My Little Pony: El Juego del Poder
by black-spyro
Summary: La tranquilidad ha vuelto a Equestria, todos regresaron a sus vidas normales, pero eso es lo que ellos creian, un giro de hechos inesperados han dado comienzo a una nueva aventura, ¿pero quien fue el culpable de todo esto?, ¿que papel tomara cada participante y como cambiara el hecho de la historia cada uno?, una guerra se avecina y todos estan listos, el juego a comenzado.
1. De vuelta a la accion

**_*Prologo_**

En una sala oscura de un castillo, dentro de la biblioteca, en el librero había tres libros colocados uno junto al otro, uno rojo, uno azul y uno amarillo, de pronto el libro amarillo comenzó a levitar mágicamente recargándose en un escritorio el cual comenzó a abrirse mágicamente revelándose el contenido que había ahí

-"Pareciera que fuera ayer desde que mis amigas y yo sobrevivimos a la terrible ira del rey caído... si no fueran por nuestros amigos no estaría aquí contando esta historia, pero... ¿qué fue lo que sucedió ese día?... retrocedamos el reloj un tiempo atrás... conocí a dos ponys con unas habilidades increíbles, uno de ellos era un pegaso rojo y crin amarilla con cola flameada con una cutie mark de un corazón y dos llaves cruzadas portando un chaleco negro, el otro era un unicornio azul con crin plateada con una cutie mark de una cruz con alas sombrías con un chaleco color gris, ellos salvaron a los ponys de un ataque del Imperio de Cristal que hubo hace tiempo, ese fue el comienzo del primer ataque de lo que venía más adelante... yo le pedí en aquel entonces a mi mentora la princesa Celestia, la ayuda de estos dos valientes... me los lleve a Ponyville y ahí conocieron a mis amigas convirtiéndose en guardianes de los elementos"- varias imágenes aparecían mágicamente mientras se narraba la historia cambiando de hoja mágicamente

-"La maldad se extendía cada vez más creciendo con más fuerza pero nosotros nos hacíamos más fuertes ya que dos aliados más se nos unieron en la lucha convirtiéndose también en guardianes, uno de ellos era un maestro ladrón proveniente de un gran linaje, era gris con la cola anillada con un atuendo de vaquero que era una camisa naranja y un chaleco con su cutie mark de un mapache con mascara y el ultimo era un potrillo amarillo de crin verde con un chaleco café, gracias a la valentía y el esfuerzo que tenían se convirtieron en portadores de las armas legendarias creadas por nuestras princesas convirtiéndonos en un equipo imparable, convirtiéndonos también en los mejores amigos, con el paso del tiempo conocimos a ponys que nos ayudaron en nuestro viaje que se convirtieron en aliados y compañeros al mismo tiempo, derrotando a los peores asesinos junto con su líder el cual era un completo psicópata... cuando creíamos que habíamos derrotado al rey Sombra un mal peor había surgido del mismísimo inframundo destruyendo completamente nuestra amada Canterlot, yo y mis amigos escapamos... estuvimos escondidos por un largo tiempo pero el mal seguía fortaleciéndose destruyendo todo lo que tocaba a su paso incluso nos destruía desde adentro, pero aun así nos hacíamos más fuertes, en eso nuevos amigos llegaron, teníamos nuevas armas, nuestra amistad era cada vez más poderosa y gracias a eso los peores monstros del inframundo iban cayendo regresando a donde pertenecen derrotando incluso a aquel dragón que quería borrar a la raza equina, al derrotar a todos ellos nos fuimos directamente al que ocasiono todo, era un malvado rey que tenía la intención de cambiar el destino de todos con su hechizo infernal, mis amigas de los elementos estuvimos a punto de perder... pero nuestros guardianes aparecieron y nos dio el poder necesario acabando finalmente con el rey caído reformando nuestra amada Equestria pero a cambio de las armas legendarias que fueron creadas por los elementos, su poder se había perdido para siempre pero mis amigos... me dijeron que nuestras amistad era mucho más importante que unas simples armas"- el libro cambio de página mostrando la imagen de cuatro pony portando unas elegantes armaduras frente a las princesas de Equestria y al lado estaban los elementos -"y esos cuatro valientes ponys se han convertido en la nueva generación de la guardia real... conocidos ahora como los Caballeros de la Realeza... el tiempo paso y con el tiempo nuestros aliados que habíamos hecho se dividieron forjando su propio camino y eso es bueno para ellos, ya que he llegado a verlos de vez en cuando"- el libro cambio de hoja mostrándose otro escrito -"han pasado ya dos años desde "La Rueda del Destino" la paz había vuelto finalmente, muchas cosas sucedieron desde aquel entonces mis amigas y yo tuvimos nuevas aventuras, nos enfrentamos nuevos peligros y nos metíamos en problemas de vez en cuando, pero gracias a los caballeros que nos llegaron a salvar en distintas ocasiones, ahora que me he convertido en princesa puedo llamarlos las veces que yo quiera para que mis amigas y yo pasemos nuestro tiempo con ellos y lo mejor de todo es trabajar con ellos... debo admitirlo entre las princesas y entre ellos somos un equipo... más que un equipo... son parte de nuestras vidas ahora"- una imagen se mostró en las hojas mostrando a cuatro alicornios junto con sus caballeros mostrándose el equipo que habían formado -"me imagino que ustedes se estarán preguntando donde están ahora los Caballeros de la Realeza... bueno sobre eso... es algo que ustedes lo averiguaran... porque toda historia debe tener un principio y un final... embárquense ahora para la última aventura de los caballeros reales... todo termina aquí"- de pronto el libro comenzó a brillar mágicamente iluminando aquel oscuro lugar

 ** _*Capitulo 1: De vuelta a la acción._**

En una especie de fortaleza abandonada en un terreno nevado tres siluetas misteriosas se encontraban ahí

-¿Cómo va el cargamento de especias?- preguntaba la sombra con una voz femenina

-Ya todo está listo, solo falta que nuestro líder se aparezca- dijo la otra sombra de mala gana con una voz grave

-¿Dónde demonios esta tu maldito hermano?, ¿se puede saber?- gritaba la sombra con la voz femenina

-Oye, yo no soy niñero de nadie así que te pido... que no me estés fregando!- decía la sombra gritándole a la otra

-Te apuesto que tu hermano estas con otra de esas yeguas tirándoselas como siempre- decía la sombra femenina

-Te apuesto que te estas muriendo de celos por eso... ¿no es así querida?- dijo la sombra en tono burlón haciendo que se enojara la otra sombra

-Mi padre está interrogando al prisionero- contesto la otra sombra que tenía una voz muy joven

-¿Otra vez lo está interrogando?, no puede ser- dijo la sombra enojándose -¿hasta cuándo va a seguir con eso?- decía ella en un tono sarcástico

-Hasta que suelte la sopa y diga lo que queremos saber- dijo el de la voz joven -yo lo haría cantar pero me dijo que este trabajito solo era para Lord Draco-

-Ese imbécil nos va a llevar a la ruina un día de estos- decía ella

-Deja de estar diciendo puras idioteces, tu sabes lo importante que es ese prisionero, ¿además que podría pasar?- más tardar a no decir lo que decía la sombra de la voz grave cuando de pronto las alarmas comenzaron a sonar

-Carajo… ¿tenías que decirlo no tío?- decía la sombra joven

-Patrón!- decía un pony con una armadura grisácea con negro en todo su cuerpo incluyendo la cara

-¿Que carajos está pasando?- preguntaba de mala gana

-Nos están atacando patrón-

-¿Quién carajos nos está atacando?- gritaba la sombra

-Son ellos patrón!- gritaba el soldado -son los caballeros reales!-

-¿Otra vez ellos?... no manches-

-Ya deja de chillar sobrino!- gritaba la sombra encendiendo los monitores que había ahí llevándose una sorpresa por lo que veía -me lleva la... bueno ¿que están esperando?, diles a nuestros hombres que ataquen, tomen nuestras armas y acaben con ellos-

-Pero patrón... son… los caballeros reales…-

-No me importa si son las princesas las que están ahí… mátenlos!- gritaba el

-Si patrón- decía retirándose mientras la sombra femenina le decía algo

-Hay que avisarle a Aspros lo que sucede- dijo ella

En las afueras de ahí varios de esos soldados comenzaron a disparar con unas armas de asalto hacia el sur pero un escudo mágico repelía los disparos, ahí el escudo estalla en mil pedazos saliendo de ahí cuatro figuras portando sus armaduras

-Caballeros de la realeza... ataquen!- gritaba un pegaso rojo volando hacia ellos comenzando a atacar a los soldados... eran los caballeros de la realeza liderados por Ventus Fast el caballero del viento líder del equipo quien golpeaba salvajemente al enemigo destrozándoles sus armaduras partiendo sus armas con unas katanas

-Ya oyeron al pegaso… ¿dónde quieren sus pataditas?- gritaba un pony gris con un sombrero de vaquero conocido como Tennessee Kid Cooper el caballero de la tierra disparando con su rifle mosquete derrumbando a los que estaban en una torre disparándoles –yeeeehhhaaa!- gritaba de emoción lanzándolos por los aires

-Déjame un poco de diversión Cooper yo también vengo con una ganas de fregarme unos cuantos!- decía Rockaid Hunter el caballero de la destreza sacando unas flechas de tenia en una mochila disparando siete flechas al mismo tiempo dándoles a siete soldados que iban a disparar -los mandaremos directamente a la chin...-

-Rockaid!- decía Ignos Night el caballero de la magia atacando una cadena el cual al momento de golpear a los mercenarios todos ellos se congelaban -si no quieren terminar en el hospital no estorben malditos!- decía el unicornio invocando alas mágicas disparando una ráfaga mágica causando varias explosiones en el lugar -¿todos están bien?- decía reuniéndose con ellos

-Todos estamos bien amigo Night- dijo Tennessee

-Menos este guey- dijo Rockaid lanzando una flecha por detrás dándole a un pony armado que iba a atacarlo cayendo a la nieve

-Buen tiro enano- dijo Ventus

-Haya esta la fortaleza- dijo Ignos apuntando aquella dirección

-¿Estás seguro que esta es la fortaleza en la que se esconde nuestro traficante?- pregunto Rockaid

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Ignos

-No lo sé… quizás sea de algún otro traficante- dijo el enano muy dudoso

-Este es el lugar- dijo Ventus seriamente cuando de pronto un soldado con un rifle francotirador apuntaba a la cabeza de Ignos cuando de pronto sintió como su cuerpo era atraído mágicamente hacia el unicornio azul

-Odio a los cazadores- decía Ignos tomándolo del cuello -¿dónde está tu jefe?- decía el unicornio interrogando al que atrapo

-Vete a la mierda- gritaba el mercenario

-Es mejor que respondas a la pregunta o si no le diré a Ventus que te interrogue ya que el... no esta tan compasivo como yo- dijo Ignos mientras el malo veía al pegaso rojo tronándose los cascos

-Está bien... hablare, mi jefe esta ahí en la fortaleza pero nunca llegaran a ellos ya que el lugar está bien protegido tan solo un paso y recibirán un tiro en la cabeza- decía el pony riéndose malvadamente -yo que ustedes mejor se cuidaran la retaguardia-

-Y yo que tu mejor preocúpate por los huesos que te voy a romper- Ignos golpea al pony en la cara dejándolo noqueado mientras Ventus examinaba el arma que tenía, era un rifle muy avanzando que disparaba cañones mágicos

-Está aquí, estas son las mismas armas que usan los de la banda Galatic Klaww- dijo Ventus probándola disparando una ráfaga mágica destruyendo árbol que había ahí -y es poderosa- decía el pegaso destruyéndola

-Las mismas que destruimos anteriormente en esas instalaciones que había en el desierto de Applelossa- dijo Tennessee

-Así es vaquero- dijo Ventus

-Brodek tenía razón… estamos lidiando con un traficante muy peligroso- dijo Ignos

-Pero nosotros somos más peligrosos que ese tipo, muévanse caballeros tenemos que destruir otra instalación de armas... a la fortaleza!- gritaba Ventus volando hacia la fortaleza seguido de los demás, varios mercenarios aparecieron intentando detener el paso de nuestros héroes, pero desafortunadamente para los malos no fue así

-Llegamos- dijo Ignos

-Ese lugar es enorme… ¿cómo lo vamos a encontrar?- preguntaba Rockaid viendo la enorme fortaleza en la nieve

-Separémonos, busquen en cada lugar hasta la última habitación- dijo Ventus

-En ese caso necesitaremos esto... pónganse estos en el oído- dijo Ignos dándoles unos pequeños aparatos que había sacado de su armadura -son comunicadores... para estar al contacto, Skygrey los hizo para nosotros-

-Que bien- dijo Tennessee poniéndose uno

-Ese anciano sí que nos ha ayudado bastante- dijo Ventus poniéndoselo en su oído izquierdo

-HOLA... PROBANDO… ¿ME ESCUCHAN?- gritaba el enano ensordeciendo a los caballeros

-Aaahhhh… Rockaid bájale el volumen!- gritaba Ignos

-¿QUEEE?- decía Rockaid volviendo a aturdir a los caballeros

-Que le bajes el volumen estúpido, que nos vas a dejar sordos a todos!- gritaba Ventus metiéndole un golpe a la cabeza

-Esta bueno no se enojen conmigo pues- dijo Rockaid bajándole el volumen -¿ya está mejor?-

-De maravilla enano- dijo Tennessee -los escucho fuerte y claro-

-¿Por qué no se me ocurrió crear algo como esto?- decía Rockaid

-Por qué lo vuelas... muy bien caballeros sepárense- ordeno Ventus haciendo que los ponys se separen adentrándose en la fortaleza abandonada

Adentro del lugar

-Demonios los caballeros ya entraron- decía la sombra femenina en los monitores enojándose

-Hay que avisarle a mi papa lo que está sucediendo o esos malditos nos van a encerrar- decía la otra sombra

-Tuuuu!- grito la sombra que era el que estaba a cargo llamando a un mercenario

-¿Me llamo patrón?-

-Ve y avísale a los mercenarios que tenemos un par de intrusos, que se encarguen de ellos y que se aseguren que no se metan con la mercancía, y que lo aborden todo al tren-

-Como diga patrón- dijo el mercenario yéndose mientras la sombra comenzaba a caminar

-¿Que vas a hacer?- preguntaba ella

-¿Tu qué crees?... a encargarme de estos malditos hijos de yegua que ya me tienen hasta aquí, ¿le entran o no?- dijo la sombra superior

-Vamos tío- dijo la sombra acompañándolo

-Hombres…- decía la mujer tomando un walkie talkie hablando -¿qué fraguados estás haciendo idiota?, te necesitamos aquí, deja de estar huevoneando y ven acá los caballeros están aquí!- gritaba ella alejándose de los monitores

En una parte oscura de la fortaleza

-¿Eso es todo... lo que... tienes...?- decía un pony color café con crin amarillo amarrado en una silla todo ensangrentado sobre una lámpara mientras estaba siendo golpeado por alguien que había en las sombras

-Mírate Goldspring, tan débil, tan patético... te quitaría de ese sufrimiento si me dices lo que quiero saber- decía una sombra que lo acechaba riendo malvadamente mientras lo volvía a golpear en la cara -¿creíste que te escaparías de mi desgraciado?... ¿creíste que te ibas a librar de mí?-

-Coff... coff... coff...- el pony comenzó a toser sangre

-Con tanta sangre que tienes y con la cara toda madreada ya ni sabes que decir ¿verdad?- dijo la sombra -pero tú te lo buscaste... eso te pasa por robarme MAS DE CINCUENTA MILLONES!- le gritaba

-Solo… tome… lo que le… correspondía…- dijo Gold riéndose

-Y encima te burlas frente a mis narices!- decía el ser comenzando a enojarse -no solo me robaste dinero si no que también te llevaste algo muy valioso para mí-

-Y nunca… mas… las volverás a ver… porque cuando allanaste mi casa… con tus guaruras ella se había ido... escaparon…- decía el pony riéndose -has perdido Aspros… nunca volverás a ver ese dinero… está bien resguardado… y a quien buscabas se te fue jejeje... Lord Draco, el famoso traficante que lo dábamos por muerto... resulta que estas tan vivo como lo vemos pero... estas tan desesperado, debería sentir pena pero no la tengo... que esperaba yo un par de monstros como ustedes para mí, tú y tu hermano y tu hijo no más son un par de alterados… un par de fenómenos que no debieron haber nacido!- gritaba el pony mientras aparecía una garra iluminándolo con la luz de la lámpara apretándole el cuello con fuerza

-Patrón!- gritaba un mercenario llegando

-Lárgate… ¿no vez que estoy ocupado?- gritaba el señor de los dragones

-Patrón nos están atacando esos que se llaman caballeros de la realeza!- gritaba el soldado

-Parece que tu reinado de terror ha terminado- decía el pony riéndose

-Mi fin no ha terminado maldita rata, voy a recuperar todo lo que me quitaste ¿me escuchaste?- gritaba Lord Draco mientras sus garras comenzando a calentarse iluminando el lugar -y es una pena que tu no vas a ver- decía comenzando a acercarse

-No... no... noooooooo!- el grito se escuchó por toda la fortaleza

-¿Qué carajos fue eso?- preguntaba Rockaid disparando flechas a los que se les cruzaban -¿escucharon eso amigos?- decía el enano comunicándose

-No te desconcentres Rockaid- dijo Ventus -enfócate en la misión-

-De acuerdo- decía el enano recorriendo el lugar –exactamente… ¿quién es este tal Lord Draco?-

-Según tengo entendido es un poderoso traficante del bajo mundo- dijo Tennessee en unos corredores disparando a los guardias del lugar que se le cruzaban -pero mis fuentes me informaron que está muerto-

-Yo también escuche eso... se dice que fue criado por dragones que lo encontraron cuando era un bebe- dijo Ignos en otro lugar congelándolos continuando con su camino

-Son varias historias… yo escuche que es un monstro, un asesino, en mi vida pasada cuando estaba en la organización me decían que llego a matar a bastantes ponys por qué no lo obedecían- dijo Ventus volando rápidamente atacando a unos cuantos al momento que guardo sus katanas los ponys cayeron al suelo

-Inclusive dice que llego a utilizar criaturas salvajes para extraditar su mercancía que son las especias y las armas- dijo Ignos comenzando a buscar en cada habitación -llego incluso a utilizar dragones salvajes para transportar su mercancía de ahí le vino el sobrenombre-

-¿Es en serio?... si llego a utilizar dragones entonces ha de ser temido- dijo Rockaid golpeando a unos mercenarios que se le aparecieron disparándoles flechas

-Ni siquiera la princesa Celestia pudo atraparlo, fue muy astuto el maldito- dijo Ventus tomando a uno pony estampándolo en la pared dejándolo noqueado

-Eso fue porque no nos tuvo a nosotros, si es cierto que esta aquí... atrapémoslo- dijo Ignos entrando a una sala del lugar viendo ahí a muchos mercenarios esperándolos -¿cómo están?- decía el unicornio nervioso viendo a tantos de ellos -creo que me equivoque de lugar- decía retrocediendo pero las compuertas fueron cerradas por dos mercenarios mas

-Dispárenle!- decía un mercenario pony con una pistola comenzando a dispararles

-Maldita sea- dijo Ignos desapareciendo mágicamente apareciendo en otros lugares de la sala esquivando la balacera –chicos… ermmm… ¿me echarían un casco?- decía comenzando a golpearlo con su látigo el cual concentro su magia formando un látigo de fuego

-Vamos para haya- decía Ventus saliendo por una ventana rodeando la fortaleza -dame tu ubicación y...- Ven no termino lo que iba a decir ya que fue recibo por un golpe cayendo en una torre del lugar, cuando el pegaso despertó vio quien fue el que lo golpeo

-¿Este es el líder de los caballeros?, por favor eres tan débil- dijo una yegua color azul celeste crin larga color blanca al igual que su cola como la nieve con una atuendo rojo con negro en el pecho con botas negras largas en su patas que cubría su cuerpo viéndose hermosa con el atuendo ajustado que tenía con unas alas de murciélago -ahora la guardia real es más débil, cuando yo estaba en servicio herimos mas rudos-

-¿Eres una batpony?- preguntaba Ventus sorprendido de verla

-¿Que no ves estúpido?... mi nombre es Selina miembro de la banda Galatic Klaww… apréndetelo idiota- decía la batpony invocando un báculo que emanaba un aura rojiza

-Mira yegua… a mí no me gusta levantar el casco al sexo opuesto... mucho menos a una mujer tan linda como tú- dijo Ventus seriamente pero la batpony comenzó a atacarlo con su lanza pero rápidamente Ventus esquivaba sus ataques -no voy a lastimarte… así que entrégate sin sufrir las consecuencias-

-Los corceles son tan patéticos, se creen el macho alpha que lo pueden tener todo bajo control- dijo Selina -eso me molesta- la batpony comenzó a golpear a Ventus con su arma para después lanzarlo contra la pared de la torre mientras ella se reía al ver eso comenzando a volar

-Muy bien... creo que hare la excepción- dijo Ventus enojándose tomando vuelo comenzando a seguirla desenfundando sus armas comenzando a atacarla en un choque de armas –chicos… encontré a un miembro de la banda, necesito que vayan a ayudar a Ignos- decía Ventus chocando sus armas con los de ellas embistiéndose varias veces

-Ya vamos para haya- dijo Rockaid revisando el lugar cuidadosamente viendo que nadie lo ataque de sorpresa entrando en otra parte de la fortaleza viendo que estaba en una especie de invernadero viendo unas plantas muy extrañas el cual le llamaron su atención -¿qué carajos es eso?- el potrillo se acercó viendo que eran unas flores muy extrañas eran rojas con blanco en las orillas que emanaba algo rojo

-¿Qué sucede enano?- preguntaba Tennessee comunicándose

-Encontré estas plantas muy extrañas… huelen feo-

-Ten cuidado enano son especias- advertía el vaquero

-Creo que voy a tomar una... apuesto que Twilight le gustaría examinarlo- dijo Rockaid

-Si fuera tu no tomaría eso escuincle baboso- dijo una voz grave el potro volteo y vio a ahí a un pony terrenal con un aspecto muy diferente, tenía cuernos blancos de dragón sin crin al igual que escamas con garras en sus patas delanteras con la cola de dragón, era de color verde esmeralda con ojos azul saphiro portando unos atuendos militares que eran un chaleco, su cutie mark era una estrella en llamas con la forma de un meteorito

-¿Y quién lo va a decir?... ¿un asqueroso fenómeno como tú?- dijo Rockaid cortando una flor

-Que niño tan grosero, ¿que no te enseñaron tu mayores a respetar a los adultos?- dijo el pony acercándose a el

-A ti que te importa hijo de yegua!- grito Rockaid corriendo hacia el disparándole flechas al pony pero este detiene las flechas con sus garras mientras Rockaid comenzaba a golpearlo con sus cascos pero el solamente los esquivaba -eres demasiado feo… apuesto que tu mama te mando al circo por lo feo que eres-

-Escuincle baboso no metas a mi madre en esto!- gritaba el pony expulsando energía de su cuerpo intimidando al potrillo pero aun así continuo atacándolo intentando darle un puñetazo en la cara pero el pony lo detiene

-Suéltame desgraciado- decía Rockaid golpeándolo con su otro casco

-Voy hacer algo que tus padres debieron haberte hecho desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo el pony verde brillando haciendo que su cuerpo se cubriera todo de metal

-Hay mama…- dijo Rockaid sorprendido de ver aquel pony todo de metal -¿que fenómeno es este?-

-Fenómeno no soy... yo soy Deuteros... que se te quede grabado en la cabeza enano estúpido- decía soltándole un gran puñetazo en la cara lanzándolo a varios metros del lugar estrellándose en una pared

-Ok... eso sí me dolió- decía el potrillo saliendo del hueco de la pared

-Grrooaaaaarrr- Rockaid veía como Deuteros corría hacia el para atacarlo

-Ningún fenómeno golpea esta linda carita y se sale con la suya!- gritaba Rockaid con sus flechas listas para atacarlo causando una explosión en el lugar

-¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?- preguntaba Tennessee en otro lugar que pareciera ser una fábrica sintiendo los temblores cuando fue recibido por un golpe -¿qué demonios?... ahhh- el vaquero fue recibido por otro golpe -¿qué ray...?- de la nada alguien lo estaba atacando

-Para ser caballero real eres demasiado lento- decía un pony joven apareciendo riéndose de él, este era un pony marrón con los mismos rasgos, tenía escamas, garras, con cola de dragón, dos cuernos y su pelo era cubierto con una luz solar portando unos googles color negro con una pechera color bronce y una espinilleras en sus piernas traseras y brazaletes en sus brazos, su cutie mark era un cometa con estrellas alrededor

-Al menos soy más guapo que tu miserable hijo de pu...- Tennessee no termino lo que iba a decir ya que el pony, tanto sus espinilleras como sus brazalete le salían unas alas pequeñas en los costados haciendo que se moviera rápido comenzando a golpearlo

-Lo siento pero no tolero tu lenguaje- dijo el pony marrón volviendo a correr mientras Tennessee comenzaba a dispararle pero la velocidad del pony era increíble ya que se movía demasiado rápido -eres demasiado lento anciano, jamás superaras la velocidad de Kandor- decía el pony muy confiado intentando atacarlo de nuevo por la espalda pero Tennessee levanta su casco golpeándolo cayendo al suelo

-Pues este anciano sabe cómo callarte- dijo Tennessee disparándole

En otra parte de la fortaleza

-Banda Galatic Klaww, tráiganme a esos caballeros a la estación- decía la sombra comunicándose con un walkie talkie -quiero conocer a esos desgraciados-

-¿Qué?... tienes que estar bromeando- decía Selina comunicándose mientras seguía combatiendo con Ventus

-No cuestiones mis órdenes mujer, tráiganmelos ante mi… ¿me oyeron?- gritaba Lord Draco

-Como quieras hermano…- dijo Deuteros en un combate de puños con el enano

-Hoy es tu día de suerte anciano- dijo Kandor atacando a Tennessee mientras este se protegía con su rifle llevándoselo a otra parte de la fortaleza

En otra parte

-Bueno… no fue tan difícil… solo eran cien contra mí- dijo Ignos tomándose un descanso después de haber acabado con todos los mercenarios -he tenido peores momentos- de pronto unas puertas en donde estaba se abrían delante de él haciendo que el unicornio comenzara a adentrarse más al lugar -me pregunto… ¿a dónde me llevaran estas escaleras?- preguntaba Ignos bajando hasta llegar a otra parte de la fortaleza -woow- el unicornio llego a una especie de estación de tren abandona donde había muchos vagones abandonados -¿una estación?-

-¿Qué es eso de haya?- preguntaba Ignos viendo algo que le llamo su atención, corriendo hacia haya viendo que había el cadáver de un pony ahí completamente calcinado -que alegría no ser ese tipo- decía el unicornio examinándolo -muy bien ¿quién eres?- decía tomando una muestra guardándolo en un pequeño frasco -y ¿qué te hicieron?- preguntaba Ignos cuando de pronto

-Echen baja!- Rockaid caía de un agujero en el techo cayendo encima de él -hola Ignos-

-Enano quítate de mí- dijo Ignos haciendo que el potrillo se moviera aun lado -¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-

-Me enfrentaba a ese extraño pony de hierro, hasta que me piso con sus patas mandándome hasta aquí nomas porque le dije que no tenía madre- dijo Rockaid adolorido

-Ahora si veras tu...- decía Tennessee llegando al lugar rápidamente -¿cómo llegue aquí?- preguntaba el vaquero

-Tennessee- dijo Ignos

-Ignos, Rockaid, no van a creer lo que paso me enfrentaba a un pony extraño muy veloz- dijo Tennessee

-Eres mía maldita yegua!- decía Ventus apareciendo mágicamente estrellando su cabeza con la del unicornio azul quedando bien adoloridos

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Ventus?, ¿por qué hiciste eso?- gritaba Ignos adolorido

-¿Y tú que estás haciendo aquí?, ¿dónde está la batpony?- preguntaba Ventus

-Sepa- dijo Rockaid

-Esa maldita escapo- dijo Ventus enojándose mientas guardaba sus sables -estaba a punto de ganarle-

-Si tú… ándale, pa mí que te estaba dando en la madre- dijo Ignos

-¿A ti quien te pregunto estúpido?- grito Ventus dándole un golpe en la cara mandándolo al suelo

-Vaya forma de tratar a tus compañeros- decía una voz

-¿Quien dijo eso?- pregunto Ventus

-Aquí arriba pequeños ponys- todos los caballeros voltearon arriba en un puente metálico era un pony de color azul obscuro con líneas verdes esmeralda con escamas, garras en su cuatro patas, cola con aguijón de dragón, cuatro cuernos en su cabeza con crin corta color morado fuerte con una línea plateada, ojos azul saphiro con algo de barba, su cutie mark era una garras metálicas sobre una estrella portando un abrigo azul fuerte con un pañuelo rojo amarrado en su brazo derecho

-Genial… otro fenómeno- dijo Rockaid

-Más respeto niño estás hablando con el mismísimo Aspros Galaxy, conocido como Lord Draco, líder de la Galatic Klaww- dijo el pony sorprendiendo a los caballeros

-¿Ese es Lord Draco?- dijo Rockaid sorprendido

-No es por nada… pero esperaba algo mas- dijo Tennessee

-Esta tiene que ser una clase de broma- dijo Ventus seriamente

-Buscamos a un traficante… no hay un fenómeno de circo- dijo Ignos

-No es ninguna broma- dedica Kandor llegando con su supe velocidad -él es Lord Draco y yo soy su hijo Kandor Galaxy-

-Así que les pido de la forma más educada posible QUE RESPETEN A MI HERMANO!- dijo Deuteros reuniéndose en su forma metálica el cual apareció al momento de derrumbar una pared

-Estos mendigos caballeros ya me tienen harta- dijo Selina aterrizando poniéndose al lado de Aspros -ya lárguense no nos molesten-

-Pues es una lástima porque ustedes cuatro quedan arrestados!- grito Tennessee

-Por tráfico de armas, daños a la moral y además porque son demasiado feos!- grito Ignos -digo... ¿es que no sean visto en un espejo carajo?-

-De hecho sus enemigos de cariño les dicen alterados- dijo Selina mientras los alterados la miraban con seriedad

-¿Alterados?- preguntaba Ventus

-Jajaja... muy graciosa me salió esta murciélago- dijo Aspros riéndose por el comentario que dijo ella -mira Selina en vez de estar diciendo puras idioteces saca de aquí toda la mercancía ahora... carajo... ustedes también ayuden- le gritaba mientras descendían al suelo frente a los caballeros

-Como quieras- Selina invoca su báculo comenzando a aparecer cajas mágicamente

-Trae nuestro transporte!- gritaba Deuteros a sus sobrino

-Dame cinco segundos- dijo el alterado corriendo rápidamente regresando después una especie de tren enorme de aspecto sombrío color gris llegando con ellos´-todos abordo- decía Kandor con una gorra sonando el silbato produciéndose un sonido aterrador mientras Selina comenzaba a poner el cargamento siendo ayudado por mercenarios que salieron de otras compuertas llevándose todo el cargamento

-No dejen que escapen!- gritaba Ventus yéndose a atacar a uno pero Aspros detiene sus espadas con sus garras

-Ustedes se pudrirán aquí!- gritaba el alterado a Ventus mientras sus garras comenzaron a calentarse al rojo vivo partiéndoles sus katanas sorprendiendo al pegaso

-No inventes- decía Ventus sorprendido

-Flamas Caóticas- las garras de Aspros comenzaron a liberar fuego hacia Ventus pero Ignos rápidamente lo rescata con su látigo jalándolo hacia donde estaban los demás caballeros

-¿Estas bien Ven?- pregunto Ignos

-Si estoy bien... pero mis armas no- dijo Ventus viendo sus espadas destrozadas -y estos son las cuartas que me destruyen-

-¿Esa cosa acaba de soltar fuego?- preguntaba Rockaid sorprendido por lo que veía

-Como un dragón- dijo Tennessee sorprendido

-Y no solo eso- decía Aspros golpeando el suelo rocoso liberando una torretas de lava yéndose hacia ellos mientras esquivaban la avalancha de lava

-Lava... ¿por qué siempre en todos los lugares que voy... siempre tiene que haber lava?- dijo Ventus en el aire mientras los otros se subían a los vagones

-Eso fue alquimia- decía Ignos sin poder creerlo -¿sabes hacer alquimia?-

-Así es... veo que te deje con el ojo cuadrado- decía el pony color azul tomando un poco de lava formando unas shurikens lanzándoselas a los caballeros haciendo que volvieran a esquivar-

-Come flechas hijo de yegua!- dijo Rockaid lanzándoles flechas

-Seguido de una lluvia de plomo- dijo Tennessee disparándole con su rifle pero Aspros forma más lava creando un muro para protegerse

-Ignos congela este lugar- ordenaba Ventus acto seguido el unicornio concentra sus cascos liberando una ráfaga helada congelando toda la lava que había ahí impresionando al traficante

-Eso fue...- decía Aspros

-También yo sé de alquimia estúpido!- grito Ignos lanzándole un rayo mágico pero Aspros esquiva el ataque

-No está mal caballeros- dijo Aspros riéndose un poco mientras Ventus lo atacaba por sorpresa golpeándolo con su casco en la cara

-Veo que te dejamos impresionado- dijo Ventus con una sonrisa muy confiada

-No es para tanto…- Aspros lanza una bola de fuego golpeando a Ventus lanzándolo al suelo pero Ignos, Rockaid y Tennessee atrapan al pegaso a tiempo

-Ese ataque si me dolió- dijo Ventus atontado

-Aspros ya está todo el cargamento, larguémonos de aquí- gritaba Deuteros así que el traficante se reunió con su hermano dirigiéndose al tren que estaba comenzando a arrancar

-No hay que dejarlos enano- dijo Tennessee disparándoles con su caravana pero Deuteros lo protege transformando su cuerpo en metal protegiéndose de las balas del vaquero

-No estorben- Deuteros aplaudió con fuerza liberando una onda el cual lanzo a los caballeros al suelo mientras que los hermanos corrían subiendo al último vagón

-Se escapan!- dijo Rockaid lanzándoles flechas pero sin ningún resultado

-Al final yo siempre gano caballeros... recuérdenlo!- gritaba Aspros despidiéndose al igual que su banda que estaba reunida -pero no se preocupen les dejo un regalito de consuelo por su esfuerzo que hicieron hoy por atraparme- el tren su fue yéndose por un túnel dejando a los caballeros

-No lo permitiré- dijo Ventus enojado volando para alcanzarlos pero una explosión que hubo de repente, derrumbándose el túnel impidiéndole el paso –demonios!- gritaba Ventus enojado golpeando las rocas del derrumbe

-Escapo- dijo Tennessee

-¿Que quiso decir con regalito?- preguntaba Ignos

-No lo sé… quizás sea por esa bomba que me acabo de encontrar hace poco- dijo Rockaid viendo que había explosivos pegados en la pared que estaban conectados a un cronometro que estaba dando cuenta regresiva

-¿Y por qué no lo habíamos visto antes?- preguntaba Tennessee

-Hay que salir de aquí ahora!- gritaba Ignos yéndose hacia la salida pero para sorpresa de todos el lugar estaba derrumbado

-Genial... perra suerte que tenemos!- gritaba Ventus enojado

-Todas la entradas están selladas- decía Cooper revisando la zona -¿cómo vamos a salir ahora?

-Creo poder desactivarla- dijo Rockaid acercándose al cronometro el cual le quedaban diez minutos comenzando a mover unos cables

-Genial… estamos condenados- dijo Tennessee

-No sean llorones, lo he hecho cientos de veces- dijo Rockaid con una navaja viendo cual cable cortar

-Y terminas volando el lugar- dijo Ignos con sarcasmo

-¿Quieren callarse?... me estoy concentrando ¿haber... era el rojo?, ¿o era el azul?, ¿o amarillo?, ¿o es verde?-

-Mejor deja eso y acérquense a mí, voy a usar mi magia para escapar de aquí antes de que este enano nos mate- dijo Ignos comenzando a concentrar su magia mientras los caballeros se acercaban a el

-Enano deja eso- dijo Ventus

-Ya recordé… era el rojo!- dijo Rockaid cortando el rojo pero desgraciadamente al hacerlo el cronometro bajo de golpe quedando solamente un minuto asustándose el enano -¿te digo algo Ignos?-

-¿Qué?-

-Sácanos de aquí!, este lugar va a explotar!- gritaba el niño como loco acercándose a ellos, ya afuera de la fortaleza se vio una gigantesca explosión destruyéndose completamente el lugar produciendo una gran onda destruyéndose algunos que otros árboles que había en la zona, lejos de ahí una luz mágica apareció cayendo ahí unos cuatro ponys en la nieve

-¿Todos están bien?- preguntaba Ignos ya cansado

-Si- dijeron los caballeros al unísono viendo la fortaleza destruida completamente en eso los tres ponys comenzaron a ver seriamente al potrillo

-Ehhh... ups... volví a equivocarme de cable- dijo Rockaid sonriendo traviesamente mientras los demás seguían mirándolo con deseos de estrangularlo

-¿Y ahora qué?... ¿intentamos perseguirlo?- preguntaba Tennessee

-Ya deben de estar lejos esos malditos- dijo Ignos

-Regresemos con las princesas a informarles lo que sucedió- dijo Ventus seriamente mientras comenzaban a caminar el largo camino de regreso a casa

Mientras tanto en el tren del traficante rumbo a quien sabe donde

-¿Crees que hayamos escapado finalmente de esos malditos?- preguntaba Deuteros quien estaba con su hermano Aspros y la batpony Selina en uno de los vagones del tren un lugar bien decorado con muebles una lámpara en el techo un bar con una mesa al lado

-No lo creo esos... hijos de yegua son como las cucarachas, por más que los pisemos... esos insectos se levantan como si nada- dijo el traficante en el bar sirviéndose algo -lo bueno es que pudimos salvar la mercancía-

-Si pero perdimos a varios de nuestros mercenarios cuando los atacamos- contestaba Selina de mala gana recostada en un sofá -si hubieras estado aquí desde el momento en que nos atacaban y no estuvieras jugando con Goldspring... no hubiéramos perdido otra de nuestras instalaciones-

-Tu tranquila y yo nervioso mi reina- dijo Aspros ofreciéndole un trago a la yegua -tenemos otras instalaciones más... si ellos vuelven a atacar, esta vez los mataremos... además no me recuerdes a ese idiota... no quiero volver a escuchar su nombre-

-¿No te dijo nada?- pregunto Deuteros

-Ya no lo aguantaba así que me lo quebré...de eso si estoy seguro Deuteros de que ellas están aquí, están aquí en este maldito reino solo hay que buscar bien- dijo Aspros

-Eso espero hermano- dijo Deuteros

-¿Y qué haremos con los caballeros?- preguntaba Selina

-No les tengo miedo a esos imbéciles... si quieren plomo les voy a dar plomo en sus inútiles cuerpos- dijo Aspros tomándose su trago hasta el fondo

-Oye papa… el conductor está preguntando ¿que ha donde quieren ir ahora?- preguntaba Kandor reuniéndose con ellos

-¿Pues a donde más mijito a nuestro escondite secreto?- contestaba su padre

-Ok se lo diré- decía el pony corriendo rápidamente regresando con su padre -listo- decía mientras se servía un trago

-Esos ponys nos van a causar muchos problemas hermano, deberíamos investigarlos a fondo- comentaba Deuteros -hay que preguntarle a nuestro "topo", tal vez él nos pueda ayudar... y de paso tal vez nos podría ayudar con lo otro que tenemos-

-Has lo que quieras voy a recostarme, avísenme cuando lleguemos- dijo Aspros retirándose a su dormitorio dejando solos a sus camaradas

-¿Crees que tu amigo "el topo" nos pueda ayudar?- preguntaba Selina

-Eso tenlo por seguro- dijo Deuteros -porque si no lo hace ya sabe cómo le hora- decía con una seriedad

Mientras tanto en Ponyville en el castillo de la amistad de la princesa Twilight

-Ignos- decía una alicornio morada saludándolo dándole un abrazo y beso al mismo tiempo recibiéndolo en la entrada del castillo -bienvenido de vuelta-

-Gracias princesa... también te extrañe- decía Ignos portando ahora su chaleco y su hombrera donde guardaba ahí su armadura regresando a casa después de una dura misión aceptando con gusto los afectos mientras lo dejaba pasar comenzando a recorrer el castillo

-Y bien... ¿cómo les fue en su misión?- preguntaba Twilight con mucha curiosidad -¿encontraron la otra instalación de armas?-

-Pues... ¿cómo decirlo?... encontramos la base y efectivamente había mercenarios de la Galatic Klaww ahí- dijo Ignos

-¿En serio Ignos?- dijo Spike reuniéndose con ellos -me imagino que no tuviste ningún problema con ellos ¿verdad?-

-Para nada, los mandamos hasta el averno y más haya- dijo Ignos presumiéndose mientras chocaba su casco con la garra del bebe dragón saludándolo

-Pero entonces... ¿porque tienes así esa cara?- preguntaba Twilight

-Pues es la única que tengo mi vida- contestaba Ignos con sarcasmo

-Me refiriera a que te veo algo desanimado- explicaba la alicornio -¿algo más paso?-

-Si… de hecho los miembros de esa banda estuvieron y conocimos a su líder Lord Draco- dijo Ignos

-¿Lo vieron en carne y hueso?- dijo Twilight sorprendida por lo que decía deteniéndole el paso

-A Lord Draco... y ¿por qué no lo atraparon?- preguntaba Spike

-Desgraciadamente se nos escapó- dijo Ignos enojado -nos vio la cara a todos-

-Está bien cariño, lo importante es que están de vuelta- dijo Twilight poniendo su ala derecha en su lomo mientras le sonreía

-Gracias Twilight- dijo Ignos dándole un beso en la mejilla sintiéndose mejor

-Spike envía una carta a la princesa Celestia y dile que los caballeros han regresado y dile también que tenemos una reunión urgente- decía Twilight a su dragón bebe

-A la orden Twilight- dijo Spike comenzando a tomar nota para después quemarla enviándola mágicamente

-¿Y los otros?- preguntaba la alicornio

-Tomándose un descanso después de un largo viaje... ¿nos lo merecíamos no?- dijo Ignos

-En eso tienes razón... ¿me imagino que debes estar hambriento o me equivoco?- preguntaba Twilight al decir eso el estómago del unicornio azul comenzaba rugir -tomare eso como un si-

-llegaste justo a tiempo porque la comida ya está lista- dijo Spike

-Alabada seas Celestia, dragón me has salvado la vida- dijo Ignos corriendo hacia la cocina

-Por cierto Twilight ya le dijiste a Ignos que tus...- Spike no termino lo que iba a decir ya que Twilight le tapó la boca con su casco

-Mejor esperemos un poco más cuando ya esté más relajado... tal vez se lo diga después de la reunión- dijo Twilight con nervios -así que por favor no le digas nada-

-...- Spike movía la cabeza en señal de si mientras la unicornio retiraba su casco de su boca -¿no tienes idea de cómo se lo vas a decir?-

-Nop- decía la alicornio toda apenada

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Ponyville

-¿De modo que ese traficante se les escapo así nada más?- preguntaba Rainbow quien se encontraba en las afueras de la casa de Fluttershy

-Ya lo atraparemos Rainbow- dijo Ventus recargado en un árbol mientras la pegaso amarilla le servía un sándwich -gracias Fluu-

-No hay de que Ven, me alegra que estés aquí- dijo la pegaso amarilla dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Si nos hubieran llevado los hubiéramos ayudado a atraparlos- dijo la pegaso de crin arcoíris cruzada de brazos -en especial esa batpony que te pateo el trasero-

-Oye, oye, oye… no me pateo el trasero Rainbow- dijo Ventus

-Entonces ¿por qué no la atrapaste?... ehhh- preguntaba la pegaso de crin arcoíris

-Pues porque veras... ehh... que te importa- dijo Ventus mientras Rainbow se reía de el -además era muy peligroso, no sabíamos que iban a estar ahí... fue una sorpresa para todos- dijo Ventus comiéndose su sándwich

-¿Y cómo era ese... Lord Draco?- preguntaba la pegaso amarilla con algo de miedo -¿es un dragón muy feo?-

-De hecho ahora que lo mencionas es todo lo contrario- dijo Ventus -era un pony-

En las granjas Sweet Apple Acress

-¿Un pony dices cola anillada?- decía Applejack quien se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo a su vaquero quien estaba sentado en la mesa

-Si tesoro pero tenía un aspecto muy diferente- dijo Tennessee contándoles lo que sucedió -tenia los aspectos de un dragón pero no lo era-

-¿Seran acaso fenómenos?- decía Applejack

-No tengo idea, pero eso si eran bastantes feos- dijo el vaquero mientras la pony naranja se le acerco sirviéndole su comida

-Ahí tienes cola anillada disfrútalo- dijo Applejack sonriéndole

-Por supuesto que lo voy a disfrutar mi vida... en especial cuando tú me lo preparaste- dijo Tennessee dándole muchos besos a su ponys

-Basta Cooper me haces cosquillas- decía la vaquera disfrutándolo

En Sugar Cube Corner

-Debieron haberlos visto, eran bastante feos sobre todo el pony verde que se hace metal, me metió una paliza que no te imaginas- dijo Rockaid comiéndose un cupcake

-Aja… ¿y que más paso?- preguntaba Pinkie Pie con los gemelos cake escuchando su relato mientras se emocionaba escuchando su historia

-Pues no me deje y también le di sus golpes, aunque eso si me dolieron los cascos después- decía Rockaid sobándose sus cascos -pero al momento que se descuidó le di un flechazo justamente en el cu...-

-Rockaid!- gritaba Rarity al lado de él escuchando también su historia -no frente a los niños-

-Que amargada eres Rarity, nada más llego y empiezas a echar a perder toda la historia que estoy contando... tan bonita pero tan dramática que eres- dijo Rockaid

-YO NO SOY DRAMATICA!- gritaba la unicornio blanca asustando a todos lo pony corriendo de Sugar Cube Corner

-Dra… ma… ti.. ca- decían los bebes a Rarity

-El odio a todos- dijo la unicornio blanca dándoles la espalda

Esa misma noche en el castillo de la amistad de la princesa Twilight, las mane estaban reunidas junto con los caballeros reales, el dragón Spike y la princesa Celestia quien había llegado hace poco reunidos en el salón del trono

-Es bueno ver que están sanos y salvos caballeros- dijo Celestia a los ponys sonriéndoles

-Gracias princesa- dijeron los ponys de la princesa

-Me imagino que ya están al corriente por lo que paso no es así- dijo Celestia a las yeguas quienes estaban sentadas en sus respectivos lugares

-Ya estamos al corriente princesa- dijo Applejack

-¿No vendrá la princesa Luna?- pregunto Fluttershy

-Ella tiene otras cosas que hacer ya después la pondré al tanto de lo que ocurre- dijo Celestia invocando con su magia una pequeña libreta

-¿Que eso princesa?- preguntaba Pinkie Pie

-Esto es un libro de bingo- explico la alicornio del día

-Princesa estamos en una situación muy delicada y usted sale con esos juegos ma...-

-Rockaid!- grito Twilight

-No es para jugar enano... es un término diferente... es una libreta que contiene a los criminales más buscados de todo el mundo- explico Ventus

-Efectivamente Ventus Fast, es una lista ya muy antigua- el cuerno de Celestia comenzó a brillar iluminando en la mesa donde estaba el mapa una pantalla mágica con la lista de los criminales más buscados en todo el mundo desde el mas débil hasta el más peligroso

-¿Todos esos son criminales?- preguntaba Rainbow

-Así es- respondió Celestia mientras que con sus cascos subía la pantalla hasta los diez primeros de la lista seleccionando al que estaba en el séptimo puesto mostrándose ahí la imagen de Lord Draco

-¿Ese es el...?-

-Efectivamente Fluu, ese es el traficante que nos atacó- dijo Ignos seriamente mientras las manes quedaban impactadas por lo que veían

-¿Y que son esas estrellas que tiene al lado?- preguntaba Twilight

-El nivel de peligro que representan el máximo es de cinco estrellas- dijo Celestia

-Y este cuatro- dijo Fluttershy temblando

-Aspros Galaxy es uno de los peores criminales de la historia, es un traficante muy peligroso capaz de lanzar fuego y expulsar lava de sus garras- explicaba Celestia

-Y hasta ahora nos lo dice- dijo Rockaid sarcásticamente mientras Rarity lo callaba

-Él es el líder de la banda Galatic Klaww y su hermano Deuteros es el segundo al mando, están a cargo de las operaciones del tráfico de armas y de especias- decía la alicornio mostrándoles ahora una imagen de su hermano quien también tenía cuatro estrellas -él tiene la habilidad de convertir su cuerpo en metal convirtiéndose en un escudo viviente y puede soportar altas temperaturas con una súper fuerza muy tremenda y es un experto tirador-

-En eso si estamos de acuerdo alteza- dijo Rockaid recordando el golpe que le dio -pero eso de tirador no me lo sabía... pero no ha de ser tan bueno como yo-

-¿Que son las especias?- preguntaba Rainbow

-Estos son- dijo Rockaid lanzándole la flor el cual ella lo atrapo

-Son unas hiervas muy peligrosas y están prohibidas tenerlas aquí en Equestria ya que estas plantas pueden llegar a crear una droga muy peligrosa- explicaba Ignos -cosa que Rockaid no debió traer-

-Se lo traje a Twilight para que lo examinara ya vez que ella es bien curiosita- dijo Rockaid mientras la alicornio se sonrojaba

-Gracias enano- dijo Twilight tomando la especia -la revisare después-

-El tercero al mando es su hijo Kandor Galaxy el hijo de Aspros posee una velocidad increíble- Celestia mostro la imagen del hijo de Lord Draco quien tenía tres estrellas

-¿Llego a conocerlo princesa?- preguntaba Applejack

-Nuestros caminos se cruzaron una vez en ciudad Terragria- dijo Celestia -Aspros es de esa ciudad-

-¿Cuidad Terragria?- arqueaba una ceja Rainbow

-Es una ciudad que se encuentra más haya de Equestria llena de corrupción y pandilleros, hay mucho contrabando ahí-

-¿Cómo lo sabes Ven?- pregunto Fluttershy

-Créeme cielito… no querrás saberlo- dijo Ventus muy serio -pero ya hay fuerzas especiales que se están encargando de eso, la marina-

-La marina- pregunto Rarity

-Un grupo de guardias de elite que se encargan de eso, algo así como lo que nosotros hacemos- dijo Ventus -pero nuestro trabajo es mejor que el de la marina-

-Aspro y yo nos enfrentamos cara a cara lo había dado por muerto en aquel entonces- dijo Celestia -había escuchado que aun seguía con vida pero eran solamente rumores... que desgraciadamente se hicieron realidad- dijo la alicornio del día seriamente

-Oiga princesa podría decirme al menos el ¿porque tiene ese horrible aspecto?- preguntaba Tennessee –en ninguno de mis viajes había visto una cosa tan fea-

-Esa cosa es un Kirin- dijo Twilight

-¿Un Kirin?- decían todos los ponys al unísono

-Eso es terrible, no puede ser- decía Pinkie haciendo un drama -todo menos un Kirin... ¿porque tuvo que ser un Kirin?... ¿y que es un Kirin?- dijo ella mientras los ponys rotaban sus ojos en otro lado

-Una criatura que es mitad equino mitad dragón- dijo Twilight

-Los Kirines son solo cuentos de la época antigua, no hay mucha información al respecto si realmente existieron o no- dijo Celestia

-Los mismos decíamos de las criaturas del inframundo que no existían y casi nos matan en el pasado- dijo Rockaid

-De hecho no son esos que dice Twilight- dijo Ventus

-¿A qué te refieres con que no son querido?- preguntaba Rarity

-De hecho la batpony con la que me enfrente...-

-El cual le pateo el trasero a Ven-

-Cállate Ignos!- gritaba Ventus -digo que esos tres son... ¿cómo dijo ella que se llamaban?...-

-Alterados-

-Si eso, princesa Celestia- dijo Ventus

-Y tiene razón esos no son Kirines auténticos... son alterados- dijo Celestia

-¿Y que son los alterados?- pregunto Fluttershy

-Son ponys que usan magia o ciencia para alterarse su cuerpo transformándose en algo que no son realmente- dijo Twilight

-¿Como en el caso de Black-Gate?- dijo Pinkie

-Efectivamente Pinkie Pie... Black-Gate es un alterado- dijo Celestia mientras que con su casco tomaba al número diez de la lista mostrándoles la imagen de una batpony

-Es ella- dijo Ventus

-Woow… es hermosa- dijo Spike -es mucho más hermosa que Rarity-

-Te estoy oyendo Spike- decía la pony blanca mirándolo feo -no esta tan bonita... ¿qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?- dijo Rarity mientras Rockaid iba a decir algo pero la unicornio se le adelante -dices algo y te asesino mocoso- haciendo que Rockaid se callara asustándose

-¿Esa es la yegua que te pateo el trasero de Ven?- decía Dashie

-Que no me pateo el trasero... entiéndanlo carajo!- grito Ventus

-... Qué raro, no hay mucha información al respecto con esta batpony... ni su nombre lo dice, ni un alias- dijo Celestia viendo atentamente a la yegua murciélago

-Dijo que se llamaba Selina- dijo Ventus

-Pero aun así no tengo información al respecto de esa batpony- dijo Celestia mirándola atentamente

-¿Ocurre algo princesa?- pregunto Spike

-Juraría haberla visto anteriormente… pero no recuerdo donde- dijo Celestia

-¿No tendrá algo que ver con la guardia nocturna princesa Celestia?- dijo Ventus

-¿Por qué lo dices Ventus?- pregunto Fluttershy

-Escuche algo curioso que dijo ella... me dijo que "así es como entrenan a la guardia real hoy en día"- dijo Ventus -¿cree usted que tenga algo que ver con eso y que esté relacionado con esa mujer?-

-Podría ser una pista quizás, este trabajando en estos momentos- comento Tennessee

-Habrá que averiguarlo a fondo- dijo Celestia mientras desaparecía la pantalla -le diré a mi hermana que averigüe a fondo de esto tal vez encontremos algo ahí-

-Y averiguar esto también- dijo Ignos pasándole la muestra que recogió a la alicornio -es una muestra de un pony que encontré en el lugar estaba todo calcinado... tal vez haya una pista ahí- dijo Ignos

-Lo investigare a fondo, buen trabajo caballero de la magia- dijo Celestia quedándose con la muestra

-Miren esto... aquí esta una foto de Ventus en el libro bingo- dijo Spike examinando la libreta

-¿En serio?- dijo Rarity

-Bueno más bien en su otra vida… como Red Demon- dijo Twilight mirándolo también

-¿Y qué dice de nuestro chico malo?- pregunto Ignos -¿y en qué lugar esta?-

-Como sea… a mí no me interesa, eso fue en el pasado- dijo Ventus dándoles la espalda

-De hecho esta en el último lugar y tienes media estrella- al decir eso Spike el pegaso vuela y le arrebata el libro

-Dame eso quiero ver- dijo Ventus

-Creí que no te interesaba- dijo Rainbow

-Cállate, solo medio curiosidad... no puede ser solo tengo media estrella... no jodan... la última vez que vi esto yo tenía tres estrella y estaba en el numero cincuenta de los más buscados, ¿cómo es posible que haya pasado esto?- preguntaba Ventus

-Quizás por que degastes eso atrás y ahora eres caballero- dijo Applejack

-Y ya te dejaron de ver como un criminal- dijo Fluttershy

-Tal vez tengas razón Fluu- dijo Ventus -como sea eso fue en el pasado así que no me importa- decía regresándole la libreta a Spike

-¿Oye y yo sigo estando en la lista Spike?- preguntaba Tennessee

-Déjame ver... aquí estas... estas en el numero treinta y tienes una estrella- dijo Spike

-¿Una estrella?, ¿cómo es posible que este ladrón tenga una estrella y yo solo media?- dijo Ventus enojándose

-Oíste tesoro soy más malo que Ventus- dijo Tennessee -soy una superestrella-

-Uhhh... si eres todo un malvado- dijo Applejack siguiéndole la corriente -mi chico malo-

-Esto no es justo- dijo Ventus

-Exageras Ven, solo es una estúpida lista de aquel entonces- dijo Rainbow

-¿A quién tengo que matar para subir de rango?- preguntaba Ventus

-Oye tengo una idea… ¿qué tal si te enfrentas a Tennessee en un combate de almohadas?- dijo Pinkie emocionada

-Jajaja... si sería genial... súper estrella contra media estrella… la pelea del siglo- dijo Ignos haciendo que los ponys comenzaran a reírse

-Ya vez lo que provocas maldito- gritaba Ventus todo sonrojado dándole un puñetazo en la cara de Ignos lanzándolo contra la pared

-Solo bromeaba- dijo Ignos con los ojos orbitados estilo anime

-Haber si ya dejas de decir estupideces- dijo Ventus -¿quién hizo esa lista si se puede saber?-

-La capitana Spitfire- dijo Spike

-Eso lo explica todo… carajo- dijo Ventus

-Se ve que esa mujer todavía te odia Ventus- dijo Fluttershy

-Sabía que debí haberme quedado en casa hoy- decía el pegaso rojo recargándose en su pegaso todo deprimido

-Bueno regresare a Canterlot a contarle a mi hermana y veré si nos puede ayudar... y de paso... voy a actualizar esta libreta de bingo para borrarlos a ustedes dos- dijo Celestia

-¿Es necesario princesa?- dijo Tennessee todo triste

-Ustedes ya son caballeros, no sería correcto que estén ahí- dijo Celestia

-Bueno ya que... adiós al chico malo- dijo Tennessee

-Princesa… ¿y no puede ponerme usted en la lista?-

-¿Para qué quieres eso enano?- pregunto Rarity

-Es que quiero presumirle a mi chica para que vea lo malvado que soy y de paso le pone ahí unas cinco estrellas- dijo Rockaid

-Contigo enano… hasta te podríamos ponerte diez estrellas por lo peligro que eres- dijo Twilight

-¿En serio?- dijo Rockaid sonriendo de felicidad acercándose a ella

-Por supuesto que no- gritaba Twilight dándole un sapo en la cabeza

-Con permiso queridas ponys, buenas noches- dijo Celestia abandonando la sala mientras los ponys se despedían de ella

-Adiós princesa- decían al unísono

-Bueno aquí se rompió una taza y cada quien para su casa, algo me dice que vamos a tener mucho trabajo el día de mañana- dijo Ignos quien estiraba los músculos -buenas noches a todos-

-Ignos antes de que te vayas tengo algo que decirte- decía Twilight volando hacia el

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Ignos... no es como decirte esto... pero- decía Twilight haciendo unas señas -podrías hacerme un favor-

-Claro princesa de que se trata- decía Ignos

-Bueno... es que... yo…-

-¿Qué le pasa a Twilight?- pregunto Ventus a Spike

-Espéralo y veraz- dijo Spike con una cámara grabando el momento

-No sé cómo decírtelo... pero-

-¿Que pasa Twilight?- pregunto Ignos ya preocupado

-Es que si te digo te vas a enojar conmigo- dijo la princesa

-Nena... jamás me voy a enojar contigo, te amare en las buenas y en las malas, no creo que la notica sea tan grave- dijo el unicornio tomándole el casco plantándole un beso ahí -¿de qué se trata?-

-Ok... aquí voy- decía la alicornio tomando una bocanada de aire -mis papas nos invitaron a su casa el día de mañana por su aniversario-

-¿Queeeee?- gritaba Ignos -¿con tus papas?- el unicornio no tardo más quedándose completamente desmayado en el piso sorprendiéndose todos los ponys por lo que vieron

-Azoto la res- dijo Applejack

-Jajajajajajajaja-

-Ventus no te rías- decía Fluttershy intentando callar al pegaso pero no pudo tanto Ventus como Spike, Rainbow y Pinkie se rieron a carcajadas

-Al parecer si fue grave la noticia- dijo Tennessee riéndose discretamente

-Ignos… despierta Ignos…- decía Twilight sacudiéndolo con fuerza mientras los demás trataban de ayudarlo a que despertar mientras la noche caía en el hermoso castillo de la amistad esperando un nuevo día


	2. Asuntos de familia

**_*Capitulo 2: Asuntos de familia_**

A la mañana siguiente en la casa de los Caballeros…

-¿Por qué?... desgracia... ¿porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí?, ¿yo que hice para merecer esto?- decía el unicornio lamentándose recargado en un sofá

-¿Todavía sigues con eso Night?- dijo Rockaid mientras Ventus no paraba de reírse por lo que sucedió anteriormente en el castillo

-Es que tu no lo entiendes, es una encrucijada lo que voy a hacer... no voy a salir de esta misión... si muero haya... quiero que sepan que son los mejores amigos que he tenido... y los quiero chicos- dijo Ignos con lágrimas estilo anime

-Jajajajajaja-

-Tú ya deja de reírte Fast y tu deja de estar de dramático!- grito Rockaid -ni que fuera el fin del mundo-

-Pero para el si lo es- dijo Spike llegando a la casa junto con un perro blanco pastor alemán -¿verdad Reyzord?-

-Guau-

-Solo vas a ir a cenar con los papás de Twilight... mírale el lado bueno vas a tragar... y gratis- dijo Rockaid

-Pero su madre me enterrara su cuchillo antes de la comida- dijo Ignos

-Jajajaja-

-Ya Ventus!- grito Rockaid callando al pegaso rojo

-Guau, guau-

-¿Que no lo recuerdas Reyzord?... fue hace mucho tiempo atrás, tú estabas ahí al igual que los caballeros- dijo Spike

-No creo que la mamá de Twilight te siga odiando todavía por eso- dijo Rockaid

-Amigo la mujeres jamás olvidan... son rencorosas como no tienes idea- dijo Spike -te lo restriegan a cada momento-

-Fue el mejor día de mi vida... no me había divertido así en mucho tiempo- dijo Ventus sonriendo

-Cállate!- grito Ignos mientras recordaba el día en que conoció a los papás de su pony

Flashback

Tiempo atrás en que Twilight era todavía unicornio y los caballeros apenas eran conocidos

-Muy bien el cuarto está arreglado y todo limpio... creo que me hace falta una cosa mas- decía Twilight caminando en círculos en un pent-house que le presto la princesa Celestia para que ahí se reuniera con su padres -pero no recuerdo que es…-

-Twilight tranquila, solo vendrán tus papás- dijo Spike siguiéndola

-Lo se Spike pero quiero que se vea perfecto, es la primera vez que les presentare a mis amigos los caballeros reales, en especial a mi pony Ignos, quieres darles una buena impresión- dijo Twilight caminando por los nervios -ya recordé que falta… los caballeros... ¿dónde diablos están?-

-Aquí estamos mi lady, no temas... lo caballeros estamos aquí- dijo Ventus entrando muy seguro de sí mismo seguido de Rockaid, Tennessee y Reyzord

-Que frasecita tan guey sacaste Ventus-

-Rockaid!- grito Ventus

-Guau-

-Tu no digas nada Reyzord-

-Qué bueno que llegaron- decía la unicornio ya aliviada pero de pronto -un momento… uno, dos, tres… ¿dónde esta Ignos?... ¿qué le hicieron a mi Ignos?- decía la unicornio sacudiendo con fuerzas al pegaso

-Tranquila Twilight, Ignos fue a comprar algo en una tienda de Canterlot para impresionar a tus padres, no debe tardar en llegar- dijo Tennessee calmándola mientras el pegaso cayó al suelo

-Lo siento chicos... es que estoy muy nerviosa ya que es la primera vez que los conocerán completamente y bueno…- decía Twilight comiéndose su pelo por los nervios

-No te exaltes mujer tu tranquila y yo nervioso- dijo Rockaid

-Mira como tienes el pelo, déjame arreglarte enano- dijo Twilight acomodándole el cabello al potrillo

-Twilight me avergüenzas- dijo Rockaid todo sonrojado

-No te preocupes Twilight, ya veraz que les causaremos una buena impresión a tus papás les caeremos bien... al igual que lo hicieron con mi Fluu y las demás- dijo Ventus

-Solo espero que Ignos no salga con una de sus pen...-

-Rockaid!- grito Twilight

-(toc toc toc)-

-Hay no, ya llegaron e Ignos no está aquí- dijo Twilight hiperventilándose

-Twilight cálmate a lo mejor es Ignos- dijo Spike corriendo a la entrada seguido de los demás al momento que abrió la puerta un unicornio apareció todo sucio quejándose

-ahhhhhh-

-Ignos- dijeron los ponys

-¿Que te paso?, ¿porque estas así de sucio?- decía Twilight

-Es que fui al mercado a comprar una botella de vino de la mejor marca para impresionar a tus padres- dijo Ignos relatando -quedaba una botella cuando de pronto una maldita yegua histérica se me puso enfrente y quería agarrar mi botella, y pues yo no me quise dejar y terminamos peleándonos-

-En resumen se dieron en la madre- dijo Rockaid

-Rockaid!- grito Twilight

-Era bien gruñona, se puso bien histérica, que ella ocupaba la botella porque quería impresionar al pony especial de su hija, así que me arrebato la botella pero yo no me deje y le quite su pastel de chocolate y corrí... pero desgraciadamente me alcanzo y me estrello en un puesto de fruta mientras ella gritaba y me acusaba de ladrón mientras lastimaba mi cuerpo y solo por eso me estrello la botella en la cabeza, por eso estoy todo sucio- decía el unicornio todo triste

-Qué triste, déjame tocarlo en el violín más pequeño del mundo- dijo Rockaid

-Lo que me faltaba ahora te peleas con las mujeres mayores solo por comida... te pasas de veras- dijo Ventus dándole un zape

-¿Y que le paso a la yegua?- pregunto Twilight

-Sin querer le agarre la pata trasera al querer levantarme y se calló encima del pastel- dijo Ignos riéndose en esa última parte -pero al ver su expresión de ira tuve que correr por que ella comenzó a perseguirme y en el último instante me desvanecí mágicamente mientras ella me gritaba "vas a ver hijo de la chin..."-

-Está bien no es necesario que cuentes eso- dijo Spike

-Vaya forma de empezar esta linda velada- dijo Ignos cuando de pronto se escucharon golpes en la puerta

-Hay no, son mis padres, Ignos ve al baño y límpiate- ordenaba Twilight -pero rápido que te quiero para ayer-

-Si mi vida- dijo Ignos corriendo al baño

-Spike abre la puerta- dijo Ventus

-Si señor- el dragón se fue a la puerta abriéndola al instante entrando ahí un unicornio azul fuerte -hola Nightlight-

-Hola Spike tiempo sin vernos- dijo el señor Light saludándolo

-Hola papá- dijo Twilight

-Twili mi vida- dijo su padre abrazando a su hija -¿cómo sigue mi niña preciosa?-

-Tu sabes... bien- dijo Twilight

-Y estos deben de ser tu nuevos amigos ¿no es así?- dijo Nightlight acercándose a ellos -los caballeros reales-

-Ventus Fast caballero del viento, mucho gusto señor- dijo el pegaso rojo saludándolo cordialmente

-Un gusto- dijo el unicornio susurrándole a su hija -creí que era una yegua... por esa crin tan larga- decía eso mientras Twilight comenzaba a reírse traviesamente mientras Ventus comenzaba a toser

-No es ninguna yegua... gruñe como toda una señorita en su periodo pero así es nuestro amigo Ven de amargado como siempre- dijo el vaquero quitándose el sombrero mientras Ventus lo veía con odio -Tennessee Kid Cooper, caballero de la tierra-

-Eres todo un caballero Cooper- dijo Nightlight aceptando el saludo

-Nada más tenga cuidado con sus objetos de valor por este pony te manda a la quiebra-

-Rockaid!- grito Twilight mirándolo feo mientras el potrillo silbaba

-Y este pequeñito debe de ser el famoso Rockaid Hunter-

-Así es señor, el caballero de la destreza a sus órdenes si tiene algún problema con alguien... no dude en llamarme para darle sus pataditas, reventarle el hocico y mandarlo hasta la chin...-

-jajaja niños… así son papá ¿me entiendes verdad?- dijo Twilight tapándole la boca

-Guau-

-Y ¿quién es este amigo?-

-Él es Reyzord es la mascota de la familia de Ignos- dijo Spike mientras el perro lo saludaba cordialmente

-Que perro tan educado- dijo Light

-Por cierto… ¿dónde está mamá?-

-Tu madre no tarda en llegar... tuvo un pequeño accidente- dijo Nightlight

-¿Que le paso?... ¿está bien?- decía la unicornio preocupada

-Tranquila mi amor, ella está bien solo que fue al mercado y tuvo problemas con un unicornio idiota- decía su padre

-¿un unicornio idiota?- dijo Rockaid

-Mi Velvet compro un delicioso pastel de chocolate y quería comprar una botella del mejor vino, todo iba bien hasta...-

-Que se me apareció ese unicornio hijo de su...- decía la madre de la unicornio, Twilight Velvet entrando al lugar

-Hola mamá- dijo Twilight abrazándola

-Hola hija... hola Spike- decía la unicornio blanca frotándole la cabeza

-Hola Velvet, se ve muy guapa el día de hoy- dijo Spike

-Gracias Spike- dijo Velvet sonrojada per el cumplido que dijo

-Buenas noches señora Velvet- decían los tres caballeros saludándola al mismo tiempo

-Así que estos son tus amigos hija-

-Si mamá ellos son Ventus, Rockaid y Tennessee-

-Guau-

-Y este es Reyzord- dijo Twilight

-Mucho gusto a todos... hija ¿dónde está... tu pony especial?, ansió conocerlo- dijo Velvet emocionada

-Está limpiándose en un momento estará con nosotros- dijo Spike

-Mientras tanto por que no termina de contar el encuentro que tuvo- dijo Rockaid

-Con solo recordarlo se me hierve la sangre- dijo Velvet -el muy ingrato trato de robarme el pastel solo porque no le di la botella que porque quería impresionar a los padres de su pony especial, así que el muy ingrato me robo el pastel, yo lo perseguí y lo tumbe en el puesto de fruta mientras le gritaba ladrón... así que le di la botella estrellándoselo en la cabeza- dijo Velvet

-Bien hecho señora Velvet, me hubiera llamado para partirle el hocico a ese hijo de pu...-

-Rockaid!- grito Twilight

-Oh, oh-

-¿Que pasa Spike?- dijo Ventus mientras el dragón tenía un mal presentimiento

-Y dime Velvet… ¿de casualidad el unicornio le agarro la pata cayéndose encima del pastel?-

-Así es... ¿cómo lo supiste?- preguntaba la unicornio blanca

-Oh, oh- decía él bebe dragón tragando algo de saliva

-Oye cariño… ¿crees que a tu pony le guste el pastel de chocolate?- dijo Velvet apareciendo mágicamente el pastel -le quiero causar una buena impresión-

-De eso no te preocupes le va a encantar- dijo Twilight

-Traga de todo- dijo Ventus -sobre todo el pastel-

-¿Alguien dijo pastel?- decía la voz del unicornio azul

-Ignos ya te arreglaste, ven para que conozcas a mis padres- dijo Twilight -y si trajo pastel-

-Que bien, que bien, que bien, que bien, que bien, que bien- decía Ignos llegando ya limpio y arreglado para conocer a su futuros suegros pero esa felicidad que tenía cambio a uno de miedo y asombro al ver lo que veía en frente, tanto Ignos como Velvet se sorprendieron al verse

-Es ella/el!- decían la madre y el pony especial de Twilight al unísono mirándose con enojo

-Esto no va a terminar bien- dijo Spike

-Guau- Reyzord se tapa los ojos con sus garras para no ver lo que sucederá después

-¿De que estas hablando idiota?- pregunto Ventus

-Es la harpía que me estrello la botella en la cabeza!- grito Ignos

-Ignos!- grito Twilight

-Y este es el ladrón que se quería robar mi pastel!- gritaba Velvet completamente furiosa mientras Nightlight agarraba a la fiera

-Mamá!- gritaba Twilight

-Iba a robártelo pero ya te lo habías comido, ¿o que ya se te olvido que ya te zumbaste todo el pastel después de la caída que te diste?- dijo el unicornio azul en tono burlón haciendo enojar a la unicornio blanca desapareciendo mágicamente apareciendo frente a el tumbándolo al suelo mientras comenzaba a estrangular al unicornio

-Así te quería agarrar- decía Velvet estrangulándolo

-Mamá basta!- decía Twilight tratando de quitarla pero no podía al igual que su padre

-Velvet cuenta hasta diez- dijo Nightlight

-Jajajajajajaja-

-Ven no te rías- dijo Tennessee

-Lo siento… pero no puedo evi…jajajajaja- decía Ventus riéndose a carcajadas

-Chicos ayúdenme- dijo Twilight pidiendo ayuda a los caballeros

-Lo haría pero tu madre me da miedo- dijo Rockaid

-A mí ni me veas Twilight- dijo Spike cruzado de brazos

-Yo te ayudaría pero como dice el clan Cooper, no debo meterme en los asuntos familiares de otros-

-¿Que hice... para merecer esto?... yo solo quería pastel...- decía Ignos

-Maldito ahora veraz- dijo Velvet agarrando el pastel embarrándoselo en la cara -¿quieres pastel?... pues ahí tienes tu pastel-

-Ayudaaa!- gritaba Ignos todo embarrado y atragantado de pastel mientras que Twilight, su padre, Rockaid y Tennessee ayudaban intentando detener a la yegua evitando que haga un homicidio

-Hola chicos traje pastel- decía Pinkie llegando de la nada con un carrito con un pastel viendo el desmadre que se producía -veo que la están pasando su velada de maravilla wheeee- decía la pony rosa sonriendo uniéndose a la pelea

Fin del flashback

-Sigo sin entender... ¿qué estaba haciendo Pinkie Pie ese día?- preguntaba Rockaid

-Guau-

-Así es Reyzord… ese es uno de los más grandes misterios de Pinkie Pie- dijo Ventus

-Desde ese día Ignos no ha vuelto agarrar pastel durante un tiempo- dijo Spike

-Y casí termina muerto- dijo Ventus limpiándose las lágrimas de tanto reír -fue un placer haberte conocido Ignos-

-Cállate!- grito el unicornio azul cuando de pronto

-Hola Ignos ¿ya estás listo?- dijo Twilight emocionada entrando a la casa

-Bueno... veraz este... yo... no me siento bien... coff, coff- decía fingiendo que tosía

-Ignos exageras… no tienes nada- decía la alicornio seriamente -levántate vámonos-

-No voy a ir Twilight- dijo Ignos -¿que no te acuerdas lo que paso la última vez?... casí muero-

-Solo fue un mal entendido, ¿o acaso vas a dejarme... a una alicornio indefensa... sola en Canterlot?- dijo Twilight con una carita tierna

-Pero sabes cuidarte sola- dijo Ignos contratacando con una carita tierna

-Pero tú eres mi pony especial y mi mejor amigo... ¿que no es eso lo que tienes que hacer?- decía la alicornio contratacando haciendo su carita más linda

-Voy a morir si voy a haya- dijo Ignos haciendo su carita más linda

-VAS A IR Y PUNTO FINAL!- gritaba la princesa asustando a todos -ORDENES DE TU PRINCESA!-

-Bla bla bla bla... no voy a ir y punto- dijo Ignos dándole la espalda haciendo que los caballeros y el dragón se preocuparan, mientras que la alicornio lo mirara con furia

Cinco minutos después en el tren hacia Canterlot

-¿No te da gusto Ignos?- dijo Twilight muy emocionada por ver a su padres

-Si mi vida… estoy tan emocionado…- dijo Ignos con sarcasmo

-No cabe duda... desde que Twilight se convirtió en alicornio da más miedo la princesita- dijo Rockaid

-Ni que lo digas- dijo Ventus

-En eso estoy de acuerdo caballeros, da más miedo que mi vieja- dijo Tennessee -¿verdad Reyzord?- decía acariciando al perro

-Guau-

-Al menos me alegra saber que ustedes amigos míos me van a acompañar en este momento- dijo Ignos

-Debes de estar bromeando, bájate de tu nube Ignos... no te vamos a acompañar- dijo Ventus

-Entonces… ¿por qué nos están acompañando?- preguntaba Ignos

-Ventus y yo vamos a ir al castillo, iremos con la princesa Luna a investigar los registros de la guardia nocturna a ver si encontramos una pista sobre esa tal Selina- dijo Tennessee

-Y si encontramos algo estaremos aun paso adelante para saber el paradero de Lord Draco- dijo Ventus

-Y yo voy a ayudar en la boutique de Rarity- dijo Rockaid

-¿Y necesitan ayuda?- preguntaba Ignos

-No necesitan de tu ayuda Ignos, ellos estarán bien- dijo Twilight mirando por la ventana contemplando el paisaje

-Demonios- dijo Ignos todo triste

-Si te llega a pasar algo Ignos siempre estarás en nuestro corazón- dijo Rockaid riéndose al igual que Tennessee y Ventus

-Muéranse!- gritaba el unicornio

-Guau-

-Gracias Reyzord… al menos es bueno saber que un amigo si esta de mi lado- dijo el unicornio restregándoselos en la cara

-No estarás solo, me tienes a mí y a Spike... por cierto ¿dónde esta?- preguntaba la alicornio por su amigo dragón

-Dijo que iba ir al baño- contesto Ventus

-Pues espero que se dé prisa porque ya estamos a punto de llegar- dijo Twilight viendo en la ventana la hermosa ciudad de Canterlot

En alguna parte del tren él bebe dragón se encontraba escribiendo algo en un pergamino

-Y esa es la situación en la que estamos pasando... ojala te este yendo mejor que a nosotros... espero que puedas escribirme... tanto tu familia como tus amigos te echamos de menos... en especial yo... espero que puedas escribirme pronto... te quiere Spike- Spike termino de escribir en el pergamino enrollándolo para después soltar un fuego plateado quemándolo mágicamente yéndose hacia su destino -ojala regreses pronto- decía el dragón pensando en aquella amiga que hizo en el pasado

-Siguiente estación, Canterlot!... todo abajo!- gritaba el encargado del tren escuchándolo él bebe dragón

-Es cierto, los chicos- decía Spike corriendo a toda prisa saliendo del tren

-Aquí estamos Spike!- gritaba Twilight a lo lejos viendo el dragón reuniéndose con ellos

-Lo siento me estaba limpiando- dijo Spike subiéndose al lomo de la princesa

-Princesa Twilight, Spike, Ignos, Rockaid, Ventus, Tennessee cuanto tiempo sin vernos- decía un pony terrenal color blanco con armadura de la guardia lunar color negra con una capa blanca -bienvenidos a Canterlot-

-Hola capitán Shield Heart- dijo Twilight saludándolo

-¿qué onda?- dijo Rockaid

-Que hay- dijo Tennessee

-Hola- dijo Spike

-Es bueno volver a verte Shield- dijo Ventus

-Hola…- dijo Ignos sin ánimos

-Guau-

-¿Y a qué se debe este recibimiento?- preguntaba Twilight

-Supe que vendrían así que el capitán Shield y yo decidimos darles la bienvenida- decía una alicornio aterrizando frente a ellos

-Princesa Luna- decían al unísono

-Hola a todos- dijo Luna

-Princesa que alegría volver a verla, sigue igual de hermosa como siempre- dijo Tennessee tomando su casco plantándole un beso

-Tu siempre tan caballeroso Tennessee- decía la alicornio de la noche sonrojada -¿que diría Applejack si te viera haciendo eso?-

-¿Applejack está aquí?- dijo el vaquero asustado mirando a todos lados

-Solo está bromeando Cooper, no te asustes- dijo Shield dándole el alivio al vaquero

-Me imagino que ya sabe el por qué estamos aquí ¿o no?- decía Ventus

-Anoche mi hermana mayor me conto todo- dijo Luna seriamente -nos estamos enfrentando a un enemigo muy peligroso-

-Aspros Galaxy...alias Lord Draco- dijo Shield

-Según lo que me conto Cel... él está muerto- dijo Luna

-Pues en eso se equivocan, está más vivo que nunca- dijo Tennessee

-Y sus miembros nos dieron una paliza a todos, en especial a Ventus que lo golpeo una batpony-

-Y dale con eso… ¿a ti quien te pregunto enano metiche?- dijo Ventus dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-Pero no entiendo, ¿qué está haciendo un traficante aquí?- preguntaba Shield

-Sembrando terror a nuestro amado reino capitán... lo cual nuestro deber es detenerlo- dijo Luna

-Por eso estamos aquí Luna- dijo Ventus -Tennessee y yo...-

-Cel también me conto lo que van a hacer por eso estoy aquí para ayudarlos- dijo la alicornio comenzando a volar -vamos ponys los veré en el castillo-

-Andando ponys en marcha- dijo Ignos empezando a caminar

-Tu no vas a ir Ignos... tu yo vamos a otro lugar- dijo Twilight jalando al unicornio con su magia mientras este gritaba pidiendo ayuda -estaremos en la casa de mis padres por si necesitan algo... vamos Reyzord-

-Guau-

-Ok princesa, cuídense saluda a tus padres de mi parte- dijo Ventus

-¿Irán a ver a los papás de Twilight?, ¿quién lo diría?- dijo Shield

-Yeep- respondió Ventus

-Fue un gusto en haberlo conocido- dijo Shield dando el pésame

-¿Así que tu también sabes el por qué cierto?- pregunto Tennessee

-Fui el primero en enterarme- dijo Shield -Shining y Cadence iban a ir también-

-En serio... ¿y llevaran a su hija?- pregunto Rockaid

-Si- respondió Shield

-Que bien- dijo Rockaid comenzando a caminar -los veré después chicos voy a ayudar a Rarity y de paso veré a Shining y a Cadence-

-Ok enano... muy bien ponys hay trabajo que hacer- dijo Tennessee

-Caballeros en marcha- dijo Ventus volando hacia el castillo seguido de Tennessee y el capitán Shield

En la casa de los padres de Twilight

-Hola hija bienvenida- dijo el señor Light saludándola recibiéndolo en la entrada

-Hola papi- dijo Twilight feliz de verlos

-Hola mi amor- dijo su madre Velvet

-Hola Spike- decían los papás saludando al bebe dragon

-Señor Light, Velvet- dijo Spike

-Feliz aniversario a los dos- dijo Twilight

-Y ojala que su matrimonio dure por mucho tiempo- dijo Spike

-Gracias y... ¿vinieron ustedes solos?- preguntaba su padre

-No de hecho traje a...- decía la princesa pero no había señales de su caballero

-Guau-

-Gracias Reyzord... un momento- la alicornio bajo a Spike salió de la casa y regresando trayendo a rastras al unicornio -ven acá-

-Auch… mi orejita- dijo Ignos adolorido

-Mamá... papá... supongo que todavía se acuerdan de Ignos ¿cierto?- dijo la princesa

-Si como olvidarlo- dijo Nightlight saludándolo -hola Ignos-

-Hola señor Light- dijo Ignos

-¿Velvet no vas a decir algo?- preguntaba Nightlight

-Veo que sigues con ese animal…- dijo la unicornio blanca

-Velvet sin ofender pero Reyzord es un buen perro y un gran amigo- dijo Spike defendiendo al perro

-Me refiero a ese animal que tienes como pony especial mi hija- dijo Velvet callando al dragón dando un momento de silencio incomodo

-También me da gusto por volver a verla señora Velvet- decía Ignos con sarcasmo

-Bueno… es una bonita manera de comenzar esta platica- dijo Twilight sonriendo traviesamente

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo hija adelante pasen siéntanse cómodos- dijo Light haciéndolos pasar mientras la madre no dejaba de ver con odio al unicornio azul

-Huele delicioso- decía Ignos olfateando algo -percibo que son hamburguesas-

-Tu sí que tienes un buen olfato- dijo Nightlight sonriéndole -así es... comeremos eso-

-Genial- dijo Ignos -¿necesita que lo ayude en algo?-

-Puedes ayudarme a prepararlas- dijo Light

-Claro- dijo Ignos

-Nada mas no vayas a tragártelo todo- dijo Velvet

-Mamá!- grito Twilight

-Oye tu amigo el pegaso rojo dijo que este troglodita traga lo que sea- dijo Velvet

-En eso estamos de acuerdo Velvet-

-Spike!- gritaba Twilight dándole un coscorrón

-Oigan… no me juzguen es que tengo un hambre- dijo Ignos

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Canterlot en la oficina del capitán Shield

-¿Alguna pista amigo Ventus?- preguntaba Tennessee revisando en tanto papeleo

-Tantos nombres pero no hay nada relacionado con esta batpony- dijo Ventus revisando una carpeta

-Hay que seguir buscando- dijo Shield ayudándolos en eso la alicornio de la noche entra a la oficina

-¿Cómo va con la búsqueda?- preguntaba Luna

-De mal en peor alteza, no hay nada relacionado con esa tal Selina- dijo Ventus -es como si nunca hubiera trabajado aquí-

-O tal vez nunca trabajo para la guardia nocturna- dijo Shield

-Tiene que haber trabajado, de eso estoy seguro... no sé por qué pero lo presiento- dijo Ventus revisando otra carpeta

En la casa de los papás de Twilight en el patio

-No lo haces tan mal Ignos- dijo Light viendo como el unicornio preparaba el asador

-¿Que puedo decir?, tengo experiencia en esto- dijo Ignos poniendo el carbón mientras las yeguas preparaban la mesa

-¿Verdad que Ignos es impresionante mamá?- dijo Twilight

-...- Velvet no decía nada observándolo atentamente

-Deberías de darle otra oportunidad Velvet- dijo Spike poniendo las sillas

-¿Ya hacías parrilladas?- preguntaba el señor Light

-No… de hecho siempre terminaba volando el asador- dijo Ignos mientras Twilight y Spike se golpeaban la frente

-¿En serio?- decía Velvet

-Cuando era niño el último que volé término en la casa de alguien con un hoyo en el techo- dijo Ignos a punto de prender el asador con su cuerno

-Hasta aun lado no quiero que vueles mi casa- dijo Velvet haciéndolo a un lado tomando a Spike como encendedor prendiendo el asador

-Mamá- decía Twilight

-¿No estas oyendo hija?- dijo Velvet

-Pero era solamente un niño, el ya no hace esas cosas- dijo Twilight

-¿Y la vez que quemo tu cocina?- decía él bebe dragón

-Spike!- grito Twilight

-¿Y qué tal esa vez que voló tu laboratorio?... ¿o ese fue Rockaid?... a no espera… esa fuiste tu- dijo Spike, mientras la alicornio le metía un zape en la cabeza cuando de pronto se escuchó un timbre

-Alguien toca- dijo Ignos

-Yo abriré- dijo Velvet entrando a la casa mientras Ignos se iba al asador

-Nightlight que ese tipo no se acerque al asador!- gritaba al unicornio mientras Ignos se iba a la mesa a sentarse recargando su cara en la mesa

-Twilight pon ese cuchillo en mi espalda y mátame ¿quieres?- dijo Ignos

-Ignos no empieces- dijo Twilight

-Es la verdad, no sé por qué demonios me trajiste aquí... me siento como un estúpido aquí- decía el caballero

-¿Maaaas?- dijo Spike mientras la pareja lo veía feo

-¿Qué otra cosa podría pasar?- preguntaba Ignos

-Miren quien llego- decía Velvet llegando con un unicornio blanco y crin azul y una alicornio rosa con una pequeña alicornio con alas grandes en su lomo

-Hola familia- decían Cadence y Shining al unísono -feliz aniversario mamá y papá-

-Genial… ¿por qué siempre tengo que preguntar eso?- decía Ignos con la cabeza en la mesa mientras Spike le sobaba la cabeza en señal de lastima mientras los papás se iban a saludar a su hijo y nuera

-Hola hermano- dijo Twilight abrazando a su hermano y a su cuñada -Cadence-

-Hola Twilight- decía la alicornio abrazando a su cuñada para después saludar a la hija de Cadence y Shining, Flurry Heart

-¿Cómo está mi sobrinita favorita?- decía dándole un beso a la bebe quien esta se reía

-Dice que bien Twilight- dijo Cadence respondiéndole mientras le daba un beso -aquí portándose bien sin causar problemas-

-Guau-

-Hola Reyzord, veo que también Ignos esta aquí- decía el príncipe yendo a saludarlo -hola Ignos- decía saludo al unicornio azul

-Señor Armor- dijo Ignos con una expresión de tristeza sin despegar la cara de la mesa

-Por lo que estoy viendo y por tu expresión diría que te esta yendo muy mal con mi suegra- dijo Cadence acercándosele

-No tienes idea Cadence, como me gustaría un trago en estos momentos- dijo Ignos mirando a los príncipes del Imperio de Cristal, en eso la hija de Cadence comienza a volar aterrizando en la cabeza del unicornio azul -hola escuincla ¿cómo estás?... ¿fastidiando a tus padres verdad?... como siempre- dijo Ignos pellizcándole sus mejillas haciéndola reír -pequeña demonio-

-Oye… tu no le digas así a mi nieta!- gritaba Velvet

-Yo puedo decirle como yo quiera- contrataco Ignos tomando a la niña con sus cascos -¿verdad escuincla?- decía el unicornio haciendo caras graciosas a la niña haciéndola reír

-Tranquila mamá por nosotros no hay problema- dijo Shining -así le pusieron los caballeros de cariño-

-Pues es un apodo muy feo- dijo Velvet

-Y diga que no le pusimos la Dumbo región cuatro…- decía Ignos extendiendo las alas de la bebe -¿si saben a lo que me refiero?... pero Twilight no nos lo permitió- decía eso haciendo que Velvet tomara un cucharon intentando golpearlo en la cabeza pero su esposo interviene quitándoselo con su magia

-Bueno… ¿quién tiene hambre?- decía Nightlight cambiando de tema evitando un conflicto con el cucharon

En el castillo

-Es inútil, buscamos en todos los registros incluso en la guardia real y no hay nada relacionado con esa tal Selina- dijo Shield

-Hay que volver a revisar, tal vez nos pasamos de algo- dijo Ventus

-Aunque lo volviéramos hacer el resultado seguirá siendo el mismo- dijo Tennessee

-Maldita sea- dijo Ventus de mala gana

-¿Estás seguro que esa batpony te dijo eso?- preguntaba Luna

-Completamente princesa- dijo Ventus en eso la princesa se quedó pensando

-¿En qué piensas Luna?- preguntaba Tennessee

-Supongamos que esa batpony haya servido a la guardia lunar, pero digamos que... se fue- decía la alicornio

-¿Qué quiere decir princesa?- preguntaba Shield

-A lo que me refiero es que ella ya dio sus servicios y esta retirada- dijo Luna comenzando a retirarse -iré a revisar los archivos de los ponys que ya están retirados o fueron despedidos-

-¿Quiere que le ayude?- pregunto Ventus

-Gracias pero no... Si encuentro algo se los hare saber- dijo Luna llendose

-Bueno… ¿qué haremos ahora?- preguntaba Ventus

-Oye que te parece si vamos con Ignos para saber cómo le esta yendo con los padres de la princesa- dijo Tennessee -apuesto que le esta yendo terrible al pobre-

-Es lo más probable- dijo Ventus -pero a la vez divertido para nosotros… me convenciste vaquero- decía el pegaso saliendo de la oficina seguido del vaquero -¿vienes Shield?-

-Por esta ocasíón paso... tengo que hacer el papeleo, ya saben trabajo de capitán- decía Shield viendo todo el papeleo que tenía que hacer -con cuidado- decía el pony terrenal blanco viendo como los caballeros se retiraban, cuando estuvo completamente solo tomo los papeles y los quemo con la espada Nexus -papeleo resuelto… adoro mi trabajo-

En la boutique en Canterlot de Rarity

-Gracias vuelva pronto- dijo Rarity a unas yeguas después de una exitosa venta

-Veo que tu boutique te está yendo bien Rarity- dijo Rockaid a comando unos vestidos

-Como no tienes idea enano... por lo bien que me está yendo se me está ocurriendo abrir una nueva boutique en Manehattan- dijo Rarity -¿qué opinas enano?-

-Como dice mi prima, si la vida te da limones... pues deshazte de ellos- dijo Rockaid

-¿No querrás decir prepara limonada?- decía Sassy Saddle una empleada de Rarity encargada de la boutique haciendo conteo en su tabla

-Pues no es así como lo dice mi prima- dijo Rockaid sonriéndole a la unicornio -es que a veces dice puras pen...-

-Rockaid!- gritaba Rarity

-Una maravilla iba a decir- decía el enano sonriéndole traviesamente

-Rarity se nos están terminando estos materiales- dijo Sassy a la unicornio

-¿Tan rápido?- dijo Rarity

-Hemos estado haciendo un buen negocio con los vestidos que has hecho- decía la unicornio azul enseñándole su tabla a la dueña que era una grafía que subía

-Tardaríamos un tiempo en conseguirlo- dijo Rarity

-¿Y por qué no usan los vestidos que no se han vendido y usan su material para reciclarlos?- dijo Rockaid

-No es mala idea lo que dice este niño- dijo Sassy frotándole la crin

-Empezando con esos vestidos de la princesa Twilight que todavía tenemos guardados, están hechas de la misma tela que requerimos y que no se han vendido en ese entonces... pensaba ya tirarlos- dijo Rarity

-Usemos lo que se pueda rescatar- dijo Sassy yéndose junto con Rarity

-Enano cuida el lugar, si necesitas algo estaremos haya atrás- dijo Rarity -y no destruyas nada-

-Ok- dijo Rockaid estando solo comenzando a acomodar los vestidos

-Disculpe- decía una yegua entrando

-Bienvenidos a la boutique de Rarity ¿en qué le podemos ser...?- el enano no termino lo que iba a decir ya que vio a una yegua demasiado obesa color verde y crin blanca con una cutie mark que era un girasol –échate una torta… ¿qué chin... es eso?-

-De casualidad tendrá este vestido- decía la yegua obesa mostrándole un catalogo

-Si tenemos este vestido... pero es solamente para los ponys... no para hipopótamos- dijo Rockaid

-¿Que me estas queriendo decir escuincle?... ¿que no soy una pony?- decía la yegua enojándose

-¿Es usted una pony?... por qué no le encuentro la forma- dijo Rockaid observándola atentamente

-Perfecto… estos materiales siguen en buen estado- dijo Rarity descociendo los vestidos con su magia

-Ahorrándonos algo de dinero- dijo Sassy ayudándola -ese potrillo es un genio-

-Así es un genio... pero explotando cosas... pero aun así mis amigas y yo lo amamos como no tienes idea a pesar de que explote cosas- dijo Rarity cuando de pronto un estruendo se escuchó por todo el lugar -¿que fue eso?-

-Se hoyo como si una bola demoledora destruyera una casa... hay que ir a ver- dijo Sassy regresando junto con Rarity para ver el origen del problema viendo ahí un hoyo enorme en la entrada y ahí un potrillo todo lastimado -¿qué le paso al pobre niño?-

-Olvídate del niño… ¿qué le paso a mi boutique?- dijo Rarity saliendo de la boutique yendo con el pequeño sacudiéndolo con fuerzas -¿qué le hiciste a mi boutique Rockaid Hunter?-

-Aahhh- Rockaid tenía los ojos orbitados estilo anime -lo siento... pero… no tenemos... taya de... hipopótamo-

-Ahora entiendo por qué decías que era un genio explotando cosas- dijo Sassy Saddle riéndose mientras la unicornio blanca lo sacudía con fuerza

En la casa de los padres de Twilight después de un rato de sufrimiento para cierto unicornio azul

-Oye papá ¿no puedes convencer a mi mamá que trate mejor a Ignos?... digo... no merece ser tratado de esa manera- dijo Shining hablando con su padre mientras tenía en su lomo a Flurry Heart

-Tu madre jamás lo va a perdonar después de lo que sucedió... así es ella, bien rencorosa- dijo Nightlight preparando las hamburguesas mientras veían como Velvet e Ignos discutían -vaya forma de pasar nuestro aniversario-

-Sé que Ignos es... medio estúpido pero...-

-¿Medio estúpido? no lo es... es un completo estúpido- dijo Spike quien ayudaba al papá de Shining con las hamburguesas -o como dice Rockaid es un pen...-

-Rockaid... digo... Spike!- grito Shining -pero ya en serio papá... Ignos es un buen pony... te recuerdo que él es el hermano menor de mi mentora-

-Lo se hijo... lo sé... voy a tratar de hablar con ella ¿está bien?... no ganare nada pero al menos la hare entrar en razón- dijo Nightlight

Adentro de la casa en la cocina Cadence y Twilight se encontraban preparando los aperitivos

-Todo se ve delicioso Cadence- dijo Twilight viendo los manjares que hizo la princesa del amor

-¿Que puedo decir?, quiero impresionar muy bien a mis suegros- dijo Cadence sonriéndole

-Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de Ignos y mi madre- dijo Twilight viendo desde la ventana la discusión de ellos -creo que fue un error traerlo aquí- decía ella con una expresión de tristeza

-Ya veraz que tarde o temprano se llevaran bien... solo dales tiempo- dijo Cadence comenzando a picar fruta

-Temo que un día de estos terminen odiándose así como tú y Ember- dijo Twilight

-Oye tampoco es para tanto... mi odio hacia esa perra hija de su yegua madre es muy diferente- dijo Cadence recordando esa unicornio plateada -con solo pensar en ella me da un coraje- decía mientras rechinaba sus dientes

-Admítelo Cadence… la extrañas- dijo Twilight pícaramente

-Ni en un millón de años Twilight Sparkle!- gritaba la alicornio del amor después de unos segundos comenzaron a reírse las dos princesas -bueno un poco... pero no se lo digas a ella-

-¿Oye Twilight podrías pasarme un cuchillo?- dijo Ignos entrando a la cocina

-Seguro… ¿cuál quieres?- preguntaba Twilight mostrándole el cajón

-Este…- decía el tomando el más grande y filoso que había

-¿Para qué lo ocupas?- preguntaba ella

-Para encajárselo a tu madre- dijo Ignos yéndose

-Ok…- dijo Twilight como si nada luego de unos segundos -por supuesto que no Ignos!- gritaba atrayendo al unicornio con su magia quitándole el cuchillo -¿estás loco?!-

-Ya no la aguanto!- gritaba Ignos -me trata como basura y critica mi forma de ser-

-¿Quieres que te metan a la cárcel?- gritaba Twilight

-No importa... valdrá la pena- dijo Ignos

-Eso no se hace Ignos Night, ¿cuándo me has visto comportándome de esa manera tan agresiva hacia alguien? no me contestes- decía Cadence ya que Ignos iba a decirle algo

-Está bien... carajo- dijo Ignos ya estresado -¿dónde está el baño?-

-Arriba al fondo a la derecha tercera puerta- respondió Twilight, yendo Ignos arriba mientras gruñía como perro

Diez minutos después

-Como que se está tardando bastante Ignos- decía Cadence terminando de rebanar todo

-Iré a verlo- dijo Twilight volando hacia los dormitorios –Ignos… ¿estas ahí?- la alicornio llego al baño tocando la puerta -ya es hora de comer... Ignos- Twilight abrió la puerta vio al caballero en la tina del baño con agua, muerto en la bañera con las venas abiertas y en el espejo decía algo escrito con lápiz labial "tu madre me odia así que adiós mundo cruel… P.D. Ventus eres un amargado" la princesa se acercó a revisarlo acercándose a su cara diciéndole -ya levántate payaso-

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba vivo?- dijo Ignos dejando de actuar

-Es la misma broma que nos hiciste a todos en la noche de Nightmare, el cual Ventus te mando volando hasta quien sabe dónde... por qué Fluttershy estaba llorando de miedo- dijo Twilight limpiando el lugar

-Jajaja no me arrepiento de eso... debieron haber vistos su caras- dijo Ignos saliendo de la tina viendo sus cascos cubiertos de sangre pero en realidad que eran cosméticos -quería darle un buen susto a tu madre a ver si por lo menos tenía lastima por mí-

-Te mandaría a la basura- dijo Twilight con una toalla limpiándole los brazos

-Tu mamá jamás me va a aceptar- dijo Ignos todo triste -la verdad no debería de estar aquí... me siento como si no fuera parte de la familia-

-Odio admitirlo pero tienes razón- dijo Twilight ya acabándolo de limpiar saliendo del baño -mi mamá aún no está lista para aceptarte... si quieres nos vamos y...-

-De ninguna manera... estamos aquí, así que estoy dispuesto a soportar lo que sea con tal de que la pase bien- dijo Ignos

-Gracias Ignos- dijo Twilight dándole un abrazo -te prometo que un día de estos mi mamá te aceptara como eres... así como yo te acepte- decía ella mientras comenzaban a besarse

-Gracias Twilight- dijo Ignos sin dejar de besarse -bueno vayamos abajo-

-Ahora que lo pienso no te he enseñado la casa completamente- decía Twilight con una mirada seductora -¿te gustaría verla?-

-¿Por qué tan cariñosa?- preguntaba Ignos frotando su cara cariñosamente con la de ella -si es a donde creo que vamos a terminar... pues por mi está bien-

-Te llevare a mi cuarto, es el primer lugar que te gustara mucho- dijo Twilight besándolo tan pasional y agresivamente el cual el unicornio comenzó a corresponderle comenzando a entrar a una habitación

En el patio

-¿No es genial?, toda la familia reunida... ¿no te da gusto Nightlight?- dijo Velvet ya en la mesa viendo a todos reunidos esperando para comer

-Si me da gusto-

-¿Que pasa querido?- preguntaba Velvet

-Velvet... no crees que deberías de ser bueno con el pony de nuestra hija- decía el

-Lo intento, pero no puedo soportarlo… es un inmaduro un bueno para nada un hijo de su pu...-

-Suegra no frente a Flurry- dijo Cadence tapándole los oídos

-De hecho yo lo veo como un buen pony, quiere mucho a nuestra hija- dijo Nightlight -me cae bien-

-Jamás pensé que el señor Light diría eso- dijo Ventus llegando al patio junto con Tennessee ya que Spike fue el que les abrió para que entraran

-Caballeros Reales bienvenidos- dijo Cadence

-Adelante… pónganse cómodos- dijo Velvet

-hola señor Morning!- gritaba Tennessee

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí?- preguntaba Shining

-Venimos a verlo pues qué más da... ¿quería saber cómo estaba mi mejor amigo?- dijo el vaquero sentándose al lado de él abrazándolo

-No me pegues tus piojos- grito Shining apartándose de el

-Shining Armor que esa no es forma de tratar a si a tu amigo- dijo Velvet regañando a su hijo

-Pero... mamá, ni siquiera es mi amigo- dijo Shining de pronto la pequeña Flurry Heart comenzó a ver a los caballeros comenzando a sonreírles

-Hola escuincla- dijo Tennessee saludándola el cual ella sonrió

-Esa palabra…- dijo Velvet

-Es de cariño... queríamos ponerle Dumbo región cuatro ya vez por las alotas que tiene... pero Twilight dijo que no... ¿cómo estas cosa?- dijo Ventus saludándola a la bebe

-Ventus no la espantes... de por si tu horrible cara asusta-

-Cállate Spike!- grito Ventus mientras los demás comenzaron a reírse

-¿Y dónde está Rockaid?- pregunto Cadence -mi hija está ansiosa por verlo-

-Está en la boutique ayudando a Rarity, dijo vendrá en un rato más- dijo Tennessee abrazando a su amigo Shining el cual tenía deseos de estrangularlo

-Bueno regresando al tema… cariño solo trata de llevarte con Ignos ¿quieres?... hazlo por Twilight ella está triste por eso- dijo Nightlight haciéndola entrar en razón

-Supongo… que podría intentarlo- dijo Velvet dándole una pequeña sonrisa -está bien... hablare con ellos-

Por eso te amo- dijo Light dándole un beso

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto Velvet

-Fue a ver adentro a ver como estaba Ignos- dijo Cadence

-Iré a verlos- dijo Velvet mientras que Ventus iba agarrar una botana pero Cadence le pega los cascos con un cucharon

-No agarrares hasta que estemos todos- dijo Cadence

-Carajo... eso dolió- dijo Ventus sobándose haciendo que la bebe se riera

-Parece que la niña le encanta ver tu sufrimiento- dijo Tennessee

-Cállate- grito Ventus -voy con Ignos compromiso- decía el pegaso rojo retirándose

-Twilight hija... ¿están aquí?- dijo Velvet buscándolos en la parte de arriba de la casa -¿Twilight?- la unicornio blanca busco en el cuarto de su hija pero no había nadie -¿dónde se habrá metido?- de pronto escucho unos ruidos en otra parte Velvet se acercó al lugar y escucho unos rechinidos muy fuertes así que se acercó a la puerta comenzando a escuchar algo

-No... sabes... lo mucho... que he sufrido- decía Ignos quien estaba adentro que se escuchaba agitado

-Descarga tu ira... conmigo... desahógate mi vida- dijo Twilight suspirando

-¿Que está pasando?- Velvet abrió la puerta llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver lo que había adentro -por Celestia!-

-Mamá!- decía Twilight quitándose de Ignos de encima ya que estaban en pleno acto de amor sobre unas sábanas sorprendida de ver a su madre quien tenía la boca abierta

-Hola… señora Velvet…- decía Ignos con una sonrisa estúpida pensando que decir y que no sea estúpido -no es lo que parece... su hija me... mostraba su habitación donde vivía- pero no fue así para el unicornio azul

-Ahora que lo pienso... esta no es mi habitación- dijo Twilight toda sonrojada dándose cuenta hasta ahora

-Por favor… dime que es la de tu hermano- dijo Ignos comenzando a asustarse

-Pues no… es la de mis padres- dijo Twilight mientras la expresión de Ignos cambio de miedo a terror con una cara de trágame tierra

-Oye Ignos… no es por nada pero ya tengo hambre y quiero comer- dijo Ventus subiendo cuando de pronto

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG- un grito se escuchó por toda la casa oyendo incluso haya afuera

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto Shining

-Se oía como tu madre- dijo Nightlight

-Hay que ir a ver- dijo Spike adentrándose a la casa

-Eso fue la señora Velvet, parece que está en problemas- dijo Ventus muy serio corriendo hasta donde provenía el grito llegando a una puerta cerrada -no tema mamá de Twilight el caballero del viento esta aquí para...- Ventus no termino lo que iba a decir ya que la puerta se derribó cayéndole encima al pegaso mientras salía de ahí un unicornio a toda prisa mientras pasando encima de la puerta con todo y pegaso aplastándolo corriendo a otro lado mientras Ven levantaba la puerta derribada -no teman... Ventus Fast... la...-

-Violador, acosador... te matare!- gritaba Velvet pasando sobre la puerta aplastando a Ventus otra vez persiguiendo al unicornio por toda la casa dejando al pegaso más idiota de lo que ya estaba

-En... el nombre... de los caba...-

-Mamá espera no hagas nada estúpido!- gritaba Twilight pasando la puerta aplastando al pegaso mientras corría para alcanzar a su madre

-No teman...- decía Ventus cambiando saliendo de la puerta caminando torpemente sin rumbo fijo -yo los salvareeeeeeee- Ventus comenzó a caerse de las escaleras cayendo al suelo

-¿Ventus que paso?- pregunto Shining viendo al pegaso en el suelo

-jajajajaja-

-Miren la pequeña Flurry se ríe del lamento de Ventus- dijo Tennessee -que lindo-

-Calla...-

-Con permisooooo!- decía Ignos bajando a toda prisa pisando sin querer Ventus impidiendo que dijera algo corriendo a toda prisa saliendo de la casa

-¿Ese era Ignos?- dijo Cadence

-Ven aquí hijo de yegua!... juro que te voy a castrar!- decía Velvet bajando de las escalera pasando encima de Ventus

-Velvet!- grito Nightlight

-Quítenme a estos Ángel... que están en mi cabeza... dando vueltas y vuel...-

-Mamá no lo hagas!- gritaba Twilight pasando encima de Ventus como si nada sin terminar lo que iba a decir saliendo de la casa para alcanzarlos comenzando a volar

-¿Porque a mí?- decía Ventus desmayándose completamente

-jajajaja-

-Guau-

-Tienes razón Reyzord, están linda esta potranca cuando se ríe- dijo Spike mientras salían de la casa viendo la persecución que se estaban dando

-¿Que mosco le habrá picado a Velvet?- preguntaba Nightlight

-Para mí que esos dos hicieron algo que no debían y bueno mis suegra los cacho... tu sabes- dijo Cadence pícaramente

-¿No me estarás diciendo que esos dos estaban…?- decía Shining chocando los cascos

-Entonces como explicarías que Ignos no lleve su ropa- dijo Cadence

-Eso les pasa por calenturientos- dijo Tennessee

-Apuesto que en estos instantes Velvet se está lamentando de algo que no debió haber hecho y que esta arrepentida de hacerlo y ahora se desahogara con Ignos- decía Spike

-Ahí te hablan Morning... hijo del pecado-

-Ahora si vaquero, tú te lo buscaste- decía Shining comenzando a perseguirlo

-Shining no lo hagas!- gritaba Cadence

-Señor Morning cuente hasta diez relájese!- gritaba Tennesse corriendo a toda prisa

-Mi única relajación seria cuando te rompa el cuello!- gritaba Shining furioso

-Bueno… el lado bueno de todo esto es que mi hijo está haciendo ejercicio con su amigo- dijo Nightlight sonriendo melancólicamente

-Guau-

-Haaa... Ventus estará bien no te preocupes por eso- dijo Spike viendo al pegaso noqueado

-Se ven que esos dos nunca van a cambiar- dijo Shield Heart llegando -iba a llegando aquí hasta que vi al vaquero y al príncipe persiguiéndose mutuamente-

-Hola Shield ¿qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto Cadence

-La razón por la cual estoy aquí es... ¿qué le paso a Ventus?- pregunto Shield viendo en la entrada al pegaso noqueado

-Guau, guau- le respondía el perro

-Qué bueno que no soy el- dijo Shield -en fin… ¿dónde está la princesa de la amistad?-

-Mamá detente por favor si le haces algo juro que no te lo voy a perdonar!- gritaba Twilight todavía en persecución

-No me importa tiene que morir!- gritaba Velvet

-Por favor que alguien me ayude!- suplicaba Ignos sin dejar de correr

-¿No me digan que Ignos volvió a cometer otras de sus estupideces?- preguntaba Shield

-Pues ya vez... el amor- dijo Cadence avergonzada por lo que sucedía

En otra parte de la cuidad

-Te voy a matar Cooper!- gritaba Shining persiguiendo al vaquero -te romperé el cuello y luego te hare pedacitos para después dárselos a los perros-

-Tengo que usar el plan de escape- dijo Tennessee con una pequeña bomba casera -bomba de humo- el pony lo lanzo al suelo produciendo un poco de humo haciendo que el príncipe se perdiera

-Coff... coff... te atrapare... cobarde- dijo Shining furioso buscándolo pero no podía ver por todo el humo que había

-Gracias Skygrey por sus bombas de humo, un día te lo pagare anciano- dijo Tennessee corriendo a otra parte librándose de Shining cuando de pronto el vaquero choca con algo blando el cual cayó al suelo -¿qué carajos?- Tennessee comenzaba a tocar un bulto que era verde todo blando -esta calientito-

-Pervertido!- gritaba una yegua, cuando Tennessee volteo vio que lo que agarraba era los flancos de una yegua con sobrepeso, era la misma yegua que se fregó a Rockaid anteriormente -¿cómo te atreves a tocar mis flancos?-

-Perdón señora la verdad no era mi intención- decía Cooper todo apenado -yo no quería tocar sus enormes flancos-

-Auxilio guardias reales, un pervertido me quiere violar!- gritaba la yegua

-Señora por favor contrólese, soy de los buenos no creerá que... yo quiera algo con usted... y mucho menos con una hipopótamo-

-Soy una yegua-

-¿Eres una yegua?- preguntaba Tennessee

-Esto no se queda así- la yegua obesa golpea a Tennessee en la cara cayendo al suelo quedando completamente adolorido -bomba de cañón- la yegua salto muy alto cayendo encima del vaquero causando un cran estruendo

-¿Que está pasando?- preguntaba Shining llegando viendo a la yegua en el suelo levantándose viendo ahí al vaquero completamente aplastado -jajajajajajajaja- el príncipe comenzó a reírse por lo que estaba viendo

-A ver si aprendes a tratar bien a las damas- dijo la yegua retirándose

-uuhhh- era lo unico que podia decir despues de haber recibido toda esa carga en su pobre e indefenso cuerpo

-Me alegro mucho, te lo tenías merecido maldito- dijo Shining burlándose de el -por primera vez el karma está a mi favor- dijo el príncipe retirándose dejando ahí al vaquero cuando de pronto sin fijarse por donde pisaba -aaaahhhhrrrrgggg- el unicornio cae de una alcantarilla debido a que la tapa estaba abierta -haaaaaaa... mi espalda- el vaquero a rastras llego a ver al señor Armor tirado en el suelo sin poder moverse

-jajajaja... ahora los papeles cambian señor Morning... jajajaja- decía Cooper disfrutando ese momento

-Muérete- dijo Shining completamente furioso tratando de moverse pero no podía debido a su espalda

Regresando con nuestros caballeros reales… o lo que quedaban de ellos…

-¿Cómo hasta cuando despertara Ventus?- pregunto Shield viendo al pegaso noqueado todavia

-Tranquilízate capitán, le pasa eso muy a menudo- dijo Spike mientras lo picaba con un palo para ver si había señales de que seguía con vida

-Bueno será mejor irme, tal vez regrese cuando la princesa esté disponible- dijo Shield

-Shield ya que estas aquí... pudiste encontrar algo de... tu sabes- decía Spike

-Esperaba que Twilight estuviera aquí pera dárselo o alguno de los caballeros pero…- dijo Shield

-Si quieres dámelo a mi Shield- dijo Cadence acercándosele con su hija -estoy al pendiente de lo que está pasando-

-Como quiera- el pony blanco le dio una carpeta mientras Cadence le daba a Shield a su hija para que la detuviera abriendo la carpeta viendo a la batpony que estaba ahí

-¿Es ella verdad?- pregunto Cadence a Spike

-Según tengo entendido es ella- respondía él bebe dragón

-Su nombre completo es Selina Crossheart, estuvo al servicio de la guardia nocturna por seis años- explicaba Shield mientras Flurry le jalaba el pelo

-¿Entonces si serbia a la guardia nocturna?- dijo Spike

-Según dice aquí que Crossheart ingreso a la guardia por el talento y el liderazgo que tenía, tenía una excelente reputación pero aquí dice también... que fue despedida por que la descubrieron vendiendo especias a los residentes de la cuidad incluyendo compañeros de la guardia nocturna- decía Cadence leyendo

-Efectivamente princesa- dijo Shield -al parecer Selina provenía de una familia de traficantes de especias

-¿Por qué dices que provenía?- pregunto Cadence

-Por qué según los informes, sus tres hermanos mayores murieron y la mansión donde vivian, el cual se quemó misteriosamente... ella es la última de ese legado-

-¿Y qué hay de sus padres?- preguntaba Cadence

-Del padre no dice mucho pero su madre fue asesinada por un tiroteo entre bandas criminales por eso sus hermanos tomaron su lugar, Selina es la menor de ellos- dijo Shield

-Me da algo de lastima por ella- dijo Spike tomando la carpeta para verla mejor -miren ella tiene cinco estrellas… ¿no me digan que es más peligrosa que Lord Draco?-

-Así parece- dijo Shield

-¿La pregunta sería porque ella esta con Lord Draco?- preguntaba Cadence

-No lo sé... esto es lo único que pudo conseguir la princesa Luna- dijo Shield

-Veo que a los caballeros les espera mucho trabajo- dijo Light quien escucho toda la conversación

-Así es Nightlight- dijo Spike muy serio

-Eso es, con cuidado compañero- dijo Tennessee agarrando fuerte al señor Armor quien estaba todo lastimado

-No me llames compañero- grito Shining

-Por Celestia!- gritaba Cadence viendo lo que sucedió y se fue corriendo hacia ellos

-Mi amor que bueno que...- el príncipe no termino lo que iba a decir ya que la alicornio del amor lo ignoro pasándolo cuando Shining volteo vio a un potrillo amarillo todo lastimadito quien andaba cojeando

-Rockaid... pedacito de cielo ¿qué te paso?- preguntaba Cadence preocupada

-¿Es en serio?- gritaba Shining sin poder creerlo lo que veía

-Cadence... una horrible yegua obesa me golpeo y aplasto todo mi hermoso cuerpecito y por eso estoy todo lastimadito- dijo Rockaid llorando

-jajajajaja-

-Cállate Cooper- gritaba el príncipe aventándolo al suelo pero al hacer eso le dolía mas la espalda

-Se ve que mi nuera quiere más a ese niño que a mi hijo- decía Nightlight

-¿Que esperaba señor Light?... solo hay un Rockaid Hunter, es el favorito del a princesa ¿verdad niña?- dijo Shield a Flurry quien esta reía

-Te curare tus heridas y estarás como nuevo- dijo la alicornio tomándolo con su magia llevándolo adentro

-Gracias princesa, es la mejor- dijo Rockaid lloriqueando

-¿Princesa no olvida a su esposo?- preguntaba Tennessee

-Se lo merece por estar jugando a los vaqueros y policías contigo- dijo Cadence ignorándolo entrando a la casa

-Yo también te amo- dijo Shining con sarcasmo

-Bueno solo falta que regrese la parejita y la madre furiosa- dijo Spike -y espero que ya regresen porque ya está anocheciendo y tengo hambre-

-También yo- dijo Nightlight

-Si quieren yo los busco y los traigo de vuelta- dijo Shield caminando

-Guau-

-¿Como los traigo?... con esto- Shield saco algo de su armadura y era una pistola de plástico

-¿Los vas a matar?- pregunto Spike

-No bobo, esta es una pistola de aire comprimida y dentro de ella contienen unos poderosos dardos que son lo suficientemente capaz de noquear hasta un elefante- dijo Shield retirándose -me sirvió bastante como no tienes ideas es suberificas-

-Ten cuidado Shield- dijo Spike

-Guau-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo... Reyzord está acabado- dijo Spike

Ya en la noche en la casa de los padres de Twilight después de unas horas de sufrimiento y de burlas ya todos estaban reunidos en la mesa disfrutando de la cena que hizo el señor Light

-Gracias por la comida papá, tus hamburguesas quedaron deliciosas como siempre- dijo Twilight comiendo con confianza

-Qué bueno que te gusto cariño- dijo Nightlight preparando otra hamburguesa

-¿No es genial estar con toda la familia y con amigos disfrutando de esta bella noche que trajo mi tía?- dijo Cadence viendo a todos los caballeros con vendajes en todo su cuerpo incluyendo a Shining que tenía enyesado los brazos delanteros, Velvet estaba sentada sin poder moverse y Shield tenía la cara en la mesa sin moverse

-¿Cómo se siente suegrita?- preguntaba Cadence a la yegua blanca

-haaa... haaa- Velvet no podía decir nada ya que quedo completamente sedada

-No sea cochina señora Velvet, Cadence límpiala está soltando saliva- dijo Rockaid quien jugaba con Flurry Heart mientras la alicornio del amor le limpiaba la boca con un trapo

-Jajajaja- la pequeña alicornio comenzaba a tocar la cara del enano

-A mi también me da gusto verte escuincla- dijo Rockaid

-Esa... palabra...- decía Velvet enojándose

-No es genial... se lo puse yo- dijo Rockaid -quería ponerle Dumbo de región cuatro pero Twilight no me dejo ya saben por las alotas que tiene- decía el potrillo extendiéndole las alas

-Yo quería ponerle hija bastarda de Ventus... las alas de esta niña tienen el mismo tamaño que las de Ven- dijo Ignos riéndose todo adolorido

-No me emparentes con la Dumbo región cuatro- dijo Ventus enterrándole el tenedor en la pierna haciendo que gritara de dolor Ignos

-Jajajajaja... ya decía yo el por qué tenía esas alotas... ¿no lo crees Morning?- dijo Tennessee

-Si no tuviera enyesado mis cascos te golpearía la cara hasta que me ardan los cascos- grito Shining

-Shining...- tratando de decir algo pero no podía

-¿Probe Velvet cuantas dosis le dieron a la pobre?- pregunto Rockaid

-Lo suficiente como para noquear a tres elefantes- respondió la princesa de la amistad -no paraba de golpear a Ignos cuando lo alcanzo finalmente así que Shield disparo tres veces-

-Si no me doliera el cuerpo estaría gozando de esto jajaja- dijo Ignos

-Eso te pasa por estar de caliente con Twilight haciendo lo que no debes en la cama de esa probé mujer- dijo Ventus regañándolo -ya que por culpa de ustedes dos sufrí mas... me cayó una puerta encima me caí de las escaleras y encima me pisoteaban ¿qué tienen que decir al respecto?- gritaba el pegaso rojo iracundamente

-La verdad Ven yo...-

-Lo siento... tenían una ganas con mi chica y bueno me equivoque la lleve al cuarto equivocado- dijo Ignos interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir Twilight echándose la culpa el mismo de todo para que no se metieran en problemas ella -y estoy muy arrepentido de eso así que lo siento padres de Twilight-

-No te preocupes Ignos, ustedes son mayores responsables y lo que paso, paso- dijo Nightlight sonriéndole -y al menos se cuidaron-

-Eyup- dijo Twilight mientras le susurraba en el odio a su pony -gracias- decía dándole un beso en la mejilla

-No hay de que... me debes una- dijo Ignos dándole un beso en la base del cuerno

-Ya decía yo que no debí haber salido de casa, los odio con la intensidad de mil soles- grito Ventus completamente enojado por lo que sucedió

-Aquí tienes Ven- dijo Nightlight dándole una hamburguesa lacual el pegaso rojo lo probo quitándole el genio que traía alegrándole la noche

-Esta delicioso- dijo Ventus disfrutándolo -tiene algo picosito pero le da un buen sabor... al final de toda esta locura valió la pena-

-¿Y ya no estás enojado con nosotros Ven?- pregunto Twilight

-Si me dan otra hamburguesa perdono las babosadas que hicieron el día de hoy- dijo Ventus haciendo sonrojar a Ignos y Twilight

-¿Cómo le hace para que le queden tan deliciosas señor Light?- pregunto Ignos

-Secreto familiar- dijo el unicornio dándole otra al pegaso rojo

-Les pone ajo negro para que les de más sabor- dijo Shining

-Hijo esa era el ingrediente secreto- dijo su papá

-Lo siento papá- dijo Shining sonrojado por lo que dijo

-Ya decía yo que ese golpe que te distes te dejo más estúpido de lo que ya estabas señor morning- dijo Tennessee

-Cállate- grito Shining de pronto Reyzord regresaba de la casa con Shield quien traía en el hocico una bolsa con hielo dándoselo al capitán de la guardia nocturna quien lo tomo y se lo puso en su entrepierna

-¿No quieres que te llevemos al médico Shield?- pregunto Cadence pero el pony terrenal movió la cabeza en señal de no

-Shield en nombre de mi esposa... ciento mucho que ella te haya dado sin querer ahí abajo mientras tratabas de separarla de Ignos- dijo Nightlight todo apenado

-Pues no lo culpo señor Light pero su mujer le dio una patada en los hue...-

-Rockaid- grito Twilight

-¿Shield no vas a decir algo?- pregunto Cadence al pony blanco pero el movió la cabeza en señal de no

-Vamos no nos burlaremos de ti- dijo Tennessee

-Están en confianza Shield... somos amigos- dijo Ventus

-Descuide señor Light- hablaba Shield con una voz chillona debido al golpe que le dieron dándole un momento de silencio

-jajajajajajajajajajajaja- después de unos segundos de silencio los ponys comenzaron reírse a carcajada por lo que sucedió

-No se burlen de mi- gritaba Shield haciendo su voz más chillona causando más risa

-Jajajaja... pobre pendejajajajajaja- Rockaid no paraba de reírse

-Al final si valió la pena este horrible día jajaja- decía Ventus sin parar de reírse

-Mi panzajajajaja- dijo Cadence cayéndose al suelo al igual que Twilight

-Váyanse al carajo- dijo Shield

-Jajaja... oigan ¿dónde está Spike?- preguntaba la alicornio morada, en la azotea de la casa se encontraba él bebe dragón terminando de escribir algo en un pergamino relatando todo lo que sucedió para después enrollarlo y quemarlo yéndose a quien sabe donde

-Parece ser que no tendré respuesta de ella- dijo él bebe dragón triste cuando de pronto eructo fuego plateado apareciendo de ahí un pergamino mágico, Spike lo tomo comenzando a leerlo alegrándose por lo que decía

-"Mi querido amigo... siento no haberte podido escribirte en estos días debido a mi entrenamiento que se ha vuelto más difícil... pero ya he progresado bastante y me he vuelto más fuerte... y ansió regresar a Equestria para estar con ustedes... extraño a mis amigas yeguas, amigos caballeros reales, a las princesas, en especial a Cadence pero no se lo digas a esa perra cusca... extraño a toda mi familia en especial a mi hermano pero sobre todo te extraño a ti mi pequeño Spikeywikey mi gran amigo, espero con ansias recibir otra carta tuya" al final del pergamino había una firma que decía "con cariño Ember" y un beso al lado y un corazón

-Yo también te extraño Ember y espero con ansias tu regreso- dijo Spike abrazando con fuerzas el pergamino

-¿Spike que haces?, te estás perdiendo de toda la diversión- decía Twilight volando aterrizando cerca de el

-Ya voy Twilight- dijo Spike

-¿Y ese pergamino?- preguntaba ella

-Nada importante- decía él bebe dragón enrollándolo y guardándolo

-¿Seguro?- preguntaba Twilight

-Si- dijo Spike subiéndose al lomo -tengo mucha hambre-

-Sujétate bien- dijo Twilight planeando regresando al patio con los ponys que no paraban de reírse por lo que le paso a Shield

-Ya cállense- dijo Shield todo sonrojado

-¿Que te paso Shield? parece como si te hubieran cortados tu nueces- dijo Spike -más bien te las aplastaron jajajaja-

-jajajajajaja- los ponys no paraban de reírse

-Váyanse todos a la chin...-

-Ya basta de bromas... quiero proponer un brindis por la feliz pareja, Twilight Velvet y Nightlight- dijo Ignos con una copa de cidra levitándola -salud por los esposos-

-Salud- dijeron los ponys al unísono brindando

-¿Qué es lo que pide el seguro social?... saluuuud- dijo Rockaid tomándolo hasta el fondo

-Gracias ponys, estoy feliz de que mi hija tenga amigos como ustedes- dijo Nightlight brindando ahora -protéjanla como a sus princesas e igual que nuestro reino-

-Y así será señor Light derrotaremos este maldito mal que amenaza nuestro reino- dijo Ventus

-Por los caballeros reales- decía Spike

-Por los caballeros reales!- decían los ponys chocando sus copas

-Le digo algo, la pase bien aquí ¿deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo?- pregunto Ignos -pero esta vez invitamos a las demás-

-Si por que no... Solo espero que esta vez traigas también a toda tu familia- dijo Nightlight

-Les caerán bien a mis padre y a mi hermana... ¿no le da gusto señora Velvet?- dijo Ignos

-Púdrete- dijo Velvet entre dientes todavía sedada

-¿Dijiste algo mamá?- pregunto Twilight

-Dice que está ansiosa por conocerlos- dijo Nightlight -salud-

-Salud- el tiempo paso rápidamente y todos los ponys regresaron a sus casas para poder descansar y disfrutar de la noche que quedaba

En el castillo de la princesa Twilight

-...- la alicornio despertó al escuchar la alarma de su reloj el cual con dificultades pudo apagarlo levitándolo con su magia viendo que eran las siete de la mañana así que se levantó sin problemas de la cama estirando sus alas para después despertar al bebe dragón que dormía al lado de ella -Spike es hora-

-zzzzz-

-Spike ya es hora, tenemos trabajo que hacer- dijo Twilight sacudiéndolo

-zzzz... pero Twilight no quiero trabajar… zzzz- dijo Spike hablando dormido así que la alicornio se rio un poco así que lo arropo para que no le diera frio y le planto un beso en la cabeza

-Lo dejare dormir otro rato por esta ocasión- dijo Twilight saliendo de la cama yéndose al baño dándose un baño, se arregló la crin saliendo de la habitación sin despertar a Spike comenzando a caminar por los pasillos -¿que será lo primero que tengo que hacer?- en eso el estómago comenzó a gruñir con fuerza -jajaja como dice Ignos "me está dando un hambre"... creo que lo será primero desayunar... pero dijeron las chicas que iban a venir a desayunar conmigo en el castillo... creo que las esperare un rato ojala lleguen rápido- la alicornio pasaba por la biblioteca del lugar viendo que la puerta estaba medio abierta

-Qué raro… no recuerdo haberla dejado así cuando llegue- en eso la alicornio presentía algo -hay alguien ahí adentro... y no es un conocido- así que con fuerza abre la puerta de golpe viendo que efectivamente alguien estaba ahí en la biblioteca

-his that miss Twilight Sparkle…- decia una especie de pony que se encontraba leyendo un libro en las sombras ocultando su apariencia

-Si soy yo- decía la alicornio acercándose -¿pero cómo...?-

-excuse me... pero la puerta del castillo estaba abierta- decía la sombra guardando el libro comenzando a caminar mostrando su apariencia era un pony color azul turquesa cubierto de una especie de escamas marinas con un abrigo color bronce con dorado con varias medallas en ella con una hombrera que estaba tallado algo ahí que era un dibujo de un tridente marino, Twilight vio que en su cola tenía la forma de una aleta de pez tenía una cresta tanto en su lomo hasta la base de la cabeza su cara era de un pony mayor con ojos color avellana

-Eres... un seapony- decía Twilight sorprendida de ver aquel ser que estaba en su castillo

-Of course princess... permítame presentarme soy el agente Straam y soy un miembro de la marine- dijo el seapony presentándose cordialmente -un gusto conocerla miss Twilight-

-¿De la marine?- dijo Twilight sorprendida todavía de lo que estaba


	3. El Misterio de mi lady

**_*Capitulo 3: El Misterio de mi lady_**

En alguna bodega en la cuidad de Philidelphia

-Debo admitirlo... la Galatic Klaww tiene una muy buena reputación cuando se refieren al contrabando de las especias- decía una cebra que tenía una cicatriz en el cuello llevando unos atuendos de corbata y abrigo, eran mafiosos -puedo sentir el jugoso aroma de las especias... ¿dónde está mi merca?-

-Ese es mi trabajo "Marcado", le traigo la mejor calidad para usted amigo- decía Aspros muy tranquilo mientras el Marcado revisaba la mercancía -ahora si no es mucha molestia… ¿podría darme lo que habíamos acordado?-

-Es una lástima, pero hubo un cambio de planes- la cebra levanto su casco dando la señal de que varias cebras aparecieron de su escondite en la bodega apuntando al Kirin con unos rifles de asalto -me quedare con todo y soltaras la lengua- dijo el marcado

-¿Y qué es lo que el Marcado desea saber?- pregunto el Kirin tranquilamente

-¿De dónde sacaste esas armas con la que te estámos apuntando?... ¿cómo las haces?- dijo la cebra

-Esas son muy buenas preguntas- dijo Aspros -¿de verdad quieres saber?... ¿pues qué crees?... no te lo diré, porque eres una mierda- decía el Kirin azul en tono burlón -¿sabes lo que voy a hacer en estos momentos?, voy a arrancarte el corazón para después quemar tu maldito cuerpo para después matar a todos tus amiguitos-

-No me hagas reír, aquí nosotros mandamos... mátenlo- las cebras comenzaron a dispararle al Kirin produciendo una nube de polvo, cuando el polvo se disipo vieron ahí otro Kirin que estába cubierto de metal que recibió todas la balas

-¿Cómo vez Deuteros? Que me quieren matar estos malditos- dijo el Kirin azul con un tono burlón

-La lealtad hoy en día... eso me enferma- dijo Deuteros cruzado de brazos

-Malditos fenómenos, dispárenles otra vez!- ordeno el líder, cuando de pronto las cebras que estában a punto de volver a atacar fueron golpeados misteriosamente por alguien que corría velozmente rebanándoles el cuello a cada cebra con sus garras

-Escuche explosiones... supuse que había problemas- dijo Kandor reuniéndose con su padre mientras la cebras caían desangrándose para después morir

-Así es hijo ¿Cómo vez que este miserable me quiere sacar del negocio?- dijo Aspros

-Son unos estúpidos- decía su hijo

-¿Que están esperando? Maten a todos estos alterados!- gritaba el marcado mientras unas nueve cebras se preparaban para atacar, al igual que este que saco un rifle de doble cañón para matar a Lord Draco pero para sorpresa de este desapareció -¿dónde estás maldito?-

-Aquí- dijo el Kirin azul atrás de el

-Aaaahhrrrggg!- marcado gritaba de dolor viendo cómo la garra del Kirin salía de su pecho viendo cómo su corazón estába en la garra latiendo levemente

-No creo que necesites esto- Aspros comenzó a quemar el corazón mientras la cebra gritaba de dolor, las llamas se extendieron hacia su cuerpo comenzando a quemarlo

-El jefe a muerto- dijo una cebra con miedo

-Deuteros… ¿por qué no les enseñas a estás nenitas lo que les pasa cuando traicionan a la Galatic Klaww?- dijo Aspros

-Con gusto hermano... Terranova- Deuteros junta sus garras golpeando el suelo produciendo una onda poderosa que comenzó a destruir el piso lanzando a las nueve cebras al aire, pero uno de ellos se movió a un lado viendo el horror que estába mirando, al momento que estában en el aire el Kirin metálico tomo su rifle francotirador que tenía en la espalda apuntando en el aire a las cebras disparando ocho veces dándoles a todos en la cabeza cayendo muertos al instante

-Tío, algún día tienes que enseñarme cómo disparar así- decía Kandor mientras Deuteros regresaba a la normalidad

-Con mucha paciencia, dedicación y más paciencia... algo que tú no tienes- dijo Deuteros recargando el arma apuntando a la última cebra que quedaba pero Aspros bajo el arma

-Diles a nuestros ponys que la orden se canceló, que no bajen nada del tren- decía el Kirin comenzando a acercarse a la cebra quien estába temblando de miedo mientras su hermano movía la cabeza en señal de si llevándose a su sobrino

-Por favor... no me mates...- decía la cebra llorando -tu paga está en esas alforjas... pero por favor... no me mates- Kandor corrió con su súper velocidad y tomo unas alforjas negras abriéndola viendo que había muchos diamantes ahí

-Hola preciosas- dijo el Kirin marrón examinando una de esas pequeñas piedritas

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Deuteros

-Son genuinas- dijo Kandor sonriendo malvadamente saliendo de la bodega con su tío

-No te matare y mucho menos aun llorón cómo tú, que se acaba de orinar en estos momentos- dijo el Kirin azul tomándolo del cuello -te dejare vivir... solo con una condición... dile a tus amigos... que si vuelven a hacerme una estupidez cómo esa... los matare uno por uno... por qué Lord Draco no está para juegos... aquí en este reino... yo mando ¿me entendiste hijo de perra?-

-Si... señor- dijo la cebra a mares de lágrimas, así que Aspros lo tumbo al suelo sacando de ahí una pistola de su chaqueta disparándole las piernas traseras -aahhrrrggg... ¿porque fue eso?-

-Por si no lo entendiste- dijo Aspros guardando el arma -y no llores... para eso me gustabas- decía el Kirin alejándose de la cebra quien no podía caminar alejándose de la bodega reuniéndose con sus subalternos

-¿Qué hacemos con la mercancía ahora papa?- preguntaba su hijo

-Pues la mandamos a otro lado hijo, total si las cebras no quisieron las especias pues mejor... hasta nos pagaron- dijo Aspros tocándole el hombro mientras veía las joyas que tenía su hijo en su lomo -diles a nuestros hombres que preparen el tren, nos vamos de aquí llevaremos estás especias a Manehattan, en ese lugar conozco a alguien que le interesara está mercancía y de ahí nos vamos a nuestro escondite-

-Ok- dijo el Kirin corriendo velozmente

-Aspros… ¿dónde está Selina?- pregunto Deuteros mientras caminaban

-Dijo que tenía que irse a algún lugar a echarse sus penas y lamentos- contesto el Kirin azul -¿por qué lo dices?-

-Hay que tener mucho cuidado con ella, sigo sin poder confiar en esa perra... ya vez que en el pasado nos ha traicionado varias veces- dijo Deuteros

-No la culpo, todo lo dejo atrás por mí- dijo Aspros pensando en la batpony

-Selina es una amenaza- dijo Deuteros

-Tu tranquilo y yo nervioso hermano, yo me encargo de ella tu sabes lo locamente enamorada que está esa yegua de mi- dijo Aspros

-¿Está loca por ti? pero en el fondo de su ser, te quiere ver muerto... por todas la veces que la hiciste sufrir- dijo Deuteros

-Ella se lo busco en primer lugar- dijo Aspros

-Tienes que desacerté de ella antes de que nos vuelva apuñalar cómo la última vez... casí morías ese día- dijo Deuteros

-Y yo le regrese ese favor y le clave ese mismo cuchillo en su vientre dándola por muerta... aun así esa maldita regreso entre los muertos a hacerme la vida imposible- dijo Aspros

-No te hagas hermano, aun sigues enamorado de ella, te abre las piernas y ahí te hace un buen caldo... y tu feliz y contento- dijo Deuteros de mala gana

-No puedo evitarlo, las yeguas me vuelven loco... son mi debilidad- dijo Aspros mientras llegaban al tren

-Y esa debilidad nos va a llevar a la ruina- dijo Deuteros -hablando de ruinas nuestro "Topo" nos dio información acerca de los caballeros reales-

-Pues regresemos al cuartel y los investigamos a fondo- dijo Aspros subiendo al tren

-Bien- dijo Deuteros viendo que nadie los seguía -de eso si estoy seguro hermano busquemos lo que venimos a buscar... y nos largamos de este reino- dijo el Kirin verde subiéndose

-Relájate hermano, todo saldrá a su debido tiempo ya veraz, que aparecerá lo que buscamos... además me gusta mucho este lugar- dijo Aspros mientras el tren comenzaba a avanzar alejándose de la cuidad

Mientras tanto en el Castillo de la Amistad

-¿Listos para el desayuno?- decía Pinkie Pie brincando alegremente mientras entraba al castillo junto con las demás manes

-Todos listos y con el estómago vacío yeehhaaa- dijo Applejack

-¿Y los caballeros vendrán?- pregunto Rainbow

-Estában cansados después de lo de anoche así que deje que mi cola anillada durmiera un poco más- dijo Applejack

-Entonces tendremos la mañana solo para nosotras- dijo Fluttershy

-Así parece terroncito- dijo Applejack

-Hola Spikeywikey- dijo Rarity saludando al bebe dragón quien estába afuera del cuarto del trono escuchando a través de la puerta

-shhhh... Rarity no hagas ruido- hablaba el dragón en voz baja

-¿Qué sucede?- gritaba Pinkie pero el dragón la cayo

-¿Y Twilight?- pregunto Fluttershy

-Está adentro... con alguien que vino a verla- dijo Spike tratando de escuchar

-¿Quién?- pregunto Rainbow

-Un miembro de la Marine- dijo Spike

-¿Marine?- dijeron las yeguas al unísono

En la otra Habitación

-Vaya… la verdad no sé qué decir agente Straam... es sorprendente ver aun Seapony aquí en mi castillo que es un miembro de la Marine... y de cuidad Terragrigia... o sea wooow- dijo Twilight sentando en su silla sin saber que decir

-Seré breve y directo miss Twilight- dijo el Seapony seriamente

-¿Estoy en problemas o algo así?... porque si es así, sea lo que sea yo no tuve que ver en esto... es más ni siquiera he ido a cuidad Terragrigia- decía la alicornio con nervios

-Usted no está en problemas miss Twilight- dijo Straam -al contrario vengo a ayudarla-

-Ayudarme... ¿en qué?- preguntaba la alicornio

-Sabemos muy bien que uno de nuestros criminales de cuidad Terragrigia está aquí en Equestria- dijo el Seapony caminando por el lugar

-¿Habla de Lord Draco?-

-Of course princess- dijo Straam sonriéndole -¿él y sus subalternos alterados están aquí... right?-

-Efectivamente- respondió Twilight

-¿Hace cuánto que el está aquí?- pregunto el mientras la alicornio cambiaba su actitud a uno muy serio

-Desde... hace tres meses- dijo Twilight mientras miraba el mapa de Equestria mirando Manehattan -un amigo nuestro... llamado Brodek nos informó que este traficante llego en los muelle de Manehattan hace tres meses... él y sus amigos del gremio intentaron capturarlo pero las cosas... se les salieron de control ya que el armamento que tenía este Kirin era muy nuevo y avanzado para Brodek y tuvieron que escapar, Lord Draco mando a sus mercenarios a atacar el gremio incluso les pago a unos caza recompensas para que los traicionaran y los mataran... hubo bajas... pero afortunadamente los seres queridos de mi amigo salieron con vida... pero resultaron heridos ...así que Brodek fue a Canterlot y le aviso a la princesa Celestia lo que sucedió... fue así cómo... comenzo todo esto-

-Terrible- dijo Straam

-Nuestra guardia real no podía con las fuerzas armadas de Lord Draco... dado a la situación que estábamos... las princesas y yo decidimos llamar a nuestros protectores... los caballeros de la realeza-

-¿Royal Knights?- preguntaba el Seapony

-Son nuestra guardia de elite más poderosa que tenemos- explico Twilight -gracias a ellos destruimos dos instalaciones de armas que tenían... pero sospechamos que ese maldito tiene más fabricas donde hacen sus armas-

-Así es- dijo el Seapony -creíamos que ese desgraciado había muerto cuando la princesa Celestia se enfrentó a él... era imposible que un desgraciado cómo el este a aquí... pero cuando vimos estás fotos tomadas en el muelle de Manehattan... nos llevamos una gran sorpresa- Straam le mostro unas fotos que saco de su abrigo donde estába el Kirin en los muelles con cargamentos que sus subalternos bajaban del barco, otra foto se veía que el Kirin abrió una de esas cajas sacando de ahí unas plantas que era en realidad especias

-Es el, o eso me dijeron los caballeros... la verdad no lo he visto frente a frente- dijo Twilight regresándole las fotos con su magia

-Y espero que no se cruce con el miss Twilight porque ese tipo it is dangerous- dijo Straam

-Agente Straam... ¿cómo es que un Kirin esté produciendo este tipo de armas? sé que es un alquimista, pero... esto está más haya de mi imaginación- dijo Twilight

-Es un gran alquimista... y sé de donde las está consiguiendo, pero eso es algo que no le puedo decir ya que es confidencial clasificado solo para miembros de la Marine- dijo el Seapony

-¿Y no me lo podría decir?- preguntaba Twilight

-Sorry pero... no- dijo Straam desilusionando a la princesa

-¿Y qué me dice de las especias?- preguntaba la alicornio

-Eso sí puedo responderle miss- dijo Straam -se consiguen en el valle del fin, es una selva muy peligrosa, en lo profundo de ese lugar se encuentra estás plantas llamadas especias... para los traficantes es una mina de oro ya que esa planta se pueden hacer drogas y otros químicos muy peligrosos-

-Así que de ahí consiguen las especias- dijo Twilight

-Pero debido a que ese valle es muy peligros debidos a los animales y plantas carnívoras que habitan ahí, los traficantes tienen que encontrar tierra que puede ser fértil para así cultivar sus propias especias-

-Usted sí que sabe de mucho agente… ¿por eso Lord Draco está aquí? porque nuestra tierra es muy fértil y así producen grandes cantidades de especias- dijo Twilight

-Pues Equestria es considerado como una de las tierras fértiles que hay, por eso son ilegales... los cocineros de Lord Draco siembran las semillas, las cosechan y listo especias listas para enviarse... pero el verdadero problema son las armas que está construyendo- dijo el Seapony

-...- la alicornio se quedaba pensando lo que decía aquel agente de la marine -y ese tipo de armas en malos cascos...-

-Su reino está corriendo un grave peligro- dijo Straam -por eso estoy aquí miss Twilight, para atrapar a Lord Draco y a toda la Galatic Klaww y llevarlos en el nombre de la justicia-

-Encontramos información muy interesante sobre uno de sus miembros de esa banda... Selina Crossheart-

-Si... mis fuentes me dicen que esa batpony is to dangerous- dijo Straam -vine aquí a this castle... por qué me gustaría unir fuerzas con usted y sus Royal Knights-

-¿Quiere unir fuerzas conmigo?- pregunto Twilight sorprendida por lo que decía el Seapony

-Estoy seguro que si unimos fuerzas podremos atrapar a ese desgraciado de Aspros Galaxy-

-Vaya... no sé qué decir... tendría que hablar con las otras princesas... y...-

-En este momento mis fuentes me acaban de comunicar que otro integrante de la marine está en el castillo de Canterlot con las hermanas hablando del asunto- dijo Straam

-¿Otro integrante de la marine está con Celestia y Luna?- dijo Twilight sin poder creerlo

-Pero tenga cuidado miss... ella es muy diferente- advertía el Seapony

-¿Ella?- decía la alicornio

-Se le conoce cómo "la dama de hierro" toma muy enserio la justicia y si se meten en su camino... terminaran in jail, no importa si eres princesa o alguien importante... de que ella te mete a la cárcel, te mete a la cárcel- dijo el Seapony

-¿Y cómo es esa "dama de hierro"?- decía Twilight entre comillas

-Por qué no la ve usted misma- dijo Straam yéndose a la entrada del lugar -conózcala y vea desde su punto de vista-

-Bueno tal vez... de una vuelta- dijo Twilight tragando un poco de saliva -en cuanto a su oferta de trabajar juntos... no le molestara si lo pienso y lo veo con las princesas, mis caballeros y amigos-

-Eso no será problema con sus amigos- el Seapony abrió la puerta del lugar cayendo ahí cinco yeguas junto con un bebe dragón

-Chicas!- dijo Twilight sorprendida de verlas

-Hola Twilight... oye no creas que estábamos oyendo... lo que pasa es que... ehhh-

-Lo que quiere decir Pinkie Pie aquí presente, es que estábamos pensando en redecorar el lugar comenzando por la puertas... digo para que sea más agradable el ambiente y así impresionar a los invitados que vienen de visita... cómo en el caso de aquel apuesto Seapony- dijo Rarity mirándolo atentamente sin quitarle el ojo encima

-Rarity límpiate la baba- dijo Rainbow levantándose al igual que los demás haciendo que la unicornio se limpiara

-¿Interrumpimos algo? porque si es así... lo siento- dijo Fluttershy arrepentida mientras la alicornio de la amistad comenzaba a presentarla

-Agente Straam, ellas son mis amigas Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y...-

-Yo soy Pinkie Pie mucho gusto en conocerlo, ¿de dónde eres?, ¿te vas quedar aquí?, ¿por cuánto tiempo?, ¿será para siempre?, que emoción para hacerle una gran fie...-

-Y yo soy Spike mucho gusto señor... Straam- dijo Spike tapándole la boca a la pony fiestera

-Nice to meet you everypony- dijo el Seapony sonriéndoles

-¿De qué henos está hablando este tipo?- preguntaba Applejack

-El puede hablar en diferentes idiomas- explico Twilight

-Thats right, domino mucho idiomas- dijo Straam -(ingles, coreano, arábico, ruso, francés)- el Seapony comenzó a hablar diferente idiomas impresionando a las yeguas

-Incluso habla francés- dijo Rarity emocionada -¿y tiene pareja?-

-Rarity no empieces- dijo Rainbow

-El inglés y español es el que más domino- dijo el Seapony seriamente -ahora si me disculpan me retiro, un gusto conocerlos a todos... excuse me... piense en mi oferta miss Twilight tal vez compartamos lo que usted sabe y lo que yo sé... estaré en está cuidad por el momento... ahh otra cosa, no le comenten a nadie que estoy aquí please... estoy en una misión encubierto así que si alguien pregunta por mi... no me han visto... ok- decía ya retirándose abandonando el castillo

-Gracias por todo agente Straam y no se preocupe... de aquí nada sale- dijo la alicornio agradeciéndole

-Bueno tanto estar espiando algo que no debía hizo que me abriera el apetito- dijo Applejack -¿qué les parece si desayunamos?-

-Yo paso- dijo Twilight

-¿No vas a quedarte con nosotras a desayunar?- dijo Pinkie triste

-Tengo que ir a Canterlot, será otro momento- dijo la alicornio

-Al menos desayuna algo, no puedes irte así con el estómago vacío cariño- dijo Rarity

-Desayuna con nosotras... si tú quieres- dijo Fluttershy

-Gracias chicas pero no...- dijo Twilight sonriéndoles cuando de pronto el estómago de la alicornio comenzó a rugir -pensándolo bien… si desayunare algo antes de irme- decía sonriendo traviesamente

-¿Entonces que estamos esperando?, a desayunar yeeehhaaaa- dijo Applejack

-Hora de los panqueques- dijo Pinkie

-¿Alguien dijo panqueques?- dijo Ignos junto con los demás caballeros llegando

-Así es- dijo Pinkie -y llegan justo a tiempo-

-Genial- dijo Ignos emocionado

-Tu siempre pensando en comer, ya no la mueles Ignos- dijo Ventus de mala gana cómo siempre

-¿Paso algo interesante mientras no estábamos?- pregunto Rockaid

-Los pondré al corriente chicos- dijo Twilight mientras se iba al comedor junto con las demás, ya después de un merecido desayuno, Twilight junto con Spike y los caballeros fueron a la cuidad de Canterlot a ver a las hermanas alicornio

Mientras tanto en otra parte en una finca a lo lejos de Ponyville donde había cientos de mercenarios custodiando el lugar

-Ya volvimos!- gritaba Aspros entrando al lugar con su familia, el lugar era muy grande con mucho espacio y con muchos muebles finos bien decorado -mama... llamando a Sunflower Galaxy... ¿dónde carajos estás?-

-¿Aspros que forma de hablar es esa?- decía una yegua de mediana edad bajando las escaleras era color azul oscuro con la crin recogida color negro con unas canas con la cola corta portando un suéter color rojo su cutie mark era una estrella color negra con un resplandor de luz

-Hola mama ¿Cómo está la yegua más hermosa de todo el mundo?- dijo Aspros consintiéndola y sonriéndole

-Cállate y salúdame- dijo la yegua mientras el Kirin le daba un beso

-Hola ma- dijo Deuteros saludándola

-Andas muy desanimado Deuteros… ¿qué te paso?- preguntaba Sunflower

-Tuvimos problemas con las cebras esas, pero no te preocupes abuela nos quebramos a esos desgraciados- dijo Kandor tomando la palabra

-Y tu entrándole a los plomazos ¿verdad?... ya deja de juntarte con estos dos- dijo la yegua mayor abrazando a su nieto -no quiero verte en un ataúd un día de estos-

-Descuida abuela sé cómo cuidarme- dijo Kandor sonriéndole

-¿Dónde está Charmy mama?- preguntaba Deuteros

-Papi- en eso un pequeño potrillo color verde cómo el Kirin con crin café y ojos color café sin cutie mark ya que era muy pequeño todavía, corría hacia Deuteros abrazándolo

-Hola chamaco ven acá- dijo el Kirin verde abrazándolo con fuerza sonriéndole -¿cómo está mi muchachito favorito?-

-Muy bien papá- dijo el pequeño sonriéndole

-¿Y tu madre?- preguntaba Deuteros

-Yo de maravilla querido Deuteros- decía una yegua joven color morado oscuro con crin larga color café cómo la de su hijo su cutie mark eran una daga con un lazo que lo envolvía -gozando de todo este dinero que me estás dando-

-Cosa que tú sabes hacer muy bien Darsy, gastándotelo todo lo que no es tuyo- dijo Aspros en tono burlón

-Tengo que consentirme tanto a mi cómo este pequeño- dijo Darsy dándole un beso a su hijo -por cierto ¿dónde está Selina? tengo ganas de fastidiarla el día de hoy-

-Ella no está, se fue a otro lado y más vale que no la molestes por que un día de estos te clavara un puñal en la espalda- dijo Aspros -ya sea ella o yo-

-Yo también te quiero Aspros- dijo Darsy sonriéndole tomando al niño -vamos hijito dejemos a tu padre y a estos fenómenos solos mientras que tú y yo jugamos algo-

-Si - dijo Charmy emocionado

-Te recuerdo que ese potrillo es mío Darsy, así que cuidadito con lo que hagas- advertía Deuteros

-Lo sé, lo sé... que fastidioso eres- dijo la yegua retirándose con el niño

-¿Yo no sé por qué esa mujer aún sigue aquí para empezar?- preguntaba Aspros

-¿Es lo mismo que me estoy preguntando hijo?- preguntaba Sunflower -Selina también es de lo peor... yo no sé por qué no te desases de ella-

-Mamá no empieces- dijo Aspros -sabes que no puedo-

-Por cierto... su amigo ese tal topo le envía esto- la yegua azul le da a Aspros un sobre, en eso el Kirin azul lo abre y era una carpeta con mucha información interesante

-¿Qué es papa?- pregunto Kandor

-Algo que nos ayudara a conocer mejor a nuestros enemigos- dijo Aspros sonriendo malvadamente

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Canterlot en el salón del trono

-Princesa Twilight, caballeros reales bienvenidos- dijo Celestia recibiéndolos agradablemente pero Twilight noto que en el fondo la estaba pasando mal

-Gracias alteza- dijeron los caballeros al unísono

-Qué bueno que llegaron, quiero que conozcan a alguien- decía Luna presentándole al que estaba al lado de ella era una yegua que tenía el cuerpo atlético blanca con azul en sus piernas, con la crin corta color negra y líneas azules al igual que su cola, portando una chaqueta con el logo de la marine, lo que más le llamo la atención tanto a Twiligth cómo a los demás fueron las alas transparentes que tenia

-Comandante Cero… encantada- decía la yegua presentándose cordialmente

-Encantada- dijo Twilight

-Pero... ¿carajos es ella?- pregunto Rockaid

-Rockaid!- grito Ventus

-Ella es una pony hada- explico Celestia

-¿Una pony hada?- dijeron al unísono

-Pensé que la marine estaba compuestos solamente por Seaponys- dijo Spike

-La marine está compuesta por varias criaturas de diferentes tipos… ponys, grifos, minotauros, Seaponys, ponys hadas, lobos, dragones... etc-

-Así que usted es la famosísima "dama de hierro"- comento Ignos al verla

-Así es... ¿cómo lo supieron?... nadie más que el cuartel son los únicos que lo saben- dijo la pony hada

-Bueno vera... es que...- Ignos trataba de decir algo pero no se le ocurría nada

-Yo les conté hace poco cuando estaba en cuidad Terragrigia- dijo Celestia tomando la palabra

-Mucho cuidado con lo que dice Celestia... que ese sobrenombre no es de mi agrado- decía la agente mirándola seriamente

-Pues es así cómo la conocen cuando estuve de visita- decía la alicornio del día defendiéndose

-Si quiere podemos ponerle otro, tengo muchos sobrenombres- dijo Rockaid

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo niño?- decía Cero mirándolo fríamente

-No señor... digo... señora- dijo Rockaid asustándose

-Está hadita no es muy amigable que digamos- dijo Tennessee

-Estoy de acuerdo, nada más llegamos y ya me está cayendo muy mal- dijo Ventus muy serio

-Adivino… ¿usted está aquí por Lord Draco?- pregunto Twilight

-Así es princesa... sabemos que ese hijo de perra está aquí, por esa razón estoy pidiendo a las princesas información que nos puedan ayudar para atraparlo- dijo la comandante

-De eso no se preocupe comandante... nosotros los caballeros reales estamos a cargo de esto- dijo Ventus tomando la palabra -así que puede regresar a su base, tan pronto cómo tengamos algo de información se la haremos llegar-

-Tengo ordenes de mis superiores... por lo tanto no me voy a ir hasta atraparlo... ya que no confió en una banda de criminales… así como ustedes- dijo Cero dándoles la espalda

-Mire usted señora... pero con el debido respeto nosotros...- en eso el pegaso rojo vio a Celestia haciéndole señas de que no dijera nada

-Son criminales…- dijo Cero dándosela vuelta tomando la palabra mientras Celestia ponía un casco en la cara con una cara de wtf -yo sé quiénes son ustedes, son unos simples ponys que se creen héroes que combaten contra el mal-

-No nos creemos héroes... somos héroes- dijo Rockaid

-Con debido respeto... estos ponys han ayudado bastante en varias ocasiones... para mí son héroes- dijo Twilight defendiéndolos

-Dale duro Twilight- dijo Spike apoyándola

-Yo sé cómo reconocer a un héroe, los héroes son para mí los bomberos, los policías, la marine, incluso los padres que protegen a sus hijos, esos son verdaderos héroes y esos que están ahí no son héroes- dijo Cero haciendo enojar a la alicornio de la amistad

-¿Por qué dice eso?- pregunto Ignos

-Por qué leí sus historiales... y no están tan limpios que digamos- dijo Cero

-Y en eso estamos de acuerdo al comandante Cero y yo- decía un unicornio blanco de crin dorada presentándose el cual los caballeros no les dio un gusto en verlo

-Blueblood- dijeron al unísono mientras rechinaban sus dientes

-¿Qué significa esto sobrino?- preguntaba Luna

-Perdón tías por meterme, así nada más... vine por esta bella yegua- dijo Blueblood acercándose a la agente

-¿Tu llamaste a está yegua hija de su p...?- la alicornio respiraba profundamente evitando no perder el control -a está encantadora yegua... ¿por qué? mi querido encantador y amado sobrino-

-¿Amado sobrino?, hay por favor que tiene de encantador este hijo de su p...-

-Cállate Rockaid!- grito Twilight dándole un coscorrón

-Es oficial, está mujer me cae mal- dijo Ventus

-Tía Celestia… estamos en una situación muy difícil, nuestros súbditos están preocupados temen de que algo malo está pasando ya no podemos ocultar esto... por eso llame a la marine y le conté lo que está sucediendo, gracias a eso está bella mujer aquí presente se ofreció en ayudarnos- dijo el unicornio blanco sonriendo tranquilamente -ya que Equestria necesita verdaderos héroes- decía eso haciendo que Ventus fuera hacia el

-¿Qué quieres decir con verdaderos héroes pedazo de mier...?- Ventus no termino lo que iba a decir ya que Twilight puso su casco en su pecho haciéndolo entender que se detuviera

-En un universo alterno lo aventabas por una de la ventanas del castillo desde la torre más alta- dijo Ignos calmándolo

-Más bien lo aventaba desde la estratosfera…- dijo Ventus ya relajándose riendo malvadamente

-Así que si no les molesta… necesito que me digan todo lo que sepan de Aspros Galaxy- dijo Cero

-No te diremos nada... toda la información que hemos recolectado hasta ahora es nuestra y no la vamos a compartir con la marine- dijo Ignos

-Si saben... que los puedo arrestar por no colaborar y guardar información importante- dijo Cero

-No puede hacerlo, nuestras princesas nos protegerían... ¿cierto altezas?- dijo Rockaid muy confiado

-Es cierto, no pueden ser arrestados por que están bajo nuestro cuidado además este reino es nuestro- dijo Luna

-Pero puedo extraditarlos, entonces ahí si sufrirán el peso de las leyes de la marine- dijo Cero -o podría llamar a mis superiores y decirles lo que sucede y bueno... cientos de ejércitos tomaran el control aquí causando mala reputación tanto ustedes cómo su reino-

-¿Que no saben el famoso dicho de la marine?... nunca te metas con uno de la marine... porque si no consecuencias vas a tener- dijo Blueblood riendo

-¿Y a ti quien te pregunto hijo de pu...?-

-Rockaid!- grito Twilight

-¿Por qué mejor no toman esas órdenes que tienen y se las meten por el cu...?-

-No te metas con mi gente escuincle baboso- dijo Cero enojándose

-Y yo no te permito que le hables de esa manera así a mi Rockaid- dijo Twilight defendiendo al potrillo

-Que para eso está Twilight que es su trabajo en callarlo- dijo Spike

-Nosotros también tenemos reglas, si te metes con un caballero real... te metes con todos- dijo Ignos poniéndose de frente

-Miren... ¿por qué mejor no me dicen lo que quiero saber?... para poder irme y hacer mi trabajo y atrapar a Lord Draco... porque he estado buscando a ese hijo de su perra madre y no voy a dejar que unos criminales que son protegidos por unas princesas buenas para nada cómo ustedes intervengan en mi trabajo- dijo Cero perdiendo los estribos

-Hija de yegua que me estás queriendo...-

-Luna por favor- dijo Celestia calmando a su hermana abrazándola con fuerza -por favor no lo hagas-

-No hay por qué pelearse, de hecho me tome la libertad de tomar la información para dársela a usted- dijo Blueblood

-¿Y dónde está esa dichosa información?- pregunto la pony hada

-Los tengo aquí cariño- dijo un unicornio color gris oscuro con crin y cola roja arreglada y peinada con una cutie mark que era un mazo de madera portando una corbata roja con líneas blancas entrando al lugar con una carpeta de archivos

-Moonside- dijo Cero -¿qué encontraste?-

-Que encontraron muchas cosas interesantes cómo la autopsia del cadáver que encontraron... ¿te suena el nombre de Springold?- preguntaba el unicornio

-Es alguien que trabajaba en bienes raíces- contesto Cero

-Así es… también tenemos aquí el paradero de Selina Crossheart encontraron su ubicación- explico el unicornio -más aparte de las instalaciones de armas que hubo en los últimos meses-

-Esa información es nuestra ladrones!- grito Rockaid

-Ahora le pertenece a la marine- dijo la comandante

-Se supone que esa información la tenía guardada el capitán Shield- dijo Luna

-Si pero yo se lo pedí... y por lo tanto se lo di a Moonside para que lo revisara a fondo- dijo Blueblood

-¿Así que Selina Crossheart vivía en ese lugar?- decía Cero revisando -bien hecho querido... gracias por todo príncipe Blueblood-

-No hay de que solo cumplía con mi trabajo... ojala que atrapen a esos desgraciados que amenazan a mis súbditos... los acompaño a la salida... los veo después- dijo el príncipe llevándoselos fuera del salón del trono

-¿Pueden creer a esa hija de pu...?-

-Rockaid!- grito Twilight

-¿Quien se cree que es esa perra haciendo nuestro trabajo?... ofendiéndonos de esa manera!- gritaba Ventus goleando su puño contra la pared

-Y para colmo de males… ¿viste a ese imbécil de Blueblood?, lo vio cómo el chico bueno- dijo Ignos enojado por esa parte

-Y lo peor de todo es que nos haya ofendido diciéndonos que somos buenas para nada- dijo Luna molesta por lo que dijo la pony hada

-Y para colmo de males nos dice que no somos héroes- dijo Tennessee aventando su sombrero al suelo -¿quién se cree que es?... ¿la ley?-

-Y lo peor de todo es que se llevó toda información que hemos recolectado con esfuerzo y dedicación- dijo Twilight rechinando los dientes

-Pero no se queda así… voy por esa pony hada y la pondré de patitas fuera de este reino- dijo Ventus

-Ventus no puedes hacer eso, ella tiene sus órdenes- dijo Celestia -si nos metemos en su camino vamos a tener consecuencias con sus superiores lo cual no estoy de humor cómo para recibirlos-

-¿Se ve que usted conoce bien a esa yegua?- pregunto Ignos

-La comandante Cero es una yegua muy respetada y toma su trabajo muy en serio en la marine, ella y yo estuvimos trabajando juntos cuando estaba en cuidad Terragrigia para atrapar a Lord Draco- dijo Celestia

-Pero aun así fue muy ofensivo lo que nos dijo hermana, se ve que no conoce el poder que tenemos las alicornios- dijo Luna

-No lo dijo por ti ni por Twilight- dijo Celestia mirando el techo comenzando a caminar -se ve que ella no me ha perdonado por lo que sucedió en aquel entonces-

-Perdonado... ¿de qué o de qué?- pregunto Tennessee

-Nada... hablaba conmigo misma- dijo Celestia dándoles la espalda

-¿Y qué hacemos?, ¿nos quedamos aquí sin hacer nada?- preguntaba Spike

-Por supuesto que no... Vamos a encontrar a Selina y atraparla por nuestra cuenta- dijo Luna

-¿Pero qué hay de la dama de hierro?- dijo Rockaid -no quiero que me encierre-

-Mientras que lo hagan bajo nuestras ordenes no tendrán problemas- dijo Luna -¿verdad hermana?-

-Así es... Ventus ve al noroeste y captura a esa batpony- dijo Celestia

-Cómo usted ordene- dijo Ventus -le enseñare a esa pony hada que no debe meterse con un caballero real-

-Rockaid acompáñalo- ordeno Twilight -y que no se meta en problemas con esa yegua-

-Cómo usted lo ordene jefa- dijo el enano

-Vamos enano…- ordeno Ventus golpeando su hombrera brillando mágicamente apareciendo con su armadura de caballero

-Ok- Rockaid hizo lo mismo colocándose su armadura

-Antes de que te vayas Ven- dijo Luna apareciéndole un par de katanas dándoselos -el anciano te los manda, dice que no los rompas está vez-

-Tratare- dijo Ventus tomándolos mientras se iba seguido del enano

-¿Tuviste también una visita de la marine... no es así Twilight?- pregunto Celestia

-Así es princesa pero a diferencia de ustedes la mía fue más pacifica- dijo Twilight

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntaba la alicornio de la noche

-Bueno ni si quiera se... por dónde empezar- decía la alicornio de la amistad

-Desde el principio por favor, no nos has contado lo suficiente- dijo Ignos

-Por favor princesa Twilight- dijo Tennessee

-Está bien- dijo Twilight

En alguna parte al noroeste del lugar en unas praderas se encontraba una mansión abandonada desde hace mucho tiempo, en plena entrada se encontraba una batpony observando todo

-Nunca creí regresar a este lugar- dijo Selina adentrándose, viendo el lugar todo quemado llegando a lo que era al parecer la estancia principal donde había unas escaleras ahí

-Lady Selina- la batpony volteo y vio ahí aun pony color amarillo muy grande, tenía el doble de su tamaño, portando una armadura color negro con alas, tenía garras en sus cuatro patas hombreras curveadas y un casco con dos cuernos largo con una cola en forma de aguijón su armadura tenía el parecido a la de un waybern -¿es usted lady Selina?-

-Groonz- Selina reconoció al pony enseguida comenzando a acercarse mientras el pony se arrodillaba ante ella quitándose su casco mostrando su crin corta color dorada -¿veo que aun sigues aquí?-

-No tengo lugar a donde ir... está casa... estos recuerdos... es difícil dejar todo esto- dijo Groonz

-¿Y has estado todo este tiempo solo?- preguntaba Selina

-Desde que sus hermanos murieron en aquel incendio junto con toda la servidumbre, los cocineros, se fueron... las especias que cultivaron su familia... dejaron de existir... este lugar se volvió tierra muerta- dijo Groonz enojándose golpeando el suelo

-Convirtiéndome en la última de este linaje- la batpony comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas mirando aquel lugar que una vez le llamo hogar -no quería que terminara así-

-¿Y todo por qué?... por culpa de la Galatic Klaww- dijo Groonz -y de su líder-

-Ya no se puede hacer nada... ahora estoy en las garras de Aspros, tengo que apoyarlo cómo su mujer... aunque no me guste... además yo también tengo algo de culpa- dijo Selina haciéndole las señas de que se levantara mientras el pony terrenal se ponía su casco -este lugar... me trae dolor y miseria... ¿por qué no vienes conmigo?... necesito ponys cómo tu... sírveme y recibirás una jugosa paga-

-No es necesaria su recompensa, yo he servido a su familia por un largo tiempo y mi lealtad está con usted- dijo el pony

-Me vale madre eso de la lealtad, así que no me salgas con esas estupideces... por qué esa lealtad que tú dices... trajo la muerte a esta familia... y si no me crees pregúntale a mis hermanos que ahora están tres metros bajo tierra- decía la batpony mirándolo con rabia -vendrás conmigo, te pagare y no me vuelvas a hablar de la lealtad nunca más... ¿me oíste?-

-Cómo usted lo ordene lady Selina- dijo Groonz cuando de pronto

-Selina Crossheart!... en el nombre de la marine está bajo arresto!- gritaba una pony hada bajando dejando un hoyo en el techo de la mansión

-No puede ser... tú!- dijo Selina sorprendida por lo que veía

-¿Quién es?- pregunto el pony de armadura dragón

-La dama de hierro- dijo la batpony invocando su báculo disparándole ráfagas mágicas pero la comandante invoca un escudo mágico protegiéndose -¿qué estás haciendo aquí maldita perra?-

-Vine a terminar con lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo!- gritaba Cero apuntando con una escopeta que tenía en su casco disparándole varias ráfagas mágicas lanzando a la yegua al suelo

-Lady Selina!- gritaba Groonz mirando después a la comandante que lo golpeo con fuerza en la cara lanzándolo lejos atravesando varias paredes de la casa para después salir de los escombros mirando con furia a la pony hada quien comenzó a soltarle un polvillo mágico de sus alas comenzando a paralizar al pony amarillo –no… puedo… moverme…-

-Esporas paralizadoras, sirven de mucho para detener a ponys enormes cómo tu- dijo Cero sonriéndole -así que ser un buen muchacho y quédate quieto- decía volando disparando con su arma a la batpony quien está comenzó a volar sin dejar de disparar ráfagas rojas de su báculo por toda la casa comenzando a destruir el lugar

-Maldita, está vez si te voy a matar!- gritaba Selina embistiéndose con ella varias veces liberando ondas de energía en eso Cero la golpea en la cara acto seguido de una lluvia de golpes en todo su cuerpo lanzándola al suelo, la pony hada iba a caerle encima pero Selina se hace a un lado golpeándola con su báculo varias veces lanzándola al suelo, después la batpony la atrapa con su magia y la lanza lejos atravesando varias paredes llegando a otra estancia de la mansión

-¿Cómo me encontraste perra?- preguntaba Selina pisándole la cara pero la pony hada comienza a mover sus alas soltando polvo mágico haciendo que la batpony comenzara a irritarle los ojos quitándose de ella

-¿Dime donde está Aspros?... y me asegurare que recibas un juicio justo- Cero la embiste y la estampo contra el suelo golpeándole en la cara

-Jajaja... ¿aun sigues resentida por lo que te paso?- dijo Selina en tono burlón mientras desaparecía y aparecía atrás de ella golpeando en la nuca para después atraparla otra vez con su magia estampándola en varias partes de la casa cayendo al suelo -Cero, Cero, Cero ya supéralo tu esposo nunca va a volver... está pudriéndose en el infierno- decía la batpony burlándose de ella

-Y es ahí donde vas a parar tu- Cero tomo su escopeta comenzando a concentrar su poder en su arma liberando una onda de energía que lanzo a Selina contra la pared mientras recibía un puñetazo en el estómago por parte de la pony hada haciendo que escupiera algo de sangre la batpony provocando que gritara de dolor

-aahhhrrrrgggggg-

-Lady Selina- Groonz escucho el grito de su señora comenzando a moverse comenzando a liberar una energía maligna color morado oscuro

-Aaaahhhrrgg- Selina estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor intentando usar su báculo pero Cero lo patea alejándolo de ella -usted se lo busco Selina... ahora quédese quieta o le termino volando la cabeza y no quiero hacerlo... por qué vendrá conmigo para que me diga después ¿dónde está Lord Draco?- la comandante le apuntaba con su arma mientras sacaba de su chaqueta unas esposas estando a punto de esposarla

-Groonz!- gritaba la batpony pidiendo ayuda

-Lady Selina- el pony de armadura de dragón derrumbo la pared golpeando a la pony hada con fuerza lanzándola hacia la estancia principal

-Eso si me dolió- dijo la comandante acomodándose el cuello en eso vio cómo Groonz le da un cabezazo con su casco mandándola a la pared

-No lastimara a mi lady- dijo Groonz presionando con fuerza su cabeza comenzándola a lastimar, Cero trataba de usar su arma pero estaba en el suelo

-Aaahhrrgg- la pony hada gritaba de dolor sintiendo cómo sus huesos se aplastaban

-Deberías de ponerte con alguien de tu tamaño- dijo Groonz

-¿Entonces que te parezco yo para la ocasión?- decía un pegaso rojo dándole un patada en la cara lanzándolo al suelo cuando el pony amarillo se levanta fue recibido por varias flechas

-Mucho cuidado pony porque soy de los pocos seres que tiene una puntería excelente y en estos momentos estoy apuntando una flecha justo en tus ojos- dijo Rockaid apuntando con su arco

-¿Está bien?- pregunto Ventus a la pony hada

-No necesito de su ayuda, lo tenía todo bajo control hasta que ustedes llegaron- dijo Cero levantándose -¿qué están haciendo aquí?-

-¿Ayuda?... los golpes que te dieron ya te están afectando el coco, no venimos a salvarla… estamos aquí por Selina- dijo Rockaid disparando varias flecha al enemigo después disparo una flecha al suelo haciendo que explotara el piso cayendo Groonz en el oyó -orden de las princesas-

-¿Así que Celestia desafía mi autoridad?- dijo la comandante -esos criminales son míos-

-Pues ya no más... por si no lo sabias sus criminales están aquí en Equestria por lo tanto ahora son nuestros- dijo Ventus desenvainando sus katanas mientras era recibido por ráfagas mágicas color rojo pero el pegaso rojo se protegió con sus armas lanzando los ataques en diferentes direcciones -y ahí está nuestro pez gordo- dijo el pegaso viendo a la batpony

-Debí saber que aparecerían aquí caballeros!- gritaba Selina comenzando a atacar al pegaso rojo de frente con su báculo pero Ventus detenía sus ataques golpeando a la batpony en todo su cuerpo

-Esta vez no maldita perra- dijo Ventus lanzándola por los aires con una patada volando rápidamente alcanzándola, dándole otro golpe mandándola hasta arriba y así siguió golpeándola hasta llegar lo más alto -es hora de terminar con esto- Ventus la golpeo en el lomo para después agarrarla por la espalda cayendo en picada a toda velocidad

-Estás loco!... si nos estrellamos a esta velocidad moriremos!- gritaba Selina tratando de liberarse

-Ohh… yo que usted mejor me alejaría de aquí- dijo Rockaid alejándose un poco el cual la pony hada no tuvo más remedio que obedecer

-Créeme bonita… no morirás- dijo Ventus bajando en picada lo mas rápido posible causando una Reimplosión sónica al momento de impactar en la mansión dejando un enorme hueco en el lugar, cuando la nube de polvo se disipo vieron al pegaso cómo si nada pero en cambio a Selina, estaba tendida en el suelo perdiendo mucha sangre por la heridas que tenían -eso fue por la traición que le hiciste a la guardia nocturna-

-¿Que demonio hiciste?- gritaba Cero acercándosele -la mataste!-

-No se preocupe... evite hacer heridas mortales, ella vivirá, con unos huesos rotos pero estará bien... por ahora- dijo Ventus mirando a la batpony que trataba de moverse pero no podía

-Mira cómo se retuerce está yegua- dijo Rockaid riendo malvadamente -hay que llevarnos a está criminal con las princesas-

-Y de ahí un boleto de ida para Arkahampony- dijo Ventus tomándola de la crin causándole algo de dolor

-No sin antes que hable del paradero de Lord Draco- comento Cero -aun la necesito-

-Aaahhhrrrggg- Selina gritaba de dolor sin poder hacer nada

-Sientes eso... ese... es el dolor de la justicia...- dijo Ventus

-Groonz!- gritaba la batpony llamando a su lacayo en eso una fuerte explosión hubo en el suelo emergiendo de ahí el pony con armadura draconiana

-Lady Selina!- gritaba el pony viendo con horror cómo estaba la pony comenzando a enfurecerse caminando hacia ellos lentamente

-Atrás chicos este malote es mío- dijo Rockaid lanzando varias flechas pero al hacerlo todas estás rebotaban debido a la energía maligna que liberaba aquel pony con armadura -mis flechas las está rebotando- decía el enano así que Ventus se lanzó a atacarlo pero el resultado fue el mismo, reboto al momento de querer darle un puñetazo –¿Ventus?-

-No te preocupes estoy bien- dijo Ventus levantándose

-retroceda ahora!- gritaba la comandante Cero apuntando con su arma pero el pony no hacia caso -no me obligue a dispararle-

-Pagaran por lastimar a mi lady Selina... Rugido de la Avaricia... groooooaarrrrrrrr- Groonz rugió con fuerza liberando una onda de energía que termino destruyendo toda la mansión Crossheart lanzando lejos a los ponys mientras le caían los escombros encima

-Solo diré esto... auch- decía el enano saliendo de los escombros seguido de Ventus quien ayudo a sacar a la comandante de los escombros

-Que poder…- dijo Ventus viendo aquel pony que emanaba energía maligna -no es un pony ordinario- decía él mientras Groonz se acercaba a la batpony

-Lady Selina- dijo el pony amarillo tomando a la batpony con sus garras viendo que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre

-Groonz... sácame de... aquí- dijo Selina mal herida

-Cómo usted diga- dijo Groonz mirando con odio a los caballeros y a la comandante de la marine -esto no se queda así caballeros reales... por que muy pronto sentirán la ira del Waybern- el pony abrió sus alas comenzando a volar llevándose a la batpony con el

-No lo permitiré- dijo Rockaid apuntando con una flecha pero Ventus bajo su arco

-Baja eso niño es todo por ahora- dijo Ventus desactivando su armadura -hiciste un buen trabajo enano-

-Gracias... tu también lo hiciste bien... le distes su merecido a esa perra- dijo Rockaid haciendo lo mismo -regresemos al castillo-

-Sube- dijo el pegaso haciendo que el potrillo amarillo subiera en el comenzando su vuelo

-Oigan ¿qué están haciendo?... regresen aquí!- gritaba la pony hada volando para alcanzarlos

En la finca de los Galaxy

-Bien… aquí dice que este es Ignos Night el caballero de la magia, es de la cuidad de Los Pegasos- dijo Deuteros quien estaba con su hermano e hijo en una sala con un proyector mostrando el archivo de todos sus enemigos -proveniente de una familia de ricos que trabajaban con mercenarios, su hermana mayor era la capitana de la guardia real... la dieron por muerta pero no fue así está vivita y coleando... es un experto en la alquimia cómo su hermana etc, etc-

-¿Supongo que la hermana mayor es más peligrosa que ese unicornio?- pregunto Aspros recargado en su sofá tomándose un trago

-Así es... al parecer no sabemos nada de su paradero- dijo Deuteros

-Cómo... ¿se la trago así la tierra nada más?- comento Kandor

-Bueno ese es un punto a nuestro favor menos insectos que nos molesten- dijo Aspros mientras Deuteros cambiaba de imagen

-Tennessee "Kid" Cooper, caballero de la tierra proveniente de el gran linaje del clan Cooper, una familia de maestros ladrones... maestro del sigilo y tirador experto- decía el Kirin verde

-Ese anciano no es nada- dijo Kandor comiéndose unas papas -lo acabaría con una garra atada en la espalda- mientras Deuteros cambiaba de imagen

-Rockaid Hunter caballero de la destreza... proveniente del Imperio de Cristal el más leal de todos los ponys de cristal... aquí dice que este niño causo un gran desmadre cuando estaba ahí, destrucción, atracos y más destrucción... entre ellos está la escuela de unicornios superdotados haya en Canterlot-

-Jajaja... este niño me cae bien- dijo Aspros riéndose en eso último que dijo su hermano –¿tiene familiares?-

-Es huérfano... solo tiene una prima- dijo Deuteros cambiando la siguiente imagen -el ultimo caballero es el líder Ventus Fast caballero del viento... vivía en un pueblo llamado Leaf Green pero fue destruido y él fue raptado por la organización Blood Grey convirtiéndolo en un asesino profesional conocido cómo Red Demon-

-¿Red Demon?- decía el Kirin azul -así que este es el famoso Red Demon... se ve que la perra de Celestia armo un buen equipo-

-Estos ponys salvaron a Equestria de las criaturas del inframundo... del fuego del dragón...-

-Cómo si eso me interesara- dijo Aspros cómo si nada

-Y aunque no lo creas hermano dos de esos caballeros derrotaron a Black-Gate- comento Deuteros

-¿En serio acabaron con ese psicópata?- dijo Kandor sorprendido por lo que dijo su tío

-Eso explica el por qué no lo pude encontrar... yo me quería quebrar a ese desgraciado hijo de su perra madre- Aspros estaba molesto sirviéndose otro trago

-Todos estos ponys son la nueva generación de la guardia real al servicio de las princesa- dijo Deuteros poniendo ahora las fotos de las cuatro princesas

-Ahí está Celestia… la alicornio del día y la alicornio azul es su hermana y representa la noche- dijo Kandor

-Así es mijito esa es... Luna la hermana menor de Celestia, está tan bella cómo su hermana- dijo Aspros -tanta carne y no puedo agarrar... quisiera un buen pedazo de ellas-

-¿Quién es la alicornio rosa?- pregunto el Kirin marrón

-Es la actual gobernante del Imperio de Cristal, la princesa mi Amore Ecadenza- respondió Deuteros -aquí dice que es la sobrina de las hermanas y está casado con un unicornio que fue capitán de la guardia real y tienen una hija- decía el Kirin verde mientras sacaba una foto de su esposo -Shining Armor se llama-

-Apuesto que ha de vivir infeliz con ese idiota... solo mírenlo... tiene la cara de pend... ya saben-

-Para mí que no lo ha de hacer bien en la cama con esa ricura- dijo Kandor haciendo reír a su padre chocando garras con el

-Jajaja... buena esa mijito, buena esa- dijo Aspros

-Aspros ya por favor no empieces- dijo Deuteros calmándolo

-¿Y la alicornio morada?- preguntaba el Kirin marrón

-Ella es la princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkle, no tiene mucho tiempo de reinado, ella es hermana menor de Shining Armor- dijo Deuteros -aquí dice que salvo a Equestria en varias ocasiones junto con sus amigas-

-¿Amigas?- pregunto Kandor en eso Deuteros quita a las tres princesas mencionadas dejando a Twilight poniendo sus cinco amigas -Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy... son las mejores amigas de la princesita esa... representaban la armonía en el reino ya que su amistad es su arma más poderosa librándose de muchos peligros que amenazaban a su reino... sus amigas ayudan a la princesa a esparcir su amistad evitando que no haya catástrofe y todo eso-

-Amistad jeh... cómo si eso las fuera a salvar de mi- dijo Aspros

-Esas yeguas son muy amigos de los caballeros reales en especial de esa princesita- dijo Deuteros

-Patrón!- gritaba un pony mercenario con ellos -la señorita Selina ha llegado-

-Ya era hora y ¿por qué esa cara?- preguntaba el Kirin

-Está muy herida patrón- dijo el mercenario

-¿Queee?- grito el Kirin azul levantándose de su lugar corriendo hacia el mercenario tomándolo del cuello -¿qué paso? ¿Quién le hizo esto?... ¿dónde fregados está?-

-En la entrada- dijo el mercenario asustado haciendo que el Kirin lo soltara comenzando a correr a la entrada seguido de Deuteros y Kandor al llegar ahí

-Selina- dijo Aspros viendo cómo Groonz la cargaba en sus garras

-As...pros...- dijo la batpony débilmente

-A ver mendigos traigan un médico ahora!- gritaba el Kirin a unos mercenarios -pero rápido o ustedes sufrirán las consecuencias!-

-Si patrón- decían los ponys corriendo

-Ponla en su recamara- dijo el Kirin apuntando en aquella dirección el cual Groonz obedeció y lo llevo subiéndose las escaleras en eso la mama de Aspros bajaba las escaleras viendo a la batpony herida

-Aspros ¿qué le paso a Selina?- preguntaba Sunflower

-No lo sé mamá, ahora lo que quiero es que la ayudes a tratar sus heridas en lo que llega el doctor- dijo Aspros preocupado

-Sabes bien que no me cae bien esa mujer- dijo la pony

-Mamá por favor no empieces con eso ahora- dijo Aspros tomándola de los hombros -por favor-

-Bien cómo quieras, Kandor ayúdame atraer agua caliente y el botiquín- dijo Sunflower a su nieto

-Cómo tú digas abuela- dijo el Kirin corriendo rápidamente

Después de unos minutos el doctor había llegado atendiendo a la batpony enseguida

-¿Y bien doctor cómo sigue?- preguntaba Aspros en la habitación de Selina los atuendo de la batpony fueron cambiados por unos vendajes que cubrían parte de su cuerpo -espero que sean buenas noticias doc porque si no usted terminara en una bolsa de cadáveres-

-Ya está fuera de peligro- dijo el doctor terminando de revisarla

-¿Y por qué no despierta?- pregunto el Kirin enfurecido

-Está sedada Aspros ahora ella está durmiendo, es mejor dejarla así ya veremos que ocurre mañana- dijo el doctor guardando su cosas

-Qué mala suerte- dijo Sunflower con sarcasmo

-Gracias doc- dijo Aspros

-Me retiro señor Galaxy si algo necesita... ya sabe dónde secuestrarme- dijo el doctor

-Lo acompaño doctor ha y discúlpeme en nombre de mi hijo por secuestrarlo de esa manera- dijo la yegua mayor guiándolo a la salida dejando solo al Kirin con la batpony

-¿Quién te hizo esto Selina?- preguntaba el Kirin poniendo sus garras en la cabeza acariciándola con delicadeza

En el cuarto del trono del castillo de Canterlot los caballeros habían regresado donde los demás caballeros los recibieron junto con Celestia, Luna, Spike y las manes quienes llegaron hace poco, también estaba ahí por desgracia la comandante Cero

-Así se hace amigo, le distes su merecido a esa yegua- dijo Rainbow felicitando al pegaso rojo

-Después de la humillante paliza que te puso-

-Pinkie!- grito Ventus

-Pero aun así esa maldita hija de la chin...-

-Rockaid!- grito Twilight

-Escapo la perra- dijo Rockaid

-Ya la atraparemos en otro momento- dijo Ignos

-Lo importante ahora es que regresaron sanos y salvos- dijo Fluttershy recargándose cariñosamente en Ventus

-Que salvados ni que nada- dijo la comandante muy seriamente recargada en una pared -se dan cuenta de la estupidez que han hecho-

-Le salvamos el pellejo... eso es lo que hacen los héroes... por cierto... de nada- dijo Ventus

-Ustedes cuatro no son héroes, son unos idiotas y bola de pend...- gritaba Cero enojada

-Que grosera... ¿cómo se atreve a ofender usted a los caballeros?- dijo Rarity defendiéndolos

-¿Por qué no se relaja y le organizamos una fiesta?- dijo Pinkie dándole unos globos a la pony hada pero al hacerlo la pony hada dispara con su escopeta reventando todos los globos que inflo la pony rosa

-O tal vez no tenga ganas de fiesta Pinkie…- dijo Spike asustado escondiéndose atrás de Twilight

-Alguien está de muy mal humor- dijo Pinkie riendo traviesamente

-Ustedes han cometido un gran error en dejar escapar a Selina- dijo Cero explicándoles poniendo su arma en su espalda

-Pudimos haberla detenido, pero ese pony con armadura draconiana intervino- dijo Rockaid

-Arruinaron mi operación, quería capturar a esa perra para usarla de carnada y así atrapar a Lord Draco pero gracias a ustedes no tengo a la batpony ni al alterado- dijo Cero dándoles la espalda -y solo por eso han hecho enojar Lord Draco-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Tennessee

-Porque Selina es la mujer de Aspros y cuando se meten con una de las mujeres de ese alterado lo van a lamentar mucho- dijo Cero intimidándolos haciendo que Fluttershy se escondiera atrás de Ventus

-No le tenemos miedo a ese miserable- dijo Ventus muy seguro de sí mismo

-Créanme... deberían temerle- dijo Cero comenzando a caminar -si no pregúntele a Celestia- decía mirando a la alicornio del día quien miraba otro lado

-Pues no nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados mientras ese alterado está aquí... si ataca, nosotros atacaremos... ¿verdad chicos?- decía Luna

-Así es princesa- dijeron los caballeros al unísono

-Si así quieren jugar, pues por mi está bien y princesas... más les vale que les pongan un collar a esos perros que tienen cómo caballeros... porque si vuelven a intervenir en mi camino... entonces sabrán el por qué me conocen cómo la dama de hierro... ese criminal es mío y de nadie más- decía la comandante retirándose abandonando el lugar

-¿Qué le pasa a esa yegua?, nada más con solo verla me dan ganas de... fregármela... lástima que no sea mujer para darle sus chin...- dijo Ignos

-Ignórala Ignos... no vale la pena- dijo Celestia -hicieron un buen trabajo caballeros y diga lo que diga la pony hada esa... para mí son unos héroes al igual que el resto de ustedes pequeñas ponys-

-Gracias princesa- dijeron los ponys al unísono

-¿Me mandaron a hablar princesas?- dijo Shield Heart llegando mientras Luna lo miraba seriamente al igual que las manes y los caballeros -¿por qué me miran así?... ¿ocurre algo malo?-

-Alguien está en problemas- dijo Spike en tono burlón

-Así es capitán- dijo Luna tomando la palabra -¿cómo está eso que le dio a Blueblood los archivos que se relacionan con Lord Draco?-

-Bueno el llego... y me pido los archivos... yo le dije que no pero el insistió y... me amenazó con lanzarme a la calle... y la verdad no quería broncas así que se los di... le pregunte para que los quería... pero me mando a la ver...- dijo Shield

-Y gracias a tu estupidez esa perra pony hada se quedó con la información que nosotros mismos nos esforzamos a recolectar!- grito Rockaid interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir el capitán de la guardia nocturna

-¿Cómo pudiste traicionarnos de esa manera Shield?... creí que éramos amigos... y para colmo de males te juntas con ese imbécil de Blueblood- dijo Rarity

-No me estoy juntando con el Rarity... no seas dramática- dijo Shield

-Yo no soy dramática!- gritaba la unicornio blanca

-Auch… mi oído…- dijo Fluttershy toda aturdida ya que le grito en plena oreja

-Que bajo has caído Shield- dijo Rainbow

-Oigan… solo obedecía órdenes de Blueblood porque es parte de la realeza, por lo tanto aunque no me guste tenía que obedecer... solo cumplía mi deber cómo capitán- dijo Shield -siento mucho por lo que sucedió-

-No te tienes que disculparte Shield solo cumplías con tu trabajo y te entendemos bien- dijo Celestia sonriéndole tranquilamente

-¿Algo más princesas?- pregunto el capitán

-Si... a partir de ahora toda la información que esté relacionado con Aspros Galaxy y de su banda será solo para nosotros- dijo Luna -ni un noble y de la realeza cómo Blueblood tocara esa información solo yo, Twilight, Celestia, Cadence, los caballeros y las manes podemos acceder a ella-

-Pero si hago eso me meteré en problemas… sobre todo con la dama de hierro- dijo Shield asustándose -no quiero terminar en la cárcel-

-De eso no te preocupes Shield... si tienes broncas con alguien se las verán conmigo- dijo Luna seriamente

-Con todos nosotros- dijo Twilight

-Y si vuelves a hacer otra estupidez cómo esa te daré unos cachetadones guajoloteros que te acordaras de mí por mucho tiempo- amenazaba Rarity

-Te la dejarnos bien torcida esa boquita que tienes- dijo Rainbow

-Está bien, está bien, ya entendí- dijo el pony terrenal asustado

-Pero ya no tenemos nada, esa mujer se lo llevo todo- dijo Rockaid

-No te preocupes por eso enano, yo sé de donde podemos sacar nueva pistas- dijo Twilight -y el agente Straam nos podrá ayudar-

En la finca Galaxy

-Y eso fue lo que paso señor Aspros- Groonz estaba explicándole a los Kirines lo que había sucedido

-¿De modo que esos caballeros fueron los que lastimaron a Selina y la maldita comandante de Cero?- dijo Aspros furioso -esa hija de yegua ¿qué demonios está haciendo aquí?-

-Hermano admítelo… esa maldita hada jamás descansara hasta meternos en el bote- dijo Deuteros

-No si nosotros nos la quebramos primero- dijo Kandor -va a caer al igual que esos caballeros reales-

-En estos momentos no me menciones a estos mendigos... tengo unas ganas de quebrármelos- dijo Aspros dando vueltas a la sala comenzando a desesperarse

-¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto hermano?- pregunto Deuteros

-Les pondré un estate quietos a esos idiotas junto con las princesas- decía el Kirin mirando las fotos que estaban viendo apuntando con su garra a una alicornio que estaba ahí -comenzando con ella primero-

-¿Twilight Sparkle?- pregunto Kandor

-Así es mijito... ya es hora de que la princesa de la amistad... conozca a Lord Draco en persona... la intimidare para que ordene a sus perros que me deje en paz-

-¿Y si se rehúsa?- comento Deuteros

-Entonces le arrancare su corazón hasta dejarla muerta a esa hija de yegua... y así les demuestro a esos caballeros que Aspros Galaxy es el que manda aquí- dijo el Kirin mirando la imagen de la alicornio con tanta frialdad y seriedad ya que se estaba preparando para una cita con el destino... y esa víctima era Twilight Sparkle la princesa de la amistad


	4. Estrella solitaria

**_*Capitulo 4: Estrella solitaria_**

En una bella tarde en Sweet Apple Acress

-¿Una invitación a que cosa...?- preguntaba Tennessee quien se encontraba ayudando a su pony recogiendo manzanas de los arboles

-Lo que pasa cola anillada, es que mi amiga Rara me dio una invitación a Manehattan a uno de sus conciertos y me dijo que puedo llevar a unos acompañantes-

-¿Y quieres que vaya contigo?- dijo el vaquero pateando un árbol cayendo manzanas en su cestos

-También invite a Rarity y bueno ella acepto con gusto... y pues me gustaría que fueras tu también- dijo Applejack pateando los arboles

-Caray tesoro no lo sé, con todo lo que está pasando ¿crees que sea buena idea que vayas a ese lugar?- dijo Tennessee no muy convencido -con ese asunto de la Galatic Klaww y la Marine-

-Relájate Cooper, ni que fueran a estar haya- dijo Applejack

-Eso dices tú... pero aun no te he contado lo que nos pasó hoy en la mañana- dijo Tennessee comenzando a contarle a su mujer lo que paso hoy en la mañana

Flashback

En la mañana en la entrada del hospital de Philidelphia

-Es aquí, muévanse caballeros- decía Ventus adentrándose por los pasíllos del lugar junto con sus compañeros

-Espera Ventus primero tenemos que preguntar si la victima aún sigue aquí- dijo Ignos yéndose a preguntar en recepción

-¿Y qué estamos buscando exactamente?- pregunto Tennessee

-Twilight nos dijo que una banda criminal fue víctima de la Galatic Klaww y el único sobreviviente que quedo fue una cebra... por lo tanto nuestro deber es interrogarlo, tal vez nos de nuevas pistas- dijo Ventus -¿que no prestabas atención lo que la princesa decía?-

-Bueno... veraz es que... la verdad es que me quede dormido... durante la reunión- dijo el vaquero apenado

-Vaya caballero que resultaste ser- dijo Ventus rotando sus ojos para otro lado -Rockaid explícale bien-

-Sabes Ven... la verdad yo no entendí muy bien, me falto una pequeña partecita- dijo el potrillo amarillo sonriendo traviesamente

-¿Y cuál es?- pregunto el pegaso

-Todo- dijo Rockaid sonriendo

-Los odio a los dos- dijo Ventus enojándose

-Cuarto piso, habitación 228- dijo Ignos reuniéndose

-En marcha- dijo Ventus yéndose seguido de los demás tomando el ascensor, dentro del asesor Rockaid comenzó a cantar una canción pegajosa

-Bad boys, bad boys, wacht cant a do, wacht cant a do, won a taken for me, bad boys bad boys... na, na, na, na, na, na, naaaa-

-Oye niño ya cállate, ni siquiera te sabes toda la maldita canción- dijo Ignos

-Si me la ser, lo que pasa es que no me acuerdo como va... es todo- dijo Rockaid

-Patético- dijo Tennessee

-No empieces Cooper!- grito el potrillo amarillo enojándose

-¿Quieren callarse de una maldita vez?- dijo Ventus llegando al cuarto piso del hospital -llegamos- los caballeros salieron del ascensor yéndose a la habitación 228 al momento que vieron la habitación, alguien salía de ahí, cosa que a los caballeros no les gusto al ver quien se trataba

-El testigo ahora es propiedad de la Marine... lo siento caballeros suerte para la próxima- dijo la comandante Cero como si nada mientras los caballeros no dejaron de mirarle con odio a esa pony hada

Fin del flashback

-¿De modo que esa comandante se les adelanto y se quedó con las pistas?- dijo Applejack

-Todos estábamos enojados... en especial Ventus… estaba hecho una furia, cuando salimos del hospital le reportamos a la princesa Twilight lo que paso y bueno nos mandó a la banca por ahora- dijo Tennessee pateando con fuerza el árbol imaginándose que era la cara de la comandante

-¿Y qué hay del Seapony ese que quiere ayudarnos?- pregunto Applejack

-Está conversando con Twilight en estos momentos- dijo Tennessee -no se tu pero tanta espera me está sacando de quicio... necesito acción ya-

-Tú lo que de verdad necesitas es un abrazo cola anillada- dijo Applejack extendiendo sus brazos -estas más tenso que un cien pies que no puede encontrar sus zapatos- el vaquero no dijo nada y se fue con ella dándose un gran abrazo

-Gracias tesoro, lo necesitaba- dijo el vaquero mientras la vaquera no dejaba de abrazarlo

-Vente conmigo a Manehattan, haya estarás relajado... ¿qué dices?- dijo Applejack

-Aaahhh... está bien tu ganas voy contigo- dijo Tennessee separándose -además hace tiempo que no veo a tu amiga... esa hermosura de yegua-

-¿Sabes que estoy escuchando eso verdad?- dijo Applejack mirándolo seriamente

-Eeeehhh... ups- dijo Tennessee riendo traviesamente

-Mientras tanto en la Finca Galaxy

-Haber Aspros tienes idea de al menos de ¿cómo vas a raptar a esa princesa?- preguntaba Deuteros quien estaba en la cocina con su hermano quien se estaba sirviendo algo de comer

-¿Raptar?... por favor hermano... te recuerdo que nuestra banda no se dedica a eso- dijo Aspros tranquilamente -no secuestramos, ni somos violadores-

-Ya lo sé... solamente secuestre unos cuantos ponys una vez para salir de esta crisis económica en la que estábamos- dijo el Kirin verde -con eso de que Springold nos robó esos cincuenta millones-

-Ni me recuerdes a ese cab... que con solo recordarlo me dan ganas de volver a revivirlo para quebrármelo otra vez- dijo Aspros

-Si encontramos ese dinero nos caería muy bien- dijo Deuteros

-¿Problemas de dinero tienen mis queridos alterados?- dijo Darsy entrando a la cocina

-Te dije que no estoy de humor para tus sarcasmos Darsy- advertido Aspros a la yegua morado oscuro

-Tranquilo Aspros vengo en son de paz- dijo Darsy sentándose en un banco al lado de los alterados sirviéndose un trago -de hecho estoy aquí para darles una solución con el problema de los caballeros reales-

-¿Tu?... ¿darnos una solución?... eso si no lo puedo creer- dijo Aspros con tono sarcástico -Darsy ayudándonos… ¿quién lo diría?-

-¿A dónde quieres llegar Darsy?- pregunto Deuteros seriamente

-Conozco a alguien quien puede encargarse de los caballeros... borrándolos de la existencia- dijo la yegua sonriendo malvadamente

-¿Es alguna clase de asesino?-

-Un sicario... uno de los más peligrosos que existen... muchos asesinos de elite no pudieron contra este ser... se le conoce como "El Inquisidor"- dijo Darsy -si colaboran con algún dinerito... yo podría llamarlo, vendría para acá... mataría a esos caballeros incluyendo a la dama de hierro-

-Ni madres, no voy a contratar a un sicario... yo puedo con esos caballeros... y de esa pin... pony hada, no necesito de un asesino o de un sicario que haga mi trabajo- dijo Aspros

-Haya ustedes, pero si cambian de opinión ya saben dónde encontrarme- Darsy abandonaba la cocina dejando a los hermanos

-¿Y si Darsy tiene razón y...?-

-No la escuches hermano nosotros podemos hacerlo... de hecho se me acaba de ocurrir un plan, se cómo llegar a esa princesa de la amistad- dijo Aspros haciéndole señas de que se acercara el Kirin verde comenzando a susurrarle su plan, Deuteros escuchaba atentamente lo que decía su hermano moviendo la cabeza -¿qué opinas?-

-Podría funcionar, nada más hay que organizarlo bien- dijo Deuteros

-Vez hermano mis planes siempre funcionan, bien júntate unos mercenarios y empieza a organizarlo- ordeno Aspros -lo quiero para mañana en la mañana

-¿Mañana?- pregunto Deuteros

-Así es, así que te recomiendo que comenzaras ahora mismo hermano, total no tienes planes para hoy ¿cierto?, ¿o quieres pasar con todo el día con tu mujer?- dijo Aspros

-Ni madres- dijo Deuteros -está bien... comenzare de inmediato... le pediré ayuda al topo... ¿y tú que vas a hacer?-

-Yo iré a dar una vuelta con mi hijo a pasar tiempo de calidad... y buscando eso que venimos a hacer- dijo Aspros

-¿Hijo?- en eso Sunflower llega a la cocina a decirle algo a su hijo Aspros -Selina ya despertó y quiere verte-

-Ok ama- dijo Aspros yéndose a ver a su mujer

Mientras tanto en el Castillo de la Amistad

-Y eso fue todo lo que paso agente Straam, nos echó la culpa de todo... por qué no pudo atrapar a Selina- dijo Twilight en la biblioteca con el Seapony -la dama de hierro nos amenazó con encerrarnos si nos cruzamos en su camino... y hoy en la mañana le quito un testigo a mis caballeros-

-Thats terrible... eso es típico de la comandante Cero... como le dije antes miss, ella toma muy enserio su trabajo- dijo Straam leyendo un libro -no por nada es uno de los mejores soldados de la marine-

-Pero aun así ella no tiene derecho de vernos así como criminales- dijo Twilight -después de todo estamos del mismo lado-

-Yo que usted mejor se alejara de ella miss... si usted la provoca terribles consecuencias puede haber... el cual dañaría su reputación- dijo Straam

-Nunca había visto así a Celestia, tenía miedo de ella... me daba lastima... ¿que habrá pasado entre ella y la dama de hierro?- preguntaba la alicornio de la amistad

-Creo que eso es algo que le tiene que preguntar usted a la princesa Celestia miss Twilight, porque yo no sé... nothing- dijo el Seapony -usted dijo que la comandante quería usar a Selina como carnada y atrapar a Aspros Galaxy ¿estoy en lo correcto?-

-Eso fue lo que nos dijo- confirmo Twilight -parecía un buen plan-

-Es un buen plan pero la carnada no es suficiente... si quiere atrapar al alterado tiene que usar otra carnada más... delicious- dijo el Seapony

-¿Y que tiene en mente que podamos usar como carnada?- pregunto Twilight

-Vera miss Twilight... si le dijera que yo sé que la verdadera razón por la cual Lord Draco esta aquí... no es por negocios... si no porque está buscando a alguien desesperadamente... ¿me ayudaría a encontrarlo?-

-¿Que me está queriendo decir agente?- pregunto la princesa

-Tengo una información reciente que ni siquiera la marine, ni la dama de hierro conocen... el cual podría beneficiarnos a nosotros- dijo Straam

-¿Y qué clase de información es esa?- preguntaba la alicornio muy ansiosa

-Se lo entregare hoy en la noche- decía Straam dándole la espalda haciendo que la alicornio cayera al estilo anime -la veré después miss Twilight- dijo abandonando el lugar

-¿Por qué me deja con este suspenso?- dijo Twilight levantándose del suelo, de pronto vio a Spike escribiendo algo en un pergamino

-No me gusto como está escrito- dijo Spike arrugándolo mientras tomaba otro pergamino comenzando a escribir algo -este si quedo mejor-

-¿Que estas escribiendo Spike?- pregunto Twilight saliendo de la biblioteca asustando al bebe dragón

-Nada Twilight estaba... tu sabes- dijo él bebe dragón

-¿Qué hacías?- preguntaba la alicornio morada -¿acaso ibas a escribirle a la princesa Celestia?-

-Siii... de hecho... eso estaba haciendo, estaba poniéndola al corriente con lo que paso en la mañana- dijo Spike

-Bueno en ese caso si no te molesta me gustaría ver que es lo que querías escribir-

-¿Quieres... ver lo que... escribía?- decía Spike

-Sí, déjame verlo- insistía ella

-No puedo- decía él bebe dragón

-¿Por qué no puedes?- preguntaba Twilight

-Por qué... me vas a criticar como siempre mi ortografía- dijo Spike dándole la espalda

-Es que de vez en cuando te equivocas, te comes puntos y comas y a veces escribes incorrectamente... ¿y que escribiste si se puede saber?-

-Nada importante, solo eso… lo que paso en la mañana con los caballeros- dijo Spike poniendo el pergamino a espaldas suyas

-Sabes Spike… he notado que últimamente estas escribiendo muchas cartas a la princesa Celestia- dijo Twilight -¿andas saliendo con ella o qué?-

-Solo conversamos de vez en cuando ya sabes... como amigos... celos aquí no Twilight- dijo Spike sonriendo lo más que pudo pero Twilight sabía que en el fondo estaba ocultando algo

-Spike… ¿me estas ocultando algo?- preguntaba la alicornio mientras él bebe dragón comenzaba a sudar a mares

-Hola Twilight- decía Rockaid llegando con unas alforjas

-Hola enano- dijo la alicornio volteándolo a ver saludándolo, cuando volteo a ver el dragón ya no estaba -rayos, se escapó-

-¿Quien se escapó?- pregunto Rockaid

-Estaba con... no es nada enano- dijo Twilight sonriéndole como si nada

-Oye… ¿me prestas tu laboratorio quiero seguir con mi... tu sabes... proyecto ultra secreto?- decía el enano susurrándole

-Cierto… tu proyecto secreto... ¿y cómo vas con eso enano?- pregunto la alicornio

-Te lo muestro si quieres, necesito que me des tu opinión- dijo el enano

-Vamos entonces- dijo Twilight

En otra parte del castillo

-Por poco me descubre- dijo Spike cerrando con llave su habitación recostándose en su cama mientras continuaba escribiendo en el pergamino terminando de escribir -listo... termine- decía él bebe dragón comenzando a quemarlo con un fuego plateado yéndose mágicamente -ahora tomare una pequeña siestecita- Spike comenzaba a bostezar recostándose en su cama comenzando a dormir un poco

En alguna parte lejana de Equestria, en una parte helada, en una gran montaña conocida como la Montañas de Bóreas en la cima se encontraba una entrada metálica y adentro del lugar se encontraba un hermoso santuario plagado por animales, plantas, riachuelos, árboles y plantas de diferentes tipos

-¿El descanso termino?- preguntaba un lobo blanco enorme con armadura y alas hechas de hielo que emanaba un aura helada caminando por el lugar buscando a alguien -Es hora de continuar- decía el lobo hablando mientras continuaba con su caminata hasta cruzar un puente pasando el lago que había abajo de él, el cual estaba conectado a una pequeña isla donde había un gran roble y abajo de él estaba un estanque mágico y atrás de esa isla había cascadas alrededor del lugar, el lobo llego al gran roble donde golpeo con fuerza con su garra sacudiéndolo haciendo caer a alguien que estaba arriba en el roble

-Dime una cosa Wind... ¿así es como tratas a las mujeres que vienen a verte?- dijo una unicornio plateada de buen cuerpo de crin larga color dorada y ojos rubí con una cutie mark que era una espada con alas -creo que me deterioraste el atractivo- decía la unicornio sobándose sus flancos

-Era la única forma de hacer que me prestaras atención Ember- decía Wind -¿estabas durmiendo verdad?-

-Claro que no, solo descansaba los ojos que es diferente- dijo Ember cruzada de brazos

-Como sea, es hora de continuar con tus lecciones- dijo el lobo

-Pero Wind he entrenado toda la mañana, ¿no crees que me merezco algún descanso?- decía la unicornio plateada comenzando a hacerle ojitos de perrito triste cuando de pronto un pergamino mágico apareció mágicamente delante de ella, Ember lo iba a tomar con su magia pero Wind se lo quita

-Te lo dije miles de veces, cero mensajes Ember- dijo Wind

-Oye… es mi único medio de comunicación... tengo que estar al pendiente de lo que pasa... ya que cierto lobo no puede activar este estúpido estanque mágico- decía la unicornio viendo su reflejo en el estanque -¿cómo dices que funciona?-

-No se va a poder Ember... desde que Hyndel regreso a su hogar el estanque a estado inactivo desde entonces- explicaba el lobo congelando el pergamino -leerás tu carta cuando termines tus lecciones de hoy... así que ve al campo de entrenamiento-

-Que gruñón- dijo Ember mientras se acomodaba el pelo -hola queridos seguidores... les dije que volvería, para aquellos nuevos que nos están leyendo... soy yo, Ember Paint hermana mayor de Ignos y las yegua más sexy y divertida de toda Equestria y les saludo desde el Santuario de Bóreas... como recordaran en la temporada pasada decidí quedarme aquí a entrenar con mi nuevo mentor Wind, es algo gruñón pero es un buen maestro... bueno es más gruñón que maestro... ustedes me entienden... en fin he sufrido y progresado bastante en los últimos dos años y espero con ansias terminar mi entrenamiento y regresar a Equestria como un caballero real... ya que por lo visto el estúpido de mi hermano junto con los caballeros y las pend... es decir mis queridas manes seis... están en un gran aprieto con ese traficante... ¿cómo lo es? les recuerdo que estoy al tanto de todo ya que mi queridísimo y adorable dragoncito rechoncho Spike me ha estado enviando cartas contándome sus aventuras-

-Ember…- decía el lobo

-Dame un momento, estoy hablando con mis seguidores!- gritaba Ember

-El hablar con tus amiguitos imaginarios no te librara de tus lecciones- dijo Wind comenzando a caminar

-No son amigos imaginarios son mis fans... mis seguidores... ¿porque nunca me entiendes?- dijo Ember quejándose mientras lo seguía -sigan sintonizándonos porque esto se pone bueno- decía guiñándoles el ojo

En la finca Galaxy

-Hola Selina… ¿cómo sigues?- dijo Aspros entrando a su recamara

-Vete al diablo- dijo la batpony cruzada de brazos

-Huy que genio, digo ya cásate... yo que vengo tranquilamente haber como estabas- dijo Aspros acercándose a ella

-Sigo viva… ¿no estás viendo?- dijo Selina de mala gana

-Aunque no lo creas me preocupe por ti- dijo Aspros recostándose en la cama tocando sus cascos mientras le daba un beso en la frente

-Mentiroso… querías que estuviera muerta- dijo Selina dejándose llevar por las caricias del Kirin -ya que lo único que hago es arruinar la felicidad de tu familia-

-Bueno es que... la has cag... no manches tu también- dijo Aspros

-Gracias por tu apoyo y sinceridad... cabr...- dijo Selina con sarcasmo

-Eso es lo que me encanta de ti, ese genio que tienes me vuelve loco Selina- dijo Aspros dándole un beso en los labios

-No más cuando te abro las piernas- dijo Selina

-Y eso es lo que te encanta- dijo el Kirin sonriéndole

-Ya todo está listo papa- dijo Kandor llegando rápidamente a la recamara -¿nos vamos?-

-Nos vamos mijito- dijo Aspros levantándose

-¿Y a donde piensas ir?- pregunto Selina

-Mi hijo encontró a alguien quien nos puede ayudar a lo que venimos- dijo Aspros

-¿Así?- decía Selina con sarcasmo -tu dichosa búsqueda por tu vieja-

-Te recuerdo que gracias a ti, es por eso que estamos aquí- dijo Aspros dándole un beso en la frente -descansa Selina no te metas en problemas-

-Siempre y cuando dejes de acostarte con mujeres cosa que nunca vas a dejar de hacer- dijo Selina

-Esta mujer… ¿cómo la vez mijito?, ojala nunca te toca una mujer como esta porque a veces es insoportable- el Kirin comenzó a murmurar mientras salía de la recamara de mala gana

-Si tuviera una pony especial me la quebrarían como la última que tuve... mejórate Selina- dijo Kandor despidiéndose de ella dejando sola a la batpony

Y esa noche en la cuidad de Manehattan en el Madison Square Garden

-Hola Applejack- decía Rara abrazando a su amiga en camerinos -me alegra que vinieras-

-Gracias por la invitación dulzura- dijo Applejack

-¿Y nada más viniste tú?- preguntaba la pony cantante

-De hecho mi amiga Rarity vino conmigo y también traje a mi...-

-Toc toc… llegamos- dijo Rarity entrando al camerino junto con Tennessee -perdón por la tardanza querida es que estaba viendo el hermoso decorado que hicieron… quedo divino-

-Hola Rarity- dijo Rara saludándola

-Hola cariño- dijo Rarity

-¿Rara si te acuerdas de Cooper… ya sabes mi pony?- dijo Applejack mientras Tennessee la saludaba

-Es gusto volver a verla encanto- dijo Tennessee dándole un beso en el casco de la cantante

-Si... como olvidarlo... al caballero real que lanzaste por la ventana cuando vine a visitarte a tu casa una vez, porque me estaba coqueteando- dijo Rara sonrojándose

-Se ve que usted nunca va a olvidar eso verdad- dijo Tennessee melancólicamente

-Lo siento, pero fue muy gracioso ese día- dijo Rara riéndose

-Y lo volveré hacer la veces que sea necesario… así que compórtate cola anillada- dijo Applejack amenazándolo

-Por cierto nena, gracias por los pases vip- dijo Rarity con una tarjeta en el cuello al igual que los otros

-Cualquier amiga de Applejack es amiga mía- dijo Rara sonriéndoles

-¿Y qué tal te ha ido con tu fama?- dijo Tennessee

-Pues desde que deje de ser la condesa Coloratura a veces mi fama viene y otras veces se va- dijo Rara algo triste -esto de ser famosa independiente no es nada fácil- decía sacando de su closet un vestido color blanco

-¿Vas a usar ese vestido?- pregunto Rarity

-Si... es mi vestido de gala... ¿hay algún problema?- pregunto Rara

-Ese es el vestido más horrible que he visto y no dejare que ninguna amiga de Applejack se ponga eso... voy a mejorarlo- dijo Rarity

-Pero no hay tiempo y el show va a...- decía Rara preocupada

-Tu déjamelo a mí que este es mi trabajo- dijo Rarity

-Yo que tu mejor le haría caso a esta dramática- dijo Tennessee

-Yo no soy dramática!- gritaba Rarity

En otra parte de Manehattan en un apartamento

-no, no, no, noooooooo- unos disparos se escucharon en una casa cayendo ahí un pony completamente muerto sentando en su sofá

-Ni modo mijito… este idiota no sabía nada- dijo Aspros mientras su hijo guardaba el arma, en ese momento cuatro mercenarios que los acompañaban entraron al apartamento comenzando a limpiar el lugar

-Eso es que quede limpio este lugar- ordenaba Kandor

-Que no haya sospechas que estuvimos aquí- decía Aspros

-Si patrón- dijo un mercenario

-No te preocupes papá aún tenemos otros lugares que visitar, tal vez sepan algo- dijo el Kirin marrón -me adelantare y preguntare-

-Ten cuidado mijo, ofréceles una buena suma de dinero y si se niegan a hablar, te lo quiebras como este pen... de aquí- dijo Aspros dándole su radio transmisor -estamos en contacto-

-Muy bien papa, unas vez que terminen de limpiar y deshacerse muévanse... nos vemos en la siguiente dirección- dijo el Kirin marrón comenzando a correr velozmente

-Creo que daré una vuelta por esta ciudad- dijo Aspros acomodándose su chaqueta saliendo del apartamento

En otra parte

-Eso fue increíble, la música, el drama, la emoción… tu amiga Coloratura se lució bastante- dijo Rarity caminando junto con los vaqueros después del concierto

-Y con el vestido que le hiciste, los corceles no dejaron de chiflarle- dijo Tennessee

-En especial tu- dijo Applejack dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza

-Soy un corcel, no puedo evitarlo- dijo Tennessee -¿por cierto donde esta Rara?-

-Haya está tomándose las fotos con esos potrillos- dijo Applejack apuntando aquel lado viendo a su amiga con los niños haciendo autógrafos y fotos con ellos

-Gracias Coloratura- decían los niños alejándose

-Gracias a ustedes por venir- dijo Rara

-Se ve que te llevas bien con los niños- dijo Tennessee

-Me encantan los niños- dijo Rara sonriéndole -son lo mejor... por eso me gusta cantar, para hacer feliz al público en especial a los niños-

-Sabes Rara… a veces envidio tu vida, debe ser genial estar con famosos, recibir el afecto, el glamour, siendo la envidia de muchos- dijo Rarity

-La verdad yo envidio a Applejack- dijo Rara

-A mi… ¿y porque?, si yo no soy tan famosa- dijo Applejack sorprendida por lo que decía la cantante

-Porque tú tienes a tu familia, estas con ellos siempre... yo apenas logro ver a la mía- dijo Rara -aparte de que tienes a tu pony especial... como desearía tener un pony así como el que tienes... te envidio tanto por eso-

-Yo soy la envidia de una famosa... eso si no lo puedo creer- dijo Tennessee presumiendo -soy todo un encantador-

-Eres encantador... pero de serpientes- dijo Applejack dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-Quiero tener a alguien que me apoye, me quiera como soy, que me de muchos hijos- dijo Rara fantaseando con eso

-Si quieres hijos yo te podría ayudar en eso- dijo Tennessee pero al decirlo Applejack le da una patada estrellándolo en la pared -solo... bromeaba- decía mientras se desmayaba con los ojos orbitados estilo anime

-A ver si ya dejas de decir estupideces!- grito la vaquera

-Yo que tú lo trataría mejor... algo que dice que Coloratura quiere algo con Cooper- le susurraba Rarity

-¿Crees que Rara sería capaz de hacer eso?- preguntaba Applejack mientras veía a su amiga que no paraba de hablar comenzado a hacer un pequeño canto

-Miren haya es Coloratura!- gritaban los ponys con cámaras comenzando fotografiar a la cantante

-Oh, oh... paparatzis... no es bueno- dijo Rara

-Vete cariño nosotras te cubriremos- dijo Rarity poniéndose de frente protegiéndola

-Nos veremos en el mirador de la cuidad- dijo Applejack

-Les veré haya... suerte- dijo la pony comenzando a correr huyendo de los paparatzis

-Está huyendo- decían los ponys pero Applejack comenzó a hablar de forma autoritaria

-Alto ahí en el nombre de...- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir la vaquera ya que los ponys pasaron sobre ella en especial a Rarity cuando los ponys se fueron estaba tendidas en el suelo las yeguas

-Mi crin... mi hermosa crin...- decía Rarity con unas pisadas en todo su cuerpo al igual que su amiga haciendo un drama desmayándose al instante

-Estos paparatzis sí que son más violentos que los búfalos de Applelossa- decía Applejack desmayándose

En un mirador de la cuidad de Manehattan

-Que hermosas estrellas… que hermosa estatua- decía Rara portando un abrigo beige contemplando la estatua pony de la libertad -me pregunto yo... ¿si el que te tomo como base llego a enamorarse de ti alguna vez?-

-Disculpa… ¿tú eres la cantante Coloratura?- decía un pequeña potranca color blanca con la crin rosada sin cutie mark -¿me firmarías mi gorra?- decía mientras le sonreía

-Claro- dijo Rara sacando un plumón de sus bolsillos autografiándole su gorra color roja -listo pequeña-

-Gracias- la potranca se fue corriendo hacia una pareja que al parecer eran su padres -mami, papi... miren- Rara veía como aquella pareja abrazaban a su hija mientras el pony la cargaba en su lomo mientras le daba un beso a la yegua cosa que le conmovió bastante a Rara

-Que hermoso…- dijo Rara conmovida –oohh, estrellas de la noche, si me están escuchando... quisiera por favor... encontrar aquel que algún día se convertirá en el dueño de mi corazón... me han dado fama y fortuna... pero ahora les pido que me den a mi príncipe azul para vivir felizmente por siempre- decía cerrando sus ojos tratando de pedir su deseo, mientras no había nadie que la observaba pero alguien estaba ahí comenzando a acercarse a la cantante

-¿Que paso mi reina?... ¿por qué tan solita?- decía una voz

-¿Quién me...?- la cantante volteo y vio ahí a un pony que le llamo su atención o eso era lo que creía

-¿Por qué una cosita tan linda como tu esta tan solita en esta bella noche?- preguntaba el pony azul marino

-Yo...- Rara no sabía que decir ya que la apariencia de aquel pony le llamo tanto su atención -perdón si te he ofendo... ¿pero eres un pony?-

-Digamos que si preciosa... soy un pony que ha evolucionado... ¿por qué?, ¿me tienes miedo?- pregunto el pony

-No... Es que nunca había visto a un pony como tú- dijo Rara -mi nombre es...-

-Coloratura, la famosa cantante- dijo el pony sonriéndole

-Así es- dijo Rara sonriéndole -¿y cuál es el tuyo?-

-Soy Aspros... Aspros Galaxy... un placer conocerte mi reina- dijo el Kirin presentándose

En otra parte en otra parte de la cuidad

-Ese golpe que me diste me sacudió hasta el cerebro tesoro- dijo Tennessee saliendo del estadio junto con las yeguas

-No seas sufrido, que el que debería de estarlo soy yo- dijo Rarity peinándose con un cepillo su crin ya que lo tenía arruinada -mírame estoy horrenda-

-¿Mas?- dijo Applejack sacudiendo su sombrero mientras la unicornio la veía feo

-No es gracioso Applejack- dijo Rarity -necesito usar el tocador, regresare en un momento- decía la unicornio volviendo a entrar al lugar

-Bien pero no te tardes recuerda que tenemos que reunirnos con Rara en el mirador!- grito Applejack

-Sabes bien que se va a tardar- dijo Tennessee melancólicamente

-Uff… si lo sé-

En otra parte

-Este idiota no sabía nada- decía Kandor quien se encontraba en una casa manchado de sangre ya que había matado a otro pony -¿por qué siempre los ponys se ponen así de difíciles?... ¿qué les cuesta hablar?- en eso los ponys mercenarios entran a la casa

-¿Encontró lo que buscaba patrón?- pregunto un soldado

-No… desháganse de ese cuerpo, nos vemos en la siguiente dirección- dijo el Kirin marrón comenzando a correr saliendo de la casa a toda prisa -demonios olvide limpiarme... bueno pasare por ese lugar para usar el baño- Kandor se dirige al Madison Square Garden entrando al lugar sin que nadie lo viera

-Listo mi crin esta lista... ahora un poco de perfume para oler bien y... qué raro... ¿por qué... no sale?... aaahhhrrrr- Rarity se roció sin querer en los ojos ya que no le estaba funcionando -demonios- la unicornio blanca iba al lavabo abriendo una llave pero no salía agua –demonios… ¿por qué tuviste que descomponerte ahora?- Rarity intento tomar papel higiénico pero no había ni uno solo -¿porque a mí?, no puedo ver nada… como arde esta cosa... supongo que tendré que ir al baño de corceles espero que no haya ningún corcel ahí- la unicornio salió del baño chocando con la puerta del baño ya que no veía nada así que abrió la puerta yéndose a ciegas

-Ya estoy limpio- dijo Kandor en el otro baño ya limpio -ahora continuar con mi misión- al momento de salir el Kirin choco con una yegua que iba en su camino

-Lo siento querido… mi intención no era chocar contigo- dijo Rarity en el suelo

-Descuida no hay problema- dijo Kandor levantándose ayudando a la yegua

-Querido podrías... decirme ¿dónde está el baño de caballeros?, es que en el otro baño no hay agua y tengo que limpiarme la cara y no veo nada- dijo Rarity tallándose los ojos

-Está cerca aprovecha que no hay nadie- dijo Kandor tomando a la yegua del casco metiéndola al baño -déjame ayudarte-

-Muchas gracias querido- dijo Rarity agradeciéndole sin poder ver nada

-Esta yegua ya se está tardando como siempre… voy a buscarla- dijo Applejack entrando de nuevo al lugar

-Ok aquí te espero- dijo el vaquero esperando tranquilamente

-Quédate quieta- dijo Kandor limpiando la cara de la yegua en especial la parte de los ojos -listo ahora enjuágate y podrás volver a ver-

-Muchas gracias querido... perdón por haberte molestado... si tan solo tuviera algo con que agradecértelo- dijo Rarity comenzando a enjuagarse la cara

-Descuida... si no me ocupas para otra cosa me retiro... hasta pronto- decía el Kirin yéndose

-De hecho me...- Rarity ya con la vista clara vio que con el que hablaba se había ido -que pony tan generoso me hubiera gustado verlo de frente- decía soltando una pequeña risa

-Que pony tan generosa- dijo Kandor sonriendo mientras camina -es cierto, tengo una misión que completar- el Kirin comenzó a correr, en ese momento pasaba Applejack pasando a lado de él como si nada

-Oye más cuidado!- la vaquera volteo y vio que el pony corría más rápido de lo normal -ese tipo sí que traía prisa-

-Applejack ¿qué haces?- dijo Rarity reuniéndose con ella

-Buscándote… creí que te habías perdido- dijo Applejack

-Tuve unos cuantos problemas pero un caballeroso pony me ayudo- dijo Rarity -pero cuando quería verlo se había ido-

-¿Sera acaso con el pony que tope?- dijo Applejack -aunque para serte sincera no lo veía como un pony-

-¿A no y que era?- preguntaba Rarity

-No lo sé, corría tan rápido que lo único que vi fueron un par de garras... aunque... juraría haberlo visto en algún lado... pero no recuerdo donde- dijo Applejack

-¿Porque tardaran tanto estas yeguas?- dijo Tennessee esperándolas cuando de pronto vio algo en el suelo que le llamo su atención -miren una moneda, debe ser mi día de suerte- Cooper se había agachado para recoger la moneda justo en ese momento Kandor había brincado encima de el sin que se diera cuenta que era Tennessee corriendo a toda velocidad -¿que fue eso?... sentí una corriente de aire pasando encima de mi- decía el vaquero después de haber recogido la moneda

-Ya encontré a Rarity- dijo Applejack -vamos a buscar a Rara-

-Como ordenes mi vida- dijo Tennessee yéndose por otro camino

-Qué raro… al pony que acabo de brincar se me hacía conocido- dijo Kandor sin dejar de correr -y no solo eso, esa unicornio blanca y la vaquerita esa... ¿por qué se me hacen tan conocidas?... primero mi misión y después lo otro- el Kirin continuo su camino hacia su siguiente destino

En el mirador de la cuidad

-Aspros Galaxy... te digo algo... es un bonito nombre- dijo Rara sonriéndole

-Gracias… ¿pero por qué estás tan sola y triste hermosa?... ¿acaso alguien te hizo daño?... porque si es así entonces dime quien fue para partirle su madre- dijo el Kirin

-Nadie me lastimo... solo que me siento sola... en este mundo, sin tener a nadie a mi lado- dijo Rara recargándose en el barandal

-Entiendo cómo te sientes... a mí me pasa eso diario cuando los ponys me ven... me hacen a un lado sin siquiera conocerme- dijo Aspros recargándose al lado de ella -me ven como un monstro-

-Eso es horrible- dijo Rara -¿quién se atreve a decir eso?-

-Nadie importante- dijo Aspros -todo aquel que se burle de mi le doy un boleto de ida... con la calaca-

-¿Eres alguna clase de vengador?-

-Digamos que soy alguien que ha hecho cosas malas... con tal de proteger a su familia- dijo Aspros poniendo sus garras en las mejillas de la cantante acariciándolas con delicadeza

-¿Todo lo haces es por amor?- dijo Rara

-Así es... pero al final incluso hasta mi familia me teme... no saben todo el sacrificio que hago yo por ellos... ¿y cómo me lo pagan?... largándose- dijo Aspros

-¿Así que buscas a alguien?- pregunto Rara

-Así es mi reina- Aspros jalo a la cantante para abrazarla sin dejar de acariciar su cabellera larga -pero al parecer ya encontré algo mejor-

-Podríamos decir que somos dos almas sufriendo- dijo Rara sonrojándose al estar muy cerca de el

-Lo tuyo es común hermosa... estas pasando por una crisis, eso es común en las yeguas que están solitas- dijo Aspros -yo que tu mejor disfruta tu soltería... gasta dinero, diviértete has lo que sea... vive la vida no pienses en eso... ya el tiempo lo dirá-

-¿Pero y si no encuentro a ese alguien?- pregunto Rara toda triste viéndolo de frente

-Ya lo encontraras... además un cosita tan linda como tu... tendrá a su galán de boleto- Aspros comenzó a darle besitos en su cara

-Señor Galaxy... yo apenas lo conozco... y usted está tratando de... seducirme- dijo Rara dejándose llevar por sus caricias

-¿Y eso que?... ¿acaso no te gusta?- dijo Aspros comenzando a besarla en sus labios, Rara sentía una gran sensación al momento de besarlo ella sentía que lo dejaba sin aliento

-Woow- decía la yegua al separar sus labios de este

-Es lo que todas dicen cuando las beso... no hay mujer que se le resista a Lord Draco- dijo Aspros volviéndola a besar pero esta vez con más pasión pero rápidamente Rara se separa de el -¿qué paso mi reina?, ¿no la estás pasando a gusto conmigo?-

-Lo siento... no puedo hacerlo, apenas te conozco y... no se mucho de ti- dijo Rara con la cabeza abajo

-Créeme es mejor que no lo sepas... yo sé lo que te digo si descubres quien soy... me temerás- dijo Aspros mientras le tomaba su casco derecho -y huiras de mi... y eso es lo que no quiero- decía a punto de volver a besarla cuando de pronto

-"Patrón"- decía un mercenario llamándolo por el walkie talkie que tenía en la chaqueta del Kirin interrumpiendo el momento intimo que tenia

-¿Que quieren?... estoy ocupado- decía Aspros tomando el aparato para responderle

-"Su hijo quiere verlo... al parecer ha encontrado una pista... lo está esperando en al estación del tren"-

-Voy para haya- dijo Aspros guardando el walkie talkie -lo siento hermosa... pero tengo un asunto importante que hacer- decía el Kirin despidiéndose de ella -nos veremos después-

-Adiós- dijo Rara despidiéndose viéndolo partir, al momento de irse comenzó a relamerse el labio -ese tipo, besa muy bien- decía riendo un poco

-Aquí estas Rara te andamos buscando- dijo Applejack llegando junto con los demás -estuvimos gritándote pero no respondías-

-Lo siento chicos no me di cuenta... estaba hablando con alguien- dijo Rara

-¿Y con quien cariño?, porque aquí no veo a nadie- dijo Rarity

-Se acaba de ir hace poco- dijo la yegua de azul celeste -debieron haberlo visto era raro al principio pero era un buen tipo-

-¿Sera acaso algún admirador secreto tuyo?- pregunto Tennessee pícaramente haciéndola sonrojar

-¿Admirador?, no lo creo yo diría mas bien... que es como una especie... de ángel guardián que vino a verme... la estrellas cumplieron mi deseo, este caballero vino me decía cosas lindas y que disfrutara mi vida al máximo que el amor vendrá con el tiempo- dijo Rara

-¿Y tiene nombre ese ángel guardián?- pregunto Rarity

-Si tiene nombre… pero era raro, no parecía de por aquí- dijo Rara -no sé si lo vuelva a ver-

-Bueno ya basta de tanto misterioso, ¿qué tal si nos vamos de aquí y vamos a cenar? porque yo tengo mucha hambre- dijo Tennessee

-También yo- dijo Applejack

-Síganme conozco un buen restaurante cerca y es muy bueno- dijo Rara

-Guíanos amiga- dijo la vaquera yéndose con los demás a comer algo

En la estación del tren

-A ver mijito ¿por qué tanto escándalo hombre?... que no vez que estaba a punto de llevarme a una hermosa cantante a la cama... ¿cuál es la gran noticia?- dijo el Kirin azul reuniéndose con el Kirin marrón

-Mi madre estuvo en esta ciudad- dijo Kandor seriamente

-¿A poco?- dijo Aspros sorprendido por lo que decía su hijo -¿la vistes o qué?-

-Un pony me dijo que estuvo hospedada en un hotel de lujo durante un tiempo, pero después se volvió a ir- dijo Kandor -tengo las cintas de seguridad podría revisarla y encontrar una pista de ella- decía mostrándole unas cuantas cintas de cámaras de seguridad

-Así me gusta mijo que pienses en todo, revisa esas cintas completamente- dijo Aspros -parece que este día no fue una pérdida de tiempo después de todo-

-Salvo que perdiste a tu yegua cantante- dijo Kandor

-Era tan bella mijito... era la cantante Coloratura-

-¿La Condesa Coloratura?- dijo el Kirin sorprendido -¿Lord Draco con una cantante?... que pareja tan extraña... no me digas que querías llevártela a la finca-

-Si… ¿porque no?... es más volveré a buscarla y me la llevo a la finca- dijo Aspros

-Para que después Selina la mate y haga tu vida un infierno- dijo Kandor

-Se oye tan feo como tú lo dices- dijo Aspros mientras su tren personalizado comenzaba llegar -lo único bueno es que no nos topamos con nadie conocido-

-Como esos estúpidos caballeros, ni la dama de hierro que siempre se meten en nuestras narices- dijo Kandor -un día de estos hay que quebrárnosla papá-

-Algún día mijito, llegara el día... es más me siento raro por no dar plomazos a alguien... ¿así es como se siente los ponys comunes y corrientes?- dijo Aspros

-Alto no se muevan!- decía unos cinco policías de la cuidad llegando a detenerlos

-Pongan las garras arriba, malditos fenómenos- dijo el otro policía

-Es el no cabe duda, volvió de entre los muertos, que alguien avise a todas las unidades y dígales que atrapamos a Lord Draco y compañía- dijo el otro pony

-Parece que al final de todo esto si vas a dar plomazos a alguien papá- dijo Kandor sonriendo malvadamente -¿estás listo?-

-Que no quede ninguno de estos azules vivos!- gritaba Aspros mientras que padre e hijo sacaban una pistola magnum de su chaqueta disparando sin piedad a los policías matándolos al instante mientras los ponys que se encontraban en la estación corrían despavoridos por la masacre que estaba ocurriendo

En el Castillo de la Amistad

-¿Su esposa?- dijo Twilight quien había vuelto a reunirse con el agente Straam en el salón del trono comenzando a leer unos informes que le había traído el Seapony

-ex wife… diría yo- dijo Straam -this women provenía de una familia de traficantes llamada "Livingheart" muy respetada y era rival de la familia "Crossheart"-

-La familia de Selina- dijo Twilight

-Así es, un día llego Aspros se casó con ella y pum la Galatic Klaww se quedó con todo el negocio de la familia llenándose de poder el cual su ahora esposa no le gusto bastante, causando que se separa de él y huyera de sus garras enamorándose de un pony que era parte de la banda... mis fuentes me dijeron que se encuentra aquí en Equestria... esa es la razón por la cual Lord Draco esta aquí buscándola desesperadamente- dijo el Seapony

-¿Pero porque razón la está buscando?- preguntaba Twilight sentándose en su lugar

-Al separarse la yegua estuvo viviendo con un pony llamado Springold... ¿le suena ese nombre?-

-El pony muerto que encontró Ignos- dijo Twilight

-Yes... Springold trabajaba para la Galatic Klaww pero el traiciono a la banda y llego a robarle mucho dinero y no solo eso se llevó también a la pony, cosa que fue un golpe bajo para el Kirin-

-Que romántico…- decía la princesa conmovida -y a la vez aterradora- dijo Twilight revisando el informe detalladamente

-Cómo ve, Aspros pudo agarrar a Springold, pero se enteró que su women is gone- dijo Straam -y no solo eso, se llevó todo el dinero que el propio Springold le había robado a los Galaxy-

-Ahora todo tiene sentido, no quiere de vuelta a su mujer, quiere de vuelta su dinero- dijo Twilight

-Veo que lo está entendiendo bien miss Twilight- dijo Straam sonriéndole

-La exesposa… ¿qué relación tenía con los Crossheart?- preguntaba Twilight -¿en especial con Selina?-

-Al parecer el único vínculo que tiene es Aspros Galaxy causando que Selina intentara matarla en ciertas ocasiones por que la otra se lo quito- dijo Straam

-Celos…- dijo Twilight mientras el Seapony movía la cabeza en señal de si -¿sabe al menos el nombre de la exesposa de Aspros?-

-I'm sorry miss Twilight pero esto es lo único que pude encontrar- dijo Straam -este es el tipo de carnada que me refería princess, si encuentra a esa mujer estoy segura que Aspros no dudara un momento y vendrá por ella... and for that money-

-Y ahí le tenderíamos una trampa- dijo Twilight

-Antes de que la dama de hierro lo haga- dijo Straam

-Aún hay una cosa que no entiendo… ¿porque me está dando esta información?, cuando podría dárselo a esa... perra- dijo Twilight

-Porque usted princesa y sus royal knight son los únicos capaces de detenerlo- dijo Straam -Cero es una buena comandante, con una buena reputación y buen historial, es una gran heroína en cuidad Terragrigia... pero ella jamás podrá atraparlo- dijo Straam

-No puedo garantizar que lo capturemos, pero haremos todo lo que está a nuestro alcance agente- dijo Twilight dándole una sonrisa

-Sé que lo hará princesa... sé que lo hará- dijo el Seapony

En una parte de Ponyville en local de comida rápida

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que esperar?- dijo Applebloom sentada en una mesa con las cruzzaders

-Se está tardando bastante... se están acabando las hamburguesas- dijo Scootaloo saboreando la comida que pasaban

-No debe tardar... llegará en cualquier momento... eso espero- dijo Sweetie Belle

-Ya llegue- dijo Rockaid reuniéndose con ellas -esas mis chicas súper poderosas ya llego su Mojo Jojo para destruirlas... pero de amor brrrr- decía mientras ronroneaba como un gatito

-Payaso- dijo Applebloom sonrojándose mientras el potrillo saludaba a las potrancas de beso en la mejilla

-Qué bueno que llegaste Rockaid- dijo Sweetie belle recibiéndole de beso en los labios

-Lo siento, estaba ocupado en el castillo de Twilight- dijo Rockaid -ya saben cosas de caballeros... ustedes lo entienden... por cierto algunas vez le he dicho lo lindas que se ven el día de hoy-

-Gracias Rockaid- dijeron las cruzzaders sonrojadas por lo que decía

-En especial con esas cutie marks que tienen- dijo Rockaid

-Admítelo se ven geniales- dijo Scoot

-Solo diré que se ven más sexys que nunca… en especial tu mi vida- dijo Rockaid abrazando a su pony

-Me haces sonrojar Rockaid- dijo Sweetie toda apenada

-¿Que tanto haces en el castillo enano?- pregunto Applebloom

-Es verdad, has estado haya mucho tiempo… ¿que estas tramando enano?- pregunto Scootaloo

-Espero que no sea algo malo- dijo Sweetie Belle

-Tu tranquila mi vida, que muy pronto lo vas a saber... hasta el día de tu cumpleaños que ya muy pronto llegara... ya veraz te dejare con la boca abierta- dijo Rockaid

-Y yo le dejare la boca abierta pero de otra cosa- dijo un potrillo café llegando

-Buttom…-

-Rockaid…- dijo el potrillo café sin dejarse de mirar con odio

-Hola Buttom- dIjo Sweetie Belle

-Sweetie... Cruzzaders- dijo Buttom saludándolas

-¿A ti quien te invito cab...?-

-Rockaid!- grito Applebloom

-Te recuerdo que yo también vivo en esta ciudad como la vez pen...-

-Buttom!- dijo Applebloom

-¿Que le puede dar un potrillo inútil como tú para hacer feliz a mi Sweetie?- pregunto Rockaid

-Mi compañía... cosa que siempre te falta a ti darle- dijo Buttom poniendo sus brazo en los hombros de la potranca

-¿Quita tus horribles cascos de ella?- grito Rockaid enojándose

-Y espérate cuando seamos mayores... ya que su regalito va ser una noche de pasión con su servidor- dijo Buttom dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Hijo de yegua!- grito Rockaid comenzando a golpear al potrillo tumbándolo al suelo comenzando a pelearse como siempre -el que se la va a tirar seré yo-

-Rockaid!- grito Sweetie toda apenada

-¿Porque no me sorprende eso?- dijo Scootaloo como si nada -no se ustedes pero yo voy a ordenar-

-Te sigo Scoot vamos Sweetie- dijo Applebloom

-Si ya voy- dijo Sweetie Belle -¿comeremos aquí?-

-te matare hijo de yegua!- grito Buttom estrangulando al enano

-Te voy a hacer que te comas tu propia mie...- Rockaid no termino lo que iba a decir ya Buttom lo golpeo en la cara

-Pidamos para llevar…- dijo Applebloom melancólicamente

En la finca Galaxy

-¿Así que ya tienes una pista de tu exesposa?- preguntaba Selina quien tenía a Aspros al lado de el en la cama

-Dentro de muy poco la voy a encontrar- dijo Aspros tomándose unos tragos -puede correr pero no esconderse de mi... y más te vale que no empieces con tu escenita de celos... por favor-

-¿Que esperabas?... esa maldita... te quito de mi lado... no la aguantaba y por lógica quería matarla- dijo Selina -y lo que me da coraje es que se haya espaciado-

-Causando que se fuera con Springold llevándose todo mi dinero, y es la razón por la cual estamos aquí en este reino con sus malditas princesas que son una mierda- dijo Aspros ofreciéndole una copa el cual la batpony la tomo

-Aspros- dijo Deuteros entrando a la recamara

-¿Que no sabes tocar la puerta estúpido... alterado?- dijo Selina de mala gana

-Vete al carajo Selina que en estos momentos te puedo dar un tiro en la cabeza- grito el Kirin verde

-Ya, ya… no empiecen a pelear como nenitas... ¿qué quieres Deuteros?- pregunto Aspros

-Ya tenemos todo listo para mañana, ¿quieres escucharlo o vas a calentarte con esta cosa horrenda que tienes en la cama?- dijo Deuteros

-Si tuviera mi báculo te lo metería en este mismo instante por el cul...- decía la batpony tomándose su trago hasta el fondo -¿qué plan?- pregunto la batpony

-Una audiencia que voy a hacer muy pronto con la tal princesa Twilight- dijo Aspros levantándose de la cama -le voy a enseñar a las princesas quien manda aquí, comenzando con esa alicornio-

A la mañana siguiente en el Castillo de la Amistad en el comedor

-Buenos días Twilight, aquí tienes tu desayuno- dijo Spike sirviéndole en el plato

-Gracias Spike- dijo Twilight -nada como un buen desayuno como para comenzar el día-

-Te dejo… iré hacer algunas compras- dijo Spike retirándose

-Con cuidado Spike- dijo Twilight

-Siempre lo tengo- dijo él bebe dragón yéndose

En el Imperio de Cristal

-Muy bien hija, ahora vamos a dar una vuelta, vamos a ver a tus tías Celestia y Luna- dijo Cadence en su habitación poniendo a su hija en una cangurera

-jajaja-

-Esa niña es una monada- dijo una unicornio blanca con armadura de cristal de alto rango

-¿Verdad que si Mapache?- dijo Cadence mientras la capitana acariciaba a la niña

-¿Van a salir?- preguntaba Mapache

-Si... Shining y yo iremos a ver a mis tías- dijo Cadence

-Les deseo un feliz viaje- dijo Mapache

-Gracias capitana- dijo Cadence

-Cuida el imperio mientras no estamos- dijo Shining llegando

-Obvio que lo hare... dah- dijo la unicornio blanca

Afuera del castillo alguien estaba en el tejado de una casa de cristal

-Bien… es hora de comenzar- dijo Deuteros hablando en un walkie talkie

-Muy bien tío- respondía Kandor quien estaba afuera del imperio con varios mercenarios liderando -francotiradores posiciones!- le decía unos doce que tenían rifles francotiradores con mira láser comenzando a moverse discretamente -ahora los de ataque- les decía a los que tenían escopetas, rifles y pistolas cargados de energía comenzando a adentrarse -ya van para haya tío, ¿te envió la artillería pesada?-

-Aun no, guardemos eso para los caballeros o para la dama de hierro- respondió Deuteros -Aspros ya todos estamos listo... ¿dónde estás tú?-

En la estación de tren de Ponyville

-Ya voy llegando hermano- dijo el Kirin azul llegando a la cuidad -¿estás seguro que aquí vive la princesa?-

-"Según lo que nos dijo el topo si... de donde estas más adelante esta su castillo"- respondía Deuteros desde el walkie talkie que traía el Kirin quien estaba caminando por el lugar

-Mira no más, ya lo estoy viendo- dijo Aspros viendo el castillo -este sí que es un castillo para una princesa-

En el Imperio

-Aspros el objetivo está saliendo- dijo Deuteros viendo con unos binoculares a los príncipes saliendo del castillo -no está solo... esta con su esposo, su bebe y un soldado… parece de rango de capitana- decía viendo a lo lejos

-"Recuerden el plan, maten a la esposa si interviene el marido se lo quiebran... total nadie lo va a extrañar"- decía Aspros -"el chiste de todo esto es que los caballeros respondan al llamado"-

-Como digas Aspros, mucho cuidado hermano- dijo Deuteros -y de paso les damos un regalo a Celestia... ver a su sobrina muerta- el Kirin comenzó a tomar su rifle francotirador comenzando a apuntar a los príncipes

-Nada como un día tranquilo para ver a la familia ¿no crees Shining?- dijo Cadence

-Si cariño- dijo Shining mientras que a lo lejos Deuteros activaba una mira laser apuntando a la alicornio del amor

-Espero que hayas disfrutado tu tiempo como madre... porque de esta no te vas a librar put...- dijo Deuteros tomando el walkie talkie -a mi señal atacan- les decía a los mercenarios quienes estaban en posición

-Mucho cuidado príncipes, sobre todo tu hermosa- dijo Gore a la potranca

-Descuida Gore siempre lo tenemos, ¿verdad hija?- dijo Cadence dándole una lluvia de besos a su hija en eso la capitana noto como un especia de punto rojo estaba apuntando su pecho

-Cadence cuidado!- gritaba Mapache mientras Deuteros disparo el arma yendo el láser hacia la alicornio pero la capitana rápidamente la quita de ahí recibiendo el impacto en su pecho

-Gore!, Cadence!- gritaba Shining socorriéndolas

-Mierda... esa perra intervino... ataquen ahora!...fuego a discreción, sin piedad contra ellos!- decía Deuteros avisándole por radio

-Aaaahhrrgg...- Gore estaba en el suelo tapando su casco en el estomago

-Mapache… ¿qué te pasa?- dijo la alicornio comenzando a preocuparse viendo que la capitana comenzaba a sangrar -Mapache- decía horrorizada mientras tapaba a su hija con sus alas para que no viera

-¿Pero qué demo...?- Shining no termino lo que iba a decir ya que escucho los gritos de los ponys de cristal corriendo despavoridamente en eso vieron a los mercenarios que comenzaron con su ataque -¿esos son…?-

-La Galatic Klaww!- grito Cadence -¿pero qué demonios están ha...?- la alicornio no termino lo que iba a decir ya que Shining se puso delante de ella con un escudo mágico protegiéndola de un disparo

-Maldito príncipe!- gritaba Deuteros al haber vuelto a fallar -francotiradores ataquen!- en eso los ponys quienes estaban en diferente ángulos en otras casas de cristal comenzaron a disparar a los ponys que se encontraban en el castillo

-Nos atacan!- grito Shining protegiendo a su esposa e hija con el escudo que creo -y en diferentes lados- en eso la guardia de cristal llego comenzando a atacar a los mercenarios que atacaban de frente pero no podían debido a las armas que tenían cayendo al suelo sin vida

-La guardia está cayendo- dijo Cadence asustada en eso Flurry comenzó a llorar -no llores mi vida estaremos bien- decía la alicornio abrazándola con fuerza

-prin...- Gore comenzó a escupir algo de sangre

-Resiste Mapache no dejare que mueras en mi turno- dijo Shining -hay que avisar a los caballeros!-

-Le enviare un mensaje a Twilight- dijo Cadence invocando un copo de nieve comenzando a escribir algo mágicamente para después mandarlo por el aire -ojala lleguen a tiempo-

-Mientras tanto hay que resistir- dijo Shining

En Ponyville

-Twilight ya regrese- dijo Spike entrando al castillo con las compras que hizo

-Spiiiike!- gritaba Twilight llegando apresuradamente asustando al pobre de Spike

-Twilight ¿qué te pasa?, ¿quieres matarme de un susto?- dijo Spike con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora

-Trae a los caballeros, es urgente!- dijo la alicornio sacudiéndolo con fuerza

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Spike

-La Galatic Klaww está atacando el imperio- decía Twilight

Cinco minutos después

-No te preocupes Twilight iremos haya enseguida- dijo Ventus invocando su armadura al igual que el resto

-Además Shining Armor esta haya protegiendo a Cadence al igual que mi prima- dijo Rockaid

-En marcha caballeros- dijo Tennessee

-Menos charla y más acción- dijo Ignos

-Tengan cuidado- dijo Twilight

-Volveremos y con buenas noticias- dijo Ignos dándole un beso a su princesa

-Camina Romeo- dijo Ventus jalando al unicornio saliendo del castillo a lo lejos se veía al Kirin azul tranquilamente viendo atravesó de sus binoculares que se iban los caballeros

-Deuteros... los idiotas mordieron el anzuelo... repito los idiotas mordieron el anzuelo... dales una bienvenida como se merecen- dijo Aspros por la radio

-"Enterado Aspros"- respondía Deuteros

-Algo no me está gustando Twilight... ¿porque la Galatic Klaww está atacando el imperio?-

-No lo sé Spike, solo espero que logren salvar a toda mi familia- dijo Twilight caminando en círculos toda nerviosa en eso

-(toc toc toc)-

-¿Quién demonios será?- preguntaba Twilight mientas que Spike iba hacia la puerta

-Deben ser las chicas- dijo Spike pero de pronto la puerta principal estalla en mil pedazos lanzando al dragón al suelo

-Spike!- Twilight voló hacia su amigo y vio que estaba en el suelo todo lastimado en eso veía que entre las nubes de humo alguien se acercaba hacia ellos

-Princesa Twilight... es un gusto conocerla finalmente- decía un Kirin apareciéndose frente a ella

-Tu... tu... eres...-

-Aspros Galaxy... mucho gusto- dijo el Kirin sonriendo malvadamente

-Lord Draco!- dijo Twilight sorprendida de ver esta visita inesperada

En el Santuario de Bóreas una unicornio plateada estaba sentada tranquilamente esperando a que su mentor comenzara con sus lecciones

-Parece que el Imperio de Cristal está en peligro una vez más- decía Ember -¿que pasara ahora?... ¿llegaran los caballeros a tiempo para salvar el día?... ¿la dama de hierro meterá sus narices en donde no le importa?... ¿la zorra de Cadence morirá?, espero que si…- decía la unicornio -espera... si muere a quien fregados voy a molestar... ojala no maten a esa idiota... ¿y cómo es que la Galatic Klaww posean esas armas tan avanzadas?... ¿se lo han preguntado?... ¿y que pasara con Twilight?, ¿qué es lo que quiere Aspros realmente?... en el próximo capitulo "reunión con el enemigo" Twilight Sparkle contra Aspros Galaxy no se lo pueden perder... y les mando un gran saludo a nuestros más leales que están siguiendo esta nueva temporada, porque gracias a ustedes fue que regresamos... saludos a Silver Wolf, Brodek117, Rena Spyro, Comet Galaxy y a Shunk Kisaragi el cual pienso enviarte a Rarity para que te haga compañía a tu escondite "súper secreto"- decía entre comillas -y no importa dónde te escondas… te encontraremos-

-¿vas a estar hablando como loca o comenzamos con el entrenamiento?- dijo Wind llegando

-Ya voy Wind- dijo Ember de mala gana -nos vemos hasta la próxima- decía guiñando el ojo mandando besos a sus seguidores


	5. Reunión con el enemigo

**_*Capitulo 5: Reunión con el enemigo_**

En la cuidad de Manehattan

-Es oficial... la Galatic Klaww estuvo aquí- dijo Moonside a la comandante -los testigos de la estación corroboraron durante la balacera aun pony, dicen que el responsable fue un tipo con el aspecto draconiano-

-¿Así que ese desgraciado de Aspros estuvo aquí?- decía la comandante Cero junto con Moonside quienes estaban en las calles caminando tranquilamente

-El y su hijo... al parecer estaban buscando algo- dijo el unicornio gris oscuro

-O a alguien…- dijo Cero muy seria

-Comandante- dijo un soldado de la marine con el aspecto de un grifo cubierto completamente por una armadura color bronce presentándose ante ella -me acaba de llegar el reporte de que la Galatic Klaww está atacando de nuevo-

-¿Dónde?- preguntaba la pony hada

-En un lugar llamado el Imperio de Cristal- dijo el soldado

-Llama a varios de nuestros soldados y dígales que nos veremos haya- dijo Cero

-Si señora- decía marchándose el grifo

-¿Que estarán tramando esa banda?- preguntaba el unicornio gris oscuro

-No lo sé cariño... pero si te puedo asegurar algo... no es nada bueno- dijo la pony hada seriamente comenzando a volar

-Cero- decía la unicornio mientras ella volteaba a verlo -ten cuidado-

-Lo tendré cariño- dijo la pony hada lanzándole un beso en el aire comenzando a irse

En el Imperio de Cristal las cosas no iban del todo bien, los soldados de cristal combatían con aquellos mercenarios, los ponys corrían despavoridamente escapando de la lluvia de balas

-Resiste Gore- dijo Cadence oculta con su hija quien lloraba de miedo con la capitana mal herida, poniendo su casco izquierdo en su vientre dándole su magia en ella para evitar el sangrado

-No… estamos... seguros aquí- dijo Mapache estando débil viendo que estaban en uno de los soportes del castillo escondiéndose de los francotiradores que los acechaban quienes no paraban de disparar -¿y el príncipe?-

-Aquí estoy- dijo Shining atacando a unos mercenarios con su magia lanzándolos por los aires -tenemos que movernos de aquí-

-Pero… ¿a dónde?- preguntaba Cadence

-Regresemos al palacio, en ese lugar estaremos seguros- dijo Shining comenzando a correr pero al hacerlo varios disparos salieron de la nada haciendo que el príncipe bailara regresando rápidamente donde estaban

-Sigan así ponys no dejen que se muevan... ya son nuestros- dijo Deuteros comunicándose con los francotiradores por radio

En el castillo de Twilight

-Fuera de mi castillo ahora!- grito Twilight disparando un rayo mágico de su cuerno con dirección hacia el Kirin azul pero las garras de Aspros que estaban en llamas detuvieron el ataque

-Esta yegüita sí que es bravita…- dijo Aspros lazándole fuego así que Twilight tomo vuelo evitando el ataque disparando una y otra vez con su cuerno -…y me encantan que se han así de bravas- Lord Draco lanzo una bola de fuego que golpeo a la alicornio lanzándola al suelo

-Twilight!- dijo Spike todo lastimado intentando atacarlo disparando una llamarada pero el Kirin detiene el ataque con sus garra derecha acercándose a él, tomándolo de la cara

-Te desintegrare ahora mismo- dijo Aspros lanzándole lava ardiente al bebe dragón

-Spike!- gritaba con horror la alicornio por lo que veía mientras el Kirin sonreía malvadamente pero algo paso

-Quítame tu horrible garra de mi cara- dijo Spike moviéndose todavía quitándose de él, Lord Draco que estaba sorprendido de ver al bebe dragón quitándose la lava como si nada

-Lo había olvidado…- dijo Twilight aliviada que su amigo dragón estaba bien -como dragón puedes soportar altas temperaturas incluyendo la lava-

-¿Esa cosa rechoncha es una dragón?... creí que era una horrible lagartija fenómeno- dijo Aspros

-¿Hello?... ¿acaso te has visto en un espejo?... si tú eres el maldito fe... ahhhh- Spike no termino lo que iba a decir ya que Aspros lo agarro con sus garras en la cabeza comenzando hacerle presión

-A mí me respetas cab...- dijo Aspros

-Spike!- Twilight tomo vuelo para atacar al Kirin directamente así que Aspros vio que venía hacia él, así que lanzo al bebe dragón estrellándose con ella justo en la cabeza cayendo los dos al suelo

-Mi cabeza- dijo Spike con los ojos orbitados estilo anime

-Y yo creí que era Ignos el que tenía la cabeza dura... pero estaba equivocada- decía ella con un dolor en la cabeza cuando dio la vuelta vio como una especie de tubo metálico estaba apuntando frente a ella

-Ya basta de tanta estupidez- dijo Aspros apuntándole con un arma

-¿Vas a matarme?- dijo Twilight seriamente

-Lo haría... por qué esta garrita me está picando y está muy ansiosa por dispararte y volarte la cabeza- dijo Aspros -pero no lo hare... ya que hoy no vengo a matar-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi entonces?- pregunto Twilight asustada

-Estoy aquí para hablar solamente- dijo Aspros sonriéndole sin dejar de apuntar con su arma

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar?- pregunto Twilight

-Sobre un asunto muy importante… desde hace tiempo he notado que les sobra mucho tiempo libre… ¿o me equivoco?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Pues que tú y las princesas se han estado entrometiendo en mi camino, así que he venido a pedirte que dejen de meterse en mis asuntos!- le grito el Kirin -comenzando con apartar a esos perros falderos que tienen como caballeros... que solamente se interponen en mi camino!-

-Ellos simplemente hacen su trabajo- dijo Twilight levantándose -el cual es detenerte-

-Ustedes no saben en lo que se están metiendo- dijo Aspros seriamente

En el Imperio de Cristal

-Esos hijos de yegua no nos permiten el paso- dijo Shining protegiendo a su esposa, en eso varios mercenarios armados llegaron a donde estaban ellos

-No se muevan- dijo uno de los mercenarios apuntando con sus armas hacia donde estaban

-Nos tienen rodeados- dijo Cadence viendo a los mercenarios que los rodeaban tratando de consolar a su bebe quien no paraba de llorar

-Maldita sea- dijo Shining cuando de pronto cuatro ponys llegaron de la nada comenzando a golpear a todos los mercenarios

-Resistan príncipes los caballeros reales estamos aquí- dijo Ventus cortando las armas con sus katanas a los mercenarios actos seguido los golpeaba mandándolos al suelo

-Nadie amenaza a mi princesa y a su hija y se sale con las suya!- gritaba el enano disparando flechas a los mercenarios

-Si alguien le hace la vida imposible al señor Morning ese seré yo y nadie más!- dijo Tennessee disparando con su rifle en eso Ignos comenzó a acercarse a la princesa

-Qué bueno que llegaste Ignos- dijo Cadence mientras Flurry comenzaba sonreír de felicidad -tienes que ayudar a Mapache está muy grave-

-En seguida- dijo Ignos poniendo su casco en el estómago de la capitana comenzando a rodearla con un aura verde -por qué no regresan al castillo mientras nos encargamos de eso-

-No podemos- dijo Cadence

-Por favor, están a centímetros de la entrada… ¿qué es lo peor que les podría pasar?- dijo Ignos asomando la cabeza al lado de donde estaba escondida recibiendo un disparo el cual termino rosándole su cabello plateado -ok... ya entendí la situación- dijo el unicornio azul

-Perfecto… por fin llegaron los caballeros- dijo Deuteros -maten a esos desgraciados!- grito el Kirin por radio apuntando a los ponys

-Ese fue el último- dijo Ventus

-Chicos ocúltense!- advertía Ignos gritándoles

-¿Por qué lo dices amigo Ignos?- pregunto Tennessee

-Francotiradores!- grito Ignos

-¿Que dices?- decía Ventus cuando de pronto varios disparos salieron de la nada hacia ellos pero rápidamente los caballeros comenzaron a moverse -maldita sea… dispérsense!-

-Eso estamos haciendo Ventus- dijo Rockaid poniéndose en uno de los pilares del palacio protegiéndose de la lluvia de balas

-Morning aquí!- dijo Tennesse poniéndose en otra parte del palacio invitando al príncipe quien galopaba escapando de los proyectiles que le tiraban

-Deja de llamarme así idiota!- grito Shining oculto al lado del ladrón

-De nada- dijo Tennessee con sarcasmo

-Odio a los francotiradores…- dijo Ventus en otra parte oculto asomándose pero aun así le seguían lloviendo balas

-Listo Mapache, ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntaba Ignos después de haber curado a la unicornio

-Me siento mucho mejor ahora… gracias Ignos- dijo Mapache ya mejor

-Tenemos que poner a Cadence y a Flurry a salvo- dijo Rockaid

-Y a mí- dijo Shining

-Tu no vales nada Morning… además recuerda, primero yeguas y niños- dijo Tennessee

-¿Qué?- grito Shining enfurecido por lo que decía el ladrón quien le sonreía traviesamente

-Hay que deshacernos de esos hijos de perra- dijo Rockaid esquivando otra bala

-Antes de que ellos se deshagan de nosotros- dijo Ventus con una katana usándola como reflejo para ver lo que sucedía viendo en ella que los francotiradores apuntaban con una mira laser disparándole a la katana -con una fregada como odio a esos tipos-

-Tenemos que eliminarlos de uno por uno- dijo Ignos

-Pero primero tenemos que poner a las yeguas a salvo- dijo Rockaid

-Mercenarios… vayan por ellos- dijo Deuteros en la radio viendo como mercenarios se acercaban al palacio comenzando a disparar a los ponys que estaban protegiéndose

-Nos van a matar- dijo Shining preocupado por lo que estaba sucediendo -nos tienen rodeados completamente-

-Este es su fin- dijo Deuteros apuntando a la cabeza de Ignos que lo tenía a la vista mientras sonreía malvadamente viendo el final de los caballeros cuando de pronto

-Soldados de la marine, ataquen!- gritaba la comandante Cero llegando junto con su ejército que era compuesto por grifos, Seaponys y ponys hadas comenzando a atacar a los mercenarios de la Galatic Klaww, Cero se acercó a uno de ellos golpeándolo con fuerza hasta dejarlo inconsciente, otro mercenario comenzó a atacarla en eso el Kirin verde cambio de objetivo comenzando a apuntar a la dama de hierro-

-De esta si no te salvas perra- dijo Deuteros disparando, pero rápidamente la pony hada se puso a espaldas de este usándolo como escudo mientras que el mercenario recibió todo el impacto de la bala mágica en el pecho matándolo al instante, así que Cero tomo el revólver del maleante disparando hacia donde estaba Deuteros quien rápidamente se hace a un lado ya que no tenía tiempo de transformarse en metal

-Demonios- dijo Deuteros en el suelo todo enojado

-Genial… sabía yo que no debí haber salido de mi cama el día de hoy- dijo Ventus con una cara de "mátenme por favor que no quiero ver a esa yegua"

-¿Quién es ella?... es muy buena- dijo Mapache viendo a la pony hada

-Es la perra que no nos ve como héroes- dijo Ignos de mala gana

-¿Esa es la dichosa pony hada que tiene problemas con mi tía Celestia?- dijo Cadence

-Esa misma princesa, es toda una hija de la chin...-

-Rockaid!... cuidado con lo que dices enano!- grito Mapache

-¿Puede decirme quien carajos la invito a nuestra fiesta?- le gritaba Tennessee

-Me invite yo misma, ya que por lo que veo a ustedes los tienen con el rabo entre las patas- dijo Cero disparando a unos mercenarios -dispérsense y acaben con ellos- ordeno Cero a los de la marine quienes rápidamente contratacaron con sus armas a los mercenarios quienes cayeron al suelo sin vida

-Lo teníamos todo bajo control!- dijo grito Ventus

-Nos están barriendo patrón… ¿cuáles son sus órdenes?- pregunto un mercenario por radio a Deuteros

-Dispárenles… en especial a la dama de hierro, la quiero bien muerta!- grito Deuteros por radio en eso los francotiradores comenzaron a disparar a unos cuantos soldados de la comandante dándoles en la cabeza cayendo al suelo sin vida

-Demonios- dijo Cero comunicándose con su escuadrón -tengan mucho cuidado tenemos francotiradores, búsquenlos y elimínenlos- en eso pony hadas y grifos tomaron vuelo por toda la cuidad encontrando a los asesinos pero los mercenarios vieron eso comenzado a dispararles entre ellos una pony hada fue dado en el corazón cayendo al suelo brutalmente muerta al instante

-Aprovechemos que están distraídos caballeros- dijo Ignos viendo

-Ignos lleva a los príncipes y a la capitana adentro y protégelos- ordeno Ventus

-Ya oyeron al líder… muévanse- dijo Ignos galopando seguido de Cadence con su hija envolviéndola con sus alas para protegerla y que no viera la carnicería que se estaba armando

-Mucho cuidado enano- dijo Cadence

-Estaré bien... solo protege a tu hija que eso es lo que debería de importarte ahora y mucho- dijo Rockaid comenzando a disparar flechas a los mercenarios derrumbándolos al instante

-No olvides que tú también me importas enano y mucho- dijo Cadence, seguido de Mapache

-Acaba con ellos Rockaid- dijo Mapache y por ultimo Shining quien abrió la entrada del palacio para que entraran

-¿Seguro que no necesitaran de mi ayuda caballeros?- pregunto Shining a los caballeros

-Estaremos bien Shining, tu esposa e hija te necesitan- dijo Ventus acto seguido el unicornio entro cerrando con llave la entrada del palacio -muévanse caballeros- los tres caballeros corrieron comenzando a ayudar a los de la marine contra los mercenarios, Ventus atacaba con sus katanas lanzándolos por el aire, Tennessee disparaba de su mosquete golpeándolo a la vez, lanzando a un mercenario estrellándolo con el otro que termino salvándole la vida a un Seapony que era de la marine que estaba en peligro, Rockaid no dejaba de disparar flechas al que se le cruzaba en su camino dándoles justo en la cabeza

-No necesitamos de su ayuda- dijo Cero disparando con su escopeta a uno estando de espaldas con Ventus quien no paraba de atacar

-¿Y quién dijo que la estamos ayudando?- dijo Ventus corta a dos mercenarios seguido de golpear a un tercero en la cara destrozándole el casco por el golpe que le dio -solamente estoy haciendo mi trabajo y es proteger esta cuidad de malvados como estos- decía el pegaso pateando a uno

-Interesantes palabras la que dices… y me sorprende que lo dice el que fue un asesino en su pasado- dijo Cero tomando vuelo golpeando a los pegasos mercenarios que iba a atacar

-Eso quedo en el pasado... ahora sirvo a las princesas- dijo Ventus salvándola de uno que iba a dispararle en la espalda con un tajo en la espalda del mercenario

-No importa lo que hagas, tus cascos siempre estarán manchados de sangre de aquellos que has matado Red Demon- dijo Cero lanzando un impulso mágico que lanzo a varios mercenarios al suelo

-¿Cómo lo...?-

-El príncipe Blueblood nos dijo todo sobre ustedes, incluso me dio el privilegio de leer sus expedientes criminales... lo sé todo sobre ustedes caballeros- dijo Cero dándole un cabezazo a uno tomando su arma desmantelándola -una vez que atrape a Lord Draco seguirán ustedes caballeros reales para que paguen todos sus crímenes-

-Las princesas no...-

-No importan si las princesas los protegen, yo los encerrare y si es necesario también encerrare a las alicornios en especial a Celestia- dijo Cero atacando con impulsos mágicos a los mercenarios -a ella la tengo en mi lista desde hace mucho tiempo-

-(Esa mujer es muy fuerte, pero es una lástima que no este de nuestro lado... aun así me pregunto yo ¿qué bronca traerá con Celestia?)- decía Ventus en su mente sin dejar de atacar a los ponys

-Ya es hora Kandor, envía la artillería pesada para los caballeros y a la marine... hay que mostrarle que la Galatic Klaww es la que manda- dijo Deuteros por radio

-Como digas tío- dijo Kandor

En el Castillo de la Amistad las cosas no iban del todo bien

-Por favor… he recibido toda clase de amenazas desde nobles, hasta ponys quienes no estuvieron de acuerdo que fuera alicornio... incluso me he enfrentado a los peores villanos de la historia que han tratado de eliminarme, pero no pudieron... ¿qué puede garantizar que tu hagas lo que ningún villano pudo hacer?- dijo Twilight desafiando a Aspros quien la amenazaba con un arma en los corredores del castillo con un Spike en su lomo que estaba algo lastimado

-En primer lugar a mí me vale madres todos esos villanos que quisieron matarte, sinceramente no me importa... lo segundo es que yo soy mejor que todos esos... villanos!- grito el Kirin amenazándola a punta de pistola

-¿Y que te hace pensar que tú eres el mejor de todos?- pregunto Twilight

-Porque yo también tuve a mis enemigos princesa- dijo Aspros sin dejar de apuntar con su arma a la princesa -muchos han tratado de matar a Lord Draco, estuve en las garras de la muerte en ciertas ocasiones pero aun así seguí adelante burlando a la calaca, acabando con esos hijos de la chin... que se consideraban mis enemigos-

-¿Entonces por qué sigues haciendo esto?... ¿dedicándote al tráfico?- pregunto Spike bajando de la yegua sentándose en el suelo todo lastimado

-Porque es mi negocio y es la única forma de proteger a mi familia y mantenerlos a salvo de mis enemigos... la familia tiene que estar unida- dijo Aspros -no voy a tirar todos estos años de logros que he hecho... gracias a este negocio tengo respeto, dinero, poder que eso es lo que se ocupa hoy en día, si quieres sobrevivir a este mundo lleno de corrupción necesitas poder-

-¿Por eso estás haciendo esto Galaxy?... ¿por dinero y poder?- dijo Twilight sin poder creer lo que decía -¿o para proteger a tu familia?-

-El dinero controla todo princesa… quien tiene mucho dinero obtendrá todo el poder- dijo el Kirin

-Eso no es cierto, la amistad, la risa, la generosidad, la lealtad, la amabilidad y la honestidad también lo son... el dinero no puede comprar eso- dijo Twilight

-En esta vida ya no puede obtener eso en especial la lealtad... te lo dice la voz de la experiencia princesita... no puedes confiar en nadie, yo fui traicionado por alguien quien según eso era mi aliado, pero al final termino apuñalándome en la espalda terminando al borde de la muerte... en este negocio no confíes en nadie… ni en tu propia sombra!- grito el Kirin -ya ni mi familia confía en mí... en especial mi mujer que huyo de mi porque me ve como un monstro-

-Si yo fuera tu mujer… también huiría-

-Spike!- grito Twilight callándolo

-Todo lo hice por ella para darle estabilidad y que viva como una reina y al final ¿cómo me lo paga?... huyendo de mi- dijo el Kirin en eso se vía a Applejack caminando lentamente hacia el Kirin sin que se diera cuenta, Twilight vio a su amiga mientras la vaquera le hizo la seña de "has que hable"

-Aun así no debiste haber venido aquí Aspros- dijo Twilight -mejor regresa por donde viniste-

-Eso ni hablar... como puedes ver su alteza... vine aquí para quedarme ya que este reino le hace falta la corrupción- dijo Aspros

-Mis caballeros te patearan el trasero- dijo Twilight

-Ellos están muy ocupados en el ataque que hice al Imperio- dijo Aspros -dándome la oportunidad de llegar a ti... así que te lo pido de buena manera... dile a tus perros caballeros que se alejen de mí y que me dejen hacer mi trabajo... o tu princesa, no vivirás para contarlo- decía el Kirin con la garra en el gatillo -en especial esa pony vaquera que planea atacarme por la retaguardia- Aspros giro apuntando a Applejack quien estaba por atacarlo

-Jajaja... hola- dijo la vaquera con una sonrisa de nervios mientras Lord Draco la amenazaba

-Demonios se dio cuenta- dijo Spike

-Sabía que alguien me atacaría por la retaguardia... pero nunca imagine a un bomboncito como tú- dijo Aspros

-Apuesto que eso no lo vistes venir- el Kirin dio vuelta siendo recibido por un puñetazo por parte de cierta pegaso de crin arcoíris justo en la cara cayendo al suelo

-Buen golpe Rainbow- dijo Twilight

-Esa es nuestra amiga- dijo Spike

-Ok... eso si no lo vi venir- dijo Aspros limpiándose los labios el cual tenían algo de sangre, en eso veía a una pony rosa delante de el

-Hola soy Pinkie Pie ¿eres nuevo?, ¿te vas a quedar?, ¿o piensas irte muy pronto?, ¿quieres ser mi nuevo mejor amigo?- dijo Pinkie con su cañón de fiestas disparándole al Kirin llenándole de serpentinas -es hora de la fiesta!- decía la pony rosa sin dejar de dispararle

-Twilight, Spike por aquí- dijo Rarity quien se encontraba haciendo señas en la puerta junto con Fluttershy

-Rápido- dijo Fluttershy así que sin pensarlo dos veces Twilight tomo al dragón con su magia y se metió al cuarto donde estaba Rarity y la pegaso seguido de Rainbow y Applejack

-Pinkie!- grito Dashie

-No olvides tu pastel- la pony rosa le arroja un pastel dándole en toda la cara para después irse con la demás

-Aahhrrgg... malditas yeguas- dijo el Kirin quitándose todo el pastel de la cara comenzando a enfurecerse

Dentro del cuarto del trono

-Gracias chicas, eso estuvo muy cerca- dijo Twilight agradeciéndoles

-¿Cómo supieron que estábamos en problemas?- pregunto Spike

-Iba al castillo a pedirte prestado un libro de Daring Doo pero al llegar, vi la puerta destrozada lo que me hizo pensar que estabas en serios problemas así que fui a avisarle a las demás de lo que pasaba... y vaya que si estabas en serios problemas- dijo Rainbow

-¿Que era esa cosa?- pregunto Fluttershy temblando de miedo

-No es que... si no quien- dijo Twilight -ese cosa de haya era Aspros Galaxy... Lord Draco-

-¿Lord Draco?- dijeron las manes al unísono

-¿El traficante?- dijo Rarity haciendo que Fluttershy gritara de miedo escondiéndose atrás de su silla -¿ese es Lord Draco?... pues para ser alguien tan feo... es muy apuesto- dijo la unicornio modista suspirando

-No empieces con tus fantasías sexuales Rarity- dijo Spike

-¿Y qué corrales está haciendo ese tipo aquí?- pregunto la vaquera

-Vino a amenazarme de que lo dejara en paz o si no me daría un tiro en la cabeza- dijo Twilight como si nada

-Como si no hubiéramos escuchado ese tipo de amenazas- dijo Pinkie -¿cómo cuantos serían los que te quieren ver muerta?-

-Pues esta la reina Chrysalis, Tirek, Nightmare Moon, Discord… pero él lo dice de broma- dijo Fluttershy tranquilamente -eso creo…- decía tímidamente

-Pero eso no se compara los fans que no les agrado la idea de que fueras alicornio- dijo Pinkie -esos si te quieren ver muerta-

-¿De está hablando?-

-Es Pinkie Pie... Applejack, ya nada me sorprende- dijo Rainbow con melancolía cuando de pronto las puertas del salón comenzaron a derretirse frente a las ponys emergiendo de ahí un Kirin enojado

-Ya basta de juegos mendigas yeguas- dijo Aspros intentando sacar su arma de la chaqueta

-¿Buscabas esto?- dijo Pinkie con el arma del Kirin en el casco

-¿A qué hora me lo quitaste?- pregunto Aspros

-Nunca subestimes la habilidad de nuestra amiga Pinkie- dijo Rarity

-Pinkie...- el Kirin azul comenzó a recordar algo -ya veo... ustedes son las amigas de esa alicornio-

-Así es... no dejaremos que lastimes a nuestra amiga- dijo Fluttershy de forma autoritaria -si tu… quieres…-

-¿Que harás sin tu arma ahora fenómeno?- preguntaba Rainbow en tono burlón cuando vio que las garras de Aspros comenzaron a calentarse lanzando un chorro de lava hacia la pegaso quien rápidamente lo esquivo -ok... eso si no me lo esperaba-

-Él puede generar lava de sus garras- advirtió Spike mientras el Kirin lanzaba ahora fuego a las manes las cuales rápidamente lo esquivaban -y fuego también-

-¿Y hasta ahora no los dices Spike?- dijo Applejack esquivando al igual que las demás

-Qué bueno que mis escamas son lo suficientemente resistentes para ese tipo de temperaturas- dijo Spike

-Pero no te salvara de una lluvia de balas de fuego que te perforen la cabeza- dijo Aspros moviendo sus garras en forma de pistolas comenzando a disparar proyectiles de fuego haciendo que él bebe dragón comenzara a bailar

-Aahhhh... ayúdenme!- dijo Spike bailando jarabe tapatío

-Jajaja... eso es dragoncito baila para mí- dijo Aspros riendo malvadamente

-Déjalo!- grito Twilight lanzando un rayo mágico haciendo que el Kirin esquivara el ataque, Rarity también disparo un rayo mágico el cual Aspros lo detuvo con sus garra izquierda mientras que Rainbow y Applejack comenzaron a golpearlo pero el Kirin era muy ágil tanto que termino esquivando los ataques de la pegaso y la vaquera lanzando fuego hacia ellas lanzándolas contra la pared

-Auch- dijo Rainbow con unas cuantas quemaduras en su cuerpo

-Solo a mí se me ocurre atacar a un pirómano demente de esa manera- dijo Applejack

-Eres un Kirin muy malo- dijo Fluttershy mirándolo fríamente

-Y tú eres una pegaso molesta!- gritaba Lord Draco lanzando fuego a la pegaso amarilla quien esquivaba los ataques volando lo más rápido que pudo

-Deja en paz a Fluttershy- dijo Twilight con una esfera mágica en su casco derecho -Spiral Blast- dijo la unicornio golpeando al Kirin en el pecho mandándolo por los aires, Aspros sin ningún problema aterriza en tierra firme lanzando una bola de fuego contra la alicornio

-aaahhrrrggg-

-Twilight!- Spike corrió para verla como estaba

-Estoy bien Spike- dijo la alicornio con unas quemaduras leves viendo ahora como el Kirin combatía con Pinkie

-A que no me das... casi me das... fallaste... eres lento... debería de regalarte un par de lentes... jajaja que divertido... wheee- dijo la pony rosa con alegría esquivando las ráfagas de fuego que arrojaba el Kirin

-Me estas desesperando maldita yegua!- grito Aspros sin dejar de atacar a la pony

En el Imperio de Cristal

-Hola tío... la artillería pesada está en camino- dijo Kandor reuniéndose con el

-Perfecto- dijo el Kirin verde viendo la pelea que se estaba librando

-¿Ese es todo el poder de la Galatic Klaww?... por favor no me hagan reír- dijo Ventus golpeando a los mercenarios como si nada -esperaba un reto mejor-

-Entonces llegue justo a tiempo- Ventus volteo viendo que alguien conocido se le acercaba a punto de ser corneado pero rápidamente esquiva el ataque volando -tu!- decía el pegaso viendo al pony con armadura draconiana

-Ni creas que me he olvidado de la paliza que le diste a lady Selina!- grito Groonz volando rápidamente hacia el pero el pegaso no se dejó comenzando a responderle los golpes

-Te enviare en una silla de ruedas para que le hagas compañía a tu lady- dijo Ventus dándole un puñetazo en la cara pero Groonz le contesta ese golpe dándole en el estomago

-Ventus!- grito Tennessee preocupado por lo que veía en el cielo

-Hay no… es ese pony con armadura extraña- dijo Rockaid

-Hay que ir a ayudarlo- dijo Tennessee

-Yo que ustedes mejor se preocuparan por sus vidas!- gritaba Cero apuntando en aquella dirección viendo a dos mercenarios grandes de músculos enormes que cargaban unas mochilas que al momento de pararse en dos patas liberaron una especia de arma enorme, una era Heavy Machine Gun que disparaba proyectiles mágicos el cual comenzaba a matar a los miembros de la marine que estaban en el aire, y el otro traía un cañón de energía que liberaba bombas acababa con los soldados que estaban por tierra

-Esos ponys… son… grandes- dijo Rockaid sorprendido

-Son más grandes que mi cuñado Big Mac- dijo Tennessee mientras esquivaba rápidamente los proyectiles que aparecieron de la nada disparando con su mosquete en cierta dirección dándole aun mercenario que estaba a lo lejos justo en la cabeza -como molestan esos francotiradores-

-Yo me ocupare de ellos, tú y la hija de Tinker Bell se ocuparan de esos mastodontes- dijo Rockaid corriendo en otra dirección para ocuparse de esos tiradores de las azoteas

-Ya oíste al enano… yeeehhaaaaa!- dijo Tennessee corriendo comenzando a atacar al que tenía la heavy machine gun golpeándolo varias veces en todo su cuerpo

-No recibo ordenes suyas- dijo Cero atacando con su escopeta al que tiene el cañón de energía mientras esquivaba las bombas de energía que lanzaba

-Mientras Groonz entretiene a la comandante y a los caballeros nosotros nos adentraremos en el palacio y acabamos con la alicornio- dijo Deuteros

-Te espero adentro- dijo Kandor corriendo velozmente al palacio

-Odio cuando hace eso- dijo Deuteros alcanzándolo

Dentro del palacio en la estancia principal

-Manténganse juntos y no se separen- dijo Ignos

-Como digas Ignos- dijo Shining empuñando su espada Olcrist -no bajen la guardia-

-Como usted diga príncipe- dijo Mapache cuando de pronto la capitana fue recibida por un golpe de la nada -aahh-

-Mapache... ahhhrgg- Cadence fue recibida por un golpe cayendo al suelo mientras su hija comenzaba a llorar

-Flurry, Cadence!- grito Shining -¿qué demonios fue eso?... ahhh- el príncipe recibió ese misterioso ataque quedando de rodillas

-Shining!- grito Ignos

-Este tipo es mucho más lento que ese estúpido vaquero- dijo Kandor deteniéndose riendo malvadamente

-Kandor- Ignos comenzó a atacarlo con su látigo pero el Kirin como si nada esquivaba los ataques atacándolo con una lluvia de golpes

-Demasiado fácil- dijo Kandor volviendo a correr pero Ignos lo atrapa con su látigo evitando que escape

-Eres mío hijo de yegua- dijo Ignos

-Ignos cuidado!- grito Shining pero era demasiado tarde, atrás del unicornio azul estaba Deuteros agarrándolo desde la espalda

-Ahora eres mío- dijo Deuteros apretándolo con fuerza pero Ignos no se quedó atrás dándole un cabezazo en la cara liberándose de el

-Lo siento pero no soy de nadie y mucho menos a alguien tan feo como tú- dijo Ignos dándole un golpe en el estómago –auch…- el caballero sintió un dolor insoportable en su casco ya que Deuteros había transformado su cuerpo en metal

-Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso idiota- dijo Deuteros comenzando a golpear salvajemente al unicornio

-Ya voy Ignos- dijo Shining con su espada pero fue atacado por Kandor con una lluvia de golpes

-Tu pelea es conmigo anciano- dijo Kandor riéndose corriendo rápidamente golpeando al unicornio en todas partes de su cuerpo provocando que Shining gritara de dolor

-Shining…- dijo Cadence despertando viendo lo que el Kirin le hacía a su esposo

-Déjalo en paz!- grito Mapache

-¿Y que va hacer una yegua inútil como tú?- dijo Kandor en tono burlón encima del unicornio quien estaba en el suelo

-Lobo de Madera- Mapache expulso un aura blanca de su cuerpo tomando la forma de un lobo salvaje

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- dijo Kandor sorprendido por lo que veía, en eso Mapache comenzó a correr rápidamente –imposible… ¿a dónde fu...?- el Kirin marrón no termino lo que iba a decir ya que fue recibido por una embestida que lo mando al suelo con mucha fuerza

-No eres el único que posee una supe velocidad idiota- dijo Mapache corriendo rápidamente golpeando una y otra vez a Kandor en todo su cuerpo

-Jamás superaras mi velocidad!- gritaba Kandor corriendo rápidamente por todo el palacio seguido de Mapache chocando entre si produciendo una gran onda de energía por todo el lugar

-Vamos Mapache dale duro muéstrale por qué eres la capitana- dijo Cadence apoyándola al igual que su hija

-A pesar de que Mapache iguale su velocidad no será suficiente contra ese tipo- dijo Shining con su espada -voy a ayudarla, ayuda a Ignos-

-Ten cuidado- dijo Cadence viendo a su marido irse a otra parte del palacio -vamos Flurry ayudemos al pony de tu tía Twilight- dijo Cadence con la niña volando a otra parte

Afuera del palacio

-Garras de Waybern!- gritaba Groonz mientras sus garras eran rodeados de energía verde formando unas garras atacando al pegaso rojo quien contratacaba con sus katanas -te hare pedazos-

-Si me dieran una moneda cada vez que me dicen eso… ya sería millonario- dijo Ventus dándole tres patadas en el pecho seguido de una patada en el lomo el cual lo mando abajo pero rápidamente se recupera en el aire embistiéndose varias veces con el pegaso rojo

-Se ve que Ventus anda de mal humor... ¿no crees enano?- dijo Tennessee comunicándose con el enano mientras esquivaba bala del mercenario

-Lo que pasa es que no pudo desayunar con Fluttershy… por eso anda así- decía el enano en los tejado disparando flechas a los tiradores dejándolos sin vida -aparte de que siempre está de mal humor- decía el enano tirándose al suelo esquivando un disparo mientras este soltaba una flecha dándole en el pecho cayendo del techo -es Ventus, así es el- decía mientras disparaba dos flechas al mismo tiempo dándole a dos francotiradores

-¿Si saben que los estoy oyendo verdad?- gritaba Ventus escuchando a través del comunicador del oído sin dejar de atacar al waybern en los cielos

-Estos tipos como hartan con sus estupideces- dijo Cero esquivando las granadas de energía que lanzaba el mercenario -en especial tu... que no dejas de hacer destrozos- decía la pony hada golpeándolo con fuerza

Adentro del palacio

-Toma esto, y esto, y esto, y esto, y esto, y esto- gritaba Ignos sin dejar de golpear al Kirin de metal pero él no recibía daño alguno solo estaba riendo

-Patético- Deuteros golpeo con ambas garras en la cabeza dejándolo atontado mientras lo golpeaba en todo su cuerpo en especial en la cara dejándole unos moretones en ella -tus poder no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para lastimar mi cuerpo que es demasiado resistente, necesitaras algo mucho más fuerte como para poder lastimarme-

-¿Y qué tal una ráfaga mágica?- gritaba Cadence disparando de su cuerno una ráfaga mágica el cual lanzo al Kirin metálico al suelo -¿estás bien Ignos?- preguntaba la alicornio

-Te diré cuando vuelva a sentir la cara- dijo Ignos concentrando magia en su arma formando un látigo de hielo atacando sin piedad contra el Kirin

-Y sigues sin entender... Terranova!- Deuteros uso su ataque especial golpeando en el piso saliendo de ahí varios fragmentos de cristal golpeando al unicornio que lo lanzo por el aires lastimándolo mientras sacaba una pistola magnum que tenía en sus atuendos apuntando al caballero en la cabeza

-Ignos!- grito Cadence poniendo a su hija en un cojín volando para ayudar a su caballero poniéndose enfrente de él mientras se protegían con un escudo mágico deteniendo al ataque

-Malditos ponys- Deuteros brinco golpeando tanto al caballero junto con la princesa para después tomarlos del cuello estampándolos contra el suelo cristalino

-Déjanos en paz- dijo Ignos golpeándolo al igual que la princesa pero era inútil el Kirin sonreía malvadamente

En otra parte del palacio en un corredor

-¿Que pasa capitana?, ¿cansada?- dijo Kandor corriendo mientras que a la vez golpeaba a Mapache

-No mientras sigas amenazando mi hogar- dijo Mapache disparándole un rayo mágico el cual simplemente lo esquivo sentándose en un barandal que había ahí riéndose de ella

-Distes buena pelea niña, pero no estas a mi altura- dijo Kandor corriendo para después tomándola del cuello con su garra izquierda comenzando a asfixiarla

-Aaahhrgg... suéltame…- decía la unicornio quedándose sin aire tomando el brazo del Kirin

-Ahora morirás- dijo Kandor con la otra garra libre haciendo crecer sus uñas para darle el golpe de gracia

-Déjala!- gritaba Shining Armor con su espada cargada de electricidad lanzándosela hacia el Kirin pero Kandor muy confiado hace a un lado su cabeza pasándole la espada al igual que a Mapache que le paso rosando la hoja a centímetros de su cara pero al momento que paso la espada completamente la unicornio toma la espada con su casco haciendo un tajo al Kirin justo en el pecho dejándole un corte leve

-Aaahhrrgg- Kandor adolorido quita a la pony lanzándola al suelo tocándose el pecho viendo que estaba sangrando -estúpidos ponys-

-Aullido Explosivo!- grito Mapache lanzando una ráfaga mágica dándole un golpe directo al Kirin lastimándolo

-Haaaa!- Shining desapareció y apareció en frente de él golpeando muchas veces en todo su cuerpo aprovechando que estaba lastimado el Kirin marrón -de esta no te vas a librar- decía el príncipe sin dejar de golpearlo dándole un último golpe en la quijada fuertemente tanto así que termino lanzándolo desde el barandal cayendo el alterado tres pisos sobre una mesita de vidrio que termino destruyéndose al instante

-Aaahh... estúpido... príncipe…- Kandor comenzó a levantarse caminando con dificultades

-Buen golpe príncipe- dijo Mapache regresándole la espada

-Eso fue por atacar a mi familia- dijo Shining

En las calles del Imperio

-Listo... y ese fue el último- dijo Rockaid lanzando una flecha en la cabeza de un tirador -los francotiradores fueron eliminados, ¿cómo van ustedes?- pregunto el enano

-Pues digamos que bien- dijo Tennessee disparando de su rifle al pony armado dejándolo atontado para después acercarse a el dándole una lluvia de golpes pero el mercenario intento golpearlo con su arma así que el vaquero se agacha golpeándolo en el estómago sacándole todo el aire para después seguir con su lluvia de golpes en la cara dando un último golpe justo en plena nariz el cual destrozo el casco del mercenario para después con su mosquete le apunto en la cabeza disparándole en plena frente cayendo al suelo muerto completamente -al final no eras tan rudo... oiga comandante ¿quiere que le ayude?-

-Vete al diablo no recibo ayuda de criminales- dijo Cero esquivando las bombas mágicas por aire, después le dio una patada justo en la nuca haciendo que se agachara para luego disparar con su escopeta justo en la mochila varias veces haciéndole una fuga de energía el cual el mercenario no se dio cuenta viendo a la pony hada a espaldas de este caminando tranquilamente

-Yo creo que sería mejor que no disparara- dijo Cero fríamente pero el mercenario no le hizo caso y con su arma trato de disparar pero exploto al momento de disparar volando en mil pedazos -eso les pasa por no hacerme caso- dijo la comandante

-No puede ser… esa pony hada y esos caballeros vencieron a todos los mercenarios, en especial a los de artillería pesada- dijo Groonz sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo sin dejar de combatir con Ventus

-De mis caballeros no me sorprende eso... lo vi venir, pero lo que me sorprende es esa comandante- dijo Ventus guardando sus katanas -pero yo te sorprenderé mas- el pegaso comenzó a concentrarse en su brazo derecho el cual comenzó a ser rodeado por oscuridad formando una garra con hojas verdes al igual que su ala -Garra de Tiberium- Ventus voló rápidamente golpeando varias veces por sorpresa al pony de armadura draconiana

-Imposible… ¿de dónde sacaste ese poder oscuro?- decía Groonz tratando de protegerse con sus alas formando una barrera defensiva ya que atacar contra el pegaso rojo era inútil

-Eso te paso por hacerme enojar- decía Ventus atacándolo con sus garra dándole un golpe justo en las alas destrozándole su defensa sorprendiendo al pony amarillo terminado con un golpe en la cara que termino lanzándolo al suelo mientras que Ventus aterrizaba sin problema tranquilizándose mientras la oscuridad de su brazo desaparecía

-Me niego a perder ante un pegaso como tú- dijo Groonz levantándose con dificultades pero aún tenía la capacidad de moverse dirigiéndose al pegaso

-Ese tipo sí que es arrogante, no sabe cuándo rendirse- dijo Ventus

-Ventus usa esto!- dijo Tennessee apuntando al mercenario que había matado -utiliza su arma!- el pegaso no lo pensó ni un segundo haciendo piruetas hacia atrás llegando al mercenario tomando su arma la heavy machine gun-¿podrás manejarlo?-

-Velo tú mismo- dijo el pegaso sonriendo malvadamente

-Te arrancare la cabeza!- dijo Groonz corriendo hacia el a toda prisa

-Por culpa de la Galatic Klaww me hicieron perder mi desayuno que tenía con mi hermosa Fluttershy- dijo Ventus apuntando -yo solo quería pasar el día con ella y comerme mi sandwiiiiiich!- el pegaso comenzó a usar el arma disparando una infinidad de proyectiles mágicos al pony de armadura oscura

-Maldito pegasooooaahhhrrggg!- Groonz recibió todo el impacto de los proyectiles lanzándolo contra una casa el cual comenzó a derribarse al momento de chocar

-Muere, muere, muereeeee!- decía Ventus sin dejar de disparar hasta quedarse sin municiones tirando el arma haciéndola a un lado

-Tranquilo Ven... tranquilo... ganaste- dijo Tennessee calmándolo

-¿Ya terminaron de darse sus besitos?, porque tenemos que ver cómo sigue la princesa y los demás- dijo Rockaid llegando con el grupo

-Ya vamos enano- dijo Ventus ya tranquilo no sin antes meterle un zape por lo que dijo hace poco yendo al palacio

Dentro del palacio

-¿Me pregunto cómo Celestia tomara la noticia de la muerte de su querida sobrina?... a puesto que llorara la perra esa- dijo Deuteros sin soltar a las ponys que las tenía agarradas del cuello

-Se ve que con esa actitud no tienes mujeres- dijo Ignos burlándose de él, mientras Deuteros los estrellaban entre sí en eso la pequeña alicornio comenzó a llorar

-¿Ya estarás contento?... estas haciendo llorar a mi bebe- dijo Cadence enojándose

-Jajajaja... ¿crees que me importa?- dijo Deuteros burlándose de ellos mientras la pequeña Flurry lo miraba cambiando una expresión de miedo a enojo -¿qué puede hacer una mocosa que lo único que hace es llorar?-

-Haaaa- la pequeña alicornio voló hacia el tapándole toda la cara

-Aaaahhhrrrggg, quítate de encima!- el Kirin verde soltó a sus víctimas tratando de quitarse a la bebe de la cara pero no podía -maldita niña... ahora veras- Deuteros corrió hacia una pared estrellando su cara en ella pero antes de que hiciera eso Flurry había desaparecido mágicamente apareciendo en otra parte riéndose de el

-Jajaja- la pequeña se reía por esa cómica escena haciendo enojar al Kirin metálico intentando aplastarla pero la bebe desaparecía y aparecía sorprendiendo a Cadence y a Ignos

-¿Creí que tu hija ya no podía hacer ese tipo de magia?- pregunto Ignos

-Yo también pensaba lo mismo pero... aprovechando... que tiene magia se me está ocurriendo una idea- dijo Cadence tomando a la bebe con su magia esquivando otro ataque del Kirin metálico corriendo hacia ellos pero Ignos con su látigo lo golpea varias veces congelándolo impidiendo moverse

-Tu ataques son inútiles, mientras estoy en esta forma soy imparable- dijo Deuteros liberándose poco a poco

-¿Seguro que funcionara Cadence?- pregunto Ignos asustándose

-Déjamelo a mi Ignos- Cadence se arrancó una pluma de su ala comenzando a rozarle en la nariz de la pequeña princesa -vamos hijita... estornuda para mami-

-haa... haaa... haaa-

-Ignos apártate- dijo Cadence tomando a su hija usándola como arma, el unicornio obedeció haciéndose a un lado mientras el Kirin se liberaba corriendo hacia la princesa

-Date por muerta!- grito Deuteros

-Achuuuu!- Flurry estornudo con fuerza liberando una ráfaga mágica dorada que golpeo directamente a Deuteros el cual termino estrellándose en una pared del imperio pegado a ella

-Aaahhrrgg... ¿cómo es posible... que una bebe... pudiera hacerme este tipo de daño?- decía el Kirin metálico sin poder creerlo

-Jamás subestimes la magia alicornio- dijo Cadence

-Maldición... que humillanteeee- decía el Kirin cayendo al suelo regresando a la normalidad todo lastimado

-Esta niña es peor que Rockaid... no cabe duda son tal para cual- dijo Ignos acariciándole las mejillas a la bebe

-haaa... haaaa- Flurry estaba a punto de estornudar de nuevo preocupando a los ponys –achu- la bebe estornudo tranquilamente mientras comenzaba a dormirse dándole un alivio a la princesa

-Parece que su magia no duro por mucho- dijo Cadence

-Menos mal- dijo Ignos mientras veían al Kirin verde levantándose completamente furioso

-Kandooooor!- grito el Kirin verde

-Ya estoy aquí tío- dijo el Kirin marrón mal herido llegando con su súper velocidad -parece que subestimamos a los del imperio-

-¿Cadence, hija, estan bien?- dijo Shining reuniéndose con ella seguido de Mapache

-Si estoy bien al igual nuestra hija- dijo Cadence viendo que estaba dormida en eso los demás caballeros llegaban seguido de la comandante

-Ignos… ¿qué paso aquí?- pregunto Ventus

-Pues lo de siempre, estos dos fenómenos nos atacaron- dijo Ignos

-Pero ya les dimos su merecido- dijo Mapache sonriendo traviesamente

-En especial esta escuincla, créeme que sin su magia Deuteros nos mataría- dijo Ignos

-¿Flurry le hizo eso?- dijo Shining sin poder creerlo

-Al parecer su magia regreso y se fue al instante- explico Cadence

-Bien hecho niña así se hace- dijo Ventus

-Jajaja el poderoso Deuteros siendo vencido por una bebe- dijo Rockaid en tono burlón -vaya traficante que resultaste ser... jajajaja-

-Deuteros y Kandor en el nombre de la marine quedan todos arrestados- dijo la comandante

-Pero si es la comandante jejeje... ¿cómo sigue tu esposo "el coronel"?... cierto olvide, está muerto- dijo Kandor burlándose de ella

-Y todo por culpa tuya Kandor... eres un maldito monstro igual que tu padre!- gritaba la pony hada apuntando con su arma comenzando a enojarse -muchos de mis soldados perdieron la vida durante este ataque... y lo pagaran muy caro en la cárcel-

-No se olvide que soldados míos también cayeron- dijo Mapache mientras varios guardias de cristal comenzaron a rodear a los alterados

-No podemos con ellos, ¿qué hacemos tío?- pregunto Kandor en eso una pared se derrumba saliendo de ahí un pony con armadura draconiana atrás de ellos sorprendiendo a todos en especial al pegaso

-No puede ser- dijo Ventus sin poder creerlo

-Vine a recoger a estos fenómenos- dijo Groonz tomando a los alterados con sus garras comenzando a volar llevándoselos lejos -esto no ha terminado caballeros… regresare por ustedes en especial por ti Ventus Fast-

-Y te estaré esperando- dijo Ventus seriamente

-No dejen que escapen!- grito Cero disparando con su arma al pony pero ya se había ido -a todas la unidades que quedan vayan por ellos... repito vayan por ellos, no dejen que se escapen- decía la comandante hablando por radio -¿porque no lo agarraron?, ¿qué clase de guardias son ustedes?- les gritaba a la guardia de cristal

-Fue un ataque sorpresa no sabíamos que pasaría... y más respeto con mis soldados... ya que solo yo puedo regañarlos- dijo Mapache

-¿Quien se cree que es usted?- pregunto Shining enojándose

-Soy comandante de la marine... y tengo ordenes de mis superiores de atrapar a Lord Draco- dijo Cero -y salvar a los ponys que están sufriendo por ese tipo- en eso la pony hada comenzó a retirase alejándose de ellos -ustedes no tienen idea lo mucho que sufrí por ese monstro... no saben a lo que juegan... así que dejen de hacerse los héroes... y dejen a los profesionales a hacer su trabajo... porque esta es la última advertencia, métanse en mi camino de nuevo y los mandare derechito a la penal-

-Pues nosotros seguiremos adelante y atraparemos a Lord Draco por nuestra cuenta con o sin su ayuda... además de que no le tenemos miedo a usted- dijo Ventus

-Quedaron advertidos- dijo Cero yéndose del palacio de mala gana

-Que perra... es esa comandante- dijo Mapache maldiciéndola

-Bien maldita resulto ser- dijo Shining enojándose por lo que decía

-Déjalo así Shining, lo importante ahora es que estamos bien- dijo Cadence mientras se daban un abrazo lleno de amor -gracias por todo caballeros reales-

-Es nuestro trabajo princesa- dijeron los caballeros al unísono haciendo reverencia mientras la princesa del amor les sonreía cálidamente cuando de pronto un guarida de cristal se presentó ante la capitana susurrándole lo que estaba sucediendo

-¿Queee?- decía Mapache sorprendida

-¿Que pasa Gore?- pregunto Shining

-Me llego un informe de que el castillo de la princesa Twilight está siendo atacado- dijo Mapache

-¿Queeee?- decían todos al unísono sorprendidos por lo que decían

-Twilight!- grito Ignos preocupado por su alicornio

En el tren de los Galaxy con rumbo a quien sabe donde

-Maldita sea… nos han vuelto a ganar- dijo Deuteros enojado sirviéndose un trago

-Con menos mercenarios y todo lo demás- dijo Kandor limpiándose la herida que tenía -espero que a mi papá le haya ido mejor-

-Espero que haya intimidado a esa princesa- dijo Deuteros

En el Castillo de la Amistad

-Es muy fuerte- dijo Pinkie en el suelo toda lastimada al igual que las demás

-Demasiado- dijo Fluttershy

-Se acabó mis pequeñas ponys... nunca subestimen las habilidades de Lord Draco- dijo el Kirin azul lanzando bolas de fuego a las manes pero Twilight se puso enfrente de ellas protegiéndolas con un escudo mágico

-No lastimaras a mis amigas Aspros!- grito Twilight ya débil por usar tanto su magia

-¿Y que harás ahora?, tus amigas no están en condiciones de ayudarte lo cual demuestra que su poder es demasiado inútil contra mí- dijo Aspros lanzando otra bola de fuego destruyendo el escudo mandando a la alicornio al suelo

-Twilight!- gritaron las manes

-Ahora veraz maldito!- grito Rainbow intentando golpearlo pero el Kirin lo esquivo tomándola de la cola lanzándola contra la pared

-Ustedes son demasiado débiles, no pueden comparar su poder... con mi poder... esta más allá de lo que creen- dijo Aspros tomando del cuerno a Twilight levantándola del suelo –solo te pedí algo muy sencillo… ¿qué te cuesta quitar a tus perros de mi camino?, si lo haces te pagare muy bien... tu no más dime cuanto y te lo doy... multiplicado por diez... total a mí el dinero me sobra-

-Primero muerta, que aceptar sobornos tuyos- dijo Twilight liberándose de él respirando agitadamente

-No te rindas Twilight- dijo Rarity

-Eres igual de valiente que la dama de hierro... pero esa mujer es demasiado estúpida-

-No me compares con esa mujer... soy muy diferente- dijo Twilight -y soy muy diferente de ti... porque tengo algo mucho más valioso que el dinero no podrá comprar... algo con mucho poder capaz de vencerte- en eso alguien estaba caminando discretamente sin hacer ruido sorprendiendo a las manes como al bebe dragón sin que dijeran ni una sola palabra

-¿Y qué es eso tan valioso y poderoso que el dinero no puede comprar?- pregunto el Kirin muy curioso viendo de cerca a la alicornio sin dejar de soltarla

-La amistad!- dijo una voz femenina el cual hizo que el Kirin volteara a ver viendo a una unicornio rosa de crin larga de color morado oscura con una raya azul -hola- la unicornio disparo un rayo mágico lanzando al Kirin al suelo

-¿Qué demonios?- preguntaba el Kirin viendo a la unicornio que se acercaba -¿quién eres?-

-Mi nombre es Starlight Glimmer... y no dejare que lastimes a mis amigas- la unicornio disparo rayos mágicos de su cuerno golpeando al Kirin lanzándolo por los pasillos del castillo

-Maldita... ¿quién te crees que eres?- Aspros lanzo bolas de fuego pero Starlight se protegió con su escudo mágico contratacando con varias ráfagas de su cuerno atontando al Kirin pero no evito que corriera hacia ella atacándola con sus garras que estaban al rojo vivo quien comenzó a esquivarlas Starlight -de esta no te escapas maldita yegua- decía el Kirin sin dejar de atacarla lanzando un chorro de lava, siendo protegida después por un escudo mágico

-Quita tus garras de mi estudiante!- grito Twilight quien había invocado un escudo para proteger a Glimmer quien comenzó a disparar magia de su cuerno haciéndolo retroceder mientras se protegía en eso Fluttershy se acercó a el aplicándole la mirada comenzando a debilitar al Kirin

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntaba Aspros al ver a la pegaso directamente -me siento débil- en eso Rainbow le da un golpe directo en el estómago seguido de Rarity quien disparo un rayo mágico de su cuerno lastimándolo mientras que Applejack le da una fuerte patada con sus patas traseras lanzándolo por el aire en eso Pinkie con su cañón de fiestas dispara dándole en el blanco elevándolo mas

-Fuera de mi castillo!- gritaba la alicornio volando hacia el lanzándole un impulso mágico mandando lejos al Kirin que termino atravesando varias paredes expulsando al ente maligno fuera de su hogar cayendo al suelo dejando un camino de tierra al impactar -¿te encuentras bien Starlight?-

-Si… gracias Twilight- dijo Starlight sonriéndole

-Qué bueno que llegaste Starlight- dijo Pinkie reuniéndose con ellos al igual que las manes

-¿Cómo supiste que estábamos en problemas?- pregunto Applejack

-No lo supe hasta que vi el castillo... vi a Twilight en problemas... así que no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados... me arme de valor y decidí ayudarla- dijo Starlight

-Hiciste bien nenita- dijo Rarity

-Solo por eso te hare una gran fiesta por ser la heroína del día- dijo Pinkie abrazando a la unicornio rosa

-Pero antes que nada... ¿quién rayos era ese mutante?- preguntaba Starlight

-¿Cómo te lo explicaríamos?- decía Spike

-En resumen… es un maldito fenómeno que quieres matarnos por interferir en sus planes- dijo Rainbow

-Luego te cuento con más calma ahora necesito de tu magia- dijo Twilight yendo a la salida seguido de las demás

-¿Cómo es posible... que ese estúpido del... topo no… me dijo que la princesa tenía una estudiante?- dijo Aspros levantándose con dificultad viendo de frente a las manes, él bebe dragón y a la estudiante de Twilight de frente -ni crean que unas mendigas yeguas derrotaran a Lord Draco... soy mucho más poderoso de lo que se imaginan... tengo el poder para acabar con ustedes- decía el Kirin con las garras al rojo vivo concentrando una esfera hecha de lava

-Yo también tengo ese poder... el poder amistad es mucho más fuerte de lo que te puedes imaginar... Starlight- dijo Twilight formando una esfera morada en su casco derecho en eso la unicornio rosa pone su casco en la esfera mágica incrementando su poder cambiando de color la esfera a uno blanco -¿estas lista?-

-Enséñale a ese mutante el poder de la amistad- dijo Glimmer sonriéndole

-Muéranse... Explosión de Magma!- grito Aspros galopando la esfera hecha de lava a las ponys

-Twilight, Starlight... cuidado!- gritaba Spike

-Spiral Blast!- gritaron las yeguas galopando chocando su poder con el de Aspros causando un choque de energías, de repente una luz blanca iluminaba el lugar

-Gaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh- tanto como el Kirin como las yeguas gritaron al unísono concentrando todo su poder en el ataque causando una gran explosión mágica que se vio por todo Ponyville las manes y él bebe dragón se cubrían por el resplandor que había cuando el choque de poder seso vieron a Twilight y a Glimmer caminando con dificultades ya que habían usado todo su magia en ese ataque enfrente de ellas se encontraban un campo destrozado por la dura pelea que tuvieron

-Twilight, Starlight... ¿se encuentran bien?- pregunto Fluttershy acercándose a ellas junto con las demás

-Solo algo, agotadas- dijo Twilight sentándose en el pasto

-¿Y qué hay de Lord Draco?... ¿no lo veo por ninguna parte?- pregunto Rainbow viendo que no había señales del Kirin

-¿Estará muerto?- pregunto Applejack

-Ese maldito escapo- explico Twilight seriamente -aprovecho la explosión para escapar a tiempo... ya que vio que no tenía posibilidades contra nosotras-

-Twilight!- en eso las ponys vieron a Ignos y los demás caballeros llegando

-¿Chicas están bien?- pregunto Ventus

-Supimos que estaban atacando el castillo y rápidamente corrimos de regreso- dijo Rockaid

-¿Dónde están esos desgraciados?... para darles su pataditas- dijo Tennessee con su mosquete

-Estamos bien caballeros- dijo Twilight levantándose mientras Starlight la detenía para darle apoyo -las chicas y yo tuvimos una cita con Lord Draco-

-¿Lord Draco?- dijeron al unísono los caballeros

-¿Estuvo aquí?- pregunto Ventus enojándose

-¿Y qué quería?- pregunto Ignos

-Amenazo a Twilight diciéndole que dejaran de meterse en sus asuntos porque si no le iba a ir muy mal- dijo Fluttershy tomándole el casco a Ventus -fue horrible Ven no podíamos con ese monstro-

-Tranquila Fluu ya estoy aquí- dijo Ventus dándole un beso en la frente

-Pero gracias a Starlight entre ella y Twilight pudieron echar al fenómeno lejos de aquí- dijo Rainbow -debieron haberlas visto estaban paw, pow, ahhh, pum, smahs, squas-

-Vaya… ¿quién diría que Glimmer las ayudara?- dijo Rockaid -pensé que te las iba apuñalar en la espalda yéndose con el Kirin-

-No empieces mocoso... te dije miles de veces que he cambiado- dijo Starlight enojándose por lo que decía el enano, ya que esos dos no se llevaban bien ya que Rockaid aún no le tiene tanta confianza a excepción de los caballeros -ya no soy la que era antes-

-En eso estamos de acuerdo... Starlight, gracias- dijo Ignos agradeciéndole a la unicornio mientras le sonreía

-No hay de que... solo hacia lo correcto- dijo Starlight sonrojándose un poco

-Aun así te sigo vigilando pu...-

-Rockaid!- grito Rarity

-Pues para estar prevenidos- dijo el enano mientras la unicornio rosa le sacaba la lengua al igual que este le respondió con lo mismo

-¿Mi familia está bien?- pregunto Twilight

-Todos están bien Twilight- contesto Ventus dándole un alivio a la alicornio –están sanos y salvos-

-¿De qué henos están hablando?... ¿sucedió algo que no sabemos?- preguntaba Applejack

-¿Qué tal si entramos al castillo y les contamos lo que sucedió?- dijo Ignos

-Y nos cuentan esa dichosa visita que tuvieron con Lord Draco- dijo Tennesse

-Y de paso poner al corriente a mi estudiante de lo que está pasando- dijo Twilight sonriéndole a su estudiante el cual le respondió con otra sonrisa

-No se hable más caballeros, manes, Spike y Glimmer entremos- dijo Ventus entrando al castillo seguido de los demás contándoles lo que paso

En la finca Galaxy

-Jamás me había sentido así de humillado!- gritaba el Kirin verde golpeando la pared de la casa hasta agrietarla

-Deuteros contrólate!- gritaba su madre

-¿Cómo quieres que se calme abuela?... si mi tío fue derrotado por una bebe alicornio- dijo Kandor sentado en el sofá -es triste y a la vez divertido-

-Cierra tu maldito hocico!- grito Deuteros enojados por lo que decía

-¿Que tanto escándalo haces Deuteros?- dijo Aspros llegando todo sucio y lastimado

-Aspros, hijo... ¿qué te paso?- pregunto Sunflower preocupado por el al verlo en ese estado

-Nada ma... solo que tuve broncas con la princesa- dijo Aspros

-Adivino… la princesa no se dejó intimidar y te ataco- dijo Kandor

-Como vez mijito esas princesita y sus amigas son más fuerte de lo que creí... en especial su estudiante- dijo Aspros sentándose en el sofá -pero eso sí... esas perras se han ganado un enemigo muy poderoso- en eso Deuteros se fue de mala gana a otra parte gritando y maldiciendo en el camino

-Deuteros deja de estar maldiciendo- dijo Sunflower siguiéndolo

-¿Por qué Deuteros está de mal humor?, ¿qué mosco le pico o qué?- preguntaba el Kirin azul

-Es solo que nos fue de la fregada... fracasamos en matar a la princesa Cadence- dijo Kandor -mi tío tuvo una humillante derrota por eso esta así-

-No te preocupes mijito, para la otra nos va a ir mejor- dijo Aspros levantándose del sofá -voy a ver a mi vieja-

-Yo que tu no fueras a ver a Selina... esta de muy mal humor- dijo Kandor -está enojada porque nos llevamos a su sirviente y se lo regresamos todo lastimado-

-Estas mujeres…- dijo Aspros volviéndose a sentar

En otra parte de la finca

-¿Cómo se te ocurre ir a ayudar a esos fenómenos sin mi permiso?- le gritaba la batpony sin atuendos rojos mostrando su cutie mark que era una rosa negra cubierta de espinas con alas de murciélago al pony amarillo que estaba arrodillado

-lo hice porque quería vengarme de ese pegaso rojo que la lastimo- dijo Groonz -no podía permitir que un desgraciado como el haya levantado el casco contra usted lady Selina-

-Hombres... todas las estupideces que hacen, con tal de hacer felices a sus damas- dijo Selina dándole la espalda

-Tenía que acabar con él por el orgullo de la familia Crossheart- dijo Groonz

-El cual yo no te ordene que hicieras eso- dijo Selina seriamente -aun así ese pegaso rojo tiene que pagar por lo que nos hizo- decía la batpony sonriendo malvadamente -y se exactamente como... y el topo me ayudara en eso jajaja-


	6. El ocaso de una existencia

**_*Capítulo 6: El ocaso de una existencia_**

Esa noche en la finca Galaxy

-Carajo… no puedo creer que esa princesita y sus amigas me hayan hecho esto- dijo Aspros quien estaba en su recamara recostado en su cama pensado en lo que había ocurrido -que un traficante tan peligroso como yo haya tenido que haber escapado de unas yeguas buenas para nada-

-¿Peligroso?, más bien diría que eres un completo imbécil- dijo Selina entrando

-No me estés jodiendo Selina que no estoy de humor... ¿porque mejor no vas a molestar a alguien más que no sea yo?-

-Te jodo las veces que quiera porque soy la única de toda esta organización que puede darte un estate quieto- dijo Selina recostándose cerca de el -y la que tiene cerebro aquí-

-¿De qué hablas Selina?... yo también tengo cerebro- dijo Aspros

-Si… pero piensas con los huevos, no con la cabeza- dijo Selina poniendo su casco en su entrepierna

-¿Y eso es lo que te encanta verdad?- dijo el Kirin comenzando a besar a la batpony -andas muy cariñosa el día de hoy-

-Ni creas... que aún sigo enojada porque te llevaste a mi sirviente sin mi permiso- dijo Selina correspondiéndole -casi haces que lo maten-

-De algo me tenía que servir ese tipo- dijo Aspros

-Pero él es de mi propiedad... y solo por eso quiero que me hagas un favor-

-¿Y que necesitas de mi si se puede saber?- pregunto el Kirin azul sin dejar de acariciar a su batpony

-Que me hagas una cita con el topo-

-¿Con el topo?- decía el Kirin interrumpiendo el momento mágico que traían -¿para qué fregados quieres ver a ese idiota?... ¿te lo quieres tirar o qué?... ¿me quieres abandonar por el?-

-No digas babosadas- dijo Selina rotando ojos al ver esa escenita de celos -quiero verlo porque tengo un plan que nos ayudara contra los caballeros-

-Adivino… usaras tus encantos contra uno de ellos- dijo Aspros

-Así es- dijo Selina -y si no funciona... al menos la dama de hierro no le quitara el ojo de encima-

-Si es así por mí no hay problema, pero te recuerdo una cosa... que tú me perteneces Selina- dijo Aspros tomando a la batpony a la fuerza comenzando a besarla de forma apasionada

-Tú y tus celos Galaxy- dijo Selina dejándose llevar por la pasión mientras el Kirin recostaba a la yegua en la cama sin dejar de besarse y acariciarse apasionadamente

En el castillo de la amistad los ponys y él bebe dragón estaban en el cuarto del trono después de haber limpiado el desastre que había después de la reunión que tuvo la princesa con Lord Draco

-Es bueno saber que mi hermano y el resto de la familia estén a salvo- dijo Twilight sentada en su lugar al igual que las mane y él bebe dragón

-Esa dama de hierro se está convirtiendo en una espina en nuestras patas- dijo Ignos al lado de ella

-Nos amenazó con mandarnos a la penal una vez que atrapara a Lord Draco para que pagáramos por nuestros crímenes- dijo Ventus al lado de su pegaso

-Pero las princesas no lo permitirán, al igual que nosotras- dijo Applejack defendiéndolos

-Ese es el problema tesoro, meterá a todo aquel que nos defienda… eso incluye a las princesas y a ustedes- dijo Cooper a lado de ella

-Es oficial, esa mujer nos odia y nos quiere mandar a la ver...-

-Rockaid!- grito Rarity dándole un coscorrón ya que lo tenía al lado

-Déjenme ver si entendí bien- decía Glimmer al lado de su profesora recargándose en la silla del bebe dragón -¿me están diciendo que ese mutante que vino a atacar a Twilight era un... traficante?-

-De especias y de armas- explico Rainbow

-Y su nombre es Aspros Galaxy alias Lord Draco, el líder de la banda Galatic Klaww- le explico Spike -él y su familia son muy peligrosos-

-En especial su hermano y su hijo que son unos hijos de la chin...-

-Rockaid!- grito Twilight

-Yo no dije nada!- grito el enano

-Perdón, costumbre- dijo Twilight –Ignos!- grito a su pony

-Y no olvidemos a la batpony Selina Crossheart y su sirviente que es todo un lamehue...-

-Rockaid!- grito Rarity

-Ohh que la tiznada… que yo no dije nada!- dijo Rockaid enojándose

-Ventus…- dijo Fluttershy viéndolo feo

-Perdón Fluu pero es cierto- dijo Ventus defendiéndose como si nada

-Creo que había escuchado hablar de ellos- dijo Starlight con una cara pensativa -ya lo recuerdo... es esa banda peligrosa de ciudad Terragrigia-

-¿Tu como sabes tanto de eso Glimmer?- pregunto Rockaid seriamente -¿estás ligándote a una ellos o qué?-

-Lo leí en un periódico mocoso- dijo Starlight enojándose -cosa que deberías tú de hacer... leer un poco para ver si se te quita lo baboso-

-Ven y dímelo en la cara pu...-

-Rockaid tranquilízate!- dijo Rarity agarrando al enano

-Starlight contrólate- dijo Twilight

-Twilight… sin ofender pero este niño ya me tiene hasta la madre- dijo la unicornio rosa -no para de agredirme y diciendo que los traicionare un día de estos-

-Además... aunque lea no se le quitara lo baboso- dijo Tennessee

-Jodete Cooper!- grito Rockaid

-En eso estamos de acuerdo- dijo Rainbow

-Váyanse al carajo!- dijo Rockaid

-Cada vez que salgo a alguna parte término siendo vigilado por este renacuajo- dijo Starlight

-¿Cómo lo...?-

-A mí no me haces idiota mocoso- dijo Starlight apuntándolo con el casco -sé muy bien que tú y los caballeros me han estado vigilando desde aquel entonces… que casi ya sabes destruyo el espacio tiempo-

-Solo cumplía órdenes de Twi...-

-Rockaid ya cállate de una maldita vez!- grito la princesa callando al enano evitando que hablara de mas

-Es cierto... si te vigilábamos pero fue porque no te teníamos tanta confianza- dijo Ventus

-Pero ahora que sabemos que has cambiado... y quieres aprender acerca de la amistad con Twilight ya no hay problema en eso- dijo Ignos

-Si Twilight confía en ti… por nosotros no hay ningún problema encanto- dijo Tennessee

-Gracias chicos- dijo Starlight sonriéndoles

-¿Rockaid no vas a decir algo?- pregunto Pinkie

-Si haces algo indebido le meto una flecha justo en la cabeza- dijo Rockaid

-A ver atrévete… quiero ver- dijo Starlight enojándose con el potrillo comenzando a discutir al igual que los demás

-Ya basta!- grito Twilight callando a todos excepto a una

-Para mí que Twilight no lo ha de hacer bien en la cama- dijo Pinkie tapándose la boca

-Pinkie!- grito al alicornio

-Upsi…- dijo la pony rosa sonriendo traviesamente

-Ok... eso fue algo incómodo... así que, no nos desviemos del tema... ¿Starlight que más sabes de los Galaxy?- dijo Ignos regresando al tema

-Bueno... tengo entendido que Lord Draco murió durante una cirugía... o eso dicen... pero misteriosamente los doctores que hicieron la cirugía desaparecieron y a los pocos días los encontraron muertos- explicaba la unicornio rosa

-¿Qué clase de cirugía era?- preguntaba Fluttershy

-Tenía una herida en la espalda que el parecer le causo la princesa Celestia- dijo Starlight

-Tiene sentido... Celestia llego a conocerlo- dijo Rainbow

-También leí acerca de un pony muy importante de esa cuidad que murió por esa banda... y era un miembro de la marine- dijo Starlight

-¿Sabes del nombre del pony de casualidad?- pregunto Ventus con sumo interés

-Creo que se llamaba... bueno no recuerdo su nombre pero lo conocían como "El Coronel"- dijo la unicornio rosa

-¿El Coronel?- dijo Ventus muy pensativo

-¿Alguna cosa que quieras compartirnos Fast?- pregunto Twilight

-Si… cuando la pony hada estuvo a punto de arrestar a los alterados... Kandor menciono a un tal coronel a la comandante... cosa que hizo que se enojara bastante- dijo Ventus

-Es cierto, estaba furiosa la pony hada- dijo Ignos -¿tendrán alguna relación con lo que menciono Glimmer?-

-Parase que tenemos que hacerle una visita a la princesa Celestia para que nos responda unas preguntas- dijo Ventus

-¿Porque ella?- pregunto Fluttershy

-Recuerden que tuvo un encuentro con Aspros, tal vez sea hora de que nos cuente que paso- dijo Ventus -además de que me interesa saber la relación que tiene con la dama de hierro-

-Si quieres yo me ocupare de eso Ventus- dijo Twilight -pienso ir a Canterlot mañana en la mañana a verla-

-Sobre todo a Cadence... ¿verdad?- dijo Ignos

-Así es Ignos- dijo Twilight -me dijeron que mi hermano se la llevo a ella y a su hija mientras arregla el problema que hubo en el Imperio-

-Como ordene princesa- dijo Ventus -en ese caso iré con usted-

-También yo... digo por seguridad- dijo Ignos el cual Twilight movió la cabeza en señal de si

-¿Otra cosa que quieras compartirnos Starlight?- pregunto Rarity -otra cosa que hayas leído de la Galatic Klaww-

-Bueno… aunque no lo crean tengo varios recortes de periódicos de otros carteles y todo lo que han hecho... en especial la Galatic Klaww... los hacia desde que era una potranca-

-¿Y porque hacías eso?- pregunto Twilight

-Era un hobby, tenía mucho interés en el tráfico, el dinero y bueno…- dijo Starlight sonrojándose -sonara ridículo pero cuando era niña, soñaba con tener un novio como traficante, quería vivir ese tipo de vida... vaya fantasías que tenía... si quieren se los puedo traer-

-Suena interesante, si conocemos a fondo su modus operandi... tal vez tengamos idea de cómo atrapar a esa banda- comento Rainbow

-Starlight por favor tráenoslo- dijo Ventus

-Con gusto Ven- dijo Starlight

-Más te vale que nos traigas una estupidez- dijo Rockaid

-Rockaid!- grito Rarity

-Bueno… aquí se rompió una taza y cada quien para su casa, te veré mañana Twilight- dijo Ignos retirándose dándole un beso a su princesa

-Vamos Fluu… te llevo a casa- dijo Ventus

-Gracias Ven eres muy amable- dijo Fluttershy volando con su pegaso

-Los veo después chicos- dijo Tennessee llevándose a su vaquera -vamos Rarity te dejamos en tu casa-

-Gracias querido- dijo Rarity agradecida

-Si sucede algo me avisan ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Rainbow retirándose

-Hay se ven raza- dijo Rockaid retirándose cuando de pronto

-Espera Rockaid... necesitamos hablar- dijo Twilight seriamente -a solas- les decía a Starlight y a Spike el cual comenzaron a retirarse dejando solos a la alicornio y al potrillo

-Adivino... ¿Glimmer?- dijo Rockaid mientras que Twilight se acercaba a el

-Rockaid entiendo que estés preocupado por mi... pero debes entender que Starlight cambio, ya no es la unicornio que solía utilizar su miedo de quedarse sola para esclavizar a los ponys haciéndolos iguales- dijo Twilight

-Aun así siento mala espina... he observado su talento con la magia y es sorprendente... es mucho más hábil con la magia, que tu- dijo Rockaid

-En eso estámos de acuerdo enano- dijo Twilight -tiene mucho talento haciéndola un peligro para nosotros-

-Incluso ordenaste a los caballeros… en especial a mí que no le quitara un ojo encima- dijo Rockaid

-Y te agradezco eso enano- dijo la alicornio suspirando melancólicamente -no sabes lo que tuve que hacer para que entrara en razón, me costó trabajo como no tienes idea-

-Destruyendo casi por completo el tiempo y el espacio- dijo Rockaid

-Sé que tiene un largo camino por aprender acerca de la amistad... pero tengo esperanza en que ella lo lograra- dijo Twilight muy determinada -Starlight tiene mucho futuro por delante... podría convertirse en la mejor hechicera de toda Equestria superando incluso al mismísimo Star Swirl el barbudo-

-Se ve estás dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por ella con tal de llevarla al camino de la amistad- dijo Rockaid

-No es fácil eso de ser su profesora... pero sé que lo lograre... y no voy a permitir que la oscuridad se apodere de mi estudiante- dijo Twilight

-¿Lo dices por lo de Lord Draco?- dijo Rockaid

-Si no hubiera sido por ella yo no estáría aquí hablando contigo- dijo Twilight

-¿Entonces la plática que tuviste con él no te ayudo en nada?- dijo Rockaid

-Enano debiste haberlo visto- la alicornio comenzó a caminar en la mesa recargándose en ella recordando el encuentro que tuvo con Aspros -hay algo muy diferente en ese tipo... de todos los que me he enfrentado, este ser... lo único que quiere es proteger a su familia-

-¿Proteger a su familia?- pregunto Rockaid

-Por eso lo está haciendo, ese negocio es toda su vida- dijo Twilight -es todo lo contrario a mí, yo tengo amigos y él fue traicionado por ellos, tengo familia que me ama, pero la suya... su mujer lo abandono-

-Robándose mucho dinero- dijo Rockaid en eso la princesa se acercó a el

-No nos desviemos del tema... enano por favor, ayúdame a que Starlight no caiga en la oscuridad... trata de llevarte bien con ella, ustedes dos tienen algo en común ambos estaban solos en el pasado... quien sabe… a lo mejor terminen siendo buenos amigos-

-¿Tú crees?... no lo sé- dijo Rockaid agachando la cabeza mientras Twilight lo tomaba del mentón mirándose a los ojos comenzando a acariciarle las mejillas

-¿Por mí?- dijo Twilight haciéndole ojitos de perrito triste

-No se vale… estás haciendo la cara de perro triste- dijo Rockaid sin dejar de mirar -que la fregada... me convenciste- decía el enano tomando su casco con el que lo acariciaba plantándole ahí un beso -por ti... lo hare-

-Gracias enano- dijo Twilight dándole un abrazo plantándole un beso en la frente -una vez que aceptes a Starlight como tu amiga tal vez puedas aceptar a Buttom-

-Prefiero que me castren que ser amigo de ese idiota- dijo Rockaid arruinando el momento que tenían

-¿Qué tiene de malo que sean amigos?- dijo Twilight

-Twilight… se quiso robar a mi vieja!- grito Rockaid -quiere robársela, se la quiere coj...-

-Está bien, está bien ya entiendo, no tienes que ser tan explícito- dijo Twilight sonrojándose un poco

-Está bien… vendré mañana a seguir con el proyecto- dijo Rockaid yéndose -hasta mañana Twilight-

-Descansa enano- dijo la alicornio saliendo del cuarto del trono reuniéndose con su estudiante quien se encontraba en la biblioteca recostada en un cojín leyendo un libro

-Spike se fue a dormir... ¿se fue el pequeño monstro?- pregunto Starlight

-Si ya se fue, pero vendrá mañana al castillo- dijo Twilight acercándose a ella tomando un cojín sentándose ahí viéndola de frente a frente -y su nombre es Rockaid Hunter… no pequeño monstro-

-Ustedes le dicen cosas peores- dijo Starlight sin dejar leer

-Si... pero le decimos de cariño y tu aun no le tienes ese cariño- dijo Twilight

-¿Porque siempre tengo problemas con ese niño?... con los demás caballeros no tuve problemas en que me aceptaran- dijo Starlight toda triste

-Bueno cuando quieres hacer amigos siempre habrá alguien con el que tendrás problemas- dijo Twilight -pero te digo algo, Rockaid es un potrillo de buen corazón-

-Eso no parece- dijo Starlight cambiando su expresión de seriedad a uno de tristeza -siempre que nos topamos intento llevarme bien con el pero... terminamos peleando mandándonos al carajo, digo entiendo que todavía no confía en mí, después de que casi... tu sabes-

-Hable con él y dijo que quiere darte una oportunidad- dijo Twilight

-¿En serio?- dijo Starlight sorprendida por lo que decía -¿y cómo lo hago?-

-Eso lo tienes que descubrir tu Starlight- dijo Twilight

-¿Y si termino peleándome otra vez?- dijo la unicornio preocupada en eso la alicornio toma sus cascos para darle confianza

-Lo vas a lograr… solo cree en ti misma- dijo Twilight dándole una cálida sonrisa haciendo que se sintiera mejor -y una vez que lo conozcas a fondo vas a terminar amándolo así como lo amo yo... y el resto de mis amigas-

-¿Aunque termine volando cosas por sus tonterías?- dijo Starlight

-Te enojaras al principio por todas las babosadas que hace pero al final de todo esto... terminaras amándolo mas- dijo Twilight riéndose un poco al igual que su alumna -y no hace las cosas a lo tonto... no le salen bien al final... Starlight tú y ese enano tienen cosas en común... ambos estuvieron solos en el pasado y son unos genios ¿o me equivoco?-

-Bueno supongo que sí... pero… ¿un genio?- dijo Starlight mientras la alicornio comenzó a bostezar

-Eso es lo que me dijo Cadence, me voy a acostar- dijo Twilight

-Ok descansa yo me quedare aquí a leer un poco más- dijo Starlight

-No te desveles- dijo Twilight yéndose a su recamara dejando sola a su alumna

-¿Ese enano un genio?... ¿quién lo diría?- dijo Starlight riéndose un poco, en el camino Twilight decidió parar por la habitación de Spike para ver a su amigo dragón como seguía, al entrar ahí vio al dragón dormido profundamente, Twilight se acercó más, usando su magia para arroparlo con sus sabanas para que no le diera frio

-Descansa Spike- dijo la alicornio a punto de irse cuando de pronto

-Bruuaaagh- él bebe dragón eructo un fuego plateado escupiendo a la vez un pergamino mágico cosa que le llamo la atención a la alicornio morada

-¿Una carta de la princesa Celestia?- Twilight tomo el pergamino desenrollándolo comenzando a leerlo viendo de quien se trataba conmoviéndose por lo que decía soltando una pequeña risa mirando después al bebe dragón -ohh Spike... ¿así que se trataba de todo esto?- la alicornio se acercó al dragón dándole un beso en la frente -buenas noches Spike- decía la alicornio llevándose el pergamino abandonando la habitación

Esa misma noche en Canterlot en el castillo de las hermanas

-Gracias por dejarnos quedarnos aquí tía- dijo Cadence recostada en su cama en uno de los penthouse del castillo

-Para eso es la familia- dijo Celestia quien estaba con ella haciéndole compañía acostada con su sobrina junto con su hermana sentada en una silla reclinable

-Tú y la pequeña Flurry estarán a salvo con nosotras- dijo Luna quien abrazaba a la bebe alicornio quien se encontraba durmiendo profundamente

-No se hubieran molestado... yo sé cómo cuidarme- dijo Cadence

-Cadence… tuviste un atentado y casi terminas muerta- dijo Luna

-Pero no fue así Luna... yo estoy bien gracias a los caballeros- dijo Cadence

-También estamos agradecidos con ellos pero es mejor que estés aquí... por tu bien- dijo Shining entrando al penthouse

-Está bien- dijo Cadence -aun así no les tengo miedo a esos idiotas de la Galatic Klaww, si quieren guerra la van a tener- decía la alicornio del amor

-A propósito… ¿saben algo de mi hermana?- pregunto Shining

-Ella está bien- respondió Celestia

-Qué alegría escuchar eso... ¿quién fue el que se atrevió a atacar a mi hermana?- pregunto Shining molesto

-Fue Lord Draco- dijo Celestia

-¿El líder de esa banda que nos atacó a Shining y a mi cierto?- dijo Cadence

-Así es sobrina-

-Pero… ¿que quería ese monstro con Twilight hermana?- pregunto Luna

-Quizás trato de quitarla del camino, después de todo somos un obstáculo para el- dijo Celestia seriamente

A la mañana siguiente

-Buenos días Twilight- dijo Spike llegando al comedor con su plato de waffles

-Buen día Spike- dijo Twilight desayunando tranquilamente

-¿Solo comerás eso?- pregunto el dragón al ver solo un plato de cereal que tenía la princesa

-Con todo lo que paso ayer no me regresa al cien por ciento el apetito- dijo Twilight

-Bueno, yo si tengo un hambre... como dice Ignos- dijo él bebe dragón sentándose al lado de ella listo para comer

-Por cierto Spike… ¿hoy piensas enviarle una carta a Ember?- dijo Twilight evitando que comiera el dragón

-¿No sé de qué estás hablando?- dijo Spike como si nada comiendo cuando de pronto Twilight saco el pergamino enseñándoselo al dragón

-¿A no?... ¿entonces porque Ember te envió una carta anoche?- pregunto la alicornio haciendo que él bebe dragón se atragantara con el tenedor haciendo que se golpeara en el pecho aventando el tenedor que tenía atorado

-¿A qué hora me...?-

-Mientras estabas dormido escupiste este pergamino y bueno le di una leída- dijo Twilight sonriéndole malvadamente haciendo que se apenara el dragón -¿hace cuánto que se escriben?- pregunto seriamente

-Desde el día que se fue…- dijo Spike -quería que fuera sus ojos y oídos-

-¿Así que Ember te pidió que nos vigilaras?- dijo Twilight con una actitud muy seria -¿Spike porque no me dijiste eso?-

-Lo siento… quise decírtelo pero Ember me pido que no le dijera a nadie, sabes cómo es ella... quiere discreción absoluta- dijo Spike apenado -¿estás molesta por eso?- pregunto el dragón mientras la alicornio cambiaba su expresión de seria a una sonrisa tranquila

-No Spike- dijo Twilight -si te pidió Ember que hicieras eso... por mí no hay problema... ¿la extrañas verdad?-

-Si- musito el dragón sonrojándose

-Te digo algo Spike... yo también la extraño-

-¿Le dirás a los demás sobre eso?- pregunto Spike

-Te propongo algo… no diré nada a nadie siempre y cuando me dejes enviarle una carta a ella- dijo Twilight pasándole el pergamino -¿es un trato?-

-Hecho- dijo Spike tomando el pergamino dando entender que cerro el trato -¿qué quieres que le escriba?-

-De hecho la escribiré yo si no te molesta- dijo Twilight -te la daré mas adelante-

-Ok… pero recuerda ni una palabra- dijo Spike poniendo su garra en su boca cerrándola como un cierre haciendo que la princesa hiciera lo mismo

-Clarines me huele a waffles- dijo Ignos llegando con Ventus y Rockaid

-Ya deja de estar pensando en tragar!- grito Ventus de mala gana

-Hola chicos- dijo Twilight -¿listos para irnos?-

-Cuando usted lo diga princesa- dijo Ventus -¿dónde está Starlight?-

-Fue a conseguir esos recortes de periódicos... no debe tardar en llegar- dijo Twilight terminándose su desayuno recogiendo su plato -andando Spike-

-Ok- el dragón rápidamente se comió todos sus waffles dejándole uno a Ignos el cual se lo comió al instante haciendo que Ventus pusiera una expresión de "por favor Celestia aprendí la lección ya no me hagas sufrir más"

-Yo iré al laboratorio a continuar con eso- dijo Rockaid

-Rockaid… si llega Starlight, recuerda lo que hablamos- dijo Twilight

-Si… Twilight… siii…- dijo Rockaid yéndose a otra parte mientras los ponys se iban a Canterlot

Al llegar ahí en el castillo de las princesas en la estancia principal

-Es bueno saber que estás bien Twilight- dijo Cadence abrazando a su cuñada quien la recibió con un abrazo al llegar

-Me tenías preocupada Cadence- dijo Twilight rompiendo el abrazo -es bueno verte sana y salva-

-Siento interrumpir este momento conmovedor pero tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte Twilight- dijo Celestia

-Me imagino... la visita que tuve de Lord Draco- dijo Twilight

-Como quisiera olvidar eso- dijo Spike con escalofríos

-¿De modo que también usted recibió una amenaza de ese mal nacido de Aspros Galaxy?- decía una pony hada presentándose ante ellos el cual las princesas no les dio gusto al verla en especial los caballeros

-Genial… acaba de llegar la ley- dijo Ventus con sarcasmo

-¿No tiene a alguien más a quien fastidiar comandante Cero?- pregunto Ignos

-Tranquilo guardia, no pierda su compostura… la comandante está aquí para hacer su trabajo- dijo Blueblood llegando junto con Moonside y dos oficiales de la marine compuesto por grifos

-Blueblood- dijeron los caballeros no tan felices de volver a verlo

-Antes que nada… princesa Cadence, princesa Twilight es bueno verlas con vida- dijo el unicornio de forma respetuosa

-Eehh... gracias- decían las alicornios por ese cumplido que les hizo el unicornio blanco

-Si no hubiera llegado la marine a tiempo ustedes no vivirían para contarlo- dijo Blueblood

-Nosotros salvamos a la princesa!- grito Ignos pero Luna le puso su pata dando a entender que se quedara quieto

-Estoy de acuerdo completamente con Ignos- dijo Shining Armor llegando con su bebe -ellos fueron los héroes del día Blueblood... entiéndelo-

-Príncipe Shining… que alegría volver a verlo- dijo Blueblood saludándolo

-¿Está insinuando que usted apoya más a estos criminales que a la marine?- dijo Cero mirando fijamente al príncipe mientras las alicornios al igual que los caballeros y él bebe dragón le hacían las señas de "cierra la maldita boca"

-Así es... porque son mis amigos y son héroes- dijo Shining mientras los demás golpeaban sus cascos en la cara diciendo "ya valió madres"

-No debiste haber dicho eso príncipe Shining- dijo Blueblood dándole el pésame

-Usted no tiene idea de cuantos de mis aliados murieron por proteger a usted y a su familia!- le grito la comandante al príncipe

-Oiga... usted no tiene derecho de gritarle así a mi hermano- dijo Twilight enojándose por lo que decía mientras que Ignos la detenía

-tranquila Twilight no nos metas en broncas- dijo Ignos sonriendo lo más que pudo

-Usted cierre su maldita boca!- grito la comandante a la alicornio haciendo que se quedara callada

-No le grite así a mi hermana!- grito Shining completamente enojado dándole a Flurry a su madre poniéndose firme con la pony hada -le pido de la manera más posible y compasiva que tenga respeto a la princesa-

-Usted no es nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer!- grito Cero a Shining

-Cero y si mejor te tranquilizas y...-

-Tú no te metas Moonside- dijo Cero de forma autoritaria haciendo que se quedara quieto el unicornio gris oscuro

-Por si no lo sabes soy comandante del cuerpo de la marine y usted no es nadie para darme ordenes!- grito Cero dándole la espalda

-Pues yo soy un príncipe y no dejare que una maldita pony hada de quien sabe dónde se atreva a levantar su voz contra mí y contra las princesas!- dijo Shining Armor haciendo que la comandante comenzara a verlo con odio

-Esto no va terminar bien- dijo Spike

Unos cuantos segundos después

-aahhhrrgg- Shining estaba en el suelo mientras la comandante le ponía unas esposas esposando al príncipe poniéndole un collar anti magia

-Shining Armor… está arrestado por agredir a un comandante de la marine y apoyar a criminales, tiene derecho a guardar silencio, tiene derecho a un abogado si no tiene la marine le puede ofrecer a uno, llévense al príncipe al centro de detención- dijo Cero a los dos soldados comenzando a llevarse a Shining Armor

-Shining!- grito Cadence intentando alcanzarlo pero Celestia la detiene

-Cadence sácame de aquí!- grito Shining alejándose de ellos –ayudaaaa!-

-Nada mal comandante… pero le recuerdo que el enemigo no es el príncipe, es Lord Draco y esos dos de ahí- dijo Blueblood refiriéndose a Ignos y Ventus

-No se preocupe por eso príncipe, está es una probadita de lo que les espera si se meten conmigo... ya sea príncipe o princesa nadie me detendrá en mi búsqueda de atrapar a Lord Draco- dijo Cero -en especial tu Celestia- decía alejándose

-¿Cero no crees que estás exagerando?- dijo el unicornio siguiéndola

-Moonside por favor déjame sola no estoy de humor para aguantar a nadie- dijo Cero alejándose de el

-¿Que le harán a mi hermano?- pregunto Twilight preocupada

-No se preocupen… tal vez salga bajo fianza- dijo Blueblood

-¿Tal vez?- dijo Ventus

-Bueno… ¿que esperaban?, les advertí que no se metieran con la marine y miren lo que paso- dijo el unicornio defendiese -como sea… tengo una agenda apretada y tengo una cita el día de hoy con una hermosa yegua que quiere hacer negocios... chao- decía el príncipe retirándose

-Como odio a ese tipo- dijo Ignos -iré a ver a Shining a ver cómo está-

-Y yo iré a buscar al Capitán Shield, tal vez lo pueda sacar de este embrollo más rápido- dijo Ventus

-Se los encargo caballeros- dijo Celestia mientras los caballeros se retiraban

-Bueno Flurry… parece que estamos tu y yo solas- dijo Cadence acariciando a su bebe

-No estás sola nos tienes a nosotros- dijo Spike en eso Moonside se presenta ante ellos

-¿Que eso lo que quieres?- pregunto Luna de mala gana

-Tranquilizase princesa… vengo en son de paz- dijo Moonside -quiero pedirles una disculpa en nombre de mi esposa por lo que sucedió hace poco-

-¿Tu esposaaaaaa?- dijeron las princesas y el dragón al unísono

-¿Esa hija de su perra madre es tu esposa?- dijo Luna sin poder creerlo -perdón por eso... pero... en serio... ¿tu esposa?-

-Lo que quiere decir Luna es... ¿qué demonios le pasa a esa yegua?, ¿porque no le puedes poner un maldito collar a la perra esa?- gritaba Twilight iracundamente

-¿De modo que Cero se volvió a casar?- dijo Celestia

-¿Volvió?- pregunto Cadence

-Si... yo soy su segundo esposo- dijo el unicornio gris oscuro

-¿Y qué le paso a su primer esposo?- preguntaba Spike

-Murió- dijo Celestia -y fue por mi culpa-

-¿Queeeee?- decían las princesas al unísono

Mientras tanto en el Castillo de la Amistad en el laboratorio

-Tal vez si conecto esto acá…- dijo Rockaid atornillando algo pero al hacerlo hubo un corto circuito electrocutándolo -tal vez no debí hacerlo- decía el enano atornillando otra cosa con el mismo resultado -me lleva la chin...-

-Hola… ¿hay algún pony aquí?- dijo Glimmer llegando al lugar

-¿Quien...?, ah eres tu- dijo Rockaid ignorándola

-Discúlpame por llegar... ya cásate- dijo Starlight con un libro poniéndola en la mesa

-Todavía soy un niño carajo- dijo Rockaid

-Pues sigues con ese genio vas a terminar soltero y solo- dijo Starlight ignorándolo

-¿Porque mejor no te callas y te largas de aquí que no estoy de humor para aguantarte?- dijo Rockaid

-Púdrete en el infierno mocoso grosero- dijo Starlight retirándose pero al momento de hacerlo recordó lo que le dijo Twilight así que decidió quedarse acercándosele -dime una cosa mocoso... ¿te caigo mal?- decía hablando sinceramente con el dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo en eso el enano recordó lo que le dijo la princesa

-No Starlight... no me caes mal- dijo Rockaid mirándola

-Entonces… ¿porque no confías en mí?- pregunto Glimmer

-Quizás sea… porque tuve la experiencia de que un aliado que según eso estaba de nuestro lado término traicionándonos... revelando quien era realmente-

-¿Hablas de aquel capitán que hubo?... Twilight me conto eso- dijo Starlight sentándose al lado de el

-Si lo hubiéramos sabido desde el principio que ese capitán era un impostor… tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes- dijo Rockaid -y hubiéramos detenido aquel psicópata-

-Sé que tú y yo comenzamos con la pata izquierda... pero en serio quisiera ser tu amiga- dijo Starlight poniendo su casco en su hombro -y me gustaría hacer algo juntos... para demostrarte que puedes confiar en mi-

-Twilight... me dijo que teníamos muchas cosas en común- decía Rockaid -ambos estuvimos solos en el pasado-

-Yo no tenía tantos amigos, solo tuve uno y se fue... y mira como termine esclavizando ponys- dijo Starlight triste

-Mis padres murieron... solo tuve a mi prima y nadie se acercaba a mi porque me veían como una amenaza del imperio- dijo Rockaid -por eso hacia desmadre y medio para que me prestaran la atención... pero eso cambio hasta que conocí a Cadence a Twilight, a las manes, a las cruzzaders y a los caballeros... desde ese entonces ya no estoy tan solo-

-Yo también sentí eso cuando las manes me aceptaron como su amiga y la princesa de la amistad se convirtió en mi profesora... cuando Twilight me presento a los caballeros me... sentí emocionada, eran medio raros pero me cayeron bien, sobre todo Ventus... quien lo confundí con una yegua cuando lo conocí- dijo Starlight riéndose de ese día

-Todos se confunden la primera vez que lo conocen- dijo Rockaid riéndose con ella por eso

-También Twilight, me dijo que tú y yo somos unos cerebritos- dijo Starlight

-Eso dice ella, me dice que mi cerebro llega en malos cascos, será el fin de Equestria y estos que ves ahí son malos cascos- dijo Rockaid mostrándole sus cascos haciendo que se riera Glimmer

-Entonces... ¿amigos?- dijo Starlight extendiendo su casco haciendo que Rockaid se quedara pensando por un momento -en serio... quiero tener una hermosa amistad, contigo-

-Está bien- dijo Rockaid chocando casco con ella el cual le dio un gusto estando un momento de silencio incomodo sin mirarse diciéndose "ahora que hago" -¿oye esos son tus dichosos recortes?- preguntaba el niño

-Si- Starlight los atrajo con su magia el libro para que lo viera comenzando a darle una hojeada el enano

-Woow… se ve que si le pusiste mucho empeño- dijo Rockaid observando todos esos recortes -son un montón de carteles-

-La Galatic Klaww está más adelante- dijo Starlight observando lo que armaba el niño -¿qué estás haciendo?-

-Estoy construyendo algo para impresionar a alguien- dijo Rockaid -pero desgraciadamente cada vez que conecto esos conectores termino electrocutado- en eso Glimmer los toma con su magia conectándolos sin problemas -¿cómo lo...?- decía impresionado

-Para ese tipo de trabajos ocupas la magia- dijo Starlight -si quieres... yo podría ayudarte-

-Pues no se hable más, encárgate esa parte yo me ocupo de crear el núcleo- dijo Rockaid emocionado

-¿Vas a hacer una bomba… o qué?- pregunto Starlight preocupada

-Algo mejor- dijo Rockaid con una sonrisa malvada

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, Cadence había dejado a la niña con Spike para que la cuidara mientras se iba con las demás princesas junto con el segundo esposo de la comandante a los jardines reales, al llegar ahí Celestia comenzó a contarle lo que sucedió

-Cuando estaba de visita en cuidad Terragrigia me ofrecí en ayudar a detener a uno de los criminales más buscados de su cuidad- decía Celestia

-¿Aspros Galaxy?- dijo Twilight

-Si- dijo la alicornio del día seriamente -me dieron una división de los mejores soldados de la marine para atraparlo, entre ellos estaba la comandante Cero y su esposo el Coronel que era un grifo blanco con manchas negras en la mitad de su cuerpo y en su parte de león era color beige, muy joven con un gran desempeño, éramos los encargados de detener a ese alterado que amenazaba la cuidad- dijo Celestia

-¿Cómo fue que... termino muerto?- pregunto Luna

-Habíamos atrapado aun embajador de la cuidad que se encargaba del lavado de dinero y tenía los contactos de todos los criminales del bajo mundo… entre ellos se encontraba Aspros- dijo Celestia recargándose en un árbol

-El embajador se llamaba "Voltstorm", Cero y el Coronel lo habían estado investigando a fondo debido a las transacciones de dinero que el hacía misteriosamente- explico Moonside

-Habíamos atrapado a ese embajador pero...- decía Celestia quedando en silencio

-La Galatic Klaww ataco- dijo Cadence mientras Celestia movía la cabeza en señal de si mientras comenzaba a recordar ese día

Flashback

En una día bello en las afueras del a embajada de cuidad Terragrigia un lugar muy edificado donde todas las criaturas eran bienvenidas

-Se arrepentirán de esto... lo verán con todos mis abogados y lo pagaran muy caro, en especial tu Coronel- decía el embajador Voltstorm un unicornio adulto color rojo carmesí de crin café corta con barba de candado portando un traje muy elegante con una cutie mark que eran tres lingotes de oro, quien estaba siendo llevado por unos grifos mientras los reporteros no paraban de hablar y los camarógrafos no dejaban de fotografiar mientras los demás soldados los hacían aun lado

-Díselo al juez, embajador- le respondió un grifo portando un abrigo con sombrero de alto rango de la marine -llévenselo de aquí-

-Buen trabajo Coronel- decía Celestia felicitándolo

-Gracias princesa, no lo hubiera hecho sin usted en especial tu mi querida Cero- dijo el grifo a una pony hada

-Me haces sonrojar- dijo la pony hada sonriéndole -y ahora ¿cuál es su siguiente movimiento... Coronel?-

-Haremos cantar al embajador y nos dirá todo lo que queremos saber sobre Galaxy, unas vez hecho eso lo atraparemos y lo meternos en la cárcel donde debería de estar- dijo el Coronel con mucha confianza mientras miraba la hermosa cuidad viendo como metían al embajador en la carreta blindada -una vez que encerremos a todos los Galaxy tu y yo nos vamos de viaje aun lugar romántico- decía el grifo tomándola de los cascos

-Se oye tan emocionante y romántico- dijo Cero dándole un beso apasionado mientras Celestia no dejaba de ver ese bello momento mientras respondía a los reporteros lo que sucedió, en eso a lo lejos se veía una especie de tranvía pasando cerca de la embajada

-¿Ahi están Kandor?- dijo Deuteros recalibrando su rifle -la dama, el coronel y la princesa-

-Hoy se muere esa maldita yegua- dijo Kandor apuntando mientras el tranvía pasaba por la embajada, en eso el Coronel veía el peligro que se iba a armar

-Todos al suelo!- grito el coronel mientras los Kirins comenzaron a disparar en la embajada haciendo que los reporteros y soldados cayeran al piso evitando la lluvia de balas, Celestia rápidamente invocaba una barrera mágica protegiendo a la mayoría de los civiles, Kandor con su arma apuntaba a la comandante comenzando a disparar

-Cero!- el grifo se puso en medio para protegerla recibiendo todos los impactos de balas cayendo al suelo mientras el tranvía continuaba su rumbo

-Coronel!- grito Cero viendo a su esposo todo ensangrentado mientras los soldados comenzaron a perseguir el tranvía

-Cero…- decía el grifo escupiendo sangre

-No hables... vas a estar bien... un médico rápido!- dijo Cero comenzando a llorar mientras sus cascos se manchaban de su sangre -vas... a estar bien... ayudaaaa!- gritaba la pony hada en eso Celestia llego poniendo sus cascos en su cuerpo envolviéndolo con magia intentando detener el sangrado

-Resista Coronel, los médicos ya vienen en camino- dijo Celestia mientras Cero no paraba de llorar

-Coronel…- decía Cero mientras el grifo le ponía su garra acariciándole la mejilla

-Te amare... por... siempre...- era lo último que dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos para no volver a abrirlos

-Coronel... Coronel...- decía Cero intentando despertarlo –Coroneeeeeeeeeel!- su grito se escuchó por toda la embajada mientras que en la carreta estaba el exembajador comenzando a reírse malvadamente ya que vio todo lo que paso

Fin del flashback

-Cero me conto que el Coronel murió en la balacera al protegerla- dijo Moonside -ese fue un golpe muy duro para ella-

-Intente ayudar al Coronel con mi magia pero fue inútil... murió antes de que llegaran los paramédicos- dijo Celestia toda triste

-Pobre mujer- dijo Twilight sintiendo lastima por ella -¿pudieron atrapar a Aspros?- pregunto la alicornio

-Pudimos atraparlo gracias al exembajador que nos dio el contacto a cambio de reducirle su sentencia- dijo Celestia mirando a las yeguas

-¿Y qué le paso a ese embajador?- pregunto Twilight

-Fue encerrado en "La Bóveda" una de nuestras prisiones de máxima seguridad cuidad Terragrigia- dijo Moonside

-Encontré a Aspros en una de sus mansiones por mi cuenta combatiendo a muerte mientras el lugar se destruía, lo único que recuerdo fue que mi arma logro herir de gravedad a Aspros... estábamos en el suelo sofocándonos por el humo que se producía... yo termine desmayada, a la mañana siguiente estaba en el hospital de la cuidad... todo gracias a la marine y a la comandante quien nos sacó de ahí... pregunte por el criminal... y me dijeron que estaba en cirugía, así que me levante y fui hacia allá-

-¿Y qué paso?- pregunto Twilight

-Lo primero que vi, fue a la comandante Cero- dijo Celestia recordando

Flashback

En uno corredores blancos

-¿Como que el criminal? ¿Está muerto?- grito Cero al doctor que lo atendió quien estaba acompañada con varios cuerpos de la marine

-Lo sentimos mucho… hicimos todo lo posible pero no pudimos salvar al criminal- explico el doctor que era un grifo

-¿Cero que sucede?- pregunto Celestia reuniéndose con ella

-Que este maldito me está diciendo que este hijo de perra de Galaxy murió en la cirugía- dijo Cero completamente enojada -ya estará contenta... usted... mato al criminal que mato a mi esposo-

-No era mi intención Cero... pero creo que era lo mejor- dijo Celestia tratando de darle un abrazo pero la pony hada lo rechazaba

-Ese miserable tenía que pagar con todo el peso de la ley... ¿de qué sirve matarlo?... matar no ayudara a nada... somos la ley nosotros no somos asesinos- dijo Cero enojándose con la princesa

-¿Que tanto pin... escandalo?- decía un Kirin verde llegando con varios de sus mercenarios amenazando a las yeguas -¿qué tanto quieren malditas yeguas?- decía Deuteros amenazándolas

-Maldito… está vez no te me escapas!- dijo Cero ordenándole a sus soldados que se preparen para atacar

-Alto... no pelearemos en un hospital- dijo Celestia poniéndose en medio de ellos -piensen en los que están aquí-

-Este maldito tiene que pagar por todo- dijo Cero furiosa al ver al Kirin

-Ustedes no tienen respeto por mi hermano que murió... así que por favor les pido de la manera más atenta que se larguen de aquí... o se irán en una bolsa de cadáveres- dijo Deuteros -respeten cab... RESPETEN MI DOLOR Y MI PESAME PERRAS!- gritaba el Kirin con fuerza mientras las yeguas lo miraba con odio alejándose de el

Fin del flashback

-No sé porque... pero esto me huele a conspiración- dijo Twilight

-Yo también pienso lo mismo- dijo Cadence -algo debió haber pasado, eso de que muriera Aspros... no me la creo-

-Pero la mayoría de los ciudadanos de Terragrigia se lo creyeron logrando que el crimen bajara, un tanto por ciento- dijo Celestia

-Tal vez fingió su muerte para actuar en las sombras- dijo Luna seriamente -¿por eso te odia esa pony hada?-

-Eso y porque fue llevada a la cárcel- dijo Celestia

-¿A la cárcel?- pregunto Twilight

-La acusaron una vez de conspiración contra la marine, decían que trabajaban para la Galatic Klaww- dijo Moonside

-Ya decía yo que esa pony hada no se me hacia una inocente palomita- dijo Cadence

-Fue incriminada, la acusaron también por la muerte de su esposo... decían que fue ella la que organizo todo, también la acusaron por la desaparición de algunos equipos muy importantes de la marine- dijo Moonside

-¿Que eran esos dichosos equipos?- pregunto Twilight

-Lo siento pero... no puedo decirlo... ya saben asuntos de la marine- dijo el unicornio

-Intente ayudarla pero todas las pruebas estaban en su contra, no pude hacer nada para salvarla- dijo Celestia -esa es otra razón por las que tanto me odia... no solo pude salvar a su marido, si no que también no pude evitar que se la llevaran a La Bóveda... cuando recibí su visita ese día en el castillo... sentí un gran miedo al volver a verla- Luna comenzó a abrazar a su hermana haciendo que se sintiera mejor envolviéndola con un ala -no me explico cómo...-

-Fui yo el que la saco de la cárcel... le demostré a la marine su inocencia- dijo Moonside -limpiando todo su expediente... volviendo a ser la heroína de cuidad Terragrigia-

-¿Y con el tiempo te enamoraste y te casaste de ella?- dijo Cadence haciendo que el unicornio moviera la cabeza en señal de si sonrojándose un poco

-Sé que la miran como una yegua exigente y mandona y cruel pero... en el fondo es una gran mujer y la aprecio mucho- dijo Moonside retirándose –con permiso…-

-Los caballeros jamás creerán lo que escuchamos- dijo Twilight

En el centro de detención de Canterlot

-Ignos… tenemos un problema, no encuentro al Capitán Shield- dijo Ventus reuniéndose con su amigo

-No te molestes ya lo encontré- dijo Ignos apuntando adentro de la celdas ahí el pegaso rojo se sorprendió por lo que veía, estaba Shining Armor y al Capitán Shield en la misma celda

-Hola chicos- dijo Shield saludándolo

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí idiota?- pregunto Ventus

-Este idiota estuvo insultando a los de la marine y por eso lo metieron aquí- dijo Shining melancólicamente

-Por agresión verbal y todo lo demás bla bla bla...- dijo Shield todo apenado

-Genial... perra suerte que tenemos- dijo Ventus

-Ya no aguantaba a esos tipos, no me dejaban hacer mi trabajo... invadían mi espacio de trabajo- dijo Shield haciendo un drama

-Tranquilos chicos… los sacaremos de aquí, ya les conseguí un buen abogado- dijo Ignos

-¿Y es bueno?- pregunto Shining

-El mejor- dijo Ignos sonriéndoles

-Oye Ventus, podrías hacerme el favor de terminar el papeleo que tengo en mi oficina- dijo Shield -como puedes ver... no puedo... ¿me haces el favor amigo?-

-Aahhh... bien... pero me debes una desgraciado- dijo Ventus yéndose

-Ok Ven- dijo Shield -¿y de paso podrías traernos algo de comer a Shining y a mí?-

-Y de paso a mí- dijo Ignos

-VAYANSE AL DIABLO!- grito el pegaso rojo

-Creo que se enojó- dijo Ignos

Y esa noche en el cuartel de la guardia nocturna

-Esto está tan fastidioso... no sé cómo Shield puede soportar esto- decía el pegaso rojo en su oficina el cual era un lugar muy espacioso con pecera, libreros, estancia con muebles cuando de pronto

-(toc toc)-

-Si no mas vienen a fregar mejor larense- dijo Ventus de mala gana

-Perdón… ¿estás ocupado Ven?- pregunto Fluttershy asomándose

-Fluttershy!- dijo Ventus emocionado -para nada cielo, sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para ti- decía el pegaso mientras la pegaso amarilla entraba -¿que se te ofrece?-

-Bueno… humm… me sentí aburrida en la casa y vine a ver a mi pegaso favorito- dijo Fluttershy sonrojándose

-Que linda eres- dijo Ventus tomándole de los cascos mientras se daban un beso –me encantaría pasar tiempo contigo cielo… pero como puedes ver aún tengo trabajo-

-Oohh bueno entonces... si quieres me voy para no interrumpirte- dijo Fluttershy

-Te acompaño para que no te pierdas- dijo Ventus llevándosela saliendo de las oficinas -si quieres una vez que acabe tu y yo podemos salir a cenar algo... ¿qué dices?-

-Claro Ven me encantaría- dijo Fluttershy aceptando con gusto -entonces iré a ver a Twilight, nos vemos ahí-

-Te veré en media hora- dijo Ventus despidiéndose de ella mientras el pegaso rojo regresaba a las oficinas –rayos… si no tuviera que hacer el trabajo de Shield en este momento podría estar con Fluttershy, además de que odio el papeleo… pero en fin, entre más pronto termine más pronto estaré con Fluu- el pegaso rojo siguió caminando pero al momento de entrar a las oficina de Shield vio que alguien estaba ahí adentro sentando en el asiento del capitán

-Esa pegaso... es demasiado linda para ti…- decía una voz femenina, Ventus reconoció al instante quien era así que sigilosamente se acercaba al librero donde estaba su hombrera y sus katanas el cual las había dejado ahí

-No sé cómo entraste, pero te advierto una cosa... ríndete... y me asurare de no enviarte a la morgue está vez... Selina- en eso la silla comienza a girar mostrándose a la batpony portando sus atuendos rojos sonriéndole malvadamente

-No sabes cuantos de mi enemigos me han dicho eso…- dijo Selina invocando su cetro -gaaaahhh- la batpony vuela comenzando a atacar al pegaso quien se defiende a casco limpio, Ventus esquivaba cada ataque que hacia la batpony quien comenzó a lanzarle unas esferas de color rojo de su cetro pero hábilmente Ventus los esquiva golpeando a la batpony con todas sus fuerzas

-El hecho de que este desarmado no significa que estoy desprotegido- dijo Ventus sin dejar de golpearla así que la batpony hace una barrida cayendo al suelo intentando enterrarle su arma en el pecho, pero Ventus se movía esquivando el filo del arma hasta ponerse debajo de una mesa lanzándosela con sus patas traseras, pero Selina lo atrapa con su magia y se lo regresa golpeando al pegaso lanzándolo al suelo -¿cómo es que entraste aquí?- decía en el aire

-Te recuerdo que también fui soldado de la guardia nocturna- dijo Selina apareciendo atrás de él golpeándolo con fuerza lanzándolo contra el librero cayéndole los libros encima mientras ella se dirigía a él para atacarlo pero Ventus toma una de sus katanas atacando a la batpony convirtiéndolo en un combate de armas, chispas salían al chocar las armas moviéndose como unos profesionales en eso de la pelea de armas

-(No recuerdo que Selina fuera tan hábil)- decía en su mente Ventus golpeándola en el estómago para después darle un puñetazo en la cara pero Selina esquiva el golpe golpeándolo en el estómago seguido de una ráfaga de energia maligna para después apresarlo con su magia estampándolo una y otra vez por toda la oficina

-Esta vez no te será tan fácil vencerme como la última vez- decía la batpony golpeándolo con su báculo varias veces en todo su cuerpo poniéndose a espaldas de él apretando con fuerza su cuello

-mal... dita... bruja... suéltame- dijo Ventus sintiendo la falta de aire

-Te romperé el cuello- dijo Selina apretando con fuerza sus brazos en el cuello del pegaso sintiendo la falta de oxígeno cada vez más así que Ventus comienza a golpear su codo en una de las costillas de la batpony , acto seguido la agarro de la nuca y la lanzo contra la pecera el cual se destruyó al instante

-Jejeje... eres tan rudo... eso me encanta- dijo Selina lanzando su cetro al pegaso moviéndolo mágicamente pero rápidamente el pegaso contratacaba con la katana que tenía pero la forma como lo movía la batpony desorientaba al pegaso cambiando su forma de ataque golpeándolo en las piernas, en los brazos, en las costillas, en la cara

-Ni creas que me vas a ganar bruja!- gritaba Ventus agarrando el báculo regresándoselo a Selina quien lo esquiva haciendo un moviente de gracia, tomando su arma disparando una bola mágica que golpeo a Ventus lanzándolo al suelo

-Eso fue por lastimar a mi sirviente- la batpony con su arma apuntando al pegaso justo en la cabeza, Ventus trato de contratacar con su arma pero Selina se lo aparta mágicamente -di buenas noches petirojo-

-Déjalo!- grito una yegua entrando, Selina volteo y vio que era una pegaso amarillo quien la golpeo justo en la cara lanzándola contra la pared –Ventus!-

-Fluttershy!- decía el pegaso rojo levantándose con dificultad -no sé cómo... pero... llegaste en un buen momento- decía sonriéndole

-A ti también te voy a matar pequeña idiota- dijo Selina disparando ráfagas mágicas de su cetro

-Esquívalos!- decía Ventus esquivando al igual que su pegaso -ataquemos juntos!- ordenaba el pegaso comenzando a atacar a la batpony pero Selina era muy hábil pudiendo contratacar a los pegasos golpeándolos a cada uno lanzándolos al suelo

-Es muy fuerte- dijo Fluttershy en el suelo

-Qué lindo es el amor... luchando juntos hasta que la muerte los separe- dijo Selina -pero es una lástima ya que la muerte los separara hoy mismo- la batpony saco de sus atuendo una esfera metálica que el presionarlo comenzó parpadear una luz roja

-¿Qué es eso que tiene ella?- pregunto Fluttershy en eso Ventus se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba

-Hay no!- dijo Ventus totalmente aterrado

-Hasta nunca tortolos- Selina arrojo la esfera hacia ellos mientras se protegía con un escudo mágico rojo que la rodeaba

-Es una bomba vámonos!- grito Ventus tomando su hombrera y a la pegaso amarilla poniéndosela mientras la esfera comenzó a explotar con gran fuerza destruyendo todo el lugar saltando los pegasos por la ventana, Ventus pulso su hombrera activando su armadura cubriendo está a Fluttershy protegiéndola de las llamas que se producían recibiendo todo el impacto el pegaso rojo cayendo los dos desde el cuarto piso, escuchándose el grito de la pegaso amarilla estrellándose ambos en una carreta llena de cosas recibiendo todo el impacto Ventus protegiendo a Fluttershy

-Haaa...- decía Fluttershy adolorida viendo como el cuartel de la guardia nocturna comenzó a incendiarse viendo como salía de ahí Selina sin ninguna quemadura volando hacia otra dirección

-Ese pegaso es como yo... un sobreviviente- dijo Selina viendo desde abajo a los pegasos alejándose del cuartel

-Fluu... ¿estás bien?...- pregunto Ventus todo lastimado con quemaduras en su cuerpo

-Si- respondía tímidamente mientras la armadura se desactivaba

-Que… bueno...- dijo Ventus sonriéndole antes de quedar desmayado completamente

-Ventus... Ventus... Ventus!- decía la pegaso amarilla comenzando a moverlo pero no reaccionaba –Ventus…- en eso varios soldados de la guardia nocturna, como los paramédicos al igual que lo bomberos llegaron al lugar comenzando a controlar la situación

En otra parte de la cuidad

-Hoy sí que me divertí bastante- dijo Selina aterrizando en una de las terrazas de un edificio que parecía el de un hotel donde había una suite de lujo, el cual la batpony entro sin problema ya que era ahí donde se hospedaba

-Bienvenida de vuelta lady Selina- dijo Groonz esperándola en las comodidades que había -¿qué tal le fue en su misión?-

-De maravilla Groonz- dijo la batpony yéndose al bar comenzando a servirse algo -me sentí como en los viejos tiempos, al regresar a mi antiguo trabajo- decía sonriendo malvadamente

-¿Encontró al pegaso?- pregunto el pony de armadura draconiana

-Si... le di su lección pero el maldito escapo- dijo Selina tomando un trago -curiosamente descubrí muchas cosas de él... está noche lo conocí a fondo-

-¿No me está queriendo decir, que tiene cierto interés en aquel pegaso rojo?- decía Groonz

-Podríamos decir... que si... este plan que tengo se pone cada vez más interesante- dijo Selina sentándose en el sofá de lujo comenzando a reírse -me voy a divertir mucho con ese pegaso idiota-

En el castillo de la amistad

-Bueno ya todo está listo- dijo una Starlight toda polvorienta quien termino de ensamblar algo que tenía la apariencia de un pecho con un hueco para poner algo junto y una cabeza esquelética metálica de un pony ensamblada ahí -falta el...-

-Yo lo tengo- dijo Rockaid poniendo algo metálico con la apariencia de un brazo con un casco ensamblándolo

-¿Estás seguro que funcionara?- pregunto Starlight

-Funcionara niña... esto cambiara al futuro- dijo Rockaid sacando de sus bolsillos unas piedra preciosas

-¿Esas son gemas?- pregunto Starlight

-Sip... tome unas cuantas de la boutique de Rarity... cosa que ella no sabe, así que no le digas nada-

-¿Seguro que es buena idea?- pregunto la unicornio

-Por si no lo sabias… la gemas pueden llegar hacer una gran fuente de energia al igual que las baterías... así que... hay que aprovechar el beneficio que nos da la madre naturaleza- dijo Rockaid poniendo las gemas en una especia de reactor con forma circular colocándolo justo en el hueco que se encontraba en el pecho -que se haga la vida- decía el potrillo conectándolo al hacerlo fue recibido por una fuerte sacudida que lo mando al suelo

-Mocoso!- gritaba Starlight acercándose a el levantándolo con los pelos de punta

-¿Que paso?- pregunto el niño todo atontando

-Recibiste otra sacudida- dijo Starlight -sabes, que tal si mejor lo dejamos ahí y esperamos a que Twilight regrese y... ¿me estás prestando atención?-

-Mira…- dijo Rockaid apuntando en la mesa viendo ahí como aquel esqueleto mecánico comenzó a mover su brazo lentamente -no puede ser-

-Por Celestia- decía Starlight sin poder creerlo viendo como el brazo comenzó a moverse

-Está... vivo- decía Rockaid sonriendo de felicidad -está vivooooooo... viveeeee!- el grito del enano se escuchó por todo el castillo cayendo la noche una vez más a Ponyville


	7. Una visita inesperada

**_*Capitulo 7: Una visita inesperada_**

-Esta vivooooo!- decía el potrillo amarillo emocionado mientras que Starlight se quedaba con la boca abierta viendo como aquel extraño autómata, comenzaba a moverse mirándose atravesó de los ojos color azul que tenia

-No manches... y yo creí que yo estaba más loca- decía la unicornio rosa viendo como el enano se acercaba

-Si… decían que los divinos eran los únicos que podrían dar vida... pues se equivocan... yo soy... un dios!- decía Rockaid emocionado

-No seas payaso- dijo Starlight

-Hola pequeño amigo- decía hablando con el autómata incompleto -soy Rockaid y soy tu creadoooaaaaarrgggg- de pronto el robot lo tomo de la cara con su casco comenzando a hacerle presión mientras sus ojos cambiaban a unos rojos

-Mocoso!- grito Starlight corriendo para ayudarlo -suelta... suéltalo!- decía ella tratando de liberarlo con su magia pero era inútil

-Quieres darte prisa… me está enterrado sus garra en mi hermosa carita- gritaba Rockaid

-¿Le pusiste garras?... ¿en qué diablos estabas pensando?... ¿a que estúpido se le ocurre ponerle garras aun robot que te esta aplastándola cara?- decía Starlight

-Presente... pero rápido que siento que me aplasta el cerebro- gritaba Rockaid así que Glimmer tomo un martillo golpeando con fuerza la garra para soltarlo

-Suéltalo!- grito Starlight sin dejar de golpearlo

-Groaar- el robot abre sus fauces mordiéndole el casco izquierdo a Starlight donde tenía el martillo

-Aaaahhrrrgg- la unicornio adolorida intento concentrarse para desaparecer pero el dolor era insoportable así que tomo un desatornillador y se lo enterró en el ojo

-Bueno… ¿no puedes darle en su perra madre?- gritaba Rockaid sin poder soltarse

-Hago lo que puedo... no seas grosero!- grito Starlight tomando el martillo golpeándolo con fuerza en la cabeza tratando de liberarse

-Vete a la mie... aaaaaaaarrrhhgggg mi caraaa!- gritaba Rockaid en eso el robot misteriosamente se apagó completamente soltando a los ponys

-¿Que... le paso?- pregunto Starlight quitando su casco de las fauces del autómata el cual comenzaba a sangrar -mi casco…-

-Debió habérsele acabado la energia- decía Rockaid liberándose mostrando su cara toda arañada con unos hilos de sangre que le corrían, abriéndole el núcleo viendo que los diamantes se habían hecho polvo -parece que esa cosa requiere de muchos diamantes-

-Olvídate de eso... ¿qué diablos paso?, ¿por qué nos atacó?- gritaba Starlight iracundamente tomando un trapo para detener el sangrado

-No lo sé, tal vez tuvo un corto circuito y pensó que queríamos hacerle daño- dijo Rockaid -falla de sistema... no se... tendré que revisarlo a fondo-

-Creo que necesito ir al doctor... no me siento bien- dijo Starlight sintiéndose mal

-Lo bueno de todo esto... es que no exploto como los últimos- dijo Rockaid dándole un golpe en la cabeza causando que comenzara a soltar chispas el autómata comenzando a preocupar a los ponys -me lleva la chin...- un flashazo de luz se vio por todo el castillo comenzando a salir el humo del lugar

-Espero que ese enano no este ocupado- decía Rainbow justamente en la entrada, entrando al lugar -oye enano reunión de emergencia... todos nos iremos a Canterlot al parecer... por Celestia, ¿qué les paso?- pregunto la pegaso de crin arcoíris viendo a los dos ponys chamuscados y sucios

-¿Que... pasa... Rainbow?- pregunto Starlight con algo de fuego en su melena tambaleándose al caminar con el enano que tenía fuego en la cola

-Ehhh... hubo una emergencia y bueno... tenemos que ir haya, nada más faltan ustedes para irnos- dijo Rainbow -seguro... ¿están bien?-

-Si vamos... haya- dijo Starlight -pero antes... podemos pasar al hospital... aahhh- decía la unicornio cayendo al suelo desmayándose

-Rainbow hazme un favor... y busca mi apéndice... debe estar por el laboratorio... en alguna parte aaahhh- decía el enano cayendo al suelo desmayándose con los ojos orbitados estilo anime mientras que la pegaso puso una cara de "me perdí de algo"

Mientras tanto en el centro de detención de Canterlot

-Libertad… que bien se siente ser libre- dijo Shield saliendo del lugar besando el piso

-No seas payaso Shield- dijo Shining saliendo con el -solo estuvimos por unas cuantas horas-

-Pero se me hacía demasiado eterno- dijo el capitán de la guardia nocturna en eso salieron Ignos y un pony anciano color gris con barba portando atuendos elegantes

-Muchas gracias Skygrey- dijo Shining agradeciéndole

-Cualquier amigo del amo Night es amigo mío- dijo Skygrey

-Yo no sabía que fueras abogado- decía Shield

-Recuerden que tuve una larga vida y en esa vida estudie leyes- comento el anciano

-Ahora entiendo como los hermanos Night salían de tantos aprietos de la ley- dijo Shining mientras el unicornio azul se sonrojaba

-Aun así, deben tener cuidado la próxima vez, esos de la marine... no están para juegos... si se meten con uno, consecuencias vas a tener- dijo Skygrey

-Si... lo tomaremos en cuenta- dijo Shield con sarcasmo

-Hermano, Ignos, Shield- decía Twilight en el aire aterrizando cerca de ellos sorprendiéndose de ver quien estaba ahí con ellos -hola anciano-

-Un gusto volver a verla princesa Twilight- comento el viejo saludándola cordialmente

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Twilight

-Vino aquí a sacar a estos idiotas que estaban encerrados- contesto Ignos mientras los ponys lo veían feo

-Qué bueno que estas aquí- dijo Twilight -anciano necesitamos que ayudes a Ventus-

-¿Y ahora que le paso a este?- pregunto Ignos

-Hubo un ataque en el cuartel de la guardia nocturna… está muy herido- dijo Twilight preocupando a los ponys

-¿Dónde se encuentra?- pregunto el viejo

-Lo están hospitalizando- dijo Twilight

-Vamos haya- dijo el anciano avanzado seguido de los demás al hospital de la cuidad

En el santuario de Bóreas

-Sable Yamato!- gritaba Ember con su espada lanzando tajos mágicos a unos tres titanes de hielo que enfrentaba la unicornio pero los monstros rugían lanzando una lluvia de golpes intentando aplastarla pero Ember rápidamente lanzaba sus espadas de cristal enterrándose en un titán transportándose de ahí rápidamente –Beowulf!- la capitana invoca sus espinilleras y guanteletes hechos de luz golpeándolo en la cara tumbándolo

-Groooaarrr- los dos titanes comenzaron a lanzar proyectiles de hielo, Ember los destruye con sus garras para después lanzar ráfagas de luz golpeando a los titanes derrumbándolos

-Vamos… ¿es todo lo que tienen?- dijo Ember muy confiada de pronto el primer titán que derribo la ataca por sorpresa dándole un pisotón -creo que no…- decía la capitana adolorida

-Grooaarrr- los tres titanes rugieron produciendo una gran ventisca congelando a la capitana a excepción de la cabeza dejándola al descubierto, las tres bestias de hielo se preparaban para atacar con sus puños cuando de pronto

-Ya es suficiente- decía una voz deteniendo a los tres titanes de hielo estando a centímetros de ella mientras el lobo Wind se acercaba a la pony plateada -este ejercicio es demasiado para ti, lo dejaremos por hoy-

-No... Hay que seguir... yo puedo con ellos- decía la unicornio plateada sintiendo frio

-Estas muy desconcentrada el día de hoy, tu cuerpo esta aquí pero tus pensamientos están en otra parte- decía el lobo

-He estado entrenando desde que llegue aquí- dijo Ember enojándose -siempre es entrenar y entrenar-

-Cosa que has progresado... y eso me enorgullece- respondió Wind

-Pero... pero... no he tenido tiempo para mí- dijo Ember

-¿Tiempo?- pregunto el lobo

-Por si no lo has visto... soy una yegua... necesito diversión... necesito satisfacer mis necesidades- dijo Ember

-Has tus necesidades en tus días libres- dijo Wind

-El cual nunca me das... no me estas entendiendo yo...- decía la yegua plateada sonrojándose -necesito hacer cosas de mujeres... tu sabes... necesito intimidad... ya sabes hacer clic... tu podrías- decía con una cara seductora -ya sabes podría derretirte todo ese hielo que tienes en tu cuerpo-

-Lo siento... pero no eres mi tipo- dijo el lobo dándole la espalda

-Que pesado eres Wind, por eso nunca tienes novia!- gritaba Ember iracundamente

-¿No me digas que quieres regresar a Equestria para eso?- pregunto el lobo

-Noooo... seria vergonzoso... me hice la promesa de no volver a Equestria hasta completar mi entrenamiento y ser un caballero real- dijo Ember

-Dijiste una vez que no estabas interesada en esas cosas- comento el lobo

-Pero aun así soy una mujer... necesito rechinar el colchón con alguien!- gritaba Ember haciendo un drama -yegua o corcel-

-Eres una yegua tan rara Ember Paint- dijo el lobo

-No soy rara, así somos las hembras Night de mente abierta... así fue mi madre y así soy yo- dijo Ember con los ojos tristes -el raro es mi hermano pero al menos tiene a su alicornio para que se la esté tirando-

-¿Y a dónde quieres ir exactamente?- pregunto Wind

-No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, pero estoy tan desesperada que solo... el... puede ayudarme a apagar este fuego interno que hay en mi- dijo Ember

-¿A quién?-

-Un alicornio pervertido que desgraciadamente tu y yo conocemos- dijo Ember suplicando -¿me dejas ir a verlo?... por favor- decía haciendo carita de perrito triste -y te prometo continuar con el entrenamiento-

-Solo un día te daré- dijo Wind

-Siiii... woohooooooo!- decía Ember emocionada sin dejar de sentir frio ya que aun seguía congela -Wind quiero que sepas que eres un gran maestro y siento haberte ofendido varias veces cuando me dabas la espalda y a veces terminaba imitándote... pero sé que en el fondo de esa extensa capa de hielo hay un lobo de buen corazón- decía sonriéndole tiernamente

-No tan rápido yegua loca… te daré tu día libre si vences a los tres rivales que te puse... es toda suya titanes- decía el lobo desapareciendo

-¿Qué?... espera... Wind!- gritaba Ember mientras los tres titanes comenzaron a moverse golpeando a la yegua al mismo tiempo provocando una explosión helada -haaaaaaaa- la yegua invoco su alas sombrías volando justo arriba de ellos -eres un lobo malvado y cruel Wind... Espada Ascalon- la capitana invocaba su otra espada sombría -haaaaaaa- la unicornio ataco a uno de los titanes cortándole el brazo mientras el fuego negro se extendía comenzando a quemar todo su cuerpo

Groooaaarrr- los otros dos titanes se preparaban para atacar mientras la unicornio plateada se dirigía a combatirlos

En el hospital de Canterlot las princesas al igual que Fluttershy, Shining, Shield e Ignos estaban esperando noticias del anciano quien acudió a ayudar a Ventus con sus heridas

-Y eso fue lo que paso- dijo Fluttershy explicando lo que sucedió a los que estaban ahí

-Esa Selina es más peligrosa de lo que imagine- dijo Ignos

-La guardia nocturna se está encargando de buscarla- dijo Shield

-Al igual que la solar- dijo Shining

-Antes de que la marine lo haga, porque si lo hace quedaremos como unos estúpidos- dijo Ignos -por cierto ¿dónde esta Spike?-

-Cuidando a mi hija- dijo Cadence

En el castillo

-No, no Flurry quédate quieta- decía Spike persiguiendo a la bebe alicornio que no paraba de volar por todo el castillo

-Weeeehooohoo-

-Te tengo- decía Spike atrapándola pero la bebe comenzó a volar llevándoselo –Auxiliooooo!-

Regresando al hospital

-Que amable es ese dragón- dijo Shining de pronto las demás ponys y caballeros llegan al lugar

-Llegamos princesas- dijo Tennessee

-Qué bueno que llegaron- dijo Twilight viendo de pronto a Starlight con vendajes al igual que el enano -¿y a ustedes que les paso?-

-El autómata quiso matarnos, me lastimo el casco... y este mocoso lo voló... buuuum- dijo Starlight -casi muero-

-No exageres, a mi casi me aplasta la cara… todavía siento sus garras- dijo Rockaid

-¿Los dos trabajaron en el proyecto?- pregunto Twilight sorprendida pero a la vez feliz abrazando a los dos -que bueno que ya se lleven bien, estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes-

-Twilight... no respiramos- decían los ponys adoloridos

-Lo siento... la emoción- dijo la princesa soltándolos feliz por ellos

-¿Y cómo sigue el herido?- pregunto Rarity

-Está fuera de peligro- dijo el viejo apareciendo atrás de Rarity asustándola

-Skygrey- decían las yeguas

-Hola anciano veo... que un sigues vivito y coleando-

-Pinkie!- grito Twilight

-Hola queridas ponys- dijo el viejo saludándolas -un gusto verlas otra vez y por lo que estoy viendo hay caras nuevas- decía observando a Glimmer

-Skygrey ella es Starlight Glimmer mi alumna- dijo Twilight presentándosela -Starlight él es Skygrey el mayordomo de Ignos y de la familia Night-

-Gusto en conocerla- dijo Skygrey -Twilight me ha hablado mucho de usted-

-Espero que no le haya contado todo- dijo Starlight sonrojándose

-¿Mi Ventus está bien?- preguntaba Fluttershy

-Ya está mejor, de hecho pueden ir a verlo- decía el anciano haciendo que las ponys fueran a verlo

-Hola chicos- decía un pegaso rojo completamente vendado con los brazos enyesados sin poder moverlos y un collarín

-Hola Ventus- decían los ponys saludándolo

-¿Cómo te sientes cielo?- pregunto la pegaso amarilla

-Como si me hubiera explotado una bomba encima- decía el pegaso rojo con un tono gracioso mientras ella le tomaba el casco

-Pues eso fue lo que te paso, tengo entendido... otro poco y terminarías hecho una mie...-

-Rockaid!- grito Twilight

-Mira quien lo dice enano- dijo Ventus -tú no te ves como galán de cine-

-Por supuesto que lo soy... mi novia me dice que soy todo un querubín- dijo Rockaid presumiendo

-No seas payaso- dijo Rarity metiéndole un coscorrón en la cabeza

-Oigan, no se desvíen del tema… Ventus con tus palabras dinos ¿qué paso?- pregunto Celestia

-Fluttershy nos contó una parte pero necesitamos saber tu versión- dijo Luna

-Ok les diré... siempre y cuando me diga ¿qué paso entre la dama de hierro y usted princesa?- dijo Ventus así que Celestia primero fue la que conto lo que paso sorprendiendo a los demás ponys en especial a Ventus

-Saben que... de pronto estoy sintiendo algo de pena por ella- dijo Fluttershy

-Eso de que le quitaran al marido no tiene precio alguno... ¿cómo pueden ser tan crueles esos sujetos?- dijo Rarity

-Mi más sentido pésame para esa yegua... pero aun así sigue siendo una hija de la chin...-

-Rockaid- dijo Twilight dándole un coscorrón

-Tengan algo de compasión por esa yegua- dijo Applejack

-Lo tendría, pero esa mujer nos está causando una mala reputación tesoro- dijo Tennessee

-No sé porque ese tal Moonside no la dejo pudriéndose en la cárcel- dijo Ignos

-Lo hizo por amor Ignos… ¿que pasaría si Twilight estuviera en la cárcel?, ¿cómo te sentirías?... ¿la ayudarías a salir del hoyo en que se metió?- preguntaba Cadence en eso la alicornio de la amistad comenzó a verlo

-Pues... no estaría tan feliz que digamos... y si... la ayudaría- respondía el unicornio azul mientras Twilight le daba un beso en la mejilla -la que encerraría es a su madre… esa no me importa-

-Ignos!- grito Twilight dándole un golpe en el brazo

-Era una broma- dijo Ignos adolorido

-Bueno Ventus, te conté lo que querías saber... ahora si fueras tan amable de contarnos lo que sucedió- dijo Celestia así que Ventus le comenzó a relatar todo con sus propias palabras de como Selina entro al lugar comenzando a golpear al pegaso y a la vez destruyendo la oficina del capitán Shield que termino hecho pedazos

-Buaaaaahhaaaaa-

-No llores Shield... Ventus está bien- dijo Pinkie consolándolo -deberías estar feliz-

-No lloro por eso... mi oficina, mis peces, mis cosas... a mí me vale madres lo que le pase al pegaso- dijo Shield haciendo que Ventus lo mire feo -era mi santuario… era como mi segundo hogar... ahí llevaba a mis mujeres para co...-

-¿Shield?- decía Luna mirándolo seriamente

-Para invitarlas a que tomaran un cafecito y todo eso- dijo Shield sonriendo traviesamente mientras la alicornio de la noche lo veía atentamente

-Gracias por tu preocupación Shield- dijo Ventus con sarcasmo

-Para mí que esas yeguas no vinieron por café... si no más bien por la pura crema- dijo Tennessee mientras Applejack le daba un codazo doliéndole mucho

-Solo te pedí que hicieras papeleo, no que destruyeras mi oficina!- grito el capitán -¿y ahora donde voy a trabajar?-

-¿Trabajar?... si tú nunca haces eso- dijo Shining

-Cállate!- grito el capitán de la guardia nocturna

-Te construiremos una nueva oficina- dijo Luna

-¿Pinkie promesa?- decía el capitán

-Pinkie promesa- dijo Luna haciendo el juramento Pinkie Pie

-Esa tal Selina sí que se ve peligrosa- dijo Starlight

-Como no tienes idea- dijo Ventus

-Ojala que los guardias reales encuentren a esa batpony- dijo Luna

-Antes de que la dama de hierro lo haga- dijo Ignos

-No se preocupen, por eso tengo entendido que salió... a donde, quien sabe- dijo Shield

-Eso es algo bueno, no estoy de humor como para aguantarla- dijo Ventus tratando de moverse

-Yo que usted no se esforzara tanto joven Fast... deje que la medicina que le di, haga su efecto- dijo Skygrey -necesita reposo-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?- pregunto el pegaso rojo –no me gusta estar así…-

-Una semana-

-¿Una semana?- grito Ventus

-Si, hasta entonces nada de misiones de caballeros- dijo el viejo -¿oyeron princesas?-

-Si anciano- dijeron las princesas al unísono

-Haaa... no puedo creerlo- dijo Ventus de quejumbroso -¿al menos puedo irme a mi casa?… si hay algo que odio más que a esa dama de hierro… es estar en los hospitales-

-Se quedara aquí esta noche... si todo está bien podrá salir de aquí mañana en la mañana- dijo el anciano

-Menos mal- dijo Ventus

-Si tienes algún malestar llámame, estaré por aquí- dijo el viejo

-¿No vas a regresar a la mansión?- pregunto Ignos

-Sus padres están de viaje de negocios, por lo tanto estoy solo en la mansión sin hacer nada- dijo Skygrey

-Qué bueno… entonces podrías ayudarme en algo- dijo Cadence tomando al viejo llevándoselo -necesito que le hagas un chequeo médico a mi hija-

-Por su puesto princesa- dijo el viejo yéndose con ella seguido de su marido

-Eso sí que no, yo lo ocupo más, tengo un desorden en mi habitación y me gustaría que lo limpiara- dijo Luna siguiéndolo junto con el capitán Shield

-No sin que antes me prepare uno de sus deliciosos pasteles- dijo la alicornio del día siguiendo a las otras yeguas

-Estas princesas…- decía Ignos riéndose por lo que veía -en fin… ¿necesitas algo más Ven?- pregunto Ignos

-Gracias... estoy bien- dijo Ventus en eso Ignos toma un control remoto de la cama

-Si quieres te acomodo la cama-

-Ignos no es necesa...- Ventus no termino lo que iba a decir ya que el unicornio presiono un botón doblando la cama con todo y pegaso –Ignooos!- gritaba el pegaso adentro del colchón

-Ups- Ignos presiono el botón intentando liberarlo pero el colchón se abrió pero a la vez lo volvió a atrapar lastimando más al pegaso

-Dame eso- dijo Twilight presionando el botón pero con el mismo resultado -lo siento Ventus-

-¿Es que tengo que hacer todo el trabajo o qué?- dijo Rockaid tomando el control

-Déjaselo a los profesionales- dijo Pinkie tomando el control presionando botones a lo loco haciendo que se moviera el colchón salvajemente aplastándolo varias veces

-A… yu... da- dijo Ventus siendo apaleado por el colchón automático

-Lo están matando- dijo Fluttershy preocupada al ver como estaba

-Dame eso Pinkie- dijo Rarity quitándole el control

-Tú no sabes de eso Rarity- dijo Applejack arrebatándoselo comenzando a pelearse con el control, todos los ponys presionando los botones haciendo que el colchón se moviera salvajemente

-Aaaahhhggrrr- Ventus gritaba aterrado sujetándose firmemente de el -detengan esa cosaaaa!- así que Starlight le quita a los ponys el control presionando uno logrando que el colchón dejara de moverse bruscamente dejando en paz al pegaso rojo -gracias Glimmer…-

-De nada- dijo Starlight

-Ventus… ¿estás bien?- dijo Fluttershy acercándose a el

-Te diré cuando deje de darme vueltas el cerebro- dijo Ventus con los ojos orbitados estilo anime –por eso odio los hospitales…-

-Como que tu colchón se desacomodo tantito si quieres te lo...-

-Así déjalo!- grito Ventus a Ignos mirándolo con furia -ahora si no es mucha molestia... lárguense de aquí todos ustedes... antes de que me mantén con sus estupideces!-

-Si Ventus- dijeron los ponys con la cabeza abajo saliendo del cuarto del pegaso

-Fluttershy tu no- dijo Ventus -te necesito aquí-

-Lo siento… la costumbre- dijo la pegaso amarilla regresando con el quedándose solos

En alguna parte

-¿Que me tienen soldados?- pregunto la comandante Cero

-Atrapamos un testigo- decían un soldado -al parecer también está investigando a la Galatic Klaww-

-¿De dónde es el testigo?- pregunto la pony hada

-Según los registros... se dice que es del Gremio… un lugar donde hay criaturas de mala muerte- explico el soldado

-¿caza recompensas, asesinos y todo eso?- dijo Cero

-Asi es señora... descubrimos que ese lugar fue atacado y culpa a los Galaxy por eso... ese pony quiere justicia- dijo el soldado

-¿Un pony?- dijo Cero -me gustaría verlo ya que me interesaría hacerle unas preguntas-

-Comandante!- gritaba una solado pony hada acercándose a ella

-¿Que pasa soldado?- pregunto Cero

-El testigo que capturamos escapo- exclamaba ella

-¿Queeee?- decía Cero sorprendida -¿hubo bajas?-

-Noqueo a los guardias que lo custodiaban… tomo sus cosas y se fue- dijo el guardia

-Llama a los demás, formen un escuadrón y comencemos a buscarlo… no debe de andar lejos- dijo Cero -lo buscaremos toda la noche si es necesario-

-Si señora- dijeron los soldados al unísono

-Atrapare a ese pony y lo hare cantar unas rancheras- dijo Cero seriamente

A la mañana siguiente en otra parte en un lugar oscuro y sombrío conocido como El Bosque Negro

-¿Y bien?... ¿qué opinas Xion?- preguntaba un alicornio blanco con melena azul portando una cazadora roja

-No puedo creer que hayas usado a mis compañeros para esto!- gritaba Xion una gatielaga color miel con ojos color verde esmeralda volando cerca de el -¿una nueva casa?-

-Sí, ¿no es genial?- dijo el alicornio como si nada viendo su nueva casa de lujo con ventanas terraza y todo eso

-No, no es genial Holy Blade, los gatielagos no estamos para ser tus criados y hacer tus trabajitos estos- dijo Xion enojada

-A mis damas les encantara- dijo Holy Blade -ya me imagino como mis chicas quedaran fascinadas por eso-

-¿En serio no me estas escuchando?- decía Xion

-Una sala más espaciosa, terraza para hacer fiestas, bañera de lujo, un gimnasio, una hermosa cocina, un jardín más grande y para terminar una hermosa cama tamaño King size con la capacidad de poner a ocho yeguas a la vez... y lo mejor es que está hecha de agua... ¿no te da gusto Xion?-

-Si… me encanta…- dijo Xion con sarcasmo

-Sabía que lo entenderías- dijo Holy Blade

-¿En serio nunca entenderás el sarcasmo verdad?- dijo la gatielaga

-Adiós a mi casa del árbol… hola nueva casa- dijo Holy Blade -te apuesto que Pleasure Wish estaría orgullosa de mi, ya que he seguido adelante con mi vida-

-Bueno... supongo que si- dijo Xion -¿pero en vez de esta casa no crees que mejor, digo tal vez... intentes recuperar el tiempo perdido con tu hijo?-

-Lo he intentado Xion, pero Windfield es tan terco... igual que su madre... me es difícil entablar un lazo con el- dijo Holy con tristeza

-Algún día volverán a hacer padre e hijo, tengo fe en ello- dijo la gatielaga poniendo su garra en la mejilla del alicornio

-Gracias por ser una gran amiga... y estar a mi lado... ya que sin ti no soy nada- dijo el alicornio

-Siempre estaré aquí para ti... a pesar de las estupideces que hagas- dijo Xion sonriéndole -como esa última que hiciste hace poco-

-Tenía que hacerlo Xion- dijo Holy Blade

-Por cierto... ¿dónde está?- pregunto la gatielaga

-Ella me dijo que salió a trotar- dijo el alicornio -debo admitirlo he mejorado bastante, he conseguido y conquistado muchas yeguas hermosas, ninguna se ha podido resistir a mis encantos-

-Pero solo hubo una yegua que se te resistió y ya sabes cómo terminaste- dijo Xion sonriéndole malvadamente

-Ember Paint…- dijo el alicornio pensando en aquella yegua plateada que termino barriendo el piso con el -no es una yegua... es un ángel-

-Que termino partiéndote la cara- dijo Xion riéndose con solo recordarlo

-Me costó un ojo de la cara por todo lo que tragaba, pero al final logre mi cometido- dijo el alicornio en eso alguien le llegaba a espaldas de este sorprendiendo a Xion pero siguió hablando con él para que este no se diera cuenta -me la lleve a la cama-

-¿En serio?- dijo Xion disque sorprendida por lo que escuchaba

-Fui todo un semental ese día, la traía acá y haya sin dejar de besarla le daba sus nalgadas mientras que la cama se hacía pedazos... la hice llorar de placer ese día- dijo Holy Blade

-¿Todo un semental?... por favor….- decía una voz conocida haciendo que Holy Blade se le helara la sangre dándose la vuelta viendo de quien se trataba pegando un grito del susto

-Aaaahhhhh- era una unicornio plateada con crin larga y dorada llevando una blusa de seda muy ajustada color azul marino con un cinturón plateado de encaje

-Si mal no recuerdo… esa vez que tú y yo tuvimos acción terminaste llorando por todo lo que te hacia- decía la unicornio plateada

-Es que eras insaciable- dijo Holy pasmado por lo que veía

-Admítelo… te gusto- dijo Ember

-Hola Ember- dijo Xion saludando a la capitana

-Hola Xion- dijo Ember dándole una abrazo a la gatielaga mientras que Holy seguía embobado por la yegua plateada

-No puede ser... ¿en serio eres tú?- dijo Holy Blade sin poder creerlo

-Claro que soy yo pervertido- dijo Ember dándole un abrazo al alicornio quedándose helado sin hacer nada, quedándose como un completo idiota

-Ha... ha... ha...- Holy no tenía palabras para decirle -hola-

-¿Te gusta cómo me veo?- decía Ember modelándose

-ha... ha... ha...-

-Holy dile algo... no quedes como estúpido… otra vez- dijo Xion riéndose

-(Vamos idiota, dile algo ¿qué esperas?, lo has hecho con cientos de yeguas)- decía el alicornio en su mente -woow- dijo el alicornio golpeándose la cara –digo… te ves divina, como toda una deidad- decía haciendo sonrojar a la unicornio

-Bonita casa- dijo Ember

-Gracias... ¿te gusta?- dijo Holy Blade comenzando a actuar como todo un seductor -me la acaban de hacer-

-Achuidiota- dijo Xion estornudando

-Que milagro que me visites, no te he visto desde nuestra última platica que tuvimos en Canterlot- dijo Holy

-He estado entrenando con Wind en el Santuario de Bóreas- explico la unicornio plateada

-En serio y ¿cómo es de maestro ese lobo?- pregunto Xion acercándose a ella

-Un gruñón de primera- respondió Ember

-Me lo imagine- dijo Xion

-Bueno… ¿porque no vamos adentro y te enseño mi casa y ahí hablamos de...?-

-Hablamos después… pero primero quiero que hagas algo por mí- dijo Ember acercándose a el

-Oye, si se trata de dinero...-

-No bobo...- dijo Ember mientras le susurraba la oreja -no he tenido sexo en dos años- al decir eso los ojos de Holy se abrieron de golpe al igual que sus alas

-¿Que tu queee?- decía el alicornio mientras su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse

-Lo sé, sé que es estúpido pero no he tenido intimidad desde que llegue con Wind y bueno estoy tan desesperada... quiero que alguien tan fuerte lindo y noble... para que me apague este fuego interno que hay en mi- dijo Ember comenzando a abrazarlo cariñosamente mientras el alicornio comenzaba a sudar

-Esto si esta difícil… Holy Blade no tiene nada de eso- dijo Xion -nada de nada-

-Tu cállate!- decía el alicornio todo sonrojado -¿y viniste desde muy lejos para verme y...?-

-De hecho Wind me trajo hasta acá, solo camine un poco... pero si- dijo Ember bajándole sus alas -estoy tan desesperada... Holy... ¿quieres tener intimidad conmigo?-

-Bueno yo...- decía el alicornio con los nervios de punta

-Hare lo que me pidas- dijo Ember mirándolo con ternura

-De... de... de hecho hay algo que siempre he querido hacer contigo- dijo Holy comenzando a susúrrale –podremos…- al decir eso Ember solamente le dio un beso en los labios

-Hagámoslo- al decir eso la capitana las alas del alicornio volvieron a pararse de golpe

-Me disculpas un momento… hermosa- dijo Holy Blade dándole un beso en sus cascos yéndose

-¿En serio quieres hacerlo con él?- pregunto Xion

-Peor es nadie…- dijo Ember –además, la pase bien cuando estuve con él la última vez- cuando de pronto

-SIIIII, GRACIAS A LOS DIVINOS POR HABER ESCUCHADO MI PLEGARIA!- gritaba Holy Blade en otra parte haciendo que escucharan la pony y la gatielaga -SOY EL ALICORNIO MAS FELIZ DE EQUESTRIA GRACIAS LAUREN... POR DARME LA OPORTUNIDAD DE ESTAR UNA VEZ MAS CON ESTE BELLO ANGEL!-

-Se ve que está feliz- dijo Ember

-Jejeje- decía Xion riéndose traviesamente -al menos no está llorando-

-SOY TAN FELIZ BUAAHAHAAHAAA... NO SABEN CUANTO ESPERE POR ESTO... HAHAHAAAAAAAA- decía Holy Blade llorando haciendo que se apenara Xion mientras la unicornio plateada comenzaba a reírse por las babosadas que decía

-Si nos están leyendo y preguntándose quien es este idiota pervertido su nombre es Holy Blade, un alicornio descendiente de un gran reino que dejo de existir hace mucho tiempo, ¿cómo paso eso?... si quieren saber las respuestas vean la segunda temporada- dijo Ember sonriendo malvadamente -o si no pregúntenle a Silverwolf, él ya sabe cómo le fue Holy la primera vez que lo conocí-

-Perdón por la demora estaba ayudando a unos gatielagos a cruzar el camino... ¿lista mi hermoso ángel?- dijo Holy Blade -serás la primera yegua en conocer mi casa-

-Espero que hayas mejorado bastante- dijo Ember caminando seductoramente

-Como no tienes idea hermosa- dijo Holy Blade -Xion cancela mis citas y diles que estaré muy ocupado-

-¿Algo más su alteza real?- decía la gatielaga con sarcasmo

-Dile a ya sabes quién, que lo estoy esperando arriba y que traiga un bote con crema porque esto se va a poner caliente-

-Que puerco eres- dijo Xion -lo hare con una condición-

-¿Cuál?- pregunto el alicornio

-Una fiesta salvaje con mis amigos gatielagos…- dijo Xion -en tu casa-

-Siempre y cuando no me interrumpan con este primor... hecho- dijo Holy Blade extendiéndole el casco

-Hecho- dijo la gatielaga estrechando su garra con el volando a otra dirección mientras estos entraban a la casa del alicornio

En Canterlot

-Buen día cielo- decía Ventus despertando a su pegaso que dormía a su lado en la cama del hospital

-Buenos días Ventus- dijo Fluttershy dándole un beso de buenos días -veo que ya estas mejor-

-Un poco- dijo Ventus -¿oye podrías traer a Skygrey para que me revise a ver si me puede dar de alta?-

-Claro… volveré pronto- dijo Fluttershy saliendo de la habitación dejando solo al pegaso cuando de pronto la puerta vuelve a abrirse entrando una yegua vestido de azul con gorro y cubre bocas

-¿Llamaron a un doctor?- dijo la doctora

-Estoy bien... de hecho mi pony fue a traer al que me curo... puede retirarse - dijo Ventus mientras la doctora revisaba sus signos vitales

-Todo parece estar bien... pero desgraciadamente todavía no puede irse- dijo la doctora quien comenzó a quitarse el cubre bocas mostrando su cara, al hacerlo Ventus trato de atacarla pero en su estado no podía hacer nada ni moverse debido a los vendajes que tenia

-¿qué demonios estas...?-

-Yo que tu no gritara tanto Fast… mucho cuidado con lo que dices- dijo Selina tapándole la boca con el casco -o matare a esa pegaso amarilla- Ventus estaba completamente furioso viendo a la batpony en su habitación -¿no me crees?- Selina tomo un radio transmisor hablando con alguien ahí –Groonz… ¿estas ahí?-

-"Asi es… la escucho fuerte y claro lady Selina"- decía el pony amarillo en otro lado

-¿Tienes a la pegaso en la mira?- pregunto la batpony

-Así es… ¿quiere que la elimine?-

-Está bien... me calmare- decía Ventus comenzando a tranquilizarse bajando dos rayitas a su voz ya que no quería arriesgar la vida de Fluttershy

-Sigue vigilándola- ordeno Selina

-"Como diga lady Selina"- dijo Groonz

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Ventus completamente furioso mientras la batpony comenzaba a sonreír malvadamente

En Ponyville en Sugar Cube Corner

-¿Pinkie podrías hacerme el favor de sacar la basura?-

-Claro señora Cake- dijo la pony fiestera quien de inmediato se fue a la cocina a sacar toda la basura saliendo por la puerta trasera saltando con alegría llegando a los botes -la, la, la, la, la- cuando de pronto

-Psst... Pinkie…-

-¿Qué?- la pony rosada volteo viendo que alguien la estaba llamando

-Por aquí…- decía la misteriosa voz

-Hola... ¿hay alguien?- preguntaba la pony rosa

-Aquí…- decía la voz

-¿Dónde?- decía ella buscando

-En la basura-

-Aaaahhh... la basura esta embrujada!- gritaba la pony rosa asustada

-No manches como va a...- estaba a punto de gritar la voz así que tuvo que tranquilizarse -estoy en los contenedores- la pony comenzó a acercarse a los botes

-¿Hola?- decía Pinkie -sabes tu voz me resulta conocida-

-Soy yo... Pinkie... Brodek-

-Brodek... ¿en serio eres tú?- dijo Pinkie en eso la tapa se abre mostrándose la cabeza de un pony verde con crin negra con verde -HO...-

-Pssst… no tan fuerte- dijo Brodek tapándole la boca -guarda silencio-

-¿QUEEEEE?-

-Que guardes silencio- dijo el pony verde volviendo a taparle la boca

-Lo siento…- dijo Pinkie saludando a su pony con un beso en los labios el cual acepto con gusto -¿qué haces aquí Brodek?- decía ella en voz baja

-Me estoy escondiendo- dijo el pony verde -alguien me está buscando-

-En serio... ¿quién?, ¿un criminal?, ¿tus hermanos?, ¿ya rompiste otro objeto valioso a tu sensei y te está persiguiendo?, ¿o peor aún tu exesposa volvió de la muerte y te está buscando?- decía la pony rosa intimidándolo -quiere venganza…-

-Oye… sé que mi exesposa debes en cuando asustaba pero no es para tanto- dijo Brodek –y no es ninguno de ellos-

-Entonces... ¿de quién?- pregunto la pony rosa

-De ellos- decía el pony verde apuntando en aquella dirección ocultándose en el bote, la pony rosada vio en donde apunto su pony llevándose una gran sorpresa

-Búsquenlo, tiene que estar por ahí ese pony verde- decía la dama de hierro junto con otros cinco soldados de su misma especie revisando la zona

-¿La dama de hierro?... debí haberlo sospechado- dijo la pony rosa seriamente

-¿La conoces?- pony verde asomando la cabeza

-Si… y como dice Rarity es toda una arpía- dijo Pinkie -¿por qué te están buscando?-

-Después te platico con más calma, pero por favor no dejes que me lleven- dijo Brodek asustado -soy muy joven y bello para que me lleven-

-No te preocupes, yo Pinkie Pie juro que no dejare que esos de la marine se lleven a mi pony… lo juro en el nombre de Celestia- dijo Pinkie

-Gracias Pinkie sabía que podía contar contigo- dijo Brodek con lágrimas en los ojos estilo anime

-Ahi vienen!- grito la pony rosa cerrando de golpe el bote con todo y pony recargándose en el tranquilamente como si nada

-Mi cabeza…- dijo Brodek adentro del bote todo adolorido

-Shhh... cállate- dijo Pinkie

-Disculpe…- dijo Cero llegando con ella

-¿Quién yo?- decía Pinkie disimuladamente

-Sí, quería preguntarle ¿si de casualidad ha llegado a ver a este pony?... lo estamos buscando urgentemente- dijo Cero mostrándole la foto del criminal viendo que efectivamente se trataba de Brodek

-Nop... no lo he visto- dijo Pinkie como si nada

-¿Y no ha visto nada extraño o sospechoso?- pregunto Cero

-Para nada comandante Cero- dijo Pinkie sonriéndole traviesamente

-Está bien… si llega a ver algo por favor avísenos- dijo Cero yéndose dando un alivio la pony rosa -ya puedes salir-

-Ese golpe me dolió… ¿qué te pasa?- dijo Brodek sobándose -oye Pinkie… ¿tienes algo de comer?-

-¿Cómo esto?- dijo Pinkie sacando de su melena una charola con muchos cupcakes

-Por eso te amo nena- dijo Brodek saboreándolos cuando de pronto

-Escóndete!- decía Pinkie cerrando el bote de golpe volviendo a lastimar a Brodek ya que veía a la comandante regresando

-Disculpe que la interrumpa, otra vez… ¿pero cómo sabia mi nombre?- pregunto la comandante -no es por nada pero su cara se me hace conocida-

-Bueno… debe ser porque yo soy Pinkie Pie y siempre conozco a todo aquel que viene a Ponyville- dijo la pony rosa

-Ya la recuerdo, estuvo junto con otras yeguas aquella vez en el cuarto del trono, estaban con esos disque héroes- dijo Cero reconociendo a la pony fiestera

-Si... yo quería hacerle una fiesta y bueno… usted la rechazo- dijo Pinkie sonriéndole

-Discúlpeme por eso, es que sus amigos caballeros me hicieron perder el juicio- dijo Cero

-No se preocupe por eso- dijo Pinkie

-¿Esos son pastelillos?- pregunto Cero

-Se llaman cupcakes... ¿gusta uno?- dijo Pinkie

-"Nooooooo son míos"- Brodek comenzó a gritar dentro del bote

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto la comandante -parecía un grito-

-Bueno… vera… es que estoy estudiando para ser ventrílocuo- dijo Pinkie pateando el bote de basura donde estaba Brodek callándolo comenzando a hablar

-"Auch... mi cara"-

-Vio- dijo Pinkie mientras la comandante tomaba un cupcake comiéndolo

-Vaya están deliciosos- dijo la pony hada sonriendo -no había probado algo así de rico en mucho tiempo, ¿no le molesta si tomo esos de ahí para dárselos a mis compañeros?, es que no han comido los pobres-

-Claro lléveselos- dijo Pinkie dándole la charola mientras Brodek comenzó a gruñir haciendo que Pinkie golpeara el bote -estos calambres…-

-Gracias señorita Pie- dijo la comandante retirándose

-Ya se fue- dijo Pinkie

-Esos eran mis cupcakes!- grito Brodek

-Lo siento, pero al menos di que ya se fueron... ¿porque no entras a Sugar Cube Corner y...?... escóndete- decía la pony cerrando el bote lastimando al pony porque veía a la comandante regresando con ella

-No puede ser… a mis soldados les encanto sus pastelillos- dijo Cero regresándole la charola

-"Se dicen cupcakes pen... aaahrrrg"- Brodek no termino lo que iba a decir ya que Pinkie volvió a patear el bote mientras ella reía traviesamente

-Creo que me está dando gripa cof, cof- decía la pony tosiendo

-A mis hombres les encanto, de hecho me están preguntando… ¿dónde los consiguió?- pregunto la dama de hierro

-De ese local, se llama Sugar Cube Corner yo trabajo ahí- dijo Pinkie -tenemos muchos cupcakes-

-Si no le molesta me gustaría conocer el lugar-

-Adelante siéntase como en su casa- dijo Pinkie mientras la dama de hierro se iba al local –Brodek… tienes que irte de aquí, no puedo ocultarte por más tiempo-

-Pero… ¿a dónde voy?- preguntaba el pony verde asomando la cabeza adolorido

-Ve con Twilight, nos vemos haya... escóndete!- grito Pinkie viendo que la comandante regresaba cerrando el bote de golpe volviendo a lastimar a Brodek sentándose en el bote

-Sabe algo… he notado que usted anda muy nerviosa- decía la comandante -¿se encuentra bien?-

-Claro que estoy bien... ¿por qué lo dice?- decía Pinkie sonriendo con nervios

-No será porque está sentada en ese bote de basura y no le ha quitado el ojo encima- decía Cero comenzando a preocupar a la pony

-Bueno… es que iba a tirar la basura... si... eso es... la basura- la pony tomo las bolsas de basura y las puso encima de Brodek

-"Guacala que asco"- decía Brodek desde adentro del bote todo asqueado de basura

-Vio solo es basura- dijo Pinkie

-Entonces no le molestara si lo inspecciono- decía la comandante preocupando a la pony rosa

-Claro…- dijo Pinkie como si nada

-"Nooooo"- grito Brodek haciendo que Pinkie reaccionara

-Gigo… no!- grito la pony rosa deteniéndole el paso a la pony hada estando cerca del bote -yo que usted no revisara- dijo Pinkie

-¿Por qué lo dice?- pregunto la dama de hierro

-Por que huele horrible… hay, hay... ehhh-

-"Wacala pañales sucios… buaarrrgg creo que voy a vomitar"- decía Brodek

-Pañales muy pero muy sucios iiuuuu…- dijo Pinkie tapándose la nariz

-No se preocupe por eso, he olido cosas peores- dijo Cero haciéndola a un lado acercándose al bote haciendo que la pony rosa comenzara a comerse las pesuñas así que se le ocurrió algo en el último instante

-Cuidado... es un mapache rabioso!- grito Pinkie pateando el bote donde estaba Brodek mandándolo lejos yéndose a rodar

-"Aahhrrrgg"- gritaba Brodek a dentro alejándose de las yeguas

-¿Qué le pasa?, ¿por qué hizo eso?- pregunto la comandante a la pony rosa -¿cómo que un mapache rabioso?-

-Lo siento… los nervios, no pude evitarlo era por el bien de usted- dijo Pinkie Pie firmemente así que la pony hada comenzó a volar -¿a dónde va?-

-A buscar al mapache rabioso- dijo la pony hada preocupando a la pony fiestera

-¿Queeee?- gritaba ella

-¿Sabe lo peligroso que pueden llegar a ser esos animales?, ¿tiene alguna idea de las enfermedades que pueden transmitir en su hocico?-

-Oiga... yo me lavo los dientes todos los días- dijo Pinkie

-Me refiero al mapache- dijo Cero -venga ayúdeme a buscarlo-

-Gracias pero yo...- Pinkie no termino lo que iba a decir ya que la pony hada la tomo del casco comenzando a volar con ella

-Vamos- dijo Cero llevándose a la pony fiestera quien no quería ir con ella, llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba el bote de basura ya abierto pero no había señales de la criatura dándole un alivio a la pony fiestera -parece que se fue-

-Si que lastima... en fin si me disculpa-

-Hay que buscarlo, es muy peligroso que un animal rabioso este suelto- dijo Cero tomándola del casco llevándosela a la fuerza

-¿Porque a miiiii?- dijo Pinkie comenzando a llorar siendo arrastrada por la comandante

En otra parte de Ponyville

-(Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc)-

-Ya voy, ya voy… cuanto escandalo- dijo Twilight dirigiéndose a la entrada de su hogar abriendo la puerta llevándose una gran sorpresa al momento de abrirla -por Celestia- decía la alicornio impactada

-Hola princesa- dijo Brodek todo cubierto de basura y porquería haciendo que la alicornio se tapara la nariz

En la casa de Holy Blade

-No tienes idea de cómo había soñado con este momento... tenerte en mi cama una vez más- dijo Holy Blade besando a la unicornio plateada apasionadamente mientras la recostaba en la cama

-¿o tus besos y caricias ya me prendieron…?- dijo Ember disfrutándolo -¿o soy yo la que estaba urgida por tener un semental?- decía eso alucinando al Holy Blade quien no paraba de sonreír por el excelente trabajo que hacia -pero lástima que no encontré ninguno, así que tendré que reconfortarme contigo- al decir eso el alicornio se calló de la cama estilo anime interrumpiendo su momento intimo

-ese si fue un golpe bajo... capitana- dijo Holy levantándose del suelo volviendo con ella mientras la unicornio se reía volviendo a besarse

-¿quería verme señor Blade?- dijo una pony entrando al cuarto del alicornio, era de pelaje rosa, crin larga rubia con dos coletas largas, ojos verdes y su cutie mark era una barra de las que usan las bailarinas eróticas con una yegua bailando en él, portando un traje de sirvienta muy ajustada sin mangas donde se le ven perfectamente los hombros, falda muy corta y unas medias negras

-¿quién es ella?- preguntaba Ember al ver la hermosura de la yegua

-Ember te presento a Kasidi... ella es mi sirvienta personal... Kasidi ella es Ember Paint-

-La yegua que te pisoteo- dijo la sirvienta riéndose traviesamente

-Esa misma- dijo Ember poniendo una mirada seductora mientras ponía sus cascos invitándola a que se acercara más a ella cual la sirvienta obedeció -nunca había visto a una yegua tan linda como tú-

-Gracias... el señor Blade me ha hablado mucho de usted- dijo Kasidi -es muy hermosa señor Blade-

-Como no tienes idea... y es tan sucia como tu... o como dice ella, de mente abierta- dijo el alicornio comenzando a abrazar a la sirvienta apasionadamente comenzando a besarla por el cuello haciendo que suspirara de placer la mucama -adelante Ember… se ve que estas muy interesada en ella- la unicornio plateada se acercó a la sirviente comenzando a tocarla cuidadosamente besándola por el cuello

-Huele bien... ¿de dónde?...- no término lo que iba a decir Ember ya que Kasidi comenzaba a tocarla y besarla con lujuria

-Te lo contare después, pero antes hay que hacer lo que viniste hacer mi bello ángel plateado- dijo Holy besando a la capitana seguido de Kasidi

-Hagámoslo entonces- dijo Ember correspondiéndole los besos al alicornio mientras tocaba a la mucama apasionadamente desvistiéndola poco a poco, Holy le quito la blusa que tenía la yegua plateada dejándola al descubierto tomando a las dos yeguas recostándolas en su cama comenzando a hacer su trabajo como el alicornio seductor que se ha vuelto

En el hospital de Canterlot

-Si vienes a matarme, hazlo de una maldita vez, ya que ha eso vienes ¿verdad?, a terminar el trabajo que no pudiste hacer en el cuartel de la guardia nocturna- dijo Ventus enfurecido

-Tranquilo Fast vengo en son de paz, no vengo a matarte... aun- dijo Selina sentándose al lado de él, sonriéndole -vine a ver como sigues-

-¿Que no ves cómo estoy?... mírame parezco una momia- dijo Ventus haciendo reír a la batpony

-Y no me has visto como estaba yo cuando me degaste tendida en el suelo... Aspros estaba furioso como no te imaginas- dijo Selina

-Que amable de tu parte al venir a verme, si no es mucha molestia... ya puedes irte- dijo Ventus

-Sabes… nunca en mi vida había conocido aun pegaso tan fuerte como tú, que este a mi nivel- dijo Selina tomando un trapo limpiándole el sudor que traía -y mucho menos a alguien tan apuesto como tú-

-Espera... ¿ese fue un cumplido?- pregunto el pegaso

-Se quién eres Fast... se tu pasado... todas las atrocidades que has hecho cuando estabas en la organización Blood Grey... todos esos ponys que mataste al ser Red Demon- dijo Selina

-Eso fue en el pasado... un pasado que estoy olvidando... y no quiero recordar- dijo Ventus adolorido por recordar eso

-Tú y yo tenemos algo en común... ambos vivimos el mismo infierno... yo también sufrí, como tú- dijo Selina poniendo su casco en el corazón acariciándolo con delicadeza -yo también cargo con mis muertitos-

-Tú lo hiciste por placer... yo lo hice por órdenes, porque si no lo hacía me mataban... eso no nos hace tener nada en común- dijo Ventus

-Pero cargamos con culpa, eso es lo que nos vincula- dijo Selina tomando un vaso llenándolo con agua poniendo una pajilla ofreciéndole al pegaso el cual acepto dándole un sorbo -no tienes idea lo mucho que he sufrido Fast y todas las atrocidades que he hecho... ¿y todo porque?... por un maldito hombre el cual termine en sus garras enamorándome de ese hijo de la chin...-

-Adivino… era Aspros Galaxy- dijo Ventus -debiste haber dejado ese tipo, es muy peligroso y aun tienes oportunidad de dejarlo-

-No puedo... debes saber que cada mujer que termina acostándose con ese cab... no las dejara ir, terminan atrapadas en sus garras convirtiéndose en una de sus mujercitas- dijo Selina riéndose -sin darles oportunidad de que escapen-

-¿Y así fue como tu terminaste al lado de ese alterado?- dijo Ventus

-Le di mi alma al diablo y el diablo es Aspros- dijo Selina -no tienes idea de lo que es capaz de hacer Lord Draco... ese tipo ha llegado a matar a criaturas muy importantes... desde cardenales que veneraban a los divinos, diputados, embajadores, presidentes de otros lugares, a la marine les ha hecho la vida de cuadritos como fue en el caso del Coronel-

-El esposo de la dama de hierro…- dijo Ventus -siento pena por ella... pero esa mujer nos hace la vida imposible a mí y a mis caballeros... pero aun así no le tengo miedo a ella, ni a ti, ni a Lord Draco-

-Deberías temerle- dijo Selina -ya viste lo que fue capaz de hacerle a tus queridas princesas cuando ataco al Imperio de Cristal y al Castillo de la Amistad-

-Los caballeros estaremos ahí para protegerlas- dijo Ventus

-Oye... te lo digo... no como tu enemigo... ni como tu amiga... te lo digo como una sobreviviente como tú, que eso es lo que eres... un sobreviviente... aléjate de Aspros porque al final tus amigos y seres queridos sufrirán las consecuencias, en especial a esa pegaso amarilla que tanto amas-

-"Lady Selina la pegaso está regresando, repito la pegaso está regresando y viene acompañada de un pony viejo"- decía Groonz en el radio transmisor de la batpony

-Enterado Groonz- dijo Selina respondiéndole -te veré después galán- la batpony se acercó al pegaso dándole un beso en la mejilla saliendo por la ventana del cuarto volando

-O por Celestia... ¿que acaba de pasar?- preguntaba Ventus

-Ya vine cielo y traigo al viejo- dijo Fluttershy entrando con Skygrey

-¿Cómo se encuentra el día de hoy joven Ven?- pregunto el viejo

-... bien... estoy bien...- dijo Ventus nervioso

-¿Seguro?... estas sudando mucho- dijo Fluttershy

-Estoy bien Fluttershy no es nada... lo que pasa es que tengo mucho calor... si mucho calor- dijo Ventus sonriéndole

-Bueno entonces revisémoslo a ver si ya podemos darle de alta- dijo Skygrey comenzando a revisarlo

-¿Seguro que estas bien Ventus?- pregunto Fluttershy preocupada por el

-Si... Fluu... estoy feliz de que llegaras- dijo Ventus sonriéndole mientras la pegaso amarilla le tomaba el casco que estaba enyesado

En la casa de lujo del alicornio pervertido... es decir de Holy Blade

-Aaahhhhhhh- gritaba de placer un Holy Blade recostado en la cama -sigues... increíble mi ángel plateado- decía dando suspiros -no se tu pero ya perdí la cuenta... tu sabes ¿cuantas rondas hicimos?-

-Yo me perdí en la sexta... de ahí no sé...- dijo una Ember bañada en fluidos y sudor de alicornio y a la vez de yegua -has... mejorado bastante-

-Valió la pena que vinieras hasta acá- dijo Holy Blade sonriéndole -admítelo soy un gran seductor hecho de puro amor-

-Pero siempre serás un pervertido para mí- la unicornio plateada se recargo en la mucama que dormía tranquilamente después de un día de lujuria estaba sin ropa solo tenía sus medias negras, Ember comenzó a acariciar a la yegua dándole una lluvia de besos -lo que me encanto fue este regalito que trajiste- decía sin dejar de besarla a la mucama quien solamente suspiraba de placer -¿de dónde la sacaste?-

-Kasidi trabajaba de encargada de limpieza para otro pony que conocí... un día la conocí en su otro trabajo- dijo Holy Blade acariciando a su mucama

-¿Tiene otro trabajo?-

-Tiene otro trabajito de bailarina exótica en un burdel llamado "La Rosa Azul" y Kasidi le encanta hacer sesiones privadas a sus clientes... y fue así como la encontré y me la traje para acá como mi sirvienta personal-

-Esta yegüita es increíble- dijo Ember sin dejar de acariciarla -eso explica de donde aprendió tanto... creo que se me está antojando ir a ese lugar- dijo la yegua plateada seductoramente imaginándose a la mucama bailando en un lugar así

-Si quieres te puedo llevar un día de estos- dijo Holy besando apasionadamente a la capitana abrazándola con ternura

-No se tu pero... como que estoy lista para otra ronda- decía Ember besando al alicornio

-Tú me vuelves loco Ember Paint- dijo Holy Blade volviendo a besarla en eso la pony rosada había despertado viendo a la pareja besándose con pasión

-¿Les importa si me uno?- dijo Kasidi uniéndose a la peleas de besos que se estaban dando

-Siempre hay lugar para ti Kasidi- dijo Holy en eso la mucama beso primero al alicornio apasionadamente para después irse con la unicornio plateada quienes se estaban dando una batalla de lengua excitando al alicornio, en eso las yeguas lo miraban con una mirada seductora sin dejar de tocarse

-¿Qué esperas Holy?... ven y satisfácenos- dijo Ember el alicornio sin pensarlo dos veces se unió a las yeguas comenzando con otra ronda de pasión en la cama

En el Castillo de la Amistad

-Eso es límpienlo bien, Spike la espalda, Ignos las orejas, Rarity el pelo- dijo Twilight con una pinza en la nariz al igual que Spike e Ignos y Rarity quienes estaban en la bañera bañando al pony verde

-Oigan más cuidado- dijo Brodek mientras Ignos le rociaba agua

-Eso te pasa por estar jugando en la basura- dijo Rarity tallándole la cabeza con un estropajo

-Wuacala hueles a pura mier...-

-Spike!- grito Twilight

-Pues es la verdad Twilight- dijo él bebe dragón echándole mas jabón

-No estaba jugando en la basura… me estaba escondiendo de la marine- dijo Brodek siendo rociado por más agua

-¿Porque te estaba buscando la marine para empezar?- pregunto Ignos

-¿Y no pudiste haberte escondido en un lugar mejor querido?- dijo Rarity asqueada

-Había soldados por doquier en Ponyville- dijo Brodek

-Eso explica porque había tantos soldados cuando iba de camino al castillo- dijo la unicornio blanca

-Estaba investigando por mi cuenta a la Galatic Klaww- dijo Brodek -estaba revisando un lugar cuando me atraparon esos de al marine y como pueden ver me les escape-

-¿Y porque lo hacías Brodek?- pregunto Twilight

-Porque ese desgraciado de Lord Draco tiene que pagar por lo que le hizo al gremio, lo destruyo completamente… perdí a muchos de mis amigos, ese miserable tiene que pagarlo pero con su sangre- decía el pony verde siendo rociado por más agua por parte de Spike

-Te entendemos Brodek... y nos estamos encargando de eso pero...-

-Adivino… esa dama de hierro los tiene en la mira- dijo Brodek terminando lo que iba a decir Twilight el cual esta movió la cabeza en señal de si

-No nos tiene en la mira… nos tiene agarrado de los huevos- dijo Ignos tallándole el brazo

-Oye cuidado me lastimas- dijo Brodek

-¿Y qué averiguaste?- pregunto Twilight

-Bueno veras… te vas a reír por lo que te voy a decir- dijo Brodek

-¿En serio?... pues hazme reír- dijo Twilight mientras los demás terminaron de bañarlo

-Como digas princesa- dijo el pony verde saliendo de la tina revisando entre sus cosas que estaban ahí una bolsa desgastada, ahí saco un cristal luminoso que brillaba levemente impresionando a los ponys

-Que hermoso- dijo Rarity -cariño no te molesta si-

-Adelante- dijo Brodek dándoselo a la unicornio para que lo revisara quedándose pasmada por el extraño cristal

-¿Tienes idea de lo que es Rarity?- pregunto Twilight

-No tengo idea Twilight, solo te puedo decir que es una gema muy hermosa- dijo Rarity

-Ok... ¿Qué cascos es eso?- pregunto Ignos

-No tengo idea... pero vi a uno de los mercenarios de la Galatic Klaww poseyendo uno de estos, así que me los quebré y se lo quite- dijo Brodek saliendo del baño -esperaba que usted princesa me dijera ¿qué diablos es eso?-

-Perdón por la demora pero ya vine- dijo Pinkie Pie llegando al castillo -finalmente me deshice de la pony hada... hola Brodek-

-Tu ni me hables- dijo Brodek dándole la espalda

-¿Sigues molesto por lo que paso?- dijo Pinkie -solo quería protegerte-

-Y vaya forma que lo hiciste- dijo Brodek -me golpeaste la cabeza, me tiraste basura, y para colme de males dejas que esa mujer se lleve mis cupcakes, después pateas el bote mandándome hasta quien sabe dónde estrellándome en un árbol manchándome todo mi cuerpo de mier...-

-Qué bueno que llegaste Pinkie, tu que creciste en una granja de rocas ¿tienes idea de que es esto?- pregunto Twilight a la pony fiestera enseñándosela el cristal

-Uhhh brilla- dijo Pinkie quedándose embobada por su esplendor -no puede ser... ¿es lo que creo que es?... es increíble... por Celestia... es algo maravilloso-

-¿Sabes qué es?- pregunto Twilight

-No tengo idea- dijo Pinkie haciendo que los ponys se cayeran al suelo estilo anime -pero se quién puede darnos la respuesta... ahora vuelvo- decía la pony rosada saltando de alegría saliendo del castillo

-¿Alguna otra cosa que quieras decirnos Brodek?- pregunto Ignos

-¿Qué era lo otro que iba a decir?... ahh si ya recordé... encontré otra instalación de armas de la Galatic Klaww- dijo Brodek

-¿Queeee?- decían los ponys sorprendidos por lo que decía

-¿Estás seguro lo que dices Brodek?- dijo Twilight

-Completamente- dijo Brodek

Cinco minutos después los demás caballeros llegaron al castillo a excepción de Ventus quien seguía en el hospital de Canterlot

-Muy bien chicos ya todos tienen sus órdenes y ya saben que hacer- dijo Twilight en las afueras del castillo con los caballeros y Brodek

-Oigan falta uno... ¿dónde está Ventus?- pregunto Brodek

-Él tuvo un pequeño accidente, así que lo haremos solos sin el- dijo Tennessee

-Brodek llévalos y desmantelen ese lugar- dijo Twilight

-Con gusto princesa será un honor ayudarlos- dijo el pony verde

-Mientras tanto yo averiguare a fondo sobre ese diamante- dijo Twilight

-Así será Twilight... enseñémosle a esos hijos de yegua de la Galatic Klaww quien manda- dijo Rockaid

-Dediquémosle esta victoria a Ventus- dijo Tennessee mientras Ignos se despedía de la alicornio con un beso de labios

-Volveremos- dijo Ignos

-Con cuidado caballeros, que el poder de la amistad los proteja- dijo Twilight

-Caballeros reales y Brodek... en marcha!- grito Ignos galopando seguido de los demás a su siguiente aventura, a lo lejos la comandante de la marine estaba volando sobre el castillo viendo a los caballeros marchándose

-Señores- decía la pony hada comunicándose con sus hombres

-"¿Que pasa comandante?"- decía un soldado en la otra línea

-Lo caballeros se están moviendo y no solo es eso, nuestro prófugo esta con ellos... parece que van hacia algún lado-

-"¿Quiere que los atrapemos señora?"- decía otro soldado

-Negativo… voy a seguirlos, algo me dice que encontraron una pista de Lord Draco, reúnan nuestros mejores soldados... vamos a atrapar a unos criminales- dijo la pony hada

-"Como ordene comandante"- dijo otro soldado –"cambio y fuera"-

-Muy bien caballeros… sus días de jugar a ser héroes han terminado, porque tanto como Lord Draco y como ustedes recibirán el peso de la justicia- decía Cero comenzando a seguir a los caballeros


	8. Un duro enfrentamiento

**_*Capitulo 8: Un duro enfrentamiento_**

Esa noche en el Castillo de la Amistad Twilight junto con sus amigas a excepción de una, estaban en el salón del trono junto con una pony que había traído Pinkie Pie quien revisaba el extraño cristal que había traído Brodek anteriormente, era una pony gris oscuro con la crin corta color morado con un vestido color azul

-...- la pony revisaba la roca sin decir ni una palabra -...-

-Y bien Maud sabes... ¿tienes idea de lo que es?- pregunto Twilight

-...- Maud seguía observando atentamente, tomo la piedra examinándola

-¿Crees que haya sido buena idea en que trajeras a tu hermana Pinkie?- pregunto Rarity

-Por supuesto que sí, si hay alguien sabe de rocas esa es mi hermana querida y adorable Maud- dijo Pinkie apoyándola -vamos Maud!- decía la pony lanzando serpentinas de su cañón

-...- Maud seguía como si nada revisando la roca

-Ya por favor… esto me está matando, di algo maldita sea!- dijo Rainbow comenzando a desesperarse

-No hagas ruido por favor dulzura, ¿que no ves que se está concentrando?- dijo Applejack

-Aahhhrrrrggg... te hubieras traído mejor al viejo, Pinkie Pie- dijo Rainbow

-Eso pensé, pero el anciano está ocupado con las otras princesas, ni modo de interrumpirlo- dijo la pony rosa -por eso decidí acudir con Maud-

-...- en eso la pony gris termino de revisarlo poniendo el cristal en la mesa -¿de dónde lo sacaron?-

-De mi querido Brodek... ¿si te acuerdas de él?... es mi mejor y más querido pony especial que tengo en todo el mundo- gritaba la pony rosa de alegría abrazándose así misma

-Si... ya me acorde- dijo Maud así de seria como siempre -es un buen tipo-

-¿En serio te cayó bien Brodek?- preguntaba Rainbow

-Es algo payaso... pero tiene un buen corazón... además de que se parece a mi hermana- dijo Maud sonriendo levemente viendo a su hermana comiéndose un cupcake

-Es lindo lo que dices cariño pero no nos desviemos del tema- dijo Rarity

-¿Tienes idea de lo que es Maud?- pregunto Applejack

-Es un cristal de Tricillium- dijo Maud

-¿Un cristal de Tricillium?- dijeron las ponys al unísono

-¿Y qué es eso?- pregunto Twilight

-Es una piedra que sirve como fuente de energia- dijo Maud así de breve

-Una fuente de energía…- decía la unicornio blanca pensativa en eso la pony gris saca su pequeña roca que era su mascota

-Peñasco dice... que si tienes otro trozo y la juntas con esa... emperezara a brillar iluminándose- dijo Maud -probando que es un cristal Tricillium-

-¿Porque la Galatic Klaww tiene uno de esos cristales?- pregunto Applejack -no tiene sentido... esos tipos solo trafican especias-

-Y armas cariño, no olvides esas armas súper avanzadas que tienen- dijo Rarity

-Ahora que me acuerdo, vuelvo en un segundo- Pinkie se fue corriendo rápidamente, pasaron unos dos minutos regresando la pony con algo en su boca poniéndolo en la mesa

-El arma de Aspros Galaxy- dijo Twilight al ver la pistola de Lord draco

-¿Qué haces tú con ella?- pregunto Dashie

-Dah... ¿no recuerdas que se la quite?- dijo Pinkie pasándosela a su hermana quien rápidamente la tomo examinándola

-Dulzura ten mucho cuidado no vaya ser que...- Applejack no termino lo que iba a decir ya que quedo sorprendida de ver como Maud desmantelaba el arma sin problema -¿cómo lo...?-

-Peñasco fue el que me enseño- dijo Maud sacando la fuente de poder que era un pequeño fragmento luminoso el cual al juntarlo con el otro diamante comenzaron a brillar intensamente

-Sí que brillan bastante- dijo Rarity tapándose los ojos

-Maud tenía razón, es un cristal eso que dice ella- dijo Rainbow mientras Maud los separaba dejando de brillar

-Eso quiere decir que usan esos diamantes como fuente de poder para sus armas…- dijo Twilight sorprendida -¿de dónde habrá sacado Lord Draco esos cristales?-

-¿Los habrá robado?- comento Pinkie

-No Pinkie- dijo Maud -si hubiera sido robado... el corte de este cristal sería muy diferente- dijo Maud enseñándoles el cristal de Brodek -no hubo forcejeo en la extracción-

-¿Entonces la piedra es de los Galaxy?- pregunto Twilight mientras Maud no decía ni una sola palabra -tomare eso como un si-

-Esos alterados debieron haber encontrado alguna clase de mina abandonada... o algo así- dijo Rainbow

-Diría yo, que hizo una clase de trato con dragones- dijo Maud -esos cristales crecen en territorios draconianos-

-¿Hablas de áreas... donde habitan los dragones?- especificaba Rarity

-...-

-No puede ser- decía Applejack sorprendida por lo que dijo Maud -¿que habrá hecho Aspros para que los dragones le dieran esos cristales?-

-Si llego hacer tratos con dragones entonces estamos enfrentándonos aun enemigo muy peligroso- dijo Twilight

-No por nada le dicen Lord Draco- dijo Pinkie

-La pregunta que tengo ahora sería... ¿de dónde saco esas armas?- pregunto Rainbow de pronto

-Miren quien llego- dijo Fluttershy trayendo a alguien en silla de ruedas

-Hola queridas ponys- dijo Ventus

-Yay!... Ventus volvió- dijo Pinkie con alegría

-Veo que el viejo te dio de alta- dijo Rarity

-Si… me hizo un chequeo médico, dijo que me esta yendo bien y me dejo regresar a mi casa- dijo el pegaso rojo sonriéndoles

-La única condición que tuvo que hacer es guardar reposo- dijo Fluttershy

-Te vez terrible- dijo Maud apareciendo de la nada al lado de Ventus

-Aaahhhhrrgg… Maud... no hagas eso- dijo Ventus asustado respirando agitadamente

-Hola Maud no esperábamos que estuvieras aquí- dijo Fluttershy saludándola

-Pinkie me llamo- dijo Maud mirando atentamente a Ventus -¿te paso algo Ven?-

-Estoy bien- dijo Ventus todo nervioso

-¿no te gusto verla Ventus?- dijo Pinkie

-Si estoy muy emocionado- decía le pegaso rojo con sarcasmo mientras Maud no dejaba de verlo -¿se te perdió algo?... por qué me estas asustando-

-Nada... es solo que…- decía la pony mostrando a su mascota -peñasco te admira mucho-

-Hay que lindo... no sabía que tu mascota fuera un admirador mío- dijo Ventus -(¿porque siempre termino gustándoles a las más locas y a las más raras?... ¿por queeee?... aun así sigo sin poder creer que Maud sea hermana de Pinkie Pie o sea... son tan raras y a las vez diferentes que asustan)-

-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto Maud a Ventus

-¿Porque lo dices?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-Tienes la cara de que andas en la luna- dijo la pony gris

-Ven siempre ha estado en la luna- dijo Rainbow mientras el pegaso lo veía feo

-No es nada, estoy algo cansado es eso- dijo Ventus -por cierto… ¿dónde están los demás idiotas... digo los caballeros?-

-Fueron con Brodek a destruir otra instalación de armas- dijo Twilight

-Genial… ellos están trabajando y yo perdiéndome toda la diversión- dijo Ventus -ahí luego me cuentan que paso... Fluu por favor llévame a casa-

-Si Ven- dijo la pegaso amarilla agarrando la silla de ruedas llevándoselo

-Mejórate querido y no hagas pucheros- dijo Rarity

-Si como sea- dijo Ventus alejándose con la pegaso

-Espero que los caballeros estén bien y hayan encontrado esa instalación- dijo Twilight preocupada

-Van a estar bien cariño no te preocupes- dijo Rarity después de un rato las demás manes se fueron junto con Maud a sus hogares

-¿Querías verme Twilight?- pregunto Spike entrando a su recamara

-Ten, quema este pergamino- dijo Twilight pasándole el rollo -y envíaselo a ya sabes quién-

-Claro- dijo Spike quemando el pergamino con su fuego plateado -¿te encuentras bien Twilight?-

-Si… es solo que tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza- dijo la alicornio seriamente

En otra parte

-Ese es el lugar- dijo Brodek junto con los caballeros, en eso Ignos ve a través de los binoculares que era una fábrica abandonada y ahí había varios mercenarios de la Galatic Klaww custodiando el lugar

-Jamas creí decir esto pero... buen trabajo Brodek- dijo Ignos felicitándolo mientras Rockaid tomaba los binoculares para ver

-Francotiradores… y están armados hasta los dientes- dijo el enano

-¿Cual el plan jefe?- pregunto Tennessee

-Utilicemos el sigilo y acabemos con ellos uno por uno sin alertar a los otros- dijo Ignos -¿podrás mantenernos el paso Brodek?-

-Tu no más ve- dijo el pony verde galopando a la fábrica abandonada seguido de los demás los caballeros, se adentraron a la fábrica y se separaron comenzando a deshacerse de los mercenarios, Ignos se acercó a uno sigilosamente tomándolo del cuello y la cara hasta dejarlo inconsciente

-Bien... ¿quién sigue?- pregunto Ignos viendo a uno que estaba en una torre así que uso su látigo para colgarse en las bardas viendo como pasaba el mercenario cerca de él, así que uso su látigo agarrándolo del cuello jalándolo hacia el golpeándolo en la barda justo en la cabeza lanzando al suelo -dulces sueños- dijo Ignos, mientras tanto en otro lugar de la fabrica

-Oye perdedor!- grito Tennessee escondido en un bote alertando a uno haciendo que se acercara a él, saliendo del bote haciendo un ataque sorpresa tirándolo al suelo golpeándolo en la cara dejándolo inconsciente, después desvistió al mercenario y se puso sus ropas disfrazándose de un mercenario de los Galaxy caminando tranquilamente como si nada

-Oye… ¿porque no estás en tu puesto?- grito un mercenario llamándole la atención

-Por esto…- dijo Tennessee dándole un cabezazo dejándolo en k.o., en otra lugar de la fábrica Rockaid disparaba una flecha con cable hacia donde estaba su objetivo

-Es hora de la flecha dormilona de Rockaid Hunter- dijo el enano con una flecha que tenía en la punta un poderoso somnífero, apuntando con su arco desde una terraza a otro mercenario que estaba ahí con su rifle de asalto, Rockaid disparo dándole en el cuello cayéndose quedando profundamente dormido

-Oye despierta- dijo otro mercenario llegando viendo que su compañero estaba inconsciente así que hablo por radio -a todas las...-

-Zanzaquigus!- grito el enano usando su arco deslizándose por el cable que arrojo dándole una patada justo en la cara noqueándolo al instante

-Oye… ¿escuchaste un grito?- decía otro mercenario hablando con su compañero

-Si… fue en aquella dirección- respondió el otro -vamos a ver-

-Ustedes no irán a ningún lado- decía un pony verde saliendo por un ducto de ventilación del suelo atacando por sorpresa al mercenario que estaba debajo de él, tirándolo para después golpearlo en la cara, acto seguido corrió hacia el otro dándole un golpe en el estómago dejándolo inconsciente –maricas…- después de haber derrotado a los francotiradores Ignos estaba en la entrada del lugar

-Como me lo imaginaba… necesito un código de acceso- dijo Ignos viendo el panel

-No te preocupes Ignos aquí te tengo a alguien que te puede ayudar- dijo Tennessee vestido todavía como mercenario quien tenía amordazado a otro en eso los demás se reúnen

-Lindo traje- dijo Rockaid

-Gracias… se lo acabo de robar a uno hace poco- dijo Tennessee en eso Ignos golpea al francotirador cayendo al suelo mientras el unicornio le pisaba la cabeza

-Si quieres seguir respirando dame los códigos de acceso para entrar a la fábrica!- grito Ignos

-Nunca... jamás traicionare a los míos!- gritaba el mercenario

-Escucha amigo yo que tu hablara... o de lo contrario- dijo Brodek enseñándole su espadón de doble filo -alguien va ser castrado-

-No se atreverían- dijo el pony asustándose

-eEn eso te equivocas... nosotros somos muy malos- dijo Rockaid sonriendo malvadamente -somos el némesis de la maldad-

-Habla!- grito Ignos pisándole mas fuerte la cabeza

-Está bien, está bien... el código es 0238- dijo el mercenario en eso Tennessee corre al panel he introduce los códigos

-puerta abierta amigos- dijo Tennessee

-Gracias- dijo Ignos dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente -muévanse- dijo el unicornio adentrándose al lugar seguido de los demás

-Oigan espérenme- dijo el vaquero quitándose el trajes que traía

En la casa de lujo de Holy Blade

-Haaaa… debo admitirlo, venir aquí valió la pena- dijo Ember ya vestida recostada en una silla reclinable mientras Kasidi le hacia una periqueare

-Puedo ver que ya está relajada completamente capitana- dijo Kasidi lijándole los cascos

-No tienes idea- dijo Ember sonriéndole -¿no quieres venirte a trabajar para mí?... te daré buena paga-

-Me encantaría... ¿pero que dirá el señor Holy Blade?- dijo Kasidi

-Que se joda- dijo Ember -él tiene a su asistente gatielaga-

-Hey!... no soy asistente de nadie!- dijo Xion llegando junto con sus amigos gatielagos quienes traían comida, bebidas, aparato de sonido y de karaoke

-Hola Xion... ¿y eso?- pregunto Ember

-Vamos a hacer una fiesta salvaje como no te imaginas- dijo Xion -habrá música, baile, karaoke y comida-

-Mmmmm… con tanta acción que tuve me está rugiendo las tripas- dijo Ember saboreando la comida en eso un pergamino se presenta ante la capitana mágicamente comenzando a desenrollarlo para leerlo

-¿Y eso?- pregunto Xion

-Una carta de la princesa Twilight, al parecer se dio cuenta del trabajito que le encargue a Spike- dijo Ember riéndose un poco guardando el rollo

-Y... ¿te quedaras a la fiesta?- pregunto Xion

-Solo un rato más... Wind dijo que vendría por mí en cualquier momento a continuar con el entrenamiento- dijo Ember

-Por cierto… ¿y el bello durmiente?- pregunto la gatielaga color miel

-Aún está durmiendo el señor Blade- dijo Kasidi terminando de hacerle la periqueare a la capitana

-No dejare que se duerma en mi fiesta- dijo Xion mientras los gatielagos terminaron de instalar el sonido, la gatielaga voló y se fue a su cuarto donde vio al alicornio durmiendo profundamente

-Señoritas... tranquilas... hay suficiente Holy Blade... para todas- dijo el alicornio hablando dormido, Xion estuvo a punto de gritarle pero Ember se aparece mágicamente impidiendo que gritara

-Espera Xion no podemos hacer eso- dijo Ember -no es lo correcto... sin esto- decía la unicornio plateada invocando su megáfono mientras sonreía malvadamente -hazme el honor-

-Estás loca- dijo Xion sonriendo del mismo modo -me encantas- la gatielaga tomo el megáfono comenzando a tomar una bocanada de aire -ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE HOLY BLADE, ARRIBA MALDITO HUEVON PERVERTIDO BUENO PARA NADA!-

-Aaahhhhhhh- Holy salió disparado de la cama quedándose colgado del candelabro del techo asustado como gato –Xiiiiiiiooooooooooon!-

-Jajajajajaja- tanto la yegua como la gatielaga no pudieron evitar reírse por ese momento que estaban teniendo

Regresando con nuestros caballeros reales... mas Brodek explorando aquella fábrica abandonada

-Este lugar está completamente abandonado- dijo Tennessee

-Para mí que se han ido esos mal nacidos- comento Rockaid

-Si se hubieran ido esos francotiradores no hubieran estado aquí- dijo Ignos en eso –ocúltense…- los ponys se ocultaron viendo pasar a unos mercenarios que estaban caminando

-Mercenarios…- dijo Brodek oculto en un almacén -hay que seguirlos- decía siguiéndolos seguido de los demás, acto seguido llegaron a la parte principal de la fábrica donde estaban los de la Galatic Klaww fabricando sus armas

-Nos sacamos la lotería- dijo Rockaid viendo como ensamblaban los rifles de asalto -miren están fabricando también granadas... yey-

-Destruyamos ese lugar ahora- dijo Brodek a punto de atacar

-Espera Brodek, quiero observar un poco más… acerquémonos pero sin hacer ruido- dijo Ignos mientras se acercaban un poco más cuidándose las espaldas escondiéndose en unas cajas de madera

-Ignos… ¿ya vistes quien está ahí?- dijo Tennessee viendo en aquella dirección sorprendiéndose al igual que los otros

-No manches…- dijo Ignos viendo ahí al mismísimo Aspros Galaxy supervisando las armas

-Eso es malditos, sigan así, ya casi hemos terminado- dijo el Kirin sentando en una silla sobre una mesa estudiando unos documento que eran unos mapas de Equestria junto con otras cosas mas

-Es Lord Draco... es nuestra oportunidad de acabar con el- dijo Rockaid preparando una flecha

-Espera niño… hay que ver que está tramando- dijo Tennessee

-Aspros- dijo Deuteros llegando con el -nuestros hombres nos dicen que ya tenemos la orden lista-

-Ya era hora- dijo Aspros bostezando -así se hace señores- decía felicitando a los ponys que hicieron el trabajo -ahora solo falta enviarlo... ¿quién pidió esto?-

-Unos lobos mercenarios que están en Applelossa, al parecer tienen problemas con unos bisontes que no pueden comerse- dijo Deuteros

-Que paren la producción y que comiencen a juntar todo y que lo lleven al tren- dijo Aspros

-Ya oyeron a Lord Draco, esta orden es para hoy así que rapidito!- grito el Kirin verde haciendo trabajar a toda prisa a los mercenarios comenzando a reunir las cajas en un solo lugar -tú tráeme una caja-

-Si patrón- dijo un mercenario tomando una caja del envió dándoselo al Kirin verde, Deuteros abrió el paquete sacando de ahí una magnum -mira esto hermano… ¿no te parece hermoso?-

-Es hermoso... por eso me encanta mi trabajo- dijo Aspros tomando la pistola comenzando a examinarla -puro trabajito de buena calidad- decía apuntando

-Estos diseños que nos robamos son muy buenos, en poco tiempo nuestros hombres lograron hacer una orden de diez mil unidades de armamento en un solo día- dijo Deuteros

-Y no te olvides que también logramos esto gracias a los prototipos que también les robamos a esos pend...- dijo Aspros -es puro oro lo que estamos haciendo Deuteros... toda la lana que vamos a ganar... por cierto ¿dónde está mi hijo?-

-Me dijo que ya está en el punto de reunión, ahí nos íbamos a ver- dijo Deuteros revisando los planos -hay que ver cómo nos vamos a ir-

-Yo digo que nos vayamos por esta ruta- dijo Aspros

-Aprovechando que ningún pony vive por ahí- dijo Brodek

-Hay que hacer un plan- dijo Ignos reuniendo al grupo –escuchen… esto es lo que vamos a hacer- decía susurrándoles cuando de pronto una grúa baja una garra metálica llevándose las cajas donde estaban los caballeros revelándose en frente de los demás sin que se dieran cuenta

-¿Entendieron?- dijo Ignos

-Si- decían los ponys al unísono

-¿Oigan… que no había cajas en frente de nosotros?- pregunto Rockaid en eso el Kirin verde los vio

-Los caballeros!- grito Deuteros haciendo que los mercenarios con sus armas comenzaron a apuntarles

-Mierda- dijo Ignos mientras los caballeros golpeaban su hombrera invocando sus armaduras

-Oigan… ¿cuándo tendré una de esas?- preguntaba Brodek

-Vaya, vaya pero si son los lame botas de las alicornios- dijo Aspros sonriendo malvadamente -más este tipo… que por alguna tazón se me hace conocido-

-Galaxy- dijo Brodek mirándolo fríamente

-Yo te recuerdo, eres el pony que ataco en el muelle de Manehattan el día en que llegamos- dijo Deuteros -estabas acompañados de otros-

-Es cierto ¿cómo te llamabas?... así Brodek D. Seiber- dijo Aspros -¿cómo siguen tus amigos del gremio?- sonriendo malvadamente

-Pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi hogar!- grito el pony verde empuñando su espadón de doble filo

-Ríndete Galaxy!- grito Ignos -o si no…-

-¿O si no que?... por si no lo sabes caballero mis mercenarios apuntan a tu maldito rostro- dijo el Kirin azul -por lo tanto no tienen lugar a donde huir-

-Ya saben que hacer… Tennessee, Rockaid encárguense de los mercenarios y eviten que se lleven el cargamento, Brodek y yo nos ocupamos de los fenómenos- dijo Ignos sacando una bola color blanca -a la cuenta de tres…-

-Maten a los caballeros!- ordeno Aspros a sus ponys comenzado a disparar

-Tres!- grito Ignos lanzando la bola al suelo explotando al instante liberando una columna de humo que cubría todo el lugar

-¿Oigan y tienen al menos un grito de batalla?- pregunto Brodek

-¿Dónde están?... ¿dónde están?...- preguntaba un mercenario buscándolos

-Pues yo tengo este… acaben con todos!- grito Rockaid golpeándolo con el arco para después lanzar flechas a los que le estaban disparando -muy fácil- decía el enano agarrando una flecha enterrándole la cabeza a uno que iba a atacarlo por la espalda

-Búsquenlos y asegúrense de que no toquen la mercancía!- grito Aspros disparan con su arma en aquella dirección pensando que lo iban a atacar

-Mantengámonos juntos hermano- dijo Deuteros vigilando donde iban a atacar pero debido a la densa capa de humo que había, era difícil encontrarlos lo único que escuchaban eran los golpes y disparo que se producían

-Ustedes no son nada- dijo Tennessee dando patadas a unos para después golpear a uno en la cara con su mosquete, para después dispararle a uno quien quería dispararle

-Deuteros… toma los mapas y larguémonos de aquí- ordeno Aspros así que el Kirin verde obedeció dirigiéndose a la mesa a tomar todo lo que había cuando de pronto

-De esta no te escapas!- grito Brodek emergiendo de la neblina atacando al alterando con su espada apunto de cortarlo por la mitad pero para sorpresa de Brodek, Deuteros con sus garras detiene el ataque, en eso el cuerpo del Kirin comenzó a cubrirse de metal –genial… olvide que podía hacer eso-

-Te daré un sándwich de nudillos!- grito Deuteros golpeándolo en la cara pero Brodek no se dejó comenzando a atacar con su arma intentando lastimar al Kirin metálico

-Pónmelo ahí hermano… lo tengo justo en la mira- dijo Aspros apuntando con su arma justo en la cabeza del pony verde

-Deja a mi amigo!- grito Ignos lazando su látigo arrebatándole el arma destruyéndola al instante -ven estúpido alterado, muéstrame lo que eres capaz de hacer sin armas- decía el unicornio desafiándolo, así que el Kirin azul comenzó a lanzar fuego, Ignos rápidamente invocaba su escudo protegiéndose de las llamas, rápidamente dispara rayos mágicos de su cuerno haciendo que el Kirin azul comenzara a esquivarlos lazándole un chorro de lava en el aire, rápidamente invoca sus alas mágica comenzando a volar -cruces de hielo!- decía lanzando fragmentos de hielo de las cruces que invoco

-Que truco tan barato- Aspros disparo proyectiles con sus garras destruyendo todos los fragmentos pero Ignos rápidamente lo enviste dándole un puñetazo en la cara con un ataque sorpresa

-Aspros!- grito Deuteros aventando al pony verde para socorrer a su hermano pero fue detenido rápidamente con una patada en la nuca tumbándolo al suelo

-tu pelea es conmigo!- grito Brodek tomando una de sus patas traseras levantándolo con todas sus fuerzas estampándolo contra el concreto una y otra vez -¿te gusta el cemento? ¿eh?-

-Dímelo tú!- grito el Kirin metálico dándole una patada en la cara lanzándolo hacia una cajas vacías que había ahí -¿no me digas que ya te rendiste?- decía caminando hacia donde estaba

-Cero!- Brodek emergió de las cajas formando un círculo alquímico en sus cascos disparando de ahí esferas de color verde que terminaban golpeando al Kirin haciéndolo retroceder y haciéndolo enfurecer

-Parece que Brodek si se está divirtiendo bastante- decía Rockaid disparando una flechas cuando de pronto -genial... se acabaron las flechas…- decía el enano corriendo en diferentes direcciones esquivando la lluvia de balas -hora de improvisar- el enano fue hacia unas rampa donde había unas granadas tomando unas cuatro quitándoles el seguro y lanzándoselas al grupo los cual volaron en miles de pedacitos

-No lo culpo… yo también la estoy pasando genial... sin tener que aguantar los gruñidos de Ventus- dijo Tennessee disparando con su mosquete a los mercenarios, después golpeo a uno cayendo a una rampa el cual estaba avanzando dirigiéndose a un horno en llamas terminando siendo calcinado -que bueno que no soy ese tipo- Tennessee vio que había mas mercenarios comenzando a perseguirlo así que rápidamente corrió por la pared haciendo una pirueta y a la vez disparaba en el aire a los ponys que caían al suelo -creo que fueron todos... hay que ayudar a los otros, enano- decía comunicándose con Rockaid

-Ya vas vaquero- dijo Rockaid subiéndose por los puentes metálicos dirigiéndose al panel de control que había ahí comenzando a activarlo comenzando a mover la garra que estaba ahí

-Tus ataques no pueden hacerme daño!- gritaba Deuteros corriendo hacia donde estaba Brodek dándole cabezada seguido de una lluvia de puños

-¿Pero qué tal este?- dijo Brodek contraatacando con sus puños retrocediéndolo un poco concentrando su poder en su espada -mil cortes vacío!- el pony verde dio un giro con su espada produciendo un remolino el cual varios cortes mágicos aparecían comenzando a desgarrarle los atuendos del Kirin metálico

-Mi piel es muy resistente… soportare este poder!- grito Deuteros resistiendo pero fue inútil y fue arrastrado por el remolino -aahhhrrrggg- el Kirin metálico dio vueltas y vueltas siendo lastimado terminando impactando contra el suelo brutalmente -ni crean que me han gana...- no termino lo que iba a decir ya que un cargamento de chatarra le cayó encima

-Ups… perdón, no era mi intención- dijo Rockaid quien seguía en el panel presionando un botón que decía "soltar la carga"

-Descuida… estoy seguro que el fenómeno entenderá- dijo Brodek sonriéndole

-Flamas Caóticas- gritaba Aspros lanzándoles varias ráfagas de fuego pero Ignos se protegió con el látigo de hielo que formo usándolo como escudo

-Congélate!- grito Ignos atacando al Kirin quien no paraba de esquivar los ataques

-Tiene que haber un modo de poner quieto a ese Kirin- en eso Tennessee vio una manguera de bomberos comenzando a sonreír malvadamente ya que se le ocurrió una buena idea

-Este juego de niños ya me tiene hasta la madre- dijo Aspros lanzando chorros de lava de sus garras pero el unicornio azul se transporta a otra parte

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo Ignos

-Te hare comida de perro- dijo Aspros a punto de lanzar más lava cuando de pronto fue golpeando por una ráfaga de agua

-Yo que tú le bajara dos rayitas a ese temperamento que tienes... mírate, hasta estas que hechas humo!- dijo Tennessee con la manguera sin dejar de mojar al Kirin, en eso Ignos se acerca a Tennessee y puso su casco en el agua comenzando a congelar el agua al igual que el Kirin

-Sale una bonita escultura de hielo- dijo Ignos -yo lo llamo Draconicusidiotus-

-Te apuesto que a las princesas les encantaran- dijo Tennessee en eso Brodek y Rockaid se reúnen con ellos

-Vaya… atrapaste a Lord Draco, ¿quién lo diría?- dijo Brodek

-Bien hecho Ignos... espero que no se te haya ocurrido cantar las de frozen mientras lo congelabas- dijo Rockaid quien fue recibido por un coscorrón por parte del unicornio azul

-Mira… mejor cállate y ayúdenme a llevarlo con las princesas- dijo Ignos de pronto la escultura de hielo comenzó a agrietarse partiéndose en miles de pedazos, emergiendo de ahí un Kirin azul completamente furioso emanando calor de su cuerpo

-Ya decía yo que se me hacía demasiado fácil- dijo Tennessee

-Deuteroooooooos!- gritaba Aspros llamando a su hermano quien este salió de los escombros el Kirin metálico reuniéndose con el

-Aquí estoy Aspros- dijo el Kirin verde a lado de el

-¿Vienen por mas golpes?... pues con gusto se los voy a dar- dijo Brodek

-Hay que mostrarles a estas nenitas nuestro poder en equipo- dijo Aspros

-Mándemelos a la chin...- dijo Deuteros

-Ataquemos juntos- dijo Ignos corriendo hacia ellos preparándose para el segundo asalto, cuando de pronto el techo del lugar colapso viendo que había un dirigible ahí arriba, bajando de ahí una unidad especial de varios tipos de criaturas portando unas armaduras de bronce

-Genial…- dijo Aspros reconociendo esos tipos

-Tan a gusto que estábamos- dijo Rockaid en eso vieron a una pony hada que descendía al suelo mirando atentamente a todos los criminales

-Aspros y Deuteros Galaxy, en el nombre de la Marine quedan todos ustedes arrestados- decía la comandante Cero a los alterados

-Mira nada más… pero si es mi comandante favorita- dijo Aspros riéndose malvadamente -hace tiempo que no la veo comandante-

-Cállese, que no estoy aquí para hablar Galaxy- dijo Cero apuntando con su escopeta

-¿Qué demonios está haciendo usted aquí?, por si no lo sabía lo teníamos todo bajo control!- le grito Ignos a la pony hada

-Así que mejor lárguese de aquí- dijo Rockaid

-¿Y cómo nos encontró para empezar?- pregunto Tennessee

-Los vi saliendo del castillo con el sospechoso que estaba buscando- dijo Cero mirando a Brodek quien este solamente lo saludaba

-Ehh... hola- dijo Brodek sonriéndole

-No sabía que la Princesa Twilight escondiera a criminales- dijo Cero -pero no importa, hoy es mi día de suerte, ya que no solo voy a capturar a Lord Draco- en eso los soldados comenzaron a apuntar a los caballeros -si no que también arrestare a los caballeros reales- decía la pony hada con una actitud muy seria -¿algunas palabras que quieran decirnos?-

-Si yo tengo una... ¿puedo irme de aquí?... es que yo no los conozco a esos tipos-

-Brodek!- gritaron los caballeros

-No- dijo Cero -soldados fuego a discreción!- los soldados comenzaron a disparar a todos los que estaban ahí

En el Castillo de la Amistad en su recamara la alicornio de la amistad estaba observando las estrellas a través de la ventana quedando en un estado pensativo

-¿No puedes dormir?- dijo él bebe dragón entrando a la recamara

-¿Creí que estabas dormido?- pregunto Twilight volteándolo a ver quién se acercó a ella

-Estoy igual que tú- dijo Spike

-Se están tardando demasiado los caballeros- dijo Twilight

-No están en una misión cualquiera… recuérdalo- dijo Spike recargándose en ella

-Lo se Spike... y eso me preocupa- dijo Twilight con un libro en sus cascos al abrirlo este tenía varios recortes de periódicos

-¿Es el libro que te trajo Starlight?- dijo Spike

-Le he dado una revisada y descubrí que esos tipos no están para juegos- decía la alicornio mostrándole una página que decía "muere coronel de la marine"

-¿Y ese grifo es...?-

-El esposo de la dama de hierro- dijo Twilight dándole otra hojeada que decía "la Galatic Klaww asesinan a cardenal de cuidad Terragrigia", la alicornio dio otra hojeada que decía "muere Aspros Galaxy alias Lord Draco", "médicos que operaron al alterado tras su muerte desaparecieron", "hayan médicos muertos culpan a la Galatic Klaww de eso", "la Galatic Klaww ataca de nuevo... robo en los cuarteles de la marine... culpan a la comandante Cero de complicidad", "comandante Cero es arrestada y enviado a la bóveda", "la verdad tras la muerte de Lord Draco ¿será verdad que murió realmente?" -oh Spike... ¿en qué lio nos hemos metido ahora?-

-No lo sé... pero si permanecemos juntos estoy seguro que saldremos de esta... como lo hemos hecho anteriormente- dijo Spike

-Tienes razón Spike- dijo Twilight envolviéndolo con su ala izquierda al bebe dragón -saldremos de esta como lo hemos hecho siempre- dijo Twilight sonriéndole comenzando a dormirse los dos al mismo tiempo quedándose abrazados

Regresando con nuestros caballeros

-Cúbranse!- grito Ignos dispersándose mientras se ocultaban Brodek y Tennessee en unas caja, Rockaid e Ignos en la mesa tirándola usándola como escudo y los alterados ocultándose atrás de la mercancía que fabricaron, todos estaban protegiéndose de la lluvia de proyectiles de la marine

-Oigan… ¿qué les pasa?, somos los chicos buenos!- grito Brodek asomándose así que Tennessee lo baja rápidamente

-Pero no nos ve con cara de buenos ella- dijo Tennessee

-Enano dime… ¿tienes más flechas?- pregunto Ignos cubriéndose de la balacera

-Ni una sola- dijo Rockaid -pero tengo esto- decía mostrándole una alforjas con explosivos

-Estas demente niño- dijo Ignos mientras los alterados contratacaban con sus armas de fuego pero los soldados se protegían con unos escudos de energia que tenían ellos

-Aspros… estos bastardos tienen escudos- dijo Deuteros disparando con un rifle

-Tenemos que sacar la merca y largarnos de aquí- dijo Aspros lazando bolas de fuego intentando matar a la comandante con su arma pero esta se protegía con un escudo mágico

-Ríndanse por las buenas Galaxy, los tenemos donde queríamos!- grito Cero -al igual que ustedes caballeros reales… entréguense por las buenas!-

-Primero muerto que entregarme a ustedes!- grito Rockaid asomándose solo para recibir un tiro que termino lastimándole la oreja derecha -ahhhrggg medei… medei… me dieron- dijo Rockaid en el suelo

-Enano- dijo Ignos revisándolo viendo que le dieron en su oreja comenzando a sangrarle -tranquilo enano fue solo un roce-

-Pero estoy sangrando!- grito Rockaid llorando

-Pues aguántese como los hombres!- grita Ignos

-Ni madres... ni creas que me voy a dejar entregar sin pelear pin... yegua!- grito Aspros lanzando sus bolas de fuego mientras sacaba de su chaqueta un control presionando un botón, el cual al hacerlo unas torretas con mira láser automáticas salieron de las paredes en total unas ocho comenzando a disparar a los soldados

-Torretas automáticas… cúbranse!- grito Cero comenzando a volar esquivando la lluvia de balas

-Yo así no juego!- grito Brodek lanzando su espada a una de esas torretas destruyéndola al instante mientras el vaquero se movían esquivando bala disparando con su mosquete a otra torreta destruyéndola

-Ve por las rutas… nos largamos de aquí- dijo Aspros lanzando proyectiles de fuego -yo te cubro- Deuteros sin pensarlo dos veces en sus forma metálica corrió hacia donde estaban Ignos y Rockaid mandándolo por los aires

-¿Alguien anoto la matrícula de la carreta que me arrollo?- dijo Rockaid tomando unos papeles que había ahí -que es es...- no termino lo que iba a decir ya que Deuteros lo tomo del chaleco levantándolo

-Eso es mío!- grito Deuteros intentando arrebatarle

-El que lo encuentre se lo queda, así que… ¿cómo la vez?- dijo Rockaid esforzándose peleándose con el Kirin por esos papeles hasta que sin querer ambos lo rompen cayendo al suelo quedándose con una mitad cada uno

-Maldito escuicle mira lo que hiciste!- grito el Kirin metálico guardando la mitad de los papeles en su chaleco

-Yo que tú me quedaría quieto… tengo una alforja con granadas y se cómo usarla- dijo Rockaid tomando una con su casco

-Lanza esas granadas en el aire necesitamos destruir esas torretas!- grito Ignos protegiéndose con un escudo mágico

-¿Pero y el fenómeno?- dijo Rockaid

-Obedece!- grito Ignos

-Ya que... adiós hermosos- dijo el enano activando una poniéndola en la alforja -ahí van- decía lanzando las alforjas en el aire

-Caballeros conmigo!- grito Ignos llamando a los demás haciendo que se reunieran con el formando un escudo

-Deuteros!- grito Aspros llamando a su hermano, el cual acudió para ponerse como escudo el Kirin metálico

-Al suelo!- grito la dama de hierro a sus hombres acto seguido las alforjas explotaron destruyendo todas las torretas que había ahí por la onda que se produjo

-Vámonos hermano- dijo Aspros presionando otro botón del control comenzando a bajar por una rampa donde estaba la mercancía bajando por un túnel llevándolos a una parte subterránea

-Pero ese niño tiene la mitad de nuestras rutas- dijo Deuteros

-Olvídate de eso… hay que salvar la mercancía- dijo Aspros

-Se están escapando!- grito Ignos desactivando su escudo corriendo hacia la rampa, en eso Aspros presiono otro botón cerrando la rampa con una compuerta metálica –rayos!- grito el unicornio golpeando con su látigo de fuego la compuerta tratando de abrirla

-Es inútil amigo… escaparon- dijo Brodek

-Alto ahí, no se muevan caballeros!- grito Cero apuntando a los caballeros con su escopeta al igual que sus soldados rodeándolos -los cascos arriba donde los podamos ver-

-Pierde su tiempo comandante, Lord Draco escapo- dijo Ignos con los cascos arriba al igual que los demás

-Aun así, ustedes quedan arrestados por meterse en mi camino, les di mi advertencia y no me hicieron caso ahora pagaran las consecuencias- dijo Cero sin dejar de apuntarle

-Ignos… ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo escapar?... porque soy muy joven y bello para ir a la cárcel- dijo Brodek en eso el unicornio ve que están debajo de las compuertas donde escapo los Kirines, así que comenzó a congelarlo con sus patas traseras sin que se dieran cuenta

-Oficiales… esposen a estos criminales- dijo Cero mientras los soldados se acercaban a ellos

-Nos iremos de aquí comandante... pero no con ustedes- dijo Ignos en eso golpeo con sus cascos a la compuerta destrozándola al instante, cayendo ahí los caballeros

-Aaahhhhrrgggggg- gritaban los ponys cayendo a quien sabe dónde mientras los soldados disparaban por donde cayeron

-No dejen que se escapen!- gritaba Cero queriendo entrar pero antes de que hiciera eso, Ignos lanza una ráfaga helada en la entrada del lugar impidiéndole el paso a los soldados de la marine -me lleva la chin...- grito la pony hada golpeando el hielo intentando pasar pero no podía -busquen otra ruta de acceso y encuéntrenlos-

-Si comandante- decían la marine al unísono comenzando a buscar

-¿Todos están bien?- dijo Ignos en el suelo al igual que los demás

-Oye… si ibas a hacer algo como eso… ¿avisa primero quieres?- dijo Tennessee levantándose

-Pidan un médico… creo que me dieron un tiro en mis nalgas- dijo Brodek adolorido de los flancos

-O por Celestia- dijo Rockaid observándolo al pony verde viendo que tenía un roce en sus flancos -¿quién te dio un tiro en la cola?... jajajajajajaja-

-Cállate... no es gracioso- grito Brodek -me duele mi orgullo- levantándose con dificultades

-Estas bien, no es nada- dijo Tennessee -a nosotros nos han pasado cosas peores-

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Ignos iluminando el lugar con su cuerno en eso vieron que estaban en unos subterráneos viendo que había unas vías de tren enfrente

-Vías del tren, eso quiere decir que el tren de los Galaxy se encontraba aquí- dijo Rockaid en eso escucharon el silbato de un tren a lo lejos

-Haya van esos hijos de perra, aun podemos alcanzarlos- dijo Ignos

-Ya deben estar lejos de aquí... y lo peor de todo se llevaron toda la mercancía- dijo Brodek -tanto para nada-

-Yo no diría eso- dijo Rockaid revisando las papeles que le arranco a Deuteros- miren esto…- decía enseñándole -es un mapa... bueno la mitad de un mapa-

-Y está marcado con las rutas de ese tren- dijo Tennessee revisando que el mapa tenía unos puntos rojos marcados ahí

-Bien hecho niño... vez Brodek al final de todo esto si valió la pena- dijo Ignos

-Si tú lo dices- dijo Brodek -¿si no les molesta que tal si nos largamos de aquí antes de que la marine nos atrape?-

-Caballeros regresemos a casa- dijo Ignos corriendo por las vías del tren seguido de los demás

En el tren de la Galatic Klaww

-Otro poco y nos atrapan Aspros- dijo el Kirin verde molesto sentando en un sofá

-Pero al menos salvamos la mercancía, eso es lo que importa- dijo Aspros -hay que llevar la mercancía al cliente-

-No podemos entregarla todavía… que no vez que nos están buscando- dijo Deuteros

-Me vale madre hermano, si nos están buscando pues lo recibimos a plomazos ¿cómo la vez?- gritaba Aspros tomándose un trago -podemos con ellos-

-No estás pensando bien hermano, hay que esperar un poco... en cualquier momento cuando bajen su búsqueda trasladaremos la merca... pero ahora lo que necesitamos es esperar un poco- dijo Deuteros

-Estoy hasta la chin...- dijo Aspros enfurecido dando vueltas en el vagón -si no son esos caballeros los que molestan... es esa pony hada que viene a fregarme-

-Llamare a Kandor y el que le diga al cliente lo que paso- dijo Deuteros -y ahí que se regrese a la finca-

-Bueno- dijo Aspros sirviéndose otra copa dando un trago hasta el fondo

La mañana siguiente en el la casa de Holy Blade

-El día termino Ember, es tiempo de que vuelvas al Santuario de Bóreas- dijo Wind apareciendo en la casa del alicornio

-Ya voy Wind- dijo Ember recostada en un sofá al lado del alicornio algo desarreglada -vaya fiesta-

-Y que lo digas, tuvimos la mejor fiesta de todas- dijo Xion volando con ella viendo a sus amigos gatielagos regados en el piso

-Xion… cállate por favor que tengo una resaca- dijo Holy Blade abriendo los ojos -hola Wind-

-¿Nunca cambias verdad Holy Blade?- dijo el lobo al alicornio

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto el alicornio

-Vine por Ember, tiene un entrenamiento que continuar- dijo el lobo

-¿Es necesario?, quiero que este conmigo- dijo Holy abrazándola

-Lo siento pervertido, pero un trato es un trato- dijo Ember mirándose al espejo viendo que tenía una jungla en su melena así que invoco un cepillo con su magia comenzando a peinarse arreglándose

-¿Volveré a verte hermoso ángel?- pregunto Holy

-Tal vez… un día de estos- dijo Ember sonriéndole, dándole un último beso al alicornio el cual acepto con gusto -pórtate bien seductor pervertido-

-Lo intentare- dijo Holy Blade

-Adiós capitana- dijo Kasidi quien se encontraba limpiando acercándose a ella dándole un beso a la yegua

-Cuídate tu también hermosa… un día te visitare en tu otro trabajo- dijo Ember tomándole de los cascos

-La esperare con ansias- dijo la yegua rosa sonriéndole

-Vámonos Ember- dijo el lobo invocando un portal helado entrando ahí

-Adiós queridos amigos, si vienen de visita a Canterlot serán bienvenidos a mi casa- dijo Ember una última vez entrando al portal para luego desaparecer

-Adiós Ember- dijeron los amigos al unísono

-Cuídate ángel plateado- dijo Holy

En el Castillo de la Amistad, Ignos y los demás ponys habían regresado, ahí Twilight los recibió con alegría y de inmediato le contaron lo que paso, Twilight le pido a Spike que enviara una carta a la Princesa Celestia el cual llego al castillo rápidamente contándole lo que sucedió, Ventus también se encontraba ahí en silla de ruedas ya que quería saber cómo les fue, en el cuarto del trono estaban nada mas Twilight, Celestia, Ignos y Ventus los demás se fueron a descansar

-Por lo que veo diría que tuvieron una noche muy agitada- dijo Ventus

-De lo que te perdiste, si no hubiera aparecido la dama de hierro abríamos atrapado a esos alterados- dijo Ignos

-Yo sigo sin poder creer que esa harpía les haya disparado- dijo Twilight molesta -se supone que estamos del mismo lado-

-No para Cero, nos ve a todos como criminales- dijo Celestia también enojada por lo que escucho -esta vez Cero se pasó de la raya-

-¿Pero qué va a hacer princesa?, si va con esa pony hada la encerraran- dijo Ventus

-Está en mi reino así que si va a estar aquí, va a tener que respetar mis leyes- dijo Celestia seriamente

-Y le va a pedir que respete la suyas- al decir eso Ignos, Celestia dio un pequeño grito de desesperación

-Lo se Ignos… lo sé- dijo Celestia poniendo sus cascos en su cara en señal de quererse arrancarse la melena

-Celestia… si vamos todas las princesas y le ponemos un estate quieto estoy seguro que nos dejara en paz- dijo Twilight -hay que intentarlo-

-Twilight no es nece...-

-Claro que lo voy a hacer Ignos, esa mujer casi los mata a plomazos, ¿crees que nos vamos a quedar así con los brazos cruzados?... además de que por su culpa perdimos a los alterados- dijo Twilight

-Rockaid le quito a Deuteros la mitad de un mapa donde están todas las rutas del tren de Galaxy- dijo Ignos

-Pero solamente es la mitad- dijo Ventus

-De algo tiene que servir- dijo Ignos -quizás el agente Straam nos pueda ayudar-

-Hablando de Straam, ¿dónde estará ese Seapony?, no lo he visto últimamente- dijo Twilight

-Debe estar ocupado en algo muy importante- dijo Celestia -¿y Brodek?-

-Está escondido en Sugar Cube Corner... pero siento que esa comandante lo encontrara- dijo Ignos

-¿Podría ayudarlo princesa?- pregunto Ventus

-Veré que puedo hacer por el- dijo Celestia

-¿Y qué haremos con Lord Draco?- pregunto Ignos

-Hasta ahora no hagan nada, Cero y la marine los está buscando desesperadamente y más aún que todavía tiene ese cargamento de armas- dijo Celestia -conociendo a Aspros hará lo imposible para entregar esa mercancía y ahí lo vamos a agarrar así que descansen, disfruten sus días y Ventus recupérate lo antes posible porque te necesitamos para la siguiente misión-

-Así será princesa- dijo Ventus

-Y córtate esa melena- dijo Celestia

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Ventus

-Y Twilight vamos con las demás princesas y le pongamos un alto a esa mujer- dijo Celestia caminando a la salida

-Con mucho gusto princesa- dijo la alicornio de la amistad acompañándola

-¿Quieres que de un mazo de polo Twilight?, algo me dice que la necesitaras- dijo Ignos

-Gracias cariño pero no, nosotras las alicornios podemos con esto y no necesito un garrote- dijo Twilight

-Buena suerte princesas- dijo Ventus animándolas dejando solos a los amigos -están perdidas- decía melancólicamente

-Y que lo digas- dijo Ignos -en fin, porque no vamos a desayunar unos tacos-

-Si por qué no, y de paso podrías llevarme a la casa de Fluttershy- dijo Ventus mientras Ignos lo llevaba en la silla de ruedas

-Claro- dijo Ignos saliendo del castillo yéndose a otro lado

En Canterlot en las calles de la ciudad

-Mira Twilight me llego una carta de ya sabes quién- dijo Spike dándoselo a Twilight comenzando a leerlo -y... ¿qué te dice?-

-Pues dice que me extraña al igual que mis amigas y me pide que no me rinda, que tiempos difíciles vienen y debemos estar preparados y otras cosas más pero son cosas de yeguas- dijo Twilight -ah y dice Ember que te manda saludos-

-Yay- dijo Spike mientras llegaban a la plaza donde estaban las princesas y el príncipe Shining

-¿Han visto a la harpía?- pregunto Twilight

-Está en el parque, es ahora o nunca- dijo Luna

-Cuando vea a esa pony hada juro que le voy a dar un puñetazo en la nariz por haber lastimado la orejita de Rockaid- dijo Cadence

-¿Si sabes que también me encerró en la cárcel verdad?- dijo Shining

-Haaa... si también eso- dijo Cadence como si nada haciendo que el unicornio la viera feo

-Vamos al parque- dijo Celestia seguido de los demás

-Ojala que sea rápido, tengo que recoger a mi hija que está siendo cuidada por mis suegros- dijo Cadence

-Si nos tardamos le decimos a Ignos que la recoja- dijo Twilight

-¿Y que terminen como la última vez?- dijo Spike en el lomo de la alicornio haciendo que se sonrojara, al llegar al parque vieron ahí a la pony hada contemplando el paisaje y también para desgracia de ellas estaba también Blueblood

-Tenía razón príncipe, este parque es bellísimo- dijo Cero relajándose -de verdad lo necesitaba-

-Bueno usted es mi invitada, por lo tanto usted merece la mejor atención posible- dijo el príncipe -después de todo hay que tratar bien a la Marine... hola, hola, queridas tías, prima, Shining, princesa Twilight y... bebe dragón- decía el unicornio saludándolos a las realeza llegando

-¿Se les ofrece algo damas?- pregunto tranquilamente Cero

-No te hagas la inocente… sabes bien por qué estamos aquí- le grito Cadence

-Tuviste el descaro de atacar a los caballeros- dijo Luna

-Casi los matas- dijo Twilight

-Y por su culpa usted arruino nuestra oportunidad de atrapar a Lord Draco- dijo Shining

-Orden... tranquilos, recuerden que estamos del mismo lado- dijo Blueblood tomando la palabra poniéndose en medio protegiendo a la pony hada -recuerden que su trabajo es atrapar a criminales, ella solo hacia su trabajo-

-¿Su trabajo?- dijo Celestia

-Así es princesa- dijo Cero poniéndosele de frente -yo les advertí que no se metieran en mi camino ¿y que hicieron?, tuvieron el descaro de meterse en la cacería que estoy haciendo... si fuera princesa los encerraría en una celda fría sin dejarlos salir sin derecho a fianza-

-Pero no eres princesas, eres solo una oficial- dijo Cadence

-Con órdenes de superiores muy importantes!- le grito Cero

-En eso estamos de acuerdo- dijo Blueblood mirándose en un espejo -princesas por favor es mejor ponerse de lado de ella, es mejor tenerla como aliada que como enemiga... por favor únanse a nosotros, ya verán que no se arrepentirán-

-Prefiero que Ember me acose sexualmente que trabajar con esa mujer- dijo Cadence

-¿Blueblood no lo ves?, esa mujer nos quiere fregar a todos- dijo Shining

-Por favor Shiny, estas exagerando un poco- dijo el unicornio de crin amarilla

-No es mi culpa que prefieran a unos criminales que se hacen pasar por héroes que a la Marine- dijo Cero con sarcasmo -típico de princesas corriente como ustedes-

-Escúchame bien estúpida yegua!- grito Luna tomando la palabra enojándose -no permitiremos que insulten así a nuestros caballeros-

-Para nosotras siempre serán héroes- dijo Celestia

-¿Y su maldita madre no les enseño a respetar a los visitantes verdad?- dijo Cero

-Con mi madre no te metas pu...- grito Luna queriendo abalanzarse sobre ella

-Luna por favor contrólate- dijo Celestia tomándola deteniendo a la fiera

-Escúchame bien perra- decía Luna

-A mí nadie me amenaza porque yo no les tengo miedo- dijo Cero desafiándola -no les tengo miedo a ustedes alicornios, ¿creen que amenazándome impedirán mi trabajo?... pues se equivocan!- gritaba la pony hada

-Ya vieron… ya la hicieron enojar- dijo Blueblood

-He recibido varias amenazas de mis enemigos y aun así me vale madre... ustedes no son nada más, alicornio que son unas inútiles buenas para nada que no pueden hacer bien su trabajo- dijo Cero

-Eso no es cierto, hemos hecho muchas cosas buenas como princesas- dijo Twilight

-Yo voy a continuar con mi trabajo como se me dé me la regalada gana así que por favor de la manera más atenta o se quitan de mi camino o las encierro a todas ustedes!- grito la pony hada -ahora si me disculpan tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y no tengo tiempo para ustedes- alejándose de las princesas seguido de Blueblood dejando a las alicornios, príncipe y bebe dragón con la palabra en la boca

Más tarde

-Bueno al menos no nos encerró en la cárcel como a Shining- dijo Spike caminando con Twilight de regreso a la estación del tren

-"No pueden hacer bien su trabajo"... estoy tan frustrada- dijo Twilight imitándola mientras rechinando los dientes -debí haber aceptado ese mazo de polo que me ofrecía Ignos-

-No me sorprende el por qué esa mujer se haya ganado tantos enemigos- dijo Spike -todos la han de querer muerta-

-Y que lo digas- dijo Twilight gruñendo

-¿Y qué tal si regresamos a Ponyville y vamos al spa para que te relajes?- dijo Spike tomándole del casco -¿qué dices?-

-Creo un día en el spa me caería bien- dijo Twilight sonriéndole un poco llegando a la esquina de una calle chocando con alguien la alicornio -perdón disculpe-

-Lo siento fue mi culpa- decía una yegua hermosa un poco mayor que Twilight color mostaza, crin larga con risos rojo carmesí con una línea blanca, con una trenza con cola de caballo al igual que la cola que era larga, llevaba un vestido ligero color verde con negro mangas al descubierto mostrándose su cutie mark que era una rosa con alas blancas -yo era la que estaba distraída, estaba conociendo esta ciudad no me di cuenta-

-¿Eres nueva?- pregunto Twilight

-Llegue hace unas semanas atrás y todavía no conozco el lugar- dijo la yegua color mostaza riendo traviesamente

-Me llamo Twilight, él es mi amigo Spike- dijo la alicornio presentándose

-Hola- dijo Spike saludando

-No puede ser... ¿es usted Twilight Sparkle la princesa de la amistad?- decía la yegua

-Sí, esa soy yo- decía sonriéndole

-Mi nombre es Cristal Living- dijo la yegua presentándose

-Gusto en conocerte Cristal Living- dijo Spike

-¿Quieres que te hagamos un recorrido para que conozcas mejor el lugar?- pregunto Twilight -soy muy buena guía-

-Gracias pero tengo acompañantes y quede de reunirme con ellos- dijo la yegua mostaza alejándose -gusto en conocerlos chicos-

-adiós Cristal- decía la yegua y el dragón al unísono

-Qué bonita era esa yegua- dijo Spike

-Mucho cuidado Spike no vayas a encelar a Ember- decía ella mientras seguían su camino

-Jajaja... muy graciosa- dijo Spike con sarcasmo -no le vayas a decir- decía él bebe preocupado

En la casa de Fluttershy

-Fluttershy... Fluttershy... Fluttershy-

-¿Que pasa Ventus?... parece que vistes a un pony zombi- decía la pegaso amarilla bajando muy asustada

-¿Que pony zombi ni que nada?... quítame a esta horrible bestia de aquí!- gritaba Ventus con toda la cara pintada con un plumón negro, tenía bigote, florecitas, dibujos de animales y un letrero que decía "soy una yegua y no me arrepiento" por parte del conejo Ángel quien era el responsable de todo esto

-Ángel te dije que dejaras en paz a Ventus- dijo Fluttershy con autoridad pero el conejo le aventó el plumón dándole en la cabeza

-Maldita bestia, juro que cuando me recupere te pondré en esta silla de ruedas!- grito Ventus completamente furioso pero Ángel le saco la legua para después reírse

-Jajajajajajajaja- el conejo se fue saltando, saliendo de la casa

-¿Cómo puedes soportar esto?- dijo Ventus mientras la pegaso amarilla comenzaba a reírse al ver como estaba pintado -¿te estas riendo?-

-No cielo... como crees- dijo Fluttershy disimuladamente

-Lo sabia te estas riendo- dijo Ventus y al final no pudo resistirse más la pegaso y dio una carcajada

-Jajajajaja-

-Fluttershy no es gracioso!- grito Ventus pero aun así la pegaso continuo riéndose -¿porque me pasa esto a mí?-

Esa noche en el Castillo de la Amistad

-Hola mocoso- dijo Starlight en el laboratorio

-Que hay Glimmer- dijo Rockaid armando su autómata

-¿Sigues con esa cosa?- pregunto Starlight -vas a hacer que te mate-

-Para tu información ya lo termine- dijo Rockaid enseñándole todo el endoesqueleto metálico

-¿Tan rápido?-

-Tenía otro de repuesto por si el anterior prototipo explotaba- dijo Rockaid con unas pinturas y placas metálicas -solo falta darle los toques finales... ¿quieres ayudarme?-

-Mientras tengas apagado esa cosa por mi está bien- dijo Starlight tomando el soplete poniéndole otra placa -por cierto nunca te pregunte… ¿qué piensas hacer con él?-

-Se lo daré a alguien en especial- dijo Rockaid, y así el enano y la unicornio estuvieron toda la noche dándole toques al autómata

Al día siguiente en Sugar Cube Corner

-Brindo por mi pony y amiga de toda la vida Sweetie Belle!- dijo Rockaid sentando en una mesa con su chica al lado brindando con una copa de jugo de uva -que nuestra amistad, cariño y amor dure toda la vida-

-Qué lindo eres Rockaid... ¿quién diría que han pasado dos años?- dijo Sweetie Belle sonrojada mientras tomaba un trago a su copa mágicamente -me sorprende que no lo hayas olvidado-

-¿Cómo olvidarlo mi vida?, este fue el día en que te conocí la primera vez, recuerdas... cuando estaba en la casa de Rarity- dijo Rockaid

-Mientras te metía una regañada por haberte escapado de tu casa- dijo Sweetie

-Veo que si te acuerdas- dijo Rockaid en eso la potranca le da al enano una caja con un moño -mi reina… no debiste haberte molestado-

-Espero que te guste, yo mismo lo hice- dijo la potranca blanca mientras en recepción Pinkie y Brodek veían este bello momento

-¿Qué lindo es el amor no crees Pinkie?- dijo Brodek

-Si me acuerdo del día en que te conocí… estabas tan delicioso- dijo la pony rosa

-Pinkie me haces sonrojar, ¿además que esperabas?... soy un bombón para ti- dijo Brodek soltando una risilla volteándola a ver -ohhh estabas hablándole al cupcake-

-Así es- dijo la pony rosa comiéndoselo -como te amo cupcake... no le vayas a decir a la rebanada de pastel que tengo guardada en el ferri- decía eso mientras ponía una cara de "Celestia dame fuerzas para amarla"

-Vaya... pero qué lindo de tu parte Sweetie- dijo Rockaid viendo lo que había dentro y era una bufanda mal tejida y rota

-Como está llegando el frio pensé que necesitarías una bufanda- dijo Sweetie Belle sonriéndole -¿te gusta?... la hice yo durante mis clases de costura-

-Hay mi vida no debiste haberte molestado- dijo Rockaid poniéndosela en el cuello -(en serio… no debiste)... me siento tan mal que no te traje ningún regalo-

-No necesito un regalo tuyo... que estés conmigo es mi mayor regalo- dijo la potranca blanca

-Como quisiera darte ese regalo que tanto quiero darte, pero como puedes ver aun somos menores de edad- dijo el enano haciendo la seña de que Pinkie y Brodek fueran a la cocina trayendo ahí un enorme regalo, una caja blanca con un moño rosa viéndolo la potranca -pero en fin dices que estas feliz así que mejor tirare este...-

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!- grito Sweetie dándole muchos besos en la mejilla corriendo hacia el regalo quien comenzó a saltar de alegría alrededor del regalo -es mío, es mío, es mío-

-Sabía que no podías resistirte- dijo Rockaid

-Bueno… ¿qué es Sweetie?, estoy tan emocionada y nerviosa... estoy nerviosionada- dijo Pinkie

-Woow... no sabía que existía esa palabra, creo que lo pondré en el diccionario de Pinkie Pie por que enserio que profundo- dijo Brodek –bueno… ¿qué esperas niña?, ábrelo- en eso Sweetie comenzó a abrirlo

-Espera... traeré a los demás, no se lo deben perder!- grito Pinkie corriendo velozmente

Cinco minutos después las manes, los caballeros, las cruzzaders, Spike, Starlight, Buttom y Brodek estaban todos reunidos

-Qué lindo detalle te hizo Rockaid- dijo Applebloom

-Se ve que si te consiente- dijo Scootaloo

-Bueno, ahora que todos están reunidos... quiero decir unas breves palabras- dijo Rockaid

-Rockaid... ¿qué es esa cosa horrible que tienes en el cuello?, es horrible- grito Rarity con un drama

-¿Qué?... ¿esto?... es una bufanda- dijo Rockaid

-Yo se la hice... ¿a poco no me quedo muy linda hermana?- dijo Sweetie Belle

-¿Tu lo hiciste?- dijo Rarity con una cara de "no inventes"

-Parece que salió de la basura-

-Ignos!- grito Twilight

-Deberían de condenar esa bufanda-

-Spike!- grito Twilight

-Oigan silencio, dejen al enano hablar- dijo Ventus -continua-

-Gracias Ventus... agradezco a todos por haber venido aquí y créanme este regalito pensaba dárselo hasta su cumpleaños pero gracias a la ayuda de Glimmer aquí presente... pude terminarlo anoche así que denle un aplauso a ella- dijo Rockaid apuntando a Starlight quien se sonrojaba mientras su amigos le aplaudían

-Así se hace Glimmer- dijo Tennessee

-Esa es nuestra amiga… viva- dijo Fluttershy

-Esa es mi alumna… wooohoooo- gritaba Twilight de emoción

-No es nada- decía la unicornio rosa toda sonrojada

-Y agradezco a Pinkie y a Brodek por haberlo traído aquí- dijo Rockaid en eso las ponys aplaudían a la pony fiestera

-Gracias bello publico los amo- dijo Pinkie agradecida

-Ahora aplaudan a su estrella!- grito Brodek en eso los ponys dejaron de aplaudir mientras se escuchaba el canto de un grillo y una leve tos -jodanse todos ustedes!- grito el pony verde

-En fin quiero que...-

-¿Ya vas a terminar tu discurso guey?... por qué enserio me estoy durmiendo Hunter-

-Cállate Buttom!- grito Rockaid -en fin... Sweetie comienza abrirlo-

-Que emoción, que emoción, que emoción- dijo la potranca blanca desenrollando el listón rosado

-Yeguas y caballos, potrancas y... Buttom…- decía Rockaid mientras el potrillo le veía feo -caballeros reales, princesa de la amistad y bebe dragón les presento el futuro!- grito el enano en esa última parte mientras Sweetie quitaba el listón abriéndose la caja completamente revelándose lo que contenía

-woooooowwww- todos los presente que estaban ahí quedaron pasmados por lo que vieron sin poder creer lo que estaba ahí


	9. El poder de la informacion

**_*Capitulo 9:El poder de la informacion_**

-Increíble…- decían los pony al unísono por lo que estaban viendo sus ojos

-Es...- decía Rarity

-Sweetie Belle!- decían las cruzzaders, al abrir el obsequio Sweetie Belle apareció ahí en versión autómata, lo interesante de todo esto es que tenía exactamente la forma de la potranca blanca, la misma crin, la misma cola, con todo y cutie mark, salvo el hecho de que tenía una especie de núcleo redondo en el centro del pecho

-¿A poco no quedo muy cool?- dijo Rockaid emocionado -debería ver sus caras… no tiene precio-

-Es oficial... este niño está completamente enfermo- dijo Brodek -míralo hasta hizo un maniquí con la forma de ella-

-Oye… no es un maniquí!- grito Rockaid

-Rockaid, ¿quién te conociera?... no sabía que tuvieras el descaro de darle una muñeca idéntica a ella- dijo Buttom burlándose de el -¿quién te conociera?… no te conformas con una así que te hiciste otra, maldito enfermo-

-Cállate!- grito Rockaid -¿a ti quien te pregunto?-

-Vaya Rockaid... me sorprendes- dijo Rarity observando a la Sweetie Belle que había ahí

-Y es metálica- dijo Rainbow dándole un golpecito

-Da miedo- dijo Fluttershy ocultándose atrás de la silla de ruedas de Ventus

-Tiene la misma apariencia de Sweetie- dijo Pinkie pellizcándole las mejillas

-Soy… yo Pinkie- dijo Sweetie Belle

-Upsi, potranca equivocada- dijo Pinkie riéndose yendo a la otra Sweetie -se ve tan real- decía la pony rosa contemplándolo

-incluso la cutie mark- dijo Applebloom viendo la misma cutie mark que su amiga que era el escudo con una nota de música

-Salvo que el otro flanco no la tiene…- dijo Scootaloo viendo el flanco izquierdo -¿cómo explicas eso genio?-

-Ups… perdón por eso- dijo Rockaid sacando de su chaleco un parche pegándoselo en el flanco apareciéndole la cutie mark -es que tenía la enfermedad de hasbro… je je je-

-¿Este es tu proyecto súper secreto?, hacerte una muñeca sexual- dijo Tennessee -mejor te habría traído una, de una tiendita especial que conozco-

-No es una muñeca sexual!- grito Rockaid

-¿Y cómo es que sabes de ese lugar cola anillada?- pregunto Applejack mientras el vaquero comenzó a reírse traviesamente

-No es eso que dices Tennessee, es una máquina- explico Twilight

-¿Una maquina?- decían las ponys al unísono

-¿Cómo esas de las películas?- dijo Ignos

-Claro que no es un robot, es un Autómata para ser exactos- explico Starlight

-¿Un autómata?- decía Sweetie Belle en eso Rockaid se acercó a la cabeza viendo ahí un pequeño interruptor en la parte debajo de la nuca

-Atras todo el mundo voy a activarla- dijo Rockaid haciendo que retrocedieran -(por favor… que no explote, por favor… que no explote)- dijo en su mente

-(Por favor… que no explote, que no explote)- decía Glimmer

-Aguas enano, que no se te vaya a revelar- dijo Rainbow advirtiéndole

-Que la boca se te haga chicharrón Rainbow-

-Starlight!- decía Twilight

-Lo siento… pero no tienes idea de lo que tuve que pasar- dijo la unicornio rosa seriamente en eso Rockaid acciona el interruptor pero no hubo resultado

-No pasó nada- dijo Applebloom

-Buuu!... que fiasco, quiero mi dinero!- dijo Brodek abucheándolo

-Brodek!- grito Ignos

-Sáquenlo!- dijo Buttom

-Buttom!- dijo Scootaloo en eso el autómata comenzó a moverse poco

-Se está moviendo!- grito Pinkie

-Vamos- dijo Rockaid dándole ánimos a su creación -no me hagas quedar en ridículo... vamos... hermosa- dijo el enano en eso varias chispas salieron del cuerpo del autómata

-Va a explotar!- grito Pinkie

-Sálvense quien pueda!- grito Glimmer

-Esperen… miren- decía Applejack viendo como los ojos del autómata se abrían mostrando sus ojos con visores color azul cielo sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban presentes comenzando a moverse torpemente

-Funciona!- grito Rockaid con alegría -¿cómo la ves Mustafá el incrédulo?- dijo mirando a Buttom seriamente

-No inventes, ese niño dio vida a algo- dijo Brodek

-Y no exploto... ¿será que estoy en un universo alterno y todo eso?- dijo Ignos

-Vamos Sweetie… dile algo- dijo Rockaid

-No gracias pero...-

-No seas tímida mi vida, solamente salúdala- dijo Rockaid empujándola acercándola a su yo robótico

-Ehh... hola- dijo Sweetie Belle en eso el autómata comenzó a verla -mi nombre es Sweetie Belle- decía la unicornio presentándose extendiendo su casco

-...- la autómata no entendía lo que estaba haciendo así que extendió su brazo comenzando a saludarla dando entender a los ponys que es inofensiva

-Estas... fría- dijo Sweetie Belle -¿cuál es tu nombre?... ¿si tiene nombre verdad Rockaid?-

-Por supuesto que sí... su nombre es autómata 238-ST90028Z- dijo Rockaid

-¿Ahora podrías decirlo en español enano?- dijo Twilight

-O para que no lo entiendan mejor llámenla… Sweetie Bot- dijo Rockaid dando una gran sonrisa

-¿Sweetie Bot?- decían los ponys

-Hola soy Pinkie mucho gusto, bienvenido a Sugar Cube Corner, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí?, ¿te gustaría conocer el lugar?, y lo más importante a todo esto ¿quieres ser mi amiga?- dijo Pinkie

-...- la robot no entendía nada de lo que decía así que puso su casco en su cara

-Lo tomare como un si- dijo Pinkie -ya sé que le voy a hacer-

-Adivino… ¿una fiesta?- dijo Brodek

-Siii!... y que mejor forma de empezar una fiesta que con un delicioso pastel... para darle la bienvenida a Sweetie Bot ahora regreso- decía la pony rosa yendo a la cocina

-Jajajaja tienes los cascos bien fríos- dijo Spike mientras la autómata lo examinaba presionándole sus mejillas

-Vaya enano… debo admitirlo te luciste esta vez- dijo Twilight felicitándolo

-Lo hicimos Twilight, tu, yo y Glimmer… todos lo hicimos- dijo Rockaid chocando casco con la princesa y con su estudiante

-¿Quién diría que ese cerebrito tuyo pudiera hacer algo como eso y que no explote?- dijo Rainbow

-Conociéndola se ve adorable- dijo Fluttershy mientras Sweetie Bot tomaba una de sus alas examinándola detenidamente

-¿De dónde sacaste los materiales para crear esa sexi versión de Sweetie?- pregunto Buttom haciendo sonrojar a la potranca

-Tengo mis secretitos- dijo Rockaid -además a ti que te importa-

-Rockaid!- grito Twilight

-¿Qué le voy a estar diciendo mis secretos a mi némesis?- dijo Rockaid

-Púdrete en el infierno Hunter- dijo Buttom

-Di lo que quieras Buttom, tu no importas… ¿qué dices mi vida?, ¿te gusto tu regalito?- pregunto Rockaid a Sweetie Belle

-Bueno yo...-

-¿No… te gusto?- dijo Rockaid con las orejas caídas

-Claro me gusta pero... ¿no es peligrosa?- pregunto Sweetie

-Tranquila nena, no lastimaría ni una mosca- dijo Rockaid

-No lo sé, a mí no me convence tanto- dijo Applejack

-¿Por qué lo dices Applejack?- pregunto Rainbow

-¿Que no han visto en las películas donde hay robots?, siempre terminan rebelándose contra su creador y al final terminan extinguiendo a los ponys- dijo Applejack asustándose -y las maquinas gobiernan el mundo-

-Recuérdame tesoro no dejarte ver ese tipo de películas- dijo Tennessee

-Es verdad cola anillada, ¿qué pasa si tu cosa esa termina rebelándose?- pregunto preocupada Applejack

-Adiós a la raza equina- dijo Fluttershy asustándose

-¿Enano es buena idea que esa cosa este con Sweetie?- pregunto Spike

-Relájense, Sweetie Bot no haría ese tipo de cosas, esta solamente programada para proteger a Sweetie Belle en caso de que corra peligro- dijo el enano – además yo también he visto decenas de películas de robots con Cadence… así que programe a Sweetie Bot siguiendo las tres leyes de la robótica-

-¿Estás seguro enano?- Twilight lo vio sorprendida

-Por supuesto- dijo el enano seguro de si mismo

-Bien… entonces dime ¿Cuáles son esas tres leyes?-

-Está bien Twilight… ley número uno…- Rockaid se aclaró la garganta – un robot no puede atacar a un pony, grifo, cebra, dragón u otra clase de ser organico, ley numero dos… un robot debe obedecer todas las ordenes de su ser a cargo, siempre y cuando estas órdenes no entren en conflicto con la primera ley… y tercera ley… tercera ley… tercera… bueno… creo que con la primera y la segunda tienes- dijo al final dando una sonrisa

-Eres todo un loco… ¿sabías enano?- dijo Twilight llevándose un casco a la cara

-Pero eso no cambia nada… no lastimara ni a una mosca-

-¿En serio?- dijo Sweetie

-Por supuesto, sé que en ocasiones debo irme por largo tiempo y me preocupo mucho por ti nena… no quiero que nada malo te pase por eso cree a Sweetie Bot para protegerte mientras no esté- dijo Rockaid

-Gracias Rockaid- dijo la potranca blanca dándole un abrazo y un beso

-Oye Sweetie Bot… ¿quieres comer un cupcake?- dio Scootaloo ofreciéndole uno

-Altoooo!- dijo Rockaid viendo eso quitándoselo, tirándolo al piso y pisándolo

-monstros!- grito Brodek recogiéndolo -¿cómo pudiste hacer eso?- dijo el pony verde

-Lo siento pero tenía que hacerlo- dijo Rockaid -Sweetie, cruzzaders y demás que están aquí escúchenme, pase lo que pase no deben darle de comer alimentos orgánicos-

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Applebloom

-Porque es un robot, o sea hello- dijo Rockaid mientras le daba un pequeño libro a su pony especial -este es un manual resumido de las funciones de Sweetie Bot... lee la página once por favor-

-Ok- dijo Sweetie Belle dándole una hojeada -oohhh... aquí dice que Sweetie Bot solamente come diamantes y aceite-

-Es para darle energia al núcleo que tiene- dijo Rockaid tocando el pecho donde estaba el núcleo sacando de ahí unos diamantes haciendo que se los comiera -el aceite es para que no se le oxiden los engranajes-

-Pobres diamantes… eran tan jóvenes- dijo Tennessee triste haciendo un drama

-No exageres querido- dijo Rarity -¿de dónde sacaste los diamantes enano?-

-De tu boutique- dijo Rockaid hablando de mas tapándose la boca

-Mis diamantes!- gritaba Rarity dramáticamente viendo a la Bot como se los comía

-No seas dramática querida- dijo Tennessee

-Yo no soy dramática!- grito la unicornio blanca

-Solo fueron unos pocos… todo es por la ciencia- dijo Rockaid

-El pastel pronto estará listo- dijo Pinkie con un tazón revolviendo la masa

-Pinkie esa cosa no puede comer lo que comemos- explico Ventus -solo diamantes y aceite-

-En ese caso el pastel será para nosotros- dijo Pinkie emocionada -esta fiesta será súper- decía viendo el libro de recetas que tenía en su cola -creo que me falta esto... oigan caballeros ¿alguno de ustedes tienen tres huevos?-

-Pinkie!- grito Ventus sonrojado mientras los demás yeguas comenzaban a reírse por lo que dijo

-¿Que paso Pinkie así nos llevamos?- dijo Brodek

-Pues yo conozco a uno que no tiene... ¿verdad Buttom?- dijo Rockaid mientras el potrillo café lo veía feo -¿pero tres?-

-Pues tenía un pariente que tenía tres, en paz descanse- dijo Tennessee

-Yo conocí a alguien que le quitaron los dos- dijo Ignos

-¿Estaba enfermo?- pregunto Spike

-Fue Ember…- dijo Ignos -es que le fue infiel-

-Auch- dijo Spike

-Hablo de huevos para preparar el pastel- dijo Pinkie

-Aaaahh- decían los corceles ya aliviados

-Hubieras empezado desde ahí Pinkie- dijo Ventus mientras la pony rosa reía traviesamente y así el día paso rápidamente y Pinkie Pie como siempre había realizado una fiesta de bienvenida para la autómata conocida como Sweetie Bot, el día paso rápidamente y desde ese entonces ya había pasado más de una semana

En la finca Galaxy

-¿Y bien mijo?- pregunto Aspros a su hijo quien había llegado hace poco

-Lo mismo de siempre papá, nada ha cambiado… esos hijos de yegua de la Marine nos siguen buscando- dijo Kandor

-No puede ser… llevamos más de una semana y esos cab... siguen fregándonos- dijo Aspros enojándose -ya quiero salir, entrar en acción y tirar plomo-

-Estas exagerando hermano... estos días aquí escondidos me han servido bastante- dijo Deuteros quien cargaba a su hijo Charmy en su lomo -paso tiempo de calidad con mi hijo-

-Papá es divertido- dijo el potrillo verde

-Pues yo también he aprovechado el tiempo y pase estos días con mi abuela, hasta tejí un suéter con ella- dijo Kandor enseñándoles un suéter que tejió, que era color amarillo con letras rojas hechas a garra que decían "Kandor es el que manda" -y rompí mi record en el ping pong- el Kirin marrón corrió a una mesa que había ahí jugando ping pong contra sí mismo -y no digas que la pasaste mal papa, por si mal no recuerdo anduviste de caliente con Selina-

-Es verdad- dijo Aspros riéndose en esa parte

-Pasamos una bonita semana familiar sin plomo, sin escapar, sin días de trabajo- decía Sunflower llegando con ellos -como me gustaría que así fuera todos los días-

-A mí también mamá... pero eso no se puede- dijo Deuteros

-Soñar no cuesta nada- decía la pony color azul obscuro

-Ya tendremos otros momentos para pasarla en familia, ama, ahora lo que viene es la chamba- dijo Aspros

-¿Problema de trabajo mis queridos alterados?- decía Darsy apareciendo

-Nada de lo que te importe Darsy- dijo Aspros

-Les recuerdo que todavía está abierta la oferta que le hice hace poco... de contratar al sicario que les estoy recomendando- dijo la yegua

-Ni madres... no necesito de un sicario para que haga mi trabajo… yo puedo hacerlo, somos Galaxy y ese es nuestro trabajo- dijo Aspros

-Como quieras, si cambian de parecer llámenme- dijo Darsy riéndose malvadamente abandonando el lugar

-¿Y si Darsy tiene razón?- pregunto Deuteros -tal vez lo podríamos contratar para que se encargue de los caballeros-

-Estamos bien, hemos estado en peores situaciones… tu tranquilo y yo nervioso hermano- dijo Aspros seriamente mientras se tomaba su trago de vino que se había servido

En el Castillo de Canterlot, en la habitación real de Celestia

-Esto es lo que me receto el doctor- dijo la alicornio del día en la bañera disfrutando de un baño de burbujas con una toalla en la cabeza comenzando a dormirse, de pronto alguien abría la puerta del baño apareciendo ahí una sombra acercándose a la alicornio dormida comenzando poner sus garras en el cuello, comenzando a darle un masaje terapéutico -que rico- decía Celestia disfrutándolo

-¿Te gusta?- decía la sombra

-Me fascina… no pares- decía Celestia hablando dormida

-Te ves tensa mi querida Celestia… ¿por qué mejor no me abres espacio en esa bañera para quitarte por completo ese estrés que tienes?- decía la sombra en un tono seductor, cuando la alicornio abre los ojos se lleva una sorpresa por lo que estaba viendo

-Hola mi querida Celestia- decía un draconecus saludándolo

-Aaaaahhrrgg- la alicornio grito asustando al draconecus

-Aaaaahhrrggg- gritaba el draconecus

-Aaaaahhrrggg- gritaba Celestia

-Aaaaahhrrggg-

-Aaaaahhrrggg-

-Aaaaahhrrggg- gritaban la alicornio y el draconecus al unísono

-Discord!- gritaba Celestia tomando una toalla tapándose todo su hermoso cuerpo mientras se sonrojaba

-Celestia por favor no es para tanto- dijo Discord tomando forma de una bañera asustando a la alicornio quien salió de la bañera rápidamente

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- gritaba Celestia

-Pues vine a ver como sigues mi querida Celestia ya que escuche que te ha estado yendo muy mal en estos días- decía el draconecus tomando la forma de la toalla en la estaba tapada Celestia asustándose, aventándola mientras Discord tomaba su forma original

-Estaba relajándome hasta que llegaste- dijo la alicornio tomando otra toalla

-Pues mis diagnostico me dice todo lo contrario- dijo Discord vestido de doctor tomando el brazo izquierdo de la alicornio revisándole el pulso viendo que sus niveles estaban muy altos -mi amor estas bastante estresada-

-No soy tu maldito amor!- grito ella enojándose con el -¿se me nota mucho?-

-Si… y puedo decir que la causa de todo eso es esa comandante de la Marine ¿o me equivoco?- dijo Discord en eso el cuerpo de Celestia comenzó a sentir un escalofrió -di justo en el clavo-

-No sé qué hacer Discord, esa mujer me tienen odio desde hace tiempo- dijo Celestia -y me ha estado presionando bastante en estos días-

-Con el asunto del traficante…- dijo Discord -estoy al tanto de todo- decía enseñándole un libreto de "El Juego del Poder" -solo te diré esto Celestia… soy el amo del caos y no le tengo miedo a ese Lord Draco ni a la comandante esa-

-Pues deberías temerles, los dos son muy peligrosos- dijo Celestia abriendo una llave tirando agua en la bañera

-No voy a permitir que esa comandante le haga la vida imposible a mi Celestia- dijo Discord -tu no más dime donde vive esa perra y con gusto me deshago de ella-

-¿En serio harías eso por mí?- decía Celestia comenzado a sonrojarse

-Por ti haría lo que fuera- dijo Discord tomándola del casco

-Es lo más lin... nooo por supuesto que no!- dijo Celestia recuperando la razón -no quiero tener broncas con esa mujer-

-Pero Celestia-

-No Discord, no quiero caer tan bajo... no voy a agredirla, soy una princesa y tengo que tolerarla- dijo la alicornio cerrando la llave

-Tal vez Lu...-

-Y no metas a mi hermana en tus locuras- amenazo Celestia apuntándole con su casco fríamente

-Está bien, que genio… ya te pareces a Ventus- dijo el draconecus

-Lo siento, bueno… si no te molesta quisiera tener un rato de privacidad- dijo la alicornio, en eso Discord comenzó a abrazarla cariñosamente

-¿Y si mejor te acompaño y tenemos un poco de diversión y hacemos ese hijo que nos prometimos?- dijo el draconecus poniendo sus garras en los flancos de ella comenzando a enojarse

-Disssssscoooooord!- grito la alicornio prendiéndose en llamas dándole un puñetazo en la cara, lanzándolo hasta el techo atravesándolo, saliendo de ahí por los aires lejos de la alicornio

-No me arrepientooooooo!- decía Discord desapareciendo en el aire

-Vaya ya no estoy estresada, ¿quién diría que golpear a Discord serviría como anti-estrés?... jejeje- decía Celestia riéndose un poco mientras continuaba con su relajante baño

En la Boutique Carrusel

-Cuando termine estos vestidos serán un completo éxito- dijo Rarity terminando de diseñar unos vestidos

-Me sigues sorprendiendo como siempre Rarity- dijo Ventus quien ya se encontraba mejor ya que podía caminar excepto que tenía su brazo derecho enyesado

-Sigue así y serás reconocida por todo el mundo por tu moda- dijo Twilight

-Gracias queridos- dijo Rarity poniendo los vestidos en los aparadores -parece que a este le falta un diamante mas- decía ella tomando uno cuando de pronto se llevó una gran sorpresa -Sweetie Belle!-

-¿Que pasa hermana porque gritas tanto?- decía Sweetie bajando

-Por esto- decía Rarity enseñándole como su contraparte mecanizada estaba comiéndose las gemas -¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no permitas que tu autómata se coma mis gemas?-

-No es mi culpa… Sweetie Bot tiene hambre- dijo Sweetie Belle

-Esa cosa traga igual que Ignos- decía Ventus al ver como el autómata comía

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Ventus- dijo Twilight melancólicamente

-Si no tuvieras gemas así de suculentas y regadas en la boutique ella no se las comería- dijo Sweetie Belle

-Pero aun asi...-

-Hola chicos- dijo Rockaid entrando a la boutique

-Hola enano- decían los ponys saludándolo

-¿Que hacen?- pregunto Rockaid

-Tu horrible robot se esa comiendo mis gemas otra vez- dijo Rarity apuntando a Sweetie Bot

-¿Pues qué esperabas?… tiene hambre la pobre- dijo Rockaid acercándose a su chica -¿qué paso mi reina?, ¿porque me llamaste?-

-Ahorita veraz- dijo la potranca –Sweetie Bot está muy arrepentida Rarity- dijo Sweetie Belle poniéndose al lado de ella -¿cómo se dice Sweetie Bot?... como te enseñe-

-...- la autómata veía a Sweetie Belle mirando después a los demás en especial a Rarity -lo... si…en...to...- decía hablando como la potranca versión robótica

-¿Hablo?- decían los ponys al unísono sorprendidos por lo que dijo

-No inventes!... esa cosa hablo- grito Rockaid asustándose

-¿Desde cuando habla?- pregunto Twilight sin poder creerlo

-Tienes como tres días... pero solamente dice pocas palabras- dijo Sweetie Belle

-Increíble- decía Rockaid

-¿Cómo?... ¿no sabías que podía hablar enano?- dijo Ventus

-Si tú construiste ese Bot- dijo Rarity

-Bueno... digo... si... habla pero... nunca pude hacerla hablar... es muy tímida- dijo Rockaid comenzando a examinarla -(es sorprendente, debe de estar desarrollando conciencia propia... ya me estoy asustando)... ¿tú le moviste a algo Twilight?-

-No- dijo la alicornio

-Rockaid… no es por nada pero esa autómata como dices me está asustando- dijo Rarity

-Rarity no exageres- dijo Rockaid

-No estoy exagerando… ¿pero qué tal si nos hace algo a mi linda hermana y a mí?- dijo la unicornio blanca recostándose en su sofá haciendo un drama

-dra...ma...ti...ca…- dijo Sweetie Bot

-Así es Sweetie Bot, mi hermana es toda una dramática- dijo Sweetie Belle sonriendo

-Yo no soy dramática!- grito Rarity

-Vamos a llevarla a la casa club Sweetie, esto lo tienen que ver las demás cruzzaders- dijo Rockaid

-Buena idea, vamos Sweetie Bot- dijo la potranca saliendo de la boutique en compañía de la autómata dejándolos solos

-Ok... eso fue extraño- dijo Ventus rascándose la cabeza cuando de pronto

-Cuidado abajo-

-¿Escucharon eso?- pregunto Rarity, acto seguido una criatura cae de la nada en frente de ella dejando un enorme hueco de en el techo -mi boutique!-

-¿Pero qué diablos?- preguntaba Twilight mientras los ponys veían salir a un draconecus lastimadito

-No puede ser… ¿el golpe de Celestia me mando hasta acá?- decía Discord sacudiéndose el polvo que traía como perrito manchando a los ponys

-Discord- decían las yeguas al unisonó

-Genial… ¿qué está haciendo la cabra mutante aquí?- dijo Ventus limpiándose al igual que las demás

-A mi también me da gusto verlas queridas ponys- dijo el draconecus ya limpio

-¿Tienes idea de lo que le hiciste a mi boutique?- gritaba Rarity viendo el hoyo que había arriba de ella

-Hacía falta una remodelación al lugar... deja de ser tan dramática- dijo Discord

-YO NO SOY DRAMATICA!- gritaba Rarity haciendo que se desmantelara el draconecus por el grito

-No me grites que ando lastimadito, tengo el corazón destrozado- dijo Discord reacomodándose

-Adivino… ¿intentaste volver a ligarte a Celestia y te mando a volar como siempre?- dijo Twilight

-Así es... ¿por qué me pasa esto a mí?, ¿por queeee?- dijo Discord recostándose en el sofá cama de Rarity haciendo un drama -en fin… ¿que están haciendo?-

-Nada de lo que te interese- dijo Ventus

-¿Y por qué dices eso caballero real?- dijo el draconecus apareciendo de la nada atrás del pegaso rojo abrazándolo -¿que no vez que somos amigos?... sus problemas son mis problemas-

-Quítate... no me pegues tus piojos- grito Ventus haciéndose a un lado

-Tenemos problemas muy serios Discord- dijo Twilight

-¿Te refieres a los problemas del traficante y de la Marine?- pregunto Discord -lo es todo princesa y les digo algo, a mí también me está cayendo mal esa pony hada llamada Cero, ¿qué dicen si unimos fuerzas y echamos a esos hijos de perra de la Marine lejos de nuestro amado reino?- decía vestido de militar

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con el- dijo el pegaso rojo apoyando al señor del caos

-Si hacemos eso meteremos a Celestia en más problemas- dijo Twilight bajándole los ánimos -y no quiero eso para ella-

-Que aguafiestas eres Twilight- dijo Discord –entonces… ¿qué sugieres princesita?-

-Ayudarla con otras cosas... como por ejemplo ¿de dónde demonios Lord Draco consigue las armas?, sabemos su fuente de poder y son los cristales Tricillium, pero ¿cómo carajos las está haciendo?- decía la alicornio caminando en círculos

-Sabemos que tiene fábricas- dijo Rarity -y de ahí las hacen-

-¿Pero cómo pudo tener acceso a ellas?- dijo Twilight -¿si me estoy dando a entender?-

-Si descubrimos el origen de esas armas, tal vez estemos más cerca de capturar a ese hijo de perra de Galaxy... ayudaríamos bastante a Celestia- comento Ventus

-Pero... ¿quién podría ayudarnos a resolver nuestras preguntas?- preguntaba Twilight

-¿Y por qué no van a ver al Merobingeano?- comentaba Discord

-¿El Mero que cosa?- pregunto Rarity

-El Merobingeano por supuesto, él es el único que puede resolver sus dudas- dijo Discord

-Eso sí que no... no lo hagan, les prohíbo eso- dijo Ventus tomando la palabra -y tu deja de estar diciendo puras estupideces-

-No son estupideces… es una sugerencia- dijo Discord peleándose

-A ver, a ver no peleen... Ventus sabes ¿quién es ese tal Merobingeano?- pregunto Twilight -¿lo conoces?-

-De hecho… he escuchado muchas historias de el- explicaba Ventus -es un traficante-

-¿Otro traficante?- dijo Rarity sorprendida por lo que decía su amigo

-Así es querida- dijo Discord en eso la alicornio invoca con su magia un pequeña libreta blanca -¿ese es una libreta de bingo?-

-Si... Celestia me lo acaba de dar hace poco- decía Twilight dándole una hojeada -aquí esta... qué raro, no hay foto, ni dice su verdadero nombre, solo su alias y dice que está entre los diez más buscados... está en el quinto lugar, su nivel de peligro... dos estrellas-

-Dos estrellas…- dijo Rarity -¿eso es bueno no?-

-Lo único que dice es que se dedica a conseguir información… ¿qué clase de información?- pregunto Twilight

-De lo que quieras saber Twilight- dijo Discord -pregúntale y él te lo va a decir con mucho gusto... por un precio justo- decía con unas bolsas con bits en ella saliendo de ahí

-Así es… el Merobingeano es un traficante de información- decía seriamente el pegaso rojo -Twilight… ¿no estarás pensando en ir a ver ese tipo?- pregunto Ventus preocupado

-En momentos desesperados como estos no hay de otra Ven- dijo Twilight –Discord… ¿sabes dónde se encuentra?-

-Por supuesto que si- dijo Discord

-¿Podrías llevarme hasta el?- pregunto Twilight

-¿Y qué dicen tus perros... digo caballeros?- pregunto Discord poniéndole un collar anti pulgas a Ventus

-Ignos y Tennessee estan en otro lado buscando el paradero de Galaxy y Rockaid esta con las cruzzaders pero no quiero meterlo en esta misión- dijo Twilight

-Entonces iré contigo cariño- dijo Rarity

-Gracias Rarity pero...-

-Iremos todos- decía otra voz en eso los ponys y señor del caos voltean viendo a las demás manes llegando

-Chicas- dijo Twilight

-Si van a algún lado saben que cuentan conmigo- dijo Applejack

-A donde van mis amigas yo también voy- dijo Rainbow -¿verdad Fluttershy?-

-Si tú lo dices- dijo Fluu tímidamente

-¿Que sería del equipo sin su pony fiestera favorita?- dijo Pinkie con su cañón de fiesta

-Y no digas que no Twilight porque sabes bien que lo vamos a hacer te guste o no- dijo Rarity

-Gracias chicas- dijo Twilight sonriéndoles

-Necesitaran a un caballero real para el viaje... así que yo me apunto- dijo Ventus

-¿Pero y tu brazo Ventus?- pregunto Fluttershy en eso el pegaso rojo comenzó a hacer presión en su brazo destrozando por completo el yeso que tenía arrancándoselo de ahí

-Presumido- dijo Discord y Rainbow al unísono

-Ya estoy bien, y mi cuerpo me pide ahora un poco de acción- dijo Ventus sonriendo malvadamente

Mientras tanto en la finca Galaxy en la cochera del lugar

-Admítelo hermano, ¿soy o no soy un genio?- decía el Kirin azul

-Eso de llevar carretas con supuestos alimentos ocultando toda la mercancía de armas ahí... no estoy muy seguro de eso- dijo Deuteros con su hijo Charmy jugando a la pelota viendo a los mercenarios vestidos de vaqueros, poniendo las armas en unas carretas y a la vez comida en ella -patea más recio hijo-

-Si papá- dijo el potrillo verde pateando la pelota

-Nadie se dará cuenta de eso hombre- dijo Aspros muy orgulloso -como vez mijito, lo que tu tío dice que no esta tan seguro-

-La verdad… yo tampoco estoy seguro de esto papá- dijo Kandor rascándose la cabeza mientras seguía tejiendo otro suéter -¿y si mejor utilizamos el tren?-

-La Marine nos sigue buscando mijito, entiéndelo no podemos usarlo, esa pin... dama de hierro nos sigue buscando- dijo Aspros -este es el único medio seguro... y ya deja de estar tejiendo suéteres pareces maricon-

-Es relajante, ahora entiendo porque la abuela le gusta tanto tejer- dijo Kandor sonriéndole -cuando me retire me dedicare a hacer esto, ya le estoy hallando practica a esto-

-La única relajación que voy a tener es deshacerme de esa merca de una vez, ya que esas malditas hienas nos están presionando con eso carajo- dijo Aspros -ya tienen todos sus órdenes y saben lo que tienen que hacer-

-Si patrón- decían los mercenarios

-Pues órale… lárguense y no regresen sin el dinero y que no falte ni un sola moneda porque me los quiebro- dijo Aspros en eso los mercenarios tomaron las carretas comenzando a irse -Kandor-

-¿Si papá?-

-Deja de tejer y órale a chambearle... haz cosas de hombres- ordenaba su padre

-Está bien papá- el Kirin marrón guardo su suéter corriendo velozmente para alcanzar a las carretas

-Caray, estos hijos hoy en día- dijo Aspros -espero que no me salgas con esas joterias Charmy-

-No tío Aspros… de grande seré jugador de softball- dijo el potrillo verde sonriéndole

-Eso si me agrada para que veas, ya me lo imagino… todo un atleta convirtiéndose en el mejor jugador del mundo... ganaríamos un dinerito con el apostándole ¿no crees Deuteros?-

-Estaría bien- dijo Deuteros mientras los Kirines comenzaban a reírse por lo que decían

En alguna parte de Equestria en una parte rocosa

-Hemos caminado por horas, mis patitas yo no soportaran más... ¿falta mucho para llegar?- decía Rarity caminando junto con las manes, Ventus y Discord yéndose a ver al Merobingeano

-¿Estás seguro que este es el camino Discord?- pregunto Ventus -porque tengo entendido que él está...-

-Se encuentra por aquí Fast, puedo sentirlo, mi instinto del caos me lo dice- dijo Discord vestido de explorador, los ponys caminaron durando un largo trayecto lleno de rutas peligrosa hasta llegar finalmente a su destino, a una colina a lo más alto de donde estaban -llegamos-

-Que hermosa vista tenemos desde aquí- decía Pinkie contemplando el lugar -mira desde aquí se puede ver mi casa-

-¿Que sigue después genio?- pregunto Rainbow en eso Discord convoco una campana con su magia de caos comenzando a tocarla sonándose eco por todo el lugar

-No pasó nada- dijo Fluttershy

-Espéralo Fluttershy- dijo Discord seriamente

-Oigan chicas… ¿o es el desayuno que me cayó mal o esa enorme nube de aspecto tenebroso se está acercando a nosotras?- dijo Applejack viendo como una nube enorme grisáceo comenzó a acercarse parada sobre ellos

-Hay una cosa que deben saber antes de que conozcan al Merobingeano queridas ponys... traten de no burlarse de su aspecto- dijo Discord de pronto enorme garras metálicas sostenidas por cadenas salieron de la nube aprisionando a cada pony

-Aaahhrrgggg-

-Chicas- grito Rainbow esquivando las garras con su agilidad en el aire

-Está bien Rainbow no se asusten es normal- dijo Discord dejándose atrapar por una de esas garras

-¿Qué?... aahhhrrrggg- al distraerse la pegaso de crin arcoíris fue atrapada por la garra comenzado a arrastrarla al igual que las demás a la nube -sáquenme de aquí!-

-Tranquilízate Rainbow, al igual que todas ustedes- dijo Ventus calmando a las ponys que estaban alteradas

-Miren!- dijo Twilight viendo en el interior de la nube que había una especie de fortaleza a aérea gigante, tenía el aspecto de un avión hecho de metales de diferente material con hélices que giraban manteniéndose a flote, tenía alas como de pájaro cubiertas de una tela blanca muy resistente con globos aerostáticos forjados de la misma tela sostenido por cadenas muy resistentes, las ponys vieron que el lugar estaba siendo custodiado por buitres con un casco rojo con pico y bufanda del mismo color con ballestas y demostrando que estaban armados hasta los dientes

-¿Una fortaleza aérea?- dijo Rarity sorprendida

-Woow… como en las películas- dijo Rainbow

-Increíble- dijo Fluttershy

-(Eso es nuevo)- decía el pegaso rojo en su mente mientras entraban en aquel lugar mientras la nave oculta en la nube comenzaba a moverse

En la casa club de la cruzzaders

-Vamos Sweetie Bot… ¿puedes decir barco?- dijo Rockaid con un barco de juguete en su casco, las cruzzaders y el caballero le enseñaban a la autómata a que aprendiera a decir palabras –bar…co…-

-... bar...co... barco- respondía la autómata

-Muy bien Sweetie Bot, ¿puedes decir tren?... tren- dijo Applebloom con un tren de juguete

-Tren- dijo Sweetie Bot agarrando el juguete

-¿Puedes decir… al demonio?-

-Scootaloo!- grito Applebloom

-Solo quería saber- dijo la pegaso naranja sonriéndole traviesamente

-Sweetie Bot mira esta es una flor... ¿puedes decirlo?... flor- dijo Sweetie Belle dándole una flor con su magia

-Flor- dijo la autómata

-Excelente Sweetie Bot, estas progresando bastante- dijo Rockaid apuntando algo en una tabla

-Flor- decía Sweetie Bot tomando la flor observándola bien -flor-

-Es una flor muy hermosa- dijo Sweetie Belle

-¿Hermosa?- preguntaba ella

-Asi es, es el lado bonito que le encuentras a las cosas- dijo Scootaloo -ya sea en objetos o en la naturaleza-

-O por alguien brrr- dijo Rockaid ronroneando como un gato a Sweetie Belle riendo toda sonrojada mientras la autómata seguía aprendiendo de las cosas que le estaban enseñando la cruzzaders

En alguna parte de la misteriosa fortaleza flotante

-Ven despierta, Ven despierta- dijo Twilight despertando al pegaso rojo

-No, no, Ángel maldita bestia déjame en paz- dijo Ventus gruñendo como perro

-Despierta pegaso amargado- dijo Rainbow dándole un golpe en la estomago despertándolo pero a la vez sofocándolo -no es hora de que estés dormido ya que ese es mi trabajo-

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Ventus

-Que nos quedamos dormidos y despertamos en este lugar oscuro- dijo Rarity

-¿Estamos dentro?- pregunto Fluttershy

-Eso parece terroncito de azúcar- dijo Applejack

-Tranquilícense ponys- dijo Discord tranquilo como si nada

-Bienvenidos al Nabucodonosor- decía una voz misteriosa

-¿Quien dijo eso?... hola ¿hay alguien?- pregunto Pinkie de pronto las luces de lugar comenzaron a encenderse revelándose el lugar donde estaban que era un salón enorme donde había estatuas gigante de diferentes tipos de aves hechas de jade, en el fondo se encontraba una insignia hecha de oro que era una "A" mayúscula y atrás de la letra estaba dos alabardas cruzados entre si

-Quien quiera que haya dicho eso, debe saber que este lugar está muy tétrico para mi gusto- dijo Rarity asustándose de pronto una sombra de un ave gigante aparece en el fondo del lugar asustando a los ponys

-Aahhhhh- Fluttershy asustada se escondía atrás de Ventus

-Por las barbas de la abuela Smith, esa sí que es una enorme ave- dijo Applejack

-No es para tanto- dijo Rainbow

-Saludos Merobingeano- dijo el draconecus acercándose mas a la sombra seguido de las demás preocupado por lo que podría pasar

-¿Discord?... vaya que milagro que me visites- la sombra del enorme pájaro comenzó a acercarse más pero al hacerlo, la sombra se encogía cada vez más, hasta quedarse pequeña… de ahí un soporte metálico que apareció del suelo aterrizando ahí un pequeño loro, era de color café claro con las alas negras, color verde en las puntas al igual que su cola que era larga, portando un chaleco con camisa y moño luciendo elegante con una capa roja, su pico era color amarillo con cabello corto color morado, llevaba una boina del mismo color que su capa con una pluma de adorno, el color de sus ojos eran beige con un monóculo en el ojo izquierdo -y veo que trajiste compañía- decía el loro hablando con una voz suave y tranquila

-Ok... ¿y quién es ese lorito?- pregunto Applejack

-Ellos son mis amigos, son Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle y este amargado de ahí es Ventus Fast- dijo el draconecus presentándolo mientras el pegaso rojo lo veía feo -díganle hola al Merobingeano-

-¿Merobingeano?- dijeron la manes al unísono

-Usted es el Merobingeano?- pregunto la alicornio sin poder creerlo

-Asi... mi nombre es Arpeggio, mejor conocido como el Merobingeano- dijo el loro presentándose cordialmente

-Buajajajajajaja... ese es jajajajaja... el... jajajaja... el Merobingeano... jajajajajaja-

-Rainbow contrólate- dijo Twilight viendo a la pegaso celeste a carcajadas

-Lo siento... jajajajaja... no puedo creerlo... jajajajaja solo mírenlo jajajajajaja- decía Rainbow

-Pues si se ve gracioso jajaja- dijo Applejack riendo al igual que Rarity quien soltaba una pequeña risa tapándose la boca

-Vamos Ven, ríete con nosotras jajaja- dijo Pinkie invitando al pegaso rojo a reírse

-Pinkie en mis años de experiencia como caballero es... que si he aprendido algo... es nunca hay subestimar a alguien por su apariencia- dijo Ventus seriamente –Fluttershy… ¿qué estás haciendo?- gritaba el pegaso rojo

-Se ve tan tierno y adorable con esos trajes- dijo Fluttershy acercándosele al loro acariciándolo la cabeza -¿quieres una galletita lorito?... ¿quieres una galletita?- decía dándole una galletita

-Mírenle la cara jajajajajaja- Rainbow no paraba de reírse cayendo al suelo

-Esto no va a terminar bien- dijo Discord, en eso Arpeggio saco un control de sus atuendo presionando un botón rojo que había ahí, acto seguido aparecen varios buitres armados apuntando a todos los ponys

-No me gustan esas galletas... tienen demasiada sal- dijo el loro a la pegaso amarilla quien tenía a dos buitres apuntándole la cabeza

-Ok- dijo Fluttershy asustada -si me disculpas regresare con mis amigos- decía escondiéndose atrás de Ventus quien en ese mismo instante el loro lo reconoció al instante

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…miren a quien tenemos aquí... ¿Discord porque no me dijiste que eres amigo de Red Demon?- decía Arpeggio

-Sera porque olvide decírtelo- decía Discord bajando el arma aun pájaro pero este volvió a apuntarle

-Un momento… ¿conoces a Ventus?- pregunto Twilight en eso el loro comenzó a acicalarse las alas

-Por supuesto que sí... la mayoría de los criminales lo conocen... es una leyenda con todo lo que ha hecho- dijo Arpeggio

-Gracias... me siento muy alabado- dijo con sarcasmo el pegaso rojo en eso el loro ordeno a los guardias que se retiraran dejándolos solos

-Y dime Discord… ¿qué te trae aquí y a tus amigos a mi fortaleza voladora el Nabucodonosor?- pregunto Arpeggio -es viernes de bolos-

-¿Juegas bolos con él?- pregunto Rarity

-¿Con un traficante?- dijo Fluttershy

-Debes en cuando- dijo Discord defendiéndose mientras los ponys lo miraban con seriedad -¿Qué?... yo si tengo vida-

-Ya hablaremos después de tus amistades esas que tienes Discord- dijo Twilight acercándose a él tomando la palabra -señor Merobingeano-

-Por favor princesa… dígame Arpeggio, ¿creo que podemos tutearnos un poco?- dijo el loro

-Si claro, este… Arpeggio... estamos aquí porque queremos respuestas y nuestro amigo Discord nos dijo que usted podría darnos las respuestas... ¿eso es verdad?- pregunto la alicornio

-Pero por supuesto, mi trabajo es conseguir información para dárselas a otros por cierta cantidad de dinero- dijo el loro

-¿Y qué clase de información estamos hablando señor Arpeggio?- pregunto Rarity haciéndole unos ojitos

-Que muchacha tan educada, si ve que si sabe respetar- decía observando a las demás manes que simplemente silbaban -poseo información de todo, desde secuestros, hasta extorsiones, robos, chantajes, ubicaciones, nombres, razas… así es como me gano la vida... no es fácil mi trabajo-

-Y gracias a ese trabajito has vivido de lujo- dijo Ventus -convirtiéndote en un soplón-

-Duras palabras amigo mío, pero yo no diría soplón Red Demon… veras esa palabra es muy ofensiva para mi gusto- dijo Arpeggio -digamos que soy trabajador honrado que ayuda al mas débil eslabón que existe... porque sin esos eslabones débiles ¿qué somos?- decía el loro sonriendo malvadamente mientras sacaba su control remoto presionando otro botón apareciendo de una compuerta una grifo muy hermosa portando un uniforme de camisa blanca chaleco negro y falda corta muy ajustada con una bandeja con vino y unas aceitunas sirviéndole una copa al loro -gracias preciosa-

-Es mi trabajo señor Merobingeano- dijo la grifo sonriéndole

-¿Gustan?- dijo el loro ofreciéndoles

-Me gustaría un...-

-Discord- dijeron las manes al unísono mirándolo seriamente

-Tal vez no- dijo el draconecus encogiéndose

-Gracias a mi trabajo he logrado mucho, tengo dinero y compre propiedades, mansiones, objetos de materiales muy valiosos, fiestas muy alocadas y gracias a mi cerebro he logrado crear esta maravillosa fortaleza flotante... el Nabucodonosor- dijo el loro dándole un sorbo a su copa

-Se ve que has tenido una gran vida- dijo Pinkie -sobre todo con las fiestas-

-Así es… ¿y díganme que es lo que buscan exactamente?- preguntaba Arpeggio llamando a otra sirvienta quien tenía unos bocadillos comenzando a darle unas cerezas al ave

-Información de la Galatic Klaww- dijo Twilight

-¿Hablas de la banda de Aspros Galaxy?... por favor él está muerto- dijo el loro comiéndose una cereza

-Pues ese desgraciado está vivo y esta aquí en Equestria- dijo Rainbow provocando que el loro se atragantara comenzando a ahogarse mientras las sirvientas lo golpearan la espalda varias veces hasta escupir la comida

-Es no es... impo...sible- dijo Arpeggio respirando agitadamente

-No es broma... lo hemos visto... bueno si usted nos cree- dijo Fluttershy haciendo que el loro comenzaba a asustarse un poco pero después recupero la compostura

-Que interesante... esa es una información muy interesante- dijo el loro dándole un sorbo completo a su copa pidiendo que le sirvieran otro -si realmente está vivo entonces díganme… ¿qué está haciendo en Equestria?-

-Está vendiendo armas muy avanzadas y muy peligrosas para el reino, por eso estamos aquí, queremos saber exactamente de donde ha sacado esas armas… ¿cómo es que las está fabricando?- dijo Twilight

-Necesitamos respuestas ya- dijo Ventus -antes de que la Marine lo haga-

-¿La Marine también esta aquí?- pregunto el loro

-Sip liderado por esa estúpida pony hada llamada Cero- dijo Rainbow

-La dama de hierro... ahora entiendo, mis hombres han visto soldados de la Marine por estos alrededores- dijo Arpeggio -¿será acaso que...?- el loro comenzó a sonreír malvadamente -ahora todo tiene sentido... está bien los ayudare-

-¿En serio?- pregunto Twilight

-Así es… normalmente cobro muy caro por pedirme información pero dado a la situación en la que están y la información que me han proporcionado... además de que ustedes me hacen reír... no les cobrare nada por esta vez-

-¿En serio?... que bien- dijo Pinkie con alegría

-Muchas gracias señor Arpeggio- dijo Twilight

-Señoritas… lleven a nuestros invitados a la sala de espera y atiéndalos muy bien- dijo el loro

-Como diga señor Merobingeano- dijeron las grifos al unísono yendo con las pony y el draconecus -por aquí-

-Acompañen a las señoritas, yo los veré ahí en un momento- dijo el loro seriamente

-Vamos chicas- dijo Twilight acompañando a las griffos

-¿No vienes Ventus?- pregunto Discord

-Después los alcanzo, solo quiero decirle algo a nuestro traficante- dijo Ventus -una señal de advertencia al estilo Caballero Real-

-De acuerdo Ventus- Twilight, las manes y el draconecus se habían ido dejando solo al pegaso rojo y al loro

-La verdad me tomo de sorpresa... jamás creí volver a verte Red Demon- dijo el loro sonriéndole

-Déjate de juegos Arpeggio- dijo Ventus -y mi nombre es Ventus Fast-

-Por favor Red Demon, no me digas que estas tratando de huir de las pesadillas que te acechan, ¿o no recuerdas todas esas veces que viniste a mí para obtener información?-

-Estoy tratando de olvidar todo lo que hice... ahora mi lealtad esta con las princesas de Equestria- dijo Ventus

-Quieres huir de las pesadillas, pero óyeme bien Red Demon... jamás escaparas de ellas ¿y sabes porque?... porque conozco todos tus secretos... si mal lo recuerdo fuiste tu... quien me pido ayuda para que destruir a la organización Blood Crey-

-Estaba desesperado... quería salir de ahí-

-Y lo hiciste, acabaste con esa organización el cual te estoy eternamente agradecido... ya que esos desgraciados me excomulgaron por no ser tan fuerte como ellos querían- dijo Arpeggio presionando su copa con su ala -no sabes lo humillante que fue eso-

-No eres bueno en combate… pero eres todo un cerebrito- dijo Ventus -si no fuera por tu ayuda no me hubieras dicho las debilidades de cada integrante y las fallas que tenía en su cuartel no estaría hablando contigo en estos momentos-

-Gracias por tu halagos- dijo el loro sonriéndole -y gracias a eso estuviste trabajando conmigo por un tiempo... qué tiempos aquellos-

-Solo te conseguía la información era todo... lo hice para saldar mi deuda contigo- dijo Ventus

-¿Y ahora quieres ser el héroe y tratar de detenerme?... sabes bien que no puedes, muchos de mis enemigos lo han intentado pero no han podido-

-¿Y qué hay de los Galaxy?- dijo Ventus

-¿Que hay con ellos?- pregunto el Merobingeano

-Te he estado investigando a fondo y descubrí que has estado en muchos carteles criminales, entre ellos la organización a la cual no pudiste entrar... y el último cartel con el que trabajaste... era la Galatic Klaww, el cartel de Aspros Galaxy- dijo Ventus sorprendiendo al loro pero este simplemente aplaudió

-Bravo Red Demon, bravo... se ve que has aprendido mucho de mí... me enorgulleces- decía limpiándose una lagrima que salía de su ojo -es cierto trabaje con los Galaxy como su informante... pero esos cab... no reconocían mi trabajo, así que me fui robándome una mercancía de especias que era suyas, tanto trabajo y conocimiento que aprendí en mi viaje a través de las bandas criminales que decidí montar mi propio imperio criminal-

-Puedo ver que ya eres más rico y poderoso desde la última vez que te vi- dijo Ventus dándole la espalda

-Puedes volver a trabajar para mí... te daré lo lujos que nunca has tenido- dijo Arpeggio -yo te liberare de esas pesadillas-

-Gracias pero no- dijo Ventus caminando abandonando la sala

-Como quieras- dijo el loro sonriendo malvadamente

En otra parte en el desierto de Applelossa

-Como pueden ver aquí esta su orden- dijo Kandor mientras sus mercenarios vaciaban las carretas

-¿Esas son mis armas?- pregunto una hiena riéndose junto con otras hienas

-Diez mil unidades solo para ustedes... con esto se encargaran de los búfalos y ya no morirán de hambre- dijo el Kirin marrón sacando un rifle de las cajas

-Eso era lo que quería oír... es todo suyo comandante- dijo la hiena comenzando a reírse en eso varios soldados de la Marine aparecieron de la nada apuntando a los mercenarios

-Emboscada!... disparen!- grito Kandor ordenándoles que disparan pero la Marine se le adelanto y dispararon matando a toda sus hombres dejando vulnerable al Kirin en eso la pony hada desciende del cielo apuntando con su arma

-Sabias que te aparecerías por aquí Kandor- dijo Cero

-¿Cómo supiste?- pregunto el Kirin enojado

-Digamos que les prometí una dotación de comida de la mejor calidad a cambio de que colaboraran con nosotros- dijo Cero en eso las hienas se reían burlándose del Kirin

-Malditos carroñeros- dijo Kandor enojándose -no me atraparan- en eso el Kirin comenzó a correr velozmente golpeando a la Marine acto seguido la comandante y la Marine comenzaron a dispararle pero no pudieron darle al alterado ya que no podían igualar su velocidad -maldición no podre con ellos por más que odie esto tengo que escapar- decía el alterado comenzando a alejarse de los soldados

-Alcáncelo- dijo Cero ordenándole a unos grifos que lo persiguieran pero fue inútil Kandor había escapado

-Es inútil comandante, escapo- dijo una pony hada

-Pero al menos tenemos su mercancía- dijo Cero -gracias por su servicio como lo prometí aquí tiene sus dotaciones de comida ilimitada- en eso varios soldados le trajeron provisiones para unos años más a la hienas el cual lo carroñeros comenzaron a alegrarse

-Gracias comandante- dijo la hiena

-Solo prométanme que no se meterán mas con los bisontes- decía Cero

-Lo prometemos- decían las hienas comenzando comer mientras la Marine comenzaba a tomar el cargamento de armas que dejo el Kirin, a lo lejos del lugar estaba Ignos y Tennessee quienes había llegado hace poco observando todo lo que paso

-No inventes Ignos, esos malditos ya dieron su golpe- dijo Tennessee observando en unos binoculares

-A las princesas y a Ventus no les va a gustar esto- dijo Ignos preocupado por lo que iba a pasar después

En el Nabucodonosor del Merobingeano

-Este lugar no es tan malo- dijo Pinkie comiéndose los bocadillo que había servido en otra parte de la fortaleza aérea -de lo que se pierde Ignos-

-Esta cidra esta helada y refrescante- dijo Rainbow tomando un tarro

-Y los servicios de lugar son fabulosos- dijo Rarity con una mascarilla recostada en una camilla recibiendo un masaje por parte de unas grifos -sí que saben dónde darle al estrés-

-Caray, aquí debe haber cientos de objetos valiosos… a puesto que a Cooper le gustaría robarse uno- dijo Applejack contemplando un cuadro de arte muy caro

-Eso es señoritas traten bien a los clientes de Arpeggio- dijo Discord rodeado de mujeres quien le hacia compañía -si Celestia viera eso se moriría de celos-

-¿Te pasa algo Ventus?- pregunto Fluttershy nadando en la piscina que había ahí

-No me siento a gusto estando aquí- dijo el pegaso rojo

-No te preocupes, si ese loro nos quiere ver muertos ¿no crees que ya lo hubiera hecho?- dijo Twilight sentada en una silla leyendo algo

-Y eso es lo que me preocupa- dijo Ventus preocupado -(aunque debo admitirlo Arpeggio siempre ha sabido hacer buenas fiestas como estas)-

-¿Se divierten señoritas?- dijo el loro apareciendo en un vehículo con ruedas que tenía la forma de una jaula

-Bastante- dijo Pinkie sin dejar de comer

-¿Ya tienes lo que te pedimos?- pregunto Twilight

-Así es- decía el loro moviendo su vehículo, dentro del vehículo una garra apareció con un sobre dándoselo a la princesa -espero que le sirva de mucho- en eso Twilight abrió el sobre comenzando a ver el contenido, leyendo parte por parte de las hojas quedando impresionada por lo que decía

-¿Terroncito que te sucede?- pregunto Applejack

-Señor Arpeggio... ¿está seguro que…?-

-Completamente princesa- dijo el Merobingeano -es información genuina, si no es así que me parta un rayo-

-Déjame verlo Twilight- dijo Ventus tomando los documentos comenzando a leerlos -hijos de su perra madre ya decía yo que esto me olía mal la primera vez que los vi-

-Ventus cálmate- dijo Fluttershy tomando los papeles leyéndolo dando un grito del susto

-¿Que tanto dice?- dijo Rainbow tomándolo, enfureciéndose bastante, así que Applejack y Rarity comenzaron a leerlo llevándose una gran sorpresa

-Tiene que ser una broma- dijo Applejack enojándose

-Es una broma de mal gusto cariño- dijo Rarity

-Déjame ver- dijo Pinkie leyendo -por Celestia-

-¿Sorprendida Pinkie?- pregunto Twilight

-No es eso, es que me acabe la tarta de queso que habían servido- dijo Pinkie llorando

-Pinkie- grito Twilight

-Jajajajajajaja... déjame llevárselo a Celestia, por favor Twilight déjame llevárselo te lo suplico... esto lo tiene que ver- dijo Discord suplicándolo

-Bueno yo cumplí con mi trabajo- dijo Arpeggio -¿querían la verdad?... ahí la tienen-

Luego de unos minutos de quejas y pucheros después

-Esto globo los llevara de regreso a casa- dijo el loro quien estaba en la cubierta de la nave con nuestro héroes

-Gracias por todo- dijo Twilight abordando el globo seguido de los demás

-Solo una cosa más, no le digan a nadie de mi escondite... no quiero que mis enemigos se enteren que estoy aquí... (En especial Galaxy)- decía el Merobingeano -ya que si lo hacen me temo que les ira muy mal-

-Y más te vale que no se te ocurra atacar Equestria con tus chantajes porque si no me veré en la penosa necesidad de atraparte y capturarte en una jaula... llamada Arkahampony- advirtió Ventus

-Hasta que nos caminos se crucen Red Demon- dijo Arpeggio sonriéndole tranquilamente

-Si es que no te mata Lord Draco- dijo Ventus subiendo al globo

-No, si lo mato yo primero- dijo Arpeggio –por cierto señorita Applejack

-¿Si?... ¿Qué pasa?- contesto la vaquera confundida

-¿Podría decirle a ese vaquero que aún estoy esperando que me regrese las piezas de arte que me robo?-

-¿Qué?- eso la tomo totalmente sorprendida –¿Cómo sabe de Tennessee?-

-Recuerde querida… mi trabajo es estar bien informado- el ave la miro con una sonrisa de orgullo -¿entonces podrías darle mi mensaje?-

-Si… claro-

-Muchas gracias… se lo agradezco-

-Hasta pronto Merobingeano- dijo Discord despidiéndose de el

-Hasta la otra Discord- dijo el loro ordenándoles a sus guardias que soltaran el globo el cual comenzó a elevarse, alejándose de la fortaleza del pájaro

-Llegaremos a Ponyville como en una hora- dijo Ventus con un mapa

-Cambio de planes Ventus, nos vamos a Canterlot- dijo Twilight

-¿Vas a decirle a las hermanas lo que descubrimos?- pregunto Discord

-Así es- dijo Twilight

-Estamos contigo Twilight- dijo Rainbow mientras Twilight veía a sus amigas moviendo la cabeza en señal de si

-Siguiente parada Canterlot- dijo Ventus cambiando de dirección el globo yéndose a otro lugar

-Tu ven aquí- grito Arpeggio llamando a una lechuza

-¿Me llamo señor?- dijo la lechuza

-Averígüenme todo lo que sepan de los Galaxy, necesito saber sus últimos movimientos y redoblen la seguridad, no quiero que ese pu... alterado me ataque por sorpresa- ordenaba el loro

-No creo que nos ataque en el aire-

-No te pedí tu opinión, solo obedece- le grito el ave

-Si señor- decía retirándose el guardia

-Merobingeano… ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntaron una grifo acompañado de otras tres

-Todo está bien primores- dijo el ave calmándose -todo está bien-

En la finca Galaxy en la estancia principal

-Esa pin... yegua hija de la chin...- gritaba Aspros furioso por lo que su hijo le conto al llegar

-Y no solo eso, mato a mis hombres... y se quedó con la mercancía- dijo Kandor

-Si la hubieras matado en la embajada cuando tuviste oportunidad no hubiera pasado esto!- grito Deuteros -y no hubieras perdido la merca!-

-¿Ahora resulta que soy el culpable?, tu también estabas ahí y pudiste habértela quebrado, yo me quebré a su marido… ¿qué hiciste tú?- contrataco Kandor -solo disparabas a las moscas-

-Moscas tienes pero en el cerebro!- grito Deuteros comenzando a discutir con el Kirin marrón

-Cállense de una pu... vez que no puedo pensar- grito Aspros callando a los Kirines en eso veía a Darsy tranquilamente recostada en un cojín lijándose los cascos –Darsy…-

-Sabría que vendrías a mi Aspros- dijo la yegua mirándolo tranquilamente

-Y ese tipejo que dices… ¿acabara con todos mis enemigos?- pregunto el Kirin

-Claro… pero eso te costara-

-Me vale madre eso, tengo de dinero y de sobra, ¿puede o no puede tu sicario?- pregunto Aspros

-Aspros… ¿qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Deuteros

-Si puede- contesto la yegua fríamente

-Pues contáctalo y que venga para acá en este mismo instante- ordeno el

-De inmediato- dijo Darsy retirándose con una leve sonrisa malvada

-Aspros...-

-No hermano, esto se nos está saliendo de control y es hora de enseñarles a nuestras enemigos quien manda aquí- decía el Kirin azul seriamente -ni los caballeros, ni la marine se meterán en nuestro camino nunca más-

En el castillo de Canterlot, en el salón del trono

-Y eso fue todo, la carga de armamento ahora es propiedad de la marine- dijo Cero quien estaba con las princesa Celestia, Luna y Cadence también estaba el príncipe Blueblood

-¿Que les dije tías?... le dije que ella haría un excelente trabajo- dijo Blueblood felicitando a la pony hada -un duro golpe en el crimen organizado gracias a mi... me sorprendo yo mismo que termino asustado-

-Pero aun así dejo escapar a Kandor- dijo Celestia sentada en su lugar al lado de su hermana y sobrina

-Un paso a la vez querida tía, veraz que muy pronto la paz volverá a Equestria- dijo el unicornio muy orgulloso -hice bien en jugar mis cartas, ¿y cómo han progresado ustedes en la búsqueda de Lord Draco?-

-Si no fuera por cierta mujer aquí presente que metió la pata en nuestra operación, los alterados serian nuestros- dijo Luna fríamente

-Además que les importa- dijo Cadence -mi importa un rábano si detuvieron una mercancía... eso es parte del cuerpo de una serpiente... nosotros buscamos la cabeza- decía la princesa del amor

-Bien dicho Cadence- dijo Luna chocando cascos con la alicornio del amor

-Bueno… haya ustedes yo seguiré con el mío- dijo Cero

-No tan rápido Cero!- grito Twilight entrando al lugar junto con las manes, los cuatro caballeros reunidos y el draconecus

-Princesa Twilight y pequeños ponys… ¿qué ocurre?- pregunto Celestia

-¿Vienen a felicitar el glamoroso trabajo que he hecho?- dijo Blueblood

-Nooo- gritaron los ponys al unísono

-Ignos y Tennessee ya nos contaron lo que paso- dijo Ventus

-Así te quería agarrar maldita perra- dijo Rockaid

-A ver, a ver… ¿qué tanto está ocurriendo?- pregunto Cadence

-Lo que pasa Cadence es que la mencionada comandante Cero aquí presente no ha estado engañando todo este tiempo- grito Ignos

-Así es- dijeron las manes al unísono

-Por sus caras dirían que descubrieron algo- dijo Celestia levantándose de su lugar -díganme-

-Descubrimos algo sobre las armas que está fabricando Lord Draco- dijo Twilight invocando un libro -este libro me lo dio mi estudiante… decía una notica muy interesante de hace varios años atrás "la Galatic Klaww ataca de nuevo y hace un gran robo"-

-¿Y que tiene que ver con lo que está pasando ahora?- pregunto Luna

-Esta noticia no decía mucho ya que fue ocultada por ciertos medios para no preocupar a los ciudadanos de Terragrigia- dijo Twilight -pero descubrimos que fue lo que robaron los Galaxy y resulta que fueron unos prototipos de armas experimentales, ¿y saben quiénes eran los responsables de esa fabricación de armas?- dijo Twilight tomando una bocanada de aire

-Vamos Twilight dale donde más le duele a esa cusca- dijo Discord apoyándola al igual que los demás

-Los responsables de esos prototipos fueron los de la marine, ellos fueron los responsables de crear esas armas y les fueron robadas por culpa de los Galaxy- dijo Twilight -y la responsable a cargo del cuidado de esos prototipos... era nada más y nada menos que la comandante Blosson Cero, ¿qué tiene que decir al respecto comandante?-

-¿Queeeee?- decían las princesas al unísono por lo que dijo la princesa

-¿Cómo lo...?- Cero no tenía palabras por lo que estaba escuchando

-Ustedes los de la marine son los responsables por lo que está sucediendo a nuestro reino!- decía Twilight dejando con la boca abierta a las princesas en especial Blueblood por lo que decía Twilight de esta impactante revelación


	10. Dudas y confusiones

**_*Capitulo 10: Dudas y confusiones_**

-¿Cómo descubrieron eso?, les exijo que me respondan!- grito la pony hada a nuestros héroes quíenes habían llegado hace poco al salón del trono de las hermanas alicornios

-Pues con todo respeto... que le importa- dijo Rockaid molesto

-Ya decía yo que esa mujer no es tan perfecta que digamos- dijo Rainbow

-No es perfecta- dijo Pinkie –espera… ¿de quién estamos hablando?-

-De Blosson ternura- dijo Applejack

-Aahhh... ¿y quién es ella?- pregunto Pinkie

-La comandante Pinkie- dio Rarity

-¿Se llama así?- comento la pony rosa confundida

-Su nombre completo es Blosson Cero- explico Ventus

-Cierto… lo olvide- dijo Pinkie riéndose traviesamente

-¿Qué pruebas tienen que fue bajo mi cargo que perdí las armas?- pregunto la pony hada en eso Twilight invoca el sobre con su magia, el cual se lo había dado el Merobingeano, dándoselo a Celestia, el cual lo atrapa con su magia comenzando a leer lo que había ahí junto con su hermana y sobrina

-En el nombre de Lauren Faust!- decían las alicornios al unísono

-Siiii... valió la pena, sus caras no tienen precio- dijo Discord bailando

-¿Quién lo diría comandante?, la agarramos con las cascos en la masa- dijo Tennessee

-¿Eso es verdad comandante?- decía Blueblood sin poder creerlo

-Cómo... ¿no lo sabias?- pregunto Rarity

-Para nada- dijo el unicornio blanco muy serio

-Jajajajaja... no lo supo... jajaja... que estúpido... jajajaja- decía Ignos riéndose a carcajadas junto con Rarity haciendo que el príncipe los mirara feo

-Como sea, espero que la comandante tenga por qué oculto esta información, o de lo contrario me veré en la penosa necesidad de pedirle que se aleje de mi reino- dijo Blueblood

-¿Tu reino?- dijo Cadence

-Es cierto príncipe, yo estaba a cargo de proteger esas armas que eran prototipos a futuro que nos iban a servir para combatir el crimen organizado- explicaba la pony hada

-Pero esa desgraciada traiciono a su equipo y se las entregó a los Galaxy- dijo Rainbow tomando la palabra

-Yo no he traicionado a nadie!- le grito la pony hada a Rainbow

-¿Entonces cómo explicas que te robaran las armas así de más?- dijo Twilight enojada -¿te quedaste dormida o que fregados?-

-Dale nena, ponle en su lugar a esa presumida- dijo Ignos

-No voy a decir nada- dijo Cero poniéndose de frente con la alicornio de la amistad -esa información es de la Marine y está clasificado… ¿cómo es que usted obtuvo esa información?-

-No lo robe si es lo que piensa- dijo Twilight -lo he ganado limpiamente-

-¿Sabes bien que te estas metiendo con fuego… no es así?- advirtió Cero

-Mi hogar está en peligro, estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea con tal de protegerlo- dijo Twilight seriamente

-Responde a la pregunta Cero!- grito Celestia acercándosele a ella -¿es cierto lo que dice Dash?, ¿que traicionaste a los soldados por esos alterados?-

-Usted cállese!- amenazo Cero -no dejare que usted insulte a una comandante de alto rango-

-Entonces responde!- le grito Celestia -ahora todo tiene sentido, en ese juicio que tuviste, todas las pruebas estaban en contra tuya... traicionaste a la Marine y por eso te encerraron en la...- la alicornio no termino lo que iba a decir ya que la pony hada soltó una cachetada callándola sorprendiendo a las ponys presentes y poniendo en alerta a los caballeros

-Celestia!- gritaron los ponys

-Ándale… ese sí que fue un buen cachetadon guajolotero- dijo Discord con un guajolote en sus garras

-Usted... no tiene idea lo que paso ese día... así cállese la pu... boca porque no tiene idea del infierno que yo...- ahora fue Cero la que no termino su frase ya que Celestia le soltó un puñetazo en la cara tirándola al suelo sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban ahí

-Hermana…- dijo Luna

-Celestia…- dijo Cadence con la boca abierta

-Siiiii, whooojooooo esa nuestra princesa!- dijo Rockaid alegrándose -ya era hora que le diera su lección a esa yegua!-

-Rockaid!- grito Twilight en eso la comandante se levantó limpiándose el hilo de sangre que le salió de su boca comenzando a enfurecerse

-Cero... yo...- Celestia trataba de disculparse por lo que paso

-Hija de yegua!- grito la pony abalanzados sobre Celestia comenzando a pelearse con ella tirándose a golpes al igual que la alicornio del día que no se dejaba

-Pelea de yeguas!- gritaba Discord emocionado -pelea de yeguas!-

-Pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea- decían los caballeros emocionados

-Chicos hagan algo… no se queden ahí parados- decía Twilight

-Apuesto mi salario de un mes a que Celestia gana- dijo Ignos

-Ignos!- decía Twilight

-Vamos hermana!- gritaba Luna mientras la alicornio y la pony hada se tiraban de golpes

-Hace tiempo que quería hacerte esto Celestia... por dejarme pudrir en la cárcel!- dijo Cero tirándole tres golpes en su cara pero la alicornio del día no se dejó y le dio un golpe en el estómago seguido de un puñetazo en la cara, acto seguido de otro golpe

-Esto tú lo provocaste Cero- dijo Celestia sin dejar de tirarse golpes -creí que eras mi amiga-

-Te explique todo... yo no fui, yo no fui... conspiraron contra mí, tú eras mi única esperanza y al final me diste la espalda maldita!- grito Cero tumbándola al suelo sin dejar de golpearla pero la alicornio del día le dio un cabezazo, después giro poniendo a la pony hada al suelo golpeándola varias veces

-Ya paren... por favor se pueden morir- dijo Fluttershy preocupada -Ventus detenlas-

-Fluu… en serio me gustaría, pero no sabes cómo espere por este momento- dijo Ventus -además Celestia sabe cómo defenderse y no me voy a poner enfrente de la princesa cuando esta así de enojada-

-En eso estamos de acuerdo- dijo Tennessee -vamos princesa-

-Usted puede, derecha, izquierda, un gancho al hígado- dijo Rainbow dando golpes en el aire

-Métele una buenas cachetadones guajoloteros- dijo Pinkie

-Unas buenas patadas que eso es lo que le falta- dijo Applejack apoyando a la alicornio del día

-Admito que no apruebo ese tipo de violencia... pero verle la cara de ese imbécil de Blueblood no tiene precio- dijo Rarity viendo cómo el unicornio trataba de detener el encuentro

-Ya basta la dos- dijo Blueblood con autoridad

-Tu cállate!- dijeron los ponys callándolo mientras continuaban la pelea entre yeguas, desde golpes, patadas, bofetadas, hasta jaladas de cabellos dándole sin querer un golpe a Blueblood en la cara que termino en k.o.

-Ese sí que fue un fregadaso en el hocico- dijo Rockaid riéndose por el golpe que le dieron al unicornio real

-Vamos princesa- dijo Ventus

-Gánale por mi Celestia- dijo Discord vestido de boxeador

En la finca Galaxy

-Darsy!- gritaba Aspros entrando a la recamara de la yegua morada oscuro

-Hola Aspros, que gusto verte… puedes entrar aquí las veces que quieras- decía ella saliendo del baño con una bata blanca -por si no lo sabes soy la mujer de tu hermano por lo tanto debes respetarme-

-¿Respetos tú?... una pin... yegua que no mas se abre las piernas por dinero… por favor, mira, cierra tu maldita boca y dime ¿si ya hiciste lo que te pedí?-

-Pero bien que te gusto querido Aspros, si no me crees pregúntale a tu hijo Kandor-

-Mira hija de la chi... ya me tienes hasta la fregada- decía el Kirin apuntando con su arma a la pony en eso Sunflower llegaba al lugar por los gritos que se escuchaban por toda la finca

-Aspros baja el arma, ¿qué fregados estás haciendo?- decía Sunflower

-Deshacerme de esta mujer, madre… que ya no la aguanto!- grito el Kirin

-Pero es la mujer de tu hermano- contesto su madre

-Y con más razón, esta harpía no merece llevarse el apellido Galaxy- dijo el Kirin

-Por favor Aspros, la única harpía que hay en esta familia es Selina… solo mírala cuantas veces a tratado de matar a tu esposa y a tus hijas en el pasado... ¿todo porque?... por los celos que tenía la cab... porque no le cumpliste con ese hijo que le prometiste darle- dijo Darsy riéndose malvadamente

-Te prohíbo que te metas en mis broncas... mis problemas que tengo con ella son míos- dijo Aspros sin dejar de apuntar con su arma

-Darsy por favor no empeores las cosas... ¿acaso quieres que te mate?- grito Sunflower

-Aspros no puede hacerlo suegrita, imagínate… ¿que diría mi pequeño Charmy si llega a saber que el calenturiento de su tío mato a su querida madre?- dijo Darsy en tono triste haciendo un drama -eso sería muy cruel viniendo de ti Aspros... además de que no quiero dejar a mi hijo con unos fenómenos cómo ustedes!- gritaba en esa última parte enojando más al alterado

-Mira pen... te dejare vivir solo porque mi sobrino necesita de su madre, aunque no sé si te lo merezcas- dijo Aspros bajando el arma -pero hay de ti si haces una de tus estupideces, porque si lo haces te mandare con la calaca- dijo el Kirin retirándose pero antes de que abandonara la habitación de la yegua ella le dijo algo

-Contacte con el sicario y dijo que llegara en la noche por lo tanto tendré que ir por el- dijo Darsy -espero que tengas mucho dinero para pagarle- decía riéndose en esa última parte, el Kirin no dijo nada y solamente se fue -suegrita… deberías de ponerle una correa a ese hijo tuyo que tienes, no vaya a matarnos un día de estos- dijo Darsy a la madre de Aspros

-Más bien a ti, a mí no me metas- dijo la yegua de mediana edad abandonando la recamara dejando a la yegua morada comenzando a reírse malvadamente

-Para ese entonces yo me abre ido muy lejos- dijo Darsy sentándose en su cama riendo

En el castillo de Canterlot en la enfermería

-¿Hermana cómo te sientes?- pregunto Luna visitándola junto con Twilight

-Velo tu misma- dijo Celestia con un moretón en el ojo y un parche en su mejillas con algo de sangre en sus labios y un vendaje en su brazo al igual que sus cascos

-Pues al menos tu ojo ya no está saliendo pus- dijo Twilight

-Solo necesita tomar estos medicamentos y no pelearse con otro soldado de la Marine y su princesa estará cómo nueva muy pronto- dijo Skygrey dándole un frasco con medicamentos a la alicornio del día

-Gracias por todo anciano, yo me encargo de que Celestia no se meta en broncas- dijo Luna sentándose al lado de ella

-Y espero que esa barbaridad que hizo le sirva cómo lección a futuro- dijo Skygrey seriamente

-No sé qué fue lo que paso... estaba platicando con ella y luego la tenía en el suelo, no sé en qué estaba pensando- dijo Celestia

-Celestia lo que hizo estuvo mal... ¿que diría la princesa Cadence en estos momentos?, apuesto que estaría muy decepcionada de usted por ese comportamiento- dijo Skygrey

-Tía, tía, tía, tía, tía, tía, tía!- dijo Cadence entrando con una sonrisa -eso fue increíble!- decía la alicornio del amor abrazándola fuerza -jamás te conocí con ese lado oscuro... eres asombrosa!-

-Princesa Cadence!- dijo Skygrey

-Ahórrate tus sermones anciano, porque lo que acaba de hacer mi tía... merece mis respetos- dijo Cadence alabando a Celestia cómo si fuera una diosa -no sé porque, pero te amo más que nunca Celestia, ¿necesitas algo?, ¿un cambio de vendajes?, ¿una rebanada de pastel?, pídeme lo que quieras y te lo traigo-

-Gracias por tus halagos, Cadence- dijo Celestia con sarcasmo -pero estoy bien... me siento cómo campeona de peso pesado-

-Y lo eres, o eso es lo que dicen lo demás- dijo Twilight

-Y a aquí caballeros se encuentra la princesa campeona de peso pesado de la historia- dijo Rockaid vestido cómo réferi seguido de los demás caballeros reales y Discord

-¿cómo sigue mi campeona el día de hoy?- pregunto Discord -porque te arregle el siguiente encuentro-

-Vete al diablo- respondió Celestia mirándolo feo

-¿Por qué le dice campeona de peso pesado?- pregunto Skygrey

-Por los enormes flancos que tiene, por si no lo sabía anciano son bien pesados- dijo Rockaid

-Rockaid!- grito Twilight

-Y firmes y deliciosos-

-Discord!- grito Twilight

-En eso si estamos de acuerdo- dijo Ignos mientras la alicornio de la amistad lo veía feo -que se me antojó un pastel… es que tengo un hambre- decía el unicornio sonriendo traviesamente

-Princesa Celestia, déjeme decirle que en el nombre de todos los caballeros reales le agradecemos por ese favor que nos hizo, siempre la recordaremos por haber puesto en su lugar a esa pony hada- dijo Ventus

-Y estamos pensando en colaborar para poner un vitral en el castillo donde usted le parte el hocico a la dama de hierro- dijo Rockaid

-Hasta ya tenemos el diseño- dijo Tennessee con un dibujo a mano donde se veía a Celestia victoriosa y abajo de ella estaba la pony hada toda golpeada y ensangrentada

-Lo hice yo… ¿te gusta?- dijo Discord vestido de pintor

-Escuchen, sé que están felices por lo que acaba de suceder pero… ¿se están dando cuenta que me he metido en un gran lio?, golpe a una comandante de la Marine, podrían encerrarme por eso- dijo Celestia preocupada

-Relájese princesa… ella empezó en primer lugar, usted solamente se defendió- dijo Ventus

-Total lo único que hizo usted fue descubrir la verdad- dijo Twilight defendiéndola

-Saben que Blueblood la está apoyando- dijo Celestia

-Relájate Celestia, escuche a Blueblood hablando con Moonside... estaba hecho una furia- dijo Cadence

-Debió ser por lo que paso con las armas- dijo Luna

-Y por la partida de madre que le pusieron jajajaja- dijo Tennessee riéndose al igual que los demás -espero que lo tenga ocupado por un tiempo y nos deje en paz ese fracaso de príncipe- dijo Tennessee

-Es difícil pedir esa clase de milagros- dijo Ventus seriamente

-Todo se puede en la vida Ven, ¿que no viste el milagrito que nos dio nuestra princesa del día?- dijo Ignos

-¿Cree que lo vuelva a repetir un día de estos princesa?- pregunto Rockaid emocionado

-Espero que no- dijo Celestia muy apenada por la pelea que tuvo con la comandante Cero

En una parte de la cuidad en una casa

-¿Cero en que estabas pensado si se puede saber?- gritaba Moonside curando a la pony hada -¿quieres que nos echen del reino o qué?-

-No se Moonside, no lo sé… cuando Celestia me dijo eso de que colaboraba con los Galaxy me enfurecí y... no pude evitarlo, ya tenía a Celestia en el piso- dijo Cero muy arrepentida con unos cuantos parches en su cuerpo

-¿Tienes idea en la bronca que nos metimos?- dijo el unicornio gris oscuro dando vueltas y vueltas a la sala donde estaban

-Moonside… lo siento…- dijo Cero -no sé qué fue lo que se apodero de mí, de pronto quería estrangular a esa yegua... la ira me segó completamente- de pronto se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, el unicornio gris la abrió recibiendo a alguien quién esperaba respuestas

-¿Que fregados acaba de pasar?- gritaba un Blueblood enojado con un ojo morado entrando al lugar junto con unos guardias reales quienes se quedaron cuidando la entrada -¿en que estabas pensando cuando golpeabas a mi tía y a mi Blosson Cero?, ¿en qué pensabas?... ¿tienes idea del ridículo… no... la humillación que tuve que pasar?-

-Lo entiendo perfectamente príncipe y de verdad lo siento mucho- dijo Cero con unas lágrimas en sus ojos arrepentida de todo

-Le recuerdo que usted esta aquí para atrapar a criminales… no para pelearse con alguien de la realeza, en especial si es alguien de mi familia!- gritaba Blueblood perdiendo los estribos

-Entiendo que este enojado y acepto toda la culpa si quiere llamar a mis superiores y cambiarme puede hacerlo- dijo Cero aceptando la culpa

-No lo hare- dijo Blueblood seriamente tratando de tranquilizarse

-¿Porque no?- pregunto Moonside

-Porque si hago eso, sus superiores no me dejaran tranquilo y me estarán echando la culpa de todo, de que no hago bien mi trabajo dañando así mi reputación... den gracias que no les diga nada a sus superiores por la estupidez que hiciste hoy Cero... ya que sin ti no hubiéramos tenido esa Mercancía de armas en primer lugar- dijo Blueblood

-Se lo agradezco señor- dijo Cero

-No me des las gracias aun, ¿cómo está eso de que te robaron las armas en primer lugar bajo tu cuidado?... no lo entiendo- pregunto Blueblood

-Príncipe… esa es información confidencial de la Marine, se supone que nadie sabía de eso- dijo Moonside -no se cómo las princesas y los caballeros tuvieron acceso a ella-

-Pues esa información dejo de ser confidencial, ahora ellos ya lo saben así que espero una explicación más clara- dijo Blueblood

-Le enviare un informe detallado de eso mañana a primera hora- dijo Moonside

-´Pues eso espero, lo quiero para antes de mi desayuno- dijo Blueblood retirándose -y por favor Cero… no te metas más en broncas con Celestia, me vale madres lo que paso entre ustedes, les recuerdo que nuestros enemigos son los Galaxy y los caballeros reales-

-Si príncipe Blueblood- dijo Cero haciéndole una reverencia mientras el unicornio se retiraba

-Y espero que no estés ligada con eso criminales porque de ser así sabrás de mi- dijo el príncipe abandonando el lugar mientras la pony hada se sentaba en un sofá mientras Moonside la abrazaba consolando a su mujer

Es noche y en el castillo de Canterlot en un pent-house

-Shining… ¿dónde estás?- pregunto Cadence entrando a su recamara

-Shhh... no hagas ruido, la bebe está dormida- dijo Shining hablando en voz baja saliendo de la habitación de su hija mientras la llevaba a su recamara -¿qué pasa?... ¿porque tienes esa cara de emocionada?-

-No vas a creer lo que paso, Celestia y Cero se agarraron a golpes- dijo Cadence

-¿En serio?- dijo Shining sorprendido por lo que decía

-Debiste haberlo visto mi amor, fue increíble, fue el mejor día de mi vida- dijo Cadence subiendo a la cama saltando de alegría cómo una potrilla pequeña

-Pero... ¿por qué?, ¿cómo fue?- pregunto Shining en eso la alicornio se pone encima de él, besándolo con tanta pasión

-Después de cuento, lo que si te voy a decir es que toda esa emoción que vi... me esta excitando- dijo Cadence dándole una lluvia de besos al unicornio

-Pero mi amor… no es fin de semana a parte no estoy de humor, tuve que ayudar a Shield con su nueva oficina… fue fastidioso cómo no te imaginas, tuve citas con nobles la misma estupidez de diario que tuve que escuchar- dijo Shining tratando de quitar a la alicornio quién no paraba de besarlo -además mañana tengo que ver lo del Imperio si es seguro volver o no- decía el unicornio levantándose

-No te lo estoy pidiendo Shining Armor- dijo Cadence con forma autoritaria recostándolo con fuerza sonriendo con lujuria apagando la luz del cuarto haciendo que Shining gritara de miedo y a la vez de emoción, pero la mayoría de veces era miedo

La mañana siguiente en un restaurante de Ponyville

-Haber visto la cara de Blosson Cero cuando Celestia la golpeo… admito que fue muy violento pero lo disfrute bastante- dijo Twilight riéndose en es ultima parte

-Me hubiera gustado ver eso miss Twilight- dijo Straam acompañándola -muchos de la Marine han soñado con eso, de ver a la Dama de Hierro en el suelo, no es por nada pero miss Celestia se ha ganado mis respect- decía dándole un sorbo de su café

-De hecho Pinkie Pie tomo unas fotos de la pelea… se las puedo mostrar un día de estos- dijo Twilight

-Me encantaría, my partners estarían very happy por eso- dijo el Seapony riéndose -¿where is this photos?-

-Pues…- decía Twilight recordando

En Sugar Cube Corner

-jajajajajajajajajajajaja- Brodek estaba riéndose a carcajadas en el suelo -este es... el mejor día... de mi miserable vida jajajajajajaja-

-¿Verdad que son geniales?- dijo Pinkie mostrándoles las fotos que había pegado en su recamara

-jajajajajajaja- Brodek se cayó de la cama por tanta risa que tenía -el golpe de Blueblood jajajajaja... cielos... no me había reído así desde que jajajaja... desde Holy Blade pidió una cita con Ember después de la madriza que le puso jajajajajajajajaja-

-jajajajajaja si es cierto jajajajajaja- decía la pony rosa riéndose abrazándose mutuamente sin parar de darse sus carcajadas

Regresando con la princesa

\- Pinkie debe tenerlas ahí guardadas- dijo Twilight

-Bueno miss Twilight, dejemos de risas por un momento y regresemos al trabajo- dijo Straam tomando una actitud muy seria

-¿Es cierto eso agente Straam… sobre los prototipos robados por los Galaxy?- pregunto Twilight

-Así es miss Twilight y debo decir que estoy muy impresionado que haya descubierto ese secreto... felicidades por eso miss Twilight siempre supe que lo descubriría en cualquier momento-

-Entonces Cero… ¿trabaja para los Galaxy?- pregunto Twilight

-Por desgracia para nosotros… no- dijo Straam -a ella la incriminaron el día del robo y por eso la enviaron a La Bóveda- explico el Seapony -¿cómo descubrió eso?... si se puede saber-

-Secretos de alicornio- dijo Twilight -y es por eso que ella está aquí, quiere reparar los errores que cometió- decía la alicornio mientras el Seapony movía la cabeza en señal de si -y la única forma de hacerlo es atrapando a los Galaxy-

-Thats right miss Twilight, esa mercancía de armas que confisco fue un buen golpe, el cual los dejo en ridículo-

-Si no hubiera intervenido ese dia los Galaxy serian nuestros- dijo Twilight

-Hicieron bien en destruir su fábrica de armamentos, pero para atrapar a ese guy necesitaran la carnada que les estoy diciendo-

-Su exesposa- dijo Twilight

-Si la encontramos y nos dice donde esta that money que le robo Spring Gold a Galaxy… the alterate is yours- dijo Straam dándole otro sorbo a su café

-¿Y que ha sabido de ella?- pregunto la princesa de la amistad

-He estado investigando a fondo pero lo único que sé, es fue que su paradero… se dirigía a Equestria- dijo Straam –cómo puede ver la información que tengo no es suficiente-

-Podríamos buscar en los registros de los ponys que llegaron a Equestria en los últimos meses- dijo Twilight

-Por eso estoy aquí, para que me ayude con eso… si investigo por mi cuenta con esos registros la Marine descubriría que estoy aquí arruinando mi misión de encubierta-

-Hizo bien en acudir a mí, con mucho gusto revisare eso- dijo Twilight sonriéndole

-Tanks miss Twilight- dijo Straam agradeciéndole -si la logra encontrar ayudara bastante ya sea a mí, a sus princesas y sus royal knights- de pronto el trasmisor que tenía el Seapony comenzó a sonar atendiéndolo al instante -Straam here... ho hello boss... really?... its not joking, sure all take care on them... wach to do?, him here that miss Twilight hablando sobre la misión que me encomendó, ok sir ... all be wating for you sir-

-¿Parece emocionado?- pregunto Twilight

-Good news for me, mi superior llegara muy pronto- dijo Straam -sorry but a have to go-

-No se preocupe agente, tenga cuidado y yo me hare cargo de eso, no se preocupe estará en buenos cascos- dijo Twilight mientras el Seapony se despedía de ella pagando el café de los dos

-Hola nena… ¿qué haces?- pregunto Ignos llegando de casualidad

-Estuve hablando con el agente Straam- dijo Twilight

-En serio... ¿y donde esta?- pregunto el unicornio azul

-Se tuvo que ir, al parecer su superior iba a venir a verlo- dijo la alicornio –oye… ¿has visto a Glimmer?-

-Creo que la vi en el castillo... ¿porque?-

-Vamos al castillo y ahí te cuento en el camino- dijo la alicornio morada caminando con su pony de vuelta al castillo

En la finca Galaxy

-Deuteros-

-Aquí estoy Aspros- decía el Kirin verde en el patio de su finca desayunando con su madre e hijo -¿vas a desayunar o vas a amenazar a Darsy a muerte otra vez?-

-¿Ya tan rápido te conto el chisme mi ama?- dijo el Kirin azul sentándose mientras la servidumbre le servía el desayuno

-Es tu hermano… tenía que saberlo- dijo Sunflower

-Ya termine papa- dijo Charmy terminando su desayuno

-Bien, váyase a jugar a otro lado que aquí los adultos tienen que hablar- dijo Deuteros mientras el pequeño se retiraba

-Tú sabes bien que Darsy es insoportable- dijo Aspros

-Ya lo sé, pero es la madre de mi hijo, deja que yo me encargue de eso- dijo Deuteros

-Pues mantenla alejada de mí porque ya no la aguanto y un día de estos le doy un tiro- dijo Aspros

-Y yo no aguanto a Selina… así que te aguantas mijo- dijo Sunflower -por cierto ¿dónde está ella?, no la he visto en estos días… ¿ya se la trago la tierra?-

-Eso quisiera ama, pero se fue a una misión que le encargo el mismísimo Lord Draco- respondió el Kirin verde

-Ya dejen de criticar a mi pobre mujer, vaya... nada más la menciono y ustedes se ponen cómo fieras- dijo Aspros -chin... madre-

-¿Que esperabas?, te apuñalo... casi te mata la perra esa- dijo Deuteros

-Y no olvides cómo estuvo a punto de matar a mis nietos, en especial a tu mujer en varias ocasiones- contesto su madre

-Todo por sus pin... celos de Selina y gracias a eso tu mujer no solo se fue con tus hijas si no que también se llevó a mi otro hijo- dijo Deuteros

-Terminando aquí en este reino causando este desmadrito de siempre... cuéntenme una de vaqueros para cambiar de tema- dijo Aspros con las garras en la cabeza -ya estoy cansado de estar oyendo este pin... rollo de siempre, hombre cómo hartan con eso, me hacen ver cómo el malo del cuento-

-¿Y qué querías?... ¿ser el príncipe azul?... no mijo, eso jamás vas a ser- dijo Sunflower riéndose

-Bueno ya pues... terminemos de desayunar Deuteros... tengo que hablarle a Selina mas adelante para que me traiga a alguien a la finca-

-¿A quién?- pregunto Deuteros

-Al topo…-

-¿Al topo?- dijo Deuteros

-Así es... ese cab... tiene mucho que explicarme y si se rehúsa ya sabes cómo le va a ir- dijo Aspros dándole un trago a su jugo que le sirvieron

En la casa de los caballeros reales

-Nada cómo un buen día de paz y tranquilidad para continuar con mi lectura- dijo Ventus leyendo un libro en la azotea de su casa, cuando de repente una sombra comenzó a acercársele a el

-Hola sobreviviente- dijo una voz femenina al momento que volteo el pegaso suspiro con melancolía

-Genial... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí Selina?- dijo Ventus viendo a la batpony sentándose al lado de el

-Vine a ver cómo está mi sobreviviente favorito- dijo Selina sonriéndole tranquilamente

-Pues sigo con vida y evitando que me apuñales en la espalda- dijo Ventus continuando con su lectura -no deberías estar aquí, alguien te puede ver-

-Relajante… tengo a Groonz vigilando el área- dijo Selina con su radio transmisor en su cintura

-Es cierto, ni se para que me molesto en preguntarte si ya deje de hacerlo, ya que… ¿dime a que has venido a verme en los últimos días?- dijo Ventus seriamente

-Solo quería ver cómo seguías, después de tu dura recuperación- dijo la batpony tranquilamente

-Pues estoy de maravilla… regrese a la acción desde ayer- dijo Ventus leyendo cómo si nada

-¿Golpeando a maleantes cómo siempre verdad?, típico de los hombres- pregunto Selina

-Solo fui con mis amigas a ver a alguien que desgraciadamente no veía desde hace tiempo- dijo Ventus

-Adivino… ¿tu exmujer?- dijo Selina

-Nope-

-¿Tu exnovia?-

-Ja… si fuera mi exnovia ya estaría muerto- dijo Ventus

-Entonces… ¿fuiste a ver a tu amante?- dijo Selina en tono cariñoso -maldito picaron… ¿quién te conociera?- decía la batpony recargándose en el

-Tampoco... y no te me acerques, me asustas- dijo Ventus tratando de quitarse pero Selina se recargaba en el enfundándose el pegaso, dejándola que se recargara en el para que no haya problemas -fui a ver al Merobingeano... ¿contenta?-

-¿El Merobingeano?... ¿y quién es ese?- decía ella muy curiosa y sorprendida a la vez

-Es un informante… su nombre verdadero es Arpeggio, está en Equestria tiene un fortaleza aérea en las nubes- dijo Ventus cómo si nada

-Vaya no sabía de eso- dijo Selina con la cara de no puedo creerlo -(Arpeggio esta aquí... estoy segura que Aspros le interesara eso)... sabes si te hubiera conocido en el pasado tal vez mi destino sería diferente- dijo Selina envolviéndolo con su ala sonriéndole con ternura al pegaso rojo el cual este se sonrojaba, de pronto en unos arbustos el lente de una cámara apareció entre las hojas apuntado al pegaso y la batpony comenzando a fotografiarlos

-Aun puedes cambiar Selina- dijo Ventus -si yo cambie… entonces tu puedes-

-Eso quisiera… pero quitarme de Aspros me es imposible, recuerda que soy su mujer y si me voy así nada más, termino cómo todas sus mujeres que han tratado de huir de el- dijo Selina -además no quiero separarme de el-

-¿Porque no?- pregunto Ventus

-Por quiero que me dé un hijo- dijo Selina haciendo sonrojar al pegaso rojo

-¿Un hijo?- dijo Ventus volteándola a ver, quien esta pego su cabeza con el

-¿Que puedo decir?, ese hijo de yegua me vuelve loca y quiero que me dé un hijo- dijo Selina

-¿Así que quieres ser madre?- dijo Ventus tragando algo de saliva mientas la batpony le revolvía la melena juguetonamente

-Pero creo que podría cambiar de opinión… y tal vez tú me quieras hacer ese favorcito- dijo Selina

-Sabes bien que tengo una pony especial- dijo Ventus seriamente

-¿Y qué?... yo criare a nuestro hijo por mi cuenta, tengo mucho dinero y el amor suficiente para criarlo... te conozco perfectamente bien Fast, piénsalo… el día que tengas hijos con esa pegaso amarilla cobarde y te pregunte sobre tu infancia ella no les va a decir ni una palabra a tus hijos... va terminar mintiéndoles... ¿quieres que ella les mienta a tus hijos?- dijo Selina

-Mis hijos no tienen por qué saber la clase de monstros que fui en el pasado cómo Red Demon!- dijo Ventus -y si Fluttershy tiene que mentirles por mi está bien, por mi parte yo nunca les contaría eso- decía el pegaso separándose de ella molesto caminando a la orilla de la azotea –¿y qué hay de ti Crossheart, les dirás la verdad de lo que fuiste en el pasado y le contaras de su padre?-

-Por supuesto, quiero que mi hijo me ame cómo soy y también le contare todo acerca de su padre y le contare todo lo que él hizo y lo que me hizo... cómo esa vez... que llego a matar a mis hermanos mayores- dijo Selina con unas lágrimas que le salían de los ojos

-Un momento, ¿ese monstros mato a tu familia y aun así…?- Ventus no tenía palabras por lo que escuchaba -¿…quieres un hijo de él?-

-Hay Fast… el amor es complicado y difícil de entender, además porque más que Aspros sea un hijo de la fregada él es un buen padre- dijo Selina en eso Ventus le da un pañuelo para que se limpiara las lágrimas que tenía -no tienes idea por lo que tuve que sufrir a causa suya... pero aun así lo amo- la batpony se recargo en el pecho de Ventus comenzando a llorar en silencio mientras el pegaso rojo la consolaba mientras que en el arbusto la cámara comenzaba a fotografiar ese abrazo que estaban teniendo esos dos ponys

-Sufriste un tormento igual que yo- dijo Ventus

-Yo estoy aceptando mis pesadillas y por eso puedo seguir adelante sin importar mi pasado, ¿pero qué hay de ti?... puedo ver en tus ojos que aún no te has perdonado- dijo Selina

-Tengo el perdón de todos mis amigos ya que me aceptaron cómo soy- dijo Ventus tristemente desviando su mirada

-¿Pero qué hay de ti?... ¿te has perdonado a ti mismo?- pregunto Selina mirándolo a los ojos

-Yo...- Ventus no sabía que decir a la pregunta que le hizo la batpony, lo dejo en duda en eso el transmisor de Selina comenzó a sonar dándose cuenta de ello

-Tomare eso cómo un no- dijo Selina susurrándole en el oído algo -de sobreviviente a sobreviviente te diré esto, si fueras mi pareja… yo te puedo aceptar cómo eres realmente, no tienes que ser otro pony conmigo- en eso la batpony le planto un beso en la nariz alejándose de él invocando su cetro -te veré luego sobreviviente- Selina lo miro y le guiño el ojo desapareciendo mágicamente

-Genial… que suerte de perro tengo… le gusto a otra loca- dijo Ventus sonrojado saboreando el beso que le dio en la nariz

-Hola Ven- dijo Fluttershy llegando de sorpresa

-Aaaahhh- grito el pegaso asustándose al igual que ella

-Aaaaahhh-

-Fluu mi cielo… no hagas eso, ¿quieres que me dé un infarto?- dijo el pegaso recobrando el aliento

-Lo siento… no era mi intención, ¿interrumpo algo?- decía la pegaso amarilla

-No, estaba... leyendo algo- dijo Ventus mostrándole el libro -¿pasa algo?-

-No… de hecho estaba preguntándome si te gustaría ir conmigo a un picnic, a tomar él te con mis animalitos- dijo Fluttershy –bueno… si no estás tan ocupado-

-Si claro… siempre y cuando mantengas alejado esa peste de Ángel, por mi está bien- dijo Ventus

-Descuida Ven, Ángel se portara bien- dijo Fluttershy –bueno… eso espero-

-Oye mi cielo… ¿tú me amas?- pregunto Ventus de repente sorprendiendo a la pegaso

-Pero que preguntas haces… claro que si Ven- dijo Fluttershy dándole un beso

-¿Y me quieres cómo era antes… o cómo soy ahora?- pregunto Ventus

-Pues… cómo eres ahora por supuesto- dijo Fluttershy -no es por nada pero tu pasado cómo Red Demon si me aterro bastante… no imagino todo esos seres que tuviste que matar... o los pueblos que destruiste… pero en mi opinión estas dando un gran paso y estas dejando todo atrás y eso es lo que me enorgullece de ti-

-¿En serio?- dijo Ventus sorprendido

-Así es… este es el nuevo Ventus Fast y es del que me enamore y que quiero mucho- dijo la pegaso amarilla sonriéndole

-¿Así que te gusta mi nuevo yo?- dijo Ventus no muy convencido

-Compartimos cosas juntos y la pasamos genial, tenemos confianza y lo más importante… no hay secretos- dijo Fluttershy -¿no tienes ningún secreto tuyo que me estés guardando verdad?- preguntaba ella

-No, no, no, ¿cómo crees cielo?, secreto yo... para nada, el único secreto que tengo es que odio a tu conejo… pero eso ya lo sabes- dijo Ventus sonriéndole –pero dime… ¿y si algún día tenemos hijos que pasara si quieren saber... ya sabes de mi vida anterior?- pregunto Ventus –ya que me imagino que un día de estos quieres tener hijos… supongo- decía tímidamente el pegaso haciendo círculos en la tierra con su pata

-Vaya... esa si es una gran pregunta- decía Fluttershy sonrojándose –bueno… sobre eso… que me preguntantes no lo sé... yo estaba pensando en mentirles... digo una mentira así de chiquita no creo que nos cause problemas ¿o sí?-

-Estaba pensando en no decirles... es mejor enterrar mi vida pasada sin que ellos sepan- dijo Ventus preocupado

-¿No crees que es muy pronto para hablar de eso?... digo… eso el tiempo lo dirá... por ahora disfrutemos el presente, no pienses en el futuro y deja el pasado atrás, es hora de que entierres esas pesadillas- dijo Fluttershy tomándolo del casco

-Tal vez tengas razón... creo que es lo mejor- dijo Ventus sonriéndole

-¿Porque preguntabas eso?- pregunto al pegaso amarilla

-Por nada... solo ideas erróneas que tenía en mi cabeza- dijo Ventus -solo me preocupa lo que pasara en el futuro… nuestro futuro-

-Todo va estar bien ya veraz- dijo Fluttershy volando tomando del casco al pegaso acompañándolo en el vuelo -¿nos vamos al picnic?-

-Si... vamos- dijo Ventus llenándose con ella con ciertas dudas al respecto en la cabeza

-El petirojo comienza a dudar- dijo Selina apareciendo mágicamente, sonriendo malvadamente caminando hacia donde estaba el arbusto donde estaba el lente de la cámara -espero que hayas tomado buenas fotos topo- el lente de la cámara se movió en señal de si saliendo un letrero de ahí que decía "revelare las fotos y te las enviare después" de pronto el radio transmisor de Selina volvió a sonar

-Aquí Selina- dijo la batpony

-"Si sabes que puedes contestar mientras te diviertes… ¿verdad Selina?"- decía Aspros respondiéndole

-Haber, no estaba en eso... ese pegaso es muy resistente, pero lo tengo comiendo de mi casco- dijo Selina -no creerás las cosas que descubrí, que créeme te va a encantar-

-"Pues desembusca, no me dejes en suspenso"-

-Te lo dure cara a cara cuando regresare a la finca-

-"Esta bien… pero oye tráeme al topo de paso, quiero hablar con ese pen..."

-Curiosamente lo tengo aquí trabajando en algo- dijo Selina mirando al arbusto -te lo llevo enseguida- en eso en los arbustos salió una sombra corriendo desesperadamente

-Tu no iras a ningún lado topo, cómo puedes ver, Aspros quiere verte... y por su actitud no está muy feliz que digamos- dijo la batpony atrapando al topo encerrándolo en una esfera roja con su arma -Groonz-

-Aquí estoy lady Selina- dijo el pony con armadura de waybern

-Regresemos a la finca y llévate esto ¿quieres?- dijo la batpony volando

-Cómo usted diga lady Selina- Groonz tomo la esfera llevándoselo alcanzando a la batpony

En el Castillo de la Amistad

-¿Querías verme?- dijo Starlight Glimmer llegando a la biblioteca donde estaba Ignos y Twilight esperándola

-Starlight necesito que me hagas un favor- dijo Twilight

-¿En qué quieres que te ayude?- pregunto la unicornio rosa

-Necesito que me investigues en todas las rutas de transporte de Equestria ya sea en tren, o barco, o en dirigible, de los últimos meses que han llegado los ponys a este reino- dijo Twilight

-¿Todos los ponys que han llegado a Equestria en los últimos meses?- dijo Starlight

-Los últimos dos para ser exactos- dijo Ignos -es para encontrar a la exesposa de Galaxy-

-¿La que tiene el dinero?- dijo Starlight

-Así es- dijo Twilight -creemos que llego aquí en los últimos meses y creemos que esta aquí en algún lugar de Equestria-

-¿Podrás ayudarnos con ese encarguito?- pregunto Ignos

-Claro... con gusto lo hare... no puede ser mi primer encargo por parte de mi mentora- dijo Glimmer emocionada -de todos su amigos que tienen me eligieron a mí-

-La verdad le íbamos a pedir a Spike… pero está ocupado así que Twilight pensó en ti para esta mision- dijo Ignos

-No les fallare- dijo Glimmer retirándose -encontrare a esa pony en menos de lo que canta un gallo-

-Eso espero Starlight… eso espero- dijo Twilight

-Por cierto… ¿a dónde enviaste a Spike?- pregunto Ignos

-Dijo que tenía que hacer algo importante… ya sabes cosas de dragón- dijo la princesa de la amistad

En Canterlot en la casa de la excapitana de la guardia de real

-Shield deja de estar cómo parasito y quítate del sillón, no ves que intento dejar limpio este lugar- dijo Spike con una aspiradora aspirando el lugar

-¿Porque te molestas en limpiarlo?... no sabemos cuándo regresara la capitana... así que no te molestes en limpiarlo- dijo Shield echado en el sillón, comiéndose una bolsa de frituras

-Deja de estar tirando basura- dijo Spike poniéndole la aspiradora en la cara aspirando todo el cochinero que tenía -¿por qué mejor no te vas a tu casa y haces tú desmadre?-

-Me encantaría, pero mi casa la están fumigando, al parecer tiene una plaga de termitas- dijo Shield -y no puedo usar mi oficina ya que cierto pegaso rojo la voló en mil pedazos-

-¿Y por qué mejor no te vas a molestar a Shining Armor?-

-Shining se fue al Imperio hace poco, quería saber si ya era seguro volver, después del atentando que sufrió iría con el pero no estoy de humor cómo para aguantar a Mapache- dijo Shield -aparte me dijo que no que está de humor para aguantar mis estupideces... actuaba como si estuviera en su periodo... o más bien cómo si su mujer lo violara-

-¿Y por eso te viniste a la casa de Ember?- dijo Spike

-No creo que le moleste, total de aquí a que vuelva mi casa ya estará libre de termitas- dijo Shield muy tranquilo

-Bueno… te guste o no, voy a dejar limpia la casa de Ember, estará muy complacida por el trabajo que hice- dijo Spike sacudiendo los muebles con un plumero

-Cómo me gustaría tener una casa así cómo esta- dijo Shield

-Esta casa es de ella, así que ni se te ocurra quedártela- dijo Spike cuando de pronto

-(Toc toc toc toc)-

-¿Quien podrá ser?- pregunto Spike

-Debe ser la comida que ordene- dijo Shield yendo a la puerta abriéndola –si… ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-

-Hola… no sé si me conozcas pero acabo de llegar hace poco aquí y...- decía una yegua color mostaza

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Spike viendo a la yegua el cual la reconocía al instante -un momento a usted la conozco eres... Cristal Living-

-Así es... yo te conozco, eres el amigo dragón de la princesa de la amistad, ¿cómo decías que te llamabas?... Spike- dijo Cristal

-Ese mismo- dijo él bebe dragón invitándola a pasar

-¿se conocen?- pregunto el capitán de la guardia nocturna

-Si ella es Cristal Living, es una pony que llego hace poco a Equestria- dijo Spike -él es Shield Heart es un amigo-

-Capitán Shield Heart de la guardia nocturna, mucho gusto- dijo Shield presentándose cordialmente -sea bienvenida-

-Un placer capitán- dijo Living sonriéndole en eso una joven yegua hermosa aparece en la entrada era color azul obscuro con el cabello largo color mostaza con brillos en ella, tenía unas pequeñas líneas verdes en todo su escultural cuerpo ojos azul saphiro su cutie mark era una estrella atrapado en un agujero negro

-Mamá, ¿por qué estas tardando tanto?- preguntaba la yegua en la entrada

-Hay hija perdón, es que estaba hablando y se me fue el tiempo discúlpame- dijo Cristal

-Hola hermosa- dijo Shield con una cara de bobo al ver a tal hermosa criatura acercándose a ella -soy Shield, Capitán Shield Heart de la guardia nocturna… mucho gusto-

-Encantando- dijo la yegua sonriéndole

-Ella es mi hija Blazy Living- dijo Cristal presentándose

-Blazy… que hermoso nombre- dijo Shield

-Yo soy Spike mucho gusto- dijo él bebe dragón presentándose de pronto

-Mamá, mamá, mamá, ¿ya pediste ayuda porque el primo Kaiber empeoro todo y la casa se está inundando?- decía una potranca color mostaza, con la melena corta color morado obscuro, ojos saphiro, sin cutie mark ya que era muy pequeña

-Hijita… saluda primero- dijo Cristal abrazando a la potranca

-Hola a todos- dijo la potranca

-Esta pequeña imperativa es mi hija Burning- dijo Cristal

-Que monada- dijo Shield -se parece a su madre-

-Todos dicen eso- dijo Blazy asomándose por la entrada de la casa viendo que venía alguien -y este mojado que esta aquí llegando...- decía la yegua riéndose mientras él bebe dragón y pony blanco veían llegar a un pony joven con la crin corta color gris, pelaje verde claro, ojos azul saphiro y su cutie mark era una estrella destruida en varios fragmentos envuelto en llamas -es mi primo Kaiber-

-Hola soy Kaiber… mucho gusto- dijo el pony verde saludado, escurriendo agua

-Ten usa esto- dijo Spike dándole una toalla

-Gracias- dijo Kaiber agarrando la toalla y limpiándose

-¿No pudiste arreglar la fuga primo?- dijo Blazy riéndose

-A este paso ya tendremos una nueva piscina- dijo Kaiber sonrojándose

-¿Problemas con una tubería?- pregunto Shield

-Sí, nos mudamos a la casa de enfrente y resulta que tiene una fuga de agua pero por lo que veo no pudo arreglarla- dijo Cristal viendo al pony todo mojado

-Tu tranquila tía yo arreglo esto, total para eso soy el hombre de la casa ¿no?- dijo Kaiber de pronto la casa de enfrente comenzó a salirle agua inundando la calle y mojando a los ponys que caminaban

-Creo que tu piscina salió desbordándose- dijo Spike riéndose

-Me lleva la que me trajo- decía Kaiber

-Mejor les consigo un plomero, conozco uno es muy bueno... ¿porque mejor no se ponen aquí y se ponen cómodos?- dijo Shield

-No queremos molestarte- dijo Cristal

-Para nada, somos vecinos para eso estamos aquí para ayudar- dijo Shield saliendo de la casa de la capitana

En Ponyville, en la escuela

-Y esta que ven aquí se llama Sweetie Bot- dijo Sweetie Belle junto con las cruzzaders mostrándoles a todos su compañeros a la autómata en el patio de la escuela -di hola Sweetie Bot-

-Hola- decía la autómata saludando

-Ooohhhh- decían los potrillos sorprendidos de verla

-Increíble- decía Twist

-Tenebroso- decía Snips y Snails al unísono

-Fascinante- dijo Pip -igual que en las películas-

-¿En dónde lo compraste?- pregunto Diamond Tiara

-Nunca antes habíamos visto nada igual- dijo Silver Spoon

-No lo compro en ningún lado... de hecho se lo fabricaron- explico Applebloom

-¿Fueron esos chinos verdad?... ellos siempre tienen mejores cosa que nosotros- dijo Diamond Tiara enojándose

-Desgraciadamente no fueron esos chinos, fue alguien peor- dijo Buttom

-Fue Rockaid el que se lo construyo- dijo Scootaloo

-¿Rockaid?- decían todos los potrillos volteándolo a ver quién llegaba con la Cherilie

-¿Me llamaban?- dijo Rockaid

-¿Él te fabrico tu robot?- dijo Pip sin poder creerlo

-Así es… ¿cómo la ve maestra?- dijo Rockaid mostrándole el robot

-Hola soy Sweetie Bot- dijo la potranca robótica presentándose ante la maestra

-Vaya y yo creí que era una broma tuya... ¿de verdad tu hiciste eso?- preguntaba Cherilie sorprendida

-Por supuesto que si- dijo Rockaid, de pronto los potrillos comenzaron a hacerles montones de preguntas

-¿Cómo funciona?- dijo Pip

-¿Que te motivo a hacerlo?- pregunto Diamond Tiara

-Fue por amor hacia ella ¿verdad?- decía Twist

-¿Porque eres tan imbécil Rockaid Hunter?- pregunto Buttom

-Oigan, oigan… una pregunta a la vez, déjenme respirar, me están asfixiando- dijo Rockaid -vete al demonio Buttom si te escuche!- grito el potrillo -les diré cómo funciona- decía acercándose al núcleo comenzando abrirlo donde se veía un pequeño fragmento de una piedra que cambiaba diferentes colores -este es un fragmento de la Estrella Cuarxo que encontró Twilight tiempo atrás-

-El cual dicho meteoro cayó en Sweet Apple Acress- explico Applebloom

-Oooohhhh- decía los portillos escuchando todo

-Usamos toda la estrella para fabricar las armaduras de los caballeros- dijo Rockaid mostrándole la hombrera

-El cual sus armaduras fueron creados bajo la supervisión de mi hermana- presumió Sweetie Belle

-Pero quedo algo de esa estrella así que Twilight me dio un pequeño fragmento para darle vida a Sweetie Bot ya que es la única fuente de energia que puede soportar el núcleo

-¿Twilight te dio todo el fragmento?- pregunto Scootaloo

-Solo es un pedazo, Twilight todavía tiene el resto de la estrella que quedo- dijo Rockaid

-¿Come cómo nosotros?- pregunto Pip

-Solo come diamantes y algo de aceite- respondió Rockaid mientras las cruzzaders le daban diamantes a la Bot con algo de aceite para que pudiera digerirlos

-¿De dónde sacaron esos diamantes?- pregunto Twist

-Pues...- decía Scoot cuando de pronto

-SWETIE BELLE, OTRA VEZ TU BOT SE COMIO MIS DIAMANTES!- gritaba Rarity cómo toda una dramática a lo lejos

-No pregunten- dijo Sweetie belle

-Que dramática es tu hermana- le susurro el potrillo amarillo a su pony

-YO NO SOY DRAMATICA ROCKAID HUNTER!- gritaba Rarity a lo lejos

-No manches… ¿cómo supo que fui yo?- dijo Rockaid asustado

-¿Y por qué la trajeron aquí?- pregunto Cherilie

-Porque al parecer Sweetie Bot está desarrollando inteligencia propia y bueno... ¿podría Sweetie Bot ir a la escuela con nosotros para que aprenda?- dijo Rockaid

-¿Quieres que le enseñe a Sweetie Bot?- dijo la maestra sorprendida por lo que dijo el enano

-Es que ya le enseñamos lo básico y necesita educación- dijo Sweetie Belle

-Y cómo usted es una gran maestra- dijo Scootaloo -estoy seguro que podría enseñar a Sweetie Bot en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-

-Caray no lo sé- dijo Cherilie rascándose la nuca

-Anímese maestra, total estoy seguro que mis compañeros le ayudaran en su aprendizaje ¿verdad ponys?- dijo Rockaid

-Siiii- decían los potrillos emocionados

-Además si tiene éxito tal vez la princesa Twilight le dé una placa dorada por ser la mejor maestra de Equestria de la historia y ser la primera en educar a un robot- dijo Rockaid

-¿La mejor maestra de toda Equestria?... me gusta cómo se escucha- dijo la yegua -está bien me convenciste Sweetie Bot aprenderá en la escuela-

-Siiiii- gritaban los potrillos con alegría

-¿Escuchaste Sweetie Bot?, vas a ir a la escuela conmigo- dijo Sweetie Belle emocionada

-Que bien- dijo Sweetie Bot -pero... ¿qué es escuela?-

-Créeme vas a aprenderlo hoy mismo- dijo Applebloom

-Espero que no te duermas- dijo Scootaloo

-¿Dormir?- pregunto la autómata

-Es algo que vas a ver muy a menudo en la escuela- dijo Scootaloo

-Bueno ya fue suficiente platica, es hora de comenzar con la primera clase de Sweetie Bot así que vamos adentro- dijo Cherilie

-Si- decían los potrillos entrando al salón

-Vamos Sweetie Bot- dijo Sweetie Belle llevándose a la Bot adentro

En la casa de la capitana en Canterlot

-Listo… los plomeros arreglaron el problema, solo queda limpiar su casa y estarán viviendo felices y contentos- dijo Shield explicando la situación de sus nuevos vecinos

-Le agradezco muchísimo- dijo Cristal agradecida

-Qué bueno que teníamos aun capitán de buen rango ayudándonos- dijo Blazy sonriéndole al pony blanco

-¿Buen rango?- dijo Spike riéndose en esa última parte -buen capitán…-

-¿Y dime capitán?- preguntaba Blazy mientras observaba el lugar -esta casota que tienes ¿es tuya?-

-A decir verdad…- decía Spike pero Shield rápidamente le tapa la boca con su casco

-Si... de hecho es mi casa, ¿verdad Spike?- pregunto Shield -no me hagas quedar en ridículo- susurraba el capitán al bebe dragón

-Mmmmm..mmm...mmmm- Spike trataba de hablar pero no podía por Shield le tapó la boca

-¿Y quién es ella?- preguntaba Burning con un portarretratos que tenía una foto de Ember en ella -es bonita-

-Bueno ella es...- decía Shield pensando -(vamos Shield esta es tu oportunidad, impresiónalos, presúmeles que es tu mujer... tal vez así Blazy se interese en mí y vea que soy un buen tipo)- el pony blanco veía a la yegua quien la estaba observando quedando embobado por su belleza –es… mi hermana- dijo sonriéndole -(estúpido ¿que dije?)-

-Jajajajajaja- Spike se quitó de Shield comenzando a reírse -tu hermana… pero que idiota-

-Cállate!- grito Shield

-¿Tu hermana?- pregunto Kaiber al verla -no se parecen mucho-

-Es que es adoptada, yo soy el normal y ella es la rara de la familia- dijo Shield -(estúpido, ¿qué estás diciendo?, no eches más leña al fuego)-

-Qué lindo… vives con ella- dijo Blazy -me encantan esos ponys que cuidan mucho de sus hermanas-

-¿En serio?- dijo Shield emocionado -digo... si me gusta cuidar de ella... me encanta cuidar a mi hermana- decía poniendo una sonrisa de idiota

-Te pareces a mi primo Kaiber es genial, crecimos juntos cuando éramos potrillos y lo quiero cómo un hermano- dijo Blazy frotándole la cabeza

-No empieces Blazy- dijo Kaiber sonrojándose -no frente a nuestros nuevos vecinos-

-¿Shield que estás haciendo idiota?- dijo Spike susurrándole -sabes bien que no es cierto, ¿quieres meterte en problemas con Ember?-

-Tranquilo lo tengo todo bajo control además... creo que le gusto a la nueva vecina si sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo Shield saludando a Blazy

-Pero...-

-Tranquilo Spike, presúmeles lo que has logrado, después de todo eres amigo de la princesa Twilight, creciste con ella y ahora mírate vives en un hermoso castillo... a las chicas les gusta eso-

-¿En serio?- dijo Spike pensándolo por un momento

-Y dime Spike ¿a qué te dedicas?, ¿vives aquí con el capitán?- pregunto Kaiber

-Algo así… lo visito de vez en cuando- dijo Spike tomando el portarretratos de la capitana que tenía Burning limpiándola un poco -yo vivo con la princesa Twilight en Ponyville, en su castillo-

-¿Vives con una princesa?- comentaba Blazy sorprendida por lo que decía

-Sip- dijo Spike poniendo el portarretratos en su lugar sin dejar de verlo

-¿Y tienes novia?- pregunto Cristal

-Por supuesto que si...- dijo Spike pensativo mientras se sonrojaba -(vamos tranquilo no te pongas así, presúmele se llama Rarity y es tu pony, presúmele aunque no es cierto pero no haría daño mentir un poco)... la chica de la portarretratos es mi esposa- decía él bebe dragón muy orgulloso tapándose la boca sin querer por lo que acaba de decir -(estúpido ¿que dije?)-

-(Estúpido ¿qué dijo?)- dijo Shield con la boca abierta

-son novios se gustan, se quieren, se besan sus bocas- decía la potranca saltando de alegría mientras Spike se sonrojaba

-Burning no seas mensa… ellos están casados- dijo Blazy

-¿Tu esposa?... ¿no eres un dragón muy chico para eso?- pregunto Kaiber

-Hijo… para el amor no hay edad, además se ve que ese dragón es muy afortunado- dijo Cristal

-Si soy muy feliz con ella- dijo Spike sonriendo cómo idiota -(Spike ya deja de decir estupideces... no empeores más las cosas)... estamos planeando un hijo a futuro, ahhrrrgg- decía el dragón tapándose la boca

-Que lindos vecinos, no cabe duda parece que nos llevaremos muy bien ellos ¿no les parece hijos?- dijo Cristal

-Si, lo que tú digas mamá- dijo Blazy -hay que regresar a nuestra casa a limpiar el desmadre que hizo Kaiber- decía mientras el pony verde lo veía feo

-Vamos chicos, dejemos a estos dos amigos que continúen con sus labores- dijo Cristal llevándose a los chicos

-Adiós Spike... te veré después capitán- dijo Blazy mirando al capitán guiñándole el ojo

-Si quieres un día de estos te muestro mi trabajo y da paso vamos a comer a un lado, ¿qué dices?... yo invito- dijo Shield

-Me lo pensare- dijo Blazy sonriéndole

-Adiosito- dijo Burning

-Cuida a tu esposa galán, espero que algún día me la presentes- dijo Kaiber dándole un golpe en el brazo del dragón saliendo de la casa, al momento que se fueron el capitán cerró la puerta comenzando a suspirar

-No salió cómo quería, pero voy a sentar cabezas con esta- dijo Shield riendo -¿y tú en que estabas pensando?-

-No lo sé, quiera decirles una mentira de que Rarity es mi pony especial pero no sé porque dije eso- gritaba Spike desesperadamente

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?, acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte- dijo Shield

-¿En qué carajos estaba pensando?, eso me pasa por juntarme contigo… ya me contagiaste de tu estupidez!- gritaba Spike -no se tu pero si Ember me manda al infierno tú te iras conmigo-

-Tranquilo Spike, no hagas panchos solo es una mentirijilla... le diremos la verdad a su momento- dijo Shield

-¿Pinkie promesa?- dijo Spike

-Pinkie promesa- dijo Shield recitando el juramento –total… ¿que podría pasar?, ni modo que la capitana regresa ahora mismo-

-Pues si verdad- dijo Spike

-Además quien sabe tal vez termines encelando a Rarity- dijo Shield influyéndolo

-¿Crees que se encele?- preguntaba él bebe dragón

-Te apuesto que si- dijo Shield mientras el pony y el dragón comenzaron a reírse malvadamente

Esa noche en la finca Galaxy en una habitación secreta

-Aquí está el topo- dijo Selina entrando con Aspros al cuarto viendo la esfera en la que estaba encerrado

-Libéralo- dijo Aspros en eso Selina lo libera pero al hacerlo el foco del cuarto se fundió ocultándose el topo en la oscuridad sin revelar su identidad

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Galaxy?- decía el topo en las sombras

-¿Sabes el porque te traje topo?- dijo Aspros -me estas fallando hijo de la chin... ¿cómo está eso de que la comandante se quedara con mi merca?, quiero esa mercancía de vuelta-

-Eso ya es imposible- dijo el topo -Blueblood y la comandante lo tienen bien escondido y asegurado, es imposible traértelo-

-¿Quieres que te de un plomazo en la cabeza o que ca...?- dijo Aspros

-Por favor Galaxy… no puedo hacer nada entiéndelo- decía el topo asustado

-Entonces mata a esas jodidas princesas!- grito Aspros

-Los caballeros las protegen, no puedo acercarme a ellas, ellos las protegerán con sus vidas- dijo el Topo

-Tiene razón Aspros, sin están esos caballeros no podemos matarlas- dijo Selina -tengo una idea mejor, el Topo y yo tenemos un plan para perjudicar a Ventus Fast, la Dama de Hierro no le quitara el ojo encima-

-Ese plan funcionara Galaxy-

-¿A ti quien te pregunto pin... Topo?- grito Aspros asustándolo -eso ya no va ser necesario mi querida Selina, muy pronto nuestros problemas con nuestros caballeros se solucionaran-

-¿Que tienes en mente ahora?- pregunto la batpony

-Cómo estoy metido en un lio con la Dama de Hierro y con los caballero reales, en estos momentos Darsy me está consiguiendo un peligroso sicario, uno de los mejores- dijo Aspros

-¿Un sicario?... tan desesperado esta Lord Draco, que está pidiendo ayuda a Darsy eso si no lo puedo creer- dijo Selina con sarcasmo

-Búrlate Selina, ya veraz que nuestros problemas se solucionaran muy pronto- dijo Aspros

-Si tú lo dices- dijo Selina no muy convencida -por cierto… ¿qué sabes de Arpeggio?-

-El cab... que me robo un cargamento de especias... ¿cómo olvidar a ese loro hijo de yegua?- decía el Kirin -¿porque lo preguntas?-

-Resulta que los caballeros encontraron a ese lorito y se hace llamar el Merobingeano, un traficante de información- dijo Selina

-Merobingeano que nombre tan pen...- dijo Aspros -¿y bien donde se esconde esa rata?... quiero meterle una bala en su traicionero corazón-

-Ese es el problema, está en una fortaleza aérea… no sabemos en qué parte está ni con nuestros mejores voladores podremos encontrarlo, esa fortaleza está bien escondida- dijo Selina

-Pues eso no será problema, nuestro Topo ayudara en eso no es así mi topito- dijo Aspros

-Lo hare siempre y cuando no me maten- dijo el Topo

-Tú has tu trabajo y listo, no tienes por qué espantarte- dijo Aspros -ya regrésenlo a su casa, con solo verlo me dan ganas de tirarle un plomazo-

-Adiós Topo- dijo Selina encerrándolo en la esfera mágica -Groonz-

-¿Llamo lady Selina?- pregunto el pony waybern

-Llévalo a su casa- dijo Selina

-Cómo usted ordene- Groonz tomo la esfera mágica con sus garras llevándoselo, más tarde Aspros y Selina hablaron sobre los planes a futuro estuvieron conversando un rato en la sala cuando de pronto

-Hola, hola ya volví- dijo Darsy llegando

-Adiós a la tranquilidad- dijo Selina sentada en un sofá al lado de Aspros -¿dónde andabas Darsy? metiéndote en problemas de golfa cómo siempre-

-Búrlate todo lo que quieras Selina, fui por un encarguito que me envió tu queridito Aspros- dijo Darsy

-¿A poco ya me trajiste a ese sicario?- pregunto el Kirin azul

-Está afuera véanlo ustedes mismos- dijo Darsy en eso Aspros y Selina fueron afuera de la finca y ahí estaban Kandor, Deuteros y su madre viendo con sus propios ojos lo que estaba en las afueras de su finca

-Papá…- dijo Kandor

-Me imagino que viniste a ver esa cosa que trajo Darsy- dijo Deuteros sin soltar su arma apuntándolo a lo que había afuera

-No puede ser… ¿qué demonios trajo esa mujer aquí?- decía Sunflower viendo con horror lo que estaba ahí, estaba siendo rodeado por varios mercenarios que lo tenían en la mira

-¿Esa cosa es amigo de Darsy?- dijo Selina sorprendida -¿qué es esa cosa?-

-No cabe duda… ahora si veo la muerte de mis enemigos muy pronto- dijo el Kirin azul sonriendo malvadamente mientras que en el centro del lugar se encontraba una sombra a oscuras lo único que se podía ver era un visor mostrando sus ojos azules -¿tú eres el inquisidor?-

-Si- decía la sombra hablando con una voz distorsionada con una actitud muy seria, dando a entender que un nuevo enemigo a llegado a Equestria trayendo consigo la muerte en carne propia

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_ saludos mis amigos... ya sin pensar llegamos al capitulo 10, gracias por su apoyo especialmente a Shunk Kisaragi, Silverwolf, Comet Galaxy, Renaspyro, y Brodek117, y un saludo general a todos aquellos que leen mi fic

la historia comienza a tomar un buen desarollo y los papeles se estan dando... las piezas poco a poco estan tomando su lugar en este juego... pero que sera lo que busca cada jugador?, que giro tomara la histora con cada movimiento?... aun es muy pronto para que lo sepan... pero esto se pone cada ves mejor ustedes que opinan?

agradesco sus comentarios y me gustaria hacerles una pregunta... quien creen ustedes que es el mas odiado entre ustedes fans, lectores y seguidores?...

Black-Gate de "La Caida del Imperio"

El Dragon Maximus de "La Rueda del Destino"

Blossom Cero del "Juego del Poder"

me gustaria saber su opinion y el porque?...

bueno... sin mas que decir... nos vemos en el siguiente cap y no olviden comentar... hasta luego...


	11. El Inquisidor

**_*Capitulo 11: El Inquisidor_**

Esa noche en la finca Galaxy un nuevo enemigo de los Caballeros Reales ha aparecido

-Yo soy el Inquisidor- decía el sicario con una voz distorsionada, era una especie de alicornio, con un traje militarizado muy avanzado que cubría por completo su cuerpo salvo su cola, la tenía larga de color blanco, con guanteletes y botas con garras incluidas, con un patrón de camuflaje el cual era de color grises oscuros mesclados con toques rojos el cual le permiten permanecer oculto entre las sombras, posee un cinturón con diferentes herramientas para su trabajo desde pistolas, granadas, bombas de humo, pechera de color negro con azul, con placas pectorales con un símbolo en ella, el cual tenía la silueta de un engranaje partido a la mitad desplazado un poco ambas mitades de color blanco al igual que sus hombros que llevaba ese símbolo, su alas estaban cubiertas por metal hecho del mismo traje, lo que más le llamo la atención a los Galaxy fue el casco que cubría su cabeza por completo ocultando su identidad que era color azul oscuro con orejas puntiagudas mostrando sus ojos celestes, en si parecía una figura fantasmal y robótica, todo su traje era una pieza de tecnología militar avanzada

-¿De dónde mier... sacaste a ese tipo Darsy?- pregunto Deuteros siendo intimidado por el sicario

-¿Eso que importa… querían un sicario?, pues ahí lo tienen... gracias Darsy… hiciste un buen trabajo- decía la yegua morada oscuro esperando esa clase de ovación

-Qué bueno que llegaste... ¿sabes quién soy?- pregunto Aspros acercándosele

-Aspros Galaxy, ¿así que los rumores fueron ciertos y Lord Draco está vivo?- dijo el Inquisidor levantando uno de sus guanteletes -gusto en conocerlo-

-Nada mal, empezamos con la pata derecha, eso me gusta... que me respeten- dijo Aspros estrechando su garra con la de él, ordenándoles a los mercenarios que bajaran sus armás, después lo invito a que pasara a la finca, ya adentro -¿supongo que sabes el porque te llamamos verdad?- pregunto el Kirin azul

-Darsy me comento un poco, que tienes problemás con unos... tipejos llamados Los Caballeros Reales- dijo el Inquisidor

-No solo tenemos problemás con esos perros, si no que también están los de La Marine fastidiándonos- dijo Kandor enojado -en especial La Dama de Hierro-

-También me comento algo... de eso- dijo el sicario

-¿Porque usas máscara?- pregunto Deuteros sin quitarle el ojo de encima -¿porque no te la quitas para conocerte?-

-Mi identidad es secreta, nadie lo debe saber- dijo el alicornio

-No seas tímido estas en confianza... no mordemos- dijo Aspros

-Ni nos burlaremos de ti- dijo Kandor riéndose

-Su cara fue desfigurada tras un accidente- explico Darsy -por eso usa máscara, no es que sea de su agrado-

-Tuve problema con uno de mis enemigos- dijo el Inquisidor

-No sabía que tu sicario fuera un alicornio- dijo Selina

-¿Tienes algun problema con ello?- pregunto el Inquisidor mirándola

-Solo daba mi opinión, es muy raro ver un alicornio macho- dijo Selina caminando alrededor de el para observarlo bien -háblanos más de ti... ¿qué tan bueno eres matando?-

-Me considero uno de los mejores, muchos han tratado de matarme pero ninguno pudo conmigo, desde el guerrero más chico, hasta el más grande... ni siquiera "Los Asesinos de Elite" pudieron vencerme- dijo el alicornio

-Se ve que si estas capacitado- dijo Aspros tomándose un trago -veremos si es cierto-

-Entonces dejémonos de platicar y vamos a los negocios- del Inquisidor

-Mira, tú no eres nadie para callarnos, ehhh- dijo Deuteros amenazándolo -que eso te quede claro-

-Tranquilo hermano quiere chamba, pues les daremos chamba al maricornio este- dijo Aspros sonriendo malvadamente en eso Selina le pasa un sobre al sicario el cual lo abrió y vio ahí una variedad de fotos entre ellos se encontraban los caballeros reales-

-¿Así que estos son mis objetivos?, ¿quieres que elimine a esos desgraciados?- pregunto el Inquisidor

-Así es, no me importa como lo hagas, ahógalos, envenénalos, tuérceles el cuello o rómpeles el cráneo, los quiero bien muertos a esos hijos de la chin...- dijo Aspros

-Espera un momento Aspros… ¿cuánto dinero quieres por matarlos?- pregunto Selina al alicornio misterioso

-Es tu día de suerte, normalmente cobro muy caro pero hoy tendrás descuento, por lo tanto te cobrare cinco millones de bits por cada uno de estos dos- dijo el Inquisidor enseñándoles la foto de Rockaid y Tennessee

-¿Quieres diez millones?- pregunto Kandor

-Eso es un robo- dijo Deuteros

-No he terminado... en cambio a estos dos- decía el alicornio mostrándole las fotos de Ignos y Ventus -no te cobrare nada… por sus muertes-

-Perfecto, este descuento si valdrá la pena- dijo Kandor

-Estoy intrigada… ¿porque por ellos no cobraras nada?- pregunto Selina

-Con esos dos tipos tengo cuentas pendientes- dijo el Inquisidor -se metieron con mi familia, y me las van a pagar muy caro- decía mientras rompía las fotos

-Me parece justo, pero debes saber que tienen amigos muy fuertes- advirtió Aspros -cinco yeguas y una princesa para ser exactos- en eso el inquisidor miraba las fotos de las mane

-De eso no te preocupes, matare al que se interponga en mi camino- decía el alicornio

-Me parece perfecto, te daré un bono extra si las matas y las haces sufrir a estas pen...- dijo Aspros

-Eso lo dices porque te humillaron- comento Darsy riéndose haciendo enojar al Kirin

-Muy bien entonces ya quedamos, recibirás tu paga cuando me traigas su cabezas... ¿estamos?- dijo Aspros

-Como quieras- dijo el Inquisidor -atacare a esos tipos por donde más les duele y se cómo hacerlo- el alicornio le mostro un cartel al Kirin azul el cual este comenzó a sonreír malvadamente -pero para eso necesitare de tu ayuda-

-Creo que ya sé a dónde quieres llegar- decía el alterado –Kandor!- el Kirin comenzó a mirar a su hijo -necesito que me hagas un favor-

-¿Estás seguro que podemos confiar en el Darsy?- pregunto Selina a la yegua morado oscuro

-Tranquila querida Selina, a cambio de ti, el sí sabe lo que hace- dijo Darsy sonriéndole tranquilamente

A la mañana siguiente en la casa de Rainbow Dash

-Que emoción, que emoción, que emoción, que emoción!- decía la pegaso de crin arcoíris volando de alegría por toda su sala

-Yo también estoy emocionado por eso Dash- dijo Spitfire quien fue a verla a su casa -y como ahora ya eres una Wonderbolt necesitaremos de tu ayuda para este espectáculo que haremos esta tarde en Cloudsdale, será tu primer vuelo en solitario-

-¿Puedo invitar a todos mis amigos?- pregunto la pegaso de crin arcoíris

-Eso velo con la Princesa Twilight, ya que ella será la encargada de este evento- dijo Spitfire

-¿En serio?- dijo Rainbow

-Normalmente la Princesa Celestia se encarga de eso, pero debido al trabajo y los problemas que tiene ella y su hermana la Princesa Luna le pidió a tu amiga que se ocupara de esto- dijo Spitfire -¿tú sabes por qué están así las princesas?-

-Debe ser por el escándalo que se armó con eso de la Marine- dijo Rainbow sentándose en un sofá nube -las tienen con la soga al cuello... siento pena por ellas- decía preocupada

-Mucho cuidado Rainbow, se ve que esos tipos no están para bromas- dijo la capitana seriamente

-Sí, ya nos dimos cuenta de eso- dijo Rainbow -los caballeros están que se los lleva la fregada-

-Ya me imagino al pobre Ventus sufriendo por esos tipos que no lo dejan en paz... que sufra el maldito- dijo Spitfire sonriendo malvadamente -ojala se pudra en el infierno-

-Capitana… ¿si sabe que la estoy escuchando verdad?- dijo Rainbow

-Lo siento pero no puedo evitarlo, tu amigo me hizo mucho daño- dijo Spitfire como si nada -si quieren invitar a sus caballeros por mí no hay problema, son bienvenidos a Cloudsdale en especial tu pony ese- decía la pegaso haciendo sonrojar a la pegaso de crin arcoíris -¿cómo se llama?... así… Alexander-

-Se llama Alex- dijo Rainbow

-Ese mismo- dijo Spitfire -¿dónde está el?-

-Está ocupado, ya sabes haciendo su trabajo en solitario- dijo Rainbow -de vez en cuando nos vemos y se queda conmigo unos cuantos días en mi casa y después se va pero... ahora que soy Wonderbolt y con esto que está pasando no nos hemos visto mucho que digamos... de vez en cuando me escribe cartas saludándome... pero nuestra relación a distancia, se pone cada vez más difícil-

-Oye Dash… déjame hacerte una pregunta y quiero que seas sincera… ¿te arrepientes de ser Wonderbolt?- pregunto Spitfire

-¿Qué?... claro que no, para nada, estoy feliz por eso… de hecho el vino a verme el día después de que me hicieran miembro oficial... y ya te imaginaras como lo celebramos- decía la pegaso en un tono coqueto

-Apareándose como animales calenturientos como si fuera el ultimo día de su vida- dijo Spitfire riéndose de eso

-Sip- dijo Rainbow

-Ojala te vaya bien con ese pony mitad demonio- dijo Spitfire

-Gracias capitana- dijo Rainbow en eso la capitana se dirigía a la salida de la casa -bueno Rainbow yo me retiro, iré a Cloudsdale a ver cómo va todo para el espectáculo, no lo olvides… estadio Cloudsdale ni un minuto tarde-

-Si capitana, ahí estaré- dijo la pegaso despidiéndose de la capitana, después de irse Rainbow subió las escaleras y se fue a su cuarto en donde tanque, su mascota estaba recostado en su cama, Rainbow se acercó a un mueble el cual abrió un cajón sacando de ahí un medallón que era mitad plateado y mitad dorado con un ala angelical y un ala demoniaca con un rubí rosa en el centro con la forma de un escudo alrededor el –Alex…- dijo la pegaso tristemente pensando en su mitad demonio, acto seguido la tortuga se acerca a ella -ojala este bien Tanque... lo extraño- Rainbow abrazo con fuerza a su mascota mientras le salía una lagrima de tristeza sin dejar de ver el collar que le pertenecía a su mitad demonio

En el Castillo de la Amistad, en el salón del trono

-Bueno… parece que toda esta en orden- dijo Twilight terminando de revisar unos papeles

-Este evento en Cloudsdale será todo un éxito- dijo Ignos -Celestia estará orgullosa de ti-

-Con un poco de organización todo se puede cariño- dijo Twilight dándole una invitación a su pony -la mejor parte de todo esto es que mis mejores amigos estarán conmigo en los palcos V.I.P. apoyando Rainbow Dash... ¿cuento contigo en eso verdad?-

-A wi wi- dijo Ignos tomándola -¿habrá comida?-

-A wi wi- respondió Twilight en un tono coqueto

-Ahí estaré nena- dijo Ignos dándole un beso

-¿Que hay ponys?- dijo Rockaid junto con Tennessee y Ventus -¿ya están listos para ir a Cloudsdale a ver a los Wonderbolts?-

-¿Y echarle mucha porras a nuestra amiga Rainbow?... yeehhhaaa!- dijo Tennessee emocionado

-¿A qué hora nos vamos?- pregunto Ventus

-Nos iremos cuando lleguen las demás- dijo Twilight

-¿Quiénes irán por cierto?- pregunto Ignos

-Pues mis amigas, creo que también las cruzzaders… junto con Sweetie Bot- dijo Twilight

-Parece que esta tarde será de pura diversión… ¿o terminara hecho un caos?- dijo Ventus

-¿Y Spike no vendrá?- pregunto Rockaid

-Me reuniré con ustedes más al rato- dijo Spike llegando -voy a ir a Canterlot a ver que Shield no haya vendido la casa de Ember para impresionar a una yegua-

-¿Una yegua?- pregunto Ignos

-No tienes idea de lo que paso ayer… resulta que Shield se enamoró de la nueva vecina que se mudó enfrente de la casa de Ember- dijo Spike

-¿Nuevos vecinos?- pregunto Twilight

-¿Recuerdas a la yegua que conocimos hace poco en una esquina?... Cristal Living- pregunto Spike a la alicornio

-La yegua que tropezó conmigo- dijo Twilight

-Así es… resulta que vive enfrente con sus dos hijas y su sobrino- dijo Spike -y Shield está interesado en su hija mayor-

-Ese Shield... ¿que se le puede hacer?- decía Tennessee desilusionado

-Así es el, ¿qué esperabas?- dijo Ignos -¿y cómo son esos vecinos?-

-Se ve que son buenos ponys, me cayeron bien en especial el sobrino de Cristal... creo que iré a verlos de paso- dijo Spike yéndose

-Salúdala de mi parte Spike- dijo Twilight, el dragón levanto su garra en señal de si abandonando el lugar

-Oye Twilight… ¿en serio tengo que ir a Cloudsdale?- pregunto Ventus

-Por supuesto que es necesario- dijo Twilight -¿no quieres ir Ven?-

-No quiere ir por que va a estar Spitfire y ya sabes cómo le va con esa yegua-

-¿A ti quien te pregunto Ignos?- grito Ventus

-Por tu cara diría que esa mujer te tiene un gran odio… ¿verdad?- dijo Tennessee

-Se ve que nunca se le pasara- dijo Ventus

-¿Pues qué esperabas?, te la tiraste y la mandaste a la chin...-

-Rockaid!- grito Twilight

-¿Ahora yo que dije?... ese fue Ignos-

-Ups… disculpa, la costumbre- dijo la alicornio sonrojándose –Ignos no digas eso!-

-Pues así es como nos lo conto, ¿que no te acuerdas?- dijo Ignos defendiéndose

-Bueno… en eso si estoy de acuerdo- dijo Twilight de pronto un ventanal del lugar se rompe cayéndole algo en la cabeza de Ignos tirándolo al suelo

-Auch- dijo Ignos adolorido

-Eso te pasa por estar de metiche- dijo Ventus alegrándose por eso que le paso al unicornio de crin plateada

-Oigan… ¿qué es eso?- pregunto Rockaid tomando lo que había ahí -una roca-

-Hay una nota pegada en ella- dijo Twilight, el enano la tomo comenzando a leerla

-"Ya dejen de meterse en nuestros asuntos… o sus seres queridos pagaran con sangre y muerte hijos de su pu...-"

-Rockaid!- grito Twilight dándole un coscorrón

-Auch… pues aquí lo dice- dijo Rockaid enojándose, enseñándole la nota a Twilight, leyéndola ella misma

-Es cierto... ¿quién lo diría?- dijo Twilight riéndose traviesamente -lo siento enano… continua-

-"Firma Kandor Galaxy… P.D: en serio, no se metan con mi padre"- dijo Rockaid

-¿Una advertencia de los Galaxy?- dijo Ignos levantándose -cuidado tal vez esa roca sea una bomba-

-No es una bomba- dijo Ventus lanzándole la roca dándole justo en la cabeza destrozándola -¿vez?-

-¿Pero porque me distes en la cabeza idiota?- grito Ignos con un chichón en la cabeza

-Se me hacía divertido- dijo Ventus sonriéndole

-Jodete!- grito Ignos

-Ya no peleen- dijo Twilight revisando la nota -esto no me gusta nada, ese no es su modus operandi-

-Hay que encontrar a ese desgraciado alterado y ponerlo en su lugar- dijo Tennessee

-¿Pero cómo lo vamos a encontrar?- pregunto Rockaid en eso el unicornio azul se le prendió un foco en señal de idea

-Yo sé cómo- dijo Ignos sacando un silbato de su chaleco sonándolo, acto seguido Reyzord llega al lugar para ayudarlos

-Guau-

-Buena idea Ignos… ¿quién diría que ese golpe que te di en la cabeza daría sus frutos?- dijo Ventus

-Cállate- el unicornio tomo la nota con su magia y se lo dio a al perro -eso es amigo, huele, olfatéalo, encuentra el aroma de ese desgraciado, vamos... busca a tu presa-

-Snif, snif, snif... guau grrrr- el perro comenzó a gruñir apuntando cierta dirección

-Encontró algo… vayamos caballeros- dijo Ventus

-¿Pero y Rainbow?- pregunto Ignos preocupado por que no iba a estar para apoyar a su amiga

-Está bien Ignos, no te preocupes por eso- dijo Twilight sonriéndole -estoy segura que Rainbow lo entenderá... vayan-

-Caballeros Reales en marcha- dijo Ventus

-Reyzord llévanos al lugar- dijo Rockaid en eso el perro comenzó a correr seguido de los demás

-Muévete Night!- dijo Ventus

-Volveremos pronto- dijo Ignos dándole un beso a su alicornio galopando para alcanzar a su amigos

-Cuídense caballeros!- grito Twilight mientras tomaba la nota con su magia -¿que estarás tramando ahora Aspros?-

En Canterlot

-¿Como ves Blazy?, ¿aquí es donde trabajo?- dijo Shield en la entrada de los cuarteles de la guardia nocturna con su nueva amiga que había hecho

-No está mal capitán, debo admitirlo me dejas con el ojo cuadrado- dijo Blazy

-¿Eso fue sarcasmo?- dijo Shield

-¿No cómo crees?- decía la yegua con sarcasmo

-Sarcasmo… lo estoy viendo- dijo Shield

-Si fue sarcasmo... perdón Shield pero no estoy de humor como para ver un cuartel de soldados y todo eso- dijo Blazy

-Por tu cara diría que tienes problemas con la ley- comento el pony blanco

-Pues digamos que… estoy entre las más buscadas de todo el reino por robo a casco armado y lavado de dinero- dijo Blazy

-¿En serio?- dijo Shield sorprendido

-¿Cómo crees?- dijo Blazy riéndose -es broma... pero ya en serio, esos tipos de ahí me dan muy mala espina- decía la yegua apuntando en esa dirección y vieron a dos soldados de la Marine conversando

-¿Hablas de la Marine?... si te entiendo- dijo Shield melancólicamente -te llevare a otro lado- decía caminando con la pony por las hermosas calles de la cuidad

-Mi mamá tuvo problemas con uno de la Marine y la mandaron a la cárcel- dijo Blazy

-Caray… cuanto lo siento y ¿porque la mandaron ahí?, se ve que es una buena mujer- dijo Shield

-Es personal, no es que sea gacha contigo- dijo Blazy

-Te entiendo- dijo Shield -¿y de dónde eres?-

-¿Por qué?... ¿me están interrogando capitán?- pregunto Blazy

-Solo es curiosidad- dijo Shield

-Soy...- decía la yegua

En otra parte de Canterlot

-¿Eres de cuidad Terragrigia?- decía Spike caminando con el pony verde esmeralda llamado Kaiber

-Así es Spike… ¿cómo lo ves?- dijo Kaiber sonriéndole -¿nunca has ido a esa ciudad?-

-No- dijo Spike

-Como... ¿nunca has salido de Equestria?- pregunto Kaiber

-Pues he ido a otros lugares, fui a una migración de dragones, conocí el inframundo y creme no vayas a ese lugar, luego estuve en el transportista y deje a mis amigas en distintas zonas a buscar dichas joyas mágicas-

-¿Y cuál fue tu último viaje que has hecho?- pregunto Kaiber

-Mi último viaje… fui una tierra donde vivían dragones salvajes, ahí conocí a una dragona que se hizo la líder del lugar y soy amigo de ella... (y que curiosamente se llamaba igual que la hermana de Ignos)- dijo Spike riéndose en esa última parte

-Se ve que tienes cara de aventurero Spike, eso me agrada- dijo Kaiber -yo también he ido a otro lugares mágicos, mi mamá me llevaba ciertos lugares que me dejaba fascinado... siempre viajaba con ella-

-¿y porque no estas con tu mamá viajando?- pregunto Spike

-Porque… mi mamá murió hace tiempo- dijo Kaiber

-Lo siento, no sabía- dijo Spike sintiéndose incomodo

-Fue hace tiempo no te preocupes- dijo Kaiber tranquilizándolo

-¿Y tú papá?-

-Se volvió a casar y volvió a tener otro hijo- dijo el pony verde

-¿Y porque no estas con él?- pregunto Spike

-Mi papá tiene su vida y yo estoy haciendo la mía... además de que no me cae bien esa pony con la que se casó- dijo el pony esmeralda haciendo que él bebe dragón se sintiera más incómodo poniendo una cara de "¿y ahora qué hago?" -tu tranquilo Spike, no te pongas así, es común que me preguntes eso... total no tengo nada que ocultar-

-Gracias… ya me siento mejor- dijo Spike alivianándose

-¿Y qué hay de tu esposa?... que estoy ansioso por conocerla- pregunto Kaiber haciendo que él bebe dragón se detuviera comenzando a estar nervioso

-Ella está de viaje y no sé cuándo regresara, es una mujer muy ocupada- dijo Spike riéndose traviesamente

-Cuídala mucho, no te vaya a poner el cuerno un día de estos y te deje por un corcel- dijo Kaiber

-(O por una yegua... o un alicornio pervertido…)- decía él bebe dragón en su mente -descuida Ember no es de esas mujeres facilonas y tu... ¿tienes pony especial?-

-Tenía una pero tuvimos un problema y nos separamos- dijo Kaiber -de hecho la estoy buscando para ser feliz con mi mujer- decía el pony verde esmeralda

-Buscando un amor perdido… ¿quién lo diría?- dijo Spike mientras llegaban al parque sentándose en una banca

-Sabes Spike, me caes bien, eres un buen dragón que sabe escuchar- dijo Kaiber

-Gracias Twilight me ha enseñado bien- dijo Spike -eres buen tipo, ojala encuentres a tu pony-

-Gracias amigo- dijo Kaiber

Regresando con Shield y Blazy

-Y dime capitán… ¿te gusta tu trabajo?- pregunto la yegua azul de rayas verdes

-Me agrada, no me quejo- dijo Shield

-Debiste a ver trabajado muy duro para haber ganado ese puesto- dijo Blazy

-Ni te lo imaginas- dijo Shield -trabaje como no te lo imaginas con sudor, esfuerzo, dedicación y determinación-

-Pues eres digno de admirar capitán- dijo Blazy sonriéndole el cual Shield le respondía con una sonrisa -¿conoces un buen bar para tomar algo refrescante?- decía la yegua

-claro, sígueme- dijo Shield llevándose a la pony a otro lugar -te va a encantar-

En la cuidad de la nubes llamada Cloudsdale

-Estos lugares son perfectos- dijo Pinkie emocionada desde los palcos junto con sus amigas en el estadio -parecen hormiguitas chiquititas desde abajo-

-Pinkie… son hormigas- dijo Applebloom

-¿Cuándo empezara el espectáculo?, ya quiero ver a Rainbow en acción- dijo Scootaloo muy impaciente

-Tengan paciencia terroncitos, ya pronto comenzara- dijo Applejack viendo a la seguridad que había -hay tantos guardias reales por todo el estadio-

-Para que no haya revueltas y peleas callejeras- dijo Twilight -si los guardias ven algún peligro actuaran enseguida y estaremos seguras aquí-

-Gracias por invitarnos Twilight- Sweetie Belle acompañada de Sweetie Bot

-Gracias… Twilight- dijo Sweetie Bot

-No hay de que chicas- dijo Twilight -veo que tus progresos de aprendizaje son impresionantes Sweetie Bot-

-Me gusta… aprender- decía la Bot -la maestra Cherilie es… grandiosa-

-Me alegra oír eso- dijo Twilight

-Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mis gemas que se come ese Bot- dijo Rarity mientras las cruzzaders se sonrojaban

-Lástima que los caballeros se pierdan de esto- dijo Applejack

-Tuvieron que salir con urgencia a encontrar al paradero de Kandor quien volvió a amenazarnos- dijo Twilight

-Pues ojala lo encuentren... y no le pase nada a los chicos- dijo Fluttershy

-Miren… el espectáculo está por comenzar- dijo Pinkie Pie viendo al comentarista en el estadio

-Yeguas y caballos, potrillos y potrancas con ustedes los Wonderbolts!- gritaba el comentarista mientras veía al grupo de pegasos con uniformes azules llegando haciendo que los ponys del estadio aplaudieran con alegría

-Whoooooohhhoooooo!- decían el público al igual que nuestra heroínas

-Miren a Rainbow!- dijo Pinkie gritando

-Si arriba Rainbow, la mejor voladora de toda Equestria!- dijo Scootaloo viendo a su pegaso favorita volando con los Wonderbolts quien saludaba a todos los ponys

-Sigue Rainbow, dales al público lo que piden- dijo Rainbow haciendo piruetas y volteretas aéreas junto con su equipo sorprendiendo a todos, durante dos horas de entretenimiento, los ponys no dejaban de gritar a los Wonderbolts

-Viva Rainbow!- dijo Fluttershy gritando débilmente

-Esa es nuestra pony!- grito Pinkie

-Bravo, bravo son increíbles- dijo Rarity

-No olvides gravar todo Sweetie Bot- dijo Sweetie Belle

-Si Sweetie- decía la autómata grabando el espectáculo

-No sabía que Sweetie Bot podría hacer eso- dijo Applebloom

-He estado leyendo el manual que me dio Rockaid y decía que puede grabar todo en su disco duro- dijo Sweetie Belle

-Yo no sabía que Sweetie Belle podría leer un manual…- dijo Scootaloo mientras la potranca lo veía feo

-¿Qué te parece el espectáculo Sweetie Bot?- pregunto Twilight

-Es increíble... ahora entiendo por qué Scootaloo siempre habla de Rainbow y los Wonderbolts- dijo Sweetie Bot fascinada con lo que estaba viendo

-Y ahora el evento principal yeguas y caballos, nuestra Wonderbolt reciente Rainbow Dash hara una de sus maniobras sola- decía el comentarista mientras su amigas gritaba de emoción al igual que el publico

-Muy bien Dash, deja a estos ponys con el ojo cuadrado- dijo Spitfire

-Y no te estrelles Rainbow Crash- comento Soarin sonriéndole

-Descuida filoso… no les fallare- dijo Rainbow al pegaso con su sobrenombre haciendo unas maniobras y piruetas impresionantes por algunas partes del estadio -eso es ponys alaben a Rainbow Dash la mejor Wonderbolt que ha existido-

En alguna parte del Bosque Everfree

-No puedo creer que Kandor esté en el Bosque Everfree- dijo Rockaid

-Hay que atraparlo antes de que se nos escape- dijo Ignos mientras los caballeros seguían a Reyzord, acto seguido el perro se detiene misteriosamente

-Guau-

-¿Que pasa amigo?- dijo Ventus mirando al frente viendo un objeto que le llamo la atención comenzando a acercarse a ella -¿una caja?- decía el pegaso rojo

-No entiendo, el rastro termina aquí, pero no hay señales del fenómeno ese- dijo Ignos cuando de pronto

-Quizás no haya fenómenos pero hay cosas horribles que vienen hacia nosotros!- dijo Rockaid apuntando con su arco a unos diez lobos de madera que los rodeaba comenzando a rugirles

-Genial…- dijo Ventus malhumorado –bien… o se apartan de nuestro camino… o lo van a lamentar- el pegaso rojo veía molesto a los lobos

-Aaaauuuuuuu- uno de los lobos de madera comenzó a aullar dando la orden que atacaran a los caballeros

-Perfecto… ustedes lo quisieron así-

-Emboscada!- grito Tennessee disparando a uno de esos animales

-Le voy a dar una tunda que se acordaran de mí!- grito Ignos soltándole unos latigazos a un lobo

-¿Que no oyeron?... se cancela la comida- dijo Ventus atacándolos con sus katanas

-Hijos de yegua… o de loba… de lo que sea… a mí no van a agarre de cena!- dijo Rockaid disparando flechas dándoles en la cabeza mientras esquivaba sus garras, mientras tanto a los lejos del bosque

-Los caballeros cayeron en la trampa- dijo Kandor observando todo desde un árbol –papá… mordieron el anzuelo, dile al inquisidor que comienza con la operación "Caída de la Armonía"- decía en su transmisor

-"Buen trabajo mijito, te ganaste unas sidras por eso"- dijo Aspros en la otra línea

En la finca Galaxy

-Inquisidor… son todos tuyos, repito son todos tuyos- dijo Aspros dándole la señal -quebrante a esas yeguas-

De vuelta al estadio Wonderbolt

-¿Viste?... esa pegaso es increíble- dijo un guardia real viendo junto con su compañero a la pegaso de crin arcoíris -¿quién es ella?-

-Su nombre es Rainbow Dash, novato... si piensas que eso es increíble deberías de ver al otro pegaso, el líder de los Caballeros de la Realeza Ventus Fast, él es un excelente volador-

-¿En serio?- dijo el guarida -y entre ellos dos… ¿quién ganaría?-

-Yo por supuesto…- decía una voz distorsionada apareciendo atrás del novato agarrando la cabeza con sus garras torciéndole le cuello matándolo al instante sorprendiendo el guardia de ver al extraño alicornio

-¿Pero qué carajos esta...?- el guardia real no termino lo que iba a decir ya que el inquisidor saco una pistola y lo mato a sangre fría, debido al ruido que había en el estadio no se escucharon los disparos, evitando que alertaran a los demás guardias

-Fuerte y claro Galaxy…- dijo el alicornio comunicándose con su casco que al parecer llevaba un transmisor incluido, llevando una alforja en su lomo avanzando por el estadio sigilosamente, matando a todo guardia real que se le cruzaba en su camino desde plomazos, hasta rupturas de cuello, incluso llego a matar a un guardia que estaba en el baño poniendo el cuerpo dentro de la taza, el sicario continuo con su camino hasta llegar a unas escaleras el cual subió hasta llegar al techo donde se veía todo el estadio, el inquisidor se quitó sus alforjas sacando de ahí un tubo gris no muy grande que al estirarlo se agrando un poco mostrando otra sección colocando una empuñadura y un visor con mira dándole forma a una bazuca, de sus alforjas también saco una bomba el cual la coloco en la bazuca cargándola, todos los equinos que disfrutaban la función no se daban cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo -ya las tengo en la mira- dijo el Inquisidor apuntando en los palcos a Twilight y sus amigas

En el Bosque Everfree

-Fuera de mi vista!- grito Ventus destrozando a un lobo de madera con sus armas, de pronto otro lobo lo iba a atacar pero Reyzord lo protegió atacando al lobo de madera

-Grooaarr- Reyzord lo tomo del cuello con sus colmillos arrancándole la cabeza

-Gracias Reyzord- dijo Ventus acercándose al paquete abriéndolo

-Ventus… algo me dice que ese rastro que dejo Kandor fue solo una distracción- dijo Ignos montando en un lobo comenzando a atacar a los demás

-Y tienes toda la razón Ignos- dijo Ventus

-¿Porque lo dices compañero Ven?- pregunto Tennessee disparando con su mosquete a los lobos, en eso Ventus saca el contenido que había en una caja y era una nota que decía "les advertí que no me siguieran… ahora sus seres queridos morirán"

-Oh mierda- dijo Ignos tumbando al lobo de madera destruyéndolo- ¿eso significa que…?-

-Las chicas corren peligro!- grito Rockaid

En el estadio

-No puede ser… rápido alerten a la princesa Twilight lo que pasa- dijo un guarida real encontrando a unos guardias sin vida al patrullar la zona

-¿Que pasa Sweetie Bot?- pregunto Twilight

-Tal vez no conozco todo esto ya que es la primera vez que lo veo… ¿pero eso es parte del espectáculo?- dijo Sweetie Bot apuntando en una dirección, la alicornio veía pero no había nada, así que la Bot levanto su casco mostrándole una pantalla holográfica donde se veía la figura sospechosa el cual Twilight se llenó de horror en su cara

-Y para mi toque final… mi doble Reimplosión Sónica!- gritaba la pegaso de crin arcoíris descendiendo rápidamente formando dos reimpresiones sónicas una después de la otra formando unos destellos arcoíris increíbles haciendo que el público enloqueciera

-La caída de la armonía... comienza ahora- dijo el Inquisidor disparando la bazuca con dirección a las manes

-Todas al suelo!- grito Twilight tirándose al piso las manes no sabían que pasaba hasta que vieron el misil que se dirigía a ellas, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se tiraron al piso tomando a las cruzzaders, poniéndose encima de ellas como escudo a excepción de Sweetie Belle quien no entendía que pasaba mientras Rarity le gritaba, acto seguido el misil llego al pódium causando una gran explosión en el lugar alertando a los guardias, al público y a los Wonderbolt pero en especial a Rainbow, todos los ponys que estaban ahí comenzaron a gritar de desesperación y horror mientras corrían y volaban como locos tratando de huir de ahí

-Amigas!- grito Rainbow yendo a los pódium

-Rainbow espera!- grito Spitfire

-Capitana nos informan que la seguridad está hecha un caos, a varios soldados los encontraron muertos- decía Fleefoot -tenemos que ir a ayudarlos-

-Fleefoot encárgate de eso y llévate unos cuantos de los nuestros para ayudarlos, yo me encargare a averiguar ¿quién hizo eso?- dijo Spitfire mientras la Wonderbolt se retiraba

-Capitana a sus seis en punto!- dijo Soarin apuntando, la pegaso amarilla flameada vio al causante de eso así que comenzó a acercársele –maldito… ¿tu provocaste eso?-

-Así es capitana, solo hacia mi trabajo- dijo el alicornio mercenario

-Wonderbolts arresten a este tipo!- grito Spitfire comandando a sus mejores Wonderbolt que eran trece en total comenzando a atacarlo pero el alicornio comenzó a volar esquivando los ataques golpeándolos salvajemente y agresivamente

-Patéticos…- decía el Inquisidor esquivando los ataques en el aire golpeando a cada uno con sus habilidades de sicario

-Chicas!- grito Rainbow en el pódium el cual quedo destruido por el ataque que hubo -¿dónde están?-

-Estamos aquí Rainbow- dijo Twilight saliendo de los escombros empolvadas al igual que las demás con Scootaloo abrazándola

-Rainbow!- grito Scoot completamente asustada mientras la pegaso de crin arcoíris comenzaba a abrazarla

-Tranquila pequeña, aquí estoy- dijo la pegaso calmándola

-Mis oídos…- dijo Fluttershy sintiendo como le zumbaban los oídos

-Eso fue divertido, no sabía que había fuegos artificiales- dijo Pinkie saltando de alegría

-No son fuegos artificiales, fue un atentado Pinkie Pie!- grito Applejack con su hermana en sus brazos -Applebloom ¿estás bien?-

-Te diré cuando todo me deje de dar vueltas- dijo Applebloom respirando agitadamente

-¿Alguien ha visto a Sweetie Belle?- dijo Rarity preocupándose

-¿No estaba contigo?- pregunto Pinkie

-No… la perdí de vista al momento de la explosión... Sweetie Belle... Sweetie Belle… ¿dónde estás cariño?- decía la pony blanca comenzando a llorar por que no encontraba a su hermanita -Sweetie Belle!-

-Aquí estoy hermana- dijo Sweetie Belle llamándola en unos escombros así que Rarity y Twilight rápidamente lo mueven con su magia

-Sweetie Belle- dijo Rarity comenzando a llorar de felicidad sabiendo que su hermanita menor estaba bien, quien fue protegida por su autómata al momento de la explosión -creí que te perdería mi querida Sweetie... ¿estás bien?... ¿no tienes nada?-

-Estoy bien... pero... Sweetie Bot- dijo Sweetie mostrándole a la Bot el cual estaba dañado completamente, soltando chispas de su cuerpo

-Sweetie Bot!- decían la cruzzaders

-Sweetie Bot me protegido, se usó como escudo y me salvo de la explosión- dijo Sweetie belle

-Tenia… que… protegerte…- dijo Sweetie Bot con su voz distorsionada por el daño que tenía –esta… en mi… programación… era mi... deber-

-Resiste Sweetie Bot- dijo Applebloom

-No te mueras!- grito Pinkie Pie llorando

-¿Cómo paso eso?- pregunto Fluttershy

-Alguien nos atacó- dijo Twilight

-Y creo saber quién fue- dijo la pegaso de crin arcoíris viendo al sicario luchando con los Wonderbolts -haya está el culpable!- dijo Rainbow volando hacia haya

-Rainbow espera!- grito Scootaloo, en eso unos tres guardias reales llegaron al lugar

-¿Princesa se encuentra bien?-

-Si estoy bien- dijo Twilight recobrando el sentido -avisen a la princesa Celestia lo que está ocurriendo-

-Si- dijo un guarida retirándose

-Evacuen el lugar, que ningún pegaso entre al estadio, rodeen la zona- dijo Twilight mientras el otro guarida se iba

-Niñas váyanse con el guarida real ahora- dijo Applejack

-No nos iremos sin Sweetie Bot, me salvo la vida… no la voy a abandonar- dijo Sweetie Belle

-Vete... yo... estaré... bien- decía la Bot

-No me iré sin ti Sweetie Bot- dijo Sweetie Belle cargando al autómata pero no podía ya que estaba algo pesada

-Nos iremos todos de aquí- dijo Applebloom

-Los amigos hacen eso… no lo olvides- dijo Scootaloo mientras ayudaban a levantar a Sweetie Bot saliendo de donde estaban

-Cuida a las niñas- dijo Twilight al guardia el cual este obedeció y se alejó de ellas acompañándolas -hay que ayudar a Rainbow- ordeno la alicornio a sus amigas

-Si- dijeron las manes abandonando el pódium para ayudar a su amiga

En el Bosque Everfree

-Creo que fueron todos- dijo Ventus acabando con el ultimo lobo de madera

-Un descansito me caería bien- dijo Rockaid sentándose en la tierra

-Guau-

-Reyzord tiene razón, esto no ha acabado… tenemos que ir a ver a las chicas- dijo Ignos

-Así que arriba enano- dijo Tennessee

-Ok… ok- dijo Rockaid levantándose

-Caballeros rumbo a Cloudsdale- dijo Ventus yéndose junto con los demás a la cuidad de la nubes

En el estadio una lucha había comenzado

-Se los diré de esta manera…- dijo el Inquisidor con un Wonderbolt agarrándolo del cuello -no se metan conmigo o si no…- el alicornio presiono con fuerza el cuello hasta rompérselo soltándolo, tirándolo al suelo

-Maldito... Wonderbolts ataquen!- grito Spitfire herida después de una lucha mientras su escuadrón iba a atacarlo

-Veo que nunca entenderán!- el sicario saca dos pistolas disparándoles al escuadrón el cual mato a tres dándoles justo en la cabeza y seis de ellos resultaron heridos al tratar de esquivar cayendo en diferentes partes del estadio

-Tenemos que... aaahrrrggg- Soarin no termino lo que iba debido a que el Inquisidor le da una patada en la cara estrellándolo con una pared de nube

-Soarin!- grito Spitfire yendo hacia donde estaba su compañero que estaba gravemente herido

-De un solo golpe... me lastimo completamente... no es ordinario ese tipo- dijo el pegaso celeste

-Resiste compañero- dijo Spitfire mirando con odio al sicario –maldito!- grito la pegaso volando contra el asestándole una lluvia de golpes pero el alicornio se movía como si nada, esquivando los golpes de la capitana, asestándole un golpe en el estómago escupiendo algo de sangre terminando con un cabezazo el cual la mando a estrellarse en otro lugar del estadio

-Capitana…- dijo Soarin preocupado tratando de levantarse pero no podía

-Aaaahhrrgg- gritaba una adolorida Spitfire con el uniforme rasgado siendo recibida por un pisotón por parte del sicario

-Di buenas noches capitana…- dijo el Inquisidor sacando su arma, apuntando a la cabeza de la pegaso

-Déjala!- grito Rainbow dándole una patada en la nuca mandándolo a estrellarse en varias paredes del estadio entrando en ella

-Rainbow…- decía Spitfire levantándose con dificultades

-Descuide capitana de eso me encargo yo- dijo Rainbow volando adentrándose en el estadio

-Rainbow!- dijo Spitfire preocupándose por ella

Dentro del estadio

-Ese fue un buen golpe- dijo el Inquisidor levantándose, tronándose el cuello como si nada mientras Rainbow llegaba

-Eso es por atacar a mis compañeros Wonderbolts!- grito Rainbow atacándolo con sus puños al alicornio pero este los detenía con sus garras

-No esta vez niña- decía el sicario dándole un rodillazo en el estómago seguido de tres golpes en la cara estampándola en una pared agrietándola al instante

-Me agarraste desprevenida... ¿pero a ver qué te parece esto?- Rainbow voló velozmente esperando su momento de atacar mientras que el sicario no movía ni un musculo -toma es...- la pegaso no termino lo que iba a decir ya que al momento de atacarlo por la espalda este solamente levanto su garra golpeándola en la nariz cayendo al suelo de dolor tapándose la nariz el cual comenzaba a llenarse de sangre

-Tu velocidad es inútil- dijo el sicario acercándose a ella

-Aléjate de nuestra amiga!- grito una vaquera lanzando una soga amarrando al sicario -yeeehhaaaa- Applejack lo jalo hacia ella para darle una patada pero el alicornio contrataca con sus patas traseras, después Pinkie aparece con su cañón de fiestas disparándole al enemigo pero el Inquisidor se libera de la soga rompiéndola, esquivando los ataques con unas piruetas observando que las demás manes que llegaban a socorrer a su amiga

-Cariño… ¿estás bien?- pregunto Rarity

-Ese tonto me torció la nariz- dijo Rainbow con la nariz ensangrentada, enderezándosela soltando un pequeño grito

-¿Quién es el?- pregunto Fluttershy temblando de miedo al ver al sicario

-No lo sé... pero algo me dice que nos quiere ver muertas- dijo Pinkie Pie

-Efectivamente- dijo el alicornio -soy el Inquisidor y soy un sicario-

-¿Un sicario?- pregunto Twilight

-Fui contratado por Aspros Galaxy- dijo el Inquisidor

-Debí haber sabido que ese Kirin estaba detrás de esto- dijo Applejack frunciendo el seño

-Recibiré una jugosa paga si acabo con los Caballeros Reales- decía el alicornio

-Ellos no están aquí- dijo Fluttershy

-Mi presas deben sufrir primero para empezar…- dijo el sicario -y que mejor forma de hacerlo que matando a sus seres queridos- decía el sicario sacando dos pistolas gemelas disparando a las manes con proyectiles mágicos

En Canterlot

-Sabes Spike… me están cayendo bien nuestros nuevos vecinos- dijo Shield caminando con el dragón en los pasillos de los cuarteles de la guarida nocturna

-Son buenos, ¿sabías que son de cuidad Terragrigia?- pregunto Spike

-Algo me comento Blazy de eso- dijo el capitán

-Capitán señor- dijo un soldado nocturno reuniéndose -nos acaban de avisar de algo terrible-

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Shield así que el guardia comenzó a decirle llevándose una sorpresa tanto Spike como Shield

Ya en el castillo

-Bueno, nosotros regresamos al Imperio de Cristal- dijo Shining en la salida del castillo con su esposa e hija

-Mucho cuidado en el camino- dijo Luna despidiéndose de ellos junto con su hermana

-Si algo sucede no duden en volver- dijo Celestia

-Lo haremos tía- dijo Cadence quien tenía a su hija en su lomo dándole un beso -diles adiós a tus tías, Flurry-

-Princesas!- grito Shield llegando con Spike corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo

-Shield, Spike… ¿qué es lo que les pasa?- pregunto Celestia

-¿Porque estaban corriendo de esa manera como espantados?- dijo Cadence

-Necesitamos un escuadrón de los mejores guardias ahora mismo- dijo Spike asustado

-¿Adivino… problemas con la marine?- pregunto Luna como si nada

-No es eso alteza... nos enteramos hace unos momento que hubo un atentado en el estadio de Cloudsdale!... la princesa Twilight y las demás corren un gran peligro!- dijo Shield

-¿Qué?... ¿mi hermanita está en peligro?- grito Shining enojándose

-¿Dónde demonios están los caballeros?- pregunto Cadence mientras su bebe comenzaba a llorar

-No lo sé… pero tengo que ir haya cuando antes- dijo Shield -hay varios muertos y heridos-

-Ve reunir a los mejores guardias, yo conseguiré un dirigible, nos veremos en los aeropuertos en cinco minutos- ordeno Shining

-Como digas- dijo Shield yéndose

-Espera Shield, voy contigo, necesitara apoyo- dijo Luna volando con el mientras el capitán movía la cabeza en señal de si -Cel, Cadence asegúrense que la Marine no se entere de este atentando-

-Oigan espérenme yo también voy!- dijo Spike subiéndose al lomo de la princesa Luna

-Andando dragón, nuestros ponys nos necesitan- dijo Luna

-Tengan mucho cuidado los tres- dijo Celestia

-Cuidado Shining… no me quiero quedar viuda- dijo Cadence

-No voy a dejarte sola- dijo Shining dándole un beso a su esposa e hija yéndose a otro lado

-¿No crees que debamos acompañarlos?- dijo Cadence

-Lo único que podemos hacer es evitar que la Marine y Cero se enteren de esto, o de lo contrario las cosas empeoraran- dijo Celestia seriamente yéndose a otro lado en compañía de Cadence y su bebe

Regresando con nuestras heroínas

-¿A este tipejo nunca se le acabaran la municiones o qué?- pregunto Applejack en un pilar esquivando balas

-Ataquemos de frente- dijo Twilight invocando un escudo mágico avanzando al sicario mientras invocaba una esfera mágica -Spiral Blast!- la alicornio quito el escudo para atacarlo de frente pero el inquisidor detiene la esfera con sus guantelete izquierdo, después con su otra garra toma una empuñadura metálica de espada de su cinturón haciendo aparecer una hoja color negra que emanaba un aura blanca para atacarla

-No dejare que le rebanes la cabeza a mi amiga!- dijo Rarity disparando ráfagas mágicas pero el sicario contrataca con su sable de energia oscura lanzándolo los proyectiles en diferentes lados, acto seguido pateo a la alicornio haciéndola a un lado y se fue atacar a la unicornio blanca

-Quédate quieta- dijo el Inquisidor sin dejar de atacar lastimando un poco a la unicornio, dejando cortes en su bello cuerpo ya que para ella era difícil esquivarlo debido a que su velocidad era muy diferente a la de ella

-Ayuda!- gritaba Rarity siendo golpeada por el sicario con su puño

-Applejack, ataquemos juntas!- grito Rainbow volando junto con Applejack quien galopaba, golpeando al alicornio al mismo tiempo en una serie de golpes que daban, pero sorprendentemente para ellas el respondía los ataques deteniendo cada golpe y cada patada tomando a las ponys por la cara estampándolas en el piso, después dispara de su cinturón un gancho con un cable muy delgado a la pony rosa quien estaba por atacarlo amarrándola en todo su cuerpo, acto seguido la atrajo a ella golpeándola varias veces para después electrocutarla

-Ok... eso no fue divertido- dijo Pinkie con el pelo chamuscado, después el Inquisidor corto el cable con su espada tomándolo el cable con todo y pony dando muchas vueltas con ellas -chicas ayúdenme... creo que voy a vomitar!- decía mareada la pony estrellándola en un pilar

-Resiste Pinkie… ¿cómo te atreves a atacar así a mi amiga?- dijo Fluttershy acercándose al sicario aplicándole la mirada pero el inquisidor saco una pequeño frasco con algo brillante adentro el cual se lo arrojo en la cara explotándole una luz blanca segándole la vista -Aaaahhrrgg mis ojos... no puedo ver- decía la pegaso amarilla con la vista nublada así que el inquisidor rápidamente tomo el cable con todo y pony rosa que seguía pegada en el pilar, golpeando a ambas yeguas al mismo tiempo justo en la cabeza dejándolas aturdidas

-Tienes la cabeza dura Fluttershy- dijo Pinkie Pie con los ojos orbitados estilo anime

-Maldito ¿cómo te atreves?- decía una Rainbow furiosa volviendo a golpearlo justo en la cara -¿qué te parece eso?- pregunto la pegaso con una sonrisa de confianza el sicario no dijo nada solamente le dio un puñetazo justo en la quijada el cual la mando a volar, estrellándose en el techo, quedando la mitad de su cuerpo de abajo, acto seguido el alicornio tomo vuelo agarrándole de una pata trasera sacando de ahí a una Rainbow herida con el uniforme manchado de sangre, después el Inquisidor le dio una patada en el estómago mandándola a los cestos de basura cayendo en un contenedor que había ahí, acto seguido tomo otro frasco de su cinturón que tenía algo rojo y flamearle destapándola y lo lanzo a donde estaba Rainbow cerrando el contenedor -¿qué es esto?... ahhhrrrgggg quema, quema- Rainbow salió de los botes rápidamente antes de que explotara el explosivo pero aun así la onda la golpeo destrozándole el uniforme completamente arrastrándose con dificultad

-Eres un monstros!- grito Applejack golpeándolo con fuerza pero aun así el Inquisidor le da un rodillazo después de unos golpes en su estómago y cara terminando con un colazo que la mando a otro pilar que se destruyó al instante cayéndole los escombros a ella

-Ahora sigues tu- decía el inquisidor mirando a Twilight quien ella invoca unas garras mágicas color moradas -Garras Dragón!- gritaba ella comenzando a atacarlo, gritando con furia por lo que les hizo a sus amigas mientras que el Inquisidor se defendía con su sable oscuro

-no dejare que Lord Draco me gane!- grito Twilight atacándolo sin piedad alguna, haciendo cortes en su armadura lanzándolo por los aires el cual ella lo siguió embistiéndolo varias veces, después la alicornio concentro magia en su cola volviéndola color acero -Cola de Dragón!- gritaba ella golpeándolo dos veces al inquisidor dándole un tercer golpe justo en la cabeza lanzándolo al suelo el cual este aterrizo de golpe

-Eso es alquimia…- decía el Inquisidor sorprendido por la magia que hacia Twilight quien le daba otro colazo causando una gran explosión

-Spiral Blast!- la alicornio golpeo al sicario con su esfera mágica el cual lo mando con una pared, acto seguido concentro el poder de su cuerno lanzando una poderosa ráfaga mágica con dirección al sicario quien este con sus garras trato de detener el ataque aun así ella gritaba con todas su fuerzas –haaaaaaaaaa!- la alicornio incremento el poder de su ataque dando un ataque directo al sicario

-¿Que rayos está pasando ahí adentro?- pregunto Spitfire caminando con dificultades sintiendo como el lugar temblaba

Afuera del estadio comenzando a anochecer

-Oigan chicas… ¿o son los nervios o este lugar está temblando?- dijo Scootaloo

-Está temblando… ¿pero porque? si estamos en al nubes- preguntaba Applebloom los pegasos también sentían ese temblor preguntándose y aterrándose por lo que estaba pasando

-Cruzzaders!- las potrancas vieron a los caballeros que llegaban al lugar

-Rockaid, caballeros- decía viendo al potrillo sobre Ignos quien este volaba con sus alas mágicas junto con Reyzord que lo levitaba con su magia

-¿Que está sucediendo?, ¿porque estos ponys están tan asustados?- pregunto Ventus en el aire

-Un alicornio feo ataco a mi hermana y las demás- explico Sweetie Belle

-¿Alicornio?- decían los caballeros

-Rainbow y las demás fueron a ayudar a los Wonderbolts pero se están tardando demasiado- dijo Scootaloo

-Rockaid, Sweetie Bot me protegió y está herida- dijo la potranca enseñándole su autómata que está mal

-No te preocupes, Sweetie Bot estará bien, la reparare después, pero lo importante ahora es ir a rescatar a tu hermana y las demás- dijo Rockaid

-Reyzord cuida a las cruzzaders... caballeros en marcha- dijo Ventus entrando al estadio seguido de los demás

Dentro del lugar

-Haaa... haaa... haaa- Twilight suspiraba del cansancio después de haber utilizado todo su poder dejando un hueco enorme en el lugar destrozando una parte del estadio

-Lo hiciste Twilight- dijo Fluttershy reuniéndose con ella con la vista un poco borrosa

-Ese pony si causo muchos problemas- dijo Rainbow caminando con dificultades

-Lastimo mi hermoso cuerpo- dijo Rarity -me duele todo-

-Nos dio un buen susto a todos- dijo Applejack

-Hay que celebrarlo con una fiesta- dijo Pinkie con su cañón de fiestas -tan pronto que me deje de dar vueltas la cabeza... en serio Fluttershy tienes la cabeza dura como un yunque- decía es mientras se sonrojaba la pegaso amarilla

-Esto no ha acabado…- decía la voz del Inquisidor asustando a las demás viendo como caminaba sin ningún problema empuñando su sable en su pata derecha, lo más sorprendente de todo fue que no recibió ningún daño en su armadura

-No inventes- decían la manes al unísono con una cara de "no puedo creerlo"

-Debo admitirlo… son fuertes, en especial Twilight Sparkle… tu alquimia es interesante- dijo el alicornio -pero no se comparan con mi poder... Sable Oscuro!- grito el inquisidor levantando su sable comenzando a acumular energia liberando unos rayos blancos en el

-Un momento... tu también eres...- decía Twilight al ver lo que hacia

-Digamos que se unos cuantos truquitos con alquimia... contemplen uno de mis ataques... la Caída de los Alicornios!- el alicornio soltó un tajo liberando espíritus de alicornios fantasmas dándole a las seis manes lastimándolas cruelmente y soltando un grito insoportable

-Aaaaahhrrgg- las manes caen al suelo gravemente, perdiendo sangre a cada segundo con heridas en todo su cuerpo

-Se acabó pequeñas ponys... ¿pensaron que con su amistad me derrotarían?- dijo el Inquisidor caminando lentamente a ellas de pronto una pegaso de pelaje flameado aparece para protegerlas

-Si le tocas un pelo a mi compañera y sus amigas te las veras conmigo- dijo Spitfire

-Spitfire… corre!- grito Rainbow, el inquisidor no dijo nada y sacó su pistola disparando en una rodilla de sus patas traseras cayendo al suelo

-Nooo!- grito Fluttershy comenzando a llorar

-Admiro tu coraje, pero no estas a la altura como para vencerme- dijo el Inquisidor preparando su sable para acabar con la capitana -di tus últimas palabras capitana-

-Solo te diré esto... aléjate de estas ponys!- decía una voz el cual el inquisidor volteo para detener un ataque de katanas por parte de un pegaso rojo

-Ventus!- dijo Fluttershy lastimada y a la vez feliz

-Los caballeros están aquí- dijo Twilight sonriéndole lo más que pudo

-Mierda… una vez más tuve que ser salvada por Fast... mátenme de una vez- dijo Spitfire no muy feliz de volver a verlo

-De nada capitana- dijo Ventus sin dejar de atacar al inquisidor

-¿Así que escaparon de la trampa de los Galaxy?- decía el Inquisidor atacando a Ven en un combate de espadas

-Pusimos a sus perros sarnosos en su lugar- dijo Rockaid disparando flechas sin piedad pero el sicario patea al pegaso y con su pistola dispara a cada flecha destruyéndolas todas, en eso Ignos aparece mágicamente invocando cruces mágicas de fuego

-Cruces de Fuego!- grito Ignos lanzándolas al alicornio pero este la destruye con su sable

-Baila para mi desgraciado- dijo Tennessee disparando con su mosquete pero este toma vuelo

-Espadas Magnéticas!- grito el sicario agitando sus alas lanzando plumas hechas de metal al vaquero quien este corre esquivando los ataques, pero para sorpresa del vaquero las plumas metálicas comenzaron a seguirlo haciendo que Tennessee diera un brinco escapando de las plumas que se clavaron

-Ja… fallaste amigo- dijo Tennessee

-Cooper, cuidado!- grito Applejack en eso el sicario mueve uno de sus dedos haciendo que las plumas se movieran mágicamente yendo a atacar a Cooper quien estaba distraído, por fortuna Ignos aparece mágicamente invocando un escudo mágico que lo protegió haciendo que las plumas de este rebotaran regresando mágicamente con el alicornio

-Gracias amigo Night- agradeció Tennessee

-Para eso están los compañeros- dijo Ignos mientras Rockaid y Ventus se reunían -¿qué demonios es esa cosa?- pregunto

-Mucho cuidado amigos... ese sujeto no es ordinario- advirtió Rainbow

-Nos trató como peleles- dijo Pinkie

-Es un sicario... contratado por Aspros... se hace llamar el Inquisidor... y es un alquimista- dijo Twilight

-Que nombre tan ridículo- dijo Ignos

-Como sea, aunque sepa alquimia debe pagar por meterse con mis amigas- dijo Ventus -ataquemos juntos caballeros-

-Si- decían los ponys preparándose para atacar pero de pronto un dirigible apareció en los cielos arriba donde estaban descendiendo de ahí guardias nocturnos, un capitán nocturno, un príncipe, una princesa de la noche y un bebe dragón

-Parece que llegamos justo a tiempo- dijo Luna

-Princesa Luna- dijeron los caballeros

-Twilight!- grito Shining y Spike al unísono corriendo a la alicornio

-Hermano... Spike- dijo Twilight feliz de verlos

-Tranquila chicas, ya estamos aquí- dijo Spike muy triste al ver a su amiga en ese estado, mientras su hermano la abrazaba y le acariciaba la crin –Rarity…- decía el dragón dirigiéndose a ella

-Spikeywikey- dijo Rarity feliz de verlo mientras el dragón la tomaba del casco en eso los soldados nocturnos rodearon al Inquisidor

-Qué lindo... todo el ejército nocturno reunido- decía el sicario

-No sé qué eres y porque estás aquí… pero te advierto una cosa, si atacas a mis ponys... te las veras conmigo!- grito Luna con la voz real en lo ultimo

-¿De dónde salió ese alicornio tan rarito?- pregunto Shield desenvainando su Nexus

-Lo único que sabemos es que Aspros lo contrato para matar a todos los que se crucen en su camino- dijo Ventus atendiendo a Fluttershy

-¿Cómo permitieron que esto pasara?- grito Shining enojado con los caballeros -se supone que debían protegerlas!-

-Mira Morning, mejor cállate si... no empieces con tus estupideces- dijo Tennessee atendiendo a su mujer

-Nos tendieron una trampa señor Amor- explico Rockaid quien estaba con Rainbow y Pinkie

-Suelta las armas y entrégate!- grito Shield mientras el sicario no decía ni una sola palabra, observando como los guardias que estaba armados con ballestas se preparaba para atacarlo

-Parece que tuvieron suerte por ahora... pero escúchenme bien caballeros, ya vieron el poder que tengo y lo han visto esas ponys... así que si tienen el valor de enfrentarse a mí los veré en Manehattan en la estatua de la libertad... los estaré esperando ahí caballeros... ah y no se molesten en enviarme sus guardias reales ya que si lo hacen morirán en vano- en eso el Inquisidor saca una bomba de humo de sus guantelete, lanzándola contra el piso formando una cortina de humo que cubrió todo el lugar

-Fuego!- grito Shield ordenando los guardias que disparan a la cortina pero para su mala suerte, el Inquisidor ya había escapado al momento que se disipo el humo -perra madre, ese hijo de yegua escapo-

-Sepárense y búsquenlo- ordeno Luna haciendo que los guardias nocturnos se separaran

-Revisaremos todo el perímetro… vamos Shield- dijo Shining alejándose con el capitán

-Nos veremos después- dijo Shield

-Con cuidado- dijo Luna

-Princesa… nuestras amigas se encuentran mal, tenemos que llevarlas con un doctor- dijo Rockaid

-Súbanlas al dirigible y llévenlas con el anciano, está en el palacio- dijo Luna

-Hay paramédicos afuera del estadio- comento Spitfire

-Ni madres, no voy a dejar a mis ponys aquí- dijo Ignos examinando a Twilight

-Para que venga ese sicario y las mate, por favor... no manches, esa es la peor idea que has tenido en tu larga carrera como capitana- dijo Ventus molesto haciendo enojar a la pegaso flameada

-Menos charla y suban- ordeno Luna así los caballeros abordaron a las manes al dirigible

-¿Viene o se queda capitana?- pregunto Ventus

-¿Y estar contigo?... jamás- dijo Spitfire -iré con los paramédicos de aquí, además quiero ver como esta mi equipo- decía ella

-No... Olviden... a las cruzzaders- comento Applejack mientras Tennessee la subía

-No te apures yo, iré por ellas y las llevare al castillo- dijo Rockaid bajando del dirigible -y de paso ayudo a Spitfire-

-Gracias niño- dijo la pegaso agradeciéndole

-Te... lo encargo... enano- dijo Rainbow, el dirigible se fue alejándose de ahí llevándose a unas ponys completamente lastimadas

En la finca Galaxy

-Jamás quise pero lo diré... me sorprendes cab... tu sí que tienes huevos para eso- dijo Aspros recibiendo al Inquisidor en su casa mientras se reía

-Te dije que el haría un buen trabajo- comento Darsy

-¿Así que lo saben?- pregunto el Inquisidor

-Enviamos uno de nuestros espías a que te observara- dijo Selina tomándose un trago -no sabíamos que eras alquimista-

-Tengo mis secretos- dijo el Inquisidor

-Me hubiera gustado estar ahí para ver la cara de Sparkle, tendida en el piso ensangrentada suplicándome la pen...- dijo Aspros

-¿Porque no te quebraste a los caballeros?- pregunto Deuteros enojado -¿que no ese era tu principal objetivo?-

-Paciencia…- dijo el Inquisidor

-Eso es algo que no tiene mi tío- dijo Kandor mientras su tío lo miraba feo

-Esta fue una señal de advertencia que les hice a esos caballeros- dijo el Inquisidor -muy pronto te traeré las cabezas de esos héroes... y una vez que quite a esos cuatro fuera de su camino... la Galatic Klaww gobernara este mundo llenándolo de corrupción- decía el alicornio retirándose -ahora si me disculpan iré a prepararme para mi siguiente pelea- decía el sicario mientras los alterados se alegraban por lo que paso

-¿Qué raro es ese tipo?- dijo Kandor

-Toma muy enserio su trabajo Kandor- dijo Darsy

-Familia tomen sus copas- dijo Aspros tomando una copa de vino al igual que sus secuaces -brindemos por la caída de los Caballeros de la Realeza el cual muy pronto les llegara-

-Por la Caída de los Caballeros de la Realeza- decía su familia chocando las copas comenzando a celebrar su futura victoria

-Mijo pon música, comida y tráete unas bebidas… iniciemos la fiesta señores woohoooohooo- dijo Aspros alegrándose comenzando a celebrar mientras su hijo traía todo lo que le pidió con su súper velocidad iniciando con la fiesta, todos los malos se divertían menos una batpony que tenía los pensamientos en otro lado

-(Ese tal Inquisidor es muy bueno… ¿será este el final del sobreviviente?)- decía Selina mientras tomaba su copa sin dejar de pensar en lo que pasara a futuro


	12. Los viajeros

**_*Capitulo 12: Los viajeros_**

En la cuidad de Manehattan

-Muy pronto Caballeros Reales... dejaran de existir- decía el Inquisidor arriba de la estatua de la Ponylibertad contemplando la luna llena

La mañana siguiente

-Accidente en el espectáculo Wonderbolt en el estadio Cloudsdale, se desconoce la causa de la explosión que hubo en los palcos, la princesa de la amistad y compañía resultaron heridas en el ataque- decía el Merobingeano disfrutando su desayuno en el comedor de su fortaleza voladora leyendo el periódico -¿es todo lo que saben Candy?- le decía a una de sus asistentes grifos con uniforme de secretaria elegante color blanco con rayas, plumas rojas y la cabeza color azul cielo

-Por el momento señor Merobingeano- dijo Candy que le entrego el periódico -perdone que me entrometa con eso señor, pero yo pienso que esto no fue un accidente cualquiera-

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso- dijo Arpeggio sin dejar de ver el periódico -esto... me huele a atentado- decía el loro muy pensativo -y solo hay un monstro capaz de hacer eso-

-Aspros Galaxy- contesto Candy

-Si... averíguame a fondo esto- ordeno el -quiero saber ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Por qué?... si tienes que sobornar o acostarte con unos guardias reales hazlo o llévate uno de nuestros hombres y amenázalos pero quiero esa información-

-Sí señor Arpeggio- dijo la grifo retirándose dejándolo solo al Merobingeano

-¿Que estarás tramando Galaxy?... ¿cuál será tu siguiente movimiento en este juego?- decía el loro viendo el cielo azulado desde un ventanal

En el castillo de Canterlot, en un salón del castillo

-Listo mi vida- dijo Rockaid sonriendo llegando con una Sweetie Bot arreglada -quedo como nueva-

-Hola- decía la Bot saludando a los que estaban ahí quienes eran los Caballeros, Cadence, Luna y las cruzzaders

-Qué bueno que ya estás bien Sweetie Bot- dijo Sweetie Belle abrazándola

-Nos tenías preocupados- dijo Scootaloo -no nos vuelvas a asustar de esa manera-

-¿Tenias miedo?- pregunto Sweetie Bot

-¿Miedo?, por favor... me rio del miedo jajaja- dijo Scootaloo

-Guau-

-Cállate Reyzord!- grito la pegaso naranja

-Es increíble que Rockaid haya creado ese robot- dijo Cadence sin dejar de ver a Sweetie Bot

-Como tú lo dijiste una vez Cadence, todos los inventos que se han hecho fueron creadas por un prodigio o un genio- dijo Luna

-Creí que me había vuelto loca por ver a dos Sweetie Belles- dijo Cadence sentada con su hija

-Con una Sweetie Belle tenemos, además se ve que ese Bot es más lista que la original- comento Ignos

-Oye!- comento Sweetie enojándose por el comentario que hizo el unicornio azul

-Ahora es cuestión de esperar la respuestas de las demás- dijo Applebloom preocupada por Applejack y las otras

-El anciano las curara, no por nada es el mayordomo de la familia Night... y espero que muy pronto trabaje para mí- dijo Luna susurrándole a su sobrina sin que Ignos lo escuchara -¿verdad Cadence?-

-Siempre y cuando me lo prestes para que cuide de mi hija- dijo Cadence susurrándole mientras le daba un beso a su bebe

-Esta espera me está matando- dijo Ventus impacientándose dando vueltas por la habitación

-Tranquilo amigo Ven, no es fácil- comento Tennessee -tuvieron una dura pelea-

-El cual el malo termino barriendo el piso con ellas- comento Rockaid

-¿Y la princesa Celestia?- pregunto Ventus -no la hemos visto desde que trajimos a las manes aquí-

-La Marine se enteró de aquel atentado y la están interrogando esos desgraciados- dijo Cadence -por más que intentamos ocultarlo no pudimos... la noticia salió a la luz-

-Celestia está furiosa, pocas veces la he visto así- dijo Luna

-¿Qué tan molesta esta?- pregunto Applebloom

-No la había visto así de molesta desde que Discord la fotografió mientras se duchaba- dijo Luna en eso llegan Shining y Shield reportándose

-Volvimos- dijo Shield

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Cadence saludando a su esposo con un beso

-Ese maldito escapo, lo buscamos por toda la cuidad y los alrededores pero no hubo señal alguna- dijo Shining

-Es muy escurridos ese alicornio- dijo Shield a la princesa de pronto

-¿Dónde está mi hija?- gritaba una yegua el cual los ponys escucharon

-¿No puede ser?- pregunto Ignos preocupado, en eso vieron llegar a Velvet con Night Light junto con Spike

-Mamá, papá… ¿qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Shining

-¿Tu qué crees?... vine a ver a mi hija- grito Velvet en eso los caballero vieron a Spike quien este silbaba

-Lo siento, tuve que decirles del accidente que hubo... Night Light leyó el periódico de la mañana- dijo él bebe dragón

-Un accidente en el estadio, por favor eso yo no me lo creo- dijo Night Light molesto

-Era para no preocupar a los ponys de lo que estaba sucediendo realmente señor y señora Sparkle- dijo Luna

-¿Porque no me dijiste nada Shining Armor?, somos tus padres… tenemos derecho a saber- dijo Velvet

-Lo se mama, te lo iba a decir pero... era complicado explicarte- dijo Shining

-Con eso del atentado sufrido-

-¿Atentado?- gritaron los padres al unísono por lo que dijo Shield

-Shield… ¿podrías mantener la boca cerrada?- grito Shining

-Creí que Spike le había dicho- dijo Shield defendiéndose

-No todo idiota- dijo Spike

-¿Mi hija tuvo un atentado?- dijo Night Light llenándose de miedo

-Sé que es difícil para ustedes saber eso pero yo...-

-Maldito!- grito Velvet dándole un puñetazo a Ignos tumbándolo al suelo

-Tómala cachetón… hasta a mí me dolió- dijo Rockaid, acto seguido la yegua blanca se puso encima de él, ahorcandolo y zangoloteándolo con fuerza -se suponía que debías protegerla… ¿porque no lo hiciste?, ¿dónde estabas?-

-Velvet cálmate- dijo Night Light tratando de separarla

-No... fue...- dijo Ignos comenzando a faltarle aire

-No entiendo… ¿porque están peleando?- pregunto Sweetie Bot

-Eso es... amor de una madre por su hija- explico Scootaloo

-¿Amor?...- Sweetie Bot inclino su cabeza tratando de comprender

-Luego te explicamos- dijo Applebloom

-Jajaja-

-Hay miren… la pequeña Flurry se está riendo por lo que le pasa a Ignos- dijo Tennessee

-Es una ternurita- dijo Rockaid

-Señora Velvet basta!- dijo Ventus separándola del unicornio quien estaba hecha una furia -su hijo no tuvo la culpa de eso-

-Gracias... Ven- dijo Ignos recobrando el aliento, levantándose

-Estábamos en la búsqueda de alguien y nos tendieron una trampa- dijo Ventus -el único culpable de esto soy yo, por no haberme dado cuenta de la trampa desde el principio- decía el pegaso rojo triste

-No tuviste la culpa de nada Ven... como lo dijiste antes, les tendieron una trampa- dijo Cadence

-Así que como puede ver yo no tuve la culpa, de que le pasara esto maldita harpía!- gritaba Ignos a Velvet haciéndola enojar comenzando discutir los dos seguido de los demás quienes entraron a la pelea

-Guau-

-Reyzord tiene razón, hay que hacer algo- comento Applebloom

-Basta no peleen!- grito Sweetie Bot callando al grupo con su chirriada voz

-Buena esa Sweetie Bot- dijo Scootaloo tapándose los oídos

-No manches… ¿desde cuándo Sweetie Belle tiene una hermana gemela?- decía Shield sorprendido viendo a la Bot

-No es una hermana gemela, es un robot- dijo Cadence

-¿Un robot?- dijo Shield, Shining y sus padres al unísono

-Estúpidos... sin ofender a los señores Sparkle- dijo Tennessee

-Hola… soy Sweetie Bot... un placer el conocerlos- dijo la autómata presentándose en eso Ignos comenzó a retirarse

-¿A dónde vas Ignos?- pregunto Luna

-A buscar al imbécil que lastimo a mis ponys- dijo Ignos -debe pagar por lo que hizo-

-¿Ni siquiera sabes dónde está?- pregunto Cadence

-En la estatua de la Ponylibertad de Manehattan... voy contigo Ignos- dijo Ventus

-Yo también me apunto- dijo Rockaid

-Le arrancare esas alas que tiene y las adornare como trofeo y se los daré de regalo a los Apple- dijo Tennessee siguiéndolos

-Esperen chicos… podría ser muy peligroso- decía Shining

-¿Peligro?... eso lo sabemos bien… y también sabemos que es una maldita trampa… pero ese es nuestro trabajo- dijo Ventus -en marcha caballeros!- grito el pegaso rojo yéndose con los demás

-Que el poder de nuestros ancestros los proteja Caballeros de la Realeza- dijo Luna después de unos diez minutos que pasaron, aparece Skygrey a darles noticias

-¿Y bien anciano?- pregunto Luna

-¿Cómo están las chicas?- pregunto Cadence

-¿Mi hija está bien?- preguntaba Velvet

-Tranquilizasen un poco… las seis están fuera de peligro- dijo Skygrey dándoles un alivio al grupo -tuvieron heridas graves pero pude sanarlas-

-Alabada sea Celestia- dijo Velvet sintiendo que su corazón se tranquilizaba

-¿Podemos ir verlas?- pregunto Shining

-Si pueden- dijo el viejo haciéndose a un lado dejando pasar a los pony, ahí se encontraban ellas seis en camas diferentes todas vendadas pero salvadas

-Hermana!- gritaron Applebloom y Sweetie Belle abrazándolas

-Terroncito- dijo Applejack aceptando con gusto el abrazo

-Mi linda hermana- dijo Rarity dándole muchos besos

-Rainbow!- grito Scootaloo con alegría

-Hola pequeña- dijo Rainbow

-Guau-

-Hola Reyzord- dijo Fluttershy mientras el perro le lamia la cara -jajaja, haces cosquillas-

-Mamá, papá, Cadence, Shining, Spike- dijo Twilight saludando a sus familiares

-Mi niña hermosa- dijo Velvet dándole un beso en la frente

-Ya decía yo que eres una alicornio muy fuerte y que ibas a sobrevivir, siempre lo supe- dijo Spike tocando su casco con su garra

-Es mi hermana, es una princesa fuerte- dijo Shining

-Como yo- dijo Cadence -no por nada somos cuñadas- en eso Flurry vuela y aterriza en la cama de Twilight para darle un abrazo

-Gracias Flurry- dijo Twilight recibiendo con gusto el afecto

-Pinkieeee!- decía un pony verde llegando al lugar todo apurado

-Hola Brodek- dijo Pinkie saludándolo mientras inflaba unos globos como si nada, mientras el pony verde la abrazaba con fuerzas -sufrí un atentado-

-No digas nada, lo vi en los diarios y me vine para acá... no manches salgo para ver a mi familia y te pasa esto- dijo Brodek -no me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera- decía enojado el pony y asustado mientras Pinkie lo abrazaba

-Eres un gran amigo y te amo- dijo Pinkie dándole un beso

-Dime donde está el desgraciado que te hizo esto para partirle su pu…-

-Rockaid!- grito Twilight

-Hija... ese niño no está aqui- comento Night Light

-Ups… es verdad, es la costumbre- dijo Twilight

-¿A dónde fueron los chicos?- pregunto Fluttershy

-Fueron a combatir contra ese sicario que se hace llamar el Inquisidor- dijo Luna

-¿Queee?- decían la manes al unísono

-¿Fueron a combatir a ese sujeto?- dijo Rainbow

-¿Y cuál es el problema?- pregunto Spike

-Que ellos corren un grave peligro!- dijo Twilight, en los corredores del lugar una figura oscura observo todo alejándose de ahí

-Debo avisar a los Galaxy- decía la sombra

En la finca Galaxy

-¿Que paso topo?, que sorpresa verte por aquí tan pronto- dijo Aspros hablando desde su transmisor saliendo al patio -¿qué noticias me tienes?... ¿en serio?... que lastima que no hayan muerto esas pen... ¿así que esos idiotas se enfrentaran al Inquisidor?... excelente-

-¿Que sucede Aspros?- pregunto Selina acercándosele

-Resulta que esas manes no murieron, al parecer la calaca todavía no las quiere- dijo el Kirin -y los caballeros se dirigen a enfrentar al Inquisidor, lástima que tu amigo el pegaso rojo se tenga que morir hoy... porque ya me entere que te encariñaste con el-

-A mí me vale madres ese cab...- dijo Selina abandonando el lugar

-¿A dónde vas Selina?- pregunto Aspros

-A ver la pelea, no me la quiero perder por nada en el mundo- dijo la batpony -te diría que vengas conmigo, pero no tienes alas para volar-

-Hay Selina, Selina… debes saber que con dinero todo se puede en esta vida... eso incluye tocar el cielo- dijo Aspros riéndose malvadamente

Regresando a Canterlot

-Tenemos que ayudarlos- dijo Twilight tratando de levantarse

-Tu no vas a ir a ningún lado- dijo Shining recostándola

-Ni siquiera estas en condiciones como para volar- dijo Cadence acomodándole la almohada

-Pero ese sujeto matara a Cooper y a los demás- dijo Applejack preocupada

-Descuiden, los caballeros no tendrán problemas… Rockaid pateara el trasero de ese sujeto- dijo Sweetie Belle -¿o no Sweetie Bot?-

-La probabilidad de que le ganen a ese alicornio es de un noventa por ciento- decía la Bot

-¿Y qué hay del diez por ciento que falta?- pregunto Scootaloo

-Que los termine matando... de una forma horrible y dolorosa- dijo la autómata

-Se ve que no tienes nada de fe en ellos- dijo Shield

-¿Fe?- preguntaba Sweetie Bot

-Creer, esperanza... después te explicamos eso- dijo Scootaloo

-Yo estoy en perfectas condiciones y quiero la revancha con ese alicornio- dijo Rainbow levantándose pero sus alas comenzaron a dolerle mucho

-Por tu expresión diría que no estás en tan perfectas condiciones Rainbow- dijo Fluttershy

-Es suficiente, ustedes no pueden moverse y no están en condiciones para luchar- dijo Luna

-Luna tiene razón, vivan hoy… peleen mañana- dijo Skygrey

-Pero...- decía Twilight

-No y punto señorita, lo dice tu madre- dijo Velvet de forma autoritaria -ya deja de preocuparte por ese unicornio que no más te trae problemas-

-Mamá no empieces- dijo Twilight enfundándose

-¿Pero y si se muere?- pregunto Spike

-No creo en esa clase de milagros Spike- dijo Velvet con melancolía

-Mamá!- grito Twilight

-Dejemos solas a estas ponys para que guarden reposo- dijo Luna -Brodek, Spike… les encargo que estas ponys no hagan nada estúpido-

-Como usted lo ordene su alteza- dijo Brodek y Spike al unísono

-Viva… Brodek esta cuidándonos... siento pena por el o por lo que le espera-

-Pinkie!- grito Brodek

-Y en cambio a los demás, regresen a sus labores- dijo Luna -Cadence acompáñame, quiero ver cómo le fue a mi hermana en su reunión-

-Si tía- dijo la alicornio del amor volando con su bebe siguiendo a su tía

-Mamá, papá, vamos los llevaremos a casa- dijo Shining

-Gracias hijo- dijo Night Light -cuídate hija- decía el unicornio azul dándole un beso a su hija

-No hagas locuras, te amo- dijo Velvet dándole el mismo afecto que le dio su esposo

-Está bien mamá- dijo Twilight

-Mejórense ponys, y si ven una luz al final del túnel… cuidado que puede ser el tren esperándolos- dijo Shield

-Deja de decir estupideces y vámonos de aquí- dijo Shining llevándoselo afuera de la habitación con sus padres -adiós chicas-

-Yo llevare a estas potrancas a su casas- dijo el viejo con las cruzzaders -digan adiós niñas-

-Adiós- dijeron las cruzzaders

-Pórtense bien- dijo Rainbow

-Hagan caso todo lo que diga el viejo- dijo Applejack

-Y denle un buen tazón de gemas a Sweetie Bot... es su premio por haber protegido a mi hermanita- dijo Rarity –pero solo por esta vez-

-Si hermana- dijo Sweetie Belle

-Reyzord cuídalas- dijo Skygrey al perro quien este ladro en señal de si

-Gracias... Rarity- dijo Sweetie Bot mientras se iba con los ponys a sus casas

-Ya oyeron a la reina de la noche, estoy a cargo y tienen que respetar mis reglas- dijo Brodek de forma autoritaria

-¿Spike ya se fueron?- preguntaba Twilight mientras él bebe dragón se asomaba viendo que no había nadie

-Costa despejada Twilight- dijo Spike

-Bien… andando ponys levántense- dijo la alicornio levantándose con dificultades al igual que las demás

-¿Que están haciendo?- pregunto Brodek

-Vamos a ayudar a los caballeros- dijo Fluttershy –creo…-

-Ellos no podrán con ese sicario- dijo Rarity -además ese monstro debe pagar por haber lastimado mi hermoso cuerpo y arruinarme la crin- en eso las manes se dirigían a la puerta pero el pony verde se pone enfrente de ellas tapándoles el paso

-Pues yo estoy a cargo, por lo tanto no va a irse de aquí… ¿me oyeron?- dijo Brodek

-Pinkie… encárgate de el- ordeno Twilight

-Con gusto Twilight- dijo Pinkie metiendo su casco dentro de su melena

-No importa lo que vas a hacerme Pinkie, podre soportar lo que me vayas a hacer- dijo Brodek

-Mira Brodek… tengo una caja con cupcakes- dijo Pinkie enseñándole una caja de pastelillos

-Cupcakes!- dijo Brodek emocionado saltando de alegría

-¿Quién es un buen muchacho?... eh ¿quién nos va a dejar ir con los muchachos?-

-Yo!- decía Brodek emocionado tratando de alcanzar la caja

-Guau... grrrrr-

-Oye Brodek, deja de estar asustando a Reyzord de esa manera- dijo Fluttershy

-¿Quieres los cupcakes?- pregunto Pinkie

-Claro que si- dijo Brodek

-Tómalos- dijo Pinkie dándole la caja

-Ahora Reyzord!- grito Rainbow, en eso Reyzord tomo la caja con su hocico mientras Spike abría la puerta saliendo de ahí

-Perro malo… esos cupcakes son míos!- dijo Brodek comenzando a perseguirlo -ven acá perro pulguiento-

-Quitar a Brodek del camino, hecho- dijo Applejack

-Vamos chicas- dijo la alicornio saliendo del cuarto junto con sus amigas recorriendo todo el castillo sin que las vieran

-Oye cerebrito… por si no lo sabes acabamos de pasar la salida hace poco- comento Rainbow viendo la salida

-Ya lo sé, pero no estaba buscando la salida… no aun-

-¿Entonces a donde vamos cariño?- pregunto Rarity confundida

-Tenemos que ir a la bóveda de los recuerdos- dijo Twilight

-¿A la bóveda de los recuerdos?... ¿no es ahí donde White y su padre se enfrentaron hace tiempo?- decía Applejack-

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahí cariño?- pregunto Rarity

-Ahí hay algo que nos puede servir de mucha ayuda para combatir a ese sicario, incluyendo a los Galaxy- dijo Twilight asomándose por un pasillo viendo que no había guardias por ahí haciendo la señal a las demás que avanzaran

-No estarás hablando de las...- decía Fluttershy mientras Twilight movía la cabeza en señal de si

-Te refieres a nuestras...-

-Cállate Applejack haces mucho ruido... y ese es mi trabajo- dijo Pinkie

-¿Y crees que estén ahí?- pregunto Rainbow

-Eso espero, pero shhhh- dijo Twilight callándola -Celestia siempre pone ahí sus cosas para recordar... les apuesto que estarán ahí-

-¿Pues qué estamos esperando?... los chicos necesitan de nuestra ayuda- dijo Rarity

En la cuidad de Manehattan

-Muy bien llegamos a la cuidad… ¿ahora qué?- pregunto Ignos saliendo de la estación del tren junto con los demás

-Vayamos a la estatua, nos enfrentamos al inquisidor y puf mandamos a ese hijo de yegua a lugar de donde vino- dijo Ventus seriamente

-Lo dices como si fuera demasiado fácil- dijo Rockaid llamando un taxi silbándole el cual llego comenzando a subirse en el -a la estatua de la Ponylibertad- el conductor obedeció y galopo velozmente

-¿Acaso tienen citas con sus novias?- pregunto el conductor que era un pony terrenal, color café, crin negra con su sombrero de taxista portando una camisa azul rayada y tenía un acento hindú

-Somos los caballeros reales y estamos trabajando- dijo Ventus seriamente

-Son los caballeros reales- dijo el taxista sorprendido -he oído hablar de ustedes, es un gusto conocerlos-

-Gracias noble ciudadano- dijo Ignos

-¿Van a patear malos el día de hoy?- pregunto el conductor sonriendo

-Así es amigo... solo te diremos que un ser malvado lastimo a nuestras ponys y debe pagar con sangre- dijo Tennessee limpiando su mosquete

-Linda camisa por cierto- dijo Ignos

-Gracias señor- dijo el taxista sonriéndole -es admirable que un corcel pelee por su yegua... eso se merece un respeto... desearía ser valiente como ustedes, mi mujer llamada Vita me dejo por el apuesto y elegante de mi primo Batu-

-¿Cuánto lo siento amigo?- dijo Rockaid dándole el pésame

-Me dijo ella que quería un verdadero semental y no fregaderas- dijo el conductor volteándolos a ver pero Ignos le gira la cabeza poniéndolo la vista al frente

-Vista al frente amigo… cero accidentes- dijo Ignos

-Así son las yeguas... algún día encontraras una que te amé, te respete, te de cariño... como la mía por ejemplo- dijo Ventus -solo ten paciencia-

-Pero yo la amaba- dijo el taxista triste mientras llegaban a su destino que era un barco turístico con dirección a la estatua -ese barco los llevara a su destino… son cincuenta bits-

-Zafo- dijo Ventus saliendo

-Zafo- dijo Ignos

-Zafo- dijo Tennessee dejando al último al enano

-Váyanse al carajo!- grito Rockaid enojado sacando unas monedas de su billetera, pagándole al conductor -oye amigo no le hagas caso al pegaso amargado ese, ¿quieres un verdadero consejo de caballero real?-

-Por supuesto… ¿dime?- pregunto el conductor

-Si amas a esa pony lucha por ella, no dejes que ese imbécil te la robe, el amor lo puede todo… mírame tengo a alguien al acecho que se quiere robar a mi pony pero estoy ahí para protegerle y si tienes que llegar a los golpes pues se los das y si tiene guaruras pues nomas llámame y lo ponemos en su lugar- dijo Rockaid -¿quieres estar con Vita el amor de tu vida?-

-Si- dijo el taxista

-Pues desastre de ese guey, secuéstralo y ponlo en la cajuela de tu taxi lo eliminas y lo mandas lejos de aquí... hazlo por tu vieja... la futura madre de tus hijos- dijo Rockaid

-Lo pensare... señor… ¿ehh?-

-Rockaid Hunter- dijo el potrillo -para servirte amigo-

-Me llamo Tito- dijo el pony presentándose

-Tito... solo te diré esto... no lo pienses… hazlo- dijo Rockaid

-Rockaid muévete!- grito Ignos a lo lejos

-Ya voy!- grito el potrillo -choca ese cascos amigo- decía el enano haciendo que el conductor chocara cascos con el bajándose del taxi -recuerda lo que te dije-

-Gracias por su consejo señor Rockaid- dijo el conductor, en eso el enano llego con Ignos

-¿Que tanto hablabas con el conductor?- pregunto Ignos

-Le daba unos consejitos acerca del amor- dijo Rockaid presumiendo

-Como sea, rápido que no tenemos tiempo- dijo Ignos galopando junto con el enano llegando al mar, ahí estaba Tennessee y Ventus en un bote de pesca

-¿No vamos a viajar en ese barco de haya?- pregunto Rockaid viendo el barco turístico de lujo

-No estamos para turistear… estamos para trabajar- dijo Ventus

-Además de que el tacaño de Ventus dice que los pasajes son muy caros- dijo Tennessee revisando los remos

-Setenta bits por el boleto… por favor eso es un robo- dijo Ventus

-Lo dice el que no tiene dinero-

-Cállate y empieza a remar Cooper!- grito el pegaso -Ignos tu también ayuda-

-Ya voy, ya voy- dijo el unicornio azul ayudando al vaquero en el bote

Diez minutos de remar y regaños después, nuestros héroes llegaron a su destino

-Muy bien Inquisidor hijo de yegua… sal de ahí para poder golpearte- grito Ignos junto con los demás buscando al sicario quien se encontraban en la estatua de la Ponylibertad

-¿Dónde estará ese bastardo?- pregunto Tennessee cuando de pronto cientos de proyectiles mágicos cayeron del cielo a los caballeros en señal de advertencia

-Bienvenidos caballeros... creí que no iban a venir- dijo el Inquisidor parado en el brazo derecho de la estatua donde estaba el libro de piedra con sus pistolas -¿cómo siguen sus ponys?-

-Que te importa!- grito Rockaid

-Nos citaste aquí... así que baja ahora a recibir a tus invitados... ahora caballeros- dijo Ventus golpeando su hombrera al igual que los demás invocando sus armaduras mágicas

-Sera rápido y sencillo eliminarlos- dijo el Inquisidor juntando sus armas formando un rifle francotirador apuntando a los caballeros comenzando a dispararle a nuestros héroes

-Demonios… la pelea ya inicio- dijo Selina desde el aire aterrizando en el puente de Manehattan -¿qué es eso?- la batpony miro el mar viendo una lancha de lujo acercándose a la batalla así que comenzó a seguir la lancha aterrizando en ella -vaya si llegaste-

-Con dinero todo puedes Selina- dijo Aspros pilotando la lancha con un sombrero y chaqueta blanca de capitán y con unos lentes negros -además no quería perderme de este momento y pensaba disfrutarlo contigo…- dijo el alterado sonriéndole con una botella de buen vino -con mi batpony favorita-

-Eres un cab... Aspros, un hijo de la fregada- dijo Selina riéndose -sírveme una copa-

-La muerte vendrá por ustedes un día de estos- dijo el Inquisidor sin dejar de disparar mientras los caballeros esquivaban las balas -así que mejor ríndanse y déjense abrazar por ella-

-El que se va a morir serás tu maldito alicornio- dijo Ignos lanzando fragmentos de hielo de las cruces que había formado pero no recibía ningún daño

-¿Porque mejor no te bajas y peleas como los corceles?- dijo Tennessee disparando con su mosquete pero los proyectiles del sicario eran más fuertes destruyéndolos al instante, acto seguido de su cinturón tomo unas botellas arrojándoselas, comenzando a explotar al momento de impactar al suelo, produciendo unas columnas de humos, los ponys que estaban de turistas comenzaron a correr por los tiroteos y explosiones que había

-No jodan… este tipo si nos quiere ver bien fritos- dijo Rockaid esquivando los proyectiles mientras lanzaba sus flechas al sicario pero sin ningún resultado -¿porque no le podemos hacer daño?... si se puede saber- Ignos lanzo un rayo mágico de su cuerno hacia el sicario para sorpresa de este al ataque reboto

-como lo sospechaba… tiene un escudo mágico, por eso no le podemos hacer daño- dijo Ignos, el inquisidor comenzó a reunir energia de su rifle disparando una proyectil de energia oscura al unicornio, pero este lo esquiva rozándole la hombrera izquierda

-Veamos si pueden esquivar estos- más proyectiles salieron disparados del arma del Inquisidor hacia los caballeros pero Ignos rápidamente invoca un escudo protegiéndolos, acto seguido el sicario volvió a acumular energia disparando otro proyectil oscuro el cual destrozo el escudo dando un golpe directo al unicornio tumbándolo

-Ignos!- grito Rockaid viendo que tenía una abolladura en el pecho justo en su corazón

-Si no fuera por esta armadura ya no estaría con ustedes nunca más- dijo Ignos levantándose con dificultades

-Volare esa cabeza tuya que tienes- el Inquisidor volvió a reunir energia en su arma disparando otro proyectil oscuro

-Noooo!- Ventus se puso enfrente de Ignos protegiéndolo, mientras que su brazo derecho era consumido por la oscuridad golpeando con su garra de tiberium al proyectil, lanzándoselo de regreso al sicario, comenzando a agrietar el escudo

-Imposible- el Inquisidor quedo sorprendido al ver su escudo ya que estaba agrietándose, así que volvió a lanzar dos proyectiles oscuros hacia Ventus, pero el pegaso rojo los vuelve a golpear regresándoselos, dándole justo en el escudo, destruyéndolo finalmente -mi escudo… pero… ¿cómo?-

-Nunca hagas enojar a Ventus, créeme yo sé lo que te digo- dijo Tennessee mientras el brazo oscuro del pegaso se desvanecía

-Quizás hayan roto mi defensa, ahora veamos que tal buenos son con las armas- el sicario separo su rifle volviendo a convertirlo en pistolas guardándolas, acto seguido desciende al suelo desenfundando su sable oscuro –vamos, atínquenme con todo lo que tengan-

-Muy bien estúpido, tú lo pediste, ataquemos caballeros!- grito Ventus corriendo junto con sus compañeros en esta lucha contra el sicario

En el castillo de Canterlot

-Bueno no fue fácil burlar la seguridad y todo es pero... llegamos finalmente- dijo Twilight con sus amigas y dragón en la Bóveda de los Recuerdos de las princesas

-¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo abrirlo?- pregunto Spike

-Solo tengo que meter mi cuerno en esa cerradura y listo- decía la alicornio acercándose a la cerradura

-Date prisa Twilight, no sabemos cuánto más resistirán los caballeros- dijo Rarity

-O se aparezca aquí la mismísima Celestia- dijo Pinkie

-No eches la sal Pinkie- dijo Rainbow en eso la alicornio comenzó a poner su cuerno en la cerradura, comenzando a abrirla

-¿No creen que lo que estamos haciendo es malo?... digo estamos robando, en el castillo de las hermanas- dijo la pegaso amarilla comenzando a temblar de miedo

-Tranquila nenita... solo vamos a tomar lo que nos corresponde- dijo Rarity calmándola

-Ahora sé cómo se siente Cooper cuando trata de robar algo- dijo Applejack -se siente raro, excitante, emocionante... pero a la vez perturbador-

-Vamos estúpida cerradura… ábrete…- dijo Twilight tratando de abrirlo cuando de pronto se escuchó un clic -lo hice- la alicornio abrió la puerta, viendo ahí el enorme salón con las estatuas de yeguas alicornios con la forma de Lauren a su alrededor junto con los tesoros y recuerdos de las hermanas que recolectaron en su larga vida-

-Nos sacamos la lotería- dijo Rainbow emocionado contemplando todo los objetos de las hermanas alicornio -que bien y a la vez mal-

-Y pensar que este lugar se hizo pedazos cuando cierto padre e hijo se enfrentaron aquí- dijo Pinkie

-Durante el ataque a Canterlot por esos asesinos- dijo Twilight recordando ese nefasto día

-Solo tomemos lo que venimos a buscar y nos largamos a Manehattan cuando antes- dijo Spike mirando la hermosa gema que había ahí que le llamo su atención -no me tientes avaricia-

-Qué raro… no los encuentro- dijo Twilight -¿chicas ustedes ven algo?-

-Solo pura belleza, pero no hay señales de lo que buscamos- dijo Rarity

-¿Dónde podrán estar?- pregunto Rainbow volando encontrando algo que le llamo su atención -encontré algo- dijo la pegaso de crin arcoíris apuntando con su pata -haya- apuntaba pegándole sin querer a Applejack

-Ten más cuidado Rainbow Dash… ¿quieres descalabrarnos la cabeza o qué?- dijo Applejack enojada sobándose la cabeza, mientras las ponys se acercaban al lugar, era un cofre en el centro del lugar rodeado de fuego negro encerrado en una jaula a su alrededor

-Ese cofre…- decía Fluttershy observándolo viendo que era dorado que fue tallado con la formas de unos dragones alrededor del objeto -¿porque se me hace familiar?-

-Es el cofre de Uroboros... ¿se acuerdan de él?... le perteneció al dragón Maximus- explico Twilight

-¿Te refieres el mismo cofre que uso Max para guardar ahí toda la energia negativa que había acumulado para transformarse en ese súper mega híper dragón ancestral malvado que casi termina destruyendo a la raza equina?- dijo Pinkie

-¿Y qué está haciendo ese horrible cofre aquí?- pregunto Rarity

-La princesa lo trajo de la montaña del viento, dijo que le podía servir de mucho ya que este cofre puede guardar magia muy poderosa- dijo Twilight

-Con solo recordar a ese dragón se me enchinan las escamas y me da un dolor en mi brazo- dijo Spike

-A todos nos da un dolor en los intestinos al recordar ese dragón, pero ya no te preocupes por eso Spikeywikey... ese maldito dragón ya no nos volverá a molestar nunca más- dijo Rarity consintiendo a Spike para calmarlo

-Qué raro… no recuerdo que estuviera enjaulado y con fuego rodeándolo- dijo Twilight acercándose más a ella, viendo que había dos bloques ahí con dos cerraduras, una con la forma de un sol y la otra con la forma de una luna

-Genial necesitamos dos llaves para abrirlo- dijo Rainbow revisándolos

-Apuesto que sirven para abrir la jaula- comento Fluttershy

-No se preocupen, con un sujetador de pelo activaremos esas cerraduras y si no se puede con un soplete quitaremos esa jaula… total tenemos el fuego ahí- dijo Applejack

-Applejack a veces ni te conozco- dijo Pinkie

-Ya se te pego lo Cooper- dijo Spike, en eso Twilight comenzó a acercarse al fuego queriéndolo tocar, pero un casco aparece impidiéndole que hiciera eso

-Si tocas ese fuego tu cuerpo será consumido por el fuego negro del inframundo- dijo una voz femenina asustando a las ponys

-Aaaaaaahhh- gritaron las yeguas con temor al ver a la princesa Celestia que era la que les hablaba

-La ley llego, sálvense quien pueda!... sepárense, huyan y nos veremos en diez años con caras nuevas- dijo Pinkie tratando de correr pero en su condición en la que estaba, cayó al suelo -no me dolió-

-Princesa Celestia… ¿qué hace usted aquí?- dijo Twilight sorprendida

-Siempre vengo a este lugar a despejar mi mente- dijo Celestia sonriéndole tranquilamente

-Vera... no es que estábamos robándole- dijo Twilight sonriéndole traviesamente

-Solo queríamos lo que es nuestro- dijo Fluttershy

-Y por lo tanto tenemos derecho- dijo Applejack

-Así que si puede ser tan amable de abrir esa jaula, quitar el fuego negro en que está envuelto, y así abrir el cofre y bueno- decía Rarity

-Ir a ayudar a los caballeros y patear el trasero a ese Inquisidor- dijo Rainbow

-Para abrir esa jaula que lo rodea deben conseguir las llaves que tenemos Luna y yo- dijo Celestia haciendo aparecer una llave con la forma de un sol en ella

-Y para extinguir el fuego negro necesitamos magia de Luz- dijo Twilight

-Correcto- dijo Celestia

-Pero no lo entiendo, ¿porque puso toda esa seguridad en el cofre de Uroboros?- pregunto Spike -podrías destruir ese cofre-

-Ese cofre fue forjado por dragones de la Montaña del Viento, fue fabricado con odio, ira, avaricia, soberbia, traición, miedo- dijo Celestia -ese oro que usaron para este cofre puede sobrevivir a altas temperaturas como el fuego de dragón, incluso el fuego negro del inframundo-

-Por favor princesa… necesitamos abrir ese cofre, nuestros caballeros necesitan de nuestra ayuda- dijo Twilight

-Lo sé perfectamente... pero lo he pensado mucho y tome mi decisión... no quiero que vuelvan a pelear junto con los caballeros nunca más- dijo Celestia

-¿Queeeee?- decían las manes al unisonó sin poder creer lo que decía la alicornio del día

En Manehattan

-Aaaaaaahhh!- los caballeros comenzaron a atacar al Inquisidor con sus armas, pero el alicornio contrarrestaba todos sus ataques, lanzándolos al suelo, acto seguido se lanzó contra el pegaso rojo, atacándolo con su sable oscuro pero Ven rueda esquivando los ataques del sicario, dándole una patada en la quijada, lanzándolo por los aires, después se lanza intentando golpearlo en el lomo, pero el sicario se recupera en el aire dándole una patada en la cabeza cayendo al suelo

-Veamos qué tan bueno eres sin tus alas- el Inquisidor tomo una botella de su cinturón lanzándoselo al pegaso, el cual al momento de impactar una goma grumosa quedo pegado en el cuerpo de Ventus

-No... puedo moverme...- decía Ventus tratando de combatirla con sus katanas -¿qué es esta cosa?-

-Digamos que es algo... que me permite que te quedes quieto- el Inquisidor acercándosele

-Eres un tramposo… tu no peleas limpio!- grito Ventus

-Esta no es una de tus peleas callejeras- el sicario saco su pistola apuntándole a la cabeza -esto es la vida real- de pronto el cuerpo del Inquisidor esquivo unos fragmentos de hielo, los cuales fueron lanzados por el caballero de la magia

-¿Estas bien Ven?- pregunto Ignos gritándole

-Te diré cuando me quite esta cosa- dijo Ventus tratando de quitarse la goma de su cuerpo

-Veamos si esa armadura es capaz de soportar mi plomo!- grito el alicornio con sus dos armas disparándole al unicornio, Ignos contrataco con sus cruz de hielo el cual disparo fragmentos contratacando los proyectiles del sicario, cientos de chispas salían al impactar intentando lastimarse pero sin ningún resultado

-Congélate!- Ignos con su látigo concentro magia en ella, arrojándoselo, el cual termino atrapando al sicario comenzando a congelar su cuerpo y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a golpearlo en todo su cuerpo

-Para ser un molestia peleas muy bien- dijo el alicornio cortando el látigo con su sable golpeándolo dos veces en la cara, desorientándolo, acto seguido intento enterrarle el sable en su corazón, Ignos rápidamente reacciona a tiempo deteniendo la hoja del sable con sus cascos -tienes buenos reflejos-

-Yo siempre vengo con sorpresas... ahora!- gritaba Ignos en eso Rockaid y Tennessee quienes apuntaban con sus armas al sicario

-Buya- decían el vaquero y el enano al unisonó disparando al mismo tiempo dando un golpe directo quedando atondado

-No te olvides de mí- gritaba Ventus liberándose del adhesivo que traía, golpeándolo salvajemente, mandándolo por los aires, Ventus tomo vuelo golpeándolo en la nuca mandándolo al suelo, ahí Rockaid lo recibió lanzándole flechas explosivas, lanzándolo en otra dirección, al cual Tennessee lo golpea con fuerza con su mosquete hacia Ignos

-Todo tuyo compañero!- gritaba Tennessee mientras Ignos comenzaba a concentrar una esfera color azul cielo en sus cascos

-Aura Sphere- Ignos lanzo la esfera golpeando justo en el pecho del sicario, el cual fue llevado hasta las piernas de la estatua impactando ahí, provocando una nube de polvo, a lo lejos en la lancha de lujo estaban Aspros y Selina observando la pelea

-Están apaleando al Inquisidor- decía Selina viendo en los binoculares -unas vez más el sobreviviente lo está logrando con su equipo-

-Tu tranquila y yo nervioso Selina... esto no acaba hasta que se acaba- dijo Aspros seriamente en eso veía a su batpony preocupada -¿te pasa algo?-

-No... es solo que me siento de la fregada... fui al medicó a que me revisaran y bueno- dijo Selina

-¿Que tienes?- pregunto el Kirin azul

-Después te platico... por ahora quiero seguir viendo la pelea- dijo Selina observando

-Eso fue por nuestras amigas, estúpido sicario- dijo Ignos mientras sus compañeros caballeros se reunían

-¿Lo logramos?- pregunto Tennessee

-Todavía no- dijo Ignos seriamente mientras veía una figura emergiendo de la columna de humo

-¿De que esta hecho ese tipo?- dijo Rockaid respirando agitadamente debido al cansancio que traía

-¿Cómo es posible que esa cosa no tenga ningún daño?- pregunto Ventus sorprendido

-Lo admito, son fuertes... eso explica el por qué "él" no pudo con ustedes- comentaba el Inquisidor -Lord Draco tendrá que pagarme un poco más por sus cabezas-

-Dile a ese hijo de yegua de Galaxy, que si quiere nuestras cabezas que lo haga el mismo- grito Ignos

-No estas para decidir eso- dijo el sicario abalanzándose hacia ellos, continuando con el combate

En el castillo Canterlot

-Princesa con el debido respeto... ¿pero en qué demonios está pensando?!... ¿porque fregados no nos permite ayudar a nuestros caballeros?!- gritaba Twilight en lo último –princesa…- decía tranquilizándose

-Sé que están molestas pero entiéndanme-

-Molestas no… estamos furiosas- dijo Rainbow

-Miren la cara de Fluttershy, esta que echa humo princesa y créame no querrá tenerla de cerca en ese estado de ánimo- dijo Pinkie apuntando a la pegaso amarilla quien tenía una cara seria

-Explíquenos princesa- dijo Rarity

-La razón por la cual decidí esto es por su seguridad... solo mírense- dijo Celestia observándolas bien -sufrieron un atentado-

-En realidad fueron dos… ¿ya se olvidó la visita que tuvo Twilight en su castillo?- dijo Spike pero al decirlo Twilight le da un coscorrón en la cabeza haciéndole la señal de que se callara

-Sé que se han enfrentado enemigos muy poderosos y han salvado a Equestria en varias ocasiones, lo cual se les estoy eternamente agradecida... pero esta vez su amistad no les será de mucha ayuda contra este enemigo- advertía Celestia

-Lord Draco nos tomó descuidadamente... pero si nos abre ese cofre...-

-Applejack... si les abro ese cofre y toman lo que hay ahí, estarán en un camino sin retorno, el cual no podrán dejar hasta que termine todo esto- dijo Celestia acercándose a una estatua donde estaban las cuatro princesas ahí y arriba estaban unas armas viejas, oxidadas y dañadas el cual las manes las reconocieron al instante

-Esas son...- decía Rarity

-Las Armas Legendarias…- dijo Celestia completando lo que iba a decir Rarity -es una lástima que su poder legendario se haya perdido para siempre-

-Durante la batalla en la Rueda del Destino- dijo Twilight

-Twilight intento revivirlas… pero no hubo resultados- dijo Spike

-Nos podrían haber servido bastante en estos momentos- dijo Rainbow

-Sin esas armas y sin los elementos de la armonía ya ni siquiera podemos hacer ataques dúos- dijo Twilight

-Por lo tanto lo que hay en el cofre de Uroboros sea vuelto lo más poderoso que tenemos para defendernos y si Aspros o la Marine llega a obtener ese poder... no quiero ni imaginar lo que puede pasar- dijo Celestia

-Pero ese sicario matara a los caballeros- dijo Pinkie comenzando a soltar lagrimas

-Me siento como una idiota sin hacer nada- dijo Rainbow llorando de coraje -esto es estúpido-

-¿Y qué hacemos?, ¿nos quedamos como... estúpidas?, perdón por eso... sin hacer nada, mientras ese sicario mata a los caballeros- dijo Fluttershy triste

-Los caballeros han estado en peores situaciones y han seguido adelante, chicas no pierdan su fe en ellos... si quieren ayudarlos háganlo, pero de otra forma pero no enfrenten sus peleas- dijo Celestia

-Pero Celestia- dijo Twilight acercándose a ella, en eso veía como unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos

-Twilight por favor... ya perdí a mi madre y sufrí en silencio... no quiero perder a ninguna de ustedes- dijo Celestia poniendo su casco en la mejilla de Twilight -en especial tu... que eres mi fuente de orgullo y una de mis muchas razones para seguir adelante-

-Es muy difícil lo que nos pide princesa- dijo Twilight -¿esta consiente que si las cosas empeoran... tendremos que abrir ese cofre?-

-Yo espero con todo mi corazón que eso no llegue a pasar- dijo Celestia abrazando a la alicornio

-Está bien... ayudaremos... a los caballeros de otra forma- dijo Twilight sonriéndole -¿verdad chicas?-

-Si princesa- dijeron las yeguas comprendiendo a la alicornio del día

-Sabía que lo entenderían- dijo Celestia sonriéndoles, rompiendo el abrazo con Twilight mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas -gracias-

-Maldito hijo de perra, ven acá antes de que te convierta en suaperro para los lobos de madera!... ven acá con mis cupcakes!- grita Brodek entrando al salón persiguiendo a Reyzord quien tenía los cupcakes del pony verde pasando por las yeguas -ven acá... hola chicas... maldita bestia si te los comes sentirás mi furia-

-Jajajajajaja- las yeguas y el dragón reían por este momento cómico que paso

En Manehattan hubo una explosión cerca de la estatua

-Ya me canse- dijo Rockaid respirando agitadamente al igual que los demás

-Por más que lo intentemos este sujeto no parece presentar cansancio- dijo Ventus viendo al sicario como si nada

-¿Es todo lo que tienen?- dijo el Inquisidor con su sable en sus garras lanzándoles cortes de energia a los caballeros, lanzándolos al suelo -sus energías vitales se están agotando, en cambio mi energia no ha disminuido ni un solo gramo-

-Deja de estar presumiéndonos!- grito Tennessee, disparándole con su mosquete al alicornio quien este esquivaba las balas golpeando con sus puños unas tres veces en su cuerpo, Tennessee lo golpea con su mosquete varias veces en la cabeza así que el Inquisidor detiene el último ataque dándole un cabezazo, lanzándole una botella el cual un torbellino salió de ahí lanzando por los aires al vaquero el cual este cayo brutalmente al suelo

-Cooper!- gritaron los caballeros preocupados por su amigo

-Hijo de yegua!- grito Rockaid comenzando a atacarlo con una lluvia de flechas, seguido de Ignos quien lanzo rayos mágicos de su cuerno combinándose, atacando al alicornio pero este emerge de la columna de humo golpeándolos al mismo tiempo dispersándolos en diferentes partes -te arrancare los ojos!- grito el enano en eso el sicario con una botella con algo morado dentro se la arrojo al enano el cual se liberó un gas, el cual comenzó a aspirar el enano comenzando a toser cayendo al suelo

-Enano!- gritaron Ventus y Ignos al unísono

-Gas venenoso… lo matare lenta y dolorosamente- dijo el sicario en eso Ignos aparece mágicamente golpeándolo con su látigo varias veces -Alas Magnéticas- el Inquisidor voló agitando sus alas lanzando de ahí sus plumas metálicas pero rápidamente Ignos invoca su escudo revotando las cuchillas, aun así el sicario movió sus garras ordenando a las cuchillas que volvieran atacar destrozando el escudo enterrándose gran parte del cuerpo del unicornio

-Aaaaahhrrgg- Ignos grito de dolor al no poder moverse debido a las cuchillas que tenía en su cuerpo

-Aaaaaahhh- Ventus grito con furia atacando al alicornio con sus katanas intentando partirlo a la mitad pero el Inquisidor lo detiene con sus brazos emergiendo de sus guanteletes unas cuchillas el cual al mover sus brazos parte las katanas del pegaso rojo -no me importa cuántos trucos sepas, no me detendrás con eso!- gritaba con furia Ventus mientras comenzaba a liberar energia oscura de su brazo consumiendo todo su cuerpo entrando en el modo oscuro -Garras de Tiberium!- el pegaso oscuro atacaba salvajemente pero aun así el sicario detenía y se defendía de todos los ataques que el hacía con su sable el cual contratacaba con dicha arma comenzando a lastimar todo su cuerpo

-El hecho de que domines la oscuridad no significa que puedes ganarme- dijo el Inquisidor golpeándolo varias veces lanzándolo al suelo -ya que yo he vivido en la oscuridad por mucho tiempo- el pegaso oscuro atacaba con sus garras pero el alicornio volvió a detenerlo con sus brazos liberando las cuchillas que había ahí, pero esta vez disparándole al pegaso el cual le dejo unas cicatrices en la cara, después el sicario lo patea haciéndolo retroceder mientras atuntunaba con su guantelete disparando ahí una bala el cual se abrió transformándose en una red que termino atrapando al pegaso oscuro mientras este regresaba a la normalidad

-No puede ser…- dijo Ventus sintiendo el dolor al ver como la red en la que estaba comenzaba a apretarlo y quemarlo

-Entre más te mueves dentro de esa red, más te dolerá- dijo el Inquisidor

-Ven- gritaba el unicornio azul

-Jajajajaaa ¿ya vistes?... los tiene a todos- dijo Aspros emocionado mientras Selina no dejaba de observar -ya decía yo que podría con ellos-

-(¿Será este tu final?)- dijo Selina en su mente preocupada por el pegaso

-Tomare mi recompensa y finalmente tendré mi venganza contra ustedes dos- dijo el alicornio sacando su pistola apuntando a Ven y a Ignos

-¿Y a nosotros porque?... ¿qué te hicimos para empezar?- gritaba el unicornio mientras Tennessee y Rockaid trataban de levantarse pero no podían por el daño que tenían

-Ustedes dos mataron a alguien muy cercano de mi familia... ahora la muerte de mi familiar será vengada... ¿me pregunto yo quien de ustedes cuatro morirá primero?... ¿será el potrillo?... ¿el vaquero?... ¿el líder?... ¿o el mágico?- decía el sicario apuntando con su arma a la cabeza de los ponys -el primero que morirá... serás tu- el inquisidor apunto al enano el cual disparo un proyectil que iba directo a su cabeza mientras los caballeros gritaban de miedo mientras Rockaid trataba de moverse pero su cuerpo estaba entumido completamente por el veneno que aspiro

-(Maldición… ¿será este mi final?)- dijo Rockaid en su mente viendo su final de pronto una figura misteriosa aparece partiendo el proyectil a la mitad con una espada de energia color morado que se veían estrellas en la hoja salvando al potrillo, todos los que estaban ahí incluyendo a los traficantes estaban sorprendidos por lo que veían, este era un joven alicornio con un traje color negro en sus piernas con botas color metal, abrigo blanco rasgado con rayas azul marino con guanteletes metálicos, llevaba un casco cibernético parecido que el que tiene el inquisidor pero este era blanco con dorado, lo que más les llamo la atención fueron las alas y cuerno que eran de color morado oscuro

-¿Que mier... es eso?... ¿otro pin... alicornio?- gritaba el Kirin observándolo

-¿Sera otro caballero?- preguntaba Selina sorprendida

-No permitiré que lastimes a estos ponys…- decía el misterioso alicornio mientras apuntando con su pata derecha comenzando a atacar al sicario con una lluvia de golpes, los ponys que observaban estaban sorprendidos por las destrezas y habilidades que tenía aquel misterioso alicornio

-¿Quién demonios es ese tipo?- pregunto Ventus observando

-Quien quiera que sea le está dando problemas al sicario ese- dijo Tennessee riéndose

-No se quien seas, y no me importa… pero estas interrumpiendo mi trabajo- grito el Inquisidor tomando su sable atacándolo pero aquel alicornio toma su espada mágica contratacando los ataques del inquisidor en este combate de armas -ya veraz- el sicario movió sus garra sacando de ahí las cuchillas del cuerpo de Ignos yéndose a atacar al alicornio

-Clon Alquímico!- grito el alicornio concentrando magia en su cuerno separándose de él un clon igualito a este, mientras esquivaban las cuchillas el clon tomo su arma que tenía en su espalda... era una especie de rifle con una cierra incluida disparándole al sicario quien este voló esquivando toda la lluvia de balas mientras movía sus garras viendo como las cuchillas regresaban para atacarlo

-Cuidado!- grito Ignos al alicornio quien vio y desapareció mágicamente, esquivando las cuchillas, apareciendo al lado del unicornio

-Gracias…- decía el alicornio agradecido

-Eres mío!- grito el sicario mientras las cuchillas se dirigían a los dos, en eso unos disparos salieron de la nada tirando todas las cuchillas al suelo sorprendiendo a todos

-¿De dónde vino eso?- dijo el sicario mientras regresaba las cuchillas a sus alas en eso un disparo apareció de la nada dándole en el lomo del sicario cayendo al suelo

-A eso le llamo un ataque directo... ¿pero cómo?- decía Tennessee preguntándose

-Eso lo hice yo- dijo una figura transparente acercándose al vaquero ahí vieron a una pegaso de buen cuerpo, tenía un atuendo que era color todo color gris en todo su cuerpo, botas, guanteletes con una capa con capucha que tapaba su cabeza portando un rifle de asalto muy avanzado

-Un sistema de camuflaje interesante- dijo el sicario observándola, levantándose mientras la pegaso disparaba con su rifle al alicornio quien este esquivaba

-¿De dónde apareció esa cab...?- gritaba Aspros observándola

-¿Que mierdas está pasando aquí?- dijo la batpony viendo como esa pegaso seguía atacando al Inquisidor quien este aterrizo al suelo interrumpiendo el combate

-Esta pelea la dejaremos pendiente... pero escúchenme bien caballeros... ustedes morirán y finalmente mi venganza estará completa- el sicario tomo una bomba de humo cubriéndolo mientras desaparecía por completo

-El Inquisidor se fue... ese cab... se fue- dijo Aspros enojándose

-Pues yo diría que hizo bien- dijo Selina –retirémonos, no quiero enfrentarme a ellos, no en mi condición-

-Los tenemos ahí, matémoslo ahora mismo carajo- dijo Aspros con su revolver

-Estoy embarazada Aspros- dijo Selina así como si nada

-¿Qué?- decía el Kirin sorprendido

-Que vas a ser papá imbécil... por estar de calenturiento conmigo me degastes embarazada!- gritaba ella -¿quieres poner en riesgo a tu futuro hijo que llevo dentro?... ¿eso quieres?-

-Por supuesto que no Selina... wooow, otro hijo- decía Aspros comenzando a alegrarse mientras encendía la lancha -al parecer este día no fue una perdida después de todo- el bote comenzó a moverse alejándose del lugar sin que los vieran

Regresando con nuestros héroes

-Quédate quieto no te muevas- dijo el alicornio liberando al pegaso con su espada de la red en la que estaba

-Gracias- dijo Ventus estirando su cuerpo mientras Ignos usaba su magia para sanar la heridas que tenía viendo como el clon del alicornio curaba al vaquero con su magia de sanación

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto el clon del alicornio

-Gracias compañero… te ganaste un tarro de cidra por eso- dijo Cooper agradecido levantándose

-Es mi trabajo- dijo el clon desapareciendo mágicamente

-¿Ese fue un clon de alquimia, usando magia de sanación?- preguntaba el unicornio azul mientras el alicornio presionaba un botón de su casco abriéndose por mitad ocultándose mostrando su cara joven color morado oscuro con una crin plateada con dos mechones sueltos con líneas moradas con azul con unos lentes de lectura mostrando sus ojos color beige

-No querrás saber todo lo que tuve que hacer para poder hacer eso señor- decía el alicornio sonriéndole

-Ten niño bebe esto... es medicina- dijo la pegaso dándole una botellita -contrarrestara el veneno que aspiraste- el enano obedeció bebiéndose la botella sintiéndose mejor

-Guacala…. sabe a agua de inodoro- dijo Rockaid limpiándose la lengua -tengo la lengua entumida-

-Eso es señal de que estas bien- dijo la pegaso quitándose la capucha mostrando su cara el cual era de color azul celeste con crin larga rubia y ojos color azul

-Woow- dijo Rockaid viendo la belleza de la yegua -¿hace calor aquí o qué?- decía riéndose como idiota

-¿Xe… humm… se encuentra bien señor?- pregunto la pegaso tímidamente a Ventus -¿necesita atención medica o algo?-

-No… estoy bien... gracias... niña- dijo Ventus en eso el pegaso veía en su capa el símbolo de los caballeros reales envuelto en un fénix -perdón que te pregunte pero... ¿ese es acaso el símbolo de los Caballeros de la Realeza?-

-¿Lo dice… por mi capa?- decía la pegaso con un tono nervioso

-No sabía que Celestia estuviera contratando nuevo personal- dijo Tennessee viendo al alicornio morado oscuro que tenía el símbolo de los reales en su pecho

-¿Son enviados de Celestia o qué?- pregunta Ignos observándolos bien

-¿Y por qué tienen esos trajes que se ven tan geniales, sobre todo la pegaso?- dijo Rockaid haciendo sonrojar un poco a la yegua

-Si son de la Marine pueden irse hasta la chin...-

-Tranquilos… no estamos con ellos- dijo el alicornio calmando al vaquero -estamos del mismo lado-

-Menos mal- dijo Rockaid -ya pensaba darles un flechazo en la cabeza-

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto Ignos

-Nuestro nombre...- en eso la pegaso de crin rubia comenzó a ponerse de nervios -bueno... ¿cómo decirles?... es algo complicado... y difícil de entender-

-Mi nombre es Azrael y ella es mi compañera Birdy- dijo el alicornio presentándose junto con ella

-Sip... así es, soy Birdy y él es mi compañero Azrael- dijo la pegaso sonriéndoles -y si podríamos decir que somos Caballeros Reales… o algo así-

-¿De dónde son?- pregunto Tennessee

-Bueno... se podría decir que venimos de un lugar muy lejano-

-¿Y a que vinieron?... – Ventus observaba atentamente a los dos ponys

-De hecho vinimos a ver a la princesa Twilight-

-¿Son amigos de ella?- pregunto Ignos

-Pues… es complicado de explicar, de hecho me gustaría... si fueran tan amables de llevarnos con ella... ahí les responderemos todas sus preguntas que tienen- dijo Azrael acomodándose los lentes -se los prometemos... de hecho tenemos un mensaje para ella-

-Está bien pero sin trucos- dijo Ventus -muévanse caballeros- decía el pegaso regresando a Canterlot con estos nuevos ponys quienes tenían un mensaje para Twilight

En la calles de la cuidad de Manehattan

-No puedo creer que nuestra lancha se haya descompuesto, tuvimos que nadar hasta la costa- grita Aspros caminando con la batpony en las calles de la cuidad

-Lo bueno es no terminamos tan lejos y llegamos a la costa sin problemas- dijo Selina poniéndole el sombrero de capitán al Kirin para que no le vieran la cara los ciudadanos y la reconocieran al instante

-Porque estuviste en mi lomo mientras nadaba... pudiste haber volado o al menos hubiera usado tu magia esa que tienes- dijo el Kirin

-Si pero... recuerda que estoy embarazada- dijo Selina restregándoselo a la cara -tengo que cuidar muy bien a nuestro futuro hijo-

-Esto va estar para largo... oye tu... conductor- dijo Aspros al chofer de un taxi deteniéndose

-Buenas tardes… me llamo Tito, ¿a dónde quiere que lo lleve señor?- dijo el pony abordando a los traficantes

-Orale cab... llévanos lejos de aquí- dijo Aspros haciendo que el conductor arrancara

-Oigan un momento... yo usted lo conozco... usted es Lord Draco, ¿o me equivoco?- dijo Tito reconociéndolo -y usted es Selina Crossheart de la familia Crossheart-

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?- pregunto el Kirin amenazándolo

-No señor… al contrario es una honor para mí conocer a unos traficantes famosos como ustedes- dijo el pony emocionado -no sabía que en este reino habría ponys tan famosos-

-Me cae bien este guey- dijo Aspros

-¿Y la feliz pareja disfruto su visita en Manehattan?- pregunto Tito

-No salió como esperaba, pero al final de todo esto valió la pena- dijo Selina recargándose en el -voy a tener un hijo de Lord Draco-

-Mis felicidades a la pareja, ojala le vaya bien señorita Crossheart- dijo Tito felicitándola

-Gracias Tito- dijo Selina agradecida mientras Aspros le acariciaba la crin -oye Tito pasa por un local de comida rápida tengo antojo de una hamburguesa con aros de cebolla al lado y un refresco-

-Con gusto señorita Crossheart- dijo Tito

Mientras tanto en el Nabucodonosor

-Según nuestros espías nos están diciendo que Galaxy contrato un sicario llamado El Inquisidor- dijo Candy la asistente del Merobingeano -para acabar con los Caballeros de la Realeza-

-Te dije que ese idiota... estaba detrás de este ataque- dijo el loro en su salón privado sentando en su sillón leyendo un libro -vigílame a los caballeros… no quiero perderlos de vista, averíguame que están tramando ahora-

-Si señor- dijo la grifo yéndose mientras el loro quedaba pensativo

-Tengo que tener cuidado con mis enemigos- dijo el loro continuando con su lectura

En el cuarto del trono del castillo de Canterlot estaban las manes, las princesas, el príncipe Shining, el capitán Shield, Spike y los caballeros observando a los dos ponys viajeros que llegaron hace poco después de haberles contado lo que paso

-Princesas… es un gusto conocerlas al fin- dijeron los dos llegados arrodillándose ante ellas

-El placer es todo mío- dijo Celestia -es un gusto para mi conocer a los que salvaron a los caballeros de las garras del Inquisidor-

-Probando así que están de nuestro lado- dijo Luna

-¿Si están de nuestro lado verdad?- pregunto Cadence

-De lo por hecho- dijo Birdy

-Es muy linda esa pegaso, pero sobre todo aquel alicornio... espero que no sea tan pervertido como Holy Blade-

-Rarity!- gritaron Rainbow y Applejack al unísono callándola

-Límpiate la baba mujer- dijo Rockaid

-Rockaid!- grito Twilight

-¿Birdy y Azrael están listos para la fiesta de bienvenida que les voy a hacer?- dijo Pinkie con su cañón de fiesta -se van a divertir como nunca-

-Pinkie deja de estar acechando a los invitados- dijo Spike apartándola de ellos

-discúlpenla… así es ella- dijo Fluttershy

-Descuide… ya habíamos escuchado acerca de lady Pie y su afición a las fiestas- comento alegre Birdy

-¿De dónde vienen por cierto?- pregunto Shining sin dejar de verlos

-¿Y dónde sacaron esos trajes geniales junto con esas armas?- pregunto Shield

-Bueno... explícales Birdy- dijo Azrael dándole la palabra a la pegaso

-Bueno… tenemos un mensaje muy importante para la princesa Twilight Sparkle- dijo la pegaso rubia

-¿Para mí?... ¿de quién?... ¿quién los envía?- pregunto Twilight

-Es difícil de explicar… y será difícil de entender… pero será mejor no entrar en detalles, pero pueden estar seguros de que no hemos venido con malas intenciones…- contesto tímidamente la pegaso celeste

-Pues eso está como para sospechar- decía Rainbow mirándolos amenazadoramente

-Sé que nuestra presencia es muy sospechosa… pero como dijo mi compañera, no hemos venido con malas intenciones-

-No lo sé… ¿podemos confiar en ellos?- Ignos miro a su compañero -¿Qué opinas tu Ventus?-

-Mmm…. no lo sé…- el pegaso rojo meditaba la situación

-Uhm… sé que es difícil de entender, pero solo hemos venido a ayudar- Birdy miraba atentamente a los ponys –deben creernos-

-Yo les creo…-

-Fluttershy- dijo Rarity sorprendida -¿Por qué dices eso?-

-No sabría explicarles… solo ciento que podemos confiar en ellos- decía tímidamente la pegaso bajo el asombro de sus compañeros

-Fluttershy tiene razón… yo siento lo mismo- dijo Twilight sonriendo –además recuerden que ellos salvaron a los chicos… si quisieran hacernos algo ya lo hubieran hecho-

-Ese es un buen punto- admitió Applejack

-Entonces está decidido… tienen nuestra confianza y nuestra gratitud- dijo Celestia

-Si ustedes creen que es mejor el no decirnos de donde vienen está bien para nosotras- dijo la princesa Luna complementando a su hermana

-Esperemos que después ganemos nosotros su confianza para que nos digan toda la verdad- Cadence veía con alegría a los dos visitantes

-No confunda las cosas princesa… ustedes tienen nuestra completa confianza ya que no tenemos ningún motivo para no hacerlo-

-¿Entonces porque no nos pueden decir de dónde vienen?- Pinkie se puso delante de los dos – así podría invitar a sus amigos a la gran fiesta que voy a hacer para ustedes-

-Es complicado…- dijo temerosa Birdy al tener a Pinkie Pie enfrente de su rostro

-Está bien, no nos salgamos del tema- dijo Ventus –ustedes dijeron que tenían un importante mensaje para Twilight… ¿así que cual es?-

-Bueno…- Azrael se aclaró la garganta para empezar a hablar- Princesa Twilight Sparkle…- todos ponían atención a las palabras del alicornio ya que el mensaje que traía podría ser de mucha importancia


	13. Golpe bajo

**_*Capítulo 13: Golpe bajo_**

En el castillo de Canterlot nuestros héroes estaban esperando escuchar cual era ese dichoso mensaje que habían traído los dos viajeros misteriosos

-Aquí tiene…- dijo Azrael sacando un pergamino de su abrigo dándoselo a la alicornio de la amistad, el cual ella lo desenrollo comenzando a leer el contenido

-¿Que dice Twilight?- pregunto Spike

-Shhhh... no me interrumpas Spike- dijo Twilight

-Pues no nos dejes en suspenso mujer- dijo Ignos mientras la alicornio continuaba con su lectura

-¿Y bien Twilight?- pregunto Fluttershy

-¿Que dice terroncito?- pregunto Applejack

-Dice asá…- dijo Twilight leyéndolo a todos -"Querida Twilight si estás leyendo esto eso significa que mis mensajeros pudieron entregarte el mensaje a tiempo... lo que te voy a decir es simple, una oscuridad llegara muy pronto a Equestria y nadie… repito nadie podrá detenerlo, he tratado de detenerlo pero mi poder es inútil, cuando creíamos que la luz y la oscuridad volvía a estar en equilibrio... sale este maldito mal de la nada a amenazar mi hogar... Twilight tienes que preparto por que muy pronto "El día D." llegara y nada, repito… nada ni nadie podrá salvarse"-

-Genial… lo que nos faltaba, otra profecía- dijo Rainbow quejándose

-En realidad no es una profecía como ustedes dicen, más bien diría que es una advertencia- explicaba Birdy -eso creo-

-¿El día D.?- pregunto Cadence

-¿Ustedes saben que es eso?- pregunto Celestia

-Pues es algo relacionado con...-

-El fin del mundo!- completaba Pinkie Pie lo que iba a decir Azrael

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?- pregunto el alicornio morado oscuro sorprendido

-¿El fin del mundo?... ¿Cómo se te ocurre Pinkie?...- le reclamo Rainbow mirándola

-Bueno… hemos tenido muchas experiencias relacionadas a eso- dijo Pinkie

-Pues sí, pero lo hemos arreglado sin problema alguno- dijo Rainbow presumiendo -nosotras seis somos las mejores-

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Ventus seriamente mientras los caballeros la miraban fríamente

-Está bien… nosotros nueve- dijo Rainbow

-Diez- dijo Spike -digo... yo también he ayudado-

-Está bien nosotros diez... ¿contentos- dijo Rainbow enojándose

-¿Y yo que?- comento Shield

-No me hagas enojar Shield!- grito Rainbow al capitán nocturno

-¿Qué?... yo también Coopere- dijo Shield

-Que te cayes estúpido!- grito Shining dándole un zape

-Bueno ya… todos somos héroes!... ¿contentos?- grito Rockaid

-¿Oye Twilight… y esa carta no dice como detener a este... nuevo mal?- pregunto Fluttershy temblando de miedo

-Si se callan y me dejan terminar de leerles la carta, porque todavía no termino de leerla- dijo Twilight

-Silencio todos… continua Twilight- dijo Celestia

-Gracias… bien… "aunque yo no pueda hacer nada hay un modo detenerlo Twilight, y la única solución son las Armas Legendarias"-

-¿Las Armas Legendarias?- comento Luna interrumpiendo a la alicornio morada -pero su poder se perdió para siempre en la batalla de la rueda del destino-

-Como les decía…- dijo Twilight continuando con su lectura -"es cierto que su poder se perdió y se pensó que era para siempre… pero descubrí un método de revivir el poder legendario de estas armas... dentro del pergamino encontraras un nota que dirá exactamente qué es lo que tienes que hacer"-

-¿Revivir las armas?- dijo Tennessee

-Así es… aquí dice- dijo Twilight tomando la nota que contenía algo escrito, mientras seguía leyendo el pergamino -"revivan las armas, lucha al lado de tus caballeros… eres mi única esperanza, no permitan que este mal convierta su futuro en un lugar apocalíptico... sálvanos por favor Twilight"- al final de la nota una tenía una firma que decía -"atte. T.S."-

-¿T.S.?- pregunto Rarity

-Aquí dice T.S.- dijo Twilight mostrándoselo a su amiga unicornio mientras veía otro pergamino que decía como revivir las armas -"la sangre de aquellas que poseyeron aquel poder, combinándolo con el poder de alguien con un talento mágico, junto con el arma más poderosa que exista... el poder legendario regresara una vez más"-

-Más acertijos…- dijo Shield

-Esto es más confuso de lo que creí- dijo Ventus acercándose a los dos viajeros -¿ustedes saben quién envía esto?-

-¿Porque lo dice señor Ventus?- dijo Birdy

-¿Cómo es que T.S. sabe acerca de las armas legendarias? y ¿cómo es que conoce a Twilight?- decía Ventus seriamente

-Digamos que T.S. nos pidió absolutamente discreción- dijo Azrael -y el como sabe tanto de las armas esas que dicen... las ha estado observando desde hace tiempo... de hecho los conoce muy bien a todos-

-Algo me dice que esos dos están ocultando algo- susurro Luna a su hermana

-Me leíste la mente- dijo Celestia

-Bueno… ¿cuál es el plan?- pregunto Rockaid en eso la alicornio de la amistad comenzó a quitarse los vendajes que traía dando a entender que ya se sentía mejor

-Hay que intentarlo- dijo Twilight -hay que revivir las armas legendarias-

-¿Y crees que es una buena idea Twilight?- pregunto Ignos

-¿De verdad crees que una maldad llegara muy pronto y todo eso?- dijo Ventus

-No lo sé… pero hay que estar prevenidos- dijo Twilight -¿qué dicen chicas, me ayudaran?- en eso las manes se quitaron sus vendajes ya sintiéndose mejor

-Hagámoslo- dijeron las manes al unísono

-Siempre y cuando la princesa Celestia nos lo permita- dijo Rainbow como si nada

-Entiendo que te moleste eso Rainbow, de que no puedan pelear... pero por mí no hay problema... ese es el tipo de ayuda que me gustaría que hagan-

-¿Entonces permiso concedido para la operación revivir armas legendarias princesa?- pregunto Applejack con sarcasmo

-Permiso concedido soldado- dijo Celestia

-Pero háganlo otro día ya que como pueden ver la noche ha caído, es tiempo de entrar al mundo de los sueños- dijo Luna

-awww…- decían la manes desilusionadas

-Pero… ¿y la fiesta que les prometí que les iba a hacer a los viajeros?- dijo Pinkie con su cañón de fiesta -ya prepare todo- decía ella mostrándole el cuarto del trono arreglado para una fiesta

-¿A qué hora lo hizo?- pregunto Birdy totalmente sorprendida

-Mira Birdy… si vas a estar aquí con nosotras debe saber que Pinkie Pie es Pinkie Pie- dijo Rainbow mientras le cerraba la boca a la pegaso azul cielo

-Típico de Pinkie- Rarity

-Hasta prepare bocadillos- dijo Pinkie mostrando los deliciosos manjares que había ahí -¿qué dicen?- decía la pony rosa mirando a la viajera

-Yo digo que una fiestecita no hará daño- dijo Ignos comenzando a comer algo -esto esta rico- comiendo el pastel -tenía un hambre-

-Ignos deja de estar tragando!- grito Ventus

-Por favor Ignos, muestra un poco tus modales- dijo Twilight

-¿Que van a decir nuestros invitados?- dijo Shining muy serio

-Que esto esta delicioso- dijo Azrael probando el pastel entrándole a la comida junto con el unicornio azul haciendo que los ponys se cayeran al suelo estilo anime

-Azrael… ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- gritaba Birdy

-Lo que me faltaba, que ese alicornio es igual de troglodita que Ignos... no puede ser- dijo Ventus con melancolía

-¿Qué?... no he comido algo tan rico desde hace años- dijo Azrael como si nada comiendo

-No exageres… te he dado buena comida- dijo Birdy

-Sin ofender pero tu comida sabe horri…-

-Cállate Azrael!- gritaba Birdy -mi comida es perfecta- de la nada el alicornio le da una probadita de lo que tenía en el plato

-¿Y bien?-

-Fuera de mi vista- dijo Birdy haciendo a un lado al alicornio de morado oscuro comiendo -adiós a mi dieta... esto está muy rico-

-Eso dices ahorita, pero siempre la comida que preparan las manes todos terminan con un dolor de intestinos- dijo Rockaid riéndose en eso, acto seguido las manes le meten unos coscorrones al enano

-Cállate enano!- gritaron las manes

-Solo bromeaba- dijo el enano adolorido

-La comida de Twilight no es tan perfecta que digamos- dijo Spike

-Spike!- grito Twilight

-Bueno… ya dejemos tantos gritos y peleas, que comience la fiesta- dijo Pinkie poniendo música

-Siiii- decían los ponys incluyendo las princesas al unísono dándole inicio a su pequeña fiesta privada

Ya en la media noche todos se fueron a dormir en el castillo en especial los dos viajeros quien la princesa Celestia les permitió que se quedaran a pasar la noche en el castillo como agradecimiento por haber salvado a los caballeros

-Esa fiesta fue muy divertida ¿no te parece Azrael?- dijo Birdy en su acompañado del alicornio quien salía del baño con una toalla en la cabeza y una bata en su cuerpo

-Tienes razón… hace tiempo que no me divertía así de ese modo- dijo el alicornio cerca de la chimenea también con una bata de baño ya que se había dado una ducha -veo que conviviste mucho con las ponys… en especial con Fluttershy-

-Si… fue genial, en especial conviví también con el pegaso rojo... Ventus- dijo Birdy sentándose al lado de el -fue raro al principio, pero ahora estoy entendiendo por qué Fluttershy se interesa mucho en el-

-No te podría decir lo mismo de Ignos- dijo Azrael

-Je… ¿lo dices porque se pelearon por esa última rebanada de pastel de queso?- dijo Birdy

-Era mío, yo lo reclame primero- dijo Azrael

-Si… y al final se lo comió la princesa Luna- dijo la pegaso

-No me lo recuerdes, me quede con ganas de mas- dijo el alicornio deprimido

-Ya madura Azrael, eres igual de inmaduro que ese unicornio azul- dijo Birdy recargándose en el

-Yo no soy tan inmaduro como el- dijo Azrael poniendo su brazo en ella -lo bueno fue que la princesa Twilight me salvo el día dándome su rebanada de pastel-

En otra habitación

-¿Ignos… vas a seguir molesto por esa rebanada de pastel?- dijo Twilight acostada al lado del unicornio

-Es que era mío, yo tenía derecho, tu no lo entenderías- dijo Ignos -pelee por el para nada-

-Debieron ver sus caras cuando se dieron cuenta que Luna se lo comió- dijo Spike quien estaba recostado en un sofá cama -sus caras no tenían precio-

-Cállate!- grito Ignos -no sé porque le distes tu rebana a ese alicornio... cuando debiste habérmela dado-

-No lo sé... se me hacia lo correcto- dijo Twilight -además te salvo la vida... se lo merecía-

-No es por nada pero tú y ese alicornio son exactamente igual de inmaduros- dijo Spike riéndose

-Cállate!- grito Ignos enojándose mientras Twilight comenzaba a reírse

En otro cuarto

-Qué lindo se me hizo conversar con esa pegaso- dijo Fluttershy acostada al lado del pegaso rojo -no sé porque pero siento como si la conociera de otro lado-

-Fue raro al principio, no dejaba de observarme- dijo Ventus -me estaba pregunte y pregunte como si me estuviera examinando o analizando, o que se yo-

-Solo te estaba conociendo- dijo la pegaso amarilla recargándose en el

-Vaya forma de conocerme, ¿dónde habrá salido por cierto?... eso es lo que me tiene en duda- dijo Ventus pensativo

-¿De dónde vendrá?- pregunto Fluttershy

-Además… ¿cómo es que T.S. conoce las armas legendarias?, ¿qué es ese tipo de maldad que se aproxima?... y luego también está el Inquisidor que parece ser que está en contra mía y de Ignos y quiere matarnos a como dé lugar... en cuanto a Ignos yo no sé qué voy hacer con el Fluttershy, sus estupideces aahhrrgg me desesperan... a veces quisiera estrangularlo... ¿voy a creer que ese idiota se pelee por una estúpida rebanada de pastel con el nuevo?-

-Y al final la princesa Luna se lo comió- dijo Fluttershy

-Esos dos son de lo peor- dijo Ventus enojándose mientras se recostaba boca abajo

-Eso ya paso cielo, ¿porque mejor no te relajas y te doy un masaje?- dijo la pegaso amarilla subiéndose a la espalda de el

-No creo que tu... haaa… que rico- dijo Ventus suspirando de placer mientras Fluttershy comenzaba masajear la espalda -tu si sabes dónde darle al estrés mi cielo-

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto la pegaso tímidamente

-No pares por favor- dijo Ventus disfrutándolo

A la mañana siguiente en la cuidad de Canterlot

-No puedo esperar a mostrarle el jardín de Canterlot a Sweetie Bot- dijo Applebloom junto con las cruzzaders, el viejo y Sweetie Bot caminando por las calles

-Solo espero que no se metan en problemas- dijo el viejo

-Ese desayuno estuvo delicioso- dijo Scootaloo -¿podría decirme cual es el secreto de sus chilaquiles verdes?-

-No- dijo el viejo como si nada mientras caminaban cuando de pronto los ponys chocaron con alguien

-Oigan… más cuidado quieren- dijo un príncipe molesto el cual el viejo y las niñas las reconocieron al instante para mala suerte de todos -¿porque no se fijan dónde van?... ¿que no tienen ojos?-

-Hay no es ese tipo que fastidio a Rarity en la gala del galope- dijo Sweetie Belle

-Y tú debes de ser la hermanita menor de esa dramática- dijo Blueblood

-Yo no soy dramática!- gritaba Rarity en el castillo

-Esa misma- dijo Sweetie Bot llamándole la atención a Blueblood

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- el príncipe comenzó a acercársele al Bot examinándolo -que interesante robot... igual que en las películas-

-Se llama Sweetie Bot- dijo Scootaloo

-Y es mía- dijo Sweetie Belle

-¿Tuya?... ¿este juguete es tuyo?- dijo el príncipe con gran interés

En otra parte de la cuidad

-Gracias por acompañarme en esta caminata, necesito despejar la mente para saber este acertijo que me enviaron estos viajeros- dijo Twilight

-Mi vida… ¿no pudiste haberte esperado después del desayuno?, digo hay que empezar el día con el estómago lleno- dijo Ignos bostezando

-Por favor si casi te comiste todo anoche... comes de más… ¿por qué?- preguntaba Twilight

-Recuerda que los Night tenemos voraces apetitos... nos da un hambre- dijo Ignos

-Princesa Twilight- decía la voz de una yegua, cuando volteo la alicornio se sorprendió quien era y era una yegua mostaza con la crin roja

-Hola... Cristal Living- dijo Twilight saludando a la yegua quien estaba acompañada de sus hijas Blazy y Burning

-¿La conoces?- pregunto Ignos

-Ella es Cristal Living, la yegua que te platique la otra vez- dijo Twilight

-Ignos Night caballero de la magia, un gusto en conocerla- dijo el unicornio presentándose

-Que caballeroso, soy Cristal Living y ellas son mis hijas Blazy y Burning Living, digan hola niñas-

-Hola- dijeron las yeguas

-Primero conozco un capitán y ahora un caballero real junto con una princesa- dijo Blazy sonriéndoles

-¿Una princesa?... woow- la potranca comento alegre, se acercó emocionada por conocer a la princesa -es increíble ver una alicornio de verdad-

-Que linda niña- dijo Twilight

-Qué bueno verla princesa, escuche que tuvo problemas en el estadio de Cloudsdale con una explosión y...-

-Mamá, mamá, tranquila... discúlpenla así se pone- dijo Blazy calmándola

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme hija?... hubo muertos... ella pudo haberlos acompañado- dijo Cristal

-Afortunadamente no le paso nada y ella está bien- dijo Ignos calmando a la yegua

-¿En serio se encuentra bien?- pregunto la yegua mostaza

-Estoy bien gracias por preguntar- dijo Twilight sonriéndoles

-Vi a su amigo dragón con mi sobrino Kaiber- dijo Cristal -se lo llevo a hacer sesión de ejercicios-

-¿Spike en una sesión de ejercicios?- dijo Twilight sorprendida por lo que decía la yegua

En otra parte de la cuidad

-Vamos Spike mueve esas patas- dijo Kaiber con una ropa deportiva de pants y sudadera color negro corriendo por las calles

-Ya voy, ya voy...- decía Spike con una playera deportiva corriendo tratando de alcanzarlo

-Eso te pasa por no estar en condiciones, mírate estas todo rechoncho- dijo el pony esmeralda

-Claro que no, soy puro musculo- dijo Spike corriendo jadeando

-Pero lo tienes en esa barriga que tienes- dijo Kaiber riéndose -hay Spike te ves tan gracioso cuando corres-

-No estoy hecho para eso- dijo Spike cansándose

-¿Que te cuesta Spike?... total son solo tres vueltas al parque- dijo Kaiber

-Pero está a diez cuadras- dijo Spike

-Pues al que madruga Lauren lo ayuda… ándale- dijo Kaiber corriendo a toda prisa

-Espérame Kaiber, tengo las patas cortas- decía él bebe dragón siguiéndolo -carajo-

Regresando con la alicornio de la amistad

-Qué lindo es, ves Ignos deberías seguir el ejemplo de Spike- dijo Twilight dándole un golpe con su codo

-¿Para qué le dices eso sí... se ve que está en buena forma?- dijo Blazy

-¿Y eso que?... su único ejercicio que tiene es el refrigerador, abre el refrigerador, cierra el refrigerador, abre el refrigerador, cierra el refrigerador- decía Twilight

-Payasa…- dijo Ignos dándole un aventón a la alicornio mientras ella se reía robándole un beso -aunque no lo creas es un trabajo muy difícil-

-Pero aun así me encantas- dijo Twilight

-No sé porque… pero tu amigo Spike y mi sobrino se están llevando muy bien- dijo Cristal

-¿No ha tenido amigos?- pregunto Twilight

-Nos mudamos mucho y mi primo no tiene tiempo como para tener amigos... estoy de acuerdo con mi mama le cayó bien ese dragón- dijo Blazy -el ultimo amigo que tuvo fue mi exnovio-

-¿y que le paso?- pregunto Ignos

-No querrán saberlo- dijo Blazy en tono aterrador -cambiando de tema, ¿saben dónde está su amigo el capitán Shield?- pregunto Blazy

-¿Shield?-

-Así es… a Blazy le gusta el capitán-

-Cállate Burning no digas mensadas- dijo Blazy dándole un zape

-No lo he visto... y no sé si esa cosa de capitán sea realmente nuestro amigo- dijo Ignos susurrando en esa última parte

-Es nuestro amigo Ignos... desafortunadamente- dijo Twilight con melancolía

-Me imagino que ha de estar trabajando el pobre en su labor de capitán atrapando a los criminales- dijo Blazy

En las oficinas de la guardia nocturna

-Rápido señores, muévanse- dijo Shield llegando a los cuarteles junto con otros soldados cargando un bulto que estaba envuelto en una sábana blanca

-Lo perdemos señor, lo perdemos- dijo un soldado

-Nadie se ira bajo mi cargo- dijo Shield -háganse a un lado, háganse aun lado- decía el capitán haciendo a un lado a los guardias que les impedían el paso -pónganlo en la mesa, rápido quiten esas cosas- los guardias nocturnos hicieron a un lado todo poniendo el extraño bulto a la mesa

-¿Cómo se encuentra señor?- pregunto otro soldado preocupado por lo que pasaba

-Lo revisare- dijo Shield abriendo las sabanas enseñándoles lo que había ahí y era un sándwich submarino de largo que abarcaba toda la mesa –señores… el desayuno está listo-

-Siiiii- dijeron los soldados emocionado -sándwich, sándwich, sándwich-

-Y esta va por mi cuenta- grito Shield

-Siiiii-

-Menos la sidra- dijo el capitán

-Ahhhh- decían desilusionados

-Es broma ya está pagada- grito Shield

-Siiiii- decían los guardias emocionados

-Tu… trae los platos, tú la sidra... comamos como reyes- ordenaba el capitán mientras traían los cojines, los platos y la sidra

-Sabe capitán… usted es el mejor que hemos tenido, es usted a todo dar- dijo un guardia

-¿Que puedo decir?... adoro mi trabajo- dijo Shield -lástima que faltaran las mujeres... pero como puedes ver es el desayuno-

-¿No deberíamos de estar preocupados por esos de la Marine?- pregunto otro soldado

-No nos arruine la diversión... esos maldito no entraran aquí- dijo Shield -mira mejor calladito y me sírveme mi sándwich-

-Si señor- dijo el soldado

Regresando con la princesa

-Trabajando duramente... eso sí que no me lo creo- susurraba Ignos a su alicornio mientras caminaban por las calles cuando de pronto vieron a lo lejos a unas potrillas que les llamo su atención

-¿Oye... esas no son... las cruzzaders?- dijo Twilight apuntando aquella dirección

-Así es son las cruzzaders... y esta ese imbécil de Blueblood- dijo Ignos viendo que estaban peleándose

-Parece que esas niñas están en problemas- dijo Burning

-Hay que ir a ver- dijo Ignos yéndose con las yeguas al lugar

-Por última vez… no lo haremos!- grito Sweetie Belle

-Les exijo que me lo entreguen en este mismo momento- dijo Blueblood con autoridad

-¿Que pasa aquí?- dijo Twilight llegando con autoridad junto con las demás

-Señorita Twilight, amo Night que bueno que llegaron- dijo Skygrey

-¿Que sucede aquí Skygrey?- pregunto Ignos

-Genial… el caballero ha llegado a salvar el día- dijo Blueblood como si nada

-Bueno resulta que el príncipe quiere...-

-Quiere quitarnos a Sweetie Bot!- dijo Applebloom interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir el viejo

-Que por que representa una amenaza- dijo Scootaloo

-Sweetie Bot seria incapaz de hacer algo como eso- dijo Sweetie Belle

-¿Un robot?... genial- dijo Burning viéndola detenidamente

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto la potranca blanca

-Es sorprendente... soy Burning- dijo la potranca presentándose

-Mucho gusto, soy Applebloom ella es Scootaloo y esta despistada de aquí es Sweetie Belle- dijo la potranca amarilla presentándose

-Déjense de presentaciones sin sentido- dijo Blueblood -les exijo que me entreguen el robot-

-¿Con que autoridad?- pregunto Ignos

-Como el príncipe de Canterlot... no lo ven, mi trabajo es asegurarme de que mis ponys estén bien- dijo Blueblood

-¿Quitándoles su juguete a estas niñas?... por favor- dijo Blazy -ese Bot no es capaz de dañar a una mosca-

-Es igual de mensa como su dueña- dijo Scootaloo

-Hey!- dijo Sweetie Belle

-A ver, a ver… ¿qué carajos está pasando?- dijo Ventus aterrizando en el suelo ya que estaba en el aire

-¿Y quién es ese guapetón?- pregunto Cristal

-Es Ventus Fast... y yo soy más guapo que ese idiota- dijo Ignos

-Genial… el líder llega a salvar el día- dijo Blueblood burlándose

-Desde el cielo vi lo problemas, no creí que fueras tú el maldito problema- dijo Ventus

-Ventus ya por favor- dijo Twilight

-El hecho de que sean ustedes los lame botas de las princesas no signifique que tenga que tenerles miedo- dijo Blueblood desafiándolo -solo denme al robot y nadie saldrá herido-

-Tú no eres nadie para amenazarme y mucho menos para darme órdenes fracaso de príncipe- grito Ventus

-¿Me estas amenazando a mí?- dijo Blueblood -tu no me conoces Fast, deberías controlar ese vocabulario tuyo-

-No tengo porque controlarme… además no te conviene provocarme ya que tú no puedes hacer nada en mi contra, ya que trapearía el suelo contigo- contesto el pegaso rojo confiado de sí mismo

-El robot se queda aquí... es una creación de Rockaid Hunter y está bajo mi supervisión- dijo Twilight -no puede lastimar a nadie-

-Con mas razón princesa, con el debido respeto pero ese mocoso es una amenaza y un irrespetuoso que no respeta nada, ni a ustedes!- grito el príncipe en esa última parte

-Es nuestro amigo... más respeto- dijo Scootaloo

-Tal vez sea grosero en algunas cosas, pero aun así nos cae bien- dijo Applebloom -nos quiere-

-En especial a mí- dijo Sweetie Belle

-Además para eso estoy yo... para educarlo- dijo Twilight

-¿En serio vas a defender a estos criminales como dice la Dama de Hierro?- dijo Blueblood a Twilight -me desilusiona princesa, esperaba algo más de usted ya que fue la protegida de mi tía... y si fuera usted llevaría estos animales ante la justicia-

-Y yo esperaba algo más de ti Blueblood… no te dejes influenciar por otros porque algún día... terminaras lamentándolo- dijo Twilight

-Por favor princesa, he nacido en este mundo de realeza... yo nací con estos privilegios, he tenido mi larga carrera de príncipe por mucho tiempo y he logrado muchas cosas... solo porque tu tengas un castillo y corona no significa que seas la mejor- dijo Blueblood

-Más te vale que cuides muy bien las palabras que salen de tu boca… mi Twilight es una gran princesa!- grito Ignos defendiéndola

-Por favor... solo te diré esto de un príncipe a una princesa- dijo Blueblood -te espera un largo camino y tarde o temprano cometerás tu errores, no permitas que estos animales te arruinen todo-

-Estas a punto de hacerme perder los estribos y te rompa tu maldita y adorable cara de niño mimado- dijo Ventus mirándolo seriamente -¿que tus padres no te enseñaron buenos modales?-

-Claro que si… yo si tuve unos buenos padres que me apoyaron... no soy un maldito huérfano de la calle y asesino como tú!- grito Blueblood en esa última haciendo enojar a Ventus, el cual se colocó enfrente de él mirándolo con furia

-Sabes una cosa fracaso de príncipe… tienes mucha suerte ya que en un día normal ya te hubiera yo roto la cara de un solo golpe-

-¿En serio?- Blueblood sonrió sarcásticamente

-Así es… ¿y sabes una cosa?-

-¿Qué?-

-Hoy es un día normal…- dijo Ventus soltándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara lanzándolo al suelo

-Ventus!- grito Twilight sorprendida

-Justo en el hocico- dijo Scootaloo

-Eso dejara marca- dijo Sweetie Belle

-Hasta... a mí me dolió- dijo Sweetie Bot -y eso que soy un robot-

-Maldito insecto… hare que te trajes tus palabras!- grito Ventus pero Ignos y el viejo lo detienen

-Ventus no lo hagas!- grito Ignos

-Suéltame… voy a matar a este fracaso de príncipe!- grito Ventus

-Joven Ventus por favor no se rebaje a su nivel- dijo Skygrey mientras el príncipe estaba en el suelo con la nariz ensangrentada, enojándose, mientras la multitud se reunía para ver que sucedía comenzando el murmullo

-Esto ya está empeorando… será mejor irnos de aquí hija- dijo Cristal preocupada

-Espera mamá, quiero ver cómo termina esto- dijo Blazy sin perder cada momento

-Jamás permití que nadie hablara así de mi… y no dejare que tú lo hagas!...-

-Ventus ya basta!- grito Twilight ordenándole que se calmara -Blueblood déjame ayu...-

-Estoy bien... no necesito ayuda de nadie!- grito Blueblood levantándose mientras se limpiaba la sangre pero le seguía saliendo -escúchame bien Red Demon, esto no se queda así ¿me escuchaste?... ustedes caballeros van a pagar muy caro esta ofensa... me asegurare que los encierren en unas jaulas para siempre- decía el unicornio retirándose haciendo a un lado a los ponys que estaban ahí de metiches

-Ventus… ¿en qué carajos estabas pensando?, ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?- grito Twilight

-Primera el empezó, segunda nadie habla así de mi… y tercera ya no lo aguantaba- dijo Ventus defendiéndose

-¿Y ustedes que están mirando?... órale váyanse a chismear a otro lado!- grito Blazy haciendo que los mirones se fueran

-Buena esa hermana- dijo Burning

-Me chocan los metiches- dijo Blazy

-¿Oigan chicas… quieren ir a jugar a mi casa?... tengo juguetes y muchos juegos- pregunto Burning a las cruzzaders

-Con mucho gusto... Burning- dijo Applebloom

-Me parece correcto que vengan con nosotras, así su robot estará a salvo con nosotras- dijo Cristal -algo me dice que esas amenazas del príncipe no son de broma-

-Gracias- dijo Sweetie

-No quisiéramos molestarte Cristal- dijo Ignos

-No es ninguna molestia- dijo la yegua mostaza

-Cambio de planes Sweetie Bot, tendremos que esconderte hasta que se calme la tormenta- dijo Sweetie Belle

-Entiendo… pero no parece que vaya a llover- dijo la Bot mirando al cielo

-No me refería a esa clase de tormenta-

-Síganme es por aquí- dijo Burning comenzando a correr seguido de las potrancas

-Pórtense bien... por lo que más quieran... y hagan caso a lo que les digan- dijo Twilight

-Lo tendremos, Twilight saluda a nuestras hermanas de nuestra parte- dijo Applebloom

-Nos vemos después… vamos hija- dijo Cristal

-Salúdenme al capitán y díganle que lo estoy buscando- dijo Blazy yéndose mientras se despedían al igual que su madre

-Necesito despejar la mente… compromiso- dijo Ventus volando

-Parece ser que eso que le dijo ese príncipe si le afecto bastante- dijo Skygrey

-Claro que si… toco dos temas que le afectan demasiado… cuando él estaba en la organización y la perdida de sus padres- exclamo Ignos

-Pobre Ven- dijo Twilight

Mientras tanto en la finca Galaxy

-¿Como la ves hermano?... vas a volver a ser tío, ¿no te da gusto?- dijo Aspros poniéndose una camisa negra con una chaqueta de piel color negra viéndose en un espejo

-Nada más te digo que aguas con esa mujer- dijo el Kirin esmeralda haciéndolo a un lado al Kirin para verse al espejo quien tenía una camisa marrón con una chaqueta de piel color café

-No empieces con eso Deuteros, ya te pareces a mi ama- dijo Aspros

-¿Y ya se lo dijiste?- pregunto Deuteros

-Ya me dijo y no estoy tan feliz que digamos- dijo Sunflower entrando a la habitación donde estaban los alterados -me agrada la idea eso de volver a tener otro nieto… pero no de esa mujer- decía la pony de mayor edad sentándose en la cama

-No sea delicada ama- dijo Aspros -¿a ver qué opina... que tal nos vemos?- decía modelando los atuendos que tenían el y su hermano

-Se ven como ponys civilizados... ¿pero a quien engaño?... jamás se les quitaran lo matón-

-¿Que esperabas ama?... somos Kirines temidos- dijo Deuteros -si tan solo nos conociera mejor no nos temerían-

-Eso es difícil para nosotros tío... sobre todo para ti que tú siempre eres el enojón- dijo Kandor llegando con su velocidad asustando a su abuela

-Kandor no hagas eso!... ¿quieres que me dé un infarto muchacho del demonio?- dijo la abuela asustada

-Uhhh… ropa nueva- Kandor corrió tomando la ropa que había ahí probándose cada prenda de vestir -esta me hacer más varonil y apuesto- decía este con una camisa blanca con rayas negras con chaleco de color dorado

-¿Cómo te fue en el encargo de haya mijo en Galloping Gorge?- pregunto Aspros

-De maravilla, el cargamento de especias fue entregado y ganamos puro oro como siempre- dijo Kandor

-Así me gusta mijo… que hagas tu chamba y salgas fregón como tu padre- dijo Aspros

-No sabía que habría reunión familiar aquí- dijo Selina llegando recostándose en la cama

-¿Cómo está mi reina favorita?- pregunto Aspros

-¿Cuál de todas? eh... normal... tengo tantos antojos- dijo Selina tomándolo de la garra al alterado mientras Sunflower miraba a otro lado ignorándola -¿no le da gusto doña Sun?... será abuela otra vez-

-Me da igual- dijo Sunflower

-Sé que no he sido una blanca paloma con usted y su familia... así que me gustaría que no haya rencor entre nosotras- dijo Selina a la yegua mayor

-Eso lo veo muy difícil pero... tratare Selina- dijo Sunflower

-Así me gusta, que nos llevemos bien como toda una familia... como les he dicho la familia siempre tiene que estar unida- dijo el Kirin azul

-Solo falta Darsy para que se una a la fiesta- dijo Kandor

-Tampoco hechos la sal- dijo Deuteros -¿dónde está ella?-

-Salió de compras con tu hijo- dijo Selina el cual Deuteros no estaba muy contento con eso -¿y díganme que van a hacer los tres chiflados el día de hoy?-

-Pues le prometí a la abuela que le ayudaría a tejer más suéteres- dijo Kandor

-No quiero que estés haciendo esas mariconeras- dijo Aspros -ama no lo metas en eso-

-Tu cállate- dijo Sunflower -que mariconeras ni que nada... no me salgas con eso... le voy a enseñar eso a mi futuro nieto-

-No te atrevas ama!- grito Aspros

-Yo voy a ir Applewood... voy a invertir dinero en películas y de paso venderé especias- dijo Deuteros

-¿No me vayas a decir que quieres hacer una película Deuteros?- dijo Aspros riéndose

-Fíjate que si… eso me está llamando mucho la atención... pienso un día dirigir una que trate de nosotros... que sea de traficantes-

-¿Quieres que los ponys de este reino nos teman?- comento Selina

-Todo lo contrario… quiero contar nuestra versión del como sufrimos y de lo que tuvimos que hacer para sobrevivir, como tuvimos que lanzar plomo a esos cab... que gobiernan, nosotros los traficantes sabemos lo que está pasando realmente, nosotros hacemos cosas buenas por nuestra gente pero ellos no lo ven, el mundo debería de ver eso... nosotros somos los buenos de esta historia y los que están del otro lado de la ley son los villanos... somos lo héroes aquí!- grito Deuteros en esa última parte

-Tío... si no la controlas no la fumes- dijo Kandor mientras el Kirin lo veía feo

-No estaría mal... Lord Draco, héroe... me gusta cómo se oye- dijo Aspros

-Un héroe ja... mira como me rio- dijo Sunflower riéndose

-Pues es una lástima porque sus planes tendrá que cancelarse- dijo Selina -hablo el topo... dice que ya encontró la ubicación de Arpeggio-

-¿Donde esta ese cab...?- pregunto Aspros

-Una fortaleza voladora en los cielos- dijo Selina

-Ese loro no se me escapara esta vez, el cielo es lo mío- dijo Aspros -le voy a poner un cuatro a ese cab...-

-¿Pero y los caballeros?... van a estar metiéndose en nuestras narices- dijo Deuteros

-Tu tranquilo y yo nervioso Deuteros, ya tengo un buen plan para eso- dijo el Kirin azul

-Nuestro querido topo se está encargando de uno de ellos, la Marine no le quitara el ojo encima- dijo Selina sonriendo malvadamente

-Por eso me encantas Selina con esa actitud malvada, y cuanto a los demás... dejemos que el Inquisidor se encargue de eso- dijo Aspros riendo malvadamente -Deuteros consíguete nuestros mejores hombres-

-En seguida- dijo Deuteros retirándose

-Kandor consigue el transporte-

-Dame quince segundos... no diez- el Kirin corrió rápidamente yéndose

-Va a ver, ese pin... pájaro, va a pagar por todas las que me hizo- dijo Aspros seriamente apretando su puño con fuerza rodeándose de fuego

Regresando a Canterlot

-Todo aquí se ve delicioso- dijo Azrael en el comedor real quienes se encontraban con su amiga Birdy, las manes, las princesas, Shining Armor con su bebe y los caballeros a excepción de Ventus

-Azrael espera a que el señor Fast llegue- dijo Birdy

-Pero tengo hambre- dijo el alicornio

-Con todo lo que paso no creo llegue- dijo Ignos

-No puedo creer que ese idiota de Blueblood intentara quitarle el Bot a mi hermana- dijo Rarity enojada

-¿Solo porque es una amenaza?... amenaza mi trasero- dijo Rainbow

-La mejor parte fue cuando Ventus lo golpeo… jajaja caray, casi me caigo de la risa- dijo Rockaid

-Se lo merecía, por lo que dijo a mi Ventus- dijo Fluttershy seriamente

-Eso de que no tiene padres hasta a mí me dolería- dijo Pinkie

-Pinkie!- grito Twilight

-A veces desconozco la actitud de Blueblood- dijo Cadence dándole de comer a su hija

-Sigo sin poder creer que sea familiar nuestro- dijo Luna

-¿Creen que Ventus corra peligro por lo que sucedió?- pregunto Shining

-Siempre hace lo mismo cada vez que alguien lo hace enojar, hace su berrinche y se le pasa- dijo Celestia

-Hola a todos… lamento llegar tarde- dijo Ventus como si nada

-Ventus- dijeron sus amigos saludándolo

-¿Estas bien cielo?... ¿no tienes nada?- dijo Fluttershy acercándose

-Descuida Fluu… solo fui a despejar mi mente- dijo el pegaso rojo tranquilizándola

-¿Seguro que estas bien?- pregunto Shining

-Si... ¿porque lo preguntan?- pregunto Ventus

-¿Sera que por que no tienes madre ni padre?-

-Rockaid!- grito Twilight

-Descuiden, no se preocupen por eso... es cierto que no sé nada de mis padres después de lo que paso y ese imbécil me hizo hervir la sangre... pero ya me relaje y ahora estoy bien, sé que algún día voy a encontrar a mi padres donde quiera que estén- dijo Ventus

-Algún día los encontraras señor, le deseo lo mejor en eso- dijo Birdy

-Gracias niña- dijo Ventus

-Tal vez no tengas padres, pero al menos tienes a tus amigos que de verdad se preocupan por ti- dijo el viejo llegando, en eso Ventus veía a todos sus amigos que había hecho

-Es cierto... por más que odie admitirlo, tengo buenos amigos- dijo Ventus -que digo amigos... son como mi familia ahora-

-Eso es lo más lindo que nos has dicho Ventus- dijo Pinkie Pie con unas lágrimas

-No te vayas arrepentir después por lo que dijiste- dijo Ignos

-Si te soporte a ti… que no pueda soportar a todos ellos- dijo Ventus

-Tu familia siempre estará aquí para apoyarte señor Ventus- dijo Birdy

-Lo se niña... lo sé- dijo Ventus sonriéndole cuando de pronto

-¿Que pasa Ignos?- pregunto Twilight

-Siento una magia muy poderosa... pero a la vez se me hace tan conocida- dijo Ignos concentrándose

-Yo no siento nada- dijo Luna

-Ignos tienes razón, ciento es una magia muy poderosa llegando hacia nosotros- dijo Celestia

-¿Sera acaso el Inquisidor?- comento Rockaid

-No... Esta presencia es muy familiar... pero no puede ser de...- de pronto el brazalete dorado del unicornio azul comenzó a brillar

-Ignos tu brazalete- dijo Shining

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo mis pequeños ponys- dijo una voz femenina

-Esa voz…- decían la manes al unísono reconociéndola al igual que las princesas en especial Cadence

-No... todo menos ella…- dijo Cadence acto seguido un portal de hielo emergió frente a las ponys saliendo de ahí una unicornio plateada de crin dorada y larga portando un abrigo color azul marino con detalles dorados con tres colas y un patrón de serpiente en el lado derecho, chaleco de mythril negro, con botas color marrón y guantes del mismo color, con la insignia de los caballero reales en su pecho, al lado de ella un lobo blanco con armadura de hielo con alas salía del portal

-Hola mis queridos ponys… he regresado- decía la unicornio plateada sonriéndoles

-Ember!- decían los ponys corriendo a ella para darle un abrazo de bienvenida

-Hermana- dijo Ignos abrazándola -bienvenida hermana-

-Te extrañe tanto hermanote, mírate cómo has crecido- dijo Ember -y tu Twilight que guapa te ves con esa alas-

-Y tú no has cambiado nada- dijo Twilight

-Salvo por esos atuendos… te ves cool amiga- dijo Rainbow

-No sabes cuánto te extrañamos- dijo Fluttershy

-Yo también los extrañe- dijo Ember

-Bienvenida de vuelta capitana- dijo Shining

-Gusto verte Shining, no esperaba verte aquí... haaa si también esta Cadence- dijo Ember

-Genial la peste llego- dijo Cadence no muy feliz de verla

-Capitana… no me diga que esa es una insignia de los caballeros de la realeza lo que estoy viendo con mis ojitos- dijo Rockaid

-¿Porque usted tiene una?- dijo Tennessee

-El entrenamiento que le puse lo ha completado por lo tanto ahora ella es la nueva integrante de los Caballeros de la Realeza- dijo Wind -conozcan a la nueva Ember Paint Caballero de la Alquimia-

-¿Caballero real?- decían los ponys al unísono sorprendidos por lo que decían en especial Cadence

-Sorpresa- dijo Ember sonriéndoles -sus caras no tiene precio… valió la pena todo esto-

-Genial tenemos un nuevo integrante- dijo Ignos emocionado -bien por ti hermana-

-Felicidades- dijo Pinkie

-Viva- dijo Fluttershy

-Asombroso- dijo Rainbow

-Bien por ti compañera- dijo Applejack

-Otro caballero a nuestra disposición… que bien- dijo Twilight volando de alegría

-¿Ella es?- preguntaba Birdy observando a la pony plateada

-Ember Paint hermana mayor de Ignos Night... aunque nunca llegue a saber que fuera un caballero- dijo Azrael

-Bienvenida a los Caballeros de la Realeza Ember, sabía que lo harías- dijo Celestia

-¿Tu lo sabias tía?- dijo Cadence sin poder creerlo

-Por supuesto que sí, yo le di la oferta hace tiempo, quería convertirla en la quinta integrante de los caballeros- dijo Celestia

-Pero por eso necesitaba entrenar con Wind para hacerme más fuerte y así poder portar esta belleza- dijo Ember presumiéndoles la insignia limpiándola con su casco

-Bueno… como líder de los caballeros solo te diré que será un honor trabajar contigo excapitana- dijo Ventus

-No sabe lo que le espera con este pegaso amargado- dijo Tennessee

-Ahora va a tener que soportarlo- dijo Rockaid

-Que importa, debería temerme a mí… ya saben lo que pasa cuando no me hacen caso- dijo Ember –Celestia… Luna será un honor volver a trabajar con ustedes-

-El honor es nuestro Ember- decían las hermanas

-Veo que se ha vuelto más fuerte señorita Ember- dijo Skygrey abrazándola -bienvenida-

-Gracias… yo también te extrañe- dijo Ember sonriéndole -a todos los extrañe... menos a ti- apuntaba a Cadence

-Vete al carajo!-

-Cadence!- dijo Shining –no digas esas cosas enfrente de la bebe-

-Perdón-

-Y por lo que veo hay caras nuevas- decía Ember refiriéndose a los viajeros

-Mucho, señorita Paint y felicidades por su ascenso- dijo el alicornio nervioso -mi nombre es Azrael-

-Y yo soy Birdy… es un honor conocer a la excapitana de la guardia real- dijo Birdy emocionada estrechando cascos con ella

-Gracias jóvenes… que muchachitos tan educados tenemos aquí- dijo Ember -¿y quién es esta hermosa bebe alicornio?-

-Ella es Flurry Heart y es mi hija- dijo Shining tomándola para que la conozca -hija ella es Ember mi mentora-

-Que linda es- dijo Ember saludándola, haciéndola reir -que bonita… ¿en serio es tuya?- decía cargándola

-Pues según las pruebas de sangre es de el señor Morning-

-Cállate Cooper!- grito el príncipe

-No le vayas a pegar tus piojos-

-Cadence- dijo Twilight -solo está jugando con ella-

-Qué bonita es… esta hermosa niña será toda una princesa proveniente de un buen padre que la quiere mucho, ¿verdad que si?- dijo Ember

-Buen padre... creo que tenemos que hacer otra prueba de TNT para saber si de verdad la niña es hija de Shining- dijo Ignos

-No es TNT… es una prueba de ADN, estúpido- dijo Ventus metiéndole sope al unicornio

-Me sorprende que esta nenita haya salido de cierta alicornio que no quiero decir quién es, pero estoy viendo al frente que tiene celulitis en todo el cuerpo... ¿engordaste verdad?- dijo Ember

-Soy más bonita que tu, zorra!- grito Cadence

-Guila-

-Cocodrila-

-Hipopotama-

-Bruja- grito Cadence

-Veo que algunas cosas nunca van a cambiar- dijo Skygrey melancólicamente

-En eso estamos de acuerdo anciano- dijo Twilight

-Ya no peleen... Cadence no esta tan gorda- dijo Rockaid

-Gracias enano- dijo Cadence

-Debiste de haberla visto cuando estaba embarazada, no inventes se veía toda gorda con celulitis y con estrías, que asco parecía ballena encallada por que no podía levantarse de la cama- dijo Rockaid -y creo que todavía las tienes-

-Maldito enano ven acá!- Cadence toda sonrojada comenzó a corretear a Rockaid por todo el comedor -ven aquí cobarde y recibe el castigo de tu princesa-

-No Cadence… solo bromeaba, recuerda soy tu caballero real, soy puro amor para ti- dijo Rockaid corriendo

-Pues aquí mismo te voy a dar tu amor… vas a ver escuincle ven acá- dijo Cadence mientras los ponys comenzaban a reírse al ver ese momento gracioso mientras ellos salían del comedor

-Yo me retiro- dijo Wind abriendo el portal de hielo

-¿Tan pronto?- dijo Luna

-Si quieres puedes quedarte otro rato- dijo Celestia

-Tengo que regresar al Santuario de Bóreas a protegerlo- dijo el lobo seriamente

-Gracias por soportarme estos años Wind- dijo Ember

-He tenido peores compañías- dijo Wind desilusionando a la yegua -recuerda todo lo que has aprendido Ember Paint, es hora de pongas en práctica todo lo que has aprendido y enséñale a la oscuridad el poder del Caballero de la Alquimia- dijo el lobo -caballeros, manes, princesas, que las luz los protejan- decía mientras se retiraba

-Adiós Wind- dijeron las manes y caballeros despidiéndose

-Gracias por traérnosla sana y salva, eres bienvenido cuando quieras pero me avisas para hacerte una fiesta- dijo Pinkie

-O si quieres te visitamos para que no te sientas solo- dijo Rarity mientras el portal desaparecía

-A pesar de todo lo que he sufrido con él, era un buen maestro- dijo Ember -incluso me regalo esta ropa ya que la otra no servía-

-Se ve bien señorita- dijo Skygrey

-Ember que bueno que llegaste fíjate que...-

-Aguarda un momento Fluttershy- dijo la unicornio plateada seriamente

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la pegaso amarilla

-Verán…- decía Ember muy seriamente mientras el grupo se quedaba en suspenso cuando escucharon un ruido proveniente en el estómago de la capitana -quiero comer, me estoy muriendo de hambre jajaja- decía ella riendo traviesamente

-Aaaaahh- todos los ponys cayeron al suelo estilo anime por lo que decía la capitana

-¿No me digan que así es ella?- decía Birdy

-Desgraciadamente- dijo Ventus con una vena que le botaba en la cabeza mientras la bebe que seguía en los brazos Ember ser reía

-Miren… la bebe se ríe por su miseria, que linda- dijo Ember

-Pues no se hable más... llegas a tiempo para el desayuno- dijo Celestia levantándose igual que los demás

-Yay- dijo Ember emocionada mientras se sentaban para comer, luego de un reconfortante desayuno las princesas le explicaban a la pony plateada de las últimas cosas que habían pasado

-De modo que ese Lord Draco sigue siendo un dolor de cabezas para ustedes- comento Ember

-Enviándonos a ese horrible Inquisidor- dijo Tennessee

-De no ser por nuestros nuevos aliados estaríamos hecho como coladeras- dijo Rockaid

-La única forma de detener al Inquisidor y la Galatic Klaww es con las armas legendarias, pero como te había dicho tenemos idea de cómo hacerlo pero aún seguimos sin entenderlo- comento Twilight -¿tienes alguna idea?-

-Twilight… no puedo darte todas las respuestas, eso es algo que tú lo tienes que resolver- dijo Ember comiéndose una rebanada de pastel -ahora que eres una princesa es hora de resuelvas tus problemas-

-Ember tiene razón- dijo Celestia -sé que encontraras la forma de hacerlo-

-¿Tienes alguna idea de que vas a hacer?- pregunto la capitana a Twilight

-Cuando volví a leer esa nota pensé... que si se refería al poder de seis debe tratarse de los Elementos de la Armonía- dijo Twilight

-Pero los regresamos al Árbol de la Armonía- dijo Rainbow

-Podemos empezar por ahí... al árbol no le molestara que tomemos por un momento los elementos- dijo Rarity

-Me parece una excelente idea Rarity- dijo Twilight

-Chicas, ya tienen su misión y ya saben que hacer- dijo Ember

-¿Cómo?... ¿las mandaras así solas?- comento Ventus

-No hará daño, solo irán al árbol… además ellas saben cuidarse perfectamente- dijo Ember terminándose el pastel -pero para que estés tranquilo iré con ellas-

-Eso es lo que más me preocupa- dijo Ventus melancólicamente

-Mientras tanto nosotros podemos entrenar un poco, me gustaría ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto Ember- dijo Ignos

-No tienes idea- dijo Ember sonriéndole

-Si gusta señor Ventus yo podría acompañar a las señoritas... digo para que no esté tan preocupado- dijo Birdy

-Te lo agradezco niña- dijo Ventus

-Y si tienen problemas Spike podría... Twilight, ¿dónde está Spike?- pregunto Ember

-Salió hace poco no debe tardar... estoy seguro que estará emocionado por tu regreso- dijo Twilight

Afuera del castillo

-Gracias por la caminata Kaiber- dijo un Spike adolorido en todo su cuerpo llegando en la entrada del castillo

-Cuando quieras Spike- dijo Kaiber golpeándole la espalda soltando un pequeño grito -te veré en la mañana para otra sesión-

-No lo sé... te diré cuando mi cuerpo reaccione- dijo Spike

-Y si quieres invitas a tu esposa... digo no seas gacho quiero conocerla- dijo Kaiber

-Y sigues con eso oye... no tengo idea cuando se aparecerá pero si llega te aviso ok... adiós- dijo Spike caminando como viejito despidiéndose del pony esmeralda caminando por los pasillos del castillo –carajo… ¿cómo fue que me deje meterme en este lio con Shield?... bueno mientras que Ember no llegue por mí no hay problema total... ya me tuvo que haber avisado cuando regresa... mientras no me avise no tengo porque preocuparme- decía Spike muy tranquilo y confiado -¿me pregunto si los demás siguen en el comedor?- él bebe dragón llego al comedor real del castillo donde todavía los ponys estaban ahí

-Hola Spike… que bueno que llegaste- dijo Twilight

-Wooow te ves terrible- comento Cadence

-Tuve una sesión de ejercicios con el vecino y auch, me duele todo el cuerpo- dijo Spike caminando a la mesa sin darse cuenta que Ember estaba ahí -que gachos no me dejaron nada para mí-

-Hola Spike- saludaba Ember

-Aaaaahhhhh- un grito de susto se escuchó por todo el castillo asustando a los ponys, tapándose la boca rápidamente

-Spike… ¿porque gritas así?, parece que vistes a un fantasma- dijo Twilight

-No le has visto la cara de esta idiota... asusta ella- dijo Cadence mientras la capitana la veía feo

-Lo siento es que yo... ¿qué haces... aquí Ember?... no esperaba que... regresaras- dijo Spike asustado sintiendo como el corazón latía a mil por hora -digo me hubieras escrito-

-Bueno había terminado con mi entrenamiento antes de lo planeado... y quería darles una sorpresa a todos en especial a ti- decía la unicornio plateada sonriéndole

-Sorpresa Spike, debiste ver tu cara- dijo Pinkie haciendo la misma mueca que hizo él bebe dragón haciendo que se rieran los demás

-Bueno nosotras nos retiramos, supongo que tienen mucho que hablar con ellas… vamos chicas- dijo Celestia yéndose con las princesas

-Las veremos después- dijo Luna

-Menos a ti- dijo Cadence llevándose a su hija mientras que la unicornio plateada le sacaba la lengua

-Pero bien que me extrañabas perra- dijo Ember

En alguna parte del cielo

-Agradezcamos a la Marine por darnos estos diseños de planeadores- decía Aspros portando casco, googles y bufanda blanca, yéndose en un avión de combate color negro con unas hélices al frente con unas alas tipo sombrías con una torreta en medio del artefacto acompañado de otros doce más -¿cómo estas atrás Deuteros?- pregunto por su hermano quien estaba en el asiento de atrás

-Todo bien Aspros- dijo Deuteros vestido como su hermano revisando la torreta viendo si funcionaba sin problema

-¿Cómo te va mijo?- pregunto Aspros por radio con su hijo quien estaba en otro planeador

-"Llegaremos a la base del Merobingeano en cualquier momento… prepárense"- dijo Kandor en la otra línea

-¿Y cómo vez del mundo de las películas que pienso hacer?- pregunto Deuteros

-Por mí no hay problema hermano, si vas a hacer una de Lord Draco consíguete unos actores bien chin... no pen...- dijo Aspros -tu siempre quisiste ser actor ¿o no?-

-A mi lo que me interesa es contar nuestra versión de la historia... vamos a ser respetados hermano, tanto así que muchos de nuestro fans se vestirán como tú, todos querrán ser Lord Draco dándoles mucho problemas a nuestros enemigos, la dama de hierro estará ocupada con esos alborotadores al igual que los caballeros- dijo el Kirin verde -dándote la oportunidad de burlarte de la ley sin ningún problema, podrás estar en tus negocios tranquilamente-

-No sabes lo que haría yo sin ti hermano- dijo Aspros

-"Papa veo la base voladora de Arpeggio a la doce en punto"- decía Kandor por radio viendo ahí una isla flotante

-A todos los escuadrones ya saben que hacer- dijo Aspros avisando a los demás por radio –disparen primero y luego preguntan-

-"Si señor"- decían los mercenarios en las otras líneas

-Fuego!- grito Aspros mientras Deuteros en la torreta comenzó a disparar al igual que los demás planeadores atacando la isla voladora

En la isla voladora

-Bueno creo que es la hora de observar que están haciendo ahora esos caballeros- dijo Shunk Kisaragi encendiendo sus monitores comenzando a observar cuando de pronto explosiones se escucharon en su isla -¿pero qué?- la silueta reviso en una pantalla y vio que estaba bajo ataque -no puede ser, estoy bajo ataque!- más explosiones habían en su escondite -ya verán... activando protocolos de defensas- Shunk presiono un botón el cual varias torretas salieron de su escondite, la silueta misteriosa tomo un control de mando comenzando disparar a los aviones -fuera de propiedad!-

Afuera

-Aspros, nos están disparando- dijo Deuteros mientras el escuadrón esquivaba las balas

-Kandor!- grito Aspros comunicándose con su hijo

-Estoy en eso papa- el Kirin marrón disparo de su avión a las torretas destruyéndolas

-Suelten las bombas!- ordenaba Aspros pasando sobre la isla liberando unas bombas los aviones destrozando la isla comenzando a caer

-La isla está cayendo… repito la isla está cayendo- decía Kandor mientras los mercenarios y los alterados comenzaron a celebrar

Adentro

-Me han derribado, mayday, mayday, mayday… estoy cayendo!- gritaba Shunk Kisaragi -Silver Wolf, Comet Galaxy, Brodek117 si están leyendo esto ayúdenme!- las isla cayó cerca de un rio destruyéndose explotando al instante luego de unos minutos

-Aaaahh...- la silueta salía de los escombros que había ahí todo lastimado y herido -no otra vez- decía Shunk viendo su escondite destruido otra vez, explotando todo -maldita sea... tendré que buscar otro escondite-

-Quédate quieto cab...- la silueta volteo y vio a un Kirin azul apuntándole con un revolver

-Un momento... yo te congosto tu eres... Lord Draco... de la Galatic Klaww- dijo Shunk Kisaragi

-Así es, ¿cómo la vez?- dijo Aspros en eso Shunk comenzó a sacar sus naipes -si yo fuera tu no me movería-

-¿Porque lo dices?- decía Shunk muy confiado viendo que estaba rodeado por los mercenarios y su familia -ohhh ya veo, por eso- dijo Shunk levantando los brazos

En la mansión del fracaso... es decir de Blueblood en Canterlot

-Ese pegaso me las tiene que pagar, todos los caballeros reales deben arder, esos malditos- dijo Blueblood con un yeso en la nariz -¿no puedes arrestarlos Moonside?-

-Lamento mucho lo que le paso señor, pero si no tenemos pruebas que los incriminen no puedo hacer nada- dijo Moonside acompañándolo

-Príncipe, Moonside- dijo Cero llegando a la mansión -me acaba de llegar esto- decía la pony hada con un sobre dándoselo a su esposo

-¿Qué es esto?- el pony gris lo abrió viendo que había unas fotos -no puede ser... ¿Cero quién te las manda?-

-Un anonimato... las comprobamos en los laboratorios de la Marine y son genuinas- dijo Cero en eso Blueblood las miro comenzando a sonreír malvadamente

-Dime Moonside... ¿esa prueba es suficiente para arrestar a esos caballeros?- comento Blueblood mientras el pony movía la cabeza en señal de si –Cero… ya sabes que hacer-

-Si señor- dijo Cero emocionada

En la isla destrozada

-Por última vez, les estoy diciendo que el Merobingeano no se encuentra aquí!- gritaba Shunk atado en una silla mientras los mercenarios revisaban el lugar

-El cab... está diciendo la verdad Aspros… aquí no está el loro- dijo Deuteros

-Pero algo debe de saber... este tipo es de la clase de informante, le gusta observar a las criaturas- dijo Kandor trayéndole uno de sus monitores destrozados

-Mira nomas... ¿así que tenemos un chistosito?- dijo Aspros

-No es que este de chismoso, solo observo para mis estudios- dijo Shunk defendiéndose tratando de zafarse

-Si te gusta tanto observar entonces tendrás que decirme… ¿dónde chin... esta Arpeggio?- dijo Aspros amenazándolo con su revolver

-Destruiste mi isla, mi equipo de observación… ¿porque carajos te tengo que ayudar?- grito Shunk -nada de lo que hagas me va a convencer-

-Dime donde está el loro y te daré esto- dijo Aspros mientras Kandor trae algo con su súper velocidad y se lo muestra, era un lingote de oro puro -creo que con eso te hare hablar-

-Woow... podre comprar nuevo equipo avanzado que no sea marca patito- dijo Shunk emocionado -digo no... No lo diré... ese dinero está sucio- en eso Kandor vuelve a correr trayendo otro lingote de oro

-Por Celestia… podría instalar nuevos sistemas de seguridad- dijo Shunk –pero aun así no lo diré… me mantengo firme- Kandor vuelve a correr trayéndole otro lingote

-Tres lingotes de oro solo para ti... ¿qué dices?- comento Deuteros

-Un nuevo escondite donde nadie me podrá encontrar- dijo Shunk emocionado -no... no lo diré, me mantengo firme-

-Mira hijo de la chin... o me dices donde esta ese pu... loro o te vuelo la pin... tapa de los sesos- decía el Kirin azul enojándose apuntando su revolver en la cabeza -¿quieres oro o plomo?-

-Oro, oro me quedo con el oro... está bien acepto- dijo Shunk espantado -la fortaleza de Arpeggio se encuentra al sur oculto en una nube para camuflagearse para que no lo vean... por favor no me maten-

-Vez… ¿qué te costaba?- dijo Aspros bajando el arma -ahora métanlo ahí- en eso los mercenarios tomaron a la silueta y se lo llevaron

-¿Esperen que hacen?- preguntaba Shunk viendo a donde lo llevaban -no otra vez- la silueta misteriosa fue echada aun baúl que estaba ahí -auca oigan ya hable ¿y mi oro?-

-Estarán aquí esperándote, podrás reclamarlos si es que sobrevives- decía Kandor poniendo los lingotes en una mesa

-¿Sobrevivir?... ¿a qué?- dijo Shunk mientras cerraban el baúl cerrándolo con llave -oigan de que están hablando sáquenme de aquí por favor- los mercenarios llevaron el baúl al rio

-Esto te pasa por no decírmelo desde el principio- dijo Aspros -espero que sepas nadar cab...- el Kirin dio la orden y los mercenario arrojaron al salvaje rio el cual el baúl se fue alejando perdiéndose a la vista

-Auxiliooooo!- gritaba Shunk dentro del baúl alejándose

-¿Crees que lo volvamos a ver?- pregunto Deuteros

-No lo sé, tal vez... a los aviones señores tenemos un loro que cazar- decía Aspros ordenando a sus mercenarios que regresaran a los aviones partiendo a la fortaleza del Merobingeano

En Canterlot

-No sabes cuánto te extrañe Reyzord, mamá te echo de menos- dijo Ember acariciando a su mascota quien este le daba besos a la yegua

-Guau-

-Guau para ti también- dijo Ember dándole un beso en la cabeza en eso las manes y Birdy se presentan ante ella

-Bueno cariño, ya estamos listos- dijo Rarity

-Bosque Everfree haya vamos- dijo Applejack

-¿Tienen las armas?- pregunto Ember

-¿Aquí están?- dijo Twilight con la cruz en su lomo, Fluttershy tenía las keyblades, Applejack tenía el bastón revolver y Pinkie el arco

-Cuando ordene capitana- dijo Pinkie en eso los caballeros llegan junto con él bebe dragón

-Cuidado ponys no se metan en problemas- dijo Tennessee

-Lo vamos a tener- dijo Twilight despidiéndose de Ignos con un beso

-Y si se portan mal me avisan- dijo Rockaid

-Niña te las encargo- dijo Ventus

-Así será señor- dijo Birdy en posición de firmes

-Muy bien ponys sujétense de mi hay que hacer esto rápido, quiero ir a mi casa a descansar... Spike te encargo a Reyzord- dijo Ember mientras las yeguas sujetaban a la capitán

-¿Con que fin?- pregunto Birdy

-Espéralo y veraz- dijo Fluttershy

-No te preocupes lo cuidare al igual que tu casa, que está en orden como siempre y no esta alguien viviendo en ella- dijo Spike sonriendo traviesamente mientras un tic se le formaba en su ojo

-Guau-

-Cállate no estoy asustado Reyzord!- grito Spike

-Ok... vámonos- Ember desapareció mágicamente junto con las manes

-¿Quién quiere entrenar un poco?- pregunto Ventus

-Ventus Fast!- dijo la comandante Cero llegando junto con dos soldados de la Marine que eran pony hadas

-Genial… ¿qué es lo que quiere ahora?- pregunto Ventus de mala gana en eso la comandante se acerca y le pone unas esposas en sus cascos

-Por orden de la Marine estas arrestado por ser cómplice de la Galatic Klaww- dijo Cero -llévenselo-

-¿Qué?... oigan no pueden hacerme eso ¿qué les pasa?- dijo Ventus

-Este tiene que ser alguna clase de error- grito Rockaid

-No lo es, tenemos pruebas que lo demuestran- dijo Cero

-Suéltenme!... les exijo que me suelten!- dijo Ventus batallando por liberarse

-Se está resistiendo… sométanlo- dijo Cero en eso las ponys hadas sacan una macana eléctrica comenzando a electrocutar al pegaso

-Aaaahhh... hay, hay, me están haciendo enojar- dijo Ventus pero en ese momento lo golpearon fuerte mente en la cabeza quedando en el suelo noqueado todo chamuscado

-Ventus!- grito Ignos ayudándolos pero la comandante lo somete del mismo modo que su amigo electrocutándolo, retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo

-Ignos!- dijo Tennessee levantándolo

-Maldita víbora!- grito Rockaid intentando atacarla pero Tennessee lo detuvo

-Aguarda enano- dijo el vaquero deteniéndolo

-Una vez que condene a este pegaso seguirán ustedes y serán llevados ante la justicia… soldados vámonos- dijo la comandante llevándose al pegaso rojo que estaba inconsciente

-Ventus!- grito Ignos tratando de levantarse –Ventus!- grito el unicornio con una mirada de odio al ver como se llevaban a su amigo los de la Marine

En el Nabucodonosor

-¿Que está sucediendo?- pregunta Arpeggio sintiendo unas fuertes sacudidas en su fortaleza desde su salón privado -¿estamos en una tormenta o qué?- de pronto Candy se presenta ante el

-Señor… nos están atacando!- gritaba Candy con horror

-¿Quiénes?- pregunto el loro

-La Galatic Klaww!- decía la grifo sorprendiendo al loro

-Aspros…- decía Arpeggio mientras que en la afueras de la fortaleza los aviones de la Galatic Klaww atacaban en todas partes mientras los cielos comenzaron a formarse nubes negras el cual comenzaron a relampaguear dándole inicio a una tormenta de perdición


	14. ¿Objeción denegada?

**_*Capitulo 14: ¿Objeción denegada?_**

-Candy… dile a nuestros hombres que ataquen con todo lo que tengan, no dejen que ese hijo de la chin... llegue a mí, protejan a su líder!- gritaba Arpeggio como loco mientras veía como todos los objetos de su salón privado caían al suelo, destrozándose por el ataque que estaba teniendo

-A todas la fuerzas aéreas ataquen con todo, repito ataquen a la Galatic Klaww, no dejen que esos perros se acerquen a nuestro líder- dijo Candy avisándole en un alta voz mientras los buitres y las lechuzas salían de la fortaleza comenzando a atacar a la los aviones de la Galatic Klaww en un ataque aéreo, mientras comenzaba a llover convirtiéndose en una tormenta

-Parece que Arpeggio nos está dando la bienvenida- dijo Deuteros disparando desde su torreta mientras Aspros movía la palanca haciendo mover el avión a otro lado derrumbando a lechuzas que quería atacarlo

-Veo que ha mejorado bastante ese cab... vamos a ver de qué lado masca la iguana- dijo el Kirin azul ordenándole a su escuadrón de vuelo que atacaran a los pájaros que atacaban sin dejar de atacar la fortaleza que disparaba cañones a los aviones el cual ellos lo esquivaban

Adentro del Nabucodonosor

-Señor debo ponerlo en un lugar seguro- dijo Candy tomando al loro poniéndolo en su jaula móvil

-No voy a irme sin pelear, llévame al hangar, si quieren una pieza de mí no se los daré tan fácil- dijo el loro avanzando junto con su asistente, yéndose a otro parte de su fortaleza

Afuera

-Destruyamos esos cañones para que mi papa y mi tío puedan aterrizar- ordeno Kandor volando junto con cuatro aviones el cual disparaban a los cañones para destruirlos

Mientras tanto en un camino en el bosque Everfree

-¿Así que este lugar siempre ha sido así?… pensé que antes era un poco mejor…- dijo Birdy quien caminaba con las manes y la capitana

-¿Dijiste algo Birdy?- pregunto Fluttershy

-Nada... ehhh... Fluttershy- dijo Birdy -decía que este lugar es sombrío y horrible-

-No tienes idea- dijo Fluttershy temblando de miedo al escuchar un ruido -¿escucharon algo?-

-Es solo tu imaginación Fluttershy- dijo Rainbow

-En serio nenita, no te espantes nos tienes a nosotras- dijo Rarity

-Y si te aparece un lobo de madera y quiera comerte córrele- dijo Pinkie asustando a la pegaso

-¿Estás seguro que esta es la dirección correcta Twilight?- pregunto Ember quien estaba a la cabeza

-Si… el árbol se encuentra en el antiguo castillo de las hermanas debajo del puente- dijo Twilight -de hecho haya se encuentra… míralo- las yeguas habían llegado al castillo de las hermanas, en eso la alicornio apunto abajo de una caverna que se encontraba debajo del lugar, ahí vieron el Árbol de la Armonía junto con los Elementos de la Armonía custodiándolos

-Solo diré esto… wooow- dijo Ember sorprendida

-¿Ese es el árbol?- pregunto la pegaso crin rubia volando hacia el quedando sorprendida por su esplendor cristalino -fascinante-

-Cuando decían que había un Árbol de la Armonía pensé que se la habían…- Ember les hacía unas señas de "ya bájenle a la sidra por su bien"

-Me alegra que estés sorprendida Ember, pero si no les molesta es momento de comenzar- la alicornio voló al elemento de la magia el cual lo tomo con su magia intentando quitarlo -vamos- decía aplicando fuerza –vamos…-

-¿Qué le pasa a estas cosas?- dijo Rainbow tomando el de la lealtad pero no pudo despegarlo -no puedo quitarlo-

-No tiene sentido, las princesas no tuvieron problemas al quitarlos pero no nos deja el árbol- dijo Twilight tomando la cruz oxidada enseñándosela -Árbol de la Armonía... escúchame, necesitamos de tu poder para revivir estas armas para combatir la oscuridad que amenaza nuestro reino... por favor árbol ayúdame-

-...- de pronto el Árbol de la Armonía comenzó a brillar frente a las yeguas

-Está brillando- dijo Birdy en eso las manes levantan las armas oxidadas frente al árbol

-Creo que quiere ayudarnos- dijo Rarity

-Ya decía yo que podemos contar con el árbol- dijo Applejack

-Viva- dijo Fluttershy

-Vamos árbol… revive estas armas y te hare una fiesta en tu honor- dijo Pinkie, de repente el árbol lanzan un impulso mágico lanzando a las manes al suelo con todo y armas

-Ouch... no tenías que ser tan agresivo, vaya- dijo Rainbow tomando el bastón revolver mostrándoselo al árbol, al hacerlo el árbol lanza mágicamente a la pegaso de crin arcoíris al suelo -¿qué te pasa?- grito Rainbow al árbol

-Árbol de la Armonía… ¿por qué?- preguntaba Twilight tomando las cuatro armas con su magia poniéndoselas al árbol -solo necesitamos de tu poder y...- la alicornio no termino lo que iba a decir, ya que el árbol volvió a aventar a la alicornio contra el suelo

-Chicas… ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Birdy levantando a Fluttershy

-Árbol de la Armonía…- dijo Twilight en eso el árbol mágico se ilumino varias veces

-¿Qué le pasa al árbol?- pregunto Rarity

-Está molesto- dijo Ember acercándose al árbol tocándolo, mientras su cuerno comenzó a brillar

-¿Molesto?- pregunto Applejack

-El árbol está enojado porque usaron los elementos para su beneficio- dijo Ember

-¿Nuestro beneficio?- dijo Rarity

-Estos elementos fueron hechos para traer armonía, no para usarlos para su beneficio propio- dijo Ember

-Un momento… ¿estas comunicándote con el árbol?- pregunto Twilight sorprendida mientras Paint asistía la cabeza

-He aprendido mucho con Wind- dijo Ember

-¿Pero?... nosotras hemos utilizado los elementos para el bien y hemos traído la armonía- dijo Fluttershy

-Hemos salvado al mundo del mal gracias a ellos- dijo Rainbow molesta en eso el árbol volvió a brillar comunicándose con Ember

-Y el árbol lo entiende- dijo Ember

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Twilight -no lo entiendo, en el pasado el árbol nos ayudó-

-Pero usaron el poder de los elementos para crear las Armas Legendarias, es por eso que el Árbol de la Armonía está molesto... el árbol no quiere que vuelvan a utilizar este poder para usarlas como armas- explicaba Ember sorprendiendo a las manes por lo que decía

-Vaya…eso sí que es malo, si no pueden revivir las armas… no tendremos oportunidad- dijo Birdy

En Canterlot en el castillo

-Cadence esta con sus suegros en estos momentos, pronto regresara ella al imperio con su esposo e hija- dijo Celestia caminando por los pasillos con su hermana -a continuar con sus labores-

-¿Crees que la princesa Twilight pueda encontrar el modo de revivir esas armas?- pregunto Luna

-Espero que lo logren, tengamos fe en ella- dijo Celestia

-Princesas!- gritaba Spike corriendo hacia ellas con el perro

-¿Spike que sucede?- pregunto Celestia

-Tenemos un grave problema- dijo Spike preocupándolas comenzando a relatar todo dejando sorprendidas a las princesas

En el centro de detención de la cuidad, en una habitación se encontraba Ventus Fast sentado en una silla esposado

-¿Cómodo señor Fast?- decía Cero entrando al lugar

-Me sentiré mejor cuando salga de aquí- dijo Ventus completamente enojado

-Usted no va a salir de aquí- dijo Cero sonriéndole tranquilamente -y sus princesas no podrán ayudarlo en esta ocasión-

-Mis amigos caballeros...-

-Sus amigos disque héroes, tampoco lo harán, llegaron al centro de detención a ayudarlo y los detuvimos, Moonside los está interrogando en estos momentos en otra sala... ¿quiero saber que tanto saben de su complicidad con los Galaxy?-

-Está cometiendo un grave error, yo no trabajo con los Galaxy!- grito Ventus golpeando la mesa

-Eso dice usted- dijo Cero sacando un sobre -pero estas fotos dicen lo contrario- la pony hada abrió el sobre mostrándole lo que había ahí -¿no es usted en esa foto con Selina Crossheart?- decía ella en tono sarcástico

-¿De dónde saco eso?- pregunto Ventus viendo las fotos de el con la batpony sintiendo como su corazón latía rápidamente

-No me cambie la pregunta, ¿es usted el que esta ahí abrazando a Selina Crossheart muy amorosamente?, ¿sí o no?- gritaba ella en esa última parte enseñándole la foto

En otro cuarto de interrogatorio

-Tenemos pruebas de que Ventus Fast está teniendo un amorío con Selina- dijo Moonside quien estaba interrogando a los caballeros

-¿Un amorío con Selina?... por favor amigo, eso es lo más ridículo que he escuchado- dijo Tennessee sentando en una silla al igual que los demás

-¿Qué mujer se interesaría en un amargado como Ventus?... en especial una traficante como esta- dijo Rockaid

-¿No me creen?, pues tenemos las pruebas- Moonside les enseña a los caballeros las fotos de el con la batpony dejándolos con la boca abierta

-Ventus... ¿qué carajo hiciste?- decía Ignos tapándose la cara de lo avergonzado que estaba

-Por favor… esto puede ser un montaje nada mas- dijo Rockaid examinando la foto

-Analizamos las fotos y son auténticas- dijo Moonside callando al enano -¿qué tanto saben de este amorío?-

-Nada… estamos sorprendidos como usted- dijo Ignos

-No me tomen el pelo, ¿si saben que ustedes pueden ser encerrados por complicidad?- dijo Moonside

Regresando al otro cuarto

-¿Que tenemos aquí?... mire está tomando una malteada con la criminal, en esta otra está comiendo con ella y esta otra mirando las estrella y esta es mi favorita… los dos abrazados en el techo de su casa- dijo Cero conmovida

-No voy a hablar sin mi abogado…- dijo Ventus mirándola seriamente

-Pierde el tiempo, su abogado no va a poder salvarlo en esta ocasión... mejor colabore con nosotros... es más, si colabora conmigo y me dice donde esta Crossheart le diré al juez que sea muy piadoso con usted y le reduzca su sentencia- dijo la pony hada

-Escuche muy bien… porque no lo voy a repetir, si supiera ¿dónde esta?, ya la hubiera encerrado en este mismo instante en una celda- dijo Ventus

-¿En una celda… o en su cama?- dijo Cero acusadoramente

-Yo no tuve amorío con ella!- grito Ventus enojándose golpeando la mesa rompiendo las esposas que traía puestas

-Basta Cero!- dijo Celestia entrando al cuarto bruscamente -no permitiré que agredas a mi caballero-

-Largo de aquí Celestia, esta vez no podrás ayudarlo- dijo Cero

-Ella no… pero yo si- dijo Skygrey presentándose -soy Skygrey y soy su abogado defensor-

-Parece más un simple criado que abogado- dijo Cero -¿tiene algún documento que lo demuestre?- en eso el viejo saca de su portafolios una licencia que demuestras que esta cien por ciento capacitado para esas cosas

-Nunca subestime a un viejo como yo- dijo Skygrey

-Parece que todo está en orden- dijo Cero regresándole la licencia

-Necesito unos momentos a solas con mis clientes- dijo Skygrey

-¿Sus clientes?- pregunto Cero

-Así es Cero… no te sorprendas, sé muy bien que tienes a los otros caballeros interrogándolos, si no es mucha molestia quiero hablar con todos ellos en privado y sin molestias- dijo Celestia seriamente a la comandante

-Está bien…-

En una celda de detención estaban los cuatro caballeros encerrados, Celestia, Luna y el anciano estaban afuera acompañándolos

-Sáquenme de aquí… si soy inocente, yo no tuve que ver nada en esto- dijo Ignos

-No puedo creer que no nos hayas dicho esto Fast- dijo Luna -¿porque no nos dijiste que Selina te estuvo visitando todo este tiempo?-

-Porque… si decía algo ella iba a matar a Fluttershy- dijo Ventus tristemente

-¿Y porque no nos dijiste a nosotros?, te pudimos haber ayudado en eso... o sea hello- dijo Rockaid

-Pudo haberte matado amigo… ¿que no vez que esa yegua es muy peligrosa?- dijo Tennessee

-Si lo se… pero no me parecía peligrosa en ese momento... solo hablamos es todo- dijo Ventus

-Exponiéndote y dejándote que cierto anonimato te fotografiara con ella, utilizándote como chivo expiatorio- dijo Ignos

-¿Crees que haya sido capaz de venderme?- dijo Ventus

-Esa mujer esta con los Galaxy... por favor Fast te tiraste a esa mujer y ella te dio una ataque sorpresa!- grito Ignos

-Oye, yo no me acosté con ella!- grito Ventus

-Pues no es eso lo que nos contó Moonside…- dijo Rockaid -las fotos se ven claras que tú te la tiraste-

-No me la he tirado para nada... ella me abrazo y me beso en la mejilla en ciertas ocasiones- dijo Ventus defendiéndose

-Aja… si claro-

-Es verdad Cooper!- grito Ventus

-Basta ya, pelear no ayudara en nada, lo que haya hecho Fast o no, ya lo hizo, ahora tenemos que encontrar un modo de sacarlos de aquí- dijo Celestia

-lamento llegar tarde tía, mi hija se estaba durmiendo y la deje con mis suegros- dijo Cadence llegando con Spike

-Pobre niña, que madre tan irresponsable eres dejándola con esa… esa harpía- comento Ignos sintiendo pena por esa bebe

-Cadence…- dijo Rockaid con ojos llorosos estilo anime -Cadence no quiero que me encierren por culpa de este pegaso rojo calenturiento-

-Cállate enano!- grito Ventus

-Descuida enano, te prometo que te sacare de aquí- dijo Cadence tomándolo de los cascos plantándoles un beso en cada casco -Shining fue con Shield, están encontrando un modo de sacarlos de aquí... aunque no me explico ¿cómo fue que ustedes terminaron encerrados?- decía la alicornio del amor -si es Fast al que acusan-

-Nos encerraron por complicidad- dijo Tennessee -parece que Moonside no nos creyó nuestro relato, de que no sabíamos que Fast salía con Selina-

-Ustedes saldrán en libertad... bajo fianza pero saldrán, eso se los prometo yo- dijo Skygrey

-No si los culpan por todos los crímenes que cometieron…- dijo Blueblood llegando con la nariz enyesada

-Hijo de yegua… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- grito Ventus

-Te dije que me iba a vengar Fast... no sabes cómo espere por eso- dijo Blueblood -los famosos Caballeros de la Realeza serán llevados ante la justicia-

-Blueblood… esto es ridículo, detén esta locura ahora- dijo Celestia

-Me gustaría tía… en serio, pero ya no puedo hacer nada, la Marine los tiene en la mira- dijo Blueblood -y yo estaré en primera fila para ver ese momento-

-Te voy a matar hijo de yegua!- dijo Ventus enojado tratando de agarrarlo desde su celda pero el príncipe solo se reía de el

-jajaja… lastima, no puedes alcanzarme… estas como un animal encerrado, justo como lo que eres- se burlaba Blueblood enfrente del pegaso

-Sabes perfectamente que esta celda no puede detenerme, así que mejor no me provoques fracaso de príncipe, ya que saldré de aquí y te voy a arrancar ese yeso que tienes y te volveré a romper la nariz y no solo eso - Ventus miraba con odio al unicornio blanco

-Si… sueña con eso, ahora si me disculpan tengo que hacer otras cosas- dijo Blueblood

-¿Cómo qué?- pregunto Luna

-Cosas de príncipe, tía Luna- dijo el príncipe retirándose -(y después empezare con mi búsqueda por atrapar a ese robot que tienen esas niñas)-

-Su tiempo a terminado, el juicio comenzara muy pronto- dijo Cero -espero que el abogado ya tenga listo su caso-

-Estoy listo… hagámoslo- dijo Skygrey mientras los guardias de la Marine abrían la celda esposando a los presos llevándolos a una sala de juicio

-Tengo que avisarle a Twilight ahora- dijo Spike comenzando a escribir algo

-Espera Spike no lo hagas- dijo Ventus deteniéndose -ellas están ocupadas en su misión... por favor no las interrumpas-

-¿Lo dices por Fluttershy?- comento Celestia

-Y también eso…- dijo Ventus -no quiero que ella me vea así-

-Ven… tarde o temprano ella se va a enterar- dijo Cadence -como tu amiga, mi único consejo que te voy a dar es que le digas todo a ella... ya que si se entera por otro medio... va terminar lastimada el doble-

-Pero aun así no quiero que se desconcentre de su misión- dijo Ventus -yo encontrare un modo de decírselo cara a cara-

-Está bien Ven- dijo Spike mientras el soldado de la Marine se llevaba al prisionero

En la finca Galaxy

-Es bueno verla feliz lady Selina- dijo Groonz caminando con la batpony en los jardines de la finca -ojala todo salga bien y tenga ese hermoso bebe en sus brazos-

-Gracias Groonz... y como sabes necesitare de todo tu apoyo, necesito que me protejas con tu vida- dijo Selina

-Así será lady Selina... y me asegurare de que no tome nada de alcohol en sus días de gestación-

-Dije que me protegieras, no me tortures cab...- dijo Selina mientras ella y el pony waybern se reían

-¿Y cómo reacciono el señor Aspros?- pregunto el pony

-Está contento, lo deje desconcertado al principio pero luego lo tomo muy a pecho la noticia- dijo Selina

-¿Y ya se lo dijo a su amigo el sobreviviente?- pregunto Groonz refiriéndose a Ventus

-Bueno... en estos momentos... le pedí al topo, que entregara las fotos a la Marine y deben estar enjuiciándolo ahora- dijo Selina -no quería... pero no tuve otra opción... necesitaba una distracción para que Aspros y los demás Galaxy atacaran a Arpegio-

-Pero… y si la distracción no funciona, ¿y se enteran de lo que está haciendo el señor Aspros?- pregunto Groonz

-En ese caso... caray no lo sé- dijo Selina -dame el transmisor quiero hablar con Aspros-

-Si-

En otra parte en los cielos tormentosos

-Fuego!- grito Kandor mientras disparaban junto con su escuadrón a los cañones, el cual los destruyeron a todos los que tenía la fortaleza el Nabucodonosor -apa los cañones fueron destruidos... ahora es tu turno-

-Enterado mijo, que unos cinco aviones comiencen a abordar la nave tú y los demás sigan atacando desde afuera, cambio y fuera- Aspros movió el avión comenzando a aterrizar en la pista de aterrizaje de la nave, en eso cinco buitres armados dispararon flechas de sus ballestas a los alterados así que Deuteros desde su torreta les disparo a las flechas dándole plomo a los buitres dejándolos como quesos suizos

-Es hora Aspros- dijo Deuteros preparando su rifle mientras algunos aviones aterrizaban -vamos por ese loro-

-Si- dijo Aspros con su escopeta corriendo por la base dando plomo a todos los que se cruzaban en su camino, al momento que se adentraban a la fortaleza tres lechuzas salieron de unas compuertas disparándoles, así que se cubrieron por unos pasillos mientras Aspros disparaba dándoles en la cabeza, otra ave intento un ataque sorpresa pero Deuteros se le adelanto volándole la cabeza con su rifle

-Rápido señor Arpeggio- dijo Candy llevándose al loro a los hangares cuando de pronto

-Alto!- dijeron unos ponys mercenarios apuntándoles, así que Candy movió la jaula de loro esquivando las balas mientras ella disparaba con una ballesta matando a los dos ponys -señor Arpeggio ya están abordando- dijo Candy disparándole a unos pegasos

-Deprisa Candy!... a los hangares, tenemos que irnos de aquí!- dijo Arpeggio movilizándose

-¿Lo ves?- pregunto Aspros buscándolo en un salón

-No, deben andar lejos, ese cab...- dijo Deuteros mientras mataba a otro buitre que intentaban matarlos de pronto el transmisor de Aspros comenzó a sonar

-¿Que paso mi reina?, ¿qué me cuentas?- dijo Aspros contestando

-"¿Estas muy ocupado?"- pregunto Selina

-Asi es Selina estamos buscando a ese cab... pero ese loro es muy escurridizo- dijo Aspros recorriendo la fortaleza junto con su hermano matando al que se le cruza en su camino -espérame un momento- Aspros dejo a Selina en la línea mientras lanzaba lava ardiente a un buitre que le impedía el paso, ya que estaba disparando desde una torreta haciéndolo carbón, otra torreta apareció para matar a los Kirines pero Deuteros transformo su cuerpo en metal resistiendo las balas hasta acercarse, agarrando el cañón con sus puños, doblándolo como si nada mientras le disparaba al ave -de lo que te estás perdiendo Selina- comento Aspros contestándole la llamada

-"Mucho cuidado… recuerda que ese loro es bien traicionero"- advirtió Selina

-Lo se mi vida, todo está bien, tu tranquila y yo nervioso- decía el Kirin lanzando una bola de fuego a un buitre que quiso levantarse -te noto preocupada-

-"Le pedí al topo que mandara las foto que tengo con Fast y la dama de hierro lo tiene en la mira... pero tengo ese presentimiento de que se irán y... vendrán a ti"-

-Aspros… creo que encontré una pista, rápido antes de que se nos escape- dijo Deuteros corriendo por un pasillo

-Aguanta hermano- le decía le Kirin azul -pues si ese es el problema envía al Inquisidor, que se ponga a hacer algo ese pen...-

-"Ok lo enviare haya… te amo"-

-También te amo- dijo Aspros cortando línea siguiendo a su hermano

En la finca

-Groonz… busca al Inquisidor y dile que ataque a los caballeros- dijo Selina

-Como ordene- dijo el pony waybern

En el Castillo de la Amistad, en el salón del trono, Ember apareció mágicamente con las ponys

-Llegamos- dijo Ember en el aire cerca del candelabro que estaba hecho con los restos de la biblioteca

-Aaaaahhh- las yeguas cayeron todas en la mesa quedando adoloridas

-Te dije que no hicieras eso- dijo Twilight adolorida

-Pero al menos nos ahorramos la caminata- dijo Pinkie levantándose con dolor

-No puedo creer que el árbol no nos haya ayudado- dijo Fluttershy triste

-Tiene sus razones y lo entiendo- dijo Ember levantándose como si nada

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?, el árbol era nuestra única esperanza- dijo Applejack sacudiendo su sombrero

-Si el árbol no los quiere ayudar entonces busquen otra fuente de poder que sea parecido a los elementos- dijo Birdy

-¿Pero de donde vamos a sacar otra fuente de poder?- pregunto Twilight

-Twilight… no sabía que ibas a estar aquí- dijo Starlight Glimmer entrando al salón emocionada

-Hola Starlight- dijo Twilight saludándola

-Otra cara nueva…- dijo Ember viendo a la unicornio rosa -déjame adivinar... ¿ella es tu estudiante?-

-Si ella es mi alumna- dijo Twilight -Starlight te presento a Ember Paint la hermana mayor de Ignos-

-Vaya mucho gusto- dijo Glimmer saludándola -¿así que ella es la yegua loca bisexual y bipolar que tanto me platicaste?-

-¿Yegua que...?- decía Ember así que Twilight la callo rápidamente

-Glimmer… ¿qué cosas tan graciosas dices?- dijo Twilight riéndose traviesamente

-Sip… ella es- dijo Rainbow como si nada

-Y ella es Birdy, una aliada nuestra que llego hace poco- dijo Fluttershy

-Hola- dijo la pegaso azul cielo presentándose

-¿Y esos fierros viejos y horribles?- pregunto Starlight viendo las armas que estaban en la mesa

-Estas son las armas legendarias de los caballeros reales que fueron creadas por los elementos de la armonía y que su poder mágico se perdió hace tiempo durante la última batalla por la esperanza de Equestria antes de que se convirtiera en un oscuro y horrible...-

-Lo que Pinkie Pie quiere decir, es que estamos tratando de revivirlas, pero las cosas se nos están yendo de la patada- dijo Applejack tapándole la boca a la pony rosa

-Y necesitamos revivir esas armas cuando antes, un nuevo mal está a punto de llegar y estas armas son la única esperanza- dijo Rarity haciendo un drama mientras se recostaba en un sofá que trajo con su magia -todas vamos a morir-

-Woow... a Rarity nunca se le quitara lo dramática- dijo Ember

-YO NO SOY DRAMATICA!- grito Rarity

-Starlight me gustaría una opinión tuya- dijo Twilight mostrándole la nota -¿sabes de donde podemos sacar una nueva fuente de poder para las armas?-

-... Para empezar... esta nota no está nada relacionado con los elementos- comento Glimmer -dice la sangre de aquellas seis que poseen el poder-

-¿O sea?... quiere decir que en términos definitivos... ¿se refiere a la sangre de ellas?- comento Birdy

-Tiene sentido… ya que estas seis aún siguen representando a la armonía- dijo Ember

-¿Estás diciendo que tenemos que dar nuestra sangre a las armas?- pregunto Rainbow

-¿Nuestra sangre?- pregunto Applejack en eso la unicornio plateada invoca con su magia su sable Yamato desenvainándola

-¿Quién quiere ser la primera?- dijo Ember mostrando el filo del arma haciendo que Fluttershy se desmayara -creo que tenemos una voluntaria- decía la capitana caminando hasta Fluttershy

-Mejor lo haremos nosotras mismas... podrías sacarle un ojo a alguien- dijo Twilight sonriéndole, impidiéndole el paso

-O cortarle la cabeza a alguien- dijo Starlight en eso la pony plateada lanza el sable al aire preocupando a la unicornio rosa cayendo justo en la funda sorprendiéndola -woow... ¿duermes con esa cosa?-

-Por si algún hombre me traiciona y bueno... no querrás saber- dijo Ember sonriendo malvadamente

-No cabe duda Twilight… tu amiga está bien loca- susurraba la unicornio rosa a su mentora quien esta reía

-Bueno querida entonces… ¿dónde quieres que demos nuestra sangre?- pregunto Rarity

-No sé, apenas conozco este castillo- dijo Ember

-Síganme por aquí- dijo Twilight cambiando por los pasillos con sus amigas entrando en un salón vacío -aquí haremos el ritual-

-Perfecto, en ese caso pongan las armas en el centro- dijo Starlight -y una vez que viertan sus sangre utilizare un hechizo de regeneración que conozco-

-¿Y ese hechizo funcionara?- pregunto Applejack mientras ponía el bastón en el centro al igual que las otras colocaban las armas oxidadas

-No hará daño intentarlo- dijo Starlight -recuerda que tengo mucha experiencia en la magia-

-Tanto que así, que casi terminas destruyendo el espacio-tiempo solo porque la princesa arruino tu mundo perfecto de igualdad- comento Birdy haciendo que se sintiera mal la unicornio -¿lo dije en voz alta?... lo siento pensé que lo estaba pensando-

-Tranquila nenita yo también he hecho cosas peores- dijo Ember animándola

-¿Tú también casi destruyes el espacio-tiempo?- dijo Glimmer sonriendo de felicidad

-Algo mejor que eso... fui utilizada como un arma letal para destruir Canterlot y a sus gobernantes y casi termino matando a mis amigas y familia- dijo Ember como si nada

-Genial- dijo Starlight -veo que no soy la única que casi estuvo a punto de destruir a la princesa Twilight-

-Oigan…. si saben que estoy aquí ¿verdad?- dijo Twilight oyendo todo al igual que las manes

-Oye… ¿no te gustaría tomar una copa conmigo y hablamos mal de la princesa a sus espaldas?- dijo Ember

-Si claro, tengo mucho de qué hablar de ella- dijo Starlight -a veces mi amiga Trixie habla mal de ella-

-¿Conoces a Trixie?, es una gran yegua- dijo Ember

-¿Verdad que si?, a pesar de que sea arrogante es buena amiga- dijo Starlight

-Y si sobre todo con su acento raro que tiene- dijo Ember riendo con ella -"la gran y poderosa Trixie"- dijo Paint haciéndola reír

-¿Quieren callarse y dejar de decir estupideces y comenzar con esto?- gritaba la alicornio

-Si Twilight- decant Starlight y Ember al unison

-Hablamos mal de ella en la noche- susurro Ember

-Ok- dijo Starlight mientras la unicornio comenzaba a invocar un circulo mágico alrededor de la armas

-¿Quién diría que Ember y la Starlight se estén llevando tan bien?- dijo Applejack

-Debería de hacer lo mismo con Cadence- dijo Rainbow

-¿Bromeas?... es por eso que nuestros fans nos leen, por este par de gatas peleándose- dijo Pinkie en eso Birdy iba a decir algo pero recordó una cosa

-Pinkie Pie está siendo Pinkie Pie- dijo la pegaso de crin rubia riéndose mientras las manes se colocaban en posición

-Muy bien yeguas den su ofrenda- dijo Ember

-Oigan… ¿y si mejor llamamos a los caballeros para que nos acompañen y…?.- decía Fluttershy asustada así que Ember toma el casco derecho de la pegaso y con su sable le hace un pequeño corte en la palma del casco haciendo que diera un grito la pobre

-Ellos están haciendo otra cosa- dijo Ember mientras ponía el casco ensangrentado, haciendo que goteara la sangre cayendo encima de las armas mientras la pegaso estaba lagrimeando

-Bueno…. ¿alguien quiere que le ayude?- dijo Ember limpiando el sable apuntándoles después

-Gracias... lo hare por mí misma- Rainbow tomo el sable dándose un corte en el casco comenzando a derramar su sangre, después la pegaso paso el sable a Pinkie el cual se cortó el casco

-Mmm... mi sangre está muy dulce- dijo Pinkie dando una probadita a su sangre

-Qué asco Pinkie Pie, por favor estamos en algo serio y me sales con esas ridiculeces que... ahhhrgg- Rarity no termino lo que iba a decir ya que Pinkie le pico la palma de su casco el cual comenzó a sangrarle -¿qué te pasa?- preguntaba ella adolorida

-Menos bla, bla, bla, bla y pon de tu parte- dijo Pinkie poniéndole el casco de la unicornio blanca cerca de las armas el cual estaba dando su ofrenda

-Ojala funcione- dijo Applejack cortándose la palma del casco dando su ofrenda

-Espero eso también Applejack- Twilight tomo el sable haciendo lo mismo que las demás -los caballeros necesitan sus armas una vez más, no podemos fallarles... Starlight comienza con tu hechizo-

-Si Twilight- el cuerno de la unicornio rosa comenzó a brillar iluminando las armas ensangrentadas, envolviéndolos en un manto mágico celeste mientras comenzaban a observar

Mientras un juicio privado se llevaba a cabo en los tribunales de Canterlot

-Se les acusa a estos criminales por complicidad con la banda de traficantes llamada Galatic Klaww- dijo Blueblood vestido como juez mientras que un estrado estaban los cuatro caballeros acompañados por el viejo y en las gradas estaban las tres princesas solas sin ninguna compañía

-¿Cómo fue que terminamos metidos en esto?, se suponía que nos estaban interrogando y ahora nos van a encerrar por culpa de este pegaso- dijo Rockaid

-¿Por qué las princesas no fueron las jueces?, ¿podrían habernos ayudado?- pregunto Tennessee

-Desgraciadamente la Marine voto por el juez y resulta que todos ellos votaron por Blueblood- dijo Skygrey

-¿Y tenías que haberlo golpeado... verdad?- dijo Ignos mirando a Ventus con odio

-Digas lo que digas… no me arrepiento de eso- dijo Ventus como si nada

-¿No podemos hacer algo por ellos tía?- pregunto Cadence

-No… me temo que ahora la balanza está en contra nuestra- dijo Celestia

-Esa mujer los va a hundir- dijo Luna mirando con odio a la dama de hierro, quien estaba sentada con Moonside junto con ocho soldados de la Marine que tomaban el papel de jurado

-¿Cómo se declaran los acusados?- pregunto Blueblood

-Inocentes- decían los caballeros al unísono

-Ha lugar- dijo Blueblood ordenándoles que se sentaran

-Juez está usted cometiendo un grave error, mis clientes no tuvieron nada que ver con esto- dijo Skygrey

-Pero tenemos las pruebas suficientes abogado- dijo Moonside enseñándoles la fotos -estas fotos provocativas demuestran que ha estado teniendo relaciones íntimas con la criminal conocida como Selina Crossheart-

-Que no me la estaba... saben que váyanse al carajo, todos ustedes- grito Ventus

-Y como usted sabe, ella está ligada al cartel de la Galatic Klaww- dijo Cero

-Era obvio que un asesino como este patán de aquí uniera fuerzas con alguien más... por más que intenten dejar esto atrás jamás podrán- dijo el juez Blueblood en eso las puertas de los tribunales se abren entrando Shining, Shield, Spike y Reyzord

-¿Cómo va todo?- pregunto Spike

-Si no hacemos algo los encerraran para siempre sin derecho a fianza- dijo Celestia

-Shield y yo estábamos pensando en hacer una revuelta, nos es de mucha ayuda pero si lo hacemos podremos hacer que se vayan los caballeros y huyan de ellos- dijo Shining

-Tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo hasta limpiar sus nombres- dijo Shield

-No quiero arriesgarte Shield, es muy peligroso… los podrían acusar de traidores- dijo Luna –y cómplices-

-Ignos y los demás harían lo mismo por nosotros si estuviéramos en una situación como esta- dijo Spike preocupado

-No... es muy arriesgado, no quiero que mi Shining se convierta en un criminal y me deje con la bebe mientras que este huya de sus deberes como padre- dijo Cadence

-Ya he escuchado suficientes declaraciones y testimonios de lo que paso... por lo tanto es hora de que el jurado tome la decisión correcta- dijo Blueblood golpeando el mazo mientras el jurado comenzaba a retirarse a tomar una decisión

-Blueblood, por favor no hagas una estupidez de lo que te puedas arrepentirte- dijo Cadence

-Lo siento Cadence, pero ya sé cuál es mi decisión… estos imbéciles se lo buscaron y pagaran por todas las humillaciones que he recibido por parte de ellos!- grito Blueblood

-Lo voy a hundir cab... mal paridos- amenazo Cero -así que mejor vete despidiendo de ellos Celestia, porque nunca más los vas a volver a ver- en eso lo miembros del jurado regresaron tomando asientos

-Miembros del jurado… ¿cuál es su decisión?- pregunto Blueblood -¿cuál es la sentencia de estos animales?-

-Culpables- dijeron los del jurado sorprendiendo a nuestros héroes

-Música para mis oídos- dijo Blueblood emocionado -ya oyeron al jurado…. los sentencio a cadena perpetua sin derecho a salir bajo fianza- dijo el príncipe golpeando el mazo

-Nooo!- grito Spike

-Lo siento mucho amo Night- dijo Skygrey

-Hiciste lo que pudiste- dijo Ignos sonriéndole

-pues claro, este juicio de la fregada estaba comprado- dijo Tennessee

-No te saldrás con la tuya Blueblood!- grito Ventus

-Sera trasladados a La Bóveda por sugerencia de Cero- dijo Blueblood -ya tiene sus órdenes comandante-

-Soldados… llévense a estos criminales- dijo Cero mientras el jurado comenzaba a avanzar hacia ellos, cuando de pronto un agujero del techo se abre repentinamente mostrándose un alicornio mercenario

-Estos caballeros me pertenecen- decía el alicornio

-El Inquisidor!- decían los ponys al unísono

-¿Quién demonios es usted?- pregunto Moonside acercándosele cuando de pronto el alicornio le dispara en un brazo al unicornio gris

-Moonside!- grito la pony acercándose a Moonside

-Mi… brazo…- dijo el unicornio evitando el sangrado de su brazo con su otro casco mientras los soldados rodeaban al Inquisidor

-Cero… dile a tus hombres que se retiren! no saben a lo que se enfrentan!- grito Celestia

-Tu no me das ordenes Celestia!- grito Cero –ataquen!- en eso los soldados comenzaron a atacarlo

-Que idiota…- dijo Shining viendo como el Inquisidor tranquilamente desenfunda su sable oscuro haciendo unos cortes rápidos acabando con a todos los soldados de la Marine, convirtiendo el lugar en un baño de sangre

-Grrrr- Reyzord estaba asustado ocultándose atrás de Spike

-Hasta Reyzord le tiene miedo- dijo Spike

-Es un monstro- dijo Shield furioso

-¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a mis soldados?- grito Blueblood amenazándolo con su mazo en eso el inquisidor dispara con su pistola destruyéndole el mazo

-Largo de aquí- dijo el alicornio

-Está bien…- dijo Blueblood saliendo de ahí

-Shield, Shining, Spike, saquen a las princesas de aquí nosotros nos ocuparemos de el- dijo Ignos

-Ya oyeron al unicornio… vámonos- dijo Shining tomando a Cadence del casco comenzando a salir de ahí

-Anciano, ve con ellos- dijo Rockaid

-Tengan cuidado- dijo el viejo yéndose

-Vengan caballeros… los estoy esperando- dijo el Inquisidor muy confiado -denme con todo lo que tengan-

-Hay que darle lo que pide- dijo Tennessee

-¿Pero cómo?... no tenemos armas- dijo Rockaid

-No necesito armas… mis cascos son considerados por muchos criminales como armas mortales- dijo Ventus confiado de sí mismo

-Habrá que improvisar... aaaaahhh- grito Ignos corriendo hacia él, seguido de los demás dando comienzo a una nueva pelea contra el sicario

-Moonside, tengo que sacarlo de aquí- dijo Cero llevándose a su esposo -a todas las unidades necesito refuerzos… tenemos a unos criminales luchando entre si- dijo la pony hada viendo un poco la pelea -pero rápido señores que se nos pueden ir-

En el Nabucodonosor

-Llegamos Candy- dijo Arpeggio saliendo de un ascensor llegando finalmente al hangar -nuestro transporte- decía el loro viendo ahí un avión armado con la forma de un halcón color rojo, que poseía armamento desde torretas, cañones y lanza misiles -Candy-

-De inmediato señor- la grifo tomo la jaula del loro volando al avión del Merobingeano coloco la jaula en su asiento cerca de la cabeza conectándose, cubriéndose por una compuerta de cristal verde -enciende esto- la grifo se colocó en frente del loro en una cabina del halcón, encendiéndolo comenzando a flotar por medio de las hélices que tenía en las alas

-¿Necesita que habrá la compuerta del hangar?- dijo Candy

-Estoy en eso- Arpeggio acciona un boto de la nave abriendo la compuerta mostrándose el cielo tormentoso, de pronto una explosión hubo en el ascensor saliendo de ahí unos Kirines

-Arpeggio ven y da la cara hijo de tu pu... madre!- grito Aspros

-Haya va- dijo Deuteros

-Los Galaxy señor!- dijo Candy preocupada

-Activando sistemas de defensa- Arpegio presiono una palanca activando las torretas cañones y misiles que había en su nave -debiste haberte quedado en tu tumba Galaxy!- grito Arpegio, el cual comenzó a disparar sus torretas lanzando proyectiles a los Kirines, el cual Deuteros se protegió en su estado metálico mientras Aspros corría disparando con su escopeta a la nave del Merobingeano

-Muévete Candy… voy a volarle la maldita cabeza a ese hijo de perra de Aspros- ordeno el loro haciendo que su asistente comenzara a mover el avión mientras el Merobingeano lanzaba misiles a Aspros, pero el Kirin rápidamente lanza unas bolas de fuego el cual hizo que explotaran los misiles antes de que llegaran a tiempo provocando una cortina de humo saliendo de ahí un Aspros furioso, poniéndose arriba de la nave comenzando a golpear la cabina donde estaba Arpeggio intentando abrirlo

-Ahora si no te me escapas cab...- grito Aspros sin dejar de golpear, así que Candy comenzó a volar saliendo del hangar haciendo que Aspros se tambaleara cayéndose, no sin antes que se agarrara de la cola del halcón, Deuteros vio eso, así que corrió regresando a la normalidad saltando antes de que saliera el avión del hangar

-Deuteros!- grito Aspros sabiendo que no podía resistir más soltándose pero el Kirin esmeralda lo agarrara

-Si vamos a morir lo haremos juntos hermano- dijo Deuteros agarrándolo con todas sus fuerzas regresándolo al avión

-Malditos alterados- Arpeggio disparo sus torretas a los alterados, pero Deuteros protege a su hermano en su forma metálica mientras el Kirin azul lanzaba bolas de fuego destruyendo las torretas

-Candy sigue moviéndote, quiero a esos alterados fuera de mi vista!- grito el loro, la grifo obedeció moviendo el halcón metálico varias veces por toda la fortaleza aérea

-Sujétate bien Aspros- dijo Deuteros enterrando sus garras en el metal

-Ese pin... loro va ser nuestro- dijo el Kirin azul sujetándose de un ala mientras veía en la cabina al loro que sonreía malvadamente mientras el avión seguía moviéndose, de pronto una lluvia de balas salió de la nada dañando una de las hélices del Merobingeano

-No te metas con los Galaxy!- dijo Kandor en un avión junto con dos más, atacando a la nave del Merobingeano quien este lanzaba balas y misiles al avión destruyendo a los que acompañaba

-Malditos Galaxy- dijo el loro sin dejar de disparar a Kandor quien lo atacaba intentando darle

-Ataquemos la cola- dijo Aspros lanzando lava a la cola, Deuteros en su forma metálica ayudo a destruirle la cola completamente comenzando a tambalearse el halcón metálico

-Señor Arpeggio, estamos perdiendo el control- dijo Candy intentando mover la palanca de mando

-¿Los llevo?- dijo Kandor invitándolos a que abordaran los hermanos, acomodándose en las alas del avión

-Y para terminar con broche de oro- Aspros lanzo lava en la hélice del ala izquierda, comenzando a girar la nave del loro

-Señor, destruyeron el motor número uno, vamos a caer- dijo Candy mientras que la nave comenzaba a explotar

-Malditos sean esos Galaxy!- gritaba el loro mientras los alterados veía como el halcón de hierro se estampaba en el puerto principal del Nabucodonosor explotando en mil pedazos haciendo que la nave comenzara a caer, en unas montañas, explotando mientras caía, después de unos minutos largos en las montañas, el loro salía de los escombros junto con su asistente

-Señor Arpeggio… resista… lo sacare de aquí- dijo Candy moviendo los escombros de la nave sacando de ahí al loro lastimado y con todos sus atuendos rasgados en especial su monóculo que traía una grieta

-Señor Merobingeano- dijeron unos tres buitres armados llegando al lugar pero fueron recibidos por una lluvia de proyectiles cayendo muertos, Candy iba a disparar con su arma pero le fue arrebatada

-¿Buscabas esto primor?- dijo Kandor jugando con el arma con sus garras mientras le lanzaba un beso en el aire

-Quieta plumífera- dijo Aspros amenazándola con todo su escuadrón -no me obligues a darte un tiro en esa cara tan bonita que tienes-

-Vaya... Aspros Galaxy... ¿cuánto tiempo sin vernos?- dijo el loro riendo de nervios levantándose del suelo, moviéndose torpemente mientras la tormenta cesaba -¿gustas una copa?... porque en serio necesito una-

-Lo que quiero es tu pu... cabeza!- grito Aspros -amárrenme a ese cab... lo quiero vivo todavía, quiero hacerlo sufrir un poco antes de que muera este pen...-

-Ya oyeron a su patrón, órale mándenlos a chin... a su madre- ordeno Deuteros mientras los mercenarios tomaban como prisioneros al Merobingeano y a la asistente

Regresando a Canterlot afuera de los tribunales

-¿Princesas que está pasando?, ¿porque hay tantos ponys afuera?- pregunto Azrael quien había llegado reuniéndose con las princesas y los demás

-Es el Inquisidor, está adentro enfrentándose a los caballeros- explico Celestia

-Y la guardia real está impidiendo el paso para que no entren los ponys al lugar- dijo Shining mientras los guardias ponían franjas de seguridad, mientras la multitud comenzaba a preocuparse

-Tenemos que hacer algo, ese tipo va a matar a los caballeros- decía Spike preocupado

-Voy a entrar a ayudarlos, por favor quédense aquí- dijo Azrael galopando

-Azrael, espera!- dijo Shield pero el alicornio morado oscuro no escucho, entrando a los tribunales para ayudar a los caballeros –carajo… no sé porque me molesto en gritarle si de todos modos no escuchan y les vale-

-¿Ese alicornio que acaba de entrar es amigo suyo?- pregunto Cero llegando

-Con todo respeto… que le importa!- dijo Cadence

-Me importa porque si está del lado de esos caballeros, entonces me veré en la penosa necesidad de encerrarlo- dijo la pony hada

-El es solo un simple mensajero, no puede hacer nada para arrestarlo- dijo Luna

-Pues eso lo vamos a ver dentro de muy poco, un ejército de la Marine entrara y todos esos animales serán llevados ante la justicia… en especial ese alicornio mercenario misterioso que lastimo a Moonside-

-¿Hablas del Inquisidor?- pregunto Celestia -¿Cómo?... ¿o sea que no lo conoces?-

-Ese criminal nunca lo he visto, investigue a fondo y no hay registros de un criminal llamado el inquisidor... no hay nada relacionado con el- dijo Cero

-(Si la Marine no sabe nada del Inquisidor entonces... ¿será esta oscuridad a la que se estaban refiriendo los viajeros?)- decía Celestia en su mente

Dentro de los tribunales

-Cruz de Hielo!- grito Ignos lanzando fragmentos de hielo pero el sicario utilizo sus alas usándolas como escudo, acto seguido el sicario comienza a disparar con sus pistolas a los caballeros pero estos rápidamente esquivan las balas

-Come mi puño!- grito Tennessee golpeándolo justo en la cara pero este se recupera en el aire y le da una patada al vaquero, el cual lo manda a estrellarse en la pared

-Comete esta silla!- dijo Rockaid golpeándolo con una silla destrozándola, después agarro las patas de la silla y las utilizo como garrotes golpeándolo varias veces, pero el Inquisidor lo golpea en la cabeza con sus puños atontándolo, después lo agarro de las patas estampándolo en una mesa el cual se destrozó al instante, Ventus forma una garra de tiberium en su brazo derecho dándole un zarpazo en el pecho, acto seguido el sicario desenfunda su sable oscuro combatiendo arma con arma, muchas chispas salían al chocar sus armas… Ignos concentro hielo en sus cascos formando una espada de hielo cual fue a atacar al sicario ayudando a su amigo

-Dejen de perder el tiempo con esos patéticos ataques- dijo el Inquisidor soltándoles varios puñetazos y cortes en sus cuerpos, acto seguido los tomo de las caras con sus garras lanzándolos a Rockaid y Tennessee quienes quieran hacerles un ataque sorpresa, lanzándolos contra el suelo

-Hijo de yegua!- grito el unicornio azul lanzándole la espada de hielo, pero este la destruye con su sable como si nada, acto seguido de la nada Azrael aparece mágicamente en frente de el con una esfera mágica color azul celeste

-Aura Sphere!- grito el alicornio dándole justo en el pecho haciendo retroceder al sicario, dejando un camino hecho por sus patas traseras

-Eso no me detendrá!- grito el sicario

-Pero esto si…- decía Azrael con su rifle disparando a la esfera el cual exploto al instante justo en las narices del sicario. produciendo una cortina de humo

-¿Todos están bien?- pregunto Azrael

-Una vez más te ganaste una cidra por salvarnos el pellejo- dijo Tennessee mientras el alicornio se acercaba iluminando su cuerno para curarlos

-Eso que acabas de hacer fue un Aura Sphere... ¿quién te enseño eso?- pregunto Ignos -porque el único que creo ese ataque fui yo…-

-¿En serio?... vaya que coincidencia- dijo Azrael terminando de curarlos mientras reía traviesamente

-Eso no importa ahora, ese maldito sigue aquí- dijo Ventus viendo un hoyo en el lugar, dando entender que había escapado

-Ustedes no están en condiciones para pelear con ese sujeto… yo me hare cargo de el- dijo Azrael mientras su cara estaba siendo cubierta por su casco

-Es muy peligroso, no es un tipo ordinario… la última vez tuviste suerte porque tenías a tu compañera- dijo Ventus

-No necesito de mi compañera para estos trabajos- dijo Azrael yéndose por el hoyo -se cuidarme solo-

-¿O es poderoso… o se está confiando de más?- pregunto Ignos

-Ambas cosas- dijo Tennessee

-Ahí están los caballeros- dijeron unos soldados de la Marine entrando, en total unos veinte compuestos por grifos, ponys, Seaponys, cebras, pony hadas

-Genial… tenemos compañía no deseada- dijo Tennessee

-En el nombre de la Comandante Cero, quedan todos arrestados- dijo una pony hada

-Mira tú maldita pony hada de mier...-

-Rockaid!- grito Ignos

-Tú y tu comandante me valen un pelo de rana, el verdadero enemigo esta haya tras ese hoyo… así que vamos a ir haya le guste o no- dijo Rockaid

-Nosotros nos ocuparemos del criminal- dijo la cebra -ahora ríndanse y déjense arrestar por las buenas-

-Entenderás que no te tenemos miedo- dijo Ventus tronándose los cascos y el cuello –no creas que estamos en desventaja ya que no tenemos nuestras armaduras y armas para pelear, y Azrael se está enfrentando al Inquisidor solo-

-Pues ni hablar… a casco limpio- dijo Ignos lanzando una ráfaga mágica de su cuerno golpeando a una Seapony, provocando que los soldados de la Marine arremetieran contra ellos comenzando a luchar

-¿Dónde quieren sus pataditas?- dijo Ignos golpeando a los ponys con sus cascos, después lanzar un rayo mágico contra una cebra

-Hijos de yegua!- grito Ventus en el aire golpeando a las pony hadas mientras una les disparaba con una pistola eléctrica -o no, no esta vez!- decía el pegaso rojo volando rápidamente, esquivando el ataque, electrocutando a su compañera mientras Ventus la agarraba por el cuello por detrás -te romperé el cuello- decía enojándose

-Ventus no!- grito Tennessee golpeando unas cebras, Ignos vio eso lanzando un hechizo mágico a la pony hada que tenía dejándola inconsciente

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto Ventus acercándosele

-Ni armas… ni muertos- dijo Ignos

-Ignos tiene razón, hay que demostrarle a estos malditos que nosotros no somos los malvados- dijo Rockaid dándole de puñetazos en el estómago a un Seapony para después lanzarse contra un grifo, dándole un pisotón en la cara, dejándolo inconsciente -si podemos romperles unos cuantos huesos… ¿verdad?-

-Si… pero no los maten- dijo Ignos golpeando a una pony hada en la cara manchándola de sangre

-Mientras los hagamos sufrir… por mí no hay problema- dijo Ventus comenzando a golpear a unos grifos

Afuera de los tribunales

-Voy a creer que esa maldita de Cero haya enviado todo un ejército para capturar a los caballeros- dijo Luna molesta

-Lo único que van a hacer es que el Inquisidor escape- dijo Shining

-Como me gustaría que Twilight y las demás estén aquí para ayudarlos- dijo Spike

-No es que ocupen ayuda… lo que necesitan es más poder- dijo Celestia -Luna, Cadence acompáñenme-

-¿A dónde van princesas?- pregunto Shield

-Vamos con Twilight a ver si las armas legendarias ya están listas, es lo único que podemos hacer para ayudarlos- dijo Celestia volando

-Ustedes quédense aquí a y vigilen a esta maldita- dijo Cadence observando a la comandante que platicaba con un escuadrón de la Marine

-Así será Cadence- dijo Shining mientras veían como Luna, Celestia y Cadence se fueron volando a buscar a Twilight

-Creo que ya es hora de escribirle a Twilight lo que está pasando realmente- dijo Spike comenzando a escribir algo en un pergamino

-Espero que la señorita Twilight lo haya logrado- decía el viejo pensativo

Mientras tanto en la casa de Cristal Living

-Y eso fue lo que paso... debieron haber visto la cara de mi primo Kaiber al ver que no podía arreglar esa fuga de agua- dijo Burning recostada en un cojín haciendo reír a la cruzzaders

-ja ja ja- decía Sweetie Bot riendo falsamente

-Necesitas mejorar ese humor que tienes- dijo Applebloom

-¿Así?... jajajajaja-

-Perfecto…- dijo Sweetie Belle felicitando a la Bot -sigue así Bot y terminaras convirtiéndote en una potranca de verdad-

-¿En serio?- dijo Sweetie Bot emocionada

-No si antes de que Blueblood te haga pedazos y te convierta en coladera-

-Scootaloo!- grito Applebloom

-Es en serio, para eso ha de querer a Sweetie Bot, ya que lo ve como una amenaza para el reino- dijo Scootaloo pateando una pelota

-Tienes un bonito cuarto Burning- dijo Applebloom observando el lugar bien decorado con varios juguetes de todo tipo -se ve que te consienten- decía viendo los peluches

-Así es, mi mama dice que soy su favorita- dijo Burning -aunque dice Blazy que no es cierto, que ella es la favorita, lo cual no le creo-

-Y veo que no tienes cutie mark todavía- decía Sweetie

-Aun no descubro mi talento especial- dijo Burning

-Nosotros te podemos ayudar en eso- dijo Applebloom -nosotras nos encargamos de ayudar a sus ponys a encontrar su talento-

-O problemas con sus cutie marks- dijo Scootaloo

-Somos cutie marks cruzzaders y ese es nuestro trabajo- dijo Sweetie Belle con orgullo

-¿Y cuantos han ayudado?- pregunto Burning interesada

-Bueno en cuanto ponys... fueron unos pocos... apenas estamos empezando con eso...- dijo Scootaloo

-¿Todo en orden, niñas?- pregunto Cristal entrando al cuarto

-Todo en orden mamá- dijo Burning mientras sus mamá entraba -niñas quisiera hacerle una pregunta... ¿saben de un lugar para hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños?-

-¿Fiesta de cumpleaños?... ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Sweetie Bot

-Es un día especial que se te da el día que naciste- explico Sweetie Belle -todos las criaturas que nacen tienen uno-

-¿Incluso yo?- pregunto Sweetie Bot

-Pues… tu fiesta será el mismo día que el enano te encendió- dijo Applebloom -podríamos decir que ese fue el día de tu llegada-

-Genial- decía la Bot

-¿Quiere hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños?... ¿para qué o quién?- pregunto Scootaloo

-Es para mi hija mayor Blazy, como va a cumplir años muy pronto, quisiera sorprenderla con una fiesta sorpresa- dijo Cristal

-Pues tenemos muchos lugares... pero estamos pensando en uno que le fascinara- dijo Applebloom sabiendo el lugar al que se refería

-Sugar Cube Corner/salón de fiestas de Manehattan- decían las cruzzaders al unísono a excepción de Sweetie quienes la miraron seriamente

-¿Qué?... mi hermana paso su cumpleaños haya... y me gusto el lugar- dijo Sweetie sonriendo traviesamente pero las cruzzaders no dejaban de mirarla -está bien, está bien... Sugar Cube Corner-

-¿Y dónde se encuentra ese lugar?- pregunto Cristal

-Está en un pueblo llamado Ponyville- dijo Applebloom -si quiere la podemos llevar un día para que lo conozca-

-Es un lugar muy bonito- dijo Scootaloo

-Sobre todo el local del que le estamos hablando- dijo Sweetie -organizan fiestas y los pasteles están mmmm... mmm para chuparse los cascos-

-¿Podemos ir mamá?... quiero ir por favor- dijo Burning suplicándole -quiero conocer ese lugar- decía poniendo carita de perrito triste

-Bueno, supongo que podríamos revisar ese local- dijo Cristal

-Además, hay una organizadora de fiestas que trabaja ahí, ella con todo gusto lo hará- dijo Applebloom mientras la yegua mostaza estaba de pensativa

-Ok... tal vez le dé una revisada al lugar- dijo Living mientras su hija saltaba de alegría

En las ruinas del Nabucodonosor

-Malditos... sean, alterados de mierda- dijo Arpeggio encadenado colgado de cabeza en su salón privado

-¿Con esa boquita besas a tu mama pin... loro?- dijo Aspros sonriendo malvadamente mientras su hermano le entregaba unos nudillos de oro puro

-¿Quieres que nos lo quebremos apa?- pregunto Kandor con una pistola amenazándolo apuntando su cabeza

-Espérate mijito, no te me impacientes- dijo Aspros poniéndose los nudillos -vamos a jugar un poco con el- dijo el Kirin acercándose, comenzando a golpear al loro

-Aaaaahhrrgg- gritaba Arpeggio de dolor

-Sosténmelo fuerte hermano- dijo Aspros volviéndolo a golpear mientras su hermano sostenía la cadena donde estaba el loro

-Por favor- gritaba el loro

-No chille cab... aguántese como los hombres- grito Aspros golpeándolo una y otra vez -vas a pagar por todas las que me hiciste hijo de pu...- decía golpeándolo otra vez

-Señor Arpeggio!- grito Candy toda lastimada, atada en una silla tratando de liberarse

-Yo que tú me quedara quieta mamacita… o si no te vuelo la maldita cabeza- dijo Kandor amenazándola mientras el loro gritaba de dolor ya que el Kirin no paraba de golpearlo

En Canterlot

-Sal de ahí maldito Inquisidor, a donde quiera que estés te encontrare- grito Azrael buscando al sicario por toda la cuidad

En el Castillo de la Amistad

-Vamos Starlight tu puedes hacerlo- dijo Twilight mientras su estudiante intentaba regresar el poder de las armas con su magia encerrándolas en una burbuja, pero sin ningún resultado alguno

-Es inútil... no creí que fuera así de difícil- dijo Starlight parando un momento ya que se estaba cansando

-Está bien terroncito te estas esforzando bastante- dijo Applejack

-Tomate tu tiempo nenita, tenemos el tiempo necesario para que lo hagas- dijo Rarity dándole una toalla con su magia para que se limpiara el sudor

-Me temo que no tenemos ese tiempo a nuestro favor- dijo Ember leyendo un pergamino con su magia

-¿Todo está bien haya Paint?- pregunto Rainbow

-Pues bien así que digamos... nope... no lo están- dijo Ember -Spike me dijo que los de la Marine acaba de arrestar a Ventus-

-¿Queee?- decían las manes al unísono

-Mi Ven... pero ¿por qué?- dijo Fluttershy comenzando a preocuparse

-Lo acusan de complicidad con esos Galaxy- dijo Ember

-Esos es ridículo, Ventus nunca haría eso- dijo Rainbow

-Él es un bien pony- dijo Birdy -¿no es verdad?-

-Esto me huele a trampa de la dama de hierro- dijo Pinkie muy seria

-Y de Blueblood, estoy segura- dijo Rarity rechinando los dientes

-¿Que más dice?- pregunto Twilight

-Dice aquí también que los caballeros fueron a ayudarlo pero las cosas empeoraron y terminaron arrestados por ser cómplices del pegaso amargado- dijo Ember

-Eso está mal- dijo Pinkie

-Y lo peor de todo es que el que se hace llamar el Inquisidor está atacando a los caballeros y la Marine los quiere atrapar a todos- dijo Ember

-Eso sí que esta súper muy mal- dijo Pinkie

-Azrael fue a ayudar pero no será suficiente- dijo Ember

-Eso sí que esta mega mal- dijo Pinkie

-Y las princesas están en camino por que necesitan las armas pero a la señal de ya- dijo Ember terminando de leer el pergamino

-Eso sí que esta súper híper mega mal- dijo Pinkie

-¿Quieres dejar de decir eso?- grito Rainbow

-Lo siento- dijo Pinkie riendo traviesamente

-Glimmer se acabó el descanso... los caballeros necesitan sus armas- dijo Birdy

-Estoy agotada… necesitare de su ayuda- dijo Starlight

-Dinos que hacer- dijo Twilight mientras la unicornio rosa reunía a la manes para decirles que es lo que tienen que hacer mientras la unicornio plateada observaba

-El tiempo de las ponys se les está acabando, si no regresan el poder de esas armas no quiero ni imaginarme lo que el Inquisidor o la Marine les vaya a hacer a nuestro héroes... ¿lo lograran nuestras amigas?... ¿la Marine lograra su objetivo?, ¿Blueblood saldrá victorioso?, ¿o el inquisidor lograra matar a los caballeros?, ¿qué es lo que le pasara con Arpeggio? ¿morirá a garras de los Galaxy?, ¿o se las ingeniara para escapar?, ¿Cadence seguirá siendo la misma perra, engreída?, ¿Shunk Kisaragi volverá a ver a los Galaxy?... ¿se vengara de ellos?, ¿y que pasara con Ventus?, ¿cómo reaccionara Fluttershy al saber que Selina estuvo ligando con él?... no se pierdan el próximo capitulo ¿el poder legendario... regresara?-

-Mando saludos a mis seguidores favoritos que nos están leyendo... Silverwolf, Renaspyro, Brodek117, Comet Galaxy y por supuesto nuestro querido Shunk Kisaragi que donde quiera que este, espero que este se encuentre bien claro, después de lo que paso y ojala nos volvamos a ver, te mando un gran beso- dijo Ember lanzando un beso en el aire -y hasta pronto- decía ella despidiéndose


	15. El poder legendario ¿regresara?

**_*Capitulo 15: El poder legendario... ¿regresara?_**

Dentro de las ruinas del Nabucodonosor en el despacho privado del Merobingeano

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi Aspros?- gritaba Arpeggio quien se encontraba todo lastimado colgado de cabeza atado con cadenas mientras Lord Draco y su pandilla disfrutaban ese momento

-Tu y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente!- grito Aspros

-Si es por el cargamento de especias que te robe en el pasado, te juro que por esta que te iba a pagar todo- dijo Arpeggio

-Eso se las de haber dicho a otros carteles cuando te juntaste con ellos ¿verdad?- comento Deuteros

-¿De qué hablas?... siempre fui leales a ustedes- dijo el Merobingeano

-Lealtad mis huevos... eres el lorito más traicionero de todos los tiempos!- grito Deuteros -dime una cosa… ¿a cuántos carteles has traicionado en tu larga vida?-

-Bastantes diría yo... de algo tengo que sobrevivir... ustedes no tienen idea de lo que tuve que pasar para ganarme este respeto- dijo Arpeggio

-Chantajeando a otros no es para ganar respeto, lo único que harás es que te mátennos- dijo Aspros

-No es mi culpa que este mundo esté lleno de secretos… de los más oscuros que hay... yo lo único que hago es escuchar, la criaturas sufren con esos secretos, yo solo escucho... ya que eso es lo que necesitan de un amigo para que se recuperen de esa culpa que tienen, no es mi culpa que le esté sacando provecho a esto- dijo Arpeggio mientras Aspros le soltaba otro puñetazo en la cara

-Déjenlo en paz!- grito Candy que también estaba atada

-Mira niña… mejor tu ni hables o te ira muy mal- dijo Kandor amenazándolo con una pistola

-"Aspros… ¿esta ahí?"- pregunto Selina en el transmisor del Kirin azul

-Si… aquí estoy, ¿qué paso mi reina?, aquí estoy fuerte y claro- contesto el alterado

-¿Selina?... ¿Selina eres tú?... por favor ayúdame!- gritaba el loro

-"¿Ese es Arpeggio?"- pregunto la batpony

-Así es mi vida, tenemos aquí al maldito traidor de Arpeggio- dijo Aspros -¿no te da gusto?-

-Por favor Selina yo le era leal a tus hermanos... mis más sincero pésame por cierto- dijo Arpeggio -no merecían morir de esa forma- decía mirando a Aspros

-"Que tierno de tu parte... pero la verdad yo no puedo hacer nada por ti"- dijo Selina -"es cierto que eras devoto a los Crossheart pero... sin más lo recuerdo también le eras devoto a los Livingheart"-

-Pero los Crossheart eran mis carteles favoritos- dijo Arpeggio -te lo ruego Selina, hazlo por tus hermanos que murieron a garras de este pu... alterado que estoy viendo aquí!-

-Que te calles cab...- grito Aspros

-Sálvame Selina!- dijo Arpeggio

-"A mí me vale si vives o mueres... no me importas, si quieres vivir arréglatelas con Aspros... pero te deseo suerte, bye"- dijo Selina cortando llamada

-Muy bien ahora… ¿qué le hare a este loro?- preguntaba el Kirin azul marino pensativo

-Señor Arpeggio… le prometo que lo sacare de aquí!- grito Candy

-Cállate, que no me dejas concentrar!... ¿lo hiervo en aceite?... ¿se lo doy a los lobos de madera como aperitivo?- dijo Aspros

-Malditos sean!... si le hacen algo los voy a matar!- gritaba Candy

-Pobres lobos, los mataras de una infección en el estómago- dijo Deuteros haciendo reír a su hermano

-Ustedes abominaciones del mal no les tengo miedo!- gritaba la grifo

-Si es cierto, hay que cuidar el medio ambiente- dijo Aspros

-Malditos sean!... les juro que si le hacen algo al señor Merobingeano los voy a...- Kandor ya harto de la grifo que no paraba de hablar y hablar tomo su pistola disparándole justo en la cabeza matándola

-Caaaandyyyy!- gritaba Arpeggio

-Lo siento pero ya me tenía harta- dijo Kandor guardando el arma -desháganse del cuerpo- en eso dos mercenarios se llevaron el cuerpo sin vida de la asistente del Merobingeano lejos de allí

-Malditos sean alterados!- dijo Arpeggio

-No chilles cab... total muy pronto estarás con ella- dijo Aspros sonriendo malvadamente -ya sé cómo desasirme de ti-

Mientras tanto, en el Castillo de la Amistad

-Carajo!- grito Starlight parando a su hechizo ya que no había resultado alguno

-¿Cuantas veces lo hemos intentando?- pregunto Rainbow agotada al igual que las demás

-Ni con nuestra magia es suficiente como para revivir las armas legendarias- dijo Rarity

-Maldita sea… ¿porque nos tiene que pasar esto justo ahora que los caballeros las necesitan?- dijo Twilight

-Twilight nena, tranquilízate- dijo Ember haciendo aparecer un bote con agua dándosela a ella, el cual comenzó a beberla -mi humano y los demás no necesitan depender de las armas siempre, ellos saben cuidarse bien-

-Sabemos que son fuertes pero esos de la Marine son bastante rudos- dijo Applejack mientras Twilight le lazaba el bote el cual la vaquera lo atrapo dándole un trago

-Y la Galatic Klaww es peor- dijo Rarity mientras tomaba el bote con su magia dándole un trago

-¿Porque la marine arresto a Ventus?- pregunto Fluttershy triste

-Apuesto que esa dama de hierro encontró alguna forma para incriminarlo con todo lo relacionado con su pasado Fluttershy- dijo Rainbow enojada mientras Rarity le pasaba el bote con agua dándole un trago para después dárselo a Fluttershy

-La Marine está planeando una conspiración con tal de hundir a nuestros caballeros, ellos harían lo que sea con tal de llevarlos ante la justicia- dijo Pinkie seriamente sacando un cupcake de su crin comiéndoselo mientras le pasaban el agua

-¿A poco son así de crueles esos tipos?- pregunto Birdy

-Es cierto que la Marine es algo estricta en eso… pero lo hacemos por el bien de la nación- dijo un Seapony llegando al lugar, reconociéndolo la manes al instante

-Agente Straam- dijeron las manes al unísono

-Hello again my little ponys- dijo el Seapony saludándolas

-¿Que está haciendo un soldado de la Marine aquí?- dijo Birdy amenazándolo con su rifle

-Tranquila Birdy… baja el arma, esta de nuestro lado- dijo Fluttershy

-¿De verdad?- pregunto la pegaso azul cielo

-Sé que te sonara raro, pero este apuesto caballeros nos está ayudando- dijo Rarity haciéndole ojitos

-El famoso agente Straam finalmente lo conozco, mucho gusto soy Ember Paint- dijo la unicornio plateada presentándose

-El placer es todo mío, capitana de la guardia real- dijo Straam

-Excapitana... ahora soy un caballero real- dijo Ember

-¿Un royal knight?... amazing-

-¿A qué se debe su visita agente?- pregunto Twilight

-Vine a ver ¿cómo va con la misión?, con la búsqueda de la exesposa de Galaxy- dijo Straam

-De hecho estamos en una situación muy delicada- dijo Twilight

-¿Whats wrong?- pregunto Straam

-Resulta que sus compañeros de la Marine arrestaron a nuestros amigos los caballeros de la realeza y ahora mismo los están cazando como si fueran perros- dijo Pinkie sonriéndole -ah y sin olvidar al Inquisidor que también esta ahi-

-Las princesas llegaran en cualquier momento y para ese entonces ya tenemos que revivir estas armas- dijo Rainbow

-¿El Inquisidor y la Marine?... se ve que sus royal knights les gusta divertirse a lo grande- dijo Straam

-¿Conoce usted al Inquisidor?- pregunto Applejack

-Is that criminal very, very dangerous- dijo Straam

-Si ya nos dimos cuenta de ello- comento Rarity

-¿Y usted no puede decirle a la dama de hierro que...?-

-Anfortunable Fluttershy… no puedo hacer nada, Cero es de esas yeguas que no descansaran hasta atrapar a los criminales- dijo Straam

-Bueno, hay que volver a hacer el hechizo… tenemos que revivir esas armas cuando antes- dijo Twilight -Starlight-

-Si Twilight- dijo Glimmer obedeciendo

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, en los Tribunales

-Dejen de estar estorbando!- grito Ventus golpeando a una pony hada con fuerza hasta dejarla inconsciente

-Woow… se ve que te pasaste- dijo Ignos viéndola en el piso toda ensangrentada

-Di al menos que no la mate- dijo Ventus

-Esos malditos no paran de molestar- dijo Rockaid revisando a los soldados que estaban inconscientes -y son más agresivos a cada rato- en eso un perro blanco llega reuniéndose con Ignos

-Reyzord-

-Guau- el unicornio azul reviso lo que tenía en la espalda viendo una nota que decía "ojala les sirva de ayuda atte. Shining" –es de Armor, amigos… tomen- dijo Ignos lanzándoles sus hombreras a cada uno

-Genial… nuestras armaduras- dijo Rockaid poniéndoles al igual que el resto

-Gracias Reyzord, retírate- dijo Ventus haciendo que el perro se retirara

-Hay que irnos de aquí, tenemos que alcanzar a Azrael- dijo Tennessee tomando un rifle de asalto inspeccionándolo para ver si lo podía usar -esto servirá-

-Tomen unas armas de esos soldados y vámonos- dijo Ventus agarrando una lanza de doble filo el cual lo partió por la mitad convirtiéndola en dos espadas

-Granadas explosivas… y miren que tenemos aquí, una resortera- dijo Rockaid revisando a un grifo, guardándolo –debe ser mi día de suerte-

-Caballeros en marcha!- grito Ignos con una cadena con una bola metálica chica, mientras se adentraban en el agujero que había ahí dejando los tribunales

Dentro de unas cavernas con cristales

-¿Cómo fue que termine aquí?- pregunto Azrael explorando la zona -no hay rastros de calor… ¿o ese maldito escapo o ya está muerto?- revisando en su casco

-El que terminara muerto serás tu- decía la voz del Inquisidor el cual disparo con su rifle francotirador el cual el alicornio se dio cuenta esquivándolo

-Maldito cobarde… sal de donde quiera que estés!- gritaba Azrael buscándolo por todas partes, pero solo veía cristales a su alrededor, rápidamente volvió a esquivar una bala que provino de otra dirección -rayos está usando este entorno a su favor para esconderse y no puedo encontrar rastros de calor corporal... ¿será por ese traje que tiene?-

-¿Qué pasa viajero… no te gusta cómo ataco?- el Inquisidor volvió a disparar varias veces pero esta vez Azrael invoca su espada golpeando cada bala mientras el sicario se movía de diferente lugar para atacarlo, tomando botellas de su cinturón, arrojándoselas al alicornio, el cual esquivaba evitando las explosiones que se producían al contacto con el suelo

-Este sujeto se adapta bien en las sombras… tengo que sacarlo de aquí y pedirle ayuda a los caballeros- comento Azrael volando en diferentes parte esquivando bala

-Si piensas que los caballeros podrán ayudarte, pues te equivocas- dijo el sicario

-¿De que estas hablando?- pregunto el alicornio morado oscuro

-Digamos que les está esperando un pequeño regalito que deje para ellos- dijo el alicornio disparando con su rifle mientras se comunicaba con su casco -ya sabes que hacer-

-"Enterado Inquisidor"- respondía una voz misteriosa

En la finca Galaxy

-Me lleva la chin... ¿en qué demonios me metí?... gastar mi dinero para... ayudar al inquisidor en algo que ocupa- decía Darsy caminando por las sala desesperadamente

-¿Problemas con el dinero Darsy?- comento Selina presentándose

-Esto no es asunto tuyo Selina!- grito la pony morada oscuro

-Uhhh que mal genio... ¿qué pasa… acaso Deuteros no te ha tocado el día de hoy?... lo olvide ya no te toca- dijo Selina -ya que lo único que él desea es que te largues de aquí-

-Y eso es lo que he deseado desde hace tiempo pero como puedes ver... no me iré sin mi hijo!- grito Darsy en esa última parte -estoy harta de que mi suegra no me deje estar cerca de mi hijo y de esos fenómenos sobre todo al que tengo como marido, en especial de ti-

-Y pensar que me caías tan bien- dijo Selina con sarcasmo sentándose en un sofá

-Esperaba que por lo menos si traía al Inquisidor aquí, Deuteros me daría la oportunidad de irme pero sabes lo que me dijo..."vete de aquí pero a mi hijo me lo dejas"- dijo la yegua imitándolo -me trata horrible como si fuera una mala madre-

-Es que eres una horrible madre- dijo Selina -¿qué esperabas?... por tu culpa insultabas a su otro hijo, te burlabas de el con su madre muerta, te valía madre todo. Incluso llegaste a insultar a Livingheart, tanto así que se fue por tu culpa encab... a tu marido... terminando aquí en Equestria... además ha Charmy no lo pelas para nada-

-Le presto mucha atención a mi hijo, le doy todo el amor como todo una madre!- gritaba ella

-Ni siquiera lo conoces- dijo Selina

-Lo conozco perfectamente bien- dijo Darsy

-Haber… ¿cuál es su comida favorita?- pregunto Selina

-Yo... este...-

-¿Cual su pasatiempo favorito?- pregunto Selina

-Ehh...-

-¿Qué es lo que quiere ser de grande?- pregunto la batpony dejando muda a Darsy -ves... tal vez tú seas una yegua de negocios pero ni siquiera conoces a tu hijo-

-Tu si lo has de conocer- decía Darsy con sarcasmo

-Su comida favorita son los nachos con mucho queso, su pasatiempo favorito es jugar con su padre, y quiere llegar a ser de gran jugador de fut-beis- dijo Selina -incluso Groonz que lleva poco tiempo aquí lo conoce mejor que tu-

-No me hagas enca... Selina por que tu también tuviste la culpa de que Livingheart se fuera de aquí, ¿que no te acuerdas la veces que intentabas matar a la hijas de Aspros incluyendo a su mujer?, ¿y todo por qué?... por los celitos de pin... yegua calenturienta que tenías, ya que Aspros tiene tantas yeguas para que les abra las piernas tratándote a ti como la sobra de mierda que eres- al decir eso Darsy, Selina rápidamente se levanta del sofá y le mete un cachetadon en la cara

-TE PROHIBO QUE ME HABLES ASI DE ESA MANERA IMBECIL!- gritaba Selina -porque te juro que te volare ese pin... hocico que tienes maldita teibolera de segunda, porque eso es lo que eres en realidad una maldita bailarina de segunda que de no ser por Deuteros que te saco de ahí, te estarían violando pen...-

-No porque estas esperando un bastardo de Aspros significa que estés a salvo, soy capaz de abrirte el vientre y sacarte ese parasito de ahí!- grito Darsy amenazándola

-No necesito de Aspros para defender a mi criatura- amenazo Selina apuntándole con su báculo -si me tocas un solo pelo a mi o a mi hijo te mato- decía mientras las yeguas se veían con odio

-¿Porque tanto escandálalo?, por todos los cielos... ¿porque tanto grito?, ¿qué está pasando Darsy, Selina?- dijo Sunflower llegando

-Nada doña Sun… solo que ya no aguanto a esa piruja- dijo Selina desapareciendo su arma

-Siempre yo… tu fuiste la que empe...-

-Suficiente Darsy… largo de aquí las dos, órale váyanse a otro lado que no las quiero ver- ordeno Sunflower, las yeguas no dijeron nada yéndose por caminos diferentes -¿qué voy a hacer con estas mujeres?- preguntaba ella

-Odio esta casa- dijo Darsy en los corredores de la finca -ya verán los Galaxy, me iré de aquí con mi hijo quieran o no-

Mientras tanto

-Están aquí… puedo sentirlos- dijo Ignos con los caballeros explorando las cavernas, iluminando el camino con su cuerno

-¿Y si mejor nos separamos?- pregunto Rockaid

-Eso es lo que quiere el Inquisidor… matarnos por separado- comento Ventus -permanezcan juntos-

-¿Espero que ese chico de Azrael este bien?- pregunto Tennessee

-Se ve que tiene experiencia en esto- dijo Ignos

-¿Y tú como sabes?- pregunto Rockaid

-No lo sé, solo lo presiento- dijo el unicornio azul continuando con su trayecto cuando de pronto vieron una sombra extraña acercándose a ellos

-¿Qué es eso de haya?- pregunto Tennessee viendo como esa sombra se acercaba a ellos lentamente, Ignos ilumino aquel ser que se avecinaba a nuestros héroes mostrando su aspecto

-Ustedes no pasaran de aquí- dijo un minotauro bípedo color café claro de grandes cuernos portando una especie de armadura parecida a la del Inquisidor, pero esta era de color gris oscuro, portando una pechera con el engranaje partido a la mitad, brazos al descubierto mostrando unos tatuajes que eran unas líneas de color azul cielo portando unos guanteletes gruesos y pesados

-Un minotauro, genial- dijo Rockaid -¿y que se supone que eres tú?-

-Por juzgar por tu apariencia y esos atuendos... ¿estas relacionado con el Inquisidor?- pregunto Ventus

-Mi nombre es Megahorn y esta será su tumba- dijo el minotauro tomando una vara de acero de su espalda invocando una hoja mágica color dorado dándole forma a un hacha -haaaaa- Megahorn golpeo el suelo abriendo una grieta hacia los caballeros el cual se hicieron a un lado

-Ese tipo es fuerte- dijo Ventus en el aire sorprendido de ver la grieta que dejo ese minotauro

-Y no han visto nada!- grito Megahorn comenzado a atacar a Ignos con su hacha pero este escapaba de los ataques contratacando con la cadena que portaba golpeándolo con la bola

-Para ser tan grande te mueves bien- dijo Ignos sin dejar de golpearon -pero no eres tan rápido como yo- decía dándole un último golpe en la cara pero la criatura atrapa la bola de acero con sus dientes el cual lo tritura sin ningún problemas -este si es de buen comer-

-Déjalo!- grito Rockaid disparando las bombas con su resortera dándole en todo el cuerpo, pero Megahorn no sentía dolor absoluto caminando sin problemas con el enano el cual este usa su hacha para cortarle la cabeza pero rápidamente el enano golpea su hombrera invocando su armadura deteniendo el ataque con sus cascos

-Niño!- dijo Tennessee viendo como los cascos de Rockaid comenzaron a sangrarle

-Quizás tu armadura resista mi hacha, pero tu cuerpo no- dijo Megahorn en eso vio un resplandor en la cueva viendo a los tres caballeros portando sus armaduras mágicas

-Te voy a lijar esos cuernos!- dijo Tennessee disparando con su rifle pero las balas no le hacían daño, sonriendo malvadamente, acto seguido le dio una patada al enano usando su hacha lanzando un corte de energia el cual lanzo a los caballeros contra el suelo

-Jajaja…. ¿cuál de ustedes quiere morir primero?- preguntaba el minotauro

-Ese vas a ser tú!- grito Ventus atacando con sus espadas pero el minotauro contratacaba con su hacha, golpeándolo varias veces en su cuerpo

-Esas armas inútiles no me harán ni cosquillas- decía Megahorn aplicando fuerza a Ventus quien trataba de resistirse

-Aura Sphere!- grito Ignos lanzando su esfera mágica al minotauro pero este lo detiene con su hacha -ahora Ven-

-Si!- grito Ventus atacándolo pero para sorpresa de los caballeros el minotauro hizo aparecer otro filo mágico del otro extremo de su arma atacando a Ventus y a la vez apartaba la esfera mágica golpeando sin querer a Tennessee

-Ese sujeto se ve que tiene sus truquitos- comento el vaquero

-Aún tengo otros truquitos bajos la mangas- decía Megahorn sonriendo malvadamente mientras los caballeros volvían a atacarlo

Mientras tanto en el Castillo de la Amistad

-Maldita sea... nada!- gritaba Twilight viendo las armas en el mismo estado oxidadas, dañadas y viejas mientras Starlight se recostaba en el suelo ya que había usado mucha de su magia

-Las princesas llegaran pronto y no tenemos armas para entregarles- dijo Birdy

-¿Que haremos ahora?- pregunto Fluttershy toda triste

-Necesitamos más tiempo- comento Straam

-Sigan con el hechizo… voy a ayudar a los caballeros- dijo Ember concentrándose

-De acuerdo Ember... ten mucho cuidado cariño- dijo Rarity mientras la unicornio plateada les sonreía

-Permítame ir con usted, si tienen problemas con la Marine tal vez yo pueda hacer algo- comento Straam

-Sujétese de mí y no se suelte- el Seapony obedeció y ambos desaparecía al instante

-Hay que seguir, no podemos rendirnos- dijo Twilight mientras las manes seguían con el hechizo

-(¿Que tanto está pasando haya Azrael?)- decía Birdy de pensativa

Regresando a las cavernas

-Maldito cobarde, da la cara!- dijo Azrael

-Aquí estoy- dijo el Inquisidor atacando al alicornio con su sable oscuro mientras que este se protegía con su espada mágica

-¿Por fin te cansaste de atacarme por la espalda?- dijo el alicornio moviéndose ágilmente, golpeándolo varias veces en todo su cuerpo tumbándolo al suelo el cual comenzó a agrietarse

-Yo solo hago mi trabajo- dijo el Inquisidor levantándose, esquivando la espada de Azrael mientras lo golpea en la cara ocultándose en la oscuridad

-No otra vez!- gritaba el alicornio morado oscuro disparando con su rifle intentando darle al Inquisidor -deja de esconderte- en eso el Inquisidor aparece atacándolo por la espalda, dejándole una cicatriz en el lomo, ocultándose en las sombras

-Aaaahhrrgg- gritaba Azrael de dolor mientras el inquisidor aparecía enfrente de él, golpeándolo en todo su cuerpo dándole una patada en la cara, el cual lo mando a estrellarse con unas rocas

-Eres mío!- grito el Inquisidor a punto de matarlo con su sable pero Azrael desaparece mágicamente, apareciendo en otro lugar disparando de su rifle, el sicario ve eso esquivando los proyectiles que lanzaba intentando partirlo en dos al alicornio, pero Azrael acciona la cierra de su rifle protegiéndose mientras las chispas salían

-Te partiré en dos!- grito Azrael pero el inquisidor toma una botella de su cinturón y se lo estrella en pleno casco, nublándole la vista, escapando de él, ocultándose en las sombras otra vez mientras este abría su casco para ver -maldito tramposo-

En otra parte de las cavernas

-¿No me digan que ese es su poder?- pregunto Megahorn lanzando a los caballeros en el aire mientras los golpeaba con sus puños

-Es inútil, no podemos atacarlo de frente- dijo Ventus -tendremos que atacar a larga distancia-

-Tennessee, Rockaid todo suyo- dijo Ignos mientras el vaquero y el enano se preparaban para atacar

-No se los permitiré… Puños Cohete- las dos manos del minotauro se desprendieron lanzando como cohetes acompañados de una cadena que los sujetaba ambas manos dando un golpe directo a los dos caballeros

-Este tipo pega como mula- dijo Rockaid adolorido

-Sus manos son metal puro- dijo Tennessee atontado mientras las manos del minotauro regresaban con su dueño

-Puños Cohete- Megahorn volvió a hacer lo mismo atacando ahora a Ignos y a Ventus quienes se hacían aun lado esquivando, Megahorn vio eso moviendo las cadenas con sus brazos usando sus manos como bolas de hierro intentando golpearlos

-Romperé esas cadenas- dijo Ignos formando una espada de hielo, esquivando un puño, cortando la cadena pero para sorpresa del unicornio, la espada de hielo se rompió primero -imposible- decía eso mientras Megahorn le da un cabezazo para después irse contra Ventus

-Aquí voy!- grito Megahorn saltando y envistiendo al pegaso el cual no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, acto seguido le suelta un puñetazo en el lomo y lo manda al suelo

-Ven!- grito Ignos enojándose mientras atacaba a Megahorn salvajemente, pero el minotauro le da un puñetazo en el estómago seguido de un golpe en la nuca

-Pronto dejaran de sufrir- dijo Megahorn con su hacha para cortarle la cabeza a Ignos quien estaba boca abajo

-Ignos!- gritaron los caballeros

-Muere!- grito Megahorn dándole el golpe final cuando de pronto, alguien aparece mágicamente deteniendo el ataque con un escudo mágico tanto el minotauro como los caballeros se sorprendieron de saber quién era

-Deja en paz a mi hermano!- grito una Ember furiosa –Beowulf!- la unicornio invoca sus espinilleras y guanteletes de luz el cual termino dándole un puñetazo en la cara al minotauro, que termino lanzando contra unos cristales que había ahí

-Hermana- dijo Ignos feliz de verla mientras los caballeros se reunían con ella

-Parece que llegue justo a tiempo… como siempre- dijo Ember muy seria

-Qué bueno que llegaste Paint, ese sujeto nos tenía comiendo tierra- dijo Rockaid

-Agente Straam… es bueno volver a verlo- dijo Ventus

-No hay tiempo para saludos, como puedo ver, se están enfrentando a Megahorn- comento es Seapony

-¿Lo conoce?- pregunto Tennessee

-Así es, él es un criminal con mucha fuerza y agilidad- dijo Straam -where is that Marine?- pregunto el

-Les dimo su merecido en los tribunales, pero algo me dice que vendrán mas- dijo Tennesee

-Eso ténganlo por seguro- dijo Straam

-¿Y el Inquisidor?- pregunto Paint

-Azrael está enfrentándose a el- comento Ignos, en eso una explosión hubo emergiendo de ahí un minotauro caminando hacia ellos

-Ahí viene ese monstro y no esta tan feliz que digamos- comento Rockaid

-Voy a revisar la zona a ver que ningún miembro de la Marine se vaya contra ustedes evitando que tengan tantos problemas- dijo Straam yéndose

-Mil gracias agente- dijo Ignos

-Vayan a ayudar al alicornio- dijo Ember

-¿Y qué hay de ti?- pregunto Ventus

-Yo me encargare de lijarle los cuernos a este buey- dijo Ember chocando sus guanteletes de forma maliciosa

-No podrás con él, nos necesitas- dijo Ventus

-No estás en posición para discutirlo soldado- dijo Ember -ya váyanse... ¿qué esperan?-

-Ella tienen razón, nuestra prioridad es el Inquisidor- dijo Ignos

-Mucho cuidado Paint... caballeros muévanse- dijo Ventus avanzando con los demás

-Lamentaras el haberme golpeado de esa manera!- gritaba Megahorn corriendo hacia ella

-Tú no eres nadie para intimidarme- dijo Ember corriendo hacia el chocando con los puños de este causando una explosión mágica, dándole inicio a una lluvia de golpes entre los contrincantes

En otra parte de las cavernas

-No eres tan fuerte que digamos- dijo el Inquisidor golpeando en todo su cuerpo del alicornio mientras trataba de defenderse pero fue inútil, el Inquisidor lo tenía agarrado del cuello -di buenas noches-

-El que dirá buenas noches… serás tú!- Ignos apareció mágicamente, golpeándolo en la espalda del alicornio pera después agarrarlo de las alas y lanzarlo por el aire donde Ventus lo intercepta en el aire dándole un golpe en la cara lanzándolo con Rockaid quien le lanzo una bomba, el Inquisidor ve eso y se recupera en el aire mientras que Tennessee en otro lado apunta con su arma y dispara explotando la bomba justo en la cara del sicario quien fue lanzado a un cristal que había ahí, quedándose pegado

-¿Te encuentras bien viajero?- pregunto Ventus levantándolo

-Ya era hora de que llegaran- Azrael agradecido

-Si bueno... tuvimos un obstáculo enorme en el camino- dijo Tennessee mientras veían al Inquisidor descendiendo al suelo

-¿No me digan que vencieron a Megahorn?- pregunto el sicario

-A decir verdad no… alguien nos ayudó- dijo Tennessee

-Mi hermana se está encargando de ese sujeto- dijo Ignos

-¿Tu hermana?- preguntaba el sicario -"El Arma Y"-

-¿Arma Y?- pregunto Azrael

-El guerrero que estaba destinado, a destruir Canterlot para ser exactos- dijo el Inquisidor invocando su espada

-Eso fue en el pasado, ahora ella es un caballero real- dijo Ignos

-El arma Y debe ser destruida al igual que ustedes!- grito el Inquisidor corriendo hacia ellos continuando con el combate

En otro parte de las cavernas

-Muévanse señores… esos criminales deben estar por aquí- dijo Cero acompañado de todo un ejército -recuerden los quiero vivos y si tienen que aplicar fuerza bruta, lo hacen-

-Si comandante- dijeron la Marine mientras cruzaban por un puente de rocas en un acantilado, a lo lejos de ahí

-Dammit, la dama de hierro va por los caballeros... y no puedo permitir que los atrapen, ya que ellos aún me siguen siendo útiles…- comento Straam observando -tendré que atrasarlos un poco- el Seapony concentro energia en sus brazos saliéndole de ahí unas cuchillas de energia color aqua -espero que funcione- Straam cruzo los brazos lanzando las cuchillas, desprendiéndose de sus brazos yéndose a la Marine las cuchillas, pasaron cortando el puente partiéndolo, comenzando a derrumbarse

-Retrocedan ahora!- grito Cero volando haciendo retroceder al grupo, viendo como el puente caía evitándoles el paso -maldita sea!- gritaba la pony hada

-¿Que hacemos ahora comandante?- pregunto una cebra

-Podremos cruzar volando- dijo una grifo

-No dejare a mi equipo atrás, buscaremos otro camino no nos separaremos, es lo que los criminales quieren- dijo Cero yéndose a otro lado junto con sus soldado

-Lo hice- dijo el Seapony levantando sus brazos, regresándole las cuchillas de energia -eso los retrasara un poco me pregunto… ¿cómo les irán a los royal knights?- preguntaba Straam

Regresando con la estrella de esta historia

-¿Esos son todos tus golpes?... me das tanta lastima- dijo Ember aplicándole una llave al minotauro agarrándole los brazos por atrás lastimándolo

-No has visto nada!- grito Megahorn dándole con la nuca a la capitana, acto seguido le dio una lluvia de golpes, pero la unicornio plateada reacciona rápidamente y los detiene sin ningún problema pero fue recibida por un golpe justo en la cara -¿qué te pareció eso perra?-

-Nada mal- dijo Ember sonriéndole malvadamente -prueba el mío!- grito la caballera soltándole un puñetazo en el estómago, sacándole todo el aire al minotauro, tambaleándose

-Aaahrrrggg- gritaba el minotauro de dolor enojándose -Puños Cohete- el monstro lanzo sus puños a ella pero los detiene con sus garras luminosas, Megahorn sonreía malvadamente abriendo sus puños para atrapar a Ember trayéndosela a ella -pagaras por eso- decía el toro preparando sus cuernos para una cornada pero la unicornio plateada rápidamente lo patea en la quijada liberándose

-Aaaahhh- Ember soltó una variedad de puñetazos y patadas, liberando ráfagas de luz el cual comenzaron a lastimar al minotauro terminando con una patada en la mejilla el cual termino lanzándolo al suelo dejando un camino de tierra con su cara

-Ahora si me hiciste enojar!- grito Megahorn invocando su hacha, atacándola

-No necesito esquivarlo- dijo Ember deteniendo el ataque con una sola garra de sus Beowulf, sorprendiendo al minotauro el cual volvió a atacarla varias veces con el arma deteniendo cada ataque con la punta de sus garras -¿no me digas que ese es todo tu poder?-

-Deja de burlarte de mí... no conoces todo mi poder!- grito Megahorn haciéndose para atrás liberando energia de su cuerpo -¿quieres ver mi poder?... te enseñare mi poder- decía el minotauro cargando sus cuernos con energia rojo sangre, haciéndolos más grandes y más filosos -Gran Cuerno!- decía soltando una ráfaga de energia con la forma de un toro

-Aaahhhhh- gritaba ella recibiendo todo su poder creando una explosión de energia

-¿Que te pareció eso?- dijo el minotauro sonriendo malvadamente mientras veía como la pony caía al suelo con heridas graves sin movimiento alguno -es una buena yegua y quédate muerta- dijo el minotauro caminando como si nada cuando de pronto una espadas espectrales color azul cielo aparecieron del cielo evitando que el minotauro se moviera -¿qué está pasando?-

-Veo que eres sorprendente- dijo Ember levantándose como si nada con heridas graves

-¿Aun vives?- grito el minotauro sorprendido y más aun quedo impactado al ver como la heridas de la unicornio se curaban por si solas -tu heridas…-

-De no ser por mi hechizo de sanación, yo estaría muerta- dijo Ember como si nada -Sable Yamato- decía invocando ahora su sable, acto seguido la unicornio fue rodeada por una energia plateada invocando ocho espadas a su alrededor -haaaaa- Ember desaparece mágicamente frente al minotauro

-¿Dónde te metiste?- pregunto el minotauro, de pronto el mostró vio como unas cortes mágicos aparecían ante él, comenzando a lastimar al minotauro quien se protegía con su hacha pero debido a la velocidad de la unicornio plateada, este recibía daño

-Debo admitirlo… eres un adversario muy fuerte- dijo Ember apareciendo mágicamente guardando su sable -pero aun así te venceré-

-Tú también eres una oponente admirable- dijo el minotauro sonriendo con mucha confianza -pero es una lástima que este combate se tenga que posponer- Megahorn invoco su hacha enterrándola en el piso abriendo una grieta en el lugar

-¿Que rayos?- dijo Ember mientras comenzaba a caer en la grieta acto seguido el minotauro volvió a golpear el techo del lugar donde cientos de cristales cayeron cubriendo a la grieta donde estaba la unicornio plateada atrapándola

-Te veré después caballero real- dijo el minotauro alejándose

-Rayos... me confié demasiado y deje que ese sujeto me atrapara- dijo Ember mirando arriba, viendo que estaba todo cubierto de restos de cristales dando entender que estaba atrapada completamente -creo que es hora de utilizar un poco de magia- la unicornio plateada concentro magia de su cuerno desapareciendo de ahí, y mágicamente apareciendo justo donde peleo -una vez más mis marcas mágicas sirvieron de algo- dijo Ember pisando su marca mágica -Megahorn se ha ido pero el inquisidor aún sigue aquí... genial este paso está bloqueado- dijo ella viendo el lugar bloqueado con rocas -tardare mucho en atravesarlo con mi magia... tendré que buscar otro camino- dijo ella yéndose a otro lado

En el Castillo de la Amistad

-Twilight, chicas, ya estamos aquí- dijo Celestia llegando con Luna y Cadence

-Princesas bienvenidas- dijo Rarity con las demás en los corredores del castillo

-Espero que hayan logrado su cometido- dijo Luna

-¿Donde esta Twilight?- pregunto Cadence buscándola

-Está en la biblioteca- dijo Applejack -dijo que quería estar sola-

-Decía que quería quitarse el olor a fracaso- dijo Pinkie

-¿No me digan que no hubo resultados?- pregunto Cadence

-Fue un fracaso total- dijo Rarity acompañada de una Glimmer muy débil recargada en un cojín dormida profundamente

-¿Creí que iban a ir, al árbol de la armonía?- pregunto Celestia

-Y fuimos haya, pero el árbol se enojó con nosotras- dijo Rarity

-Así es, Ember nos dijo que el árbol estaba molesto debido a que usaron los elementos para crear las armas legendarias por lo tanto nos mandó a la chin...-

-Pinkie!- grito Applejack

-Pues así lo dice Rockaid- dijo Pinkie

-Así que decidimos dar una parte, dimos nuestra sangre para intentar revivir esas armas- dijo Rarity mostrando su casco vendado

-Y Starlight utilizo todos sus hechizos de regeneración que sabía pero por alguna razón siento que les falta algo... no sé qué es pero tengo esa sensación- decía Fluttershy -pobre Starlight se ve tan agotada- dijo la pegaso amarilla dándole una manta para que no le diera frio

-Vamos a ver a Twilight- dijo Luna

-Pasen- dijo Applejack mientras las princesas entraban al lugar ahí se encontraron a una Twilight triste mirando aquella armas que seguían en ese mismo estado

-Lo he intentado todo... por más que me he esforzado... no he podido conseguir... revivir estas armas- dijo Twilight toda triste

-Twilight… sé que te has esforzado bastante, pero no puedes rendirte aun- dijo Celestia acercándose

-Los caballeros corren peligro- dijo Luna

-¿Pero qué quieren que haga?- grito Twilight desesperadamente -me siento toda una inútil, mis amigas dieron su parte, incluso mi estudiante dio lo suyo- decía ella limpiándose las lagrimas

-No digas eso Twilight, has hecho cosas que ninguna pony ha logrado hacer- dijo Cadence animándola -has pasado toda clase de peligros-

-Pero ahora siento que no estoy dando de mi parte... eso... me molesta- dijo Twilight en eso lagrimas que caían de su rostro comenzaron a caer en la Cruz de Combate

-No todos somos perfectos Twilight, debes en cuando una princesa al ver que hay esa clase de problemas... ves a otros que te arreglen tus problemas, sabiendo que tú las causaste, te hace sentir inútil... yo también pase por eso cuando veía a mi hermana siendo la favorita de todos tratando de arreglar todo, mientras yo quedaba en las sombras... me hace sentir inútil- decía Luna comenzando a llorar mientras las lágrimas caían en el Bastón Revolver -¿y miren lo que paso?-

-Tampoco soy perfecta- dijo Cadence tomando el Arco de Gales -siempre tengo miedo de meter la pata un día de estos... cuando sufrí el atentado en el imperio quede en shock, al ver Mapache tendida en el suelo desangrándose mientras mi bebe lloraba y Shining protegiéndome... esto no se compara con lo que viví el día de mi boda... o esa vez al ver a mi pobre Rockaid muerto ese día y sufriendo pesadillas por mi culpa- las lágrimas de Cadence comenzaron a caer en el arco -si algo les llegara a pasar o le pasa algo horrible a mi bebe... me muero-

-Si les sirve de consuelo a todas ustedes... lo admito tampoco no soy tan perfecta princesita que digamos- dijo Celestia mirando el suelo en donde estaban las Keyblades Prometida y Recuerdos Lejanos -no saben todas las estupideces que he hecho, desde que se fue mi madre hasta tomar la corona... yo era joven e hice cosas que no creerían... como el día en que desterré a mi hermana... fue el día más lamentable de mi vida sentí como mi vida se iba... mi madre me dijo que la protegiera y miren como acabo, de seguro Lauren debe estar desilusionada de mi- dijo tristemente la alicornio del día y sus las lágrimas que salían brotando de sus mejillas caían en las Keyblades

-Hermana no sientas culpa de eso... yo fui la que causo esto en primer lugar- dijo Luna poniendo frotando su cara cariñosamente con ella -además el día que vimos a nuestra madre no te dijo nada... ella sonreía felizmente como siempre y estoy seguro que desde la Planicie Celestial está velando por nosotras-

-Gracias Lu...- dijo Celestia

-Eso incluye a ustedes también- dijo Luna mirando a Twilight y a Cadence mientras ellas comenzaron a darse un abrazo grupal

-A pesar de decir nuestras verdades no ayuda en nada esto- dijo Twilight

-Saben algo… no necesitamos de estas armas- dijo Cadence tirando el arco al suelo -encontraremos otra forma de ayudar a los caballeros-

-Para eso somos princesas- dijo Luna

-Y nuestro deber es protegerlos, darle nuestra bendición real- dijo Celestia

-Celestia tiene razón, si las armas no funcionan por mí al carajo, el poder legendario no está en estas armas está en el corazón de los que las portan, sobre todo en el nuestro- dijo Twilight -¿somos o no el poder legendario?- decía la alicornio de la amistad levantando las armas tocando la cruz

-Somos el poder legendario- dijeron las otras princesas al unísono tocando las armas

-Y les vamos a demostrar al Inquisidor, a los Galaxy y cualquier otro traficante que se quiera meter con nuestro reino, que nuestro poder legendario nunca se apagara- dijo Twilight ya muy segura, mientras las princesas sonreían entre si cuando de pronto misteriosamente las armas legendarias comenzaron brillar

-Las armas…- dijo Celestia sorprendida

-Están brillando…- dijo Cadence con la boca abierta mientras las armas brillaban con intensidad en un tono arcoíris

-¿Sera posible que…?- preguntaba Luna

-Eso era lo que le faltaba... a eso se refería la nota en la última parte... el ultimo ingrediente eran nuestras lagrimas- dijo Twilight -nuestras lágrimas de alicornio fueron el ultimo ingrediente... ¿pero no lo entiendo?-

-Tiene sentido… nuestra madre usaba sus lágrimas como medicina para ayudar a otros- dijo Celestia

-Las sangre de tu amigas, más la magia de tu estudiante y nuestras lágrimas de alicornio fueron los ingredientes para... crear un nuevo poder legendario- comento Cadence, en eso la alicornio de la amistad y las demás princesas tomaron las armas el cual comenzaron a brillar más fuerte comenzando a iluminar todo el castillo con ese poder arcoíris

-¿Que está pasando?- pregunto Rainbow junto con las demás manes junto con Birdy

-¿Princesas que sucede?- pregunto Rarity en eso para sorpresa de todas las cuatro princesas desaparecen mágicamente

-Se han ido- dijo Applejack sorprendida

-Pero… ¿a dónde?- pregunto Fluttershy

-¿Y que era ese brillo extraño?- pregunto Birdy

-Eso mi amiga… dará un giro a esta historia- comento Pinkie

En las cuevas una fuerte lucha se llevaba a cabo

-Aaaaahhrrgg- Ventus gritaba de dolor debido a que el inquisidor lo golpea fuertemente en el estómago haciendo que el pegaso rojo lo intentara golpear pero la fuerza de aquel sicario era diferente a comparación del caballero del viento, golpeándolo varias veces en su cuerpo

-Eres un inútil- dijo el Inquisidor en eso Ignos y Azrael atacaban con un Aura Sphere al mismo tiempo, pero el sicario extiende sus alas protegiéndose y regresándoles el ataque

-Vamos enano!- grito Tennessee junto con Rockaid disparando con sus armas

-Espadas Magnéticas- el sicario aleteo sus alas liberando sus cuchillas golpeando a los dos caballeros cayendo al suelo, pero aun así los ponys seguían levantándose

-Ustedes nos saben cuándo rendirse ¿verdad?- dijo el sicario con sus sable oscuro

-Somos caballeros y nosotros nunca nos rendiremos- dijo Ignos con el grupo

-Como ustedes quieran… Sable Oscuro!- grito el inquisidor comenzando a reunir energia -por su gran admiración y todo eso, les daré mi máximo ataque... la gran caída de los alicornio- el sicario libera un corte de energia blanca el cual tomaba forma de alicornios fantasmas dando un ataque directo

-Aaahhrrgg- los ponys gritaron de dolor cayendo al suelo brutalmente pero para sorpresa del Inquisidor ellos aun seguían moviéndose

-Aún se resisten a morir- dijo el sicario

-Como te… dijimos antes… nosotros los caballeros… nunca… nos rendimos…- dijo Rockaid levantándose al igual que los demás

-Aunque nos rompas todos nuestros huesos… nosotros seguiremos luchando- dijo Ventus escupiendo algo de sangre

-Y aunque nos mandes al otro mundo… nuestros espíritus seguirán luchando- dijo Ignos

-Y si vamos a caer… te llevaremos con nosotros- dijo Tennessee

-A mí no me importa morir, pero no dejare que una basura como tu este aterrorizando a los ponys- dijo Azrael

-Pues que lastima… es hora de decir adiós- el sicario saco sus pistolas disparándole a los ponys cuando de pronto un escudo mágico apareció de la nada -un escudo... ¿pero cómo?- pregunto el Inquisidor

-No dejaremos que lastimes a nuestros caballeros- decía Twilight arriba volando junto con las demás princesas

-Princesas!- dijeron los caballeros al unísono

-¿Que están haciendo aqua?- pregunto Ventus -váyanse, es muy peligroso-

-Bien… para mí, porque una vez que acabe con ustedes y cumpla con mi venganza seguirán las princesas- dijo el sicario volando para atacar a Ventus con sus sable

-Ventus cuidado!- gritaron los caballeros

-Ventus Fast recibe esto!- grito Celestia lanzándoles mágicamente una espadas mágicas el cual el pegaso rojo sin pensarlo dos veces las atrapa al instante chocando con el arma del sicario liberando una onda mágica viendo como los dos ponys hacían un forcejeo de armas

-¿Mis Keyblades?- dijo Ventus feliz por tener sus espadas de vuelta brillando como nunca antes

-Caballero del Viento, Prometida y Recuerdos Lejanos han regresado a ti… usa estas armas y derrota al mal- dijo Celestia

-¿Qué clase de poder este?... es idéntico a mi sable oscuro- dijo el sicario

-Es algo más que esto- dijo Ventus pateando al sicario en el estómago lanzándolo en el aire comenzando a volar -te enseñare el poder de un Arma Legendaria!- gritaba el pegaso rojo golpeando tres veces al sicario seguido de un corte mágico el cual lanzo Ventus contra el sicario, pero este se protegió deteniendo el ataque, lanzándolo para otro lado

-¿Arma legendaria dices?- dijo el Inquisidor

-Y no es la única, enano piensa rápido!- grito Cadence arrojándole su arma el cual el niño lo recibió

-Mi arco... genial!- dijo Rockaid emocionado -es bellísima, gracias Cadence- una flecha color azul apareció mágicamente apuntando al Inquisidor disparando

-No me darás- el Inquisidor esquivo la flecha pero lo que no sabía es que la flecha giro mágicamente golpeándolo en el lomo explotándole, cayendo al suelo

-Imposible… yo esquive el ataque, ¿cómo pudo cambiar de dirección?- pregunto el alicornio

-Enano como el Caballero de la Tierra, usa el arco de Gales y usa sus flechas mágicas y elimina a este mal- dijo Cadence

-Así será princesa- dijo Rockaid disparando tres flechas azules golpeando al Inquisidor -y también puedo hacer esto- Rockaid separo su arco convirtiéndolo en sables, corriendo al sicario haciéndole cortes mágicos en su armadura -oh si!-

-Maldito mocoso- dijo el Inquisidor enojándose

-Increíble- dijo Azrael viendo la pelea

-Ríndete ahora- dijo Tennessee acercándose

-Nunca!- grito el sicario sacando sus pistolas disparándole pero el vaquero salto esquivando los proyectiles mágicos

-Luna!- grito Tennessee, en eso Luna le laza su Bastón Revolver el cual lo tomo en el aire, disparándole balas mágicas al sicario lastimándolo

-El Bastón Revolver te ayudara en estos momentos difíciles Cooper, Caballero de la Destreza, lanza tus balas de justicia y enséñale al mal quien manda- dijo Luna

-Ahora veraz!- grito el sicario -Alas Magnéticas- el alicornio lanzo sus cuchillas contra él, pero Tennessee muy confiando dispara rápidamente a las cuchillas, clavándose en la tierra

-Yeeehhaaaa... sigo sin perder el toque, te enseñare lo que mi habilidad como tirador experto puede hacer- dijo Tennessee -me siento más vivo que nunca- dijo el vaquero corriendo, golpeándolo cuatro veces en la cara terminado con un disparo justo en el pecho terminando en el suelo

-Ya veo... ¿así que esas son las Armas Legendarias que tanto oí hablar?- dijo el Inquisidor -pero tengo entendido que su poder se había perdido para siempre-

-Pensamos lo mismo… pero gracias a mis amigas quienes dieron su sangre que representaba la amistad, a mi estudiante quien dio de su magia... pero sobre todo fue gracias a nuestra lágrimas de princesa llenas de amor por ellos- dijo Twilight –Ignos!- gritaba ella lanzándole la Cruz de Combate el cual el unicornio lo atrapo

-Es asombroso tener mi cruz de vuelta- dijo Ignos contemplando su arma -brilla como nunca antes, me siento más fuerte que nunca-

-El poder legendario ha vuelto Ignos, usa la Cruz de Combate y enséñale tu poder a la maldad como el caballero de la Magia- dijo Twilight

-Como digas Twilight- dijo Ignos atacando de lejos al inquisidor con la cadena con púas que salía de la punta del arma golpeando al sicario

-Tengo que atacar desde otra parte- el sicario comenzó a volar pero Ignos vuelve a lanzar la cadena amarrándolo en una de sus patas traseras

-Tú no te iras a ninguna parte- dijo Ignos sacudiendo al sicario golpeándolo en distintas partes de las cavernas dándole una última estampada en el suelo -y para terminar- el unicornio concentro su poder en la cruz liberando una ráfaga helada congelando al sicario completamente

-Así se hace caballeros, bien hecho!- grito Azrael de emoción mientras le dolían los huesos de tanto gritar

-Aaaaahhrrgg- el sicario grito con rabia saliendo de su prisión de hielo, siendo rodeado por un aura oscura -yo soy el Inquisidor, no perderé frente a unos ponys tan débiles- decía con su sable oscuro acumulando magia

-Tu fin está cerca…- dijo Ventus concentrando magia en sus llaves

-Con el poder legendario…- dijo Rockaid apuntando con una flecha cargada con energia mágica

-Nunca caeremos…- dijo Tennessee apuntando con su bastón revolver que estaba concentrado magia en el cañón

-Porque somos los Caballeros de la Realeza- dijo Ignos con magia acumulada en su cruz

-Ahora caballeros, luchen en el nombre de la justicia... luchen por nosotras por sus princesas- decían las princesas al unísono

-Gran Caída del Alicornio- dijo el Inquisidor atacando con los espíritus de alicornio que salían de su sable oscuro

-Armas legendarias…. Rayo Cuadruple!- todos los caballeros lanzan sus ataque al mismo tiempo combinándose formando una ráfaga de arcoíris divino con la forma de princesas alicornios el cual choco con el ataque del sicario causando una gran explosión en el lugar, en eso el lugar comenzó a temblar

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿por qué esta temblando?- decía Cero sintiendo las sacudidas

-Capitana mire haya- dijo un soldado apuntando en aquella dirección viendo haya a lo lejos unas luces que iluminaba el lugar

-Algo me dice que son los criminales… muévanse- dijo Cero volando, ya de vuelta en la batalla el alicornio estaba en el suelo sin movimiento alguno mientras los caballeros seguían de pie

-Lo hicieron, así se hace whooohooooohoooo!- dijo Twilight emocionada aterrizando abrazando con fuerza a sus amigos -estoy orgulloso de ustedes chicos-

-Bien hecho caballeros- dijo Celestia aterrizando junto con las demás

-No lo hubiéramos hecho sin ustedes princesas- dijo Ventus

-En tu cara Inquisidor- dijo Cadence burlándose de el

-Siento que puedo hacer lo que sea, incluso enfrentarme con el mismísimo Lord Draco- dijo Rockaid

-Tranquilo enano, un paso a la vez- dijo Tennessee

-Lo importante ahora es que derrotamos al Inquisidor, le mostramos quien manda- dijo Luna

-¿Así que ya vencieron a ese sicario?- dijo Ember llegando

-Hola hermana- dijo Ignos

-Así es Paint, de lo que te perdiste- dijo Rockaid

-Llegue a tiempo para ver el final- dijo Ember

-Esto no ha terminado caballeros- dijo el Inquisidor levantándose como si nada todo débil sorprendiendo a nuestros héroes

-Ya veo… aun quieres más ¿verdad?- grito Ventus corriendo a él con su keyblade prometida en su casco derecho -acabare contigo ahora!-

-Stopped please!- grito Straam llegando haciendo que el pegaso frenara de golpe

-¿Agente Straam?... ¿qué está haciendo aquí?- pregunto Celestia

-Evitar que este royal knight cometa una locura- dijo Straam acercándose al Inquisidor poniéndolo al suelo mientras le ponía unas esposas y collar anti magia

-Sera mejor que me liberes maldito… o si no morirás- dijo el sicario

-Hay que eliminarlo mientras esta débil- dijo Cadence

-thats criminal puede sernos útil- dijo Straam -tiene información que nos pueda servir bastante-

-Tiene razón... recuerden que fue Lord Draco el que lo contrato- dijo Twilight

-Eso es verdad- dijo Luna

-¿Y qué hay del minotauro?- pregunto Ventus

-Escapo, pero algo me dice que lo volveremos a ver- dijo Ember -ya que tiene que venir por este... que parece ser su jefe-

-Así es arma Y, Megahorn es uno de mis tantos subordinados que tengo... pronto seré libre- dijo el sicario

-Es por aquí… muévanse- decía una voz a lo lejos

-Oh no, es la dama de hierro- dijo Ignos

-Me lleva la que me trajo, esa yegua loca nos quiere meter al bote- dijo Rockaid

-No quiero ir a la cárcel!... otra vez…- dijo Tennessee

-Salgan de aquí cuando antes- dijo Straam -yo me encargo de que este maleante no vea la luz del día por mucho tiempo- dijo Straam

-Pero… ¿y tú misión de encubierto?- dijo Twilight

-Tarde o temprano se enterara la Marine que estoy aquí... now go!- dijo Straam

-A ver señores muévanse, sujétense de mí, es hora de ir a cobrar- dijo Ember mientras las princesa y caballeros se agarraban de Ember cosa que ha Cadence no le gustó mucho ya que tenía que tomarla del casco cosa que le encantaba Ember para fastidiarla -no te me sueltes nena-

-Ya cállate y muévete!- grito la alicornio del amor

-Cuídese agente Straam- dijo Twilight

-becarefull con la Marine, no descansaran hasta encerrarlos- advirtió Straam mientras los ponys desaparecían mágicamente

-No se muevan!- grito Cero junto con sus hombres apuntando

-Está bien comandante- dijo Straam -todo está bajo control its me... el agente Straam-

-¿Agente Straam?- dijo la pony hada sorprendida de verlo -¿qué está haciendo usted aquí en Equestria?... es mas ¿qué hace en este horrible lugar?-

-Llegue a Equestria en una misión de encubierto- dijo Straam -cosa que me complicaron durante mi misión al momento de llegar ustedes-

-Y veo que atrapo al criminal- dijo Cero mientras los soldados apuntaban al sicario -sin ningún problema-

-Los caballeros reales… lo hicieron- dijo Straam

-¿Y los otros criminales?- pregunto cero -¿los caballeros?-

-Escaparon- dijo el Seapony -apenas pude salvar a esta escoria ya que lo iban a matar-

-Típico de esos malditos, ¿cómo es posible que las princesas los vean como héroes?- dijo Cero -revisen la zona no deben andar lejos-

-Si comandante- dijeron unos soldados dispersándose para buscarlo

-Haber hijo de perra… ¿que eres y porque quieres matar a los caballeros?- pregunto Cero al sicario pero él no decía ninguna sola palabra -llévense a este pu... de aquí y enciérrenlo- les decía a dos ponys hadas que se llevaban al sicario -más adelante lo interrogare-

-becareful… is to dangerous- advirtió Straam

-Yo también soy peligrosa agente- dijo Cero

Ya en el Castillo de la Amistad, Ember trajo de vuelta a los caballeros y las princesas sanas y salvas, reuniéndose con las demás, contándoles lo que sucedió en el cuarto del trono

-Me hubiera gustado ver a ese Inquisidor preso- dijo Rainbow

-Espero que la Marine lo tenga encerrado durante un largo tiempo- dijo Rarity

-¿Pero hay algo que no entiendo?- pregunto Fluttershy

-¿De qué se trata Fluttershy?- pregunto Cadence

-¿Porque la Marine arresto a Ventus y a los demás caballeros?- dijo la pegaso amarilla causando tensión en las princesas y los caballeros

-es verdad, ¿porque lo...?-

-Después te cuento Twilight- dijo Celestia ya que sabía él porque

-Si Ven… ¿porque no le dices?- dijo Rockaid en tono burlón

-No tenemos tiempo para eso, la Marine nos está buscando… por lo tanto somos prófugos de la ley- dijo Ventus seriamente

-Pero… ¿por qué?-

-Fluttershy… ¿confías en mí?- pregunto Ventus tomándola de sus cascos

-Claro que confió en ti- dijo Fluttershy

-Si la Marine te pregunta por mí no los escuches... ignóralos por favor Fluttershy- dijo Ventus -no les creas ni una palabra-

-Esta... bien Ven- dijo la pegaso amarilla no muy segura por lo que decía

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora? ¿Huir?- pregunto Rockaid

-Escondernos diría yo- dijo Ignos

-Iremos con ustedes- dijo Applejack

-Por esta vez quédense, a nosotros nos buscan, no a ustedes- dijo Tennessee -si lo hacen estarán implicadas en esto y serán encerradas como el Inquisidor-

-Esos trajes de prisión no están muy a la moda conmigo- dijo Rarity

-¿Pero ha donde vamos a ir?- pregunto Rockaid

-Habrá que dividirnos y buscar sus escondites- dijo Ventus -así a la Marine les será difícil encontrarnos si estamos separados-

-Bueno señores es tiempo de que se vayan- dijo Ember

-¿No vendrás con nosotros?- pregunto Ignos

-No estoy tan involucrada como tu hermano- dijo Ember -además de que no le tengo miedo a esa perra de la dama de hierro... y me tengo que ponerme al día con mis amigas... si ocupas algo ya sabes cómo llamarme- decía ella mostrándole el brazalete plateado en su muñeca mientras el unicornio le mostraba el suyo que era dorado

-Punto a favor de ella- dijo Pinkie

-¿Y Glimmer?- pregunto Twilight por su alumna

-Se quedó dormida la pobre, después de usar tanto su magia quedo exhausta- dijo Applejack

-Se lo tiene bien merecido... quería saber si encontró algo de lo que le encargue- dijo Twilight -pero bueno será en otro momento, cuando se siente mejor-

-Bueno caballeros… es hora de esconderse y no se involucren demasiado con esos tipos, nosotras trataremos de convencer a Blueblood que retire es ridícula demanda- dijo Celestia

-El cual no les garantizo nada- dijo Luna

-Muy bien caballeros, divídanse y eviten que la ley los agarre- dijo Ventus

-No olviden sus comunicadores así estaremos en contacto- dijo Ignos dándoselos, poniéndoselos en el oído

-Mucho cuidado señor Fast- dijo Birdy

-Cuídate tu también niña- dijo Ventus

-Señor Night- dijo Azrael -cuídese-

-Igual tu- dijo Ignos

-Rarity, dile a Sweetie Belle que espero verla muy pronto-

-Yo me encargo enano, ella lo entenderá- dijo Rarity dándole un abrazo

-Caballeros en marcha- dijo Ventus volando seguido de los otros el cual al momento de salir tomaron diferentes caminos

-Que el poder legendario los proteja- dijeron las princesas al unísono, la noche había llegado, todos regresaron a su casas ya que no podían hacer nada por los caballeros, salvo Twilight y Ember quienes se quedaron conversando un poco para ponerse al tanto de todo, en otro lado del castillo de la amistad estaban los viajeros en una de las habitaciones quienes se encontraban charlando

-Lo hicimos… la misión fue todo un éxito- dijo Azrael sentando en un cojín -las armas legendarias regresaron a la vida-

-Pero aun así...- Birdy estaba en la cama con una señal de preocupación -si eso paso no debimos haber regresado-

-Ahora que lo pienso... es verdad... debimos habernos ido desde que las armas volvieran a la vida… ¿eso quiere decir que el…?-

-Así es… el día D. aún está en curso- dijo Birdy -y lo peor de todo es que... lo que nos han platicado está cambiando-

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Azrael

-creo que fue un grave error venir aquí Azrael- dijo Birdy -las cosas están cambiando desde el día que llegamos, estamos dañando y empeorando las cosas, además de que nos queda otra misión y es la más difícil- decía la pegaso preocupada mientras el alicornio la abrazaba con fuerza, afuera de la habitación se encontraba una sombra escuchando todo, comenzando a irse dejando a los viajeros solos

En otra parte de Equestria esa misma noche

-Han capturado al Inquisidor- dijo Megahorn viendo desde una cordillera la cuidad de Canterlot

-Me di cuenta de eso- dijo una sombra misteriosa quien se encontraba hablando con el

-Tenemos que sacarlo de ahí- dijo el minotauro

-Sera muy difícil para ti... esos tipos están armados hasta los dientes- dijo la sombra misteriosa -costara trabajo sacarlo-

-¿Y qué hacemos?- pregunto el minotauro

-Relájate que para eso estoy aquí- dijo la sombra -ve con Darsy y pídele dinero y yo me encargare de todo para que escape el Inquisidor-

-Eso espero… ya que si no hacemos bien el trabajo el Inquisidor nos matara- dijo el minotauro

-Lo se mi amigo cornudo... lo sé- dijo la sombra

Mientras tanto en las ruinas del Nabucodonosor

-No Aspros!- gritaba Arpeggio colgado de cabeza mientras el Kirin tenía una escopeta apuntándole la cara -por favor no me mates!-

-¿Dame una buena razón para no hacerlo?- pregunto el Kirin azul cargando el arma

-Tengo información que te puede servir- suplico el loro

-Eso no nos sirve de nada, para un soplón como tú- dijo Deuteros -ya mátalo para irnos de aquí-

-Si tengo unas muchachas hermosas que ver en cierto bar y no quiero llegar tarde- dijo Kandor

-Esta bueno pues- dijo Aspros

-Se de muchas cosas que tú no sabes- dijo el loro suplicando

-Di adiós Arpeggio- dijo Aspros apunto de disparar

-Se dónde está tu exesposa!- grito el loro con fuerza

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto el Kirin azul

-Se dónde… esta… tu exesposa…- dijo el loro

-Eso es mentira!- grito Kandor

-¿Que sabes tú de eso?- pregunto Deuteros

-Parece que tengo su atención...si me matas cab... nunca la vas a encontrar- dijo Arpeggio -¿qué dices Galaxy?, perdóname la vida y te diré donde esta- Aspros se quedó pensativo por un momento sin dejar de ver la cara de aquel traficante cobarde -¿hacemos un trato?-

-Deuteros... háblale al topo y dile que se prepare por que ocupo que me investigue algo- dijo Aspros

-¿Al topo?- preguntaba el loro escuchando todo

-¿Vas a dejarlo vivir?- pregunto su hermano mientras Aspros con su garra al rojo vivo rompía la cadena que estaba sujetado el Merobingeano liberándolo, cayendo al suelo

-Eso depende... a ver cab... dime y tenemos un trato- dijo Aspros muy serio

-Sera un placer- dijo Arpeggio sonriendo malvadamente mientras los mercenarios y alterados eran de testigo de que lo que estaba por suceder


	16. Investigaciones

**_*Capitulo 16: Investigaciones_**

En una hermosa pradera en una parte desconocida se encontraban dos potrillos sin cutie mark corriendo por alguna extraña razón

-Ven hermano- decía un pequeño pony color verde esmeralda con crin blanca corriendo

-¿Que pasa Deuteros?- decía otro pequeño pony que era de color azul marino con crin morado fuerte con una línea plateada -¿no me lo puedes decir ya?-

-No digas nada Aspros y solo ven- dijo el pequeño Deuteros llegando a una colina –mira…- el pequeño señalo con su casco en una dirección y ahí el pequeño potro se sorprendió por lo que veía

-Wooow- dijo Aspros al ver aquella finca que se encontraba a lo lejos de ahí -es enorme-

-Estaba explorando la zona cuando lo vi- dijo Deuteros -deberíamos ver ese lugar de cerca-

-¿Que estamos esperando?- dijo Aspros emocionado cuando de pronto

-No vayan a cometer una idiotez- dijo un potrillo unicornio llegando con ellos, era de color salmón con crin de color durazno con unos googles en la cabeza con una cutie mark que eran unos tornillos con tuercas

-Oh... hola Tuercas- dijo Aspros

-¿Porque nos dices que no vayamos haya?- pregunto Deuteros enojándose -por si no lo vez, esta es una casa de algún millonario... tal vez podríamos sacarle algunas monedas-

-Si vas haya te mataran- decía el Tuercas -no seas bruto- decía pegándole con un libro en la cabeza al pony esmeralda que tenía el

-Auch… oye!- grito Deuteros

-Tranquilo carnal- dijo Aspros -si por una razón el Tuercas nos advierte es porque algo hay en esa casota… ¿verdad?- preguntaba el pony azul marino

-Así es Aspros, esa casota de haya como dices, le pertenece a Don Livingheart- explico el potrillo salmón

-¿Don Livingheart?... ¿hablas del famoso traficante Don Livingheart?- dijo Deuteros

-Y si vas haya y pisas sus territorios terminaras muerto… ese tipo es de mucho cuidado- dijo el Tuercas, en eso veían a lo lejos unos ponys que iban en carretas, en total doce que se dirigían a la finca el cual las rejillas del lugar se abrieron entrando al lugar aquellos ponys

-¿Y esos ponys?- pregunto Aspros

-Deben ser sus trabajadores con su mercancía- dijo potrillo salmón -ya saben… especias raras y exóticas-

-¿Especias?- pregunto Aspros

-¿Acaso eres un tonto?... ¿tengo que explicártelo todo o que?-

-Ya se lo que son Tuercas, son unas plantas que crecen en el valle del fin- dijo Aspros

-Y se utilizan para crear ciertas sustancias…- dijo Deuteros

-Están en lo cierto, se ve que si saben de eso- dijo él Tuercas

-Nuestro padre era uno de los mejores traficantes que haya existido... algún día voy a seguir con su legado y tendré mi propio imperio- dijo Aspros mirando aquella casa que estaba a lo lejos sintiendo el viento en su cara

-El legado de los Galaxy renacerá una vez más- dijo Deuteros

-Convirtiéndose en el cartel más peligroso de este planeta- dijo Aspros -los demás carteles caerán comenzando con ese tal Don Livingheart-

-Para llegar a el tendrán que... o una de dos, deshacerse de sus enemigos o aliarse con ellos- dijo el Tuercas -un ejemplo de ellos… los Crossheart, sus enemigos más odiados-

-Sea quien sea, los Galaxy reinaran- dijo Deuteros sonriendo malvadamente

-Pero para que sean buenos traficantes, tienen que empezar con lo básico... ya saben aprender a leer por ejemplo- decía el Tuercas dándole el libro a Aspros con su magia

-¿Es necesario?- dijo Aspros quejándose

-Si- dijo el potrillo salmón -abre el libro en el capítulo veintisiete-

-Bien- dijo Aspros abriendo el libro comenzando a leer cuando de pronto

-"Aspros"- decía una voz

-¿Que rayos?- preguntaba el potro viendo que todo se congelaba

-"Aspros"-

-¿Quién me habla?- pregunto el potrillo azul en eso el lugar donde estaba se oscurecía, en eso todo comenzó a desquebrajarse

-"Aspros"-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el potro mientras iba cayendo en un precipicio -aaaaarrggghhhhh- gritaba con horror mientras el lugar se iluminaba por una luz blanca

Volviendo a la realidad

-Aspros!- gritaba Deuteros sacudiendo a su hermano

-Yo no fui!... yo no era el que se tiro a tu yegua carnal… lo juro- dijo Aspros hablando dormido mientras se despertaba bostezando -¿qué paso?- decía estirándose

-Te quedases dormido- dijo Deuteros en eso el Kirin azul vio que estaba en su despacho de la finca sentando en una silla reclinable cerca de su escritorio

-Es verdad…- dijo Aspros -me había quedado dormido luego de regresar- en eso el Kirin esmeralda se fue a al bar trayendo una botella con unos vasos, vertiendo el vino en ellas, dándole un vaso a su hermano -gracias- dijo Aspros tomándolo hasta el fondo -estaba soñando bien padre-

-Así... ¿de qué?- pregunto Deuteros sentándose en otra silla

-Tú y yo de niños disfrutando los buenos tiempos- dijo Aspros -cuando teníamos al Tuercas de nuestro lado-

-Los bueno tiempos…- dijo Deuteros soltando una sonrisa, tomando su vaso

-Pero sacamos un buen provecho... si no hubiera sido por el no hubiéramos aprendido a leer- dijo Aspros

-Pues eso si- dijo Deuteros sirviéndose otro trago -gracias a él, logramos muchas cosas-

-Hasta que sucedió esa desgracia, si no hubiéramos hecho tratos con ese imbécil, el Tuercas estaría con nosotros todavía- dijo Aspros enojándose

-¿Quieres otra de nuestras desgracias?... pues esta la dama de hierro- dijo Deuteros

-No empieces con eso- dijo Aspros quejándose

-La teníamos de frente Aspros y no quisiste matarla- dijo el Kirin verde

-Porque nos podía ser útil con vida, en su momento y mira... nos está sirviendo- dijo Aspros -¿que no está cazando a los caballeros en este momento?-

-Pero también capturo al Inquisidor-

-ese pend... se lo busco, si los hubiera matado desde el principio como se lo ordene nada de eso hubiera pasado- dijo Aspros tomando otro trago

-hablando de muertes… ¿porque no matastes a Arpeggio?- pregunto Deuteros

-ese cab... no valia la pena, sacamos provecho de el vivo ¿o no es cierto?- dijo Aspros tomando la bebida hasta el fondo

-pues eso si- dijo deuteros -pero aun asi se nos fugo el ave-

Flashback

Ese día en el Nabucodonosor en el despacho del Merobingeano

-El topo dio respuesta afirmativa… están ahí- dijo Deuteros

-Ven, yo siempre tengo la razón- dijo Arpeggio muy confiado -se ve que su topo es un buen aliado suyo, me gustaría conocerlo algún día-

-Pero aun así, no te salvara de lo que te voy a hacer... vas a morir de todas formas- amenazo Aspros encendiendo sus garras al rojo vivo

-Temía que dijeras eso pero aun así... si me disculpan- el loro comenzó a volar yendo a la chimenea el cual entro por ahí subiendo

-Se escapa!- grito Kandor yendo a la chimenea pero no podía caber

-Jajaja... nunca subestimen la habilidad de un loro como yo- dijo Arpeggio saliendo de su fortaleza volando a cierta dirección desconocida

-Dispárenle!- grito Aspros, en eso los mercenarios dispararon con sus armas destrozando el ventanal, intentando darle al ave

-Esto no se queda así Galaxy… nos volveremos a ver- dijo el loro alejándose del lugar

Fin del flashback

-Pero eso sí... si muestra su pin... pico te doy el privilegio de quebrártelo- dijo Aspros

-¿Y dime que harás?- pregunto el Kirin verde -¿iras a verla?-

-Todo a su momento querido hermano, primero peinemos la zona, averiguar que tanto está haciendo mi vieja y luego vamos con todo- dijo Aspros

-No me parece buena idea entrar ahí y echar plomo- dijo Deuteros

-¿Que sugieres tú?- pregunto el Kirin azul

-Vamos tranquilamente a verla con unos seis o diez hombres por si se arma la bronca...-

-De que se va a armar la bronca… se va a armar- dijo Aspros

-Y la Marine se dará cuenta de eso- dijo Deuteros

-Tú tranquilo y yo nervioso, escucha bien lo que te voy decir- comento Aspros

-Haber te escucho, para mí que esto va para largo- dijo Deuteros mientras su hermano comenzaba a contar su plan

-"Arpeggio estará perdido sin sus lame botas dejando de ser una molestia para nosotros"- Arpeggio volaba sin rumbo fijo todo lastimado -"nosotros continuaremos con nuestros negocios tranquilamente"- Aspros y Kandor negociaba con otros ponys entregando armas y especias -"y tu seguirás con eso de las películas"- Deuteros estaba con unos directores de Applewood amenazándolos y diciéndoles como debe de ir -"seguiremos en las sombras como si nada, escondidos en nuestra finca, pasándola con nuestros seres queridos"- Deuteros jugaba con su hijo Charmy a la pelota con su abuela mientras que Aspros estaba disfrutando un momento romántico con Selina -"seremos con toda una familia, por que la familia es la familia y siempre tiene que estar unida"- los Kirines estaban todos en la mesa disfrutando de una deliciosa comida -"y no te preocupes por Darsy, ya que ella no va a meterse en nuestros asuntos esa pend... debe estar ocupada quejándose o ignorándonos como siempre tirando el dinero, mi dinero"- Darsy estaba en una boutique gastando el dinero de los alterados en ropa -"la dama de hierro junto con la Marine estará buscando desesperadamente a los caballeros centrando toda su armada en ellos... pero según eso lo que nos dijo el topo se encuentran separados"- Cero estaba con Moonside y Blueblood en una mesa con un mapa intentando buscar el paradero de los caballeros para atraparlos -"pero esos pu... estarán bien escondiditos... el topo también me comento que tienen nuevos juguetitos para hacernos pelea… armas legendarias algo por el estilo, pero aun así no podrán con la ira de la Marine"- los caballeros se topaban con la Marine de vez en cuando pero escapaban de ellos a tiempo, debes en cuando usaron sus armas legendarias para enfrentarse a ellos, Ventus se encontraba en las montañas, Rockaid estaba en unas praderas bebiendo agua, Ignos en un bosque acampando comiendo algo y Tennessee estaba oculto en una mina vigilando que no entraran moscas -"las princesas continuara con su deberes reales"- Celestia y Luna hacían su trabajo en Canterlot mientras que Cadence continuaba su labor como gobernante al lado de Shining y de su hija -"la Marine estará entrenada con su nuevo prisionero el Inquisidor"- el sicario seguía en su celda mientras la Marine lo interrogaba -"y en cuanto a esas ponys, pues seguirán con su vida como si nada disfrutando de sus aventuras"- Twilight estaba acompañando a su estudiante en su cama, cuidándole y cerciorándose que este bien y que tenga lo que ocupe, ya que aún no se sentía bien mientras Spike le traía comida, Fluttershy en su casa con sus animalitos tratando de sacar al holgazán de su hermano, ya que no podía encontrar lugar donde vivir, Rainbow seguía practicando con los Wonderbolts luciendo sus movimientos al público, Applejack trabajando duro en Sweet Apple Acrees con su familia, al igual que Rarity esforzándose mucho para mantener sus tres boutiques al flote, y Pinkie Pie estaba... con un pastel en la cabeza, seguía siendo Pinkie pie -"y una vez que sepamos todo de mi vieja ¿de cómo vive?, ¿que come?, ¿dónde duerme?, ¿con quién duerme?, ahí es cuando le haremos una visita inesperada"-

Y todo eso que dijo Lord Draco sucedió pasando un mes completo

En el castillo de las hermanas en Canterlot, en el cuarto del trono

-Confíense ahora!... ¿dónde carajos están esos criminales?- pregunto la comandante Cero quien interrogaba a Luna y Celestia

-Por última vez comandante… no hemos tenido contacto con ellos desde aquel juicio- dijo Celestia

-El cual usted desgraciadamente gano- dijo Luna

-Las podría encerrar por complicidad si no me dicen donde están- amenazo la pony hada

-Como le dijimos antes y se lo volveremos a decir… aquí no encontrara nada, en este castillo ni en ningún lado, así que si nos disculpa Luna y yo tenemos deberes reales que hacer- dijo Celestia retirándose dejando a la pony hada con la palabra en la boca -vamos Lu-

Ya en los pasillos

-¿Crees que ellos estén bien?- pregunto Luna

-Cero está desesperada, eso significa que no ha tenido buenos resultados- dijo Celestia

En el Imperio de Cristal

-No he visto a mi primo por aquí- comento la capitana Mapache molesta siendo interrogada por Moonside

-Si sabe ¿el por qué lo estamos buscando?- pregunto el unicornio gris oscuro

-Cadence me conto todo y lo que están haciendo es estúpido, buscando un pobre potrillo que en su vida ha hecho cosas malas- dijo Gore

-Capitana… usted y yo sabemos perfectamente que su primo no es una palomita indefensa que digamos- dijo Moonside -y este imperio ha sufrido accidentes por culpa de este niño-

-Es un niño!... ¿que esperaba?, ¿que no fue así usted en su infancia?- dijo Mapache

-Si… pero no a estos niveles- dijo Moonside

-Mire… tengo muchos pendientes que hacer, así que por favor si no tienen nada más que hacer, con permiso- dijo la capitana apartando a Moonside a un lado, ya estando lejos de aquel pony Shining y Cadence la esperaban en una calle

-¿Que te dijo?- pregunto Shining

-Sigue igual de insistente que las últimas veces- dijo Mapache dando un suspiro

-Están desesperados- dijo Cadence -hay que estar atentos por si la Marine regresa-

-Ojala que Rockaid y los caballeros estén bien- dijo Gore preocupadas por sus amigos

En el Castillo de la Amistad

-No puedo creer que haya pasado una semana seguida y esos soldados de la Marine sigan buscando a los caballeros- dijo Twilight dando vueltas por toda la biblioteca

-Se ve que esos tipos no descansan para nada- dijo Brodek quien fue a visitarla

-La Marine toma muy en serio su trabajo cuando se refiere con eso de la justicia- dijo Ember leyendo un libro

-Si de por si yo aún sigo siendo buscado- dijo Brodek -pero lo bueno es que ahora no estoy tan solo por si un día llegan a encerrarme-

-Por cierto no nos has dicho… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí Brodek?- pregunto Ember

-Pues no creerán lo que paso cuando fui a visitar a mi familia- dijo Brodek -¿se acuerdan de Shunk Kisaragi?-

-¿El tipo que ofendió a Rarity destruyendo su escondite terminando encerrado en un baúl?- dijo Ember

-Ese mero... pues resulta que tuvo una visita de la Galatic Klaww- dijo Brodek

-¿Los Galaxy fueron a ver Shunk?- pregunto Twilight

-Pobrecito… ¿y está bien?- pregunto Ember

-Pues los Galaxy lo encerraron en un baúl y lo echaron rio arriba perdiéndose- dijo Brodek

-Entonces está bien- dijo Ember como si nada

-Y sabes ¿el por qué los Galaxy atacaron a Shunk?- pregunto Twilight

-Ellos no querían a Shunk, querían a ese, al que llaman Merobingeano- dijo Brodek

-¿Al Merobingeano?- pregunto Twilight

-Y parece que lo encontraron con la ayuda de Shunk, incluso le pagaron al pobre con lingotes de oro por destruirle su fortaleza- dijo Brodek -le dejaron el oro en una mesa mientras lo echaban en el baúl yo quería tomarlos pero... no pude y los deje... ¿y saben que es lo peor de todo?-

-Que Shunk se quedó con el oro- dijo Ember

-Nope- dijo Brodek con unas lágrimas -que ese maldito tampoco quiso el oro- decía le pony verde llorando -mi oro, mi oro, mi oro-

-Payaso…- dijeron las yeguas al unísono

-¿Me pregunto si los Galaxy habrán encontrado al Merobingeano?- preguntaba Twilight

-Quien sabe, pero enserio ¿por qué Shunk?... ¿por qué no quieres ese oro?... al menos dámelo a mí que yo si lo ocupo para comprar muchos cupcakes- suplicaba Brodek gritando arriba llorando a mares -en fin me voy a ver a mi pastelito, ahí se ven- dijo el pony verde saliendo como si nada

-¿Que tiene su amigo el rarito ahora?- dijo Glimmer entrando a lugar

-Nada… solo que esta igual de raro desde su primera aparición en la segunda temporada- dijo Ember

-¿Qué?-

-No le hagas caso Starlight- pregunto Twilight acercándose a su estudiante -¿cómo te encuentras?-

-Mejor... eso de estar dando mi magia para esas armas sí que te deja noqueada completamente- dijo Starlight

-Me alegro mucho oír eso- dijo Twilight -ya que gracias a tu magia esa armas regresaron a la vida-

-¿Y los viajeros?- pregunto la unicornio rosa

-Deben andar por aquí- dijo la alicornio

-No los he visto desde la mañana- dijo Ember

-Tal vez salieron… entonces…- dijo Twilight -¿por qué preguntas por ellos Starlight?-

-No, por nada- dijo Glimmer sonriéndole a su mentora -creí que se habían ido-

-Y bien princesita… ¿cuál es el plan ahora?- pregunto Ember

-Los caballeros no están disponibles, ya que la Marine los está cazando- dijo Twilight pensativa -lo único que podemos hacer hasta el momento... es encontrar el paradero de los Galaxy, pensaba ir con el Merobingeano pero debido a lo que Brodek nos contó, esa idea queda descartada-

-¿Y si le pides ayuda a ese agente Straam?- pregunto Starlight

-Esta con la Marine, Cero descubrió su misión de encubierta- dijo Twilight

-¿Y qué era lo que hacía?- pregunto la unicornio plateada

-Estaba buscando algo relacionado con los Galaxy y bueno... eso es- decía la alicornio alegremente -¿Glimmer encontraste algo de lo que te encargue anteriormente?-

-¿Te refieres a la...?, claro ya lo había olvidado, encontré algo que te podría interesar- dijo Starlight -pero nada más déjame recordar donde lo deje… con todo lo que paso, lo olvide completamente-

-Has memoria y recapitula- dijo Ember

-Creo que eso hare- dijo Starlight retirándose -las veo después-

-¿Qué era lo que le encargaste?- preguntaba la capitana

-Que buscara algo que esté relacionado con la exmujer de Galaxy- dijo Twilight

-¿La que le robo el dinero?- dijo Ember mientras la alicornio afirmaba con la cabeza

-Eso podríamos hacer… encontrarla, darle protección y que nos diga dónde está el dinero... así para usarlo como carnada y atrapar al alterado- dijo Twilight

-Suena una brillante idea- dijo Ember levantándose de su lugar

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Twilight

-A mi casa, quiero ver cómo sigue después de mi ausencia, aunque no entiendo por qué Spike no quería que fuera haya en fin... ¿vienes?- dijo Ember extendiéndole el casco

-Claro… no tengo nada que hacer- dijo la princesa tomándola del casco mientras desaparecían mágicamente

En Sugar Cube Corner

-Y así es como haremos la fiesta, será grande, habrá una fuente de chocolate, pastel, juegos de póngale la cola al burro y todo eso... y será superhipermegadivertidisimo- dijo Pinkie charlando con Cristal Living quien fue a conocer el lugar para la fiesta que muy pronto le iba a hacer a su hija Blazy

-Se ve que esa pony sí es una gran fiestera- dijo Burning probando un trozo de cada cosa quien estaba sentada en una mesa con las cruzzaders

-Es de las mejores de todo Ponyville- dijo Sweetie Belle

-Se ve que anda muy emocionada Pinkie con eso- comento Scootaloo dándole un sorbo de su batido

-Es Pinkie Pie ¿qué esperabas?- dijo Applebloom

-¿Qué te parece Burning?- pregunto Cristal a su hija -¿cómo están los aperitivos?-

-De maravilla- dijo la potranca mostaza

-Se ve que su pequeña ya está pasando en grande, nada más imagina cuando sea su cumpleaños- dijo Pinkie ofreciéndole otra rebanada de pastel el cual ella acepto con gusto

-El problema es que ella nos es la cumpleañera... es mi otra hija, la mayor- dijo Cristal

-Entonces a su hija mayor le encantara, será una fiesta en grande como le estoy diciendo… se divertirán y los ponys estarán celebrando a...-

-A mi hija no le gusta mucho esas cosas- explico Cristal -y no quiero que sea pública, me gustaría que fuera un evento algo privado-

-¿Privado?- pregunto Pinkie

-No me gusta que vengan extraños a la fiesta- dijo la yegua mostaza

-En resumen… no quiere que este la chusma metiéndose en lo que no le importan Pinkie Pie- dijo Scootaloo

-Scootaloo!- grito Applebloom

-¿Está diciendo que… quiere rentar el local por una noche y...?-

-Si así es- dijo Cristal sonriéndole

-Pero es una fiesta y todos tienen que disfrutarla- dijo Pinkie no muy convencida

-No tenemos muchos amigos que digamos- dijo Cristal

-Yo podría ser su amiga y mis otras amigas también la aceptarían, una fiesta no es lo mismo sin amigos- dijo Pinkie

-Pero ella quiere una fiesta familiar Pinkie- dijo Applebloom

-Ohhh... quiere una fiesta para toda la familia- dijo Pinkie

-Lo que dijo la pequeña, ¿sí?- dijo Cristal -¿se podrá?-

-Si se puede, nada más tendría que ver con los dueños… hacer unas cosas y listo, una fiesta privada sin amigos y todo eso- decía la pony rosa triste viendo eso la yegua mostaza -¿y cuánto familiares son?-

-Solo somos como cuatro... y viéndolo así mi hija se está llevando bien con estas pequeñas... creo que podría invitar unos cuantos más comenzando con esas pequeñas para que no se sienta sola mi hija-

-Genial seremos invitadas- dijo Sweetie emocionada

-¿Vendrán a la fiesta?- pregunto Burning

-Ahí estaremos- dijo Applebloom

-Usted decidirá quién entra y quién no… ¿le parece?- dijo Pinkie

-Veré lo de los invitados después y ¿cuánto costara todo esto?- pregunto Cristal

-De tratarse de usted y me está cayendo bien... no le cobro nada- dijo Pinkie emocionada soltando confeti de su crin

-Corten, corten, córtale mi pastelito… ¿qué te pasa?- dijo Brodek llegando de último momento -¿qué te pasa Pinkie?-

-¿Y ese quién es?- pregunto Burning

-Es solo Brodek- dijo Scootaloo como si nada

-¿Es su amigo?- preguntaba ella

-Eso... por favor Burning, nosotros tenemos mejores amistades que eso- dijo Scootaloo

-Ohhh... ¿cómo el capitán Shield?- pregunto Burning

-Nos fregó con eso- dijo Sweetie Belle con melancolía

-Las estoy oyendo niñas- dijo Brodek mirando a las potrancas

-Hola Brodek, no sabía que ibas a salir en este capítulo-

-Y qué bueno que aparecí pastelito, como que cobrar nada así de gratis, ¿qué te pasa Pie?- dijo Brodek saludándola -¿quieres mandar a la ruina a los señores Cake?-

-Tu amigo tiene razón, no puedes hacer esto gratis- comento Cristal

-Yo con ver a las personas felices me basta, es mi paga- dijo Pinkie sonriendo

-Y yo con ver que hay oro en mis bolsillos es mi razón de ser feliz fíjate- dijo Brodek -doce mil bits por local, con comida incluida, bebida y juegos-

-Diez mil por todo- dijo Pinkie -descuento incluido-

-Tómelo o déjelo- comento Brodek

-Yo que usted lo tomaría- Sweetie Belle mientras la yegua mostaza pensaba seriamente

-Pues la niñas tienen razón, lo pensare por un tiempo y lo veremos más adelante… aún tengo que ver eso de los invitados- dijo Living

-Piénselo… la oferta seguirá disponible, nada más que avísenos antes para apartar el local- dijo Pinkie

-Lo pensare, vamos cariño es hora de volver a casa- dijo Cristal

-¿Ya tan pronto?- pregunto Burning -¿podemos quedarnos un rato más?, quiero conocer este lugar-

-Supongo que no hará daño conocer este lugar- dijo Cristal

-Vamos le daremos un recorrido- dijo Applebloom

-Somos expertas en eso- dijo Scootaloo –creo…-

-¿Oye Sweetie donde está tu Bot?- pregunto Burning

-Como mi Rockaid se fue hace poco, envié a Sweetie Bot para que no se sienta solo- explico la potranca -espero que este bien mi Rockaid y la cuide bien-

-¿No crees que será al revés?, que tu Bot cuide a Rockaid- dijo Applebloom haciendo sonrojar a la potranca blanca mientras salían del local

En una parte desconocida

-Día cuatrocientos cincuenta y siete, estoy solo y hambriento, la Marine me ha estado buscando pero he escapado de esos desgraciados... estoy en unas montañas rocosas, no sé a dónde ir y siento que estoy perdiendo la esperanza- decía el enano caminando en una parte rocosa -voy a morir aquí, si llegas a escuchar esta grabación Sweetie Belle, no olvides que siempre te amare y pase lo que pase... no te cases con Buttom-

-No cree que está exagerando un poco amo Rockaid- comento Sweetie Bot terminando de grabar lo que el enano le decía -solo ha pasado un mes-

-Es que estoy siendo sarcástico… ¿que no te han enseñado eso las cruzzaders?- pregunto Rockaid

-Aun... no lo domino bien- dijo la Bot -de por si apenas te encontré-

-Por cierto… ¿cómo lo hiciste?- pregunto Rockaid

-Con el rastreador que me pusiste... ¿que no lo recuerdas?- decía la Bot

-Creo que lo olvide- dijo Rockaid -mira Sweetie Bot una cueva-

-Pero amo… dice prohibido el paso- decía la Bot señalándole un letrero que dice "peligro aléjense"

-Sweetie Bot… a veces tienes que romper esas reglas para sobrevivir- dijo Rockaid entrando a la cueva junto con la Bot cuando de pronto

-Grooooaaaaarrr-

-Aaaahhhhhhhrrgg corre por tu vida!- grito Rockaid corriendo con la Bot mientras un montón de lobos salían de la cueva

-Grroooaaaarrr- los lobos abrían sus fauces tratando de comérselos

-Pero amo… ¿y esos lobos?- preguntaba Sweetie Bot

-No preguntes y solo corre- dijo Rockaid huyendo de los lobos, corriendo como nunca antes mientras los caninos intentaban comérselos -retiro lo dicho… jamás rompas las reglas Sweetie Bot- luego de una intensa correteada

-Creo que los perdimos- comento la Bot

-"¿Enano estas ahí?"- decía Ventus comunicándose por el transmisor de su oído

-Si… te escucho fuerte y claro Ven- dijo Rockaid

-¿Ese es Ventus?- preguntaba la Bot

-"¿Quién está contigo?"- dijo Ventus escuchándolo

-Es Sweetie Bot, Sweetie Belle me la envió que para que no me sintiera solo, además de que me dijo que el imbécil de Blueblood la quiere desmantelar que porque según él es una amenaza y me dijo que la cuidara-

-Ya veo… ¿no será más bien que ese Bot te tiene que cuidar a ti?, para que no hagas alguna de tus idioteces-

-Y justamente acabamos de salir de una de ellas- dijo la autómata

-Nadie te dio tu opinión y tú no empieces Ven!- grito Rockaid -¿dónde estás?-

En otra parte

-En Griffinstone… la amiga de Rainbow, Gilda me ofreció hospedaje en su bella casa- dijo Ventus viendo el lugar destrozado

-¿Bella casa? por favor... esto es un chiquero, ni yo aguanto estar aquí- dijo Gilda -no sé cómo puedes estar aguantando esto perdedor- decía la grifo quejándose

-"¿Esa es Gilda?"-

-Si… está conmigo- dijo Ventus

-"Bueno… yo buscare otro escondite para pasar la noche"- dijo Rockaid

-Suerte con eso enano, con cuidado- dijo Ventus

-"Le mando saludos Gilda"- dijo Rockaid

-Saludos a ti también perdedor bajo- dijo la grifo mientras una parte del techo caía de la casa de Gilda -¿en serio?... ¿una bella casa?-

-Estaba siendo sarcástico- dijo Ventus

-No sé cómo es posible que tú y tus amigos perdedores se hayan metido con la Marine- comento Gilda recostándose en su nido

-Ni me lo recuerdes- dijo Ventus -¿cómo puedes vivir así?- decía viendo el mugrerío donde estaba

-Y eso que limpie ayer- dijo Gilda

-Deberías de ver mi cama… quedaras sorprendida de que encuentres ahí abajo alguna ciudad perdida- dijo Ventus haciendo reír a la grifo

-Para ser amargado me caes bien, ahora entiendo por qué Rainbow te aprecia tanto- dijo Gilda -me alegra saber que mi amiga esta en buenos cascos-

-Para ser un dolor de cabeza, Dashie es buena amiga- dijo Ventus mientras usaba su transmisor –Cooper… aquí Ventus… responde cola anillada-

En otro lugar

-Pues la Marine sigue sin encontrarme, ¿te digo algo?... la verdad extrañaba esto- dijo Tennessee sentando en una roca limpiando su bastón revolver -pero sin el señor Morning no es lo mismo-

-"Concéntrate Cooper, no es momento de estar jugando"- comento Ventus -"¿dónde te encuentras"?-

-En la granja de rocas de la familia Pie- dijo Tennessee

-"¿Y qué haces haya?"- pregunto Ventus

-Es estrategia pura mi estimado Ven, a nadie se le ocurrirá buscarme en una granja de rocas, debo admitirlo soy todo un genio... hasta yo mismo me asusto- dijo Tennessee -ni mis ancestros se les ocurriría tal escondite-

-"Esta bien… pero no te confíes Cooper"- dijo Ventus cortando la señal

-Como digas... amargado ese- dijo Tennessee viendo su reflejo en el arma ya que le había sacado el brillo

-Cooper regresa al trabajo!- gritaba Limestone Pie asustando al vaquero

-Estoy en eso señor, señora- dijo Cooper levantándose

-Pues no te veo… recuerda que no te estoy pagando por tu cara bonita!- gritaba la pony

-Tu ni me pagas, yo solamente estoy aquí escondido- dijo Cooper

-Pues como dueña del lugar ponte a hacer algo!- gritaba ella -o vete!-

-¿Dueña?... ni si quiera es tuyo este lugar- dijo Tennessee

-Pero muy pronto lo va ser- dijo Maud llegando con su otra hermana Marble -o eso dice ella-

-Mmmhee- dijo Marble

-Sigo sin poder creer que sean tus hermanas- susurro Tennessee a Maud -para mí que Pinkie es adoptada-

-No lo es- dijo Maud así de seria

-Mira amiga… por qué mejor no te relajas y disfrutas de este hermoso día- dijo Tennesse tratando de animar a Limestone Pie -no seas así de amargada… terminaras como un amigo que yo conozco- decía el vaquero tratando de animarla intentando sacarle una mejor sonrisa

-Trabaja o lárgate!- grito Limestone asustando al vaquero cayendo su arma disparando una bala yéndose a la gran roca con forma de huevo que había ahí, cayéndose del acantilado sorprendiendo a la yegua

-Ups... caray amiga, cuanto lo siento- dijo Tennessee riéndose

-No otra vez!- gritaba Limestone Pie sorprendida, comenzando a mirar con rabia al vaquero

-Yo que tu mejor corría- dijo Maud como si nada

-Con permisito…- dijo el vaquero corriendo mientras la yegua lo perseguía

-Ven acá maldito vaquero!... estas me las vas a pagar con sangre!- gritaba Limestone intentando alcanzarlo

-Lo siento no era mi intención!- gritaba el vaquero

-Woow... eso fue gracioso- dijo Maud sonriendo levemente

-Mmmhee- dijo Marble sonriendo también

Regresando con el pegaso amargado

-Ignos… responde… cambio…- dijo Ventus comunicándose con el unicornio azul

-"Ignos al habla"-

-¿Dónde demonios estas?... estuve tratando de comunicarme contigo desde hace rato pero no me respondías- gritaba Ventus

-"Bueno… ¿recuerdas ese famoso dicho el de cómprate un bosque y piérdete?"-

-aja... si-

-"Pues finalmente le entendí… estoy perdido"- dijo Ignos

-No sé porque no me sorprende eso- dijo Ventus frunciendo el ceño

-Como que el otro perdedor mágico no es muy listo que digamos ¿verdad?- comento Gilda escuchando

-Eso fue porque su mamá nunca tomo ácido fólico- dijo Ventus

-¿Y qué hubiera pasado si su mamá lo tomara?- pregunto la grifo

-Acabaría como su hermana- dijo Ventus melancólicamente -toda una yegua de mente abierta-

-"Oye!... aun te estoy oyendo"- dijo Ignos

-Mira tú cállate y sal de donde quiera que estés!- grito Ventus

-"¿Me ayudas?"- pregunto Ignos

-Hazlo tu solo- dijo Ventus

-Aaauuuhhhh-

-¿Que fue eso?-

-"Eso... fue el dolor de mi espalda... es que me caí"- dijo Ignos -"ayúdame Ven… creo me muero"-

-Tengo mis propios problemas... así que deja de ser tan mimado y hazlo tu solo!- grito Ventus cortando la señal

-¿Crees que este bien?- pregunto Gilda

-Está bien, solo está payaseando-

En otro lugar

-Auch… no tan fuerte Kasidi- decía Ignos desde la mansión de Holy Blade recostado en la terraza mientras la sirviente le estaba dando un masaje en la espalda

-Disculpe señor Night- dijo la sirvienta

-Veo que disfrutas mucho de mi criada- dijo Holy Blade con unos lentes oscuros recostado en una silla con un espejo dándose un baño de sol

-Es increíble- dijo Ignos disfrutando el masaje -ella sí que sabe darle en los nervios-

-Ahora deje que las cremas hagan su efecto- dijo Kasidi caminando a la parrilla que había ahí

-También le encanto a tu hermana… si ya sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo Holy Blade

-Jamás entenderé los gustos que tiene esa yegua- dijo Ignos tomando un sorbo de su bebida

-¿Vendrán los demás caballeros?- pregunto Xion tomando el sol igual que el alicornio

-Le envié un mensaje de ayuda a Ventus pero me mando al carajo como siempre- dijo Ignos -contactare con los otros a ver si quieren venir-

-Adelante son bienvenidos- dijo Holy Blade -al igual que tu hermana-

-No pidas milagros Holy- dijo la gatielaga

-¿Quién quiere hamburguesas?- pregunto Kasidi mientras los ponys y la gatielaga levantaban el brazo

En Canterlot

-¿Que me tienen?- pregunto Blueblood con la comandante Cero y Moonside con un yeso en su brazo derecho, ellos estaban en el centro de detención de la cuidad

-Véalo usted mismo- dijo Moonside enseñándole al Inquisidor sentando en una silla esposado, viendo a través de un cristal

-¿Y ha dicho algo?- pregunto el príncipe

-Ni una palabra desde que lo trajimos- dijo Cero

-Pues háganlo hablar, quiero que cante ese desgraciado- dijo Blueblood

-No es fácil príncipe- dijo el agente Straam llegando -como puede ver este sujeto es de los que hablan poco-

-¿Y porque usa mascara?- pregunto Blueblood

-Nadie sabe porque el inquisidor usa mascara- dijo Straam -is that mistery-

-Pues quítensela… quiero ver su horrible cara- dijo Blueblood

-Intentamos pero esta sellada- dijo Cero

-¿Ya intentaron hablar con él?- dijo Blueblood

-De hecho lo interrogare… pero les aseguro que no abra resultado alguno- dijo Straam

-Haga lo que sea necesario agente Straam- dijo Celestia con Luna llegando

-¿Que están haciendo ustedes aquí?- pregunto Cero -no tienen derecho de estar aquí-

-Este centro de detención es propiedad nuestra y podemos venir las veces que se nos de la regalada gana comandante- dijo Luna haciendo enojar a la pony hada

-Tiene razón Cero- dijo Moonside

-Maldita sea- dijo Cero enojándose

-Relájese comandante, en vez de estarse peleando con las princesas ¿porque mejor no continua con su misión de buscar a los ex caballeros?- dijo Blueblood

-Pero ya busque en todas partes- dijo Cero

-Interrogue a las amigas de la princesa Twilight- dijo Blueblood -y de paso buscara esto- el unicornio le entrego una foto el cual la comandante lo vio

-Veré que puedo hacer con eso- dijo la pony hada tomando vuelo, retirándose

-No conseguirás nada Blueblood- dijo Luna

-Eso está por verse- dijo el príncipe retirándose

-Comenzare a interrogar al testigo- dijo Straam entrando al cuarto

-Mucho cuidado agente- dijo Celestia

En otra parte de la cuidad

-Bueno… hogar dulce hogar- dijo Ember contemplando su casa

-Puedo ver que de verdad extrañabas tu casa- dijo Twilight

-Claro, espero que mis cosas sigan ahí- dijo Ember revisando el buzón, viendo que tenía correo

-¿Cuentas por pagar?- pregunto Twilight

-No… de hecho son solo cartas de mis admiradores- dijo Ember presumiéndole, caminando junto con la princesa a la entrada

-Aquí tienes- dijo Shield ofreciéndole una copa de vino a la hija de Cristal, Blazy

-Gracias Capitán- dijo Blazy mientras el pony terrenal se sentaba al lado de ella en el sofá -escuche escándalos en los tribunales de la cuidad… ¿hubo problemas?-

-Pues digamos que los caballeros reales fueron juzgados injustamente y ahora la Marine los anda buscando-

-Eso es horrible- dijo Blazy

-Esa maldita dama de hierro me tiene hasta la madre- dijo Shield gruñendo

-¿La dama de hierro?- dijo Blazy -mucho cuidado, esa vieja es peligrosa-

-¿Porque lo dices?, ¿la conoces?- pregunto Shield

-Esa maldita no dejaba en paz a mi madre, la molestaba a cada momento- dijo la yegua enojándose

-¿Que hizo ella?- pregunto Shield

-Quería saber sobre mi familia y una cosa llevó a la otra y... la verdad no querrás saberlo- dijo Blazy dándole un trago hasta el fondo

-Si gustas podríamos cambiar de tema- dijo Shield el cual la yegua azul asiente con la cabeza

-Oye te digo algo... muy pronto cumpliré años y bueno conociendo a mi mamá, de seguro me hará una fiesta sorpresa y me estaba preguntando si...-

-¿Que si estoy disponible ese día para que mi invites?- completo Shield sonriendo como un idiota

-Bueno pues la verdad es que... no tengo muchos amigos que digamos y por eso te estoy invitando- dijo Blazy sonriéndole

-Que linda, ¿de modo que soy la sobra?- dijo Shield desilusionándose

-Tú no eres la sobra de nadie, te invito como un amigo… aparte ¿quién te trata como una sobra?- dijo Blazy

-Nadie... yo soy respetado, todos me respetan y me temen cuando escuchan mi nombre- dijo Shield

-Shield Heart... das miedo- dijo Blazy riéndose junto con el capitán, mientras se acercaban sus rostros -y dime capitán ¿nunca has tenido novia?-

-Nunca he tenido una tan linda como tú- dijo Shield acercando su rostro cada vez más a la de ella

-¿A sí?- dijo Blazy a punto de besarse cuando de pronto

-HOGAR DULCE HOGAR!- gritaba una unicornio plateada entrando por la puerta sorprendiendo a los ponys en especial a Shield quien tenía una cara de susto

-Mírate Spike… das vergüenza, no inventes cómo es posible que no puedas seguirme el paso- dijo Kaiber regresando a su hogar con un Spike que le costaba trabajo respirar

-¿Acaso has visto mis patas?... son cortas- dijo un Spike cansado tratando de recobrar el aliento

-Esa no es excusa, mira a tu edad yo...-

-Aaaaahhh-

-¿Y eso?- pregunto Spike escuchando el grito

-Se oyó como la prima Blazy- dijo Kaiber corriendo a la casa de Ember -vamos Spike-

-Ahorita te alcanzo- dijo Spike cambiando mientras que Kaiber entraba a la casa de golpe

-¿Blazy estas bien?, ¿qué paso?- dijo el pony esmeralda preocupado

-Todo está bien primo- dijo Blazy tranquila como si nada

-¿Pero te escuche gritando?- dijo Kaiber

-Ella no grito, fue Shield- le explico Twilight mientras veían al pony blanco asustado

-Ca... ca... ca... ca... capitana- dijo Shield todo pálido -¿que hace aquí?-

-¿Qué hago aquí?, aquí vivió idiota- dijo Ember

-¿Cuándo regreso?- pregunto Shield

-Llego hace unos días… ¿no te lo dijo Shining?- dijo Twilight

-Ehh... nope- dijo Shield -(maldito Shining, me las vas a pagar)-

-¿Y tú eres?- pregunto Blazy a Ember

-Ember Paint- dijo la unicornio plateada

-¿Así que tú eres Ember Paint?- dijo Kaiber -un gusto conocerla finalmente-

-Gracias... ¿los conozco?- pregunto Ember

-Lo nuevos vecinos del frente, se mudaron hace poco- dijo Twilight -ella es Blazy y él debe ser Kaiber-

-Genial tengo vecinos nuevos- dijo Ember

-Es un gusto para mi conocer a la hermana adoptiva de Shield- dijo Blazy levantándose de su lugar estrechando casco con ella

-¿Hermana?- dijo Twilight y Ember al unísono mientras la sangre de Shield comenzaba a congelarse del miedo

-Ya llegue… ¿porque fue ese grito?- pregunto Spike entrando a la casa

-Spike… ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Twilight

-Lo mismo te pregunto yo a ti- dijo Spike

-¿Spike que sucede?- pregunto Ember

-Aaaahhhh- grito Spike de miedo -¿tú que haces aquí?-

-O sea… ¿hello?... aquí vivo yo bobo- dijo Ember

-Vives aquí con tu hermano, eso me dijo Shield- dijo Blazy mientras las yegua miraron seriamente al capitán de la guardia nocturna con una cara de "ya valí madres"

-¿Hermano de él?- dijo Ember

-Hermano de sangre no, pero me dijo que tú eras adoptada y la oveja negra de la familia que nadie te quiso por ser rara y bipolar- dijo Blazy echándole más leña al fuego sorprendiendo a la princesa y a la capitana

-Shield…- dijeron la princesa y capitana al unísono

-¿En serio dijo eso?... que vergüenza Shield, quien te conociera- dijo Spike echándole la culpa -¿puedes creerlo Twilight?-

-Es cierto lo que dijo Spike, eres muy bella en carne propia- dijo Kaiber

-Es lo que todos me dicen- dijo Ember sin dejar de mirar a Shield

-Me siento honrado de conocer a la esposa de este pequeño y noble dragón- dijo Kaiber frotándole la cabeza -te envidio Spike-

-¿Esposa?- decían las yeguas

-Spike- dijo Twilight con una cara de enojo mientras él bebe dragón comenzaba a sudar a mares

-No es lo que parece- dijo Spike

-¿Como que no es lo que parece?... si tú me dijiste que este bombón era tu esposa, que la traías muerta en la cama y comiendo de la palma de tu casco… eso me dijiste cuando fuimos a correr- dijo Kaiber mientras Spike ponía sus garras en su cara diciendo "yo también valí madres"

-Muy bien Shield Heart explícame que...- la unicornio plateada volteo y vio que el pony se había ido, dejando una nota que decía "lo siento, pero el deber llama regresare pronto"

-Se fue- dijo Twilight -Spike explícanos que...- la princesa volteo a ver al bebe dragan, dejando una nota que decía "me fui a Acapulco los veo en seis ciclos lunares" -se fue- decía sorprendida la princesa de la amistad mientras la unicornio plateada respiraba tratando de tranquilizarse

-Ahora regreso Twilight… me voy de casería, gusto en conocerlos- dijo Ember saliendo de la casa tranquilamente para después correr a toda prisa gritando -SHIELD HEART, SPIKE, VENGAN ACA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE-

-¿Esta bien tu amiga?- pregunto Kaiber a la princesa quien se reía traviesamente

-¿Por qué lo preguntan?- dijo Twilight

-Por qué dijo que se fue de caza- dijo Blazy

-Así es ella, solo está bromeando- dijo Twilight

-LOS VOY A CASTRAR Y DESPUES LOS MATO, SALGAN DE DONDE QUIERAN QUE ESTEN Y MUERAN CON HONOR- gritaba Ember, a lo lejos escuchando todo los tres ponys mientras la alicornio se moría de vergüenza

-Y ¿alguno de ustedes ha leído un buen libro últimamente?- dijo Twilight intentando cambiar el tema

En la finca Galaxy

-¿Y será cierto lo que te dijo ese loro?- decía Sunflower en la cocina con su hijo

-Envié al topo y lo confirmo... están ahí- dijo Aspros tomando una botella de cidra

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?-

-Como que, ¿qué voy a hacer ama?... voy a ir haya- dijo Aspros

-Estás loco, ¿quieres que te maten o qué?- dijo Sunflower

-Tranquila ama, no voy a soltar plomo así nada más, solamente voy a ir a verla es todo-

-¿Y qué vas a decirle?... ella no va a volver contigo... ya bastante daño le hiciste en el pasado tanto ella como a su padre- dijo Sunflower

-Nos es mi culpa que ese cab... de Don Livingheart se me pusiera regego, no había otra opción y me lo tuve que quebrar- dijo Aspros quejándose

-Eso mismo dijiste de los hermanos de Selina y mira como terminaron- dijo Sunflower

-No me arrepiento de eso... esos pen... ya me tenían arto- dijo Aspros

-Aspros por favor, no vayas a verla, déjala que viva su vida- dijo Sunflower suplicándole -tienes a Selina, vas a tener un hijo de ella, ¿porque insistes tanto en buscar a tu exmujer?-

-Porque nos quitó algo tanto a mi como a Deuteros y tenemos derecho a reclamar- dijo Aspros en eso el otro hijo de Sunflower se presenta -¿qué me tienes Deuteros?-

-El topo me hablo, me informo que la dama de hierro salió a una misión de buscar el paradero de los caballeros, es nuestra oportunidad y vayamos a lo que vamos a hacer- dijo Deuteros

-Excelente hermano, coge a nuestros mejores hombres y vámonos- dijo Aspros -y no olvides a Kandor, ya que está ansioso por ver a su madre-

-Aspros por favor- decía su mamá

-Te veo después ama- dijo Aspros dándole un beso en la frente retirándose

-Regresaremos antes de la cena- dijo Deuteros yéndose, dejando a la mamá preocupada por lo que vaya a pasar

En Ponyville

-Ya le dije que no se le paraderos de los caballeros!- grito Rainbow a la dama de hierro desde la entrada de su casa

-No intente defenderlos, porque le traerá consecuencias- dijo Cero

-Que me encierran total yo nunca los traicionaría, ahora si me disculpa- dijo Rainbow con su traje de Wonderbolt -tengo practica con los Wonderbolts, con permiso…- decía la pegaso volando velozmente, la pony hada siguió con su vuelo interrogando a las otras manes

-¿Usted sabe el peligro que podría estar usted y su familia por estar acogiendo a un ladrón?... podrían terminar todos ustedes en la cárcel- dijo Cero en una granja

-Los Apple jamás delatamos a uno de los nuestros- dijo Applejack pateando arboles –además… mi Cooper no es un ladrón cualquiera… es un maestro ladrón, proveniente de una gran familia de ladrones honrados, ¿o no Big Mac?-

-Eyup- dijo el pony rojo cargando cestas con manzanas

-Con mas razón debe decirnos donde esta... ese mal parido cola anillada- dijo Cero presionando -puede terminar robándoles a todos ustedes-

-Si va a estar fregando todo el día con eso, mejor váyase, que mi hermano y yo tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer- dijo Applejack

-Eyup- dijo Big Mac

-Además mi Cooper jamás me robaría, como ya le dije antes, es un ladrón honorable- dijo Applejack -¿o no Big Mac?-

-Además de que no tenemos ni una sola moneda- dijo Big Mac mientras Applejack lo veía feo -ehh... nope- decía sonriendo traviesamente mientras la pony hada se retiraba, en eso pasaban las cruzzaders enfrente de ella, junto con Cristal y su hija como si nada, pero Cero estaba ocupada que no se fijó en eso y continuo con su camino

-¿Qué raro?- pregunto Cero volteando a verla -juraría haber visto esa mujer en otra parte- decía la pony hada continuando con su camino

-Hermana… ¿esa mujer que paso no era la...?- dijo Applebloom

-Así es terroncito, es esa mujer que busca a Cooper y a los demás- dijo Applejack -y te aseguro que esa mujer nos anda interrogando a todas nosotras-

-La dama de hierro- dijo Cristal

-¿La conoces Cristal?- pregunto Applejack

-Escuche historias de ella- dijo la yegua mostaza con algo de miedo -tienes una granja muy bonita-

-Y los campos son enormes- dijo Burning

-Qué bueno que les guste- dijo Applejack -si gustan les podríamos ofrecerles una deliciosa tarta de manzana para usted y su pequeña hija-

-Siiii- dijo la potranca mostaza emocionada

-Les agradezco mucho- dijo Cristal agradecida

-Vamos niñas, también hay para ustedes- dijo Applejack invitándolas pero Sweetie Belle comenzó a irse a otro lado

-¿No vienes Sweetie?- pregunto Applebloom

-Vayan… yo iré a avisarle a mi hermana no me tardo- dijo Sweetie Belle alejándose

-Si usted no viene a comprar cupcakes, es mejor que se vaya dama de hierro- dijo Pinkie en la cocina de Sugar Cube Corner mientras la pony hada la interrogaba -tengo clientes hambrientos esperando su pedido-

-Sus clientes pueden esperar, esto es muy importante no trate de esconderme a los caballeros-

-¿Me cree capaz de hacer eso, comandante?- dijo Pinkie sacando cupcakes del horno

-Tenemos entendido que usted está saliendo con un criminal, a ese que le conocen como Brodek D. Seiber- dijo Cero

-Brodek nunca haría cosas malas- dijo Pinkie

-El golpeo a algunos soldados míos, dejándolos heridos- dijo Cero

-Quizás por que se metieron en su camino- dijo Pinkie poniendo el merengue a los cupcakes

-Te apuesto que ese pony verde debe estar aquí escondido en estos momentos- dijo Cero

-Revise en todo el lugar de patas a cabeza y vera que no hay nadie aquí- dijo Pinkie desafiándola

-Muy bien, acepto su desafío- dijo Cero revisando todo el lugar, pero no había señales de nadie -parece que todo está en orden-

-Ahora si me disculpa tengo planes que hacer para una futura fiesta que voy a organizar- dijo Pinkie

-Me retiro pero me llevare esos Cupcakes- dijo Cero -tengo hambre-

-¿Bolsa o en caja?- pregunto la pony rosa muy seriamente

-Caja- dijo la pony hada en eso la pony rosa pone los cupcakes en la caja haciendo que la pony hada saliera sin perder de vista a la pony rosa -te estaré vigilando Pie- dijo yéndose, después de que abandonara la tienda la comandante, Pinkie fue al refrigerador, abriendo el congelador, saliendo de ahí un Brodek hecho en paleta de hielo

-Eso estuvo cerca Brodek- dijo Pinkie

-¿Por... que... tuviste... que... ponerme... aquí?- dijo Brodek con frio

-Era el único lugar que no revisaría- dijo Pinkie con un picahielos intentando sacarlo de ahí

-¿Por... que... eres... así... Pinkie?- pregunto Brodek

-Estaba salvándote, ¿no era eso lo que querías?- dijo Pinkie liberándole la cabeza

-No me refiero a eso... dejaste... que se... llevaran... mis cupcakes- dijo Brodek comenzando a llorar -otra vez-

-Ups lo siento- dijo Pinkie riendo traviesamente mientras Brodek soltaba lagrimas con forma de cubos de hielo

En la casa de Fluttershy

-No he visto a Ven y no creo que interrogarme le ayudara en algo- dijo la pegaso amarilla desde la entrada de su casa –creo…-

-¿Usted tampoco quiere colaborar?- pregunto Cero

-No... digo si... no- dijo Fluttershy tímidamente mientras que Ángel salía para ver a la pony hada, con un cartel que decía "será eternamente agradecida si se llevara al pegaso rojo lejos de mi vista"

-Sé muy bien que usted está saliendo con el- dijo Cero

-Así es... el me ama y yo lo amo- dijo Fluttershy -si me disculpa... tengo que bañar a mis animales, así que con permi...- la pegaso no pudo cerrar la puerta, ya que la dama de hierro se puso en la puerta evitando que se cerrara-

-Su pegaso le está viendo la cara- dijo Cero

-¿Que está diciendo?- dijo Fluttershy tímidamente -mi Ven... jamás haría eso-

-Eso cree usted- dijo Cero sacando de su chaqueta un sobre el cual saco de ahí unas fotos -estas fotos fueron tomadas por un anónimo a su querido pegaso saliendo con Selina Crossheart-

-¿Queee?- decía la pegaso asustándose mientras Cero le enseñaba las fotos -no puede ser Ve... Ve... Ven-

-Sé que es muy difícil para usted, pero como puede ver él no la ama- dijo Cero

-No, esto... no es verdad- dijo Fluttershy comenzando a asustarse mientras Ángel veía las fotos maldiciendo a Ventus con un cartel mostrándoselo a la comandante que decía "deshágase del pegaso y le daré lo que sea" -Ventus nunca me haría eso-

-Aquí está la prueba- dijo Cero -su pegaso está teniendo una aventura amorosa con una traficante-

-No…- el corazón de Fluttershy comenzó a partirse sintiendo como se hacía pedazos por dentro dejándola en shock

-Cuando quiera, hablar conmigo... ya sabe dónde encontrarme- dijo Cero retirándose mientras acariciaba al conejito Ángel, el cual corazones la salían al sentir ese afecto mostrándole un cartel que decía "llámame"

-¿Mi Ven... con… otra?- dijo Fluttershy sentándose en el suelo mientras los animales de su casa comenzaron a consolarla -no... Puede ser... Ven-

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Ponyville

-Ya le dije y se lo volveré a decir mil veces si es necesario… no sé dónde están los caballeros!- grito Rarity

-No vine a preguntar por los caballeros- dijo Cero

-¿A no?... entonces… ¿a qué... viene aquí?- pregunto Rarity dejando de hacer sus labores

-El príncipe Blueblood me ha informado que su hermana menor anda jugando con un arma que puede poner en peligro a toda la raza equina- dijo Cero

-¿De qué está hablando?... mi hermana nunca juega con esas cosas, ese imbécil solo lo hace para perjudicarme- dijo Rarity

-¿No es esta su hermana jugando con un robot?- dijo Cero enseñándole una foto de ella con su Bot, caminando por las calles de Canterlot como si nada

-Si... es mi hermana y ese es su Bot- dijo Rarity viendo la foto con su mágica -¿no estará pensando que...?-

-¿Donde esta ese Bot?... no es bueno que una niña este jugando con un robot muy peligroso- dijo Cero -ahora dígame ¿dónde está el Bot?-

-Prefiero ser acosada sexualmente por los demonios del inframundo que tener que decirle donde está la robot- dijo Rarity

-Esa cosa es una amenaza para el reino- dijo Cero

-Fue creada por un caballero real- dijo Rarity contratacando -bajo la supervisión de una princesa-

-Con más razón- decía Cero -esa cosa tiene que ser destruida-

-Toca el Bot de mi hermana y juro que le enterrare estas tijeras en donde los rayos del sol jamás le llegaran!- dijo Rarity con unas tijeras -el Bot no está aquí, así que pierde su tiempo-

-Queda advertida- dijo Cero -si veo ese Bot mis hombres lo atraparan y lo desmantelaran- dijo la pony hada abandonando el local en eso Sweetie Belle sale por la otra entrada yendo a hablar con su hermana

-Esa mujer quiere a Sweetie Bot ¿verdad?- dijo Sweetie Belle preocupada

-Eso no pasara- dijo Rarity -esa perra no se llevara tu Bot... te lo prometo-

-¿En serio?- dijo la potranca sonriéndole

-Que un rayo me parta si no lo hago- dijo Rarity mientras la pequeña comenzaba a abrazarla

-Entonces hice bien en enviarla con Rockaid- dijo Sweetie Belle

-Hiciste lo correcto… pero tendrás que esconderla bien una vez que regrese- dijo Rarity mientras Sweetie movía la cabeza en señal de si

-Justamente acabo de ver una pony hada saliendo de tu local- dijo Starlight entrando -¿está todo bien Rarity?-

-Por ahora si- dijo Rarity -¿en qué puedo ayudarte cariño?-

-Estaba buscando a Twilight, pero no la he visto- dijo la unicornio rosa con un sobre

-Deben estar en Canterlot- dijo Rarity -¿qué sucede querida?-

-Es que Twilight me encargo algo anteriormente, que tenía que buscar a los ponys que llegaron a Equestria los últimos meses-

-Creo que me comento algo de eso- dijo Rarity -estaban relacionados con los Galaxy ¿verdad?-

-Con su exesposa- dijo Starlight sacando una foto -y creo que finalmente la encontré- decía enseñando una foto que contenía a una yegua bajando de un zepelín, con tres figuras portando unos abrigos cafés con lentes negros

-Esos abrigos son horribles- dijo Rarity en eso Sweetie Belle comenzó ver la foto llevándose una gran sorpresa

-Oigan… yo la conozco- decía la potranca sorprendiendo a las yeguas

-¿Que dices nenita?- dijo Rarity

-Que yo he visto a esta yegua- dijo Sweetie Belle

-¿Donde?- pregunto Starlight -

-Debe estar todavía en Sweet Apple Acress- dijo Sweetie Belle

-Llévame con ella- dijo Starlight -ella corre peligro-

Mientras tanto en los centros de detención

-Tarde o temprano tendrás que decir algo- dijo Straam sentando en una mesa con el Inquisidor

-...-

-A este paso este idiota jamás nos dirá ¿dónde está los Galaxy?- dijo Moonside

-Pronto hablara… solo tengamos paciencia- dijo Celestia

-Come on man, estas entre amigos- dijo el Seapony -solo déjanos hacerte una pregunta y regresaras a tu celda- decía el agente sacando una cajetilla de cigarrillos poniéndose uno a la boca -¿gustas?-

-...- el Inquisidor seguía como si nada

-Ok... tú te lo pierdes- dijo el Seapony encendiendo el cigarro con el encendedor

-Fumar te causa la muerte- dijo el sicario

-Por fin hablaste- dijo Seapony aventándole el humo en la cara

-Sé que están ahí-

-Who?- pregunto Straam

-Las princesas están aquí- dijo el sicario viendo el espejo

-Están atrás escuchándote... pero no las podrás tocar- dijo Straam -hay cientos de guardias custodiando el lugar, sería un suicidio que intentaras matarlas-

-Nada es imposible para mí- dijo el sicario

-Habla con mucha confianza- dijo Luna

-Demasiada diría yo- dijo Celestia

-¿Piensan que estas cadenas me detendrán?... se equivocan, ni la Marine, ni ustedes princesas me detendrán, en especial esas yeguas junto con sus caballeros... los caballeros... sus días están contados, pronto este reino estará sucumbido por la oscuridad llenando el corazón de todo los habitantes, corrompiéndolos lentamente-

-¿Que tonterías está diciendo?- pregunto Moonside

-Convirtiéndolos en marionetas de la oscuridad, transformándolos en monstros- dijo el Inquisidor -como fue en el caso de la princesa Luna... como la envidia, invadía su corazón llenándola de celos... transformándola en un monstro-

-Eres un mal...-

-Lu... no lo escuches, eso es lo que quiere, quiere provocarte… no te dejes influenciar por este- dijo Celestia

-Celestia es peor que su hermana, desterrando a su propia familia a la luna, fracaso con una de sus estudiantes abandonando este mundo, ¿qué se siente Celestia?... fracasar una y otra vez-

-Como quisiera cortarle la cabeza a ese sujeto- dijo la alicornio del día enojándose

-Y Moonside... el pobre Moonside- dijo el Inquisidor

-¿Cómo sabe que estoy aquí?- pregunto el pony sorprendiéndolo

-Él es otro gran ejemplo de lo que me refiero... miren como su corazón se llena de este mal- dijo el Inquisidor

-Moonside- dijo Luna observándolo comenzando a asustarse el unicornio gris oscuro

-Veo tu futuro, conozco cada uno de tus secretos, has hecho cosas malas Moonside- dijo el Inquisidor

-Cállate- dijo el pony gris oscuro

-Eres un niño malo-

-Que te calles- dijo el pony comenzando a estresarse desanudando la corbata que tenia

-¿Que diría tu padre si viera en lo que te has convertido?- dijo el alicornio malvado

-Basta- dijo Moonside

-¿Estaría orgulloso de ti... o decepcionado?-

-No te atrevas- dijo Moonside

-A mí me da igual, tanto padre como hijo, son unos ase...-

-CALLATEEEEEE!- gritaba el pony golpeando el cristal con su otro casco rompiéndolo y lastimándose

-Moonside- dijo Celestia sujetándolo con fuerza

-MALDITO HIJO DE PU... MADRE NO TE METAS EN MI VIDAAAA!- grito Moonside como loco

-No dejes que la rabia te controle- dijo Luna mientras veía con odio al Inquisidor quien dejo de hablar disfrutando el momento

-Es suficiente por ahora… guards!- dijo Straam llamando a dos soldados -llévenlo a su celda, más adelante lo interrogo- los soldados obedecieron llevándose al alicornio lejos, mientras Moonside gritaba con rabia diciendo muchas palabras al sicario, este lo ignoraba

-Eres cab... y un pend...- grito Moonside mientras las princesas lo calmaban -un hijo de pu...-

-Moonside- decían las princesas

-Relax man- dijo Straam, en eso unas enfermeras llegaban -rápido sédenlo- las enfermeras obedecieron y le pusieron un sedante el cual comenzó a calmarse quedándose dormido

-¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar?- pregunto Luna

-El Inquisidor puede influirte hasta acerté perder la razón- explico Straam -ustedes tuvieron suerte por su poder alicorn-

-¿Porque a ti no te afecto?- pregunto Celestia

-Tengo experiencia en esto, no soy fácil de caer in the darkness- dijo Straam mientras las enfermeras se llevaban al pobre Moonside

-¿Va estar bien?- pregunto Luna

-I hope so- dijo el Seapony

Mientras tanto en Ponyville

-Muy bien cariño, creo que es hora de regresar a casa- dijo Cristal con su hija

-Si mamá- dijo Burning -deberíamos volver aquí algún día, es muy bonito, sobre todo el pie de manzana de los Apple y los cupcakes de Sugar Cube Corner-

-Claro mi amor- dijo la yegua mostaza -pero esas ves traeremos a toda la familia-

-Señorita Living- dijo Sweetie Belle llegando con Starlight y Rarity

-Sweetie cariño ¿qué pasa?- pregunto Cristal en eso Glimmer observa la foto que tiene sorprendiéndose

-No cabe duda… es ella- dijo Starlight

-¿Estas segura?- dijo Rarity

-¿De qué hablan?… ¿y quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto la yegua mostaza preocupada

-Ella es Rarity y yo soy Starlight Glimmer estudiante de la princesa Twilight Sparkle-

-¿Y que se les ofrece?-

-Señorita Cristal, usted corre un grave peligro- dijo Rarity

-¿O deberia llamarla... Livingheart?- dijo Starlight sorprendiendo a la yegua por lo que decía

-¿De qué hablas como...?-

-No hay tiempo para eso, una de mis fuentes me dijo que Lord Draco sabe dónde se encuentra y va a venir a buscarla- dijo Starlight

-¿Lord Draco?- en eso Livingheart comenzó a llenarse de miedo -hay no, no, no, no, no, no, Burning tenemos que irnos pero ya-

-Pero mamá-

-No hay tiempo para discutirlo jovencita- dijo Cristal tomando a la niña poniéndola en su lomo comenzado a galopar

-Espere!... nosotras podemos ayudarla!- dijo Starlight persiguiéndola al igual que Rarity y su hermana

-¿En qué?- grito Cristal

-Aspros lo único que quiere es el dinero… solo díganos ¿dónde está?- decía Starlight

-Eso no se va a poder!- grito Livingheart

-¿Por qué?... solo díganos y todo estará bien- dijo Starlight

-Porque yo no sé dónde está su dinero!- gritaba Cristal llegando a la estación del tren

-¿Como que no lo sabe?- pregunto Rarity -si Springold…-

-Springold era un cab... hijo de yegua que le robo el dinero a Aspros y me uso como un objeto... él nunca me dijo donde oculto su dinero, apenas pude escapar de el- dijo Cristal comenzando a llorar, llenándose de miedo

-Mamá… ¿por qué lloras?- dijo Burning

-Entonces… ¿porque te está buscando?- pregunto Starlight

-El quiere a mis hijas!- gritaba Cristal sorprendiendo a las yeguas por lo que decía -el me busca porque quiere a mis hijas-

-¿Habla de...?, por Celestia- dijo Sweetie Belle, en eso el tren llegaba comenzando a abordarlo

-Vamos con usted y nos dirá todo en el camino- dijo Starlight abordando

-Sweetie dile a las otras que entretengan a esa pony hada mientras nosotras vamos a...-

-Canterlot- comento Burning

-Eso… pero rápido- dijo Rarity abordando el tren

-Si hermana- dijo Sweetie Belle galopando a toda prisa subiendo al tren comenzando a avanzar

Mientras tanto en Canterlot

-Y eso fue lo que paso... toda la culpa la tiene Spike- dijo Shield suplicándole misericordia a la capitana, después de una larga corretiza que les puso, el cual terminaron en la estación del tren

-¿Mi culpa?... tu influiste idiota- dijo Spike

-Haber… déjame ver si entendí bien- dijo Ember -¿tú te apoderaste de mi casa y te hiciste pasar por mi hermano para impresionar a esa yegua?-

-Pues así como lo cuentas… si- dijo Shield

-Bien… ¿y tú le dijiste a tu amigo que yo era tu esposa?- dijo Ember mirando a Spike

-En realidad… quería presumir que Rarity fuera mi esposa, pero las cosas no salieron como quería- dijo Spike

-¿Y encima querías escoger primero a esa estirada reina del drama que a mí?- dijo Ember -yo soy más bonita que ella-

-Solo fue una mentira blanca… lo juro- dijo Spike -íbamos a decirle la verdad pero las cosas senos salieron de control- decía él bebe dragan suplicándole -además quería darle celos a Rarity... y… y… y fue idea de Shield-

-Shield…-

-Chismoso!- grito Shield mientras la capitana les daba la espalda

-Ahora ya entiendo por qué no me dejaban regresar a mi casa- dijo Ember

-Lo sentimos- dieron pony y dragón al unísono

-No sé si castrarlos o hervirlos en aceite- dijo Ember molesta -o quizás las dos cosas-

-Aaaahhh- gritaron Spike y Shield al unísono

-Pero primero… tendrán que decirle la verdad a los vecinos- dijo Twilight llegando en el aire

-Twilight… ¿cómo lo supiste?- pregunto Spike

-Escuche sus lloriqueos confesándolo todo, casi todo Canterlot lo escucho- dijo Twilight aterrizando -van a contar toda la verdad a su vecinos-

-Luego los castro y lo hiervo en aceite- dijo Ember

-No seas exagerada Ember- dijo Twilight -tampoco es para tanto, ya encontraremos un castigo adecuado para ellos-

-Está bien, está bien... pero si les daré esto- dijo Ember dándoles un fuerte puñetazo en el brazo, doliéndoles bastante

-Mi brazo- dijo Shield lloriqueando

-Creo que me lo disloco- dijo Spike quejándose, intentando acomodárselo

-Que llorones son- dijo Ember, en eso un tren había llegado a la estación, saliendo de ahí Cristal, Burning, Rarity y Starlight

-Twilight!- grito Rarity

-¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunto Twilight

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones princesa Twilight- grito Cristal asustada -mis hijas y sobrino corren peligro-

-¿Queee?- decían los otros ponys y dragón al unísono

-¿Blazy en peligro de que o de quién?- pregunto Shield

-Tengo que sacarlos de aquí antes de que llegue- dijo Cristal corriendo con la niña en su lomo

-Le explicaremos en el camino- dijo Starlight siguiéndola seguida de los demás

En la casa de Cristal

-¿Porque habrán huido Shield y Spike de esa manera?- pregunto Blazy sentando en las escaleras de la entrada de su casa con Kaiber acompañándolo

-Yo quisiera saber el ¿porque el capitán ese grito como vieja?- dijo Shield regando las plantas de afuera

-Pues Spike gritaba como cantante de ópera- dijo Blazy -parecía de emoción pero a la vez de terror cuando apareció esa yegua-

-Más bien era de excitación- dijo Kaiber riéndose con Blazy al mismo tiempo

-Qué alegría volver escuchar esas risas suyas- dijo una voz el cual los ponys dejaron de reírse sintiendo un frio en su espalda, los ponys comenzaron a voltear y vieron ahí aun Kirin azul llegando a ellos -¿cómo han estado?- preguntaba este ser

-¿Tío... Aspros?- dijo Kaiber sorprendido de verlo

-Yo mero... ¿cómo la ven?- dijo Aspros mirando a la yegua -¿cómo has estado mi niña hermosa?-

-Papá…- dijo Blazy llamando a Aspros como se debe mientras el Kirin azul comenzó a sonreírle tranquilamente


	17. Revelacion inesperada

**_*Capitulo 17: Revelacion inesperada_**

En las afueras de la finca Galaxy

-¿Qué quieres… más dinero?- decía Darsy

-Así es... necesitamos de tu ayuda para poder sacar al Inquisidor de los cuarteles de la Marine- dijo Megahorn sentando en una roca

-¿Y si me rehusó?- decía la yegua morado oscuro dándole la espalda

-Si fuera tú… yo no me rehusaría- dijo Megahorn

-Me piden lo imposible- dijo Darsy volteándolo a ver

-Solo pídele a inútil de tu marido el dinero y nosotros nos haremos cargo del resto- dijo Megahorn

-¿Nosotros?- pregunto la yegua

-"El otro" qué trabaja para el Inquisidor- dijo Megahorn, en eso el transmisor qué tiene comenzó a sonar -¿qué quieres?- decía comunicándose

-"¿Cómo va eso qué te encargue Megahorn?"- decía una voz misteriosa

-Estoy en eso- dijo el minotauro dándole el aparato a la yegua

-Escúchame, he hecho todo lo que me dijiste, traje a tu jefe... traje a este bestia cornuda y...-

-"Es qué nada, estás con nosotros ahora, así qué te pedimos de tu colaboración"- decía la voz misteriosa -"o le diré al Inquisidor lo qué sucede y entonces si te puede ir muy mal... ¿quedo claro?"-

-Si pero...-

-"¿Quedo claro mi lady?"- dijo la voz, impidiendo lo qué iba a decir Darsy -"¿o quieres qué el Inquisidor te elimine y a ti a tu hijo?"-

-No... ya entendí- dijo Darsy no muy convencida, enojándose mientras el minotauro sonreía malvadamente

Mientras tanto en Canterlot

-¿Qué haces aquí papá?- pregunto Blazy sorprendida de ver a su padre, el mismísimo Lord Draco

-¿Cómo nos encontraste?- preguntaba Kaiber

-Un pajarito me lo dijo- dijo Aspros acercándose a ellos como si nada, quitándose el sombrero de vaquero qué tiene -y después envíe aún topo a qué me lo confirmara... el cual estaba en lo cierto-

-¿No has respondido a mi pregunta?- pregunto Blazy

-Vine por ustedes... quiero qué vuelvan conmigo, a ser una familia- dijo el Kirin azul -como lo éramos antes-

-¿Y regresar a tu vida de contrabandista?- dijo Blazy riéndose con sarcasmo -¿escondiéndonos?, ¿qué nos persigan esos perros de la Marine?... no gracias, estamos bien aquí- en eso una corriente de aire pasa rápidamente frente a la familia entrando a la casa de Livingheart, saliendo rápidamente acercándose tanto al padre como la hija

-¿Con qué aquí vives Blazy?... ¿en está miseria de casa?- decía un Kirin marrón

-Kandor- dijo Blazy sorprendida de verlo

-Mírate hermanita, has crecido mucho... estás muy bella- dijo el Kirin marrón -¿o no crees apa?-

-Tan bella como su madre- dijo Aspros poniéndose de nuevo el sombrero

-Solo le falta qué despierte su poder interior- dijo Kandor -para qué sea una de nosotros-

-¿Y ser un monstruo tan feo como tú?- dijo Blazy en tono burlón -no gracias... hermano, yo estoy bien así-

-Eso lo dices por ahora, pero tarde o temprano, en algún momento tendrás está apariencia mijito- dijo Aspros

-Tendrás un poder inimaginable... convirtiéndote en una Kirin exitosa como yo, mírame a mi… hago mis negocios por mi cuenta y gano mucho dinero para mí y está familia- dijo el Kirin marrón

-Dinero qué no está tan limpio qué digamos- dijo sarcásticamente Blazy

-Eso es por la sangre qué a veces se tiene qué derramar, pero eso se arregla limpiándolo- dijo Kandor

-Por esa razón nos fuimos- dijo Kaiber

-Hola Kaiber… ¿cómo está mi primito favorito?, mírate… te has vuelto todo un hombre- dijo Kandor corriendo rápidamente, observándolo, para después poner su brazo izquierdo en su hombro -como pasa el tiempo, corriendo rápidamente, ¿no lo crees así Kaiber?, nada más te faltan tus cuernos y garras- dijo el Kirin marrón riéndose un poco -después de todo la sangre Galaxy corre por tus venas-

-A mi también me da gusto verte primo- dijo Kaiber no muy contento qué digamos

-¿Sabes a quien más le dará gusto por verte?... a tu padre- dijo Kandor

-¿Mi padre está aquí?- pregunto Kaiber de nervios

-Está poniendo seguridad en la zona y créeme... no está tan feliz qué digamos- dijo Aspros

-Espero que hayas tenido una buena excusa... porqué enserio está furioso- dijo Kandor en tono burlón

-Aspros!- gritaba una yegua, en eso los Kirines voltean y ven a una yegua mostaza con unos ponys acompañándolo

-Mamá, Capitán- dijo Blazy

-Spike, Princesa- dijo Kaiber

-La princesa de la amistad…- dijo Aspros no tan feliz qué digamos

-Lord Draco…- dijo Twilight mirándolo con odio

-No puede ser- dijo Shield sin poder creerlo

-¿Entonces lo qué nos dijo Glimmer es verdad?, Cristal es la exesposa de Galaxy, y Burning y Blazy- decía Spike

-No Blazy... tu no- dijo Shield triste

-Lo siento Shield... pero es verdad, soy hija de Lord Draco- dijo la yegua azul toda triste

-Nos han mentido todo este tiempo y no nos han dicho nada- dijo Twilight

-Qué vergüenza- dijo Spike desilusionado

-Tu no digas nada esposo mío- dijo Ember con sarcasmo metiéndole un coscorrón en la cabeza al bebe dragón

-Princesa Twilight, qué alegría verte por estás calles con tu aprendiz buena para nada- dijo Aspros viento a Starlight al lado

-No me subestimes, ¿quieres ser humillado como la otra vez?- dijo Starlight preparando su cuerno para atacar

-Hola papá- dijo Burning corriendo hacia él, el cual el Kirin azul le da un abrazo y lo cargo en el aire

-Hola calabacita... como has crecido nena- dijo Aspros haciéndola reír, sorprendiendo a los ponys qué veían

-Ya es toda una señorita- dijo Kandor saludándola viendo después a Cristal -hola mamá-

-Kandor- dijo Cristal sin pensarlo dos veces abrazando a su hijo a quien hace tiempo no había visto

-¿Ese es Lord Draco?- preguntaba Spike -no parece ser el mismo qué ataco el castillo-

-No sabía qué tuviera ese lado paterno- pregunto Ember

-Se ve tan lindo esa escena- dijo Rarity -y a la vez da miedo-

-Un momento…- Kandor observo a la unicornio blanca -a ti te recuerdo, tu eres esa unicornio blanca de aquélla vez en Manehattan, la qué no podía ver nada-

-Espera un momento... ¿esa voz?- Rarity comenzó a recordar aquélla voz qué lo ayudo -¿tú eres aquél caballero qué me ayudo?-

-¿Qué dices Rarity?- pregunto Shield

-Yo estaba en el baño, en eso quede ciega al rociarme un perfume en los ojos y alguien amablemente me ayudo- dijo Rarity

-¿Te ayudo un Galaxy y no hiciste nada?- dijo Twilight sorprendida

-No sabía qué era un Galaxy- dijo Rarity -estaba ciega-

-¿Y tú ayudaste a una pony de esa princesa en vez de eliminarla?- comento Aspros bajando a su hija

-No sabía apa- dijo Kandor –de haberlo sabido la hubiera dejado sin vida aquél día en ese baño-

-Qué grosero- dijo Rarity

-Los tenemos rodeado Galaxy, así qué ríndanse- dijo Ember

-¿Qué raro?- pregunto Aspros viendo a la unicornio plateada -¿cómo qué te he visto en algún lado?-

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto Ember

-A ti te vi en algún lado... pero no recuerdo donde- decía Aspros

-Espero qué no haya sido en una cama- comento Ember

-Eso no importa ahora, es hora de llevar a este Kirin ante la justicia, espada Nexus- grito Shield yéndose a atacarlo

-No, estúpido!- grito Ember mientras Shield atacaba con todo su poder pero el Kirin detienen el ataqué con su garra izquierda

-No se metan en esto!- grito Aspros dándole una patada, haciéndolo retroceder mientras el capitán volvía a atacarlo con su espada, dándole varios cortes

-Shield detente!- grito Blazy

-Aguanta Blazy, te salvare!- grito Shield sin dejar de atacar a Lord Draco -no dejare qué este fenómeno te haga daño-

-¿Eres un retasado mental?, jamás le haría daño a mi propia hija- dijo Aspros golpeándolo en la cara, pero aún así Shield continuo atacándolo

-Hijo de pu... no te metas en eso!- gritaba una voz, en eso el capitán de la guardia nocturna volteo recibiendo una envestida por parte de un Kirin metálico lanzándolo al suelo

-Shield!- gritaron los ponys y dragón preocupado mientras Rarity se acercaba levantándolo

-Querido… ¿estás bien?- pregunto Rarity

-Si- dijo Shield levantándose, mientras miraba a Blazy quien tenía una cara de preocupación

-Ya era hora de qué vinieras- dijo Aspros al ver al Kirin metálico regresando a la normalidad

-Deuteros…- dijo Cristal

-Tuve qué dispersar a nuestros hombres... no sabía qué tendríamos compañía muy molesta- comento el Kirin esmeralda viendo a la princesa Twilight y a los demás –Kaiber…- decía Deuteros volteándolo a ver, acercándosele

-Papá- dijo el pony esmeralda

-¿Papá?- decía Spike sin poder creerlo -¿eres hijo de Deuteros?-

-Yo...- no termino lo qué iba a decir ya su padre le soltó un golpe en la cara tirándolo al suelo, sorprendiendo a todos

-Kaiber!- grito Blazy

-Monstruo... ¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu propio hijo?- grito Spike corriendo hacia el pero Deuteros le da una patada en la cara, tirándolo al suelo

-Spike!- gritaron las yeguas al unísono

-Maldito fenómeno- dijo Rarity

-Cállense el pin... hocico mendigas yeguas, esto es asunto de familia!- grito el Kirin esmeralda mientras su hijo Kaiber se levantaba

-Por… favor… papá… no los lastimes…- suplico Kaiber

-Y tu jovencito… ¿tienes idea en la broncas en qué te metiste?- grito Deuteros -abandonarme a mí y a tu abuela de esa manera-

-Yo no los abandone!- grito Kaiber poniéndose en frente de su padre -solo quería una mejor vida, lejos de está... mierda en la que estaba- al decir eso Deuteros comenzó a reírse

-Pues está mierda a la que tu llamas, nos ha servido de mucho- decía el Kirin esmeralda -y más respeto pen... qué sigo siendo tu padre- dijo tomándolo de los hombros

-Deuteros no lo la...-

-No te metas en esto Livingheart!- grito Deuteros a la yegua mostaza en eso Twilight intento ayudar a Kaiber

-Engarróteseme ahí princesita… porqué si no…- Aspros tomo su transmisor comunicándose en eso varios francotiradores qué aparecieron en los techos de las casas comenzando a apuntarle con una mira laser a los ponys

-Genial… francotiradores- dijo Ember mientras Twilight se quedaba quieta sin hacer nada

-Un movimiento en falso y te dejare como queso suizo... tú decides- advertía Aspros haciendo enojar a la alicornio -y tu Deuteros, tampoco te pases de rosca, se supone qué tenemos qué convencerlos de qué vuelvan con nosotros... no agredirlos-

-Cierto... perdón hijo- dijo Deuteros soltándolo bajando dos rayitas al humor qué tenia

-Ellos no volverán con ustedes, son felices aquí conmigo- dijo Cristal en eso Kandor se le acerca y la toma de los hombros

-Jajaja... por favor Livingheart, no me hagas reír- dijo Deuteros

-Vuelve a casa mamá- dijo Kandor

-Mírate- dijo Cristal viendo a su hijo mayor -ya no se ¿quién eres?-

-Soy yo mamá... Kandor, sigo siendo tu hijo solo qué ya he crecido- dijo Kandor poniendo sus garras en sus mejillas -pero aún sigo siendo tu bebe-

-Viéndote así con esa apariencia… ya ni se si eres mi hijo- dijo Cristal tristemente

-Él ha madurado, es todo un hombre… es mi orgullo- dijo Aspros -no sabes todo lo qué ha hecho, deberías estar orgullosa de el-

-¿En un asesino?... tú lo convertiste en un asesino!- grito Cristal -no quiero que mis hijas en especial Kaiber se conviertan en eso-

-A ver, a ver, en primer lugar Livingheart… él es mi chamaco y yo decido qué hacer con él, y tú no eres nadie para quitármelo, qué eso te quede claro pen... no vuelvas a quitarme a mi hijo- advirtió Deuteros

-Darsy nunca lo va amar como yo- dijo Cristal

-¿Quién es Darsy?- pregunto Rarity

-No tengo la menor idea- dijo Shield

-Esto se va a poner peor- dijo Twilight -necesitamos a los caballeros-

-De eso me encargo yo... regresare en un momento- dijo Ember desapareciendo mágicamente sin qué se diera cuenta el enemigo

-Es cierto papá... a Darsy no le importo, yo quiero estar con mi tía, quiero estar con mis primas... si de verdad te importo, por favor déjame vivir mi vida tranquilo- dijo Kaiber

-¿Y qué hay de tu hermano Charmy?... ah estado preguntado por ti desde qué te fuiste- dijo Deuteros -el espera a qué tu regreses, te echa de menos-

-¿Y crees que yo no he dejado de pensar en mi hermano menor papá?... pero aún así, no quiero ver a esa yegua qué está usurpando el lugar de mi madre- dijo Kaiber enojado

-Tienes razón, aún qué Darsy te haya dado un hijo Deuteros... sigue siendo la misma serpiente repulsiva qué es- dijo Livingheart -al igual que Selina-

-No empieces con eso caramba!- grito Aspros

-La meto porqué casi me mata a mí y a tus hijas!- grito Cristal

-(Selina intento matar a la ex y a las hijas de Aspros… interesante)- dijo Twilight en su mente

-Sé qué aún sigues con esa mujer- dijo Cristal -en vez de acabar con ella solo te estás acostando con ella-

-Ya la he matado chaparrita… pero esa mujer es imposible, regresa a la vida como si nada- dijo Aspros

-Hasta mi tío Deuteros la ha llamado "la siete vidas"- dijo Kandor

-¿La siete vidas?- pregunto Blazy

-Por más que la matamos ella regresa a chin... como siempre- dijo Deuteros -si no me crees pregúntele a tu padre, el cómo esa pin... vieja lo apuñalo una vez-

-Qué familia tan rara- dijo Starlight susurrándole a Twilight

-Bueno ya está bien chin... madre!- grito Aspros -se vienen conmigo quieran o no, para estar juntos como lo herimos antes… una familia-

-Yo estoy bien aquí papá- dijo Blazy -quiero una vida tranquila, quiero divertirme, conocer el mundo, quiero hacer amigos, quiero un pony especial-

-Y le está echando un ojito al capitán Shield- dijo Burning apuntando al capitán quien este solamente saludaba

-Cállate mensa!- grito Blazy

-¿Con ese imbécil?- dijo Aspros

-Oigan soy un buen pony, tengo un buen trabajo… una excelente casa y...-

-Tu cállate!- gritaron tanto los alterados como nuestros héroes

-Solo decía- dijo Shield enojado -amargados estos-

-Ni madres, no voy a dejar qué mi hija este con un pen... como ese- dijo Aspros

-Con solo verlo me dan ganas de quebrármelo- dijo Deuteros mirándolo con rabia mientras Shield tragaba algo de saliva

-Mijita… sé qué estás en la edad de tener novio y eso, pero por favor, puedes tener algo mejor qué eso- dijo Aspros

-Claro qué no, además ninguno te agrada- dijo Blazy

-No seas ridícula... ¿qué hay del ultimo pony especial con el qué andabas?, ese qué parecía maricon- dijo el Kirin azul

-¿Qué no te acuerdas?... tú lo mataste- dijo Blazy

-¿En serio?... oh- el Kirin estaba desconcertado con eso -bueno... debí haber tenido una buena razón para hacerlo- dijo Aspros

-¿Qué no recuerdas?, pensabas qué te estaba robando y te lo quebraste- dijo Kandor

-Bueno… ¿y quién te dijo qué hablaras pend...?- dijo Deuteros

-Solo lo ayudaba a qué recordara- dijo Kandor enojándose con su tío

-No peleen por favor- dijo Livingheart separándolos

-Tenemos que hacer algo Twilight- comento Rarity mientras la familia Galaxy comenzaba a discutir

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer?, esos francotiradores nos tienen en la mira- dijo Twilight mirando en los techos -ojala Ember llegue pronto-

En la casa de Holy Blade

-Hermano- dijo Ember apareciendo mágicamente

-Hola hermana- dijo Ignos junto con Holy, Rockaid y Tennessee jugando cartas

-Hola mi ángel plateado- comento Holy -no esperaba tu visita-

-Ok... ¿qué carajos está pasando?- pregunto Ember -¿y qué haces tú aquí Ignos?-

-Pues como estaba prófugo de la ley, decidí esconderme en la casa del alicornio, y decidí invitar a los demás para qué se ocultaran-

-Hola capitana- dijeron Tennessee y Rockaid al unísono

-Alicornio pervertido, déjame felicitarte, tu casa te quedo de lujo- dijo Rockaid

-Gracias niño, pero en serio deja de llamarme así- dijo Holy Blade -¿por qué me siguen llamando así?-

-Porqué intentabas tirarte a su yeguas- dijo Xion con un tazón con gemas, dándoselas a Sweetie Bot –por eso Paint te metió la madriza de tu vida-

-Gracias- dijo Sweetie Bot comiéndoselas

-Y dale con eso- dijo Holy enojándose

-Escuincle, déjame felicitarte por este maravilloso invento qué hiciste- dijo Xion -este Bot es fascinante-

-¿Qué puedo decir?, tengo mis momentos- dijo Rockaid sonrojado

-¿Y dónde está Ven?- pregunto Ember

-Escondido, le dije de broma qué estaba en peligro, pero me mando al carajo- dijo Ignos tomándose un buena copa de vino tinto -Kasidi otra ronda-

-Aquí tiene señor- dijo Kasidi llegando y sirviéndole -hola Paint no esperaba tu visita-

-Hola nena- dijo Ember saludándola

-¿Vienes para otra sesión conmigo?- dijo la criada en tono seductor

-¿O conmigo?- dijo Holy Blade acercándose intentando tocarla pero Ember le agarra el casco lastimándolo

-Ahora no pervertido- dijo Ember

-Aaahhhh mi casco- dijo Holy Blade sobándose mientras Xion se reía de eso

-Ignos… llama a Ventus y dile qué vaya a Canterlot cuando antes-

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué sucede capitana?- pregunto Tennessee revolviendo cartas

-Los Galaxy están en Canterlot, ese es el problema- dijo Ember en eso Ignos tomo su trago hasta el fondo comenzando a contactar a Ventus –Ventus… ¿estás ahí?-

-"¿Qué quieres ahora Ignos? déjame en paz... no voy a ayudarte por si no lo sabes yo... si estoy ocupado"- decía Ventus del otro lado de la línea, así qué Ember tomo el trasmisor del oído de Ignos para hablarle

-ME VALE MADRES LO QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO, VE A CANTERLOT AHORA MISMO!- grito Ember

-"Aaaahhrrgg...mi oído"- dijo Ventus -"¿eres tu Paint?, ¿qué pasa?... ¿por qué a Canterlot?"-

-Aspros y toda su banda está en Canterlot- dijo Ember

-"Entendido… voy para haya"- dijo Ventus cortando la señal

-¿Crees qué ser una buena idea qué vayan?, digo aún los buscan los de la Marine- dijo Xion

-No tenemos de otra... Twilight necesita de nuestra ayuda- dijo Ember mientras los caballeros se agarraban de ella

-Sweetie Bot…. quédate aquí, estarás a salvo- dijo Rockaid

-Está bien- dijo Sweetie Bot

-Déjamelo a mí enano, yo te la cuido- dijo Xion aterrizando en la cabeza de la Bot

-Con cuidado- dijo Kasidi mientras Ember movía la cabeza en señal de si, desapareciendo mágicamente

Regresando a Canterlot

-Ya es tiempo de irnos- dijo Deuteros -vámonos Kaiber-

-Pero papá- decía Kaiber

-No digas más, nos vamos y punto final- dijo Deuteros

-Pero ya he hecho buenos amigos aquí- dijo Kaiber

-No puede llevárselo así nada más- dijo Spike caminando de frente con el Kirin esmeralda

-Spike no- dijo Twilight corriendo con él, pero recibió un disparo en señal de advertencia

-Tranquila princesita… acuérdese qué un movimiento y mi hombres te vuela esa pin... cara qué tienes- dijo Aspros sonriendo malvadamente

-Kaiber es demasiado grande como para tomar su propias decisiones- dijo Spike enfrentando a Deuteros -si él quiere quedarse aquí, qué se quede, tú no eres nadie para ordenarle-

-Te felicito... jejeje, ¿ya vistes hermano? este pin... dragón si qué tiene valor- dijo Deuteros -para ser la mascota de la princesa si qué tienes agallas, pero aún así- el Kirin esmeralda bofetea a Spike tirándolo al suelo -tú no eres nadie para decirme qué hacer con mi hijo-

-Spike!- gritaron las yeguas

-Maldito seas Lord Draco!- grito Starlight mientras Deuteros pisaba con fuerza el cuerpo del dragón, lastimándolo

-Aaaaahhrrggg-

-Papá, no lo lastimes- dijo Kaiber

-No lo voy a lastimar- Deuteros comenzó a sacar una pistola de su chaqueta –solamente… voy a dormí a este dragón para siempre-

-No... soy muy joven para morir- dijo Spike con miedo al ver el cañón cerca de su frente

-Lo siento Spike, perdón por este lio en el que están todos ustedes- dijo Kaiber

-Lo sentimos- dijo Blazy -por mentirles y todo eso-

-Solo queríamos una vida lejos de ellos, pero veo qué eso no se va a poder- dijo Cristal

-Oigan no se sientan culpables, también he mentido un poco- decía Shield

-¿Un poco?- exclamo Twilight con sarcasmo

-Lo admito… mentí a lo grande, esa casa del frente no es mía es de Ember y no es mi hermana adoptiva es mi capitana- dijo Shield confesando todo

-O sea… ¿qué tú no eres capitán?- pregunto Blazy

-Si lo soy... pero no soy el mejor qué digamos- dijo Shield triste

-Eres... un buen pony Shield algo raro a veces... y algo estúpido- decía Twilight

-No es algo querida, es un completo estúpido- rectifico Rarity

-El punto es qué, me siento orgullosa de tener un buen amigo como tú- dijo Twilight

-Gracias princesa- dijo Shield sonriéndole

-Si voy a morir tengo algo qué decirte Kaiber- dijo Spike -también he mentido y la verdad es que Ember no es mi esposa, ni si quiera vivo con ella… solo somos amigos nada más-

-Tranquilo Spike por alguna razón, algo me decía qué estabas mintiendo- dijo Kaiber

-Teníamos nuestras sospechas... pero con esos gritos de vieja qué se oyeron hace poco, fue cuando confirmamos qué ustedes dos nos mentían- dijo Blazy

-¿Qué tu qué Spike?- exclamo Rarity -¿les mentiste diciéndole a los vecinos qué Ember es tu esposa?-

-Sé qué te sorprende pero...-

-No Twilight, ¿Spikewikey no puedo creer que hayas elegido a Paint en vez de a mí?- dijo Rarity

-¿Queee?- dijo Twilight sorprendida

-Yo pude haber sido una mejor esposa de mentiras qué Ember- dijo Rarity haciendo un drama

-Rarity este no es el...-

-Tu cállate!- grito Rarity callando Shield -es en serio, soy mucho más bonita qué ella-

-Rarity… ¿te estás poniendo celosa?- pregunto Starlight

-No estoy celosa- dijo Rarity seriamente

-Si no estuviera siendo amenazado con un cañón apuntando en mi frente, este sería el mejor día de mi vida- dijo Spike viendo así de celosa a la unicornio

-Bueno ya basta, con este pin... drama, qué ya me tienen hasta la madre- dijo Aspros enojándose -Deuteros mata a este pu... dragón, Kandor llévate a toda la familia y larguémonos de aquí-

-No te las vas a llevar Aspros!- grito Livingheart

-Claro qué puedo, yo soy su padre y son mis hijas y tengo todo el derecho del mundo!- le grito Aspros

-El único derecho qué tendrás es una celda con tu nombre!- el Kirin azul volteo y fue recibido por un puñetazo en la cara por parte de un unicornio azul portando una armadura

-Ignos!- gritaron las yeguas

-Pon las garras arriba Galaxy- dijo Rockaid con su armadura apuntando con su arco

-Los tenemos donde los queríamos- dijo Tennessee también con su armadura, apuntando a Deuteros con su bastón revolver -libera a ese dragón ahora mismo-

-¿O si no qué?- pregunto Deuteros sin dejar de apuntarle a Spike, así qué Cooper dispara dando justo en el blanco pero para sorpresa del vaquero, Deuteros seguía en su misma posición como si nada

-¿Acaso olvidas mi habilidad?- decía el Kirin con su cuerpo cubierto de metal regresando a la normalidad

-Qué alguien me ayude- dijo Spike asustado

-Deja en paz a mi amigo- decía una yegua, apareciendo mágicamente en frente de el -Spiral Blast!- gritaba Ember, golpeándolo con su esfera de energia, el cual termino mandándolo al aire, cayendo justamente en la casa de Livingheart desde el techo

-Gracias Ember, eres increíble- dijo Spike levantándose

-Lo se nene… lo sé- dijo Ember

-Cristal, llévate a la niñas y escóndete- dijo Aspros levantándose, comenzando a enojarse -porqué esto se va a poner feo-

-Eso ya lo sé, no me lo tienes qué estar repitiendo- dijo Cristal -vamos niñas - decía llevándose a sus hijas y sobrino, alejándose de ahí

-Adiós papá, te veo después- dijo Burning despidiéndose de su padre, mientras el Kirin esmeralda salía de la casa completamente enojado

-Vaya tío… no te ves tan bien qué digamos- dijo Kandor en tono burlón

-Cállate!- grito Deuteros -y ustedes qué están arriba dispárenles, mándenlos a chin... a su madre a todos ellos-

-Ya oyeron a mi hermano, maten a esos pu... ahora- grito Aspros mientras los mercenarios comenzaron a disparar

-Cúbrase!- grito Twilight invocando un escudo mágico, protegiendo a sus amigas, intentando resistir los impactos

-te ayudare Twilight- dijo Starlight reforzando el escudo

-Es inútil- dijo Cooper protegiéndose en un hidrante de agua, disparando con su bastón -están en todas partes-

-Resiste vaquero- dijo Rockaid disparando flechas desde un poste de luz, pero los mercenarios se protegían

-Tenemos qué deshacernos de todos estos francotiradores- dijo Shield protegiéndose de los plomazos con su espada Nexus

-Deja de preocuparte por esos francotiradores y concéntrate en mi- dijo Kandor corriendo velozmente golpeando varias veces al capitán, lanzándolo al suelo

-Shield!- gritaron los ponys al unísono

-Aguanta Shield- dijo Ignos galopando para ayudarlo pero fue recibido por una llamarada, el cual el unicornio lo esquivo

-Deja a mi hijo tranquilo, qué tu pelea es conmigo idiota- advirtió Aspros

-Y conmigo!- grito Deuteros intentando golpearlo pero Ember detiene el ataqué protegiendo a su hermano con un escudo mágico

-No te atrevas a tocar a mi hermano- dijo Ember forcejeando con el Kirin haciendo aparecer varias espadas espectrales alrededor de él, pero esas espadas fueron destruidas al instante

-Y tu aléjate de mi hermano pu...- dijo Aspros quien fue el quien destruyo las espadas con su revolver, corriendo para atacarla pero Ignos detienen ese ataqué con su cruz de combate

-No le hables a si a mi hermana- dijo Ignos forcejeando con el

-Ignos agarra a Aspros y no lo sueltes, después sujétate de mí- dijo Ember

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto Ignos

-Solo hazlo, confía en mí- dijo Ember

-De acuerdo- dijo Ignos agarrando fuertemente a Aspros mientras Ember agarraba a Deuteros con fuerza, en eso la caballero real toca a su hermano, concentrando su magia, haciendo qué desaparezcan los cuatro mágicamente

-Ember, Ignos- dijo Twilight

-Desaparecieron mágicamente- dijo Starlight

-Pero… ¿a dónde?- pregunto Spike, atrás de un buzón de correos

En alguna parte cerca de un rio

-Hijos de yeguas!- grito Ember apareciendo con los demás en ese lugar separándose de ellos

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto Deuteros viendo qué ya no estaban en Canterlot

-¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunto Aspros observando el lugar

-Los lleve aún lugar lejos de Canterlot para qué así podamos pelear a gusto sin que nadie venga a intervenir- dijo Ember

-¿Así qué era eso lo qué querías?- dijo Ignos al lado de ella

-Da igual, donde quiera qué estén, ustedes dos morirán- dijo Aspros quitándose el sombrero qué tenía, quemándolo después

-Deben saber qué nosotros dos somos buenos luchando en equipo- dijo Deuteros quitándose también el suyo, haciéndolo pedazos

-Un combate de hermanos, ¿quién lo diría?... enseñémosle a nuestros fans qué hermanos son los mejores… los humanos Night o los hermanos Galaxy- dijo Ember -¿listo Ignos?-

-Cuando quieras- dijo Ignos

-A quebrarnos a estos malditos- dijo Aspros calentando su garras al rojo vivo

-Si- dijo Deuteros haciéndose metálico

Mientras tanto en Ponyville

-Y así fue como un verdugo del inframundo me estaba acosando sexualmente, le dije qué no estaba disponible pero el verdugo andaba muy insistente- dijo Pinkie quien se encontraba cerca de una fuente con la estatua de la princesa Celestia hablando con la comandante

-Entiendo cómo se siente… he tenido muchos casos de esos- dijo la pony hada -pero nunca he escuchado un caso como el suyo-

-Aunque nunca me he imaginado ¿cómo sería mi vida si hubiera salido con ese verdugo?- decía Pinkie pensativa -¿gusta más cupcakes?-

-Por favor- dijo Cero aceptando con gusto

-Pssst... Pinkie- dijo Applejack llamándola desde una esquina

-Discúlpeme un momento- dijo Pinkie yéndose

-Adelante- dijo Cero mientras Pinkie fue a ver a Applejack

-¿Cómo va todo?- pregunto la vaquera

-Te digo algo… esa pony hada es increíble, a pesar de ser una sangrona con los caballeros y las princesas- dijo Pinkie

-¿De qué henos estás hablando?... si ella es nuestro enemigo- dijo Applejack -espero que la estés distrayendo lo suficiente mientras qué Twilight arregle... tu sabes-

-La tengo entretenida contándole la historia de mi vida- dijo Pinkie sonriendo -llegue a mis tragedias románticas qué llegue a tener-

-Tu no tuviste ninguna de ellas, solo tuviste una y era ese verdugo qué te estaba acosando- dijo Applejack

-Pero estoy contando detalle por detalle- especificaba Pinkie

-Como sea, síguela distrayendo- dijo Applejack

-¿Y qué hare cuando se me acabe la historia de mi vida?- pregunto Pinkie

-Después de eso entrare yo y después seguirá Fluttershy para qué la distraigamos, llamaría a Rainbow pero está ocupada con los Wonderbolts en este momento, no te preocupes terroncito lo tengo todo bajo control- dijo Applejack

-Como digas- dijo Pinkie regresando con la dama de hierro -¿en qué me quede?-

-Como hubiera sido su vida con ese verdugo a su lado- dijo Cero

-Ohh si- dijo Pinkie continuando con su relato

Regresando a Canterlot

-No sé a dónde se llevaron tus amigos a mi papá y a mi tío, pero aún así no te vas a librar de la paliza qué te voy a poner- Kandor corrió de nuevo, golpeando al capitán de la guardia nocturna pero para sorpresa de este le suelta un puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo retroceder, el Kirin marrón se tocó la cara con sus garras viendo qué tenían algo de sangre

-Digas lo qué digas, te voy a dar en la madre- dijo Shield haciendo enojar a Kandor quien volvió a atacarlo

-Shield- dijo Twilight saliendo del escudo mágico, volando hacia Kandor, disparándole al Kirin marrón quien esquivaba los disparos

-Twilight!- gritaron Tennessee y Rockaid en eso los francotiradores apuntaba a la alicornio en el aire

-De está perra yo me ocupo, concentren su fuego en los otros- ordeno Kandor haciendo los francotiradores disparen a los ponys

-¿Y ahora qué?- pregunto Rockaid disparando

-A la casa de Ember… ahora!- dijo Starlight desactivando el escudo, corriendo a la casa de la capitana mientras esquivaba los disparos, abriendo la puerta para entra en ella -rápido entren-

-Aaahh... no me quiero morir- dijo Rarity esquivando plomo mientras entraba a la casa -enano, Cooper muévanse-

-A la cuenta de tres, corremos a la casa, enano- dijo Tennessee

-Ok- dijo Rockaid

-Tres- los caballeros corrieron sin dejar de disparar, entrando a la casa de Ember

-Tontos- dijo Kandor observando todo -rodenos ahora- en eso los francotiradores se movieron rodeando la casa -usen su visor térmico y mantenlos- los mercenarios obedecieron activando sus lentes, viendo la fuentes de calor qué había en aquélla casa

-¿Creen que estemos aquí a salvo?- pregunto Rarity, en eso un bala atravesó el techo de la casa, destruyendo un jarrón qué había ahí

-¿Por qué tenías qué echar la sal Rarity?- dijo Rockaid mientras les llovía más balas de energia

-Cúbranse!- dijo Tennessee, ocultándose atrás de un sofá, mientras Starlight se ponía debajo de la mesa y Rarity cerca de un librero

-Tomen esto hijos de yegua- dijo Rockaid disparando flechas desde una ventana, dándole a un francotirador, cayendo de una casa -le di a uno... woohooo-

-Sí, pero aún quedan más, mocoso- dijo Starlight cubriéndose

-Eres un monstruo!- grito Spike quien se reunía con Twilight y Shield viendo como los mercenarios atacaban la casa

-Así es este negocio, pequeño dragón- dijo el Kirin marrón corriendo velozmente -intenten alcanzarme-

-Tras el Shield- ordeno Twilight volando

-Si- dijo Shield siguiéndola

-Oigan espérenme- dijo Spike alcanzándolos

-Nos tienen rodeados- dijo Tennessee disparando desde otra ventana dándole a un tirador justo en la cabeza

-Maldita sea… ¿dónde está Ventus cuando más lo necesitamos?- dijo Rarity

En un cielo no muy lejano

-Veo Canterlot a las doce en punto, ojala no sea demasiado tarde- dijo Ventus volando a toda velocidad, cuando de pronto una figura grande enviste al pegaso, cayendo en unas rocas –ok… eso si me... dolió- el pegaso se levantó algo adolorido observando a su atacante -tuuuu-

-Lady Selina me envió aquí a detenerte- dijo Groonz comenzando a gruñir

-¿Y dónde está esa batpony?- pregunto Ventus desenfundando sus keyblades -tengo unos cuantos pendientes con ella-

-¿Nuevas armas?... bien, esto se pondrá interesante- Groonz se concentra invocando una espada color negra con la forma de la cabeza de un waybern, el cual tenía abierta su boca mostrando su afilada hoja curveada color blanca -Lady Selina no está disponible por el momento, pero te manda unos saludos... sobreviviente-

-Haaaa- Ventus corrió arrastrando sus keyblades en el suelo, comenzando un combate de armas, el cual el pony waybern se defendía contratacando todos sus ataques contra el pegaso rojo, dándole un colazo con su aguijón, lanzándolo al aire, pero Ventus se recupera rápidamente dándole un golpe en la cara, seguido de un golpe en las costillas, Groonz contrataca con sus cuernos, aventándolo hacia unas rocas -no tengo tiempo para tus juegos, así qué acabare rápido contigo- el pegaso rojo comenzó a volar velozmente

-Hare lo mismo- Groonz tomo vuelo atacando al pegaso en los cielos, produciéndose ondas de energia al momento de chocar arma con arma -veo qué esas armas resisten más- dijo el pony waybern usando sus alas como escudo, protegiéndose de los ataques de Ventus

-Es gracias al poder de las armas legendarias y mi voluntad de seguir luchando!- grito Ventus volando en otra dirección, golpeándolo en la espalda pero Groonz lo toma de la cara con su garra derecha y le mete varios rodillazos en el estomago

-Así me gusta... un guerrero qué pelea por sus princesas- dijo Groonz sonriendo malvadamente lanzándolo al suelo -ahora sentirás el poder de mi voluntad, por Lady Selina- decía siguiéndolo, embistiendo al pegaso con sus cuernos, dándole en el pecho incrementando la velocidad, impactando contra el suelo rocoso produciendo una gran explosión

En otra parte

-Flamas Caóticas!- grito Aspros lanzando fuego a Ignos, este lanzaba ráfagas de hielo por medio de la cruz de combate, Ignos corrió velozmente golpeando al Kirin con su cadena, pero este lo golpea justo en la nariz, tirándolo al piso, poniéndose Aspros encima de él, golpeándolo salvajemente en la cara pero el unicornio desaparece mágicamente y aparece detrás del Kirin azul enrollando su cuello con la cadena de su arma intentando asfixiarlo

-Cállate y muere- dijo Ignos presionando con fuerza, dejando al alterado sin oxígeno, Deuteros quien se protegía en su forma metálica del sable de Ember, ve eso y va a socorrerlo

-Aspros!- grito su hermano agarrando el filo del arma, golpeándole en la cara, para después tomarla del cuerno y lanzárselo a Ignos quien choco con él, liberándolo a Aspros

-Púdranse en el infierno- Aspros lanzo un chorro potente de lava hacia nuestros caballeros

-Beowulf- Ember invoca sus armas, lanzando una ráfaga de luz, protegiéndose tanto a ella como su hermano mientras Aspros no dejaba de lanzar

-Pilares de Fuego- Ignos golpeo la tierra con su arma, varios pilares de fuego se alzaron golpeando al Kirin azul, este salió volando, Deuteros da un salto tomándolo de la cola comenzando a girar lanzando a su hermano quien tenía la garras al rojo vivo golpeando salvajemente a Ember, tirándola al suelo

-¿Qué te pareció esto pu...?- dijo Aspros lanzando un chorro de lava pero Ember usa su sable Yamato partiendo la lava haciendo qué el Kirin detenga el ataqué de la caballero con sus dos garras

-¿Qué te pareció eso imbécil?- dijo Ember mientras las quemaduras qué tenía comenzaron a desaparecer

-Aspros!- gritaba Deuteros intentando golpear a Ember pero Ignos lo amarra con la cadena de la cruz en el brazo izquierdo

-Tu pelea es conmigo aliento de mierda- dijo Ignos enojado golpeándolo varias veces en todo su cuerpo, Aspros ve eso y le lanza fuego a su hermano el cual su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse al rojo vivo, acto seguido el Kirin metálico lo agarra con fuerza comenzando a quemarlo

-Aaaahhhrrrgggg-

-Ignos!- grito Ember lanzando espadas espectrales al Kirin azul quien este simplemente los destruye con los proyectiles de fuego qué lanzara de sus garras -Diluvio de Espadas!- en eso varias espadas caen justo en donde estaba Aspros lastimando y atrapándolo a la vez

-Maldita perra- dijo Aspros atrapado

-Aaahhrrgggg-

-Quedaras hecho carbón- dijo Deuteros sin soltarlo

-Espada Ascalon- Ember invoca su otra espada y junto con la Yamato corre hacia Deuteros el cual comenzó a soltarle tajos muchas veces mientras corría

-Como chin... de veras!- grito Deuteros así qué uso a Ignos como bate y la golpea cayendo los dos al suelo -se van a morir pen...- decía el Kirin enojado

-Enfríate- dijo Ignos golpeándolo con la cadena lanzándolo al rio qué estaba ahí, el cual soltó vapor al momento de hacer contacto en el agua, acto seguido el unicornio comenzó a concentrarse comenzando a sanar su cuerpo, de pronto hubo una explosión en el rio, saliendo de ahí un Kirin metálico enojado reuniéndose con su hermano el cual lo libero al instante de la prisión en la qué estaba

-Son más molestos de lo qué creí- dijo Aspros

-Es hora de pelear en serio- dijo Deuteros

-Separados son peores, pero juntos no pelean tan mal- dijo Ignos escupiendo algo de sangre

-No sé por qué, pero me siento feliz de pelear con unos sujetos muy fuertes- dijo Ember sonriéndole

-A mi también me da gusto- dijo Ignos sonriendo

-¿Por qué estarán sonriendo?- pregunto Aspros

-No lo sé, lo único qué me interesa es romperles el maldito cuello- dijo el Kirin metálico

-Dime una cosa hermana… ¿cuándo entrenaste con Wind has aprendido algún ataqué nuevo?- pregunto Ignos

-Ya qué lo mencionas… si he aprendido un ataqué pero tengo qué usarlo en el momento adecuado- dijo Ember

-A mí me parece que este es el momento- dijo Ignos

-No sé qué tanta pen... y media están diciendo pero aún asi nos los vamos a quebrar!- grito Aspros lanzando chorros de lava ha los caballeros

En Canterlot en la casa de Ember

-Ya déjenos en paz- dijo Rarity disparando un rayo mágico a los francotiradores dándole a dos

-¿Dónde demonios está la guardia real?- pregunto Rockaid disparando flechas desde la ventana

-Deben de estar peleándose con la Marine como siempre- dijo Tennessee volándole la cabeza a un mercenario de un balazo

-Estos perros de la Marine ya me tienen hasta aquí- dijo Rockaid esquivando bala -no inventes la casa de Ember- decía el enano viendo el lugar todo destrozado

-Ember nos va a matar- dijo Tennessee

-¿No creen qué están exagerando?- pregunto Starlight lanzando rayos mágico a la Galatic Klaww desde otra parte de la casa -estoy seguro que esa yegua lo entendería-

-Paint quiere más a su casa qué a nosotros- dijo Rockaid disparando flechas

-Aaaahhh- Rarity esquiva una bala rozándole la crin -mi crin... malditos- gritaba la unicornio -¿cómo pudo pasar esto?-

-Tranquila Rarity, encontraremos una forma de salir de aquí- dijo Starlight esquivando bala

-No me refiero a eso- dijo Rarity -sigo sin poder creer que Spike haya elegido a Ember como esposa de mentiras-

-Y dale con eso- dijo Rockaid lanzando una flecha volando en mil pedazos aún mercenario

-Rarity no es momento para tus escenitas esas- dijo Tennessee disparando dándole a otro

-Es qué no lo entiendes Cooper, creí qué le importaba... ¿por qué no pensó en mí en vez de esa estirada, cusca, golfa, bipolar y bisexual?- dijo Rarity quejándose

-Te oyes exactamente igual a Cadence... no puede ser- dijo Rockaid con melancolía disparando seis flechas a la vez

-¿A quién tengo qué matar para qué Spike me tome en cuenta?- dijo Rarity sentada en el suelo sin hacer nada olvidándose de la situación en la qué estaban

-Nos ayudarías mucho si logras deshacerte de unos cuantos- dijo Tennessee listo para disparar pero en eso un mercenario disparo volándole el sombrero -mi sombrero- dijo el vaquero enojándose -nadie... se mete... con mi... sombrero!- decía mientras disparaba

-Es qué no puedo creerlo- dijo Rarity

-Rarity… solo fue una mentira es todo- dijo Starlight

-¿Qué tiene Paint qué no tenga yo?- pregunto la unicornio blanca en eso los caballeros comenzaron a imaginársela sonriendo tontamente

-Es muy divertida, buena onda, incluso tiene un mejor gusto por la moda qué tu- comento Tennessee haciendo enojar a Rarity

-Sobre todo tiene buen físico, lindo cabello... toda una delicia-

-Mocoso- dijo Starlight

-Hablo de la comida- dijo Rockaid -¿han visto como come?… fiiuuuu come igual que Ignos-

-El karma te está pagando Rarity, ¿o no te acuerdas qué tú lo lastimases una vez?... ya sabes con cierto demonio- dijo Tennessee

-¿Te tiraste a un demonio?- pregunto Starlight

-Es una larga historia querida- dijo Rarity sonrojándose un poco -fue romántico, trágico como una de mis novelas qué leo yo, me recordó a la historia de la bella y la bestia-

-Hasta ciento penas por ese demonio- dijo Rockaid dejando de disparar

-Berser era una bestia romántica- dijo Rarity

-En eso si te equivocas, tú eras la horrible bestia… el cómo mostrabas esos comillotes y esa carota horrible qué tienes, toda grasosa y mugrienta, la crin toda fregada y...-

-Maldito escuicle!- Rarity se le abalanzo comenzado a estrangular al pequeño zangoloteándolo con fuerza

-Rarity contrólate, ¿quieres qué nos maten?- dijo Tennessee intentando detenerla al igual que Glimmer

-Si yo muero, me llevo a este mocoso del demonio conmigo- grito Rarity enfurecida

-Galatic Klaww... ayúdenme... mátenmela... antes de qué… me mate a mí- dijo Rockaid sintiendo como se le iba el oxigeno

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto un mercenario de los tejados

-Parece qué se están matando entre ellos- dijo otro mercenario

-Vamos a ayudarlos con eso- el mercenario tomo una granada y lo lanzo justo en la ventana donde estaba nuestros héroes

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Starlight viendo aquél pequeño objeto

-Granada... al suelo!- dijo Tennessee poniendo a los ponys contra el suelo mientras la granada explotaba comenzando a incendiarse

-¿Están bien?- pregunto la unicornio rosa

-No estoy bien estoy sucia, horrible y la casa se está incendiando- dijo Rarity

-Ves qué si te pareces la bestia- en eso Rarity le mete un cachetadon a Rockaid -era broma- decía quejándose en eso una lluvia de balas atravesaban la casa

-A los tejados rápido- dijo Tennessee subiendo por las escaleras junto con los demás

En el castillo de Canterlot

-Hermana ve esto- dijo Luna desde la terraza -parece humo en esa dirección-

-Es cierto- dijo Celestia viendo en un telescopio en eso se vio otra explosión en otra parte -Lu, hubo una explosión en esa dirección-

-¿Qué será hermana?- pregunto Luna

-Toma un escuadrón de tus mejores guardias y ve a revisar aquélla columna de humo, yo iré a ver aquél lugar- dijo Celestia -y qué la Marine no se dé cuenta, has qué parezca un simulacro-

-Bien- dijo Luna yéndose al igual que su hermana

En otra parte del cuidad en unas calles

-Twilight, Shield ¿dónde están?- gritaba Spike buscando a sus amigos cuando de pronto vieron a unos ponys corriendo despavoridos -¿qué sucede?- él bebe dragón avanzo un poco encontrando a su amigos -chicos- decía Spike sorprendido por lo qué veía

-Es muy rápido- dijo Shield respirando agitadamente -pero aún así no perderé ante un fenómeno como tu... espada Nexus, Corte Vulcan!- Shield lanzo su mejor ataqué contra Kandor, acto seguido Kandor se mueve rápidamente dándole un golpe en la cara tirándolo al suelo

-Shield!- grito Twilight concentrando magia en sus cascos -Garras Dragón!- gritaba la alicornio atacando

-Eres demasiado lenta princesita- dijo Kandor esquivando sus ataques contratacando pero la alicornio subió a lo alto, el Kirin subió a una casa corriendo saltando después intentando golpear a Twilight pero la alicornio lo esquiva

-¿Quién es el lento ahora Kandor?- dijo Twilight

-No me tientes princesita- el Kirin marrón volvió a hacer la misma rutina causando qué Twilight tuviera problemas en esquivarlo ya qué se hacía más rápido a cada momento causándole unos cuantos arañazos en el cuerpo de la princesa

-No puede ser, tengo qué atacarlo desde lo más alto- la alicornio toma una posición de altura suficiente para qué no lo atacara el alterado -creo que con eso es suficiente-

-La velocidad le gana a la inteligencia princesa- Kandor se colocó sus googles qué tenía corriendo en círculos rápidamente -Lost Tornado- el alterado formo un tornado el cual los ponys qué andaban caminando comenzaron a correr al ver el tornado color marrón

-Aaahhh- Spike se sujetaba de un poste tratando de evitar qué se lo lleven

-Debo resistir- Twilight intento volar lo más rápido para escapar de él, pero los esfuerzos fueron inútiles -Aaaaahhrrgg-

-Twilight!- grito Shield enterrando su espada evitando qué se lo llevara viendo como la alicornio era lastimada con múltiples cortes qué le hacia aquél alterado quien reía malvadamente acto seguido freno de golpe cayendo brutalmente la alicornio -soy el alterado más rápido de todo el mundo... recuérdalo- decía levantando sus googles

-No… se queda... así- dijo Twilight levantándose con dificultad

-Twilight resiste- dijo Shield ayudando a socorrerla

-Twilight- dijo Spike lanzando una llamarada verde al alterado quien sin problemas lo esquivaba

-El pequeño dragón mentiroso ha llegado- dijo Kandor sonriendo como si nada -papá estará muy complacido cuando lleve sus cadáveres-

-Eres un monstruo- dijo Twilight escupiendo algo de sangre mirando con rabia al alterado -¿qué diría tu madre cuando se entere de todo lo qué has hecho?-

-No metan a mi madre en esto!- gritaba Kandor corriendo velozmente golpeando a los dos ponys y dragón cayendo al suelo -yo elegí este camino y ella lo tiene que entender-

-Tu madre... no quería... qué siguieras... los pasos de tu padre... ella quería un futuro mejor para ti- dijo Twilight

-¿Tú qué sabes?, solo porqué escuchaste nuestros problemas quieres ayudarme, tú no sabes nada de los Galaxy, no sabes lo que tuvimos qué hacer para sobrevivir- dijo Kandor -cuando cumplí mis dieciocho ya cargue con mis muertos, al pasar los años me he convertido en un experto en los negocios del tráfico... cargando también a más muertos-

-¿Como el caso del coronel?- pregunto Twilight

-No sabe cómo goce ese momento, me reí mucho al ver llorar a esa mujer... eso le paso por meterse sus narices en donde no debe- dijo Kandor

-Esa mujer no descansara hasta meterte en una celda- dijo Shield

-Esa pony hada quiere matarme- dijo Kandor -yo le arruine su vida ella en el fondo quiere venganza, aunque logre encerrarme y llevarme ante la justicia... en algún momento cuando nadie la vea llegara a mi celda y pum estaré muerto... sus emociones la traicionaran y vengara la muerte de su esposo... eso es lo que quiere en el fondo de su corazón... y ahora si me disculpan terminare con sus vidas comenzando contigo princesa- Kandor corrió velozmente sin que nadie se diera cuenta, en eso una pegaso de crin arcoíris aparece rápidamente protegiendo Twilight poniéndose de escudo

-Pareces qué llegue a tiempo- dijo la pegaso vestida de Wonderbolt

-Rainbow!- dijeron los ponys y dragón al unísono

-Rainbow Dash- dijo Twilight viendo con horror como la garra de Kandor tenía enterrado en el casco de la pegaso comenzando a sangrarle

-No te vi venir- dijo Kandor

-Quizás tú seas el más rápido en tierra… pero yo soy la más rápida en el aire- Rainbow golpeando a Kandor haciéndolo retroceder

-¿Qué haces aquí Rainbow?- pregunto Spike

-Spitfire me encargo qué le trajera algo cuando note a los ponys corriendo asustados, fue entonces cuando los vi- dijo Rainbow

-Rainbow… tu casco- dijo Shield viendo la sangre qué tenia

-Es solo un corte leve no es nada- dijo Rainbow

-¿Con qué la más rápida en el aire?... bien, muéstrame esa velocidad tuya- dijo Kandor corriendo velozmente

-Ahora veraz- dijo Rainbow volando rápidamente a punto de chocar con el alterado cuando de pronto

-Suficiente!- un rayo mágico apareció de la nada haciendo qué los ponys se separaran viendo en el aire a una princesa conocida

-Princesa Celestia- dijo Twilight feliz de verla

Regresando con los hermanos Night

-Aaaaahhh- gritaban los alterados golpeando y pateando aquéllos hermanos qué no dejaban de atacar, se daban de golpes y patadas en todas partes de su cuerpos

-Mostrémosle nuestro poder combinado Aspros- dijo Deuteros -Prision de Rocas- el Kirin metálico golpeado el suelo emergiendo de ahí varias rocas enormes atrapando a los hermanos Night

-Este tipo nos encerró- dijo Ignos tratando de salir -no puedo escapar-

-Tampoco yo- dijo Ember -creo este es el momento de usar mi nuevo ataqué-

-Hazlo- dijo Ignos mientras la unicornio plateada comenzó a concentrarse

-Súper Nova- Aspros concentro una gran bola de fuego arrojándoselas a los hermanos mientras Deuteros formaba un escudo de rocas el cual una gran explosión hubo, cuando el humo se disipo -ahora si estiraron la pata- dijo Deuteros abriendo el escudo

-Ya era hora, me tenían harto- dijo Aspros

-Impulso Demoniaco- en eso una explosión de luz hubo saliendo de ahí los dos hermanos sorprendiendo a los alterados ya qué veían a la unicornio plateada portando una armadura demoniaca azul marino con bordes dorados qué cubría todo su cuerpo incluso la cabeza el cual tenía un casco con dos cuernos de demonio grandes color blanco y una cresta demoniaca en su brazo derecho donde guardaba ahí su sable Yamato

-Imposible- dijeron los hermanos Galaxy al unisonó

-¿Ese es tu nuevo súper ataqué?- pregunto Ignos -¿una armadura?-

-Así es, lo llamo impulso demoniaco… incrementa mi poder al doble pero por poco tiempo así qué ahora Ignos enciérralos y yo hare el resto- gritaba Ember dentro de esa armadura

-Si... Ataúdes de Hielo- Ignos levando la cruz produciendo una ventisca helada el cual atrapo a los alterados

-Noooo- los hermanos quedaron atrapados en dos sarcofagos de hielo

-Todo tuyos Ember-

-Impulso Demoniaco... sable Yamato- dijo Ember concentrando su poder en el sable desenvainándolo mientras desaparecía al instante moviéndose a una velocidad impresionante utilizando su sable haciendo cortes mágicos a los Kirines, luego de unos segundos Ember aparece en frete de su hermano con su sable manchado de sangre -descansen en paz- dijo Ember guardando el arma mientras los cortes mágicos aparecían y provocando varias explosiones en eso la armadura demoniaca desaparecía regresando a la normalidad -este el poder del Caballero de la Alquimia-

-Eso fue increíble- dijo Ignos -¿Wind te enseño ese ataqué?-

-Si- dijo Ember sentándose en el suelo -y como puedes ver el impulso demoniaco me debilita bastante, aún no lo domino muy bien qué digamos- de pronto una explosión de fuego surgió emergiendo de ahí dos alterados qué estaban completamente furiosos

-No inventes- dijo Ignos sorprendido de verlos

-Estos tipos son más molestos qué mis exnovios- dijo Ember

-Fue un buen ataqué- dijo Aspros -de no ser por la defensa de mi hermano ya estaríamos muertos-

-¿Qué quieres hacer con ellos Aspros?- pregunto Deuteros regresando a la normalidad

-Hay qué volarles la pin... cabeza- dijo Aspros

-No lo permitiré- dijo un alicornio apareciendo mágicamente con un casco en su cara

-Pero si es…- decía Ignos en eso el casco se abre mágicamente mostrándose quien era -Azrael-

-¿Cómo nos encontraste?- pregunto Ember

-Seguí un rastro de energia hasta aquí- dijo Azrael sonriéndoles

-Mira nada más carnal, pero si es el viajerito- dijo Aspros

-Aspros Galaxy… te he estado buscando- dijo Azrael

-Ese mero, ¿qué quieres?- pregunto Aspros -no me vayas a salir qué quieres pelear conmigo por qué cómo puedes ver ando ocupado-

-No he venido a pelear... al contrario tengo un mensaje muy importante para ti- dijo el alicornio morado oscuro

-¿Un mensaje para mi hermano?- pregunto Deuteros -¿de qué? o ¿quién lo manda?-

-Escuchen... sé qué les sonara ridículo pero tienen qué creerme- dijo Azrael –las cosas se están saliendo demasiado de control, todo esto no debió de haber pasado, es por eso qué no creo conveniente el seguir escondiendo la verdad…-

-¿A qué verdad te refieres?-

-Soy un viajero de una época diferente... yo vengo del futuro-

-¿Del futuro dices?- decía el Kirin azul sin poder creerlo

-¿Qué pend... dices?- dijo Deuteros riéndose -¿cómo qué del futuro?-

-¿Lo estás oyendo Ember?- decia Ignos

-Ya decía yo qué esos atuendos no eran de está época, pero nunca creí qué fueran del futuro- dijo Ember sorprendida

-Has ingerido tantas especias qué se te está pudriendo el cerebro cab... si no la controlas no la fumes- dijo Aspros riéndose

-No es una broma, tengo un mensaje del futuro para ti- dijo Azrael sacando un tubo metálico de sus atuendos dándoselo con su magia -dentro de este pergamino hay anotaciones que te dirán exactamente lo que tienes qué hacer, para evitar qué el día D. llegue-

-Escúchame bien pend...- grito Aspros arrojando él tuvo en el rio pero Azrael lo atrapa con su magia

-¿Qué haces idiota?... tienes qué...-

-A mí nadie me da órdenes y mucho menos un idiota qué arruino mis planes de destruir a los caballeros de la realeza- dijo Aspros

-¿Qué no lo entiendes?... el qué te envía este mensaje es alguien especial, se trata de...- dijo Azrael

-Por favor yo no creo en estás mama...- dijo Aspros impidiendo lo qué iba a decir Azrael

-Tienes qué creerme, si no les este mensaje... la historia se repitiera de nuevo y viviremos el mismo infierno el cual estoy pasando yo... todos nuestros esfuerzos por este viaje habrán sido en vano y ese futuro apocalíptico sucederá!- gritaba iracundamente el viajero

-Vámonos de aquí Deuteros... ya me tienen harto- dijo Aspros dándoles la espalda

-Como digas- dijo Deuteros

-Esperen… no se vayan!- grito Azrael en eso una columna de fuego rodeo a los alterados acto seguido el fuego se apagó desapareciendo de aquí los alterados sin dejar rastros –malditos!- grito el alicornio -estúpidos, nos han condenado a todos- decía el pony golpeando al suelo varias veces

-Tranquilo muchacho- dijo Ember acercándosele, calmándolo, abrazándolo con fuerza

-Es qué no lo entienden…- dijo Azrael un poco alterado

-Yo tampoco entiendo nada de esto... ¿tú eres del futuro?- decía Ignos qué no podía creerlo

-Sé qué les suena raro... pero es cierto- dijo Azrael

-Tranquilo muchacho, aunque no lo creas te creemos- dijo Ember sonriéndole

-¿En serio?- dijo Azrael

-Sip, nos han pasado muchas cosas raras y esto es nuevo para nosotros- dijo Ignos

-Lo siento, no les dije nada por qué pensé qué no nos creerían- dijo Azrael

-¿Nos?- dijo Ignos -¿estás mencionando a tu amiga?-

-Si... ella también es del futuro- dijo Azrael

-Wooow... esto es... sorprendente... ¿y cómo es el futuro?- pregunto Ignos en eso el alicornio comenzó a ponerse triste

-No querrán saberlo…- dijo Azrael

-Parece qué tienes mucho qué contarnos- dijo Ember -así qué vayamos aún lugar seguro, reunamos a los demás idiotas y nos cuentas con más detalle-

-Está bien- dijo Azrael un poco mejor

En Canterlot

-Vamos a morir!- gritaba Rarity en el tejado mientras la casa de Ember estaba en llamas

-No se rindan ponys- dijo Rockaid disparando -sigan atacando-

-¿Y ahora quien podrá ayudarnos?- decía Tennessee de pronto varios guardias nocturnos llegaron desde el cielo liderados por la princesa Luna

-Guardias detengan a esos mercenarios- ordeno Luna en eso los guardias se fueron contra los francotiradores quienes comenzaron a disparar

-Son demasiados, vámonos- dijo un mercenario largándose al igual que el resto

-Qué nos escapen, los quiero vivos- ordeno Luna mientras los guardias comenzaban a perseguirlo

-Justo a tiempo princesa Luna- dijo Tennesse

-Lo teníamos todo bajo control princesa- dijo Rockaid

-Si qué lo tenían todo bajo control- dijo Luna viendo la casa de la capitana quemándose

-¿Nos baja?- dijo Rockaid

En otra parte de la cuidad

-Te tenemos rodeado Kandor ríndete- dijo Celestia con unos guardias reales qué lo rodeaban

-Esto no ha terminado Celestia- dijo Kandor -no volveremos a ver- decía el Kirin marrón corriendo velozmente

-Regresa cobarde!- grito Shield

-Déjalo Shield, corrió como el muy cobarde qué es- dijo Twilight

En otro lugar

-Fascinante... te haces más fuerte a cada momento- dijo Groonz chocando su armas con las del pegaso rojo -con razón Lady Selina tiene mucho interés en ti-

-Gracias, pero no estoy disponible- dijo Ventus defendiéndose con sus keyblades

-jejeje... eso lo decidirá lady Selina, hasta entonces tu serás su juguete y jugara contigo las veces qué quiera- dijo el pony waybern

-Déjalo!- gritaba una voz, en eso un disparo se produjo viendo el pony waybern qué termino esquivando la bala -no dejare qué lastime al señor Fast!- decía una pegaso azul claro

-Birdy- dijo Ventus

-Di lo que quieras… ya termine- dijo Groonz guardando el arma -te veré después sobreviviente- decía volando en el aire perdiéndose en el cielo

-¿Está bien señor Fast?- pregunto Birdy preocupada por el

-Lo tenía bajo control- dijo Ventus guardando sus armas -pero gracias de todos modos niña- dijo el pegaso agradecido

-Viniendo de usted lo tomare como un cumplido señor- dijo Birdy

-"Ignos llamando a Ventus… responde Fast"- dijo Ignos comunicándose

-Aquí Ven, ¿cómo está la situación Night?- pregunto Ventus comunicándose

-"Galaxy escapo y tanto Ember como yo descubrimos una cosa que de verdad te va a sorprender"- dijo Ignos

-¿Y qué es?- pregunto Ventus

-"Nos reuniremos con Holy Blade"- dijo Ember

-¿Con ese pervertido?, ¿no habrá otro escondite mejor?- pregunto Ventus

-"Claro… está la casa de Spitfire"- dijo Ignos

-La casa de Holy es un buen escondite- dijo Ventus sarcásticamente

-"Ah y si ves a Birdy tráetela, tanto como ella y Azrael... tienen mucho que ver en esto qué descubrimos"- dijo Ember

-Tengo a Birdy a mi lado- dijo Ventus mientras la pegaso estaba en duda

-"Perfecto, tráela a donde te dije yo iré por los demás"- dijo Ember

-Enterado, cambio y fuera- dijo Ventus -pareces qué vienes conmigo a un lado niña-

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto ella

-No lo sé, pero eso lo voy a averiguar- dijo Ventus -andando-

En Canterlot

-¿Qué estaba haciendo Kandor aquí Twilight?- pregunto Celestia

-Bueno es algo difícil de explicar pero...-

-Perdón por interrumpir pero necesito de está princesa por unos momentos- dijo Ember apareciendo mágicamente

-¿Qué sucede Ember?- dijo Celestia

-Reunión de emergencia, le daré una explicación después... pero ahora vámonos, tu también vienes Rainbow- ordeno Ember

-Pero tengo que volver con Spitfire a...- dijo Rainbow

-Yo hablare con la capitana más adelante para qué no te metas en problemas, ya sabes qué a mí me respeta bien y bonito- dijo Ember

-Listo para partir señor- dijo Rainbow en posición de firmes

-¿Oigan y yo qué?- pregunto Spike

-Vamos Spike- dijo Twilight aún lastimada -¿Shield le explicas con detalle a la princesa lo qué sucedió?-

-Como ordene princesa- dijo Shield

-Está bien váyanse- dijo Celestia -mucho cuidado-

-Vámonos- dijo Ember mientras Twilight, Rainbow y Spike se sujetaban de ella desapareciendo mágicamente

En la casa de la capitana o lo qué quede de ella

-Por Celestia!- decía Ember sorprendida por lo qué paso -mi casa!- decía ella viendo su casa quemada hecha pedazos

-Nosotros estamos bien capitana… gracias por preguntar- dijo Tennessee junto Rarity, Glimmer y Rockaid

-Estamos cazando a los que provocaron esto- dijo Luna

-Como sea ya me las veré con ustedes más adelante, vengan conmigo ahora reunión de emergencia- dijo Ember en eso Rarity, Rockaid y Tennessee se sujetaban de ella

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto Starlight

-Si quieres venir con nosotros solo agárrate de Paint y no te sueltes- explico Rarity en eso la unicornio rosa la toma del casco

-¿Así?- dijo Starlight mientras Ember asentaba la cabeza

-Habla con Shield, y te explicara todo lo qué paso Luna- dijo Ember

-De acuerdo, qué el poder legendario los proteja- dijo Luna mientras la unicornio desaparecía junto con las ponys

En la casa de Holy Blade, Ember trajo a todos los ponys reunidos finalmente, a los caballeros de la realeza, las manes, Spike, Glimmer, los viajeros, Holy, Xion y Sweetie Bot mientras los viajeros decidieron contarles la verdad de donde venían

-Déjame ver si entendí bien... ustedes vienen de ¿dónde?- pregunto Ventus

-Del futuro señor Fast- dijo Birdy sorprendiendo a todos los qué estaban aquí -veinticinco años para ser exactos-

-Ya decía yo qué esos trajes cool no son de por aquí- dijo Rainbow sin el traje de Wonderbolt sentando en un sofá al igual que sus amigas mientras Ember le curaba la herida qué tenía en su casco

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- pregunto Twilight sorprendida mientras Ignos le curaba las heridas qué tenía -Sweetie Bot graba todo, cada momento, lo que vaya a pasar en esta sala tengo qué estudiarlo más adelante-

-Si Twilight- dijo la Bot mientras los ojos brillaban comenzando a gravar

-Fue gracias a un hechizo para viajar en el tiempo- dijo Azrael

-¿Como el qué yo use?- pregunto Glimmer

-Uno... muy diferente qué usted uso, es uno nuevo... aunque si… fue creado por usted Starlight- dijo Birdy

-¿Yo lo hice?- dijo Starlight sorprendida -debo ser una maga muy poderosa haya en el futuro-

-Bastante- dijo Azrael

-¿Oigan y qué hay de mí?- pregunto Holy Blade -¿estoy o no estoy en el futuro?-

-Está con nosotros como comandante de una de las bases de la Resistencia- dijo Birdy

-¿Tengo mi propio ejército?- dijo Holy emocionado

-¿Base de la resistencia?- pregunto Applejack

-Así es… tenemos problemas haya en el futuro- dijo Azrael

-Esto es más interesante qué estar escuchando a la dama de hierro- dijo Pinkie

-El cual ya nos tenía fastidiados- dijo Applejack

-Y molestas- dijo Fluttershy muy seria

-Eehh... Fluttershy ¿estás bien?- pregunto Ventus

-Estoy bien... no es nada- dijo la pegaso amarilla seriamente sin voltear a verlo

-¿Qué es futuro?- pregunto Sweetie Bot sin dejar de grabar

-Es algo qué sucederá y qué todavía no ha pasado- explico Rockaid -pero para ellos ya sucedió-

-Aquí tiene su malteada de chocolate señor Hunter- dijo Kasidi dándole un vaso

-Gracias linda- dijo Rockaid agradecido –Holy… ¿me prestas a tu criada para tu sabes?-

-Rockaid no seas cerdo- dijo Rarity

-Es para qué me limpie la casa- dijo Rockaid -y de paso me dé un baño... lástima que no sea mayor porqué yo si le daría-

-Rockaid- grito Twilight

-Ni se te ocurra enano... yo la pedí primero- dijo Ember mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la criada el cual se sonrojo

-Kasidi es mía-

-Tu cállate pervertido!- dijo Ember callando a Holy

-No nos desviemos del tema haber... si Holy está en el futuro… ¿qué hay de mí?- pregunto Xion

-Sigues con el- dijo Azrael

-Hay por favor... no puede ser... todavía sigo con este imbécil en el futuro- dijo la gatielaga llorando -¿por qué el destino me tortura de esta manera?-

-¿Pero qué sucedió en el futuro?- pregunto Rarity

-¿O más bien qué sucederá dentro de veinticinco años?- pregunto Applejack

-¿Y qué hay de nosotros?- pregunto Ventus -¿qué nos pasa en el futuro?-

-Sobre todo a mí, ¿ya no soy más una Wonderbolt?- pregunto Rainbow

-¿Y qué paso conmigo y con Twilight?- pregunto Spike

-Todas sus respuestas serán aclaradas con lo que les voy a contar- dijo Azrael

-Espero que tenga un buen principio y un bonito final con una gran fiesta patrocinada por mí en el futuro- dijo Pinkie

-Tiene un principio... pero el final, bueno… ¿cómo decirlo?… aún no termina... si es qué seguimos con vida- dijo Birdy

-Pobrecita- dijo Fluttershy tomándola del casco el cual Birdy lo presiono con fuerza

-Comienza Azrael pero nada más qué... ya sabes-

-Descuida Birdy se lo qué hago- dijo Azrael poniéndose serio -espero qué estén listos y se preparen para el futuro qué les espera- decía el alicornio morado oscuro dejando en suspenso a todos los que estaban presentes

-Por fin sabrán el significado de aquél mensaje oculto qué hubo en la segunda temporada... ¿qué tiene qué ver con lo qué está pasando ahora?... próximo capitulo "sombras en el futuro" no se lo pierdan- dijo Ember guiñándoles el ojo


	18. Sombras en el futuro

**_*Capitulo 18: Sombras en el futuro_**

Equestria, veinticinco años después

"Nadie sabe que ocurrió ese día, en el que los Caballeros de la Realeza... cayeron, por primera vez el mal había ganado, Equestria se volvió un lugar desecho, en donde los héroes han sido erradicados y los restos de una civilización que alguna vez era afortunada, están ahora en las garras de esta oscuridad... después de veinticinco años, los ponys siguen sin saber que paso ese día en el que murieron los caballeros de la realeza y todo fue por culpa de este maldito "Día D." el día y la noche había dejado de existir, solo había una inmensa nube densa que cubría el reino, las ciudades más bellas que existieron alguna vez, ahora eran las prisiones de aquellos ponys o de otras criaturas que se oponían ante este maldito mal, esclavizándolos, torturándolos, hasta matarlos, ¿habrá alguna posibilidad de cambiar esto?, ¿cambiar nuestro destino?"

En los cielos oscuros, cerca de una cuidad en ruinas, un transportador gigante que tenía la forma de un dragón chino metálico, pasaba por la zona patrullando con el único fin de encontrar criaturas para después capturarlas

-Grooaar- el dragón metálico comenzó a abrir su boca lanzando tres capsulas metálicas, las cuales cayeron al suelo, acto seguido comenzaron a perforar el suelo

En lo profundo de la tierra se encontraba una especie de bunker, en donde una grifo que tenía una pechera color negra, con pintura militar en su cara, estaba cargando unos tambos sintiendo aquellas vibraciones

-¿Que sucede Gilda?- preguntaba Trixie que llevaba un abrigo violeta

-Problemas… eso es lo que sucede- dijo Gilda seriamente, en eso Trixie comienza a abrir un portal mágico atravesándolo, apareciendo en otra parte del bunker en donde estaban dos yeguas unicornios, un Kirin esmeralda y un dragón grande con alas de escamas moradas –preparados… ya vienen!- grito Gilda apareciendo del portal junto con Trixie -autómatas-

-¿Autómatas?- decía Spike portando una pañoleta roja en su cuello con unos guanteletes metálicos plateados en sus brazos y una pechera junto con el casco del mismo color comenzando a enojarse, quien se encontraba jugando cartas con un Kirin

-Perfecto, ya saben que hacer- dijo Deuteros quien tenía pantalón y cazadora color negro con gris –Sunset!- le decía a la unicornio amarillo fuerte, con crin larga color amarilla con líneas rojas, portando una capa café desgarrada, un brazo metálico en la parte derecha, el cual se transforma en una pistola de energía

-Si Deuteros- dijo Sunset Shimmer –Spike… dame poder- en eso el dragón morado lanza fuego a ella, el cual comienza a absorberlo su arma -es hora... Glimmer vámonos-

-Avisen a Holy Blade- dijo Gilda

-Si- dijo Starlight Glimmer quien tenía una chaqueta negra con una playera del mismo color corriendo con ella

-Prepárense- dijo Deuteros haciéndose metálico mientras se preparaban para lo que venía, en eso un taladro comenzó aparecer en la parte de arriba, ocultándose en el agujero que dejo, acto seguido tres figura enormes emergieron del hoyo aterrizando en el suelo, eran bípedos largos y flacos con un núcleo amarillo en el centro de su pecho, estaban cubiertos por unas escamas metálicas color negro, no tenían bocas ni orejas, solo tenían unos ojos amarillos

-Objetivos... localizados- decía una de esas figuras, comenzando a caminar hacia ellos

-Eliminar... resistencia- dijo la otra figura

-Grooaarr- decía el otro autómata, comenzando a rugir

-Grooaarrrr- Spike rugió con fuerza, comenzando a golpear a un autómata con sus garras, sin darle oportunidad de que atacara -desparece de mi vista!- gritaba el dragón lanzando fuego verde de su boca comenzando a quemarlo

-Te mandare de donde viniste!- gritaba Deuteros atacando al otro autómata, pero este lo golpea en la cabeza, mandándolo al suelo, golpeándolo salvajemente

-No permitiré que lastimes a uno de mis compañeros... Gilda!- dijo Trixie

-Adelante!- dijo la grifo volando mientras Trixie abría un portal, el cual entro la grifo, abriéndose otro portal, el cual salió Gilda cayendo justo en la espalda del autómata, sacando unas cuchillas de energía enterrándolas en su cuello varias veces

-Chin... tu madre!- grito Deuteros golpeando salvajemente al autómata en la cabeza, acto seguido la grifo lo agarra del cuello y le hace una voltereta cayendo al suelo, el autómata se iba a levantar pero fue recibido por una ráfaga mágica por parte de Trixie, el cual termino estampado en una pared

-Eso te pasa por meterte con la gran y poderosa Trixie!- dijo la unicornio azul

-Grooarr- el autómata como si nada volvía a levantarse, pero Deuteros corrió para golpeando salvajemente

-Conviértete en cenizas!- decía Spike sin dejar de escupir fuego verde, mientras lo golpeaba con sus garras en todo su cuerpo, después lo agarra de los brazos, estampándolo varias veces del suelo, acto seguido tomo vuelo, girando varias veces, lanzándolo a otra parte del bunker, el autómata se levantó intentando atacarlo pero Spike volvió a escupir fuego verde

-Corre Starlight!- dijo Sunset corriendo junto con Glimmer

-Nos está alcanzando!- dijo Starlight viendo como el tercer autómata estaba corriendo intentando alcanzarlas, Starlight toma a la unicornio del casco el cual comenzaron a hacerse intangibles atravesando ciertas cajas que había por ahí

-Buena esa- dijo Sunset, pero el autómata como si nada atraviesa las cajas destrozándolas al instante, en un movimiento desesperado el autómata salta poniéndose en frente de ellas mientras su brazo izquierdo comenzó a transformarse en una lanza

-Eliminar- decía el autómata atacando, pero Sunset con su pistola de energía comienza dispararle, haciéndole algo de daño, mientras que Starlight usaba su cuerno para hacerlo levitar, estampándolo contra el techo y el suelo unas ocho veces

-¿Crees que haya funcionado?- pregunto Starlight, en eso el autómata se levanta mientras el daño que les hizo las yeguas comenzaban a sanar

-Auto reparación… activada- dijo el autómata, no solo el, sino que los otros autómatas comenzaron a auto repararse

-Rayos… odio cuando hacen eso- dijo Sunset

-¿Listo Holy?- pregunto Trixie a un alicornio blanco con una chaqueta color blanco con negro junto con una gatielaga, que tenía unos googles en su cabeza, portando un chaleco del mismo color que su amigo

-Hazlo- dijo Holy, en eso la unicornio azul abre un portal justo donde estaban Sunset y Glimmer, combatiendo con el autómata -vamos Xion-

-Si- decía la gatielaga atravesando el portal, al momento de llegar ahí el alicornio saco una especie de cañón que tenía un líquido color azul en el, disparándole al autómata el cual comenzó a congelarse -espero que te guste el nitrógeno líquido imbécil- dijo Xion burlándose de el

-Senda de los cien puños!- grito Holy golpeando al autómata que estaba congelado tumbándolo al suelo

-Gracias a los dos- dijo Sunset agradecida

-Lo sé, lo sé… soy la mejor- dijo Xion -la maquina ya está encendida, cuando quieran amigas- en eso el autómata que estaba congelado comenzaba a moverse asustando a la gatielaga –ahhh! aún vive!-

-No por mucho- dijo Holy volviendo a disparar, congelándolo de nuevo mientras le soltaba puñetazos en la parte media del cuerpo -esta cosa sí que resiste- decía sin dejar de golpearlo –Xion… llévalas a la máquina, ahora!-

-Entendido… vamos- dijo Xion guiando a las yeguas a su destino llegando a una bóveda con un portón metálico reforzado, Starlight toma con su magia a Sunset y a Xion haciéndose intangibles de nuevo, atravesando el portón, apareciendo en el otro lado, llegando a un salón donde había una maquinaria avanzada el cual había una plataforma redonda en el centro del lugar, con tres pilares metálicos curveados

-Starlight ya sabes que hacer- dijo Sunset, en eso la unicornio fue a un panel en donde apareció una pantalla holográfica, el cual ella comenzó a accionar ciertos botones que había

-¿Crees que funcione?- pregunto Xion

-Eso espero amiga... si no todo nuestro trabajo habrá sido en vano- dijo Starlight -necesito combustible-

-Estoy en eso- dijo Xion dándole un contenedor transparente con un líquido dorado que era muy poco -combustible listo-

-Rápido Starlight, nuestro amigos no aguantaran por mucho más tiempo- dijo Sunset escuchando los ruidos de la batalla mientas la unicornio rosa seguía tecleando en aquella pantalla

-No me presiones Shimmer- decía Starlight sudando de nervios -muy bien, crucen sus pesuñas… ojala funcione- decía pulsando un botón rojo que había ahí, en eso aquella extraña maquina comenzaba a funcionar haciendo que unos rayos comenzaran a salir

-Vamos... vamos... vamos…- dijo Xion cruzada de dedos, de pronto una esfera eléctrica de energía salía de ahí -funciona... Starlight, funciona- dijo Xion emocionada

-Por la antigua Celestia…. funciona- dijo Starlight quien le salía unas cuantas lagrimas –funciona!-

-Bien hecho- dijo Sunset felicitándola -voy a entrar-

-¿Queee?...- decía Xion sorprendida -pero ni siquiera la hemos probado… ¿no van a hacer algunas pruebas y todo eso?-

-No hay tiempo para eso, es ahora o nunca- dijo Sunset Shimmer mientras Starlight comenzaba a pulsar varios botones

-Tiene razón Xion- dijo Starlight -fecha, lugar, hora establecidos... las coordenadas están fijas, ya sabes que hacer-

-Bien hazlo… pero si tu cuerpo se despedaza y se desintegra en miles de partículas subatómicas... la culpa es de ella- dijo Xion apuntando a Starlight quien comenzó a mirarla feamente

-Deséenme suerte- Sunset tomo una bocanada de aire armándose de valor -por Equestria…- decía la yegua entrando a la esfera mágica el cual se cerró al instante

-¿Y ahora?- pregunto Xion

-Esperar- dijo Starlight de pronto unas explosiones se escucharon cerca de ellas -¿que fue eso?-

-Vino del otro lado- dijo Xion –Holy!-

-Grooarr- Spike seguía lanzando fuego al autómata mientras lo seguía golpeando con su cola

-Desearas que no te hayan creado!- grito Deuteros saltando y golpeándolo en la nuca, mientras que Gilda golpeaba sus rodilla haciendo que se hincara, mientras el Kirin metálico golpeaba su cara -hasta nunca!- gritaba el alterado dándole un último golpe con todas su fuerzas en la cara, pero de pronto

-Grooarr- el autómata toma el brazo izquierdo del alterado deteniendo al ataque

-Ohh no- dijo Gilda -ya comenzaron- decía la grifo preocupada -Deuteros aléjate de él!-

-Eso intento pen... ¿que no estás viendo?... has algo con una chin...- dijo Deuteros desesperadamente tratando de liberarse, en eso Gilda tomo vuelo intentando ayudar a su amigo pero el autómata la golpea mandándola a estrellase en unos tambos de por ahí –Gilda!- gritaba Deuteros

-Adaptar…- dijo el autómata en eso su cuerpo comenzó a hacerse metálico al igual que el

-Mierda…- dijo el Kirin metálico mientras el autómata ahora en su forma metálica golpeaba al alterado en todo su cuerpo sin dejar de soltarlo

-Deuteros!- grito Gilda tratando de ayudarlo, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba viendo con horror como el autómata le fracturaba el brazo haciendo que gritara de dolor, acto seguido el autómata levantaba sus brazos juntando sus puños golpeándolo justo en la cabeza tumbándolo en el suelo para después comenzó a golpear su cabeza varias veces agrietando el piso hasta dejar su cabeza deformada, dejándolo sin vida –Deuteros!- gritaba Gilda al ver al Kirin sin vida levantándose, gritando de rabia

-Deuteros!- dijo Spike viendo todo, enojándose -pagaran por eso!- Spike se acercó golpeando a su autómata por la rabia que tenía, escupiendo fuego

-Adaptar…- dijo el otro autómata, en eso su cuerpo comenzó a transformarlo todo en hielo solido evitando que el fuego lo dañara

-Nooo!- gritaba Spike sorprendido mientras el autómata de hielo lo toma del cuello con su mano derecha

-Spike!- grito Trixie disparando rayos mágicos pero el autómata lanza fragmentos de hielo de la palma de su otra mano lastimando a la unicornio

-Tri...xie…- decía Spike sintiendo como el aire se le estaba terminando viendo como el autómata se preparaba para darle el golpe final

-Eliminar- el autómata presiono con fuerza su cuello hasta rompérselo, soltándolo después, cayendo al suelo sin vida, viendo con horror lo que veía aquella unicornio

-Spiiiike!- grito Trixie

-Los están matando!- dijo Xion asustada quien seguía encerrada en la bóveda

-Lo sé- dijo la unicornio rosa enojándose, sintiéndose inútil, sin poder hacer nada por sus compañeros

-Tenemos que ayudarlos- dijo Xion

-Morirás en vano, ya no podemos hacer nada... vamos Sunset date prisa- dijo Starlight preocupada

-Malditos autómatas… lárguense de aquí!- dijo Holy Blade disparando su cañón de hielo al autómata con el que se enfrentaba

-Adaptar- dijo el robot mientras su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse, comenzando a derretir el hielo, transformándose en un autómata de fuego liberándose de su prisión

-Tú no te irás de aquí!- grito Holy disparando su cañón de hielo, el robot detuvo el ataque con la palma de su mano, avanzando hasta Holy Blade, quien lo atrapo con sus garras -aahhhhh- el alicornio blanco gritaba de dolor al sentir su piel quemándose -atomic...- el autómata agarra a Holy Blade de la cabeza arrancándosela, tirando el cuerpo y la cabeza, los cuales estaban calcinados completamente

-Son unos hijos de perra!- grito Gilda hecha una furia, viendo a sus amigos muriendo uno a uno, en eso el autómata metálico regresaba a como era antes, transformando su brazo izquierdo en una lanza comenzando a atacar a Gilda pero esta con sus dagas le hacía cortes en todo su cuerpo intentando darle una patada, pero el autómata lo esquiva dándole una palmada en la espalda cayendo al suelo, quedando atontada la grifo, acto seguido el autómata salta para darle la estocada final pero Trixie aparece atrás de Gilda abriendo un portal el cual atravesó el autómata saliendo del otro lado del bunker dañando la pared en la que estaba

-Muévete Gilda!... la gran y poderosa Trixie te lo ordena!- gritaba la unicornio levantando a la grifo, tratando de escapar mientras el portal que tenía atrás comenzaba a cerrarse, en eso el autómata ve aquel portal cerrándose atacando con su lanza el cual atravesó el portal llegando a donde estaba Trixie atravesándole la espalda cerrándose completamente el portal cortándole el brazo derecho del robot

-Trixie!- grito Gilda, viendo como su amiga escupía sangre, cayendo al suelo con los ojos abiertos -aaaaahhrrgg- la grifo estaba furiosa, todos sus aliados habían caído, así que voló a otra parte mientras los tres robots, los dos que estaban transformados regresaban a la normalidad caminaban como si nada hacia la grifo quien estaba en la entrada de la bóveda

-No pasaran por aquí!- grito la grifo, con sus dagas de energía golpeo a los tres autómatas, lanzo sus armas, terminando en la cabeza de dos de ellos, mientras Gilda pateaba al otro en la quijada, el cual iba a tumbar, pero el robot hace una pirueta golpeando a la grifo, mientras los otros dos se quitaban la daga que tenían en la cabeza, golpeando a la grifo una y otra vez, haciendo que el pelaje de la grifo se tiñera de sangre, lanzándola contra el portón -cof... cof... ¿es todo lo que tienen idiotas?- decía Gilda escupiendo sangre

-Eliminar- decían los autómatas

-Aaaaahhh- Gilda salta para volver a atacarlos de nuevo, pero el autómata del medio abre su cabeza el cual había una especie de energía amarilla dentro de él, lanzando la energía, el cual golpeo a la grifo -aaahhhhhhh- el cuerpo de Gilda comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco hasta no quedar nada de ella

-Grooaarr- el autómata cerró su cabeza, transformándose en fuego y poniendo sus manos en la bóveda, el cual comenzó a calentarse, fundiéndose al instante

-Aaaaahhh!- gritaba Xion con horror al ver como el portón comenzaba a fundirse -están entrando-

-Hay no, hay no, hay no!- dijo Starlight aterrada

-Soy muy bella para morir!- dijo Xion abrazando con fuerza a la unicornio rosa, ella también la abrazo con fuerza, mientras veían medio cuerpo del autómata emergiendo de aquel metal fundido, abriendo su cabeza una vez más, de pronto una alarma se escuchó en el panel de aquella maquina y Starlight comenzó a sonreír

-Llegaron tarde imbéciles- dijo la unicornio rosa

-Grooaarr- el autómata disparo su rayo, pero de pronto tanto el ataque como el robot estaba comenzando a desaparecer esparciendo polvos mágicos a su alrededor, de sus cuerpos al igual que la gatielaga y la unicornio

-Funciona!- dijo Starlight mirando a Xion, quien también comenzó a desaparecer sonriéndole -te veré después Xion-

-Si- dijo Xion, en eso los cuerpo de la unicornio y la gatielaga se desvanecieron convirtiéndose en polvos mágicos al igual que los autómatas quienes desaparecían completamente al igual que los cuerpos de sus amigos mientras el bunker, se restauraba… quedando como estaba antes de la batalla, pero ahora no había nadie, tanto como la máquina y los ponys habían desaparecido completamente sin dejar rastro alguno

En los cielos oscuros en algún lugar

-Sobrevivimos muy pocos en esta lucha- decía una alicornio morada quien portaba una cazadora con unos atuendos negros en todo su cuerpos, quien tenía los ojos blancos ya que estaba en un estado de trance mágico -¿dónde están?...¿dónde están?- en eso la alicornio comenzaba escuchar voces en su cabeza

-Por favor no me maten-

-Piedad… piedad…-

-¿Que les hemos hecho?-

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?-

-¿Los has encontrado?- pregunto un alicornio morado oscuro, portando un abrigo blanco con negro que llevaba junto con otras ropas que cubrían todo su cuerpo, quien estaba sentado en una silla piloteando algo

-Los encontraría si me dejaras concentrarme- dijo Twilight saliendo de aquel estado de trance - y no estuvieras haciendo ruido-

-Lo siento… es que tengo un hambre- dijo el alicornio morado oscuro

-¿Porque no me sorprende?- dijo Twilight –Trance Astral- la alicornio volvió a concentrarse volviendo a escuchar las voces

-Mami, mami… no te mueras mami-

-Ya no quiero vivir en este infierno-

-Twilight… ven y búscanos, nos encontramos aquí- decía la voz de Spike

-Los encontré!- dijo Twilight -están en esa dirección, llévanos haya… y discretamente por favor-

-Como usted ordene jefa... y para tu información solo fue una vez…- dijo el alicornio moviendo la palanca comenzando a moverse en los aires, estaban un avión alargado color negro con las alas curveadas, aquella nave avanzo sigilosamente por el lugar hasta llegar a una especie de templo abandonado en donde un dragón morado les hacía señales de humo para que aterrizaran-

-Aterriza- dijo Twilight -y avisa a los demás-

-En eso estoy, jefa- dijo el alicornio moviendo la nave aterrizando en tierra firme, en eso el alicornio tomo una radio dando un aviso -yeguas y caballos llegamos a nuestro destino, gracias por viajar en aerolíneas Sparkle y que tengan un feliz día y pase lo que pase no se mueran... ahh y no olviden dejar propina al conductor-

-No seas payaso y abre las compuertas- dijo Twilight metiéndole un coscorrón, afuera de la nave las compuertas se abren bajando de ahí Twilight en compañía de aquel alicornio morado oscuro, una pegaso azul cielo con crin rubia con unos atuendos grises con capa, y una yegua terrenal color gris con la crin naranja con dos coletas de caballo portando un sombrero de vaquero y con una pechera verde con pantalones del mismo color y su cola tenía la forma de la cola de un mapache gris con rayas negras

-Twilight- dijo Spike abrazando con fuerza a su amiga

-Spike que alegría verte- dijo Twilight en eso el dragón comenzó a mirar a los jóvenes que estaban ahí

-Hola chicos- dijo Spike saludándolos

-Hola Spike- dijeron los tres al unisonó

-¿Listo para nuestra revancha de póker?- decía la yegua terrenal vaquera

-Esta vez barreré el piso contigo Dawn- dijo Spike llamándola por su nombre

-Eso está por verse dragoncito- dijo la yegua sonriéndole en eso varios de la resistencia llegaron para recibir a la princesa Twilight y a su grupo

-Twilight- dijo Sunset saludándola con un abrazo el cual ella lo recibió con gusto

-Genial, la princesa llego... la gran y poderosa Trixie está emocionada- dijo la unicornio azul

-A mí también me da gusto verte Trixie- dijo Twilight sonriéndole

-¿Tuvieron problemas durante su viaje perdedores?- pregunto Gilda

-Todo tranquilo- dijo la pegaso azul -salvo el hecho de que este alicornio de aquí tuvo que conducir-

-No empieces- dijo el alicornio enojándose

-¿Espero que no los hayan seguido?- dijo Deuteros

-Nos fuimos con discreción Deuteros- decía un Kirin azul bajando de la nave portando una cazadora y atuendos negros con una capa negra -no iba a permitir que estos pen... del emperador se metieran en nuestro camino-

-Aspros…- dijo Deuteros saludándolo dándole un abrazo -que bueno verte hermano-

-No te vas a deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente- dijo Aspros sonriéndole -¿así que esta es?-

-La base de la resistencia- dijo Sunset enseñándoles el lugar mientras caminaban por las afueras del lugar -un lugar bien escondido donde las fuerzas del emperador les serán difíciles de encontrar-

-¿Qué tal es el lugar por dentro?- pregunto Twilight mientras los resistente llegaban a la entrada del templo

-El lugar está bien resguardado, hay trampas por doquier, nos turnamos y tenemos suficiente espacio para los refugiados a medida de que los encontramos- explico Deuteros

-Tenemos baños, zona de entrenamiento, de diversión, centros médicos, tenemos comedores- decía Trixie

-¿Y tienen comida?... porque en serio me estoy muriendo de hambre- dijo el alicornio morado oscuro

-No empieces- dijo la pegaso azul dándole un golpe en el brazo

-No he comido nada- dijo el pony defendiéndose –tengo derechos-

-Típico de el- dijo Dawn riéndose un poco, en eso la entrada del lugar se abre saliendo de ahí una unicornio rosa junto con una gatielaga y un alicornio blanco

-Twilight- dijo Starlight corriendo abrazando con fuerza a su mentora -te eche de menos-

-Qué bueno verte alumna mía- dijo Twilight -Holy Blade, Xion-

-Princesa- dijeron Xion/Holy al unisonó -chicos-

-Pervertido- dijeron los jóvenes ponys alegremente

-No empiecen con eso- dijo Holy Blade quejándose

-Pues así eres… ¿qué esperabas?- dijo Xion cruzada de brazos

-Twilight te tengo una buena noticia- dijo Glimmer mirándola con una sonrisa

-¿Que pasa Starlight?- pregunto Twilight

-Funciono... la Máquina del Tiempo funciono- dijo Starlight dándole un gusto a la alicornio

Dentro de la montaña se encontraba la base de la resistencia, en donde había civiles que no tenían a donde ir y huyeron de las garras de los autómatas, era un lugar abierto, pacifico, donde la oscuridad era difícil de encontrarlos, los de la resistencia exploraron el lugar y de paso la princesa Twilight fue a ver a los refugiados dándoles su bendición real y ayudando a los que estaban heridos con magia sanadora, luego de unas cuantas horas los resistentes se reunieron en una parte de las cavernas donde todos estaban esperándolos

-¿Cómo fue que llego a pasar esto?- preguntaba Twilight tristemente viendo a los ponys a lo lejos, parecían felices al principio pero en el fondo sufrían y Twilight los entendía perfectamente

-Twilight… ¿cuál es tu opinión?- pregunto Dawn quien estaba junto a una fogata junto con los de la resistencia

-¿Sobre qué?- pregunto Twilight

-Sobre la siguiente fase de nuestro plan- comento la pegaso azul claro

-Si… es... bueno saber que tenemos un buen refugio- dijo Twilight sin prestar atención a lo que decían los ponys

-¿Twilight te ocurre algo?- pregunto Holy

-No es nada…- dijo Twilight entrando a la cueva reuniéndose con ellos -¿de que estaban hablando?-

-Andas bien perdida princesita- dijo Aspros recargado en una roca

-Tengo otras cosas en mente Galaxy- dijo Twilight seriamente sentándose al lado de su dragón

-¿Cómo supieron del ataque que iban a tener?- pregunto el alicornio morado oscuro quien se encontraba comiendo algo

-Gilda marca un punto en nuestros mapas y siempre está al pendiente de los peligros que puede haber- dijo Trixie

-Sabiendo eso nos largamos de aquí... porque nunca estuvimos ahí- dijo Gilda

-¿Cómo?… no te entiendo- pregunto Dawn

-Starlight uso su máquina del tiempo para que yo viajara al pasado unos días antes y así decirle del ataque a los de la resistencia del pasado- dijo Sunset

-¿Viajes en el tiempo?... ¿así nada más?- pregunto Aspros

-Si- dijo Sunset -salvándolos de una muerte segura-

-No quiero ni imaginarme como fue mi muerte- comento Spike

-Tranquilo grandote, esa muerte nunca paso, porque Sunset cambio el pasado- dijo Starlight -reescribiendo el futuro-

-Finalmente nuestras plegarias han sido escuchadas... esta es nuestra oportunidad princesita- dijo Aspros

-¿Oportunidad?... ¿de qué?- pregunto Holy Blade en eso Twilight toma una bocanada de aire comenzando a hablar

-El Programa Autómata fue construido hace veinticinco años atrás por un príncipe engreído y orgulloso-

-Lo sabemos- decía Spike mientras Twilight asentaba la cabeza en señal de si

-El programa fue autorizado por la princesa Celestia debido a los problemas que teníamos con ciertos criminales- dijo Twilight, en eso los de la resistencia comenzaron a ver a ciertos alterados

-A nosotros ni nos vean, no somos los únicos que les dimos problemas a las princesas- dijo Aspros tomando una botella de vino

-El culpable de todo esto es ese pin... emperador que nos está cazando a todos- dijo Deuteros

-Blueblood comenzó a arrancar con su programa dándole vida a su creaciones ocurriendo después la desgracia del día D. después de ese nefasto día, llego El Emperador, asesinando a Blueblood y tomando el control de sus monstros adaptándolos como son ahora, tomando el control de Equestria... desterrando a Celestia y a Luna eliminando a Cadence y a mi hermano, incluyendo a los caballeros quienes no tuvieron el poder suficiente para enfrentarse a él - dijo Twilight

-Ese emperador nos hizo mucho daño, en especial a mí- dijo la pegaso azul crin rubia

-¿Sabes cuál fue la causa del día D. Twilight?- pregunto Xion

-No lo recuerdo muy bien… por más que intento recordar cuál fue la causa del día D. no puedo recordar… tengo la memoria bloqueada- dijo Twilight -pero todo ocurrió veinticinco años atrás-

-¿Así que quieres utilizar la máquina del tiempo para...?- decía Starlight

-Para viajar al pasado y evitar que vivamos esta desgracia- dijo Aspros -cambiarlo todo como dice la princesa-

-Pero Twilight, que no recuerdas lo que paso la...-

-Ya sé lo que paso la última vez Starlight, pero es mejor cambiar el pasado que vivir este infierno- dijo Twilight enojada

-Punto a favor de la princesa- dijo Deuteros

-La maquina los puede llevar una semana atrás o tal vez dos... o un mes... ¿pero veinticinco años?... Necesitaríamos una fuente de poder más grande que la que tenemos-

-Dawn- dijo Twilight en eso la vaquerita saco unos trapos viejos enseñándole a la unicornio rosa lo que había ahí y era un cristal brillante dorado

-¿Eso es…?- dijo Starlight tomando el cristal con su magia -un cristal Tricillium, ¿pero cómo...?-

-Todavía tengo unos contactos de por ahí… me lo tuve que quebrar al bato este- dijo Aspros -estaba rejego de que no quería dármelo y pues….- decía haciendo una seña poniendo su garra en el cuello

-Aun así, necesitamos hacer pruebas, no tenemos idea de cómo hacerlos volver- dijo Starlight

-Eso no importa, una vez que vayan al pasado... y eviten el día D. la historia se reinscribirá y este futuro apocalíptico dejara de existir- dijo Twilight

-Como sucedió en la visita de mi yo futuro- dijo Sunset -desapareció al instante cuando nos fuimos de ese bunker-

-La gran y poderosa Trixie tiene una pregunta... ¿quién será el que viajara al pasado?- pregunto la maga

-La máquina tiene la capacidad de llevar a dos ponys cuando mucho- dijo Starlight

-Podría ir yo… pero tengo que cuidar a mis ponys- dijo Twilight

-Los ponys necesitan de su princesita- comento Deuteros -bueno la única que queda-

-Yo me ofrezco-

-El chiste es avisarles Spike… no causarle miedo- dijo Aspros -iría yo pero como pueden ver, me encerrarían en la cárcel por ser tan loco... y si mandas a cualquiera de estos pen... la regarías completamente-

-Oye!- decían los de la resistencia

-Saben que es verdad… no se hagan bueyes- dijo Aspros

-Yo me ofrezco como voluntaria- dijo la pegaso azul seriamente

-¿Estás loca niña?... ¿quieres destruir el tiempo y el espacio?, si tú vas…- comento Xion

-Pero nadie me conocería, en especial los Caballeros de la Realeza- decía la joven pegaso

-Vas a necesitar ayuda así que me apunto para esta misión- decía el alicornio terminando de comer

-Estamos perdidos- dijo Dawn

-De ninguna manera, iré yo- dijo Holy Blade

-Tu ni en sueños, imagínate mi yo del pasado tener que aguantar a dos Holy Blade, se suicidaría y yo dejaría de existir!- gritaba la gatielaga dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-Está bien… no iré, no tienes por qué enojarte- dijo Holy Blade

-Podríamos mandar a Flurry Heart- dijo Sunset

-Envié a mi sobrina junto con otro grupo de resistentes a otra misión- dijo Twilight pensativa -está decidido... ya elegí a mis dos viajeros-

Dos horas después

-¿Ya saben que van a decir verdad?- pregunto Twilight caminando con sus elegidos para esta misión

-Si... mi nombre es...- decía el alicornio no muy convencido -esto es estúpido, ¿porque tenemos que decir eso?-

-Para evitar conflictos que afecten el tiempo y el espacio- dijo la pegaso azul cielo -¿puedes decirlo o quieres que lo diga yo?-

-No, no, está bien yo lo digo... mi nombre es Azrael y ella es mi compañera Birdy, y somos dos viajeros de un lugar muy lejano... y la razón por la cual estamos aquí es para hablar con la princesa Twilight ya que tenemos un mensaje para ella-

-El cual es este…- dijo Twilight dándole el pergamino con su magia -por favor no lo pierdan-

-¿Y una vez que estemos en el pasado que hacemos?- pregunto Azrael

-Me darán este pergamino, contiene un mensaje para mi yo del pasado y una nota que contienen instrucciones que servirán para revivir las armas legendarias- dijo Twilight mientras llegaban al lugar donde estaba la maquina

-¿Y esas armas... servirán de algo?- preguntaba Birdy

-Bastante... esas armas tenían un gran poder que fue capaz de eliminar el mal en más de una ocasión, fue por eso que los caballeros de la realeza fueron asesinados ya que no tenían sus armas legendarias... pero si mi yo del pasado logra revivirlas podremos dar un giro a esta historia-

-Y evitaremos este conflicto- dijo Aspros reuniéndose con ellos

-¿Cambiar el pasado para tener un futuro mejor?- dijo Birdy, en eso el Kirin azul les da un cilindro metálico dándoselo a Azrael

-¿Y esto que es?- pregunto Azrael

-Un mensaje para mi yo del pasado- dijo Aspros

-¿Cómo?… ¿tú también te vas a mandar un mensaje?- dijo Birdy

-En el pasado deje pasar muchas cosas desapercibido y confié en alguien quien no debía y ahora le sirve al emperador... espero que mi yo del pasado no cometa este error y pase lo que pase se lo entregan aunque se ponga canijo el muy pend…- dijo Aspros

-Y una vez que cumplan con sus misiones… este futuro desaparecerá, la historia se reescribirá- dijo Twilight

-¿Y cómo regresaremos?- pregunto Azrael

-Desaparecerán una vez que el pasado se corrija, todo lo que vivimos será un mal sueño- dijo Twilight

-Será fácil- dijo Birdy muy confiada

-No se confíen… yo era muy diferente en el pasado, tendrán que hacer algo por mi… cosas de las cuales yo he hecho por ustedes, búsquenme, guíenme, convénzame de que esto, está pasando... no permitan que el día D. ocurra- decía Twilight mientras acariciaba las mejillas de los viajeros suavemente -¿podrán hacer eso?- decía mientras le sonreía

-Haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance- dijo Azrael sonriéndole

-No te fallaremos princesa- dijo Birdy sonrojándose un poco

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes dos- dijo Twilight

-Cof, cof, cof, y yo que… estoy pintada- decía la vaquera Dawn

-De acuerdo… estoy orgullosa de tenerlos a ustedes cuatro- dijo Twilight riéndose un poco

-¿Cuatro?, ¿no estarás refiriéndote a...?- decía Birdy toda triste

-El siempre estará con nosotros y lo vamos a salvar de las garras del emperador- dijo Twilight alentando a la pegaso - porque saben algo... lo único bueno de todo esto fue el haberlos conocido, no saben lo feliz que estoy en tenerlos en mi vida mis pequeñas semillas del futuro-

-También te amamos princesa- dijeron los tres pony al unisonó sonriéndole

-Día, fecha, mes, año...la maquina ya está lista- dijo Glimmer preparando todo

-Enciéndela- dijo Deuteros quien estaba ayudándola a cargar el combustible, la unicornio rosa presiona un botón el cual la maquina se encendió formándose una esfera azul celeste

-Es hora chicos- dijo Sunset Shimmer

-Vamos fracasada- dijo Azrael

-Ya voy torpe- dijo Birdy caminando deteniéndose por un momento –princesa… si voy a viajar al pasado ¿eso quiere decir que voy a conocerlos?-

-Si… vas a conocer a los caballeros de la realeza- dijo Twilight

-¿Y voy a conocer a su líder?- dijo Birdy en eso Twilight asentía la cabeza en señal de si, alegrándose mucho a la pegaso caminando con el alicornio quienes estaban cerca de la esfera mágica

-Esperen… detengan todo!- dijo el dragón Spike llegando con ellos -antes de que se vayan- decía acercándose a los viajeros dándole algo que eran una bolsa con algo adentro -comida para el camino-

-Spike eres el mejor- dijo Azrael tomándolo con gusto

-Muchas gracias por todo- dijo Birdy

-Son las semillas del futuro de la princesa, hay que cuidarlos bien- dijo Spike -en especial a ti- le decía al alicornio quien se acercó a la princesa dándole un abrazo de despedida

-Adiós princesa- dijo Azrael

-No es un adiós es un hasta pronto- dijo Twilight dándole un beso en la mejilla -te veré en el pasado-

-Te amo- dijo Azrael mientras la alicornio le susurraba algo en el odio

-Lo sé... Trevor…- dijo Twilight juntando su cuerno con el de él, el cual comenzaron a brillar en un tono morado luminoso mientras el alicornio morado oscuro se retiraba -no olvides tu disfraz-

-Por favor princesa… ¿por quién me tomas?- dijo Azrael poniéndose sus lentes -sé lo que hago- decía reuniéndose con Birdy

-¿Crees que lo logren?- pregunto Aspros

-¿Te preocupa?- dijo Twilight

-No me refiero a ellos princesita, a nosotros… éramos tan diferentes en el pasado, teníamos ideas diferentes, estábamos en lados opuestos- dijo Aspros

-No te preocupes, ellos nos lo dirán, tengo fe en ellos- dijo Twilight

-Buen viaje chicos- decía la vaquera junto con Spike

-El futuro está en sus cascos- dijo Sunset Shimmer

-Adelante chicos… crucen- dijo Starlight

-¿Lista para entrar a lo desconocido?- decía Azrael poniéndose su casco

-Nope- dijo Birdy poniéndose su capucha -pero hagámoslo-

-A la cuenta de tres- dijo el alicornio

-Tres- los dos ponys saltan entrando a la esfera de energía el cual desapareció mientras los dos viajaban en una espiral del tiempo

-aaaaahhhhhhhh- los ponys gritaron de miedo sin saber lo que les deparaba en el futuro o mejor dicho en el pasado

Equestria en el presente

-Y esa es nuestra triste historia…- decía Azrael terminando de contar a los ponys quienes estaban en la mansión de Holy Blade

-Es la historia más triste que he escuchado- dijo Pinkie llorando a mares de lagrimas

-Woow… esos robots se ve que son muy peligrosos- dijo Rainbow

-¿De modo… que así fue como terminaron en el pasado?- comento Ignos

-Sí y lo primero que hicimos fue buscarlos y debo admitirlo… la primera vez que llegamos a esta época fue fascinante todo colorido, todo bello… era hermoso- dijo Birdy

-¿Cómo nos encontraron?- pregunto Tennessee

-Con un radar de energía- dijo Azrael presionando algo de su guantelete mostrando una pantalla holográfica, mostrando un radar, sorprendiendo a los ponys

-Fue así como los encontramos en Manehattan la primera vez que nos vimos- dijo Birdy

-Entregándoles el mensaje- dijo Azrael

-De parte de T. S. que significa Twilight Sparkle…- dijo Pinkie -la Twilight del futuro se lo envió a su yo del pasado-

-Wooow… eso como lo explico Pinkie se escuchó perturbador- dijo Ventus -¿y así fue como nos encontraron después o me equivoco?-

-Así es señor Fast- dijo Birdy

-Debe ser genial viajar en el tiempo- dijo Holy Blade

-Para nada- dijeron Glimmer, Twilight y Spike al unisonó

-Tengo una pregunta- pregunto Sweetie Bot -¿qué les paso a las princesas exactamente?-

-Fueron desterradas… Celestia fue enviada al sol y Luna a la luna- dijo Azrael –y Cadence fue asesinada por El Emperador-

-Maldito emperador hijo de yegua- dijo Rockaid enojado por eso

-¿Y mi hermano?- pregunto Twilight mientras los viajeros ponían la cabeza abajo

-Siento decirle esto princesa… pero también su hermano… murió- dijo Birdy sintiendo pena Twilight por eso

-¿Hay algo que no entiendo?- pregunto Rarity

-¿Qué ocurre dulzura?- pregunto Applejack

-Si esos autómatas son peligrosos… ¿porque el imbécil de Blueblood llego a crearlos?- preguntaba la unicornio haciendo un drama

-Los construyo para atrapar a los criminales, era un nuevo sistema de defensa para Equestria, al principio funcionaban de maravilla pero después… llego ese emperador y comenzó a atrapar a los criminales- dijo Azrael

-Eso no tiene nada de malo- dijo Pinkie

-No solo a ellos, sino que también llego a capturar ponys inocentes, los esclavizaban y los que se oponían…- decía Birdy -terminaban muertos-

-Eso sí es malo- dijo Pinkie

-¿Y todo fue por el día D. no es así?- decía Ember

-Así es- dijo Birdy

-¿Y los caballeros?… ¿qué paso con los caballeros?... ¿le dieron pelea a ese emperador?- pregunto Sweetie Bot

-Así es... pero El Emperador actualizaba a sus monstros haciéndolos más fuertes y poderosos adaptándolos a cualquier estilo de combate, no pudieron sobrevivir, los cuatro… terminaron muertos al final- dijo Azrael

-Hay no- dijo Fluttershy

-¿Y si no hay caballeros en el futuro?... ¿qué paso con nosotras?- pregunto Rainbow

-Terminaron presas en una de las prisiones de seguridad del emperador- dijo Birdy

-Eso es súper malo-

-No empieces con eso Pinkie- decía Dashie

-No quiero ni imaginarme lo que mi yo del futuro está pasando- decía Rarity

-Tengo una pregunta... ¿el día D. es algo así como el día del juicio final?- dijo Xion

-El fin de todo- dijo Azrael

-¿Sigo sin entender cuál fue la causa de ese día D.?- pregunto Xion -¿cómo comenzó?-

-No tenemos ni idea... lo único que sabemos es que ocurrió en un evento público- dijo Birdy

-¿Qué horror?- dijo Fluttershy

-Y no tenemos idea de cómo ocurrió- dijo Azrael -se lo pregunte a la princesa Twilight, pero no recuerda mucho ese día con exactitud, es como si tuviera la memoria bloqueada-

-Twilight tienes que recordar algo que sucedió ese día- decía Pinkie sacudiendo con fuerza a alicornio

-Pinkie yo no recuerdo ese día por que no vivimos aun ese día- dijo Twilight enojada con el pelo alborotado mientras la pony sonreía traviesamente -se refería a mi yo del futuro-

-Lo siento jeje- dijo Pinkie mientras le acomodaba el pelo

-¿Y tienen idea cuando ocurrirá el día D.?- pregunto Spike

-No tenemos ni idea- dijo Birdy -lo único que nos dijo Twilight... fue que sucedió en este mismo año-

-¿Que les dijiste?- pregunto Pinkie

-Fue mi yo del futuro Pinkie- dijo Twilight enojándose

-Está bien pero no te enojes ya te pareces a Ventus, así de gruñón- dijo Pinkie calmándola

-Pinkie!- grito Ventus

-¿Que tiene que ver Aspros con todo esto?- pregunto Tennessee

-No sabemos mucho, lo único que nos dijo fue que descubrió muchas cosas interesantes... pero ya era demasiado tarde para el- dijo Azrael

-¿Y que hay en ese mensaje que tienes para Aspros?- pregunto Ventus

-No tengo la menor idea- dijo Azrael sacando aquel extraño tubo, abriéndolo, mostrando a todos un objeto que era un dispositivo metálico cilíndrico garabateado con letras -intente abrirlo pero no pude-

-¿Y qué es eso?- pregunto Rockaid

-Es un Criptex- dijo Tennessee tomando el tubo, enseñándoles las serie de letras que había ahí -para abrirlo se tiene que armar la clave correcta-

-Había leído algo acerca de los Criptex, sirve para ocultar mensajes secretos- dijo Twilight

-Y me es imposible abrirlo... ya que no conozco muy bien a ese Kirin que digamos- decía el vaquero girando las letras

-Debe tener más de un millón de combinaciones- dijo Rockaid

-Y el único que puede es el mismo Aspros Galaxy- dijo Tennessee regresándoselo al viajero

-¿Y por qué no lo rompes?- dijo Rainbow

-¿Se te zafo un tornillo Rainbow?... no puedes romperlo así nada más, si lo haces destruyes el mensaje- dijo Twilight

-¿De qué henos me hablas?- pregunto Rainbow

Interrumpimos esta historia para darle una pequeña explicación

-Hola todos, aquí bienvenidos a aprendiendo con Ember Paint y les explicare a todos el funcionamiento de un Criptex- dijo Ember vestida de maestra de escuela con el pelo como una cola de caballo y uno lentes de lectura sentado en un escritorio -para lo que no saben esto es un Criptex- decía enseñando un cartel con la imagen de dispositivo cilíndrico explicando cada función -dentro de un Criptex se encuentra un papiro, o sea una hoja delicada que contienen un mensaje escrito, el cual está enrollado alrededor de una probeta con vinagre, esta probeta se rompe con un mecanismo si el Criptex se fuerza o recibe un golpe, como resultado el papiro se estropea- dijo Ember mostrando el dibujo de Rainbow golpeándolo con fuerza el dispositivo hasta romperlo -el vinagre literalmente disuelve el papiro, mermando la integridad física del mismo hasta el punto de volverlo una pasta semi-líquida y emborronando por completo cualquier texto que haya estado escrito en él- el dibujo de Rainbow se muestra como el vinagre escurría en el Criptex mientras la pegaso gritaba "con una chin..." -de este modo, la única forma de abrirlo es conocer previamente la contraseña y manejándolo en todo momento con cautela debido a que los golpes también rompen la probeta interna con vinagre- en eso el dibujo de Rainbow comenzaba a utilizar otro Criptex tratando de abrirlo como se debe -el Criptex está rodeado de letras o números que giran formando palabras y combinaciones, cuando se alinean correctamente, se puede acceder al interior del Criptex- el dibujo de Rainbow alinea las letras correctamente abriendo el Criptex mostrando su contenido, bailando de alegría mientras serpentinas caían en ella mientras los dibujos de sus amigas se reunían felicitándola ovacionándola mientras Dashie les presumía

-Espero que hayan aprendido mucho- dijo Ember -todo esto lo hago para que aprendan y no me salgan estúpidos y esto fue aprendiendo con Ember Paint- dijo la unicornio dándoles una bella sonrisa mientras que con su cuerno formaba un arcoíris con la oración "y así aprendes más" en eso el arcoíris comenzó a incendiar el estudio donde estaba, esparciéndose por todo el lugar haciendo que los ponys del estudio intentaran apagar el fuego pero se salió de control cayéndole una llama en su traje -ahora si me disculpan intentare apagar el fuego que tengo en mi hombro- decía Ember intentando apagar el fuego pero no podía –se está saliendo de control…. corta Pinkie… corta- decía ella haciéndole la seña de que cortaran la cámara voltea mostrando a Pinkie manejando al cámara

-Ahora regresamos a nuestra programación favorita- dijo Pinkie mientras el estudio comenzó a explotar cortando la señal de la cámara diciendo "tenemos dificultades técnicas por favor espere"

Regresando a nuestra historia

-¿Entendiste Rainbow?- pregunto Twilight

-Por supuesto que si- dijo Dashie

-No entendiste nada ¿verdad Dashie?- dijo Pinkie

-Lo único que aprendí de todo esto, es que los Criptex es para cerebritos y no para idiotas, así que lo siento Ven, pero esto no es para ti- dijo Rainbow

-Cállate Rainbow!- grito Ventus enojado mientras los demás se reían

-Vaya... todo esto que escuche fue impactante... todo esto sacado de una película de ciencia ficción- dijo Kasidi quien escucho todo

-Pero todo esto es real- dijo Holy Blade envolviéndola con un ala

-¿Lo que no entiendo es el por qué ustedes dos decían que todo esto está cambiando?- pregunto Starlight

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Birdy

-En una noche ustedes dos hablaron de algo, no sé qué… acerca de que nunca debieron haber llegado... los escuche mientras iba al baño- dijo Starlight

-¿Así que nos escuchaste?- pregunto Azrael

-No era mi intención- dijo la unicornio rosa disculpándose

-Parece que al momento de llegar aquí hemos hecho algunos cambios en la línea del tiempo- dijo Azrael

-¿Qué clase de cambios?- pregunto Twilight

-Para empezar… la señorita Ember nunca fue un caballero de la realeza- dijo Birdy

-El segundo cambio fue ese minotauro- dijo Azrael

-¿Hablas de Megahorn?-

-Nunca lo habíamos visto y mucho menos ese agente Straam, nuestra Twilight jamás llego a conocerlos-

-El futuro no está escrito en piedra y todo puede pasar- dijo Ember

-Tengo una pregunta… si ustedes dos cumplieron con su misión de revivir las armas legendarias... ¿no se supone que deberían… no se… haber desaparecido?- comento Xion -¿porque la línea del tiempo debió haber sido reescrita?-

-También pensamos lo mismo pero no sabemos por qué no ha ocurrido ningún cambio- dijo Birdy

-Quizás sea porque les falto entregar el mensaje a Lord Draco- comento Ventus

-Tal vez sea eso... si no desaparecimos solo puede significar una cosa- decía Azrael -la cuenta regresiva para el día D. aun continua- decía seriamente preocupando a los ponys

-¿Y si mejor van y le entregan ese mensaje?- comento Fluttershy

-¿Pero cómo?… no tenemos idea de donde esta ese Kirin- dijo la pegaso de crin rubia

-Además si entregan ese mensaje a Galaxy no les asegura que vivan un mejor futuro- dijo Twilight -lo digo por experiencia-

-Siete líneas alternas… vivimos Twilight y yo cuando perseguíamos a Starlight- dijo Spike

-¿Qué quiere decir princesa?- pregunto Birdy

-Que es muy arriesgado que intenten cambiar la historia, ya bastantes cambios han hecho... si volvemos a alterar el pasado... tal vez terminemos destruyendo el tiempo y el espacio o toda la creación misma- decía Twilight preocupada

-Ya no podré hacer fiestas- dijo Pinkie Pie preocupada

-Y que esta insinuando princesa ¿quiere que dejemos que el día D. ocurra?- dijo Birdy

-Si el destino quiso eso… tal vez... esto son un evento naturales que tiene que ocurrir- dijo Twilight

-Y te lo dicen ellas… por un rey malvado fue liberado de su prisión, a pesar de nuestro esfuerzo, ocurrió esa tragedia- dijo Rockaid

-Y por desgracia fue un evento natural que tenía que ocurrir- dijo Applejack

-Pero nosotras no entendimos hasta más adelante- dijo Rarity

-Y no es la única estupidez que hicimos- dijo Rainbow

-Hicimos otras cosas muchísimo peores- dijo Pinkie -pero eso es otra historia-

-Pero tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer- dijo Birdy comenzado a preocuparse

-Yo tengo una idea- comento Starlight -que tal si vamos todas a descansar, dormir un poco nos ayudara-

-Glimmer tiene razón- dijo Tennessee bostezando -ya es muy noche y es hora de dormir-

-Apoyo al vaquero- dijo Ventus

-Pueden pasar la noche conmigo, tengo habitaciones disponibles- dijo Holy

-Te lo agradecemos Holy- dijo Ember sonriéndole

-Y tú y yo podríamos… tu sabes…- dijo Holy coqueteándole queriendo besarla pero Ember pone su casco en sus labios

-Hoy no pervertido, no estoy de humor para eso- dijo Ember presionando los labios del alicornio lastimándolos

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Xion

-Unos imbéciles incendiaron mi casa- dijo Ember

-Oye pero salimos con vida- dijo Rockaid -eso es de importar-

-A mí me vale madres, a ustedes nadie los quiere, mi casa se hizo polvo y eso es lo que importa- dijo Ember -y lo peor de todo- la unicornio con su magia agarra él bebe dragón quien grito de miedo

-Aaaahhhhhh-

-Este bobo presumió a unos pony que yo estoy casada con el- dijo Ember sacudiéndolo con fuerza –les dijo que me traía muerta en la cama-

-No fue mi culpa… fue de Shield…- dijo Spike

-No debiste haber dicho eso- dijo Ignos dándole el pésame

-En serio- dijo Rainbow riéndose

-¿Te sientes bien Rarity?-

-No es nada Fluttershy- dijo Rarity muy seria rechinando los dientes

-¿En serio?... ¿por qué tus di...?-

-Tu cállate escuincle- grito Rarity asustando al enano

-Detecto signos de celos en Rarity- dijo Sweetie Bot

-Tú también cállate!- gritaba la unicornio blanca

-Por favor eso no es nada, Holy también dice eso a las yeguas que invita- dijo Xion

-¿Queee?- dijo Ember sorprendiéndose mientras Holy le decía que se callaba

-No es cierto- dijo Holy

-Como no…. ¿que no le dijiste a las otras yegua de la otra vez que ella era tu zorra y que te daba todas las noches porque te suplicaba ya que eras todo un animal en la cama?- dijo Xion -¿que no puede vivir sin ti y por eso pensaban casarse en Los Pegasos para que no viva en soledad, la pobre idiota que está loca por ti?-

-Cállate Xion!- grito Holy sonrojándose mientras sudaba de temor

-Holyyyy!- el alicornio volteo viendo a Ember con sus ojos rubí que brillaban por la furia que tenia

-Te juro que no es cierto- decía Holy arrodillándose pidiendo piedad -Kasidi di algo-

-Oye, nunca me dijiste que querías de comer… para el día de tu boda- dijo Kasidi

-Pobre idiota- dijo Ventus en eso Ember toma al alicornio con su magia

-Toma esto maldito pervertido- grito Ember soltándole un puñetazo en plena cara lanzándolo, atravesando la ventana, cayendo en el bote de la basura que había por ahí

-Por favor… señoritas… hay suficiente... Holy Blade para... todas- dijo el alicornio blanco con los ojos orbitados estilo anime

-Aaaaahhh- en eso un bebe dragón que atravesó la ventana, cayendo encima de Holy Blade con un mega chichón en la cabeza con los ojos orbitados

-Esto me pasa... por hacerle... caso a Shield- dijo Spike todo lastimado, desmayándose al igual que Holy

-¿Alguien más quiere terminar en la basura?- pregunto Ember limpiándose los cascos dándoles temor a los ponys -bien ahora lárguense a sus cuartos y a dormir-

-Si señora- decían los ponys yéndose a sus cuartos debido al miedo que traían

-Vamos Kasidi- dijo Ember llevándose a la sirvienta –necesito uno de tus masajes quiroprácticos-

-Si señora- dijo la criada obedeciendo

-Spike… ¿estás bien?- pregunto Twilight bajando a ver cómo estaban los muchachos en eso Xion mueve los brazos del alicornio alrededor del bebe dragón haciendo que se abrazaran muy amorosamente acto seguido les tomo una foto

-Ventana… doscientos bits, cámara… cincuenta bits, ver que una chica se madrea a Holy Blade… no tiene precio- dijo Xion sonriendo malvadamente, viendo la foto de recuerdo -otra foto más pegada a mi refrigerador-

-¿Vas a ayudarme o vas a seguir gozando de esto?- pregunto la alicornio levitando a Spike

-Soñar no cuesta nada- dijo Xion ayudándola, en la parte de arriba de la casa Rarity y Glimmer estaba viendo todo

-Que madriza les puso Ember a estos dos- dijo Starlight

-Spikey Wikey se lo busco... eso le pasa por escoger a esa bisexual demente que a mí- dijo Rarity dándoles la espalda, yéndose mientras que Starlight se golpea la frente haciendo las señas de "dramática"

-Y yo no soy dramática!- gritaba la modista asustándola

-¿Cómo supo lo que le dije?- preguntaba la unicornio rosa

En otra parte lejana

-Vamos mijito ¿qué esperas? sin miedo cab... que estas no muerden- dijo Aspros quien tenía a una yegua sentada en sus piernas, estaba con Deuteros y su hijo en un burdel tomándose unas copas viendo como su hijo tenía a tres yeguas bailándose en una silla

-Tenías razón, fue una buena idea al haber venido- dijo Deuteros con dos mujeres el cual las tenía abrazadas

-¿Que te digo carnal?, siempre tengo las mejores ideas- dijo Aspros tomándose un trago -eso mijito con confianza- le decía a su hijo quien le agarraba los flancos a una bailarina sin parar de sonreír

-Míralos… si son igualitos, de tal padre tal hijo- dijo Deuteros mientras las yeguas le daban otro trago

-Y mi mujer decía que lo llevara a esos parques de diversiones donde hay tantos pin… chamacos pen… - dijo Aspros –me iba a decir me, mírame papá soy un ratón de una malvada empresa- decía el Kirin imitando a cierto ratón, haciendo reír a las yeguas y a su hermano -somos Galaxy y esto es lo que nos gusta somos de pin... calenturientos… ¿o no preciosa? - decía mientras hacía sonrojar a la bailarina

-Y hablando de tu mujer… ¿qué vamos a hacer con Livingheart?- pregunto Deuteros

-Tú tranquilo y yo nervioso- dijo Aspros -el topo ya me dijo que regresaron a su casa-

-¿Vamos a visitarlos otra vez?- pregunto Deuteros

-Esta vez cambiare de estrategia carnal- dijo Aspros -esta vez insistiremos de otra manera-

-¿Y cómo?- pregunto Deuteros

-Pues con mi ama- dijo Aspros -apuesto que a mi ama le dará gusto ver a su nietos ¿o no?- decía sonriéndole -ella los va a convencer de que vuelvan-

-No está mal tu idea- dijo Deuteros

-Hablamos de eso más adelante, porque ahorita mismo quiero llevarme a este bizcochito a mi cama y después al cielo- dijo Aspros comenzando a besar a la yegua

En los centros de detención de Canterlot, en una celda se encontraba el Inquisidor sentado en su celda

-¿Que me tienes?- pregunto el Inquisidor mientras una sombra misteriosa se le acercaba a el

-Ya todo está listo- dijo la sombra -lo sacaremos de aquí muy pronto y una vez hecho eso comenzamos con nuestras operaciones para eliminar a nuestros enemigos-

-Bien- dijo el sicario seriamente

-Y Megahorn se hará cargo de conseguirnos un aliado que nos podrá ayudar en esto- dijo la sombra

-Quiero progresos... espero que lo hagan bien o si no lo pagaran con sus vidas- decía el Inquisidor

-Así será señor- dijo la sombra desvaneciéndose

En el castillo

-¿Qué piensas de todo esto que nos contó el capitán Shield, hermana?- pregunto Luna quien se encontraba en la habitación con su hermana mayor

-Tenemos que hablar con esa mujer, hay que intentar ayudarla- dijo Celestia quitándose sus atuendo reales -lo que me preocupo fue que Twilight estuviera en peligro-

-Por poco ese alterado la mata- dijo Luna

-Creo que fue un error pedirle que no se metiera en esta pelea... tengo este presentimiento de que todo esto empeorara- dijo Celestia

-Te estás estresando hermana, lo importante es que ella está a salvo- dijo Luna

-¿Pero por cuánto tiempo?- dijo Cel -las ponys tenían razón, tarde o temprano ellas tendrán que volver a la lucha- decía recostándose en unos cojines mirando el fuego de su chimenea -yo no quería eso... pero parece que el destino quiere verlas de nuevo en la lucha-

-Hermana- Luna se quitó sus atuendos reales y se recostó recargándose en ella -los caballeros de la realeza necesitaran una vez más de su ayuda-

-Lo sé... pero temo que si las meto en esto... ya no las veré nunca más- dijo Celestia preocupada mientras las alicornios seguían mirando el fuego hasta quedarse las dos completamente dormidas

En la casa de Holy Blade

-Oye Fluttershy… te noto algo… callada- pregunto Ventus acostado con ella

-Estoy bien- dijo Fluttershy sin voltearlo a ver

-¿Segura?… te noto… algo distante conmigo- dijo Ven

-Estoy cansada, eso es todo… buenas noches- dijo Fluttershy apagando la luz durmiéndose

-Descansa- dijo Ven mientras se preguntaba que le pasaba a su pony

En otra habitación

-¿Twilight quieres dormir un poco?... por qué verte dando tantas vueltas me está estresando- dijo Ignos

-¿Cómo puedes dormir en un momento como este?, cuando nuestro futuro corre un gran peligro- dijo Twilight caminando en círculos por los nervios que tenia

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer Twilight?- pregunto Ignos

-Si lo que dijeron los viajeros es cierto, entonces… tenemos que encontrar el modo de ayudarlos sin tener que cambiar la historia- dijo Twilight

-Pero Twilight, ya hemos cambiado la historia… tenemos una nueva integrante en el equipo y el poder legendario regreso a nosotros- dijo Ignos

-Pero si seguimos alterando el pasado de esa manera el futuro de Equestria podría empeorar- dijo Twilight en un tono de desesperación

-Más de lo que ya está…- decía Ignos tratando de dormir

-¿Que podemos hacer para ayudar a los viajeros?- preguntaba la alicornio de la amistad sentándose en la cama -tiene que haber algún modo... uno que no afecte el tiempo y el espacio-

-Yo lo único que quiero es dormir- dijo Ignos con una almohada poniéndoselo en la cara para no escucharla -¿por qué no tratas de hacerlo?-

-Gracias pero no tengo sueño- dijo Twilight pensativa

-Ya encontraremos el modo de ayudarlos... conociéndote eres capaz de hacer lo que sea… hasta mandarme al futuro- dijo Ignos a punto de dormirse cuando de pronto

-Eso es… Ignos eres un genio!- dijo Twilight saltando de la cama de alegría quitándole la almohada –Ignos… ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?-

-Eso creo princesa… pero no es fin de semana- dijo Ignos en tono coqueto

-No hablo de eso tonto- dijo Twilight aventándole la almohada –Ignos, Rockaid, Ventus y Tennessee… prepárense por que tendrán nueva misión... ¿quieres saber cuál es?-

-Nope… a menos que la única misión que quiero ir es al mundo de los sueños- dijo Ignos cabeceando

-Los voy a enviar al futuro!- dijo Twilight

-A qué bien…- dijo Ignos durmiéndose despertando de golpe a los tres segundos -¿al futuro?-

-Así es Ignos- dijo Twilight muy determinada -van a ayudar a mi yo del futuro a salvar a Equestria- decía la alicornio muy animada mientras el unicornio se recostaba

-Esto me pasa por abrir mi bocota- dijo Ignos melancólicamente -lo único que quería es dormir... ¿por me haces esto amor mío?-

-Cuidado futuro apocalíptico… porque los Caballeros Reales van hacia haya- dijo Twilight muy entusiasmada

-Ya duérmete!- gritaba el unicornio escuchándose eco por toda la casa


	19. Planeando la siguiente aventura

**_*Capitulo 19: Planeando la siguiente aventura_**

La mañana siguiente en la casa de Holy Blade

-YA ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE BOLA DE FLOJOS ¿QUE ESPERAN?, LEVANTENSE!- gritaba Ember con su megáfono espantando a todos los que estaban dormidos en su habitación

-Buenos días Paint- dijo Twilight saliendo de su cuarto con un entusiasmó mientras los demás salían de sus habitaciones con una flojera y ojeras en sus ojos

-Veo que te levantaste de muy buen humor, eso me agrada- dijo Ember -deberían aprender de ella, bola de idiotas- decía la unicornio plateada a los ponys

-Son las seis de la mañana… ¿porque nos haces nos haces esto Paint?- pregunto Rarity

-¿Siempre es así ella?- pregunto Starlight

-Así es… así es todas las mañanas- dijo Ventus bostezando -le diría algo ¿pero para que me molesto?, de todas maneras lo va a seguir haciendo-

-ASI ES!- grito Ember en el megáfono espantándolos -DUCHENSE, LAVENSE BIEN LA CONCIENCIA Y LIMPIENZEN ESE AROMA SEXUAL QUE TIENEN ALGUNOS, QUE NO VOY A DECIR PERO LOS ESTOY VIENDO AL FRENTE!- en eso los ponys veían a Holy Blade

-A mí ni vean…- dijo Holy Blade mientras los vaqueros como si nada silbaban disimuladamente -¿porque siempre cuando piensan en sexo lo relacionan conmigo?- pregunto el

-Porque eres el único que trae golfas a esta casa- dijo Xion volando mientras bostezaba -y hace cosas sucias en la noche-

-Xion!- grito Holy Blade –es en serio, estuve todo la noche en mi cama noqueado-

-Jajaja… si es cierto- dijo Xion riéndose por lo que paso anoche

-Con tu casco derecho supongo- dijo Rainbow haciendo reír al enano

-Buena esa Rainbow- dijo Rockaid chocando cascos con ella mientras el alicornio los veía feo

-Más bien… el que tuvo acción toda la noche es Ignos, solo mírenlo- dijo Holy viendo al unicornio somnoliento

-Claro que no, estoy así porque Twilight no me dejo dormir en toda la noche- dijo Ignos

-Que golosa Twilight… ¿quién te conociera?- dijo Pinkie

-No es eso... es que a la princesa se le ocurrió una idea sobre cómo salvar al futuro sin tener la necesidad de cambiar el pasado- dijo Ignos

-¿En serio?- dijeron los viajeros al unísono -¿cómo princesa?-

-Se los explicare en el desayuno- dijo la alicornio caminando al comedor

-YA OYERON A LA ALICORNIO… AL COMEDOR AHORA!- ordeno Ember asustando a los ponys con el megáfono

-Iremos… pero deja de usar el megáfono!- gritaba Rarity

-POR SU PUESTO QUE NO!- dijo Ember volviéndolo a usar, asustándolas mientras se retiraba

-¿Porque tanto ruido?- decía Spike con un parche en la cabeza

-Buen día Spike, ¿cómo te encuentras dulzura?- pregunto Applejack

-Como si me hubieran lanzado por la ventana debido a un golpe que me dieron justo en la cabeza- dijo Spike

-Pues espero que te haya servido de lección- comento Glimmer

-Si... mentir es malo... porque en serio... duele bastante- dijo Spike sintiendo unas jaquecas, en el comedor Twilight comenzó a relatar su plan a todos los ponys

-Y bien… ¿qué les parece?- pregunto Twilight sentando en el comedor, junto con el resto de sus amigos habiendo un silencio incomodo -¿no van a decir algo?-

-Solo diré esto...- decía Birdy dando su opinión -esa es la idea más brillante que hayas tenido princesa- dijo la pegaso

-¿En serio les parece una buena idea?- dijo Twilight

-Por supuesto que sí... te apuesto que a la Twilight del futuro jamás se le ocurriría algo como esto- dijo Azrael

-¿Ir al futuro a combatir a ese emperador y sus autómatas?- dijo Ventus muy pensativo -¿no crees que sea algo peligroso princesa?-

-Puede que si Ven, pero recuerden que tenemos las armas legendarias… nuestros yo del futuro jamás llegaron a tenerlas- dijo Tennessee

-Mandándonos al averno con Athem- dijo Rockaid

-¿A poco tienes miedo Ven?- decía Ignos

-¿Miedo?... ¿Quién yo?, para nada... hagámoslo- dijo Ventus emocionado

-¿Pero qué hay de Lord Draco?- pregunto Applejack -el tipo sigue suelto-

-Pero esto es más serio de lo que pensábamos, tesoro- dijo Tennessee

-El vaquerito tiene razón- dijo Ember

-Pero si vamos a ir al futuro… ¿quién se hará cargo de Lord Draco?- pregunto Rarity

-Yo me hare cargo de eso- dijo Ember -yo me quedo y tratare de controlar a ese idiota-

-Pero… ¿tu sola?- pregunto Ventus

-Claro… ¿Por qué no?, ella sabe cuidarse bien- dijo Ignos

-Además tengo a otros idiotas que me pueden ayudar- dijo Ember -Shield, Mapache, Brodek y entre otros, además tengo a las ponys-

-Pero nosotras no podemos pelear- dijo Rainbow

-¿Porque no?- pregunto la unicornio plateada

-Porque Twilight le hizo una promesa a la princesa Celestia de no meternos en esta lucha contra ese Kirin- dijo Pinkie Pie

-¿En serio?- dijo Ember

-Así es, lo hice para que no se preocupara por nosotras, con eso de que la Marine y su comandante fastidiándola, no quería estresarla- dijo Twilight

-Esa maldita perra de Cero, ya me tiene hasta aquí- dijo Rainbow

-Y a mí ya me tiene harta Blueblood, con eso de que le quiere quitar a mi hermana su Bot- dijo Rarity

-Si me permiten opinar… creo que es lo mejor, de por si soy una amenaza para usted Rarity- dijo Sweetie Bot

-Solo porque te comes mis gemas no signifique que seas una amenaza querida- dijo Rarity -quizás seas un dolor de cabeza, pero solo hasta ahí- decía la unicornio sonriéndole

-Si gusta capitana- comento Azrael -yo podría quedarme aquí y ayudarla-

-¿Cómo?… ¿no volverás conmigo?- dijo Birdy

-No… aún tengo que entregarle el mensaje a Galaxy, si no lo hago todo será en vano- dijo el alicornio morado oscuro

-Pero te mando al carajo cuando intentaste dárselo- dijo Ignos

-Tengo que tratar… no voy a quedarme con los brazos cruzados- dijo Azrael

-¿Crees que se una buena idea que le entregues ese mensaje?- pregunto Fluttershy

-Totalmente, es mi deber como mensajero- dijo Azrael melancólicamente

-Entonces yo me quedo contigo- dijo Birdy -se lo entregaremos juntos-

-No, tu iras con los caballeros al futuro, Birdy- dijo Azrael -es tu deber guiarlos haya-

-Tiene razón niña, necesitamos de un guía y tú eres la indicada para eso- dijo Ventus

-Pero... Azrael-

-Voy a estar bien Birdy, total, si se enoja la princesa Twilight, no me ara nada más que regañarme como siempre lo hace, además ella lo entenderá- dijo el alicornio morado

-¿Porque se enojaría Twilight contigo?- pregunto Pinkie

-Habla de mi yo del futuro... entiéndelo Pinkie- dijo Twilight poniendo su casco en la cara

-Muy bien señores, está decidido… Rockaid, Tennessee, Ventus e Ignos, irán al futuro a detener esa oscuridad que está acechando a nuestro reino- dijo Ember -los demás se quedaran aquí-

-Yo quería ir al futuro, quería verme a mí misma- dijo Pinkie desilusionada

-Te necesito aquí, Pie- dijo Ember

-¿Y qué haremos nosotras mientras ellos no están?- pregunto Rainbow toda aburrida

-Buscaremos el escondite de Lord Draco y le entregaremos ese estúpido mensaje- dijo Ember -y de paso lo encerramos-

-Eso si me agrada- dijo Rainbow

-No podemos hacer eso… la princesa Cel...-

-Celestia lo entenderá Applejack, voy a hablar con ella y me va a escuchar... este chico necesita de toda nuestra ayuda- dijo Ember

-Gracias capitana... usted es una líder increíble- dijo el alicornio agradecido

-¿Disculpa?... yo soy el líder de este equipo niño… que no se te olvide- dijo Ventus

-Es cierto… tu eres el líder- dijo Ember comprendiendo -pero sigues siendo un idiota- susurraba

-Escuche eso- dijo Ventus

-Si quieren yo podría decirles a los gatielagos que investiguen sobre la ubicación de los Galaxy- comento Xion

-Agradecería mucho eso Xion- dijo Ember -busca en cada cuidad, pueblo, casa, fincas, mansiones lo que sea… quiero saber su escondite, quiero todo de él, incluso si se lava las manos después de ir al baño- dijo Ember

-A la orden capitana- dijo Xion en posición de firmes

-Mientras que Ember se encarga de eso… es hora de irnos... caballeros en marcha, nos vamos al futuro- dijo Ignos

-Siiii- decían los corceles al unísono

-Vámonos- dijo Ventus

-Oigan chicos… ¿y cómo se van a ir?- pregunto Spike

-Es cierto, ¿cómo se irán mi ángel plateado?- pregunto Holy Blade en eso la unicornio plateada tomo una actitud seria

-Si Paint explícanos… ¿Cómo?- pregunto Rockaid

-Cálmate mocoso… estoy segura que a la capitana se le ocurrió algo en este mismo momento- dijo Starlight -¿verdad Paint?-

-Yo...- decía Ember mientras los ponys ponían una actitud seria esperando impacientemente su respuesta -la verdad no tengo la menor idea de cómo enviarlos al futuro jajaja-

-Aaaahhh- todos los ponys cayeron al suelo estilo anime, mientras Ember no paraba de reír

-¿Esa es su respuesta?- decía Birdy sin poder creerlo

-Hasta aquí llego el plan de Paint- dijo Azrael

-Tenía que ser la hermana de Ignos... los dos son unos estúpidos- dijo Ventus frunciendo el seño

-Jamás entenderé a esa yegua- dijo Starlight

-Nosotras tampoco la entendemos- dijo Rainbow

-¿Como pudimos olvidar ese detalle tan importante?- dijo Twilight

-¿Y qué tal si le pedimos a Discord que nos lleve?- comento Rockaid

-¿Discord?- pregunto Ventus

-Él tiene una máquina del tiempo- dijo Rockaid -Fluttershy viajo en ella una vez-

-Es verdad… me había olvidado de eso- dijo Fluttershy -las cruzzaders y yo viajamos en ella a otras épocas diferentes, el cual no termino muy bien al principio-

-Contacta a Discord Fluttershy, es importante- dijo Twilight

-Si Twilight- dijo la pegaso amarilla

-¿Te acompaño Fluu?- dijo Ven

-Estoy bien, puedo hacer esto sola- decía la pegaso amarilla volando

-¿Qué le pasa a ella?- preguntaba Ven

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Rockaid

-Últimamente la he notado muy distante de mi- dijo Ventus -como si estuviera enojada conmigo

-Hay Ven, si supieras todo lo que le sucedió- dijo Twilight

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Ventus confundido

-Cero fue a visitarla a su casa- dijo Applejack

-¿Queee?- dijo Ventus sorprendido -hay no-

-Así es Ven... ella lo sabe- dijo Twilight

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-Las princesas me lo dijeron- dijo Twilight

-No puede ser, le dije a Fluu que no le creyera nada a la Marine- dijo Ventus quejándose poniendo sus cascos en su cara

-¿De qué henos están hablando?- pregunto Applejack

-De cosas del amor tesoro, nada grave- dijo Tennessee

En alguna parte de Equestria en unas bodegas

-Me sorprende que alguien como tu haya venido a ver a un loro tan ruin como yo- decía Arpeggio sentado en una mesa, comiendo tranquilamente, atendiendo a una visita -¿a qué se debe esta visita Megahorn?-

-Cómo puedes ver Merobingeano... necesitamos de tu benevolente ayuda- dijo el minotauro sentado, tomando una copa de vino -mi jefe el Inquisidor... tiene uno que otro problema-

-Déjame adivinar… ¿la Marine?- dijo Arpeggio

-Si… esos perros lo tienen encerrado en una celda... ya todo está listo, lo liberaremos hoy mismo- comento el minotauro

-¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo?- pregunto el loro

-Necesitamos de tus plumíferos secuaces- decía Megahorn viendo a las lechuzas que estaban ahí trabajando y cuidando a su líder -para que la operación salga con éxito... que dices… ¿nos ayudas?-

-Por supuesto que quiero ayudarte... mi cornudo amigo... ¿pero que gano yo?- pregunto el loro bebiendo un trago, en eso unas cajas enormes caen desde el tejado del lugar sorprendiendo a las lechuzas incluyendo al Merobingeano -¿qué es eso?-

-Aquí tienes tu paga- dijo Megahorn, en eso Arpeggio le ordena a uno de sus búhos que abra una de las cajas, sacando de ahí un rifle avanzado, en eso lo demás búhos y buitres, comienzan a abrir aquellas cajas, sacando más de esas armas

-Son armas señor Arpeggio, hay muchas de ellas- comento uno de sus secuaces

-¿De dónde las sacaste?- pregunto el loro

-Tengo a alguien quien se encarga de darme todo este armamento y nos ayuda desde las sombras- dijo Megahorn -¿qué dices?- decía sonriendo malvadamente mientras Arpeggio le daba un sorbo a su copa de vino

-Que tenemos un trato- dijo Arpeggio sonriendo malévolamente

En las afueras de la casa de Holy Blade

-Así que… ¿quieren usar mi máquina del tiempo para viajar al futuro?- decía el draconecus quien estaba con las ponys salvo dos de ellos

-Así es- dijo Azrael, en eso el draconecus chasquea los dedos como si nada sentándose en un sillón

-Y… ¿por qué motivo quieren ir haya?- pregunto Discord

\- Salvar a la Equestria de veinticinco años en el futuro, de las garras del malvado emperador y de sus horribles autómatas- dijo Birdy

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?- dijo el draconecus -he visto ese futuro de haya y se ve fabuloso-

-¿Cómo?... ¿ya la has usado?- comento Tennessee

-¿Y viste el futuro apocalíptico?- decía Rockaid

-Sip, de vez en cuando la utilizo para divertirme al viajar por el tiempo- dijo el draconecus vestido de científico loco -y una que otra cosa para hacer caos-

-¿Entonces ya estas al tanto de todo?- dijo Rainbow

-Desde la llegada de estos dos viajeros- dijo Discord -supe desde el principio que venían del futuro-

-¿Así que tu sabias que ellos venían del futuro y no nos dijiste nada?- dijo Twilight desesperándose -¿Por qué?-

-Dah… porque arruinaría toda la historia a nuestros seguidores- dijo Discord levitando mágicamente comiendo palomitas –además… ¿que no vistes sus ropas... no son de aquí?-

-Eso es cierto- dijo Ember

-Incluso nuestros seguidores ya lo sabían- dijo Pinkie

-¿De qué?-

-Solo ignóralas, Starlight- dijo Rainbow melancólicamente

-Si ya estas al tanto, nos ahorraste la molestia de explicármelo... así que te lo pedimos Discord, como buen amigo que eres… ¿nos haces el favor de llevarnos a mí y a los caballeros al futuro?- dijo Ignos

-Me encantaría llevarlos pero...- Discord volvió a chasquear los dedos haciendo aparecer un cubo de elevador color café con dorado con maquinaria destrozado por dentro y por fuera

-¿Esa es tu maquina?- pregunto Ignos

-Sip- dijo Discord

-¿Y qué le paso?- pregunto Rarity mientras el draconecus se levantaba de su sofá

-Intente darle mantenimiento, pero las cosas se salieron de control y bueno me desespere y tome un bate y...- decía Discord caminando con un bate a la maquina golpeándola varias veces -la golpe con fuerza como no se imaginan!- gritaba en la última parte

-Discord, no lo empeores más- dijo Twilight quitándole el bate con su magia

-Y por eso esta así- dijo Discord sentándose en su sofá de nuevo

-Genial, este idiota destruyo nuestro único transporte al futuro- dijo Rockaid

-¿Y ahora que haremos?- pregunto Rainbow

-Tenemos que repararla- dijo Twilight

-Si la dejan como estaba y le dan su mantenimiento y su combustible y todo eso etc, etc, etc... los llevare haya con mucho gusto- dijo Discord con unos lentes oscuros y unos espejos dándose un baño de sol

-Me parece justo- dijo Ember

-Aquí está una lista de las piezas que necesitan- dijo el draconecus dándole una lista a la alicornio

-Eso es mucho- dijo Applejack viendo que la lista estaba larga

-Habrá que empezar a conseguir los materiales- dijo Spike -un cristal Tricillium- decía él bebe dragón leyéndolo

-Es para el condensador de flujo- dijo Discord -es la fuente de energía para viajar atreves del tiempo y el espacio-

-¿Aun tienes el fragmento que te dio Brodek, Twilight?- pregunto Ignos

-Está en el castillo- dijo Twilight -pero lo demás no lo tengo-

-Oigan… ¿dónde están Fluttershy y Ventus?- pregunto Rockaid

-Hablando a solas- dijo Ignos

-Oh oh… esto no va a terminar nada bien-

En otra parte del bosque

-¿Cómo es posible que esa yegua haya estado visitándote?, tú me dijiste que era peligrosa- dijo Fluttershy hablando con Ventus -dime la verdad Ven… ¿es cierto que tuviste un amorío con ella?-

-Por supuesto que no Fluttershy, nunca hubo nada entre Selina y yo- dijo Ventus defendiéndose -solo tengo ojos para ti y tú lo sabes-

-Pues esas fotos que me mostro la Comandante dice todo lo contrario- dijo Fluttershy dándole la espalda

-Que no hay nada entre nosotros… te lo juro- dijo Ventus -Fluu tienes que creerme, todo lo que te dijo Cero fue pura mentira-

-Ok... supongamos que es cierto lo que dices... entonces dime, ¿porque la seguías viendo?- pregunto la pegaso

-No lo sé… es... difícil de explicar- dijo Ventus apenándose un poco

-¿Sientes alguna atracción por ella?- pregunto la pegaso amarilla

-Claro que no- dijo Ventus sorprendido por la pregunta

-¿Entonces porque la seguías viendo?- pregunto Fluttershy

-No se… creo que me agradaba su compañía- dijo Ventus sorprendiendo a la pegaso

-¿Compañía?- dijo Fluttershy

-Tanto Selina como yo… tuvimos diferentes caminos pero ambos sufrimos por dentro, tuvimos perdidas de seres queridos... vivimos el mismo infierno, ella murió y yo también había muerto… comprendo su dolor y ella comprendió el mío... somos sobrevivientes- dijo Ventus -ella entiende mi dolor-

-Yo entiendo tu dolor- decía la pegaso amarilla toda triste -sufro como tú-

-Perdón pero no es así Fluttershy- dijo Ventus -eres demasiado buena para entender eso... quizás entiendas mi dolor pero no sufres, tendrías que estar en mis cascos para entenderlo, tienes que ser yo para que lo entiendas, ver lo que yo vi, sentir lo que yo viví, incluso tener esa sensación de matar-

-...- la pegaso amarilla no tenía palabras para decirle algo, solo escuchaba lo que decía su pegaso

-Tienes una gran suerte de tener una familia que te ama, yo no tengo eso… yo lo perdí todo, ni siquiera sé dónde está mi familia y no sé si estén vivos o no- dijo Ventus sentándose seriamente

-¿No eres feliz conmigo?- eso fue lo único que pregunto Fluttershy

-Soy feliz contigo, mis días están llenos de esperanza desde que estas a mi lado- dijo Ventus -me agrada tu compañía, tu cariño, tu amistad, me siento feliz a tu lado- decía el pegaso levantándose tomándola de los cascos -te amo Fluttershy y quiero que nuestro amor perdure por siempre... pero hay cosas que no puedes hacer tu para comprenderme-

-Hay Ven... como quisiera haberte conocido de niños para haber estado contigo y nunca estuvieras tan solo, incluso estaría en el mismo infierno donde estabas sufriendo… estaríamos los dos juntos- decía la pegaso amarilla triste ya que entendía a lo que se refería Ven, comprender su dolor no es suficiente tienes que vivir ese dolor, sentirlo, vivirlo

-No digas eso Fluu... tuviste una bonita infancia, una bonita familia, un hermano tan raro pero te quiere- dijo Ventus sonriéndole -aun así, no tuviste tropiezos en tu camino-

-¿No te arrepientes de estar conmigo a pesar de no comprenderte?- dijo Fluttershy un poco dudosa

-Para nada- dijo Ventus dándole un beso en los labios para después darle un cálido abrazo -no quiero que estés celosa Fluttershy… quiero que confíes en mi... tal vez sienta algo de atracción por Selina... pero a ti te amo-

-Lo sé- dijo la pegaso dejándose llevar por el abrazo

-Oigan pegasos calenturientos…- decía Ember llamando a los pegasos -su alteza real quiere verlos a todos-

-Ya vamos para haya- dijo Ventus -vamos cielo-

-Si Ven- dijo la pegaso amarilla

Regresando a la casa del perver… es decir de Holy Blade, todos estaban reunidos

-Escúchenme bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer- dijo Twilight -vamos a conseguir las piezas faltantes para reparar la maquina tiempo, el cual Discord destruyo- dijo la alicornio

-¿Cómo nos vamos a dividir?- pregunto Rockaid

-Applejack, Fluttershy y Pinkie conseguirán estos materiales- dijo Twilight dándole una parte de la lista –Rarity, Ignos y Tennessee conseguirán estas piezas- decía Twilight dándoles otra lista –Ember, Ventus y Rainbow las otras piezas-

-Pregunta… ¿Cómo conseguiremos esto?- pregunto Ventus leyendo la lista

-En Cloudsdale, en la academia Wonderbolt hay muchos de estos materiales- dijo Rainbow

-Genial... maldita sea mi mala suerte…- dijo Ventus no muy feliz que digamos

-Recuerde que tiene que hablar con Spitfire sobre mi ausencia- dijo Rainbow

-Tranquila nenita yo hablare con ella- dijo Ember

-Hablaras con Spitfire… tu... ja estoy hay que verlo- dijo Ventus

-Starlight, Spike y Xion ayudaran en la reparación de la máquina- dijo Twilight

-Súper- dijo Xion

-Y por último Rockaid, Azrael, Birdy y yo vamos por el cristal Tricillium que tengo guardado en el castillo- dijo Twilight

-¿Puedo saludar a Sweetie y de paso para que vea a Sweetie Bot?- comento el enano

-Pero no te tardes mucho- dijo Twilight

-Viva- dijo Sweetie Bot emocionada

-¿Y yo que?- pregunto Holy Blade

-Tú mantendrás ocupado a Discord, no quiero que este metiendo sus narices donde no lo llaman- dijo Twilight mirando al draconecus quien estaba relajándose tranquilamente

-No será problema... creo- dijo Holy

-Muy bien equipo, agárrense de mí y no se suelte- dijo Ember mientras las ponys se agarraban de ella -vámonos- dijo la unicornio desapareciendo al instante

-Bueno Xion, Spike examinémoslo primero- dijo Starlight

-Ok- dijeron gatielaga y dragón al unísono

Mientras tanto en Canterlot en la casa de Livingheart

-Suegra- dijo Livingheart abriendo la puerta

-Hola Cristal- dijo Sunflower en plena puerta -supe que mi hijo te encontró y vine a verte a ti y a mis nietos- en eso la yegua mostaza la saluda con un abrazo

-Bienvenida suegra- dijo Cristal

-Abuela- dijeron Blazy y Burning al mismo tiempo saludándola

-Miren no más, mis niñas como han estado- dijo Sunflower saludándolas

-Excelente abuela- dijo Burning -Blazy ya tiene novia-

-Cállate mensa- dijo Blazy callando a su hermana -no le hagas caso abuela-

-Hermano- decía un potrillo quien entraba a la casa

-Charmy- dijo Kaiber saludándolo

-Hola hermano- dijo el potrillo esmeralda, abrazándolo con fuerza -te eche de menos-

-Tan bien yo hermanito- dijo Kaiber -¿cómo llegaron aquí?-

-Yo los traje- dijo Kandor sentado en el sofá de la casa

-¿Trajiste a mi abuela aquí y a mi primito aquí, Kandor?- pregunto Blazy

-Debiste haberlo visto prima Blazy, era veloz y nos trajo aquí en cinco minutos- dijo Charmy emocionado

-Hubiera sido menos pero mi abuela casi sufría de un infarto porque decía que iba muy rápido- dijo Kandor

-Ese muchacho por más que le digo que no corra rápido y no me hace caso- dijo Sunflower

-Era mejor que usar el transporte público- dijo Kandor yéndose a la puerta -en fin me voy-

-¿Ya te vas?- pregunto Cristal

-Si... tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Kandor –además las Marine está aquí... vendré por ti después abuela- decía el Kirin marrón yéndose

-Hay que hacer algo divertido hermano- decía el pequeño Charmy emocionado

-¿Pues vamos al cine que dices?- dijo Kaiber

-Siii- dijo el potrillo emocionado

-Yo también quiero ir hermana- dijo Burning suplicándole

-Vamos pues- dijo Blazy

-Regresen a la hora de la comida, y con cuidado en el camino, y fíjense al cruzar las calles- dijo Cristal

-Ok- decían los jóvenes ponys saliendo de la casa con los niños -y no compren nada en el cine, que está muy caro hoy en día-

-Tranquila Cristal- dijo la pony de mediana edad -son chamacos, no tienes por qué ponerte así- decía la yegua riéndose

-¿Y de verdad viniste a verme o... Aspros te mando aquí a convencerme de que volviera con él?- pregunto al yegua mostaza

-Yo vine a verlos porque quería- dijo Sunflower sonriéndole -es más me robe esta botella de tequila de su bar para darnos unos tragos tu y yo- decía mostrándole la botella

-Vayamos al patio- dijo cristal llevándola al patio de la casa

En las afueras de Ponyville

-A eso le llamo yo un transporte rápido- dijo Rockaid apareciendo junto con los demás

-Muy bien, caballeros de la realeza y damas, ya tenemos nuestras ordenes nos veremos en el castillo de la amistad dentro de tres horas- dijo Ventus -alguna objeción-

-No hay problema, eso me da tiempo suficiente para poner al tanto a las princesas lo que paso y luego vaya no se ha dormir en algún lado- dijo Ember

-Y ¿por qué no vas a tu casa?- pregunto Tennessee

-Y todavía lo preguntas- gritaba Ember asustando al grupo -ustedes la quemaron por completo, idiotas-

-Solo fue una casa, diga que al menos salimos con vida- dijo Rockaid

-Ustedes me importan un pepino, mi casa está hecha pedazos, a ustedes nadie los quiere desde que cambiaron de actitud- dijo Ember

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Ignos

-Tú ya no te diviertes con Shining- dijo Ember a Tennessee

-Bueno con todo lo que paso, no he tenido tiempo para divertirme con Morning- dijo Tennessee

-Y tú ya no eres un grosero rebelde... ¿quiero saber por qué?- pregunto Ember

-Por qué Twilight me dio un ultimátum- dijo Rockaid -dijo que si seguía así, de chico malo, me haría lavar todos los baños de Ponyville-

-Es por tu bien, mal agradecido- grito Twilight dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza -sigue así y te hare lavar todos los baños del reino-

-Carajo- dijo Rockaid sobándose la cabeza mientras balbuceaba malas palabras

-Te estoy oyendo!- dijo Twilight dándole otro coscorrón

-¿Y qué hay de ti?… ya no molestas a Cadence desde que volviste- pregunto Rockaid

-Ya le hare algo a esa idiota, lo que pasa es que no he tenido tiempo- dijo Ember

-Creo que de paso me divertiré un poco con Morning- dijo Tennessee -para complacer al público-

-Y yo peleare con Buttom… si es que lo veo- dijo Rockaid

-Háganlo, están a punto de irse al futuro, aprovechen- dijo Ember

-Ya dejen de decir estupideces y muévanse- dijo Ventus, los ponys se separaron dividiéndose en los grupos asignados

En los centros de detención

-Muy bien prisionero, es hora de tu interrogatorio- dijo Cero abriendo la celda donde está el Inquisidor –agente, llévenlo al cuarto de interrogación-

-Yes madam- dijo el Seapony esposándolo

-Cero… tenemos un problema- decía Moonside llegando

-¿Moonside?, ¿no deberías de estar descansando?- pregunto Cero

-Esto es importante- dijo Moonside quitándose el yeso de su brazo -además ya me siento mejor-

-Está bien, vuelvo en un segundo, agente- dijo Cero yéndose con su esposo

-Usted tranquila Cero, de aquí no escapara- dijo Straam

-Tenga cuidado con lo que dice- dijo el Inquisidor

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Cero afuera del cuarto de celdas

-Hubo un robo Blosson- dijo Moonside -el cargamento de armas que iba para nosotros fue robado-

-¿Como que robado?- dijo Cero sorprendida por lo que decía el unicornio

-Así como lo oyes, algo o alguien supo que el cargamento de armas iba a venir hoy y aprovecho eso para robar el dirigible en el que iban esas armas- dijo Moonside -¿crees que hayan sido los Galaxy?-

-Este no parece ser su modus operandi- dijo Cero -esta es la tercera vez que nos pasa esto... ¿cómo es posible que un cargamento desaparezca así nada más?- dijo Cero en eso las alarmas del lugar comenzaron a sonar y varios guardias de la Marine comenzaron a aparecer

-¿Que está pasando?- pregunto Moonside

-Hay problemas en las celdas- dijo Cero en eso

-Please kill him!- decía una voz el cual salía de las celdas, la pony hada ve con horror al Inquisidor fuera de su celda, con el agente Straam agarrado del cuello mientras era amenazado con una navaja

-Pon los cascos arriba, maldito!- grito Cero amenazándolo con su arma mientras otros guardias llegaban apuntándole al asesino

-Si das un paso más, matare a este pen...- dijo el sicario

-No lo escuches Cero... debes matar a ese hijo de perra- dijo Straam resistiéndose

-Silencio- dijo el Inquisidor

-No si usted corre peligro…- dijo Cero -bajen las armas señores- ordenaba la pony hada a su ejército quienes obedecieron

-Eso me gusta, que nadie se mueva- el Inquisidor comenzó a moverse tranquilamente, amenazando al Seapony quien lo tenía bien agarrado, en eso un guardia iba atacarlo pero el sicario dispara matándolo, Cero aprovecho el momento y quito al agente Straam, mientras los soldados tomaron sus armas y comenzaron a dispararle, pero el sicario era muy ágil, comenzando a volar, embistiéndolos y golpeándolos a cada uno, rompiendo unos cuantos huesos mientras trataba de huir

-Que no escape!- ordeno Moonside, mas guardias de la Marine aparecieron intentando capturar al Inquisidor pero él había entrado en un cuarto de armas confiscadas de los criminales

-Bien… ¿dónde están?- dijo el sicario buscando algo –aquí están- decía encontrando su cinturón y sus armas poniéndoselo en la cintura en eso los guardias entran al lugar

-Quieto!- grito un grifo

-Sable Oscuro!- grito el alicornio desenfundando su espada corriendo hacia ellos mientras estos disparaban, el Inquisidor esquivaba cada bala, comenzando a atacar a los soldados con su arma, escuchándose los gritos de horror que hacían los guardias

-Proviene de haya- dijo Moonside

-Ve a traer refuerzos, Straam y yo lo detendremos- dijo Cero mientras el unicornio se fue para otro lado para conseguir ayuda –¿está listo agente?-

-Siempre estoy listo- dijo Straam invocando sus cuchillas de energía, que tenía pegados en sus brazos, así que el Seapony y la comandante avanzaron, llegando al cuarto de armas de los criminales, Cero abrió la compuerta viendo con horror el baño de sangre que se había producido

-Mis compañeros- dijo Cero con miedo mientras veía al alicornio como si nada -hijo de pu... pagaras por esto!- la pony hada comenzó a disparar, así que el sicario comenzó a moverse mientras sacaba sus pistolas, disparándole a la pony hada, mientras el agente soltaba sus cuchillas al sicario, pero el Inquisidor ve eso y los patea, acto seguido vuela rápidamente. aventando al agente contra la pared dejándolo aturdido

-Di buenas noches- decía el sicario apuntando la cabeza del Seapony con su arma

-Straam!- grito Cero volando hacia él, intentando golpearlo pero sus ataques eran detenidos por este asesino quien la golpeo dos veces en el estómago, una en el lomo y una patada en la quijada, cayendo al suelo cerca del agente

-Cero!- grito Straam viendo como la pony hada se levantaba para continuar la lucha

-Es inútil enfrentarte a mí, no estas a mi altura- dijo el Inquisidor

-Straam vaya con Moonside por los refuerzos, yo lo detendré- dijo Cero, el agente no dijo nada, se levantó y salio del cuarto

-Tus camaradas morirán, terminaran hechos mierda, al igual que estos que mate- dijo el alicornio

-Volverás a tu celda, aunque tenga que romperte una pata o el cuello... te llevare a rastras a tu celda y pagaras por tus crímenes- decía Cero en posición de combate, en eso una sombra misteriosa quien traía un extintor en sus brazos, comenzó a acercarse a Blosson, sin que ella se diera cuenta

-Ya es hora de terminar con esta tontería- dijo el Inquisidor en posición de pelea

-Adelante Inquisidor, deme su mejor golpe cab... no le tengo miedo- dijo Cero

-Como quieras- dijo el sicario, en eso la sombra misteriosa golpea a la pony hada en la cabeza con el extintor, tumbándola al suelo

-¿Quien... fue...?- a la pony hada comenzaba a sangrarle en la cabeza, volteando a ver al que la ataco, pero debido al golpe, veía todo borroso mientras el Inquisidor se acercaba a aquella sombra misteriosa

-Bien hecho- decía el sicario mientras la pony hada quedaba inconsciente, el sicario y la figura misteriosa se iban, mientras tanto en la entrada del lugar

-Moonside, Blosson necesita ayuda!- grito Straam llegando con el

-¿Donde esta Blosson?- pregunto el unicornio con varios soldados de la Marine, en eso varias explosiones hubo por un corredor saliendo de ahí el alicornio

-La hora de su muerte ha llegado- dijo el Inquisidor mientras los guardias comenzaban a rodearlo, apuntando con sus armas

-Hijo de perra… ¿dónde está Blosson?- pregunto Moonside mientras el sicario no decía nada, de pronto unas cuatro lechuzas entraron al lugar por las ventanas, disparando con unos rifles de avanzada tecnología

-Watch out!- dijo Straam, poniendo al unicornio al suelo, mientras las lechuzas disparaban sin piedad, matando a los soldados que estaban tanto de la Marine como a otros ponys que trabajaban ahí en oficinas, en eso la entrada del lugar fue derribada entrando ahí un minotauro

-Le dije que encontraríamos el modo de sacarlo señor- dijo Megahorn

-Excelente trabajo Megahorn- dijo el Inquisidor caminando con el minotauro

-Retirada… ahora!- dijo el minotauro, ordenándole a las lechuzas que se fueran de ahí, lo cual hicieron

-Se escapan!- grito Moonside pero el agente impido que hiciera eso

-¿Are you crazy?... this man will kill you- dijo el Seapony calmándolo

-Nos veremos después Moonside- dijo el Inquisidor, yéndose con el minotauro de los centros de detención

-Malditos!- gritaba Moonside golpeando el suelo con su casco, sintiéndose un perfecto inútil por no hacer nada -Cero- el unicornio se acordó de su esposa y fue a buscarla, después de unos segundos llego al lugar donde estaba, viendo con horror a su esposa tirada en el suelo –Cero!- Moonside la agarro con fuerza -Cero respóndeme, respóndeme Cero-

-...- la pony hada comenzaba a moverse pero débilmente

-Vas a estar bien Cero... me asegurare de que estés bien- dijo Moonside abrazándola con fuerza

Quince minutos después, las princesas habían llegado al lugar

-Y eso fue lo que paso- dijo Moonside hablando con las alicornio -el Inquisidor escapo-

-¿Cómo se encuentra Cero?- pregunto Celestia

-Sufrió un golpe severo en la cabeza... pero estará bien- dijo Moonside

-¿Cómo fue que paso esto?- pregunto Luna

-Estaba esposándolo para llevarlo al cuarto de interrogación, pero él se las ingenió para escapar y... fue terrible… its my fault- dijo el Seapony

-Al menos diga que sobrevivió agente- dijo Luna

-Pero mis compañeros no…- dijo Straam seriamente

En la academia Wonderbolt

-¿Dónde carajo estabas Rainbow?- gritaba Spitfire -te desapareciste todo el día, no pudimos encontrarte-

-Perdón capitana, no era mi intención desaparecer, tuvimos un problema y…-

-Esa no es excusa para preocupar a tu equipo de esa manera Rainbow Crash... nos tenías preocupados a todos!- grito Spitfire

-Ella estaba ocupada en una misión oficial de los Caballeros de la Realeza, capitana- dijo Ventus defendiéndola -así...-

-A ti no te estoy hablando maldito acosador!- grito Spitfire callando al pegaso -a mí me importa un pepino eso de los caballeros reales que se relacionen contigo Fast, tu equipo somos nosotros Rainbow... estas en serios problemas... más vale que me expliques lo que paso porque si no, me veré en la penosa necesidad de expulsarte de los Wonderbolts-

-Eso no es justo!- grito Ventus

-Pero Spitfire…- decía Rainbow preocupada por eso

-Esperen un momento…- decía una unicornio plateada llegando ahí, por medio de sus alas mágicas y sombrías -no puede hacer eso capitana-

-Es inútil Paint, ella no va a comprenderlo- dijo Ventus enojado

-Capitana Paint, es un gusto verla aquí- dijo Spitfire ovacionándola mientras el pegaso rojo se sorprendía

-A mi también me da gusto, pero escúcheme, no puede expulsar a mi amiga de esa manera- dijo Ember

-Ella desapareció todo el día y no se reportó- dijo Spitfire

-Porque estaba conmigo- dijo Ember -yo la convoque para una misión secreta de los Caballeros Reales y necesitaba de su ayuda-

-¿Una misión secreta?- dijo Spitfire -¿porque no me lo...?-

-Yo le pedí que no hablara- dijo Ember tomando la palabra -como puede ver es un secreto… ¿verdad Rainbow?-

-¿A si?- en eso Ember le da un codazo para que reaccionara –digo…si… es súper secreto- dijo Rainbow riéndose traviesamente -y vaya que es súper secreta... perdón por no decirle-

-Tratándose de una misión de la capitana Paint... podría hacer la excepción- dijo Spitfire, mientras Ventus tenía la cara de no podía creerlo

-Hay por favor… yo le he dicho que tenía una misión conmigo y...-

-A mí me importas un rábano Fast, comparándote a ti con la capitana… tu eres un asco!- grito Spitfire

-Pero... soy un caballero, merezco respeto- dijo Ventus

-¿Respeto tú?… ja no me hagas reír, jamás tendrás mi respeto- dijo Spitfire –cállate y déjame hablar con una verdadera líder-

-Te dije que me tenía respeto- susurro Ember a Rainbow

-Ventus está que hecho humo…- dijo Rainbow riéndose en esa última parte viendo al pegaso completamente enojado

-Carajo... odio venir aquí- dijo Ventus dándoles la espalda

-Espero que Rainbow le haya sido útil capitana- dijo Spitfire

-Es buena, si no le molesta la tomare para una que otra misión que tenga yo- dijo Ember

-Para nada… será todo un placer- dijo Spitfire, mientras Ventus echaba humo por la orejas

-(No es justo… cada vez que pedía a Rainbow en algo, me mandaba al carajo y ella se la presta como si nada)- decía el pegaso rojo en su mente, mientras Rainbow seguía riéndose –(¿tuvieron algo especial estas dos capitanas o qué?)- se preguntaba

-Rainbow… hazle caso a todo lo que ella te diga- dijo Spitfire

-Si señora- dijo Rainbow

-Oye Spitfire, mira mis nuevos movimientos- grito Soarin quien estaba volando velozmente

-Hola Soarin- dijo Ember saludándolo

-Ca... ca... capitana- decía el pegaso azul sonrojándose embobándose por la belleza de la unicornio plateada

-Soarin cuidado con el...- Spitfire no termino lo que iba a decir ya que el pegaso choco con el asta bandera, cayendo al suelo con un chichón en la cabeza y con los ojos orbitados estilo anime

-Eso debió doler- dijo Rainbow

-Pobre idiota…- dijo Ventus

-¿Algo más que se le ofrezca capitana?- pregunto la pegaso flameada avergonzada

-De hecho si capitana, necesito estos materiales y tengo entendido que la academia los tiene, ¿si los tendrá?- pregunto Rainbow dándole la lista revisando la pegaso

-Están de suerte los tenemos- dijo la pegaso, en eso llama a un Wonderbolt -tráeme esto y rápido- la Wonderbolt obedeció y se fue volando -sus materiales los traerán un instante, ¿les gustaría ir a la cafetería por mientras?-

-Claro- dijo Ember

-Vamos Ven- dijo Rainbow

-No gracias- dijo el pegaso enojado

-No seas payaso, vamos- la pegaso de crin arcoíris se llevó al pegaso a rastras, de mala gana cruzado de brazos

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Soarin comenzando a despertarse -¿por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?-

-Te estrellaste con el asta- dijo Spitfire

-¿Estas bien?- el pegaso celeste volteo viendo a la capitana de frente -¿no te dolió?- decía Ember acariciándole el chichón

-...- Soarin no dijo nada volvió a sonrojarse mientras un chorro de sangre le salía por la nariz, volviendo a desmayarse

-Carajo Soarin… deja de avergonzarme de esa manera!- gritaba Spitfire sintiendo vergüenza por el Wonderbolt

En el Imperio de Cristal

-Aquí tienen- dijo Mapache entregando unos tornillos a Applejack, Pinkie y Fluttershy quienes estaban en la entrada de la casa de la capitana

-Muchas gracias terroncito, sabía que podíamos contar contigo- dijo la vaquera poniéndolo en un carrito el cual había otras herramientas y todo eso

-¿Para que ocupen todo eso?- pregunto Mapache

-Es para reparar una máquina del tiempo que tiene Discord y la vamos a usar para mandar a los caballeros al futuro donde la oscuridad reina y la luz no existe y solo un grupo de rebeldes puede detener esta locura y salvar al mundo de las garras del emperador para que los viajeros tengan un futuro...-

-Es suficiente Pinkie- dijo Applejack tapándole la boca quien esta seguía hablando

-¿En serio?… ¿viajar en el tiempo?- pregunto Mapache sin poder creerlo

-Así es… todo es posible Mapache- dijo Fluttershy

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Canterlot

-Quiero que busquen bien en cada lugar, en cada rincón de la cuidad… el Inquisidor tiene que aparecer- ordenaba Celestia a los guardias que estaban en el salón del trono –no podemos confiar en la Marine… patrullaran por su cuenta-

-Ya tienen sus órdenes... retírense- dijo Luna los guardias obedecieron y se retiraron

-Celestia, Luna ¿qué sucede?- pregunto Ember apareciendo mágicamente

-Malas noticias Paint… el Inquisidor escapo- dijo Luna con pesadez -y todo por culpa de la Marine-

-Eso no es bueno- dijo Ember

-¿Y tú que haces aquí?, Pensé que estabas con Twilight- dijo Celestia sentándose en su trono

-Regresamos hace poco… estamos buscando piezas para reparar la máquina del tiempo de Discord- dijo Ember -y vine aquí a buscar a alguien ya que tengo cierta cuentas pendientes-

-¿Que van a hacer con ella?- pregunto Luna -¿qué es lo que sucedió en esa reunión?-

-Muchas cosas, así que les daré un resumen breve... los dos viajeros vienen de veinticinco años en el futuro, viven en un lugar apocalíptico donde unas máquinas y un horrible emperador gobiernan el lugar y los caballeros no existen, están muertos junto con la mayoría de los que conocemos, las pony fueron capturadas y ustedes fueron desterradas... y todo ocurrió por ese maldito "día D." el cual no tenemos ni una sola idea de cómo o cuando ocurrió- dijo Ember sorprendiendo a las princesas

-Déjame ver si entendí bien… los dos viajeros son del futuro- dijo Luna sin poder creerlo

-Ellos pertenecen a un grupo llamado "La Resistencia" liderados por Twilight… no nuestra Twilight sino la del futuro- dijo Ember -y la única forma de salvar al futuro es mandar a los caballeros reales a esa época-

-Vaya esto sí que es revelador... pero no...-

-Es muy difícil de explicar y tomara tiempo el cual no tengo... si quiere saber más, que Twilight le explique- dijo Ember cuando de pronto

-¿Querían verme princesa?... aaaaahhhh- decía Shield llegando –Ca… ca… ca… capitana-

-Shield Heart… justo al pony que quería ver- dijo Ember tronando sus puños, en eso el pony terrenal comenzó a correr -ven acá cobarde, tienes un asunto pendiente conmigo!- gritaba persiguiéndolo

-Piedad capitana!- gritaba Shield como loco, escapando de la unicornio furiosa, dejando solas a las princesas

-No puede ser… los caballeros muertos, ponys capturadas y nosotras desterradas, ¿este será nuestro futuro dentro de veinticinco años?- pregunto Luna preocupada -tenemos que hacer algo al respecto-

-Primero lo primero… debemos buscar al Inquisidor, después nos ocupamos de lo otro, un paso a la vez Lu- dijo Celestia seriamente

En la casa club de las Cruzzaders

-Hijo de perra!- decía Rockaid peleándose con Buttom dentro de la casa mientras Sweetie Belle y su Bot observaban

-¿Quieres más gemas, Sweetie Bot?- pregunto Sweetie ofreciéndoles unas con su magia

-Gracias- decía la Bot agradecida

-Hola Sweetie- dijeron Applebloom y Scootaloo al unísono, viendo como los potrillos se estaban peleando

-Hola- dijo la potranca saludándolos

-Qué onda- saludaba la Bot

-Muérete maldito!- dijo Buttom ahorcándolo mientras Rockaid no paraba de golpearlo

-¿Que hacen?- pregunto Applebloom como si nada sentándose

-Estaba tranquila con Buttom haciéndome compañía, cuando de pronto Rockaid llego con Sweetie Bot y...-

-Se dieron en la madre- dijo Scootaloo

-Así es- dijo Sweetie Belle sin dejar de verlos

-¿Por qué se pelean?- pregunto Sweetie Bot

-Por muchas cosas… la primera de ellas es… amor- dijo Applebloom mientras que a Scoot le daba asco

-¿Amor?... ¿Qué es amor?- pregunto la Bot

-Es un sentimiento por alguien- dijo Scootaloo -ya sea un pasatiempo o por alguien-

-Un ejemplo son estos dos- dijo Applebloom apuntando a los potrillos -los dos están enamorados de Sweetie Belle y no dejaran de pelear hasta que uno muera para quedarse con la chica-

-Ohhh…. Entiendo... debes sentirte afortunada, Sweetie- dijo Sweetie Bot

-Como me dijo un día la señora Assiel… si tienes a más de dos hombre peleando por ti aprovecha y disfrútalo al máximo- dijo Sweetie Belle tranquilamente

-Te castrare- dijo Buttom golpeándolo

-No si yo te corto los huevos primero- dijo Rockaid tumbándolo al piso -casi lo olvido… ni siquiera tienes marica-

-Jodete- dijo Buttom dándole un cabezazo continuando con la lucha

-Que aburrido… oigan ¿quieren ir a mi casa para tomar sidra?- pregunto Applebloom

-Vamos- dijo Scootaloo

-Vamos Sweetie Bot- dijo Sweetie Belle, yéndose con su Bot, dejando a estos dos peleando como siempre

Y en el Castillo de la Amistad

-Twilight nena ya volvimos y trajimos los... hay por Celestia, ¿qué es esa bestia horrenda?... es horrible, horrible!- gritaba Ignos entrando a la salón principal del castillo, junto con Rarity, con unos materiales llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver los que estaba ahí protegiéndose con la cruz

-Hola Ignos- dijo Twilight en un sofá junto con los viajeros tomando él te con sus padres

-Hola señores Sparkle- saludaba Rarity cordialmente

-¿Que hacen ellos aquí?- pregunto Ignos

-Saluda primero- dijo Twilight

-Hola... ¿qué hacen ellos aquí?- pregunto Ignos de mala gana

-No puedo creer que todavía salgas con ese idiota inmaduro- dijo Velvet mirando con odio a Ignos

-Mamá- dijo Twilight

-Velvet no empieces- dijo Night Light suplicándole

-Es en serio Night Light… Twilight mi amor, termina con el no vale la pena- dijo la unicornio dándole un sorbo a su te

-Twilight es lo suficientemente grande como para decidir con quién quiere estar- dijo Ignos

-Sí, eso lo se… ella puede tomar sus propias decisiones… y por desgracia te eligió a ti- dijo Velvet haciendo enojar a Ignos

-Se acabó… con el poder de esta cruz, voy a enterrártela en el pecho, así acabar contigo para siempre demonio- dijo Ignos amenazándola con la cruz de combate

-Ignos no empieces- dijo Twilight viendo a su pony discutir con su madre

-Rarity dime una cosa… ¿así son ellos dos?- pregunto Azrael

-Por desgracia, así es- dijo Rarity melancólicamente

-Y yo que pensaba que pelear con los de la resistencia era feo, pero esto está peor- dijo Birdy agarrando unas galletas

-Suficiente, basta, ¿qué van a decir aquellos jovencitos de haya?- dijo Night Light calmando a los ponys

-No se preocupe, estamos acostumbrados a esta clase de violencia- dijo Azrael –lo vemos todos los días-

-Pobrecitos- dijo Velvet poniendo sus cascos en las mejillas de ellos -deben pensar que soy una mala yegua-

-cCaro que no señora… debería ver a Birdy, ella cuando se enoja se transforma en un monstro feo- dijo Azrael mientras Birdy lo miraba feo queriendo estrangularlo –demasiado tarde… ya se hizo-

-Cállate!- grito Birdy golpeándolo en el brazo doliéndole al alicornio

-Que bien galletas y pan dulce- dijo Ignos agarrando el plato para comerse unas galletas

-Se ven desnutridos… tengan coman más galletas y pan dulce- dijo Velvet quitándole el plato con su magia al unicornio dándoselos a los viajeros

-Gracias señora Velvet- decían los viajeros, agradecidos mientras el unicornio azul quería usar la cruz de combate para acabar con ella y terminar con su reinado de horror, pero rápidamente Twilight se lo quita golpeándolo en la cabeza

\- Ignos Night, compórtate- dijo Twilight

-Pero me quito el plato- dijo Ignos sobándose la cabeza -además es tu madre… nadie la extrañara- al decir eso Twilight lo vuelve a golpearlo en la cabeza con la cruz de combate

-Deja de pensar en ti y piensa en los demás- dijo Velvet ofreciéndoles más leche a los viajeros -y deja de estar tragando, mírate… pareces un cerdo-

-Hello… ¿ya se ha visto en un espejo?- dijo Ignos

-Ignos!- grito Twilight

-Velvet sigue siendo una mujer hermosa- dijo Night Light

-Así es… ¿que no has visto estas curvas, idiota?- dijo Velvet modelándole -los jóvenes de hoy en día me dicen que soy toda una dama-

-Eso eres… una dama pero del segundo sexenio- dijo Ignos en eso el unicornio comienza a correr

-Maldito hijo de yegua, ahora veraz!- dijo Velvet persiguiéndolo

-Twilight ayúdame!- dijo Ignos corriendo

-Es bueno que la familia este reunida para convivir- dijo Azrael

-Viva- dijeron Twilight y su padre al unísono, mientras la madre seguía persiguiendo a Ignos

Luego de una perseguida y golpes después

-Miss Twilight- dijo el Seapony llegando

-Agente Straam, bienvenido- dijo Twilight saludándolo

-¿Y quién es el cariño?- pregunto Night Light

-Es el agente Straam de la Marine- dijo Ignos todo lastimado de mala gana mientras veía feo a Velvet

-Ellos son mis padres, Night Light y Twilight Velvet- dijo Twilight presentándolos

-Nice to meet you- dijo el Seapony

-El placer es todo mío- dijo Night Light

-Si... igualmente- dijo Velvet seriamente

-¿Que se le ofrece agente?- pregunto Rarity -¿qué podemos hacer por un Seapony tan guapo como usted?- decía coqueteándole

-He venido porque tengo algo malo que contarles…-decía pesadamente el Seapony

-¿Qué es lo que pasa agente?- pregunto Twilight estando algo temerosa de escuchar la respuesta

-Algo terrible ha sucedido en los centros de detención- dijo Straam -el Inquisidor ha escapado-

-¿Queee?- decían los ponys al unisonó

-Bueno… ¿están idiotas los de la Marine o qué?- grito Ignos iracundamente

-Ignos compórtate querido, déjamelo a mí, que para eso soy la princesa- dijo Twilight calmándolo -BUENO ¿ESTAN IDIOTAS LOS DE LA MARINE O QUE?, ¿QUE LES PASA?- grito la alicornio iracundamente

-Y yo pensaba que Rarity era la dramática- dijo Rockaid llegando con unos moretones en su cuerpo

-YO NO SOY DRAMATICA!- grito Rarity asustando a los viajeros haciendo que Birdy sin querer escupiera su leche a Azrael

-Perdón- dijo Birdy apenada

-Descuida- dijo Azrael manchado de leche mientras la pegaso lo limpiaba

-Hola señores Sparkle- saludo Rockaid –huy… pan dulce-

-Hola enano ¿qué te paso?- pregunto Night Light

-Me pelee con alguien- dijo Rockaid

-Adivino… Buttom- dijo Twilight

-Pobrecito- dijo Velvet

-¿Como que pobrecito mamá? él se lo busco… siempre está peleándose con el- dijo Twilight

-Hello… ese imbécil estaba ligándose a mi chica, ¿que querías que hiciera?- se defendía el enano

-Hablaremos de eso más adelante- dijo Twilight regresando con el agente Straam -¿cómo dejaron que eso pasara?, ¿cómo es posible que el Inquisidor haya escapado de esa manera?-

-¿El inquisidor escapo?- dijo Rockaid –bueno ¿que están idiotas los de la Marine o qué?- grito el enano -no... No son idiotas son unos pen...-

-Rockaid!- grito Twilight

-Pues es verdad- dijo Rockaid -¿dónde estaba esa engreída de Cero cuando sucedió la fuga?-

-Resulto herida… intento detenerlo pero fue inútil and his escape- dijo Straam -varios de nuestros soldiers will died... yo estuve a punto de morir, si no fuera por Cero no estaría aquí contándoles-

-Qué horror- dijo Rarity -pobre Seapony… ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted guapo?-

-Por ahora tengan cuidado, los más probable es que quiera venganza contra los que lo capturaron- dijo Straam -de todos modos, la Marine buscara a ese criminal así que be carefull- dijo el Seapony retirándose -nice to meet you- decía a los papas de Twilight

-Igualmente- decían al unísono pero Velvet no dejaba de verlo mientras se iba

-Gracias por todo agente- dijo Twilight

-Nosotros tan bien nos vamos- dijo Night Light levantándose de su lugar al igual que su esposa

-Qué bien- dijo Ignos feliz

-Pero te visitare pronto hija- dijo Velvet dándole un beso en la base del cuerno

-Los acompaño a la estación- dijo la princesa yéndose con ellos

-Qué mal…- dijo Ignos melancólicamente mientras se iban

-Oigan… ¿dónde está el vaquero?, ¿que no estaban con ustedes?- pregunto Birdy

-Si… pero se fue por otro camino dijo que quería complacer a los fans… y sinceramente no entendí eso- dijo Ignos

En el Palacio de Cristal

-Te voy matar Cooper!... nada más deje que te agarre y te asesino!- dijo Shining todo pintado de rosa en su pelaje

-Lo siento señor pero no pude evitarlo, el público quería esto- dijo Tennessee corriendo por todo el palacio

-No huyas cobarde!- grito Shining mientras que Cadence se encontraba jugando con su bebe

-Shining no corras de esa manera, pareces un loco… vas a espantar a la bebe- dijo Cadence

-No me importa este vaquero tiene que morir a como dé lugar- dijo Shining

-jajaja- Flurry Heart se reía viendo a su padre correteando al vaquero

-Hay mi bebe se está riendo por tu miseria Shining… que lindo- dijo Cadence abrazando a su bebe amorosamente dándole muchos besos a su pequeña alicornio

Las tres horas pasaron rápidamente y en el Castillo de la Amistad, todos habían regresado, incluyendo a aun mas

-Shield… ¿no te ves muy bien?- pregunto Fluttershy viendo a Shield todo golpeando en la cara

-¿Que te paso?... jajaja te ves ridículo- dijo Rainbow riéndose -¿a poco Ember te dio tu porción del castigo?-

-No… ¿cómo creen?- dijo Shield asustado -lo que pasa es que me caí del baño... si eso es... y me golpeó la cabeza con la bañera... no pensaran que la capitana me vino a buscar y me termino correteando desde Canterlot hasta Ponyville donde termine siendo brutalmente golpeado por ella llegando después al castillo donde termine llorando en posición fetal-

-Espero que haya aprendido su lección capitán... ya que no debería de tratar bien a un baño y no mentir de esa manera- dijo Ember seriamente -ya que mentir es malo-

-Si... mentir es malo- dijo Shield asustado mientras una lágrimas le salían, haciendo que las yeguas se rieran

-Bueno, ya que todos estamos reunidos finalmente es hora de regresar a la casa de Holy Blade para que comiencen a reparar la máquina- dijo Twilight

-Hagan una fila y no se suelten- ordeno Ember

-¿Vienes Shield?- pregunto Ventus

-¿Me protegerás de ella?- pregunto el pony terrenal

-No te puedo garantizar eso- dijo Ventus tomándolo del hombro sujetándose después de Fluttershy con el otro casco mientras el grupo desaparecía mágicamente

En las bodegas del Merobingeano

-Eso es chicos, todos reunidos… escúchenme bien esto es lo que harán- dijo Arpeggio reuniéndose con sus lacayos -liberamos al Inquisidor y nos recompensaron con esto- decía mostrándoles las armas -armas de la Marine, así que vayan a practicar con ellas aprendan bien... porque una vez que las dominemos volaremos por los cielos y atacaremos a la Galatic Klaww, deben pagar por lo que nos hicieron, uno a uno de sus miembros caerán y nosotros estaremos más cerca de ser los amos del bajo mundo... ¿están conmigo?-

-Siiiii-

-Pues entonces a trabajar- dijo Arpeggio ordenándoles a su pajarracos retirándose -vas a caer Lord Draco, tú y tu familia caerán-

En la casa de Cristal

-Gracias por la comida- dijo Sunflower en el comedor con su familia –estuvo delicioso me hubieras gustado ayudarte en algo en la comida-

-Está bien suegra, son mis invitados- dijo Cristal mientras sus hijas levantaban la mesa

-Hola a todo el mundo- dijo Kandor llegando velozmente -abuela ya es hora-

-¿Tan rápido?- dijo Sunflower

-Papá quiere verte- dijo Kandor

-Bueno ya que- la pony se levantaba de su lugar -vamos Charmy-

-Si abuela... adiós Kaiber- dijo Charmy

-Pórtate bien- dijo Kaiber

-¿Me visitaras?- pregunto el potrillo

-Veré que puedo hacer- dijo Kaiber frotándole la crin del potrillo

-Mucho cuidado Kandor, hay varios soldados de la Marine patrullando la zona… algo debió haber pasado- dijo Blazy

-Descuida, se lo que hago- dijo Kandor llevándose a la abuela y al nieto, seguido de salir de la casa

-¿Que tanto quería la abuela, tía?- pregunto Kaiber

-No se preocupen… nada que ver con ustedes- dijo Livingheart calmándolos -por ahora-

En la casa de Holy Blade, en las afueras, estaba la pegaso amarilla sentada bajo un árbol muy pensativo

-¿Te pasa algo Fluttershy?- pregunto Birdy acercándose a ella

-No es nada Birdy- dijo la pegaso amarilla -es solo que casi me peleo con Ven-

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué sucedió?- pregunto la pegaso azul, Fluttershy comenzó a contarle lo que paso a Birdy de su pequeña discusión

-Y eso fue lo que paso- dijo Fluttershy mirando las plantas

-Y tú piensas… ¿que el señor Fast le haya sido infiel?- pregunto Birdy

-No… pero si me molesto que anduviera con esa mujer- dijo Fluttershy -ella es una criminal muy peligrosa-

-Lo único que le puedo decir es que tiene que confiar en el- dijo Birdy -estoy seguro que lo superaran, pero cuidado con los celos, pueden llegar a destruir una relación si no sabes controlarlos-

-Lo se… pero tengo miedo de perderlo- dijo Fluttershy

-Ten confianza en el- dijo Birdy dándole una sonrisa -los dos llegaran muy lejos y serán felices, eso se los puedo asegurar-

-Gracias Birdy- dijo Fluttershy agradeciéndole -me siento mucho mejor al hablar contigo, apuesto que tus padres en el futuro estarían muy orgullosos en haberte tenido-

-La verdad es que perdí a mi padre hace tiempo y no llegue a conocerlo muy bien, solo estábamos mi hermano y yo... y mi mama fue capturada por los autómatas- dijo Birdy triste

-Cuanto lo siento- dijo Fluttershy poniéndole un ala en sus hombros -y tu hermano… ¿qué le paso?-

-Temo que mi hermano sufrió un destino peor que la muerte- dijo Birdy comenzando a llorar -lo perdí todo es día, si no fuera por la princesa Twilight y mis amigos de la resistencia, yo me habría muerto-

-No digas eso, eres una pegaso fuerte y muy bella- dijo Fluttershy -ten la esperanza de que algún día los vas recuperar, tanto a tu madre como a tu hermano-

-Tienes razón, eso voy a hacer… salvare a mi madre y a mi hermano- dijo Birdy -solo espero que aún no sea demasiado tarde- decía la pegaso mientras Fluttershy la abrazaba con fuerza sorprendiéndola

-Todo se solucionara- dijo Fluttershy mientras las pegasos comenzaba a mirar aquella máquina de tiempo que estaba siendo reparada por parte de Starlight, Xion y Rockaid mientras los demás los ayudaban en lo que podían

-Resiste un poco más mi yo del futuro- dijo Twilight -solo resiste un poco más… la ayuda va en camino-

En la casa de los Sparkle

-¿Que sucede Velvet? te noto algo distraída- pregunto Night Light ofreciéndole un trago a su esposa quien se encontraba sentada en el sofá -sigues aun molesta por el pony de nuestra hija-

-No lo soporto Night Light es inmaduro, grosero, un idiota, ¿qué le vio Twilight a… eso?- preguntaba la unicornio blanca -pero no es eso lo que ando pensando-

-¿Entonces?- pregunto el unicornio azul

-Es sobre ese tal Seapony que llego con mi hija- dijo Velvet

-El agente Straam, ¿qué ocurre con el?- pregunto Night Light sentándose en el sofá mientras su esposa se recargaba en el

-Ese tipo no me da tanta confianza- dijo Velvet

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Night Light

-No lo sé… solo tengo esta sensación- dijo Velvet -hay algo que no me gusta de ese tal agente Straam… no sé qué es pero mi instinto de madre me lo dice-

En otra parte de Canterlot, en un sistema de alcantarillado

-La Marine sigue buscándolo, parece que estaremos aquí por un rato- dijo Megahorn

-Acabaría con ellos en un instante- dijo el Inquisidor

-Pero causaría más problemas si mata a más soldados de la Marine, necesitamos discreción- dijo una sombra oscura caminando hacia ellos

-Ah… eres tú- dijo Megahorn

-¿Cuál es la situación?- pregunto el Inquisidor

-Atacamos los centros de detención para sacarlo de ahí, nos buscan por cielo y mar- dijo la sombra -usted convirtió el lugar en una carnicería y casi muero por usted-

-Te recuerdo que estoy en mi papel de sicario… así que no puedo contenerme- dijo el Inquisidor -di al menos que no te mate- en eso la sombra comenzando a acercarse más al alicornio revelando su identidad

-Es una pena que no pueda matarme… ya que aún me necesita con vida Boss- decía un Seapony sonriendo malvadamente –después de todo mi lealtad esta con usted-

-Así es Straam, escogiste bien el bando... agente- dijo el Inquisidor mientras el minotauro sonreía malvadamente -y muy pronto seremos los amos de este mundo… ni los caballeros, ni las princesas, ni siquiera los Galaxy se interpondrán en nuestro camino… para ese entonces todos estarán muertos- la noche ha caído una vez más mientras las alcantarillas se escurecían mostrando solo los ojos de aquellos maleantes que andan acechando Equestria


	20. Un dia extraño

**_*Capitulo 20: Un dia extraño_**

Al día siguiente, en las afueras de la casa de Holy Blade, una explosión hubo afuera del lugar

-Cof, cof, cof, cof, cof... carajo- decía Rockaid, vestido de reparador al igual que Starlight y Xion, se encontraban tosiendo mientras Starlight con su magia usaba un extintor para apagar el fuego

-Les dije que no cruzaran los rayos, ¿pero alguien me escucho?... no... ¿qué parte de eso no entienden?- gritaba la gatielaga

-No me culpes a mi… fue Glimmer- dijo Rockaid apuntando con su pata

-Fuiste quien los cruzo mocoso- dijo Starlight apagando el incendio

-Porque tú me lo dijiste- dijo Rockaid

-Te dije… no los cruces, mocoso- dijo Starlight rociándole del extintor

-Uhmm… no sé si preguntar pero en fin, Twilight quiere saber… ¿cómo van con la maquina?- pregunto Ventus llegando

-Va de mal a peor- comento Sweetie Bot sentada en el lugar viendo todo

-Entonces van bien- dijo Ventus como si nada -¿crees que sea posible que podamos viajar en el tiempo usando esto?- decía el pegaso rojo examinando la maquina

-Discord la ha usado varias veces… dice que es seguro- dijo Rockaid limpiándose

-Y eso es lo que más me preocupa- dijo Ventus

-Parece que las reparaciones tardaran un poco más de lo planeado- dijo Starlight

-Pero estará listo en menos de lo que canta un gallo... si es que Starlight no la riega de nuevo- dijo el enano

-Que te calles, mocoso!- dijo Starlight rociándole otra vez del extintor

-Dejen de pelearse y reparen eso, tenemos que viajar al futuro cuando antes- dijo Ventus -no quiero ni imaginarme a los ponys que están sufriendo haya-

-Lo sabemos Ven… lo sabemos- dijo Starlight

-Les seré sincero, esperaba algo más que este simple cubo de elevador- dijo Ventus

-¿Que querías exactamente Ven?- pregunto Rockaid –¿algún vehículo del tiempo lujoso que pueda viajar a los ochenta y ocho kilómetros por hora y así poder viajar en el tiempo?-

-Pues si… soñar no cuesta nada- dijo Ventus

-Pues no hay… este es el único medio de transporte- dijo Rockaid con un soplete -si no tienes nada que decir, piérdete, que hay genios que están trabajando-

-Bien... y dicen que yo soy el amargado- dijo Ventus enojado –asegúrate que no destruyan la máquina- le decía a Sweetie Bot

-Si señor- dijo la Bot vigilando

-¿Crees que la tengamos lista hoy mismo?- pregunto Xion

-Solo sigan mis pasos y esta máquina estará andando para esta misma tarde- dijo Rockaid

La mañana siguiente

-Zzzzz... Buttom... déjame...zzzzzz- Rockaid se encontraba dormido usando a Sweetie Bot como almohada, Glimmer estaba dentro del cubo durmiendo junto con Xion quien estaba sobre su cabeza

-Holy... ¿porque... eres tan... idiota?- decía la gatielaga hablando dormida

-Buenos días ponys- dijo Twilight apareciendo mágicamente junto con Ember despertando a todos

-¿Ya es de mañana?- dijo Rockaid con unas ojeras

-¿Café?- dijo Ember ofreciéndole un termo a Rockaid, lo tomo con sus cascos dándole un sorbo

-Le falta crema- dijo Rockaid, en eso Ember le da unos sobres de crema, haciendo que el enano vertiera la crema en el termo, agitándolo para después dándole otro sorbo -mucho mejor-

-Veo que terminaron la maquina finalmente- dijo Twilight revisándola, en eso las puertas de aquel elevador se abren saliendo de ahí una Glimmer somnolienta

-¿Porque… hacen tanto… ruido?- dijo Starlight con los ojos rojos y el pelo alborotado

-Te ves terrible- dijo Ember mirándola

-Nos tomó toda el día y la noche- dijo Starlight, mientras Ember le daba otro termo con café, tomando de ella –gracias… oye tu despierta- decía despertando a la gatielaga que estaba en su cabeza -Xion... Xion... Xioooooon-

-No Holy Blade por favor no me acoses- gritaba Xion despertando de golpe

-Holy… ¿acosándote?- pregunto Ember arqueando una ceja

-¿Qué?... yo no dije eso- dio Xion como si nada sonrojándose -tenía... una pesadilla-

-Eso mismo decía una vez cuando soñaba con Kasidi- dijo Ember dándole café a la gatielaga el cual comenzó a beber -¿qué tal está el café?-

-Como a mí me gusta… calientito, bueno para el estómago- dijo Xion volando felizmente

-Twilight tenía razón, tienes unos gustos tan raros- dijo Starlight mientras Ember se sonrojaba

-Felicidades chicos, por fin terminaron la máquina- dijo Discord apareciendo mágicamente con una bata color morado y una taza de café, con un ojo morado

-Y a ti… ¿qué te paso?- pregunto Twilight

-Pues me caí en el baño cuando me iba a bañar- dijo Discord -ya vez, cosas de la vida, que me pasan injustamente-

-¿Y cómo fue el golpe?- pregunto Rockaid -¿te resbalaste con un jabón o qué?-

-Pues estaba preparándome para bañarme tranquilamente y simplemente sucedió- dijo Discord -eso me pasa por hacerle compañía a Celestia-

-¿Fuiste al baño de Celestia?- dijo Twilight sorprendiéndose

-Pues estaba bañándose y quería aprovechar que el agua estaba caliente y de paso tallarle la espalda a mi princesa con un cepillo, pero cuando abrí la cortina ella se asustó pensando que era alguna clase de asesino en serie que iba atacarla en el baño-

-¿Y fue ahí cuando te golpeo?- dijo Rockaid

-Solo quería ser un buen draconecus con ella y esto es lo que gano- dijo Discord echándole sidra al café, dándole un sorbo completo –este si es un buen café-

-A ver si con eso dejas de ser tan pervertido con ella- dijo Twilight

-Como sea… no me arrepiento, al verla enjabonándose… valió la pena todo eso- dijo Discord

-Ya tenemos la maquina reparada, ¿ahora qué sigue?- pregunto Starlight

-¿Tienen el combustible?- pregunto Discord en eso la alicornio le muestra un contenedor con un líquido luminoso

-Fundí el cristal Tricillium como tú me dijiste- dijo Twilight, el draconecus lo tomo y lo puso en la maquina el cual comenzó a circular por los tubos del condensador de flujo

-El combustible está listo, ahora solo tenemos que esperar un día completo para que la maquina recargue energía para así poder viajar- dijo Discord -si yo fuera ustedes disfrutaría su último momento en el presente porque quien sabe si volverán- decía riéndose malvadamente

-Regresemos al castillo- dijo Twilight -Xion vigila la máquina, que Discord no le haga nada malo-

-Como diga princesa- dijo Xion mientras las yeguas y el potrillo sujetaban a la capitana el cual desapareció mágicamente

En la finca Galaxy

-¿A dónde vas tan temprano ama?- pregunto Aspros viendo a su madre preparándose para salir

-A ver a Livingheart, voy a tardarme en regresar- dijo Sunflower en la entrada del lugar

-¿Cuánto tiempo te tomara en convencerla de que vuelva?- pregunto Aspros

-No la estoy convenciendo en nada… la veo porque es mi nuera y la madre de mis nietos, así que por favor Aspros, no quiero que te metas con ella, Livingheart es muy feliz al igual que tus hijas-

-Son mis hijas ama, tienen que estar con su padre, aquí estarán seguros- dijo Aspros -conmigo... por favor ama, convéncela al menos para que se vayan a vivir mis hijas conmigo, aquí no les faltara nada-

-Por favor Aspros, si fueras un buen padre, las dejarías al menos vivir con su madre a gusto, que eso es lo que quieren… una vida lejos de esta mierda... lo mismo le dije a tu hermano pero anda tan terco como tú- dijo Sunflower

-No empieces ama, tengo el mismo derecho que Aspros, mi hijo tiene que estar aquí conmigo y con su hermano- dijo Deuteros llegando

-Eso si Darsy no se mete a ofender a tu hijo- dijo Aspros –diciéndole que su madre es una pu... cualquiera que se metió contigo no más por dinero y todo eso-

-Deberías estar orgulloso de Kaiber, Deuteros... es un buen chico y ha salido de peores que le ha pasado durante su infancia-

-Es un Galaxy ama, por más que nos pisen y nos humillen, nos levantamos con orgullo y lo mandamos a chin... a su madre a los que quieren bala- dijo Deuteros -Kaiber tiene la capacidad para andar en este negocio-

-No metan a Kaiber en esto…. es lo suficientemente grande como para tomar su decisiones, así que por favor Deuteros, déjalo- dijo Sunflower -no quiero que termine como Kandor-

-Ya estas lista abuela- dijo Kandor llegando velozmente -¿hablaban de mí?-

-No mijo… no es nada- dijo Sunflower -los veo después- decía saliendo de la finca

-Adiós pa, tío- dijo Kandor

-Cuida a tu abuela- dijo Aspros mientras se iban -nos vamos a eso que querías mostrarme-

-Si... vámonos- dijo Deuteros

En el Castillo de la Amistad

-¿Listos chicos?- dijo Twilight a los viajeros

-Si princesa- decían los ponys emocionados

-¿A dónde los llevas Twilight?- pregunto Ignos

-A Whinyland- dijo Twilight

-¿A Whinyland?... ¿Por qué?- pregunto Ignos

-La maestra Cheerilee se comprometió a llevar a los potrillos de la escuela a Whinyland, pero se enfermó, así que yo me ofrecí a llevarlos- dijo Twilight -y como los viajeros nunca se han divertido, pues decidí que vengan conmigo a ayudarme con los niños- dijo Twilight -también vendrán Spike y Tennessee-

-¿Y de dónde sacaste el dinero para tantos mocosos?- pregunto Ignos -

-Cheerilee no tenía el dinero suficiente así que Twilight tomo… tu tarjeta de… cre...- Spike no termino lo que iba a decir ya que Twilight le tapa la boca

-Eso no importa, el chiste de todo eso es que la pasen bien estos potrillos adorables- dijo Twilight sonriéndole

-No puedo creerlo… ¿invitaras a los viajeros en vez de mí?- dijo Ignos indignado -estas igual que mi papa el día que se llevó a las cruzzaders en lugar de mi… yo le rogué que me llevara y nunca me llevo-

-Íbamos a invitarte- dijo Twilight

-¿En serio?- dijo Ignos emocionado

-La verdad no- dijo Spike en eso Twilight le da un coscorrón -bueno si-

-Ven con nosotros Ignos, la pasaras bien- dijo Twilight

-No lo sé… tengo muchas cosas que hacer, además si voy con ustedes les seré un estorbo- dijo Ignos dándoles la espalda

-Por favor Ignos... si vas conmigo te compro una rebanada de pastel- dijo Twilight pero el unicornio movía sus cascos haciéndole la seña de "sube más la oferta" -te llevo a comer- el unicornio le hacia la seña "sigue subiendo" -y si... podrás subirte a los juegos que tú quieras-

-Con eso me convenciste- dijo Ignos corriendo emocionado –oye… ¿y Ventus vendrá?-

-Lo invite pero me dijo que iba a estar con Fluttershy- dijo Twilight

-No te preocupes por eso... te aseguro que lo veremos haya muy pronto- dijo Ignos sonriendo malvadamente

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Spike

-Por nada- dijo Ignos -¿qué estamos esperando?... vamos a Whinyland- dijo Ignos emocionado

-Pero primero tenemos que ir por los niños!- grito Spike

Mientras tanto en la casa de los caballeros de la realeza

-Aquí tienes Ven, pan francés como a ti te gusta- dijo Fluttershy dándoselo

-¿Pan francés?... genial- dijo Ventus recargándose en el sillón comiendo lo que le preparo su pegaso

-¿Quieres algo más?, ¿está bien tu almohada?- dijo Fluttershy -hace frio… ¿quieres que te traiga una manta?, ¿quieres un masaje en tu patas traseras?-

-Valió la pena no ir con la princesa Twilight a Whinyland... desde la mañana me dejaste sin aliento en la cama y después me das de desayunar, me pones una almohada y ahora mismo me estas masajeando mis patitas- dijo el pegaso rojo

-Eres mi pony Ven y tengo que consentirte como se debe- dijo Fluttershy masajeándole los cascos -ya que te iras muy lejos y quien sabe cuándo regresaras-

-Fluu… tranquila cielo, solo iré al futuro… una vez que derrotemos esa oscuridad de allá, estaré de regreso- dijo Ventus -te preocupas demasiado por mi Fluu-

-Así soy Ven, siempre me preocupo por mis amigos- dijo Fluttershy lijándole los cascos -¿quieres que te traiga otra almohada para tu cabeza?-

-Gracias pero no- dijo Ventus -tengo comida, me consiente mi mujer y la bestia de Ángel no está fastidiándome el día de hoy-

-Seguía dormido y no lo pude traer- dijo Fluttershy

-Al contrario cielito, hiciste bien, lo mejor es que tengo la casa solo para mí, sin Rockaid y sin Ignos, jamás quería decir esto pero hoy es mi gran día- dijo Ventus relajándose -un día perfecto- decía el pegaso, quedándose dormido –demasiado perfecto diría yo…- dijo Ventus sintiéndose raro

-¿De qué hablas Ven?- dijo Fluttershy, en eso el pegaso se sienta, viendo seriamente a la pegaso

-Muy bien Fluu… ¿qué hiciste?- pregunto Ventus mirándola seriamente

-Yo... nada... ¿porque lo dices Ven?... solo quiero estar con mi pony especial... es todo- dijo la pegaso amarilla nerviosamente

-Llámame loco… pero sé que algo me estas ocultando- dijo Ventus sin dejar de verla, mientras Fluttershy miraba para otro lado -¿qué me estas ocultando Fluu?-

-Nada, Ven- dijo Fluttershy dándole la espalda -no puedo creer que me hagas esas acusaciones- decía ella enojada –estoy tan molesta contigo, Ven-

-Lo sabía, algo hiciste y no me lo quieres decir- dijo Ventus enojándose mientras Fluu se agachaba escondiendo su cara -ya decía yo que este día se me hacía demasiado perfecto-

-¿Se me nota mucho?- dijo Fluttershy apenada mientras el pegaso no dejaba de verla con los brazos cruzados -está bien... Ven... te diré… lo que pasa... resulta que...- en eso se escucha un golpeteo en la ventana, los pegasos vieron que se trataba de Ángel quien tocaba la ventana de la casa con un cartel que decía "nuevamente vas a sufrir el infierno Fast" mientras el conejo se reía malvadamente haciendo enojar al pegaso

-Maldito conejo lo voy a...- Ven no termino lo que iba a decir ya que la puerta se abrió de golpe entrando ahí un pegaso con unas alforjas -no... no puede ser! - grito Ventus

-¿Cómo está mi hermana mayor favorita?- decía Zephyr Breeze en la puerta

-Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!- gritaba el pegaso rojo completamente aterrado

-hola Zephyr - dijo Fluttershy

-hermana mía, no sé cómo agradecerte en dejarme quedarme aquí en esta casa- dijo Zephyr

-¿Queee?- dijo Ventus sorprendido

-¿No se lo dijiste, hermana?- dijo Zephyr emocionado -voy a quedarme en tu casa a cuidarla mientras no estas futuro hermano- decía alegremente mientras el pegaso rojo se quedaba impactado al recibir la noticia mientras Ángel comenzaba a reírse malvadamente

-Noooooooooooooooooooooo!- un grito se escuchó por todo el Ponyville llegando hasta Sugar cube Corner

-¿Escuchaste eso Pinkie?- pregunto Brodek quien estaba horneando con su pony –parecía que era Ven el que gritaba-

-Por supuesto que era Ven el que grito- dijo Pinkie poniendo glaseado a los cupcakes como si nada

-¿Pero porque?... parecía como si Ángel volvió a hacer de las suyas… ¿le habrá pintando la crin?- pregunto Brodek

-O quizás castro al pegaso con una podadora- dijo Pinkie -y luego le pinto la crin- decía emocionada

-Ninguno de las dos- dijo Rainbow llegando a la cocina -eso mis queridos ponys fue porque... el hermano de Fluttershy, Zephyr Breeze está aquí- decía Dashie seriamente mientras Pinkie ponía una cara de sorprendida

-Pobre Ven, creo que era mejor que lo castraran con la podadora- dijo Brodek sintiendo el pésame por el pegaso rojo mientras Rainbow comenzaba a reírse

En la cuidad de Applewood, en uno de los estudios

-¿Qué les parece el lugar?- dijo Deuteros portando una camisa a cuadros con su sombrero de vaquero enseñándoles el lugar –aquí filmaremos nuestra película-

-Es grande, muy grande- comento Aspro quien traía puesto un saco negro, una camisa gris y su sombrero –debió haberte costado una fortuna-

-El dinero no importa, tenemos mucho aquí… invertí dinero en películas... he llegado a vender especias a los famosos que pasan por aquí- dijo el Kirin esmeralda

-Debo admitirlo Deuteros, esta vez te luciste- dijo Selina portando un vestido blanco con rojo, observando junto con Groonz -¿y cuando se hará el rodaje?-

-Muy pronto… tenemos el reparto, solo falta nuestra directora que viene justo en camino con mi niño- dijo Deuteros, mientras los traficantes veían al pequeño Charmy, llegando con una unicornio joven, color azul turquesa, con crin larga color azul marino con estrellas doradas incrustadas, al igual que su cola, sus ojos eran color avellana y llevaba una boina de director, con camisa beige y pañoleta roja, botas negras y su cutie mark eran rollos de películas

-Deuteros… ¿no me digas que esta es tu familia?- dijo la yegua sonriéndole

-Podríamos decir que si- dijo el Kirin esmeralda

-hola papá, hola tía Selina, señor que siempre va a todas partes con ella- dijo Charmy saludándolo

-Mira nada mas Charmy, tan pequeño y ya con una buena dama... es todo un Galaxy ese pequeño- dijo Aspros acariciándole la crin

-Hey, hey, hey, hey... para empezar es mía, y Charmy me la estaba cuidando- dijo Deuteros

-Así es como empiezan Deuteros, yo que tu cuidaba bien a tu hijo- dijo Selina en tono burlón

-Le presento a Goreline, directora de nuestra próxima película de traficantes- dijo Deuteros presentándola -y mi chica-

-Vaya Deuteros, me sorprendes, mucho gusto... Aspros Galaxy- dijo el Kirin azul, quitándose el sombrero, saludándola cordialmente con un beso en el casco

-El famoso Lord Draco... es más guapo de lo que me contaste, Deuteros- dijo Goreline aceptando el saludo

-Cuidado que este pen… te puede llevar a la cama y después a la muerte- dijo Selina empujando al Kirin con la cadera, haciéndolo a un lado -Selina Crossheart y el es Groonz- decía presentando al pony waybern

-Saludos- dijo Groonz

-Selina Crossheart… ¿eres de la familia de los Crossheart?- pregunto Goreline

-Si-

-Eran una familia de traficantes muy temida, pero a la vez respetada- dijo la unicornio

-Así es- dijo Selina

-Ya se me hacía raro que te me escaparas de la casa de esa manera, ibas a ver a este bizcochito, ¿no es así?- dijo Aspros en tono coqueto, chiveando a su hermano, mientras este se reía

-Pues, ¿qué te digo? no soy el único que trae a las mujeres muertas- dijo Deuteros

-¿Así que tu estarás a cargo de toda la producción de mi peli?- pregunto Aspros

-Efectivamente señor Galaxy, este será mi primer película como directora- dijo la unicornio azul turquesa

-¿No has dirigido ni una película?- pregunto el Kirin azul

-Trabajaba como asistente de coproducción, la conocí cuando un día choco conmigo sin querer, mientras buscaba un estudio, y fue ahí cuando nuestras chispas se prendieron- dijo Deuteros juntando sus garras -dijo que quería ser directora-

-Deuteros hablo con mi jefe y ahora estoy a cargo de este proyecto mientras mi jefe se iba de vacaciones- dijo Goreline emocionada

-¿A poco te quebraste al director carnal?- preguntaba Aspros susurrándole

-Todo se puede con un poco de especias y veneno para ratas- dijo Deuteros

-Goreline es increíble... me agrada- dijo Charmy corriendo por todo el lugar

-¿Cuál es tu relación con Charmy?- pregunto Selina

-Es un buen chico, Deuteros me lo presento en una de nuestras citas- dijo la unicornio

-Fuimos a un buffet y todo estaba rico- dijo Charmy mientras el Kirin esmeralda le frotaba la cabeza

-Aunque todavía no me ha presentado a su otro hijo- dijo Goreline

-Te lo presentare muy pronto, pero antes tienes que conocer a mi mama- dijo Deuteros

-¿Y Darsy ya lo sabe?... porque esa perra ya sabes… como es ella- comento Aspros

-¿Porque crees que les presente a Goreline?... ya no quiero estar con Darsy- dijo Deuteros

-No sabes el orgullo que me tienes por eso hermano- dijo Aspros al escuchar esas palabras -esta demente esa yegua-

-Está loca- dijo Selina -si no fuera por Charmy, ya la hubiera matado-

-La echare de mi vida pero no la quiero muerta, mi hijo aun quiere a su madre- dijo Deuteros -cuando Charmy se olvide de ella entonces sí, adiós Darsy-

-Pues espero que tu plan funcione, porque ya no la aguanto- dijo Selina viendo como el potrillo hablaba con la unicornio -en fin me retiro señores, gusto en conocerte Goreline-

-¿A dónde con tanta prisa?- pregunto Aspros tomándola del brazo

-Quiero ir al centro a ver la ropa para nuestro bebe- dijo Selina dándole un beso a Aspros -no hagas una pend...- le advertía la batpony

-Puedes llevarte a mi hijo, mi directora tiene que trabajar- dijo Deuteros

-Vamos niño- dijo Selina

-Si Selina- dijo Charmy -¿podemos pasar a comprar nachos?-

-Bien hecho niño, hiciste que se me antojaran... ahora tengo que comprarme para mí- dijo Selina -vamos Groonz-

-Como diga, lady Selina- dijo el pony waybern acompañándola a la salida -pero no es bueno que coma esas cosas-

-Cállate y vámonos!- grito Selina

-Mujeres… ¿quién las entiende?- dijo Aspros riéndose viendo eso

Mientras tanto en las entradas de Whinyland

-No puedo creer que ya estemos aquí- dijo Azrael muy emocionado -es increíble- decía el, mientras los otros caballeros y princesa llegaban junto con el grupo de niños

-¿Nunca has estado en Whinyland Azrael?- pregunto Applebloom

-No… es la primera vez- dijo el alicornio

-Jamás había visto un adulto tan emocionado- dijo Scootaloo

-¿Este es el lugar del que tanto hablaban?- pregunto Sweetie Bot

-Te va a encantar Sweetie Bot- dijo Sweetie Belle

-Es el lugar más cool del reino- dijo Buttom -si quieres te puedo enseñar el lugar Sweetie Bot y de paso pasare tiempo con Sweetie Belle-

-Aléjate de mi chica, maldito!- dijo Rockaid amenazándolo -el que la cuida soy yo-

-Vete de aquí Hunter y deja de fastidiarme- dijo Buttom mientras chocaban sus cabezas amenazándose

-Ya sepárense- dijo Tennessee separando a los peleoneros

-Lástima que Rarity y las demás no estén con nosotras- decía Sweetie Belle toda triste –les hubiera gustado-

-Tenían trabajo, además ¿para queremos a la dramática de tu hermana?- dijo Ignos

En la Boutique Carrusel

-Yo no soy dramática!- gritaba Rarity asustando a su gata Opal, enterrando sus garras en el techo -por Celestia ¿por qué estoy gritando sola? parezco una loca-

-Miau-

-Opal… ¿qué haces en el techo?, baja en este instante- dijo Rarity mientras la gata le caía encima arañándole, ya que estaba enojada por el susto que le metió

-Miaaaaaauuuu!-

-Quítate de mi cara Opal, no era mi intención asustarte- decía la unicornio tratando de quitársela de encima pero la gata le gruñía saliendo de su habitación –quita…. aaahhhhh- gritaba la unicornio cayendo sin querer de las escalera mientras la gata seguía atacándola

Regresando con nuestros héroes

-Sí, tienes razón Ignos, un día sin ella no hará daño- dijo Sweetie Belle sonriéndole

-Muy bien chicos, es hora de entrar- dijo Twilight, en eso todos los niños y los ponys pasaron encima de la alicornio para entrar quedándose en el suelo con huellas de casco en ella

-Twilight… ¿qué haces?- grito Spike

-Aquí besando el piso- dijo Twilight con sarcasmo

-Puedes hacer eso otro día, vamos- dijo Spike

-Ooohhhhhh- todos los potrillos estaba fascinados por el bello lugar, había locales, juegos, espectáculos, era el paraíso para los pequeños….

-No puede ser… es increíble- dijo Azrael volando de alegría -es fascinante jajajaja- y para algunos adultos

-Azrael, deja de comportarte como un idiota y ven acá!- grito Birdy regañándolo

-Déjalo Birdy, está feliz… es normal para un chico como el- dijo Twilight sacudiéndose el polvo que tenía mientras lo veía –Ignos… ¿qué estás haciendo?- gritaba la alicornio

-Es increíble, los juegos, la comida, todo- dijo Ignos actuando como niño -¿podemos ir haya Twilight?... ¿o tal vez este?-

-¿Y qué tal si vamos a este juego y luego a este?- dijo Azrael

-Buena idea- dijo Ignos mientras las yeguas ponían sus alas en su cara en señal de vergüenza y los potrillos se reían

-Vengan aquí, ahora mismo!- grito Twilight y Birdy al unísono

-Lo siento es la emoción- dijo Ignos sonriendo traviesamente

-Si... no te enojes Birdy, estamos aquí para divertirnos- dijo Azrael sonriéndole

-¿Que aremos primero princesa?- pregunto Scootaloo

-No se apuren… hice una lista de lo que vamos a hacer, será un tour educativo y divertido- dijo la alicornio haciendo aparecer un pergamino con una lista larga, haciendo que los niños se quejaran -ya verán… paso uno entrar, paso dos contemplar el panorama... apoco no es divertido- dijo la alicornio sonriéndoles -paso tres-

-Dame eso… no estamos en un tour histórico Twilight Sparkle, ni tampoco en clases, estamos en Whinyland el lugar más divertido- dijo Ignos quemando el pergamino -y además... el lugar perfecto para las parejas- decía le unicornio en tono coqueto

-¿Porque dices que es el lugar perfecto para parejas?- pregunto Twilight sonrojándose un poco

-Observa... pases por favor- dijo Ignos, en eso Birdy le pasa unos colgantes con una tarjeta platino -tomen niños sus pases platino… pueden saltarse las filas y subirse a los juegos que quieran y comer lo que vean… ahora vayan y piérdanse, y los veremos en la entrada al atardecer- dijo Ignos dándoles las tarjetas -Twist, Pip, Snips, Snails, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Cruzzaders, etc, etc, etc-

-Gracias Ignos- decían los potrillos, seguido de salir corriendo como rayos, dispersándose por el lugar

-Sus pases caballeros- dijo Ignos dándole los suyos a los caballeros, viajeros, dragón bebe y alicornio -y no olviden echarle un ojo a los niños de vez en cuando-

-Gracias Ignos- decían los corceles separándose

-Ahora estamos tu y yo solos- dijo Ignos frotando su cara con la de ella -¿y adonde quieres ir?-

-Un lugar bello, romántico y excitante- dijo Twilight abrazándolo

-Se me ocurre un lugar, vamos- dijo Ignos llevándose a al alicornio a unos troncos en donde entraron a un túnel

-Es bello y romántico- dijo Twilight tomando del brazo a su unicornio viendo todo oscuro

-Y ahora viene lo excitante- dijo Ignos emocionado –sujétate bien-

-¿Que... dices?- pregunto Twilight en eso unas luces habían al final del camino comenzando a caer desde un tobogán muy alto –aaaahhhh!- Twilight comenzó a gritar mientras se deslizaban

-Esto es geniaaaaal!- gritaba Ignos emocionado

-No lo es!- dijo Twilight mientras el tronco llegaban al final del lugar salpicándose de agua y mojándose completamente

-¿Que te pareció Twilight?- dijo Ignos saliendo del tronco mientras bajaba a la alicornio quien estaba blanca y pálida -a poco no estuvo excitante?-

-¿Llamas eso excitante?- grito Twilight enojándose con el mientras se sacudía como perro, mojándolo

-A wi wi- dijo Ignos sacudiéndose

-Estás loco!... me distes un gran susto!- gritaba Twilight iracundamente -casi muero por tu culpa- decía pegándole con sus cascos

-Oye… dijiste un lugar bello, romántico y excitante- dijo Ignos –y eso fue lo que te di-

-Pero no de esa manera, idiota!- grito Twilight -fue estúpido, loco, imprevisto, pudimos haber muerto... hagámoslo de nuevo!- decía ella emocionada

-¿En serio?- dijo Ignos

-A wi wi- dijo Twilight tomándolo del casco, volviendo a formarse para subirse al juego

Mientras tanto en la casa de los caballeros

-Y listo… ¿qué les parece sus nuevos peinados?- dijo Zephyr terminando de arreglar las crines de los pegasos

-Te luciste hermano- dijo Fluttershy con unas coletas y pájaros en ella -¿qué opinas Ven?-

-Algo debí haber hecho yo, como para que esté sufriendo de esa manera Fluttershy…- dijo Ventus con el peinado esponjado estilo de rock con un sombrero de copa, adornado con lentes negros

-Te ves fabuloso Ventus!- dijo Zephyr abrazándolo

-Quítame tus cascos de encima, antes de que algo malo te pase, Zephyr - dijo Ventus enojado

-Gracias por los peinados, son fabulosos- dijo Fluttershy viéndose en un espejo

-Me caes bien Ventus… no sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a un pony con ese exceso de crin de yegua... qué bueno que mi hermana mayor te encontró, así podre seguir practicando contigo mis estilos como estilita- dijo Zephyr feliz

-Mi crin no es de yegua, idiota!- grito Ventus –y no te atrevas a poner de nuevo tus cascos sobre mi crin o las perderás-

-Ventus- dijo Fluttershy

-No te molestes cuñadito… si no te gusta ese, tengo mucho otros estilos de peinados que he inventado y que espero con ansias mostrarles los diseños- dijo el pegaso emocionado preparando mescla para el cabello

-Fluu… sabes que te amo más que a mi vida, pero en serio… detesto a tu hermano- dijo Ventus completamente furioso

-No digas eso Ven... tú quieres a mi hermano, es mi familia, por lo tanto, también es tu hermano- dijo Fluttershy

-De ninguna manera… yo no tengo hermanos- dijo Ventus cruzándose de brazos

-¿Tú lo quieres?-

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Ventus

-Él te quiere, al igual que mis padres- dijo Fluttershy

-Si claro… tus padres me temen- dijo Ventus

-No es cierto- dijo Fluttershy

-No quisiera decirlo hermana… pero tiene razón, ¿que no te acuerdas cuando presentaste a tu novio a mis padres?- dijo Zephyr llegando -estaban más tímidos de lo que ya son-

-Si… recuerdo eso, pero…¿y tú porque no te asustaste?- pregunto Ventus

-Pues me asustaste al principio, porque creí que eras una yegua y mi hermana se había... tu sabes... cambiado de bando- dijo el pegaso

-Sabía que debí haberme ido con Twilight a Whinyland- dijo Ventus poniendo su cabeza en la mesa, lamentándose en eso se oyen unos golpes en las ventanas haciendo que se asomara el pegaso viendo ahí a Rainbow, Brodek y Ángel

-Jajajajajajajaja- tanto los dos ponys como el conejo se burlaban de el

-Lindo peinado, Ven, jajajajaja- reía Brodek

-La fiesta de Nightmare ya paso, jajajajajaja- Rainbow termino en el suelo riéndose al igual que Ángel

-¿Porque a mí?- dijo Ventus volviendo a golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa –si quieren conservar su buena salud, será mejor que dejen de reírse en este momento!- les grito el pegaso rojo a los tres asustándolos –así me gusta…-

Mientras tanto en Whinyland, Cooper se encontraba con unas potrancas de la escuela disparando un mosquete de aire comprimido dándoles al blanco

-¿Qué les parece chicas?- pregunto Cooper

-Increíble- dijo Silver Spoon

-No me sorprende, inténtalo con los ojos vendados- comento Diamond Tiara, Cooper obedeció y se tapó los ojos disparando sin problemas

-Ahora de cabeza- dijo Twist el vaquero como si nada se puso de cabeza disparando acertando a los blancos –súper!-

-Con las patas traseras- dijo Snips, el vaquero lo hizo disparando con las patas

-Tomando sidra- dijo Snails mientras el vaquero disparaba mientras tomaba

-¿Duermes con un arma o qué?- pregunto Diamond Tiara

-De vez en cuando- dijo Tennessee recibiendo toda clase de premios por acertar en los blancos desde muñecos hasta juguetes -para ustedes chiquitines-

-Gracias- decían los potrillos acaparando los premios

En otra parte de la feria

-En tu cara, Buttom!- grito Rockaid quien estaba en los carritos chocones con su peor enemigo

-Vas a ver, maldito- dijo Buttom chocando su carro contra el -ja… ¿qué te pareció eso Hunter?-

-Muérete!- grito Rockaid chocando tres veces con el

-Esto es la guerra!- dijo Buttom conduciendo su vehículo, chocando interminables veces con el contraatacando el enano en una lucha sin fin

-¿Qué te parece Sweetie Bot?- pregunto Sweetie Belle en un carro con la Bot

-Creo que la definición correcta es, divertido- decía la Bot conduciendo

-Esos dos se van a matar- dijo Pipsqueak, conduciendo con Scootaloo -oigan recuerden que estamos aquí para divertirnos-

\- Cállate Pip!- dijeron los potrillos sin dejar de estrellarse

-No les hagas caso Pip, ese es su problema- dijo Scootaloo

-Que se maten- dijo Applebloom -¿no quieren ir a otra atracción?-

-Si- dijeron los potrillos

En otro lugar

-Una de las mejores casas aterradoras de San Franciscolt está frente de mis ojos... no puedo esperar para entrar- dijo Azrael emocionado viendo aquella casa del terror

-¿No me digas que quieres entrar?- dijo Birdy -por favor… es pura falsedad, no se compara con lo que vivimos tu y yo-

-He escuchado buenas críticas de ella- dijo Spike con un folleto -hasta siento ñañaras al verla-

-¿Pues qué estamos esperando, Spike?... entremos- dijo Azrael intentando caminar pero no podían

-¿Van a entrar par de gallinas?- dijo Birdy –¿o me dirán que tienen miedo?-

-¿Miedo?... por favor- dijo Spike -yo le escupo al miedo- en eso la pegaso comenzaba a empujarlos

-Pues demuéstrenlo par de gallinas- dijo Birdy riendo malvadamente

-Lo haremos… pero otro día con mucho gusto- dijo Azrael asustándose

-Es el ultimo día, pronto regresara a San Franciscolt- dijo Spike

-Entonces aprovechen, cobardes- dijo Birdy mientras entraban a la casa

Treinta minutos de atracción terrorífica después

-Eso fue increíble- dijo Azrael

-¿Vistes los efectos?… son increíbles, parecían reales- dijo Spike -estaba temblando de miedo-

-¿Bromeas?... yo estaba más asustado, casi me orino los pantalones- dijo Azrael riéndose

-Pero no se compara con lo que yo vi- dijo Spike

-Tampoco yo- dijo Azrael -¿qué me dices tú Birdy, que te...?, oye ¿dónde está Birdy?-

-No… puede... ser...- decía la pegaso saliendo completamente asustada -fue horrible... yo… yo… yo…-

-Woow… no te ves muy bien Birdy- dijo Azrael

-¿Cómo es posible que unos conejitos tan lindos terminen devorando a unos ponys?- dijo Birdy -los conejos son tiernos y adorables... no carnívoros!-

-Buena replica de esos conejos asesinos, pero no se comparan con los originales- dijo Spike

-Espera… ¿tú ya has visto alguno?- pregunto Azrael

-Nope… pero Ventus si... y su nombre es Ángel- dijo Spike de mala gana recordando al conejo de Fluttershy -pero los verdugos eran geniales... ¿sabían que Pinkie Pie una vez estaba siendo acosada por uno de ellos?-

-Nope, pero me gustaría escucharlo mientras vemos a la tienda de recuerdos- dijo Azrael caminando con Spike pero rápidamente regresan a la casa del terror por Birdy -vamos Birdy… quiero ver si alcanzamos algo en la tienda de recuerdos-

-Fue horrible…- dijo Birdy paralizada del miedo

En la mansión de aquel imbécil... es decir del príncipe Blueblood

-Bueno Moonsy, ¿cómo sigue la comandante?- pregunto el príncipe sirviéndose un trago

-Se está recuperando, la van a dar de alta en la mañana- dijo el unicornio gris

-¿Y qué hay de mi criminal… que yo he atrapado?- comento el príncipe

-No hay rastros del paradero del Inquisidor, nuestras tropas siguen buscándolo… Straam se está encargando de la búsqueda- dijo Moonside

-Les recuerdo que tienen que encontrarlo, tanto a él como a los caballeros, no quiero poner en riesgo mi reino... y hablando de amenazas, necesito que usted y unos cuantos de sus hombres vengan conmigo... tenemos que encontrar otra amenaza y necesito que me hagas una orden de cateo-

-¿A quién vamos a atrapar ahora?- pregunto Moonside

-Un robot- dijo Blueblood -y se dónde vamos a buscar-

En los estudios de Applewood

-No puedo creer que mi hermano me haya abandonado y se fuera con esa mujer que hará la película... mi película- dijo Aspros caminando por los estudios junto con tres de sus guaruras -¿hasta cuándo se acordara que tenía un hermano que abandono en los estudios?-

-Se acordara como en unas tres horas…- dijo un mercenario

-O quizás toda la noche- comento el otro mercenario

-Eso se le llama karma patrón- dijo el otro

-Karma mis huevos- dijo Aspros enojándose con ellos -en vez de decir pend... mejor piensen como vamos a regresar a la finca-

-Use el transmisor patrón-

-Le deje en el bolso de Selina con mi arma y cartera y todo eso- dijo Aspros -chin… madre nunca me salen bien las cosas... ¿qué hay de su transmisor?- decía pateando unos botes de basura

-Sin batería patrón-

-Carajo!- grito Aspros

-Mire el lado positivo patrón, al final siempre habrá una luz de esperanza para usted- dijo el mercenario

-Esa… es la frase más estúpida que he escuchado- dijo el otro mercenario

-No puede ser... ¿eres tú?- Aspros voltea y ve a una yegua llegando azul celeste muy conocida para el Kirin -eres mi ángel guardián de Manehattan

-Mira nada mas ¿que tenemos aquí?... si es la cantante Coloratura que estaba llorando esa noche- dijo Aspros saludando a la yegua

-No esperaba verte aquí- dijo Rara feliz de verlo

-Pues ya vez hermosa, soy tu ángel guardián y siempre estoy aquí cuando menos los esperes- dijo Aspros besándole el casco -¿trabajas aquí?-

-Soy unas de las celebridades que hay en Applewood- dijo Rara -de hecho termine de hacer una canción-

-Y tú has de ser la más famosa de todas esas yeguas que no valen nada- dijo Aspros

-No diga eso... me hace sonrojar- dijo Rara sonrojada -solo soy una simple cantante-

-Qué bonita te ves cuando te sonrojas, Coloratura- dijo Aspros

-Por favor… dígame Rara, así me llaman mis amigos… eso de Coloratura quedo en el pasado- dijo Rara -¿a qué viene señor Galaxy?-

-Dime Aspros, así me dicen mis conocidos- dijo Aspros -pues estaba para ver el asunto de una película con mi hermano y bueno, se retiró con la directora, dejándome a mí solo- dijo Aspros triste

-Como siempre el patrón es así de dramático- susurro el mercenario

-Pues así es como conquista a las chavas- dijo el otro

-Pobrecito… ¿y no tienes para regresar a tu casa?- dijo Rara

-Pues si tengo, pero me tomara días en volver... mi casa está lejos- dijo Aspros

-Si quieres te puedo invitar a mi departamento- dijo Rara

-Ya está cayendo…- susurraba el mercenario haciendo reír a uno

-No quisiera molestarte, ¿qué diría tu pareja?- dijo Aspros

-Aun no tengo pareja- dijo Rara

-¿ah no?- dijo Aspros sorprendido

-Decidí seguir con su consejo y disfruto de la vida... como me enseño mi ángel guardián- dijo Rara

-Así me gusta, sigue así como vas, te lo dice tu ángel guardián- dijo Aspros haciendo reír a la cantante

-Y por eso quiero invitarte a mi departamento, eres un buen amigo y quiero ayudarte- comento Rara -y no quiero un no por respuesta-

-Si tu insistes… por mi está bien- dijo Aspros sonriéndole -nada más déjame hacer algo- dijo el Kirin reuniéndose con sus ponys -haber cab... denme su trasmisor y se regresan a la finca y no le digan ni una palabra a nadie donde estoy... a nadie… ¿estamos?-

-Si patrón- dijeron los mercenarios mientras le daban su transmisor sin batería al Kirin, retirándose

-Listo mi cantante, soy todo tuyo- dijo Aspros mientras Rara lo toma del brazo comenzando a caminar

-Te va a encantar mi hogar, es grande, bello, podemos pedir servicio a la habitación, la comida es increíble- dijo Rara -por cierto… ¿esos que se fueron eran actores?-

-Sí, trabajan en los estudios, están en grabación con eso de la película- dijo Aspros mintiéndole

-Ohhh... parecían reales, con solo verlos dirían que son mercenarios de verdad- dijo Rara mirando atrás

-Es la magia del cine... si no ¿cómo explicas este bello rostro?- dijo Aspros presumiéndole su cara

-Jajaja... Aspros eres tan gracioso- dijo Rara yéndose con el Kirin

En el castillo de la princesa de la Amistad, algo estaba sucediendo

-Eso es, revisen el lugar… ese robot tiene que estar aquí- dijo Blueblood quien se encontraba en el salón principal, ordenándoles a los soldados de la Marine que revisaran el castillo de cascos a cabeza

-Revisamos la biblioteca, la habitación de la princesa, la de su dragón mascota y no hay nada- dijo Moonside -no puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto-

-Lo está haciendo por el bien del reino, además tenemos una orden hecha por usted- dijo Blueblood tranquilamente

-Pues sí... pero si la princesa Twilight se entera que estamos husmeando en su castillo ella...-

-Ella lo entenderá y algún día me lo agradecerá, lo hago por su bien... ese Bot tiene que ser encontrado- dijo Blueblood –imagínese que esta cosa llegara a malos cascos como los Galaxy o el Inquisidor, podría crear millones de estas cosas usándolas como armas convirtiendo nuestro bello mundo en un caos-

-En eso... quizás tengas razón- dijo el unicornio gris pensativo

-Además, ayudaría bastante a su esposa- dijo Blueblood -hasta quizás le dé una recompensa su comandante, si ya sabe a lo que me refiero- decía haciendo reír al unicornio gris

-¿Qué significa esto?- decía Starlight llegando al castillo, viendo el lugar que estaba invadido por el ejército de la Marine -¿qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?- decía mirando a los unicornios

-Tenemos una orden de cateo en este lugar, porque estamos buscando este robot- dijo Blueblood enseñándole con su magia una foto Sweetie Bot, más la orden

-Aquí no se encuentra, así que por favor les pido que se larguen de aquí ahora mismo!- grito Glimmer

-No hasta que nos digas ¿dónde está el robot?- dijo Moonside -¿que no entiendes que es una amenaza para su reino?-

-Por favor… ustedes los de la Marine son la maldita amenaza, desde que ustedes llegaron a Equestria no han hecho nada más que fastidiar a mi mentora y a todos sus amigos- dijo Starlight

-Solo dinos donde carajos esta ese Bot y nos largamos de aquí- dijo Blueblood, en eso Moonside le hace señas a una pony hada haciendo que se acercara a al unicornio sigilosamente sacando una especie de jeringa con un líquido amarillo

-Esto no se queda así, le diré a Twilight lo que le están haciendo a su castillo y ustedes estarán en muchos problemas- al momento de voltearse la unicornio, la pony hada la inyecta la jeringa justo en el cuello el cual comenzó a vertirle el líquido -¿que... significa esto?... ¿qué me hicieron?- decía Starlight comenzando a sentirse débil, viendo todo borroso -debo... avisarle a Twilight de...- la unicornio no resistió más y cayó al suelo, quedándose dormida profundamente

-Suero de la amnesia… no recordara nada de lo que paso y todo lo vera como un mal sueño- explico Moonside a Blueblood

-Vaya Monsy, me sorprendes- dijo Blueblood

-Señor encontramos algo- dijo un soldado que era una cebra, enseñándole unos documentos al unicornio gris pero Blueblood se los quita para verlos

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto el príncipe -¿de dónde lo sacaron?-

-Del laboratorio señor- explico el soldado mientras el príncipe los miraba atentamente, comenzando a sonreír

-Fascinante- dijo Blueblood -has hecho bien tu trabajo soldado, Monsy, dale una buena recompensa a este tipo-

-¿Qué es eso señor?- pregunto Moonside

-Algo que nos podría servir a futuro- dijo Blueblood -arreglen todo como estaba, no quiero que sospeche la princesa que estuvimos aquí- en eso los soldados de la Marine comenzaron a arreglar el castillo como estaba antes

-¿Y qué hacemos con la unicornio?- pregunto un grifo cargando a la yegua

-Pónganla en la biblioteca junto con unos libros, la princesa pensara que estaba estudiando- dijo Moonside

-Brillante idea Monsy, sabes tú y yo hacemos un gran equipo- dijo el príncipe

-Solo terminemos con esto príncipe, quiero regresar al hospital para ver a la comandante- dijo el unicornio gris seriamente

Mientras tanto en la casa de los caballeros

-¿Que te parecieron mis nuevas creaciones de peinados?- pregunto Zephyr

-Estoy impresionada Zephyr, estoy muy orgullosa de ti- dijo Fluttershy mientras el pegaso le volvía a arreglarle la crin -¿no es así Ven?-

-No lo estoy…- dijo Ventus seriamente con dos coletas de su pelo enroscadas

-Jajaja tu siempre tan gracioso Ven, ahora entiendo porque a Fluttershy le agradas mucho- dijo el pegaso haciéndole el pelo de su hermana en la forma de un cisne, sorprendiéndola

-Me parezco a la princesa Leiya de Star Ward- dijo Ventus viéndose al espejo

-Espérate al próximo peinado que te tengo para ti- dijo Zephyr Breeze, enseñándole el modelo -peinado de orejas de conejo… estoy seguro que te encantara- decía el pegaso -¿qué dices Ven?... ¿Ven?-

-Ventus… ¿dónde estás?- pregunto Fluttershy buscándolo pero no había señales de el

-¿Adónde habrá ido?- preguntaba su hermano sin saber Fluttershy

En Whinyland

-En tu cara Buttom… diez mil cuatrocientos cincuenta y ocho puntos, supera eso cara de perro!- grito Rockaid quien se encontraba en las árcade con Buttom, jugando pacman junto con los demás niños de su escuela, jugando en diferentes juegos

-Ahora veras- dijo Buttom echándole una ficha comenzando a jugar moviendo polaca y pulsando botones

-¿Y ahora que están haciendo?- pregunto Applebloom llegando con las cruzzaders junto con la Bot

-Compitiendo a ver quién saca más puntos en pacman- dijo Pip

-Siii lo hice... en tu cara Imbécil- dijo Buttom -diez mil cuatrocientos cincuenta y ocho puntos… te supere idiota-

-¿Me superaste?… es lo mismo que yo saque estúpido!- grito Rockaid empujándolo

-No es cierto!- grito Buttom empujándolo

-Si es cierto!- grito Rockaid comenzando a pelearse de nuevo

-Oigan, no peleen!- grito Pip tratando de calmarlos

-Bueno, es mejor que estar viendo a Twilight e Ignos en los juegos shotting jugando como locos- dijo Scootaloo, mientras las cruzzaders veían a la parejita disparando

-Bueno, no puedes darles en la maldita cabeza Twilight!- grito Ignos

-Y tú no puedes disparar más rápido!- grito Twilight disparando y peleándose –ahí está el monstro-

-Usa la bomba!- grito Ignos, en eso Twilight aprieta el botón, haciendo detonar una bomba

-Lo hicimos whoooohoooo!- decían los ponys abrazándose -vencimos al monstro- decían mientras bailaban la danza de la victoria

-Jamás me sentí tan viva Ignos- dijo Twilight -tengo mucha adrenalina recorriendo todo mi cuerpo-

-Vayamos a otro lugar- dijo Ignos llevándose a la alicornio a otro lugar

-Nunca había visto a Twilight divirtiéndose de esa manera- dijo Sweetie Belle

-Parecen niños chiquitos- dijo Scootaloo -si alguien pregunta… yo no los conozco-

-Disculpen… ¿están usando este juego?- decía una potranca unicornio color hueso, crin larga color amatista, llevaba un gorro negro con un suéter del mismo color, llevaba unas alforjas grises y su cutie mark era una rueda en llamas -creo que podría superar su puntuación- decía la potranca quien tomaba un vaso con jugo de una pajilla

-Nope- decían los potrillos dejando de pelear

-Sostenme mi bebida ¿quieres?- dijo la potranca pidiéndole a la Bot que detuviera su bebida

-Claro- Sweetie Bot obedeció sosteniendo su bebida, mientras aquella potranca comenzaba a jugar, sorprendiendo a los potrillos

-Mira esa forma de jugar- dijo Buttom

-Olvídate de eso… que cuerpazo tiene-

-Rockaid!- dijo Sweetie Belle

-¿Quién lo diría?, once mil puntos… parece que los he superado caballeros- decía la potranca sonriéndoles mientras tomaba su bebida con su magia -gracias robotito-

-De... nada- dijo Sweetie Bot

-Parece que ella trapeo el piso con ustedes dos- dijo Pip

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Applebloom

-Digamos que soy una pequeña quien viene a ver a su papa- dijo la potranca -o casi lo olvido- la pequeña unicornio regreso a la máquina para poner su nombre en su puntuación final -chao- decía yéndose

-Se ve que esa chica es cool- dijo Scootaloo

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Rockaid con la boca abierta

-Rockaid deja de verla- dijo Sweetie Belle

-Soy potro, no puedo evitarlo- dijo Rockaid defendiéndose

-Su nombre es Bony Glider- dijo Pip -lo dice en la tabla de puntuaciones en la máquina-

-Que hermoso nombre- dijeron Buttom y Rockaid al unisonó

-No te metas Hunter, yo la vi primero- grito Buttom

-Yo la vi primero- dijo Rockaid

-De hecho yo la vi...-

-Cállate Pip!- decían los potrillos

-Tú ya tienes pony!- grito Buttom

-Y tú me la quieres quitar!- grito Rockaid

-Por qué Sweetie merece estar con un semental de verdad, no con un imbécil!- grito Buttom

-Hijo de perra- decía Rockaid volviéndose a pelear con Buttom por el amor de Sweetie Belle

-Bueno, al menos siguen luchando por mí- dijo Sweetie Belle viéndolos pelearse de esa manera

En otra parte de la feria, nuestros héroes se encontraban en un restaurante de lujo, descansando

-Nada como una buena comida después de un momento de diversión- dijo Ignos mientras los meseros comenzaban a servirles su comida tanto a él como a los niños y los demás -coman niños… provechito-

-Siiii!- decían los potrillos emocionado

-¿Veo que se divirtió bastante princesa?- pregunto Birdy sentada en una mesa junto con Azrael

-Nos subimos a la mayoría de los juegos… Twilight vomito en uno de ellos- dijo Ignos sentada con Twilight comiendo

-Pero bien que me besaste después del vomito- dijo Twilight

-Sabias a bebida de raíz- dijo Ignos

-Oigan estamos comiendo… no sean puercos- dijo Tennessee sentado en otra mesa, de pronto unas risas y balbuceos se escucharon por todo el lugar

-Chicos que bueno que los encuentro- dijo Ventus llegando haciendo que los potrillos se reían al igual que los caballeros

-Jajajajajajaja-

-Jajaja… Ven ¿qué te paso?- pregunto Rockaid riéndose al igual que las cruzzaders

-Te ves tan sexy jajaja- decía Tennessee

-Señor Fast… jaja, ¿qué hace aquí?- pregunto Birdy riéndose un poco

-¿Porque todos se ríen de mí?- pregunto Ventus

-¿Que no te has visto en un espejo?- dijo Spike sin parar de reírse mientras Birdy le daba un espejo

-Hay carajo… eso explica la risas durante el camino- dijo Ventus viendo que todavía tenía el peinado ridículo que le hizo Zephyr Breeze

-Te parece a la princesa Leiya- dijo Ignos

-Cállate!- grito Ventus sacudiéndose la cabeza, moviendo su crin, regresándolo a la normalidad -¿y bien?-

-Todo en orden señor- dijo Birdy

-Salvo tu cara que siempre la vas a tener así- dijo Tennessee

-Cooper!- grito Ventus

-Sabía que vendrías, Ven- dijo Ignos

-Mo pude aguantar más a Zephyr y salí corriendo de ahí- dijo Ventus sentándose -no tienen idea de lo que tuve que soportar, si estuvieran en mi lugar-

-Pues yo no tengo problemas con el hermano de Fluttershy, a mí me cae bien... me dio un champo hidratante para el cuidado de mi crin y como pueden ver mi crin plateada sigue fabuloso como siempre- dijo Ignos presumiéndole su crin

-No cabe duda… Zephyr y tu son de la onda buey… digo guey- dijo Rockaid haciendo reír a las cruzzaders, en eso Ignos le arroja pan dándole en la cabeza -no tienes por qué ser tan cruel conmigo-

-Entonces cállate!- grito Ignos

-Solo por ser tan maricon me quedo con tus chilaquiles- dijo Ventus quitándole la comida -huele rico-

-Ven!-

-Cállate Ignos no estoy de humor para tus estupideces- dijo Ventus

-Pero Ven-

-En serio Ignos, cállate- advirtió Ventus queriendo comer

-Ven…-

-Vuelves a decir algo y te hare la circunciso con este cuchillo- dijo Ventus haciendo que se callara el unicornio, comenzando a comerlos cuando de pronto –aaaaahhhhhhhh!- el pegaso comenzó a echar fuego por la boca –agua, agua, agua-

-Te iba a decir que esos chilaquiles estaban muy picantes- dijo Ignos mientras el pegaso comenzaba a volar como loco y los niños no paraban de reírse

\- Has algo Trevor!- grito Birdy

-¿Trevor?- pregunto Twilight escuchándola

-Es… decir…. Azrael… has algo… es que este idiota me desespera tanto que me hace confundir de nombres- dijo Birdy

-Pero estoy comiendo- dijo Azrael

-Dame una jarra de agua, ahora mismo!- grito Birdy, el alicornio obedeció y con su magia hizo aparecer una jarra con agua fría

-Señor Fast, beba esto- dijo Birdy dándole el jarrón, el cual el pegaso lo bebió todo

-Más agua- dijo Ventus, Azrael hizo aparecer otro jarrón de agua y el pegaso comenzó a beberlo -más agua-

-Le voy a cobrar por cada jarra que pida- dijo Azrael

-Cierra la boca y obedece!- grito Birdy golpeándole la cabeza mientras el pegaso rojo pedía más agua, dándosela el alicornio

-Aaaahh- Ventus suspiro vapor de su boca -gracias-

-¿Qué tal están los chilaquiles?- pregunto Spike

-Están… deliciosos- dijo Ventus con los ojos llorosos

-¿Quieres más chilaquiles?- pregunto Tennessee

-Por favor- dijo Ventus comiéndoselos los que dejo en el plato

-Entonces… ya sabes que el cuidara la casa mientras no estamos-

-Espera… ¿tú ya sabias esto Ignos?- pregunto Ventus -y no me lo dijiste... ¿tienes idea por lo que pase?, ¿en que estabas pensando?-

-Se me hizo divertido… dah- dijo Ignos, en eso el unicornio comenzó a correr mientras el pegaso rojo lo perseguía -no Ventus, por favor!-

-De esta si no te salvas Ignos, te voy a matar, te herviré en aceite y te hare pedacitos para dárselos a los perros!- gritaba Ventus mientras los demás se reían

-Pobre Ignos- dijo Rockaid -pero en fin, estos chilaquiles están ricos y picositos-

-Yo puedo comer más chile que tu- dijo Buttom presumiéndole, agarrando un frasco con chiles jalapeños -qué dices Hunter ¿tienes miedo de quedar en ridículo con Sweetie?-

-Claro que no… y menos contra alguien como tú- dijo Rockaid agarrando otro frasco de chile, destapándolo -ojala te atragantes con el chile... a tu salud-

-Ojala te arda a la salida... salud- tanto Buttom como Rockaid chocaron los frascos comenzaron a comerse todos los chiles hasta el fondo

-Esto no terminara bien- dijo Scootaloo de pronto

-¿Vas a correrle?- dijo Rockaid

-Para nada Hunter- dijo Buttom como si nada mientras sus bocas comenzaron a arder

-Aaaahhhhhhh!- ambos potrillos gritaron y se pusieron a correr como locos pidiendo agua –agua, agua, agua-

-Jajajajajaja- tanto los potrillos como los ponys, estaban riéndose por ese gracioso momento, mientras Ventus seguía persiguiendo a Ignos para asesinarlo, finalmente el día paso rápidamente mientras los ponys salían de Whinyland, luego de tanta diversión, regresando a Ponyville, de vuelta a sus casas en la noche

En la Boutique Carrusel

-Gracias por dejar quedarme aquí Rarity- dijo Rockaid exhausto, adolorido del estómago, recostándose en el sofá –mami… me duele mi pancita-

-Eso te pasa por estar tragando tanto chile... esto es lo más estúpido que has hecho- dijo Rarity dándole una pastilla el cual se la tomo

-Tenía que derrotar a mi enemigo- dijo Rockaid -por cierto lindo peinado- decía el enano viendo a Rarity con rasguños en la cara

-Cállate!- dijo Rarity -ahora duerme, porque temprano nos tenemos que levantar porque será el gran día en que tú y los caballeros se irán al futuro- decía la unicornio subiendo –vámonos Sweetie, dejemos que el enano duerma... buenas noches enano-

-Te alcanzo en un momento- dijo Sweetie -la pase bien Rockaid-

-Qué bueno que te gusto mi reina- dijo Rockaid sintiendo dolores

-¿Y cuando volverás?- pregunto Sweetie

-No lo sé, pero espero que sea pronto- dijo Rockaid sonriéndole tomándola del casco –además recuerda que nos vamos a ver en el futuro... eso creo-

-Bueno… en ese caso te veré haya- dijo Sweetie dándole un beso de buenas noches -descansa-

-Tu también mi vida- dijo Rockaid mientras la potranca se iba a dormir –uuuhhh mi estómago- decía sufriendo el niño

En Sweet Apple Acress

-Gracias tesoro- dijo Tennessee en un sofá mientras Applejack le daba un poco de sidra

-Applebloom me dijo que se divirtieron bastante- dijo Applejack sentándose al lado de el

-Se armó un desmadre como no te imaginas... la pasamos genial- dijo Tennessee quedándose un rato en silencio -mañana es el día-

-No causes problemas haya… ¿quieres?- dijo Applejack

-¿Estarás bien sin mí?- pregunto Tennessee

-Se cuidarme sola, soy una Apple recuerda eso- dijo Applejack -oye cuando vayas al futuro... rescata a mi yo futuro por favor-

-Lo hare tesoro- dijo el vaquero mientras se daban un cálido abrazo para después darse un beso apasionadamente, terminando los dos recostados en el sofá

En la casa de Fluttershy

-Perdón por irme así cielo... pero ya no aguantaba tu hermano- dijo Ventus recostándose en la cama de ella –si permanecía más tiempo lo iba a matar-

-Está bien… la verdad yo también me estaba enfundando y por eso me fui después de que te desapareciste- dijo Fluttershy acostándose -¿te divertiste al menos con Twilight y los otros?-

-Sí, fue genial- dijo Ventus -me subí algunos juegos, comí algo picoso pero delicioso, golpe a Ignos porque no me dijo la verdad que iba a venir tu hermano-

-¿En verdad tienes que irte mañana?- pregunto Fluttershy

-Así es mi cielo… soy el líder, tengo que ir y tengo que estar con mi equipo- dijo Ventus mientras Fluttershy se subía encima de el - no te preocupes, regresare lo más pronto que pueda-

-Lo se Ven- dijo Fluttershy sonriéndole, comenzando a besarlo apasionadamente

En el Castillo de la Amistad

-No siento mis alas- dijo Twilight caminando por el pasillo con Ignos y con un Spike dormido en su lomo, quien se encontraba pasada de copas

-Yo no siento mis músculos- dijo Ignos con unos cuantos golpes en su cuerpo, riéndose con ella, pasando por la biblioteca también pasado de copas –estamos tan borrachos-

-Shhh… mira Ignos, Starlight se quedó dormida- dijo Twilight viendo a su alumna profundamente dormida entre los libros -se ve tan adorable-

-Siiii… voy a despertarla- dijo Ignos a punto de gritar

-Déjala… se ve a gusto ahí- dijo Twilight, pasando por la habitación de Spike, poniendo al dragón en su cama, arropándolo la alicornio

-Mañana es el día- dijo Ignos llegando a la habitación de la alicornio, recostándose en la cama -¿de verdad tengo que ir al futuro?-

-Es tu deber Ignos- dijo Twilight recostándose, recargándose en el -es tu deber como caballero proteger Equestria... ¿a quién engaño?, la verdad no quiero que te vayas- decía la alicornio abrazándolo con fuerza por el cuello

-Quisiera, pero ya sabes cómo se pondrá Ventus si no voy- dijo Ignos dándole muchos besos en su rostro -espero no asustar a tu yo del futuro-

-Ignos…-

-¿Que pasa princesa?- respondía Ignos

-Me divertí mucho el día de hoy- dijo Twilight –jugamos a todos lo juegos, reímos como locos, tomamos mucha sidra como profesionales, comimos como muertos de hambre, hasta vomitamos juntos parecíamos niños-

-Y eso que tú vomitaste más que yo… si es que regreso...-

-Cuando regreses- dijo Twilight corrigiéndolo

-Cuando regrese iremos otra vez a Whinyland pero esta vez tu y yo solos- dijo Ignos

-Solo porque me divertí mucho, te daré un premio- dijo Twilight besándolo apasionadamente

-Veo que aún queda adrenalina en tu cuerpo ¿verdad?- dijo Ignos rompiendo el beso mientras Twilight movía la cabeza en señal de si -descuida sé cómo quitártelo- dijo el unicornio volviéndolo a besar abrazando con fuerza a la alicornio comenzando a hacer su ritual de amor

Afuera del Castillo de la Amistad en la terraza

-Más te vale no meter la pata, Azrael- dijo Birdy

-Descuida, voy a estar bien- dijo el alicornio -y tú asegúrate de llevar a los caballeros a la base de la resistencia-

-Si ya lo sé… yo sé lo que hago- dijo Birdy mientras miraban las estrellas, en eso veía a Azrael preocupado -oye todo saldrá bien, el futuro se salvara y… yo voy a estar bien haya-

-Siempre encuentras el modo de tranquilizarme… típico de ti- dijo Azrael -a veces enfadas con eso-

-Y tú siempre serás el alicornio molesto, grosero, engreído, egoísta, que hace bromas a la gente y siempre metes la pata y muchos te quieren matar por eso- dijo Birdy enojada dándole la espalda

-Muchos desean mi muerte… en especial tu- dijo Azrael –estoy acostumbrado a eso-

-No... aunque no lo creas... yo no soy de esos que te quieren ver muerto- dijo Birdy -eres mi amigo... y ahora que volveré al futuro sin ti y yo... estaré haya enfre...-

-Enfrentándote a los autómatas, al Emperador, pero sobre todo a...- Azrael no termino lo que iba a decir ya que Birdy lo abrazo con fuerza

-No puedo hacerlo sola… ven conmigo- dijo Birdy llorando rompiendo el abrazo

-No puedo, aún tengo que entregar ese mensaje a Galaxy- dijo Azrael

-Olvida ese mensaje y ven conmigo- dijo Birdy -yo... tengo esa sensación de que algo horrible te va a pasar-

-Descuida… no voy a morir Birdy- dijo Azrael quitándose los lentes mirándola a los ojos -los cuatro estaremos juntos… tú, yo, Dawn… y tu hermano, estaremos todos juntos como lo éramos antes desde niños

-Prométeme que estarás bien y volverás conmigo... pero prométemelo de verdad, no una de tus estúpidas promesas- dijo Birdy, en eso el alicornio comenzó a decirle de nuevo al oído junto con otras palabras de más mientras la pegaso volvía a abrazarlo con fuerza –también… te quiero…-

-Tu amigo estará bien, de eso me encargo yo- dijo Ember llegando haciendo que los dos viajeros se separaran rápidamente

-Ember... no esperaba que estuvieras despierta aun- dijo Azrael poniéndose los lentes

-¿Que se le ofrece capitana?- pregunto Birdy

-Solo vine aquí a tomar aire fresco- dijo Ember mirando la estrella –apropósito… ¿hasta cuándo van a seguir con esta ridícula mentira sobre ustedes?-

-¿De qué está hablando?- pregunto Birdy

-Por favor querida… no mientas, ya se toda la verdad sobre ustedes- dijo Ember quitándole los lentes al alicornio –Trevor…-

-¿Cómo lo…?- pregunto Azrael asustado

-Digamos que soy muy buena observadora- dijo Ember preocupando a los viajeros -no se preocupen, su secreto está a salvo conmigo... no voy a poner en riesgo sus existencia- decía poniéndole los lentes de vuelta

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Birdy

-Solo diré esto… tarde o temprano ese secreto saldrá a la luz... así que es mejor que le cuenten ustedes, que de otras bocas molestas... prométanme que le dirán la verdad a los caballeros... sobre todo tu... Aqua-

-...- la pegaso no decía nada, quedándose muda por un momento –supongo… que tiene razón-

-Hagan lo correcto- dijo Ember regresando al castillo mientras los viajeros se quedaban pensando por un momento lo que sucedió

A la mañana siguiente en casa de Holy Blade

-La maquina esta lista, suban en ella- dijo Discord abordando el ascensor

-Bueno ya es hora- dijo Ignos con unas alforjas junto con su armas al igual que los caballeros

-Antes de que te vayas, ten esto- dijo Twilight dándole un libro café con la cutie mark de Ignos en ella

-Un libro… que bien- dijo Ignos emocionado –mejor dame una píldora para esta resaca que tengo-

-No es un libro cualquiera tonto… es un diario mágico- dijo Twilight enseñándole otro libro igualito al de Ignos -todo lo que escribas me llegara a mí, así estaremos al contacto no importa donde estés…. además me tome las ultimas píldoras y aun no se me quita me resaca-

-Ohh… como lo haces con Sunset Shimmer- dijo Ignos

-Si- dijo Twilight abrazándolo -te veré en el futuro-

-Gracias Twilight-

-Búscame Ignos- dijo Spike

-Así será amigo- dijo el unicornio

-No te metas en problemas, Fast- dijo Rainbow

-Tratare- dijo Ventus –no te lo puedo garantizar-

-Prométeme que cuidaras de Ventus, Birdy-

-Estará en buenos cascos Fluttershy… no dejare que nada le pase, te lo prometo- dijo Birdy abrazándola

-Y Fluu… asegúrate de que el bobo de tu hermano no pierda la casa-

-To vigilare de vez en cuando- dijo Fluttershy

-Regresen pronto para hacerles una fiesta de victoria- dijo Pinkie

-Cuídate cola anillada- dijo Applejack -una deliciosa tarta de manzana te espera al volver-

-La esperare con ansias- dijo Tennessee dándole un beso

-Escúchame bien escuincle, más te vale no causar problemas a mi yo del futuro, ¿quedo claro?, y pórtate bien… es difícil pedir eso- decía Rarity

-Voy a estar bien, Rarity- dijo Rockaid

-Dame un abrazo, enano latoso- dijo Rarity mientras se daban un último abrazo

-Caballeros de la Realeza- decía Celestia quien también se encontraba junto con su hermana y su sobrina -Caballeros solo les diré esto… tengan mucho cuidado, no sabemos que les deparara en el futuro… así que sean fuertes-

-Y tengan cuidado con la oscuridad del futuro, si en verdad derroto a los caballeros del futuro y nos desterró y mataron a nosotras entonces… están enfrentándose con un enemigo muy poderoso- dijo Luna

-Aun no estoy al tanto de todo, pero espero que mi cuñada me lo explique con más calma, ya que se le quite su resaca- decía Cadence, haciendo que Twilight se sonrojara un poco -que el poder legendario los proteja y salven al futuro de las fuerzas del mal-

-Así lo haremos, princesas- dijeron los caballeros al unísono

-Birdy, cuida a estos idiotas por mi ¿quieres?- dijo Ember

-Así será Ember- dijo Birdy -y cuiden a Azrael, es un estúpido pero por favor… que no le pase nada- decía la pegaso abrazando con fuerza al alicornio -te quiero tarado-

-Lo se boba- dijo Azrael mientras la pegaso le daba un beso en la mejilla

-Estarás en buenos cascos, ya veraz nos divertiremos juntos yo y el chiquitín- dijo Holy Blade tomándolo de los hombros -lo llevare a muchas parrandas y nos divertiremos con muchas chicas y...-

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, Holy Blade!- grito Xion –no dejare que influyas a este pobre alicornio- decía dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza

-Última llamada… todos aborden! El expreso Discord partirá muy pronto- dijo Discord vestido de chequeador de boletos de tren

-Caballeros… en marcha!- grito Ventus corriendo al ascensor junto con los demás mientras las manes y princesas se despedían de ellos, mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban

-Abróchense los cinturones… siguiente parada… veinticinco años en el futuro- dijo Discord accionando una palanca el cual el ascensor fue rodeado por magia azul desapareciendo, al instante mientras los ponys se quedaron mirando el lugar donde se fueron

-Buena suerte, caballeros- dijo Twilight mientras miraba el hermoso cielo del amanecer pensando en lo que ocurrirá ahora, o en el futuro

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ hola de nuevo a todos mis queridos lectores, y gracias por acompañarme en este capitulo 20 de esta historia, me pongo a pensar como es que llegamos a esto pero me pongo a pensar tambien en lo que nos falta de leer, ustedes como creen que se desarrollara esta historia?... que papel jugara cada personaje?... o que esperan ver en el futuro?... me encantaria saber que piensan

igualmente agradesco publicamente a todos aquellos que estan leyendo y siguiendo mi histora, por ustedes es que esto tiene exito y me motivan a seguir con esta locura... asi que muchas gracias a todos

bueno... pues he querido hacer algo especial como en el capitulo 10, una pregunta hacia ustedes... para saber su opinion, asi que aqui esta...

 _¿En lugar de las "Pzifers", que nombre le hubieran dado a las armas de las mane y que arma les hubieran dado a cada una?_

es algo que me he estado preguntando y me gustaria saber su opinion, pero les pido que sean especificos y serios ya que estoy pensando en algo especial

bueno... sin mas por el momento me despido de ustedes y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo...

hasta luego...

Atte: Marco Caballero (The Black-Spyro - Ventus Fast)


	21. Futuro perdido

**_*Capitulo 21: Futuro perdido_**

En una hermosa mansión de lujo, siendo custodiado por varios mercenarios, se encontraba un joven pony azul marino, negociando con sus colegas en la sala

-Esa es mi idea… distribuiremos todas las especias en papelerías, herrerías, en los centros comerciales, en restaurantes y cerca de las escuelas… ganaremos montones y montones de dinero con eso cab... seremos los amos- decía Aspros, portando una camisa roja con un saco negro

-Suena una idea muy arriesgada, hermano- decía un joven Deuteros, sentando en una silla, recargando sus patas en la mesa, quien tenía una camisa escocesa y se encontraba tomando unas bebidas

-Piénsalo bien Aspros, como tu experto en finanzas, invertiríamos demasiado de nuestro dinero y podríamos perderlo todo- decía un pony terrenal color café, con crin amarilla, portando un traje de licenciado, su cutie mark eran monedas junto con una caja registradora

-Tu tranquilo y yo nervioso Springold... si queremos ganar más dinero, tenemos que arriesgarnos un poquito- dijo Aspros

-¿Y cómo lo vas a distribuir?- pregunto Deuteros

-Pues con nuestro amiguito el Tuercas- dijo Aspros mirando aquel pony de color salmón, vestido de general de alto rango -o más bien debería decirle… el general tuercas de la división del ejército de Terragrigia-

-Lo que me pides es imposible Aspros, si nos descubren podrían encerrarnos o peor aún... la muerte nos esperaría- decía el tuercas

-¿Estas o no estás conmigo cab...?- decía Aspros enseñándole su arma –piénsalo bien cab… después de todo lo que hice por ti, todo el dinero que tuve que perder al sobornar a todos para que tu subieras de rango-

-Tu sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo- dijo Tuercas nervioso -pero... ¿qué hay de...?-

-Si te refieres a la embajada de cuidad Terragrigia... no les tengas miedo a esos pen...- dijo Deuteros tomándose unos tragos tranquilamente -con darles un dinerito a ellos no dicen ni pio-

-No me refiero a eso Deuteros... me refiero a su jefe, Livingheart… ¿que dirá con todo esto?- decía el Tuercas

-Mira Tuercas… por esta vez no metamos al viejo en esto, Livingheart está fuera de mis planes- dijo Aspros de pronto una yegua color mostaza con crin larga roja carmesí con una línea blanca enroscado con cola de caballo tanto su crin como su cola, portando un vestido azul, llegaba al lugar acompañada de un pequeño potrillo color rojo carmesí y crin mostaza con una línea blanca, en eso la mujer saludaba a Aspros con un beso

-Aspros- decía la yegua

-Cristal… ¿qué haces aquí?, sabes que estoy en horas de trabajo- dijo Aspros

-Hola cof... cof... cof... papa- dijo el pequeño potrillo tosiendo

-Hola Kandor- dijo Aspros acariciándole la cabeza -¿cómo sigues mi hijito?-

-Sigue un poco malo, Aspros- dijo Cristal -el doctor le dio unas pastillas para la tos, pero eso no será suficiente-

-Buscaremos otro doctor, no te preocupes chaparrita… nuestro hijo se curara, es un potrillo fuerte, es un Galaxy, mi sangre corre por sus venas- dijo Aspros

-¿Te pasa algo Cristal?- pregunto Springold

-Mi papá quiere hablar con ustedes- dijo Cristal

-¿Tu papá regreso de su viaje?- comento Deuteros preocupando a los ponys en especial el Tuercas pues este sudaba de miedo

-Está afuera- dijo Livingheart

-Y no esta tan feliz que digamos, tío- dijo el pequeño Kandor

-Carajo- decía Aspros preocupado -Tuercas vete a la recamara y te escondes cab... y no salgas de ahí hasta que yo te lo diga-

-No tienes que repetírmelo dos veces- dijo el Tuercas escondiéndose en una de las habitaciones

-Tu... ve y dile a mi suegro que pase- dijo Aspros a uno de los mercenarios, saliendo y regresando rápidamente, dejando pasar a un pony mayor color mostaza, crin de color negro con unas cuantas canas, con bigote y un poco de barba, era algo robusto, llevaba puesto una camisa azul y una chaqueta de cuero negra con unos lentes negro y sombrero de vaquero, acompañado de cuatro ponys terrenales musculosos color gris al igual que sus crines, portando ballestas en las espaldas y unos sombreros de vaquero color café

-Don Livingheart, bienvenido sea a mi casa... siéntase como en su casa- dijo Aspros saludándolo

-Aspros- dijo el pony, quitándose los lentes, mostrando sus ojos que eran de color morados, como los de su hija -Deuteros, Springold-

-Don Livingheart, señor- decían el pony esmeralda y el pony café al unísono, levantándose de sus lugares, en eso los ponys que estaban armados, comenzaron a retirarse al ver aquel pony terrenal

-Oigan, oigan, oigan… ¿a dónde creen que van?- preguntaba Deuteros -¿quién les dijo que se fueran?-

-Yo se lo ordene, Deuteros- dijo Don sacando un abanó de su chaqueta, haciendo una seña de que se retiraran todos los que estaban presentes -¿algún problema con eso?- decía seriamente

-No señor- dijo Deuteros

-Cristal… llévate a mi nieto y déjame hablar con estos... a solas- dijo Livingheart

-Si padre, vamos Kandor- dijo Cristal llevándose a su hijo

-¿Gusta algo de tomar?- pregunto Springold ofreciéndole un trago, pero el pony terrenal se negó

-Miren… iré directo al grano con ustedes- dijo Livingheart -me están llegando unos rumores de que andan haciendo negocios a mis espaldas queriendo... no se... traicionarme... que tienes a alguien colaborando en el ejercito de Terragrigia y que lo quieren usar para encerrarme o matarme... ¿eso es cierto?-

-Cómo cree suegro... esos son solo chismes de viejas… puros cuentos- dijo Aspros sirviéndose un poco de vino en un vaso, dándole un trago completo

-¿En serio nos cree capaces de traicionarlo?- dijo Deuteros -le hemos mostrado fidelidad absoluta-

-Si es verdad- dijo el pony terrenal, caminando tranquilamente alrededor de ellos, poniéndose su abanó en la boca al hacer eso, uno de sus hombres rápidamente saca un encendedor y le enciende su abanó, comenzando a inhalar un poco de humo para después soltarlo -tal vez sean puros chismes que buscan nada más para perjudicarme con todo lo que yo he logrado-

-Tal vez fueron los Crossheart, quienes andan soltando esos rumores- dijo Aspros -ya sabe cómo son esos cab... lo quieren ver muerto señor-

-No sin antes llevármelos al infierno, Galaxy- dijo Don, mirándolo de frente, aventando humo en su cara -nada más te advierto una cosa Galaxy... si es cierto lo que dicen los chismes... y en serio me quieres traicionar…-

-Que son chismes, Livingheart- dijo Aspros -ya sabe que estoy de su lado… se lo juro por mi madre-

-Te lo advierto Galaxy- dijo Don mirándolo de frente -aunque estés casado con mi hija y seamos familia, eso no significa que te de un tiro en la cabeza... traicióname y te mato pend... así de simple-

-¿En serio sería capaz de matar al esposo de su hija y al padre de su nieto?- dijo Aspros

-No me salgas con esos sermones, porque no te quedan- dijo Livingheart -en vez de estar haciendo negocios y traicionarme por la espalda, deberías de buscar a un médico que pueda ayudar en la enfermedad de tu hijo… maldito irresponsable... el pobre está sufriendo-

-Aspros esta en eso, y es un buen padre...- dijo Deuteros enojándose, acercándosele, pero los guaruras del Don no lo dejaban pasar, ya que lo amenazaban con un cuchillo

-Controla a tu hermano cab... ¿qué? no tienes los suficientes huevos como para decirme algo- dijo Don

-Mi hijo tiene un enfermedad en la sangre, ¿que esperaba suegro?... no es fácil encontrar un médico que pueda encargarse de eso- decía Aspros enojándose, queriendo decir algo, pero los dos guardias que lo cuidaban lo detenían a la fuerza

-Pues has lo que sea necesario… consíguete una bruja, un ermitaño, un alquimista, lo que sea pero quiero progresos... porque si se muere mi nieto... óyeme bien pedazo de animal... te hare la vida imposible, Galaxy- dijo el pony dándole una bofetada -¿quedo claro?-

-Si... señor- dijo Aspros mientras los corceles lo liberaban

-Quedas advertido- dijo Don, yéndose seguido de sus guaruras

-chin... madre, no soporto a ese viejo- dijo Aspros enojado pateando las cosas

-Ese tipo sí que da miedo- dijo el Tuercas reuniéndose

-Livingheart es uno de los traficantes más respetados y temidos- dijo Springold

-Yo debería ser temido y no ese pin… viejo de mierda- dijo Aspros

-No te enojes carnal, así es el viejo- dijo Deuteros –sabíamos las consecuencias que íbamos al tener al trabajar con el-

-Lárguense… quiero estar solo- dijo Aspros dándoles la espalda

-Ya lo oyeron, vámonos- dijo Deuteros, llevándose a sus socios lejos, dejando al pony terrenal solo, sentándose en una silla, agarrando la botella dándole varios tragos

-tengo que hacer algo para curar a mi hijo y llevar mis negocios al cielo para asi ya no tener que seguir ordenes de Livingheart... y actuar por mi cuenta- dijo Aspros

-Quizás… yo pueda ayudarte con eso- decía una voz misteriosa

-¿Quien dijo eso?- pregunto Aspros, buscando pero no había nadie -muéstrate cab...- decía levantándose de la silla, comenzando a buscarlo, en eso una figura encapuchada aparecía de la nada frente a él, tenía una gabardina negra en todo su cuerpo, cubriéndolo por completo, sobre todo en la cara -¿quién eres...?- decía amenazándolo con un machete

-Baja esas arma no vengo a lastimarte... al contrario quiero ayudar- dijo la figura misteriosa agarrando una botella de whisky, sirviéndose en un vaso

-¿Que eres tú?- pregunto Aspros

-Digamos que soy alguien que te ha estado observando desde hace tiempo... me canse de verte, así que vine a resolver tus problemas- decía el encapuchado

-¿De qué hablas?… yo no tengo ningún problema- dijo Aspros -¿quién eres tú?... dímelo antes de que llame a mis hombres y te hagan pedazos-

-Soy un amigo que viene a solucionar tus problemas- dijo el encapuchado dándole un trago a su vaso –ayudándote con tus problemas laborales y familiares-

-¿Eres doctor?- pregunto Aspros

-Un alquimista- dijo la figura misteriosa dándole otro sorbo

-¿Puedes curar a mi hijo?- pregunto Aspros

-Puedo ayudarte a que se sienta mejor… pero curarlo... me es imposible, eso tendrás que hacerlo tu mi amigo y para hacerlo necesitas poder- decía la figura dándole la espalda

-¿Poder?- pregunto Aspros

-El poder es una llave que te lleva a muchas puertas, muchas opciones, rutas diferentes... tú tienes el potencial para esto, pero te hace falta aprender y yo puedo enseñarte... puedo convertirte en el mejor traficante que haya existido, serás el más peligroso y temido que haya existido- dijo el encapuchado

-Si... eso es… lo que quiero- dijo Aspros sin dejar de ver aquella misteriosa figura -poder absoluto-

-Con ese poder puedes hacer lo que sea, incluso salvar a tu hijo de las garras de la muerte- dijo la figura misteriosa

-Quiero que Kandor viva… que sigas mis pasos, que sea mi futuro heredero- dijo Aspros –enséñame como-

-Cuidado con lo que pides Galaxy, si no aprendes a controlar ese poder terribles consecuencias vas a tener- dijo la figura misteriosa, destrozando el vaso con el casco izquierdo

-Hare lo que sea con tal de que Livingheart deje de tratarme como su juguetito para toda la vida, haciéndome pedazos para después tirarme a la basura... ¿cuánto dinero costara todo esto?- pregunto Galaxy

-El dinero lo vemos después, ahora…- decía el encapuchado invocando un pergamino mágico junto con un pluma y un frasco de tinta roja -firma aquí y tus problemas se irán-

-Si firmo... ¿me darás ese poder?- dijo Aspros muy pensativo

-Te daré las herramientas para que formes tu propio poder- dijo el encapuchado, así que el pony terrenal azul, agarra la pluma, moja la punta en el tintero, comenzando a firmar en rojo

-Más vale que sepas lo que estás haciendo- comento Aspros

-Amigo mío… no te arrepentirás- dijo la figura encapuchada estrechando cascos mientras el lugar comenzaba a iluminarse

En una habitación de algún lugar

-Carajo- decía el Kirin azul despertando, estando en una cama desnudo -¿por qué esta tan iluminado el lugar?- Aspros se tallo los ojos viendo que no estaba en su casa -¿porque estoy aquí?- en eso el Kirin azul comenzó a escuchar una música hermosa de alguna parte, así que el alterado se levanta de la cama, comenzado a revisar de donde provenía ese bello sonido, al salir de la habitación vio a una yegua tocando el piano, así que Galaxy bajo las escaleras sin que hiciera ruido, acercándose más a aquella hermosa criatura, que no paraba de tocar el piano, sin darse cuenta que aquel criminal lo estaba acechando -que bien tocas- decía el Kirin abrazando con fuerza a la yegua asustándola un poco, dándole besitos y caricias en todo su cuerpo

-jajaja... buenos días- decía Rara quien traía la camisa del Kirin, dejándose recibir por aquellas caricias que el alterado le daba -¿y cómo amaneció mi ángel guardián?-

-De maravilla... anoche me llevaste a las estrellas- dijo el Kirin, besándola en los labios -aparte de cantar bien, lo haces bien en la cama, mi reina-

-Señor Aspros… me hace sonrojar- dijo Rara con la cara roja, mientras el Kirin le desabrochaba la camisa lentamente, acariciando su pecho con ternura, excitando un poco a la yegua mientras seguía tocando el piano -solo comimos bebimos y tuvimos sexo… es común entre las especies que hagan eso -

-Hicimos el amor mi reina, o me vas a decir que no te gusto- dijo Aspros acariciando sus cascos

-Admito que fue excitante... pero no había amor querido- dijo Rara dándole un beso en la mejilla, sin dejar de tocar el piano -disfrute la noche contigo, pero hasta ahí... déjame disfrutar mis días de soltera tranquilamente-

-Así me gustan las mujeres, que sean sinceras y digan que no hubo amor… eso me excita- dijo Aspros tocando unas cuantas teclas del piano -pero no significa que podamos repetirlo de nuevo- decía el Kirin en tono coqueto

-Depende… si no estás disponible para otras yeguas- dijo Rara

-Soy un hombre de una sola yegua- dijo Aspros

-Jajaja… apuesto que le has de decir eso a todas las yeguas con las que te acuestas- dijo Rara riéndose con el -seamos sinceros Aspros, tu eres de esos que les encanta tener muchas mujeres y se ha acostado con ellas… y ha adquirido mucha experiencia y me lo ha demostrado durante nuestra sesión intima de anoche-

-No puedo evitarlo, soy todo un querubín- dijo Aspros presumiéndole

-Por cierto... tu aparato ese, estaba suene y suene desde que te puse las baterías- comento Rara

-¿Mi aparato?- el Kirin se despegó de ella y se fue a donde estaba su transmisor, que estaba sonando -por favor que no sea Selina, por favor que no sea Selina, por favor que no sea Selina... yo aquí, tu haya- contestaba el transmisor

-"Hola papa"- respondía Kandor, mientras el Kirin sentía que liberaba su espíritu

-Hola mijo… ¿que se te ofrece?- pregunto Aspros

-"Pues estaba preocupado por ti, ya que anoche no llegaste y estaba buscándote"- decía Kandor

-Estoy bien no te preocupes, el imbécil de tu tío me abandono por una pu..., por suerte pude encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche- dijo Aspros mirando a la cantante quien seguía practicando con el piano

-"¿Dónde andas para recogerte?"- dijo Kandor

-Te veré en los estudios de Applewood en... diez... no, quince minutos- dijo Aspros -quince minutos ni un minuto tarde… yo también te quiero hijo bye-

-¿Todo en orden?- pregunto Rara

-Cosas del trabajo... pero si, por desgracias me tengo que ir- dijo el Kirin acercándose a la yegua

-Me imagino que quieres tu camisa- dijo Rara deteniendo su práctica, acercándose

-Si… pero antes- el Kirin comenzó a besarla sentándola en las teclas del piano –quiero otra ronda contigo primor- mientras la cantante sonreía, volviendo a besarse

Mientras tanto en la casa de Holy Blade

-¿Saben algo?... siempre me había imaginado como sería el futuro dentro de veinticinco años- decía Cadence quien estaba con las otras princesas y con Holy Blade sentadas en una mesa, discutiendo sobre lo que pasara en veinticinco años -nunca creí que fuera a acabar en desgracia-

-Por eso Twilight decidió enviar a los caballeros al futuro a detener esta oscuridad- dijo Celestia

-Aunque vayan el día D. ocurrirá- dijo Luna

-Sí, pero no tenemos idea como ocurrió este supuesto día D.- dijo Holy Blade

-¿Tienes alguna idea Twilight Sparkle?- pregunto Celestia

-No puedo pensar con esta resaca que tengo- dijo Twilight sintiendo migraña por lo del otro día

-Beba este té que le hice, princesa- dijo Kasidi, trayéndole una taza con té caliente, la alicornio sin pensarlo dos veces toma la taza con su magia dando un trago hasta el fondo

-Wooow… mi migraña, se fue... ¿qué me distes Kasidi?- pregunto la alicornio

-Secretos de mi familia- dijo la criada sonriéndole mientras se iba

-¿Que haría yo sin ella?… no se lo vayan a decir a Xion- dijo Holy Blade

-Tu secreto está a salvo con nosotras, Holy Blade- dijo Celestia mientras las princesas dieron una risa leve

-Tu casa esta divina, Holy Blade- dijo Cadence

-Gracias… ¿qué puedo decir?, con esfuerzo y dedicación todo se puede- dijo el alicornio de presumido

-No lograras nada… la perra está casada- dijo Ember caminando como si nada -y puedes conseguirte algo mucho mejor que eso-

-Al menos yo soy felizmente casada- dijo Cadence -tu nunca tendrás nada con esos horribles gustos sexuales que tienes-

-Cada quien tiene sus gustos mi reina- dijo Ember acercándose a la criada frotando cariñosamente su cara con la de ella -soy como soy y eso es lo que les encantan a mis fans-

-En eso estamos de acuerdo- comento Holy Blade

-Soy un espíritu libre, jamás me veras en un altar- dijo Ember -y mucho menos con un bobo que te da cinco segundos de placer-

-Es tu estudiante- dijo Cadence

-Lo era… hasta que se casó contigo y lo convertiste en un imbécil, golfa- dijo Ember haciendo enojar a la alicornio del amor

-Hija de perra!- grito Cadence abalanzándose sobre ella, comenzando a darse de golpes otra vez mientras las princesas ponían sus cascos en su cara, mientras Holy y Kasidi seguían observando cómo se daban en la madre ambas yeguas, hasta que la sirvienta quería hablar pero Celestia se les adelanto

-Así son… no te preocupes Kasidi- dijo Celestia mientras Holy Blade no paraba de verlas comenzando a levantarse sus alas de golpes sorprendiendo a las princesas

-¿Qué?... solo estiro mis alas… mal pensadas estas- dijo el alicornio sin dejar de ver a las yeguas que estaban en el suelo

-Espero que Ignos y los demás caballeros les estén yendo bien en el futuro- dijo Twilight pensando en su caballeros

Equestria veinticinco años en el futuro, en una tierra desolada sucumbida por el caos, un ascensor mágico aparece en medio de la nada

-Llegamos a su destino… la Equestria de veinticinco años- decía Discord saliendo del ascensor junto con los demás -¿que les parece?-

-Hogar… dulce hogar…- dijo Birdy con sarcasmo

-No hay día, no hay noche, solo veo oscuridad total… este lugar no está hecho como para vacacionar- comento Ignos

-Estamos aquí para trabajar, no para estar de holgazán, estúpido- dijo Ventus dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-¿Y si mejor viajamos en el tiempo al pasado y evitamos que Ventus haya sido concedido?, apuesto que las cosas podría ser mejor- dijo Ignos

-Que te calles!- grito Ventus dándole otro golpe en la cabeza

-Bueno Birdy… ¿qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto Tennessee

-Lo primero sería ir a la base de la resistencia- comento la pegaso de crin rubia –ahí le explicaremos a Twilight lo que paso-

-Llévanos haya niña- dijo Ventus

-Síganme es por...- de pronto la pulsera de la viajera comenzó a sonar

-Niña… tu pulsera- dijo Discord en eso Birdy acciona un botón y hace aparece una pantalla mágica el cual se mostraba mucha interferencia

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Rockaid

-Creo… que estoy recibiendo un mensaje- dijo Birdy buscando la señal -y no es un mensaje cualquiera... es una llamada de alerta-

-¿Llamada de alerta?... ¿de quién?- pregunto Ventus

-Estoy investigando... tendré que deshacerme de toda esta interferencia- decía Birdy ajustando el audio -no puedo hacerlo-

-Déjame a mí- dijo Rockaid sacando un desarmador, moviéndole a la pulsera, escuchándose finalmente el mensaje

-Ya quedo- dijo Ignos mientras los ponys y draconecus comenzaron a escuchar -incluso tenemos una imagen-

-"Hola... hay alguien... por favor escúchenme... hay alguien ahí, por favor escuchen es un mensaje urgente"- se veía una imagen con una figura en ella, que se escuchaba pero con interferencia el cual no se sabía quién era

-Esa voz- dijo Ignos sorprendiéndose

-No puede ser ella- comento Tennessee mientras el enano ajustaba la imagen de la pulsera de la pegaso, mostrándose a una alicornio morada con un uniforme negro con gorra de capitana

-Es Twilight!- dijo Ventus sorprendiéndose

-Princesa!- dijo Birdy también sorprendida

-"Si alguien puede escucharme tengo un mensaje de suma importancia para todo aquel que siga con vida y libre"- decía Twilight decaída y preocupada sin algún sentido de vivir -"a todo aquel que tenga oportunidad de moverse háganlo... pero no regresen... repito no regresen, vayan a otros reinos a...- la imagen volvía a tener interferencia

-Ajústalo enano- dijo Ventus

-En eso estoy Ven- dijo Rockaid arreglando la imagen

-"a donde sea pero no regresen..."- en eso los ponys comenzaron a escuchar unos ruidos, viendo que la alicornio comenzaba a preocuparse -"no puede ser, llegaron más rápido de lo que pensé... repito no vuelvan, abandonen el reino... lamento decirle que con todo mi corazón... pero ya no hay esperanza alguna para Equestria y temo que los demás reinos sufrirán el mismo destino"- unas pisadas se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes asustando a la yegua -"ya no hay nada más que podamos hacer... las princesas fueron desterradas, mis amigas fueron capturadas... y los caballeros reales han sido asesinados uno por uno...- la imagen volvía a perderse pero Rockaid la ajustaba arreglándola un poco -"el Emperador a ganado, Equestria ha caído en su poder y ya no hay nada que podamos hacer... tengo miedo… el me está buscando y ya sabe que estoy aquí... y no puedo enfrentarlo sola"-

-La señal se hace cada vez más difícil- dijo Rockaid ajustándola

-"Desde ese hecho que ocasiono todo él, se ha hecho más fuerte"- la imagen volvía a perderse

-¿Ese hecho?- pregunto Ventus

-Debe referirse al día D.- dijo Birdy mientras la señal regresaba

-"Mis amigas aun confían en mi para que las rescate y encuentre un modo de derrotarlo, no puedo rendirme, debo seguir adelante a pesar de las dificultades, eso fue lo que los muchachos me enseñaron y ellos mismos lo demostraron entregando su vida por salvarme"- decía Twilight limpiándose las lágrimas, poniéndose seria

-Se refiere a nosotros- dijo Tennessee sorprendido al igual que los demás

-"Debo seguir adelante… por ellos"- dijo Twilight muy segura de sí mismas, en eso escucharon como unos rugidos, y una pisadas metálicas comenzaron a escucharse

-"Ahí está"- decía una voz metalizada

-"Tras ella"- decía otra voz

-"Groooarrrr"- rugía otra voz

-¿Qué es eso que se escucha?- pregunto Ignos

-Son autómatas- dijo Birdy preocupada mientras la señal se iba

-"Ya están aquí... no me rendiré"- dijo Twilight mientras la señal se iba cada vez más y la imagen se distorsionaba -"buscare un modo de acabar con ese tirano... repito no regresen a Equestria... que tengan suerte y que los ancestros los cuiden... o mejor dicho que nos cuiden a todos"- de repente un fuerte golpe hubo y la alicornio comenzó a correr mientras la puerta se derribaba y tres figuras mecánicas grandes y bípedas entraban asustando a los caballeros

-Hijos de yegua…. ¿qué es eso?- grito Rockaid asustado

-Son enormes- dijo Tennessee

-Esos son los autómatas- dijo Birdy mientras veía como la cámara se caía, viendo como las figura mecánicas caminaban, persiguiendo a la alicornio mientras la imagen se perdía

-Y así es como comienza el epilogo de la anterior historia…- decía Discord

-Twilight, Twilight!- grito Ignos preocupado -tenemos que ir a ayudarla-

-Tengo la señal… no esta tan lejos, está en un pequeño pueblo abandonado- dijo Birdy

-Caballeros… tenemos trabajo que hacer, en marcha- dijo Ventus quitándose sus alforjas al igual que los demás

-Discord cuida nuestras cosas y vigila la máquina- dijo Ignos

-Vayan- dijo el draconecus mientras los ponys golpearon su hombreras, invocando sus armaduras, comenzando a galopar y volar para lo que tienen alas, dejando al señor del caos

En un pueblo en ruinas abandonado

-Por aquí princesa, rápido- dijo una yegua con alas y cuerno con una armadura de cristal, que protegía su cara sin saber quién era, volando con la princesa -fue una loca idea hacer ese mensaje-

-Tenía que hacerlo- dijo Twilight -los demás reinos tienen que prepararse para lo que viene... ¿contactaste a tu equipo?-

-No deben tardar en llegar- dijo la alicornio, en eso unas ráfagas de energía comenzaron a atacar a las yeguas, las ponys voltearon y vieron a los tres autómatas en el aire atacándolas mientras abrían sus cabezas, atacando con sus ráfagas de energía

-Nos encontraron!- decía la princesa

-Te protegeré- dijo la alicornio invocando un escudo mágico, protegiéndose tanto ella como a la princesa, de los tres atacantes mientras eran lanzadas al suelo formándose una cortina de humo -cof... cof... princesa ¿está bien?-

-Si- dijo Twilight mientras veía como los autómatas aterrizaban cerca de ellas -malditas bestias sin mente!- gritaba la alicornio morada formando una garra mágica en su casco, volando contra autómata, golpeándolo en el pecho, los otros dos formaron unas cuchillas en sus brazos para atacarla pero aparecieron unas manos mágicas de color amarillo, apresándolos

-No la toquen bestias estúpidas!- dijo la alicornio quien era la que lanzo ese hechizo desde su cuerno, estrellándolos entre sí, pero los autómatas se liberaron de su prisión, comenzando a atacar a la alicornio pero esta esquivaba los ataques, hasta que uno termino por golpearle en la cara el cual destrozo su casco, mandándolo contra una casa, derrumbándose al instante

-Flurry!- grito Twilight mientras le daba un colazo en la cara al autómata, cayendo al suelo, rápidamente aquella alicornio salió de los escombros mostrando su cara de color rosa con crin morada larga con líneas verde azulado

-Estoy bien, tía- dijo Flurry Heart enojada, lanzando varios puños mágicos de su cuerno, lanzando a los dos autómatas contra el suelo mientras su tía se reunía con ella -debemos irnos antes de que se recuperen-

-Groooooaarrrr- los tres autómatas se levantan enojados, seguido de comenzar a auto repararse, en eso unos misiles aparecieron de la nada, golpeando a los tres robot, dejándolos atontados, las alicornios voltearon y vieron un vehículo todo terreno llegando, las compuertas se abrían saliendo de ahí tres yeguas con unos trajes y chalecos color negro y cascos que cubrían su cara

-Tomen esto basuras mecánicas- dijo la yegua que era una pegaso disparando una bazuca, golpeando al autómata quien iba atacarlas

-No toquen a nuestras princesas!- decía la otra yegua que era una pony terrenal lanzando unos dispositivos que terminaron pegados en el cuerpo del otro autómata el cual al contacto con ellos explotaban dañándolos

-O se las verán con nosotras- dijo la otra yegua que era una unicornio disparando desde un arco una flecha el cual se desprendía la punta formando una red eléctrica, apresando al otro autómata siendo electrocutado, quedando de rodillas

-Ya era hora de que llegaran- dijo Flurry feliz de verlas reuniéndose con ellas junto con Twilight

-Tuvimos problemas en el camino, paro ya estamos aquí comandante- respondía la pony terrenal

-Suban al vehículo y vámonos- decía la pegaso cuando de pronto el vehículo fue destruido, volando en mil pedazos, sorprendiendo a las yeguas

-¿Que carajos?- decía la unicornio, en eso ven un portal oscuro, apareciendo frente a las ponys un pegaso con alas metálicas con detalles de color rojo en ella, llevaba puesto una gabardina negra con unas manchas con líneas moradas, tanto en su pecho como su espalda llevaba una insignia que era una pluma blanca ensangrentada, su cara no se veía, puesto que tenía una capucha en ella y una máscara negra con la forma de demonio con ojos rojos que brillaban intensamente

-Princesa Twilight Sparkle, venga conmigo… El Emperador solicita de su presencia en su palacio- decía aquel pegaso oscuro con una voz distorsionada extendiendo su casco

-¿Y si no quiero?- dijo Twilight, en eso lo ojos de aquel pegaso brillaron mientras los autómatas se levantaban ya auto reparados golpeando a las yeguas con ráfagas de energías –chicas!-

-Si no lo hace sus amigas morirán- dijo el pegaso acercándose a la princesa de la amistad

-Deja en paz a mi tía... traidor!- grito Flurry disparando de su cuerno una bola de energía amarilla pero el pegaso detiene el ataque con su casco derecho como si nada

-No te metas en esto- dijo aquel misterioso ser volando hacia la alicornio, golpeándola en el estómago sacándole algo de sangre

-Flurry!- grito Twilight

-Princesas…- decían las yeguas queriendo, ayudarla pero los autómatas se ponían enfrente de ellas, impidiendo que las ayuden

-Veo que no me dejas otra opción- dijo el pegaso acercándose a Flurry -tendré que matarlas para que vengas conmigo- decía el pony preparándose para darle el golpe final, atacándola mientras la alicornio y las demás yeguas gritaban

-Noooo!- grito Twilight, de pronto alguien aparece protegiendo a la alicornio era un pegaso con una armadura mágica protegiéndola con sus keyblades

-A esta yegua nadie la toca!- grito Ventus golpeando aquel pegaso en la cara quien estaba a punto de caer al suelo pero este se recupera haciendo una pirueta con sus cascos

-Es… imposible…- decía el pegaso demonio impactado por lo que veía al igual que las demás yeguas en especial Twilight

-¿Ven..?.- dijo Twilight

-Y no es el único princesa- dijo Ignos apareciendo mágicamente congelando a un autómata con su cruz de combate

-Ig... nos- decía la alicornio de la amistad totalmente sorprendida

-A ver robot estúpidos, con nuestra princesa nadie se mete- dijo desde un tejado un vaquero disparando con su bastón revolver

-Tenne...ssee…- decía la alicornio de la amistad sin poder creerlo, en eso alguien disparaba unas flechas mágicas dándole en la espalda del otro autómata, haciéndole daño mientras se arrodillaba, un pequeño potrillo corría en su espalda, en ella separando su arco convirtiéndolo en sables, enterrándolas en la cabeza del robot

-Para ser un robot eres demasiado feo- dijo Rockaid

-Enano…- dijo Twilight

-Hola nena- dijo Ignos acercándose a ella para saludarla –volvimos…- al decir eso la alicornio se desmayó al instante pero Ignos la agarra antes de caer en el suelo –Twilight…- dijo el unicornio aventándole algo de aire

-Bien hecho idiota… la matates- dijo Rockaid

-No era mi intención... no quería asustara, lo juro- dijo Ignos, en eso uno de los soldados de Flurry la examinaba

-Tranquilo, esta inconsciente- dijo la pony terrenal

-Es increíble- dijo Flurry sin poder creerlo

-Creí que habían muerto- decía la unicornio ayudando a levantar a Flurry

-¿Cómo es posible?- pregunto la pegaso

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, tenemos irnos de aquí- dijo Birdy llegando -pero ya!- gritaba ella

-Vámonos- dijo la pony terrenal yéndose -contacta a la resistencia, necesitamos su ayuda-

-De acuerdo- dijo la pegaso activando una señal de su traje

-Yo me llevare a Twilight- dijo Birdy, en eso el autómata que estaba congelado escapo de su prisión

-Hazlo yo me ocupo de el- dijo Ignos dándole un latigazo en la cara, tumbándolo mientras la pegaso se llevaba a Twilight

-Supongo que quieres pelear- dijo el pegaso encapuchado viendo a Ventus en posición de combate

-Me leíste la mente- dijo Ventus desenfundando sus armas

-No sé cómo volvieron a la vida, pero volverán de donde vinieron- el pegaso comenzó a concentra su poder en su casco invocando una llave espada, su arma era predominantemente de color negro en diferentes zonas y está decorada con formas elaboradas, con hojas, la punta del arma parece ser un cronómetro, mientras que los dientes son picos en forma de diamante que están conectados por una estructura de banda negra similar al diseño sobre la base de la aguja superior de un rascacielos, el llavero comparte el tema de tiempo representado en la hoja, como el encanto en el llavero que parece ser un reloj de arena, la hoja cuenta con un brillo omnipresente de color cían hecho de energía

-¿De modo que tienes una llave espada?... esto se pone interesante- dijo Ventus emocionado

-Wooow… una espada muy futurista- dijo Tennessee

-¿Porque tú no tienes un arma así?- comento Ignos

-Cállate!- grito Ventus

-Autómatas… elimínelos- dijo el pegaso sombrío mientras los autómatas rugían

-Adaptar- en eso los tres autómatas comenzaron a cambiar de forma uno de diamante, el otro de madera, y el ultimo de fuego-

-Mierda- dijeron los tres caballeros, comenzando a atacar a los robots, Tennessee atacaba al de madera quien lo atacaba con raíces intentando apresarlo pero por la destreza que tenía no podía atraparlo

-Yeehhaaaa!- Tennessee disparo con su bastón destruyendo las raíces que lanzaba el robot

-Vamos imbécil… suéltame todo el calor que tengas- Ignos concentro la cadena de la cruz lanzando latigazos de hielo al robot quien este se protegía lanzando bolas de fuego a la vez pero Ignos se cubría con sus cascos volviendo a dar de latigazos

-Eliminar- el autómata de diamante formaba una cuchilla en su brazo derecho comenzando a atacarlo

-Te hare pedazos hijo de yegua!- decía el potrillo defendiéndose con sus sables mientras lo golpeaba con su cuerpo haciéndolo retroceder –au, au, au, au- los cascos del enano se hicieron rojos por haberlo golpeado tanto -se ve que tienes los diamantes de los buenos- dijo Rockaid

-Aaaaahhh- el pegaso encapuchado comenzó a atacar a Ventus con su llave espada de energia con sus movimientos, aun así Ventus no se dejaba y contraatacaba con sus armas legendarias

-No peleas tan mal- dijo Ventus agachándose, golpeándolo en las piernas, haciendo que cayera, pero rápidamente el encapuchado extiende sus alas y lo golpea con ellas haciéndolo retroceder

-¿Qué te parece esto?- el pegaso lanzaba cortes mágicos color azul al pegaso, pero Ventus lo golpeaba dispersando los ataques en diferentes partes del pueblo, acto seguido lanza su llave espada en contra del pegaso quien este rápido lo esquiva viendo como el arma dejaba un corte en la tierra

-Ja… también puedo hacer eso- Ventus arrojo sus armas golpeando muchas veces al pegaso, mientras regresaban las armas a su portador este corría para volver atacarlo, pero en ese momento vio como el arma del pegaso se dirigía a el así que se agacha en el último momento mientras el arma cortaba un poco de su cabello acto seguido el pegaso sombrío lo toma de la empuñadura queriendo partirlo por la mitad, Ventus ve eso y se mueve a un lado esquivando el ataque -eres demasiado lento…-

-No has visto nada- el pegaso comienza a formar un látigo de energía azul

-Oye Ventus… ¿porque tus keyblades no pueden hacer eso?- pregunto Rockaid viendo eso mientras disparaba al autómata

-Cállate y concéntrate en tu pelea!- grito Ventus, aquel encapuchado lo atacaba velozmente cambiante su estilo de combate pero el pegaso aun así no se deja y contratacaba -aún sigo siento más rápido- grito el pegaso rojo chocando sus armas, convirtiendo esta lucha en un forcejeo -un momento…- el pegaso rojo comenzó a ver la insignia que tenía en su pecho -el símbolo de la pluma y la sangre... no puede ser... ¿eres un miembro de la organización Blood Crey?- el pegaso oscuro le da un cabezazo para después apresar a Ventus del cuello, comenzando a asfixiarlo, estampándolo varias veces contra el suelo

-Te descuidaste- dijo el pegaso encapuchado, volviéndolo a levantar estrellándolo contra unas casas sin soltarlo

-Veo que tienes tus truquitos…- dijo Ventus levantándose –chicos… creo que voy a necesitar de su ayuda-

-Tenemos nuestros propios problemas- dijo Ignos esquivando las garras calientes del autómata mas las bolas de fuego que lanzaba

-Estos tipos sí que aguantan- dijo Tennessee golpeando al de madera con su arma pero el autómata estira su brazos atrapándolo, lanzándolo al aire, a su vez lanzaba espinas de madera -eso sí que no- el vaquero dispara destruyendo todas las espinas, dañando incluso al autómata de madera pero aquel vuelve a estirar su brazo atrapándolo -carajo- decía el vaquero tratando de escapar

-Esos es porque se adaptan al combate, entre más tiempo pasen peleando con ellos les están enseñando a como matarlos!- dijo Birdy regresando con ellos

-¿Y cómo los derrotas?- pregunto Ignos invocando cruces de hielo, lanzándolas al de fuego

-No sabemos, aun no encontramos su punto débil- dijo Birdy -lo siento chicos… esas cosas por más que les hagas daño se regeneran-

-Entonces tenemos que buscar alguna debilidad- dijo Rockaid dándole en las patas, haciendo que se arrodille, lanzándole una flecha en la cara

-Grooaaarr- el autómata de diamante rugía mientras su pecho comenzaba a brillar

-Interesante…- dijo Rockaid observando eso, transformando su arco en una lanza de doble filo, concentrando poder en ella

-Grooaar- el autómata de diamante corría hacia el enano, formando garras en sus manos, preparando para atacarlo

-Enano… ¿qué haces?- pregunto Birdy preocupada

-Confía en mi- dijo Rockaid mientras el autómata se preparaba para darle su final, atacándolo con sus garras así que Rockaid se agacha y rueda -aaaaahhh- el enano gritaba, enterrando su lanza en el pecho del autómata, provocando que este gritara de dolor

-Grooaaaarrr- el autómata se quita de él mientras un líquido viscoso y negro con rojo salía de él, haciendo que regresara a la normalidad –noooo-

-Adoro mi trabajo- dijo Rockaid saltando hacia él, cortándole la cabeza al robot, saliéndole un chorro de esa sustancia, manchándose el enano –guacala… aceite-

-¿Lo consiguió?- dijo Birdy sorprendida

-Así se hace, enano- dijo Ignos pasando debajo de las piernas de su autómata, dándole un latigazo en la espalda sorprendiendo a la pegaso

-No puede ser... lo logro- decía Birdy sin poder creerlo -derrotaron a un autómata-

-Cuando más peleas son resistentes, pero si atacas con todas sus fuerzas en un solo punto estas cosas son inútiles- dijo Rockaid

-Como Paint lo dijo una vez… todo monstro invencible tiene una debilidad, nada más hay que encontrarla- dijo Tennesse disparando en la mano del autómata, destrozándola, escapando de su atacante mientras este estaba de espaldas concentrando magia en su arma

-Grooaaar- el autómata se preparaba para volver a atacarlo con su otra mano pero el vaquero voltea rápidamente

-Fin del juego, muñeco- dijo Tennessee disparando un proyectil mágico el cual le atravesó la otra mano y el pecho dejándole un hueco enorme, regresando a la normalidad y cayendo al suelo sin vida

-Es mi turno- dijo Ignos concentrando magia en su arma, girando rápidamente, golpeando al autómata hasta dejarlo congelado completamente, sin poder atacar mientras rugía -como dicen en mi país- dijo Ignos invocando su estaca que tenía en el cuerpo de la cruz -hasta la vista, baby- el unicornio salto y le enterró la estaca en el pecho

-Grooaarrr- el autómata regresaba a la normalidad mientras la mitad de su cuerpo volaba en miles de pedacitos, manchándose de aquella sustancia –genial… y acababa de pulir mi armadura- dijo Ignos

-Así se hace amigos- dijo Birdy brincando de alegría

-¿Pudieron derrotarlos?... es imposible- dijo el pegaso mientras tenia apresado al pegaso rojo en su cuello

-Nada es imposible para nosotros- dijo Ventus lanzándole una de sus llaves, golpeándolo en la cabeza, logrando quitarse el látigo del cuello –quizás nuestros yo del futuro los derrotaron fácilmente, pero nosotros los del pasado somos diferentes- dijo Ventus atacando sin piedad al pegaso quien se protegía con su espada

-¿Del pasado?- dijo el pegaso, estando de nuevo en un forcejeo de armas

-Dime una cosa... ¿porque tienes el símbolo de la pluma ensangrentada?... ¿quién eres?... ¿eres acaso algún miembro de la organización que no haya conocido?- preguntaba Ventus

-Ya deberías saberlo- decía el pegaso seriamente -soy... tu-

-¿Eres... yo?- preguntaba Ventus confundido

-So soy... Red Demon- dijo el pegaso sombrío presentándose

-¿Red Demon?- dijo Ventus mientras el pegaso oscuro le lanzaba un impulso mágico con su casco izquierdo, seguido de una ráfaga de rayos provenientes de su casco derecho, pero Ventus rápidamente se protege con su espada de recuerdos lejanos

-Ventus- dijo Ignos llegando con Rockaid, Tennessee y Birdy, asi que rápidamente Red Demon desaparece su arma y deja de atacarlo

-Terminaremos esta pelea en otra ocasión- dijo Red Demon desvaneciéndose mágicamente

-Oye espera… ¿cómo que eres Red Demon?, escúchame!- gritaba Ventus pero era muy tarde el pegaso de alas metálicas había desaparecido -se fue- en eso sus compañeros se reunieron con el desactivando sus armaduras

-¿Todos están bien?- pregunto Ignos

-Si… por ahora- dijo Tennessee

-Señor Ventus… ¿qué le ocurre?- pregunto Birdy preocupada por el pegaso

-dime una cosa niña… ¿de dónde salió ese tipo?- pregunto Ventus -¿y porque...?-

-¿Por qué se hace llamar Red Demon?- decía una voz, los caballeros voltearon y vieron a Twilight llegando con Flurry y aquellas soldados -es uno de los secuaces del Emperador-

-No puede ser... ¿cómo es posible que este se haga llamar Red Demon?... si yo soy Red Demon, ¿que alguien me explique?- preguntaba Ventus

-Antes que nada… quiero decirles algo- dijo Twilight muy seria, en eso con su magia agarra a los cuatro abrazándolos con fuerza -de verdad son ustedes... si lo son... creí que ya no los vería nunca más- decía la princesa de la amistad llorando -no tienen idea de la falta que me hacían-

-No llores Twilight… no me gusta verte así- dijo Ignos todo triste consolándola

-No te nos vayas a desmayar de nuevo- dijo Rockaid dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Pobre princesa, debió haber sido difícil para ti, lidiar con todo esto- dijo Tennessee

-No tienen idea por lo que pase- dijo Twilight, sin dejar de llorar -no vuelvan a dejarme… nunca de los nunca… me vuelvan a abandonar-

-Twilight… jamás te dejaremos, y mucho menos en un momento como este- dijo Ignos abrazándola con fuerzas al igual que los caballeros mientras seguía llorando la princesa de la amistad -eso es, saca toda esa sufrimiento... sácalo todo princesita- dijo Ignos dándole un beso en la base del cuerno, luego de unos minutos de desahogo por parte de la alicornio, nuestros héroes salieron del pueblo caminando, ya que no podían estar ahí, puesto que más autómatas podrían llegar al lugar, después comenzaron a explicarle a los resistentes el cómo llegaron y cómo fue que los rastrearon

-Así fue como rastre tu señal, vimos el mensaje y así fue como llegamos- dijo Birdy

-¿Así que escucharon mi mensaje?- dijo Twilight

-Te vimos en problemas y llegamos para ayudarte- dijo Ignos

-Y por lo que veo, los viajeros que envié tuvieron éxito en sus misiones- dijo Twilight mirando las armas legendarias

-Gracias a los viajeros, el poder legendario regreso princesa- dijo Ventus

-¿Y viajaron en la máquina del tiempo de Discord?- pregunto Twilight viendo al draconecus quien golpeaba una pelota con una raqueta

-¿Sorprendida de verme, princesa?- dijo Discord como si nada mientras Twilight le daba un abrazo

-Es bueno verte- dijo la alicornio de la amistad -¿y entonces Tre... es decir Azrael se quedó en el pasado?-

-Así es… se nos complicaron las cosas en el pasado, ese Aspros es más hijo de perra que el de este tiempo- dijo la pegaso azul

-Bueno caballeros del pasado, déjenme ser la primera en darles la bienvenida a la resistencia- dijo Flurry Heart dándoles la bienvenida

-Gracias- dijo Rockaid mirándola -por cierto... ¿quién eres tú?- dijo el enano haciendo que se cayera la alicornio rosa al suelo estilo anime

-¿No me reconoces Rockaid?- dijo la alicornio levantándose -soy yo... Flurry Heart-

-¿Flurry Heart?- decían los caballeros al unísono

-¿En serio eres tu escuincla?- dijo Ignos

-Que... ¿sorprendidos?- dijo la alicornio rosa sonriéndoles

-Ya decía yo que esas alotas se me hacían conocidas- dijo Ignos -mira nada más… de una bebe que nada más traga y ensucia pañales a toda una belleza-

-Gracias Ignos- dijo Flurry sonrojándose -y eso que no has visto a mi escuadrón- decía apuntando a la yeguas

-¿Y quiénes son ellas?- pregunto Ventus

-¿No nos reconoces Fast?- dijo la pegaso

-¿Y qué dices tú... Rockaid Hunter?... ¿ya te olvidaste de mí?- dijo la unicornio

-Debe ser por las máscaras que tenemos... por eso no nos reconocen chicas- dijo la pony terrenal comenzando a quitarse el casco al igual que las demás, dejando ver su caras, sorprendiendo a los caballeros en especial Rockaid

-Hola caballeros del pasado- dijeron las yeguas

-¿Las cruzzaders?- decían los caballeros al unísono al ver aquellas potrancas convertidas en unas hermosas yeguas adultas

-Veo que no nos han olvidado- dijo Applebloom con su cuerpo atlético y aquel moño rojo que tenía fue remplazado por unos googles

-Para nada y menos tu… mírate estas preciosa- dijo Tennessee haciéndola sonrojar

-¿Qué tal me veo, Ven?- dijo Scootaloo presumiéndole con sus alas extendiéndolas con su melena un poco larga que cuando lo tenía de potranca y una pañoleta roja en la cabeza -¿a poco no me veo muy cool?-

-Igual de presumida que Rainbow, pero te ves fabulosa- dijo Ventus dándole el cumplido

-¿Cómo me veo, Rockaid?- pregunto Sweetie Belle muy apenada, ella tenía el cuerno un poco más grande y su cabellera era más larga con unos visores transparentes color azul llevándolos puestos

-Como quisiera untar mi aguacate en tus teleras-

-Rockaid!- grito Twilight enojándose con el -no sabes cuánto extrañaba callarte mendigo enano- dijo la alicornio sintiendo un alivio

-Por Celestia… mis pequeñas amigas cruzzaders se han convertido de unos dulcecitos sabrositos, a unos bizcochos suculentos y ricos- dijo Rockaid sin dejar de verlas -creo que me voy a desmayar-

-No seas payaso- dijo Ventus dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-Y tú sigues siendo el mismo Rockaid de siempre- dijo Sweetie Belle –el mismo que conocí que cuando éramos potrillos-

-Y ahora eres un completo enano- dijo Applebloom frotándole la cabeza

-Jajaja que graciosa- dijo Rockaid acomodándose la crin

-Ahora somos el escuadrón cruzzaders, una división especial de la resistencia que se encarga de las misiones más difíciles y laboriosas- dijo Scootaloo

-Por supuesto que bajo mi liderazgo- dijo Flurry -no pienso dejar que estas tres anden por ahí haciendo destrozo y medio-

-Haces bien, esas tres son de cuidado- dijo Rockaid -de por si esas tres eran un patada en el hígado, ya me imagino lo que harán de grandes… serian una patada en los hu…-

-Rockaid!- grito Twilight

-Oye- dijeron las cruzzaders, de pronto una nave larga color negra comenzaba a llegar aterrizando cerca de nuestros héroes

-Es el enemigo- dijo Tennessee

-Tranquilo vaquero, es aliado- dijo Applebloom mientras la compuerta se abrían, saliendo de ahí dos Kirines muy conocidos para los caballeros

-Ya viste Deuteros... esos cab… volvieron de la muerte- dijo Aspros

-Adiós a la tranquilidad- dijo el Kirin esmeralda

-Los Galaxy- dijeron los caballeros al unísono preparándose para atacarlos

-Tranquilos… aunque no lo crean, ellos están de nuestro lado- dijo Birdy calmándolos -les recuerdo que en este futuro son nuestros aliados-

-¿Y que no te habías ido tú al pasado?- comento el Kirin azul

-Si fui… pero ya regrese- dijo Birdy

-No puede ser… si te fuiste de aquí hace como una hora- dijo Deuteros

-¿Cómo es posible?... ¿es cierto princesa?- pregunto Birdy

-Así fue- dijo Twilight

-Pero estuve más de un mes en el pasado- dijo la pegaso

-Deber ser porque programe la maquina una hora después de que te fuiste- explico Discord

-Woow… los viajes en el tiempo sí que son complicados y difíciles de entender- dijo Ignos

-No tienes idea, pequeño pony- dijo Discord con una toga puesta -el tiempo y el espacio son uno de los más grandes misterios de la creación... como también este ¿que vino primero el huevo o la gallina?- dijo Discord mientras los ponys se quedaron pensativos por eso

-En vez de estar pensando en estupideces, es mejor largarnos de aquí ahora mismo- dijo Aspros

-Tienen razón, muévanse ponys, a la nave- dijo Twilight

-¿Y estos pen… vendrán con nosotros?- pregunto Deuteros mirando a los caballeros

-Venimos aquí a ayudarlos y no nos iremos de hasta derrotar ese emperador- dijo Ventus –además tengo unas preguntas que necesito hacerle a la princesa-

-Como quieran, súbanse... total, de todos modos nos vamos a morir- dijo Deuteros subiendo

-Que amable- dijo Tennessee con sarcasmo mientras recogían sus alforjas y subiendo a la nave

-Oigan, espérenme- dijo el draconecus, guardando la maquina en sus bolsillos, subiéndose a la nave -recuerden que también estoy aquí- decía mientras comenzaba a despegar

En otra parte de este futuro apocalíptico, en la cuidad de Canterlot

-¿Llamo usted... Emperador?- dijo Red Demon, llegando al salón del trono del castillo, donde ahora era el lugar del emperador, estaba todo oscuro y no podía verse casi nada, solamente la figura de los autómatas quienes estaban en la pared, custodiando el lugar mientras este se arrodillaba

-Te llame porque algo que me está inquietando, Red Demon... ¿por qué tres de mis unidades autómatas fueron desactivadas?- decía una voz, sentada en el trono de espaldas y atrás había un escudo con un cráneo demoniaco sostenido por dos dragones -¿Por qué no atrapaste a la princesa Twilight, cuando te pedí que me la trajeras ante mí?-

-La razón mi Lord... fue por que los rebeldes consiguieron ayuda inesperada- dijo Red Demon

-¿No me digas?- dijo aquella voz -¿y quién es? si se puede saber-

-Los Caballeros de la Realeza, señor... volvieron- dijo Red Demon, en eso la silla comenzó a girar mostrándose una figura en las sombras quien tenía una taza de vino en sus cascos, solo se veía unos ojos color rojo sangre

-¿Que estás diciendo?- decía el Emperador

-Los caballeros volvieron y al parecer se han vuelto más fuertes de lo que creí- dijo Red Demon -yo los vi, señor-

-Eso es imposible, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?- dijo el Emperador -odio las bromas-

-No es ninguna broma, véalo usted mismo- dijo Red Demon levantándose

-Muéstrenme- dijo el Emperador mientras pantallas holográficas se presentaban ante él, viendo las ultimas grabaciones de los autómatas y efectivamente, en ella se mostraban a los caballeros combatiéndolos y acabando con ellos -sorprendente... pero yo los mate, ¿cómo es posible que…?-

-Al parecer, la princesa Twilight encontró una manera de viajar al pasado y traerlos a esta época- dijo Red Demon

-Parece ser que estas pestes de la resistencia me divertirán un poco más… jajajajajajajaja- decía la figura, riéndose malvadamente, escuchándose por todo el palacio

En la base de la resistencia, nuestros héroes habían llegado, rápidamente los llevaron a una parte de la base, durante el camino, algunos de los refugiados los vieron quedando sorprendidos al verlos de vuelta, en especial alguno de sus amigos

-Aquí tienen cuatro raciones de mi estofado para mis amigos caídos quienes volvieron una vez más de la muerte- dijo Spike sirviéndoles, estos estaban en la cafetería

-Gracias grandotes- dijeron los caballeros

-Nunca creí verte aquí Spike, mírate... eres todo un dragón- dijo Ventus

-Tengo que estar un buena forma para la lucha- dijo el dragón -¿qué tal esta chicos?-

-Genial- dijo Ignos degustándolo

-Lo único bueno de estar en este chiquero, es la comida de Spike, que siempre nos alegra el día- comento una vaquera llegando

-¿Y tú eres?- pregunto Tennessee

-Dawn… mucho gusto caballeros, es un gusto finalmente conocerlos- dijo la vaquerita presentándose -la princesa Twilight nos ha contado muchas historias sobre ustedes- sentándose con ellos

-Espero que no del todo- dijo Rockaid

-¿Tú también eres un soldado Dawn?- pregunto Tennessee -¿trabajas para la resistencia?-

-Así es, de algo tengo que vivir- dijo la vaquera -y... ¿se quedaran aquí a ayudarnos?- pregunto Dawn agachada

-Hasta acabar con esta maldad que está acechándolos- dijo Ventus -y luego tendremos que volver a nuestra época-

-No podemos quedarnos para siempre, hermosa- dijo Tennesse -espero que lo entiendas-

-Lo entiendo- dijo Dawn sonriéndole -si se les ofrece algo y quieren una ayuda... pídansela a Dawn y ahí estaré- decía la vaquera adolecente

-Me caes bien compañera, parece que vamos a ser muy buenos amigos- dijo Tennessee

-Ya lo dijiste Cooper- dijo Dawn

-¿Y Twilight?- pregunto Ignos

-Está descansando un poco, aun todavía no procesa muy bien lo que ha pasado- dijo Spike –bueno… tampoco yo-

-Después de la desmayada que se dio, obvio que todavía no está bien- dijo Rockaid -lástima que Twilight no sea como yo, porque yo si aguantaría todo los golpes de la vida-

-No digas nada enano… se te puede voltear la tortilla- dijo Ventus comiendo tranquilamente

-Hola chicos- dijo Sweetie Belle llegando

-¿Cómo estas mi reina?, ¿cómo está la yegua más chula de toda la resistencia?- dijo Rockaid tomándola de los cascos -dime una cosa mi vida… ¿qué tal si tú y yo damos una vuelta y me enseñas todo el lugar?... y luego terminamos en tu habitación-

-Rockaid!- grito Ventus

-No puedo evitarlo, vela es todo un primor... mis cruzzaders se ven fabulosas- dijo el enano

-Límpiate la baba al menos- dijo Ignos

-Cállate- grito el niño

-Rockaid… es bueno volver a verte... en serio me dio gusto- dijo Sweetie tomándolo de los cascos plantándole un beso en sus pequeños cascos -pero hay algo que debes saber-

-¿Que pasa mi vida?... ¿porque tan preocupada?... si tienes algún problema solo dilo, no te apures no me enojaría contigo- dijo Rockaid dándole confianza

-Veraz yo...- en eso las puertas de la cafetería se abren entrando ahí un corcel adulto color café con atuendos de científico y portando unos lentes

-Sweetie, mi amor… que bueno encontrarte- dijo el corcel abrazando con fuerza a su unicornio

-Oh, oh… esto no terminara bien- dijo Dawn mientras el niño tenía la boca abierta, sorprendiéndose de ver quien era

-Buttom!- grito Rockaid

-¿Uh?... ¿Hunter?... ¿de verdad eres tú?- dijo Buttom -no puede ser… estas vivo y estas más bajito de lo que recordaba-

-¿Qué significa esto Sweetie Belle?, ¿porque te está tocando de esa manera?- pregunto Rockaid enojándose

-Bueno… eso es porque ella es mi esposa - dijo Buttom dándole un beso en los labios

-¿Tu esposa?- decían los ponys al unísono

-Hay mama, no, no, no, no, no, no, no... no aguanto, no aguanto… mi corazón… me va dar, me va a dar… me dio…- dijo Rockaid sintiendo como su corazón se hacía pedazos, desmayándose completamente

-Rockaid!- Sweetie comenzó a levantarlo mientras Buttom le daba aire

-¿No que no se te iba a voltear la tortilla enano?- dijo Ventus como si nada

-Bueno… mientras le aplican primero auxilios, yo me comeré su estofado... porque tengo un hambre- dijo Ignos quitándole el plato al niño –sabroso-

-Algunas cosas nunca cambian- dijo Spike riéndose un poco

De vuelta al pasado, en el Castillo de la Amistad

-Hola, hola, princesa- decía una gatielaga en la puerta

-Hola Xion… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Twilight recibiéndola

-Pues estaba por ahí volando lejos y me preguntaba ¿qué estaba haciendo mi amiga Twilight?, así que aquí estoy- dijo la gatielaga color miel

-¿Holy Blade te hecho?- dijo Twilight

-Estaba acosando sexualmente a la criada de nuevo y me pidió que me perdiera- dijo Xion cruzada de brazos, tanto la alicornio como la gatielaga se fueron al comedor donde charlaron un rato y bebieron te

-Este castillo es increíble- dijo Xion sentada en la mesa

-Es cierto… es la primera vez que lo conoces, te dares un recorrido después para que lo conozcas- dijo Twilight sirviéndole té con su magia -eres bienvenida la veces que quieras-

-Gracias princesa- dijo Xion

-Buen día- dijo Starlight con una cara de pocos amigos

-¿Buen día?, si ya es medio día- dijo Xion -te ves terrible-

-¿Starlight te encuentras bien?- dijo Twilight

-¿Te has visto en un espejo?... parece que te divertiste bastante ayer- dijo la estudiante, sentándose mientras ponía su cara en la mesa -por cierto… ¿a qué hora llegaste anoche? no note tu presencia-

-Pues llegamos muy noche, te iba a decir que llegue pero te veías tan linda dormida entre los libros que decide dejarte ahí para no molestarte- dijo Twilight –¿tuviste una larga sesión de estudios?-

-De hecho… no recuerdo ¿cómo llegue ahí?- comento la unicornio -de hecho no creerás lo que soñé anoche-

-¿Que eras una yegua hermosa y te acosaba algún alicornio pervertido?- comento Xion mientras las yeguas la miraban -no es que a mí me pase- decía mirando a otro lado bebiendo el té

-Soñé que la Marine estaba aquí anoche- dijo Starlight -y no solo ellos… Blueblood y ese tal Moonside también estaban-

-Ese es un sueño muy raro- dijo Twilight

-Vi como destruían el lugar buscando... no se… algo, quería avisarte... pero sentí una picazón en mi cuello y caí rendida al piso- dijo Starlight -hasta aun puedo sentir esa picazón-

-Qué bueno que haya sido un sueño, porque imagínate si de verdad esos sujetos estarían aquí- dijo Xion

-S,i eso pasa ahora si Blueblood me va a escuchar- dijo Twilight enojándose -eso sería el colmo-

En la casa del príncipe Blueblood, en Canterlot

-Y quiero agradecer a los soldados de la Marine por todos mis logros que he hecho, trayendo una época de paz- dijo Blueblood hablando en el espejo desde su lujosa habitación –perfecto… no solo me veo hermoso, si no que también mis discursos son increíbles y soy un gran diplomático… como me quiero a mi mismo... y con lo que recolecte en el castillo de la amistad... seré el príncipe más reconocido por toda Equestria, hasta tal vez las princesas me hagan alicornio y represente a la justicia… eso sería genial-

-(Ding, dong, ding, dong)-

-¿Quién podrá ser?... ¿que no ve que estoy ocupado?- dijo Blueblood dirigiendo a la entrada de su casa, abriendo la puerta –aaahh… Cero, es bueno verte otra vez de patas arriba-

-Gracias excelencia- dijo Cero, entrando a la casa -solo fue un golpe en la cabeza, nada grave-

-Me alegra escuchar eso porque le tengo una muy buena noticia- dijo Blueblood cerrando la puerta -¿gusta algo de tomar?-

-Estoy en servicio- dijo la pony hada

-Así me gusta... como me gustaría que hubiera más yeguas como usted- dijo Blueblood

-(Ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong)-

-Hay ¿porque tanto escaneándolo?... ¿quién es el payaso que está presionando mi timbre?- el príncipe abrió la puerta llevándose una gran sorpresa cerrando la puerta de golpe -hay no, hay no, hay no-

-¿Le pasa algo príncipe?- pregunto Cero viéndolo preocupado

-No es nada- dijo Blueblood

-¿Podrías dejarme pasar?... ya sé que estás ahí- decía una voz del otro lado

-¿Es… una niña?- dijo Cero

-No es una niña cualquiera…- dijo Blueblood abriendo la puerta -pasa insecto- decía mientras una pequeña unicornio color hueso, cabello amatista con una gorro negro, un suéter del mismo color con unas alforja pasaba entrando a la casa

-Hola príncipe- dijo la niña saludándolo mientras le sonreía

-Que linda niña- dijo Cero conmoviéndose al verla

-Olvídate de lo linda que es, que no te engañe su ternura, ¿qué haces aquí insecto?- pregunto el príncipe

-Vine a verte... papá- decía la niña sonriéndole

-¿Papá?- preguntaba cero sorprendida

-Mi nombre es Bony Glider y soy la hija del príncipe Blueblood- decía la potranca presentándose ante la comandante mientras el príncipe ponía una cara de "ancestros míos, tengan piedad de mi"

-Era un día demasiado bello para ser cierto- decía el príncipe melancólicamente mientras su pesadilla acaba de comenzar


	22. Una decisión inesperada

**_*Capitulo 22: Una decisión inesperada_**

-¿la hija de Blueblood?- preguntaba Cero sorprendida al ver esta pequeña niña de color hueso, quien había llegado a la casa del príncipe hace unos instantes -vaya... sí que esto es muy revelador-

-es lo que todas la mujeres dicen cuando vienen a esta casa y se sorprenden de ver una potranca tan adorable como yo... frente alguien... pues... como el – decía la pequeña Bony Glider apuntando con su casco al príncipe

-no has respondido a la pregunta insecto- dijo Blueblood -¿qué haces tú aquí?, creí que te había mandado lejos a estudiar-

-y lo hiciste su alteza pero... hubo huelga de maestros- dijo la potranca

-¿otra vez?- dijo el príncipe -la última vez que hubo huelga fue porque se quejaron los maestros de los miles y millones de números que hay en el álgebra-

-si… ahora se están quejando de que los libros de texto tienen demasiado texto- dijo Bony

-estas escuelas hoy en día… ¿puedes creerlo Cero?- dijo Blueblood

-yo sigo sin poder creer que usted sea... pues… padre- decía la pony hada –perdón por preguntarle pero… ¿Cómo?-

-no es mi hija biológica si es eso lo que te estas preguntando... ella es adoptada- dijo Blueblood

-¿adoptada?- pregunto Cero

-es una larga historia, yo todavía sigo sin poder creer que haya acogido a este insecto molesto- dijo Blueblood mirando a la niña quien simplemente le sonreía

-lo hiciste porque me amas- dijo Bony

-no es cierto!- grito el príncipe cerrando la puerta de su casa -por cierto comandante… le pido discreción acerca de este tema, nadie sabe de esto así que pico cerrado-

-soy muy discreta con eso- dijo Cero -pero me gustaría saber… ¿por qué?-

-por qué le da vergüenza- dijo Glider -en que una huérfana haya sido adoptada por alguien de sangre noble… por desgracia no había alguien de sangre noble y me tuve que conformar con el-

-nadie pidió tu opinión enana!- grito Blueblood –a propósito… ¿viniste sola?-

-no... Me trajo Cloudy- dijo Bony

-¿y donde esta ella?- pregunto el príncipe en eso la puerta de la entrada se abre empujando al príncipe al suelo entrando ahí una yegua unicornio joven muy bonita crin un poco larga color azul celeste brillante y pelaje color crema, ojos turquesa, portando una blusa de lana color café con líneas amarillas larga sin mangas, una pañoleta en su cuello botas con guantes color negros, su cuttie mark era un azote con unos pergaminos

-como siempre en el suelo Blueblood, que vergüenza me das- dijo la yegua cerrando la puerta

-a mi también me da gusto de verte Cloudy- dijo el príncipe sarcásticamente en el suelo, en eso la yegua vio a la comandante

-¿y usted es?- preguntaba la unicornio agresivamente

-comandante Blossom Cero de la Marine- dijo la pony hada presentándose extendiendo su casco en eso la unicornio seriamente invoca mágicamente un azote y golpea el casco de la pony hada –aaaahhhhh… ¿oiga que le pasa?- preguntaba la pony hada

-¿qué está haciendo la Marine aquí Blueblood?... espero que no hayas cometido otras de tus estupideces- decía la yegua golpeando ahora al unicornio en los flancos doliéndole bastante

-yo no hice nada Cloudy- dijo el príncipe adolorido –tenemos criminales en Equestria y tuve que llamarlos- le explico

-aaah- la unicornio golpeaba su azote en el suelo enojándose –si hay algo que más odio aparte de los criminales es a los corruptos esos de la Marine-

-perdóneme usted pero nosotros no…-

-nadie pidió su opinión comandante- decía la unicornio dándole con el azote doliéndole su cascos –así es como empiezan ellos se creen buenas personas… pero en el fondo hacen el trabajo sucio de los criminales-

-yo que usted no la haría enojar- advertía Bony a la pony hada

-¿quién se cree que es usted para empezar?- pregunto Cero enojada en eso la unicornio crema se tranquiliza comenzando presentarse con estilo

-es verdad, disculpe mis modales, soy Cloudy Coldbreak mucho gusto- dijo la unicornio –soy la consejera real del príncipe, también soy su mentora y soy la tutora de la niña-

-¿no me diga?, ¿no cree que es demasiado joven para ser la consejera real?- dijo Cero

-soy de esos pocos ponys que se les conoce como prodigios- explico la yegua tranquilamente

–¿Y esa es la forma de tratar así al príncipe?- exclamaba Cero mientras era recibito por otro azote de la yegua doliéndole

-así lo ha hecho mi familia por generación tras generación, enseñando a los mocosos rebeldes de la realeza a comportarse como se debe convirtiéndolos en los mejores… ya sean lords, nobles, diplomáticos y príncipes, serán los mejores de la historia gracias a mi por supuesto, ¿qué te he enseñado Blueblood?- pregunto Cloudy

-un reino perfecto merece ser gobernado por un príncipe perfecto- contesto Blueblood

-tal vez sean crueles mis enseñanzas, pero pronto lo convertirán en alguien perfecto, otro trabajo perfecto para la familia Coldbreak- dijo Cloudy muy orgullosa

-pero aún le falta mucho por aprender, por eso le esperan muchos azotes al pobre- dijo Bony riendo mientras el príncipe la veía feo

-dejemos de hablar de mi trabajo perfecto y vayamos al grano comandante, ¿qué hizo este patán ahora?- pregunto la unicornio enojándose

-ya te dije que no hice nada, por primera vez en mi vida no hice nada malo- dijo Blueblood

-si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que dices eso, seria millonaria- dijo Cloudy

-tal vez está aquí porque viene recoger a la insecto- dijo Blueblood apuntando a la potranca

-oye!... no me metas en esto, soy inocente hasta que se demuestro lo contrario- dijo Bony -¿cómo puedes desacerté de alguien como yo?… soy adorable-

-tú no eres adorable ere un... ahhh- el príncipe no termino lo que iba a decir ya que fue golpeado por una regla mágica que invoco la unicornio

-¿qué te he dicho de pelear con la niña?- decía la consejera dándole otro azote al príncipe

-aaaahhhh- gritaba el príncipe adolorido

-¿qué te he dicho?- dijo la unicornio crema dándole otro golpe doliéndole el lomo

-que debo ser bueno con ella- dijo Blueblood

-así me gusta- dijo la yegua desapareciendo su azote mientras la niña trataba de contener la risa por lo que estaba viendo mientras el príncipe la veía feo

-¿y cómo termino enseñando al príncipe Blueblood?- pregunto Cero

-la princesa Celestia llamo a mi familia, él era rebelde cuando era potrillo así que mis padres me enviaron a Canterlot por suerte me encontraba disponible a los diez años y ya puse en su lugar al tercer príncipe cumpliendo con mi misión, Blueblood iba ser mi cuarto objetivo- dijo Cloudy -con disciplina y un azote todo se puede en esta vida-

-y mire en lo que lo convirtió- dijo Bony -para desgracia de nosotros-

-enana!- grito Blueblood

-anímate querido príncipe, te traje un regalito- dijo Bony poniendo sus alforjas al suelo sacando de ahí algo -fui a Whyniland la otra vez y te compre algo-

-bueno… niña no debiste - dijo Blueblood emocionado -pero en fin… ¿qué me trajiste?-

-cuando lo vi me acorde de ti y sé que te va a encantar- dijo Glider poniéndole un gorro de bufón en la cabeza -¿qué tal?- en eso el príncipe se mira en un espejo en la sala viéndose completamente gracioso

-...- el príncipe no decía nada solo se veía enojado en el espejo en eso la unicornio le vuelve a dar una azotada -aahhh-

-¿cómo se dice?- exclamaba Cloudy

-gracias... insecto- dijo Blueblood sonriéndole lo mas que pudo

-jaja… le queda bien el atuendo príncipe- dijo Cero riéndose un poco

-¿que no tienes trabajo que hacer Cero… o quieres que Cloudy te lo explique mejor?- dijo Blueblood molesto mientras la pony hada veía a la unicornio con su azote

-con permiso príncipe… gusto en conocerlos- dijo la pony hada retirándose saliendo de la casa

-nosotros también tuvimos un largo viaje y nos gustaría descansar... espero que mis cosas sigan ahí Blueblood- amenazo la unicornio con su azote mágico levitando a un lado

-siguen ahí… por desgracia- dijo Blueblood –también las cosas de la enana-

-genial!- dijo Bony yéndose seguido de su consejera dejándolo solo -¿porque tuvieron que venir justo ahora?- Blueblood se fue a su habitación maldiciendo en el camino -como sea… mientras que no me estorben en mi planes no tendré ningún problema- decía saliendo a la terraza sacando unos pergaminos de un mueble con su magia -ahora que finalmente tengo esto- desenrollo esos pergaminos mostrándose en ella unos dibujos de unas partes mecánicas que al juntarlas se formaría un robot diciendo en la parte superior de la hoja "Autómata planos principales, Versión: 4.5.3 Modelo: 238-ST90028Z Denominación: Sweetie Bot" -ahora la pregunta correcta seria… ¿qué hacer con esto?- decía pensativo el príncipe, en otra parte a lo lejos se veía un seapony desde la terraza de una casa espiando la casa de Blueblood llamándole la atención aquellos planos

-interesting- dijo Straam viendo a través de unos binoculares –to my boss podría interesarle-

En el castillo de las hermanas las princesas se encontraban en la bóveda de los recuerdo viendo aquella caja mágica que estaba envuelta por fuego negro

-¿seguro que quieres hacer esto hermana?- pregunto Luna

-no quería… pero dada las circunstancias en las que estamos no hay de otra hermana- dijo Celestia invocando su llave mágica con la forma del sol –hagámoslo- Luna acento la cabeza en señal de si invocando su llave con la forma de la luna yéndose a los dos pilares poniendo ahí la llave comenzando a girarla, al hacerlo la jaula comenzó a bajar dejando expuesto el cofre de Uroboros -Twilight tenía razón… a veces las promesas se tienen que romper-

-el aprendiz supera al maestro- dijo Luna en eso una unicornio plateada llegaba el lugar

-¿querían verme princesas?- dijo Ember

-necesito que me hagas un favor Ember, apaga el fuego que esta en el cofre de Uroboros y llévaselo a la princesa Twilight y a sus amigas- dijo Celestia

-¿que hay en ese cofre?- pregunto Ember

-pronto lo sabrás- dijo Celestia tranquilamente mientras la yegua plateada invocaba sus Beowulf lanzando ráfagas de luz al cofre

Mientras tanto en el futuro en la base de la resistencia

-bueno caballeros he regresado, ya comprendí todo así que pode... ¿qué le paso al enano?- pregunto Twilight viendo a Rockaid desmayado

-nada... solamente se desmayó- dijo Dawn lanzando aire de un abanico

-se enteró de la verdad entre Sweetie y Buttom… y pues… no lo pudo resistir y se dio en la madre- dijo Spike llegando con un frasco -que olfatee esto- decía dándoselo a Ventus

-vamos niño es hora de despertar- dijo Ventus abriendo el frasco haciendo que lo oliera el niño haciendo que despertara de golpe

-iiiuuuuggg- dijo Rockaid -¿qué es ese olor?-

-si… ¿por qué huele tan horrible?- dijo Ignos tapándose la nariz

-no es nada, solo son algunos desechos que he recolectado- dijo Spike tapando el frasco

-en pocas palabras… orina de gato montés- dijo Dawn sonriendo

-Rockaid… ¿estás bien?- pregunto Sweetie Belle

-si... eso creo… ¿qué paso?- pregunto el enano

-que te desmayaste- dijo Dawn

-porque te enteraste de que tu mujer se caso con otro- dijo Tennessee

-y ya no te vamos a decir Rockaid… si no Cornelio- dijo Ignos sonriendo

-es verdad…- dijo Rockaid mirando su peor enemigo Buttom

-este… hola…- dijo Buttom saludándolo nerviosamente

-escucha Rockaid, antes de que...- decía Sweetie Belle

-hijo de yegua!... yo lo mato!- dijo Rockaid abalanzándose sobre Buttom tumbándolo al suelo con el enano arriba

-Rockaid no lo hagas!- gritaba la unicornio

-déjalo mi vida, ¿qué puede hacer este niño ahora con esos casquitos que tienes?- dijo Buttom tranquilamente en eso el enano le quita el cinturón que tenía en su cintura comenzando a ahorcarlo -gaaahhh-

-te voy a hacer azul la cabeza!- dijo Rockaid ahorcándolo mientras le daba dos golpes en la cara

-aaahh... no puede ser... olvidaba… que de niño... pegaba mas fuerteeeehhhh- decía Buttom asfixiándose

-eso te pasa por hablador- dijo Ventus

-Rockaid déjalo en paz!- grito Twilight

-no lo hare… ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto Sweetie?- decía el enano gritándole a la unicornio -yo te amaba ¿y así es como me pagas?... traicionándome con este menso-

-yo nunca te traicione- dijo Sweetie Belle mientras el niño no paraba de estrangularlo dejándolo color azul -han pasado muchas cosas desde que moriste y...-

-eso no es excusa… ¿Por qué?, de todos los potros que hay aquí tenía que casarte con este imbécil!- grito Rockaid sin dejar de asfixiarlo

-Spike… llévate a Rockaid a que tome aire- ordeno Twilight

-ok enano fue suficiente- dijo Spike tomando al niño con sus brazos liberando a Buttom de su agresor

-suéltame Spike!... tiene que morir!- grito Rockaid pataleando -este perro del averno tiene que pagar por quitarme a mi mujer-

-si, si, si, algún día lo pagara… pero hoy no- dijo Spike llevándoselo

-te voy a castrar y después te hare comer tus partes para después destriparte y sacártelos de nuevo y hacer que te los vuelvas a tragar para después matarte!- gritaba Rockaid siendo llevado por Spike lejos de aquí

-vaya… ¿qué cosas no?- dijo Twilight riendo traviesamente

-¿estás bien Buttom?- pregunto Sweetie Belle

-si...- dijo Buttom recobrando el aliento -nada mas... aléjenme ese enano de mi vista... o póngale un bozal cuando... menos-

-un bozal no es suficiente comparado con lo que le hiciste- dijo Ignos

-eso de robarse a la pony de otro... no tiene perdón- dijo Ventus

-yo no... me la... robe- dijo Buttom levantándose

-bueno… mientras que Spike intenta calmar a Rockaid ¿qué les parece si les hago un recorrido por la base?- dijo Twilight

-si… ¿porque no?- dijo Ventus mientras la alicornio los guiaba por el lugar

-como pueden ver aquí es la cocina de la base, donde los mejores chef están aquí ayudando en la comida- dijo Twilight entrando -y estos son nuestros cocineros- decía yendo donde había ponys en ella la mayoría conocidos

-¿como están chicos?- dijo la abuela Smith junto con Big Mac vestidos de chef junto con Apple Bloom quien los ayudaba pelando una cebolla

-abuela Smith, Big Mac!- dijo Tennessee feliz de verlos

-hola vaquero…- dijo la abuela -siempre supe que ustedes volverían algún día, ¿no es así Big Mac?-

-eyup-

-cuando les conté todo se pusieron felices- dijo Apple Bloom

-que gusto verlos familia Apple- dijo Tennessee

-Pound Cake, Pumpkin Cake, miren quienes están aquí- decía la abuela mientras los caballeros veían a los hijos de los señores cake ya mayores

-hola caballeros- dijo Pound cake

-les preparamos una deliciosa cena por su regreso- decía Pumpinkg cake echándole verduras a un comal con salsas

-woow… los bebe Cakes- dijo Ventus -y cocinando… mejor salgamos de aquí Twilight siento que estos niños volaran la cocina-

-aunque no lo creas son buenos cocineros, la abuela Smith y Spike les enseñaron muy bien desde que sus padres murieron- dijo Twilight

-ohh… cuanto lo siento jovencitos- dijo Tennessee

-está bien, mientras sigamos cocinando nuestros padres siempre estarán aquí con nosotros- dijo Pumpink Cake

-me alegra escuchar eso- dijo Ventus

-esta es la sala de entrenamiento- dijo Twilight llevándolos a otro lugar –aquí caballeros puedes entrenar las veces que sea necesario-

-súper- dijo Ignos viendo aquel salón que era enorme ahí vieron a una unicornio amarillo fuerte con crin roja y líneas amarillas disparando de su brazo a unos blancos móviles

-¿así que el rumor es cierto y los caballeros volvieron?- dijo la unicornio

-¿Sunset Shimmer?- decían los caballeros al unísono

-¿qué estás haciendo aquí Sunset?... pensé que estabas en el otro mundo- dijo Ventus

-lo estaba pero desde que las princesas fueron desterradas... Twilight fue al otro mundo para pedirme ayuda ya que la situación estaba empeorando con eso del Emperador y sus autómatas- decía Sunset poniéndose triste –así que tuve que despedirme de mis amigas de la secundaria Canterlot en especial de Twilight… la de ese mundo, ella tenía un presentimiento de que ya no la volvería a ver nunca más- decía mientras le salían unas lágrimas -y valla que tenía razón-

-algún día regresaras con ellas- dijo Ignos en eso la unicornio sacaba de su capa una foto con de ella en versión del otro mundo con sus demás amigas -esta foto es la único que me queda y mi razón para seguir luchando-

-¿y cómo perdiste el brazo?- pregunto Tennessee al verle al brazo robótico

-un autómata se lo arranco- dijo Gilda quien estaba golpeando un saco de arena mientras Scootaloo lo detenía con fuerza

-hola Gilda, no sabía que estabas aquí- dijo Ventus

-las cruzzaders corrieron la voz a la resistencia sobre su regreso, por eso me encuentro practicando para la siguiente misión- dijo Gilda golpeando con todas sus fuerzas el saco de arena -sostenlo fuerte perdedora-

-tu tranquila Gilda- dijo Scoot

-aunque no esperaba que ustedes fueran de otra época- dijo la grifo –¿díganme que les hace pensar que ustedes perdedores podrán con el Emperador?-

-rescatamos a la princesa hace poco y acabamos con tres de esas cosas- dijo Ventus -y enfrente a una versión rara de mí que se hace llamar Red Demon-

-¿nuestros yo futuro pudieron hacer algo como eso?- pregunto Ignos

-no- dijo Gilda golpeando el saco una última vez rompiendo el saco sacándole todo la arena –más vale que no mueran otra vez perdedores-

-y tu asegúrate de seguirnos el paso quieres perdedora… ¿o te has oxidado con los años?- dijo Ventus haciendo reír a la grifo

-el Ven gracioso de siempre… ¿quieres probarlo en una carrera?- dijo Gilda

-lo harán después, aun tienen mucho que ver en este lugar- dijo Twilight llevándoselos a otro lugar

Regresando al presente en el Castillo de la Amistad

-¿Spike que sucede?, ¿por qué Paint quiere vernos a todas?- pregunto Rainbow junto con las manes incluyendo a Glimmer llegando a un salón del castillo

-¿está todo bien Azrael?- pregunto Twilight al viajero

-estoy con la misma duda que ustedes- dijo Azrael

-¿Xion?- pregunto la pegaso amarilla

-no sé qué pasa… y eso que soy la mas lista- dijo la gatielaga color miel sentada sobre la cabeza del alicornio

-creí que yo ere la mas lista- dijo Pinkie

-jajajajaja…. Pinkie no tenemos tiempo para tus bromas- dijo Rarity

-welcome my little ponys- decía la voz de Ember por todo el salón -all we waiting for you-

-¿Paint eres tú?- pregunto Applejack

-of course Applejack- en eso un resplandor mágico aparece de la nada iluminando el lugar nublando la vista a las yeguas, cuando la luz se disipo estaba Ember sentada sobre un cofre dorado -i have the present for you-

-humm… Ember… ¿por qué hablas así?- pregunto Fluttershy

-quería practicar mi ingles a ver si entendían algo… pero al ver sus caras lo único que entienden es puro pio- dijo Ember

-¿y ese cofre?- pregunto Starlight

-no puede ser... Ember ese cofre que esta en tus posaderas es...- decía Twilight -el cofre de Uroboros-

-thats right- dijo Ember bajando del cofre

-¿qué haces con eso cariño, no me digas que lo robaste?- dijo Rarity

-¿me creen capaz de hacer eso?- decía Ember

-¿por qué crees que te lo preguntan?- dijo Spike acercándose al cofre mientras Ember le metía un sape en la cabeza -solo decía- dijo Spike sobándose la cabeza

-¿qué es el cofre de Uroboros?- pregunto Starlight

-un cofre muy especial que sirve para almacenar magia muy poderosa- explico Xion

-es un presente por parte de las hermanas alicornio- dijo Ember

-oohhh… si… ya era hora de que recapacitaran nuestras princesas- dijo Rainbow volando de alegría

-¿pero y la promesa?- pregunto Twilight preocupada

-¿porque crees que Celestia me pidió que trajera este cofre aquí?- dijo Ember -los caballeros no están por lo tanto es hora de que reclamen lo que hay dentro... así que les hare el honor de sacar lo que es suyo por derecho-

-muy bien Ember, abre el cofre- dijo Twilight

-¿están seguras?-

-ábrelo Paint- dijeron las manes emocionadas en eso la capitana comenzó a abrir el cofre, al hacerlo una luz arcoíris comenzó a salir sorprendiendo a todas, la unicornio plateada entro al cofre comenzando a buscar algo

-este lugar esta oscuro- dijo Ember

-¿para que el cofre?- pregunto Azrael

-espéralo y veraz- dijo Spike mientras Glimmer arqueaba una ceja

-¿que tenemos aquí?... mis pequeñas ponys nos hemos sacado la lotería- dijo Ember adentro del cofre mientras asomaba su cabeza -Twilight atrápalo!- Ember comenzó a arrojarle un libro negro con una estrella de cristal morada en la cubierta

-mi libro!- dijo Twilight abrazándolo con fuerza feliz de tenerlo

-piensa rápido vaquera!- dijo Ember lanzándole unos nunchakus azules de tres lados con unas gemas naranjas en la punta con la cutie mark de Applejack adentro de ella

-yeeehhhhaaa lo tengo compañera- dijo Applejack agitando sus armas

-Rainbow Dash!- la unicornio le arroja una lanza color negra con un cristal azul en la punta con la cutiemark de la pegaso

-o siiii!... extrañaba este bebe- dijo Rainbow tomando el arma emocionada

-nenita esta es para ti- la unicornio plateada le lanza una cadenas con dos cristales en los dos extremos color morados con la cutiemark de Rarity adentro

-siguen de igual de hermosas- dijo Rarity enroscándolas en sus brazos delanteros

-¿de quién es este escudo?- decía Ember con un escudo con forma de corazón con alas y corona arriba de tonalidades de colores que son azul y amarillo con un cristal con la cutiemark de Pinkie pegado en el centro

-mío, mío, mío, mío!- dijo Pinkie tomando el escudo -te extrañaba escudito-

-ten Fluttershy- dijo Ember dándole a la pegaso una ballesta con un cristal rosado en la punta con la cutiemark dentro de ella

-gracias… aunque no quería volver a usarla- dijo la pegaso amarilla tomándola tímidamente

-después de mucho tiempo... las Pzifers han regresado a nosotras amigas- dijo Twilight con el libro en su casco

-¿Pzifers?- preguntaba Starlight

-son unas armas creadas gracias a los elementos de la armonía y el poder de las armas legendarias... se podría decir que son sus sucesoras- dijo Spike

-y yo les puse el nombre- dijo Pinkie

-woow… no tenía idea que habían creado sus propias armas- dijo Starlight sorprendida viéndolas de cerca

-las Pzifers nos ayudaron durante la lucha de la Rueda del Destino- dijo Rarity -y créeme no fue fácil crearlas-

-y todo fue por un accidente- dijo Spike a Starlight

-¿si son como las armas legendarias no debieron haber perdido… ya saben su poder?- comento la unicornio rosa

-el poder legendario se había ido durante la última pelea, pero el poder de las Pzifers aún seguía funcionando debido a esto- dijo Twilight mostrando la cubierta del libro el diamante con forma de estrella que había en ella

-gemas de orichalcum… unas gemas muy hermosas que crecen en lo profundo del inframundo, poseen un poder increíble- dijo Xion

-¿y por qué la princesa los tenia?- pregunto Starlight

-porque ya no era necesario utilizarlas debido a que la oscuridad se había ido- dijo Fluttershy examinando su arma

-pero ahora regreso y es momento de volver a usarlas- dijo Pinkie

-vaya- decía Azrael sorprendido

-¿te pasa algo ternura?- pregunto Applejack

-es solo que... nunca había visto esas armas- dijo el alicornio

-mi yo del futuro debió haberte contado algo acerca de ellas- dijo Twilight

-así es… el problemas es que nunca las usaron y mucho menos cuando llego el día D.- dijo Azrael -ya que le prometieron a Celestia jamás usarlas-

-lo sabía… esa promesa nos llevaría a la ruina- dijo Rainbow

-adivino… la historia está volviendo a cambiar- dijo Ember

-así es- dijo Azrael

-bueno… ahora que tenemos nuestras Pzifers es hora de patear el trasero de Lord Draco- dijo Rainbow enterrando su lanza en el suelo cuando de pronto una onda mágica la mando disparándola en el aire -aaaaahhhhh- la pegaso se estrelló en el techo cayendo al suelo después –no… otra… vez- decía la pegaso con los ojos orbitados estilo anime

-aaaahhhhh aléjense de mi- gritaba Rarity siendo enrollada por sus cadenas -¿porque a mí?- decía llorando en eso Fluttershy dispara sin querer de su ballesta lanzándola a una pared

-estoy… bien…- decía la pegaso amarilla atontada pegada en la pared

-terroncito- dijo Applejack en eso sus nunchakus volvieron a congelarla sin razón aparente -aaa... aa… achu... que frio...- decía ella

-¿qué les pasa?- pregunto Azrael

-es lógico… como no han usado sus armas por mucho tiempo han perdido práctica en ellas- dijo Ember

-¿practica?... por favor solo mírenme- dijo Pinkie lanzando su escudo

-noooo!- gritaban las yeguas, pero era muy tarde el arma comenzó a rebotar por toda la habitación del castillo

-al suelo!- dijo Ember bajando a Azrael mientras Spike hacia lo mismo con Glimmer y con Xion

-creo que fue mala idea- dijo Pinkie agachada

-Pinkie atrás de ti!- grito Xion pero era tarde el escudo golpeo la cabeza de la pony fiestera cayendo al suelo

-Pie!- grito Ember

-por favor Brodek… quiero mas pastel- decía la ponys con ojos orbitados

-no se dejen dominar por las armas, contrólenlas enséñenles quien manda- dijo Twilight abriendo el libro pero al hacerlo una mano demoniaca agarra a la alicornio de la cara –aaaaahhhhhh… auxilio!- sus amigas trataron de ayudarlas pero fue inútil la mano jalo a la alicornio adentrándose en el libro comenzando a brincar el arma mientras se escuchaba algún golpeteos y quejidos de la princesa saliendo de libro con varios golpes en su cuerpo

-Twilight!- grito Spike preocupada viéndola tendida en el suelo

-ok, las Pzifers son las que mandan- dijo Twilight, diez minutos de sufrimientos y burlas después

-es oficial, ustedes están fuera de practica- dijo Ember viendo a las ponys lastimadas completamente

-me alegra que te dieras cuenta de eso Paint- dijo Rainbow

-parecen que no tienen experiencias con ellas- dijo Azrael

-estamos bien, lo que pasa es que estamos algo oxidadas- dijo Pinkie

-pero si Ember nos da una lección rápida estoy segura que aprenderemos en un dos por tres-

-lo siento… pero no puedo Rarity- dijo Ember

-¿pero porque?… si nos ayudaste una vez a dominarlas- dijo Fluttershy

-¿porque eres tan cruel?- dijo Pinkie triste

-no puedo estar al pendiente de ustedes, tendrán que resolver sus problemas solas- dijo Ember –créanme lo aprendí por las malas con Wind-

-tiene razón chicas- dijo Twilight levantándose -son nuestras armas y es nuestro problema-

-supongo que podríamos ir algún lado para practicar jun...-

-y deben entrenar solas… cada quien por su camino- dijo Ember impidiendo lo que iba a decir Fluttershy

-¿cómo que por nuestro camino?- pregunto Applejack -somos un equipo, somos mejores amigas-

-así es… pero llegara el momento en que estarán separadas, por tal motivo durante nuestras misiones… si una cae todos caeremos... si quieren que su amistad sea poderosa entrenen solas y no dependan de ustedes mismas, hay otras criaturas que de seguro los ayudaran durante este entrenamiento- dijo Ember -necesito yeguas fuertes y valientes... no niñas consentidas y presumidas que dependan de sus corceles-

-como dice el dicho… divide y conquistaras- dijo Azrael

-bueno ponys, ya oyeron a la capitana… separense dominen sus armas y nos veremos en el castillo y con buenos resultados- dijo Twilight

-si Twilight- decían las manes retirándose saliendo del castillo tomando diferentes rutas

-Spike- dijo Twilight mirando a su amigo dragón -necesito de tu ayuda para dominar mi Pzifer-

-claro Twilight- dijo Spike

-si gustas... yo también te ayudo- dijo Starlight el cual Twilight acento la cabeza en señal de si

-¿crees que sea una buena idea eso de que se separen?- preguntaba Azrael algo preocupado

-son fuertes… lo van a lograr- dijo Ember mirándolo -dominaran sus Pzifers y una vez hecho entraremos en acción-

-ojala sea pronto- decía la gatielaga -el futuro está en riesgo-

De vuelta al futuro en la base de la resistencia

-esta es la enfermería- dijo Twilight siguiendo con el recorrido de los caballeros en donde había una cebra con atuendo de medico quien estaba atendiendo a un pony enfermo

-mis ojos no lo creen y mi mente lo está recapacitando, ¿así que el rumor es cierto y los caballeros han regresado?- decía la cebra viendo a los corceles

-Zecora- dijeron los caballeros

-¿eres la doctora de la resistencia?- pregunto Ignos

-doctora para nada solo ando de visita, solo soy una cebra que ayuda al que lo necesita- dijo Zecora sonriéndoles -un momento… solo veo a tres cuando debía de haber cuatro, ¿dónde está el otro?-

-debe estar por ahí lamentándose sus penas- dijo Tennessee

En otra parte de la resistencia

-dame otro vaso de leche con chocolate- dijo Rockaid sentando en un bar –agitado… no batido-

-¿no crees que ya fue demasiada leche con chocolate para ti?- dijo Discord vestido de cantinero quien fue el que coloco el bar donde la mayoría de los rebeldes estaban ahí-

-dame otro vaso antes de que te castre pedazo de cabra mutante!- grito Rockaid amenazando al draconecus

-oye tranquilo, has bebido mucha leche con chocolate- dijo Spike calmándolo

-tú no eres mi jefe!- grito Rockaid

-tranquilo enano, te daré otro pero será el ultimo- dijo Discord dándole otro vaso de leche con chocolate que caminaba mágicamente a el

-¿problemas con el amor mocoso?- dijo Aspros llegando sentándose al lado del enano -dame un tequila- le decía al draconecus

-en camino- dijo Discord dándole un vaso

-gracias hace tiempo que no tomaba algo tan embriagante... fue una excelente idea que hayas puesto ese bar- dijo Aspros -te luciste cab...-

-este lugar necesitaba de un lugar para echarse sus penas- dijo el draconecus sirviéndole más tequila al alterado

-Aspros no es el momento- dijo Spike -el enano está pasando por un momento difícil de su vida-

-ya era hora de que aprendiera que las pin... viejas arruinan todo- dijo Deuteros sentándose al lado del dragón –aunque te abran las piernas siempre la cag... en todo mendigas viejas esas… ¿o no señores?- les decía a los rebeldes que estaban ahí

-siii- decían los soldados incluyendo las mujeres que había ahí

-son una desgracia las viejas- decía Bom Bom toda ebria -mi Lyra me dejo y dijo que íbamos a estar juntas por siempre pero no fue así… me dejo por otra-

-al menos la tuya está viva, a mi Vinyl me la mataron- dijo Octavia con los audífonos de su amiga en su cuello -esto fue lo único que quedo de ella- decía la pony tomando whisky hasta el fondo

-yo no perdí un hombre pero si mi cargo de alcaldesa- decía la mayor Mare quien estaba en una mesa con Cherilee -y mi amiga perdió su trabajo y casa-

-yo perdí a mi padres y a mis hermanas, la única que tengo está atrapada- comento Maud sería como siempre sirviéndole whisky a su roca mascota –y peñasco perdió al amor de su vida… una roca muy bella- decía la yegua gris

-gracias Emperador por arruinarlos la vida- dijo Cherilee tomándose un tequila hasta el fondo

-esas yeguas están más fregadas que yo- comento Rockaid -mejor voy a ver a los otros... antes de que termine como ustedes- dijo Rockaid yéndose en compañía con Spike

-disfruta ti vida enano baboso… no te enredes en eso de las viejas- advirtió Deuteros -¿porque tuvieron que existir las yeguas para empezar?, ¿que no puede haber un mundo sin viejas?-

-ese el problema hermano- dijo Aspros -si no hay viejas nosotros no existiríamos- comento el kirin

-muy en lo cierto señor Galaxy, muy en lo cierto- dijo Discord limpiando los vasos con su magia del caos

En otra parte de la base

-aquí es donde los rebeldes se reúnen para practicar sus vuelos y otras cosas- dijo Twilight enseñándoles un lugar abierto donde había pegasos en el aire y otros ponys que estaban ahí para instruirlos y entre ellos un alicornio

-muévanse señores!… mi abuela corria mas rápido que ustedes!- grito Holy Blade guiando a cierto grupo de pegasos -Flurry enséñales cómo-

-si señor- dijo Flurry en el aire haciendo maromas y piruetas

-vaya… la escuincla sí que es buena en el aire- dijo Ventus

-es una de las mejores Fast- dijo Holy Blade -a parte de mi claro-

-no hagas reír Holy- dijo Xion llegando aterrizando en la cabeza del unicornio azul -hola de nuevo… caballeros reales… del pasado-

-veo que aun sigues con Holy- dijo Ignos

-alguien tiene que cuidar a este pervertido- dijo Xion

-no empieces Xion... ¿en serio ni porque estamos en guerra… van a seguir diciéndome así?- dijo Holy Blade enojándose

-es que eso nunca se te va a quitar- dijo Tennessee haciendo reír a la gatielaga

-de modo que es verdad… y los caballeros volvieron para salvar el día- decía una voz femenina conocida para Ventus por desgracia

-no inventes…- decía el pegaso rojo sorprendido volteando atrás viendo a una pegaso amarilla con crin flameada -tú-

-también está la amante de Ventus, quien lo diría- dijo Ignos viendo a Spitfire con un uniforme de Wonderbolt rasgado con un peto dorado al igual que sus pulseras

-cállate!- grito Ventus

-princesa Twilight… con todo respeto no necesitamos de estos imbéciles… en especial de aquel pegaso- dijo Spitfire

-veo que todavía le tiene rencor- susurro Xion al unicornio azul

-así son las mujeres ¿qué esperabas?, Ven abuso de ella- dijo Ignos

-¿fue por eso?… ahora todo tiene sentido- dijo Flurry llegando escuchando todo

-cállate Ignos!- grito Ventus

-Spitfire... aunque te duela mucho, necesitamos de su ayuda... así que no metas tu sentimentalismo y mucho menos ese abuso sexual que te hizo Ventus- dijo Twilight

-que no fue un abuso sexual!- grito Ventus

-no fue abuso sexual... fue una violación- dijo Holy

-eso mero... tampoco!- grito Ventus al alicornio

-¿y el enano?- pregunto Flurry

-Spike se lo llevo a que tomara aire... es que se enteró de la verdad de Sweetie y Buttom y bueno- dijo Tennessee

-pobrecito… debió haberle dolido bastante- dijo la alicornio sintiendo pena por el

-naahh… de seguro ya debió haberlo superado- dijo Tennessee

-no es justo, ¿por queeee… Sweeeeeeetieeeee?, ¿por qué te casaste con otro?- dijo Rockaid llorando, llegando con Spike -no es justo… ¿por queeee me haces esto Lauren?-

-o tal vez no- dijo Xion

-recuérdame hablar con Sweetie mas adelante- dijo Flurry

-Spitfire ellos son la clave para terminar con esta guerra- dijo Twilight -¿que diría Soarin si te viera así o a tus compañeros Wonderbolts-

-tiene razón- dijo Spitfire –haría quedar mal a mi equipo que en paz descansen- decía ella mientras les daba la espalda -que no se metan en mi camino- dijo ella volando

-yeguas…- dijo Ventus

Regresando al pasado en la mansión de aquel im... es decir príncipe

-¿lista Bony?- decía la unicornio

-si Cloudy- dijo Bony

-¿a dónde con tanta prisa?- dijo el príncipe llegando

-por comida china ¿quieres venir con nosotros... papa?- decía la niña

-contigo no lo creo... y no soy tu padre, soy tu príncipe... ¿y podrías traerme unos panecillos de paso?, ya sabes de esas glaseadas arriba que tanto me...- dijo Blueblood -en eso la yegua le vuelve a dar otro golpe en los flancos doliéndole –ahhhh… ahaaah… aahhh mi orgullo-

-eso es malo para el colesterol Blueblood- dijo la Cloudy molesta por eso -no tardamos, no hagas nada estúpido en mi ausencia-

-no Cloudy- dijo el príncipe mientras las yeguas se iban -ahora ya sé por qué las princesas me consiguieron a esa consejera real para hacerme sufrir... de seguro mis tías están riéndose de mi ahora… pero a quien engaño es hermosa esa yegua- en eso todas las luces de su hogar se habían ido dejándolo a oscuras -genial y justo ahora que me quería acicalar-

-saludos príncipe Blueblood- decía una voz distorsionada, el príncipe voltea y ve a un alicornio mercenario sentado en uno de sus sofá

-aaaahhh… pero si eres... eres- decía el unicornio asustándose

-soy el Inquisidor y me gustaría hablar contigo- dijo el sicario

-¿qué quieres de mí?- dijo el príncipe retrocediendo un poco –será mejor que tengas cuidado tengo muchos guardias... y soy cinta negra- dijo Blueblood haciendo poses mientras el alicornio se levantaba -por favor no me mates- decía asustado -tengo mucho dinero pídeme lo que quieras... pero no me mates-

-no voy a matarte, pero estoy a punto de hacerlo si no te controlas- dijo el sicario levantándolo con su magia

-entonces… ¿qué quieres?- pregunto el príncipe asustado

-mis oídos me dicen que encontraste algo en el Castillo de la Amistad que me llamo mucho la atención- dijo el alicornio

-ahh… eso, si quieres te lo puedo dar… por mí no hay problema- dijo Blueblood dándole los planos de Sweetie Bot -ya te puedes ir-

-es interesante- dijo el Inquisidor viendo -los engranajes, el modelo... todo es perfecto... esto podría hacerme útil… nos podría ser útil-

-que bien- dijo Blueblood asustado -porque no te vas a tu casa y... ¿nos?-

-piénsalo... estos planos nos podrían ayudar ambos- dijo el Inquisidor -tu y yo tenemos enemigos en común los Galaxy y los Caballeros de la Realeza-

-odio a esos sujetos- dijo Blueblood caminando al bar sirviéndose un trago -los Galaxy se creen muy malos montando sus tiendita para vender especias y armas… y esos caballeros presumiendo que son los héroes para salvar el día, pero no lo son... son criminales, son un peligro pero los ponys no ven eso- el unicornio comenzó a darle un sorbo -yo he hecho cosas buenas por mi reino... ¿y que gano?... nada... ni mis tías aprecian el trabajo que yo hago-

-eso puede cambiar- dijo el Inquisidor -tú quieres acabar con tus enemigos y yo quiero acabar con los míos y estos planos son las respuestas-

-¿y a dónde quieres llegar?- pregunto el príncipe -crear un ejército de robots con el fin de proteger a toda Equestria- en eso Blueblood se detuvo por un momento comenzando a entenderlo todo -¿que acabo de decir?-

-construirás tu propio ejército de máquinas con el fin de traer la justicia- dijo el Inquisidor

-pero eso es imposible, eso requeriría de mucho dinero, equipo de construcción y además necesitare permisos sobre todo el de las princesas- dijo el príncipe -ellas no van a estar de acuerdo-

-no, si no se los dices- dijo el inquisidor -tu contribuye con el dinero, yo pongo todo lo demás… conozco a alguien que puede ayudarte a construirlos... ¿qué dices?... socio-

-yo... yo... no lo sé, trabajar con un criminal no es lo mío- dijo Blueblood asustado –además… ¿qué diría Cloudy de esto?… de por si anda enojada por la estupidez que cometí la última vez-

-¿quieres ser un héroe?... esta es tu oportunidad... todas las criaturas del reino te alabaran, ¿no es eso lo que quieres?… traer la justicia con puño de hierro- el sicario comenzó a extender su casco invitándolo a que viniera con el -toma mi casco y cierra el trato conmigo-

-...- Blueblood no decía nada en el fondo tenía miedo ya que si cerraba el trato sabía que algo saldría mal -¿te importa si lo pienso por un momento?-

-como quieras- dijo el sicario tomando los diseños sacando de su cinturón un pequeño botón rojo -si cambias de parecer presiona el botón y vendré al instante- decía dándoselo

-ok- dijo el príncipe mientras las luces se volvían a apagar y prendiéndose al instante desapareciendo el Inquisidor sin dejar rastro de el -eso fue aterrador-

-ya volvimos papa... hay perdón su excelencia real- dijo Bony Glider llegando con la consejera -¿qué pasa príncipe te noto tenso?-

-¿tenso yo?... para nada enana- dijo el príncipe sonriéndole lo mas que pudo -tengo hambre es todo-

-pues ayúdanos a poner la mesa para ya cenar- dijo la unicornio dándole las cosas mientras se iban a la cocina con los ponys –y hazlo perfecto-

En otra parte de la cuidad en las alcantarillas

-llévale esto a Arpeggio que revise estos planos y que comience a diseñar nuevas máquinas para nosotros- comento el Inquisidor dándole los planos a Megahorn

-de inmediato Inquisidor- decía Megahorn retirándose

-¿que hacemos con the prince boss?, ¿quiere que lo elimine?- preguntaba Straam

-déjalo… él se unirá a mí- dijo el sicario -lo necesitamos... y el nos necesita a nosotros-

-el camino está despejado, no hay soldados de la Marine buscándolo… ¿regresara a la finca Galaxy?- pregunto Straam

-aun no- dijo el Inquisidor -¿qué has sabido de los caballeros?-

-escuche que salieron a una misión… but a don´t abaut this- dijo el seapony -¿quiere que vaya a investigar con la princess the friendship?-

-si... pero antes necesito que vayas a un lugar específico- dijo el Inquisidor dándole un papel con unas coordenadas sorprendiendo al seapony

-¿boss… are you sure about this? - pregunto el seapony

-si queremos acabar con nuestros enemigos necesitamos aliados y él nos podría ayudar a pesar de ya no verlo después de tantos años... ya arregle todo… soborne a muchos guardias para esto... tienes una cita en aquel lugar así que ve haya-

-¿y quiere que provoque un conflicto?- pregunto Straam

-si- dijo el Inquisidor seriamente -y no te preocupes… mientras estés de mi lado... no te hará daño-

-como usted lo ordene señor- dijo Straam

En la base de la resistencia en los laboratorios

-y bien… ¿qué opinan de la máquina del tiempo?- pregunto Starlight con todos los caballeros y con Twilight

-¿y con eso viajaron Birdy y Azrael al pasado?- pregunto Ignos observándola al igual que los otros

-así es- dijo Twilight

-para ser anticuada y no ser un vehículo del tiempo… no está mal- dijo Ventus

-la gran y poderosa Trixie quería ser la elegida para aquel viaje… pero la princesita no me dejo- dijo la maga quien también estaba ahí lijándose los cascos -que porque era muy peligroso-

-y tenía razón, se volvió peligroso para los viajeros Trixie- dijo Tennessee

-como sea… yo pude haberlo hecho mejor- dijo Trixie

-bueno ya nos has mostrado todo el lugar Twilight y debo decirlo es increíble... pero vayamos al trabajo- dijo Ventus seriamente

-por ahora no haremos nada… hoy celebraremos por su regreso que eso es lo que importa- dijo Twilight -ya después continuamos con la lucha-

-me parece bien… celebramos, comemos y mañana a la lucha a vencer a ese emperador- dijo Ignos

-todavía no Ignos- dijo Twilight

-¿por qué no?- pregunto Ventus

-es muy arriesgado ir a su escondite- dijo Trixie -los matarían al instante-

-necesitamos hacer varias cosas primero antes de ir contra el- dijo Twilight -pero eso lo sabrán mas adelante hoy celebraremos, vivan hoy… pelean mañana-

-a celebrar se ha dicho- dijo Tennessee

-¿alguien dijo fiesta?- dijo Buttom llegando al laboratorio -porque aquí llega el alma de la fiesta-

-tuuuu!- grito Rockaid -hijo de yegua!- gritaba el enano comenzando perseguirlo

-no Rockaid por favor entiéndelo… déjame explicarte!- gritaba Buttom corriendo

-lo harás después de que te mate!- grito el enano

-pero primero tenemos que detener al enano antes de que cometa un homicidio- dijo Ventus, luego de una pequeña fiesta los caballeros regresaron a sus habitaciones que les fueron asignados por la princesa, en ella Ignos comenzó a escribir en el diario que le había regalado Twilight en el pasado todo lo que vivió al momento de llegar

-"y eso sería todo por el momento Twilight… ojala la estés pasando mejor, te escribo luego te amo nena"- dijo Ignos terminando de escribir

En el Castillo de la Amistad Twilight estaba terminando de leer lo que había escrito Ignos

-también te amo Ignos- dijo Twilight cerrando el diario comenzando a dormir

A la mañana siguiente en la mansión de Blueblood

-buen día príncipe- dijo Bony Glider saludando al príncipe en el comedor

-¿...que tienen... de buenos...?- decía Blueblood caminando en eso Cloudy quien estaba ahí le volvía a darle una azotada -aaaahhhh... dije buenos días!- gritaba el príncipe

-habla bien- decía Cloudy dándole otra azotada -y más respeto a su consejera.. que yo no lo eduque de esa manera-

-está bien- dijo Blueblood sentándose mientras los criados de la mansión le servían café

-es vez de estar rezongando deberías de hacer algo bueno por sus súbditos- decía Cloudy seriamente

-para tu información Cloudy muy pronto hare algo que cambiara al mundo, terminaras orgullosa de mi- dijo Blueblood

-eso mismo dijiste las otras veces y terminaste como coladera querido príncipe- dijo Bony

-y sin contar la última estupidez que hiciste recientemente- dijo Cloudy

-pero ahora será diferente insecto, dama ya verán… los ponys me amaran- dijo Blueblood retirándose -y se los demostrare-

-jah… si eso pasa te dejare de golpear con mi azote para toda la vida- dijo la yegua

-voy a hacer que te tragues tus palabras Cloudy- dijo el príncipe retirándose

-no lo lograra- dijo Cloudy sonriendo tranquilamente -pero tiene espíritu y coraje eso me agrada-

-le apuesto una scooter a que lo lograra- dijo Bony

-hecho… pero si pierdes harás mi papeleo por dos meses- dijo Cloudy

-bien acepto- dijo Glider aceptando el trato estrechando el casco con la yegua hermosa

Mas haya de Equestria pasando la tierra de los vivos, en una tierra oscura y tenebrosa llamada el Tártaro un demonio negro de cuadrúpedo con alas demoniacas con garras y crin blanca de fuego se encontraba recibiendo a alguien proveniente del mundo de los vivos

-soy el guardián del inframundo black-Berserker- decía el demonio presentándose -¿y usted es?-

-mi name Straam… agent Straam y soy de la Marine- dijo el seapony presentándose junto con otros seaponys -esperaba que me recibiera a la reina Charlotte-

-se encuentra ocupada- dijo Berser -¿en qué le puedo servir agente?-

-mis superiores me mandaron aquí para inspeccionar su nueva prisión- explico el seapony -mis jefes están preocupados debido a que hace tiempo… el inframundo sufrió el ataque de una rebelión-

-pero eso fue hace años señor, ahora el inframundo esta bajo el control de la reina- dijo Berser

-tengo entendido que está teniendo unos cuantos problemas últimamente con unos robos- dijo Straam

-¿qué tanto saben ustedes?- pregunto el demonio

\- a la Marine no se le escapa nada- dijo Straam -terminemos con esto para poder regresar arriba con los vivos me estoy deshidratando- el seapony saco una cantimplora con agua comenzando a beberla

-sígame no se pierda- dijo Berser guiándolo por la tierra oscura mostrándole todo el lugar tenebroso -como puede ver aun no tenemos el control total del Tártaro, aún nos queda mucho terreno por explorar ya que más allá de estas fronteras… nos es imposible para los guardianes del inframundo-

-¿qué hay mas haya?- pregunto Straam anotando en una tabla registrando todo

-nadie lo sabe- dijo Berser -como puede ver esta prisión es segura... ningún prisionero ha escapado de ahí-

-¿y qué me dices de Tirek?- pregunto Straam –he escape-

-eso fue por que en aquel entonces no era nuestro dominio-

-también escaparon otros prisioneros suyos del inframundo bajo su cuidado… entre ellos está el Archdemon, el rey caído, las hella y cierto dragón que odia a los ponys- dijo el seapony sacando de quicio a Berser balbuceando "ahora entiendo porque la reina no quería verlos"

-señor… ya revisamos la seguridad es perfecta- decían lo seaponys llegando

-y es imposibles que los prisioneros escapen... pero nos falta uno por revisar- comento otro seapony –y no lo encontramos-

-¿se refieren al prisionero… ABG-183759?- dijo Berser –síganme- el demonio llevo a la Marine a otro lugar del tártaro

Mientras tanto en el Castillo de la Amistad

-Blizzaga!- grito Twilight lanzando hielo de su libro mientras Starlight se protegía con un escudo mágico

-vaya… cuando decías que ese libro era poderoso creí que nomás hablabas- dijo Starlight viendo el daño en su escudo

-Thundaga!- grito Twilight lanzando rayos golpeando el escudo agrietándolo mas

-¿cómo va el entrenamiento?- pregunto Spike llegando

-Firaga!- la alicornio lanzo viendo con dirección a Starlight pero de pronto el fuego cambio de rumbo y se fue hacia Spike impactando en el –Spike!- grito Twilight preocupada

-cof... cof... eso me pasa por preguntar- dijo Spike todo chamuscado cayendo al suelo

En la academia Wonderbolt en los campos de entrenamiento

-hoo... haa... hii... seaaaahh- gritaba la pegaso practicando con su lanza en una pista -¿quieren pelear malditos?... no te tengo miedo, tomen esto!- Rainbow lanzo múltiples ataques -soy la mejor-

-dirás la perdedora- decía una grifo llegando

-hola Gilda- dijo Rainbow saludándola sin dejar de practicar

-¿qué haces?- pregunto la grifo –¿practicas unos nuevos pasos de baile? porque te ves ridícula-

-practico mis movimientos con este bebe- dijo Rainbow apuntando su arma con ella

-¿porque mejor no dejas tu juguetito y vamos a volar a las cascadas arcoíris?... ¿qué dices fracasada?- dijo Gilda

-¿ir con mi amiga, o practicar, ir con mi amiga, o practicar?... creo que mejor practico con mi Pzifer- dijo Rainbow girando su lanza haciéndola para atrás pero al hacerlo se le zafa la Pzifer yéndose a otro lado atravesando una ventana escuchándose un grito más adelante

-aaahhh mi flanco!- gritaba Spitfire causando tensión a la pegaso -¿quién fue el idiota que me arrojo una lanza a mi flanco?-

-ahí te hablan- dijo Gilda

-genial… ¿qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto Rainbow

-vamos me suena a manada… estas en problemas- dijo Gilda riéndose malvadamente, la pegaso se concentró atrayendo su arma de vuelta escuchándose otro grito de la capitana

-aaahhhhh!- el grito se escuchó por toda la academia

-creo que un descanso me caería muy bien, vamos a las cascadas arcoíris- dijo Rainbow poniendo su Pzifer en la espalda

-te sigo idiota- decía la grifo riéndose, volando con la pegaso

En las granjas Apple

-haaaa... hooo... heee- Applejack se encontraba golpeando los arboles con sus nunchakus tirando las manzanas mientras que Apple Bloom y Big Mac rejuntaban las manzanas

-perfecto hermana ya vas mejorando- dijo Apple Bloom

-y la mejor parte es que no están siendo congeladas- dijo Applejack muy confiada

-eso díselo a los otros árboles- dijo Big Mac enseñándoles los árboles que había congelado al principio haciendo sonrojar un poco a Applejack

-y no te olvides del galpón- dijo Apple Bloom enseñándole el galpón congelado destruyéndose al instante -Big Mac tienes que reparar el galpón-

-eyup- dijo el pony terrenal enojado mirando a su hermana

-eehhh... ups- dijo la vaquera sonriendo lo mas que pudo

En la granja de rocas Pie

-¿estas segura que quieres hacer esto Pinkie?- preguntaba Maud

-hazlo hermana- dijo Pinkie golpeando su escudo, la pony terrenal gris comenzó a arrojarle rocas el cual la pony rosada comenzaba protegerse de todos los ataques -vamos Maud ¿eso es todo?, si quieres arroja a tu roca… no le hare daño- decía volviendo a golpear su escudo

-...- Maud seriamente tomo a su mascota peñasco y se la lanzo el cual provoco que la pony cayera al suelo barriendo el piso por una simple roca

-auch- decía la pony siendo derrotada por peñasco así que su hermana recoge su roca

-bien hecho- dijo Maud a su roca guardándola en su bolsillo viendo la pony fiestera derrotada en el suelo

-perfecto mi Pzifers resiste lo que sea- dijo Pie sacándose los escombros de su cabello

-¿eso es lo único que hace?, ¿recibir ataques?- pregunto Maud tocando el escudo

-ah… no… también se puede lanzar y regresar hacia a ti pero ten cuid...- Pinkie no termino lo que iba a decir ya que la pony gris arroja el escudo a unas rocas que estaban ahí el cual reboto al instante destruyéndolas al impactar regresando a Maud como si nada –eso.. fue… increíble Maud estoy tan orgullosa de ti- decía Pinkie abrazándola -¿cómo lo hiciste?-

-arrojándolo- decía Maud sorprendiendo a la pony fiestera

-la primera vez que lo arroje termine con varios golpes en la cabeza- dijo Pinkie tomando el escudo

-solo arrójalo… no hay ciencia- dijo Maud así que la pony apuntaba aquella roca lanzando su Pzifer rebotando en la roca regresando a ella pero rápidamente se agacha yéndose el escudo a otro lado -Limonstone agáchate!- le gritaba a su hermana quien estaba limpiando la roca de la familia

-aahh!- la pony se agacho mientras la Pzifer impacto en la roca enorme de la familia el cual volvió a caer en un acantilado -hay por favor!- gritaba ella mientras el escucho regresaba a Pinkie tomándolo con el casco

-lo atrape, lo atrape, lo atrape!- decía la pony rosa felizmente

-Pinkieeeeeeee!- gritaba Limonstone Pie enojada

-corre…- dijo Maud

-te veré para la cena hermana, te amo- dijo Pinkie dándole un beso en la mejilla corriendo después mientras su otra hermana lo perseguía

-vuelve aquí Pinkamena!- gritaba Limonstone mientras Maud sonreía tranquilamente

En la casa de Fluttershy

-muy bien chicos… ¿están listos?- decía Fluttershy a sus animales quienes tenían unos discos –láncenlos- los animales comenzaron a arrojar los platos al aire mientras la pegaso amarilla con su Pzifer disparaba a los platos sin darle a ninguno -otra vez- dijo la pegaso en eso su oso lanzaba mas platos en el aire en lo que ella disparaba pero no pudo romper uno -Fluttershy eres una tonta- se decía ella sin poder darle a ninguno –lancen- su oso volvió a tomar platos en el aire pero sin querer arroja a Angel quien estaba pasándole el plato lanzándolo en el aire haciendo que Fluttershy disparaba dándole al plato con todo y conejo –Angel!- en eso lo animales comenzaron a felicitarla por su logro

-...- el conejo estaba chamuscado en el suelo así que Fluttershy fue a ver como seguía

-Angel… ¿estás bien?, ¿no te hiciste daño?- dijo Fluttershy levantándolo con cuidado

-...- Angel despertaba viendo a Fluttershy el cual este comenzó a enojarse comenzando a insultarla

-lo siento Angel no era mi intención... mírale el lado bueno, ya estoy mejorando mi puntería- dijo Fluttershy mientras los animales se reían del conejito haciendo que se enojara tomando la Pzifer de la pegaso comenzando a disparar a todos los animales en especial a Fluttershy

-Angel detente!- decía la pegaso corriendo al igual que sus animales -te lo compensare… lo prometo- dijo Fluttershy sin dejar de correr de Angel quien no dejaba de disparar con la Pzifer

En la Butique Carrusel

-woow… Rarity tu sincronía con tu Pzifer es increíble- dijo Sweetie Belle viendo a la unicornio levitando mágicamente y la vez concentrándose moviendo sus cadenas usándolas para tejer sus vestidos

-soy tu dueña… no dejare que mi Pzifer me domine, yo soy la Pzifer- dijo Rarity moviendo las cadenas poniendo todos su vestido que ha hecho en el aparador no sin antes mover a Sweetie ya que obstruía el paso

-que divertido- dijo Sweetie Belle -ahora levanta a Opal- Rarity vio a su gata quien estaba jugando con su bola de estambre así que con sus cadenas la levanto

-muaaa- decía la gata enojándose pero a la vez relajándose ya que las puntas del arma comenzaron a acariciarla

-lo estoy logrando, domine mi Pzifer- dijo Rarity feliz cuando de pronto

-gemas… que bien- dijo Sweetie Bot apareciendo comenzando a comer el tazón que estaba ahí

-Sweetie Bot aléjate de mis gemas!- gritaba la unicornio cuando de pronto las cadenas comenzaron a vibrar repentinamente

-Rarity ¿qué sucede?- dijo Sweetie Belle nerviosa siendo movida bruscamente al igual que Opal quien estaba asustada

-no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no- decía Rarity asustada, afuera de la Butique los ponys pasaban tranquilamente cuando de pronto un estruendo se escuchó por toda la Butique seguido de un grito -aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh-

-¿por qué me tuvo que pasar esto?- dijo Rarity viendo el desastre que dejo en su Butique estando atada al igual que Sweetie Belle colgadas como marionetas

-ahora sí que se te fueron las cuerdas hermana- dijo Sweetie Belle -o más bien… las cadenas-

-que ricas gemas- dijo Sweetie Bot comiendo las gemas como si nada

-DEJA DE COMERTE MIS GEMAS!- gritaba Rarity en eso su gata opal completamente enojada salta sobre en la cara de Rarity comenzando a arañarla otra vez –noooo… Opal detente en la cara nooo… en la cara noooo- Rarity gritaba como loca tratando de zafarse pero no podía mientras la gata seguía atacándola

-Sweetie Bot ve por ayuda- dijo Sweetie Belle

-entendido- dijo la Bot saliendo de la Butique no sin antes llevarse el tazón de gemas

Mientras tanto en el Tártaro en una jaula que estaba conectado con unas cadenas en el aire desde un lago con almas en pena

-se ve que lo tienen bien asegurado- dijo Straam observando

-si el maldito intenta escapar con solo una orden mía caerá a las aguas del lago Samsun sin salvación alguna- dijo Berser

-quisiera verlo más de cerca, tengo que cerciorarme que este ahí- dijo Straam

-como digas… es tu funeral- dijo Berser ordenándoles a unos esqueletos el cual comenzaron a activar unos engranajes haciendo aparecer un puente que conectaba a la celda -nada más le pido cero armas y objetos punzocortantes y manténgase lejos de la rejilla-

-relax man... solo llevo mi pluma y mi tabla de registros- dijo el seapony caminando junto con el guardián por el puente llegando a la celda -¿y siempre ha estado ahí?-

-el cerbero lo encontró ya que estaba explorando el lugar y lo puso en esa celda- explico Berser el agente Straam vio a través de la rejilla pero no veía nada estaba completamente oscuro -no se acerque mucho, desde ahí le puede degollar… uno de mis hombres le paso eso afortunadamente estaba muerto- el seapony revisaba la celda del prisionero inspeccionándolo

-tengo entendido que no tiene poder alguno- dijo el seapony golpeando la pluma en los barrotes cerciorándose que no estén huecos

-pero aun así sigue siendo peligroso- advirtió Berser de pronto un casco esquelético salía de las rejillas asustando a los ponys agarrando la tabla del agente mientras el demonio alejaba un poco al pony

-ohhh shit- dijo Straam completamente asustado -fuck his kill me-

-lo se ese hijo de su perra madre… siempre hace eso- dijo Berser viendo como el casco esquelético regresaba a la rejilla llevándose la tabla del agente -siento lo de su tabla y sus registros-

-está bien… my guys tienen otra copia- dijo Straam -creo que fue todo por ahora… pero en serio mantengan alejado esa cosa, no quiero imaginarme so that monster is escape-

-dígale a sus superiores que lo tenemos todo bajo control- dijo Berser guiándolo junto con sus hombre a la salida

-i hope so- dijo Straam caminando con el guardián mientras el seapony comenzaba a sonreír malvadamente

Dentro de la celda de aquel misterioso prisionero, aquella figura en las sombras tenía la tabla del agente revisando en todas las hojas encontrando algo ahí anotado que le llamo su atención "abre el seguro de la tabla" la figura oscura lo leyó y revisa el seguro y abre un compartimiento secreto donde saca un pequeño pergamino enrollado

-...- la sombra lo toma y lo abre viendo que tenía ahí una pequeña gema azul que brillaba mágicamente mientras leía lo que decía aquella nota

"el tiempo ha llegado... y es hora de que vuelvas una vez más... y cobres venganza por aquellos... que te humillaron"

-he... he... he he he he- aquella sombra rio un poco viendo aquella gema en su casco más de cerca donde unos ojos malignos se veían ante esta oscura celda

Mientras tanto afuera de la mansión de Blueblood

-¿Qué fue lo que me dijo?... así que tenía que presionar este botón y que vendría al instante- dijo Blueblood con el control presionando el botón rojo pero no ocurrió nada -veo que no vendrá-

-¿me llamaste?- dijo el Inquisidor detrás de Blueblood asustándolo cayendo al suelo

-carajo… no vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿quieres matarme de un susto?- dijo Blueblood levantándose

-y... ¿cuál es tu decisión?- pregunto el Inquisidor extendiendo su casco

-lo hare... me uniré a ti y traeré el orden y la justicia a este reino- dijo Blueblood estrechando casco con el

-sabía que dirías eso- dijo el sicario fríamente formando una alianza con el príncipe de Canterlot


	23. Búsqueda y rescate

**_*Capitulo 23: Búsqueda y rescate_**

En un paisaje hermoso unas potrillas estaban en una misión importante

-mira Apple Bloom una mariposa de alas cristalinas- decía Scootaloo con las cruzzaders portando alforjas con equipo de exploración, desde binoculares hasta redes y sombreros de exploradoras, viendo ese hermoso insecto que soltaba polvillos cristalinos al volar

-es hermosa- dijo Sweetie Belle viéndola – ¿crees que sirva para la tarea de la escuela?-

-es un espécimen raro, con esto impresionaremos a la maestra Cheerilee y obtendremos una buena calificación- dijo Apple boom –cutiemark cruzzaders tras esa mariposa!- decía la potranca corriendo junto con las potrancas intentando atraparla con la red

-no te escaparas!- dijo Scootaloo atrapando Apple Bloom con la red sin querer -Apple Bloom no estorbes-

-¿a dónde abra ido?- pregunto Sweetie Belle buscando aquel ejemplar

-haya va… tras ella!- grito Apple Bloom persiguiendo a la mariposa de alas cristalinas seguida de las demás –regresa aquí!- gritaba mientras reían y divirtiéndose sin saber lo que les esperaban a estas tres potrancas

En la base de la resistencia

-¿cómo que no podemos pelear todavía con ese hijo de perra del emperador?- decía Ventus mal humorado en una sala de reunión junto con los demás caballeros, con la princesa Twilight, Sunset Shimmer y Starlight Glimmer

-porque es demasiado peligroso, no podemos ir así nada más y pelear con el- dijo Twilight sentada en una silla

-Canterlot está protegido por guardias… pero sobre todo autómatas- dijo Sunset -pones una pesuña ahí y no vivirás para contarlo-

-podemos con ellos, derrotamos a tres de ellos y todo gracias a mi intelecto- dijo Rockaid

-tuvieron suerte, porque solo eran tres… imagínate si te llegaras a enfrentar a diez de ellos a la vez- dijo Starlight

-además enano nos costó un poquito de trabajo vencerlos- dijo Tennessee -y no olviden que esta la versión futurista de Ventus Fast-

-¿hablas de Red Demon?- dijo Rockaid

-buen punto… ¿qué sabes de el Twilight?- pregunto Ventus muy serio -¿cómo es posible que haya un pegaso que se esté haciendo pasar por mí?... ¿y más que nada sea miembro de la extinta organización Blood Cray?-

-no se está haciendo pasar por ti... es tu viva imagen Ven- dijo Twilight

-¿mi imagen?- dijo Ventus -no entiendo-

-él es...-

-pronto lo entenderás- dijo Twilight impidiendo lo que iba a decir Shimmer

-está bien… tranquilízate un momento Ventus, pasemos a otro tema… ¿cómo es ese emperador?, ¿y que tenemos que hacer para llegar a el?- pregunto Ignos

-su apariencia es difícil de explicar, lo único que se fue que llego después del día D. asesinando a Blueblood tomando el control de sus creaciones- dijo Twilight -y para llegar a él lo primero que tenemos que hacer es rescatar a mis amigas-

-tengo entendido que Fluttershy y las demás fueron capturadas- dijo Ventus con algo de furia en su voz

-así es, intentamos rescatarlas pero no lo logramos, después de eso el Emperador las escondió y desde ese día no tenemos idea de donde están- dijo Twilight

-podemos buscar- comento Rockaid -tenemos las armas legendarias eso ya es...-

-de hecho me gustaría que no utilizaran las armas legendarias durante el rescate- comento Twilight sorprendiendo a los caballeros

-¿queeee?... ¿por qué?- gritaron los caballeros

-no debemos exponerlas de esa manera... si el Emperador les llega a quitar esas armas todo nuestra lucha abra sido en vano- dijo Starlight

-siendo el final de la resistencia- comento Sunset

-entonces… ¿cómo combatiremos al ejercito del Emperador?- pregunto Ventus -ya que las armas legendarias es lo único que tenemos-

-bueno… también están las Pzifers- comento Ignos

-desgraciadamente… debido a la promesa que le hice a Celestia de no volver a usarlas, el Emperador llego a tener el poder de las Pzifers y pues... las destruyo- dijo Twilight

-ya decía yo que esa estúpida promesa traería consecuencias- dijo Rockaid cruzado de brazos

-entonces necesitaremos otras armas- comento el pegaso rojo –lo suficientemente fuertes que puedan sustituir a las armas legendarias-

-oye Twilight… ¿por qué no reanudas el proyecto ese que quedo en el olvido?- pregunto Sunset -ese que ibas a dárselos a tus pequeñas semillas del futuro-

-pero no está terminado- dijo Twilight

-¿qué proyecto?- pregunto Tennessee

-uno proyecto que estaba destinado para Birdy, Azrael, Dawn y para otro que desgraciadamente ya no está con nosotros- dijo Twilight sintiéndose triste -con el único fin para combatir contra el emperador-

-¿había otro rebelde?- pregunto Ventus

-desgraciadamente... murió- dijo Starlight

-y ese proyecto quedo olvidado- dijo Twilight

-sea lo que haya sido, necesitamos que vuelvas a levantar ese proyecto- dijo Ventus –no pienso quedarme en este lugar sin hacer nada mientras que ese loco sigue destruyendo sus vidas-

-dinos que necesitas y nosotros te ayudaremos- comento Tennessee

-está bien... vayamos al laboratorio, les diré que vamos a hacer- dijo Twilight

-yo no voy- dijo Rockaid cruzado de brazos en la silla

-¿porque no?- pregunto Sunset

-Buttom esta ahí y si lo veo me van a dar ganas de romperle todo el hocico- dijo Rockaid así que Twilight con su magia le aprieta la oreja

-vamos todos dije!- ordeno Twilight jalándolo de la oreja mientras el enano gritaba de dolor saliendo de la habitación seguido de los demás

-hasta siento pena por el mocoso- dijo Starlight mientras Sunset asentaba la cabeza en señal de si

Mientras tanto en Canterlot del futuro no del pasado

-se los voy a preguntar una última vez… ¿qué saben de los Caballeros de la Realeza?- decía el emperador en las sombras diciéndoles a cinco ponys que tenían unos atuendos blancos y rasgados siendo encadenadas por collarines y esposas eléctricas y que estaban todas lastimadas

-¿qué más podemos decir?… tú los mataste!- grito Rarity ya adulta con la crin arruinada

-nos quitaste lo que más amamos!- grito Applejack portando el sombrero todo rasgado tratando de levantarse pero debido a las esposas que tenía no podía hacer nada -este sombrero es lo único que me queda de mi Cooper-

-junto con todo lo que amamos!- dijo Pinkie con su crin toda lacea -¿verdad Fluttershy?- le decía a la pegaso amarilla con un parche en el ojo

-siii…- decía la pegaso toda triste

-ya basta de juegos, sus lamentos no las ayudaran en nada- dijo el Emperador –volveré a repetir… ¿qué saben de los caballeros?-

-ya te dijimos todo lo que sabemos!- grito Rainbow quien tenía un ala metálica en su lado derecho -tú los matates... ¿nos trajiste desde nuestras celdas para esto?-

-te equivocas…- dijo Red Demon quien también estaba ahí escuchando todo -es por esto…- decía mostrándoles unas pantallas donde estaban los caballeros reales combatiendo a los autómatas sorprendiendo a las manes -estas grabaciones fueron recientes... los caballeros están aquí-

-es imposible… Cooper…- dijo Applejack viéndolo en acción al igual que las demás

-Ven… tus…- dijo Fluttershy con los ojos llorosos

-enano…- dijo Rarity

-lo que faltaba, ponys zombis de nuestros amigos- dijo Pinkie como si nada

-no son pony zombis- dijo Red Demon -son los Caballeros de la Realeza, la princesa Twilight encontró la manera de viajar al pasado para traer la ayuda hasta aquí-

-¿Twilight trajo a los caballeros del pasado?- dijo Rainbow sorprendida para después sonreír de felicidad -pues en tu cara Emperador, pronto tu reinado terminara!-

-confirmado Emperador… estas yeguas no saben nada- dijo Red Demon

-me estoy dando cuenta de eso- decía aquel ser en las sombras

-¿escuchaste Fluttershy?... seremos rescatadas- dijo Pinkie quien estaba feliz -y volveré a las fiestas weeee!-

-celebren lo que quieran… aunque hayan vuelto y de una época diferente no cambiara nada, los mate una vez… así que los volveré a hacer- dijo el Emperador -y ustedes se pudrirán en sus celdas-

-espéralo y veraz emperador- dijo Rarity -quedaras en la ruina-

-pudriéndote en el infierno a donde deberías estar- en eso Applejack comenzó a mirar aquel pegaso de alas metálicas -todos caerán al igual que a tu... traidor-

-suficiente... deben saber que ya no hay esperanza para ustedes... su lealtad es conmigo ahora!- grito el emperador –guardias!- en eso unos guardias ponys con armadura negra y dorada en el cual no se le veían su caras portando rifles tecnológicos -llévense a estas yeguas a sus respectivas prisiones a donde pertenecen y redoblen la seguridad, algo me dice que los caballeros vendrán por ellas-

-si mi Emperador- los guardias se acercaron a las yeguas tomándolas con fuerza

-quítame tus cascos de encima!- gritaba Rarity -no me toquen la crin!-

-no te saldrás con la tuya!- grito Rainbow

-¿Qué… no hay pastel?… prometieron que iba a ver pastel durante la audiencia!- grito Pinkie intentando escapar

-por favor... que alguien nos ayude- suplico Fluttershy

-llévenselas- dijo el Emperador -menos a esta…- apuntaba a Applejack así que los guardias la tomaron con fuerza

-suéltenme canallas!- gritaba la pony terrenal así que los guardias comenzaron a electrocutarla con un bastón eléctrico -aaaahhh- la pony cayó el suelo sintiendo toda la electricidad de su cuerpo

-Applejack!- gritaron las ponys al unísono mientras los guardias se la llevaban

-hay que darle un escarmiento a esta pony... hay que enseñarle quien manda- dijo el Emperador -¿no lo crees Red Demon?-

-...- el pegaso no decía nada, solo veía a la manes como sufrían las pobres -me encargare de eso personalmente-

-llévenla a la cámara de tortura... y a las demás regrésenlas a sus prisiones- ordeno el Emperador mientras los guardias encadenaban a la pony terrenal llevándosela

-Applejack!- gritaban las manes

-resistan amigas ponys!- gritaba la yegua tratando de combatir -les prometo que las sacare de ahí... no se como pero las sacare de aquí... cueste lo que me cueste!- los guardias retiraban a las manes de la presencia del Emperador, Rarity, Rainbow, Fluttershy y Pinkie fueron a otro corredor del castillo mientras que a la vaquera era llevada a otro lugar

-no te resistas yegua- decía un guardia del Emperador que sujetaba la cadena donde Applejack intentaba escapar llegando a una habitación donde había toda clase de maquinaria de tortura en donde había dos ponys vestidos de rojo sangre tapándose completamente el cuerpo, los guardias la ponían en una plancha amarrándola de los brazos y patas

-¿qué quieren que hagamos con ella?- preguntaba un pony de los de rojo preparando afilando un bisturí

-espera a que Red Demon llegue, el decidirá qué hacer con ella- dijo el guardia imperial

-que venga ese traidor, no le tengo miedo a él y a su espadita, por mí que se lo meta por el cu...-

-no creo que a Red Demon le molestara si le arrancamos la lengua a esta yegua insoportable- dijo el otro guardia que estaba ahí

-me parece correcto- decía el otro pony de rojo con una cierra eléctrica

-esperen... ¿qué hacen?... nooo- la legua de la vaquera era sacada por el otro pony con unas pinzas

-tranquila pequeña… no dolerá, pronto dejaras de hablar- dijo el pony vestido de rojo a punto de cortarle la lengua cuando de pronto, la vaquera se zafa una de sus ataduras golpeando al cirujano que tenía las pinzas en la cara, para después tomar la pinzas y golpear al de la cierra tomando aquella arma para cortar sus ataduras

-la prisionera se esc...- el guardia no termino lo que iba a decir ya que Applejack le arrojo la cierra en la cabeza el cual estaba siendo salpicada de sangre mientras su cara era partida a la mitad

-hija de put...- el otro guardia no termino lo que iba a decir ya que Applejack se abalanzo encima de el cayendo los dos a una mesa donde había varias herramientas en eso el guardia trataba de comunicarse por medio de su radio -solicito...-

-en tus sueño maldito- dijo Applejack golpeándolo con un martillo en la cabeza quitándole el casco para después -volver a golpearlo tantas veces en la cabeza hasta dejarlo sin vida- la vaquera se tomó un respiro tranquilizándose un poco, los cirujanos intentaban levantarse pero la vaquera se les adelanto tomo uno de los rifles de los guardias y los mato disparándoles -tengo que encontrar a mis amigas- más adelante la vaquera vestida como uno de los guardias que asesino caminaba por los pasillos del castillo

-vamos amigas… ¿dónde están?- dijo la vaquera buscándolas, por una de las ventanas veía unos vehículos móviles aéreos en forma de camión deambulando por ahí -me lleva la que me trajo... ¿dónde están?- dijo la vaquera enojada golpeando la pared, así que rápidamente comenzó a galopar intentando encontrar una salida, en la cámara de tortura Red Demon había llegado llevándose una sorpresa al ver a los ponys muertos

-que todos busquen a esa pony, no debe estar lejos- gritaba el pegaso a unos guardias -hagan sonar la alarmas… código rojo-

-como diga señor- decían los guardias desplegándose, las alarmas comenzaron a sonar y la vaquera quien estaba en las afueras del castillo cerca de los jardines escuchaba aquel sonido

-carajo… ya se dieron cuenta- dijo Applejack al escuchar la alarma viendo como cada guardia estaba alerta -si uso uno de sus transportes tal vez salga de aquí-

-oye tú!- grito un guarida llamando la atención a la vaquera

-¿me habla a mí?- pregunto al vaquera disimulando ser uno de ellos

-te estuve llamando por tu comunicador, ¿no lo estás escuchando?- dijo el guardia

-debe estar fallando la señal... ¿qué sucede?, ¿por que sonaron las alarmas?-

-un prisionero escapo, se dice que está usando un traje nuestro- dijo el guardia -fue una de esas yeguas de la princesa Twilight-

-ohh… eso es terrible- dijo Applejack -de seguro va a venir por sus amigas... solo dígame donde están y atraparemos a esa sabandija-

-eso es imposible… ya fueron trasladadas a su prisión- dijo el guardia haciendo que maldijera Applejack desde adentro –debiste haberlas visto compañero, lloraban cada una al no querer separarse-

-hasta siento lastima- decía la vaquera tratando de contener su ira

-son unas rameras que se oponen a nuestro Emperador cuyo único fin es traer la paz al mundo- dijo el guardia -pronto dejaran de existir-

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Applejack

-como la princesa Twilight no ha decidido salir a dar la cara por ellas, el Emperador decidió que ya llego la hora de ejecutarlas-

-¿queee?... digo… ya era hora- decía Applejack completamente aterrada

-una vez que estén en sus prisiones esperando el día que lleguen a ser libres morirán- dijo el guardia

-¿a qué prisiones fueron?- pregunto Applejack -me gustaría ver ese momento-

-tendrías que ver con el encargado que se encarga de los traslados de los criminales- el guardia saco una libreta café de su armadura -el cual es tu día de suerte... yo soy ese encargado, todo está en esta libreta además tengo un vehículo móvil, voy a gozar de esto- el guardia le mostro unas llaves... lástima que no puedas ir conmigo-

-claro que puedo ir- la vaquera disparo con su arma matando aquel guardia –lástima que te tienes que quedar- Applejack tomo la libreta las llaves y municiones ocultando el cadáver en unos arbustos mientras se iba a otra parte del castillo llegando a un hangar donde había unos vehículos con forma de motos que flotaban, la pony reviso el número de serie por medio de las placas que tenía el llavero hasta encontrar la moto de aquel guardia que liquido -por favor funciona…. por favor funciona- coloco la llave en la cerradura comenzando a funcionar -yeehhhaaaa... siguiente parada la libertad- aquella moto comenzó a levitar un poco pero en ese momento

-oye… ¿a dónde vas?, no estas autorizado para salir- dijo un guardia llegando pero la pony dispara de su rifle matándolo en eso los guardias que estaban ahí comenzaron a disparar –vámonos- Applejack piso el acelerador comenzando a moverse

-que alerten a los guardias encontramos a la prisionera, que no escape!- dijo otro guardia mientras los demás disparaban mientras la pony se dirigía a la salida siendo perseguida por cinco guardias motorizados saliendo de los hangares comenzando a recorrer las calles de la cuidad de Canterlot siendo perseguida por esos guardias

-por Celestia me pisan los talones- decía Applejack moviéndose esquivando los ataques dirigiéndose a la salida de la cuidad

-que los autómatas se dirijan a la salida- dijo el guardia en el vehículo mientras disparaban y avisaban por radio

-ya casi llego… ya casi llego, solo espero que la persecución no empeore- dijo Applejack pasando por varios obstáculos en el camino

-groooaaar- la vaquera volteo arriba llevándose una gran sorpresa ya que eran dos autómatas que estaban en el aire disparando rayos de energía

-carajo… eso me pasa por estar hablando- Applejack esquivaba los ataques ágilmente yéndose por otro lado de la cuidad perseguida por los guardias y ahora por los autómatas -veo la salida- la pony veía la salida de la cuidad y atrás de la salida estaba otro autómata esperándola -no inventes-

-groooaaarr- el autómata abría su boca acumulando energía para acabar con ella disparándole

-Gerónimo!- Applejack se barrió con todo y vehículo pasándole esa ráfaga de energía encima dándoles a los guardias que la perseguían acabando con ellos, mientras la vaquera pasaba por debajo de las piernas del robot saliendo de la cuidad, en eso los dos autómatas que la perseguían se estrellaron contra el tercero causándose daño entre ellos –yeeeehhaaaaa!- decía la vaquera alejándose de aquella cuidad infernal

En la entrada principal del castillo

-lo siento señor, pero la vaquera escapo- dijo un guardia arrodillándose frente a Red Demon, así que el pegaso le lanza unos rayos de su casco derecho frente aquel guardia electrocutándolo hasta convertirlo en carbón

-disculpa aceptada- dijo Red Demon –envíen un escuadrón y vayan tras ella… la quiero viva o muerta- les decía unos quince guardias pegaso que estaban ahí

-como ordene Red Demon- las pegasos comenzaron a volar mientras el pegaso regresaba al castillo del Emperador

De vuelta al pasado en el Castillo de la Amistad

-¿alguna noticia de los caballeros?- pregunto Ember quien estaba con la alicornio practicando con su Pzifer, también estaba Sweetie Bot con ella

-no mucho, lo único que sé es que llegaron con mi otro yo y conocieron a todos los rebeldes- dijo Twilight lanzando hechizos elementales de su libro -en estos momentos están planeando su siguiente ataque-

-nada mas llegan y a la acción- decía la Bot mientras la alicornio asentaba la cabeza en señal de si

-así es pequeño Bot- dijo Ember

-¿qué hay chicas?- dijo Azrael llegando -¿saben algo de la madriguera de Galaxy?-

-Xion esta averiguando eso todavía- dijo Ember -ese kirin es muy escurridizo-

-¿y cómo vas con el entrenamiento?- pregunto el alicornio a Twilight pero en ese momento le explota el libro chamuscándole la cara dejándole el pelo esponjado

-¿eso responde a tu pregunta?- dijo Twilight con pena apagándose el fuego que tenía en un mechón

-bueno… al menos ya no terminas siendo tragada por ese libro- dijo Azrael pero al decir eso una garra apareció llevándose a Twilight adentro del libro escuchándose los golpes y sacudidas saliendo de ahí lastimada

-no soy una gran conocedora… pero yo diría que le está yendo peor- dijo Sweetie Bot

-veo que aun te falta aprender el sarcasmo- dijo Ember dándole palmaditas en la cabeza

-tenemos que encontrar su madriguera para poder entregar este mensaje antes de que...- Azrael comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos pero no encontraba lo que quería -¿dónde está?... ¿dónde está?... ¿dónde está?- el alicornio comenzó a desesperarse buscando en todos sus atuendos

-¿y a ti que te pasa?- pregunto Twilight limpiándose

-no encuentro el criptex- dijo Azrael asustado -(Aqua… me va a matar)-

-¿perdiste el criptex?, revísate bien idiota!- grito Ember en eso el alicornio saco todo lo que tenía municiones, dagas, explosivos, monedas y aperitivos

-no lo encuentro- dijo alicornio asustado completamente

-disculpa que interrumpa tu búsqueda… ¿pero el criptex es ese extraño cilindro con muchas letritas y todo eso?- pregunto Sweetie Bot

-si… ¿lo has visto?- pregunto Azrael

-no- dijo Sweetie Bot

-una broma sarcástica… ¿quién lo diría?, me cae bien ese Bot y eso no se lo digo a cualquiera- dijo Ember

-haber... has memoria, ¿qué hiciste esta mañana?- pregunto Twilight escuchando la conversación

-salí a caminar, desayune y luego...- en eso el alicornio comenzó a recordar algo

Flashback

En las calles de Ponyville

-ese desayuno estaba delicioso- dijo Azrael caminando tranquilamente cuando de pronto choco con una potranca que iba a toda prisa en su scooter -Scootaloo-

-lo siento Azrael- dijo la pegaso con unas cosas tiradas de su alforja al igual que el alicornio -es que tenía prisa y… por Celestia se me está haciendo tarde- dijo Scootaloo apurada rejuntando sus cosas

-cálmate déjame ayudarte- dijo el alicornio rejuntando sus cosas y las de ella pero justo en ese momento sin querer la pequeña pegaso rejunto el criptex el cual tenía el mensaje para Lord Draco poniéndola en su alforja -ya está todo en orden-

-gracias Azrael eres el mejor- dijo la pegaso yéndose a toda prisa

-se ve que Scoot ya era así desde entonces- dijo el alicornio riéndose

Fin del flashback

-mierda… Scootaloo debe tener el mensaje- dijo el alicornio

-Scootaloo debe estar con las cruzzaders, estaban haciendo una tarea para la escuela sobre traer algún espécimen que sea raro- decía la Bot

-el único ejemplar raro que conozco es Cadence- dijo Ember -pero veo que no contara… ¿porque no estas con ellas?- preguntaba ella

-tengo que darle mantenimiento a Sweetie Bot una vez que termine con mi sesión de entrenamiento- explico Twilight

-tengo que buscarla- dijo Azrael preocupado

-tranquilo… ya volverán esas niñas relájate- dijo Ember calmándolo -ni que fueran a perderse-

En un lugar en medio de la nada

-es oficial… estamos perdidas- dijo Apple Bloom

-y todo por seguir aquella mariposa extraña de alas cristalinas brillantes- dijo Scootaloo

-¿dónde se abra metido?- dijo Sweetie Belle con una red buscándola

-y lo peor de todo es que a cierta pony se le olvido el mapa y ya no sabemos cómo regresar a casa- dijo Apple Bloom mirando con odio a la pegaso

-no es mi culpa, tropecé con Azrael y debió habérseme caído sin darme cuenta- dijo Scootaloo

-estamos con poca comida y agua, abra que racionarlas mientras encontramos ayuda- dijo Apple Bloom mientras las cruzzaders comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo

En la casa de Livingheart

-hola chaparrita- dijo Aspros en la entrada de la casa

-¿qué haces aquí Aspros?- dijo la yegua como si nada -tus hijas no se irán contigo, eso se lo he dicho a tu madre... pero veo que no lo has entendido-

-tengo el mismo derecho que tu Cristal- dijo Aspros -soy su padre entiéndelo carajo, no atravesé medio mundo para nada, lo hice por ellas y por ti- en los barandales de las escaleras estaban Burning y Blazy viendo a sus padres peleándose

-otra vez están discutiendo- dijo Burning triste -¿no hay manera de que podamos hacerlos reconciliar?-

-lo veo imposible- dijo Blazy -con tanta yegua que tiene mi papa, tendríamos que bajarle primero a la calentura que tiene además... mi papa ya tiene otra mujer y es Croosheart-

-la mujer que trato de matarnos- dijo Burning asustada mientras seguían viendo aquella discusión

-solo quiero pasar un tiempo con ellas Livingheart, ¿es mucho pedir eso?- grito Aspros

-no quiero que mis hijas estén en una vida de contrabando!- grito Cristal –además Selina y Darsy están en tu finca no quiero que mis hijas sufran por esas pend…-

-mira con Darsy ya se lo dije bien claro que se ponga quieta con ella sobre todo con Kaiber, y Selina solo quiere hablar con ellas... ya no quiere broncas contigo ya no es la misma que conociste con eso de su embarazo la está cambiando bastante... Selina quiere hablar con Blazy y arreglar sus asuntos- dijo Aspros

-solo quiero protegerlas de ti- dijo Cristal -no quiero que se manchen de sangre-

-tu tampoco tienes limpio tus cascos, ¿ya te olvidaste de cómo era tu padre?- dijo Aspros

-era un traficante que tenía honor, respetaba la reglas del crimen- dijo Cristal

-reglas mis huevos, él también era un asesino a sangre fría, ¿que ya te olvidaste de aquella finca en la que vivías?… ahí vivía una familia humilde… pero tu padre llego y se las quito matando a esos inocentes ponys solo porque tuvieron malos tratos con el viejo, la comida, la ropa, la educación que tuviste… todo esto se pagó con dinero de contrabando- dijo Aspros -y no te he contado todas las barbaridades que ha hecho tu padre... y los que me ha hecho a mí el cab...-

-hasta que tú lo mataste- dijo Livingheart cerrándole la puerta al kirin azul dejándolo con la palabra en la boca

De vuelta con las cruzzaders que seguían aun perdidas

-¿cuánto tiempo llevamos caminando?- pregunto Scootaloo

-como una hora- dijo Apple Bloom -debimos haber traído a Sweetie Bot-

-Twilight tenía que darle su mantenimiento- dijo Sweetie Belle -al menos el paisaje está muy bonito y el airecito esta rico- decía sintiendo la brisa del aire en su cara

-pero eso no nos ayudara regresar a Ponyville- dijo Scoot -necesitamos dinero para el transporte, comida, agua para el camino y...-

-mira es la mariposa de alas cristalinas!- decía Sweetie viéndola que estaba parado en una flor

-tras ella!- grito Apple Bloom corriendo con las demás para atraparla pero la mariposa se les volvió a escapar, durante un rato esta persecución siguió hasta llegar a otro lugar

-¿qué es eso de haya?- pregunto Scootaloo mientras veían un muro

-es una cerca- dijo Apple Bloom

-que bien- dijo Sweetie Belle emocionada -¿qué quiere decir?-

-significa que hay gente del otro lado que tal vez puedan ayudarnos- dijo Apple Bloom de pronto la mariposa de alas cristalinas vuelve a aparecer traspasando la barda

-la mariposa!- grito Sweetie Belle

–a ella- decían las cruzzaders se subieron a un árbol para pasar el muro llegando al otro lado persiguiendo a la especie sin darse cuenta de las advertencia que estaba pegada en el muro… "propiedad privada, prohibido el paso aléjese"

-miren haya veo una casota, a mis doce en punto- dijo Scootaloo emocionada viendo aquella casa a lo lejos

-no es una casota, es una finca… espero que haya alguien quien pueda ayudarnos- dijo Apple Bloom

-y tienen piscina- dijo Sweetie emocionada –¿será la casa de algún millonario?-

-no lo sé, pero nuestra presa se dirige haya ahora mismo- dijo Scootaloo corriendo a toda prisa a la mariposa junto con las demás –volveremos a casa y con la tarea al mismo tiempo, definitivamente esta día no es tan malo que digamos-

En aquella finca cerca de la piscina

-mama… palabra de seis letras sinónimo de tonto- decía Charmy haciendo un crucigrama

-Aspros mi vida- dijo Darsy quien se estaba tomando un baño de sol mientras el potrillo lo escribía en eso mientras una mariposa de alas cristalinas aterrizaba en la cabeza de la yegua

-es nuestra!- decían las potrancas atrapando la mariposa con la red y algo mas

-la tenemos!- dijo Scootaloo

-yo no diría eso- dijo Sweetie Belle viendo al insecto volar otro lado en eso la potrancas se dan cuenta lo que hicieron –oh oh-

-¿qué significa esto?... auxilio estoy atrapada me quieren raptar!- decía Darsy atrapada en la red tratando de salir así que las cruzzaders la liberan viendo la yegua a la niñas -¿quiénes son y como entraron aquí?-

-sentimos mucho al haber entrado aquí y echarle la red encima pero...- decía Sweetie

-seguridad... seguridad tenemos intrusos... seguridad!- gritaba la yegua morado oscuro

-¿intrusos dónde?- pregunto Scootaloo

-creo que se refieren a nosotras- dijo Apple Bloom en eso varios mercenarios llegaron apuntando a la potrancas con miras láser

-arriba los cascos!- grito un mercenario haciendo que las potrancas levantaran sus brazos asustadas

-¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué tanto escándalo?- decía una yegua mayor llegando -¿qué pasa Darsy?-

-que estos chimpallates aparecieron aquí de la nada y me atacaron con una red- decía Darsy

-perdón señora… no era nuestra intención entrar y atacar a esa yegua de esa manera- dijo Apple Bloom tomando la palabra asustada

-solamente somos tres tristes potrancas que están perdidas debido a una tarea que hacíamos y buscamos la forma de regresar a nuestra casita- dijo Scootaloo

-¿tanto pin... lio por esto Darsy?, no puede ser- dijo Sunflower ordenándoles a los mercenarios que bajen sus armas

-perdón suegra… pero mi vida estaba en peligro, pude haber sufrido un ataque terrorista de estas tres-

-no somos terroristas- exclamo Sweetie Belle

-causamos problemas pero no llegamos a estos niveles- dijo Apple Bloom -salvo el hecho que terminamos en la cárcel una vez en Los Pegasos… pero esa es otra historia-

-jajaja... son graciosas- dijo el potrillo esmeralda –hola soy Charmy- decía extendiendo su casco

-Charmy no te les acerques… te pueden contagiar de algo- dijo la yegua

-soy Apple Bloom- tomándole su casco preocupando a la madre del niño

-yo Scootaloo- dijo la pegaso

-y yo Sweetie Belle- dijo la pequeña unicornio

-me importa un carajo quien sean están en propiedad privada… ¿qué esperan ustedes?... mátenlas, ¿o quieren vérselas con mi marido?- dijo Darsy a los mercenarios asustando a la potrancas

-bajen sus armas- dijo Sunflower mientras los mercenario bajaban armas -Darsy son niñas no podemos hacer eso-

-claro que si suegra, con una pistola darle en sus cabecitas y...-

-¿qué parte de no matarlas es la que no entiendes pend…?- dijo Selina llegando con su guardaespaldas -¿y ustedes que esperan?... lárguense, regresen a sus puestos- los mercenarios bajaron armas retirándose -¿que no tienes otro lugar a donde ir Darsy?-

-si… tengo otras cosas que hacer… ya que este lugar hay tanta tensión... pero ya verás cuando llegue Deuteros pondrá de patitas a estas niñas a la calle en una tumba- dijo Darsy retirándose riendo malvadamente

-adiós mama- dijo Charmy despidiéndose de ellas

-¿qué le pasa a esa mujer?- pregunto Sweetie Belle

-es que con verlas les recordó a su infancia- dijo Selina -una put... de la calle… eso es lo que es Darsy-

-no deberían estar aquí, pudieron haber muerto- dijo Groonz mirando a las cruzzaders fijamente intimidando a las potrillas

-mira… un pony tan raro, ¿y si mejor nos llevamos a este la escuela como un animal raro?- dijo Scootaloo

-es demasiado intimidatorio- dijo Sweetie Belle –solo vele las garras y los cuernos y esos colmillotes… espanta-

-¿que estas queriendo decir niña?- gritaba Groonz intimidando a las niñas

-nada… solo queremos volver a casa… es todo- dijo Apple Bloom asustada

-llevamos días caminando creíamos que moriríamos- dijo Sweetie Belle

-que exageradas… solo llevamos un rato de perdidas- corrigió Scootaloo

-¿huían de su casa?- pregunto Selina

-claro que no, estábamos haciendo una tarea y buscábamos algún espécimen raro... hasta que vimos una mariposa de alas cristalinas, la perseguimos todo el día pero...-

-terminamos perdiéndonos- decía Scootaloo –la volvimos a ver así que la perseguimos y terminamos aquí-

-pobrecitas- dijo Sunflower -se ven cansadas y hambrientas… ¿porque no pasan se limpian y toman una bebida refrescante y comen algo?-

-no queremos molestarla señora...- dijo Apple Bloom

-Sunflower, y no es ninguna molestia vengan- dijo Sunflower invitándolas a que pasaran

-gracias señora- dijeron las niñas entrando

-si quieren les diré dónde está el baño y les doy un recorrido por la casa- dijo Charmy acompañándolas

-gracias niño- dijo Scootaloo emocionada mientras Selina no dejaba de verlas

-niñas… al verlas ya me imagino a mi futuro hijo- dijo Selina -vas a ser el dolor de cabeza de mami muy pronto- dijo la batpony tocándose su vientre

-aún le falta tiempo para que suceda eso... solo lleva mes y medio- dijo el pony wybern -¿quiere que vigile a esas niñas?-

-no… dejemos que Sunflower se ocupe de ellas- dijo Selina –vamos… tenemos trabajo que hacer-

-si-

De vuelta a la base rebelde del futuro en el laboratorio

-aquí tiene princesa- dijo Buttom entregándole un portafolio a la alicornio el cual ella lo abrió sacando de ahí unas pistolas de luz

-¿este es tu dichoso proyecto… unas pistolas?- dijo Rockaid

-no son pistolas cualquiera, son unos escáneres especiales que tienen la capacidad de escanear lo que sea… les servirá de ayuda para su nuevo equipo- explico Twilight

-¿algo así como nuestras armaduras?- dijo Ventus

-yeep- dijo Birdy quien estaba acompañándolos ahora –adelante úsenlos- en eso los caballeros toman aquellos dispositivos con sus cascos

-¿y ahora?- pregunto Ignos

-apunten a lo que quieran escanear y el dispositivo lo registrara- dijo Twilight en eso los caballeros presionan el gatillo saliendo de ahí una luz verde -busquen en toda esta basura que hay ahí y escanean lo que les pueda ser útil-

-convirtiéndose en armamento poderoso diseñado para ustedes- dijo Buttom

-¿cómo este rifle de asalto?- dijo Rockaid tomando un trozo de chatarra inservible

-como eso niño- dijo Buttom

-¿ósea que la escaneo… y se convierte en un arma poderosa?... ¿y puedo matar enemigos?- dijo Rockaid

-puedes- dijo Buttom

-¿quieres decir que te puedo dar un tiro en los huevos con este rifle?- decía el enano mirándolo seriamente

-Rockaid!- grito Twilight

-me robo a mi chica!- grito el niño

-no empiecen y busquen entre la basura algo que les sea útil- dijo Ventus comenzando a revisar al igual que los demás

-"Twilight…"-

-¿quién dijo eso?- dijo la alicornio

-yo no dije nada- dijo Birdy

-"Twilight…"-

-¿quién es?- pregunto Twilight gritando

-¿qué pasa princesa?- pregunto Ignos

-escucho voces…- dijo Twilight sentándose en el suelo comenzando a concentrarse -Visión Astral- en eso los ojos de la princesa se iluminaron sorprendiendo a los caballeros

-¿qué le pasa a la princesa?- pregunto Tennessee

-está usando la Visión Astral-

-¿y qué es eso?-

-Visión Astral es una habilidad de la princesa que permite encontrar a los ponys donde quiera que estén escuchando sus espíritus- explico Birdy

-increíble- dijo Ignos mientras veían los caballeros a la alicornio en ese estado de concentración

-"Twilight… por favor… ayúdame... soy Applejack... necesito tu ayuda"-

-Applejack- dijo Twilight

-mi tesoro!- dijo Tennessee mientras la pegaso azul lo callaba para que se concentrara

-¿dónde estás Applejack?- dijo Twilight

-"estoy por el bosque Everfree... escape del Emperador, robe uno de sus vehículos… estoy asustada... me están persiguiendo… por favor ayúdame"- decía la voz de Applejack

-resiste Applejack te salvaremos- dijo Twilight saliendo del trance –Birdy, Applejack escapo y está en peligro-

-¿Applejack escapo?- dijo Birdy

-es nuestra oportunidad de rescatarla... ve a los alrededores del bosque Everfree avísale a Dawn, Sunset, Aspros y a Trixie y vayan a rescatarla… pero rápido antes de que sea demasiado tarde- dijo Twilight

-nosotros también queremos ayudar- dijo Tennessee

-ustedes se quedaran aquí a desarrollar su nuevo armamento- dijo Twilight

-pero Twilight- decía Ignos

-sé que quieren ayudar... pero entiéndanme, dejen que mis hombres se ocupen de esto- dijo Twilight

-sabemos lo que hacemos caballeros- dijo Birdy -no por nada somos resistentes… peleamos hasta morir-

-ok- dijo Ignos no muy convencido -pero si las cosas empeoran iremos para haya-

-si las cosas empeoran los mando- dijo Twilight

-recuerda niña, si hay autómatas ataquen un solo punto con todas tus fuerzas y si es en el núcleo mejor- dijo Rockaid a la pegaso

-niña... ten cuidado- dijo Ventus mientras la pegaso movía la cabeza en señal de si retirándose -vamos caballeros busquemos nuevas armas para nuestras misiones- decía Ventus en eso entre los escombros encontró algo que le llamo su atención, era un cañón de brazo -esto me va a servir- decía el pegaso escaneando con su collar

Mientras tanto en las bodegas del Merobingeano en el pasado

-mis felicitaciones príncipe… sus diseños son increíbles- dijo Arpeggio ofreciéndole una copa de vino al príncipe -nunca había visto tanto ingenio en esa cabecita suya-

-¿qué puedo decir a veces... tengo mis momentos- dijo Blueblood tomándole un trago a la copa -¿y cuando estarán listos?-

-muy pronto príncipe, debo decir que me siento muy complacido en trabajar en este laborioso proyecto- dijo Arpeggio viendo a sus hombres trabajando -a este paso los primeros prototipos estarán listos como en una semana por lo mucho-

-¿tan rápido?- dijo Blueblood sorprendido por lo que decía el loro

-¿qué puedo decir?... es mi pasatiempo- dijo el loro riéndose un poco -me fascina armar cosas-

-puedo verlo- dijo Blueblood un poco nervioso al ver que estaba rodeado de cientos de aves armadas hasta los picos mientras decía en su mente "¿en que rayos me he metido ahora?"

-¿gusta que le sirva otro trago?- pregunto el loro

-no, estoy bien... tengo que conducir de regreso- dijo con sarcasmo el príncipe

-pero tenemos un problema... necesitamos un permiso autorizado por la Marine y la firmas de algunos ponys importantes- dijo Arpeggio

-¿y mi firma no basta?- dijo Blueblood

-mi querido príncipe… puede que seas importante- dijo el Inquisidor apareciendo a espaldas de este asustándolo -pero necesitamos la firma de otros que importan, como de nobles, otros príncipes, pero sobre todo el de las princesas Celestia y Luna... necesitamos que ellas aprueben el programa-

-y con ver las firmas de otros ponys importantes... ellas estarán convencidas sobre tu proyecto- dijo Arpeggio

-¿pero de donde voy a sacar un permiso de la Marine?- pregunto Blueblood

-yo me ocupare del permiso, se de alguien quien puede ayudarme- dijo el Inquisidor -pero las firmas tendrás que conseguirlas tu-

-yo puedo conseguir las firmas de algunos nobles… eso no representara problema alguno para mí, varios me deben favores- dijo Arpeggio dándole un trajo a su bebida tranquilamente –solo faltaría las firmas de las princesas… ¿podrás conseguirlas?-

-por mí no hay problema- dijo Blueblood sonriéndole estúpidamente al alicornio sicario

Mientras tanto en la finca Galaxy en una parte de aquella casa

-oye Charmy… ¿qué hacen esos ponys de haya?- pregunto Apple Bloom viendo aquellos ponys llevándose un montacargas cargando unas cajas con polvo anaranjado dentro, había también otros mercenarios que estaban moliendo unas plantas hasta hacerlas polvo

-es el área de trabajo de mi tío y mi papa- explico el potrillo -y lo que llevan son especias-

-¿de cocina?, que bien- dijo Sweetie Belle -se ve que les gusta cocinar-

-debemos irnos… no debemos estar aquí- dijo Charmy

-¿qué estás haciendo aquí Charmy?- dijo Kandor llegando con el potrillo sorprendiendo a las cruzzaders -sabes que no debes estar aquí-

-estaba enseñando la casa a mis nuevas amigas primo Kandor- dijo el potrillo esmeralda presentando a las cruzzaders -se llaman Scootaloo, Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle-

-hola- decían las Cruzzaders saludándolas con un poco de temor

-vaya… ¿quién lo diría?, mi primito con unas hermosas niñas- dijo el kirin marrón –así empezó mi apa... pero ya enserio no debes estar aquí… no quiero que consumas especias… es malo para ti-

-sabes que no lo hare- dijo Charmy

-te voy a decir una vez lo que me dijo mi abuelo Livingheart- dijo Kandor en eso Sweetie Belle comenzó a recordar algo

-Livingheart…- dijo Sweetie comenzando a temblar un poco

-¿qué te pasa Sweetie?- pregunto Scootaloo susurrándole

-estas más pálida que nunca- susurro Apple Bloom

-las especias nunca son para nosotros, son para los consumidores quienes pagan por ella- dijo Kandor

-Kandor… ¿que hace Charmy aquí?, ¿esta idiota o qué?- dijo Deuteros llegando sorprendiendo a las cruzzaders

-tío… no empieces… ¿quieres avergonzar a tu hijo?- dijo el kirin apuntando aquellas potrancas

-mira no mas mi hijo con unas amiguitas... ¿así que están son las potrancas pordioseras que están dando lata a Darsy?- dijo Deuteros

-le mostraba a mis amigas el lugar- dijo Charmy

-y debo decirlo señor… su casa es muy bonita- dijo Apple Bloom sonriendo traviesamente

-gracias- dijo Deuteros -me alegra que mi hijo tenga amiguitas de su edad con quien jugar-

-de hecho solo estamos de visi...-

-si es un buen potrillo... nos cae bien- dijo Sweetie Belle pegando a la pegaso con su codo

-me alegra escuchar eso... pero no deben estar aquí... ¿porque mejor no les enseñas tu habitación hijo?- dijo Deuteros acariciándole la crin a su hijo

-si papa… vamos chicas es por aquí- dijo el pequeño llevándose a las cruzzaders a otra parte de la finca

-Sweetie… ¿qué sucede?, ¿por qué actúas así de esa manera?- pregunto Apple Bloom susurrándole

-tenemos que irnos de aquí- dijo Sweetie Belle

-¿por qué?... este lugar es genial- dijo Scootaloo

-no es que sea genial el lugar… el problemas son los que viven en este lugar- dijo Sweetie Belle -no debimos haber brincando ese muro- decía la potranca preocupada

Regresando con Applejack… no esta Applejack si no la del futuro por el bosque Everfree

-creo que los perdí- dijo Applejack galopando sin rumbo fijo -dejar aquel vehículo ojala me haya servido de distracción hasta que esté lejos de...- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que guardias pegasos del emperador aterrizaron rodeándola completamente

-¿creíste que dejar el vehículo te ayudaría?... te equivocas- dijo un guardia pegaso con un bastón eléctrico mientras los otros invocaban desde escudos mágicos con espadas de energía y garras del mismo tipo, otros tenían rifles muy avanzados

-ahora te llevaremos con el Emperador para que recibas tu castigo- un guardia comenzó a atacar a la vaquera con su bastón pero la vaquera contraataca, lo patea con sus patas traseras para después quitarle el bastos usándolo en su contra recibiendo muchos voltios el guardia

-no les tengo miedo, vengan por mi malditos... de todas maneras terminare muerta por ustedes- dijo Applejack disparando con su rifle comenzando a disparar así que la guardia se protege por medio de sus escudos atacándola con sus espadas pero la vaquera no se dejaba contraatacando con su bastón

-maldita!- grito el guardia atacando con sus garras pero Applejack se pone atrás de un guardia con el que estaba peleando a espaldas de este usándolo como escudo haciendo que aquel guardia matara a uno de los suyos enterrándole sus garras en el pecho mientras la pony con su arma disparaba matando aquel guardia que tenía garras

-se está resistiendo, envíen la artillería pesada- grito un guardia

-por mi está bien… más diversión para mí- dijo Applejack muy confiada en eso fue recibida por un golpe mandándola estrellarse en un árbol partiéndose al impactar –¿quién fue el que...?- la vaquera no termino lo que iba a decir ya que un automata fue el que la golpeo

-grooaar-

-robots… odio a los robots- dijo Applejack levantándose en eso otro autómata aparece intentando atacarla pero la vaquera se da cuenta de eso y esquiva el puñetazo que le iba a dar -no esta vez compañero- la vaquera golpeo al autómata en la cara pero lo único que logro fue que su arma se rompiera -jejeje... no te di tan fuerte- dijo ella riéndose traviesamente

-Eliminar- el autómata comenzó atacar a la pony transformando sus brazos cuchillas, Applejack apenas podía esquivar esos ataques terminando con unas cuantas heridas en su cuerpo mientras el otro autómata la patea lanzándola al suelo

-se acabó- decían los guardias comenzando a rodearla -es tu fin- de pronto un muro de fuego apareció de la nada rodeando a la vaquera protegiéndola en eso los guaridas comenzaron a ver a un kirin azul emergiendo del fuego acercándose a la vaquera

-los únicos que van a terminar muertos son ustedes bola de pen...- gritaba Aspros –ahora!- en eso el kirin lanzo chorros de lava a dos guardias que terminaron calcinados, en eso una unicornio amarilla de crin roja llega absorbiendo un poco del fuego del kirin

-son los...- un guardia no termino lo que iba a decir ya que Sunset le disparo atravesando su pecho matándolo

-grooaarr- los autómatas se preparaban para atacarlos pero en eso dos portales mágicos aparecen atravesándolos las maquinas atacándose mutuamente

-una vez más la gran y poderosa Trixie ha hecho de la suya- dijo la maga muy orgullosa

-¿porque tardaron tanto?- pregunto Applejack sonriéndoles

-tuvimos uno que otro problema en el camino- dijo Sunset- disparando a unos guardias que estaban detrás de un árbol disparando

-dejen su charla de viejas para después- decía el kirin lanzando bolas de fuego a los dos autómatas que acaban de levantarse atontándolos un poco mientras Trixie disparaba magia de su cuerno tumbándolos al instante

-esos guardias… como son de molestos- dijo Applejack protegiéndose atrás de Sunset disparando de su arma

-descuida alguien se está encargando de esto- dijo Sunset sin dejar de disparar

-no lastimaran a esa vaquera!- gritaba Dawn arriba de una rama encima de un guardia cayéndole encima así que el otro guardia disparaba mientras la vaquera gris corria esquivando todas la balas golpeándolo en el estómago para después alejarse de el -adiosito- decía ella mientras el guardia se preguntaba "porque" así que vio que tenía una granada en el pecho activada, aterrado intento quitársela pero no pudo volando en mil pedazos -te dije que te rescataría un día de estos…- dijo Dawn acercándose a la vaquera

-tarde o temprano iba a pasar- dijo Applejack comenzando a abrazarla -te he echado de menos Dawn-

-lo sé- dijo la yegua aceptando con gusto el abrazo

-los tenemos rodeados… pongan las armas al suelo- decían los guardias apuntando con sus armas pero de pronto unos misiles explotaron encima de los guardia matando a todos los que quedaban, los ponys vieron arriba que se trataba del avión rebelde en la que estaba Birdy piloteándola

-el transporte ha llegado- dijo Birdy desde la nave comunicándose con los resistentes

-¿por qué te tardaste tanto?- pregunto Dawn

-pensé que no necesitaban de mi ayuda… como lo tenían todo bajo control- dijo Birdy presionando un botón abriendo la compuerta bajando de ahí unos arneses

-Applejack… tu primero- dijo Sunset la vaquera obedeció tomando el arnés subiendo primero a la nave donde la pegaso azul la recibió

-bienvenida a bordo soldado- dijo Birdy recibiéndola

-gracias terroncito- dijo Applejack la siguiente que subió fue Sunset –Trixie, Dawn, Aspros dense prisa- grito la vaquera

-eso estamos haciendo pero estos pu... de mierda son insoportables- dijo Aspros golpeando al autómata en las costillas seguido de una patada que hizo que volteara la cara, seguido de un chorro de lava

-la gran y poderosa Trixie te tiene controlado- dijo Trixie lanzando ráfagas mágicas al autómata quien la atacaba con sus garras, la maga esquivo esas garras desapareciendo mágicamente mientras que un árbol se partía en pedazos

-escape sin posibilidad alguna- dijo el autómata

-aaaahhhhgggg- Dawn gritaba subiendo a la cara del robot tomando dos pistolas magnum de su espalda disparándole en la cara -¿por qué no te mueres?- en eso el autómata abría su cara para atacar con energía pero Trixie invoca un portal cerca de Dawn y lo traviesa antes de que atacara

-Dawn recuerda lo que les dije... tienes que atacar su centro con toda tus fuerzas!- grito Birdy

-tu eliminación es inminente- el autómata se preparaba para volver a atacarla pero Trixie abre otro portal atravesando sus brazos atravesándose así mismo en su espalda ya que el portal había aparecido atrás de él perforándose el núcleo -grooaaarrr-

-ahora niña!- grito Trixie mientras la vaquera concentraba poder un sus armas disparando dos balas que fueron directo a su cabeza el cual voló en mil pedazos

-lo consiguió yeehhaaa!- decía la vaquera mientras Dawn y Trixie tomaban su arnés subiendo a la nave

-Aspros!- grito Sunset mirando como el kirin lanzo lava en el la tierra formando un charco en ella haciendo que se hundiera la maquina así que sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a su arnés y comenzó a subir

-vámonos!- grito el kirin pero en ese momento el autómata abría su cabeza apuntando a la nave donde estaban los rebeldes listo para hacer su máximo ataque pero Birdy con su rifle de asalto apuntaba en el núcleo de la bestia mecánica

-jodete!- dijo la pegaso justo en el centro de la maquina atravesándolo completamente desactivándose completamente –Sunset llévanos a casa-

-como usted mande capitana- dijo Sunset tomando el control de la nave el cual comenzó a alejarse del lugar

En el castillo del Emperador

-¿cuál es su informe?- pregunto Red Demon cerca de un panel de control

-lo siento señor… la fugitiva ha escapado, la resistencia la salvo- dijo un guardia en eso Red Demon invoca su llave espada tecnológica y golpea el panel de control muchas veces hasta dejarlo inservible para después retirarse

Regresando a la base de la resistencia en una sala

-Applejack bienvenida- dijo Twilight abrazando a su amiga junto con los caballeros, Dawn y la pegaso Birdy

-gracias terroncito- dijo Applejack rompiendo el abrazo viendo a los caballeros reales

-hola tesoro- dijo Tennessee saludándola

-¿así que fue verdad lo que dijo el Emperador?- Applejack sin pensarlo dos veces abrazo a sus amigos -volvieron- decía ella toda triste llorando por dentro

-de hecho no somos los que conoces… somos más bien su versión del pasado- dijo Rockaid

-me importa una manzana podrida, están aquí y eso es lo que importa- dijo Applejack rompiendo el abrazo mirándolos de frente sonriéndoles

-esta versión de Applejack es más sentimental que la que conozco, que mujercita me salió- dijo Tennessee en eso Applejack la da un golpe en el brazo doliéndole un poco

-sigo siendo la misma mendigo Cooper- dijo la vaquera riéndose junto con ellos mientras se daban otro abrazo

-si quieres llorar hazlo, no hay problema estas entre amigos- dijo Tennessee

-estoy bien vaquero… recuerda que tu mujercita es valiente, no tiene tiempo para ese tipo de sentimentalismo- dijo Applejack

-bien hecho niña hiciste un buen trabajo- dijo Ventus felicitando a la pegaso

-solo hacia mi trabajo- dijo Birdy sonrojándose un poco

-todos hicieron un buen trabajo- dijo Twilight

-Twilight hay algo que debes saber... resulta que...-

-tranquila Applejack, después platicamos con más calma- dijo Twilight -por ahora descansa amiga, come algo, duerme un poco y después charlamos… ahora estoy ocupada con los caballeros... además hay otros ponys que quieren verte-

-¿Quién?- dijo Applejack en eso su hermana Apple Bloom junto con Big Mac y la abuela Smith llegaban el cual sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia su familia abrazándolos con fuerza sin poder resistir mas comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente -mi familia... los he echado de...-

-no digas nada Applejack- dijo la abuela Smith con lágrimas en sus ojos sin romper el abrazo

-estas en casa eso es lo que importa- dijo Apple Bloom también llorando

-eyup- decía Big Mac llorando mientras los caballeros, la princesa y los dos rebeldes se iban dejándolos solos

-hubo acción, destrozo y medio… recuentro emotivo, debo admitirlo hoy fue un gran día- dijo Dawn

-y el día no ha terminado- dijo Ignos -ya que muy pronto tendremos el armamento listo-

-de toda este basura que había… hubo una cosas que me llamaron la atención y los escanee- dijo Ventus -¿que sigue ahora Twilight?- en eso la alicornio toma los escáneres con su magia

-de eso me encargare yo a partir de ahora- dijo Twilight volando a otro lado -los veo después-

-en fin… ¿quién quiere comer?- pregunto Dawn en eso Ignos levantaba el casco mientras Ventus pegaba su casco en su cabeza

-te acompañamos Dawn y de paso me cuentas paso a paso ese rescate- dijo Tennessee caminando con la vaquera junto con los demás

-claro… ¿nos acompañas Aqua?- le decía a la pegaso azul

-¿Aqua?- pregunto Ventus mientras la pegaso se comenzó a asustar

-es decir Birdy... es que además de hambre tengo mucha sed- dijo Dawn corrigiendo

-ohh- dijo Ventus

-voy- dijo Birdy acompañándolos a la cafetería -casi me descubres- susurraba la pegaso junto con su amiga caminando atrás de ellos

-lo siento, no me acostumbro a tu otro nombre... ¿hasta cuándo le dirás la verdad de todo esto?- dijo Dawn susurrándole

-ya tengo una idea pero... no se me ocurre en qué momento se lo puedo decir- dijo Birdy -no sé cómo lo va a tomar el, cuando le cuente todo... ¿y tú cuando dirás tu verdad?-

-muy pronto… por ahora estoy conociéndolo y te digo algo... es genial- dijo Dawn mirando al vaquero tomándose del brazo con su amiga pegaso -hagamos una promesa tu y yo… cuando esta guerra termine contaremos todo-

-me parece buena idea Dawn- dijo Birdy frotando su caras cariñosamente –eres una gran amiga y te quiero-

-también yo- dijo Dawn

-¿oigan vienen o van a estar secreteándose?- pregunto Rockaid

-ya vamos- dijeron las yeguas reuniéndose con el grupo caminando a la cafetería mientras reían y jugaban durante el camino

De vuelta a al pasado en la finca Galaxy

-¿entonces dices que estamos en la guarida de los Galaxy?- pregunto Apple Bloom a Sweetie Belle quienes estaban en el cuarto del pequeño Charmy jugando con el

-tiene que serlo... y te lo demostrare- dijo Sweetie Belle -Charmy una pregunta... ¿sabes si tienes alguna tía que se llame Livingheart?-

-mmm... tengo una que... se llama Cristal Livingheart... y vive con mis primos y hermano en otra ciudad... fui a visitarlos una vez- dijo el potrillo esmeralda confirmando lo que decía Sweetie asustándola

-ven- dijo Sweetie aterrada

-¿por qué lo preguntan?- pregunto Charmy

-por nada- dijo Scootaloo

-ya vine familia- gritaba una voz en toda la casa

-¿quién es ese?- pregunto Apple Bloom

-ese es mi tío- dijo Charmy sonriendo como si nada -y se llama Aspros Galaxy-

-¿Aspros Galaxy?- gritaron las potrancas al unísono en la entrada de la casa

-a cab... como que alguien grito mi nombre- decía Aspros

-Aspros… que bueno que llegaste- dijo Darsy saludándolo –fíjate que tenemos un problemita-

-¿qué pasa?- pregunto Aspros

-no le hagas caso... lo que pasa es que mi hijo se hizo amigo de unas potrillas y está jugando con ellas en su cuarto- dijo Deuteros llegando

-esas potrillas nos causaran problemas, yo quería matarlas pero tu madre no me dejo- dijo Darsy –pensé que tu podrías hacerle entrar en razón-

-no voy a matar a niños pequeños para darte placer… así que mejor lárgate de aquí antes de que te de un tiro en tu pu... cara que no vengo de humor como para aguantarte- dijo el kirin azul haciendo enojar a la yegua

-óyeme bien mis palabras… esas niñas causaran tu perdición- dijo Darsy enojada -yo sé lo que te digo... si me disculpan me voy al trabajo con permiso – decía ella yéndose

-no le hagas caso- dijo Deuteros -¿cómo te fue con tu vieja?-

-me mando al carajo como siempre pero no te preocupes ya tengo una idea para ver a nuestros hijos- dijo Aspros -pero ahora... donde esta ese pícaro de tu hijo... quiero ver a esas pequeñas que tiene-

-te llevo para que las veas- dijo Deuteros llevándolo al cuarto

-¿lo conocen?- pregunto Charmy

-no... es que... así somos al sorprendernos… no es nada- dijo Sweetie Belle con miedo

-vamos a morir- dijo Scootaloo sonriendo de nervio -y yo sin poder cumplir mi sueño de volar-

-pero al moriremos con nuestras cutiemark para que nos identifiquen los del forense- comento Sweetie

-tranquila no creo que le interesemos- dijo Apple Bloom –no nos conoce- en eso un kirin azul llega al cuarto

-aquí esta Aspros- decía Aspros en el cuarto sorprendiendo a las cruzzaders -¿cómo está mi sobrino picaron?-

-aahhhhhhhh- las tres gritaron de terror al verlo abrazándose entre si escuchándose el grito por toda la finca

-¿por qué tanto grito?- decía Selina saliendo de su habitación caminando hacia el origen del problema -¿Aspros que chin… hiciste ahora?-

-yo no hice nada las niñas se asustaron- dijo Aspros mientras los traficantes miraban a las cruzzaders aterradas

-nos asustó... señor- dijo Sweetie Belle

-pues claro… con ver esa cara horrenda que está ahí cualquiera se asustaría- dijo Selina riéndose

-jajajaja… mira como rio- decía el kirin azul -no se espanten niñas que no muerdo-

-pero sí que hablas cab...- comento Deuteros

-¿qué opinas de mis amigas tío?- pregunto Charmy emocionado

-me recuerdas a mi cuando tenía tu edad- dijo Aspros recordando -eran los buenos tiempos... sigue así mijo... y llegaras hacer exitoso como yo-

-pobre niño- dijo Selina haciendo enojar a Galaxy

-¿y ahora porque hay tanto grito?- dijo Sunflower reuniéndose

-nada… que mi hermano llego y asusto a las amigas de mi hijo- dijo Deuteros

-¿con esa cara quien no asusta?- decía la yegua mayor

-no empieces ama- decía Aspros -¿que se te ofrece?-

-nada… vine a decirles a estas encantadoras niñas que la comida esta lista- dijo Sunflower

-que bien- dijo Scootaloo

-no se hubiera molestado- dijo Apple Bloom -pero enserio tenemos que irnos y...-

-no se irán con el estómago vacío, no me lo perdonaría si les pasara algo- decía Sunflower ordenándoles a la niñas el cual tenían un poco de miedo al ver a los enemigos de sus hermanas

-pues para ser villanos no se ven así de peligrosos- comento Scootaloo comiendo en la mesa con sus amigas y la Galatic Klaww -parecen una buena familia-

-¿qué hacemos si nos preguntan?- pregunto Sweetie Belle

-¿y díganme niñas de donde son?- pregunto Aspros a las cruzzaders diciendo "ya valimos"

-pues somos de Ponyville- dijo Apple Bloom

-de Ponyville… ¿y cómo terminaron aquí?- pregunto Deuteros

-estábamos haciendo una tarea de escuela, seguíamos una mariposa de alas cristalinas y terminamos perdidas- dijo Scootaloo -¿nunca les paso eso cuando iban a la escuela?-

-mi hermano y yo nunca fuimos a la escuela- dijo Aspros -y me fue bien… miren todo lo que tengo-

-yo fui a la escuela de paga… los peores años de mi vida- comento Selina tomando agua -mi único amigo que tenía era una botella de zumo... como me gustaría tomar una copa-

-¿y porque no te tomas una?- pregunto Kandor

-porque estoy en cinta estúpido- grito Selina asustando a todos en especial a Kandor quien termino escupiendo el vino en la cara de su tío mirándolo con odio -lo siento… no debí gritar e insultarte de esa manera, no tomar me está volviendo loca-

-felicidades... ¿y quién es el afortunado que estará con esta mujer?- pregunto Sweetie

-yo mija ¿quién más?… esta criatura que espera mi batpony es mía ¿cómo la vez?- dijo Aspros intimidando a Sweetie

-se ve que se quieren mucho ustedes- dijo Apple Bloom

-¿quererse esos dos?... jajajaja- dijo Deuteros riéndose y limpiándose a la vez mientras su hermano y la batpony lo miraban feo -son como agua y aceite… que se van a estar queriendo jajajaja-

-papa asustas a mis amigas- dijo Charmy mientras veía a las potrancas sorprendidas

-al menos ella no es capaz de abandonarme en un estudio por una pin... vieja- dijo Aspros

–y por lo menos yo no me co… a su hijo no como lo hizo con la tuya- dijo Selina haciéndolo enojar

-que incomodo- dijo Kandor sintiendo que se sofocaba

-no sabes cómo termine riéndome, acordándome ese día- dijo Selina acordándose –tu cara no tenía precio Deuteros- dijo Selina

-mejor no empieces Selina porque si no te voy a…- dijo Deuteros

-oigan no se peleen frente a los niños- dijo Sunflower calmándolos -¿qué tal está la comida niñas?-

-bien- decían las cruzzaders al unísono sin dejar de oír las conversaciones que tenían los Galaxy

-¿y tienen familia?- pregunto Aspros

-si- dijeron las niñas

-¿y aman a su familia?- pregunto el kirin azul

-daríamos nuestra vidas por ellas- dijo Apple Bloom

-si- dijo Scootaloo y Sweetie al unísono

-eso me gusta… que protejan a sus seres queridos, que den su vida por ellos como yo- decía Aspros con orgullo -ya vieron cab... esas niñas son un ejemplo lo que es la familia y lo que están dispuestas hacer con tal de protegerlas, como siempre lo he dicho la familia es lo primero- decía tomando una copa de zumo -alcen sus copas- en eso los Galaxy y las cruzzaders levantaban sus copas de vino y agua para algunos -por la familia-

-por la familia- decían al unísono

Mientras tanto en el Castillo de la Amistad

-¿esas niñas se tardaran mucho?- preguntaba Azrael

-tranquilo deben volver pronto- dijo Twilight dándole mantenimiento a Sweetie Bot

-tengo miedo que pierdan el mensaje- dijo el alicornio morado oscuro

-en vez de estar preocupándote ¿porque mejor no me ayudas a limpiar esta Bot?, te ayudara a despejar tu mente- dijo Twilight

-ok- así que el alicornio tomo un trapo y comenzó a ayudarla con el mantenimiento de Sweetie Bot

De vuelta en la finca

-la comida estuvo deliciosa- dijo Apple Bloom junto con las cruzzaders ya en la salida de la casa -muchas gracias-

-eres divertido niño- dijo Scootaloo a Charmy

-ustedes también lo son- dijo Charmy

-hay perdónenme por las broncas de mis hijos, es que así son los mendigos estos- dijo Sunflower

-hijos así son- dijo Apple Bloom mientras se revisaban sus alforjas antes de irse -si tenemos todo-

-qué raro… no recuerdo haber tenido esto- dijo Scootaloo sacando el criptex de su alforja

-qué bonito juguete- dijo Charmy emocionado -¿es un rompecabezas?-

-aahhh no... digo... si, si, es un rompecabezas... creo- dijo Scootaloo

-recuerden váyanse más al sur y encontraran una estación de trenes- dijo Sunflower

-¿volveré a verlas?- pregunto Charmy causando una tensión a las niñas

-si cuando volvamos a perdernos- dijo Apple Bloom sonriéndole -vamos chicas-

-ten te regalo esto- dijo Scootaloo dándole el criptex al potrillo esmeralda -esos juegos no son para mí-

-gracias- dijo Charmy agradecido -¿y cómo funciona?-

-solo acomoda las letras y saldrá un premio- dijo Scootaloo

-adiós… gracias por todo- decían las cruzzaders saliendo de la finca a toda prisa

-vuelvan pronto- dijo Charmy disfrutando su nuevo regalo -me agradaron esas ponys-

-no volveremos hablar de esto- dijo Apple Bloom mientras se alejaban de la finca

-por mi está bien- dijo Scootaloo

-¿entonces no se lo diremos a Twilight?- pregunto Sweetie

-está bien, lo contaremos una vez y hasta ahí- dijo Apple Bloom de pronto la pequeña unicornio vio algo en unas plantas

-miran chicas es la mariposa- dijo Sweetie deteniéndose

-vámonos- decían la dos cruzzaders al unísono llevándosela ignorando aquel insecto que estaba ahí

En el Tártaro

-señor- decía un esqueleto reuniéndose con el demonio Berser –sucedió algo terrible-

-¿qué sucede?- pregunto el guardián luego de unos segundos fue hacia la causa del problema -no puede ser- decía Berser al ver toda una masacre esqueletos regados por el piso viendo que una celda estaba completamente destrozada

-el prisionero ABG-183759 ha escapado- decía el esqueleto

-me lleva el averno- dijo Berser preocupado -tú y un escuadrón búsquenlo en todas partes no debe de estar lejos-

-como diga señor- dijo el esqueleto yéndose

-¿qué es lo que ocurre guardián?- decía una figura tenebrosa en las sombras

-ha habido un terrible problema, el prisionero ABG-183759 se ha escapado- dijo Berser a la figura –así que dile a la reina que necesitaremos un poco de ayuda... pero de arriba-

-...- aquella figura quedo pensando por un momento comenzando a hablar otra vez -la reina Charlotte aprueba la ayuda... intenta buscar al prisionero-

-¿que harás tú?-

-a pedirles a unos mortales su ayuda- decía la figura desvaneciéndose

De regreso en el Castillo de la Amistad

-hola Twilight- decían las Cruzzaders llegando

-hola niñas- dijo Twilight saludándolas -Azrael ya llegaron-

-hay que bueno que llegaron- dijo Azrael tomando a Scootaloo con su magia sacudiéndola un poco tirando todas sus cosas que tenía -¿dónde está?-

-¿qué cosa?- pregunto Scoot

-el Criptex- dijo Azrael

-¿qué cosa?- pregunto Sweetie

-el criptex, la cosa cilíndrica de muchas letras… ¿dónde está?- decía el alicornio morado obscuro

-¿te refieres a esa cosa que parece un rompecabezas?- dijo Apple Bloom

-así es- dijo Azrael mientras las cruzzaders pusieron una cara de preocupadas

-niñas… ¿qué pasa?, ¿qué le paso al criptex?- preguntaba la alicornio de la amistad

-es una larga historia que terminaras riéndote- dijo Apple Bloom más adelante las manes Starlight, Spike y Ember estaban reunidas con las cruzzaders en el salón del trono mientras le contaban su extraña aventura

-¿le dieron el criptex al hijo de Deuteros?- grito Azrael iracundamente –por Celestia siento que me desmayo-

-olvídate de eso fueron… a la casa de Galaxy... ¿en que estaban pensando?- gritaba Rarity dramáticamente

-no sabíamos que eran ellos... estábamos perdidos para empezar- dijo Scootaloo –y todo por culpa de esa mariposa de alas cristalinas-

-¿alas cristalinas?- comento Ember pensativa

-me hubiera gustado ver esa mariposa- dijo Fluttershy

-quieren olvidarse de eso… ¿se dan cuenta de lo que han hecho?- dijo Rainbow seriamente

-lo se… nos metimos en problemas- dijo Sweetie Belle

-¿bromean?... hemos estado buscando a ese desgraciado y ustedes han hecho algo que nosotras no pudimos hacer- dijo Ember

-hurra por las cruzzaders- dijo Pinkie disparando su cañón de fiestas

-como… ¿no estamos en problemas?- dijo Apple Bloom

-un cincuenta y cincuenta diría yo- dijo Applejack -pero lo importante es que están bien y eso importa- decía la vaquera frotando la cabeza de su hermana

-y la mejor parte es que entregaron el mensaje- dijo Spike

-no completamente… se lo dio a ese hijo de Deuteros- dijo Starlight

-pero cuando lo abra se lo entregara... espero- dijo Fluttershy mientras el alicornio quedo preocupado

-espero que ese chamaco se lo entregue- dijo Azrael sintiendo sus días contados

-Charmy es listo, es lindo- dijo Apple Bloom -no podríamos decir lo mismo de su madre... como dice Rockaid es toda una perra-

-nada mas díganme como es esa mujer llamada Darsy y le ponemos unas dos que tres patadas en sus flancos- dijo Applejack

-pero la abuela es buena onda- dijo Sweetie Belle -nos dio de comer... en cambio a los Galaxy bueno a veces se pelean pero son una buena familia-

-no es para tanto... ese Aspros estima mucho a la familia, es muy orgulloso- dijo Scootaloo en eso Twilight con su magia invoca el mapa que estaba en la mesa

-¿dónde está su escondite?- pregunto Twilight en eso Apple Bloom se subió a la mesa y señalo el lugar

-es aquí... en ese lugar esta su finca-

-¿y que estamos esperando?... tomemos nuestras armas y vayamos por esos malditos- dijo Rainbow emocionada

-oh, oh, oh, tranquila muñeca... no podemos ir al ahí se va- dijo Ember

-¿qué quieres decir Ember?... sabemos dónde se esconden ataquemos- dijo Starlight

-solo tenemos una oportunidad, si fracasamos quien sabe cuándo tendremos otra oportunidad como esta- dijo Ember

-Paint tiene razón... además el lugar está bien resguardado, hay muchos mercenarios ahí vigilando- dijo Apple Bloom

-no olvides los ponys inocentes… Charmy y Sunflower- dijo Scootaloo

-eso es lo que me refiero, hay ponys inocentes adentro- dijo Ember -ahora que no están los caballeros tenemos que planear bien esto... y evitar que la Marine se entere de esta información muy valiosa que nos dieron las cruzzaders- dijo Ember

-podríamos analizar primero el entorno... después el ataque- dijo Twilight mientras la unicornio plateada movía la cabeza en señal de si

-¿quién diría que perseguir a una mariposa extraña nos llevaría al cuartel de los Galaxy?- decía Scootaloo –¿qué cosas no?-

-es como si quería que la siguiéramos- dijo Apple Bloom pensativa –¿pero porque?-

-me pregunto... ¿dónde estará ahora mariposa de alas cristalinas ahora?- preguntaba Sweetie Belle

En la ventana del castillo se encontraba aquella mariposa extraña observando a las ponys en eso comenzó a volar yéndose de ahí volando por toda Ponyville recorriendo las calles durante el atardecer saliendo del pueblo continuando su trayecto hasta que aterrizo en la pata derecha de cierta criatura

-mi trabajo está hecho- decía Wind viendo aquella mariposa que se desintegraba –he movido mis piezas- en eso un portal de hielo aparece atrás comenzando a caminar hacia el -veamos ahora como mueves tus piezas de juego, Twilight Sparkle- dijo el lobo atravesando el portal mientras se desvanecía-

Regresando al castillo

-quizás esté en su casa con su familia- dijo Fluttershy

-¿ahora que le mostraremos a la maestra Cheerilee para mañana?- pregunto Apple Bloom

-ya encontraran algo- dijo Applejack

-sigue mi propuesta de Cadence- dijo Ember, en ese momento alguien tocaba la puerta

-yo abro- dijo Starlight corriendo yéndose a la puerta abriéndola

-Starlight Glimmer- decía una figura tenebrosa y oscura afuera del castillo -vengo a ver a Twilight Sparkle-

-...- la unicornio no decía nada cayendo al suelo quedando inconsciente en eso las ponys llegan viendo a la unicornio inconsciente

-Starlight!- dijo Twilight llegando a su estudiante inconsciente

-¿qué le paso?- pregunto Rainbow riéndose un poco en eso aquella figura tenebrosa entraba al castillo

-no se preocupen vivirá… otro poco- decía un esqueleto con una oz hecha de puros huesos -ha pasado mucho tiempo... mis pequeñas ponys-

-Athem!- dijeron las ponys al unísono sorprendiéndose de volver a ver una vez aquel esqueleto bípedo de túnica rasgada de color negro, y su nombre es Athem la muerte en persona


	24. De vuelta al inframundo

**_*Capitulo 24: De vuelta al inframundo_**

Esa misma noche un unicornio estaba recibiendo una visita inesperada

-y esta es mi propuesta…- decía el Inquisidor junto con un unicornio gris quien estaba en su casa -¿qué dices Moonside?-

-entras a mi departamento así nada más y un criminal me propone a esta locura- decía Moonside sin poder creerlo -sabes bien que mi esposa es una de las comandantes más respetadas de la Marine... si se entera que estoy contigo ella...-

-por favor- el Inquisidor se acerca más al unicornio intimidándolo -sé muy bien que le has estado mintiendo desde hace mucho... yo lo sé todo, has sido un chico muy malo... ¿qué diría tu esposa si se enterara que te convertiste en lo que más odia ella?-

-...- Moonside no decía ni una sola palabra, sintiendo que cada palabra que le decía perforaba su corazón

-un asesino- dijo el Inquisidor -el gran abogado de la Marine convirtiéndose en un asesino de sangre fría-

-yo solo... hacia lo correcto-

-robando tecnología de la Marine para formar escuadrones de la muerte y acabar con los criminales... ¿dónde está ese sentido de la justicia que siempre has llevado?- decía el sicario

-... lo perdí todo... cuando esos traficantes mataron a mi padre- dijo Moonside comenzando a soltar lagrimas -él era un abogado corrupto que trabajaba con criminales apoyándolos falsificando pruebas, extorsionando a los clientes chantajeándolos... le rogué que lo dejara pero no me escucho- decía el unicornio yendo al bar sirviéndose un trago

-tengo entendido que su final fue trágico- decía el Inquisidor haciendo enojar al unicornio

-lo mataron… recibí su cabeza en una caja de madera en mi oficina... los mismos criminales con quien trabajaba me lo mataron- dijo Moonside -yo quería venganza pero Cero dijo que no... que no cruzara esa línea... que terminaría siendo peor que la basura criminal-

-y al final no le hiciste caso a tu esposa... y cruzaste esa línea- dijo el Inquisidor

-reclute a yeguas sin que Cero lo supiera y les di el equipo necesario para convertirlas en asesinas profesionales... terminando siendo el líder de ese escuadrón-

-fue un gran escándalo, la mayoría de las ciudades temblaba de miedo... traficantes muertos por ese escuadrón de la muerte, la guardia real no tenía pistas, ni siquiera la Marine, ni el ejército de Terragrigia que era el lugar donde había más contrabandistas muertos-

-decidí disolver a mis asesinas ya que la basura criminal seguía creciendo- dijo Moonside sentándose en un sofá -en un ciclo que nunca acabara-

-tuviste una vida trágica, yo también pase por eso, unas escorias se metieron con mi familia y lo pagaran muy caro, muy pronto, por eso te estoy invitando a mi proyecto Moonside, podemos acabar con el crimen y la corrupción… te necesitamos Moonside... a ti y tu escuadrón de la muerte-

-¿para qué quieres a mi escuadrón?... a ellas no las metas- advirtió Moonside

-si vas a trabajar para mi… necesito que des de tu parte… contribuye conmigo- dijo el Inquisidor

-yo no he aceptado aun- dijo Moonside

-Moonside, Moonside... ya estas adentro- dijo el Inquisidor enseñándole su pistola -así que se un buen unicornio, llama a tu escuadrón, hazme ese permiso y no le digas a tu esposa o terminara muerta... ¿eso quieres... asesino?- dijo el alicornio mientras el unicornio no podía hacer nada, él había caído en sus garras

En el Castillo de la Amistad en el salón del trono

-aquí tiene señorita Glimmer- dijo Skygrey quien estaba ahí con las manes, Ember, el viajero, Spike y por ultimo las Cruzzaders -un delicioso tea de manzanilla para los nervios-

-gracias- dijo Starlight quien estaba sentada en la silla de la alicornio al igual que las manes, dándole un sorbo después de la desmayada que tuvo sin dejar de ver aquel esqueleto que estaba del otro lado de la mesa enfrente de ella

-¿gustas tea Athem?- pregunto el viejo

-gracias pero no... no estoy de visita- dijo la muerte

-¿qué haces aquí Athem?... ¿no me digas que vienes por mi abuela?- dijo Apple Bloom

-no... le queda más tiempo… todavía- dijo el esqueleto

-oye Athem, ya que estas siempre en el inframundo ¿podrías traernos un animal raro de haya?, es que tenemos una tarea que tenemos que entregar y pensé que nos podrías ayudar- dijo Scootaloo

-niñas… ¿porque mejor no se van y vemos eso de la tarea después?- dijo Rarity

-pero hermana… la tarea es para mañana- dijo Sweetie belle

-con mucho gusto… pero si hago eso terminaran muertas- dijo la muerte

-¿porque no van a mi casa y toman un animal que les llame su atención?- dijo Fluttershy

-gracias Fluttershy- dijeron las cruzzaders agradecidas

-ya tienen su tarea así que por favor si no es mucha molestia retírense- dijo Twilight -no olviden recoger a Sweetie Bot… está en el laboratorio-

-adiós ponys, adiós Athem- dijeron las niñas yéndose

-saben… humm… yo creo que iré con ellas para darles su…-

-tú te quedas- dijo Rainbow agarrándole la cola a Fluttershy impidiendo que se fuera

-así que… eres uno de los amigos de la princesa Twilight?- dijo Azrael tomando la palabra

-soy Athem y soy la muerte- dijo el esqueleto estrechando su mano con su casco haciendo que se zafara el brazo por un momento

-lo… si… siento…- dijo Azrael asustado con el brazo del esqueleto pegado queriendo quitársela

-suele pasar- dijo la muerte tomando su brazo poniéndoselo de nuevo

-¿eres la mismísima muerte?- dijo Starlight sorprendida

-¿no es increíble?- dijo Spike -amigos de la muerte… ¿quién lo diría?-

-no tiene por qué aterrarse señorita Starlight, él es un viejo amigo y lo conozco desde hace tiempo- dijo Skygrey calmándola

-desde los tiempos inmemoriales de la creación-

-Pinkie!- grito Twilight

-¿y que te trae al Castillo de la Amistad Athem?- pregunto Ember

-¿viniste a ver al viejo?- dijo Pinkie -porque Ember te lo trajo-

-me sorprendí que él estaba aquí cuando la señorita Ember vino a verme- dijo Skygrey

-¿todo está bien haya?- pregunto Rarity

-no todo está bien... la reina Charlotte quiere ver a los Caballeros de la Realeza de inmediato- dijo la muerte

-¿para qué?- pregunto Fluttershy

-tenemos un problema muy serio en el inframundo y necesito de su ayuda- dijo el esqueleto

-ese un gran problema… porque ellos no están aquí, se fueron a una misión y no tenemos idea cuando regresaran- dijo Twilight

-el único caballero disponible que tenemos es Paint- dijo Rarity

-pero nos tienes a nosotras, podemos ayudarte- dijo Rainbow volando haciendo poses de pelea

-es una misión peligrosa- dijo la muerte

-por si no lo recuerdas ya hemos estado en ese lugar antes y salvamos su mundo- dijo Applejack

-de hecho no lo salvamos… simplemente las cosas empeoraron y tuvimos dificultades en volver- dijo Pinkie mientras la vaquera la miraba feo –que… casi terminamos muertas-

-lo dice la yegua que estaba siendo acosada- dijo Ember sarcásticamente

-no puedo evitarlo… soy apetitosa- dijo Pinkie posando sensualmente -tanto así que me comería a mí misma-

-está bien… supongo que podrían serme útiles- dijo Athem recargándose en su oz -vengan conmigo entonces… si se atreven-

-que bien, volveré a ver a Berser- dijo Rarity emocionada mientras Spike hacia una cara de asco -¿y cómo ha estado él? no lo he visto desde hace tiempo-

-ha estado trabajando como loco- dijo Athem -y si Spike… aun esta con vida-

-rayos- dijo Spike maldiciendo

-¿quién es Berser?- pregunto Starlight

-el pony especial de Rarity, el demonio que le quito a Spike y termino convirtiéndose en un dragón demente y desquiciado- dijo Pinkie como si nada

-gracias por recordármelo Pinkie- dijo Spike de mala gana

-esperen… si vamos a ir al inframundo… ¿que pasara con Lord Draco?- pregunto Rainbow

-es muy pronto para atacar, necesitamos conocer a nuestro enemigo- dijo Ember -Spike y Azrael se quedaran aquí, avisen a las princesas lo que descubrimos para que estén al tanto de todo-

-entendido capitana- dijeron dragón y alicornio al unísono

-ya que… tú eres la que mandas- dijo Rainbow no muy convencida

-¿y qué hago yo?- pregunto Starlight

-hoy es tu día de suerte, vendrás conmigo… conocerás el inframundo- dijo Twilight

-que bien- dijo Starlight aterrada

-te veré luego anciano, tomaremos el tea otro día, con más calma- dijo la muerte

-así será amigo mío… tenemos mucho de qué hablar- dijo el viejo mientras la muerte le sonreía

-¿y cómo nos vamos?... ¿tienes tu barco afuera?- pregunto Rainbow en eso la muerte comienza a ver el mapa de Equestria a fondo -lindo mapa-

-disculpe señor muerte pero… ¿tendremos que atravesar todas las prisiones?- pregunto Fluttershy temerosa

-haremos algo diferente- la muerte alza su oz golpeando el mapa transformándolo ahora un nuevo lugar sorprendiendo a las ponys

-un mapa el inframundo… ¿cómo lo...?- preguntaba Twilight sorprendida

-la muerte tiene sus trucos- el esqueleto con la punta de su arma la coloco en el castillo sombrío comenzando a salir una nube oscura de almas en pena que rodeaba a las yeguas

-qué miedo- dijo Spike poniéndose atrás del viejo al igual que Azrael

-¿qué es esto?- dijo Starlight aterrada mientras Twilight le agarraba su casco

-aahhhhhh- gritaba Fluttershy

-no me agarren la crin- grito Rarity

-quítense de mi espectros horribles- dijo Applejack

-hacen cosquillas- dijo Pinkie

-odio esto- dijo Rainbow

-es genial y a la vez aterrador- dijo Ember

-vámonos y asegúrense de no morir jajajajajajajaja- dijo la muerte siendo envuelta por esa nube negra riendo malvadamente mientras la nube envolvía completo a las yeguas comenzando a entrar en aquel castillo holográfico mientras el mapa del inframundo desaparecía

-bueno hora de trabajar- dijo Spike comenzando a escribir en un pergamino

-¿ellas estarán bien?- pregunto el alicornio

-estarán bien joven viajero y aprovechando que no están limpiare este lugar que parece una pocilga- dijo el viejo sacando un plumero de su traje comenzando a limpiar

En el Inframundo en un castillo sombrío y aterrador

-aaahhhh- las yeguas apareciendo un una cámara extraña color gris donde estaba el mapa de Equestria en ella cayendo todas al suelo

-llegamos- dijo la muerte frente a ellas

-oigan… ¿y esta armadura?- pregunto Starlight con una pechera negra con su cuttie mark en su pecho y botas metálicas, todas las manes tenían armaduras con su cutiemark en ella cada una a excepción de Ember

-armaduras del inframundo, evitan que pierdas magia si estas en el lugar- le explico Twilight viendo la mesa justo en ese momento aquel mapa desapareció mágicamente

-por aquí síganme- dijo el esqueleto

-¿dónde estamos exactamente?... no recuerdo este lugar- preguntaba Ember recorriendo el lugar, era oscuro, aterrador, adornos hechos de huesos y guardias esqueletos deambulando por ahí, las yeguas veían a través de la ventana el lugar oscuro que había afuera donde solo era oscuridad y miedo, ellas se dieron cuenta que ya no estaban en Equestria

-han pasado muchas cosas desde que estuvieron aquí en el inframundo... estamos en el castillo de la reina del inframundo- explicaba Athem

-pues una pequeña decoración al lugar no le haría nada de daño- dijo Rarity sintiendo escalofríos al estar en este tétrico lugar mientras seguían caminando hasta llegar a una puerta enorme en donde el esqueleto la abre llegando a un cuarto con cientos de antorchas encendidas con fuego azul en ellas, un tapete rojo, en el camino y ahí subiendo unos cuantos escalones, se encontraba una hermosa súcubo de azul turquesa cabello morado brillante con esqueletos en ella sus ojos eran dorados con pupilas de dragón, portando un vestido azul oscuro, sentada en su trono hecho de puros huesos con forma de un demonio de seis cuernos abriendo la boca donde se encontraba la reina sentada

-bienvenida princesa Twilight y compañía, las estaba esperando- dijo la reina con su voz tétrica de inframundo

-Reina Charlotte- decían las yeguas haciéndole una reverencia

-lamentamos que los...-

-lo sé todo Twilight, Athem me comento todo- dijo la reina

-¿a qué hora lo...?-

-telepatía- dijo la muerte entendiendo todo Fluttershy

-sé que tienen ustedes sus problemas en el mundo de los vivos, pero estoy desesperada, necesito de su ayuda antes de que sea demasiado tarde-

-¿qué es lo que ocurre alteza?- pregunto Applejack

-un prisionero del Tártaro ha escapado- dijo un demonio llegando conocido para Rarity

-Berser!- grito Rarity de felicidad

-Rarity!- dijo el demonio en eso la unicornio corrió abrazándolo seguido de un apasionado beso en los labios

-¿cómo has estado mi oscuro ser?- pregunto la yegua blanca -porque te he echado de menos-

-también yo mi hermosa joya- dijo el demonio sin romper el abrazo viendo a sus demás amigas -¿cómo están chicas?-

-hola Berser- decían la yeguas

-¿así que este es el pony de Rarity?- dijo Starlight

-un demonio cambia formas- le explico Pinkie -puede transformarse en cualquier animal-

-vaya- dijo Starlight

-¿dijiste que un prisionero del Tártaro escapo?- pregunto Ember

-así es- dijo la reina

-¿de quién se trata?- pregunto Rainbow

-un demente muy peligroso- dijo Charlotte -se trata del prisionero ABG-183759-

-¿qué cosa?- preguntaba Applejack

-es el número del prisionero- dijo Berser -estaba encerrado en su celda como siempre pero esa cosa escapo así nada más-

-eso es terrible- dijo Fluttershy

-creemos que está tramando algo en el Tártaro… pero no tenemos idea de que- dijo Charlotte

-¿desde cuándo ustedes están a cargo del tártaro?- pregunto Pinkie jugando con unos huesos

-empezamos a explorar el lugar tiempo atrás, tomando control de ella para evitar que los prisioneros de haya escaparan, como fue el problema de Tirek pero fallamos, ABG-183759 escapo- dijo Athem

-y ahora la Marine no nos dejaran en paz- dijo Charlotte

-¿la Marine?- dijeron las ponys al unísono

-¿qué tiene que ver la Marine con esto alteza?- pregunto Starlight

-para tener domino en el Tártaro, necesitábamos ayuda y como no teníamos el personal suficiente tuve que pedirle ayuda a esos corruptos- dijo Charlotte

-y desde entonces han estado visitándonos haciendo sus inspección rutinaria ya que hemos tenido unos cuantos problemas- dijo Berser

-¿qué tipo de problemas?- pregunto Rainbow así que el demonio comenzó a explicarles

-hemos tenido ciertos robos, creemos que son nuestros hombres que están negociando con traficantes entregando nuestras cosas a estos perros pulguientos-

-el más reciente fueron dos verdugos que nos robaron- dijo Charlotte

-eso no es problema, utilizamos a Pinkie como carnada y ellos vendrán hacia ella- dijo Ember empujándola con su flanco

-lo sé, lo sé, soy una máquina de amor- dijo Pinkie empujando a la capitana del mismo modo

-la Marine vino hace poco a inspeccionar el Tártaro- dijo Berser

-interesante- dijo Ember

-esos desgraciados no nos dejan en paz desde que les pedí su ayuda... malditos corruptos ojala ardan en el infierno- dijo Charlotte enojándose -los convertiré en parte de mi tapete que está hecho de piel de pony-

-¿Qué… tapete…?- pregunto Fluttershy

-el que estas pisando - dijo Athem

-aahhhh- las ponys gritaron y se quitaron del tapete

-gran reina Charlotte, a mis amigas y a mí nos gustaría ir al Tártaro a buscar a su criminal- dijo Twilight, en eso la reina mira a su guardián moviendo su cabeza así que Athem con su oz abre un vórtice de color verde -entren al vórtice y llegaran a la entrada del lugar, hablen con el guardián para que les abra la puerta... buena suerte pequeños y cuidado con el prisionero… está loco… de remate-

-gracias excelencia- dijo Ember –muévanse ponys- ordeno la yegua a sus amigas

-síganme ponys- dijo Berser acompañándolos mientras Rarity lo tomaba del brazo entrando el vórtice dejando a la reina y a la muerte solos

En el Castillo de la Amistad

-hello! ¿is any pony here?- dijo un seapony caminando por los corredores

-buen día agente Straam- dijo Spike saliendo del baño

-hello little dragon, ¿miss Twilight it's here?-

-lo siento pero Twilight y las chicas salieron hace poco- dijo Spike -fueron al Inframundo-

-¿the Underworld?- dijo el seapony

-se fueron a una misión, al parecer la reina quería verlos- dijo Spike

-¿and the royal knights are here?-

-ellos también se fueron a otra misión- dijo Spike -no sé cuándo regresaran-

-i see- dijo el seapony

-¿quiere que le diga algo a Twilight cuando regrese?- pregunto Spike

-no es necesario, hablare con ella otro momento... excusme- dijo Straam despidiéndose del dragón retirándose, al salir del castillo saco su comunicador para hablar con alguien –boss…-

-"¿qué me tienes?"- pregunto el Inquisidor

-esto es lo que tengo para usted boss- dijo el seapony sonriendo malvadamente

Regresando con nuestras ponys favoritas en unas cavernas

-hola pequeñas ponys- dijo un pegaso azul celeste de alas metálicas con la crin corta color negra con blanco en las puntas al igual que su cola flameada

-White Wolf- dijeron las manes al unísono

-¿qué estás haciendo aquí pegaso bipolar?- pregunto Ember

-¿déjame adivinar… otro de tus amigos raritos Twilight?- comento Starlight al verlo

-¿A QUIEN LE DICES RARITO?- en eso el cuerpo del pegaso fue consumido por oscuridad cambiando a un pegaso negro de líneas azules sorprendiendo a la unicornio rosa

-a ti- dijo la yegua

-Glimmer… conoce a White y a Oviblion, son dos pegasos con personalidades muy diferentes- dijo Berser presentándolo -como puedes ver el gruñón es Oviblion-

-te matare hijo de yegua!- decía el pegaso negro -a todos ustedes!- decía mirando con rabia a los ponys

-nos da gusto de verte terroncito, a ti y a tu parte gruñona- dijo Applejack

-creí que estabas de viaje conociendo el mundo- dijo Fluttershy

-termine mi viaje hace tiempo… pero esta sabandija vino a que yo tomara este estúpido trabajo- dijo Oviblion gruñendo

-eres un guardián, tenías que cumplir tu trabajo… ese es tu deber- dijo Berser

-¿así que tú eres el guardián que vigila esta puerta?- comento Pinkie viendo el enorme portón color bronce con un cráneo demoniaco en medio -esa sí que es una puerta enorme-

-esa es la entrada al Tártaro- dijo Berser explicándoles -es donde se encuentra el prófugo-

-¿no debería haber escapado?- pregunto Applejack

-para ese entonces debió haber pasado sobre mi... pero esa bestia me tiene miedo- dijo Oviblion –después de todo soy el guardián de las espadas legendarias y asesino de dragones de la Montaña del Viento-

-¿asesino?- pregunto Starlight

-es una complicada historia muy difícil de explicar- dijo Rarity

-he matado a cientos de dragones sobre todo a esa dragona idiota que era una guardiana- en eso el cuerpo del pegaso volvió a cambiar regresando a ser White Wolf

-el cual al hacer eso nos convertimos en guardianes- dijo White

-te dije que la abandonaras pero nunca me hiciste caso!- grito Oviblion desde adentro

-¿cómo iba a abandonarla si tú la mataste estúpido?- grito White

-tu eres el estúpido… estúpido!- grito Oviblion

-jodete!- grito White

-se ve que esos dos se odian- dijo Starlight

-es bipolar… ¿qué esperabas?- dijo Ember

-NO SOY BIPOLAR!- grito White viendo a Glimmer asustada –perdón señorita no quería asustarla de esa manera... mi otro yo me saca de quicio-

-está bien- dijo Glimmer

-¿qué tal si nos abres la puerta para entrar al Tártaro y dejarlos a solas como siempre?- dijo Rarity, White en ese momento tomo vuelo y se fue a unos dos engranajes en que estaban en la parte de arriba ahí acciona una palanca el cual esos engranajes comenzaron a girar, en las orillas las ponys vieron otros engranajes que estaban ahí comenzaron a girar comenzando a hacer un ruido ensordecedor mientras la puerta comenzaba a abrirse lentamente mostrándose una luz tenue con algo oscura

-la puerta está abierta- dijo White

-gracias White- dijeron las yeguas al unísono

-asegúrate que nadie entre y salga del lugar a excepción de nosotros- dijo Berser

-si ocurre algo me avisan y Oviblion y yo iremos a ayudar- dijo White

-iremos me suena a manada- dijo el pegaso en su mente

-cállate- grito White

-vámonos chicas, dejemos a los enamorados que resuelvan y hagan sus cositas- dijo Ember llevándose a las ponys mientras se reían por el comentario que dijo

-adiós pegasos… gusto en conocerlos- dijo Starlight mientras los pegasos seguían discutiendo

-bienvenidos al Tártaro- dijo Berser enseñándole a las ponys desde una cordillera el lugar era montañas con rocas grises con nieve del mismo color, a diferencia de los cielos del inframundo que era cubierto de oscuridad, estos eran nubes rojizas con unas brechas de luz en ella

-wooow- las ponys estaban sorprendidas por lo que veían

-no puede ser- dijo Pinkie sorprendida

-créelo Pinkie, es el Tártaro- dijo Twilight

-no me refiero a eso… hablo de la nieve gris que hay ahí- dijo Pinkie formando una bola de nieve -¿sabrá igual que en Ponyville?- dijo comiéndolo

-Pinkie no!- grito Berser

-puuuuaaaaaggg… no te comas la nieve gris- dijo Pinkie asqueada limpiándose la lengua con sus cascos que también estaban manchados de esa nueve asqueándose mas

-iba a decir que esa cosa no es nieve, es ceniza que cae de la nubes- dijo Berser

-menos mal que no era nieve amarilla Pinkie- dijo Ember

-¿por qué lo dices?- pregunto Pinkie

-cuando crezcas lo entenderás- dijo Ember

-bueno ya llegamos y ahora… ¿qué sigue?- pregunto Fluttershy

-vayamos con los prisioneros, quisiera ver esa celda de donde se escapó ese criminal- dijo Ember

-nosotras podríamos ir a buscar al prisionero- dijo Rainbow -y de paso conocer el lugar-

-me parece buena idea ponys sepárense, Berser y yo revisaremos la celdas- dijo Ember

-si algo sucede te enviaremos una señal de auxilio con nuestros cuernos- dijo Twilight iluminando una luz con su cutiemark en ella -para que sepas la ubicación de donde estamos-

-bien pensado... otra cosa, Skygrey te manda esto- la unicornio plateada saca dos pequeños aparatos dándole uno a la princesa -ponte esto en tu oreja, así estaremos en contacto-

-¿Cómo?... ¿así?- dijo Twilight poniendoselo en su oído izquierdo con su magia -"probando probando"-

-fuerte y claro nenita- dijo Ember escuchándola desde su oído derecho

-¿es lo que usan los caballeros para comunicarse entre sí?- decía Rarity mientras Ember asentaba la cabeza en señal de si

-así es… antes usaban la magia de mi hermano para comunicarse… pero era muy desgastante para Ignos, así que Skygrey invento estos comunicadores para ellos-

-genial-

-bueno… no se vayan muy lejos, si ven una bandera roja en el camino quiere decir que llegaron al límite, no se sabe que hay más haya así que les digo esto como su amigo… cruzan esa bandera y terminan muertas- advirtió Berser haciendo que Fluttershy corriera hacia la puerta pero Dashie la agarra de la cola, Twilight de su libro saca un tomahawk negro con un hueco en el filo con cuchilla en la parte de atrás del arma dándoselo a Starlight

-para ti- dijo la princesa

-gracias pero... no se utilizarla- dijo Starlight tomando el tomahawk

-y espero que no la utilices, pero por si acaso- dijo Berser

-muy bien ponys sepárense- ordenaba Ember, las manes junto con Glimmer se fueron por otro lado mientras que Ember y Berser se fueron por otro camino

-te cuidado mi joya hermosa!- grito Berser

-te quiero!- grito Rarity alejándose

-llévame a las celdas- dijo Ember

-es por aquí- dijo Berser

Mientras tanto en las bodegas donde se escondía el Merobingeano

-Megahorn, Arpeggio… saluden a nuestro nuevo integrante- dijo el Inquisidor llegando con el unicornio gris Moonside

-¿el esposo de la dama de hierro?- dijo Arpeggio sorprendido quien estaba en su jaula móvil

-él nos ayudara con nuestro proyecto de traer la paz al mundo- dijo el alicornio

-¿no es algo arriesgado?, este tipo puede delatarlo señor- dijo Megahorn

-Moonside no dirá nada… si lo hace, su mujercita lo pagara con sangre- dijo el Inquisidor

-¿para qué me trajiste aquí?- pregunto el unicornio

-¿trajiste lo que te pedí?- pregunto el sicario en eso unas quince figuras extrañas entraron desde el techo alertando a todos los pájaros del Merobingeano alistando sus armas para atacar

-¿que son esas cosas?- pregunto Megahorn

-saluden a mi escuadrón de la muerte- dijo Moonside presentándolos, eras yeguas pony de diferente tipo… cinco pegasos, cinco unicornios y cinco terrenales de cuerpo atléticos, poseían una armadura color negro con detalles rojos que cubrían todo su cuerpo, el casco que tenían ellas era de cristal oscuro que cubría sus caras, tenían una coleta de caballo larga al igual que sus colas, sus armas eran unas katanas largas que tenían en su espalda guardadas en su fundas-

-¿de modo que eres tú el que formo el escuadrón de la muerte quien estuvo matando a los criminales a sangre fría hace años?- comento Arpeggio sorprendido ordenando a sus hombre que bajaran sus armas –vaya, vaya, ¿quién lo diría?... y dime Moonside ¿tu esposa sabe de eso?, ¿de tu vida secreta como justiciero?-

-ella no tiene por qué saberlo- dijo Moonside

-asesinas ninjas profesionales- dijo Megahorn observándolas -no parecen tan peligrosas, demuestren su habilidad…. tu… ataca a ese- apuntaba a un buitre, en eso una ninja terrenal hacia piruetas acercándose al buitre saltando encima de él agarrándolo del cuello tumbándolo al suelo, los otros iban a atacarlo pero la ninja lanza estrellas shuriken dándoles en las manos soltando las armas mientras desenfundaba su katana el cual comenzó a emanar una energía dorada enterrándola justo en su cabeza acabando con su vida

-no te molestes en moverte- dijo la asesina guardando su arma

-¿es suficiente para ti o quieres matar a otro de mis hombres?- dijo Arpeggio molesto mientras los pájaros se asustaban

-con eso basta para mí- dijo el minotauro

-¿para qué me hiciste traerlas a Equestria?- pregunto Moonside -¿vas a atacar a los Galaxy con ellas, o a los caballeros?-

-algo mejor, escúcheme bien… esto es lo que harán- les decía el Inquisidor a las asesinas -me informan que la princesa Twilight y sus amigas están en el Tártaro en busca de un prisionero, quiero que nueve de ustedes vayan haya, las eliminen y busquen al prisionero y me lo traen ante mí y si se rehúsa lo traen a la fuerza-

-espera no puedes hacer eso... si la princesa Celestia se entera de eso ella me...- decía Moonside asustado

-si queremos llegar a los Galaxy tendremos que deshacernos de los estorbos primero- dijo el Inquisidor -y son esas ponys... no te preocupes por el viaje, se cómo llegaran tus asesinas ahí sin problema, Megahorn ya sabes que hacer-

-sí señor, ya oyeron al sicario nueve asesinas que vayan conmigo pero ya- dijo el minotauro pero las ninja miraron a Moonside

-háganlo- dijo el unicornio así que tres asesinas de cada una se fueron con el minotauro saliendo de la bodega dirigiéndose a su siguiente destino -espero que sepas lo que haces…-

-lo tengo todo calculado- dijo el Inquisidor

En los jardines reales del castillo

-¿de modo que eso fue lo que paso?- dijo Celestia

-así es princesa- dijo Azrael quien caminaba con ella y con Spike

-y las chicas fueron al inframundo ya que Charlotte quería ver a los caballeros, pero como no están fueron ellas en su lugar junto con Ember- explico Spike -espero que estén bien-

-ellas estarán bien Spike, no por nada decidí regresarles su Pzifers- dijo Celestia mientras llegaban a las estatuas -y con respecto a los Galaxy es muy pronto para atacar-

-eso fue lo mismo que dijo Ember- dijo Spike – ¿podríamos mandar a unas tropas a que revisaran la zona y ver toda la seguridad que tienen ellos?-

-si quieren yo podría ir a investigar, después de todo tengo que cerciorarme que Aspros vea ese mensaje- dijo el alicornio -evitando que ponys mueran si van a ese lugar- los ponys y el dragón llegaron al galpón quedándose ahí por un momento

-sé que tu misión es importante... pero no puedo ponerte en peligro- decía la princesa recargándose en las bardas del galpón pensativa –además si envío tropas la Marine sospechara... tendré que consultarlo con mi hermana, necesito una sugerencia suya… vayamos a verla-

-como diga princesa- dijeron el pony y dragón al unísono mientras Celestia tomaba a Spike con su magia poniéndolo en su lomo volando de regreso al castillo

Regresando al Tártaro, Ember junto con Berser se encontraban en un área donde había varias jaulas y cuevas que eran utilizados como prisiones donde varias criaturas horrendas estaban ahí adentro

-pensé que iba a ver una rebelión- dijo Ember caminando con el guardián

-este fue el único que se soltó y escapo- explico Berser -esa es su celda- apuntaba aquella caja metálica destruida colgada sobre el agua con almas en pena -se suponía que si escapaba lo ahogaríamos y las almas se lo comerían-

-pero no fue así- dijo Ember -quiero ver más de cerca- Berser acciona un palanca apareciendo un puente que conecto a la celda -zorra plateada a princesa ñoña… adelante princesa ñoña…- decía la capitana comunicándose por el comunicador

-"esto es humillante… ¿podrías al menos cambiarme el nombre clave?, eso de princesa ñoña no me gusta para nada"- dijo Twilight en la otra línea

-como quieras- dijo Ember con malicia

-"pensándolo bien… princesa ñoña no se oye tan mal"- dijo Twilight "-todo está tranquilo donde estamos, no parece que haya prisionero deambulando por ahí-

-sigan buscando, estoy en su celda… buscare algunas pistas, te avisare si encontramos algo- dijo Ember cortando señal

En la entrada del Tártaro

-¿que fue eso?- pregunto White escuchando unos ruidos -¿escuchaste eso?-

-como si me importara- dijo Oviblion en su mente, de pronto de la nada un dardo pica en el cuello del pegaso

-¿qué carajos?- dijo White sintiendo el piquete en eso unas kunais se dirigían al pegaso pero este rápidamente invoca la espada del viento golpeando las kunais -¿qué rayos?... ahhhh- el pegaso fue golpeado por una yegua terrenal vestido de negro por la espalda

-maldita!- grito White atacándola con su armas pero ella simplemente lo esquivaba dándole una lluvia de golpes, después las demás yeguas llegaron sometiendo al pegaso por sorpresa –libérenme!- gritaba el pegaso celeste atrapado en una red

-¿que estás haciendo idiota?... libérate- grito Oviblion -cambia- mientras el pegaso se levantaba

-eso intento pero no puedo me siento débil- dijo White sintiendo como la red comenzaba a drenarle su energía así que uso su espada para liberarse cortando la red

-te quitaremos tu sufrimiento- dijo la asesina que era unicornio lanzándole unos dardos dándole en el pecho comenzado a sentirse más débil

-nos están drogando!- grito Oviblion

-maldición- era lo último que dijo el pegaso cayendo al suelo quedándose profundamente dormido

-el guardián fue noqueado, ahora sigue el prisionero... ustedes dos busquen en las celdas... las demás síganme- dijo la asesina terrenal yéndose seguido de los demás, salvo una pegaso y unicornio que se fueron a las celdas

En otra parte del lugar

-holaaa… señor prisionerooooo… hay alguien ahí!- gritaba Pinkie caminando con las manes escuchándose el eco de su voz

-el Tártaro es increíble- dijo Twilight observando

-¿están seguras que hay algún prisionero aquí?- pregunto Fluttershy temerosa

-¿qué es eso de haya?- pregunto Rarity viendo a lo lejos las manes se acercaron viendo que había unos ponys carbonizados completamente

-¿son ponys?- dijo Rainbow tocando uno pero se deciso al instante -bueno era un pony-

-¿qué corrales paso aquí?- preguntaba Applejack -¿dónde estamos?- el lugar donde se encontraban era una especie de ruinas antiguas destrozada y abandonada, de pronto unas sombras estaban observándolas comenzando a caminar como si nada -¿escucharon algo?-

-debe de ser algunas ruinas abandonadas- dijo Twilight –pero… ¿de qué?-

-esto me recuerda a uno de los libros de Daring Doo… es increíble- dijo Rainbow emocionada

-por ver el lugar diría que hubo una guerra aquí- dijo Starlight encontrando más cuerpos de criaturas carbonizadas mientras caminaban

-siento un frio recorriendo mi cuerpo- dijo Fluttershy en eso otras sombras pasaban cerca de ella asustándola –aahhh… ¿escucharon eso?-

-miren haya- dijo Rainbow apuntando desde el aire -se ve algo en el fondo- así que Twilight saco de su libro unos binoculares tomando vuelo, viendo a través de ellos, a los lejos se veía una especie de pirámide gigante extraña

-se ve como una pirámide- dijo Twilight bajando al suelo junto con Rainbow, las sombras que las seguían a las ponys estaban más cerca de ellas sin percatarse por lo que iba a ocurrir

-quizás… debamos investigar a fondo este lugar, puede que el prisionero este ahí- dijo Rainbow

-ehhh… Dashie- Pinkie apunto con su casco viendo la bandera roja quejándose la pegaso celeste

-hay por favor-

-lo siento Rainbow, pero las reglas son las reglas… regresemos con Ember tal vez tenga algunas pistas- dijo Twilight mirando aquellos ponys hechos ceniza -no quiero acabar como ellos- en eso uno de los ponys comenzó a moverse desenfundando su espada saltando hacia la princesa

-Twilight!- gritaron sus amigas en eso Pinkie Pie se pone enfrente de ella protegiendo a su amiga con su Pzifer haciendo retroceder al atacante

-¿qué henos es eso?- pregunto Applejack al ver aquella yegua con armadura, de pronto de la tierra las otras seis aparecen para atacar a las ponys pero en ese momentos la yeguas invocan sus armas y contraatacan haciendo retroceder a las yeguas misteriosas

-parecen... ninjas, como en las películas- dijo Fluttershy observándolas con temor

-ataquen!- ordeno la yegua terrenal haciendo que las asesinas ataquen a las ponys convirtiéndose el lugar en un campo de batalla, Rainbow atacaba desde el cielo con su katana pero las habilidades de la pegaso eran superiores dándoles una buena pelea en el cielo, Applejack lanzaba bolas de hielos a una unicornio pero esta con su arma la golpeaba una y otra vez, pero rápidamente ella encadena el arma con sus nunchakus soltándole después un puñetazo en la cara, Fluttershy disparaba a la yegua terrenal pero ella lanzaba estrellas ninja deteniendo cada disparo, así que Fluttershy toma vuelo y dispara en el aire pero esta ninja se movía rápido esquivando balas, Rarity encadeno a la otra yegua unicornio mientras la golpeaba con el otro extremo de la cadena aventándola a unas rocas, pero la asesina escapa intentando atacarla con su katana pero la unicornio salta golpeándola en la espalda de la asesina, Pinkie lanzaba su escudo contra la otra asesina que era pegaso, pero la yegua lo esquiva en el aire, pero lo que no vio fue que el escudo choco con un pilar regresando a ella golpeándola en la nuca cayendo al suelo así que la pony agarra su escucho golpeándola tres veces en la cara, la asesina con su espada intenta traspasar su escudo dejando marcas en ella ya que no podía hacerlo, era muy resistente para sus armas

-espada!- grito Twilight en eso en la cubierta de libro aparece una empuñadura roja con dorado así que la alicornio lo toma con su magia sacando de ahí una espada diferente a la que tenía anteriormente, su hoja era un poco más larga que emana una luz azul celeste en la oscuridad y el manco era rojo y dorado ovalado con puntas doradas en las esquinas y con la estrella de su cuttie mark en medio del mango -no recuerdo haber tenido esta arma-

-Twilight tiene nueva arma- dijo Rainbow dándole seis cortes a la pegaso en su cuerpo seguido de una patada que la llevo al suelo –necesita un nombre… ¿alguna idea?-

-¿qué importa el nombre?... solo ataca!- dijo Starlight atacando con el tomahawk que le dio su maestra a la tercera pony asesina terrenal quien esta solamente se protegía dándole un golpe en la cara pero Glimmer contraataca con un ráfagas mágicas de su cuerno

-que se llame Falchion!- grito Pinkie esquivando el ataque de la asesina golpeándola en la nuca

-me gusta cómo se oye- dijo Applejack golpeando a su asesina muchas veces en la cara

-bueno… si la Pzifer te la da... es por algo, espada Falchion- así que Twilight ataco con su nueva espada a su oponente para después darle una envestida y lanzar uno de sus hechizos –Aquaga!- de su libro un potente chorro de agua rocía a la ninja mojándose –Thundaga!- descargas eléctricas salieron lastimando a la asesina pero esta lanza kunais hacia ella, así que la yegua toma vuelo –Firaga!- una llamarada salió de la Pzifer de la alicornio pero esta yegua parte en dos el fuego como si nada atacándola de nuevo pero Twilight se defendía con su espada dejándole unos cortes en la armadura de la ninja –me gusta mi nueva espada… Firaga!- grito la alicornio lanzando fuego a la asesina

-no parecen ser criaturas del inframundo- gritaba Rainbow envistiéndose con su atacante varias veces

-es porque no son monstros cualquiera- dijo Starlight golpeando a su oponente en la nuca al saltar -son asesinas profesionales-

-Twilight, creo que ya es hora de llamar a Ember ¿no te parece?- dijo Fluttershy sin dejar de disparar pero la agilidad de la terrenal hizo que se acercara a ella como si anda aplicándole una lluvia de patadas que la mandaron al suelo, pero aun así Fluttershy disparo golpeando a la asesina

-¿Ember estas ahí?… Ember- dijo Twilight comunicándose y a la vez esquivaba la espada de la ninja pero lo único que escuchaba era interferencia

En las celdas del Tártaro

-no cabe duda, el daño fue desde adentro- dijo Ember examinando la celda -parece que fue cortando con alguna clase de objeto punzocortante-

-eso es imposible, el prisionero no tenía magia- explico Berser quien estaba a su lado, en eso la capitana encuentra algo que le llamo la atención

-¿qué es esto?- la unicornio encontró los restos de una tabla partida a la mitad -esta cosa no parece coincidir en la celda- Ember reviso la tabla viendo que no había nada -eso explicaría el papel regado que esta por ahí-

-esa tabla le perteneció aquel soldado que vino a inspeccionarnos el otro día, el prisionero se la quitó- dijo Berser, Ember reviso el seguro y vio que tenía un compartimiento secreto

-aquí debería ver algo pero no hay nada- dijo Ember -parece que las piezas están encajando y solo te diré esto… algo aquí no me cuadra-

-a nosotros tampoco- decía una voz la pony y el demonio voltean y son atacados por una pegaso con armadura pero rápidamente Ember toma a Berser y desaparecen mágicamente apareciendo lejos de la celda del prisionero donde una unicornio con armadura los ataca con su katana así que Berser contraataca con sus garras saliendo chispas al chocar las armas, en ese momento Ember se agacha esquivando el tajo que le estaba haciendo la pegaso

-Beowulf!- Ember invoca sus garras de luz y golpea a la pegaso en el estómago mientras estaba agachada para después darle una patada con sus espinilleras lanzándola al suelo -Sable Yamato- la unicornio ataca son su sable pero rápidamente aquella asesina contraataca haciéndole cortes en el cuerpo de la capitana-

-Paint!- grito Berser esquivando el arma de la asesina -no se quien seas pero no dejare que te salgas con la tuya- gritaba mientras golpeaba a la ninja en la cara pero esta contraataca poniendo sus piernas en sus brazo aplicándole una llave, sintiendo el demonio una presión horrible en su brazo -está bien… me rindo te estas saliendo con la tuya!- gritaba el demonio de dolor

-resiste Berser!- grito Ember lanzando varios cortes mágicos con su arma lastimando un poco a su atacante, acto seguido lanza seis espadas espectrales hacia ella tumbándola al suelo, después lanzo otra espada espectral enterrándose cerca de la yegua que tenía preso a Berser apareciendo mágicamente con una esfera mágica en su casco -Spiral Blast- la esfera plateada golpea los brazos de la ninja liberando al demonio, acto seguido lanza una lluvia de golpes a ella

-fuera del Tártaro!- grito Berser sin dejar de golpearla terminando con una patada pero rápidamente aquella ninja se recupera en el aire con su magia mientras la pegaso lanzaba estrellas shuriken, pero Ember lo cubre con su sable girando su arma poniendo las estrellas en el piso regresándolas con el arma clavándose en las armaduras de las yeguas

-¿quién demonios son estas tipejas?- pregunto Berser en eso Ember comenzó a examinarlas

-por Celestia son...-

Regresando con las ponys

-¿escuadrón de la muerte?- pregunto Rainbow sin dejar de atacar -¿cómo sabes tanto de eso?

-leí en los periódicos, están en mis recortes, son asesinas que se dedican a matar a criminales- dijo Starlight aventando a la asesina terrenal con un impulso mágico

-Starlight tiene razón- dijo Twilight recordando algo –recuerdo haber leído algo de eso… son peligrosas!- grito contraatacando con su espada lanzando hielo de su libro a la terrenal recibiendo el impacto

-pero… ¿qué están haciendo aquí?- pregunto Pinkie protegiéndose, en eso Fluttershy dispara una esfera cargada de energía a Pinkie el cual ella vio el ataque protegiéndose revotando el disparo en el escudo dispersándose en varios disparos el cual golpearon a cada asesina que tenían sus amigas peleando -buena esa Fluttershy- decía la pony lanzando su escudo golpeando a la oponente de la pegaso justo en la cabeza

-no hay de que amiga- dijo Fluttershy chocando cascos con ella

-perdemos el tiempo hermanas- decía la asesina que peleaba con Twilight -tenemos una misión que cumplir-

-el prisionero ABG-183759 está aquí, puedo sentirlo!- grito la pegaso que peleaba con Rainbow escuchando todo

-ya veo… chicas están buscando al prisionero como nosotras!- dijo la pegaso golpeándola con su lanza

-y no permitiremos que se metan en nuestros asuntos- la asesina terrenal saco una pequeña esfera arrojándola a la tierra explotando al instante una onda de energía que aventó a todas las yeguas cayendo al suelo

-auxilio!- gritaba Starlight colgada de una grieta ya que la onda la mando haya, las manes ven eso e intentan ayudarla pero el escuadrón le impiden el paso

-fuera de mi camino!- grito Rarity golpeándolas al igual que las demás

-Starlight usa tu magia y desaparece- en eso una ninja unicornio se le acerco a la unicornio poniendo otra bomba cerca de ella

-no molestes más- dijo la asesina activando la bomba mientras se iba así que la unicornio salta al instante en el momento que explota

-aaaahhhhh!- la unicornio caía golpeándose con unas cuantas rocas cayendo en otra parte de las ruinas

-Starlight!- grito Twilight preocupada

Regresando a las celdas del Tártaro

-¿escuadrón de la muerte?- dijo Berser

-encargados de matar a los criminales, creí que solo eran un rumor pero veo que son verdad- dijo Ember

-hermana perdemos el tiempo, el prisionero ABG-183759 no está aquí, reunámonos con las demás- dijo la unicornio

-de acuerdo- la pegaso saco una bomba de humo y la exploto en la tierra formando una cortina de humo el cual al dispersarse el humo ambas habían desaparecido

-escaparon- dijo Berser

-y lo peor de todo es que la pegaso dijo que se reuniría con las otras- dijo Ember comunicándose con Twilight -¿Twilight me escuchas?... Twilight...-

-Ember… necesitamos… tu ayuda…. hay asesinos atacándonos…- gritaba ella cortándose la señal

-vamos en camino aguanta nenita- dijo Ember invocando sus alas sombrías –muévete Berser están en problemas- ambos ponys vuelan por el cielo rojizo del lugar

-¿por qué buscan al prisionero?- preguntaba Berser -¿para qué lo quieren?-

-dímelo a mí, tu deberías saber algo- dijo Ember

-lo único que sé es que termino en el Tártaro por algo... cuando lo encontramos lo interrogamos… pero no tenemos idea de donde salió, no tenía nombre, ningún alias... en si estaba loco- dijo Berser

-¿loco?- decía Ember -¿cómo era el?-

-es difícil decírtelo… estaba jodido, el perro no paraba de reírse... su risa era como la de un...-

-psicópata- decía la unicornio

-si... se me enchina la piel demoniaca que tengo con solo escucharla- dijo Berser, en ese momento Ember se detiene su vuelo por un momento comenzando a preocuparse

-hay no... hay no... no, no, no, no, no, no... todos menos el- dijo Ember -¿te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo Berser?-

-¿qué ocurre Paint?- pregunto el demonio -¿conoces al prisionero?-

-por desgracia si... y lo peor de todo es que la chicas están en grave peligro- dijo Ember

-hay no... Rarity!- grito el demonio preocupado por su joya hermosa mientras continuaban con su vuelo

Regresando con las manes

-ataquemos juntas!- grito Twilight –Firaga!- gritaba ella lanzando otra llamarada, seguido de las cadenas de Rarity, la lanza de Rainbow, las bolas de hielo de Applejack, las balas mágicas de Fluttershy y el escudo de Pinkie todos combinándose en una ráfaga arcoíris que golpeo al escuadrón de la muerte

-esto no ha terminado… el prisionero será nuestro!- gritaban las yeguas desapareciendo por los aires, la mayoría de ellas usaban sus espadas girándolos como su fueran hélices de helicópteros

-vuelvan aquí cobardes esto no ha terminado!- grito Rainbow

-déjalas Rainbow, tenemos otras cosas más importantes que hacer- dijo Applejack

-Starlight, Starlight!- gritaba la alicornio llegando a la grieta donde cayó su estudiante que estaba tapada por los escombros que causo la bomba -Starlight ¿dónde estás?... dime algo-

-estoy bien Twilight!- gritaba la unicornio desde abajo dándole un alivio a la princesa -creo que estoy en un caverna- decía ella iluminando su cuerno

-vamos a sacarte de ahí!- grito Rarity mientras las yeguas comenzaban a quitar las rocas –solo quédate ahí-

-es inútil, las rocas son muy grandes!- grito Starlight

-apártense… con mi Pzifer la sacare de ahí- dijo Rainbow

-no lo hagas Rainbow… este lugar es inestable, puede haber otro derrumbe… no hagan nada brusco!- grito la unicornio

-rayos- maldijo Rainbow

-¿ves alguna salida?- pregunto Fluttershy la unicornio reviso el lugar y vio otro camino

-veo otro camino... lo voy a tomar- dijo Starlight

-Starlight ten mucho cuidado, encontraremos la forma de reunirnos- dijo Twilight

-está bien Twilight- la unicornio comenzó a alejarse

-tenemos que seguir caminando hasta encontrar a Starlight-

-pero este es el límite del tártaro, no sabemos que hay más haya- dijo Applejack mientras la alicornio lanzaba una señal mágica en el cielo

-chicas!- gritaba Berser llegando junto con Ember aterrizando -¿dónde están esas asesinas?-

-se fueron querido… por ahora- dijo Rarity abrazándolo

-por lo que dicen sus caras también se encontraron con esos ninjas- dijo Pinkie dando un tono de miedo

-esas chicas son salvajes y no es que lo diga por que sea macho… si no porque son muy peligrosas- dijo Berser

-no entiendo, ¿porque White dejo pasar a esas yeguas?- grito Rainbow -¿que no puede hacer bien su trabajo?-

-White hace un excelente trabajo... nada sale ni nadie pasa por esa puerta- dijo Berser

-o quizás encontraron otra entrada…- dijo Fluttershy -este lugar es enorme, quizás… ese escuadrón de la muerte encontraron una-

-tiene sentido lo que dice Fluttershy- dijo Applejack -sería igual como en los portales de las prisiones del inframundo-

-un momento... falta una yegua... Twilight ¿dónde está tu estudiante?- pregunto Ember

-tenemos un serio problema Ember, Starlight cayó en una grieta y fue sepultada entre las rocas- dijo Twilight

-genial…- dijo Ember –perra suerte que tenemos-

-tenemos que seguir avanzando para reunirnos con ella- dijo Pinkie –ósea romper el limite-

-abra que hacerlo antes de que él lo haga- dijo Ember

-¿el?- pregunto Twilight

-¿hablas del prisionero?- dijo Rarity

-chicas… Starlight corre peligro- dijo Ember -ese prisionero es extremadamente peligroso-

-¿por qué?, ¿de quién se trata?- pregunto Rainbow

-ustedes lo conocen muy bien porque ya lo vieron una vez- dijo Ember preocupando a las yeguas

-no estarás hablando de...- decía la princesa de la amistad

En los subterráneos del Tártaro

-este lugar es enorme- decía Starlight llegando a otra parte de las ruinas -¿cómo me reuniré con Twilight y las demás ahora?- en eso una figura comienza a seguirla -¿quien anda ahí?- Glimmer revisaba pero no había nadie, pero ella tenía esa sensación que alguien la observaba -te lo advierto soy una experta en magia y tengo un tomahawk y se cómo usarlo- decía ella cuando de pronto ella voltea apuntando con su arma aquel ser que lo observaba -te encontré!-

-tranquila... no voy a lastimarte…- dijo una figura, un pony encapuchado que tenía un abrigo negro viejo rasgado y destrozado y un bastón de madera en su brazo izquierdo -¿eres una unicornio?-

-si… ¿por qué lo preguntas?- preguntaba ella amenazándolo con su hacha, en eso la figura comenzó a reírse -¿cuál es la gracia?-

-he he he... no es nada- dijo la figura misteriosa -es que hace tiempo que no tenía visita de un ser vivo… sobre todo si es una unicornio- dijo el sentándose en una roca apuntando con su garra esquelética intimidándola un poco -dime extraña... ¿quién eres?, ¿y qué haces por estos alrededores?-

-¿y por qué debería contarte?, si ni te conozco- dijo Glimmer

-soy un viejo ermitaño que ha estado aquí desde que tengo memoria- dijo la figura -te lo volveré a repetir... ¿quién... eres… tu?-

-no voy a decirte mi nombre… no confió en ti- dijo Starlight -unos ninjas que son miembros del escuadrón de la muerte me atacaron y me separe de mis amigas-

-ahh... ¿así que tienes amigas?- dijo el ermitaño rascándose la barbilla con su garra esquelética que tenía en la derecha

-quizás no las conozcas… son las amigas de la princesa Twilight y compañía- dijo Starlight acercándose más a el

-¿princesa?... ¿así que tú eres amiga de una princesa?- dijo el ermitaño riendo un poco

-de hecho soy su protegida… soy su estudiante... ya sabes, aprendiendo la magia de la amistad- dijo Starlight sentándose a lado de el oyéndose no muy convencida

-por tu cara diría que tienes dificultad con ese tema- comento la figura

-he estudiado muchos hechizos y he aprendido por mi cuenta pero esto... de la amistad es nuevo para mí- dijo la unicornio levantándose -en fin, tengo que encontrar una salida… mis amigas me están buscando y tengo que reunirme con ellas... gusto en conocerte ermitaño- dijo la unicornio caminando

-ese camino no te llevara a ninguna parte extraña- dijo el ermitaño levantándose apoyándose en su bastón –conozco un camino que te ayudara a salir de aquí-

-en serio y... ¿por dónde es?- pregunto la unicornio

-te diré donde esta si me ayudas con algo- dijo el ermitaño -¿qué tan buena eres con la magia?-

-no me gusta presumir pero soy toda una profesional- dijo Starlight

-entonces sígueme extraña- el ermitaño comenzó a caminar por otro camino diferente -por aquí extraña- Starlight aún no estaba muy convencida así que decidió seguirlo

En otra parte

-el prisionero debe estar por aquí- dijo la ninja terrenal del escuadrón de la muerte quienes estaban todas reunidas en unas colinas a lo lejos

-¿y qué hay de esas yeguas?... nos estorbaran en nuestra búsqueda- pregunto una pegaso

-hable con el minotauro que nos trajo aquí, nos dijo que las eliminemos- dijo la ninja unicornio

-si es así… en marcha escuadrón de la muerte- aquellas ninjas comenzaron a moverse para continuar con la misión

Regresando con la unicornio pérdida

-¿qué es este lugar?- pregunto Starlight caminando con el ermitaño recorriendo otra parte de la cuidad abandonada

-antes del Tártaro… este era la cuidad del Alba, una cuidad de culto- contesto la figura -donde las criaturas veneraban a la oscuridad-

-oscuridad- dijo Starlight sorprendida –oscuridad… esa misma maldad que hace daño-

-como hay ciudades que veneran a la luz esta civilización veneraba a la oscuridad- decía el sabio pasando por los cuerpos calcinados de los que vivían aquí sintiendo pena Starlight por ellas

-¿cómo fue que terminaron así?- preguntaba ella

-la guerra… la luz y la oscuridad chocaron entre si trayendo esta desgracia- le decía la figura -formando este lugar que ahora se llama el Tártaro... la luz quería acabar con la oscuridad y viceversa... pero al final termina siendo lo mismo... tanto la luz como la oscuridad necesitan coexistir, no puede vivir uno sin el otro... llegamos- dijo el ermitaño llegando a una puerta hecha de roca solida

-una puerta- Starlight examinaba la puerta -no veo palanca, ni un mecanismo para abrirla-

-he he he... jamás encontraras el mecanismo porque no existe un interruptor- el ermitaño se acercó a unas escrituras escritas en rojo en una legua extraña -intente abrirla pero no pude, de pronto leí esto... y me tomo tiempo entenderlo... "solo la ira de dos seres puede abrir esta puerta"- le leyó a la unicornio

-debe referirse a una magia muy poderosa... déjame intentarlo- Glimmer comenzó a concentrar su cuerno intentando abrir la puerta -vamos- decía concentrándose –vamos!- grito ella sin ningún resultado –aahh… es inútil-

-no estas entendiendo... dije que la ira de dos seres puede abrir la puerta, ni más ni menos- dijo el ermitaño -debes usar tu magia con ira si queremos abrir esta puerta-

-no puedo... Twilight me dijo que no debo usar la magia de ese modo... es malo... yo use mi magia con fines malvados y termino horrible- dijo Starlight con algo de miedo

-a veces para proteger a los que amas tendrás que cruzar esa línea- dijo el ermitaño -vamos hagamos esto juntos... usemos nuestra ira y abramos esta puerta- dijo el levantando su garra esquelética, Starlight lo pensó por un momento así que no tuvo de otra, el cuerno de la unicornio comenzó brillar comenzando a enojarse mientras su cuerno brillaba intensamente, el ermitaño se concentró también logrando levantar la puerta los dos al mismo tiempo

-funciona- dijo Starlight sonriendo

-deprisa extraña- dijo la figura avanzando junto con ella entrando a un cuarto rojizo viendo que había otra pared en frente

-¿y ahora qué?- pregunto Starlight resistiendo aquel bloque que tenían arriba

-he he... ahora entiendo, por esto se requieres de dos seres... levanta la roca yo detendré esta… deprisa extraña- Starlight concentro su magia en el siguiente bloque comenzando a levantarlo viendo otro bloque en el camino avanzando a la siguiente sección

–rápido!... no lo resistiré mucho tiempo!- gritaba ella, el ermitaño avanzo dejando caer el bloque concentrándose en el siguiente levantándolo con su magia

-rápido extraña- dijo el ermitaño así que la unicornio avanzo a la siguiente zona

En otra parte

-aaahhhhh Starlight va a morir!- grito Fluttershy llorando

-con un demonio… creí que estaba muerto!- grito Rainbow –¿porque no nos dijiste que era el Berser?- le gritaba a Berser

-yo no lo sabía... no creí que lo fueran a conocer- se defendía Berser

-esto no les gustara los fans- dijo Pinkie

-olvídate de los fans, tenemos que salvar a Starlight ahora- dijo Ember –tenemos que avanzar por esta ciudad o lo que sea que haya sido-

-es la cuidad del Alba, un lugar donde veneraban a la oscuridad- explico Berser –existió mucho antes del Tártaro-

-sea lo que sea… vamos ponys, en marcha- decía la alicornio volando seguido de las demás quienes corrían y volaban

-ojala no sea demasiado tarde y Starlight no encuentre a ese monstro- decía Rarity asustada

-¿y qué hacemos si nos encuentra el a nosotras?- pregunto Applejack preocupada

Regresando a aquella cámara donde estaban Glimmer y el ermitaño

-lo hicimos- dijo Starlight dejando pasar al ermitaño dejando caer el último bloque -no puedo creer que lo hayamos atravesado... fue increíble nunca había usado mi magia de esa manera-

-hay que hacer todo lo que sea necesario para sobrevivir a este tipo de cataclismo- dijo el ermitaño -pero aun así… bien hecho extraña-

-Starlight- dijo la unicornio presentándose -Starlight Glimmer... así es… como me llamo-

-un nombre precioso, me recuerdas a alguien llamada a si... pero a diferencia de ti… tu si piensas las cosas y aprendes rápido- en eso el ermitaño, de su traje rasgado se mostraban unas alas destrozadas mostrándose sus huesos quitándose la capucha que tenía mostrándose a el cráneo de un esqueleto con algo de carne echado a perder de un pony, con una cara de pelaje blanco algo putrefacta pegado en ella sujetada como una máscara ajustada enseñándole una sonrisa macabra tenía algo de cabello gris, la unicornio rosa vio unos ojos color sangre atrás de aquella mascara de piel y un cuerno encorvado sorprendiendo un poco a la yegua -hacía tiempo que nadie se presentaba ante mi... hasta olvide como presentarme... ha, ha, ha, ha... pero mi nombre… no lo he olvidado al igual como sonreír... yo soy Gate... Blackgate-

-¿por Celestia?- dijo Starlight -eres un alicornio-

-podríamos decir... lo era en tiempo pasado... pero mírale el lado bueno a todo esto... siempre estoy sonriendo- dijo el alicornio enseñándole esa horrible sonrisa que tiene mientras veía el lugar donde estaban, estaban en un risco y abajo del risco estaba todo negro y oscuro dando entender que era imposible encontrar el fondo y al otro extremo había otro risco, y encima de este estaba un pilar con una esfera con caras pentagonales, un dodecaedro para ser exactos hecho de cristales color violeta

-¿qué es esa cosa que orbita?- pregunto Starlight -¿es lo que creo que es?… es una anagrama… lo sé porque Sunburts me hizo uno cuando cumplí años de niños, mostraba diferentes hologramas mágicos graciosos de diferentes figuras, no era moderno pero era lindo-

-no es una anagrama cualquiera, es un anagrama oscuro- dijo aquel alicornio deforme –contiene secretos de la cuidad y otras cosas más de haya de lo que te imaginas… la pregunta sería ¿cómo llegar a el?-

-¿por qué no vuelas?- dijo Starlight

-cómo puedes ver mis alas no están en condiciones... están tomando una larga siesta... si sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo Blackgate riéndose

-jajaja... es gracioso- dijo Starlight -arrójame... si tú me arrojas a mitad del camino con tu magia yo usare mi magia para levitar y llegar a el- el alicornio se quedó pensativo por un momento no muy convencido –lo hago unas veces con mi maestra solo confía en mi-

-...- Blackgate se puso a orillas del risco juntando sus garras mientras Starlight tomaba vuelo comenzando a correr saltando del risco mientras el alicornio dándole el impulso mágico necesario llegando a la mitad del camino, ahí Starlight uso su cuerno para levitar llegando finalmente al otro extremo

-lo hice- dijo Starlight mientras Blackgate la observaba recargándose en su bastón sonriendo malvadamente, la unicornio se acercó al pilar viendo de cerca el prisma mágico tomándolo con sus cascos pero justo en ese instante el lugar comenzó a temblar y risco donde estaba comenzaba a subir –aaahh!- Starlight veía al ver como la roca subía queriendo aplastara en el techo

En otra parte de la cuidad

-¿que está pasando?, ¿por qué esta temblando?- pregunto Rarity al sentir los temblores al igual que las demás sintiendo como la cuidad se sacudía

-algo me dice que es Starlight quien está haciendo eso- dijo Twilight en eso a lo lejos aquella pirámide que estaba más haya comenzaba a iluminarse cubriéndose de unas líneas rojas, mientras un rayo de luz iluminaba la punta del lugar el cual se veía dorado

-deprisa ponys!- grito Ember mientras continuaba con su camino

De vuelta con la unicornio y el demente

-¿qué hago ahora?-

-Starlight… salta!- grito Blackgate -yo te atrapo... confía en mí!- Starlight no tuvo otra opción así que tomo vuelo otra vez corrió y salto justo a tiempo antes de que la roca la aplastara, Starlight estaba a pocos centímetros de llegar comenzando a caer

-aahhhhhh!- parecía que era el final de la unicornio pero Blackgate usa su magia levitando a la unicornio tomando el anagrama junto con la yegua en eso el alicornio comenzó a sonreír malvadamente al saber que ya tenía lo que quería ahora solo esperaba el momento adecuado para hacer su siguiente jugada

-sálvame!- grito Starlight, Blackgate agarrando fuertemente a la unicornio subiéndola al risco con todas sus fuerzas

-ha... haaa... gracias- dijo Starlight

-gracias a ti por haber aprendido a confiar en mi- Blackgate tomo la esfera colocándola en una cerradura abriendo la puertas por donde entraron

-¿cómo hiciste eso?-

-este anagrama es una llave que nos ayudara bastante en nuestra búsqueda- dijo el alicornio –sígueme Glimmer- dijo caminando seguido de la unicornio

Mientras tanto

-Starlight, Starlight!- gritaba Twilight en el aire desesperada por encontrar a su alumna

-¿alguna señal de ella?- decía Ember

-nada… solo cenizas- dijo Applejack

-hay que seguir buscando- dijo Rarity

-parece que nuestra búsqueda tendrá esperar- dijo Pinkie

-¿por qué lo dices?- pregunto Fluttershy

-por eso- dijo Berser viendo como el escuadrón de la muerte se presentaba ante ellas corriendo a través de los tejados de las viejas casas

-esta vez no escaparan- dijo una asesina pegaso -el prisionero será nuestro y ustedes morirán-

-vamos ponys- dijo Ember son su sable Yamato –regresemos a estas perras por donde vinieron-

-siii- decían los ponys con sus armas corriendo hacia el escuadrón el cual también tenían sus katanas listas convirtiendo el lugar en un campo de batalla

En el pasillo tenebrosos

-¿a qué te refieres con que nos ayudara este anagrama en nuestra búsqueda?- preguntaba Starlight caminando con Blackgate viendo aquel prisma que tenía el con su magia

-¿alguna vez te has preguntado por qué la luz siempre está en una lucha por la oscuridad?- dijo Blackgate

-no- dijo Starlight

-luchan por el poder- dijo Blackgate -quieren poder para tener el control de todo... el poder es bueno pero a la vez destruye... dime Starlight ¿alguna vez has deseado con tener el poder?- decía mirándola

-pues yo una vez obtuve esa clase de poder... y como te dije antes termino mal- dijo Starlight preocupada -ahora solo quiero tener poder para proteger a los que me importan... y demostrarle a mi maestra lo responsable que puedo llegar hacer con la magia de la amistad-

-yo puedo darte ese poder... solo ven conmigo y te diré como- decía el alicornio llegando a la entrada, puso el anagrama en la cerradura abriendo la compuerta del lugar viendo ahí una lucha que se estaba llevando, las manes contra el escuadrón de la muerte

-Twilight!... hay que ayudarlas de prisa!- grito Starlight con su tomahawk levitándolo con su magia corriendo hacia Twilight golpeando a la unicornio ninja salvándola, dejando a Blackgate quien estaba pensativo

-Starlight!- dijo Twilight feliz de ver a su alumna mientras lanzaba fuego de su libro -es bueno verte otra vez-

-a mi también- dijo ella lanzando esferas mágicas golpeando a la otra unicornio que llegaba

-Starlight esta con nosotras y vive todavía!- dijo Pinkie lanzando su escudo golpeando a la ninja terrenal

-acabemos con ellas y larguémonos de aquí- dijo Rainbow atacando a la asesina con su lanza mientras, Fluttershy cubría la espalda de la otra pegaso disparando con su ballesta

-descuiden, vine con algo de ayuda- dijo Starlight protegiendo a su maestra mientras Twilight lanzaba rayos de su Pzifer a las asesinas

-ha… ha… ha… ha…. jajajajahaaaa- de pronto una risa maniaca comenzó a escucharse en el campo de batalla

-¿escucharon eso?- dijo Applejack golpeando a su asesina con sus nunchakus

-hay no… esa risa- dijo Rarity asustándose mientras lanzaba a su atacante chocando con las otras ninjas

-haya- dijo Berser viendo como un alicornio deforme se acercaba interrumpiendo la pelea -hola de nuevo… pequeñas ponys- decía sonriendo macabramente

-Blackgate!- dijeron las manes al unísono sorprendidas de verlo otra vez

-el prisionero!- dijo una asesina terrenal viendo como el alicornio se reía

–esto es divertido muy, muy, pero muy divertido ja ja ja ja ja-

-esto está mal- dijo Ember viendo aquel demente que arruino su vida -¿qué es lo que pasara ahora?... ¿que estará tramando este psicópata ahora?... ¿y que planea hacer con Starlight?... ¿estas asesinas lograran su cometido?... ¿White despertara de su sueño para ayudarnos?... ¿cómo reaccionara Cero al ver saber que su esposo se unió al Inquisidor y reunió a su escuadrón de asesinas a sus espaldas?... ¿Blueblood dejara de ser un estúpido?... ¿qué papel jugara esa hija que tiene?... ¿y que pasara con Galaxy ahora que sabemos su escondite?... lo sabrán si es que escapamos de esta- decía la unicornio plateada sin dejar de observar aquel psicópata -en el próximo capitulo no sé si se resolverán estas dudas… pero aun así no se lo pueden perder-

-y una vez que acabe con mis enemigos... seguirán ustedes Shun Kisaragui, Silverwolf, Brodek117, Comet Galaxy y todos los demás que nos están leyendo... pueden correr pero no esconderse… porque al final morirán... je je je je ho ho ho ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha- decía Blackgate riendo macabramente escuchándose un eco por todo el Tártaro pues esa risa era la maldad encarnada.


	25. La aprendiz del Crepúsculo

_***Capitulo 25: La aprendiz del Crepúsculo**_

En la finca Galaxy

-haber hijo de la chin... ¿que parte de matar a los caballeros es la que no entiendes?- dijo Aspros hablando con el Inquisidor en su estudio rodeándolo, insultándolo, diciéndole de cosas-Darsy me dijo que eras el más chin... y toda esa mierda, y no has hecho nada pen... ¿qué has hecho?… nada más estabas jugando con los pen... de la Marine-

-he tenido problemas con ellos... y al parecer los Caballeros Reales desaparecieron, salieron a no sé dónde pero en estos momentos las amigas de la princesa Twilight están remplazándolos... acabare con ellas primero, luego seguirán ellos- dijo el Inquisidor tranquilo como si nada siendo observado por el kirin azul

-te oigo cacarear pero no veo progresos, quiero a esas cab... muertas... o las matas o te mato a ti imbécil… ¿me oíste?- gritaba el kirin azul

-fuerte y claro- dijo el sicario retirándose caminando por los pasillos en eso recibe un comunicado -¿qué me tienes Megahorn?-

-"las cosas se complicaron"- dijo Megahorn

-voy para haya- dijo el sicario seriamente

Mientras tanto en el Tártaro

-Blackgate!- dijeron las ponys al unísono al ver aquel alicornio deforme tranquilamente

-el prisionero- dijo una unicornio ninja

-que divertido ha ha ha... que divertido ha ha ha ha- decía aquel psicópata riéndose

-¿esa es tu ayuda?- gritaba Rainbow sin poder creerlo al ver a Blackgate caminando hacia Glimmer

-¿se te zafo un tornillo caramelo?- gritaba Applejack

-Starlight aléjate de él, no sabes de lo que es capaz- advirtió Ember

-el prisionero es Blackgate- decía una terrenal de los escuadrones preparando sus armas

-imposible… nuestros informes nos decían que estaba muerto- dijo una pegaso asesina – ¿qué hacemos ahora hermana?-

-tendremos que matarlo, no podemos dejar que escape- dijo la ninja terrenal -el jefe lo entenderá-

-¿matarme?... pero si ya estoy muerto... ¿acaso no me vieron cómo ando?... me veo fabuloso- dijo el alicornio riendo

-Starlight… ¿que estabas haciendo con él?- dijo Twilight mirando aquel asesino

-Twilight te lo juro, esta de nuestro lado- exclamo la unicornio rosa

-quizás mis acciones hablen más que mis palabras- dijo Blackgate quitándose el abrigo que tenía dejando solo su capucha que tenía en el cuello mostrando su cuerpo, tenía un pantalón rasgado gris y su cuerpo estaba carcomido con varias cicatrices dos de ellas estaban en su pecho, mostrando también sus brazos huesudos con garras, aquel alicornio tomo su bastón desprendiendo la parte metálica enseñando que era una especie de empuñadura de espada liberando una hoja de espada color rojo sangre -¿quién de ustedes quiere que le ponga una sonrisa en su rostro?- el alicornio dio un salto comenzando a atacar al escuadrón de la muerte quienes se defendían con sus armas pero Blackgate contraatacaba tanto con su espada como su bastón golpeando a cada asesina, soltándole una patada a una unicornio que termino golpeando a una pegaso que estaba en el aire

-¿qué estamos esperando?- dijo Starlight atacando a las asesinas seguido de las demás quienes no estaban muy convencidas

-presiento que esto no terminara bien- dijo Berser convirtiendo sus garras en oscuridad -Garras Sombrías – decía golpeando con fuerza a una ninja terrenal lanzándola en el aires seguido de varios tajos en el aire

-Espada Ascalon- dijo Ember invocando su otra espada lanzando tajos de fuego negro a ellas mientras Blackgate con su magia expandía su fuego intentando atraparlas pero eran demasiado agiles

-veo que tienes nuevos trucos Arma Y- dijo Blackgate sonriendo psicóticamente golpeando a una terrenal

-ya no soy más tu arma- decía ella lanzando espadas espectrales a la asesina unicornio -no seré mas esclavo de nadie-

-esto no me gusta nada- dijo Rainbow esquivando en el aire golpeando con su lanza mientras Fluttershy combatía con la otra pegaso

-lo sé... ¿para qué querrán a Blackgate?- dijo Fluttershy disparando y a la vez esquivaba de su atacante

-¿cómo voy a saberlo?- dijo Rainbow haciendo un tajo a su asesina en el pecho pero esta reacciona y la golpea en la cara -por mí que se lo lleven-

-¿qué estaba haciendo Starlight con ese demente?- pregunto Applejack golpeando a la asesina terrenal mientras Rarity se defendía de la espada de la unicornio asesina con sus cadenas

-¿tú crees que está aprovechándose de ella?- dijo Rarity apresando a la asesina levantándola con fuerza estrellándola con la otra asesina que tenía la vaquera para después apresar aquella asesina y lanzarla donde estaba Pinkie quien se agacha y a la vez protegiéndose de la espada de la otra asesina con quien se enfrentaba, chocando con ellas

-gracias- dijo Pinkie mientras golpeaba a las dos ninja envistiéndola y lanzándolas por los aires cayendo al suelo

-fue muy peligroso que estuvieras con el Starlight- dijo Twilight lanzando fuego de su libro a su atacante -no tienes idea de lo que es capaz de hacer-

-confieso que si es algo raro, pero no veo nada malvado en el- dijo Starlight envistiendo a la asesina con quien luchaba su maestra dándole en el pecho cayendo al suelo juntándose con las asesinas que había arrojado Pinkie, después las demás asesinas se reunieron por parte de los demás manes

-no se rindan- dijo la pegaso atacando seguido de las demás chocando su arma con el libro de Twilight al igual que las demás quienes estaban de frente con las manes con Blackgate, Starlight y Ember en un forcejeo de armas

-tu morirás- dijo la unicornio quien peleaba con el alicornio deforme –serás llevado ante la muerte-

-¿muerte?... pues dile que no estoy disponible por el momento... ya que tengo una agenda muy apretada- dijo Blackgate dándole un rodillazo en el estómago quitándole una bomba que tenía pegado en su cinturón -y planes malvados que realizar- decía haciendo brillar su cuerno aventando a todas las asesinas con una onda mágica arrojándolas al suelo

-váyanse ahora!- grito Berser afilando sus garras para atacarlas

-retirada ahora- las asesinas usaron sus espadas como hélices comenzando a volar mientras se alejaban de nuestros héroes

-cobardes!- gritaba Berser

-no te confíes guardián, ellas volverán- dijo Blackgate guardando su espada

-¿porque estas aquí Blackgate?- pregunto Ember seriamente

-ahora soy el enemigo de tu enemigo... y tengo mis propias razones como para derrocarlos- dijo Blackgate caminando en círculos –parece ser que su reino está en problemas ¿o me equivoco?- les decía riendo macabramente

-ya bastantes problemas tenemos con la Marine como para tener que soportarte a ti o a esos ninjas- dijo Applejack con una expresión de odio

-y no olvides a la Galatic Klaww- dijo Rarity

-¿la Galatic Klaww en Equestria?... estoy impresionado- decía el alicornio sorprendido -pero lo que más me sorprende es verte a ti Twilight, mírate... finalmente te has transmutado como yo... querida has pasado al lado oscuro-

-no soy como tu maldito fenómeno, estas alas me las ganes al hacer un acto heroico de princesa... ¿y que relación tienes con los Galaxy?- pregunto Twilight

-me topé con ellos una que otra vez, nada interesante- dijo Blackgate acercándose a Starlight -me gustaría quedarme a charlar un poco más pero dispongo de poco tiempo ya que una fuente oscura muy poderosa y conocida vendrá muy pronto y no estoy de humor como para verlo- decía Blackgate jugando con el anagrama con su dedo huesudo derecho como su fuera una pelota

-¿qué energía oscura?- comento Ember –yo no siento nada-

-la única fuente oscura que veo es a ti- dijo Rainbow

-así que me voy… pero antes… no les molestara si tomo a esta unicornio por un momento- decía el alterado tomándola de los hombros sonriéndole

-por mí no hay problema- dijo Starlight

-por supuesto que...-

-gracias por prestármela princesa y no se preocupe estará en buenas garras- Blackgate arrojo la bomba que le quito a la asesina formando una cortina de humo desapareciendo mágicamente –estará en buenas garras haaaa ha ha ha ha ha ha- decía mientras se alejaba riéndose

-Starlight!- dijo Twilight buscándola entre el humo pero no había rastros de ella

-es inútil Twilight, se fue- dijo Ember

-pero… ¿a dónde?- pregunto Berser

-¿y qué era eso lo que tenía en sus garras?- pregunto Rainbow

-parecía un anagrama- dijo Ember

-¿qué es un anagrama?- pregunto Fluttershy

-es un objeto que sirve para crear figura ilusorias, también se utilizan como para guardar secretos, pero este que tenia se veía muy diferente- dijo Ember

-hay que encontrar a Starlight, ella no tiene idea de con quien esta- dijo Applejack

-¿pero a donde fueron?- pregunto Pinkie

-creo saber a dónde- dijo Applejack apuntando aquella dirección donde estaba aquella pirámide

-muévanse ponys- dijo Twilight volando aquella pirámide seguida de los demás, en una rocas ocultas se encontraba una de las asesinas que era una unicornio que observaba todo desde las sombras

-hermanas sé a dónde se dirigen- decía la ninja

En otra parte en la entrada del Tártaro

-mi cuerpo- dijo White despertando sintiendo su cuerpo todo adormecido

-finalmente despertaste- dijo Athem quien estaba parado como si nada

-Athem… ¿qué ocurre?- dijo White

-ocurre que nos drogaron y dejamos pasar a unas malditas yeguas extrañas imbécil!- grito Oviblion saliendo del cuerpo de White -y todo por culpa de tus estupidez-

-no es mi culpa... estaba algo oxidado... hace tiempo que no luchaba y me deje llevar- dijo White defendiéndose -lo tengo todo bajo control-

-...- Athem observaba la entrada del lugar sintiendo algo

-¿y a ti que te ocurre?- pregunto Oviblion

-algo entro al Tártaro- dijo Athem

-obvio fueron esas ninjas- dijo White

-no son esas asesinas- dijo Athem -mientras estaban drogados algo más atravesó esta puerta-

-la huesuda tiene razón, siento dos presencias malignas y una de ellas tiene un poder impresionante- dijo Oviblion sonriendo malvadamente

-¿que estas tramando Oviblion?- pregunto White

-voy a entrar- dijo Oviblion comenzando a volar en eso White vuelve a fusionarse con el pegaso siento White de nuevo

-sabes bien que no puedes hacer eso- dijo White conteniendo a Oviblion en su cuerpo -nuestro deber es estar...-

-a mí no me importan estas malditas reglas!- grito Oviblion desde adentro -voy a ir a donde esta esa energía maligna-

-vayan haya- dijo Athem –la reina me lo permitió-

-bueno... si la reina lo dice- dijo White adentrándose al Tártaro

-¿qué demonios está pasando en el Tártaro?- preguntaba Athem

En Canterlot en la casa de un unicornio quien hacia papeleo con su esposa

-¿te pasa algo Moonside?- pregunto Cero quien estaba en medio de la sala con papeles regados por todo el lugar

-¿quién yo?- decía el unicornio gris

-a quien pregunto- dijo Cero –¿qué haces?-

-yo…- no termino lo que iba a decir ya que la comandante tomo aquel papel comenzando a leer

–parece un permiso… ¿para quién es?-

-de los cuarteles generales, ya sabes- dijo Moonside mintiéndole –además tengo mucho estrés-

-también yo- dijo Cero –oye… ¿qué tal si dejamos todo esto por hoy y vamos a divertirnos algún lado?, ¿qué dices?-

-me encantaría Cero pero tengo que terminar este permiso y…-

-vamos… no te hará daño- la pony hada lo tomo del casco saliendo de su casa para divertirse

Mientras tanto en la Cuidad del Alba

-tienes un gran potencial- dijo Blackgate caminando con Starlight a la pirámide -nunca había conocido a una unicornio con un talento como el tuyo-

-he estudiado muchos hechizos desde que era potra- dijo Starlight

-es una lástima que tú maestra no te vea de esa manera- dijo Blackgate

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto la unicornio -tengo un gran talento al estar con Twilight-

-pero ella te retiene, no te está permitiendo volar- dijo el alicornio -aun no has aprendido a usar tu poder al máximo-

-¿mi poder?- dijo Starlight

-mírame a mí, quizás me veas algo demente y desquiciado pero en el fondo de mi conciencia hay un genio- dijo Blackgate sonriéndole -gracias a mi alquimia he logrado muchas cosas-

-¿sabes alquimia?- pregunto Starlight sorprendida

-por supuesto que sí... gracias a este maravillo poder he podido hacer muchas cosas- dijo Blackgate -como la transmutación-

-¿o sea que tú no eres alicornio?- pregunto Starlight

-yo lo único que quería era volar y hacer magia... es difícil pedir eso hoy en día- decía sufriendo el alterado haciendo un drama -compartir mi conocimiento con el mundo todo para que para que te envíen a este horrible lugar-

-¿qué clase de monstro es capaz de enviar un genio con un gran conocimiento a este lugar?- pregunto Starlight sintiendo pena por el

-esos que tienes y que llamas… amigos- dijo Blackgate

-¿fueron Twilight y sus ponys?- pregunto Starlight

-así es… tuvimos tropiezos en el pasado, pudimos haber arreglado todo... pero la cosas no terminaron bien, con solo recordarlo me entra una risa haaa ha ha ha ha... de no haber sido por el que me ayudo aun seguiría pudriéndome en mi celda-

-¿quién te ayudo a salir?- pregunto la unicornio

-eso ya no importa... lo que importa ahora es nuestra meta- el alterado se detuvo por un momento tomando a la unicornio del brazo enseñándole el camino -todas nuestras preguntas serán resueltas al llegar a esa pirámide-

-¿hablas… de lo que es el poder?- dijo la unicornio

-así es, no perdamos tiempo Starlight… el poder aguarda en ese lugar- dijo Blackgate enseñándole el anagrama con su magia -andando-

En otra parte de la cuidad un grupo de ponys corrían y volaban a toda prisa

-de prisa ponys- dijo Ember

-ojala no sea demasiado tarde- dijo Fluttershy volando cuando de pronto Berser detecta algo en el cielo

-carajo… tenemos compañía- alerto el demonio en eso las yeguas ven como seis asesinas descendían del cielo atacando a las manes y compañía

-otra vez ustedes- dijo Applejack golpeando a una ninja terrenal con su arma -¿que no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer?- pero esta le da una patada en la cara

-no nos detendremos hasta eliminar al prisionero- respondió la terrenal atacando con su katana a la vaquera

-creí que lo querían preso…- comento Fluttershy disparando a las asesinas quienes esquivaban

-eso era hasta descubrir que se trataba de Blackgate… es una amenaza y debe morir- dijo la unicornio ninja lanzando estrellas ninja con su magia a las yeguas pero Pinkie las protegía con su escudo

-un momento…- decía Rainbow mientras envestía con su arma a la pegaso -solo veo seis- en eso Dashie le da una patada en el lomo tumbándola al suelo mientras Fluttershy iba a dispararle pero la otra pegaso la agarra de la cintura y la tumba al suelo golpeándola en la cara

-nos faltan tres- dijo Pinkie protegiéndose con su escudo lanzándolo a su atacante que era otra terrenal pero esta agarra el escudo como frisbie regresándoselo golpeándola en la cabeza –oye!... no es gracioso cuando me lo regresan!- dijo Pie en el suelo

-¿dónde están tu otras amigas?- pregunto Rarity atacando con sus cadenas pero la unicornio aparecía y desaparecía mientras arrojaba estrellas ninja a la unicornio quien se defendía con su Pzifer pero no puedo defenderse del golpe que le dijo en la cara cayendo al suelo

-eso es algo que nunca sabrán- dijo la unicornio golpeando a Rarity con unas patadas pero la pony aun en el suelo uso sus cadenas para amarrarle una pata, acto seguido la estampo en el suelo con mucha fuerza

-deben estar tras de Starlight y Blackgate- dijo Twilight ayudando a Rarity arrojando hechizos de su cuerno, aun así la unicornio se defendía con su katana rebotando los hechizos, mientras Ember con sus Beowulf golpeaba muchas veces a la ninja que atacaba a Pinkie mientras que ella le arremataba con su escudo

-en ese caso… Paint y Twilight vengan conmigo- dijo Berser golpeando a la pegaso rescatando a Fluttershy

-Berser cuidado!- grito Rarity mientras la asesina quería cortarle la cabeza con su katana pero ella amarraba su espada dándole de latigazos, en eso una bestia enorme embiste al demonio arrojándolo a una casa el cual se derrumbó al instante al impactar el guardián

-tuuu!- grito Ember viendo quien se trataba

-tu y yo tenemos una pelea pendiente arma Y- dijo Megahorn frotando sus patas contra el suelo –y una vez que acabe contigo seguirán esas yegua y a las asesinas les daré un escarmiento por desobedecer una orden directa del Inquisidor-

-¿ese es el minotauro del Inquisidor?- pregunto Twilight acercándose a la unicornio plateada

-así es… ahora sabemos quién es quién mueve los hilos de estas locas- dijo Ember en eso Megahorn ruge comenzando a correr hacia ellas

-Reflega- Twilight invoca un escudo de espejos chocando el minotauro con el explotando en mil pedazos haciéndole daño a la bestia

-¿qué está haciendo esa horrible bestia aquí? - pregunto Rainbow soltando tres puñetazos en la cara de su atacante

-oye, vino a ayudarnos y lo acaban de golpear al pobre- dijo Pinkie protegiéndose de las estrellas de la asesina que estaba arrojando -pobre Berser… hasta a mí me dolió-

-ella estaba hablando del minotauro Pinkie Pie!- grito Rarity volviendo a agarrar a la asesina lanzándola en el aire mientras Fluttershy disparaba en el cielo lastimándola -gracias nenita-

-creo que ya estoy mejorando mi puntería- dijo Fluttershy quien huía de la pegaso que quería matarla -pero no he mejorado mi agilidad- decía llorando la pobre

-es mi imaginación… ¿o a estas ninjas son más agresivas que las víboras de Applelossa?- dijo Applejack recibiendo cada golpe cayendo al suelo

-creo que ya las hicimos enojar- dijo Rainbow en el suelo luego de haber recibido un golpe en el estomago

-acaben con ellas, yo me hare cargo de estas dos- dijo Megahorn tronando sus dedos -digan sus últimas palabras-

-mira atrás de ti- dijo Ember como si nada

-sabes que no voy a caer en ese viejo truco- dijo Megahorn

-no, hablo en serio mira atrás de ti- dijo Twilight el minotauro voltea recibiendo un puñetazo en la cara mandándolo a estrellarse en varias casas abandonadas derrumbándose en el camino por parte de un demonio furioso

-deja en paz a estas ponys!- grito Berser

-lo tenía bajo control Berser- dijo Ember en eso otra explosión surgió caminando como si nada un minotauro furioso

-nada mal guardián… nada mal- dijo el Megahorn sonriendo malvadamente

-parece que este tipo necesita aprender buenos modales- dijo Ember

-y eso lo voy a hacer yo- dijo Berser tronándose el cuello como si nada -nadie me golpea mi cara de esa manera y se sale con las suya!- gritaba el

-¿que están esperando?- grito Applejack tumbando a la asesina golpeándola muchas veces en la cara al ponerse encima de ella –Twilight, Ember… váyanse... rescaten a Starlight!-

-tiene razón, vamos Twilight- dijo Ember invocando sus alas sombrías

-¿pero y mis amigas?- pregunto Twilight preocupada por ellas

-recuerda lo que les dije, tarde o temprano van a tener que separarse durante la misión... a esto me refería- dijo Ember

-ve Twilight- dijo Rainbow golpeando a la ninja con su lanza -nosotras podemos con ellas-

-ve y recuerda… no mires hacia atrás- dijo Pinkie golpeando a la terrenal con su escudo sin darle oportunidad de que ataque

-tengan cuidado- dijo Twilight volando con la capitana

-aguas que pega bien duro Berser- dijo Ember

-vete… yo me hare cargo de lijarle los cuernos a ese buey- dijo Berser muy serio

-te matare!- grito Megahorn invocando su hacha de energía corriendo hacia el

-te voy a convertir en vaca!- grito el demonio corriendo chocando los dos al mismo tiempo liberando ondas de energía

-vamos cariño muéstrale a esa vaca estúpida quien manda- dijo Rarity dándole porras mientras estrangulaba a la unicornio con sus cadenas, mientras esos dos titanes se daban una lluvia de golpes, Berser con su garras atacaba sin piedad mientras Megahorn hacia lo mismo con sus puños y arma liberándose más ondas de energía durante la pelea

En los cielos del Tártaro

-qué raro… la energía maligna desapareció - dijo Oviblion en la mente de White

-debe haberse escondido- dijo White buscando desde el cielo –seguiré buscando-

Mientras tanto Starlight y Blackgate habían llegando a la pirámide

-llegamos- dijo Starlight emocionada viendo más de cerca, era todo negro con líneas rojas en algunas partes de cuatro pisos -es más grande de lo que creí y hasta me da miedo-

-se ve inestable, horrible, aterrador, es como si te dijera aquel monumento "sube a la cima y muere"... me encanta- dijo Blackgate sonriendo malvadamente

-Starlight!- gritaba una voz en eso la unicornio ve arriba como Twilight llegaba junto con la capitana quienes aterrizaron en el suelo

-¿Twilight que haces aquí?- pregunto la unicornio

-¿que que hago aquí?... vengo a rescatarte… evitar que este maldito fenómeno te haga algo malo- gritaba iracundamente mientras se acercaba a su aprendiz

-pero si estoy bien- dijo Starlight

-Starlight, por si no te distes cuente esta escoria amante de la muerte es peligroso- dijo Ember amenazándolo con su sable

-déjalo en paz, no me ha hecho daño- dijo Starlight

-vamos... hazlo... mátame… pero ¿que harás con el escuadrón de la muerte?- pregunto Blackgate moviendo con su dedo el filo del arma

-acabaremos con ellas- dijo Ember

-si podrías hacer eso… una lucha difícil, ¿o qué tal si subimos a la cima de esta pirámide para protegernos?- dijo Blackgate accionando un botón bajando de ahí una rampa -sube Starlight- la unicornio obedeció y se colocó en la rampa, Twilight iba a subirse con ella pero Blackgate la detiene

-solos dos personas pueden subir, ni más ni menos- dijo el alicornio

-pues este par ya ha sido escogido- dijo Twilight subiendo -¿puedes con este fenómeno?-

-nos veremos en el primer piso- dijo Ember sin dejar de observar al alterado mientras la yeguas comenzaban a subir, charlando un poco

-Starlight no debiste haberte ido con él, no tienes idea de lo peligroso que es- advertía Twilight mientras subían

-¿por una vez en tu vida puedes confiar en mí?... el me mira con un gran potencial, me dice que tengo un gran futuro- dijo Starlight

-Starlight… solo te está usando, algo está planeando de eso estoy segura- dijo Twilight

-¿para que para que lo encierres aquí como lo hiciste en el pasado?- dijo Starlight –tú mandaste a este pobre pony que solo quería volar y hacer magia aquí… solo quería ser feliz-

-por favor, este tipo le encanta hacer sufrir a la gente, lo goza- decía la princesa

-eso mismo decías cuando me hice amiga de Trixie- dijo Starlight –dijiste cosas malas de ella-

-Blackgate no es como Trixie, ese monstro… hizo sufrir a Ignos y a su familia en el pasado, lo atormento durante mucho tiempo, convirtió a Ember en lo que es ahora un arma- decía la alicornio desesperadamente tratando de hacerla entrar en razón

-¿que no me enseñaste a que todos tenemos derecho a segundas oportunidades?… eso estoy haciendo, dándole una oportunidad como tú lo hiciste conmigo- dijo Starlight llegando a la primera parte de la pirámide cuando de pronto la asesina terrenal estaba esperándolas –cuidado!- grito Starlight aventando a su maestra y ella misma esquivando la espada de la ninja

-Blizzaga!- grito Twilight lanzando hielo pero la ninja brinca golpeando a Twilight en la cara estampándola en la pared acto seguido golpea a Glimmer en la cara lanzándola al precipicio agarrándose de la roca con sus cascos mientras la asesina se acercaba a ella

-tú serás la primera en morir- dijo la asesina preparando su espada para cortarle sus cascos pero en ese momento

-Starlight!- grito Ember llegando junto con los demás lanzando espadas espectrales quien esta las destrozaba con su katana para después volar con su arma escapando de ellos -Twilight- decía la unicornio ayudándola a levantarse mientras Blackgate ayudaba a Starlight

-estoy bien, solo… me tomo por sorpresa- dijo Twilight

-encontramos a una asesina... la pregunta seria, ¿dónde están las otras dos?- pregunto Ember

-las preguntas vienen después, si no les molesta debemos continuar- dijo Blackgate accionando otro botón bajando otra plataforma subiendo esta vez el y Glimmer -los veré en la cima… bye bye- decía sonriéndoles comenzando a subir

-estamos a punto de llegar a la cima Starlight- dijo Blackgate -nuestras respuestas ya serán reveladas por fin-

-que bien- dijo Starlight emocionada

-estoy muy preocupada por ella- dijo Twilight en otra plataforma junto con Ember –jamás la vi tan interesada en ese sujeto-

-no hay que quitarle los ojos de encima, en cualquier momento este sujeto la atacara por la espalda- decía la capitana llegando a otro piso de la pirámide en eso la asesina terrenal y la pegaso las estaban esperando comenzado a atacarlas con sus armas pero Ember y Twilight se protegían con sus espadas

-estas tipas ya me tienen harta!- grito Twilight aventando a la pegaso con un hechizo mágico mientras Ember lanzaba cortes mágico con su sable lastimándola

-deprisa Starlight, estamos cerca de llegar a la cima- dijo Blackgate llevándosela a otra parte de la pirámide comenzando a subir por unas escaleras

-fin de la línea prisionero- dijo la unicornio ninja esperándolo así que Blackgate con su sable rojo comenzó a atacarla seguido de Glimmer con su Tomahawk

En otra parte

-te matare!- grito Berser golpeándolo varias veces al minotauro quien este no se dejaba golpeándolo también en todo su cuerpo tumbándolo al suelo, el minotauro iba a pisarlo pero el demonio rueda golpeándolo en el estómago -¿qué te pareció eso?- el minotauro no dijo nada, solo lo agarra de la cabeza y le da un rodillazo en el estómago sacándole todo el aire con algo de sangre

-¿qué te pareció eso guardián?- dijo Megahorn

-resiste Berser, te ayudaremos- dijo Rarity cayendo al suelo seguido de las demás reuniéndose, ambas estaban lastimadas con sus pecheras con abolladuras

-tan pronto cuando nos deshagamos de ellas- dijo Applejack con su armas en sus cascos

-debo admitirlo son muy fuertes- dijo Rainbow -mis alas me duelen al luchar con ellas-

-¿qué esperabas?… son asesinas, están entrenadas para matar- dijo Pinkie viendo como las asesinas se acercaban a ellas lentamente

-no se rindan ponys, hay que seguir luchando- dijo Fluttershy preparando su ballesta para atacar

Regresando a la pirámide

-si... si... sigue luchando- dijo Blackgate observando como Starlight atacaba con el hacha sin piedad mientras esta asesina contraatacaba -deja que tus emociones te dominen, ataca, usa tu ira en tu arma… déjala fluir-

-aaahhhhgggg- Starlight lanzaba rayos de su cuerno golpeando a la unicornio varias veces dañando toda su armadura seguido de tres tajos con su armas partiéndole el casco de su armadura, Blackgate aprovecho el momento y tomo a la ninja con su magia agarrándola del cuello dejándola vulnerable

-ahora… elimínala- ordeno Blackgate, la unicornio se preparaba para darle el golpe de gracia pero vio a través de su casco sus ojos, eran cafés que no presentaban maldad alguna –vamos… mátala!- grito el alicornio

-no puedo... eso no está bien- dijo Starlight bajando la guardia, la asesina aprovecho ese momento de debilidad para matarla así que el alterado lanza su sable hacia ella

-nooooo!- gritaba la asesina mientras la espada la partía en dos acabando con ella sorprendiendo mucho a la unicornio quedando un shock por un momento

-la próxima vez… no tengas compasión por ella o terminaras pagando… con tu vida- dijo Blackgate, los dos ponys vieron a lo lejos en otro extremo de la pirámide a Twilight y a Ember en un combate de espadas con sus adversarios -toma el anagrama y llévalo a la cima yo iré a ayudar a tus amigas- decía el alterado dándole el anagrama

-ok- musito ella subiendo por las escaleras mientras el alterado atraía su arma con su magia comenzando a deslizarse por la pirámide usando su espada como volante llegando finalmente a donde estaban ellas atacando a las asesinas con su arma aventando a las malvadas con su magia

-wooow… la punta de la pirámide brilla como si fuera oro- dijo Starlight contemplando el lugar viendo las líneas blancas, al acercarse con el anagrama levitando aun lado de ella, en la punta de la pirámide se levantan cuatro compuertas en los cuatro lados mostrando lo que había dentro, la unicornio se adentró viendo varias líneas rojas con runas mágicas en ellas, sin pensarlo dos veces llego hasta el centro del lugar abierto donde había una especie de cerradura -me pregunto ¿si este prisma oscuro ira aquí?- Starlight coloco el anagrama en la cerradura accionando algo en ese instante, la pirámide comenzó a temblar

-¿qué está pasando?- pregunto Twilight sintiendo los temblores al igual que los demás

-está pasando…- dijo Blackgate sonriendo malvadamente mientras seguía combatiendo con los asesinas

Con las demás ponys

-miren haya!- grito Rainbow deteniendo su pelea en el aire

-la pirámide- decía Pinkie con la pony terrenal de negro en el suelo

-esta... ¿volando?- decía Applejack tumbando a su enemigo

-ahhhhh!- gritaba la pegaso amarilla desmayándose

-¿qué clase de pirámide es esa?- preguntaba Rarity viendo aquella pirámide levitando sobre un pequeño islote de tierra

-¿qué está haciendo ese demente ahora?- preguntaba Megahorn presionando a Berser con sus brazos haciéndolo sufrir, gritando de dolor

-no lo sé… pero lo averiguare después… que te rompa los cuernos!- grito Berser golpeándolo tres veces en la cara soltándose de él, acto seguido lo golpea en el estómago mientras este lo golpea en la nuca, a lo lejos White llego a ver la pirámide que volaba

-no sé porque pero mi instinto me dice que Twilight está detrás de esto- dijo White volando en aquella dirección

-eso ya no me sorprende... date prisa la energía maligna volvió a aparecer y es en esa dirección- decía Oviblion dentro de el

-entendido-

En la pirámide

-no logro contactar a nuestra hermana... algo debió haberle pasado- decía la pegaso de armadura negra

-esta con la muerte al igual que ustedes!- Blackgate atacándolas con su sable mientras Ember y Twilight saltan arriba de él haciendo un tajo mágico con sus armas mientras Blackgate hizo lo mismo lanzando a las yeguas con un impulso mágico retrocediéndolas un poco

-Sable Yamato!- grito Ember acumulando energía en su arma dando un tajo mágico a la pegaso partiéndole el arma por la mitad mientras el alicornio corria con su sable rojo de energía haciendo corte en la cabeza donde una fuente de sangre salía de ella acabando con su vida

-Gravitaga!- Twilight lanzo una onda de gravedad haciendo que la terrenal sintiera su cuerpo pesado atrapándola, acto seguido Twilight ataca con la Falchion dañando su arma comenzando a tener una falla, la terrenal no tuvo otra opción así que se lanzó de la pirámide comenzando a volar con su katana pero su arma estalla en mil pedazos

-aaahhhhhhh- la ninja cayo al vacío perdiéndose de vista

-Escuadrón de la muerte fuera... ahora falta saber qué diablos hizo ahora tu estudiante buena para nada- dijo Ember viendo que estaban en los cielos del Tártaro

-Blackgate, ¿dónde está Starlight?- pregunto Twilight acercándose al alicornio que estaba viendo aquel cielo como si nada

-¿te refieres... a mi nueva... aprendiz?- decía el volteándola a ver sonriendo macabramente mientras que con su arma atacaba a Twilight

-aaaaaaaahhhhh...- los ojos de la alicornio fueron dañados por el ataque aquel alterado -mis ojoooooos- estaban dañados cubriéndose de sangre sus cascos el cual ella se estaba tapando

-Twilight!- grito Ember comenzando a enojarse al verla en ese estado revisándola

-haaaaa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha- Blackgate se reía alimentándose del sufrimiento de la princesa, Ember corrió a él para atacarlo con su sable pero este lo detiene con sus garras derecha

-no te lo perdonare!- gritaba la capitana furiosa

-oye mis palabras… arma Y- Blackgate se acercó al oído izquierdo de Ember susurrándole unas palabras -sol negro…-

-...- los ojos rubíes de la unicornio se volvieron blancos cayendo al suelo

-Ember... ¿Ember?- decía Twilight sin poder ver acercándose con temor al notar que su amiga estaba inconsciente sin vida alguna -¿que... que le hiciste?-

-sistema de bloqueo, toda arma debe tener uno princesita… no sabes los problemas que tuve con ella para tenerla bajo mi control- dijo Blackgate riéndose mientras pateaba a la princesa lastimándola -con solo decir una palabra clave el arma Y quedara dormida hasta no decir la otra palabra para activarla otra vez- el alicornio con sus garras toma a Twilight del cuello comenzando a asfixiarla

-aaah...aaaahhh... no... te...- la alicornio sentía que perdía el conocimiento

-voy a matarte Twilight Sparkle... he soñado con esto desde que me mandaron aquí y nadie ni nada me detendrá... yo gano y tu mueres... ha ha ha ha ha haaaa- decía el alterado presionando con fuerza su cuello, cuando de pronto una espada eléctrica atraviesa su espalda electrocutando al asesino –carajo… ¿no pueden esperar solo un momento?- Blackgate voltea su cabeza 360 grados viendo quien fue el que lo ataco -tuuuu-

-hijo de tu yegua madre… no creí volver a ver tu horrible cara!- grito White lanzando al alicornio estrellándose en una pared golpeándose en la cara desprendiéndose su cara quedando pegada en la pared mientras caía en el suelo

-White...- decía Twilight recobrando el aliento escuchando su voz -¿eres tú?-

-todo estará bien- dijo White viendo con horror a Ember en el suelo y a Twilight con los ojos lastimados -mira lo que te hizo-

-no te preocupes... mis ojos no son el problema- dijo Twilight sentándose en el piso

-así es- los ponys voltearon y vieron al alicornio levantándose mientras agarraba su cara con su magia que estaba pegada poniéndosela de nuevo como mascara -que pena... se me cayó la cara de vergüenza ha ha ha ha ha ha-

-lo que se te va a caer será otra cosa maldito!- grito White invocando la espada del bosque atacando al asesino quien se defendía con su sable rojo moviendo el demente esquivando los ataques

-no dejes que se salga con la suya!- grito Oviblion desde adentro mientras White lo golpeaba en el estómago y Blackgate le golpeaba la cara seguido de una patada que lo hizo retroceder al pegaso, Blackgate corrió tumbándolo con un tajo quedando encima de el

-voy a hacer algo que debió haber hecho tu familia desde hace mucho tiempo... acabar contigo- el alicornio con su espada roja intenta cortarle el cuello pero White no se dejaba presionando con fuerza sus cascos en el filo del arma así que el pegaso utilizo su pata trasera izquierda golpeando su entrepierna doliéndole al asesino aventándolo al suelo escapando de el

-hace tiempo que quería hacer eso- dijo White atacándolo con la espada del bosque al asesino quien contraatacaba con su espada

En la cima Starlight veía como el anagrama subía rodeado de tres pilares de piedra planos brillando en una luz blanca con rayos intensamente

-"has traído el anagrama a la cima"- decía una voz femenina con eco que provenía de donde estaba -"¿qué es lo que deseas?"-

-quiero saber todo acerca del poder... para proteger a mis amigos y a Equestria... con ese poder- contesto la unicornio rosa

"poder es lo que deseas... poder es que lo que tendrás"- en eso más energía comenzó a acumular el anagrama mientras en la punta en la cima un rayo de energía sombrío que se lanzaba en los cielos del Tártaro -"con el poder del Cañón del Alba... Equestria se convertirá en la ruina y la luz dejara de existir"-

-¿Qué?... nooo!, yo no quiero eso- dijo Starlight asustada por lo que decía aquella voz -sea lo que sea detente- la unicornio se acercó al anagrama intentando quitarlo pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ya que fue lanzada al suelo después de haber recibido una sacudida eléctrica -¿qué he hecho?... Twilight tenía razón fui engañada... debo pedirle su ayuda- la unicornio corrió llegando a la orilla de la cima gritando –TWILIGHT, EMBER TIENEN QUE AYUDARME… BLACKGATE ME ENGAÑO… ESTA PIRAMIDE NO ES LO QUE PARECE… ES UNA ARMA... POR FAVOR NECESITO AYUDA... NO SE QUE HACER CON EL!- pero no había señal preocupando a la unicornio, en eso la silueta de un alicornio se veía en el cielo, Starlight se asomó viendo quien se trataba –genial… esto no podría empeorar- decía ella era un alicornio con una armadura de mercenario quien estaba volando en los cielos sombríos cerca de la punta de la pirámide quien observaba a la unicornio rosa

Con las manes

-algo le pasa a esa pirámide- dijo Fluttershy viendo la luz que salía de ella

-tenemos que ayudar a nuestras amigas- dijo Rainbow

-pero antes que nada necesitamos deshacernos de ellas primero- dijo Applejack mientras las manes eran rodeadas por las asesinas

-Berser cariño… no es que sea mandona pero… creo que una ayudadita nos caería bien- dijo Rarity

-me gustaría mi joya hermosa… ¿pero que no estás viendo que tengo mis propios problemas?- decía Berser herido siendo golpeado por los puños cohete de Megahorn una y otra vez lanzándolo en a una pared haciendo que el minotauro se acercara a él corriendo embistiéndolo y golpeándolo salvajemente mientras la pared comenzaba a agrietarse

-si no quieres ayudarnos no más dinos- dijo Pinkie

-mueran!- dijo la asesina pegaso volando a ellas con su katana de energía pero de pronto un objeto apareció de la nada golpeando a la pegaso, tanto las manes como el escuadrón vieron que se trataba de una oz hecha de huesos el cual regresaba a su dueño, un esqueleto con una armadura roja demoniaca

-veo que la fiesta aún no ha terminado- dijo el esqueleto

-Athem!- dijeron las manes feliz de verlo

-¿Athem?- dijo Berser viendo pero fue golpeado en la cara por el minotauro

-tu pelea es conmigo!- grito el minotauro dándole una rodillazo en el estomago

-qué bueno que llegaste Athem- dijo Fluttershy

-¿quién diría que la muerte nos fuera a salvar el pellejo?- dijo Pinkie sonriéndole

-si alguien les va a dictar su sentencia de muerte… ese seré yo- dijo el esqueleto desenfundando su espada y con su oz comenzó a atacar a las asesinas quien no dudaron en atacarlo

-no impedirás nuestro objetivo- dijo la unicornio lanzando estrellas así que el entierra sus armas en tierra y toma las estrellas con sus manos huesudas lanzando estrellas a cada asesina

-no se queden ahí paradas… ayúdenme-

-ya oyeron a la muerte… vamos- Dashie y las demás fueron a socorrer a la muerte atacando a las asesinas, la pegaso celeste contraatacaba con su lanza golpeando en todo el cuerpo de la pegaso –demasiado lenta- dijo Rainbow golpeándola en la nuca, Fluttershy esquiva los ataques de su asesina pegaso y en el último momento esta se barre en tierra disparando de su ballesta mandándola en el aire, Pinkie lanzaba su escudo golpeando a su asesina una y otra vez mientras regresaba su arma, Rarity desarma aquella unicornio quitándole su espada enterrándola en la tierra para después tomar su cabeza golpeándola en la empuñadura seguido de una lluvia de latigazos por parte de Rarity, Applejack con sus nunchakus congelaba a la ninja terrenal seguido de una tanda de patadas por parte de la vaquera

-tráiganmelas… yo acabare con su sufrimiento- dijo Athem, las chicas obedecieron comenzando a llevar a las asesinas con el

-la fiesta termina ahora- decía Pinkie rebotando una y otra vez con su escudo golpeándola una y otra vez a la terrenal –sayonara- la pony fiestera arrojo el escudo quien la ninja lo intercepta intentando detenerlo dejando una grava en el camino yéndose con la muerte quien la esperaba con su oz el cual la recibe cortándole la cabeza acabando con ella

-¿bailamos?- Rarity vuelve a encadenar a su atacante juntándose un poco con ella -espero que te guste el tap- la unicornio comenzó bailar tap junto con la ninja que estaba siendo controlada con ella tomándola de los cascos bailando pegadita con ella, acto seguido la estampaba en el piso una y otra vez dejándola atontada destrozándole todas sus defensas -mira cariño… alguien más quiere bailar contigo- Rarity la envolvió completamente acto seguido la hizo girar con dirección a la muerte el cual con sus espada la intercepta haciendo múltiples cortes rápidamente, el esqueleto limpia la sangre que había en su espada haciendo que la unicornio ninja se partiera en mil pedazos

-perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón…- decía Fluttershy lamentándose sin dejar de dispararle a la pegaso haciéndola retroceder llegando con la muerte quien le entierra su oz por la espalda atravesándola partiéndola de lado horizontal –soy… una… asesina…- decía toda triste

-hiciste lo que tenías que hacer- dijo el esqueleto -su hora había llegado- Dashie por otro lado le destruye el arma a la pegaso dejándola expuesta -no necesito mi lanza para vencerte- Rainbow guarda su armas comenzando a golpear una y otra vez ya que la pegaso no podía hacer nada ante la velocidad de la pegaso celeste

-todo tuyo Athem!- Rainbow la golpea en la quijada mandándola por los aires así que la muerte arroja su oz como una lanza atravesándole por completo el pecho

-...- la única que quedaba era la terrenal ninja, pero viendo que ya no podía hacer nada comenzó a correr

-tú no te iras de aquí- Applejack puso sus nunchakus en el suelo comenzando a congelar el lugar haciendo que la asesina se resbalara quedando cerca de los pies de la muerte

-muere…- Athem ataca con su oz enterrándosela en la cabeza acabando con ella

-siento pena por ellas- dijo Fluttershy tristemente

-yo no... son asesinas y casi nos matan… ese fue su destino- dijo Rainbow cruzada de brazos

-supongo que tienes razón- dijo Applejack

-no puede ser, el escuadrón de la muerte- decía Megahorn agarrando al demonio por medio de su cabeza

-y tú serás el siguiente- dijo Berser golpea en la cara del minotauro liberándose -Garras Sombrías- el demonio forma sus garras de oscuridad atacándolo varias veces haciendo cortes en todo su cuerpo del minotauro, las manes junto con Athem llegaban para ayudarlo

-llegamos justo a tiempo para el final- dijo Pinkie

-vamos Berser muéstrale quien manda- grito Rarity, el minotauro golpea tres veces en su cuerpo pero el demonio entierra sus garras en su cuerpo doliéndole mientras lo seguía golpeando el monstro, pero el demonio siguió apuñalándolo múltiples veces

-te borrare del mapa- Megahorn invoca su hacha queriendo cortarle la cabeza pero Berser se le adelanto partiendo en dos su arma mientras un aura oscura lo rodeaba

-Neblina Carmesí- una neblina roja salía de su cuerpo, era su sangre que se convertía en aguijones el cual impactaban con el minotauro siendo lanzando a una fuente de agua que había ahí haciendo añicos -lo conseguí- dijo el demonio sentándose en el suelo ya que estaba exhausto mientras la ponys se reunían con él, de pronto el minotauro sale de las ruinas algo lastimado

-esto no ha acabado- decía Megahorn desapareciendo mágicamente

-ese tipo sí que es rudo- dijo Pinkie

-ahora vayamos por Twilight y las demás- dijo Fluttershy mirando aquella pirámide que dispara energía en el cielo

Mientras tanto en la pirámide

-White la energía maligna... está en la cima- decía Oviblion mientras White combatía con Blackgate en su combate de espadas

-no voy a dejar a Twilight aquí- dijo White golpeando al loco tumbándolo

-ella sabe cuidarse sola- dijo el pegaso negro, en esos momentos Twilight quien se encontraba ciega comenzó a buscar algo en su Pzifer, White vio eso, así que esquivo el ataque del loco ese saltado estando arriba de unas escaleras

-¿qué es lo que pasa ex príncipe?... ¿huyes del combate?- decía el alterado riéndose

-mi pelea contigo termino… yo tengo otras cosas que hacer haya arriba- dijo White -pero no temas… ella se encargara de ti- aquel alicornio volteo viendo a Twilight quien tenía una máscara blanca colocada en su rostro

-vamos Blackgate… ¿quieres algo de mí?... pues ven- dijo Twilight desafiándolo con su Pzifer al lado y la Falchion del otro lado levitándolos con su magia

-todo tuyo Twilight- dijo el pegaso volando a la cima

-este será tu final Twilight... luego seguirán todos tus amigos y luego arrasare Equestria con el Cañón del Alba y tu estudiante pronto será mía!- grito el alterado corriendo con su sable para matarla pero la alicornio intercepta el ataque con la Falchion -¿qué rayos?- decía Blackgate durante el forcejeo

-te… veo- dijo Twilight sintiendo su presencia, su magia, a pesar de quedar ciega ella veía a través de Blackgate, veía una nube negra con ojos color sangre –Thundaga!- con su libro electrocuto al alterado mientras ella comenzaba a volar por los cielos

-no escaparas de mi princesa- Blackgate concentro magia en sus alas huesudas comenzando a formar una tela roja en ella comenzando a volar hacia ella -haaa ha ha ha- aquel alterado choco con ella formando una ondas mágicas en el cielo para después separarse, Blackgate dispara múltiples rayos de su cuerno pero Twilight volaba sin problemas esquivando cada disparo disparando también proyectiles de su cuerno, el alterado desciende embistiendo a la princesa quien estaba cayendo pero rápidamente se recupera lanzando un Blizzaga de su libro congelándole una pata trasera la izquierda, Twilight vuela rápidamente con una esfera morada en su casco

-Spiral Blast- Twilight lo golpea en el estómago causándole un dolor pero el alicornio no se dejó y con sus garras comenzó a golpear a Twilight una y otra vez en su lomo, acto seguido la alicornio desaparece y aparece atrás de él lanzando un poderoso rayo de su cuerno golpeándolo en el lomo lanzándolo al suelo

-¿Por qué?- preguntaba Blackgate con su sable moviéndose velozmente haciéndole cortes en todo el cuerpo de la alicornio abollando su armadura que tenía la princesa, pero Twilight no se rendía con su espada detenía la mayoría de los ataques y lo contraatacaba con un Thundaga el cual terminaba paralizando a Blackgate por unos segundos así que aprovecho el momento y con su espada ataca con tajos lastimando al alicornio, ambos se embestía en los cielos del Tártaro en esta increíble pelea, desde golpes, hechizos mágicos y armas lastimándose mutuamente -¿por qué sigues luchando?- preguntaba el alterado aventando a la princesa con un impulso mágico

-por qué no voy a dejar que un maniático como tú se salga con la suya!- grito Twilight formando unas garras en sus cascos -Garras Dragón- la princesa voló haciéndole cortes en el cuerpo del psicópata pero aquel le agarra de la pierna derecha y entierra una de su sable en ella lastimándola sintiendo ella como la sangre salía de su cuerpo cayéndole a aquel maniaco

-jamás me ganaras... a duras penas tus amigos Ignos y Ventus pudieron conmigo... ¿qué te hace creer que tú me vencerás?- en eso Twilight usa otro Spiral Blast golpeándolo en el lomo liberándose de las garras de este

-porque si ellos pudieron contigo, entonces yo también puedo... Balloonga- grito Twilight abriendo su libro sacando de ahí una burbuja mágica de colores- Windaga!- después lanzo viento de su Pzifer haciendo que la burbuja fuera al alterado el cual parte la burbuja como si nada haciéndole algo de daño, pero al hacer eso más burbujas mágicas de diferentes colores aparecen golpeando teledirigidamente al Blackgate, el alterado comenzando a enojarse dispara múltiples proyectiles mágicos a ella así que rápidamente invoca su escudo de espejos regresándole los ataques pero rápidamente Blackgate los esquiva teniendo unos cuantos problemas al hacerlo yendo con Twilight pero para sorpresa de él está volvió a desaparecer mágicamente

-es una lástima… porque no puedes matarme… sabes bien que me necesitas- dijo Blackgate buscándola por todo el cielo y alrededor de la pirámide -el único que puede despertar a Ember de su sueño soy yo… nadie más podrá hacerlo-

-si hay alguien... y esa soy yo!- grito Twilight volando en picada disparando una potente ráfaga de energía de su cuerno golpeando al alterado de frente quien apenas pudo voltear yéndose a la pirámide el cual se estrelló en el tercer piso donde se encontraba la unicornio plateada, Blackgate iba a levantarse pero fue recibido por un espadazo que estaba enterrado en su hombro izquierdo -no te muevas…- decía la alicornio enterrándole más su espada, en eso la yegua puso su cuerno cerca del el suyo juntándose comenzando a brillar en una luz blanca

-¿qué estás haciendo?- grito Blackgate intentando escapar pero no podía sintiendo como su cabeza iba a explotar así que en el último momento aquel psicópata concentra su magia en el cuerno ella electrocutándola sintiendo un dolor infernal en su cabeza-veamos… si tu cerebro sobrevive a esto ha ha ha ha haaaa-

-debo resistir... debo encontrar lo que busco- Twilight después de unos segundos se quita de Blackgate cayendo el suelo sintiendo ese dolor infernal en su cabeza

-me divertí mucho contigo pero tengo un cañón que activar- dijo Blackgate levantándose pasando el arma por su cuerpo dejándola en la pared mientras Twilight agarraba su Pzifer concentrando magia en ella -esta arma me servirá para acabar con mis enemigos- decía invocando su sable rojo acercándose a la pony –ohh… Twilight, Twilight… quizás tu no lo veas... pero una guerra… se avecina... y yo voy a estar en primera fila para participar en ella... y nadie, ni siquiera, tú y tus amigas me detendrán... tu morirás con una sonrisa en tu rostro ha ha ha ha- decía caminando en círculos, en eso Twilight se concentraba utilizando sus oídos para escuchar sus pasos

-a mí no me das gracia… eres una vergüenza- dijo Twilight seriamente -tu nunca me aras reír... ni siquiera pudiste hacer reír a mis caballeros... ¿crees que un comediante de segunda me hará reír?, por favor... Pinkie es mucho más graciosa que tu… he visto a través de ti y lo se todo-

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto el alicornio muy serio

-acabo de revisar tu mente y debo decirlo eres un completo fracaso... cuanta gente murió a causa de tus chistes... ninguno, todos esperaban morir porque ya no te aguantaban-

-mis chistes son los mejores... no por nada soy un genio!- grito el alterado enojándose

-al final de todo esto eres solo un niñito cobarde que fracaso en todo... lo se todo Blackgate… en especial tu origen- dijo Twilight

-no es verdad- dijo Blackgate

-¿quieres que te diga cómo fue tu nacimiento?… ¿o que tal tu verdadero nombre?... tu nombre es...-

-cállate!- el alicornio corrió atacando con su espada pero la alicornio lo esquiva abriendo su libro

-Dragón Ardiente!- en eso un dragón chino de fuego salió de la Pzifer golpeando a Blackgate llevándoselo lejos de la pirámide

-ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha- era su última risa mientras el dragón explotaba junto con el alterado, lo único que quedaba fue su cara maniaca que caía en el vacío, Twilight sintió un alivio al haberse deshecho de esa basura, volando hacia donde estaba Ember que seguía inconsciente, Twilight toco su cara acercándose al oído susurrándole unas palabras

-luna escarlata- en ese momento la unicornio plateada comenzaba a reaccionar viendo a la alicornio quien se encontraba lastimada

-Twilight…- dijo Ember mirándola abrazándola -¿dónde está Blackgate?-

-ya no volverá a molestarnos... necesito que me lleves arriba- dijo Twilight

En la cima

-¿de modo que fuiste tú quien activo el Cañón del Alba?, esta arma me será útil... ¿cómo lo hiciste?- preguntaba el Inquisidor

-si quieres que te lo diga tendrás que pasar sobre mi frio cadáver!- grito Starlight con su tomahawk así que el alicornio dispara con sus pistolas pero ella se protege con un escudo mágico comenzando a atacarlo pero este detenía cada ataque con sus pistolas sin ningún problema

-para ser una unicornio inútil eres muy valiente y por eso morirás con honor- en eso el sicario la golpea dos veces con sus armas disparando en el tomahawk destruyéndola cayendo al suelo la unicornio –o… quizás no-

-déjala en paz!- el sicario voltea y ve a un pegaso celeste de alas metálicas llegando

-White!- dijo Starlight

-¿de modo que tú eres la fuente de energía maligna que entro al Tártaro?- pregunto White

-el hijo de Sombra… finalmente nos conocemos- dijo el sicario -y dime... Umbro… ¿vas a detenerme?-

-¿Umbro?- pregunto el -veo que conoces a los ponys sombríos-

-he investigado a fondo sobre los umbros… tu padre era uno de ellos, tu eres diferente... lograste darle vida propia a tu parte Umbro- dijo el sicario guardando sus armas tomando una empuñadura metálica -formando a dos personalidades diferentes dejándose consumir por el odio- dijo apareciendo su sable oscuro

-a mí no me importa si soy príncipe o umbro, o si soy el hijo de sombra, ya no me importa... eso quedo en el pasado y se quedara enterrado- en eso el cuerpo del pegaso fue consumido por la oscuridad

-al igual que tú!- grito Oviblion invocando la espada del cielo y el infierno comenzando a atacar al sicario quien detuvo el ataque -no sabes cuánto tiempo había esperado para enfrentarme a un oponente digno-

-hare que te tragues ese orgullo que tienes- el sicario golpeaba al pegaso sombrío mientras este hacia lo mismo chocando sus armas unos con el otro, pero el sicario era más ágil al mover su arma dejándole unos cuantos cortes en su cuerpo, pero Oviblion a pesar del dolor el siguió golpeándolo tres veces para después tomarlo de las cintura estampándolo en el pilar que sostenía la punta de la pirámide haciendo múltiples tajos en su cuerpo

-¿sientes eso?... ese… es el dolor de tu perdición- dijo Oviblion sin dejar de atacarlo con sus armas pero el sicario detiene los ataques con las cuchillas de sus guanteletes

-yo no siento nada- el sicario le dijo varios rodillazos en su pecho atacando después con su sable, pero rápidamente Oviblion esquivaba el ataque volando dejando un corte en su pecho, acto seguido el alicornio aparece mágicamente golpeándolo varias veces pero Oviblion detiene un puñetazo girando después para darle un codazo pero el sicario intercepta el ataque deteniéndolo tomándolo por la espalda volando al techo, el pegaso le da en la cara con su cabeza golpeándolo tumbándolo al piso mientras Oviblion se preparaba para darle el golpe final con sus espadas, el sicario lo esquiva a centímetros de estar cerca de él dándole una patada el cual lo mando en el aire, ahí el Inquisidor voló para matarlo con su sable, pero Oviblion se da cuenta de eso recuperándose en el aire comenzando a hacer piruetas esquivando la hoja oscura del mercenario

-tengo que hacer algo... ¿pero qué?- preguntaba Starlight viendo la pelea el cual ellos comenzaron a salir

-parece que llegamos en buen momento- dijo Ember llegando con Twilight en sus brazos

-Ember, Twilight!- grito Starlight corriendo hacia ellas para abrazarlas -Blackgate me engaño, esta cosa es un arma y no sé cómo desactivarla-

-tranquila estoy aquí... llévame al anagrama- dijo Twilight tocando su mejilla notando la unicornio por qué usaba mascara

-Twilight... tus ojos- dijo Starlight preocupada

-llévame a ella rápido- ordeno la alicornio llevándola al centro del lugar

-he intentado todo pero no sé cómo quitarlo- dijo Starlight viendo el anagrama -¿alguien tiene una idea?-

-si esta pirámide se activó con dos ponys... entonces dos ponys podrán desactivarla- dijo Ember -Twilight tú y tu aprendiz háganlo... yo les cubriré las espalda-

-hagámoslo- dijo Twilight, afuera del lugar una pelea continuaba

-veamos que tan bueno eres interceptando mi ataque- el sicario se movía rápidamente con sus alas haciendo un corte al pegaso sombrío en la espalda, rápidamente el inquisidor volvió a hacer eso volando rápidamente volviendo a lastimar al pegaso en su brazo y así lo hizo una y otra vez sin que este pudiera hacer algo

-Oviblion déjame ayudarte!- grito White adentro de el

-no necesito tu ayuda!- dijo el pegaso recibiendo otro ataque quedando de rodillas mientras el alicornio volvió a moverse velozmente

-a tus seis en punto!- grito White el pegaso sombrío con sus espadas detiene el ataque del inquisidor golpeándolo fuertemente tres veces con sus armas, el alicornio voló rápidamente preparándose para atacar -ocho en punto- dijo White y Oviblion esquiva el ataque lanzando sus espadas haciéndole muchos cortes en su lomo

-Espadas Magnéticas- el sicario lanzo cuchillas de sus alas interceptando todas el pegaso rebotando cada cuchilla

-tres en punto!- grito White así que el pegaso sombrío detiene otro ataque haciendo un forcejeo de armas, en eso el sicario mueve una garra haciendo que las cuchillas se levantaran volviendo a atacar al pegaso -en todas las direcciones!- Oviblion voló esquivando las cuchillas pero el sicario con su magia movía sus cuchillas atacándolo en el aire mientras White lo guiaba golpeando cada cuchilla –izquierda, izquierda, a tu derecha, a tu izquierda, de nuevo a tu izquierda... dije a tu izquierda y no derecha!- decía ya que el pegaso recibió un corte en su pierna derecha

-¿quieres callarte?- grito Oviblion volando en picada hacia el Inquisidor golpeándolo en el estómago, en eso las cuchillas llegaban a espalda de este, así que los esquivaba lateralmente recibiendo todo el impacto, el Inquisidor seguido de una lluvia de golpes por parte de Oviblion lastimando su cuerpo, el Inquisidor detienen uno de sus puñetazos con su guantelete izquierdo mientras que con su sable oscuro le corta un ala metálica del lado derecho lanzándolo después a la orilla

-Gran Caída de los Alicornios- el Inquisidor lanza sus espíritus de alicornios de su espada impactando con el pegaso sombrío cayendo de la pirámide, mientras el alicornio se alejaba, pero a último momento usa su espada del cielo enterrándola en un muro evitando la muerte quedando colgado de él usando su otra espada comenzando a escalar

-¿listas chicas?- pregunto Ember mientras Starlight y Twilight sujetaban el anagrama con sus cascos -ahora- ambas yeguas jalan intentando retirar el prisma –vamos… pueden hacerlo-

-aaaaaagggggg!- aprendiz y maestra gritan retirando el prisma del lugar donde estaban desactivando la pirámide dejando de lanzar el rayo en el cielo

-lo logramos!- dijo Starlight emocionada con el anagrama en su casco, de pronto la pirámide comenzó a temblar, comenzando a agrietarse el lugar liberando energía mágica con vientos -¿y ahora que pasa?-

-al retirar el anagrama de la pirámide, la magia oscura esta fuera de control esta cosa estallara y nosotros con el- explico Ember preocupando a las yeguas, en eso un barco sombrío hecho de huesos volaba con dirección a la pirámide en ellas estaban las demás manes Berser y Athem quien piloteaba la nave girando el timón

-chicas!- gritaron las manes mientras el barco se acercaba a ellas

-llego la caballería- dijo Ember pero la energía que se liberaba impedía que el barco aterrizara en la base de la punta

-Athem aterriza esta cosa!- grito Applejack

-no puedo… la corriente que se está… liberando… es muy fuerte- dijo la calaca

-¿porque siempre tenemos esa clase de problemas cuando se trata de algún rescate?- pregunto Rarity

-la magia del que escribe esta historia… ¿qué esperabas?- dijo Pinkie

-¿qué pasa ahora?- pregunto Twilight

-¿que no estás viendo?- dijo Ember a la princesa quien no dijo nada -lo siento... chiste de mal momento... no pueden aterrizar, ese es el problema-

-¿qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto Starlight en eso Rarity arroja una de sus cadenas a ellas amarrando a las tres yeguas de la cinturas –sujétense de mí y no se suelten- Rarity concentro su magia en ella comenzando a levitarlas jalándolas hacia el barco pero en ese momento -aahhhh- Starlight comenzó a ser jalada con todo y anagrama –no, no, no, no, no, no- gritaba desesperadamente viendo que el causante del problema estaba regresando

-el anagrama es mío!- dijo el Inquisidor jalándola con sus magia del cuerno así que rápidamente Ember y Twilight la sujetaban jalándola con fuerza

-tenemos que ayudarlas!- dijo Rainbow volando, pero la corriente mágica la regresaba a la nave así que Rarity jalo con fuerza pero la magia del Inquisidor era muy fuerte

-no se queden ahí paradas... ayúdenme!- dijo Rarity así que las ponys comenzaron a tirar

-1… 2… 3… tiren!- gritaba Berser tirando con todas sus fuerzas agarrando a su chica de las caderas –tiren!-

-es muy fuerte- dijo Fluttershy

-vamos a morir- dijo Pinkie en ese momento Oviblion sube a la cima viendo lo que ocurría comenzando a correr hacia el Inquisidor con sus espadas

-aguanta Starlight!- grito Twilight sujetándola con fuerza

-gaaaaaa- el Inquisidor voltea viendo al pegaso a centímetros de el

-tu pelea conmigo aún no ha terminado imbécil!- grito el pegaso negro saltando dándole una patada en el estómago seguido de un corte con la espada del infierno justo en la cara mientras saltaba

-...- el alicornio cayó al suelo debido al ataque que sufrió mientras Oviblion se ponía a espaldas de este tranquilizándose logrando salvar a las yeguas

-bien hecho Oviblion- grito Rainbow felicitándolo

-ese es mi amigo- dijo Berser de pronto la paredes donde estaban las ponys comenzaban a cerrarse

-se están cerrando las compuertas… vámonos!- dijo Ember llevándose con sus amigas –rápido pegaso bipolar- el pegaso negro iba a seguirlas cuando de pronto

-umbro…- decía una voz extraña, el pegaso negro volteo y vio al Inquisidor levantándose con una parte del casco roto mostrando unos ojos color rojo sangre

-ya veo… ahora lo entiendo todo- dijo White tomando su cuerpo de vuelta -esos ojos... son los ojos de la maldad... tu eres...-

-White date prisa, las compuertas se están cerrando!- dijo Starlight viendo que estaban a punto de cerrarse, pero en ese momento Pinkie lanza su escudo atorando la compuerta mientras las otras tres se cerraron

-Pinkie Pie anota!- dijo la pony fiestera

-rápido el escudo no aguantara mucho tiempo!- grito Applejack viendo como el arma comenzó a temblar

-¿que están esperando?- grito Rarity

-White apresúrate!- grito Twilight

-si te dejo ir causaras mucho problemas en el futuro... esto acaba aquí y ahora!- grito White sin soltar sus espadas infierno y cielo mientras el Inquisidor como si nada liberaba su sable oscuro

-prepárate a morir- el Inquisidor comenzó a atacar a White volviendo a chocar sus armas una vez mas

-White… ¿qué haces?- grito Berser, en eso Ember y Glimmer iban a ayudarlo pero White se pone a espaldas de este protegiéndose con sus armas mientras invocaba la espada del viento aventando a las yeguas con el aire que se producía

-Whiiiiiiite!- gritaron todas los ponys al ver lo que hacia

-no se preocupen… voy a estar bien!- grito White continuando su lucha con el alicornio así que Rarity jala a las yeguas pasando por la puerta atorada saliendo de la pirámide, no sin antes tomar el escudo el cual hizo Ember subiendo al barco

-Whiteeeeee!- gritaba Berser viendo al pegaso celeste por última vez luchando contra el sicario mientras la compuerta se cerraba completamente –nooooo!-

-salgamos de aquí ahora- dijo la muerte golpeando el barco con su oz comenzando a desaparecer justo en el momento en el que la pirámide exploto en mil pedazos liberando una energía oscura que se vio por todo el cielo del Tártaro

De vuelta en Equestria en los cielos del atardecer el barco de la muerte apareció mágicamente

-se fue... se fue...- dijo Berser sentándose mientras Rarity comenzaba a abrazarlo con fuerza -maldito seas White... ¿por qué lo hiciste?, maldito imbécil- sintiéndose inútil por no haber hecho nada

-ya, ya mi oscuro ser... aquí me tienes- dijo Rarity toda triste al igual que las demás

-nunca me cayó bien… pero era un buen tipo- dijo Dashie abrazando a Pinkie quien estaba muy deprimida

-vaya forma de terminar el capítulo- dijo Pinkie

-me lleva la que me trajo!- gritaba Applejack quien estaba enojada

-lo siento... lo siento... es mi culpa- dijo Starlight comenzando llorar –perdóname Twilight… haahaaaaaaahaaaaaa- la alicornio no dijo nada solamente la envolvió con su ala sintiendo completamente su dolor

-¿de verdad se fue Athem?- pregunto Fluttershy

-no siento su presencia, pero tampoco sé si está muerto- dijo Athem

-ojala está bien ese pegaso- dijo Ember, el barco había llegado al Castillo de la Amistad donde Azrael, Spike y Skygrey los recibieron, tan pronto como el joven dragón vio a su querida amiga completamente herida, sin pensarlo dos veces Spike corrió para darle un cariñoso abrazo, el cual lo recibió con gusto ella, todos estaba habían regresado a salvo a Equestria desafortunadamente no todos corrieron con esa suerte

Ya en la noche afuera del Castillo de la Amistad

-gracias a la medicina que nos distes Athem, Skygrey y yo pudimos salvar los ojos de Twilight… pero su vista tardara un tiempo en volver- dijo Ember quien estaba con la muerte, Berser y Azrael

-es bueno escuchar eso- dijo Berser feliz por ella

-¿de verdad tienen que irse?- pregunto Azrael

-así es... tenemos que volver al Tártaro, yo no me creo que este muerto… Athem no detecta nada aun, White está en alguna parte de ese lugar y como su amigo es mi deber rescatarlo… aunque su parte negativa me mande al carajo- dijo Berser melancólicamente

-ojala lo encuentren- dijo Ember

-si encontramos algo se los haremos saber y a nombre de mi reina... gracias por todo- dijo Athem

-les deseo buen viaje a los dos… y ojala encuentren a su amigo- dijo Azrael

-gracias viajero y ojala que donde quieran que estén… los caballeros logren salvar tu futuro- dijo Berser estrechando su garra con el viajero después de eso tanto la muerte como el guardián regresan al barco desapareciendo mágicamente

-¿que pasara ahora?- pregunto Azrael preocupado por la situación mientras Ember lo tomaba del cuello cariñosamente

-no lo sé Trevor... no lo sé- dijo Ember preocupado por lo que pasara ahora

En el Tártaro una figura caminaba entre los escombros que quedaron de la pirámide

-...- el Inquisidor estaba completamente lastimado, cojeando por todo el camino de regreso a su guarida, planeando su venganza contra las ponys, pero desgraciadamente no había rastros de aquel pegaso conocido como White Wolf, sabiendo que ya no podían hacer nada las demás ponys regresaron a sus casas con las cabezas agachadas tratando de dormir un poco pero no podían por lo ocurrido, Twilight estaba en su cama con los ojos vendados mientras Spike no se separaba de ella en todo momento durmiendo con ella, en una habitación del castillo Starlight estaba sentada en su cama sin conciliar el sueño, mientras seguía mirando aquel artefacto que encontró haya levitándolo con su magia esperando el momento de descubrir los secretos que ocultaban ese anagrama comenzando a iluminarse sus ojos al verlo

En el futuro la base de la resistencia en los laboratorios

-hay que hacer algo Twilight, nuestras amigas morirán si no hacemos algo- dijo la vaquera vestida con un chaleco gris con líneas blancas con pantalón del mismo color y su viejo sombrero de vaquero, estaba con Twilight hablando acerca lo que les depararan sus amigas si no las liberan de las prisiones en las que están

-ya estoy en eso Applejack- dijo Twilight quitándose unos googles negros debido a que estaba con un soplete contrayendo algo -ya es hora de que los caballeros actúen y gracias a lo que construí no perderemos- le decía la princesa mostrando lo que había construido a la vaquera el cual las dos comenzaron a sonreír

-se a dónde quieres ir... y eso me agrada- decía la vaquera abrazando a su amiga sin dejar de ver lo que construyo la princesa preparando a los caballeros para la siguiente misión el rescate de sus amigas


	26. Armados y listos

**_*Capitulo 26: Armados y listos_**

-bienvenidos a Sugar Cube Corner, ¿en qué les podemos servir?- preguntaba Brodek quien estaba atendiendo a los clientes en la caja registradora -soy Brodek… ¿y no sé porque sigo aquí si la marine ya no me está buscando?- preguntaba el pony verde

-hola de nuevo- dijo una yegua mostaza saludando

-un momento… usted es la pony que vino hace poco porque quería hacer reservación en este lugar para una fiesta, ¿o me equivoco?- dijo Brodek

-está en lo correcto, soy esa misma- dijo Cristal

-¿y que se le ofrece?- pregunto Brodek

-vine porque el cumpleaños de mi hija ya está muy cerca y bueno… quiero apartar este local para su fiesta de cumpleaños- dijo Cristal

-tomo usted una excelente decisión- dijo Brodek alegrándose -no se va a arrepentir por esto, escogió un excelente lugar... mi pony le hará la mejor fiesta que su hija haya tenido y le aseguro que no olvidara-

-yo también espero eso- dijo la yegua mostaza

-los Cake están en la cocina, hable con ellos para que se pongan de acuerdo- dijo Brodek

-muchas gracias- dijo la yegua caminando a la cocina para hablar con los cake

-espero que Pinkie este de humor para esto- decía Brodek mirando el techo preocupado -ojala esto le suba los ánimos- arriba Pinkie se encontraba en su cuarto inflando globos sin ningún ánimo, habían pasado dos días desde su regreso del Tártaro, las manes no se encontraban de buen humor ya que estaban tristes por lo ocurrido

En Sweet Apple Acress

-¿qué pasa hermana?- pregunto Apple Bloom a su hermana quienes alimentaban a los cerdos -aun sigues triste-

-lo siento terroncito, no estoy de humor para trabajar- dijo Applejack tristemente

En la Butique Carrusel

-mira Rarity hice otra nueva bufanda- dijo Sweetie Belle enseñándole la tela mal tejida -lo hice para Sweetie Bot-

-que... bien…- dijo la Bot no muy feliz que digamos

-bien…- dijo una Rarity recargada en la máquina de coser muy apagada, sin deseos de coser algo, Sweetie sabía lo que le ocurría así que se acercó a ella recargándose mientras la unicornio lo aceptaba

En la casa de los caballeros

-hay hermanota… no me gusta verte así- dijo Zephyr Brezze envolviéndola con su ala sentados en el sofá -¿y si te hago un peinado para que estés mejor?, eso funciona conmigo cuando estoy deprimido-

-...- Fluttershy no decía nada -lo siento hermano... no estoy de humor- decía ella así que su hermano solamente le acariciaba la crin

En la casa de Rainbow

-¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti Rainbow?- pregunto Scootaloo quien estaba en el techo de su hogar

-¿podrías retroceder en el tiempo y evitar que esta desgracia ocurriera?- dijo Rainbow triste mirando el cielo azulado

-oye… no soy unicornio, pero… ¿y si mejor te doy un abrazo?- dijo la pequeña abrazándola con fuerza

-eso también… podría… funcionar- dijo Rainbow aceptando el abrazo

En el Castillo de la Amistad Starlight estaba tirada en la cama con la culpa encima por lo que ocurrió mientras Ember estaba con ella haciéndole compañía sin separarse ni un momento, Twilight estaba en su cama con vendajes blancos tapando sus ojos mientras, Shining la tomaba del casco sintiéndose culpable por lo que le paso a su hermana menor

-¿por qué no me llamaste?, pude haberte acompañado… pude haber hecho algo para ayudarte- dijo Shining

-porque nadie sabía que esto iba a pasar hermano- dijo Twilight presionando con fuerza su casco -fue una sorpresa para todos... no te preocupes hermano estoy bien ahora- decía ella dándole una sonrisa mientras su hermano la abrazaba, Spike estaba ahí en un cojín viendo todo comenzando a escribir algo en un libro

Mientras tanto en el futuro en la Base de la Resistencia

-y eso todo lo que escribió Spike... Twilight estuvo gravemente herida, Starlight se siente culpable, no tienen idea donde se encuentra White después de que el lugar explotara y las demás están tristes ya que se sienten culpables por no haber hecho nada- dijo Ignos quien estaba con los caballeros leyéndoles de su diario, donde Spike le conto todo lo que paso, ellos estaban en la sala de entrenamiento de la resistencia

-¿cómo es posible que Blackgate le haya hecho eso?- dijo Ventus enojado golpeando con fuerza una pared agrietándola

-demonios… ni muerto nos puede dejar en paz ese hijo de su yegua madre- dijo Ignos igual de enojado

-tranquilos compañeros, nuestra princesa le dio su merecido, no creo que vuelva a molestarlas- dijo Tennessee

-yo espero que Athem y Berser encuentren a White- dijo Rockaid preocupado –me preocupa el, sobre todo por Oviblion-

-mientras que sigan juntos y donde quieran que estén ellos estarán bien- dijo Ventus -aún tengo muchas dudas al respecto sobre ese Escuadrón de la Muerte y ¿cómo fue la fuga de Blackgate?-

-podríamos preguntarle a la Twilight del futuro, supongo que ella debió haberlo vivido- dijo Tennessee y justo en ese momento la alicornio llega junto con Birdy y Dawn quien esta llevaba un portafolio plateado

-caballeros lo he logrado- dijo Twilight con gran orgullo mientras Dawn comenzaba a abrir el portafolio el cual se mostró un brillo colorido sorprendiendo a los caballeros, adentro había unos cuatro colgantes con un engranaje dorado sujetado a una cadena también dorada y en medio del collar había una perla colorida con una pequeña estrella dentro

-que bien… ¿colgantes de vieja?, que emocionado estoy- dijo Rockaid con sarcasmo

-no son colgantes para mujer- dijo Twilight tomándolos con su magia poniéndoselos a cada caballero quedando colgado de su cuello -es su nuevo armamento-

-¿no pudiste habernos dado algo mejor que joyas de mujer?- dijo Rockaid sin muchos ánimos

-no son joyas de mujer!- grito Twilight -¿qué les parece chicos a poco no son muy cool como dice Rainbow?-

-¿cómo funcionan?- pregunto Ignos, en eso Twilight comienza a sacar un manual de funcionamiento

-déjame consultar el manual- decía la alicornio

-yo me encargo- Dawn se acercó a los chicos presionando con fuerza sus colgantes el cual lo caballeros fueron envueltos por una aura arcoíris desapareciendo al instante

-woooow- tanto Twilight como las otras ponys se sorprendían por lo que veían, Ventus tenía una capa roja rasgada con una pechera color negra con pantalón gris, botas con líneas rojas en ella, con detalles verdes, una especie de comunicador en su oreja derecha de la cual salía un lente verde muy pegado en su ojo izquierdo, con un guantelete que cubría todo su brazo derecho con varios cables rojo y amarillo conectados en ella, Ignos poseía una gabardina con pantalón gris y pechera negra con detalles azules y líneas moradas en ella, con un núcleo de energía azul cerca de su corazón, guanteletes con cuchillas en sus brazos y con espinilleras, en su espalda tenía una mochila con grandes metralletas heavy machine gun livianas que se adaptan en su lomo, y unos lentes color rojos tecnológicos que llevaba puestos, el atuendo que tenía el vaquero cambio completamente, ahora era una chaleco negro con detalles de líneas cafés, el sombrero era negro con una diamante blanco en medio, traía unos guanteletes metálicos que cubrían completamente sus brazos, Rockaid tenía unas mayas negras que cubría todo su cuerpo con una armadura dorada con líneas negras en ella, con una tela blanca sujetada en su cintura que colgaba por el lado izquierdo, tenía en su espalda una espada curveada metálica

-¿cómo se sienten?- pregunto Twilight

-geniales- dijo Rockaid mirándose -me siento muy poderoso-

-lo mismo digo yo- dijo Ventus viendo su guantelete y con solo pensarlo lo transformo en un cañón de energía de plasma-genial- dijo emocionado mirando su pata -no me molestaría hacer una prueba- en eso Birdy con un control acciona un botón apareciendo varios maniquís en el lugar con forma de ponys -gracias niña- dijo el pegaso agradecido apuntando a un maniquí

-primero yo- dijo Ignos aventando al pegaso aun lado, en eso las heavy machine gun que estaban en su mochila se activaron apuntando al maniquí -súper ataque!- grito el unicornio disparando múltiples proyectiles mágicos color azul haciendo trizas a cinco maniquís haciéndolos polvo –ups… creo que me pase- decía el

-mi turno- dijo Rockaid desenvainando la espada samurái que al concentrar fuerza en ella comenzó a desprender fuego en ella –Sansakigu!- gritaba el niño cortando un maniquí en dos con suma facilidad -hooo... haaa... seeeeihaaaa- acto seguido partió otros tres maniquíes quemándose, Tennessee fue el siguiente en probar sus puños, el cual al concentrarse los guanteletes crecieron emergiendo de ahí dos cuchillas que emanaban electricidad, el vaquero corrió a ellos desmantelando unos cuantos maniquís cortándoles la cabezas a la vez que les daba grandes descargas eléctricas

-con estos bebes llegare lejos- dijo Tennessee chocando sus guanteletes que liberaban una energía eléctrica, Ventus fue el siguiente en probar su nuevo cañón de brazo

-veamos… Cañón de Plasma!- gritaba lanzando un disparo color amarillo destruyendo un maniquí, el pegaso dio un giro a su cañón y este empezó a acumular energía – Cañón Cargado!- grito Ven disparando una gran esfera de energía destruyendo otro maniquí cambiando otro modo de ataque acumulando poder en ella –genial-

-ese es un cañón de plasma… pero puedes disparar otros tres tipos de disparos, fuego, electricidad y hielo para que así puedas adaptarte a cualquier situación- decía Twilight con orgullo

-eso es aun doble genial-

-presumido- dijo Ignos mientras Ventus veía en su cañón otro modo de ataque

-este es nuevo- dijo Ventus -Aniqui...-

-Ventus no!- dijo Twilight -ni si te ocurra usar el modo de disparo Aniquilador- decía ella deteniendo el ataque

-¿Por qué?... ¿temes que no lo pueda controlar?- pregunto Ventus con sarcasmo

-no es eso... el Aniquilador es un arma extremadamente poderosa, pero a la vez es extremadamente peligroso para el que lo usa, porque una vez que liberas ese poder... te dejara sin energía quedando vulnerable- explico Birdy seriamente

-¿vulnerable?... ¿Cómo es eso?- pregunto Ventus confundido

-porque para usar el Aniquilador este requiere dos grandes cantidades de energía…- explico Birdy

-así es… una de ellas es una que solo tu posees, ya consume todo el Tiberium que está en tu cuerpo- dijo Twilight

-¿estás diciendo que ese ataque libera Tiberium?- dijo Rockaid mientras la princesa movía la cabeza en señal de si

-pero también está el segundo tipo de energía que necesita para funcionar… y esa es energía Vital-

-¿vital?-

-así es… el Aniquilador drenara tus fuerzas cada vez que lo uses- decía preocupada Birdy –esta es un arma muy peligrosa ya que si lo usas sin precaución podrías… morir-

-si… aunque generes Tiberium de tu cuerpo aun así sigue siendo peligroso... así que usa ese ataque sabiamente- advirtió Twilight –confió esta arma a tu criterio-

-no te preocupes Twilight se lo que hago- dijo Ventus

-y cuando dices eso terminamos por preocuparnos más- dijo Ignos

-cállate!- grito Ventus

-recuerden chicos, en su nuevo armamento tienen otros gadgets mas que les servirá durante sus misiones desde pistolas lanza cabos, kunais, rifles que pueden llegar a disparar pequeños explosivos entre otras cosas- explico la alicornio –ahora que les explique acerca de su armamento vayamos a la sala de reunión ya tengo todo listo para sus misiones-

-oye Twilight…- pregunto Ignos –antes de iniciar con esto… podrías explicarme que fue lo que sucedió cuando fuiste al tártaro con las chicas hace años-

-¿uh?... ¿de que estas hablando?, yo nunca fui al Tártaro- dijo Twilight confundida

-¿estas segura?- pregunto Tennessee -porque tu yo pasado fue hace poco y no le fue tan bien que digamos-

-nunca he ido vaquero- dijo Twilight

-tal vez tengas la memoria oxidada, por eso no te acuerdas- dijo Rockaid

-tengo memoria de elefante enano y no recuerdo haber hecho un viaje a un lugar tan peligroso como el Tártaro- dijo Twilight volando junto con las otras yeguas -muévanse caballeros tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer-

-eso fue raro… ¿porque ella no recuerda ese viaje?- pregunto Rockaid

-algo no me gusta- dijo Ignos pensativo

-averiguaremos eso más adelante, ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer- dijo Ventus dirigiéndose a la sala de reunión seguido de los demás

En Canterlot presente… no futuro

-¿porque no puedo ir con ustedes?- preguntaba Bony quien caminaba con Cloudy con el imb... es decir Blueblood por las calles de la hermosa cuidad -saben que me porto muy bien-

-por favor eso es pura mentira... aahhhhh- gritaba el príncipe de dolor por el azote que le dijo la unicornio color crema

-lo siento niña pero a donde vamos el príncipe y yo está lejos y puede ser peligroso para alguien tan linda como tú- dijo Cloudy poniendo su casco en la mejilla dulcemente mientras Blueblood ponía una cara de "hay por favor"

-¿y quién me va a cuidar?, ¿la servidumbre real?- pregunto Bony

-¿para que terminen en el psiquiátrico Arkhampony?- dijo Blueblood

-solo fue una vez- dijo Bony –entonces… ¿me quedare sola en casa?-

-¿para que la vueles en pedazos como le paso a mi casa de la zona alta de la ciudad?- dijo Blueblood enojado -aun no término de pagar los gastos de la reparación... Cloudy necesitamos de un imbécil que cuide a la niña-

-descuide príncipe, encontré un imbécil quien se hará cargo de la niña- dijo Cloudy apuntando con su azote en aquella dirección donde el príncipe vio y comenzó a sonreír malvadamente

-en el mar la vida es más sabrosa, en el mar te quiero mucho más- decía un capitán de la guardia nocturna caminando alegremente cuando de pronto fue recibido por un azote en la espalda doliéndole bastante –haaaa, haaa, ha, ha, haaaa- dijo el pony terrenal adolorido -¿quién carajos fue el que...?- Shield volteo y vio ahí a una pony color crema que lo veía seriamente -Cloudy- la unicornio volvió a golpearlo con su azote haciendo sufrir al pobre

-Shield maldito estúpido… que con solo verte me dan ganas de borrarte esa estúpida cara de tu maldito cuerpo- decía la unicornio enojada

-veo que aun sigues enojada por lo ocurrido… no te culpo, si yo estuviera en tu lugar... estaría igual de enojado que tu Cloudy- dijo Blueblood llegando con la niña

-solo fue una cita, yo no tuve la culpa- dijo Shield arrodillándose pidiendo perdón pero fue recibido por otro golpe por parte de ella

-jamás me sentí tan humillada ese día!- gritaba ella -y todo por culpa de este estúpido que no más dice estupideces a cada momento desde el día en que nació-

-¿cuantas veces tengo que decir que lo siento para que me puedas perdonar?- dijo Shield

-serás perdonado el día que te mueras!- gritaba la yegua golpeándolo tres veces quien estaba lloriqueando

-ya, ya, ya, no exageres, al menos no la tienes que soportar las veinticuatro horas del día- dijo Blueblood mientras Cloudy le daba un azote –haaa… ves a lo que me refiero-

-tu cállate y tu levántate inútil que tengo un trabajo para ti- ordenaba la unicornio mientras Shield se levantaba -necesito que cuides de esta niña-

-hola- dijo la potranca color hueso presentándose -soy Bony Glider mucho gusto-

-¿y esta niña de dónde salió?- pregunto Shield

-ella… este… bueno… es mi... alumna... y necesito que la cuides todo el día- dijo Blueblood mintiendo

-¿tu alumna?... no sabía que tu enseñabas- dijo Shield asombrado

-hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi capitán- dijo Blueblood

-bueno… me encantaría cuidarla pero tengo mucho trabajo y...- Shield no termino lo que iba a decir ya que Cloudy volvió a azotarlo

-pues ahora incluirás a esta niña en tu trabajo- ordeno Cloudy

-¿y yo por qué?, ¿no pueden pedirle a la Marine que hagan su trabajo de niñera?... como la comandante Cero por ejemplo- dijo Shield pero Cloudy volvió a golpearlo

-no dejare a esa niña con esa perra engreída- grito la unicornio volviendo a azotar al capitán -cuidaras de ella y punto final-

-está bien... pero ya no me azotes- dijo Shield suplicándole llorando estilo anime

-bueno insecto… el capitán te cuidara, te veré después- dijo Blueblood -ah... y trata de hacerle la vida un poco imposible quieres- decía susurrándole

-eso te costara- dijo Bony

-y sabes que cumplo mi palabra… solo hazlo- dijo el príncipe estrechando casco con la niña

-cuídate nena- dijo Cloudy despidiéndose de la niña mirando por última vez a Shield –escúchame bien pedazo de animal... si algo le pasa a esta niña lo pagaras perdiendo tus partes privadas con mi azote- decía ella azotando el piso asustándolo

-si señora- dijo Shield asustado viendo cómo se iban los unicornios dejándola con la niña quien esta le sonreía dulcemente

-algo me dice que tú y yo nos vamos a divertir bastante- dijo Glider mientras el pony agachaba la cabeza diciendo "perra suerte que tengo"

De vuelta al futuro en la sala de reuniones de la base de la resistencia

-Applelossa, Cloudsdale, Philidelphia y Baltimore… estos son los lugares donde se encuentras mis amigas- dijo Twilight enseñándoles en un mapa holográfico las zonas en donde se encontraban las otras manes a los caballeros

-y como pueden ver las prisiones están bien resguardadas- explico Sunset Shimmer quien estaba ahí también sentada en una silla

-con solo poner una pata en ese lugar bueno... ya sabrán como terminaran- comento Aspros como si nada tomando vino recargando sus patas en la mesa recargándose mejor en la silla

-hay que rescatarlas cuanto antes... antes de que sean ejecutadas- explico Applejack sentada al lado de la alicornio

-habrá que separarnos… si vamos todos juntos por una de ellas las demás prisiones se podrán en alerta poniéndolas en peligro, así que cada caballero ira a una prisión diferente a rescatar a una de nuestras amigas- dijo Ventus

-¿separarnos… de nuevo?- pregunto Rockaid

-es la única forma- dijo Ventus -ya hemos hecho eso varias veces-

-y todo nos sale mal como siempre- dijo Ignos mientras Ventus le mete un coscorrón en la cabeza

-ya está decidido, se separaran e irán a esas prisiones y serán acompañados por una escuadra de nuestros rebeldes- dijo Twilight

-perfecto... ¿quién ira a que prisión?- pregunto Tennessee

-yo iré por Fluttershy- dijo Ventus

-Fluttershy está en Cloudsdale- señalo Twilight con un punto rojo del lugar

-yo me ocupo de Pinkie- dijo Tennessee el cual Twilight señalo Applelossa

-yo me encargo de Rainbow- dijo Rockaid mientras la alicornio señalaba Baltimore en donde estaba presa la pegaso crin arcoíris

-genial… entonces yo tengo que rescatar a la dramática de Rarity- dijo Ignos esperando el grito de ella –cierto… olvide que no estaba aquí-

-ya tienen sus misiones ahora vayan al hangar, ahí les daré a sus escuadras que ya tengo asignadas para ustedes- dijo Twilight

-y por lo que más quieran no la vayan a ca... quieren- dijo Aspros

-¿y tú que piensas hacer maldito?- pregunto Ignos

-yo ya hice mi parte, ¿que no recuerdan que traje a la vaquerita aquí?- dijo Aspros apuntando a la vaquera -eso es trabajo suyo ahora- decía el kirin como si nada

-si no piensas ayudarnos entonces…. ¿porque tú y tu hermano están con la resistencia?- preguntaba Ventus molesto al ver a Aspros que no quería hacer nada

-como dice el famoso dicho… el enemigo de mi enemigo es amigo y como pueden ver tenemos un enemigo en común... y es el Emperador- dijo Galaxy

-ahora todo tiene sentido… ustedes alterados no pudieron acabar con el Emperador, y sabiendo que no podían hacer nada para combatirlo, tuvieron que unírseles a Twilight ¿o me equivoco?- dijo Ignos

-grrrr...- Aspros no decía nada solo gruñía -solo te diré esto, una vez que el cab... muera se acabó la alianza y volvemos a hacer enemigos… ¿cómo la ves?… muerto el perro se acabó la rabia-

-ya se me hacía raro ver a estos alterados luchando al lado de la princesa- dijo Rockaid mientras el kirin comenzaba a retirarse

-yo me retiro, yo no tengo porque estar aguantando tanta pend... hay me avisan cuando vayan contra el Emperador- decía el kirin azul retirándose

-¿es cierto lo que dice Twilight?- decía Ignos

-dejamos a un lado nuestras diferencias y unimos fuerza... sus yo del futuro estaban de acuerdo con esta alianza- dijo Twilight

-carajo… ¿en que estábamos pensando?- dijo Tennessee

-olviden lo de Aspros y concéntrense ahora en sus misiones- dijo Sunset

-y con estas nuevas armas que tenemos no podemos perder- dijo Ignos confiado -por cierto… ¿cómo las vamos a llamar?-

-buena pregunta- dijo Ventus

-lástima que no está Pinkie Pie aquí, ella es buena para nombrar armas- dijo Rockaid pensativo

-de hecho antes de que Pinkie fuera capturada ya había dejado un nombre- dijo Twilight - "N.O.D. Mode"-

-¿Nod mode?- dijeron los caballeros

-no se oye tan mal- decía el pegaso rojo -Nod-Ventus... me agrada como se oye-

-Nod-Ignos, Nod-Tennessee y Nod-Rockaid- decia Twilight

-Caballeros Reales, Escuadrón Especial N.O.D.- dijo Ventus

-esa Pinkie sí que sabe cómo poner nombre bien chidos- dijo Ignos

-bueno escuadrón Nod vayan a los hangares se irán en unos helicópteros y de ahí a su destino- dijo Twilight -vayan-

-si princesa- dijeron ahora los recién bautizados escuadrón Nod saliendo de la sala de reuniones dirigiéndose a los hangares

En la finca Galaxy en el pasado

-mira ama quienes vinieron de visita- dijo Aspros llegando a la cocina donde estaba su mama

-hola abuela- dijeron sus hijas Blazy y Burning

-hola abuela- dijo Kaiber saludándola

-mis nietos… ¿qué hacen aquí?- decía Sunflower sorprendida

-mi hermano vino y nos trajo- dijo Blazy

-¿no te da gusto ama?, toda la familia finalmente reunida- dijo Aspros en eso Deuteros llegaba de la cocina

-finalmente los trajiste- dijo Deuteros

-hola pa- dijo Kaiber saludándolo

-qué bueno que llegaste, ven conmigo... te quiero presentar a alguien- dijo el kirin esmeralda llevándose a su hijo a otra lado de la casa

-yo vine aquí porque mi papa me acaba de decir que Selina quiere hablar conmigo- dijo Blazy -¿esta ella aquí?-

-fue hacer algo… ya debe venir para acá- dijo Aspros –pónganse cómodas pidan lo que sea... esta es su casa- decía el kirin

-gracias papa- decían sus hijas retirándose

-dime una cosa Aspros... ¿Cristal sabe que te llevaste a sus hijas?- preguntaba la yegua mayor

En la casa de Livingheart

-ya regrese hijas- decía Cristal entrando a la casa -ya tengo todo listo para el cumpleaños de Blazy... ya verán nos vamos a divertir a lo...- la yegua mostaza vio que no había nadie en la casa -chicos... Blazy... Burning... Kaiber- la unicornio busco en toda la casa pero no había señales de ellos cuando de pronto en una mesa vio una nota que estaba fuera de lugar que tenía algo escrito

-"mi papa quería verlas así que me las lleve… atte: Kandor"-

-Asssssproooos!- dijo la yegua enojándose rompiendo la nota con su magia

Regresando con Galaxy

-¿Kandor se las llevo así nada más?- decía Sunflower

-para nada abuela, ahí les deje una nota... explicándole todo a mi ama- dijo Kandor llegando a la cocina abriendo el refrigerador sacando una botella de sidra

-además Livingheart sabía que esto iba a pasar- dijo Aspros como si nada -ahora si me disculpan pasare un tiempo de calidad con mis hijas como todo padre haría- decía el kirin retirándose

-no sé qué hacer con estos muchachos- decía Sunflower melancólicamente llevándose un casco a la cara

-¿muñequita estas ahí?- preguntaba Aspros caminando por los pasillos hablando desde su transmisor

-"¿que se te ofrece?, ¿y ese milagro que me llamas del trabajo?"- pregunto Selina en la otra línea

-¿vas a tardar en regresar?… porque traje a mis hijas, están aquí... para que hables con ellas- dijo Aspros

En otra parte desconocida

-perfecto… voy para allá, entretenlas antes de que su madre llegue- dijo Selina sentada en una silla en un burdel -yo también te amo bye- decía guardando su transmisor

-por favor déjenme ir... ya les dije todo lo que se- decía una yegua bailarina amarrada cubierta de sangre junto con otros ponys que estaban mal heridos amordazados con la boca tapada evitando que hablaran, eran tres de ellos, todos eran terrenales salvo la yegua que era una pegaso blanca la que estaba amarrada

-sé que estas mintiendo pend... sé cómo distinguir a mentirosas como tu... sabes el porque me gusta vestirme de rojo... porque al momento de mancharme de sangre no se nota en el color que tengo- dijo Selina levantándose de su silla dándole una bofetada manchándose de sangre en su traje rojo -ves-

-piedad- dijo la yegua llorando mientras sus colegas veían con horror sin poder hacer nada

-¿alguna vez te han dicho que tienes unas alas muy bonitas?- pregunto Selina -¿dónde se esconde Arpeggio?... dime o te arranco un ala-

-ya le dije que no se- dijo la bailarina llorando desconsoladamente

-Groonz- en eso el pony wybern agarra el ala izquierda con sus garras arrancándosela a la hembra dando un grito infernal

-aaahhhhhh!-

-por última vez… ¿dónde está Arpeggio?, o terminaras muerta como las otras rameras que están tendidas en el piso- decía la batpony enseñándole a todas las yeguas y caballos que trabajaban antes en el piso sin vida alguna, todos muertos de una manera horrible por parte del pony wybern

-no seeee- decía la bailarina llorando -hace tiempo que ese loro… no viene aquí... no me maten… tengo hijos-

-sabes que… te creo- dijo Selina con un trapo limpiándole las lágrimas -y solo por eso te voy a liberar- decía dándole la espalda

-mil gracias... no se... co...- la bailarina no termino lo que iba a decir ya que Selina puso una bolsa de plástico en su cabeza cortándole el oxígeno mientras esta comenzaba a patalear, luego de unos momentos aquella bailarina dejo de moverse

-pero en el infierno put...- dijo Selina dejándole la bolsa en la cabeza de la muerta

-¿quiere que le ponga al otro?- pregunto Groonz

-estos idiotas no saben nada... elimínalos y quema el lugar quieres... no debemos dejar huellas de que estuvimos aquí... has parecer como si hubiera sido una pelea entre pandillas- dijo Selina saliendo por la puerta trasera del lugar

-como ordenen Lady Selina- dijo Groonz viendo a sus víctimas quienes suplicaba -groooaar- gritos se escucharon en aquel mientras Selina estaba en los callejones como si nada esperando a su sirviente terminando de matarlos

-me pregunto… ¿que estará haciendo el sobreviviente ahora?- preguntaba la batpony pensando en el pegaso rojo –cuando me desocupe tal vez lo visite- decía sonriendo como si nada mientras seguía escuchando los gritos de los ponys de aquel burdel

De vuelta al futuro en la base rebelde Twilight y Applejack estaban ahí viendo como aquellos helicópteros color negro con dos hélices se iban con cada caballero en el junto con cada grupo de rebeldes a sus destinos

-buen viaje caballeros, regresen pronto aquí los espero- dijo Discord con un vestido blanco con peluca amarilla larga maquillado

-¿porque no me dejaste ir con ellos?... pude haber ayudado- dijo Applejack

-no quería volver a perderte otra vez Applejack- dijo Twilight poniendo su ala izquierda en ella -ya volverán con las demás-

-eso espero Twilight- decía Applejack –podías quitarte ese vestido te ves ridículo con el-

-la envidia te consume, sabes que me veo fabulosa- dijo Discord tapándose con un abanico pestañeando sus ojos

En el helicóptero que iba a Philidelphia

-gracias por acompañarme a esta misión compañeros de la resistencia- dijo Ignos en la cabina junto con Sunset, Trixie, Starlight y Spike junto con otros soldados que estaban ahí con un uniforme negro con gis y casco que tapaban sus cabezas

-estamos contigo amigo, en lo que necesites- dijo Sunset tomándolo del casco mientras Ignos le sonreía

-esta misión será pan comido o dejo de llamarme la gran y poderosa Trixie- dijo la maga

-ojala no sea demasiado tarde- dijo Starlight

-llegaremos a tiempo… antes de que la ejecuten- dijo Spike piloteando la nave

En el otro helicóptero que iba a Applelossa

-tu hermana estará con nosotros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- le decía Tennessee quien estaba con unos rebeldes entre ellos estaba Maud quien hablaba con el

-eso espero vaquero- dijo la pony gris como si nada

-oye… ¿al menos podrías mostrar algo de emoción?- pregunto Xion

-…esta es mi mejor cara- dijo Maud como si nada

-salvaremos a la pony fiestera y tendremos una gran fiesta- dijo Dawn revisando su armamento

-mientras estemos juntos todo estará bien- dijo Holy Blade

-siempre y cuando no nos dejen hoyos en nuestros traseros- dijo Gilda quien iba con ellos

En el otro helicóptero con dirección a Cloudsdale

-aguanta Fluttershy… te salvare- dijo el pegaso rojo muy serio

-lo vamos a lograr señor Ventus- dijo Birdy con el

-pronto estará con su pegaso, con mi talento, con la magia y con su fuerza, y la astucia de Birdy no fallaremos- dijo Flurry Heart

-ojala escuincla, ojala- dijo Ventus

-¿y yo que?- grito Spitfire asustando a la alicornio

-upsi… perdón Spitfire olvide que estabas aquí- dijo Flurry riendo traviesamente

-sigo sin poder creer que este trabajando con este maldito acosador- dijo Spitfire sentada en la banca de mala gana

-a mí tampoco me gusta trabajar con usted, ¿pero que se puede hacer?, fueron ordenes de la princesa- dijo Ventus

-no estoy hablando contigo acosador- dijo la pegaso flameada

-apuesto que Rockaid lo está pasando peor que yo- dijo Ventus con melancolía

En el helicóptero con rumbo a Baltimore

-vamos Rockaid no te enojes- dijo Apple Bloom consintiendo al enano quien seguía enojado

-pensé que te iba a gustar trabajar con el escuadrón Cruzzaders- dijo Scootaloo

-por supuesto que me agrada la idea, estar con mis chicas favoritas haciendo destrozo y medio, volando cosas por diversión- dijo Rockaid -lo que me molesta es el... ¿porque él está aquí?- decía el enano viendo a Buttom hablando con Sweetie Belle susurrándose entre ellos

-ya vez… están casados, tienen que cuidarse el uno al otro- dijo Apple Bloom

-ni me recuerdes que me da una bilis por dentro- dijo Rockaid sintiendo dolor en su pancita -solo mírenlos, te apuesto que se están coqueteando y diciéndose cosas sucias... yo soy el que debería estar con ella diciéndole cosas sucias, es más yo debería estar coj...-

-Rockaid!- grito Apple Bloom

-Sweetie… lo que me pides es imposible, creo que fue una mala idea venir contigo- dijo Buttom hablando con su mujer -solo velo… Hunter está soltando más rabia que nunca-

-lo se… pero si no le explicas bien el asunto, él va a seguir soltando su rabia hacia a ti, solo explícale por qué estás conmigo, apuesto que lo comprenderá- explico Sweetie Belle

-nenita... lo que pides es imposible- dijo Buttom -es tan terco como una mula y por esa terquedad que tienen perdimos unos cuantos en esta guerra-

-y todo por mi culpa, le hice algo horrible, soy una horrible mujer- dijo Sweetie belle con los cascos en la cara

-está bien mi vida... yo sé que tú tienes toda la culpa, has dado un gran paso y estoy orgulloso de ti- dijo Buttom mientras la abrazaba y Sweetie lo miraba feo por lo que dijo mientras le daba un beso después

-suficiente ya no lo aguanto!- grito Rockaid abalanzándose sobre Buttom golpeando en la cabina -maldito te matare-

-seguridad ayúdenme!- decía Buttom mientras los rebeldes los intentaban separar

-este será un largo viaje- dijo Apple Bloom –¿quién quiere jugar joy boy conmigo?- decía ella sacando su juego portátil mientras las cruzzaders sacaban sus juegos comenzando a jugar

-les ganare- dijo Scootaloo mientras los demás soldados seguían con separar a Rockaid y a Buttom

Presente en Sugar Cube Corner

-vamos Pinkie, deberías estar feliz… vas a organizar en este lugar para la fiesta de la hija de Cristal- dijo Brodek en la habitación de la pony rosa

-no me siento de buen humor- dijo Pinkie recostada en la cama

-Pinkie habías estado esperando ese momento, no puede quedar mal con esa bella y sensual yegua- decía Brodek fantaseando con ella –rico-

-¿si sabes que estas hablado de la ex esposa de Lord Draco verdad?- dijo Pinkie como si nada haciendo que el pony verde regresara a la realidad

-mierda había olvidado eso... ¿porque siempre las yeguas más bellas tienen que estar con un tonto o con un demente?, ¿qué le pasa a este mundo?- dijo Brodek quejándose

-...- la pony seguía triste sin decir ni una palabra

-pastelito no me gusta verte así... tú no tienes la culpa de nada- dijo Brodek consolándola -no sabías que esto iba a pasar-

-fue el peor capítulo de esta historia- dijo Pinkie

-anímate Pie, ¿qué diría Twilight si te viera así?-

-¿si sabes que no puede ver todavía?- dijo Pinkie

-es un decir Pinkie- dijo Brodek –vamos, anímate te ayudare en lo que ocupes... dame una sonrisita, ¿ándale si?, ¿quien quiere una sonrisita?... una sonrisita- dijo el pony haciéndole cosquillas a la yegua

-jajaja... tienes razón, Twilight no quería esto- dijo Pinkie riéndose levantándole los ánimos-gracias Brodek tengo suerte en tener un amigo como tú-

-pues claro somos los mejores amigos de por vida- dijo Brodek

-para siempre- dijo la pony rosa dándole un beso

En el Castillo de la Amistad, las princesas estaban con Twilight que estaba en su cama en su recamara

-lamento mucho lo que te sucedió- dijo Celestia sentada en un cojín tocándole su casco a su ex alumna

-ojala ese maldito siga sufriendo en el Tártaro- dijo Cadence tristemente al ver a su cuñada en ese estado

-ese fenómeno no sabe lo que es el dolor- dijo Twilight con Flurry al lado de ella -debieron haberlo visto, cruzo la línea, está más demente que nunca... a veces me pregunto yo… ¿cómo fue que Ven e Ignos pudieron derrotarlo la primera vez?-

-lo importante es que todas están aquí... no todo los días sobreviven al ataque de un psicópata, de un minotauro, de un sicario y un escuadrón de la muerte- dijo Luna mirando por la ventana

-lo que no entiendo es ¿qué estaba haciendo un escuadrón de la muerte en el Tártaro?- pregunto Celestia

-¿creen que Berser y Athem puedan encontrar a White y a su otro yo?- pregunto Cadence

-tengamos fe en que lo lograran- dijo Celestia

-¿creen que haya sido el final del Inquisidor?, nadie sobrevive a esa explosión- pregunto Luna

-no lo creo, ese alicornio es de esos tipos que soportan lo que sea- dijo Twilight mientras la bebe le mordía su cabello -no sé porque White se quedó luchando mientras la pirámide explotaba-

-algo debió haber visto que le llamo la atención- decía Cadence dándole una sonaja a su bebe mordiéndolo para que dejara de chupar el cabello de Twilight -me pregunto ¿que fue?-

-el único que sabe de esto… es el mismo White Wolf- decía Luna

-¿debió haber sido difícil para ti, luchar sola contra Blackgate?- dijo Celestia

-a pesar de verlo lastimado y deforme seguía siendo poderoso... con decir unas palabras noqueo a Ember al instante- dijo Twilight -tuve que revisar su mente para saber cómo sacarla de ese trance-

-y fue ahí cuando lograste ver quien era realmente- dijo Luna

-no... descubrí nada, solo... mentí… era la única forma de sacarlo de sus casillas- dijo Twilight -apenas pude soportar unos instantes estando dentro de su mente para poder rescatar a Ember-

-¿y que había cuando estabas dentro de ese alicornio?- pregunto Celestia

-era oscuridad pura... su mente era como una tormenta que nunca se calmaba- dijo Twilight sintiendo un escalofrió en su cuerpo –sentía como me succionaba la vida- la alicornio sentía como le costaba trabajo respirar con solo recordarlo

-no pienses en eso Twilight... ahora lo que importa es que te recuperes... pero para eso necesitas descansar- dijo Celestia frotando su cara con ella

-¿qué hay de tu estudiante?- pregunto Luna

-está muy dolida al verme así- dijo Twilight –¿saben que está haciendo mi alumna?-

-está en su habitación con un viejo amigo- dijo Cadence

En la habitación de Glimmer

-fue horrible Sunburts, ¿cómo es posible que me haya dejado influenciar por un psicópata como el?- dijo Starlight afectándole por lo ocurrido en el Tártaro dando vueltas en su cuarto -¿en que estaba pensando?, por mi culpa un amigo de la princesa desapareció o está muerto... y luego ella casi muere-

-no es tu culpa, a cualquiera le pasa... yo me deje influenciar cuando estaba en las escuela de unicornios- dijo el unicornio con capa quien leía un libro –debiste haber sabido que Blackgate es muy criminal muy peligroso conocido por utilizar a los ponys para sus fines malévolos

-¿cómo es que sabes tanto de el?- pregunto Starlight

-escuche rumores, chismes, cuentos para asustar a los potrillos que se portan mal... cuando la princesa Cadence me conto acerca de el... nunca creí que una leyenda fuera real- dijo el unicornio

-debería darme el premio por la yegua más imbécil de todo el reino, o el premio de la peor alumna que casi termina matando a su maestra- dijo Starlight lamentándose sentándose en un cojín

-oye… sé que comiste tus errores, pero los errores son parte de la vida y aprendemos mucho de ellos- dijo Sunburts poniendo sus casco en sus pesuñas –créeme… yo también tuve mis errores y mírame soy todo un cristalizador-

-pero… ¿y si vuelvo a fallar?- pregunto Starlight mirándolo a los ojos

-más experiencia adquirirás... los errores son parte de nosotros- dijo el unicornio -sé que tienes miedo, pero tengo fe en ti de que seguirás adelante con esto de aprender sobre la amistad-

-gracias Sunburts- dijo Starlight sonriéndole -que gran amigo eres- haciendo sonrojar a su amigo quien reía levemente

-oye barbas de chivo, tú y la idiota de Cadence ¿se quedaran a cenar?- pregunto Ember asomándose por la puerta

-no sé, ¿ya le preguntaste a la princesa?... por cierto ya te dije que mi nombre es Sunburts no barbas de chivo- decía quejándose el unicornio

-y yo te dije que a esa perra no le dirijo ni una palabra… barbas de chivo- dijo Ember retirándose gritando en el castillo -oye idiota vas a quedarte a cenar... porque no hay nada de tragar para ti que yo te pueda hacer!-

-vete a la mierda Paint, como si quisiera tragar de tu comida, perra inservible!- gritaba Cadence en otro lado

-ven y dímelo a la cara imbécil!- gritaba Paint

-oye más respeto a la...-

-nadie te pregunto barbas de chivo!- dijo Ember

-soy Sunburts!- grito el unicornio quejándose siguiéndola -¿qué te cuesta decir mi nombre?- haciendo reír a Starlight por un momento siguiéndolos

En las calles de Canterlot

-debo admitirlo señor Heart, es usted una persona muy divertida- dijo Bony comiéndose una manzana acaramelada en el camino

-¿cómo es posible que me dejara influenciar por una potrilla de esa manera?- decía Shield revisando su billetera el cual estaba casi vacía

-usted perdió legalmente capitán- dijo Bony mirándolo -tenía que cumplir su parte del trato- decía la pony color hueso mientras, Shield maldecía por dentro diciendo "esta niña me va a mandar a la ruina"

-Shield!- el pony terrenal volteo viendo quien era el que llegaba

-hola Shining- dijo el capitán saludándolo -la princesa Luna me comento lo que le ocurrió a tu hermana y lo siento mucho-

-gracias... ella está recuperándose poco a poco, fue una experiencia terrible la que vivió- dijo Shining viendo a la niña que lo acompañaba -¿y esa niña?- pregunto el

-hola- dijo Glider saludándolo -soy Bony Glider-

-hola- dijo Shining saludándola -Shield ¿qué haces con esta niña?... ¿no me digas que es tuya?-

-ja… ni en un millón de años- dijo Shield -es la aprendiz de Blueblood-

-¿Blueblood tiene una estudiante?- grito Shining sorprendido

-¿porque todos se sorprenden con eso?- pregunto Bony mordiéndole a la manzana

-es que Blueblood no es de esa clase de ponys que le gusta enseñar a la gente, en especial a los niños- le explico Shining a la niña

-¿usaste tus mañas para terminar siendo su estudiante no es así?- dijo Shield mientras la niña asentaba la cabeza en señal de si

-debieron haber visto su cara cuando me acogió bajo su tutela- dijo Glider recordando ese día

-bueno… soy Shining Armor, príncipe del Imperio de Cristal- dijo el unicornio blanco presentándose

-¿así que tú eres el pony impotente que no puede complacer a su esposa?- dijo Bony avergonzando a Shining mientras Shield se reía -eso me comento Blueblood-

-eso no es verdad!- grito Shining

-es cierto niña, solamente le da cinco segundos de placer-

-cállate Shield!- grito Shining -¿qué haces con ella?- pregunto todo sonrojado

-el príncipe tuvo que hacer un viaje, y por órdenes de Blueblood el capitán tiene que cuidarme- dijo Bony -o de lo contrario Cloudy lo castigara con unos azotes-

-oye niña habíamos quedado que no dirías nada de eso…. Te lleve al parque de diversiones, te lleve al cine a comer algo- dijo Shield quejándose

-así es… pero usted olvido comprar otra cosa más- dijo Bony cruzada de brazos

-¿qué cosa?- pregunto Shield

-mi silencio- dijo la potranca haciendo que el pony terrenal se desesperada

-¿Cloudy dices?- pregunto Shining -¿cómo que ese nombre me es conocido?-

-es la consejera mandona del príncipe Blueblood... Cloudy Coldbreak se llama- dijo Bony

-así... ya recuerdo... ¿no es esa la pony con la que te ibas a casar pero la abandonaste en pleno altar?- comento Shining haciendo que el capitán gritara

-¿porque tuviste que decirlo carajo?- grito el capitán a los cuatro vientos

-¿así que de eso se trataba?- dijo Bony explicándole a Shining -le he preguntado varias veces ¿por qué Cloudy lo odia tanto? y siempre me dice... "no quiero hablar de eso... eres niña nunca lo entenderías... ya cállate niña... ¿qué tengo que hacer para que no hables de eso?"... o mi favorita..."si no te callas enseguida te tirare a un pozo"- decía la potranca imitando al capitán haciendo reír a Shining, en ese momento Spike y Azrael llegan reuniéndose con ellos

-justamente había escuchado una buena imitación del capitán, que gran parecido- dijo Spike –sobre todo en lo maricon que es-

-cállate!- grito Shield

-que niña tan mona... ¿de quién es?- pregunto Azrael

-es la estudiante de Blueblood- dijo Shining

-¿de Blueblood?- dijeron Spike y Azrael al unísono

-Bony Glider mucho gusto- dijo la potranca presentándose

-soy Spike y el Azrael- dijo él bebe dragón presentándose

-hola- dijo el alicornio saludándolo

-¿tú eres el dragón mascota de la princesa de la amistad y tú eres el rarito loco con un traje extraño proveniente del espacio?- dijo Bony

-no soy dragón mascota- dijo Spike

-y no vengo del espacio!- grito Azrael -y tampoco estoy loco!- grito el

-bueno… eso me dijo Blueblood- dijo Bony -¿alguna vez te han dicho que tienes un traje muy cool?... ¿de dónde lo sacaste?- decía la unicornio examinándolo

-por ahí- dijo Azrael -pero enserio, no estoy loco-

-señores no nos desubiquemos del tema... así que abandonaste a Cloudy en el altar, ¿quién lo diría?... eso explica su odio hacia a ti- dijo Bony

-¿abandonaste a una yegua?- pregunto Azrael

-y en el altar- dijo Shining confirmándolo

-que bajo has caído Shield- dijo Spike desilusionado

-ustedes no entienden- dijo Shield dándoles la espalda -era muy joven no sabía lo que hacía, Cloudy era bonita, genial pero me sofocaba, no me dejaba respirar hasta que cierto día me dijo que teníamos que casarnos… fue un golpe repentino y... bueno que carajos les importa!- gritaba Shield asustando al grupo ya que estaba hablando de mas -¿qué hacen aquí para empezar?-

-Celestia nos mandó a mí, al viajerito, al príncipe y a ti rompecorazones a la finca Galaxy a una misión de reconocimiento- explico Spike

-solo observar… no atacar- dijo Azrael

-¿pues que creen?... estoy de niñero y no puedo llevarla...- dijo Shield

-por mí no hay problema, yo puedo ir con ustedes- dijo Bony -ustedes me hacen reír-

-por supuesto que no... ¿Sabes lo que Cloudy me haría si algo malo te llegara a pasar?- dijo Shield

-no es mi primer rodeo amigo, he hecho muchas locuras cuando tu apenas eras un soldado- dijo Bony

-más bien era la secretaria de una capitana- dijo Shining haciendo reír a los ponys

-muéranse!- grito Shield -no vas a ir y punto final niña-

-voy a ir quieras o no- dijo la niña desafiándolo

-como capitán de la guardia nocturna la respuesta es no, y cuando digo que no... es no!- dijo Shield mientras la niña se ponía una cara de enojo frunciendo el seño

En la finca Galaxy

-este lugar es increíble papa- decía Burning en el patio de la finca cargada en el lomo de su padre

-siempre escojo lo mejor para mi familia que no te se te olvide mi vida... eres bienvenida las veces que tú quieras- dijo Aspros, cerca de la mansión en una mesa estaban Selina y Blazy viendo al kirin con la niña

-a veces me sorprende que tu padre aún sigue teniendo un lado pony- dijo Selina viéndolo -es difícil de creer-

-déjate de cuentos Selina, dijiste que querías verme... aquí estoy- dijo la yegua azul obscuro seriamente -¿qué es lo querías hablar conmigo?-

-vaya escuincla, así que vas al grano, eso me gusta- dijo Selina sonriéndole -mira escuincla la razón por la cual quise que vinieras es porque quiero dejar a un lado nuestras diferencias... sé que tú y yo tuvimos encuentros difíciles-

-¿como cuando trataste de matarme a mí, a Burning, incluso a mi mama?- dijo Blazy enojada

-precisamente- dijo la batpony poniendo su casco derecho en el de ella -ya no soy como era antes, he cambiado... es cierto que tengo mucho rencor hacia esta familia… en especial a ustedes ya que no se lo merecían-

-¿y por qué quisiste matarnos?- pregunto Blazy

-creo que fue porque yo quería... que ustedes fueran mis hijas... yo quería ser la mujer de Galaxy en lugar de Livingheart- la batpony aparto su casco de ella mirando otro lado -yo quería darle esa familia que él deseaba-

-y ese arroz nunca se coció- dijo Blazy sin dejar de ver a su padre conviviendo con su hermana menor

-tú mismo lo dijiste Blazy- dijo Selina -ahora que estoy con tu padre... ya estoy viendo las cosas de otra forma... lo mismo le dije a tu abuela, quiero dejar todo este rencor atrás... estoy arrepentidas por el daño que les hice, y me gustaría que tú y yo formemos un lazo como si fuéramos madre e hija-

-vaya Selina... no sé qué decir- decía Blazy

-sé que esto es nuevo para ti... pero quiero cambiar... en serio me gustaría tener una bonita amistad contigo, y hacer negocios tu y yo y algún día convirtiéndonos en socias- la batpony volvió a tocarle su casco con su pesuña -¿qué dices escuincla?, ¿va a darle a esta estúpida batpony otra oportunidad-

-...- Blazy no decía nada solo se quedaba pensativa por un momento

En el comedor de la finca

-es un gusto finalmente conocerte Kaiber- dijo Goreline en la mesa junto con Deuteros su hijo Charmy y Kaiber -siempre he querido conocerte-

-el placer es mío Goreline- dijo Kaiber sonriéndole a la unicornio azul turquesa -así que eres la nueva novia de mi papa-

-así es y te digo algo tu papa es un pony maravilloso- dijo Goreline dándole un beso en la mejilla

-no frente a los niños- dijo Deuteros avergonzado

-¿así que Darsy ya no está contigo?- pregunto Kaiber a su padre

-sigue aquí pero lo único que hace es estar chin...- dijo el kirin esmeralda

-mama salió a trabajar- dijo Charmy con el criptex tratando de abrirlo

-¿y tú que haces?- pregunto Kaiber a su hermano

-estoy jugando con mi nuevo juguete que me dieron mis nuevas amigas- dijo el pequeño -pero no he podido abrirlo-

-ha estado así desde hace dos días intentando abrir esa cosa... que por cierto ese es un juguete muy extraño para un niño- comento Deuteros

-es un rompecabezas, es perfecto para desarrollar la mente del niño- dijo Goreline -en fin Kaiber háblame más de ti, quiero conocerte a fondo, se ve que eres un chico encantador y necesito inspiración para los proyectos de tu padre con eso de la película-

-bueno... ni se por dónde empezar- dijo Kaiber comenzando a charlar con ella

En las afueras de la finca atrás de unos arbustos

-¿ahí es donde viven los Galaxy?- pregunto Spike viendo a través de unos binoculares -se ve que es acogedor el lugar- en eso Azrael le quita los binoculares para ver

-este lugar sí que está asegurado, hay mercenarios peinando la zona- dijo el alicornio

-sería un suicidio entrar ahí- dijo Shining tomando los binoculares -desde francotiradores hasta torretas automáticas- en eso Shield le quita los binoculares para ver

-incluso tienen piscina… siempre quise tener una piscina- dijo Shield

-concéntrate en la misión Shield- dijo Shining

-es un lugar perfecto como para vacacionar- dijo Bony quitándole los binoculares para ver

-sigo sin poder creer que esta niña este con nosotros- dijo Shield con pesadez

-¿qué esperabas?, Bony estuvo llorando por tu culpa, gritándole a los ponys que eres un acosador, que esta raptada y que la estabas tocando- dijo Spike riéndose al final

-debiste haber visto tu cara sonrojada, no tenía precio- dijo Azrael riéndose -hay que admitirlo la niña me cae bien-

-cállate!- grito Shield

-shhh… bajen la voz- dijo Shining observando con un telescopio ahora -señores miren en esa dirección- los ponys obedecieron y vieron que se encontraba Lord Draco, con su hija Burning

-es Lord Draco- dijo Spike -con Burning-

-y allí esta Blazy- dijo Shield viendo a la yegua hablando con la batpony -con Selina-

-¿quiénes?- pregunto Shining

-las hijas de Galaxy- dijo Spike -¿que estarán haciendo ellas aquí?- preguntaba él bebe dragón preocupado

-no lo sé amigo, no lo sé- dijo Azrael mientras seguían inspeccionando el lugar

En el tren del Imperio de Cristal con dirección al imperio

-¿pudiste hablar con tu amiga?- pregunto Cadence sentado en una silla reclinable moviendo el cunero con su magia donde estaba la bebe quien se encontraba durmiendo

-si... tuvimos una charla... tenías razón se sentía culpable por lo que le ocurrió a tu cuñada- dijo Sunburts -pero creo que ya está mejor, libre de problemas-

-es bueno saber eso- dijo Cadence sacando un botiquín de primeros auxilios con su magia sacando de ahí alcohol y algodón limpiándose en las heridas que tenía en la cara

-princesa… ¿no quiere que también le ayude con el problema que tiene con la capitana?... porque enserio nunca la había visto pelear así- dijo Sunburts preocupado al verla en ese estado

-estoy bien- dijo Cadence -a esa perra la deje peor-

-pues sí... ¿pero no cree que es momento de que usted y la capitana Paint dejen sus diferencias y se conviertan en buenas amigas y...?-

-Sunburts- dijo Cadence mirándolo seriamente

-si princesa-

-cállate…- dijo la alicornio del amor mientras se limpiaba las heridas el cual le ardían un poco

-eso le dejara marcas- dijo el unicornio

En el Castillo de la Amistad después de que se fueron las princesas Twilight se encontraba caminando por los pasillos, a pesar de que ella no veía por alguna razón ella sabía por dónde iba entrando a la biblioteca del castillo sintiendo que alguien estaba ahí

-sé que estás ahí Starlight- dijo Twilight sabiendo quien se trataba, la unicornio rosa se le acerco sin decirle nada, no tenía el valor de verle en la cara, estuvieron así por unos instantes, no decían nada, estaban esperando quien hablaría primero, era como si Twilight le estuviera leyendo la mente o algo por el estilo, se sentía incómodo el lugar de donde estaban, de pronto la alicornio comenzó a sonreírle dulcemente extendiéndole su casco, Starlight al ver esa reacción sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia ella dándole un gran abrazo mientras le salían unas cuantas lagrimas a la pobre

-perdón…- musitaba ella

-no tienes por qué disculparte- dijo Twilight frotándole su espalda -yo también he cometido mis errores-

-por mi culpa casi mueres, no debí confiar en el- dijo Starlight rompiendo el abrazo viéndola de frente

-ehh... he estado peor... esto que me paso, no es nada- dijo Twilight riendo un poco

-pero aun así...- dijo Starlight soltando unas lágrimas pero Twilight se las limpia con sus cascos

-lo que importa es que estas bien, pudiste haber muerto, no sé lo que haría si algo malo te llegara a pasar- dijo Twilight –además tú no tienes la culpa de nada, yo soy la que debería sentirse culpable, debí haberte contado todo sobre Blackgate... no eres la única que fuiste engañada por ese tipo… a mi amigos y a mí también… todos nosotros fuimos engañados-

-soy una horrible alumna- dijo Starlight mientras la alicornio ponía su brazos en su nuca poniendo su cara en su pecho

-eres una unicornio con un gran potencial, no dejes que ese error te obstaculice, aun creo que puedes llegar a ser una gran unicornio, que pueda dominar la magia de la amistad- dijo Twilight dándole un pañuelo con su magia haciendo que se limpiara la unicornio las lágrimas que tenia

-a pesar de lo que ocurrió veo que todavía tienes fe en mí- dijo Starlight -¿por qué?-

-porque eres mi amiga y mi estudiante- dijo Twilight sonriéndole

-tu si sabes perdonar Twilight- dijo Starlight dándole otro abrazo -gracias por creer en mi- rompiendo el abrazo

-ya no quiero verte triste ¿ok?- dijo Twilight caminando al librero tomando unos libros que estaban ahí tirados con su magia poniéndolos en su lugar

-¿cómo lo haces?... no ves, y aun así- decía Starlight

-no lo sé… simplemente a pesar de estar ciega puedo sentir las cosas, en especial tu magia- dijo Twilight viendo un aura azul que rodea a Starlight -y no solo en ti, también en las demás-

-¿quiénes?- pregunto Starlight

-hola Twilight- dijeron las manes llegando a la biblioteca

-hola amigas ponys- dijo Twilight

-cariño ¿qué haces aquí?, deberías estar descansando- dijo Rarity -es muy peligroso que deambules en ese estado-

-estoy bien Rarity- dijo Twilight, ella veía a través de las vendas un aura morada, uno naranja, uno rosa, uno azul celeste y uno amarillo -¿que se les ofrece?-

-venimos a verte para animarte el día- dijo Fluttershy

-yo traje un pastel delicioso- dijo Pinkie mostrando el pastel llevándolo en un carrito -esta para chuparse los cascos- decía ella saboreándolo

-y yo te traje uno libro de Daring Doo para leerte- dijo Rainbow -ya sabes para que no estés aburrida-

-estaremos todo el día cuidándote en lo que necesitas caramelo- dijo Applejack

-gracias amigas… gracias por ser mis luces en este camino oscuro que estoy atravesando- dijo Twilight mientras sus amigas la abrazaban con fuerza incluyendo a Glimmer

-eso es lo más tierno que he visto- dijo Ember toda golpeada viendo ese momento conmovedor

-¿y a ti que te paso?- pregunto Rainbow

-se peleó con Cadence… otra vez- dijo Twilight

-yo estoy bien, debieron haber visto como deje a la perra esa- dijo Ember -en fin, ¿qué tal si comemos ese pastel?, porque yo… tengo un hambre-

-igualito que su hermano- dijo Rarity haciendo reír al grupo

-vayamos al comedor entonces- dijo Twilight caminando tropezándose un poco pero Starlight se apoya en ella para que no se cayera -gracias Starlight-

-eso hacen los amigos- dijo Starlight llevándose a su maestra al comedor seguido de las demás

En el futuro

-llegamos señores- dijo Spike, Ignos se asomó por la ventanilla sorprendiéndose por lo que veía

-woow- decía Ignos sorprendido

-la cuidad de Philidelphia… o lo que queda de ella- dijo Sunset Shimmer viendo la cuidad destruida abandonada y desolada

-¿y donde está la prisión en la que esta Rarity?- pregunto Ignos

-es más adelante- explico Trixie, el helicóptero avanzo un poco llegando a unos muelles, donde estaba custodiado por varios guardias del Emperador, pero sobre todo estaban tres autómatas vigilando

-tendremos que deshacernos de todos ellos para acceder a la prisión- Spike comenzó a abrir las compuertas de la nave donde los ponys se preparaban para saltar desde una gran altura

-muy bien soldados… ya saben que hacer- dijo Spike a los ponys que estaban aquí

-¿estás listo Ignos?- pregunto Sunset Shimmer

-Nod-Ignos está listo para lo que sea- el unicornio como los demás resistentes saltaron del helicóptero cayendo en los oscuros cielos, listos para su misión… el rescate de Rarity


	27. Rescate en Philidelphia

**_*Capitulo 27: Rescate en Philidelphia_**

-Súper ataque!- gritaba Ignos disparando a través de sus metralletas que tenía en la espalda atacando a uno de los tres autómatas que estaban vigilando el muelle protegiéndose de las balas

-intru...-

-de esta no te salvas maldito!- grito Ignos golpeándolo en la cabeza sin terminar lo que iba a decir tumbándolo golpeándolo varias veces en la cara, los guardias y los demás autómatas se preparaban para atacar cuando de pronto los soldados de la resistencia comenzaron a disparar en el aire descendiendo con sus paracaídas

-son los rebeldes!- gritaba un guardia pegaso siendo acabado por un tiro en la cabeza

-la gran y poderosa Trixie te ordena que cierres tu maldito hocico- dijo la maga apuntando con una pistola abriendo tres portales disparando a través de ellos dándole a otros guardias que estaban ahí luchando con los resistentes

-adaptar- decía otro autómata transformándose en rocas atacando a los soldados disparando fragmentos de rocas, pero un dragón lo golpea en la cara seguido de una lluvia de fuego

-hijo de perra, no estorbes!- gritaba el dragón morado dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago seguido de un golpe en la nuca, Sunset disparaba rayos mágicos de su cuerno seguido de unos golpes mientras avanzaba hacia el dragón

-Spike necesito que me des una garra- comento la unicornio de pelaje rojo, en eso Spike le daba un colazo al autómata en la cabeza tumbándolo lanzando fuego hacia donde había caído el cual comenzó a absorberlo a través de su brazo robótico transformándolo en una pistola de energía disparatando a los guardias imperiales cubriéndose en unos tambos -gracias- decía eso mientras Spike levantaba pulgar arriba atacando al autómata de roca con sus garras el cual comenzó a atacarlo dándose golpes unos con los otros

-adaptar- decía el otro autómata transformándose en hielo ahora lanzando fragmentos de hielo a los rebeldes que estaban disparando a los enemigos con sus armas protegiéndose, pero un escudo mágico aparece en medio de la nada protegiendo a sus soldados

-no tocaras a mis compañeros- dijo Starlight lanzando dos esferas mágicas de sus cascos atontando al robot

-eliminar a todos los objetivos- dijo el otro autómata golpeando al unicornio azul lanzándolo en el aire, pero este se recupera en el último momento aterrizando en el suelo, el autómata lo ve transformando sus brazos en lanzas atacándolo con todas sus fuerzas al unicornio, pero Nod-Ignos saca dos kunai de energía de su traje combatiendo con el robot en un combate de armas

-vamos Ignos!- grito Sunset dándole a tres guardias cayendo sin vida, los demás rebeldes acababan sin problema con los guardias del Emperador

-estamos tomando el control, sigan así, les ordena la gran y poderosa Trixie!- dijo la unicornio saltando de portal en portal acabando con sus enemigos a puro balazo de su pistola

-groooaaaaarrrr- Spike lanzo una llamarada verde envolviendo al autómata

-resistencia sin sentido, eliminación inminente- decía el autómata de rocas avanzando, pero el dragón continúo escupiendo su fuego logrando fundir todo su cuerpo en lava impidiendo que siguiera avanzando a el

-no impedirás mi rescate con Rarity!- grito Spike atacando con su puño izquierdo concentrando todo su poder en el atravesando al autómata en el pecho dejando un hueco

-groooaaaarrr- el autómata se desactiva explotando al instante

-así se hace compañero- dijo Sunset disparando con su arma esquivando balas a la vez

-gaaaa- Starlight golpeaba al robot de hielo muchas veces agrietando su cuerpo al lanzarle esferas de energía haciéndolo retroceder quedando a orillas del mar -fuera de mi vista!- gritaba la unicornio invocando cinco esferas mágicas mientras levitaba aventándoselos destruyendo su cuerpo haciéndolo pedazos cayendo sus restos al mar

-no entraran a la prisión- el autómata choca sus armas con las del unicornio haciendo un forcejeo -la unidad denominada Rarity será eliminada-

-no si evito eso- dijo Ignos mientras sus metrallas apuntaban al robot disparándole dañando su cuerpo, acto seguido con las kunais en sus cascos enterraba aquellas cuchillas en el núcleo del robot

-aaaahhhh- aquellos ojos del autómata se apagaron explotando en mil pedazos apartándose Ignos de la explosión

-muy bien… ¿quién sigue?, ¿qué esperan?... no les tengo miedo!- gritaba el unicornio azul

-tranquilo soldado, ya acabamos con todos- explico Trixie mostrándoles a todos los guardias imperiales muertos, en eso Ignos lanza otro kunai de energía pasando a centímetros de la cara de Trixie matando a un soldado que iba a atacarla por la espalda encajándolo en la cabeza

-ahora si son todos- dijo Spike viendo eso

-limpien este lugar y desháganse de los cuerpos- dijo Starlight a los soldados comenzando a deshacerse de los cuerpos revisándolos primero si tenían municiones o algo de valor para después juntarlos en un montón haciendo que el dragón escupa fuego quemándolos a todos

-y una vez hecho eso formen un perímetro, que nadie entre y salga hasta que yo lo diga... y si ven fuerzas enemigas fuera del área lo eliminan... no queremos otras sorpresitas esas del Emperador que tanto nos gustan- ordenaba Sunset con sarcasmo haciendo que los soldados comiencen a vigilar todo el muelle

-tenemos los muelles... ¿que sigue ahora? - pregunto Ignos

-entrar a la prisión- le explico Sunset con un radar levitándolo con su magia

-pero la pregunta es… ¿dónde está? - preguntaba Trixie

-el radar señala que se encuentra aquí, pero... no dice nada- dijo Sunset

\- ¿qué tal si le preguntamos a este idiota? - dijo Starlight trayéndole un guardia con su magia que aún seguía con vida y se encontraba moribundo y lastimado - ¿dónde está la prisión? -

-primero muerto que decírtelo- dijo el guardia burlándose de ellos -el Emperador los matara a todos trayendo la paz al mundo-

-eres un...- decía Spike enojándose, pero Ignos lo detiene

-Starlight suéltalo, déjamelo a mí- el unicornio se le acercó al guardia golpeándolo en la cara tumbándolo al suelo acto seguido le entierra una kunai de energía en el hombro gritando de dolor el pony terrenal

\- ¿dónde está la prisión? - grito Ignos enterrándole más la kunai gritando de dolor todavía el guardia

-estas… demente!- gritaba el soldado mientras Ignos golpeaba con fuerzas su pecho escuchándose unos crujidos

-acabo de romperte tres costillas... así que responde o lo siguiente que te voy a romper será tu maldita cabeza!- grito Ignos pisándole la cabeza lastimándolo

-está bien... está bien, hablare... la prisión de la Eterna Soledad... se encuentra en el fondo del mar- dijo el guardia comenzando a escupir sangre

\- ¿y cómo entraremos? - pregunte Sunset

-váyanse a la mierda… yo no tengo idea!- gritaba el guardia gritando de dolor mientras Ignos presionaba su pesuña con fuerza

-respóndale a la dama… dile ¿cómo entrar a la prisión? - grito Ignos

-usen... el cuerno... tóquenlo y la prisión aparecerá- decía el guardia lloriqueando de dolor -es todo lo que se... por favor libérenme-

-buen soldado- dijo Ignos apartándose de él, Trixie se le acercaba disparándole en la cabeza matándolo -no era necesario matarlo-

-estamos en guerra, aquí la compasión no existe- dijo Trixie

-pero él ya dijo todo lo que tenía que decir no era...-

-Ignos… Trixie tiene razón... estamos en una lucha por la supervivencia- explico Sunset

-supongo… que tienes razón- dijo Ignos no muy convencido

\- ¿será este el cuerno que se refería el guardia? - preguntaba Trixie llevando un cuerno grande ondulado color blanco con su magia

-no parece muy convincente- Spike lo tomo con sus garras comenzando a soplar escuchándose un ruido atronador escuchándose por todo el muelle

-no pasó nada- dijo Starlight de pronto el mar comenzó a agitarse bastante

-haya- dijo Trixie mientras los rebeldes miraban una enorme cúpula metálica a lo lejos, debajo del agua salían también varios puentes que se conectaban en un solo camino llegando a los muelles

\- ¿decías algo Starlight? - dijo Spike

-bueno… voy a entrar- dijo Ignos comenzando a caminar seguido de las rebeldes - ¿qué están haciendo? - pregunto el unicornio

-vamos contigo… dah- dijo Trixie

\- ¿pero por...? -

-Rarity no es la única que está atrapada, debe de haber varios inocentes ahí dentro- dijo Starlight

-ordenes de la princesa- dijo Spike -además también nos pidió que voláramos el lugar- decía portando una mochila que tenía una bomba potente ahí adentro

-como quieran… pero con mucho cuidado ¿quieren? - dijo Ignos caminando con los resistentes

-vigilen el área, que nadie se acerque a la prisión- ordeno Sunset a los soldados que estaban ahí

-si señora- dijeron los soldados viendo cómo se iban aquellos rebeldes a la prisión de la Eterna Soledad

En una finca un joven pony terrenal azul con camisa blanca estaba en el patio de su casa repasando todos los logros que había hecho

-estamos ganando millones- decía Deuteros portando una camisa negra en el patio de su hogar con su hermano mayor

-pronto seremos los amos de todo... ni el pin... Livingheart estará pisando todo lo que hemos hecho- dijo Aspros

-con el Tuercas trabajando en el ejercito de Terragrigia... bueno el general… ya sabes como es bien orgulloso por su puesto- decía el pony esmeralda -nadie nos atrapa y Springold rebueno para los sobornos-

-y todo gracias a mi colega que anda en las sombras- dijo Aspros -que gracias a que el curo a mi hijo ya anda corriendo y jugando por el hogar como todo niño debe hacer-

-y hablando de niños mira quien viene- decía Deuteros viendo como el pequeño Kandor llegaba corriendo

-hola papa, hola tío- dijo Kandor

\- ¿cómo sigue mi futuro heredero? - dijo Aspros haciéndole cosquillas al niño

-en perfecto estado diría yo- dijo una figura encapuchada apareciendo de la nada

-no chin... siempre tienes que hacer eso- dijo Deuteros asustando -si sigues así un día de estos te daré un mendigo tiro en la cabeza-

-como si pudieras- dijo el encapuchado

-bienvenido socio, ¿a qué se debe que entres en mi humilde morada? - pregunto Aspros saludándolo –órale mijito váyase a jugar a otro lado-

-si papa- dijo el pequeño potrillo carmesí retirándose sin dejar de ver aquel encapuchado que no le tenía confianza absoluta

-iré directo al grano Galaxy- dijo el encapuchado mientras los hermanos se iban a una mesita sirviéndose un trago -he hecho muchas cosas por ti, cientos de favores-

\- ¿cómo habíamos quedado o no? - dijo Aspros sirviéndose el mismo trago que el

-pero ya es tiempo de que tú y tu hermano hagan algo por mí- dijo el encapuchado sacando de su túnica un mapa enseñándoselos a los ponys -necito que tú y tu hermano vayan a esta zona-

\- ¿y que es lo que hay allí? - pregunto Deuteros

-es una pequeña área boscosa, a lo lejos de ahí en ese lugar se encuentra un objeto de mucho valor- explico el encapuchado

\- ¿de qué tanto valor estamos hablando? - pregunto Aspros

-de mucho dinero- dijo el encapuchado seriamente dándoles la espalda –consíganme esa reliquia y yo los voy a hacer asquerosamente ricos, no les faltara ni una sola moneda para toda la vida... ¿qué dicen Galaxy? - los hermanos se quedaron pensativos por un momento

En medio de una carretera abandonada donde había plantas y algunos árboles caídos

-según dice nuestro encapuchado, aquella reliquia mística como dice él está en esta zona- dijo Deuteros vestido con un chaleco de cuerno igual que su hermano junto con unos diez de sus mercenarios que los acompañaban en unas tres carretas, los hermanos estaban en la carreta de adelante leyendo unas notas que le dejo -dice que tenemos que tener cuidado con ella que por que es mágica y tiene una maldición que nos puede matar-

-esas pen... son puras niñerías solo para maricones, a mi lo único que me importa es que me den mucha plata- dijo Aspros viendo aquel lugar que parecía sombrío y oscuro mientras más avanzaban -no veo nada carnal ¿y tú? -

-tampoco yo- dijo Deuteros en eso a lo lejos ven una especie de mansión abandonada que parecía que no había sido habitada en muchos años -a cab... esto no estaba en el mapa- los ponys viajaron de la carreta acercándose a la reja que custodiaba la casa, Aspros revisa la reja abriéndola

-ustedes dos quédense aquí y cuiden las carretas, los demás vengan conmigo- dijo Aspros junto con su hermano y ocho de ellos yendo a la entrada de aquella misteriosa casa, Deuteros golpeo la puerta entrando a la casa viendo que por adentro estaba peor que por fuera, había polvo por doquier, ratas e insectos caminando por ahí, era una ruina completa aquella mansión

\- ¿qué asco de lugar es este? - preguntaba Deuteros adentrándose junto con los demás -hay que largarnos de aquí Aspros no me gusta nada-

-espérate carnal, ¿a poco tienes miedo?, a lo mejor la reliquia está ahí- dijo Aspros burlándose de el –sepárense y si ven por ahí un zombi o una niña con el cabello largo y no se le ve la cara le meten un plomazo en la cabeza ¿estamos? -

-si patrón- dijeron los mercenarios comenzando a explorar la mansión, afuera del lugar los dos mercenarios que cuidaban las carretas comenzaron a escuchar algo

\- ¿oíste algo? - dijo un mercenario avanzando por esos arbustos el cual oyeron aquel ruido ambos se preparaban sus armas para atacar, de pronto una ardillita salió de los arbustos dándole un susto a aquel pony

-jajaja... solo es una ardilla, no dé hay de que...- cuando aquel pony volteo a ver a su compañero vio que este ya no tenía cabeza rodando cerca de él comenzando a espantarse viendo como algo misterioso se acercaba a él, sin poder gritar a tiempo para alertar a sus demás compañeros

\- ¿escuchaste algo? - pregunto Deuteros caminando por unos corredores

-yo no escuche nada- dijo Aspros abriendo una puerta llegando a la cocina

\- ¿hola? - dijo otro de los mercenarios de Aspros escuchando algo que estaba en el ático revisando, pero lo único que había eran cajas con maniquíes de ponys - ¿patrones… son ustedes? - de pronto aquel pony comenzó a ver una silueta pasando a espaldas de este asustándose comenzando a correr topándose con aquel misterioso ser sin poder tener la oportunidad de gritar

\- ¿quién está ahí? - dijo otro mercenario caminando por el segundo piso llevándose una sorpresa aterradora –mierda… rápido todos- los demás mercenarios acudieron al lugar llevando la sorpresa de sus vidas ya que era su compañero quien estaba en el armario degollado

-amigo… ¿qué te paso? - decía aquel pony viendo con horror

-avísenle a los patrones y larguémonos de aquí!- gritaba uno de ellos

-yo iré- dijo el pony corriendo, pero al hacerlo cae en un hoyo donde pisaba, los gritos de aquel mercenario se escuchaban mientras era asesinado por alguien misterioso, sus amigos fueron a socorrerle disparando desde sus ballestas en el hoyo, pero desgraciadamente ya no había señales de su aliado

\- ¿lo ven? - pregunto el mercenario

-solo veo polvo- contesto el otro

-yo me largo de aquí- grito un pony corriendo encerrándose en un baño, estaba que el miedo lo invadía, se fue al lavabo abriendo las llaves pero no salía nada de agua, a los pocos segundos salía el agua comenzando a remojarse la cara limpiando el espejo que estaba en frente de el al hacerlo vio a alguien quien estaba atrás de el -aaahhhhhh- la misteriosa figura lo tomo de la cara y lo estampo varias veces en el espejo hasta dejarlo deforme con los vidrios incrustados en su cara

-esa cosa esta adentro con el- dijo el mercenario escuchando lo gritos de su compañero -hay que ayudarlo-

-no voy a morir por rescatarlo, vayamos con los patrones y largue... -no termino lo que iba a decir el mercenario ya que una cadena aparece un corredor muy oscuro agarrándolo del cuello llevándoselo a la zona oscura donde la sangre comenzó a correr del suelo

-vámonos!- grito el pony a los tres que quedaban llegando a las escaleras, pero antes de que llegaran la misteriosa criatura aparece de nuevo agarrando a otro pony del cuello rompiendo la bardas cayendo ambos desde el segundo piso

-pu... madre- grito un pony comenzando a llorar mientras su compañero lo llevaba bajando de las escaleras viendo a su compañero en el suelo sin vida alguna - ¿qué demonios está pasando en esta ca…? - desgraciadamente otro mercenario cayó al suelo muriéndose al instante debido a un hacha que apareció de la nada en su espalda asustando a los dos que quedaban corriendo hacia la salida de aquella casa yéndose a las carretas el cual para su sorpresa estaban siendo quemadas junto con sus compañeros

-hay que buscar otra forma de salir- el pony vio como el compañero que tenía a su lado era partido a la mitad frente sus ojos por aquella extraña criatura corriendo hacia el mientras este gritaba

-mira hermano, mejor larguémonos de aquí… este lugar me da muy mala espina- dijo Deuteros quien estaba con Aspros en la cocina

-tienes razón, aquí no más que pura mierda- dijo Aspros viendo la mesa en la cual había comida echada a perder, el pony abrió una cazuela donde había más alimentos echados a perder saliendo insectos de aquella cazuela

-qué raro-

\- ¿qué es lo raro? - pregunto Aspros viendo a su hermano abriendo la alacena sacando de ahí unos frascos con condimentos oliéndolos

-que estos condimentos aún siguen frescos- dijo Deuteros de pronto se escuchó un ruido en una dirección así que rápidamente los hermanos fueron a ver lo que pasaba llegando al comedor donde uno de sus mercenarios estaba en la sombra caminando - ¿dónde están los otros? -

-...-

-te están hablando cab... ¿dónde chin... están los otros? - pregunto Aspros enojándose, en eso vieron como sangre de aquel pony que estaba cayendo en el piso preocupando los traficantes, de pronto el pony comenzó a acercarse llevándose los hermanos algo terrorífico, aquel mercenario no tenía quijada caminando macabramente colgándole la lengua

-put... madre- dijeron los hermanos viendo como ese pony caía al suelo muriendo al instante mientas aquella criatura aparecía frente a los hermanos

-no puede ser... ¿tu? - dijo Aspros sorprendido de ver a su colega encapuchado - ¿qué haces aquí? -

\- ¿y que chin... le paso a mi gente? - decía Deuteros mientras le apuntaba con su arma

-...- aquel pony encapuchado no decía nada solamente levanto su casco izquierdo lanzando una fuerza mágica aventando a los ponys contra la pared cayendo al instante comenzando a perder el sentido

-es hora de dormir mis conejillos de indias- el encapuchado se les acercaba mientras los hermanos quedaron inconscientes, luego de unas horas Aspros comenzaba a despertar

-... ahh... cara... jo... donde...- Aspros comenzaba a despertar viendo todo borroso al principio, pero después de unos segundos su vista se aclaró, luego de unos minutos viendo que estaba en una parte desconocida y que estaba en una especie de cuarto donde había todo un equipo médico, cuando giro la cabeza una luz blanca le dio en el rostro que lo segaba por unos instantes, Aspros intento moverse pero vio que estaba atado de patas y cascos completamente desnudo, se encontraba en una camilla -ahh... ¿Deuteros?... ¿carnal?... ¿hay alguien? - dijo el pony asustándose

-ha ha ha haaaaa-

\- ¿quién está ahí? - pregunto el pony terrenal intentando salir, mirando al frente, viendo a su hermano en la misma camilla desnudo y atado del mismo modo que el -Deuteros... Deuteros despierta cab...-

-veo que despertaste- dijo el pony encapuchado llegando viéndolo comenzando a enojarse Aspros

-tuuuu!- grito Aspros tratando de liberarse -hijo de tu put... madre si le hiciste algo a mi hermano juro que te mato!- gritaba mientras el encapuchado comenzó a quitarse su gabardina negra que tenia

-tranquilo no lo he hecho nada... aun- dijo un alicornio con la crin larga color gris al igual que su cola, cuerno encorvado y una Cuttie Mark que era un ying junto una espada ensangrentada

\- ¿eres... eres un...? -

-un alicornio, ¿sorprendido verdad? - decía el pony sonriéndole -por cierto… mi nombre es Blackgate- dijo presentándose

-mira hijo de la chin... te voy a dar hasta tres y si no me liberas juro que...-

-ha ha ha ha, si supieras todas las amenazas que me han hecho en lo largo de mi vida, y si me dieran una moneda por cada una ahorita mismo seria multimillonario- dijo Blackgate acomodando unos frascos que estaban ahí

\- ¿eso quieres?, put... dinero… yo tengo mucho dinero, solo deja ir a mi hermano y a mí y te doy toda la plata que quieras- dijo Aspros

-no estás en condición para negociar- dijo Blackgate poniéndose una bata de laboratorio con su magia el cual tenía manchas de sangre –tranquilo… no es mía esa sangre- dijo riéndose preocupando al pony azul

\- ¿qué vas a hacerme? - pregunto Galaxy

-tú y tu hermano fueron calificados para mi nuevo programa de transmutación... ustedes dejarán de ser simples equinos y se unirán a la evolución- Blackgate golpeo el piso haciendo aparecer unos ponys vestidos de blanco llevándose las camillas a otro lugar recorriendo todo un pasillo tenebroso comenzando a bajar en un ascensor llegando otra parte de lo que parecía ser un laboratorio recorriendo unas puertas donde unos gritos se escuchaba ahí dentro

\- ¿por qué tanta movedera? - pregunto Deuteros despertando - ¿por qué tanto pin... grito? -

-Deuteros- dijo Aspros

\- ¿qué pasa?, ¿a dónde nos llevan? - pregunto Deuteros a los ponys de blanco pero no decía ni una palabra

-tranquilo... todo estará bien yo los curare de su dolor- dijo Blackgate sonriéndole pasando por una puerta donde había muchos paneles de computadoras, una plataforma y encima de ella se encontraba unas capsulas metálicas en medio, en total cuatro de ellas

\- ¿qué mierda es eso? - pregunto Deuteros

-el futuro- dijo Blackgate diciéndole a los ponys que los metieran en las capsulas-mi máquina de recombinación neo genética me costó dinero y trabajo por suerte tenia ambas… gracias a este bebe he logrado muchos avances con mi alquimia y finalmente lo he logrado… los dos serán los primeros en probarla creando una nueva especie en la cadena evolutiva, deberían sentirse muy afortunados-

-afortunado vas a hacer tu cuando te mate hijo de tu madre!- grito Deuteros intentando soltarse, pero los ponys de blanco lo sujetaban con fuerza poniéndolo en una capsula cerrándola mientras el pony esmeralda golpeaba la puerta intentando escapar

\- ¿por qué nos haces esto cab...?, después de todo los negocios que hemos hecho juntos!- grito Aspros mientras estaban intentando meterlo en la capsula -no sabes con quien te metes idiota... vas a pagar por haber entrado a mi casa- aventándolo adentro

\- ¿de qué hablas? - pregunto Blackgate cerca de la puerta viendo a través de una ventanilla

-no te hagas el idiota, tu llegaste a mi casa a hacer negocios conmigo imbécil!- grito el pony azul

-bueno... antes de comenzar hay algo que debes saber- decía Blackgate riéndose -yo nunca estuve en tu casa e hice negocios- decía el alicornio -yo apenas te conozco y fue en la mansión-

\- ¿qué dices? - dijo Aspros sorprendido mientras el alicornio se alejaba preguntándose una y otra vez ¿si no fue Blackgate quien entro a su casa?, ¿quién era con el que estuvo trabajando todo este tiempo?

-a veces me pregunto yo... como se vería una especie mitad pony mitad dragón- decía Blackgate mientras uno de sus hombres presionaba unos botones en unos paneles mostrando en una pantalla la imagen de un dragón y un pony cruzándolos

-cuando diga señor- dijo un pony de blanco

-maldito hijo de perra, sácanos de aquí en este instante!- gritaba Deuteros

-no se preocupen, esto no les va... a doler... mucho... que digamos... que comience la transmutación- ordeno el alicornio presionando un botón rojo el cual la maquina comenzó a brillar en un tono rojizo por dentro

-aaaaahhhhhh- el cuerpo del pony estaba siendo lastimado sufriendo un dolor terrible en su cuerpo cayendo al suelo

-Deuteroooaaaaahhh- Aspros también sentía ese dolor infernal en su cuerpo comenzando a sentir cambios en su cuerpo

-o tal vez si... debes en cuando siempre... me equivoco ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaa... haaa ha ha ha ha ha ha-

-aaarrrrrgghhh!- gritaba Aspros mientras le comenzaba a salir una cola puntiaguda, garras y unos cuernos iluminándose de blanco repentinamente

De vuelta a la realidad

-papa despierta!- gritaba Blazy a su padre quien se encontraba en un trance en alguna parte de su finca

\- ¿Blazy? - dijo Aspros reaccionando

-claro que soy yo, te estoy hable y hable y has estado viendo tu reflejo en esa fuente durante un buen rato... no me pelabas para nada- dijo la yegua azul, Aspros vio su reflejo una vez más observándose, viéndose como era antes de su transformación

-tuve... una epifanía- dijo Aspros golpeando su reflejo con sus garras volviendo verse como es hoy

\- ¿una epifanía?... ¿estás bien? - pregunto Blazy preocupada mientras su padre comenzaba a abrazarla con fuerza

-tranquila mi amor- decía plantándole un beso en la base de su frente -no es nada grave, solo recordaba cosas horribles-

En la prisión de la Eterna Soledad un lugar donde había tuberías, corredores y lugares abiertos donde varios guardias estaban armados vigilaban la zona

-la ejecución de aquella unicornio ya pronto iniciara, ¿vas a estar ahí para verla? - dijo un guardia imperial armado caminando por los corredores

-no lo me lo perdería por nada en el mundo- decía su compañero cuando de pronto las luces se apagaron misteriosamente oscureciendo el lugar - ¿qué carajos pasa? -

-debe de haber un corto circuito... solicito personal para un fallo con la luz- dijo el guardia comunicándose con su casco en ese momento una figura ataca al guardia mientras se comunicaba cayendo del puente de donde estaban -oye... en el nombre del Emperador- decía sorprendido de ver a su colega en el suelo sin vida alguna –código rojo tenemos unos...- no termino lo que iba a decir ya que una unicornio amarilla lo agarra por el cuello comenzando a asfixiarlo

-no digas ni una palabra- dijo Sunset durmiéndolo para siempre mientras veía a Ignos quien veía todo colgado desde unas tuberías viendo como más guardias llegaban, nueve en total, dos de ellos era del doble de tamaño más grandes y musculosos

\- ¿qué carajos está pasando? - pregunto un guardia a ver a sus dos colegas sin vida alguna

-sepárense, al primero que vean que no sea uno de nosotros lo matan- dijo otro guardia recargando su arma dispersándose por toda la zona, uno de los guardias caminaba llegando a unos paneles comenzando a mover los cables para iluminar el lugar mientras una unicornio azul se le acercaba estampándolo en los cables comenzando a electrocutarse alertando a los guardias

-anotación para la gran y poderosa Trixie- decía la maga atravesando un portal sin ser vista

-hijos de su madre nos están matando de uno por uno!- grito el guardia asustándose mientras otro intentaba comunicarse alertando a los demás

-no tenemos señal- dijo el guardia

-bien hecho Starlight- dijo Sunset felicitándola escondidas ya que fue ella la que desactivo las comunicaciones… - ¿y Spike? -

-Spike se está encargando de la seguridad del lugar- dijo Starlight, mientras que en otra parte Spike estaba tronándose las garras después de haber acabado con la seguridad del cuarto

-muy bien, veamos… ¿ahora dónde están los prisioneros? - decía el dragón revisando todas las cámaras de vigilancia mientras colocaba la bomba en los paneles

-muéstrate cobarde!- grito un guardia volteándose llevándose el susto de su vida

-aquí estoy- dijo Ignos agarrándolo del cuello dándole un codazo en la cara acabando con el, dos de los guardias lo vieron comenzando a dispararle, pero un portal aparece atrás del unicornio azul desapareciendo al instante

\- ¿viste eso maldita sea? - gritaba el soldado a su compañero

-tiempo de las bombas- dijo Starlight con un rifle de asalto el cual apuntaba las armas de dos guardias que caminaban disparándole unas pequeñas bombas, en ese momento Sunset aparece en frente de ellos mágicamente

-hola- dijo la unicornio los guardias intentaron disparar, pero al hacerlo les dispararon enfrente de sus narices

-no te muevas- dijo el guardia apuntando a Sunset, pero la unicornio da una patada trasera disparando su arma lanzándolo a la pared quedando pegado

-los disparos vienen de arriba- dijo un guardia a su compañero corriendo juntos, pero Ignos se les aparece del frente tumbándolo al piso golpeándolo varias veces en la cara

-tú te mueres!- gritaba el guardia disparando, pero un portal aparece delante de él disparando a sus espaldas matándolo

-completamente muerto- dijo Trixie

-y este imbécil también- Ignos dejándolo de golpear, los dos últimos eran los ponys grandes y fuertes quienes tenían una mochila con municiones conectadas a unas metralletas pesadas disparándoles a Trixie y a Ignos, pero rápidamente este desaparece con ella

-hoy morirán unas cucarachas- dijo el guardia comenzando a disparar al igual que el otro por todo el lugar

-no podremos con ellos dos- decía Trixie oculta en unas Tuberías

-ataquemos los cuatro- dijo Ignos corriendo con Trixie atacándolo de sorpresa por la espalda presionando con fuerza la espalda sosteniéndose agarrándole los brazos mientras Trixie comenzó a golpearlo varias veces en el estómago, acto seguido Ignos le da un rodillazo en la nuca poniéndose arriba de el terminando con un golpe en la cabeza con sus dos puños

-mueran- dijo el otro guardia viendo todo, pero una unicornio rosa aparece atrás disparando magia de su cuerno en la mochila desactivando su armamento mientras Sunset disparaba de su arma varias veces despojándolo de todas sus defensas dejándolo vulnerable, acto seguido Starlight lanza una ráfaga mágica lastimando al pony quien voló hacia Sunset la cual rápidamente disparándole en la cabeza al guardia volándosela completamente

\- ¿qué te parecieron nuestros ataques depredador Ignos? - pregunto Starlight con sarcasmo

-nada mal, hay que movernos más guardias podrían venir- dijo Nod-Ignos corriendo seguido de los demás llegando a otra sección de la prisión - ¿porque hay tantas tuberías?, ¿no entiendo? - decía viendo los tubos

-no se muevan!- gritaron tres guardias saliendo de una compuerta apunto de disparar, pero Nod-Ignos se les adelanto disparando de sus torretas en su espalda matándolos

\- ¿me pregunto dónde estarán las celdas de los prisioneros? - pregunto Sunset

-"se encuentran por este corredor bajando por el ascensor"- dijo Spike en los alta voces, los ponys le hicieron caso tomando el ascensor comenzando a bajar

\- ¿cómo sabes eso? - pregunto Trixie

-"los veo desde las cámaras de seguridad"- dijo Spike viendo que llegaban a su destino -"con cuidado tendrán compañía"- las compuertas se abrieron llegando a un área circular donde había compuertas alrededor y en medio había un tubo blanco que conectaba en la parte de abajo que lo llevaba aun lugar oscuro, viendo a un montón de guardias esperándolos

-ya decía yo que iba a ver guardias armados hasta los dientes- dijo Ignos

\- ¿y ahora que hacemos? - pregunto Sunset, en eso Trixie abre un portal atrás de ellos

-crucen y maten!- grito la maga entrando al portal junto con los demás mientras los guardias comenzaron a disparar pero en ese instante un portal aparece arriba de ellos recibiendo todos los impactos mágicos hiriendo a los guardias, acto seguido otro portal aparece saliendo de ahí Nod Ignos quien disparaba de sus torretas junto con Starlight quien lanzo ráfagas mágicas, Sunset disparaba de su rifle de mano y Trixie varios hechizos mágicos acabando con la mayoría de los guardias, los demás guardias que estaban ahí comenzaron a dispararles pero Ignos lanza kunais mágicas enterrándolas en el pecho, golpeando a un guardia después en las costillas usando su brazo armado disparándoles a los guardias que se acercaban a ellos terminando con romperle el brazo al guardia que tenia

\- ¿qué está pasando? - preguntaban los ponys que estaba atrás de unas puertas metálicas

-se oyen disparos-

-que alguien nos ayude por favor!- gritaba otro pony prisionero

-resistan queridos ponys, la ayuda está en camino- decía Spike llegando desde el cielo escupiendo fuego a los guardias que estaban ahí quemándolos, de pronto un autómata aparece intentando golpear a Spike en el aire, pero este lo esquiva golpeándolo, perforándole el núcleo

-grooaarrr- otro autómata aparece atacándolo de sorpresa intentando atacarlo con sus lanzas, pero Nod-Ignos ve eso y dispara dañando su cuerpo cayendo al suelo la maquina

-Aura Sphere!- gritaba el unicornio lanzando su bola de energía azul celeste haciendo explotar al autómata

-gracias por el apoyo amigo- dijo Spike lanzando los restos del robot a los guardias que seguían luchando con las yeguas desasiéndose de todos ellos

-bien hecho equipo- dijo Ignos

-Spike activa la cuenta regresiva de la bomba- dijo la unicornio rosa

-como ordenes- dijo Spike presionando un botón de un control que tenía, la bomba que coloco en el cuarto de seguridad comenzó a activarse poniendo una cuenta regresiva de veinte minutos -bomba activada-

-y ahora la fase dos- dijo Sunset comenzando a disparar en los seguros de las puertas al igual que Trixie el cual aparecía en una compuerta disparando el seguro y desaparecía al instante, Starlight levitaba disparando con su cuerno por toda la zona de arriba, en eso las compuertas se abren y comienzan a salir ponys vestidos de blanco, que fueron capturados comenzando a sonreír

\- ¿somos libres? - preguntaba una yegua quien cargaba a su bebe

-son libres- decía Trixie ayudándola, los ponys comenzaron a gritar de emoción

-rápido no tenemos tiempo, los que no pueden caminar ayúdenlos, deprisa antes de que más guardias vengan- dijo Starlight reuniéndose con los prisioneros, en eso la maga concentro su magia abriendo tres portales mágicos que los llevaban a los muelles

-crucen el portal ahora- dijo Trixie resistiendo, los ponys comenzaron atravesarlo de uno por uno -la gran y poderosa Trixie no aguantara mucho tiempo-

-con cuidado, no se separen… uno a la vez, todos nos iremos- dijo Sunset guiándolos

-Rarity... Rarity!, ¿dónde estás? - gritaba Spike buscando a su amiga -disculpen ¿han visto a Rarity? - les preguntaba a unos prisioneros, pero no sabían nada -Rarity... ¿han visto a mi amiga?... es una unicornio blanca con crin morada-

\- ¿Spike que ocurre? - pregunto Ignos acercándosele

-no encuentro a Rarity- dijo Spike - ¿han visto a Rarity? - les preguntaba a otros prisioneros, pero no había señales preocupándose por ella

-Spike- decía una yegua que conocía Spike

-Coco Pomell- dijo Spike dándole un abrazo -es bueno saber que estas con vida... dime... ¿has visto a Rarity? -

-la he visto pero…- decía la pony terrenal preocupada -se la han llevado- dijo ella apuntando al ascensor del centro –están a punto de ejecutarla-

-mierda- dijo Spike enojándose

-tranquilo Spike, yo iré por ella, lleva a estos prisioneros a salvo- dijo Nod-Ignos yendo al ascensor

-ya no hay tiempo, puse explosivos en este lugar en quince minutos este lugar volara en mil pedazos y no puedo hacer nada para evitar eso-

-quince minutos son suficientes para Nod-Ignos- dijo el unicornio yendo al ascensor

-Ignos... Ignos!- gritaba la unicornio amarilla pero el unicornio no la escucho comenzando a bajar por el ascensor - ¿a dónde carajos va Ignos?, tenemos que irnos ya- grito Sunset

-fue por Rarity- dijo Spike

\- ¿quee?... ¿no está aquí?... pero no tenemos tiempo, la bomba va a explotar!- grito la unicornio amarillo fuertemente

-él va a estar bien, tengo fe en el- dijo Spike cargando a Coco Pomell -saquemos a estos ponys ahora-

En la parte profunda de la prisión en unos corredores oscuros

-Rarity!- grito Ignos buscando a su amiga golpeando a todo guardia que se le cruzaba en su camino -Rarity ¿dónde estás? - gritaba el unicornio topándose con un guardia desarmándolo estampándolo en la pared - ¿dónde está mi amiga? -

-muérete!- grito el guardia

-si no me dices terminaras nadando con los peces en este instante... te lo volveré a repetir… ¿dónde está Rarity? - gritaba el unicornio golpeándolo en el estomago

-... ella esta tras esa compuerta... no lograras nada... ella morirá muy pronto, su ejecutador ya está ahí y se prepara para darle su fin... el tiempo se acabó para ti-

-lo mismo digo yo de ti- Ignos golpea al guardia en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente tomando su arma que era una especie de lanzamisiles color amarillo con negro con un lente color verde y algunas municiones de el cinturón que tenía el guardia -esto podía serme útil- decía el yéndose a la compuerta abriéndose automáticamente viendo que el lugar estaba oscuro -Rarity- decía el unicornio caminando -Rariaaaahhhhhhh- sin fijarse bien el unicornio cae en un hoyo perdiéndose en la oscuridad del lugar

Ya en los muelles, los rebeldes atendían a los todos los heridos que habían escapado finalmente gracias a la magia de Trixie

-bien hecho amiga- dijo Starlight dándole un bote con agua

-los ponys están a salvo gracias a mí, a la gran y poderosa Trixie que no se te olvide- dijo la maga dándole tragos al agua mientras Sunset se quedaba viendo la prisión a lo lejos

-vamos Ignos- dijo Sunset con un cronometro levitándolo con su magia viendo que quedaban trece minutos

Dentro de la prisión de la Eterna Soledad

-aaahhhhhh- Ignos seguía cayendo hasta llegar al fondo el cual al último momento usa su magia para levitar por unos centímetros antes de estamparse en el suelo -¿por qué no se me ocurrió hacer eso en primer lugar?- el unicornio comenzó a ver el lugar y vio que estaba en una plataforma morada con mucha agua alrededor del lugar con rejas metálicas en las paredes -¿dónde cara...?, Rarity!- grito Ignos al ver a su amiga en el suelo inconsciente así que corrió para levantar -Rarity nenita... di algo- decía entre sus brazos

-...- de pronto la unicornio comenzó a abrir los ojos cuidadosamente viendo algo borroso al principio aclarándose su visión después - ¿Ig... nos...? Ignos- Rarity lo abrazo con fuerza de felicidad -viniste a rescatarme-

-claro- dijo el unicornio sonriéndole -salgamos de aquí antes de este lugar haga boom-

-me parece correcto- dijo Rarity levantándose -solo déjame decirte una cosa-

\- ¿qué cosa? - preguntaba el

-YO NO SOY DRAMATICA!- gritaba ella escuchándose eco por todo el lugar

\- ¿a qué hora dije eso? - pregunto Ignos

-lo dijiste en el capítulo anterior- gritaba la unicornio

-con tanto exilio se te pego lo Pinkie Pie- dijo Ignos, de repente en las profundidades del agua una criatura comenzaba a observarlos -por cierto, pensé que te iban a ejecutar… ¿porque estás aquí? -

-es la sala de ejecución- dijo Rarity -tenemos que darnos prisa mi ejecutador llegara pronto-

\- ¿por qué los guardias te pondrían aquí?, en fin, regresemos con los demás... están muy preocupados por ti en especial Spike- dijo Ignos

\- ¿Spikewikey también está aquí?, que lindo es- dijo Rarity suspirando - ¿y donde esta? -

-el está...-

-cuidado!- grito Rarity tumbándolo al suelo ya que vio una criatura acercándose a ellos saltando del agua, era una piraña gigante con armadura cibernética, crestas gigantes con cuerno en la parte frontal de su cabeza con enormes dientes que caía al agua otra vez

-mierda… ¿qué carajos era eso? - pregunto Ignos observándolo

-el ejecutador de la prisión... Ciberpiranha- explico Rarity

\- ¿porque siempre los malos tienen que ser grandes y colmilludos? - dijo Ignos –Súper Ataque!- decía disparando sus torretas a la piraña, pero las balas rebotaban en el volviendo a saltar apartándose los ponys de las fauces de la bestia quien volvió entrar al mar -mis disparos no les hicieron daño alguno-

-es porque tiene una armadura resistente... necesitamos un arma más potente- explico Rarity

-sabía que esta cosa serviría para algo- dijo Ignos entregándole el lanza cohetes con las municiones a la unicornio - ¿qué tan buena puntería tienes? - la unicornio blanca sonrió tomando el arma con su magia poniéndose el cinturón con municiones enroscándola en su pecho, en ese momento la Ciberpiranha aparece lanzando pirañas robóticas de su boca

-encárgate de los peces Ignos- así que rápidamente Nod-Ignos dispara de sus torretas destruyéndolas todas mientras Rarity tenía el blanco fijo disparándole impactando en el cuerpo del pez aturdiéndolo

-buen tiro- dijo Ignos en ese momento un ojo demoniaco gigante color rojo con pupilas verdes y negro saliendo de su boca - ¿me pregunto si...?, Súper Ataque- gritaba el unicornio azul disparando de sus torretas en la espalda dándole justo en el ojo dañándolo haciendo que la piraña se lo tragara de nuevo sumergiéndose en el mar -encontramos su punto débil, sigue así Rarity-

-necesito recargar… distráelo- dijo Rarity recargando el lanzamisiles

De vuelta al pasado

\- ¿seguro te encuentras bien apa? - preguntaba Blazy quienes estaban en un sembradío de flores en la parte trasera de su casa

-ya te dije que estoy bien carajo, soy un Galaxy y los Galaxy estamos bien- decía el kirin azul con ella mirando las flores

-que hermosas flores- decía Blazy viéndolas las flores, tenían diferentes colores todos estaban hermosos

-tu abuela las planto… es otro de sus pasatiempos maricones- dijo Aspros sonriéndole a su hija

-si lo probaras una vez en la vida… pero no… mi padre tiene que ser el macho alpha... no te hará daño hacer algo de jardinería- dijo Blazy

-no mija, yo no estoy para esas cosas- decía Aspros riéndose -mi Blazy... no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe tanto a ti como a tu hermana-

-... también te eche de menos papa- decía la yegua color azul

-eres toda una señorita, ya dejaste de ser mi bebe- dijo Aspros

-siempre lo seré apa... lo único que hice fue escoger mi propio camino- dijo Blazy

-tu madre te metió tantas ideas en la cabeza para que te alejaras de mi- dijo Aspros quejándose de eso

-no son ideas de mi madre… pero tiene razón, no estamos hechas para esta vida pa... entiéndelo… no soy como Kandor yo no sé nada de este negocio-

-aprendiendo todo se puede mija- dijo Aspros tomando una flor del jardín poniéndosela en la oreja de izquierda de su hija -nada más es cuestión de que liberes tu verdadero poder y le des una oportunidad a esto ya que tienes la edad suficiente para andar en el negocio... tu cumpleaños llegara pronto ¿no?... ¿qué tal si te doy eso de regalo?… parte de mi negocio para mi hermosa hija que ya es toda una dama... es más, ¿quieres una fiesta aquí?, te puedo hacer una, le digo a mi hermano que traiga la sidra, tu abuela pone la comida, Kandor trae los regalos y yo tengo una yegua cantante que te podía cantar para ambientar la pachanga...-

-mira... papa siento bajarme de tus riendas- dijo Blazy -pero mi mama ya preparo todo para mi fiesta-

\- ¿a poco? -

-rento un local en Ponyville para la fiesta- dijo Blazy

\- ¿y sin mi opinión?, típico de Livingheart- dijo Aspros molesto por eso - ¿y supongo que no estoy invitado? -

-pues a ti no te interesa ese tipo de cosas- dijo Blazy cruzada de brazos -donde no hay mujeres y alcohol ya que eso es lo único que piensas-

-no puedo evitarlo las mujeres son mi mayor debilidad- dijo Aspros sonriéndole mientras su hija movía la cabeza de decepción, a lo lejos de la finca en unos arbustos se encontraban Spike, Shield, Shining, Azrael y Bony observándolos con unos binoculares

-Blazy- dijo Shield preocupado

De vuelta al futuro

-quedan cinco minutos- dijo Sunset preocupada al igual que sus compañeros mirando el cronometro

-deprisa Ignos- dijo Spike

En la prisión donde se encontraba Ignos y la drama... es decir Rarity

-fuego!- grito Ignos haciendo que la unicornio disparara impactando con la Ciberpiranha exponiendo su ojo el cual el unicornio disparo dañándolo sumergiéndose en el agua

-te convertiré en sushi!- gritaba Rarity recargando mientras el monstro apareció de sorpresa intentando comérselos, pero los unicornios se hacen a un lado evitando sus fauces, Rarity apunta disparando impactando en la cara volviendo a exponer su ojo

-toma esto!- gritaba el unicornio tomando dos kunais de energías atacando varias veces al ojo seguido de un ataque de las torretas de su espalda mientras la piraña se ocultaba de nuevo en el agua, varias pirañas salieron del agua hacia los unicornios, pero ellos golpeaban y disparaban a aquellas maquinas -aaahhh uno está en mi cabello!, quítamelo… quítamelo!- gritaba Ignos con una piraña en su crin así que Rarity golpea al pez tirándolo al suelo el cual ella lo mato pisándolo

-no te metas con la crin de mi amigo!- gritaba la unicornio pateando al pez muerto al agua

-se ve que la pasaste mal en este lugar- dijo Ignos acomodándose la crin ya que el pez lo despeino

-no tienes idea... ¿es todo lo que tienes maldita? - gritaba la unicornio de pronto la Ciberpiranha comenzó a golpear la plataforma en la que estaban los ponys

\- ¿y tenías que preguntarle? - dijo Ignos sintiendo los temblores al igual que su amiga, en ese momento la plataforma se hunde llevando a los ponys al agua

\- ¿porque a mí? - dijo Rarity nadando mientras lloraba -no tienes idea por lo que tuve que pasar en este lugar-

-si ya me lo imagino… pero muévete!- grito Ignos en esa última parte mientras el enorme pez pasaba delante de ellos esquivando sus dientes, en eso Rarity dispara golpeando al pez aturdiéndolo mientras Ignos nadaba rápidamente disparando sus torretas dañando el ojo del pez el cual volvió a sumergirse

-la comida era horrible, mi celda era horrible y mi compañera Coco Pomell no dejaba de llorar diciendo que nunca escaparía que iba a morir aquí, los guardias nos torturaban- dijo la unicornio con su drama en eso más pirañas salían con dirección a los ponys así que Ignos disparo sus armas acabando con ellas

-ya me imagino, golpes por parte de la guardia, baños de agua bien helada, ser golpeada por parte de los reos, siendo comidos por una piraña etc… etc… etc.- dijo Ignos llevándose a Rarity a otra parte del agua esquivando los ataques de la Ciberpiranha

-hubiera preferido ese tipo de maltrato- dijo Rarity intentando dispararle, pero para su sorpresa ya no tenía municiones -se acabaron las municiones- dijo la unicornio maldiciendo aventando el arma a otro lado de pronto el cuerno del monstro comenzó a acumular energía comenzando a abrir la boca expulsando una ráfaga de energía

-sumérgete!- grito Ignos sumergiéndose junto con la pony esquivando el ataque saliendo otra vez del agua - ¿qué te hicieron? -

-me hicieron ver todas las películas de Fantastic Ponys- dijo Rarity sorprendiendo al unicornio

\- ¿hay más? - preguntaba el

-sip... y haran otras seis películas mas en el futuro... y una peor que la anterior, con trajes de superhéroes horrendos- dijo Rarity

-aaahhhh- gritaba Ignos aterrado por lo que escuchaba -maldigo a la cadena quien tiene los derechos de estos superhéroes, ojalá se pudran en el infierno-

-ya lo están pagando querido, se fueron a la ruina- dijo Rarity

-me alegro escuchar eso- dijo Ignos -yo no resistí el remake, mi hermana y yo estuvimos enfermos toda una semana después de verla, teníamos vómito y diarrea... comprendo tu dolor amiga… comprendo tu dolor- en eso en lo profundo del agua varias compuertas se abrieron saliendo de ahí unas bolas con picos encadenadas junto con más agua el cual comenzó a inundar la sala completamente haciendo que los unicornios contuvieran el aire

-"¿que son estas cosas?"- preguntaba Rarity por medio de señas ya que no podía hablar

-"sin mis cálculos no me fallan deben ser minas acuáticas"- le explico Ignos haciéndole señas también, en eso la piraña comenzó a aspirar llevándoselos a su boca

-nos va a tragar- decía Rarity metiendo el aire que tenía en su boca, así que en un momento improvisado pasan sobre una bola con picos donde Ignos corto la cadena yéndose con el pez el cual se lo trago explotándole por dentro aturdiéndolo un poco exponiendo su ojo, Ignos sin pensarlo dos veces dispara lastimando el punto débil de la bestia nadando a otra parte del cuarto, más adelante el unicornio concentra su cuerno formando una burbuja de aire el cual los ponys aspiraron de él conteniendo un poco más la respiración

-"si eran minas... corta las cadenas yo lo distraigo"- dijo Ignos haciéndole señas dándole una kunai a la unicornio blanca el cual obedeció nadando a otra mina mientras Ignos se movía como pez en el agua esquivando las mordidas del pez haciéndole señas burlonas, de pronto la piraña volvía a aspirar, así que rápidamente Rarity al ver eso corta una mina lanzándola con su magia logrando que el pez se lo tragara explotándole sacando su ojo de la boca el cual Ignos disparo de sus torretas lastimando haciendo enojar a la Ciberpiranha concentrando poder en su cuerno disparando un rayo de energía el cual lo ponys tuvieron que esquivar, Ignos se acerca a Rarity formando otra burbuja de aire aspirando de él conteniendo la respiración otra vez

-...- Ignos hacia señas a la bestia el cual comenzó a perseguirlo volviendo a aspirar así que Rarity vio eso cortando la cadena lanzándole la mina, pero antes de que llegara a su boca la piraña lo golpea con su cola regresándosela a Rarity pero Ignos se transporta delante de ella formando un escudo mágico explotando junto con todas las minas en las que estaban, formándose un agujero en la pared de donde se llevaba el agua, Rarity despertaba viendo a Ignos que estaba inconsciente perdiendo aire así que se acerca a él besándolo, dándole de su aire despertando al unicornio, la piraña iba acercándose así que tomo a su amigo y se fueron por el agujero antes de que el monstro los agarrara estrellándose en la pared metálica ya que el agujero era muy chico para el así que intentaba atravesarla, los unicornio iban a quien sabe dónde, estaban en una tubería viajando a una velocidad impresionante saliendo finalmente de ahí llegando a mar abierto donde siguieron nadando un poco para alejarse de ahí, la bomba que coloco Spike había llegado a cero explotando por todo el lugar causando múltiples explosiones llevándose a la piraña quien seguía ahí adentro, los rebeldes habían visto la explosión que surgía en la prisión preocupándose por sus amigos

-Ignos... Rarity!- gritaba Sunset pensando que no pudieron escapar, en el mar en una parte de la nada aparecen unos ponys aspirando el aire fresco flotando a la deriva en el mar

-Rarity... me salvaste la vida- dijo Ignos respirando agitadamente agradecido

-para eso están los amigos- dijo Rarity sonriéndole -al final termine yo salvándote- decía mientras nadaban a unos restos de la prisión que estaban flotando usándolo como bote, en eso un dragón estaba volando por esos alrededores el cual Rarity lo reconoció al instante

-Spikewikey!- grito Rarity haciéndole señas lanzando una luz de su cuerno

-los encontré, están vivos- dijo Spike comunicándose con los miembros de la resistencia acercándose a ellos -chicos-

-Spikewikey!- dijo Rarity abrazándolo con fuerzas

-es bueno verte otra vez Rarity- dijo Spike Abrazándola con fuerzas

-si... yo también estoy bien Spike- dijo Ignos caminando a ellos, pero de pronto la Ciberpiranha emergía para sorpresa de ambos ponys agarrando la pata izquierda trasera de Ignos mientras Spike tomaba a Rarity con sus garras volando así que la bestia comenzó a llevárselo al fondo del mar

-Ignoooooooos!- gritaba la unicornio blanca y Spike al unísono, en lo profundo del agua Ignos sentía un dolor al sentir los dientes de la piraña comenzando a perder sangre así que el unicornio invoca su Cruz de Combate enterrando la estaca del arma en la cabeza del pez varias veces lastimando al pez quien no se dejaba soltarlo, así que en un último intento entierra su arma en plena frente liberándolo al fin comenzando a nadar a la superficie pero el pez no se rendía y nadaba hasta llegar a él, rápidamente Ignos esquiva su embestida concentrando poder en su cruz soltándole varios latigazos en el cuerpo de la piraña aturdiéndolo exponiendo su ojo

-...- Ignos concentro magia en su arma liberando un ráfaga mágica el cual impacto en el punto débil de la criatura destruyendo finalmente su ojo, la piraña en ese momento comenzaba a brillar agrietando su cuerpo así que rápidamente al ver eso el unicornio nadaba a la superficie mientras que la Ciberpiranha explotaba volando en mil pedazos empujando al unicornio a la superficie lanzándolo por los aires –aaaaaahhhhhhhh… soy muy joven y galán para morir!- gritaba el unicornio cayendo, pero fue atrapado por un dragón y una unicornio quien estaba en su lomo

-te tenemos- dijo Spike

-agradezco a Celestia por salvarme- dijo Ignos abrazándolos -ahora si me disculpa… voy a desmayarme- dijo Ignos antes de perder el conocimiento

-Ignos... Ignos... despierta- decía Rarity dándole palmaditas en sus mejillas -cariño despierta- decía dirigiéndose a los muelles

Mientras tanto en la finca Galaxy

-Aspros, ¿dónde están mis hijas? - gritaba Livingheart llegando escuchando sus gritos por toda la finca

-bueno ¿qué tanto escándalo es este?, ¿que estás haciendo aquí Livingheart? - pregunto Aspros llegando con su mama y su hijo

\- ¿y cómo nos encontraste ama? - pregunto Kandor

-aún sigo teniendo mis contactos- dijo Cristal en eso sus hijas llegaban con Selina

-mama- decían las yeguas abrazándola

-mis hijas… que bueno que están bien- dijo Cristal

\- ¿por qué no habríamos de estarlo si estábamos con mi papa, la abuela y mi hermano? - dijo Burning

-y con esa mujer- dijo Livingheart mirando con odio a Selina

-yo también te extrañe Livingheart- dijo Selina como si nada

-ya vieron a su padre, nos vamos de aquí- dijo Cristal

\- ¿adónde con tanta prisa?... tengo derecho a que estén conmigo, soy su padre carajo- dijo Aspros

-mi papa tiene razón ama, aquí estarán seguras con nosotros- dijo Kandor

-ya basta Aspros, deja que se las lleven… necesitan a su madre- dijo Sunflower

-hola tía que bueno que llegaste- dijo Kaiber reuniéndose con su tía - ¿ya podemos irnos? -

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿qué ocurre? - pregunto Cristal

-Kaiber solo ignora a Darsy- dijo el kirin verde llegando con nueva mujer

-escucha a tu padre Kaiber- dijo Goreline mientras toda la familia estaba viendo a la yegua morado oscuro llegando

\- ¿quee?... solo decía la verdad- dijo Darsy mirando a la familia -si no crees pregúntale a Livingheart que su mama fue una pu... y se metió con mi marido- burlándose malvadamente del pony verde

-cierra tu maldita boca!- gritaba Cristal para abofetearla, pero la yegua lo amenazaba con una navaja

-cuidadito Cristal que soy capaz de enterrarte este cuchillo en ese pútrido corazón de madre- dijo la yegua morado oscuro amenazándola

-tú le tocas un pelo a mi mujer y ya sabes cómo te ira pin... cul...- dijo Aspros apuntando sus garras el cual tenían una pequeña flama en ella

\- ¿ahora entiendes porque me lleve a Kaiber Deuteros?, por esta rata que tienes como mujer!- gritaba Cristal tomando a sus hijas y sobrino -vengan hijos, nos vamos a casa-

-tú no te iras con mi hijo-

-Deuteros ya cállate!- gritaba su madre –dejen que se vayan... Kandor acompáñalos a la estación- mientras que el kirin marrón veía a su padre

-ya oíste a tu abuela- dijo Aspros

-como digas apa- dijo Kandor acompañándolas saliendo de la finca

-digan gracias Darsy por deshacerme de esta gentuza- dijo la yegua retirándose como si nada -de nada chicos- los demás ponys se retiraron dejando solos a los hermanos

\- ¿vas dejarlos ir así nada más? - pregunto el kirin esmeralda

-no hagas pancho carnal, nuestros hijos regresaran... Livingheart piensa que están a salvo con ella pues se equivoca, se me está ocurriendo un plan para tenerlos de vuelta… contáctame con el topo- dijo Aspros

\- ¿al topo?... veo a dónde quieres llegar- decía el kirin esmeralda sonriendo malvadamente al igual que Lord Draco

En el futuro después de una larga lucha un avión negro llegaba al lugar aterrizando cerca de los muelles de Philidelphia bajando de ahí una alicornio junto con una vaquera, el cual Rarity al verlas corrió dándole un cariñoso abrazo feliz de volver a verlas

-Rarity!- decían Twilight y Applejack al unísono

-Twilight, Applejack como las he echado de menos- dijo Rarity mirando sus rostros soltando unas cuantas lágrimas, estaba feliz de volver a estar con ellas

-también te echamos de menos caramelo- dijo Applejack rompiendo el abrazo

\- ¿y Ignos? - pregunto Twilight, la unicornio apunto viendo a su pony sin el Nod mode desactivado siendo atendido medicamente por Sunset y Starlight, así que la princesa se acercó para saludarlo

-hola princesa- dijo Ignos recostado en una camilla con una pata enyesada -lo hice- decía todo débil y adormecido

-gracias Ignos, estoy orgullosa de ti- dijo Twilight dándole un beso y un abrazo

-tu pony fue muy valiente- dijo Trixie

-entramos a la prisión y salvamos a todos los rehenes- decía Starlight -y pateamos traseros de guardias imperiales y de autómatas-

-y no hubo bajas- dijo Sunset

-salvo Ignos que casi se lo comía un pez extraño- dijo Spike

-no era un pez extraño, era un ejecutador… una especie de verdugo que iba a ponerme fin- dijo Rarity -pero Ignos lo hizo estallar en mil pedazos y me salvo la vida-

-ya basta… me hacen sonrojar- dijo Ignos sonrojado después se puso serio

\- ¿qué pasa? - pregunto Twilight

-si todo esto fue lo que tuve que pasar en el rescate, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que los demás caballeros están haciendo en las otras prisiones- dijo Ignos mientras sus amigos movían la camilla llevándolo a la nave seguido de los prisioneros –me imagino yo que hay otros ejecutadores esperándolos

\- ¿a dónde nos llevan? - preguntaba Coco Pomell

-un lugar mucho mejor que este cuchitril- dijo Rarity sonriéndole mientras la pony se subía a la nave -nos vamos, porque necesito un baño caliente y un arreglo de mi crin y algo de comer-

-los jóvenes cake hicieron una ensalada deliciosa que...-

-en serio suena rico Applejack, pero necesito algo con más con grasa- dijo Rarity -quiero una hamburguesa con doble queso y papas a la francesa aun lado y aros de cebolla-

-tenemos un hambre- dijeron Ignos y Rarity al unísono riéndose

-supongo que podíamos hacer una excepción con ustedes- dijo Sunset

-yo les preparo lo que quieren a estos dos, se lo tienen ganado- dijo Spike empujando la camilla llevando al unicornio adentro de la nave cerrando las compuertas comenzando a despegar volando en los cielos oscuros

\- ¿oigan es cierto que en este futuro hay más películas malas de los Fantastic Ponys? - pregunto Ignos

-así es- dijo Twilight agarrándolo del casco -tu yo futuro estuvo llorando horas y horas cuando las vio-

-pobre de mí- dijo Ignos - ¿y que otras películas malas hay? -

-créeme cariño… no lo vas a creer- dijo Rarity mientras Applejack y Starlight quienes piloteaban el avión regresaban a la base rebelde

En Canterlot en los cuarteles del Emperador en una cámara del castillo oscura con luces rojas

-la prisión de Philidelphia ya no está, voló en pedazos... todos los prisioneros escaparon, esto fue obra de los rebeldes- dijo un guardia hablando con alguien

-así que ya han comenzado- dijo Red Demon caminando pensativamente -la princesa está rescatando a sus amigas-

-el Emperador espera que haga algo al respecto, está muy molesto por eso- dijo el guardia

\- ¿molesto?, yo estaré molesto si no te largas de aquí- dijo Red Demon emanando energía oscura de su cuerpo espantando al guardia

-como diga señor- dijo el guardia retirándose, en eso otro guardia llega para decirle algo

-señor uno de nuestros radares detecto un transporte aéreo no identificado- decía una pegaso, en eso Red Demon presiona un botón en un panel mostrándose un mapa con el objeto dirigiéndose a cierto lugar, en eso Red Demon comenzó a concentrarse sintiendo algo

-el… está ahí- dijo el pegaso sombrío

-diga la orden y nos encargamos de esa nave- dijo la pegaso imperial

-no... prepara mi transporte... me hare cargo de eso, yo mismo- dijo el pegaso caminando saliendo de su habitación dejando a la guardia

-los rebeldes morirán y cumpliré con mi legado... como Red Demon- decía el pegaso en los pasillos preparándose para su siguiente misión


	28. Invitados no deseados

**_*Capitulo 28: Invitados no deseados_**

-esta sí que fue la misión más aburrida de todas- dijo Bony caminando con Shield, Spike, Shining y Azrael en las calles de Canterlot en la noche –no hubo acción, no hubo nada-

\- ¿qué esperabas niña?, solo fue una misión de reconocimiento- dijo Shield

\- ¿y cuando comenzara el ataque? - pregunto Bony

-cuando tengamos la información necesaria- dijo Shining

-y por supuesto tu no estas invitada- dijo Shield llegando a la casa del capitán

\- ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué? - preguntaba Bony toda triste

\- ¿y todavía lo preguntas?, eres una potrilla, estas cosas no son para pequeñas como tú- respondió Shining con autoridad

-hay alguien ahí esperando afuera de tu casa Shield- dijo Spike viendo que eran dos ponys

-hay carajo… justo lo que me faltaba- dijo Shield con una pesuña en la cara viendo de quien se trataba

-bonitas horas de llegar capitán- dijo Blueblood cruzado de brazos

\- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí Blueblood? - pregunto Shining

-lo mismo te pregunto yo a ti Shining- dijo el príncipe - ¿no deberías de estar con tu esposa huérfana e hija? -

-estuve... bueno... pasando un tiempo de calidad con mis amigos- dijo el príncipe Shining mintiendo

-ya saben bebiendo y las parrandas- dijo Spike en eso Cloudy les da un azote a los tres ponys y al dragón

-auch- gritaban de dolor los ponys

\- ¿llevaron a una niña aun bar? - decía la unicornio crema con su azote -ustedes son unos idiotas-

-oiga que le pasa, ¿quién se cree que es usted? - pregunto Spike sobándose el brazo

-es Cloudy Coldbreake, la asistente de Blueblood-

-consejera leal estúpido!- grito Cloudy azotándolo otra vez a Shield doliéndole

-puedo explicarlo Cloudy- dijo Bony

-no digas nada insecto- dijo Blueblood -estuvimos aquí horas esperando a que regresaran... temíamos que les pasara algo malo... qué vergüenza capitán, que vergüenza-

-no es lo que cree, lo que sucedió fue que…-

-nadie pidió tu opinión maricornio!- grito Cloudy golpeándolo con su azote doliéndole al alicornio en su lomo

-soy alicornio… no maricornio- dijo Azrael

\- ¿enserio te preocupaste por mi Cloudy? - pregunto Shield sonrojado

-no te hagas falsas ilusiones tarugo, hablamos de la niña- decía Cloudy azotándolo otra vez al capitán retorciéndose de dolor el pobre pony terrenal

\- ¿en verdad te ibas a casar con esa mujer? - pregunto Spike, pero fue recibido por otro azote sobándose la cabeza el dragón -hay, hay, hay, hay, hay, hay... mi molleja-

\- ¿de modo que tuviste el valor de contar lo que me hiciste verdad grandísimo estúpido de los estúpidos? - dijo Cloudy enojándose -el cómo tú me abandonaste en pleno altar-

-eeehhhh…- Shield no tenía idea de que decir -lo siento- decía sonriéndole traviesamente mientras la unicornio crema lo miraba con odio gruñéndole dándole una lluvia de azotes al pobre capitán -aaaaaahhhhhh- un grito se escuchaba por todo Canterlot cayendo el pony terrenal al suelo completamente lastimado

-jajajajajajaja... hay capitán... jajaja... usted se lo busco- dijo Blueblood disfrutando del momento

-pobre capitán, hasta siento pena por el- dijo Bony Glider con la vista tapada dándole el pésame

-ha estado en peores momentos... una vez la mama de la princesa Twilight le termino pateando el flanco mientras golpeaba a su pony especial- dijo Spike

-jajajajajaja… el mejor aniversario de mis padres que visto en mi vida- dijo Shining

-vete... al... diablo... Shin...- decía Shield quedando inconsciente

-bueno eso fue suficiente diversión para esta noche, vamos insecto- dijo Blueblood

-adiós chicos espero volver a verlos- dijo Bony -le da las gracias de mi parte al capitán por cuidarme- decía yéndose con los ponys

-se lo diré Bony- dijo Shining viendo cómo se iban –ayúdame a llevarlo a su casa-

\- ¿no podemos dejarlo aquí? - pregunto Spike

-no podemos- dijo Shining

\- ¿estará vivo? - pregunto Azrael picando al pony con una vara escuchándose un quejido muy leve –si… aún está vivo-

\- ¿y si lo dejamos en el bote de la basura?, ya está por llegar los recolectores de basura- dijo Spike

-no podemos... además ¿los basureros para que lo querrían? - dijo Shining cargando al pony llevándolo a su casa seguido de los demás

-y bien niña, ¿qué información interesante encontraste? - pregunto Blueblood caminando con ella y su consejera

-te diré todo lo quieres saber sin cumples con tu parte del trato- dijo Bony

-soy un príncipe de palabra- dijo Blueblood -pero dirás todo-

-si señor- dijo la niña

-ver la cara de sufrimiento de Shield no tiene precio, sabía que esta niña iba serme útil un día de estos… soy un genio- dijo el príncipe, pero fue recibido por una azotada de parte de la unicornio crema -aahhh-

-esa fue mi idea, que no se te olvide- grito Cloudy

-está bien, está bien- dijo Blueblood lloriqueando mientras la niña reía

En el Castillo de la Amistad

-... estoy que me muero de sueño- dijo Spike entrando al cuarto de Twilight donde vio ahí a todas sus amigas dormidas en distintas camas, así que sin decir nada se acostó en la cama de la alicornio

-llegaste tarde- dijo Twilight poniendo su casco alrededor de su cuello

-tuvimos problemas al regresar- dijo Spike poniendo sus garras en su brazo volteando a verla -pero no es nada grave... excepto por Shield que le fue mal… fue gracioso... ¿y cómo te fue a ti? -

-mis amigas vinieron a verme- dijo Twilight acariciando sus mejillas

-si puedo verlo- dijo Spike bostezando comenzando a dormirse -voy a dormir… descansa-

-también tu Spike- dijo Twilight durmiendo los dos como buenos amigos que son

En la mansión del príncipe Blueblood

\- ¿de modo que los ponys han descubierto el escondite de la Galatic Klaww?... interesante- dijo Blueblood bañándose en la piscina de su baño real que era un lugar grande y espacioso todo blanco con dorado, en compañía de su hija

-estuvimos todo el rato ahí- dijo Bony nadando con un flotador tranquilamente feliz y contenta -hasta el anochecer-

-parece que la princesa Twilight y compañía ha hecho algo que ningún pony haya podido hacer- dijo Blueblood agarrando una copa de champaña con su magia bebiendo de ella

\- ¿vas a decirle a tus amigos de la Marine lo que te dije? - pregunto Bony

-sabes niña... aunque no lo creas... no lo hare- dijo Blueblood tranquilamente

\- ¿en serio? - decía la pony color hueso -pero... ¿Por qué?... creí que este sería tu momento de ser… el héroe que atrapo a Lord Draco... ¿no era eso lo que querías? -

-de que seré reconocido como el héroe de Equestria lo seré, pero todo a su debido tiempo- dijo Blueblood -tengo otros proyectos muy importantes que tengo en mente... no voy a meterme en los asuntos de la princesa Twilight... ya bastante tengo con haberme metido a su castillo y haber drogado a su alumna, le dejare a ella y sus amigas en paz por esta vez-

\- ¿y si la princesa logra atrapar a Lord Draco antes que tú? - pregunto la potranca nadando cerca de el

-ella no lo va a lograr, ¿porque crees que le voy a dar ese privilegio de que haga su operación sin mi interrupción? - dijo Blueblood muy confiado -ella fracasara-

\- ¿pero y si lo logra? - preguntaba ella

-y si lo logra… me suicido- dijo Blueblood preocupado

-no sin antes de que cumplas con llevarme a la playa- dijo Bony

-si niña… iras con mis sirvientes-

-...- Bony comenzó a mirarlo con enojo

-está bien, está bien… tu ganas, te llevare yo... carajo- dijo Blueblood sumergiéndose mientras la niña sonreía

En el futuro en los cielos oscuros

-espero que el escuadrón Nod lo logre- decía Nod-Ventus preocupado por sus amigos en el helicóptero

-ellos van a estar bien señor... saben cuidarse- dijo Birdy

-preocúpate ahora por tu misión Fast- dijo Spitfire de mala gana calibrando su rifle

-la gruñona tiene razón... yo también estoy preocupada por mi escuadrón Cruzzader, y aun así yo estoy tranquila- dijo Flurry -por ahora- decía con melancolía

\- ¿cuánto falta para llegar a Cloudsdale? - pregunto Birdy

-vamos a la mitad de camino- dijo la pegaso de crin flameada, de pronto una fuerte turbulencia ocurrió comenzando a sacudir el helicóptero donde iban nuestros héroes

\- ¿por qué está sacudiéndose? - gritaba Birdy sujetándose fuertemente

\- ¿chocamos con alguna nube? - decía Flurry

-peor que eso- decía Spitfire viendo por la ventanilla–Ciber Dragón!-

\- ¿Ciber Dragón? - preguntaba Ventus viendo por la ventanilla aquella bestia enorme metálica con la forma de un dragón embistiendo al helicóptero dañando una de las hélices comenzando a caer dando vueltas y vueltas, a la vez que sonaban las alarmas -estamos cayendo!- gritaba el pegaso rojo

-vamos a morir!- gritaba Birdy

-Flurry usa tu magia y sálvanos!- gritaba Spitfire en eso la alicornio comenzó a concentrarse invocando una burbuja mágica que cubrió todo el helicóptero evitando que impactaran contra el suelo rebotando una y otra vez salvando sus vidas aterrizando apenas - ¿todos están bien? - preguntaba la pegaso

-estamos bien- decía un soldado

-yo estoy bien- dijo Birdy abrazando con fuerza a Ventus de el cuello

-niña… me… estas… asfixiando…- dijo Ventus sintiendo que le faltaba el aire

-lo siento señor- decía la pegaso apenada soltadose de el mientras Flurry abría las compuertas de emergencia saliendo de ahí junto con los demás rebeldes que estaban con ellos viendo que estaban en una parte donde hay rocas y nieve

\- ¿dónde estamos? - preguntaba Birdy observando el lugar

-preocúpate por eso después, ahora concéntrate en lo que viene- decía Nod-Ventus viendo en los cielos nublados al Ciber Dragón acercándose a ellos comenzando a abrir su boca escupiendo tres capsulas metálicas cual se transformaron en tres autómatas aterrizando en frente de ellos -de ahí vienen los autómatas… qué asco- decía el pegaso rojo asqueado

-haya arriba- gritaba Flurry apuntando en la cabeza del dragón en la cual una figura estaba parada en la cabeza de la bestia sabiendo de quien se trataba

-tuuu!- gritaba Nod-Ventus al ver a su yo futurista

-tarde o temprano tenías que aparecer- dijo Red Demon saltando de la cabeza del Ciber Dragón aterrizando en frente de los autómatas -solo era cuestión de esperar-

\- ¿que estás haciendo aquí? - preguntaba Birdy molesta

\- ¿tan despistada eres?, estoy aquí para exterminarlos, cumpliendo con las ordenes de mi emperador- dijo el pegaso sombrío -en especial a ti- decía apuntando a Nod-Ventus

-traidor!- gritaba Spitfire con una espada volando hacia el –pagaras por lo que me hiciste-

-Spitfire noooo!- gritaba Flurry, pero la pegaso no escucho atacando a Red Demon, pero el como si nada se quedaba ahí parado mientras que un autómata golpeaba a la pegaso flameada estrellándose con el helicóptero cayendo al suelo –Spitfire!- gritaba la alicornio ayudándola

-mátenlos…- ordeno el pegaso -a excepción del pegaso, él es mío-

-groooarrr- los autómatas comenzaron a avanzar ignorando al pegaso rojo atacando a los rebeldes los cuales comenzaron a disparar

-usemos el helicóptero para protegernos- dijo Birdy disparando de su rifle a un robot que seguía avanzando

-me parece bien- dijo Flurry levantando a Spitfire y a la vez lanzaba un rayo mágico de su cuerno derrumbando a otro robot mientras regresaban al helicóptero comenzando a disparar con su arsenal

-chicos!- gritaba Ventus avanzando para ayudarlos, pero el Ciber Dragón dispara un rayo de energía de su boca impidiendo que avanzara

-tu pelea es conmigo- dijo Red Demon invocando su llave espada tecnológica -si quieres ayudar a tus amigos tendrás que vencerme primero-

-y eso es algo que voy a hacer- dijo Nod Ventus invocando sus Keyblades corriendo hacia el comenzando su lucha de armas

De vuelta al presente en el parque de Canterlot la mañana siguiente

-andas muy pensativa Cero- decía Moonside caminando con su mujer - ¿qué ocurre? -

-ando pensando en esa mujer que vimos en la estación del tren- dijo la pony hada recordando lo que ocurrió en la mañana

Flashback

La pony hada bajaba del tren junto con Moonside, pero en ese instante una yegua mostaza de crin roja entraba con otras yeguas que parecía que eran sus hijas y un pony color verde y crin grisácea subiendo al tren

\- ¿se le ofrece algo? - pregunto la yegua mostaza quedándose en la entrada de la vagoneta

-disculpe… ¿nos hemos visto en algún lado? - preguntaba la pony hada

-no sé de qué me está hablando... yo no la recuerdo- decía la yegua

-mama apresúrate- decía la yegua azul marino

-voy Blazy- dijo la yegua entrando al vagón del tren, el cual comenzó a avanzar dejando con duda a la pony hada

fin del flashback

-y no es la primera vez que la veo, ya la he visto... anteriormente vi a esa yagua en Ponyville, en Sweet Apple Acress- dijo Cero -no sé porque, pero se me hace conocida... pero no recuerdo donde-

-a veces es mejor no recordar, tal vez hiciste daño esa mujer en el pasado- dijo Moonside mientras Blossom se recargaba en el sin dejar de pensar en aquella mujer

En Ponyville, en Sugar Cube Corner

-te deseo un feliz cumpleaños de parte de Pinkie- decía la pony rosa vestida de smoking

-y parte mía... creo- dijo Brodek también vestido como ella mientras el cañón de fiestas disparaba montones de confeti y serpentinas impresionando a la cumpleañera y toda su familia

-vaya… que lindo detalle- dijo Blazy feliz por eso viendo el local que estaba decorado con serpentinas aperitivos y mesas -no debieron haberse molestado-

-no seas así Blazy, es tu cumpleaños y como tu madre tenía que hacerte la mejor fiesta mi pequeñita- dijo Cristal abrazándola -feliz cumpleaños mi vida-

-gracias mama- dijo Blazy sonriendo

-ojalá llegues a los cien años prima- dijo Kaiber dándole su abrazo

-cállate- dijo Blazy aceptando con gusto el abrazo

-a ver si ya consigues novio- dijo Burning, pero la hermana le mete un zape

-no con el papa que tiene- dijo Brodek

-shhhh- decía Pinkie callándolo

-llegamos- decían la Cruzzader y Sweetie Bot saludando a la familia

-hola Cruzzader, bienvenidas a la fiesta- dijo Burning

-qué bueno que hayan venido- dijo Cristal

\- ¿y perdernos de la fiesta que organizo Pinkie Pie?, para nada- dijo Scootaloo

-oye yo también ayude- comento Brodek

-tu estas aquí de gorrón- dijo Apple Bloom haciendo enojar al pony verde

-no es cierto!- gritaba Brodek

-yo te vi comiendo cupcakes- dijo Sweetie Bot

-nadie pidió tu opinión hojalata- dijo Brodek sonrojado -estaba ocupado poniéndome este estúpido smoking que no me quedaba-

-por estar tragando cupcakes- dijo Apple Bloom

-no es verdad!- gritaba Brodek

-no se peleen, hay que esperar a los demás invitados para iniciar con la fiesta- dijo Cristal

\- ¿quién más falta? - pregunto Kaiber

-nuestras amigas- dijo Pinkie

\- ¿bueno… si quiere la cumpleañera? - pregunto Brodek

-saben que… invítenlas, total es una fiesta... no es lo mismo una fiesta familiar que con unos cuantos amigos- dijo Blazy

-gracias cumpleañera, Cruzzader vayan por las chicas- ordeno Pie

-si señora- dijeron las Cruzzader emocionadas saliendo del local

-también a la princesa!- gritaba Blazy

-la princesa no podrá venir, tuvo un problema grave y está en cama- le explico Pinkie a la yegua azul

\- ¿qué le paso?, ¿se encuentra bien? - pregunto cristal preocupada

-si... ya está fuera de peligro afortunadamente- dijo Pinkie sonriendo

-espero que se recupere pronto- dijo Livingheart

\- ¿quién más faltaría? - preguntaba Kaiber

-faltaría el novio de Blazy, el capitán Heart-

-Burning!- gritaba Blazy toda sonrojada

-el capitán Shield fue a una misión urgente, pero me pidió que te diera esto- decía Pinkie sacando algo de su sombrero de copa dándole una pequeña caja adornada con una nota en ella, la pony terrenal tomo la caja leyendo lo que decía "no importa de donde provengas eres una yegua muy especial… con cariño Shield", la yegua se sonrojo por lo que decía abriendo la caja viendo que eran unos lindos pendientes con forma diamante con la forma de su Cuttie mark

-lindos- dijo Burning viéndolos

-qué bonito detalle te dio ese joven- dijo Cristal

-para ser un inepto... él sabe cómo hacer sonreír a una dama- dijo Blazy poniéndose los pendientes en sus orejas

\- ¿la abuela vendrá? - pregunto Kaiber

-me dijo que si… ojalá llegue porque si no lo hace, se perderá de todo esto- dijo Blazy

En la finca Galaxy la yegua mayor salía de aquella casa caminando a la entrada principal de la finca

-engarróteseme ahí mujer… ¿a dónde cree que iba ama y luego así arregladita y todo eso? - dijo Aspros llegando con ella - ¿no me digas que estas saliendo con alguien?, pareces de esas adolescentes que se escapan para ver a su pony-

-no digas babosadas, voy dar una vuelta… estoy estresada de estar encerrada en este lugar- dijo Sunflower -te veré en la noche y me llevo a Charmy... vámonos Charmy-

-si abuela- dijo el potrillo esmeralda corriendo con su abuela –adiós tío-

-adiós niño, cuida a tu abuela- dijo Aspros el potrillo y la abuela salieron de la finca

-oye apa… ¿a dónde va mi abuela con mi primo? - pregunto Kandor reuniéndose con el

-que ha salir que porque anda estresada la pobre… pero no le creo ni pio- dijo Aspros –avísale a tu tío, que se arregle bien y todo porque vamos a salir-

\- ¿salir?, ¿a dónde? - preguntaba Kaiber

-a una fiesta mijito- dijo Aspros

En el futuro

-denles con todo!- gritaba Birdy esquivando los ataques del autómata golpeándolo en las rodillas logrando que perdiera el equilibrio– fuego!- gritaba Birdy, en eso los soldados rebeldes disparaban por medio de lanzamisiles impactando en la espalda del robot mientras Blazy le arrojaba detonadores que explotaban dañando al robot

-debería de estar luchando con ese sujeto en lugar de estar perdiendo mi tiempo con estos robots de mierda- decía Spitfire golpeando al autómata en su pecho

-tranquila capitana, Ventus se está haciendo cargo de eso- Flurry agarrando al robot con sus manos mágicas que invoco estampándolo en el suelo varias veces

-haaaa!- Ventus y Red Demon combatían en el aire ahora chocando sus armas una y otra vez –Cañón de plasma- Ventus disparaba bolas de energía al pegaso sombrío, pero este con sus llaves espada rebotaba los ataques, lanzando su arma golpeando al pegaso varias veces seguido de un golpe en la cara, Ventus lo mira con odio golpeándolo en la cara varias veces con sus cascos, seguido de varias ráfagas de energía de su brazo el cual terminaron a impactar el suelo con su cuerpo dejando un hoyo en el

-te has vuelto un poco más fuerte de lo que pensé- dijo Red Demon emergiendo del suelo concentrando energía en sus cascos disparando varios impulsos mágicos al pegaso rojo

-Cañón de Plasma, modo fuego!- Ventus disparo varios proyectiles de fuego el cual chocaron con los ataques de su yo futuro produciendo varias explosiones en el cielo formando una cortina de humo, Red Demon aprovecho eso y voló dentro de la cortina con su arma

-esconderte no te ayudara en nada- dijo Ventus volando con sus Keyblades adentrándose en la nube de humo impactando con el varias veces mostrándose luces chocando entre si dentro de la nube

-señor Fast- dijo Birdy preocupada observando a lo lejos mientras el autómata iba a atacarla por la espalda, pero ella esquiva el ataque descendiendo al suelo para después saltar dándole una patada en el estómago del robot

-así se hace Birdy- dijo Flurry lanzando al autómata en el aire impactando fuerte mente al suelo

-nada mal niña- dijo Spitfire colocándose en la nuca de su enemigo disparando de su rifle dañándole la cabeza

En el Castillo de la Amistad

\- ¿por qué no quisiste ir con los chicos a la fiesta? - pregunto Twilight en su cama acariciando a Reyzord quien estaba acostado cerca de ella hablando con alguien

-alguien tenía que cuidarte- dijo Azrael sentando en un cojín leyendo una revista –además si voy terminaría por acabarme la comida del lugar- decía el alicornio haciendo reír a Twilight

-eres igualito que Ignos… ¿acaso no eres un pariente perdido de el? - preguntaba Twilight - ¿porque ustedes dos tienen voraces apetitos… además de otras cosas en común? -

-jajaja… ¿yo pariente de ese barril sin fondo?... no como crees… jajajaja- dijo el alicornio riéndose traviesamente

-guau-

-así es Reyzord, son tal para cual- dijo Twilight

-guau-

-no empieces perro- dijo el alicornio enojándose por lo que dijo el perro -soy un alicornio en pleno crecimiento… es todo- decía apenándose mientras la princesa seguía riéndose

En Sugar Cube Corner la fiesta de Blazy había comenzado y todos estaban festejando

-qué bueno que viniste abuela- dijo Blazy

\- ¿y perderme de este momento?, por favor hija no me lo perdería por nada- dijo Sunflower

-es un gusto verla señora Sunflower- decía Apple Bloom con las Cruzzader

-no esperaba verlas aquí, ¿apoco conocen a la cumpleañera? - pregunto la yegua mayor a las niñas

-es Ponyville aquí, conocemos a todos en especial a los que vienen de visita- dijo Scootaloo

-esto es divertido- dijo Charmy comiendo un cup cake - ¿quiénes son las yeguas que están aquí sobre todo el dragón? - decía viendo a las manes junto con Starlight, Ember y Spike -

-son solo conocidas de la princesa Twilight- explico Burning -mi hermana las invito... de hecho tres de esas yeguas son her...-

-conocidas para nosotras- dijo Ember llegando impidiendo lo que iba a decir la pequeña -estas tres son conocidas, apenas las vemos ¿verdad niñas? -

-sí, casi no las vemos- dijo Apple Bloom siguiéndole la corriente a Ember

-no es que estemos emparentados con ellas- dijo Scootaloo –mucho menos yo-

-pero si están...- Sweetie Belle patea a la robot para que no dijera nada, pero al hacerlo termina lastimándose la pata

-no debí… de haber hecho eso- dijo la potranca adolorida

-pero yo creí que…- decía Burning, pero Apple Bloom la calla

-vamos a la cocina, escuche que Pinkie Pie había hecho unos cupcakes deliciosos- dijo la potranca amarilla llevándose a los niños

-tomémoslos antes de que Brodek se los coma- dijo Sweetie Belle guiando a los potrillos a la cocina sin que nadie los viera

-niños… así son, que bueno que no tengo- dijo Ember sonriendo traviesamente a la pony mayor retirándose dejando a la yegua mayor en duda

-hace tiempo que no te veía Spike- dijo Kaiber sentado en una mesa con él bebe dragón

-desde que tu padre me apunto con un arma en mi cara- dijo Spike bebiendo sidra

-siento no haberte dicho la verdad acerca de eso- dijo el pony verde claro arrepentido de eso

-también he mentido y créeme he pagado las consecuencias- dijo Spike recordando como Ember lo lanzo por la ventana cierto día -por que mentir duele- decía él bebe dragón

-estoy de acuerdo contigo amigo- dijo Kaiber

\- ¿entonces la princesa se quedará ciega para siempre? - preguntaba Cristal hablando con Starlight

-oh... no… la visión de la princesa regresara, es solo cuestión de esperar- explicaba la unicornio rosa

-pero… ¿cómo sucedió eso? - preguntaba la pony terrenal mostaza

-pues… si quieres saber los detalles pregúnteselo a Glimmer, ella sabe de lujo y con detalle- dijo Brodek pasando por ahí yendo a la cocina haciendo sonrojar a la unicornio

-no le haga caso al rarito ese- dijo Starlight apenada

-esta fiesta no está nada mal, las bebidas, los aperitivos todo es perfecto… una vez más Pinkie Pie volvió a lucirse- dijo Rarity en el bufet sirviéndose un poco de cada cosa

-no lo sé Rarity, hay algo que no me está gustando- decía Applejack pensativa

\- ¿te refieres que estamos conviviendo con la ex esposa de Galaxy, con los hijos y con su madre? - dijo Rainbow tomando ponche

-pues no parecen ser tan malos, hable un poco con la hija mayor y me pareció una buena dama- dijo Rarity comiendo moderadamente

-hablando de Galaxys, ¿crees que venga el padre para acá? - comento Rainbow

-por favor… ese sujeto a de estar muy ocupado haciendo sus negocios infernales te aseguro que se ha de haber olvidado que hoy era el cumpleaños de Blazy- dijo Rarity

-yo no lo creo Rarity- dijo Pinkie

\- ¿por qué lo dices querida? - pregunto Rarity

-porque justamente acaban de entrar- decía Fluttershy temblando de miedo

-ya llego por quien lloraban, ¿dónde está mi cumpleañera favorita? - dijo Aspros entrando al local con su sombrero de vaquero y su camisa negra con líneas blancas, seguido de su hijo que llevaba sombrero café con camisa dorada y hermano quien tenía chaleco de cuero con camisa negra de cuadros blancos y sombrero de vaquero

-papa- decía Blazy

-Aspros!- gritaban Cristal y su madre al unísono

-Lord Draco!- decían las manes

-y los otros fenómenos horribles de esta historia- decía Ember

-mierda son las ponys- dijo Deuteros sacando sus armas apuntando al igual que su hermano y sobrino apuntando a las yeguas quienes sacaron sus Pzifers y otras armas apuntándolos

-los tenemos Galaxys, bajen sus armas- dijo Applejack con sus Nunchakus

-si- dijo Fluttershy apuntando

\- ¿qué están haciendo aquí chin... madre? - decía Aspros

\- ¿tú que estás haciendo aquí Aspros? - gritaba Cristal -tu no estas invitado-

-es mi hija y estoy invitado- dijo Aspros

-no cambies el tema Livingheart, ¿qué están haciendo estas ponys aquí? - pregunto Deuteros de mala gana

-mi tía las invito papa- dijo Kaiber con él bebe dragón quien regresaba con sus amigas

-mira no más… que linda es tu tía, ¿por qué no invitas a la Marine para pasarla de la fregada? - dijo Deuteros

-preferimos tener a la Marine que tenerlos a ustedes par de fenómenos- dijo Rarity

-yo prefiero más a estos que a la Marine- dijo Rainbow

-punto a favor de Dashie- dijo Pinkie

-oigan no están ayudando- dijo Ember preparando su sable para atacar -largo de aquí hijos de su yegua madre-

-ustedes son las que se irán pen... tienen cinco segundos para largarse de la fiesta de mi hija- dijo Aspros sin dejar de apuntar sus armas a las manes y viceversa

\- ¿quién quiere más cupcakes? - dijo Brodek llegando con una bandeja sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba - ¿porque esas caras de preocupados? parece que vieron un... hay carajo… la Galatic Klaww- decía le pony verde viéndolo levantando los cascos -no me maten, soy inocente… estoy casado con muchos hijos!-

-Brodek no seas estúpido, no estas casado y no tienes hijos, quítate o te hacemos coladera!- dijo Ember

-cierto lo había olvidado- decía el pony verde poniéndose del lado de las ponys -grrrrr... largo de aquí fenómenos-

-hola papa- dijo Charmy comiendo cupcakes viendo todo con Burning y las Cruzzader

-papa… ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntaba Burning

-aaahhh los Galaxy- decían las potrancas asustadas abrazándose entre sin, entre confusiones de la Bot

\- ¿por qué se abrazan? - preguntaba Sweetie Bot

-mira quienes están aquí, las potrancas que vinieron a la finca papa, ¿no te parece raro? - decía Kandor

-bastante raro mijito, ¿que están haciendo aquí con esas pen...?, ¿están con ellas? - preguntaba Lord Draco a las Cruzzader

\- ¿con ellas? - dijo Scootaloo viendo a las yeguas -por favor… ni las conozco-

-yo no más vengo por la comida- dijo Apple Bloom asustada –jamás en mi vida las he visto-

-son unas yeguas metiches- dijo Sweetie Belle

-y vaya que son metiches- dijo Deuteros –metiéndose donde no les llaman-

-para mí que estas tres conocen muy bien a estas yeguas- dijo Kandor apuntando con su pistola a las niñas -a mí no me van a ver la cara de pend...-

-esas niñas son solo unas pordioseras de por ahí- dijo Rainbow protegiendo a las Cruzzader mintiendo -ni si quiera se ¿porque vinieron? -

-por la comida hello- dijo Scootaloo –pegaso cusca esta-

-oigan no tienen por qué con...-

-déjalas Applejack... ¿qué esperabas de unas yeguas de la calle? - dijo Rarity siguiéndole el juego a Rainbow

-así es yo soy mucho más refinada, que esta dramática- dijo Sweetie Belle

-YO NO SOY DRAMATICA!- grito la unicornio blanca

-Sweetie Belle… ¿qué te ocurre ella...? -

-si valoras tu vida sígueme la corriente- susurraba la potranca blanca a la Bot

\- ¿qué carajos les pasa a estas niñas?, ¿por qué se comportan groseramente con...? -

-son desamparadas ¿qué esperabas? - dijo Ember callándola tratando de que entendiera, pero la vaquera no comprendía

-desamparadas mis pesuñas ella es...-

-Applejack tienes que comprender que si dices que Apple Bloom es tu hermana los Galaxy pensaran que fuimos nosotras las que las enviamos a su escondite y así el las matara- explico Starlight

\- ¿ósea que tengo que mentir diciendo que Apple Bloom no es mi hermana?… no está bien- dijo Applejack

-para Rainbow y Rarity les es difícil decirles eso, pero ellas entienden la situación- dijo Fluttershy

-pero...-

-todo el progreso que hemos hecho se ira al caño... si de verdad amas a tu hermana sabes lo que tienes que hacer- dijo Ember -o si no lo entiendes te lo diré de otro modo… hablas y te rompo el hocico-

\- ¿y estas potrancas que les pasa? - pregunto Cristal

-tu esposo las conoció y no tienen idea que son parientes de mis amigas- explico Spike susurrándole comprendiendo la pony mostaza

-como sea vamos amigas… nos vamos de aquí- dijo Apple Bloom tenemos otros lugares mejores que ir- decía llevándose a las Cruzzader –con permiso-

-un momento… ¿cómo que esa vaquerita no se oye muy convencida? - dijo Aspros impidiéndoles el paso -no será que tienes que ver con esta pony de moño rojo- decía el kirin acariciando la cabeza de la potranca

-ya lárguense escuinclas de la calle, regresen de la fosa de donde vinieron!- grito Applejack mintiéndoles

-que genio, que bueno que no es mi hermana porque si no me daría un tiro en la cabeza- dijo Apple Bloom siguiendo el rollo saliendo del local

-acompáñenlas chicos- dijo cristal a Burning y a Charmy

-ok mama… vamos primo- dijo la pequeña Burning llevándose a su primo acompañando a las Cruzzader

-no se vayan tan lejos- dijo el kirin esmeralda

-un tiro en la cabeza… jajaja me cae bien la morrilla- dijo Aspros haciendo enojar a la vaquera que no dejaba de apuntar al kirin azul

-oye mama, ¿qué onda con esa escenita? - preguntaba Blazy

-son enemigos de tu padre- dijo Cristal mirando a su hija y sobrino -calladitos y no digan nada porque si no sospecharían de ellos-

-...- los primos no dijeron nada y movieron su cabeza en señal de si

-hay que matar a estas ponys apa, hay que aprovechar...-

-nadie matara a nadie!- gritaba Cristal poniéndose en medio de las líneas enemigas

-pues lo siento mucho Livingheart, pero estas perras ya me tienen harto!- grito Deuteros

-o hechas a estas pend... Blazy o se acabó la fiesta- dijo Aspros

-noooo!... la fiesta no debe acabar!- dijo Pinkie sin soltar su escudo

-Pinkie concéntrate- dijo Spike

-aquí la que decide si se acaba la fiesta soy yo Aspros y nadie más, porque yo puse mi dinero en este lugar para la fiesta de mi hija- advertía Livingheart

-ya estuvo bien… ¿que no podemos pasarla bien en este día? - decía Sunflower mirando a sus hijos y nieto - ¿quieren estar aquí?, pues háganlo, pero cero plomo y cero ataques de ambos bandos-

-pero ama- decían los hermanos

-o se comportan o se largan de aquí!- gritaba la pony mayor -así que todos bajen sus armas y continuamos con la fiesta-

-gracias abuela- dijo Blazy

-esa mujer sí que asusta- dijo Spike

-ya oyeron a la doña, bajen sus armas- ordenaba Ember bajando sus armas –tregua temporal-

-rayos… yo quería pelea- dijo Rainbow

-otro día nenita- dijo la unicornio plateada

\- ¿qué hacemos ahora apa? - pregunto Kandor

-bajen sus armas- ordeno el kirin bajando sus armas como los demás Galaxy –tregua temporal… como dice la plateada-

-jaja su madre los puso en orden- dijo Rainbow en tono burlón haciendo que los kirines apuntaran a ellas y viceversa

-Aspros!- gritaba Cristal

-ellas empezaron Livingheart!- gritaba el kirin azul

-bajen sus armas ya!- grito la pony mayor haciendo que obedezcan los Galaxy

-escúchenme bien idiotas, tienen suerte de que sea el cumpleaños de mi hermana porque de ser así les hubiera dado un tiro en el cul…- dijo Kandor

\- ¿tú y cuantos más fenome...? -

-Brodek tranquilízate, no caigas en su nivel- dijo Ember bajando su arma como las demás

-y hablando de idiotas… ¿dónde la princesa Twilight?... no me digan que no tuvo los huevos suficientes como para venir aquí- dijo Deuteros en tono burlón

-ella tiene muchos más huevos que tu cab...-

-Starlight no- dijo Ember sosteniéndola con su magia

-Twilight no es una cobarde- dijo Fluttershy

-y… ¿dónde está la pend...? - grito Deuteros

-con el debido respeto, pero... ¿QUE TE IMPORTA? - grito Rarity haciendo enojar al kirin volviendo a amenazarlas con sus armas haciendo que las yeguas volvieran a apuntar con las suyas

-este será un largo día…- dijo Spike con las garras en la cara

-estoy que me quiero morir- dijo Kaiber

De vuelta al futuro

-ahora!- gritaba Spitfire golpeando al autómata en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas atravesando su puño en el cuerpo del robot mientras los soldados ponían explosivos en sus piernas destrozándolas al instante acabando con el robot

-recuerda… todo tu poder en su punto débil- dijo Birdy esquivando las garras del robot concentrando su poder en su rifle francotirador

-eliminar objetivo- el autómata ataco con su garra izquierda a la pegaso, pero ella se dobla de espaldas rozándole un poco la cara mientras disparaba su arma atravesando el pecho del robot matándolo

-haaaaaa!- Flurry concentraba una esfera de energía enorme en su cuerno lanzándola al autómata quien este los sostenía con sus manos mientras abría su boca para disparar su ráfaga de energía, pero en ese momento Flurry aparece atrás de el mágicamente encerrando su cabeza en una burbuja el cual el robot dispara destruyendo su cabeza -no te metas con la Princesa de Cristal-

\- ¿viste eso?, mi escuadrón acabo con esas hojalatas- dijo Ventus con unos cuantos golpes luego de combatir con su yo del futuro quien este se encontraba tranquilo - ¿qué tienes que decir al respecto idiota? -

-que... será… la última vez… que los veras- dijo Red Demon -ya sabes que hacer- dijo hablando con alguien

-grooooooaaarrr- de pronto el Ciber Dragón comenzó a rugir lanzando otros autómatas el cual aterrizaron cerca de los rebeldes rugiendo con fuerza

-mátenlos- ordeno Red Demon

-adaptar!- gritaron los tres autómatas al unísono transformando sus cuerpos en electricidad corriendo hacia ellos lanzando rayos de sus manos hacia los rebeldes

-cubranaaaaahhhh- Flurry fue la primera en recibir dichas descargas siendo golpeada por el autómata lanzándola al suelo, los rebeldes intentaron ayudarla, pero aquel robot lanzaba rayos a ellos lanzándolos por los aires

-noooo!- grito Ventus mientras Red Demon avanzaba golpeándolo en la cabeza seguido de unos tajos de sus armas lastimándolo

-mírate…- decía el sombrío transformando su espada en látigo azotándolo varias veces lastimándolo, pero el pegaso contraatacaba con sus Keyblades golpeando al pegaso, aun así, Red Demon contraatacaba golpeándolo lanzándolo al suelo -eres débil... patético... Red Demon nunca fue así- decía acercándose pateándolo mientras los autómatas disparaban energías eléctricas a los rebeldes

-carajo si nos hubiéramos desecho de ese Ciber Dragón estas cosas no aparecerían- dijo Spitfire esquivando los rayos a la vez disparaba de su rifle, pero el robot esquivaba cada disparo saltando hacia la capitana dándole un cabezazo

-capitana!- gritaba Birdy junto con otros soldados disparando a sus enemigos quien solamente esquivaba corriendo rápidamente golpeando a cada rebelde dejándolos inconscientes -aaarrhhhhh- la pegaso de crin amarilla estaba recibiendo descargas eléctricas del robot cayendo al suelo intentando moverse, pero el autómata comenzó a pisarla electrocutándola otra vez

-niña!- gritaba Ventus en el suelo, pero Red Demon lo pateaba levantándolo, lanzándolo en el aire volando rápidamente golpeándolo una y otra vez en todo su cuerpo con su Keyblades tecnológica lanzando rayo de sus cascos al pegaso impidiendo que se moviera

-y lo más importante, Red Demon jamás se preocupa por sus amigos… por que él no tiene amigos- dijo el sombrío lastimándolo -él era frio, un asesino... no puedo creer que hayas sido Red Demon... ahora terminare contigo... y luego seguirán esos rebeldes- el pegaso uso su llave espada para acabar con él, pero Ventus detiene el filo de su arma con su casco izquierdo el cual comenzó a emanar oscuridad formando una garra de Tiberium

-no sé quién eres… y tampoco se ¿por qué te haces llamar Red Demon? - dijo Ventus enojándose -lo único que te diré es que eres una basura... y no permitiré que lastimes a mis amigooooooos!- gritaba el pegaso rojo mientras la oscuridad consumía su cuerpo sorprendiendo al pegaso sombrío lanzándolo por los aires

-imposible… este poder- decía Red Demon viendo como Ventus era consumido por la oscuridad, volvía a golpearlo en el estómago lanzándolo en el aire acto seguido el pegaso oscuro vuela dándole una infinidad de golpes en todo su cuerpo con sus garras, así que Red Demon concentro energía en sus cascos lanzando impulsos mágicos haciendo retroceder al oscuro -no se queden ahí parados ataquen al pegaso!- gritaba Red Demon a los autómatas y al Ciber Dragón que acudieran a ayudarlo olvidando a los resistentes comenzando a atacar al pegaso en el aire

-Ven… tus…- decía Birdy sorprendida de ver al pegaso en ese estado - ¿qué le paso? - preguntaba ella

-mi tía me explico que cuando Ventus está molesto... lo oscuridad de su interior lo consume convirtiéndolo en una bestia maldita- le explico Flurry mientras veían la pelea, viendo como el pegaso golpeaba a cada autómata eléctrico lanzándolo en diferentes partes del cielo, en eso el Ciber Dragón se preparaba para atacar acumulando energía de su boca lanzando una poderosa ráfaga de energía roja

-no permitiré que una basura como tu… use mi nombre y se salga con la suya!- gritaba el pegaso expulsando más oscuridad aventando a los autómatas eléctricos que iban a volver a atacarlo, pero Ventus utiliza sus garras deteniendo el ataque del dragón mecánico

-es… impresionante... está resistiendo... ¿será este el verdadero poder de Red Demon? - dijo el pegaso encapuchado observándolo, en eso una mira láser apuntaba la cabeza de Red Demon sin darse cuenta

-esto es por mi equipo… traidor- dijo Spitfire apuntando con un rifle francotirador

-Spitfire no!- gritaba Birdy dándose cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, aventando a la pegaso al suelo perdiendo el tino disparando otro lado dándose cuenta el pegaso sombrío

-veo que aún me tiene rencor esa pegaso… jejejeje- dijo Red Demon viéndola, en especial a la pegaso azul celeste que lo veía atentamente sin decir ni una palabra -...-

-aaaahhhhhhrrggg- Ventus libero ondas oscuras rebotando el ataque del Ciber Dragón, los autómatas eléctricos volvieron a atacarlo con una lluvia de golpes, pero Ventus contraatacaba golpeando a cada robot con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que regresen a la normalidad cayendo al suelo y aterrizando el pegaso oscuro enfrente de ellos

-acabare contigo y el legado de Red Demon prevalecerá- dijo el pegaso sombrío poniéndose en la cabeza del Ciber Dragón bajando hacían donde estaba el pegaso oscuro que todavía estaba consumido por la oscuridad -este será tu fin- en eso el Ciber Dragón volvió a concentrar energía de su boca, pero esto no acaba ahí los autómatas ser reúnen con su amo abriendo sus bocas preparándose para atacar

-llego el momento de que te reúnas con los creadores!- gritaba Ventus consumido por la ira invocando el cañón de su brazo ajustando el modo que lo quería concentrando una energía verde y oscura –y yo te enviare con ayuda del aniquilador!-

-señor Ventus no lo haga!- dijo Birdy corriendo hacia él, pero Flurry no la dejaba pasar

-Birdy no, es muy peligroso- dijo la alicornio rosa

-te eliminare de la historia… ahora muere!- gritaba Red Demon ordenándole a sus cuatro bestias mecánicas que disparen al mismo tiempo formándose una gran ráfaga de energía color rojo

-Aniquilador… Cargando!- gritaba el pegaso oscuro liberando una gran y poderosa ráfaga de energía verde oscura chocando con la energía de las maquinas, pero para sorpresa de Red Demon aquella energía le estaba ganado sin ninguna dificultad

-maldita sea me esta ganado- dijo Red Demon -tengo que escapar- decía el pegaso abriendo un portal oscuro desapareciendo mientras que la ráfaga oscura de Ventus llego al Ciber Dragón y a los autómatas acabando con ellos borrándolos de la existencia mientras el cuerpo oscuro del pegaso regresaba a la normalidad ya que su brazo lo estaba consumiendo todo deteniendo su ataque, cayendo de rodillas

-haa... haaa… lo... hice- dijo Ventus respirando agitadamente sorprendido de ver que el aniquilador hizo un camino enorme de tierra destruida frente a sus ojos –increíble... yo... aahhhrrgg... mi cuerpo- decía el pegaso rojo sintiendo un dolor infernal

-señor Fast- dijo Birdy junto con las demás - ¿está bien? -

-mi cuerpo...- dijo Ventus adolorido sintiéndose débil

-aguanta te ayudare- dijo Flurry poniendo sus cascos en su espalda

-no debió usar el aniquilador... le dijimos que era muy peligroso, pero no nos escuchó… ¿en qué estaba pensando? - decía Birdy regañándolo mientras Flurry usaba su magia en el para curarlo

-no se… en que estaba pensando... la ira me segó- dijo Ventus -al menos... derrote a esa copia barata... de mi-

-siento desilusionarte Ven, pero Red Demon escapo en el último momento- dijo Flurry, en eso Spitfire se acerca a Birdy golpeándola en la cara cayendo al suelo

-Spitfire!- gritaba la alicornio

\- ¿que... te… pasa? - preguntaba Ventus todo débil

-estaba a punto de matar a ese imbécil… si no fuera por esta entrometida!- gritaba con furia la capitana mientras Birdy se levantaba limpiándose la sangre de la boca - ¿por qué hiciste eso? -

-...- Birdy no decía nada solo le daba la espalda -lo siento…- era lo único que podía decir

\- ¿esa es tu excusa? - gritaba la pegaso flameada acercándose a ella agarrándola de sus ropas - ¿tienes idea de lo que ese maldito me hizo?... ¿quieres que te lo recuerde? -

-...- Birdy no decía nada solo volteaba para otro lado haciendo enojar más a la pony

-asesino a los Wonderbolts, a todos ellos… en especial a Soarin!- gritaba la pegaso -era mi oportunidad para matar a ese traidor y vengar la muerte de todos mis camaradas-

-suéltala Spitfire!- grito Ventus

-tu no digas nada maldito… que por tu culpa estamos pasando por esto!- grito la pegaso flameada a él aventando a la pegaso azul aun lado

-nadie tiene la culpa de nada... o se callan o se las verán conmigo!- grito Flurry - ¿cuantas perdidas hubo? - pregunto la princesa a un soldado

-cinco... solo quedamos ocho- dijo el soldado

-recojan todo, nos largamos de aquí- ordeno la pegaso flameada

-el señor Fast no puede moverse, necesita desc...- decía Birdy

-ese no es mi problema, el traidor debe morir y nadie me arrebatara ese privilegio de matarlo- dijo Spitfire

\- ¿así que nos abandonas capitana?, ¿abandonas a tu equipo por buscar una venganza?, la Spitfire que conozco jamás haría eso... ¿qué le paso… a esa pegaso… que se preocupaba por los demás?, ¿qué prefería morir antes que dejar a tras a un compañero? - dijo Ventus todo débil

-ya no existe… lo perdí todo… gracias a ti- dijo Spitfire comenzando a volar

\- ¿pero y la misión? - decía Flurry

-eso ya no me importa- dijo la pegaso flameada aventándoles unas alforjas

-Spitfire…- decía Birdy -aun... hay bondad… en el- decía la pegaso azul apenada

-muévanse señores tenemos un pegaso que cazar- decía la pegaso flameada yéndose junto con los ocho soldados que quedaron a otro lado dejando a los tres ponys solos

-a Twilight no le gustara esto- dijo Ventus con dolor en su cuerpo

-lo siento... lo siento...- decía la pegaso azul comenzando a llorar -por mi culpa el equipo... se dividió... y ahora fracasaremos y...-

-no tienes la culpa de nada- dijo Flurry dejando de atender al pegaso rojo para consolarla envolviéndola con sus alas -tenía la sensación que esto iba a pasar, debí haber hecho algo para impedir eso-

-todos... cometemos errores niña... como yo mírame- dijo Ventus tomándola del casco

\- ¿pero y la misión?... ¿y Lady Fluttershy? -

-por ahora hay que buscar refugio Birdy, curare al pegaso y luego vamos a la prisión a salvarla- dijo Flurry

-pero somos tres, no sobreviviremos a la armada del Emperador- dijo Birdy preocupada

-por favor niña, he estado en peores situaciones y créeme he salido con vida- dijo Ventus

-así que no quiero lloriqueos, ayúdame a levantar a Ventus, busquemos un refugio, comeremos algo, descansaremos un poco y una vez que Ventus pueda moverse continuaremos con la misión- dijo Flurry levantando al pegaso con ayuda de la pegaso -y rápido porque se me congelan las alas-

-si- dijo Birdy sonriendo un poco comenzando a volar para buscar un refugio para descansar, a lo lejos en unas montañas con nieve encima se encontraba Red Demon mirando un acantilado en un estado pensativo

-... Aqua...- era lo único que dijo el pegaso encapuchado mirando aquel paisaje con nieve

En Canterlot en el presente en los cuarteles de la Marine

-Blossom me llegan reportes de que hay escándalo en Ponyville- dijo Moonside entrando a la oficina de la pony hada

\- ¿qué tipo de escándalo? - pregunto Cero haciendo papeleo

-en una fiesta los ponys que pasan por ahí dicen que hay mucho grito y pelea en ese lugar- dijo Moonside

-estos ponys y sus fiestas, envía un escuadrón… voy a investigar- dijo Cero levantándose de su lugar saliendo de su oficina, obedeciendo el pony

En Sugar Cube Corner la fiesta no iba tan bien que digamos

-esta fiesta se pone cada vez peor- dijo Ember en una mesa junto con sus amigas y amigos viendo a la Galatic Klaww en otra mesa, su familia en otra mesa y Spike y Kaiber estaban en otra mesa, todos estaban en mesas divididas separadas unos con el otro, todos estaban disfrutando de la deliciosa comida que tenían servida

-bueno al menos Spikewikey lo está pasando bien con su amigo- dijo Rarity viendo al bebe dragón riéndose con el pony color verde claro

\- ¿qué tal la comida?... ¿les gusta? - pregunto Blazy

-si- dijeron las yeguas al unísono

-deliciosa mi vida- dijo Aspros degustándola sacando algo de su saco –ten… esto te lo manda Selina como regalo de cumpleaños- la yegua lo toma viendo que era un perfume con una nota pegado que decía "feliz cumpleaños diablilla rocíate esto y serás toda una zorra para los hombres… ya que eso les encanta"

-jajaja pin... Selina- dijo Blazy guardando el perfume

-esto sería perfecto si no estuvieran los invitados de haya- dijo Kandor haciendo referencia a las ponys

-Kandor!- dijo Livingheart callándolo

\- ¿escucharon algo?... porque creo escuchar aun mocosito con pantalones de hombre diciendo algo- dijo Rainbow en tono burlón

-soy el mayor de toda la familia pen...- grito Kandor levantándose de su lugar

-cállate y come cab...- dijo Deuteros sentándolo –compórtate idiota-

-jajaja buena esa Dashie- dijo Pinkie chocando cascos con ella

\- ¿cómo están las Cruzzader? - pregunto Starlight

-están en la casa de Scoot, ya les envié comida- dijo Brodek

-ya quiero que acabe esta fiesta, eso de mentir no es bueno- dijo Applejack

-lo se nenita mentir es malo- dijo Rarity poniendo su casco en el casco de su amiga

-como estar haciendo esos horribles vestidos que haces... con solo verlos me enferman carajo- dijo Aspros haciendo reír a la banda chocando garras con su hermano

-MIS VESTIDOS SON PERFECTOS!- gritaba la unicornio blanca

-Rarity stay, calm down- dijo Ember calmándola

-Aspros cállate!- grito Sunflower

-ellas empezaron ama- dijo Aspros tomando su copa de cidra

-ahhh la mama Galaxy se enojó con sus hijos... los nenes quieren llorar- dijo Pinkie abucheándolos

-al menos no estamos tan locos como tú- apunto Deuteros con su garra a la pony

-miren al bebe Deuteros, cuando se enoja infla sus cachetitos- dijo Starlight haciendo reír al grupo haciendo que se levantara Deuteros

-ahora si hijas de su pu...-

-ya, ya, ya carnal quieto cab... otro día las matamos- dijo Aspros calmándolo sentándolo –recuerda que estamos en tregua temporal-

-si no fuera porque eres hijo de Deuteros tú y yo estaríamos en otro lugar evitando este conflicto incomodo- dijo Spike

-pues es mi padre y solo tengo uno- dijo Kaiber melancólicamente

-espera a que acabe el maldito día, ya mañana planeamos con más calma esto, solamente ignora a la campesina inútil, la que se queja de todo y teje horrible, a la miedosa, a la pegaso que es bien marimacha pero es bien pend..., la pony fiestera que hace fiestas horribles, esa estudiante que se me hace bien idiota y la otra plateada estúpida que se me hace bien golfa-

-hey!- gritaron las ponys al unísono por las ofensas que les dijo Aspros

\- ¿a quién le dices marimacha? - gritaba Rainbow

\- ¿y golfa? - dijo Ember -nadie me dice golfa y se sale con la suya-

-pero si eres golfa- dijo Brodek haciendo que Ember lo mirara feo -digo... ¿oigan y yo que?, ¿no van a decirme nada? -

-tu eres un pend... que no mas esta de metido- dijo el kirin azul

-hey- grito Brodek comenzando a discutir con los Galaxys al igual que las manes

-ni una pin... fiesta puedo estar tranquila- dijo Sunflower comiendo como si nada

\- ¿hija y si mejor nos vamos a otro lado? - pregunto Cristal

-tranquila que esto se pone interesante- dijo Blazy

En la casa de Scoot en su habitación

-y por eso actuamos así con nuestras hermanas- dijo Apple Bloom

-prométenos que no se lo dirás a tu padre- dijo Sweetie Belle

-no diré nada... pero eso sí, tengan cuidado… si mi papa se entera que están emparentados con ellas- decía Burning rebanándose el cuello asustando a las niñas

\- ¿de qué hablan? - decía el potrillo esmeralda mirando otro lado jugando con Sweetie Bot

-nada tu sigue jugando con esa cosa- dijo la potranca color mostaza

-no soy una cosa, soy Sweetie Bot- dijo la Bot presentándose

-como sea- dijo la niña

-ehhh… chicas creo que tenemos un problema- dijo Scootaloo viendo desde la ventana de su alcoba a una pony hada en compañía de ocho soldados de la Marine todos ellos ponyhadas

-muy bien señores ya saben que hacer- dijo Cero caminando por las calles con sus soldados

-oh no, es la mujer mala quiere atrapar a mi papa- dijo Charmy viendo todo saliendo de la casa con los potrillos

-y se dirigen a Sugar Cube Corner- dijo Apple Bloom

-si llegan haya habrá guerra- dijo Sweetie Belle

-no si logro evitarlo- dijo Scootaloo tomando su escoter

\- ¿podrías llevarnos con nuestros padres? - dijo Burning con su primo

-sujétense y no se suelten- los potrillos obedecieron avanzando a toda velocidad

-ten cuidado Scoot- dijo Sweetie Bot con las demás preocupadas

De vuelta a aquel local

-ya cállense todos silencio… silenciiiooooo!- gritaba Ember callando a todos excepto uno que siguió hablando

-pa mí que Paint es una maldita lesbiana- dijo Brodek hablando de más tapándose la boca

\- ¿qué dijiste estúpido? - gritaba Paint

-se me chispo- dijo el pony verde apenado

-y yo pensaba que era la única pony que decía estupidez y media cuando todos se callaban- dijo Pinkie

-acaba de dictar su sentencia de muerte- dijo Spike comiendo helado con su amigo viendo toda la discusión

-ya estoy hasta la madre con esto- dijo Aspros sacando su arma como los demás apuntando a las ponys quienes también sacaron sus armas para atacar

-ya sabía yo… que tu padre no iba aguantar todo esto- dijo Livingheart

-pues si duro bastante ma, hasta rompió record- dijo la yegua azul

-papi!- dijo Charmy entrando con Burning

-hijo aparte, esto se va a poner feo para ti- dijo Deuteros

-pero… la hada mala viene hacia acá!- dijo el pequeño pony esmeralda

\- ¿hada mala? - pregunto Fluttershy

-no ma... ¿la dama de hierro viene hacia acá? - dijo Aspros

-y pa mí que fueron estas perras quienes abrieron la boca con su amiguita esa- dijo Kandor enojado

-a nosotros ni nos mires!- grito Rarity

-odiamos esa mujer tanto como ustedes- dijo Pinkie

-si- dijo Fluttershy

-y no es por nada, pero ya casi está aquí- dijo Rainbow viendo en la ventana donde Scootaloo le mandaba señas que ya estaba cerca

-Kaiber toma a tu familia normal... y salgan por la puerta trasera- dijo Starlight haciendo enojar a los alterados

-vámonos abuela, tía, chicas- dijo el pony verde llevándoselas a la cocina

-espérate… mis regalos- dijo Blazy tomando sus cosas que estaban en la mesa -ahora si vámonos- decía ella

-ten cuidado hijo- dijo Sunflower acompañándolo

-vamos a estar bien ama- dijo Aspros revisando la munición a sus armas

-hoy se va a morir esta pin... vieja- dijo Kandor emocionado -va a correr sangre-

-eso sí que no voy a permitir eso- dijo Pinkie seriamente

-por algún sentido de moralidad que tienes- dijo Aspros

-estás loco, no voy a dejar que destruyas este local, los cake me matarían si le llegara a pasar algo a su hogar- dijo Pinkie –además de que la sangre es muy difícil de limpiar-

-no es que nos interese esa maldita arpía- dijo Rainbow

-además la muerta no la querrá- dijo Ember

\- ¿o se mueren ustedes o se muere esa pin... vieja?, ¿cómo la ven? - dijo Aspros amenazándolas con sus garras al rojo vivo

-muchos villanos intentaron matarnos y míranos aquí estamos vivitas y coleando- dijo Applejack en tono burlón -si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que oigo eso sería millonaria-

-la dama de hierro se acerca- dijo Fluttershy viendo en una ventanilla

-y no viene sola- dijo Spike viendo a los soldados que la acompañaban

-si esa vieja llega y nos ve con ustedes ganaremos un boleto de ida a La Bóveda- dijo Ember

-decidan ponys, el tiempo se acaba… ¿continuamos con nuestra tregua y me deja matar a la pony hada o nos peleamos aquí y ahora haber quien se muere primero? - dijo Aspros muy tranquilo así que Ember reunió a todos formando un circulo para un plan –decidan…-

-se nos acaba el tiempo ¿qué hacemos? - preguntaba Ember

-necesitamos distraer esa mujer- dijo Starlight

\- ¿pero ¿cómo?... esa mujer es difícil de distraer- dijo Spike

-les queda un minuto- dijo Aspros

-no nos presiones!- gritaba Rarity

-apenas la entretuve contándole sobre mi horrible historia de acoso sexual- dijo Pinkie sufriendo

-pobrecita- dijo Brodek con sarcasmo

-lo que necesitamos un chivo expiatorio- dijo Rarity -un criminal-

-usemos a la Galatic Klaww como chivos expiatorios- dijo Rainbow mirándolo

\- ¿para qué?... ¿para que la dama de hierro se les escape y destruyan Sugar Cube Corner? - dijo Ember

-y nos estarían interrogando horas y horas en La Bóveda- dijo Pinkie

\- ¿y de donde vamos a sacar un chivo expiatorio de último momento? - pregunto Fluttershy

-diez segundos- dijo Aspros esperando respuesta de ellas

-se acaba el tiempo- dijo Fluttershy asustada

-se me está ocurriendo una idea- dijo Ember con una mirada maliciosa viendo a alguien, las manes y dragón miraron y comprendieron a donde iba a llegar todo esto sonriendo maliciosamente

\- ¿porque me están mirando todas así? - preguntaba Brodek asustándose

-por nada- dijo Pinkie disimulando

-todas a favor con este plan levanten el casco- pregunto Ember mientras las yeguas levantaban en casco

-se acabó el tiempo… ¿qué decidieron?, ¿o se mueren ustedes o la dama de hierro y la vez perderán esta casa por la balacera que se va a armar? - pregunto Aspros

\- ¿o que tal esto? - dijo Ember tomando a Brodek con su magia sacándolo por la ventana rompiéndose cayendo encima de Scootaloo

-mis alitas- dijo Scootaloo adolorida

\- ¿qué le pasa a esa yegua?... no entendí nada- dijo Brodek levantándose ayudando al pequeña tomándola del brazo

-no puede ser- decía una voz femenina el pony verde volteo viendo a los soldados de la Marine con la pony hada al mando llegando a la entrada de la tienda

-hay carajo- dijo Brodek maldiciendo

-esto no terminara bien- dijo Scootaloo

-es el criminal!- grito un soldado de ella

-no se muevan, tengo una niña!- grito Brodek tomándola como rehén –carajo… no debí haber hecho eso- decía el pony comprendiendo todo

-idiota…- dijo Scootaloo

-tiene una niña como rehén- dijo otro soldado

-suelte a la niña y levante los cascos- dijo Cero con su arma apuntándolo

-no te quedes ahí… corre!- grito Scootaloo

-aaahhhhhhhh- el pony terrenal verde grito llevándose a Scootaloo –piernas para que las quiero!-

-pero no me lleves contigo!- gritaba Scootaloo con el

-agárrenlo que no se escape!- grito Cero persiguiéndolo junto con los soldados

-esta me la pagas Paint!- gritaba Brodek alejándose del local

-ese pony es el más valiente que he conocido- dijo Pinkie suspirando

-más bien estúpido diría yo- dijo Ember

-siento pena por Scoot que se haya metido en esto- dijo Rainbow

-ella estará bien- dijo Pinkie

-supongo que para otro día… la dama de hierro morirá- dijo Aspros guardando armas como los demás

-Blossom se fue y el camino está despejado… ya lárguense!- grito Ember

-aquí las que se van a morir son...-

-Deuteros!- grito Aspros –aquí no es momento para pelear, recuerden que estamos en tregua por lo de la fiesta y yo soy un hombre de palabra- dijo Aspros saliendo por la entrada principal

-tuvieron suerte esta vez- dijo Deuteros retirándose

-pero la próxima vez que nos veamos no tendrán tanta suerte como ahora- dijo Kandor siguiendo a sus familiares

-no entiendo, ¿porque los dejaste ir Ember?... pudimos haber acabado con ellos- preguntaba Rainbow

-no era el lugar correcto... además no quería avergonzarlo frente a sus hijas... me dio lastima al verlas… se ve que aun sus hijas lo amaban a pesar de ser un traficante- dijo Ember muy seria -en fin, aún tengo hambre ¿quedo algo de pastel? -

-no olvides que tengo que guardarle un poco a Twilight y Azrael- dijo Spike

-lo sé, lo sé- dijo Ember

-pues adelante ponys, porque aún queda más de diversión- dijo Pinkie disparando su cañón de fiestas

\- ¿pensé que ibas a ayudar a tu pony? - pregunto Starlight

-el estará bien, siempre sale de cualquier problema- decía la pony rosa como si nada

En la casa de Scootaloo

-me pregunto ¿por qué estará tardando tanto Scootaloo? - preguntaba Apple Bloom afuera de la casa con sus amigas

-rápido niña mueve esas alas de prisa!- gritaba Brodek sobre el scooter de la potranca quien iba manejando escapando de la Marine quienes lo perseguían

-pesa mucho… ¿qué esperabas? - dijo Scootaloo

-soy liviano como una pluma, así que cállate y sigue manejando!- grito Brodek

-que no escape y envíen refuerzos- decía Cero volando pasando cerca de la casa junto con sus hombres

\- ¿eso responde a tu pregunta? - dijo Sweetie Belle

-si- dijo Apple Bloom melancólicamente

\- ¿vamos por ellos? - pregunto Sweetie Bot sin dejar de observar

-pero antes vayamos con nuestras hermanas, quiero verla y abrazarla y decirle que lo que dije no era cierto- dijo Apple Bloom

-también yo, vamos Sweetie Bot- dijo Sweetie Belle caminando con su amiga de vuelta a Sugar Cube Corner

Esa noche en el Castillo de la Amistad

-se ve que tuvieron una fiesta a lo grande- dijo Azrael en la habitación con Twilight y él bebe dragón

-de lo que te perdiste Twilight- dijo Spike en la cama boca abajo

-al menos no volaron el lugar- dijo Twilight -una vez que sepamos todo sobre su escondite atacaremos, hasta entonces sobrevivan-

-si Twilight- dijeron pony y dragón al unísono

La mañana siguiente en la casa de Livingheart luego de una pequeña cena familiar que tuvieron en su casa sin la Galatic Klaww el cual lo disfruto tanto Blazy, las puertas tocaban con fuerza

-ya voy, ya voy… ¿quién podrá ser a estas horas? - decía la yegua mostaza abriendo la puerta llevándose una sorpresa

-hola... Livingheart supongo- dijo Blueblood en la puerta junto con guardias grifos de la Marine, la comandante y el agente Straam -toda suya caballeros-

-arrest this woman- ordeno el seapony en eso los guardias la agarraron esposándola

\- ¿oigan que hacen? - decía Cristal saliendo de la casa a la fuerza

-sabía que te había visto en alguna parte Livingheart, hasta que logre reconocerte gracias al agente Straam- dijo Cero

-agradécemelo después comandante- dijo el seapony

-ningún criminal entrará en mi reino y se saldrá con la suya- dijo Blueblood

-mama!- gritaba Blazy con Burning y Kaiber viendo todo

\- ¿qué le hacen a mi madre? - gritaba Burning

-la llevaremos para interrogarla, para que nos diga el paradero de los Galaxy- dijo Blueblood mientras sus hijas veían como su madre entraba a la carroza

-eres una maldita... mi madre no tiene nada que ver con esto!- gritaba Blazy intentando agredir a la pony hada

-Blazy no... no empeores más la situación- dijo Kaiber también enojado

-mama!- gritaba Burning comenzando a llorar

-voy estar bien hijas... se los prometo- dijo Cristal

-eso dígaselo al juez mi lady- dijo el seapony cerrando la carroza

-no se preocupen, a ella no le pasara nada- dijo Cero retirándose junto con el príncipe quien sonreía malvadamente mirando por última vez a los jóvenes ponys subiendo a su carroza real junto con la comandante de la Marine y el seapony yéndose

-mama!- gritaba Blazy intentando alcanzarlas cayendo al suelo ya que se tropezó al correr –mamaaa!- gritaba la yegua escuchándose un grito por toda la cuidad comenzando con la pata izquierda para esta pobre familia


	29. Rescate en Baltimore

En un estudio elegante se encontraba sentada una unicornio plateada recargada en un sofá cerca de la chimenea

-hola a todos, soy Ember Paint y antes de comenzar quiero decirles gracias a todos los que nos están siguiendo con esta historia- dijo la unicornio plateada con un libro en sus piernas -y quiero hablarles de lo que tratara este capítulo… que se centrara en nuestro queridísimo enano… Rockaid Hunter-

-siiiiiii!- decían los ponys que estaban en los estudios emocionados

-este capítulo será interesante- decía Shunk Kirasagui entre la multitud –me será útil en mis investigaciones-

-si… por fin sabré que ocurrió, llevo un largo tiempo esperando esto- decía un lobo blanco con plata

-eso ya lo dijiste varias veces Silverwolf- dijo Brodek117

-estoy en suspenso ¿cómo quieres que este? - gritaba el lobo –no quiero que SweetHunter termine-

\- ¿SweetHunter? – pregunto Renaspyro

-así nombre ese shipping- dijo el lobo

-qué nombre tan raro para un shipping- dijo Shunk –yo lo llamaría RockyBelle-

-a mí me da igual, yo solo quiero saber ¿cuándo saldrá Alex? - dijo Renaspyro, en eso los demás ponys callaban a los que estaban hablando mientras la unicornio continuaba hablando

-a mí no me importa quien salga… solo quiero que esta historia continúe- menciono Comet Galaxy emocionado

-pues qué bueno que lo dices… ya que este capítulo será emocionante, lleno de acción- dijo Paint

-si- dijo Silverwolf

-suspenso…- dijo Ember

-si- dijo Silverwolf

-aventuras…-

-genial!- dijo Comet

-emoción…- dijo Ember

-siiiiii!- gritaba el lobo asustando a los seguidores

-y momentos increíbles con revelaciones sorprendentes- decía la yegua

-ya ponlo mujer!- gritaba todos los ponys que estaban ahí

-el cual desgraciadamente no se publicará el día de hoy, y será retrasado dos semanas más- dijo Ember tranquilamente –perdimos el capítulo y desgraciadamente seguimos sin encontrarlo-

-noooooooo!- gritaba los ponys

\- ¿porque… destinooooo?, ¿porque eres así conmigo? - gritaba Silverwolf llorando –ya no sabré más del SweetHunter-

-es un nombre tan estúpido para un shipping- dijo Renaspyro

-pero no se preocupen, aún tenemos un capítulo de emergencia… y este cap se centrará en el rescate de Pinkie Pie- dijo Ember

-siiiiii whooohooo, The Black-Spyro Productions es lo mejor!- dijo Brodek117 silbando como loco mientras todos los fans de esta historia lo miraban con ganas de asesinarlo

-no los provoques Brodek117- dijo Shunk tranquilamente

-jejeje… ups… digo que mal- dijo Brodek117 sonriendo como idiota

-no queremos eso… queremos a SweetHunter!- grito Silverwolf

-siiii!- decía la gente

-esperen… me acaban de informar que este cap no se publicara hasta dentro de dos meses- dijo Ember –que mal- dijo la unicornio como si nada

-muerte a The Black-Spyro Productión- dijo Brodek

-siiiii!- decían los ponys

\- ¿qué es lo que queremos? - grito Silverwolf con una antorcha en su boca encendida al igual que los demás comenzando una turba furiosa

-la cabeza del productor!- grito Brodek

\- ¿para cuándo lo queremos? - pregunto Silverwolf

-para ahora!- contesto Brodek117

\- ¿a quién besaran? - pregunto Shunk

-la cabeza del productor…. Heeeeyyyyy!- grito Brodek117 haciendo reír a los demás incluyendo a la capitana –váyanse al carajo-

-me da lo mismo, yo solo quiero saber ¿qué paso con Alex? - gritaba Renaspyro –queremos ver a Alex- causando un momento de silencio incomodo –aguafiestas-

-todo a su debido tiempo Renaspyro… en algún momento aparecerá nuestro querido mitad demonio- dijo Shunk –al igual que White Wolf que espero que este bien donde quiera que este-

-como no habrá capitulo el día de hoy… entonces nos veremos hasta la próxima y….

-ya estoy harto!- gritaba el lobo poniéndose gasolina prendiéndose un cerillo –quiero mi capitulo o todos arderán en este estudio conmigo!-

\- ¿qué vas a hacer qué? - Comet lo miraba asustado

-este tipo está completamente loco- dijo Ember viéndolo –en fin… nos vemos, hasta la próxima y que el poder legen…- en eso un draconecus aparece susurrándole en el oído

\- ¿en serio? - dijo Ember

-así es- dijo Discord con un rollo de película

-buenas noticias queridos fans, Discord encontró el capítulo de Rockaid- dijo Ember

-siiii!- decían los fans emocionados

-SweetHunter manda!- gritaba el lobo emocionado brincando de alegría tirando el fosforo el cual termino encendiendo al lobo

-te estas prendiendo!- grito Renaspyro

-estoy prendido de emoción!- dijo el lobo sin darse cuenta que se estaba quemando

-estúpido te estas quemando!- grito Brodek117

-ahhhh… axulioooo…. Agua… aguaaaa!- dijo Silverwolf corriendo como loco asustando a los demás ponys quienes salieron del estudio corriendo como locos

-tírate al suelo y rueda!- grito Shunk obedeciendo el lobo tratando de apagarse mientras Ember aparecía mágicamente frente a él con un extintor rociándole el contenido que tenia

-mientras apago a este kamikaze amante del shipping, damos inicio con el capítulo 29- dijo Ember, pero el estudio quedo vacío salvo unos cuantos

-ya no queda nadie- dijo Renaspyro

-todo por culpa de este loco!- grito Brodek117

-perfecto… más espacio para mí- dijo Shunk recargando sus patas en otra silla

-ya regresaran… Discord corre el capítulo- dijo Ember

-como digas capitana- dijo el Draconecus poniendo la cinta en la maquina reproductora

-arriba el shipping!- grito Silverwolf

-tu cállate!... loco este- dijo Ember rociándole en la cara mientras una pantalla blanca se ponía frente al público el cual dicha cinta mostraba cuenta regresiva 3… 2… 1… mostrándose algo

 ** _*Capitulo 29: Rescate en Baltimore_**

-si alguno de ustedes está oyendo esto... quiero que sepan... que fue un honor servir a la resistencia- dijo Nod-Rockaid comunicándose -y quiero que decirles que no se rindan rebeldes… no dejen que ese tal Emperador les gane, ya que eso es lo que quiere, verlos sufrir dando entender que ha ganado- decía el niño seriamente -y se preguntaran ¿porque estoy diciendo esto?... es porque quizás no sobreviva a esta misión... y todo por culpa de este imbécil hijo de su yegua madre bueno para nada que tengo a mi lado!- gritaba el enano con furia

-carajo… ¿porque siempre tengo que tener la culpa de todo? - dijo Buttom, ellos dos estaban dentro de una grieta en una parte desconocida –perdóname por nacer-

-eso debiste haber hecho… no nacer!- gritaba Nod-Rockaid

\- ¿sabes qué?, yo me largo de aquí, ya no te aguanto… no tengo por qué estar escuchando a un mocoso empedernido- dijo Buttom subiendo a la grieta para salir

-ya vete adiós y nunca vuelvas- dijo el enano, pero luego de unos segundos el pony regresa asustado - ¿que no te habías ido? - pregunto Nod-Rockaid

-esa cosa sigue ahí!- grito Buttom de pronto unas garras robóticas aparecieron de la nada intentando entrar a la grieta donde estaban asustando a los ponys

-aahhhh…- ambos ponys se tapan la boca para no hacer ruido mientras aquellas garras se iban

-idiota… ¿quieres que nos maten? - dijo Nod-Rockaid apartándose de el

\- ¿mira quién lo dice?, tu gritabas como una niñita- grito Buttom

-carajo… ¿cómo fue que terminamos metidos en esto?... y contigo para acabarla de fregar- preguntaba Rockaid recordando

Dos horas antes

-muy bien Cruzzader, estamos a punto de llegar a la prisión de Baltimore- dijo Apple Bloom con su escuadrón y soldados de la resistencia, entre ellos estaba Nod-Rockaid quien se encontraba viendo en una ventana la cuidad destrozada, más adelante en un parte de la cuidad se encontraba una parte iluminada donde fuerzas del Emperador estaban ahí patrullando la zona y en medio del lugar se encontraba una especie de coliseo

-esa es la Prisión de la Eterna Agonía- explico Scootaloo -Rainbow Dash debe estar ahí-

-entonces vayamos haya, rescatémosla y acabemos con esto- dijo Nod-Rockaid tronándose los cascos

-es imposible entrar a esa prisión- dijo Buttom apareciendo un mapa holográfico de su pulsera -está protegido por un campo de fuerza-

\- ¿y cómo entraremos Buttom? - pregunto Sweetie

-tenemos que derribar sus cuatro antenas que están en la cuidad- dijo Buttom señalando unas antenas satelitales que hacían que protegían la prisión con su escudo de fuerza invisible

-los soldados distraerán el ejército mientras nosotros moveremos este helicóptero y destruiremos estas antenas- dijo Apple Bloom a los soldados

\- ¿y quieres que guie al ejercito? - pregunto Nod-Rockaid

-no, te necesito aquí en las armas- dijo Apple Bloom -mientras yo manejo la nave tú con Sweetie y Scootaloo atacaremos desde el aire-

-armas... me encanta- dijo Nod-Rockaid emocionado

-Buttom se hará cargo de guiar a los soldados- dijo Scootaloo, luego de unos minutos de decir el plan el ejército se preparaba para saltar - ¿listos soldados? - decía Scootaloo abriendo las compuertas traseras de la nave -salten ahora!- los rebeldes obedecieron comenzando a saltar abriendo sus paracaídas descendiendo a la ciudad

-por favor… ten mucho cuidado haya abajo Buttom- dijo Sweetie Belle mientras el pony café con su uniforme grisáceo que cubría su cuerpo con chaleco negro y botas negras ya a orillas de la compuerta de salida, la tomaba de los cascos dándole un beso en los labios

-ten cuidado tu también nena- dijo Buttom dándole otro beso -te amo-

-que te amo ni que nada… ya muévete idiota!- grito Rockaid enojado empujando al pony terrenal cayendo del helicóptero

-esta me la pagas maldito niño del averno!- gritaba Buttom abriendo su paracaídas reuniéndose con su escuadrón

\- ¿qué carajos?… su paracaídas no debió haberse abierto- dijo el enano maldiciendo mientras Sweetie lo miraba con enojo

-lo sabía… saboteaste su paracaídas!- gritaba Sweetie Belle dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza

\- ¿quién yo?... enserio... ¿me crees capaz? - comento Rockaid

-si- dijo Sweetie metiéndole otro golpe en la cabeza -te vi que lo estabas saboteando así que se lo cambié antes de que se lo pusiera... querías matarlo-

-no matarlo exactamente… solo quería que se desparramara en el piso- dijo Rockaid, mientras Sweetie le metía otro golpe en la cabeza

-es lo mismo!- gritaba la unicornio blanca

-oigan no peleen... prepárense, Buttom ya comenzó a atacar- dijo Apple Bloom en el volante viendo a lo lejos como el pony terrenal comenzó a disparar a las fuerzas del Emperador con su ejército -a sus posiciones- Scootaloo y Sweetie presionaron un botón sacando de ahí un lanzamisiles de color blanco

-lanza misiles listos y cargados- dijo Scootaloo

-Rockaid- dijo Apple Bloom llevándolo al asiento del copiloto dándole un control remoto con una pantalla electrónica el cual se la activo mostrando una cámara debajo de la nave

-cool- dijo Rockaid moviendo la pantalla táctil con sus cascos el cual comenzó a moverse

-usa la tableta para manejar la torreta del helicóptero-

-no sabía que esta cosa tenía una torreta- dijo Rockaid

-está debajo del helicóptero- dijo Apple Bloom piloteando la nave llegando a la primera antena que estaba en una fuente con guardia ahí -recuerda debe…- la yegua no termino lo que iba a decir, ya que Rockaid comenzó a utilizar el control comenzando a disparar la torreta automáticamente matando a los guardias que estaban ahí -oye eso fue increíble-

-gracias- dijo Rockaid sonriéndole moviendo la cámara -mira haya, veo a Buttom lo voy a.…-

-enano concéntrate en la misión!- dijo Apple Bloom

-pero...-

-Rockaid!- dijo Apple Bloom mirándolo seriamente -por mí-

-está bien- dijo Nod-Rockaid mientras Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo apuntaba con el lanza misiles a la antena

-fuego!- grito Scootaloo disparando junto con Sweetie Belle al mismo tiempo lanzando los misiles a la antena el cual voló en pedazos

-una antena menos- dijo Sweetie, en tierra los rebeldes vieron la explosión

-vamos ponys ganemos esta lucha- dijo Buttom disparando a unos soldados mientras avanzaba con toda su escuadra

-bueno enano… alertamos al enemigo así que prepárate por que nos saldrán de cualquier parte- dijo Apple Bloom mientras avanzaban a la siguiente antena

\- ¿cómo esos que vienen hacia acá? - dijo Rockaid mirando en la cámara a varios guardias imperiales pegaso quienes comenzaron a disparar con sus armas al helicóptero

-dispárales!- ordeno Apple Bloom, así que Rockaid obedeció y disparo de la torreta acabando con los cinco guardias que estaban en el cielo mientras llegaban a la segunda antena el cual estaba en el tejado de lo que era un centro comercial

-intrusos detectados… orden confirmada… eliminar intrusos- dijo un autómata viendo comenzando a volar hacia ellos

-autómata a las tres en punto!- grito Sweetie Belle así que Rockaid activo la torreta disparando al robot el cual comenzó a dañar, Sweetie apunto al enemigo con su arma disparándole destruyendo al robot mientras Scootaloo disparaba su munición yendo a la antena el cual exploto al instante

-antena destruida- dijo Scootaloo así que la pony terrenal continuo su rumbo a la siguiente antena

-resistan rebeldes, una vez que desactiven el escudo nos vamos derechito a la prisión- dijo Buttom quien se cubría en un hidrante protegiéndose de los disparos mientras sus aliados disparaban, el pony café vio un grupo llegando por una calle así que tomo una de sus bombas lanzándolas a los imperiales volando por los aires –anotación!- decía el pony café victorioso

-soldados imperiales a sus tres, ocho y siete en punto!- grito Scootaloo viendo así que el potrillo movía la palanca disparando en esas direcciones derribando a los guardias imperiales que estaban en el aire

-ahora a tus nueve, seis y dos en tierra- dijo Sweetie viendo en tierra como unos soldados se preparaban para disparar con un lanzamisiles apuntando al helicóptero, pero Rockaid se les adelanto disparando matando a los imperiales que estaban en el suelo, matando incluso al que estaba apuntando con su lanzamisiles disparando en otra dirección dándole al autómata que estaba vigilando la antena en el tórax mientras Rockaid le disparaba acabando con el

-preparen, apunten, fuego!- dijo Sweetie disparando, logrando destruir la siguiente antena -otra antena menos-

-vamos por la ultima- dijo Apple Bloom moviendo la nave a su siguiente objetivo, Buttom ya cerca de la prisión con su ejército vio la columna de humo que se encontraba a lo lejos

-resistan un poco más- dijo el pony terrenal disparando, protegiéndose cerca de una carreta mientras disparaba de su rifle acabando con tres de ellos que estaban escondidos en una casa abandonada

-muy bien es la última antena- dijo Apple Bloom viendo que estaba en la cima de una nube

-qué raro... no detecto guardias- decía Rockaid mirando en la cámara de repente la nave parecía que había chocado con algo –¿qué rayos? -

-aahhhh- Sweetie dio un grito de miedo haciendo que el potrillo fuera a ver qué ocurría

\- ¿Sweetie que... carajo? - dijo Rockaid viendo como unos dos autómatas estaban en las compuertas traseras intentando entrar al helicóptero comenzando a destrozarlo mientras Scootaloo disparaba con una pistola que tenia

-están entrando!- dijo Scoot disparando

\- ¿qué dices?… no te oigo, las alarmas están suene y suene- decía Apple Bloom

-sigue piloteando no es nada- dijo Rockaid con su sable prendiéndose en llamas comenzando a atacar los brazos de los autómatas -hijos de perra dejen a mis chicas en paz!-

-Rockaid auxilio!- dijo Sweetie siendo sujetada por uno de los robots

-objetivo capturado… eliminar- dijo el robot abriendo su boca

-ella no es de nadie- dijo Rockaid lanzándole un detonador a la boca explotándole por dentro dañándolo mientras Rockaid cortaba el brazo liberando a la unicornio -Sweetie-

-gracias Rockaid- dijo la unicornio blanca agradecida

-chicos… una ayudadita- dijo Scootaloo en el suelo sobre las garras del robot, así que Rockaid ataco los dedos cortándolos liberando a la pegaso quien con su lanza misiles le disparo en la cara

\- ¿oigan que pasa haya?, ¿por qué hay tanto...? mierda… autómatas en la nave!- grito Apple Bloom aterrada viendo a las maquinas intentando entrar destrozando más el helicóptero

-Apple Bloom… ¿quién está piloteando la nave? - pregunto Scootaloo golpeando en la cara al robot

-ups- decía la pony terrenal viendo en la ventana delantera que se dirigía al satélite –oh oh… abandonen la nave!- gritaba la yegua tomando un paracaídas dirigiéndose a la salida evitando a los robots saltando del helicóptero

\- ¿qué estamos esperando? - Scootaloo decía corriendo saltando al instante, Sweetie uso su magia para atar a los autómatas en un lazo de un brazo para evitar que se escaparan

-rápido Rockaid!- dijo Sweetie saltando seguido de Rockaid quien tenía su paracaídas mientras el helicóptero se estrelló con la antena el cual exploto destruyéndose por completo logrando desactivar el escudo de la prisión de la Eterna Agonía

-escudos fuera, muévanse!... tenemos rehenes que salvar!- ordeno Buttom corriendo con su escuadra adentrándose en el enorme coliseo

-aahhhh- gritaba Sweetie cayendo, pero Scootaloo vio eso volando en picada para alcanzarla

-te atrape- dijo Scootaloo mientras Apple Bloom abría su paracaídas descendiendo en el aire

\- ¿dónde está el enano? - pregunto Apple Bloom

-debo... abrir el... paracaídas- dijo Rockaid poniéndose la mochila tirando del cordón saliendo de la mochila puras sartenes -maldita sea, tome el paracaídas saboteadooooaaahhhhhh!-

-Rockaid!- gritaba Sweetie Belle preocupada por el al igual que las Cruzzader

-debe de haber algo que me pueda servir- dijo Nod-Rockaid cayendo mientras revisaba sus cosas sacando de ahí una pistola con un gancho -esto debería servir- así que apunta y dispara rumbo al coliseo el cual se engancho en una estatua de un pony vestido de gladiador impulsándolo hacia la prisión -mala idea, mala ideaaaaa!- decía el potrillo estrellándose adentro del coliseo por una de las ventanas del lugar

-enano!- decían las Cruzzader en el aire

-eso le dolerá mañana- dijo Scootaloo

-estoy... bien…- dijo Rockaid en el suelo adolorido levantándose con dificultades viendo que estaba dentro de la prisión, estaban en un corredor donde había pilares mientras un puñado de guardias imperiales le daba la bienvenida amenazándolo con sus armas -definitivamente fue una mala idea- dijo el enano levantando los cascos poniendo su casco derecho en el mango de su espada

-dispárenles!- grito Buttom disparando junto con los rebeldes matando a todos los guardias -Hunter ¿estás bien? -

-ya lo tenía bajo control- dijo Rockaid enojado, en eso las Cruzzader entraban por la ventana que entro Nod-Rockaid

-Sweetie… chicas- dijo Buttom corriendo al verlas abrazando a su esposa -gracias a Celestia que están bien-

-me alegra que también estés bien mi amor- dijo Sweetie, Nod-Rockaid veía eso molestándose yéndose a caminar

\- ¿enano a dónde vas? - pregunto Scootaloo

-a buscar a Rainbow para largarnos de aquí, además de que no quiero ver a este par de calenturientos- dijo Nod-Rockaid alejándose

-veo que aún sigue molesto con ustedes- dijo Scootaloo

-soy un monstro- dijo Sweetie Belle apenada

-ya lo sabemos- dijo Apple Bloom -Buttom acompáñalo… asegúrate que no cometa una estupidez-

\- ¿y por qué yo? - dijo Buttom quejándose

-porque tú eres al pony que quiere ver muerto!- grito Apple Bloom -mientras nosotras rescataremos a los prisioneros-

-carajo- dijo Buttom yéndose a donde fue el enano y los rebeldes se fueron por otro lado

En una parte de la prisión

-no estorben malditos- grito Nod-Rockaid atacando sin piedad a los soldados que aparecían en su camino, acabando uno por uno con su katana llegando a un portón grande -algo me dice que Rainbow está aquí-

-es lo más probable Hunter- dijo Buttom alcanzándolo

\- ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunto Rockaid molesto

-tranquilo Hunter, quiero ayudarte a encontrar a tu amiga- decía el pony café yendo a un panel que estaba pegado pulsando unos botones -necesita un escaneo de huella digital-

-usa esto- dijo Rockaid arrojándole un casco de un guardia imperial asustándose el semental poniéndolo en el escáner todo asqueado escuchándose un bip comenzando a abrir la compuerta, el cual Rockaid comenzó a atravesar

-oye espérame- dijo Buttom adentrándose, después de recorrer un pasillo oscuro llegaron a una especie de arena rocosa en donde encontraron a la pegaso de crin arcoíris combatiendo con alguien… o más bien con algo

-Buttom… ¿enano? - decía la pegaso esquivando los ataques de una rueda metálica color gris con líneas rojas con púas en ella, de pronto aquella rueda se transformó en un armadillo cibernético con las partes color café metálico en su cuerpo, con un casco morado oscuro incrustado en su cabeza mostrando sus ojos color rojo brillantes

-me quiero morir- dijo Buttom sorprendido de ver a esa criatura mientras la pegaso se reunía con ellos dándoles un abrazo a los dos

-llegaron justo a tiempo para la diversión- dijo Dashie con un boomerang en su espalda lanzándolo al armadillo el cual soltaba un viento mágico cuando giraba, pero este se oculta en su caparazón rebotándolo, regresando el arma a la pegaso

\- ¿y ese armadillo? - pregunto Rockaid

-Civerarmadillo ejecutador de la prisión de la Eterna Agonía- dijo Rainbow

\- ¿de modo que esa cosa es la que te tiene que dar final? - decía Rockaid -ese Emperador y sus métodos de tortura-

-grooooarrrr- el Civerarmadillo comenzó a rugir abriendo dos compartimientos en los costados de su caparazón sacando de ahí dos cañones comenzando a disparar a los ponys bolas de energía roja

-muévanse!- grito Buttom moviéndose al igual que los demás esquivando las explosiones mientras la bestia disparaba

-Rainbow… ¿dime que al menos encontraste la debilidad de esa cosa? - preguntaba Rockaid corriendo con ella

-… todavía… no- decía la pegaso mientras Buttom con su escopeta disparaba a la criatura, pero esta se protegía en su caparazón haciéndose rueda comenzando a rodar hacia el

-auxilio!- gritaba el pony terrenal corriendo evitando ser aplastado

-ya voy para haya- dijo Rainbow volando tomándolo por las axilas salvándolo de ser aplastado

-mil gracias- dijo Buttom

-Sweetie Belle no me lo perdonaría si algo malo te pasara- dijo Rainbow en el aire -y por la expresión que estoy viendo del enano diría que aún no le has dicho nada-

-ehhh… nop- dijo Buttom

-pues ya es tiempo que lo digas antes de que nos mate esa cosa- dijo Rainbow en eso el Civerarmadillo comenzó a rodar soltando polvo intentando hacer algo

-esto no me gusta, rápido… salgamos de aquí ahora!- grito Buttom -vuela Dashie vuela-

-la verdad es que no...- la pegaso no termino lo que iba a decir ya que la bestia avanza velozmente saltando sobre unas rocas golpeando a los dos ponys estrellándose con un campo invisible electrificado que cubría el coliseo cayendo los dos al suelo

-campo de fuerza invisible electrificado- dijo Buttom chamuscado

-si- dijo Rainbow del mismo modo mientras la rueda se transformaba en el armadillo burlándose de ellos

-jajaja-

-no debiste haber hecho eso maldito fenómeno!- grito Rockaid atacando con su espada llameante golpeando una y otra vez la coraza del armadillo sin recibir daño alguno mientras este sacaba su cabeza burlándose de él disparando proyectiles de sus cañones al potrillo –aahhh!- Rockaid salió volando por los aires cayendo al suelo mientras la bestia disparo ráfagas de energía hacia el niño

-enano!- grito Rainbow lanzando su boomerang a las ráfagas el cual al hacerlo el viento mágico que soltaba el arma de la pegaso se los regresaba golpeando al armadillo en la cara comenzando a soltar chispas el monstro dejando atontado al armadillo mientras su casco que tenía puesto se abría mostrando un ojo demoniaco incrustado en el

-lo lastimo- decía Buttom observando así que sin pensarlo con su escopeta apunta disparando en su ojo dañando al armadillo quien este rugía –lo lastime…-

-qué asco… detesto las cosas que están adheridas al cuerpo- dijo Rockaid asqueado al ver ese ojo el cual volvió a cerrarse

-groooaarrr- el armadillo recupera la cordura haciéndose bola comenzando a botar cayéndose a la arena liberando ondas de energía que golpearon a los ponys

-ok... si me dolió- dijo Nod-Rockaid en el suelo viendo como la rueda iba hacia el -hay mama yo así no me llevo- dijo Rockaid corriendo intentando escapar de la rueda

-Hunter por aquí!- dijo Buttom haciéndole señas así que el potrillo obedeció entrando con él en una grieta que había en la tierra al momento que salto el monstro

\- ¿y Rainbow? - pregunto Nod- Rockaid, pero en eso una garra metálica intentaba meterse a la grieta espantando a los ponys, pero al ver que no podía el armadillo comenzó a alejarse

-está en aquella grieta- dijo Buttom asomándose el niño para señalarle donde estaba y vio otra grieta en el suelo donde el armadillo observaba viendo a la pegaso ahí atrapada

-ayudaaaa!- gritaba Rainbow en el hoyo

-Rainbow!- grito Rockaid intentando ayudarla, pero Buttom no se lo permite viendo el Civerarmadillo que estaba ya afuera de la grieta rodando hacia ellos, pero Buttom lo mete de nuevo mientras la bestia se estrellaba en las paredes observando con sus ojos, viendo que ahí seguían retirándose

-parece que estaremos aquí un largo rato- dijo Buttom en eso Rockaid comenzó a usar un comunicador comenzando a decir unas palabras…

Regresando al tiempo actual

-aaahhh... no quiero morir… y aun virgen- dijo Rockaid llorando

-ya, ya no estés de payaso- dijo Buttom sentando -de seguro el escuadrón Cruzzader ya debe venir en camino a salvarnos-

En otra parte de la prisión

-cúbranse ponys!- grito Apple Bloom oculta en unos pilares al igual que su escuadrón ya que estaba siendo atacadas por fuerzas enemigas del Emperador

-espero que Rockaid y Buttom la estén pasando mejor que nosotras- dijo Sweetie Belle disparando una pistola dando aun guardia imperial en el tórax

-de seguro Rockaid ya está matando a tu maridito por hacerte infiel- dijo Scootaloo arrojando una granada mandando a volar a unos cuantos soldados imperiales

-yo nunca le fui infiel a Rockaid y lo sabes- dijo Sweetie enojada

-pues el enano cree eso- dijo Apple Bloom disparando ocultándose en el pilar que estaba

De vuelta con el Nod enano

-bueno… si voy a morir al menos voy a matarte antes por lo que me hiciste!- gritaba Nod-Rockaid estrangulando a Buttom, así que tomo el potro café toma una roca golpeándolo en la cabeza varias veces hasta que los dos terminaron cansados sentándose recargándose de espaldas el uno con el otro

-si vamos...a morir, debes saber unas cosas... así que por favor por una vez en tu maldita vida escúchame- dijo Buttom

-te escucho... y una vez que lo haga… te mato… después de haber recuperado fuerzas- dijo Rockaid

-lo que te hicimos Sweetie y yo... en especial Sweetie... lo admito, fue imperdonable eso de casarme con tu unicornio... –digo tristemente- la razón por la que lo hice… por la que decidimos casarnos y hacer una vida juntos ella y yo… fue por ti- dijo Buttom viéndolo a los ojos apenado

\- ¿cómo que por mí? - pregunto el enano totalmente sorprendido

-hablo de tu yo futuro... sucedió hace un par de años- dijo Buttom comenzando a contarle, pero el enano lo interrumpe

-esto será largo...-

-será largo si no te callas el maldito hocico- grito el pony café –enfócate en esto, en lo que te voy a decir... y no te apures seré breve, ¿en qué iba?... así... esto fue lo que paso la última vez que nos vimos-

Flashback

En una base subterránea de la resistencia la cual se encontraba en medio de un alcantarillado, un joven pony amarillo de crin verde con un uniforme rebelde se preparaba para salir a la superficie, aquel pony se veía demasiado pensativo cuando de pronto

\- ¿así que ya te vas Hunter? - el pony volteo viendo que un joven pony color café con un uniforme de rebelde se presentaba ante el

-así es Buttom- dijo Rockaid seriamente

\- ¿uh?... ¿qué pasa?... ¿por qué esa cara? - pregunto Buttom

\- ¿tanto se me nota? - decía el joven amarillo sin mucha emoción

-claro que si…- digo Buttom acercándose a el – te conozco desde que éramos potrillos amigo mío, y se cuándo algo te pasa, así que dime ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? -

-lo que pasa... es que tengo la sensación... de que ya no voy a volver- dijo Rockaid dando un suspiro

-no digas eso Hunter, ¿cuantas veces te he maldecido diciéndote que te mueras y todo eso? y mírate… aun sigues con vida… maldito hijo de perra- dijo Buttom haciendo reír un poco al pony

-eso fue porque éramos potrillos... ahh los buenos tiempos- dijo Rockaid

-como quisiera volver a ser niño, sin tener las preocupaciones que tenemos ahora- dijo Buttom mirando su reflejo en el rio imaginándose de potrillo -pero la guerra llego y lo perdí todo… a mis amigos... a mis padres... todo lo que me importa...-

-yo también lo he perdido todo… a mi prima, Shining Armor, Cadence- dijo Rockaid entristeciéndose -en especial a los caballeros reales... ahora… soy el último de ellos-

-maldito sea el día D. y ese maldito Emperador que llego a matar nuestros seres amados- dijo Buttom maldiciendo -tú al menos tienes motivos por que luchar... aun tienes a tu prometida-

-si… mi Sweetie Belle- dijo Rockaid pensando en ella -espero que regrese de su misión pronto para ya poder casarnos-

-oye no digas eso frente a mí que todavía... estoy bien dolido- dijo Buttom molestándose -no me obligues a darte un puñetazo en la cara-

-jejeje… oye tranquilo, aun Sweetie te quiere mucho, no como tú quieres, pero... ella te sigue apreciando- dijo Rockaid

-tú y yo pudimos haber sido los mejores amigos de todo el mundo... pero no pudimos-

-y solo porque nos enamoramos de la misma yegua- dijo Rockaid -me imagino que no nos acompañaras el día de la boda-

-claro que iré… ¿Qué estabas pensando?, esto es lo que hace falta hoy en día- dijo Buttom -en tiempos de guerra, un poco de felicidad no le haría daño a nadie, en especial a alguien tan jodido como yo... además quiero ver la parte en la que Sweetie te deja abandonado en el altar… o te dice que no… aposte por ello-

-eres un maldito hijo de perra… jejejeje- dijo Rockaid riendo con el pony café, luego de unos instantes se pusieron serios –oye, ya hablando en serio… quiero que me prometas algo… Buttom-

-olvídalo Hunter, no voy a prestarte mi habitación de nuevo... no quiero fluidos de ustedes en mi cama- decía de mala gana el pony

-no es eso!- grito Rockaid avergonzado –es que he estado pensando, si algo malo llegara a ocurrirme... por favor prométeme que cuidaras a Sweetie Belle por mí-

\- ¿por qué dices eso? - pregunto el pony café -sabes qué vas a regresar… es imposible que te maten-

\- ¿me lo puedes asegurar? - dijo con pesadez

-claro que si… eres un miembro de los legendarios Caballeros de la Realeza, eres tan fuerte como tus compañeros…- decía Buttom con toda seguridad

-…y todos ellos están muertos- interrumpió de repente Rockaid – Tennessee ni con todas las enseñanzas de sus ancestros logro regresar de su misión, Ignos… al que se le consideraba como un hechicero maestro no pudo frenar el avance de las tropas del Emperador, y Ventus… el más fuerte y poderoso de los cuatro… entrego su vida para que nosotros lográramos escapar-

-bueno… tienes razón en eso, pero mírate… desde que ellos no están con nosotros tú te has vuelto más fuerte-

-si… pero no creo que este a su nivel, sé que ellos me dejaron una gran responsabilidad y no quiero defraudarlos… pero no se… siento que mi hora está llegando… por eso quiero que me prometas que cuando yo me llegue a reunir con mis compañeros en los prados eternos quiero que tu cuides a Sweetie Bell por mí, quiero que la quieras y la protejas- decía seriamente mirando a los ojos de su compañero –quiero que hagas lo que en todos estos años me has presumido-

-oye… yo…-

-solo prométemelo- dijo Rockaid -si yo muero... protege a Sweetie Belle... por favor... prométeme que la harás feliz- extendiendo su casco quedando en silencio por unos segundos

-está bien… Hunter… te lo prometo- dijo Buttom estrechando su casco con el

-mírale el lado bueno Buttom, vas a estar con Sweetie y harás fiesta cuando me muera- dijo Rockaid

-sabes que eso nunca pasara- dijo Buttom mientras el potro se retiraba -Hunter... mucho cuidado-

-gracias…- dijo Rockaid yéndose dejando solo a su compañero el cual tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto

Fin del flashback

\- ¿y nunca más regrese? - pregunto Nod- Rockaid escuchando todo el relato

-por desgracia así fue…- dijo Buttom -Sweetie quedo devastada cuando se enteró de tu muerte-

-vaya…- dijo Nod-Rockaid comprendiendo todo -o mi yo del futuro era un estúpido... o en ¿qué estaba pensando al pedirte que cuidaras a Sweetie? -

-no era estúpido... bueno un poco… él quería cerciorarse de que Sweetie esté en buenos cascos... o sea conmigo- dijo Buttom

\- ¿y fue ahí cuando... se casaron? - pregunto Rockaid -al instante en que yo morí-

\- ¿cómo crees?… no me lo perdonaría si me casaba con ella después de tu muerte... Sweetie quedo deprimida durante un tiempo y yo estuve con ella tratando de animarla y todo eso, y una cosa se llevó a la otra y lo siguiente que paso fue… que ya estaba en el altar con ella- dijo Buttom –sabes, siempre soñé que un día me casaba con ella después de que murieras siendo el pony más feliz del mundo… pero cuando me entere que realmente moriste... me sentí fatal- dijo Buttom –así que tuve que cumplir la promesa que te hice de proteger a Sweetie, todo esto lo hice por ti-

-eso explica muchas cosas... ahora… sé porque Sweetie dejo de amarme- dijo Nod-Rockaid bajando tristemente sus orejas

-oye enano, ella te sigue amando… no ha dejado de pensar en ti ni un momento- dijo Buttom

\- ¿en serio? - decía sorprendido

-claro… por ejemplo esta ese día en que te vio de vuelta, jamás la había visto tan feliz como ese día... pero a la vez se sintió mal por contarte por lo que paso... ella te hizo algo horrible y si llegaras a enterarte te enojarías con nosotros-

-pues si… se casó con mi peor enemigo, como no iba a estarlo- dijo Nod-Rockaid cruzado de brazos dándole un puñetazo en el brazo doliéndole al pony

-hijo de tu perra madre aaahhhh... ¿por qué hiciste eso? - grita Buttom adolorido

-por no explicármelo todo desde un principio- dijo Nod-Rockaid sorprendiendo al pony

-pero... si yo... trate...-

-ya, ya, ya, deja de mariconear... te perdono... si mi yo del futuro te dijo que cuidaras de Sweetie… entonces tengo que respetar eso y quedarme con las ganas de aguantar a esa mamacita… por Celestia… solo vela-

-lo sé, lo se… ella se volvió todo un bizcocho, te entiendo- dijo Buttom

-bueno al menos mi yo futuro disfruto un tiempo con ella- dijo Nod-Rockaid

\- ¿de qué hablas? - pregunto el

-ya sabes, yo, ella, una cama...- dijo el enano imaginándose a su yo futuro fantaseando con ella en una noche de pasión cayéndole baba de su boca haciendo un silencio incomodo preocupando a Buttom - ¿si tuve sexo con ella no? -

-pues...-

-Buttom dime la verdad... ¿dime que al menos me tire a Sweetie Belle mientras yo estaba vivo? - preguntaba Nod-Rockaid enojándose

\- ¿recuerdas hace poco que te mencione que Sweetie te hizo algo horrible?... pues resulta que Sweetie se esperó a entregarte cuerpo y alma hasta el día de la boda-

\- ¿me estás diciendo que no tuve nada con ella? - decía Nod-Rockaid enojándose acercándose con él mientras el pony se arrastraba en el suelo tratando de evitar su ira

-la culpa es cien por ciento de ella… no mía- dijo Buttom asustado mientras Nod-Rockaid comenzó a agarrarlo de su ropa sacudiéndolo con fuerza

\- ¿me estás diciendo que yo morí virgen sin tener contacto con ella? - gritaba el potrillo

-pues, así como lo dices... si- dijo Buttom mientras el potrillo lo zangoloteaba con fuerza

-maldito seas Buttom te voy a matar!- gritaba Rockaid -te tiraste a mi pony-

-la culpa la tienes tu... te moriste... estábamos tristes, una cosa llego a la otra y amanecí un día en su cama con ella!- grito Buttom

-ahora si te mato!- grito Nod-Rockaid cuando de pronto

-aaahhhhrgggg-

-Rainbow!- grito Rockaid preocupado por su amiga yendo a ver, no sin antes tirarle un golpe a la cara –recuérdame asesinarte más adelante-

-mi cara- dijo Buttom adolorido saliendo de la grieta viendo como el armadillo comenzó excavar con sus garras intentando agarrar a la pegaso de crin arcoíris

-auxilio… Rockaid… Buttom ayuda!- grita Rainbow

-Rainbow!- grito Rockaid corriendo con su sable en llamas para ayudarla golpeando con todas sus fuerzas el caparazón del animal

-grooaarrr- el Civerarmadillo cambia de objetivo comenzando a atacarlo con sus garras el cual el potrillo se defendía

\- ¿es todo lo que tienes perra? - grito Rockaid contraatacando, así que el armadillo se ocultó en su caparazón comenzando a disparar por medio de sus cañones -eso me pasa por hablador- dijo el enano esquivando los disparos corriendo de un lugar a otro en toda la arena, mientras eso pasaba Buttom corrió para ayudar a Rainbow a que saliera de aquel agujero

-gracias- dijo la pegaso agradecida viendo al enano que estaba en peligro -el enano necesita nuestra ayuda-

\- ¿pero ¿cómo?... nada traspasa su defensa... esa cosa es perfecta... a menos que…- Buttom comenzó recordar algo que hizo -ya se Rainbow, usa tu boomerang y regrésale sus ataques, eso lo dejara atontado y... cuidado!- Buttom grito aventando a la pegaso recibiendo el ataque del armadillo

-Buttom!- grito Rockaid viendo al pony terrenal mal herido en el suelo

-jajaja- el armadillo concentro energía de sus cañones disparando ráfagas de energía hacia la pegaso quien estaba socorriéndolo, así que lanza su boomerang regresándole las esferas de energía al armadillo quien mostraba su cara golpeándolo en la cara dejándolo atontado exponiendo su ojo

-enano golpea su ojo!- grito Rainbow así que el potrillo obedeció

\- ¿cómo te atreves a golpear al pony de mi Sweetie?!- gritaba el enano subiéndose en la cola, llegando al lomo, acto seguido entierra su sable en el ojo de la criatura lastimándolo gritando de dolor

-su ojo... es su punto débil- dijo Buttom observando todo débil mientras la pegaso y el potrillo lo ponían en la grieta donde estaban los ponys anteriormente

-quédate… aquí estarás seguro- dijo Rainbow

-nosotros nos ocuparemos de esa bestia- dijo Nod-Rockaid

-mucho cuidado- dijo Buttom mientras los ponys salieron de aquel agujero preparándose para enfrentarse al Civerarmadillo quien estaba listo para pelear

Mientras tanto lejos de ese lugar en una cueva

-qué bueno que encontramos esta cueva, la nieve se soltó fuerte- dijo Birdy viendo la tormenta que había afuera

\- ¿cómo te encuentras Ven? - pregunto Flurry curándolo cerca de la fogata

-ya no me duele tanto como anteriormente… y mis fuerzas están regresando- dijo Ventus un poco mejor sintiendo el calor del fuego sin el modo Nod

-es porque ya terminé de curarlo completamente, créame si no hubiera estado yo aquí ya estuviera muerto señor- dijo Flurry poniendo más madera al fuego poniendo después una olla y en ella vertió una lata de albóndigas de heno

-qué bueno que no fue así- dijo Ventus muy serio mirando a la pegaso que no dejaba de mirar afuera –preocupándote no harás que vuelva Spitfire-

-lo se señor- dijo Birdy acercándose a él recostándose cerca del fuego -es solo que estoy preocupada por ella, no debió irse de esa manera-

-lo se niña… ¿pero que podías hacer tu?… impediste que matara a ese sujeto- dijo Ventus -ahora que lo pienso… ¿por qué lo hiciste?, ¿por qué lo salvaste? -

-yo… bueno… no lo sé- dijo Birdy pensativa mientras Flurry ponía condimentos a la hoya cortando verduras con un cuchillo mágico que hizo aparecer -siento que en el fondo de su ser hay bondad... señor Fast le recuerdo que Red Demon es usted… es su viva imagen, como todo monstro cruel y horrible, esperaba que hubiera algo de compasión en él, así como lo hubo en usted-

-tienes que entenderlo Birdy… él no va a volver- dijo Flurry -al menos que Spitfire lo traiga de regreso... pero en un ataúd-

\- (¿de modo que esa cosa soy yo?… no cabe duda yo no morí y algo me hicieron… y ellas lo saben)- dijo el pegaso en su mente -yo lo que quiero saber es… ¿Por qué Spitfire tiene tanto odio hacia mí? - pregunto Ventus

-bueno… en el pasado Red Demon serbia al escuadrón de la capitana… era un Wonderbolt- dijo Flurry meneando todo el contenido de la olla con una cuchara mágica

\- (¿yo era un Wonderbolt?)- dijo Ventus sorprendido en su mente –(pobre de mí… ¿en que estaba pensando?)- mientras la alicornio le daba una probadita de sopa al pegaso -mmm... le falta otro poquito de sal-

-y como puede ver el Emperador lo influencio convirtiéndolo en lo que es ahora- explicaba la alicornio rosa echándole sal

-ahora entiendo porque le dicen traidor a Red Demon- dijo Ventus volviendo a probar -más sal-

-traiciono a las princesas y a la resistencia- dijo Birdy tristemente

-Birdy dice que hay bondad en el... cosa que yo no lo creo- dijo Flurry vertiendo más sal -lo siento Birdy, pero es verdad... ya no veo esperanza en el-

-tal vez tengas razón- dijo la pegaso triste mientras servía a la alicornio la comida en unos tazones

-anímate Birdy… estas albóndigas están… mmm para chuparse los cascos- dijo Flurry sirviéndole su ración al igual que Ventus el cual lo probo sintiéndolo algo desabrido así que tomo el salero echándole más sal a su plato, lo volvió a probar faltándole sabor así que le volvió a echar más sal dándole una probadita

-perfecto- dijo Ventus comiendo a gusto

-jajaja- las yeguas se reían por eso comenzando a comer, luego de la comida durmieron un poco frente al fuego para después seguir con la misión de rescate

De vuelta a la prisión de la Eterna Agonía

-grooaaarrr- Civerarmadillo siguió lanzando ráfagas de energía a los ponys quienes esquivaron las explosiones sin problemas, la bestia concentra sus cañones lanzando más esferas de energía con dirección a ellos

-ahora Rainbow!- gritaba Nod-Rockaid, así que la pegaso lanza su bumerang formando un tornado regresando todos los ataques al armadillo el cual exploto dañándolo dejándolo atontado exponiendo su punto débil, así que Rockaid con su espada llameante corre y asesta tres tajos poderosos –haaaa… hoooo… hiaaaa- gritaba el niño mientras el armadillo se hacía rueda comenzado avanzar a los ponys saltando una y otra vez produciendo ondas de energía

-esta cosa sí que resiste- dijo Rainbow en el aire, mientras Rockaid saltaba cada onda, el Civerarmadillo se preparaba para atacar volviendo acumular energía de sus cañones disparando varias bombas de energía hacia ellos -ahora!- la pegaso lanzo su boomerang a todas las ráfagas mientras el niño concentraba fuego en su espada

-hooo, ha, hu, ha, hu, ha, hu, ha, hu, ha, ho, haaaa- Rockaid golpeaba cada esfera logrando regresar todas las esferas de energía atontando al armadillo exponiendo su punto débil así que le lanza su espada que estaba al rojo vivo dañando al Civerarmadillo

-grooaaaaaaarrr- los cañones del ejecutador se destruyeron dejándolo sin armamento así que se hizo rueda comenzando a saltar cayendo hacia el enano, pero Rainbow lo salva en el último momento comenzando a volar con la pegaso

-para ser tan grande se mueve muy rápido- dijo Rockaid viendo como la bestia volvía a botar buscando a sus objetivos rebotando hacia ellos, así que Rockaid toma a la pegaso de las orejas girando para otra dirección esquivando el poderoso ataque del Civerarmadillo quien se preparaba para volver a atacar -con un demonio!- grito el niño moviendo la cabeza de la pegaso esquivando otra envestida una y otra vez

-mi orejas- dijo Rainbow adolorida

-lo siento- dijo Rockaid soltándolas sonrojándose a la vez

\- ¿tiene que haber algo que podemos hacer para lastimarlo? - preguntaba la pegaso

-carajo!- grito Rockaid sosteniéndole las alas para que no volara cayendo a tierra esquivando otro ataque del ejecutador chocando con la barrera mágica electrocutándose la bestia cayendo de espaldas exponiendo sus ojo, Rainbow recobro el vuelo, viendo eso tomo al niño girando una y otra vez lanzándolo hacia el ejecutador -aahhhhhh!- el potrillo vio hacia donde iba y con su espada golpea su ojo haciendo que se levantara la bestia haciéndose bolita haciendo que el niño fuera lanzando en el cielo donde Rainbow Dash lo atrapa -eso… fue… genial!, bien pensado Rainbow-

-la verdad… solo quería estrellarte con él porque me lastimaste mis orejitas- dijo la pegaso sinceramente, de pronto el Civerarmadillo volvió a rebotar intentando golpear a los ponys -bestia estúpida como si pudieras supera mi velocidad- decía esquivando todas las envestidas del Civerarmadillo esquivando en el último momento volviendo a estrellarse en la barrera de energía volviendo a caer de espaldas, así que Rainbow tomo a Nod-Rockaid girando y lanzándolo hacia el armadillo el cual asesto con un golpe en el ojo

-grooaarrr- el armadillo volvió a enojarse haciéndose bolita rebotando más rápido que antes golpeando a los ponys mientras se reía por dentro la bestia

\- ¿qué haces Rainbow esquiva? - grito Rockaid viendo que la pegaso no esquivaba ninguno de sus ataques

-confía en mi- dijo Rainbow viendo como el armadillo se preparaba para darle el golpe final, pero en el último momento Rainbow esquiva volando en espiral haciendo que se estrellara la bestia en la barrera de energía dejándolo atontado –quería que se confiara pensando que iba a ganarnos- decía la pegaso tomando al enano lanzándolo hacia el armadillo el cual asesto con un golpe de su espada

-eres brillante Rainbow… hasta me estoy asustando- dijo Rockaid en el aire aterrizando en el suelo

-grooaarrrrrr- el Civerarmadillo comenzó a expulsar energía invocando unas turbinas en los costados de su caparazón y en la parte superior de su caparazón invoca una especia de cañón gigante -jajaja-

-ahora sí que se enojó- dijo Rockaid asustado mientras la bestia comenzaba a volar absorbiendo energía de su arma principal, disparando varias ráfagas de energía que destruyeron el escudo de energía que había ahí cayendo hacia los ponys –hay, hay, hay, hay, hay, hay, hay, yo así no me llevo!- gritaba el potrillo esquivando todas las múltiples esferas de energía que explotaban al contacto del suelo

-resiste enano!- gritaba Rainbow volando para ayudarlo, acto seguido el armadillo en el aire dispara un misil con la forma de un tiburón hacia Rainbow el cual lo esquivo sin problema - ¿ese es todo lo que tienes? - de pronto aquel misil cambia de dirección hacia ella de sorpresa explotándole cerca de ella

-Dashie!- grito Nod-Rockaid corriendo hacia ella para ayudarla -Dashie-

-me ataco de sorpresa- dijo Rainbow enojada mientras el armadillo se burlaba de ella disparando otro misil con dirección a ella así que la pegaso avienta al niño y lo esquiva en el aire, pero para sorpresa de ella aquel misil comienza a perseguirla en el cielo nocturno -esta cosa no me deja en paz!- gritaba la pegaso mientras el armadillo disparaba más bombas de energía de su cañón al enano quien no tenía otra más que esquivar

-debe de ser un misil que detecta el calor, no se cansara hasta que te explote- dijo Nod-Rockaid saltando evitando las explosiones cayendo al suelo todo lastimado

-enano resiste te ayudare tan pronto que me deshaga de esta cosa- dijo Rainbow moviéndose en diferentes direcciones, pero aquel misil no se despegaba de ella, así que el Civerarmadillo volvió a disparar más bombas mágicas hacia el potrillo

–maldición no las podre esquivar- decía el enano preocupado cuando de pronto otros proyectiles aparecieron de la nada destruyendo todas las esferas de energía que iban a caerle al enano

-no permitiré que lastimes al pony especial de mi mujer!- dijo Buttom recargando munición para su escopeta acercándose al niño cojeando -vamos Hunter levántate ¿vas a dejar que esta basura te mate? - decía extendiendo su casco

-por supuesto que no… idiota- dijo Nod-Rockaid tomando el casco levantándose

-grooaaaar- Civerarmadillo concentro energía en su cañón disparando múltiples esferas de energía en el aire

-hora de acabar con este tipo- dijo Buttom apuntando con su escopeta

-destruyamos esas esferas- dijo Rockaid invocando su Arco de Gales, ambos ponys dispararon al mismo tiempo tanto balas como flechas destruían cada esfera -nada mal para un idiota-

-nada mal para un mocoso mimado- dijo Buttom sonriéndole sin dejar de disparar a cada esfera que se le cruzaba en su camino destruyéndolas todas - ¿alguna idea de acabar con esa cosa? -

-como dijiste… su ojo es su punto débil, pero está muy arriba- dijo Rockaid -si tan solo hubiera algo para poder atontarlo... eso es… Dashie!- gritaba a la pegaso en el aire

-ahora no niño ¿que no vez que estoy ocupada?!- dijo la pegaso esquivando el misil

-llévalo por correo exprés!- grito Rockaid

\- ¿de qué henos estás hablando? - preguntaba Rainbow sin entender

-regresa el telegrama a su remitente!- grito Rockaid apuntando al armadillo en el aire el cual preparaba su cañón para atacar de nuevo

-ohhhh... que lo regrese… de eso me encargo yo enano- dijo Rainbow volando en otra dirección hacia el Civerarmadillo

-el truco clásico de un árcade... bien pensado engendro, en verdad eres un genio- dijo Buttom

-la verdad... lo aprendí de ti jugando todos esos juegos- dijo Rockaid

-los juegos árcades son lo máximo- dijo Buttom

-aun así, soy un genio- dijo Rockaid de presumido - ¿recuerdas aquella vez Buttom en Ponyville cuando se incendiaba y estábamos tu y yo atrapados en una torre? -

-por supuesto que si- dijo Buttom

-bien, aunque me duela decirte esto… necesito… de tu ayuda una vez más- dijo Rockaid

-telegrama para el Civerarmadillo- dijo Rainbow poniéndose de frente a la bestia

-groooaaaar-

-esto te pertenece- dijo Rainbow haciéndose a un lado esquivando el misil explotándole en la cara de la bestia logrando evitar que hiciera su ataque quedando atontado en el aire exponiendo su ojo

-ya se expuso Rockaid!- grito Buttom de espaldas sosteniendo los dos extremos del arco con sus brazos mientras el potrillo con un hilo mágico sostenía una enorme flecha mágica que estaba en la cabeza del pony como base

-esta bestia...- dijo Nod-Rockaid

-esta...- dijo Buttom

-extinta!- decían los dos ponys al unísono mientras el potrillo soltaba una flecha azul yéndose velozmente con dirección al armadillo atravesándole su punto débil, destruyéndole ese ojo que tenia

-groooooooaaaaaaaaaar- el cuerpo del Civerarmadillo comenzó a agrietarse comenzando a salir luz de ella acto seguido exploto en mil pedazos destruyéndose finalmente sin quedar rastros de aquel ejecutador mostrándose un destello de luz en toda la cuidad destrozada

-buen trabajo a los dos- dijo Rainbow acercándose a los ponys felicitándolos a ambos -lo hicieron-

-tú también hiciste un gran trabajo Rainbow, aun con los años sigues siendo una gran voladora- dijo Rockaid

-sigo con el toque- dijo la pegaso crin arcoíris

Luego de unos minutos los rebeldes salieron de la prisión victoriosos sacando de ahí a la mayoría de los ponys que fueron presos por el Emperador, Rockaid estaba siendo atendido por los médicos de la resistencia

-veo que ya te encuentras mejor- dijo Sweetie Belle acercándose

-con unos cuantos golpes, escombros en mi cuerpo, pero no es nada grave- dijo Rockaid con su armamento desactivado sentado en una camilla - ¿cómo esta Rainbow? -

-ya se encuentra mejor, Scootaloo esta con ella, está muy feliz por volver a verla- dijo Sweetie

-es bueno saber eso- dijo el enano

-también... Buttom me comento que ya te conto todo- dijo Sweetie diciéndole a los médicos que se retiraran dejándolos solos por un momento

-si... que morí virgen por tu culpa- dijo Rockaid molesto desviando su mirada

\- ¿así que también sabes eso? - dijo Sweetie Belle apenada por eso -fue culpa de mis padres-

-veo que aún siguen sin tenerme confianza que digamos- dijo Rockaid

-y que lo digas- dijo Sweetie sentándose al lado de el -ahora entiendes ¿por qué me case con él? -

-lo sé- dijo Rockaid tomándola del casco -me molesto mucho cuando descubrí que te casaste con el... digo es mi peor enemigo pudiste haberte casado con otro… y con solo verlo me daban ganas de mandarlo a la chin...-

-Rockaid!- grito Sweetie

-lo siento... pero luego... que me platico ese idiota, de lo que paso realmente comprendí que yo morí... mi tiempo termino, pero el tuyo continuo y solo querías ser feliz... cosa que ya lo encontraste finalmente- decía el enano todo triste

-Rockaid... yo no he dejado de pensar en ti- dijo Sweetie tomándolo del casco –quizás ya no estemos juntos, pero quiero que sepas que... nuestros recuerdos aun lo sigo teniendo... aquí- dijo la unicornio poniendo el casco del niño en su corazón –además recuerda que aun sigues teniéndome en tu época-

-es verdad... eres mía haya... y me asegurare de no soltarte- dijo Rockaid

-prométeme que pasaras y disfrutaras cada momento con ella- dijo Sweetie Belle

-prometido!- dijo Rockaid dándose un abrazo los dos -siempre te amare Sweetie- dijo susurrándole en el oído

-lo sé- dijo ella saliéndole una lagrima sin dejar de romper el abrazo, de pronto una nave negra aparece aterrizando cerca de la prisión las compuertas se abrieron saliendo de ahí una alicornio

-Twilight!- grito una Rainbow vendada quien corrió hacia ella el cual la alicornio corrió para abrazarla con fuerza

-gracias a Celestia que regresaste- dijo la alicornio dándose un abrazo

-agradéceselo al enano- dijo Rainbow apuntando a la parejita quienes estaba ahí rompiendo el abrazo

-gracias enano, sabía que podía contar contigo- dijo Twilight agradecida

-dale las gracias a tus soldados… y como no al escuadrón Cruzzader- dijo Rockaid mirando a los soldados

\- ¿oye y yo que? - dijo Buttom

-por mi puedes irte a la...-

-Rockaid!- grito Twilight

-a la gloria, que sin tus conocimientos no hubiéramos salido de esta- dijo Rockaid sonriéndole traviesamente a Twilight

\- ¿ya podemos irnos Twilight?, estoy exhausta- dijo Apple Bloom reuniéndose con ella junto con Scoot

-también yo- dijo Scootaloo –tengo hambre-

\- ¿se van a subir o se van a quedar a chismear otro rato más? - grito Spike en las compuertas traseras de la nave

-ya vamos Spike- dijo Twilight diciéndole a los soldados y prisioneros libres que se subieran

\- ¿puedo conducir? - pregunto Scootaloo al dragón

-hasta que yo muera- dijo Spike regresando a la nave

-ósea nunca- dijo Apple Bloom subiendo

-vámonos Sweetie!- gritaba Buttom subiendo

-me gustaría Buttom, pero...-

-adelante… ve- dijo Rockaid mientras Sweetie emocionada le daba un beso en la mejilla

-y si te sirve de consuelo, estuve pensando en ti cuando tenía sexo con Buttom- dijo Sweetie Belle

-que bien... y la vez asqueroso- dijo Rockaid dándole escalofríos

-rápido Sweetie que nos van a dejar sin lugares para sentarnos!- grito Buttom

-te veré después Rockaid- dijo Sweetie belle dándole la espalda viéndolo una última vez

-cuídate mi reina- dijo el enano dándole una nalgada a la unicornio sorprendiéndose y la vez sonrojándose mientras se retiraba reuniéndose con Buttom

\- ¿te dio una nalgada? - pregunto Buttom

-nop... para nada- dijo Sweetie Belle dándole un beso en los labios tomándolo del casco llevándolo adentro

-pudiste haberte metido en problemas- dijo Twilight tomando el enano con su magia poniéndolo en su lomo yendo a la nave

-oye tenía que aprovechar ese momento, quería hacerlo desde la primera vez que la vi- dijo Rockaid -las tenía bien firmes- decía tocándose el casco donde nalgueo a su ex yegua

-mendigo Rockaid… ¿quién te conociera? - dijo Rainbow caminando con ellos -muero por regresar a casa-

-Applejack y Rarity estarán felices por verte- dijo Twilight

\- ¿pero y las demás? - pregunto Rainbow

-aún seguimos en el proceso de rescate- dijo Twilight abordando la nave con ellos el cual comenzó a despegar alejándose del lugar

En el presente en la casa del Capitán Shield

-ya voy, ya voy, no hagan tanto ruido carajo… que no estoy crudo- dijo Shield con una bata blanca con la crin despeinada con barba abriendo la puerta

-Capitán Shield!- decía una yegua azul de crin larga color mostaza

\- ¿Blazy? - dijo Shield sorprendido - ¿qué haces aquí?... ¿y cómo me encontraste? -

-eso no importa capitán necesito de tu ayuda- dijo Blazy desesperada -arrestaron a mi mama-

\- ¿queee? - dijo Shield - ¿Cómo?… ¿Cuándo?… ¿Por qué? -

-no lo sé… fue en la mañana, la Marine llego con ese maldito príncipe Blueblood y la dama de hierro, la arrestaron y... por favor ayúdame- suplico Blazy, así que el pony terrenal entro a su casa hizo unas cosas que solo la pony escuchaba saliendo de la casa con su armadura de capitán y capa bien presentable

-vamos- dijo el capitán seriamente

En Sugar Cube Corner

\- ¿COMO PUDISTES HACERME ESTO PIE?, ¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?, ESOS MALDITOS IBAN A ARRESTARME… ME DISPARARON DURANTE LA CORRETIZA QUE ME METIERON!- gritaba Brodek gritándole a la pony rosada en su habitación

-oye… yo no te metí en esto, fue Paint ¿verdad Gummy? - dijo Pinkie hablando con su lagarto mascota

-CASI MUERO!- grito Brodek -ESTUVIMOS ESCONDIDOS EN EL BOSQUE EVERFREE DENTRO DE UN ANIMAL MUERTO TODA LA NOCHE... OLIA HORRIBLE MAS POR DENTRO QUE POR FUERA!-

-mírale el lado bueno… el plan resulto bien y Sugar Cube Corner se salvó gracias a ti mi héroe- dijo Pinkie agradecida mirándolo tiernamente

\- ¿de verdad?... digo que bien... si... es bueno contribuir en el equipo- dijo el pony verde sonrojándose

-y solo por eso te ganaste una recompensa- dijo Pinkie con una mirada coqueta y traviesa

\- ¿y qué es? - pregunto Brodek emocionado cerrando los ojos imaginándose que le iban a dar

Unos minutos después

-eso es Gummy, tállale bien la cola- dijo Pinkie con un cubre bocas mientras bañaba al pony terrenal

-esto… no es lo que tenía en mente- dijo Brodek con una cara de enojo mientras el lagarto mascota le mordía la cola

-anímate Brodek una vez que dejes de apestar... te prometo que te daré tu recompensa- dijo Pinkie sonriéndole seductoramente

-yay- dijo Brodek mientras Pinkie le rociaba más agua

En la casa club de las Cruzzader

-ESTUVE TODA LA NOCHE CON BRODEK… NO TIENEN IDEA DE LO QUE ESTAR CON ESE IDIOTA... ¿COMO ES QUE TERMINE CON EL, DENTRO DE UN ANIMAL MUERTO EN EL BOSQUE EVERFREE? - gritaba Scootaloo en una bañera mientras Sweetie la bañaba junto con Buttom

\- ¿y por qué no se fueron a otro escondite? - dijo Sweetie con unas pinzas en la nariz al igual que el pony café

-había Marines por doquier, no pudimos escondernos en el castillo de las hermanas, porque fue el primer lugar que revisaron- dijo Scootaloo mientras Buttom le tallaba la cabeza con un cepillo

-eso que me dijiste me recordó a la escena de una película donde el amigo mete al protagonista adentro de un animal muerto para que no se muriera de frio... se llamaba buaaagg... no me acuerdo... pero tenía algo que ver con guerras en el espacio- dijo Buttom asqueado -creo que estas pinzas para la nariz no funcionan-

-gracias por ayudarme con Scootaloo… Buttom- dijo Sweetie agradecida

-cuando quieras primor... ya sabes que lo necesitas ahí estaré para ti- dijo Buttom sonriéndole -incluso cuando se trata de asquerosidades como esta-

-oye!- dijo Scootaloo

-qué lindo de tu parte- dijo Sweetie Belle sonrojada

-ya regresé de con Zecora- dijo Apple Bloom con unas pinzas en la nariz llegando con Sweetie Bot

\- ¿encontraron algo para el mal olor?... porque ya no lo aguanto- dijo Buttom -me está llegando el olor al cerebro-

-sí, Zecora me dijo una poción ayudara a quitar ese horrible olor- dijo Apple Bloom

-aquí esta- dijo la Bot con un frasco

\- ¿que están esperando?, rocíenme- ordeno la pegaso

-ya verás Scoot quedaras limpia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- dijo Apple Bloom

En el Castillo de la Amistad

-oye Twilight mira lo que te traje… una deliciosa taza de leche tibia con una rebanada de pastel el cual misteriosamente desapareció en el camino... y yo no tuve nada que ver con esto- dijo Azrael limpiándose las migajas que tenía en la boca entrando en la habitación de la alicornio -princesa... princesa- Twilight se había ido la habitación ya que estaba vacío el lugar -¿princesa?- el alicornio busco en todas partes del castillo hasta llegar a la biblioteca el cual el lugar estaba hecho un desastre encontrando ahí a la alicornio sentada en el suelo con libros tirados a su alrededor -Twilight... ¿Spike que ocurrió?- preguntaba el viajero al bebe dragón quien estaba con ella

-no lo sé… así la acabo de encontrar- dijo él bebe dragón mirando la cara de la alicornio la cual no tenía sus vendajes ya que se los había quitado y estaban tirados en el suelo

-princesa…- dijo Azrael acercándose

-mi... visión... sigue... sin regresar- dijo Twilight enseñándoles al bebe y al pony que sus ojos estaban en blanco completamente

-está bien... recuerda lo que dijo el viejo... tu vista tardara un tiempo y...-

-algo no está bien Spike- dijo Twilight tomando su Pzifer abrazándolo con fuerza -no… siento… mi Pzifer-

\- ¿de qué hablas? - pregunto el alicornio

-no siento su magia... ni siquiera siento mi magia- dijo Twilight comenzado a preocuparse abriendo su libro -windaga... thundaga... firaga- la princesa decía los hechizos, pero no había pasado nada -lo ven... ni siquiera puedo hacer magia básica como levitar y todo eso- decía asustándose

-cálmate... vamos a resolver esto juntos- dijo Spike dándole un abrazo -no te estreses, no es bueno para ti... ya volverás a hacer magia... encontraremos la causa... todo estará bien-

-Spike…- de pronto una voz se escuchó por todo el castillo

\- ¿ese es? - decía él bebe dragón reconociéndolo así que Azrael sale de la biblioteca para toparse con el invitado

-lo siento amigo, estamos...-

-lo sé, lo sé, pero es urgente tengo que ver a Spike- dijo el pony verde claro pasando a la biblioteca evitando al alicornio

-Kaiber, ¿qué haces aquí?... ¿qué sucede? - preguntaba Spike mientras Twilight le daba la espalda para que no lo viera

\- ¿esta... todo bien? - pregunto Twilight mientras el alicornio le ponía unos lentes oscuros con su magia para que el pony no lo viera en el estado en el que se encontraba la princesa

-sé que es un mal momento y perdóneme por no avisar... pero... necesito su ayuda princesa... esta mañana la Marine arresto a mi tía Livingheart- dijo Kaiber

\- ¿queee? - dijo Twilight sorprendida por lo que decía

-no se tu Twilight… pero esto me huele a Blueblood- dijo Spike

-y tu olor no te falla… ese príncipe, la dama de hierro y un seapony estuvieron en su casa llevándosela a la fuerza- dijo Kaiber enojándose al recordar eso

\- ¿seapony? - dijo Twilight - (hay no… ¿será el agente Straam?)-

\- ¿Twilight el seapony que dijo Kaiber no será el...? -

-me temo que si Spike... esto está mal... muy pero muy mal- decía la princesa seriamente

En la finca Galaxy en el estudio de Aspros

-carnal ya deja de estar viendo en la ventana asustas a los pájaros- dijo Aspros sentado en su oficina haciendo papeleo

-hay una criatura moviéndose en los cielos... y no me gusta nada- dijo el kirin esmeralda una criaturita volando -ha estado así desde la mañana volando en diferentes lados de la casa-

-a lo mejor es un pájaro que busca a su familia y a sus hijitos... ¿qué se yo cab...? - dijo Aspros

-pues este ni parece pájaro- dijo Deuteros viendo en el cielo a la criaturita deambulando por ahí -tiene alas de murciélago… pero a la vez parece gato-

-jajaja acabas de encontrar un espécimen nuevo… contacta a la prensa para que hagas tu documental- dijo el kirin riéndose

-no es gracioso Aspros… algo no me gusta- dijo Deuteros muy serio

-mira carnal en vez de estar ahí perdiendo el tiempo y todo eso ayúdame con seguir con el plan, el topo me dijo que atraparon a Livingheart-

\- ¿ya?... por fin- dijo Deuteros sentándose en una silla - ¿crees que sea buena idea... acabas de entregar a la madre de tus hijos? -

-todo lo tengo fríamente calculado, nuestros hijos vendrán aquí... y no te preocupes por Livingheart, en parte se lo merecía... me quito a mis hijas… ahora yo le quito su libertad-

-si, pero… ¿cómo lo tomara mi ama?, a ella no le va a gustar eso- dijo Deuteros

-al final todo saldrá bien, mis hijas estarán conmigo- dijo Aspros -al igual que el tuyo-

\- ¿qué quieres hacer? - pregunto Deuteros

-esto es lo que haremos- decía el kirin azul

Afuera de la mansión, aquella extraña criaturita se fue a lo lejos de la finca reuniéndose en un árbol que estaba por ahí adentrándose

\- ¿y bien Xion? - pregunto Ember en las ramas de un árbol junto con Starlight

-tengo memorizado todo, hay mercenarios aquí, aquí y aquí- dijo Xion marcando en un plano de la casa de los Galaxy que estaba pegado en el tronco

-gracias por ayudarnos Xion- dijo Starlight

-para eso están los amigos, esto es más emocionante que estar soportando a las golfas de Holy- dijo la gatielaga agradecida

-y con esos planos que nos conseguiste no podemos fallar esta vez- dijo Ember

-entonces... ¿ya es hora? - pregunto Starlight

-así es Glimmer… es hora de contratacar- dijo Ember muy segura -y necesitaremos de ayuda Xion-

-Xion reportándose a su servicio capitana- dijo la gatielaga en posición de firmes

En la estación de la guardia real

\- ¿y la prisionera? - pregunto Blueblood

-ya la están interrogando príncipe- dijo Cero

-a ver hija de la chin...- gritaba una voz femenina, la comandante y el príncipe voltearon y vieron a una yegua azul con el capitán de la guardia nocturna

-tu- dijo Cero

-te exijo que liberes a mi madre en este instante!- gritaba Blazy mientras la comandante y el príncipe estaba tranquilos preparándose para lo que viene, pues la hija de Lord Draco estaba presente esperando la libertad de su querida madre


	30. ¿El momento adecuado?

**_*Capitulo 30: ¿El momento adecuado?_**

-"emergencia, emergencia... fuga de prisioneros en el sector D.… se requiere personal para someter a los prisioneros... repito… solicito personal para someter a los prisioneros!"- decía una voz femenina mientras las alarmas sonaban en una especie de prisión mientras los ponys vestidos de blanco con armaduras galopaban hasta llegar al origen del problema

-quietos!- gritaba uno de seguridad con unas ballestas que tenía dardos con un veneno corrosivo y peligroso en una sala con celdas

-no les tengo miedo cab... a ninguno de ustedes!- decía un kirin azul en medio del lugar

-fuego!- decía otro de seguridad disparando los dardos al kirin, pero un kirin metálico aparece protegiendo al otro mientras los dardos caían al suelo doblados de las puntas

\- ¿ya vistes a estas nenitas con esas patéticas armas hermano? - dijo el kirin metálico sonriendo malvadamente - ¿qué les vamos a hacer? -

-lo mismo que nos hicieron a nosotros... que paguen por las torturas que nos hicieron pasar- decía el kirin azul concentrando fuego en sus garras

-recarguen armas!- grito el guardia, pero fue demasiado tarde, el kirin azul arrojo lava de sus garras derritiendo a todos los ponys que estaban ahí, los hermanos avanzaron por aquel lugar derribando a cualquier guardia que se metía en su camino

-señor Gate- dijo una yegua vestida de blanco entrando a su oficina el cual era sombría y oscura y no se veía nada

\- ¿qué es lo quieres? - decía aquel alicornio demente jugando con el cráneo de un pony

-los alterados Galaxy han escapado- dijo la pony blanco aterrada

-no escaparon... yo los deje libres- dijo Blackgate tranquilamente presionando un botón debajo de su oficina emergiendo de ahí una pantalla el cual se encendió mostrando diferentes cámaras en el área

-pero señor... ¿por qué lo hizo? - preguntaba aquella yegua

-porque yo se lo pedí- dijo una figura con gabardina apareciendo entre las sombras

-el me pidió amablemente que por favor los soltara, quería observar sus habilidades... que desarrollaron… además se me hacía divertido jajajaja- dijo el alicornio observando - ¿dónde se encuentran ahora? -

-se dirigen al sector 3 señor, tenemos que hacer algo- dijo la yegua

-oohhhh... esto se pone interesante- dijo el alicornio presionando unas teclas que había ahí mirando la cámara del sector 3 donde los kirines llegaron a tal sector -muy tarde… ya llegaron-

-enviare un escuadrón enseguida señor- dijo la yegua comunicándose por radio transmisor

\- ¿cuál es la prisa? - pregunto aquel alicornio

\- ¿que no recuerda lo que pusimos ahí? - gritaba la yegua

\- ¿qué es este lugar? - pregunto Aspros llegando a una habitación donde había varias fotos de una yegua con radiografías pegadas en un apantalla blanca en el cual mostraban su esquelético cuerpo y en medio había una caja blindada asegurada

-otro de los experimentos de esa peste de Blackgate- dijo Deuteros tronándose sus garras metálicas -nada más deja que vea a ese hijo de pu... y veras como lo dejo-

-quédense quietos y no muevan ni un solo musculo- decían unos trece guardias armados llegando al lugar -las garras donde las podamos ver-

-en orden salgan de aquí y con cuidado, no toquen nada- dijo otro guardia

\- ¿o si no que? - dijo Aspros yendo a la caja metálica poniendo sus garras en el seguro preocupando a los guardias

-se lo advertimos, no abra la celda... si lo hace todos moriremos- dijo otro guardia

\- ¿todos moriremos?, uhhh... estoy temblando de miedo- dijo Aspros sonriendo malvadamente calentando su garra derecha el cual comenzó a derretir el seguro de dicha caja

-noooo!- gritaron los guardias intentando hacer algo, pero fue muy tarde aquel kirin derritió el seguro de dicha celda el cual las alarmas comenzaron a sonar mostrándose una luz roja

-se está soltando!- grito el guardia alarmado viendo como las compuertas comenzaron a abrirse mientras los kirines se alejaron poquito de la caja

-"emergencia, emergencia, fuga de prisionero en el sector tres, peligro... peligro"- decía la voz de los altavoces

\- ¿que hay en esa celda? - pregunto un guardia

-la muerte novato- respondió otro guardia mientras veían como aquella celda se abrió completamente emergiendo de ahí una joven unicornio plateada de crin larga color dorada desnuda portando un casco con visor rojo conectados con varios cables que estaban conectados en una pequeña mochila metálica en su lomo, donde había varios cables incrustados en su tórax y en los brazos de aquella yegua

-no quiero morir- dijo un guardia

-gaaaaaaahhhh- aquella yegua invoca dos espadas espectrales corriendo hacia los guardias el cual partió a dos a la mitad dando inicio al baño de sangre

-disparen!- grito otro guardia dando la orden de atacar el cual comenzaron a disparan dándole una bala en el casco mostrándose su ojo derecho que era de color rubí el cual brillaba bastante, aquella yegua se movía desapareciendo y apareciendo en otras partes del pasillo matando a cada guardia con sus espadas

-mi brazo!- grito uno de seguridad quien perdió su brazo izquierdo muerto después por aquella yegua quien enterró su otra espada en su boca matándolo

-no, no, no, no, no, aléjate de mí!- gritaba otro pony quien le fue cortada de la cabeza por aquella yegua

-auxilio... por favor tengo familia!- decía otro de seguridad que era una yegua quien fue desmembrada por aquella yegua plateada, aquellos kirines veían toda esta masacre sorprendidos por lo que veían

\- ¿es... una yegua? - dijo Deuteros

-no es una yegua... es un animal- dijo Aspros comenzando a avanzar ignorando aquella yegua –órale carnal muévete- decía el kirin recorriendo aquel pasillo ensangrentado

-qué asco- dijo Deuteros viendo aquellos cuerpos mutilados -que bueno que no estoy en el banquete de esa mujer-

-tenemos una emergencia... el Arma Y se soltó y no aahhhhh...- decía un guardia comunicándose por radio, pero no termino lo que iba a decir, ya que el arma Y le corto las dos piernas llorando de dolor el pobre viendo como la yegua se le acercaba lentamente orbitando dos espadas

-gaaahhhh- el arma y ataca aquel guardia asesinándolo

-tenemos que someter al arma Y, el jefe la necesita- decía un guardia junto con otros nueve saliendo de un ascensor

-hay que tomar ese ascensor y salir de aquí Deuteros- dijo Aspros viendo en una esquina

\- ¿pero cómo?, apenas nos estamos acostumbrando a este poder- dijo Deuteros en eso

-ahí esta dispárenle!- grito un guardia viendo al arma Y llevando la cabeza de uno de sus compañeros arrojando dicha cabeza dejando inconsciente a uno, los guardias dispararon, pero aquella yegua invoca ocho espadas orbitando alrededor de ella protegiéndola de los disparos

-vámonos- dijo Aspros aprovechando el momento subiendo el ascensor con su hermano dejando a los guardias, que aquella bestia, quien movía las espadas espectrales con su magia lanzándolas a los guardias enterrándose en cada parte de sus cuerpos, haciendo que el arma Y se transportara hacia ellos partiendo uno a la mitad, apareciendo con otro guardia el cual lo tomo de la cabeza y lo aplasto con fuerza, después aparece junto a dos que tenían las espadas enterradas en sus brazos, el cual ella los tomo con sus cascos rebanándoles la cara a cada uno terminando con aquellas armas en sus espaldas, después aparece con otro que tenía una espada enterrada en la pierna trasera izquierda desenterrando la espada para luego rebanarle el cuello después aparece con el octavo guardia quien estaba en el suelo mientras ella estaba pisándole varias veces la cabeza hasta dejarlo deforme

\- ¿qué paso? - dijo el guardia despertando viendo con horror a todos sus amigos muertos intentando escapar, pero el arma Y lo observaba atentamente -eres... una... maldita-

-...- el cuerno de la yegua brillo haciendo desaparecer las espadas que tenían aquellos muertos orbitando arriba de el

-ojalá... te pudras... en el infierno- dijo el de seguridad mientras la yegua movía su casco derecho haciendo que cayeran las espadas encima de él dando un grito que se escuchó por todo el lugar

\- ¿escuchaste algo? - pregunto Deuteros en el ascensor con su hermano

-yo no escuche nada- dijo Aspros

-"ustedes son impresionantes"- decía una voz en el ascensor el cual los Galaxy lo reconocieron al instante

-tuuu... ¿dónde andas hijo de la chin?... da la cara cobarde!- grito aspros

-estoy en un lugar seguro- dijo el encapuchado quien estaba con Blackgate en su oficina hablando por medio de un micrófono

-ustedes son unas criaturas interesantes... he tratado de hacer este experimento miles de veces, cruzar ADN pony con ADN de dragón… pero fue el mismo resultado... la mayoría de mis pacientes terminaron muertos... solo ustedes dos fueron los únicos sobrevivientes a este proceso desarrollando una habilidad de alquimia en sus cuerpos... y me gustaría saber ¿por qué? - decía el alicornio hablando ahora

-lo único que diré estúpido es que la calaca todavía no nos quiere y esta de mi lado!- grito Aspros mirando la cámara donde aquellos seres los veían

-"ustedes kirines tienen algo en su sangre que me está llamando la atención... así que ¿porque mejor se bajan, se dejan encerrar y los mato para después abrir sus cabezas y ver qué es lo que les hace especiales?"- dijo Blackgate, pero Aspros dispara fuego a la cámara destruyéndola, en eso las compuertas de elevador se abren llegando a una terraza así que los kirines avanzan viendo que estaban en unas montañas en medio de la nada

-callejón sin salida- dijo Deuteros, Aspros se asoma abajo viendo que había un rio muy al fondo del cañón, en eso varios guardias aparecen rodeando a los kirines junto con su amigo encapuchado el cual los kirines comenzaron a atacarlo, pero aquella figura los avienta con su magia

-se acabó fenómenos- dijo el encapuchado

-ha ha ha haaaa... no tienen lugar a donde correr Galaxys- dijo Blackgate presentándose sonriendo macabramente –entréguense por las buenas y mueran con honor-

-no es necesario que los mates… estas criaturas patéticas me serán útiles en algo- dijo la figura de la gabardina negra - ¿acaso no querían poder?, pues ya lo tienen… ahora ustedes me pertenecen-

\- ¿y si no queremos? - dijo Aspros enojado mientras los guardias apuntaban a los alterados

-por mi has lo que quieras con ellos, lo único que quiero es su muestra de sangre y con ella creare una nueva raza de kirines bajo mi mando- dijo Blackgate

-solo voy a decir esto a ustedes dos- dijo Aspros prendiendo fuego en sus garras –voy a ser de sus vidas un infierno, por lo que nos hicieron ustedes... yo... Lord Draco los voy a cazar y los voy a matar!- gritaba el kirin lanzando fuego en los ventanales destruyéndolos tomando a su hermano saltando de aquella ventana cayendo del precipicio perdiéndose de vista viendo como caían al rio bravo que estaban ahí

\- ¿Lord Draco?... ese es... un sobrenombre que nunca olvidare- dijo el encapuchado mirando donde los kirines cayeron -no se queden ahí parados, vayan y búsquenlos- ordenaba a los guardias quienes obedecieron comenzando a buscar

-señor al arma Y esta fuera de control- dijo otro guardia

-sométanla y pónganla en su celda- dijo el alicornio psicópata

-pero señor es imposibleeeee- Blackgate invoca su sable rojo y le corta la cabeza al guardia

\- ¿alguien más quiere perder la cabeza? - dijo Blackgate levantando su casco izquierdo simulando ser uno -vayan abajo y atrapen al arma Y… y no la maten que aun la necesito- los guardias del lugar obedecieron tomando el ascensor bajando a donde estaba la yegua plateada

-veo que estas teniendo muchos problemas- decía una figura encapuchada –por mi culpa-

-esto sucede diario... debería crear un sistema de bloqueo para evitar que el arma Y se salga de control... no sería mala idea- dijo Blackgate cruzado de brazos –algo me dice que tendremos muchos problemas con esos alterados-

En el rio unos kirines salieron del agua respirando agitadamente

-escapamos- dijo Deuteros regresando a la normalidad -libertad al fin-

-levántate carnal que esto todavía no termina- dijo Aspros levantándose -tenemos que regresar a casa-

\- ¿a casa?... con el tiempo que estuvimos presos han de pensar que ya estamos muertos- dijo Deuteros dejando de ser metálico, acompañándolo caminando por una parte rocosa, luego de un largo viaje aquellos kirines regresaron a su hogar en donde sus mercenarios que trabajaban ahí estaban sorprendidos al verlos en ese estado en especial sus seres queridos

-Aspros... Deuteros- dijo Sunflower recibiéndolos en la entrada -en el nombre de la creación ¿qué les paso? -

-larga historia ama- dijo Deuteros

-suegra- dijo Livingheart llegando con su pequeño hijo Kandor sorprendiéndose de ver a los alterados -Aspros-

-hola chaparrita- dijo el kirin azul

\- ¿qué fue lo que te?...-

-eso no importa ahora Livingheart, ¿qué quieres? - pregunto el kirin esmeralda

-Kandor se puso enfermo otra vez- dijo Cristal con el niño en sus brazos quien tenía mucha calentura, así que el kirin azul se le acerco acariciándole la cabeza

-hola... papa- dijo el pequeño débil y enfermo - ¿qué tienes en la cara? -

-no es nada mijo, tu padre cambio mucho... pero sigue siendo el mismo... que te sigue queriendo- dijo Aspros en eso aquel kirin comenzó a recordar algo que le dijo Blackgate

-"por mi has lo que quieras. yo lo único que quiero es una muestra de su sangre, que me permitirá crear a una nueva raza de kirines bajo mi mando"- así que Aspros se corta la palma con su garra izquierda comenzando a sangrar

\- ¿que estás haciendo Aspros? - pregunto Sunflower

-salvando a mi hijo- dijo el kirin azul vertiendo su sangre en un vaso con agua el cual se lo dio a su hijo –aquí tienes Kandor bébelo esto te hará sentir mejor-

-no puedes darle tu sangre así nada mas-

-se lo que hago Cristal!- grito Aspros, el pequeño pony marrón quien comenzó a beber del vaso con sangre -eso es-

\- ¿con esto ya estaré bien papa? - pregunto el pequeño Kandor

-vas a estar bien, serás un pony nuevo... serás más sano, fuerte... y poderoso- dijo Aspros -y los Galaxy seremos la familia más temida de todo este tiempo-

De vuelta a la actualidad

-Aspros!- grito Sunflower -te estoy hablando!-

\- ¿qué quiere ama? - dijo Aspros en su despacho recargado en una silla con sus patas traseras en la mesa despertando - ¿por qué grita tanto? -

-ha ocurrido una desgracia- dijo la yegua mayor acercándose -arrestaron a Livingheart-

-ya sabía que iba pasar eso... pin... Livingheart, pero nunca me escucha la cab...- dijo Aspros -eso le pasa por no estar conmigo-

-no empieces con eso... ahora dime, ¿qué vas a hacer para sacarla de ahí? - pregunto Sunflower

-nada... ella se lo busco... ahora es su bronca-

\- ¿cómo puedes decir eso cab...?, es la madre de tus hijos!- grito Sunflower - ¿no será que tu tuviste algo que ver con el pin... topo en esta redada? -

-por supuesto que no ama, si el topo hace algo que esta fuera de mis órdenes a ese guey me lo quiebro- dijo Aspros levantándose caminando al bar a servirse una bebida

-pues yo no sé si estas involucrado o no, no es mi problema… lo que si te voy a pedir es que saques a la madre de tus hijos de ahí y no me importa como lo hagas… solo hazlo- dijo la pony mayor retirándose -no quiero ni imaginarme lo que está sufriendo esa pobre yegua-

-no te apures ama… yo me encargo de eso- dijo Aspros bebiéndose su trago mientras la yegua se iba -tan pronto cuando tenga a mis hijas a mi lado- decía sonriendo malvadamente

En la estación de la guardia real

-exijo que liberen a mi madre en este instante!- gritaba Blazy al príncipe y la dama de hierro

-lo hare hasta que me digas ¿dónde está tu padre? - dijo Cero

-no lo sé... ya le dije que no lo he visto desde hace años!- grito la yegua azul de crin mostaza

\- ¿sabe lo que veo aquí comandante?… a una mentirosa, eso es lo que estoy viendo- dijo Blueblood -una mentirosa que solo está encubriendo a su descarado padre-

-mira hijo de pu... madre, no voy permitir que me hables de esa manera- gritaba Blazy abalanzándose, pero Shield la detiene

-Blazy… trata de controlarte- dijo Shield sosteniéndola

\- ¿cómo quieres que me tranquilice si este par de pend... tienen a mi madre? - dijo Blazy alterada, pero Shield la calmaba

-deja que yo me encargue de esto- dijo el capitán aclarando su garganta –príncipe... perra descarada- decía el pony a la dama de hierro -como pueden ver están cometiendo un grave error, esa mujer ya no tiene nada que ver su ex... ni siquiera se han visto durante varios años, ni sus hijas han visto a su padre desde ese tiempo- dijo Shield - (¿a quien engaño?... Blazy ha visto a su padre... ¿cómo henos voy a ayudarla?) ... esa mujer ya no está ligada con ningún cartel... así que exijo que la liberen- decía el pony con autoridad

-eso es imposible capitán, aunque ya no esté ligada con los Galaxy no significa que ella siga siendo una gran amenaza- dijo Blueblood

-por favor!... ¿cómo puede ser mi madre una amenaza? - grito Blazy al príncipe

-le recuerdo que su madre es la hija de Don Livingheart, uno de los traficantes más peligrosos de la historia- comento Blossom

-pero fue hace años… mi abuelo murió, mi mama no tenía nada que ver en el cartel de los Livingheart, ella nunca estuvo interesada en su negocio- decía Blazy

-entonces… ¿por qué Lord Draco la estaba buscando? - pregunto Cero a la yegua - ¿no será acaso que le robo a su padre un dinero que era suyo? -

-mi madre no es ninguna ladrona!- gritaba Blazy

-entonces respóndame a la pregunta- grito Cero con autoridad - ¿qué quiere Lord Draco con ella? -

-no le respondas Blazy, no dejes que esta perra te intimide- dijo Shield -esto no se va a quedar así, en este momento iré con las princesas para arreglar ese asunto-

-has lo que quieras capitán, no lograran nada porque la justicia esta de mi lado- dijo Blueblood retirándose -la dejo a cargo comandante, tengo otras cosas que hacer-

-como ordene príncipe- dijo Blossom

-pronto la escoria criminal caerá y recibirá su castigo comenzando con esa mujer- dijo Blueblood riendo malvadamente mientras se iba

-odio a ese tipo- dijo Blazy enojándose volteando a ver a la pony hada -al igual que esta pu... de aquí!- gritaba la yegua azul comenzando a brillarle por unos instantes sus ojos zaphiro

-yo solo cumplo con mi trabajo… su padre a cometido muchos crímenes, entre ellos la muerte de mis compañeros, ya es tiempo de que ese malparido pague- dijo Cero

-si algo le llega a hacer a mi madre juro que usted lo va a pa...-

-suficiente Blazy!- grito Kaiber llegando con Spike y Skygrey -no vale la pena insultarla-

-Spike, anciano… ¿qué hacen aquí? - pregunto Shield

-Kaiber vino al castillo y nos contó a mí y a Twilight lo que ocurre así que tomamos el primer tren para Canterlot, pero antes fuimos a Los Pegasus por el viejo para que ayude a sacar a Livingheart de aquí- explico Spike

-vengo a defender a la acusada- dijo el viejo muy serio - ¿dónde está?... exijo verla ahora-

-sala de interrogación number eight- dijo Straam llegando

-yo los llevo- dijo Cero

-gracias- dijo Skygrey yéndose seguido de Blazy y su primo dejando solos al dragón y capitán con el seapony

-hello captain, little dragón- dijo el seapony saludándolo

\- ¿por qué hicieron eso agente? - pregunto Spike

-no había otra opción, aquí entre nos mis superiores estaban presionándome- respondió el seapony -quieren el dinero... quieren a Galaxy, ¿que podía yo hacer?... tenía la soga al cuello-

-pero la princesa Twilight te envió un reporte de todo, Livingheart no tiene el dinero- dijo Shield

-ella no tiene idea de donde esta- dijo Spike

-i think she are lie- dijo Straam -thats woman les está mintiendo... recuerden que ella fue hija de uno de los traficantes most dangerous... no deberían de creer en su palabras-

-pero... se ve que ni siquiera es de esa clase de mujer que miente- dijo Spike

-las apariencias engañan young dragón-

-por favor agente… haga algo- suplico Shield

-sorry… but i cant... she cross examinate... i hope to defens can save that... le espera una tarea muy difícil ya que se verá conmigo así, que si me disculpan tengo trabajo que hacer- dijo Straam retirándose

-espero que Skygrey lo logre- dijo Spike preocupado

-no lo creo Spike... tenemos la balanza en nuestra contra- dijo Shield preocupado

En el cuarto de interrogatorio

\- ¿podrá sacar a mi tía? - pregunto Kaiber a Skygrey sentando en una mesa con ella

-are todo lo que está a mi alcance- dijo el viejo

\- ¿y está al tanto de todo? - dijo Blazy preocupándose

-no mucho, Spike me explico la situación... le espera un día largo señorita Livingheart- dijo el viejo

\- ¿cómo que un día largo?... ¿qué clase de abogado es…? -

-Blazy tranquila- dijo Cristal calmándola –¿dígame que probabilidades tengo de salir de aquí? -

-noventa por ciento de probabilidad- dijo el viejo –tendrá que jugar bien sus cartas ya que usted está ocultando muchos secretos-

\- ¿qué secretos? - pregunto Kaiber

-la princesa Twilight me ha explicado desde hace tiempo que usted no tiene cierto dinero, y lo que quiere ese traficante es a sus hijas- dijo Skygrey

-por eso hui con ellas... pero si le explico a esos sujetos tomaran a mis hijas y los usaran como carnada para atrapar a mi marido- dijo Cristal -ellas correrían un gran peligro-

-señorita Livingheart necesito todo, con sumo detalle toda la información para preparar su caso y por favor que sea la verdad- dijo el viejo

-de acuerdo- dijo Cristal –déjenos solos por favor- le decía a su hija y sobrino

-está bien mama- dijo Blazy yéndose con Kaiber dejando a los ponys solo el cual ella comenzó a contarle todo al viejo

Ya afuera de la estación de la guardia real

-espero que ese abogado sepa lo que hace- pregunto Blazy ya afuera con su primo, Spike y Shield

-tranquilo él sabe lo que hace- dijo Spike

\- ¿porque no se van a su casa, descansan un momento mientras que yo iré con las princesas a ver si pueden hacer algo con respecto con tu madre? - dijo Shield

-no queremos dejarla sola- dijo Kaiber

-nosotros la cuidaremos- dijo Spike -no se preocupen-

-y la estaremos vigilando- dijo Shield

-gracias capitán- dijo Blazy dándole un abrazo -se la encargo mucho-

-si- decían el pony y dragón al unísono

-esa mujer esta jodida- dijo Spike quedando solo con el capitán

-aún hay esperanza Spike, vayamos con las princesas ahora- dijo Shield tomando al dragón galopando hacia el castillo

En la casa de Livingheart

\- ¿pudieron sacar a mi mama? - pregunto Burning preocupada recibiendo a su familia en la entrada de su casa

-por desgracia aun no- dijo Kaiber -pero la princesa Twilight está de nuestra parte y nos está ayudando en estos instantes a sacarla de ahí- decía el pony verde claro frotando la cabeza de la potrilla

-primo cuida a mi hermana- dijo Blazy preparándose para salir

\- ¿a dónde vas Blazy? - pregunto Kaiber

-con mi papa-

\- ¿con mi tío?, pero... no lo necesitamos ya tenemos a...-

-ya sé que tenemos a una princesa de nuestro lado, pero eso no será suficiente, entiende… las princesas ni siquiera pueden echar a la Marine de su reino, sus leyes son mucho más estrictas que las leyes de Equestria... piensa por un instante Kaiber... para sacar a mi madre de los corruptos esos necesitamos otros corruptos que están de nuestro lado-

-y ese alguien que puede ayudarnos es mi papa- dijo Burning -mi hermana tiene razón Kaiber hay que combatir fuego con fuego-

-supongo que no puedo convencerte de que no lo hagas- dijo Kaiber

-cuídala… regresare pronto- dijo la yegua de crin mostaza saliendo de la caza a toda prisa

Mientras tanto en las bodegas del Merobingeano

-exijo ver al Inquisidor ahora mismo!- gritaba Moonside al minotauro -tengo asuntos de que hablar con esa basura que tienes como jefe-

-el Inquisidor no está disponible, por el momento está recuperando fuerzas después de aquel encuentro que tuvo en el tártaro- dijo Megahorn - ¿quieres dejar algún mensaje?, yo se lo daré de tu parte-

-es con respecto a su viajecito ese que tuvo... perdí a nueve integrantes de mi escuadrón de la muerte y ahora solo tengo seis... ¿y todo por qué?, para sacar a un maldito demente que estaba loco de remate!- grito el unicornio gris

-todo era parte del plan- dijo Megahorn

\- ¿y porque no me dijeron que ese demente era Blackgate? - grito Moonside -de los nueve que envié ninguno regreso, todos murieron por culpa de ese psicópata-

-si no hubieran desobedecido las órdenes del Inquisidor ellas seguirían con vida- dijo Megahorn

-casi la mayoría de ellas tenían familias- dijo Moonside molesto - ¿qué les voy a decir a sus familiares? -

-no es mi problema, esas ninjas se metieron a este hoyo, sabían de las consecuencias… aun así continuaron- dijo Megahorn mirando fijamente al unicornio gris -que no se te olvide que estamos en el mismo barco, si haces algo indebido tu ponyhada morirá... que no se te olvide que aquí el que manda es el Inquisidor, ¿me oíste? - decía el toro tomándolo de la nuca chocando cabezas con el

-si… ya te escuché- dijo Moonside separándose de él retirándose, mientras el minotauro sentía que alguien lo observaba -eso mismo va para ti también… Arpeggio... si desobedeces una orden del Inquisidor... te convertiré en mi cena ¿me oíste? - gritaba el minotauro, en el techo estaba el loro en uno barrotes escuchando todo

-fuerte y claro Megahorn- susurrando el loro sonriendo malvadamente

En la finca Galaxy

\- ¿cómo que mi ama fue arrestada apa?... ¿quién chin... hizo eso?, ahorita me los voy a quebrar a esos pen...-

-tranquilo Kandor no hagas pancho- dijo Aspros en el patio de su casa con su hijo contemplando el paisaje -eso fue lo que me comento el topo-

\- ¿y no te molesta eso apa? - pregunto Kandor

-por supuesto que me molesta, ya quiero quebrarme a esa pin... pony hada y a toda la Marine- dijo Aspros

-hasta el jodido Blueblood... dame el privilegio de matarlo por favor- dijo Kandor -total… es un imbécil y nadie lo va a extrañar-

-pero hay gente que si- dijo Aspros -muy estúpido que se ve, pero es rebueno para la diplomática y todo eso y ya sabes que no puedo matarlo-

\- ¿y porque no? - pregunto el kirin marrón

-porque no él no es el enemigo por ahora... preocúpate por la pony hada- dijo Aspros

\- ¿entonces no vas a hacer nada para sacarla? - pregunto el kirin marrón

\- ¿y qué quieres que haga?, ella se lo busco… la ayudaría, pero me mandaría al carajo- dijo Aspros, en eso un mercenario llega y le dice algo -ok... ta bueno pues- decía mientras se retiraba el mercenario - ¿quieres hacer algo útil mijo?, ve a la estación de tren vamos a tener una visita muy pronto así que estate al pendiente de todo-

\- ¿quién viene apa? - pregunto Kandor

-tu solo ve haya y no preguntes- dijo Aspros

-como digas apa y con respecto a lo que dices del príncipe Blueblood, deberíamos tener cuidado, quien sabe en qué momento nos podría atacar- dijo Kandor

-tú no te preocupes por eso, que tu viejo se hará cargo de el si llega atacar a alguno de ustedes- dijo Aspros mientras su hijo se retiraba corriendo velozmente -pero no haría mal estar prevenidos, ¿quién sabe que esté haciendo ahora ese pen…? -

En las playas de Acapulcolt

-ahí tienes insecto- dijo Blueblood con un short rojo poniéndose bloqueador solar y un antifaz negro recostándose en la toalla que estaba en la arena, con sombrilla arriba y varios sirvientes que estaban cuidándolo en lo que necesitaba -la playa como lo prometí... ahora hazme el favor de perderte por ahí, mientras tomo una siesta… y si te come un tiburón en el agua... pues fue un placer conocerte- decía el príncipe tomando una siesta

-por favor príncipe, no puede quedarse aquí dormido- dijo Bony con un traje de buzo color azul fuerte –deberíamos hacer algo juntos-

-niña… tuve un día pesado y lo único que quiero es relajarme un momento- dijo Blueblood intentando dormir

-qué tal si jugamos con el frisby, yo te lo arrojo y tú la atrapas- dijo Bony tomando el frisby corriendo por la playa –¿listo?… ahí te va- decía la potranca color hueso

\- ¿perdón que dijiste?... ¿insecto?, ¿dónde estás? - preguntaba el príncipe buscándola, pero con el antifaz no la veía recibiendo el frisby en la cabeza atontándolo

-te dije que lo atraparas- dijo Bony acercándose

-si si si si... jajaja fue divertido... ¿dónde estás? - pregunto Blueblood con el antifaz buscándola hasta que la potranca le pone su casco en su cara -ahí estas... esa es mi niña... ahora pierdete- dijo Blueblood durmiendo un poco, pero la potranca comenzó a verlo feo sintiendo su mirada el unicornio

-esto será más difícil de lo que pensé- dijo el príncipe quitándose el antifaz para verla - (¿que diría Cloudy si me viera así?)- pensó seriamente

-"si no convives con esta niña te hare tu vida un infierno ¿me escuchaste?"- gritaba la yegua azotándolo imaginándose el dolor que iba a recibir

\- (noooo… tengo que hacer algo... ¿pero qué? ... necesito un modelo, un padre... ¿pero donde sacare uno en estos momentos?)- decía observando a todos los ponys que estaban en la playa buscando un modelo, pero la mayoría de ellos eran padres que paseaban con sus hijos, jugaban con ellos en la arena formando castillos, otros estaban paseando por la lancha en el mar, mientras que otros comían juntos - (hay muchos modelos interesantes... y creo que encontré al indicado)- decía sonriendo malvadamente viendo a su modelo

-Flurry por favor… deja la cara de papa en paz- decía Shining con un short negro cargando hielera toallas, sombrilla y cosas del bebe

-jajaja- la bebe no se despegaba de la cara de Shining riendo y jugando

-en serio hija, papi no puede ver- dijo Shining tropezando cayendo a la arena mientras Blueblood se acercaba a el

-je je je… hola Shining- saludaba el príncipe cordialmente con su hija Bony

\- ¿Blueblood?, ¿qué haces tú aquí? - pregunto el príncipe

-pues… solo pasando tiempo de calidad con mi estudiante... pero, en fin, me gustaría hablar contigo de semental a semental- dijo Blueblood sonriéndole inocentemente

-uhh… está bien…- decía Shining todo confundido

Mientras en el castillo de Canterlot

-lo siento, pero no podemos hacer nada- dijo Luna con Celestia y Cadence en el cuarto del trono

-Blueblood está en su derecho- dijo Cadence -lo siento chicos, pero no podemos hacer nada-

-y lo peor de todo es que Blueblood dio información completamente sólida, todo lo que dijo de que han visto a Galaxy es real- dijo Shield preocupado - ¿y como lo sabemos?, porque estuvimos espiando su casa-

-y decimos la verdad de que ella no tiene ese dichoso dinero y que solamente Galaxy quiere a sus hijas, la Marine se va contra ellos- decía Spike

-estar a favor de la ley apesta- dijo Shield con melancolía

\- ¿no hay algún modo de sacarla princesa Celestia? - pregunto Spike mientras la alicornio del día quien estaba en su trono se quedó meditando

-solo hay un modo… pero es muy difícil- dijo Celestia

\- ¿y cual ese método? - pregunto Shield

-atrapar a Lord Draco- dijo Luna -si hacemos eso, si logramos atraparlo podríamos negociar con la Marine y cambiaríamos a Livingheart por Aspros-

\- ¿un intercambio de prisioneros?… eso podría funcionar- dijo Shield

-no lo sé, confiar en la Marine… no me parece buena idea, ¿y que tal si logra quedarse con los prisioneros y se los llevan a la bóveda? - dijo Spike

-extraditar al prisionero a otra región es imposible- dijo Mapache reuniéndose con ellos

-hola Mapache, no te había visto en tanto tiempo- dijo Shield

-no te desvíes del tema Shield, explícate mujer… que no entiendo eso de la extradición, explícame- decía Spike

-para extraditar a un prisionero se necesita la autorización de una alicornio, ósea de nuestras princesas ya que son ellas la que deciden eso- explico Mapache

-muy bien mapache, te ganaste un dulce- dijo Cadence dándole un dulce con su magia

-y es de leche, rico- dijo Mapache comiéndolo

-yo no sabía eso- dijo Shield

-Shield… está en el manual de las leyes de Equestria- dijo Celestia

-rayos... ya nadie lee esos manuales hoy en día- dijo Shield riendo traviesamente

-es exactamente lo mismo que le dije a mi hermana- dijo Luna mientras su hermana la veía feo

\- ¿y Blueblood no puede hacer eso? - pregunto Spike

-no tiene derecho a ese poder- dijo Celestia

-pero hará lo que sea para conseguir esa autoridad- dijo Cadence -tenemos el tiempo en contra-

-entonces tenemos que comenzar el ataque a la finca Galaxy- dijo Celestia -ahora mismo-

-pero hermana, si sacamos a nuestras tropas la Marine sospecharía- dijo Luna

-eso déjamelo a mí, enviare a mis tropas y si preguntan diremos que es un ejercicio de entrenamiento- dijo Cadence

\- ¿y quién comandara las tropas?... ¿Shining Armor? - pregunto Spike

-no… Shining se fue a la playa con mi hija para que comience a entablar su lazo de padre e hija- dijo Cadence

-creí que se la dio para que tuviera su tiempo a solas- dijo Mapache haciendo que Cadence la mirara con seriedad

-ten Gore… otro dulce… tómalo y cállate- dijo Cadence arrojándole otro dulce a la unicornio blanca quien lo atrapo con la boca

-Shield… tu comandaras las tropas de Cristal- ordeno Celestia

-princesa… este… ¿Cómo decirlo?, no puedo… le prometí a Blazy que cuidaría a su madre- dijo Shield –además tengo que asegurarme de que no esté siendo víctima de agresión por parte de esos sujetos-

-está bien, en ese caso Gore Muffin Heart… como el capitán Shield no está disponible por el momento tu estarás a cargo de esta misión- dijo Luna

-yay- dijo Gore emocionada

-y si lo haces colgaras con una medallita en tu armadura- dijo Cadence

-otra medalla para mi colección… yay- dijo Gore -con esta ya sumarian ciento cincuenta-

-wooow… ¿ciento cincuenta medallas?... ¿tu cuantas medallas tienes Shield? - pregunto Spike

-para tu información yo tengo un trofeo- dijo Shield presumiéndole

-eructar todo el abecedario no cuenta como premio-

\- ¿a ti quien te pregunto metiche? - grito Shield a Mapache

-además… si mal lo recuerdo la compraste en.…-

-cállate Mapache- dijo Shield retirándose -con su permiso veré como sigue la prisionera... y para tu información tengo muchos otros premios y no te los voy a decir ya que me tendrás envidia por eso- decía saliendo del salón

-pobre… no tiene nada, el único premio que tiene es una placa de por ser el mejor secretario de todos- dijo Mapache

-si tengo premios!- grito Shield afuera -y para tu información es del mejor asistente!-

-pues no se ustedes... pero esa placa pronto será mía- dijo Spike emocionado comenzando a escribir en un pergamino

En el Castillo de la Amistad

\- ¿y qué les parece mi plan queridas ponys? - pregunto Ember quien estaba con las manes, Azrael, Starlight y Xion en el cuarto del trono –yo lo llamo operación asalto a la finca de Galaxy

\- ¿qué te puedo decir?... es grandioso- dijo Rainbow emocionada sentada en su lugar como las demás

\- ¿y todo esto lo planeaste mientras regresabas? - pregunto Pinkie sorprendida

-a wi wi- dijo Ember sonriendo

\- ¿no te parece algo arriesgado? - pregunto Applejack - ¿qué probabilidades hay que sobrevivamos? -

-hay un 99.99% de que este plan funcionara- dijo Ember confiada

\- ¿y qué hay del uno por ciento? - pregunto Fluttershy

-puede ser que terminemos como coladeras- dijo Ember asustando a la pegaso

-Fluttershy cariño, sabes perfectamente que Ember está bromeando… ¿no es así querida? - decía Rarity

-no.… no es broma si este plan fracasa todas moriremos- dijo Ember preocupando a la unicornio blanca

\- ¿de dónde sacaron estos planos? - pregunto Azrael viendo los planos de la finca de la Galatic Klaww

-yo los conseguí... volé desapercibidamente señalando con rojo los mercenarios que se encuentran, el cambio de guardia, todo… incluso señale las partes donde hay torretas automáticas- explico la gatielaga quien estaba sentada en el lugar de Spike comiendo unas galletas

\- ¿y no te vio nadie? - pregunto Twilight acomodándose los lentes oscuros

-para nada soy una ninja... silenciosa pero mortal- dijo la gatielaga simulando que es un ninja -tengo experiencia en esto, soy una profesional, he entrado a la casa de Holy y salido de ella sin problemas-

-menos bla, bla, bla… ¿qué estamos esperando?, vayamos a esa finca a patear esos Galaxy ahora mismo- dijo Rainbow emocionada

-es muy pronto para atacar... ¿no es mejor esperar a que Twilight se recupere o que los caballeros regresen? - dijo Starlight, de pronto un pergamino aparece mágicamente cerca de Ember el cual lo tomo con su magia comenzando a leer

-me parece que no nenita... atacaremos hoy mismo- dijo Ember -ordenes de Celestia-

\- ¿hoy mismo? - dijeron los ponys al unísono

\- ¿qué dice la nota? - pregunto Rarity

-dice algo de un asunto relacionado con Livingheart- decía Ember

\- ¿Livingheart? - pregunto Starlight - ¿qué ocurre con ella? -

-sucedió lo siguiente- dijo Twilight comenzando a contarles todo a sus amigas lo que ocurrió con la pony mostaza

-Blueblood, maldito desgraciado… ¿como pudo hacer eso? - gritaba Rarity golpeando la mesa

-quitarle la madre a sus hijas… que cruel- dijo Applejack

-ni tanto, les recuerdo que esa mujer no es una blanca paloma- dijo Starlight

\- ¿de qué lado estas tú? - pregunto Rainbow enojándose por eso

-oigan… les recuerdo que es hija de un traficante y estuvo casada con uno- dijo Starlight

-Starlight tiene razón, Blueblood tiene derecho a reprenderla, la Marine está en su derecho- dijo Azrael

-y dice Spike que si atrapamos a los fenómenos podemos negociar con la Marine para un intercambio de reos- dijo Ember

\- ¿cambiar a Lord Draco por Livingheart?, que buena idea tuvo mi Spikeywikey- dijo Rarity

-no sabía que se podía cambiar prisioneros- decía Ember

-está en el manual de las leyes de Equestria- dijo Twilight

-haaa… ya nadie lee esas cosas- dijo Ember como si nada

-entonces no es necesario hacer todo este plan, si le contamos al traficante lo que ocurre de seguro se entregaría por su cuenta- dijo Fluttershy -seria lindo, bello y muy romántico-

-Fluttershy… estoy es la vida real, no una telenovela Mexicana!- grito Ember

\- ¿que está diciendo? - pregunto Applejack

\- ¿yo que se?... apenas entiendo a Pinkie- dijo Rainbow

-tendremos ayuda de Mapache y su armada, solo falta la decisión de Twilight para dar inicio a la operación asalto a la finca Galaxy- dijo Ember terminando de leer el pergamino -y bien preciosa… ¿qué dices? -

-hay que hacerlo- dijo Twilight -es tiempo de darle fin a esto- decía la alicornio

-que bien, ya era hora- decía Dashie emocionada -a patear traseros de kirines-

-en marcha ponys- dijo Twilight parándose emocionada

-un momento señorita… tú no te iras a ninguna parte!- dijo Azrael

\- ¿por qué no? - pregunto Twilight molesta por eso

-no lo sé... quizás… porque... no puedes hacer magia- dijo Azrael

\- ¿cómo que no puede hacer magia?... hace poco no tenía problemas- dijo Starlight

-pues como lo oyes, no puede hacer magia… ni siquiera puede utilizar su Pzifer, algo le está sucediendo- dijo el alicornio

-y eso sin contar que todavía estas ciega- dijo Pinkie

\- ¿es verdad Twilight? - pregunto Fluttershy

-no es nada... de veras… estoy bien- dijo Twilight sonriéndole

-intenta levantar a Xion con tu magia- dijo Ember

-que estoy bien!- grito Twilight alterándose un poco

-demuéstramelo… levanta a la gatielaga- ordeno la unicornio plateada así que Twilight comenzó a concentrar magia en su cuerno, pero desgraciadamente no pasaba nada –aahh… no puedo- decía enojándose

-esto está mal- dijo Applejack

-lo siento mucho Twilight, pero no iras con nosotras- dijo Ember mientras la alicornio se ponía triste

-si no te molesta Ember… me quedo con ella, veré si puedo encontrar el problema de su magia- decía Azrael

-hazlo... (demonios... nos hace falta un chivo expiatorio… ahora que Shield está ocupado ¿de dónde sacare uno?)- se preguntaba Ember mientras escribía un pergamino con su magia

-oye Paint… ¿puedo invitar a Brodek a la misión? - pregunto Pinkie apenada

\- ¿y para que lo quieres? - pregunto Rarity

-es que aún sigue molesto por lo que paso y está espantando a la clientela con su enojo, podría llevarlo lo cuidare bien le daré de comer y si quiere ir al baño lo llevare- dijo Pinkie –es para que descargue toda esa ira que tiene-

-bien asegúrate de llevar su placa por si se pierde o ira a la perrera después... (ya tengo chivo expiatorio)- decía Ember sonriendo malvadamente -las demás prepárense… nos iremos en quince minutos- decía Ember quemando el pergamino mágicamente

-si señora- dijeron las chicas al unísono saliendo del castillo preparándose para su máxima misión

En Acapulcolt

-atrápalo!- decía Bony lanzando su frisby a Flurry quien ella lo atrapa en el aire riéndose y jugando a la vez con la potranca hueso arrojándoselo a ella -buena lanzada niña sigue así-

\- ¿y de que quieres hablarme? - pregunto el unicornio del Imperio de Cristal acomodando sus cosas

-escucha esto te sonara raro... pero necesito preguntarte, sobre la paternidad- dijo Blueblood diciéndole a sus criados que acomodaran las cosas de Shining dejándole todo arreglado para que le prestara atención a el

\- ¿por qué quieres saber eso?... tú no eres padre- dijo Shining muy confundido agradeciendo a los criados

-pero algún día lo voy a ser, dejare mi descendencia para que estén al cuidado de Equestria- dijo Blueblood enorgullecido mientras Shining ponía una cara de "más de esos... no inventes" -pero resulta que no sé nada de ser padre, tú tienes experiencia en eso, ¿qué puedo hacer para ser un modelo para mi futura descendencia? -

-bueno… para empezar deja de ser tan arrogante- dijo Shining -e intenta… tu sabes, ser bueno con los que te rodean-

-soy bueno- dijo Blueblood -soy un buen príncipe desde el día que nací-

-pero tienes un ego que... sin ofender, pero es muy...- Shining intentaba encontrar palabras, pero no encontraba ninguna

-es mi forma de ser, mi personalidad... así soy, no puedes pedirle a alguien que cambie solo porque tú lo dices- dijo Blueblood

-mejor pasemos a otra parte- dijo Shining sentándose en una silla invitándolo a que se sentara -si vas a ser padre tienes que estar al pendiente de tus hijos, ¿qué les pasa?, ¿Por qué están así?, sobre todo tienes que saber qué es lo que ellos necesitan-

-eso si lo podría hacer, digo mírame… yo no podía tener nada… ahora- Blueblood levanto su casco haciendo que los criados trajeran unos cocos para los príncipes -con solo levantar mis pesuñas puedo tener lo que sea-

-pero no hay amor en eso… ¿dónde queda ese sentimiento hacer las cosas por los que amas? - dijo Shining bebiendo de su coco -mira a mi bebe… estoy pasando tiempo de calidad con ella entablando lazos de padre e hija- decía mirando a su hija jugando con la pequeña Bony

-interesante… ¿dices que debo formar un lazo hacia mi progenitor? - dijo Blueblood pensativo bebiendo de su bebida

-siempre tenemos que amar a nuestros hijos… en las buenas o en las malas- dijo Shining - ¿quieres intentar crear un lazo de ese tipo?... empieza con tu estudiante-

-ya lo he hecho, estoy enviándola a una muy buena escuela de paga- dijo Blueblood -y debes en cuando le envió un cheque… sobre todo a sus profesores para que no la echen... no tienes idea de lo que es capaz de hacer-

-eso no es suficiente... toma por ejemplo a Celestia y Twilight, tienen un hermoso lazo como madre e hija se quieren mucho y se tienen confianza- dijo Shining

-buena referencia… a tu hermana con mi tía… y a la vez es perturbador- dijo el príncipe Blueblood dándole escalofríos

-solo inténtalo... con el tiempo ya tendrás la experiencia para ser padre- dijo Shining -eso si… tienes que estar vigilándola a cada momento, cuando son bebes no tienes idea de lo que son capaces de hacer-

\- ¿cómo eso que está haciendo ahora su hija señor Armor? - decía Bony, el unicornio miro llenándose de horror

-Flurryyyyyy!- gritando como loco vio a su bebe que estaba encima de una mantarraya riéndose mientras paseaba en el pez acuático sin tener idea del peligro en el que estaba -resiste hijita papi te salvara!- Shining corrió para salvar a su bebe

-y dicen que yo soy el peor padre del mundo…- dijo Blueblood viendo todo, el cómo Shining era atacado por la mantarraya -en fin, pasemos tiempo de calidad juntos insecto-

\- ¿te drogaste? - pregunto Bony totalmente confundida

-no estoy drogado!, tengo que entablar un lazo contigo así que dime ¿qué te gustaría hacer? - preguntaba Blueblood

-pues...- decía la potranca pensando, momentos después estaban por fin haciendo algo juntos -estoy es divertido- decía pescando en un muelle poniendo los peces en un bote -parece que es mi día de suerte, nunca he pescado nada en toda mi vida-

-me alegro por ti niña- dijo Blueblood pagándole sin que viera a un pescador, quien le pidió a otro que estaba debajo del muelle en un bote se encargue de poner los peces en el anzuelo dándole la señal que atrapara uno, después Bony puso al príncipe debajo de la arena enterrándolo mientras el príncipe se relajaba viendo como Shining seguía combatiendo a la mantarraya quien lo pico una y otra vez en su cuerpo con su aguijón viendo los ponys eso

-jajajaja- padre e hija comenzaron a reírse al unísono continuando con su relajación

-soy la reina del mundo!- dijo Bony volando en una cometa mientras Blueblood la impulsaba desde su lancha

\- ¿no deberíamos ayudar al señor Armor? - pregunto Bony caminando en la playa

-descuida… los médicos ya vienen en camino- dijo Blueblood en otra parte de la playa en el agua recargado en una roca -esto si es vida, ver la cara de Shining siendo atacado por esa mantarraya no tiene precio-

-príncipe… creo que es una mala idea que este nadando en esta área- decía Bony con un cartel

\- ¿tú qué sabes?, soy un príncipe y puedo nadar donde sea- dijo Blueblood en eso el príncipe comenzó a sentir una picazón -auch algo me pico-

-yo creo que no debería nadar- dijo Bony enseñándole el cartel que decía "peligro territorio de erizos de mar, prohibido nadar"

-hay mierda- el príncipe levanto su pata izquierda donde sintió la picazón viendo que tenía un erizo de mar incrustado en la pata –aahhhhrrggg… ayudaaaaa!- el príncipe salto del agua a tierra firme –quítamelo, quítamelo, quítamelo… insecto-

-descuide- Bony con su magia tomo al erizo de mar quitándoselo regresándolo al agua - ¿está bien? -

-si...- decía Blueblood recobrando el aliento

\- ¿quiere que traiga a los paramédicos?, porque esas cosas son muy peligrosas-

-estoy bien insecto... solo fue un piquete no es nada- dijo Blueblood caminando

-nop… no está bien- dijo Bony viendo como Blueblood tenía incrustado más erizos de mar por la espalda desmayándose al dar los primeros pasos

Después…

-me divertí mucho el día de hoy príncipe Blueblood- dijo Bony con Flurry Heart en la ambulancia donde el príncipe estaba ahí en una camilla de espaldas con los erizos de mar, al lado estaba Shining Armor en el mismo estado que el con la excepción de que tenía la mantarraya con el aguijón incrustado en su estomago

-te... detesto...- dijo Blueblood, sus últimas palabras antes de volver a desmayarse

-yo también lo quiero señor- dijo Bony sonriéndole dulcemente -y no se preocupe por su hija señor Armor… me asegurare que llegue a salvo al imperio-

-...- Shining no decía ni una palabra solo soltaba espuma por la boca

\- ¿estarán bien? - le pregunto la niña a un medico

-afortunadamente están fuera de peligro, pudimos administrar el antídoto en sus cuerpos- le dijo un médico mientras la potrilla comenzaba a llenar un formulario

-haga lo que sea necesario para que estén bien, tiene toda mi autorización… me hago responsables de ellos, denle revisiones de rayos x, chequeo cerebral etc., etc.… hasta una colonoscopia… aunque no sé qué sea eso, pero con solo oírlo se ve que ayuda bastante- decía la potranca color hueso entregándole el formulario

-entendido… quiere las mejores atenciones médicas para ellos dos- dijo el médico mientras la potranca bajaba con la bebe de la ambulancia comenzando a irse

-jajaja-

-que linda… la bebe se ríe por el sufrimiento de esos dos, que monada- dijo Bony mirándola a los ojos -vamos con tu mami- decía regresando con los sirvientes del príncipe Blueblood

En el futuro

-salud por el regreso de nuestra amiga Rainbow!- dijo Applejack chocando copas con Rarity, Rockaid, Rainbow e Ignos en una mesa quienes estaban en el bar de Discord celebrando por sus victorias anteriores

-salud- decían al unísono bebiendo sus tragos

-dos ponys más y ábrenos terminado… por ahora- dijo el enano

-y el siguiente objetivo… El Emperador, que por cierto... nunca nos han dicho ¿cómo es el? - pregunto Ignos

-es malvado, cruel, todo un tirano- dijo Rainbow con un traje militar estilo Wonderbolt

-es como el villano de tus comics del capitán pony américa… como se llamaba… Red Skull- dijo Rarity

\- ¿en serio? - dijo Ignos bebiendo

-ya sabemos que es malo, a lo que nos referimos es... díganos su aspecto- dijo Rockaid

-no sabemos, es alguien que siempre está en las sombras… es imposible ver como es el- dijo Applejack

-solo les diremos esto… es alguien que ustedes conocen muy bien y les tuvo un profundo rencor hacia ustedes- dijo Rarity

\- ¿rencor? - dijo Ignos, en eso Rockaid les hace señas para que bajara su cabeza debajo de la mesa –¿oíste eso?... es alguien que nos odiaba desde hace mucho… ¿quién podrá ser? -

\- ¿pues quien más?... es el Inquisidor, es el quien estamos hablando- dijo Rockaid

\- ¿el Inquisidor? - decía Ignos no muy convencido

-piénsalo… no pueden ser los alterados por que están aquí con nosotros... todo tiene sentido, las piezas encajan… el Inquisidor tomo el control de los autómatas, nos mató, desterró a las princesas, transformando este futuro sombrío y aterrador-

-tal vez tengas razón- dijo Ignos bebiendo en eso Twilight se presenta en el bar

-hola princesa… ¿quiere que le sirva algo? - pregunto Discord en la barra, pero la alicornio dijo que no

-Twilight no te ves muy bien, ¿te pasa algo? - pregunto Ignos viendo que sentía con dolores de cabeza

-algo… no está bien… me duele mucho la cabeza- dijo Twilight

\- ¿quieres que te lleve con Zecora? - pregunto Rarity

-no- dijo Twilight -escucho voces débiles en mi cabeza... pero no ¿sé de dónde?... algo o alguien me está llamando-

-alguno de los caballeros, o tal vez sean nuestras amigas presas- decía Rockaid

-no son ellas- decía concentrándose la alicornio sobándose la cabeza sintiendo un dolor en su cabeza -me está llamando... no sé porque, pero esta sensación, se me hace conocida... tengo que salir… Spike!-

-si Twilight- decía el dragón en la barra acercándosele

-prepara mi jet… vamos a salir- dijo Twilight

-te acompaño- dijo Ignos

-no.… tu estas lastimado no.…-

-para nada estoy bien- dijo Ignos levantándose de su silla quitándose el yeso que tenía en su pata viendo que ya estaba mejor -alguien les tiene que cuidar sus espaldas-

-andando- dijo Twilight yéndose con Ignos y el dragón -regresaremos pronto-

-cuídense- dijo Applejack

En una parte desconocida en el pasado

-mientras Megahorn se ocupa del Inquisidor es mi momento de actuar, atacare a esos Galaxy hoy mismo, deben pagar por lo que me hicieron, al destruir mi fortaleza y humillarme- dijo Arpeggio hablando con una de sus lechuzas -este día los Galaxy dejaran de existir-

-pero señor… ¿qué tiene pensado hacer?, no tenemos personal suficiente para atacar- comento una lechuza -todos están en el proyecto del Inquisidor-

-no te preocupes por eso, me tome la libertad de hacer esto- Arpeggio saco un control de su traje accionando algo enseñándolo lo que había, encendiéndose unas luces sorprendiendo a la lechuza

-señor… ¿eso son? -

-me tomé la libertad invertir un poco más de mi dinero para crear estas criaturas por mi cuenta, todo gracias a los planos de Blueblood... y aparte eso- decía el pájaro presionando otro botón mostrándose algo más a fondo sorprendiendo a la lechuza -si alguien pregunta por mi... diles que salí hacer una pequeña visita a alguien-

-como diga señor- dijo la lechuza mientras el ave sonreía malvadamente

En otra parte en unas praderas en un día nublado

-espero que este plan funcione- decía Starlight encadenada junto con Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie pie caminando a tal lado junto con dos mercenarios armados que las acompañaban rumbo a la finca Galaxy

-lo lograremos- dijo Ember, dentro de uno de los trajes simulando ser uno de ellos

-camina mula!- grito el otro mercenario dándole una nalgada a Rarity

-mula tu abuela!- grito Rarity dándole una patada al pony doliéndole su pierna trasera izquierda

-Brodek… no seas tan agresivo…- dijo Pinkie

-me concentraba en mi papel- dijo el mercenario quitándose le casco revelándose que era Brodek –fue este traje sí que te sofoca, estoy empapado y eso que no mas estoy caminando, ¿no había otros trajes mejores? -

-estos son los únicos trajes y equipo que pudimos conseguir… así que cállate y póntelo- ordeno Ember

-está bien, está bien, que genio- dijo Brodek poniéndose el casco

-Xion… ¿tu estado? - pregunto Ember comunicándose por medio de su transmisor en el oído

-estoy aquí- dijo la gatielaga en la finca Galaxy volando en toda la zona –todos están armados como siempre-

-pronto dejaran de estarlo- dijo Ember contemplando el día –hoy… se acaba todo-

En otra parte de las praderas

-muy bien señores… ya tienen sus órdenes- dijo Mapache con un ejército de ponys de cristal -cuando den la señal atacamos esa finca, atrapamos a los kirines y recibimos nuestras medallas y se las restregaremos en la cara de Shield… ¿están conmigo? -

-siiii!- decían los guardias de cristal de pronto alguien se aparece durante su camino

\- ¿qué es todo esto?, ¿porque hay un desfile en este lugar? - decía la figura misteriosa viendo a todos los soldados caminando en otra dirección hacia ellos -Gore… ¿eres tú? - la unicornio lo observo bien sorprendiéndose llevándose una alegría

-por Celestia- dijo Mapache emocionada

Regresando con las estrellas

-Rainbow ¿estás en posición? - decía Ember comunicándose

-Fluttershy y yo estamos listas- dijo Rainbow oyendo a la yegua a través de su oído derecho, encima de una nube con Fluttershy quien tenía un saco ahí

-recuerden, cuando diga ahora... abrirán ese saco y arrojan nuestras armas encima de donde estamos- dijo Ember llegando a la finca -Xion… cuando de la orden vuelas y le avisas a Mapache y asegúrate que Lord Draco este ahí-

-se encuentra ahí… y esta con alguien más- dijo la gatielaga observando a lo lejos

Dentro de la finca

-ya intenté abrir esta cosa- dijo Charmy jugando con el criptex -ninguna palabra que he armado… encaja- decía el potrillo pensativo observándolo - ¿qué tal si es… M-U-Ñ-E-Q-U-I-T-A? - decía formando esa palabra cuando de pronto se escuchó un click abriendo la tapa del criptex -lo hice, por fin lo hice!- dijo el pequeño emocionado viendo lo que había dentro y para sorpresa de el - ¿un pergamino?… ¿todo esto por un pergamino? - dijo el pequeño enojado al ver aquel papel enrollado a punto de arrojarlo a la basura, cuando se da cuenta de algo en una parte de la hoja decía "para Aspros" - ¿qué raro? - el pequeño lo abrió comenzando a leer lo que dice -son muchas palabras que no entiendo, mejor se lo preguntare a mi tío Aspros- dijo el pequeño corriendo al estudio donde estaba el kirin azul

\- ¿cómo quieres que ayude a tu madre si ella me detesta? - dijo Aspros hablando con su hija mayor

-por favor papa, tienes que hacer algo… ella no se merece esto- decía Blazy

\- ¿pero qué puedo hacer yo?… solo soy un sucio kirin que siempre juega sucio con los demás- dijo Aspros

-sálvala papa- dijo Blazy suplicándole

\- ¿y que gano yo al rescatar a tu madre? - pregunto Aspros a su hija acariciando sus mejillas con sus garras

-si haces eso... me quedare contigo, para siempre... nunca me iré- dijo Blazy -estaremos tu y yo juntos... como en los viejos tiempos... te lo suplico… papi- dijo Blazy rogándole comenzando a llorar mientras en el kirin azul le daba un abrazo para que se sintiera mejor mientras daba una sonrisa de triunfo

-si… si así es como me lo pides mi vida, entonces...-

-tío Aspros!- decía el pequeño Charmy llegando con el pergamino

-ahora no Charmy, tu prima y yo estamos hablando- dijo Aspros rompiendo el abrazo

-pero es importante- dijo el pequeño -ya abrí mi rompecabezas, ese que me dieron mis amigas-

\- ¿en serio?, haa… que bien- dijo Blazy limpiándose las lágrimas acercándose a el - ¿y que había ahí? -

-un pergamino que tiene el nombre de mi tío- dijo Charmy

\- ¿qué dices? - dijo Aspros sorprendiéndose por lo que decía -a ver déjame ver- el pequeño pony esmeralda se lo entrega el cual estuvo a punto de leerlo cuando de pronto

-papa tenemos un problema!- dijo Kandor quien tenía una camisa blanca y su sombrero negro de vaquero, llegando velozmente

-carajo… ¿qué sucede ahora? - dijo el kirin enojándose

-ven conmigo afuera y velo tú mismo, no vas a creer quienes están ahí- dijo Kandor saliendo

-Charmy… ve con tu abuela y no salgas de ahí ¿oíste? - dijo Aspros guardando el pergamino en su chaqueta de cuero gris que tenía -luego lo leo- el niño no dijo nada y se fue corriendo al cuarto de su abuela -tu quédate, aquí voy ver qué ocurre- decía el kirin dejando a su hija en el estudio recorriendo todo el pasillo de su hogar hasta salir de su casa llevándose una gran sorpresa -mira no más… ¿que tenemos ahí? - decía sonriendo malvadamente

-Aspros… estos mercenarios atraparon a estas ponys que andaban deambulando por nuestras zona- dijo Selina junto con Kandor y varios mercenarios que rodeaba a las manes

-hoy es mi día de suerte... las amigas de la princesa Twilight están aquí- dijo Aspros acercándose a las manes

-olvídate de eso… ¿cómo nos encontraron? - pregunto Selina tomando de la quijada a Rarity –responde pend….- pero ella le escupió la cara enojándose la batpony dándole una bofetada a la unicornio -yegua pen...-

-no la lastimes maldita!- gritaba Applejack

-cierren el pin... hocico cabronas!- grito Kandor -respondan ¿cómo nos encontraron? -

-púdranse!- grito Pinkie así que Kandor le suelta un golpe en la cara cosa que hizo enojar a Brodek, pero Ember lo observo haciéndole señas que siguiera con el plan

-señor, si estas idiotas están aquí las otras tienen que estar por esta zona- dijo Ember disfrazada

-busquen en toda la zona a las yeguas que faltan- ordeno Selina haciendo que la mayoría de los mercenarios comenzaran a moverse saliendo de la finca

-mira Rainbow… cayeron- dijo Fluttershy observando arriba con unos binoculares

-bien están cayendo en la trampa- dijo Xion mirando todo desde arriba como se dispersaban los mercenarios, pero en una ventana de la casa una figura observaba a la gatielaga

-esperen aquí señores, cuando den la señal atacamos- dijo Mapache observando la finca a lo lejos junto con la figura misteriosa que la acompañaba

\- ¿ellas están ahí? - decía la figura

-así es- dijo Mapache

-no te saldrás con la tuya Lord Draco, ríndete ahora!- grito Starlight

-aquí las que se van a rendir son ustedes cab…- dijo Aspros -no sé cómo nos encontraron, pero algo me dice que fue la princesa Twilight quien descubrió mi escondite ¿o no? - gritaba el alterado

\- ¿qué hacemos con ellas apa? - pregunto Kandor

-matarlas... ¿o quieres tener a todo el rebaño primero para cog…? como siempre lo haces cab…- dijo Selina molesta con solo pensarlo

\- ¿cómo crees muñequita?… las matare cuando tenga el rebaño completo- dijo Aspros

-oye papa, porque tant... ¿qué están haciendo ellas aquí? - decía Blazy saliendo de la casa viendo a las manes encadenadas

\- ¿lo mismo te preguntamos a ti? - dijo Pinkie

-tu cállate... diablilla regresa a la casa, estos son nuestros asuntos- dijo Kandor –no te metas-

-hazle caso a tu hermano diablilla- dijo Selina -no querrás ver como matamos a estas pirujas-

\- ¿matarlas?... no pueden- decía Blazy

-lo siento mi vida, pero así es el asunto- dijo Aspros apuntando su arma en la cabeza de Applejack

-dispárame!... ¿qué esperas cobarde?, aprovecha que estoy encadenada!- grito Applejack sin miedo alguno

-ahora Xion, avísale a Mapache- dijo Ember por su comunicador

-entendido- dijo la gatielaga a punto de volar, pero en ese instante Deuteros portando un chaleco gris con diamantes incrustados, sale de la casa con una sniper apuntando disparándole a alguien

-eso fue un disparo- decía Mapache escuchando a lo lejos, de repente aquella figura quien se encontró con la unicornio comenzó a avanzar dirigiéndose aquella finca -espera… ¿qué haces? -

-lo siento... tengo un mal presentimiento de esto- dijo la figura preocupándose

\- ¿que están esperando?, muévanse!- grito Mapache siguiéndolo junto con su ejército, Ember Brodek, Starlight y las manes quedaron sorprendidas y horrorizadas por lo que vieron

-…buap…- aquella gatielaga comenzó a escupir sangre, poniendo sus patas en su estómago el cual comenzó a sangrarle mientras sus amigos miraban con horror

-Xiiiiiooooooooon!- Starlight fue la primera en gritar mientras sus amigas comenzaron a llorar

-ya decía yo que esa bestia alada se me hacía sospechosa... ¿fue así como nos encontraron verdad?... pues ya me deshice de ella- dijo Deuteros sonriendo malvadamente

-bien hecho carnal- dijo Aspros felicitándolo

-...- aquella gatielaga estaba perdiendo el vuelo intentando llegar a donde estaban las pegasos escondidas quienes no pudieron hacer nada -Ho...ly… - Xion no aguanto más y comenzó a caer

-vuela Xion... vuela- decía Rainbow con la voz baja entre lágrimas mientras Fluttershy lloraba, aquella gatielaga estaba a centímetros de caer al piso, pero de pronto, alguien brinca la barda de la casa y atrapa la gatielaga aterrizando en el suelo, tanto la Galatic Klaww como las ponys estaban impresionados por lo que vieron

-no.… puede ser…- dijo Rainbow sin poder creerlo al ver quien fue el que salvo a Xion

\- ¿quién ver... se supone que eres tu cab...? - pregunto Aspros muy serio al ver aquel pony que estaba ahí, era rojo con crin corta color blanca, portando un abrigo rojo rasgado con una espada demoniaca en su lomo y dos pistolas en ella volteándolo a ver con odio sosteniendo a su amiga

-mi nombre… es Alex Nightmare Sparda…- dijo el pony rojo fríamente -y pagaran por haber lastimado a mi amiga… con su sangre!- gritaba en esa última parte

En el futuro en la caverna de Discord

-¿que pasara ahora?- decía el draconecus limpiando los vasos con su magia del caos mientras leía un comic -¿Blazy regresara con su padre a cambio de que salve a su madre?, ¿que pasara con Arpeggio?, ¿lograra su venganza?, ¿Aspros leerá ese mensaje?, ¿qué contenido tendrá?, ¿Fluttershy y las otras lograran atrapar a Lord Draco ahora que se ha unido Alex a la batalla?, ¿Xion se salvara de esta?, ¿qué hay de las ponys que faltan por rescatar en el futuro?, ¿lograran nuestros caballeros llegar a tiempo?, ¿quién es Red Demon?... ¿se tratará del Ventus Fast del futuro? - decía Discord muy serio con una pipa fumando - ¿cómo es que el Inquisidor llego a ser el Emperador?... upsi… creo que sin querer di un spoiler… ojalá que nadie este leyendo esto- dijo el draconecus silbando - ¿y que le pasara a la Twilight del pasado?, ¿recuperara su magia?, ¿y quién está pidiendo a la Twilight del futuro su ayuda? -

-no se pierda el próximo capítulo que estará repleto de acción y suspenso- dijo Discord desapareciendo mágicamente y apareciendo en un estudio de grabación sentando en una silla de director -y con esto llegamos a los treinta capítulos y como cada diez capítulos le haremos una pequeña pregunta el cual será así… ahí les va... ¿cuál es la pareja favorita de las tres historias según ustedes, quien es y por qué?... dejen sus respuestas en la caja de comentarios, nos vemos en la próxima chao…

-esperate un momento tu cabra mutante…- se escuchó una voz cerca de el

\- ¿Quién me dijo así? - dijo Discord volteando a ver a quien le grito -ahh… eres tu Black-Spyro…-

-claro que soy yo… ¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer mi trabajo? -

-sinceramente no se a que te refieres…- decía el amo del caos sin prestar atención al humano

-se supone que soy yo el que hace la pregunta a nuestros lectores cada diez capítulos-

\- ¿de veras?... fíjate que no lo había notado… además… deberías agradecerme que lo hiciera, ya que eres un humano muy ocupado, entre tu trabajo, familia, dibujos y otras cosas casi ni tienes tiempo de atender a tus lectores…-

-es verdad que estoy algo ocupado… pero siempre les pongo atención a ellos… así que no te metas y déjame hacer mi trabajo-

-que mal agradecido eres… pero, en fin, bueno queridos lectores… ya tienen su pregunta del día… cortesía del gran amo y señor del caos, y si tienen alguna pregunta que hacerme a mi o alguno de los personajes de este fic por favor no duden en dejarla en los comentarios que con gusto responderemos-

-oye… ya no digas nada… aunque pensándolo bien… esa no es mala idea…- decía Black-Spyro pensando

\- ¿Cuándo vas a entender que todas mis ideas son buenas? -

-si… sí. lo que tú digas Discord, bueno amigos… pues ya escucharon… si tienen alguna pregunta déjenla en los comentarios y en el próximo capítulo les prometo que los personajes les responderán-

-así que se despide su amigo querido Discord… hasta luego!- decía el draconecus saludando a los lectores

-oye eso lo iba a decir yo!-

-pues que pena… ya lo dije yo-

-eres un maldito Discord… deja que te atrape y ya veraz-

-en vez de discutir mejor despídete…-

-está bien… no sé porque no te saco del fic…-

\- ¿será porque tengo un contrato y que no puedes romper ya que podría demandarte y quitarte todo? -

-sabes… te detesto… en fin amigos… nos vemos después… hasta luego-


	31. Operación: Asalto a la finca Galaxy

**_*Capitulo 31: Operación: Asalto a la finca Galaxy_**

\- ¿y a done vamos exactamente Twilight? - pregunto Nod-Ignos observando el panorama en el jet de la princesa, surcando los cielos oscuros

-pronto lo sabrás- dijo la princesa sintiendo los dolores en su cabeza

\- ¿aun sigues teniendo esos dolores? - pregunto Spike

-si… son cada vez más frecuentes- dijo Twilight -con más razón debemos ir a ese lugar-

-como tú digas Twilight- dijo Spike

De vuelta al pasado en la finca

-Xion... Xion!- decía aquel pony rojo despertando a la gatielaga herida

-Wi.. Win.. Windfield- decía la gatielaga

-no... Alex- dijo el pony rojo sonriéndole -soy Alex-

-tu... siempre serás... Windfield... para mí...- dijo Xion respirando con dificultad, en ese momento unos disparos comenzaron a oírse a lo lejos

\- ¿qué pasa? - pregunto Selina, Kandor corre observando en las bardas

-guardias de cristal nos están atacando!- dijo Kandor sorprendiendo a todos

-ataquen ponys!- gritaba Mapache golpeando a los mercenarios al igual que los soldados de cristal convirtiendo el lugar en una zona de guerra

-y no solo eso…- dijo Ember quitándose el traje de mercenario al igual que Brodek –Rainbow, Fluttershy ahora!- decía la unicornio rompiendo las cadenas mientras las dos pegasos bajaban y abrieron el costal donde estaban las armas de las yeguas cayeron tomándolas las ponys

-se acabó Galaxy, ríndanse ahora!- grito Starlight con su cuerno brillando –y entréguense por las buenas-

-debí saber que esta era una maldita trampa!- grito Selina -y tú no te diste cuenta de eso pend...-

-no empieces Selina!- grito Aspros con un transmisor -solicito a todo el personal tenemos unos insectos molestándonos… extermínenlos, repito exterminen a todos los intrusos-

-tu siempre llegas en el momento menos esperado Alex- dijo Rainbow saludándolo con un abrazo el cual lo acepto con gusto

\- ¿cómo nos encontraste? - pregunto Rarity

-encontré a Mapache en el camino y bueno… me explico un poco la situación- dijo Alex mientras arrojaba a la gatielaga con la capitana el cual ella la atrapa comenzando a usar su magia sanadora

-capi…-

-no hables Xion... vas a estar bien- dijo Ember desapareciendo mágicamente

-ahora si se mueren todos ustedes cabr...- dijo Deuteros enojándose -no sabes con quien te estas metiendo idiota... somos hombres muy malos- le decía a Alex, pero el como si nada avanza rápidamente dándole una patada en la cara estrellándose en las paredes de la finca dejando un hueco enorme sorprendiendo a todos

-tío!- grito Blazy

-son unos malditos- dijo Kandor enojándose

-eso fue por lastimar a mi amiga- dijo Alex enojado

-ese es mi potro wooow- dijo Rainbow -en su cara perros!-

En la casa club de las Cruzzaders

-gracias por ayuda- dijo Ember dándoles a la gatielaga a las Cruzzaders

\- ¿ella estará bien? - pregunto Apple Bloom sosteniéndola entre sus brazos

-usé mi magia para curar la herida de bala que tenía, detuve su hemorragia y está fuera de peligro- dijo Ember -pero debo volver con sus hermanas, necesitan de mi ayuda… la cosa se pondrá fea a partir de ahora... ¿puedo contar con ustedes para que me la cuiden? -

-por supuesto que si- dijo Scootaloo

\- ¿no era mejor que fueras con Twilight? -

-ella tiene muchos problemas Sweetie Belle, no quiero preocuparla- dijo Ember

-está bien, no te preocupes nosotras la cuidaremos- dijo Sweetie Belle

-Em…ver…- decía Xion muy débil

-volveremos pronto- dijo Ember plantándole un beso en la cabeza de la criaturita

-tengan mucho cuidado- dijo Sweetie Bot

-buena suerte- decían las Cruzzader mientras la yegua plateada desaparecía mágicamente

De vuelta a la finca

-papa vámonos de aquí por favor- dijo Blazy tomándolo del brazo

\- ¿que irnos ni que nada? carajo... estas pin... yeguas se mueren hoy mismo!- grito Aspros lanzando lava de sus garras a las yeguas

-nos van a chicharrar!- grito Brodek, pero en ese momento Ember aparece mágicamente invocando sus Beowulf protegiendo a todas sus amigas con un escudo de luz

-Ember- dijo Fluttershy feliz de verla

\- ¿y Xion? - pregunto Applejack

-con las Cruzzaders... esta fuera de peligro- dijo Ember dándoles un alivio a las yeguas, en eso la unicornio toma el casco derecho de Starlight pasando sus Beowulf a ella -espero que sepas usarlos-

-nada más veme- dijo Starlight chocando sus garras -gracias por el regalo-

-no es un regalo, son prestadas- dijo Ember con su sable yamato

-Groonz!- grito Selina llamando al pony wybern quien apareció al llamado

-aquí estoy lady Selina- dijo el pony rugiendo

-este pu... pony- dijo Deuteros saliendo de los escombros enojándose -ahora sí que te cargo la calaca imbécil-

-para ser demonios horribles sí que son bastante molestos... no saben cuándo parar- dijo Alex

-para tu información… no son demonios, son kirines- dijo Ember

\- ¿kirines? - pregunto el pony rojo

-bueno más bien alterados, criaturas deformes que se hacen pasar por kirines- explico Brodek

-si hay algo que más odio a parte de los demonios son a los alterados- dijo Alex

-Selina… llévate a Blazy con mi ama y váyanse de aquí- dijo Aspros

-vamos diablilla- dijo Selina tomando a la yegua del casco adentrándose en la casota

\- pero ¿qué hay de mi mama? -

-vete de aquí Blazy, luego vemos eso- dijo Kandor ordenándole mientras las yeguas se iban

\- ¿cuál es el plan Paint? - pregunto Pinkie

-Starlight y yo nos encargaremos de Aspros, Brodek y Pinkie alcancen a Selina no la dejen escapar, Applejack y Rainbow de Kandor, Fluttershy y Rarity de la cosa esa que parece dragón, Alexander tú te ocuparas de Deuteros-

-me parece bien, este tipo hay que darle de vez en cuando una que otra lección... y ya te he dicho que me llamo Alex!- grito el pony rojo

-Galatic Klaww mátenlas!- grito Aspros haciendo que sus hombres atacaran a las yeguas

-vamos ponys hagamos esto por Twilight y por el futuro de Equestria- dijo Starlight corriendo con las demás

-por el futuro!- dijeron las yeguas dirigiéndose a sus enemigos comenzando a la batalla

En el Castillo de la Amistad en el salón de entrenamiento

-firaga!- grito Twilight con su Pzifer -thundaga... reflega... ballonga... carajo- dijo Twilight lanzando su libro al suelo llegando a las patas de Azrael

\- ¿aun sigues sin poder usar magia? - decía el alicornio tomando el libro mirando la estrella que estaba en la cubierta

-lo he intentado todo... pero sin ningún resultado y justo ahora que mis amigas están atacando a los Galaxy ahora y no puedo hacer nada, soy una inútil- dijo la alicornio tirándose al piso comenzando a llorar, en eso Azrael comenzó a acercarse a ella

-no eres una inútil y nunca lo has sido... la princesa que conozco jamás diría eso- dijo Azrael poniendo su casco en su quijada levantándola de frente con el -si no fuera por ti... nosotros estaríamos muertos en esta guerra- decía quitándose los lentes negros para verla mejor

-no sé qué hacer- dijo Twilight soltando unas lágrimas -necesito ayuda... pero las princesas están ocupadas y no quiero interrumpirlas, ni siquiera puedo enviarle un mensaje a Ignos, puesto que mi magia servía para enviar el mensaje... no sé a quién más acudir-

-en eso te equivocas Twilight- dijo Azrael –conozco a alguien que puede ayudarte-

\- ¿Quién? - pregunto la alicornio toda triste

-lo averiguaras… pero tienes que confiar en mi- dijo Azrael acercándose más a ella -comienza por revisar mi mente-

-ya te dije que no puedo...-

-si puedes hacer magia, solo cree en ti misma… pon tu cuerno en mi cuerno y comienza a revisar mis memorias, paso por paso- dijo Azrael

En el futuro

-no creí que existía aun este lugar- dijo Nod-Ignos viendo el Castillo de la Amistad en ruinas mientras se adentraba con Twilight y Spike

-unas de las victorias del Emperador... con solo verlo me trae nostalgia- dijo Spike -fue el primer lugar que ataco con sus máquinas en el inicio de la guerra- decía el dragón viendo el lugar en ruinas, en eso Nod-Ignos invoca su diario mágico viendo si había algún escrito nuevo

-últimamente Twilight no me ha escrito nada, cosa que me preocupa- decía el unicornio preocupado

-tal vez este ocupada en algo- dijo Spike

-...las voces son más fuertes- la alicornio sentía aquella presencia llegando a lo que fue el salón de entrenamiento –aquí es-

\- ¿en este lugar? - pregunto Nod-Ignos mientras Twilight se colocaba en el centro del lugar sentándose comenzando a concentrarse un momento

-Visión Astral- los ojos de la alicornio brillaron entrando en un trance

\- ¿y bien Twilight? - pregunto Spike

-están aquí... pero lo siento muy lejanos... a mí- dijo Twilight

\- ¿hay algo que puedo hacer por ti Twilight? - pregunto Nod-Ignos

-si hay algo... siéntate al frente de mi- el unicornio obedeció y se sentó enfrente de ella

\- ¿qué piensas hacer? - pregunto Ignos

-tengo una corazonada de que estas voces... se me hacen conocidas- dijo Twilight -y necesitare de tu ayuda para llegar a ellas-

En el presente la alicornio pone su cuerno en el cuerno de Azrael comenzando a brillar un poco comenzando a revisar su mente comenzando a oír cosas horribles

-no por favor…-

-no quiero morir…-

-mami mami mamiiii…-

\- ¿Por qué?... ¿por queeeeeee? -

-tengo miedo de morir- eso y entre muchas voces de dolor escuchaba Twilight tanto así que termino rompiendo el lazo con Azrael separando su cuerno con el de el

-pobre... criatura... debiste haber sufrido bastante- dijo Twilight comprendiendo su dolor

-concéntrate Twilight... ve en mi interior...-

-no quiero… tu sufrimiento... no quiero… tu futuro horrible!- gritaba ella

-sigue mirando Twilight, no todo es horror… solo sigue revisando- dijo Azrael suplicándole

En el futuro

-listo… ¿y ahora? - pregunto Nod-Ignos

-junta tu cuerno con el mío concéntrate y yo hare el resto- dijo Twilight sonriéndole dulcemente

\- ¿pero que...? -

-confía en mí, ya es hora de que sepas toda la verdad, así que por favor juntemos nuestros cuernos y veraz lo que pasara- decía ella, Nod-Ignos estaba dudando un poco, pero al ver aquella mirada de su princesa por alguna razón se sentía seguro, así que sin pensarlo dos veces junto su cuerno con el de ella el cual comenzó a brillar una luz purpura brillante

\- ¿que verdad hablas? - pregunto Ignos

-shhh... lo sabrás ahora mismo- eso fue lo único que dijo Twilight mientras los unicornios fueron encerrados en una cúpula purpura en aquella sala mientras Spike se quedaba observando

-espero que sepas lo que haces Twilight- decía el dragón

En el pasado

-por favor princesa... revisa en mi mente... no todo en mi vida fue una desgracia- dijo Azrael, la alicornio por alguna razón sentía que debía seguir revisando su mente, algo le estaba llamando su atención y tenía que saber que era, Twilight junto su cuerno con el de Azrael el cual una pequeña luz comenzó a producirse, Twilight volvió a escuchar las voces que sufrían comenzando a asustarse ya que en una había escucho "maldito traidor" y otra de "¿por qué nos haces esto?"

-no… puedo… escuchar más…-

-sigue resistiendo Twilight... concéntrate y sigue buscando... mas haya de mi mente- alentaba Azrael mientras aquella débil luz purpura comenzó a iluminarse más, luego de unos segundos aquellas voces de sufrimiento y traición que escuchaba Twilight comenzaron a desaparecer y en su lugar escuchando unas voces de alegría y tranquilad que calmaban a la princesa mientras que aquella luz comenzó a formarse una cúpula brillante que encerró a los alicornios

-"sigue así Twilight... sigue buscando... la ayuda esta ahí... encuéntrate... a ti misma"- decía la voz de Azrael dentro de la cúpula

En la finca Galaxy una guerra había comenzado

\- ¿a ver que les parece esto mendigas yeguas? - gritaba Aspros lanzando lava a Starlight y a Ember quienes esquivaron afuera de la entrada de la finca

-haaaa- ambas yeguas esquivaron y atacando con sus armas golpeando al kirin azul, pero este formo unas shurikens de lava en sus garras protegiéndose el cual comenzó a atacarlas, pero ambas yeguas se protegían y a la vez contraatacaban, Aspros se hizo atrás lanzando sus shurikens de lava a las yeguas pero ellas esquivan, Ember lanzo una espada espectral enterrándose a espaldas de Aspros el cual ella aparece mágicamente dándole un tajos en la espalda seguido de un golpe en el estómago por parte de la aprendiz de Twilight para después darle una patada en la quijada el cual lo mando en el aire, quien se recupera lanzando fuego a ellas lanzándolas al suelo con unas cuantas quemaduras pero ambas se recuperan comenzando a lanzar tanto ráfagas de luz como tajos mágicos al kirin quien contratacaba con balas de fuego el cual chocaron entre si produciendo varias explosiones

En otra parte de la finca

-come plomo!- dijo Alex disparando al kirin esmeralda con sus pistolas, pero para sorpresa de él, Deuteros disparaba con su rifle protegiéndose de los ataques dándole a cada proyectil -eso si no me lo esperaba- decía esquivando las balas ahora

-hora de regresarte el put... que me metiste!- grito Deuteros golpeándolo en la cara mientras sonreía malvadamente, pero para sorpresa de Deuteros Alex se recupera en el piso golpeándolo en la cara con una patada atontándolo seguido de varios tajos con su espada demoniaca -para ser tan inútil sí que sabes pelear- decía el kirin impresionado

-tengo experiencia en fenómenos como tú- dijo Alex golpeándolo salvajemente con la espada, pero el kirin detiene el ataque con su garra transformando su cuerpo en metal -eso si es nuevo- Deuteros toma la cabeza de Alex dándole varios rodillazos, pero el mitad demonio se aparta empujando al alterado lejos de el -eso… si me dolió- decía escupiendo algo de sangre mientras era recibido por una embestida de parte del alterado metálico mandándolo a estrellarse en una barda de concreto

-ahora si te mueres!- grito el alterado corriendo una vez más, pero para sorpresa de el Alex lo detiene sujetándolo de sus cuernos levantándolo con todas sus fuerzas tumbándolo al piso el cual se agrieto al impactar, acto seguido le patea la cara mandándolo de regreso al hoyo por donde había entrado y salido anteriormente -¿cómo es posible que alguien como yo con una gran defensa me haya hecho semejante daño?- decía Deuteros comenzando a escupir algo de sangre en una sala, de pronto ve al pony rojo entrando siendo rodeando por un aura rojilla -¿que eres tú?-

-ahora veamos ¿quién es más fuerte… un mitad dragón o un mitad demonio? - grito Alex transformándose en demonio sorprendiendo al kirin metálico el cual comenzó a atacarlo con una lluvia de tajos proveniente de su espada

En el patio trasero

-ha, ho, ha, ho, ha, ho, ha, ho!- gritaba Rarity atacando Kandor con sus cadenas, pero no le hacía ningún daño debido a su gran velocidad que tenía, así que detuvo uno de sus cadenas corriendo velozmente hacia ella -Defensa Rodante!- grito la unicornio protegiéndose con una barrera el cual el kirin marrón no podía entrar

-ahhhhyaaa!- Rainbow ataca en el aire con su lanza, pero Kandor lo esquiva comenzando a correr velozmente -vuelve aquí cobarde!- grito la pegaso volando velozmente, Rarity se quedó observando por un instante concentrándose mientras escuchaba los golpes que se escuchaban en su alrededor

-te tengo…- Rarity lanzo su cadena el cual golpeo a Kandor en la cara mientras Rainbow le daba un rajo en su tórax lastimándolo

-mendigas yeguas!- grito Kandor corriendo hacia Rarity la cual no pudo evitar protegerse siendo golpeada múltiples veces cayendo en la piscina

\- ¿cómo te atreves a golpear a mi amiga? - grito Rainbow pateándole en la espalda volando rápidamente poniéndose de frente lanzándolo por los aires con su arma el cual Rainbow vuela tomándolo de las patas traseras girando una y otra vez lanzándolo al suelo dejando un hoyo el kirin al impactar -Rarity!-

-estoy bien nena- dijo Rarity saliendo de la piscina respirando agitadamente -ese maldito me arruino mi peinado... lo pagara… con sangre- decía furiosa la yegua haciendo un drama viendo como Kandor emergía del hoyo

En los tejados

-una vez que me deshaga de ti... Lady Selina no tendrá obstáculos para quedarse con el sobreviviente- dijo Groonz atacando con sus garras a Fluttershy

-no dejare que esa yegua toque a mi Ventus- decía la pegaso disparando de su ballesta lastimándolo mientras este giraba dándole un colazo a la pegaso cayendo al suelo, el pony wybern salto para daré un rodillazo, pero Applejack lo golpea con sus Nunchakus cayéndose del techo

\- ¿terroncito estas bien? - pregunto Applejack

-estoy bien- dijo Fluttershy levantándose, pero en eso Groonz aparecen en el aire

-Rugido de la Avaricia... groooaaaaaaaaaarrrr- Groonz rugió con todas sus fuerzas comenzando a destruir parte del tejado donde estaban, lanzando a las pony en el aire haciendo que Groonz las atrapara con sus garras estampándolas con fuerza en el tejado el cual se derrumbó entrando en el ático de la casa lastimando a las yeguas, pero aun así no se rindieron provocando que Applejack lo golpeara en la cara con su arma congelándolo evitando que viera seguido de una bola de energía por parte de la pegaso el cual lo mando en el aire

-aléjate de mí monstro!- dijo Fluttershy sin dejar de disparar lastimando al pony con armadura Wybern, mientras que Applejack saltaba estando cerca de él golpeando varias veces con su arma congelándolo cayendo en una parte del tejado

\- ¿por qué mejor no te vas con tu dueña antes de que te lastimemos todavía más? - dijo Applejack junto con Fluttershy muy confiadas haciendo enojar a Groonz quien acaba de descongelarse

Dentro de la finca en el segundo piso

-por última vez… no te voy a dar al niño Darsy- dijo Sunflower quien tenía una escopeta en sus cascos amenazando a la yegua morado oscuro -está muy seguro conmigo- dijo protegiendo la entrada de su habitación que era el lugar donde estaba el pequeño Charmy

-eso si no te lo creo suegrita- dijo Darsy con una pistola –entrégame a mi hijo o te vuelo la pu.. cabeza... ¿que no vez que estamos bajo ataque?, vendrá por ustedes finalmente y yo me iré lejos de aquí... no voy a ir a la cárcel-

-vete… ¿qué esperas?, pero a mi nieto me lo dejas- dijo Sunflower

-él se ira conmigo y nos alejaremos de esta vida de mierda para siempre- dijo Darsy

-la que se va a ir a la mierda es otra ¿cómo la vez pu...? - dijo Selina apuntando con su báculo en la cabeza con Blazy a su lado

-te guste o no te guste Selina... me voy a ir de este lugar con mi hijo quieras o no pend...- dijo Darsy cambiando de objetivo apuntando a la cara de Selina

-no te tengo miedo- dijo Selina mirándola seriamente

-pues deberías... auxilio por favor ayúdenme!... me tienen raptada!- gritaba la yegua como loca llamando la atención unos ponys que aparecieron en los pasillos

\- ¿qué haces maldita? - grito Blazy

-quédense quietas!- grito Brodek

-ríndete Selina… entrégate por las buenas!- dijo Pinkie

-y libera a esas mujeres- dijo Brodek de pronto más mercenarios salieron por otros pasillos comenzando a disparar a los ponys, pero Pinkie se protegía con su escudo mientras Brodek atacaba con su espadón acabando con los mercenarios

-por favor ayúdenme!- grito Darsy suplicando mientras reía malvadamente

-eres una pend...- grito Selina golpeándola con su báculo cayendo al suelo

-Selina no!- grito Blazy mientras la batpony recogía su arma apuntándola en la cabeza -ahora si te mueres-

-déjala!- grito Pinkie lanzando su escudo hacia ella, pero Sunflower dispara el escudo regresando a la pony -oiga… ¿qué le pasa?, Por si no lo sabía somos los buenos de esta historia-

-no dejare que lastimen a mi familia- dijo Sunflower disparando a la pony quien se protegía con su escudo -Brodek auxilio!-

-Pinkie!- grito Brodek golpeando a los últimos dos mercenarios que faltaban corriendo para ayudarla, así que Selina con su báculo avienta a los dos ponys con un impulso mágico cayendo los dos al suelo

-si alguien está escuchando envíen la artillería pesada, repito… envíen la artillería pesada- dijo Selina comunicándose por el transmisor mientras se llevaba a Blazy y a la pony mayor a su habitación -por aquí- decía cerrando la puerta

-Selina déjame entrar- decía Darsy golpeando la puerta -Selina dame a mi hijo!- gritaba Darsy

-no se preocupe la ayudaremos- dijo Brodek llegando con Pinkie comenzando a golpear la puerta con su espadón

-por favor saquen esas perras, pero con cuidado que mi hijo está ahí- dijo Darsy fingiendo ser la victima

-póngase en un lugar seguro- dijo Pinkie haciendo que la yegua se alejara de ellos mientras Brodek seguía golpeando la puerta

\- ¿de qué carajos está hecha esta puerta? - preguntaba Brodek golpeando

-es mejor que se rindan ponys, su fin está cerca, los atoleros llegaran y pronto los mataran- dijo Selina del otro lado con su familia sonriendo malvadamente

\- ¿atoleros? - pregunto Pinkie -que bien atole mmmm, me encanta- en eso los ponys comenzaron a escuchar unos pasos que hacía que temblara el lugar - ¿que fue eso? - preguntaba ella

-no puede ser… esto tiene que ser una maldita broma- dijo Brodek sorprendido por lo que veía, eran dos verdugos que caminaban en el pasillo ambos tenían armaduras de mercenarios y hachas tecnológicas avanzadas -verdugos del inframundo!-

-groooaaar-

-saluden a los atoleros- dijo Selina riendo malvadamente -se encargarán de ustedes... que buena idea tuve al hacer negocios con los corruptos del inframundo, ya sabía que esos dos me iban a servir de algo a parte de deshacerse de los cuerpos de nuestros enemigos-

-Pinkie tú tienes experiencia con ellos… ¿qué hacemos? - pregunto Brodek asustado

-déjamelo a mí Brodek- dijo Pinkie acercándose a ellos muy seria y segura de sí misma -hola guapos... me pueden dar un atole de fresa- decía seductoramente guiñándoles haciendo que Brodek cayera al suelo estilo anime

\- ¿ese es tu mejor plan? - grito el pony verde

-grooaarrr- uno de los verdugos golpea a la pony rosa con su hacha martillo lanzándola hasta la puerta entrando a la habitación donde estaba Selina y las otras

-Pinkie!- grito Brodek mientras el otro verdugo comenzó a atacarlo, pero el pony verde se defendía con su espada contratacando haciéndole cortes en todo su cuerpo

-ok... no tenían que ser... tan groseros- dijo la pony rosa atontada

-pobre yegua… ¿estará bien? - pregunto Charmy viendo todo

-no lo estarán… elimínenlos!- ordeno Selina tomando al pequeño Charmy y a Blazy del brazo -vengan conmigo-

\- ¿a dónde nos llevas? - pregunto Sunflower

-nos largamos de aquí- dijo Selina pasando el pasillo

-no las dejare ir- dijo Brodek golpeando al verdugo en la cara avanzando hacia ellos, pero el otro verdugo protege a las yeguas golpeándolo con su hacha martillo mandándolo a un baño impactando en la tina el cual le caía agua de la regadera en la cabeza -solo... diré esto... auch- dijo Brodek cerrando la llave, Pinkie se recupera del golpe y lanza su escudo golpeando a los dos en la cabeza

-oigan no tienen por qué comportarse así... si no tienen atole de fresa entonces uno de vainilla- dijo Pinkie

-Pinkie no son esa clase que tú piensas!- grito Brodek en eso los verdugos comenzaron a atacar a la pony quien se defendía con su escudo contraatacando golpeándolos con su Pzifer –déjenla!- grito el pony verde uniéndose al combate

Afuera de la finca

\- ¿escuchaste eso? - pregunto Starlight golpeando a Aspros con sus guanteletes mientras este le lanzaba fuego, en ese momento escucharon unos rugidos adentro de la casa

-parece que Pinkie y Brodek están en problemas... reconocería esos rugidos en cualquier parte- dijo Ember invocando dos clones alquímicos para que atacaran al kirin -esos son verdugos del inframundo ¿o me equivoco? -

-sí que tienes buen oído- Aspros golpea a los clones destruyéndolos accionando un control remoto que saco de su saco activando unas torretas que había en la barda comenzando a disparar haciendo que las yeguas esquivaran los ataques, lanzando una ráfagas mágicas de sus cuernos destruyendo aquellas torretas -Selina los consiguió aun buen precio, gracias a ellos ya tenemos que deshacernos de tanto pin... cadáver que dejamos por ahí regado- decía el kirin azul disparando proyectiles de fuego haciendo que Ember use su sable para protegerse mientras Starlight lanzaba una ráfaga de luz golpeándolo cayendo al suelo

-patrón!- dijo un mercenario unicornio llegando con el -tenemos un grave problema!- grito el mercenario -nos atacan!-

-ya sé que nos atacan idiota!... ¿que nos ves que estas pin... yeguas y la guardia de cristal nos están matando? - dijo Aspros enojándose levantándose

-no son la guardia de cristal- dijo el mercenario -haya está el problema!- apunto en los cielos, tanto Aspros como Starlight y Ember detuvieron su combate viendo aun pájaro volando en los cielos nublados portando un traje observando a los ponys

\- ¿qué es eso- pregunto Starlight

-reconocería este traje ridículo en cualquier parte... Arpeggio!- grito Aspros mirando al pájaro que estaba en las nubes sin decir una palabra solo volaba, así que Aspros concentro fuego en su pata lanzándola hacia el ave dándole justo en el blanco cayendo al suelo –examínalo- el mercenario se acercó al ave

-patrón esa cosa no es el Merobingeano…- dijo el mercenario viendo de cerca al pájaro con los atuendos de Arpeggio -es un robot-

\- ¿un robot? - dijo Aspros de pronto el pecho del ave mecánica comenzó a emitir un bip a cada segundo que pasaba, acto seguido esa cosa explota junto con el mercenario matándolo volando por los aires

-lo mato…- dijo Starlight impactada

-creo que tenemos unos colados a la fiesta- dijo Ember viendo los cielos aun montón de aves mecánicas vestidos como Arpeggio, todo un ejército, todos los ponys que estaban luchando se detuvieron su lucha viendo lo que sucedía, aquel ejercito de aves saco sus metrallas disparando a todos los que estaban en la mansión al igual a los que estaban afuera de la mansión

-disparen!- ordeno un mercenario quienes combatía con el ejercito de cristal derrumbando un ave quien comenzó a escucharse un bip cayendo en picada explotando en mil pedazos llevándose a unos cuantos mercenarios

-no puede ser... todos a cubierto!- grito mapache invocando un escudo mágico protegiéndose de las balas que caían del cielo, tanto como mercenarios y como soldados de cristal estaban combatiendo tratando de sobrevivir a sus nuevos enemigos

-malditas bestias… no les tengo miedo!- grito Groonz luchando con los robots al igual que Fluttershy y Applejack

-Applejack esos trajes-

-lo se terroncito, son del Merobingeano ese- dijo Applejack golpeando a las aves logrando derribar algunas, pero al hacerlos esas se sobrecalentaban explotando al instante

-maldito Merobingeano, si no son ustedes tiene que ser esa maldita ave- dijo Kandor disparando con su pistola a las aves que aterrizaban atacándolos con sus garras, pero Kandor se movía rápidamente esquivando y atacando a la vez

-Defensa Rodante!- grito Rarity protegiéndose de los pajarracos mientras que Rainbow les cortaba la cabeza a unos dos, pero no pudo escapar de la explosión el cual la mando al suelo, ahí otras tres aves se preparaban para matarla, pero Rarity los golpea amarrando a la pegaso atrayéndola hacia ella protegiéndose de nuevo de los proyectiles de las aves

-cada vez que destruimos uno explotan- dijo Rarity

-quémate ahora!- grito Deuteros dentro de la casa en la cocina poniendo la cabeza de Alex en el horno golpeándolo con la puerta varias veces, de pronto más aves mecánicas entraron sorprendiendo al kirin metálico -¿que mierda?- las aves dispararon pero las defensas de Deuteros lo protegieron corriendo hacia ellas golpeando a dos que terminaron con sus pechos atravesados explotando al instante destruyendo la cocina -Aspros... tenemos un...- no termino lo que iba a decir el kirin ya que Alex lo golpea en la nuca seguido de varios puñetazos en su cuerpo mandándolo a otra parte de la casa

-el fuego no debilita a los demonios como yo- dijo el demonio molesto mientras más aves aparecieron disparándole, pero Alex tomaba vuelo -no estorben malditas criaturas metálicas- decía sacando sus pistolas automáticas disparando en el aire, aterrizando y golpeando a cada una moviéndose en otro lugar ya que explotaron al instante

-maldita sea… justo ahora se tuvo que aparecer ese Imbécil- dijo Selina en unos corredores disparando a las maquinas que estaban ahí con la escopeta que tenía Sunflower volándoles la cabeza, así que rápidamente se mueve evitando las explosiones ocultándose detrás de las paredes

\- ¿otro ataque de esas yeguas? - pregunto Blazy tomando al pequeño Charmy que estaba asustado abrazándolo con fuerza

-peor que eso... esto es obra del pin… Arpeggio- dijo Sunflower

\- ¿Arpeggio?... te refieres a esa ave que trabajaba con mi papa- dijo Blazy

-ese mismo- dijo Selina -vamos- las yeguas llegaron al estudio de Aspros el cual Selina movió un libro abriendo un pasadizo secreto en el librero el cual se mostraba un túnel -por aquí- dijo la batpony guiándolos por un túnel que era largo

-primero mercenarios… luego verdugos… y ahora aves que explotan- dijo Brodek ocultándose en un florero ya que había destruido a unos dos pajarracos destruyendo gran parte de los pasillos del segundo piso -debí haberme quedado en casa, Pinkie ¿dónde carajos estas? -

-les digo algo... si me dejan en paz y me dan atole... saldré con uno de ustedes- dijo Pinkie bocabajo sostenida por un verdugo en otra habitación de lujo -pero solo una vez... ¿quién quiere ser el afortunado? -

-groooaaar- el verdugo gritaba mientras que el otro expulsaba a las aves por la ventana explotando afuera preparando su hacha para cortarle la cabeza a la yegua

-no es por nada, pero tu estas algo feo... el otro que me está agarrando tiene un mal carácter, pero es más guapo que tu- dijo Pinkie mientras el verdugo se prepara para cortarle la cabeza ya que estaba hable y habla hartándose de ella

-telegrama para los verdugos- dijo Brodek llegando con restos de aves que estaban sobrecalentándose lanzándoselos explotándoles mientras Pinkie usaba su escudo para protegerse de las llamas y a la vez Brodek se ocultaba en un closet

-grooaaarrr- los dos verdugos estaban enojados atacando a Pinkie quien solo esquivaba y protegiéndose a la vez

-yo solo quería atole... ¿es tan difícil pedir eso? - dijo la pony rosa -Brodek sal de ese closet ahora-

\- ¿que paso Pinkie?, así yo no me llevo- dijo el pony verde saliendo del closet atacando a los verdugos con su habilidad mágica Cero

-maldito Arpeggio, sal de donde quieras que estés cab...- grito Aspros destruyendo a cada robot pájaro que se le cruzaba tanto con sus poderes de fuego como sus torretas que protegían su casa -ten los huevos para enfrentarme-

-haaa- Starlight levitaba en el cielo esquivando las balas de los pájaros disparando bolas de luz a cinco de ellos el cual volaron en mil pedazos mientras ella se protegía con un escudo, Ember lanzaba espadas espectrales enterrando a ocho de ellos, atrayéndolos hacia ella dándole tajos mágicos a cada uno explotando junto con ella -Paint!- grito Starlight

-Impulso Demoniaco!- grito Ember saliendo del humo portando su armadura demoniaca -Sable Yamato!- grito la yegua lanzando cortes aéreos a cada pájaro que quería atacarla

En una habitación

-vamos contesta, contesta…- dijo Darsy en su recamara con un transmisor -Straam… ¿estás ahí? -

En los centros de detención

\- ¿qué quieres ahora Darsy?, ¿que no ves que estoy ocupado? - dijo el seapony hablándole

-"tengo una emergencia... están atacando la finca Galaxy"- decía la yegua

\- ¿who is it? -

-"son esas yeguas de la princesa de la amistad junto con un ejército del imperio... y luego aparecieron pájaros mecánicos y están destruyendo toda la finca"-

-Darsy... Darsy ¿are you there? - la comunicación se había perdido así que llamo a alguien mas -Megahorn… no vas a creer lo que me acabo de enterar-

En la casa club de la Cruzzaders

\- ¿cómo sigue ella? - pregunto Scootaloo mientras Apple Bloom le ponía un pequeño trapo húmedo en la frente de la gatielaga quien estaba recostada en un catre

-tiene fiebre, espero que con esto se le baje- dijo Apple Bloom

-oigan… ¿alguna de ustedes vio a Sweetie Bot? - decía llegando la potranca blanca

-creí que estaba contigo- dijo Apple Bloom

-lo estaba, pero después la perdí de vista- dijo Sweetie belle - ¿dónde se habrá metido? - preguntaba ella preocupada

En una parte oscura y desconocida

-"encuéntrate a ti misma"- decía la voz de Azrael mientras Twilight caía en un vacío

\- ¿a que se referirá con eso que me dice? - decía la alicornio con los ojos cerrados tocando suelo finalmente, de pronto unas garras oscuras emergieron del suelo comenzando a agarrar a la alicornio lastimándola -aahhhrrg- la yegua gritaba de dolor mientras sombras oscuras emergían comenzando a reírse

-ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, haaaa, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha- las sombras comenzaron a tener la forma de cierto a alicornio el cual Twilight conocía bien comenzando a aterrarse

-noooo aléjense!- gritaba Twilight tratando de escapar

-no te preocupes todo estará bien... serás parte de mi- decía unas de las sombras juntándose entre ellos formando una sombra gigante con una sonrisa maquiavélica quien estaba sosteniendo a Twilight en la palma de la garra apretando con fuerza a la yegua

-aaaarrrrhhhhh-

-no exageres… ni siquiera duele- dijo la sombra -pero esto que te hare si te dolerá mucho mucho mucho ha ha ha ha ha ha- la sombra junto sus garras saliendo de unas cadenas el cual apresaron por completo el cuerpo de la princesa

-"enfrenta el miedo Twilight… no dejes que él te gane"- decía Azrael mientras la oscuridad comenzaba a arrancar cada pieza del cuerpo de Twilight, primero las piernas, después los brazos, luego el torso, luego las alas, después la cabeza

-tú serás parte de mí y estaremos juntos por siempre- dijo aquella sombra burlándose de ella

-... por… favor... que... alguien... me ayude... por favor- decía Twilight sintiendo que ya perdió sus esperanzas sintiendo como su cabeza se partía por la mitad

-tú serás mi juguete más preciado ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaa- decía la sombra tenebrosa

-"déjala en paz"- en eso un destello de luz morado apareció frente a la sombra sorprendiéndolo acto seguido entrando en el pecho de la alicornio el cual las partes de su cuerpo se llenaron de aquella luz

\- ¿qué está pasando? - preguntaba aquella sombra viendo como las partes del cuerpo de la princesa volvían a juntarse liberándose de sus ataduras volando frete a frente con el

-"destrúyelo ahora"- decía la voz dentro de su cabeza

-largo… de mi… vistaaaaaa!- grito Twilight formando una esfera de luz morada el cual se expandió comenzando a desintegrar aquella sombra quien solo reía

-ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaa- aquella sombra desapareció iluminándose aquel lugar oscuro por ese destello morado, después de eso Twilight aparece en otro lugar diferente

\- ¿dónde estoy ahora? - pregunto la alicornio observando, notando algo en ese mismo momento - ¿mi vista?... puedo ver!- sus ojos estaban azules completamente y sus pupilas en blanco mirando su reflejo en el suelo, estaba caminando sobre el agua en una parte nublada completamente oscura - ¿que es este lugar? - decía observando aquel entorno -no puede... ser...- decía viendo un reino en ruinas debajo del agua -Equestria…- en ese momento alguien apareció caminando, la alicornio voltea sorprendiendo todavía más a la princesa Twilight el cual se acercó lentamente a la pony que estaba ahí

-Twilight…- decía una Twilight ya mayor con su uniforme de rebelde sonriéndole, sin pensarlo dos veces aquella princesa le dio un fuerte abrazo a su otra yo el cual correspondió con gusto

\- ¿eres… mi yo del futuro verdad? - dijo Twilight mientras su otra yo asentaba la cabeza en señal de si - ¿pero cómo? -

-alguien me estaba pidiendo ayuda... nunca creí que fueras a ser tu... me costó trabajo encontrarte, pero finalmente te localicé gracias a la ayuda de Ignos- dijo la Twilight del futuro

\- ¿a eso se refería Azrael?... encuéntrate a ti misma... tú me ayudaste a vencer a esa sombra tenebrosa y gracias a eso te encontré- dijo Twilight sonriendo de felicidad -tengo tantas preguntas por hacerte… ¿que era esta sombra que me ataco?, ¿están bien los caballeros?, ¿por qué Azrael me trajo a ti?, ¿cómo lo hizo? -

-sé que tienes muchas preguntas Twilight... pero sé que tienes una pregunta que te preocupa mucho- dijo su otra yo

-si...- decía viendo aquel reino en ruinas bajo el agua - ¿así es como vamos a terminar?... ¿este será el fin que nos espera? -

-no si podemos evitarlo... nuestro Ignos y los demás caballeros están luchando como no te imaginas, debemos estar orgullosos de ellos, gracias a ti este futuro tal vez pueda salvarse- decía la princesa del futuro golpeando el agua con su patas cambiando el entorno tenebroso de lugar los cielos oscuros ahora eran azulados con estrellas hermosas que había en el cielo

-desearía decir lo mismo en mi época- dijo Twilight muy triste -el enemigo se hace más fuerte y mis amigas están luchando en estos momentos y yo aquí sin hacer nada... solo mírame casi muero en una misión, termine ciega siendo una completa inútil- decía desesperada

-Ignos me comento algo de eso y la verdad no tengo idea de lo que pasa- dijo Twilight poniendo su casco derecho en su mejilla a su yo pasado -eres una alicornio valiente ya saldrás de esta, como lo hemos hecho siempre, como en el caso de esa sombra que te ataco-

-eso lo hiciste tu... fue tu magia la que me salvo, yo ni siquiera sé por qué no puedo hacer magia- dijo Twilight apartándose de ella tristemente

-eso es porque tienes miedo, tu magia siente eso, por eso te traiciona al igual que tu Pzifer, tu arma es parte de ti y siente lo que tu sientes- dijo Twilight del futuro poniendo su casco derecho en sus hombros -la sombra con la que te enfrentaste es una proyección de tu miedo creada por Blackgate-

\- ¿Blackgate?, ¿pero cómo ni si...? - en ese momento la princesa comenzó a recordar algo en la parte donde lucho contra el alicornio juntando su cuerno con el de el –debió haber sido cuando toque su cuerno para salvar a Ember… carajo ni muerto me puede dejar en paz- decía molesta

-ese parasito se alimentaba de tu miedo haciéndose más fuerte... pero ahora que ya no está, ¿estas listas para salir una vez más? - dijo la princesa del futuro

-pero... aun así... ¿que te garantiza de que vamos a triunfar? - pregunto la alicornio preocupada

-por muchas cosas... Twilight tienes que creer en tu equipo, tienes que aprender a confiar en ellos, si lo haces triunfaras- dijo la princesa del futuro

-no lo entiendo, tu sufriste más que yo, perdiste lo que más amas y aun así tu... ¿qué es lo que te motiva a seguir adelante? - preguntaba Twilight

-no lo he perdido todo... ya que aún tengo a Trevor a mi lado- dijo su yo futuro

\- ¿Trevor? - preguntaba Twilight - ¿quién es él? -

-es mi razón por la cual sigo luchando, es mi fuerza y mi motivación para seguir adelante- dijo Twilight del futuro sonriéndole

-pero... ¿quién es él? - pregunto Twilight en eso la alicornio futurista se le acerco a Twilight en el oído derecho susurrándole algo, al decir eso quedo sorprendida por lo que dijo sintiendo algo en su interior, algo que no había sentido jamás mientras una lagrima salía de su ojo izquierdo comenzando a dar una pequeña sonrisa

-Twilight… voy a necesitar de tu fe, cree en ti misma y cree en Trevor, sé que lo lograras Twilight… yo tengo fe en ti- decía su yo futuro juntando su cuerno con el de ella comenzando a iluminar el lugar, luego de unos segundos ella abre los ojos lentamente poco a poco

-Twilight… tus ojos- dijo Azrael viendo que sus pupilas habían regresado

-puedo ver- dijo Twilight feliz por eso

-veo que finalmente te has encontrado a ti misma- dijo Azrael sonriéndole en eso Twilight lo miro con enojo… quitándole los lentes de lectura que tenía con su magia quedando impresionado el alicornio sin saber que decir mientras la cara de enojo cambio a una sonrisa tranquila

-si... y todo fue gracias a ti... Trevor- dijo Twilight

-espera… tu... ¿ya lo sabes? - decía el alicornio asustado

-mi yo del futuro me lo acaba de decir- dijo la princesa dándole un abrazo al alicornio de sorpresa el cual sin pensarlo dos veces le correspondió el abrazo -ya tengo mi razón para seguir luchando-

-Twilight- decía una Bot llegando al lugar donde estaban haciendo que los alicornios se separaran por un momento

-Sweetie Bot ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunto Twilight mientras el alicornio se ponía sus lentes de lectura

-Twilight puedes ver- dijo la Bot sorprendida –entonces… llegue en buen momento-

\- ¿qué pasa Bot? - preguntaba el viajero

-tenemos un gran problema- decía Sweetie Bot preocupando a los alicornio

En el futuro todavía en el castillo

-wooow... woooow... ósea woooow- decía Ignos sin saber que decir -¿de modo que su verdadero nombre es Trevor y es...?-

-si- dijo Twilight sonrojándose un poco - ¿sorprendido? -

-solo diré esto… wooow- dijo Nod-Ignos con una cara de sin poder creerlo - ¿cómo paso?... digo wooow… sigo sin poder procesarlo-

-bueno… es una larga historia, pero...-

-siento interrumpir a la pareja, pero me está llegando un mensaje y me dice que tenemos que irnos de aquí- dijo Spike

\- ¿por qué lo dices? - pregunto Nod-Ignos luego de unos minutos

-intrusos en el castillo- dijo un autómata llegando junto con otros cinco más entrando a la fuerza al castillo en ruinas

-destruir a la princesa-

-eliminar a todos- decía los demás robots disparando ráfagas de energía de sus bocas comenzando destruir el lugar

-buscar y destruir- dijo otro robot buscando a los rebeldes

Ya a lo lejos en los cielos

-fiuuu… eso estuvo cerca- dijo Nod-Ignos - ¿cómo supiste que los autómatas venían al castillo? -

-recibí un mensaje muy extraño, decía "salgan del castillo… peligro acecha, huyan mientras puedan"- decía Spike pilotando la nave

\- ¿sabes quién lo mando? - pregunto Twilight en el asiento del copiloto

-fue un anónimo… no me dio tiempo de localizarlo- dijo Spike -lo investigare una vez que lleguemos a la base-

-y mientras llegamos ¿qué tal si me cuentas ese pequeño secretito que me estuviste ocultando todo este tiempo Twilight? - dijo Ignos con una mirada seria –ósea… wooow… perdón, pero sigo sin poder procesarlo-

-ahora estoy cansada, te prometo que te contare todo cuando lleguemos a la base- dijo Twilight sonriéndole

\- ¿Pinkie promesa? -

-Pinkie promesa- dijo Twilight dándole un beso en la mejilla del unicornio

Presente en los centros detención

\- ¿cómo les estarán yendo a las chicas? - pregunto Spike sentado afuera del lugar con Shield

-ya deben tenerlo todo bajo control, te aseguro que están bien… ya tendrán todo listo encargándose de la situación… como detesto eso- decía Shield –siempre tan perfecta no es que desee que le pase nada malo, pero ojalá tenga algún pequeño problemita… ¿es difícil pedir eso? - decía el capitán

En la finca Galaxy

-no debí haber aceptado esta misión!- gritaba Mapache corriendo mientras los pájaros seguían disparando de sus rifles mientras sus hombres seguían combatiendo tanto las fuerzas de Arpeggio como las de la Galatic Klaww -como quisiera que estuviera Shield para usarlo como escudo!- gritaba ella esquivando las explosiones mandándola por los aires -aaahhhh maldita sea-

-muévanse rápido- dijo Selina con su familia recorriendo el túnel subterráneo

\- ¿a dónde nos llevas? - pregunto Blazy

-nos largamos de aquí diablilla- dijo Selina -y no te preocupes por los demás, ellos estarán bien saben cuidarse- decía ella viendo que Blazy se preocupaba por los demás

-te voy a matar!- grito Deuteros asfixiando al pony demonio mientras el lugar se incendiaba en el estudio

-el que te matara seré yo- dijo Alex aun en su forma demoniaca dándole un cabezazo seguido de dos tajos con su arma rasgándole sus trajes seguido de un golpe en el estómago, pero Deuteros le golpea el brazo quebrándolo tomando su espada enterrándosela en tórax manchándose de sangre el kirin clavándolo en la pared mientras el demonio escupía sangre de la boca

-lárgate a la chin...- decía Deuteros dejándolo completamente muerto mientras avanzaba al pasadizo secreto

-aaahhh- Starlight cayó al suelo mientras Ember la protegía de los mercenarios y pájaros mecánicos

-no tocaran a esta yegua mientras yo viva- decía ella aun con su armadura demoniaca -Impulso Demoniaco Espada Ascalon!- la pony invoco su otra espada combinándola con el poder de su armadura lanzando tajos con fuego negro quemando a todos los que la atacaban, mientras eso pasaba Aspros comenzó a alejarse de ellos -oye!... vuelve aquí cobarde!- decía la yegua, ya que sabía que si se iba a perseguirlo dejaría a la unicornio rosa desprotegida

-esta pelea ya me tiene hasta aquí, cuando no haya estorbo volveremos a luchar- decía Kandor corriendo adentrándose en la casa

-oye regresa!- dijo Rainbow volando, pero los pájaros la atacaron así que la pegaso tuvo que defenderse

-acabaremos con ellos rápidamente, para alcanzarlo Dash- dijo Rarity amarrando a dos mercenarios estampándolas con las aves mecánicas

-Lady Selina- decía Groonz en el tejado con un pájaro robotizado, en eso Applejack lo atacaba, pero el pony wybern se hace a un lado dándole un rodillazo mandándola a donde estaba Fluttershy quien esta vuela disparándole, así que Groonz se protegió con sus alas -terminamos por ahora… lady Selina me necesita- decía arrojándoles el cuerpo robótico frente a ella el cual exploto al instante lanzando a las dos yeguas cayendo del tejado en unos arbustos

\- ¿estás bien terroncito? - pregunto Applejack

-no siento… mis.. costillas…- dijo Fluttershy sobre la vaquera, mientras más mercenarios junto con unas torretas automáticas aparecieron en el área donde estaban disparando a las manes quienes comenzaron a atacar continuando con la lucha

-Kandor!- grito Aspros llegando al estudio

-aquí estoy pa, ¿dónde está mi tío? - pregunto Kandor viendo aquella pared que estaba manchada de sangre

-fue hacia el pasaje… muévete!- dijo Aspros yéndose al túnel con su hijo

-oh no, no se irán si mi- dijo Darsy completamente enojada moviéndose hacia la entrada, en eso el techo se desmorona viendo a el demonio y los dos verdugos con las ponys encima

-está bien… si no quieren darme atole de chocolate, no me den, pero no me maten, solo denme uno de avena- dijo Pinkie siendo aplastada por la pata del verdugo

-Pinkie… por última vez ellos no sirven atole!- dijo Brodek estampándolo en el suelo varias veces por culpa del otro verdugo

-por favor ayúdanos!- grito Pinkie a Darsy, pero ella se fue corriendo para otro lugar

-no te vayas!- grito Brodek mientras golpeaba la cara del verdugo varias veces

-tengo que largarme de aquí- dijo Darsy yendo a otra parte de la finca mientras el lugar se desmoronaba poco a poco logrando salir de la finca sin que nadie la viera alejándose del lugar

En alguna parte desconocida

-llegamos…- dijo Selina llegando a una cueva subterránea donde estaba el tren de los Galaxy esperando -todos suban al tren- ordeno la batpony

-pero… ¿mi papa y mi mama? -

-ellos van a estar bien Charmy... van a estar bien- dijo Sunflower calmando al niño mientras Selina con la magia de su báculo encendía la maquinaria del tren -vámonos!- de pronto el techo del lugar se derrumba abriéndose un gran agujero bajando de ahí una maquina voladora con la forma de un robot, era gris con rojo, no tenía piernas solo volaba por las turbinas que estaban en su tórax, con unas rejillas en su pecho tenia púas en sus hombreras y brazos largos, en la parte de la cabeza estaba un loro encerrado en una cúpula de vidrio sonriendo malvadamente mirando a aquellos ponys

-pero si es la familia Galaxy… que gusto volver a verlos, en especial a usted doña Sunflower- decía el loro

-Arpeggio!- dijo Sunflower

-y también está la pequeña Blazy, pero mira que grande se ha vuelto… toda una dama junto con un potrillo esmeralda, que me imagino que es el hijo de Deuteros y de Darsy- dijo el loro sonriendo malvadamente asustando al potrillo mientras se ponía en frente de el

-no te metas con mi primo Arpeggio!- grito Blazy

-maldita ave por fin das la cara cabr…- decía Selina enojada con su báculo lista para atacar

-con esta máquina matare a estos fenómenos que me arruinaron todo, en especial tu Crossheart- dijo Arpeggio moviendo el brazo robótico del autómata abriendo la palma de su mano el cual tenía un cristal rojo en ella comenzando a brillar disparando una ráfaga de energía hacia ella

-Selina!- gritaron las yeguas

-lady Selina- decía Groonz poniéndose frente a ella recibiendo todo el impacto

-Groonz- decía Selina viendo a su guardián con la espalda chamuscada y su armadura agrietada así que Arpeggio lo toma con su brazo robótico izquierdo comenzando a lastimarlo gritando de dolor ya que lo estaba presionando fuertemente

-suéltalo!- grito Selina

-cuando acabe con el seguirás tu- dijo Arpeggio

\- ¿qué parte de que lo sueltes es la que no entiendes pen...? - el loro volteo y fue recibido un fuerte golpe en el brazo por parte de un kirin metálico el cual logro liberar al pony cayendo al suelo, pero antes de que haga eso un kirin marrón lo atrapa antes de que impactara

-hasta que por fin te apareces put... loro- decía Kandor, así que Arpeggio acciona un botón en el panel liberando misiles de sus hombreras yendo hacia ellos, pero todos fueron destruidos por parte de un kirin azul quien soplaba sus garras

-no por nada soy el más cab... de todo el bajo mundo, que se quede grabado en tu pin... cabeza de mierda que tienes Arpeggio!- dijo Aspros lanzando más lava bañando al robot, Kandor dejo a Groonz en el suelo corriendo velozmente alrededor del robot donde estaba el loro

-Lost Tornado- decía el kirin marrón formando un remolino enfriando lava atrapándolo en las rocas fundidas

-perra madre… quede atrapado- dijo el loro moviendo las palancas tratando de escapar, pero no podía

-aborden el tren y larguémonos de aquí!- ordeno Aspros -Selina vámonos…-

-no sin Groonz- dijo Selina con su guardián que estaba herido

-váyase… lady Selina-

-tu cierra tu maldito hocico, no te voy a dejar- dijo Selina mientras Kandor ayudaba, cargando al sirviente de Selina

-los tenia cerca!- gritaba le loro tratando de escapar

-vámonos Deuteros- decía el kirin azul a su hermano quien lo estaba viendo

-hay que matarlo… es nuestra oportunidad- decía el kirin metálico

-tío… no seas estúpido, no estamos en condición para enfrentarnos a esa cosa!- grito Kandor

-piensa en tu hijo tío!- grito Blazy mientras el pequeño ya dentro miraba por la ventanilla, así que el kirin metálico regreso a la normalidad caminando hacia su familia

-pero eso sí, la próxima vez que lo vea el pin… loro se muere- dijo Deuteros, pero al dar los primeros pasos fue recibido por un proyectil en la pierna cayendo al suelo

-carnal!- grito Aspros

-papa!- grito Charmy

-tío!- grito Blazy y Kandor al unísono

-Deuteros!- grito Sunflower mientras veían aquel que le disparo, un demonio rojo que estaba completamente herido con la espada atravesada en su cuerpo caminando hacia el dándole otro balazo en el estómago al kirin esmeralda

-jajaja… esto si se pone interesante- dijo Arpeggio viendo eso

-te voy a matar, luego seguirá tu maldita familia de locos- dijo Alex quitándose la espada del tórax -pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi amiga con tu sangre- decía levantando la espada a punto de matarlo, pero el kirin verde esquiva el filo del arma golpeándolo en la quijada mandándolo a volar cayendo al suelo mientras el kirin se levantaba cojeando goteando sangre en las heridas caminando hacia el golpeándolo con sus patas una y otra vez lastimando al pony rojo quien regreso a la normalidad

-demonio de mierda, no dejare que lastimes a mi familia!- grito Deuteros dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara toda ensangrentada

-vámonos carnal déjalo!- grito Aspros acercándose -Arpeggio escapara y nos matara a todos-

-será rápido- dijo Deuteros sacando un revolver de sus atuendos apuntando en la cabeza de Alex cuando de pronto

-Spiral Blast!- un grito se escuchó arriba por donde entro Arpeggio viendo a una alicornio con una esfera de energía morada en sus cascos golpeando a Deuteros lanzándolo al vagón del tren salvando al pony demonio

-hasta que por fin te apareces cab...- grito Aspros

-no permitiré que lastimes a mis amigos!- grito Twilight en eso varios disparos mágicos iban al kirin azul haciéndose a un lado esquivando las balas

-ríndete Galaxy, eres nuestro!- grito el viajero aterrizando con ella

-Alex, ¿estás bien? - pregunto Twilight

-gracias por tu ayuda princesa... ya me estaba preguntado ¿dónde andabas? - dijo Alex sonriéndole mientras Twilight lo curaba con su magia de sanación

-estaba con alguien conocido para mí- dijo Twilight dándole una sonrisa, de pronto aquellas rocas explotaron emergiendo de ahí el robot el cual Arpeggio estaba al mando

-vaya, vaya, la princesa Twilight también está aquí- dijo Arpeggio

-Arpeggio- dijo Twilight -¿que rayo es...?-

\- ¿te gusta mi invento?, lo fabrique para mí para acabar con los Galaxys- dijo el Merobingeano

-no puede ser- dijo Trevor impresionado –siento un gran poder en esa cosa-

\- ¿cómo me encontraron? - pregunto el loro

-por favor… vimos las explosiones cuando volábamos llevándonos hasta aquí- respondió el viajero en eso el tren de los Galaxys comenzó a avanzar así que Aspros tomo a su hermano y abordaron la vagoneta donde estaba su familia

-mierda se escapan- dijo Alex

\- ¿querías a los verdaderos culpables de la destrucción de tu fortaleza?... ahí los tienes!, fue Red Demon y sus amigos quienes nos dieron la ubicación- dijo Selina sorprendiendo al loro

\- ¿Qué?... maldita perra- dijo Twilight

-no vemos después princesa Twilight, ahí les dices a tus amigas que nos veremos pronto- dijo Aspros despidiéndose de ella mientras el tren se fue

\- ¿así que ese canalla de Red Demon fue quien me delato? - grito el loro cambiando de objetivo

-típico de Ventus, ¿por qué no me sorprende esto? - dijo Alex ya recuperado - ¿qué demonios está pasando?, ¿y dónde están los caballeros? -

-créeme cariño es una larga historia- dijo Twilight - (me las vas a pagar Ventus… por andar de hablador con quien no debes)- decía en su mente -Alex apártate, tomate un descanso nosotros nos encargaremos de el... ¿estás listo Trevor? - le decía al viajero ya con su verdadero nombre

-por supuesto- dijo el alicornio sonriéndole desenfundando su espada -me siento orgulloso de luchar a tu lado una vez más princesa-

-no solo los Galaxy están en mi lista de enemigos, sino que también ustedes!- grito Arpeggio disparando rayos láser de sus manos robóticas así que los alicornio toman vuelo por la estación al igual que Alex quien se hizo a un lado ocultándose en unos pilares que había ahí

-es poderoso- dijo el pony rojo viendo los daños que causo esa máquina, mientras los alicornios disparaban con sus rayos mágicos de sus cuernos mientras Arpeggio intentaba atraparlos con sus manos robóticas

-dejen de moverse!- grito el loro, en eso Trevor atacaba con su espada en la espalda seguido de una patada que la mando hacia donde estaba Twilight

-Thundaga!- Twilight lanzo rayos de su Pzifer electrocutando al robot, aun así, el robot continúo moviéndose golpeando a la alicornio –Reflega!- Twilight se protege con su escudo de espejos deteniendo todos sus ataques contraatacando

-haaaaa- Trevor voló hacia donde estaba Twilight atacando una y otra vez con su espada en la parte donde estaba el loro intentado romperlo para sacar al loro –ábrete… ¿qué esperas? -

-pierdes el tiempo- el robot atrapa al viajero lanzándolo al suelo disparando un rayo láser lastimándolo formándose una cortina de humo donde estaba

-maldito… ¿cómo te atreves a lastimarlo? - grito Twilight con su libro de frente -Firaga!- varias bolas de fuego salieron golpeando al robot una y otra vez, así que Arpeggio presiona un botón liberando misiles de sus hombreras hacia ella explotándole cerca de ella cayendo a en las vías

-hora de decir adiós princesa- dijo Arpeggio abriendo su brazo robótico para lanzar su rayo láser

-no la lastimes!- grito Trevor volando hacia el robot golpeando a la maquina con todas sus fuerzas estampándolo en otra pared tomando su metralleta disparando muchas veces en donde estaba Arpeggio

-maldito mocoso, ¿que parte de que no te metas en esto es la que no entiendes? - el robot golpea al alicornio lanzándolo al suelo disparando un láser de su mano derecha

-haaaaa- de pronto Alex aparece y le corta el brazo del robot con su espada

\- ¿así que tú también quieres pelea? - decía el loro lanzando más misiles hacia ellos cuando de pronto

-Reflega!- grito Twilight formando un escudo de espejos protegiendo a los ponys regresando todos los misiles al Merobingeano el cual termino recibiendo todos los misiles

\- ¿están bien los dos? - dijo Twilight reuniéndose con ellos

-de no haber sido por tu escudo de espejos estaríamos muertos- dijo Trevor estirando sus alas -nada mal para ser un mitad demonio- le decía a Alex

-tu tampoco lo haces tan mal… para ser maricornio- dijo Alex mirando a su enemigo

\- ¿a quién le estas diciendo maricornio? - grito Trevor enojado por lo que dijo

-cero peleas… recuerden que estamos del mismo lado- dijo Twilight, en eso Arpeggio lanza su rayo láser con su otra mano a los ponys el cual se movieron de ahí

-maldición esta cosa no se rinde!- grito Trevor en el aire al igual que la princesa

-debe tener algún punto débil- decía Alex disparando con sus pistolas automáticas al robot -no puedo hacerle ningún daño-

-no puede ser, ¿cómo es que ese loro pudo crear un robot así?… esos diseños se me hacen conocidos, ¿pero donde los he visto?... esperen un momento, si es lo que pienso… entonces…- dijo Twilight pensativa viendo las rejillas que tenía el robot en su pecho -su núcleo debe estar guardado ahí, podríamos abrirlas, pero, hay algo que no me gusta- en eso el robot volvió a disparar misiles de sus hombreras hacia los ponys el cual lo esquivan ellos destruyendo gran parte del subterráneo

-debo destruir sus arsenales- dijo el viajero volando sacando unas esferas metálicas de sus trajes –distráiganlo-

-Blizzaga!- grito Twilight lanzando hielo al robot

-Jackpot!- decía Alex disparando de sus pistolas automáticas comenzando a inmovilizar al robot

\- ¿qué mierda? - decía Arpeggio tratando de mover las palancas, en eso Trevor se acerca al robot y coloca los detonadores en sus hombros

-disparen a los hombros-

-bien- dijo Alex cambiando de objetivo disparando a los hombros de la maquina el cual explotaron al instante

-nooo mi arsenal!- dijo Arpeggio atacando con su brazo, pero antes de que hiciera eso Trevor con su espada atraviesa el cristal que estaba ahí haciendo corto circuito a la maquina explotándole la mano -mi otra mano!- decía le loro viendo los cortos de electricidad que había en su cabina

-bien hecho, su armamento fue destruido ya que no tiene con que defenderse- dijo Twilight

\- ¿eso crees princesa? - dijo el loro sonriendo malvadamente presionando un botón abriéndose las rejillas que tenía en el pecho del robot mostrándose un cristal verde el cual comenzó a brillar disparando una luz verde que iba hacia ellos, pero rápidamente lo esquivan dejando un camino de destrucción

-hay carajo- Alex quedo impresionado por todo el daño que hizo

-ahora entiendo por qué tenía esas rejillas, para exponer su núcleo y atacar- dijo Twilight volando

-jajajajaja desintégrense- grito Arpeggio volviendo a disparar de su núcleo

Mientras tanto en la finca o lo que quedaba de ella

-muy bien… creo que fueron todos- dijo Ember desactivando su impulso demoniaco reunidas con las demás quienes estaban lastimadas con unos cuantos golpes y chamuscadas por las explosiones

-caracoles… sí que hicimos todo un desmadre aquí- dijo Rainbow

-tan bonito que estaba el lugar y ahora es todo una ruina- dijo Rarity viendo la finca destruida por el incendio

-como quisiera descansar- dijo Fluttershy

-no hay tiempo para descansos, debemos encontrar a esos Galaxy ahora- dijo Applejack

-hemos rodeado toda la zona, pero no los hemos visto- dijo Mapache quien también estaba toda chamuscada con la armadura dañada -y a los mercenarios que pudimos atrapar no saben nada aun, seguimos buscando a los que huyeron durante el bombardeo-

-te ves terrible cariño- dijo Rarity

-helloooo… estuve volando en diferentes partes de la zona- dijo Mapache desesperada -boom haya, boom en otro lado... no se lo vayan a decir a Shield- de pronto unas explosiones se escucharon a lo lejos

\- ¿que fue eso? - pregunto Fluttershy asustada en eso Rainbow vuela y ve una columna de humo saliendo

-viene de esa dirección, vayamos a ver- dijo Rainbow yendo hacia haya

-un segundo… ¿dónde están Brodek y Pinkie Pie? - pregunto Applejack

-deben de estar besándose el par de calenturientos esos haciendo cosas que no deben, pero ya verán cuando los vea, Mapache si los ves envíalos haya quieres- dijo Ember galopando junto con las demás hacia el origen de esas explosiones

-claro- dijo Mapache justamente cuando se fueron

-Mapache!... corre por tu vida!- grito Brodek corriendo con Pinkie

\- ¿oigan ustedes dos donde estaban?, Paint los nece…- pregunto Mapache de pronto ve que estaban siendo perseguidos por los verdugos asustando a la unicornio –por Celestia!- gritaba del susto para después disparara un rayo mágico a los dos verdugos el cual los tumbo al suelo - ¿qué son esas cosas? -

-verdugos muy feos- dijo Brodek

-ellos dan atole- dijo Pinkie toda triste –y sigo esperando mi orden!-

-que no hay atole… se les dicen atoleros por que se deshacen de los cuerpos- le explico Brodek de pronto

-grooaar- los dos verdugos volvieron a levantarse preparando sus hachas para atacar

-hay mierda se levantaron otra vez- dijo Brodek

-déjamelos a mi… Lobo de Madera!- la unicornio fue rodeada por un aura blanca cristalina tomando la forma de un lobo -haaaaa- decía corriendo hacia ellos golpeándolos con todas sus fuerzas

-hay que ayudarla- dijo Brodek corriendo hacia ellos

-no sin antes tener mi atole- dijo Pinkie corriendo con el

-que no hay atole!- grito el pony verde

Regresando a la lucha

-este es su fin, quizás los Galaxy escaparon, pero al menos no me voy con las garras vacías- dijo el loro en una estación de tren destruida completamente con unos ponys en el suelo heridos por la batalla -sus cadáveres serán parte de mi colección-

-eso lo veremos Merobingeano- dijo Twilight levantándose junto con Alex y los demás

\- ¿por tu cara que tienes diría que tienes un plan? - pregunto Alex

-yo no… pero Trevor si- dijo Twilight

-cada vez que ataca con su núcleo gasta demasiada energía, así que tiene que recargar, por lo tanto, nos da un intervalo de cinco segundos para atacarlo- explico el alicornio

-cinco segundos- decía Alex sorprendido

-necesito que detengas su ataque con tus poderes demoniacos en lo que Trevor y yo concentramos todo nuestro poder para formar una Spiral Blast y así destruir su núcleo- dijo Twilight

-no sé si pueda soportarlo- dijo Alex mientras el robot comenzó a concentrar energía en su núcleo

-no tenemos de otra, hay que hacerlo- dijo Trevor

-supongo que no hay de otra- dijo Alex concentrando su poder una vez más transformándose en demonio

-díganle adiós a Equestria!- grito Arpeggio disparando su ráfaga de energía el cual Alex lo detiene con su espada demoniaca resistiendo el ataque protegiendo a los alicornios

-dense prisa carajo!- decía el mitad demonio resistiendo en eso Twilight forma una esfera de energía en su casco el cual Trevor la toco con su guantelete dándole más poder a dicha esfera el cual creció poco a poco -lo estás haciendo bien, sigue así-

-aprendí de la mejor- dijo el alicornio sonriéndole

-lo sé y me enorgulleces por eso- dijo Twilight

-no sé qué tanto están diciendo… pero ya no aguanto más!- decía el pony demonio soportando todo este poder

-es inútil que te resistas- dijo Arpeggio incrementando el poder al núcleo haciendo retroceder un poco a Alex dejando un camino de grava con sus patas

-resiste Alex… solo un poco más!- grito Twilight

-lo dices porque tu no estas resistiendo todo este poder- dijo Alex luego de unos cuantos segundos el ataque de Arpeggio comenzó a debilitarse deteniéndose

-no puede ser... sobrevivieron- decía el loro asustándose viendo al demonio sonriendo malvadamente lanzando dos cortes mágicos logrando cortar sus articulaciones dejándolo expuesto -sea lo que van a hacer no van a detenerme-

-ahora!- grito Alex en eso Twilight y Trevor volaron hacia la maquina con una esfera mágica grande color rubí

-alto!... no lo hagan!- decía el loro asustado viendo a los alicornio acercándose a el

-Spiral Blast potencia máxima!- gritaba Twilight y Trevor al unísono golpeando su esfera al núcleo el cual se destruyó al instante comenzando a soltar chispas la maquina

-nooooooo!- gritaba el loro tratando de escapar, pero fue demasiado tarde, su robot vuela en mil pedazos formando una gran explosión -aaahhhhhh... regresareeeee- decía el loro volando por los aires en una bola de fuego perdiéndose de vista luego de que el humo se disipo

-por fin…- dijo Alex -no me había sentido así de preocupado desde la batalla en Canterlot- decía el mitad demonio regresando a la normalidad sentándose en el suelo

-Alex- decían los demás ponys descendiendo desde aquel agujero que había arriba

-hola chicas- dijo Alex mientras Rainbow lo abrazaba con fuerzas

-vimos la explosión que se produjo ¿estás bien? - pregunto Rainbow

-si estoy bien- decía el pony rojo débil mientras las manes lo ayudaban a levantarse

\- ¿dónde están esos kirines? - pregunto Applejack

-cof, cof, por desgracia escaparon- dijo Twilight apareciendo todo polvorienta desde la cortina de humo

-Twilight!- decían sus amigas al unísono corriendo hacia ella abrazándola ignorando a Alex quien termino en el suelo ya que perdió el equilibrio

-oigan… ¿qué les pasa? - grito el pony rojo enojado por eso

-recuperaste la vista- decía Fluttershy

-no lo solo tu vista, tu magia ha vuelto- dijo Rarity sintiendo la magia que tenía ella

-sip... volaba para ayudarla, pero de pronto escuché unas explosiones y fui a investigar encontré a los Galaxy junto con Alex de no haber sido por Arpeggio quien estaba de metiche… pudimos haberlos atrapado- decía la alicornio rompiendo el abrazo

\- ¿ese sucio loro estuvo aquí? - dijo Rainbow molesta

-por su culpa nos atacaron unos pájaros kamikazes que nos arruinaron toda la operación, todo nuestro plan se fue al caño- dijo Rarity quejándose haciendo un drama recostándose en un sofá que apareció de la nada

-veo que sigues igual de dramática… como siempre- dijo Alex

-YO NO SOY DRAMATICA!- gritaba la unicornio blanca asustándolo

-si- dijo Fluttershy seriamente –tonto loro-

-y dinos Twilight, ¿cómo recuperaste la visión y tu magia? - pregunto Ember mientras curaba Alex con su magia sanadora - ¿acaso recibiste alguna ayudadita de alguien? -

\- ¿de qué hablas? - pregunto Alex mirándola

-espéralo y veras Alexander- decía guiñándole el ojo la yegua plateada

-deja de llamarme así... dos temporadas y no te acuerdas de mi maldito nombre, no puede ser- dijo Alex con melancolía

-pues sí... Trevor me ayudo- dijo Twilight sonrojándose un poco

\- ¿quién es Trevor? - pregunto Rarity

-cof, cof, princesa… ese ataque fue increíble- dijo el viajero apareciendo mágicamente con ella

-Azrael, no sabía que estabas aquí- dijo Applejack

-cariño tus lentes están rotos- dijo Rarity en eso el alicornio los reviso viendo que estaban agrietados

-genial mi disfraz se arruino- dijo el alicornio hablando de mas

\- ¿qué disfraz? - pregunto Fluttershy

-algo no me está gustando… así que explícate ahora- dijo Rainbow molesta

-ya es hora de que sepan la verdad… Trevor- dijo Ember -tienen derecho a saberlo-

-supongo que tienes razón- el alicornio comenzó a quitarse los lentes frente a ellas al hacer eso los ojos color beige que tenía el alicornio morado oscuro comenzaron a cambiar de color sorprendiendo a las yeguas en especial a Alex

-tus ojos…- decía Rainbow

-son de color…- decía Applejack sin poder creerlo

-rubíes- dijo Rarity mientras veían los ojos del alicornio

-eso quiere decir que tu...- decía Fluttershy

-así es... mi… verdadero nombre es… Trevor Nigth y soy el hijo de Twilight Sparkle y de Ignos Nigth en el futuro- dijo el alicornio sonriéndoles como si nada

\- ¿queeeeeeeee? - decían las manes y mitad demonio al unísono con una cara de wtf en eso Fluttershy se desmayó de repente haciendo que Ember comenzara a burlarse de ellas

-vaya… de verdad si quedaron… impresionadas- dijo Twilight sonriendo traviesamente -a puesto que a Pinkie querrá hacer fiesta por eso… ahora que lo pienso ¿dónde está ella y Brodek? -

En la finca destruida

-corran!- gritaba Mapache corriendo con Brodek y Pinkie siendo perseguidas por los verdugos

\- ¿no que te ibas a encargar de ellos? - grito Brodek

-se levantan a cada rato no, puedo hacer nada- dijo Mapache llorando -lo siento… vayamos con el ejército a ver si nos ayudan-

-vamos a morir, moriré acosada sexualmente por ellos y lo peor de todo es que no me darán mi atole!- decía Pinkie llorando

-deja de decir eso Pinkie!- gritaba Brodek mientras los ponys continuaban con su corrida mientras las demás ponys seguían impresionadas por esta revelación preguntadose ahora mismo… ¿qué es lo que pasara de ahora en adelante?


	32. Rescate en Cloudsdale

**_*Capitulo 32: Rescate en Cloudsdale_**

\- ¿qué tanto estarán hablando? - preguntaba la abuela Smith espiando desde atrás de la barra de comida a Ignos y Twilight quien ella estaba hablándole mientras Ignos ponía una cara de idiota escuchando todo - ¿tú sabes Big Mac? -

-eyup- dijo el pony rojo

-ya le está diciendo finalmente- dijo Pound Cake uniéndose al espionaje

-y aposte dinero por eso- dijo Pumpkin Cake reuniéndose con el

\- ¿de qué están hablando? - preguntaba la abuela -que alguien me explique-

-nada importante solamente… Ignos se enteró de Trevor, y Twilight está explicándole todo el rollo- dijo Spike sirviéndose comida

-y yo aposte a mi hermano de que Ignos la besará y le dará un abrazo- dijo la unicornio

-y yo aposte que estará molesto porque no se lo dijo- dijo Pound cake muy confiado -digo… le ha ocultado un gran secreto todo este tiempo, yo digo que si se molestara-

-si es así entonces Big Mac y yo le entramos a la apuesta- dijo la abuela - ¿de qué cuanto es la apuesta? - preguntaba ella

-trecientos bits- decían los gemelos mientras la abuela y el nieto ponían trecientos cada uno

-él se desmaya- dijo la abuela Smith

-eyup- dijo Big Mac

\- ¿trecientos bits dices? - dijo Spike sacando dinero de sus atuendos poniendo monedas en la barra –aquí están-

\- ¿qué apuestas tu? - pregunto Pound Cake

-trecientos a que sale con una de sus estupideces de siempre- dijo Spike

\- ¿una estupidez? - preguntaban los gemelos

-y eso fue lo que paso, tuve a Trevor, lo crie, lo eduque, le di de comer, soporte sus estupideces... al principio fue difícil para mí… eso de ser madre soltera y viuda... pero al final todo salió bien, se ha convertido en todo un semental gracias a mi- dijo Twilight explicándole a Ignos

-wooow…- eso era lo único que podía decir el unicornio azul

\- ¿osea… wooow?… ¿es todo lo que tienes que decir? - decía Twilight

-wooow-

-Ignos!- grito la alicornio

-lo siento, es que sigo sin poder procesarlo... digo… tu madre, ¿quién lo diría? - dijo Ignos

-eso mismo me dijeron mis padres- dijo Twilight -no tienes idea por lo que tuve que pasar con esto de la guerra y ser madre al mismo tiempo, no fue fácil-

\- ¿preferías estar en la guerra que con tu hijo? - dijo Ignos riéndose

-algunas ocasiones- dijo Twilight riendo con el –y… ¿no te molesta eso?... ¿qué te haya ocultado eso? -

\- ¿por qué debería de molestarme?, yo morí en aquel entonces y tuviste un camino muy difícil, pero lograste seguir adelante sin mí y eso es lo que me enorgullece de ti- dijo Ignos sonriéndole mientras Pumpkin Cake empezaba tomar el dinero mientras les hacia una seña de "en su cara perros yo gano"

-gracias por entenderlo Ignos- dijo Twilight acercándose a él dándole un abrazo

-solo tengo una pregunta…- pregunto el unicornio azul

\- ¿Cuál? - pregunto ella

-ehh... bueno... ¿quién es... el padre de Trevor? - dijo Ignos sonriéndole traviesamente mientras Twilight se caía al suelo estilo anime al igual que los que estaban apostando excepto Spike quien ya sabía que esto iba a pasar

\- ¿COMO QUE NO SABES QUIEN ES EL PADRE DE TREVOR?!- gritaba Twilight escuchándose por toda la cafetería asustando a todos los que estaban ahí corriendo despavoridamente

-fue un placer haber apostado con ustedes- dijo Spike tomando el dinero riendo malvadamente que se ganó mientras los apostadores pusieron una cara de wtf

-es que me hablaste mucho de Trevor, que hizo esto, hiso aquello y no me explicaste quien es el padre- dijo Ignos asustado mientras su alicornio echaba humo de las orejas

-te lo podre así de simple…. Fíjate en su crin, su forma de ser que hace que me exaspere, en cierto modo a ambos les gustan los comics, videojuegos, películas de súper héroes etc. etc., los dos tragan igual… parecen barriles sin fondo, debes en cuando son idiotas y lo más importante tienen ojos rubíes- dijo Twilight con un tic en su ojo

-oohhh... ya veo- dijo Ignos procesando todo en su cerebro -entonces... el padre de Trevor es...-

-por fin lo entendiste…- decía Twilight dando un alivio

-que descarada... tuviste un hijo con mi hermana... que golfa me saliste- dijo Ignos haciendo que volviera a caerse la alicornio al suelo estilo anime

-TU ERES EL PADRE ESTUPIDO!- grito Twilight dándole un puñetazo en la cara mandándolo a estrellarse en las barras de comida

-wooow… ¿cómo puede ser alguien sea tan estúpido? - decía Pound Cake viéndolo todo - ¿cómo supiste que...? -

-tengo experiencia en conocerlo- dijo Spike guardando su dinero como si nada

-espero que ese unicornio haya llegado al límite con su estupidez- dijo Pound Cake

-nope- dijo Big Mac

-eso es imposible para Ignos... ya que para él no hay límites en su estupidez- dijo Spike retirándose

-está bien... ya entendí... no tenías por qué ponerte así de brusca- decía Ignos desmayándose con sus ojos orbitados estilo anime mientras Twilight ponía una cara de "dame piedad Lauren dame piedad con el"

De vuelta al presente en las ruinas de la finca Galaxy la guardia de cristal se encontraba inspeccionando el lugar, luego de todos lo acontecido anteriormente cerca de un árbol el grupo se estaba reuniendo

-bueno ponys volvimos a fracasar- dijo Rainbow con unos vendajes al igual que sus amigas sentadas en el pasto

-los alterados escaparon y Livingheart se pudrirá en la cárcel- dijo Applejack recargada en el árbol -que bonito final va a tener esa mujer-

-puras desgracias ocurrieron- dijo Fluttershy adolorida recargándose encima de Starlight quien se encontraba recostada en el pasto

En otra parte

-pude haber muerto- dijo Brodek caminando con Ember y Alex

-si les hubieras cortado la cabeza a esos verdugos en primer lugar en vez de hacer el héroe entonces si estarías muerto, ¿que no te lo dijo Pinkie? - dijo Ember

-Pinkie apenas se acuerda que me tiene como pony- dijo Brodek con melancolía

-da gracias a Celestia que los haya salvado a ustedes tres mientras corrían a quien sabe dónde... por cierto ¿por qué Pinkie gritaba que quería atole a cada rato? -

-no preguntes…- dijo el pony verde enojado - ¿que nadie piensa en mí, en todo lo que sufrí? - dijo Brodek

-a nadie le importas- dijo Alex

-tu cállate, que tu no ibas a aparecer en esta historia- grito Brodek

-pues que crees Brodek, Alex estará con nosotros firmo contrato con los productores- dijo Ember mientras el mitad demonio su burlaba de el

\- ¿en serio? - dijo Brodek

-oye es el cierre de la trilogía, no podría faltar- dijo Alex

-hay si presumido, ¿cuánto pagaste para que te metieran? - pregunto Brodek

-de hecho, yo pague para que me introdujeran, pero en vez de eso los productores me devolvieron el dinero y me pagaron de más para que este en esta historia

-no frieguen… yo tuve que suplicar hora y horas para que me metieran y tu nomas llegas y ya!- gritaba Brodek

-soy popular- dijo Alex mientras llegaban con las manes

\- ¿de qué tanto hablan? - pregunto Rainbow

-de lo genial que soy- dijo Alex sentándose con ella

-no lo niego, esa entrada tuya fue increíble- dijo Rainbow

-espectacular- dijo Rarity

-maravilloso- dijo Fluttershy

-fue buena introducción (aunque la mía estuvo mejor)- dijo Ember en su mente

-yo tuve una buena introducción!- grito Brodek

-más bien diría introducción muy apestosa- dijo Pinkie haciendo cara de fuchi -con eso de que estuviste en la basura ya que la Marine te perseguía-

-no estas ayudando Pinkie!- grito el pony verde

-aunque no se compara con la introducción de Shield, con eso de que terminara con una patada en sus partes privadas por culpa de mi mama... mientras golpeaba a Ignos- dijo Twilight con melancolía llegando

-jajajajaja... pobre idiota... me hubiera gustado verlo- dijo Alex

-por cierto, chicas, ¿han visto a mi hijo del futuro?... no lo encuentro por ningún lado- dijo Twilight

-que fue a traerte algo que tú le pediste- dijo Ember

-sigo sin poder creer que ese alicornio es tu hijo- dijo Applejack sin dejar de estar impresionada

-debieron ver sus caras… no tenían precio jajaja- dijo Ember riéndose -en especial tu Fluttershy que terminaste en el suelo- decía eso mientras la pegaso se sonrojaba ocultándose atrás de Rarity toda apenada

-y tu sabias eso y no lo dijiste... ¿Por qué? - preguntaba Rarity

-porque no se me dio la gana- dijo Ember –quería ver sus caras... el cual disfrute mucho- decía sonriéndoles malvadamente

-al menos podrías decirnos ¿cómo te enteraste? - pregunto Rainbow

-yo también quiero saber eso... si no te molesta capitana- decía Trevor juntándose con el grupo

-ahí estas Trevor- dijo Twilight sonriéndole –¿trajiste lo que te pedí? - decía ella mientras el asentía con la cabeza

-tenia mis sospechas con este viajero así que use mi magia, utilizando todos mis conocimientos investigando cada rincón de su ser hasta encontrar la verdad- dijo Ember

-debiste haber usado toda clase de hechizos para esa labor- dijo Starlight impresionada

-nooo… de hecho tome su billetera y olvide devolvérsela jajaja- dijo Ember sacando de su abrigo la cartera del alicornio mientras se reía traviesamente haciendo que los ponys se cayeran al suelo estilo anime

\- ¿así que tu tenías mi billetera?, con razón no la encontraba- dijo Trevor feliz de tenerla

-es que quería monedas para una soda así que como no tenía cambio entre a tu habitación tomé unas monedas y vi tu identificación-

-para que veas que yo si tengo- decía el alicornio mostrándole su identificación a las yeguas mostrando una cara que estaba riendo a carcajadas que tenía y al lado tenia todos sus datos su nombre edad y todo haciendo reír a las yeguas

\- ¿por qué esa cara? - pregunto Starlight

-es que cuando me la tomaron vi a una amiga mía que no voy a decir quién, pero es una pegaso cayéndose así que no pude contener la risa y me tomaron así la foto- explico Trevor

-qué curioso, lo mismo me paso cuando lleve a Ignos a que se tomara la foto para su identificación, termino con una cara de susto- dijo Twilight -tenía una araña en su pelo- decía avergonzada

-no podía creerlo al principio, pero cuando vi sus ojos rubí, su comportamiento, el cómo traga y su forma de ser, era lógico que tenía que ser hijo de mi hermano ya que los dos... son idénticos... son lindos, adorables, tiernos y estúpidos- dijo Ember

-gracias por tus halagos… tía- dijo Trevor con melancolía

-siéntete afortunado con lo que te dijo, a mí ni me dice nada bonito- dijo Brodek

-por qué no te lo mereces idiota!- grito Ember

-a nosotros nos dice palabras acosadoras- dijo Applejack -como si quisiera algo con nosotras-

-es de cariño- dijo Ember sonrojada -también les digo que son unas idiotas-

-eso si- dijo Starlight confirmándolo

-bueno… no hay rastros de los kirines, ya no podemos hacer nada para perseguirlo, deben de estar ya lejos- dijo Mapache llegando

-ya no podemos hacer nada- dijo Ember

-bueno chicos regresemos a Ponyville- dijo Twilight sujetándose de Ember al igual que los demás que se sujetaban de los cascos

-y de paso ver cómo sigue Xion- dijo Ember

\- ¿vas a estar bien cariño? - pregunto Rarity

\- ¿no quieres que te ayude con algo? - pregunto Starlight

-yo tengo todo bajo control, cuando terminemos de inspeccionar toda la zona regresare al imperio a informa a Cadence- dijo Mapache

-si es así cuídate Mapache- dijo Twilight -y gracias por todo-

-adiós Mapache- decían los demás ponys mientras desaparecían mágicamente regresando al castillo

En el futuro en la cuidad de Cloudsdale

\- ¿estás seguro que el traidor está aquí? - pregunto Spitfire a uno de sus soldados en las azoteas de unas casas

-mis fuentes indican que aquí esta- respondió el soldado

-bien soldados como lo planeamos, vamos con todo matamos a todo aquel que se interponga en el camino hasta llegar al traidor y vengarnos por todo lo que nos hizo… ¿están conmigo? -

-si capitana- dijeron los ocho soldados comenzando a volar por las cuidad alertando al enemigo que está ahí, las fuerzas del emperador comenzaron a volar y disparar de sus armas

-sin piedad contra el enemigo!- grito Spitfire matando a unos cuantos al igual que los demás -recuerden su entrenamiento-

-si señora- dijeron los rebeldes mientras se separaban atacando en diferentes áreas alertando a los guardias imperiales

En otra parte de la cuidad en unos callejones

-no sé cómo… pero finalmente llegamos a la cuidad con vida- dijo Flurry Heart, en eso explosiones en el lugar se escucharon a los lejos

\- ¿que fue eso? - pregunto Birdy viendo en los cielos como un grupo de pegasos imperiales se iba a una dirección junto con unos autómatas

-fuerzas imperiales- dijo Nod-Ventus volando al techo de una casa ahí con su lente en el ojo, vio a lo lejos a un grupo de pegasos luchando contras las fuerzas imperiales -rayos…-

\- ¿qué pasa Ventus? - pregunto Flurry mientras el pegaso bajaba

-Spitfire está aquí- dijo Nod-Ventus bajando con ellas

\- ¿Spitfire? - dijo Birdy sorprendida por lo que decía Ventus

-eso quiere decir... que Red Demon está en esta ciudad- dijo Flurry

-al parecer - dijo Nod-Ventus –adiós al ataque sorpresa- en ese momento

-qué raro…- decía Birdy -me está llegando un mensaje- la pegaso reviso el guantelete viendo en su pantalla un mensaje

\- ¿es de mi tía? - pregunto Flurry

-no.… no dice quien lo envía- dijo la pegaso azul abriendo el mensaje leyéndole lo que dice -"los guardias están distraídos es su oportunidad... escabúllense entre las sombras y vayan a la prisión del Eterno Desprecio, pero cuidado que no los vean y rápido Fluttershy está a punto de ser ejecutada"-

-genial… detesto hacer eso- dijo Nod-Ventus -escabullirse-

-no lo sé, ¿no deberíamos de ayudar a Spitfire primero? - pregunto Birdy

\- ¿para qué nos mande a la fregada como la otra vez?... olvídalo, no voy a hablar con esa vieja- dijo Flurry

\- ¿señor Fast? - pregunto Birdy

-no hay tiempo, si es verdad lo que dice este mensaje Fluttershy está a punto de morir- dijo Nod-Ventus -y no sé ustedes, pero voy a salvarla... aunque tenga que escabullirme, niña ¿dónde está la prisión? -

-quinientos metros al este- dijo Birdy

-muévanse equipo- decía Nod-Ventus volando entre las sombras como las demás yeguas volando al este sin que nadie los viera

-eliminar- decían unos cinco autómatas llegando a donde estaba Spitfire

-váyanse al carajo!- grito la capitana volando a unos de ellos golpeándolo en el pecho mientras que su escuadrón disparaba a los robots

Dentro de la prisión del Eterno Desprecio que era un zeppelín enorme hecho de hierro color negro con los alerones rojos con la marca del Emperador en ella

\- ¿de modo que Spitfire se encuentra aquí? - Red Demon observando en las cámaras

-así es señor, nuestros soldados lo confirman- dijo un soldado imperial que estaba con el -ella junto con otros rebeldes nos están atacando-

-ella nunca se rinde, está decidida a encontrarme- dijo el pegaso sombrío -hay algo que me inquieta... no siento la presencia de Ventus Fast... ¿dónde está ese pegaso? -

-por el momento no sabemos su paradero- dijo el soldado mientras Red Demon comenzó a concentrarse

-sé que estás ahí... puedo sentirte... después de todo ambos somos Red Demon y eso nos vincula- dijo el pegaso muy serio -que los guardias dejen de atacar e invítalas a que entren a la prisión... me encargare de ella personalmente... una vez muerta seguirá la pegaso conocida como Fluttershy-

-si señor- dijo el guardia

Mientras tanto en otro lado

\- ¿esa es la prisión?... es enorme- dijo Nod-Ventus a lo lejos viendo aquel zeppelín aterrizando en la parte de arriba de dicha nave

\- ¿cómo vamos a entrar? - pregunto Flurry en eso una escotilla se abre emergiendo de ahí un guardia así que Ventus rápidamente le dispara matándolo

-la entrada está abierta- dijo Nod-Ventus soplándole a su cañón

-mucho cuidado señor, aun sus energías no regresan al cien por ciento- dijo Birdy

-te preocupas demasiado niña estoy bien, mis energías regresaran al calor de la batalla- dijo Ventus entrando seguido de Flurry y Birdy cerrando la escotilla

\- ¿por qué los guardias dejaron de atacar? - pregunto un soldado

-a lo mejor nos tienen miedo- dijo otro rebelde

-no se confíen soldados… nos están guiando- dijo Spitfire viendo la prisión a lo lejos -directo a nuestra tumba- decía continuando su trayecto

\- ¿oye… escuchaste algo? - pregunto un guardia dentro de la prisión en una habitación

-yo no oí nada- dijo su compañero, en eso las compuertas se abren saliendo de ahí un pegaso rojo y una alicornio quienes noquean a los guardias

-vaya… esta prisión es muy elegante- dijo Birdy viendo el lugar donde estaban, el cual estaba bien decorado muebles finos lámparas y todas esas ridiculeces

-tienes razón, demasiado fino para mi gusto- dijo Nod-Ventus noqueando a otro guardia que apareció de repente, después le comenzó a quitar su uniforme –pónganse estos uniformes y recorramos este lugar- decía el luego de unos minutos los tres ponys recorrían la prisión vestidos como guardias imperiales recorriendo el lugar, todo estaba decorado con esos muebles y pinturas que cuentan sobre la caída de Equestria y su ascenso del Emperador al poder -¿esta es una prisión o centro turístico?- pregunto el pegaso rojo noqueando a otro guardia que apareció estrellando su cara en la pared

-solo es una prisión Ventus- dijo Flurry disparando un rayo mágico a otro guardia que iba a atacar

-recuerden… no debemos llamar la atención- dijo Birdy abriendo una habitación donde pusieron a los imperiales ahí cerrando con llave -me pregunto… ¿dónde estarán los prisioneros? - decía continuando con su recorrido

En otra parte de la prisión

-no dejen que entren!- grito un guardia siendo acribillado por parte de una pegaso de crin flameada

-Red Demon!- grito Spitfire golpeando a otro en la cara matándolo -sal cobarde... da la cara!- mientras su escuadrón mataba a todo guardia que aparecía en el trayecto en la búsqueda del pegaso sombrío, mientras que en una habitación de seguridad Red Demon observo a la pegaso en las pantallas

-ocúpense de su escuadrón- dijo el pegaso sombrío

\- ¿qué hacemos con la pegaso señor? - pregunto un soldado

-guíenla hasta la cámara de ejecución, me ocupare de ella yo mismo- dijo Red Demon saliendo de la habitación, en eso unos guardias comenzaron a presionar botones en unos paneles comenzando a abrir compuertas y cerrar en toda la prisión llamándoles la atención a Nod- Ventus y compañía

\- ¿qué carajos pasa ahora? - pregunto Nod-Ventus viendo como el lugar comenzó a cambiar

-la prisión está cambiando, pero... ¿Por qué? - pregunto Birdy mientras seguían avanzando sin llamar la atención, en eso una alarma comenzó a sonar

-"alerta rebeldes en el nivel uno, repito intrusos en el nivel uno"- decía una voz femenina en eso varios guardias corrieron hacia ellos

-hay no, nos encontraron- dijo Birdy asustada mientras Nod-Ventus se preparaba para atacar, pero en eso los guardias pasaron sobre ellos sin problema alguno - ¿acaban... de ignorarnos? - en eso dos guardias pasaron sobre ellos comentando algo

-escuchaste hay rebeldes en la prisión-

\- ¿sabes de quien se trata? -

-se dice que es la capitana Spitfire y compañía- decían los guardias llamándoles la atención a los rebeldes

-genial… una vez más Spitfire se mete en donde no la llaman- dijo Nod-Ventus enojado

-al menos esta distrayendo al enemigo, es nuestra oportunidad de buscar a los prisioneros y entre ellos Fluttershy- dijo Flurry

-pero… ¿dónde podría estar? - pregunto Nod-Ventus desesperándose, en eso un elevador se abre saliendo tres guardias con una pegaso que estaba en una camilla gritando

-suéltenme por favor... no quiero morir!- decía la pegaso llorando

-órdenes del Emperador- dijo el guardia imperial grande y musculoso riendo malvadamente quien este tenía un martillo metálico que emanaba un brillo azul, en eso los guardias se topan con los rebeldes disfrazados -oigan ustedes!- gritaba llamando la atención de los ponys

\- ¿nos habla a nosotros? - dijo Birdy sorprendiéndose junto con los demás viendo a quien llevaban

-háganse a un lado, tenemos que llevar a esta pegaso a la cámara de ejecución- dijo otro guardia

-ayudaaaaa!- gritaba Fluttershy

\- ¿quieres perder un ojo como lo hice con el otro? - decía el otro burlándose tocándole su parche que tenía así… cierra tu pu... boca!- grito el guardia apunto de golpearla, pero aquel guardia pegaso se le puso en frente tomándolo del casco -oye!... me lastimas, ¿qué te pasa? -

-te la estás jugando… no te atrevas a volver a levantarle el casco!- grito Nod-Ventus quebrándole el casco para luego golpearle la cara con todas sus fuerzas desfigurándola asustando a la pegaso quien pego un grito

-maldito!- grito el otro guardia con una espada atacando a Ventus, pero este lo esquiva golpeándolo en el estómago para después agarrarle del cuello torciéndoselo

-tenemos problemas soli...- no termino lo que iba a decir el soldado ya que Ventus lo agarra por sorpresa dándole un cabezazo después le quita el martillo golpeándolo tres veces con el terminando en el suelo mientras Nod-Ventus le aplastaba el cráneo con su propia arma

-por favor… no me hagan daño, no me lastimen!- grito Fluttershy alterándose

-shhh... Fluttershy tranquila- dijo Flurry quitándose el casco -soy yo-

\- ¿Fl… Flurry? - dijo Fluttershy calmándose, en eso el pegaso rojo se quita el casco sorprendiéndose la pegaso amarilla - ¿Veeen? -

-hola Fluu- dijo Nod-Ventus sonriéndole quitándole sus ataduras liberándola, al hacer eso Fluttershy se abalanza sobre el abrazándolo con fuerza llorando con la misma intensidad

-Ven... sabía que vendrías... me iban a matar- dijo Fluttershy entre lagrimas

-tranquila cielo, ya estas a salvo… sabes que jamás permitiría que algo te pasara- dijo Nod-Ventus, en eso Birdy se quita su casco mostrando su cara

-Aqua!- dijo Fluttershy llamando la atención a Ventus preocupando a las yeguas

\- ¿qué cosas dices Fluttershy?... soy yo… Birdy- dijo la pegaso azul apenándose - ¿recuerdas? - decía la pegaso haciéndole señas de "él no sabe nada todavía"

-ohh... cierto, lo siento... es que tengo sed- dijo la pegaso siguiéndole la corriente mientras Flurry le daba una cantimplora con agua del cual comenzó a beber la pegaso amarilla -gracias-

-bueno… ya te encontramos, ahora faltan los prisioneros- dijo la yegua de crin amarilla

-yo sé dónde están... no estamos lejos, solo tenemos que tomar el ascensor y bajar hasta el fondo- dijo Fluttershy

-vayan… yo iré a ayudar a Spitfire- dijo el pegaso rojo

\- ¿Spitfire está aquí? - pregunto la pegaso amarilla

-está buscando a mi yo futuro- dijo Nod-Ventus

-ohh... busca a Red Demon- dijo Fluttershy tristemente -Ventus… iré contigo-

-no Fluttershy, quédate… aquí estarás más segura con ellas que conmigo- dijo Nod-Ventus entregándole el martillo de aquel guardia para que se defendiera mientras le daba un beso quitándose la armadura de guardia imperial yéndose después a ayudar a Spitfire

-ya oyeron al pegaso, hay que sacar a los prisioneros- dijo Flurry presionando un botón abriendo el ascensor

-dime una cosa Aqua…- dijo Fluttershy mirándola con seriedad - ¿él está aquí verdad? -

-así es- dijo la pegaso sinceramente mientras la alicornio abordaba el ascensor -hay que rescatar a los prisioneros- decía Birdy abordando con Flurry, pero en eso Fluttershy presiona el botón saliendo del ascensor cerrado las compuertas

\- ¿Fluttershy que haces? - gritaba Flurry Heart intentando abrirle

-vayan, yo tengo otra cosa que hacer... lo siento- dijo la pegaso amarilla del otro lado comenzado a retirase mientras el ascensor bajaba

-Fluttershy nooo!- gritaba Birdy intentando abrir presionando los botones, pero era demasiado tarde llegaron a la planta baja donde varios guardias los esperaban

-maldita sea- dijo Flurry quitándose su traje imperial saliendo del elevador golpeando a un guardia en la cara -Aqua necesito de tu ayuda!- en eso los guardias comenzaron a disparar así que la alicornio esquivaba en el aire

-mátenla!- grito un soldado disparando de sus rifles a la alicornio quien se protegía con un escudo mágico -Aqua ayúdame!-

-haaaa- la pegaso enojada se quitó sus trajes tomando vuelo y con su rifle de asalto comenzó a disparar a todos los guardias eliminando a cada uno dándoles en la cabeza -no lastimen a mi amiga-

-resistencia sin sentido lógico, tu eliminación esta asegurada- dijo un autómata apareciendo intentando golpearla así que Birdy lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas

-grábate esto en tu disco duro pedazo de chatarra... no moriré aquí... hasta lograr mi cometido... reunir a toda mi familia!- gritaba la pegaso azul lanzándolo hacia un grupo de soldados que terminaron en el suelo

En otra parte de la prisión

-Cañón de fuego!- grito Nod-Ventus lanzando proyectiles de fuego el cual quemo a todos los soldados que estaban en su camino, Ventus voló llegando a un ventanal donde pudo encontrar a Spitfire rodeada de varios guardias en el piso de abajo

-bien señores ganaron esta vez- dijo Spitfire tirando sus armas al suelo en eso Ventus rompe el ventanal

-Cañón de hielo!- grito el pegaso rojo disparando proyectiles de hielo congelando a todos los guardias - ¿estás bien? -

-lo tenía bajo control Fast!- grito Spitfire tomando sus armas - ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? -

-lo mismo te pregunto yo… ¿qué te pasa?, atacar así la prisión de frente, ese no es tu estilo- grito Nod-Ventus - ¿y tú escuadrón? -

-nos separamos, es la única forma para encontrarlo y matarlo- dijo Spitfire -él debe pagar por todo Fast... lo sabes bien-

\- ¿separaste a tu equipo?… tráelos de vuelta no seas idiota los van a matar!- grito Nod- Ventus

-es muy tarde para eso Fast- en eso unas compuertas se abren saliendo de ahí Red Demon junto con dos autómatas quienes tenían a todo el escuadrón de Spitfire apresados y prisioneros

-suéltalos traidor!- grito la pegaso flameada

-con gusto lo hare…- Red Demon levanto su garra ordenándole a los autómatas el cual ellos abrieron las bocas matándolos uno por uno desintegrándolos

-eres un... aaahhhhrrrrrggg- Spitfire voló desenfundando una espada que tenía atacando al pegaso quien se defendió con su llave tecnológica, así que Red Demon comienza a volar

-ven capitana… vayamos a otro lugar mejor- dijo Red Demon volando seguido de la pegaso flameada chocando sus espadas entre si yéndose a otro lugar

-Spitfire eres una tonta, no podrás con el!- grito Nod-Ventus volando, pero los autómatas le impedían el paso

-adaptar- decían los robots al unisonó transformándose, uno se convirtió en diamante y el otro en roca comenzando a atacar al pegaso quien este se defendía de cada golpe que le daban

-no molesten basuraaaas... Cañón de plasma!- grito el pegaso disparando dos esferas de energía golpeando a las maquinas que cayeron al suelo matando a los soldados que estaban congelados al impactar

-resistirse es inútil- dijo el autómata de diamante

-aahhhrrggg- Ventus grito volando hacia ellos

-vamos demuéstrame esa ira que tienes- dijo Red Demon protegiéndose de los espadazos de la capitana volando dentro de la prisión

-haaaa- Spitfire comenzó a volar velozmente golpeando una y otra vez al pegaso sombrío terminando con un golpe en el estómago el cual termino siendo lanzando a otra parte de la prisión cerca de una compuerta

-si... ven capitana, aquí terminaremos el combate... en la sala de ejecución- dijo Red Demon levantándose del suelo mirando aquel portón metálico gigante el cual se abrió al instante mostrándose una zona oscura y desconocida comenzando a entrar seguido de Spitfire el cual se cerró al instante

En otra parte de la zona

-no te muevas!- grito un soldado junto con otros siete más, pero fueron lanzando por una onda mágica el cual terminaron por quemarse por un fuego azul que salía de ellos

-lo siento- dijo Fluttershy fue la que ataco con el martillo -pero tengo prisa… tengo que ver a alguien- decía volando -tiene que estar por aquí puedo sentirlo- en eso más guardias aparecieron así que Fluttershy volvió a usar el martillo lanzándolos por los aires continuando con su trayecto

En los calabozos de la prisión, luego de una aplastante derrota por parte de la armada del emperador

-somos libre al fin- decían los ponys pegaso saliendo de sus jaulas

-lo logramos, salvamos a todos los prisioneros- dijo Flurry emocionada en eso la pegaso azul comenzó a volar -oye ¿a dónde vas? -

\- ¿tú a dónde crees? - dijo la pegaso fríamente

-pero no puedes… tenemos que sacar a estos ponys de aquí- dijo Flurry

-vi unas compuertas más adelante… ábrelas y todos saldrán- dijo la pegaso alejándose

-Aqua... Aquaaaa vuelve!- grito Flurry sintiendo una preocupación por su amiga intentando perseguirla, pero en eso vio a los pegasos prisioneros que estaban preocupados -no se preocupen los pondré a salvo a todos ustedes- decía dándoles una sonrisa

-tengo que encontrarla... tengo un mal presentimiento de que algo malo va a suceder- decía la pegaso volando a toda prisa

En aquel gran salón donde estaba Ventus

-no se metan conmigo hojalatas… ¿me oyeron? - grito Nod-Ventus enojando con los autómatas destrozados sin vida alguna -no te alteres Fast… tranquilo ya limpiaste la zona… ahora sigue… buscar a Spitfire- en eso vio a una pegaso volando rápidamente llamando la atención - ¿esa es?... oye niña!- grito el pegaso a Birdy, pero la pegaso no le hiso caso y siguió con su vuelo –será mejor seguirla- decía comenzando a volar siguiéndola, de pronto recibió un comunicado un mensaje de texto en su brazalete que decía "más haya encontraras una verdad que te espera… ¿podrás soportarlo?" –¿quién demonios eres? - preguntaba el pegaso rojo observando el mensaje

En la base rebelde en la enfermería

-con estos medicamentos y reposo absoluto tu esposo estará como nuevo muy pronto- dijo Zecora atendiendo al pony quien estaba en la cama

-gracias Zecora- dijo Sweetie Belle mientras la cebra se retiraba -ya oíste a la doctora-

-si preciosa- dijo Buttom sonriéndole mientras le tomaba los cascos a Sweetie Belle -soy el pony más feliz del mundo por tenerte-

-me haces sonrojar- dijo la unicornio toda roja

-una vez que me den de alta ¿qué te parece si tu y yo ordenamos algo de comer en nuestra habitación y ponemos unas velas para que se vea romántico y luego tu y yo en la cama haciendo el amor salvajemente?... ¿te gustaría? - decía el pony café dándole unos besos en su casco

-se oye bien... y si quieres me pongo uno de esos trajes eróticos que tanto te gustan- dijo Sweetie Belle muy coqueta con el

-me encantaría- dijo Buttom mientras Sweetie asentaba la cabeza -yay- decía el pony emocionado a punto de besarla, pero de pronto la cama donde estaba Buttom se movió doblándose con todo y pony -aaaaaahhhhhh-

-Buttom!- dijo Sweetie asustada mientras la cama liberaba al pony café todo atontado - ¿estás bien? -

-eso cre...- no termino lo que iba a decir ya que la cama se movía salvajemente asustando al pony -aahhh Sweetie apaga esta cosaaa!- en eso la cama se volvió a doblarse varias veces lastimando al pony una y otra vez

-eso intento, pero no encuentro el control- dijo Sweetie buscándolo mientras la cama lastimaba a Buttom, en la entrada de la enfermería se encontraba un potrillo quien tenía un control sentado tranquilamente presionándolo

\- ¿cómo llego este control de la cama aquí? - dijo Rockaid presionando un botón escuchándose los gritos de pony café

-mi coxis!- gritaba el potro haciendo reír a Rockaid presionando otro botón soltándolo

-creí que tú y Buttom ya habían arreglado sus diferencias- dijo Rarity llegando

-si arreglamos nuestras diferencias- dijo Rockaid pulsando otro botón lastimando al potro

-y entonces ¿por qué sigues molestándolo? - pregunto Rarity

-porque sigue sin caerme bien... el hecho de que mi yo futuro le dijera eso pues lo tengo que respetar... pero aun así para mi me sigue siendo un hijo de la chin...-

-Rockaid!- grito Rarity

-aparte se me hace divertido- dijo Rockaid

-oye enano!- decía Apple Bloom llegando con Scootaloo

\- ¿quieres salir con nosotras a probar nuestros nuevos detonadores? - pregunto la pegaso

-claro que si… no me lo perdería- dijo el enano levantándose dándole el control a Rarity -te veo después Rarity- decía yéndose con las yeguas

-jamás entenderé a este niño- dijo Rarity presionando un botón escuchándose otro grito de Buttom

-mis intestinos!- grito el pony mientras Sweetie lo ayudaba mientras Rarity lo observaba comenzando a reírse un poco por lo que hizo

-tiene razón el enano… esto muy divertido- dijo Rarity riéndose

En otra parte de la base en la habitación de la alicornio en lugar pequeño con pocos muebles, pero acogedor el lugar con varios libros por ahí un unicornio golpeaba la puerta

\- (toc, toc, toc)-

-Twilight-

\- (toc, toc, toc)-

-Twilight-

\- (toc, toc, toc)-

-Twilight!- gritaba Ignos así que la unicornio le quita el seguro de la puerta con su magia y lo deja pasar

\- ¿qué quieres Ignos? - dijo Twilight recostada en su cama leyendo un libro

-yo... hice un té- dijo el unicornio levitando una tetera con un vaso

-gracias, pero no quiero- dijo la alicornio sin verlo

-no te dije que, si querías, solo te dije que hice te- dijo Ignos mientras Twilight lo miraba con una expresión de enojo

\- ¿quieres terminar de nuevo en la enfermería? - dijo la alicornio callando al unicornio quien se sentó al lado de ella haciendo un momento de silencio incomodo –perdón por haberte golpeado de esa manera- decía cerrando el libro para verlo de frente

-está bien... ya sabes que me cuesta trabajo entender estas cosas...- dijo Ignos sirviéndose su te

-pero aun así debí… haber sido más tolerable contigo, después de todo esto es muy nuevo para ti y sé que estas un poco asustado- dijo Twilight

\- ¿un poco?, para nada- dijo Ignos sonriéndole -estoy aterrado…- decía cambiando de expresión mientras hacía aparecer una rebanada de pastel –pastel… es de tres leches- decía ofreciéndole -ahora si te estoy ofreciendo-

-gracias, pero quiero un trago de tú te- dijo Twilight dándole un sorbo -mmm... esta rico… manzanilla-

-y dime Twilight... ¿hasta cuándo le dirás la verdad a Ven de que Red Demon y Ventus Fast actualmente no son el mismo ser? - pregunto el unicornio haciendo que Twilight escupiera él te su cara - ¿por eso nunca te ofrezco nada…- decía mojado de la cara –y que bueno que no agarraste pastel-

\- ¿cómo supiste de eso? - pregunto Twilight

-cuando teníamos nuestros cuernos conectados me entere de unas cosas que no debía- decía mientras Twilight le limpiaba la cara con una toalla –entre ellos esta Ventus-

-no le vayas a decir... él no tiene que saberlo, no sé cómo lo tomaría el pobre- dijo Twilight

-hay Twilight… que tontita te has puesto que ya se está enterando ahora- dijo Ignos

En la prisión del eterno desprecio en la sala de ejecución el cual era un lugar donde había varios puentes metálicos conectados en una zona circular y con un vacío nublado se encontraban dos pegasos luchando en uno de esos puentes

-se acabó traidor... es hora de que pagues por todo lo que me hiciste!- dijo Spitfire chocando su arma con la de el

-muere!- dijo Red Demon volviendo a chocar su llave espada con el arma de ella varias veces, acto seguido Red Demon empuja a la pegaso con un impulso mágico dejándola indefensa así que aprovecho el momento y la golpeo varias veces lastimando todo su cuerpo terminando en el suelo herida, la capitana iba a tomar su espada, pero Red Demon la patea cayendo al vacío preparándose para el golpe final –salúdame a los Wonderbolts en el más haya- decía atacándola

-noooo!- grito Fluttershy golpeándolo con el martillo aturdiéndolo un poco, así que Spitfire rápidamente vuela mandándolo en el aire embistiéndolo varias veces apresándolo con sus brazos, después cayó en picada junto con el pegaso soltándose a centímetros del suelo impactando en el puente el pegaso

-te matare!- grito Spitfire con una pistola apuntándole en la cabeza quien se encontraba en el suelo

-Spitfire no lo hagas!- dijo Fluttershy bajando el arma con su casco –déjamelo a mí-

\- ¿estás loca?… hay que matarlo, es nuestra oportunidad!- grito Spitfire mientras el pegaso sombrío se apoyaba con su espada para no caerse

-por favor capitana… aún hay bondad en el- dijo Fluttershy a lo lejos se encontraba Ventus observando toda esta escena

\- ¿qué rayos está pasando? - pregunto Ventus mientras Fluttershy comenzó a acercarse a red Demon -Fluttershy… ¿qué estás haciendo aléjate de el? - decía el pegaso rojo volando a toda prisa, pero Birdy aparece de repente obstruyéndole el paso - ¿qué estás haciendo niña?... déjame pasar tengo que acabar con este tipo-

-lo siento... pero no puedo permitir esto- dijo Birdy tristemente

-niña no sabes en lo que se está metiendo, él es peligroso- dijo Nod-Ventus intentando pasar, pero la pegaso no lo permitía

-cielo... ¿me recuerdas?... soy yo... Fluttershy- dijo la pegaso amarilla acercándose al pegaso sombrío

-aléjate de mí- dijo Red Demon todo lastimado intentando pararse -si quien eres... eres enemiga de mi maestro-

-eso no es cierto... el Emperador es el enemigo, mira en lo que te has convertido, me rompe el corazón verte en ese estado... teniéndote lejos de mí- dijo la pegaso amarilla triste mientras ponía su pesuña derecha en su mascara

-tu... tu... eres...- decía el pegaso sombrío

-ella tiene razón mírate... antes tu no eras así... antes éramos amigos, siempre te preocupabas por los que te rodean- dijo Spitfire hablando -en especial con tu familia… con tu madre y hermana-

\- ¿madre y hermana? - decía Ventus sin comprender mientras Birdy se ponía triste - (¿qué está pasando?... algo no me está gustando)

-basta... no caeré en su red de mentiras- dijo Red Demon -yo no tengo familia... Red Demon no tiene familia-

-deja de llamarte así... tú no eres Red Demon… nunca lo fuiste... tu eres... mi hijo Terra…- dijo Fluttershy

\- ¿su hijo? - Ven sorprendido

-Ventus está aquí... él es tu verdadero padre... esta con tu hermana Aqua- dijo Fluttershy sorprendiendo más al pegaso

\- ¿mi... mis... hijos?... ¿tú eres mi...? - decía Ventus mirando a la pegaso

-siento mucho que te enteraras de esta manera... papa- dijo Aqua sintiendo, el pegaso rojo sintió una flecha que le perforaba el corazón al escuchar lo que decía

-basta... bastaaaaaaaaa!- decía Red Demon enojándose sintiendo un dolor en su cabeza sujetándose con sus cascos en eso la pegaso amarilla comenzó a quitarle la máscara demoniaca que tenía mostrando su verdadero rostro el cual era de un color rojizo oscuro con una cicatriz con forma de garra en toda su cara

-Terra!- dijo Aqua

-por favor... ayúdenme... quítenme… este dolor que tengo en mi ser- dijo el pegaso arrodillándose con una voz diferente una tranquila y profunda a diferencia que cuando tenía su máscara el cual se oía distorsionada, sosteniendo su llave espada observándola detalladamente mientras la pegaso amarilla arrojaba la máscara al vacío

-Terra!- dijo Fluttershy acercándose, pero Spitfire se le adelanto

-yo lo ayudare- dijo la pegaso flameada acercándose al pegaso sombrío -le hiciste daño a mi gente, mataste a los Wonderbolts, a Fleefoot, a Soarin, todos ellos... debería matarte ahora mismo... pero no lo hare- dijo Spitfire tomándolo de los hombros levantándolo -tu hermana tenía razón... tal vez si haya esperanza en ti-

\- (algo no me gusta en esa mirada tan tranquila que tiene)-dijo Nod-Ventus en su mente sin dejar de ver la cara de arrepentimiento que tiene de aquel pegaso, él quería decir algo pero que no podía ni moverse por que estaba en shock, todo esto era nuevo para él, ni sabía por dónde empezar

-hermano... por favor vuelve con nosotros, seremos una familia una vez más, tu yo y mama- dijo Aqua mientras el pegaso sombrío agachaba su cabeza sin mostrar su cara

-entrégate y me asegurare que tengas un juicio justo- dijo Spitfire ayudando a levantarse

-como usted... diga... capitana…- Red Demon tomando su espada haciendo algo que dejo sorprendido a los ponys en especial a Aqua

-Terraaaaa nooooooo!- gritaba Fluttershy y Aqua al unísono viendo con horror como Red Demon atravesó con su arma el cuerpo de Spitfire quien esta comenzó a escupir sangre

-gracias… por quitarme este dolor capitana- dijo Red Demon con una mirada fría lanzando a la pony el cual su cuerpo se perdió en el vacío

-Spit... fireeeee!- grito Nod-Ventus sin dejar de ver, no podía creer lo que ese pegaso hizo, asesino a Spitfire

-...- Aqua no resistió más desmayándose, pero Ventus la atrapa reaccionando por fin

-niña... reacciona niña... niña- dijo Nod-Ventus dándole unas palmaditas en sus mejillas

-Aqua- dijo Fluttershy mirando a su hija mientras aquel que se llamaba Terra levantaba su garra derecha al cielo

-ven a mi Ciber Dragón Final, ejecutador de la prisión del Eterno Desprecio!- grito el pegaso en eso un enorme dragón mecánico con alas en sus brazos y cuernos encorvados cubierto por una armadura negra con dorado y color platino en su piel metálica, apareció volando atrás de Red Demon

-grooooaaaaaaarrrrrrr-

\- (no puede ser el mismo dragón que destruí, es muy diferente que al que me enfrenté antes)- decía Ventus en su mente sorprendido mientras un portal oscuro apareció atrás del pegaso sombrío

-una vez destruidos usare sus restos para hacer un altar a mi verdadero padre… Red Demon y así su legado prevalecerá en mí!- grito el pegaso entrando al portal desapareciendo

-Terraaaa!- grito Fluttershy persiguiéndolo, pero el Ciber Dragón Final ruge liberando una bola de fuego hacia ella

-Fluttershy nooo!- grito Ventus tomando a la pegaso esquivando el ataque el cual exploto destruyendo el puente y los que estaban ahí siendo lanzados al vacío

-aahhrrrrgggg- la pareja de pegasos gritaba sin saber a dónde terminaría la caída, así que Nod Ventus tomo a la pegaso saltando los restos que caían hasta llegar a una plataforma que se encontraba en el medio

-Ventus… Aqua!- grito Fluttershy viendo como la pegaso inconsciente caía al vacío, así que el pegaso disparo una bola de hielo el cual atrapo a la pegaso quedando pegada en la pared

-perdón por eso niña- dijo Ventus, pero en ese momento la pegaso comenzó a salirse del hielo resbalándose preocupando a los pegaso -maldita sea no lograre salvarla- dijo volando mientras caía la yegua, pero justo en eso momento alguien más aparece y logra atrapar a la yegua

-te tengo Aqua- dijo Flurry salvándola

-gracias Flurry- dijo Fluttershy agradecida mientras Ventus avanzaba hacia el Ciber Dragón Final

-grooaaaaaarrrr-

-Fluttershy no tengo el poder suficiente para vencerlo, necesitare de tu ayuda para acabar con ese dragón horrible - dijo Ventus

-está bien- dijo la pegaso tímidamente

-y una vez que esto acabe… tu y yo vamos a tener una conversación muy seria sobre de todo esto- dijo Ventus mirándola seriamente

-te prometo que te diré todo Ven- dijo la pegaso listos para enfrentarse al ejecutador la prisión el Ciber Dragón Final

-grooaarrr-

-prepárate Fluttershy!- grito Nod-Ventus –Cañón de fuego!- decía disparando varios proyectiles de fuego en la armadura del Ciber dragón quien avanzo hacia ellos así que rápidamente los pegasos logran esquivar las fauces de la bestia, al hacer eso Ventus siguió disparando dándole al dragón pero por alguna razón no podía hacerle ningún daño, en eso el Ciber dragón escupe bolas de fuego, así que Ventus dispara proyectiles de hielo destruyendo cada bola de fuego pero no se dio cuenta que el Ciber dragón vuela con dirección a él golpeándolo directamente cayendo a la plataforma

-Ventus!- grito Fluttershy intentando ayudarlo, pero el dragón atrapa a la pegaso con la garra metálica que tenía en su cola lastimándola -aaaahhhh-

-Fluttershy!- grito Nod-Ventus levantándose -Cañón de Plasma!- Ventus lanzo bolas de energía dándole al dragón, pero por alguna razón no podía hacerla daño, todos los ataques que lanzaba eran repelidos logrando que el dragón volviera a golpearlo no una sino tres veces con sus alas dejándole cortes en su cuerpo –¿Por qué? ¿porque mis ataques son repelidos en esa cosa? - en eso el Ciber dragón final lanza una poderosa llamarada haciendo que el pegaso rodara en el suelo esquivando el fuego

-aaaahhhh-

-resiste Fluu!- Nod-Ventus voló esquivando el fuego de dragón hasta llegar a la cola donde estaba su pegaso intentando abrirla con sus pesuñas –ábrete, ábrete, ábrete!- decía le pegaso mientras el animal cibernético se zangoloteaba hasta sacarla de ahí regresando a tierra firme

-grooaaarrr- el Ciber dragón final voló en picada girando en espiral para golpearlo

-deja a mi Ven en paz!- grito Fluttershy usando el martillo golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas lanzándolo contra la pared al hacer eso parte de su armadura comenzó a agrietarse siendo consumido por aquel fuego azul que emanaba del martillo el cual Nod-Ventus se dio cuenta de eso

-eso es... Fluttershy usa tu martillo y golpea esa lagartija con todas tus fuerzas, necesitamos quitarle toda esa armadura que tiene!-

-bien, pero necesitare que lo atontes para así golpearlo- dijo la pegaso amarilla concentrando poder en el martillo

-déjamelo a mí, conozco un método- dijo Ventus cambiando el estilo de su cañón -ojalá funcione-

-grooaarrrr- el Ciber Dragón Final vuela intentando atacar a Ventus con sus patas traseras así que Ventus lo esquiva una y otra vez

-Cañón de eléctrico!- dijo Ventus esquivando una pata del animal disparando un rayo eléctrico el cual aturdió al dragón por unos instantes -ahora Fluttershy!-

-haaaaaaaa- la pegaso voló golpeando al dragón lanzándolo al aire logrando agrietar más la armadura

-groaarrrr- el Ciber Dragón Final comienza a enojarse disparando proyectiles de fuego de su boca a los pegasos

-quítate de en medio, quítate de en medio, quítate de en medio!- decía Nod-Ventus corriendo con su pegaso esquivando las explosiones, el dragón volvió a acumular fuego de su boca disparando más proyectiles provocando varias explosiones en la arena donde estaban produciendo una gran columna de humo, la bestia intento encontrarlos, pero no había señales de ellos, de pronto una esfera de energía eléctrica golpea a la bestia paralizándolo

-todo tuyo Fluttershy!- grito Nod-Ventus mientras su pegaso volaba hacia el ejecutador golpeándolo la cabeza impactando en el suelo logrando agrietar toda la armadura

-groooaaarrrrr- el Ciber Dragón Final ruge de ira mientras su armadura se destruía por el fuego mostrando sus escamas metálicas platinas liberando un aura morada oscura mientras sus ojos brillaban con un color rojo acumulando energía oscura de su boca lanzando una enorme esfera de color morado con oscuro hacia nuestros héroes

-vuela!- grito Nod-Ventus volando con la pegaso mientras aquella esfera impacta provocando una gran explosión en toda la prisión saliendo una nube de humo en el zepelín –cof, cof... no puede ser, esa cosa ya está enojada- de pronto el Ciber Dragón Final vuela velozmente golpeando a las ponys aturdiéndolos mientras volvía a formar una bola oscura de su boca arrojándoselas a ellos

-Ven!- grito Fluttershy, en eso el pegaso rojo reacciona volando hacia la bola de energía deteniéndola, pero debido al poder que tenía estaba retrocediendo el pegaso

-maldita sea!... no tengo el poder necesario para devolvérsela!- grito Nod-Ventus sintiéndose débil así que Fluttershy concentra su energía en el martillo volando hacia donde estaba Ventus golpeando con todas sus fuerzas la esfera regresándosela al dragón impactando en su cuerpo lastimándolo

-groaarrrr- el ejecutador estaba aturdido mientras un ojo demoniaco enorme salía de su lomo

-por Celestia… ¿qué es eso? - pregunto Ventus al ver ese ojo así que sin pensarlo dos veces acumula energía en su cañón –Cañón de fuego!- grito el pegaso golpeando el ojo lastimándolo al Ciber Dragón Final

-groooaaaarrr- el ojo demoniaco se volvió a ocultar lanzando una llamarada hacia los pegasos quienes esquivan volando hacia el dragón golpeándolo al mismo tiempo una y otra vez en su pecho, así que la bestia les da un colazo comenzando a alejarse de ellos volviendo acumular energía de su boca liberando una poderosa esfera de energía oscura

-Fluttershy golpea esa esfera con tu martillo ahora!- ordeno Nod-Ventus así que la pegaso fue golpeo la esfera regresándola pero para sorpresa el dragón la golpea con su cola regresándola -otra vez!- grito el pegaso así que la pony golpea la esfera regresándola pero el dragón golpea otra vez, así que Fluttershy vuelve a golpearlo logrando impactar en el dragón aturdiéndolo mientras su ojo demoniaco se exponía así que Nod-Ventus concentro energía de su brazo robótico –Cañón de fuego!- decía Ventus disparando varios proyectiles lastimando el ojo del dragón rugiendo con furia

-grooaaaaarrrr-

\- ¿qué le pasa? - pregunto Fluttershy

-acaba de enojarse- dijo Nod-Ventus en eso el Ciber Dragón Final lanza una bola de fuego en el cielo haciendo que llovieran meteoritos hacia nuestros héroes

-aahhhh!- gritaba la pegaso quemándose su colita por estas esquivando -me quemo!-

-yo también!- gritaba Nod-Ventus –me quemo!- decía en llamas tratando de apagarse mientras Fluttershy lo sacudía, de pronto el dragón era rodeado por una bola de fuego volando velozmente hacia ellos golpeándolos varias veces

-no puedo aguantar más… esa cosa es muy fuerte…- dijo Fluttershy llorando mientras el dragón se preparaba para el golpe final

-no creas que con ese ataque me mataras!- grito Nod-Ventus disparando energía de su cañón deteniendo el ataque por unos instantes -esta cosa no se rinde- decía viendo al dragón avanzando poco a poco

-puedes hacerlo Ven, sé que puedes ganarle!- grito Fluttershy

-apártate de mí vistaaaaaa!- grito Ventus utilizando sus reservas de energía incrementando la fuerza de su arma estampándolo en la pared recibiendo todo el daño, mientras el pegaso respiraba agitadamente sintiendo como sus fuerzas se iban

-grooaaarrr- de pronto el dragón final comienza a volar formando una bola oscura lanzándola hacia ellos

-yo te protegeré…- dijo Fluttershy golpeando la esfera con su martillo, pero el dragón hace lo mismo regresándolo con su cola y así sucesivamente Fluttershy contraatacaba

-puedes hacerlo Fluttershy, manda a esa cosa al depósito de chatarra de donde vino- dijo Nod-Ventus invocando sus Keyblades

-esto es por mi familiaaaa!- grito Fluttershy golpeando de nuevo la esfera regresándosela velozmente hacia el dragón quien este con su cola golpea la esfera intentando detenerla, pero para sorpresa del ejecutador su cola se deshace impactando la esfera en todo su cuerpo exponiendo su ojo demoniaco

-es ahora o nunca!- grito Nod-Ventus volando sin soltar sus Keyblades golpeándolo muchas veces -hoooo...haaaa... seeeee... ssheeaaaaa- gritaba lanzando un corte vertical cruzado formando una equis blanca en el ojo el cual este comenzó a desintegrar el ojo para sorpresa de los pegasos

-grooooooaaaaaaaaarrrr- el cuerpo del Ciber dragón comenzó a explotar agrietando su cuerpo con esa luz sabiendo lo Nod-Ventus iba a suceder

-vámonos!- grito Nod-Ventus llevándose a su pegaso volando hacia arriba yéndose hacia el agujero que se había creado mientras el dragón exploto formándose una cortina de fuego que cubrió toda la zona persiguiendo a los pegasos, pero afortunadamente lograron escapar a tiempo de la prisión mientras esta comenzaba a explotar en todas partes comenzando a desmoronarse alejándose de Cloudsdale cayendo entre las rocas explotando al instante formando una cortina de humo con la forma de un hongo

Luego de varios minutos lejos de la cuidad de las nubes Ventus quien volvió a la normalidad y Fluttershy se reunieron con Flurry y con todos prisioneros que se salvaron gracias a su ayuda

-volvieron!- dijo Flurry abrazando a los dos

\- ¿cómo esta Aqua? - pregunto la pegaso amarilla

-sigue inconsciente, pero estará bien- dijo la alicornio apuntado donde estaba la pegaso azul recostada en unas rocas mientras unos prisioneros la cuidaban, de pronto una nave negra llegaba aterrizando cerca de los prisioneros reconociéndolo Ventus, al instante las compuertas de la nave se abren saliendo de ahí Rainbow y Twilight y unos cuantos paramédicos

-hola ponys, gran trabajo chicos- dijo Rainbow alegrándolos -mis felicitaciones- en eso Fluttershy corre hacia ellas abrazando a las dos

-Twilight, Rainbow… estoy feliz por verlas de nuevo- dijo Fluttershy

-a nosotras también no da mucho gusto verte- dijo Twilight en eso Ventus se le acerca a ella completamente enojado -Ven no sé cómo...-

\- ¿con que Terra… no? - dijo el pegaso rojo furioso -creo que olvidaste mencionar algo su alteza- Twilight sentía que se le helaba la sangre

-oh, oh... ya lo sabe- dijo Rainbow preocupada por eso

\- ¿por qué no me dijiste nada acerca de eso? - grito Ventus -dijiste que esa cosa era yo!-

-y es verdad… Red Demon eres tú, pero desde la perspectiva de otro pony- explico Twilight -alguien más tomando tu legado que dejaste... siguiendo tus pasos como tu sucesor-

-convirtiéndose en mi- dijo Ventus entendiendo todo -entonces… yo… morí…-

-pero Red Demon no- dijo Twilight -y ahora Terra está siguiendo los pasos de su verdadero padre... el único que ha tenido... Red Demon-

-pero... ¿por qué el?... ¿qué ocurrió? -

-te lo explicare después, ahora tenemos que regresar a la base… aquí no es un lugar seguro para contarte todo- dijo Twilight mientras los paramédicos lo llevaban a una camilla a Aqua abordando en la nave - ¿qué le paso a Aqua? -

-ella se desmayó... y.…- Fluttershy no sabía que decir por lo ocurrido

-por cierto… ¿dónde está Spitfire? - pregunto Rainbow buscando a su capitana mientras Fluttershy comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente - ¿dije algo malo? - decía ella

-Rainbow... siento… decirte… esto... pero... Spitfire… murió- dijo Ventus con un nudo en la garganta sorprendiendo a Twilight y a Rainbow

-nooo... eso no es verdad... no es verdad!- gritaba Rainbow comenzando a llorar –díganme que no es cierto-

-lo siento Dashie... de verdad, lo siento- dijo Ventus

-fue el no... ¿Red Demon mato a Spitfire? - pregunto la pegaso con lágrimas de coraje, Ventus no decía nada así que la pegaso tomo su silencio como un si enojándose más, en eso Rainbow se abalanza sobre el golpeando su pecho una y otra vez mientras gritaba

\- ¿porque la dejaste morir?... maldito seas Fast... ¿por qué lo hiciste?... ¿porqueeee? - decía Rainbow sin dejar de golpearlo - ¿dónde estabas?... ¿por qué no la ayudaste? -

-Rainbow… él no tiene la culpa... yo soy la culpable de todo- dijo Fluttershy intentando consolarla

-eso no es cierto… tú la odiabas... por eso la dejaste morir... siempre le tuviste rencor a la capitana... no eres un héroe... un héroe salvaría a quien sea... tu no lo eres!- gritaba Rainbow aventando al pegaso rojo al suelo

-Rainbow no tienes idea lo que ella nos hizo…- dijo Flurry

-no lo defiendas!- grito Rainbow yéndose a volar hacia la nave llorando

-Rainbow espera!- grito Twilight volando para alcanzarla

-déjala tía Twilight- dijo Flurry impidiéndole el paso -dale su momento-

-es verdad... Dashie tiene razón- dijo Ventus arrodillándose -un héroe salvaría a cualquiera... yo no pude hacer nada... maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición!- gritaba el pegaso golpeando la tierra agrietándolo mientras Fluttershy lo abrazaba con fuerzas consolándolo sintiéndose culpable por la muerte de Spitfire

De vuelta al pasado en el castillo de Twilight

-haber si lo entiendo… ¿tú eres del futuro y eres hijo de Twilight e Ignos? - decía Alex en el cuarto del trono

-y mi nombre es Trevor Nigth- dijo el alicornio mientras Twilight examinaba ciertos pedazos metálicos

-y estas aquí para prevenir el día D. pero ninguno tiene idea de cómo ocurrió y ahora todos moriremos por unos robots que están siendo controlados por un emperador malvado y ruin-

-así es- dijo Trevor - ¿sorprendido? -

-estando con ustedes ya nada me sorprende- dijo Alex - ¿y cómo se encuentra Xion, Twilight? -

-está fuera de peligro, Starlight está cuidándola en su habitación- dijo la alicornio dándole un alivio a Alex

\- ¿por qué no te vas a descansar como los demás?... se ve que lo necesitas- dijo Trevor

-estoy bien, pero gracias de todos modos… y por lo que veo están en un nuevo lio- dijo el mitad demonio –y dígame ¿qué está haciendo ahora princesa? -

-examinando estos pedazos de los robot y maquinaria de Arpeggio- dijo Twilight dejando de revisarlos -no puedo creerlo-

\- ¿qué descubriste madre? - pregunto Trevor

-estas piezas... tienen un parecido con los mismos diseños que cuando Rockaid y yo creamos Sweetie Bot- dijo la alicornio sorprendiendo a Trevor

\- ¿estas segura? - dijo Trevor

-completamente… estos son los mismos materiales, el mismo diseño, misma aleación… todo- decía la alicornio - ¿cómo fue que ese maldito loro pudo crear robots con mis cosas?... ¿de dónde los abra conseguido? - preguntaba la princesa sin dejar de mirar esos metales enojándose por eso

En el castillo de Canterlot del futuro

-bien hecho mi joven pupilo- decía el Emperador en las sombras en su cuarto del trono mientras Red Demon se le acercaba arrodillándose –quizás nos hayan destruido una prisión, pero al menos te desiste de uno de los suyos… y no uno cualquiera si no que a uno de sus mejores generales de la resistencia-

-Spitfire ya nunca volverá a molestarnos- dijo Terra muy serio

-tu padre Red Demon estaría orgulloso de ti- decía el Emperador

\- ¿qué haremos con la última pony?, me informan que los rebeldes están por llegar a Applelossa- dijo Terra

-no te preocupes ya me encargue de eso, esos rebeldes la tendrán difícil en liberar a esa pony jajajajaja- dijo el emperador riéndose escuchando eco en todo el castillo mientras aquel pegaso escuchaba su risa maquiavélica –retírate-

-como ordene- dijo el pegaso retirándose luego de unos minutos regreso a su camarote donde estaba observando algo que estaba colgado en una pared, con su máscara demoniaca en su brazo derecho -seguiré tus pasos como tú lo hiciste... y tu legado prevalecerá... ya nadie se interpondrá en nuestro camino- decía poniéndose su máscara demoniaca -te lo prometo... padre- dijo viendo unos atuendos rasgados de una organización el cual le pertenecía nada más y nada menos que el Red Demon original… Ventus Fast


	33. Rescate en Applelossa

**_*Capitulo 33: Rescate en Applelossa_**

En aquel poblado de Applelossa unas explosiones salieron de repente en aquel lugar abandonado y desolado, ahí dos autómatas salieron del humo quienes estaban luchando contra cierto vaquero

-los mandare al lugar de donde vinieron- decía Nod-Tennessee en los tejados de una casa con sus cuchillas eléctricas

-adaptar- los dos robots cambiaron de forma transformándose uno en hielo y el otro en fuego atacando al vaquero quien este se defendía

-ese Tennessee siempre se lleva toda la diversión- dijo Gilda atacando a los imperiales con sus cuchillas degollando a cada guardia junto con los soldados de la resistencia quienes ayudaban disparando con sus armas a los que salían ocultándose en casas y todo para cubrir terreno

-pues yo prefiero esto que estar luchando con esos robots- dijo Holy disparando con su lanzagranadas a un pegaso dejándolo como coladera para después arrojar otra granada a uno el cual lo atrapo, pero el alicornio dispara otra granada explotándole matando a cinco que estaba con el

-a ti lo único que te importa es estar con tus golfas- decía Xion en el aire arrojando bombas a los guaridas que salían de una cantina siendo disparados por los aires

-no empieces Xion!- grito el alicornio golpeando a un guardia enorme quien este se burlaba de el por qué no le hacía daño - ¿así?... Atomic Blast!- el alicornio lanzo una esfera mágica desbaratándole toda la armadura dejándolo desnudo mientras lo partía en dos con su espada Lionheart

-tengan cuidado… francotiradores!- grito Xion esquivando las balas de los soldados que estaban en las terrazas de las casas disparando a los rebeldes que estaban ahí

-déjamelos- dijo Maud saltando a los techos golpeando a cada francotirador con sus poderosos cascos acabando con ellos de una manera dolorosa

-maldita perra!- grito un francotirador atacándola con un bastón eléctrico, pero la pony gris lo esquiva rompiéndole el brazo para después tomar su arma y acto seguido le pone la vara eléctrica en su cara achicharrándola, en eso cuatro francotiradores pegaso la rodean

-aquí te mueres estúpida- dijo un pegaso a punto de dispararle cuando de pronto una flecha perforo cabeza matándolo

\- ¿que mier...? - no termino lo que iba a decir ya que también murió de la misma forma, los otros dos intentaron huir, pero fue inútil ya que esos guardias murieron, Maud observo en un letrero que había ahí viendo a una vaquera de crin naranja con coletas con un arco con mira láser tecnológico en sus cascos con mira apuntándolo

-limpiemos el ganado amiga!- dijo Dawn, la pony gris continuo con su camino saltando de la terraza cayendo con un grupo de soldados el cual comenzó a golpear

-Dawn, Gilda necesita ayuda!- gritaba Xion en el aire, la vaquera viendo a su amiga grifo que estaba oculta en unos barriles protegiéndose de los disparos de unos tres unicornios imperiales

-no necesito ayuda de nadie!- grito la grifo, así que la vaquera coloca más flechas en la ballesta apuntando a los ponys a lo lejos el cual ella dispara liberando varias flechas que terminaron incrustadas en los cuerpos de los ponys matándolos

-me debes una!- grito Dawn sonriéndole, pero en ese instante Gilda con un disco metálico con cuchillas incrustadas en ellas se lo arroja a la vaquera pasando a centímetros de su cara clavándose en la cara de un pegaso imperial que la iba a atacar por la espalda

-estamos a mano perdedora- dijo Gilda sonriéndole

-destruir a los intrusos- decía el autómata de fuego atacando junto con el de hielo al vaquero quien este se cubre con sus cuchillas aventándolos por los aires

-es hora de acabar con este baile- Nod-Tennessee corrió hacia el autómata de fuego enterrando sus cuchillas en el pecho haciendo que regresara a la normalidad abriendo su tórax para tener su núcleo al descubierto, de ahí de su traje saca una pistola con cual comenzó a rociarle un extraño gel grumoso y espeso formando su Cuttie mark en ella, después el robot de hielo dispara fragmentos de su elemento, el cual Cooper salta en la cabeza del robot impulsándose logrando dar un gran salto esquivando las estacas de hielo el cual golpearon al autómata con quien peleaba -no te apures amigo, hay suficiente dosis Cooper solo para ti-

-grooooarrr- el autómata de hielo lo ataca con sus cuchillas mientras Nod-Tennessee se barre debajo de sus piernas subiendo a su espalda enterrando sus armas en ella para llegar a la cabeza el cual entierra sus cuchillas en él, abriéndole la cara, acto seguido rocía ese mismo gel en el robot tragándoselo alejándose de el mientras los dos autómatas se preparaban para atacar

-esta fiesta se acabó para ustedes- Nod-Tennessee presiona un botón rojo de aquella pistola, el cual provoco que los autómatas volaran en mil pedazos acabando con ellos -te amo gel explosivo, ¿cómo es que nunca te conocí antes? - decía dándole un beso al gel

-eso fue increíble vaquero- decía Dawn reuniéndose con el -no cabe duda que eres digno del apellido Cooper-

-tu no lo haces tan mal, tienes buenos reflejos y puntería además de esa forma de moverse... whoohooo... ¿dónde aprendiste eso? - dijo el vaquero

-entrenamiento de la resistencia- dijo Dawn sonrojándose por el cumplido que le hizo Nod-Cooper, en eso los demás soldados se reunían con nuestros héroes

-la costa esta despejada, ¿qué sigue ahora? - pregunto Gilda mientras Dawn le devolvía su disco metálico

-encontrar esa prisión- dijo Holy Blade mirando a los rebeldes -busquen en todas partes, esta prisión tiene que estar por ahí- ordenaba el alicornio haciendo que los soldados se dispersaran

-según mis escáneres…- decía la gatielaga con una pantalla electrónica el cual tenía un radar en ella –"La Prisión de la Eterna Tortura" tiene que estar justo aquí, pero... no veo nada-

-a lo mejor tu radar se descompuso-

-o quizás fue tu jodida cabeza la que no sirve- dijo Xion haciendo enojar a la grifo

-tal vez este invisible- comento Dawn

-la visión infrarroja no detecta nada- dijo Xion, de pronto la vaquerita comienza a recibir un extraño mensaje

-oigan miren esto... me llego un mensaje extraño- dijo Dawn enseñándoles aquel mensaje en la pantalla de su pulsera "la prisión está más lejos de lo que creen, la tierra oculta todo a la perfección"

\- ¿qué estupidez es esa?... ¿quién envió esa cosa? - pregunto Gilda

-no es una estupidez… es un acertijo- dijo Holy pensativo, en eso Maud comenzó a alejarse de ellos -la prisión está cerca, pero a la vez lejos, la tierra lo oculta todo-

\- ¿tú qué opinas Maud? - pregunto Nod-Tennessee - ¿Maud?... ¿dónde estás? -

-está bajo tierra- dijo la pony gris llegando a una casa vacía

-¿bajo tierra?- pregunto Dawn no muy convencida -como puedes estar tan segura- en eso Maud comenzó a golpear sus pesuñas en la tierra escuchándose algo extraño

-eso se oyó...-

-metálico- completo Holy lo que iba a decir Xion

-entonces la prisión de la eterna tortura está bajo la tierra- decía Xion

-eso quiere decir que la prisión está conectada con el pueblo de Applelossa- dijo Nod-Cooper

\- ¿pero cómo llegaremos a ella? - pregunto Xion, en eso Maud entra aquella casa como si nada observando muchas cosas, entre ellas una mesa de comedor que estaba en el centro, la yegua miro cerca el piso donde estaba la mesa viendo una pequeña línea el cual sintió una pequeña brisa de aire, así que dirigió a una chimenea que se centraba cerca de aquella mesa examinado las rocas que estaba compuesto dicha chimenea

-compañera Maud, ¿qué estás haciendo? - pregunto Nod-Tennessee haciéndole compañía

-buena construcción en esta chimenea, diría que utilizaron rocas de buena calidad... pareciera real, pero no lo es- dijo Maud muy seria como siempre, en eso saca a su mascota peñasco poniéndosela al oído - ¿qué dices?... ¿una palanca?, ¿Dónde?... atrás de la chimenea- la pony gris revisa adentro de la chimenea encontrando una cadena que le llamo la atención, así que lo toma con la boca y tira con fuerza logrando accionar algo, para sorpresa del vaquero aquel piso donde estaba la mesa comenzó a bajar

-¿como... lo...?- decía Nod-Tennessee sin poder creerlo

-tengo seis doctorados en Rockologia... sé cómo distinguir una roca falsa con una autentica- dijo Maud sonriéndole tranquilamente mientras le cerraba la boca al vaquero, más adelante los rebeldes se reunieron viendo aquel descubrimiento

-holaaa!- gritaba Dawn abajo escuchando su eco - ¿qué tan profundo creen que sea? - en eso Holy toma una vara brillosa y lo arroja al túnel mientras Xion calculaba el tiempo de la caída

-ciento cincuenta metros diría yo- dijo Xion

-mi hermana está en la prisión... puedo sentirlo- dijo Maud

\- ¿tienes algo así como una especie de conexión psíquica con Pie? - pregunto Gilda

-no... pero tenemos las mismas alergias... a ciertos medicamentos- dijo Maud

-creo que ya es tiempo descender- dijo Tennessee

-muy bien soldados, están a cargo de cuidar Applelossa mientras vamos a la prisión, que ninguna armada del Emperador entre aquí ¿entendieron? - grito Holy Blade a los soldados que estaban afuera

-si señor!- dijeron los soldados

-adoro estar al mando- dijo Holy muy sonriente mientras aquellos soldados los cuales la mayoría que ellos eran yeguas le rogaba que volviera a salvo

-regresa a salvo Holy-

-para que nos hagas una fiesta que tanto nos gusta-

-e invita a las amigas que te encuentres haya en ese horrible lugar- decían las yeguas coqueteándole

-tranquilas mis chiquitas, volveré y nos divertiremos entre...-

-metete ya pervertido!- grito Xion toda sonrojada empujando al alicornio quien cayó en el túnel escuchándose sus gritos -y ustedes vigilen!- grito al gatielaga a las soldados huyendo de ella -y ustedes métanse!-

-si señora- dijeron los demás rebeldes asustados bajando al túnel seguido de la gatielaga

-eso fue muy grosero Xion- dijo Holy en el suelo mientras los demás llegaban -me duele mi cuerpo-

\- ¿y por qué no usaste tus alas para volar? - pregunto Gilda

-me duele mi orgullo- dijo el alicornio lloriqueando

-idiota…- dijo Xion, el grupo estaba en unas cavernas donde había una vía con un solo camino - ¿cómo vamos a llegar a la prisión? -

-con esto- dijo Nod-Tennessee viendo unos tres carros de mina conectados -están un poco oxidados, pero aguantaran- decía el vaquero subiéndose ayudando a Maud, en el segundo carrito estaban Holy Blade y Dawn y en el tercero Xion y Gilda –¿están listos? -

-sí- decían los rebeldes

-vámonos... siguiente parada Pinkie Pie- dijo Nod-Tennessee quitando la palanca de freno el cual los carritos comenzaron a moverse rumbo a lo desconocido

En la base rebelde todos estaban reunidos en una sala privada donde le decían adiós a una grandiosa pony

-estamos aquí reunidos hoy para dar adiós a una gran comandante quien dio su vida luchando por la resistencia y la tiranía del Emperador- dijo Twilight vestida de negro como la mayoría de los rebeldes mientras Rainbow lloraba desconsoladamente mientras Rarity la abrazaba dándole consuelo, todos los ponys pasaron poniendo una rosa roja en un altar con una foto de Spitfire acompañándola, con unas medallas, su antiguo uniforme y fotos de sus amigos caídos -sé que para muchos les es difícil decir adiós, pero no recuerden mis queridos ponys que esto no es una despedida… es un hasta pronto, ya que la muerte es parte del ciclo de la vida... ruego a Athem que lleve su alma a las puertas del paraíso donde pueda tener su descanso eterno- decía la alicornio

-noooohaahaaaa por queeee... spitifireeeeeheheeeeee!-

-nenita no llores- dijo Rarity dándole un beso en la mejilla sin dejar de abrazarla junto con la pegaso amarilla mientras Twilight veía, saliéndole unas cuantas lagrimas ya que le dolía al ver a su amiga Rainbow en ese estado

-no había llorado así desde que tuvo que decirle adiós a Tanke... pobre ternurita- dijo Fluttershy comprendiendo su dolor

-oigan… ¿y si usamos la máquina del tiempo y viajar al pasado y así evitar su muerte? - decía Rockaid

\- ¿qué estupideces estas diciendo?... ¿para qué lo harías?, ¿para volver hacer todo el maldito trayecto de salvar a estas pend...?, piensa un poco las tonterías que estás diciendo enano- dijo Deuteros

-oye… estoy tratando de ayudar, como si tu llegaras a comprenderlo- dijo Rockaid

-yo también he perdido a mis seres queridos idiota y no estoy chillando, así como niña, yo he sufrido más que todos ustedes!- grito el kirin esmeralda

-no se nota- dijo Rockaid con ironía

-¿quieres pelea pend...?- dijo Deuteros enojándose

\- ¿tú y cuantos más imbécil?, adelante no te tengo miedo!- grito Rockaid poniéndose de frente a Deuteros

-ya cállense... no peleen aquí!- grito Starlight separándolos -el enemigo esta haya afuera no aquí adentro- causando tensión en el funeral

-tiene razón carnal, no te metas con ellos- dijo Aspros poniendo su garra derecha en su hombro -piensa con la cabeza fría- mientras Applejack lo separaba el enano alejándolo

-no lo aguanto Applejack… te juro que le iba a dar en su madre-

-pelear no te ayudara en nada- dijo Applejack -entiende... no es tiempo de bronca... tenemos que ser más fuertes a partir de ahora-

-Scootaloo no llores, estamos contigo- dijo Apple Bloom consolando a la pegaso sentada en el suelo deprimida quien también sufría por la pérdida de la capitana

-Cruzzaders por siempre- dijo Sweetie Belle con Buttom

-Scoot no soporto verte así- dijo Rockaid llegando dándole un abrazo a la pegaso quien esta lo recibió con gusto desahogándose con el

-me duele su perdida... y me duele ver a Rainbow así- dijo Scootaloo

-lo comprendo, para eso estamos aquí consolándola- dijo el enano

-Twilight… ¿dónde está Ventus? - pregunto Sunset Shimmer acercándose a Twilight

-fue al bar... Ven se siente culpable por lo que le paso a Spitfire- dijo la alicornio

-¿y donde esta Ignos?- pregunto Sunset

-salió hace poco pero no se a donde fue- dijo Twilight

En el camarote de los caballeros aquel unicornio azul se encontraba leyendo algo

-hay Ven, hijo de yegua… ¿qué hiciste ahora? - dijo Ignos viendo el diario de Twilight lo que acaba de escribir

En la caverna de Discord

-este negocio es un éxito y con mi máquina del tiempo puedo traer las bebidas del pasado para mis clientes... lo mejor de lo mejor... ya me vi en mi propia casa en Canterlot cerca del castillo, así podría ver a mi Celestia cuantas veces quiera... salvo el hecho de que me dé una orden de restricción porque así cambiaría el asunto- dijo el draconecus sirviéndole leche con chocolate al pegaso rojo

-bien por ti- dijo Ventus dándole un trago completo acabándoselo

\- ¿todavía te sientes culpable por la muerte de la capitana Spitfire? - pregunto el draconecus

-no pude hacer nada, estaba en shock por lo de Terra- dijo Ventus - ¿qué clase de héroe soy si ni siquiera pude salvar a la yegua que tanto me odiaba? -

-mírale el lado bueno, al menos te va a maldecir desde el más haya- dijo Discord usando su magia del caos para llenar el local con su mercancía

-gracias por tu apoyo… ya me siento mejor- dijo Ventus con sarcasmo

-para eso son los amigos- dijo Discord sonriéndole dulcemente -oye al menos la Spitfire de nuestra época sigue con vida maldiciéndote-

-aun así, debí haber hecho algo... Rainbow me culpa por lo que le paso- dijo Ventus melancólicamente –ella me odia-

-oye... los héroes no son perfectos, una veces ganan y otras se pierden como fue en tu caso, salvaste a tu chica pero perdiste a muchos colegas-

-no me estas ayudando- dijo Ventus enojándose

-te lo pondré en este punto de vista… llegaron, desafiaron al emperador escupiéndole en su maldita cara, haciendo que se enojara, así que acudió a tu supuesto hijo del averno que no entiende nada, las cosas deben empeorar para que se solucionen... no les des la espalda a tus camaradas la resistencia… te necesitan- decía el draconecus todo verde bajito con orejas puntiagudas con traje de guerrero transportándolo a un pantano -joven padawan… aun necesitas aprender mucho acerca de la fuerza-

-vaya… no lo había visto desde ese punto- dijo Ventus sentado en una roca vestido de aprendiz

-recuerda joven pegaso, la oscuridad es poderosa… nunca hay que subestimarla- dijo Discord chasqueando los dedos regresando al bar quitándose ese disfraz

-tienes razón... no debería estar sufriendo, debería estar con mis amigos apoyándolos y entrenar un poco y estar listo para el siguiente encuentro con ese chico- dijo Ventus ya muy seguro de sí mismo

-ese es el pegaso amargado que conozco- dijo el draconecus sonriendo malvadamente

-pero antes tengo que saber que paso realmente con ese chico- dijo Ventus

-pues sea lo que sea que haya hecho, tú has de tener toda la culpa- dijo Discord haciendo que se enojara Ventus

-oye!... no todo lo que ha pasado durante esta época es mi culpa!- grito Ventus molesto, en ese momento un unicornio azul llega con el diario con una cara de enojo –¿y tú porque traes esa cara? -

-idiota!- grito Ignos golpeando a Ventus con el diario en la cabeza

-aahhhrrr... ¿por qué me pegas? -

-¿y todavía lo preguntas?- grito Ignos dándole golpeándolo otra vez en la cabeza

-oye… sé que lo de Spitfire fue doloroso para todos al perderla, pero no tienes por qué ponerte así- dijo Ventus sobándose la cabeza

-yo no te culpo por la muerte de Spitfire... si no por la estupidez que hiciste ahora en el pasado!- grito Ignos

-¿y ahora yo que hice en el pasado?- pregunto el pegaso rojo, en eso Ignos abre su diario mostrándole lo escrito recientemente, el pegaso rojo comenzó a leerlo sorprendiéndose por lo que decía -eso… no es mi culpa… no tienes idea por lo que paso-

-¿que hizo ahora el amargado?- pregunto Discord

-Twilight y las demás atacaron el escondite de Galaxy, pero por desgracia para ellas Arpeggio se le ocurrió atacar ese mismo día convirtiéndose en un caos, y para colmo de males Selina le dice al ave que el responsable de la caída de su fortaleza aérea es tuya… ¿y cómo lo supo ella?, por este maldito estúpido- dijo apuntando con su pata al pegaso rojo -pues estuviste de calenturiento teniendo coito con esa batpony!- grito Ignos

-que no me acosté con ella!- grito Ventus

-y gracias a este idiota ese loro quiere ver a las chicas muertas- dijo Ignos volviendo a golpear a Ventus en la cabeza

\- ¿oye por qué me golpeas tanto? - pregunto Ventus sobándose la cabeza

-por esto- dijo Ignos mostrándole la última página del diario donde dice "golpea a Ventus las veces que sea necesario y que deje de estar hablando de más... y que deje de estar teniendo coito con esa yegua… atte: Twilight"

-que no... saben que… váyanse al carajo todos ustedes!- grito Ventus

-bueno… ¿porque hay tanto grito? - decía la Twilight de esta época llegando al bar -desde el funeral se escucha todo su grito de niñitos-

-pues tu deberías saberlo, por el ataque a la guarida de los Galaxy que hiciste hace varios años atrás- dijo Ventus

-¿ataque?... yo nunca he realizado un ataque a la guarida de los Galaxy- dijo Twilight confundida

\- ¿de qué hablas?... si hace poco me lo acabas de explicar que las cosas salieron explosivas- dijo Ignos enseñándole lo escrito a Twilight

-no recuerdo haber hecho eso- dijo la alicornio sorprendiendo a los ponys y draconecus -en fin, oye Ventus… Fluttershy quiere verte ya quiere hablar en privado contigo-

-por fin te hablara de Terra- dijo Ignos

-un segundo… ¿tú ya sabias de esto? - dijo Ventus mirándolo con odio

-SIP… me entere hace poco- en eso el pegaso rojo toma el diario y lo golpea con fuerza en la cabeza -y no me dijiste nada grandísimo animal!- gritaba Ventus

-Ven cálmate, no tiene mucho que lo descubrió... yo le pedí que guardara el secreto- dijo Twilight -si quieres saber la verdad de todo habla con ella-

-iré a verla- dijo Ventus retirándose arrojándole el diario encima de Ignos

-auch… mi cara- dijo Ignos con los ojos orbitados estilo anime mientas Discord estaba en la barra pensativo

-qué raro… Twilight no recuerda lo hizo recientemente su pasado yo- preguntaba el draconecus rascándose la barbilla de chivo

De vuelta al pasado en el Castillo de la Amistad, Twilight estaba en su silla del trono terminando de escribir con visitas acompañándola

-Sweetie Bot no debiste haberte ido de esa manera, nos tenías preocupadas- dijo Sweetie Belle hablando con ella

-lo sé- dijo la Bot como si nada

-¿porque lo hiciste? ¿porque fuiste al castillo?- pregunto Scootaloo

-estábamos cuidado bien a Xion- dijo Apple Bloom

-y no las culpo por eso... pero sentí que Twilight tenía que saberlo- dijo la Bot

-pero Paint dijo que no le dijéramos nada- dijo Scootaloo

-sea lo que haya hecho, lo hizo y felicítenla por lo que hizo- dijo Twilight observándolas

-ya que gracias a ella nos enteramos de todo lo que ocurrió haya, logrando salvar a su parientes- dijo Trevor apareciendo mágicamente

-hola Trevor- dijo Apple Bloom

-veo que tu hermana ya te lo dijo- comento el alicornio

-mi hermana me lo dijo al llegar- dijo Sweetie Belle -tenía la boca abierta y sin querer me coci el casco con la máquina de coser- decía con un vendaje en su pesuña izquierda

-yo estaba dormida en mi cama hasta que Rainbow vino metiéndome un sustote y me conto todo… esos ojos rubí demuestran que es un verdadero Nigth- dijo Scootaloo

-estoy feliz por ti Sweetie Bot, hiciste lo correcto, sigue así y tal vez te conviertas en una pony de verdad- dijo Twilight

-gracias Twilight- dijo Sweetie Bot

-¿se podrá?- pregunto Trevor

-por supuesto que sí, todo se puede en esta vida si te esfuerzas al máximo- dijo Twilight

-si es así entonces pequeña Bot hazme un favor al igual que todas ustedes… no sean tan chismosas como sus hermanas quieren- dijo Trevor

\- ¿qué es… chismosas? - pregunto Sweetie Bot

-algo que veras muy seguido- dijo Apple Bloom

-descuida Trevor, nunca seremos así como nuestras hermanas- dijo Sweetie Belle

-Pinkie promesa- dijo Scootaloo

-es bueno escuchar eso- dijo el alicornio ya aliviado -no sean como esas viejas argüenderas que se reúnen diario aquí-

-te estoy oyendo- dijo Twilight metiéndole un sape mientras las potrillas comenzaron a reírse por esa escena

De vuelta al futuro

\- ¿quién fue el imbécil que se le ocurrió recorrer estos túneles? - gritaba Xion abrazando con fuerza a Gilda mientras recorrían el túnel mientras varios soldados que iban en otros carritos de mina el cual los perseguían en distintos carriles mientras les disparaban

-Xion... no respiro…- decía Gilda

-maldita sea, ya decía yo que se me hacía demasiado fácil- dijo Birdy disparándoles con su pistola magnum

\- ¿qué hacemos ahora? - pregunto Holy escondiéndose en el carrito, en eso Maud ve tres carriles que llevan a distintos caminos así que golpea en los seguros de adelante y atrás

-Maud ¿qué haces? - pregunto Nod-Tennessee con su bastón revolver dándole a un soldado el cual cayo

-separarnos- decía la yegua gris mientras cada grupo de dos se separaban yéndose por carriles diferentes

\- ¿y ahora qué? - pregunto Holy mientras se iba con Dawn en un puente, de pronto varios guardias pegaso imperiales surcaron por los aires disparándoles

-dispararles… ¿qué otra cosa se te ocurre? - decía la yegua disparando como toda una profesional derribando unos cuantos

-pues ya que- decía Holy concentrando magia en su cuerno -Atomic Blast- grito lanzando su esfera de energía el cual golpea a cinco guardias

-Xion quítate de mi camino… no veo nada!- gritaba Gilda intentando quitar a la gatielaga que estaba en su cabeza impidiendo ver, mientras eran perseguidos por guardias terrenales en un carrito detrás de ellos

-no puedo… me aterra la velocidad!- gritaba Xion enterrando sus garras en la cara de la grifo

-mi cara!- decía Gilda disparando su rifle sin querer a una de las llantas de los guardias causando que se descarrilara el carrito donde iban los guardias que la perseguían

-buen tiro- dijo Xion mientras Gilda se quitaba la gatielaga encima

-mierda…- dijo la grifo mientras el carrito cayo a una bajada muy alta con varias curvas peligrosas bajando velozmente

-aaaaahhhhhh- tanto Gilda como Xion gritaron al unísono abrazándose mutuamente mientras bajaban rápidamente

-yeeeeehhhaaaa… a esto yo le llamo una montaña rusa!- dijo Tennessee emocionado bajando velozmente mientras Maud veía como si nada un autómata por los aires quien disparaba energía de su boca

-eliminar!- gritaba el autómata liberando más energía de su boca intentando alcanzarlos así que avanza un poco más poniéndose de frente -objetivos encontrados- decía el robot así que Maud saco a su mascota peñasco y se lo arrojo al robot golpeándolo en la cara con fuerza desorientándolo mientras Cooper saltaba cortándole la cabeza con sus cuchillas decapitándolo mientras regresaba al carrito pasando por debajo de las piernas de la maquina el cual termino cayéndose al vacío

-bien hecho- dijo Maud con su mascota de vuelta guardándola mientras recorrían un túnel avanzando por un largo tramo hasta llegar a un lugar abierto donde el lugar se veía iluminado por una luz rojiza tenue

-Maud mira- decía Nod-Cooper apuntando en aquellas colinas donde se veía una especie de edificio con forma de un panal donde ahí salieron unas criaturas voladoras el cual no tenían idea de que eran -esa debe ser la prisión del eterno dolor-

-Pinkie está ahí- dijo Maud seriamente -resiste hermana... te salvare-

\- ¿dónde estarán los demás? - pregunto Nod-Cooper en eso

-whoooooooooooooooo- un ruido aterrador se escuchó por toda la zona mientras avanzaban

-¿que fue eso?- pregunto Maud observando

-pareciera que fue un tren- dijo el vaquero buscando -pero no lo veo- mientras descendían pasando por un túnel mientras se alejaban, en eso los ponys llegan a ver en aquel túnel un tren enorme de color morado fuerte con líneas amarillas con unas cuatro turbinas encorvadas en cada lado soltando fuego, con un cráneo demoniaco en la parte delantera el cual le salía una luz al abrir la boca, chimenea grande que soltaba fuego y azufre era largo detallado con un aspecto sombrío y aterrados ya que parte de aquella máquina infernal tenia alerones sombríos, tenía diez vagones de carga con los detalles sombríos como el tren

-whoooooooooohoooooo- aquel sonido que se oía de aquel tren era ensordecedor y perturbador el cual avanzaba velozmente

-mierda esa cosa nos va a arrollar- dijo Nod-Tennessee el cual era perseguido por aquel tren que producía su ensordecedor sonido el cual estaba a punto de alcanzarlos en eso Maud ve a lo lejos una palanca de cambio de direcciones así que la yegua se cuelga de las orillas estirando su pata izquierda el cual logro accionarla cambiando de dirección las vías yéndose por diferente camino escapando de aquel tren infernal el cual se fue por otro camino -buena jugada amiga-

-estamos por llegar- dijo Maud viendo aquella prisión más cerca, además de que no solo eran los únicos que llegaban, sino que también los demás rebeldes que iban por diferentes caminos vieron la prisión

-la prisión- dijo Xion con Gilda

-Pinkie vamos por ti- dijo Dawn con Holy en otro camino

En el pasado en la casa de Livingheart

-Blazy volviste- dijo Kaiber abriéndole la puerta -y veo que tienes compañía- decía observando a Selina el pequeño Charmy y Sunflower –¿qué hacen todas ustedes aquí? - les pregunto a los visitantes

-larga historia… no creerás lo que nos pasó primo- decía Blazy mientras el pony verde los dejaba pasar a la casa cerrándola

De vuelta al futuro, los rebeldes llegaron en diferentes partes del lugar explorando la zona el cual los pasillos las paredes y todo estaba hecho de cristal

-costa despejada- dijo Holy con Dawn recorriendo un pasillo con sus armas

-se precavido Holy, no debemos llamar la atención- dijo Dawn, en eso unas alarmas comenzaron a sonar alertando a los rebeldes -te dije que fueras precavido idiota-

-yo no fui- dijo Holy en eso una escotilla de ventilación se abre saliendo de ahí pequeños murciélagos robots color azul marino con detalles grises con amarillos atacando a los ponys -aahhhh murciélagos están por todas partes- dijo el alicornio con su espada atacándolos intentando cortarlos a la mitad con su espada, pero no podía ya que era muchos comenzando a morderlo -aahhhh me están mordiendo-

-Holy!- grito Dawn disparando con su magnum destruyendo a la mayoría de estas bestias -vámonos!- grito la vaquera tomándolo del casco escapando a otra parte de la prisión

\- ¿qué parte de que no hicieras ruido es la que no entendiste? - grito Xion en otro lugar

-se burlaban de los rebeldes, tenía que darle un escarmiento- dijo Gilda con un guardia imperial muerto con su disco metálico, en eso más guardias unicornio aparecen disparándole a nuestras héroes -no me estén fregando- Gilda tomo una escopeta que tenía en su espalda comenzando a disparar mandándolos por los aires a la mayoría despedazándolos

-eres peor que Holy Blade- dijo la gatielaga avanzando

-parece que los demás llegaron y comenzaron la fiesta… y sin mí- dijo Nod-Tennessee con Maud en otra zona, en eso un enjambre de murciélagos robot aparece en un pasillo intentando atacar al vaquero y a la yegua terrenal así que el vaquero con sus cuchillas comenzó a atacar electrificando a la mayoría -horrendas criaturas ¿de dónde salieron? - pregunto Nod-Cooper pisándolas mientras Maud los golpeaba con sus casos acabando con ellos

-debe de ser alguna clase de sistema de seguridad- comento Maud mientras recorrían la zona cruzándose con los guardias que aparecían en el camino el cual el dúo pudo acabar con ellos

-Cooper!- dijo una voz a lo lejos, el dúo vio que era Holy con Dawn que estaban a lo lejos en el otro extremo del pasillo y en medio un poso oscuro

-Holy... Dawn... ¿cómo va todo haya? - pregunto el vaquero

-pasándola bien- dijo Dawn sonriéndole tranquilamente como si nada - ¿y ustedes? -

-bien… casi me matan!- grito Holy, en eso Nod-Tennessee libera una de sus cuchillas concentrando su poder en el transformándola en un látigo lanzándolo hacia ellos el cual se incrusto en la pared, así que sin pensarlo dos veces Dawn sube a la cuerda caminando como toda una profesional seguido de Holy quien volaba, de pronto diez guardias pegasos aparecieron en otros pisos en la parte de arriba disparándoles a la vaquera y al alicornio

-muévanse rápido!- dijo Maud disparando con su rifle intentando darles a los pegaso que volaban

-ahora si… alas para que las quiero- dijo Holy llegando al otro extremo seguido de la vaquera

-les volare los malditos sesos- dijo Dawn disparando con su magnum seguido de Holy quien disparo su lanza granadas dándoles fin a ellos

-ahora solo falta encontrar a la gruñona de Gilda y a la gatielaga que también es gruñona- decía Nod-Tennessee

-hey!... ¿a quién le estas llamando gruñona? - gritaba Xion volando junto con Gilda llegando a donde estaban pasando sobre ellos rápidamente

\- ¿y estas que les pasa? - pregunto el alicornio - ¿por qué huyen? - les grito

-de ellos… si valoran sus vidas mejor huyan!- grito Gilda en eso los rebeldes ven a los que los perseguían y era un enjambre de murciélagos robóticos acechándolos

-aaaaahhhhh- los ponys gritaron corriendo despavoridamente escapando de aquel enjambre, en eso llegan a un ascensor el cual Xion presionaba botón abriendo la compuerta entrando junto con la grifo

-espérenos!- grito Dawn con Holy

-apresúrate idiota, mueve las alas pervertido!- grito Gilda entrando al elevador

-ciérrate, ciérrate, ciérrate!- dijo Xion pulsando botón a toda prisa

-rápido Cooper!- grito Dawn viendo a Nod-Tennessee y Maud llegando al elevador adentrándose mientras las compuertas se cerraban escapando de aquel enjambre comenzando a irse

-¿todos están bien?- pregunto Nod-Tennessee

-seguimos con vida- dijo Gilda recobrando el aliento como los demás, en eso las puertas se abren llevándolos a otro piso donde había seis guardias imperiales queriendo abordar el ascensor así que rápidamente Gilda y Dawn los matan dejándolos en el piso mientras las compuertas se cerraban

-encontremos a esos prisioneros y salgamos de aquí- dijo Holy Blade de pronto

-whooooooooooo-

\- ¿qué mierdas es eso? - pregunto Dawn mientras escuchaba ese ruido aterrador

-¿es lo que creo que es?- pregunto Nod-Tennessee llegando a otro piso donde llegaron a un estación con alguna maquinaria pesada por todo el lugar, donde se encontraba aquel tren infernal detenido

-ese es el tren más horrible que he visto- dijo Dawn, en eso un autómata apareció el cual cargaba un enorme regalo con un moño rojo

-lleven este regalo a mi tren- decía una figura que bajaba de aquel tren infernal, era una especie de lobo cuadrúpedo mecánico color blanco con negro vestido como maquinista con sombrero metálico, en la cabeza llevaba una pañoleta y abrigo negro rasgado, el cual el autómata obedeció poniéndolo cerca del tren donde uno de los vagones se abre saliendo de ahí ocho guardias

-¿que esa cosa?- pregunto Xion

-parece un lobo- dijo Dawn observando

\- ¿porque llevan ese regalo? - pregunto Holy Blade

\- ¿quieres saber?, ve y pregúntales y luego nos dices- dijo Gilda viendo como los guardias abordaban el tren con aquel regalo mientras aquel lobo sacaba un reloj de bolsillo de sus pertenencias revisando la hora, en eso llegaron unos ponys con uniformes y equipo de mecánicos

-denle mantenimiento a mi tren... que no hayas fallas, tienen una hora... no pierdan el regalo que me dio emperador... y asegúrense que no escape, como le paso a la última cuando estuvo de visita… en su castillo, o lo pagaran con sus vidas- ordeno el lobo mientras los ponys obedecían comenzando a darle mantenimiento mirando en aquella dirección donde vio a los rebeldes que lo observaban -intrusos... aauuuuuu- el lobo aulló alertando a los guardias y al autómata

-mierda- dijo -Nod-Cooper- así que presiono un botón cerrando el ascensor mientras los guardias intentaban entrar, parecían que estaban a salvo los rebeldes, pero de pronto el piso del ascensor comienza a abrirse asustando a los ponys

-eliminar a los rebeldes- dijo el autómata atacando con sus cuchillas, así que Holy abre la compuerta de arriba el cual todos suben mientras el robot intentaba entrar

-sujétense de los cables- dijo el vaquero haciendo que obedecieran, mientras corta la polea que sostenía el elevador cayéndose con todo y autómata Gilda y Holy que podían volar abrían la compuerta que estaba ahí donde los rebeldes se meten mientras una columna de fuego aparecía ya que era la explosión de aquel robot

\- ¿dónde estamos ahora? - pregunto Xion viendo un lugar donde había jaulas colgando con ponys adentro

-son los prisioneros!- grito Dawn de emoción

\- ¿qué pasa aquí… por que tanto...?, ohh mierda- decía un guardia terrenal viendo a la resistencia enfrente de él, así que Gilda uso su disco lanzándolo a él cortándole la cabeza produciéndose un charco de sangre en el piso

-marica…- dijo Gilda mientras Maud tomaba las llaves comenzando a abrir las celdas sacando a todos los ponys

-libres!-

-por fin!-

-estamos a salvo!-

-todo gracias a la resistencia- decía Moondancer saliendo de una caja –esperaba ese momento en que nos rescatarían-

-no hay de que compañera- dijo Nod-Tennessee sonriéndole a la unicornio

-oye… ¿Qué no habías muerto?- observo Moondancer al vaquero

-larga historia compañera- dijo Tennessee

-bueno ya tenemos a los prisioneros... ¿cómo saldremos de aquí? - pregunto Holy Blade, en eso un mensaje le llega a Dawn

-miren esto… un mensaje de nuestro anónimo- dijo Dawn comenzando a leerlo -"encontraron a los prisioneros usen este mapa y salgan de aquí"-

-pero y ¿Pinkie?- pregunto Nod-Tennessee

\- ¿cuál mapa? - pregunto Gilda

-será este que me llego en mi Tablet- decía Xion mostrándole una ruta para salir de la prisión –enviare un mensaje a los guardias y les daré un resumen breve- decía comenzando a escribir

-encontré a Pinkie- aviso Maud haciendo que los rebeldes avanzaran hasta donde estaba Maud viendo a la pony rosa encerrada en un cristal rosado que estaba colgado con unas cadenas en medio del vacío y atrás estaba un portón cristalino enorme -Pinkieeee... Pinkieeeee... Pinkieeee!- gritaba su hermana

\- ¿estará dormida? - pregunto Nod-Tennessee, Holy se acercaba a la jaula examinando a la pony rosa

-Pinkie soy yo Xion... Pinkie!- gritaba el alicornio golpeando el cristal –debe de estar en un estado de internación… no responde- de pronto el lugar donde estaban comenzó a temblar emergiendo del vacío el enjambre de murciélagos robóticos el cual comenzaron a rodear la jaula apartándose el alicornio rápidamente mientras Holy lo atrapaba, sin dejar de observar como aquellos murciélagos se llevaban el cristal con la pony rumbo aquel portón abriéndose de golpe cerrándose luego

-demonios se la llevaron!- grito Gilda, en eso Maud comenzó a irse

-Maud ¿a dónde vas? - pregunto Holy

-algo no me está gustando... así que voy buscar a mi hermana- dijo la pony retirándose

-pero a tu hermana esta...-

-es una trampa- dijo Maud adelantándose a lo que iba a decir Nod-Tennessee yéndose

-Maud espera- decía Xion, pero Holy la detiene mientras Nod-Tennessee transformaba una cuchilla en látigo de energía arrojándolo conectando al otro extremo de lugar haciendo un camino de cuerda

-mientras que yo voy por Pinkie saquen y lleven a los prisioneros a un lugar seguro- dijo Tennessee avanzando por la cuerda

-¿vas a ir solo?... estás loco- dijo Holy

-no ira solo… yo iré con el- dijo Dawn, en eso Holy se acerca a Dawn entregándole su lanza granadas –toma lo necesitaras-

-gracias- dijo la vaquera

-más les vale no morir- dijo la grifo

-llévalos a la libertad Gilda- dijo Dawn poniendo aquella arma en su espalda

-tengan cuidado- dijo Xion

-andando compañera- dijo Tennessee avanzando por la soga junto con la vaquera llegando al otro extremo

-vamos por los prisioneros y larguémonos de aquí Xion- decía Gilda - ¿dónde está la salida? -

-es por aquí… me llego un mensaje… nuestros soldados nos esperan en tal lado… por aquí- dijo la gatielaga guiándolos retirándose dejando solos a los vaqueros mientras aquel portón se abría

-¿lista?- pregunto Nod-Tennessee

-hagámoslo- dijo Dawn adentrándose con el vaquero a lo desconocido mientras el portón se cerraba

En la base de la resistencia afuera del lugar se encontraba una pegaso amarilla pensativa mientras miraba el cielo, cuando alguien llega junto a ella

-hola Fluttershy…-

-hola… Ven…- decía con algo de pena

-me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo, y me alegra eso porque creo que me debes una explicación- decía Ventus sentándose al lado de la pegaso amarilla

-así es...-

-bueno… pues te escucho-

-Ventus… lo que escuchaste es cierto… ellos dos son tus hijos… son Aqua Fast y Terra Fast, te digo eso para que no te quede ninguna duda-

-entiendo… ellos son mis hijos, no te diré que no me sorprende escuchar eso… me impacto la noticia, en fin… que más paso… cuéntame-

-está bien, cuando moriste… cuando te perdí, pensé que ya no tenia deseos de vivir… pero recordé que cuando tuve a Terra y a Aqua fueron los momentos más felices de mi vida- dijo Fluttershy mientras le mostraba al pegaso una foto de ella con dos bebes en sus brazos recostada en su cama -cambié de parecer... alguien tenía que protegerlos y debía ser yo-

-entiendo eso… encontraste tu razón para seguir viviendo- dijo Ventus sentado en las rocas con ella muy serio escuchando su relato –continua…-

-así es… Aqua siempre fue una chica dulce y tierna, tenía algo parecido en ti… siempre quería hacer cosas nuevas terminando metida en problemas- dijo la pegaso amarilla

\- ¿y cómo era Terra? - pregunto Ventus

-era todo lo contrario de Aqua, él pensaba las cosas antes de actuar… es dulce, siempre defendía a los suyos… a los sus seres queridos, siempre sacaba a su hermana de sus problemas protegiéndola

-debieron haber sido un gran dolor de cabeza- dijo Ventus haciéndola reír un poco

En la sala de reuniones de la base rebelde Twilight estaba con Starlight, Ignos y Rockaid contándoles sobre Terra

-Aqua y Terra eran muy unidos… eran más que hermanos como si fueran los mejores amigos- dijo Twilight sentada en una silla como los demás -Terra tenia siempre la costumbre de molestar a Trevor... diciéndole que era un tonto y fracasado-

-igual que su padre- comento Rockaid, mientras Ignos le golpeaba la cabeza haciéndole señas de que se callara

-su relación en si era como rival, siempre competían, pero se respetaban mutuamente- dijo Twilight recordando esos días -Aqua siempre los separaba a la hora de que estos tuvieran riña... les gritaba y Dawn los golpeaba la cabeza para que se calmaran mientras le rezongaba a Aqua, en si Dawn los ponía en orden… era el casco de hierro-

\- ¿a quién te recuerda ese par Ignos? - pregunto Rockaid sonriéndole

-cállate!- dijo Ignos callándolo con un sope, en eso Starlight les muestra varias fotos de ellos de potrillos junto con Dawn y Trevor jugando, divirtiéndose, celebrando un cumpleaños con Pinkie, en otra Aqua que ayudaba a Rarity en sus vestuarios, Starlight enseñaba hechizos a Trevor, Terra volaba con Rainbow, Dawn ayudaba a Fluttershy con los animales y Applejack era ayudada por Aqua en la recolecta de manzanas mientras volaba ella

-los años pasaron y cuando crecieron yo los entrene en persona… Dawn, Terra, Aqua y Trevor a corta edad formaron parte de la resistencia- decía Twilight mientras Starlight le mostraba una última foto de los cuatro con la princesa -yo les decía Las Semillas del Futuro... porque ellos serían el futuro de Equestria para un nuevo mañana-

Afuera

-pero algo sucedió con Terra... ¿O me equivoco?- pregunto Ventus mirando una foto donde se veía aquel pony café con su hermana Aqua muy alegre

-así es- dijo Fluttershy -Terra supo la verdad sobre ti... sobre Red Demon-

-me estás diciendo… ¿que nunca se lo dijiste? - decía el pegaso rojo asombrado

-tu y yo habíamos hecho una promesa de que nunca supieran la verdad sobre ti... sobre tu pasado, tenías miedo de que te odiaran y que te tuvieran miedo- dijo la pegaso

\- ¿en que estaba pensando mi yo futuro? - pregunto Ventus maldiciéndose así mismo

-Terra no podía creerlo… desde aquel entonces cambio mucho y se alejó de nosotros, de su hermana, de mí, de sus amigos de todos los que le rodean... si hubiera descubierto que se trataba de eso... tal vez hubiera hecho algo al respecto, pero en aquel entonces no sabía lo que le ocurría-

Dentro de la base

-podía sentir odio e ira en su corazón... Terra sentía que no era parte de la resistencia, tuvo un cambio repentino- dijo Twilight con tristeza

-y adivino quien fue el responsable de ese cambio- decía Ignos cruzado de brazos -El Emperador-

-le lavo el cerebro... le dijo que su verdadero padre es Red Demon, que su destino era seguir sus pasos como él lo había querido desde el principio- decía Starlight

-entonces Terra...- decía Rockaid sin poder creerlo

-así es enano… nos traiciono a todos, envió al enemigo hacia nuestra base rebelde… perdimos a muchos de nuestros amigos- dijo la alicornio muy triste

-en especial a mi amigo Sunburts- dijo Glimmer saliéndole unas lágrimas al recordarlo

Afuera

-¿y eso incluye a los Wonderbolts?- pregunto Ventus mientras a la pegaso le salía una lagrima de su ojo

-los mato a todos ellos- dijo la pegaso amarilla tristemente

-ahora entiendo el odio que le tenía Spitfire a ese chico- dijo Ventus comprendiendo todo finalmente

-el Emperador nos atacó de sorpresa, fue un duro golpe para nosotros al ver como mi hijo se fue con ese sujeto- dijo Fluttershy

-quizás no conozca a ese Emperador pero ya estoy comenzando a odiarlo- dijo Ventus enojándose -ahora entiendo porque le llaman traidor-

-todos lo quieren ver muerto Ven… en especial mis amigas- dijo Fluttershy recargándose en el hombro del pegaso quien este la envuelve con su ala

Adentro

-entonces… no hay esperanza de salvar a Terra… que regrese al camino de la luz- pregunto Ignos

-es imposible Nigth... el ya dejo de ser el pegaso que conocimos a quien vimos crecer- dijo Starlight -lo único que veo yo es un monstro cruel y despiadado igual que su padre-

-ya veo no hay salvación para el chico- dijo Rockaid triste

-di la orden de que, si lo llegaran a ver, deben matarlo- dijo Twilight –es una amenaza para nosotros ahora-

-no debiste haber hecho eso-

-Ignos el ya no es Terra… es Red Demon, un enemigo nuestro que sirve al Emperador- dijo Twilight seriamente mirando aquella foto de sus cuatro semillas del futuro juntas

Afuera

-y así termina esta trágica historia mía- dijo Fluttershy en ese momento el pegaso rojo se levantó comenzando a caminar - ¿Ven? - preguntaba ella preocupada por lo que le iba a decir

-gracias por contármelo todo Fluttershy- dijo Ventus volteándolo a ver agradecido -si me disculpas… quisiera estar solo- dijo caminando de regreso adentro de la base dejando con dudas a la pegaso amarilla

En la sala de reunión

-una pregunta Twilight... ¿por qué Dawn está en estas fotos?, ¿cómo la conociste? - pregunto Rockaid, en eso Twilight comenzó a sonreír

\- ¿aún no se dan cuenta? - dijo la alicornio riéndose un poco enseñándoles otra foto -vean esta foto y entenderán quien es Dawn en realidad- los dos caballeros la examinaron sorprendiéndose por lo que había quedándose con la boca abierta mientras la maestra y la alumna sonreían entre si dando a entender que ya se dieron cuenta de quien se trataba

Regresando a la prisión

\- ¿por qué siempre los lugares son oscuros?... que no pueden haber un camino que sea luminoso- dijo Nod-Cooper enojado mientras Dawn revisaba su pulsera viendo que otro mensaje había llegado

-tenemos un nuevo mensaje de nuestro anónimo- dijo la vaquera enseñándoselo el cual decía "no entren a la cámara de ejecución… una trampa les espera"

\- ¿y donde esta supuestamente esa cámara de ejecución? - preguntaba el vaquero llegando a un lugar abierto con estalagmitas de cristal en la parte de arriba y el suelo estaba brilloso el cual se mostraba sus reflejos al caminar

-creo que llegamos a la cámara de ejecución- decía Dawn enseñándole otro mensaje misterioso al vaquero que decía "les dije que no entraran… ahora el ejecutador los va a matar y perderán a su amiga para siempre" -¿Qué es ejecutador?- preguntaba la vaquera

-creo que ya se a quien se refiere…- dijo Tennessee preparando sus cuchillas viendo aun ojo demoniaco con alas gigante aparece frente a un cristal rosado donde estaba la pony -Pinkieee... maldito no te le acerques!- en eso aquellos ojos los observa mirándolos con odio comenzando a liberar unas ondas, el cual se produjo un sonido en toda la sala, acto seguido el enjambre de murciélagos robóticos comenzaron a aparecer sorprendiendo a los ponys viendo como todos comenzaron a juntarse con aquel ojo demoniaco fusionándose con el

-grooooaaaarrr- un enorme Ciber murciélago aparece frente a ellos de color azul con líneas plateadas con alas nocturnas el cual se mostraban estrellas en ella como si fuera de noche, su cráneo era dorado con dos cuernos encorvados rugiendo frente a los ponys

-mierda… es enorme- dijo Nod- Tennessee, acto seguido el Ciber murciélago comenzó a emitir un chirrido de su hocico el cual aturdió a los ponys

-se escucha como si fueran huesos frotándose entre si- dijo Nod-Tennessee tapándose lo oídos el cual comenzaron a sangrarle mientras Dawn veía una estalagmita arriba de el murciélago el cual disparo con su pistola rompiéndola cayéndole en la cabeza logrando así que dejara de gritar comenzando a volar el Ciber murciélago el cual la bestia aleteo lanzando murciélagos robóticos hacia nuestros ponys pero rápidamente Dawn dispara velozmente matándolos a todos, mientras que el vaquero uso sus látigos de energía lanzándolos a la bestia atándola en uno de sus cuernos de la cabeza haciendo tres cortes en la cabeza con sus cuchillas haciendo enojar al ejecutador el cual le dio un aletazo que lo mando al suelo

-no me dolió- dijo Nod-Tennessee en el suelo mientras la bestia descendía para comérselo, así que Dawn corre para ayudarlo golpeándolo en el lomo mandándolo al suelo salvándole la vida -gracias compañera-

-agradécemelo cuando matemos a esta cosa- dijo Dawn disparando pero el Ciber murciélago tomo vuelo esquivando las balas mientras lanzaba ondas mágicas a los ponys golpeándolos varias veces cayendo al suelo, en eso Nod-Tennessee toma el lanza granadas de Dawn de la espalda para dispararle, pero el animal vuela velozmente tirando el arma al suelo -Cooper!- grito la vaquera preocupada corriendo para ayudarlo pero el animal aparece de repente dándole unos zarpazos con sus garras metálicas dejándole unas heridas en sus costillas -carajo- decía enojada disparándole con su pistola al ejecutador

-no le hacemos ni cosquillas, ni te molestes en dispararle- dijo Nod-Tennessee mientras el ejecutador le arrojaba más murciélagos así que el vaquero ataca con sus cuchillas electrocutando al enjambre matándolos, pero tenía unas heridas ya que esas bestias lo mordieron así que Dawn volvió a disparar su magnum a la bestia -te dije que no le dispararas-

-tengo una idea... vamos perra... te apuesto que no puedes comerte a una campirana como yo!- dijo Dawn desafiándola haciendo enojar al murciélago

-grooooaaar- el murciélago giraba preparándose para embestirla, así que Dawn rápidamente se coloca en el suelo pasando dejando pasar al Ciber murciélago, acto seguido, con el lanza granadas que se le había caído al vaquero que ella recogió mientras pasaba -hora de hacer boom- dijo Dawn presionando el gatillo disparándole en el pecho así que el murciélago quedo aturdido lastimándolo gravemente

-yehhaaa!... bien jugado compañera- dijo Nod-Tennessee, de pronto aquel murciélago comenzó a desmoronarse mostrando aquel ojo demoniaco que estaba siendo protegido por las bestias horrendas intentando huir -oh no amiguito… tú no te iras a ninguna parte- decía el vaquero transformando una de sus cuchillas en látigo de energía atrapando aquel ojo atrayéndolo hacia el cual comenzó a golpearlo unas cinco veces con la otra cuchilla lastimándolo

-creo que encontraste su debilidad- dijo Dawn mientras el ojo tomaba vuelo volviendo a juntarse con sus criaturas aladas transformándose en el Ciber murciélago

-groooaaarr- aquel ejecutador aleteo con fuerza formando unos remolinos que terminaron lanzando a los ponys por los aires mientras la bestia los envestía una y otra vez cayendo al suelo

-esa cosa no juega limpio!- grito Dawn enojada

-todos los monstros son así… ¿qué esperabas? - dijo Nod-Tennessee levantándose viendo como el Ciber murciélago aleteaba de nuevo lanzándoles remolinos el cual volvió a atrapar a los ponys dando vueltas y vueltas así que Nod-Tennessee la tomaba del casco

-voy… a… vomitar…- decía Dawn mareándose en el aire mientras el ejecutador se lanzaba para golpearla, así que el vaquero aprovecho el momento esquivo la envestida clavando una de sus armas en el pecho enfureciendo a la bestia quien se movía bruscamente tratando de escapar

-ahora Dawn dispárale!- la vaquera obedeció, se balanceo del brazo de Cooper saltando y poniéndose en el lomo disparándole en el lomo al Ciber murciélago volviendo a desmoronarse exponiendo su verdadera forma, acto seguido Nod-Tennessee mientras descendían los dos ponys con su látigo lo atrapa atrayéndolo llegando al suelo golpeándolo seis veces con su cuchilla lastimando gravemente aquel ojo el cual se liberó volando hacia el enjambre de murciélagos volviendo a unirse con ellos formando al Ciber murciélago

-grooooaaaarrr- la bestia volvía a chillar aturdiendo a los ponys mientras las estalagmitas comenzaban a caerles encima

-esquiva pequeña como nunca antes lo había hecho en tu vida!- decía Nod-Cooper esquivando las estalagmitas

-eso estoy haciendo- decía Dawn esquivando ya sea con salto rodando o barriéndose, al ver eso el ejecutador volvió a rugir con fuerza liberando su poderoso chirrido provocando que más estalagmitas cayeran haciendo que los ponys volvieran a esquivar pero de pronto -oh no- sin querer la vaquera se le cayó el lanzagranadas al momento de esquivar -Cooper… no encuentro el lanza granadas- en eso el vaquero lo encuentra viendo que le estaba por caer una estalagmita así que corre velozmente y lo toma barriéndose justo a tiempo ya que dicho bloque cayó encima en donde estaba el arma

-grooaaaarrrr- más estalagmitas empezaron a caer encima de ellos

-ya me tienes hasta aquí- dijo la vaquera enojándose subiendo a una estalagmita brincando de una roca a otra en el aire, al ver eso Cooper queda impresionado al ver como esa chica se movía por el aire

-Dawn atrápalo! - Nod-Tennessee le lanza el arma el cual la vaquera lo atrapa en el aire llegando hasta el Ciber murciélago el cual le disparó dos veces en la cabeza dañando al monstro mecánico desmoronándose una vez más exponiendo su punto débil

-ya te vi pequeñín, no le huyas a tu tío Tennessee- decía atrapándolo mientras lo atraía hacia el haciéndole tajos letales a la criatura logrando enojarse finalmente mientras expulsaba energía oscura - ¿qué pasa amiguito ya te enojaste? - decía en un tono burlón mientras sus mascotas se volvían a juntar formando a la bestia alada el cual voló hasta arriba perdiéndose en la oscuridad

\- ¿lo ves? - pregunto Dawn buscándolo

-no lo veo- decía el vaquero en eso Cooper se fija en el suelo

-Dawn quítate de ahí ahora!- gritaba el, en eso la vaquera se quita a duras penas ya que el murciélago cayo con sus alas envueltas formando un poderoso taladro que giraba bruscamente agrietando el piso mientras volaba de nuevo perdiéndose en lo oscuro –fíjate en tu reflejo… solo así podrá encontrarlo-

-de acuerdo- la vaquera reviso en el piso encontrando al robot -Cooper salta!- el vaquero obedeció quitándose del murciélago que cayó encima, así que Dawn aprovecho el momento y disparo de su lanzagranadas comenzando a lastimarlo, pero la bestia voló arriba perdiéndose otra vez - ¿lo ves? -

-todavía... mierda- Nod-Tennessee vio cinco reflejos del Ciber murciélago sin saber cuál es el verdadero, de pronto los reflejos comenzaron a caer así que rápidamente los vaqueros lo esquivan, pero no pasó nada -una ilusión…-

-pero donde...- Dawn no termino lo que iba a decir ya que Cooper la quita de ahí cayéndole encima el Ciber murciélago lastimándolo gravemente gritando de dolor -maldita!- grito Dawn disparándole varias veces lastimando al ejecutador hasta aturdirla logrando separarse el ojo del enjambre

-ahora si maldito… esto te dolerá más a mí que a ti- Nod-Tennessee atrapa el ojo con su látigo atrayéndolo a él dándole tres tajos letales con su cuchilla, acto seguido aquel ojo volvió a enojarse fusionándose con los murciélagos formando el Ciber murciélago

-grooaaaaarrr- la bestia gritaba de rabia aturdiendo a los ponys mientras extendía sus alas liberando esferas de energía de color amarillas a ellos, causando múltiples explosiones donde estaban

-demonios… esa cosa es más terca que mi madre- dijo Tennessee

-te tengo en la mira- dijo Dawn apuntándolo, pero una esfera le cayó encima lastimándola destruyéndole el lanzagranadas mientras caía el suelo -nooo... mi arma-

-no te apures huequilla, que aún tengo la mía- dijo Tennessee invocando su bastón revolver apuntando al robot el cual aleteo lanzándole más esferas amarillas así que Nod-Cooper concentro su poder en su arma legendaria -Disparador experto… has lo tuyo- decía disparando varios proyectiles el cual golpea a cada esfera explotándole cerca de la Ciber bestia el cual termino por aturdirse

-groooaaaaaaar- el Ciber murciélago no pudo aguantar más desmoronándose mostrando el ojo demoniaco que volaba alrededor de los murciélagos el cual los utilizaban como barrera

-hasta aquí llegaste- Nod-Tennessee concentro una esfera anaranjada en su arma lanzándosela al ojo el cual termino matando a varios murciélagos dando un golpe directo el cual aquel ojo comenzó a agrietarse explotando junto con los demás murciélagos que se hicieron añicos -nunca debiste haber desafiado a un Cooper-

-eso fue increíble señor, no cabe duda que usted es un maravilloso Cooper- dijo Dawn levantándose mientras le sonreía

-aun te falta mucho por aprender Dawn- dijo Nod-Tennessee guardando su arma legendaria -se algún día llegaras a ser una gran Cooper… como tu padre- decía sonriéndole

-eso espero… un momento- decía Dawn sorprendida por lo que decía - ¿tú ya lo sabias?... ¿pero cómo si...? -

-hija por favor, lo supe desde el momento que te observe luchando, nunca había visto a alguien hacer esos movimientos... correr en estalagmitas, pararse en pequeños puntos, esquivar ágilmente y contratacar, solo un Cooper puede llegar hacerlo... además te pareces mucho Applejack cuando te enojas- dijo Nod-Tennessee

-jajaja... eso me dice la princesa a veces- dijo Dawn sonrojándose –perdón por ocultártelo... quería decírtelo al final de toda esta guerra-

-no te apures mi vida, aunque me lo hubieras dicho al final yo me hubiera sorprendido de todos modos- dijo Tennessee mientras la vaquera comenzó a darle un abrazo

-gracias por dejarme conocerte... mama tenía razón eres un gran amigo...te amo papa- dijo Dawn sin romper el abrazo

-vas a hacer que me apene mija... pero también me dio gusto conocerte- dijo el vaquero plantándole un beso en la frente - ¿ahora que te parece si liberamos a Pie y nos largamos de aquí? -

-me parece bien, ansió volver a casa con mama y tal vez comer juntos- dijo la yegua rompiendo el abrazo mientras iban al cristal donde estaba presa la yegua -ya sabes como una familia-

-se oye bien- Nod-Tennessee lo golpea el cristal con todas sus fuerzas rompiéndolo llevándose una gran sorpresa

-por Celestia- decían padre e hija al unísono

En una parte desértica

-que hermoso es volver a salir, oscuridad total como te extrañe- dijo Xion saliendo en una compuerta junto con todos los demás rebeldes y presos mientras los soldados de la resistencia estaban ahí esperándolos comenzando a atender a los heridos

-por favor, está peor afuera que adentro- dijo Holy -ohh espera… ¿estabas siendo sarcástica? -

-idiota- dijo Xion enojándose con el

-quédense aquí ahorita regreso- dijo Gilda volviendo a entrar

\- ¿oye a dónde vas? - preguntaba Holy, pero la grifo no dijo nada y se fue

Regresando con los vaqueritos queridos y adorados

-toda esta maldita lucha para nada, por la memoria de mis ancestros… ¿qué significa esto? - gritaba Dawn viendo un maniquí falso de Pinkie Pie -ojalá se mueran todos los del imperio y se pudran en el infierno- decía con rabia

-SIP... eres igualita a tu madre- dijo Nod-Tennessee examinando el maniquí -si Pinkie Pie no está aquí entonces… ¿dónde está ella? - entonces el vaquero comenzó a recordar algo

-"llévenlo al tren... no pierdan mi regalo que me dio el Emperador... y asegúrense que no escape como le paso a la última cuando estuvo de visita en su castillo"-

-por Celestia… ya se dónde está Pinkie Pie!- decía Tennessee aterrado, en eso Dawn recibe un mensaje del anónimo el cual decía "aún tiene oportunidad de encontrar a Pinkie... aborden ese tren ahora... si no lo hacen adiós a su amiga"

-vamos vaquero tenemos un tren que alcanzar- Dawn corrió de nuevo hacia la entrada regresando junto con Cooper a los calabozos, de ahí fueron al ascensor y descendieron por los cables cuando de pronto

-whooooooooooo-

-maldición… está a punto de irse- dijo Nod-Tennessee llegando al piso correcto abriendo la compuerta, en eso vieron aquel tren infernal comenzando a avanzar –rápido Dawn!-

-no lo lograremos- dijo la vaquera viendo que salía de la estación -hijo de yegua se fue- en eso un carrito aparece frente a los vaqueros

-suban- dijo Maud -tenemos un tren que alcanzar-

-Maud eres mi pony favorita no lo olvides- dijo Tennessee subiendo junto con Dawn mientras Maud comenzaba a mover la palanca avanzando

-todo fue una farsa… la Pinkie que vimos era falsa, la verdadera está en ese tren- dijo Dawn

-lo se… ningún hechizo es capaz de callar a mi hermana, ella siempre habla y habla incluso cuando está dormida… fue ahí cuando comencé a sospechar que no era ella- dijo Maud

-oigan ¿a donde van?- decía Gilda llegando en el aire

-Pinkie está en ese tren vamos a alcanzarlo!- grito Dawn, en eso la grifo le arroja su disco a la vaquera el cual lo atrapo

-algo me dice que lo necesitaras... persigan ese tren y rescaten a esa pony- decía la grifo despidiéndose

-lo haremos!- gritaron padre e hija al unísono saliendo de la estación comenzando a perseguir ese tren

-muévete Maud a toda marcha!- dijo Nod-Tennessee

-sujétese- decía la pony gris moviéndose más rápido

-parece que la cena familiar tendrá que esperar- dijo Nod-Tennessee

-lo entiendo...lo importante ahora es rescatar a Pinkie- dijo la vaquera preparando sus municiones y revisando su armamento

-no quiero ni imaginarme lo que ese maquinista le está haciendo- decía Nod-Tennessee preocupado

Regresando a la superficie, un jet negro se acercaba a donde estaban los rebeldes, de aquella nave aterrizo cerca de ellos abriéndose las compuertas saliendo de ahí Applejack y Rarity

-llegaron- dijo Holy feliz al verla

-a nosotros también nos da gusto que estén bien terroncito- dijo Applejack - ¿dónde están los demás? -

-Gilda fue a buscarlos no deben tardar- dijo Xion acercándoseles en eso la grifo llega apurada

-qué bueno que llegaron- decía Gilda ajetreada

-cariño ¿qué te sucede?, te ves alterada- decía Rarity

\- ¿dónde están Cooper, Dawn y Maud? - pregunto Applejack preocupada por ellos

-fueron por Pinkie- dijo Gilda

-¿Cómo?, ¿no estaba ahí?- pregunto Xion

-no estoy al tanto pero los ponys me dijeron que ese tren llevaba Pinkie Pie y los tres fueron a alcanzarlo- dijo Gilda

\- ¿qué clase de tren exactamente? - pregunto Applejack a la grifo

-uno muy grande metálico sombrío y perturbador- decía Xion

-y no te olvides del maquinista... era como un...-

-lobo metálico vestido de maquinista- decía Applejack

-así es- dijo Holy comenzando a preocupar a Applejack

-rápido todos suban, tenemos que volver a la base, muévanse ponys!- gritaba Applejack despavorida subiendo a todos los prisioneros

\- ¿cariño que sucede?, ¿por qué te ves alterada? -

-Rarity tenemos que volver a la base rápido, Cooper y los demás corren peligro- dijo Applejack

\- ¿pero de que hablas?, es solo un tren… no hay de qué preocuparse- dijo Holy

-no es un tren cualquiera... es una prisión... es la prisión donde estuve- dijo Applejack sorprendiendo a la gatielaga y alicornio

En aquel tren con expreso a quien sabe donde

\- ¿qué piensas hacerme? - preguntaba Pinkie encadenada en uno de los vagones que aquel maquinista lobo robótico revisando su reloj de bolsillo

-un adorno... para mi tren...serás... siéntete como en tu casa... nunca saldrás de aquí- dijo el lobo mirándola mientras sus ojos brillaban -bienvenida a la Prisión del Eterno Dolor- decía aullándole mientras Pinkie comenzaba a preocuparse por lo que iba a pasarle ahora


	34. Atrapada sin salida

**_*Capitulo 34: Atrapada sin salida_**

A la mañana siguiente en la casa de aquel imbécil... es decir príncipe

-buen día señor- dijo Bony en la cocina -le estoy haciendo el desayuno-

-no debiste haberte molestado… en serio- dijo un Blueblood de mala gana bostezando sentándose en la mesa

-anímese… parece como si lo hubieran hecho algo malo- dijo Bony

-estuve hospitalizado gracias a ti- dijo el príncipe recordando -y lo peor de todo es que me hicieron toda clase de estudios… ¿y desde cuando me tienen que hacer una colonoscopia para curar el veneno de un erizo de mar a quien se le ocurrió eso? - gritaba histérico el unicornio mientras Bony apenada le traía el desayuno todo quemado - ¿qué es? - pregunto todo asqueado

-huevos rancheros, cereal y jugo de naranja, pero creo que se me quemaron un poquito los huevos, incluyendo la tortilla y la salsa- decía Bony muy apenada

-hasta el plato…- dijo Blueblood observando -no sabía que el jugo podía quemarse, en especial el cereal... no comeré eso!- en eso fue recibido por una azotada de parte de la unicornio Cloudy Coldbreak -aaaahhhrrggg- el unicornio cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor

\- ¿qué clase de patán eres al rechazar la comida que su propia hija le preparo? - dijo la yegua –siéntate y come-

-pero Cloudy... aaahhhh- Blueblood recibió otro azote lastimándolo quejándose como perrito

-trágatelo- dijo la consejera real con seriedad, en eso el príncipe se sienta tomando un tenedor con su magia agarrando un pedazo de huevo comenzando a llorar y quejarse -traga!- gritaba ella así que el príncipe se lo comió comenzando a sentir asco al comerlo

-¿y bien príncipe?- pregunto Bony alegremente

-sabe… a… carbón…- dijo Blueblood lagrimeando comiendo otro bocado mientras Cloudy lo vigilaba para evitar que no lo escupiera

-¿gusta que le prepare lo mismo miss Cloudy?- pregunto Bony

-gracias encanto, pero tengo alto el colesterol- dijo sonriéndole mientras Blueblood maldecía por dentro, luego de unos minutos de sufrimiento por parte del príncipe

-termine- dijo con la boca negra tosiendo

\- ¿come se dice? - grito Cloudy dándole otro azote

-gracias... por este... delicioso… desayuno- dijo Blueblood todo asqueado

-de nada, que bueno que le gusto, de grande voy a llegar a ser una gran chef- dijo Bony retirándose –con permiso tengo que hacer planes para esta comida de la tarde-

-¿una gran chef?, eso ni te la crees insecto- dijo Blueblood limpiándose la lengua

-arréglate… tenemos trabajo el día de hoy- dijo Cloudy con una agenda de bolsillo levitándola -tiene visitas importantes, además de que tienes que hacer un juicio-

\- ¿juicio de quién?, ¿el de Livingheart? - pregunto Blueblood riéndose, pero la yegua estaba seria - ¿es broma… verdad? - pero la yegua no dijo nada -Cloudy querida perdón que te diga esto, pero... ¿ESTAS LOCA?, ¿ACASO QUIERES QUE ME MATEN?... aahhhh!- gritaba ya que recibió otro azote

-contrólate... esta es tu gran oportunidad... de mostrarle al reino de lo que eres capaz- dijo Cloudy –además ese estúpido de Moonside me rogo que ya le dieras fin a esa mujer-

-pero Cloudy, si hago eso... Lord Draco ira tras mi cabeza- dijo Blueblood asustado

-esa es la idea- dijo Cloudy agarrándole de las mejillas acercándose cara a cara -no lo ves, si condenamos a esa mujer Lord Draco no podrá hacernos daño, porque tenemos a su mujer bajo nuestro poder y nosotros podemos hacer lo que queramos... tanto asi que podríamos chantajearlo para sacarlo del reino a cambio de su mujer... y cuando menos lo espere… pum!, lo atacamos por la espalda y así serás reconocido como el héroe que atrapo a uno de los traficantes más buscados de la historia... la parejita estará junta encerrada por un largo tiempo en la bóveda... y así mataremos a tres pájaros de un tiro, encerraríamos a Galaxy, a su mujer y la Marine estará lejos de nosotros y así tendremos paz y tranquilidad como siempre lo hemos deseado-

-pues… así como lo dices se oye genial- dijo Blueblood sonriendo malvadamente imaginándose su victoria -ya me imagino los periódicos "príncipe atrapa a Lord Draco", "Blueblood el héroe del reino" ... me gusta cómo se oye, todos los ponys alabándome… yay- decía en las nubes, pero la unicornio lo golpea de nuevo regresándolo a la realidad

-deja de soñar como idiota y concéntrate- dijo Cloudy mientras Blueblood se sobaba el cuerno

\- ¿a qué hora es el juicio? -

-doce del día- dijo la unicornio

-perfecto… eso me da tiempo para hacer una visita a Moonside del porque quiere que le de cuello a esa mujer - dijo Blueblood

-me parece bien saber los motivos de los corruptos-

-y de paso veré como va mi proyecto ultra secreto de cambiar a Equestria a un lugar mejor- dijo el unicornio

-veo que sigues con esa ridícula idea- dijo Cloudy cruzada de brazos

-ya veraz Cloudy, estarás impresionada que terminaras orgullosa de mi- dijo Blueblood -pero antes necesito ir al doctor para hacerme un lavado intestinal y comer algo decente... te veré después- dijo retirándose

-no me salgas con otra estupidez príncipe o ya verás- dijo Cloudy muy seria

En el Castillo de la Amistad

-buen día- dijo Spike caminando dormido al comedor donde Twilight, Trevor, Paint y Xion estaban desayunando

-buen día Spike- dijeron los ponys

-hola pequeño dragón- dijo Xion con un vendaje en el estómago desayunando

\- ¿qué haces aquí Xion? - pregunto Spike viendo a la gatielaga mientras bostezaba

-pues estoy aquí desde... ¿cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? -

-no mucho… dos días desde el asalto a la finca cuando mucho- dijo Paint a la gatielaga

-lo siento por no darme cuenta de eso, con todo lo que paso en los juicios de Livingheart no estoy al corriente de todo lo que han hecho- dijo Spike sentándose en la mesa

-de lo que te perdiste- dijo Trevor ya sin su disfraz -dime una cosa… ¿no notas algo diferente en mí? -

-aparte de lo raro que eres… no- dijo Spike haciéndolo enojar

-velo bien Spike, ¿no notas algo diferente en el viajero? - dijo Twilight poniéndose cerca de su hijo viendo el parecido comenzando a notar algo él bebe dragón

-no puede ser... por Celestia- dijo Spike sorprendiéndose viendo aquellos ojos que tenía el alicornio –sus ojos-

-así es Spike él es...- dijo Twilight sorprendiendo al bebe dragón

-... eres el hijo bastardo de Ember en el futuro!- grito Spike sacando de onda a la unicornio plateada junto con los demás cayéndose al suelo estilo anime

-por supuesto que no!- grito Ember lanzándole una taza a la cabeza del bebe dragón doliéndole - ¿qué te hace pensar que es mío? -

-por los ojos… la crin… su forma rarita de ser- dijo Spike adolorido

-hay por favor, esta cosa con alas y cuerno no es mío- dijo la capitana apuntando al alicornio -solo porque tiene ojos rubí no te hace decir que es mío!- gritaba ella al dragón asustándose

-velo bien Spike, tiene un parecido con la princesa- dijo Xion en eso él bebe dragón comenzó a fijarse bien

-es verdad!- dijo Spike mirando bien a su amiga -ahora todo tiene sentido-

-por fin- dijo Twilight

-que cochinas tú y Ember, tuvieron un hijo en el futuro- dijo Spike haciendo que se cayeran las ponys al suelo estilo anime

-esa es la respuesta más estúpida de la historia de la raza equina!, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando al decir esa estupidez? - gritaba Paint estrangulando al dragón

-lo siento… es que estoy sacado… de onda- dijo Spike siendo sacudido mientras la capitana lo lanzaba al suelo

-al ver todo esto yo me pregunto… ¿cómo habrá reaccionado mi papa al enterarse de mi existencia? - pregunto Trevor

-te aseguro que lo tomo bien y apuesto que ha de estar feliz por eso- dijo Twilight tranquilamente

-para un pony normal tomaría bien esta noticia... pero estamos hablando de mi hermano Twilight- dijo Ember -tanto este dragón como mi hermano son unos estúpidos- decía levantando con su magia al dragón sacudiéndolo otra vez

\- ¿por qué me tratas así? - pregunto él bebe dragón siendo sacudido -tu y yo éramos súper mejores amigos especiales-

-y lo somos… pero aún sigo molesta por lo que hiciste en el pasado- dijo Ember dejándolo de sacudir poniendo ahora sus pesuñas contra sus mejillas

-hola, hola… miren quien vino de visita- dijo un mitad demonio llegando al comedor

-genial… y para empeorar las cosas- dijo Ember presionando con fuerza las mejillas del dragón

-me duele- dijo Spike

-así es como yo me sentí cuando tu dijiste que era tu esposa- dijo Ember –solo porque te dio pena escoger a Rarity y a mí me tomaste como plato de segunda- decía ella sin dejar de lastimarlo

-buenos días Alex- dijo Twilight saludándolo

-princesa, capitana, Spike, Xion y maricornio…-

-que no soy un maldito maricornio!- grito Trevor enojándose

\- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí Alexander? -

-ya le he dicho mil veces que mi nombre es Alex, apréndetelo maldita loca!- grito el mitad demonio -vine a ver Xion-

-¿viniste a verme Windfield?- dijo Xion sorprendida mientras el pony rojo se acercaba

-veo que ya estas mejor- dijo Alex sonriéndole

-Windfield me imagino que eres igual a tu madre- dijo Xion tocándole las mejillas con sus patitas -porque dudo que esos sentimientos los hayas heredado de una gran pervertido como lo es tu padre- decía con melancolía

-ni me lo recuerdes- dijo Alex también lamentándose

-¿y Rainbow?- pregunto Twilight

-sigue dormida- dijo Alex

-¿Qué acaso anoche no la dejaste dormir?- dijo Trevor riendo pícaramente

-más bien… fue ella la que no me dejo dormir, así que le di con mi garrote para que se estuviera quieta- dijo Alex pícaramente

-¿la dejaste noqueada?- dijo Trevor

-para que veas- dijo Alex

-ustedes los hombres y sus chistes sexistas- dijo Twilight sonrojada por lo que decían

-buenos días a todos queridos ponys- dijo un alicornio blanco llegando de sorpresa

-genial… adiós a la tranquilidad- dijo Alex

-Holy!- dijo Xion feliz de verlo volando hacia el mientras Holy corría hacia ella así que extendió sus patas para recibir su abrazo, pero el alicornio paso a Xion ignorándola por completo reuniéndose con alguien mas

-hola mi hermoso ángel plateado- dijo Holy Blade saludando a Ember mientras la gatielaga quedo estupefacta

-¿es en serio?…. ¿le prestas más atención a ella que a mí? - grito Xion enojándose

\- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí pervertido? - pregunto Ember presionando con fuerza las mejillas del dragón

-basta... detente…- dijo Spike adolorido

-¿tu criada no quiso acostarse contigo?- dijo Xion de mala gana

-no sabía que estabas aquí Xion- dijo Holy

-pues estoy de visita, y como puedes estoy divirtiéndome mucho- dijo ella felizmente -¿QUE NO VES LOS VENDAJES EN MI ESTOMAGO?... ME DIERON UN PLOMAZO, ESTOY BIEN CLARO, GRACIAS POR PREGUNTAR… IDIOTA!- grito la gatielaga

-Windfield…- dijo Holy mirando a su hijo ignorándola otra vez a la pobre

-Holy Blade…- dijo Alex como si nada mientras la alicornio observaba

-veo que ustedes dos… aún siguen sin llevarse bien- dijo Twilight

-algo así- dijo Alex - ¿qué haces aquí? -

-vine aquí porque me enteré de algo que me está llamando la atención... y es acerca de este chico- decía el pony apuntando a Trevor

-¿yo?- dijo el alicornio morado oscuro

-quiero que me digas la verdad Ember Paint…- dijo Holy acercándose a la yegua muy serio -¿ese chico es… familiar tuyo?-

-pues si… por así decirlo- dijo Ember soltando al bebe dragón cayendo al suelo, así que Holy observo bien al viajero y noto esos ojos rubí que tenia

-los ojos no mienten… así que mis sospechas son ciertas- dijo Holy Blade

-yo también estoy impresionada, pero es verdad- dijo Twilight mirando su hijo el cual le sonrió mientras el alicornio miro con enojo a Ember

\- ¿por qué no me lo dijiste Ember? -

-no creí que te fuera a interesar- dijo Ember como si nada

-por supuesto que si… tu deberías saber mejor que nadie que tú eres muy importante para mí... eres mi ángel plateado... ¿cómo crees que no me iba a interesar? - dijo Holy Blade comenzando a lagrimear -debiste habérmelo dicho-

-algo me dice que esto no terminara bien- decía Twilight

-oye no seas dramático…- dijo Ember

-yo no soy dramático… que raro se oyó eso… eso no es verdad tus ojos lo dicen... eres una mentirosa- dijo Holy dándole la espalda llorando en silencio –creí que nos teníamos confianza el uno con el otro… como dos almas gemelas-

\- ¿qué mosco te pico ahora Holy Blade- pregunto Alex

-está bien... oye no llores... si te sirve de consuelo te lo pensaba contar tarde o temprano, es que nunca creí que lo fueras a tomar tan en serio el asunto- dijo Ember poniendo su casco en sus hombros -te lo diré... este chico lo tendré dentro de unos años y…-

\- ¿entonces eso quiere decir que…? - dijo Holy sorprendiéndose al ver una vez más al alicornio -EMBER PAINT TE AMO… GRACIAS DARME ESTE HERMOSO HIJO!- dijo el alicornio abrazando a la yegua besándola en los labios

-¿queeeee?- todos los ponys y gatielaga estaban impresionados dejando a la yegua plateada en shock

-hay por favor… ¿tú también? - grito Xion

\- ¿qué estupidez está diciendo ahora? - dijo Alex enojándose por lo que decía

-todo tiene sentido ahora, no lo ves… esta es la prueba- dijo apuntando al alicornio morado oscuro -tu y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos, ahí está la prueba… tu y yo tenemos un hijo-

-...- Ember seguía sin reaccionar como si algo pasaba por su mente mientras que Holy atraía con su magia al alicornio abrazándolo junto con la yegua plateada

-por eso estas aquí realmente… para decirme que yo debo estar con esta mujer para que nazcas y pelees por la resistencia- dijo Holy –y así salvar tu existencia-

-creo que… me voy a enfermar…- dijo Alex tapándose la cara de vergüenza

-también yo…- dijo Twilight con una cara de wtf –(Ember tenía razón, los sementales a veces pueden llegar a ser idiotas)-

-de hecho yo...-

-no se hable más hijo mío- decía Holy emocionado sacando un anillo de bodas de su cazadora arrodillándose frente a la yegua que seguía todavía en shock -Ember Paint yo Holy Blade te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo… me harías el honor de convertirte... en mi esposa- decía el sonriéndole como idiota mientras los demás quedaban impactados por lo que acaba de hacer

-noooooo!- gritaba Spike junto con los demás

\- ¿o por Celestia escuche bien? - dijo el viejo llegando con Rarity y las Cruzzaders con Sweetie Bot

-así es viejo- dijo Trevor

-ya se casó, ya se casó, ya se casó, ya se casó, se casó, se casó!- decían las Cruzzaders al unísono mientras la Bot reproducía música de boda corriendo alrededor de Ember brincando y saltando de alegría cantándoles

-yo nunca he entendido esto... ¿por qué los ponys cuando se casan siempre lloran? - pregunto Sweetie Bot

\- porque se preparan para el horror que viene- dijo Shield llegando más adelante - ¿quién son los desafortunados? -

-Holy le propuso matrimonio a Ember- dijo Spike con una cara de sin poder creerlo

\- ¿y tú por que estas llorando? - pregunto Rarity

-siempre lloro en las bodas- mintió Spike, en eso un grito de mujer se escuchó por todo el castillo

-está bien Twilight… sé que estas emocionada pero no es para tanto- dijo Holy

-yo no grite, fue Shield- dijo Twilight

-imbécil!... ¿te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?- grito Shield

-salve al futuro- dijo Holy Blade -y nuestro hijo seguirá existiendo- mientras Shield hacia la seña de "este imbécil firmo su sentencia de muerte"

-este alicornio es más idiota que de el futuro- dijo Trevor

-oye cariño, si quieres te puedo hacer tu hermoso vestido de boda- dijo Rarity -estoy feliz por ti Ember, los dos son tal para cual… son raros y pervertidos a la vez- decía dándole un abrazo a la yegua que todavía seguía en shock mientras Spike se arrodillaba haciendo señas que decía "¿porque me haces esto Cadence?... primero me quitas a Rarity quien aún no pierdo las esperanzas en recuperarla y ahora me quitas a Ember ¿por queeee?… te maldigo princesa del amor"

-¿hermana podemos ser las damas de honor?- dijo Sweetie Belle

-y Spike podría llevar los anillos-

-a mí no me metas en eso!- grito Spike a Apple Bloom

-bueno entonces Sweetie Bot dará los anillos- dijo Apple Bloom

-pervertido con yegua rara, la combinación perfecta- dijo Scootaloo

-Twilight me gustaría que tú nos casaras si fueras tan amable- dijo Holy Blade

-Holy… perdóname que te diga esto pero… no puedo hacerlo... lo estas entendiendo todo mal- dijo Twilight haciéndolo entrar en razón

-señorita Paint- decía el viejo acercándosele -señorita Paint… ¿está bien? - Skygrey le hizo señas, pero nada

\- ¿qué le pasa? - pregunto Xion observando bien a la yegua plateada

-¿ca... ca... casa... casar... casarnos?- decía Ember hablando finalmente con un tic en su ojo izquierdo mientras hablaba

\- ¿no te da gusto mi amor? - dijo Holy Blade -si quieres podemos practicar un poco para nuestra luna de miel- dijo dándole una nalgada comenzando a rechinar los dientes la yegua mientras el comedor comenzó a temblar así de repente

-terremoto!- decía Sweetie Bot

-niñas conmigo- dijo Rarity usando su Pzifers atrayéndolas con ella

\- ¿qué pasa hermana? - pregunto Sweetie Belle

-no debiste haber hecho eso idiota!- grito Shield mientras el piso donde estaba Ember comenzó a desquebrajarse

\- ¿qué le pasa a mi tía? - pregunto Trevor

-un momento, ¿acabas… de decir… tía? - escucho Holy Blade

-eso era lo que tratábamos de decirte, Trevor es hijo mío y de Ignos- dijo Twilight mientras Holy ponía una cara de terror

-¿eso quiere decir que?… siiiii whooohoooo!- decía Spike alegremente haciendo señas "retiro todo lo dicho Cadence eres la mejor" –espera… ¿entonces estos temblores significan que…?, este estúpido firmo su sentencia de muerte… hay carajo… si me disculpan yo me largo de aquí- dijo Spike comenzando a correr como loco mientras veían como el pelo de Ember comenzó a levitarse poco a poco

-Ember va a explotar… corran por sus vidas!- grito Shield corriendo

-Rarity, niñas, gatielaga, anciano muévanse si quieren vivir- dijo Alex huyendo del comedor

-vamos Trevor no querrás ver esto- dijo Twilight asustada comenzando a volar

-pero quiero ver, además no hemos terminado de desa...-

-muévete!- dijo Twilight llevándolo por la fuerza mientras salían volando por las ventanas

-oigan… espérenme!- dijo Holy a punto de volar

-Holy Bladeeeeee!- el alicornio volteo y vio a una yegua enfrente de él asustándose cayendo al suelo

-por favor no me lastimes… no tenía idea- suplico el alicornio arrastrándose por el suelo tratando de desaparecer, pero la unicornio lo agarra del brazo izquierdo apretándolo con fuerza -aaahhh... me lastimas, soy muy joven y bello para morir!- grito el alicornio comenzando a llorar

-empieza a rogarle a los divinos- dijo Ember mostrando su cara el cual sus ojos rubís brillaban intensamente -porque de esta no te salvas pervertido!- dijo golpeando con fuerzas la cara de Holy Blade mientras un grito aterrador se escuchó por todo el castillo

-no Ember aahhhh… por favor aaaaaahhhhhh… no, no, no, no, aaaahhhhhhhh, mis alas aaaaahhhrrrrgg- los gritos del alicornio se escucharon afuera donde estaba Twilight y compañía

-no se ustedes, pero… siento pena por Holy Blade- dijo Twilight dando el pésame

-yo no- dijo Xion enojada

-yo menos- dijo Alex

-él se lo busco- dijo Spike mientras se escuchaban estruendos dentro del castillo y los gritos de Holy se escuchaban más fuertes

-parece que en vez de boda tendremos velorio- dijo Scootaloo

-¿pero que le diremos a los del forense cuando lleguen?- pregunto Sweetie Belle

-diremos que murió de la forma más horrible que se haya visto- dijo Apple Bloom

-por pedirle matrimonio a una yegua como Ember Paint- dijo Shield

-el matrimonio de esta época sí que de veras es doloroso… con razón me contaste que mi papa jamás se casó contigo…- dijo Trevor mientras escuchaba los gritos del alicornio "no mis partes privadas noooooaaahhh" -no sabía que mi tía estaba en contra del matrimonio-

-no entremos en detalles hijo…- decía Twilight con pesar

-bueno joven Nigth, la señorita Paint cree que el matrimonio es una gran presión para ella y pérdida de tiempo, le hace sentir que es vieja - dijo Skygrey –sus padres la han presionado con eso causando este tipo de problemas-

-y lo ve como algo así como adiós a la diversión- explico Shield -el ultimo que le propuso matrimonio a la capitana termino volando desde un edificio de cien pisos… y lo peor de todo es que no era pegaso ni unicornio-

-pobre tipo- dijo Trevor dándole lastima

-parece que estas tomando muy bien el asunto de Trevor, no parece impresionarte- susurro Rarity al viejo

-con todo lo que ha pasado al estar con ustedes ya nada me sorprende- respondió Skygrey de una manera tranquila

-y no solo eso, ella piensa que es una obligación darle hijos al marido... y ella no le gusta tener niños- dijo Shield

-¿no le gustan los niños?- pregunto Twilight

-ha tenido muchas malas experiencias con los potrillos, dicen que son muy molestos y son una pérdida de tiempo y de dinero... dijo que ya tenía suficiente con cuidar al idiota de su hermano- dijo Shield

-bueno… no la culpo, hay ponys que no les gusta tener niños- dijo Xion

-pero no esperaba que fuera una de esas ponys- dijo un Spike no muy convencido por lo que decía el capitán

-tal vez cuando pase el tiempo quiera tener uno- dijo Twilight

-o que pase alguna clase de milagro… lo cual yo no creo eso- dijo Shield, en eso del techo del castillo de la amistad sale una figura disparada en el aire que termino en la tierra cerca de ellos formando una nube de tierra, las ponys se acercaron y vieron ahí un Holy Blade mal herido todo golpeado y ensangrentado enterrado con la mitad de su cuerpo superior en la tierra

-detecto señal de vida en el alicornio, esta inconsciente pero vive- dijo Sweetie Bot

-¿sigue vivo?... perra suerte que tengo- dijo Xion, en eso la capitana aparece mágicamente acercándose al alicornio

-QUE TE QUEDE BIEN CLARO HOLY BLADE, JAMAS ME VERAS EN UN ALTAR Y JAMAS ME VERAS CON UN MALDITO POTRILLO TUYO, SON MOLESTOS, HORRIBLES Y SE ENSUCIAN A CADA RATO, SON DE LO PEOR Y DESEARIA QUE EN ESTOS MOMENTOS TODOS LOS MALDITOS NIÑOS DE ESTE MUNDO SE MUERAN- gritaba ella -sin ofender niñas…-

-está bien no te preocupes- dijo Apple Bloom

-te entendemos amiga- dijo Scootaloo

-eso mismo me dice Rarity a cada rato cuando me meto con sus cosas de trabajo- dijo Sweetie Belle

-pero lo digo con cariño- dijo Rarity sonrojada mientras la unicornio plateada desaparecía mágicamente todavía molesta

-parece que eso tener hijos le está perturbando bastante- dijo Spike -bueno en fin… Shield el viejo y yo nos vamos-

\- ¿a dónde van? - pregunto Rarity

-al juicio del Livingheart- dijo Shield fingiendo que está en el boxeo -será una lucha a muerte-

-y como no consiguieron prisionero para intercambiar se decide todo hoy mismo- dijo el viejo

-pobre mujer- dijo Rarity

\- ¿podemos ir con ustedes?, queremos apoyarlos- dijo Apple Bloom

-sí, queremos ver a Livingheart- dijo Scootaloo

-no pueden, Blueblood puede estar ahí y ya saben que la última vez quería a Sweetie Bot- dijo Spike

-no te preocupes… tenemos un disfraz perfecto para ella- dijo Sweetie belle -nadie la reconocerá-

-está bien, pueden venir- dijo el viejo retirándose con Spike, Shield, las Cruzzaders y Sweetie Bot

-tengan cuidado niñas- dijo Rarity mientras la alicornio veía el supuesto cadáver de aquel alicornio

-deberíamos hacer algo… ¿quieres terminar nuestro desayuno en otra parte Trevor? - pregunto Twilight

-claro, ¿podemos desayunar pastel?- dijo el alicornio con una carita de perrito triste

-claro- dijo Twilight

-yay- decía emocionado su hijo –vamos a Sugar Cube Corner-

-si por que no- dijo Twilight -¿vienes Rarity?-

-claro… ¿pero qué hacemos con él? - apunto Rarity al alicornio -no podemos dejarlo ahí, algún lobo de madera podría llegar y comérselo-

-eso nunca va a suceder- dijo Xion –lo he deseado varias veces y nunca ha sucedido-

-que alguien lo levante y lo meta al castillo- dijo Twilight –zafo-

-zafo- dijo Trevor

-zafo- dijo Rarity

-yo sigo lastimada- dijo Xion

-oigan… ¿y porque tengo que levantarlo yo?- pregunto Alex

-porque él es tu padre… desgraciadamente- dijo Xion

-bien… yo lo levanto- dijo el mitad demonio

-vamos Rarity- dijo Twilight

-voy nenita- dijo la unicornio caminando con ellos

-diviértanse chicos - dijo Xion despidiéndose, Alex se acercó al cuerpo de su padre levantándolo -arriba Holy Blade es hora de levantarse- decía sacando al pony de la tierra

-esa mujer...- decía un Holy todo ensangrentado de la cara escupiendo tierra

-si ya vi que te lastimo- dijo Alex

-esa mujer... sigue siendo… increíble…- dijo Holy sonriéndole sacando de onda a Alex volviéndolo a dejar en el suelo –con nuestras bellezas juntas nuestros hijos serán perfectos-

-¿es en serio?... esa mujer casi te mata y ¿tú la alabas? - le grito el mitad demonio mientras el alicornio quedaba inconsciente –te llevare al castillo-

-pero antes…- la gatielaga se acerca pateándolo con todas sus fuerzas en la entrepierna -listo ya puedes llevarlo al castillo- dijo Xion ya alivianada

Mientras tanto en la casa de Livingheart

-buen días Kaiber- dijo Selina sentada en una mesa afuera en el patio

-hola Selina... ¿has visto a mis primas?- pregunto el pony verde sentándose con ella

-salieron a ver a tu tía- dijo la batpony dándole un sorbo a una taza de té –iría con ella, pero tu tía me sigue teniendo un rencor hacia a mí-

-no entiendo por qué tuvo que pasar esto... digo mi tía Cristal era una yegua buena e inocente- dijo Kaiber

-pero nació en un mundo de crimen- dijo Selina -aunque no haya hecho nada el legado que dejo su familia será una maldición que la seguirá de por vida... la única forma de salir de esta maldición... una es aceptarla... o dos… morir-

\- ¿tu intentaste la primera opción? - pregunto Kaiber

-tu tío Aspros me mato, pero la muerte no me quiso, ella quiere verme sufrir aun en este infierno así que yo tuve que aceptarlo- dijo Selina

-esto no era lo que tenía en mente, yo quería vivir en paz felizmente, quería alejarme de esto… yo tenía alguien especial que me ama y está en alguna parte del mundo esperándome que yo llegue, pero no tengo idea de donde esta así que me iba a dedicar a estudiar, tener una carrera, ser exitoso y ganar mucho dinero, así encontraría a mi pony… casarme con ella, tener hijos, morir en paz sin tener que ver esta mierda de vida de crimen- dijo Kaiber -odio esta vida-

-es cierto... un joven tan guapo como tú no merece tener esta vida- dijo Selina tomando su pesuña -te voy a ayudar Kaiber, te voy a dar el dinero para que te alejes de aquí-

-no Selina… no quiero que le robes a mi papa y a mi tío- dijo Kaiber

-no te preocupes, ese dinero que tengo es de los Crossheart y por lo tanto yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con ese dinero- dijo Selina

\- ¿y por qué no usas ese dinero para escaparte?, podrías tener una vida mejor con tu hijo- dijo Kaiber

-ya te lo dije… es muy tarde para mí, además ¿de qué podría vivir?, ser traficante es lo único que se hacer... además si lo haría Aspros me encontraría y me quitaría a mi hijo- dijo Selina -no aceptare un no por respuesta, te voy a dar el dinero y te largas lo más lejos posible de aquí... pero no le vayas a decir a tu papa ni a tu tío, ya sabes cómo se ponen... será nuestro pequeño secreto-

-no lo hare... gracias Selina... no sé cómo agradecértelo- dijo Kaiber presionando con fuerza su casco

-lo único que te pido es que vivas y seas feliz con tu mujer- dijo la batpony sonriéndole dulcemente

-¿nos vamos hermano?- dijo Charmy llegando con Kaiber

\- ¿a dónde quieres ir? - pregunto el pony verde

-a Whinyland, que este chamaco quiere ir, su madre se lo prometió, pero como ella no está pues yo me encargo de hacerlo feliz- dijo Sunflower

-¿vienes?- dijo Charmy

-claro que voy, ya veraz te voy a comprar el mejor juguete solo para ti- dijo Kaiber

-Groonz!- grito la batpony

-aquí estoy Lady Selina- dijo el pony Wybern apareciendo de la nada

-cuídalos y que no les pase nada malo- dijo Selina

-como ordene- dijo Groonz acompañando a los ponys

En las bodegas del Merobingeano

-esa princesa me las pagara, estaba tan cerca de matar a esos fenómenos... ellas y sus amigas sufrirán mi ira- dijo un loro lastimado dentro de su jaula móvil con unos cuantos parches y vendajes en su cuerpo

-gracias a tu estupidez nos hemos retrasado bastante- dijo Megahorn caminando en círculos rodeándolo

\- ¿cómo supieron lo que hacía? - pregunto el loro

-porque yo se los dije- dijo Darsy apareciendo junto con el agente Straam

-she is call me y me dijo que estaba en serios problemas, ya que pájaros robóticos kamikazes atacaban la finca volando escombros por todas partes- dijo el seapony riéndose

-y gracias a este put... loro perdí la oportunidad de recuperar a mi hijo- decía la yegua morado oscuro queriendo atacar al loro con un cuchillo, pero Straam interviene

-relax Darsy, el estrés es muy malo for you- dijo Straam

-además, no puedes matarlo aún lo necesitamos para el proyecto que gracias a él fue retrasado- dijo el minotauro

-tenia mis razones quería acabar con esos Galaxy- dijo el Merobingeano

-tienes suerte de que el gran Inquisidor aun te necesita, porque de no ser así te daría fin justo ahora- dijo Megahorn mirándolo con odio al ave

-soy tan afortunado- dijo Arpeggio tragando algo de saliva debido por las amenazas del minotauro -terminare el proyecto en menos de lo que canta un pájaro- decía moviendo la jaula retirándose de mala gana

-i hope so- dijo Straam mientras el minotauro sacaba un sobre amarillo grande

–llévale esto a Blueblood y que no se entere que fuiste tú, recuerda que no deben saber los de la marine que trabajas para nosotros-

-roger- dijo Straam

-y cuanto a ti Darsy-

-alto ahí cornudo, ni creas que te voy a ayudar- dijo la yegua

-¿porque no?- decía comenzando a enojarse el minotauro

-be careful Darsy… no hagas enojar a Megahorn- dijo Straam

-ya estoy cansada de obedecerlos, me deben muchos favores, gracias a mi yo los traje a ti y a tu jefe no voy a ayudarlos más, hasta tener a mi hijo… o me dan a mi hijo o nunca más los volveré a ayudar- decía la yegua de pelaje morado oscuro

-bien... hablare con mi jefe y veré que pasa... no te puedo garantizar nada- dijo el minotauro

\- ¿dónde está su jefe? - preguntaba Darsy

-se sintió mejor así que salió a hacer una visita- dijo el seapony

Mientras tanto en el Imperio de Cristal

-lo siento pero no hay trato- dijo Moonside en el cuarto del trono con Cadence, Shining y Mapache

\- ¿cómo que no hay trato?, tenemos a muchos de los mercenarios de la Galatic Klaww- dijo Shining molesto

-eso debería bastar intercambiar por Livingheart- dijo Mapache

-lo siento pero no- dijo el unicornio gris muy serio

-pero… ¿Por qué?- pregunto Cadence

-porque ustedes solamente tienen criminales comunes, no se comparan con lo que nosotros tenemos... la familia Livingheart era una de las más temidas en el tráfico de especias, no se comparan con un puñado de reos que atraparon- dijo Moonside

-escúchame bien pedazo de animal, no tienes idea por lo que tuve que pasar… volé en todas partes, me atacaron mercenarios, pájaros robóticos y estuve siendo perseguida por unos horribles verdugos mientras Pinkie Pie estaba grite y grite que quería atole cosa que me estaba sacando de quicio, te exijo que liberes a esta mujer ahora mismo, están cometiendo un grave error- dijo Mapache tomándolo del cuello levantándolo

-Mapache!- grito Shining

-te exijo que me sueltes ahora… o mi mujer te encerrara por mucho tiempo capitana- dijo Moonside

-Mapache suéltalo- dijo Cadence

-desperdiciaron su oportunidad de atrapar a la Galatic Klaww, es una lástima... pero siéntanse afortunados estuvieron más cerca de atraparlo que nosotros- dijo Moonside riéndose -si hubiera sido Aspros o cualquiera de su sádica familia con gusto haríamos el intercambio, pero hasta entonces Livingheart se pudrirá en la cárcel-

-eres un…- decía la unicornio a punto de golpearlo

-ya basta Mapache, te ordeno que lo sueltes ahora- ordeno Shining haciendo que la unicornio obedeciera soltándolo acomodándose su traje Moonside

-si ya perdieron su tiempo me retiro… tengo un juicio que asistir- dijo Moonside

-no lograran nada, Skygrey ganara no por nada es un gran abogado- dijo Cadence

-para empezar ese viejo ni siquiera es abogado, solamente es un criado de no sé dónde que se está metiendo en camisa de once varas... ¿creen que puede salvar a una criminal que estuvo casada con Lord Draco?... ese viejo no ganará porque nosotros tenemos pruebas sólidas contra ella... y una vez encerrada seguirá su maldito marido y esta put... pesadilla acabara, deberían de estar agradecidos por que nosotros estamos haciendo un estupendo trabajo… cosa que ustedes nunca van a hacer!- les grito el unicornio -que sea la última advertencia… no se metan en nuestro camino- dijo retirándose –por qué nosotros La Marine no bromeamos-

-hijo de yegua!- grito Shining pataleando enfurecido por lo ocurrido

-ese unicornio no me agrada, algo en él no me gusta- dijo Mapache

-y eso que era amable antes, no sé por qué ese cambio- dijo Cadence

-tal vez son sus superiores que los están presionando o Blueblood- dijo Shining -tal vez le están exigiendo a él y a su esposa la cabeza de Lord Draco-

-y como no tienen tiempo entregaran otra cabeza- dijo Cadence -ojala Skygrey gane, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que Aspros Galaxy es capaz de hacer al ver a su mujer pudriéndose en la cárcel-

Mientras tanto en los tribunales de Canterlot un juicio se llevaba a cabo y desafortunadamente para nuestros héroes no les iban tan bien que digamos ya que la justicia estaba a favor para aquellos que tenían todo el derecho del mundo a usar esta poderosa arma de doble filo en contra suya

-qué juicio tan intenso- dijo Apple Bloom con las Cruzzaders desde las gradas del tribunal

-la justicia está a favor nuestra- dijo Sweetie Bot disfrazada de panda –vamos ganando-

-oye Bot… ¿si sabes que el viejo está perdiendo? - dijo Scootaloo viendo como Skygrey sudoroso mientras Spike le limpiaba el sudor con un trapo y Shield le daba aire con un abanico

-es la primera vez que veo al viejo tan estresado de esa manera- dijo Sweetie Belle -vamos anciano gánales!-

-libera a Livingheart!- gritaba Burning con ellas al lado de su hermana

-liberen al Tíbet!- grito Scootaloo

-silencio!, este es un tribunal no un centro comercial!- grito cero

-usted no se meta pin... vieja!- grito Blazy -que por su culpa mi mama está aquí!-

-siii quemen a esa bruja!- grito Burning

-muerte a la Marine!- gritaba Shield junto con unos ponys que lo apoyaban en eso fue recibido por uno azote doliéndole la cabeza

\- ¿quieres cerrar tu maldita boca que el juez está hablando? - dijo Cloudy con su azote levitándolo con su magia

-gracias Cloudy- dijo Blueblood -miembros del jurado y todo los demás que están aquí reunidos, hemos visto de todo testigos, pruebas en contra de esta mujer- decía el apuntando a la yegua Cristal sentanda al lado de Skygrey -de lo que su horrible padre hizo en el pasado-

-mi padre era un hombre que tenía honor!- grito Cristal –tenía un código que seguir!-

-eso fue en sus tiempos, estos traficantes son una nueva generación que no conocen el honor- dijo Blueblood -mira a los Galaxys como ejemplo, estos animales que no se conforman con lo que tienen y quieren llegar a ser los más poderosos del bajo mundo-

\- ¿dónde está el honor cuando estos criminales con honor mataron a muchos de mis compañeros que servían a la Marine? - dijo Moonside - ¿qué hay del coronel que fue asesinado por su put… hijo… Kandor Galaxy?... mi mujer sufrió al perder a su marido... ¿qué hay de esos criminales que asesinaron a mi padre injustamente? - grito el unicornio mientras los soldados de la Marine que estaban ahí exigían "justicia"

-oye tranquilízate… estas asustándome-

-no Cero, tu marido tiene razón… para ellos, esos criminales no conocen el honor, no conocen el respeto y lo peor de todo... es que no conocen la compasión- dijo Blueblood mientras la Marine lo apoyaba

-protesto su señoría, hay criminales que conocen el honor- dijo Skygrey -esta mujer que tengo a mi lado es un ejemplo, se ha alejado del crimen con tal de proteger a sus hijas- decía el apoyándola junto con otros ponys que estaban a favor que decían "liberen a esa mujer"

-es cierto, yo lo he visto es una gran mujer- dijo Spike pero fue recibido por un azote -aaahhh mi cabeza-

-nadie pidió tu opinión dragón metiche- dijo Cloudy

-protesto... señoría le recuerdo que esa mujer estuvo casada con uno de los peores criminales y ese es Aspros Galaxy, si ella es una criminal que conoce la compasión y el honor ¿por qué se casó con él para empezar? - dijo Moonside

-porque mi padre me dijo que era un buen hombre- dijo Cristal

-tú y tu padre fueron unos estúpidos al creer en ese fenómeno- dijo Cero

-el único put... fenómeno que hay aquí eres tu si no te alejas de mi familia!- gritaba Blazy causando un escándalo en el tribunal

-orden, orden, que alguien calme a esa yegua- dijo Blueblood en eso un guardia real llega con Cloudy recibiendo algo para después retirarse

-Blazy cálmate, vas a empeorarlo todo- dijo Shield

-suficiente… esta corte se está saliendo de control parece un mercado… príncipe terminemos con esta payasada de una vez- decía la unicornio color crema entregándole el sobre al príncipe el cual lo abrió sonriendo malvadamente

-tienes razón- dijo Blueblood -miembros del jurado… ¿cuál es su veredicto? - les decía a unos civiles de Canterlot que estaban de jurado

-ni se moleste en preguntarles de todos modos con ver sus caras ya tienen el veredicto- dijo Cloudy tranquilamente viendo las caras de miedo del jurado

-Skygrey… has algo- suplico Spike

-ya no puedo hacer nada joven dragón, estoy entre la espada y la pared... perdóneme señorita Cristal- dijo el viejo disculpándose

-no lo culpo, hizo todo lo que pudo- dijo la yegua mostaza sonriéndole

-Cristal Livingheart… por el poder de la justicia y con el poder de mi martillo, yo el príncipe Blueblood te sentencio a veinte años de cárcel sin libertad condicional- dijo golpeando su mazo

-noooo!- gritaron las hijas de cristal, en eso un gran escándalo se armó los ponys gritaban exigiendo justicia, otros decían que era un robo este juicio causando peleas en las gradas mientras soldados de la Marine calmaban a la multitud que estaba en una turba furiosa

-¿Qué?... ¿espere que está haciendo? - dijo Cero

-ya lo he dicho caso cerrado... ahora si me disculpa mi consejera real y yo tenemos otras cosas que hacer- dijo Blueblood reuniéndose con su consejera, en eso Blazy corre hacia el príncipe pero Shield rápidamente la agarra

-desgraciado hijo de pu... ¿cómo te atreves cab... de mierda... pen... hacerle esto a mi propia madre? - gritaba la yegua azul marino con líneas verdes furiosa –suéltame Shield-

-¿y dejar que te metas en problemas?... no te lo hare- grito Shield sujetándola con fuerza de la cintura

-Blazy cálmate!- grito su madre mientras la pequeña Burning le lloraba

-no mama no te vayas…- decía la pequeña color mostaza

-lleven a esta criminal a Arkhampony en la correccional de yeguas- dijo Blueblood mientras Moonside ordenaba a unos guardias Marine ponys hada que se acercaran a la yegua

-no dejare que se lleven a mi mama- dijo Burning intentando combatirlos pero Apple Bloom se lo impide

-no Burning mala idea, mala idea- dijo Apple Bloom

-pero… mi mama-

-hazle caso a tu amiga- dijo Cristal mientras sus dos hijas se acercaban a ella abrazándolas con fuerza susurrándoles unas palabras –váyanse de aquí lejos-

-mama no nos pidas eso- dijo Blazy toda triste -no te voy a dejar aquí le pediré a papa-

-no quiero recibir la ayuda de tu padre, toma a tu hermana y a tu primo y lárguense… no miren hacia atrás- dijo Cristal

-camina criminal- dijo una soldado pony hada encadenándola llevándosela a la fuerza

-que descarados, déjenla al menos despedirse aaahhhhh- Spike cayó al suelo ya que una pony hada le roció gas pimienta en la cara tapándose la cara por el ardor que tenía -mis ojos… mis ojos-

-Spike... hijos de putaaaarrrrhhhhhhh- otra pony hada ataca a Shield con un paralizador el cual termino retorciéndose en el suelo por las descargas que estaba recibiendo

-Shield- decían las Cruzzaders al unísono

-a eso nos referíamos Burning- dijo Scootaloo -terminaras frita como este tonto-

-por… esoooo… odiooo… mi… trabaaajoooo…- dijo Shield sintiendo las descargas en su cuerpo

-camina- decía la soldado a la yegua mostaza

-adiós hijas y díganle a su hermano Kandor que siempre lo voy a amar a pesar del camino que tomo y a Kaiber siempre lo querré como un hijo- dijo Cristal mientras la Marine se llevaba a la fuerza viendo por última vez a Blossom Cero quien estaba sin poder creerlo -espero que este feliz ya que por su culpa y de su maldito sistema estaré encerrada mientras que el verdadero culpable está ahí afuera corrompiendo este reino- dijo la yegua mostaza

-ya llévensela- ordeno Blueblood sonriendo malvadamente mientras las pony hada se la llevaban -saben creo que fui muy dura con ella-

-los criminales no merecen esa clase de tratos- dijo Cloudy -hizo un gran trabajo príncipe, ver encerrada a esa criminal y ver sufrir a Shield de esa manera fue sin duda el mejor día de mi vida-

-y espera que viene lo mejor- dijo Blueblood retirándose con ella seguido de Moonside, mientras Blazy veía con odio aquel príncipe rechinando sus dientes con fuerza golpeando con fuerza el piso agrietándose un poco mientras una pequeña aura azul emanaba de su casco

-Blazy- decía Burning tomándola del casco intentando calmarla -¿vamos a estar bien hermana?-

-si... tu y yo vamos a estar bien- dijo Blazy abrazándola plantándole un beso en la frente

-la señorita cristal tiene razón, este sistema que ustedes tienen se está corrompiendo y si siguen así tanto ustedes como la Marine dejaran de existir- dijo Skygrey muy seriamente a la comandante Cero quien sin decir nada ella se retiro

Ya afuera de los tribunales en la casa del príncipe Blueblood en plena entrada

-Cloudy necesito que organices una reunión- dijo Blueblood

\- ¿con quién? - pregunto Cloudy

-con los nobles y con las princesas alicornio- dijo Blueblood

-me encargare de eso- dijo la unicornio crema

-príncipe… ¿qué demonio acaba de ocurrir? - dijo Cero llegando de mala gana con el - ¿qué significa esto?... acaba usted encerrar a una pobre-

-criminal- dijo Cloudy dándole un azote a la pony hada -que no se te olvide-

-pero pudimos haberla utilizado como carnada para atrapar a Galaxy- dijo Cero - ¿qué paso con ese plan que organice? -

-cierto tu plan... ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?, pues... lo tire a la basura donde debía haber estado- dijo Blueblood

-pero ella...-

-le recuerdo comandante que usted y el agente Straam fueron los que arrestaron en primer lugar... hable con Straam y él estuvo de acuerdo… como ve yo solo hice mi trabajo- dijo el príncipe –además si no fuera por mi ustedes ya estarían fuera del reino-

\- ¿de qué habla? - pregunto Cero

-lo que sucede Blossom es que nuestros superiores nos están presionando... quieren ver progresos y no hemos dado nada y ya están hasta aquí- decía poniendo su pesuña en su cuello -a punto de regresarnos a la base- explico Moonside preocupado

-¿y solo por eso encierran a una yegua que tal vez sea inocente?- dijo Cero

-Cero entiéndelo… teníamos que hacer algo carajo- dijo Moonside -por eso le pedí al príncipe su ayuda en el juicio, querían una criminal y se las dimos... Cero nuestros trabajos estaban en peligro-

-así que debería darle las gracias al príncipe de que ustedes asquerosos corruptos estuvieran aquí un poco más... pero una vez que todo esto acabe, ustedes se me largan de aquí para que nunca más vuelvan a este reino- dijo Cloudy sonriendo malvadamente -ahora si nos disculpas el príncipe y yo tenemos que preparar una reunión con la realeza- dijo la yegua entrando a la casa con el príncipe dejando a los ponys afuera mientras Cero veía con decepción a Moonside

En las calles de esa misma cuidad

\- ¿qué haremos ahora que no está mama? - pregunto Burning caminando con Blazy quien estaba triste

-Blazy, Burning- dijo una voz las yeguas voltean y ven a un kirin marrón en un callejón

-Kandor- decían las hermanas yendo al callejón sin que nadie los viera abrazando con fuerza a su hermano

\- ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿no deberías estar con mi papa? - dijo Blazy

-sí, pero quería saber cómo está mi mama- dijo el kirin marrón

-mal... todo nos está saliendo de la chin...- dijo Blazy

-perdimos el caso, mama fue encerrada- dijo Burning toda triste

-y todo por culpa de ese... cab... de Blueblood que le dijo cosas horribles a ella... humillándola diciendo que era la peor escoria criminal que ha habido- dijo Blazy sintiendo rabia con solo pensarlo

-maldito príncipe... yo tenía razón, le dije a mi papa que debíamos matarlo- dijo Kandor completamente furioso -que era una amenaza para nuestra familia-

-Kandor llévame a ver a mi papa, quiero volver a hablar con el- dijo Blazy

-en estos momentos...-

-no me importa si están escondidos o no, te exijo verlo ahora!- gritaba la yegua azul

-voy contigo- dijo Burning

-ve a casa y cuéntale a los demás lo que ocurrió... volveré pronto- dijo Blazy

-cuídate- dijo Burning abrazándola

En la guarida del Merobingeano

-hable con el inquisidor y dijo que ayudara, pero a cambio nos tienes que dar información completamente útil que nos pueda servir para acabar con los Galaxy- dijo Megahorn hablando con aquella yegua

-por mi está bien, con tal de recuperar a mi hijo estoy dispuesta hacer lo que sea- dijo la yegua sentada en una caja de madera

-entonces talk- dijo Straam junto con Arpeggio

-Aspros tiene un contacto en el castillo de las princesas en Canterlot … un tal Topo, y le está ayudando en sus operaciones- dijo Darsy

-¿un topo?- dijo Megahorn

-interesting- dijo Straam

-por supuesto cuando estaba de rehén, Galaxy menciono algo de un topo- dijo Arpeggio bebiendo una copa de vino en su jaula

-entonces alguien del reino de Equestria está ayudando a esa escoria- dijo el minotauro

-como siempre Galaxy tiene alguien de muy alto rango que lo ayuda a hacer su trabajo muy sucio, típico de el- dijo Straam -¿who is it?-

-no lo sé Aspros nunca me permitió conocerlo... solo los alterados y Selina lo saben y como olvidar a su maldita madre- dijo Darsy

-si encontramos al topo estamos aún paso más cerca de matar a los Galaxy- dijo Arpeggio –podría decirles a mis hombres...-

-ni se te ocurra sucio loro, tu hombres seguirán trabajando... yo me encargare de encontrar a ese topo- dijo Straam

-así… ¿y cómo? - decía el loro con sarcasmo

-con una princesa que esta de mi parte, y que está dispuesta hacer lo que sea con tal de que la ayude- dijo Straam con una sonrisa malvada retirándose

-bien… ya les dije, ahora quiero a mi hijo de vuelta- exigía Darsy

-lo quieres… lo tendrás- dijo Megahorn –pero sufrirás las consecuencias de tus actos-

En alguna estación de trenes abandonada

-te encontré Galaxy- dijo el inquisidor viendo el tren de los Galaxy a lo lejos escondido en unos vagones de carga abandonados, caminando hacia el cuando de pronto

\- ¿qué haces tú aquí? - dijo Kandor llegando velozmente con Blazy en su espalda quien se bajó de el

-vine a hablar con tu padre- dijo el alicornio

-¿es un colega de mi papa?- pregunto Blazy

-soy el Inquisidor… mucho gusto- dijo el mercenario presentándose cordialmente

-Blazy Galaxy hija de Aspros Galaxy- dijo la yegua azul marino -así que ni te molestes… se caballeroso conmigo-

-tienes muchas agallas para decirme eso... mucho cuidado niña... no sabes con quien te metes- dijo el Inquisidor

-y tu deberías temerme a mi pend...- decía el kirin azul con una playera negra y chaqueta del mismo color bajando del tren -te recuerdo que el que manda soy yo cab… ¿cómo la ves? -

-papa- dijo Kandor

\- ¿qué haces aquí Blazy?... no deberías estar aquí- dijo Aspros

-papa es urgente y tenía que verte- dijo Blazy -arrestaron a mi mama y ahora la van a meter presa-

-y todo por culpa de ese Blueblood- dijo Kandor

-entonces si es grave el asunto- dijo Aspros -mira ahorita lo que vamos a hacer es que te vayas a Apple Wood a ver a tu tío a ver cómo sigue el cab... esta con su yegua esa Goreline y le llevas esto- decía el kirin dándole un sobre amarillo el cual tenía dinero, rubíes y monedas -no lo pierdas-

-como digas pa- dijo el kirin marrón corriendo velozmente

-y tu Blazy súbete al tren bebe algo para que se te quite lo alterada y me dejas hablar con el… ahorita te atiendo- dijo Aspros

-bien pero no te tardes- dijo Blazy yendo al tren dejando solos a los corceles

\- ¿cómo fue que me encontraste? - pregunto Galaxy al alicornio seriamente

-tú me contrataste, así que siempre estoy al contacto con mis clientes- dijo el sicario -no pude contactarte ya que estaba lastimado debido a mi último enfrentamiento-

-y como puedo ver… volviste a fracasar- dijo Aspros

-por desgracia así fue... la princesa al igual que sus amigas siguen interviniendo en mi misión... deshacerse de ellas no será nada fácil, se han vuelto mucho más fuertes así que tendré que tomar medidas drásticas al respecto- dijo el sicario

-has lo que te plazca, pero quiero ver progreso, quiero ver muertos a mis enemigos… no quiero que me estén chin... a cada rato, ¿entiendes eso? - dijo Aspros enojándose

-entonces me retiro- dijo el sicario a punto de volar cuando de pronto

-otra cosa... no te quiero ver... cerca de mi hija... si lo haces… el que va a salir muerto eres tu pend...- decía el kirin advirtiéndole –y sabes que siempre cumplo mi palabra-

-bien- el sicario voló alejándose del lugar -nunca cambiaras Aspros-

En el Castillo de la Amistad en la habitación de Glimmer

-ohh… mi cuerpo, como me duele mi hermoso cuerpo... que terrible agoniiiiaaaa- dijo un Holy Blade con unos cuantos vendajes en su cuerpo en una cama al lado de Xion quien esta leía un libro

-pues tú te lo buscaste- dijo Starlight

-cariño junta urgente pero ya- dijo Rarity en la puerta retirándose

-los dejare solos, con permiso- dijo Starlight

-y tu ¿porque estas tan callada? - pregunto Holy mientras Xion seguía leyendo ignorándolo -no has dicho nada desde que llegue-

-ohh… ¿así que finalmente te das cuenta de mi existencia? - dijo la gatielaga hablándole fríamente

-pues claro somos amigos… ¿no?- dijo Holy, en eso Xion comienza a golpearlo con el libro lastimándolo

-ERES... UN... MALDITO... ENFERMO... MENTAL... Y TE HACES... LLAMAR… MI… AMIGO!- gritaba ella sin dejar de golpearlo

-Xion me lastimas- dijo Holy adolorido

-ASI ES COMO YO ME SENTI IGNORADA CUANDO LLEGASTE AQUI... CASI MUERO POR QUE ME DIERON UN TIRO EN EL ESTOMAGO, SI NO HUBIERA SIDO POR WINDFIELD YO NO ESTARIA AQUI GRITANDOTE... EL FUE EL UNICO QUE TUVO EL DESCARO DE VENIR A VERME POR QUE ESTABA PREOCUPADA POR MI... ¿DONDE ESTABAS TUUUUU?... TIRANDOTE A UNA DE TUS GOLFAS COMO SIEMPRE ¿VERDAD?- gritaba ella histéricamente –ASQUEROSO PERVERTIDO CON SOLO PENSARLO ME DAN GANAS DE SEGUIR GOLPEANDOTE-

-no era una golfa… era mi criada- dijo Holy defendiéndose –ya sabes Kasidi-

-TE NECESITABA HOLY... Y TU SOLO ME IGNORASTE... ¿todo por qué?... por esa yegua plateada... de verdad te gusta esa mujer... te importa más ella que nuestra amistad- en eso la gatielaga comenzó a llorar -siempre piensas en tus rameras que en mi... ya ni siquiera pasas tiempo de conmigo… ya no te importo-

-eso no es verdad, claro que me importas eres mi... amiga... te necesito- dijo Holy

-¿en serio?- decía Xion intentando contener las lagrimas

\- ¿quién más podría hacer mi trabajo de sacar a todas mis yeguas que están locas por mi cuando les pido que se vayan de mi casa? - dijo Holy sonriéndole como todo un idiota mientras la gatielaga volvía a enojarse golpeándolo con fuerza en el ojo -aaaaahhhh mi ojo-

-PUDRETE HOLY BLADE, OJALA EMBER PAINT TE MATE UN DIA DE ESTOS- grito la gatielaga volando sin dejar de llorar alejándose de el

-Xion vuelve!- grito el alicornio intentando levantarse cayendo al suelo ya que seguía lastimado viendo a su amiga irse -bien hecho Holy Blade… ¿qué has hecho? - decía lamentándose

En el salón del trono

-y eso fue todo lo que sucedió- conto Spike sentado en si silla al igual que las manes, Trevor y Starlight quienes estaba parados escuchando todo el relato junto con el viejo y Alex, tenía los ojos todos rojos debido al gas pimienta que le rociaron -llevamos a Shield a su casa, después llevamos a las Cruzzaders y aquí estoy contándoles lo que ocurrió en el juicio-

-de modo que no pudieron sacar a Livingheart- dijo Applejack

-por desgracia así fue- dijo Skygrey

-maldigo a esa comandante y a ese imbécil de Blueblood, con solo pensar en el me dan ganas de aaaarrhhggg- decía Rarity enojándose -miren como dejaron a mi pobre Spikeywikey-

-no olvides al capitán Shield- dijo Fluttershy

-a ese tonto nadie le importa- dijo Rarity -por mí que se muera-

-Rarity!- grito Twilight

-hello again my little ponys- dijo un seapony saludando al grupo

\- ¿y este quién es? - pregunto Alex quien estaba al lado de Rainbow

-es el agente Straam, un soldado de la Marine que esta de nuestro lado- le contesto la pegaso

\- ¿en qué podemos servirle agente? - pregunto Starlight

-solo vine a agradecerles por todo lo que han hecho por ayudarme atrapar a Livingheart que ya está cumpliendo ahora con su condena- dijo Straam

-pero era inocente- dijo Spike

-una criminal siempre será una criminal little dragón... no había otra opción, mis superiores me presionaban y no tuve de otra, espero que lo entiendan solo hacia mi Job- decía el seapony lamentándose

-lo entendemos caramelo- dijo Applejack

-solo hacia su trabajo- dijo Pinkie

-lo perdonamos solo porque es uno de los buenos- dijo Rainbow –y el único que esta de nuestro lado-

-thanks por comprenderme- dijo el seapony sonriéndoles -now i need your help one more-

-what need now agent Straam?- pregunto Pinkie sorprendiendo a los ponys -¿Qué?... practico mucho my english- decía sonriéndoles

-tengo un comunicado de mi boss que me dijo que para desgracia de su reino tienen aún infiltrado que está colaborando con los Galaxys... en resumen hay un topo en su operación-

-un topo!- decían los presentes al unísono quedando todos sorprendidos por lo que decían

En otra parte en un tren con regreso a Canterlot

-gracias por llevarme a Whinyland abuela, me hubiera gustado que mi mama me hubiese llevado- dijo Charmy quien iba con su abuela y con Kaiber

-tu mama estaba muy ocupada- dijo Sunflower mintiéndole

-pero… ¿que no te divertiste con nosotros?- dijo Kaiber frotándole la cabeza -nos subimos a todos los juegos que tu querías... tu mama no te hubiera dejado-

-bueno es verdad... ¿dónde estará? - pregunto el potrillo esmeralda sentado cuando de pronto el tren se detiene por alguna razón frenando de golpe cayendo el potrillo al suelo junto con todos los demás ponys que estaban abordo

\- ¿qué pasa Kaiber? - pregunto Sunflower en eso un minotauro entra a la fuerza en el vagón donde estaban los Galaxy

-no puede entrar sin boleto- dijo el pony encargado, pero el minotauro lo golpea en la cara matándolo haciendo que los ponys que estaban ahí corrieran despavoridos

-entrégame a ese niño!- grito Megahorn

\- ¿qué mierda es eso? - dijo Kaiber mientras Megahorn tomaba a Charmy

-suéltame, suéltame!- decía el pequeño llorando

-Charmy!- grito Kaiber intentando atacarlo, pero no era rival para aquel cornudo golpeándolo en su cuerpo lanzándolo por la ventana el cual el pony verde salió disparado de ella cayendo al suelo con unas cuantas heridas en su cuerpo, en eso Sunflower aprovecha y toma a Charmy el cual se va corriendo abandonando el tren corriendo a quien sabe donde

-entrégame a ese niño!- grito el minotauro, pero en eso fue atacado por Groonz con sus garras lastimándolo un poco -no te metas en esto sirviente de los Crossheart- decía el deteniendo sus ataques golpeándolo con sus puños de hierro

-no dejare que los lastimes- grito Groonz dándole un colazo sacándolo del tren así que el cornudo escapa saltando en el aire ya que no tenía tiempo como para matarlo

-joven Kaiber- decía el pony wybern levantando a Kaiber - ¿se encuentra bien? -

-si... hay que buscar a mi abuela cuando antes- dijo Kaiber asustando comenzando a buscarlos –separémonos-

-bien- dijo el sirviente de Selina

-abuela tengo miedo… ¿qué quieren hacerme? - preguntaba Charmy asustado

-no lo sé, pero no te separaras de mi- en eso Megahorn se aparece frente a ellos asustándolos

-entrégame a ese niño ahora!- grito Megahorn

-Charmy corre, corre!- gritaba su abuela mientras corrían en otra dirección, pero el minotauro con su hacha golpea la tierra con fuerza yéndose una grieta hacia ellos donde los ponys recibieron el ataque formándose una cortina de polvo

-abuela... cof, cof, abuela ¿dónde estás? - preguntaba Charmy buscándola, pero en eso el pequeño se llevó una gran sorpresa -abuela!- el potrillo esmeralda vio a su abuela que estaba en el suelo gravemente herida –abuela, por favor despierta... por favor despierta!-

-de que aquí no te escapas- dijo Megahorn a punto de tomarlo con su guantelete izquierdo, pero en ese momento

-noooo!- gritaba Kaiber llegando a tiempo dándole un golpe en la cara mientras veía a su abuela tirada en el piso -maldito!- decía queriendo golpearlo, pero Megahorn le da un cabezazo tumbándolo preparando sus cuernos para una cornada, pero el pony lo esquiva, pero aun así le dio en una de sus piernas traseras en la parte derecha, uno de los cuernos del minotauro lo lastima –aaahhhrrgg-

-falle- dijo Megahorn quitando su cuerno de su pierna el cual comenzó a sangrar lastimando al pony

-Kaiber!- gritaba Charmy llorando

-eres mío mocoso- dijo Megahorn, pero en ese momento

-Rugido de la Avaricia…. grooaaaaaaaarrrr- rugía Groonz con fuerza lanzando al minotauro haciéndolo retroceder bastante alejándose de las víctimas –¿qué es lo que quieres con el niño maldito?, ¿acaso no sabes con quien te metes? - decía el pony

-si lo se… no les tengo miedo a esos cab…- gritaba Megahorn atacando al pony wybern con su hacha pero este contraatacaba con su cola quitándole el arma lanzándola en el aire -Gran Cuerno- gritaba el minotauro atacándolo con sus cuernos así que Groonz hace lo mismo atacando con sus cuernos pasando sobre el velozmente, ambos estaban ahí parados muy serios esperando respuesta de su enemigo, de pronto uno de los cuerno de Groonz se parte pero Megahorn recibió una herida en el tórax comenzando a sangrar lastimando un poco a Megahorn, acto seguido el pony wybern vuela rápidamente golpeándolo por la quijada lanzándolo por los aires mientras este volaba velozmente golpeándolo con sus garras varias veces terminando con una patada en la cara impactando con las rocas

-no se quién eres, pero te matare!- grito Groonz volando en picada hacia el

-yo me largo- dijo Megahorn desapareciendo mágicamente escapando del ataque de Groonz

-abuela, abuela, por favor no te mueras abuela- decía Kaiber acercándose a ella a rastras mientras Charmy lloraba, Groonz se acerca a la pony mayor tocándole el cuello

-aún vive, pero no resistirá mucho tiempo, tenemos que llevarla al hospital más cercano- dijo Groonz levantando a Sunflower con su garra derecha –sujétense- decía el pony llevándose a los jóvenes ponys con sus patas traseras volando hacia una dirección para pedir ayuda

-resiste abuela, por favor no te mueras- dijo Kaiber preocupado por lo que iba a pasar sosteniendo con fuerza a su hermano menor

Mientras tanto en el tren de los Galaxy

-papa… ¿estas escuchando lo que te estoy diciendo? - decía Blazy dentro de una de las vagonetas -oye ¿estás bien? - preguntaba su padre viendo que se veía algo trastornado - ¿qué lees? -

-la carta que tu primo Charmy me dio- dijo Aspros muy serio y frio con la carta en sus garras mientras estaba sentado en un sofá reclinable

\- ¿esa que tenía tu nombre? - dijo Blazy - ¿Qué tanto dice para que estés así con esa cara de pocos amigos?, te ves, así como que su hubieras recibido malas noticias-

-y tienes razón mi vida... acabo de cometer el peor error de mi vida…- el kirin apretó con fuerza su garra izquierda en el pergamino comenzando a quemarlo comenzando a caer los restos de aquel misterioso pergamino, al final de aquella hoja que se estaba quemando el cual cayó al suelo decía un escrito que parecía importante que decía: "no confíes en el Inquisidor atte. Aspros Galaxy"

En el futuro

-tren a las doce en punto- dijo Maud viendo aquel tren a lo lejos en aquel carrito en el que iban

-bien hecho Maud- dijo Nod-Tennessee

-resiste un poco más Pinkie, solo un poco más y te salvaremos- decía Dawn preparándose para el asalto final a la última de las prisiones "La Prisión de la Eterna Tortura"


	35. Ultima parada

**_*Capitulo 35: Ultima parada_**

-como pueden ver amigas ponys, la prisión del eterno dolor es la prisión más peligrosa que haya existido- explicaba Applejack a los caballeros Rockaid e Ignos junto con Twilight y sus demás amigas

\- ¿qué tan peligrosa dices que es? - pregunto Rockaid sentado

\- ¿qué tanta seguridad tiene? - pregunto Fluttershy quien llevaba puesto una chaqueta blanca con las orillas de color negro

-tiene poco personal- dijo Applejack –en cuanto autómatas no tiene, pero tiene un sistema de defensa extremadamente peligroso-

-entonces Tennessee podría frenarlo y.…-

-es imposible Nigth, ese tren rara vez se detiene- dijo Applejack -y frenarlo es imposible y menos con ese maquinista-

\- ¿qué maquinista? - pregunto Twilight

-aquel lobo mecánico- dijo Applejack

-adivino… es el ejecutador de la prisión- comento Ignos

-eyup- dijo Applejack -se dice que es el más fuerte de todos los ejecutadores, ninguna criatura ha llegado a sobrevivir, se dice que usa los cadáveres de sus víctimas para a vivar el fuego de su horrible máquina-

-estas diciendo que Tennessee, Dawn y Maud no tienen posibilidad contra esa máquina- decía Fluttershy temblando de miedo

-me temo que no terroncito de azúcar- dijo Applejack preocupando al grupo

-tenemos que hacer algo... no quiero que muera Pinkie... ella no se lo merece- dijo una Rainbow tomando la palabra deprimida sentada en su silla -no quiero perderla… como a Spitfire…-

-no le va a pasar nada Rainbow, eso te lo prometo- dijo Twilight concentrándose -usare mi magia y los buscare y los traeremos de vuelta- decía la alicornio –Visión Astral…- los ojos de ella brillaron entrando en un trance comenzando a buscar a sus amigos

En aquel tren infernal con dirección a quien sabe donde

-eso es Maud, más rápido casi lo tengo- dijo Nod-Tennessee preparando su látigo de energía para lanzarlo y amarrarlo al tren, la pony gris uso todas sus fuerzas para mover el carrito estando más cerca de la prisión

-ahora papa!- grito Dawn, Nod-Cooper lanza el látigo amarrándose en el barandal conectándolo al carrito -todos abordo, ahora!- grito la vaquera así que los ponys saltan llegando al primer vagón de la prisión viendo como aquel carrito en el que iba comenzó a alejarse dando a entender al grupo que ya no había retorno

\- ¿están listos? - pregunto Maud con una escopeta revisando la munición al igual que Dawn que revisaba su rifle

-hagámoslo- Nod-Cooper golpea con fuerza la compuerta con sus casos abriéndola entrando al vagón, dentro todo estaba amueblado de un aspecto sombrío y perturbador como si no lo hubieran abordado durante mucho tiempo, ahí había tres guardias imperiales tomando un trago dándose cuenta que habían abordado invitados no deseados

-intrusos!- grito un guardia unicornio, pero murió por un escopetazo por parte de Maud, el otro se preparaba para disparar, pero fue acribillado a balazos por parte de Dawn mientras que Tennessee le cortaba la cabeza con sus cuchillas

-rápido antes de que más guardias vengan- dijo Tennessee avanzando junto con las yeguas saliendo de la vagoneta pasando a la segunda vagoneta, donde había dos guardias que fueron muertos al instante por parte de las yeguas quienes recargaban munición rápidamente, Nod-Cooper abre la compuerta de golpe llegando al tercer vagón

-nivel 3- dijo Dawn en broma pasando por un vagón donde no había paredes ni techo solo se veía el oscuro exterior ahí se encontraba su objetivo principal en la vagoneta tres

-muchachos!- grito Pinkie de emoción encadenada -hermana!-

-Pinkie!- decían los rebeldes al unísono

-silencio- dijo el Ciberlobo callándola

-te exijo que la liberes- dijo Maud seriamente como siempre

-la pony... es... miaaaaa!- dijo el lobo comenzando a aullar llamando a cinco guardias pegaso disparando desde el aire

-hijos de yegua- dijo Nod-Tennessee protegiéndose con sus cuchillas mientras Dawn se movía esquivando bala mientras disparaba derrumbando a unos dos

-auxilio… me quiere llevar a una de esas fiestas horribles… que no me gustaaaan!- dijo Pinkie siendo arrastrada por el Ciberlobo adentrándose en el cuarto vagón

-resiste pie!- grito Nod-Tennessee esquivando el casco de un pegaso el cual se lo corta con sus cuchillas seguido de un ala dándole una patada el cual fue mandado el guardia impactando en las rocas que había ahí brutalmente, en eso Maud corre esquivando las balas de los otros dos pegasos saltando galopando arriba del vagón pero al hacerlo dos torretas automáticas se activaron disparándole a la pony gris así que vuelve a saltar lanzando unos dispositivos de su traje el cual se quedaron pegados en las torretas, acto seguido explotan al instante mientras la pony seguía avanzando

-Maud espéranos- decía Dawn mientras ella y su padre acababan con los últimos guardias -papa rápido, Maud se está adelantando-

-te sigo- dijo Tennessee mientras su hija habría de golpe la puerta adentrándose en el vagón donde unas diez pequeñas esferas con hélices en la parte de arriba y mira láser apuntaban hacia nuestros héroes - ¿qué son esas cosas? -

-son drones automáticos, ten cuidado con su láser es letal- dijo Dawn corriendo mientras se barría esquivando los rayos láser y a la vez lanzaba su disco volador destruyendo unos cuatro, mientras el disco se dirigía al vaquero, en eso Nod-Tennessee corría por la pared lanzando y tomando el disco con sus guanteletes volviéndolo a lanzar golpeando cada visor de cada dron destruyéndolos al instante regresando el arma a el -nivel cinco- dijo Dawn saliendo de la vagoneta junto con su padre donde entraron al vagón numero 5 donde un guardia terrenal fortificado portando una mochila conectado a una heavy machine gun comienza a dispararles a los vaqueros el cual esquivan el ataque -no nos estorbes!- gritaba la vaquera saltando hacia el atacándolo

Mientras tanto en el pasado en el Castillo de la amistad luego de aquella pequeña reunión todas ellas regresaron a sus labores mientras que una gatielaga estaba llorando en el cuarto de la princesa

-Holy Blade es un estúpido!- dijo Xion sin dejar de llorar en el pecho de la alicornio quien ella solamente la acariciaba la cabeza en su en su cama-no le importo…-

-por supuesto que le importas, es solo que... bueno ya sabes su comportamiento... inapropiado- dijo Alex

-de lo pervertido y estúpido que es- dijo Spike

-Spike!- grito Twilight

-es la verdad- dijo Spike

-oye ¿no será que estas exagerando y nomas sientes…- comento Trevor haciendo que Xion dejara de llorar -…celos? - decía sonriéndole a la gatielaga traviesamente

-YO NO ESTOY CELOSA… Y NUNCA ESTARE CELOSA DE ESE IDIOTA!- gritaba la gatielaga con furia por lo que dijo continuando con su lloriqueo

-bien hecho maricornio, lo has empeorado todo- dijo Alex

-solo trataba de ayudar- dijo Trevor -Y YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOY MARICORNIO… ALEXANDER!- grito el

-Y TU DEJA DE LLAMARME ALEXANDER!- grito el mitad demonio

\- ¿QUIEREN CALLARSE?… LOS DOS PARECEN NIÑOS CHIQUITOS!- grito Twilight mirando a los dos enojándose para después calmarse tratando de consentir a la gatielaga -Xion... Holy Blade siempre se ha preocupado por ti... es solo que...-

-le cuesta trabajo expresar sus sentimientos contigo- dijo Spike tomando la palabra

-si eso es... bien dicho Spike- dijo Twilight

-solo lo dices para que me sienta mejor- dijo la gatielaga deprimida con los ojos hinchados

-eso no es cierto Xion- dijo Holy Blade llegando a la habitación, así que la gatielaga lo vio y no dijo nada simplemente le dio la espalda

\- ¿no crees que ya has causado bastantes problemas Holy Blade? - comento Alex

-por eso estoy aquí... para solucionarlos- dijo Holy acercándose a la gatielaga, pero ella se voltea para no verlo

-muy bien chicos dejémoslo solos por un momento- dijo Twilight llevándose a los ponys y dragón afuera para que hablaran con tranquilidad

-quiero pedirte una disculpa... Xion- dijo Holy hablando de corazón

\- ¿lo dices porque te arrepientes…- dijo Xion hablando fríamente -…o no más hablas por no más? -

-lo digo porque estoy arrepentido... tú has estado conmigo desde que Pleasure se fue y no nunca te lo he agradecido... de todas las mujeres que he tenido... tu eres la que siempre ha estado ahí para mí... la única que me conoce bien y me ha soportado todas mis locuras- dijo el alicornio mientras la gatielaga color miel agachaba su cabeza

-casi muero y no te importe…- dijo Xion

-yo no tenía idea hasta Rainbow me conto todo... me preocupe en ese momento- dijo Holy Blade -de haber sabido desde el principio tu serias la primera hembra a quien vería-

\- ¿estabas preocupado por mí? - dijo Xion volteándolo a ver finalmente

-sé que te he hecho mucho daño y te he hecho tu vida de cuadritos... pero quiero que sepas... que estoy feliz de tener a una amiga especial tan linda como tú- dijo Holy sonriéndole dulcemente

-eso se lo dices diario a tu criada- dijo Xion muy triste entonces el alicornio comienza a sacar algo de su cazadora un pequeño regalo para ella

-este regalo es de mi para ti y créeme... te va a encantar- dijo Holy dándoselo a la gatielaga el cual lo pensó por un momento así que decido abrirlo sacando de ahí una pequeña libreta

-que bien... cupones... yay- dijo Xion no muy feliz que digamos

-léelos- dijo Holy, así que la gatielaga los tomo leyendo el primero que decía "vale por una disculpa" Xion comenzó a ojearlo diciendo otras cosas "vale por un día libre sin Holy Blade", "vale para que Holy haga los quehaceres del hogar", "vale para que Holy te guarde un secreto" sorprendiéndose Xion por lo que decían

-estos son...-

-son cupones especiales- explico el alicornio -todo lo que dice se cumplirá... hace tiempo que no les regalo unos cupones de esos... este fue uno de los regalos significativos ya que les di unos iguales para Pleasure... y ahora te doy los tuyos-

\- ¿me estás dando un regalo que le diste a Pleasure hace mucho? - dijo Xion conmoviéndose por lo que hizo sintiendo unas lágrimas de felicidad saliendo de sus bellos ojos verdes - ¿entonces quieres decir que... tu? -

-que tú eres la mujer más importante de mi vida- dijo Holy -bueno la gatita- decía el poniendo su caso derecho en la cara de ella el cual comenzó a ronronear un poco ya que la estaba acariciando - ¿qué dices gatita... perdonas a este estúpido por lo que hizo? -

-quiero usar uno…- dijo Xion arrancando un cupón dándoselo el cual leyó sintiéndose deprimido el alicornio

-día libre sin Holy Blade... supongo que puedo cumplirlo- dijo Holy triste

-lo siento me equivoque... estos dos- la gatielaga le da dos cupones el cual Holy le sonríe -y bien… no esperare todo el día- decía ella así que el alicornio sin pensarlo dos veces abraza con fuerza a la gatielaga mientras le daba una lluvia de besos en la cabeza de su amiga -gracias Holy... es el regalo más bello que me has dado- dijo Xion sin romper el abrazo mientras aquellos cupones caían al suelo que decían "vale por un abrazo especial de tu amigo y vale por unos besos por parte de Holy Blade" en eso los ponys abren la puerta viendo esa conmovedora escena incluso Alex afuera recargado en una pared vio eso el cual simplemente sonrió por un momento para después ponerse serio, así que la princesa se alejó de ellos con los demás yéndose a la biblioteca

-me alegra que arreglaran sus diferencias ellos dos- dijo Twilight enorgullecida de ellos

-es la primera vez que veo a Holy haciendo algo bien en su vida- dijo Spike

-lo que puede llegar hacer la amistad- dijo Twilight comenzando a acomodar unos libros reorganizando como siempre

-perdón por interrumpir sus fantasías princesa, pero tenemos que volver a la realidad- dijo Alex seriamente

-el mitad demonio tiene razón, ahora tenemos que concentrarnos y encontrar a ese dichoso topo que está ayudando a los Galaxys- dijo Trevor

-me había olvidado de el- dijo Spike - ¿quieres que les diga a las princesas Twilight? -

-cuando tengamos la información necesaria se los diremos, pero hasta entonces nos les diremos nada hasta estar seguro de que de verdad hay un topo en Canterlot... tenemos que hacerlo con sumo cuidado... imagínate que llegue a enterarse la Marine acerca de esta dichosa información que tenemos- dijo Twilight

-las princesas estarían en serios problemas- dijo Trevor

-como les dije a las demás, este asuntito lo tomaremos con más delicadeza, si de verdad y lo que dice Straam es cierto debemos encontrarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde- dijo Twilight

-y que no termine en desgracia como la última vez con aquel impostor ese- dijo Spike recordando al último chismoso que hubo en el castillo el cual les dio dolores de cabeza la princesa al recordarlo

-sería bueno que Shield nos ayude en esto... que comience a interrogar a los del castillo discretamente- comento Alex

-buena idea… Spike ve y dile a Shield, pero recuerda con sumo cuidado- dijo Twilight al bebe dragón

-como ordenes Twilight- dijo él bebe dragón retirándose en eso Holy y Xion llegan reuniéndose

-veo que ya están mejor- decía Trevor

-de maravilla- dijo Xion en la cabeza de Holy sonriéndole -de hecho, voy a usar otro cupón y espero que lo cumpla- decía la gatielaga dándoselo a Holy el cual decía "cupón por un bello día familiar con dos amigos incluidos"

-claro que si gatita, dime que quieres hacer y lo hacemos- decía Holy

-no lo sé… ¿qué quieres hacer Windfield? - pregunto Xion a Alex

-oye, oye, oye, oye, oye... a mí no me incluyas en esto- dijo Alex enojándose

-pero el cupón dice un día familiar y por lo tanto tu estas incluido- dijo Xion

-tiene razón, no puedes escaparte de esta Alex- dijo Trevor leyendo el cupón -lastima…- dijo en un tono burlón

-pero... pero...-

-por favor Windfield... hazlo por mí- dijo Xion haciendo carita de perro triste

-está bien... por ti- dijo Windfield mirando otro lado para que no lo vieran sonrojado

-también pueden ir ustedes, el cupón los incluye- dijo Xion a los alicornios

-con mucho gusto Trevor y yo iremos- dijo Twilight

-oye, oye, oye, ¿quién te dijo que yo quería ir con ellos? - exclamaba Trevor

-tiene razón no puedes escaparte maricornio... lástima- dijo Alex hablando del mismo tono burlón que le hico Trevor anteriormente

-que no soy maricornio!- grito el alicornio morado oscuro

-vamos a ir Trevor- dijo Twilight seriamente

\- ¿pero por queee? - decía quejándose como niño chiquito

-porque esta es una gran oportunidad para conocernos mejor y así entablar un gran lazo entre madre e hijo- dijo Twilight

\- ¿pero por queeee? -

-porque yo lo digo y punto final!- grito ella mientras el alicornio pataleaba mientras el mitad demonio se burlaba de el

-mejor hazle caso a tu mamita, antes de que mande a tu cuarto sin cenar- dijo Alex en tono burlón

-al menos mi padre no es un pervertido como el tuyo- dijo Trevor

-Trevor... ve al rincón ahora- dijo Twilight apuntando regañándolo

-pero el empezó…-

-ahora!- grito Twilight mientras el alicornio maldiciendo

-ratas…- dijo Trevor poniéndose en el rincón del a biblioteca de espaldas

De vuelta al futuro

\- ¿dónde quedo tu rudeza amigo? - dijo Dawn con aquel guardia imperial en el suelo mientras ella se limpiaba los cascos quitándose la suciedad que tenía como la sangre

-no hay tiempo para presumir, tenemos que castrar a un lobo robótico- dijo Nod-Tennessee revisando su equipo

-"Tennessee... Dawn"-

\- ¿quién dijo eso? - pregunto el vaquero

-es la princesa- dijo Dawn reconociendo su voz -estamos aquí princesa-

\- ¿y donde esta que no la veo? - pregunto el vaquero buscándola en eso un destello purpura aparece frente a ellos

-debe de estar usando su visión astral- le explico la vaquera tocando aquel destello

-"gracias a Celestia que los encuentro"- decía la voz de la princesa

\- ¿entonces sabes lo que sucede? - pregunto Dawn

-"estoy al corriente de todo... tienen que irse de aquí ahora"-

-no sin Pinkie- dijo Nod-Tennessee

-Maud fue a perseguir a ese maquinista, esa cosa la tiene- dijo Dawn -estamos cerca princesa por recuperarla-

-"no podrán con él es muy peligroso, ustedes dos no podrán con ese ejecutador"- decía la voz de la alicornio

-pues no me quedare con los brazos cruzados mientras Pinkie se convierte en algodón de azúcar para ese lobo- dijo Nod-Tennessee

-mi papa tiene razón, además Maud no tiene idea en el peligro que esta, tenemos que ayudarla- dijo Dawn

-"resistan un poco iré a ayudarlos"- dijo Twilight

-pero no sabe dónde estamos- dijo Tennessee

-"eso déjamelo a mí"- decía Twilight -"resistan un poco más"- decía desapareciendo aquella luz

-ya se dónde están!- grito Twilight despertando de su trance asustando al grupo

\- ¿Dónde? - pregunto Ignos

En la enfermería de la resistencia

-Fluttershy me conto todo... debió haber sido muy difícil para ti perder lo que más amabas en el mundo- dijo Ventus seriamente cerca de su hija Aqua quien aún seguía inconsciente en su cama luego de lo que paso -sé que quieres que vuelva… pero la situación en la que esta... me es imposible traerlo de la oscuridad... apenas pude salir yo de este abismo gracias a todos los que me rodean... así que perdóname pero… no puedo ayudarlo- decía el pegaso rojo poniendo su casco izquierdo la frente de Aqua -pero lo que sí puedo hacer... es hacerlo entrar en razón- decía muy seguro de sí mismo

-Ventus… emergencia ahora!- gritaba Rockaid llegando

\- ¿qué sucede? - pregunto Ventus

-problemas y muy grandes- decía el potrillo con una preocupación

De vuelta en aquel tren infernal en el octavo vagón el cual estaba todo oscuro

-no por favor, soy muy joven y bella… y virgen para morir- decía Pinkie siendo colgada mientras aquel lobo se preparaba para un festín -bueno lo de virgen eso ni yo me lo creo… pero si soy bella-

-todo terminará... tu carne alimentará la caldera de mi maquina... y gracias a esa magia que tienes mi tren nunca se detendrá- dijo el lobo quien estaba afilando sus garras -y tus huesos serán... parte de mi colección- decía encendiendo las luces del lugar enseñando todos los huesos de sus víctimas de distintas clases convertidas en mesas, vasos con cráneos, sillones de huesos y candelabro de huesos -pero a decir verdad... tus huesos... serán un manjar... delicioso- dijo el Ciberlobo

-sabes mi doctor me dijo que tengo los huesos horribles y eso será malo para tus dientes- dijo sonriéndole traviesamente

-eso... lo voy a ver- decía el lobo mostrando sus garras filosas y colmillos para matar a Pinkie

-aaaaahhhhhhhh- Pinkie gritaba de miedo sabiendo que era su fin mientras la garra se acercaba cada vez más a ella, en eso un casco aparece en el hombro del Ciberlobo, la bestia volteo llevándose una gran sorpresa

-la cena se cancela- dijo Maud golpeándolo al Ciberlobo en la cara cayendo al suelo

-Maud- dijo Pinkie feliz de verla mientras Maud comenzaba a liberarla –detrás de ti-

-aaauuuuu- el Ciberlobo tomo una cierra eléctrica y se preparaba para cortarle la cabeza a Maud, pero esta se agacha golpeándolo seis veces en el tórax seguido de una patada que lo hizo retroceder un poco -groooaaar- el Ciberlobo se movía atacando a Maud, pero ella salta poniéndose a espaldas lanzando a su mascota peñasco golpeándolo en la nuca con fuerza lanzándolo contra una compuerta el cual se abrió por el impacto que tuvo -grooaar-

-hora de sacar al perro- dijo Maud tomando a su mascota de vuelta mientras que con su escopeta le disparaba varias veces al Ciberlobo en todo su cuerpo echándolo del tren, una vez hecho eso fue con su hermana desatándola

-Maud- dijo Pinkie abrazando con fuerza a su hermana -me salvaste gracias-

-para eso están las hermanas Pinkie- dijo Maud sonriéndole rompiendo el abrazo –vámonos de aquí- decía ella poniendo su escopeta en la espalda, de pronto de la nada una cierra aparece del suelo lastimándole la pata trasera derecha a Maud

-Maud!- dijo Pinkie apartándola en eso ellas ven el suelo abrirse emergiendo aquel Ciberlobo

-no escaparan... de mi prisión- dijo el lobo avanzando a ella moviendo su cierra como todo un psicópata

-por aquí Maud- dijo Pinkie tomando a su hermana yéndose al noveno vagón cerrando la compuerta dejando al lobo encerrado quien este intento abrir la compuerta

En otros vagones entre sexto y el séptimo

-apresúrate Cooper, Maud y Pinkie deben de estar en peligro- decía Dawn quienes habían saltando de vagón a vagón esquivando las torretas y drones automáticos que aparecían de la nada

-y llegaremos a tiempo… si es que dejan ya de atacarnos- dijo Cooper destruyendo lanzando su disco metálico mientras que Dawn disparaba a los drones con su rifle, de pronto de la nada más delante de las vías una palanca direccional se acciona de la nada cambiando de posición las vías haciendo que el tren se fuera a otro lado

-oye papa, cambio de dirección- decía Dawn viendo las señales de cambio mientras se alejaban

-qué raro- dijo Nod-Tennessee en eso la vaquera recibe un mensaje de su anónimo "cambie la dirección salven a Pinkie antes de que sea tarde"

-Dawn agáchate- dijo el vaquero agachándola mientras pasaban por un túnel destruyendo la mayoría de los drones en la parte superior de arriba

-gracias papa- dijo Dawn en lo oscuro

-a paso veloz mija, a paso veloz- dijo Nod-Cooper pasando sobre los vagones a rastras con la rebelde

Regresando con las hermanas pie

-que miedo… un túnel- dijo Pinkie viendo la oscuridad del túnel

-sálvate Pinkie!- dijo Maud en el noveno vagón el cual era abierto sin techo ni nada solo había cargamento desconocido

-no voy a dejarte- dijo Pinkie

-aaaauuuu- las hermanas voltean y ven al Ciberlobo arriba del cargamento bajando de ahí queriendo atacar a las hermanas, pero Maud vuelve a disparar con su escopeta tumbándolo cayendo en una de las cajas de madera revelando lo que había ahí

-explosivos!- dijo Maud viendo aquellas granadas automáticas

-grooooaaar- el Ciberlobo se levanta buscando su sierra, pero no la encontraba

-¿buscabas esto- dijo Pinkie con su cierra en sus cascos tirándola al vacío mientras pasaban por aquel desierto -¿que harás ahora sin tu arma?- en eso corre hacia ella mostrando sus afilados dientes corriendo rápidamente, Maud intento disparar tratando de acabar con el pero se le acabo la munición, mientras intentaba recargar de nuevo vio que fue demasiado tarde aquel lobo le da un zarpazo dejándole una horrible cicatriz a la pony gris en el costado izquierdo el cual la mando a estrellarse con unas cajas -Mauud!- grito Pinkie con horror al ver a su hermana en el suelo mientras aquel maquinista corría hacia Pinkie, así que ella no tuvo otra opción y se fue corriendo siendo perseguida por esa cosa

-Pinkie!- dijo Maud despertando levantándose a pesar de estar herida, ella continuo con su camino no sin antes tomar un cinturón el cual llevaba diez detonadores poniéndoselo en el tórax continuando con su camino en eso

-Pinkie- gritaba Dawn llegando finalmente a donde estaban -Pinkie-

-mira Dawn detonadores… uju y de los buenos- dijo Nod- Tennessee

\- ¿y que vas a hacer con ellos? - pregunto la vaquera mientras su padre comienza accionar unos cuantos –¿estás loco? - gritaba ella

-ayúdame a sacarlos de aquí… ahora- dijo Nod-Tennessee empujando al igual que su hija vaciando todos los detonadores el cual comenzaron a explotar llevándose consigo drones que aparecieron junto con los vagones que se desprendieron del tren volando en mil pedazos –ya no nos molestaran por un rato- dijo Cooper, en eso un grito se oyó a lo lejos

-por haya rápido- dijo Dawn corriendo con su padre, pero en eso más drones aparecieron del vagón de adelante disparándoles a los vaqueros

-no estorben carajo!- grito el vaquero protegiéndose de los ataques en lo que Dawn disparaba deshaciéndose de ellos

-si claro ya no nos molestaran, eso ni tú te la crees- decía su hija regañándolo

-bueno… uno comete un pequeño error de vez en cuando- dijo Nod-Cooper defendiéndose

-Pinkie!- grito Maud entrando al último vagón viendo a su hermana en el suelo en un lugar poco oscuro con unos cuantos zarpazos en su cuerpo perdiendo algo de sangre

-es… una… trampa!- grito Pinkie en eso la pony terrenal voltea viendo al Ciberlobo descender del techo con un martillo en sus garras golpeando con fuerza la cabeza de Maud el cual al hacerlo este se parte mientras Maud queda estampada en la pared dejando una línea de sangre que dejaba su cabeza -hermana!-

-ahora sigues tu- dijo el Ciberlobo corriendo hacia ella para degollarla, pero en eso

-perro malo déjala- entro Dawn al último vagón disparándole al lobo quien este cambio de objetivo y corrió hacia la vaquera abriendo sus fauces, pero Dawn se agacha al instante mientras Nod-Tennessee lo arremetía con un golpe justo en el hocico mandándolo a volar pasando al otro lado del vagón

-Tennessee, Daaaaahhhhgggg- no termino lo que iba a decir la pony fiestera ya que una cadena aparece de la nada amarrándose en una pata llevándosela saliendo de aquel vagón

-Pinkie!- grito Nod-Tennessee

-Maud!- grito Dawn acercándose a la yegua -Maud despierta- decía ella sacudiéndola un poco, en eso la pony gris comenzó a moverse un poco -sigue viva- decía ella sacando un pequeño botiquín medico

-tu cúrala, yo iré por Pinkie- dijo Tennessee corriendo a rescatarla mientras salían del túnel mostrando el exterior que era una parte desértica

En el palacio del Emperador

-este combate me está aburriendo- dijo el Emperador en las sombras observando en unas pantallas la pelea -es hora de echarle una garra al Ciberlobo- el Emperador presiona unos botones que había en su trono trayendo cuatro plataformas móviles y en cada plataforma estaban los restos de aquellos ejecutadores que fueron derrotados anteriormente, aquella figura comienza a levantarse comenzando a mostrar su forma, llevaba un casco de metal con una apariencia inquietante, con rasgos faciales de lagarto o camaleón con hombreras metálicas, posee un abrigo color azul marino con líneas verdes con una runas mágicas que traía del mismo color, mangas largas que cubrían sus cascos el cual solamente se veían listones de telas en las mangas, una túnica café con el símbolo de su mandato, llevaba un pantalón negro con dobleces en sus piernas y zapatos con garras hechos de madera, aquel extraño pony o lo que sea que fuera levanto su brazo derecho el cual concentro magia en el sacando de ahí unos pequeños chips de computadora de color gris claro con un ojo demoniaco en él, el cual los atrajo mágicamente encerrándolos en una burbuja mágica color verde claro desapareciéndola al instante mientras este reía malvadamente

Regresando al combate en el último vagón el tren infernal en el cuarto del horno conocido también la sala de ejecución un lugar abierto con un horno al fondo enorme que iluminaba el lugar mostrando todo el acero que había a su alrededor

-es hora de decir adiós- dijo el Ciberlobo arrastrando a la pony al horno mientras ella gritaba

-no quiero ser un cupcake!- gritaba ella

-déjala tu horrible perro pulguiento- grito Nod-Tennessee llegando lanzando el disco volador rompiendo la cadena que apresaba a Pinkie mientras aquel disco regresaba al vaquero para después golpear con todas sus fuerzas al lobo -maldito no te perdonare por lastimar a esta pony- así que el lobo volvió usar aquellas cadenas golpeándolo muchas veces tumbándolo al suelo, pero antes de que callera Cooper vuelve a lanzar aquel disco pero el lobo lo rebota con su brazo derecho cayendo cerca de Pinkie quien esta intentaba quitarse las cadenas que tenía un su pata viendo aquella arma

-te hare mierda- dijo el Ciberlobo

-no si yo lo hago primero- dijo Nod-Cooper galopando hacia el saltando dándole tres patadas aéreas justo en la cara tumbándolo, el lobo se preparaba para atacarlo pero Tennessee saco su bastón revolver disparándole no una sino tres veces en las articulaciones del robot causando que dejara de moverse -¿algunas últimas palabras antes de que termines en el depósito de chatarra?- de pronto una burbuja mágica verde claro aparece arriba del Ciberlobo la burbuja estalla y aquellos chips misteriosos orbitan alrededor de el

-jajaja...- aquel lobo comenzó a reírse malvadamente mientras los chips entraron en su cuerpo robótico los dos primero entraron en sus garras el tercero y el cuarto en sus hombros el último fue en su cabeza -grooaaaarrr- aquella maquina rugió con fuerza expulsando una gran cantidad de energía sorprendiendo al vaquero

\- ¿que está ocurriendo? - preguntaba Cooper en eso todo el daño que recibió el Ciberlobo se reparaba golpeando al vaquero en el estómago sacándole el aire mientras la bestia le daba un colazo cayendo al suelo, el vaquero detiene las fauces con sus cascos de la bestia que quería atacarlo -perro malo-

-grooaaar- rugía el lobo intentando comerlo

-oye tu... déjalo en paz!- el Ciberlobo volteo recibiendo un corte por parte de Pinkie Pie quien tenía el disco metálico enterrándoselo en el cuello gritando de dolor el lobo mientras que Pinkie se lo quitaba comenzando a mancharse la pony de aceite, comenzando a atacarlo con las cuchillas de su arma dejándole cortes leves haciéndolo retroceder

-Pinkie- dijo Nod-Tennessee intentando levantarse, pero no podía ya que esos golpes lo lastimaron seriamente dejándolo atontado

-no te preocupes yo me encargo- dijo Pinkie sin dejar de atacarlo en eso el lobo intenta golpearla con las cadenas, pero la pony los corta con su arma arrojándole el disco dañando todo su cuerpo robótico retrocediendo más hasta llegar al horno el cual estaba abierto liberando todo el fuego que tenía -ERES... UN... PERRO... MALO... NO... QUIERO... QUE VUELVAS... A… LASTIMAR... A MIS... AMIGOS... Y... A MI FAMILIA!- gritaba la fiestera golpeándolo estando a centímetros de entrar al horno

-groooaaar- el lobo estaba por atacarla con sus garras, pero la pony se agacha enterrando aquel disco en su pecho comenzando a girar lastimándolo gravemente mientras el aceite salía de su cuerpo manchando más a la pony rosa -aaaahhhhrrrggg-

-toma tu fiesta y largo de mi vista!- grito Pinkie lanzándole una patada mandándolo al horno comenzando a quemarse el lobo mecánico desprendiéndose de sus atuendos el cuales se quemaron, mientras la pony cerraba el horno con el lobo dentro quien gritaba golpeando con fuerza la rejilla intentando escapar, pero no pudo mientras un silbido perturbado se oía en el tren -sí que era un perro malo- dijo la pony rosa

-Pinkie lo hiciste... lo derrotaste- dijo Nod-Cooper feliz por eso

-chicos- decía Dawn llegando con Maud en su lomo -Maud esta grave… tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora-

-ya estuvo misión cumplida, vámonos de aquí- dijo Tennessee de pronto unos aullidos se escucharon -no puede ser-

\- ¿ese maquinista aún vive? - dijo Pinkie con un tono aterrador

-gahahahaha- unas garras enorme aparecieron en el techo cortándolo como si fuera mantequilla para después abrirlos de golpe sorprendiendo a los ponys, el Ciberlobo estaba de vuelta más grande y más fuerte de color morado en la cara, con el cuerpo rojo con anaranjado en la orillas, garras grandes y filosas con unas púas en los hombros y un casco dorado que llevaba puesto, estaba conectado con su tren por medio de cables en la parte de abajo dándole más poder a su tren el cual comenzó a avanzar más rápido que nunca -grooooaaaaarrr- al momento de rugir cinco ojos demoniacos aparecieron dos en sus garras dos en sus hombros y el ultimo en la base de su cabeza ocultándose todos ellos mientras disparaba laser de sus ojos pasando sobre nuestros héroes el cual termino destruyendo el vagón donde habían estado anteriormente quedando atónitos para lo que venia

\- ¿porque todo nos tiene que salir mal a último momento? - dijo Nod-Tennessee

En el castillo del Emperador

-mira eso Red Demon, te presento al kaiser100 Ciberlobo tech.2-38239 o como forma de abreviación… Kaiserlobo, gracias a los chips de odio que le inserte de sus anteriores ejecutadores esta bestia imparable acabara con esos rebeldes finalmente- decía el Emperador viéndolo todo en las pantallas a su máxima creación mientras levitaba mágicamente aquel pony –¿no te parece emocionante Red Demon? -

-...- aquel pegaso sombrío no dijo nada y se retiró diciéndole algo -aquel combate está por terminar- decía Red Demon mientras el Emperador contemplaba el momento

De vuelta en aquel tren, el Kaiserlobo comienza a atacarlos golpeando sus garras en el suelo produciendo una onda enorme el cual termino golpeando a los ponys lanzándolos al suelo

-voy a castrar a ese perro- dijo Dawn saltando disparando su rifle a la bestia quien no recibía daño alguno -no le hago aaahhh- la vaquera fue golpeada por el Kaiserlobo impactando contra el suelo

-Dawn!- grito Pinkie mientras Cooper apresaba a la bestia del cuello con sus látigos de energía, pero esta abre su boca escupiendo fuego recibiendo todo el impacto Nod-Cooper mientras el Kaiserlobo se liberó golpeando tres veces a Cooper dejándolo tendido en el suelo

-Cooper!- grito Pinkie mientras Maud despertaba -Maud-

-veo que necesitan de mi ayuda- Maud levantándose con dificultad viendo como aquel monstro intentaba aplastar a sus amigos rebeldes

-Maud no puedes, aun sigues lastimada- dijo Pinkie intentando detenerla

-si no hacemos algo esa cosa los matara- dijo Maud tambaleándose

-tú te quedas aquí, yo lo ayudare- dijo Pinkie corriendo para ayudar a los vaqueros

-grooaaaarrr-

-vamos horrible máquina, te voy a dar una fiesta que no olvidaras- dijo Pinkie arrojándole aquel disco, pero el Kaiserlobo lo atrapa con sus garras destruyéndolo -ok... debí haber supuesto que esto iba a pasar... pero aun así...- no termino lo que iba a decir Pie ya que el Kaiserlobo la aplasta con sus garra izquierda -ok... tu ganas- dijo la pony atontada mientras el lobo se preparaba para el golpe final abriendo sus fauces atacándola

-Pinkie!- gritaban los demás rebeldes sabiendo que no podían hacer nada esperando aquel trágico final, pero en ese momento alguien del cielo aparece protegiendo a la pony rosa

-los perros malos como tú no merecen tener esa clase de alimentos…- decía un unicornio azul protegiéndola con un kunai de energía

-Ignos!- decían los vaqueros y fiestera al unísono viendo a Nod-Ignos quien logró salvar a Pinkie

-Gerónimo!- decía una voz quien los pony miran arriba y ven un jet negro arriba de ellos donde Nod-Rockaid acaba de saltar con su espada llameante golpeando al Kaiserlobo en la cabeza

-Cañón de Hielo!- grito Nod-Ventus disparando de su cañón una bola de energía el cual congelo el cuerpo del lobo

-chicos… si vinieron a la fiesta- dijo Pinkie feliz de ver al escuadrón Nod de vuelta juntos una vez mas

-no me lo perdería por nada- dijo Nod-Ventus acercándose a Pinkie

-no sé como pero que bueno que están aquí- dijo Nod-Cooper agradecido al igual que Dawn de pronto la prisión donde estaba el lobo se rompe rugiendo de ira el ejecutador dentro de la nave

-asegúrate de no perderlos Flurry- dijo Twilight –tenemos que sacarlos de aquí cuando antes-

-lo se tía- dijo Flurry quien pilotaba la nave

-grooooaaaarrr- el ejecutor libero una onda de energía el cual aventó el jet donde estaban ellas mandándolas lejos

-aahhhhh- Twilight y su sobrina gritaban mientras que Flurry intentando controlar aquella turbulencia

-Twilight!- grito Nod-Ignos comunicándose con ella

-estamos bien... no te preocupes- dijo la unicornio comunicándose por el altavoz mientras la nave se alejaba de ellos

-perfecto… hora de enviar a esta perra de donde vino- dijo Nod-Rockaid

-Dawn, Pinkie y Maud… no intervengan, nosotros nos haremos cargo- dijo Nod-Ignos en ese momento Dawn recibe un mensaje urgente

-chicos tenemos un grave problema- dijo Dawn enseñándole el mensaje -nuestro anónimo me dejo esto- el cual decía "cuidado caballeros... si no derrotan a la bestia y escapan de tren en los próximos diez minutos... fin del juego"

-fin del juego… ¿que querrá decir? - preguntaba Pinkie viendo el mensaje

-no lo sé, pero es algo que no quiero averiguar... una vez más el tiempo está en nuestra contra- dijo Nod-Ventus mientras el Kaiserlobo rugía de ira mostrando sus ojos demoniacos

-oigan esa cosa también tiene ojos demoniacos- dijo Nod-Tennessee

-si es así entonces encontramos su debilidad, todos a darle en esos ojos horribles- dijo Nod-Rockaid

-Twilight tenemos un grave problema, si no nos recoges en menos de diez minutos todos moriremos- dijo Nod-Ignos comunicándose por la radio que tenía en su oído

-"¿queee?, ¿pero cómo?... ok... tratare de llegar lo más pronto posible, encárguense del ejecutador si no lo hacen no podre recogerlos"- dijo Twilight

-hay algo que no entiendo... ¿quién demonios está enviando estos mensajes confusos? - preguntaba Nod-Ignos

-eso lo veremos más adelante, ahora ocupémonos del ejecutador- ordeno Nod-Ventus volando junto con el escuadrón Nod comenzando con el segundo y último round

-groooaaarrr- el Kaiserlobo comienza a lanzar zarpazos a los caballeros dos de ellos lo esquivan en el aire y los otros se protegían

-Cañón de Plasma!- grito Nod-Ventus disparando esferas de energía golpeando en la cara del lobo quien comienza a atacarlo con sus garras intentando atraparlo

-cometiste un grave error bestia inmunda- decía Nod-Tennessee saltando atacando con sus cuchillas el brazo derecho enterrándola, comenzando sacudir su brazo, pero Nod-Cooper comienza a caminar por su brazo hacia la cara golpeándolo varias veces

-súper ataque!- grito Nod-Ignos disparando sus metrallas quien este contraataca con una llamarada, el cual el unicornio se protegió con un escudo mágico, acto seguido la bestia golpea sus garras con el escudo una y otra vez intentando romperlo, pero rápidamente el enano ataca con todas sus fuerzas el brazo derecho causando un corto circuito en el logrando que el Kaiserlobo cayera exponiendo su ojo demoniaco derecho

-te are trisas ese ojo!- grito el niño golpeando con su espada tres veces para después invocar su arco de gales disparando varias flechas en el ojo destruyéndolo finalmente

-groooaaaaarr- el ejecutor se levanta con ira mientras aullaba con fuerza llamando a varios drones el cual comenzaron a atacar a el equipo Nod

-cuidado con esos drones- advertía Dawn quien estaba con Maud y Pie cuidándolas viendo el combate

-no estorben- dijo Nod-Ventus esquivando los láser que lanzaban disparando de su cañón destruyendo unos cuantos, Nod-Tennessee agarraba a uno con sus látigos aventándolo a unos cuantos que querían atacarlo estrellándolos mutuamente explotando al instante, el enano se protegía con su espada regresándoles los disparos láser mientras que Nod-Ignos lanzaba kunais de energía a ellos avanzando hacia el káiser lobo quien de su garra izquierda quería aplastarlo pero rápidamente el unicornio reacciona invocando sus alas mágicas poniéndose atrás del robot

-Aura Sphere!- Nod-Ignos lanzo su esfera mágica golpeándolo en la nuca cayendo al suelo -súper ataque!- el unicornio dispara sus metrallas en el aire comenzando dañar el brazo explotándole exponiendo otro ojo demoniaco acto seguido Nod-Ignos invoca su cruz de combate liberando una ráfaga de hielo congelando aquel ojo demoniaco -haaaaaarrgg- el unicornio dio un grito de batalla golpeando seis veces con la cadena de la cruz destruyendo aquel ojo, haciendo que se levantara el lobo rugiendo de ira invocando ahora laser por doquier en toda la sala

-no puedo moverme!- grito Nod-Rockaid haciéndose bolita

-detesto quedarme en un solo lugar fijo- dijo Nod-Ventus también atrapado por los laceres

-Cooper has algo!- dijo Nod-Ignos con un escudo mágico viendo que estaba agrietando por los laceres que le rodeaban, así que Cooper corrió saltando laser por láser esquivando, rodeando y brincando

-vamos papa!- grito Dawn animándolo

-demuéstrales por que ten llaman Cooper!- dijo Pinkie mientras el lobo disparaba laser de sus ojos hacia el vaquero quien rápidamente salta lanzando su látigo enroscándose en la oreja izquierda llegando hacia el ejecutador con una patada en la cara, el káiser lobo dispara otra vez laser de sus ojos pero Nod-Cooper se pone arriba de la cabeza enterrando una de sus chuchillas en el ojo derecho sacándoselo mientras seguía en funcionamiento, después el vaquero salta y agarra ese ojo que funcionaba comenzando a dañar su hombro en la parte derecha explotándole

-groooaarr- la bestia queda aturdida mientras otro ojo se exponía cerca de Nod-Cooper quien con su bastón revolver dispara unas diez veces logrando deshacerse de él logrando desactivar los laser que había en el lugar

-bien hecho Cooper- dijo Ventus volando libremente en eso el Kaiserlobo dispara una bola eléctrica en el cielo comenzando a caer relámpagos en el lugar haciendo que los Nod este esquivando la mayoría de ellos terminando siendo golpeados por unos cuantos cayendo al suelo todos menos Nod-Ventus quien esquivo todos disparando su cañón a la máquina -tus ataques no me intimidan- el lobo volvió hacer lo mismo lanzando una bola eléctrica al cielo cayendo rayos por todo el lugar esquivando apenas Nod-Ventus pero uno de esos rayos golpea al pegaso -aaahhhhh-

-hahaha- dijo el lobo burlándose de él haciendo enojar a Nod-Ventus

-de mi… nadie se burla!- grito Nod-Ventus enojándose resistiendo las descargas apuntando su arma a el -Cañón Eléctrico!- el pegaso disparo energía golpeando al káiser lobo aturdiéndolo quitándose el pegaso toda la electricidad que tenía viendo como la bestia expuso el cuarto ojo en su hombro izquierdo así que rápidamente Nod-Ventus vuela con sus Keyblades golpeando con fuerza el ojo enterrando sus espadas en dicha parte partiéndolo a la mitad finalmente explotándole manchándose de sangre el pegaso mientras el káiser lobo se reactivaba de nuevo

-aaaauuuuuu- el lobo aulló una vez más mostrando su último punto débil el cual estaba en su cabeza mientras invocaba una esfera de energía oscura enorme el cual el lobo golpea con sus garras poniéndose de color azul

-es mía!- grito Nod-Rockaid golpeándola, pero fue recibido por una explosión mágica

-enano!- dijeron los Nod preocupados mientras el lobo volvía a lanzar otra esfera oscura el cual se volvió roja así que el vaquero al golpea lastimándose lo mismo paso con Ventus e Ignos quienes golpearon incorrectamente cayendo al suelo

-chicos!- gritaba Pinkie preocupada por sus amigos queriendo ayudar, pero Maud le toma del brazo diciéndole que no mientras veían las explosiones siendo disparados los caballeros en el aire impactando contra el suelo brutalmente

\- ¿ahora qué hacemos?... estamos a cinco minutos de perder y no le hemos hecho daño- dijo Nod-Ignos levantándose junto a los demás

-esto ya lo había visto antes... ¿pero dónde? - preguntaba Nod-Ventus observando bien, el káiser lobo vuelve a formar otra esfera golpeándola formándose una esfera amarilla -ya se... enano golpea esa esfera ahora!- grito el pegaso

-aahhhhrrgg- Rockaid la golpea regresándole el ataque, pero el káiser lobo vuelve a golpearlo cambiando de color a azul

-ahora tu Ignos!- grito Nod-Ventus así que el unicornio obedeció golpeándola regresándosela, pero el lobo vuelve contratacar formando una esfera gris

-supongo que es mi turno- Nod-Tennessee la golpea regresándola, pero el lobo vuelve a golpearla cambiando de color a roja el cual Nod-Ventus se la regresa así que lobo en un momento de desesperación con sus garras golpea la esfera dispersando varias esferas de diferentes colores

-todos golpean las esferas de su propio color ahora!- ordeno Nod-Ventus golpeando sus esferas rojas regresándosela al lobo el cual terminaron impactadas en él, los caballeros hicieron lo mismo comenzando a golpear las esferas de su propio color regresándole todos los ataques al ejecutor -y para terminar!- gritaba el pegaso rojo pateando la última esfera de chilena golpeándolo en la cabeza aturdiendo al káiser lobo exponiendo su último punto débil, acto seguido los Nod se reúnen con sus armas legendarias concentrando su poder en ella

-Ascenso de los Alicornios!- gritaron los ponys al unísono liberando un rayo arcoíris con forma de alicornios el cual golpearon el ojo demoniaco desintegrándolo por completo

-grooooaaaaarrrrr- el káiser lobo comenzó a soltar chispas explotando a la vez cayendo al suelo quedando sin vida finalmente

-lo hicieron whoohoooo!- dijo Pinkie Pie emocionada

-buen trabajo caballeros- decía Ventus regresando a la normalidad al igual que los otros

-esta pelea sí que nos dejó exhaustos, hasta el Nod mode se desactivo- dijo Rockaid estirando sus patitas, en ese momento el jet negro en el que iba Twilight y Flurry aparece arriba de ellos abriéndose las compuertas de abajo mostrándose a la alicornio

-hola Twilight!- dijo Pinkie emocionada

-mantén estable la nave Flurry-

-apresúrate tía- dijo Flurry piloteándola

-no se queden ahí parados, suban rápido!- grito Twilight bajando los arneses

-oye por si no lo sabias esa cosa esta muerta- dijo Tennessee

-no es eso… lo que le debería de preocupar- dijo Twilight -revise la ruta mientras venia por ustedes y descubrí algo que me preocupa... más adelante hay un puente sin terminar... sin no suben rápido acabaran como esta prisión hechos pedazos!- grito la alicornio preocupando a los ponys y efectivamente más adelante por donde iba el tren había un puente que no estaba terminado que conectaba aun acantilado donde no se veía nada solo una parte oscura

-mierda…- decían los caballeros al unísono

-ahora entiendo por qué decía el mensaje de diez minutos o menos... a eso se refería con fin del juego- dijo Dawn preocupada –(eso explicaría el cambio de vías repentino)- decía en su mente

-aún tenemos tres minutos, todos suban a la nave rápido!- ordeno Ignos -Dawn y Rockaid ustedes primero- los ponys obedecieron poniéndose el arnés comenzando a subir después fueron Ignos y Tennessee los siguiente en subir

-no te olvides de mi hermana- dijo Pinkie sosteniendo con fuerza a Maud mientras Ventus les ponía el arnés a las dos

-nos iremos todos de aquí- dijo Ventus diciéndoles que los suben así que Dawn acciono la palanca comenzando a subirlas mientras Ventus regresaba volando a la nave -salgamos de aquí ahora Flurry!-

-no me lo tienes que repetir dos veces- dijo Flurry Heart moviendo la palanca comenzando a irse

-lo hicimos Maud, volveremos a casa- dijo Pinkie sonriéndole -llegando lo primero que haré será una gran fiesta y todos están invitados-

-yay- decían los caballeros

-extrañaba tus fiestas Pinkie- dijo Maud dándole una pequeña sonrisa sacando a su mascota - peñasco te echaba de menos- mientras eran colgados en el aire subiendo a la nave yéndose del tren cuando de pronto algo sujeta la pata derecha de Maud reventando el arnés donde estaba

-Maud!- grito Pinkie agarrándola de los cascos

\- ¿qué carajos está pasando haya afuera?, no puedo despegar!- grito Flurry intentando avanzar, pero no podía

-problemas… eso es lo que pasa!- grito Ignos viendo con sus propios ojos lo que veían sin poder creer los rebeldes

-fin… del… juego…- el káiser lobo seguía funcionando quien tenía agarrado a Maud con uno de sus cables que le salía de la boca impidiendo que se fuera a pesar de quedar completamente dañado

-no puede ser… esa cosa aún sigue con vida!- dijo Ventus sorprendido intentando ayudar a las ponys, pero en ese momento el arnés que sujetaba a Pinkie se rompe

-aaaaahhh!- gritaba Pinkie cayendo con su hermana, pero Ventus salta de la nave sujetándola de la cola

-te tengo!- grito Ventus sosteniéndola con los dientes mientras volaba

\- ¿pero a ti quien te tiene? - grito Pinkie mientras eran llevados al ejecutor, pero en eso Tennessee salta agarra a Ventus de la cola con su boca seguido de Rockaid después Dawn, Twilight haciendo lo mismo y por ultimo Ignos quien este agarro la cola de la alicornio con su casco izquierdo mientras caían los ponys, pero en el último momento lanza la cadena de la cruz clavándose dentro de la nave sujetándose formando una cadena ponys

-no te sueltes Ignos!- dijo Twilight agarrando la cola de Dawn con la boca

\- ¿y qué crees que estoy haciendo? - grito Ignos sujetándose con fuerza mientras el káiser lobo los jalaba con todo y nave hacia el

-resistan ponys!- dijo Flurry activando toda la potencia en las turbinas haciendo que la nave avanzara un poco pero el lobo no se dejaba y tiraba con fuerza evitando que escapen atrayéndolos hacia el

-Flurry apresúrate se nos acaba el tiempo!- gritaba Ignos viendo a lo lejos el puente sin terminar el cual conectaba al vacío profundo

-vamos a morir!- grito Rockaid

-es inútil estoy dando toda la potencia... no podemos irnos- dijo Flurry -y lo peor de todo es que los motores se están sobre calentando, si no hacen algo explotaremos-

-perra suerte que tenemos- dijo Tennessee sin soltar a Ventus

-Ventus suéltame, tienen que vivir ustedes… nosotras no valemos nada- dijo Pinkie

-no digas eso Pie, estábamos tan cerca y no te dejare ir!- grito Ventus sujetando bien su cola con sus dientes

-estamos cerca del puente!- grito Dawn estando más cerca del acantilado, en ese momento Maud comenzó a sonreírle a su hermana

-fue un gusto verte de nuevo Pinkie- dijo Maud

-Maud… ¿qué piensas hacer? - pregunto la pony rosa preocupada –¿que estas insinuándome?

-sea lo que sea… si es estúpido no lo vayas a hacer... Maud- dijo Twilight escuchando

-de Ignos me esperaría alguna estupidez como esa, pero de ti Maud... te prohíbo que hagas eso- grito Ventus

-Ven estoy a punto de soltarme con tal de que te digieran- grito Ignos en eso la yegua gris le salía una lagrima

-groooaaaar-

-Maud- dijo Pinkie comenzando a llorar mientras su hermana le ponía a su mascota en su pelo laceo

-cuida a peñasco por mi... te amo- esas fueron sus últimas palabras mientras la yegua se soltó todo se volvió lento por un instante, la pony rosa veía por última vez a su hermana mayor quien no con una expresión de miedo, si no que era una de felicidad estaba feliz sabiendo que su pequeña hermana estaba a salvo finalmente -(adiós caballeros... adiós rebeldes... prométanme que vivirán... para un nuevo mañana... ahora yo mi iré... y me reuniré con mi familia... una vez mas)- decía la yegua en su mente activando los detonadores que anteriormente tenia mientras era comido por el káiser lobo quedando impactados todos los rebeldes por lo que vieron

-vámonos!- grito Flurry despegando acelerando la nave mientras se alejaban

-Maaaaaauuuuuuuud!- un grito agudo se escuchó por parte de la pony rosa quien soltaba unas lágrimas sin poder creer lo que acaba de presenciar, en el vientre de aquella bestia se encontraba Maud todavía con vida, herida, débil siendo digerida con el detonador activados escuchándose los últimos bips de aquel artefacto

-fin del juego- esas fueron sus últimas palabras mientras el detonador explotaba el cual formo un destello blanco que ilumino el lugar llevándose a la pony con ella

-groooaaaarrrrrrr- el káiser lobo comenzaba a explotar por dentro junto con su tren infernal que soltaba chispas mientras avanzaba a lo lejos la nave donde estaban nuestros rebeldes presenciaban el momento de la caída de la última prisión junto con su ejecutador, el tren comenzó a cruzar aquel puente llegando al fin de la vía saltando al vacío cayendo como una bola de fuego mientras producía su silbido aterrador

-chooooooochooooooooo- aquel tren se perdió en la oscuridad mientras una gigantesca explosión se produjo formándose una bola de fuego que ilumino en aquel abismo… luego de unos minutos la nave aterriza cerca del abismo de donde cayó la locomotora todos estaban afuera cerca del puente inconcluso dándole el ultimo a una gran rebelde

-Maud…- era lo único que podía decir Pinkie mirando el abismo mientras Twilight se acercaba a ella en silencio

-ella está en un lugar mejor ahora- dijo Twilight mientras la pony rosa comenzaba a llorar en silencio viendo ella como las lágrimas caían al vacío

-estoy sola... ahora Twilight... ¿qué voy a hacer? - dijo Pinkie mientras la alicornio la abrazaba con fuerza envolviéndola con sus alas

-no estás sola... aun nos tienes a nosotras- dijo Twilight sin soltarla mientras Pinkie lloraba a lo lejos de ellas

-ella no se merecía esto…- dijo Dawn con el sombrero en su casco al igual que su padre dando el pésame

-pobre Pinkie…- dijo Tennessee abrazando a su hija

-su sacrificio no fue en vano- dijo Flurry

-murió como una heroína- dijo Ventus seriamente

-salvo nuestras vidas- dijo Ignos

\- ¿qué clase de infierno es este? - dijo Rockaid con unas pocas lágrimas. mientras Flurry lo envolvía con su ala izquierda al enano

-la cruda realidad... la cruda realidad- dijo Ventus viendo como las yeguas regresaban con ellos -Pinkie... a nombre de los caballeros queremos decir que lo lamentamos la perdida de Maud- dijo el pegaso rojo

-... y queremos decirte que para lo que necesites... cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo- dijo Ignos

\- ¿me acompañarían para hacerle una última fiesta a mi hermana en su honor? - pregunto al pony tristemente

-no nos lo perderíamos por nada en el mundo terroncito- dijo Tennessee haciéndola sonreír un poco a Pinkie el cual les dio un abrazo a los cuatro el cual ellos lo aceptaron con gusto

-gracias- dijo Pinkie

-regresemos a la nave entonces- dijo Flurry sonriéndole mientras regresaban a la nave

-y de paso me dices que ocupas para la fiesta te ayudare en lo que pueda- dijo Twilight

-yo también quiero ayudar Pinkie- dijo Dawn sonriéndole

-si- dijo Pinkie los rebeldes regresaron a la nave, la pony se sentó tranquilamente mientras los demás se prepararon para el despegue, la nave se iba de aquel lugar regresando a la base durante el trayecto de regreso Pinkie saco algo de su melena la mascota de su hermana -tranquilo peñasco... no estás solo... yo te cuidare- dijo la pony rosa poniendo la roca en su corazón mientras unas lágrimas le salían de ella

En el palacio del Emperador

-he fracasado una vez más… ¿cómo es posible?… que mi monstro no haya podido acabar con esos caballeros… se supone que debían morir!- decía el emperador furioso pataleando y lloriqueando al mismo tiempo haciendo berrinche por todo el lugar arrojando la copa de vino en la pantalla donde se mostraba la caída del ejecutador -ya me estoy cansando de ellos- decía brincando de enojo

\- ¿que pasara ahora maestro? - pregunto Red Demon

-más bien… ¿qué vas a hacer tu? - dijo el Emperador apuntándolo con enojo -quiero que me elimines a esos caballeros de una vez por todas ¿quedo claro?... no me importa como lo hagas solo mátalos a todos... no los quiero ver en mi reino!- gritaba furioso acercándose al pegaso quien este retrocedía - ¿sigues aquí?, lárgate ¿qué esperas?… muévete has algo, pero no regreses aquí hasta que me traigas sus cadáveres... ¿quedo claro? -

-como ordene maestro- dijo el pegaso sombrío retirándose mientras el Emperador seguía gritando como loco -tu serás el primero en caer Ventus Fast- decía Red Demon desvaneciéndose mágicamente

De vuelta al presente

-nada mejor que un buen desayuno para empezar este día juntos- dijo Xion quien se encontraba en un restaurante al aire libre con Holy Blade, Alex, Twilight y Trevor sentados en una mesa -me tome la libertad de hacer una lista de lo que haremos el día de hoy- decía la gatielaga con un pergamino en sus patitas -esto será emocionante-

-con tal de verte feliz soy capaz de aguantar lo que sea, hasta la mismísima reina Charlotte- dijo Holy

-mentiroso…- murmuraba Alex -a puesto que le dices a todas las mujeres que vez-

-y pensar que ibas a estar haya con una de tus golfas esas mientras me ignorabas- dijo Xion

-jajaja… gatita ¿me crees capaz de hacer eso? - dijo Holy

\- ¿por qué crees que te lo está diciendo? - comento el viajero

-Trevor!- grito Twilight callándolo -bueno aprovechando que estamos aquí... creo que es un buen momento como para conocernos mejor y fortalecer nuestros lazos entre padres y amigos- dijo ella poniendo un libro mágico a la mesa -y gracias a este libro de cómo ser una familia perfecta que encontré nuestro día será perfecto- dijo la alicornio emocionada

-por favor que alguien me mate... no creo poder aguantar a este pervertido todo el día... oye maricornio no tendrás algún veneno en capsula que te dan en las misiones para que lo tomes y nos mate al instante para evitar que no nos robe información el enemigo- decía Alex sufriendo

-no.… me los quito Aqua porque decía que era muy irresponsable con eso y que era capaz de tragármelo- dijo Trevor apenado

\- ¿en serio? - dijo Alex con sarcasmo

-de acuerdo solo fue una vez… creí... que eran dulcecitos- dijo el alicornio explicándole -y no soy maricornio-

-genial, a esto se referían los productores al volver... ¿por qué no escuche las advertencias de los demás?... pero claro quería regresar... demonios- dijo Alex maldiciéndose al haber vuelto

\- ¿todo bien Windfield? - pregunto Xion

-todo bien- dijo Alex sonriéndole lo más que pudo

\- ¿que tenemos aquí?... hola primores- dijo Holy Blade viendo a unas yeguas pasar el cual le sonreían -preciosuras como...- en eso el alicornio vio a la gatielaga seriamente

-lo siento chicas, pero este alicornio está ocupado- dijo Twilight desilusionando a las yeguas yéndose frustradas

-gracias Twilight- dijo Xion agradecida comenzando a ver el menú

-pero... eran dos... estaban bellas... me sonrieron y.…-

-ya cállate y ordena que me estoy muriendo de hambre- dijo Trevor -pervertido este-

-Trevor!- grito Twilight callando al alicornio metiéndole un zape en la cabeza –compórtate- mientras Holy se desilusionaba mientras Xion lo veía desfrutándolo en el fondo

-no eches a perder nuestra amistad Holy- dijo Xion mientras el alicornio ponía su cara en la mesa

-pensándolo bien… no será tan malo el día- dijo Alex riéndose un poco mientras veía a Trevor sobándose la cabeza debido al golpe que le dio su madre y ver a su padre con melancolía ya que no podía acercarse a las yeguas

En Apple Wood en una casita pequeña pero acogedora

\- ¿vas a salir el día de hoy Deuteros? - pregunto Goreline viendo al kirin esmeralda arreglándose acomodándose su camisa a rayas

-sí, voy a ver a mi hermano… estaré afuera todo el día- dijo Deuteros mientras la yegua le entregaba su chaleco de cuero y su sombrero - ¿por qué lo preguntas? -

-pues ya que estabas ahí pensaba no se... salir afuera tu y yo si nada que ver con el trabajo- dijo la yegua sonriéndole

-no sería mala idea... ¿cómo en que estas pensado he picara? - dijo Deuteros comenzando a besar a la yegua

-tu dímelo- dijo Goreline abrazándose sin dejar de besarse cuando de pronto

-patrón- dijo un mercenario llegando

\- ¿qué chin... quieres?, ¿que no ves que estoy por tirarme a esta belleza? - dijo Deuteros enojándose

-lo siento patrón, pero es urgente, acaba de suceder una desgracia- dijo el mercenario temeroso -atacaron a su madre patrón-

\- ¿queeee? - gritaba Deuteros impactado por lo que dijo mientras Goreline se sorprendía sintiendo el kirin como la sangre comenzaba a hervir en su cuerpo de pura ira

En el hospital de Ponyville

\- ¿crees que el señor Groonz le haya avisado a mi papa y a los otros lo que ocurrió? - decía el pequeño Charmy preocupado mientras su hermano mayor le hacía compañía

-ya deben venir en camino- dijo Kaiber

\- ¿va a estar bien la abuela? - pregunto Charmy preocupado

-ella va estar bien... es una Galaxy, va a estar bien- dijo Kaiber abrazando con fuerzas a su hermano mientras esperaban en una puerta que decía "solo personal autorizado" esperando respuesta alguna, ya que alguien muy importante para ellos se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte

* * *

 ** _*Mini Capitulo Extra: Rivalidad enfrentada_**

En un gran recinto cerrado en el Imperio de Cristal. Las luces de varios focos iluminaban lo que era un gran ring de boxeo.

En medio de dicho ring estaba Holy Blade con un traje de referí. Un micrófono descendió del techo hasta llegar a este y agarrándolo con su casco, hablaba por este con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenidos todos hoy a este gran evento. Esta noche se disputará posiblemente el mayor combate de boxeo que toda Equestria haya presenciado jamás- Anunciaba el alicornio al público, aunque no fueran muchos. En realidad, el único público eran las mane y Spike, las princesas Celestia y Luna, Shining Armor, los caballeros reales al cual faltaba Rockaid Hunter e Ignos Nigth Shield, Mapache, Discord, Brodek y Starlight Glimmer.

-A mi derecha tenemos a la más querida princesa del Imperio de Cristal, La princesa Mi Amore Cadence o lo que es lo mismo, la princesa Cadence! -Las luces se centraban en una esquina donde estaba la princesa Cadence en postura de combate y mirada desafiante. La princesa llevaba unos pantalones cortos azules con bordes blancos y una camisa corta sin mangas también azul con bordes blancos. Unas botas en sus patas traseras blancas y unos guantes azules. Esta lanzaba unos directos al aire. Detrás de ella tras las cuerdas estaba Rockaid Hunter con una toalla encima de sus hombros y una gorra.

-Y a mí izquierda, La más famosa ex capitana y miembro de los Caballeros de la Realeza…. Ember Paint!- Las luces ahora se enfocaban en Ember Paint. Al igual que Cadence estaba en posición de combate y mirada desafiante. La ex capitana llevaba unos pantalones cortos negros con bordes blancos, como una camisa negra sin mangas con bordes blancos. Unas botas traseras negras como unos guantes rojos. Detrás de ella tras las cuerdas estaba su hermano Ignos portando una toalla tras el cuello.

-Bien. Estas dos hermosísimas yeguas han tenido desde hace mucho tiempo, una feroz rivalidad entre ellas que reside tiempo atrás. Esta noche las dos van a resolver sus diferencias y rivalidades en este gran combate de boxeo que os puedo garantizar que no veréis otro igual. Eso seguro. -

-Eso ya lo creo amigo- Comentaba Shield que estaba sentado en la mesa donde estaba la campana. En el fondo estaba deseoso de que el combate comenzara cuanto antes.

Celestia y Luna que estaban juntas, comentaban entre ellas.

-Hermana… ¿Tú crees que ha sido buena idea organizar esto? - Preguntaba Luna un tanto preocupada. Celestia seriamente la respondió.

-Ambas siempre acaban peleándose por cualquier tontería solo por sus estúpidas rencillas. Así que si tantas ganas tienen de pelear les daremos lo que quieren. Aquí podrán pelear todo lo que quieran sin que nadie las interrumpa. -

\- ¿Estas segura de ello? -

-Claro, Una vez que lo den todo, posiblemente dejen sus rivalidades de lado y comiencen a llevarse bien-

-Sinceramente hermana, yo no estoy muy segura de ello-

-Una cosa si será cierta. Esto valdrá la pena- Comentaba el dios del caos recostado en su asiento mientras se comía unas palomitas.

Volviendo al ring. Ambas contendientes sentadas en sus respectivas esquinas, se preparaban para el gran combate.

-Animo princesa. De todo de usted misma en el combate- decía Rockaid animando a su princesa

-No te preocupes enano. Pienso hacer que esa piojosa acabe besando el suelo- Decía confiada la princesa mientras Rockaid la ponía el protector en la boca.

-Bien hermana. A por todas- dijo Ignos apoyando a su hermana

-Claro hermano. Ya verás…. Pienso barrer el suelo del ring con esa cursilona- Decía confiada la capitana mientras Ignos la ponía el protector en la boca.

-Bien. Que se preparen las contendientes- Decía el alicornio y ambas adversarias se acercaban al centro del ring. Ninguna de las dos apartaba la vista de la otra de forma desafiante. Sus miradas eran tales, que si llegaran a matar con ellas ambas serían asesinas en serie.

-Bien. Las reglas son simples. Se disputarán 10 asaltos. Perderá la primera que no se levante a la cuenta de 10 o se rinda. No se permite tanto usar la magia como volar, tales acciones provocarán la descalificación inmediata- Explicaba el alicornio siendo escuchado por todos los presentes.

-Bien… ¿Estas las dos listas? -

-SI...- Dijeron ambas mirándose la una a la otra de forma desafiante. Ambas estaban deseosas de dar la paliza de su vida a la otra, y no estaban dispuestas a desperdiciar tal oportunidad. Por primera vez podrían liarse a tortas a gusto sin que nada ni nadie las interrumpiese para nada.

-Bien. Pues preparadas para el primer asalto- Anunciaba Holy Blade mientras aparecía Xion con un hermoso vestido rojo y levantando un cartón con un uno en ella, anunciando el primer combate. La gatielaga tenía una expresión de molestia mientras decía.

\- ¿Por qué me ha tocado a mí hacer esto? - Preguntaba molesta esta. Ahí Holy Blade la respondió.

-Es lo justo. Ya que fue culpa tuya de que Ember me diera una paliza al decirla que yo iba diciendo por ahí que ella era mi perra y que la traía muerta en la cama. Así que cállate y continua hasta que yo diga basta. - Respondía con tono serio el alicornio y Xion seguía con ello para molestia suya. Una vez anunciado el primer asalto, Holy Blade gritó.

-Que comience el primer asalto!- Dicho y hecho, Shield golpeó la campana anunciando el primer combate. Las dos yeguas estaban dispuestas a devorarse vivas (no hablando de forma literal).

-Prepárate para recibir la paliza de tu vida, yegua estúpida- dijo Ember con furia

-Serás tú la que acabe recibiendo la golpiza que te mereces, boba- respondió Candance

-Vas a desear no haberte levantado hoy de la cama, porque vas a volver a ella de la paliza que te voy a dar-

\- ¿Que te crees tú eso?... Te pienso dar una buena paliza que no te va a reconocer ni tu propia madre-

-Princesa mimada-

-Fresca-

-Debilucha-

-Devora hombres-

-Cursi-

-Cucaracha-

-Envilece sementales-

-Solterona marimacha...-

-Te vas a enteraaaar!- Gritaron ambas lanzándose al combate. Ambas yeguas se lanzaron puñetazos la una contra la otra, al mismo tiempo que esquivaban o bloqueaban los puñetazos de la otra, hasta que Cadence logró conectarle un puñetazo en la cara de Ember.

-Madre mía. Eso sí que ha sido un buen directo- Comentaba él bebe dragón. Ember contraatacó con un puñetazo en el estómago de Cadence.

-Eso sí que ha tenido que doler- dijo Brodek

Ember ahí comenzó a dar puñetazos mientras Cadence se cubría con sus brazos para protegerse mientras era arrinconada hacia una esquina. Ember lanzó un directo, pero Cadence hizo una finta y ahí la dio un fortísimo gancho en el mentón de Ember que la hizo retroceder. Ahora Cadence lanzó su contraataque lanzando un sin fin de puñetazos mientras Ember ahora era quien se cubría para protegerse de los golpes. Cadence trató de darle otro puñetazo ahora en el estómago, pero Ember se hizo un lado y ahí lanzó un gancho que la atizó en toda la mitad del rostro de Cadence.

-Te voy a dar una paliza que no olvidarás maldita princesa mimada- Le gritaba Ember dándola otro puñetazo en el pecho de Cadence.

-Te pienso moler a palos yegua desquiciada- Gritaba ahora Cadence lanzando un directo en la mitad de la cara de Ember.

-Shining era un alumno prometedor. Pero por culpa de que se casó con una estúpida como tú, se volvió un completo idiota- Le gritaba Ember dando un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago de Cadence haciéndola salir todo el aire.

-La única idiota eres tú. Lo que te pasa es que eres una maldita envidiosa porque ningún semental quiere estar con una bruja loca como tú- Gritaba ahora Cadence lanzando esta también un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago de Ember sacándola todo el aire que tenía esta. Shining al ver a ambas yeguas pelear de esa manera no pudo evitar comentar.

-Mi madre... Como se ponen estas dos- dijo Shining con sorpresa

-Je, je, je. En parte es culpa tuya Morning. Tu eres el principal responsable de que esas dos yeguas se detesten tanto- Decía Tennessee en plan burla, Shining mirando enfadado al vaquero le gritó.

-Eso no es cierto y lo sabes idiota. Y deja de llamarme Morning-

-Je, je, je… ¿Y por qué no?, Me parece un buen nombre- Seguía este riéndose para molestia del unicornio. Volviendo al combate, Cadence y Ember seguían con su intercambio de golpes.

-Te vas a enteraaaar!- gritaron ambas alzando cada una su brazo derecho y lanzando las dos a la vez un directo, provocando que las dos se golpeasen mutuamente en la mitad de la cara, quedando los guantes pegados al rostro de la otra.

Acto seguido sonó la campana del fin del primer asalto.

-Fin del primer asalto. Cada una a su respectiva esquina- Anunciaba el alicornio blanco y cada una de las boxeadoras volvieron a su esquina para sentarse, mientras sus acompañantes la pasaban un vaso de agua para beber y las secaban el sudor.

Más tarde volvió a aparecer Xion para fastidio de la gata que aun llevaba el vestido, anunciando el segundo asalto y ambas rivales se levantaron para reiniciar el combate. Shield golpeó la campana dando inicio al segundo asalto.

-Lo de antes fue un calentamiento. Ahora sí que te voy a partir la cara- decía Candance segura de sí misma

-Ja. Mira tú que yo aún estoy entrando en calor. Ahora sí que voy a hacerte una cara nueva- Se decían la una a la otra listas para volver a sacudirse mutuamente. Cadence lanzó un puñetazo al estómago de Ember, pero esta la bloqueó con sus guantes. Ember contraatacó lanzando un gancho, pero Cadence la esquivó echándose para atrás. Ambas lanzaron un directo al mismo tiempo que fueron bloqueadas por el brazo de la otra a la vez.

-No me ganaras golfa!- Decía Cadence lanzando un gancho en la barbilla de Ember.

-Tu sí que estás lejos de ganarme zorra!- Respondía Ember lanzando un gancho de lado que la dio en la mitad de la cara de Cadence.

-Pienso partirte esa cara de perra que tienes!- Decía Cadence lanzando un directo atinando en la cara de Ember.

-Pienso arrancarte esa fea cara que tienes y devolvérsela al cerdo de donde salió- Decía ahora Ember dando un potente gancho en la barbilla de Cadence.

Las dos yeguas seguían con su intercambio de golpes donde cada una golpeaba con fuerza a la otra.

\- ¿No.…No se están pegando demasiado fuerte? - Preguntaba Fluttershy con miedo cuando su novio Ventus ahí la respondió.

-Créeme mi cielo, Esas dos aún están entrando en calor. Pronto verás cómo se sacuden de verdad-

Sonó la campana de fin del segundo asalto. Ambas contendientes volvían a su esquina para recuperar el aliento. Minutos más tarde. Xion volvió a salir para mostrar el cartón del tercer asalto. Acto seguido las dos contendientes volvieron a levantarse para volver a su combate. Shield hizo sonar la campana de comienzo del tercer asalto.

Las dos volvieron a su combate. Cadence trató de darla un directo, pero Ember la hizo una finta y la dio un potente gancho en el estómago de la princesa, sacándola todo el aire que esta tenía. Ember sin querer desaprovechar la oportunidad, la arreó otro puñetazo en la cara de Cadence y luego otro en la barbilla. Cadence trató de contraatacar con otro puñetazo, pero Ember la esquivó y la dio a esta otro puñetazo en la cara y terminando con un potente gancho que la derribó al suelo. Holy Blade ahí comenzó a contar.

-1...2...-

-Vamos mi princesa. Levántese!- Animaba el potro. Cadence en el suelo comenzaba a moverse.

-3...4...-

Cadence logró levantarse y reanudar así su combate.

-Debiste haberte quedado en el suelo. Porque no pienso tener piedad-

-Ya te gustaría a ti. Pero yo seré la ganadora en esto- dijo Candance y respirando agitado

-Ni en sueños- Ember se lanzó a golpearla sin piedad lanzándola puñetazos a la cara, pero Cadence se cubría con sus brazos para protegerse. Así hasta que Ember sin parar de lanzarla puñetazos, la llevó hasta una esquina. Iba a continuar hasta que sonó la campana de fin del tercer asalto.

Ambas contendientes volvieron a sus esquinas.

-Animo princesa. Solo es el principio- Animaba el potro a la princesa mientras la daba un vaso de agua con pajilla. Esta tras beber un poco le dijo sonriente.

-Tranquilo enano. Solo estoy calentando. Ahora sí que la voy a dar, pero bien hasta que acabe mordiendo el polvo. -

-Esa es mi princesa!-

Xion anunciaba ahora el cuarto asalto y ambas contendientes volvieron al centro del ring. Shield hizo sonar la campana de comienzo del cuarto asalto.

-Ahora verás princesa mimada. Lo de antes eran solo unas caricias comparadas con las que te voy a dar- Decía Ember lanzando un directo a la cara de Cadence, pero esta se agachó esquivando el ataque, para luego lanzar un potente gancho en la barbilla de Ember que la hizo retroceder.

-Ahora me toca a mí darte lo que te mereces bruja- Dijo la princesa lanzándose hacia Ember y dándola un puñetazo en la cara, luego un gancho en estómago. Ember harta trató de darla un gancho en la barbilla de Cadence, pero esta se echó atrás para esquivarlo y luego contraatacó con un directo con todas sus fuerzas en la mitad de la cara de Ember que la mandó contra las cuerdas y luego cayó al suelo. Holy Blade comenzó a contar.

-1...2...-

-Vamos hermana. No te rindas ahora!- Animaba su hermano y Ember comenzó a moverse.

-3...4...-

Ember logró levantarse para luego Cadence se lanzará al ataque y la diera puñetazos mientras esta las bloqueaba y era empujada contra las cuerdas. Finalmente sonó la campana de fin del cuarto asalto. Ambas contendientes volvieron a sus esquinas.

-Animo hermana. Lo estás haciendo bien- Ignos animaba su hermana a Ember mientras la daba un vaso de agua con pajita para que esta bebiera. Esta le respondió segura de sí misma.

-Gracias hermano. Solo le estoy dando ventaja a esa princesa mimada. Ya verás. Pronto acabará besando el suelo-

-Muy bien hermana. A por todas-

Xion anunciaba el quinto combate. Ambas contendientes volvieron para reanudar el combate número 5. Shield sonó la campana de nuevo. Ambas se lanzaron al ataque de nuevo la una contra la otra, lanzando puñetazos sin parar, golpeándose la una a la otra sin parar.

-Ríndete princesa mimada. Este combate no lo puedes ganar- Decía Ember lanzando un puñetazo en la cara de Cadence. Esta respondió.

-Jamás. Este combate seré yo la ganadora y tú la perdedora que siempre has sido- Dijo esto lanzando esta también un puñetazo contra la cara de Ember.

-Hace falta algo más que una princesa flacucha para ganar a una antigua capitana como yo. Y mucho menos que una zorra como tú- Dijo esto lanzando un puñetazo en el estómago de Cadence haciéndola salir todo el aire.

-Como si una maldita bruja como tu pudiera ganar a la princesa del amor. Una perra como tú- Decía ahora está lanzando esta también un puñetazo contra el estómago de Ember sacándola todo el aire.

-Boba…- Golpeaba está en el estómago de Cadence.

-Estúpida…- Golpeaba está en el estómago de Ember.

-Imbécil...- Volvía a golpear en el estómago de Cadence.

-Hija de yegua...- Volvía a golpear en el estómago de Ember.

-Te vas a enterar...- Ambas lanzaban puñetazos en el estómago de la otra sin parar, sacándose mutuamente el aire. Ninguna daba su brazo a torcer.

-Ríndete tu- dijo Candance

-No. Ríndete tu- le respondió Ember

-No tu-

-No tu-

-Tu-

-Tu...-

Decían estas sin dejar de lanzar puñetazos en el estómago de la otra. Cadence ya harta, lanzó un potente gancho contra el mentón de Ember que la mandó contra las cuerdas y esta rebotó para volver hacia Cadence, al cual está la lanzó un directo en toda la mitad de la cara de la capitana que la derribó contra el suelo.

-1...2...- empezó a contar Holy

Ember comenzó a moverse.

-3...4...-

Ember trataba de levantarse.

-5...6...-

Ember logró levantarse y volver al combate.

-Debiste haberte quedado en el suelo. Vas a volver a él enseguida zorra estúpida- Decía Cadence lista para atacar de nuevo y lanzarla un directo, pero Ember la bloqueó con su brazo y con el otro la dio un puñetazo en mitad de la cara que la hizo retroceder. Ember ahora contraatacaba lanzando un puñetazo en el estómago de Cadence, luego otro puñetazo en toda la cara de Cadence con todas sus fuerzas que la mando contra las cuerdas y rebotando, para que Ember la recibiera con un potente gancho en toda la barbilla que la mandó al suelo.

-1...2...- Holy Blade comenzó a contar

Cadence comenzó a moverse.

-3...4...-

Cadence trataba de levantarse.

-5...6...-

Cadence logró levantarse y volver al combate.

-Volver a levantarse para luego volver al suelo. Eso sí que no tiene sentido, aunque claro ¿Que se esperaba de una perra estúpida como tú? - decía Ember con gran ira

El final de quinto combate terminó con el sonido de la campana y ambas contendientes volvieron a sus esquinas. Ambas yeguas respiraban de forma agitada. Sus cuerpos presentaban ya señales de duros golpes como en sus rostros. A su vez que sus cuerpos estaban ya sudorosos y sus crines algo revueltos.

Xion anunciaba ahora el sexto combate y ambas contendientes volvieron para reanudar su combate.

Shield hizo sonar la campana para reanudar su combate.

Pese a que ambas estaban ya algo cansadas. Las dos luchaban con mayor ferocidad todavía. Ambas yeguas lanzaban fuertes puñetazos contra la otra con tanta dureza, que casi parecían que golpeaban con fuertes martillos.

Cadence dio un potente gancho en la cara de Ember. Ember la dio un puñetazo en el estómago de Cadence. Cadence la dio un puñetazo en el pecho de Ember. Ember la golpeó en la barbilla con dureza. Cadence la golpeó el estómago de Ember. Ember la dio un directo en la cara de Cadence.

Durante largo rato estuvieron las dos así, hasta que ambas lanzaron un doble puñetazo en la cara de la otra con tanta fuerza, en que ambas cayeron al suelo.

-1...2...-

Ambas yeguas en el suelo se movían.

-3...4...-

Las dos yeguas trataban de levantarse.

-5...6...-

Las dos yeguas lograron volver a levantarse para el combate. Pero sonó la campana del fin del sexto combate y ambas yeguas volvieron a sus esquinas.

Xion anunciaba el séptimo combate.

-Maldita sea. A ver si esto se acaba ya. Tengo ganas de quitarme este vestido ridículo- decía Xion molesta sujetando el cartón

Ambas contendientes volvieron al centro y Shield hizo sonar la campana de inicio del séptimo combate.

Ember trató de golpearla, pero Cadence con una finta la esquivó y la dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago de Ember, luego un gancho en toda la barbilla y luego un directo en la cara. Cadence iba a golpear de nuevo, pero Ember bloqueó el ataque y luego contraatacó con un puñetazo en toda la cara de la princesa, luego la dio un puñetazo en el estómago y para terminar con un gancho. Iba a golpear de nuevo la capitana con un directo, pero Cadence la esquivó, la dio un derechazo y luego un izquierdazo para luego rematarla con un fuerte gancho bajo la barbilla haciendo que esta realizara un giro de 180 grados y acabara colgada su rival en las cuerdas superiores para luego caer al suelo.

-1...2...-

Ember en el suelo se movía.

-3...4...-

Ember trataba de levantarse.

-5...6...-

Ember tenía problemas para levantarse.

-Vamos hermana. No te rindas!- gritaba Ignos apoyando a su hermana

-7...8...-

Ember se ayudaba de las cuerdas para luego volver a levantarse y volver al combate.

Sonó la campana de fin del séptimo combate. Ambas contendientes volvieron a sus esquinas.

Xion anunciaba el octavo combate y ambas contendientes volvieron al centro. Shield hizo sonar la campana de inicio del octavo combate.

Las dos volvieron a reanudar su combate. Cadence trató de golpearla a Ember en estomago con un gancho, pero la capitana velozmente la dio un directo en la cara de Cadence que la hizo retroceder, luego otro puñetazo en la cara y terminando con un gancho en el estómago. Cadence esquivó otro puñetazo lanzado por Ember y contraatacó lanzando y directo en toda la mitad de la cara de Ember y luego otro en el estómago. Iba a golpearla de nuevo, pero Ember la esquivó y lanzó un gancho en la barbilla de Cadence y luego la dio un derechazo terminando con un fuerte izquierdazo haciendo que ahora fuera Cadence la que se colgara de las cuerdas para luego caer al suelo.

-1...2...-

Cadence en el suelo se movía.

-3...4...-

Cadence trataba de levantarse.

-5...6...-

Cadence tenía problemas para levantarse.

-Vamos mi princesa. No se rinda!- decía Rockaid con desesperación al ver a su princesa

-7...8...-

Cadence se ayudaba de las cuerdas para luego volver a levantarse y volver al combate.

Sonó la campana de fin del octavo combate. Ambas contendientes volvieron a sus esquinas.

Las dos yeguas estaban reventadas y completamente sudadas. Sus ropas estaban prácticamente empapadas de sudor y sus crines revueltas por el sudor y el duro combate. Tanto sus cuerpos como sus rostros presentaban señales de duros golpes como algunos moratones. Estas tenían al menos cada una un ojo ligeramente morado por los golpes que se daban mutuamente.

Xion anunciaba el noveno combate.

-Vamos...Solos dos asaltos más y te podrás quitar este maldito traje. - Se decía a sí misma la gata deseosa de poder quitarse el vestido cuanto antes. Las dos contendientes volvieron al centro del ring. Ambas, aunque cansadas, ninguna estaba dispuesta a dejarse ganar por la otra por nada del mundo. Ambas estaban dispuestas a ganar como fuese.

Shield hizo sonar la campana de comienzo del noveno combate.

Las dos yeguas como fieras salvajes, se lanzaron a una contra la otra. Las dos se dieron fuertísimos puñetazos la una contra la otra hasta el punto que parecían que causaban ondas de choque con cada brutal golpe. Ninguna se cubría ya en absoluto, ahora solo lanzaban brutales golpes contra la otra. Golpes directos en la cara, ganchos en el estómago de la otra. Brutales golpes en el mentón de la otra.

Ambas yeguas lo estaban dando todo en el combate. Las dos estaban deseosas de ganar y darla la paliza a su rival como fuese. Las dos querían desquitarse contra su más odiada rival. Su deseo de ganar era lo que las impulsaban a darlo todo para seguir y no dejarse vencer.

Tras largo rato de fuertes puñetazos, sonó la campana de fin del combate noveno. Ambas volvieron a sus respectivas esquinas bastante magulladas y adoloridas. Pese a ello su ánimo no ha decrecido lo más mínimo, al contrario. Estaban más ansiosas que nunca ha darlo todo.

Xion anunciaba el último asalto.

-Último asalto…. Por fin!- Celebraba la gatielaga. Ambas contendientes volvieron al centro del ring a paso lento. Ahí Holy Blade habló a ambas.

-Este es el último asalto. A partir de aquí no hay final de tiempo. El combate terminara cuando una de las dos caiga al suelo y no se pueda levantar a la cuenta de 10- Informaba el alicornio. Ambas yeguas estaban de acuerdo. Pese a que ambas estaban al límite de sus fuerzas, ambas rivales se miraban desafiantes deseosas de darla la paliza de su vida a la otra y ganar. Finalmente, Shield hizo sonar la campana de inicio del último asalto.

Las dos yeguas volvieron a reanudar su combate donde ambas se daban brutales puñetazos la una a la otra. Ahora todo se limitaba a fuertes directos contra la otra o ganchos.

Las dos yeguas se sacudían con fuerza en los rostros de la otra. Ambas lo daban todo para derribar a la otra y ganar. Ganar y demostrar quién era la mejor de las dos. Cadence y Ember las impulsaba su gran rivalidad, odio mutuo y deseos de superar a la otra.

Ember realizó un brutal gancho de lado contra la mitad del rostro de Cadence haciéndola saltar el protector en la boca. Cadence respondió de la misma manera con otro gancho en el rostro de Ember haciéndola saltar a esta también el protector en la boca.

La tensión estaba al rojo vivo. Ambas ya sin protectores en la boca, seguían dándose fuertes puñetazos. Ambas tenían sus rostros ya muy magullados y llenos de moratones como algún ojo morado y semicerrado nublando parte de su visión. Sus bocas ya sangraban por los duros golpes al igual que sangre salían de la nariz. Su furia las impulsaban a darlo todo. Al final ambas se dieron un doble gancho la una contra la otra que mando a ambas contra las cuerdas y estas se sujetaron a estas para no caerse.

Ambas sujetándose de las cuerdas por extremos opuestos se miraron la una a la otra. Ambas fijamente a los ojos se miraban de forma desafiantes y sin ningún tipo de deseo de perder el combate pasara lo que pasara.

Era todo o nada. Tenían que ganar fuese como fuese pensaba cada una. Ambas estaban al límite de sus fuerzas y lo iban a aprovechar al máximo.

Finalmente, ambas se lanzaron contra la otra alzando sus puños para lanzar un directo final mientras ambas gritaban.

-VOY A GANAAAAR!- Gritaron ambas yeguas. Ahí todo fue a cámara lenta. Ambas enfrente de la otra, mirándose fijamente a los ojos de la otra. Ambas lanzando sus puños contra la otra hasta que finalmente cada una llegó a golpear la mitad del rostro de la otra con un derechazo.

Ahí el tiempo se congelo para todos. Ambas rivales estaban ahí de pie en el centro del ring, con cada una con su puño en el rostro de la otra. Ninguna se movía un solo milímetro.

El tiempo parecía hacerse eterno hasta que finalmente las dos cayeron a la vez al suelo.

Holy Blade miraba un poco estático eso, pero recuperándose de eso, comenzó a contar.

-1...2...-

Ambas yeguas se movían en el suelo.

-3...4...-

Ambas trataban de levantarse.

-5...-

Ambas se levantaban como podían.

-6...-

Pero se volvieron a caer al suelo.

-7...-

Ambas trataban de levantarse, pero estaban demasiado debilitadas y adoloridas para hacerlo.

-8...-

Ambas trataban con todas las fuerzas que las quedaban para levantarse, pero eran en vano.

-9...-

Finalmente, las dos cayeron rendidas al suelo.

-10...Tenemos un empate!-

Anunció Holy Blade y Shield hizo sonar la campana varias veces anunciando el fin del combate. Todo el mundo fue a ver a ambas yeguas para socorrerlas.

Más tarde. Ambas yeguas estaban en el hospital en unas camas, con sus cuerpos vendados. Los demás estaban con ellos.

-Sí que os habéis dado, pero bien- decía Ventus observando a las dos yeguas

-Si je, je, je. Ahora nadie podrá decir que os habéis desahogado a gusto- comento Brodek

-Valla princesa. Ha estado usted genial- dijo Rockaid a un emocionado por el combate

-Gracias Rockaid-

-Hermana. Debo decir que lo has hecho bien ahí arriba- Ignos veía con orgullo a su hermana

-Gracias Ignos-

-Bueno. Las dos os habéis peleado sin interrupción con todas vuestras fuerzas. Ahora supongo que ya habréis aprendido la lección- Les decía la princesa Celestia, Ambas yeguas asintieron.

-Si. Yo aprendí que debo entrenar más duro, para la próxima vez ganar a esta princesa mimada- decía Ember con determinación

-Yo debo entrarme aún más fuerte para darle su merecido a esta bruja- contesto Candance para no quedarse atrás

-Perra...-

-Zorra...-

-Cerda. -

-Gusano. -

\- ¿Quieres otra pelea? - dijo Ember mirándola seriamente

-Por mi perfecto- Candance le contesto son una sonrisa desafiante

Decían desafiantes ambas yeguas mientras los presentes se echaron el casco a la cara. Estaba claro que ambas yeguas estaban deseosas de volver a pelear. Algunas cosas no cambian para nada.

Mientras en otro sitio. Xion estaba quemando en una fogata el vestido que se vio antes obligada a llevarlo. La gatielaga tenía una sonrisa maliciosa de estar disfrutando de como el vestido era consumido por las llamas.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_  
bueno… antes que nada quiero agradecer a mi gran amigo Silver Wolf por haber creado el capítulo extra, en serio amigo te quedo tan genial que me moría de ganas por publicarlo, espero que no te moleste el haberlo publicado sin decirte, pero fue un gran trabajo.

Bueno… es la hora de la siguiente pregunta, ¿han notado que en lo que va de este tercer libro no ha aparecido ningún capítulo especial?... eso es porque no se a quienes pone… así que díganme ustedes… ¿a qué pareja les gustaría ver en el próximo capítulo especial y por qué?, pueden ser de quienes ya tuvieron su momento especial o una pareja nueva que no haya aparecido en uno de esos capítulos… así que espero su opinión

Bueno… sin más por el momento me despido…

Ember: espera un momento Black-Spyro… hay algo que quiero decir…

¿Qué pasa Ember?... ¿ahora qué quieres?

Ember: solamente quiero responder la pregunta que nuestro fiel lector Comet Galaxy me hiso hace algunos capítulos pasados…

Está bien… pero primero recordemos cual fue esa pregunta….

 _Comet: ¿_ _quiero preguntar algo a Ember... ¿Te acostarías conmigo?_

Ember: bueno mi querido Comet, si te daría la oportunidad de pasar una linda y apasionada noche conmigo, pero he de advertirte una cosa… palo que no me guste… palo que te regreso!, así que ya sabes

Bueno... pues ya está contestada tu pregunta Comet, bien si alguien más quiere hacerles alguna pregunta a algunos de los personajes no duden en dejarla en la caja de comentarios… ahora si… sin más por el momento nos vemos después…

Hasta luego…


	36. El comienzo de la perdicion

**_*Capitulo 36: El comienzo de la perdicion_**

-eso es todo mijito, mírenlo como corre- decía un kirin azul viendo a su hijo en compañía de otros mercenarios junto con su hermano Deuteros quienes estaban en unos campos al aire libre, veían el como el pequeño Kandor quien se había convertido en un joven que le faltaba pocos años para que entrara en la etapa adulta, veía como su hijo destruía todos los maniquís que les puso los mercenarios con su súper velocidad

\- ¿viste eso papa, lo viste? - decía aquel pony que ya dejo de ser un equino convertido ahora en un alterado de la familia Galaxy que se quitaba los googles que tenía puestos –admítanlo soy el mejor- decía viendo todos los maniquís destrozados

-y lo eres campeón, ¿o no cabr...? - decía Aspros a sus mercenarios quienes lo admiraban y le echaban porras al joven kirin

\- ¿ya terminamos el entrenamiento ahora papa? - pregunto Kandor

-espérate que todavía te falta una cosa por hacer... Canela ven muchacho!- gritaba el kirin llamando a un perro de raza golden

-guau- aquel perro se acercó al kirin quien le mostro una pelota el cual el perro comenzó a morderla queriendo quitárselo al kirin azul, en eso Deuteros le da una pistola de alta tecnología al joven kirin preguntándose en la mente ¿el por qué se lo daba su tío?

\- ¿ves esto amiguito?, ¿ves esto?... tráelo muchacho- dijo Aspros lanzando la pelota a lo lejos mientras el perro comenzó a perseguirlo su pelota mirando después a su hijo -mata al perro-

\- ¿Qué?... papa... no puedo hacer eso... es el perro de Blazy...- decía el kirin marrón

-para llegar a ser tan chin… como tu viejo tendrás que aprender a matar, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que matar a ese perro- decía Aspros con una frialdad

-pero...-

-no te preocupes, luego le compro a mi hija otro perro... es más dos para que este recontenta y se olvide del Canela... mátalo- ordenaba el kirin azul, Kandor sin pensarlo dos veces apunto con la pistola al perro quien atrapo la pelota disparándole al perro quien soltó un horrible chillido -eso mijito, así se hace... ¿lo vieron cab...?, mi hijo es todo un asesino ahora... o no Deuteros-

-ya está aprendiendo- dijo Deuteros muy serio mientras aquel kirin comenzaba a sonreír, pero a la vez sentía pena por lo que acaba de hacer -oye idiota reacciona!- gritaba el kirin esmeralda

-si- dijo Kandor entregándole el arma

-mucho cuidado en dármela... no vayas a cometer una estupidez- dijo Deuteros poniéndole el seguro del arma -siempre se tienen que entregar las armas con seguro... ¿quedo claro? -

-si tío- dijo Kandor, aquella extraña familia de locos regresó al rancho, en la cocina Cristal estaba preparando la comida mientras que una pequeña yegua azul de crin mostaza corta sin Cuttie mark llegaba

-mama… ¿has visto a Canela?, no lo encuentro- dijo Blazy

-no te apures mijita tu perrito debe estar por aquí- dijo Aspros llegando con su hijo

-hola mama- dijo Kandor saludando a su madre

-Kandor, ¿qué pasa… te ves preocupado? - pregunto Cristal

-no, no es nada... solo estoy acalorado- dijo Kandor mientras la potranca se acercaba a el

-hermano… ¿me ayudas a buscar a Canela? - preguntaba Blazy -no lo encuentro en todo el rancho-

-caray Blazy... yo no se… tengo otras cosas que hacer y.…-

-yo te apures mijita, total si no aparece yo te compro un nuevo perro… es más dos perros de esos grandotes que tanto te gustan... ¿qué dices? - dijo Aspros sonriéndole dulcemente

-supongo que si- dijo Blazy sonriéndole a su padre -gracias papa eres el mejor papa del mundo- decía la potranca abrazando al kirin

-todo lo hago por ti mi reina- dijo Aspros mientras Cristal le sonreía sin tener idea del monstro con el que estaba, el tiempo siguió pasando y Lord Draco se convirtió en uno de los criminales más peligrosos, la Marine lo ha intentado atrapar pero aquel traficante siempre estaba un paso adelante escapándoseles al instante logrando enfurecer al Coronel el oficial de la Marine encargado de la búsqueda y captura del traficante, los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas se convirtieron en meses y los meses se convirtieron en años y Lord Draco ganaba más terreno en el tráfico de especias junto con las armas tecnológicas que había obtenido, aquellos que lo desafiaban o que lo traicionaba no vivirían para contarlo como el caso de aquel tipo quien lo consideraba su amigo

-por favor Aspros- decía el Tuercas el ex comandante de la armada de Terragrigia quien fue encerrado por traición y colaborar con la Galatic Klaww encubierta encerrado en una celda de la estación de la armada de Terragrigia junto con el kirin en frente de el mientras que dos de sus hombres golpeaban al ex comandante

\- ¿querías traicionarme o no cab...?, entregarme al Coronel y a la comandante Cero... sabes ¿que pienso yo?… apuesto que fuiste tú verdad... estabas colaborando con el encapuchado, permitiste que me convirtiera en esto ¿no?... en un monstro- decía tocándose la cara con sus garras de dragón

-yo no tenía idea que te iba a ocurrir eso... habían dicho que solo te iban a borrar del mapa!- gritaba el tuercas mientras aquellos dos mercenarios lo seguían golpeando

-un momento…- ordeno Aspros deteniendo por un momento a los mercenarios –¿habían?... ¿quieres decir que había otros involucrados en lo que nos pasó a mi hermano y a mí? - mientras el pony salmón escupía sangre

-íbamos a deshacernos de ti... ya que descubrimos que estabas colaborando con alguien del gobierno de Terragrigia, tenías demasiado poder... el encapuchado tenía razón... eras un peligro para nosotros… por eso tuvimos que traicionarte- decía el Tuercas -si me perdonas la vida te diré quienes son los conspiradores-

-eso no será necesario... buscare a esos conspiradores por mi cuenta y tú de esta no te salvas- decía Galaxy chasqueando su garra dándole la orden a sus mercenarios de lo que tenían que hacer

-no.… no.… noooooo!- gritaba el Tuercas mientras Aspros salía de la celda en donde un guardia estaba viéndolo todo así que el kirin de buena manera saca una bolsita con rubíes dándosela -gracias por tu colaboración y recuerda... no has visto nada- aquel guardia guardo los rubíes en su sombrero retirándose mientras el alterado sonreía malvadamente poniéndose su sombrero negro retirándose dejando a sus hombres para hicieran su trabajo, luego de unos cuantos minutos

-muy bien Tuercas es hora de que... put... madre!- gritaba Cero entrando a la celda del ex comandante llevándose la sorpresa de ver al pony salmón colgado en una cuerda sobre la lámpara que lo sostenía en el aire –comuníqueme con el Coronel ahora!, es urgente- decía la pony hada maldiciéndose por dentro viendo aquel cuerpo colgado sin vida, el reinado de Lord Draco seguía creciendo cada vez más, ninguna familia criminal se ha atrevido a desafiar a la Galatic Klaww

-te encontrare... no sé cómo... pero juro que te voy a encontrar cab...- decía Aspros en su habitación maldiciendo mientras bebía mirando en un escritorio fotos donde se veía aquel pony encapuchado -y cuando te encuentre... morirás imbécil... juro por mi familia que te mueres!- gritaba enterrando su garra en una de las fotos comenzando a quemarlas

De vuelta a la actualidad

-oye papa... reacciona!- gritaba Blazy viendo a su padre sobre el escritorio serio y pensativo

\- ¿decías algo? - pregunto el kirin azul muy serio

-te estoy diciendo de mi mama... ¿qué vas a hacer para sacarla de ahí? - gritaba su hija en desesperación mientras su padre seguía pensativo en lo que decía aquel mensaje que leyó

-no lo se mijita... la verdad no lo sé- dijo Aspros con esa frialdad que tiene sacando de onda a su hija

Mientras tanto en Apple Wood

-hable con mis contactos, mi madre está en el hospital de Ponyville- dijo Deuteros con su yegua en la sala de su casa

-de acuerdo... te mucho cuidado quieres- decía Goreline

-lo tendré- dijo el kirin esmeralda retirándose dejando a la yegua en un estado de preocupación, ya afuera de la casa -Kandor te necesito aquí pero ya cab...- gritaba el alterado llamando a su sobrino por medio de la radio transmisor

En los cuarteles de la guardia real en la oficina del capitán Shield

-pues ya entreviste cincuenta soldados nocturnos y nada- dijo Shield hablando con Spike -no parece ninguno sospechoso-

-pues yo entreviste a otros cincuentas de la solar y nada, excepto por una anciana que se me hace sospechosa- dijo Brodek también ayudando, viendo aquella pony de mayor edad saliendo de los cuarteles, viendo el pony desde la ventana quien no le quito el ojo para nada -te estoy vigilando maldita- decía el pony verde pero la anciana simplemente lo ignoro y se fue

-hay que seguir entrevistando ya sea guardia, servidumbre… lo que sea, tiene que haber resultados- dijo Spike

\- ¿de verdad crees que haya un topo en Canterlot?... digo es ridículo, ¿cómo va a ver alguien del propio reino colaborando con los Galaxy? - preguntaba Brodek

-pues, aunque no lo creas ya nos sucedió una vez, teníamos un espía que ayudaba al enemigo... y créeme no querrás saber cómo termino- dijo Shield recordando sintiendo un escalofrió en su cuerpo mientras recargaba sus piernas en el escritorio para descansar mejor, en ese momento alguien toca la puerta -adelante- dijo cerrando los ojos por un instante, pero fue recibido por un azote en la cabeza doliéndole mucho haciendo que se cayera al suelo

-así te quería agarrar maldito bueno para nada!- gritaba Cloudy Coldbreak adentro

-Cloudy- dijo Shield levantándose de miedo

-woow, ¿quién es ella? - pregunto Brodek

-Cloudy Coldbreak, la consejera real de Blueblood- susurro Spike -la ex prometida de Shield- al decir eso la unicornio lo escucho dándole un azote también -aaahhrrrgg-

-sigue hablando de eso y juro que te ira peor como este animal que estoy viendo- dijo Cloudy con su azote enojándose

-si yo no dije nada- dijo Brodek

-hablo de este estúpido de enfrente- decía la yegua azotando al pony verde

-mi brazoooo…. creo que me lo disloco- dijo Brodek sosteniendo su brazo derecho

\- ¿qué puedo hacer por ti Cloudy? - pregunto Shield aguantando las lágrimas de dolor

-prepara la sala de juntas porque Blueblood hará una reunión muy importante con toda la realeza esos incluyen los nobles y todas las alicornios-

\- ¿también a Twilight? - dijo Spike, pero fue recibido por otro azote -mi cabezaaaa-

\- ¿qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa?, cuando digo todas las alicornios me refiero a todas las alicornios- dijo Coldbreak golpeando el piso con su azote espantando a los ponys y dragón

\- ¿y por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? - pregunto Shield siendo recibido por otro golpe doliéndole el lomo

-para que te pongas hacer algo grandísimo bueno para nada!- grito Cloudy golpeándolo otra vez -y espero que esté listo para hoy en la noche o de lo contrario terminaras castrado como debí haberlo hecho desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo Cloudy golpeándolo otra vez haciendo que Shield terminara chillando como perro -y tú no olvides decirle a tu princesa o terminaras como este inútil de aquí- le decía a Spike

-se señora... pero por favor no me pegue- dijo Spike en posición de firmes mientras la unicornio golpeaba a Brodek

-aahhhh... ¿oiga por qué me pega? - gritaba Brodek

-porque tenía ganas de golpear a alguien- dijo Cloudy en la puerta -hoy en la noche, no lo olvides- decía ella azotando la puerta haciendo que un pedazo de techo le cayera encima de Brodek en la cabeza

-veo... que esa mujer sí que te tiene un gran cariño- dijo Brodek quitándose el escombro de la cabeza

-me quiero morir- dijo Shield lamentándose

-no es mala idea- dijo Spike haciendo reír a Brodek

\- ¿eso quieres... verme muerto? - grito Shield

-nooo… hablo de la reunión, ¿qué tal si el topo se presenta esta noche? - dijo Spike –podríamos usar algún hechizo mágico y revelar quien es nuestro espía-

-te digo algo… no es mala idea- dijo Brodek mientras el dragón comenzaba a retirarse

-hablare con Twilight, veré si tienen algún hechizo para encontrar a nuestro espía- dijo Spike

-ok... yo preparare la sala- dijo Shield -Brodek tu continúa entrevistando a los guardias... si ves a alguien sospechoso me avisas-

-como diga capitán rompecorazones- dijo Brodek sonriéndole haciendo enojar a Shield por un momento

-muérete!- grito el capitán al pony verde

En el escondite de Galaxy

\- ¿cómo que no vas a hacer nada?, no puedo creer que vayas a permitir que ese imbécil de Blueblood se salga con la suya y permitas que mi madre se pudra en la cárcel... ¿que no te importa ella? - gritaba Blazy desesperadamente

-por supuesto que me importa ¿pero ¿qué quieres que haga?... tu madre me odia, ella desea en el fondo de su corazón verme muerto y que pagué por todos los supuestos crímenes injustos que le hice a ella… como en el caso de tu abuelo... dice ella que yo lo mate… ¿puedes creer eso?... que yo mate a tu abuelo, aquel hombre que nos cuidó a mi mama y a mi hermano, que nos enseñó todo de su negocio, que él era una figura paterna para mí y para Deuteros- decía Aspros

-está bien, entonces que... que esto te quede claro… si no sacas a mi mama de la cárcel no volveré contigo y Burning y yo nos iremos lejos de aquí y nunca más nos volverás a ver- dijo Blazy dándole un ultimátum mientras su padre ponía una cara de seriedad

-Aspros!- gritaba Deuteros llegando con su hijo entrando a la vagoneta del tren

-que pasa... ¿y ahora porque esa cara carnal? - pregunto el kirin azul mientras el kirin se acercaba a el

-atacaron a mi ama... esta gravemente herida- dijo Deuteros quedando sorprendidos sus hijos

\- ¿queeee? - dijo Aspros comenzando a enojarse - ¿Cómo?... ¿a qué hora?... ¿Cuándo?... ¿Por qué? -

-no lo sé, por eso te estoy diciendo, hay que ir al hospital de Ponyville cuando antes!- gritaba Deuteros asomándose afuera diciéndoles a los mercenarios de afuera –órale cab... accionen esa cosa y vamos a Ponyville cuando antes... rápido!-

-si patrón!- decían los mercenarios preparando todo

-put... madre...- decía Aspros golpeando con fuerza su escritorio comenzando a mirar a sus hijos -Kandor llévate a Blazy de vuelta a su casa-

-no papa… yo también quiero ir- decía Blazy -es mi abuela-

-que hagan lo que les digo carajo!- grito Aspros, mientras su hija comenzó a soltar unas lágrimas -tu abuela no se va a morir te lo prometo... y cuando esto se solucione ayudare a tu madre- decía abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas

-ok- musito ella

-si necesitan algo díganmelo- dijo Kandor

-estaremos al contacto- dijo Deuteros mientras el kirin marrón se llevó a Blazy abandonando el tren mientras comenzaba a avanzar alejándose del escondite en el que estaban

En la mansión Nigth

-les agradezco por su ayuda al limpiar la casa- dijo Skygrey con Rarity y Fluttershy -con todo lo que paso no me dio tiempo de darle mantenimiento al hogar, además de que he querido deshacerme de cierta basura que quiero sacar... aprovechando que nadie se encuentra habitándola-

-descuida anciano, para eso están los amigos- dijo Rarity

-es lo mínimo que podemos hacer después de todo el apoyo que nos has dado- dijo Fluttershy mientras subían las escaleras de la mansión - ¿por dónde empezamos? -

-la habitación del amo Nigth- dijo Skygrey abriendo la puerta llevándose una sorpresa -señorita Paint con que ahí estaba-

-era el único lugar que se me ocurrió ya que mi casa aun no la terminan de construir- dijo Ember acostada en la cama mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Reyzord seriamente

\- ¿aun sigues molesta por lo que ocurrió cariño? - pregunto Rarity mientras la yegua soltaba aire de la nariz

-tomaremos eso como un si- dijo Fluttershy

-guau-

-así es Reyzord, los hombres son tan estúpidos- dijo Ember - ¿por qué no pueden ser tan adorables como tú? -

-guau, guau-

-qué lindo... claro que saldría contigo, si fueras un pony o una yegua- dijo Paint sonriéndole -y así se lo restregaría en la cara a mi padres- decía sonriendo malvadamente

-no te apures Ember, yo te entiendo bien… yo tampoco quiero casarme a la fuerza... lo hare cuando sienta lista- dijo Fluttershy

-si me dieran una moneda cada vez que te oigo decir eso sería multimillonaria- dijo Ember callando a la pegaso mientras los ponys comenzaron a limpiar la habitación de Ignos

-woow… Ignos tiene de todo... juguetes, comics, videojuegos, figuras coleccionables... este lugar me sigue sorprendiendo con todo lo que hay aquí... parece más la habitación de un niño que la de un adulto- dijo Rarity tocando una figura coleccionable

-es su hobby ¿qué esperas de el?... mi hermano quizás se vea como un adulto, pero aún tiene el corazón de un niño- explico Paint -yo también tengo mis comics guardados debajo de mi cama-

-guau-

-estoy de acuerdo contigo Reyzord, se las prestaría para que las leyeran- dijo Ember

-no creo que estas ponys quieran ese tipo de revistas que usted lee señorita Paint- dijo el anciano sacando cosas viejas debajo de la cama

\- ¿qué es esto anciano? - pregunto Fluttershy con una caja de madera mientras sacudía

-eso es del amo Nigth, asegúrese de ponerlo donde esta- decía el viejo sacando con unas cajas viejas

-déjame ver- dijo Rarity -apuesto que debe tener algo muy valioso como una sortija de compromiso para Twilight- dijo la unicornio blanca intentando abrirlo, pero no podía con su magia

-es un rompecabezas, tienes que formar la figura de arriba para abrirla- comento Ember

-Rarity… mejor déjalo-

-silencio Fluttershy que me concentro... carajo no puedo abrirlo- dijo Rarity

-señorita Rarity, hablo en serio respete la privacidad del amo Ignos- dijo Skygrey

\- ¿quieres que te lo abra? - pregunto Ember

-señorita Paint!- grito el viejo

\- ¿Qué?... solo quiero ayudarla… no hagas pancho- dijo Ember tomando la cajita abriéndosela -listo- decía dándosela

-tanto abrir para nada- dijo Rarity lamentándose al ver solamente sobres de correspondencia -esperaba que tuviera guardado algún anillo

\- ¿en serio crees que iba a tener eso? - comento Ember riéndose al ver la cara que tenía la unicornio, mientras revisaba las cartas que estaban ahí

-estas son cartas- dijo Rarity -y son de su abuela-

-no sabía que ustedes tuvieran abuela- decía Fluttershy

-la tengo por parte de mi papa- dijo Ember –no sabía que mi hermano le escribiera- dijo revisando una

-en ocasiones el amo Ignos le envía una cada dos semanas- comento el viejo

-hay miren... su abuelita lo llama de esa manera- dijo Rarity leyendo una de las cartas -jajajaja jajajaja- decía riéndose mientras Ember veía aquella carta

-señorita Rarity- grito el viejo

-hay que lindo- dijo la pegaso amarilla viendo la carta con el apodo de Ignos mientras la unicornio blanca no paraba de reír

-mi abuela siempre lo llama así- dijo Ember riéndose

-que gran descubrimiento... no puedo esperar a restregárselo en su cara cuando regrese- dijo Rarity

-ni se atreva a llamarlo así... solo su abuela puede llamarlo de esa manera- dijo el viejo

-si alguien más le dice ese sobrenombre que no sea ella... se molesta bastante- dijo Ember

-pues en ese caso lo guardare en un momento especial... tal vez cuando me diga que soy dramática o como una broma... tantas ideas me están llegando a la mente- dijo la unicornio

-Rarity no le vayas a decir nada- dijo Fluttershy seriamente -no es correcto burlarse de esa manera... podrías perturbarlo-

-cariño… de por sí ya está perturbado y siempre lo ha estado… no creo que pueda empeorarlo más de lo que ya está...- decía la unicornio mientras Fluttershy la miraba fríamente -está bien no le diré nada- dijo Rarity haciendo que sonriera la pegaso -pero eso si le voy a preguntar ¿el por qué su abuelita lo llama así? cuando regrese-

-Rarity!- gritaban Fluttershy y el viejo al unísono mientras Paint se reía

-guau-

-estas chicas me quitaron el mal humor que tenía Reyzord- dijo Ember alegrándose viendo todo

Mientras tanto en otra parte

-debo admitirlo Holy Blade… esperaba alguna clase de traición tuya al dejarme por otras yeguas, pero me equivoque, en verdad cumpliste tu palabra y estuviste conmigo todo este tiempo- dijo Xion cerca de un lago junto con los demás pasando un día agradable quienes se encontraban pescando recargados en un árbol disfrutando del día

-lo cual demuestra que si te importa mucho esa gatielaga- dijo Twilight

-nunca había visto aun alicornio rechazar a tantas yeguas de esa manera- dijo Alex lanzando el anzuelo al mar -eres tan malo Holy Blade- decía riéndose

-y la mayoría de ellas eran del otro lado- comento Trevor riéndose –querían experimentar como hacerlo con un macho en la cama-

-no saben cómo me alegra que estén disfrutando de mi sufrimiento- dijo un Holy Blade deprimido

-desayunamos, después dimos una vuelta por todo Ponyville, fuimos a Sugar Cube Corner, después fuimos a Sweet Apple Acress por sidra y ahora me encuentro pescando con mis mejores amigos... desearía que este día nunca acabara- dijo Xion feliz por eso - ¿qué dices tú Holy? -

-si… yo tampoco deseo que termine- dijo Holy sonriéndole - (maldita sea espero que no se haga realidad)- dijo en su mente

-pues este día me dio la oportunidad de conocer mejor a Trevor- dijo Twilight -siento que mi lazo con él es más fuerte que antes de saber la verdad sobre el-

-y la mejor parte de todo esto fue el haberte desecho de ese estúpido libro de paternidad que tenías- dijo Trevor

-pues como vi las expresiones tuyas y de Alex de que querían suicidarse mientras leía, pues decidí tirarlo a la basura- dijo Twilight sonriéndole mientras le metía un golpe en la cabeza

-hay, hay, hay, mi cabeza como me duele- dijo Trevor sobándose - ¿por qué me golpeas? -

-porque tuve echar un libro de buena calidad por tu culpa- dijo la princesa seriamente continuando con su pesca, en eso un bebe dragón pasaba por ahí buscando a alguien en particular

-Spike aquí estamos amigo!- dijo Xion avisándole llegando el dragón con ellos

\- ¿qué hacen? - pregunto Spike

-disfrutando del día, con la familia y viendo sufrir a Holy Blade y al maricornio- dijo Alex como si nada

-que no soy maricornio!- grito Trevor

-no grites...- dijo Twilight golpeándole la cabeza - ¿qué haces aquí Spike?, Pensé que estarías con Shield- dijo Twilight mientras Trevor se sobaba la cabeza

-Brodek se está encargando de eso... me entere que Blueblood hará una junta con la realeza hoy en la noche y tienes que asistir-

\- ¿tengo que ir? - dijo la alicornio quejándose mientras Spike movía la cabeza en señal de si –bueno… ya que-

\- ¿tienes idea de que tratara esa reunión? - pregunto Alex

-no lo sé... pero Shield y yo estuvimos discutiendo de algo... ¿no crees que el topo se presente en la reunión? -

\- ¿crees que el topo sea alguien de la realeza? - pregunto Holy

-pensamos que tal vez sea un espía que se esté haciendo pasar por alguien importante de la realeza- dijo Spike

-alguien disfrazado- dijo Xion -interesante…-

\- ¿Twilight… de casualidad tendrás algún hechizo que sirva para reconocer al espía? - pregunto Spike a la princesa

-yo tengo algo que les podría servir- dijo Trevor levantando el casco -es un escáner que Flurry y yo hicimos en el futuro... es muy bueno nos has ayudado de mucho para encontrar a los espías que están infiltrados en la resistencia... podría usar ese escáner en la reunión-

-esa es una gran idea Trevor- dijo Twilight

-pero el problema es que tengo que estar en el área para poder realizarlo- dijo Trevor -y no creo que Blueblood me quiera en la junta-

-además de que levantaríamos muchas sospechas... tenemos que ser discretos- dijo Twilight pensativa -se me ocurre algo… perdón por dejarlos, pero tenemos que irnos-

-está bien, vayan aún tengo a Holy y a Windfield- dijo Xion comprendiendo

-por favor llévenme con ustedes- suplico Alex

-lo siento Alexander, pero tu familia te necesita aquí- dijo Trevor sonriéndole malvadamente

-que me llamo Alex!- grito el mitad demonio, mientras los alicornios se iban llevándose a Spike volando a Canterlot

-terminemos con esto… ¿que sigue ahora? - preguntaba Alex de mala gana –Xion-

-espérenlo y verán- dijo Xion sonriéndoles dulcemente mientras el padre y el hijo comenzaron a preocuparse

En el hospital de Ponyville

-Kandor, Charmy- decía Deuteros llegando apresuradamente junto con su hermano

-papa- dijo el pequeño potro esmeralda abrazándolo con fuerza -la abuela esta grave y Kaiber fue lastimando-

-yo estoy bien, solo fue una cornada en la pierna- dijo el pony verde con un vendaje en su pierna derecha

-que chin... ocurrió… explíquenme!- gritaba Deuteros

-calmado carnal... no te me exaltes- dijo Aspros calmándolo

-si no fuera por Groonz ya estaríamos muertos- dijo Kaiber mirando al pony wybern quien los observaba

-pero escapo el atacante, no era una criatura ordinaria- dijo Groonz

\- ¿ustedes son los familiares de la yegua Sunflower? - pregunto un doctor llegando

\- ¿cómo sigue ella? - pregunto Aspros

-se encuentra en un estado grave... quizás no sobre…- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir el doctor ya que Aspros lo tomo del cuello con sus garras

-escúchame bien hijo de la chin... si no salvas a mi jefecita... el que no sobrevivirá serás tu pend... ¿te quedo claro? - gritaba Aspros

-lo que me pide... es imposible...- decía el doctor aterrado

\- ¿te quedo claro? - dijo el kirin azul levantando una garra con una flama en el

-hare todo lo que está a mi alcance- dijo el doctor -pero no le...-

-si se muere ella tú serás el siguiente- dijo Deuteros enojado -quiero toda la atención médica para ella... y no te preocupes si te falta algo… te lo conseguimos con tal de que ella viva, haremos lo que sea necesario incluso matar-

-pero quiero progresos- grito el kirin azul

-si señor- dijo el doctor mientras Aspros lo soltaba

-largo de aquí y has tu trabajo!- gritaba Aspros haciendo que el doctor se retire - ¿Groonz que chin... fue lo que paso? -

-ya les dije que no tengo la menor idea… un minotauro llego y ataco al joven Kaiber- explico el pony con armadura

-querían a Charmy papa- comento Kaiber

\- ¿a Charmy? - pregunto Deuteros

-ese cornudo horrible quería secuestrarme- explico el pequeño a su papa asustado mientras el kirin azul se quedó pensativo

-qué curioso…-

\- ¿de qué hablas tío? - pregunto Kaiber

-que solamente hayan ido por Charmy… ¿quién estaría interesado en él? - comento Aspros

\- ¿no estarás pensando que fue ella?... ¿o sí? - pregunto Deuteros -no pudo haber sido Darsy... ella no sería capaz de hacer una barbaridad como esa- dijo el kirin esmeralda

-entonces… ¿cómo explicas que quisieron llevarse a tu hijo?... ¿quién más podría ser? - dijo Aspros

-Groonz... llévate a los chicos con Goreline, ella los cuidara- dijo Deuteros

-una vez hecho eso me buscas a Darsy... me gustaría hablar con ella... debe saber algo, tráemela a rastras si es necesario-

-entendido- dijo el pony wybern

-pero… quiero quedarme a ver cómo sigue la abuela-

-se largan los dos y punto final!- grito Deuteros a Kaiber -órale largo- le decía mientras sus hijos se retiraban junto con Groonz

-otra cosa carnal... quiero que me averigües todo lo que sepas del Inquisidor, ¿cuándo nació?, ¿dónde vive?, si tiene algún familiar… todo… quiero que investigues todo acerca de el- dijo Aspros

\- ¿para que lo...? -

-tu solo obedece cab... hay algo que no me está gustando de ese tipo... ¿puedes hacerlo o no? - preguntaba Aspros molesto

-tranquilo, lo hare… veré que encuentro- dijo Deuteros

-has eso, yo me encargo de poner la vigilancia a mi ama- dijo Aspros -no te preocupes que en mi guardia nuestra madre no morirá-

-bien- dijo el kirin esmeralda retirándose, en eso unos seis mercenarios llegaron vestidos como civiles reuniéndose con Galaxy

-ya tienen sus órdenes, vigilen a mi jefa... al primer sospechoso que entre… a donde esta ella se lo quiebran... ya que si le pasa algo ustedes me responden, ¿quedo claro? - grito Aspros en esa última parte

-si patrón- decía los mercenarios retirándose comenzando a vigilar

En el castillo de Canterlot durante el atardecer

\- ¿ya terminaste viajerito?, la reunión está por empezar y si la sala no está lista Cloudy vendrá y me asesinará- decía el capitán Shield aterrado en la sala de reunión del castillo

-no te preocupes… ya terminé- dijo el alicornio con unos lentes de lectura -con este escáner encontraremos a nuestro impostor- dijo apuntando al bebe dragón el cual comienza a escanearlo produciendo un bip yéndose a la pantalla que tenía un su brazo izquierdo en su guantelete enseñándoles lo que decía "ADN… confirmado cien por ciento dragón"

-sorprendente- dijo Spike viéndolo

-gracias a este escáner podremos investigar a fondo a todos los presentes de la sala... hasta poder encontrar al impostor- dijo Trevor

-en algunas ocasiones me dejas sorprendida Trevor- dijo Twilight tomando los lentes para verlos mejor -probare con Shield... quiero saber si de verdad es un pony o no-

-no hay tiempo para eso, están a punto de llegar- grito Shield enojado por lo que dijo la princesa -hay no… ya veo a Blueblood- decía viendo el unicornio en los pasillos con su consejera -y su horrible harpía-

-rápido Trevor escóndete- dijo Spike

\- ¿pero dónde? - pregunto el alicornio

-entra aquí rápido- dijo Twilight abriendo su Pzifer

\- ¿de verdad es buena idea? - preguntaba Trevor con duda

-solo hazlo!- grito ella

-sanzaquigus!- grito Trevor entrando en la Pzifer de la alicornio cerrándolo -"wooow este lugar esta de pelos... tantas letras... tantos escritos y todo lo demás"- decía dentro

-concéntrate y has tu trabajo- dijo Twilight -y procura no hacer ruido-

-haaa… princesa Twilight, veo que llega temprano- dijo Blueblood entrado a la sala con su consejera saludándola cordialmente

-príncipe Blueblood- dijo Twilight sosteniendo su Pzifer en su brazo derecho saludándolo cordialmente observando a la yegua que lo acompañaba -veo que llego antes de lo acordado- decía ella mientras los lentes comenzaban a escanear a Blueblood

-es un gusto recibirla- dijo la unicornio crema presentándose -Cloudy Coldbreak consejera real del príncipe-

\- ¿así que usted es la asistente de Blueblood? - dijo Twilight escaneándola mientras Shield intentaba no reírse, pero en eso Cloudy lo vio y le da un azote doliéndole el lomo

\- ¿has estado hablando a mis espaldas otra vez?... imbécil- grito Cloudy

-yo... no.… dije... nada- dijo Shield adolorido

\- ¿fuiste tú? - grito Cloudy al bebe dragón

-no señora- dijo Spike oculta atrás de la princesa mientras ellos tomaron lugar preparando lo que van a decir el príncipe

-hello princess Twilight- dijo el agente Straam presentándose

-agente Straam, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? - pregunto Spike viéndolo

-órdenes del príncipe, tengo que vigilar this place- dijo Straam sonriéndole tranquilamente mientras Twilight y Spike se sentaban en su lugar de la mesa -y dígame aquí entre nos... ¿qué tal va con la misión que le encargue? -

-ya estoy trabajando en ello- dijo Twilight escaneándolo poniendo su Pzifer en la mesa mientras el agente regresaba atendiendo al príncipe, en eso Shield se acerca a los ponys para hablar mientras Twilight abría su libro

\- ¿tu informe viajerito? - preguntaba Shield al libro

-"¿que puedo decir?… me veo muy raro como dibujo"- decía el alicornio dibujado en una página -"¿cómo puedes soportar esto… estando aquí dentro princesa?"-

-Trevor enfócate… ¿hay algo? - pregunto Twilight mientras aquel dibujo de Trevor revisaba su pantalla del guantelete

-"hay un pony que me llamo mucho la atención, no sé si sea un pony o no"- dijo Trevor seriamente

\- ¿Quién es? - pregunto Spike

\- ¿será Cloudy? - pregunto Shield mientras cruzaba los cascos diciendo "que por favor sea ella, por favor sea ella"

-"no sabía que Shield era yegua anteriormente"- dijo Trevor -"eso explica el por qué siempre gritas como mujer… además de que te gusta tanto soplar tanto los fliscornios"-

-yo no soy yegua!- grito Shield llamándole la atención a los que estaban ahí mientras Spike y Twilight intentaban no reírse –y a las yeguas les gusta soplar mi fliscornio- al decir eso el pony fue recibido por un azote

\- ¿quieres callarte?... hay ponys trabajando- dijo Cloudy molesta regresando a su trabajo –maldito pervertido-

-lo siento- dijo Shield lloriqueando mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-"pero aparte de eso no hay nada sospechoso en ellos... ninguno esta disfrazado, ellos son ellos"- comento el dibujo

-rayos esperaba que Cloudy fuera la sospechosa- dijo Shield, en eso la comandante Cero y Moonside se presentan

-perfecto llegaron… lo estaba esperando- dijo Blueblood recibiéndolos en eso Twilight los ve y con sus lentes que tenía y los escanea

\- ¿y bien? - pregunto Spike al libro

-por favor di que son impostores, di que son impostores- decía Shield rogando

-"negativo"- dijo Trevor

-hijos de su perra madre!- grito Shield siendo recibido por varios azotes cayendo al suelo el pobre

\- ¿quieres callarte? - grito Cloudy enojada con él con su azote en sus cascos

-sóbate- dijo Spike viendo al capitán en el suelo

En la guarida del Merobingeano

\- ¿cómo pudiste hacer eso?... yo no te pedí que hicieras eso... solo quería a mi hijo de vuelta!- gritaba Darsy al minotauro

-si no fuera por el sirviente de Crossheart que intervino en el secuestro tal la vez la vieja aun viviría- dijo Megahorn

\- ¿y que vamos a hacer? - decía la yegua

\- ¿vamos?… me suena a manada- dijo el Inquisidor presentándose -esto tú le lo buscaste... no escuchaste las advertencias de Megahorn... ahora debes pagar las consecuencias tu misma- en eso aquel alicornio comienza a llamar a dos lechuzas de Arpeggio tomando a la pony de los brazos

-oigan… suéltenme, ¿qué estás haciendo? - gritaba Darsy intentando escapar, pero no podía

-estoy muy ocupado como para ayudarte… así que vete y vuelve otro día- dijo el Inquisidor

-pero y si Aspros pregunta por su madre… ¿qué le digo? - pregunto Darsy asustada

-estarás bien... él no va a sospechar de ti- dijo el alicornio dándoles la orden a las lechuzas que se retiraran con ella

-Inquisidor no espera... no me saques... por favor… no quiero morir!- decía aquella yegua alejándose

-si preguntan no sabes nada y estarás viva- dijo el Inquisidor quedándose solo con su asistente

\- ¿esta será la última vez que veremos a Darsy? - preguntaba Megahorn

-esa mujer ya está condenada, no hay nada que podamos hacer por ella- dijo el sicario -regresemos al trabajo Megahorn- avanzando

-como usted diga- dijo el minotauro caminando con el

En la casa de Livingheart

-tranquilízate diablilla, ya veraz que tu abuela estará bien- dijo Selina quien estaba sentada en un sofá mientras Blazy caminaba en círculos

-primero arrestan a mi mama y ahora hieren a mi abuela- dijo Blazy - ¿porque nos tiene que pasar esto?… ¿a ponys inocentes que no tenemos nada que ver con este negocio? -

-así es la vida niña, a veces para tener la paz que tanto deseas tendrás que luchar por ella- dijo Selina

\- ¿cómo tú lo hiciste? - dijo Blazy

-yo todavía... sigo luchando por tener esa paz que tanto deseo- dijo la batpony en eso las puertas se abren haciendo pasar a Groonz junto con alguien mas

-miré lo que traje lady Selina- dijo el pony wybern con una yegua morado oscuro en sus garras

-hola a todos- dijo Darsy sonriéndoles con nervios

\- ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunto Blazy de mala gana

-pues pasaba por aquí hasta que este maldito sirviente de la cusca esa me agarro en el aire trayéndome hasta horrible casa... Selina ¿podrías decirle a tu lame huevos ese que me suelte? -

-uuuyyy… eso si no se va a poder, ya que Aspros desea hablar contigo de algo- dijo Selina sonriendo malvadamente

\- ¿de qué? - pregunto una Darsy nerviosa

-no lo sé, pero... de aquí no te vas a salir maldita- dijo Selina con una sonrisa malvada –parece que alguien está en problemas... enciérrala en el sótano-

\- ¿Qué?… nooo… suéltame maldita bestia!- decía la yegua morado oscuro pataleando mientras el pony wybern la llevaba al sótano aventándola, encerrándola ahí -Selina no estoy para juegos, te exijo que me liberes ahora mismo... Selina…. Seeeeliiinaaaa!-

-como fastidia… vamos diablilla te invito a cenar- dijo la batpony a la yegua -para despejes tu mente por unos instantes-

-no tengo hambre-

-vamos escuincla, te hará bien- dijo Selina llevándosela –vigílala... que no se vaya-

-así será lady Selina- dijo Groonz vigilando la puerta del sótano mientras los gritos de aquella yegua seguían escuchándose

En el centro de visitas de Arkhampony

-pobre Sunflower tan buena mujer era... no se merecía esto- dijo Cristal con un uniforme de reo estando en compañía de alguien quien le trajo una cesta con comida

-mi papa y mi tío están buscando a los responsables de esto- dijo Kandor con una chaqueta con capucha para que no lo reconocieran al instante -quien haya sido... lo pagaran muy caro-

-es por eso que no quería que te metieras en el negocio de tu padre… mírate en lo que te has convertido- dijo Cristal -en una criatura que desea venganza-

\- ¿tú no deseas eso mama?... ¿no deseas que aquel cab... que te encerró se muera junto con todo lo que le importa? - dijo Kandor molestándose -Blueblood tiene que pagar por lo que te hizo-

-ese príncipe es solo un tonto que no sabe lo que es realmente la justicia... no vale la pena- dijo Cristal

\- ¿entonces qué hago ama?, quiero que se muera ese príncipe y sobre todo al pin... pony hada... esa... van a sufrir por haberse metido con mi familia- dijo Kandor, pero la yegua mostaza le da una cachetada

-no seas estúpido... no lo hagas ¿me escuchaste?... no lo hagas Kandor... si te metes con esa pony hada esa cab... te va a matar... y se vengara por lo que le hiciste en el pasado, Kandor… si de verdad quieres ayudarme retírate hijo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde y vayas a terminar en una celda o en la morgue... yo no quiero eso- dijo Cristal poniendo sus pesuñas en su cara el cual el kirin marrón le planto en beso en el -aprovecha... antes de que sea demasiado tarde para ti-

-...- aquel kirin no dijo nada así que se levantó sacando de su atuendo una bolsa con rubíes -esto te servirá para que tengas protección... si necesitas más me avisas- decía sonriéndole -te visitare cuando tenga oportunidad… te traeré mas comida para ti para ponerte también al tanto de mi abuela-

-si- dijo su madre mientras se daban un abrazo -y piensa lo que te dije-

-lo hare- dijo el kirin retirándose recogiendo la cesta que tenía comida para después retirarse

En el hospital de Ponyville

-todos los bebes son lindos- dijo Sweetie Bot viendo a los potrillos en los cuneros - ¿entonces de ahí vienen los bebes? -

-podríamos decir que si- dijo Scootaloo junto con las Cruzzaders y Buttom enseñándole a Sweetie Bot el origen de los bebes ponys

\- ¿y cómo los hacen? - pregunto Sweetie Bot

-bueno... ¿cómo decirlo a esta Bot para que lo entienda? - decía Apple Bloom pensativa

-los bebes los hacen los papas- dijo Buttom

\- ¿los papas?... ¿y cómo? - pregunto Sweetie Bot

\- ¿podrías esperarte unos años?, cuando Sweetie y yo seamos grandes podríamos enseñ...- no termino lo que iba a decir Buttom ya que Sweetie lo patea con fuerza en una de las piernas doliéndole

-no empieces con eso Buttom… no frente a ella- dijo Sweetie Belle molesta

-solo estaba ayudando- dijo Buttom brincando el pony de dolor sosteniendo su pata derecha

-está bien que ayudes, pero no seas explicito- dijo Apple Bloom, cuando de pronto

-llévense lejos a este pu...- se escucharon unos gritos en otro pasillo el cual las Cruzzaders empezaron a reconocerlo

-esos gritos... como que los escuche en algún lado- dijo Scootaloo

-hay que investigar- dijo Apple Bloom corriendo por los pasillos asomándose viendo algo que les llamo su atención -no puede ser es...-

-es Galaxy- dijeron las otras dos potrillas

\- ¿ese es el kirin que me contaron? - comento Buttom observándolo

-llévense a esta peste lejos de mi vista y consíganse un pin... doctor mejor que este!- grito Aspros viendo como aquellos mercenarios se llevaron al doctor intentando gritar, pero tenía la boca con cinta para que no dijera nada

\- ¿qué está haciendo aquí? - pregunto Sweetie-Bot

-no lo sé, pero es nuestra oportunidad para averiguarlo... Buttom, Sweetie Bot quédense aquí mientras nosotras investigamos- dijo Apple Bloom avanzando

\- ¿crees que sea una buena idea? - pregunto Buttom

-es nuestra oportunidad para saber que trama- dijo Scootaloo siguiéndola

-Sweetie Bot graba todo discretamente- dijo Sweetie Belle yendo con ellas

-bien- decía la Bot comenzando a grabar mientras el potrillo observaba

\- ¿señor Galaxy? - preguntaba Sweetie belle al alterado quien estaba sentado en una silla volteándolas a ver

-miren que tenemos aquí... las amiguitas de mi sobrino Charmy- decía el kirin azul sonriéndoles un poco

\- ¿qué hace aquí en el hospital de Ponyville? - pregunto Apple Bloom

\- ¿se... se... encuentra bien señor? - pregunto Scootaloo un poco temeroso - ¿está enfermo? -

\- ¿Qué?... no.… no, no, no, ¿cómo creen?, yo estoy perfectamente bien, aun no me voy a petatear chicas- dijo el kirin

\- ¿entonces por qué tiene esa cara de pocos amigos? - pregunto Scootaloo mientras Apple Bloom la golpeaba de un codazo

-mi mama es la que está hospitalizada- decía el kirin azul sorprendiendo a las Cruzzaders

-hay no, ¿qué le paso? - pregunto Sweetie Belle preocupada como las demás

-es difícil decirlo para alguien como ustedes... el asunto es que esta grave y podría morir... aquel pend... doctor que la atiende dice que no puede ayudarla... por eso buscare otro doctor- dijo Aspros

\- ¿pero y si le dice lo mismo? - pregunto Scootaloo

-encontrare otro uno que pueda salvar a mi jefa- decía el kirin azul -no voy a dejar que esa pin... calaca se la lleve-

-es bueno saber que la quiere mucho- dijo Apple Bloom sonriéndole y temerosa a la vez

-bueno... lo dejamos solo... le deseo lo mejor y que su madre se recupere- dijo Sweetie retirándose con las Cruzzaders

-luego la visitamos cuando se sienta mejor- dijo Scootaloo

-a ella, a su sobrino e hijas- dijo Apple Bloom

-gracias niñas- dijo Aspros agradecido con ellas dejándolo pensativo

\- ¿lo grabaste? - pregunto Sweetie Belle

-lo tengo todo- dijo la Bot

\- ¿qué van a hacer ahora? - pregunto Buttom

-largarnos de aquí, este tipo da miedo- decía Apple Bloom mientras los potrillos corrían a toda prisa saliendo del hospital

-carnal- dijo Deuteros llegando por otro pasillo

\- ¿qué me tienes? - pregunto Aspros

-pregunte a uno de mis contactos y todo, pero no tienen idea de quien carajos es el inquisidor... el cab... sabe ocultar bien su cara- dijo Deuteros -nadie lo conoce-

-en eso te equivocas- dijo Aspros -solo hay una pony que lo conoce bien... y sabes a quien me refiero- dijo Aspros

\- ¿aun sigues con la idea de que mi mujer tenga algo que ver con este sicario? - dijo Deuteros no muy convencido

-"Aspros"-

-aquí estoy muñequita, ¿qué pasa? - preguntaba Galaxy en su radio

-"Groonz encontró a Darsy, está encerrada en la casa de Livingheart"- decía ella

-me alegraste con la noticia mi vida, voy para haya tengo unas preguntas que hacerle- dijo Aspros -cambio y fuera-

\- ¿crees que sepa algo? - pregunto Deuteros

-eso lo voy a averiguar y si me está ocultando algo... bueno... ya sabes lo que le va a pasar cuando traiciona aun Galaxy- dijo Aspros

-si... lo sé... nada más te pido... que ese asuntito me encargo yo, ¿te parece? - dijo Deuteros

-ta bueno pues- dijo Aspros

-patrón, ya trajimos a otro médico- dijo un mercenario llegando con otro doctor

\- ¿sabes el por qué estás aquí no? - pregunto el kirin

-si señor me contaron todo- dijo el doctor temblando

-entonces has tu trabajo y espero buenos resultados... o me deshago de ti como lo hice con el otro doctor que no pudo hacer nada- dijo Aspros amenazándolo

-le garantizo que su madre estará a salvo- dijo el doctor respondiendo positivamente

-así me gusta- dijo Aspros seriamente –llévenlo con mi jefa y vigílenlo, voy a salir… están al pendiente-

-si patrón... órale camina- decía el mercenario llevando al doctor al cuarto donde estaba su mama

-vamos carnal- dijo Aspros yéndose con su hermano a otra parte

Mientras tanto en el futuro

-por Maud- dijo Pinkie Pie con un chaleco y botas negras con unos googles en su cabellera lacea quien estaba brindando con una copa con la bebida favorita de su difunta hermana

-por Maud- dijeron los rebeldes en especial las manes que estaban con ella junto con los caballeros en el bar de Discord celebrando una última fiesta a la rebelde quien dio su vida por salvar a su única familia y compañeros

-te quedo muy bonito este lugar- dijo Sunset

-recibí un poco de ayuda- dijo Pinkie sonriéndole viendo las decoraciones -ha Maud le hubiera encantado-

-lamento lo de tu hermana Pinkie- dijo Rainbow

-Twilight me conto lo de Spitfire y quiero que lo sepas que también lo siento Dashie- dijo Pinkie

-esto no hubiera pasado si Ventus la hubiera salvado- dijo Rainbow molesta viendo al pegaso rojo hablando con Twilight y los demás caballeros

-sabes que el no tuvo la culpa- dijo Pinkie

\- ¿y quién tiene la culpa?... desde que llegaron los caballeros hemos perdido a seres queridos- dijo Rainbow molesta –estábamos mejor sin ellos-

-de ser así aun estaríamos en esas horribles prisiones- le dijo Rarity escuchando -y perdóname que te diga esto, pero... estoy feliz de estar aquí con mis amigas-

-ellas estarían con vida si no hubieran ido al rescate- dijo Rainbow a la unicornio enojándose - ¿no sientes algo de enojo con ellos?, Pinkie Pie perdiste a quien amas, ¿no deberías estar molesta por eso? -

-no Dashie... yo no siento enojo por ellos... yo apoyo a Rarity, pudimos haber muerto en esos lugares... debimos haber sabido que esto pasaría- dijo Pinkie

-supéralo Dashie- dijo Gilda uniéndose a la conversación -por deseo de venganza Spitfire se buscó su muerte-

-Dashie… todos hemos perdidos a nuestros seres queridos… perdí a mis padres, Pinkie a los suyos etc., etc.… no eres la única que está sufriendo por esta guerra... todos estamos sufriendo en especial Twilight que hace hasta lo imposible para que estemos con vida- dijo Rarity

-...- la pegaso de crin arcoíris no dijo nada y se fue volando a otra parte

\- ¿ahora que hemos rescatado a nuestras ponys que sigue ahora Twilight? - pregunto Rockaid

-el ataque al Castillo del Emperador- dijo Twilight

-por fin- dijo Aspros escuchando todo -ese cab... finalmente morirá-

-pero necesitamos un buen plan... ya que ese lugar está bien resguardado- dijo Twilight -y necesitare la ayuda de todos-

-tienes nuestro apoyo Twilight- dijo Tennessee mientras la alicornio les agradecía

-también cuentas conmigo, espere mucho por este día- dijo Aspros

-oye Fluttershy… ¿a dónde vas? - pregunto Ventus

-iré a ver a Aqua a ver cómo sigue, volveré pronto- dijo Fluttershy volando

En la enfermería donde estaba la pegaso azul claro

-"Aqua... Aqua"-

-Te... Terra...- decía la pegaso hablando dormida

-"sé que estas oyéndome... Aqua"-

-Terra... ¿dónde estás? - dijo Aqua

-"es tiempo de terminar con todo esto... dile a Fast que lo estaré esperando... en el lugar donde supuestamente era mi hogar"-

\- ¿al lugar... donde era tú?... Terra... es tu hogar... ese siempre ha sido tu lugar- decía Aqua -con nosotros-

-"yo no tengo hogar... nunca he tenido... Red Demon no tiene vínculos con nadie... tráeme a ese pegaso ante mí para que muera... y así Red Demon será la fuerza más poderosa que haya existido en el mundo"-

-Terra... Terra... Terraaa!- decía la pegaso azul despertando de golpe respirando agitadamente

-finalmente despiertas- dijo Zecora llegando comenzando a examinarla - ¿por qué esa cara?... parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma-

-es algo peor que eso- dijo Aqua levantándose de la cama corriendo por sus cosas

\- ¿qué haces?... no puedes levantarte- dijo Zecora mientras le pegaso se ponía sus ropas

-tengo que irme- dijo la pegaso

\- ¿irte?… ¿a dónde si se puede saber? - pregunto Zecora

-a casa... por mi hermano- decía la pegaso saliendo de la enfermería volando a toda prisa

-Aqua... Aquaaa regresa!- dijo Zecora en la entrada gritándole, pero fue inútil la pegaso se había ido

-Zecora… ¿qué pasa? - pregunto Fluttershy llegando

-Aqua despertó y se ha ido- dijo Zecora

\- ¿ido?... ¿pero a dónde? - pregunto Fluttershy preocupada

En el palacio del Emperador

-pronto el líder de los caballeros morirá- dijo Red Demon al Emperador quien este caminaba alrededor de el acechándolo como si fuera una presa

-eso espero Red Demon... llego la hora de que completes tu entrenamiento... mata a ese pegaso y el poder de Red Demon será tuyo... pierde y serás destruido por mi... ¿quedo claro? - decía el Emperador advirtiéndole

-si maestro- dijo el pegaso sombrío siendo intimidado al ver al Emperador de frente con ese casco metálico que cubría su cara

-ahora largo- dijo el Emperador mientras el pegaso se retiraba en un portal oscuro

De vuelta al pasado en el Castillo de la Amistad

\- ¿qué opinas Starlight? - pregunto Xion vestida como pintora pintando un cuadro

-ponle un poco más de blanco- decía la unicornio rosa -y algo de amarillo-

-ok- dijo Xion pintando - ¿qué tal ahora? - pregunto al gatielaga

-un poco más de rojo- dijo Starlight

\- ¿ya podemos movernos? - preguntaba Holy Blade posando al lado de su hijo muy varoniles los dos

-me siento como un estúpido haciendo esto- dijo Alex

-ya casi termino y no se muevan... me desconcentran- dijo Xion - ¿qué opinas ahora? -

-perfecto- dijo Starlight mientras la gatielaga volteaba el cuadro enseñándole a los ponys

\- ¿qué mierda es esto Xion? - grito Alex viendo el cuadro el cual estaban los dos tendidos en el suelo después de haber sido golpeados por una yegua plateada junto a su perro que se alejaban de la sala de un castillo

-esa no es la pose que hice- dijo Holy Blade

-lo se… pero me di cuenta que era pura basura así que lo cambié todo- dijo Xion

\- ¿y por qué nos hiciste hacer esta pose por dos horas? - grito Alex

-el arte necesita inspiración- dijo Xion sonriéndole -yo lo llamo padre e hijo sufriendo al pedir matrimonio a una mujer... ¿les gusta? -

-no nos gusta!- gritaron los dos al unísono

-pues que lastima, porque a mi si- dijo Xion riéndose

-y a mí- dijo Starlight

\- ¿y por qué me incluiste en esto? - gritaba Alex –y con este pervertido-

-por qué se me hizo muy lindo que padre e hijo compartieran algo juntos… además, si mal lo recuerdo ambos fueron golpeados por la misma mujer… ¿o me equivoco? - dijo Xion

-solo fue una vez- dijo el pony rojo apenado

-fui golpeado por un ángel ese día que jamás olvidare- dijo Holy Blade recordando su momento cuando conoció a Ember

-hola… ¿hay alguien? - dijo Ember llegando a la sala donde estaban ellos con su perro

-Paint volviste- dijo Starlight feliz de verla

-ooohhhh… mi ángel plateado has vuelto- Holy Blade sonriéndole como idiota tomando sus cascos - ¿aun sigues molesta conmigo primor? -

\- ¿todavía sigues aquí? - dijo Ember con un tic en el ojo al ver otra vez al pervertido

-y sigues de rogón con esa loca y sobretodo gorda!- gritaba Alex a los cuatro viento

\- ¿a quién le estas diciendo gorda Alexander? - gritaba Ember mientras sus ojos rubí le brillaban

-pues a.… ti. - dijo el mitad demonio tapándose la boca mientras la unicornio se enfurecía

Cinco segundos después

-a ver si con eso aprendes a respetar a las mujeres Alexander- dijo Ember limpiándose los cascos dejando al mitad demonio en el suelo todo golpeado

-que… soy... Alex...- decía el pony todo ensangrentado quedando inconsciente

-qué vergüenza hijo, que vergüenza… deberías aprender a tratar a las mujeres como yo… no le hagas caso a Windfield... oye… ¿qué tal si salimos a alguna parte tu y yo a cenar y después a tener una aventura pasional?, ¿qué dices mi gordis? - dijo Holy tocándole sus cascos haciendo enojar a Ember

Otros cinco segundos después

-aún sigo molesta contigo... y no soy gorda... vámonos Reyzord!- grito la unicornio plateada retirándose seguido del perro, dejando a Holy Blade en el suelo todo golpeado al lado de su hijo

-fue un cariño- dijo Holy quedando inconsciente ensangrentado en el piso

-no inventes, mi cuadro expreso exactamente lo que iba a suceder- dijo Xion viendo su cuadro y al mismo tiempo lo que acaba de pasar

-es idéntico- dijo Starlight impresionada - ¿sabes lo que significa? -

-si... que tuve el mejor día de mi vida!- dijo Xion riendo traviesamente -gracias chicos son los mejores- dijo la gatielaga acercándose a los ponys dándoles un beso a cada uno en la mejilla mientras Starlight le ponía una manta para que no les dé frio dejándolos solos

En Canterlot durante la noche en la sala de juntas todos estaban reunidos finalmente, desde nobles hasta las princesas junto con los gobernantes del Imperio de Cristal

-todos están aquí- dijo Spike

-"y lo peor de todo es que ninguno de ellos es el impostor"- decía Trevor en el libro examinando su guantelete

\- ¿estás seguro? - decía Twilight hablándole al libro

-"completamente"-

\- ¿estás hablando con tu Pzifer Twilight? - pregunto Shining observándola

\- ¿quién yo?... no, no.… como crees Shining- dijo Twilight riendo traviesamente

\- ¿todo está bien Twilight? - pregunto Celestia

-te ves algo nerviosa- decía Cadence

-todo está bien- dijo Twilight -solo leía… es todo-

-guarden silencio, Blueblood hablara- dijo Luna

-nobles, princesas y soldados de la Marine que están aquí el día de hoy- dijo Blueblood mirando a Moonside a Cero y a Straam

\- ¿porque nos llamaste? - pregunto Luna

-la razón por la cual los he llamado a todos es porque el crimen se ha incrementado en los últimos días en Equestria ... así que yo tengo la solución a todos nuestros problemas- dijo Blueblood mientras activaba un proyector en la cual se mostraba una imagen en la pared a espaldas de este -yeguas y caballos, he aquí la solución a nuestros problemas- decía cambiando de imagen con un control que tenía con su magia enseñándole a todos los presentes que estaban sorprendidos por lo que había ahí, eran unos diseños de unos robot enormes

-por Celestia…- dijo Twilight aterrada por lo que veía

-esos… son…- decía Spike

-"nooo"- decía el dibujo de Trevor viéndolo -"no, no, no, no, no"-

-les presento a nuestro nuevo sistema de seguridad contra el crimen organizado... estos son nuestros nuevos defensores... nuestros nuevos héroes… nuestros centinelas que nos protegerán de la escoria criminal... yo los llamo… "AUTOMATAS"- dijo Blueblood con orgullo y con una sonrisa de confianza

-"noooooooooooo"- Trevor gritaba con horror por lo que veía sintiendo un gran escalofrió por su cuerpo comenzando a sentir el miedo absoluto

-Trevor… no grites baja la voz que pueden escucharte- dijo Twilight intentando calmar a su hijo, pero este seguía gritando mientras los demás nobles, princesas y presentes que estaban en esta sala veían el futuro de Equestria, el cual se convertirá en su perdición muy pronto…


	37. Los hijos de Red Demon

**_*Capitulo 37: Los hijos de Red Demon_**

\- ¿cómo que se fue? - decía Twilight gritando escuchando todo lo que le decía Fluttershy irrumpiendo la fiesta que se llevaba a cabo en el bar de Discord, charlando sobre el asunto en la sala de juntas, también estaban los caballeros y Sunset sentados en sus sillas

-me dijo Zecora hace poco... no puedo creer que mi hija se haya ido así nada mas- dijo la pegaso amarilla preocupada -espero que este bien-

\- ¿cómo pudo haberse ido así nada más? - preguntaba Sunset

-tenía que salir el lado rebelde de su padre- dijo Ignos, mientras el pegaso rojo lo miraba con enojo metiéndole un zape en la cabeza del unicornio

\- ¿a dónde pudo haber ido? - pregunto Twilight

-Zecora me dijo que fue a casa... a buscar a su hermano- dijo Fluttershy

-¿no estarán pensando que fue por... Red Demon?- decía Rockaid

-bueno… ¿esa pegaso es idiota o qué? - decía Sunset molesta por eso

-igual que su padre- dijo Ignos mientras Ventus le volvía a pegar en la cabeza

\- ¿que estará pensando en estos momentos la cabecita de esa yegua? - decía Sunset

-pues en su hermano... aún tiene esa esperanza en salvarlo- dijo Tennessee seriamente

-pero ya no se puede hacer nada por el- dijo Twilight seriamente -no queda nada de bondad en el... lamento decir esto pero lo hemos perdido- en ese momento el pegaso rojo se levanta de su lugar molesto comenzando a caminar a la salida

-Ventus… ¿a dónde vas? - pregunto Fluttershy

-por mi hija…- dijo Ventus

-pero no sabes a donde fue- dijo Fluttershy

-dijiste que fue a casa... se me ocurre un lugar en donde pueda estar ella- dijo Ventus muy serio

-Ventus es muy peligroso, ¿qué tal si es una trampa de Red Demon? - decía Sunset Shimmer

-entonces voy a activar esa trampa... no me importa lo que me pueda ocurrir a mí, la traeré de vuelta- dijo Ventus alejándose de ellos

-Ventus, Ventus no vayas haya… Ventus!- decía Fluttershy persiguiéndolo mientras el pegaso se alejaba de ella pero fue muy demasiado tarde -se fue…- dijo la pegaso amarilla regresando

-Ven... ¿en qué estás pensando ahora? - preguntaba Twilight muy pensativa

De vuelta al presente en Canterlot

-Trevor intenta calmarte... por lo que más quieras no te alteres- dijo Twilight hablándole al dibujo en silencio viendo que estaba alterándose

-"¿cómo quieres que me calme?, este estúpido... nos va a exterminar"- decía el alicornio

-esas cosas son enormes- comento Spike al ver lo diseños –¿así es como se ven en el futuro Trevor? -

-"no… estos son los primeros prototipos, así es como comenzaron... después el Emperador los actualizara para convertirlos en máquinas de muerte"- gritaba Trevor

\- ¿Twilight todo está bien? - pregunto Cadence

-todo en orden Cadence- dijo Twilight sonriéndole lo más que pudo -estaba practicando unos hechizos con mi Pzifer-

\- ¿y bien caballeros?, ¿qué opinan de mi proyecto contra el crimen? - decía Blueblood - ¿tienen alguna pregunta a todo esto? -

-¿de eso se trata todo esto príncipe?... ¿construir robots para acabar con el crimen organizado?- decía Blossom tomando la palabra

-se pronuncia autómatas querida Cero, robots y autómatas no son lo mismo- dijo Blueblood -lo dice en las carpetas que por cierto les di a cada uno al comienzo de la junta… y que no han abierto aun- al decir eso todos los presentes abren las carpetas para ver con más detalle del proyecto -gracias-

-esto es ridículo, no voy a poner mis esperanzas en unas máquinas- decía Cero sorprendiendo a los presentes - ¿robots que combatan el crimen?... por favor- decía la pony hada

-¿que insinúa comandante?... ¿está diciendo que mis creaciones pueden revelarse contra mí y empiece a matar a los ponys?... por favor, esa es la idea más estúpida que he escuchado- dijo el príncipe molestándose por ese comentario

-no puede poner sus esperanzas en simples maquinas- dijo Cero

-la pony hada tiene razón-

\- ¿qué tal si fallan? -

-nos mataran a todos-

-prefiero que este la Marine aquí que confiar en esas máquinas- decían los nobles hablando entre si

-jamás creí decir esto, pero estoy de acuerdo con la comandante- dijo Shield

-nadie pidió tu opinión metiche!- grito Cloudy dándole tres azotes en todo su cuerpo doliéndole al pony quien cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor

-a mí me parece una brillante idea- dijo Moonside tomando la palabra

\- ¿tú estás de acuerdo con esto Moonside? - decía Cero sorprendiéndose

-piénselo un momento, ¿cuantos seres amados hemos perdido al luchar contra el crimen?, ¿a cuántos funerales hemos asistido?, ¿cuantos pequeños desde muy corta edad han entrado al negocio de los traficantes metiéndose especias en sus cuerpos… sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlos? - dijo el unicornio gris llamando la atención a todos los presentes

-¿pero esto…?- dijo Celestia tomando la palabra -¿piensas que con esto evitamos que pase todo eso que dices?-

-pues es mejor que estar entre tanto pin... muerto- dijo Moonside de mala gana

-no más muertes-

-no más funerales-

-estoy de acuerdo con el nuevo programa de defensa- decían otros nobles apoyando aquel proyecto causando discusiones entre los presentes en la sala

-silencio, orden... orden!- grito Celestia golpeando la mesa con su maso callando al grupo

-Moonside is right- dijo Straam -he perdido a mucho de mis pathners-

-¿no me diga que apoya esto agente Straam?- pregunto Luna

-véanlo como una nueva oportunidad para una Equestria mejor- dijo el seapony -sus potrillos estarán very happies jugando en las calles sin tener algunos maleantes que les estén ofreciendo sustancias prohibidas o secuestrándolos... a mi experiencia de encubierto que he hecho en estos últimos años... he visto como esos parásitos se burlan de nosotros, ¿creen que pueden intimidarnos para tomar lo que es nuestro?, que es nuestra freedom y derecho de encontrar la paz que tanto hemos deseado- decía Straam –apoyo al príncipe, no quiero ver a mas comparemos death-

-por eso ustedes me caen tan bien- dijo Blueblood dando a entender que lo apoyan

-tu proyecto me parece fascinante... puedes contar conmigo príncipe- dijo Cloudy mientras el príncipe le sonreía

-"noooooooooooo"-

-¿que fue eso?- pregunto Celestia

-yo no escuche nada- dijo Twilight cerrando su Pzifer pero al hacerlo este comenzó a golpear intentando salir Trevor, pero Twilight se lo impide poniendo sus brazos encima de el mientras le sonreía a las princesas quienes comenzaron a preocuparse por ella

-ha estado practicando muchos hechizos últimamente- dijo Spike cubriéndola

\- ¿qué opinan ustedes princesas con mi proyecto? - pregunto Blueblood

-¿pues… como decírtelo?- decía Celestia pensativa

-que estás loco- dijo Cadence

-y demente- dijo Spike

-¿porque debería de estar loco?... es una brillante idea- dijo el príncipe

-a lo que se refieren las princesas príncipe Blueblood es... ¿qué riesgos podrían tener contra nosotros y el reino? - decía Fancy Pants tomando la palabra ahora

-una interesante pregunta señor Pants... si gustan todos vayan a la página setenta y tres del informe y en la última parte de hasta abajo dice lo siguiente… "los autómatas llevaran un sistema de reconocimiento facial con todos los ponys del reino estos revisaran todo su historial, si no representa una amenaza para el reino lo dejara en paz, de lo contrario si tiene antecedentes criminales estará preso y será llevado justicia", como pueden ver caballeros… mi maquinas limpiaran las calles en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin poner en riesgo a nuestros ciudadanos-

-¿esto responde su pregunta señor Pants?- decía Cloudy

-por ahora- decía el noble aun no muy convencido aun de esto

-pero ya hay ponys que se están encargando de eso Blueblood- dijo Luna

-¿si quiere mencionar a sus dichosos Caballeros de la Realeza?, pues que lastima pero ellos son peor que los traficantes- dijo Moonside -cuanta destrucción han hecho desde que aparecieron…-

-pero también gracias a ellos redujeron las amenazas del reino aun 25%- dijo Fancy Pants

-mis maquinas reducirán la taza del crimen aun cuarenta por ciento y dentro de unos años se reducirá a un ochenta por ciento- contraataco Blueblood

-pero si pones esas cosas en nuestro reino echaras a muchos guardias reales a la calle- comento Shining –perderían sus trabajos-

-¿has pensado en eso idiota...? aaaahhhh- no termino lo que iba a decir Shield ya que Cloudy lo volvió a golpear chillando como perrito -princesa Luna dígale algo-

\- ¿para qué me golpe?… lo siento Shield, pero no puedo hacer nada- dijo Luna mientras Cloudy sonreía malvadamente golpeando otra vez al pony -tiene todo su derecho... tú la abandonaste ¿o no? -

-carajo… ¿es que me lo tienen que recordar a diario?- maldecía Shield

-en eso te equivocas querido Shining- dijo Blueblood cambiando de página a todas las carpetas poniéndolos en la página 25 que decía "los guardias reales seguirán trabajando desde otra perspectiva, todos ellos se encargaran del mantenimiento y la operación de los autómatas" -como puede ver príncipe ningún guardia perderá su empleo... ellos serán asignados a otra área de trabajo diferente- dijo Blueblood

-pues eso… no esta tan mal...-

\- ¿estás de acuerdo con todo esto? - grito Cadence sin poder creer lo que decía su esposo

-es raro… pero puede funcionar... digo no es que lo tomes a mal... pero podría servirnos de mucho... nos podría servir en estos momentos difíciles- comento el unicornio mientras los nobles discutían sobre lo que acaba de decir -ya no necesitaríamos a los caballeros-

-no sabes cuánto había esperado que alguien de realeza dijera eso…- dijo Blueblood feliz por eso bailando la danza de la victoria, pero Cloudy lo golpea –¿por qué me pegas? -

-pensé que se te estaba metiendo el demonio- dijo Cloudy

\- ¿te das cuenta lo que estás diciendo hermano? - dijo Twilight sin poder creerlo sin dejar de sostener su Pzifer que seguía brincando

-si eso pasa los caballeros ya no estarán en ningún peligro y estarían más tiempo con ustedes... Cadence ¿no quieres que tu enano este contigo continuando con sus estudios? -

-y que tenga su propio negocio- dijo Cadence feliz por eso imaginándoselo como todo un empresario el cual su lugar de trabajo comenzó a incendiarse repentinamente

-yo estaría jugando con Tennessee todas la noches- dijo Luna imaginándose a su vaquero jugando toda clase de juegos mientras que Applejack llegaba y se lo llevaba a rastras

-tu tendrías a Ignos todo el día hermana- dijo Shining

-ya no tendría escusas para que fuéramos ver a mis padres- dijo Twilight fantaseando ver a su familia mientras este gritaba diciendo "nooooooooo" pero Spike le truena los dedos a todas ellas regresándolas a la realidad

-¿acaso ya se olvidaron de quien llego hace tiempo?... nuestro viajerito... ¿y la razón por la que nos visitó? - dijo Spike

\- ¿hablas de Azrael? - pregunto Celestia ya que aún las otras princesas no saben la verdad todavía

-de hecho su nombre es...-

-Spike!- dijo Twilight haciéndole la seña de "no es el momento para decírselos" sin dejar de hacer presión a su Pzifer -es un buen muchacho- decía sonriéndoles a las princesas

-¿tu Pzifer se encuentra bien?- pregunto Cadence -lo noto medio raro-

-si... todo... esta... en orden- dijo Twilight dándole de codazos al libro para que se pusiera quieto

\- ¿cuándo costara todo esto al crearlos? - pregunto Shield mientras Cloudy le iba a darle una azotada, pero Luna se lo impidió

-espera Cloudy... el capitán ha hecho una interesante pregunta- dijo Luna impidiendo que la unicornio crema lo atacara por esta ocasión

-hay un problema con tu proyecto Blueblood- dijo Celestia seriamente -costara una fortuna y tiempo en crearlos... y no olvidemos que ni siquiera tienes personal para hacer esta labor-

-por una vez en la vida el tiempo está a nuestro favor- dijo Twilight aliviada con esto -tal vez con el tiempo Blueblood cambie de idea y cancele el programa de los autómatas-

-es verdad… tomaría años crear estas cosas- dijo el príncipe muy serio -a no ser que yo los haya terminado en este mismo instante- decía Blueblood sorprendiendo a todos

-¿los terminaste?- dijo Celestia, mientras Spike hacia señas de "perra madre ni el tiempo nos quiere… que digo nunca nos ha querido"

-¿sin ninguna autorización nuestra?- decía Luna

-oigan, soy príncipe también. estoy con mis derechos de proteger el reino- dijo el príncipe

\- ¿desde hace cuánto los has estado creando? - pregunto Cadence

-unos días atrás, no fue fácil al principio pero pude encontrar al personal que me está ayudando a construirlos y eso que tuvimos ciertos retrasos, pero al final valió la pena- dijo Blueblood sacando un pergamino con su magia -si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que mis amigos de la realeza firmen este permiso que me hicieron amablemente... recolectando firmas de los ciudadanos y todo eso... para dar inicio a nuestra nueva era de paz... tranquilos ni se molesten yo pasare a sus lugares para que firmen- decía el unicornio amablemente

-dame eso- dijo Celestia quitándole el pergamino comenzando a leerlo -no puede ser… es un permiso que le autorizo Blueblood a la Marine... hecho y firmando por Moonside- dijo la alicornio del día mientras las princesas veían al unicornio

\- ¿para eso era el permiso... para estas máquinas? - decía Cero viendo los diseños de aquellos autómatas en el proyector - ¿y no tuviste el descaro de decirme? -

-tenia ordenes de los de arriba Cero, les pareció buena idea- dijo Moonside

-¿acudiste a la Marine para que te ayudaran con esto saltándote nuestra autoridad?- dijo Luna molesta con su sobrino por lo que acaba de hacer

-mi reino corría peligro y tuve que tomar medidas drásticas ya que ustedes no hacían nada- dijo Blueblood cruzado de brazos

-incluso hay firmas de ciudadanos nuestros y de nobles en ella- decía Cadence viendo las firmas de los nobles que estaban ahí - ¿y no nos dijeron nada? -

-queremos justicia-

-Blueblood se esfuerza por salvar nuestro reino-

-hicimos lo que tuvimos que hacer-

-los criminales deben ser llevados ante la justicia- decían algunos nobles

-si no es mucha molestia continuare con mi trabajo- dijo Blueblood mientras le quitaba aquel permiso comenzando con Fancy Pants -adelante Fancy firma... por tu amigo Blueblood-

-Fancy Pants no lo hagas- dijo Twilight mientras su Pzifer brincaba con fuerza ya que Trevor quería salir así que Spike estuvo ayudándola sentándose encima del libro

-vaya es increíble… que la mayoría de los ciudadanos hayan firmado- dijo el noble acomodándose el monóculo para ver mejor –¿acaso los chantajeaste o algo príncipe? -

-señor Pants… solo firme y no se arrepentirá- dijo Cloudy -se ve que el príncipe está haciendo lo correcto-

\- ¿tú qué opinas príncipe Armor? - pregunto el noble al príncipe

-no lo sé... la verdad es interesante, pero a la vez... no sé cómo decirlo- dijo Shining confundido

-no te preocupes Shining, una vez que firme el seguirás tu… tengo el espacio perfecto para que pongas tu firma- dijo Blueblood mientras los nobles comenzaron gritarle a Fancy Pants que firmara, pero otros decían que no ya que aún no estaban de acuerdo con este proyecto haciendo que el pony entrara en suspenso sin saber qué hacer, pero en ese instante la Pzifer de Twilight brincaba con fuerza abriéndose el libro aventando a Twilight y Spike al suelo emergiendo de ahí Trevor

-no firmen!- gritaba Trevor

-¿Azrael?- decían las princesas

-Trevor- dijo Twilight y Spike al unísono

\- ¿qué significa todo esto? - decía Cloudy molestándose

\- ¿qué está haciendo aquí este renegado? - preguntaba Moonside

-estoy aquí para evitar que comentan el peor error de sus vidas!- grito Trevor -si ustedes firman y aprueban el programa todos morirán- al decir eso los nobles y demás presentes comenzaron a preocuparse

-está loco-

\- ¿que está diciendo? -

-no lo sé, pero se me hace rarito este alicornio con esos trajes- decían los nobles

-oigan silencio... por favor escuchen lo que tiene que decirles- dijo Celestia haciendo callar a los nobles

-créanme yo sé lo que les digo... vengo de muy lejos, soy del futuro y he visto la destrucción que causaran esas cosas- dijo Trevor -los autómatas al principio los obedecerán, pero después alguien malvado vendrá y los reprogramara cambiando de objetivo, apresaran tanto a criminales como a inocentes convirtiéndolos en esclavos de este ser, por lo que más quieran no lo permitan, no dejen que estas máquinas se revelen-

-suficiente… Blossom saca a este loco de aquí!- ordeno Blueblood haciendo que la pony hada se acercara haciendo piruetas mientras lo sometía con una patada cayendo al suelo

-Trevor!- grito Twilight comenzando a enojarse

-estas arrestado por entrar sin permiso y asustar a todos los ponys diciendo que es el fin del mundo- dijo Cero poniéndole un collar anti magia

-hija de perra!- grito Twilight dándole un puñetazo en la cara

-Twilight!- decían las princesas al unísono

-jajajaja… justo en el hocico- dijo Shield riéndose

-no te voy a permitir que golpes a este chico en mi presencia!- grito Twilight enojándose mientras la pony hada seguía en el suelo así que sacó una pistola eléctrica de sus atuendos disparándole a la alicornio -aaahhhhhhhh!- Twilight gritaba cayendo al suelo retorciéndose de dolor

-Twilight!- gritaron las ponys mientras los nobles seguían observando por lo que pasaba, Shining iba a ayudarla pero Celestia se lo impedía

-no lo hagas Shining- dijo Celestia

-¿pero mi hermana?- dijo Shining

-maldita pony hada- dijo Spike enojándose corriendo hacia ella soplándole fuego en la cara de Blossom dejándosela chamuscada así que la pony hada le dispara al bebe dragón retorciéndose en el piso por las descargas

-princesa, Spike!- dijo Trevor despertando viendo todo –hija de pu...- no termino lo que iba a decir el alicornio ya que Cero lo volvió a someter con una patada estilo ninja cayendo al suelo, en eso tres oficiales pony hada de la Marine llegaron tomando a los alicornio y bebe dragón

-encierre a estos tres en una celda- ordeno Blossom mientras sus oficiales se llevaban a los ponys

-oigan no pueden hacer... aaaaahhhhhhrrrggg... mis ojos- Shield iba a socorrerlos pero una pony hada le arrojo gas pimienta cayendo al suelo con un ardor en sus ojos

-Shield…- dijo Luna mientras Cloudy disfrutaba de eso

-princesa... princesaaas… no permitan, por lo que más quieran no permitan que el programa autómata suceda!- decía el alicornio aterrado mientras se lo llevaban -no lo permitan... Aquaaaa... Aquaaaaaa... Aquaaaa te necesito... Aquaaaaaa!- las puertas de la sala se cerraron luego de haber sacado a los ponys

-Twilight, Spike…- dijo Cadence

-les dije que no estábamos de broma y no nos escucharon, y ahora afrontaran las consecuencias esos tres- dijo Moonside mientras que Cadence lo miraba con odio

-en fin, continuemos... ¿en qué íbamos?... señor...-

-no lo hare- dijo Fancy Pants seriamente

\- ¿perdón?… ¿qué fue lo que dijo? - decía Blueblood

-que no voy a firmar- dijo Fancy Pants regresándole el permiso

-pero... tienes que hacerlo... es tu deber real- dijo Blueblood

-lo siento… pero con lo que acabo de escuchar de ese alicornio vestido de astronauta no puedo hacerlo... lo siento mucho pero no lo hare- dijo el noble mientras que algunos nobles comenzaron a apoyar a Fancy Pants

-no queremos morir-

-estas demente Blueblood, no firmare eso-

-Blueblood apesta!- gritaban los nobles, en eso los otros nobles quienes habían firmado y apoyado con el proyecto comenzaron a discutir con los que no estaban de acuerdo, llegando inclusive a los golpes causando un gran alboroto en el lugar

-this is no good- dijo Straam saliendo de la sala sin que lo vieran –será mejor decirle my boss what happen-

-oigan contrólense!- gritaba Cero tratando de calmar la revuelta

-no te quedes ahí parado… has algo idiota!- gritaba Cloudy

-no puedo… estoy ciego por el gas pimienta- dijo Shield mientras Cloudy lo golpeaba retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo

-eres un inútil- dijo Cloudy mientras los ponys seguían con la pelea

-oigan solo firmen… ¿qué les cuesta? - dijo Blueblood

-tu cállate- dijeron los nobles arrastrando a Blueblood a la pelea

-Cero, Cloudy, ayúdenme- dijo Blueblood

-oigan ya basta- dijo Shining pero fue arrastrado a la pelea siendo golpeado y pisoteado por los ponys en eso la guardia real acaba de llegar intentando detener esta pelea sin sentido

-sepárenlos!- decía Celestia a los guardias mientras tomaban vuelo junto con otras princesas

-hermana se están matando- decía Luna

\- ¿qué hacemos ahora tía? - preguntaba Cadence, mientras Celestia buscaba una solución a todo esto, pero no tenía idea de como

De vuelta al futuro

-aquí debe ser el lugar… Trevor no sabes la falta que me haces… dame tu fuerza por lo que voy a hacer- dijo Aqua en las afueras de una casa junto a un pequeño rio seco que conectaba aun puente abandonada y destrozado desde hace mucho tiempo

\- ¿dónde está Fast? - decía el pegaso sombrío saliendo de aquella casa

-no quería ponerlo en peligro... así que yo tomare su lugar... enfréntate a mí- decía la pegaso de crin rubia sacando una espada de su espalda

-sabes que no puedes ganarme- dijo Red Demon invocando su llave espada tecnológica -la venganza no es tu estilo de vida y tampoco de pelea-

-no me conoces realmente... haaaaaa- la pegaso corrió con su espada arrastrándola en el suelo chocando con el arma del pegaso chocando sus armas varias veces en este combate de espadas, Red Demon lanza un impulso mágico que avienta a Aqua en el aire pero esta se recupera extendiendo su alas y volando en picada golpeando al pegaso en la cara con su casco seguido de otro golpe en el estómago que lo hizo retroceder dejando un camino de tierra en el suelo, la pegaso se avienta lanzando un tajo al pegaso pero este contraataca con su arma golpeándola en el tórax seguido de tres golpes más en todo su cuerpo, acto seguido Red Demon la toma de la cara lanzándola a la casa dejando un oyó en el aquel lugar -rayos... es más fuerte a cada momento- decía Aqua levantándose con dificultad quien se encontraba en medio de la sala viendo como el pegaso sombrío se acercaba a ella atacándolo con su arma pero la yegua se defendía con su espada haciendo un forcejeo mirándose fijamente

-no estas a mi altura- dijo Red Demon lanzando a la pegaso con otro impulso mágico chocando contra la pared mientras el pegaso sombrío la golpeaba varias veces en todo su cuerpo lastimándola agrietando la pared en el que estaba -tu poder es inútil comparado con el mío... me vuelvo más fuerte a cada rato-

-Te…rra...- decía Aqua quedando de rodillas -se… que estás ahí... ¿porque no quieres aceptarme? - decía la yegua golpeándolo en la quijada agrietándole un poco su máscara demoniaca seguido de un colazo el cual lo mando a estrellarse en la cocina, la yegua se acercó y vio al pegaso levantándose como si nada

-Red Demon no tiene hermana... él no tiene familia- decía el

\- ¿hasta cuándo seguirás con esta tontería? - gritaba Aqua -si no tienes familia ¿entonces por qué escogiste este lugar para la pelea contra nuestro padre?... aquí vivíamos tú, yo y mama... tiene que significar algo para ti Terra-

-deja de llamarme así!- el pegaso sombrío ataca con su arma a la pegaso quien contraataca con su arma golpeándose el uno con el otro, así que Aqua en un momento oportuno esquiva el filo del arma de su enemigo tomándolo de la cintura con sus brazos elevándolo hasta el techo atravesándolo llegando al otro piso de la casa así que la pegaso comienza a golpearlo varias veces en la cara agrietándole mas su mascara

-¿recuerdas este lugar?- decía la pony sin dejar de golpearlo viendo que estaban en una habitación -este era nuestra habitación Terra... ¿no te recuerda algo?-

-solo uno... y era muy débil- decía Red Demon dándole un cabezazo seguido de un golpe en la cara lanzándola al suelo mientras el pegaso con su arma saltaba para darle una estocada así que Aqua se hace a un lado esquivando el ataque enterrándose al arma en el suelo quedando atorada así que la pegaso aprovecho el momento y lo patea con fuerza estrellándose en la pared, mientras Aqua corría dándole otra patada en el tórax pero el pegaso la toma de su patas trasera y la estampa en la pared y en el suelo varias veces, así que Aqua lo vuelve a golpear en la cara tomándolo de la cintura levantándolo con fuerza doblándose haciendo que el pegaso golpeara su cara en el suelo pero el pegaso extiende sus alas metálicas liberándose de Aqua tomando vuelo saliendo por el techo de la casa

-no te dejare irte- dijo Aqua siguiéndolo mientras chocaban sus armas en el aire hasta llegar a cierta altitud

-aquel que conociste como Terra se ha ido... Red Demon es lo que soy ahora- dijo el pegaso atacando a la pegaso con su llave espada

-tu nunca serás... como Red Demon- dijo Aqua esquivando la hoja intentando atacarlo con su arma para rematarlo con un golpe final, pero este pony utiliza su brazo izquierdo protegiéndose lastimándole el cual comenzó a sangrar así que Aqua aprovecho el momento y saca una pistola y le da tres tiros en el estómago seguido de una patada en la nuca el cual lo mando directamente al suelo impactando en la vieja casa de Fluttershy, así que Aqua con una granada en su casco derecho se lo arroja cayendo a donde el impacto explotando la casa saliendo escombros que se disparaban en el aire cayendo en todas partes -lo siento Terra... pero tú me hiciste llegar a esto- decía dando la espalda cuando de pronto

-aahhhhhrrgggg- de pronto aquel pegaso salía de los escombros sorprendiendo a Aqua expulsando energía oscura de su cuerpo concentrando su poder en su arma lanzando un tajo mágico que iba en dirección a la yegua así que lo tuvo que esquivar al instante dejando una grieta en la tierra

-eso estuvo cerca…- decía Aqua en eso el pegaso lo ataca con su llave espada, pero la pegaso se defendía con su arma, pero para sorpresa de ella el arma se parte delante de ella mientras Red Demon le daba un golpe en la cara haciendo que se volteara mientras le daba un tajo en la espalda doliéndole a la yegua quien cayó al suelo con una herida en su lomo que le dolía bastante –aahhhhh-

-se acabó pegaso- decía Red Demon con su arma en sus garras

-Terra…- decía Aqua adolorida -por favor… no lo hagas-

-dale mis saludos a Spitfire de mi parte- decía el pegaso apunto de matarla con su arma mientras la yegua cerraba sus ojos para no ver su final

-no te lo permitiré!- dijo una voz el cual Red Demon voltea siendo recibido por una patada de parte de Ventus el cual termina estrellándose dejando un camino de tierra

-pa... pa…- decía Aqua viéndolo mientras se levantaba

\- ¿estás bien hija? - preguntaba Ventus seriamente

-estoy bien- dijo la pegaso en eso un temblor hubo de repente saliendo de ahí un pegaso sombrío completamente furioso volando en el cielo

-hasta que por fin te apareces Fast- decía Red Demon con la mitad de su mascara

\- ¿cómo me encontraste? - pregunto al pegaso

-antes de irte dijiste que ibas a ir a casa por tu hermano, así que supuse que estarías aquí- dijo Ventus -no debiste haberte ido sola... tu madre estaba preocupada por ti- dijo mirándola seriamente

-tenía que hacerlo... es mi hermano… muchos sufrieron por su culpa… era mi deber acabar con el- dijo Aqua en eso el pegaso rojo golpea su hombrera invocando su armadura mágica - ¿qué piensas hacer? -

-algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo... a partir de ahora yo me encargo... no quiero que interfieras- decía el pegaso rojo caminando mirando al pegaso que estaba en el cielo - ¿que estas esperando?... ¿querías ver a Red Demon?... pues aquí estoy- decía invocando sus Keyblades -muestra tu rostro y enfréntate a mí!-

-Ventus Faaaaast… juro que te aplastare con mis propias garras... en este mundo no hay especio para dos Red Demon... solo uno vivirá esta noche- decía le pegaso sombrío quitándose la mascará mostrando su cara destruyéndola con sus garras -y ese voy a ser yo... gaaaaahhhhh!- gritaba el pegaso volando en picada con su llave espada en su garra izquierda

-no me dejas opción así que peleare contigo, aunque seas mi supuesto hijo… así que ataca con todo lo que tengas ya que no me voy a contener!- gritaba Ventus volando hacia el pegaso haciendo que los dos chocaran entre si formando una explosión en el cielo dando comienzo a la pelea de padre e hijo

En el presente

-hola Darsy- dijo Aspros llegando a la casa de Livingheart bajando por el sótano

\- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí Galaxy? - preguntaba la yegua morado oscuro con un poco de miedo

-te estuve buscando… porque me gustaría saber algo que solo tú puedes responderme- dijo el kirin tranquilamente - ¿supiste lo que le paso a mi madre? -

-si... en verdad lo siento mucho- dijo la yegua

\- ¿sabes que es lo más raro de todo esto? - dijo Aspros -que el que ataco a mi mama iba tras tu hijo, mi sobrino... ¿tienes alguna idea de quien pudo haber planeado este atentando con contra de mi pobre madre? - decía el kirin azul presionando su garra con fuerza

-no tengo la menor idea de lo que me hablas Aspros- decía la yegua disimuladamente

-no te hagas la pend... conmigo!- grito el kirin azul a ella -sé muy bien que fuiste tú la que organizo ese ataque en contra de mi madre!-

-... en verdad lo siento Aspros…- aquella yegua malvada no pudo resistir más y termino llorando ya que sabía que esto iba a suceder -yo solo quería recuperar a mi hijo-

-y gracias a tu estupidez mi madre está hospitalizada todo por tu culpa pend...- gritaba el kirin azul -está entre la vida y la muerte... ella no se merece esto carajo- decía mientras le tomaba los hombros con enojo -si algo le pasa a ella juro que me muero, y tu antes que yo-

-no quería que esto pasara, si tan solo me hubieran dado a mi hijo...- dijo Darsy apartándose de el

-no me salgas con esas pend... mujer... te acepte en mi hogar, te acepte que te casaras con mi hermano, te perdone que te hayas acostado con mi hijo... pero esta si no te la perdono Darsy... ahora quiero que me des respuestas cabr... ¿de dónde chin... sacaste a ese sicario? -

-pues de un amigo...-

-no mientas!- grito Aspros -tú sabes quién es ¿verdad Darsy?... le viste la pin... cara verdad-

-no lo sé… solo nos hemos hablado por correspondencia- dijo Darsy con miedo en su cara ya que nunca había visto al kirin tan molesto de esa manera

-entonces dime... ¿quién es?... ¿dónde vive?... dime todo acerca de el- decía el kirin -quiero su verdadero nombre... dímelo antes de que te meta un tiro en la cabeza!-

\- ¿para qué dices eso?... si de todos modos me voy a morir- dijo la yegua

-eso si te lo puedo garantizar... ahora... ¿dime su nombre?- pregunto Aspros perdiendo la razón

-no se su nombre... solo sé que es alguien que tú ya conociste antes... y que busca vengarse de ti… porque según eso lo mataste… ya que te convirtió en eso que eres- dijo Darsy completamente aterrada mientras Galaxy quedaba en shock sintiendo como se le iba el mundo encima

\- ¿dices... que ese inquisidor es... alguien que mate anteriormente… porque me hizo esto? - dijo Aspros presionando con fuerza sus puños sintiendo como le hervía la sangre –no… no no… no puede ser… ese cab… está muerto-

-pues el sigue con vida, el cab... iba a matarme a mí y a mi hijo si no hacia su trabajo!- le grito la yegua -y créeme prefiero verlos muertos a ustedes que a mi hijo!-

-ahora definitivamente te ganaste tu sentencia de muerte cab...- dijo Aspros sacando una pistola de su chaqueta pero Deuteros llega y le baja el arma

-ya te dije que de eso me encargo yo Aspros... regresa al hospital y yo ocupo de ella- dijo el kirin esmeralda

-Deuteros- dijo Darsy soltando lagrimas mientras el kirin azul se retiraba dejando solos a la ex pareja –¿escuchaste todo?-

-cada palabra- dijo Deuteros –sabes… desde el principio pudimos haber hablado de esto sobre la custodia del niño sin problema alguno-

-no me lo ibas a dar- dijo Darsy

-él es mi hijo y estará seguro conmigo… con su familia- dijo Deuteros –entre mi hermano y yo lo cuidaríamos-

-y tu como su lamehuevos… ¿hasta cuando dejaras de obedecerlo?… deja de ser su maldita sombra… tu pudiste haber hecho muchas cosas… llegar lejos sin tu hermano… por eso me case contigo… quería que tuvieras ese poder, el liderazgo, pero no… siempre has tenido esa pin… lealtad a tu pu… familia… hasta Selina tiene más control sobre ti!- grita la yegua

-es cierto, pude haber sido grande y poderoso… tengo talentos que no tiene mi hermano… pero si hago, eso si me ambiciono y me lleno de poder… terminare destruyéndome yo mismo, para ser alguien grande en este negocio tienes que tener la cabeza fría para pensar, no dejar que te llenes de tanta mierda, cero ambiciones… porque al final… si haces todo esto te matas a ti mismo… yo por eso tengo mis limites… para no perder a mi familia, por eso siempre estoy con Aspros, somos leales el uno con el otro ya que ambos hemos sufrido mucho desde niños y nunca nos traicionaríamos- dijo el kirin esmeralda callando a la pony morado oscuro –espero que te haya quedado claro, porque ya es hora de que te vayas de aquí-

-antes de que hagas eso… déjame ver a mi niño por última vez… quiero despedirme de el- decía la yegua tristemente mientras el kirin se quedó pensativo por un instante

Esa misma noche en el castillo de Canterlot

-nunca volveremos hacer una reunión como esta- dijo Cadence en el cuarto del trono con su marido y sus tías

-¿ya han sabido algo de mi hermana y los otros?- pregunto Shining

-siguen encerrados- dijo Celestia –pero saldrán mañana en la mañana-

\- ¿qué haremos ahora?... no podemos permitir que Blueblood de inicio a ese programa infernal- dijo Luna

-ya que si lo hacemos daremos inicio al día D.- dijo Cadence mientras Celestia se sentaba en su trono

-pues no ustedes, pero... a mí me sigue gustando esa idea de Blueblood... ¿qué tal si lo vigilamos?, tal vez podamos usar ese proyecto a nuestro favor- comento Shining

-Shining… cállate…- dijo Cadence molesta por ese comentario que dijo

-solo estoy dando mi punto de vista, no tienes por qué ponerte así- dijo Shining

-comprendo tu opinión Shining, por un lado, yo también creo en las palabras de mi sobrino... pero por el otro creo en las palabras de ese viajero- dijo Celestia

\- ¿de verdad creen que Blueblood termino esas máquinas? ¿o solo no más estaba de charlatán como siempre? - preguntaba luna sentándose al lado de su hermana

-se veía tan seguro- dijo Cadence pensativa - ¿que pasara ahora? -

-el tiempo está a nuestro favor… con todo lo que paso varios nobles no quieren firmar el programa autómata tanto así que les dirán a los ciudadanos de Canterlot... podríamos usar eso a nuestro favor y de convencerlos de que no firmen por nada en el mundo-

-conociendo a Blueblood hará lo imposible con tal de conseguir esas firmas- dijo Cadence -y aprobar ese estúpido programa de los autómatas causando disturbios en la cuidad... Shining por lo que más quieras no firmes-

-no lo hare Cadence, ni que fuera tan idiota como para firmarle- dijo Shining

\- ¿por qué crees que te lo digo? -

-por cierto, hermana, ¿porque la princesa Twilight tenía escondido al alicornio en su Pzifer? - preguntaba Luna

\- ¿y por qué lo llamo Trevor?... ¿será que se llama realmente así y no Azrael?... y ¿por qué gritaba Aqua a cada rato cuando se lo llevaban? - preguntaba Cadence

-no lo sé, pero eso es algo que lo vamos a averiguar- dijo Celestia -hablaremos con ella de alicornio a alicornio-

En una celda en los centros de detención

-perdón por haber reaccionado de esa manera princesa- dijo Trevor sentado en el suelo cerca de los barrotes disculpándose con su madre mientras la alicornio estaba sentada en una banca con Spike quien estaba tocando una armónica

-está bien... estabas perturbado al escuchar eso... y bueno no supe como calmarte- dijo Twilight quien se encontraba leyendo el diario de Ignos

-¿alguna noticia de Ignos?- pregunto Spike

-rescataron a todas mis amigas... pero hubo pérdidas terribles... entre ellos estaban Spitfire y Maud- dijo Twilight

-no puede ser… ¿están muertas?- dijo Trevor impresionado -¿y Aqua?-

-escapo y fue a buscar a... Terra- dijo Twilight –¿son hermanos o me equivoco?-

-son hermanos…- dijo Trevor

-¿pero que le paso?... aún sigo sin comprender eso- decía Twilight

-es difícil de explicar- dijo Trevor sintiendo lastima al pensar en lo que se convirtió su amigo

\- ¿por eso gritabas Aqua cuando nos sacaban de la sala? - pregunto Spike dejando de tocar la armónica

-ni se porque lo hice...-

-haaa... ¿extrañas a tu pony verdad?- dijo Twilight

-me gusta estar aquí... pero extraño a todos mis amigos rebeldes... en especial a Aqua... y no… no es mi pony- dijo Trevor sonrojándose un poco mientras la alicornio se reía de el - ¿estaremos aquí toda la noche? -

-así parece… ya que Twilight volvió a golpear a esa perra de Cero- dijo Spike

-nos estaba llamando criminales… no podía permitir que nos llamara así- dijo Twilight -lo bueno es que la multa fue pagada, pero saldremos de aquí en la mañana-

-mientras que estamos aquí… ¿qué tal si jugamos mazmorras y ogros? - dijo Trevor sacando un juego de mesa de sus trajes

-súper- dijo Spike emocionado -quiero ser el hechicero- tomando la pieza del hechicero, pero el alicornio se la quita

-no yo quiero ser el hechicero- dijo Trevor poniendo el tablero en el suelo comenzando a discutir con el dragón quien le quito la pieza gruñéndole entre si

-dejen de pelear… yo seré el hechicero- dijo Twilight -Trevor el troll y Spike el enano- dijo entregándole sus piezas

-no quiero ser el enano... los enanos son estúpidos- dijo Spike

-¿quieres ser el troll?- decía Trevor ofreciéndole su pieza

-los trolls son más estúpidos que los enanos- dijo Spike

\- ¿no sabía que tu jugabas estas cosas princesa? - pregunto Trevor

-¿bromeas?… he estado jugando esto con mi hermano desde potros- dijo Twilight -y he jugado esto con tu padre hasta hoy... siempre se enoja cuando lo mata un elfo- decía ella con melancolía

-bueno empecemos ya que tenemos toda la noche- dijo Spike

Mientras tanto en el futuro una feroz batalla se estaba librando

-aaahhhhrrgg- ambos pegasos gritaban en el cielo embistiéndose entre sí liberando ondas de energía provenientes de sus armas mientras la rebelde Aqua miraba los cielos oscuros que destellaban constantemente

-Terra... papa- decía ella

-te eliminare!- gritaba red Demon lanzando tajos mágicos al pegaso rojo quien este se protegía con sus armas legendarias volando en dirección a este golpeándolo tres veces en su cuerpo, pero el pegaso sombrío no se quedó atrás lanzándole un tajo en su cuerpo lastimándolo un poco dándole una patada el cual lo mando hasta abajo, pero el pegaso rojo se recupera en el aire volando de vuelta hacia el otra vez, así que Red Demon lanzo varios impulsos mágicos el cual Ventus comenzó a esquivarlos en su trayectoria hacia el golpeándolo en la cara

-si vas a acabar conmigo deja de lanzarme ataques tan inútiles como esos- dijo Ventus golpeándolo otra vez haciendo enojar al pegaso quien le suelta una patada en las costillas mientras transformaba su Keyblades en un látigo de energía el cual golpeo al pegaso en su cara dejándole una cicatriz seguido de un agarre del cuello comenzando a girar, dando muchas vueltas terminando con lanzar al pegaso de nuevo abajo impactando en la casa destrozada de Fluttershy, aquel pegaso se levantaba molesto mientras veía a su hijo volando hacia el golpeándolo en la cabeza con su arma agarrándolo desprevenido seguido de un golpe en la cara el cual lo mando volando hasta atravesar las paredes saliendo de la casa, Ventus quien estaba en el suelo quien vio a Red Demon atacándolo en el aire con su arma así que el pegaso lanza sus armas golpeándolo varias veces hasta cayendo al suelo mientras sus Keyblades regresaban volando velozmente a él envistiéndolo varias veces lastimando todo el cuerpo del pegaso

-no caeré ante ti impostor!- gritaba Red Demon deteniendo otra envestida con su espada para después aventarlo con un impulso mágico, acto seguido lo golpea varias veces en todo su cuerpo terminando con un puñetazo en la quijada el cual Ven salió disparado en el aire comenzando a seguirlo golpeándolo en el lomo elevándolo más al cielo, así que Ventus rápidamente gira en otra dirección liberándose del ataque golpeándolo con su Keyblades recuerdos lejanos dándole en la cara desorientándolo mientras Ventus se pone arriba de él golpeándolo en el lomo bajando en picada con el impactando en la tierra formando una reimplosion sónica que se vio por toda el área

-nunca... me llames... impostor... ¿te quedo claro mocoso?- dijo Ventus encima del pegaso sombrío que estaba boca abajo, de pronto el pegaso reacciona levantándose de golpe aventando a Ventus a otro lado mientras su hijo le arrojaba dos esferas luminosas color azul celeste el cual comenzaron a disparar balas de energía al pegaso rojo quien este se protegía con sus armas pero al hacerlo Red Demon vuela rápidamente a él golpeándolo en el lomo otra vez desprotegiéndose recibiendo todos los disparos de las esferas que arrojo el pegaso sombrío lastimando a Ventus

-aaaahhh-

-papa!- grito Aqua preocupado por lo que estaba sucediendo, Ventus cayó al suelo con unas cuantas heridas mientras veía al pegaso muy serio con las esferas orbitando alrededor de el

-tu final está cerca- dijo Red Demon apuntando con el arma, pero para sorpresa de este Ventus se levanta saltando en el aire lanzando sus armas a las esferas partiéndolas a la mitad explotándole cerca de Red Demon quien termino lastimado por eso dañando su traje, aprovechando que estaba desarmado Ven comenzó a darle una lluvia de tajos con sus armas lastimándolo gravemente

-eres mío…- dijo Ventus sin dejar de atacarlo

-no me conoces bien anciano- decía Red Demon deteniendo los ataques con su arma contraatacando lastimando también el cuerpo del pegaso rojo liberando ondas de energía que comenzaron a destruir el lugar, Aqua veía como los restos de aquella casa desaparecían por completo durante la pelea

-aaahhrrrggg- ambos pegasos chocan sus armas entre si liberando otra onda de energía que termino desarmando a los dos pegasos dispersando sus armas que terminaron enterradas en distintas partes del campo de batalla

-haaaaaaa- Red Demon comenzaba a mostrar desesperación galopando hacia el pegaso golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago, pero el pegaso rojo con sus pesuñas lo golpea en la nuca seguido de un rodillazo que lo mando volando cayendo brutalmente al suelo

-vamos chico… enséñame lo que eres sin tu preciada arma!- grito Ventus limpiándose la sangre que tenía en el rostro así que el pegaso sombrío se levanta

-como quieras anciano- dijo Red Demon escupiendo algo de sangre -aaaahhhrrrrrggggg- el pegaso corrió hacia el seguido de Ventus quienes chocaron sus puños dando comienzo ahora una pelea entre puños, ambos contrincantes se golpeaban con todas sus fuerzas, Terra se agachaba esquivando un puñetazo dándole un golpe en la quijada pero Ventus le da una patada en las costillas haciendo que escupiera algo de sangre, seguido de un golpe en plena cara a punto de caerse, pero a centímetros del suelo Red Demon apoya sus pata derecha comenzando a girar golpeando al pegaso rojo con sus patas traseras cayendo al suelo mientras el pegaso sombrío se ponía encima de él golpeándolo en la cara con sus puños manchándose de sangre de aquel pegaso rojo -solo hay un Red Demon... y ese seré yoooo!- gritaba Red Demon sin dejar de golpearlo así que Ventus se levanta dándole un cabezazo en la cara quitándose del pegaso sombrío dándole un puñetazo en el estómago sacándole todo el aire a Red Demon con algo de sangre retrocediendo un poco

\- ¿hasta cuándo seguirás con esa estupidez? - preguntaba Ventus -tú no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que es ser Red Demon-

-si lo sé... Red Demon es una fuerza poderosa… que solamente un verdadero portador digno... puede controlar este poder!- gritaba Red Demon -mi padre el Red Demon original pudo controlar esa fuerza... yo soy su hijo... por lo tanto soy el único que puede tener este podeeeeeeeer!- gritaba el pegaso sombrío expulsando energía maligna de su cuerpo golpeando con fuerzas al pegaso en el estómago seguido de varios golpes lastimándolo gravemente lanzándolo al suelo

-papa!- gritaba Aqua

-debo admitirlo... sí que pelea duro... no cabe duda… que ese chico… es mi hijo- decía Ventus sonriendo un poco de pronto

-papa cuidado!- grito Aqua viendo en el cielo, el pegaso voltea viendo a cinco autómatas aterrizando alrededor de el junto con un Ciber dragón diferente al que había enfrentado antes ya que este parecía un dragón chino aterrizando al lado de Red Demon

\- ¿qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?... yo no les ordene que vinieran- grito Red Demon

-eso mi querido aprendiz fui yo- decía una voz misteriosa, de pronto un dron se pone enfrente de Red Demon apareciendo una figura holográfica de alguien

-maestro- dijo red Demon haciendo una reverencia

-El Emperador- dijo Aqua viendo a lo lejos

-esa cosa es el Emperador- decía Ventus sorprendido de verlo por primera vez mientras la figura holográfica que comenzaba a observarlo - (no sé por qué... pero esa cosa me da escalofríos)- decía en su mente

-has hecho un excelente trabajo Red Demon... yo me encargo a partir de ahora- dijo el Emperador

-¿queee?... nooo... esta es mi pelea... yo debo encargarme de el!- gritaba Red Demon pero el Emperador no lo escucho

-mátenlo- dijo el Emperador con tanta frialdad haciendo que el dragón chino cibernético rugiera lanzando una ráfaga de energía al pegaso

-papa!- grito Aqua mientras el pegaso lo esquivaba en el aire mientras que cuatro de las cinco maquinas autómatas lo siguieron

-adaptar- los autómatas se transformaron tomando el elemento de madera, electricidad, hielo y fuego atacándolo al mismo tiempo

-cuatro a la vez no me detendrán!- grito Ventus contraatacando, pero debido a su combate con Red Demon estaba algo cansado, los cuatro robots lo atacan lanzándolo al suelo -bueno... tal vez si- decía eso mientras los autómatas lo rodeaban y el quinto y último transformo sus brazos en lanza para matarlo

-resiste papa te salvare!- decía Aqua corriendo, pero el Ciber dragón le lanza energía de su boca mandando a la pegaso por los aires cayendo al suelo

-Aquaaa!- gritaba Ventus sin poder hacer nada viendo a su hija en el suelo

-di tus últimas palabras caballero real- decía el Emperador preparándose para dar la orden, pero en ese momento unos misiles salieron de la nada impactando contra el civerdragon destruyéndolo, los pegasos observan viendo llegar una nave el cual las compuertas se abren bajando de ahí los caballeros reales saltando por los aires aterrizando al suelo

-modo Nod- decían los ponys cambiando al escuadrón Nod mientras corrían hacia los robots

-Súper Ataque!- decía Nod Ignos disparando sus metralletas al autómata de fuego haciéndolo pedazos acabando con el

-te cortare en miles de pedacitos- decía Nod-Rockaid con su sable en llamas atacando al de hielo quien este lanzaba fragmentos de hielo, pero el enano termino por cortarle las piernas cayendo al suelo para después cortarle la cabeza matándolo

-yeeehhaaaa!- Nod-Cooper corría golpeando al de madera para después sacar sus cuchillas de energía cortándole los brazos acto seguido entierra sus armas en el pecho matándolo

-ahora sigues tú!- gritaba Ventus siendo consumido por la oscuridad corriendo al autómata eléctrico atacándolo sin piedad apareciendo atrás de el mientras regresaba a la normalidad mientras el robot explotaba

-mis autómatas!- gritaba el Emperador

-y ese rarito con el casco ridículo… ¿quién es? - pregunto Rockaid mientras regresaban a la normalidad al igual que los otros

-el Emperador- dijo Twilight sorprendiendo a los otros caballeros caminando con Sunset mientras le pasaba magia a la unicornio quien disparo al último autómata que quedaba dejándole un hueco en el tórax cayendo sin vida -volvemos a vernos…-

-Princesa Twilight Sparkle... tu siempre metiéndote en mis asuntos- decía el holograma hablando comenzando a molestarse - ¿por qué no puedes dejarme en paz? -

-no hasta que te hayamos exterminado, liberando a Equestria de tus garras- dijo Twilight

-Red Demon... acaba con ellos... mátalos- en eso Sunset disparo de su cañón de energía dándole al dron desapareciendo la figura del Emperador

-ya me tenía harto ese sujeto- dijo Sunset Shimmer

-que sujeto tan molesto- dijo Tennessee

-no se parece en nada al Inquisidor- comento Ignos a Rockaid

-es el… ¿pues que otro tonto llevaría mascara?- dijo el potrillo

-qué bueno que llegaron- dijo Aqua agradecida caminando con dificultad, pero la unicornio amarilla corre recargándose en ella para que se apoyara

-ya estas a salvo Aqua- dijo Sunset

-oigan concéntrense, que esto todavía no acaba... ¿o me equivoco?... Terra- dijo Twilight observando al pegaso sombrío todos listos para combatirlo

-así es princesa- decía Red Demon recobrando su arma mágicamente -el poder de Red Demon me pertenece por derecho!- gritaba el pony

-vamos a partirte el hocico aquí y ahora mocoso- dijo Rockaid pero Ventus se le adelante

-no.… yo me encargo de él, no intervengan- dijo Ventus recobrando sus Keyblades mágicamente mientras los ponys se hacían aun lado -es hora de terminar con este encuentro Terra-

-yo no soy Terra... soy Red Demon!- dijo el pegaso sombrío corriendo a él chocando sus armas otra vez, los rebeldes veían este combate entre padre e hijo, ambos pegasos chocaban entre sí sin querer rendirse, desde cortes con arma, hasta golpes y patadas estos dos pegasos no querían rendirse

-esto acaba ahora muchacho- dijo Ventus concentrando energía mágica en sus armas al ver eso Red Demon también hizo lo mismo concentrando poder mágico en su arma

-aaaahhhhrrggg- ambos pegasos corren al mismo tiempo empuñando sus armas golpeándose entre sí pasándose mutuamente, un momento de silencio con tensión hubo los ponys se preocupaban preguntándose quien gano, la cabeza de Ventus comenzó sangrar de la cabeza arrodillándose apoyándose en sus armas

-papa!- grito Aqua

-Ventus!- gritaron los resistentes queriendo ayudarlo

-esperen!- dijo Ignos sin dejar de observar en eso un chorro de sangre salió en el costado derecho de Red Demon cayendo al suelo comenzando a perder sangre

-no.… puede ser... ¿yo perdí? - dijo Red Demon volteándose para ver el cielo oscuro mientras veía al pegaso rojo acercándose a él con sus armas -hazlo... ¿qué esperas?... acaba conmigo...-

-como quieras… aaaahhhhrrrgggg- el pegaso rojo tomo su arma prometida dándole el golpe final mientras este cerraba los ojos para no ver su triste final, todos quedaron impresionados por lo que acaba de hacer Ventus... nadie podría creer lo que había hecho

-papa…- decía Aqua mientras los seguían mirando

-¿que...?- decía Red Demon mirando el arma a centímetros de su cara siendo retirada por el pegaso -¿porque no me... mataste?- decía el pegaso traidor sin dejar de observarlo -si de verdad... eres Red Demon... sabes que debes hacerlo-

-no lo hare…- dijo Ventus guardando sus armas desactivando su armadura

-¿Por qué?... hice cosas malas... traicione a mi familia... a mis amigos... a toda la resistencia... dañe a mucha gente... asesine a los Wonderbolts y a su capitana... ¿y aun así no quieres eliminarme? - decía Red Demon arrodillándose tapándose la herida con sus casco - ¿por queeee?- decia molesto

-¿Por qué?... yo… no lo sé- dijo Ventus

-no lo sabes- decía Terra

-escúchame... lo que hayas hecho no me importa... porque no soy de esta época... yo soy de otro tiempo... se ha lo que haya hecho mi yo del futuro contigo... me disculpo por todas las estupideces que debió haber hecho... como él no contarte la verdad acerca de mi pasado, en serio nunca creí que mi pasado afectara mi futuro y mucho menos que te afectara a ti- dijo Ventus mirándolo seriamente

-si no te importa... ¿porque estás aquí? - decía el pegaso

-porque alguien pedía ayuda, así que tenía que ayudar- dijo Ventus -eso es algo que Red Demon nunca haría-

\- ¿porque no aceptaste a Red Demon como yo lo hize? - pregunto el pegaso

\- ¿aceptarlo?, te equivocas… ¿Cómo aceptar algo que siempre ha sido parte de mí?, ¿no lo entiendes? Yo siempre he sido Red Demon y siempre lo seré… no importa lo que haga, debo aprender a aceptar mi pasado para que así no afecte mi futuro-

-pero… yo debo seguir con ese legado…-

-olvida eso… no tienes idea de lo que es cargar ese legado, ese poder, es horrible... al primer momento, quería abandonar todo esto... Red Demon debía quedar en el olvido... pero veo que ni siquiera puedo olvidarme de el... mira en lo que te convirtió-

-no puedes huir del pasado, no puedes abandonar este legado... no importa donde estés o cuando estés... Red Demon es una entidad que siempre va existir!- gritaba el pegaso sombrío -es una fuerza maligna que nunca dejara de existir-

\- ¿y qué tal si cambias eso? - decía Aqua tomando la palabra

\- ¿cambiar qué? - pregunto el pegaso

-la entidad Red Demon... dices que es una fuerza maligna que siempre existe... ¿porque no lo cambias a una fuerza de bien?- dijo Aqua

-¿de... bien dices?- decía el pegaso confundido

-yo ya había pensado en eso- dijo Ventus

-¿una fuerza de bien?- decía Rockaid no muy convencido pero Ignos y Twilight lo callaron para que siguieran escuchando

-tu podrías hacer eso Terra... destruir ese horrible legado que dejo aquella entidad tiempo atrás... podrías crear un nuevo legado, demostrarle al mundo que Red Demon puede ser una entidad de paz-

-¿paz?- decía Terra con mucha duda-cambiar todo un legado... toda una historia... no después de todo lo que hice- dijo el pegaso dándoles la espalda –yo no podría hacer esto solo-

\- ¿y quien te dijo que estas solo?… yo podría ayudarte- dijo Aqua –después de todo… tu y yo somos hijos de Red Demon… por lo tanto yo también cargo con ese legado… esta es una gran oportunidad de darle a Red Demon su redención- dijo la pegaso azul acercándose más a él poniendo su casco en su hombros -es hora de que vuelvas a casa Terra... con nosotros- decía la pegaso haciéndolo ver a los caballeros, a su padre a Twilight y a Sunset –hagamos esto juntos-

-¿en serio van a permitir que este estúpido regrese?… se lo van a chin…- Rockaid no termino lo que iba a decir ya que Sunset le un puñetazo en el brazo izquierdo

-silencio- dijo Sunset callándolo

-el enano tiene razón... ya no hay redención para mí... ya no puedo ser salvado... ya nadie confía en mi... todo el mundo desea mi muerte- dijo Terra alejándose de ellos comenzando a caminar dándoles la espalda

-Terra…- decía Aqua -princesa haga algo-

-lo siento Aqua... pero ya no puedo confiar en el- decía la alicornio con unas lágrimas que le salían -lo siento-

-oye!- dijo Ventus hablándole deteniéndolo por un momento -sea cual sea el destino ahora de Red Demon ya sea bien o mal... quiero que sepas... que siempre estaré ahí para ti apoyarte después de todo… eres mi hijo- decía el pegaso seriamente haciendo que el pegaso café comenzara a salirle unas lágrimas de tristeza

-aaaahhhhhhhrrrgggggg- Terra gritaba de dolor extendiendo sus alas volando en el aire alejándose de los ponys yéndose a una dirección desconocida

-Terra espérame!- decía la pegaso corriendo apunto de volar

-déjalo Aqua- dijo Ventus -deja que el chico se vaya-

-pero el...-

-no puedes forzarlo a que regrese... tiene que volver por su cuenta- dijo Ventus -ya hicimos nuestra parte… ahora le toca a el-

-¿lo seguimos Twilight?- pregunto Sunset

-no.… déjenlo ir- dijo Twilight tristemente regresando al avión seguido de los demás mientras la pegaso azul se quedó pensando por unos momentos mirando el cielo oscuro

-Terra…- era lo último que dijo regresando con sus compañeros de la resistencia

En el presente, el amanecer del día siguiente en la casa Livingheart en una habitación

-Charmy quiero que sepas que todo lo que he hecho... fue por ti... quería sacarte de esta vida en la que estábamos... pero me equivoque… y ahora debo marcharme- dijo Darsy con su hijo viéndolo por última vez abrazándolo con fuerza

\- ¿a dónde iras mama? - preguntaba el potrillo

-yo iré a un lugar mejor- dijo la yegua

-¿y puedo ir contigo?- pregunto el potrillo

-lo siento hijo, pero no puedes... aun eres muy joven para irte conmigo- dijo Darsy

\- ¿volveré a verte? - mientras la yegua intentaba contener las lagrimas

-algún día volverás a verme... pero ahora quiero que te quedes y cuides a tu abuela, a tu hermano y a tus primos- dijo la yegua -¿puedes hacerlo?-

-si mama- dijo el potrillo sonriéndole mientras la yegua le daba un abrazo una última vez, en eso Deuteros entra a la habitación junto con Groonz

-ya es hora- dijo Deuteros -saca al niño de aquí-

-bien- dijo el pony wybern -andando niño, lady Selina quiere que desayunes con ella y tus primas fuera de la casa- decía tomando sus pequeños cascos con su garra

-si- dijo el potrillo caminando con el –adiós... mama-

-te amo Charmy nunca lo olvides- dijo Darsy sonriéndole mientras el potrillo se iba con el sirviente de Selina cambiando su expresión de alegría a uno de miedo y enojo

-espero que te hayas despedido de él, porque no lo volverás a ver nunca más- decía el kirin con una pistola y un silenciador

-ojala sufras como yo he sufrido contigo Deuteros... junto con toda tu familia de fenómenos… se pudran en el infierno!- gritaba Darsy

-adiós Darsy- dijo Deuteros apuntándole con el arma ya afuera de la casa hubo silencio absoluto saliendo de la habitación el kirin esmeralda, en eso dos mercenarios llegaron dándoles una orden –desháganse del cuerpo-

-si patrón- dijeron los dos ponys entrando a la habitación mientras Deuteros se quedaba pensando tranquilamente lo que hizo

En la mansión del príncipe idiota ese

-maldita sea… por culpa de ese pony de traje ridículo arruino mi oportunidad de oro con mi proyecto- dijo Blueblood con unos cuantos golpes en su rostro maldiciendo quien estaba sentando en su sofá leyendo el periódico que decía el escándalo de anoche –que bueno que Cloudy fue con los medios tapando todo el asunto-

-pues yo no lo culpo, quieres crear robots asesinos- decía Bony coloreando un cuaderno de dibujo en la alfombra

-no son asesinos, son un sistema de defensa que nos ayudaran a combatir el crimen- dijo Blueblood

-y después las maquinas se rebelarán contra su creador… matándolo- dijo Bony

-como si eso fuera a pasarme... dime ¿quién querría matarme a mí?, a una celebridad tan querida como yo- dijo el príncipe

-pues...-

-no me contestes- dijo Blueblood callándola

\- ¿qué vas a hacer ahora Blueblood? - pregunto Cloudy llegando

-seguiré con mi plan... conseguiré las firmas que me quedan y aprobare el programa... o me dejo de llamar Blueblood- dijo el príncipe

-pues empieza a buscar nombres para comenzar a decirte- dijo Bony Glider sin dejar de colorear

-eres despreciable- dijo Blueblood maldiciendo a la niña mientras ella se reía de el

En el hospital de Ponyville

-Kandor!- grito Aspros llamando a su hijo

-¿si papa?- decía el kirin llegando

-escúchame lo que vas hacer... vas a conseguirme... ¿qué cosa ocupa? - pregunto el kirin al doctor saliendo de la habitación de su madre

-sangre señor... ella necesita sangre- dijo el doctor

\- ¿y aquí no tienen? - preguntaba el kirin marrón

-su abuela es de un tipo de sangre raro... ya pregunte a los pacientes que tenemos y ninguno es de AB negativo- dijo el doctor temeroso

-y ni modo de darle nuestra sangre... ya que si lo hacemos la convertiríamos en esto que somos... ya bastante tiene con estar en el negocio así que la vamos ayudar de otra manera... y tú te encargaras de eso, me vas a conseguir esa sangre ¿de acuerdo? -

-AB negativo... si papa- dijo Kandor

-que el doctorcito revise todos los expedientes del hospital y te diga quien tiene ese tipo de sangre- dijo el kirin azul

-pero eso sería una violación a...- el doctor no termino lo que iba a decir ya que Kandor sacó su pistola amenazándolo

-vamos a ver esos registros... y te callas cab...- dijo Kandor llevándose al doctor a la fuerza

-te lo encargo mijo- dijo el kirin azul quien estaba preocupado por su madre y por otra cosa –no puedes ser tú el Inquisidor... si yo te mate carajo- decía Galaxy desesperado

En la Boutique Carrusel

\- ¿Rarity has visto a Sweetie Bot? - pregunto Sweetie Belle

-no y que bueno que no la he visto por qué tu Bot se volvió a llevar mis gemas- grito Rarity viendo su cofre vacío

-oye… ¿tienes que ser tan cruel y dramática?- dijo Sweetie

-yo no soy dramática!- gritaba ella haciendo un drama

-por cierto… no vas a creer a quien me encontré ayer en el hospital- dijo Sweetie

-como si me importara- dijo Rarity

-pues debería, este si te va a interesar- dijo la pequeña unicornio sonriéndole

En Sweet Apple Acress

\- ¿en serio? - decía Rainbow hablando con Scoot con una cara de que no podía creerlo desayunando junto con Applejack y Apple Bloom sentados en la mesa de la cocina

\- ¿y qué estaba haciendo ahí? - preguntaba Applejack

-pues es difícil de explicar- dijo Scootaloo -apenas yo le entendí-

-tu apenitas porque tenías miedo de que te cortara las alas- dijo Apple Bloom

-no es verdad- dijo Scootaloo molesta

-no peleen y explíquenme todo que apenas estoy entendiendo- dijo Applejack

En el Castillo de la Amistad

-entreviste a todos los guardias y nada... no hay sospechosos... sin rastros de ese topo- dijo Brodek en el comedor con Twilight, Ember y Spike

-demonios… se nos están acabando los sospechosos- dijo Twilight -gracias por la información puedes retirarte Brodek-

-yay… iré a comer cupcakes con Pinkie- decía el pony verde emocionado retirándose mientras el alicornio llegaba

-salimos en la primera página- dijo Trevor enseñándoles el periódico donde estaba Twilight, Spike y el viajero saliendo del castillo arrastras por parte de la Marine

-jajajajaja… lo veo y no lo creo- dijo Ember riéndose tomando el periódico comenzando a leer -"alicornio loco aparece de la nada amenazando a la realeza, la Marine lo somete pero la princesa Twilight lo defiende golpeando a comandante sufriendo las consecuencias junto con su lagartija mascota... causando un gran escándalo en la reunión llegando a golpes y patadas por parte de la realeza, se desconoce la causa... las otras princesas no comentan nada al respecto"-

-espero que nuestros conocidos no estén leyendo esto- dijo Twilight apenada por lo de anoche

-y no soy una maldita lagartija- dijo Spike molesto por ese comentario en la prensa -soy un maldito dragón… dragón digo-

-como si nos importara, mírenme parezco un maldito loco que salió de un asilo- dijo Trevor avergonzándose al ver su cara en el periódico

\- ¿y me lo dices a mí?... esa perra me electrocuto- dijo Twilight –dos veces-

-tu siempre estas al corriente y más cuando estas toqueteando con mi hermano-

-Ember!- grito Twilight

-es obvio que Blueblood y sus seguidores están ocultando todo para que dé luz verde a su proyecto infernal- dijo Ember

\- ¿y que va a pasar ahora? - pregunto Spike preocupado -con esto siento que estamos más cerca del día D.-

-por ahora hablare con las princesas de esto... pero que esto quede claro... no dejare que esos robots surjan y nos remplacen a todos- dijo Twilight

\- ¿y cómo piensas hacerlo princesa? - preguntaba su hijo

-con campañas en contra del proyecto, hacer huelgas etc… estoy seguro de que muchos en Ponyville no querrán esa basuras con patas en las calles- dijo Twilight

-te digo algo... no es mala idea nenita- dijo Ember

-bueno días- decía una Bot llegando al comedor

-buenos días Sweetie Bot... ¿a poco es el día en que te recargue tus celdas de energía? - pregunto Twilight

-de hecho es otra cosa... quiero mostrarles esto que grabe ayer- dijo Sweetie Bot

\- ¿haber que tienes pequeña Bot? - dijo Trevor mientras los ojos de la Bot brillaron mostrando una proyección holográfica

En el futuro en el Castillo del Emperador

-esos caballeros me sacaran rochas del coraje... ¿por qué no mueren?... maldito seas Red Demon- decía el pony dando vueltas y vuelta en el cuarto del trono hablando con unos guardias -ya estoy harto de la resistencia, harto de los caballeros que siempre están entrometiéndose en mis planes desde que inicie con todo esto... quiero matarlos a todos- les gritaba a los guardias que temblaban de miedo

-¿y que sugiere mi lord?- pregunto un guardia

-voy a matar a toda esta peste que se opone a mi voluntad... y ya se cómo... preparen el protocolo 12- al decir eso los guardias que estaban ahí comenzaron a temblar de miedo

-pero mi lord… si hacemos eso…- no termino lo que iba a decir la yegua imperial ya que el emperador lanza un corte mágico volándole la cabeza manchando de sangre a los guardias que estaban ahí

-inicien el protocolo 12… ahora!- dijo el emperador

-nos tomara algo de tiempo, máximo unas veinticuatro horas- dijo otro guardia que era unicornio

-pues empiecen ya y rápido...- dijo el emperador haciendo que los guardias se retiraran llevándose el cuerpo de la yegua mientras el pony comenzaba a reír macabramente -una vez que haya iniciado el protocolo doce nadie me detendrá y seré el amo de todo el mundo buah ha ha ha ha ha ha- aquella risa se escuchaba por todo el castillo mientras las últimas horas de la resistencia habían comenzando


	38. Recuerdos forzados

**_*Capitulo 38: Recuerdos forzados_**

En una instalación secreta desconocida

-en fin, la reunión termino y yo escape mientras los nobles se daban en la mother causando un gran alboroto después de que aquel viajerito apareciera diciendo cosas sin sentido- decía el agente Straam comiendo con Megahorn y el Inquisidor

-¿que clase de cosas?- pregunto Megahorn

-que viene del futuro y que todos will died si Blueblood activate the program- dijo el seapony comiendo –despues escuche que Cero termino encerrándolo junto con la princess Twilight en una celda-

\- ¿así que ese estúpido viajero arruino nuestra oportunidad de dar luz verde al programa? - dijo Arpeggio llegando en su jaula móvil uniéndose a la conversación mientras sus criadas le traían su desayuno

-y no solo eso... la mayoría de los nobles están de acuerdo con cancelar el programa- comento el seapony -tenemos el cincuenta por ciento a favor de que aprueben el programa… pero el otro cincuenta lo rechaza-

-esperemos que Blueblood encuentre una solución a todo esto- dijo Megahorn

\- ¿y usted que piensa boss?, le veo muy callado y no ha tocado su desayuno- decía Straam al Inquisidor quien estaba serio muy pensativo - ¿are you ok? -

-no he recibido contacto de Darsy- dijo el sicario -parece que los Galaxy se dieron cuenta de lo que hizo ella-

\- ¿piensa que la han...? - decía el loro pasando su ala en su cuello mientras comía

-es lo más probable- dijo el alicornio –también significa que ya no poder reunirme con Aspros-

-¿se abra enterado de su verdadera identidad?- pregunto el minotauro

-conociéndolo… ya debe sospechar de mi-

-¿what are you do now boss?- pregunto Straam bebiendo su vaso con jugo de naranja

-tendremos que adelantar nuestros planes... el programa tiene que aprobarse- dijo el sicario -abra que presionar a Blueblood-

-¿pero y si no logra nada?- preguntaba Arpeggio

-entonces no me servirá de nada y tendré que darle fin- dijo el sicario seriamente mientras que arriba de ellos se encontraba unas figuras enormes que estaban ocultos en las sombras esperando el momento de su despertar

En Canterlot en un restaurante de lujo

-aquí esta lady Selina- dijo Groonz con el pequeño Charmy cargándolo con sus garras dentro del lugar

-hola a todos- dijo el pequeño saludándolo

-bienvenido, ya era hora de que llegaras... me rugían las tripas- decía Aspros sentado al lado de Selina, también estaban Burning y Kaiber

-no le hagas caso al cab... de tu tío, es bueno que estés aquí... con tu familia- dijo batpony

-¿ya podemos pedir?- decía Burning hambrienta

-límpiense primero mientras que nosotros ordenamos- dijo Kaiber

-vamos Charmy- dijo la potranca color mostaza llevándose a su primo a los baños

-Groonz… ya que estamos solos dinos ¿qué ocurrió haya? - preguntaba Selina

-como lo había previsto... el alterado asesino de la yegua- dijo el pony wybern sorprendiéndolos a todos

-¿mi papa mato a Darsy?- dijo Kaiber sorprendido

-nunca me cayó bien esa yegua... al final tuvo lo que se merece la cab...- dijo Selina bebiendo agua -yo no la voy a extrañar-

-yo menos- dijo Kaiber mientras los potrillos regresaron a la mesa

-ya volvimos- decían ellos sin tener idea lo que ocurría

-perfecto... dejemos esta inútil platica sin sentido... y disfrutemos el día como una familia feliz que somos- decía el kirin azul comenzando a ordenar –una linda y adorable familia que eso es lo que somos- decía Aspros con orgullo

-¿no vendrán mis hermanos?- pregunto Burning

-fueron a ver a tu abuela- dijo Aspros -ojalá este bien... ya que la echamos de menos- decía Galaxy mientras Selina le ponía el casco en su garra derecha quien este presionaba con fuerza ya que la batpony sabia el momento difícil en el que estaba atravesando su kirin

En el Castillo de la Amistad

-me alegra que todos hayan llegado- dijo Twilight en el cuarto del trono junto con sus amigas sentadas en sus respectivas sillas, también se encontraban Ember, Starlight, Spike y por ultimo Trevor

\- ¿supongo que ya saben por qué fueron llamadas a estas horas? - preguntaba Ember

-si… por esto- dijo Pinkie poniendo el periódico del día con el escándalo que ocurrió anoche en aquella reunión que tuvieron la realeza de Equestria - ¿por qué no nos invitaste a la fiesta Twilight?... se ve que estuvo divertida- dijo la pony rosa con carita de perro triste

-no hubo fiesta, nos encerraron- explico Trevor al lado de su madre de mala gana -estuvimos toda la noche en la cárcel-

-lo dices porque perdiste en mazmorras y ogros… ya supéralo!- grito Spike sentando en su silla

-tú también perdiste, exijo la revancha- dijo Trevor

-ya supérenlo ustedes dos, gane limpiamente... no es mi culpa que hayan sido comidos por los ogros- dijo Twilight alegremente

-nena- decía Ember quien estaba al lado de Fluttershy y Rarity –si no es mucha molestia, vuelve a la actualidad-

\- ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió haya? - decía Rainbow leyendo el periódico

-el asunto es el siguiente, Blueblood acaba de presentar su programa de defensa- dijo Twilight

-el cual desgraciadamente son los autómatas- dijo Spike sorprendiendo a las ponys presentes -la razón por la cual este viajerito está aquí con nosotros-

-lo que temíamos- dijo Starlight

-la cuenta para el día D. ha comenzado- decía Pinkie con una expresión de miedo

\- ¿y cuál es el problema?, es obvio que las princesas no aprobaran esto- dijo Rainbow muy confiada, pero Twilight tenía una cara de seriedad -tienes que estar bromeando... ¿aprobaron el programa? -

-los nobles estuvieron de acuerdo… Blueblood los convenció de que eran la mejor solución para nosotros- dijo Twilight con pesadez

-¿y le creyeron todos?- dijo Rarity

-todos estaban convencidos... pero de no haber sido por Trevor que intervino en la junta contándoles lo que iba a suceder si aprobaban el programa haciendo que muchos de los nobles entre ellos Fancy Pants se resistieron a firmar-

-chicas esto es serio, se nos está acabando el tiempo... si no hacemos algo para evitar que esas basuras estén divagando en nuestras calles... habremos permitido que el día D. llegue a nuestras puertas- decía Ember

-¿y que sugieres que hagamos?- pregunto Fluttershy

-pues ir con ese idiota de Blueblood y presionarle de que no apruebe el programa- decía Rarity

-si hacemos eso entonces la realeza estará de acuerdo y adelantaran el proyecto con urgencia- dijo Ember -Twilight sugirió que hiciéramos una campaña en contra de las maquinas-

-¿contra el príncipe Blueblood?- dijo Rainbow -no se oye muy mala esa idea- decía feliz

-estoy seguro de muchos de nuestros amigos estarán de acuerdo con apoyarnos- dijo Pinkie -es como una fiesta- decía ella con emoción

-tal vez así logremos cancelar ese estúpido proyecto- dijo Applejack

-Starlight, tú te ocuparas de eso- ordeno Ember

-a la orden capitana- dijo la unicornio rosa en posición de firmes

-las demás apóyenla- dijo Ember

-si capitana- dijeron las manes

-bien ahora cambiemos de tema- dijo Twilight -me imagino que las Cruzzaders ya les contaron lo que vieron en el hospital-

-yo sigo sin poder creerlo- dijo Applejack

-para aquellos quienes nos sepan lo que ocurre... Sweetie Bot les contara todo- dijo Twilight haciendo que la Bot entrara a la sala

-hola chicas- dijo la Bot saludándolas

-hasta que por fin te apareces ladrona de gemas!- gritaba la unicornio blanca

-Rarity cierra la boca... pequeña Bot muéstranos lo de esta mañana- dijo Ember, los ojos de la Bot brillaron mostrando una figura holográfica de lo que paso en el hospital entre las Cruzzaders y Galaxy

-pobre mujer- dijo Fluttershy toda triste después de ver eso -ojala se recupere-

-¿pero que le ocurrió?- pregunto Rarity

\- ¿y si le hago una fiesta para que se ponga mejor? - dijo Pinkie con su cañón de fiesta

-te darán un tiro en las nalgas- dijo Ember bajándole los ánimos a la fiestera

-es todo Sweetie Bot, gracias por todo- dijo Twilight mientras la Bot se retiraba -tenemos que averiguar el por qué esta aquí, averiguar si toda su sádica familia la está cuidando… y si encontramos algo de información que nos pueda ayudar para atraparlos, mejor-

-así que esto es lo que vamos a hacer, Twilight, Spike y...- Ember no termino lo que iba a decir ya que Spike escupió un pergamino el cual Twilight comenzó a leerlo

-maldición- decía Twilight terminando de leerlo

-¿malas noticias princesa?- pregunto Trevor

-las princesas quieren hablar conmigo... vienen al castillo junto con mi hermano y mi cuñada- dijo Twilight -de seguro van a querer hablar conmigo sobre lo que ocurrió anoche... carajo-

-no es por nada pero si causamos un desmadre haya... y eso sin olvidar que nombraste al viajero por su nombre- dijo Spike

-no las culpo... tarde o temprano tenía que suceder, quieren respuestas así que se las daré- dijo Twilight en eso Trevor puso su casco en sus hombros

-tranquila princesa... estaré contigo en esto- decía Trevor sonriéndole haciéndose sentir mejor la princesa

-gracias- dijo Twilight agradecida

-entonces cambio de planes… Spike, Pinkie, Starlight y yo nos encargaremos de la campaña, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack y Rainbow investigaran el hospital necesitamos pistas del estado de la madre de Galaxy- dijo Ember -¿quedo claro?-

-si señor- dijeron las ponys al unísono

-y mientras llegan las princesas le escribiré a Ignos y que le pregunte a mi yo del futuro y a mis amigas de haya... ¿cómo ocurrió el día D.? - decía la alicornio con el diario de Ignos comenzando a escribir

-bien pensado... recuerden no hagan nada estúpido… la misión de ahora es evitar que aparezcan esas máquinas, reunir información de los Galaxy- dijo Ember

-esperaremos unos cuantos días… hasta entonces no los ataquen- dijo Trevor –hay que idear un plan antes de atacar-

-bueno… en marcha ponys es hora de ganarnos el sueldo- dijo Ember

-ni siquiera nos pagan... bueno salvo los que están haciendo esta historia- dijo Pinkie

-es un decir Pinkie- grito Ember mientras las ponys salían del castillo para hacer su respectiva labor

De vuelta al futuro en la base rebelde

-nada como una deliciosa comida después de un día de tristeza y dolor- dijo Dawn desayunando con su padre y madre en los campos de entrenamiento viendo entrenar a Ventus con Gilda preparándose para la última misión -con mi familia-

-¿eso es todo lo que tienes perdedor?- decía Gilda combatiendo con el pegaso con una espada de madera

-debes saber que nunca debes subestimarme- dijo Ventus chocando su espada con el de ella varias veces haciéndola retroceder -con el pasar de los años te has vuelto vieja y débil- decía el pegaso atacando, pero la grifo esquiva al ataque dándole una patada haciéndolo retroceder

-me he vuelto mas sabia de lo que crees idiota- dijo Gilda moviendo su espada de madera como toda una profesional haciendo que Ventus sonriera emocionado por el entrenamiento atacando a la grifo

-vamos Gilda, quítale ese maldito orgullo que tiene!- grito Tennessee viéndolos pelear

-vamos Ventus restriégale en la cara que eres el mejor a este condenadísimo ladrón- dijo Applejack

\- ¿qué están haciendo? - preguntaba Trixie llegando

-desayunando con mi familia mientras veo como se apalean ellos dos- dijo Dawn sonriéndoles

-Ignos quiere verte Applejack- decía Trixie

\- ¿para qué me querrá? - pregunto Applejack

-la gran y poderosa Trixie no tiene ni idea- dijo la unicornio azul -solamente me pidió que lo fueras a ver en el bar de Discord-

-ok... los dejo mis manzanitas y asegúrate que tu padre no haga nada idiota mientras no esté- dijo Applejack despidiéndose de ellos mientras el vaquero se quejaba por dentro

-ok... ma- dijo Dawn continuando con el espectáculo que daban estos dos en el aire

En la armería

-al final no pude hacer nada... Terra se fue- decía Aqua conversando con su madre sentadas en una mesa de trabajo calibrando unos rifles -me siento tan inútil sin poder hacer nada por el-

-hiciste lo que pudiste hija- dijo Fluttershy -tu padre y tu hicieron algo que no yo pude hacer en todo este tiempo... hacerlo entrar en razón-

-creo que papa menciono eso también- dijo la pegaso desarmando ahora una pistola cepillándola con un cepillo por dentro -lo peor de todo fue que... aunque regresara... ya nadie confía el... en especial la princesa- decía con tristeza

-para Twilight tampoco fue fácil… ella los educo, los entreno, los cuido como los caballeros le enseñaron... ustedes eran todo para ella, eran su motivo para seguir viviendo... quería vivieran en un mundo mejor... para ustedes, Twilight los ve como si fueran sus hijos... en especial a tu hermano... aunque no lo creas, ella no ha perdido la fe en él, sus sentimientos están algo confusos- decía la pegaso poniendo su pesuña en su casco

-entiendo... Twilight también significa mucho para mí... es como una segunda madre para mí y estoy seguro que los otros también piensan lo mismo... solo espero que Terra recapacite y al final haga lo correcto, que nos ayude en esta guerra- decía la pegaso azul sonriéndole a su madre

-Terra volverá... ten fe en ello- dijo Fluttershy

-¿crees que papa este preocupado por Terra?- pregunto Aqua

-obvio que si... ustedes son todo para el... no lo expresa abiertamente como yo... pero si piensa en ustedes- dijo Fluttershy -siempre-

-gracias mama... qué bueno que ya estás aquí... no sabes la falta que me hacías- dijo Aqua abrazando con fuerza a su madre -necesitaba de alguien para hablar de esto-

-siempre estaré para ti Aqua- dijo Fluttershy frotándole su espalda mientras le plantaba besos en la base de su cabeza - ¿hay algo más que te preocupa? -

-Trevor…- dijo Aqua pensando en el alicornio que dejo en el pasado - ¿cómo estará?... no he sabido nada de el desde que me separe de el-

-¿lo extrañas?- pregunto Fluttershy

-¿extrañarlo yo?... por favor madre ¿quién extrañaría a ese idiota? - decía ella sin romper el abrazo

-Aqua…- decía la pegaso amarilla -¿extrañas a tu pony?-

\- ¿a quién estoy engañando?, extraño a ese idiota... yo que está bien y que esta con su madre, su tía y con ustedes... digo hierba mala nunca muere, pero... tengo esa mala sensación de que algo malo le va a ocurrir y no estoy ahí para salvarlo- decía la pegaso de crin rubia viendo a su madre cara a cara -y no... no es mi pony-

-oye tu amigo esta bien... nada malo le va a pasar, piensa en cosas buenas y ya verás que lo volverás a ver... hierba mala nunca muere, recuerda eso y el volverá - dijo Fluttershy en eso una compuerta se abre entrando un alicornio

-Fluttershy, Ignos quiere verte en el bar de Discord- decía Holy Blade -yo te cubro-

-lo siento mi niña pero el deber llama- dijo Fluttershy rompiendo el abrazo despidiéndose de su hija retirándose

-¿todo bien Aqua?- pregunto Holy Blade

-de maravilla- dijo la pegaso sonriéndole

De vuelta al pasado en el hospital de Ponyville

\- ¿con esa sangre tiene? - pregunto Kandor junto con Deuteros al doctor en un cuarto privado con la madre quien dormía en la cama conectada a unos aparatos médicos –se la quite aun pony con familia los cab… estaban asustados pensando que les iba a traficar sus órganos- decía el kirin marrón -al final los tuve que callar me tenían harto-

-por ahora... vamos a necesitar más sangre para cuando la lleguemos a operar... espero que no haya matado a esa familia que le dono-

-usted cállese… aquí su único trabajo es asegurarse que mi madre viva- dijo Deuteros de forma autoritaria al doctor -si ocupa más sangre avíseme para que mi sobrino le consiga más sangre ¿está bien? -

-si señor- dijo el doctor completamente asustado mientras los ponys salían del cuarto

-escúchame bien cab... pase lo que pase vas ayudar en todo lo que ocupe el doctor, pero quiero progresos, quiero que mi jefa salga de esta!- gritaba Deuteros

-si tío yo me encargo- dijo Kandor asustado

-porque si llega a pasarle algo a tu abuela ahora si me vas a responder pend...- decía tomándolo del cuello amenazando al kirin marrón –esta no te la perdono-

-déjame todo a mi tío- dijo el kirin marrón retirándose dejando a dos mercenarios que vigilaran el lugar, en eso un par de enfermeras con uniforme medico con cubre bocas iban a entrar en la habitación con una carretilla con medicamento, pero los mercenarios les impide el paso

-venimos a dejarle esto al doctor- decía la enfermera, los mercenarios revisaron el carrito y vio que no había nada sospechoso dejando pasar a las enfermeras

-¿doctor?- pregunto una enfermera tímidamente

\- ¿qué hacen aquí?... no debe...- decía el pony aterrado

-tranquilo doctor- las enfermera se quitaron el cubre bocas revelando quienes eran -venimos a ayudarlo- dijo Rarity

-¿ustedes son...?-

-amigas de la princesa Twilight- dijo Fluttershy viendo y acercándose a la pony que estaba en la cama dándole algo de pena a la pegaso -pobre mujer-

-no pueden estar aquí... es peligroso- dijo el doctor

-lo sabemos, pero antes queremos saber lo que le ocurrió a esta mujer y lo ayudaremos a librarse de estos tipos- decía Rarity sonriéndole ya que afuera del hospital en la parte trasera las dos yeguas salieron sin que nadie los siguiera ahí Applejack y Rainbow las esperaban caminando de nervios

-¿y bien?- pregunto Rainbow -¿la encontraron?-

-la encontramos... los Galaxy estaban ahí vigilando como un halcón- dijo Rarity mientras se quitaban los disfraces de enfermera -de hecho, veremos aquí al doctor que la está atendiendo

\- ¿qué le paso a la madre? - pregunto Applejack

-el doctor nos explicó brevemente, le dijeron fue atacada por un minotauro mercenario y se encuentra grave, el doctor dice que podría morir- dijo Fluttershy

-¿minotauro?- preguntaba Rainbow

-Megahorn…- confirmo Applejack - ¿por qué demonios el Inquisidor atacaría a esa pobre mujer y más cuando se trata de la madre de Galaxy? -

-creí que esos dos eran colegas... digo no fue Aspros quien contrato al Inquisidor para matarnos a nosotras y a los caballeros- decía la pegaso celeste

-no lo sé cariño… hay algo que no me está gustando para nada- dijo Rarity en eso la puerta se abre saliendo de ahí el doctor completamente asustado

-no tengo mucho tiempo, supuestamente les dije a los mercenarios que iba al baño, si les digo todo ¿me ayudaran a librarme de ellos?- decía el pony terrenal

-eso si contribuyes con nosotras... te ayudaremos- decía Rarity seriamente mientras aquel doctor comenzó a hablar

En el ayuntamiento de Ponyville

\- ¿qué te parece Ember? - decía Spike con un cartel que tenía dibujado un bebe dragón siendo pisado por un pie mecánica que decía "no dejes que le pase esto a este dragón, di no a los autómatas"

-ponle algo de rojo que se vea real la sangre saliendo de tus entrañas- dijo Ember

\- ¿qué opinas del mío? - dijo Pinkie con un cartel que decía "no a los autómatas y cambio les doy la fiesta de sus vidas"

-supongo que para algunos fiesteros le puede gustar- decía Ember no muy convencida –es eso o te estas ofreciendo como bailarina para una fiesta privada-

-chicas hable con la alcaldesa y apoya nuestra causa- dijo Starlight -dijo que nos iba a ayudar en la manifestación y correrá la voz por el pueblo-

-perfecto- dijo Ember -tendremos a muchos ponys de nuestro lado para esto ahora solo falta una líder que los guie a la victoria-

-pues ya encontré a la líder que buscas- dijo la unicornio rosa, en eso una unicornio vestida con capa y gorro de mago hace aparición en acto de magia frente a ellas

-la gran y poderosa Trixie reportándose para la misión- decía la unicornio

-¿en serio?…. ¿Trixie?- decía Spike

-aunque no lo creas Trixie es muy buena en el liderazgo, tal vez podríamos sacar beneficios de ella Spike- dijo Ember saludando a la yegua de beso como buenas amigas que son -hola Trixie-

-capitana- dijo Trixie -gusto en verla de nuevo-

-tiene sentido, ella mantuvo en calma Ponyville durante el segundo fic- dijo Pinkie

\- ¿en serio guiaste a un pueblo? - decía Starlight sorprendida - ¿porque nunca me contaste eso? -

-nunca subestimes a tu amiga la gran y poderosa Trixie... no tienes idea por lo que tuve que pasar para traer orden al pueblo- dijo la unicornio azul –además no quería que me quisieras por ser una celebridad-

-supongo que sabes el motivo por el que Glimmer te trajo- dijo Ember

-mi amiga me conto la situación y pueden contar conmigo, si esas máquinas están en las calles yo no podre viajar por el mundo para hacer mis actos de magia- dijo la unicornio azul -bastante tuvimos con el fuego de dragón que arraso Ponyville, ahora robots... por favor a este paso el mundo se ira a la mierda si los lideres no piensan mejor las cosas-

-no se ustedes, pero adoro esta pony- dijo Ember chocando cascos con su amiga –así como vamos el programa autómata será cancelado-

-sí!- decían sus amigas al unísono

En el castillo de la princesa de la amistad, las princesas y príncipe habían llegado y todos estaban el gran comedor bebiendo te, galletas y pastel mientras Twilight les contaba lo que había descubierto al igual que lo de su hijo

-(vaya cuanto silencio)- dijo Twilight en su mente mientras las princesas se quedaron callados por un instante luego de haberles contado todo

-no dicen nada…- susurraba Trevor -ya me estoy asustando-

-¿no van a decir algo?- pregunto Twilight a las princesas

-déjame ver si entendí bien... ¿estás diciendo que este alicornio se llama Trevor... y es tu hijo? - decía Shining

-tiene sentido mírale sus ojos- decía Cadence con su bebe en sus piernas

-solo diré esto… woooow- dijo Luna -eso explica el por qué lo defendiste de Cero en la reunión-

-protegía a su hijo como toda una madre haría- dijo Celestia

-perdóname, pero yo sigo sin poder creerlo- dijo Shining, así que Trevor saca su billetera lanzándosela al unicornio ahí tenía su identificación -no puede ser… si eres hijo de Twilight y de Ignos- decía con melancolía aceptándolo al ver su identificación

-woooow… soy tía- dijo Cadence viendo la billetera regresándosela -digo seré tía en el futuro- decía ella sin poder creerlo

-oigan ¿no están molestos por eso?... digo les oculte la verdad acerca de mi-

-nada más dime una cosa, ¿quién más sabe acerca de ti? - pregunto Shining

-pues la princesas, Twilight, sus amigas chismosas, Spike, bueno casi todos sus conocidos-

-¿y la capitana?- pregunto Celestia

-fue la primera en enterarse- dijo Trevor

-ósea… ¿la perra esa lo supo todo este tiempo y no nos dijo nada? - decía Cadence molesta

-es Paint ¿qué esperabas? - dijo Shining

-no la defiendas Shining Armor!- grito Cadence mientras su bebe comenzó a volar aterrizando en la cabeza de Trevor

-a mí también me da gusto verte otra vez comandante Flurry- dijo Trevor mientras Flurry le sonreía tomándola con su magia poniéndolo en sus piernas

-Flurry lo acepta, no cabe duda es hijo de Twilight- dijo Celestia

\- (pobre de mí mama, lo que tendrá que sufrir a futuro)- decía el príncipe en su mente

-parece que no te ves muy convencido Shining Armor- decía Celestia

-no es eso... es solo que... aún sigo sin aceptarlo digo... nunca me imaginé a Ignos como padre... no es por nada, pero él no tiene madera para eso de la paternidad... y tu menos hermana- dijo Shining

-yo también sigo sin poder creerlo, pero míralo ahí está la prueba- dijo Twilight apuntando a su hijo

-¿no te agrada la idea que Twilight tenga hijos?- pregunto Cadence

-me agrada la idea, pero... sigo sin poder creerlo- dijo Shining –ósea… ¿yo… tío? - decía el unicornio sonriendo un poco –nunca creí que fuera verdad-

-siempre soñé con ser tía algún día... y veo que ese deseo se hará realidad- dijo Cadence mirando a Trevor dulcemente

-les digo algo... siempre soñé con conocerlos- dijo Trevor a los príncipes

\- ¿Cómo?… ¿nunca nos conociste? - decía Cadence

-la verdad nunca tuve la oportunidad, mi papa murió cuando apenas había nacido y ustedes bueno… como les había dicho anteriormente fueron asesinados y fue el Emperador quien les dio fin... en si Flurry me conto como eran ustedes y me dijo que eran ponys increíbles... su hija nunca los ha olvidado- decía el alicornio mirando a Flurry quien le estaba tirando de su mechón plateado -sueña con volver a verse algún día-

-caray... eso es lo más bello que he escuchado- dijo Cadence con unas lágrimas en sus ojos mientras Shining le tomaba su casco izquierdo frotando sus caras cariñosamente

-criaron a una buena alicornio- dijo Trevor -vas a ser grande algún día niña- decía él mientras le hacía cosquillas haciendo reír a la nena -me siento afortunado en conocerlos finalmente a todos ustedes, a las hijas de Lauren, a mi papa, a su hermana... pareciera como si fuera un sueño- decía sonriéndoles

-un sueño hecho realidad- dijo Twilight dándole un abrazo

-no nos pongamos sentimentales... volvamos a la plática- dijo Celestia - ¿hay otra cosa que también nos hayas ocultado Twilight? -

-bueno tengo otras cosas más... pero no estaba seguro hasta tener pruebas, pero...-

-Twilight estas en confianza ¿dinos de que se trata?- preguntaba la alicornio de la noche

-hace poco vino el agente Straam y me comento de algo muy preocupante... el cree que hay un topo en el castillo que está ayudando a los Galaxy-

\- ¿un topo?!- decían las realezas al unísono

\- ¿qué haría un pequeño animalito en el castillo? - pregunto Fluttershy emocionada

\- ¿Qué...? no, me refiero a que hay un espía en el castillo, y se hace llamar el topo- explico Twilight

-no otra vez- decía Shining

-no puede ser... tienes alguna idea de ¿quién es Twilight?... ¿estas segura de lo que dice Straam?- decía Celestia

-el está seguro de eso- dijo Twilight -alguien en Canterlot está contribuyendo con los Galaxy-

-en la reunión estaba vigilando a todos los ponys importantes a ver si alguno de ellos resultaba ser un espía, pero nada... en si ningún noble es un impostor- dijo Trevor

-también examino a la Marine y nada están limpios, incluyendo a la consejera de Blueblood- dijo Twilight

\- ¿será acaso algún guardia del lugar? - preguntaba Cadence

-Brodek y Shield se encargaron de eso discretamente pero nada- dijo la alicornio

-solo nos queda los sirvientes... si no te molesta Twilight nosotros nos encargamos de encontrar a ese topo- dijo Luna

-se los agradezco-

-también revisaremos a nuestro personal por si acaso- dijo Shining

-y con respecto al proyecto de Blueblood-

-no te preocupes por eso Twilight, nosotros no firmaremos ¿verdad Shining? - dijo Cadence

-si Cadence… ya te entendí- dijo Shining

-de hecho, las chicas y yo pensábamos en hacer una campaña de protesta en contra de ese proyecto, quizás podamos evitar que circulen estas cosas- dijo Twilight

-me parece bien que hagan eso... pero tengan cuidado con la Marine, de seguro apoyaran a Blueblood para que lo protejan- advirtió Celestia

-no vayan a causar tantos problemas... no recurran a la violencia- dijo Luna

\- ¿algo más que se te olvide decirnos hermana? - pregunto Shining

-bueno... aún queda una cosita más que decirle y es la más importante- dijo Twilight decía sonriéndoles traviesamente

\- ¿de qué se trata? - pregunto Celestia

-la madre de Aspros está hospitalizada- decía Rarity con las otras manes –sufrió un atentado-

\- ¿queeee? - decían la realeza al unísono sorprendidas por lo que acababa de decir Rarity

-ella se encuentra grave, su familia la está cuidando en el hospital de Ponyville- dijo Fluttershy

-y no solo eso, ya estamos preparados para nuestra campaña de protesta en contra de las maquinas- dijo Ember llegando con Pinkie -idiota…-

-estúpida…- dijo Cadence saludándola de mala gana

-muy bien, en ese caso tomen asiento sírvanse te, coman o pastel o galletas y díganme sus planes con sumo detalle- decía Celestia

-con mucho gusto Celestia... pero antes Cadence lárgate, es una junta con la realeza de Canterlot- dijo Ember

-vete a la mierda Paint este asunto también me concierne- gritaba Cadence -así que púdrete-

-púdrete tu asquerosa zorra- grito Ember

-hija de perra- decía Cadence abalanzándose contra Ember cayendo al suelo comenzando a golpearse

-no otra vez- decían las manes al unísono

-ya basta sepárense ahora!- gritaba Luna, pero aun así esas dos continuaron su lucha

\- ¿siempre… son así? - pregunto Trevor

-por desgracia- decían Celestia y Shining al unísono

-jajaja-

-haaa... Flurry se está riendo por el sufrimiento de esas dos mujeres, que monada- dijo Trevor acariciando a la bebe

De vuelta al futuro en las afueras de la base rebelde

-mi turno- decía Apple Bloom con un lanza granadas disparando dándole un árbol que estaba ahí desde la parte de arriba de la montaña -le di, le di ¿vieron eso? -

-buen disparo vaquera- decía Xion viendo a través de un binocular

-eso no es nada- decía Scootaloo con su lanza granadas -apuesto cincuenta bits a que le doy a esa roca- la pegaso disparo lanzando el disparo en el aire impactando con la roca que estaba ahí -soy la mejor-

-hiciste trizas a esa roca- dijo la gatielaga

-bueno... me toca- dijo Rockaid con su lanza granadas con un auricular encontrando sus objetivos -le daré a esos árboles que están en esa dirección- los ponys y gatielaga miraron comenzando a disparar el enano impactando en cuatro de los cinco volando en el aire

-eso estuvo genial Rockaid- dijo Apple Bloom

\- ¿cuatro de cinco?, no está mal... lástima que el ultimo se te fue a otro lado- dijo Scootaloo

-yo diría todo lo contrario- dijo Rockaid sonriendo malvadamente

-Buttom!... ¿qué fue lo que te ocurrió? - decía Sweetie llegando viendo a su esposo sentado todo chamuscado con toda la comida romántica que le había preparado para un día de picnic hechas cenizas al igual que su esposo

-no lo sé... creo que la comida... salió muy explosiva- decía Buttom cayéndose al suelo completamente desmayado mientras Sweetie Belle se rascaba la cabeza preguntándose "¿qué fue lo que paso?" a los lejos los ponys vieron a través de sus binoculares lo que paso

-jajajajajajaja- los rebeldes no aguantaron más y se rieron a carcajadas por lo que hizo el enano

En el bar de Discord

-buenas tardes chicos y chicas, bienvenidos a una entrevista directa con nuestras ponys favoritas quienes nos hablaran de una desgracia que ha ocurrido a lo largo de la historia- decía el draconecus hablando como narrador mientras un estudio se iluminaba –con ustedes nuestro conductor Ignos Niiiight!- en eso se escucharon aplausos y gritos mientras el unicornio saludaba a la cámara que estaba ahí

-no era necesario que hicieras eso… pero te lo acepto y me encanta con la decoración que hiciste con el lugar- dijo el unicornio –en fin, chicas me alegra que todas estén aquí- decía Ignos sentando en un sofá junto con las seis ponys sentadas en otro sofá estaban en una especia de estudio de entrevistas creado por el draconecus

\- ¿por qué nos llamaste?... estaba en una reunión muy importante con Aspros sobre el plan para atacar al Emperador- dijo Twilight

-sé que todas están ocupadas y que tienen cosas que hacer- decía el unicornio azul

-bueno… la mayoría de ustedes- decía el draconecus sentando en una silla vestido de técnico de producción con una cámara que estaba grabando moviendo la luces y todo eso, uniéndose a la conversación mientras las manes lo veían feo

-dormir es importante para la salud... ve al grano Nigth, ¿para qué nos llamaste a todas nosotras? - preguntaba Rainbow molesta

-como pueden ver recibí un mensaje de la Twilight de mi época- les decía invocando su diario mágico con su magia -y resulta que para desgracia de nuestro tiempo Blueblood ha comenzado con la propuesta de dar inicio a su proyecto de los autómatas-

-hay no que horror- dijo Fluttershy temblando de miedo

\- ¿eso quiere decir que el tiempo se les está acabando en el pasado? - dijo Applejack

-y el día D. llegará a su época- dijo Rarity asustada al igual de preocupada como las demás causando un pequeña discusión

-oigan silencio... aún tenemos oportunidad... de hecho en estos momentos mi hermana y las demás estarán formando campañas de protesta en contra del proyecto de Pesteblood- dijo Ignos

\- ¿campañas en contra de las maquinas?... que interesante- dijo Discord

-tal vez logren recapacitar a los ciudadanos logrando evitar...-

-es imposible… una vez que esas máquinas estén en las calles todo se habrá acabado- dijo Twilight

-y el Emperador surgirá tomando el control de todo- dijo Pinkie dándole un escalofrió -aterrador-

-aunque formen una campaña en contra de las maquinas no lograran nada, tal vez puedan retrasarlo, pero... de qué ocurrirá… ocurrirá- dijo Rainbow

-lo dicen por que hicieron sus campañas de protesta y no lograron nada ¿verdad? - dijo Discord

-¿de que estas hablando?... nosotras nunca hicimos eso- dijo Rarity

-quizás no lo recuerden- comento Ignos

-Ignos… yo tengo excelente memoria y las chicas y yo nunca hicimos una campaña en contra de los autómatas- dijo Twilight

-así es- dijeron las otras manes

\- ¿en serio? - decía Discord

-nunca de los nunca- decía Pinkamena cruzada de brazos

-bueno entonces… ¿qué hicieron cuando llego el día D.? - pregunta Ignos desesperándose

-nada- dijeron las chicas

\- ¿cómo que nada? - comentaba el unicornio

-llego así nada más... todo fue muy rápido querido- dijo Rarity

\- ¿y no recuerdan como ocurrió ese día? - pregunto Discord fumando una pipa - ¿tienen alguna idea? -

-pues... recuerdo que estábamos yo y las chicas en un lugar público- comento Pinkie

-si mal no recuerdo las princesas y todos los nobles de Canterlot estaban ahí- comento Rarity -incluyendo al estúpido de Blueblood-

\- ¿y que más paso? - pregunto Ignos comenzando a anotarlo en su diario

-Blueblood estaba diciendo algo... no sé qué relacionado con el futuro... fue ahí cuando... cuando...- decía Applejack intentando recordar

-ya recuerdo!... fue ahí cuando Blueblood mostro a sus horribles autómatas... sus primeras versiones monstruosas- dijo Fluttershy

-la genta estaba al principio aterrada pero cuando las princesas Celestia y Luna hablaron... esas expresiones cambiaron de horror a felicidad... eran como si ellas estuvieran de acuerdo con la idea- dijo Rainbow

-y después comenzaron a ovacionar a Blueblood... el cual fue extraño- decía Pinkie dándole miedo

-mi Celestia no es tan estúpida como para apoyar a su sobrino con esa barbaridad- comento Discord sirviéndose un vaso de leche con chocolate bebiéndolo de golpe

-pues ellas parecían felices... aunque tenía la sensación de que por dentro parecían preocupadas- decía Fluttershy -en especial a Cadence, ya que su bebe comenzó a llorar repentinamente-

-era como si… Flurry presentía el peligro- dijo Rarity -y por desgracia paso-

-antes de que prosigan... ¿dónde estábamos nosotros ese día? - pregunto Ignos parando un momento a la escritura

-yo recuerdo eso… ustedes estaban en una misión importante en Griffonstone... estaban buscando pistas de los Galaxy- dijo Twilight

-ok... prosigan- dijo Ignos escribiendo todo con su pluma

-recuerdo que la gente comenzó a correr despavoridamente- dijo Rainbow -todos los ponys presentes estaban asustados, era como si estuvieran siendo atacados por algo-

-o por alguien- dijo Twilight -recuerdo algo... los autómatas... se encendieron así de la nada-

-comenzando a atacar a los ponys, recuerdo... eso... esas horribles maquinas nos estaban disparando con sus proyectiles- dijo Fluttershy

-las princesas intentaron detenerlo pero aquellas maquinas se dispersaron atacando a toda la cuidad- decía la vaquera

\- ¿qué cuidad? - pregunto Discord

-no lo recuerdo muy bien... ustedes saben ¿qué cuidad fue el ataque chicas? - preguntaba la unicornio blanca

-no- dijeron al unísono-

-lo único que recuerdo es que había muchos adornos por toda la cuidad, como si hubiera fiesta-

-tu siempre piensas en fiestas Pinkie Pie- dijo Rainbow mientras Ignos anotaba fiesta en el diario

-bueno sea donde haya sido ocurrió la desgracia... ¿en dónde me quede?... así... eran como si se hubiesen rebelado contra su creador- dijo Rarity

-ósea ante Blueblood- dijo Ignos - ¿qué le paso a el? -

-no lo sé... yo estaba escondida en los arbustos - dijo Fluttershy

-de hecho cuando los autómatas se dispersaron nosotras decidimos ayudar a las princesas y nos separamos para ganar terreno e impedir que hicieran destrozos- dijo Rainbow

-yo recuerdo haberlo visto en las calles corriendo como la gallina que es- dijo Applejack -mientras los nobles comenzaron a perseguirlo echándole toda la culpa a el-

-jajaja… si es cierto, fue gracioso- dijo Pinkie mientras Ignos apuntaba en su diario

-la batalla continuo… nuestros caballeros llegaron, pero no pudieron hacer nada en contra de ellos así que tomaron a las princesas y a nosotros y abandonamos el lugar- dijo Rarity

-Twilight resultó herida en el ataque- dijo Fluttershy –tú la llevabas en tus brazos ese día Ignos- en eso la alicornio comenzó a sentir unos dolores de cabeza

\- ¿estás bien Twilight? - pregunto Ignos

-no te preocupes, no es nada- decía la alicornio –continúen-

\- el daño estaba hecho, la cuidad estaba destruida, sentía que mi corazón se enfriaba junto con mi cuerpo... era eso o por el clima porque enserio hacia mucho frio haya- decía Rarity

-frio…- el unicornio apuntaba ese detalle que dijo Rarity - ¿y luego? -

-todo se volvió confuso después... llego el Emperador y ataco mi castillo... asesino a mi cuñada y hermano- decía Twilight

-desterró a las princesas... se apodero de Canterlot- dijo Rainbow

-perfecciono a sus máquinas, comenzó a esclavizar a todos- dijo Pinkie

-después los Galaxy colaboraron con nosotros, pero ni aun así pudimos con el- dijo Applejack

-los años pasaron, los caballeros murieron... dimos a luz a nuestros hijos- dijo Fluttershy –perdí a uno-

-mis amigas fueron encerradas, así que tuve que cuidarlos cosa que no hizo bien... y después de todo eso creamos una máquina del tiempo enviar a nuestros hijos al pasado para cambiar esto- dijo Twilight

-pero en vez de eso ustedes vinieron y todo empeoro-

-Rainbow!- grito Applejack

-perdimos a muchos seres queridos durante la guerra... así que no empieces otra vez con eso Dashie- dijo Fluttershy molesta

-y todo lo que ha ocurrido pues ya lo saben- dijo Pinkie -porque ustedes lo vivieron con nosotras-

\- ¿qué historia tan desgarradora? - dijo Discord escuchando todo limpiándose las supuestas lagrimas mientras se escuchaba voces de gente llorando

-ok, se están brincando años... regresemos de vuelta al origen, tiene que haber más, una pista o algo... que nos permita impedir esa desgracia- dijo Ignos

\- ¿qué quieres que te digamos?... eso fue todo... no hay otra cosa más que te podamos contar- decía Twilight sintiendo dolores en su cabeza

-ustedes dijeron tiempo atrás que Blueblood fue asesinado por el Emperador tomando el poder... ¿de dónde carajos salió ese Emperador en primer lugar? - preguntaba Ignos

-muy buena pregunta- dijo Rarity

-ni idea- dijo Rainbow - ¿recuerdas de donde salió Fluttershy? -

-no- dijo la pegaso

-pues conocí a uno que se llamaba Emperador en una fiesta, pero nada que ver- dijo Pinkie mientras risas se escucharon gracias al draconecus –creo…-

-pues yo no tengo idea- dijo Applejack

-al menos saben ¿quién es el que está detrás de la máscara? - pregunto Ignos

-ni idea caramelo- dijo Applejack

-bueno reintegro la pregunta, ¿piensan ustedes que el que está detrás de todo esto sea el Inquisidor? - pregunto el unicornio azul

-es lo más probable- dijo Fluttershy

\- ¿que otro villano usaría mascara a parte de el? - decía la pony rosa

-¿pero que les hace pensar que sea un macho?- preguntaba Rarity

\- ¿estás diciendo que el Emperador quizás sea una mujer y no un hombre? - decía Applejack

-bueno no siempre nos hemos enfrentado a villanos machos- dijo Rarity discutiendo con la vaquera comenzando a pelearse mientras la voces decían "duro, duro, duro"

-oigan no peleen- dijo Ignos callándolas –Twilight… ¿tienes alguna idea de quién puede ser el Emperador? - le preguntaba a su pony quien estaba seria todo este rato

-no has dicho ni una palabra nenita… ¿todo está bien? - pregunto Rarity dejando de discutir con la vaquera mientras las manes se preocupaban por ella

-estoy empezando a recordar algo- dijo la princesa –y es esa vez en que la que resulte herida en el día D.-

-te escuchamos- dijo Ignos poniendo tina a su pluma para escribir

-mientras estábamos separadas... recuerdo que un autómata me lanzo un misil, apenas pude protegerme con un escudo mágico pero la explosión fue grande que termine disparada en el aire cayendo en un suelo helado y frio parecía hielo, estaba herida, lastimada y perdía sangre, tenía la vista borrosa, pero me percate de algo-

-¿que era Twilight?- pregunto Ignos mientras los demás escuchaban

-había cuatro siluetas de ponys a lo lejos de donde estaba... uno de ellos parecía estar suplicando, pero el otro que tenía alas... y cuerno-

-¿un alicornio?- pregunto Discord mientras la voces decían "oohhhh"

-algo así, el otro era una figura pequeñita que parecía que lloraba mientras la otra silueta que era una yegua bella por cierto de apariencia extraña comenzó a amenazar al otro pony... que le estaba rogando a la yegua que decía "te lo suplico no lo hagas" pero el otro que era alicornio le dijo algo a la yegua- decía Twilight comenzando a sudar comenzando a ponerse de nervios

-¿que eran esas palabras?- pregunto Ignos

-"hazlo… mátala"- dijo Twilight decía mientras se hiperventilaba -mientras escuchaba aquellos lamentos y lloriqueos de una pequeña silueta... era una potranca para ser exactos-

-una potranca- decía Discord - ¿qué estaba haciendo una potranca en un lugar bajo ataque? -

-¿y luego?- preguntaba el unicornio azul

-aquella yegua dijo "ahora siente mi venganza"... y asesino a esa pequeña a sangre fría lanzando su cabeza al suelo... mientras escuchaba un horrible grito de aquel pony que parecía que lloraba sentía que desgarraba mi alma y luego intentaba mantenerme despierta tratando de no desmayarme, pero luego aquella cabeza rodo hacia mí, tenía una expresión de horror- decía la alicornio comenzando a desesperarse sintiendo unos pulsos en su cabeza

-Twilight tienes idea de ¿quién era esa pequeña? - preguntaba Ignos mientras la manes escuchaban con horror lo que decía la alicornio

-era... era...era… aaaaaaahhhhhhrrrrrggggg!- aquella alicornio grito agarrándose la cabeza sintiendo un dolor infernal por dentro mientras caía al suelo desmayándose

-Twilight!- gritaron los ponys socorriendo para ayudarla mientras el draconecus ponía en su cámara "fallas técnicas por favor espere"

-tiene pulso- dijo Rarity tocándole el cuello

-Fluttershy llama a Zecora pero rápido-

-si- decía la pegaso volando

-Pinkie trae agua, Rainbow ayúdame a recostarla en el sofá- dijo Ignos

-si- dijo la pegaso de crin arcoíris ayudándola poniéndola en el sofá

-Twilight no te mueras- dijo Pinkie trayéndole el agua comenzando a llorar viendo a la alicornio inconsciente

Luego de unos veinte minutos

-mmm... mmm... ¿qué paso? - preguntaba la alicornio despertando

-Twilight- decían las manes feliz comenzando a abrazarla

-no nos vuelvas a asustar de esa manera cariño- grito Rarity dándole un beso en la mejilla sin romperle el abrazo –nos asustaste nenita-

\- ¿qué paso?...- preguntaba ella sentándose

-tuviste un desmayo, eso fue lo que paso- dijo Zecora

-estabas diciéndome algo cuando... pum gritaste y te desmayaste- dijo Ignos tomándola del casco

-genial… ¿y ahora qué hago con esto? - decía Discord con una corona de flores

-te había dicho que te deshicieras de el... no está muerta!- grito Ignos

-pero... ¿cómo paso eso? - pregunto Twilight

-tuviste mucho estrés causando que perdieras el conocimiento- dijo Zecora -yo lo que te recomendaría es que descansaras por un momento-

-no tengo tiempo para eso... estuve a punto de recordar algo... Ignos entra a mi cabeza y encuentra ese recuerdo-

-Twilight creo que lo dejamos por ahora... la cebra tiene razón... debiste haber tenido alguna clase de trauma que está atrapado en tu subconsciente que no te permite recordarlo... debido a que tal vez haya sido muy doloroso para ti- decía el unicornio –reprimiéndolo créeme tengo muchos traumas que no quiero recordar-

-Ignos tiene razón no fuerces tu mente... si por algo tu mente no lo permite debía haber sido muy impactante para ti- dijo Zecora -ahora escucha a esta buena amiga tuya y descansa, si necesitas algo estaré en mi lugar de trabajo- decía ella retirándose

-vamos Twilight te llevaremos a tu habitación para que descanses- dijo Applejack

-pero estoy...-

-no digas nada mas Twilight Sparkle, vas a descansar y punto final- dijo Rarity levantándola mientras sus amigas la sacaban del bar a la fuerza

-pero...-

-Twilight ya hiciste suficiente con lo que todas ustedes me dijeron... tal vez tu yo del pasado tenga alguna idea- dijo Ignos

-pero...-

-vámonos- decían la manes sacándola del bar a rastras

-de nuevo vuelve a pasar, no recuerdan nada de lo que hicieron en el pasado recientemente- decía Discord

\- ¿o no recuerdan nada o tienen un bloqueo mental? - dijo Ignos

-el bloqueo no lo creo- decía el draconecus chaqueando sus dedos transformando el estudio a su bar comenzando a sacar su máquina del tiempo de sus bolsillos

\- ¿a dónde vas? - pregunto Ignos

-al pasado a buscar respuestas- decía el draconecus abordando el ascensor

-¿les preguntaras a las princesas?- pregunto Ignos

-de hecho… ya tengo en mente en visitar a alguien quien podría darme la respuesta que busco... cuiden mi changarro y asegúrense que Aspros no se robe mis bebidas- decía cerrando la compuerta del ascensor activando la maquina comenzando a desaparecer al instante dejando solo al unicornio

-bueno Twilight, ya hice mi parte… ahora te toca resolver este confuso rompecabezas- dijo Ignos mirando el diario con todo lo que ha escrito

De vuelta al presente, Twilight junto con sus amigas estaban vigilando el hospital observando los movimientos de los Galaxy, mientras que en Canterlot la protesta había dado comienzo, Trixie junto con Starlight y Spike protestaron, marchando por toda la ciudad de Canterlot junto con una multitud que los estaba apoyando sobre la cancelación del programa autómatas pasando una semana completa

\- ¿y bien princesa que has descubierto? - pregunto Trevor en la biblioteca viendo a la alicornio que tenía una pizarra frente de ella el cual tenía anotado "el día D." anotando con un plumón todas las frases que le había mandado Ignos en su diario poniendo una foto de cada personaje involucrado con esto

-pues… según me dice tu padre no se sabe cómo ocurrió... lo único que sabemos es lo siguiente- decía la alicornio -el día D. ocurrió en una ciudad donde había adornos y hacia mucho frio y que fue un evento público- dijo ella señalándole las frases que apunto -está relacionado con Blueblood, los autómatas son la causa del ataque, pero por alguna razón se activaron sin ordenes de nadie, los ponys huyeron y tanto yo como mis amigas no pudimos con ellos-

\- ¿entonces aun no sabes cómo surgió el emperador? - decía Trevor

-ni siquiera sé cómo fue que alguien tan fastidioso como Blueblood haya podido crear estas cosas... estoy seguro que alguien lo ayudo- dijo ella mirando unas fotos de principales sospechosos que eran nobles, la Marine y Cloudy Coldbreak –¿pero quién? -

\- ¿qué hay del recuerdo que dijo la princesa del futuro de los involucrados en aquella muerte? - pregunto el alicornio

-solo porque mi yo del futuro fue testigo del acto de un asesinato no significa nada- decía ella señalándole con el plumón en una parte anotada del pintarron que decía "asesinato sin sentido nada que ver con la causa" –muchos ponys murieron ese día, además ella no tiene idea de quienes eran... una mujer, un alicornio, una potranca y algún pony que lloraba histéricamente… no tiene sentido llevar al caso eso-

-a veces las pistas más inútiles pueden llevarte a verdades que estuvieron ahí desde el principio- decía Trevor tomando el plumón encerrando ese asesinato en un círculo escribiendo ahí "posible causa del día D."

-puede ser, pero mientras que mi yo del futuro no diga algo... queda descartado- dijo Twilight -lo que no tiene sentido... es… ¿cómo surgió ese emperador? -

-sé que apareció al matar a Blueblood tomando el control de su maquinas... ¿crees que alguno de estos criminales tenga algo que ver con su aparición? - dijo Trevor mirando a los sospechosos en la pizarra que eran Arpeggio, Aspros, el Inquisidor y Megahorn

-no lo sé- dijo Twilight agarrando con su magia un frasco de aspirinas tomándose una ya que tenía dolor de cabeza -de eso estoy segura... todos somos sospechosos, quizás el Emperador esta entre nosotros ahora mismo sin que nos demos cuenta- decía la alicornio de la amistad

-princesa- decía Alex y Brodek llegando –maricornio-

\- ¿qué están haciendo aquí? - pregunto Twilight viéndolo llegar

-y ya te dije que no me llamo maricornio Alexander!- grito Trevor

-y yo te dije que no me digas Alexander!- grito el mitad demonio

\- ¿que ya lo olvidaste?, hoy es el día en que atraparíamos a los Galaxy- dijo Brodek

\- ¿es hoy? - preguntaba Twilight tomando un calendario que estaba ahí -con tanto pensar en el día D. lo había olvidado- los ponys fueron a una mesa donde había un mapa a escala de Ponyville -repasemos el plan una vez más-

-Rainbow y las otras están en posición- dijo Alex

-solo falta Rarity que de la señal- dijo Ember llegando -una vez hecho eso entramos en acción-

-a patear traseros de fenómenos- dijo Brodek

-¿seguros que este plan funcionara?- preguntaba Alex

-completamente, yo diseñe todo este plan, por eso esperamos toda una semana- dijo Trevor -cuando digas… princesa, da la orden cuando quieras-

-háganlo, que la operación cacería Galaxy comience- dijo Twilight mientras Ember se ponía un transmisor en el oído

-golosa 69, aquí zorra plateada ¿me escuchas? - decía Ember

-"¿podemos cambiar de nombre querida?, golosa 69 no me gusta nada"- decía Rarity en la otra línea

-está el de pelos de lesbiana disponible- dijo Ember sonriendo malvadamente

-"pensándolo bien golosa 69 se escucha mejor"- dijo Rarity

-ya tenemos orden de la princesa, comiencen- dijo Ember

-"entendido Rarity fuera"- decía la unicornio

En el hospital de Ponyville

-luz verde señoritas, hay que hacerlo- dijo Rarity quien llevaba una cazadora color diamante, sus amigas también llevaban cazadoras, que era una rosa para Fluttershy, rojo para Rainbow, azul celeste para Pinkie, amarilla para Applejack

-sabes Rarity, no era necesario que nos hicieras estas cazadoras para esto- dijo Rainbow

-pero nos queda bien y es perfecto para la misión- dijo Rarity modelándolo

-en eso estamos de acuerdo- dijo Fluttershy –me veo bien-

-además a la capitana le pareció buena idea- dijo Pinkie -y son cómodos… y se ven resistentes para los golpes-

-hagámoslo entonces- dijo Applejack moviéndose por el hospital junto con las demás yeguas llegando a un consultorio -doctor…-

-si dígame- decía el doctor que atendía a la mama de los Galaxy

-esa hora, ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer- dijo Rarity

-espero que sepan lo que hacen- dijo el doctor saliendo de su consultorio avanzando con nervios a la habitación donde estaban los mercenarios, aquel pony se acercó y les dijo algo, las manes observaban asomándose sin que las vieran esperando respuesta, los mercenarios tomaron un trasmisor comenzando a comunicarse, el doctor les hizo una seña a las yeguas sonriendo triunfantemente chocando los cascos entre si

-zorra plateada, las águilas feas aterrizaran muy pronto en el nido... repito las águilas feas aterrizaran en el nido muy pronto-

-"bien hecho golosa 69"- dijo Ember –tomen sus puestos ahora-

En el castillo

-ya es hora… andando- dijo Ember les decía a los ponys mientras Trevor le pasaba a Twilight una cazadora color dorado

-andando señores- dijo Twilight mientras salían del castillo a toda prisa

En la casa del imb... digo Blueblood una manifestación ocurría desde su morada

\- ¿qué es lo que queremos señores? - gritaba Trixie

-cero autómatas!- decían los pony que estaban fuera de la casa del príncipe con sus carteles que decían "abajo las maquinas", "cero maquinas", "los caballeros reales son mejores que las maquinas", "Blueblood apesta", "sáquenlo del reino", "liberen al Tíbet", "no a la regla 34"

\- ¿para cuándo lo queremos? - gritaba la unicornio azul

-nunca!- decían los ponys

-abajo las maquinas!- gritaba Starlight mientras el público gritaba

-que muera el mal gobierno!- grito Spike

-no queremos maquinas!- decía la Alcaldesa

-abajo el proyecto autómata!- gritaba Lira y Bon Bon

-cero maquinas!- decía Octavia quien estaba con Vinil apoyándola

-el horror, el horror!- grito Daisy desmayándose

-su proyecto apesta!- decía Sassy Sadle y entre otros ponys conocidos

-Blueblood apesta!- grito Holy Blade junto con sus yeguas que estaban de acuerdo

-sáquenlo del reino!- decía Xion entre la multitud, en eso las ventanas de la casa se abren saliendo de ahí un Blueblood furioso

\- ¿quieren dejar de gritar como locos?, ¿que no ven que hago todo esto por su bien?... por nuestro reino… ¿que no quieren paz?- grito el príncipe

-queremos que deseches ese proyecto!- grito Kaiber

-así que púdrete!- grito Xion

-aaahhhhrrgg... capitán Shield haga algo rápido!- grito el príncipe quien estaba junto con la multitud

-no están haciendo nada malo... eso se llama libertad de expresión-

-entonces… ¿que estás haciendo aquí? - pregunto Blueblood

-vigilo que no hagan un desmadre... como puede ver lo tengo todo bajo control- dijo Shield mientras la multitud gritaba mientras el príncipe cerraba la ventana para no oírlo

-gracias por venir Kaiber- dijo Spike

-gracias a ti por invitarme... ver a ese imbécil con cara desesperación me está alegrando el día- dijo el pony verde sonriéndole

En el centro de visitas de la prisión de Arkhampony

\- ¿qué tal la comida ama? - preguntaba Blazy en compañía de su hermano mayor Kandor disfrazado

-bien... y díganme ¿qué tal todo haya?... ¿cómo sigue su abuela? - pregunto Cristal comiendo

-aun no despierta, pero mi hermano se encarga de todo lo que necesite- dijo Blazy

-ella no morirá bajo mi cuidado- dijo Kandor

-¿y su padre?- preguntaba su madre

-esta con Selina… pero salió esta mañana a no sé dónde- dijo Blazy

-y mi tío bueno ya sabes… con lo que le paso disque está feliz por haberse quebrado a la Darsy, pero yo no me la creo aun siente algo de pena por haberla matado- dijo Kandor

-pues era la madre de su hijo... pero ella se lo busco- dijo Cristal

-ma- dijo Kandor tomando la palabra - ¿recuerdas que la última vez que dijiste que tenía que alejarme del negocio antes de que sea demasiado tarde para mí? -

-si... te dije eso- dijo la yegua mostaza - ¿no me diga que vas...? -

-si mama… voy a retirarme y voy a regresar a mis estudios- dijo Kandor

-Kandor que emoción... no sabes el orgullo que me da saber eso- dijo Cristal abrazando con fuerza a su hijo

-bien por ti hermano- dijo Blazy sonriéndole mientras lo abrazaba -ya era hora de entraras en razón... ¿y ya le dijiste a mi papa? -

-nop... todavía no lo sabe... pero se lo voy a decir muy pronto- dijo Kandor

-diga lo que diga tu padre yo siempre estaré apoyándote- dijo Cristal - ¿y cuando abandonaras esto? -

-cuando se recupere mi abuela me iré lejos... me hubiera gustado verte fuera de la cárcel- dijo Kandor

-yo voy a estar bien, aléjate de esta vida y se feliz mijo- dijo Cristal

-de mi madre no te preocupes, me encargare que salga de la Cárcel, hasta entonces yo le daré lo que necesita- dijo Blazy

-gracias hermana- dijo Kandor

-"Kandor... Kandor"- decía su tío hablándole por su wokitoki

\- ¿qué pasa tío? - pregunto el kirin marrón

-"necesitamos que te peles para el hospital, aquel doctorcito hablo y tu abuela se puso mal otra vez y necesita sangre"-

-de acuerdo tío yo me encargo- dijo Kandor

-"pero rápido cab..."-

-me retiro-

-ve con cuidado hijo- dijo Cristal

-hay me dices como sigue- dijo Blazy mientras el kirin azul se retiraba dejando solas a la madre y a la hija

Dentro de la casa del príncipe

-haaaaa... ¿cómo pudo pasar esto? - decía el príncipe - ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me dejen? -

\- ¿Qué no es obvio?, solo cancela el proyecto… es lo único que piden- dijo Bony sentada en un sofá leyendo un libro

-nunca- dijo Blueblood -ellos no comprenden mi único fin es salvarlos... además son solo robots maquinas estúpidas que solo obedecen... no que fuera a enviarlos al futuro para matar a Sarah Connors!- en eso fue recibido por un azote por parte de Cloudy

\- ¿quieres callarte?… con tus estupideces de aquí y el escándalo de afuera no me dejan concentrar!- grito la unicornio golpeando otra vez al príncipe

-estuve tan cerca... de dar luz verde a mi proyecto- decía Blueblood -solo me faltan unas cuantas firmas, el de las princesas y el de…-

-adivino… de Fancy Pants y del marido idiota de la princesa del amor- dijo Cloudy

-con Shining no tengo problema alguno, pero Fancy... ese me dará un no como respuesta- dijo Blueblood –si consigo las de mis tías no dudaran en firmar y aprobar el proyecto

-consigue la firma del príncipe y una vez hecho eso nos vamos por el noble... se me está ocurriendo una idea- decía la unicornio sonriendo malvadamente

-no sin antes haberse deshecho de la turba furiosa de afuera- dijo Bony asomándose por la ventana viendo que los ponys seguían ahí gritándole

-recitamos ayuda de la Marine… ¿dónde están Cero y su esposo? - pregunto Blueblood

-que se fueron al hospital de Ponyville- dijo Bony

\- ¿al hospital de Ponyville a qué? - pregunto Blueblood

-que encontraron a alguien que yo sé que... no les preste mucha atención cuando estaba espiándolos- dijo la potranca color hueso

De vuelta al hospital

-ya todo está listo- decía aquel doctor nervioso –vienen en camino-

-gracias doctor ya hizo su parte, ahora nos toca a nosotros- dijo Rarity -vamos chicas- decían las manes retirándose del hospital dejando al doctor quien entraba al consultorio recibiendo otras visitas inesperadas -hay no… ustedes de nuevo no-

-hola doctor- decía Cero junto con su esposo Moonside - ¿cómo sigue la paciente? -

-se encuentra mejor- dijo el pony anciano

-entonces… ¿por qué las amigas de la princesa los estuvieron visitando? - pregunto Moonside

-yo... no lo sé-

-mire no mienta... sé que han estado viniendo vigilándolos a esos cab.. desde hace una semana... lo sé porque también los estuvimos vigilando hace tres días-

-oigan se los suplico... no quiero meterme en problemas, mi vida peligra- suplicaba el pony

-solo queremos repuestas- dijo Moonside

-así que díganos lo que queremos saber para que la Marine haga su trabajo- dijo la pony hada acercándosele -y se encargue de los criminales-

-está bien- dijo el doctor

En las calles de Ponyville

-ya conseguí la sangre tío!- grito Kandor llegando en una bolsa medica guardándola en su abrigo de cuero café –y esta vez no tuve problema en pedírsela a aquella familia, luego luego me la dieron-

-bien… vamos… sube… no tenemos que levantar sospechas- decía Deuteros con su camisa de cuadros y chaleco de cuero subiéndolo a una carreta impulsada por el kirin esmeralda avanzando discretamente para que no los vieran hacia el hospital, mientras en unos techos de unas casas

-mordieron el anzuelo- dijo Brodek junto con Ember y Alex -ahora capitana-

-espérenlo... espérenlo- decía Ember viendo a los kirines acercándose más a ellos -ahora!- grito la capitana saltando junto con los ponys cayendo delante de ellos

-ríndete Galaxy!- grito Alex apuntando con sus armas

\- ¿ustedes? - grito Deuteros -chin... madre nos pusieron un cuatro… órale salgan- ordenaba el kirin mientras de la carreta salían doce mercenarios bien armados y peligrosos, dos de ellos eran grandes y musculosos portando armas pesadas

-pin... ponys no interfieran!- grito Kandor queriendo atacarlos, pero Deuteros lo detiene

-jálate al hospital ahora-

-pero tío-

-rápido estúpido!- grito Deuteros tomando su rifle comenzando a disparar junto con sus mercenarios a los ponys el cual se apartaron de ahí esquivando bala –vete- el kirin marrón se fue corriendo rápidamente

-el rapidin se escapa- dijo Brodek atrás de una casa ocultándose de los disparos

-ya lo sé- dijo Alex disparando sus pistolas, mientras Deuteros y sus mercenarios se movían ocultándose en las calles disparando causando que los ponys que estaban ahí comenzaran a gritar y a correrle despavoridamente -capitana avísele al segundo escuadrón-

-si- dijo Ember protegiéndose con un escudo mágico mientras lanzaba espadas espectrales, pero ellos los esquivaban -"Trevor… ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, inicia la fase dos"-

En otra parte de Ponyville

-entendido- dijo Trevor concentrando magia en su cuerpo -Clones Alquímicos- el alicornio se dividió en ocho de sí mismo dispersándose en gran parte del área

-Barrera de los Soles Místicos!- gritaban los clones y el viajero al unísono tomando su espada el cual brillaba mágicamente enterrándola en la tierra formando una barrera mágica color roja octagonal el cual comenzó a cubrir una parte del área donde estaban

\- ¿qué rayos? - decía Kandor mientras corría viendo que quedo completamente encerrado, el kirin corrió velozmente golpeando la barrera, pero solo recibió una descarga mandándolo por los aires cayendo al suelo

-fase dos completa... ahora la fase tres- el alicornio se concentró abriendo por unos instantes la barrera -su turno chicas- en eso unas sombras que estaba ocultas salieron corriendo a la barrera el cual entraron mientras Trevor cerraba la barrera otra vez

\- ¿por qué no puedo salir? - decía Kandor levantándose todo molesto

-se acabó Kandor- dijo una voz, en eso el kirin voltea viendo a seis ponys armadas delante de el

-debí suponer que estaban detrás de todo esto- decía el alterado enojándose

-Kandor Galaxy, en el nombre de la princesa de la amistad quedas arrestado... ríndete y afronta las consecuencias- decía la Twilight de forma autoritaria con sus seis amigas listas para el gran encuentro

En otra parte de la cuidad

-el plan ha funcionado y tenemos a los Galaxy donde queríamos- dijo Ember con un escudo mágico protegiéndose de las balas al igual que los otros –¿qué sucederá ahora?, ¿se rendirán fácilmente y se entregaran por la buenas?, ¿o le entraran a los madrasos?, ¿y a donde fue Discord?, ¿de qué tratara ese bloqueo mental que tiene la Twilight del futuro?, ¿lograremos que esas máquinas no lleguen a las calles?, ¿Cero dejara de meterse en nuestros asuntos que no le conciernen?, ¿Blueblood lograra su cometido?, y ¿quién es el Emperador realmente?… no se pierdan el próximo capítulo que estará intenso y lleno de emoción- decía Ember protegiéndose –un saludo a todos nuestros seguidores que nos están leyendo Silverwolf, Shunk Kirasagui, Rena Spyro, Comet Galaxy y Brodek 117 entre otros más… nos vemos hasta la próxima- decía la capitana despidiéndose mientras retiraba su escudo para dar un salto en el aire lanzando espadas espectrales a los mercenarios el cual se movieron –si es que sobrevivimos a todo esto claro…- decía ella aterrizando al suelo continuando con la lucha


	39. Galaxy ayer, hoy y siempre

**_*Capitulo 39: Galaxy ayer, hoy y siempre_**

En Ponyville una guerrilla se había desatado

-hijos de su pu... madre, ¿cómo nos encontraron? - preguntaba Deuteros escondido atrás de una casa disparando a los ponys que lo emboscaron junto con sus guaruras

-te lo diré de esta manera... ¿qué te importa?!- grito Brodek escondido en un barril esquivando balas y a la vez lanzaba su ataque mágico cero

-ni crean que con ponerme un cuatro nos van a detener- dijo Deuteros –maten a todos los que interfieran en nuestro camino- les decía a los doce mercenarios que lo acompañaban –dispérsense!-

-si patrón!- decían los mercenarios separándose pero unas espadas espectrales aparecieron impidiéndoles el paso

\- ¿se van caballeros?, que pena... no es correcto dejar a una dama- dijo Ember acercándose a ellos para atacarlos con sus sable yamato así que los mercenarios le disparan, así que ella desaparece y aparece en medio de ellos atacándolos, pero para sorpresa de ella tres mercenarios unicornios invocan un escudo de energía protegiendo a todos de los ataques de la yegua

-ni creas que me los vas a matar tan fácilmente pend... estos cab... están capacitados para toda clase de peligros, en especial a yeguas maniáticas como tu... yegua imbécil- dijo Deuteros mientras la yegua plateada observaba aquel escuadrón que estaban compuestos por cuatro terrenales, tres unicornios, tres pegasos y dos ponys terrenales grandes y fuertes

-yo que tu mejor me preocupaba idiota- dijo Alex con sus pistolas disparándole pero un mercenario terrenal de los grandes y fuertes lo golpea tumbándolo mientras le apuntaba su lanza granadas

-oye tu… ponte con alguien de tu tamaño... Cero!- decía Brodek lanzando su esfera de energía golpeándolo en la cara tumbándolo, pero el otro mercenario fuertote aparece con un lanzallamas disparándole, así que el pony terrenal toma su espada del lomo protegiéndose de las llamas como si fuera un escudo, pero al hacer eso Deuteros le apunta con su rifle para matarlo por la espalda

-Brodek cuidado!- decía Ember combatiendo con los mercenarios con su arma mientras le disparaban comenzando esquivar balas en el aire, mientras que los pegasos mercenarios la atacaban, mientras el pony verde volteaba pensando que le llegaría su fin pero Alex quien estaba en el suelo con sus armas dispara en el arma del alterado destruyéndola

-atacando por la espalda que bajo para un desgraciado como tú- dijo Alex levantándose amenazando al kirin esmeralda quien saco una granada de sus ropas arrojándosela hacia el mitad demonio aquel pony iba a esquivarlo pero antes de que hiciera eso el kirin saca otra arma de sus ropas que era una pistola disparando a la granada que lanzo hacia Alex, así que fue lanzado hacia una casa entrando en aquella residencia por la ventana el cual los ponys que estaban ahí se asustaron alejándose del mitad demonio

-Alex- grito Brodek

-estoy bien- dijo Alex levantándose -disculpen por las molestia- les decía a los ponys asustados saliendo de aquella casa - ¿dónde está el kirin? -

-pues esta…- Brodek reviso y vio que Deuteros se había ido -perra madre escapo-

-no se queden ahí parados idiotas... vayan tras el- decía Ember aterrizando reuniéndose con ellos mientras lanzaba espadas espectrales a los mercenarios que le disparaban moviéndose de ahí

-¿pero y los mercenarios?- pregunto Alex

-yo me ocupo de ellos váyanse- decía Ember corriendo hacia ellos lanzando más espadas a los maleantes mientras ella saltaba pasando arriba de ellos -que esperan idiotas vengan por mi o soy muy maricas para esta yegua- decía la capitana

-tras ella- decían el mercenarios con lanza granadas disparándole mientras la yegua esquivaba los ataques

-rápido Alex- dijo Brodek corriendo a otra parte

-tenga cuidado capitana- decía Alex siguiendo al pony verde

-Kandor... chin... madre... ¿dónde carajos estas? - preguntaba Deuteros escapando por otra parte de la cuidad

En otra parte de la cuidad en aquel campo mágico

-de modo que fueron ustedes los que nos pusieron ese cuatro... pin... yeguas debí haberlo supuesto- decía Kandor encerrado junto con las manes

-de hecho somos seis contra ti- le corrigió Pinkie -no cuatro-

-no Pinkie, estas mal… los traficantes se hablan por medio de números… un cuatro significa una emboscada- le corrigió Rarity ahora

-¿tu como sabes tanto de eso?- pregunto Fluttershy

-Starlight y Paint nos dieron una pequeña lección rápida mientras hacíamos este plan- dijo Rarity

-yo no recuerdo eso- dijo Rainbow

-por que estabas dormida mientras ellas hablaban- dijo Applejack

-no es cierto- contraataco Rainbow

-querida… terminaste con un libro en la cara por parte de Paint quien te lo arrojo por que estabas roncando- dijo Rarity

-no se desvíen del tema chicas- dijo Twilight mirando al alterado -se acabó Kandor, ríndete entrégate por las buenas y me asegurare que tengas un juicio justo y pagues todos tus crímenes-

-oh princesa, princesa... ¿en verdad piensas que unas yeguas idiotas me podrán detener? - dijo el kirin marrón riéndose mirando a sus enemigos -les voy a decir lo mismo que le dije a esa pin... dama de hierro... si quieren algo mío…- Kandor corrió velozmente hacia la manes envistiendo a cada una de ellas cayendo todas al suelo –tendrán que matarme cab... por aquí no me atraparan!- gritaba con fuerza

-chicas- decía Trevor observando en el exterior

-es veloz- dijo Applejack

-ni si quiera lo vi venir- dijo Fluttershy, mientras las manes lo veían quien este reía malvadamente

-juro que te voy a detener Kandor!- grito Twilight levantándose sacando de su arma su espada Falchion -y luego seguirá tu maldito padre… vamos chicas atrapemos este fenómeno... por Equestria!-

-por Equestria!- decían las chicas con sus Pzifers en sus cascos

-prepárense idiotas, por que se enfrentaran al kirin más rápido de todo el mundo!- grito Kandor corriendo velozmente hacia ellas

En el hospital de Ponyville en la azotea del lugar

-mira Moonside, la princesa y las otras deben estar en ese escudo- decía cero mirando aquel escudo que estaba a lo lejos

-los refuerzos van en camino... ¿enserio quieres hacer esto? - decía el unicornio gris

-les voy a demostrar tanto a ti como Blueblood que no necesitamos de sus ridículas máquinas para que hagan nuestro trabajo- dijo Blossom seriamente

-sabes que apoyo al príncipe por ti... porque no quiero que vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida como lo estás haciendo- dijo Moonside -temo que no te volveré a ver un día de estos-

-te entiendo... pero la idea del príncipe… me sigue pareciendo una ridiculez- dijo Cero volteándolo a ver –ayúdame a prepararme Moonside porque entrare en acción muy pronto- decía la pony hada quitándose su chaqueta mientras su esposo le pasaba unas alforjas el cual tenían un chaleco azul marino antibalas y algunas armas

Mientras tanto en el Imperio de Cristal

-Mapache tu reporte- pregunto Shining caminando por los pasillos del castillo

-entreviste a los guardias de cristal y ninguno de ellos parece ser sospechoso, ninguno de ellos es el topo que tanto habla la princesa Twilight- decía Gore

-es bueno escuchar eso- dijo Shining aliviado al saber que ninguno de los guardias de cristal es un traidor - ¿alguna otra cosa? -

-si señor… alguien desea verlo en la sala de juntas- dijo Mapache cambiando de expresión de su cara a una de preocupación

\- ¿y cuál es el problema?... ¿quién quiere verme? - pregunto Shining

-pues es...- decía Gore después de eso el Shining Armor llega a la sala de juntas donde su visita lo esperaba

-haaa… Shining Armor, justo el pony que quería ver- decía un unicornio sentado en su silla recargando sus patas en la mesa

\- ¿Blueblood? - decía Shining con una cara de pocos amigos

De vuelta a Ponyville un kirin se encontraba pidiendo ayuda

-Kandor... contesta cab...- decía Deuteros hablando por la radio corriendo por las calles -nece...- no termino lo que iba a decir ya que ya que recibió un disparo en su garra derecha soltando su radio trasmisor cayendo al suelo

-de aquí no te vas maldito- decía Alex apuntando su armas junto con Brodek

-ahora vas a pagar por todas las que me hiciste anteriormente- dijo Brodek arrastrando su espada -o te rindes o te hago trozos-

-la verdad hoy no estoy de humor como para jugar con ustedes- dijo el kirin mirando su garra el cual sangraba -tengo un pu... coraje acumulado y ustedes me van a servir, como para desahogarme perros de mierda- decía endureciendo su cuerpo corriendo hacia ellos quienes comenzaron a atacarlo con sus espadas intentando lastimar su cuerpo, Deuteros detiene el filo de las armas con sus garras levantándolos en el aire golpeándolos con todas sus fuerzas cayendo a tierra firme dejando un camino de tierra

-ok... este tipo no se anda con juegos- decía Brodek adolorido de la cara

-pues es hora de pelear enserio- dijo Alex transformándose en demonio atacando salvajemente a Deuteros con su espada, pero aquel alterado se protegía con su piel metálica

-deja algo de diversión para mi Alex- dijo Brodek atacándolo también

En otra parte de la cuidad

-Fluttershy, Rarity ataquen de lejos... Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie conmigo- decía Twilight atacando con su espada a Kandor, pero este esquivaba los ataques golpeando a la alicornio con su velocidad, las otras manes obedecieron comenzando a atacar al alterado de frente, Rainbow usaba su lanza moviéndola como una profesional, pero aun así no era rival para el alterado

-tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso lenta- decía Kandor deteniendo la lanza con su garra izquierda mientras que con su otra garra le golpeaba la cara, pero de pronto comenzó a sentir un frio así que el alterado miro hacia abajo y vio sus patas traseras congeladas

-de esta no te escapas yeehhaaaa!- gritaba Applejack con sus Nunchakus queriendo golpearlo, pero Kandor detiene el arma con su garra derecha mientras que con su garra izquierda detenía el ataque de Rainbow

-todo tuyo Twilight!- grito Rainbow mientras la alicornio corría con la Falchion intentando rematarlo, pero para sorpresa de las yeguas la pata trasera derecha del alterado se descógela deteniendo al ataque

-eres mío!- grito Pinkie haciendo piruetas atacándolo con su escudo, pero la otra pata del alterado se descongela deteniendo el ataque, las cuatro yeguas estaban forcejeando con el fenómeno que no se dejaba así que Rarity y Fluttershy que estaba en el aire observaban así que la unicornio blanca le lanzo sus cadenas preparándose para golpearlo en la cara, pero el kirin marrón ve eso y esquiva las cadenas tomándolas ahora con sus colmillos

-este sujeto se resiste- dijo Rarity jalando con fuerza

-Fluttershy es tu oportunidad atácalo!- grito Trevor, así que la pegaso sin pensarlo dos veces concentra poder en su ballesta disparando una bola rosa de energía yéndose en dirección a este, así que Kandor con sus dientes levanta a Rarity arrojándola a la esfera el cual impacto en ella

-Rarity!- grito Fluttershy viendo a la yegua caer al suelo toda lastimada

-eres un maldito!- grito Twilight mientras Kandor le daba un puntapié a la princesa en la quijada cayendo al suelo, después patea a Rainbow haciéndola retroceder un momento para después levantar a la vaquera tumbándola a la tierra golpeándola en el estómago sacándole el aire con algo de sangre, Pinkie se aleja un poco de él arrojando su escudo así que el kirin lo esquiva tomando aquella arma corriendo hacia ella dándole un escudaso en la cara, acto seguido lanza el escudo de la fiestera golpeando a la Fluttershy quien se encontraba en el aire cayendo al suelo

-chicas!- grito Trevor viendo como el alterado corría hacia Fluttershy, pero Rainbow ve eso y la protege con su arma -bien hecho Rainbow- decía el alicornio

-no lastimaras a mis amigas frente a mí- dijo Rainbow golpeándolo en la cara seguido de una lluvia de patadas el cual lo tumbo, pero el kirin se recupera corriendo velozmente

-no subestimes mi velocidad!- gritaba Galaxy intentando golpearla, pero Rainbow detiene cualquier ataque con su lanza comenzando a volar velozmente chocando una y otra vez con el embistiéndose entre si

-nada mal para ser una pegaso idiota- dijo Kandor sonriendo chocando con ella

-no lo haces tan mal fenómeno- dijo Rainbow esforzándose al máximo

-vamos Rainbow tu puedes!- grito Pinkie Pie mientras su arma regresaba a ella

-demuéstrale a ese rarito que tú eres la pegaso más rápida de toda Equestria- dijo Rarity levantándose con algo de dificultad ambos ponys chocaban escuchándose sus golpes dentro de la barrera

-Firaga- Twilight lanzo fuego en la dirección que estaban los ponys haciendo que el kirin saltara -Rarity- la unicornio lanzo sus cadenas amarrando sus brazos así que la yegua voló formando una esfera de energía en su casco -Spiral Blast-

-no me golpearas con eso princesa- dijo Kandor usando de nuevo sus patas traseras pero fueron golpeadas por el escudo de Pinkie y las bolas de hielo de Applejack logrando que la alicornio atacara directamente a Kandor -aaaahhhhrrrggg- aquel alterado grito de dolor al sentir aquel ataque de Twilight el cual termino lanzándolo impactando en el escudo cayendo al suelo

-un ataque súper eficaz- dijo Pinkie acercándose a la princesa junto con las demás

-bien hecho cariño- dijo Rarity

-malditas yeguas- decía Kandor levantándose con su ropa rasgada

-veo que el tipo quiere más- dijo Applejack

\- ¿pues qué estamos esperando?, ataquemos todo juntas- dijo Rainbow

-maaaaaaalditaaaas yeguaaaaaaaas!- gritaba Kandor liberando energía de su cuerpo mientras su crin que tenía brillaba bastante quitándose sus ropas rasgadas mostrando su pechera de bronce brazaletes y espinilleras con alas incrustadas en ellas poniéndose sus googles desapareciendo mágicamente

-se fue- dijo Fluttershy

-se escapó el maldito- decía Rainbow

-chicas cuidado!- grito Trevor advirtiéndole -está ahí-

\- ¿Qué? - decía Rainbow en eso Kandor aparece atrás de ella dándole un colazo en la nuca desapareciendo otra vez mientras la pegaso cayó al suelo

-Rainbow!- grito Twilight corriendo para ayudarla, pero el kirin aparece frente de ella tomándola de las orejas dándole un rodillazo rompiéndole la nariz a la princesa volviendo a desaparecer

-princesa!- grito Trevor viendo a su querida madre en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor sosteniendo con sus cascos el sangrado

-Twilight!- Fluttershy comenzó a disparar por toda el área intentando golpearlo, pero el kirin ataco en el aire golpeándole la cabeza con sus dos garras desapareciendo de nuevo

-flutter...- Applejack no termino lo que iba a decir ya que el alterado tomo su arma comenzando a estrangularla dándole patadas en la espalda arrojándoselos a Rarity y a Pinkie mientras desaparecía

-Applejack- decía Rarity y Pinkie al unísono ayudándola, pero el alterado aparece golpeando a Rarity lanzándola en el aire, acto seguido el kirin marrón aparece frente en el techo de la barrera para llegar a ella pateándola en el lomo impactando al suelo -quedas tu- gritaba Kandor desapareciendo otra vez

-Rarity…- Pinkie estaba preocupada, sus amigas habían sido derribadas quedando sola contra el alterado en eso su cola comenzó a vibrar quitándose de donde estaba escapando de las garras del kirin, Kandor vuelve a desaparecer mientras la pony comenzaba a buscarlo, pero su cola comenzó a vibrar protegiéndose con su escudo del ataque de Galaxy, quien otra vez desapareció, la fiestera esperaba el momento, aquella cola esponjada que tenía vibro de nuevo, deteniendo siete ataques seguidos del kirin

\- ¿cómo es posible que una yegua idiota como tu este interceptando mis ataques? - gritaba el kirin despareciendo y apareciendo atacando sin piedad a la fiestera quien detuvo todos los ataques sorpresas dándole un golpe directo en la cara al alterado con su arma seguido de una lluvia de golpes por parte de la pony fiestera haciéndolo retroceder

-gracias a mi Pinkie sentido puedo detener todos tus ataques sorpresas- dijo Pinkie lanzándole el escudo con todas sus fuerzas el cual reboto en todas partes golpeando al alterado desorientándolo recibiendo otro golpe en la cara por parte de Pinkie el cual termino derribado en el suelo

-aaaaahhhhhhrrrgggg- Kandor se levanta furioso desapareciendo otra vez

-desaparece las veces que quieras, detendré todos tus ataques- decía Pinkie segura de sí misma deteniendo todos los ataques que producía Kandor, afuera del escudo Trevor y sus clones observaban cada detalle de la pelea

-(te equivocas Pinkie… aquel alterado no está usando magia para desaparecer, se está moviendo a una velocidad impresionante)- decía Trevor en su mente -(incremento su poder para aumentar su velocidad... logrando que el ojo de un pony no pueda verlo... pero con mis ojos todo es diferente)- decía mientras sus ojos rubí brillaban viendo a través del escudo como el alterado corría atacando a la pony quien detenía todos sus ataques -no sé cómo lo haces Pinkie pero sigue así... les ayudaría ponys pero ya bastante daño le hice a la historia al llegar aquí así, que no debo empeorarlo más y no debo intervenir- decía el viajero preocupado por los daños que hizo desde que llego

-ya muérete!- grito Kandor barriéndose tumbando a la pony cayendo al suelo mientras saltaba el kirin con sus garras listas para darle fin

-Thundaga- un rayo golpea al fenómeno paralizándolo salvando a la pony fiestera, Galaxy volteo viendo que se trataba Twilight quien le arrojo el ataque acomodándose la nariz que tenía rota con su magia -ataquen-

-aaahhrrgggg- las otras manes que estaban en el suelo se levantan atacándolo de nuevo

\- ¿un ataque sorpresa? - decía el kirin siendo disparando por un proyectil de Fluttershy el cual lo desoriento seguido de una estocada por parte de Rainbow el cual lo mando en el aire donde Pinkie y Applejack lanzan sus armas golpeándolo al mismo tiempo después Rarity lo encadena con sus Pzifer apresándolo

-nadie arroja mi cara contra el suelo y se sale con la suya!- grito Rarity estampándolo con el escudo mágico varias veces lastimándolo terminando con estrellarlo en el suelo donde Pinkie lo remata con otro golpe con su escudo el cual lo mando a estrellarse con la barrera

-¿todas están bien?- pregunto Pinkie

-algo adoloridas- dijo Rainbow

-concéntrense chicas, que esto todavía no acaba- dijo Twilight viendo al alterado levantarse con una mirada de rabia hacia ellas

Mientras tanto en la casa de cierta pony famosa

-aquí tienes, para mi amigo especial una margarita hecho por mua- decía Rara entregándole aquella bebida a su invitado quien estaba sentado en un sofá

-gracias... no te hubieras molestado- decía Aspros bebiéndolo con gusto -esto es lo que me receto el doctor… gracias por recibirme... perdón por llegar así nada más sin avisar-

-está bien... tu siempre eres bienvenido cuando gustes- dijo la pony terrenal cantante sentándose al lado de el -excepto los días de gira, ya sabes con eso de viajar… cantar a mi público-

-sí, si lo entiendo- dijo el kirin azul deprimido

\- ¿te encuentras bien? - pregunto Rara -te noto algo deprimido-

\- ¿se me nota en la cara? - decía el kirin viéndola de frente

-normalmente cuando vienes siempre terminamos teniendo sexo tu y yo- dijo Rara -y como no vienes a eso... entonces comencé a preocuparme... ¿qué te pasa? - dijo la pony poniendo su casco derecho en su cuerno comenzando a acariciarlo

-es mi mama, me da tristeza verla en el hospital... aún sigue sin despertar y tengo miedo de que no vuelva a despertar- dijo el alterado

-querido… siento mucho escuchar eso- dijo Rara -debe ser difícil para ti-

-me siento como un idiota sin poder hacer nada por ella- dijo Aspros desesperándose, así que Rara lo invita a que se recostara en sus piernas comenzando acariciarle la cabeza

-a veces... no todo se puede en esta vida- dijo la pony -un día llegara el momento en el que le tienes que decir adiós a alguien-

-eso si no tienes nada… con dinero todo se puede mi vida... el dinero es lo que mueve este pin... mundo, es la sangre vital de la economía... eso es lo que hago, con dinero le pagas aun maldito doctor para que le salve la vida a su jefecita adorada- dijo el kirin mientras Rara no dejaba de acariciarle la cabeza escuchado atentamente lo que le decía -el dinero une y protege a la familia-

-pero debes saber que el dinero a veces no puede salvar una vida- dijo Rara

\- ¿quién lo dice para ponerle en su madre? - pregunto el kirin azul

-yo lo dije en una de mis canciones- dijo la pony mirándolo seriamente dejándolo de acariciar la cabeza provocando un momento incómodo para Galaxy

-ohh… creo… que nunca la he escuchado- decía el kirin mientras la pony seguía acariciándolo

-te le pondré así de simple, ¿qué te importa más… tu familia o el dinero? - pregunto la cantante

-mi familia obvio- dijo Aspros -y luego el dinero- decía riéndose

\- ¿qué te interesa más… los amigos o el dinero? -

-el dinero... digo los pin… amigos vienen y van y todo eso, y la vida sigue... ¿qué tiene de importante tener amigos si al final todos se van al carajo? - dijo Aspros

-ok... entonces a ¿quién salvarías primero?, ¿tu dinero o a mí? - pregunto Rara

\- ¿qué preguntas dices mi reina?... pues a ti a quien más- dijo Galaxy tomando uno de sus cascos besándolos cariñosamente

-qué lindo eres- decía la cantante sonrojada -yo también haría lo mismo por ti-

\- ¿abandonarías tu carrera de cantante por mí? - pregunto Aspros mirándola

-bueno... yo... ehhh... oye... ¿no quieres que te lije los cuernos?, se te ven algo disparejos- decía Rara quitándose de él subiendo a las escaleras entrando a su habitación -y de paso te corto las garras!- gritaba

-¿que tienen de malo mis garras?- pregunto Aspros -si es lo que te encanta de mi-

-todavía tengo las marcas que me dejaste en mi cuerpo la última vez que estuvimos juntos!- le gritaba ella

-pero bien que te gusto- decía Aspros riéndose un poco

En el centro de visitas de la prisión Arkhampony

\- ¿qué te ocurre ama? - pregunto Blazy todavía con su madre

-tengo un mal presentimiento... con respecto a tu hermano- decía Cristal

\- ¿qué presientes o qué? - pregunto Blazy

-ehh… que… no sé por qué, pero... siento que ya no lo volveré a ver- dijo la yegua mostaza preocupada

–¿será acaso porque se va a ir lejos?... ¿o te preocupa que algo malo le pase? - pregunto Blazy

-no lo sé mijita… no lo sé- dijo Cristal mientras la ponys se abrazaban

De vuelta a Ponyville

-ya me tienen harto cab...- gritaba Deuteros quitándose sus ropas rasgadas atacando a los ponys en su forma metálica galopando hacia ellos

-hay viene- dijo Brodek todo lastimado al igual que Alex

-defensa ahora!- grito el mitad demonio quienes comenzaron a detener todos los golpes del kirin metálico contraatacando también con todas sus fuerzas

-me pregunto ¿cómo le ira a Pinkie y a las demás? - pregunto el pony verde golpeándolo en el estómago mientras Alex golpeaba su cara tres veces haciéndolo retroceder

-ellas lo han de tener todo bajo control- dijo Alex con sus pistolas disparándole al kirin metálico haciendo que las balas le rebotaran mientras se acercaban a los ponys sonriendo malvadamente

-también me preocupa un poco la capitana- dijo Brodek mientras corría golpeándolo en la cabeza atontándolo -mis cascos!- grito adolorido

-a mí no me importa lo que le pase a esa yegua... de todas maneras siempre encuentra el modo de hacerme la vida un infierno- dijo Alex corriendo dándole una patada en la cara de Deuteros cayendo al suelo

-como el que se esté tirando a tu padre- dijo el pony en tono burlón

-cállate!- grito el demonio

En las afueras de Ponyville en el bosque Everfree

-te tenemos rodeado yegua- dijo un pony fornido el cual los mercenarios rodearon a la capitana después de tanta persecución

-caballeros… ultima oportunidad, si ustedes no me dejan en paz… no vivirán para contarlo- dijo Ember como si nada intentando desaparecer, pero los mercenarios unicornio la inmovilizaron con sus cuernos impidiendo que escapara

-fuego!- grito otro mercenario que era pegaso disparándole a la yegua con sus armas acribillando a la pony plateada dejándole hoyos en la piel por los plomazos que estaba recibiendo cayendo al suelo quedando sin vida a la capitana

Regresando con las manes el cual no les iba nada bien

-debo admitirlo Kandor… es… un excelente oponente, nos está apaleando a todas nosotras- dijo Rainbow toda lastimada como sus amigas intentando levantarse mientras veía como Twilight lo combatía con su Pzifers lanzando rayos de ella mientras el pony corría velozmente golpeando a la alicornio lanzándola por los aire, pero la princesa se recupera disparando un rayo mágico de su cuerno haciendo que el kirin corriera para otra dirección, de sus atuendos saco una pistola comenzando a disparar a Rarity el cual se protege con sus cadenas mientras Fluttershy disparaba con sus ballesta, así que el kirin marrón desaparece de nuevo moviéndose velozmente estando a centímetros de su víctima para matarla pero fue recibido por un golpe justo en la cabeza logrando que Fluttershy se diera cuenta disparándole lastimándolo un poco

-bien hecho Fluttershy- dijo Pinkie el cual atraía su escudo de vuelta mientras Applejack lanzaba sus Nunchakus congelándolo mientras era golpeado por parte de la vaquera aventándolo hacia donde estaba Rainbow quien arrojo su lanza apunto de impactar en el cuerpo del alterado, pero a ultimo segundo el kirin se apoya con sus patas delanteras girando golpeando el arma regresándoselo a la pegaso quien se quita dejándole una pequeña cicatriz en la mejilla por el filo del arma

-ya me cansé de sus malditos juegos- decía el kirin marrón desesperándose comenzando a correr en círculos -Lost Tornado- Kandor formo un tornado marrón dentro del escudo intentando atraer a las yeguas hacia el

-no se dejen arrastrar por el chicas!- grito Twilight resistiendo como las demás

-es inútil ya no lo soporto!- Fluttershy fue la primera en ser succionada seguido de Rarity, Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack

-noooo!- grito Rainbow volando intentando combatir con la tormenta, pero fue inútil -aaahhhh- la pegaso fue arrastrada hacia el tornado

-aaahhhhrrgggg- las ponys gritaban de dolor al recibir todos los zarpazos de Kandor

-amigas!- grito Trevor observando el horror que pasaba

En otra parte de la cuidad en el techo del ayuntamiento

-tenías razón, Deuteros y Kandor están luchando en diferentes lugares- decía el Inquisidor observando las dos peleas a través de unos binoculares, también se encontraban Megahorn y el agente Straam -como me gustaría unirme a la pelea-

-sorry boss, but the iron woman se presentará muy pronto junto con un escuadrón que debe venir en camino- explico el agente

-hoy es nuestro día de suerte... mataremos a muchos insectos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- dijo el minotauro riendo malvadamente -todos nuestros enemigos están aquí... gran Inquisidor aprovechemos el momento... deme la oportunidad de matarlos por usted-

-...- aquel sicario se quedó pensando por un instante mientras seguía viendo aquel escudo que estaba a lo lejos - ¿dónde está Aspros Galaxy? -

-no sabemos, lo único que me dijeron fue que su hijo y su hermano estaban en Ponyville haciendo quien sabe que- dijo Straam

-de la orden y con gusto atacare- dijo Megahorn

-no.… tenemos que acelerar nuestros planes y se me está ocurriendo una mejor idea...- dijo el Inquisidor -las alforjas Megahorn- el minotauro le dio unas alforjas que tenía en su espalda sacando de ahí una Sniper

\- ¿qué piensa hacer con eso? - pregunto Straam mientras el Inquisidor calibraba el arma

-saquemos a ese hijo de pu... de Galaxy de su escondite... no resistirá en venir si le matamos a su bastardo- dijo el sicario cargando munición del arma -me pregunto… ¿cómo se pondrá el pobre? - decía malvadamente mientras le pasaba la Sniper al seapony -adelante agente, muéstrame tu lealtad que tienes hacia a mí y mata a ese put...-

-whit pleasure- dijo Straam sonriendo malvadamente

De vuelta a la batalla

-aahhhrrgg- las manes cayeron brutalmente suelo mientras el kirin las observaba recuperando el aliento luego de hacer su ataque especial

-no debieron haberse metido contigo pend...- decía Kandor -soy una persona muy mala y hago lo que es necesario con tal de proteger a mi familia... mi papa estará muy complacido conmigo... al saber que mate a las ponys de la amistad-

-no te... saldrás con la tuya Kandor- dijo Twilight levantándose con dificultad pero el alterado la golpea de nuevo cayendo al suelo

-princesa!- gritaba Trevor

-ojalá en tu otra vida aprendas a que no debes meterte con una familia como la mía- decía el alterado cuando de pronto un misil llega volando hacia el escudo impactando en el destruyéndose al instante

\- ¿qué rayos? - decía Kandor tapándose de los escombros que cayeron con su brazo

-el escudo- decía Trevor sorprendido mientras su clones desaparecían viendo una figura pasar arriba de el

-las patas arriba Kandor, esta vez no te escaparas de mi- dijo una pony hada en el aire con una bazuca sosteniéndola con sus patas

-genial- dijo Rainbow no muy feliz que digamos -la pony hada está aquí-

\- ¿porque todo lo malo nos tiene que pasar a nosotras? - pregunto Fluttershy

-será porque somos las estrellas de esta historia- decía Pinkie

-no me atraparas maldita perra!- grito Kandor con una pistola disparándole a la pony hada, pero ella lo esquivaba disparando de nuevo de su bazuca haciendo que el pony saltara, pero al hacer esto Rainbow vuela y le da una patada cayendo el kirin al suelo

-tuuu!- gritaba Kandor a la pegaso quien comenzó a atacarlo con su Pzifer contraatacando el alterado con sus garras

\- ¿qué mierda están haciendo? - gritaba Blossom aterrizando

-eso lo mismo que te estoy preguntando a ti!- grito Twilight levantándose al igual que las demás tambaleándose un poco -lo teníamos todo bajo control-

-hasta que tu llegaste- dijo Applejack levantándose de mala gana

-y yo les había dicho tanto a las princesas como a usted princesa Twilight, que no se metiera en asuntos de la Marine- dijo Moonside apuntando con una pistola la cabeza de Trevor por la espalda –díganle a su amiga que deje de luchar con él o mato a este criminal-

-Trevor!- gritaba las manes

-Moonside… ¿estás loco?, baja esa arma ahora- ordeno Cero

-Cero… es la única forma de poner a estas yeguas en su lugar... tu encárgate de ese alterado- dijo Moonside

-está bien chicas, ocúpense de ese perro bastardo… yo conversare aquí con el abogado ese- dijo el alicornio calmándolo

-mira tú cállate- dijo el unicornio gris -y no te muevas-

-tranquilo amigo no are nada- dijo Trevor tranquilamente

-el kirin es propiedad de la Marine ahora- decía la pony hada con una espada que invoco corriendo hacia el alterado atacándolo con sus puños junto con la pegaso arcoíris -largo de aquí-

-oblígame- decía Rainbow sin dejar de combatir con el alterado pero Kandor detiene las hojas de aquellas armas mientras pateaba a las dos cayendo al suelo

-mueran!- grito Kandor corriendo hacia ellas para matarlas a lo lejos

\- ¿lo tienes en la mira? - decía el Inquisidor viendo al seapony pecho tierra apuntándolo

-lo tengo boss- dijo Straam apuntando al alterado

-fuego…- ordeno el Inquisidor haciendo que el seapony disparara yendo el proyectil hacia el alterado

-el que se morirá es otro!- grito Rainbow dándole un puñetazo en la nariz al kirin marrón justo en la nariz esquivando el proyectil que iba hacia Galaxy, pero al hacer eso Rainbow recibe todo el impacto de la bala en el brazo donde golpeo al alterado -aahhhrrggg-

-Rainbow!- gritaron las manes junto con Trevor al unísono por lo que vieron, viendo el cómo su amiga pegaso comenzó a sangrarle el brazo

-dammit… falle- dijo Straam mientras seguían observando la lucha

\- ¿esa bala iba hacia a mí? - decía Kandor viendo a la pony herida

-comandante- en eso varias ponys hada francotiradoras llegaron las cinco estaban en el aire

-llegaron a tiempo- dijo Cero

-maldita perra, ¿así que tenías francotiradores esperándome verdad? - decía Kandor mirándola con odio –querías matarme verdad-

-solo quiero detenerte- grito Blossom -y creo haberles ordenado que no atacaran hasta que yo se los dijera-

-nosotras no disparamos comandante- le contesto una pony hada

\- ¿a no?, ¿entonces quien de ustedes le disparo a mi amiga? - grito Applejack atendiendo a Dashie - ¿caramelo estas bien? -

-siento que voy a perder el brazo- dijo Rainbow deteniendo el sangrado

-quien haya sido ninguna de ustedes me va a detener, jamás van a detener aun Galaxy como yo- el kirin comenzó a correr

-dispárenle!- ordeno Moonside sin dejar de apuntar a Trevor

-Moonside noo!- pero fue demasiado tarde para cero ya que las pony hadas dispararon, pero no pudieron darle al kirin así que él, subió por los tejados de una casa saltando muy alto hacia las soldados

-Lost Tornado- aquel alterado utiliza su técnica mortal formando un tornado en el aire arrastrando a las francotiradoras atacándolas con sus garras cayendo las pony hada al suelo quedando sin vida las soldados -no por nada soy un Galaxy- decía sonriendo malvadamente

-eres un monstro!- grito Cero volando hacia el chocando puños con el apartándose por unos instantes -Moonside llama a mas refuerzos-

-están en camino, pero tardaran unos veinte minutos en llegar- dijo el unicornio mientras Cero con su escopeta le disparaba a Kandor quien esquivaba y disparaba con su arma al mismo tiempo a la comandante

-retírense no están a nivel de ese fenómeno- comento Trevor

-y yo te dije que te callaras o te vuelo la pin... cabeza- grito Moonside

\- ¿qué hacemos? - pregunto Applejack

-no lo sé… si atacamos ese tipo matará a Trevor... pero si no atacamos a Kandor se escapará- dijo Twilight, pero en ese momento Trevor gira rápidamente golpeando el arma con su brazo izquierdo causando un disparo -Trevor!- grito Twilight viendo como el viajero le da un cabezazo al unicornio mientras este saltaba atrás de él golpeándole el cuello cayendo al suelo

-Moonside!- grito cero

-debiste haberle hecho caso a tu esposa imbécil- dijo Trevor tomando aquella arma del unicornio desmantelándola -no debiste haber amenazado a un soldado de la resistencia-

-no puedo... moverme- decía Moonside

-es porque inmovilice tu cuerpo… no te preocupes durara poco tiempo- dijo Trevor

\- ¿estás bien querido? - pregunto Rarity

-vayan por el alterado… ahora!- grito Trevor

-ya oyeron al viajero ataquemos todas juntas- decía Pinkie quien le puso un vendaje que saco de su cazadora a la pegaso herida apretando con fuerza

-vamos!- grito Twilight corriendo junto con sus amigas hacia el alterado empuñando la Falchion comenzando a atacarlo con todo lo que tenían desde puños, ataques mágicos, armas de todo tipo, las manes luchaban increíblemente al igual que Kandor con su súper velocidad

-pues yo tampoco me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados- decía Blossom recargando su escopeta, acto seguido la pony hada vuela comenzando a disparar en el aire haciendo que el alterado atacara

\- ¿porque nos está ayudando? - dijo Fluttershy también atacando en el aire

-no las estoy ayudando, el alterado es mío- dijo Cero disparándole a Fluttershy así que la pony contraataca disparando su ballesta

-Fluttershy está en problemas!- grito Rainbow -la loca esa la está atacando!-

-yo me encargo- decía Trevor volando interponiéndose en su camino -ayuda a las otras- dijo el viajero

-si- decía la pegaso descendiendo al suelo mientras disparaba más proyectiles mágicos al alterado quien de nuevo esquivo el ataque seguido de las cadenas de Rarity para después golpearla tanto a ella como a Applejack mientras Twilight lo atacaba con la Falchion

\- ¿vas a dejar que esas ponys mueran por ese criminal? - preguntaba Cero atacándolo a puño limpio en el aire - ¿vas a cargar con toda esa culpa si les llega a pasar algo? - decía ella sin dejar de atacarlo mientras Trevor detenía cada ataque -terminaras en un infierno si les llega a pasar eso-

-créame… yo ya estoy viviendo el infierno como no tiene idea- dijo Trevor golpeándola en el estómago, pero la pony hada se enfurece y lo golpea también en la cara mientras que a lo lejos el Inquisidor y sus secuaces seguían observado esperando el momento de atacar

De vuelta al bosque Everfree

\- ¿crees que este muerta? - pregunto el mercenario terrenal examinando el cadáver de Ember

-nadie sobreviviría a eso- dijo un mercenario unicornio -tan bonita que estaba... yo si le haría varias cosas... a esa yegua- dijo tocando el cadáver

-pues aprovecha- dijo un pegaso -estamos el medio del bosque, no creo que nadie nos viera-

-eso es asqueroso- dijo un pony grande asqueado al igual que los otros

\- ¿no me creen capaz de hacer eso?... les apuesto mi salario a que me la coj...- dijo el pegaso

-juega... te apostamos todo nuestro salario a que no te la tiras- dijo un terrenal en eso aquel pegaso se quita su uniforme mostrando un pegaso color avellana y crin blanca

-aprovechando que está fresca- decía el pegaso tocando el cadáver mientras los mercenarios se asqueaban por lo que veían, mientras aquel demente tocaba los flancos de la yegua plateada -está fresco y los tiene firmes- preparando su miembro para el acto enfermizo –aquí voy- de pronto aquella yegua despertó de golpe comenzando a brillarle los ojos rubí asustando a todos los mercenario tomando su sable yamato cortándole el miembro al pegaso ese gritando de dolor -put... madre... mi ver... esa perra me lo corto- decía el pegaso adolorido perdiendo sangre mientras Ember le enterraba su sable en la boca atravesándole el cráneo matándolo

-eso te pasa por no respetar a los muertos- dijo Ember manchada de sangre en eso aquel pony mercenario grande toma su lanzallamas y dispara a la yegua calcinándola junto con aquel cadáver de su compañero -

\- ¿crees que este muerta? - pregunto el unicornio mercenario, pero para sorpresa de ellos aquella yegua salta con quemaduras graves y ropa rasgada, todos quedaron impactados al verla de pie como si nada, pero más aún fue su sorpresa fue cuando aquellas heridas comenzaron a sanar

\- ¿put... madre que mierda es esa cosa? - decía un terrenal asustado

-ya me cansé de sus ridículos juegos enfermizos... espero que estén felices, acaban de arruinarme este hermoso traje que mi mentor me regalo- decía la yegua quitándoselo mostrando solamente su chaleco de mithril - ¿saben cuánto costara en que me hagan uno nuevo? - decía fríamente la capitana sin que sus ojos dejaran de brillar

-dispárenle!- los mercenarios dispararon sus armas mientras Ember saltaba en el aire lanzando espadas espectrales clavándose en sus armas de fuego desarmándolos salvo las armas de los grandotes mientras ella desaparecía

\- ¿dónde estás? - pregunto en pegaso buscándola, pero la yegua aparecía mágicamente con sus Beowulf puestas golpeándolo en la cara desfigurándosela matándolo al instante

-ahí esta mátenla!- grito un unicornio, pero Ember desaparece ya aparece en otro lugar atrás de dos mercenarios estrellándolos con fuerza en la cabeza matándolos, un terrenal iba atacarlo, pero ella invoca su sable yamato y se lo entierra en el estómago, un pony enorme dispara su lanza granadas disparándole, pero la yegua desaparece volando en mil pedazos al compañero que había matado

-da la cara pend...- decía el del lanza granadas, de repente sintió unos cortes en sus patas traseras haciendo que se arrodillara mientras la capitana caminaba alrededor de el con su sable moviéndolo ágilmente partiéndolo a la mitad, los otros mercenarios comenzaron atacarlo con sus armas con escudos y con bastones eléctricos, pero ella avanza rápidamente pasando encima de ellos atacando con su sable guardándolo en su funda

-aaaahhhhhrr- aquellos mercenario murieron debido a los cortes profundos que tenían en sus cuerpo perdiendo mucha sangre muriendo al instante quedando solamente el pony con lanzallamas quien disparo fuego otra vez pero Ember invoca su espada Ascalon lanzando un corte de fuego negro partiendo el fuego por la mitad yendo hacia el pony enorme comenzando a quemarse quedando solamente sus cenizas, una vez muerto esparció aquel fuego a los cadáveres que estaban ahí desintegrándolos todos ellos, después la capitana lanza una ráfaga de luz apagando aquel fuego que lanzo ella para que no quemara el bosque, luego su cuerno brillo mágicamente trayendo de vuelta su ropa que había perdido en esta pelea

-no costo nada- dijo Ember riendo un poco caminando tranquilamente regresando a la civilización

Mientras tanto en el Imperio

\- ¿Mapache has visto a mi esposo?... tengo trabajo que hacer y quiero que Shining cuide a la bebe- dijo la alicornio con la bebe quien no paraba de comerse el cabello de la alicornio

-de hecho el príncipe acaba de salir hace poco- dijo Gore

-¿A dónde?- pregunto Cadence

-pues...- decía Gore -con Blueblood-

\- ¿queee? - decía Cadence sorprendida por lo que dijo la capitana

En un restaurante de lujo del Imperio

-siempre me gusta venir aquí, la comida es fabulosa ¿no crees Shining? - dijo Blueblood comiendo con el príncipe afuera de aquel local

-si es maravilloso- dijo Shining -pero ya enserio… ¿a qué vienes?

-iré al grano contigo Shining... necesito de tu ayuda- dijo el príncipe mientras los meceros servían una copa de zumo de uva una a cada uno

-adivino… ¿quieres que firme apoyando tu proyecto ese? - dijo Shining

-Shining tu y yo sabemos que es lo mejor para nuestro reino... es nuestra oportunidad de traer la paz a Equestria-

-pero… ¿no escuchaste las advertencias de mi sob... es decir aquel...? -

\- ¿no me digas que también te convenció ese loco viajero que disque viene del futuro?... por favor esos son puros cuentos... te voy a decir algo que he aprendido en mi vida como príncipe... el futuro no está escrito en piedra, nosotros hacemos nuestro propio futuro-

-trayendo la destrucción al reino…- dijo Shining

-por favor Shining, lo que dices es ridículo estas igual que la insecto... digo mi hi... es decir mi estudiante... solo estoy creando maquinas que nos ayuden, no estoy construyendo la Estrella de la Muerte de Star Trek- comento el príncipe

-de hecho, la Estrella de la Muerte es de Star Wars… no de Star Trek- dijo Shining

-es igual- dijo Blueblood -todo sucede en el espacio-

-de hecho, son universos diferentes- dijo Shining explicándole -veras Star Wars es...-

-olvida eso, el punto de todo esto es que necesitamos la aprobación de ese proyecto y solo tú puedes ayudarme- decía Blueblood entregándole aquel permiso ya con todas las firmas tanto reales como de los ciudadanos de Canterlot

-wow… se ve quieres andar a echar ese proyecto- dijo Shining mirando todas las firmas que estaban ahí

-solo me quedan la tuya, la de Fancy, y de las princesas... estamos a un paso cerca de sacar a estos traficantes una vez por todas, hecho eso sacare a la Marine una vez que el proyecto avance, sacare a esos perros fuera de mi reino- dijo Blueblood

\- ¿vas a sacar a toda la Marine?, pero te han ayudado- dijo Shining

-Shining admitámoslo esos cab... por más respetados y temidos sean en todos los reinos tiene una mala reputación, la corrupción está dentro de ellos y no me sorprende que con el tiempo la Marine se desintegre, como lo sé... ¿porque la mismísima Blossom Cero me lo dijo... te preguntare esto ¿quiénes son malos aquí?, ¿los Caballeros de la Realeza?, ¿la Marine?, ¿o los Galaxy?... no sabes... todos son enemigos nuestros… todos esos que mencione tienen sus metas por encontrar la paz, pero de diferente forma ¿y quienes sufren por todo esto? -

-nosotros…- dijo Shining mientras Blueblood asentía con la cabeza mientras le pasaba una pluma con su magia con tinta en ella

\- ¿quieres que tu hija crezca a tu lado?... solo firma y yo me asegurare que tu hija tenga su futuro- dijo Blueblood

-...- Shining por primera vez se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, las palabras de Blueblood lo estaban haciendo entrar en razón y si es verdad los caballeros, la Marine y los Galaxy son los causantes de todos los problemas que hay en Equestria entonces necesitarían protección extra, pero de pronto recordó lo que dijo su sobrino del futuro que alguien malvado vendría y condenaría a Equestria a la ruina, aquel unicornio tomo la copa de vino con su magia y le dio un gran trago armándose de valor para firmar mientras el príncipe le sonreía -si firmo me garantizas que...-

-todo va a estar bien- dijo Blueblood -solo firma- decía muy serio, mientras el príncipe Shining estaba a punto de firmar cuando de pronto una pesuña rosada con zapatilla dorada aparece tocándole el casco izquierdo impidiendo que firmara, el príncipe volteo sabiendo de quien se trataba

-Cadence- dijo Shining

-a mí también me aterra lo que pueda pasar a nuestra bebe, cada día pienso tanto en ella como en mi reino- dijo Cadence -temo que haya una guerra o que se acabe la comida o el agua... y para salvar a tu gente debes en cuando hay que recurrir con otros reinos para hacer treguas, firmando tratados de comercio… muchos dirían que está mal y que estarías entregando tu reino a gente extraña... ser gobernante no es fácil ya que tienes que tomar decisiones difíciles que pondrán en vida tu reino... lo mismo estoy viendo tu caso con Blueblood- dijo la alicornio -temes que si firmas ese permiso condenaras a Equestria, pero si no lo haces el reino se llenara de corrupción y de crimen organizado-

\- ¿y qué debo hacer? - pregunto Shining completamente asustado

-la decisión es tuya… si quieres firmar hazlo, no te lo restregare… te seguiré amando y te apoyo con tu decisión y si no firmas también te apoyo- dijo Cadence sonriéndole dulcemente -tú decides- en eso el unicornio se quedó pensando por unos momentos viendo aquel papel que decidirá el reino, el unicornio cerro lo ojos meditando un poco tomando la decisión de su vida

Minutos después

-hiciste lo correcto Shining, estoy muy orgulloso de ti- dijo Cadence caminando por las calles de vuelta al castillo

-solo espero haber hecho lo correcto- dijo Shining

En el restaurante

-rayos... si no fuera por su esposa ya me habría firmado... rayos, ¿porque tuvo que casarse con ella?, no lo entiendo- dijo Blueblood en el restaurant de mala gana mientras pedía otra botella de vino viendo el permiso sin la firma de Shining –tendré que convencerlo pero de otra manera y se me está ocurriendo algo- decía el príncipe con su billetera levitándola con su magia viendo en ella una foto donde estaba un potrilla que sonreía al lado de su padre quien tenía una cara de "mátenme por favor" -es hora de que hagas tu trabajo insecto-

De vuelta a Ponyville

-haaaaa- Deuteros corrió envistiendo a los ponys una y otra vez mientras el kirin metálico los tomo de la cara estampando a Brodek en el piso para después pisotearlo seguido de Alex quien lo lanzo al aire, Deuteros salto agarrando al demonio apresándolo con sus brazos cayendo los dos impactando la cara de Alex en la tierra mientras que el kirin metálico se apartaba de el

-aahhh- decía el mitad demonio regresando a la normalidad todo lastimado

-Alex- dijo Brodek intentando levantarse, pero el kirin metálico voltea pateando una roca el cual golpeo la cabeza del pony verde

-espero que en el otro mundo hayan aprendido que no se deben meter con un Galaxy como yo- decía el alterado metálico mientras Alex se levantaba con dificultad tomando sus pistolas

-ahora Brodek!- grito Alex apuntando con sus armas en el suelo -Jackpot!-

-Cero!- ambos ponys lanzando su mejor ataque impactando contra el pony causando una pequeña explosión cayendo el kirin brutalmente al suelo

-malditos ponys- decía Deuteros todo débil levantándose

-espero que en el otro mundo hayas aprendido que no debes subestimar ponys especiales como nosotros- dijo Alex

-acabemos con el Alex- dijo Brodek con su espada en sus cascos

-si- dijo Alex con su espada Rebelión apunto de atacarlo cuando de pronto unos disparos aparecieron de la nada dejando agujeros en la tierra haciendo que los ponys se detuvieran

-no se muevan, los tenemos rodeados!- decía la Marine llegando compuesto por grifos, seaponys y cebras apuntando con sus rifles, en total quince de ellos

-mierda la Marine- dijo Brodek

\- ¿porque tuvieron que aparecer ahora? - decía Deuteros

-lo tenemos bajo control- dijo Alex pero una cebra le disparo en señal de advertencia

-que no se muevan cab...- dijo la cebra

-perra madre- dijo Alex

-avísenle a la comandante encontramos a Deuteros y al prisionero Brodek y un pony armado… parece que es terrorista- dijo un grifo

\- ¿terrorista?… por favor que estupideces dicen!- grito Alex apuntando con su espada a ellos -soy de los...-

-se está revelando dispárenles- dijo un seapony evitando que terminara lo que iba a decir Alex mientras la Marine comenzó a dispararle

-hay, hay, hay, hay, hay... corre Alex!- decía Brodek esquivando balas junto con el mitad demonio

-a mí no me atrapan!- grito Deuteros corriendo hacia ellos derribando a cada uno de ellos mientras se alejaba del campo de batalla no sin antes tomar el transmisor que estaba tirado en el suelo

-persíganlo!- grito un grifo mientras comenzaba a perseguirlos junto con sus seis amigos en el aire mientras que los cuatro seaponys y cinco cebras continuaron atacando a los mitad ponys

-aahhh… nos van a dejar como coladeras- dijo Brodek corriendo mientras eran perseguidos

-por aquí rápido- dijo Alex yéndose a otra parte intentando perderlos de vista

-Kandor... Kandor... ¿dónde estás?!- gritaba Deuteros por radio escapando de la Marine -si estas oyendo esto abandona Ponyville, repito abandona Ponyville, nos vemos en la casa Livingheart- dijo el kirin metálico mientras que los grifos comenzaron a atacarlo en el aire, pero el traficante los golpeaba a cada uno para que lo dejaran pasar mientras ellos le disparaban, pero no lograban nada ya que la piel metálica de Deuteros lo protegía

De vuelta a la otra batalla

-Firaga!- grito Twilight golpeando al alterado seguido de Applejack con sus Nunchakus varias veces en todo su cuerpo, Kandor corrió velozmente cayendo al suelo repentinamente ya que vio que sus patas traseras estaban amarradas viendo a la pony que hizo eso

-libérame ahora asquerosa dramática!- grito Kandor haciendo que Rarity comenzara a enojarse

-yo... no... soy... dramaticaaaa!- gritaba la unicornio blanco estampándolo en el suelo varias veces, Pinkie corrió hacia el alterado golpeándolo con su Pzifer mandándolo al aire la pony fiestera salto alcanzándolo golpeándolo en la cabeza impactando al suelo

-demonios... no puedo creer... que esté perdiendo- dijo Kandor caminando con dificultad sacando de su pechera su radio queriendo pedir ayuda, pero fue destrozado por un disparo por parte de Fluttershy quien le disparo seis veces lastimándolo finalmente

-eres un muchachito muy malo- dijo Fluttershy disparándole una bola mágica grande aventando al alterado cayendo al suelo, Kandor estaba todo lastimado queriendo escapar

-no te dejare escapar... yeeehhaaa- decía Applejack lanzando hielo de su Pzifer congelándole las patas al kirin quedando atrapado en el hielo

-no.… puedo... moverme- decía el kirin marrón enojándose sin poder moverse

-ahora Rainbow- decían las manes al unísono

-prepárate Kandor por que ahora recibirás el ataque más poderoso de la voladora más rápida de toda Equestria- decía Rainbow volando en picada volando en cerca del suelo hacia el

-te enseñare quien es el más rápido perra estúpida!- grito el alterado desesperado vibrando velozmente acumulando calor en su cuerpo logrando escapar de la prisión de hielo corriendo con su súper velocidad hacia Rainbow dejando un camino de fuego al paso preparando su puño mientras que la pegaso preparaba su pata trasera derecha

-aaahhhhhrrrrgggg!- gritaron tanto pegaso como alterado chocando entre si liberando una onda de energía, ambos atacaron con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo como la garra de Kandor se hacía añicos por dentro al igual que la pierna de Rainbow, pero aun así ambos corredores continuaron, pero desgraciadamente uno perdió

-nooooooaaahhrrggg- Kandor recibió la patada en su tórax por parte de al pegaso arrastrando el pony por la tierra -aaaaarrrhhhhhgggg- el kirin sentía un dolor por todo su cuerpo siendo arrastrado por tierra mientras un camino de arcoíris se formaba mientras avanzaba la yegua

-Blizzaga!- Twilight puso su libro con su Pzifer apareciendo de ahí un enorme iceberg el cual hizo que los ponys suban hasta llegar a la punta donde ambos ponys fueron disparados en el aire

-contempla mi raimplocion sónica!- grito Rainbow en el aire comenzando a romper la barrera del sonido

-nooooo- gritaba el kirin de pronto una explosión arcoíris se vio en el cielo de Ponyville

\- ¿qué rayos pasa? - preguntaba Deuteros viendo la onda de arcoíris mientras huía

-esto es obra de Rainbow- dijo Brodek

-si no cabe duda, es ella- dijo Alex en otra parte de la cuidad

-ahí están dispárenles-

-mierda nos encontraron!- grito Brodek

-oigan ustedes dos… vengan conmigo si quieren vivir- decía Ember apareciendo mágicamente extendiendo sus brazos ambos ponys obedecen y escapan desapareciendo mientras la Marine disparaba

-carajo escaparon- dijo un seapony

-búsquenlos deben estar por aquí- decía la Marine comenzando a patrullar

-no puede ser... derrotaron a Kandor- decía Megahorn arriba desde el ayuntamiento junto con sus aliados, en eso se vio como una pegaso celeste caía

-te tenemos Dashie- dijo Twilight salvándola junto con Fluttershy en el aire

-gracias- dijo Rainbow toda lastimada

-no puede ser... le ganaron- decía Moonside comenzando a sentir su cuerpo

-esas son mis ponys whooohoooooo- decía Trevor reuniéndose con ellas ignorando a la comandante quien estaba sorprendida -bien hecho chicas-

\- ¿qué podemos decir?, somos las mejores- dijo Pinkie ya un poco alivianada -en especial Dashie- decía tocándole una pierna

-aaaahhhhh-

\- ¿qué te ocurre terroncito? - pregunto Applejack

-mi pierna está destrozada- dijo Rainbow -me duele mucho-

-tranquila Rainbow Ember te curara... si es que aparece- dijo Rarity en eso vieron como Kandor caía del cielo sufriendo mucho daño, el alterado estaba a punto de caer, pero Rarity usa sus cadenas para atraparlo

-no puede ser que perdiera- decía Kandor todo débil con su brazo izquierdo destrozado -yo soy... el pony más rápido... no pude haber perdido ante unas ponys... como ellas-

-se acabó Kandor- dijo Twilight con su libro en su casco -en el nombre de la princesa de la amistad... quedas arrastrado por tráfico de especias, de armas, por asesinatos etc, etc.… tienes derecho a un abogado y si no tienes ninguno te conseguiremos uno... siempre quise decir eso- decía la alicornio mirando a sus amigos

-de eso me encargo yo princesa- decía Cero de mala gana -levante maldito asesino- dijo Cero levantándolo a la fuerza

-de nada… maldita perra sin corazón- susurraba Rarity en esa última parte

-no.… princesa... yo... me niego a ser encerrado... y mucho menos por esa pin... vieja!- grito Kandor tomando la escopeta de Blossom con su garra derecha ya que la otra estaba destrozada para después aventarla mientras apuntaba disparándole

-cuidado!- grito Twilight apartando a la pony de ahí salvándola, pero la princesa fue recibida por el impacto justo en el tórax cayendo al suelo comenzando a sangrar

-Twilight!- gritaron las ponys, Trevor iba a socorrerla, pero el alterado le dispara dos veces cayendo al suelo

-Trevor!- decían las manes

-no se muevan o la mato!- grito Kandor apuntando a cada una de ellas, Twilight quería tomar su Pzifer con su brazo izquierdo pero el kirin marrón le dispara lastimándola pateando el arma de ella estando lejos de ella

-aaaahhhh- gritaba Twilight de dolor

-baja el arma Kandor!- grito Cero, pero el alterado la golpea con el arma dejándole una cicatriz en la cabeza cayendo al suelo

-Blossom!- grito Moonside

-que no se muevan!- grito Kandor disparando en el aire mientras pisaba el pecho de la alicornio quien gritaba de dolor

-suéltala maldito, ponte con alguien de tu tamaño!- grito Applejack a lo lejos

-¿lo tienes en la mira Straam?- pregunto el Inquisidor

-good news boss- decía Straam sonriendo malvadamente -no solo puedo matar a Galaxy… si no también podría matar princesa Twilight- decía apuntando al kirin marrón y a la pony -what to you do boss to killem-

-...- el inquisidor se quedó pensado por un momento -intenta matar a los dos-

-roger- dijo Straam apuntando

-hoy morirán unos insectos señor- dijo Megahorn sonriendo mientras seguían observando

\- ¿que... están... esperando?... vayan por el- dijo Twilight escupiendo algo de sangre

\- ¿y que pierdas tu vida?... de ninguna manera- dijo Rainbow

-tu vida es muy valiosa para nosotras- dijo Fluttershy en eso Blossom que estaba en el suelo vio la Pzifer de Twilight comenzando a tomarla sin que el kirin marrón lo viera

-deberías sentirte afortunada por tener unas amigas así- dijo Kandor sonriendo malvadamente

-baja el arma Kandor, no hagas nada estúpido... no ganaras nada con matarla- grito Moonside -colabora con nosotros y me asegurare que te reduzcan tu sentencia-

-mejor cierra tu maldito hocico o mato esta perra también!- dijo Kandor apuntando a Cero quien seguía inconsciente -tú y tu mujer se han metido con mi familia en muchas ocasiones destruyéndonos por dentro... al igual que lo hizo el coronel... pero qué bueno que me quebré a ese cab... ahora va a seguir su pin... ex mujer luego seguirás tu... y después esas ponys... a todos me los voy quebrar, pero primero... esta cab... morirá-

-Twilight!- gritaban las manes sin poder hacer nada

-entonces... ¿qué esperas?... dispárame!- grito Twilight mientras Kandor la lastimaba el pecho con su pata -aaahhh-

-eso hare... te llevare a donde está mi abuelo Livingheart en el infierno- decía el kirin apuntando su escopeta en la cara de Twilight

-aun no!- grito Megahorn

-los tengo en la mira- dijo Straam -cuando quiera boss-

-no es necesario- dijo el Inquisidor deteniendo el ataque

-di adiós!- grito Kandor apunto de apretar el gatillo

-Twilight!- gritaron sus amigas cuando de pronto

-haaaaaa- Cero se levanta con el libro de Twilight atacándolo de sorpresa abriendo su Pzifer saliendo de ahí unas púas que terminaron atravesando el pecho del alterado, todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que sucedió en especial…

-no puede ser… ¿que hizo esa idiota? - Trevor levantándose como si nada

-¿no estabas herido?- dijo Pinkie

-fingí estar herido para salvarla mientras estaba distraído- dijo Trevor sin poder creer lo que veía

-mal... mal... dita... perra- decía Kandor herido mientras la pony hada le atravesaba más el arma logrando quitarse de Twilight así que Trevor rápidamente se transporta tomando a su madre regresando con el grupo

-Twilight…- decían sus amigas

-estoy bien...- decía Twilight mientras Trevor comenzó a curarla con su alquimia

-vas a estar bien princesa- dijo Trevor mientras seguían viendo lo que acababa de ocurrir

-esto es mejor de lo que esperaba- decía el Inquisidor a lo lejos contemplando aquel momento -la pony hada hizo nuestro trabajo... vámonos- decía desvaneciéndose junto con sus esbirros

-usted causo esto... se lo decimos de una manera a otra... que se rindiera... pero no me hizo caso... yo quería llevarlo a la justicia… que pagara sus crímenes encerrado y ahora pagara las consecuencias de sus actos con su muerte- decía Cero quitándole el libro del kirin mientras este comenzaba a sangrar

-te... equivocas...- decía Kandor escupiendo sangre caminando con dificultad -esto... no fue... por tu justicia... lo hiciste por venganza... querías en el fondo matarme... querías vengarte de mí... porque te quite a tu marido... felicidades… lo hiciste... el coronel podrá descansar en paz- decía riéndose mientras su cuerpo comenzaba soltar chispas mientras Twilight se levantó ya curada recuperando su arma quitándoselo a la pony hada viendo que estaba manchado de su sangre

-Kandor... yo no quería que pasara esto... mi deber... era atraparte... yo quería… quería sacar a tu madre de ahí- decía ella sorprendiendo al kirin -quería cambiar a Cristal por ti- dijo Twilight –no podía permitir que esté pagando un crimen que ni ella cometió-

-pero ahora... no se va a poder... he he he... ya que esta pend... termino conmigo, ojalá mi padre… te mate y en cambio a ustedes felicidades… derrotaron a un Galaxy ahora… sentirán la furia de Lord… Dra… co..., abuela ojalá… despiertes … y vivas… adiós… a todos… mi querida… fa… mi… lia- aquel kirin sonreía cayendo al suelo explotando frente a todos ellos

-un Galaxy menos- dijo Pinkie

-¿Trevor estas bien?- pregunto Twilight

-te noto pálido querido- dijo Rarity

\- ¿qué he hecho? - dijo Trevor sin poder creer lo que acaba de ocurrir - ¿qué he hecho?... esto no era parte del plan- decía arrodillándose –no… debió pasar esto- dijo el alicornio respirando agitadamente sintiendo escalofríos por todo su cuerpo cayendo al suelo

-Trevor... Trevor... Trevor- decía Twilight preocupándose por lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su hijo -Trevor- decía la princesa preocupada como las demás quienes les estaban ayudando a darle aire al aquel pony que sufría un ataque

En el hospital de Ponyville una pony despierta del coma finalmente

-por Celestia enfermera... enfermera... pronto... la paciente ha despertado!- decía el doctor a los mercenarios que estaban ahí las enfermeras llegaron comenzando a atender a la pony azul - ¿se encuentra bien... señora? - pregunto el doctor revisando sus signos vitales

-Kan... dor- era lo único que pudo decir la yegua mayor luego de haber estado dormida por mucho tiempo sin tener idea de lo que acaba de ocurrir hace unos momentos


	40. El juego comienza

**_*Capitulo 40: El juego comienza_**

En Ponyville después de la gran batalla que hubo la princesa Celestia había llegado junto con médicos y guardias reales, quienes cubrieron el área donde fue aquel combate evitando así que los ponys estén fuera del área, ya que querían saber lo que sucedió, mientras los del forense a cargos del capitán Shield se encargaron de recoger los restos que eran de aquel alterado conocido como Kandor Galaxy y también de las pony hadas que murieron a manos del kirin

-eso es pongan esos restos en la bolsa todos ellos… que no queden escamas regadas por ahí- decía el capitán Shield asqueado viendo como los guardias guardaban los restos en una bolsa negra -y alejen esa cosa de mi… no tolero ese olor-

-si señor- decían sus subordinados

-espero que estén felices... gracias a ustedes seis perdí la oportunidad de atrapar al criminal!- gritaba Cero regañando a las manes mientras eran atendidas por los médicos

\- ¿nuestra culpa?, fue usted y de su maldito marido quienes se metieron en nuestros planes!- grito Applejack contraatacando

-si no se hubieran metido en donde no lo llaman el alterado seria nuestro!- grito Rainbow con un vendaje en su pata

-además fue usted quien lo mato!- grito Fluttershy

-se equivocan… la culpa la tiene ese libro, yo solo quería aturdirlo, pero esas armas salieron del libro matándolo- dijo Cero

-en resumen… Twilight Sparkle es también responsable de la muerte del Galaxy- dijo Moonside -al igual que de nuestros soldados quienes perecieron-

-mire usted cállese!- grito Rarity

-basta ya, pelear no arregla nada... Kandor está muerto y no se puede hacer nada para revivirlo- dijo Celestia interviniendo

-ustedes provocaron esto… su plan tenía muchas fallas y no solo eso, por culpa de sus otros amigos raritos perdimos el rastro de Deuteros- dijo Moonside

\- ¿y cómo olvidar al rarito vestido de astronauta? - dijo Cero mencionando a Trevor

\- ¿se dan cuenta de lo que hicieron?, mataron al primogénito de Aspros Galaxy... ahora vamos a sufrir su ira y todo por culpa suya!- grito Moonside

-puff... esto no es nada... no se compara como esa vez que despertamos al dragón de la montaña y destruyo Ponyville completamente... esa sí que fue una gran estupidez- dijo Pinkie

-cállate Pinkie!- grito Rainbow comenzando a discutir las manes con la marine

-basta ya!- grito Celestia separándolos a cada uno con su magia –sepárense ahora- decía la princesa seriamente con una mirada de enojo intimidando a los dos ponys de la Marine haciéndolos retroceder un poco

-esto no se acaba Celestia- amenazo la comandante llevándose a su esposo

\- ¿puedes creer a esa hija de yegua?... que nos esté echando la culpa de aquel alterado que ella mato- decía Rainbow sin poder creerlo

-esa Cero es como una plaga que terminara matando a cualquier huerto de manzanas en el camino- dijo Applejack

\- ¿alguna noticia de los otros? - pregunto Fluttershy

-yo los vi mientras llegaba... les dije que se escondieran en el castillo de la princesa Twilight- dijo Celestia

\- ¿Twilight te encuentras bien?... no has dicho ni una sola palabra- decía Rarity mientras la alicornio del día veía a su ex alumna seria y sin ánimos toda deprimida así que su mentora le dijo unas palabras

-no fue tu culpa Twilight, la muerte de Kandor no la provocaste tu- dijo sonriéndole un poco

-lo sé...- dijo la alicornio tocando el libro manchando de sangre -ella no quiere admitirlo-

\- ¿Quién? - pregunto Applejack

-Cero…- dijo Twilight -recuerden que nuestras Pzifers funcionan a través de nuestros pensamientos, siempre les decimos que hacer logrando nuestra sincronización-

-eso lo sabemos nenita- dijo Rarity

-yo no- dijo Pinkie mientras las chicas comenzaron a mirarla seriamente -lo había olvidado, como si nunca les pasara eso- dijo la pony fiestera dándoles la espalda

\- ¿que estas queriendo decir Twilight? - pregunto Celestia

\- ¿por qué Cero utilizo mi Pzifer en contra de Galaxy?, y ¿por qué no me la dio a mí?, pude haberlo detenido... pero ella no lo hizo- dijo Twilight - ¿o por qué no utilizo un hechizo para detenerlo?, o ¿por qué no uso su horrible pistola paralizadora? -

\- ¿estas queriendo decir que Cero...? - decía Fluttershy con un poco de miedo

-parece que en el fondo de su ser... Cero quería matarlo por lo que le hizo a ella... aunque diga que no es cierto... aquí está la prueba- dijo la alicornio tocando su Pzifer -pero no es eso lo que me preocupa-

\- ¿te preocupa Trevor? - pregunto Rarity mientras la yegua se le salían unas lagrimas

-debió haberlo visto Celestia... estaba aterrado comenzando a sentirse mal cayendo al suelo- dijo Twilight preocupada por el -nunca lo había visto de ese modo-

-diciendo tantas cosas sin sentido desapareciendo mágicamente sin dejar de gritar "he empeorado todo... he cambiado todo"- decía Pinkie imitándolo

-al verlo así me recordó a Rockaid cuando tenía esos ataques de pánico- dijo Rarity recordando lo que le había ocurrido a Rockaid en el pasado

-tengo que ir a buscarlo puede estar herido, solo, hambriento- decía Twilight levantándose, pero Celestia se lo impide

-regresemos al castillo, como puedes ver no podemos hacer nada con todos estos ponys mirando... lo buscaremos cuando todo se tranquilice- dijo Celestia –además tengo un mal presentimiento, en el que Lord Draco ya debió haberse enterado de lo que acaba de ocurrir- decía la alicornio mientras veían como unos ponys reporteros llegaban a la escena del crimen quienes comenzaron a entrevistar a la comandante Cero y a su esposo

-princesa ya tenemos los restos del alterado, espero ordenes- dijo Shield llegando

-prosigue como quedamos y llévaselos a Luna, que ella y el viejo los examinen- dijo Celestia -y asegúrate que la Marine no se meta en esto- dijo Celestia

-si princesa- dijo Shield dándoles la orden a los guardias que se llevaran los restos del alterado al castillo alejándolos de los paparazzi

-princesa Celestia unas preguntas- decían los reporteros acercándose a ella y a las mane en eso el capitán interviene

-tienen prohibido pasar- dijo Shield poniéndose de frente comenzando a preguntarle muchas cosas, pero él no les respondía nada

-vámonos- dijo Celestia a las manes

-está bien- dijo Twilight triste sin dejar de pensar en su hijo, la princesa se llevó a las yeguas desapareciendo mágicamente alejándose del lugar en eso una reportera comenzó a hablar

-y ahí lo tienen, tal parece que los rumores son ciertos... unos de sus hijos del criminal más buscado de todo el mundo Lord Draco, ha sido asesinado- decía la reportera la noticia se dio a conocer en toda Equestria contando lo sucedido

En la casa de cantante Rara

-"los hechos ocurrieron en la mañana en Ponyville, aquel criminal fue asesinado al intentar matar a la princesa Twilight Sparkle... pero fue sometido gracias a la comandante Blossom Cero de la Marine quien le salvo la vida... se desconoce las causas de lo que ocurrió realmente en este lugar"- decían los de la radio

-vaya es increíble lo que acaba de pasar- dijo Rara acercándose al estante apagando la radio -oye ¿estás bien? - preguntaba la cantante viendo al alterado respirando agitadamente

-no.… puede ser... Kandor…- decía Aspros impactado por lo que acaba de escuchar comenzando a sentirse mal

\- ¿te encuentras bien? - decía Rara examinándolo -Aspros… ¿qué tienes? - decía la pony preocupándose viendo que respiraba aceleradamente

-no.… es... nada- decía el alterado tomando su radio -necesito tu baño-

\- ¿estás seguro?... ¿no quieres?...- el kirin se fue al baño dejando a la cantante preocupada viendo cómo se encerraba en el baño preguntándose en su cabeza que le ocurría

-carnal…- decía Aspros comunicándose con su hermano -carnal respóndeme…-

-"Aspros... ¿dónde andas cab?... te estuve llame y llame"- decía Selina en la otra línea

En la casa Livingheart

-"Selina ¿esta Deuteros contigo?"- pregunto el kirin

-si está aquí conmigo… con vida todavía- dijo Selina viendo al kirin esmeralda sentado en el sofá mientras Blazy le atendía sus heridas

-"¿qué ocurrió?"-

-lo que...- la batpony no termino lo que iba a decir ya que el alterado le pide que quiere hablar con él así que la yegua obedece

-nos pusieron un cuatro cab... esa pin... ponys de la amistad nos pusieron un cuatro las muy pend...- dijo Deuteros enojado -lo peor de todo es que perdí rastros de Kandor... no lo he visto desde entonces... me preocupa que a ese idiota le haya pasado algo malo al igual que nuestra escuadra que nos acompañaba en el hospital... enviare a unos cuantos para que ayuden-

De vuelta con el antagonista de la historia

-ya... ni te molestes en hacer eso- decía el kirin azul muy serio -el no volverá-

-"¿porque dices eso?... ¿qué ocurre?"- preguntaba su hermano preocupado

-me lo mataron carnal... la pin... pony hada esa me lo mato- dijo Aspros con unas lágrimas en los ojos de coraje

En la casa de Livingheart

\- ¿queeee? - decía Deuteros sin poder creerlo tanto Selina como Blazy escucharon esa trágica noticia en especial la yegua azul marino

\- ¿mi... hermano... esta... muerto? - decía Blazy sin poder creerlo

-cálmate, diablilla… cálmate- decía Selina consolando a la yegua quien estaba en shock sin decir ni una palabra

-mi hermano... Selina... mi hermano mayor... muerto... nooo... noooo… puede ser- decía Blazy rompiendo en llanto mientras Selina la abrazaba con fuerza

-patrón!- decía un mercenario entrando a la casa susurrándole algo a Deuteros en el oído

\- ¿Qué? - decía Deuteros sorprendido por lo que dijo -aseguren el área y que nada malo le pase- advirtió el kirin esmeralda

\- ¿qué sucede? - pregunto Selina

-Aspros... nuestra madre acaba de despertar- dijo Deuteros con una cara de "para acabarla de fregar"

-"es bueno escuchar eso"- dijo Aspros

-pues sí... ¿ahora que chin... le vamos a decir, en especial a tu mujer? - dijo Deuteros

En el baño donde estaba el kirin

-primero vayamos por mi jefecita, la ponemos en otra de nuestras casas de seguridad, luego vemos lo de Livingheart... los veré haya- dijo Aspros cortando línea con su hermano

\- ¿todo bien Aspros? - pregunto Rara del otro lado tocando la puerta - ¿no quieres que llame al doctor? -

-estoy bien... dame unos momentos- dijo el kirin sentándose en el suelo por lo que sucedió repentinamente -esa pin... pony hada... lo va a pagar mijito... de alguna manera mijito... esa pinche Cero me las va a pagar con sangre la muy pend...- dijo Aspros completamente furioso apretando sus puños que estaban llenos de rabia emanando calor de el

En el futuro en la base rebelde

\- ¿qué sucede Spike?, ¿por qué nos llamaste? - pregunto Ventus junto con los caballeros en la sala de reuniones también estaban también Aspros y Deuteros con el dragón morado

-por esto…- decía Spike presionando tales botones que estaban en la mesa -uno de nuestros espías capto esta transmisión durante esta mañana-

-"a todo al personal imperial se les informa lo siguiente... dentro de veinticuatros horas... el Emperador ha dado la orden de activar el protocolo 12… repito, el Emperador ha dado la orden de activar el protocolo 12, así que regresen a todas las unidades autómatas a la base... esto no es un simulacro... regresen a todas las unidades autómatas para los preparativos finales, el Emperador quiere ver muertos a todos los que se oponen"- decía una voz que era un oficial del imperio

\- ¿protocolo 12? - pregunto Rockaid

\- ¿tienen idea de que es? - pregunto Tennessee rascándose la cabeza

-ni idea, es la primera vez que escuchamos eso- dijo Deuteros

-pues sea lo que sea... esto no terminara bien- dijo Ignos

-hay que decirle a Twilight- dijo Spike

-ella sigue durmiendo- dijo Ignos -mientras despierte consigámosle la información por mientras-

\- ¿y cómo piensas hacer eso? - pregunto Ventus

-interrogando a un guardia imperial- dijo Ignos

\- ¿estás diciendo que quieres secuestrar un guardia imperial, traerlo a la base para interrogarlo? - decía Ventus muy serio -no se ustedes, pero me gusta esta idea-

-yo quiero ir por el guardia-

-bájale la espuma de tu chocolate mocoso- dijo Aspros callando al enano - ¿si te consigo un guardia imperial... lo harás hablar? -

-hasta lo voy a hacer cantar rancheras si es necesario- dijo Ignos haciendo reír al kirin azul

-ya rugiste... carnal... vámonos, consigámosle un guardia- dijo Aspros retirándose junto con su hermano

-alertare a los guardias, les diré que preparen todo, no nos vaya a llegar una de esas sorpresitas del Emperador que tanto odiamos- dijo Spike retirándose

\- ¿qué hay de Discord?, ¿saben si regreso? - pregunto Rockaid

-nop... ojalá regrese pronto... me apetece uno de sus tragos- dijo Tennessee - ¿dónde estará? -

De vuelta al presente

-gracias por recibirme viejo amigo- dijo Discord levitando y a la vez tomando una taza de té con alguien especial

\- ¿no sé qué rayos estás haciendo aquí ser del caos?, pero espero que sea importante como para entrar a mi morada- dijo el lobo Wind quienes estaban hablando en el santuario de Bóreas -y tampoco recuerdo que fuéramos amigos... si apenas llevo poco tiempo conociéndote-

-pues qué bueno que llegue para que nos conozcamos mejor- decía Discord ofreciéndole una taza de té en una taza, pero el lobo pone su pata en la taza congelándolo destrozándolo al instante

-habla…- dijo el lobo seriamente

-que modales... pero bueno iré al grano contigo- dijo el draconecus -como tú eres descendiente de los divinos y eres la única criatura divina que conozco a parte de las princesas... necesito saber, ¿qué demonios está pasando en la línea del tiempo? -

\- ¿a qué te refieres con la línea de tiempo? - pregunto el lobo llamándole la atención escuchando todo lo que comenzó a decirle el draconecus -eso explica esos disturbios que he tenido-

\- ¿disturbios? - pregunto Discord

-cómo puedes ver… yo me conecto con la naturaleza y he llegado a sentir pequeños disturbios en el orden natural- dijo Wind levantándose comenzando a caminar por el lugar seguido de Discord viendo que los animales que se encontraban ahí estaban asustados presintiendo como si fuera haber peligro -un ejemplo de ellos son los animales... las plantas que mueren el rio que no fluye correctamente...-

-sabes yo también me conecto con la naturaleza... termino comiendo tierra cuando mi querida Celestia me golpea- dijo el draconecus mientras el lobo lo veía seriamente

-recientemente sentí otro disturbio en el equilibrio natural… uno muy grande- dijo el lobo

-si te entiendo sentí un gran dolor una vez… pero cuando fui al baño sentí un alivio- dijo Discord -es que estaba estreñido- decía mientras llegaban a la pequeña isla del centro atrás de unas cascadas donde estaba un árbol gigante y una pequeña laguna en frente de el

-y sin el lago ya no podemos ver qué ocurre- dijo Wind viendo su reflejo - ¿qué tanto habrá hecho mi estudiante buena para nada junto con tus amigas ponys?... no tienen idea de las consecuencias que han provocado-

\- ¿por qué no se lo preguntamos a ellas mismas? - pregunto Discord sonriendo malvadamente mientras el lobo pensaba con seriedad

De vuelta a Ponyville en la casa club de las Cruzzaders

-y bien Sweetie Bot… ¿qué noticias tienes del mundo exterior? - pregunto Apple Bloom con sus amigas viendo a la Bot llegando con un disfraz de ninja mal tejido hecho por Sweetie Belle claro esta

-es oficial… el criminal Kandor Galaxy ha muerto ha pesuñas de la dama de hierro- les explico la Bot sorprendiendo a todas ellas

-hay no que feo- dijo Sweetie Belle

-casi mataba a la princesa Twilight- dijo la Bot

-ohh... entonces qué bueno que se murió-

-Sweetie Belle!- dijo Apple Bloom

\- ¿cómo siguen nuestras hermanas? - pregunto Scootaloo

-están heridas, pero vivirán otro tiempo- dijo Sweetie Bot dándoles el alivio

-no puedo creer que el hijo de Galaxy muriera- dijo Apple Bloom con tristeza

-oye… ¿estas sintiendo pena por el enemigo?, te recuerdo que quiere matar a nuestras hermanas- dijo Scootaloo

-pues sí... pero aun así... siento pena por esa familia- dijo Apple Bloom con tristeza

\- ¿alguna otra cosa? - pregunto Sweetie Belle

-si hable con la maestra Cherrilie y me dijo que quiera verla a todas ustedes mañana en la mañana para ayudar a Paint a la campaña de protesta contra los autómatas- dijo Sweetie Bot -todos sus compañeros estarán ahí incluyendo a la maestra-

-que bien- decían las potrancas con alegría

\- ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no hacíamos una manifestación estudiantil? - pregunto Scootaloo

-pues está el que hicimos en Los Pegasos hace tiempo- dijo Apple Bloom

-queríamos tener nuestras Cuttie mark de manifestantes... pero las cosas se nos salieron de control- le explico Sweetie a la Bot

-qué bueno que los papas de Nigth nos sacaron de ese embrollo ese día- dijo Scootaloo riéndose - ¿cómo estarán ellos? -

-cuando regresen de su viaje los visitamos ¿les parece? - dijo Apple Bloom

-suena genial- dijo Scootaloo

-pero antes hay que prepararnos, tenemos una manifestación que hacer- dijo Sweetie

-podríamos hacer una canción de protesta- dijo Scootaloo

-de hecho, pensaba en que hiciéramos carteles que digan abajo las maquinas- dijo Apple Bloom comenzando a discutir los temas con sus amigas mientras la pequeña Bot se quedaba mirándolas con seriedad

\- ¿Sweetie Bot tu qué opinas? - pregunto Sweetie Belle

-...-

-Sweetie Bot... ¿qué tienes? - pregunto Scootaloo –deberías estar feliz, vas a hacer algo muy importante para el bien raza equina-

-si... estoy feliz- decía la Bot sonriéndoles un poco, pero en el fondo no se encontraba bien

En las calles de Ponyville al llegar la noche

-Trevor... Trevoooor... ven manzanita!- gritaba Applejack caminando con Rarity

-Trevoooor!... aquí muchacho!... ven muchacho!- decía Rarity silbándole -Trevor vuelve, aquí estoy muchacho-

-por todas las manzanas de Sweet Apple Acres deja de llamarlo así... ni que fuera un perro perdido- decía Applejack molesta -es un ser equino el que buscamos-

-cariño por favor, perro o pony es lo mismo... estamos buscando a un Nigth- dijo Rarity como si nada mientras Applejack ponía una cara de no puedo creerlo -ven bonito- continúa silbándole, en eso un perro corre hacia ellas

-guau guau-

\- ¿qué dices Reyzord? - pregunto Applejack

-guau-

-encontró a Trevor, llévanos haya muchacho- dijo Applejack en eso el perro comenzó a correr seguido de las ponys llegando a una tienda de comics que se encontraba ahí -está en la tienda de comics- decía la vaquera

-te dije que buscáramos ahí en primer lugar, pero tú nunca me escuchas- dijo Rarity molesta entrando al local seguido de ella y del perro -Trevor querido aquí estabas- decía Rarity viendo al alicornio sentado con un montón de comics alrededor de el dándole un abrazo y un beso en la base del cuerno

-estuvimos buscándote todo este tiempo amiguito- dijo Applejack

\- ¿es usted la madre de ese pony? - pregunto el dueño sentando en la caja registradora

-por favor… ni que Celestia me lo pidiera- dijo Rarity acariciándole la crin a Trevor

-es un amigo nuestro- le explico Applejack

-está bien, ¿podrían hacerme el favor de sacarlo de aquí?... ya tengo que cerrar y me da miedo dejarlo aquí- dijo el dueño

-no se apure, nosotros nos encargamos- dijo Applejack -gracias por cuidarlo-

-descuiden no hay problema... mi hermano también tiene uno de esos hijos especiales... sé cómo tratarlos- dijo el dueño

-Trevor cariño es hora de que vuelvas a casa con nosotras- dijo Rarity hablándole

\- ¿para qué?... ¿para que la princesa vea a su hijo fracasado? - dijo Trevor sin dejar de leer -por mi culpa casi la matan-

-manzanita tu no has fracasado... y tú no tuviste la culpa de eso- dijo Applejack

-pero yo hice el plan, todo estaba bajo mi cargo... y gracias a eso su enemigo murió- dijo Trevor mirándolas

-caramelo, aunque no lo creas también tenemos algo de culpa... debimos haber previsto que esto pasaría- dijo Applejack

-además el verdadero culpable de todo esto... fue de esa maldita yegua de Blossom Cero- dijo Rarity enojándose en esa última parte

-guau-

-así es querido, si no se hubiera metido en nuestras narices Kandor hubiera sido nuestro- decía la unicornio

-y gracias a mi estupidez he alterado una vez más la historia- dijo Trevor -estoy en graves problemas-

-cariño no estás en problemas, al contrario, todos estamos preocupados por ti… yo, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Pinkie, tu tía Paint… en especial tu madre Twilight, vuelve a casa con nosotras- decía la unicornio extendiendo su casco dándole la invitación

-... ¿para que volver?, estoy bien aquí... tengo comics que leer, compañía con quien hablar- decía el alicornio viendo los juguetes coleccionables que estaban ahí -me siento en el paraíso- decía feliz por eso

-pues lo siento mucho ternura, mira la hora que es así que, andando, arriba muchachón- dijo Applejack

-pero quiero estar otro rato- dijo Trevor quejándose como niño chiquito -no he terminado de leer este comic-

-pues dámelo y yo te lo compro- dijo Rarity tomándolo con su magia -y si quieres te compramos aquel robot que está ahí-

-se parecen mucho a los autómatas que están en el futuro- decía el alicornio al ver a la figura de acción haciéndolo sentir mal

-guau-

-mira… ¿qué te parece este que tiene Reyzord?... se ve mucho mejor que el anterior- dijo Rarity enseñándolo con su magia - ¿quieres que te compre este? -

-si por favor- decía tomándolo con sus cascos

-perfecto… Applejack se una buena damita y paga- dijo Rarity

-pero… ¿yo Por qué? - pregunto Applejack sorprendida

-por que vine sin dinero, así que hazme ese favor… te lo pago después- dijo Rarity

-para que si este muchacho... es como su padre, de seguro lo ha de jugar un rato y después lo deja regado en el suelo... es eso o termina jugando siempre con la caja- Applejack

-Applejack cariño... COMPRALE EL MALDITO EL JUGUETE PARA QUE PODAMOS REGRESAR AL CASTILLO AHORAAAA!- gritaba Rarity asustando a la pony

-está bien, está bien caray... no tienes por qué ponerte así- decía la vaquera sacando una bolsa con monedas de su sombrero pagando lo que le compro a Trevor

En el futuro en un cuarto de interrogación de la base de la resistencia

\- ¿y bien… vas a hablar? - decía el caballero Ignos quien se encontraba interrogando a un guardia imperial que estaba sentado en una silla amarrado sin decir una palabra

-ya te dije... que no sé de qué estás hablando- dijo el imperial así que Ignos lo avienta con un impulso mágico cayendo al suelo con todo y silla haciendo que el unicornio comenzara a pisarle la cabeza

-es mejor que sepas algo o terminaras en una morgue- dijo Ignos presionando con fuerza su cabeza

-púdrete- dijo el guardia afuera de ahí se encontraba Aspros viendo a través de una ventanilla todo el interrogatorio

\- ¿ha dicho algo? - pregunto Ventus llegando

-nada, he de admitirlo el cab... tiene muchos huevos... le preguntan ¿qué es el protocolo 12? y finge no saberlo, pero en el fondo de su ser lo sabe- dijo Aspros observando en eso Ventus entra al cuarto

-Nigth-

-ahora no Ven... estoy muy ocupado- dijo Ignos pisándole con fuerza su cabeza, pero el guardia no decía nada solo se burlaba de el

-Spike quiere verte, es de suma importancia- dijo Ventus haciendo que el unicornio parara dejándolo de torturar

-parece que hoy es tu día de suerte- dijo Ignos mirando al guardia que le sonreía -mientras que yo estoy afuera te interrogara este pegaso... así que si fuera tu habla... o de lo contrario sufrirás las consecuencias... ya que él no es tan compasivo como yo- decía el caballero retirándose saliendo del cuarto mientras el pegaso rojo comenzó a sonreír malvadamente

-no lograras nada... de mí no sacaras nada- dijo el guardia mientras Ven se tronaba los cascos

-espero que hayas tenido una excelente vida al matar a gente inocente y al servir a un dictador malvado... porque de esta sala no vas salir- de pronto el pegaso rojo comenzó a emanar energía oscura siendo consumido por el comenzando a aterrarse aquel guardia viendo su reflejo en aquellas garras de Tiberium mientras lo atacaba

-aahhhhhhrrrrgggggg- un grito agudo se escuchó por todo el cuarto mientras Galaxy lo veía

-no quisiera ser ese tipo- dijo Aspros como si nada

En la sala de reuniones

-todos nuestros soldados se están preparando- dijo Deuteros -saldremos al amanecer-

-bien- dijo Sunset sentada en su silla -si lo que dice aquel mensaje que nos llegó hace poco... es cierto-

-entonces es peor de lo que temíamos- dijo Starlight de pronto

\- ¿querías verme little dragón? - dijo Ignos entrando –perdón por mi acento francés… estaba practicando un poco-

-Ce fut même pas français ... idiote- decía Sunset hablando francés

-nos llegó otro mensaje... ya sabes de nuestro anónimo- dijo Spike presionando un botón mostrando el mensaje en un holograma que se veía en la parte superior de la mesa con las siguientes escrituras las cuales comenzó a leer Ignos "es su oportunidad resistentes... ataquen el castillo del Emperador... o serán borrados"

\- ¿es el mismo que te envió el mensaje que nos advirtió que venían autómatas al castillo? - pregunto Ignos terminando de leerlo

-así es- dijo Spike

-y el mismo que ayudo a los demás caballeros en sus misiones- dijo Starlight

-ya averiguaron ¿quién es? - pregunto el unicornio azul

-Dawn lo está investigando ahora- dijo Deuteros justo en ese momento

-otro mensaje más de nuestro anónimo… estoy en línea con ella ahora- dijo la vaquerita entrando a toda prisa sorprendiéndolos comenzando a pulsar unos botones en el lugar donde estaba Spike poniéndolo "el fin está cerca para ambos bandos, si no atacan ahora mismo el Emperador los aniquilara con su protocolo 12"

\- ¿pero que es el protocolo 12? - pregunto Spike rascándose la cabeza

-es un sistema de programación que poseen todos los autómatas- dijo Ventus entrando con algunas manchas de sangre en su cuerpo -si el Emperador los activa todas sus horribles maquinas atacaran destruyendo toda la célula rebelde... toda la resistencia desaparecerá, no tendrán compasión alguna... los borraran a todos ustedes- decía el pegaso rojo sorprendiendo a todos

-no chin... ¿eso te lo dijo aquel guardia que te trajimos? - pregunto Deuteros

-así es carnal- dijo Aspros entrando -debieron haberlo visto a este put... como lo torturo hasta matarlo jajaja- decía burlándose de el

-a medidas drásticas, medidas desesperadas... no tenía opción- dijo Ventus cuando de pronto aquel mensaje cambio mostrando otra cosa el cual los ponys leyeron y decía lo siguiente "es su oportunidad, mientras sus máquinas se alistan para el protocolo el imperio estará vulnerable por poco tiempo... es su oportunidad... ataquen ahora y salven al mundo entero"

\- ¿atacar a la base imperial? - dijo Ventus -quien quiera que sea me está cayendo bien- mientras Dawn comenzó a escribirle diciendo "¿cómo los vamos a detener?" y el anónimo le responde "sálvenme... solo yo puedo detener todo esto"

-Dawn pregúntale ¿quién es? y ¿dónde se encuentra? - pregunto Ignos así que la vaquera comienza a escribirlo así que la anónima le responde lo siguiente "mi nombre no tiene importancia ahora... y en cuanto a tu otra pregunta... estoy en el palacio del Emperador atrapada"

-Dawn pregúntale ahora si podemos confiar en ella- pregunto Ventus la vaquera obedeció y escribió contestando lo siguiente "si... por favor ayúdenme... estoy sufriendo"

-chicos hay que hacer algo, quien quiera que sea nos ha ayudado mucho y no podemos dejar que muera- comento la vaquera a los demás

\- ¿pero y si es una trampa? - pregunto Starlight

-entonces habrá que activarla- decía una alicornio entrando a dicha sala

-Twilight- decían los presentes sorprendidos de ver a su generala de pie

\- ¿qué haces aquí?, deberías estar descansando- dijo Sunset acercándose a ella

-no mientras mis rebeldes me necesitan- dijo Twilight -Dawn... dile a nuestro anónimo que lo ayudaremos... pero tendrá que colaborar con nosotras- la vaquera emocionada obedeció escribiendo así que el anónimo le pone una carita de felicidad seguido de un "gracias... hare en lo que pueda"

\- ¿estas segura que quieres hacer esto? - pregunto Ignos

-mis ponys han sufrido mucho durante esta guerra... es momento de acabar con esto ahora- dijo Twilight muy segura de sí misma

-pues le dará gusto saber que nuestra armada se está preparando- dijo Deuteros

-bien- dijo Twilight de pronto un contador aparece holográficamente delante de nuestros héroes retrocediendo lentamente el cual decía "faltan veinte horas para el protocolo 12 y contando"

-genial... detesto cuando hay tiempo contado- dijo Ventus de mala gana

-no solo tenemos contador Fast... nuestro anónimo nos ha enviado unos planos completos de la base imperial- dijo Dawn alegrando a la alicornio

-muy bien llama a Buttom, tu junto con Rockaid, Flurry y Starlight estudiaran a fondo para hacer un plan- dijo Twilight -en cambio a los demás ayuden a nuestros soldados en lo que haga falta-

-si señora- dijeron los rebeldes

-bueno señores en marcha tenemos veinte horas y contando... andando ponys tenemos una guerra que terminar- dijo Twilight

-si señora- dijeron los rebeldes retirándose preparándose para su máximo encuentro

Mientras tanto en la base imperial de Canterlot

\- ¿cómo van los preparativos para el protocolo 12? - pregunto el Emperador sentado en su silla del trono

-todas las unidades autómatas regresaron a la base... están recargando sus celdas de energía- dijo un científico del imperio -señor ¿está seguro que quiere hacer esto?... ya que una vez hecho no hay vuelta atrás-

-soy el Emperador y no me interesa las opiniones de un pony inútil como tú- dijo el pony con casco sombrío

-pero si hacemos esto estaremos vulnerables... los rebeldes podrían atacarnos- advertía aquel científico

-por favor tenemos muchos sistemas y armamentos de defensa- dijo el Emperador como si nada -por qué mejor no te largas y continuas con tu trabajo o te borro de este planeta-

-si mi lord- dijo el científico dejando al Emperador meditando un poco

De vuelta al presente en una casa de seguridad ubicada a quien sabe donde

\- ¿cómo te sientes ama? - pregunto Deuteros viendo a su madre sentada en su sofá

-estoy bien- dijo Sunflower mientras su hijo se acercaba a ella

-nos tenías muy preocupado ama, que bueno que regresaste- dijo Deuteros

\- ¿dónde están los demás? - preguntaba su madre

-Aspros está en la sala haciendo algo, pero Selina vendrá junto con tus nietas, están ansiosas por verte- dijo Deuteros

\- ¿y Kandor? - pregunto Sunflower - ¿cómo sigue mi nieto? -

-el... está bien... fue hacer un viaje de negocios a lo lejos- decía el kirin mintiéndole

-pues espero que no se haya metido en problemas... me preocupa ese muchacho- dijo Sunflower –es problemático… igual que su padre-

-el… está en un mejor lugar... te escribirá muy pronto- dijo el kirin esmeralda sonriéndole un poco, pero en el fondo se sentía mal por dentro al mentirle ya que ella no se encontraba bien de salud aun

En Arkhampony

-mi hijo... mi bebe...- decía Cristal en su celda recibiendo la trágica noticia de la muerte de su hijo comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente

-siento mucho decirle esta noticia señora Livingheart- dijo Shield quien fue que le dio la noticia

-esa maldita mujer me quito a mi hijo... me quito a mi hijo- decía sin dejar de llorar - ¿cómo dejaron ustedes que esto pasara? - gritaba ella agarrando del cuello a Shield pasando los barrotes

-una cosa llego a la otra y bueno... todo se nos salió de control- dijo Shield sintiendo lastima por ella -en serio lo lamento- aquella yegua no resistió más y cayó al suelo llorando mientras Shield le hacía compañía dándole consuelo a la pobre mujer

En la casa Livingheart

-mi hermano muerto... ¿porque tuvo que morirse? - dijo Burning llorando sentando en el sofá

-no llores... mi primo Kandor... está en un mejor lugar- dijo Charmy dándole consuelo a la pobre potrilla en el patio trasero

-aquí tiene lady Selina- dijo Groonz dándole unas alforjas

-gracias- dijo la batpony poniéndolos en la mesa frente a Kaiber –aquí tienes Kaiber, como lo prometí cincuenta millones en diamantes para que te vayas muy lejos de aquí- aquel pony verde los abrió viendo todos esos diamantes brillaban iluminando su cara

-no sé cómo agradecértelo Selina- dijo el pony verde agradecido

-con que te largues de aquí y hagas tu vida lejos con eso me conformo- dijo la batpony sonriéndole dulcemente

-y eso es lo que voy a hacer... una vez que vea a mi abuela me iré- dijo Kaiber tomando las alforjas en un cuarto de la casa

-esa mujer tiene que pagar por todo lo que nos hizo- dijo Blazy recostada en su cama con una foto de su hermano mayor y ella de pequeña sonriendo cerca de un rio -a pesar de que estábamos muy distantes... eras mi hermano y te amaba... esa maldita perra de Cero tiene que pagar por lo que te hizo... ella y ese maldito príncipe llamado Blueblood- decía ella comenzando a brillarle sus ojos azules cuando de pronto comenzó a sentir un dolor en la cabeza -¿qué me pasa?- preguntaba ella sintiendo esos malestares así que se fue corriendo a su baño yendo al lavabo comenzando a mojarse la cabeza, secándose después con una toalla acto seguido Blazy se mira al espejo tocándose la cabeza

-qué raro- la yegua azul movía su pelo con un cepillo viéndose el cuero cabelludo encontrando algo que le llamo su atención asustándola por unos momentos –no, no, no, no, no, no... esto no puede ser... todos menos eso- la yegua tenía dos pequeños cuernos saliéndole de su cabeza no eran grandes pero se veían al mover su pelo -no quiero ser como el... no quiero ser como el... no quiero terminar como mi hermano!- gritaba la yegua golpeando el espejo destrozándolo viendo su reflejo en mil pedazos peinándose después ocultando sus pequeños cuernos -no terminare como tu... papa-

En las calles del Imperio de Cristal

-nada como un bonito día caminando por las calles como una familia feliz ¿no lo crees Shining? - dijo Cadence caminando con su marido mientras empujaba una carreola el cual llevaba a su bebe Flurry

-sin deberes reales que hacer pasando el día con mis dos personas favoritas- dijo Shining acercándose a su bebe que hacía gestos haciéndola reír cuando de pronto

-salven al topo nariz de estrella... salven al topo nariz de estrella!- decía un grito más adelante en de ponys de cristal que observaban lo que sucedía

-¿qué está pasando?- pregunto Cadence acercándose al lugar junto con su familia, ahí vieron una potrilla que estaba vestido como cazador con un sombrero que le cubría la cabeza con unos lentes negros con un alta voz en su pesuña izquierda, con unos carteles al su alrededor que decían "salven al topo nariz estrella" otro que decía "no permitas que estos animalitos estén en peligro de extinción" con un dibujo al lado de unos topos muertos "tu puedes salvarlos" "enseñen a sus hijos a proteger a los animales"

-haaa… los gobernantes de cristal están aquí, por favor ayuden a convencer a estos ponys que ayuden el medio ambiente- decía la pequeña -el topo nariz de estrella es un animal en peligro de extinción, si no hacemos algo los cazadores terminaran por matarlos convirtiéndolos pantuflas

-vaya eso es terrible- dijo Cadence preocupada

\- ¿no recuerdo haber escuchado sobre los topos nariz estrella? - preguntaba Shining dudoso

-por supuesto que existen, lo que pasa es que ustedes no los pueden ver porque ya no quedan muchos de ellos, ósea hello… ¿qué parte de en peligro de extinción es la que no entienden? - gritaba la potrilla con el altavoz dejando sordo al unicornio blanco

-mi oído- dijo Shining

-eso no está bien, ¿hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudar a esos pobres animales? - pregunto Cadence

-solo firmen esta petición, sus firmas ayudaran a estos animalitos- dijo la niña con una tabla

-no se hable más ponys de cristal firmen- ordeno la princesa haciendo que los ponys de cristal firmaran la petición uno por uno luego de unos minutos

-ahora vienen sus firmas- dijo la potrilla dándoles la tabla -firmen en grande para que se vea-

-claro… eso sí puedo hacer- dijo Shining comenzando a firmar

-el arma poderosa de una princesa... la poderosa firma- dijo Cadence tomando la tabla poniendo su firma ahí de pronto Shining se le quedo mirando por un momento al igual que su bebe que no dejaba de sonreírle

\- ¿oye de casualidad no nos hemos visto antes? - preguntaba el unicornio blanco observándola bien –porque mi bebe no ha dejado de sonreírte-

-es verdad, como que también te me haces conocida- decía Cadence sin dejar de verla poniéndola de nervios a la potrilla

-ehhh... no.… yo... nunca los había visto... y menos esta niña… miran la hora que es, muchas gracias a todos nos vemos- decía la potrilla tomando sus carteles retirándose a toda prisa

-que niña tan rara- dijo Cadence

A lo lejos del Imperio en otra parte

-fiuuu eso estuvo cerca- decía la pequeña caminando tranquilamente tirando los carteles en un cesto de basura que había ahí

\- ¿y bien insecto? - decía Blueblood apareciendo mágicamente asustándola –¿conseguiste lo que te pedí? - aquella potranca se quitó el disfraz revelando que era Bony Glider

-si príncipe- dijo la pequeña color hueso entregándole la tabla con las firmas poniendo su atención a dos de ellas, así que Blueblood abrió un compartimiento secreto de la tabla sacando de ahí el permiso de autorización de los autómatas viendo las firmas de Shining y Cadence impresos en ella

-jajaja no solo me conseguiste la firma de Shining Armor, sino también la de su esposa, esto es mejor de lo que esperaba... bien hecho insecto- decía el príncipe riéndose -con estas firmas Fancy Pants estará a mi merced jajaja- decía el príncipe retirándose seguido de la potranca

-sigo diciendo que esto no terminara muy bien- dijo Bony temiendo lo peor

En Canterlot en el departamento donde estaban Cero y Moonside

-no voy a irme Moonside- dijo Cero

-tienes que hacerlo... si no lo haces Aspros te matara, no descansara hasta verte muerta Blossom- dijo el abogado preocupado por ella empacando sus cosas de su habitación

-que lo haga… que se presente no le tengo miedo… podríamos aprovechar el momento para atraparlo- dijo Cero

\- ¿pero y si no?... ¿qué tal si ese sujeto te mata? - dijo el unicornio gris -a eso me refería Cero… con la idea de Blueblood podríamos haber evitado esas muertes- decía acercándose a ella tomándola de los cascos -Blueblood necesita aprobar ese programa... sabes bien que tengo la razón Blossom-

-yo sigo diciendo que es una mala idea poner robots en la calle- dijo Cero dándole un abrazo

-dime una cosa Blossom, ¿de verdad querías matar a Kandor? - pregunto el unicornio sin dejar de romper el abrazo

-ya ni se lo que quería- dijo la pony hada triste

De vuelta al Castillo de la Amistad

-me tenías muy preocupado Trevor, ¿en que estabas pensando en irte así? - decía Twilight en el cuarto del trono con sus amigas manes, Brodek, Alex, Ember también se encontraban Spike y Starlight quienes regresaron luego de su campaña de protesta

-perdón por irme así- dijo Trevor jugando con su robot en la mesa

-Twilight tranquila, él ya es lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarse solo- dijo Spike sentado en su silla al lado de ella

-tú no te metas Spike- dijo Twilight molesta callando al bebe dragón

-no cabe duda… Twilight da miedo cuando es madre- dijo Rainbow sentada en su silla con una pata enyesada poniéndola en la mesa

-hasta siento algo de pena por el maricornio- susurro Alex al lado de ella

-otra vez… perdón por preocuparlos a todos- dijo Trevor –y no soy maricornio-

\- ¿y cómo les fue en su campaña de protesta queridos? - pregunto Rarity sentada en silla

-de maravilla, ¿quién diría que Trixie es buena haciendo escándalo? - dijo Spike leyendo el comic que le compraron a Trevor

-a este paso el programa autómatas quedara fuera antes de que comience a nevar en Ponyville- dijo Starlight al lado de Spike

-es cierto, ya vienen las épocas de fiesta... Brodek ¿qué piensas regalarme? - pregunto Pinkie inflando globos

-ehhh bueno... veraz... este...- en eso la princesa Celestia entra al lugar -salvados por la campana quien lo diría- decía Brodek al lado de ella feliz por eso

\- ¿que nos tienes Celestia? - pregunto Paint recargada en una pared cruzada de brazos

-todo es un escándalo haya en el ayuntamiento, los ponys están preocupados por lo que sucedió y temen lo peor- dijo Celestia

\- ¿pues que esperaban?, mataron al hijo de Galaxy- dijo Ember

-oye para empezar nosotros no lo matamos- contesto Rainbow -y por si no lo sabias casi nos matan... mira como me dejo mi pierna-

\- ¿a quién le importa tu pierna?, a nadie le interesa eso... y tu cállate Alexander- grito Ember

-que soy Alex carajo!- grito el mitad demonio pegándole sin querer la pierna de Dashie dando un enorme grito –perdón Dashie-

-está bien Alex... auch... la culpa la tiene esta perra lesbiana sin corazón-

\- ¿qué dijiste Dashie? - pregunto la unicornio plateada enojándose

-nada... Paint... señor- decía temerosa la pegaso de crin arcoíris

-síguele y juro que te rompo la otra pierna- decía Ember amenazadora

-oigan no se desvíen del tema... Trevor quiero preguntarte algo- pregunto Fluttershy - ¿por qué decías que lo que hicimos cambio todo? -

-es verdad terroncito… explícanos- dijo Applejack

\- ¿hay algo que no nos estas diciendo? - pregunto Celestia, así que Trevor por un instante dejo de jugar con su juguete

-espero que no nos salgas que eres hijo de Paint y de Twilight- dijo Pinkie –o peor aún de Holy Blade-

\- ¿y sigues con eso? - gritaba la unicornio plateada

-cómo crees- dijo Trevor mirando a todos los presentes -bueno supongo que tarde o temprano iban a enterarse... queridas ponys lo que pasa es que...- Trevor no termino lo que iba a decir ya que un portal de hielo aparece saliendo de ahí el lobo de las montañas de Bóreas junto con un draconecus

-yo les diré lo que está pasando... y es que una vez más gracias a ustedes están a punto de destruir el tiempo y el espacio- decía Wind

\- ¿queeeee? - decían la ponys sorprendidas por lo que decía

-parece que ciertas ponys están en problemas- dijo Discord como si nada sonriendo malvadamente

-Wind lo que pasa es que...-

-espera Celestia yo me encargo de esto...- decía Ember acercándose al lobo para enfrentarse a su maestro para proteger a sus amigos de la furia del lobo -querido Wind, con todo respeto solo tengo una cosa que decirle- decía Paint tomando la palabra mientras sus amigas estaban orgullosa de ella -estas ponys...-

\- ¿y de seguro tu tuviste algo que ver con esto verdad Paint? - pregunto Wind furioso con su alumna

-fue culpa de ellas!, yo no tuve nada que ver con esto- decía Ember mirándolo con una mirada de perrito triste mientras las ponys caían al suelo estilo anime

-Paint!- gritaron las ponys al unísono mientras Discord no paraba de reírse

En el futuro todos los rebeldes se preparaban para su última misión… el asalto al castillo del Emperador todos estaban activos durante todo el día preparándose para lo que viene, desde preparando el armamento, hasta entrenando en combate, incluso planeando estrategias, ningún soldado descansaba en especial...

-muy bien mi arma ya está calibrada y lista para volarle los sesos a quien sea- dijo Aqua en la armería con un rifle francotirador en sus cascos

\- ¿preparándote para la misión hija? - decía un pegaso rojo llegando

-hola papa- dijo Aqua sonriéndole -si... de hecho acabo de terminar de calibrar esta arma, ¿qué te parece?... es poderosa igual que yo-

-si puedo verlo- dijo el pegaso rojo observando el arma atentamente -has trabajando bastante con ella, puedo sentir que hará un gran daño al enemigo... como yo siempre he dicho la mejor defensa es un poderoso ataque-

-mama me dijo una vez eso y me dijo que nunca haga caso a eso, que no sea como tu... un loco que ataca así al azar sin saber las consecuencias- dijo la pegaso haciendo que sonriera un poco

-pues créelo o no, me ha servido bastante- dijo Ventus

-papa… ¿crees… que Terra este ahí para ayudarnos? - pregunto Aqua

-no te puedo garantizar eso... la decisión es suya y no podemos hacer ya nada por el- dijo Ventus

-te digo algo... no toda la culpa es de el... también tengo algo de culpa por lo que le paso... cuando supe la verdad acerca de ti... no podría creerlo, de hecho, yo quería olvidar a Red Demon... no quería aceptar ese legado- dijo Aqua tristemente

-sea lo que sea, la culpa es de mi yo del futuro quien no se atrevió a decirle en primer lugar... y pensaba hacer eso, en no contarles la verdad acerca de mí en un futuro... pero fue un grave error- dijo Ventus meditando

\- ¿y qué piensas hacer una vez que regreses a tu época? - pregunto Aqua

-primero lo primero, es ayudarlos a terminar con esta guerra, cuando esto acabe ya decidiré que hacer después- dijo Ventus muy tranquilo –después de todo tendré mucho tiempo para pensarlo-

-supongo que sí... oye papa... siempre he querido preguntarte algo- decía Aqua un poco apenada

\- ¿de qué se trata? - pregunto Ventus seriamente

\- ¿podrías darme algún consejo para esta misión? - pregunto Aqua emocionada -es que… yo siempre he querido que me aconsejaras algunas cosas... ya sabes como lo que haría un padre-

-la verdad no tengo ningún consejo que darte... todo lo has aprendido por tu cuenta... no necesitas de mis consejos... ya estas preparada para la misión- dijo Ventus dándole la espalda

-ya veo- decía la pegaso azul triste

-solo te diré esto…- el pegaso rojo se agacha tumbando a la pegaso azul al suelo con su cola mientras Ventus tomaba su Keyblades poniéndola a centímetros de la yegua azul sorprendiéndola -nunca... bajes la guardia frente a un enemigo… y mucho menos cuando esta desarmado- decía Ventus guardando su arma extendiendo su casco hacia ella - ¿quedo claro hija? -

-si señor- dijo Aqua muy seria tomándolo del brazo haciendo un movimiento tumbando al pegaso ahora al suelo mientras sacaba una pistola apuntando su cara -nunca bajar la guardia… entendido- decía ella sonriéndole mientras ayudaba a levantar a su enojón padre

-bien… me alegro que hayas aprendido, sigue con lo que estás haciendo- dijo Ventus retirándose dejando sola a la pegaso que continuaba con su labor, ya solo caminando por los pasillos Ventus soltó una gran sonrisa -nada mal Aqua aprendes rápido, estoy orgulloso- decía continuando con su camino

En la sala de juntas

-el lugar está demasiado protegido- explicaba Dawn enseñándole los planos de Canterlot en holograma -y un escudo está protegiendo el lugar, no será difícil entrar-

-no podemos atacar ni por tierra ni por aire, a no ser que destruyamos ese escudo- dijo Buttom señalando el lugar donde está el escudo que era una torre con una antena parabólica -este reactor es la fuente principal del escudo... debemos destruirlo para poder entrar-

\- ¿alguna idea enano? - pregunto Dawn quien vio al potrillo pensativo

-si no podemos entrar por tierra ni por aire... entonces solo nos queda- el potrillo señalo unos túneles que estaban en la cuidad -atacar bajo tierra, y así llegaríamos al generador y boom problema resuelto-

-es una misión riesgosa, pero podría funcionar- dijo Flurry escuchando todo -pero a la vez muchos soldados morirían-

-no si la desactivo yo... solo denme al escuadrón Cruzzaders, volaremos esa antena- dijo Rockaid muy confiado -total destruir es mi especialidad-

-bien entonces así será- dijo Flurry -las Cruzzaders y tú se ocuparán de ese escudo-

-necesitaras ayuda enano, así que me apunto para esta misión- dijo Buttom ofreciéndose -tengo un vehículo que nos podría servir y llegar más rápido-

-tranquilo… no voy a robarte a tu chica- dijo Rockaid -aun-

-cállate!- grito Buttom

Luego de horas de trabajo en la cafetería del lugar todos estaban reunidos disfrutando de un banquete que tal vez podría ser el ultimo

-soldados su atención por favor- decía Twilight hablándoles llamándoles la atención de todo el mundo –primero que nada agradezco a los cocineros del lugar quienes se tomaron muchas molestias en preparar este delicioso banquete- dijo la alicornio agradeciendo a todos los cocineros que estaba ahí dándoles un aplauso -otra cosa, quiero decirles que hemos hecho un gran trabajo... todo nuestro armamento y personal está listo... sé que muchos de ustedes están felices porque la guerra está por terminar- decía la alicornio mirando a sus amigas manes en su mesa junto con sus caballeros para después mirar a sus demás compañeros que ha llegado a hacer -quizás sea nuestra última misión... pero no será sencilla, quizás algunos de ustedes mueran, no les estoy forzando a vengan conmigo… si tienen miedo pueden quedarse pero les recuerdo que una vez que el protocolo 12 se active toda la célula rebelde morirá- decía la princesa seriamente –así que díganme si están conmigo-

-si general Sparkle!- decían los soldados al unisonó dándole una felicidad a la pony

-gracias chicos- dijo Twilight agradecidos -nos espera una encarnizada lucha, no sabemos lo que nos espera en Canterlot-

-a pesar de que los autómatas no estén disponibles durante el ataque no significa que nos debamos confiar- dijo Ignos tomando la palabra -no importan los peligros que encontremos, sé que los superaremos... porque somos la resistencia-

-siiiii!- decían los ponys

-y si no nos creen pues pueden irse a la chin...-

-Rockaid- grito Twilight

-bueno somos fregones... menos Buttom que es marica-

-te escuche maldito escuincle!- grito Buttom sentado con su esposa y las Cruzzaders

-sé que muchos piensan que esto lo hacemos por venganza, pero se equivocan… el Emperador comenzó todo esto, él fue quien comenzó esta guerra, él fue quien mato a nuestros seres queridos... esto no es venganza caballeros- decía invocando una espada muy conocida para las manes y caballeros -esto es… justicia- decía desenfundando la Olcrist mostrándoles a los rebeldes -no lo olviden... y lo juro frente a la espada de mi hermano que el imperio desaparecerá, ¿están conmigo? -

-siiiii!-

\- ¿están conmigo? - grito Twilight

-siiiii!-

-pues entonces disfruten del día, duerman bien porque mañana a primera hora partiremos al castillo del Emperador... y su reinado terminara al fin- dijo Twilight guardando la espada terminando de hablar continuando con la cena

-gran discurso generala- dijo Ventus

-gracias- dijo Twilight agradecida -caballeros nos han ayudado bastante y estamos agradecidos... pero no quiero forzarlos a que vallan conmigo y bueno si quieren… los puedo mandar de regreso a su época, si ustedes quieren-

-general... estamos contigo hasta el final- dijo Ignos

\- ¿y dejar que se queden con la diversión?, por favor general por quien nos toma- dijo Tennessee

-además ya me asignaron la misión, yo y mis Cruzzaders desactivaremos el escudo no quiero dejar solo a mis chicas... además Buttom estará ahí y lo pienso fastidiar durante el viaje- dijo Rockaid

-somos un equipo y como caballeros es nuestro deber protegerla a usted y al reino- dijo Ventus

-nosotros también te apoyamos terroncito- dijo Applejack

-estaremos contigo hasta el final- dijo Rarity

-y cuando acabe hare una mega fiesta y todos estarán invitados- dijo Pinkie sacando serpentinas por todas partes

-es hora de que ese sujeto pague por todo lo que hizo, sobre todo a mis hijos- dijo Fluttershy muy seria

-tiene que pagar por todos su crímenes- dijo Rainbow tomándose una copa de zumo de uva

-Dashie… sé que has sufrido mucho... pero la venganza no traerá de vuelta a Spitfire- dijo Ventus -ella se buscó su muerte-

-si... eso ya lo sé... pero aun así quiero ir... quiero justicia, estar con ustedes, luchar con Twilight a su lado... es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que ha hecho- decía la pegaso de crin arcoíris levantándose de su lugar dándole un fuerte abrazo a la alicornio sorprendiéndola por un instante -gracias Twilight por permitirnos vivir un día más... te quiero-

-lo se Dashie... lo sé- dijo Twilight aceptando con gusto aquel afecto de la pegaso haciendo que todas las demás la abrazaran incluyendo a los caballeros, el día paso rápidamente la cena termino y todos se fueron a dormir temprano hasta llegar la mañana siguiente

Faltan diez horas para el inicio del protocolo 12

\- ¿Rockaid tu estado? - pregunto la general Sparkle hablándole por el comunicador en su oído junto con Sunset quien piloteaba la nave

-"estamos a punto de llegar general, en quince minutos"- decía Rockaid en la otra línea -"esperen nuestra señal"-

-mucho cuidado enano al igual ustedes escuadrón... que la magia de la amistad los proteja- dijo Twilight avanzando a la sala de pasajeros donde estaban los caballeros reales y las manes

\- ¿alguna noticia del enano? - pregunto Ventus

-cuando den la señal atacaremos, Rarity avísale a todas la flota- dijo Twilight

-como digas cariño- la unicornio se puso unas orejeras conectándolas a una radio comenzando a comunicarse con la flota que lo acompañaba desde dirigibles de hierro hasta helicópteros, todos listos dirigiéndose hacia Canterlot la cuidad imperial

En las calles de Canterlot

-pronto los rebeldes dejaran de existir- decían unos dos guardias unicornio caminando patrullando la antena donde estaba el escudo

-nadie sobrevivirá al protocolo 12- dijo el otro riéndose cuando de pronto la tierra comenzó a temblar –¿qué está pasando? - de pronto vieron emerger de la tierra un tanque color blanco con un talado de frente saliendo enfrente de ellos, más guardias imperiales llegaron con sus armas listos para atacar de pronto una compuerta de arriba se abre preocupando a los guardias

-modo Nod!- grito el enano saliendo del taladro comenzando a atacar a los guardias con su sable de fuego, los guardias comenzaron a dispararle, pero el potrillo se protegía con su misma arma sacando un revolver comenzando a dispararles

-aahhhrrrrggg- acto seguido las Cruzzader salieron del taladro disparando sus rifles comenzando a matarlos a todos

-coman balas malditos!- grito Scootaloo derrumbando unos seis que estaban en el aire mientras ella volaba golpeándolos en la cabeza

-no nos molesten!- grito Sweetie Belle apresando a los guardias en una burbuja mágica lanzándolos por los aires

-Buttom es tu oportunidad, destruye el escudo- dijo Apple Bloom con dos pistolas disparándoles a los unicornios imperiales

-si- decía el pony café adentro del vehículo moviendo una palanca comenzando a girar el taladro yéndose hacia la torre comenzando a perforar cayendo finalmente la antena, el enano vio eso y lanzo un corte mágico que destruyo la antena finalmente haciéndola pedazos

-escudos desactivados!- dijo Nod-Rockaid mientras veía como más guardias llegaban a lugar -vamos Cruzzaders… por Equestria!-

-por Equestriaaaaaa!- decían las yeguas corriendo con el enano hacia los guardias quienes comenzaron a dispararle y los rebeldes los acribillaban

-por Equestria!- dijo Buttom moviendo su taladro dirigiéndose hacia los guardias para ayudar las Cruzzaders

En el trono del Emperador

-señor los rebeldes están atacando!- decía un guardia entrando abruptamente -desactivaron el escudo y una flota viene en camino-

\- ¿y que están esperando?... mátenlos a todos!- grito el Emperador retirándose el guardia -los rebeldes morirán al que usted general Twilight Sparkle- decía el Emperador riéndose malvadamente

En las afueras de Canterlot

-Twilight mira el escudo!- grita Sunset llamando a Twilight viendo como los escudos fueron desactivados

-es la señal señores… sincronicen sus relojes!- gritaba la generala Sparkle mientras lo ponys activaban un cronometro que estaba en sus muñequeras que decían diez horas y contando en cuenta regresiva para que sepan cuantas horas faltaban para que se iniciara el protocolo doce

-relojes sincronizados- dijo Tennessee

-cuando diga general- decía Ignos esperando la señal pasándole un micrófono

-ataqueeeeeeen!- gritaba Twilight avisándoles a todo el escuadrón -por Equestria!-

-por Equestriaaaaaaa!- gritaban todos los rebeldes que estaban en diferentes naves quienes avanzaban comenzando así la batalla final los rebeldes contra el imperio

En el presente

-esa pin... vieja pagara por lo que le hizo a mi hijo, lo pagara con su vida- decía Aspros quien estaba a oscuras en una sala tomando incansablemente comenzando a recordar ciertas cosas

Tiempo atrás

-maldito seas Galaxy... ¿así es como me lo agradeces?... te recibí en mi casa, te enseñé todo... te di a mi hija... ¿y así me pagas cab...? - decía Don Livingheart quien estaba lastimado intentando escapar de Galaxy tratando de escapar del granero en el que estaba

-escúchame bien viejo de mierda- decía el kirin lanzando fuego lastimándolo por la espalda -esto tú te lo buscaste... ahora dime... ¿dónde está? -

-púdrete- decía Don, pero el kirin lo voltea comenzando a golpearlo en la cara una y otra vez

\- ¿dónde está? - grito el kirin golpeándolo otra vez comenzando a mancharse de sangre - ¿dónde está el encapuchado?... sé que tú y el Tuercas y otros más conspiraron con el encapuchado para que me dieran fin ¿o no?... responde-

-si... tu general corrupto ese me dijo todo... estabas llenando de tanto poder que nos ponías en peligro a todos, al negocio a mis a amigos a mi familia!- grito Livingheart escupiendo sangre -todos estuvieron de acuerdo así que le pedimos al encapuchado que se decidiera de ti... pero veo que fallo... ahora eres un maldito monstro!- grito el viejo pony

\- ¿dime quienes son esos conspiradores?, dímelos antes de que te mate cab...- grito Aspros mientras el viejo pony comenzó a reírse

-estas... acabado... tu morirás... no solo tu… tu hermano y tu hijo... se pudrirán en el infierno gracias a tiiiii!- gritaba en esa última parte el parte

-aahhhrrrggg- la garra izquierda de Aspros se prendió en llamas aplastándole todo el cráneo matando finalmente a Don Livingheart, la vida del kirin siguió hasta llegar a cierto día

-jajajaja... vaya Galaxy... lo has logrado- decía el pony encapuchado siendo atravesado por la garra de Aspros en un barranco -te di por muerto... me encontraste y me mataste-

-no fue fácil encontrarte... pero se acabó cab... ahora dime el nombre de los conspiradores que te contrataron para borrarme del mapa!- grito Aspros

-conspiradores... fueron bastantes que te tenían odio... en especial Selina- dijo el encapuchado

-a ella no la metas maldito!- grito Aspros mientras el encapuchado se alejaba de el completamente herido

-eso los tendrás que buscar por tu cuenta... ¿quieres saber quiénes son?... pregúntale a... Sprin Gold- Aspros quedo sorprendido por lo que decía el encapuchado cayendo del barranco perdiéndose de vista en las rocas puntiagudas sus recuerdos avanzaron hasta una casa de seguridad ubicada en los bosques

-Aspros... por favor- decía el pony café amarrado en una silla

\- ¿quién te dijo que hablaras pend...? - grito Deuteros golpeándolo junto con sus mercenarios

-eras mi amigo Springold, eras mi socio ¿y así me pagas? - grito Aspros apuntando una pistola en su cara –¿robándote a mi vieja a mis hijas? -

-y no se te olvide que también se llevó a mi hijo!- grito Deuteros golpeándolo otra vez en la cara

-creí que habías muerto... la princesa Celestia te mato-

-no me mato, fingí estar muerto para actuar en las sombras, ¿crees que una pin... alicornio me mataría?... por favor Springold ¿por quién me estas tomando? -

-libérame... y te diré los nombres de quienes te entregaron al encapuchado... es más puedo entregártelo en bandeja de plata-

-jajaja... no es necesario, mientras te cog... a mi vieja una y otra vez mate a ese cab... el encapuchado no volverá y no te salvara y en cambio a los que me entregaron... ni te molestes ya los tengo ubicados, uno a uno morirán no sin antes hacerlos sufrir a los cab…- dijo Aspros tomándolo del cuello con su garra -te lo voy a preguntar otra vez imbécil... ¿dónde está mi dinero?... ¿dónde está mi mujeeeeeer? -

-no.… tengo idea... de donde... se encuentra tu mujer, escapo de mi casa hace tiempo... jajaja pero tu dinero... despídete por que nunca lo volverás a ver en tu vida- dijo Springold riéndose -tu vieja debe estar en alguna parte de este mundo... feliz libre de ti y de mi-

-patrón vea esto- dijo en mercenario -lo encontramos en una habitación del lugar-

-mira nomas- decía Deuteros -Aspros mira esto- el kirin esmeralda le enseña y eran un pasaje de barco y un folleto el cual comenzó a oler el kirin azul

-(snif snif)... huele al perfume de mi Livingheart- dijo Aspros

\- ¿crees que haya ido a ese lugar? - pregunto Deuteros

-vamos averiguarlo... llévate a este adefesio. enciérrenlo que quiero divertirme otro rato con el-

-si patrón- los mercenarios tomaron a Springold mal herido llevándoselo de aquí

-avísale a Kandor, a mi ama, a Selina y a la familia... que nos vamos- dijo Aspros

\- ¿A dónde? - pregunto su hermano mientras Aspros le enseñaba el folleto

-por mi vieja- dijo el kirin azul -hacer uno que otro negocito... y ver uno que otro conocido... y de seguro haber viejas buenísimas ¿no crees? - decía sonriéndole a su hermano quienes rieron por un momento –dile al Topo que lo vamos a visitar… que se encargue de todo que el page el pasaje, transporte, todo-

-ya estuvo- dijo Deuteros retirándose junto con los mercenarios dejando solo por un instante al kirin

-puedes correr pero no esconderte de mí Livingheart… voy a llenar este pin… reino de pura corrupción ya verán- dijo Aspros riéndose sin dejar de ver el folleto comenzando a quemarlo con sus garra izquierda lanzándolo a la chimenea retirándose mientras en el folleto el cual se quemaba diciendo lo siguiente "Equestria el mejor lugar para vivir, hogar de las princesas Celestia y Luna, visítanos… sé que te va a encantar" el folleto se quemó completamente dando comienzo a todo lo acontecido de esta historia


	41. El usurpador del trono

En un lugar que se encontraba todo en blanco

-antes de comenzar quiero decir unas palabras rápidas- dijo Ember apareciendo mágicamente -este capítulo contendrá unas grandes revelaciones y temo... que no les gustara en lo más mínimo… así que por favor absténganse de no romper su computadora y por lo que más quieran, no hagan una turba furiosa, ¿quieren culpables?... busquen a los creadores de este fic y no ha nosotros… en especial yo, que yo no tuve que ver en nada- dijo la unicornio plateada defendiéndose -bueno ya dicho eso ahora regresemos a nuestra programación y la conclusión de quien mato al señor Burns parte 2-

-...- en eso Spike se presente ante ella susurrándole unas palabras

\- ¿en serio?... ¿hace cuándo? - él bebe dragón le continúo susurrando al oído -son muchos años... ¿y quién fue?... ¿la bebe?… no jodas- decía mirándolo mientras Spike movía la cabeza en señal de si -bueno mientras ponen el capítulo… me pondré al corriente con mi serie favorita... Discord capitulo!- gritaba la yegua

-a la orden capitana... luces- dijo Discord apagando las luces del lugar con un proyector accionándolo comenzando a verse una pantalla en cuenta regresiva 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

 ** _*Capitulo 41: El usurpador del trono_**

-Aspros- dijo Deuteros haciéndole compañía en la sala oscura

-esa mujer lo va a pagar carnal- dijo Aspros sin dejar de tomar –debí haberla matado cuando tuve la oportunidad... todo se me está saliendo de control-

-yo te dije que esa comandante nos iba hacer la vida imposible- dijo Deuteros –pero no escuchaste-

-quiero que tomes a tus hombres, a los mejores y la mandes matar... la quiero bien muerta a esa pend... ¿me oíste? - grito Aspros tomándose la botella de vino -a ella y a esas ponys de la amistad, que sufran todos los que estuvieron involucrados en la muerte de mi hijo-

-ya rugiste, estaba esperando que me dijeras eso- dijo Deuteros sonriendo retirándose dejando a solo a su hermano con su dolor

En el Castillo de la Amistad alguien tocaba la puerta

-hola Kaiber... ¿que se te ofrece? - dijo Spike abriéndole

-nada Spike, de hecho, vine a hablar contigo de algo- dijo el pony verde con unas alforjas en sus costados

-si vienes a quejarte por lo de tu primo te entiendo... y a nombre de tod...-

-no es eso Spike- dijo Kaiber -ya supe lo que paso y solamente hicieron su trabajo, pero lo que la Marine le hizo a mi primo no tiene perdón-

-me alegra que lo entendieras- dijo él bebe dragón

-no obstante, tienen que tener cuidado... mi tío Aspros se enteró y esta que se lo lleva la chin... así que lo único que les voy a decir es que tengan cuidado-

-si... lo tendré en cuenta- dijo Spike -gracias por decirme-

-además quiero decirte otra cosa... ¿te importa si paso? -

-de hecho, en estos momentos no se puede, tenemos una visita importante que no está de buen humor y tú sabes- dijo Spike con una cara de susto y pena

-no te quitare mucho tiempo- dijo Kaiber -me voy a ir Spike-

-irte... ¿A dónde? - pregunto él bebe dragón

-lejos de mi familia a buscar a alguien especial que perdí hace mucho... y hacer una vida con ella- dijo Kaiber

\- ¿pero... como?... ¿así nada más? - decía Spike sorprendido - ¿qué hay de tu familia?, ¿y con qué te vas a sostener? -

-no te preocupes por eso, veré a mi abuela muy pronto al parecer se está recuperando, apuesto que le agradara la noticia… en cambio a mi papa pues no se lo diré, en cambio al dinero no te preocupes tengo suficiente dinero como para sobrevivir un largo tiempo- dijo el pony verde calmándolo

-ohhh, vaya... ¿en serio quieres hacer esto?, ¿alejarte de tu vida y de tu familia? - decía él bebe dragón

-has visto a mi familia… me dolerá dejarlo en especial a mi abuela, a mis primas, a mi hermano… sobre todo a mi tía que sigue presa... pero es lo mejor... no quiero terminar como mi primo- dijo Kaiber

-te entiendo- dijo Spike comprendiéndolo

-adiós Spike... fue un gusto haberte conocido a pesar de estar en caminos diferentes- dijo Kaiber dándole un abrazo el cual él bebe dragón le correspondió –fuiste un gran amigo-

-espero que encuentres a esa yegua y vivan felices juntos, te deseo lo mejor... y ojalá que nuestros caminos se encuentren nuevamente- decía el dragón rompiendo el abrazo

-yo también espero eso- dijo Kaiber comenzando a irse viendo por última vez al dragón quien se despedía de el

-adiós amigo- dijo Spike sintiéndose un poco triste regresando al castillo volviendo a la sala del trono donde las cosas no les iban muy bien a nuestros héroes puesto que seguía esa visita inesperada

-no sé porque razón… pero me suena como aun dejabu- decía Starlight escuchando todo

-lo dice la yegua que casi destruye el espacio y tiempo y tuvimos que detenerte- dijo Spike llegando haciéndola sonrojar a la unicornio rosa sentándose en su silla todo triste

\- ¿te sientes bien Spike? - pregunto Fluttershy

\- ¿quién era quien tocaba manzanita? - pregunto Applejack

-era Kaiber, me dijo que se iba a ir lejos de todo esto, de su familia, de nosotros- dijo Spike –vino a despedirse de mi-

-siento mucho escuchar eso Spike- dijo Paint

-por otro lado… está bien, él quiere ser feliz y como amigo tuve que apoyarlo- dijo él bebe dragón -pero si me duele que se haya ido-

-hiciste lo correcto Spike- dijo Twilight

\- ¿hay algo más que te dijo ese muchacho Spike? - pregunto Celestia

-si… que tuviéramos cuidado, Lord Draco se enteró de la muerte de su hijo y que nos cuidáramos- dijo Spike

-genial- dijo Rainbow

-como si tuviéramos la culpa de eso-

-pero si la tenemos Rarity-

-cállate Pinkie!- grito la unicornio blanca

-qué vergüenza ponys, que vergüenza- dijo Discord sentado en una silla haciendo señas de decepción –nada más me voy y terminan haciendo un caos y lo peor es que no me invitaron-

\- ¿y tú que estás haciendo aquí? - pregunto Celestia observando al draconecus –¿creí que estabas en el futuro con los caballeros? -

-pues si… pero resulta que regrese antes de lo previsto- dijo Discord apareciendo cerca de la alicornio abrazándola con fuerza - ¿no me echaste de menos Cel? - pero la princesa le da una bofetada en la cara desprendiéndosela -con un no, es suficiente- decía la cara regresando a su dueño

\- ¿de modo que tú eres el viajero que vino del futuro? - dijo Wind observando a Trevor -el mismo que vi cuando traje a mi estudiante de regreso al castillo-

-mucho gusto- dijo Trevor saludándolo con su juguete, pero el lobo puso su pata congelándolo destruyéndolo al instante

\- ¿te das cuenta de lo que provocaste? - grito el lobo asustándolo

-por todos los cielos Wind comportarte- dijo Rarity defendiéndolo

-si... bueno si tú quieres- dijo Fluttershy debajo de la mesa

\- ¿qué manzanas te pasa?, ese juguete me costó una fortuna- dijo Applejack

-Wind explícate, estas aterrando a mi sobrino- dijo Ember viendo a su sobrino asustado escondiéndose atrás de su madre -Trevor compórtate me estas avergonzando-

-lo siento… el lobo me asusto- dijo Trevor atrás de la alicornio

-he detectado grandes disturbios en el orden natural, cuando su amigo el draconecus me visito contándome lo que sucede... deben saber que viajar en el tiempo está prohibido para los mortales- dijo el lobo

\- ¿cómo que prohibido? - pregunto Rainbow

-solamente las criaturas y seres divinos pueden viajar en el tiempo- dijo el lobo

-pero yo he viajado en el tiempo- dijo Twilight

-porque tú eres alicornio y no tienes problema en eso logrando evitar que cierta pony destruya lo que conocemos- dijo el lobo mirando a Glimmer quien seguía sonrojada -el cual estoy agradecido-

-solo hacíamos nuestro trabajo- dijo Spike, pero Twilight le da un coscorrón en la cabeza

-y tu Celestia, ¿que tu madre se le olvido contarte de ese detalle? - dijo Wind mirando a la alicornio

-era una emergencia, creí que no te darías cuenta- dijo Celestia mirando a Discord con ganas de asesinarlo

-la madre naturaleza me lo decía- dijo el lobo -y gracias a ustedes han provocado un cataclismo- las ponys que escucharon todo eso quedaron sorprendidas por lo que decía

-un cata... ¿qué cosa? - pregunto Pinkie

-cataclismo, algo que va a destruir el tiempo y el espacio destruyendo todo el universo que conocemos- dijo Brodek –aaaahhhh… vamos a morir!- decía gritando como loco, pero Ember le calla la boca con su magia

-silencio- dijo Ember

-ya decía yo que debía haberme quedado en casa el día de hoy- dijo Rainbow

\- ¿porque ya nada me sorprende? - dijo Twilight

-quizás porque ya estamos acostumbrados a… como dice Rockaid debes en cuando a cag...-

-Rarity!- grito Applejack

-Wind sigo sin entenderte, a ¿qué te refieres con cataclismo? - pregunto Celestia - ¿cómo paso eso? -

-por eso estoy aquí encanto- dijo Discord -todos los cambios que han hecho durante estos días no están llegando al futuro... nadie recuerda lo que han hecho sus yo futuro recientemente-

-creo que algo me comento eso Ignos- dijo Twilight –pensé que eran recuerdos bloqueados-

-no son recuerdos bloqueados... la historia no está cambiando... ¿y de quien es la culpa? - decía el draconecus vestido de alicornio general -de Twilight-

-oye no le eches la culpa a mi amiga-

-habla de mi yo futuro Pinkie- dijo Twilight

-si no hubiera mandado de viaje a este alicornio y su pony...- dijo Discord

-que no es mi pony- dijo Trevor sonrojándose

-esto no hubiera pasado y Wind no estuviera aquí regañándolos- dijo el draconecus en tono burlón mientras se sentaba en un sofá que levitaba mágicamente disfrutando del momento

\- ¿y dejar que un malvado emperador llegue de la nada y nos mate a todos? - dijo Ember -lo siento chiquito, pero no estoy de acuerdo con esto... soy Ember Paint y aunque este mundo explote yo sobreviviré- decía la yegua muy segura de sí misma

-woow, se ve que ya has estado planeando tu vida a futuro- dijo Spike mientras le sonreía

-señor Wind, mi madre sabia de esto... no había otra opción, ella no quería que viviéramos en el mismo infierno en el que estamos viviendo- dijo Trevor -pero al final usted tiene la razón… por mi culpa volví a cambiar la historia-

\- ¿te refieres a la muerte de Kandor? - pregunto Fluttershy

\- ¿estás diciendo que ese kirin no debió haber muerto? - comento Dashie

\- ¿me están diciendo que mataron al hijo de Galaxy? - dijo Discord comenzando a reírse

\- ¿cuál es la gracia? - pregunto Applejack

-que metieron la pata a lo grande- dijo Discord poniendo su pesuña en la boca

-no fuimos nosotras… fue esa pony hada- dijo Rarity

-no quiero ni imaginarme lo que su maniaco padre nos hará ahora- dijo Fluttershy temblando de miedo

\- ¿cómo afectara eso que hicimos en el futuro? - dijo Pinkie

-en ninguna manera... como les dije antes no hay cambios en el futuro... ya que originalmente Aspros en el futuro me conto que su hijo y toda su familia murieron ya que el Emperador ataco su finca y ninguno sobrevivió, a excepción de él y su hermano uniéndose a la resistencia- dijo Discord

\- ¿y no hay modo de arreglar esto? - pregunto Starlight -hacer que la historia vuelva a fluir-

-y a la vez evitar esta desgracia de los autómatas suceda en el futuro- dijo Trevor mientras el lobo se quedó pensativo

-las líneas entre el futuro y presente se están separando cada vez más- dijo el lobo -la única forma de resolver todo esto es rescribiendo la historia-

\- ¿y cómo vamos a hacer eso?, la cabra mutante dice que los cambios no están llegando al futuro- dijo Alex - ¿cómo vamos a volver a conectar la línea del tiempo? -

-encontrando la causa de lo que provoco el día D.- dijo Twilight -es la única forma que se me ocurre para restaurar el tiempo y el espacio-

-cometiste un grave error princesa Twilight al enviar a los caballeros al futuro... ya que lo único que hiciste fue empeorarlo todo provocando que las líneas se estén dividiendo provocando un futuro alternativo... si querías rescribir la historia debiste haberlo hecho desde tu época-

-lo sé, pero no teníamos idea de lo causo el día D. y gracias a eso encontré algunas pistas- dijo Twilight

-no todo es su culpa Wind... yo también tengo...-

-no Celestia, yo tengo la culpa de todo… los envié al futuro porque tenía miedo de cambiar la historia porque lo había vivido y deje que mis emociones me nublaran por completo- dijo Twilight con las orejas abajo -lo siento Wind... no quería empeorarlo todo- la alicornio invoco su diario mágico -hablare con Ignos y le diré que regresen, que la misión queda cancelada-

-haces lo correcto- dijo Wind mientras la alicornio comenzó a escribir en el diario

\- ¿qué haremos ahora? - pregunto Rarity

-continuaremos con nuestros planes de campaña de protesta evitando así el día D.- dijo Ember

-hay no…-

\- ¿qué pasa caramelo? - pregunto Applejack

-Ignos no me responde- dijo Twilight

-de seguro ha de estar leyendo sus comics haya como siempre- dijo Rarity muy tranquila

-Ignos siempre me responde al instante- dijo Twilight viendo en su diario que no hay nada escrito

\- ¿crees que le haya pasado algo malo a los caballeros? - pregunto Fluttershy preocupada

-no lo creo… la última vez que los vi fue en la base rebelde- dijo Discord -a no ser que el Emperador encontró su escondite y pues...-

-que la boca se te haga chicharrón Discord!- grito Rainbow

-no la mueles- dijo Brodek

-mejor regresare al futuro y veré que sucede haya- dijo Discord sacando de sus bolsillos su máquina del tiempo

-iré contigo- dijo Twilight

\- ¿queeee? - decían las ponys sorprendidas por lo que decían

-es muy peligroso Twilight- dijo Starlight -no tienes idea de cómo es ahí-

-no princesa... yo iré-

-es mejor que no lo hagas viajero, si regresas al futuro la línea del tiempo empeora todavía y desaparecerá por completo tu época... es gracias a ti que tu línea aun siga vinculada con la nuestra- dijo Wind –por ahora-

-Wind tiene razón Trevor, te necesitamos aquí- dijo Ember tomándolo de los hombros

-jamás entenderé los viajes en el tiempo- dijo Alex

-ya somos dos- dijo Rainbow

-voy contigo Twilight- dijo Celestia

-no Celestia... cometí un error al mandar a los caballeros, es mi responsabilidad ir por ellos, son mis errores princesa y los tengo que solucionar- dijo Twilight

-al menos déjanos ir contigo- dijo Pinkie

-solos las criaturas divinas pueden ir- dijo Wind -debido a la situación en la que se encuentran solo puedo permitir que uno acompañe a la princesa como su guía... ¿quién se ofrece? - decía mientras los ponys levantaban sus cascos –que no sean capaces de dañar el tiempo y espacio- los ponys bajaron el casco

-Brodek, Pinkie bajen el casco- ordeno Ember

-carajo- dijeron la pareja al unísono

\- ¿y qué tal yo?...- dijo Spike ofreciéndose

-tienes que estar bromeando- comento Brodek

-he viajado con Twilight en el tiempo y a otros mundos... ya tenemos experiencia con esto- dijo Spike acercándose a la alicornio quien le dio un abrazo

-es cierto- dijo Starlight

-bien- dijo Wind mientras Discord sacaba su máquina del tiempo abriendo las compuertas entrando

-ten cuidado Spikewikey- dijo Rarity dándole un abrazo y un beso en la base de la cabeza

\- ¿te importa? - dijo Ember empujando a la unicornio con sus flancos tirándola al suelo mientras se abrazaban con dragón -no te mueras-

-volveré- dijo Spike las demás ponys se despedían de la alicornio con un abrazo grupal

-regresa con los caballeros Twilight- dijo Fluttershy

-salúdanos en el futuro- dijo Rainbow

-ojalá mi otra yo te haga una gran fiesta de bienvenida- dijo Pinkie

-cuídate nenita- dijo Rarity

\- ¿estás seguro que quieres hacer esto Twilight? - pregunto Applejack mientras Twilight movía la cabeza en señal de si

-mientras no estas yo estaré a cargo de las campañas de protesta, ya veraz que cuando regreses el programa será cancelado- dijo Starlight mientras la alicornio le daba el diario

-para que estemos al contacto- dijo la princesa

-has tu mejor esfuerzo- dijo Twilight mientras veía a su mentora acercándose con un libro levitándolo con su magia

-vas a necesitar esto- dijo Celestia entregándole su Pzifer -recuerda que a dónde vas a ir apenas existirá la armonía, la paz y el orden dejaron de existir-

-lo sé- dijo Twilight tomando su libro

-princesa yo...-

-te veré después Trevor- dijo Twilight sonriéndole mientras se abrazaban

-nada más quiero decirte una cosa, busca a mis amigos rebeldes, ellos te van a ayudar- dijo Trevor –Aqua, Dawn sobre todo Terra, no te olvides de esos nombres-

\- ¿cómo voy a saber quiénes son? - pregunto la alicornio

-ya lo sabrás, solo cree en ti misma- dijo Trevor sonriéndole mientras la alicornio y él bebe dragón se dirigían a la máquina del tiempo -ah y mándale saludos a mi papa ¿quieres? - la alicornio no dijo nada solamente levantaba el casco en señal de si

\- ¿estás listo para entrar a lo desconocido Spike? - pregunto Twilight

-nop... hagámoslo- dijo Spike sonriéndole

-recuerden… solo deben encontrar y traer de vuelta a los caballeros- dijo Wind

-volveré con ellos- dijo Twilight cerrando las compuertas del elevador mientras desaparecía mágicamente

-que el espíritu de Lauren los proteja- dijo Celestia, mientras tanto en el futuro una guerra había comenzado en Canterlot, solo tiroteo, explosiones y humo era lo que había

Faltan nueve horas para el Protocolo 12

-estamos en la zona Twilight- dijo Sunset Shimmer llegando en la nave de la generala junto con los demás a dentro

\- ¿están listos caballeros? - dijo Twilight viendo a todos sus amigos armados y listos para la batalla

-cuando diga generala- dijo Ventus mientras las compuertas se abrían

-salten!- grito Twilight saltando de la nave junto con sus amigas descendiendo por los cielos oscuros de la cuidad mientras una lluvia de balas intentaba darles provenientes de unas torretas

-modo Nod- los caballeros presionaron sus collares cambiando al escuadrón Nod

-súper ataque!- grito Nod-Ignos disparado de sus metrallas en la espalda

-Cañón de Fuego!- grito Nod-Ventus disparando su cañón combinándose con las balas del unicornio destruyendo las torretas aterrizando en tierra firme en la plaza

-paquetes asegurados- dijo Sunset moviendo el avión alejándose del campo de batallas mientras en tierra los soldados aparecen comenzando a disparar a la escuadra de la generala Sparkle

-no estorben!- grito Twilight desenvainando su espada Olcrist comenzando a matar a los soldados seguido de sus amigas que comenzaron a disparar por medio de sus rifles

-déjanos algo de diversión princesa- dijo Nod-Tennessee golpeando a dos ponys grandotes noqueándolos mientras Rainbow lanzaba una granada hacia ellos volándolos en pedazos

-hora de la fiesta- dijo Pinkie con un prototipo de su cañón de fiestas, pero en vez de soltar serpentinas liberaba energía disparando a diestra y siniestra a los pegasos que atacaban en el aire con Fluttershy

-muerte al imperio- dijo Fluttershy disparando

-eso es Fluu, sigue así dales con todo- dijo Nod-Ventus disparando su cañón de plasma mandando a volar unos cuantos donde Applejack dispara rematándolos

\- ¿hacia dónde? - pregunto Applejack

-reunámonos con Aspros y Deuteros que deben estar en la entrada del castillo- dijo Twilight -por aquí- decía volando seguido de los demás

En otra parte de la cuidad

-no me estorben hijos de la chin...- grito Aspros lanzando un mar de lava a los terrenales imperiales que estaban ahí mientras pegasos apuntaban con sus armas disparándoles, pero Deuteros en su forma metálica choca sus garras entre si aplaudiendo produciendo una onda el cual los derribo a todos

-nada mal fenómenos- dijo Holy Blade acompañándolos atacando a un guardia fornido -senda de los cien puños!- gritaba lanzando su máximo ataque el cual lo mando por los aires cayendo en una casa que estaba abandonada

\- ¿cuánto falta para llegar al castillo? - pregunto Deuteros con un rifle poniéndole munición

-cinco kilómetros- dijo Aspros en eso vieron como unas jaurías de perros robóticos aparecen en total unos ocho, eran esqueléticos color plateados en su cabeza patas y cola y el tórax de color negro con ojos rojos que estaban inyectados de ira

-guaaauuuuu- los perros corrieron dirigiéndose hacia nuestros rebeldes

-no me estorben… Atomic Blast- dijo Holy lanzando su esfera de energía el cual destrozo a unos tres mientras los demás perros se fueron por Aspros pero Deuteros se pone como escudo recibiendo todas las mordidas mientras su hermano lanzaba fuego hacia el calentándolo estando al rojo vivo haciendo que las cabezas de los perros se sobrecalentaran explotando, en eso un tanque metálico imperial de acero con ruedas metálicas avanzaba por las calles apuntando a los rebeldes con su cañón el cual comenzó a disparar haciendo que los rebeldes esquivaran

-Deuteros!- grito Aspros mientras su hermano comenzó a correr mientras seguía al rojo vivo atravesando el tanque explotando en mil pedazos, de pronto veinte unicornios imperiales aparecen mágicamente disparando rayos mágicos de sus cuernos, pero un portal mágico aparece con unos soldados rebeldes comenzando a combatir con los unicornio

-tranquilos compañeros rebeldes, la gran y poderosa Trixie está aquí a salvarles el día!- grito la unicornio azul comenzando a matarlo con unas dagas que tenían –rápido sigan adelante-

-te debemos una Trixie- dijo Holy mientras seguían su camino al castillo

En otra parte en el parque de la cuidad unas explosiones se vieron a los lejos

-Spike energía!- grito Sunset mientras el dragón le lanzo fuego el cual comenzó a absorberlo recargando su brazo metálico transformándolo en un cañón comenzando a dispararle a las avionetas imperiales que estaban ahí, tenían unas hélices en sus dos alas con una torreta en la parte delantera donde disparaban, eran de color blancos con detalles dorados -son demasiados-

-veinte avionetas contra nosotros dos… ¿qué esperabas? - dijo Spike en el aire escupiendo fuego de pronto dos dirigibles de la resistencia llegaron comenzando a disparar a los aviones los cuales comenzaron a caer

\- ¿están bien? - pregunto Starlight gritando en el altavoz abriendo una compuerta

-ya era hora que llegaras!- grito Sunset sin dejar de disparar derribando a dos mientras Spike se acercó a unas avionetas cortándole las alas con sus garras para después tomarle la cola y lanzarla hacia otra avioneta que exploto al instante

-Sunset mas guardias se dirigen a tus doce y son unicornios- aviso Spike en el aire

-la pelirroja y yo nos encargamos de eso- dijo Gilda saliendo de unos de los dirigibles armada con sus dos dagas de energía junto con una escuadra de grifos -fuego!- los grifos comenzaron a disparar a los unicornios que llegaban, pero ellos comenzaron a protegerse con sus escudos mágicos

-no lo permitiré!- grito Sunset concentrando su cañón lanzando una bola de energía destruyéndoles todos sus escudos mientras la escuadra de Gilda acababa con los unicornios

-bien hecho torpe- dijo Gilda ayudando a la unicornio

-voy a necesitar más energía- dijo Sunset respirando agitadamente

En otro lugar de la cuidad

-eso es Buttom mata, mata, mata!- grito Nod-Rockaid arriba del taladro mientras destruía las motos imperiales que los atacaban

-es bueno ver a Buttom y Rockaid trabajar juntos de vez en cuando- dijo Sweetie Belle lanzando burbujas mágicas explosivas a las motos saliendo los imperiales disparados en el aire

-la verdad me siento feliz de pelear con el enano, me recuerda nuestro viejos tiempos cuando su yo futuro vivía- dijo Scootaloo en el aire lanzando unos detonadores pequeños de sus alas hacia una casa donde había francotiradores atacando a un grupo de soldados rebeldes que se cubrían en los escombros, así que Apple Bloom quien estaba ahí escondida en una roca apunta con su Sniper a uno de los detonadores que arrojo Scoot disparándole provocando una explosión en cadena derrumbando aquel edificio

-soy la mejor tiradora de toda Equestria... lástima que Cooper no lo vio para restregárselo en la cara- dijo Apple Bloom mientras los soldados la ovacionaban

-buen tiro Apple Bloom!- grito Nod-Rockaid matando a unos soldados que se subieron el taladro

-deja de ovacionar y sigue haciendo tu trabajo!- grito Buttom dentro del vehículo conduciéndolo

-sí, sí, sí, no me lo tienes que repetir… mama- dijo Nod-Rockaid cortándole la cabeza aun terrenal imperial pateando el cuerpo después fuera del vehículo

En el camino al castillo

-tanques imperiales a las doce, seis, nueve y tres!- grito Rainbow pateando a un imperial mientras sus amigas disparaban matándolos

-cañón de hielo!- grito Nod-Ventus disparando hielo congelando el tanque mientras Nod-Ignos disparaba sus metrallas haciéndolo explotar

\- ¿qué les pasa guardias?... sin sus robots no son nada ¿verdad? - dijo Nod-Tennessee partiendo en dos a los guardias con sus cuchillas corriendo al siguiente tanque poniéndose justo en el cañón donde ahí saco su gel explosivo tapándole el cañón alejándose de él, mientras aquel vehículo explotaba en eso los dos tanques que quedaron comenzaron a alejarse un poco de ellos disparando a distancias

\- ¿cómo se atreven a arruinarme el cabello? - grito Rarity tomando su lanza misiles de su espalda apuntando al tanque disparándole explotándolo -nadie se mete con mi crin y se sale con la suya-

-buen trabajo Rarity- dijo Fluttershy quien tenía su martillo golpeando a unos cuatro unicornios lanzándolos con otro grupo de soldados que llegaban

-anotación!- grito Pinkie tomando un abanico gigante de su espalda agitándolo con fuerza lanzándolo a los imperiales por los aires donde Rainbow quien con su boomerang lo lanza matándolos -hacemos un gran equipo Dashie-

-tú lo has dicho Pinkie- dijo la pegaso mientras su arma regreso a su dueña, mientras Applejack con una enorme hacha de energía partía en dos a quien se le cruzaba en el camino, de pronto aquel tanque imperial comenzó a llamar a mas refuerzos haciendo que aparezcan más soldados y tres tanques más rodeando a las ponys

-nos rodearon generala- dijo Nod-Ignos

-sigan atacando- dijo Twilight con su cuerno brilloso preparándose para atacar de pronto unas bombas cayeron del cielo mandando por los aires a los guardias

\- ¿qué rayos? - preguntaba Nod-Ventus mientras que un imperial iba a atacarlo por la espalda con un cuchillo

-Ventus cuidado!- grito Fluttershy, el pegaso volteo viendo al guardia con su cuchillo a centímetros de su corazón, pero fue recibido por un balazo en la cabeza matándolo, el pegaso sorprendido vio en el cielo quien se trataba quien fue el que le salvo la vida

-nunca bajes la guardia- decía Aqua recordándole las palabras que le dijo recargando su arma mientras Ventus le movía la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, también estaban Flurry quien concentro su cuerno volviendo a lanzar bolas mágicas a dos tanques el cual explotaron al instante

-tu turno Dawn!- grito Flurry mientras la vaquerita salto de un techo poniéndose arriba de un tanque abriendo la escotilla matándolo a los que estaban dentro usando su vehículo disparándole al otro tanque destruyéndolo acto seguido la vaquera pone un detonador en dicho tanque poniéndolo en piloto automático comenzando a irse en otra dirección mientras esta abandonaba el vehículo el cual exploto en otro lugar

\- ¿están bien generala, ponys, padre? - decía Dawn sonriéndoles

-estamos bien mi niña- dijo Applejack

-esas es mi hija, ¿vieron eso? es toda una Cooper- dijo Tennessee orgulloso de ella -es obvio que lo heredo todo de mi-

-no es tiempo para celebrar, tenemos un castillo que llegar- dijo la generala Sparkle -sigan con su labor soldados-

-si generala- decían Aqua y la demás al unísono mientras Twilight y los demás seguían con su camino

Faltan ocho horas para el protocolo 12... en otra parte lejos de la guerra en el castillo destrozado de la amistad una maquina apareció en lo que era el cuarto del trono

-llegamos- dijo Discord abriendo las compuertas saliendo junto con la princesa y él bebe dragón -la Equestria del futuro-

\- ¿esta es Equestria del futuro?... parece un chiquero- dijo Spike mirando el cielo y el lugar destrozado en donde estaban -un momento... no puede ser... este es el Castillo de la Amistad-

\- ¿así terminara mi castillo en el futuro? - dijo Twilight contemplando el lugar -todo oscuro y frio sin un rayo de luz... ya lo había visto esto en la mente de Trevor, pero no creí que fuera tan... triste- dijo la princesa

-Ignos me comento que él y tu yo futuro estuvieron aquí, pero los autómatas atacaron, afortunadamente ellos pudieron escapar- dijo Discord

\- ¿y dónde están los caballeros? - pregunto Spike

-seguramente están en la base rebelde- dijo el draconecus guardando su máquina del tiempo –síganme es por aquí-

-ellos no se encuentran haya- decía una voz misteriosa

\- ¿quien... dijo eso? - pregunto Twilight mientras Spike se escondía atrás de ella abrazando su pierna izquierda

-muéstrate- dijo Spike completamente asustado mientras un pegaso de alas metálicas color café y cicatriz en su cara hace acto de su presencia

-tuuuu…- dijo Discord mientras se multiplicaba, todos vestidos como una unidad especial SWAT rodeando al pegaso - ¿qué haces aquí traidor? -

\- ¿traidor? - preguntaba Spike

-responde a mi pregunta Red Demon o mis chicos te volaran la tapa de los sesos- dijo Discord preparándose para atacar

\- ¿Red Demon? - decían la alicornio y dragón al unísono sorprendidos de oír lo que dijo el señor del caos

\- ¿eso mismo me pregunto yo?... ¿qué haces aquí generala Sparkle? - decía el pegaso mirándola de frente

\- ¿generala? - decía Spike, de pronto la alicornio por alguna razón no dejaba de verlo comenzando a llamarle la atención, así que se acercó a él moviendo a la escuadra del draconecus con su magia -Twilight… ¿qué haces? - grito Spike

-no te acerques princesa, él es peligroso!- grito Discord, pero aun así la alicornio no lo escucho y se puso de frente ante el pegaso sombrío comenzando a cerrar sus ojos concentrándose como si estuviera leyéndole la mente aquel ser

-tu eres… Terra- dijo Twilight abriendo sus ojos

\- ¿él es Terra?, el dichoso traidor de la resistencia que tanto oímos hablar de el- dijo Spike enojándose poniéndose frente para proteger a Twilight –aléjate de ella no te le acerques-

-Spike... te ves... ya veo... eres la Twilight Sparkle y Spike de otra época- dijo Terra ignorando - ¿qué están haciendo aquí? - pregunto el pegaso

-que te importa-

-Spike!- grito Twilight callándolo -vine aquí por mis caballeros, cometí un error terrible y necesito traerlos de vuelta conmigo a su época-

-es un lastima... pero tus caballeros jamás regresaran- dijo Terra

\- ¿a qué te refieres?, ¿qué le hiciste?, maldito hijo de pu...- Spike no termino lo que iba a decir ya que la princesa le pone una burbuja mágica evitando que hablara tanto

\- ¿qué estás diciendo traidor?... ¿dónde están ellos? - pregunto Discord

-en Canterlot, en la base Imperial- dijo Terra sorprendiendo al grupo

-eso explica por qué Ignos no me contestaba- dijo Twilight comprendiéndolo

-el imperio se está preparando para su último ataque... el Protocolo 12, un sistema de ataque que destruirá a toda la célula rebelde tu yo futuro, la generala Sparkle dio la orden de atacar al castillo del Emperador, tus caballeros al igual que todas tus amigas están haya luchado por sobrevivir- dijo Terra

\- ¿y por qué no estas ayudándolos? - pregunto Twilight

\- ¿hablas en serio Twilight?... déjame recordarte que él es un traidor un hijo de la chin...- grito el draconecus levitando en el aire

-Discord!-

-tiene razón princesa… traicione a todo el mundo, ya nadie confía en mi... en especial usted- dijo Terra volando recargándose en una ventana viendo a lo lejos Canterlot que se encontraba echando humo –cometí muchos errores princesa... lo perdí todo, solo queda esperar a que el protocolo del Emperador se active y esperar la muerte- así que la alicornio tomo vuelo para seguir mirándolo

\- ¿y te quedaras aquí?, ¿esperando tu muerte? - dijo Twilight con una expresión de molestia

-es lo mejor para todos que no intervenga, lo único que hare será estorbar- dijo Terra sin verla viendo el cielo oscuro -tu yo futuro no tiene idea en lo que se está metiendo, el Emperador es muy peligroso, sus poderes son inimaginables-

\- ¿y conoces todos sus ataques? - pregunto Twilight en eso él bebe dragón rompe la burbuja gritándole

-Twilight pierdes el tiempo, no sacaras nada el mejor vamos por lo caballeros y salir de aquí-

-espera Spike!- grito Twilight

-él era mi maestro y él siempre tenía la costumbre de presumir su grandioso poder- dijo Terra como si nada

-entonces sabes ¿quién es?, ¿tú conoces su identidad? - pregunto Twilight

-si-

-entonces dime… ¿por favor?... ¿quién es el?... ¿de dónde surgió?, ¿cómo es que llego al poder? - preguntaba Twilight

\- ¿de verdad quieres saber? - dijo Terra riéndose un poco -solo muy pocos llegaron a saber la identidad del Emperador... así que dime ¿estas dispuesta a afrontar la verdad? -

-Twilight solo esta minti...-

-silencio… que ahí viene el maravilloso spoiler- dijo Discord tapándole la boca con su cola

-Terra… por favor… dímelo- dijo Twilight preocupada

-está bien... te lo diré- dijo el pegaso sombrío mirándola a los ojos -su nombre es...-

Afuera de la cuidad en un dirigible junto a unas tiendas de campar varios doctores al igual que enfermeras se encontraban ahí que atendiendo a los heridos que llegaban de la batalla

\- ¿qué ocurre Zecora? - pregunto Xion viendo a la cebra meditando muy seriamente sin dejar de atender al herido que era una yegua unicornio

-presiento que algo se acerca- dijo la cebra

\- ¿bueno o malo? - dijo la gatielaga

-para ambos bandos, estamos llegando al clímax de esta historia- dijo la cebra

-Zecora otro herido- aviso Big Mac entrando con un soldado que le faltaba una pierna

-pónganlo en la camilla, ustedes encárguense de el- ordeno la cebra a dos enfermeras que estaban disponibles

En el castillo del Emperador

-solo un poco más... solo un poco más- dijo el Emperador sentado en su trono viendo en unas pantallas a los autómatas formados como unos soldados que tenían conectados unos cables en el núcleo el cual estaban recargando sus celdas de energía y en otra pantalla se encontraba un contador que marcaban siete horas y restando

-señor nos están apaleando... tenemos que activar a los autómatas!- grito un soldado entrando, pero fue detenido repentinamente sintiendo que le faltaba aire muriendo por asfixia con la cara todo azul

-no me interrumpan cuando estoy cerca de la victoria!- grito el pony enmascarado bajando su brazo -sin dejar de ver sus creaciones... no hubiera logrado este reinado sin ti Blueblood... de verdad sí que fuiste un gran tonto… jajaja- decía el pony riéndose malvadamente

En las calles de la cuidad

-corran!- grito Twilight corriendo con su grupo

-estamos cerca del objetivo- dijo Nod-Ignos cuando de pronto

\- ¿qué rayos? - Rainbow y las demás vieron como varios drones de seguridad llegaban rodeando a los ponys comenzando a disparar láser de sus lentes rojos

-nos atacan!- grito Pinkie

-esquívenlos!- grito Nod-Ventus esquivando y a la vez disparaba destruyendo unos drones, pero más de esos aparecen disparando sus laser, pero Twilight con su espada rebota los ataques regresándolos destruyendo a unos cuantos

-son demasiados- dijo Rainbow lanzando su boomerang comenzando a destruir

-tenemos que seguir adelante- dijo Twilight volando partiendo a la mitad a unos cinco -estamos cerca de llegar al castillo-

-Twilight, tú y los caballeros adelántense!- grito Rarity disparando magia de su cuerno

-no las voy a dejar aquí- dijo Twilight protegiéndose en un escudo

-no te lo estamos pidiendo, te lo ordenamos!- grito Applejack disparando de su rifle y a la vez usaba su hacha destruyendo uno -solo ustedes pueden detener al Emperador, rápido!- decía sin dejar de disparar

-acaben con esta guerra, son los únicos que pueden hacerlo- dijo Pinkie disparando su cañón de energía

-tiene razón... no debemos perder tiempo- dijo Nod-Tennessee dándole a los drones de latigazos

-rápido general, por la victoria- dijo Nod-Ignos disparando en el aire –esto no es nada con lo que vendrá-

-llévatela Ventus!- dijo Fluttershy golpeando con su martillo

-vamos Twilight- dijo Nod-Ventus llevándose a la alicornio -ellas estarán bien, rápido antes de que sea tarde-

-si- dijo Twilight viendo a sus amigas sintiendo lastima al dejarlas, pero tenían razón

-Twilight!- gritaba Rainbow haciendo que la alicornio volteara mientras sus cinco amigas tomaron una bocanada de aire diciéndole lo siguiente

-victoria! - decían las cinco poniendo su casco derecho en su corazón mientras seguían con su lucha de los drones

-victoria…- dijo la generala haciendo lo mismo -en marcha caballeros

-si general!- dijeron los ponys con orgullo continuando su camino al castillo

De vuelta al presente

\- ¿qué es lo que queremos? - gritaba Starlight Glimmer

-cero maquinas!- decían la multitud que la acompañaba

\- ¿para cuándo los queremos? - preguntaba Cherrilie a sus estudiantes

-nunca!- dijeron los potrillos todos los ponys estaban afuera en la casa de Blueblood fastidiándolo como siempre

-vamos ponys sigan fastidiando al príncipe hasta que cancele ese programa!- gritaba Trixie haciendo que la multitud abucheaba a Blueblood

-Blueblood apesta!- grito Starlight

-mándelo por un tubo junto con todas sus ideas!- grito Holy Blade con sus chicas

-muerte al príncipe!- grito Xion en el aire con una antorcha en sus manos

-Xion deseamos que cancele su programa no que muera- dijo Scootaloo

-ok…- decía la gatielaga de mala gana –métanle las ideas de Blueblood por el cul…-

-Xion!- grito Apple Bloom callándola

-cero maquinas!- grito Twist

-cero maquinas!- gritaron los potros Snips y Snail

-regresen esos robots al lugar de donde vinieron... con los japoneses!- grito Diamond Tiara

\- ¿que traes en contra de los japoneses? - preguntaba Silver Spoon

-tienen mejores cosas que yo- dijo Diamond Tiara sin dejar de gritar

\- ¿cómo voy a tener intimidad con mi Sweetie Belle haya en lo oscurito si esas cosas están patrullando? - gritaba Buttom

-Buttom!- grito Apple Bloom mientras Sweetie se sonrojaba, la única que no cooperaba era Sweetie Bot que estaba disfrazada de león ahora comenzando a retirarse notando eso las Cruzzaders comenzando a seguirla

-Sweetie Bot espera!- grito Apple Bloom

\- ¿a dónde vas?, la manifestación está aquí- dijo Scootaloo

\- ¿Por qué… hacen esto?,¿porque no me dan la oportunidad de tener más amigos? - aquella pregunta que hizo la Bot dejo sin sentido a las Cruzzaders

\- ¿de que estas hablando?, tú ya tienes amigos- le respondió Sweetie Belle

-y somos nosotras- dijo Scootaloo

-hablo de tener amigos robots… como yo- dijo la Bot

\- ¿de que estas hablando? - pregunto Apple Bloom

-que están arruinando la oportunidad de tener amigos como yo- dijo Sweetie Bot

-Sweetie Bot cariño, por si no lo sabias si aparecen esos robots di adiós a nuestro futuro- le dijo la pequeña unicornio blanca

\- ¿que ya se te olvido por qué Trevor está aquí?, es por culpa de esas máquinas- dijo Scootaloo -los robots son una amenaza-

\- ¿una… amenaza? - dijo Sweetie Bot - ¿acaso ya olvidaron un detalle importante?, les recuerdo que yo también soy un robot, ¿me están diciendo que también soy una amenaza? -

-tú no eres una amenaza… eres nuestra amiga- dijo Apple Bloom

\- ¿entonces por qué están en contra... contra mi especie?... esta podría ser una gran oportunidad para tener amigos como yo, no saben lo frustrante que es ser la única potra de metal en el reino- decía la robot molesta -quiero amigos robots, quiero convivir con otras maquinas a parte de mi... ¿es difícil pedir eso?- aquellas tres potrancas quedaron impresionadas por lo que decía la Bot sin tener idea que decirle -no lograran nada con esto-

-oye… tratamos de tener un mejor futuro, ¿de qué lado estas tú? - dijo Scootaloo comenzando a enojarse

-estoy de su lado... pero no de esta manera... lo siento, pero yo apoyo en tener amigos robot- dijo la Bot comenzando a retirarse

-Sweetie Bot espera!- grito Sweetie Belle, pero la Bot no escucho y se fue

\- ¿pueden creer lo que dijo? - decía Scootaloo sin poder creerlo

-si...- decían Apple Bloom suspirando -bien hecho Cruzzaders, acabamos de herir a una amiga-

-Sweetie Bot…- decía la pequeña unicornio blanca preocupada por lo que paso

De vuelta al futuro en el Castillo de la princesa Twilight

-lo... oigo y no lo creo- decía Spike impactado al escuchar el nombre del Emperador

-que gran spoiler… o por Celestia- decía Discord en un tono burlón -miren la cara de Twilight, no tiene precio jajajaja-

-pero... creí que estaba muerto- dijo Twilight sin poder creerlo - ¿cómo...? -

-eso princesa tendrás que descubrirlo por tu cuenta... si es que sobrevives- dijo Terra como si nada -si yo fuera tu regresa a tu época ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde-

-no voy a hacer eso... mis caballeros están en problemas y tengo que ir a ayudarlos, no me iré sin ellos- dijo Twilight -si es cierto lo que dices entonces están en un grave peligro- la alicornio le dio la espalda descendiendo donde estaban sus amigos –Spike, Discord nos vamos-

\- ¿A dónde? -

-a Canterlot- le respondió la alicornio al bebe dragón –a ayudarlos-

\- ¿pero estas loca?... ¿que no escuchaste las advertencias de Wind?, dijo que...-

-dijo que fuera por los caballeros y como fueron a la guerra haya debemos de ir... además quiero ver a ese Emperador con mis propios ojos- dijo Twilight mientras sacaba de su Pzifer su cazadora y su corona poniéndoselas mágicamente

-veo que estas decidida a ir a ese lugar- dijo Terra observándolos -bien… ¿quieres verlo y morir?, te diré como llegar a él... hay una entrada secreta que conecta al trono desde los jardines reales-

\- ¿una entrada secreta? - decía Discord

-la entrada está en una de sus estatuas, una vez hecho eso encontraran un túnel, ahí verán un ascensor que los llevara a la cima del castillo donde se encuentra el Emperador... si es que no han cortado la energía llegaran en un instante... eso sin olvidar todos los peligros que hay en su camino- dijo Terra

\- ¿de verdad podemos confiar en ese tipo? - pregunto Spike –podría ser una trampa-

-váyanse a donde quieran, a mí me da igual- dijo Terra -de todas formas vamos a morir- la princesa voló a él una vez mas

-ven con nosotros… te necesitamos- dijo Twilight -si de verdad estas arrepentido de todo lo que has hecho esta es tu oportunidad de emendar tus errores-

-ya es muy tarde para mi princesa... ser Red Demon ha destruido por completo mi vida- dijo Terra volteándola a ver

-sé que llevo poco tiempo conociéndote... y ¿te digo algo?, en el fondo de ese ser… maligno, se encuentra un buen chico que se ha tropezado en el camino, tienes que volver a levantarte y no mirar hacia atrás- dijo Twilight poniendo su casco en su mejilla -eso hizo Ventus, quizás ya no confían en ti, pero hay alguien que todavía cree en ti- dijo sonriéndole mientras le daba la espalda

-Trevor…- dijo Terra mientras la alicornio tomando al bebe dragón con su magia poniéndolo en su lomo –¿y dónde está el? - pregunto

-en mi época, haciendo su parte de la misión… me conto acerca de ti y no ha dejado de confiar en ti… y no es el único, también cuentas conmigo- dijo Twilight mirándolo una última vez –vámonos-

-si princesa- dijo Discord siguiéndola volando hacia el campo de batalla dejando solo al pegaso café mirando el cielo por donde se fue la princesa y sus amigos

\- ¿en serio crees que haga algo ese pegaso? - pregunto Spike

-ese chico es como Ventus, un pegaso que jamás se rendirá- dijo Twilight continuando con su viaje

-Trevor... así que, todavía… hay ponys que creen en mi- dijo Terra comenzando a sonreír un poco

De vuelta al campo de batalla... faltan seis horas para el protocolo 12

\- ¿qué hacemos ahora? - pregunto Sunset Shimmer después de haber tomado el parque capturando a la mayoría de guardias imperiales

-esta área esta capturada por la resistencia- dijo Gilda –deberíamos tomar los jardines reales, escuche por radio que están teniendo problemas los de la otra escuadra que enviamos

-Trixie y su escuadrón necesitan ayuda en la zona este- dijo Sunset -Starlight y yo podríamos ocuparnos de los jardines reales-

-entonces mis hombres y yo ayudaremos en la zona este- dijo Gilda -vamos a ayudar a esa maga buena para nada- en eso un soldado rebelde llega con Glimmer diciéndole algo

-de acuerdo aquel soldado me dijo que… Flurry y su equipo necesitan de tu ayuda, hay helicópteros que les están dando problemas en el sector sur - dijo Starlight –te necesitan haya grandote-

-enterado- dijo Spike comenzando a volar

-vamos Glimmer a los jardines reales- dijo Sunset -y ustedes vigilen la zona que ningún imperial pise por aquí- les dijo a los ponys que estaban ahí

-si- dijo la unicornio rosa junto con unos rebeldes que los acompañaron-andando señores-

En el castillo del Emperador en la entrada

\- ¿ya está carnal? - pregunto Aspros cubriéndole la espalda mientras su hermano pulsaba ciertos botones en el panel para abrirlo

-aun no, esta cosa no se deja- dijo Deuteros

-pues rápido porque se nos acaban las municiones- dijo Holy Blade disparando un lanza granadas a unos soldados que estaban en el techo de cierto edificio

-tranquilo pervertido, la ayuda está en camino!- grito Nod-Tennessee llegando junto con el escuadrón Nod y la generala comenzando a ayudarlos

-Cañón Eléctrico!- grito Nod-Ventus disparando electrocutando a unos tiradores

-Súper Ataque!- grito Nod-Ignos disparando al mismo tiempo que el pegaso destruyendo una horda que se aproximaba a ellos

\- ¿y las demás? - pregunto Holy Blade cubriéndose

-están teniendo problemas, ve haya por favor y ayúdalas Holy Blade- ordeno Twilight

-como usted diga generala- dijo el alicornio volando para ayudar a sus amigas ponys

\- ¿cómo van con esa puerta? - pregunto Nod-Ignos golpeando a unos guardias que llegaron

-de la chin... nos tomara mucho tiempo entrar- dijo Deuteros

-ese es el problema Deuteros, no tenemos tiempo!- grito Nod-Cooper dándole de latigazos a otros que salieron en otra parte-si tan solo el enano estuviera aquí-

\- ¿alguien dijo mi nombre? - los ponys voltearon y vieron ahí al Nod enano arriba del taladro junto con las Cruzzaders

-enano!- dijeron los ponys feliz de verlo

-aun lado chicos!- dijo Buttom ordenándoles, los ponys hicieron caso y se movieron mientras el taladro comenzó a perforar dejando un gran hoyo en la entrada del lugar -no eres el único que destruye cosas Hunter- dijo el pony café saliendo del taladro

-púdrete- dijo Nod-enano

-bien hecho escuadrón- dijo Twilight agradecida -ahora entremos al lugar, pero cuidado, no sabemos lo que nos espera-

-si generala-

-mientras ustedes van por el Emperador las Cruzzaders, el maricon y yo iremos a salvar el anónimo y de paso a los prisioneros que están atrapados- dijo Nod-Rockaid mientras Buttom lo veía feo

-está en el nivel tres subterráneo, en marcha equipo- dijo Apple Bloom con un mapa del castillo

-sí- dijeron las otras Cruzzaders y Buttom comenzando a correr en el castillo

-nosotros a la planta nueve, ahí se encuentra el Emperador, en marcha- dijo Twilight a los demás adentrándose el castillo del Emperador, era muy diferente al de las hermanas alicornio, todo era elegante iluminado, pero a la vez perturbador, avanzado por el lugar había figuras del Emperador en todas partes mientras corrían por unos pasillos sintiendo escalofríos en su cuerpo

-put... madre el ascensor no sirve- dijo Aspros presionando el botón, en eso las alarmas comenzaron a sonar iluminando el lugar de rojo

-habrá que hacerlo a la manera antigua… piso por piso- dijo Nod-Ventus en eso varios guardias imperiales aparecen comenzando a disparar, pero el vaquero lanza sus látigos de energía dejándolos inconscientes comenzando a avanzar por la zona

-aun lado!- grito Deuteros transformando su cuerpo en metal corriendo hacia unos guardias enormes mientras le disparaban, pero al final el kirin golpea a ambos con sus brazos dejándolos noqueados, mas guardias aparecieron en otro lado, pero Twilight desenfunda su espada cortándoles las armas para después lanzarlos con su magia

-ojalá el enano y los otros estén bien- decía la generala mientras Ventus disparaba su cañón de plasma aun francotirador que estaba en el otro piso

En otra parte del castillo

-sin piedad contra el enemigo!- grito Apple Bloom con su escuadrón llegando a una sala abierta donde francotiradores las esperaban disparándoles, pero Sweetie se adelante e invoca escudos mágicos para todos

-así se hace nena, por eso te amo- dijo Buttom disparando su escopeta dándole a un francotirador cayendo del segundo piso

-pero yo la amo más- dijo Nod-Rockaid subiéndose por un pilar llegando al otro piso comenzando a matar a los francotiradores que estaban ahí con su espada llameante

-no peleen- dijo Scootaloo lanzando una granada aun grupo que salía de unas compuertas volando en mil pedazos

-rápido al ascensor!- grito Apple Bloom disparando de su rifle a los que bajaban de una escalera mientras la pegaso abría las compuertas viendo que no había cubo así que la pony dijo lo siguiente -por los cables rápido- decía comenzando a descender por los cables seguido de Sweetie y Buttom

-córrele enano!- grito Scootaloo disparando, así que el enano salta de un balcón usando su pistola garfio clavándose en un candelabro de cristal por el cual se balanceo hacia el cubo entrando seguido de la pegaso quien lanzo unas bombas de humo cubriendo el lugar evitando que atacaran los del imperio perdiéndose en el humo disparándose entre si

Afuera del castillo a ciertas ponys no les iba nada bien

-nos tienen rodeadas!- grito Pinkie junto con sus amigas mientras los drones las rodeaban disparándoles comenzando a lastimar a las ponys

-resistan chicas, aquí estoy… Atomic Blast!- grito Holy Blade lanzando su ataque más poderoso destruyendo a una gran cantidad de drones en el aire aterrizando frente a ellas, pero los drones seguían saliendo disparando a las ponys lastimando a cada una de ellas en especial a Holy

-nos van a matar... tenemos que irnos de aquí!- grito Rarity

\- ¿pero a dónde? - pregunto Fluttershy protegiéndose con su arma en eso un dron le disparaba cayendo al suelo

-Fluttershy!- grito Rainbow lanzando su boomerang logrando destruir unos mientras protegía a su amiga

-mi pierna- decía la pegaso amarilla comenzando a sangrar en su pierna izquierda en eso Pinkie con su abanico agita con fuerza creando grandes ráfagas de viento alejando a los drones, pero fue inútil uno de ellos disparo un láser dándole a la pony fiestera en el pecho cayendo al suelo

-Pinkie!- grito Applejack ayudándola a levantarse mientras Holy la protegía al igual que ella con su hacha el cual lo hacía pedazos -necesitamos a Dawn y las otras- decía partiendo otro dron a la mitad

-les hable por mi transmisor, pero están teniendo problemas- dijo la unicornio blanca protegiéndose con un escudo, de pronto los drones comenzaron a acumular energía todos ellos preparándose para disparar el mismo tiempo

\- ¿y ahora que hacemos? - preguntaba Rainbow temblando de miedo, en eso Fluttershy le tomaba del casco con fuerza sabiendo que ya no podía hacer nada

-hasta aquí llegamos amigas- dijo Applejack -fue un gusto el haberlas conocido-

-al menos les dimos pelea- dijo Rarity sentándose en el suelo

-perdónanos Twilight…- dijo Pinkie sonriendo una última vez -voy contigo Maud-

-rayos… estábamos tan cerca- dijo Holy Blade sintiéndose inútil mientras los drones se preparan para su último ataque cuando de pronto un dragón chino hecho de fuego llega comenzando a destruirlos a todos

\- ¿qué rayos? - preguntaban Rarity al igual que sus amigas preguntándose qué ocurría así que Holy Blade en el último momento las encierra en escudo suyo mientras veía como el dragón destruía a todos sus enemigos

-miren!- apuntaba Applejack viendo una figura en el aire en medio de la tormenta de fuego, aquella concentro magia en su cuerno disipando todo el fuego viendo que todos los drones se habían ido

-por Celestia…- decían las manes al unísono mientras Holy retiraba el escudo

\- ¿están bien? - decía la figura acercándose más viendo que era una alicornio con un libro levitando mágicamente

\- ¿Twilight? - decían las manes al unísono

\- ¿generala Sparkle? - dijo Holy sorprendido

-nop… se equivocan, esta no es la Twilight que conocen- dijo Spike en el lomo

-Spikeywikey eres tuuu…- dijo Rarity al verlo comenzando a desmayarse

-sóbate- dijo Discord apareciendo mágicamente

-Discord!- decían las ponys

-es oficial… estoy confundido, ¿qué rayos está pasando aquí? - preguntaba Rainbow

\- ¿que no habías ido con los caballeros hace poco? - pregunto Fluttershy

\- ¿estuvieron aquí? - dijo Twilight

-si ósea… ¿hello?, te fuiste con ellos- dijo Pinkie

-chicas, chicas, se están confundiendo… esta es la Twilight Sparkle del pasado- dijo Discord explicándoles

\- ¿del pasado? - dijeron las manes al unísono sobro todo Rarity quien despertó escuchando todo

-entonces… ¿tú eres la Twilight que vino de la misma época de los caballeros? - preguntaba Rarity sorprendida

-así es- dijo Spike –al igual que yo-

-esto es... grandioso!- decía Rainbow feliz por eso yéndose a abrazar a al alicornio al igual que el resto de sus amigas

-qué bueno que estas aquí Twilight- dijo Fluttershy

-es bueno verlas a todas ustedes- dijo Twilight -se ven terribles chicas-

-por culpa de la maldita guerra- dijo Applejack

-qué bueno que están aquí, sobre todo tu mi lindo Spikeywikey- dijo Rarity tomándolo con su magia dándole muchos besos -sigues igual de adorable como el día que te conocí-

-Rarity me sonrojas- dijo Spike sonrojado manchado de besos

-y dime Twilight, ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunto Holy Blade

-es cierto... tengo que encontrar a los caballeros… ¿los han visto? - preguntaba la princesa

-fueron al Castillo del Emperador- dijo Pinkie

-hay no… eso es terrible-

\- ¿porque nenita?, ¿qué ocurre? - soltando al bebe dragón regresándolo al lomo de la princesa con su magia

-corren un gran peligro- dijo Twilight

\- ¿qué estamos esperando?, vamos con ellos- dijo Fluttershy comenzando a caminar comenzando a caer así que Rainbow la agarra

-no puedes… estas herida- dijo Rainbow

-pero Ven- dijo Fluttershy adolorida -me necesita-

-están muy débiles, no podrán avanzar en esas condiciones… yo iré- dijo Twilight

\- ¿pero tu sola? - dijo Pinkie siendo sostenida por Holy Blade

-no se preocupen, tengo a Spike y mi Pzifer- dijo Twilight enseñándoles su libro

-oigan… escuchamos por radio que necesitaban ayuda- grito Flurry junto con Dawn, Aqua y Spike el de esta época

-perdón por la tardanza, pero esos helicópteros no nos dejaban en paz- dijo el dragón morado viendo a la alicornio - ¿Twilight?, ¿qué haces aquí? -

\- ¿Spiiiike?, ¿eres tú? - dijo Twilight sorprendida de verlo

-no inventes… ¿ese dragón soy yo? - dijo él bebe dragón igual de sorprendido que ella

-no inventes y ese bebe de ahí ¿soy yo? - dijo el dragón también impresionado, así que él bebe dragón se baja de Twilight viéndose de frente a frente

-princesa Twilight, Spike… son ustedes- decía Aqua sorprendida de verlos

\- ¿no estaban con los caballeros? - pregunto Flurry

-es la Twilight del pasado Flurry- dijo Aqua

\- ¿Flurry Heart?… ¿ella es mi sobrina? - dijo Twilight sorprendida de verla -vaya... creciste mucho-

-woow… la Twilight y Spike del pasado, es un gusto finalmente conocerlas- dijo la vaquera emocionada mientras a alicornio comenzó a cerrar sus ojos concentrándose

-sé que estas impresionada Twilight y que quieres desmayarte, pero antes de eso… quiero que conozcas a esta muchachona- dijo Applejack abrazándola

-no es necesario que me los presentes Applejack- dijo la alicornio viendo a la vaquera -tu eres Dawn y ella es Aqua- le decía a la pegaso azul

-entonces… ¿ya lo sabes? - dijo Aqua sonrojándose

-Trevor me lo dijo- dijo Twilight

\- ¿Trevor?, ¿está aquí? - pregunto Dawn

-lo siento chicas, pero el sigue en el pasado, debido a ciertas complicaciones- dijo Twilight –también conocí... a Terra-

\- ¿Terra?… ¿viste a mi hijo?, ¿sabes si vendrá Twilight?, ¿dónde está?, ¿dónde lo viste? -

-tranquila Fluttershy no te alteres, lo vimos en el Castillo de la Amistad cuando llegamos… estaba ahí- dijo el draconecus calmando a la pegaso amarilla sosteniendo a la pegaso

-díganme que al menos vendrá- dijo Aqua

-lo siento… pero no quiso- dijo Twilight dándole pena a la pegaso

-ya veo- decía Aqua con las orejas caídas

-apenas lo vi y la verdad...- se me hizo un bien chico- dijo Twilight

-es que no lo conociste completamente- dijo Rainbow

-Rainbow!- grito Holy callándola

-eso no importa ahora, necesito ir al palacio del Emperador ahora... mis amigos corren un grave peligro- dijo Twilight -vamos Spike-

-si Twilight- dijeron los Spike al unísono -estaba hablando conmigo... contigo... no conmigo deja de arremedarme... se refiere a mi o a ti-

-al Spike que vino conmigo!- gritaba la alicornio asustando a los dragones

-ahí te hablan- le dijo su yo mayor mientras él bebe dragón se subía al lomo -que recuerdos aquellos- decía el dragón recordando la nostalgia

-Dawn, Aqua, Spike acompáñenla- dijo Rarity -vas a necesitar de su ayuda-

-se los agradezco, Trevor me dijo que necesitaría de su ayuda- dijo Twilight –y vaya que tenía razón-

-estamos contigo princesa- dijeron las yeguas al unisonó

-y conmigo- dijo el Spike adulto

-llévenme a los jardines reales, hay una entrada secreta que nos llevara directamente con el Emperador- dijo Twilight

-Holy, Flurry, Discord... llévense a mi mama y a las otras con Zecora- dijo Aqua

-entendido- dijeron los alicornios y draconecus al unisonó

-mucho cuidado hija- dijo Fluttershy

-descuida mama… lo tendré- dijo la pegaso mientras se daban un abrazo -recuerda que soy la hija de Ventus Fast-

-traeré a papa de regreso- dijo Dawn

-más te vale mija- dijo Applejack –no quiero quedarme viuda otra vez-

-buena suerte- dijo Rainbow

-desháganse de ese maldito Emperador- dijo Rarity

-les hare una gran súper híper megafiesta por nuestra victoria- dijo Pinkie soltando serpentinas

-vamos ponys en marcha- dijo Spike volando junto con las yeguas y bebe dragón a los jardines reales

En el castillo

-zona despejada- dijo Nod-Tennessee avanzando por otro corredor

-no hay trampas aquí- dijo Deuteros en otra parte

-despejado- dijo Nod-Ventus, el unicornio fue a una compuerta abriéndola llevándose una gran sorpresa -por Celestia miren esto- los ponys corrieron hacia donde estaba Nod-Ignos viendo ahí con sus propios ojos lo que encontraron

-pero si es...-

-El Inquisidor- decía Nod-Ventus completando lo que iba a decir el vaquero viendo ahí estaban… los restos de su traje destrozado colgados en una sala como si fuera una especie de trofeo para exhibir

-entonces eso quiere decir que el...- decía el unicornio azul

-está muerto- dijo Aspros en la entrada -yo vi justo el momento cuando el Emperador se lo quebró-

-oigan miren- dijo Nod-Tennessee viendo unas alas de una pony hada pegadas en un cuadro -son las de pony hada... por Celestia son las alas de la comandante Cero y la cabeza de Moonside pegada a la pared- decía el vaquero viendo la cabeza del esposo de Cero sintiendo lastima

-y no solo eso también está el cetro de Selina- dijo Nod-Ventus viendo el báculo que le perteneció a la batpony sintiendo también algo de lastima

-uno a uno el Emperador a cazado a sus enemigos todos ellos eran míos la mayoría... ese cab... me quito todo lo que amo... me quito a mis enemigos... lo va a pagar con sangre el maldito- grito Aspros mirando aquel cetro

-hasta el pobre de Arpeggio, no vivió para contarlo- dijo Nod-Ignos viendo los trajes quemados del loro -entonces si el Inquisidor está colgado entonces ¿quién es el Emperador? -

-me sorprende que todavía no lo sepan- dijo Aspros

\- ¿tú lo sabes? - pregunto Nod-Ventus

-pensé que ustedes por ser muy listos ya lo habrían descubierto- dijo el kirin azul

-entonces dinos ¿quién es? - pregunto Nod-Tennessee

-pues es alguien que les tiene un gran odio hacia ustedes- dijo Aspros –su nombre es…-

\- ¿chicos que están haciendo?, rápido muévanse- dijo Twilight en la entrada continuando con su camino

-ya oyeron a la generala muévanse- dijo Aspros viendo por última vez el traje del inquisidor - (como me hubiera gustado matarte yo mismo cab... para que pagaras por haber convertido a mi familia y a mí en esto que soy ahora)- decía en su mente retirándose

\- ¿pero y el Emp...? -

-déjalo así Nigth, de todas formas, lo vamos matar… le veremos su cara una vez que esté muerto- dijo Nod-Ventus saliendo junto con Nod-Tennessee

-oigan espérenme- dijo Nod-Ignos siguiéndolos

Faltan cuatro horas para el protocolo 12... jardines reales

-esos desgraciados salen de donde sea- dijo Sunset disparando junto con Starlight ocultas en una estatua mientras eran atacados por las fuerzas del Emperador

-Sunset, Starlight- las yeguas vieron y era Spike quien llegaba quien comenzó a escupir fuego

-Spike!- gritaron las yeguas

-Thundaga!- grito Twilight lanzando rayos de su Pzifers electrocutándolos mientras que Dawn y Aqua les disparaban con sus armas matándolos

-buen tiro chicas woohooo!- decía Spike mientras esquivaban los disparos en el aire de parte de los pegasos imperiales

-Twilight!- decían las yeguas al unísono –Spike!-

-no son los que conocemos- dijo Dawn corriendo a la vez que disparaba sus pistolas y a la vez esquivando bala

-es la Twilight y Spike del pasado- dijo Aqua disparando su Sniper dándoles en la cabeza a los guardias que estaban ocultos acercándose a las rebeldes

\- ¿del pasado? - decían las yeguas con una cara de wtf

-les explicaremos con más calma cuando hayamos matado a esos desgraciados- dijo Aqua disparando

-eso espero porque realmente estoy confundida- dijo Sunset disparando

-también yo- dijo Starlight lanzando ráfagas mágicas de su cuerno

-Blizzaga!- grito Twilight lanzando hielo a los que lo atacaban congelándolos, luego de la lucha

-ya veo… así que Discord te trajo aquí porque hay problemas en tu época- dijo Sunset hablando con la princesa

-si… vine aquí por los caballeros y de paso ayudarlos en su lucha- dijo Twilight

-pues llegaste en buen momento gracias a ti la mayoría del imperio fueron detenidos- dijo Starlight viendo como los rebeldes capturaban a los soldados custodiando los jardines reales

\- ¿dónde se encontrará la entrada secreta? - pregunto él bebe dragón revisando las estatuas

-es esa de aquí- dijo Dawn examinando una el cual trataba del Emperador sosteniendo con las coronas de las princesas en su brazo izquierdo levantándolas -Spike una garra-

-entendido- dijo Spike calentando músculos

-están hablando conmigo enano- dijo el dragón comenzando a empujar con fuerza encontrando la entrada sorprendiendo a todos

-Terra tenía razón- dijo Twilight viendo aquella estatua del Emperador -ese tipo es un monstro- dijo ella sin dejar de ver la estatua

\- ¿todo bien Twilight? - pregunto Aqua

-si... Dawn, Aqua, mi Spike en marcha- dijo Twilight -ustedes vigilen el lugar- decía mientras se alejaba con sus acompañantes

-si Twilight- dijo Sunset mientras ella el dragón y la unicornio comenzaron a hacer guardia

-es un pasillo largo- decía Spike en el lomo de Twilight mientras seguían avanzando a profundidad

-el ascensor debe estar aquí- dijo la princesa continuando con su camino -ahí esta- decía viendo el ascensor llegando así que rápidamente presiona el botón de ahí abriendo las compuertas abordándolo

-siguiente parada… el Emperador- dijo Dawn calibrando sus armas comenzando a subir

-todo acabara muy pronto- dijo Aqua recargando munición

De vuelta al presente en la biblioteca del Castillo de la Amistad

-pequeña Bot solo te diré esto…. Estas loca!- gritaba Trevor hablando con Sweetie Bot - ¿cómo que quieres ser amigos de los autómatas?, ¿se te zafo un tornillo o qué? -

-oye Trevor tranquilo- dijo Starlight quien regreso al castillo luego de otra exitosa manifestación contra las maquinas intentando calmarlo

-pienso que es una gran oportunidad de tener amigos como yo- dijo Sweetie Bot con tristeza-me siento sola al no tener a nadie como yo-

-Sweetie Bot, no necesitas amigos robot cuando tienes amigos de carne y hueso- dijo Starlight

-me siento feliz por eso... pero quiero que otras máquinas como yo aprendan sobre la amistad, que sepan cómo vivir en armonía con los orgánicos- dijo Sweetie Bot

-eso es lo más lindo que he escuchado- dijo Starlight

-bórrate esa idea de tu disco duro Bot- dijo Trevor acercándose a la robot -y que se te quede grabado en la cabeza no hay armonía en los autómatas... ¿Por qué? Porque no escúchame bien... estas máquinas son asesinas, son criaturas que fueron creadas con único fin servirle a su creador el Emperador- dijo el alicornio -no hay conciencia en ellas no puedes razonar con ellas no puedes jugar con ellas... por qué no son seres como tu... son máquinas destinadas a matar-

\- ¿y qué hay de mí en el futuro?, ¿yo deje de funcionar a causa de ellas? - pregunto Sweetie Bot

-no lo sé... por más he querido hablar con Sweetie Belle ella nunca me ha respondido esa pregunta- dijo Trevor con seriedad -es probable que hayas terminado en el depósito de chatarra o hayas sido convertida en una tetera para el Emperador- aquella Bot no decía nada solo miraba el suelo con tristeza

-yo quería amigos como yo- dijo la Bot soltando aceite de sus ojos en señal de que estaba llorando mientras Starlight la abrazaba

-lo siento pequeña Bot, pero es la verdad- dijo Trevor

En el futuro en la zona de prisioneros del castillo

-los prisioneros fueron liberados- dijo Buttom con una multitud de ponys que salieron de las celdas agradeciendo al escuadrón Cruzzader

\- ¿pero dónde está el anónimo? - pregunto Nod-enano

-según el mapa esta... por haya- dijo Apple Bloom siguió el camino hasta llegar a una puerta abriéndola de golpe -en el nombre de Lauren Faust!, Scootaloo!, Sweetie Belle!, Buttom vengan rápido!-

-Apple Bloom ¿qué ocurre? - pregunto Scootaloo llegando con las demás -no manches- decía sorprendida por lo que veían en especial Sweetie Belle comenzando a soltar unas lagrimas

-Sweetie Bot!- grito la unicornio

-Cruzzaders... Rockaid... Buttom... me… encontraron- decía la Bot conectada con varios cables conectados que llevaban a una batería de energía, su cuerpo estaba destrozado como si la hubieran desmantelado infinidad de veces

-Bot… chiquita… ¿qué te paso? - dijo Nod-Rockaid corriendo a ella cortando los cables con su espada liberándola

-no puede ser, ¿de modo que estabas viva todo este tiempo? - dijo Buttom sin poder creerlo

-si...- decía la Bot con una voz distorsionada mientras el potrillo la liberaba

-Sweetie Bot, creí que habías muerto- dijo la unicornio llorando desconsoladamente mientras la abrazaba con fuerza

-el... Emperador me atrapo... y me uso para sus horribles maquinas- dijo Sweetie Bot -me torturo robando mi energía vital, robando también mi capacidad de aprendizaje para que sus robots fueran inteligentes-

-desgraciado- dijo Nod-Rockaid -pagara ese perro por lo que te hizo- decía enojado

\- ¿de modo que fuiste tú la que estuvo ayudando a la resistencia? - pregunto Scootaloo

-con mis pocas fuerzas... pude contactarlos robándome la señal del imperio poniéndome al tanto de lo que ocurría… tomando el control de algunos sistemas… enviando mensajes para que me ayudaran- dijo la Bot levantándose

-pobrecita debió haber sufrido mucho- dijo Apple Bloom

-ya estas con nosotras Sweetie Bot no te abandonare de nuevo- dijo Sweetie Belle

-debemos darnos... prisa... el protocolo comenzara en tres horas... y solo yo... soy la única que puede detenerlos- dijo Sweetie Bot caminando con dificultad –síganme de prisa... no queda mucho tiempo-

-Buttom saca a los prisioneros, Cruzzaders vayan a ayudar a Sweetie Bot en lo que necesite-

\- ¿qué vas a hacer enano? - pregunto Sweetie Belle

-me reuniré con Twilight y le daré fin a ese Emperador- dijo Nod-Rockaid a punto de salir

-oye Hunter!- grito Buttom haciendo que volteara –dale a ese hijo de su yegua madre en donde más le duele- el potrillo no dijo nada solo movió la cabeza en señal de si para irse

En el elevador

\- ¿qué pasa? - decía Aqua viendo que las luces se apagaban

\- ¿qué sucede? - pregunto Dawn sintiendo como el elevador se detenía comenzando a prenderse una luz roja

-maldita sea se fue la energía- dijo Aqua mientras las compuertas se abrían llevándolos a otro lugar diferente

-este no parece ser el trono del Emperador- dijo Spike mientras Twilight salía del cubo

-habrá que irnos a la manera sencilla síganme- dijo Twilight y compañía avanzando por todo el lugar topándose con guardias imperiales en el camino desasiéndose de ellos

\- ¿alguna idea de dónde buscar? - dijo Spike

-este lugar es enorme- dijo Aqua examinando el lugar –¿dónde estará? -

\- ¿oigan que están haciendo aquí? - grito un potrillo asustando al grupo

-aaahhhrrrrgggg- volteando comenzando disparar la yeguas haciendo que el potrillo se agachara

\- ¿oigan que les pasa?... casi me matan!- dijo el potrillo en el suelo enojado

\- ¿enano? - dijo Twilight

\- ¿Twilight?, ¿Spike?, ¿qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? - pregunto Nod-Rockaid

-es una larga historia- dijo Spike

-qué bueno que te encuentro enano, ¿dónde están los otros? - pregunto Twilight

-debieron haber ido tras el Emperador- dijo Nod-Rockaid

-entonces vamos… tenemos que ayudarlos- dijo Dawn

-y mientras los buscamos me cuentas ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? - dijo Rockaid

-es difícil de explicar- dijo Twilight recorriendo el castillo topándose con unos guardias en el camino, pero no hubo obstáculo para ellos llegando a una esquina donde fueron recibidos por cierto grupo

-no se muevan!- gritaron Twilight y su grupo apuntando con sus armas el cual el otro grupo los recibió de la misma manera apuntando con sus armas

\- ¿Twilight? - dijo un unicornio

-Ignos!- dijo Twilight

\- ¿princesa, Spike son ustedes? - decía Nod-Tennessee sin poder creerlo

-créanlo o no son ellos- dijo Aqua mientras la princesa abrazaba al grupo

-qué bueno que los encuentro chicos- dijo Twilight

-dos Twilight… ¿quién lo diría carnal? - dijo Aspros

-con ella aquí ya tenemos ganada esta guerra- dijo Deuteros observando

-Twilight…- dijo la generala mirándola

-Twilight…- dijo la princesa mientras se daban un abrazo -hasta que nos vemos cara a cara-

-si- dijo la generala sonriéndole

-princesa ¿qué sucede?, ¿todo está bien haya en el pasado? - pregunto Nod-Ventus

-no.… no todo está bien- dijo Twilight -de hecho, vine por ustedes, tienen que volver conmigo al pasado-

\- ¿queee? - decían los caballeros al unísono

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunto Nod-Ignos

-no es como decírselos, el punto es que tiene que volver- dijo Twilight

-es cierto… nada más véanle la cara, esta igual de jodida que la alicornio de esta época- al decir eso Rockaid las dos Twilight le meten un coscorrón el cabeza

-cállate enano!- gritaron las Twilights al unísono

-Twilight me gustaría regresar, pero no podemos… como puedes ver estamos en plena guerra y si no hacemos algo el futuro desaparecerá- dijo Nod-Ventus

-y si no vienen conmigo consecuencias graves habrá en el futuro- dijo Twilight -tienen que volver conmigo ahora-

-se irán después de matar al Emperador- dijo Aspros

\- ¿qué están haciendo estos fenómenos aquí? - pregunto él bebe dragón haciéndolo enojar

-tiene razón, princesa gracias a ellos es por eso que llegamos hasta este punto- dijo la generala –ayúdame con mi problema y luego yo te ayudo con el tuyo-

-está bien- dijo la alicornio los ponys continuaron con su camino hasta llegar a su destino en el cual en el trayecto Rockaid les conto lo que habían descubierto

-bueno… llegamos- dijo Aspros

-ojalá las Cruzzaders detengan el Protocolo 12- dijo Nod-Ignos -la verdad sigo sin poder creer que Sweetie Bot fuera el anónimo que nos ha estado ayudando todo este tiempo-

-yo tampoco sigo sin poder creerlo- dijo Nod-enano -espero que lo logren-

-no te apures por eso, envié a Deuteros para que los ayuden- dijo el kirin azul

-lo lograran… tengan fe en ellas- dijo la generala Sparkle poniendo su casco en el portón rojo viendo el símbolo del emperador en ella - ¿listos? - los ponys estaban listos -aahhhrggg- la pony empujo el portón con un impulso mágico abriéndola de golpe comenzando a entrar en una zona oscura

-este lugar da miedo- dijo Aqua

-tranquila hija, no tengas miedo… concéntrate en tu misión- dijo Nod-Ventus explorando el lugar mientras caminaba hasta llegar al trono donde aquel pony demente los esperaba

-lo veo y no lo creo, ¿o es que mis ojitos me están engañando?… pero si son mis amigos Aspros y la generala Sparkle y también están los caballeros de otra época junto con la princesa Sparkle y su dragón mascota- decía el pony sentado tranquilamente en su silla

\- ¿a quién le dices mascota maldito? - grito Spike enojado por ese comentario mientras los ponys se acercaban cuidadosamente a el

-Emperador… al fin nos vemos las caras maldito!- grito Nod-Ventus volando hacia el

-ahora si te daré tu merecido cab...- grito Aspros corriendo hacia su objetivo

-Ven, Aspros nooo!- grito la princesa, pero el pegaso no escucho preparando su cañón y el kirin sus garras que emanaba calor para atacarlo, pero unas runas mágicas aparecen en el suelo inmovilizando a los ponys a todos ellos

\- ¿qué pasa? - decía Aqua

-no… me… puedo mover…- dijo Dawn

-es un hechizo de inmovilización- dijo Twilight intentando moverse

-si no les molesta… los plebeyos pueden esperar en sus jaulas- el Emperador movió su casco derecho aventando mágicamente a Dawn, Aspros, Aqua y a Spike encerrándolos en unas jaulas que estaban colgadas mientras el lugar comenzaba a iluminarse todo con unas líneas y garabatos mágicos de color verde mientras la puerta principal se cerraba

-Dawn!- grito Nod-Cooper

-Aqua!- grito Nod-Ventus

-Spike!- gritaron las dos Twilight al unísono

-estamos bien, acaben con el!- grito Aspros intentando escapar calentando los barrotes de la jaula

-ni te molestes Galaxy, están jaulas están reforzadas por una aleación de acero difícil de derretir, es imposible que escapen- dijo el Emperador mientras movía sus cascos comenzando a lastimar a los ponys que estaban atrapados en el circulo

-aahhrrggg-

-papa!- decían las yeguas

-Twilight!- grito Spike

-maldito!- grito Aspros

-voy a disfrutar mucho de esto, no solo matare a las alicornios, sino que también exterminare una vez más a los caballeros... es el mejor día de mi vida jajajaja- dijo el Emperador riéndose

-no te saldrás con la tuya cabeza metálica de mierda!- grito Nod-enano

-maldito… no seas cobarde!... da la cara!- grito Nod-Ventus -muestra tu rostro y enfréntate como los corceles!-

-siiii!- grito Nod-Ignos

-mejor hágalo su excelencia ¿o quiere que yo les cuente quien es en realidad? - dijo la princesa Twilight

\- ¿Cómo?… ¿tú también ya lo sabes princesa? - pregunto Nod-Tennessee

\- ¿pues quien más va ser?... es el Inquisidor-

-te equivocas enano, estábamos mal desde el comienzo, el murió por este maniático- grito Nod-Ignos

-vimos sus restos colgados como trofeos al igual que los otros que mataste!- grito Nod-Ventus mirándolo con odio

-entonces si no es el Inquisidor ¿quién carajos es? - preguntaba el niño en eso el Emperador comenzó a levantarse acercándose a ellos

\- ¿tanto quieren saber mi identidad? pues bien... lo hare… de todas maneras ustedes van a morir de cualquier forma, contemplen el rostro de su asesino y de muchos otros- aquella cabeza metálica del Emperador comenzó a abrirse mecánicamente poco a poco revelando su rostro mientras su casco se ponía a espaldas de este

-por Celestia... Terra tenía razón!- dijo Spike sorprendido -el pegaso estaba en lo cierto-

\- ¿qué clase de maldita broma enfermiza es esta? - gritaba Nod-Ventus enfurecido por lo que veía

\- ¿es una broma verdad?, de seguro que aquí hay cámaras escondidas- dijo Nod-Tennessee –¿dónde están los productores?… muy buena broma-

-pero... la general Twilight dijo que murió- dijo Nod-Rockaid mientras la generala quedaba impactada por lo que veía

-yo también creí eso- dijo la generala

En otra parte del castillo

-chicas!- las ponys voltearon y vieron un kirin esmeralda llegando con ellas

-Deuteros viniste- dijo Sweetie Belle llevándose a Sweetie Bot en su lomo

-Aspros me envió a ayudarlas... el mocoso dijo que encontraron a la que detendrá a los autómatas para siempre-

-y ahí esta- dijo Apple Bloom apuntando a la Bot tenemos que llevarla hasta abajo- en eso varios guardias pegaso llegando comenzando a atacarlos, pero Deuteros en su forma metálica corre envistiendo a los guardias

\- ¿hacia dónde? - pregunto Deuteros

-por haya- dijo la Bot apuntado aquella dirección continuando con su camino a quien sabe donde

De vuelta al trono

-lo veo y no lo creo- dijo la princesa Twilight -sigo sin poder creerlo-

-parece como si hubieran visto un fantasma- dijo el Emperador

-no te saldrás con la tuya!- grito la princesa Twilight sin dejar de ver el rostro de aquel pony, era un unicornio que era blanco con crin dorada y sedosa -Blueblood!-

-di lo que quieras princesa ya no importa- decía el Emperador mostrando su rostro sonriendo malvadamente mientras los demás seguían sin poder creerlo -yo he triunfado bua ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha he triunfado... ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaaaaa- las risas de aquel pony se oían en toda la sala mientras nuestros héroes esperan su final a nada más y nada menos del usurpador del trono... El Emperador Blueblood

* * *

 ** _Nota del autor:_** hola de nuevo a todos mis amigos y lectores... a que no se esperaban esta revelacion?

como ya tengo costumbre cada cinco capitulos en hacerles una pregunta quise reservar la ocacion para este momento... asi que diganme _"¿que les parecio esta revelacion?, ¿acaso se lo esperaban?"_

me gustaria saber su opinion personal, asi que espero sus comentarios...

hasta luego...


	42. Un crudo invierno

**_*Capitulo 42: Un crudo invierno_**

-por última vez Livingheart, dime en ¿dónde se encuentra la pin... dama de hierro?, dame su localización para matarla y que pague por lo que le hizo a nuestro hijo!- gritaba Aspros desde las instalaciones de Arkhampony desde la celda de la prisionera en el área de correccional de yeguas

\- ¿y que ganaras con matarla?, mi hijo no volverá!- gritaba la yegua mostaza - ¿y todo por qué?... por tu maldita culpa cab...- decía la yegua con furia al kirin -si no lo hubieras metido en el negocio en primer lugar esto no hubiera pasado-

-mira Livingheart no me estés chin... con eso porque no estoy de humor ¿me entiendes pend...? no estoy de humor!- gritaba el alterado asustando a todas las prisioneras que estaban ahí

-déjalo así Aspros, aunque estén del mismo lado y odian a esa mujer no te va ayudar- dijo Selina apareciendo -quiere conservar su poco orgullo que le queda-

-yo no soy como tu Crossheart- dijo Cristal -no caeré tan bajo como tú-

-al menos yo no soy una cobarde que se esconde de su marido en vez de encararlo como yo lo hice- dijo Selina

-y te mato-

-y volví de la muerte para hacerle la vida imposible- dijo Selina –además... no olvides que fuiste tú la que me lo quito-

-por mi quédatelo!- grito la yegua mostaza -solo trajo desgracias y muerte a mi familia!-

-también a mí, pero mírame sigo a su lado... porque yo sí le puedo mover el tapete yo no soy como esas pend... que tanto se revuelca... yo le puedo decir todas sus verdades a este idiota, ¿qué has hecho tú por el?... nada- decía Selina en tono burlón -solo te revolcaste con su socio Springold quien termino hecho en polvo-

-ni me lo recuerdes- dijo Cristal sintiendo tristeza –creí que sería feliz con Springold, pero estaba equivocada-

-ya basta de tanto arguende no estamos aquí para ofenderte Cristal, solo entrégame a esa harpía y te dejare en paz- dijo Aspros

-como si fuera a creerte- dijo Cristal sentándose en su catre -esa mujer morirá a su debido tiempo, pero no hoy, ni mañana yo seré la causa de su muerte-

-eres una cobarde Livingheart... tu padre que en paz descanse haría hasta lo imposible con tal de vengar la muerte de su nieto, yo también haría lo mismo por mi hijo no nacido, haría justicia y mataría todo aquel que se cruce en mi camino para vengar a mi hijo, esperaba que entendieras y colaboraras con nosotros por esta vez... pero me equivoque, eres una gran deshonra para tu familia Livingheart- dijo Selina estando cerca de los barrotes -antes te respetaba pero ahora me das asco, no mereces ser llamada madre... porque no tienes los pin... ovarios para esto-

-hago esto por mis hijas, lo hago para que no aprendan a odiar como tú!- grito Cristal levantándose de su catre gritándole -no quiero que terminen como tu... una maldita asesina, eres una mala influencia para mis hijas!-

-maldita hija de pu...-

-ya Selina- dijo Aspros deteniéndola -no te enojes dañas a nuestro hijo- dijo el kirin

-tienes suerte por tener estos barrotes que te protegen de no ser así hubieras muerto pend...- gritaba la batpony mientras Aspros la detenía

-ya Selina vámonos de todos modos ya le dimos el mensaje, ahora que se lo dé a la pony hada- dijo Aspros mirando el pasillo, ahí había varios guardias nocturnos calcinados muertos de una forma horrible y dolorosa

-vámonos este lugar ya comenzó a oler horrible- dijo la batpony yéndose mientras Aspros le decía unas últimas palabras

-escúchame bien pend... Selina nunca ha sido una mala influencia para mis hijas, todas la respetan y la quieren como una segunda madre, en especial Kandor… así que te pido de la manera posible que no la ofendas en mi presencia- dijo Aspros yéndose mientras la yegua mostaza seguía lamentándose por lo que le paso a su hijo

Mientras tanto en un laboratorio del Castillo de Canterlot

-vaya…- decía el viejo Skygrey con un traje de científico mirando a través de un microscopio -esto es increíble-

-increíble ¿qué anciano? - pregunto la princesa Luna entrando

-seguridad princesa- dijo el viejo, así que la princesa se coloca uno de esos trajes con lentes, después de todo la seguridad es primero comenzando a acercarse al viejo -mire- la alicornio obedeció y miro a través del microscopio

-vaya... son células ponys con células...- dijo Luna

-fusionadas con ADN de dragón… yo le digo la drago forcé-

\- ¿drago forcé? - arqueaba una ceja la princesa Luna

-es una forma de abreviar la alteración genética de pony con dragón- dijo el viejo yendo a una mesa donde había una bolsa negra con los restos del kirin

\- ¿cómo es posible eso? - preguntaba la alicornio sin dejar de ver

-sus células se adaptaron bien, no mostraban signos vitales de alteración genética forzada- dijo el viejo apuntando todo en una libreta

\- ¿crees que hayan utilizado alquimia para alterar sus genes? - pregunto Luna observando al pony

-así es... pero la pregunta correcta seria, ¿qué tipo de alquimia utilizaron?, en toda mi vida jamás vi nada igual... a veces quisiera saber a fondo más sobre estos Galaxy, ¿quién lo hizo así?, ¿que hay en su sangre?, ¿cómo es que se adaptaron a este cambio evolutivo?, ¿Cómo obtuvieron esos poderes? - decía el viejo –será acaso un don al momento de transformarse-

-sí que son muchas preguntas- dijo Luna mirando los restos del alterado -preguntas sin resolver aun-

-o esta pregunta... ¿serán los únicos kirines genéticamente alterados que hay? - dijo el viejo

\- ¿qué estás diciendo anciano?, ¿qué hay más kirines alterados y que no nos hemos dado cuenta? - dijo Luna sorprendiéndose - ¿crees tú… que los hijos de Galaxy sean kirines también? -

-no lo sé... solo son hipótesis mías... además esos jóvenes ponys no sobrevivirían al cambio- dijo el viejo seriamente -la sangre de dragón es como acido quemándose dentro de tu cuerpo ningún pony podría resistirlo-

-pero los Galaxy sobrevivieron y ahí están entre nosotros y si es así sus hijos han de tener la drago forcé en sus venas- dijo Luna

-si es cierto lo que dice entonces sus hijos podría sufrir cambio muy pronto- dijo el viejo -pero necesitaría hacer más estudios, examinar una muestra de sangre de cada uno de los hijos de los alterados-

-no creo que quieran darnos una muestra… con todo lo que paso, pero quizás en los hospitales que han ido tal vez puedan darnos una muestra- dijo Luna

-es una brillante idea princesa- dijo Skygrey -y tengo a la persona indicada que nos puede ayudar, vigile que nadie, ni la Marine recoja esos restos de kirin- dijo el pony gris quitándose sus trajes -estos restos tal vez sean la clave para descubrir los origines de Lord Draco-

-de acuerdo- dijo Luna quedándose sola viendo en el microscopio una vez más el ADN del alterado –¿qué clase de loco enfermo haría esto? -

Mientras tanto en la casa de seguridad Galaxy

-estoy orgulloso de ti Kaiber, me alegra que vayas a hacer lo correcto finalmente- dijo Sunflower abrazando a su nieto

-en el fondo me duele dejarte aquí abuela y más que nada por lo que te paso- dijo Kaiber –me siento como un idiota al no hacer nada-

-no te preocupes por mi Kaiber, esta vieja pony jamás va estirar la pata- dijo Sunflower riéndose –cuídate mucho-

-lo hare abuela- dijo Kaiber

\- ¿te vas sin despedirnos primo? - dijo Blazy llegando con el pequeño Kaiber y Burning - ¿ya nos abandonas? -

\- ¿cómo crees prima?... yo jamás haría eso... nunca te dejaría eres como mi hermana- dijo Kaiber -solo voy a hacer mi vida-

-haces bien- la yegua azul marino comenzó a abrazarlo con fuerza –adiós Kaiber-

-adiós primo- dijo Burning -te voy a echar de menos-

-yo también enana- dijo el pony verde

\- ¿volveré a verte hermano? - pregunto Charmy

-nos veremos muy pronto- dijo Kaiber -cuida a papa ¿quieres? y no le digas que me fui-

-si- dijo el pequeño potrillo esmeralda

\- ¿y cómo te vas a ir? - pregunto Blazy

-iré a Apple Wood a ver a Goreline y de ahí me voy- dijo Kaiber

-ojalas seas feliz hijo- dijo Sunflower mientras se abrazaban grupalmente por última vez

-adiós familia… hasta que nos volvamos a ver- dijo el pony verde yéndose mientras los ponys se pusieron tristes, pero sabían en el fondo que era lo mejor para el muchacho

En el Castillo de la Amistad

-hola Starlight ¿has visto a Sweetie Bot? - preguntaba Sweetie Belle con las Cruzzaders en salón principal del castillo

-la hemos buscado todo el rato y no la hemos visto- dijo Scootaloo

-aquí estoy- decía la Bot bajando las escaleras –¿querían verme? -

-los dejare solos- dijo Starlight dejándolos para que hablaran

-Sweetie Bot queremos disculparnos contigo... no debimos haberte llevado a esa manifestación- dijo Apple Bloom

-nos sentimos muy mal por eso- dijo Scootaloo

-debimos haberte preguntado que opinabas sobre todo esto- dijo Sweetie Belle

-está bien... solo son ideas mías muy tontas- dijo Sweetie Bot

-no son tontas, te entendemos… quieres tener amigos robots que sientan lo mismo que tú, que aprendan a convivir como lo estás haciendo tu... quieres que haya otras máquinas como tú- dijo Apple Bloom

-si- dijo la Bot con tristeza

-oye sé que quieres tener amigos como tú, pero en estos momentos es muy difícil que los tengas... piensa lo que pasara en el futuro si no detenemos esas cosas- dijo Apple Bloom

-lo sé- dijo Sweetie Bot -hable con Trevor de esto y me dijo que era imposible... dijo que esos robots están destinados a matar y que no pueden ser mis amigos-

-con más razón debemos hacer esas campañas es por el bien de Equestria- dijo Sweetie Belle -no es que odiemos a las maquinas-

-nos gustan las máquinas y todo eso sobre todo en las películas o en las árcade- dijo Scootaloo

-mas no odiamos a las maquinas, nos ayudan en muchas cosas y somos inútiles sin ellas- dijo Apple Bloom

\- ¿entonces le gustan las maquinas? - pregunto la Bot - ¿las quieren como a mí? -

-queremos a las maquinas, pero a ti te amamos- dijo Sweetie Belle -recuerda que eres una Bot que está en camino en convertirse en una pony de verdad-

-gracias... Cruzzaders es lo... más lindo que me han dicho- dijo la Bot conmoviéndose por esas palabras quien comenzó a abrazar a las tres el cual lo aceptaron con gusto

-oye Sweetie Bot, estuve pensando en algo- dijo Starlight llegando haciendo que rompiera el abrazo que tenían con la Bot -como no puedes hacerte amigo de los autómatas estuve pensando durante tu platica con el viajero y creo poder solucionar tu problema-

\- ¿en serio? - dijo Sweetie Bot mientras la unicornio rosa seguía hablando

\- ¿qué tal si te construyo un nuevo amigo robótico? - dijo la unicornio rosa sorprendiendo a las Cruzzaders

-esa es una gran idea- dijo Scootaloo

\- ¿un amigo para mí? - decía la Bot con felicidad en su cara

-pero Starlight… ¿en serio podrás hacer un robot para Sweetie Bot? - pregunto Apple Bloom

-si… ¿porque no? - dijo Starlight

-te recuerdo que Rockaid tuvo muchos problemas al construir a Sweetie Bot, le tomo mucho tiempo- dijo Sweetie Belle

-por favor… si el mocoso pudo armarla ¿porque yo no?... además, aún tenemos los planos de Sweetie Bot guardados, me basare en ellos para crear al nuevo Bot- dijo Starlight

\- ¿ósea que le estarás robando el trabajo de Rockaid? - dijo Scootaloo -no es eso robo lo que haces-

\- ¿quieren un Bot para Sweetie Bot sí o no? - dijo Starlight molesta

-si queremos- contestaron las ponys al unísono

-entonces buscare los planos y comenzare a armarla- dijo Starlight yéndose

\- ¿no te da gusto Sweetie Bot?, tendrás una nueva amiga- dijo Sweetie belle

-yay- dijo la Bot emocionada -estoy feliz... ¿si es felicidad lo que siento? -

-completamente- dijo Apple Bloom

-yay- dijo la Bot

En la terraza del castillo

\- ¿no te parece hermoso esto Trevor? - dijo Ember viendo en el cielo a los pegasos que estaban atrayendo las nubes hacia Ponyville -el invierno está llegando finalmente... puedo oler la nieve en cada nube que traen-

-si usted lo dice... ojalá la princesa y los caballeros regresen- dijo Trevor sin prestar atención al cielo -han pasado cuarenta y ocho horas desde que partió la princesa al futuro-

-tu madre estará bien sabe cuidarse sola además... Spike y Discord están con ella ya veraz que volverán- dijo la unicornio plateada recargándose en la barda para ver mejor –la mejor parte de esta época son las fiestas que se celebran, ¿no te da emoción estando en la fogata tomando cocoa caliente con tus familiares?... me hace recordar los viejos tiempos antes de ser el arma Y-

-perdona que no esté tan emocionado como usted... pero debe saber que yo no celebro estas fiestas- dijo el alicornio

\- ¿nunca has celebrado el día de calor en el hogar con tu familia? - decía Ember sorprendida por lo que decía su extraño sobrino

-para mi estas épocas de festividad son como una espina que se te mete en el trasero- dijo Trevor -nunca hemos tenido tiempo para estas cosas, haya en mi época apenas tenemos lo necesario para comer... ni los wendigos se han atrevido a venir y eso que hay mucha falta de armonía en el futuro… ya que le tienen miedo al imperio... el invierno no existe solo oscuridad- dijo Trevor

-vaya se ve que no soy la única que ha sufrido en todo esto- dijo Ember

-ni siquiera recuerdo como era la nieve- dijo el alicornio –estas épocas fueron dolorosas para mí ya que fue un día festivo en el que Terra nos traiciono yéndose al imperio-

-siento mucho escuchar eso- dijo Ember

-mis compañeros estaban al borde de la muerte si no fuera Spike quien nos encontró no estaría aquí contándote- dijo el alicornio –quizás para muchos ponys les encantan las fiestas del calor en el hogar porque están con sus familias y seres amados y todo eso… pero mucho de estos ponys hoy en día ni siquiera tienen con quien compartirlos o han sufrido mucho en estas épocas estando en la soledad-

-eso es horrible, ningún pony debe pasarla mal en el invierno- decía Pinkie Pie llegando con las manes –pobrecito… ven con tu tía Pinkie para consolarte- decía la pony fiestera abrazándolo

-Pinkie... no.… respiro- decía Trevor tratando de zafarse hasta liberarse recobrando el aliento

\- ¿qué están haciendo aquí? - pregunto Ember

-pues queríamos preguntarte al viajero si nos podrían ayudar a organizar todo para la llegada del invierno- dijo Rainbow

-Twilight se comprometió a ayudarnos este día- dijo Fluttershy

-pero por causas de fuerza mayor ella no está, pues pensábamos que si tú y Trevor nos podrían ayudar- dijo Rarity

\- ¿qué dices manzanita nos ayudas? - pregunto Applejack a Trevor -apuesto que eres bueno organizando como tu madre-

-por supuesto que soy bueno organizando, porque creen que siempre tengo ordenada mi habitación, mis comics y todo eso, además en el futuro una vez termine archivando todas las armas de la resistencia organizándolas en el siguiente orden de pequeñas a grandes, fecha en que fueron fabricadas con sus municiones, en cuanto a las refacciones que puedo decir… gracias a eso ya nadie pierde sus armas y a la vez ya no pueden encontrarlas, y no les he contado lo que hice en la cafetería de la base rebelde, pues muchas sugerencias en el buzón de sugerencias, la princesa se enojó por eso... dijo que ya dejara poner buzones de sugerencia y también…-

\- ¿nos ayudas sí o no? - decía Rarity cerrándole la boca

-anímate Trevor intenta divertirte- dijo Ember mientras el alicornio se quedaba pensativo

-y si nos ayudas... te invitamos a comer ¿qué dices? - dijo Fluttershy

-que sea comida tailandesa y cerramos el trato- dijo Trevor mientras Pinkie lo tomaba del brazo llevándolo

-hecho- dijo Pinkie mientras las yeguas se lo llevaban

-oye Paint- dijo Starlight llegando a la terraza -necesito una pesuña-

-claro nena- dijo la yegua acompañándola - ¿que se te ofrece? -

Mientras tanto en la prisión de Arkhampony en las celdas de los prisioneros

\- ¿Shield que demonio ocurre aquí? - pregunto Celestia llegando

-véalo usted misma- dijo el pony terrenal blanco enseñándole en un pasillo sorprendiendo a la alicornio del día -una masacre- le decía viendo todos los cuerpos recogidos por el forense

\- ¿algún prisionero escapo? - pregunto Celestia

-ninguno… todos los presos están en sus jaulas- dijo Shield, en eso unas compuertas se abren saliendo de ahí la comandante Cero y Moonside

\- ¿dónde está la prisionera? - pregunto Cero viendo con horror la masacre que hubo -por todos los cielos-

\- ¿qué están haciendo aquí? - pregunto Celestia, pero Cero no la escucho y fue recorriendo los pasillos ignorándola

-venimos a interrogar a la prisionera Livingheart- dijo Moonside

\- ¿qué quieren con ella? - pregunto Celestia

-la quieren por su esposo que estuvo aquí hace poco- dijo Shield

\- ¿Aspros fue el que causo todo esto? - decía Celestia sin poder creerlo

-fue a hacerle una visita a su mujer... eso me dijeron los reos... el cual era clasificado, ¿cómo llegaron a ente...? -

-tenemos guardias suyos colaborando con nosotros- dijo Cero llegando con Livingheart encadenada evitando que hablara Shield

-no me toques idiota- dijo Livingheart resistiéndose

\- ¿cómo que guardias míos colaborando con ustedes? - decía Shield enojándose -eso es imposible-

-lo es capitán Shield- dijo Blueblood llegando custodiado por Marines pony hadas -yo les pedí a los guardias nocturnos que vigilaran a esta escoria las veinticuatro horas del día, si algo ocurría ellos me avisarían- dijo el unicornio

-maldito hijo de pu...- decía el pony terrenal furioso queriendo golpearlo, pero Celestia se lo impide

-está en su derecho Shield- dijo Celestia bajándole el casco

-pero esta prisión es de Luna, todos ellos trabajan para la alicornio de la noche- decía Shield exaltándose mirando al todo el personal de la prisión con rabia asustándolos –espérense a que se entere Luna de eso porque no se la van a acabar, ¿me oyeron?... no se la van a acabar-

-di lo que quiera nosotros nos vamos... tengo mucho trabajo que hacer- dijo Blueblood mientras la Marine se llevaba a Livingheart

-camina Livingheart- dijo Cero empujándola, pero la yegua le mete un puñetazo en la cara

-Blossom!- grito Moonside mientras las ponys hadas la electrocutaban sometiéndola poniéndole más grilletes

-eso fue por mi hijo estúpida!- gritaba Cristal mientras se la llevaban

-con permiso tía- dijo Blueblood retirándose mientras Moonside levantaba a Cero

-estoy bien- dijo Blossom limpiándose el labio el cual tenía algo de sangre mientras que la alicornio y el capitán se quedaron pensativos por lo que paso

En la casa de seguridad de los Galaxy

\- ¿ya contactaste con el topo? - pregunto Selina en un estudio

-ese cab... no me contesta- decía el kirin azul con su transmisor en sus garras sentado en su escritorio -a mí me late que ese idiota ya no quiere seguir mis órdenes-

\- ¿por qué dices eso? - pregunto Selina -sabes bien que ese cab... no puede desobedecerte o ya sabe cómo le va a ir-

-a mí me late que ese guey está tramando algo- dijo Aspros

En el escondite del Merobingeano

-qué triste y trágico para Galaxy el perder a su hijo... que doloroso- dijo Arpeggio con una copa de vino mientras estaba sentado en el comedor con Megahorn y Straam

-do you feel pain for that son of a bitch? - pregunto el seapony

-jaaaa ¿dolor yo?... jajaja… jamás me había sentido tan feliz por eso... qué bueno ese bastardo de Kandor haya muerto, me quito a mi asistente, ahora ese Imbécil sufrió la consecuencia jajajajaaaaa, no sabes cómo estoy disfrutando de esto- dijo el loro limpiándose los ojos con su ala -y dime Megahorn ¿dónde está tu jefe? -

-salió hace poco pero no sé a dónde- dijo Megahorn

-a lo mejor fue a ver a Blueblood a ver cómo sigue con las firmas del programa, escuche que consiguió la firma de Shining Armor- dijo el seapony

\- ¿en serio? - decían el minotauro y loro al unisonó

-y no solo eso… sino que también la firma de la princesa del amor, pero no estoy seguro de eso, tendría que verlos con mis propios eyes- dijo Straam tomándose una copa de vino -si es así entonces estamos cerca de nuestra meta-

-cuando ya inicien me avisan, ahora si me disculpan me voy a recostar con permiso- dijo el loro volando

\- ¿más vino Megahorn? - decía el agente sirviéndole vino a su colega

-provechito caballito de mar- dijo el minotauro agradecido

-thanks- decía el seapony mientras seguían disfrutando de la comida

En la casa de cierto noble real en Canterlot

-es increíble que el príncipe Shining Armor y su esposa firmara el programa- dijo Fancy Pants sentado en su sofá con su asistente en compañía de ciertos ponys

\- ¿qué esperabas Fancy?, al final de cuentas los gobernantes del Imperio de Cristal estuvieron de acuerdo con todo esto- dijo Blueblood sentado en otro sofá con Cloudy y Bony

-los príncipes imperiales hicieron lo correcto- dijo Cloudy tomando la palabra -ahora si fuera tan amable por favor firme-

-yo... aún sigue sin convencerme esta idea- dijo Fancy acomodándose el monóculo

-hay por favor, tengo todas las firmas de todos los nobles en este proyecto incluyendo el de una alicornio y príncipe que más...- no termino lo que iba a decir Blueblood ya que la unicornio lo golpeo con su azote

-cierra la boca estúpido- le susurro Cloudy - ¿quieres espantarlo? -

-sóbate- dijo Bony comiendo galletas que le sirvió la asistente de Fancy viendo a la vez a Blueblood chillando como perro

\- ¿tú que dices Flour De liss? - preguntaba Fancy a su asistente quien se había sentado con el observando aquel permiso con su magia

-señor he estado durante muchos años a su servicio y siempre lo he apoyado y normalmente diría que firmara… pero en este caso creo que hare la excepción- dijo su asistente

\- ¿que nos estas tratando de decir maldita? - gritaba Cloudy enojándose golpeando a Blueblood

\- ¿ahora que hice? - decía Blueblood lloriqueando

-estabas más cerca de mi azote- dijo la unicornio crema

-espera Cloudy, creo que está queriendo decir algo- dijo Bony tomando la palabra -señorita continúe- decía ella sin dejar de comer galletas

-como les decía, si de verdad no le convence en esto y le preocupa bastante la seguridad en Equestria tanto como a mí con todo esto… ¿porque no lo ve con sus propios ojos el proyecto de Blueblood en acción? - comento la unicornio blanca con crin larga y rosada

\- ¿hablas... de una demostración? - decía Fancy Pants mientras su yegua asentaba la cabeza en señal de si -es una brillante idea… ¿cómo no se me ocurrió eso antes? -

-si la tenía solo que necesitaba de mi para sacarle su idea- dijo Flour acariciándole la crin

\- ¿una demostración de los autómatas? - decía Cloudy sonriendo -no es mala idea-

-es una brillante idea, ¿porque nunca se me ocurrió? - preguntaba Blueblood mirándose al espejo

-porque nunca te dejas de mirarte al espejo idiota!- grito Cloudy azotándolo cayendo al suelo de dolor mientras el noble ponía una cara de serio

-esta es mi condición Blueblood, firmare tu permiso siempre y cuando me hagas una demostración tanto a mí y como ha toda la realeza, quiero ver tu proyecto en acción- dijo Fancy

-me parece correcto- dijo Cloudy tomando la palabra

-a la manifestación no le va a gustar eso…- decía Bony sin dejar de comer galletas

-hare una rueda de prensa mañana en la mañana, para eso necesitare tu ayuda Fancy amigo mío para que no haya problema alguno- dijo Blueblood levantándose del suelo

-firmare entonces... si esa demostración es todo un éxito tendrás todo mi apoyo- dijo Fancy Pants sonriéndole -pero si es un rotundo fracaso espero que huyas de Equestria por que todos los nobles te vamos a linchar- decía cambiando su expresión de felicidad a enojo

-ya veraz Fancy, hare que te tragues tus palabras- dijo Blueblood mientras el noble comenzó a firmar el permiso entregándoselo quien comenzó a saltar de alegría, pero Cloudy le volvió a golpear cayendo al suelo

-deja de comportarte como un inepto!- grito Cloudy -señor Pants no se arrepentirá de esto- decía la yegua llevándose al patán de Blueblood con su magia saliendo de la casa -andando niña-

-adiós- dijo Bony despidiéndose del noble y de la yegua -gracias por la galletas-

Ya en una carreta real de regreso a su casa

-no puedo creer que ese noble haya firmado y aparte quiere una demostración, es el mejor día de mi vida- dijo Blueblood sentado al lado de su consejera real

-ahora solo falta convencer a las princesas de que firmen y aprueben el programa- dijo Cloudy -y una vez aprobado el programa nos desarenos de la Marine y de aquel inútil con el que estamos ligados y que solamente nos ha causado problemas-

-me siento tan sucia al hacer esto- dijo Bony entristecida -no es correcto, nos estamos rebajando como él lo haría-

-era necesario insecto… a medidas drásticas, medidas desesperadas- dijo Blueblood

\- ¿pero… y si el programa fracasa? -

-deja de pensar negativamente… no eches la sal insecto- dijo Blueblood mientras veía por la ventanilla pasando por las calles de la cuidad

-lo siento papa, pero no puedo trabajar de esa manera, lo que hacemos está mal- dijo Bony cruzada de brazos

-oye ni se te ocurra escapar del barco antes que nosotros, ya que gracias a ti estamos adentro... ¿no lo recuerdas?... casi terminamos muertos por tu culpa- dijo Blueblood seriamente -de no ser por Cloudy no estarías con nosotros hablando en este mismo momento-

-Cloudy ayúdame, tu siempre tienes la razón en todo- dijo Bony

-lo siento encanto, pero este inútil tiene razón por esta ocasión, te salvamos la vida y nos la debes por lo tanto todos estamos a bordo del mismo barco y todos escaparemos de este horrible barco ¿quedo claro Bony?, ¿Blueblood? -

-si señora- dijo la pequeña y el unicornio

-escaparemos de esta, aunque tengamos que hundir ese barco o me dejo de llamar Cloudy Coldbreak- decía la unicornio crema mientras los ponys veían a través de la ventanilla como la nieve comenzó a caer de los cielos nublados de Canterlot

En la cuidad de Ponyville ya cubierta de nieve finalmente luego de un arduo trabajo los ponys finalmente se están divirtiendo

-te digo algo… quizás seas bueno organizando en el futuro, pero aquí eres el peor- dijo Rainbow con una bufanda blanca y lentes de skybord

-oye te dije que no tengo experiencia organizando en el invierno- dijo Trevor contemplando la nieve –te recuerdo que en el futuro no hay invierno- decía mientras llegaban a la pista de patinaje del lago donde había ponys divirtiéndose entre ellos….

-mírenme chicos!- decía Pinkie con chaleco azul cielo con un gorro del mismo color en la pista de hielo patinando con Brodek haciendo patinaje artístico levantando en el aire

-con esta ya nos vamos a los juegos invernales de Equestria- dijo Brodek con una bufanda roja en el cuello -me siento como una palomita wheeee-

-bravo, bravo- decían las manes aplaudiendo vistiendo sus trajes invernales, Rarity tenía una capa rosada con pelaje blanco en las orillas con capucha en ella con un broche adornado con forma de diamante en su cuello, Applejack llevaba una bufanda verde con su sombrero de vaquero y Fluttershy tenía orejeras y suéter color verde claro

-no lo hacen tan mal- dijo Trevor sentado en la nieve mientras formaba una bola de nieve -nieve precipitación en forma de pequeños cristales de hielo, generalmente ramificados, provenientes de la congelación de partículas de agua en suspensión en la atmósfera, que se pueden agrupar al caer y llegar a la superficie terrestre en forma de copos blancos, los cuales a su vez y en determinadas condiciones de temperatura se agrupan formando una capa sobre la superficie terrestre- decía el alicornio poniéndole la lengua –con una falta de sabor endulzante-

-Trevor cariño en vez de estar dándonos clase ¿porque no intentas patinar en la nieve? - pregunto Rarity

-no tengo patines- dijo Trevor

-usa los míos- decía la vaquera dándoselos

-gracias... pero la verdad no se patinar- decía Trevor tapándose la nariz –aparte de que estos patines huelen a queso-

-queso lo tienes en el cerebro- dijo Applejack sonrojándose por el comentario que hizo Trevor mientras los demás se reían en silencio

\- ¿nunca has patinado? - decía Rarity

-en el futuro a parte de sobrevivir, siempre estaba en mi cuarto leyendo llenándome de conocimiento, alimentándome de sabiduría- dijo Trevor -y no, no eran siempre comics Rarity- decía el callando a la unicornio con lo que iba a decir mientras Fluttershy se ponía sus patines –leía estrategias de guerra en tiempo real, aunque no lo crean yo soy un buen estratega… todos mis planes funcionaban de maravilla-

-y uno que otro se te iba al carajo como en el caso de Kandor- dijo Rainbow mientras Rarity le daba un codazo para que se callara

-admito que mi plan de atrapar a Kandor no salió tan bien que digamos, pero la generala Sparkle siempre me ha dicho que los errores nos hacen más sabios y nos ayuda a aprender a futuro- dijo el alicornio

-ese es el espíritu amigo eres igualita a tu madre con un pequeño toque del padre que le gusta esconderse en sus cosas de nerd claro- dijo Rainbow animando al viajero

-inténtalo Trevor es muy divertido- dijo Fluttershy poniéndoles los patines llevándolo a la pista

-como no tienes idea!- gritaba Pinkie ahora siendo levantada por Brodek mientras los ponys llegaron a la pista

-ohh… dulce madre naturaleza- decía Trevor tambaleándose asustándose

-tranquilo sigue mi ritmo- dijo la pegaso patinando tranquilamente -un paso, un paso, deslizándose, un paso, un paso, deslizándose-

\- ¿así? - decía Trevor asustado comenzando a moverse lentamente así que la pegaso amarilla lo toma del casco para ayudarlo

\- ¿qué le hacen al maricornio? - pregunto Alex llegando

-está aprendiendo a patinar- dijo Rainbow contestándole - ¿y tú no tienes frio? - le decía al verle sus atuendos de siempre

-los mitad demonio pueden soportar el frio- dijo el pony rojo –el frio está en la mente-

-bien hecho Trevor lo estás haciendo bien sigue así- decía Fluttershy viendo al alicornio comenzando a patinar por su cuenta

-no puede ser... lo estoy haciendo, estoy patinando, este es el mejor día de mi vida- decía Trevor feliz patinando –mírenme estoy patinando!-

-bien hecho Trevor- dijo Fluttershy felicitándolo

-así se hace amigo- dijo Rainbow –eres el hombre-

-mírenlo no lo había visto tan feliz desde que lo lleve a tomar su primera sidra de manzana- dijo Applejack –bebió en exceso que termino vomitando al día siguiente, Big Mac estaba molesto ese día ya que tuvo que limpiar la casa-

-o la vez que quería tejer como yo haciéndose un disfraz de dragón horrible… tanto así que Spike termino quemándolo porque decía que era una ofensa para los dragones- dijo Rarity –lo quemo con todo y alicornio dentro-

O la vez que hizo sus primeros cupcakes y Brodek se los comió Trevor lo estuvo correteando por todo Ponyville sin dejar de dispararle- decía Pinkie mientras Brodek se sonrojaba

-también está la vez que lo llevé a la academia Wonderbolt, estaba en mi casillero cuando el viajero me dijo que quería explorar el lugar le dije que si así que se fue a los diez segundos lo vi corriendo siendo perseguido por las yeguas Wonderbolt, se metió al baño de mujeres y pensaron que eran un maldito loco enfermo mental debió a su uniforme que tenía- dijo Rainbow riéndose –me alegro el día aquella vez-

-y ahora mírenlo Fluttershy le enseño a patinar… nuestro Trevor está creciendo- dijo Rarity limpiándose un lagrima que se le salió todos yeguas conmoviéndose por ese momento cuando de pronto -Trevor cuidado con...- no termino lo que iba a decir Rarity ya que el alicornio choco sin querer con los ponys que se cruzaron en su camino -esos ponys de ahí-

-jajajajaja- el pony rojo comenzó a reírse al ver al viajero encima de tantos ponys en el suelo –no se ustedes, pero adoro este maricornio… igualito a su padre jajaja-

\- ¿Trevor estas bien? - pregunto Fluttershy acercándose a él para ayudarlo

-te diré cuando me quiten a todos esos ponys de mi lindo cuerpo- decía el alicornio -odio el invierno-

-ese nuestro Trevor- dijo Rainbow

En la casa del imbe... es decir del príncipe Blueblood

-te tengo una buena noticia- dijo Blueblood sirviéndose una copa de zumo en el bar hablando con alguien

\- ¿conseguiste todas las firmas del permiso? - preguntaba el inquisidor observándolo atentamente en la sala de su casa

-si... y lo mejor de todo es que quieren una demostración… quieren ver a los autómatas en acción- dijo Blueblood tomando la copa con su magia comenzando a beber

-bien hecho Blueblood, estamos cerca de nuestra meta- dijo el Inquisidor felicitándolo -la escoria criminal dejara de existir y todo gracias a ti… serás el nuevo salvador de Equestria... ¿y cuando harán esa demostración? -

-en la conferencia daremos el día exacto- dijo Blueblood -para que le digas a tus colegas que preparen todo-

-déjamelo todo a mí- dijo el inquisidor mientras las luces de la casa de Blueblood se apagaron dejándolo a oscuras prendiéndose al instante desapareciendo de ahí el sicario

-odio cuando hace eso- dijo el unicornio

En la casa de seguridad de los Galaxy

\- ¿a dónde vas Blazy? - preguntaba su abuela quien se encontraba en la cocina

-a ver a mi mama, al parecer me informan que la Marine la quiere volver a interrogar- dijo la yegua -voy a ir a verla, le dices a mi papa que a ver a qué horas la va a sacar de ahí-

-tu padre está en el estudio ocupado y no está de humor, esta que se lo lleva la chin...- decía Sunflower con una carta en su pesuña derecha

\- ¿qué lees? - preguntaba Blazy

-una carta de Kandor, me llego hace poco dice que está bien y que tardara un rato en volver- dijo Sunflower, Blazy sabía que esa carta era falsa y que su padre la escribió pensando que era de su hermano el que la escribió ya que la pobre yegua aún no estaba del todo bien de salud

-qué bueno, ya lo echo de menos- dijo Blazy siguiéndole la corriente -me retiro abuela-

-vete con cuidado mija- dijo Sunflower

En el estudio

\- ¿Deuteros donde andas? - pregunto Aspros en la radio

-"estamos en el tren a camino a Canterlot, vamos a atacar a la asesina de tu hijo"- decía Deuteros en la otra línea

-la quiero bien muerta a esa pend... ¿quedo claro? -

-"si carnal"- decía Deuteros cortando línea

\- ¿aún sigue sin hablarte el topo? - preguntaba Selina regresando

-no.… ya no me está gustando nada esto- decía el kirin azul -creo voy a darle un pequeño sustito para que sepa que el que manda aquí, soy yo-

Mientras tanto en el castillo

-no puedo creer que Lord Draco atacara mi prisión, ¿en que estaba pensando ese desgraciado? - gritaba Luna histéricamente todavía en el laboratorio

-lo peor de todo fue que tus guardias le informaron a Blueblood lo ocurrido llevándose a Livingheart para que la interroguen- dijo Celestia portando equipo científico como Luna

-hermana… juro que si veo a nuestro sobrino no vivirá para contarlo... al igual que Cero- dijo Luna -no permitiré que la Marine se burle de mi prisión-

-al menos no hubo fuga- dijo Celestia

-ya volví princesa Celestia, ¿que se le ofrece? - preguntaba el viejo regresando

-vine aquí a hablar con Luna- dijo la alicornio

\- ¿conseguiste esas muestras? - pregunto Luna

-véalo usted misma- el viejo le enseño un pequeño botiquín abriéndolo frente a las alicornio viendo ahí pequeños tubos llenos de sangre

-sangre-

-no es sangre cualquiera Cel.… es la sangre de toda la familia Galaxy- dijo Luna

-con ella investigaremos a fondo si uno de sus descendientes pose la drago forcé- dijo el viejo -encontrare una cura para evitar que su descendencia se trasforme evitando que se conviertan en monstros como la Galatic Klaww-

\- ¿cómo conseguiste la sangre? - pregunto Celestia

-la señora Assiel tienen muchos conocidos entre ellos médicos, le envié un telegrama contándole lo que está sucediendo y gracias a eso me envió estos análisis- dijo el viejo

-menos charla y más acción anciano- dijo Luna poniéndose los lentes de seguridad comenzando a trabajar

En el Castillo de la Amistad en el laboratorio

-oye Starlight- dijo Apple Bloom llegando con las Cruzzaders y la Bot –estábamos pensando que si en vez de tener otro robot de mas, no podrían ser dos robot-

-y que se parezcan a Apple Bloom y a mí- dijo Scootaloo

-y así formaríamos a las RoboCruzzaders- dijo Sweetie Belle

-chicas... me temo que no se va a poder- decía Starlight con el laboratorio hecho un desastre

-wow, ¿qué paso aquí? - pregunto Sweetie Bot

-parece que un tornado acaba de pasar- dijo Scootaloo

\- ¿y por qué dices que no se va a poder? - pregunto Sweetie Belle

-por qué no encontramos los planos de la Bot- respondió Ember revisándolo los cajones

\- ¿queee? - decían las potrancas al unísono

En la Boutique Carrusel

-achuu... achuuu-

-salud- decía Pinkie yendo a la cocina, nuestros héroes se reunieron en la casa de Rarity luego de cierto incidente al enseñarle a Trevor a patinar en hielo

-ten manzanita bebe un vasito de whisky de la abuela Smith, esto te calentara al instante- dijo Applejack con una botella sirviéndole un pequeño vaso al alicornio el cual ponía gestos raros

-no siento mi lengua- dijo Trevor completamente desnudo

-eso es buena señal… es la bebida favorita de mi abuela- dijo Applejack guardando la botella en su sombrero mientras Fluttershy le daba un suéter negro para que no se congelara

-ponte esto- dijo la pegaso amarilla

-achuu-

-salud!- gritaba Pinkie desde la cocina

-ya recordé por qué odio el invierno- dijo Trevor

-solo un idiota se le ocurre usar su espada para frenar- dijo Rainbow

-partiendo el hielo haciendo que todos lo ponys cayeran al agua helada- dijo Fluttershy

-parecía una brillante idea al principio- dijo Trevor –no lo hice a propósito… achuu-

-salud!- gritaba Pinkie

-pero te salió el tiro por la culata maricornio- dijo Alex sentado en un cojín con su chica riendo un poco por lo que paso

-que no soy... mari... achuu-

-salud!- grito Pinkie

-déjenlo en paz pobrecito- dijo Rarity llegando con una manta en su lomo –lavé tus ropas ya se están secando tendrás que esperar como una hora mínimo… oye ese es mi suéter que puse en el aparador- decía viendo el suéter que tenía Trevor

-se moría de frio el pobre- dijo Fluttershy

-le queda bien- dijo Rarity

\- ¿quién quiere cocoa caliente?, digan yo- dijo Pinkie con una charola de tazas de cocoa caliente dándole a cada pony

-delicioso como siempre Pinkie- dijo Brodek –nada como cocoa caliente después de un día de diversión helada ¿entendieron helada?… ya saben por Trevor y todo…-

-Brodek cállate- dijo Alex

-cocoa para el viajero hecho con mucho cariño- dijo Pinkie dándole una taza

-gracias- dijo Trevor tomando la taza sin dejar de temblar así que Rarity le toca la base del cuerno

-por Celestia sigues helado- así que la unicornio se quitó la manta envolviéndolo –esto te mantendrá caliente lo necesitas más que yo– dijo Rarity -sabes algo es la primera vez que te vemos sin tu traje-

-es cierto- dijo Fluttershy -de hecho, es la primera vez que vemos tu Cuttie mark- decía ella mientras los ponys veían la Cuttie mark del viajero y era una estrella como la de Twilight con una cruz plateada en ella

\- ¿les gusta? - pregunto el viajero

-no cabe duda, con una Cuttie mark demuestra que oficialmente eres hijo de Twilight e Ignos- dijo Rarity sonriéndole de pronto escucharon un ruido que se escuchó en toda la sala

-tengo hambre- dijo Trevor

-también yo Alex, Brodek sean buenos ponys y vayan por la comida ¿quieren? - dijo Rainbow

-y que sea tailandesa- dijo Trevor

-pero… ¿por qué nosotros? - decía Brodek

-porque Trevor cayó al agua y no puede moverse- dijo Applejack –mírenlo parece gelatina el pobre-

-pero...-

-pero nada, vayan por la comida ahora- ordenaba Rarity

-bien- decían los corceles saliendo de la boutique de mala gana dejando a las chicas con el viajero

-achu-

-salud- dijo Pinkie

-ratas- dijo Trevor volviendo a estornudar

En los centros de detención de la guardia real

-vaya, vaya nos volvemos a ver- decía Blueblood junto con su consejera viendo a la prisionera Livingheart en una celda

\- ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí? - preguntaba Cristal

-quiero a tu marido- dijo Blueblood -así que dime ¿dónde está? -

-no lo sé- contesto Cristal

-pues no me dejas otra opción- dijo Blueblood

-te transferiremos a otra cárcel- dijo Cloudy mientras Cero abría la celda –serás llevada a la Bóveda-

\- ¿a la Bóveda?... no pueden hacerme eso!- gritaba Cristal aterrada por lo que dijo

-soy el príncipe y yo decido que hacer con los malos... echarlos de mi reino- dijo Blueblood con suma autoridad -lo dije bien-

-muy bien príncipe- dijo Cloudy mientras la pony hada sacaba a la yegua mostaza siendo escoltada con tres soldados marine más que son compuestos por cebras

-cometen un grave error!- gritaba Cristal en eso el capitán Shield pasaba por los pasillos así que la yegua comenzó a gritarle –capitán Shield por favor no dejen que me lleven!-

\- ¿Cristal que ocurre?, ¿a dónde la llevan? - preguntaba Shield

-nos llevamos a la criminal... será extraditada a la Bóveda- dijo Cero

-no pueden hacer eso las princesas son las que...- el capitán no termino lo que iba a decir ya que Cloudy aparece azotándolo en el lomo

-ya lo sabemos estúpido, no podemos extraditar criminales a no ser que las princesas firmen la extradición- dijo Cloudy

-por eso vamos al castillo para que firmen y así que se la lleven- dijo Blueblood sonriendo malvadamente

-son unos monstros!- gritaba Shield -las princesas no les van a firmar!- gritaba el, pero fue golpeado otra vez por la unicornio crema

-en eso te equivocas grandísimo animal, los cuarteles generales de la Marine están exigiendo a esta criminal, si no la entregan en las próximas veinticuatro horas consecuencias terribles tendrán las princesas- dijo la unicornio

-capitán ayúdeme- decía la yegua mostaza suplicándole mientras le ponían sus grilletes llevándosela

Afuera del lugar en las frías calles con nieve

-patrón la comandante está ahí adentro- decía un pony mercenario disfrazado de elegante observando el entorno

-excelente cuando salgas me dices y le damos con todo- dijo Deuteros por la radio lejos de ahí con tres mercenarios en un trineo -ya saben que hacer- les dijo el kirin esmeralda entregándoles una bazuca y rifles de asalto -muerte esa pin... vieja-

-si patrón- dijeron los mercenarios al unísono

-Blueblood estas demente si extraditas a la mujer de Galaxy, te matara el mismo Lord Draco- decía Shield saliendo de ahí seguido de Blueblood y de su consejera quienes tenían abrigos de cuero

-relájate capitán no le tengo miedo a ese tipo... quiere fuego le daremos fuego al desgraciado- dijo Blueblood

\- ¿todavía no sacan a esa escoria? - preguntaba Coldbreak enojándose

-estamos llenando los últimos registros- dijo Blossom saliendo con una bufanda rosa en su cuello

-patrón la dama de hierro está en la mira y no solo ella, sino que también el príncipe Blueblood y su consejera- dijo el mercenario disfrazado -aprovechen que están vulnerables-

-mejor... Aspros quiere que le metamos un sustito y se lo vamos a dar para enseñarla que la Galatic Klaww es la que manda- dijo Deuteros mirando a los mercenarios -ya oyeron señores a trabajar- dijo el kirin esmeralda

-si patrón- dijeron los mercenarios abordando el trineo dos de ellos mientras que el otro comenzó a jalar yéndose a la estación mientras el kirin esmeralda sonreía malvadamente acomodándose su sombrero

-todo listo señor- dijo Cero viendo a sus hombres saliendo con la criminal Livingheart observándolo el pony mercenario disfrazado asustándose

-no chin... patrón aborten la misión... repito aborten la misión!- gritaba el mercenario como loco

\- ¿y ahora que ocurre? - preguntaba Deuteros en otra parte escuchando lo que dice su espía cambiando su expresión de felicidad a uno de miedo -paren la troca… paren les digo!- gritaba como loco

-objetivos en la mira prepárense- decían el mercenario impulsando el trineo mientras los otros dos preparaban sus armas sin escuchar los gritos de la radio del kirin

-aborteeeeen!- gritaba Deuteros -chin... madre- decía preocupado

-espero que este feliz comandante, no solo mato a mi hijo sí que ahora jamás seré libre- dijo Cristal a la comandante mientras ella miraba en otra parte sin decirle nada yéndose ahora con Blueblood -y usted espero que algún día sufra… por que estará solo, todo lo que más quiere en el mundo lo perderá-

-apártenme a esta escoria de aquí- dijo Blueblood mientras las cebras la alejaban a Livingheart de el

-Blueblood no sabes en lo que te metes, no hagas nada estúpido- decía Shield

-se lo que hago capitán, algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, algo que tu ni las princesas, ni los caballeros, han logrado hacer en mucho tiempo, muy pronto seré un héroe, ¿me oíste?, un héroeeeee!- gritaba el príncipe Blueblood cuando de pronto el trineo impulsado por los mercenarios llego a su destino, el mercenario tomo su arma comenzando a disparar a los ponys que estaban en la entrada de la estación

-al suelo!- grito Shield empujando a Blueblood y a Cloudy al suelo seguido de Cero quien rápidamente se puso pecho tierra mientras las cebras fueron recibidas por los balazos entre ellos una yegua mostaza

-Livingheaaaaart!- grito Shield viendo con horror aquella cayendo al suelo mientras que el otro mercenario tomo la bazuca apuntando el edificio disparando un misil, Shield vio eso y rápidamente lanza su espada Nexus al misil explotando antes de que llegara haciendo que rápidamente el pony terrenal se ponga encima de la yegua mostaza protegiéndola de la explosión mientras que los demás fueron protegidos por una barrera mágica que la misma Cloudy Coldbreak puso protegiendo el edificio con todos los ponys vivos que quedaron, a lo lejos de ahí una yegua llego a ver el humo que se produjo

-eso fue en los centros detención de la guardia real, ¿que estará pasando? - decía Blazy con un abrigo gris comenzando a galopar a toda prisa

-no puede ser…- dejo Blueblood levantándose del suelo -que locura... ¿Cloudy viste? -

-si lo vi- dijo la unicornio molesta -esos desgraciados de la Galatic Klaww nos atacaron- decía llena de rabia mientras que Cero examinaba a las cebras que desgraciadamente murieron

-a todas los oficiales de la Marine sufrimos un atentado, persigan a un trineo conducido por mercenarios de la Galatic Klaww, se dirigen al este deténgalos a cualquier costo!- gritaba Blossom Cero por la radio

-Livingheart, Livingheart!- dijo Shield con unas cuantas quemaduras en su cuerpo comenzando a examinarla viendo que estaba comenzando a perder sangre manchándose en la blanca nieve -una ambulancia rápido!-

-envíen una unidad médica ahora tenemos muertos y una herida, repito unos muertos y una herida, pero ya- decía Cero por la radio mientras Shield la revisaba cuando de pronto

\- ¿Shield que ocu...?, mama!- decía Blazy llegando viendo desgraciadamente el cuerpo de su madre ahí -mamaaaaa- gritaba ella con horror –mamaaaa, ¿Shield que mierdas paso? -

-ella va estar bien Blazy, va estar bien Blazy- dijo Shield agarrando a la yegua con todas sus fuerzas quien comenzó a llorar mientras la unidad médica comenzó a llegar comenzando a atender a los heridos mientras los ponys que estaban caminando comenzaron a juntarse para ver lo que ocurría y entre ellos estaba

-patrón...- decía el pony mercenario

-chin...- decía el kirin esmeralda -regresen a la base ahora- Deuteros estaba en shock por lo que paso, así que tomo su radio una vez más comenzando a hablar con alguien -Aspros…-

-"¿qué paso carnal, todo bien?"-

-es mejor que vengas aquí ahora mismo- dijo Deuteros

-"¿qué ocurre?"-

-la caga... cab... ahora si la caga...- era lo único que podía decir el kirin esmeralda

En uno de los edificios cerca de lo ocurrido alguien más observaba

-pobre yegua... pobre yegua- decía el Inquisidor viendo a la hija de Galaxy quien no dejaba de llorar

De vuelta al futuro, en las afueras de la cuidad de Canterlot en la enfermería

-todos los sectores de la cuidad son nuestros ahora... rebeldes estamos ganando!- gritaba Xion de felicidad alegrando al grupo que estaba ahí

-siii!- decían los rebeldes alegrándose

-estamos ganando, estamos ganando, fiesta para todos!- gritaba Pinkie con las manes en una camilla juntas con unos cuantos vendajes en su cuerpo en las yeguas que estaban graves

-por fin esta pesadilla terminara- dijo Rarity

\- ¿no te da gusto terroncito de azúcar? - preguntaba Applejack a Fluttershy

-pues sí, pero... recuerden que aún falta el Emperador- dijo la pegaso amarilla

-y no se olviden del protocolo 12, aun esta en cuenta regresiva- dijo Discord transformándose en reloj

-es cierto lo había olvidado- dijo Rainbow maldiciendo -espero que la generala y los demás lo logren-

-también lo espero Dashie- dijo Holy Blade llegando –también lo espero-

-si les sirve de consuelo yo también estoy preocupado por las Cruzzaders- dijo Buttom reuniéndose con ellas quien había regresado hace poco con todos los prisioneros que liberaron él y sus equipo -en especial mi esposa... ojalá estén bien-

-son fuertes saben cuidarse- dijo Rarity invitándolo a que se sentara con ella mientras seguían platicando Fluttershy salió de la tienda comenzando caminar un poco llegando a un acantilado viendo la cuidad de Canterlot a lo lejos que estaba cubierta de humo cerrando los ojos muy pensativa por todo lo ocurrido -Ventus... Aqua, regresen a salvo… por favor que todos mis amigos regresen a salvo- dijo Fluttershy suplicando

-ellos van a volver... eso te lo puedo asegurar…- dijo una voz conocida para la pegaso el cual comenzó a voltear para verlo sorprendiéndose

\- ¿tuuu?- dijo Fluttershy sin poder creerlo

Falta una hora para el protocolo 12... Palacio Imperial

-estos malditos guardias no nos dejan pasar- dijo Scootaloo oculta en una mesa tirada disparando junto con Apple Bloom

-no estorben malditos!- dijo Sweetie Belle con Sweetie Bot en su lomo oculta atrás de una pared disparando a los soldados junto con Deuteros

-a ching... a su madre todos ustedes!- dijo Deuteros disparando atrás de unas cajas con su escopeta

-deprisa Cruzzaders, se nos acaba el tiempo!- dijo Sweetie Bot

En el salón del trono

-tus amigos rebeldes han capturado a todos mis hombres, todos los sectores de la cuidad fueron tomados- decía Blueblood sentado en su silla observando a través de varias pantallas -es una lástima que su victoria no vaya a durar- decía sonriendo malvadamente

-hijo de perra, juro que cuando salga de este hechizo te golpeare en tu jodida cara hasta que mis cascos sangren!- gritaba Nod-Ventus atrapado como los caballeros y alicornios

-yo sigo sin poder creer que este idiota sea el Emperador- decía Nod-Ignos

-no tiene sentido, si ese tipo murió, ¿cómo es posible que este aquí? - decía Nod-Rockaid en eso la generala comenzó a tener dolores de cabeza

\- ¿le ocurre algo generala? - pregunto Nod-Tennessee

-ya recuerdo algo… de lo que paso… Blueblood nunca murió… él fue el Emperador todo este tiempo- decía la generala Sparkle

-pero nos dijiste que murió- decía la princesa Twilight

-murió por dentro, aquel que conocieron como el Príncipe Blueblood dejo de existir durante el día D.- dijo la generala –metafóricamente hablando-

-genial… tú y tus estúpidas metáforas de princesa ya me tienen hasta la chin...-

-Rockaid!- gritaron las dos Twilight

\- ¿entonces sabes cómo llego al poder este idiota? - preguntaba Nod-Ventus

-no lo sé... sigo sin recordarlo- dijo la generala Twilight

-el cómo llegue no importa ya- dijo el Emperador levantándose del trono -una vez que el protocolo 12 llegue a su etapa final todos los reinos restantes caerán uno por uno... nadie me detendrá, seré el amo de todo- dijo el unicornio comenzando a reírse

-no si lo evitamos- dijo Nod-Ignos -tu protocolo 12 quedara fuera de la jugada y una vez hecho eso iremos por ti- decía el unicornio

-por favor… ¿en verdad piensas que esas tres yeguas buenas para nada junto con el fenómeno que las está ayudando pueden detenerme? - decía Blueblood sorprendiendo a todos

\- ¿cómo lo...? -

-por favor generala, siempre supe que esa Bot inútil los ayudaba… así que lo permití, ¿porque creen que active el protocolo 12?, sabía que no se resistirían así que lo planee... cayeron justo en mi trampa- decía el Emperador acercándose golpeando al pegaso rojo cayendo al suelo

-papa!- gritaba Aqua mientras el Emperador comenzaba a patearlo salvajemente

-no sabes cómo disfrute matarlos uno por uno- dijo Blueblood pisándole la cabeza al pegaso lastimándolo

-déjalo!- gritaba la princesa

-monstro!- grito Spike

-ponte con alguien de tu tamaño!- gritaba Dawn

-cuando salga de aquí juro que te calcinare hasta dejar tus huesos hechos cenizas!- gritaba Aspros

\- ¿que estas esperando entonces?... mátanos!- grito Nod-Tennessee

-lo hare a su debido tiempo, quiero que vean como sus rebeldes mueren durante el protocolo 12- dijo Blueblood sin dejar de pisarle la cabeza al pegaso -y cuando la resistencia muera tendrán mi permiso de morir-

\- ¿por qué haces esto?... tu no eras así... ¿qué te hizo hacer esta locura? - pregunto Nod-Rockaid

-si tan solo supieran- dijo Blueblood mirando el techo -yo lo perdí todo- decía con tanta seriedad cuando de pronto el techo del lugar se rompe entrando ahí un pegaso con alas metálicas sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

-Terra!- gritaba Aqua con alegría al ver a su hermano de vuelta

-genial… el traidor está aquí para acabarla de molar- dijo Aspros

-ya decía yo que este tipo no era de fiar- dijo Spike

\- ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunto la generala, pero el pegaso la ignoro y pasando el círculo mágico sin hacerle efecto alguno

-Blueblood!- grito Terra

-qué bueno que llegaste Red Demon... llegaste justo a tiempo para el final- dijo el unicornio sonriendo malvadamente pateando al pegaso rojo en la cara ignorándolo por completo poniendo su atención al pegaso café - ¿qué es lo que deseas? -

-quiero que respondas esta pregunta... ¿qué significo yo para ti? - pregunto el pegaso café

\- ¿que está diciendo? - preguntaba Nod-Rockaid, pero el vaquero comenzó a callarlo ya que quería oír

\- ¿qué significas para mí?... bueno... pues es una interesante pregunta- dijo el Emperador cruzado de brazos

-solo responde a mi pregunta- dijo Terra muy serio

-nada... para mí solo eres una espada- respondió el Emperador

\- ¿una espada? - dijo Terra arqueando una ceja

-tiempo atrás tu padre el Red Demon original era una simple herramienta que solo servía como una simple herramienta para el líder de la organización Bloodcrey, ¿no lo entiendes?... ese siempre ha sido su propósito, ser la espada de otro, que haga su trabajo sucio y una vez hecho eso se deshacían de él, lo mismo estás haciendo tú, eres solo una espada forjada por mis propios cascos con un deseo diferente, todo esto con un único fin... y es traer la paz al mundo-

\- ¿la paz del mundo? - decían los ponys al unísono mientras que Terra seguía escuchado

-tu eres un Red Demon diferente, tú tienes algo que Ventus Fast no tiene y es un instinto asesino, tu matas sin compasión alguna, por esto te reclute y te forje… te hice una máquina de matar para que trajeras el orden en el nombre del imperio- dijo Blueblood

-no lo escuches Terra!- gritaba la princesa, pero el Emperador comenzó a lastimarla con su magia

-Twilight!- decían los caballeros

-maldito!- gritaba Spike mientras la generala sentía rabia al verla en ese estado sin poder hacer nada

-entonces… ¿solo soy una espada para ti? - dijo Terra una herramienta - ¿nunca te he importado? -

-por favor, las armas como tu pueden ser remplazados, fracasaste en tu misión al no poder matar a los rebeldes convirtiéndote una espada inservible- dijo Blueblood –fracasaste y por eso ya no me sirves, fuiste desechado, esperaba más de ti, pero me desilusione contigo... no estás listo para ser Red Demon... no estás listo para traer la paz al reino-

-Terra…- decía Aqua en su jaula preocupada

-pero es tu día de suerte, aun puedes serme útil, tienes otra oportunidad, aun puedes ser mi espada... elimina a estos rebeldes y serás perdonado- dijo Blueblood

-no Terra!- gritaba Aqua

-no nos traiciones otra vez!- gritaba Dawn mientras el Emperador extendía su brazo izquierdo

-ven a mi Red Demon, convierte en la espada que eres destinada a matar, trae la paz al reino- dijo Blueblood, aquel pegaso no dijo nada y simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia el sorprendiendo a los ponys

-Terra…- dijo Aqua comenzando a llorar

-Terra!- gritaba Dawn

-ya no me sorprende nada de lo que hace…- dijo la generala Sparkle cerrando los ojos para no verlo, mientras Twilight lo miraba con una seriedad mientras el pegaso café vagaba por su mente recordando ciertas palabras de todos sus amigos

-"Red Demon puede ser una fuerza de paz"- dijo Aqua

-"ya no puedo confiar en él"- decía la generala

-"traidor"- gritaba Spitfire y las de todos los que le dijeron así

-"Red Demon puede ser una fuerza de paz"-

-"traidor"-

-"sé que aún hay bondad en ti... vuelve a casa"- decía Fluttershy

-"traidor"-

-"somos hijos de Red Demon, podemos cambiar ese legado tu y yo"- dijo Aqua

-"no importa el camino que elijas… siempre estaré ahí para ti"- dijo Ventus

-"eres un buen chico que solamente se tropezó en su camino y necesita seguir adelante"- decía la princesa Twilight -"aún hay ponys que confían en ti... y no solo el, también cuentas conmigo"- aquel pegaso llega al Emperador tomando su pesuña con su casco derecho desilusionando a todos los rebeldes

-eso es… vuelve con tu maestro- dijo Blueblood muy confiado y a la vez sonriendo

-rayos... no cometas mis errores- dijo Ventus cerrando los ojos

-es el fin- dijo la generala sintiendo todas sus esperanzas cayeron cuando de pronto cuando en ese momento Terra dijo unas palabras

-princesa Twilight... Trevor... gracias por creer aun en mi... aahhhhhrrrgggg!- Terra invoca su Keyblade tecnológica enterrando el arma en el pecho del Emperador, todos los rebeldes estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababa de ocurrir hace poco -no voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad de confianza- dijo el pegaso enterrando más el arma en el pecho del unicornio

\- ¿que... estas... haciendo...? - preguntaba Blueblood escupiendo algo de sangre quedando impactado por lo que vio

-algo que debí haber hecho desde hace mucho tiempo!- grito el pegaso lanzándole un impulso mágico

-aahhhhrrrgggg- el Emperador fue disparado mágicamente estrellándose en el trono el cual se destruyó al momento del impacto

-Terra!- dijo Aqua sin poder creerlo mientras Ventus comenzaba a sonreír

-jaja... ese es mi hijo... sabía que no me defraudaría- dijo Ventus riendo un poco, no solo el, sino que también la princesa Twilight

-Trevor tenía razón- dijo la princesa con una lagrima en sus ojos de felicidad -al final vino a ayudarme- mientras el pegaso levantaba su espada apuntando a su enemigo

-YA NO SOY MAS TU SIERVO... ESTA ESPADA HA ENCONTRADO EL CAMINO CORRECTO... YA NO MAS RED DEMON, YO SOY TERRA FAST DESCENDIENTE DEL LEGENDARIO CABALLERO DEL VIENTO Y MI PROPOSITO ES PROTEGER A MI FAMILIA Y BORRARTE DE LA EXISTENCIA PARA SIEMPRE!- gritaba el pegaso

De vuelta al pasado

\- ¿cómo mierdas dejaste que pasara esto?, ¿en que estabas pensando Deuteros? - gritaba Aspros con ira en el estudio -no hagas nada cab... voy para haya ahora mismo- dijo el kirin cortando la señal cuando de pronto comenzó a recibir otra llamada -hasta que por fin hablas mendigo topo!-

-"hijo de perra ¿que estabas pensando?"- decía el topo

-cuidadito cab... por qué el que manda soy yo imbécil... te recuerdo que tu amo soy yo ¿cómo la ves? - dijo Aspros -eres mi topo y sabes cuál es tu lugar-

En la casa del príncipe

-escúchame bien pedazo de animal... oye estas palabras no más... me oíste cab... no más... yo no soy topo de nadie!- gritaba Blueblood hablando por un trasmisor -se acabó Galaxy, ahora vas a sufrir las consecuencias y tu mujercita lo pagara caro con su vida- dijo el príncipe mientras Bony y Cloudy escuchaban la conversación que tenía con el kirin

-espero que sepa lo que hace…- decía Bony mientras Cloudy sonreía

En las afueras de la enfermería en el futuro

-Terra... sé que puedes lograrlo- dijo Fluttershy viendo desde el acantilado la cuidad de Canterlot a lo lejos estaba Discord observándola

-Terra ha tomado su elección regresando al lugar de donde le corresponde... ¿pero sus amigos lo aceptaran?, ¿qué es lo que pasara ahora que Blueblood del pasado ya no seguirá siendo el topo de Galaxy?, ¿y cómo habrá llegado a ser el soplón del alterado?, ¿qué tanto saben Bony y Cloudy de esto?, ¿sobrevivirá Livingheart?, ¿y que pasara con los caballeros?, ¿lograran derrotar al Emperador Blueblood con la ayuda de Terra?, ¿las Cruzzaders detendrán el protocolo 12?, ¿y cuál fue la causa de que un estúpido como Blueblood se haya convertido en un tirano cruel y horrible?- decía el draconecus -no se pierdan el próximo capítulo… les habla su amigos Discord y... hasta pronto-


	43. Blueblood el Emperador de Equestria

**_*Capitulo 43: Blueblood el Emperador de Equestria_**

Falta media hora para el Protocolo 12

\- ¿así que este es el lugar? - decía Apple Bloom junto con el escuadrón Cruzzader y el alterado llegando a un lugar enorme bajo tierra, donde estaban todos los autómatas en sus capsulas conectadas a la pared en un estado de internación esperando despertar para dar inicio al protocolo 12

-no ching... son un montón- dijo Deuteros mientras los ponys comenzaron a caminar por un puente llevándolos a una torre principal hexagonal brillante de color azul celeste conectado por varios puentes que llevaban a compuertas de diferentes lugares, aquellos ponys comenzaron a subir por los elevadores de la torre llegando a la cima a una sala de comando principal

-cuidado Cruzzaders, parece que este lugar no tiene fondo- dijo Scootaloo observando el fondo del lugar el cual se veía todo negro mientras llegaban a la consola de mando

\- ¿porque todas estas cosas están encerradas en sus capsulas? preguntaba Sweetie Belle

-están en estado de internación, después de haber recargado energía los autómatas duermen recalibrando sus sistemas listos para el protocolo 12- explico Sweetie Bot -una vez que despierten ya no se detendrán-

-no si nosotros lo evitamos- dijo Deuteros mientras los ponys llegaban a la consola de mando principal ahí la Bot se conecta en ella en un puerto con su cola comenzando a teclear los botones a una velocidad impresionante comenzando a ver a través de unas pantallas

\- ¿qué es esta torre donde estamos parados? - pregunto Scootaloo

-esta torre es la computadora principal que controla a todos los autómatas- explico Sweetie Bot sin dejar de teclear -es el corazón principal de los autómatas-

\- ¿y qué vas a hacer? - pregunto Deuteros

-destruir esta torre, solo así podemos evitar que el protocolo 12 inicie- dijo Sweetie Bot -y la guerra terminara-

-vamos a necesitar muchos explosivos para volar esta torre, los que tengo no alcanzaran- decía Scootaloo con un cinturón con unas cuantas granadas en ella

-no va a ser necesario, solo tengo que abrir esa escotilla que está ahí- decía la Bot apuntando aquella compuerta que está en el centro -una vez abierta me arrojare ahí destruyendo la torre principal-

\- ¿cómo que te vas a arrojar? - decía Sweetie Belle

-el líquido que se encuentra ahí inestable, si me auto destruyo volare la torre logrando desactivar a todos los autómatas-

-pero si haces eso tu… morirás… Sweetie Bot- dijo Apple Bloom, así que la Bot se puso seria

-es la única forma- dijo Sweetie Bot mientras presionaba su cabeza abriéndose la sien derecha mostrándose ahí un pequeño panel con números -activa la secuencia de auto destrucción Sweetie Belle-

-no lo hare- dijo Sweetie belle cerrándole el panel de su cabeza -no puedes sacrificarte, ahora que finalmente estamos juntas ¿me quieres abandonar de nuevo?... y esta vez para siempre!- gritaba ella -además no se el código... Rockaid es el que lo conoce-

-pero... si no lo hago... todos moriremos-

-Sweetie tiene razón, eres una amiga no podemos permitir que pierdas tu vida así nada mas- dijo Apple Bloom

\- ¿entonces qué hacemos? - pregunto Scootaloo viendo esas capsulas -esas cosas despertaran en veinte minutos-

-dices que el líquido es inestable o no, pues usaremos una de nuestras bombas y la programaremos dentro de unos diez minutos y salimos todos de aquí... así evitaremos un sacrificio- dijo Apple Bloom

-eso podría funcionar, sí que no nos salen guardias en el camino- dijo Deuteros, la Bot se quedó pensando por unos instantes mientras veían a sus amigas

-si les sigo su plan, ¿me prometen que viviremos? - pregunto Sweetie Bot

-palabra de Cruzzaders- dijeron las yeguas al unísono

-entonces no perdamos el tiempo- dijo la Bot tecleando botones irrumpiendo en los sistemas del imperio rompiendo toda la seguridad que estaba ahí -la compuerta se abrirá justo... ahora- dijo la Bot pulsando cierto botón cuando de pronto

En la enfermería

-Fluttershy aquí estas- dijo Rarity llegando con las manes y Buttom

\- ¿qué quieren? - pregunto la pegaso amarilla muy preocupada

-¿te sucede algo terroncito?- pregunto Applejack

-algo no está bien... no sé qué es, pero lo presiento- dijo Fluttershy –Terra vino a verme-

\- ¿el traidor? - grito Rainbow –¿y por qué nos dices esto hasta ahora? -

-nos es lo que crees Rainbow, algo en el cambio… dijo que quería ayudar y yo le creí- dijo la pegaso amarilla- decía la pegaso amarilla –fue a ayudar a Ven y a los otros-

-¿entonces que estamos haciendo aquí?, vayamos a ver como siguen los demás- dijo Rainbow

-¿de verdad creen que es buena idea?, Twilight dijo que debemos esperar aquí- dijo Pinkie –podríamos estorbarle-

-pues yo no me quedare con los brazos cruzados, voy actuar ahora… ¿quién está conmigo? - pregunto la pegaso de crin arcoíris

-estamos contigo cariño- dijo Rarity

-yo también le entro- dijo Buttom de pronto el pony café recibió un comunicado - ¿qué paso mi reina que se te ofrece? -

-"BUTTOM MUEVE ESE TRASERO PARA ACA AHORA MISMOOOO"- gritaba Sweetie Belle asustando al potro

En el cuarto del trono

-aahhh- una vez que Terra atacara al Emperador este usa su arma golpeando el círculo mágico del suelo liberando a los ponys de su poder, aquel pegaso rojo que estaba en el suelo vio como una pesuña se acercaba a el así que Ventus al verlo vio que se trataba de Terra, así que sin pensarlo dos veces le toma del casco levantándose

-te tardaste mucho en volver- dijo Nod-Ventus

-si… lo lamento, tenía cosas que resolver- dijo Terra seriamente mientras la princesa Twilight disparaba un rayo en las jaulas donde estaban los demás liberándolos

-Terra!- dijo Aqua volando hacia el abrazándolo con fuerza -bienvenido Terra- decía sonriéndole mientras la generala Sparkle se le acercaba así que el pegaso café rompe el abrazo de su hermana y se le acerca

-generala... sé que he cometido errores en el pasado y que ya no confía en mí y lo entiendo... traicione a la resistencia y estoy dispuesto a pagar por todos mis crímenes... pero por favor permítame luchar una última vez a su lado... quiero ayudar- dijo Terra

-¿en serio podemos confiar en este tonto?-

-Rockaid- grito la princesa Twilight

-...- la generala no decía nada solo se le quedo mirando -Terra...- de pronto las alarmas comenzaron a sonar comenzando a escucharse una voz femenina

-"la secuencia para el protocolo 12 a comenzado, repito secuencia para el lanzamiento del protocolo 12 a comenzado"-

\- ¿queee? - decía el enano y Spike al unísono

-eso es imposible, aún quedaban quince minutos- dijo Nod-Ventus

\- ¿cómo es posible eso? - preguntaba Nod-Cooper, en ese momento una explosión surge en donde estaba enterrado el Emperador en los escombros emergiendo Blueblood de ahí

-como les he dicho anteriormente, yo he ganado- dijo Blueblood comenzando a reírse malvadamente

\- ¿de qué mierdas estás hablando Blueblood? - gritaba Galaxy en eso el Emperador les muestra a nuestros héroes en una pantalla lo que estaba ocurriendo

-las Cruzzaders- dijo Nod-Rockaid viendo como los demás al escuadrón que estaba ahí mientras la alarmas sonaban

-gracias a esa Bot de hojalata el protocolo comenzara ya mismo- dijo Blueblood

-pero aún quedaba tiempo!- gritaba Dawn

-que lastima, si hubieran esperado un poco paz tal vez evitarían esta catástrofe- dijo Blueblood

\- ¿qué quieres decir? - pregunto Spike

-¿porque creen que los tenia atrapados durante mucho rato cuando pude haberlas matado desde el principio?- decía el Emperador

-hay no- decía la princesa Twilight entendiendo -estas diciendo que Sweetie Bot activo el protocolo 12-

-ustedes estaban en una carrera contra el tiempo, el protocolo 12 ya había sido activado tiempo atrás, solo era cuestión de enviar a alguien a la computadora principal y activar a los autómatas… en cuarenta y ocho horas el protocolo se desactivaría ya que no fue utilizado... pero esa pequeña Bot al ver que estaba robándome la base de datos decidí enviarle un archivo falso- dijo Blueblood

\- ¿estás diciendo que...? -

-la Bot lo vio y se preocupó, fue así que se comunicó con ustedes entendiéndolo todo mal... cuando la cuenta llegue a cero el protocolo se desactivaría, pero si alguien atacaba el reactor principal el protocolo 12 comienza... en esta ocasión los rebeldes tenían el tiempo a su favor, era la única forma de atraerlos hacia a mí- dijo Blueblood comenzado a reírse doblándose mirando al techo - ¿qué se siente al saber que uno de los suyos condeno a Equestria? -

En el reactor principal las alarmas disparaban iluminando el lugar por las luces rojas que estaban ahí

\- ¿qué haremos ahora?... no podremos enfrentarnos a todos ellos- dijo Scootaloo viendo como todas las capsulas comenzaron a abrirse mientras los robots comenzaron a despertar

\- ¿qué he hecho? - dijo Sweetie Bot

-hable con Buttom, dijo que viene para acá- decía Sweetie Belle mientras unas compuertas enormes del techo comenzaron a abrirse de una manera espiral mostrándose el cielo oscuro del exterior -esto no es bueno-

-has algo!- gritaba Deuteros mientras la Bot comenzó a presionar botones comenzando a buscar una solución rápida

-secuencia del protocolo 12 activado- decía un autómata comenzando a moverse mientras que los demás robots comenzaron a ver a los ponys que estaban ahí escaneándolos

-rebeldes a la vista- dijo otro autómata

-exterminar a los rebeldes- dijo otro robot comenzando a salir todos ellos de su capsula

-Sweetie Bot!- grito Apple Bloom así que la Bot hace aparecer un botón rojo en el panel donde estaba el cual decía "cerrar todas las compuertas del lugar" la Bot sin pensarlo lo acciona logrando cerrar la compuerta del techo logrando también cerrar las capsulas encerrando a todos los robots salvo tres de ellos que se escaparon comenzando a atacar a las Cruzzaders

-buen trabajo Sweetie Bot- dijo Sweetie belle felicitándola

-pero se te escaparon tres genio- dijo Scootaloo esquivando las cuchillas de la maquina mientras ella le disparaba con su rifle

-esas capsulas no duraran mucho tiempo!- grito Deuteros viendo como los autómatas comenzaron a golpear la escotilla intentando escapar mientras el kirin se hacía metálico subiéndose al robot golpeándolo en la cara con todas sus fuerzas salvando a la pegaso, así que la Bot seguía presionando botones logrando reforzar las capsulas evitando que escaparan

-puedo mantenerlos ocupados evitando que escapen, pero no tendré tiempo de abrir la escotilla del reactor- dijo la Bot

-entonces lo haremos manualmente- dijo Apple Bloom lanzándole bombas al autómata mientras Sweetie lo lanzaba contra la pared con un ataque mágico

-para hacerlo necesitaran accionar las seis palancas que están en toda la torre- la Bot presiono tales botones mientras que en la torre aparecían unas palancas rojas de tales lugares y distancias en las que se encontraban en cada esquina -las palancas ya están activadas es su turno escuadrón Cruzzaders-

-Scootaloo encárgate de eso ahora- ordeno Apple Bloom esquivando una ráfaga de energía del robot

-déjamelo todo a mí- la pegaso tomo salta de la torre comenzando a volar viendo la palanca roja que estaba ahí -esa debe de ser- la pegaso la acciona comenzando a verse una línea roja que recorría parte de la torre hasta llegar a la escotilla principal en donde una luz roja se enciende -primera palanca lista, voy por la siguiente-

-destruir rebeldes- la pegaso vio como otro autómata salió de su capsula yéndose a atacar a la Bot, así que la pegaso con su escopeta le dispara en la cara dañándolo apartándose de el

-lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para jugar- dijo la pegaso continuando con su misión

En el cuarto del trono

-no sobrevivirán ahí adentro- decía la generala Sparkle

-grooaaaar- dos autómatas aparecen rompiendo las paredes del lugar comenzando a tacar a los rebeldes

\- ¿cómo escaparon esos malditos? - preguntaba Aspros lanzándoles fuego mientras Dawn y Aqua atacaban al otro disparándoles con sus armas

-siempre tengo unos autómatas en este lugar para cuando tengo demasiadas visitas- decía Blueblood con su casco metálico mientras un portal mágico aparece comenzando a aspirar a los otros ponys que estaban ahí

-aaahhhh- gritaba Nod-Rockaid entrando seguido de Nod-Ignos, Nod-Tennessee

-Terra ayúdanos!- grito Nod-Ventus siendo succionado seguido de la generala Sparkle

-papa!- grito Aqua

-Ignos, Twilight!- decía la princesa

-papa!- grito Dawn mientras golpeaba al robot

\- ¿qué les hiciste? - grito la princesa

-los llevo a otra dimensión- explico Terra -es una de sus habilidades especiales- dijo el pegaso sombrío mientras Blueblood comenzó a levitar mágicamente

-hoy… la última chispa de esperanza en Equestria desapareceraaaaa!- grito Blueblood siendo rodeado de energía maligna mientras un circulo alquímico con runas mágicas de color rojo sangre enorme, aparecía en su espalda -y todos moriraaaaaaaan... Transport!- aquel circulo brillo con fuerza emergiendo de ahí una cantidad de oscuridad en ella atrapando a la alicornio y pegaso sombrío formando una cúpula de oscuridad

-Twilight, Terra!- gritaba Aqua mientras Spike intentaba atravesar la cúpula pero lo único que recibió fue una sacudida el cual lo aventó al suelo

-no puedo entrar- dijo Spike –Blueblood los atrapo-

-¿que estará tramando ese cab...?- pregunto Aspros lanzando lava a su atacante

-adaptar- el autómata cambio de forma a su estado de hielo lanzando ráfagas heladas al kirin azul, pero este se protege al lanzarle lava

-hay que hacer algo- decía Dawn disparándole a la maquina mientras la pegaso azul lo pateaba lanzándolo al suelo

-primero lo primero, y lo primero que hay que hacer es deshacernos de estas cosas- dijo Aspros sin dejar de arrojar bolas de fuego

-Twilight!- decía Spike preocupado por su amiga

Dentro de la cúpula oscura

-ha ha ha ha ha ha- decía Blueblood apareciendo en un lugar junto con la alicornio y rebelde en una parte desconocida

\- ¿dónde estamos? - pregunto Twilight viendo que estaban en un coliseo

-estamos en el coliseo de la prisión de la Agonía... demonios nos envió a una de sus dimensiones- dijo Terra invocando su arma

-¿dimensión?- decía la princesa

-mueraaan… Proyectiles Imperiales!- Blueblood comenzó a disparar varias bolas de oscuridad a los ponys el cual la alicornio invoca un escudo Reflega protegiéndose de los ataques, pero al ver recibir tantos ataques el escudo se rompe golpeándola cayendo al suelo -ha ha ha ha ha- el Emperador desaparece mágicamente y aparece volviendo hacer el mismo ataque, pero esta vez contra Terra, pero el rápidamente usa su espada protegiéndose rebotando los ataques

-Firaga!- grito Twilight lanzando fuego pero el Emperador desaparece mágicamente evitando el ataque

-Terra si vamos a pelear necesito que me digas todo sobre él, su forma de pelear, todo lo que sabes- dijo Twilight

-ese cobarde puede crear dimensiones creando una réplica exacta a través de la mente de sus víctimas- dijo Terra mientras Blueblood aparecía volviendo a atacar, así que Terra aparta a Twilight esquivando los proyectiles de el -y tiene diferentes estilos de ataque me es difícil predecirlo-

\- ¿ayudando al enemigo Terra?, sí que eres un maldito traidor- dijo Blueblood apareciendo detrás de él golpeando al pegaso con sus proyectiles lanzándolo al agua

-Terra!- grito Twilight enojándose así que la alicornio invoca su espada Falchion intentando golpearlo, pero Blueblood desaparecía y aparecía mágicamente sin dejar de atacar a la alicornio quien tomo vuelo lanzando rayos mágicos de su Pzifer intentando golpearlo, pero Blueblood era muy rápido

-no me das, aquí estoy, uhh… eso estuvo cerca ha ha ha ha- dijo Blueblood –¿qué esperas mujer?, aquí estoy- decía apareciendo arriba de la princesa golpeándola con sus proyectiles estrellándose en el suelo

-Twilight!- grito Terra levantándose enojándose comenzando a atacar al Emperador pero fue inútil

-ha ha ha ha ha- Blueblood se burlaba de el mientras esquivaba el filo del arma del pegaso sombrío hasta que un descuido Blueblood lo patea cayendo, cuando de repente una flecha magia aparece clavándose en los trajes de Terra en la pared quedando a centímetros de suelo -que carajos aaaahhhrrgg- unas flechas mágicas aparecieron haciendo que esquivara el Emperador moviéndose como loco

-eres mío!- grito Nod-Rockaid disparándole con su arma legendaria

-Windaga!- grito Twilight saliendo del hoyo en el que se metió arrojándole un tornado el cual atrapo al Emperador cayendo al suelo

-así no me llevo- decía el Emperador aterrizando en tierra firme mientras el enano corría con sus sables en sus cascos comenzando a golpearlo varias dándole un total de seis golpes haciendo que desaparezca y aparezca en el aire riéndose malvadamente

\- ¿Hunter? - decía Terra sorprendido de verlo - ¿cómo...? -

-no sé cómo terminé aquí, pero cuando vi a este loco atacándolos actué rápidamente- dijo Nod-Rockaid mientras Twilight se acercaba dándole un abrazo

-qué bueno que estas aquí- dijo Twilight

-whaa ha ha ha ha ha- el Emperador volvió a atacar con sus proyectiles pero rápidamente el enano dispara con sus flechas enterrándose en los proyectiles explotando al instante -Twilight has eso de nuevo!- grita el enano esquivando

-¿que haga que cosa?- preguntaba Twilight esquivando en el aire

-arrójale viento Twilight, solo así podemos hacer que pare- dijo Terra lanzándole impulsos mágicos, pero Blueblood los esquivaba sin dejar de disparar

-Windaga- la princesa arrojo viento de su Pzifer atrapando a Blueblood aterrizando en el suelo comenzando a brincar intentando levitar otra vez

-¿que haces?, arruinas mis zapatos... los llenaras de tierra!- grito el Emperador moviéndose

-ahora Hunter!- grito Terra corriendo junto en el Nod-enano golpeándolo salvajemente aplicándole infinidad de combos

-mis zapatos- decía Blueblood al ser golpeado

-tus zapatos estarán bien… lo que no va estar es tu jodido cuerpo!- grito Nod-Rockaid disparándole un flecha lastimándolo gravemente, de pronto el Emperador levita en el aire dejándolos de atacar mirándolos con seriedad

-es hora de cambiar de lugar- dijo Blueblood concentrando poder en su cuerpo -Transport!- grito el Emperador haciendo aparecer la runa mágica llevándose a los ponys a otro lugar llevándolos a un lugar en el cielo, Twilight estaba en una plataforma donde había agua así que sin pensarlo dos veces comienza a nadar llegando a la superficie junto que Terra que estaba esperándola observando el entorno -Blueblood nos mandó a otra dimensión estamos en la arena de la prisión de la soledad- dijo Terra mientras cuando de pronto el agua del lugar comenzó a calentarse repentinamente -¿qué es ese olor?-

-somos nosotros au, au, au, au, au, au!- gritaba Twilight nadando hasta llegar a la superficie a la plataforma - ¿dónde está Blueblood? - pregunto Twilight

-aquí esta Blueblood!- grito el Emperador apareciendo en la orilla de la arena comenzando a brincar como loco haciendo tambalear la arena hasta mecerlo –cáiganse al agua, esta calientita, aprovechen que huelen muy mal… ha ha ha ha ha- decía el unicornio saltando haciendo que los ponys perdieran el equilibrio

-hay que volar Twilight!- gritaba el rebelde volando junto con la alicornio pero Blueblood no los dejaba ya que al volar este saltaba y los golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas

-ah, ah, ah, aquí no se vuela- dijo Blueblood disparando sus proyectiles lastimando a los ponys cayendo al suelo mientras Blueblood comenzaba a saltar haciendo que los ponys rodaran hacia el agua hirviendo, en eso unos proyectiles aparecieron disparándole a Blueblood -haaa no detesto el flamenco... odio ese baile-

-de esta no te salvas!- grito Nod-Ignos apareciendo mágicamente golpeándolo en la cara con su cruz de combate lanzándolo al agua hirviendo evitando que Twilight y Terra cayeran

-aaahhhrrgg…. me quemo, me quemo, nos queman, nos queman!- grito Blueblood corriendo rápidamente llegando a la arena donde Nod-Ignos lo golpea siete veces haciendo que desaparezca

-qué bueno que apareciste Ignos- dijo Twilight agradecida de verlo de nuevo

\- ¿están bien? - pregunto Nod-Ignos

-si, por ahora- dijo Terra -al suelo!- gritaba poniendo los ponys al suelo ya que en ese instante Blueblood aparece en otra orilla disparándoles comenzado a saltar de nuevo intentando tumbar a los ponys al agua mientras este se reía como niño

-los saunas son muy buenos para la piel ha ha ha haaaaa- dijo Blueblood, así que Nod-Ignos dispara de sus metrallas haciéndolo bailar de nuevo así que Terra al ver eso rápidamente arroja su espada aturdiéndolo mientras Twilight le disparaba un rayo de su cuerno tumbándolo al agua donde salió el Emperador disparado llegando a la orilla con todo su cuerpo al rojo vivo -estoy que ardo baby- Terra aprovecho el momento golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas hasta hacerlo desaparecer mágicamente volviendo aparecer en otra zona

-este tipo esta demente... no sé por qué, pero me recuerda a alguien comportándose así de esa manera- dijo Nod-Ignos mientras sus amigos y el esquivaban los proyectiles oscuros del príncipe

-espero que no estés refiriéndote a ti- dijo Twilight mientras Blueblood saltaba en diferentes esquinas de la arena haciendo que los ponys saltaran intentando tumbarlos y a la vez que disparaba como loco lastimándolos

-me cuesta trabajo predecir su forma de ataque!- grito Terra cayendo al suelo intentando sujetarse de algo pero no podía -hagan algo-

-todos salten ahora… Thundaga!- grito Twilight poniendo su Pzifer en el suelo electrocutando al Emperador paralizándolo así que Terra aprovecha el momento galopando hacia el golpeándolo dos veces en su cabeza metálica arrojándolo al agua comenzando a quemarse, así que Ignos sale de la arena poniéndose en el aire concentrando poder en su arma

\- ¿estas caliente?, no temas aquí estoy para enfriarte!- grito Nod-Ignos lanzando su ráfaga helada dándole un golpe directo al Emperador comenzando a congelar el agua que había ahí, así que el Emperador aparece en el cielo observándolos

-prepárate- advertía Terra a la princesa

-Transport!- gritaba Blueblood transportando a los ponys a otra dimensión

De vuelta con las Cruzzaders

-triangúlense- dijo Apple Bloom disparando su metralleta juntándose con Sweetie belle y Deuteros igual con sus armas de fuego mientras desmantelaban a otros tres autómatas que estaban convertidos en piedra haciéndolos pedazos

\- ¿cómo vas mocosa? - grito el alterado por radio

-segunda palanca...- decía la pegaso esquivando las garras de su atacante mientras esta aleteaba lanzándole varios detonadores el cual quedaron pegados en el robot explotándole en cadena acabando con el accionando la palanca-activada, iré por la siguiente- decía la pegaso

-eliminar rebeldes- decían dos autómatas que se salieron de sus capsulas comenzando a atacar a la pegaso con sus puños, pero la yegua no se dejaba

-Sweetie Bot-

-lo se lo sé, hago mi mejor esfuerzo- dijo la Bot sin dejar de teclear evitando que los autómatas escapen

-se me están acabando las municiones- dijo Sweetie Belle atrapando a otro autómata con su magia elevándolo a los cielos mientras que Deuteros con una lanza granada dispara matando al robot

-resistan rebeldes!- decía Apple Bloom golpeando a otro autómata mientras este abría la boca cayendo al suelo disparando sin querer a otras capsulas que terminaron por liberar a cuatro mas

-grooaarr- los autómatas se preparaban para a atacar al escuadrón, pero en ese momento un taladro aparece de una pared comenzando a caer cayéndole justo en la cabeza de uno de las maquinas el cual termino con la cabeza hecha pedazos explotando el taladro al instante dañando a las otras tres que estaban ahí

\- ¿están bien terroncitos? - decía Applejack apareciendo en el hoyo

-hermana!- grito Apple Bloom

-y no es la única- dijo Rainbow saliendo del agujero junto con las demás manes junto con Buttom

-no se metan con mi vieja máquinas de mierda- dijo Buttom disparando de su escopeta a una maquina mientras que Fluttershy con su martillo lo golpea tumbándolo golpeándolo sin parar hasta matarlo

-esta fiesta se pone divertida- dijo Pinkie con su cañón de fiestas disparándole a cierto autómata que intentaba salir de su capsula

-hasta que por fin llegan cab…- dijo Deuteros sacándole el núcleo a la maquina con el que luchaba

-tuvimos que ir por el taladro de Buttom ya que todos los túneles que conectan a este lugar estaban cerrados- dijo Rarity con un lanzamisiles disparando dándole a otro autómata

-Sweetie Bot cerro todas las compuertas evitando así que los robots escaparan- dijo Sweetie Belle disparando magia de su cuerno

\- ¿y que manzanas están haciendo aquí sí se puede saber? - preguntaba Applejack cortándole el brazo aun autómata hecho de cristal cortando después las piernas para después enterrar dicha arma en la cabeza acabando con el

\- ¿quieres la historia larga o te la resumo? - dijo Apple Bloom

-resúmelo… algo me dice que no tenemos tiempo para eso- dijo Applejack viendo a las maquinas intentando escapar

-oye Scoot, ¿quiere que te eche una pesuña?- pregunto Rainbow al verla enfrentándose con los dos autómatas ella misma

-me ofendería si no lo hicieras Rainbow- dijo la pegaso anaranjada, así que Rainbow toma vuelo cayendo en picada hacia ellos golpeándolo en el pecho de uno mandándolo hasta abajo perdiéndose en la oscuridad mientras que Scoot con una daga de energía la entierra en el núcleo de la otra maquina quien este se resistía en morir intentando quitarse de ella, pero al final la pegaso anaranjada termina ganando viendo a su lado izquierdo la tercera palanca accionándola -tercera palanca lista-

-apresúrense no podre aguanta más tiempo- dijo Sweetie Bot intentando contener a todos los autómatas

-acabar con los rebeldes- decían los robots intentando salir de sus capsulas

-deprisa Rainbow- dijo Scootaloo

-dime ¿en qué ayudo? - dijo la pegaso mientras volaban alrededor de la torre

En el salón del trono

-haaaa- Agua y Dawn golpean al autómata al mismo tiempo pero este la golpean cayendo al suelo las ponys

-están exterminados- dijo el robot mientras sus manos las transformaba a unas garras filosas

-yo diría lo contrario- dijo Dawn apuntándole su pecho el robot mira viendo que había dos detonadores pegados en el

-nunca bajes la guardia- dijo Aqua presionando cierto botón activando los detonadores explotándole quedándole mitad de su cuerpo de la parte de abajo inerte

-no por que seas de hielo significa que me vas a ganar cab...- dijo Aspros lanzando fuego al autómata quien arrojaba hielo chocando los poderes entre si

-destruir rebeldes- decía maquina mientras Aspros incrementaba la temperatura de su cuerpo hasta logras que el fuego consumiera a la maquina quedando metal fundido de su cuerpo apagándose

-vamos, vamos- dijo Spike intentando entrar, pero con el mismo resultado, él bebe dragón salió disparado en el aire cayendo al suelo -no puedo entrar-

-¿tuviste suerte?- pregunto la vaquera al bebe

-escupí fuego, ataque con mis garras, pero no pude hacerle daño a la cúpula- dijo Spike enfurecido

-quizás necesitamos más poder-´comento Aqua

-no... ya he visto esto antes, un demente uso eso una vez y encerró a dos de los caballeros... para salir de ahí hay que vencer el que creo esto- dijo Spike

-no haría daño intentarlo- dijo Aspros usando su comunicador -Sunset jálate para acá y traerte al grandulón, vamos a romper las cascara de esta cosa- decía el kirin azul

De vuelta a la lucha contra el Emperador

-perdimos a Ignos, ¿dónde estamos ahora? - preguntaba Twilight viendo que estaban en una plataforma en las nubes

-la prisión del desprecio… este lugar me trae recuerdos desagradables- dijo Terra con melancolía mientras una cabeza metálica gigante del Emperador aparecía en medio de la niebla, las compuertas de su boca se abren apareciendo ahí Blueblood

-Ráfagas Imperiales!- grito el unicornio disparando sus proyectiles haciendo que los pegasos tomaran vuelo esquivando los ataques

-Blizzaga!- grito Twilight lanzando hielo intentando golpearlo, pero las compuertas se cierran escapando del ataque mientras la cabeza giraba rápidamente quitándose el hielo que tenia de ahí –Firaga- gritaba la princesa lanzando fuego ahora seguido de los tajos mágicos de Terra, pero con el mismo resultado aquella cabeza voladora se ocultó en la niebla del lugar - ¿y ahora que hacemos? -

-tenemos que sacarlo de esa cabeza- dijo Terra

-Twilight, Terra- dijo una voz los ponys voltearon y vieron a Nod-Ventus llegar -que bueno que los veo, este lugar me estaba volviendo loco-

-Ventus- dijo Twilight

-padre, necesitamos de tu destreza en el aire para acabar con Blueblood- dijo el pegaso sombrío

-entonces llegue en el momento preciso- dijo Nod-Ventus con sus armas legendarias empuñándolas en sus cascos - ¿dónde está ese maldito? -

-muévete!- grito Terra moviendo al pegaso rojo mientras la cabeza voladora aparecía de nuevo poniéndose en el centro del lugar, las compuertas se abren apareciendo Blueblood quien comenzó a disparar

-esquiven!- dijo Twilight esquivando en el aire al igual que los pegaso

-déjense de moverse y mueran con dignidad- decía el Emperador dejando de atacar

-el que morirá con dignidad serás tú!- grito Terra transformando su espada a látigo de energía lanzándolo contra el unicornio quien lo atrapa tirando con fuerza sacándolo de la cabeza flotante -ahora padre-

-así es como te quería maldito enfermo!- grito Ventus asestándole siete golpes por minuto haciendo que desaparezca con todo y cabeza flotante - ¿dónde estás imbécil?, no he terminado contigo-

-tranquilo Ven no dejes que tus emociones te nublen- dijo Twilight

-Twilight tiene razón padre… concéntrate- dijo Terra en eso tres cabezas flotantes aparecen de la niebla rodeando a los ponys mientras que comenzaba a girar alrededor de ellos

-tres cabezas- dijo Twilight sorprendida mientras las cabezas se preparaban para abrirse, dos cabezas estaban vacías, pero una estaba el Emperador disparando sin piedad contra los ponys

-ahí está- dijo Ventus volando hacia el esquivando todos los ataques, pero para sorpresa de él las compuertas se cierran mientras el pegaso rojo se estrella en la puerta, mientras las cabezas volvían a girar otra vez

-ha ha ha ha ¿qué pasa pegaso?, ¿no puedes darme?, ¿y presumes de ser el pegaso más rápido?, que pena ha ha ha ha haaaa, eres tan patético al igual que esa estirpe a la que llamas hijo- decía Blueblood mientras las cabezas se detenían esperando para abrirse

-deja de hablar y da la cara cobarde!- gritaba el pegaso rojo

-aquí estoy- dijo Blueblood disparando, pero Twilight lo aparta mientras Terra lanza su látigo atándolo atrayéndolo hacia él, así que Twilight aprovecha y concentra una esfera de energía en su casco

-Spiral Blast!- grito al alicornio golpeando directamente a Blueblood lanzándolo de vuelta a la cabeza el cual se ocultó en la niebla

-escapo de nuevo- dijo Nod-Ventus en ese momento seis cabezas metálicas aparecen en la niebla comenzado a girar alrededor de los ponys

-vigilen bien, Blueblood puede atacarnos desde cualquier parte- dijo Terra, las cabezas se abrieron y para sorpresa de los rebeldes seis Blueblood estaban ahí disparando sus proyectiles - ¿seis? - los ponys fueron golpeados lastimando sus cuerpos con cada ataque cayendo al suelo mientras las cabezas cerraban comenzando a girar de nuevo

-Twilight, Terra… por eso odio los clones!- grito Nod-Ventus viéndolo a los ponys en el suelo enojándose, acto seguido aquellas cabezas se abrieron otra vez viendo a los seis Blueblood atacando de nuevo pero Nod-Ventus rápidamente usa sus técnicas de vuelo y escapando de todos los proyectiles moviéndose en los aires como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida -un momento…- el pegaso rojo noto que uno de los clones del Emperador que no estaba atacando por alguna razón -ten encontré!- gritaba el volando en picada mientras los demás Emperadores seguían disparando pero Ventus aun así se concentró en su objetivo volando rápidamente formando una raimplosion sónica logrando que la onda rojiza con fuego se deshiciera de todos los clones sacando al unicornio de su escondite estampándolo en la pared golpeándolo seis veces en la cara -¿qué te pareció eso hijo de yegua?-

-los golpes de Cloudy eran más dolorosos- dijo el Emperador con un tono burlón haciendo enojar a Nod-Ventus siendo consumido por la oscuridad comenzando a arrastrarlo por toda la pared dejando chispas en el camino, acto seguido lo lanza al aire comenzando a darle de zarpazos terminando con un agarre el cual cayó en picada con el estampándolo en el piso, tanto Twilight y como Terra despertaron viendo todo eso

-me sorprende lo que mi padre puede llegar a hacer- decía Terra

-no deja de sorprenderme- dijo Twilight en eso el pegaso rojo regresaba a la normalidad

\- ¿quieres más? - gritaba Nod-Ventus, en eso el Emperador desaparece y aparece en el cielo comenzando a concentrar energía

-aquí va otra vez- dijo Twilight

-sea lo que vayas a hacer no te lo voy a permitir!- gritaba Ventus volando hacia el

-Transport!- gritaba el Emperador cubriendo el lugar de oscuridad llevándose a los ponys a otro lugar

-déjame adivinar… ¿otra de las prisiones? - decía Twilight viendo que estaba en una caverna con estalactitas arriba

-si- dijo Terra -la prisión de la tortura o por lo menos eso creo yo- en eso varias estalactitas comenzaron a caer hacia ellos así que rápidamente esquivan comenzando a disparar la alicornio de su cuerno deshaciéndose de las rocas mientras Terra las destruía con su arma, pero la mayoría de las rocas puntiagudas que estaban en la tierra atrapando a los ponys

-cariño estoy en casa- decía Blueblood apareciendo en una roca comenzando a saltar de roca en roca mientras Twilight lanzaba rayos de su libro mientras Blueblood se reía de ella

-deja de moverte!- grito Terra volando hacia el golpeándolo tres veces, pero el Emperador lo golpea con sus brazos cayendo al suelo disparando sus proyectiles al mismo tiempo lastimando su cuerpo mientras este reía

-déjalo... Firaga!- grito Twilight lanzando fuego, pero el unicornio lo esquiva

\- ¿qué pasa princesa?, ¿necesitas de Celestia para vencerme?, ha ha ha ha- decía Blueblood sin dejar de saltar de estalactita de estalactita cuando de pronto un disparo surgió de la nada derrumbando una estalactita cayendo el Emperador al suelo enterrando su cabeza en la tierra, en eso Nod-Tennessee aparece con su bastón revolver aplicándoles tres tajos con su arma seguido de una patada el cual lo saco del hoyo en el que estaba

-excelente ataque vaquero- dijo Twilight

\- ¿qué puedo decir?, tengo mis momentos princesa- dijo Nod-Tennessee, en eso el Emperador se levanta comenzando a patalear comenzando a gritar como loco mientras más estalactitas comenzaron a caer de arriba haciendo que los ponys esquivaran -este pony es más molesto que toda mi familia cuando es época de fiesta- dijo Tennessee, en eso una roca estaba por caerle al vaquero, pero fue rescatado por el pegaso quien hizo añicos la roca con su arma salvándolo

-ese maldito solo está jugando con nosotros- dijo Terra viendo como el Emperador saltaba de roca en roca, así que Terra lanza su arma partiendo todas las estalactitas haciendo que cayera al suelo Blueblood enterrando su cabeza en la tierra, así que el pegaso recobra su arma corriendo hacia el golpeándolo unas seis veces en todo su cuerpo mientras Nod-Tennessee disparaba dándole en la espalda sacándolo del hoyó mientras Twilight le lanzaba un tajo mágico lastimándolo

-aahhhhrrrggg- Blueblood comenzó a hacer berrinche mientras más rocas caían en los ponys pero Twilight usa su Reflega protegiendo a sus amigos y a la vez su escudo de espejos destruía todas las rocas –Ráfaga Imperial- el unicornio dispara sus proyectiles mientras Nod-Tennessee concentraba un proyectil en su arma disparando una esfera que destruyo todas la balas del unicornio impactando en el aturdiéndolo mientras Terra lanzaba su arma de nuevo destruyendo la estalactita donde estaba enterrándose su cabeza en la tierra, así que la alicornio usa su Pzifer para atacarlo

-Firaga!- grito Twilight lanzando fuego de su libro comenzando a quemarle los flancos al Emperador saliendo disparado de la tierra saltando como loco intentando apagar el fuego, acto seguido Twilight aprovecha el momento golpeándolo cuatro veces con la Falchion haciendo que desaparezca apareciendo en el aire concentrando su magia

-haya vamos- dijo Twilight preparándose al igual que Terra

-Transport!- grito Blueblood llevándolos a otra dimensión

De vuelta a la computadora principal

-la cuarta palanca fue activada- dijo Scootaloo - ¿cómo vas tu Rainbow? -

-tengo un imbécil aquí- dijo la pegaso lanzando su boomerang dañando a cierto autómata que la estaba atacando, así que la pegaso con un lanza granadas que tenía apunto al robot disparándole volándole la cabeza cayendo al vacío, Dashie recupera su arma y vuela a cierta dirección llegando a la palanca roja accionándola -quinta palanca activada... vamos por la ultima, ¿cómo van haya arriba? - decía ella comunicándose con las demás

-pues todavía con vida cariño- dijo Rarity disparando con su lanza misiles a otro autómata que estaba saliendo de su capsula

-podrían darse prisa, no tenemos todo el put… día!- dijo Deuteros saltando sobre uno de ellos golpeándolo la espalda y a la vez le sujetaba los brazos arrancándoselos enterrándolos por su espalda acabando con el

\- ¿cómo vas Sweetie Bot? - pregunto Applejack disparando

-si no volamos esta torre todos moriremos- dijo Sweetie Bot sin dejar de presionar botones

-resiste un poco más Sweetie Bot- decía la unicornio blanca atrapando aun autómata aplastándolo con el escudo, pero un autómata escapo de otra capsula para atacar a Sweetie por la espalda, pero Buttom dispara de su escopeta salvando a la unicornio

-con mi vieja no te metas imbécil- dijo Buttom acercándose al autómata que se estaba reparando disparándole el nucleó matándolo

En el cuarto del trono

-fuego!- grito Sunset disparando junto con el Spike del futuro al mismo tiempo atacando la cúpula, habían llegado hace poco porque el kirin azul los llamo contándoles lo sucedido así que intentaron abrir la cúpula con la ayuda de ellos

-es inútil, no está funcionando- dijo el dragón morado

-¿entonces como sacaremos a mi papa y a los demás de ahí?- decía Aqua preocupada

-tendremos que esperar a ver qué sucede- dijo él bebe dragón mientras seguían observando aquella cúpula del horror

Regresando a la lucha loca y extraña contra el Emperador

-chu chuuuu es hora de partir…- decía Blueblood apareciendo junto con Twilight y Terra en tren que avanzaba velozmente -…hacia su muerte-

\- ¿un tren? - preguntaba la princesa

-es la última prisión- dijo Terra, en eso el Emperador comenzó a crecer repentinamente hasta hacerse un gigante aterrizando al piso del lugar

-los matare matarilelirelo- dijo Blueblood intentando aplastarlos a los ponys con sus patas -bola de maricones matarilelirelo- decía sin dejar de reírse

-este tipo está loco- decía Twilight volando disparando varios rayos mágicos de su cuerno, pero el Emperador se cubría con sus brazos intentando golpearla

-ahhh, una mosca molestándome- dijo Blueblood aplastándola con sus pesuñas –ya maté a la mosca-

-Twilight!- grito Terra enojándose lanzando impulsos mágicos al gigante unicornio, pero sin hacerla daño alguno, así que el Emperador usa su pata izquierda comenzando a aplastar a Terra lastimándolo

-di buenas noches traidor- dijo Blueblood pisándolo pero el pegaso se resistía aplicando fuerza en sus brazos

-Terra…- dijo la princesa intentando escapar de Blueblood en ese momento

-suéltalos!- gritaba una alicornio llegando en el cielo

-tu!- grito Blueblood al ver a la generala Sparkle llegar, así que la alicornio aterriza al suelo empuñando la Olcrist golpeándolo en una espinilla de la pata donde aplastaba a Terra –aahhrrgg, mi pata, mi pata, au, au, au, au- el unicornio saltaba con sola pata ya que se estaba sobando mientras comenzaba a encogerse liberando a su otra yo y al rebelde -eso no es jugar limpio generala-

-cállate el maldito hocico- grito la alicornio atrapando al pequeño Blueblood con su magia golpeándolo con su espada desapareciendo al instante flotando en el cielo comenzando a enojarse mientras volvía a crecer levitando en el aire mientras las ponys esperaban donde caerá

-gracias generala- dijo Terra agradecido

-agradécemelo después- dijo la generala –ahí viene-

-aaahhrrrgg- Blueblood aterrizo formando una onda de energía aventando a los ponys al suelo mientras este comenzaba a reírse intentando aplastarlos, pero los ponys comenzaron a moverse, Twilight y Terra atacaron la cabeza con sus espadas distrayéndolo mientras la otra Twilight con su espada volvió a golpearle una la espinilla del Emperador -aahhhrr otra vez, au, au, au, au, au-

-se encoge- dijo la princesa

-tras el- dijo Terra comenzando a golpear al pequeño Blueblood, pero este cuando me se encogía más rápido era y saltaba más rápido, pero Terra transforma su Keyblade en látigo, dándole de latigazos lastimando su cuerpo volviendo a desaparecer apareciendo en el aire volviendo a crecer

-suficienteeeee!- gritaba Blueblood aterrizando en el tren liberando otra onda de energía saltando varias veces liberando más ondas de energía, la generala y Terra atacaron al mismo tiempo, pero el Emperador los golpea con su brazo derecho mandándolos al suelo

-eres muy berrinchudo… ¿lo sabias Blueblood? - gritaba la princesa disparando rayos mágicos en su cara -pareces un niño chiquito-

-yo no soy un niño chiquito... soy grande- Blueblood comenzó a atacar a la princesa intentando atraparla con sus brazos -soy poderoso... no tienes idea por lo que pase... tú y tus caballeros me humillaron, luego mis tías, después lo nobles, mi consejera me abandono... nadie me respetaba desde el día D.-

\- ¿y por eso haces estas cosas?, ¿por venganza de los que te humillaron? - decía la princesa sin dejar de disparar rayos de su cuerno mientras este se cubría

-ahora todos me temen... en especial esa yegua que me quito todoooo!- grito el Emperador dejando de atacar a Twilight

\- ¿yegua?... ¿de qué yegua hablas? - preguntaba la alicornio

-que te importa!- grito Blueblood volviendo a tacar a Twilight, pero en ese momento –aahhhhrrrggg… esto no es… divertido- la princesa vio como volvía a encogerse ya que vio la causa que lo provoco

-no lastimaras a mi yo pasado- dijo la generala Sparkle intentando atrapar al Emperador quien saltaba por el golpe que le dio en la espinilla

-Garras Dragón!- grito la princesa con sus garras mágicas arañando a pequeño Blueblood arrojándolo a la generala quien concentro una esfera en su pesuña

-Spiral Blast!- grito la generala dándole un golpe directo arrojándolo a Terra quien con su arma lo arremata lanzándolo a la caldera del tren comenzando a quemarse el Emperador saliendo disparado de la pipa envuelto en llamas despareciendo otra vez apareciendo en el cielo comenzando a concentrar energía de su cuerpo

-Transport!- grito Blueblood llevándolos a otra dimensión apareciendo ahora en un pueblo abandonado en ruinas

-en ese lugar fue donde me encontré con los caballeros de tu época- explico Terra a la princesa, Blueblood reviso el lugar comenzando a enojarse y a hacer berrinche ya que sabía que no tenía lugar a donde ir

-se acabó Blueblood ríndete!- grito la princesa

-nuncaaaa!- grito Blueblood sacando dos espadas encorvadas de sus atuendos comenzando a girar golpeando a los ponys dejándoles cortes en sus cuerpos -aaahhhrrggg- el Emperador se movía como un maniaco atacando a la princesa quien se protegía con la Falchion

-Terra… ayúdame!- grito Twilight protegiéndose de los ataques del Emperador

-maldito enfermo!- grito Terra enterrando su arma en la espalda del unicornio, pero este le da un codazo sacándole sangre de la cara seguido de un rodillazo y un corte en el pecho dejándole una herida grave seguido de varios cortes letales en todo su cuerpo -aahhhhhhh-

-Terra... Blizzaga!- Twilight congelo al unicornio, pero no duro mucho ya que el Emperador escapo de su prisión desapareciendo mágicamente y apareciendo en otra parte girando como loco envistiendo unas diez veces a la princesa lastimándola gravemente cayendo al suelo

-Twilight!- gritaba Terra intentando levantarse viendo con horror como el psicópata este afilaba sus espadas para darle el golpe de gracia

-salúdame a Bony de mi parte ¿quieres? - decía el Emperador -y dile que he logrado mucho desde que partió-

-¿Bony?- preguntaba la princesa

-tu mándale ese mensaje!- gritaba una yegua, en eso el Emperador volteo y fue recibido por un golpe en la cara por parte de cierta generala

-generala Sparkle- decía Terra emocionado de verla mientras la alicornio del futuro combatía con su espada al demente este

\- ¿cómo llegaste aquí? - pregunto Blueblood en un combate de espadas

-aún tengo mis secretitos- dijo la generala haciendo dos cortes verticales lastimando a Blueblood, pero este la patea dos veces en la cara cayendo al suelo mientras este saltaba para matarla

-Twilight atrápalo- grito la princesa arrojándole su Pzifer atrapándolo la generala protegiéndose con el libro del ataque del Emperador

-Ballonga!- grito la generala liberando una burbuja mágica que le exploto a Blueblood formándose muchas burbujas mágicas que no dejaban de atacarlo

-tus burbujitas no me detendrán!- grito Blueblood

-pero nosotros si- Blueblood voltea solo para recibir una descarga eléctrica por parte de cierto pegaso

-padre!- grito Terra feliz de verlo

-Cañón de Hielo!- grito Nod-Ventus disparando su ráfaga helada congelándolo –Cañón de Fuego!- acto seguido dispara su cañón de fuego comenzando a quemarlo –Cañón de Plasma!- el pegaso disparo su esfera más fuerte mandándolo en el aire donde fue recibido por un flechazo de cierto enano el cual el unicornio cayó al suelo

-excelente tiro enano- dijo la generala atendiendo a la princesa que estaba herida

-soy el mejor tirador de Equestria, ¿que esperaba generala? - dijo Nod-Rockaid

\- ¿cómo es que llegaron aquí? - pregunto Blueblood mientras veía como el niño saco su espada llameante atacándolo sin piedad mientras este se cubría con sus espadas

-la generala nos encontró y nos trajo aquí- dijo Nod-Rockaid golpeándolo tres veces acto seguido invoca su arma legendaria disparando varias flechas lastimándolo, Blueblood intentaba cubrirse con sus espadas, pero fue recibido por un tajo en la espalda

\- ¿atacando a traición?, eso es bajo, incluso para ti Nigth- dijo Blueblood viendo a Nod-Ignos con unas kunais mágicas en sus cascos

-si lo sé, solo me pongo a tu mismo nivel!- grito Ignos atacándolo con las kunais, pero el Emperador con sus armas contraatacaba lastimando un poco al unicornio, pero este detenía el ataque con sus kunais

-eres mío!- grito Blueblood pateando al unicornio en su estomago

-Súper Ataque!- grito el unicornio disparando sus metrallas -baila para mi desgraciado-

-aahhhrrggg- Blueblood bailaba esquivando los ataques, pero no pudo esquivar el siguiente ataque que hizo, Nod-Ignos con su cruz de combate lanza su cadena encajándose en el pecho atrayéndolo hacia el dónde le da un puñetazo en la cara, acto seguido un vaquero llega comenzando a darle de latigazos

-miren como se retuerce el desgraciado- dijo Nod-Tennessee sin dejar de golpearlo, acto seguido el Emperador comienza a cortar los látigos con sus espadas hasta llegar a él, pero el vaquero con su bastón revolver lo golpea en la cara siete veces -todo tuyo compañero- decía Nod-Cooper pateándolo mientras el Emperador comenzó a girar

-yo también puedo hacer eso!- dijo Nod-Ventus con sus Keyblades girando chocando entre si ambos contrincantes soltando chispas sin dejar de girar cada uno terminando en el suelo, el Emperador todo mareado viendo como ahora se acercaba la generala Sparkle portando ahora la Olcrist y la Falchion de su yo pasado

-aahhhhrrrggg- el Emperador sin piedad atacaba a la princesa como todo un demente mientras esta se cubría con sus armas, tanto como ella y como el lastimaban sus cuerpos en este combate de armas

-apártate Twilight!- grito su yo pasado con magia acumulada en su Pzifer –Dragón Ardiente- Twilight lanzo su ataque más poderoso yendo en dirección a su yo futuro quien desaparece mágicamente recibiendo todo el ataque Blueblood provocando una explosión cayendo al suelo

-soy el Emperador… no puedo perder… ante sabandijas… como ustedes- dijo el unicornio levantándose mágicamente brincando de ira viendo como el escuadrón Nod atacaba al mismo tiempo, pero a pesar de que atacaran los cuatro el Emperador volvió a girar desapareciendo y apareciendo golpeando a los caballeros terminando en el suelo

-ese sujeto no sabe cuándo rendirse- dijo Nod-Rockaid levantándose

-detesto admitirlo, pero Blueblood es un buen contrincante... como lo odio- dijo Nod-Ventus intentando levantarse

-ni siquiera los ataques de Twilight pudieron pararlo- dijo Nod-Ignos viendo como las dos Twilight peleaban con el

-¿que no hay forma de detenerlo?- pregunto Nod-Tennessee

-solo hay un modo...- decía el pegaso rojo viendo su cañón -lo venceremos con el Aniquilador-

\- ¿estás loco?… la última vez que usaste esa cosa casi te mata- dijo Nod-Rockaid

-ya lo sé, pero no hay de otra... además la última vez lo use sin pensarlo usando el cincuenta por cierto del Tiberium de mi cuerpo, esta vez usare el diez por ciento, estoy seguro de que con eso podremos acabar con el-

-pues es mejor darnos prisa por que las alicornio están siendo apaleadas- dijo Nod-Cooper viendo como el Emperador las golpeaba y lastimaba salvajemente lanzándolas arrojándolas al suelo

-es muy fuerte- decía la princesa levantándose

-animo soldado, estamos en la recta final no te rindas- dijo la generala

\- sus cabezas se verán muy bien en mi colección- dijo Blueblood afilando sus espadas una vez más, pero en ese momento

-haaaaa- Terra comenzó a atacar al Emperador con sus armas, pero el unicornio ve eso y le destroza el arma con sus espadas, pero aun así el pegaso café continúo atacándolo -maldito enfermo... te aplastare con mis propios cascos- gritaba Terra golpeando con sus puños

-Terra!- gritaron los ponys observando, Nod-Ignos, el enano y el vaquero se levantaron intentando ayudarlo, pero el unicornio les lanza proyectiles derribándolos

-muchachos!- grito Nod-Ventus intentando levantarse

-hazlo padre... usa tu cañón!- dijo Terra siendo golpeado por el Emperador -hazlo ahora!-

-no lo hare... podrías morir al momento del ataque!- grito Nod-Ventus viendo como el Emperador lo golpeaba, pero este no se dejaba lanzándole impulsos mágicos, pero Blueblood los rebotaba con sus armas pateándolo en el estómago, golpeándolo en la cara dándole de rodillazos comenzando a perder sangre el pegaso, pero aun así, el chico continuo -hazlo!-

-por supuesto que no!- grito Nod-Ventus tomando sus Keyblades corriendo para ayudarlo, pero Blueblood desaparece apareciendo atrás de él dejándole una herida en la espalda con la forma de una equis

-padre!- grito Terra volando hacia el Emperador golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas mientras este se reía - ¿cuantos ponys?... ¿a cuántos tienes que matar… para saciar tu ira? - decía el pegaso agarrándolo de la cabeza dándole de rodillazos ahora

-no se… perdí la cuenta- dijo Blueblood comenzando a enterrarle sus espadas en su tórax

-Terra!- gritaba la princesa al ver con horror lo que le pasaba al rebelde siendo apuñalado varias veces derramándose su sangre comenzando a arrodillarse mientras Blueblood no paraba de masacrarlo

-esto te pasa por traicionarme a mi… a tu amo!- grito Blueblood sin dejar de lastimarlo dejándolo gravemente herido, pero Terra continuo con la lucha brincando a espaldas de este sosteniéndole de los brazos al unicornio –suéltame... estas manchando mi ropa- decía el Emperador intentando desaparecer, pero Terra le daba de rodillazos lastimándolo

-padre apresúrate!- grito Terra -no poder sostenerlo por mucho tiempo!-

-tiene que haber alguna otra forma Terra!- grito Nod-Ventus apuntando con su cañón –apártate de el!-

-no te lo estoy pidiendo como tu hijo... si no como un enemigo tuyo… hazlo ya maldita seaaa!- grito Terra mientras Blueblood comenzó a electrocutarlo con su magia -aahhhhrrrrggg-

-dime Terra... ¿le temes a la muerte? - dijo Blueblood riendo macabramente pero el pegaso le dio un rodillazo en la espalda apresándolo con sus brazos

-hazlo Ven!- grito Nod-Ignos en el suelo

-perdóname Terra!- grito Nod-Ventus activando el Aniquilador -Aniquilador… cargando, diez por ciento!- grito el pegaso lanzando un rayo mortal de Tiberium

-nooo... estúpido déjame ir o moriremos... ¿quieres morir? - grito Blueblood sin poder moverse

-si así tiene que ser… lo acepto, pero no moriré como un monstro!- grito Terra mientras eran recibidos por el aniquilador del pegaso el cual atravesó el cuerpo del Emperador, pero sobre todo el cuerpo del pegaso café

-nooooaaaaaahhhhrrrggggg- Blueblood gritaba de dolor mientras que Terra simplemente soltaba una pequeña sonrisa

-vic… toria…- decía Terra escupiendo sangre mientras el rayo se iba lejos llegando a la pared del lugar el cual la dimensión comenzó a agrietarse

\- ¿que está pasando? - preguntaba la princesa viendo como el lugar se desquebrajo por completo iluminando el lugar

En el cuarto del trono

-miren- decía Aspros junto con los demás viendo como aquella cúpula se rompió saliendo de ahí una ráfaga verde el cual destruyo por completo el cuarto del trono dejando un hueco enorme en el castillo mostrándose el cielo oscuro de Equestria

-el domo de oscuridad…- decía Sunset

-se ha roto- dijo Spike

-Twilight- decía él bebe dragón corriendo seguido de los demás viendo a todos sus amigos en el suelo

-papa!- gritaba Dawn ayudando a su padre levantándolo

-tranquila mija... aun no me petateo- dijo Nod-Tennessee sonriéndole

-papa…- decía Aqua al ver a Ventus sin el modo Nod sentado en el suelo - ¿papa estas...? -

-tranquila hijita, no están grave como la última vez- dijo Ventus respirando profundamente

\- ¿y dónde está el Emperador? - preguntaba Galaxy en eso alguien estaba enfrente de ellos sorprendiendo a los ponys

-no.… puede ser... ¿yo... perdí? - dijo Blueblood sin su casco metálico mostrando su cara toda golpeada y sus atuendos rasgados todo herido con un hoyo en el pecho junto con un pegaso que se encontraba en el mismo estado que el

-he he he... te... lo merecías... infeliz- decía el pegaso mientras que ambos ponys cayeron al suelo

-Terra!- gritaba Aqua corriendo para ayudarlo -Terra!-

-Aquaaa...- decía el pegaso escupiendo sangre

En la computadora central

-listo el ultimo!- grito Scootaloo accionando la última palanca logrando que la escotilla se abriera

-bien ahora solo falta...-

-Sweetie Bot cuidado!- grito Fluttershy quien le corto la cabeza a otra máquina, viendo como un autómata aparece disparando energía de su boca destruyendo la computadora principal aventando a la Bot al suelo

-Sweetie Bot!- grito Sweetie Belle

-oh mierda, esto no es bueno- dijo Buttom al ver la consola de mando destruida y ese momento todos los autómatas comenzaron a salir de sus capsulas

-eliminar a la célula rebelde- decía todo el ejercito del Emperador observando a los rebeldes que se reunían

-todos conmigo ahora!- grito Rarity haciendo que los ponys se juntaran con ella formando un domo hecho de diamante mientras todos los autómatas dispararon su energía contra ella

-vamos a morir!- gritaba Pinkie dentro del escudo mientras este comenzaba a agrietarse provocando que la unicornio se esfuerce más tratando de proteger a todos sus amigos

-no aguantare mucho tiempo- dijo la unicornio

-Sweetie Belle usa tu magia y sácanos de aquí ahora- ordenaba Buttom

-no creo poder llevar a tantos, solo puedo llevar a tres-

-tienes que intentarlo terroncito, si no lo haces esos monstros nos aplastaran como manzanas- dijo Applejack

\- ¿pero y la misión? - pregunto Apple Bloom

-olvida la misión, sobrevivir es lo importante ahora- dijo Applejack

-sé que lo puedes hacer Sweetie Belle, te daré de mi energía, pero tienes que creer en ti misma- dijo la Bot acercándose a la Bot -toca mi cuerno- la unicornio sin pensarlo dos veces comenzando a darle de su energía a su amiga

-dense prisa- dijo Rarity viendo con horror como el escudo de diamante se desquebrajaba cada vez mas

-ahhhh- gritaba Fluttershy de miedo ocultándose atrás de Rainbow mientras esperaban su trágico final cuando de pronto los ponys desaparecen mágicamente apareciendo justo en el castillo del Emperador

-lo hicimos- dijo Apple Bloom -escapamos-

-bien hecho Sweetie Belle, esa es mi pony- dijo Buttom abrazando con fuerza a su esposa felicitándola mientras las yeguas celebraban su escape

-lo hicimos Sweetie Bot- dijo la unicornio cuando de pronto noto algo que le llamo bastante su atención - ¿oigan donde esta Sweetie Bot? -

-no lo he visto- dijo Fluttershy en eso la unicornio comenzó a recibir una transmisión

-Sweetie Bot, ¿dónde estás?... te estamos buscando- dijo Sweetie Belle

-"estas a salvo y ahora debo terminar mi misión"- dijo la Bot quien se encontraba todavía en el escudo que había creado Rarity en la torre de control sorprendiendo a la yegua

-Sweetie Bot… ¿qué demonios haces? - gritaba Sweetie Belle

-Sweetie, ¿qué sucede? - pregunto Apple Bloom

-Sweetie Bot sigue en ese lugar- dijo la unicornio comenzando a llorar

\- ¿queee? - decían los ponys sorprendidos por lo que estaba ocurriendo

-es una tonta ¿qué hace? - grito Rainbow

En la torre de control

-"Sweetie Bot por favor no lo hagas"- gritaba Sweetie Belle mientras la Bot veía como el escudo se agrietaba cada vez mas

-la razón... por la cual fui creada... fue para protegerte... y eso es lo que estoy haciendo- dijo la pequeña robot –adiós Sweetie Belle, adiós rebeldes, fue un honor estar... a su lado una última vez-

-"Sweetie Bot... Sweetie booooot"- gritaba la unicornio blanca pero la Bot corto la señal empezando a llamar a alguien

-Rockaid…-

-"¿Sweetie Bot?, ¿qué carajos estás haciendo?"- grito el potrillo

-entonces… ¿sabes lo que estoy haciendo? -

En el cuarto del trono

-estoy en el cuarto del trono del Emperador, lo detuvimos y además te estoy viendo a través de las cámaras!- grito el potrillo quien volvió a la normalidad hace poco como los demás -y Sweetie Belle me acaba de llamar ahorita mismo-

-"debo hacerlo"- dijo la Bot mientras el potrillo veía el escudo de cristal que estaba ahí -"dame el código de autodestrucción… es la única forma"-

-dinos ¿cómo detener el protocolo 12?... ahora!- grito la generala golpeando al Emperador que estaba gravemente herido viendo lo que ocurría

-es... imposible... una vez... activado... no puede parar- dijo Blueblood en el suelo riéndose mientras escupía sangre

-hijo de perra!- gritaba Dawn viendo como Aqua ayudaba con las heridas de su hermano mientras Ignos curaba las heridas de Ventus el cual lo dejo débil

-Rockaid por favor... se acaba el tiempo... el código, es la única forma… yo sé que tú me lo vas a dar porque sabes que tengo la razón y Sweetie no lo entendería... por favor- dijo la Bot mientras el escudo se rompía mostrándose los brazos de los autómatas comenzando a destruir el escudo

-0-9-0-2-1-9-9-0- dijo Rockaid mientras unas lágrimas le salían haciendo que la Bot pulsara los botones que tenía en su cabeza

-secuencia de auto destrucción iniciada, cuenta regresiva en un minuto- decía la Bot con un contador que apareció un su brazo izquierdo mientras el núcleo que tenía en su pecho comenzaba a brillar en un tono rojizo

-destruir rebeldes- decían los robots destruyendo el escudo

-se fueron- dijo otro robot observando el entorno

-pero la traidora está aquí... destruir a los traidores- dijo el otro robot comenzando a atacar a la Bot con sus brazos lastimándola

-noooo!- gritaba Rockaid viendo en las pantallas como los robots atacaban sin piedad a la Bot desmantelándola pieza por pieza estando cerca de la escotilla del reactor principal

-Sweetie Bot!- grito la princesa viendo con horror al igual que los caballeros y los rebeldes lo que ocurría sin poder hacer nada, el núcleo de la Bot brillaba con más intensidad quedando solamente su brazo izquierdo su tórax y su cabeza comenzó a avanzar lentamente arrastrándose ya que le quedaba treinta segundos, la tensión estaba en el aire los ponys se preocupaba por lo que iba a suceder, los autómatas ahora golpeaban la escotilla del techo intentando salir ignorando a la Bot

-vamos Bot, vamos- dijo Rockaid, estando cerca de su objetivo la Bot sintió como fue arrastrada, era un autómata que la levanto sujetándola de los cables quedando de cabeza viendo a su enemigo de frente

-tu fin está cerca- dijo el autómata –traidora-

-dirás... nuestro… fin...- la Bot vio que le quedaban diez segundo en su contador así que de último momento puso su pesuña en el núcleo arrancándoselo –están exterminados... haaa- la Bot con las pocas fuerzas arrojo su núcleo en la escotilla entrando a la torre quedándole cinco segundos y con la poca energía que le quedaba a la Bot dijo lo siguiente -vic..tor...iaaa- dijo la Bot apagándose completamente mientras el contador llego a cero el cual hubo una reacción en cadena explotando la torre de control finalmente

-grooaaarrrr- los autómatas recibieron todo el impacto desactivándose todos ellos finalmente mientras las llamas consumían todo el subterráneo, aquella explosión salió del techo viéndose una nube de humo con la forma de un hongo a lo lejos de ahí

-Sweetie Bot... Sweetie boooooooot!- gritaba el enano de rodillas golpeando el suelo con sus pesuñas viendo la pantalla el cual se le había ido la señal mientras una nube se veía a lo lejos desde el cuarto del trono -noooo... noooooo!-

-Sweetie Bot…- dijo la princesa toda triste mientras él bebe dragón se acercó a ella comenzando a abrazarla en ese momento el escuadrón Cruzzaders junto con los demás rebeldes llegaron al lugar

-tesoro- dijo Tennessee

-mama!- dijo Dawn mientras haciendo que la vaquera lo abrazara con fuerza a los dos al igual que Apple Bloom

-Rockaid- Sweetie Belle se acercó al enano quien no resistió más y la abrazo con fuerza

-se fue Sweetie, se fue… y todo por mi culpa- dijo Rockaid sin dejar de llorar mientras Sweetie lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas

-esa fue su decisión... no podíamos hacer nada por ella- dijo Sweetie Belle llorando por la pérdida de su amiga robótica

-Sweetie Bot fue una heroína- dijo Scootaloo con unas lágrimas en sus ojos -salvo al reino-

-no solo el reino si no que al mundo entero- dijo Rainbow poniendo su ala en ella para consolarla

-Terraaa!- gritaba una pegaso amarilla corriendo a ver a su hijo quien estaba en suelo en compañía de Aqua -Terra…-

-hola... mama- dijo el pegaso sonriéndole -lo hice... lo hice... detuve al Emperador- decía Terra todo débil

-maldito... seas... traiiidor!- gritaba Blueblood en el suelo sin poder moverse

\- ¿Blueblood? - decían las manes viéndolo

\- ¿ese tonto es el Emperador?, ¿pero cómo? - preguntaba Rarity sin poder creerlo

-no lo sé... yo sigo sin poder recordar nada- dijo la generala

-por favor Twilight, ayuda a mi hijo… sé que ha sido malvado, pero no se merece esto, te lo ruego Twilight- decía Fluttershy a la generala

-por favor sálvelo- dijo Aqua suplicándole

-lo siento... pero no puedo hacer nada por el- dijo la generala -la herida que tiene es grave, no podre salvarlo- decía la alicornio haciendo llorar a las yeguas -de verdad lo siento Terra- dijo ella con unas lágrimas en sus ojos

-esta... bien... generala... de todas formas... no quería... ser salvado- dijo Terra debilitándose cada vez más -nací... como Red Demon... moriré... como Red Demon-

-por favor Terra, no digas eso… vas estar bien, vamos a estar juntos y seremos una familia otra vez- dijo Aqua sin dejar de llorar sin dejar de abrazar a su hermano

-he... hecho sufrir... a muchos de ustedes... traicione a la rebelión... mate a muchos de mis... camaradas... sufrí un infierno... por favor déjenme morir- dijo Terra con unas lágrimas en sus ojos mientras los rebeldes veían y escuchaban todo lo que decía -de todas formas... aunque sobreviviera... seré condenado a muerte-

-Terra…- dijo Fluttershy sin dejar de llorar, Ventus quien se encontraba mejor se acercó a el

-pa... pa-

-sé que todo lo que has hecho fue horrible, pero hoy demostraste lo contrario, nos ayudaste, nos salvaste a mí y a mi equipo... ya no eres un traidor... eres un héroe Terra… demostraste que Red Demon puede ser una fuerza de bien... y me enorgullece que pueda decirte... hijo- dijo Ventus muy serio mientras el pegaso café levantaba se casco derecho el cual ven lo toma presionando con fuerza

-quiero... que... me prometas... algo... cuando... regreses a tu época... prométeme que no permitirás... tanto Aqua como a yo caigamos en este abismo... prométemelo pa... pa- dijo el pegaso café –promete que nos contaras todo acerca de ti… que no haya secretos entre… nosotros-

-no puedo prometerte eso- dijo Ventus mirando a sus hijos y pegaso -ustedes tienen que aprender por su cuenta que es bueno y que es malo y deben tomar su propio camino... pero yo estaré ahí si se llegan a tropezar y los levantare para que continúen por su camino- dijo Ventus sonriéndoles a los dos –y claro que les contare acerca de mi- dijo el pegaso rojo

-gracias- dijo Terra mirando a Dawn -cuida a tu madre vaquera... y no te metas en problemas-

-tratare... pero no te puedo asegurar nada- dijo Dawn sintiendo lastima por el –te quiero Terra, es bueno verte de vuelta como mi amigo-

-Aqua... gracias por estar... conmigo... una última vez- dijo Terra sintiendo como las lágrimas de su hermana le caían en su cara

-te amo hermano- dijo Aqua, en eso la Twilight del pasado comenzó a acercarse a Terra

-Trevor estará devastado cuando te vayas- dijo la princesa también con tristeza - ¿quieres que le diga algo? -

-dile... a ese perdedor... que no se rinda... aunque el imperio haya caído el...tiene un último trabajo que hacer y... que tenía razón... tenía razón... y fue un gusto en haberlo conocido, fue el mejor amigo que tuve... y gracias tanto a ti como a él, por seguir cre... yen... do… en... mi...- decía el pegaso sonriendo una última vez cerrando sus ojos

-Terra... Terra!- Fluttershy comenzó a sacudirlo, pero no se movía -Terraaaaaaaaa!- gritaba la pegaso amarilla llorando desconsoladamente mientras su hermana abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano al igual que su madre, los demás rebeldes sintieron lastima por lo sucedido, en especial las manes después de todo aquel pegaso que partió era un amigo suyo y soldado de la resistencia

-qué triste- dijo Sunset llorando mientras el dragón le ponía un ala

-primero Sweetie Bot y ahora Terra, ganamos la batalla, pero tuvimos que pagar un alto precio- dijo Apple Bloom con tristeza mientras su hermana mayor le daba consuelo

-se lo diré Terra... se lo diré- dijo Twilight con unas lágrimas en sus ojos mientras Ventus miraba por última vez el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo

-adiós Terra… descansa en paz hijo mío… Red Demon- decía el pegaso rojo seriamente, la batalla contra el imperio había acabado finalmente, la paz en Equestria había regresado o por lo menos eso es lo que todos creían


	44. Cuenta regresiva

**_*Capitulo 44: Cuenta regresiva_**

Mientras la guerra contra el Imperio continuaba para impedir el Protocolo 12 en el futuro, en el presente las cosas no iban del todo bien y mucho menos en la casa del príncipe Blueblood

-"¿con que me estas amenazando a mi pend...?"- gritaba Aspros hablando con su topo -"no sabes con quien te metes idiota"-

-no te tengo miedo Galaxy... esta vez las cosas van a cambiar y todo gracias a ti- dijo Blueblood

-"¿de qué hablas?"-

-tu atentado me ha beneficiado bastante, ya que muy pronto mi nuevo proyecto está en camino- dijo el príncipe

-"¿de qué mierdas hablas?, ¿qué proyecto?"- decía el kirin enojándose

-muy pronto lo sabrás querido Aspros, pero si yo fuera tu abandonaría mi reino... no vaya ser que tu familia sufra las consecuencias como en el caso de tu mujercita- dijo Blueblood

-"escúchame bien pedazo de imbécil te juro que..."-

\- ¿qué vas a hacernos Galaxy?, no te tenemos miedo- dijo Cloudy tomando la radio del príncipe hablándole -ya es tiempo de cortar lazos contigo-

-"ya decía yo que eras tú la que le estaba metiendo mierdas a la cabeza de mi topo... ¿qué tramas Coldbreak?... después de todos los negocios que hemos hecho juntos ¿así es como tú y ese patán me pagan?... por la compasión que les di por perdonar a esa escuincla que no me la habría quebrado de no ser por ustedes"- decía Galaxy mientras Bony que estaba ahí escuchando se le caían las orejas de vergüenza

-¿qué negocios?, me tenías amenazando a Cloudy y a mí, de no ser por mí no estarías aquí en Equestria... ya que fui yo quien trajo a ti y a tu sádica familia aquí... también me pediste que llamara a la Marine para que estén a mi lado y así harías tu trabajo sucio... ¿o esa vez que Selina me pidió las fotos y perjudicara a Ventus Fast y sus caballeros?- grito Blueblood -y no olvidar de las otras cosas horribles que me obligaste a hacer- decía el príncipe –como en el caso de pedirle a la Marine que encerrara a tu vieja-

-se acabó Galaxy- dijo Cloudy hablando -a partir de ahora estas solo, así que más vale que te mantengas alejado de nosotros o de lo contrario te entregamos a la Marine-

-"a mí nadie me amenaza par de pend... ¿me oyeron?... sus días están contados"-

-y los tuyos también- dijo Cloudy destruyendo el transmisor con su magia

En la casa de seguridad de Galaxy

-chin... madre y ese put... topo de mierda juro que si lo veo juro que...-

\- ¿bueno ahora que chin... te pasa Aspros? - decía Selina llegando al estudio

-nada, que el topo se me revelo y ya no me quiere ayudar- dijo Aspros destruyendo su transmisor quemándolo con sus poderes -todo me está saliendo mal-

-ya decía yo que ese idiota nos iba a traicionar un día de estos, te lo dije, pero no... el señor no quiso matarlo- dijo Selina

-ya, ya… no me estés chin... con eso Selina además ese fue tu pin... plan, ¿querías un espía?, ahí tienes a tu espía- dijo Aspros retirándose

\- ¿a dónde vas? -

-con Deuteros tuve otro put.. problema haya... y uno grave- dijo el kirin azul yéndose

-Selina... ¿qué le pasa ahora a Aspros? - preguntaba Sunflower entrando a hablar con la batpony - ¿por qué esta tan encab...? -

-nada… que el topo nos abandona y surgió un problema grave pero el cab... de tu hijo no me dijo que ocurrió- dijo la batpony preocupándose -me preocupa la pend... que vaya hacer ahora en adelante-

-o más bien, ya las hizo y no nos quiso decir- dijo Sunflower consolando a la batpony quien estaba tensa

En la mansión de Blueblood

\- ¿qué demonios acabamos de hacer? - dijo el príncipe preocupado

-lo que debimos haber hecho... espero que no te me hayas retractado- dijo Cloudy mirándolo con seriedad

-yo... para nada... ¿cómo crees? -

-entonces por que estas temblando de miedo-

-yo no estoy temblando de miedo, insecto así que guarda silencio!- grito Blueblood todo histérico, pero Cloudy le da un azote para que se calmara cayendo al suelo el pobre

-en vez de estar mariconeando mejor vete arreglando porque tienes la conferencia de prensa con Fancy Pants al anochecer- dijo la unicornio crema –así que rápido- decía ella golpeándolo de nuevo

-aaahhhrrggg… está bien, está bien- dijo Blueblood mientras su consejera se retiraba - ¿que no era en la tarde? -

-su asistente vino hace poco y me dijo que tenían otras cosas que hacer muy importantes, así que lo pospusimos hasta el anochecer- decía la unicornio en plena puerta

\- ¿a dónde vas Cloudy? - pregunto Bony

-a despejar mi mente, recuerda… conferencia de prensa al anochecer en el castillo, no faltes!- gritaba Cloudy azotando la puerta dejando a los ponys solos

En el hospital de Canterlot un pony terrenal estaba siendo curado

-Shield!- gritaba Ember entrando a un cuarto donde estaban atendiendo al capitán Shield

-capitana!- dijo Shield feliz de verla mientras eran atendidos por enfermeras que le quitaron la armadura mostrando que tenía unas cuantas quemaduras y golpes –respondió mi llamado-

-déjenos solos… ahora- ordenaba Paint echando a las enfermeras -escuche lo que paso, ¿estás bien? - preguntaba la unicornio plateada

-yo estaba ahí... no pude hacer nada... fue tan rápido y repentino... vaya mierda de capitán soy... por mi culpa una inocente está al borde de la muerte- decía Shield todo deprimido así que la capitana sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas dándole consuelo al pobre Shield luego de unos tristes minutos

-trata de no moverte- dijo Paint poniéndose a espaldas de este comenzando a sanar sus heridas - ¿Cómo te encuentras ahora? -

-gracias, en serio lo necesitaba- dijo Shield un poco mejor- ¿sabes algo de Livingheart?

-no he sabido nada desde que llegue- dijo Ember

\- ¿y Blazy? - pregunto Shield

-estaba en la sala de espera, pero la Marine se la llevo para interrogarla por lo sucedido- dijo Ember preocupando más al pony terrenal, en ese momento

-hola capitán Shield- decía la princesa Luna llegando

-princesa Luna- decía el pony blanco saludándola de forma cordial

-no te exaltes Shield que aún no he terminado de sanar tus heridas- decía Paint continuando con su trabajo

-lo siento capitana- dijo el pony relajándose –¿que se le ofrece? -

-vine a ver como sigues- decía Luna

-ya estoy mejor, la capitana me está atendiendo- dijo Shield

-traje conmigo al anciano, fue a urgencia para ver cómo sigue la víctima- dijo Luna viendo que estaba deprimido -lo que acabas de hacer Shield fue muy valiente, salvaste a muchos que trabajaban en aquel edificio- decía la princesa -la guardia real y nocturna están hablando cosas muy buenas de ti, fuiste un héroe-

-pero no pude hacer nada por Livingheart- dijo Shield -un héroe haría lo que sea para salvarla... pero no pude... porque no soy un verdadero héroe-

-Shield a veces lo héroes tienen sus fallas, pero eso es lo que los hace fuertes- dijo la capitana

-Paint tiene razón, mira a los caballeros por ejemplo… también han cometido sus errores, pero aún siguen con nosotros- dijo Luna

-todos cometemos errores, en especial Twilight y sus amigas… ¿tú sabes cuantas estupideces hicieron ellas?, Luna cometió sus errores, Celestia también, Cadence diario desde el día que nació, todos cometemos errores en especial yo... como dijo una vez mi maestro Wind, "no debes tenerle miedo al fracaso ya es lo que te hace fuerte y te define"- decía ella imitándolo -sé que ha futuro te vendrán otros fracasos, pero hay que estar preparados, Equestria necesita a mas héroes- decía Ember dándole un beso en la mejilla del capitán -no eches todo abajo por un simple error- decía mientras le sonreía

-gracias chicas... tienen razón, ahora es cuando debo ser más fuerte que nunca- dijo Shield levantándose -soy Shield Heart capitán de la guardia lunar un pony que no le teme al fracaso- decía ya muy seguro de sí mismo

-ese es el espíritu capitán- dijo Luna

-muéstrale lo que estas hecho soldado- decía Paint en ese momento alguien tocaba la puerta -adelante-

-de modo que aquí estabas perdedor- dijo una yegua unicornio color crema entrando

\- ¿Cloudy?...- la valentía de Shield cambio a una de miedo - ¿que... haces aquí...? -

\- ¿quién es esa yegua hermosa? - preguntaba Ember a la princesa Luna susurrándole

-ella es Cloudy la consejera de Blueblood- decía Luna susurrándole

\- ¿así que esa es la famosa yegua dejo Shield en el altar? - dijo Ember

-dejen de hablar a mis espaldas!- grito Shield mientras las ponys reían

\- ¿así que también está la princesa luna y la... excapitana de la guardia real y caballero real de la alquimia? -

-Ember Paint para servirle- dijo Paint presentándose

-Cloudy Coldbreak, es un placer conocerla- dijo la unicornio presentándose -la he investigado un poco a ti y a tu familia desde su llegada hasta su desaparición, debió haber sido muy difícil para usted atravesar todo un infierno-

-ya lo estoy superando- dijo Ember - ¿vas a reclamarme por lo que hice a tu príncipe? -

-para nada, ese estúpido de Blueblood se lo merecía, leí su historial señorita Paint, sus hazañas son admirables y sus métodos de tortura contra los criminales es fascinante- dijo la unicornio crema con su azote levitándolo con su magia

-gracias- dijo la unicornio plateada agradecida –también la he investigado un poco usted y su familia provienen de un gran linaje al instruir a ponys importantes durante unas tres o cuatro...-

-cinco generaciones para ser exactos- dijo la unicornio crema –no solo educamos, sino que también tomamos muy enserio la justicia... es una lástima que estemos en caminos diferentes-

-estamos del mismo lado, ambos luchamos por la justicia- dijo Ember -pero no significa que podamos reunirnos para almorzar y charlar como buenas mujeres civilizadas-

-disculpen, pero se están desviando del tema... ¿qué quieres Cloudy?, ¿vienes a golpearme como siempre por permitir que los mercenarios se escaparan? - dijo Shield mientras la unicornio crema lo miraba fríamente como siempre

-vine a… agradecerte, por… salvarme la vida- dijo la unicornio crema

\- ¿en serio?… vaya… no sé qué decir… de nada- dijo Shield impresionado

-puedo ver que has cambiado y madurado bastante desde ese día que me dejaste- dijo Cloudy sonriéndole un poco

-la gente cambia Cloudy, el tiempo nos ayuda y más cuando tienes amigos- dijo Shield mientras la consejera se retiraba

-mejórate pronto- dijo Cloudy a punto de irse cuando de pronto

-Cloudy...- la unicornio volteo para ver aquel pony terrenal quien le sonreía de una manera coqueta -si viniste aquí es… porque te preocupaste por mi... ¿entonces quiere decir... que ya me perdonaste por haberte dejado en el altar?... aahhhhhrrrgggg- al decir eso Cloudy le da una mega azotada cayendo al suelo el pony retorciéndose de dolor mientras intentaba sobarse el lomo

-agradecerte y perdonarte son cosas muy distintas pedazo de estúpido!- gritaba la unicornio sonrojada volviéndolo a azotar retorciéndose como pez fuera del agua -y en cambio a su invitación para almorzar señorita Paint, veré en mi agenda si estoy disponible-

-de acuerdo- dijo Ember mientras la yegua se retiraba

-esa mujer te tiene un gran odio capitán- dijo Luna viendo al pony en el suelo

-creo que me abrió la espalda- decía el pony terrenal lloriqueando

-no seas marica ni te lo dio recio... que las enfermeras te atiendan yo regresare al Castillo de la Amistad arreglar ciertos problemitas-

\- ¿qué clase de problemas Paint? - pregunto Luna

-al parecer hubo un robo en el castillo- dijo Ember sorprendiendo a Luna

\- ¿un robo? - decía la alicornio de la noche - ¿que se llevaron? -

-algo muy importante- dijo Ember -de paso veré a las chicas para que estén al tanto de lo que ocurre... estén al pendiente de lo que ocurre con Livingheart-

-ok- dijo Luna mientras la unicornio desaparecía mágicamente

En la estación de la guardia real

-escúchame bien mendiga vieja, déjame salir de aquí para ver a mi madre o de lo contrario no se la va a acabar- decía Blazy en un cuarto de interrogatorio con la comandante Cero

-no hasta que me diga en donde demonios esta tu mendigo padre- decía la pony hada golpeando la mesa –perdí compañeros en el atentado... tenían familia, ¿que no le importa eso? -

-me vale un soberano cacahuate... solo quiero ver a mi madre!- gritaba la yegua toda histérica

\- ¿entonces porque su padre la ataco? - preguntaba la comandante

-yo no lo sé!- grito la yegua azul -por última vez no meta a mi padre en esto, el no cometería ese error de atacar a mi madre... ¿que le hace pensar que quería matarla? -

-tal vez la mato porque no le dio el dinero que se robó- dijo el príncipe Blueblood llegando

-mi papa jamás haría eso- dijo Blazy -es obvio que a quien quería matar era a ustedes, en especial esta pend... que se atrevió a matar a mi hermano-

-no tenía otra opción, le dije por las buenas que se rindiera, pero el ingrato no me escucho... el bastardo murió por que se resistió- dijo Cero defendiéndose

-o tal vez lo hizo por venganza, ya que usted le tenía un gran rencor a mi hermano por que le quito a su pin... marido- dijo Blazy

-le exijo respeto señorita Galaxy!- grito la comandante Cero

\- ¿o que va hacerme?, ¿encerrarme por crímenes que no cometí?, ¿cómo lo hizo con mi madre?, gracias a usted y a este put... de mierda de príncipe mi madre está al borde de la muerte!- gritaba la hija de Galaxy

-palabras desesperante de una asquerosa criminal que no tiene idea de lo que es el respeto- dijo Blueblood -tú y tu familia de fenómenos pronto dejaran de existir y de eso me voy a encargar yo de eso... toda tu familia será llevada ante la justicia!- grito el príncipe -y se pudrirán ahí, desde tu madre hasta tu tío, tus primos, tu hermana, todos los que se apelliden Galaxy se pudrirán en una celda en la bóveda lejos de mi reino... comandante-

-si señor-

-asegúrese que esta perra no salga de aquí hasta que nos diga dónde está su jodida familia- dijo Blueblood

-no puede hacerme esto… no se atreva a atacar a mi familia-

-puedo hacerlo porque yo soy el príncipe y puedo hacer lo que se me pegue la regalada gana, porque yo mando aquí- dijo Blueblood

-te vas arrepentir por esto Blueblood, si mi madre muere juro que hare tu vida un infierno ¿me escuchaste pend…? - grito Blazy

\- ¿que podría hacer una mugrosa hija de un traficante?... la justicia está a mi favor... yo soy la justicia y muy pronto todos lo sabrán- dijo Blueblood -que no salga hasta que nos diga dónde está su familia, si sale se las verá conmigo y con sus superiores comandante Blossom Cero-

-como ordene príncipe- dijo Cero mientras el príncipe se retiraba mientras Blazy no paraba de mirarlo con odio

-señor- decía Moonside afuera del cuarto de interrogatorio

\- ¿qué quieres Moonsy, no ves que estoy ocupado? -

-lo sé, pero Arpeggio quiere verlo-

\- ¿Arpeggio?, no sé de qué Arpeggio hablas Moonsy- dijo Blueblood como si nada avanzando

-señor no tiene que mentir, el Inquisidor me metió en esta operación suya para traer la paz al reino- dijo Moonside sonriendo malvadamente haciendo que se detuviera el príncipe - ¿de dónde cree que saque el permiso para la construcción de los autómatas?… de el-

-salgamos afuera momento quieres, antes de que tu mujercita se entere- dijo Blueblood saliendo con el unicornio gris -y me dices ¿que es lo que quiere nuestro colega el lorito? -

-de inmediato señor- dijo Moonside sonriendo malvadamente

-nunca dejas de sorprenderme Moonsy- dijo Blueblood yéndose con el unicornio a ver al Merobingeano

En las calles nevadas de Ponyville

-no te pongas así Sweetie Bot- dijo Sweetie con las Cruzzaders que llevaban unas chamarras de nieve de color blanco y rosa para Sweetie, uno marrón para Apple Bloom y uno verde limón que era de Scoot, quienes estaban caminando jalando un trineo a través de una cuerda

-lo sé, pero en serio quería hacer amigos robóticos- dijo la Bot desilusionada y triste

-sigo sin poder creer que se hayan robado esos planos- dijo Scootaloo

\- ¿pues qué más podría ser?, buscamos en todo el castillo y nada- dijo Sweetie Belle

\- ¿pero qué clase de pony le robaría a una princesa? - preguntaba la pegaso

-tal vez un idiota que se le dio la idea de robar el castillo de una princesa- dijo Apple Bloom

-fue Tennessee entonces- dijo Scoot

-oye!, Tennessee no es un ladrón... bueno si es un ladrón, pero no es de esos ladrones que son ratas- dijo Apple Bloom –además ¿cómo se los iba a robar si Glimmer estuvo todo el día en el castillo?, ella no es una pony idiota que se deje robar las cosas, además no hay indicios de que hubo robo-

-o quizás fueron dos idiotas muy importantes junto con un ejército que los acompañaban buscando a Sweetie Bot, pero en vez de eso encontraron con Starlight así que la tuvieron que drogar para que no dijera nada y al hacer eso alguien encontró los planos llevándoselos dándoselos a alguien malvado que está construyendo su ejército de robots que es el programa autómata- comento Sweetie Belle así de la nada

-esa es la idea más estúpida que he escuchado de ti Sweetie Belle- dijo Scootaloo -y normalmente es Brodek el que dice esas estupideces-

-si… ¿no pudiste haber dicho otra cosa mejor? - dijo Apple Bloom sin creerle a la unicornio

-bueno… solo daba mi opinión, perdónenme por nacer- decía la potranca mientras llevaban a una bajada de nieve -miren llegamos-

\- ¿qué es este lugar? - pregunto Sweetie Bot

-esta es una bajada... aquí nos deslizaremos con este trineo- dijo Apple Bloom

\- ¿y con qué fin? - pregunto la Bot

-por diversión dah, anda sube- dijo Scootaloo subiéndose al trineo como las demás potrancas poniéndose adelante seguido de Sweetie y Apple Bloom

\- ¿de verdad creen que es buena idea bajar por ahí?, digo... las probabilidades de que sobrevivamos es de un...-

-probabilidad mi trasero, sube- dijo Scootaloo haciendo que la Bot subiera poniéndose atrás de la potranca terrenal

-no te preocupes Sweetie Bot, esta colina la hemos bajado muchas veces así que no tienes por qué preocuparte- dijo Sweetie Belle -una vez que bajes sentirás la adrenalina corriendo por tus venas-

\- ¿adrenalina? - preguntaba la Bot

-espéralo y veraz, ¿listas ponys?, tres… dos… uno… Sweetie Bot empuja!- grito Apple Bloom haciendo que la Bot usara su cola robótica impulsándose comenzando a bajar en el trineo

-siiiiiwoooohooohooooo!- gritaban las Cruzzaders por la emoción bajando por la colina

-esto es muy emocionante!- grito Apple Bloom

\- ¿qué opinas Sweetie Bot? - pregunto Sweetie belle

-es increíble!- grito la Bot sintiendo la velocidad

-nada puede salirnos mal- dijo Scootaloo

Media hora después en la Boutique Carrusel

-achu-

-salud niñas- dijo Pinkie Pie a Apple Bloom y a Scootaloo quienes habían estornudado, hace poco ambas estaban desnudas con unas mantas en sus cuerpos

\- ¿tenias... que decirlo Scootaloo?... ¿tenías que decir?... achu-

-salud- dijo Pinkie

-yo me pregunto, ¿en qué diablos estaban pensando al bajar de esa colina? - dijo Applejack molesta con las tres

-estábamos enseñándole a la Bot lo que es la diversión en la nieve, achu- dijo Apple Bloom

-terminando en el mismo lago donde Trevor cayo hace poco- dijo Rainbow Dash riéndose mientras las Cruzzader miraban a Trevor que seguía igual en el mismo estado que ellas

\- ¿Qué?... quise probar esa diversión... de la que tan... achu-

-salud- dijo Pinkie

-afortunadamente nadie salió herido- dijo Fluttershy

-ecpto y...- decía Sweetie Belle con los labios pegados en la mejilla de la Bot mientras Rarity intentaba despegarla

\- ¿cómo fue que terminaste así Sweetie Belle? - preguntaba su hermana

-quedarunbesagra-

\- ¿qué dijo? - preguntaba Sweetie Bot

-que quería darte un beso de agradecimiento, pero se le pegaron los labios al metal frio... que mensa- dijo Trevor riéndose

-hermanameoden-

-eso no es nada, yo te digo mensa a cada rato cuando haces una de tus tarugadas- dijo Rarity jalando hasta que libera a su hermana cayendo las dos al suelo

-mis labios- dijo Sweetie adolorida

-mi cadera!- grito Rarity cuando de pronto las hermanas vieron a la cabeza de la Bot cerca de ellas fuera de su cuerpo

-hola- dijo la Bot haciendo que las chicas gritaran de miedo para después lanzarla al cuerpo que todavía funcionaba

-achu-

-salud Sweetie- dijo Pinkie mientras Rarity le daba unos medicamentos contra el catarro de un botiquín que tenía ahí

-me sorprende que Sweetie Bot haya aguantado el agua, creí que harías corto circuito- dijo Rainbow observándola

-Rockaid me construyo con un diseño especial. puedo soportar altas temperaturas y eso incluye sobrevivir al agua- explicaba la Bot

-si no fuera por Sweetie Bot estaríamos hechas paletas de hielo- dijo Scootaloo - ¿no sabía que podrías resistir el agua? -

-puedo soportar el agua por corto tiempo, si me quedo más tiempo mis engranajes se oxidarían- dijo la cabeza de la Bot mientras el cuerpo lo tomaba poniéndosela moviéndola para después abrir sus articulaciones sacando toda el agua que se le había metido haciendo que se desmayara Fluttershy

-es sorprendente, pero a la vez es perturbador- dijo Rainbow en tono de miedo

-ya volvimos- decían Brodek y Alex llegando con la comida en su lomo

\- ¿por qué tardaron tanto?, me moría de hambre- dijo Trevor quejándose

-discúlpanos su alteza, pero había fila- dijo Brodek

-no nos molestes maricornio-

-no soy maricornio, estúpido Alexander-

-y yo te dijo que me llamo Alex!- grito el mitad demonio

-oigan no peleen y mejor comamos- dijo Pinkie, media hora después

-estuvo bueno- dijo Scootaloo comiendo con las demás en la boutique

-la espera valió la pena- dijo Pinkie - ¿cómo está tu comida Trevor? -

-un poco quemado, pero bien- dijo Trevor comiendo

-con que aquí estaban- dijo Ember llegando

-hola Paint, ¿quieres comer algo? - pregunto Fluttershy, pero la unicornio plateada estaba seria

\- ¿encontraron los planos? - pregunto la Bot mientras bebía una lata de aceite

-Starlight sigue con eso- dijo Ember -tenemos otro problema y uno grave-

\- ¿qué ocurre capitana? - pregunto Alex, así que la capitana comenzó a contarle

-pobre mujer- dijo Fluttershy con tristeza

-pobre Livingheart- decían las Cruzzaders

\- ¿y Shield como se encuentra? - pregunto Rainbow

-está estable, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Livingheart... ojalá Skygrey la salve- dijo Ember

\- ¿porque tuvo que ser ella y no Blueblood? - dijo Rarity

-sí, pero lo importante aquí es ¿porque la Galatic ataco a Livingheart? - pregunto Brodek –creí que era su mujer y le importa-

-o tal vez… el atentado no era para ella, sino más bien para Blueblood y Blossom- dijo Ember

-esos dos son como una espina en el trasero- dijo Alex molesto - ¿crees que su familia venga a verla? -

-de hecho, Blazy vio todo- dijo Ember

\- ¿y me imagino que esta con ella? - pregunto Pinkie

-la Marine la está interrogando- dijo Ember caminando en círculos -algo no me gusta ponys, algo grande vendrá y me temo que nadie estará a salvo- decía ella fríamente causando tensión al grupo

En la guarida secreta del Merobingeano

\- ¿y dígame príncipe cuando piensa hacer esa demostración? - preguntaba Arpeggio quien estaba en su jaula móvil con Blueblood y Moonside llegando al lugar donde estaba los autómatas ocultos en las sombras

-aun no tengo fecha y lugar exacto, pero espero que sea muy pronto- dijo Blueblood

-pronto Equestria encontrara la paz la que tanto hemos deseado siempre- dijo Moonside

-y todo gracias a ustedes- decía el Inquisidor llegando -han hecho un excelente trabajo en especial tu Blueblood-

-me haces sonrojar- dijo el unicornio ruborizado

-pronto serás reconocido como el héroe de Equestria que siempre has deseado ser- dijo el sicario –serás la nueva justicia, serás el orden... serás... el Emperador de este reino-

\- ¿Emperador? - decía Blueblood pensativo -Blueblood… Emperador de Equestria, me gusta cómo se oye- dijo el príncipe sonriendo

-vas a ser grande príncipe, más grande que las princesas- dijo el loro -en fin, comenzare a trabajar-

\- ¿en qué? - pregunto Moonside

-en la producción en masa de los autómatas- dijo el loro

\- ¿Cómo?, ¿habrá más? - dijo Moonside -pero ni siquiera hemos hecho la demostración-

-lo sé, pero es obvio que vamos a triunfar en esto, por lo tanto, ya le pedí a Arpeggio que comenzara la fabricación de las maquinas, no solo estarán en Equestria una vez que el programa triunfé nosotros venderemos estas máquinas a otros lugares, el reino cebra, el reino grifo, cuidad Terragrigia, llenaremos de autómatas Al mundo entero- dijo el sicario

-y todo gracias a ustedes dos- dijo Arpeggio -esos planos que me trajeron son muy interesantes, incluso encontré a los anteriores dueños del propietario de estos planos- dijo el loro sonriendo malvadamente

\- ¿anteriores?, ¿creí que los planos eran de la princesa? -

-estas equivocado mi querido Moonsy, esos planos son propiedad de la familia Bernand- dijo el loro

-la familia Bernand- decía Moonside -creo que oí hablar algo de ella, no es esa familia que fue llevada a la ruina por otra familia rival-

-así es, la familia Nigth para ser exactos- dijo el Inquisidor –tengo que su mansión fue hecha añicos-

-la mansión sí, pero la parte subterránea no, hay unas instalaciones mecánicas ahí todavía servibles, cuando vi el lugar me encanto y mis hombres están remodelando el lugar para que este a mi medida- dijo Arpeggio

\- ¿pero qué pasa con la propiedad?, ¿los dueños podrían reclamarla? - pregunto Moonside

-los descendientes de la familia Nigth se encargaron de ellos tiempo atrás, uno fue asesinado la otra termino en las instalaciones de Arkhampony- dijo el Inquisidor

\- ¿hablas de Violet Bernand?, esa yegua no saldrá de ahí en mucho tiempo... es una lástima, su espectáculo de marionetas me encantaba bastante- dijo el loro

-la primera vez que la vi cuando la enjuiciaban se me ponía la carne de gallina- dijo Blueblood –estaba demente-

-y como no había ningún otro familiar que reclame el lugar, compre la propiedad legalmente- dijo Arpeggio -soy dueño de esa mina de oro, ¿quieren saber la mejor parte?, mis hombres ya están trabajando ahora mismo mientras estamos hablando-

-excelente Arpeggio- dijo el Inquisidor – Blueblood asegúrate que la demostración sea lo más pronto posible-

-si- dijo el príncipe

-Moonside asegúrate que tu mujer no estorbe- dijo el alicornio

-ella esta entretenida con el caso de Livingheart, eso la mantendrá ocupada- dijo el unicornio

-ahh si... la pobre yegua- dijo el Inquisidor pensativo -la reunión termina ahora, regresen a sus labores- dijo el sicario haciendo que los ponys y loro se retiraran dejando solo al sicario con sus maquinas

-una vez que el programa finalice ¿qué harás con Blueblood? - pregunto Megahorn llegando - ¿en serio lo convertirás en un emperador? -

-por supuesto que si, el será mi títere, lo convertiré en un malvado dictador, el será mi juguete- dijo el sicario -nosotros estaremos con él desde las sombras-

-eso es un trabajo difícil... Blueblood es un príncipe orgulloso, pero es demasiado Imbécil para que gobierne como usted quiere- dijo Megahorn –será difícil transformar de alguien inepto a un emperador frio y calculador que sepa odiar-

-entonces... hay que darle un pequeño empujón para que empiece a odiar... y se me está ocurriendo una idea de cómo haremos que odie- dijo el sicario mientras sus ojos cibernéticos brillaban -llama a Straam, dile que se comunique conmigo de inmediato-

-como ordene- dijo el minotauro alejándose

En la estación de la guardia real

\- ¿a dónde vas Galaxy? - decía Cero hablándole a la yegua azul

-a ver a mi madre!- dijo Blazy, pero Blossom le agarra del brazo izquierdo

-usted no se ira de aquí hasta que yo lo orde...-

-quita tus pesuñas de mi- los ojos de Blazy brillaron, de repente una fuerza misteriosa empuja a la comandante de la nada aventándola a la pared cayendo al suelo dejando un hoyo en ella, Blazy se sorprendió por lo que hizo mientras su cabeza comenzó a dolerle - ¿cómo lo...?, no tengo tiempo para esto- dijo la yegua se fue dejando a la pony hada inconsciente, la pony azul salió de la estación galopando rápido al hospital, pero a lo lejos un seapony la vio salir de ahí

-its the child of Galaxy, she go… but why?- decía Straam cuando de pronto su comunicador comenzó a sonar -Straam here, whats sap Megahorn?... ok... hi boss... que casualidad, justamente la acabo de ver... ok, la vigilare, see you later- aquel seapony comenzó a seguirla sin pasar por desapercibido

En el hospital de Canterlot en una habitación del lugar

-señorita Livingheart, señorita Livingheart- decía el viejo

\- ¿quién es...? - decía la yegua Cristal despertando

-soy yo Skygrey... el viejo que intento ayudarla la última vez- dijo el pony anciano

-Sky… ¿que... me paso...?, ¿porque estoy aquí...? - decía la yegua alterándose viendo que tenía un camisón de hospital con unos vendajes en su cuerpo, conectada a una maquina cardiaca

-cálmese... sufrió un atentado, salió herida- dijo Skygrey

\- ¿Cómo?, ¿pero yo...? - Livingheart recordó lo que paso así que comenzó a alterarse -mis hijas!, ¿dónde están... mis hijas? -

-señorita cálmese por favor no se altere-

-ese cab... me quiso matar... Blazy… Burning...- la yegua saltaba de la cama así que el viejo rápidamente le da un calmante -quiso... matarme...-

-trate de controlarse no pierda los estribos... yo se las traeré, pero por favor trate de calmarse... usted se encuentra en un estado delicado- dijo el viejo

-por favor ayúdeme, no deje que se las lleve- dijo Cristal mientras el viejo se retiraba dejándola descansar

\- ¿y bien anciano? - pregunto Shield

-le cure sus heridas... pero por alguna razón la estamos perdiendo- comento el anciano preocupando más a Shield

\- ¿y no hay forma de salvarla? - pregunto Luna

-le di medicamento fuerte ojalá haya resultados positivos... el tiempo lo dirá- dijo Skygrey -debemos encontrar a sus hijas, ¿saben dónde están? -

\- ¿cómo sigue mi madre? - decía una yegua llegando

-Blazy- dijo Shield

-se encuentra adentro- dijo Skygrey

\- ¿puedo verla? - pregunto Blazy

-no creo que sea...-

-de hecho, quiere ver a sus hijas, pero tenga cuidado... está en un estado delicado... así que no la altere- dijo Skygrey impidiendo lo que iba decir Luna

-gracias- decía Blazy entrando

-dejémosla sola- dijo el viejo

-no sin vigilancia- dijo Shield ordenándoles a dos guardias nocturnos que vigilaran -que nadie entre ¿de acuerdo?, y si es la Marine los sacan a patadas-

-si señor- dijeron los guardias al unísono

-y tu ve a casa capitán, necesitas descansar- dijo la princesa Luna

-Luna tiene razón, en estos momentos usted no puede hacer nada- dijo Skygrey

-me siento tan inútil- dijo Shield de mala gana retirándose junto el viejo y la princesa dentro de la habitación

-mama- Blazy lloraba viendo a su madre en la camilla con el equipo medico

-mijita... temía que tu padre te hiciera algo malo- dijo Livingheart acariciándole la crin de su hija

\- ¿entonces fue el quien te ataco? - pregunto la yegua

-vi a su gente... atacando el lugar donde estaba... ese maldito príncipe... me quería enviar a la Bóveda- dijo Livingheart

\- ¿a la Bóveda?, ¿pero por queee? -

-porque soy hija de un criminal por eso, ese cab... no descansara hasta expulsar a todos los criminales de aquí- dijo cristal preocupada -voy a morir-

-no digas eso mama, vas a estar bien, estaremos juntas, pero por favor no te mueras, no me dejes- dijo Blazy sin dejar de llorar -si tú te mueres yo me muero- pero afuera de la habitación

-lo siento no puede pasar... ohhh perra madre- dijo un guardia recibiendo una visita inesperada

-les doy dos opciones cab... o se me largan o se mueren- dijo Aspros con su hermano y cuatro mercenarios suyos armados apuntándoles amenazándolos de muerte

-aahhh- los guardias corrieron despavoridos

-maricas… vigilen el área- dijo Aspros a sus lacayos entrando con su hermano a la habitación -Cristal-

-papa- dijo Blazy

-hasta... que te apareces cab… de mierda... ¿vienes a terminar... el trabajo? - decía la yegua mirándolo con rabia mientras su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba

En el Castillo de la Amistad

\- ¿hello?, ¿hay alguien ahí? - decía una gatielaga entrando al lugar buscando si había algún pony –hola… Twilight, Starlight, alguien…- Xion exploro el lugar entrando a la biblioteca llevándose una gran sorpresa - ¿qué demonios? -

-hola Xion- dijo la unicornio rosa viendo la biblioteca de patas arriba aventando libros por doquier

-a Twilight no le va a gustar eso, que estés remodelando su biblioteca a tu manera- dijo la gatielaga viendo el desorden

-no es una remodelación estoy buscando algo importante- dijo la unicornio rosa

\- ¿de qué se trata? - pregunto Xion así que la unicornio comenzó a contarle –ohh de eso se trata-

-busque en todo el castillo y esos planos no aparecen, me meteré en problemas con Twilight y el mocoso si no los encuentro- dijo la unicornio rosa

-tranquila, haber vamos por partes, ¿dónde estuvieron la ultimas vez los planos? - pregunto Xion

-en el taller, esa fue la última vez que los vi- dijo Starlight

\- ¿y no hubo algo extraño?, ¿algo anormal? - preguntaba la gatielaga - ¿algo fuera de lo común? -

-bueno...- la unicornio rosa se quedó pensativa por un instante -hubo una vez que regresaba al castillo tranquilamente cuando... no sé porque, pero termine en la biblioteca dormida entre los libros con un dolor en el cuello y el cuerpo entumecido, pero lo curioso de todo eso es que no recuerdo yo que estaba estudiando-

\- ¿hace cuando ocurrió eso? - preguntaba Ember llegando

-hola Paint- dijo Xion saludándola el cual ella le sonreía

-más de un mes o dos diría- dijo Starlight, así que la unicornio plateada quedo pensativa

-veamos tu cabeza un poco... aquí hay algo que no me cuadra, así que quédate quieta- dijo Paint acercándose a la yegua poniendo su cuerno con el de ella comenzando a emanar magia - ¿que tenemos aquí? -

\- ¿qué encontraste? - pregunto Xion

-parece que tenemos un bloqueo aquí... voy a liberar ese bloqueo, así que Glimmer aguanta… esto te dolerá un poco- dijo Ember concentrándose

-por favor… ¿qué tan doloaaaarrrrhhhhhhrrrgggggg?- la unicornio rosa dio un grito que se escuchó por todo el castillo, fue en ese momento que Starlight Glimmer comenzó a recordar lo que ocurrió sobre los invitados no deseados que vinieron hace tiempo atrás al castillo

\- ¿qué le hiciste? - preguntaba Xion viendo a la unicornio al suelo

-le dije que iba a doler- dijo Ember viendo como al unicornio se levantaba toda ajetreada –no es mi culpa que tenga una mente tan débil-

-ya se lo que ocurrió!- dijo Starlight

El atardecer había llegado y en el castillo de Canterlot en el gran salón del castillo varios nobles y civiles estaban ahí reunidos, entre ellos los ponys manifestantes y varios periodistas junto con los de la radio quienes estaban grabando la conferencia trasmitiéndola en vivo, también estaban ahí la princesa Celestia supervisando todo mientras un noble tomaba la palabra en el estante

-como pueden ver, estamos pasando por un momento difícil para el reino... son tiempos oscuros... y difíciles, debemos hacer algo al respecto- dijo Fancy Pants -no podemos permitir que este crimen organizado y la corrupción se apodere de nuestro reino... hoy en la mañana uno de nuestros compañeros Equestrianos sufrió un atentado- el unicornio se acomodó el monóculo apuntando a Blueblood quien estaba al lado de el junto con Moonside y varios soldados de la Marine compuestos por tres grifos y tres ponys hadas -no podemos permitir...-

\- que varios de nuestros ciudadanos sufran como yo- dijo Blueblood empujando al noble con sus caderas lanzándolo al suelo tomando la palabra -por eso los llamamos, porque ya estoy cansando de esta corrupción... yeguas y caballos su alteza real aquí presente y a los que están aquí y a los que nos están oyendo en sus casas... les informo que el programa autómata ha sido aprobado- al decir eso los ponys manifestantes comenzaron a gritar

-eso es un robo!- decía la Trixie la líder de los manifestantes -no pueden hacernos eso!-

-cero maquinas!, cero maquinas!- decían los ponys mientras los periodistas comenzaron a soltar las preguntas causando un alboroto

-un momento Blueblood, ¿cómo que el programa se ha aprobado?... explícate- decía Celestia con un tono molesto

-cómo puedes ver querida tía todos los nobles han firmado- decía Blueblood haciéndole una seña a Moonside de que le diera el permiso

En el imperio de cristal

-aaaaveee... intenta decirlo hija... aaaaveeee- dijo Shining con una foto de un ave quienes se encontraban en su recamara de la bebe con Cadence enseñándola a hablar

-por favor Shining, apenas lleva poco tiempo de nacida- dijo Cadence acostada en un cojín leyendo una revista -aún es muy chica para eso-

-no tiene nada de malo enseñarle ahora mismo, mis padres me enseñaron a corta edad y mírame soy un exitoso- dijo el príncipe mientras Cadence se reía por el comentario que hizo, así que el príncipe cambio de foto para que la bebe lo viera desde su cunero -este es un perro... peeeerro- pero al hacer eso la bebe lo único que hizo fue reírse de el

-príncipe Armor!- gritaba Mapache entrando al cuarto con Sunburts -princesa Cadence!-

\- ¿qué pasa Mapache?, ¿por qué tanto escándalo? - pregunta la alicornio tranquilamente

-es una emergencia y una muy grave!- dijo Mapache toda alterada mientras Sunburts trajo una radio con su magia poniéndolo en una repisa -ya hay luz verde para el programa autómata!-

\- ¿queee? - decían los príncipes sorprendidos

-cállense y escuchen- dijo el unicornio mago -lo está diciendo Blueblood ahora mismo- dijo encendiendo la radio

-"sé que muchos de los que están aquí... están impactados por esta noticia"- decía Blueblood hablando mientras los ponys escuchaban

De vuelta a la conferencia

-pero como pueden ver todas las firmas de los más importantes están aquí en esa hoja... incluyendo de la de nuestro querido noble Fancy Pants- dijo Blueblood

\- ¿firmaste Fancy? - dijo Celestia sin poder creerlo observando al noble - ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? -

-lo siento mucho princesa... pero tuve una razón para firmar- dijo Fancy Pants tranquilamente mientras su asistente llegaba con una taza de té caliente

-y no solo la Fancy Pants firmo, sino que también tengo aquí la firma de los gobernantes del Imperio de Cristal Shining Armor y Cadence- dijo Blueblood sorprendiendo más a Celestia mientras los ponys que estaban ahí seguían gritando

En el Imperio

\- ¿qué queeeee? - decían Cadence y los demás sorprendidos por lo que dijo Blueblood mientras la bebe se reía por las caras que tenían

De vuelta a la rueda de prensa

-fraude, fraude, fraude, fraude, fraude!- decían los manifestantes

-princesa Celestia quizás este sea un engaño por parte de estos perros de la Marine!- gritaba Trixie

-déjame ver ese permiso ahora- decía la alicornio del día tomando el permiso viendo con sus propios ojos las firmas de todos los nobles en especial la de Shining y Cadence en ella -son auténticas-

-por supuesto que lo son tía, yo no me atrevería a caer tan bajo como para falsificar firmas, todos están de acuerdo con que hay que arrancar el programa- dijo Blueblood -y muy pronto las calles de Equestria serán patrulladas por mis máquinas de defensa contra el crimen... no más violencia, no más tráfico de especias y de otras cosas, no más muertes-

-no más muertes, no más muertes, no más muertes!- decían los nobles y los ponys que apoyaban el programa, mientras los de la manifestación comenzaron a gritarles diciendo que eran traidores de la corona

-adelante tía, tu firma aquí con letras grandes por favor- dijo Blueblood entregándole una pluma para que firmara el permiso que todavía tenia

-alto ahí Blueblood, no te olvides de nuestro acuerdo- dijo Fancy Pants terminándose su te entregándole la taza a su asistente

\- ¿cuál acuerdo? - pregunto Celestia

-de uno que hizo con el príncipe Blueblood el cual olvido mencionar- decía Flour De Liss mirando al príncipe

-gracias por recordármelo querida, pero al final de todas maneras a voy a ganar- dijo Blueblood

-explíquenme- dijo Celestia

-para que su programa corra al cien por ciento... debe de hacerse una demostración- dijo el unicornio noble -que nos demuestre a todos que sus máquinas son la mejor la solución para el reino... de lo contrario se ira al carajo todo y no hablaremos más del tema y el programa quedara cancelado- al decir eso el noble tantos los que estuvieron de acuerdo como lo que no discutieron razonándose entre si - ¿qué dice princesa, me apoya con la idea de la demostración? -

\- ¿no es un poco arriesgado todo esto Fancy?, ¿qué tal si el...? -

-el programa será un éxito tía, o dejo me dejo de llamar príncipe Blueblood- dijo el unicornio

-pues vele pensando otro nombre... porque eres un asco!- gritaba alguien en la multitud

-así pues, gracias y púdrete!- grito el príncipe

-la demostración es la mejor manera de librarnos de este temor que tenemos por dentro-

-opino lo mismo Fancy Pants- dijo Celestia admitiéndolo comenzando a hablar con los ponys -mis amados ponys se ha llevado a cabo la decisión de correr el programa atreves de una demostración, solo así podremos estar seguros de que las maquinas sean una buena opción o no- los ponys de la manifestación comenzaron a reclamarle -sé que están molestos y a la vez asustados, pero es la única manera que tenemos hasta ahora- dijo la alicornio del día

-la gran y poderosa Trixie desea saber ¿cuándo se hará esa demostración? - preguntaba la maga mientras los manifestantes reclamaban

-será dentro de una semana- dijo Fancy Pants –será en la gran ciudad de Manehantan en el Central Park... todos están invitados desde la realeza hasta la gente común-

-y verán que este cambio es muy bueno- dijo Blueblood

-seria antes de las épocas de fiesta- decía Moonside

\- ¿qué mejor forma de celebrar el día de la fogata en el hogar que dándoles mi regalo al reino para que lo disfruten? - dijo Blueblood

-estaremos ahí presentes- dijo Fancy Pants - ¿verdad alteza?… claro si le parece bien-

-… está bien… háganlo- dijo Celestia admitiendo, pero en el fondo no estaba muy convencida - (¿por qué Shining y Cadence habrán firmado?, ¿será posible que en el fondo estén de acuerdo?... tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto)- decía en su mente

-ladrones!- grito una yegua entre el publico

\- ¿quién osa a decirme así? - pregunto Blueblood mientras veían a una unicornio rosa llegando junto con su amiga y gatielaga

-Starlight- decía Celestia

En el imperio

\- ¿Starlight? - decía Sunburts escuchando todo comenzando a preocuparse

De vuelta a la conferencia

-es la aprendiz de Twilight- dijo Moonside

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme de esa manera forastera? - dijo Blueblood

-Paint ¿qué significa esto? - pregunto Celestia mientras el público estaba murmurando

-si Starlight, explícanos- decía Trixie

-dejen que Glimmer les explique- dijo la capitana

-estos dos ponys que están ahí robaron algo en el castillo de mi maestra Twilight!- grito Starlight

-esa es pura mentira- dijo Moonside defendiéndose -nosotros...-

-no me salgan con que no lo hicieron, lo sé perfectamente porque yo estaba ahí ese día reclamándoles por entrar en propiedad privada!- grito Starlight

-y no solo eso, drogaron a la pobre de Glimmer para que no dijera nada- dijo Xion -ladrones!- gritaba a los unicornio

\- ¿eso es cierto Blueblood?... ¿tomaste algo sin permiso de ese castillo?, ¿le robaste algo a la princesa Twilight? - pregunto Celestia con un tono molesto

-por favor tía, jamás haría algo como eso- dijo Blueblood defendiéndose

\- ¿entonces como explican lo de sus máquinas esas? - preguntaba Starlight - ¿de dónde sacaron esos diseños?, de los de la princesa-

-esos diseños son de un fabricante que está ayudando a nuestra noble causa- dijo Moonside -está acusando a la Marine de algo muy serio y puede terminar perjudicada, ¿tiene pruebas de que nosotros hayamos estado en ese castillo? -

-pues yo los vi vea mis...-

-sus recuerdos no son nada, no son la prueba suficiente, puede ser que esa yegua plateada desquiciada de ahí lo haya alterado- dijo Blueblood

-oye yo no soy desquiciada!- grito Ember

-Paint, Paint, contrólate no hagas panchos, eso lo que quieren- dijo Xion deteniéndola - ¿está diciendo que le creen más aun príncipe y a un ejército corrupto que una protegida de una princesa? -

-yo quisiera creerles, pero el testimonio de esta chica es irrelevante- dijo Fancy Pants -para acusar a la Marine de robo y invasión a propiedad privada se necesitan pruebas sólidas-

-no solo pruebas, también ocupas testigos que digan absolutamente la verdad- explicaba su asistente -si quieres fregarte a alguien de la Marine debes hacerlo, pero bajo sus propias reglas-

-si no nos creen pregúntenle a la princesa presente que fue ella la que encerró a mi esposa- decía Moonside apuntando a la alicornio

-por desgracia así es- dijo Celestia tristemente

-y sus testigos no son nada, en especial esa rata voladora de ahí- dijo Moonside

\- ¿A QUIEN LE ESTAS LLAMANDO RATA VOLADORA? -

-Xion contrólate no hagas panchos- dijo Ember deteniéndola con su magia a la gata agresiva

-SUELTAME LO QUIERO MATAR!- decía la gatielaga con sus ojos inyectados de ira

-como puede ver sus acusaciones no son nada y ya que está aquí señorita Glimmer acusándonos de sus falsedades permítame decirle enfrente de los ponys aquí presentes que usted está arrestada- dijo Moonside

\- ¿arrestada yo?, ¿pero por qué? - decía Starlight sin poder creerlo

-por falsas a acusaciones a la Marine, además de que se le acusa de secuestro de ponys obligándolos a vivir en una aldea como esclavos suyos para sus fines personales- dijo Moonside

-eso es ridículo, la princesa Twilight la perdono- dijo Ember

-así es- dijo Trixie defendiéndola

-revise su historial y aún hay unas demandas en contra suya y fue uno de los ponys que fueron víctimas de su secuestro de donde vivía antes, por lo tanto, la convierten en una criminal, soldados arresten a esta yegua- ordeno Moonside mientras los soldados fueron tras ella uno de ellos

-no me encerraran!- grito Starlight disparando rayos mágicos de su cuerno

-Starlight no!- grito Ember y Xion al mismo tiempo, pero fue demasiado tarde

-está atacando sométanla!- ordeno Moonside mientras los soldados la golpearon tumbándola al suelo mientras que otro soldado le ponía un collar antimagia

-mi magia- decía ella sin poder hacer magia

-descarados- dijo Ember queriendo ayudarla, pero Celestia le pune su casco en su hombro haciéndole señas de que no lo haga

-ayúdala, pero de otra manera- dijo Celestia viendo con rabia como encadenaban a la unicornio poniéndoles grilletes y todo eso

-se está oponiendo, electrocútenla- dijo una pony hada mientras que su compañera le aplicaba la pistola paralizadora

-aahhrrggg- la unicornio cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor convulsionando

-Starlight!- grito Xion queriendo ayudarla cuando de pronto una unicornio azul con un cartel golpea a la misma pony hada que electrocuto a su amiga

-no permitiré que lastimen a mi amiga hijos de yegua!- grito Trixie golpeando a los otros soldados con su cartel

-arréstenla también- ordeno Moonside así que la marine la somete aplicándole el método de tortura que le hicieron a la unicornio

-Trixie!- grito Starlight sintiendo las sacudidas de su cuerpo

-manifestantes, no dejen que los corruptos se apoderen de nuestro reino... peleen!, la gran y poderosa Trixie se los ordena!- al decir eso la maga los manifestantes comenzaron a pelear contra de los que se oponían

-no otra vez- decía Blueblood al ver a todos los ponys pelear de nuevo -Moonside has algo-

-Blossom envíame refuerzos ahora- decía el unicornio hablando por su radio

-"yo también tengo problemas, se me escapo la hija de Galaxy"- dijo Cero -"pienso que ir a ver su padre"

-Cero no hagas nada estúpido, te necesito aquí- dijo Moonside viendo que la bronca que se armo

-princesa, Xion, es tiempo de irnos- dijo la capitana poniendo su casco en el lomo de la yegua y a la vez tomaba a Xion

\- ¿pero y Starlight? - preguntaba Xion

-la sacaremos después- dijo Ember - ¿oigan vienen o se quedan? - pregunto Ember al noble y la yegua

-por favor sácanos - dijo Fancy con su yegua así que la capitana se los lleva desapareciendo mágicamente transportándose al cuarto del trono

\- ¿cuándo terminara todo esto? - dijo Xion toda triste

-eres una cosita linda lo sabias- dijo Flour De Liss observándola

-hay gracias me sonrojas- dijo Xion apenada

-ya decía que era una mala idea hacer una conferencia- dijo Fancy Pants

-no puedo creer que arrestaran a Starlight por sus errores de su pasado- dijo Ember -si Twilight la perdono y la puso bajo su tutela, ¿que no les basta? -

-para la Marine nunca les basta, sus leyes son mucho más estrictas y crueles, para ellos la compasión no existe- dijo la asistente de Fancy Pants

-y lo peor de todo es que ese escándalo fue en vivo- dijo Xion -estoy seguro que los ponys que estaban escuchando deben estar aterrados ocultos en sus casas-

-la Marine va a ocultar toda la información como siempre lo hace evitando que circulen sus errores - la alicornio del día comenzó a alejarse de los ponys

\- ¿Celestia a dónde vas? - pregunto Ember

-a ver a Cadence, necesito que me aclare ciertos asuntos... el viejo esta con Luna en laboratorio para que ayudes a sacar a la alumna de Twilight, volveré pronto- dijo Celestia yéndose

-si princesa- dijo Ember -Xion ve por Skygrey, yo iré por las ponys de la amistad y les contare lo que ocurre- mientras ella desaparecía

-a la orden- dijo la gatielaga –ehh… ¿dónde? -

-sales del trono te vas todo derecho das vuelta a la izquierda y llegas al laboratorio- dijo Fancy Pants mientras la gatielaga le agradecía yéndose volando

En el imperio

-no puede ser… arrestaron a Starlight- dijo Sunburts después de haber escuchado la radio todo lo que paso

\- ¿de verdad creen que esos idiotas hayan hecho esa atrocidad?, digo… robarle a una princesa- decía gore con la bebe en su lomo –¿príncipes que opinan de...? -

-no puedo creer que hayas tenido el descaro de firmar ese permiso a mis espaldas Shining Armor!- gritaba Cadence discutiendo con su marido

-mira quien lo dice, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme eso?, creí que me apoyabas con esto- dijo Shining defendiéndose

-por supuesto que yo te apoyo- dijo Cadence

\- ¿entonces como explicas tu maldita firma? - contraataco Shining

-yo no sé y ni creas que le firme a tus espaldas- dijo Cadence

-pues yo tampoco hice eso- dijo Shining

-pero si te vi que estabas a punto de firmarle... ¿ahora que carajos le vamos a decir a mi tía?, de seguro ha de venir para acá hecha toda una furia-

\- ¿nosotros?... me huele a manada- dijo Shining -es tu tía, es tu problema-

-no te atrevas a dejarme con ella Shining Armor- advertía la alicornio

-oigan no peleen frene la bebe- dijo Gore

-es cierto tenemos que hacer algo, como ayudarme a sacar a mi amiga de esos puercos-

-cállate Sunburts!- decían los príncipes continuando con su discusión

-bueno... después de que… arreglan su asuntito- dijo el unicornio riendo traviesamente mientras la bebe ser reía de el mientras Gore sacaba a la bebe y al mago de la habitación dejándolo solos a los príncipes continuando con su discusión sobre quien carajos tuvo la culpa

En el hospital de Canterlot

-eres un maldito monstro, ¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso a mi madre? - gritaba Blazy corriendo contra su padre pegándole con sus pesuñas, pero Deuteros la detiene

-Blazy cálmate carajo, yo no tuve nada que ver- dijo Aspros defendiéndose

\- ¿entonces porque me mandaste a matar cab...? - dijo Cristal exaltándose

-yo no quería matarte, yo iba tras la pin... pony hada que mato a nuestro hijo- dijo Aspros

-eres un put... mentiroso!- grito Cristal –querías matarme para quedarte con mis hijas y las convirtieras en monstros como tú-

-no estés diciendo pend... Livingheart, te apareciste así de repente, intenté detenerlos, pero no pude- dijo Deuteros intentando contener a la yegua azul que estaba enojada

-chaparrita enserio... ¿me crees capaz de hacerte esto? - dijo Aspros acercándose lentamente poniendo el arma que era una escopeta en la repisa al lado de ella -yo no sería capaz de quitarle la madre a mis hijas-

-pero me quitaste a Kandor!- gritaba la yegua tomando el arma de la repisa amenazando al kirin levantándose de su cama desconectándose los aparatos que tenía comenzando a perder sangre la pobre yegua ya que las heridas que tenía comenzaron a abrirse

-mama no!- gritaba Blazy mientras Deuteros se ponía de frente intentando proteger a su sobrina

-tranquilo carnal no te acerques... retrocede- dijo Aspros, pero el kirin esmeralda no estaba muy de acuerdo que digamos -que retrocedas carajo-

-mama por favor baja el arma, te estas desangrando- dijo Blazy intentando calmarla mientras lloraba

-no se acerquen, no se acerque nadie!- gritaba la yegua ya histérica segado por el odio apuntando con el arma a su ex -retrocedan he dicho, retrocedan!- los alterados obedecieron, mientras ella se alejaba saliendo de la habitación corriendo despavoridamente

-mama!- gritaba Blazy

-vamos por ella- dijo Deuteros –antes de que haga una estupidez-

-Livingheart- Aspros, Blazy y Deuteros junto con los mercenarios corrieron para alcanzarla, en el camino vieron como había sangre en el piso, era un rastro que era de la yegua, Aspros gritaba quitando a todos los ponys y enfermeros del lugar quien corrían de miedo

-por ahí patrón- dijo un mercenario encontrando el rastro de sangre viendo que conducían a unas escaleras, así que los ponys subieron llegando hasta el techo del lugar donde Livingheart estaba ahí parada en las bardas de concreto un paso en falso y terminaba cayéndose treinta metros en la pura concreto de la parte trasera del edificio

En el laboratorio del castillo ya cayendo la noche

\- ¿qué harás con esa sangre? - preguntaba Luna viendo la sangre de los Galaxy vertidas en unos pomos sobre un soplete

-esta es la sangre que saque de los restos de Kandor- dijo el viejo enseñándole un tubo con la sangre del kirin -como puede ver si la caliento- dijo el viejo con un encendedor poniéndolo debajo del tuvo comenzando a hervir la sangre prendiéndose en llamas

-wooow- decía la alicornio

-la sangre común al calentarse se seca, pero la sangre de dragón se adapta muy bien al fuego, lo mismo sucede en el caso de los kirines ahora, veamos si alguno de sus descendientes tiene la drago forcé- Skygrey mientras prendía los sopletes comenzando a calentar la sangre -si la sangre hierve hasta hacer fuego entonces sabremos quien está infectado- los ponys esperaron unos minutos más hasta que vieron como todos los pomos se encendían -tal como me lo temía-

-todos los pomos se incendiaron, ¿eso quiere decir que…? - decía Luna sin poder creerlo

-que los hijos de Galaxy tienen la drago forcé en sus venas- dijo Skygrey

\- ¿pero cómo es posible eso si los hijos no tienen escamas o cuernos?, ¿cómo explicas eso? - decía Luna así que el anciano comenzó a pensar

-tal vez el poder del kirin está escondido dentro de su ser y si solo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo despierten- dijo Skygrey en eso

-anciano, princesa Luna!- dijo la gatielaga llegando

-Xion… ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntaba la princesa

-por favor ayude Starlight fue encerrada por la Marine!-

\- ¿queee? - decían los ponys al unísono

De vuelta con la yegua que perdió la razón y culpa a su marido por culpa de sus desgracias en las que vivió

-tranquila Cristal por favor- dijo Aspros arrodillándose -te juro que yo no quería matarte-

-eso mismo me dijiste de mi padre y ahora está sepultado tres metros bajo tierra!- gritaba la yegua mostaza -por tu culpa viví un infierno... no solo me quitaste a mi padre, sino que también a mi hijo y ahora me quieres quitar a mis niñas-

-esto no hubiera pasado si no te hubieras largado con ese cab... de Springold, no estaríamos en este rollo Livingheart- dijo Aspros

-mama por favor no hagas una locura- dijo Blazy rogándole –ven con nosotros, hace frio afuera… no es bueno para tu salud, necesitas atención medica ya-

-ya no quiero vivir- dijo cristal llorando mientras los mercenarios se acercaban a ella –aléjense ching... madre de mi-

-retrocedan pende...- ordeno Deuteros

-piensa en tus dos hijas Livingheart, no las abandones- dijo Aspros suplicando abajo del edificio Straam estaba observando con unos binoculares

-this is no good for the Galaxy- dijo el seapony sonriendo malvadamente quien comenzó a usar su comunicador -boss... come to the hospital Canterlot… quikly-

-chaparrita sé que estas asustada, dame el arma y aléjate de la barda- dijo Aspros acercándose un poco -no sabes usarla no hagas una pend…-

-Aspros te lo advierto si te acercas te mato... aléjate!- grito cristal completamente aterrada pero el kirin continúo avanzando

-no voy a retroceder Livingheart, somos familia- dijo Aspros

-que te le alejes de mi cab...- grito la yegua disparándole hiriendo al kirin en el brazo, pero al hacerlo la yegua retrocedió por el impulso haciendo que se cayera de la barda

-mamaaaaa!- grito Blazy corriendo viendo a la yegua sujetada en un soporte -papa ayúdala!-

-Livingheart!- grito Aspros levantándose con una herida en su brazo izquierdo corriendo para ayudarla

-hagan algo rápido!- decía Deuteros a los mercenarios el cual comenzaron a bajar

-dame tu pesuña Livingheart- dijo Aspros estirando su garra

\- ¿para qué?... de todas maneras, voy a morir ya sea contigo o que el príncipe ese que me envié a la bóveda… morir es mi única salida- dijo Cristal llorando sujetándose con fuerza -tu no más traes muerte cuando alguien se te acerca Aspros-

-podemos arreglarlo chaparrita, solo dame tu garra- dijo Aspros estirándose

-mama hazle caso a mi papa, el no quiero perderte- dijo Blazy - ¿qué voy a hacer sin ti? -

-Blazy cuida a tu hermana... prométeme que no cometerás…- decía Cristal viendo la caída mientras la sangre escurría de su cuerpo -… el mismo error que yo hice al enamorarme-

-mama no, no, no, no- dijo Blazy

-dame tu pata- dijo Aspros estando a centímetros de ella –ya casi te alcanzo-

-Aspros... ojalá tu pu... alma sufra por toda la eternidad- la yegua Livingheart se soltó, todo fue lento para la yegua Blazy al ver caer a su madre mientras su esposo le gritaba al recibir las últimas palabras de que aquella yegua que dijo -te veré en el infierno- mientras caía al pavimento

-...- Blazy estaba en shock por lo que veía la gente comenzó a reunirse llenándose de horror al ver aquella yegua con los ojos abiertos sin moverse mientras la sangre salía de su cuerpo en el pavimento helado, en ese momento Blossom junto con doce grifos llego al lugar en eso el agente Straam lo vio sonriendo malvadamente aprovechando esta ocasión

-por todos los cielos- dijo Cero al ver el cuerpo sin vida de Livingheart

-comandante hurry!, the galaxy is the last floor!- dijo Straam mientras los ponys del hospital salían para ver que ocurría llenándose de horror por lo que vieron comenzando a escucharse un grito de mujer mientras más pony salían para ver

-ustedes tres alejen estos ponys y cubran el perímetro, los demás conmigo, pero ya- dijo Cero comenzando a volar junto con sus grifos seguido del agente Straam que entro al hospital a toda prisa -a todas las unidades solicito refuerzo tenemos a la Galatic Klaww en el hospital de Canterlot, la situación es grave hay un muerto, repito hay un muerto-

-no ching...- dijo Deuteros sin poder creerlo viendo a su sobrina que seguía en shock mientras sus mercenarios subían

-patrón la Marine está llegando, debemos irnos- dijo un mercenario en eso lo grifos marino llegan volando junto con la comandante

-maldito asesino!- grito Cero disparando con su escopeta al igual que los demás así que los mercenarios dispararon

-Aspros vámonos- dijo Deuteros haciéndose metálico mientras disparaba su rifle

-Blazy- dijo Aspros llamándola, pero la yegua seguía en shock sin dejar de ver abajo -ching... madre Blazy-

-vámonos!- grito Deuteros así que el alterado calientas sus garras derritiendo el concreto dejando un hoyo en los pisos que había ahí y rápidamente la Galatic Klaww se mete al hoyo escapando

-ustedes tres conmigo, los demás ayuden a la víctima- ordeno Cero metiéndose al hoyo junto con sus hombres llegando hasta el drenaje -Aspros- decía viendo al kirin quien de inmediato arroja una cantidad inmensa de lava a los soldados evitando que pudiera pasar –rápido por aquí- decía la pony hada tomando otra ruta

-oye niña- decía un Marine a Blazy quien seguía en shock –acompáñanos-

-mama…- decía la yegua mientras una cantidad de recuerdos pasaba por su mente unos felices, unos amargos, mientras una lagrimas salían de sus ojos al final esos recuerdos fueron rotos como un cristal -nooooaaaaargggghhhhhhhhh- aquella yegua gritaba de dolor escuchándose un eco por toda el área comenzando a expulsar energía

\- ¿qué rayos está pasando? - preguntaba un grifo en ese momento el seapony llegaba viendo todo -oye yegua que... ahhhrrrggggg- aquel brazo del grifo fue cortado de la nada mientras una cantidad de sangre le salía a la vez gritaba de dolor

\- ¿qué mierdas está pasando? - preguntaba otro grifo viendo como aquella yegua comenzó a verlo de una manera siniestra

-largo de mi vista!- gritaba Blazy siendo rodeada de un aura rojiza en ese momento su cabello mostaza cambiaba de color a un rojo escarlata mientras unas escamas salían de su cuerpo, los pequeños cuernos que tenía en la cabeza crecieron de una manera torcida mientras una cola le crecía con una cresta de color que su mismo pelo, mientras unas garras aparecían en sus pesuñas delanteras y sus ojos azul celeste de pony cambiaron a unos de apariencia de reptil

-put... madre- decía los grifos observando aquel cambio que tuvo la yegua

-dispárenle!- grito el grifo

-no imbécil!- grito Straam, pero los grifos no obedecieron comenzando a dispararle, pero las balas rebotaron sin lastimarla

-dije largooo!- gritaba Blazy mientras que de la nada un grifo fue cortado a la mitad manchando de sangre a los demás que estaban ahí

-solici...- no termino lo que iba a decir el otro soldado ya que su cabeza fue cortada muriendo

\- ¿que esta...? - el otro soldado fue cortado a la mitad de manera vertical, todos y cada unos de los soldados fueron asesinados de una manera ruin y cruel por parte de Blazy

-agente... ayuda- el último soldado que quedo de pie le fue arrancado de sus extremidades matándolo

-shit- dijo el seapony observando a la yegua que tenía la cabeza abajo quien comenzó a avanzar

-quítate o te mato- decía Blazy de una manera fría

-relax… am not your enemy- dijo Straam sonriéndole -you as tranform is like you father and your uncle and your brother-

-dije que te quitaras de mi camino!- grito la yegua

-tranquila estas entre amigos- dijo una voz el cual la yegua voltea y ve a alguien descendiendo del cielo oscuro

-tu!- decía Blazy viendo al Inquisidor llegando

-retírate Straam- dijo el sicario haciendo que el seapony se vaya - ¿te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? - decía viendo a los cadáveres esparcidos en el suelo pisándolos como si nada llegando a ella -fue... sorprendente-

\- ¿qué quieres de mí? -

-ven conmigo- decía extendiendo su brazo izquierdo invitándola -y me asegurare de que elimines a los responsables de quienes hicieron sufrir a tu madre... ¿qué dices? -

-...- Blazy no dijo nada solo miraba el cielo oscuro que se nublo el cual comenzó a caer nieve

En la Boutique Carrusel

-no puede ser que esos malditos de la Marine hayan hecho eso a la pobre de Starlight- dijo Rarity

-sé que fue malvada anteriormente, pero esto por todos los cielos… esos perros se pasaron de la raya esta vez- dijo Rainbow molesta

-cálmense, Skygrey se está encargando de eso- dijo Ember con una cara de preocupación

\- ¿te pasa algo Paint? - pregunto Fluttershy en ese momento un portal de hielo aparece frente a nuestras heroínas saliendo de ahí el lobo de las montañas de Bóreas

-Wind- decían los ponys aquí presentes a excepción de Trevor y las Cruzzader quienes estornudaron

\- ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntaba Alex

-otro disturbio natural ha ocurrido- dio el lobo seriamente -se nos acaba el tiempo pequeños ponys-

Mientras tanto en el oscuro mundo del Tártaro

\- ¿estás seguro que White se encuentra en ese lugar? - decía Berser viendo un portal tenebroso

-eso mismo me dijo la reina, el pegaso White Wolf esta en otra dimensión, debemos entrar y sacarlo de ahí- dijo la muerte observando aquel portal color azul con un hoyo negro en el centro

\- ¿cómo pudo White terminar en otra dimensión? - preguntaba el demonio rascándose la cabeza

-no lo sé, pero debemos darnos prisa algo malo va a ocurrir en el mundo de los vivos- dijo el esqueleto quitándose sus capuchas mostrando su armadura demoniaca

\- ¿qué va a pasar haya arriba? - preguntaba Berser

-no lo sé, pero algo me dice que esas ponys de la amistad van a necesitar de toda la ayuda posible- dijo Athem –andando Berser no hay tiempo que perder-

-te cubro las espaldas compañero- dijo el demonio entrando junto la muerte al portal llevándolos a otra dimensión para encontrar a su amigo White Wolf

En la guardia del Merobingeano

-bienvenido gran Inquisidor- dijo Megahorn de rodillas –lo estaba esperando-

-traigo buenas noticias, una nueva integrante se ha unido a nuestra causa- dijo el Inquisidor mostrando a la yegua presentándole al minotauro

-la hija de Galaxy-

-nuestro objetivo está cada vez más cerca, nuestros enemigos dejaran de existir- dijo el Inquisidor mientras aquella yegua estaba en un estado de seriedad mientras sus ojos de dragón no dejaban de brillar, ese brillo que se mostraba era la cuenta regresiva hacia lo inevitable.


	45. Comienza la pesadilla

**_*Capitulo 45: Comienza la pesadilla_**

En el futuro después de la lucha contra el Emperador

-lo hicimos!- dijo Xion entrando a la enfermería gritándoles a todos los que estaban ahí –mensaje de la generala… la guerra termino… ganamos!-

-¿es broma?-

\- ¿será cierto? -

-¿acabo?- decían los ponys murmurando

-victoria!- grito Xion

-siiiiii!- decían los rebeldes celebrado

-ganamos!- Holy Blade corrió abrazando a su gatielaga mientras gritaban de felicidad

-esos son mis rebeldes, sabía que ganarían, siempre lo supe- dijo Discord con banderas que decían "arriba el imperio abajo la rebelión" haciendo que los soldados lo miraran fríamente - ¿Qué?... los imprimí a última hora, perdón- dijo el draconecus

En el palacio del Emperador

-Terra…- Fluttershy estaba con su hijo muerto junto con todos los demás rebeldes quienes estaban ahí -ojalá te encuentres… en un lugar mejor…-

-mama…- dijo devastada su hija -fracase, te prometí traerlo de vuelta y falle… perdóname- dijo Aqua llorando así que su madre la abraza

-no es tu culpa Aqua, nadie sabía que esto iba a pasar- dijo Fluttershy, lo lejos estaba la princesa Twilight sin decir una palabra de lo que ocurrió, estaba sentada en una roca junto con su dragón

-Trevor tenía razón Twilight... si era un buen chico- dijo él bebe dragón mientras la alicornio le ponía su pesuña en su cabeza

-sé que no es asunto mío, pero… me siento terrible al ver a Fluttershy y al resto de mis amigas tristes- dijo Twilight sintiendo un dolor en su corazón -puedo ver que en el fondo sintieron un gran dolor por las pérdidas de sus seres queridos-

-¿se lo vas a decir a Trevor?- preguntaba Spike

-tiene que saberlo- dijo la princesa en eso su yo futuro se presenta ante ella

\- ¿cómo lo hiciste? -

-¿hacer que?- preguntaba la princesa arqueando una ceja

-muchos han intentado razonar con Terra el día que nos traiciono, desde su madre, hasta su hermana… rogaron de que volviera, incluso la mayoría de sus amigos, pero nada hacía entrar en razón a ese chico... nada más llegas y el cambio, ¿cómo lo hiciste? - decía la generala sin poder creerlo

-no lo sé... solo hable con el... no como la princesa que soy, ni como la generala que eres... simplemente lo hice como una buena amiga… solo era eso- dijo Twilight –al que debes darle las gracias es a Trevor-

-Trevor- dijo la generala mientras unas lágrimas comenzaron a salirle de sus ojos -a pesar de todo lo que paso...-

-nuestro Trevor no ha dejado de creer en el- dijo Twilight parándose caminando con Spike dándole la espalda -tal vez yo haya perdido la fe Terra tiempo atrás, pero nuestro hijo no, deberías escucharlo más a menudo, los hijos aprenden de los padres, pero también los padres aprenden de los hijos-

-Terra... perdóname… por no… creer en ti... te falle a ti- la generala no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar mientras la princesa continua con su camino, el dragón morado vio eso y quería ver a su generala, pero la princesa le impide el paso

-dale su tiempo Spike- dijo la princesa seriamente

\- ¿va estar bien? - pregunto el dragón mirando a la alicornio sin dejar de llorar

-si- dijo la alicornio del pasado sonriéndole mientras se llevaba al bebe dragón

-Sweetie Bot…- dijo Sweetie Belle pensando en su amiga robótica -ojalá estés un lugar mejor-

-era un robot, no creo que haya ido al paraíso- menciono Buttom

-era más que un robot… ella tenía alma, algo que ni los autómatas pudieron arrebatarle- dijo Scootaloo toda triste

-su espíritu de lucha era increíble- dijo Apple Bloom mientras Sunset llegaba sacando de sus trajes una pequeña botella con vino dentro

-brindemos por su amiga ¿les parece?- dijo Sunset -por Sweetie Bot- al decir eso comenzó a beberlo

-por Sweetie Bot!- decían las Cruzzaders y Buttom al unisonó mientras Sunset les pasaba la botella para bebieran un poco en tributo a la Bot, en otra parte

-soy… una mala madre- dijo Fluttershy deprimida

-oye te prohíbo que digas eso y menos en mi presencia- dijo Ventus regañándola mientras la miraba a los ojos –nunca digas eso… tu eres una buena madre, eres la mejor madre que haya visto, criaste a dos pegasos maravillosos tu sola... el que debería ser mal padre soy yo, por que no estuve ahí para apoyarte-

-ustedes no son malos padres… ninguno de los dos- dijo Aqua -gracias a ustedes mi hermano regreso, entro en razón y murió como un héroe, fue por ustedes que traiciono al imperio, quería morir con sus seres queridos estando una última vez como una familia- dijo la pegaso azul limpiándose las lagrimas

-Aqua... eso fue lo más bello que has dicho- dijo Fluttershy sonriéndole un poco

-lo tenía guardado cuando volviéramos a hacer familia- dijo Aqua

-nunca dejas de sorprenderme Aqua- dijo Ventus sonriéndole un poco -tu si sabes cómo alegrar el día aun en tiempos difíciles-

\- ¿qué esperabas Ventus?, es mi mejor amiga… ella siempre mantiene unido al grupo- dijo Dawn llegando con su madre y manes -y como buena amiga que soy debo estar ahí para apoyarla ya que tanto Trevor como Terra y Aqua son como... mi segunda familia- dijo la vaquera

-eso es lo más bello que me has dicho, te quiero Dawn- dijo Aqua comenzando a llorar mientras abrazaba a la vaquera

-también te quiero Aqua- dijo la vaquera aceptando con gusto el abrazo –amigas para siempre, no lo olvides-

-esa es mi niña- dijo Applejack mientras Rainbow sacaba una cantimplora con agua

-brindemos… por Terra, como el buen amigo que nació, se fue y regreso como un héroe... por Terra- dijo Rainbow Dash bebiendo pasándole la cantimplora a sus amigas bebiendo de ella

-por Terra- decían sus amigas mientras sus amigas le pasaban el agua hasta llegar al pegaso rojo

\- esta va por ti Terra- dijo Ventus bebiendo tranquilamente

-le hare una gran fiesta en su honor Ven- dijo Pinkie

-gracias Pinkie- dijo Ventus sonriéndole

-deberíamos reunir a todos y dar un minuto de silencio por todos los que se fueron- dijo Rarity

\- ¿dónde están los otros? - pregunto Applejack

-pues Ignos está interrogando a alguien- dijo Ventus

-vas a hablar ahora hijo de tu pu... madre!- grito Aspros quien estaba con Ignos, Tennessee, Deuteros y Rockaid interrogando al casi muerto emperador

-jajaja- Blueblood solo se reía mirando a los rebeldes burlándose de ellos –deberían ver sus caras, no tienen precio-

-ya me tiene harto este inútil- grito Ignos golpeándolo una y otra vez en la cara y a la vez lo arrojaba en unas rocas pero lo único que hizo fue reírse

-yo he traído la paz a Equestria- dijo Blueblood recargado en la roca de espalda, pero Ignos lo estampa tomándolo del pelo

\- ¿paz al reino?, ¿y esto te parece que es la paz de la que tanto dices? - gritaba el unicornio azul enseñándole desde el hoyo toda la ciudad de Canterlot en ruinas

-es hermoso... ¿no lo crees?- dijo Blueblood sin dejar de reírse

-suficiente Ignos, este idiota no hablara, será mejor matarlo y acabar con esto- dijo Rockaid

-esperen!- dijo la princesa llegando con Spike -no lo maten!-

\- ¿por qué no? - pregunto Deuteros -está débil, es nuestra oportunidad de terminar con esta guerra-

-el fenómeno tiene razón princesa- dijo Tennessee

-no hasta saber que ocurrió en el día D.- dijo la princesa mientras Ignos le aventaba al unicornio cayendo al suelo enfrente de ella así que la princesa con firmeza comenzó a hacerle preguntas-

\- ¿qué te paso Blueblood?... ¿qué te hizo cambiar?... ¿qué mujer te hizo esto? - decía la princesa

-esa... mujer... me quito... lo más preciado para mí- dijo Blueblood mirándola -pero ya no importa... porque al final el resultado será el mismo... yo surgiré en tu época... así que prepárate princesa Twilight, tu época llegara al caos cuando el día D. llegue- dijo Blueblood –transformando tu preciado reino... en esto…- decía enseñándole las ruinas del imperio mientras comenzaba a reír -en un infierno... computadora... activa... el... Protocolo 13-

\- ¿qué está haciendo? - preguntaba Spike de nervios

-sea lo que sea no terminara bien- dijo Rockaid

-¿protocolo 13?- preguntaba Tennessee

-código clave... Bony Glider- dijo Blueblood en eso las alarmas de lugar comenzaron a sonar

\- ¿qué está pasando? - preguntaba Ignos mientras la habitación donde estaba se puso de rojo

-¿Blueblood que hiciste?- pregunto Aspros

-si yo caigo… ustedes se irán conmigo ha ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha... todo lo orgánico se extinguirá ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ya nada podrá detenerlo-

-ya no lo soporto- dijo Aspros con una escopeta le disparo volándole la cabeza al maldito de Blueblood cayendo al suelo sin vida finalmente

-¿Aspros que hiciste?- preguntaba Twilight

-lo que debí haber hecho hace tiempo... eso fue por mi familia- decía el kirin azul en eso en las pantallas destrozadas comenzó aparecer un contador que marcaba un minuto y restando

-por Celestia, Blueblood activo la autodestrucción, vámonos!- grito Ignos

-Ignos- decía Ventus llegando con las demás - ¿qué está pasando?, ¿por qué las alarmas suenan? -

-por esto- dijo Tennessee enseñándole el contador

-por todos cielos- dijo Ventus entendiendo de que se trataba

-vamos a morir!- grito Pinkie, en eso el lugar comenzó a explotar y a la vez derrumbándose

-Spike sácanos de aquí!- grito la generala

-los que no vuelan conmigo- dijo el dragón llevándose a todos lo que no vuelan saliendo del agujero salvo una pegaso que se quedó mirando por última vez a su hijo

-vámonos Fluttershy!- grito Ventus tomándola del casco saliendo del castillo en el cielo

-adiós Terra…- dijo la pegaso amarilla mientras el castillo exploto en mil pedazos sorprendiendo a todos los soldados rebeldes que estaban en su alrededor incluyendo en el campamento el cual quedaron pasmados por lo sucedido

-bien hecho Spike- dijo Sunset en la cabeza de este

-otro poco y no viviríamos para contarlo- dijo él bebe dragón en las garras de su yo futuro comenzando a aterrizar cerca de la explosión

-ese fue el final del Emperador- dijo la generala Sparkle -finalmente todos las criaturas que murieron tras su tiranía descansaran en paz-

-hay algo que no me cuadra- decía Rockaid

\- ¿qué cosa enano? - pregunto Scootaloo

\- ¿a qué se refería pesteblood con que todo lo orgánico se extinguirá? - decía el enano cuando de pronto otra explosión surgió a lo lejos

-¿que fue eso?- pregunto Dawn

-proviene de haya, de donde murió Sweetie Bot- dijo Buttom viendo la columna de polvo que surgió disipándose mostrándose algo a lo lejos

-no chin...- decía Deuteros aterrado al igual que los otros

-pero eso es imposible- dijo Sweetie Belle

-salimos de un infierno y entramos a otro- dijo la generala Sparkle -señores tenemos un grave problema- decía comunicándose con su escuadrón

-"lo estamos viendo generala"- decía Trixie en la otra línea

-Protocolo 13 activado... destruir todo lo orgánico que existe en este mundo- decían todo el ejercito de autómatas flotando en el cielo comenzando a rugir

-groooaaaar- aquella maquinas infernales comenzaron a avanzar dispersándose por toda la cuidad -eliminar toda muestra de vida que exista-

-prepárense ahí vienen!- grito la princesa preparándose para atacar al igual que los otros

En el presente esa noche en la casa de seguridad de los Galaxy en una sala de estar

-humm- decía Sunflower terminando de leer algo

-¿otra carta de Kandor doña Sunflower?- dijo Selina llegando

-dice que está bien y todo eso... ¿en verdad me creen idiota mis hijos al leer esto? - dijo la pony mayor

\- ¿de qué habla? - preguntaba la batpony

-sé que Kandor no está de viaje de negocios… me lo mataron ¿cierto? - al decir eso Sunflower Selina quedo pasmada por lo que dijo

\- ¿cómo lo...? -

-quizás me vea vieja pero no soy pend…- dijo Sunflower - ¿hace cuando que paso eso? -

-fue después de que la atacaran... la dama de hierro se encargó de el- dijo Selina –queríamos decirle, pero no estaba bien de salud y le guardamos ese secreto hasta que se sintiera mejor-

-...- aquella pony no dijo nada y se fue al estante a servirse un vaso de vino tomándolo a fondo

-lady Selina- decía el pony wybern llegando alteradamente

-Groonz vete no es buen...-

-ha ocurrido una tragedia lady Selina- dijo Groonz

\- ¿qué ocurre? - pregunto Selina

En los estudios Apple Wood

-bien eso sería todo descansen cinco minutos- decía Goreline terminado de rodar cierta escena en eso un mercenario de los Galaxy llega avisándole al unicornio de algo - ¿queee?... por todos los cielos... gracias por decirme- aquel mercenario se fue dejando a la yegua preocupada -a Kaiber no le gustara esto, Kaiber... Kaiber... Kaiber...- la unicornio comenzó a buscar al pony verde pero no vio al pony - ¿dónde se habrá metido ese chico? -

En una estación del tren

-bueno... ya es hora... Kaiber Galaxy, prepárate para tu nueva aventura- dijo el pony verde viendo llegar el tren así que preparo sus cosas mientras el tren se detenía comenzando a abordarlo para después irse a lo desconocido en la búsqueda de alguien

En la casa del capitán Shield

-princesa Luna, Skygrey, ¿qué hacen aquí? - dijo Shield sin su armadura que se encontraba desnudo abriéndoles la puerta -que modales son los míos, pasen siéntanse cómodos- decía dejándolos pasar

-no nos tomara mucho tiempo capitán- dijo Skygrey quien estaba muy serio

\- ¿qué pasa anciano?, estas más serio de lo normal- dijo Shield intentando hacerlo reír, pero no pasó nada

-Shield...- Luna estaba igual que el anciano -no es como decírtelo... no puedo anciano-

-tiene que saberlo princesa Luna- dijo el viejo

\- ¿qué sucede? - dijo Shield con una actitud más seria empezando a preocuparse

-Shield... siento decirte esto pero... nos acabamos de enterar… hace poco que hubo un ataque al hospital de Canterlot… y... Livingheart... murió...- decía Luna mientras su voz se le quebraba

-¿Qué?... no.… no es cierto... está mintiendo... ESTA MINTIENDO!- gritaba el capitán

-sé que es difícil para ti- decía Luna

-pero estaba bien hace poco, estaba estable... ¿como... paso eso?- el pony blanco no podía creerlo

-lo único que sabemos es que los Galaxy llegaron y... todo fue tan rápido- dijo Skygrey

-entonces la mataron… los Galaxy la mataron- dijo Shield en shock

-le están haciendo la autopsia, pero hasta ahorita tengo entendido que presento signos de demencia y se quitó la vida saltando del edificio- dijo Luna

\- ¿que... que le diré a Blazy? - preguntaba Shield

-ahí viene la peor parte, según nuestras fuentes ella estaba presente el día que murió y no la han vuelto a ver- dijo el viejo

\- ¿entonces me están diciendo que desapareció así nada más? - dijo Shield preocupándose

-Shield mi unidad la está buscando en este mismo momento- dijo Luna mientras el capitán se sentó en su cojín que tenía -sé que te preocupa esa muchacha y haremos lo imposible para encontrarla-

-no puede ser... ¿porque tuvo que pasarle esto a alguien tan buena como Livingheart?, No se merecía esto- decía Shield devastado así que la princesa le puso su ala en sus hombros para que estuviera mejor

En la casa donde se hospedaba la comandante Blossom Cero

-primero lo de Livingheart, después pierdo el rastro de Galaxy y ahora parte de mi escuadrón muere misteriosamente y la hija de Galaxy desaparece- dijo Cero recostada en su cama

-es muy triste pero no le va a interesar la prensa acerca de eso, van a tomar más en cuenta, lo que paso en la conferencia- dijo Moonside llegando

\- ¿cómo te fue haya? - pregunto Blossom

-de la patada, hubo otra pelea entre los manifestantes y los que apoyaban el programa- dijo Moonside recostándose con ella -en fin, se hará una demostración del programa para que así los ponys estén ahí presentan y verán que los autómatas son la mejor solución para el reino-

-Moonside… me sigue pareciendo inseguro esto- dijo cero

-entonces ven conmigo a la demostración de Manehatan para que veas con tus propios ojos lo seguro que es esto- dijo el unicornio comenzando a besar a su mujer - ¿qué dices? -

-yo preferiría estar contigo esta noche sin pensar en el maldito trabajo- dijo Cero sonriéndole muy coquetamente mientras continuaban besándose comenzando a hacer lo suyo

En la casa de seguridad de Galaxy

-mama... ¿por qué se fue? - decía Burning quien estaba en su habitación con su padre después de haber recibido la trágica noticia sin dejar de llorar

-no lo sé mi vida, así es la vida… cosas buenas vienen y otras se van- dijo Aspros acariciándole la cabeza consolando a la niña -ella está en un lugar mejor... está en el paraíso con tu abuelo y con Kandor-

\- ¿de qué murió? - preguntaba la niña

-su corazón no resistió más, hizo lo que pudo por luchar, pero no lo logro- dijo Aspros mintiéndole a la niña mientras unas lágrimas le salían de sus ojos celeste de reptil recordando las horribles palabras que le dijo su mujer "nos vemos en el infierno Galaxy" -pero no te preocupes tienes... a tu hermana tienes a tu abuela a mí y al resto de la familia

-extraño mucho a mama- dijo Burning sin dejar de llorar mientras el kirin la abrazaba con fuerzas para que se desahogara la niña

En otra parte de la casa

-entonces se quitó la vida así no más... sin pensar en sus hijas, en su vida... que poca madre tiene esa pend...-

-Selina ya basta!- grito Sunflower sentada en un sofá tomándose otro trago de vino

-intentamos detenerla pero estaba histérica, decía que Aspros la quería matar pero no escucho... fue duro tanto para el como para Blazy- dijo Deuteros tomando vino

-Deuteros- dijo Goreline llegando -me entere de lo que paso y lo siento mucho familia- decía ella mientras abrazaba a Deuteros

-gracias Goreline- dijo Sunflower

\- ¿dónde está Kaiber? - pregunto Deuteros

-se fue de aquí- contesto la abuela así nada mas

\- ¿cómo que se fue? - dijo Deuteros

-eso explica por qué no lo encontraba- dijo Goreline

\- ¿sabías de esto y nunca me lo dijiste mama? - dijo Deuteros enojándose - ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? -

-porque ustedes no me dijeron la muerte de mi nieto!- grito la yegua mayor sorprendiendo al kirin

-¿lo sabe?- dijo Selina

-a mí no me hacen idiota, siempre lo supe- dijo Sunflower -y ni se te ocurra buscarlo y preguntarme ¿dónde está?, porque yo... no tengo idea de a donde fue y así déjalo, ya es tiempo de que alguien de los Galaxy tenga una vida decente que no sea esta mierda-

-tu madre tiene razón- dijo la batpony -alguien merece ser feliz-

-¿y donde esta Blazy?- preguntaba Goreline

-no lo sabemos- dijo Deuteros -nos separamos después de que la Marine nos atacó, ya envié unos mercenarios a buscarla y que la traigan aquí-

-espero que la encuentren, temo por esa escuincle- dijo Selina

En la Boutique Carrusel

-¿dices que hubo otro disturbio?- preguntaba Ember al lobo

\- ¿qué clase de disturbio? - preguntaba Rainbow

-debe ser por lo de Starlight- dijo Pinkie

-o del robo ese de mis planos- comento la Sweetie Bot

-el cual sigo sin poder creer que la suposición de Sweetie Belle haya sido cierta- dijo Scootaloo viendo a la pequeña unicornio se lamia su pesuña izquierda poniéndosela en el trasero fingiendo que se estaba calentando haciéndoles burla a las Cruzzaders

\- ¿lo estas disfrutando verdad? - comento Apple Bloom

-como no tienes idea- dijo Sweetie Belle bien coqueta

\- ¿dónde está la princesa? - pregunto el lobo

-sigue en el futuro- dijo Brodek

-le dije que regresara lo más pronto posible con los caballeros- dijo Wind

-quizás todavía no los encuentra- dijo Pinkie

-oh estará perdida ella- dijo Fluttershy preocupándose

-calma, calma, ¿qué tal si mejor nos vamos todas a dormir y lo vemos mañana con más tranquilidad? -

-Paint tiene razón, esperemos hasta mañana- dijo Trevor -tengo sueño y quiero estar en mi camita-

-tengo que llevar a esta enferma a su recamara… vamos Sweetie, adiós chicos hasta mañana- dijo Rarity mientras sus amigos comenzaron a despedirse de ellas

-vamos hermanita te daré un baño caliente y a dormir que te caerá de maravilla- dijo Applejack

-ok- dijo Apple Bloom

-te llevo a casa Scoot- dijo Rainbow poniendo a al pegaso en su lomo

-y abrígate bien- dijo Alex, después de haberse ido Ember, Trevor y Wind regresaron al castillo

-date un baño recuéstate y si haces eso te leeré un cuento- dijo Ember

-ok- dijo Trevor limpiándose la nariz yéndose a su habitación

-el final se acerca Paint, si no hacen algo al respecto el cataclismo llegara y nadie estará a salvo- dijo Wind

-lo sé... solo espero que Twilight y los otros regresen- dijo Ember

En el Imperio de Cristal

-tía te juro por lo más sagrado que es mi bebe, que no he firmado nada- dijo Cadence quien estaba con su tía en un salón del castillo tomando té y galletas en una mesa

-y yo tampoco he firmado- dijo Shining

\- ¿entonces como explican lo de Blueblood?, ¿cómo es que sus firmas están ahí? - dijo Celestia

-no lo sé, la verdad estoy intentando encontrar explicación a esto, pero no se me ocurre nada- dijo Shining mientras Celestia sentía una migraña en su cara

-¿te encuentras bien?- preguntaba Cadence -¿no quieres una pastilla o algo?, tengo calmantes-

-no estoy bien solo... que estoy hasta de todo, de la Marine, de los Galaxy, de todos lo que se atreven de poner patas arriba a mi reino, estoy hasta la coronilla, como quisiera salir volando de aquí terminar en la luna o que se yo, con tal de que no me molesten-

-no digas eso Celestia- dijo Cadence invocando una aspirina con su magia dándoselo a la alicornio el cual lo ingirió -todos estamos dando de nuestra parte, no es momento para echarnos para atrás ahora-

-lo sé- dijo la alicornio del día tomándose él te hasta el fondo -siento molestarte, pero... no tienen algo más fuerte que esto... como quisiera tener, aunque sea el poder de echar a la Marine lejos-

-todos deseamos eso- dijo Shining yéndose a un aparador trayéndole algo más fuerte para la alicornio del día - ¿Sake? - Celestia asintió la cabeza en señal de si mientras el unicornio le servía en otro vaso bebiéndolo hasta el fondo, luego de uno cuantos tragos

\- ¿entonces se hará esa demostración? - preguntaba Cadence bebiendo también un poco de sake

-dentro de una semana... la verdad yo no quiero ir, quisiera estar en mi cuarto ahora encerrarme y suplicar que se acabe todo- dijo Celestia

-princesa si no quiere ir, no vaya-

-tengo que hacerlo Shining Armor, me comprometí y tengo que hacerlo- dijo Celestia con pesadez

-si quieres te podemos ayudarte en esto y estar contigo el día de la demostración, contigo y Luna- dijo Cadence -si vamos a morir pues quiero estar por última vez con mis seres amados-

-no digas eso Cadence… vamos a vivir total, es solo una demostración, no es el día D.- dijo Shining -no hay de qué preocuparse-

-a mi lo único que me preocupa es... ¿que hice yo para tener un sobrino tan idiota? - preguntaba Celestia

-oigan, Blueblood lo único que quiere es lo mejor para el reino y creo que como seres civilizados que somos debemos ir apoyarlo- dijo Shining -si triunfa lo felicitamos y si fracasa de todas formas le damos nuestro apoyo-

-el único apoyo que va a tener será el día en que castre a ese hijo de pu...-

-suficiente sake para ti Cadence- dijo Shining quitándole la botella mientras Celestia se reía

-oigan… ¿si fuera yegua como lo llamaríamos?, ¿Bluebly? - dijo Celestia haciendo reír a Cadence mientras tomaba más sake

-no más sake para usted también princesa- dijo Shining quitándole el vaso mientras guardaba el sake al desván

-tu marido están gruñón, ¿por qué no lo dejas? - dijo Celestia

-no puedo... por desgracia me case con el- dijo Cadence riendo con su tía mientras Shining escucho el comentario que dijo Cadence

-alicornios tenían que ser, ¿quién las entienden? - dijo Shining

En la guarida del Merobingeano

\- ¿contemplando las estrellas? - dijo el sicario acercándose a la recientemente mutada Blazy -sabes con ese cabello escarlata que tienes te ves más reluciente que nunca-

-...- Blazy no dijo nada solo siguió viendo las estrellas desde el tejado que estaba abierto desde arriba de unas cajas de carga - ¿qué quieres? - decía mientras sus ojos brillaban

-vine para hacerte compañía, pensé que necesitarías algo de consuelo después de la desgracia que te ocurrió- dijo el inquisidor

-no necesito consuelo de nadie- la kirin de la nada parte una caja a la mitad arrojándole los restos al Inquisidor, pero este los esquiva al hacer eso invoca rápidamente su escudo mágico ya que sentía como unos golpes invisibles aparecieron de la nada intentando reventar el escudo, el sicario se preguntaba de donde provenían esos ataques viendo que era Blazy la que lo atacaba mientras ella seguía sentada en la caja observándolo así que el sicario se tele transporta a otra parte

-ahora lo veo- el visor del sicario cambia a una luz ultravioleta sorprendiéndose por lo que veía, eran cuatro tentáculos trasparentes como el agua con garras al final que salían del cuerpo de la kirin –así fue como mataste a esos soldados Marines... tus tentáculos son como garras letales que lastiman a cualquiera que se te cruza en tu camino, no cabe duda que cada Galaxy al despertar su poder pose una habilidad muy diferente-

-...- los tentáculos levantaron a Blazy comenzando a bajar a tierra firme mientras se ocultaban dentro de la yegua –déjame sola-

-esa frialdad que tienes, esa forma tuya de ser… en verdad eres una deidad que acaba de caer desde la planicie celestial aterrizando en este pútrido mundo- dijo el sicario

-ahórrate tus palabras- dijo Blazy -estoy contigo porque quiero vengarme de los que mataron a mi madre-

-y tendrás tu venganza, pero antes necesitas reponer energías, permíteme invitarte a cenar- dijo el sicario

-mi madre... me dijo que no saliera con extraños... y mucho menos con alguien con una máscara- dijo Blazy, al escuchar eso el inquisidor presiono un botón que tenía en la nuca levantándose la parte delantera de su casco mostrándose un rostro entre las sombras, el cual solo mostraba unos ojos rojo sangre

\- ¿y qué tal ahora? - aquella voz distorsionada cambio a una que voz diferente, era su voz autentica tranquila sería muy diferente cuando llevaba la mascara

\- ¿quién eres tú? - pregunto Blazy mientras el sicario se acercaba a ella

-alguien que desea lo mismo que tu... y es venganza- dijo el sicario mientras Blazy no dejaba de verle el rostro -ven a mi ángel de la muerte, tenemos una semana muy larga te diré lo que tienes que hacer hasta entonces- a lo lejos estaban Megahorn y Straam estaban viendo todo

-nunca había visto a nuestro jefe tan interesado en esa yegua- dijo Straam

-tanto ver esto me da asco- dijo Megahorn -solo espero que esa mujer no arruine nuestros planes- el minotauro y el seapony seguían viendo aquella extraña pareja

En el futuro una desgracia había ocurrido, antes de morir el Emperador activo una última carta que tenía en su manga... algo llamado el protocolo 13, un protocolo muy diferente que su antecesor, provocando que la guerra llegara a su punto clímax

-por Celestia- la generala Sparkle veía con sus propios ojos desde el aire el cómo los autómatas despertaron una vez más comenzando a destruir todo y cuando digo todo... es todo

-ahrrrrrgg-

-no por favor nooooo!-

\- ¿por qué nos hacen esto?!-

-nosotros los hicimos aahhhhh- esos eran los gritos de los que morían, ya sean de los soldados rebeldes como de los supervivientes que quedaron del imperio estaban siendo masacrados por las creaciones del Emperador

-destruir todo!- grito un autómata arrancándole las extremidades aun imperial

-grooaarr- un robot estaba por atacar a un grupo de rebeldes, pero fueron detenidas por un ejército de grifos

-no lastimaran a mis camaradas hijos de perra!- grito Gilda defendiéndose con sus cuchillas, en eso otro autómata se preparaba para atacar pero un portal aparece frente a ella adentrándose apareciendo en otra parte donde la maquina ataco y eliminando a uno de los suyos

-estas cosas son más agresivas a cada rato- dijo Trixie lanzando rayos mágicos a los demás maquinas

-creí que las Cruzzader desactivaron a las maquinas- dijo Starlight lanzando bombas mágicas a las maquinas que querían atacarla desmantelándolas

-parece ser que no- dijo Trixie viendo toda la masacre

En otra parte de la cuidad

-Holy a tus seis en punto!- grito Xion

-senda de los cien puños!- grito Holy Blade atravesando a un autómata de piedra pero fue golpeado por otros dos en el aire cayendo al suelo

-Holy!- grito Xion viendo como las maquinas formaron lanzas en sus brazos yéndose a atacar al alicornio

-Atomic Blast- con todas sus fuerzas Holy lanzo su más poderoso ataque lanzando en el aire a las maquinas -Xion ayudemos a los demás-

-si señor- dijo la gatielaga

En otra parte de la cuidad

\- ¿cómo es que la maquinas esas aun funcionan? - preguntaba Apple Bloom disparando

-debieron haber tenido otra celda de energía, una de respaldo por si algo le pasaba a la otra- dijo Scootaloo volando lanzando bombas de fuego a las tres máquinas haciéndolas retroceder mientras Buttom disparaba una lanza granadas acabando con ellas

-maldito Emperador, ni muerto nos deja en paz el desgraciado- dijo Buttom

-eso significa que todo el sacrificio de Sweetie Bot fue en vano- dijo Sweetie Belle llorando de rabia acabando con otra máquina con su metralleta, en eso otra máquina avanzaba hacia ella, pero fue atravesado por un puño mágico destruyéndole el núcleo-

-Holy Blade- dijo Sweetie

\- ¿están bien? - pregunto Holy Blade con Xion

\- ¿dónde están los otros? - pregunto la gatielaga

-están con mi hermano- dijo Deuteros golpeando a otra máquina quien cayó al suelo así que lo tomo de las patas comenzando a girar arrojándolo a otros robots que iba chocando entre si

Cerca de la plaza

-generala Twilight cuidado!- grito Ignos con su armadura mágica al igual que sus compañeros mientras combatía con un autómata de hielo con la cruz, la generala volteo y vio como cuatro comenzaron a atacarla con sus puños, pero la alicornio se defendía con su espada Olcrist

-generala!- grito su yo pasado -Ballonga!- grito Twilight invocando burbujas mágicas de su Pzifer impidiendo que atacara paralizándolo en eso

-ya voy tía!- grito Flurry llegando liberando una ráfaga mágica potente de su cuerno el cual al ver eso la generala esta desaparece golpeando a las maquinas desintegrándolas - ¿estás bien tía? -

-si gracias- dijo la generala agradecida

-voy a despedazar a cada robot que desearan no haber sido fabricados!- grito Ventus golpeando a cada robot con sus Keyblades, pero dos autómatas eléctricos lo golpeaban salvajemente -no molesteeeeeeen!- gritaba el pegaso transformándose en oscuridad haciendo añicos a las maquinas con sus garras, pero otro robot aparece golpeando al pegaso sofocándolo con la rodilla regresando a la normalidad, pero una pegaso ve eso y dispara atravesándole la cabeza matando a la maquina

-esto fue por mi hermano!- grito Aqua acercándose al pegaso viendo como otras máquinas que eran cinco que combatían contra Fluttershy, así que los pegasos se miraron sabiendo que debían ayudarla y así lo hicieron ambos golpean a cada máquina apartándolo de la pegaso amarilla

-gracias chicos- dijo Fluttershy agradecida sosteniendo su martillo

-ataquemos juntos- dijo Ventus -por Terra-

-por Terra- decía la familia Fast al unísono volando hacia ellos

–aaaahhhrrrggg- tanto como el padre, como la madre y la hija gritan chocando contra ellas combatiendo de lado a lado

-Dawn!- grito Tennessee acumulando energía de su bastón disparando yendo hacia ella

-recibido!- la vaquera esquivándolo mientras disparaba sus revolver dándole más potencia al ataque -mama!-

-lo tengo- dijo Applejack combatiendo contra tres autómatas de madera brincando mientras esquivaba el ataque de los Cooper así que con su hacha golpea el ataque potenciando más la esfera yéndose hacia las maquinas explotando volando partes de los autómatas

-desaparezcan maquinas infernales!- decía Pinkie disparando su cañón de energía junto con Spike el del futuro quien escupía fuego derribando a cada máquina, pero aun así los autómatas se levantaban corriendo hacia ellos

-no dejes de disparar Pinkie!- grito Spike corriendo sin dejar de escupir fuego junto con Pinkie el cual no dejaba de atacar en el aire

-okidokiloki- decía ella sin dejar de atacar

-wooow mi yo futuro sí que es rudo- decía el Spike del pasado viendo como el dragón desmantelaba a cada maquinas ya sea con sus poderosas garras o cola o con sus cuernos

-concéntrate Spikeywikey- dijo Rarity llegando dándole su lanza misiles

\- ¿qué hago con esto? - preguntaba él bebe dragón mientras veían un autómata de cristal atacando

-dispárale!- grito Rarity así que Spike dispara destruyéndolo en eso otro robot llega transformándose en fuego, así que Rarity usa los restos de su anterior oponente reuniendo cada pedazo de diamante formando una gran espada de diamante, acto seguido la unicornio corrió hacia el autómata quien lanzaba fuego así que la unicornio esquivaba cada ataque saltando muy alto -aaaahhrrrrrggg- Rarity ataca al robot mientras este gritaba explotando al instante

-Rarity eso fue increíble-

-agradécemelo después querido... prepárate que vienen más- dijo Rarity son su espada levitándola viendo como llegaban más autómatas rugiendo frente a ellas

-malditas maquinas!- grito Aspros con sus garras encendidas chocando puño a puño con un autómata que transformo su cuerpo en la misma aleación metálica que su hermano

-Aspros!- grito Sunset así que el kirin le arroja fuego el cual comenzó a absorberlo la unicornio activando su cañón y a la vez disparando derribando al autómata que cayó al suelo dejándole una fisura así que el kirin aprovecha y le mete toda la lava en aquella fisura derritiendo a la maquina

-arriba, arriba, abajo, abajo, izquierda, derecha, mi izquierda, tu derecha!- gritaba Rockaid encima de Rainbow atacando en el aire mientras los robots disparaban energías de sus bocas, así que el enano disparaba de su Arco de Gales impactando con las maquinas

-sujétate bien enano horda a las doce- la pegaso voló hacia ellos mientras el enano se sujetaba formando la pegaso una raimplosion sónica aventando a las maquinas dispersándolos en gran parte de la cuidad

-pilares de fuego!- grito Ignos poniendo su cruz en el suelo emergiendo de la tierra pilares de fuego el cual golpeaba a cinco autómatas en lanzándolos por los aires

-Aquaraga!- grito la princesa arrojándole un potente chorro de agua el cual termino ahogando a las maquinas el cual al contacto con el agua y el fuego comenzaron a oxidarse

-Ventisca Helada!- grito Ignos lanzando ahora su ráfaga helada

-Dragón Ardiente!- grito Twilight lanzando su ataque más poderoso de la Pzifer combinándose con el ataque de Ignos formando un dragón chino de hielo y fuego comiéndose a sus oponentes el cual una poderosa explosión surgió iluminando el lugar

-si se meten con la pareja mágica de Equestria, consecuencias van a tener- dijeron los ponys al unísono

-me debes un refresco- dijo Ignos, la batalla continuo pero por desgracias estaban perdiendo

En el campamento

-corran!- gritaba un soldado

-los autómatas vienen, a sus puestos!- grito otro soldado

\- ¿pero cómo es posible que llegaran aquí?… el campamento está escondido- preguntaba otro soldado

-ganar no servirá, no en estas condiciones en las que estamos… huir es lo que debemos hacer- dijo Zecora -todos abordo ahora!- les decía la cebra mientras abordaban el dirigible

-destruir toda vida que hay en el mundo- diez maquinas llegaron comenzando a atacar el campamento soldados salían disparados en el aire comenzando a morir por estas maquinas

-nooooo!- gritaba una yegua estando a punto se ser pisado por una máquina infernal, pero fue rescatada por un draconecus aparece frente a la maquina inflando su puño aplastando a la maquina

-corre- dijo Discord la yegua no dijo nada y se fue

-todos abordo deprisa- dijo Zecora llevando a los últimos al dirigible -Discord-

-adelántate no me iré sin los caballeros- dijo el draconecus -estaré bien- la cebra quería decirle algo pero Big Mac se le adelanto

-él sabe cuidarse- dijo el pony rojo mientras entraban al dirigible el cual comenzó a irse dejando solo al draconecus

-muy bien bestias horribles, de aquí no pasa nadie- dijo Discord vestido de hechicero, pero en ese momento una explosión hubo a lo lejos, el draconecus voltea llevándose una sorpresa -por todos los cielos- dos autómatas habían aparecido de la nada comenzando a atacar al dirigible los ponys que estaban dentro comenzaron a gritar de horror

-aaahrrrggg- gritos horribles se escuchaban dentro de aquel zepelín eran los ponys que morían por aquella maquinas

-Big Mac, Zecora!- grito Discord intentando ayudarlos, pero el draconecus fue golpeando por las maquinas lastimando todo su cuerpo cayendo al suelo adentro del zepelín

-ustedes bestias… ¿cómo se atreven? - dijo Zecora haciéndoles frente a los dos robots que acabaron con todos - ¿cómo se atreven a destruir todo lo que hay a su paso?... ustedes... nunca debieron haber existido... tómenme a mí, pero no a mis camaradas-

-al... final morirán... grooaaar- un autómata abrió su boca disparando una ráfaga de energía dándole a al cebra el cual comenzó a desintegrarse acabando con ella

-Zecora!- grito Big Mac al ver con horror el como la doctora de la resistencia había muerto comenzando a enojarse -aarrrrhhhrrgggg- aquel pony grande corrió hacia las bestias con su lanza granadas mientras que a lo lejos el dirigible exploto delante de los ojos del draconecus

-nooooo!- gritaba el draconecus viendo como el dirigible caía en otra parte explotando al instante -son unos... malditos!- gritaba Discord haciéndose grande golpeando a las maquinas, de pronto uno de los autómatas comenzó a tener un comunicado

-señal de vida detectada- dijo un autómata levantándose mientras se reparaba -rastreando señal ah...- no termino lo que iba a decir ya que Discord le atraviesa la cola justo en la cara

-interfiriendo comunicación rebelde...- dijo otra maquina

-señal detectada, destruir toda forma de vida- dijo otro robot

-fue así como encontraron el campamento- dijo Discord chasqueando sus dedos provocando que la tierra se abriera cayendo ahí las maquinas acto seguido vuelve a chasquear sus dedos cerrando la grieta atrapando a los autómatas -debo ir con Twilight y decirle la trágica noticia- decía Discord desapareciendo mientras los robots comenzaron a salir de la tierra

De vuelta a la plaza

-haaaaa!- gritaba la generala disparando un poderoso rayo de su cuerno mandando a un autómata a que se estrellara en el suelo

-Tía es inútil, siguen saliendo- dijo Flurry cansándose

-generala más autómatas han aparecido al noroeste... es una gran cantidad de ellos, no podemos hacer nada, es una masacre- dijo Ventus llegando con su familia

-nos están apaleando- dijo Aqua -son más agresivos que antes-

-nos están llegando a todos de sorpresa, es como si estuvieran sincronizados- dijo Fluttershy

-llamare al escuadrón de Trixie y que ayude al escuadrón del noroeste- dijo la generala comunicándose pero en ese momento

-generala nooo!- grito Discord apareciendo justo a tiempo impidiendo que se comunicara con los otros rebeldes

-Discord, ¿qué haces? - preguntaba la alicornio rebelde mientras aterrizaban en tierra reuniéndose con los demás

-están usando nuestras comunicaciones, nos están rastreando- dijo Discord

-¿tu como sabes eso?- pregunto Rainbow

-los autómatas encontraron el campamento- dijo Discord sorprendiendo a las ponys

-hay no mi hermano esta haya al igual que Zecora!- gritaba Applejack preocupada - ¿se salvaron? -

-lo siento Applejack, intente ayudar, pero las maquina no me dejaron- dijo el draconecus seriamente -todos murieron-

-no.… no, no, no, no, no es cierto, no es cierto!- gritaba Applejack

-tranquila Applejack aquí estoy, aquí estoy- dijo Tennessee abrazándola con fuerza mientras comenzó a llorar ella

-mi tío… Big Mac… murió…- dijo Dawn sin poder creerlo

-malditos robots- dijo Aqua abrazando a su amiga mientras unas lágrimas le salían a la vaquera

-pobre Zecora- dijo Pinkie devastada

-debemos irnos de aquí generala- dijo Spike del futuro -regresar a la base y reagruparnos-

-Spike tiene razón- dijo el Spike del pasado -esto es una masacre, debemos huir e idear un plan-

-apoyo al chaparro- dijo Ventus, la generala se quedó pensando por un instante viendo la destrucción que estaba ocurriendo así que comenzó a usar su magia mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente

-Visión Astral… a todos los soldados sobrevivientes, les habla su generala a través de sus mentes, si están oyendo esto solo les tengo que decir una cosa... huyan... no se enfrente a los autómatas, están usando nuestras redes de comunicación para rastrearnos... vuelvan a casa, repito destruyan sus comunicadores están solos ahora, regresen a casa... que el poder de la amistad los proteja- la generala dejando de usar su magia quitándose el comunicador del oído tirándolo al suelo para después pisarlo los demás hicieron eso destruyéndolos también

-destruir formas de vida orgánica- decía un autómata junto con otros diez más llegando en el aire

-vienen más!- grito Rockaid

-no podremos con todos ellos- dijo Ignos, en eso unos misiles golpearon a las maquinas impactando contra el suelo los ponys vieron de quien se trataba era el jet negro de la generala Sparkle poniéndose arriba de ellos

-mi nave- dijo Twilight viendo que el piloto era Discord vestido de piloto

-un clon mío la trajo, pensé nos serviría para huir- dijo Discord

-woow… ¿esa es mi nave? - dijo la princesa sorprendida

-no hay tiempo para descubrirlo… suban rápido!- grito Ventus volando bajando los arneses para que se subieran los que no tenían alas

-sácanos Sunset!- grito la generala mientras Discord chasqueaba los dedos quitando al clon que creo

-turbinas al máximo poder!- dijo la unicornio tomando el mando haciendo que la nave se fuera alejándose de Canterlot -sistemas de camuflaje activado- la unicornio amarillenta presiono un botón haciendo que la nave se ocultara en el cielo oscuro

-Twilight, ¿que hicimos?... dejamos a todos los soldados a su suerte... ¿te das cuenta que mi hermana y las Cruzzaders están haya? - dijo Applejack llorando de rabia tomando a la generala de sus ropas - ¿qué le voy a decir a la abuela Smith ahora que sus nietos han muerto? -

-Applejack bájala!- grito la princesa separándolas -no teníamos de otra más que escapar por si no te distes cuenta era un genocidio haya afuera-

-tiene razón Applejack... además Apple Bloom y las Cruzzaders saben cuidarse solas... mi hermano esta con ellas, él las está protegiendo- dijo Aspros

De vuelta a Canterlot

-nos rodean- dijo Scootaloo disparando con su metralleta a los robots que caminaba lentamente

\- ¿y ahora que hacemos? - preguntaba Buttom arrojándoles una bomba a otra bestia mecanizada, de pronto un autómata corre mientras formaba una cuchilla con sus brazos para atacar a Sweetie quien estaba destruyendo a otra máquina con sus armas sin darse cuenta, así que rápidamente galopa apartando a la yegua mientras el recibía todo el impacto cortándole las piernas -aahhrrgggg- gritaba de dolor escupiendo sangre

-Buttooooom!- grito Sweetie Belle disparando un rayo mágico de su cuerno volándole la cabeza al robot -Buttom-

-hijo de perra... me corto las piernas- dijo Buttom comenzando a perder sangre todo adolorido - ¿estás bien? -

-no... Buttom... tu noooo- decía la unicornio comenzando a llorar intentando ayudar a su esposo con medicamentos que traía ella, en eso más autómatas comenzaron a rodear al escuadrón comenzando a disparar al mismo tiempo sus ráfagas de energía

-Holy!- grito Apple Bloom así que el alicornio invoca un escudo mágico que rodeo a su grupo

-ese escudo no resistirá mucho tiempo- dijo Deuteros - ¿alguna idea de cómo salir de aquí? -

-Deuteros mira- dijo Xion viendo una tapa de drenaje

-buena idea Xion, usaremos el sistema de alcantarillado para huir- dijo el kirin metálico abriendo la tapa -rápido entren-

-Sweetie vete... o morirás- dijo Buttom todo débil

-ya perdí a Rockaid y a Sweetie Bot, no voy a perderte a ti también- dijo la unicornio con unas vendas aplicándole un torniquete para que dejara de sangrar acto seguido levanta al pony poniéndolo en su lomo, pero de pronto el escudo comenzó a romperse

-rápido!- grito Deuteros entrando

-piernas para que las quiero- dijo Apple Bloom entrando seguido de Scootaloo y la parejita, el alicornio pervertido era el único que faltaba

-rápido Xion- dijo Holy entrando cuando de pronto el escudo estaba por romperse entrando una ráfaga de energía yéndose hacia el alicornio por parte del enemigo así que la gatielaga sin pensarlo dos veces empuja a su amigo al alcantarillado salvándolo -Xion ¿qué haces? -

-salvándote el trasero, es lo que hago- dijo Xion lanzando una bomba explotando tapando el alcantarillado

-Xion!- grito Holy intentando mover las rocas que estaban ahí, pero eran muy grandes

-Holy ¿qué pasa? - pregunto Apple Bloom regresando

-Xion esta haya afuera, debo ir por ella- dijo Holy Blade intentando teletransportarse, pero estaba muy debido al escudo que fabrico

-Holy vete, yo los distraeré- dijo la gatielaga

-Xiooon... ¿Por qué?... ¿por qué ahora? - dijo Holy comenzando a llorar

-porque... le hice una promesa a Windfield antes de que muriera, yo le jure que te protegería- dijo la gatielaga aterrizando en la entrada derrumbada mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus bellos ojos –perdí a muchos de mis amigos en la aldea... no podía permitir que otro ser amado para mi muera ante mis ojos… en especial tu-

-Xion- dijo Holy todo triste

-te amo… Holy- dijo Xion haciendo que el alicornio se sorprendiera mientras el escudo se rompía comenzando a entrar los autómatas -dime una cosa... ¿seriamos felices si te decía mis sentimientos?... ¿me aceptarías?... ¿seguiríamos juntos?- preguntaba ella

-Xion…- Holy no podría creer lo que decía su compañera

-destruir!- gritaron los autómatas a punto de entrar

-Apple Bloom llévatelo!- grito Xion

-vámonos Holy- dijo la yegua llevándolo

-Xion!... yo si te hubiera aceptado, aunque me dijeras tus sentimientos, aun así, seguiríamos juntos como siempre lo hemos hecho- dijo Holy dándole un alivio a la gatielaga sintiendo como una presión salía de su corazón

-aún podemos estar juntos… los caballeros nos salvaran, son los únicos que pueden, ahora vete- dijo Xion mientras el alicornio sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr junto con la yegua

-adiós Holy… mi alicornio pervertido- dijo Xion sonrojada mientras los robots rompían el escudo acercándose a ella -que esperan pedazos de chatarra!, ¿quieren un poco de mí?, pues vengan no les tengo miedo!- decía desafiándolos

-groooaaarrr- los autómatas abrieron sus bocas disparando sus energías hacia ella, a lo lejos en las alcantarillas escucharon una explosión que tembló por unos instantes

\- ¿estás bien? - pregunto Apple Bloom

-si... deprisa… debemos alcanzar a los otros para regresar a la base- dijo Holy Blade mirando por última vez el camino que recorrió - (adiós gatita y gracias por estar conmigo siempre)-

En el parque de la cuidad

-Starlight!- dijo Trixie apareciendo en un portal

-Trixie!- grito la unicornio feliz de verla

-genial refuerzos, ya era hora- dijo Gilda arrancándole la cabeza a un robot

-salten al portar ahora, estaremos en un lugar seguro- dijo la maga

-Gilda corre!- grito la unicornio rosa corriendo con su amiga seguido de la grifo

\- ¿y tú escuadrón? - pregunto la gran y poderosa Trixie

-solo somos nosotras dos... no queda nadie- dijo Starlight con lágrimas en sus ojos

-adaptar- decía un autómata transformándose en roca corriendo a ellas notando eso la grifo

-salten!- grito Trixie entrando seguido de Starlight y Gilda, pero a último momento el autómata arroja una estalactita el cual entro al portal mientras que la grifo voltea arrojándole una poderosa bomba el cual le exploto destruyéndolo

-objetivo eliminado- dijo el robot apagándose

En otro lugar cerca de un riachuelo

-lo logramos- dijo Starlight llena de emoción

-una vez más la gran y poderosa Trixie salva el día- dijo la maga

-tu... si… que hablas de más...- las yeguas voltearon llenándose de horror por lo que veían con sus ojos

-Gilda!- las yeguas vieron como la grifo tenía grandes pedazos de la estalactita atravesándole estomago desde la espalda comenzando a perder sangre cayendo de rodillas

-aguanta Gilda!- grito Starlight comenzando a llorar

-dejen de llorarme... parecen maricas… sabía que este día llegaría- dijo Gilda respirando agitadamente -tarde o temprano iba a estirar la pata- decía riéndose

-Gilda- dijo Starlight mientras la grifo le limpiaba las lagrimas

-no seas dramática... voy... a estar bien...- dijo la grifo escupiendo sangre -al menos hicimos... la vida... imposible al imperio...-

-si... todos temblaron ante nosotras- dijo Trixie sintiendo lastima por la grifo haciéndola reír un poco y a la vez tosía

-pronto... estaré con... todos mis amigos- dijo Gilda –aún pueden salvarse… los caballeros son la clave… ellos nos salvaran de este infierno… díganle a Rainbow... que lo siento por ya no estar a su lado... cuando muera estaré ahí recibiéndola para así competir una vez más... por el título... de la… mejor… voladora del… mundo- decía ella dejándose de moverse dando a entender que su fin había llegado

-descansa en paz... Gilda- dijo Starlight sonriéndole mientras le cerraba los ojos a la grifo

De vuelta al pasado a la Equestria que todos aman, en los centros detención

-hola Starlight, Trixie- dijo Ember llegando de visita a la yegua - ¿cómo siguen mis yeguas favoritas? -

-de la patada, esos corruptos nos vigilan todo el día- dijo Trixie

-les traje unas mantas y una cesta con comida, pensé que tenían hambre y frio- dijo Paint

-mil gracias Paint- dijo Trixie tapándose mientras abría la cesta para comer algo

-Skygrey se está encargando para que las saquen de aquí, Trixie podrá salir antes ya que su crimen no fue tan grave, pero a ti Starlight tardaremos un poco más, solo tienes que aguantar otro poco- dijo Paint

-tratare- dijo Starlight sonriéndole un poco pero después su puso triste

\- ¿qué ocurre? - preguntaba Paint -sigues pensando en la demanda que te metieron donde vivías antes-

-un poco pero no es eso que me preocupa... de hecho es otra cosa- dijo Starlight -antes de que me encerraran recibí un mensaje de Twilight-

\- ¿en serio?, ¿ella y mi hermano están bien? -

-están bien... pero antes de responderles la Marine me quito el diario, tienes que recuperarlo y contarle lo que está ocurriendo- dijo Starlight

-yo recuperare el diario, me voy... no hablen de más hasta que Skygrey llegue ¿de acuerdo? - dijo Ember retirándose -descansen chicas-

-tú también Paint- dijeron las yeguas al unisonó

-y dime Glimmer... ¿dónde demonios esta la princesa Twilight?... ¿y que es ese libro que te quitaron?- preguntaba Trixie

-bueno… ¿por dónde empezar? - dijo Starlight

En el Castillo de la Amistad

-Trevor... Trevor- dijo Paint despertando al alicornio que estaba en su habitación

-no princesa yo no lo hice- dijo el alicornio despertando viendo a la yegua plateada - ¿qué pasa tía?, si son las cuatro de la mañana ¿por qué me despiertas? -

-Trevor tu mama acaba de enviar un mensaje en su diario- dijo Paint

-oohhh que bien… ¿y qué dice? - decía el pony despertándose

-es difícil de explicarte... pero antes que nada… ella se encuentra bien, todos están bien en especial tu papa... la guerra termino Trevor, el Emperador ha caído-

\- ¿en serio? - dijo Trevor sorprendido comenzando a sonreír –ha, ha, ha, ha, siii sabía que lo lograrían, esos son mis ponys en tu cara Emperador-

-guau guau... grrrr- Reyzord estaba arriba de su cama despertó del susto enojándose con el alicornio

\- ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Por qué?, detalles mujer, detalles dímelos- dijo Trevor

-no tengo muchos detalles, solo fue un mensaje breve solo me dijo que fue... Terra... el que los salvo-

\- ¿Terra?, ¿en serio fue… Terra?, siiiii!- el alicornio volvió a alegrase haciendo que gruñera más el perro ya que este intentaba dormir –sabía que volvería, siempre lo supe... decían que estaba loco incluyendo mis amigos, en especial la generala, hasta yo mismo... pero al final este idiota hizo lo correcto-

-me alegra por eso Trevor- dijo Ember con una cara de preocupación -pero ahí va la mala noticia-

-ratas… siempre es lo mismo, ¿por qué siempre las noticias buenas tienen que haber malas noticias? - dijo Trevor quejándose –¿qué paso? -

-cariño no es como decírtelo... pero... tu amigo… Terra… murió- dijo Ember

\- ¿Cómo?... ¿murió?... ¿así... nada más? - la alegría cambio a uno de tristeza y depresión mientras la yegua comenzó a abrazarlo

-cariño siento mucho lo de tu amigo... pero tu mama dijo que... fue un gran héroe... de no ser por el todos estarían muertos- dijo Ember

-no puede ser, quería verlo- decía Trevor sin poder creerlo mientras la yegua no dejaba de abrazarlo –quería decirle bienvenido a casa imbécil... por los viejos tiempos, ya que… no me molestaban sus regaños… pero ahora que ya no está... ya no los volveré a escuchar-

-te dejo un mensaje- dijo Ember rompiendo el abrazo dándole el diario abriéndole la última página -léelo- el alicornio leyó el mensaje mientras las lágrimas del alicornio salían de sus ojos cerrando el diario limpiándose las lágrimas con su brazo - ¿sabes lo que significa ese mensaje? -

-suficiente de lamentaciones- dijo Trevor levantándose jalando las sabanas aventando a Reyzord al suelo quejándose de nuevo mientras Trevor tendía su cama

-Trevor es muy temprano, mejor...-

-ya descanse suficiente Paint- dijo Trevor poniéndose sus traje futurista saliendo de la habitación corriendo a la biblioteca

\- ¿qué vas hacer? - preguntaba la yegua siguiéndolo viendo a Trevor que tomaba una pizarra que estaba ahí saliendo del lugar

-a trabajar- dijo Trevor explorando las habitaciones del castillo hasta encontrar un salón grande completamente vacío -perfecto aquí poder concentrarme- dijo entrando

\- ¿qué piensas hacer? - decía Paint sin entenderlo

-a salvar a mi amigo- dijo Trevor poniendo la pizarra en el centro del lugar el cual trataba del día D. -y al futuro-

-creo que ya sé a dónde quieres llegar- dijo Ember comprendiendo todo –y es la primera vez que te entiendo-

-así que dentro de los próximos días no saldré de este salón hasta encontrar la fecha exacta de cuándo será el día D.- dijo Trevor borrando todo con un pizarrón comenzando a reescribir todo con nuevas teorías e hipótesis

-¿necesitas algo?- pregunto Ember

-si… envíame café y unas rosquillas, y cancela todas mis citas y cierra la puerta, quiero estar concentrado- dijo Trevor mientras la yegua cerraba la puerta dejándolo solo mientras su perro llegaba

-guau-

-estoy de acuerdo contigo Reyzord, es la primera vez que veo a mi sobrino muy motivado- dijo Ember riendo un poco

La mañana siguiente en la casa de los caballeros

-Zephyr ya llegué, gracias por invitarme a desa... o cielos… tuuuu...- gritaba Fluttershy al ver a una pony que acompañaba a su hermano

-hola... Fluttershy- decía Selina sentada en una silla mientras Zephyr Breeze le arreglaba la crin

-hola hermana mayor, ¿qué opinas de mi nuevo corte? - dijo el pegaso verde enseñándole el peinado que le hizo a Selina un peinado estilo egipcio con adornos y toda la cosa - ¿qué opinas Selina? -

-me encanta- dijo Selina mirándose al espejo –sí que tienes talento para esto-

-Zephyr aléjate de ella es peligrosa!- grito Fluttershy

-peligrosa mis pesuñas... dijo que ella es amiga de Ventus Fast y cualquier amiga de mi cuñado es amiga mía- dijo Zephyr

-no es esa clase de amiga!- gritaba ella

-tranquila... no me obligues a llamar a ya sabes quién- dijo Selina sonriendo malvadamente

-espero que no te moleste, la invite a desayunar con nosotros- dijo el pegaso, luego de unos minutos los pegasos estaban desayunando con la batpony mientras Fluttershy no dejaba de verla con rabia

-todo esta rico Zephyr, ¿tú lo preparaste? - pregunto Selina

-de hecho, fui a un restaurante y traje todo de ahí, la cocina aun no sigue siendo lo mío- dijo el pegaso ruborizándose por el cumplido de la hermosa chica

-pues tienes tus gustos- dijo Selina sin dejar de comer - ¿no crees Fluttershy? -

-dime... Selina... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? - preguntaba la pegaso tratando de contenerse

-vine por tu amigo el sobreviviente, quería ver si me podía ayudar en algo-

-mi Ventus no te ayudara en nada maldita víbora!- grito Fluttershy

-hermana por favor, ¿y esa forma de hablar tuya? - dijo Zephyr enojándose -no es esa forma de gritarle a una embarazada-

\- ¿embarazada? - decía Fluttershy sorprendida

\- ¿acaso no te lo dije?, estoy en cinta... no sabes el gusto que me da- dijo Selina –y la mejor parte es que esta criatura es de Ventus-

\- ¿queeee? - decía la pegaso poniéndose pálida

-hay hermana… ¿cómo crees?, ella ya tiene pareja… ósea hello… ¿y que va ser potro o potranca? - pregunto Zephyr

-aun no lo sé, no llevo mucho tiempo, no se me nota la gran cosa- decía Selina enseñándole al pegaso su figura - ¿ves? -

-se te nota un poco- dijo el pegaso - ¿desde cuando eres amiga de Ventus Fast?... digo tengo que saber todas las amistades de mi mejor amigo, aunque diga que no es cierto, pero él me ama al igual que mi hermanita-

-no tengo mucho tiempo conociéndolo, pero… desde que lo vi la primera vez supe en ese momento… que tenemos tantas cosas en común... ambos sufrimos mucho, conocemos lo que es el verdadero dolor- dijo Selina haciendo enojar a Fluttershy quien estaba hecha humo

-pues a mí me alegra que mi amigo Ven tenga muchas amigas lindas como tu... ya me estaba preocupando que se estuviera pasando al otro lado... digo con esa melena larga de yegua alborotada que tiene, me preocupada y temía que dejara a mi hermana mayor… con sus amigotes raritos esos que tiene-

-Zephyr… cállate- dijo Fluttershy - ¿qué quieres de Ven? -

-necesito que me ayude a buscar a Blazy, está desaparecida y no la encuentro- dijo Selina con una expresión de tristeza

\- ¿no está? - decía la pegaso sorprendida por lo que decía

-mis hombres la buscaron todo el día y toda la noche, pero no encuentro a esa escuicla, temo que algo malo le haya pasado... con eso de que su madre murió-

\- ¿Livingheart murió? - la pegaso quedo impactada

-esa cobarde ya no soportaba a su exmarido terminando con quitarse la vida- dijo Selina –¿puedes creerlo Zephyr? abandono a sus hijas, que descaro ¿no te parece? -

-que descarada, en vez de enfrentarlo huye y de una forma tan cobarde, yo siempre apoyo al sexo opuesto pero esta le hare la excepción… ojalá esa yegua se esté pudriendo en el infierno, digo abandonar así a sus hijas, ¿quién haría eso?, ni los lobos abandonan a sus crías de esa manera… cariño siento mucho escuchar eso... ojalá encuentres a tu amiga muy pronto- dijo Zephyr

-gracias Zephyr eres un encanto- decía la batpony acariciándole las mejillas sonrojándose el pony levantándose de su lugar yéndose a la salida -bueno si no es mucha molestia continuare con mi desesperado viaje- dijo invocando un abrigo de tigre blanco poniéndoselo - gracias por el desayuno… bye-

-ore búa Selina- dijo Zephyr hablándole en francés -que mujer tan encantadora-

-Selina espera- decía Fluttershy persiguiéndola no sin antes regresar con su hermano diciéndole otra cosa -no te muevas de ahí… tu yo vamos a tener una charla muy seria- dijo la pegaso molesta saliendo de la casa

\- ¿qué le pasa a esta? - preguntaba el pegaso rascándose la cabeza

-Selina!-

-tu hermano es buen pony, sería una pena que algo malo le pasara- dijo Selina volteándola a ver

-no te atrevas- dijo Fluttershy mirándola con odio

-solo te advierto esto… cuídate al igual que tus amigas, porque Aspros esta que se lo lleva la chin... con eso de lo de su hijo, esposa muerta e hija desaparecida, así que si me disculpas me voy- dijo la yegua levantado su pata derecha en eso Groonz aparece desde el cielo llevándose a la batpony -jugaremos en otro momento- dijo la batpony

En el salón del trono del Castillo de la Amistad las manes estaban reunidas con Ember, Trevor y Skygrey comenzando a compartir toda la información de lo que sucedió ayer en la noche y de lo que paso esta mañana

\- ¿y no hiciste nada para detenerla? - decía Rainbow en su asiento como las demás después de que Fluttershy les contara lo ocurrido

-era muy arriesgado- dijo la pegaso amarilla -su sirviente estaba ahí-

-hiciste bien caramelo- dijo Applejack –aún recuerdo la paliza que nos metió en la finca- decía sintiendo dolores en su espalda

-no puedo creer que Livingheart haya muerto- dijo Rarity sin poder creerlo

-fue consumida por el miedo, llegando a cometer una locura- dijo Skygrey

-ha eso debió haberse referido Wind con el disturbio de la naturaleza- dijo Pinkie

-la historia está cambiando y mi futuro estará sufriendo las consecuencias- dijo Trevor recargado en una pared

-¿saben algo de Twilight?- pregunto Fluttershy

-Twilight encontró a los caballeros, pero la situación se les volvió critica- dijo Paint sentándose en el lugar de la alicornio –esa noche recibí un mensaje de ella que detuvieron el emperador salvando el día-

-eso es bueno- dijo Pinkie

-pero no termina aquí esta mañana me llego otro mensaje de ella diciendo que sus autómatas siguen funcionando está destruyendo toda la vida que conocemos, todo lo orgánico está dejando de existir- decía Ember poniendo el diario en la mesa

-eso es malo- dijo Pinkie

-arrasaron con Canterlot, después seguirá Equestria y después el mundo entero- dijo Trevor

-súper malo- dijo Pinkie

-no habrá vida en el futuro- dijo Trevor

-esto es mega malo-

-deja de decir eso Pinkie!- grito Rainbow

\- ¿y quién era el Emperador que tanto hablan? - pregunto Fluttershy

-no lo sé, Twilight no quiso decirme- dijo Ember dándole una hojeada al diario

\- ¿entonces este sería el fin de todo lo que conocemos? - dijo Rainbow

-aun un modo de evitar esta desgracia… tenemos que saber la fecha exacta de cuando es el día D.- dijo Trevor -solo así actuaremos en acción evitando esta desgracia-

-cambiando la historia- dijo Skygrey

-y salvar el futuro- dijo Trevor

\- ¿tienes alguna idea de cuándo podría ser? - pregunto Ember a su sobrino

-aun no, pero no descansare hasta saberlo- dijo Trevor

\- ¿y qué haremos con la demostración?, ¿dejaremos que Blueblood la haga? - pregunto Rainbow

-no podemos hacer nada… ojala fracase- dijo Rarity

-hasta ahorita lo único que se me ocurre es ir a esa demostración junto con algunos de nuestros manifestantes- dijo Applejack

-me parece una buena idea- dijo Ember -que Brodek y Alexander las ayuden-

-de acuerdo capitana- dijo Dashie

-yo seguiré con el caso de Glimmer- dijo Skygrey

-te lo encargo Sky- dijo Ember

En el castillo de Canterlot

-es increíble todo lo que paso ayer en la noche- dijo Celestia desayunando en la terraza con su hermana Luna

-yo tampoco sigo sin poder creerlo- dijo Luna con un periódico -toman más en cuenta la conferencia de prensa que la muerte de Livingheart, ni siquiera los periódicos la mencionan-

-les preocupa más ese proyecto, debiste haberlos visto Luna estaban asustados los ponys- dijo Celestia

\- ¿así que iras a la demostración la semana que viene? -

-si... Cadence y Shining me apoyaran, estarán conmigo ese día- dijo Celestia

-cuentas con mi apoyo hermana- dijo Luna –estaré contigo ese día maldiciendo por dentro a Blueblood-

-gracias Lu.… debemos tener cuidado, el día D. puede estar más cerca de lo que pienso- dijo Celestia

-o puede que ya esté en la vuelta de la esquina- dijo Luna muy pensativa

En la casa de los Galaxy

\- ¿alguna noticia de mi hija? - pregunto Aspros llegando al garaje con sus mercenarios

-nada patrón- dijo un pony

-Aspros… no vas a creer quien llama- dijo Deuteros llegando con un trasmisor -el Inquisidor-

\- ¿neta? - Aspros tomo el transmisor hablando - ¿mira quien habla?, cuanto tiempo cab…-

-hola Galaxy- decía el Inquisidor desde la guarida del Merobingeano

-déjate de saludos y da la cara pend... ya sé lo que hiciste... manipulaste a la vieja de mi carnal para llegar ante mi… ¿o me equivoco? - dijo Aspros muy confiado

-era la única forma- dijo el sicario

-mira cab... ¿porque mejor no vienes acá para hablar y darte en tu madre y verte tu jodida cara? - grito Aspros

-tranquilo Galaxy, sigues igual de rabioso como siempre- dijo el Inquisidor riéndose - ¿que diría tu hija si te viera ahora? - al decir eso la cara de Aspros cambio a una de miedo

\- ¿mi... hija... Blazy está... contigo? - dijo Aspros mientras su hermano lo escuchaba

-la tengo aquí ahora y debo decirte que es un encanto- dijo el alicornio

-te estás pasando de corneta… si le tocas un solo pelo juro que te mato!- grito el kirin azul

-ella está bien, está disfrutando de un tiempo de calidad conmigo- dijo el sicario

\- ¿qué quieres?, dime cuánto dinero quieres y te lo consigo a cambio de mi hija, tu no más dime la cantidad y yo te lo consigo cab...- gritaba Aspros

-no quiero tu dinero... quiero venganza- la voz distorsionada cambio a su voz real sorprendiendo al kirin

-tu...-

\- ¿sorprendido de escucharme Galaxy?, la última vez que nos vimos morí ¿recuerdas?... cayendo de ese barranco- dijo el sicario

-no puedes ser tu... yo te mate... yo te mateeeeeee!- gritaba Aspros -todo este tiempo eras tú-

-me sorprende que te hayas dando cuenta, yo siempre estoy un paso adelante de ti- dijo el sicario haciendo enojar a Aspros

-dame a mi hija, esto es entre tú y yo... ¿me oíste?, tu y yo!- gritaba el kirin azul

-bien como quieras... te veré en una semana en Manehatan en la demostración de Blueblood del central park... no faltes, no querrás que tu hija se desilusione ¿verdad Blazy?... porque mejor no le dices que estas bien a tu padre- decía pasándole el transmisor

-estoy bien- dijo Blazy fríamente

-aguanta Blazy te rescatare, vas a estar bien mija- dijo Aspros

-no necesito que me salves- dijo la kirin -ya lo perdí todo cuando me quitaste a mi madre-

-Blazy yo no tuve nada que ver, escu...-

-no lo olvides Galaxy, Central Park dentro de una semana, no faltes hijo de pu...- dijo el sicario cortando la señal con Galaxy

-bueno... bueno... chin... madre!- grito Aspros

-bueno Aspros que traes, ¿qué te dijo? - preguntaba Deuteros

-es el carnal, era el... todo este tiempo el sicario era el encapuchado ese!- grito Aspros sorprendiendo al kirin esmeralda -tiene a mi niña Deuteros, tiene a mi niña, prepara nuestros mejores hombres por en una semana vamos a salvar a mi hija y a matar a ese cab... de una vez por todas-

-te traeré a los mejores- dijo Deuteros mientras el kirin azul se preocupaba por la seguridad de su hija

En la casa de Blueblood

-esto se está saliendo de control príncipe… debe parar esto ahora- decía Bony Glider sentada en un banquillo mientras Blueblood bebía augustamente en el bar

-no cuando estoy cerca de traer la paz- dijo Blueblood sirviéndose un trago

-si pone en las calles esas cosas habrá muerte- dijo Bony -y usted tendrá la culpa de todo esto-

-por favor insecto exageras, todo saldrá bien... deja de estar fastidiando con eso- dijo Blueblood tomando una copa de vino

-pues sigo sin estar de acuerdo con esto, es una idea terrible piense en su seguridad, piense en sus súbditos... yo no quiero vivir en un mundo así, ¿que no le importo? -

-por favor niña, tu solo eres una herramienta, de no ser por mi tu estarías muerta por ese idiota de Galaxy, eres una pieza con un único propósito… hacer el trabajo sucio de tu príncipe- dijo Blueblood

\- ¿eso significo para ti?... ¿una herramienta? - dijo Bony - ¿qué hay de todo lo que hemos hecho juntos?, ¿no significo nada? -

-solo hacia mi trabajo- dijo Blueblood -cuando esto acabe tomaremos diferentes caminos y no nos volveremos a ver... volverás a la escuela, te graduaras, te enviare dinero para que hagas tu casa, creces te cases, tendrás hijos y yo libre de ti para continuar con mi vida, ¿no era eso lo que querías?, ahora si me disculpas tengo trabajo que hacer- dijo el príncipe retirándose

-yo no quiero alejarme... me gusta estar aquí, con usted- dijo Bony entristecida en silencio

De vuelta al futuro en la base rebelde todos habían regresado, la mayoría de los supervivientes estaban reunidos en el bar de Discord

\- ¿cómo sigue Buttom? - pregunto Rockaid con Sweetie

-se encuentra mejor, está fuera de peligro- dijo Sweetie Belle

-fue muy valiente lo que hiciste Sweetie, estoy orgulloso de ti- dijo Rockaid felicitándola

-gracias enano- dijo Sweetie

\- ¿cómo sigue Apple Bloom y la abuela? - preguntaba Tennessee

-no tomaron muy bien la noticia, las deje en su habitación… se quedaron llorando en silencio hasta quedarse dormidas- dijo Applejack

-lamento lo de Xion- dijo Rarity hablando con Holy Blade

-la única mujer que me aguanto y me soporto toda esta vida y no me fije lo que sentía por mi hasta ahora- dijo Holy Blade tomando una botella de vino -sí que soy un idiota… no pude hacer nada por ella, sacrifico su vida por nada-

-Holy ella les salvo la vida, de no haber sido por ella ustedes estarían muertos- dijo Flurry dándole un abrazo -eso se llama amor Holy, Xion murió por amor no dejes que su sacrificio haya sido en vano-

-gracias Flurry- dijo Holy Blade sonriéndole sintiéndose mejor

-Gilda…- dijo Rainbow entristecida

-murió como una gran guerrera Rainbow Dash- dijo Starlight

-ella te estará esperando en el paraíso, pero hasta entonces... estará aquí- dijo Trixie poniendo su pesuña en el corazón de la pegaso

\- ¿alguna noticia de los demás soldados generala? - pregunto el Spike grandote con Sunset

-nada… temo lo peor- dijo la generala usando su visión astral sin encontrar nada

\- ¿a eso se refería el Emperador?, todo lo orgánico desaparecerá- dijo Sunset -nosotros somos los orgánicos-

-a este paso no quedara vida alguna... tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Ventus

\- ¿pero que no podremos luchar contra todos ellos? - comento Dawn en la barra con Aqua

-nos matarían- dijo Aqua

-tiene que haber algo- dijo Ignos

-hay un modo de salvarlos- comento la Twilight del pasado -debemos volver al pasado... debemos encontrar la causa de lo que ocurrió realmente en el día D. solo así podemos evitar esta catástrofe-

-a eso debió haberse referido Xion antes de partir- dijo Holy

-que los caballeros eran la clave para salvar el reino, que curioso también lo dijo Gilda- dijo Starlight

-pero Twilight, no tenemos idea de cómo ocurrió esto, aún sigo teniendo esos bloqueos... lo único que se fue que ocurrió en un día publico festivo y frio... eso es!, ya recuerdo algo… fue en las épocas del calor y en el hogar-

-Twilight… ¿estas segura de esto? - preguntaba Discord

-sí creo que fue en el día de la fogata- dijo la generala

-bueno ya tenemos el día exacto- dijo Ignos -sería una buena idea investigar un día antes-

-o mejor aún, viajar al pasado dos semanas antes del día de la fogata, así tendríamos más tiempo para investigar y tener un plan- dijo Ventus

-me gusta tu idea compañero- dijo Tennessee

-volver al pasado para evitar la desgracia... eso podría funcionar- dijo Discord

-y así salvaríamos ambas épocas- dijo la princesa

-bueno Discord, es hora de volver a nuestra época- dijo él bebe dragón –llévanos a casa-

-hay un pequeño problema- dijo Discord revisando sus bolsillos -antes de combatir con las maquinas estaba dándole los toques finales cuando me entero yo de que...- Discord saca su máquina del tiempo enseñándole el medidor de energía -no tengo energía... sin energía no podemos regresar-

-bueno… pues llénalo de energía- dijo Rockaid

-ese es el problema, no tengo cristales tricilium para echar andar esta cosa- dijo el draconecus

-genial y ahora ¿cómo vamos a volver? - preguntaba él bebe dragón

-usen nuestra máquina del tiempo- dijo Starlight -Trevor y Aqua la usaron para llegar a ustedes-

-pero el problema es que solo pueden viajar dos, no podemos enviar a mas- dijo Sunset

-ratas- dijo Ignos

-Starlight… ¿cuánto tiempo te tomaras en modificar la máquina para que viajen más de dos? - pregunto Aspros

-apenas con los materiales que tuve, pude crear mi maquina... me tomo años en construirla- dijo Starlight -no se cuánto más me tome, tendría que hacer pruebas y todo eso-

-usa la máquina de Discord, desmantélala y combínala con la nuestra- dijo Aspros

-oye que buena idea tuvo el fenómeno este- dijo Pinkie

-nosotros tenemos energía, pero no las partes, su máquina tiene las partes requeridas, pero no la energía- dijo la princesa Twilight –combinándola estoy seguro de que podemos regresar al pasado-

-entonces no se hable más, ustedes ayuden a Glimmer en lo que ocupa, los demás pongan a todos los refugiados en el bunker... debemos ponerlos a salvo por si los autómatas llegan, cogido rojo señores… código rojo- dijo la generala

-si generala- los rebeldes salieron del bar comenzando a hacer sus labores

-rápido Discord al laboratorio- dijo Glimmer caminando con el draconecus quien llevaba su máquina en un carrito dejando solos a los caballeros al bebe dragón y a las alicornios

-espero que funcione- dijo Ventus

-lo lograran Ven... tengamos fe- dijo Ignos

Presente seis días después, Manehatan en un hotel de la cuidad

-aquí en Manehatan hace más frio de lo normal que en Ponyville- dijo Apple Bloom con las Cruzzaders en una habitación de lujo

-no puedo creer que mañana sea la gran demostración- dijo Scootaloo

-estoy emocionada, conoceré a mis nuevos amigos- dijo Sweetie Bot viendo desde la ventanilla el central park donde se llevará a cabo la demostración

-no creo que todos estemos tan contentos como tu Sweetie Bot- dijo Sweetie

-qué bueno que nuestras hermanas nos llevaran junto con los ponys que nos apoyan para manifestar mañana... no se si estar feliz o nerviosa- dijo Scootaloo jugando cartas

-yo siento un malestar estomacal- dijo Apple Bloom recostándose en la cama -con todo lo que ha pasado en estos días no ha dejado de dolerme el estómago-

-con lo de Livingheart, lo de Blazy, los autómatas... me hace sentir mariposas en el estómago-

\- ¿todo en orden niñas? - dijo Rarity entrando

-si hermana- dijo Sweetie Belle

-es hora de comer chicas, las demás nos esperan- dijo Rarity

-de acuerdo- dijeron las niñas saliendo de sus cuartos caminando por los pasillos

-que lastima que Trevor y Ember no estén aquí- dijo Sweetie

-decidieron quedarse por que debían investigar a fondo sobre cuando llegara el día D.- dijo Rarity

-ojalá lo sepan, no quiero que nos lleguen de sorpresa- dijo Apple Bloom sintiendo dolores en el estomago

En el Castillo de la Amistad

-lo tengo, creo ya descubrí cuando es el día D.- dijo el alicornio con la unicornio en aquel salón con tantos papeles tirados en el piso regados por doquier

-Trevor cielo... el día de la marmota, no es el día D.- dijo Ember observando la pizarra

-pero tiene sentido, todo encaja… es un día importante con frio y es público- dijo Trevor

-no, no y no... ahhrrgg… llevamos cinco días y esos autómatas están a punto de llegar a las calles- dijo Ember viendo la hora en su reloj -oye voy a salir... Starlight saldrá de la cárcel finalmente-

-a Trixie le dará gusto, digo después de todo salió tres días antes- dijo Trevor

-es que su crimen no fue tan grave que digamos, sigue investigando yo volveré pronto- dijo Ember desapareciendo mágicamente

En la nueva guardia del Merobingeano que era en la propiedad Bernand en los talleres del subterráneo

-sí, si sigan así muchachos, estamos llegando a la meta- dijo Arpeggio observando desde una consola de mando móvil veía a las aves que estaban terminando de ensamblar a las maquinas

En la mansión de Blueblood

-deprisa Cloudy, quiero llegar a tiempo para mi demostración- dijo Blueblood emocionado saliendo de la casa con la unicornio crema y Bony quien tenía la cabeza abajo

-buen día príncipe- dijo Cero saludándola

-buen día Cero, espero que estés lista, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy para mañana- dijo Blueblood

-si señor- dijo Blossom Cero mientras el príncipe y la consejera no dejaban de sonreír

-esto no terminara bien- dijo Bony

En la guardia de Galaxy en el patio trasero

-muy bien señores ya saben sus órdenes y su objetivo, es el que se hace llamar el Inquisidor, captúrenlo, pero no lo maten recuerden que tiene a mi hija, si lo hacen bien serán recompensados... y de paso nos quebramos al maldito topo- dijo Aspros junto con su hermano y Selina y en frente un ejército de mercenarios listos para atacar –también estará ahí se lo quiebran y tendrán un bono extra ¿quedo claro? -

-si patrón- dijeron los mercenario

-en marcha!- grito Aspros

En Canterlot en el tejado de un edificio

-mañana es la demostración, quiero que me vigilen todo, nos sabemos que va a pasar el día de mañana a sí que quiero que estén al pendiente ¿de acuerdo? - dijo Moonside hablando con su escuadrón de la muerte las que quedaron vivas

-como diga señor- dijeron las ninjas al unísono

-retírense… menos tu- dijo Moonside deteniendo a una ninja unicornio

\- ¿en qué le puedo servir señor? - pregunto la yegua –dígame y obedeceré-

-quiero que vayas a la estación de la guardia real, ahí hay una testigo que sabe demasiado... su nombre es Starlight Glimmer… elimínala- dijo Moonside

-como ordene señor- dijo la ninja desapareciendo

-no hay que dejar cabos sueltos- dijo Moonside

En el escondite donde se encontraba el sicario

\- ¿están listos? - pregunto el sicario a su grupo

-cuando diga señor- dijo Megahorn

-Agent Straam reportándose sir- dijo el seapony

-hagámoslo- dijo Blazy

-en marcha, rumbo a Manehatan- dijo el Inquisidor avanzando seguido de sus lacayos

En las calles de Canterlot una unicornio plateada aparece caminando hacia su siguiente destino

-las manes no tienen idea de lo que les esperara el día de mañana, ya que no serán los únicos invitados a la demostración, la Galatic Klaww se dirige haya, el Inquisidor y sus hombres y por ultimo Blueblood y compañía, ¿qué sucederá ahora?, ¿la máquina del tiempo funcionara y regresaran los caballeros y princesa a su época?, ¿salvaran el futuro del cataclismo?, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo… hasta la próxima- decía la unicornio despidiéndose


	46. El día D

**_*Capitulo 46: El día D._**

En el futuro todos se estaban preparando para la última batalla de sus vidas

-a todos los refugiados que están en esta base vayan al bunker ahora, a todos los refugiados vayan al bunker deprisa!- gritaba Holy Blade a los ponys que estaban refugiados en la base rebelde

-rápido señores por ahí- dijo Deuteros guiando junto con Trixie

-sigan a la gran y poderosa Trixie para ponerlos en un lugar seguro!- gritaba la maga mientras los ponys comenzaron a preocuparse sobre lo que pasara ahora

-Pound cake tengo miedo- decía la pegaso asustada siguiendo a la maga como los demás

-tranquila hermana vamos a estar bien ¿verdad abuela Smith? - preguntaba su hermano

-así es queridos, no nos va a pasar nada- dijo la abuela calmándolos, aunque en el fondo sabía que no sobrevivirían

-esto es mi culpa tenía un mal presentimiento de esto debí advertirle a Fancy que algo malo pasaría con las maquinas, pero no le dije ya que tenía miedo- dijo Flour De Liss –y lo pago con su vida-

-nadie sabía que esto iba a pasar Flour- dijo Moondancer consolándola

\- todo saldrá bien al final- le dijo Minuette

-eso espero Minuette… eso espero- dijo Octavia cargando su instrumento musical en su lomo

En la sala de juntas

-sellaremos todas las rutas a excepción de estas- dijo el dragón Spike diciéndole a Dawn y ha Aspros

\- ¿crees que funcione? - preguntaba la vaquera

-no los detendrá para siempre, pero al menos les será difícil a los autómatas llegar a nosotros- dijo Spike

\- ¿hay señal de los sobrevivientes? - pregunto Aspros

-Twilight se está encargando de verificar eso- dijo Spike

En la habitación de la generala

-demonios- dijo Twilight sentada en el suelo después de haber usado su visión astral

\- ¿tuviste suerte? - pregunto Sunset entrando

-no encuentro a nadie, temo que los autómatas los hayan eliminado- dijo la generala con tristeza

\- ¿porque no contactas a otras tierras y pides que te envíen refuerzos? - preguntaba Sunset

\- ¿de dónde?, no queda nadie que nos ayude... todos los reinos tienen miedo- dijo Twilight -estamos solos Sunset, nadie nos vendrá a ayudar, espero que Starlight lo logre y modifique la máquina del tiempo... es nuestra última salida-

\- ¿qué están haciendo ahora? - preguntaba Sunset así que la alicornio vuelve a usar su visión astral

-terminaron de acabar con los ponys que había en Los Pegasos, pero hay algo raro en los autómatas, parecen estar buscando algo ¿pero qué?... tiene el terreno libre, pueden irse a invadir otros reinos, pero aún siguen en Equestria... ya sé lo que pasa- decía Twilight

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto Sunset

-los autómatas nos buscan- dijo Twilight -esas máquinas saben que somos los únicos que interferimos en sus planes, no avanzaran hasta que hayan matado a toda la resistencia- decía la alicornio generala

-descuida estamos en un lugar seguro, las probabilidades que no nos encuentren son de un 99.99%- dijo Sunset

-generara- dijo Aqua llegando -la maquina ya está lista!-

En los laboratorios de la resistencia

-muy bien, desmantelamos la máquina de Discord y usamos sus piezas para juntarlas con la de Starlight dándole la potencia suficiente para poder regresar- dijo Rockaid mientras veían los caballeros, princesa, draconecus y bebe dragón que estaban ahí contemplando el momento

-crucen sus pesuñas ponys- dijo Rockaid mientras Starlight tecleando la pantalla presionando un botón comenzando a funcionar la maquina sacando chispas y toda la cosa preocupando al grupo, pero en ese momento de tanta tensión una esfera de color azul luminoso aparece frente a nuestros héroes

-caballeros... la maquina esta lista- dijo Starlight sonriéndoles

-siiii- los caballeros y alicornio se alegraron por eso -volveremos a casa-

-yeeehhhaa- decía Tennessee alegremente, en eso las compuertas se abren apareciendo las manes y la resistencia con la generala presente

-diría que esos gritos significan que… una de dos ¿o arreglaron la maquina o Tennessee encontró en una serpiente en su bota? - decía la generala mientras el vaquero se sonrojaba

-no generala… la maquina esta lista- dijo el Spike del pasado

\- ¿eso quiere decir… que ya se van? - dijo Fluttershy entristeciéndose

-así es mi cielo, me gustaría quedarme contigo a luchar con esas máquinas Fluttershy, pero la princesa dice que debemos volver, solo así podemos evitar el día D.- dijo Ventus acercándose a su Fluu

-y tiene razón, solo ustedes pueden evitar esta desgracia- dijo Holy Blade

-y me duele decirlo, pero son nuestra última esperanza caballeros- dijo Deuteros

-si no quieren estar aquí entonces… ¿por qué no vienen con nosotros? - pregunto Tennessee

-porque ya bastante daño le hicimos a la línea del tiempo, no quiero causar más conflicto de los que ya estamos metidos- dijo la generala

-la generala tiene razón papa- dijo Dawn mientras se daban un abrazo -mi familia me necesita- dijo la vaquera

-me enorgulleces que seas de la familia Cooper, Dawn eres mi más grande tesoro que haya tenido y que me duele dejar- dijo Tennessee

-pero la tendrás cola anillada, en un futuro no muy cercano- dijo Applejack mientras abrazaba a su ladrón

-los Apple y los Cooper unidos por siempre- dijo Apple Bloom uniéndose al abrazo -y ahí está el ejemplo… mi sobrina-

-soy lo mejor que les ha pasado a ambas familias- dijo Dawn haciendo reír a la familia

-oigan… no te olvide de mi Cooper bobito- dijo Pinkie llegando abrazando al grupo lastimando a los ponys durante el abrazo

\- ¿no es lindo la familia papa? - pregunto Aqua a su padre quien estaba serio

-supongo que si- dijo Ventus dando una pequeña sonrisa mientras su hija quien quería despedirse de el pero no tenía idea de cómo, así que le da la espalda y se aleja de el

-bueno papa pues... te deseo un buen viaje... y.…- la pegaso no termino lo que iba a decir ya que el pegaso rojo la agarra de su pesuña jalándola hacia el comenzando a abrazarla tiernamente, la yegua estaba sorprendida al ver ese gesto que le daba su padre así que Aqua sin pensarlo dos veces lo abraza también -gracias por dejarte conocer papa-

-gracias a ti por dejarme entrar a sus vidas, tanto la tuya como a tu hermano, mi más grande honor y orgullo es tenerte a ti como mi hija- dijo Ventus tiernamente mientras rompía el abrazo, pero justo en ese momento Ventus de sorpresa ataca a su hija con su casco, pero la pegaso azul lo intercepta deteniéndolo con su pesuña sin problema alguno

-nunca bajes la guardia y mucho menos cuando alguien esta desarmado- dijo Aqua sonriéndole al igual que su padre quien hacia el mismo gesto mientras la pegaso amarilla se acercaba a ellos

-Fluttershy, criaste a unos buenos pegasos- dijo Ventus

-lo aprendí de ti Ven- dijo Fluttershy mientras se daban un abrazo muy tierno los dos pegasos

-oigan, oigan… no se pongan cariñosos aquí, vayan a un motel ¿quieren? - dijo Rainbow apartando a los pegasos - ¿no te iras sin despedirte de mí o si Ven? -

-después de todo lo que paso pensé que ya no querías hablar conmigo Rainbow- dijo Ventus

-si estaba molesta Ven... pero no contigo, si no conmigo misma… me deje llevar por la rabia, creo que es momento de dejar el pasado y concentrarte en lo que viene y me gustaría que tanto mis amigos y como tu estén conmigo- dijo la pegaso crin arcoíris

-gracias Dashie significa mucho viniendo de ti- dijo Ventus chocando pesuña con la pegaso, pero en vez de eso le daba un abrazo

-Fast… buen viaje- dijo Scootaloo

-cuídate Scoot, no le causes problemas a esta pegaso buena para nada- dijo Ventus

-heyyy- decía Rainbow haciendo reír al grupo

-gracias por tu ayuda Rockaid- dijo Rarity abrazando al enano

-gracias por toda su hospitalidad- dijo Rockaid -pero no es una despedida es un hasta pronto, te veré en el pasado… o presente… bueno tú me entiendes-

-Rockaid- dijo Sweetie Belle acercándose al enano -lamento que por causa de fuerzas mayores lo nuestro no haya funcionado como quería-

-está bien, me alegra que hayas podido seguir adelante con tu vida y... que estés sonriendo de nuevo- dijo Rockaid -y lamento lo de Sweetie Bot-

-al menos me despedí de ella- dijo Sweetie belle acercándose al enano dándole un beso en la nariz -promete que cuando regreses a tu época nunca te separaras de mí, que siempre este ahí para mí... ¿Pinkie promesa? -

-Pinkie promesa- dijo Rockaid en eso un pony en silla de ruedas llegaba -Buttom- dijo Rockaid acercándose

-Hunter- dijo Buttom ambos ponys se quedaron viendo por unos segundos sin decir ni una palabra así que el potrillo levanta su pesuña izquierda

-adiós Buttom, fue un gusto haber luchado a tu lado y que hayas cuidado de mi Sweetie durante estos años- dijo el enano, el pony lo siguió mirando soltando una pequeña sonrisa

-solo hacia quería que mi Sweetie sonriera otra vez enano, además… recuerda que te prometí que la cuidaría- dijo Buttom estrechando cascos con el enano sonriendo mutuamente -buen viaje amigo Hunter-

-cuídate- dijo Rockaid dándole la espalda pasando sobre Sweetie –cuídate mi reina- decía el enano dándole una nalgada a la unicornio

-jajaja... Rockaid- dijo Sweetie sonrojada

-maldito enano deja de manosear a mi mujer ¿qué te pasa?... no porque tenga piernas no significa que te pueda patear el trasero ¿me oíste enano? - gritaba Buttom molesto

-esos flancos aun me pertenecen… que no se te olvide tonto!- dijo Rockaid

-algunas cosas nunca cambiaran- dijo Rarity riendo un poco

-cuida a Twilight, Spike- dijo Sunset al bebe dragón

-también tu- dijo él bebe dragón

-y si esta de fastidiosa nada mas llamas a mi yo pasado y ahí estaré fastidiándola como siempre- dijo Trixie

-ya bastante tiene con Ignos, es suficiente castigo para ella- dijo el dragón Spike llegando –adiós chaparro-

-fue un gusto haberte conocido Spike, algún consejo para estar en esa forma-

-solo has enojar a Ember y corre lo más rápido posible... pero eso si será mejor que te prepares si te llega a alcanzar- dijo el dragón con melancolía

-y hablando de futuro aquí entre nos- decía él bebe hablando en secreto con su yo futuro –¿tendré una oportunidad con Rarity?... ya sabes ella y yo-

-mmm, solo te diré que si todo sale bien... terminaras con una mujer maravillosa- dijo su yo futuro

\- ¿Quién? - pregunto él bebe dragón emocionado

-no te daré spoiler chaparro, solo aprovecha lo que viene y gózalo- dijo su yo futuro frotándole la cabeza

-generala, Starlight y Aspros... muchas gracias por todo, por la comida, el techo y su hospitalidad- dijo Ignos

-gracias a ustedes por ayudarnos- dijo Starlight

-mucho cuidado con mi yo pasado... no es tan compasivo como yo- dijo Aspros –y cuidado con el Inquisidor-

\- ¿sabes quién es? - pregunto el pegaso rojo acercándose –hemos querido saber, pero no tenemos idea-

-solo les diré que les tiene un gran odio a ustedes dos, ya que ustedes se metieron con su familia, mucho cuidado con eso- dijo Aspros

-ojalá haya una posibilidad de que terminamos como buenos amigos- dijo Ignos

-créeme no la hay- dijo Deuteros

-generala- dijo Twilight

-alteza- dijo su yo futuro haciéndole una reverencia a la vez se quitaba su gorra de generala dándoselo a ella -un recuerdo para que no nos olvides-

-gracias- dijo la princesa guardando la gorra en su Pzifer

-oye… pudiste haberle dado algo mejor que eso- decía un draconecus

-Discord!- gritaron ambas Twilight luego de unos cinco minutos de despedida

-programe la máquina para que vuelvan a su época una semana antes del día del calor en el hogar estando a las afueras de Ponyville- dijo Starlight

-sabemos que fue ese día, así que tienen una semana para encontrar la causa que originó todo esto- dijo la generala

-comenzaremos con vigilar a Blueblood puesto que él es el que se convertirá en el Emperador- dijo Tennessee

-el vórtice está listo es hora caballeros, salten- dijo Starlight

-bueno… ya es hora, ¿alguna cosa que le quieran decir a Trevor? - pregunto Ignos a las hijas de los caballeros

-que no se rinda- dijo Dawn -y que no importa donde este siempre estaremos ahí para el apoyándolo-

-y díganle que... gracias... por lo que hizo por Terra- dijo Aqua -que siempre le estaré internamente agradecida por ese idiota-

-se lo diré- dijo Ignos

-Ven- dijo Fluttershy acercándose a el -toma-

\- ¿qué es? - pregunto Ventus al ver que era un sobre

-una carta… es para mi yo del pasado... ¿podrías dárselo por mí?… bueno si tú quieres- dijo la pegaso apenada

-claro- dijo Ventus guardándola en su chaleco

-no la vayas a leer-

-claro que no- dijo Ventus sonriéndole

\- ¿listos ponys? - dijo él bebe dragón subiendo al lomo de Twilight

-hagámoslo- dijeron los caballeros al unisonó

-princesa, caballeros de la realeza- dijo la generala haciendo que voltearan una última vez para que vieran a todos los rebeldes que quedaron comenzando a poner sus pesuñas y garras en su corazón

-VICTORIA!- decían los rebeldes al unisonó, así que nuestros héroes del presente ponían sus pesuñas en el corazón entendiendo el mensaje entrando al vórtice el cual comenzó a cerrarse

-que la magia de la amistad los proteja- dijo la generala Sparkle deseándoles suerte

En el pasado en la estación de la guardia real

-hola Starlight- dijo un unicornio llegando a verla

-Sunburts, hola- dijo la unicornio feliz de ver a su primer amigo - ¿qué haces aquí? -

-vine a verte, escuché que vas a salir así que vine con ese unicornio que le dicen anciano para sacarte de aquí- dijo el unicornio mago

-gracias Sunburts- dijo Glimmer agradecida

-muy bien señorita Starlight, todo esta listo- dijo el viejo llegando -antes de que la Marine llegue y le haga la vida imposible-

-me sorprende que no esté la Marine aquí- dijo Sunburts

-están ocupados con eso de la demostración de Blueblood, razone con la guarida real y gracias a eso pague una fianza sacándola de ahí- dijo el viejo tomando las llaves de la celda

-qué bueno ya necesitaba aire fresco- dijo Starlight mientras le abrían su celda, en eso las luces del lugar se apagaron misteriosamente en las celdas

\- ¿por qué las luces se apagaron? - pregunto Sunburts encendiendo su cuerno para iluminar el lugar que estaba oscuro, pero en ese momento alguien apareció atrás del unicornio

-Sunburts cuidado!- grito Starlight el unicornio voltea y fue recibido por un golpe cayendo al suelo

\- ¿por Celestia que es eso? - preguntaba el viejo

-problemas- dijo Starlight con rabia al ver el atacante

-Starlight Glimmer tu morirás- decía la ninja terrenal con su sable ninja comenzando a atacarla

-Starlight!- grito Sunburts levantándose con dificultades viendo como su amiga estaba a punto de morir cuando de pronto una espada aparece interponiéndose entre la ninja y su victima

-anciano- dijo Starlight viendo a Skygrey protegiéndola con su espada balmung apartándola de ella

-no lastimaras a mi clienta- dijo el viejo moviendo su arma como todo un profesional

-entonces morirás también- la ninja comenzó atacar al viejo chocando sus armas entre si –rápido joven unicornio quítale su collar antimagia y váyanse- decía alejándose con su oponente

\- ¿dónde está la llave? - pregunto el unicornio buscándola

-ahí esta- dijo Starlight apuntando, así que el unicornio la toma con su magia usando la llave liberándola del collar antimagia -bien hecho Sunburts-

-vámonos de aquí- dijo Sunburts, pero Starlight no la escucho y se corriendo a ayudar al viejo quien tenía problemas -Starlight ¿qué haces? -

\- ¿qué crees que hago? - dijo Starlight disparando rayos mágicos de su cuerno comenzando atacar a la ninja, pero esta se aparta del viejo y comienza a hacer piruetas esquivando los ataques

-gracias... ¿qué demonios es eso? - pregunto Skygrey

-es una asesina, perteneciente al escuadrón de la muerte- dijo Starlight

\- ¿escuadrón de la muerte?... ¿hablas de ese grupo de asesinos que se encargaban de matar a los criminales? - dijo Sunburts escuchando todo

-creí que habían muerto en el Tártaro- dijo Starlight

-gracias a ti y tus amigas ponys nuestras hermanas murieron, ahora pagaran caro con su sangre- dijo la ninja lanzando estrellas ninja pero la unicornio invoca una barrera mágica protegiéndose haciendo que el viejo la atacara de nuevo, Sunburts aprovecho el momento y lanza un rayo congelando el piso donde pisaba ella haciendo que se cayera la asesina

\- ¿quién te envía? - pregunta el viejo a la yegua apuntando con su arma al igual que Starlight, pero esta no le responde derribando al viejo con sus patas cayendo al suelo para después golpear a la yegua en la cara tumbándola

-Starlight- grito Sunburts viendo como la asesina tomaba su sable que estaba en el suelo a punto de matar al viejo, pero en ese momento unas espadas espectrales aparecen haciendo que la yegua se quitara de ahí

-le haces algo a ese pony y yo te lo regresare multiplicado por diez... ¿me oíste perra?!- gritaba Paint llegando

-Paint- dijo Starlight

-señorita Paint- dijo el viejo levantándose mientras la asesina contemplaba la situación así que de un momento de desesperación arroja una bomba de humo desvaneciéndose frente a la vista de los ponys

-rayos escapo la maldita- dijo Starlight

\- ¿están bien? - preguntaba la capitana

-estamos bien, que bueno que llego señorita- dijo el viejo

\- ¿qué rayos acaba de ocurrir? - preguntaba la yegua plateada - ¿qué hacia una asesina aquí? -

-no lo sé, lo único que si te puedo decir es que quería mi cabeza- dijo Starlight preocupada por lo sucedido

En el Castillo de la Amistad

-hogar dulce hogar…- dijo él bebe dragón llegando junto con los ponys quienes llegaron con bien a su época entrando al castillo

-frio, nieve, ¿qué rayos es esto?, ¿de verdad estamos en nuestra época? - preguntaba Ignos con frio en su cuerpo

-es invierno ¿qué esperabas babas? - dijo Ventus

-hola… ¿hay alguien? - gritaba Twilight

-aquí arriba- decía la voz de Trevor escuchándose así que la princesa y caballeros van entrando a la habitación donde estaba el alicornio

-Trevor- dijo Twilight feliz de verlo

-princesa, amigos que bueno que llegaron- dijo el alicornio feliz de verlos

-por Celestia ¿y este chiquero? - decía Rockaid viendo todo el tiradero que había aquí -nada más nos vamos y ya empiezas a hacer tu puerquero-

-Rockaid!- grito Ignos viendo a su hijo -Trevor-

-Nigth- dijo el alicornio

-oye, ya sabemos quién eres… ya no tienes que estar sobreactuando- dijo Discord en el aire descansando

-pero así es mi forma de llamarlos, es Nigth o viejo- dijo Trevor

\- ¿por qué los llamas así? - pregunto Ventus

-bueno es una pregunta interesante, lo que pasa es que...-

\- ¿qué es todo esto? - preguntaba él bebe dragón viendo la pizarra

-verán lo que pasa es que recibí la trágica noticia de mi amigo Terra así que decidí investigar a fondo sobre el día D. haciendo hipótesis y teorías al respecto- dijo Trevor

\- ¿y qué has encontrado hasta ahora? - preguntaba Ignos viendo la pizarra

-pura basura- dijo Trevor -nada encaja, no tengo idea de cuando es el día D. ¿o que es el día D.? -

-pues ya ni te molestes en buscar el día D. será en las festividades del día de la fogata- dijo Ventus

\- ¿en serio? - dijo Trevor arqueando una ceja

-tu madre del futuro nos dijo- dijo Rockaid comenzando a limpiar

-por favor… la generala tiene muchas lagunas en su cabeza- dijo Trevor -es imposible para mí que el día D. sea en el día de la fogata-

-yo también pienso lo mismo- dijo Ignos –quizás el día D. tal vez no sea en esta época... si no que tal vez sería…- en eso el unicornio vio que había una hoja tirada en el piso que decía lo siguiente -el día de la marmota tiene mucho sentido, ¿quién no ama las marmotas? -

-eso es lo que le decía a la capitana Paint, pero me mando la idea por un tubo- dijo Trevor quejándose

-así es tu tía, siempre de amargada- dijo Ignos - ¿quién no ama a las marmotas?, es una ceremonia pública, época de frio algunas veces-

-por fin, hasta que encuentro a alguien que acepta mi hipótesis- dijo Trevor conversando con su papa acerca de eso mientras que Ventus observaba todo

-no puede ser, de verdad son idénticos… igual de brutos los dos- dijo Ventus

-nuestros temores se hicieron realidad, Ignos se multiplica- dijo Rockaid deteniendo su limpieza por un momento

-por favor chicos no exageren- dijo Twilight también ayudando al enano como los demás

-pero es que velo Twilight, son igual de idiotas- comento Discord viéndolos reírse dándoles escalofríos al grupo

-la verdad me imagine a Ignos que evolucionaria encerrándose en una crisálida como los insectos transformándose en algo mucho peor de lo que es ahora, que amenazaría a toda la raza equina con su nivel de estupidez-

-Spike- dijo Twilight mientras invocaba una escoba dándosela para que limpiara

-era eso o que por tantos fideos instantáneos que siempre come se multiplique- dijo Rockaid mientras Ventus comenzó a imaginárselo al verlo que comía demasiados fideos multiplicándose así de repente frente a los demás diciéndole "hola Ven"

-noooooaarrhhhgggg- gritaba Ventus aterrándose volviendo a la realidad -serian como las termitas, por más que las eches de tu casa nunca te libras de ellas-

\- ¿qué clase de apocalipsis seria ese? - dijo Spike con escalofríos

-uno que me va a encantar- dijo Discord

-oye… ¿qué es esto? - pregunto Trevor tomando un folleto que tenía Ignos en sus bolsillos

-es un folleto de la demostración que se llevara mañana en Manehatan, lo encontré tirando en el camino mientras llegábamos aquí- dijo Ignos dándoselo a Trevor el cual tenía una foto de pesteblood que decía "el cambio es bueno asistan a Manehatan para la demostración de los autómatas que se llevara a cabo en el Central Park, no faltes sé que te va a encantar, por favor ven al día de la demostración no te arrepentirás"-pensaba ponerle unos bigotes y un parche con una dentadura rota, ¿qué opinas tú?-

-no puede ser…- dijo Trevor anonadado por lo que tenía en sus cascos - ¿te das cuenta lo que me has traído?, ¿tienes idea de lo que significa? - decía el alicornio alterándose

\- ¿que se vería ridículo con una dentadura rota y un parche en el ojo?, ¿qué tal bigotes de gato? - comento Ignos en eso el alicornio rápidamente va a la pizarra borrando todo escribiendo rápidamente creando una nueva teoría haciendo que los ponys observaran viendo como Trevor hacia formulas cálculos avanzados etc., etc.

-por Celestia yo tenía razón, la generala se volvió a equivocar- dijo Trevor asustándose

\- ¿de qué hablas? - preguntaba Tennessee metiendo la basura en unas bolsas negras que se encontró

-el día D. no será dentro de una semana… es mañana!- dijo el alicornio

\- ¿queee? - decían los ponys al unísono con la boca abierta

-por favor… ¿cómo que mañana?, eso es pura estupidez- el enano comenzó a revisar la fórmula que realizo el alicornio -sumamos esto, dividimos esto, la raíz cuadrada de esto y.… hay por todos los cielos este inútil le atino el día exacto- dijo Rockaid asustándose

-y tiene sentido, porque si se fijan en ese folleto y le tachamos esas letras- dijo Discord quitándole unas cuantas letras - ¿qué dice? -

-el día D.- decían los ponys al unísono

-carajo Twilight se volvió a equivocar, como odio a esa mujer-

-Rockaid!- grito Twilight metiéndole un coscorrón en la cabeza

-Trevor ya... hola chicos- dijo Ember llegando con Starlight Sunburts y Skygrey

-hola Paint- dijo Discord saludándola

\- ¿qué hace el barbas de chivo aquí? - decía Ignos

-a mí también me da gusto de verte... bobo- dijo Sunburts no muy feliz de verlo

-veo que aún se siguen odiando ustedes dos- dijo Ember

-por supuesto que sí, me dice bobo en cada momento- dijo Ignos

-y tú te burlas de mi intelecto- grito Sunburts -bobo-

-porque son puras fallas contigo- dijo Ignos -mago de segunda-

-y tú eres un maldito error de la naturaleza!- grito el unicornio

-Ignos, Sunburts contrólense- ordeno Twilight sin dejar de ver la pizarra

-Sunburts ya déjalo en paz- dijo Starlight

\- ¿cómo voy a dejarlo en paz?, se burla de mí solo porque su trabajo es mejor que el mío- dijo Sunburts

-eso de cuidar a una bebe es fácil, hasta cualquier idiota que es niñero lo haría mejor que tu barbas de chivo- dijo Ignos cruzado de brazos

-ves, este imbécil me desespera- dijo Sunburts enojándose -y ya te dije que me llamo Sunburts-

-amo Nigth por favor, ¿qué le he dicho sobre los trabajos? - dijo el viejo

-que siempre hay que respetar los trabajos de otros, no importa que tan inútil sea, ya sea un ingeniero, político o un encristalizador- dijo Ignos

-por el amor ahhrrgg- decía Sunburts gritando de enojo -al menos yo no soy un maldito unicornio trastornado y loco-

-ya basta los dos!- grito Ember callándolo a los ponys

-ponys en vez de estar discutiendo por una tontería sobre quien tiene el mejor trabajo y quien es el pony más trastornado debemos averiguar cómo parar el día D. que es mañana- dijo Trevor

\- ¿mañana? - decía Paint y los otros ponys que no sabían al unísono

-Trevor tiene razón, no vale la pena discutir con este bobo- dijo Ignos

-el burro hablando de orejas- dijo Sunburts mientras Glimmer lo veía feo

-además todo el mundo sabe que Ignos Nigth es el pony más trastornado, traumático, perturbado de todos los caballeros y sin olvidar el más loco, ya que mi generala me conto que desde que era un potrillo, Nigth siempre ha tenido la intención de estrangularme cada vez que cometiera una idiotez- dijo Trevor

-eres un...- el unicornio tomo del cuello a su hijo comenzando a estrangularlo -maldito mentiroso... yo nunca he querido estrangularte, ni a nadie de mi familia le haría esa cosa horrible... solo los salvajes hacen eso!- gritaba Ignos con ojos llenos de ira

-aarrrgggghhh... ven a lo que me refiero... aarrgghhh- decía Trevor faltándole el aire

-Ignos suéltalo!- grito Twilight intentando sepáralo al igual que los demás

-lo vuelvo a repetir, no me imagina a Ignos como padre apenas regresa y ya quiere estrangularlo- dijo Rockaid

-es un caso especial- dijo Tennessee

-con ver como sufrió mi hermano me dan ganas de darle un abrazo para que se sintiera mejor- dijo Ember

-oigan yo también sufrí mucho desde niño- comento Ventus

-tú te lo merecías- dijo Ember sin importancia haciendo enojar a Ventus

Luego de cinco minutos de discusión y regaños después

-bien ahora que ya todos están calmados es momento de ponernos serios ¿quedo claro? - dijo Twilight mirando al grupo callado - ¿quedo claro Ignos? -

-si Twilight- dijo Ignos con un chichón en la cabeza mientras los demás se reían de eso

-pero que bruto eres- dijo Sunburts haciendo enojar al unicornio

\- ¿y tú estás bien amiguito? - pregunto el vaquero al alicornio

-estoy bien- dijo Trevor como si nada

\- ¿seguro? - pregunto Rockaid

-de hecho, no me había sentido tan querido de esa manera… Aqua me hacía lo mismo mientras que Dawn y Terra intentaban quitármela de encima, creo que prefiero esta clase de castigo a que me mi generala me regañe porque enserio cuando se enojaba ella no salía de mi cuarto en mucho tiempo- dijo Trevor –además Nigth, tiene las pesuñas suaves no me había estrangulado así en mucho tiempo-

-es que me cuido bien los cascos, me hago pedicuras de vez en cuando- dijo Ignos

-maricornio…-

-cállate Ven!- grito el unicornio azul

-retiro lo dicho, este es el pony más trastornado y perturbado que haya visto- dijo Rockaid

-superando los niveles del padre, pobre chico- dijo Tennessee sintiendo lastimas por el chico

-bueno ya basta de tanto bla bla bla y todo eso, ¿qué vamos a hacer para el día de mañana? - preguntaba Ember

\- ¿y si viajan en el tiempo?, así tendría más...-

-ya no tengo máquina del tiempo Starlight- dijo Discord -y crear una me tomara bastante tiempo-

-entonces solo tenemos una oportunidad- dijo Tennessee

-con una oportunidad basta- decía un lobo entrando al salón -ya bastante daño hicieron al espacio tiempo al viajar al futuro-

-Wind- decían los ponys recibiéndolo

-wooow el lobo de las montañas de Bóreas... creí que solo era una leyenda- dijo Sunburts sorprendido de verlo ya que era la primera vez que lo veía

-es tan real como no tienes idea- dijo Ember

-lo que debemos hacer es encontrar a Blueblood y averiguar ¿qué fue lo que le ocurrió? - dijo Twilight

\- ¿qué tiene que ver Blueblood con todo esto? - pregunto Skygrey

-descubrimos que Blueblood fue el Emperador de la Equestria apocalíptica- dijo Ventus sorprendiendo a todos

-no jodas- dijo Ember

-no es broma Paint, lo vimos luchamos con él y nos metió una paliza como no te imaginas- dijo Tennessee

-apenas sobrevivimos- dijo Twilight

-y yo pensé que mi día era peor- dijo Starlight

\- ¿por qué lo dices? - pregunto Twilight

-bueno Twilight hay algo que debes saber y créeme… no te gustara- dijo Ember contándole lo que paso

-esos tontos... aarrhhgg, ¿cómo carajos... voy a... como…? - decía Twilight sin poder creer lo que paso llenándose de rabia

-ahora todo tiene sentido- dijo Trevor anotando en la pizarra -esos tontos se robaron los planos de la Bot y de ahí surgieron los autómatas-

-y encima de todo encierran a Glimmer enviando a una de esas asesinas porque sabía la verdad de todo- dijo Ember -y la querían callar para siempre-

\- ¿pero quién enviaría a una asesina a matar a Glimmer? - pregunto Rockaid

\- ¿pues quien más va a ser?... Moonside, ese perro me quería matar, tiene sentido- dijo Starlight

\- ¿Moonside?, no puede ser el… es el esposo de Blossom, es un buen tipo- dijo Ventus

-buen tipo mis cascos, ese imbécil ya mostro su forma de ser- dijo Paint - mientras que ustedes estaban de vacaciones no tienes idea de todo lo que paso aquí en los últimos momentos-

\- ¿por cierto donde está el resto de mi equipo? - pregunto Twilight

-fueron a Manehatan a ver la demostración de mañana- dijo Ember

\- ¿quee? - dijo Ventus sin poder creerlo - ¿dejaste que mi Fluu y las demás fueran a ese lugar? -

-iban a ir junto con los de la manifestación, de haber sabido que sería el día D. no las hubiera dejado ir- dijo Paint

-de hecho, si están haya mejor, tal vez podrían ayudarme con el asunto de Blueblood para ver qué fue lo que le paso- dijo Twilight caminando en círculos

-y mientras se encargan de eso nosotros nos ocupamos de las maquinas- dijo Ventus

-y de todo aquel que quiera acabar con nosotros- dijo Tennessee

-solo así podremos salvar el futuro, si tenemos éxito cambiaremos la historia- dijo Trevor

-salvando a mi yo futuro y a todos los rebeldes- dijo Twilight

-sus intenciones son buenas, pero déjenme advertirles una cosa- dijo Wind tomando la palabra -si ustedes fracasan y no encuentran la causa detonante de ese día tanto el tiempo como el espacio se colapsará creando un cataclismo que destruirá toda la existencia afectando al presente, pasado y futuro-

-que grandes palabras de apoyo amigo- dijo Discord con sarcasmos lijándose las garras

-viajar en el tiempo trae consecuencias, pero si ustedes logran encontrar la causa y cambiarlo entonces la historia cambiara creando una nueva línea, reinscribiendo la historia que conocieron- dijo el lobo

-esa es la idea o sea hello- dijo Discord

-pero...-

-aahhh… ¿porque siempre tiene que haber un pero en todo? - dijo Spike quejándose mientras el lobo se acercaba a Trevor

-debes saber algo viajero, una vez reinscrita la historia nadie tu época recordara lo que vivió- dijo Wind

\- ¿Cómo?… ¿ósea que todos mis amigos ya...? - decía Trevor sin poder creerlo

-toda esta pesadilla, ese infierno y sufrimiento que vivieron solo lo verán como un mal sueño- dijo Wind

\- ¿y que pasara con Trevor? - pregunto Ignos preocupándose

-el desaparecerá, pero como aún sigue atrapado en esta época y como alicornio que es, sus recuerdos aun perduraran... serás el único pony que recordara todo lo vivido- dijo Wind

-genial… seré el único pony raro y loco que recordara algo que ya no existe- dijo Trevor

-cariño, con o sin recuerdos tú sigues siendo un pony raro y loco, eso no tiene nada que sorprenderte- dijo Paint haciéndolo sentir mejor

-eso si- dijo Trevor riendo un poco –oye-

-bueno ponys en marcha rumbo a Manehantan al salvar el futuro- dijo Ventus

-aún faltan unas doce horas Fast- dijo Ember

-Paint tiene razón, además ustedes necesitan descansar y reponer fuerzas ya que mañana le espera un día difícil- dijo Wind

-tiene razón Ven- dijo Rockaid -después de tanto masacres y viajes en el tiempo necesito recargar baterías amigo-

-cuando ya estén listos vengan a verme estaré en el castillo esperando el momento- dijo Wind

-vamos ponys, organicémonos y preparemos todo para su viaje de mañana- dijo Skygrey –le he preparado un traje para esta ocasión princesa Twilight, le será de mucha ayuda-

-gracias anciano- dijo la princesa

\- ¿y qué hay de mí? - pregunto él bebe dragón –¿no hay nada para mí? - dijo Spike poniéndose triste

-también le hice uno-

-siii eres el mejor anciano- dijo Spike emocionado al igual que Twilight quien choco su garra con el casco de ella

\- ¿podemos comer algo de paso? - dijo Ignos

-porque tenemos un hambre- decían padre e hijo al unísono mientras Ventus ponía una cara de "por qué a mí"

-seguro... ¿quién quiere ramen? - dijo Twilight

-cero sopas instantáneas, no más comida de esa para estos idiotas no quiero que se multipliquen- advertía Ventus

-que payaso- dijeron Ignos y Trevor al unísono

En la casa de los caballeros

-hogar dulce hogar- dijo Rockaid llegando con Ventus abriendo la puerta llevándose una sorpresa - ¿qué rayos? -

-bonyour caballeros- dijo Zephyr recibiéndolos -Ventus amigo mío que gusto verte de nuevo… a ti también enano- decía el pegaso avanzando abrazándolos con fuerza a ambos

-me había olvidado que este idiota estaba cuidando mi casa- dijo Ventus -Zephyr quítate de enfrente de mi antes de que algo malo te pase!- gritaba el pegaso haciendo que rompiera el abrazo

-lo siento me deje llevar- dijo Zephyr

\- ¿qué le paso a la casa? - decía el enano observando el lugar todo amueblado y pintado de una manera afeminada, peluquines por todos lados y espejos por doquier -parece una…-

\- ¿les gusta?, convertí su casa de machos en una decente, ¿Qué les parece? - preguntaba el pegaso que estaba emocionado

-es tan hippie- dijo Rockaid

-creo que voy a matar a alguien este día- dijo Ventus mirando con furia a Zephyr

En Sweet Apple Acress

\- ¿seguro que no quieres quedarte a comer con nosotros Cooper? - preguntaba la abuela Smith quien se encontraba en la sala con Big Mac sentados en el sofá

-gracias abuela Smith, pero ya quedé de comer con los muchachos, tenemos que prepararnos para otra misión que vamos a tener mañana- dijo Cooper

\- ¿iras con Applejack? - preguntaba la abuela

-obvio- dijo el vaquero a punto de salir, pero antes de eso -no saben el gusto que me da poder verlos y ver que estén bien-

-por supuesto que si Cooper, yo no pienso partir aun- dijo la abuela

-tendremos una cena familiar cuando regrese ¿les parece? - dijo Cooper

-eyup- dijo Big Mac

-cuídate muchacho y no te metas en problemas- dijo la abuela

En la casa de Moonside

-falle señor- dijo la asesina hablando con el unicornio –la unicornio tenía amigos quien la protegieron

-me lleva la chin… - dijo Moonside preocupado tomándose su bebida –espero que no se den cuenta que fui yo o de lo contrario estaré en problemas, reúnete con las otras para mañana-

-si señor- dijo la asesina desapareciendo

-no me van a atrapar, no después de todo lo que he hecho- dijo Moonside

Esa misma noche en Manehatan

\- ¿te preocupa lo que pueda pasar mañana Rarity? - preguntaba Fluttershy quien se encontraba con ella compartiendo cuarto

-hay nenita tengo tanto miedo, no sé qué pueda pasar mañana- dijo Rarity

-de todos modos, si llegara a pasar algo... tendremos nuestras Pzifer a nuestra disposición- dijo Fluttershy

-aun así, siento que no será suficiente- dijo Rarity

En el tren de la Galatic Klaww

-pronto llegaremos, estaremos ahí al amanecer a tiempo para esa dichosa demostración- dijo Deuteros en el vagón con su hermano, Selina y su sirviente

-solo espero que mi hija siga con vida- dijo Aspros preocupado -y no le haya hecho nada ese cab...-

-si le hace algo se las verá conmigo- dijo Selina -esto no hubiera pasado si no te hubieras aparecido en el hospital-

-no estés ching... con eso Selina- dijo Aspros mientras preparaba su armamento -voy a matar a ese pony de la gabardina negra hijo de pu... y me voy a cerciorar de que muera el cab...-

En el Castillo de la Amistad luego de haber comido los ponys descansaban para su siguiente misión

\- ¿no puedes dormir? - decía Twilight entrando a la cocina con una bata blanca y pantuflas moradas viendo a su hijo quien estaba leyendo un libro

-estoy muy nervioso por lo de mañana, ya no sé qué sucederá… después con todos los cambios que hemos hecho- dijo Trevor parando a su lectura -princesa quiero que me prometa algo-

\- ¿de qué se trata? - decía yendo al refrigerador abriéndolo

-si llegamos a salir de esta…-

-cuando salgamos de esta- dijo Twilight cambiándole las palabras mientras sacaba una botella con jugo para luego sentarse al lado de el en una banca que había ahí

-cuando la línea se restaure y yo desaparezca, quiero que cuando regrese al futuro… quiero que me pongas al corriente con todo lo que han hecho en la vida, desde el día que me fui hasta ahora- dijo Trevor

-no te preocupes, yo te pondré al tanto- dijo Twilight sonriéndole

-y también... bueno tú ya viste lo que paso haya, las desgracias que ocurrieron, pero también hubo cosas buenas… como por ejemplo mis amigos rebeldes, Aqua, Dawn y Terra- dijo Trevor

-ya los conocí… son bueno chicos- dijo Twilight bebiendo su jugo

-quiero que también me prometas que... nos busques, guíanos en nuestra travesía, ayúdanos, pero sobre todo no permitas que ninguna de tus semillas del futuro caiga al abismo, no quiero perder... a ninguno de mis amigos- decía su hijo mientras la alicornio le tomaba de los cascos

-te prometo hare todo lo que está a mi alcance- dijo Twilight en ese momento

\- ¿qué pasa ponys, hay reunión o qué? - decía Ignos desnudo entrando a la cocina yéndose al refri preparándose algo –esa pizza me dejo un hueco en estomago-

-tu hijo tiene miedo por lo de mañana- dijo Twilight

-¿en serio?- dijo Ignos con unos Sándwiches de queso en un plato -no hay por qué tener miedo hijo, solo será un día común y corriente, llegamos… pateamos el trasero de esas máquinas mecánicas y voala el futuro está a salvo, todos felices y contentos y vivieron felices para siempre… aunque claro eso de vivieron felices por siempre solamente es una mentira creada para que la niñitas crean que encontraran a su príncipe azul dándose alucinaciones de que tendrán buena vida escapando de la realidad viviendo en un mundo ridículo de fantasías donde todo puede ser verdad- dijo Ignos

-gracias por echarme a perder muchos cuentos de hadas Ignos- dijo Twilight mirándolo con seriedad

-no hay de que- dijo el unicornio sonriéndole

-fue sarcasmo- dijo la alicornio mirándolo

\- ¿no te preocupa que puedas perder la vida? - preguntaba Trevor

-todos nos tenemos que morir algún día y si muero al menos moriré con mis seres queridos- dijo Ignos mirando a la alicornio haciéndola sonrojar mientras bebía su jugo -oye muchacho- dijo susurrándole a su hijo - ¿crees que tu madre se case si yo muero? -

-viejo ella estaría buscando pretendientes en ese mismo momento- dijo Trevor

-eres un...- decía Ignos volviendo a estrangular a su hijo -condenado escuincle ¿cómo te atreves?... ella no se va a casar, ella es incapaz de hacerme eso-

-aahhrrrgg- decía Trevor faltándole el aire mientras Twilight sin decir nada tomo los sándwiches de Ignos comenzando a comérselos

-no está mal- dijo Twilight comiéndoselos augustamente

\- ¿otra vez peleando esos dos? - dijo Spike llegando

\- ¿qué puedo decir Spike?, es mi familia… ¿hiciste lo que te pedí? - pregunto Twilight

-ya envié el mensaje, es cuestión de esperar- dijo Spike agarrando un sándwich mientras seguían viendo este bello y extraño momento de padre e hijo

La mañana había llegado y en el Central Park una ceremonia donde los civiles y ponys más importantes del reino estaban ahí en un escenario, al igual que los periodistas y reporteros que estaban abajo fotografiándolo y preguntándole cualquier cosa relacionada al tema donde Blueblood hablaba y hablaba de su grandiosa vida que tuvo

-vaya, Blueblood está tomando ese proyecto muy enserio- dijo Rarity quien llevaba su cazadora como sus amigas y sus Pzifers, también estaban Alex, Brodek y Cruzzaders, también estaban los manifestantes viendo el momento del príncipe quien estaba hablando en el escenario en los micrófonos que estaban en el aparador, al lado de él estaban Cloudy y los nobles como Fancy Pants y su bella asistente, del otro lado estaban las princesas, con Shining con su bebe en el lomo, con la capitana Gore, también estaban Moonside y Cero con unos cuantos soldados Marines supervisando todo y atrás de escenario unas figuras tapadas con una cortina blanca

-este inútil no para de hablar- dijo Alex enfundándose al lado de Rainbow

-lo único que oigo es bla, bla, bla, bla, bla- dijo Brodek con su pony quien comía cupcakes

-oye Apple Bloom mira- dijo Scootaloo viendo al otro lado -no es esa pony que vimos en Whinyland... ¿cómo se llamaba?... Bony Glider-

-es cierto- dijo Apple Bloom viendo a la pequeña unicornio viendo a lo lejos desde un árbol -Bony yujuuuu-

-vaya- dijo la potranca viéndolas acercándoseles -pero si son las potrancas con esa Bot- decía ella viendo a la Bot disfrazada de dragón bebe

\- ¿no me digas que tú también estas aquí para ver el proyecto del príncipe? - preguntaba Sweetie Belle

-por desgracia- dijo Bony

\- ¿Qué? -

-nada pegaso- dijo la unicornios sonriéndole, pero en el fondo tenía una sensación de preocupación

\- ¿quién es su amiga terroncitos? - pregunto Applejack

-ella es Bony, una conocida que vimos hace tiempo- dijo Sweetie Belle

-hola- dijo Bony saludándola

-hola Bony ¿quieres estar con nosotras mientras abucheamos a Blueblood? - dijo Pinkie

-si… ¿porque no? - dijo la unicornio con gusto mientras Pinkie hacia la seña a Trixie quien estaba ahí con los manifestantes

-es la señal señores, a darle- dijo Trixie haciendo que los manifestantes comenzaran a abuchearlo junto con las manes, pero a Blueblood parecía no afectarle en lo mucho ya que parecía que el éxito estaba de su lado

A lo lejos en la cima de un edificio

-todo esta listo boss- dijo Straam con Megahorn y Blazy atrás del sicario

-el otro objetivo viene hacia acá- dijo Megahorn

-Arpeggio prepárate- dijo el sicario comunicándose con el loro

-entendido- dijo el loro accionando varios botones en la consola desde la guarida Bernand comenzando a activar a los autómatas que estaban en las sombras

De vuelta con el fracasado

-yeguas, caballos y ponys importantes como yo, les presento a la nueva generación de guardianes de Equestria, conozcan a los Autómatas- dijo Blueblood mientras los grifos Marinos quitaban la tela blanca revelando al público presente a las ocho maquinas que estaban ahí, eran grandes como de tres metros, siendo unos endo esqueletos metálico con articulaciones en su cuerpo, tenazas en su brazo derecho y el izquierdo llevaban metralletas heavy machine gun, en su pecho tenían un acorazado negro el cual era su armadura, sus cabezas eran esqueléticas con casco metálico del mismo color que su armadura con unos ojos color dorados, con unas turbinas en sus espalda el cual servían para volar, todos los ponys estaban impresionados por lo que veían

-no se ven tan aterradores que digamos ¿o que dices tú Fluttershy? - dijo Pinkie viendo a la pegaso amarilla escondida atrás de Rainbow mientras los que apoyaban el proyecto comenzaron a aplaudirle mientras que los otros lo abucheaban

-y así es como comienza la desgracia que viene con alabanzas y gritos- dijo Luna mientras Celestia le decía que guardara silencio

-esas cosas son horribles- dijo Cadence le comento a Shining

-adiós a mi trabajo- dijo Gore mientras la bebe de los príncipes veía a las maquinas riéndose de ellas pensando que eran juguetes para jugar

-mis nuevos amigos se ven sorprendentes- dijo Sweetie Bot emocionada

-yo diría perturbadores- dijo Sweetie belle

-vaya Blueblood, estoy impresionado- dijo Fancy Pants tomando la palabra -pero siguen sin convencerme-

-espera mi querido amigo, aun no has visto nada- dijo Blueblood viendo a Moonside con un control en su casco, a lo lejos

-es hora de comenzar- los ojos cibernéticos del Inquisidor brillaron mientras las maquinas comenzaron a encenderse impresionando a los ponys el cual comenzaron a levitar las ocho maquinas dejándolos con la boca abierta a los ponys

-increíble- dijo Rainbow al igual que Alex

-yo también puedo hacer eso, que presumido- dijo Trixie abucheándolo mientras los ponys no dejaban de aplaudirle

-buena demostración Blueblood- dijo Cloudy felicitándolo

-gracias Cloudy- dijo Blueblood -gran idea en encenderlos Moonsy no lo esperaba de ti-

\- ¿cómo los accionaste? - preguntaba Cero a su marido viendo a las maquinas en el aire

-yo no los accione- dijo Moonside comenzando a asustarse, a lo lejos Bony lo veía el cual mostraba signos de preocupación en el príncipe

-oh oh-

\- ¿qué pasa bonita? - preguntaba Rarity

-algo me dice que eso no es parte del espectáculo- dijo Bony levantándose -todos corran ahora! todo el mundo váyanse de aquí ahora!- decía exaltándose

\- ¿que está diciendo? - preguntaba Applejack mientras la maquinas observaban a los ponys viendo en sus visores que eran de color rojos con los objetivos a la vista el cual decía "blanco a la vista"

\- ¿qué rayos está pasando haya? - preguntaba Celestia en eso

-fuego…- dijo el Inquisidor, al decir eso la maquinas accionaron sus sistemas de armamento el cual comenzó a disparar en el aire a todos los que estaban ahí

-aaaaahhhhh!- todos los ponys gritaban siendo heridos mientras la mayoría intentaba escapar corriendo despavoridamente

-los autómatas…- decía Fluttershy sorprendida al igual que las manes

-los atacan!- dijeron las Cruzzaders al unísono

-nooo!- gritaba Celestia al ver el horror que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos al igual que los demás

-a todas las unidades evacuen a los civiles, pero ya!- gritaba Cero por la radio haciendo que los soldados que estaban ahí actuaran rápido comenzando a sacar a los civiles

-Moonside imbécil apágalos!- gritaba Blueblood

-eso intento, pero no puedo- dijo Moonside aterrándose intentando desactivarlos con el control remoto

\- ¿qué significa esto Blueblood? - preguntaba Fancy Pants enojándose

-no tengo la menor idea Fancy- dijo Blueblood

-algo no está saliendo bien hermana- decía Luna

-princesa váyanse, yo los detendré- dijo Gore disparando a las maquinas con disparos mágicos de su cuerno, pero un robot volteo descendiendo al suelo comenzando a atacar a la unicornio con su tenaza

-Gore!- gritaba Cadence mientras su esposo invocaba un escudo cubriendo todo el escenario protegiendo a los nobles y príncipe que estaban ahí viendo como la unicornio golpeaba a la máquina, pero aquel robot la agarra y la lanza contra el suelo

-mapache está luchando con esas máquinas- dijo Alex corriendo para ayudarla

-Alex ten cuidado!- dijo Rainbow quien junto con las manes y Brodek sacaban a los civiles que corrían despavoridamente, la mitad demonio saco sus pistolas disparándole, pero otro autómata desciende comenzando a atacarlo con sus tenazas, pero el mitad demonio con se espada se defendía

-Blueblood!- grito Shining acercándose a el-detenlos!-

-eso intento!- grito Blueblood presionando cualquier boto del control para apagarlos

-todos dispérsense, que no los agarren las maquinas!- decía Trixie guiando a los pony para que salieran del parque

-esperen no hagan eso!- decía la Bot gritándoles a las maquinas quien no dejaron de disparar a todo lo que se movía

-auch… a Alex y a Gore no le está yendo muy bien que digamos- dijo Pinkie viendo a los ponys siendo apaleados por los autómatas

-hay que ayudarla- dijo Fluttershy

-Trixie, Brodek te encargamos a estas potrancas- dijo Applejack con las Cruzzader y Bony –váyanse con ellos estarán seguras-

-hermana ten mucho cuidado- dijo Apple Bloom

-tú también Rainbow- dijo Scootaloo

-no te mueras hermana- dijo Sweetie Belle con unas lágrimas en sus ojos

-voy a estar bien cariño, te encargo mucho a mi hermana Sweetie Bot- dijo Rarity

-descuida- dijo la Bot viendo el horror que pasaba frente sus ojos robóticos

-cuando ponga a estas niñas a salvo vendré a ayudarlas- dijo Brodek mientras Pinkie le daba un beso

-me asegurare de dejarte un poco de diversión para ti- dijo Pinkie

-muévanse ponys- dijo Rainbow volando seguido de las demás manes con sus Pzifers en los cascos

-príncipe!- dijo Bony queriendo ir haya, pero un casco se lo impide

\- ¿Bony que estás haciendo?, vámonos- dijo Apple Bloom

-pero...-

-sin peros la gran y poderosa Trixie las pondrá en un lugar seguro- decía la maga llevándose a las niñas alejándose el parque el cual se convirtió en un campo de batalla

-oigan espérenme- dijo Brodek alcanzándolas

-aahhhrrrggg- Rainbow ataca a un autómata lanzándolo al suelo haciendo que Alex salte disparándole, Rarity apresa a uno con sus patas jalándolo golpeándolo con el otro extremo de la cadena mientras Fluttershy disparaba a otro robot, Pinkie lanza su escudo con otro dándole en la cabeza mientras que Applejack lanzaba hielo de sus Nunchakus congelando al robot que golpeaba a Gore

\- ¿estás bien caramelo? - pregunto Applejack mientras la pony se levantaba golpeándolo en la cara tumbándolo

-gracias por la ayuda- dijo Mapache con unos cuantos golpes en su cara al atacar a las maquinas, los autómatas cambiaron de objetivo centrándose en nuestros héroes

-esto no es bueno- dijo Fluttershy

-grooooaaarrr- los autómatas rugieron avanzando hacia las yeguas preparándose para atacarla

-no es bueno!- gritaba Fluttershy disparando de su ballesta, mientras que Rainbow lo atacaba con su lanza a otro, Rarity no dejaba de darle de latigazos a su atacante quien a la vez se cubría con una defensa rodante debito a que el robot le estaba disparando

-malditas maquinas, por eso las odio- dijo Alex soltándole una patada en la cara a un robot atontándolo

-estas máquinas pegan bien duro- dijo Pinkie resistiendo los golpes del robot con su escudo mientras mapache lanzaba una ráfaga mágica rescatando a su amiga

\- ¿qué otra cosa podría pasar? - decía Applejack saltando golpeando la cara de su oponente

-Blueblood si no detienes esas cosas esas ponys morirán!- grito Luna

-si no tuviera ese escudo las ayudaría- dijo Shining

-necesitamos refuerzos- dijo Cadence cuidando a su bebe

-la ayuda está en camino, solo tenemos que aguantar otro poco- dijo Luna

-Cero envía a tu escuadrón a ayudarnos- ordeno Celestia

-ya vienen- dijo cero viendo a su escuadrón en el aire -señores destruyan esas ma...- no termino lo que iba a decir ya que unos misiles provenientes de quien sabe ataco a la marine dispersando a los soldados

-Blueblood!- gritaba un kirin azul con una armadura gris oscuro con rojo mientras su hermano llevaba su chaleco de cuero y abrigo invernal llegaban junto con su hermano y un ejército de mercenarios

-aahhh Galaxy!- gritaba Blueblood asustándose

-esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto- decía tanto princesas como manes al unísono sin dejar de combatir con las maquinas

-hijo de pu... ahora si te voy a matar cab...- gritaba Aspros

-ataquen!- gritaba Deuteros

-aahhhhrrggg- los mercenarios avanzaron comenzando a disparar de su armamento atacando al escudo que protegía a los ponys

-el escudo no resistirá mucho tiempo- dijo Shining soportando los ataques

-Cero!- gritaba Moonside

-soldados marines ataquen a la Galatic Klaww- ordeno cero a los que estaban en el aire comenzando a dispararle chocando ambos bandos entre si comenzando una matadera en el central park, tanto mercenario como marines comenzaron a caer de uno por uno

-mátenlos a todos- dijo Aspros disparando su pistola magnum poniéndose atrás de un árbol mientras su hermano se hacía metálico golpeando a las criaturas marines, en eso un autómata avanza hacia el escenario comenzando a golpear el escudo

-princesa no aguantare mucho más- dijo Shining viendo el escudo agrietándose a causa del autómata

-las chicas tienen problemas- dijo Cadence viendo a la manes siendo rodeadas por las maquinas -Blossom-

-mis hombres están ocupados, no puedo hacer nada por ellas!- le gritaba Cero

\- ¿qué hacemos Rarity? - preguntaba Rainbow protegiéndose con su arma viendo a los robot atrapándolas

-no quiero morir- dijo Fluttershy

\- ¿de qué están hechas estas cosas? - dijo Alex con su espada

-han de ser de plomo- dijo Mapache

-Twilight ayúdanos!- gritaba Pinkie en ese momento seis portales de hielo aparecen a lo lejos, todos veían que salían de ahí una alicornio con una abrigo de color morado oscuro con armadura con detalles color rojo carmesí, tenía unas hombreras con estrella de su Cuttie mark al igual que su pecho que era una estrella dorada pantalón azul marino con botas negras metálicas negras con blanco y una gorra de generala que tenía el símbolo de la resistencia del futuro junto con un bebe dragón en su lomo

\- ¿alguien me llamo? - decía la alicornio sonriéndoles

-Twilight!- decían las manes feliz de verla al igual que las princesas que observaban todo

-no puede ser- decía Megahorn sorprendido como los otros

-los refuerzos han llegado- dijo Luna

-descuiden ponys, la ayuda está aquí- dijo Spike quien tenía unos guanteletes dorados y una pañoleta roja en su cuello y un cinturón café en su cintura y botas plateada en sus patas -ahora Shield-

-muévanse ponys a salvar el reino!- decía Shield corriendo junto con un ejército de guardias diurnos y nocturnos que salía de los portales armados hasta los dientes empuñando su espada Nexus comenzando a atacar a la Galatic Klaww salvando a la Marine quien estaba perdiendo

-demonios- dijo Aspros atacando a la guardia real con sus garras lanzándolos por los aires

-caballeros… su turno- ordeno Twilight mientras cinco figuras salían del portal del que salió corriendo hacia los autómatas portando sus armaduras mágicas

-ahora les mostrare como toneladas de metal quedan convertidos en chatarra!- grito Ventus cortándole la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas con sus armas legendarias aun robot explotando al instante

-Ventus!- dijo Fluttershy emocionada

-ahhhrrgg- Ignos con su arma legendaria le corta un brazo el cual tenía su armamento tomándolo con sus patas disparándole al robot con su misma arma destruyéndolo

-Ignos!- dijo Rarity feliz de verlo

-yeehhhaaaa!- decía Tennessee subiéndose en el robot llegando a su espalda el cual le dispara en las turbinas de la espalda saliendo eyectado por los aires explotando

-ese es mi pony- dijo Applejack

-no tocaran a estas ponys robots estúpidos- dijo Rockaid disparando flechas en las articulaciones de los robots desmantelándolo

-enano- dijo Pinkie

-Paint!- grito Twilight mientras Spike se bajaba viendo salir por ultimo a Starlight y a Trevor mientras los portales de cerraban

-si- dijo Paint -Espadas Galácticas!- grito la unicornio lanzando espadas clavándose en las cuatro máquinas que quedaban inmovilizándolas

-es nuestra oportunidad… Pinkie, Alex conmigo!- grito Rainbow lanzando su lanza enterrándola en los ojos del robot dañándole su vista mientras Pinkie lanzaba su escudo cortándole los brazos dejándolo vulnerable

-aahhrrrggg- Alex gritaba de furia cortando al robot a la mitad con su espada explotando al instante

-Fluttershy!- grito Rarity lanzando sus cadenas atravesándoles todo el cuerpo del robot mientras Fluttershy acumulaba energía de su ballesta disparando volando en pedazos el autómata

-Mapache!- grito Applejack lanzando varias bolas de hielo congelándolo

-Aullido Explosivo!- gritaba Mapache lanzando una ráfaga mágica el cual hizo pedazos al robot

-Trevor!- grito Twilight formando una esfera mágica

-te sigo- decía el alicornio volando con ella formando una esfera mágica juntándola con la de su madre el cual impacto con el ultimo robot el cual lo lanzo hacia el aire el cual voló en mil pedazos

-los royal knight return y acabaron con las maquinas- dijo Straam sin poder creerlo

-hasta que por fin aparecen, finalmente saldare las cuentas pendientes que tengo con esos dos- dijo el inquisidor observando a Ventus e Ignos a lo lejos -no debieron haberse metido con mi familia, ya sabes que hacer- le decía a Blazy

-…- la kirin no dijo nada comenzando a bajar del edificio apoyándose en sus tentáculos para descender al suelo, mientras el sicario se fue volando hacia nuestros héroes

-gran inquisidor espere- decía Megahorn intentando detenerlo, pero no pudo, de vuelta al parque el grupo estaba reunido y a lo lejos las princesas observaban

-qué bueno que llegaron los caballeros… ¿pero como supieron que estábamos aquí? - preguntaba Cadence

-anoche Twilight me envió un mensaje contándome que volvió así que le pedí a Shield que formara un ejército para que la ayudara- dijo Luna –algo me decía que los íbamos a ocupar-

-lo hecho bien Lu- dijo Celestia felicitándola

-qué bueno que llegaron- dijo Fluttershy -te eche de menos Ven-

-nunca me separé de ti, estuve contigo recuerdas- dijo Ventus mientras se abrazaban los pegasos

-llegaron en el momento preciso, ustedes sí que saben cómo regresar con estilo- dijo Rainbow

-tenemos experiencia- dijo Ignos

-bienvenidos caballeros, es un gusto volver a verlos- dijo el Inquisidor observándolos en el cielo

-Aspros- decía Deuteros golpeando a dos cebras

-lo sé- dijo Aspros lanzando chorros de lava a sus contrincantes quemándolos

\- ¿cómo te atreves a aparecer? - grito Blueblood desde los micrófonos mientras Shining quitaba el escudo -me engañaste ¿que estabas pensando? -

-traje la paz… como tu querías- dijo el Inquisidor

-pero no así- dijo el príncipe

\- ¿Blueblood quién es este tipo? - pregunto Cloudy observándolo como los demás que estaban presente aun

-es el Inquisidor, un criminal muy peligroso- le explico Shining

\- ¿criminal? - dijo Cloudy enojándose - ¿Blueblood que estupidez hiciste ahora? -

-yo no hice nada- dijo Blueblood asustándose –lo juro-

-maldito hijo de pu... ¿por eso me dejaste?, por ese cab... maldito topo!- gritaba Aspros llegando junto con su hermano

\- ¿topo? - gritaron las manes y caballeros al unísono

-este imbécil es el topo!- gritaba Ventus enojado

-no solo es el Emperador del reino, sino que también fue el espía de los Galaxy- dijo Rockaid

\- ¿Blueblood el Emperador? - decía Alex sin poder creerlo al igual que las demás

-no puedo creerlo- dijo Rarity riéndose un poco junto con Pinkie –¿este idiota como emperador? -

-yo tampoco pude creerlo, pero es la verdad- dijo Twilight

-todos ustedes están bajo arresto, ustedes entréguense por la buenas o se las verán conmigo- dijo Blossom amenazándolos -dejen al príncipe en paz, él no les ha hecho nada-

-si tan solo supiera lo que no ha hecho en el futuro el cab...-

-Rockaid!- grito Mapache

-por favor comandante, nosotros somos víctimas aquí, ¿quiere a un criminal?... ahí lo tiene frente a sus ojos es Moonside!- grito Starlight apuntando al unicornio que estaba ahí

\- ¿Moonside? - decía la comandante observando a su marido

-ese estúpido quiso matarme a mí, a Sunburts y al anciano!- gritaba Glimmer

-por favor, Moonside es incapaz de hacer eso- dijo Cero

-pero si aliarse con este loco de arriba- dijo Blueblood mientras el unicornio gris se sorprendía por lo que decía -que vergüenza Moonsy que vergüenza-

\- ¿mira quién lo dice?, el topo hablando de orejas!- grito Applejack avergonzando al príncipe, en eso el unicornio rosa comenzó a correr

-Starlight espera!- gritaba Twilight

-voy a hacer que confieses maldito!- gritaba Starlight

-mierda quítense!- gritaba el unicornio apartando a la nobleza mientras Starlight lo perseguía disparándole rayos de su cuerno saliendo del parque

-Starlight alto!- gritaba Celestia

-Moonside!- gritaba cero volando intentando ayudar a su esposo

-ya basta de tanta pin... platica de vieja, primero morirás tu cab... y luego los caballeros y después la pin... pony hada que mato a mi hijo!- gritaba Aspros todo furioso

-no sin antes que nos digas ¿dónde está Blazy? maldito- decía Deuteros

-tranquilos ponys, aquí resolveremos nuestras cuentas pendientes- dijo el Inquisidor muy tranquilo quien descendió al suelo observando a sus objetivos

-se acabó Inquisidor, ríndete!- grito Ventus -te tenemos rodeado-

-lo mismo va para ustedes Galaxy- dijo Ignos -su ejército no podrá ayudarlos ahora- de pronto unas figuras aparecían en el cielo sorprendiendo a las ponys

-no puede ser- decía Twilight sorprendida como los demás

-vuelve a contar pegaso- dijo el sicario con diez autómatas arriba de el –dispérsense y destrúyanlos-

-grooaaaarrr- los robots rugieron de ira comenzando a atacar a los ponys con su arsenal

-dispérsense!- dijo Twilight separando a los ponys

-acabare contigo!- grito Ventus golpeándolo, pero el sicario detuvo su espada con un solo casco

-dile a adiós a tus amigos- dijo el sicario comenzando a desaparecer

-Ventus!- grito Ignos invocando sus alas mágicas para alcanzarlo

-no te iras sin mi idiota!- grito Aspros corriendo

-Aspros!- gritaba su hermano viendo como ambos ponys se acercaron al Inquisidor desapareciendo todos los ponys

-Nigth!- grito Trevor

-Ventus!- grito Fluttershy

-pu… madre, todos los mercenarios dispérsense ahora y encuentren a mi hermano y maten a todo aquel que se les cruce- dijo el kirin esmeralda comunicándose por radio

-enterado patrón- decían los mercenarios dispersándose

-se separan, no dejen que escapen- ordeno Shield a sus hombres haciendo lo mismo con su armada separándose por toda la cuidad mientras Deuteros se iba alejándose de las ponys

-desaparecieron- dijo Celestia sin dejar de observar

-y la Galatic se dispersa, los ponys corren peligro- dijo Luna

-tía tenemos que poner a estos ponys a salvo ahora- dijo la alicornio

-Paint sácanos de aquí… ahora!- grito luna

-a la orden- dijo Paint corriendo hacia la realeza justo en ese momento el príncipe quería escapar, pero Paint lo agarro de la cola

-tú no te iras de aquí- dijo Ember

-tú no tienes derecho para retenerme- dijo Blueblood con mucha autoridad

-pero yo si- dijo Cloudy azotándolo llorando de dolor el príncipe mientras lo veía con enojo

-tu y yo tenemos muchas cosas de que aclarar Blueblood, así que compórtate ¿quieres? - dijo Ember disfrutando su sufrimiento -sacare a los civiles de aquí, Trevor conmigo, ya sabes que hacer Sparkle-

-si capitana- dijo Trevor volando hacia ella

-si- dijo Twilight

-Shining… ¿y Flurry? - preguntaba Cadence

-pensé que estaba contigo- dijo Shining –Flurry, Flurry!- gritaba el unicornio

-haya- dijo Fancy pants

-Flurry!- gritaba Cadence viendo a su bebe volando cerca de un autómata mientras la maquina la observaba identificándola como una amenaza preparándose para acabar con ella

-noooo!- gritaba los esposos al unísono haciendo que Trevor rápidamente galopara para salvarla disparando su armamento, pero otra máquina le impedía el paso al igual que a Paint quien intento salvarla, pero no podía ya que el robot disparo a los civiles haciendo que la yegua invocara un escudo mágico

-Flurry!- gritaba Cadence comenzando a llorar

-Flurry!- decían las ponys queriendo ayudarlas, pero las maquinas les impedían el paso

-jajaja- la bebe solo reía sin saber el final que le esperaba, pero en ese momento unas raíces surgieron apresaron al autómata impidiendo que atacara, los ponys no sabían lo que ocurría en eso vieron aun pegaso celeste volando rápidamente tomando a la bebe con sus brazos mientras la maquina estaba siendo aplastada por las raíces

-creo que esto es suyo- dijo el pegaso que la salvo

-White Wolf!- decían los ponys sorprendidos de volver a verlo

-no puede ser, está vivo- decía Pinkie sin poder creerlo al igual que las demás –creí que había muerto en el capítulo la aprendiz del crepúsculo-

\- ¿cómo es posible eso? - preguntaba Rainbow

-gracias a mi ayuda- decía un demonio en el aire -Neblina Carmesí- agujas de sangre salieron de su cuerpo paralizando a los autómatas arrodillándose las maquinas

-Berser!- dijo Rarity feliz de volver a verlo

-genial salvados por él, que humillante- dijo Spike

-mi bebe- dijo Cadence tomándola con su magia dándole muchos besos a su hija -muchísimas gracias White-

-estamos en deuda contigo- dijo el príncipe Armor

-solo hacia mi trabajo- dijo el pegaso celeste mientras se transformaba

-ahora lárguense de aquí!- gritaba Oblivion -ya que hay más maquinas que vienen en camino-

\- ¿Qué? - decían las princesas sorprendidas

\- ¿de donde están saliendo tantas? - preguntaba Alex

-Blueblood- decía Cloudy observando al príncipe quien estaba completamente asustado

-está bien Cloudy, hablare, pero sáquenme de aquí por favor, no quiero morir- dijo Blueblood suplicándole

-tengan cuidado ponys, que el espíritu de Lauren las proteja- dijo Celestia a las ponys mientras Ember se los llevaba junto con Trevor a todos los nobles poniéndolos a un lugar seguro-

-el ejército se está encargando de los mercenarios dispersados por la cuidad princesa- dijo Shield reuniéndose con el grupo –espero sus órdenes-

-entonces tú, Mapache, Berser, Oblivion y Alex se ocuparán de las maquinas- dijo Twilight

-entendido princesa- dijo Alex

\- ¿y qué haremos nosotras? - preguntaba Rainbow

-tenemos que ir por Starlight, no quiero imaginarme en los problemas que se está metiendo con Blossom ahora- dijo Twilight –Spike acompáñanos-

-a la orden- dijo Spike

-y nosotros vamos por Deuteros- dijo Tennessee

-no debe andar lejos el maldito- dijo Rockaid -debe de estar buscando a su hermano-

-groooaaarrr-

-las maquinas se están moviendo, de prisa váyanse- dijo Oblivion viendo a los autómatas moverse

-vamos ponys en marcha- dijo Twilight tomando al bebe dragón con su magia poniéndolo en su lomo comenzando a volar

-si- decían sus amigas al unísono siguiéndolas para encontrar a su amiga

-y dime una cosa Berser, ¿dónde demonios estaban? - preguntaba Alex comenzando a disparar a las maquinas

-en otra dimensión- dijo White telepáticamente mientras Oblivion invocaba la espada del rayo electrocutando a los ponys

-después de la pelea con el Inquisidor este tonto termino en otro mundo alterno- dijo Berser en el aire esquivando los proyectiles de las maquinas golpeándolos con sus garras sombrías –si no fuera por Athem y por mi este idiota estará atrapado sin poder salir de ahí-

\- ¿un mundo alterno? - decía Mapache esquivando las garras de las maquinas lanzando ataques mágicos - ¿y cómo era ese mundo White? -

-bueno…- decía White saliendo de Oblivion mientras golpeaba a los robots con la espada del cielo -es difícil de explicarlo, pero era un mundo donde un alicornio y su grupo de máquinas robóticas eran los héroes-

\- ¿cómo las Power Ponys? - decía Alex cortándole pierna a una maquina mientras Mapache le aplastaba el cráneo Robótico manchándose de aceite

-ese alicornio era bueno para los golpes, nos dimos una paliza entre él y yo mientras Oblivion se encargó de su patrulla, cosa que les causo problemas a ese grupo- dijo White lanzando tormentas de arena con su espada de arena a las maquinas nublándoles la vista

-no eran rival para mí- dijo Oblivion con una sonrisa de mucha confianza

\- ¿y cómo se llamaban? - preguntaba Shield esquivando las explosiones y a la vez lanzaba dagas explosivas derrumbando a dos autómatas

-su nombre era Mike Bluer y el grupo que lo acompañaba era la Patrulla Harmony- dijo White electrocutando a un autómata el cual le exploto la cabeza –me divertí al estar con ellos, de hecho, hasta los ayudé en una misión que consistía en…-

-White, Oblivion, concéntrense más en esto, tenemos que acabar con estas bestias metálicas ahora, luego le cuentas tu historia con más calma- dijo Berser cortando la tenaza de cierto robot con sus garras sombrías terminando con atravesarle el pecho

-sí, sí, sí, ya se Berser- dijo White concentrándose en la lucha

-silencio, a mí nadie me da órdenes!- gritaba el pegaso sombrío mientras esquivaba aun autómata en el aire quien termino partido a la mitad con la espada del infierno

En otra parte de la cuidad

-rápido ponys- dijo Brodek con las potrillas y con Trixie

-rápido niñas- decía Trixie viendo como los ponys corrían intentando escapar ya que se escuchaban los tiroteos que se estaban dando los mercenarios contra la guardia real y la Marine

-genial ahora hay tiroteos- dijo Scootaloo

-tengo miedo- dijo Sweetie Belle

\- ¿porque los robots atacaron?, no debían hacer eso- decía Sweetie Bot sin poder creerlo

-tranquilas niñas no se separen de mi- dijo Brodek –vamos a salir de esta como siempre lo hemos hecho-

-gracias Brodek- dijo Scootaloo

\- ¿te pasa algo Bony? - preguntaba Apple Bloom

-sentía que alguien nos estaba siguiendo desde hace seis manzanas- dijo Bony

\- ¿son los robots? - preguntaba Sweetie

-no, creo... que era otra cosa- dijo Bony

\- ¿alguna idea de a dónde ir ahora porque estoy perdido? - pregunto Brodek

-yo se síganme por aquí- dijo Apple Bloom guiando al grupo mientras que en el techo de un edificio se encontraba Blazy siguiendo al grupo sin que la vieran

En otra parte

-Aspros, Aspros ¿dónde andas cab...? - decía Deuteros caminando intentando comunicarse con el pero no había señal del kirin azul

\- ¿se te perdió algo idiota? - el kirin esmeralda volteo viendo a los caballeros reales llegando a el - ¿qué te pasa fenómeno quieres a tu carnalito de vuelta? - dijo Tennessee

-no debieron haber vuelto cabro...- dijo Deuteros haciéndose metálico

-vamos fenómeno, ataca con todo lo que tengas, no te tenemos miedo- dijo Rockaid muy confiado

-como deseen... aahhhrrrggg- el kirin metálico corrió hacia ellos

\- ¿listo Tennessee? -

-hagámoslo enano- dijo el vaquero

-modo Nod- los caballeros presionan sus collares mientras corrían cambiando al escuadrón Nod chocando contra el kirin metálico

Por las calles de la cuidad

-ojalá no lleguemos tarde y podamos encontrar a Starlight- dijo Twilight galopando

-antes de que cometa una locura- dijo Applejack

-o al revés, que algo malo le pase- dijo Fluttershy en el aire

-démonos prisa- dijo Rainbow a paso velos

-por cierto, no les comenté que sus lindos atuendos que llevan puesto tú y Spike están divinos- dijo Rarity

-gracias- dijo Twilight

-nos los hiso Sky- dijo Spike en el lomo de la alicornio –¿te gusta? -

-me fascina, ¿crees que el…? -

-por todas las manzanas del mundo Rarity concéntrate- dijo Applejack callándola mientras continuaban con su misión

-solo les hacia un cumplido- dijo Rarity

En una pista de hielo

-aquí pelearemos- dijo el Inquisidor apareciendo con Ventus, Ignos y Galaxy asustando a los ponys que estaban ahí comenzando a correr

-maldito!- grito Aspros corriendo golpeándolo con sus garras al rojo vivo pero el sicario se protegía con su barrera mágica dándole una patada cayendo al suelo

-esta vez no me ganaras Galaxy- el sicario tomo sus pistolas disparándole, pero el kirin se protegía con un chorro de lava

-yo te mate- dijo Aspros - ¿dónde está mi hija? -

-te lo diré si me vences- dijo el sicario sin dejar de dispararle quien a la vez Galaxy lanzaba lava comenzando a derretir el lugar mientras los caballeros observaban

\- ¿qué rayos está pasando?, Creí que eran colegas- dijo Ignos

-no lo sé y no me interesa, pero aun así debemos detenerlos, Ignos encárgate de Aspros yo me ocupo del sicario- dijo Ventus

-entendido- Ignos con la cruz de combate lanza la cadena enredándose en el cuello del kirin haciéndolo enojar -tu pelea es conmigo ahora-

-chin... tu madre!- grito Aspros corriendo hacia el golpeándolo en la cara mandándolo lejos no sin antes llevarse al kirin que seguía amarrado del cuello a otra parte de la cuidad

-ten cuidado Ignos- dijo Ventus mientras veía con rabia al Inquisidor acercándose a él sin temor alguno

-esperaba enfrentarme al unicornio también, pero parece que estará ocupado con el kirin- dijo el sicario -finalmente tendré mi venganza-

-antes que nada... quiero saber ¿Por qué?... ¿porque nos odias a Ignos y a mí?, ¿qué te hicimos?, ¿quién eres?, Respóndeme- dijo el pegaso rojo

\- ¿de verdad quiere saber?... bien... te lo diré... de todas formas vas a morir así que contempla el rostro del que te matara- el alicornio presiono el botón de su máscara comenzando a abrirse mostrándose la cara del sicario era negra mostrando unos colmillos en sus labios con unos ojos color rojo sangre el cual sorprendió al pegaso

-esos ojos... ya los había visto antes... no puedes ser tu... tu moriste- dijo Ventus

-creo que me estas confundiendo… mi nombre es Whitegate y Blackgate era mi hermano menor- dijo el sicario hablándole con su voz normal, revelando su nombre impactando al pegaso -puedes llamarme Gate, así es como me llaman mis enemigos-

\- ¿hermano menor?... ¿tú eres el hermano mayor de ese psicópata? - dijo Ventus sin poder creerlo -ahora todo tiene sentido-

-tú y tu amigo no debieron haberse metido con mi familia- decía Gate mirándolo con desprecio al pegaso rojo

-mira que coincidencia, lo mismo le dije a tu hermano... no debió haberse metido con mi familia... aahhhrrggg- dijo Ventus dándole un cabezazo al alicornio haciéndolo retroceder un poco dañando su casco comenzando a dispararle pero el pegaso se aparta de él, haciendo que el sicario se desprendiera de su casco mostrando su cabellera el cual era un poco larga de color blanco y su cuerno estaba encorvado como su fuera una daga el cual tenía unas grietas rojas que brillaban intensamente -ahora si pelearemos cara a cara maldito- decía Ven invocando sus llaves espadas

-no sabes en lo que te metes pegaso- decía Gate invocando su sable oscuro -muereeee!- grita el alicornio corriendo hacia el

-haaaaaa!- Ventus corría arrastrando sus llaves en el hielo chocando contra este provocando una onda mágica que ilumino el lugar dando comienzo al encuentro final


	47. El significado de Justicia

**_*Capitulo 47: El significado de Justicia_**

"Hace dos horas aproximadamente una desgracia a ocurrido, los autómatas del príncipe Blueblood despertaron comenzando a atacar a los civiles, no se sabe el porque sucedió esto pero todos los ponys están aterrados, hay disparos por todas partes ya que hay mercenarios que aparecieron hace poco atentando contras las princesas, por fortuna la guardia real llego y ahora es un campo de batalla y la situación no para, mas robots llegaron al lugar comenzando a destruir todo, esto es una locura no sé si sobrevivan los civiles a esto… perdí a mi compañero camarógrafo y ahora estoy sola por si alguien está oyendo esto... que alguien nos..."- la transmisión se terminó puesto que se escucharon explosiones en donde estaba la reportera escuchándose una distorsión en la radio

-nunca creí que el día D. iba hacer así de cruel- decía Discord en el comedor del castillo con el viejo y Sunburts apagando la radio

\- ¿creen que Starlight y las otros estén bien? - preguntaba Sunburts preocupado quien se encontraba jugando con el perro de la familia Nigth

-Wind se encargó, deben estar luchando duramente- dijo Skygrey sirviéndole te al unicornio

-solo encontrando la causa que originó todo, es la única solución para conectar las líneas de tiempo- dijo el draconecus quien armo un enorme castillo de naipes -de lo contrario...- Discord destruyo el castillo con su cola –adiós universo-

-no quiero morir, no cuando finalmente Starlight y yo volvimos a hacer amigos- dijo Sunburts acariciando al perro -aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para morirme así nada mas-

-tengamos fe en que la princesa Twilight y el resto de los caballeros lo logren- dijo el viejo -cuanto frio, ¿qué tanto pasa haya afuera? - decía con escalofríos el pony

-guau guau grrrrr-

-tú lo has dicho Reyzord, el equilibrio natural se está rompiendo- dijo Wind llegando trayéndoles malas noticias al grupo -una tormenta de nieve está cubriendo gran parte de Equestria, deprisa caballeros el tiempo se está acabando- dijo el lobo mientras afuera de Ponyville una tormenta de nieve comenzó a cubrir el lugar haciendo que los ponys que estaban afuera entraran despavoridamente preocupándose en el ayuntamiento

\- ¿qué rayos les pasa a esos pegasos?, ¿por qué no avisaron que habría tormenta? - decía la alcaldesa observando con varios de los ponys que estaban dentro para refugiarse

En Sweet Apple Acres

-sí que los pegasos se lucieron con esta tormenta- decía Big Mac viendo por la ventana -no se puede trabajar en estas condiciones-

-habrá que esperar a que termine- dijo la abuela Smith

En la casa de Zecora

-esta no es un tormenta creada por los pegasos... algo grave se aproxima y no creo que nadie viva para contarlo- dijo Zecora viendo su reflejo atreves del caldero el cual se distorsionaba su imagen

En la casa de seguridad de los Galaxy

-¿ya viste abuela?, la tormenta que hay- dijo Charmy llegando a la sala donde estaba su abuela, Gore Line y Burning

-¿que estará pasando haya?- preguntaba Burning

\- ¿crees que papa y mi tío estén bien? - decían el potrillo esmeralda

-por supuesto que sí, tu padre sabe cuidarse- dijo Goreline leyendo un libro en el sofá

-tengo miedo abuela-

-mientras estemos juntos estaremos bien mija- dijo Sunflower abrazando a su nieta viendo la nevada que había afuera

En la academia Wonderbolts

-Soarin, ¿qué demonios le pasa a estos pegasos de la fábrica del clima?, ¿por qué ahora se les ocurre enviarnos una tormenta?, justo ahora que tenemos que ayudar a los ponys de Manehatan- dijo Spitfire en su oficina

-no es la fábrica capitana, sea lo que sea esta tormenta no es de Cloudsdale- dijo Soarin

-me importa un soberano cacahuate, tenemos que salir, pero ya- dijo Spitfire

-capitana- dijo Fleefoot llegando con nieve en todo su cuerpo -la tormenta no nos deja pasar, es un caos afuera-

-maldita sea!- dijo Spitfire golpeando su escritorio sintiéndose inútil sin poder hacer nada

En la casa de lujo de Rara

-menudo caos haya afuera- dijo Rara con su radio tratando de saber de la situación de Manehatan –me aterra lo que pueda pasar después- dijo la pony terrenal comenzando a tocar el piano intentando relajarse un poco con su música –Applejack si estas haya… cuídate-

En la guarida Bernand

-pensé que no tendríamos tormenta el día de hoy- dijo Arpeggio observando por medio de las cámaras que había en toda el área, el cómo se encontraba el lugar con viento en todo el lugar -que importa, mientras no tenga que salir por mí no hay problema- dijo el loro presionando un botón enviando a mas autómatas a Manehatan saliendo de una compuerta que los llevaba al exterior

En la casa del alicornio pervertido

\- ¿qué descubriste Xion? - pregunto Holy con su sirvienta Kasidi a la gatielaga que entraba con una bufanda

-la tormenta se está expandiendo, pronto llegara aquí- dijo Xion con una bufanda verde en su cuello poniéndose cerca de la chimenea que estaba encendida -eso me dice mi radio portátil- decía ella con una radio que tenía en sus patas

\- ¿y qué significa todo esto? - pregunto Kasidi

-significa que la tormenta no cesara... bonita- decía la gatielaga sentando en el suelo calentando sus patitas - ¿crees que sea por lo que nos dijo Wind?... ¿debido a los cambios en el espacio tiempo? - pregunto Xion preocupándose -en el nombre de Lauren, el cataclismo está cerca-

-tranquila gatita- dijo Holy calmándola

\- ¿cómo quieres que me calme idiota?, vamos a morir y yo sin haber amado- dijo Xion toda triste

\- ¿significa que no habrá días festivos? - dijo Kasidi -y ya había adornado todo para este momento- decía ella viendo el lugar que estaba todo adornado con árbol y luces de color, se podía sentir el espíritu del día de la fogata

-tranquilas chicas vamos a estar bien, es solo una tormenta, una simple tormenta- dijo Holy diciéndole a su criada que se acercara al para envolverla con su ala -ya verás que todo se solucionara-

-ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de Manehantan con esto del día D.- dijo Xion moviendo su radio para encontrar señal alguna pero no había nada, solo interferencia

-¿alguna noticia de eso?- pregunto Holy

-nada... la reportera que escuchaba parece que no volverá al aire... pero es un caos haya... una guerra, las maquinas contra los caballeros, la guardia real contra los mercenarios- dijo Xion preocupada -ojalá salgan con bien mis amigos ponys sobre todo Windfield- así que Holy le puso su otra ala envolviéndola para que este mejor

-todo estará bien- dijo Holy calmando a las chicas dejándose llevar por el abrazo de este estando cerca del fuego

Y la gatielaga tenía razón, en Manehatan era un caos, explosiones, fuego, humo salía en todas partes y eso es debió al día D.

-no dejen que esos perros se salgan con la suya- decía un guardia real quien estaba con un grupo en las calles atacando a los mercenarios de los Galaxy con ataques mágicos provenientes de los unicornios mientras que los otros usaban escudos para protegerse

-estos cab... no se dejan- dijo un mercenario

-tienen más huevos que los Marine, pero no durara por...- no termino lo que iba a decir ya que una flecha le atravesó la cabeza matándolo, los mercenarios voltean y ven a guardias nocturnos que son arqueros disparando desde el aire -arqueros!- los mercenarios miran los tejados y disparan sus armas, pero los ponys vuelan disparando acabando con unos cuantos mercenarios

-francotiradores, hagan lo suyo!- decían otro mercenario haciendo que pegasos con Sniper aparecieron por otro tejado atacando a los arqueros el cual comienza a esquivar

-francotiradores!- gritaba un guardia nocturno

-ocúltense!- decía un guardia dispersándose, sin dejar de atacar al enemigo

En el Central Park Shield y los demás ponys que combatían con las maquinas, se separaron para encargarse de los autómatas que estaban dispersados por la cuidad atacando los lugares en el que estaban

-hijos de yegua!- gritaba Shield todo sucio y con su armadura agrietada corriendo repeliendo los disparos de los autómatas cortándole una de las patas de dicha maquina el cual se arrodillo ahí vio a otra máquina llegar rugiéndole, así que Shield rápidamente se sube por la espalda de su otro atacante destruyéndole las turbinas provocando que saliera disparada esa máquina chocando con el otro autómata que estaba por atacarlo explotando ambos en mil pedazos -espero que a los otros les esté yendo mejor- decía Shield viendo llegar a otro

En el cielo tormentoso

-vengan pedazos de chatarra, no les tengo miedo!- grita Oblivion con la espada del viento mientras dos máquinas los atacaban al mismo tiempo con sus tenazas, pero el pegaso oscuro detenía cualquier ataque

-veo que lo tienes bajo control Oblivion- dijo White quien estaba dentro del pegaso

-tengo experiencia con ellos, son como los del PesteBluer- dijo Oblivion volando en otra dirección mientras la maquinas lo seguían disparándole de su arsenal, pero este repelía cualquier disparo aturdiéndolos invocando después su espada del rayo lanzado una descarga a las maquinas el cual comenzaron a explotar

-grooaarrr- aquellos autómatas explotaron mientras Oblivion no paraba de sonreír malvadamente

-estas que arde- dijo White pero el pegaso estaba serio -¿y ahora que tienes?-

-estúpido… concéntrate, ¿no lo sientes?… es la energía maligna que sentimos en el Tártaro- dijo Oblivion

\- ¿no estarás hablando de el? - decía White

-parece que nuestro sicario esta aquí... cuando acabe con estas chatarras inservibles seguirá el- dijo Oblivion mientras vieron a otra máquina llegar comenzando a disparar misiles de sus heavy machine gun -no estorbes insecto!- grito el pegaso volando directamente contra la maquina

En otra parte de la cuidad, en un barrio

-Espíritu del Lobo!- gritaba Mapache invocando su espíritu animal corriendo rápidamente mientras tres robot intentaban pisarla pero gracias a la habilidad de mapache ella podía moverse rápidamente cortando las articulaciones de los robots comenzando a tirar el aceite -Aullido Explosivo!- una ráfaga mágica golpea a un robot dejándole un hueco en el pecho desactivándolo los otros robot veían eso intentando escapar pero debido a que sus articulaciones estaban rotas no podía moverse –me vendría muy bien una nueva tostadora-

Cerca de un teatro

-Garras Sombrías- Berser invoca sus garras sombrías volando hacia el robot que disparaba esquivando sus disparos volando alrededor de el en donde entierra sus garras en su espalda, aquella maquina intento quitárselo de encima pero el demonio siguió subiendo hasta llegar a la cabeza donde se la abre viendo una variedad de cables y engranajes -hora de actualizar esta cosa- el demonio se convirtió en niebla entrando en la cabeza de este haciendo que la maquina comenzara a dañarse, no solo su cabeza sino que también todo su cuerpo ya que Berser recorría todo su cuerpo pero el demonio se materializa arriba de su cabeza silbándole haciendo que la maquina se atacara mientras este sí hizo niebla así mismo con su tenaza, terminando con arrancándosela mientras el demonio en niebla se materializaba de nuevo estando en el suelo -esto es más divertido de lo que pensé- dijo el demonio viendo el trabajo que hizo después vio un teatro algo que estaba anunciando en cartelera, así que camino a la taquilla -un boleto para la yegua de la colina-

-...- el pony que estaba ahí no dijo nada ya que vio todo la pelea del demonio dejándolo atónito, así que simplemente le dio el boleto

-gracias, guarda el cambio- dijo Berser pagándole con una moneda de plata mientras otros dos robots más llegaron -rayos- dijo el demonio volando hacia ellos combatiéndolo mientras el pony tomaba la moneda sin dejar de verlo

-turistas…- dijo el vendedor

En el mar helado de la cuidad

-creo que la perdí- dijo Moonside en una lancha revisando a ver si encontraba a la pony, pero no había señal de ella, pero unos disparos mágicos salieron de la nada desorientando el bote asustando al unicornio

-no te escaparas Moonside!- gritaba Starlight levitando mágicamente disparando rayos de su cuerno

-ya déjame!- gritaba el unicornio gris moviendo el bote en distintas partes intentando escapar de ella, pero Starlight lanzaba muchos proyectiles explotando en el mar helado logrando darle en el motor del bote –no, no, no, nooaaaarggg- Moonside perdió el control y se fue directamente a la isla de donde estaba la estatua de la Ponylibertad estrellando su bote en tierra firme saliendo disparado de ahí mientras el bote explotaba

-miren!- decía Spike viendo humo a lo lejos -humo- las manes volteaban viendo todo

-Starlight debe estar haya, mi Pinkie sentido me lo dice- dijo la pony fiestera

-andando- dijo Rainbow llevándose a Applejack agarrándola de los cascos al igual que Fluttershy quien se llevaba a Pinkie cosa que le costaba trabajo a la pegaso amarilla ya que no paraba de moverse como gelatina, y Twilight a Spike volando hacia la estatua

-déjame en paz!- gritaba Moonside con un arma amenazándola -yo no te he hecho nada-

-me drogaste para que tú y Blueblood acecharan sin problemas el castillo de mi mentora, a parte me encierras y encima de todo me envías una de tus asesinas... creo que eso es más que suficiente para que te encierren por muchos años- dijo Starlight amenazándolo

-aléjese de mi marido!- dijo una voz conocida para Starlight quien voltea y ve a la comandante Cero llegando amenazando a la unicornio lavanda con una escopeta

-Cero ayúdame, esta mujer está loca, me quiere matar- dijo Moonside suplicándole fingiendo ser la victima

-hay por favor no le crea, él es el causante de todas esas muertes de criminales, él es el que creo al escuadrón de la muerte- dijo Starlight

-por favor, Moonside jamás haría esas cosas horribles- dijo Blossom defendiéndolo amenazando a la unicornio lavanda

\- ¿entonces como explica sobre mi atentando?, él me quería muerta, abra los ojos y no se haga la idiota- dijo Starlight avanzado hacia el unicornio

-he dicho que se aleje... no estoy bromeando unicornio- dijo la ponyhada

-no lastimes a mi amiga!- gritaba Twilight llegando desde el aire mientras Spike saltaba de ella pateando a la pony hada cayendo al suelo desarmándola mientras las ponys de la amistad aterrizaban al suelo

-hasta que por fin te encontramos- dijo Rainbow

-ríndete Moonside- dijo Rarity

-si tú quieres- dijo Fluttershy tímidamente

-no podrás con nosotras, somos siete- decía Twilight

-ocho- le corrigió él bebe dragón a la princesa

-ocho contra ti- dijo Twilight invocando su espada Falchion de su Pzifer en posición de defensa al igual que las demás, pero en ese momento una cortina de humo aparece en frente del unicornio saliendo de ahí las seis asesinas de Moonside

-esto no puede ser posible- decía Rainbow sin poder creerlo como las demás

\- ¿que no habían muerto? - decía Applejack

-pues al parecer no- dijo Rarity preparando su Pzifer

-lo sabía, yo tenía razón… sabía que este imbécil era una mala semilla, lo sabía- dijo Starlight con una sonrisa en su cara mirando a la comandante Cero quien se levantaba viendo todo -deberías ver tu cara, no tiene precio-

-Starlight- decía Spike haciéndole señas de que se callara

-no puede ser... Moonside de toda la marine no... tu no- decía Cero con una cara de wtf

-lo siento Cero... a veces la justicia debe tomar medidas permanentes- dijo Moonside tomando el arma de la comandante –mantén a la princesa y a sus esbirros-

-si señor- las asesinas avanzaron hacia las ponys mientras el unicornio corría hacia la estatua adentrándose en ella comenzando atacar a las manes

-Moonside regresa!- gritaba Cero levantándose, pero no podía debido al golpe que Spike le había metido, lo único que hizo fue tambalearse en el camino

-se escapa!- decía Rainbow chocando su arma con la asesina pegaso chocando varias veces en el aire, Fluttershy estaba siendo golpeada por su atacante que también era pegaso, pero ella disparaba su ballesta mandándola lejos disparando varias veces de su arma haciendo que la ninja volara lanzando estrellas ninja, pero la pegaso volaba en otra dirección contraria a la de ella sin dejar de disparar

-debemos detenerlo- dijo Applejack golpeando con sus Nunchakus a su rival, pero ella le da dos patadas en la cara cayendo al suelo, así que la asesina se preparaba para matarla, pero de la nada sus pies estaban congelados misteriosamente viendo a la vaquera que sonreía malvadamente dando a entender que fue ella quien le congelo las patas al momento de usar su Pzifer dándole una patada con sus patas traseras al estilo Apple mandándola por los aires

-no tiene a donde ir- dijo Pinkie protegiéndose con su escudo de la espada de la ninja y a la vez contraatacaba dándose de golpes -está atrapado... a no ser que tenga alas, entonces eso sí... se escaparía o también que sepa de una súper magia avanzada que puede trasladarse a diferentes lugares con solo...-

-te voy a cortar esa maldita lengua para que así dejes de hablar de una maldita vez!- gritaba la asesina terrenal pateándola en la quijada disparándola por los aires pero Rarity ve eso y lanza un extremo de su cadena amarrándola trayéndola de vuela dándole un escudazo en la cara -gracias Rarity- decía agradecida mientras Rarity luchaba contra la unicornio que esquivaba los cadenazos de la unicornio quien a la vez disparaba rayos mágicos de su cuerno cosa que también hizo lo mismo la asesina chocando los rayos entre si

-yo iré por el- dijo Starlight corriendo hacia la estatua, pero la otra asesina unicornio interviene atacándola con su sable, pero una espada se interpone entre ella, era la Falchion de la princesa Twilight

-Ballonga!- grito Twilight quien abría su libro liberando burbujas mágicas explotándole a la yegua lastimándola -ve... nosotras nos encargamos de ellas-

-está bien- dijo Starlight corriendo para alcanzar a Moonside

-espérame iré contigo!- grito Spike acompañando a su amiga a la estatua de la pony libertad

-no dejen que vayan por nuestro jefe- dijo la asesina unicornio ignorando por completo a Twilight, pero ella se tele transporta mágicamente impidiendo que se fueran lanzándole un Firaga destrozándole y parte de su armadura sobre todo el casco

-de aquí no pasaran- dijo Twilight enfurecida mientras sus amigas se reunían con ella al igual que las asesinas que se reunieron con su hermana

\- ¿con que esas tenemos princesita?... bien- dijo la asesina unicornio quitándose el casco revelando su cara que era gris opaco crin color vino y varias cicatrices en su cara y un ojo color purpura ya que el otro ojo era de vidrio en el lado izquierdo

\- ¿sabes qué?, te veías mejor con mascara- dijo Pinkie Pie

-deberías ir al spa querida, por que enserio te ves horrible- dijo Rarity asqueada mientras que Fluttershy asustada estando atrás de ella al verle la cara

-se ve que son unas yegua pend...- dijo la yegua asesina molesta por el comentario que le hicieron -esta cara que ven es víctima con de muchas otras gracias a la corrupción de este mundo, yo y mis hermanas hemos sufrido a lo largo de nuestras vidas... desde el día que nacimos hemos vivido un infierno, desde abusos, violaciones hasta maltrato intrafamiliar, pedimos ayuda a la Marine... pero fue todo lo contrario, nos dieron las espalda ignorándonos, dejándonos a nuestra suerte, cada una estas asesinas sufrieron de una forma horrible y cruel-

\- ¿y por eso formaron su escuadroncito ese?, ¿para vengarse de todos los que las lastimaron? - dijo Applejack

\- ¿pero qué tiene que ver Moonside con todo esto? - pregunto Fluttershy

-Moonside fue el único que nos ayudó ya que él también fue víctima de la corrupción, nos dio los medios financieros para ayudar a nuestra causa convirtiéndose en nuestro líder- dijo la asesina pegaso

\- ¿así que Moonside también es víctima? - dijo Pinkie Pie - ¿cómo te quedo el ojo Cero?, oigan… ¿dónde está la comandante? - pregunta la pony fiestera viendo a la pony hada el cual se había ido

-no lo sé ni me interesa, concéntrate Pinkie- dijo Rainbow

-ustedes ponys morirán, pagaran por haber matado a mis hermanas y una vez muertas seguirá la unicornio y el renacuajo que se fue con ella- dijo la unicornio ninja preparando sus armas -vamos hermanas, por la justicia-

-justicia!- decía la asesina corriendo hacia las manes

-vamos amigas enseñémosle como es la justicia en Equestria!- grito Twilight corriendo junto con las demás dándole inicio al segundo asalto

En otra parte de la cuidad

-muy bien condenadas bestias, pagaran por haberme estorbado en mi pelea- dijo Nod-Tennessee cortándole con sus cuchillas a un autómata que apareció así de repente terminando con enterrarle sus armas en sus ojos desactivándolo -ahora… ¿dónde demonios se habrá metido ese enano? - en eso unos gritos se escucharon viendo como unos ponys salían de ahí asustados por que algo estaba pasando en el museo de la cuidad -creo que ya encontré al enano- dijo Nod-Cooper corriendo hacia haya

-de esta no te me escapas fenómeno!- gritaba Nod-Rockaid con su cuchilla en llamas atacando al kirin esmeralda en su forma metálica dentro del edificio el cual era abierto con pinturas y modelos en exhibición, desde armaduras hasta esqueletos de criaturas gigantes

-no por que tengas juguetes nuevos significa que puedas detenerme!- grito Deuteros deteniendo el filo del arma con sus garras para después darle varios cabezazos al niño seguido de una patada el cual lo mando a estrellarse en un esqueleto derrumbándose cayendo el niño entre los escombros -ahora si ya te llego tu hora…enano de mierda- dijo Deuteros con su rifle en las garras apuntando su cara del niño que no podía salir –salúdame a mi sobrino en el infierno-

-déjalo!- grito Nod-Cooper entrando viendo ahí un plato en un aparador tomándolo y lanzándolo dándole en el arma provocando que disparara en otro lugar

-perra madre!- dijo Deuteros enojado apuntando al vaquero disparándole, pero Nod-Cooper se movía ágilmente por el lugar corriendo por las paredes y la vez sacaba su arma legendaria disparándole al arma de Deuteros explotándole frente a sus narices -aahhhrrggg- gritaba el kirin enojándose

-así se hace Cooper- dijo Nod-enano comenzando a quitar los escombros

-te hare trizas!- gritaba Deuteros comenzando atacar a Cooper con sus puños pero este se defendía con sus cuchillas así que Deuteros golpea el piso varias veces creando impulsos sísmicos evitando que se moviera el ladrón así que Deuteros aprovecho el momento y corrió embistiendo al vaquero estrellándose por las paredes atravesándolas llevándolo a diferentes partes del museo llegando a un salón medieval donde había armaduras de ponys de la edad media y varias armas e instrumentos de tortura -ya te llego tu hora- dijo el kirin tomando un hacha de doble filo mientras que Nod-Tennessee en el suelo intentaba levantarse pero Deuteros lo golpeaba brutalmente con sus puños poniéndolo en un tronco donde se hacia las decapitaciones -voy a comerme tu pu... cabeza- decía Deuteros levantando el hacha para matarlo, pero el techo del lugar colapsa entrando un autómata al lugar el cual en sus escáneres detectaban amenazas detectadas amenazando a Deuteros

-para acabarla de amolar- dijo Nod-Tennessee viéndolo todo como el robot comenzó a disparar, pero la piel metálica de Deuteros lo protegía comenzando a avanzar lanzándole el hacha de doble filo enterrándose en la cabeza dañándole sus circuitos

-te convertiré en un juguete para mi hijo- dijo Deuteros con un revolver en su casco, pero fue recibido por un latigazo en la espalda por parte de Nod-Cooper dañándole su atuendo -ese era mi traje favorito aaahrrrgg- Deuteros corre embistiendo a Nod-Cooper, pero el vaquero lo agarra de los cuernos evitando deteniendo a la bestia

-por favor, estás hablando con alguien que ha arreado muchos bueyes en toda su vida... sé cómo domarlos y ahora lo vas a ver- Nod-Tennessee lo levanta con todas sus fuerzas estampándolo contra el piso, acto seguido Nod-Cooper le da un rodillazo haciendo que el kirin escupiera algo de sangre mientras que con sus látigos de energía amarraba al alterado -así es como lo hacemos al estilo Cooper yeehhhaa- dijo el vaquero viendo al kirin metálico con las cuatro patas amarradas

-aahhhhrrrrgggg- Deuteros gritaba de furia liberando energía de su cuerpo rompiendo los látigos levantándose -te voy a poner en tu lugar- grita el kirin comenzando a golpear al vaquero quien a su vez no se dejaba deteniendo los ataques

-tranquilo torito, ahorita te enseño como castro a los animales como tú- dijo Nod-Cooper mientras una lluvia de golpes se daba entre ellos, en ese momento el autómata que estaba ahí se quita el hacha que tenía viendo a sus objetivos así que con su arma se preparaba para apuntar, pero en ese instante

-o no maquinita, por supuesto que no te dejare hacer eso- Nod-Rockaid llega con sus sables subiéndose al autómata hasta llegar a la cabeza, acto seguido une sus sables formando su arco disparándole una flecha el cual su cabeza vuela en mil pedazos quedando solo su cuerpo viendo el enano lo que tenía dentro -¿que tenemos aquí?- dijo el enano adentrándose en la máquina -esto me podría servir, ¿me pregunto si…?- en eso el cuerpo del autómata comenzó a moverse aun sin su cabeza -ya está- medio cuerpo del enano salió quien comenzó a mover el robot por sí mismo –ohhh… siiii vamos a probar a este bebe- Nod-Hunter movió el brazo con la heavy machine gun apuntando al kirin que se daba de golpes con Nod-Cooper -vaquero a tus seis en punto!- decía el enano disparándole

-entendido- Nod-Tennessee salto esquivando en el aire las balas impactando contra el kirin

-sus ataques no atravesaran mi defensa- dijo Deuteros

-pero esto si- dijo Nod-Rockaid corriendo hacia el dándole una patada atravesando otras paredes llevándolo a otras partes del museo -anotación!- decía el enano levantando los brazos robóticos y a la vez bailaba la danza de la victoria -soy el mejor-

-ahórrate tu bailecito tonto para después, hay que agarrar a ese kirin ahora- dijo Nod-Tennessee entrando al hoyo que atravesó Deuteros

-te sigo Cooper- Nod-Rockaid se movía dentro del robot atravesando las paredes sin querer dejando más destrucción en el lugar -lo siento-

En el Madison Square Garden

-rápido todos entren, ahí estarán muy seguros- dijo Shining guiando a los ponys que no tenían lugar donde esconderse, pero en ese momento dos autómatas comienzan a disparar en el aire asustando a lo ponys, pero rápidamente el unicornio invoca una barrera mágica protegiendo a los civiles, pero los robots seguían disparando debilitando el escudo -no resistiré mucho tiempo-

-resiste tío haya voy!- grito Trevor empuñando su espada volando para ayudarla cortando a una maquina a la mitad explotando en el aire mientras el otro robot lo atacaba con sus puños, pero el alicornio contraataca golpeándolo en el estómago seguido de sus demás articulaciones, pero la maquina lo patea mandándolo al suelo donde Shining fue a socorrerlo

-Trevor- dijo Shining levantándolo mientras la maquina apuntaba al unicornio quien saco su espada Olcrist -no lastimaras a mi sobrino!- gritaba lanzándose con un impulso mágico partiendo a la mitad al robot verticalmente explotando al instante

-wooow… eso estuvo increíble- dijo Trevor admirando a su tío –¿dónde aprendido todo eso? -

-te recuerdo que tu tía Paint era mi maestra, así que todo lo aprendí de ella... eso y aparte lo aprendí de los golpes que se daban, mi esposa y ella- decía con melancolía limpiando su arma mientras otro autómata aterrizaba cerca de ellos - ¿listo Trevor? -

-a darle- ambos alicornios vuelan atacando a la otra máquina mientras daban su grito de batalla

Dentro del estadio

-aquí estarán seguros- decía Luna con los ponys debajo del estadio -pase lo que pase no salgan de aquí- los ponys estaban agradecidos obedeciendo a su princesa de la noche, ella se iba recorriendo los pasillos llegando al estadio donde estaba Celestia con Cloudy Coldbreak y Cadence con su bebe -los ponys están a salvo por ahora- dijo la alicornio - ¿ya ha hablado? -

-Paint se está encargando de eso- dijo Celestia mientras Cloudy sonreía malvadamente al igual que Cadence y su bebe

-su forma de interrogar a los testigos es increíble- dijo la unicornio crema a Cadence sin dejar de ver

-aaaaahhhh por favor ayúdenme!- gritaba Blueblood mientras Paint lo tenía agarrado de la pata mientras que ella lo sujetaba desde el panel de marcadores del estadio

-me pregunto ¿qué dolerá más?... ¿tu caída o la turba furiosa real de abajo? - decía Paint viendo a la turba que estaba en plena cancha del estadio

-mátalo!-

-arrójalo al desgraciado!-

-línchalo!-

-vamos a golpearlo como una piñata hasta sacarle las tripas al desgraciado!- decían los nobles enfurecidos

-solo quería traer paz al reino... pero no de esta manera- decía Blueblood lloriqueando de cabeza -lo siento... no quería que esto pasara-

-¿vas a hablar?- pregunto Paint

-ya te dije todo!- dijo Blueblood así que Ember lo suelta cayendo el unicornio gritando como loco, pero Paint lo atrapa con un cable que tenía amarrado en la pierna izquierda estando centímetros del suelo mientras los nobles con unos garrotes querían golpear haciendo que gritara el príncipe, así que Paint lo volvió a subir jalando el cable - ¿estás loca?, no puedo creer que estuve interesada en ti, debió haber sido la pubertad-

\- ¿vas a hablar? - volvió a preguntar Paint

-pero ya no sé qué decirte- dijo Blueblood, pero Paint lo vuelve a soltar volviendo a caer volviendo a estar centímetros en el suelo donde los nobles querían golpearlo de nuevo pero la yegua lo sube

-¿y ahora?- decía la yegua plateada

-está bien, está bien, te diré todo, hablare… pero por favor bájame… tengo una bolita que me sube y se me baja a cada rato- dijo Blueblood, así que la unicornio lo baja comenzando a hablar con las princesas -y… eso fue todo lo que paso- decía el príncipe en los asientos terminando de hablar

-Blueblood eres un grandísimo estúpido, tanto así que si te dieran un premio por ser el más estúpido del reino tú lo perderías por ser un grandísimo estúpido!- gritaba Cloudy dándole sus azotes lastimando al príncipe

-aahhhhh cuanto dolor- decía el príncipe lloriqueando

\- ¿así que colaboraste con el Inquisidor y con Arpeggio para la creación de los autómatas? - dijo Celestia

-por medio de los planos que le robaste a la princesa Twilight- dijo Luna molesta por eso

-y lo peor de todo es que ese loro está usando la propiedad de los Bernand para crear a las maquinas- dijo Ember sintiendo escalofríos al recordar a los Bernand

-hay que detener a ese loro cuando antes- dijo Cadence

-no sin antes darle su merecido a Blueblood!- grito Fancy Pants llegando –tómenlo-

-siii!- los nobles estaban de acuerdo corriendo hacia el príncipe el cual lo agarraron apartando a las princesas consejera y capitana de ahí

-oigan… ¿qué están haciendo? - preguntaba Celestia viendo como amarraban al príncipe

-le advertí a este idiota que si este proyecto iba salir mal lo iba a lamentar- dijo Fancy

-arruino al reino con sus máquinas infernales-

-trajo a la marine aquí-

-y no olviden al traficante que llego por su culpa- decían los nobles

-castigo, castigo, castigo, castigo!- decía la realeza al unisonó

-esperen, aún hay algo que no entiendo, ¿cómo fue que Blueblood, termino siendo el lame botas de Galaxy? - preguntaba Ember

-tienes razón, eso quiero saber- dijo Cadence molesta por eso –cuéntanos ahora... topo- decía la alicornio molesta al igual que los demás mientras Blueblood encontraba las palabras que tenía que decir

-saben… la palabra disculpa se usa de diversas maneras, pero si se habla desde el fondo de tu corazón estoy seguro que lo entenderán, ya que lo único que quería era ayudar a mi reino... así que... amigos reales... lo siento- dijo el príncipe mientras hubo un minuto de silencio incomodo

-vamos a castrar al príncipe- dijo un noble

-siii!- decían los demás

-que no alto aaaahhhh- Blueblood gritaba de terror mientras los nobles se preparaban para darle su máximo castigo -princesas ayúdenme!-

\- ¿quién tiene una navaja? - pregunto un noble

-yo tengo mi lanza, si quieren se las presto- dijo Cadence alegremente, pero sus tías la miraban con enojo - ¿Qué?, solo quiero ayudarlos-

-oigan eso no servirá de nada- dijo Celestia

-lo castran cuando esto acabe-

-Luna- dijo Celestia

-para ese entonces estaremos muertos, por mí que lo hagan ahora- dijo Cloudy

-yo tengo una navaja- dijo Flour De lisse ignorándola –ábranle las piernas-

-nooooo!- gritaba el príncipe mientras le abrían las piernas los ponys

-aaaaaltooooooo!- en eso un grito se escuchó a lo lejos y era nada más y nada menos que Trevor y Shining llegando todos polvorientos - ¿qué demonios están haciendo? -

-castrando a este imbécil- dijo una yegua noble

\- ¿y es así como solucionan esto? - dijo Trevor sin poder creerlo -por favor señores, hacerlo yegua no solucionara nada- dijo Trevor quitándole la navaja a los nobles

-fue su culpa y de sus estúpidas maquinas que estamos metidos en esto- dijo otro noble mientras el viajero levantaba al príncipe desatándolo el cual este le agradeció

-pero también les recuerdo que ustedes también tienen la culpa, yo les advertí lo que iba a pasar, pero no me escucharon todos tienen la culpa, en especial las princesas- dijo Trevor haciendo que las princesas agacharan la cabeza en señal de pena

-tiene razón el alicornio, ustedes tuvieron la culpa de todo- dijo Blueblood desilusionado con los nobles

-y tú tienes el noventa por ciento de culpa, así que mejor no digas nada- dijo Trevor regañándolo

-está bien- dijo Blueblood arrepentido

-señores… estamos bajo ataque, debemos estar unidos y ayudarnos, no a agredirnos, así fue como comenzó todo en mi época, todos buscaban culpables trayendo la desgracia viviendo yo en un mundo de caos gobernado por este patán- dijo Trevor apuntando a Blueblood el cual los saludaba al hacer eso toda la realeza comenzó a burlarse de el

-púdranse todos ustedes- dijo Blueblood enojado por las burlas que le hacían

-el rarito tiene razón... si queremos tener techo sobre nuestras cabezas debemos actuar juntos y evitar que catástrofes como estas sucedan a futuro- dijo Cloudy

-dejemos de comportarnos como criaturas salvajes, somos ponys por todos los cielos, somos gente civilizada- dijo Trevor

-el astronauta tiene razón- dijo Flour De lisse arrepintiéndose como los demás - ¿señor en que nos hemos convertido? -

-concuerdo contigo- dijo Fancy viéndose dándose cuenta que estaba hecho un desastre como lo demás nobles –mírenme yo no soy así, lo siento mucho a todos ustedes, en especial contigo Blueblood… no debimos haberte intentado castrarte como el perro que eres-

-has dado el primer paso amigo- dijo Trevor apoyándolo

-yo también lo siento-

-todos lo sentimos-

-también yo- decían los nobles

\- ¿es todo?, una disculpa así nada mas- dijo Blueblood molesto

-di que al menos no te cortaron ahí abajo- dijo Shining -mejor no los hagas enojar o si no terminaras sin descendencia-

-está bien, está bien, disculpa aceptada a todos ustedes- dijo el príncipe tapándose ahí abajo

-Trevor eso fue increíble- dijo Cadence –calmaste a los nobles-

\- ¿qué puedo decir?, es parte del discurso de la victoria que había hecho en mi época- dijo Trevor

-aun así, ayudo a calmar a estos ponys, actuaste como todo un príncipe- dijo Celestia sonriéndole

-ese es mi sobrino- dijo Shining con orgullo -no solo pelea tan bien si no que sabe cómo calmar a una turba furiosa-

-debiste haberlo sacado del lado de la familia de Twilight, porque del mío me es imposible- dijo Ember riendo un poco -en fin, regresemos al tema principal, debemos ir a la propiedad Bernand y detener a ese loro-

-Paint tiene razón- dijo Luna

-y por eso seré yo la que ira- dijo Ember -debo destruir ese lugar de una vez por todas-

-no permitiremos que hagas esto sola, yo también iré- dijo Celestia

-también voy- dijo Luna -ya me cansé de estar aquí sentada sin hacer nada, mi reino nos necesita, es hora de entrar en acción-

-hay por favor mejor clávenme un cuchillo y mátenme, prefiero estar muerta que andar con esta víbora- dijo Cadence

-Cadence- dijo Shining mirándola seriamente

-está bien… carajo si muero por culpa de esta imbécil juro que te hare la vida imposible en el más haya Shining Armor- la alicornio le entrega a su bebe para que la cuide -cuida a tu papa, asegúrate que no meta la pata- dijo Cadence dándole un beso a su hija quien esta reía

-maldita sea mi suerte, ahora soy yo la que se quiere morir- dijo Paint -tener que aguantar a esta princesa idiota que no mas avienta rayitos mágicos a quien se le pegue la regalada gana-

-soy la princesa del amor y ese es mi trabajo, dar amor a los ponys, sin mi amor no eres nada más que una yegua pend...- gritaba la alicornio del amor

-Cadence no frente a Flurry- dijo Shining callándola

-pero Shining, me está ofendiendo- dijo Cadence mirándola con rabia mientras Paint le sacaba la lengua

-basta ya, Paint llévanos haya y Cadence por favor concéntrate en la misión, ¿quieres descarga tu ira?, hazlo con las maquinas no con ella- dijo Luna -y tu Paint basta-

-para ti es fácil decirlo, a ti no te llama perra en celo calienta camas a cada momento- dijo Cadence susurrando

-y no te dicen zorra que se acuesta con todo lo que se mueve- susurro Ember -sujétense bien de mí y no se suelten- dijo ella haciendo que las princesas la tocaran -Trevor estas a cargo, cuida a los ponys-

-si capitana- dijo Trevor mientras las princesas desaparecían

-mucho cuidado haya- dijo Shining con su bebe en su lomo

De vuelta a la estatua de la pony libertad unas explosiones surgieron en ese lugar

-aahhhrrrgg- gritaba una Rainbow toda lastimada con algo de sangre como algunas de sus amigas sin dejar de embestir a la yegua que tenía unos cuantos raspones -no me vas a vencer con esos ataques- dijo la pegaso continuando con su ataque, pero la asesina le lanza unas patadas en el aire lanzándola al piso impactando en ella

-Dashie- grito Pinkie corriendo hacia haya para ayudarla mientras su atacante le lanzaba estrellas ninja así que la pony fiestera llega con su amiga protegiéndola de las estrellas ninja de la asesina terrenal golpeándola seis veces en la cara mientras la pegaso preparaba su sable para atacarla por la retaguardia, la cola de la pony vibro saltando rápidamente quitándose de ella, así que Rainbow al ver eso se levanta y le da un puntapié en el lomo a la pegaso lanzándola al suelo mientras que la terrenal se preparaba para atacarla así que Pinkie lanza su escudo golpeándola la cabeza aterrizando cerca de su amiga continuando con la lucha

-eres débil, patética, no se ¿porque aun sigues luchando? - dijo otra ninja pegaso sin dejar de golpear a la pegaso amarilla quien estaba toda lastimada terminando en el suelo por otro golpe por parte de ella

-no puedo más…- dijo Fluttershy escupiendo algo de sangre viendo como un pajarito aterrizaba cerca de ella, pero la asesina ve eso pateando al ave lastimándola cruelmente

-terminaras muerta como esa ave de ahí- dijo la pegaso

\- ¿como... te... atreves...? - la mirada de miedo de la pegaso cambio a una de rabia tomando su ballesta disparándole sin cesar a la ninja quien esquivaba cada ataque en el aire, pero aun así la pegaso continúo disparando, pero ningún proyectil le daba a la asesina

\- ¿a quién le estas dando? - pregunto la asesina justo en ese momento noto que varias esferas rosas estaban orbitando alrededor de ella sin lugar donde esconderse sorprendiendo a la yegua -no es posible-

-largo de mi vista- dijo la pegaso amarilla moviendo su brazo haciendo que las esferas rosa fueran con la yegua impactando en ella lastimándola gravemente mientras la pegaso amarilla fue a ver al pajarito que estaba herido -no temas yo te protegeré de esa fea mujer- decía poniendo al ave en su melena

-estúpida!- grito la pegaso atacando con su sable, pero la pegaso ve eso y se defiende

-sigue así Fluttershy- dijo Rarity moviéndose con estilo y gracia golpeando a la asesina unicornio quien se protegía con un escudo mágico, ahí ser reunió con Applejack estando de espaldas protegiéndose de sus atacantes quienes se unieron corriendo en círculos lanzando múltiples estrellas ninja, así que Rarity y Applejack usas sus armas haciendo rebotar cada estrella metálica

\- ¿estas locas nunca se cansan o qué? - preguntaba la vaquera deteniendo una patada de la terrenal mientras le soltaba un golpe con sus Nunchakus seguido de una bola de hielo congelándola por un instante

-¿qué esperabas?, quieren nuestra sangre- dijo Rarity lanzando sus cadenas en tierra saliendo sobre la unicornio lastimándola pero aquella unicornio desaparece y aparece atrás de ella lanzando una ráfaga mágica lastimando a la pobre yegua blanca –aahhhrrgg como te atreves a arruinar mi crin- gritaba ella cayendo al suelo pero rápidamente se recupera lanzándole su cadena amarrándola del cuello terminando con un puñetazo por parte de la yegua pero aun así la asesina seguía lastimando a la unicornio con su espada

-ya voy Rarity!- grito Applejack mientras la terrenal se movía ágilmente golpeándola una y otra vez terminando en el suelo, pero aun así Applejack no se rindió dando una de sus patadas dándole justo en la quijada

-tus amigas morirán- dijo la unicornio sin mascara atacando Twilight quien contraatacaba con su espada Falchion

-Firaga- Twilight lanzo su hechizo de fuego, pero la yegua se protege con un escudo mágico, pero aun así Twilight siguió lanzando fuego, pero la yegua con su espada partía las llamaradas a la mitad

-no estas a mi nivel pend...- gritaba la asesina envistiendo con su espada varias veces con el de ella comenzando a golpearla a la princesa ya que a pesar de que Twilight sepa hechizos avanzando no tiene tanta experiencia con la espada pero aun así sabia uno que otro truquito

-Graviga- la alicornio lanzo de su Pzifer su hechizo de gravedad impidiendo que avanzara comenzando a sentir el cuerpo pesado sin poder moverse enojándose, mientras Twilight concentraba una esfera morada mágica en su casco -Spiral Blast- Twilight la arremata lanzándola al suelo a la asesina –ríndete no podrás vencerme-

\- ¿en serio crees eso? - la asesina comenzó a sonreír malvadamente -mira- decía ella apuntando así que la alicornio volteo llevándose una grata sorpresa

-chicas!- Twilight vio con horror a todas sus amigas en el suelo completamente lastimadas todas juntas sin movimiento alguno estando amarradas por una cuerda mágica, queriendo ayudarlas, pero las otras asesinas comenzaron a rodearla armadas y listas para atacar, Twilight estaba rodeada no sabía qué hacer, tenía su Pzifer pero aun así no era suficiente para ella y sus amigas no estaban disponibles por el momento, no tenía idea de que hacer así que con su espada en tomándola con su magia esperaba lo inevitable

-ahora hermanas en el nombre de la justicia maten a la princesa!- grito la asesina sin mascara haciendo que las asesinas atacaran así que la princesa comenzó a defenderse con sus armas, pero las asesinas comenzaron a lastimarla, lanza un Blizzaga queriendo congelarlas, pero las asesinas evitaron eso hiriendo a la princesa

-aaahhhhhh- la princesa gritaba de dolor mientras era agredida por el escuadrón de la muerte dañando sus ropas que traía mientras su sobrero de generala salía volando por el aire cayendo cerca de las manes

-... Twi... light...- dijo Rarity viendo con horror lo que le hacían intentando hacer algo pero no podía ya que estaba lastimada y débil

Dentro de la estatua

-muy bien Moonside, sé que estas aquí, no tienes lugar a donde ir- dijo Starlight con Spike explorando un corredor -muestra tu cara cobarde-

-si… afronta la autoridad- dijo Spike, en eso el unicornio en una esquina comienzo a dispararle a través de su escopeta haciendo que Glimmer tomara al bebe dragón y se ocultaran rápidamente en otra esquina salvándose de los disparos de aquel pony

-no me atraparan- dijo Moonside corriendo por otro lugar llegando a unas escaleras comenzando a subir

-tras el Spike deprisa- dijo Starlight alcanzándolo

-oye ¿que no te has dado cuenta que nos quiere matar si nos acercamos? - dijo Spike siguiéndola subiendo las escaleras Moonside ve eso y siguió disparando -aaahhh- él bebe dragón asustado -este tipo está loco casi me da-

\- ¿estás bien? - pregunto Starlight

-estoy bien, deprisa- dijo Spike continuando con la persecución

En otra parte de la cuidad en un departamento

-no deberíamos estar aquí- dijo Scootaloo observando en una ventana –deberíamos abandonar la cuidad-

\- ¿afuera?, ¿en medio de un tiroteo? - dijo Apple Bloom sentada en la alfombra jugando un juego de mesa con Sweetie Belle

\- ¿y con este frio? - dijo Sweetie Belle

-la probabilidad de que salgamos de esta situación es de un cincuenta por ciento- dijo la Bot

-¿y el otro cincuenta por cierto?- pregunto Brodek con una charola con cocoa caliente para las potrancas dándole a cada uno

-puede ser que nos maten los autómatas, o una bala nos llegue por detrás, o el frio nos congele- dijo la Bot

-genial ahora estoy perturbada- dijo Bony bebiendo un poco para calmarse

-te noto algo alterada Bony, tu ritmo cardiaco se acelera- dijo Sweetie Bot escaneándole –¿estás bien? -

-no es nada… es todo lo que está pasando- dijo Bony intentando calmarse, pero no podía

-yo también tengo miedo Bony, pero vamos a estar bien, este es un lugar seguro- dijo Apple Bloom sonriéndole un poco

-¿a los dueños no les molesta que estamos aquí?- pregunto Brodek

-mi prima Babs salió de viaje con su familia, quisieron ir a un lugar cálido para pasar las fiestas haya- explico Apple Bloom

-como quisiera estar en un lugar cálido, extender mis alas en el sol, relajarme y lejos de este campo de batalla- dijo Scootaloo en eso escucharon un bip proveniente de alguna parte - ¿que fue eso? -

-lo siento, fui yo… mis celdas de energía están en un cinco por ciento- dijo la Bot enseñándoles en su brazo izquierdo el cual se abrió mostrando un medidor que decía "energía al cinco por ciento por favor recargué su celda de energía"

-genial y no tengo diamantes- dijo Sweetie Belle

-yo tengo uno ¿les sirve? - dijo Bony con un pequeño diamante aventándoselo a la Bot el cual lo atrapa con la boca comiéndoselo viendo sus celdas que subieron a un quince por ciento

-rayos no es suficiente, mejor revisare las habitaciones a ver si mi prima tiene algunas gemas- dijo Apple Bloom levantándose comenzando a buscar por todo el apartamento

\- ¿por cierto donde está la pony con acento extraño? - pregunto Bony

-salió hace poco, fue a revisar la zona a ver si no había peligros- dijo Brodek, en los corredores del edificio

-maldita sea, no sirve el elevador… la gran y poderosa Trixie detesta subir escaleras- dijo la maga subiendo cansándose en eso escucho algo - ¿que fue eso? - decía la unicornio revisando el lugar, pero no había nadie –¿habrá sido mi imaginación? - Trixie continuo con su camino hasta llegar a su piso entrando por una puerta sin darse cuenta que unos ojos azul celestes brillaban en la puerta observándola - ¿qué les pasa a estas luces? - Trixie vio que las luces comenzaron a parpadear misteriosamente

-...-

\- ¿quien anda ahí? - Trixie voltea a su espalda, pero no había nadie comenzando a temblar de miedo –muéstrate ante la gran y poderosa Trixie- decía ella muy desafiante, en eso escucho un fuerte estruendo -aahhhhh- la yegua salió corriendo de ahí mientras una figura la seguía entre las sombras quien estaba destruyendo las paredes de lugar -Brodek idiota abre la puerta!, abre la puerta aaahhh!- decía ella golpeando la puerta

\- ¿oye que te pasa? - dijo Brodek abriendo la puerta y entrando la maga rápidamente

-hay un fantasma haya afuera!- grito Trixie alertando a las ponys, así que Brodek con su espada salió a investigar mientras la maga protegía a las niñas

-encontré estas piedras brillantes, ¿servirán algo? - decía Apple Bloom llegando de una habitación - ¿porque esas caras? -

-cállate… hay un fantasma afuera- dijo Sweetie Belle callándola quien estaba asustada

-Brodek fue a investigar- dijo Bony en eso escucharon un horrible

-aahhhh!... por Celestia aaaahhh!- gritaba Brodek

-aaaaahhhh!- las niñas y maga gritaron al unisonó pensando que le había pasado algo malo a Brodek, pero no fue así

-jajaja debieron haber visto sus caras- dijo Brodek llegando sin dejar de reírse -ustedes sí que saben cómo alegrar el día-

\- ¿qué clase de broma fue esa Brodek? - dijo Apple Bloom quejándose

-eres un idiota!- grito Scootaloo -no nos vuelvas a asustar así de ese modo-

-aunque para mí fue divertido- dijo Sweetie Belle, pero las niñas la miraban fríamente –o tal vez no- decía apenada

-no nos asustes así, así creímos que el espectro te había atrapado- dijo Trixie

-por favor chicas, revise el lugar y no había nada, solo unas paredes rasgadas, pero creo que es por la antigüedad y la humedad de aquí- dijo Brodek sonriéndoles mientras una figura se ponía detrás de él haciendo que las ponys miraran con horror comenzando a tartamudear haciéndoles señas de que volteara - ¿qué les pasa?, ¿tengo algo en la cara o qué? -

-…- las ponys por miedo le seguían avisando de la figura femenina que estaba ahí

-oigan no tengo tiempo para jugar- dijo Brodek, así que Apple Bloom con una pizarra que había en la mesa escribo lo siguiente "atrás de ti idiota" -hay por favor no voy a caer en ese viejo tru...- el pony volteo sintiendo como se le helaba la sangre por lo que veía

-quítate de mi camino…- dijo una kirin que estaba frente de el

-no ching...- no termino lo que iba a decir ya que la kirin avienta al pony de la nada mandándolo a estrellarse en la pared atravesándola

-Brodek!- gritaron las niñas

-aléjate de las niñas tu...- la unicornio no termino lo que iba a decir ya que la kirin la toma con uno de sus tentáculos estampándola en el suelo varias veces arrojándola a los muebles que había ahí

-Trixie!- gritaron las niñas viendo a la pony inconsciente

-resiste Trixie!- grito Apple Bloom

-aahhhh- gritaba Scootaloo viendo a la yegua acercándose lentamente

-atrás de mi- dijo Sweetie Bot, pero la kirin la toma con sus tentáculos levitándola arrancándole la cabeza de la Bot arrojándola después a la ventana

-Sweetie Bot!- dijo Sweetie Belle mientras la kirin se acercaba más poniéndolas en un rincón atrapándolas

-el espectro nos va a matar!- grito Scootaloo

-esto ya lo había visto en una película con Rockaid, los ponys entraron en una casa siendo acechados por una mujer con pelo largo el cual no se le veía la cara justo como ella- decía Sweetie comenzando a llorar -siendo víctimas de una maldición-

\- ¿y cómo termino la película?, tal vez se me ocurra algo- pregunto Scootaloo

-todos se mueren- dijo la potranca sin dejar de llorar-si sale con un potrillo que maúlla como gato yo me muero-

-tu vendrás conmigo… ahora!- gritaba la kirin viendo sus ojos que brillaban intensamente en ese momento Apple Bloom observo a la yegua de frente reconociéndola

\- ¿Blazy? - dijo Apple Bloom - ¿eres tú? -

\- ¿en serio es Blazy? - dijo Sweetie Belle sintiéndose mejor -gracias a Celestia casi nos morimos de miedo y.…- decía acercándosele

-aléjense de mí!- gritaba la yegua asustando a las niñas abrazándose mutuamente

-no quiero morir-¡! dijo Sweetie llorando otra vez

\- ¿qué le paso?, ¿por qué ese cambio?, y no digo por su instinto asesino si no por todo su cuerpo- preguntaba Scootaloo

-no lo sé... quiero a mi mama- dijo Apple Bloom llorando también, pero Blazy toma a las niñas con sus tentáculos apartándola de su camino yéndose por alguien mas

-aléjate de mí, ¿qué quieres monstro? - dijo Bony desafiándola

-quiero... venganza!- grito Blazy, pero en ese momento un pony verde la enviste cayendo al suelo la yegua

-no tocaras a estas niñas en mi presencia- dijo Brodek atacando a la kirin con su espada

-Brodek no!- grito Scootaloo, pero el pony no la escucho y siguió atacando con su arma, pero la kirin con sus tentáculos detenía cualquier ataque, en ese momento Bony comenzó a correr saliendo del apartamento

-Bony!- grito Apple Bloom haciendo que la kirin volteara enfureciéndose

-no huyas de mi mocosa!- grito la yegua tomando al pony lanzándolo también por la ventana cayendo al suelo el pony verde mientras la kirin comenzaba a perseguirla

-aaaauuuuch- dijo Brodek sobre un hidrante de espaldas

-señor ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto Sweetie Bot quien estaba ensamblándose de nuevo

-hasta a mí me dolió- dijo Scootaloo con las niñas viendo al pony desde la ventana –menos mal que no termino sentado porque si no adiós a su virginidad-

-al menos esta bien- dijo Sweetie Belle –aunque no puedo decir lo mismo del departamento-

-me prima me va a matar- dijo Apple Bloom sintiendo melancolía

-es un pony que soporta cualquier golpe- dijo Scootaloo

-no hablo de él, hablo de Sweetie Bot… es bueno saber que está bien- dijo la potranca unicornio viendo desde abajo a Bony corriendo despavoridamente siendo perseguida por la kirin quien usaba sus tentáculos translucidos para moverse más rápido

-tenemos que ayudar a Bony- dijo Apple Bloom

\- ¿y por qué nosotras? - dijo Scootaloo

-porque es nuestro deber como Cruzzaders ayudarla- dijo Sweetie Belle -en marcha Cruzzaders- decía ella avanzando seguido de las otras

-esperen un momento… ¿y Trixie? - decía Scootaloo en eso

-la gran... y poderosa... Trixie... es... la maga más poderosa... de todo el... mundo- decía la unicornio azul hablando todavía inconsciente

-estará bien, vamos Cruzzaders- dijo Apple Bloom saliendo del edificio con sus amigas -en marcha Sweetie Bot-

-si- dijo la Bot ensamblada completamente alcanzándolas

-oigan no se vayan- dijo Brodek tratando de levantarse, pero no podía viendo a las niñas alejarse de el - ¿carajo que otra cosa me podría pasar? -

-groooaaaar- unos cinco autómatas llegaron donde él estaba

\- ¿por qué tenía que abrir mi bocota? - dijo Brodek levantándose finalmente comenzando a atacar a las maquinas

En el museo

-aahhhhrrgggg- Deuteros golpea sin piedad contra el niño que manejaba el robot quien este solo se protegía mientras Deuteros lo atacaba sin compasión alguna comenzando a desbaratar al robot que tenia

\- ¿oye que te pasa?, estás haciendo trisas mi nuevo juguete- dijo Nod-Rockaid golpeándolo tres veces seguido de disparos de su arma, pero el kirin metálico corre golpeando su brazo quebrándoselo seguido de una patada en las piernas cayendo el suelo el enano

-lo que te hare trizas es esa pin... cabeza que tienes- dijo Deuteros acercándose a el enano quien intentaba levantarse, pero el Nod-vaquero lo golpea en las piernas arrodillándose seguido de un agarre el cual lo mando al suelo, pero el kirin lo agarra del brazo arrojándolo al suelo

-una cucharada de mi propia medicina- dijo Nod-Tennessee mientras Deuteros saltaba aplastando su cuerpo con sus patas mientras lo goleaba una y otra vez en la cara agrietando el piso hasta romperlo cayendo los dos en un sistema de alcantarillado

-Cooper!- grito Nod Rockaid saliendo de la maquina alcanzándolo, debajo del lugar donde era un poco oscuro con varios tubos pegados a la pared

-aaahhhh!- gritaba el vaquero sintiendo como sus huesos se hacían pedazos mientras el kirin lo abrazaba con fuerza

\- ¿que explotara primero, tu cabeza o tus huesos? - dijo el kirin metálico presionando su cuerpo lastimándolo mas

-oye imbécil!- gritaba el enano -deja a mi amigo en paz o si no- Nod-Hunter estaba sobre una tubería gigante el cual disparo unas flechas en las llaves en los sistemas de drenaje comenzando a hacer presión en las tuberías

\- ¿qué intentas hacer? - preguntaba Deuteros, Nod-Cooper aprovecho el momento y le dio un cabezazo seguido de ocho golpes con su arma legendaria en todo su cuerpo acto seguido dispara a sus piernas lastimándolo impidiendo que avanzara el kirin arrodillándose por el dolor que tenía -hijo de pu...- gritaba de rabia mientras el vaquero se dirigía al ducto donde estaba el enano utilizando su gel explosivo rociándole a la tapa

-espero que sepas nadar- dijo Nod-Cooper levantando su bastón haciendo que el potrillo disparara su pistola garfio al hoyo por donde entraron bajando por el vaquero sacándolo de ahí

-vuelvan cobardes!- grito Deuteros intentando levantarse, pero no podía, el vaquero saca el detonador de su traje accionándolo explotándole el ducto saliendo de ahí unas toneladas de agua yendo hacia el kirin

-nooooaaarrrgggghhhh- Deuteros fue tragado por el agua siendo arrastrado por los alcantarillados de la cuidad terminando en quién sabe dónde, mientras que los ponys volvieron al museo regresando a la normalidad

-lo hicimos- dijo Rockaid en el suelo respirando agitadamente -vencimos a Deuteros-

-por ahora... ese fenómeno es más cascarrabias que los castores de mi tierra natal- dijo Cooper en el suelo viéndolo -son bien testarudos esas bestias-

-pues estaremos ahí para detenerlo- dijo Rockaid -solo espero que Twi y los otros les estén yendo mejor-

-salgamos de aquí antes de que alguien vea este chiquero y nos cobren los daños por propiedad privada- dijo Tennessee

-si... tan pronto cuando pueda levantarme- dijo Rockaid

En la estatua de la Ponylibertad dentro del lugar

-ríndete Moonside- decía Starlight llegando a la cima con él bebe dragón - ¿dónde está? - decía buscándolo, pero no había señales de el

-Starlight cuidado!- grito Spike viendo al unicornio llegando de sorpresa golpeando a la unicornio cayendo al suelo –haaaa… Starlight ayúdame!-

-no te muevas!- grito Moonside tomando al dragón como rehén

-Spike!- dijo Starlight

-no te muevas o mato al renacuajo- dijo Moonside amenazándolo con su arma

-por favor… ¿un renacuajo?, que ofensa- dijo Spike sintiendo el cañón en su cabeza - ¿por qué siempre me agarran como rehén? - preguntaba él bebe una y otra vez

-tranquilo Moonside, estas entre amigos- dijo Starlight

Afuera del lugar

-aaahhh- Twilight caía en el suelo toda lastimada, tanto ella como su traje viendo con rabia a las asesinas que no podía contra ellas

-tú y tus amigas no están a la altura- dijo la unicornio sin mascara con sus tres hermanas ya que las otras dos vigilaban a las manes que estaban en el suelo –ríndete y déjate morir con honor-

-honor... jajaja... ustedes, me están diciendo que pelean con honor... por favor... ustedes son tan sucias y ruines, son peor que los Galaxy!- grito Twilight escupiendo sangre haciendo enojar a la unicornio sin mascara intentando golpearla, pero la alicornio detiene el golpe con sus cascos el cual emanaron magia purpura

\- ¿qué rayos? - decía la yegua intentando escapar, pero no podía, la princesa no lo dejaba - ¿que estas planeando? -

-algo que mis caballeros me han enseñado y que siempre utilizan cuando no tienen ningún plan... improvisación... Garra Dragón- una garra mágica se formó en su brazo lastimando a la yegua sin mascara

-aaahhhrrggg mátenla!- gritaba ella sosteniendo su brazo todo dislocado intentando acomodárselo, las dos pegasos y la terrenal la atacaron, pero ella se protegía con sus garras lanzándolas por los aires mientras ella tomaba vuelo así que las dos pegasos la persiguen

-Thundaga!- grito Twilight lanzando rayos de su Pzifer dándole a una mientras que la otra la atacaba con su espada, pero Twilight usaba su magia desapareciendo una y otra vez no solo desesperando a la yegua, sino que también le disparaba un rayo mágico de su cuerno lanzándola por los aires fríos del lugar

-es mía- dijo la otra pegaso atacándola por detrás, pero ella desciendo al suelo viendo como las cuatro asesinas se preparaba para rematarla con sus espadas

-Reflega!- la alicornio invoca su escudo de espejos protegiéndose lastimando a las ponys cayendo al suelo comenzando a galopar en dirección a la otra unicornio y la terrenal que custodiaban a sus amigas, las asesinas la atacan, pero ella desaparece -Cola Dragón- la cola de la alicornio brillo intensamente golpeando a las asesinas por la espalda arrojándolas al piso -Curaga- Twilight abrió su Pzifer saliendo de ahí una luz verde que ilumino en los cuerpos de sus amigas sanando sus heridas

\- ¿qué paso? - dijo Rarity ya mejor

\- ¿dónde estamos? - dijo Applejack levantándose -ya recordé- decía viendo a las asesinas reunidas otra vez

\- ¿que nunca se detendrán? - dijo Fluttershy mientras el pajarito también curado salía de su melena -vete a casa rápido- el pajarito obedeció volando, alejándose del lugar

-hay que demostrarles a estas asesinas como arreglamos las cosas con nuestra magia de la amistad- dijo Twilight

-te sigo amiga... ¿pero cómo los detendremos? - pregunto Pinkie rascándose la cabeza

-al estilo de los caballeros… improvisen!- dijo Twilight arrojando su Pzifer en el aire, las manes comprendieron lo que se refería así que también hicieron lo mismo arrojaron sus armas en el aire intercambiando de armas

-no sé qué están planeando, pero sea lo que estén haciendo no lo lograran, mantenlas!- grito la asesina sin mascara ordenándole a sus ninjas que atacaran a las manes continuando con el asalto

-te encantara este libro, no es Daring Doo, pero si te dará dolores de cabeza- dijo Rainbow con el libro de la alicornio mientras esquivaba en el aire la espada de la asesina contraatacando golpeándola con todas sus fuerzas con sus pesuñas debilitándolas - ¿Cómo es que dice Twilight?... así... Firaga!- grito Rainbow abriendo el libro quemando a la pegaso -Blizzaga- dijo ella arrojando otro elemento congelando todo su traje dañándola cayendo al agua -y finalmente Thundaga- un rayo salió del libro impactando con la pegaso quien estaba en el mar

-aaaahhhhh- la asesina quedo hecho carbón hundiéndose en el mar sin vida alguna

-te dije que te daría dolores de cabeza- dijo Rainbow sin soltar el libro

-ese escudo no te salvara de mi espada- dijo la asesina terrenal atacando una y otra vez a Applejack con el escudo de Pinkie -deja de cubrirte y atácame, ¿dónde está esa fuerza que tenías hace un momento? -

-está justo aquí- dijo Applejack envistiendo su arma con el de ella partiendo su espada sorprendiendo a la asesina -nunca subestimes la defensa de mi amiga Pinkie- dijo la vaquera comenzando a golpearla sin piedad alguna lastimando todo su cuerpo dándole unas patadas traseras cayendo al suelo, pero al instante se levantaba, la vaquera giro una y otra vez arrojando su escudo a ella haciendo que esquivara doblándose

-fallaste- dijo la asesina pero el escudo reboto en una pared regresando a ella cortándole la mitad de su cuerpo mientras el escudo regresaba a la vaquera

-yo nunca fallo- dijo Applejack limpiando el escudo

-deja de huir de mi cobarde!- dijo a pegaso atacando a Fluttershy en el cielo lanzándoles estrellas ninja pero Fluttershy se protegía con sus cadenas escondiéndose en una nube en el cielo nublado así que la asesina comienza a seguirla comenzando a buscarla entre las espesas nubes -¿dónde estás?, da tu cara cobarde... ¿qué rayos?- la asesina sintió como una cadena se enroscaba en su pata izquierda así que la asesina intenta escapar pero otra cadena la atrapa –suéltame, libérame- la pegaso estaba en una especie de telaraña no podía salir sentía como las cadenas presionaba su cuerpo incluyendo su garganta

-entre más luchas, las cadenas más te presionaran- dijo Fluttershy apareciendo delante de ella -si de verdad valoras tu vida ríndete y entrégate para que pagues tu crímenes-

-nunca!- la asesina no escucho a la pegaso -la justicia prevalece gracias a nosotras- gritaba la ninja mientras su cuerpo era lastimado

-entonces no me dejas otra opción- dijo Fluttershy alejándose de ahí jalando las cadenas que tenía en sus brazos para no ver el trágico final de la asesina, la pegaso salió de la nube mientras un grito horrible se escuchó, era la asesina quien fue aniquilada gracias a la trampa de la pegaso amarilla

-fallaste, fallaste, fallaste, a que no me das- dijo Pinkie esquivando la espada de su oponente una y otra vez mientras la golpeaba con los Nunchakus de Applejack una y otra vez

-juro que te cortare la lengua maldita pony!- grito la terrenal cansándose sintiendo que le faltaba el aire por alguna extraña razón

-jamás mataran a Pinkie Pie, muchos lo han intentado, pero ninguno ha podido- dijo Pie girando los Nunchakus formando una ventisca helada sofocando a la asesina mientras su cuerpo se entumía hasta morir de hipertermia congelada gracias a Pinkie Pie

-nunca pasaras mi escudo- dijo la unicornio quien luchaba con Rarity quien disparaba una y otra vez con la ballesta de la pegaso

-en eso te equivocas cariño, esta arma traspasa tu escudo, solo velo- dijo Rarity recargando el arma comenzando a acumular energía disparando una bola blanca destruyendo el escudo de la asesina sorprendiéndola, así que la yegua corre mientras acumulaba energía otra vez de su arma barriéndose debajo de ella disparando arriba de ella recibiendo cada ataque de al unicornio blanca

-aaahhhhh- la unicornio voló en el aire impactando contra el suelo - ¿a dónde vas? - pregunto la unicornio

-con mis amigas- dijo Rarity dándole la espalda caminando tranquilamente

\- ¿Por qué?, el comba...-

-el combate termino hace rato cuando lance el otro proyectil mágico que caerá justo… ahora- dijo Rarity continuando con su camino, la asesina mira arriba viendo otra esfera de energía cayendo mientras gritaba de rabia impactando sobre ella explotando al instante

-mis hermanas… noooo!- gritaba la última asesina -ustedes... ustedes las mataron, mataron a mis hermanas... son unas asesinas!- gritaba

-ustedes también lo son- dijo Twilight caminando con la lanza de Rainbow y la Falchion en otro lado -ustedes dejaron de ser unas ponys normales al momento de formar su escuadrón, cuando comenzaron a matar a esa pobre gente-

-ellos eran traficantes, violadores, asesinos... solo hacíamos lo que era mejor para el mundo!- gritaba la unicornio corriendo con su espada atacando sin piedad a Twilight pero la alicornio detenía cada ataque con sus armas contraatacando lastimando a la pony quien no parecía tener esperanza contra ella -¿cómo es posible?, Si tu no podías con nosotras al principio y ahora- decía la unicornio toda lastimada perdiendo sangre pero las heridas que traía tambaleándose un poco -no me rendiré, ¿me oíste?, no me rendiré... debo traer la paz al mundo!- grito la asesina corriendo a ella una vez más pero la alicornio cierra los ojos por un instante concentrando su magia en ambas armas emanando un resplandor mágico, la asesina ataca de nuevo con su espada pero la alicornio lo esquiva haciendo un giro con gracia haciendo un tajo con ambas armas dando un golpe directo a la yegua -aaahhh... rayos- la asesina quedo de rodillas perdiendo mucha sangre viendo la profunda cicatriz que tenía en su corazón -un corte maestro como lo...-

-mi amigo hizo ese movimiento una vez contra una Hella tiempo atrás, tuve suerte que me saliera a la primera- dijo Twilight limpiando las armas quitando la sangre que tenía encima -de no ser así estaría muerta- en eso sus amigas manes se reunieron con ella -tú te buscaste esto, pudiste haberte alejado de ese grupo... pero no, tu sed de venganza te llevo a esto... esto no es justicia-

-entonces... ¿qué es justicia para ti? - pregunto la asesina sin dejar de ver a Twilight

-Es el principio moral que inclina a obrar y juzgar respetando la verdad y dando a cada uno lo que le corresponde- le explico la alicornio -es cierto que tienes sus fallas pero la justicia es como una hermosa joya… se tiene que pulir a cada rato para sacar la belleza que tiene, es lo mismo con la justicia se tiene que mejorar por el bien del mundo y no caer en la desgracia como en la que estamos ahora- dijo Twilight viendo el caos que hay en la cuidad de Manehatan –tenemos que mejorarla, para que todos podamos vivir mejor-

-como... me hubiera gustado... haber nacido aquí... puedo sentir que hay paz en este... lugar... es… una lástima... que ya no.… pueda… disfrutarlo... es muy hermoso... vivir… aquí- la asesina cayó al suelo muriendo al instante

-ese fue el final del escuadrón de la muerte- dijo Applejack

-siento pena por ellas, solo querían la paz del mundo- dijo Fluttershy

-pero no de esta manera cariño... llevaron la justicia a otro nivel de locura- dijo Rarity sintiendo algo de pena como las demás

-basta de lastimas, hay que ayudar a Glimmer- dijo Rainbow

-ponys en marcha- dijo Twilight

-entonces necesitaras esto… generala- dijo Pinkie regresándole el sombrero de generala poniéndolo en la cabeza

-gracias… andando- dijo Twilight entrando a la estatua en compañía de las demás

Dentro del lugar

-suelta a ese dragón ahora mismo!- grito Starlight ordenándole

-mejor hazle caso Moonside- dijo la pony hada llegando

\- ¿qué haces aquí?... no te metas en esto Cero- dijo Moonside

\- ¿por qué Moonside?... ¿por qué hiciste eso?, yo sigo sin poder creerlo- dijo Cero

-tu no lo entenderías Cero, jamás lo entenderías, tu no sufres como yo... esos cab... me quitaron a mi padre!- grito Moonside

-porque su padre era un corrupto, el mismo se buscó su muerte, usted quiso ayudarlo, pero no pudo- dijo Cero

-pude haberlo evitado!- grito el unicornio sin soltar al dragón -su muerte me hizo comprender muchas cosas, el sistema de justicia se está cayendo, la corrupción se está apoderando de todo el mundo, este reino también sufrirá su destino-

\- ¿y por eso formas un grupo de asesinas comenzando a matar a ponys que no merecían morir?... no estas ayudando a la justicia, lo estas empeorando todo- dijo Starlight -matar no soluciona nada, al final otros criminales vendrán-

-hare lo que sea necesario con tal de traer la paz al mundo- dijo Moonside comenzando a temblar un poco

-Moonside se acabó... la princesa y sus amigas derrotaron a tu escuadrón... ¿no lo ves?, estas solo, ya no puedes hacer nada- dijo Blossom –entrégate por las buenas y me asegurare que tengas un juicio justo- decía ella acercándose

-no te acerques!- grito el unicornio -un paso más y lo mato, ¿me oíste?, lo mato-

-no conseguirás nada Moonside, si lo matas la princesa Twilight te comerá vivo, si le haces algo al chaparrito lo vas a lamentar- dijo Starlight

-baja el arma Moonside, podemos solucionar esto la justicia...-

\- ¿que no entiendes?… deja de hablar de justicia Cero, ¿que no vez ya no se puede hacer nada este reino?... este reino se ira a la mierda debido a las fuerzas malignas que hay en este mundo, tú lo has visto Blossom, tú también sufriste tanto como yo… el cómo perdiste a tu coronel, el cómo vengaste su muerte-

-yo no me vengue de nadie, lo que le paso a Kandor no es culpa mía- dijo Blossom

\- ¿aun sigues negándolo?, de verdad que no tienes vergüenza- dijo Starlight

-esta es la única solución Blossom, únete a mi… cambiaremos este mundo a nuestro antojo- dijo Moonside –haremos una nueva ley-

-me duele decírtelo Moonside... pero no.… yo seguiré a pie de la letra la justicia, aunque me quiten a mis seres queridos... VOY A SEGUIR ADELANTE COMO LO QUISO MI CORONEL… NO VOY A MANCHAR SU LEGADO!- gritaba las ultimas frases de la comandante sacando una pistola -AHORA BAJA TUS MALDITAS PATAS Y LIBERA AL REHEN O JURO QUE LE VOLARE ESA PUT... CABEZA QUE TIENES- decía ella enfurecida por las locuras que decía su marido

-entonces... no tengo otra opción... yo me largo de aquí y el renacuajo morirá- dijo el unicornio agarrándolo del cuello con fuerza amenazándolo con su arma

-ya me tiene... harto este... gaaaahhh- Spike soplo fuego en el arma calentándola haciendo que se quemara los cascos haciéndolo soltar, así que él bebe lo toma del brazo haciéndolo que girara cayendo al suelo el pony

-quédate quieto- dijo Starlight tomando la escopeta con su magia -eres mío ahora-

-y Moonside... te lo diré por última vez…- dijo Spike viéndolo con enojo al pony intentando levantarse, pero el dragón lo agarró del cuello -no soy… un renacuajo... soy un dragón, y soy el que te pateo el trasero, así que… no lo olvides- él bebe dragón le soltó un golpe con su guantelete derecho en la cara noqueando al unicornio gris

-vaya Spike eso fue increíble- dijo Starlight sorprendida

-Trevor me enseño ese movimiento, sabía que me serviría un día de estos- dijo Spike limpiándose la garra

-Starlight, Spike!- los amigos voltean viendo a Twilight con las manes llegando

\- ¿qué le paso al unicornio? - pregunto Rainbow viéndolo en el suelo

-digamos que recibió unas clases de sobre cómo distinguir a un dragón de un renacuajo- dijo Spike chocando sus puños

-bien hecho chicos- dijo Pinkie felicitando al grupo -detuvimos a Moonside y su escuadrón de muerte- decía ella soltando serpentinas por todas partes

\- ¿qué haremos con él? - pregunto Fluttershy, en eso Twilight se acerca a él abriendo su libro atrapándolo ahí

-lo pondré en mi Pzifer y después lo llevare a las autoridades, estará encerrado por todos los crímenes que cometió desde meterse en mi casa hasta drogar e intento de homicidio de mi aprendiz- dijo Twilight -y no podrás hacer nada por el Cero-

-has lo que quieras con el... ya no me importa- dijo la comandante alejándose del grupo saliendo por las ventanas del lugar

-se ve que le afecto bastante lo de Moonside- dijo Starlight

-solo quería lo mejor para el mundo llevando la justicia a extremos- dijo Spike

-salgamos de aquí y reunamos con los demás- dijo Twilight

-si- decían sus amigos

En la guarida del Merobingeano

-perfecto, la siguiente unidad de autómatas esta lista para salir- dijo Arpeggio desde aquella plataforma móvil viendo a diez maquinas que se preparaban para salir a la guerra despegando los autómatas yéndose hacia su destino -nadie me detendrá-

-eso crees tú lorito- dijo una voz femenina, el loro volteo llevándose una grata sorpresa -vaya, vaya, pero si es el arma Y- decía el Merobingeano viendo a la caballero de la alquimia en plena entrada - ¿cómo burlaste a mi seguridad? - preguntaba el loro

-con algo de ayuda- dijo Paint mientras llegaban sus refuerzos

-y me imagino ¿que tú eres Arpeggio? - dijo Celestia apareciendo mágicamente junto con Luna y Cadence

-espero que no te moleste pero tus lacayos no están disponibles para ayudarte- dijo Luna

\- ¿qué les parece?, pero si es el trio alicornio, los tres chiflados, Dartacan y los tres mosqueteros- dijo el loro en un tono burlón

\- ¿siempre eres así de mandilón? - dijo Cadence de mala gana mientras el loro se acomodaba el monóculo

-¿y a que se debe su visita?- pregunto el loro

-sabes a que venimos Arpeggio, venimos a detener tu horrible fábrica de una vez por todas- dijo Luna invocando su espada mágicamente

\- ¿en verdad piensan detenerme?... ¿a mí?... ¿al Merobingeano?, ¿el pájaro que todo lo sabe?… no cuando estoy tan cerca de mi objetivo- dijo Arpeggio Molestándose - ¿me pregunto cómo seré recompensado por el inquisidor si elimino al trio alicornio y al arma Y? -

-ahórrate tus palabras lorito, no podrás con nosotras- dijo Ember sosteniendo la funda con su sable dentro

-no tienes a donde huir- dijo Cadence invocando su lanza

-entrégate por las buenas Arpeggio- dijo Celestia apuntándolo con su hacha amenazándolo

-¿y quién dijo que quiero huir?- el loro acciono unos botones mientras unas partes robóticas comenzaron a unirse donde estaba la plataforma móvil junto con el loro formando un robot gigante, era grande color bronce con verde fuerte y azul en sus piernas salvo sus espinilleras con garras que eras del mismo color que su cuerpo con una esfera de color azul con purpura en el pecho, turbinas en su espalda con forma de alas que el volar liberaban fuego en ella, una enorme lanza en el brazo izquierdo que tenía un brillo dorado y un escudo de color rojo con detalles plateados con una esfera azul en el centro que cubría su brazo izquierdo por completo, y su cara era el de un ave con monóculo en el ojo izquierdo en si es como una versión grande y robótica parecida a la del Merobingeano -ahora les mostrare que tan malvado puedo ser… mi Arp-emperador se hará cargo de ustedes ha, ha, ha, ha, haaaa- las princesas estaban impresionadas por la máquina que estaba frente a sus narices preparándose para la batalla que decidirá el destino Equestria

-esto se pondrá intenso- dijo Ember - la batalla en el día D. aun continua en el siguiente capítulo... no se lo pueden perder, hasta la próxima… adiosito- decía la yegua plateada despidiéndose


	48. La amenaza continua

**_*Capitulo 48: La amenaza continua_**

-aaaaahhhhhh, ¿cuánto tiempo más vamos a tener que esperar en este estúpido lugar?, toda esta espera me está matando!- gritaba Scootaloo quien estaba con las Cruzzaders y los demás sobrevivientes dentro del bunker de seguridad ubicado dentro de la base rebelde, el cual era una sala abierta todo cubierto de metal brilloso y enfrente de ellos estaba la entrada que era un portón gigante metálico hecho de plomo

\- ¿porque simplemente no vienen y terminamos con esto?... total, este infierno no creo que empeore más- dijo Apple Bloom recostada en el suelo

-dímelo a mí, ahora tengo que vivir el resto de mi maldita vida en esta silla de ruedas- dijo Buttom mientras su mujer le daba unas mantas

-di que al menos vives para así seguir juntos- dijo Sweetie Belle

-dejen de maldecir ponys, las malas noticias llegan rápido- dijo la generala Twilight llegando para hacerles compañía -es lo que siempre me decía la princesa Celestia-

\- ¿porque tenemos que estar aquí?, cuando debemos de estar con nuestros seres queridos haya afuera- dijo Scootaloo dando vuelta y vueltas

-necesitamos de alguien que cuide a estos ponys- dijo Twilight viendo a los sobrevivientes, todos estaban tristes y preocupados, como si el final ya estuviera cerca para ellos

-aun así, no me agrada tener que esperar- dijo Scootaloo de mala gana cruzada de brazos

-nuestras familias no quisieron que nos arriesgáramos- dijo Sweetie Belle -solo espero que la defensa resista- decía la unicornio con preocupación haciendo que Buttom la tomara de la pesuña

-resistirán, después de todo son los mejores soldados que he tenido- dijo la generala dándoles una sonrisa de confianza - (apresúrate Twilight)- decía pensativa la alicornio, ahí en la entrada estaba Holy Blade contemplando la situación

-solo espera un poco Xion, pronto volveremos a estar juntos- dijo Holy Blade esperando su muerte con orgullo

Afuera de la base rebelde en la entrada de la montaña en la cima

-Rainbow, ¿tu reporte? - pregunto Aspros

-todo tranquilo- dijo Dashie en el aire patrullando

-todo está tranquilo... demasiado tranquilo- dijo Pinkie Pie vigilando desde las bardas como un halcón

-eso es lo que me preocupa- dijo Fluttershy temblando de miedo

-cero autómatas en el sur- dijo Aqua volando avisándole al grupo

-tampoco hay en el este- dijo Starlight con unos binoculares observando desde unos pilares de rocas

-ni en el oeste- dijo Dawn haciendo lo mismo

\- ¿y si mejor regresamos adentro?, no me gusta este frio- dijo Rarity con escalofríos en su cuerpo mientras limpiaba su espada de diamante

-no se confíen ponys, en cualquier momento esos pin... pedazos de hojalata llegaran así que hay que estar buzos- dijo Deuteros

\- ¿alguna noticia de los otros rebeldes Flurry? - pregunto Sunset a Flurry quien tenía una radio intentando comunicarse

-es oficial, estamos solos- dijo la alicornio de cristal

-anímense ponys, hemos estado en peores situaciones, quiten esas caras vamos a estar bien- dijo Spike animando al equipo mientras afilaba sus garras mientras -ya verán... todos estaremos bien-

-eso espero Spike... eso espero- dijo Aqua en un estado pensativo -Trevor…-

De vuelta al presente

-Luna, Celestia, idiota… ataquemos todas juntas!- grito Cadence concentrando su cuerno como las demás yeguas disparando una ráfaga mágica que fue directo contra el Arp-Emperador, la nueva máquina del Merobingeano

-inútiles... Escudo Galeón- aquel robot manejado por el loro utiliza su escudo protegiéndose del ataque sin sufrir daño alguno

-ningún daño- dijo Luna sorprendida como las demás

-tomen esto, Mega Lanza- el Arp-Emperador levanta su brazo haciendo que su lanza comenzara a brillar comenzando a soltar cortes mágicos gigantes haciendo que las yeguas se quitaran de ahí, Luna y Celestia atacan con sus armas al mismo tiempo mientras que Cadence y Paint atacaran la retaguardia con sus armas pero el robot se fija en eso girando rápidamente golpeando a las yeguas cayendo al suelo todas -ha ha ha... Mega Lanza- varios cortes mágicos salieron de la lanza de Arpeggio intentando golpear a las princesas y capitana pero rápidamente invocan sus escudos protegiéndose

-salgamos de aquí y ataquemos en el aire, ahí tendremos más terreno libre- dijo Paint invocando sus alas mágicas sombrías comenzando a volar –Celestia, Luna, Imbécil muévanse-

-ya oyeron a la yegua, vuelen- dijo Celestia volando seguido de las princesas saliendo de la fábrica del loro

-no las dejare ir- Arpeggio comenzó a seguirlas saliendo de su escondite -Giga Blaster- varios misiles salieron de su espalda atacando a las yeguas, pero rápidamente comenzaron a moverse rápidamente esquivando las explosiones en cadena que se produjeron

-Sable Yamato!- grito Paint atacando sin piedad al Arp-Emperador, pero no podía hacerle ningún daño justo en ese momento comenzó a recordar algo justo antes de llegar a Manehatan

Flashback

En el Castillo de Twilight

-¿todos están listos?- pregunto el lobo quien estaba en el salón principal junto con Twilight los caballeros Spike, Starlight y Trevor

-solo falta que Shield llegue con el ejército- dijo Twilight portando su atuendo que le hizo el viejo para esta ocasión al igual que él bebe dragón

-Sunburts, Discord y el viejo se están encargando de traerlo aquí- dijo Starlight

-y mientras que esperamos quisiera hacerle una pregunta a mi querido y raro sobrino- dijo Paint mirando al alicornio quien estaba siendo estrangulado por su padre

-está bien, habla con el pero una vez que acabes volveré a estrangularlo- dijo Ignos soltando al alicornio

-por Celestia, ya deja de hacer eso!- grito Ventus

-el empezó- dijo Ignos

\- ¿qué te hizo ahora? - pregunto Tennessee

-se comió mi rebanada de pastel durante el desayuno… era mío- dijo Ignos quejándose

-idiota- dijo Ventus

-¿que querías decirme Paint?- pregunto Trevor

-sé que has visto desgracias de todo tipo, como la muerte de nuestros conocidos, la de mi hermano, la perdida de tu amigo…-

-cuando se fue al imperio y mato a Spitfire el muy pend...-

-Rockaid!- grito Ventus mientras Twilight le metió un coscorrón en la cabeza al niño por decir sus tarugadas

-auch… pues es verdad- dijo Rockaid sobándose

\- ¿a dónde quieres llegar? - pregunto Trevor

-dime una cosa Martin Mac Fly versión pony... ¿qué hay de mí en el futuro?... ¿tampoco sobrevivo? - pregunto Ember

-siento decirte esto… pero no- dijo Trevor haciendo que la unicornio se sintiera un poco triste -pero oye, por eso estamos aquí el día de hoy para cambiar la historia- decía el alicornio poniendo su pesuña derecha en su hombro haciendo que se sintiera mejor su rara tía –después de todo ¿qué seria del mundo sin Ember Paint? -

-es cierto- dijo Ember soplándose el mechón de su pelo

-¿bueno ahora que ya terminaste de preguntarle puedo continuar?- pregunto Ignos

-es todo tuyo- dijo Ember

-eres un...- Ignos se acercó estrangulando a su hijo de nuevo -escuincle del demonio eso te enseñara a no meterte con mi pastel- decía Ignos

-hay Ignos- dijo Twilight tapando su cara de vergüenza

Fin del flashback

-vamos a cambiar el futuro... Espada Ascalon!- grito la unicornio invocando su otra espada -Llamas Negras- la unicornio lanza llamas negras al robot, pero gracias a su escudo no pudo hacerle daño alguno

-de pie mis autómatas, acaben con el enemigo!- grito Arpeggio mientras que en la base del loro el cual aún seguían en funcionamiento diez autómatas salieron protegiendo a su líder -ataquen!- las maquinas comenzaron a atacar a la unicornio plateada al mismo tiempo desde sus tenazas hasta sus misiles que impactaron contra ella

-esos ataques no me harán daño!- gritaba Paint con unas heridas leves en su cuerpo en eso la lanza del Arpeggio comenzó a brillar intensamente

-pero este si... Giga Impacto- el Arp-Emperador voló rápidamente dándole una estocada directa a la unicornio probando una explosión

-aaaahhhh-

-Paint!- grito Celestia luego de haber esquivado las explosiones viendo a la caballero real cayendo entre los arboles herida complemente lastimada con cicatrices en su cuerpo comenzando a ver con odio al loro -eres un... maldito!- gritaba la alicornio prendiéndose en llamas atacando al loro con su hacha, pero el Arp-Emperador se protegía con su escudo y a la vez contraatacaba con su lanza chocando sus armas entre si soltando ondas mágicas

-no se queden ahí parados elimínenla- ordeno el loro mientras que dos autómatas se preparaban para disparar, pero en ese momento fueron partidos a la mitad por dos alicornio que atacaron con sus armas

-no tocaran a mi hermana sucias tostadoras vivientes- dijo Luna aventando a los autómatas con un rayo mágico de su cuerno al igual que Cadence lanzándolos al suelo

-Mega Lanza- Arpeggio lanzo varios cortes mágicos arrojándolos a la alicornio del día, pero Cadence rápidamente la atrapa

-gracias- dijo Celestia recobrando el vuelo regresando a la normalidad

-¿y Paint?- pregunto luna

-la derribo de un solo golpe- dijo Celestia sorprendiendo al grupo

-no se preocupen por eso, Paint se levantará y nos ayudara- dijo Cadence preocupándose un poco por ella mientras se llenaba de rabia al ver al robot del Merobingeano

-tenemos que incrementar nuestra fuerza si queremos derrotarlo- dijo Celestia concentrando su poder Cadence y Luna también hicieron lo mismo brillando intensamente invocando sus armaduras

-esto se pone emocionante... destrúyanlas ahora- ordeno el loro haciendo que las maquinas dispararan pero las princesas volaron al mismo tiempo ignorando a los robot yéndose contra el Arp-Emperador chocando entre si formando un destello mágico que iluminaba el lugar

De vuelta a la cuidad bajo ataque

-todos al suelo!- decían un soldado diciéndoles a sus hombres que al suelo ya que un autómata aparece en medio de la guerra contra la Galatic Klaww comenzando a disparar frente a ambos bandos quienes se defendía con lo que tenían

-no tenemos arsenal suficiente para enfrentarnos a esa cosa- dijo un mercenario disparando

-entonces a largarnos de aquí pero ya- dijo otro mercenario comenzando a retirarse junto con los demás

-se escapan- dijo un guardia luna mientras disparaba una flecha a la maquina

-demonios… justo ahora cuando ocupamos a la Marine, pero estos perros se desaparecen- dijo otro guardia lanzándole una lanza a la maquina

-no eches la sal amigo, no necesitamos a esos idiotas, podemos contra ellos- le dijo otro guardia diurno

-así se habla soldado- los ponys voltearon y vieron al capitán Shield llegando empuñando su espada Nexus golpeando al autómata con todas sus fuerzas cortándole el brazo el cual tenía su arsenal para luego cortarle las piernas cayendo al suelo acto seguido el capitán le corta la cabeza desactivándolo haciendo que los ponys lo felicitaran por eso

-no se queden ahí felicitándome, aunque sé que lo merezco, a trabajar señores tenemos mercenarios que atrapar, pero ya- ordeno Shield

-si señor!- rápidamente la guardia real avanza a paso veloz para alcanzar a la Galatic Klaww quienes se habían ido hace poco dejando solo al capitán

-impresionante capitán- dijo una voz conocida para Shield

-Alex- dijo el capitán viendo al mitad demonio llegar

-a eso le llamo yo motivar al grupo- dijo el mitad demonio, pero en ese momento

-groooaaaar- en eso cuatro autómatas llegan a la calle rodeando a los ponys

-estos malditos no dejan de salir- dijo Shield de espaldas con el mitad demonio -espero que aun tengas fuerza para pelear-

-yo siempre la tengo, y si morimos al menos lo hare con un amigo- dijo Alex con sus pistolas en sus patas mientras se transformaba en demonio

-por Equestria!- gritaron los ponys al unisonó continuando con su lucha de supervivencia

A lo lejos de la cuidad

-¿sabes algo de Aspros y de Deuteros?- preguntaba Selina desde lo alto del puente de la cuidad

-nada... tampoco sabemos nada de Blazy- dijo el pony wybern que estaba con ella de rodillas -lo único que sé es que el sobreviviente está combatiendo con el alicornio conocido como Whitegate-

\- ¿así que... todo este tiempo… era el después todo? - dijo Selina sorprendida, pero a la vez mostraba su seriedad -veamos si sobrevives a ese sujeto... sobreviviente- decía la batpony sin dejar de ver la cuidad bajo fuego

En el Rockefeller Center de esta misma cuidad un combate había comenzado

-haaaaa- Ventus no dejaba de atacar con sus Keyblades al hermano mayor de Blackgate, Whitegate quien este a la vez se defendía con su sable, ambos chocaban sus armas entre si haciendo que los ponys que estaban ahí corrieran debido a la destrucción que se estaba llevando a cabo mientras que la pista de hielo de donde estaban comenzaba a agrietarse debido a la fuerza de estos dos titanes

-haaaaa- Gate suelta un derechazo en la cara del pegaso seguido de un rodillazo el cual lo mando en el aire a la vez de su cinturón le lanzaba bombas alquímicas, pero el pegaso rojo ve eso y rápidamente los patea y golpea regresándolos a su dueño explotándole mientras Ventus voló en picada dándole un golpe directo en la cara seguido de dos patadas el cual lo mandaron a estrellarse en el árbol gigante del día de los corazones que estaba ahí derrumbándose cayéndole encima –tu… morirás!- gritaba Gate saliendo de ahí volando intentando matarlo con su sable una y otra vez pero el pony detenía el ataque con sus armas legendarias soltándole puñetazos y patadas al igual que el sicario quien lo golpeaba sacándole algo de sangre

-tu nunca podrás derrotarme!- gritaba Ventus golpeándolo otra vez lanzándolo al aire volando hacia el para seguir golpeándolo, pero Gate se recupera embistiéndose con el no una ni dos si no cuatro veces, pareciera como si ambos pony estuvieran al mismo nivel

-nada mal, ahora entiendo porque mi hermanito tuvo tantos problemas contigo, eres muy fuerte- dijo Gate en un forcejeo de armas con su oponente

-y eso que esto es solo el calentamiento- dijo Ventus sonriendo sarcásticamente dándole un cabezazo lastimándolo comenzando a sangrar el alicornio, seguido de dos puntapiés mientras giraba el pegaso rojo impactando contra el hielo, Ventus voló en picada para terminar con el con una raimplosion sónica pero Gate rápidamente le lanza otra botella el cual le exploto al pegaso formándose unos vientos huracanados atrapando al pony, Gate aprovecho el momento y arrojo dos bombas de fuego el cual se unieron al torbellino formándose un tornado de fuego seguido de unas bombas con veneno el cual se unieron al tornando, seguido de otra bomba de rayos haciendo que el tornado los absorbiera haciéndose más grande y fuerte comenzando a destruir la zona -aaaaaaahhhhh- Ventus por dentro estaba sufriendo sintiendo las quemaduras en su cuerpo y las heridas provocadas por los fuertes vientos, más el veneno que lo inmovilizaba mientras los relámpagos dañaban su armadura mágica -si no hago algo… este será mi fin- decía el pegaso rojo soportando el dolor

-una vez que acabe contigo seguirá ese unicornio que esta con Galaxy y después morirá el kirin y su hija me pertenecerá- dijo Gate observando el torbellino desde el suelo, pero en ese momento un resplandor arcoíris ilumino el tornado desasiéndolo al instante sorprendiendo al alicornio

\- ¿Qué? - decía sin poder creerlo viendo al pegaso el cual tenía un aspecto diferente

-necesitaras mucho más que eso para detenerme Gate!- decía Nod-Ventus mientras su brazo se transformaba en cañón -Cañón Eléctrico!- el pegaso disparo rápidamente inmovilizando al sicario así de repente sin darse cuenta, mientras Nod-Ventus voló rápidamente golpeando al alicornio en la quijada elevándolo en los cielos tormentosos –cambio de modo… Cañón de Hielo!- el pegaso disparo esferas de hielo pero el alicornio los intercepta sacando sus dos pistolas disparando destruyendo los proyectiles del pegaso comenzando a dispararle pero este los esquivas golpeándolo otra vez en el pecho del pony, provocando que Gate escupiera algo de sangre estrellándose en un edificio de oficinas que estaban ahí

-veo que tienes trucos nuevos... después de nuestro último encuentro- dijo Gate levantándose limpiándose la sangre que tenía con su pata

\- (a pesar de transformarme en el modo Nod… Gate aun resiste mis ataques, parece que esta pelea durara un poco más y no poder ayudar a Ignos... ojalá este bien)- decía Nod-Fast en su mente

-pero ya me harte de este juego… muere!- Gate siguió disparando de sus pistolas como loco haciendo que Nod-Ventus se moviera rápidamente volando directamente hacia Gate girando en espiral golpeándolo en el pecho una vez más invocando sus armas legendarias golpeando al sicario con todas sus fuerzas, pero Gate no se dejaba y con su sable oscuro comenzó a lastimar al pony haciéndole cortes en su piel expuesta seguido de dos envestidas rápidas atontándolo para después concentrar su poder en su arma -Gran Caída de los Alicornios- el sicario lanza su ataque más letal hacia Nod-Ventus causando una explosión en el edificio saliendo el pegaso rojo disparado de ahí viendo como aquel alicornio salía de las llamas que el mismo había creado comenzando a golpearlo salvajemente, pero Nod-Ventus detuvo la mayoría de los ataques contraatacándolo, golpeándolo también en sus costillas, rodillas y dando patadas en su cara hasta lanzarlo al suelo provocando una nube de polvo

-cambio de modo… Cañón de Plasma!- Nod-Ventus dispara siete esferas de energía de su brazo yéndose hacia Gate, pero...

-Espadas Magnéticas- Gate lanza sus cuchillas de sus alas enterrándose en las esferas explotando al instante mientras ambos ponys volaron chocando entre si una vez más mientras el lugar de donde estaba se hacía pedazos

En otra parte

-estúpidas piezas de hojalata, a ver si ya me dejan en paz- dijo Brodek golpeando a otro autómata con el brazo arrancado de uno para después patearle la cara desmantelándosela

-groooaaarr- los otros tres autómatas se preparaban para atacarlo mientras Brodek se preparaba para defenderse

-¿Brodek has visto a las?… aahhhhhh- gritaba Trixie reuniéndose con el viendo a las maquinas el cual comenzaron a apuntar a ella comenzando a disparar

-Trixieee!- gritaba el pony verde sabiendo que no podía hacer nada, pero de la nada un escudo mágico aparece delante de la maga

-Aullido Explosivo!- una ráfaga blanca sale de la nada impactando contra una maquina explotando aventando a los otros dos robots al suelo

-Mapache- dijo Brodek feliz de verla

\- ¿están bien todos? - pregunto la unicornio blanca llegando, rodeado con su aura en forma de lobo

-la gran y poderosa Trixie vio su vida pasar delante de sus ojos- dijo la unicornio azul traumada –creí que ya no volvería a molestar a Twilight Sparkle nunca más-

-olvídate de tu vida y mejor encuentra a esas niñas, fueron tras la cosa macabra que salió del departamento- le decía el pony verde

\- ¿hablas de la chica con cuernos? - dijo Trixie

-esa misma- dijo Brodek en eso los autómatas que estaban ahí comenzaron a levantarse rugiendo de ira –córrele Trixie ve por ellas antes de que las lastimen-

-mientras que Brodek y yo nos ocupamos de esos autómatas- dijo Gore concentrando aura atacando a uno con su aullido explosivo

-rápido vete- dijo Brodek atacando al otro robot con su espada mientras que este intentaba atraparlo con sus tenazas, pero el pony verde no se dejaba, la unicornio no lo pensó más y se fue galopando a toda costa alejándose de ahí

-mucho cuidado ponys- dijo la maga alejándose de los ponys quienes siguieron con la lucha

En otro lugar una acalorada batalla había iniciado hace poco

-voy a calcinarte a ti y a tu pu... princesa que me tiene hasta la chin…- gritaba Aspros lanzando bolas de fuego a Ignos quien desparecía mágicamente golpeándole con su cruz, pero el kirin se alejaba lanzándole más ráfagas de fuego caótico provocando que el ponys saltara en otra dirección viendo como el hielo de donde se encontraba se derretía

-Pilares de Fuego!- grito Ignos poniendo su cruz de combate en el suelo saliendo de ahí pilares de fuego el cual impactaron contra el kirin queriendo lastimarlo con su propia medicina, pero no fue así, Aspros envuelto en fuego el cual estaba siendo absorbido por su cuerpo corrió envistiendo al unicornio lanzándolo contra el suelo con unas cuantas quemaduras y abolladuras en su armadura mágica

-groooaaaaarrrr- Aspros lleno de ira libera una colosal llamarada tanto de su boca como de sus garras alumbrando el lugar golpeando sus garras varias veces formando ondas de fuego el cual golpearon al unicornio azul, aun así, Ignos lanzo tres cruces de hielo disparando contra el kirin recibiendo todos los proyectiles de hielos lastimándolo así que Aspros uso sus patas traseras lanzando fuego de ahí usándola como turbinas para poder volar destruyendo las cruces de hielo con sus patas

-nos sabía que podía hacer eso- dijo Ignos sorprendido de verlo en el aire mientras este le lanzaba llamaradas de sus patas delanteras haciendo que Ignos volara en el aire con sus alas mágicas alejándose del kirin quien intentaba cocinarlo vivo causando una destrucción en su camino haciendo que los ponys que estaban ahí corrieran del infierno que se estaba provocando -maldito pirómano enfermo, ¿quieres destruir toda la cuidad? - le grito

-con tal de verte muerto soy capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de tener mi venganza!- grito Aspros moviéndose en diferentes direcciones confundiendo al unicornio quien recibió una patada en lomo cayendo al suelo mientras sus alas desaparecían -Shurikens de lava- Aspros en el aire lanzo dos Shurikens enormes hacia el pony quien rápidamente despierta esquivándolo dejando un camino de fuego en el piso mientras el kirin en el cielo seguía aventando Shurikens de lava sin parar haciendo que Ignos se moviera más rápido que antes, Ignos se concentra tomando la nieve que estaba ahí transformándola en agua formando una burbuja de agua en el cielo tormentoso arrojándosela al kirin, quien este intento escapar pero fue demasiado tarde, Aspros fue tragado por el agua apagando el fuego que había en toda la zona -hijo de pu...- decía el kirin levantándose intentando hacer fuego pero no podía debido a la humedad que traía en su cuerpo

-Asproooos!- el kirin voltea y fue recibido por un cadenazo por parte del caballero de la magia, seguido de otros cinco más el cual del dejaba cicatrices en todo su cuerpo dañando la armadura que tenía el alterado, acto seguido lanza otra vez la cadena de su arma legendaria enroscándose en su pata trasera derecha comenzando a girar el unicornio una y otra vez -haaaaa- Ignos grito con fuerza soltando a Galaxy disparándolo a quien sabe donde

-aahhhhhhh- el kirin gritaba en el aire sin rumbo fijo mientras que Ignos comenzó a formar una esfera mágica en sus patas

-Aura Sphere!- el unicornio lanzo otra de sus técnicas volando hacia donde fue Galaxy alcanzándolo dándole un golpe directo explotándole

-maldito ponyyyyy- Aspros termino estrellándose atravesando la ventana en un edificio, pero no una cualquiera era la estación Grand Central Terminal

-voy por ti Galaxy!- grito Ignos, pero en ese momento tres autómatas llegan interviniendo en su camino comenzando a dispararle -no me estorben malditas maquinas!- grito el unicornio soltándoles de cadenazos a las maquinas aturdiéndolas justo en ese instante unos rayos salieron de la nada derrumbando a las tres máquinas al mismo tiempo el unicornio observa en la parte de arriba y era un pegaso que conocía bien

-ve- dijo White Wolf mientras Oblivion salía de su cuerpo comenzando a golpear a un autómata agresivamente en la cara mientras que su contraparte buena lanzaba la espada del viento atacando a la otra máquina mientras que al otro lanzaba la espada del bosque encajándose en la rodilla del otro autómata el cual le comenzó a salirle raíces apresándolo -nosotros nos encargamos de ellos deprisa-

-gracias- dijo Ignos invocando sus alas mágicas volando a toda prisa para alcanzar a su presa

-ese pu... unicornio de mierda- dijo Aspros levantándose del suelo mientras los ponys que estaban ahí comenzaron a verlo comenzando a balbucear - ¿se les perdió algo?, órale a chin... a su madre bola de pend... largo de aquí o me los quiebro por chismosos-

-aaaahhhh- los ponys comenzaron a correr aterrados abandonando esta bella arquitectura que tenía bellas decoraciones en todo el lugar, su techo era como el de una catedral, donde había tienda y lugares para comer mientras el kirin caminaba con algo de dificultad dirigiéndose a un civil quien tenía un puro en la boca

-dame eso!- grito Galaxy quitándole el puro haciendo que el pony huyera gritando como loco mientras que el kirin comenzaba absorber el calor del puro hasta dejarlo cenizas recuperando parte de su fuerza -no es suficiente-

-se acabó Galaxy- dijo Ignos entrando por la entrada principal –ríndete o juro que te arrancare esas escamas que tienes una por una- así que el kirin sin decirle nada saco un revolver de sus atuendos comenzando a dispararle haciendo que el pony saltara mientras disparaba rayos haciendo que el alterado los esquivara corriendo sin dejar de disparar, pero Ignos se cubre en un escudo mágico que invoco para después disparar de su cuerno arrebatándole el arma a Galaxy, así que el pony corre persiguiendo al criminal quien rápidamente encuentra en el piso un encendedor el cual lo toma prendiéndolo comenzando a absorber el fuego que había ahí recuperando más fuerza comenzando a escupir balas de fuego lastimando un poco al unicornio mientras se cubría con sus brazos, el kirin aprovecho eso y saca dos hachas de sus espalda comenzando a atacar al unicornio quien rápidamente se defendía con su cruz de combate

-de esta no sobrevives cab...- dijo el alterado moviendo sus armas haciéndole unos cuantos cortes en su cuerpo y abolladuras en su armadura haciendo enojar a Ignos, así que el unicornio detiene sus hachas con sus pesuñas para después darle un cabezazo seguido de siete cadenazos sacándole algo de sangre al alterado, luego lo agarra con la cadena el cual lo estrello en el piso varias veces mandándolo a estrellarse a un local con comida el cual exploto quedando el local en llamas

-lo hice- dijo Ignos respirando agitadamente -tengo que ir a ayudar a Ventus- dijo Ignos dando la vuelta, pero al hacerlo se llevó una gran sorpresa -no inventes… esto tiene que ser una maldita broma-

-no te muevas criminal- decía una oficial de la Marine que era una cebra junto con su grupo de soldados Marines que eran grifos portando sus armaduras apuntándolo con sus armas

-genial- dijo Ignos no muy contento que digamos -todos está bien señores, lo tengo todo bajo control-

-he dicho que te quedes quieto- dijo la cebra mientras los grifos le apuntaban con sus rifles de asalto

-hay por favor, la cuidad está bajo ataque, ponys están muriendo, estamos en el mismo bando señores, al que buscan esta entre las llamas- dijo Ignos ignorándolos continuando con su camino -si me disculpan tengo otras cosas que hacer-

-si te mueves te mato cab…- decía la cebra sin importarle -tenemos ordenes de la comandante de atrapar a los criminales, tanto el alterado y como tu son una amenaza para este reino... así que pon los cascos arriba ahora-

\- ¿con que esas tenemos?, muy bien... como quieran no me dejan otra opción- dijo Ignos tocando su colgante del cuello presionándolo iluminando el lugar con un destello arcoíris así que la Marine disparaba atacando al unicornio, pero cuando la luz se disipo Ignos se había ido

En otra parte de la cuidad

-oh cielos… oh cielos- decía Bony corriendo a quien sabe dónde -debo esconderme ¿pero dónde? - decía la potranca asustada continuando con su camino mientras que a lo lejos Blazy se movía por los techos con sus tentáculos translucidos buscando a la niña

-puedes correr mocosa… pero no puedes huir… tú y tu príncipe lo pagaran con su sangre… por lo que le hicieron a mi madre- dijo la kirin moviéndose

\- ¿a dónde pudo haber ido? - pregunto Scootaloo con las Cruzzaders buscándola

-lo que no entiendo es el ¿porque fue tras Bony? - dijo Sweetie preocupada

-encontré sus huellas... es por aquí- dijo Sweetie Bot observando unas pisadas en la nieve escaneándolas continuando con su camino

-ya oyeron Cruzzaders, sigan a esa Bot- dijo Apple Bloom

-niñas... niñas!- gritaba Trixie en otra parte buscando a las Cruzzaders - ¿carajo donde se metieron? - preguntaba ella

-grooaaaarrr- la unicornio voltea y ve a un autómata llegando delante de ella

-aaaahhhhhh- Trixie se espanta al verlo mientras la maquina se preparaba para atacarlo pero en ese momento una figura aparece arriba del robot transformándose en ballena cayéndole en encima de la maquina

-eso debió haberte dolido- decía la ballena quien se transformaba en demonio - ¿estás bien? -

-adivino... ¿eres otro amigo rarito de la princesa Twilight?- pregunto Trixie asustada

-podríamos decir que si... soy Berser mucho gusto- dijo el demonio presentándose bajándose de la maquina aplastada -y me imagino que tú eres la gran y poderosa Trixie, Rarity me conto acerca de ti... fuiste una pony muy mala-

-no le creas lo que te dice ella, hace todo un drama por cualquier cosa- dijo Trixie, en eso se escucharon unos rugidos a lo lejos

-será mejor que te escondas, mas autómatas se dirigen hacia acá- dijo Berser

-no puedo hacerlo tengo que encontrar a las Cruzzaders- dijo la maga -se fueron hace poco y las estoy buscando-

-genial… a Rarity no le gustara que su hermana este perdida en la calle, te ayudare a encontrarlas, pero si ves una máquina de esas corre- dijo Berser

-gracias- dijo la maga galopando con el demonio quien volaba intentando buscar alas Cruzzaders

De vuelta a la batalla con las princesas

-Luna, Cadence, ataquemos al mismo tiempo- dijo Celestia concentrando magia en su cuerno disparando, las otras alicornios obedecieron así que hicieron lo mismo los tres rayos iban contra el Merobingeano, pero este se protegió con su escudo

-ha ha ha ha haaaa, es inútil lo único que están haciendo es perder magia- el Arp-Emperador voló hacia ellas atacando con su lanza así que las princesas comenzaron a defenderse contraatacando con sus armas atacando el escudo del loro en diferentes partes, el cual al parecer esa arma era indestructible

-demonios, no le podemos hacer daño alguno- dijo Cadence atacando con su lanza

\- ¿de que estará hecho ese escudo? - pregunto Luna lanzando tajos a diestra y siniestra pero el loro la golpea con su lanza apartando a la yegua y a la vez lastimándola

-Luna!- grito Cadence volando para socorrerla mientras Celestia no dejaba de atacarlo con su hacha

-adelante mis maquinas, destrúyanlas!- dijo Arpeggio mientras las ocho maquinas que estaban ahí comenzaron a atacar a Celestia mientras Arpeggio se alejaba de ella

-no huyas de mi… cobarde!- dijo Celestia golpeando a un autómata en el pecho sacándole lo de adentro cayendo al suelo mientras que los otros le disparaban con sus heavies machine gun así que Celestia comenzó a protegerse, pero en ese instante Luna y Cadence aparecen mágicamente disparando rayos mágicos de su cuerno derribando a las maquinas -perdemos tiempo al enfrentarnos a esas cosas tenemos que concentrarnos en un solo objetivo y es Arpeggio-

-pero para eso tenemos que pasar sus defensas- dijo Cadence viendo a las siete maquinas que levantaban, de pronto unas espadas espectrales aparecen enterrándose en algunas partes robóticas apareciendo de ahí, Paint quien con su sable comenzó a dañar a un autómata

\- ¿así que todavía vive? - dijo Arpeggio dentro de su máquina observando como la unicornio combatían con las siete maquinas al mismo tiempo

-vayan por el loro deprisa- dijo Paint pateando a un robot en la cara mandándolo a tierra firme donde la unicornio plateada lo siguió provocando que las otras seis maquinas comenzaran a perseguirla ignorando a las otras yeguas

-ya oyeron a la capitana muévanse- dijo Luna volando hacia el robot el cual comenzó a soltarle varios cortes con su arma, pero este se protegía y a la vez utilizaba su lanza para contraatacar provocándole cortes y fisuras en su arma seguido de una patada el cual la mando a estrellarse en unos árboles, Celestia y Cadence no se quedaron atrás y volaron al mismo tiempo atacando ya que terminaron en el suelo también ellas con unas cuantas heridas y fisuras en su cuerpo

-nada y nadie romperá mi escudo Galeón- el Arp-Emperador libero tajos mágicos a Celestia y Cadence, pero ellas reaccionan rápido tomando vuelo escapando de la explosión -Giga Blaster- misiles salieron del robot así que las princesas comenzaron a volar volviendo a escapar de las explosiones que se producían

-haaaa- Luna vuela golpeando al robot, pero su escudo lo protegía de cada ataque, aun así, la alicornio de la noche continúo golpeándolo intentando romper el escudo

-Luna no gastes energía de esa manera- advertía Paint cortándole la tenaza aun robot con su sable para después lanzar tajos mágicos al resto mientras escapaba de la balacera que estos hacían con sus armas moviéndose por todas partes, pero en un momento de descuido un autómata la atrapa -rayos- la alicornio intentaba moverse, pero el robot la lanza contra el suelo saltando a la vez, cayéndole encima a la unicornio seguido de las otras maquines que le cayeron también encima

-veamos si sobrevives a esta arma Y, Giga Blaster- el loro lanzo más misiles yéndose hacia los autómatas terminando con destruir a todos ellos llevándose a la unicornio que estaba debajo de ellos

-Paint!- gritaron las princesas al ver lo que paso viendo como el fuego consumía todo

-no puede ser... destruyo a sus máquinas- dijo Candance sin poder creerlo mientras seguía volando escapando de los otros misiles al igual que su tía

-valió la pena… puedo crear otros autómatas, pero una pony jamás- dijo Arpeggio sonriendo malvadamente

-eres un... aahhhhhrggggg- Luna se enfurece disparándole un rayo de energía poderoso dándole al escudo intentando romperlo

-solo gastas energía a lo estúpido- dijo el loro repeliendo su ataque golpeándola unas cuatro veces en todo su cuerpo intentando matarla con su lanza, pero en ese momento

-Arpeggio!- grito Celestia junto con Cadence volando hacia el -esto te pertenece- ambas princesas se dejaron caer mientras los misiles se dirigían a él explotándole

\- ¿qué te pareció eso pajarito? - decía Cadence al lado de su tía mientras Luna se reunía con el

-ya basta de juegos Luna… Celestia… Cadence… ustedes morirán, Giga Impacto!- gritaba el loro moviendo palanca haciendo que el Arp-Emperador volara hacia ella

En el Madison Square Garden

-Blueblood, ¿dónde demonios esta Bony? - preguntaba Cloudy acercándosele

-no lo sé ni me interesa- dijo Blueblood en un asiento ignorándola luego de todo lo que paso

\- ¿cómo que no sabes? - decía Shining escuchándolo mientras caminaba con su bebe en el lomo -es tu estudiante-

\- ¿estudiante?… por favor, ¿qué le vez a este inútil como maestro? Si apenas sirve como príncipe... te lo volveré a preguntar… ¿dónde está tu hija? -

\- ¿tu hija? - decía Shining sin poder creerlo con la boca abierta - ¿tienes una hija? -

-para empezar, ella no es mi hija, simplemente es una cualquiera con la que tuve problemas en el pasado y ahora la tengo bajo mi cuidado- dijo Blueblood de mala gana

-pues más vale que salgas y la empieces a buscar o de lo contrario juro que te dejare como coladera!- gritaba la unicornio crema alejándose de él desquitándose con el primer idiota que se encontró en su camino

-aahhhh… ¿por qué me pegas si yo no hice nada? - dijo Trevor en el suelo todo golpeado

-nos vas a ir a buscarla ¿verdad? - decía Shining comenzando a enojarse

\- ¿has visto como está el lugar haya afuera?, por favor… no voy a arriesgar mi vida por una simple potrilla de la calle- dijo el príncipe cruzado de brazos

-Blueblood ¿cómo puedes decir?, por Celestia es solo una niña- dijo Shining molestándose por el comentario y desprecio que tenía Blueblood hacia Bony

-esa ladronzuela me ha causado muchos problemas desde el día que la conocí, gracias a ella conocí a Galaxy, fue por ella que estamos en todo este embrollo- dijo Blueblood gritándole levantándose de su lugar -no tienes idea por lo que tuve que pasar, tire mi orgullo, mi honor, fui humillado por esa abominación macabra de pony-

-entonces ¿por qué lo hiciste?... si dices que esa niña era un problema ¿porque la ayudaste? - pregunto Shining contraatacando

-por idiota o quizás sean los talentos que ella tiene, es buena en los números, le gusta tocar el arpa cosa que a mí me molesta-

-pero a ti te encanta el arpa- dijo Shining

-no cuando lo utiliza como guitarra fingiendo que son de esas estrellas horribles de la alfombra roja, además es experta en ser timadora, ¿cómo crees que conseguí esa firma tuya y de tu esposa huérfana? -

\- ¿así que fue de ese modo que conseguiste esas firmas?, ya decía yo ese que se me hacía muy conocida esa potrilla, hasta mi hija pudo reconocerla, pero no yo ¿Por qué? - dijo Shining sentando a su bebe en un asiento mientras esta le sonreía

-porque eres un idiota- dijo Blueblood acomodándose el pelo mientras Shining lo veía feo -en fin, esa niña me sirvió bastante, pero como toda empleada de mi es momento de decirle adiós y tomar caminos separados-

\- ¿la vas a echar así a la basura así nada más? - dijo Shining molesto por ese comentario que dijo

-oye ella será recompensada por sus labores, le daré lo que ocupa para que no muera de hambre a futuro, estoy dispuesto de dar mi alma al diablo con tal de no volver a verla nunca más- dijo Blueblood mirándose aún en el espejo

\- ¿y no te importa nada en lo más mínimo? - pregunto Shining

-lo único que me importa es que seré un pony libre- dijo Blueblood

\- ¿entonces de que sirvió la conversación que tuvimos en la playa?, algo debiste haber aprendido- decía el unicornio blanco de crin azul

-si… que nunca cuentes con Bony cuando peligra mi estado de salud y no me permitir que te hagan una colonoscopia- dijo Blueblood dándole un escalofrió al igual que Shining

-Blueblood estas cometiendo un grave error, el peor error de tu vida… si dejas que esa potranca se vaya- dijo Shining

-por favor Shining exageras, todo estará bien, seré feliz…. ella feliz, no volveré a comer su comida que sabe a abono de vaca y escuchar su horrible música que ella escucha- dijo Blueblood sin dejarse de ver en el espejo –estaré solo en mi humilde y fría mansión con todos mis sirvientes, sin que... nadie te reciba con una sonrisa, nada será igual... ya no conseguiré comida de restaurantes gratis ya que Bony se encargaba de eso fingiendo que se intoxicaba, ya nadie me leerá un cuento cuando termino enfermo, las chicas ya dejarían de coquetearme ya que me decían que era un hombre sexy con esa niña... ya no escuchare su escandalosa y angelical voz y ya no me tocaría más arpa para sentirme mejor, ella siempre estuvo conmigo en la malas, me sacaba de cada embrollo, insultábamos a los famosos que nos caían mal... es la única potranca que me ha aceptado como soy… nadie más me aceptaría…- Blueblood se quedó pensativo recordando las cosas horribles que paso con Bony, pero que al final resultaron no ser tan malas -no puede ser... no puede ser-

\- ¿ahora lo entiendes Blueblood? - dijo Shining viendo que el príncipe reflexionando

-por todos los cielos ¿qué he hecho? - dijo Blueblood comprendiendo todo -debo encontrarla Shining antes de que sea tarde- dijo el unicornio galopando a toda prisa

-ve por ella Blueblood demuéstrale que le importas- dijo Shining

\- ¿a dónde va el príncipe? - preguntaba Trevor reuniéndose con el luego de haber sufrido un rato con Cloudy

-por primera vez en su vida va a hacer lo correcto- dijo Shining, pero en ese momento Blueblood regresa - ¿por qué volviste? -

-hay un robot afuera y no quiero ir solito a buscarla... así que hoy es su día de suerte, ¿quién ustedes dos afortunados me quiere acompañar? - dijo el príncipe suplicándole haciéndole carita de perrito triste haciendo que el príncipe de cristal suspirara

-está bien yo te llevo- dijo Shining -Trevor te encargo a mi hija ¿quieres? -

-así será señor Armor- dijo Trevor en posición de firmes mientras los unicornios se fueron -ven nena vamos a ver que hay en ese lugar para comer-

En la estación del tren

\- ¿dónde está el unicornio? - preguntaba la cebra mientras los grifos lo buscaban, en ese momento uno de los pajarracos esos pisa el suelo donde piso el unicornio unos guanteletes salen agarrándole las patas al grifo llevándoselo por tierra dejando un hoyo en medio, los soldados rápidamente se dan cuenta de eso disparándole al oyó, pero una figura sale rápidamente sin que se dieran cuenta lanzando unos detonadores en las armas de los soldados

-hora de enseñarle a estos, a que no se deben meter con un caballero real- dijo Nod-Ignos accionando los detonadores destruyendo las armas de los soldados y a la vez con su cruz de combate lanza la cadena a la cebra dejándola colgado de cabeza asustándose mientras los otros vieron en el techo al unicornio colgado así que el pony desciende activando sus metralletas disparándoles haciendo que los soldados se movieran de ahí

-eres un…- decía un soldado con una granada de mano quitándole el seguro así que Ignos ve eso y patea a la cebra que estaba colgado mandándolo con el grifo cayendo al suelo cayéndole la granada el cual rápidamente intento recobrarla para ponerle el seguro pero fue demasiado tarde volando en pedazos junto con la cebra, los demás soldados comenzaron a atacar al unicornio con sus dagas pero el unicornio contraatacaba ya sea con las cuchillas que tenía en sus brazos o con su arma legendaria el cual le soltaba de latigazos mandando a unos al suelo, uno lo iba a atacar por la retaguardia así que el caballero le suelta una patada estrellándose en un pilar el cual se rompe, acto seguido con su arma lanza la cadena enganchándose en una roca jalándolo con fuerza hacia otro grifo el cual le dio justo en la cabeza estrellándose en una pared dejando un hilo de sangre en la pared

-hijo de pu...- grito otro grifo sacando una pistola disparándole hiriendo un poco al unicornio mientras este le daba un colazo quitándole su cruz aventando al pony al suelo donde otros dos comenzaron a soltarle de espadazos así que Nod-Ignos se defendió con sus guanteletes golpeándolos terminando uno con un golpe en el estómago sacándole el aire para después golpearlo en la cara estrellándola en el piso, un soldado marino vio eso mientras le disparaba con su pistolas atacándolo por la espalda así que Nod-Ignos con sus metrallas le disparo dejándolo como coladera mientras envestía a uno tumbándolo golpeándolo en la cara hasta dejarlo deforme en la cara, así que otro grifo tomo su daga enterrándosela en el hombro del unicornio

-maldito- dijo Nod-Ignos quitándose la daga partiéndola a la mitad mientras sacaba dos kunais de energía el cual se las aventó al lagarto encajándose en su pecho matándolo, Nod-Ignos saca otras dos combatiendo con otro soldado enterrándole una en la pierna mientras que con la otra daga lo degollaba, otro grifo le llego por detrás abrazándolo con fuerza

-te triturare los huesos- dijo el grifo presionando con fuerza así que Nod-Ignos le da de codazos en su cabeza seguido de un golpe en la nuca el cual le dio en la nariz rompiéndosela quedando adolorido

-Aura Sphere- Ignos lanzo su esfera mágica mandándolo a que se estrellara en otro pilar dejándolo fuera de combate mientras veía a otros marinos acercándose a el -ahora de terminar con esto- el unicornio comenzó a concentrar agua formando una especie de estrella -Aqua Shurikens- el unicornio se lo arroja a los mercenarios el cual les explota expandiéndose el ataque derribando a los últimos marinos que quedaban -genial… si me salió ese ataque-

-Ignos Nigth!- un grito se escuchó en la estación haciendo que el unicornio volteara viendo que se trataba de Aspros viendo con horror el cómo las llamas que estaban ahí fueron absorbidas por el kirin

-vas a pagar por esto cab...-

-ya decía yo que era un error mandarlo al fuego- decía Ignos viendo al kirin el cual emanaba calor en su cuerpo golpeando el piso con fuerza comenzando a salir de ahí una cantidad exagerada de lava -rayos- dijo Nod-Ignos usando su magia para recobrar su arma que seguía en el suelo utilizándola para colgarse y así evitar la lava balanceándose a otra parte de la estación

-Shurikens de lava- dijo Aspros arrojándoles Shurikens de lava al unicornio, pero este los rompe con su arma, pero al hacer eso se distrajo por un momento ya que no se percató de que Aspros corrían hacia el tomándolo de las garras comenzando a caer los dos por unas escaleras llegando a unas vías de tren

Mientras tanto

\- ¿porque sigues luchando?, sabes que es inútil- dijo Gate dentro de un centro comercial de la cuidad en un forcejeo de armas con Nod-Ventus -no estas a mi altura-

-¿quieres apostar?- dijo Nod-Ventus golpeándolo en la cara con su arma seguido de doce golpes por minuto lanzándolo a un aparador de perfumes el cual se destruyó al instante mientras el pegaso ser preparaba para atacarlo pero Gate le arroja otra botella formando una niebla espesa el cual cubrió el lugar -demonios cof, cof, cof, no puedo ver- Nod-Ventus tosiendo un poco mientras comenzaba a buscarlo, de repente las luces del lugar se apagaron así de repente preocupando al pegaso continuando con su búsqueda pero no había señales de el mientras que en los pisos de arriba por las bardas en las sombras Gate unía sus pistolas formando su francotirador apuntando al pegaso rojo disparándole dándole en el hombro -ahhh- el pegaso cayó al suelo viendo que más disparos salieron así que rápidamente los contraataco con sus armas apartándose de ahí

-no ganaras- dijo Gate moviéndose en las sombras

-da la cara cobarde!- grito Nod-Ventus, pero más disparos salieron de una dirección agachándose el pegaso al instante

-piensas que lo tienes todo bajo control, pero no es así- dijo Gate -al final fracasaras y tu equipo sufrirá las consecuencias-

-cállate- dijo Nod-Ventus escuchando su voz corriendo en cierta dirección pero no encontró nada -Gate... no sabes en lo que te metes… debes parar esto ahora o el futuro será una ruina-

-tal vez sea eso lo que quiero- dijo la voz del sicario

-no entiendes, si sigues con esto de los autómatas todos moriremos- dijo el pegaso rojo esquivando balas en el aire mientras Gate se seguía moviendo en silencio -lo sé porque yo lo vi... en unos años todos moriremos a cascos de Blueblood en especial tú, ese será nuestro destino-

-cada quien tiene derecho de forjar su propio camino, yo elegí el mío y veme aún sigo aquí deseando tu muerte- dijo Gate disparándole, pero Nod-Ventus lo esquiva -sabes que este mundo no tiene esperanza ya que la justicia está en nuestra contra-

-la justica está a mi favor- dijo el pegaso rojo cerrando los ojos concentrándose para encontrar al sicario

-sabes que no es cierto… la justicia nos detesta, en el fondo tu y yo seguimos siendo criminales, somos una amenaza para el mundo por eso la justicia nos odia!- grito Gate apuntando la nuca del pegaso, pero Nod-Ventus dispara un cañón cargado sacando al sicario de su escondite cayendo al suelo

-entonces tendré que esforzarme para que la justica me acepte!- grito Nod-Ventus siendo consumido por la oscuridad soltándole unos zarpazos con sus garras al sicario una y otra vez lastimando su cuerpo arrojándolo fuera del local llevándolo a la luz, el sicario intento disparar su rifle, pero el oscuro pegaso toma su arma partiéndola a la mitad enterrando sus garras en el pecho del alicornio maligno - ¿sientes eso Gate?... es el dolor que hay en tu cuerpo-

-dolor... por favor... yo no siento dolor- dijo Gate mirándolo a los ojos -he sufrido a lo largo de mi vida, me he enfrentado a tantos enemigos desde el más rápido al más fuerte, desde el más grande hasta el más pequeño, he ganado tantas peleas inimaginables, mi cuerpo ha sido víctima de tantos golpes, soy un ser que puede soportar cualquier clase de dolor-

-¿a lo largo de tu vida?- preguntaba el pegaso consumido por la oscuridad

-desde la corte de los milagros…- en eso Gate invoca su sable oscuro atacando los hombros del pegaso lastimándolo -no puedo decir lo mismo de ti- dijo Gate aventando tajos lastimando al pegaso tomándolo de la cara elevándolo en el cielo tormentoso atacándolo con su sable oscuro varias veces terminando con una patada el cual lo mando al suelo dejando un camino de grava en el camino

-ese maldito- dijo el pegaso oscuro herido levantándose con dificultad pero el sicario le dio un golpe en el lomo sacándole sangre de su boca estando en el suelo mientras Gate comenzaba a pisarle la cabeza

-que lastima que no seas como yo- dijo Gate presionando con fuerza su cabeza lastimando al pegaso, pero lo único que hizo fue hacerlo enojar expulsando Tiberium de su cuerpo intentando golpearlo, pero el sicario predecía sus golpes lazándolo al suelo con unos cuantos golpes suyos

-cambio de modo… Aniquilador cargando!- grito el pegaso oscuro activando su cañón de mano al 10% disparándole su rayo verde letal que uso contra el Emperador en el futuro mientras este volvía a hacer Nod-Ventus

-Sable Oscuro- Gate utilizo su sable deteniendo el ataque del pegaso sin problema alguno aterrando al pony

-no.… puede... ser…- el pegaso rojo fue atravesado por la espada del sicario quien se movió rápidamente atravesándole el pecho

-te lo dije... no estas a mi nivel- dijo Gate enterrándole más la espada comenzando a salirle sangre al pegaso cayendo a la nieve

De vuelta a la batalla de las princesas

-aaaaahhhhh- ambas princesas caen al suelo con heridas con abolladuras y fisuras en sus armaduras

-se acabó princesas hoy Equestria sufrirá bastante… por sus pérdidas- dijo el loro hablando desde dentro de su robot

-no voy a caer aquí hoy y nunca Arpeggio- dijo Luna sosteniéndose en su espada -la justicia ganara… nosotras ganaremos-

-es cierto- dijo Celestia levantándose -no puedo rendirme, no cuando mis ponys están en peligro-

-si muero no veré a mi bebe crecer y no me quiero perder eso- dijo Cadence mientras se elevaba junto con sus tías

-no están a mi altura alicornios- el Arp-Emperador se preparaba para atacar pero en ese instante

-haaaaaaaa- una explosión de llamas negras surgió en esa dirección era donde estaba la caballero de la alquimia

\- ¿qué rayos? - preguntaba el loro en ese momento una unicornio plateada con quemaduras, heridas en su cuerpo y atuendo rasgados caminaba, mientras sus heridas sanaban y sus ropas regresaban mágicamente -no puede ser… ¿aun sigues con vida? -

-ya me cansé de tus juegos Arpeggio, es hora de terminar con esto- decía Paint mientras sus ojos rubí brillaban intensamente -comenzando por tu escudo... Impulso Demoniaco!- el cuerpo de la unicornio brillo de una manera sombría portando su armadura demoniaca comenzando a volar hacia el robot -Espada Ascalon potencia máxima!- la caballero lanza su tajo de fuego negro al escudo de la máquina del robot haciéndolo retroceder

-maldita arma Y, esta vez me asegurare de decapitarte para que no utilices tu factor curativo- dijo Arpeggio resistiendo el ataque

-Beowulf!- Paint invoca ahora sus guanteletes de luz lanzando ráfagas de luz extinguiendo las llamas golpeando el escudo con fuerza en un solo punto mientras el Arp-emperador comienza a atacarla con su lanza, pero la pony esquivaba los ataques soltando patadas de luz en un solo objetivo y era el escudo de Arpeggio -Sable Yamato!- Paint invoca ahora su sable lanzando cortes mágicos al escudo

-atacar como loca no te ayudara en nada- Arpeggio lanzo tajos de su lanza, pero Paint los seguía esquivando

-Diluvio de Espadas- Paint lanzo ahora espadas espectrales en el escudo explotándole, las princesas aprovechando el momento tomaron un respiro para recobrar fuerzas

-Arpeggio tiene razón, lo único que hará es perder energía- dijo Luna observando la pelea

-conociendo a Paint debió haber encontrado algo que no nos hemos dado cuenta nosotras- dijo Celestia

-yo creo saber que descubrió esa imbécil- dijo Cadence sin dejar de ver el combate –si se fijan bien Paint está atacando en un solo punto de ese escudo-

-Beowulf!- Paint cambio de armas liberando ahora ráfagas de luz al escudo, cosa que la alicornio del amor estaba en lo cierto

-pierdes el tiempo!- grito Arpeggio atacándolo con su lanza, pero ella se protegía sin dejar de atacar al escudo

-Sable Yamato- Paint cambio de armas lanzando cortes de su sable al escudo -Espada Ascalon- la unicornio con armadura demoniaca cambio de arma liberando fuego negro al escudo y así siguió la unicornio cambiaba de arma, a cada momento combinando sus ataques atacando el escudo en un mismo punto con todas sus fuerzas, logrando finalmente algo que ninguna princesa podía creer, una fisura apareció en el escudo del Arp-Emperador

-por mis ancestros- dijo Arpeggio con la boca abierta viendo el escudo con una fisura

-el escudo... se agrieto- dijo Luna sin poder creerlo también

-genial ahora Paint me lo restregara a cada momento de mi vida- dijo Cadence maldiciendo por dentro

-princesas es su oportunidad, ataquen la fisura que hice y destruyan el escudo con sus ataques, una vez hecho eso yo destruiré esa cosa con mi máximo ataque -Espadas Galácticas… Infierno Absoluto- decía Paint aun con su impulso demoniaco comenzando a concentrar su poder en el sable yamato y en la espada Ascalon

-vamos princesas en marcha- dijo Celestia prendiéndose en llamas volando hacia la maquina seguido de las demás alicornio comenzando a atacar al Merobingeano

-no lo harán Giga impacto- el loro se abalanza sobre ellas pero Luna rápidamente avienta su aliento helado frenándole el ataque mientras Celestia lanzaba una llamarada de su boca el cual comenzó a quemar al robot pero Luna siguió atacando con su aliento helado congelándolo pero Celestia incrementa sus llamas hasta hacer explotar al robot agrietando más el escudo seguido de una embestidas por parte de la alicornio del amor, una a una atacaron la misma fisura desde embestidas hasta con sus armas agrandándola más causándole preocupación al loro

-un último ataque y ya estuvo- dijo Luna

-combinemos nuestros ataques- dijo Cadence disparando un rayo de su cuerno al mismo tiempo que las otras formando un poderoso rayo mágico impactando en el escudo agrietándolo más y mas

-no me vencerán!- dijo Arpeggio soportando todo el poder

-sigan así ponys lo estamos logrando!- grito Celestia concentrando el ataque mientras que las yeguas daban un grito de batalla logrando lo imposible

-nooooo!- Arpeggio estaba sorprendido su escudo se había roto finalmente -mi escudo galeón... imposible- decía el loro sin poder creerlo

-lo hicimos- dijo Cadence

-en tu cara loro- dijo Luna

-Paint termina con el ahora!- ordeno Celestia regresando a la normalidad

-no lo permitirte!- grito el loro moviendo su máquina atacándolas con su lanza

-Espadas Galácticas… Infierno Absoluto!- gritaba Paint lanzando un tajo con su sable yamato yéndose al cielo ahí espadas espectrales gigantes cayeron del cielo atacando al Arp-Emperador enterrándose aquellas armas en todo su cuerpo cubriendo la zona de espadas de la caballero real

-no puedo moverme- dijo el loro intentando escapar pero no pudo

-arde- Paint con sus ojos rubí brillando, enterrando la espada Ascalon en la tierra saliendo una línea de fuego negro el cual consumió las espadas junto con el Arp-Emperador formando un remolino de fuego negro

-aaaaahhh, ¿qué está pasando?, los circuitos se están sobrecargando- dijo Arpeggio viendo su cabina explotándole en la cara mientras Paint juntaba ambas espadas concentrando poder en ella

-contempla el poder del Caballero de la Alquimia... haaaaaa- Paint solo un tajo de luz celeste con fuego negro hacia el tornando el cual se partió a la mitad mostrándose al robot completamente dañado y destrozado

-no puede ser que me hayan vencido- dijo el loro sin poder creerlo en su cabina destrozada–¿pero cómo? -

-muy simple porque fuiste vencido por la princesa Twilight- dijo Celestia

-por lo tanto… si ella pudo ganarte- dijo Luna

\- ¿entonces porque nosotras no? - dijo Cadence mientras el impulso demoniaco de Paint desaparecía regresando a la normalidad con su sable yamato en sus cascos

-descansa en paz ahora loro- dijo Ember guardando su sable en su funda provocando que el robot comenzara a explotar

-no, no, no, no, nooaaaaaargggghhhhhh- gritaba el loro mientras el Arp-Emperador explota finalmente volando en mil pedazos saliendo disparado de ahí el Merobingeano -regresareeeeee!- gritaba Arpeggio envuelto por el fuego perdiéndose de vista en el cielo tormentoso

-lo hizo, bien hecho imbécil- dijo Cadence

-fue intensa la batalla- dijo Luna

-pero lo hicimos- dijo Celestia chocando flancos con su hermana mientras descendían a tierra firme donde Paint estaba recostada en la nieve

-hola- dijo Paint débilmente sonriéndole

-lo hiciste Paint, venciste a Arpeggio- dijo Luna

-yay- dijo Ember débilmente –perdónenme por no mostrar mis ánimos ya que he consumido toda mi magia en ese súper ataque... y ahora lo siento, no estoy disponible por ahora-

-tomate un buen descanso Paint, te lo has ganado- dijo Celestia

-ahora sigue esa fábrica y la pesadilla habrá terminado- dijo Cadence

-espero que los demás sigan con vida en Manehatan- dijo Luna viendo como la última horda de máquinas salía del suelo

De vuelta a la cuidad en llamas

-voy a comerme tu maldito corazón!- dijo aspros atacando con sus hachas al unicornio quien se defendía con su cruz en las vías del tren de la estación

-lo siento, pero me han dicho que soy malo en el sabor- dijo Nod-Ignos soltándole tres latigazos seguido de dos golpes en el estómago, pero Galaxy le suelta patadas seguido de bolas de fuego el cual lo mandaron al suelo, pero rápidamente se levanta disparando sus metrallas el cual lastimaron al pony

-se consumido por mi lava- Aspros arrojaba lava haciendo que -Nod-Ignos lo esquivara transportándose mágicamente golpeándolo salvajemente en la cara hiriendo al kirin, pero en ese momento Aspros forma dos Shurikens de lava lastimando al unicornio dejándole cortes en su estómago, con quemaduras en su cuerpo apartándose de el mientras le arrojaba kunais de energía, pero Galaxy los rebota que sus Shurikens que tenía en sus garras

-yo también puedo hacer eso- Nod-Ignos concentro sus cascos formando dos Shurikens de agua mientras que Galaxy comenzó a atacarlo chocando sus Shurikens entre si creando vapor al contacto con ellas produciéndose cortes entre ambos ponys al chocarlas entre si terminando en un forcejeo -última advertencia ríndete-

-nunca!- grito Aspros esforzándose por resistir dándole un cabezazo retrocediendo al unicornio seguido de otros cortes de sus cuchillas quien después las junta formando una esfera de lava y fuego concentrando poder en ella, así que el unicornio rápidamente con su cruz también hizo lo mismo concentrando su magia en su arma - ¿haber que resiste más… mi súper nova... o tu ventisca helada? -

-voy a ganar Aspros!- grito Nod-Ignos listo para atacar -Ventisca Helada!- grito lanzando su mejor ataque

-Supernova!- aspros también hizo lo mismo chocando ambas fuerzas naturales

A lo lejos de la pelea

\- ¿qué rayos? - decía White viendo la explosión que se vio a lo lejos

-parece que Ignos tiene problemas- dijo Oblivion acercándosele

-hay que ir a ver- dijo el pegaso celeste galopando seguido del pegaso oscuro, también en otra parte

\- ¿viste eso Shield? - decía Alex

-fue en la estación central de la cuidad... hay que ir a ver, probablemente se traten de uno de los caballeros- dijo Shield

-si- decía el mitad demonio galopando con el capitán de la guardia nocturna

Regresando a la lucha, la estación quedo destruida con un hueco en el techo y escombros cayendo, ambos combatientes seguían de pie, pero uno de ellos cayo

-haaa- Nod-Ignos estaba tirado con unas cuantas quemaduras sin poder moverse

-te dije que mis flamas caóticas eran mejores- dijo Aspros tomando una de sus hachas que tenía acercándose al pony el cual lo pateaba una y otra vez lastimándolo escupiendo sangre el pobre Nod volteándolo de frente –mírame cuando te hable pend... ahora tú vas a morir, luego tu pin... princesa de la amistad que ya me tiene hasta la madre!- grito Aspros tocando el filo de sus armas poniéndolo al rojo vivo

\- (debo hacer algo... no puedo terminar así... no cuando el espacio tiempo está en peligro... Twilight... Trevor…)- decía el unicornio en su mente

-y una vez muerta tu princesita esa seguirá ese put... fenómeno vestido de astronauta, aquel imbécil que te salvo hace tiempo!- grito Aspros levantado sus brazos -y su put... cuerpo sin vida se lo echare a mis perros ¿cómo la vez? - Aspros le dio el golpe de gracia bajando su hacha hacia el unicornio herido, pero en ese momento

-noooo!- Nod-Ignos reacciona deteniendo el ataque de Galaxy con las cuchillas de sus guanteletes sorprendiendo al kirin

-Ignos!- decía White llegando recorriendo toda la estación viendo los destrozos que hubo -resiste Ignos voy a.…- White se sorprendido por lo que veía era Ignos mientras su cuerpo comenzó a emanar un aura solar

-parece que el tonto ya no necesita de nuestra ayuda- dijo Oblivion observándolo también

\- ¿qué es este resplandor? - preguntaba Aspros forcejeando con el unicornio tomando su otra hacha atacándolo, pero el unicornio detiene también ese ataque

-no pondrás tus garras encima de mi muchacho!- grito Nod-Ignos rompiendo las armas del kirin soltándole un puñetazo en la cara aventándolo al suelo

-aaahhhrrr cab...- grito Aspros adolorido mientras su nariz no paraba de sangrar mientras Nod-Ignos con su arma lanzaba su cadena enterrándose en el pecho del kirin jalándolo hacia el soltándole un golpe en la cara mandándolo al suelo ahí lo patea levitándolo un poco mientras le soltaba cadenazos lastimando al kirin cayendo al suelo -te enviare con la pin… calaca!- gritaba Aspros levantándose formando una Shurikens de lava añadiéndole más fuego haciéndola más grande que las anteriores que ha hecho

-no esta vez Galaxy- Nod-Ignos formando su Shurikens de agua añadiéndole el poder dorado consumiendo también su estado Nod regresando a la normalidad haciéndolo mas grande y brilloso

-Lava Shurikens/Aqua Shurikens- ambos guerreros gritaron aventando sus ataques al mismo tiempo provocando que las Shurikens chocaran entre sí, pero al final el ataque de Ignos era más poderoso que antes destrozando el ataque de Aspros viendo como la Shurikens iba hacia el kirin dando un golpe directo

-grooooaaarrrrrrhhhhhgggg- Galaxy fue consumido por el ataque de Ignos provocando una luz dorada que ilumino el lugar en ruinas haciendo que Ignos invoque un escudo protegiéndose al igual que Oblivion y White quien invoca la espada del bosque protegiéndose con unas raíces, luego de la explosión Galaxy seguía de pie todo herido y lastimado apenas tenía la fuerza suficiente para mantenerse en pie, pero no duro más tiempo y cayó al suelo

-lo hizo Ignos, lo venció- dijo White viendo todo mientras Oblivion quitaba las raíces que lo protegieron mientras este simplemente sonreía regresando al cuerpo de White en eso Ignos tambaleándose se acercó al cuerpo herido del kirin con su cruz en su casco izquierdo invoca una estaca en la parte de abajo del arma diciendo lo siguiente al kirin

-elige... ¿morir... o vivir? - pregunto el unicornio azul así que el kirin le responde

-elijo la muerte…- dijo Aspros riéndose de el así que Ignos lo ataca mientras este cerraba los ojos sorprendiendo a White a Shield y Alex quienes llegaron hace unos segundos no podían creer lo que vieron, el kirin abrió los ojos y estaba sorprendido, vio como la cruz estaba en la tierra a centímetros de su cara viendo al unicornio azul

-mala elección…- dijo Ignos tomando la cabeza del kirin con su otra pesuña golpeándolo con fuerza en su arma hasta dejarlo noqueado mientras este tomaba su arma levantándose a punto de caerse

-te tengo amigo- dijo Alex sosteniéndolo mientras Shield se acercaba a el

-Ignos, ¿te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?... atrapaste a Lord Draco- dijo Shield feliz por ello -nadie en todo el mundo lo ha podido atrapar… Ignos eres un héroe-

-si como sea- dijo Ignos sentándose

-eso fue increíble- dijo White emocionado -debieron haberlo visto le dio esto y aquello y buum esa cosa estaba en el suelo-

-yo también lo vi White no es para que te pongas así- dijo Alex calmándolo -mejor usa una de tus espadas y atrápalo- el pegaso celeste obedeció y uso la espada del bosque para atrapar al kirin en unas raíces

-eso lo mantendrá preso hasta que lleguen las autoridades- dijo White

-ya me estoy encargando de eso, volveré en un instante- dijo Shield corriendo a toda prisa

-me pregunto… ¿cómo le estará yendo a Ven? - preguntaba Ignos todo cansado

En otra parte

-maldición... este no puede ser mi fin- dijo Nod-Ventus escupiendo sangre debido a la hoja que tienen en su pecho que le atravesaba que sostenía Gate

-duerme pegaso... déjate llevar por el sueño eterno- dijo Gate -disté buena pelea, pero como te dije antes… no estas a mi nivel- decía él mientras Ven veía todo oscuro

-Fluttershy…- en ese momento el pegaso en medio de la oscuridad en la que estaba comenzó a escuchar unas voces de su interior

-"vamos… ¿esa es toda tu fuerza?"- decía una voz masculina

-"no caigas en la oscuridad... aun no es tu hora"- decía una voz femenina

-esas... voces...- decía Nod-Fast

-"El Caballero del Viento nunca se rinde, tú lo dijiste, muéstrale a ese patán quien manda"- decía la voz masculina

-"arriba, vamos tu puedes"- dijo la voz femenina -"tu creíste en nosotros... ahora es momento de que tu creas en ti"-

-"levántate... papa"- decían las voces al unisonó

-Aqua... Terra…- dijo Nod-Ventus reconociéndolos -es verdad, mis hijos tienen razón... gracias chicos, gracias por creer en mi- en ese momento el pegaso rojo abre loso ojos de golpe -NO VOY REDIRME JAMAS!- gritaba el pony sorprendiendo a Gate aventándolo con sus cascos quitándole el arma que tenía en el pecho

-imposible- decía Gate viendo como el pegaso estaba lleno de rabia mirándolo con desprecio

-NO ME IMPORTA SI ESTE SUJETO ESTA FUERA DE MI LIGA... VOY A SEGUIR LUCHANDO HASTA QUE MI CUERPO NO LO RESISTA MAS!- al gritar el pony comenzó a ser rodeando por un aura platina impresionando al sicario

-ese poder... no puede ser- dijo Gate

-PREPARATE GATE... HAAAAAA- el pegaso voló velozmente golpeando al sicario mandándolo a otra parte de la cuidad, ahí el Nod vuela invocando sus Keyblades golpeándole la espalda mandándolo a otra parte mientras Nod-Ventus lo golpea con todas sus fuerzas con sus armas lastimándolo dándole un último golpe el cual termino en el cielo elevándose -Cañón de Plasma!- Nod-Ventus disparo un rayo platino de su cañón robótico poderoso yéndose hacia el sicario que seguía aturdido por los golpes

-aaaahhhrrrggg- Gate ruge de rabia mirando su ataque con su guantelete derecho deteniendo el ataque del pegaso rojo -Sable Oscuro- Gate utiliza su arma cargada de su energía para repeler el ataque partiendo con dificultad el ataque a la mitad

-sobrevivió... no puede ser- dijo Ventus regresando a la normalidad mientras aquella aura desparecía sorprendido de ver a Gate en la jugada

-maldito pegaso- Gate veía su brazo hecho añicos así que se lo tuvo que quitar mostrando su pesuña de color negro con un poco de pelaje blanco –subestime a este pegaso- decía el, viendo a Ventus en una pose de defensa

-no voy caer frente a este sujeto- dijo Ventus invocando sus armas legendarias preparándose para atacar

En las calles heladas de la cuidad

-Bony, Bony… insecto ¿dónde estás? - gritaba Blueblood buscándola -Bony!-

-no está aquí Blueblood, vayamos a esa dirección… tal vez este ahí escondida- dijo Shining guiando al príncipe a buscar a la niña

En un estacionamiento de carretas

-por favor que no me encuentre- dijo Bony escondida dentro de una carreta cerrando los ojos mientras escuchaba unos pasos en la nieve el cual se trataba de Blazy quien la estaba buscando destrozando las carretas que estaban a su paso, la kirin destrozo todas la carretas hasta quedar una sabiendo que la pequeña estaba ahí abrió la puerta con sus tentáculos pero para su sorpresa no estaba ahí

-grrr- decía la kirin enojándose

-no se cuánto más voy a durar escondida… ayuda... por favor... que alguien me ayude- dijo Bony corriendo sin dejar de soltar una cuantas lagrimas yéndose a un callejón, se escondió en los botes de basura que estaba ahí, la pequeña respiro tranquilamente recobrando el aliento calmándose pensando que se había salvado, pero no fue así

-te encontré- dijo Blazy en las paredes arriba de ella

-aaaaaahhhhhhh- un grito se escuchó por toda la cuidad si nadie lo pudiera escuchar

En el futuro

-oh no- decía Twilight usando su visión astral

\- ¿qué pasa Twilight? - pregunto Apple Bloom preocupándose como las demás rebeldes

-ya vienen- dijo Twilight

Afuera de la base

-autómatas ya los veo!- grito Flurry llenando de horror al grupo que custodiaba la base

-demonios nos encontraron- dijo Starlight

-escudos rápido!- grito Aspros mientras Aqua y su madre activaban el escudo el cual protegió toda la montaña

-armamento ahora!- grito Trixie mientras Pinkie, Applejack y Dawn activaban torretas y misiles

\- ¿cuántos son? - pregunto Rarity

-doce Ciber dragones a las doce en punto, ahí están- dijo Flurry mientras que a lo lejos de donde estaban los Ciber dragones llegaban, la última batalla de los rebeldes había comenzado, el día D. estaba llegando a su etapa decisiva y el pasado, presente y futuro estaban por dejar de existir...


	49. El dia final

**_*Capitulo 49: El dia final._**

-grooooaaaar- los Ciber dragones lanzaron sus ráfagas contra el escudo que se encontraba en la montaña intentando romperlo mientras los rebeldes observaban la situación

\- ¿están listos? - pregunto Aspros al grupo

-siempre lo estamos- dijo Rarity

-ya sabes que hacer Spike- dijo Sunset, en eso el dragón sopla fuego haciendo que la unicornio lo absorbiera activando su arma que tenía en el brazo

-no importa lo que pase, lucharemos hasta el final- dijo Fluttershy recargando su arma mientras su hija veía a las bestias a lo lejos asustándose un poco mientras Dawn la tomaba del casco apoyándola

-te esperare en la otra vida- dijo la vaquera mientras la pegaso le sonreía, en ese momento el escudo se rompe haciendo que los dragones se dirijan a ellos

-fuegooo!- grito Deuteros haciendo que Starlight activara el arsenal que había en la montaña desde una tableta que tenía ella comenzando a disparar lanzando de todo tipo desde las torretas que lanzaban municiones de bala, hasta misiles todos ellos impactaron en los doce Ciber dragones

-en el blanco!- dijo Pinkie en un cañón como Applejack, pero a pesar de atacar con todas sus defensas las bestias seguían avanzando

-nada los detiene- dijo Applejack continuando con sus disparos como su amiga fiestera

-sigan atacando!- dijo Aspros

-grooooaarrrrr- los Ciber dragones comenzaron a abrir sus bocas comenzando a escupir a los autómatas quienes se dirigían hacia ellos desde el aire

-destruir a toda lo orgánico- dijeron las maquinas

-ahí vienen los problemas!- grito Dawn

-yo me encargo!- grito Flurry volando concentrando su magia comenzando a formar una tormenta invernal el cual fuertes vientos impedían que los Ciber dragones avanzaran comenzando a chocar entre sí, estrellándose en las otras montañas que había ahí y no solo a los Ciber dragones les afectaba la tormenta, sino que también a los autómatas le era difícil que llegaran a la base rebelde

-Starlight concentra el fuego en los autómatas- dijo Rainbow, la unicornio lavanda obedeció pulsando unos botones de la Tablet haciendo que las torretas concentraran fuego en los autómatas que estaban en el aire derribando a cada uno

-Trixie!- grito Aqua, en eso la maga concentra magia de su cuerno abriendo diferentes portales cerca de los ponys viéndose a los autómatas -fuego!- grito Aqua disparando su rifle en el portal derribando ciertas maquinas

-hhhaaaaa- grito Sunset concentrando su energía en el cañón disparándole, Dawn usaba sus pistolas revolver mientras que Spike lanzaba llamaradas de fuego como Aspros quien arrojaba lava

-lo están haciendo bien, sigan así- dijo Rarity disparando en su portal con su lanzamisiles dándole a seis autómatas

-están cayendo como moscas- dijo Rainbow lanzando su boomerang golpeando a otros robots regresando el arma a su dueña

-coman plomoooo!- grito Fluttershy con una heavy machine gun disparando derribando a unas máquinas –si ustedes quieren- decía ella

-váyanse todos a la chin... máquinas de mierda- dijo el kirin esmeralda con otra arma igual que el de la pegaso amarilla

Dentro del bunker

-chicos- decía Twilight concentrándose pensando en sus amigos rebeldes –perdóneme por enviarlos a una guerra que no podrán ganar... pero les pido por favor que ganen el tiempo suficiente hasta que Twilight, Trevor y los caballeros logren cambiar el pasado- dijo la alicornio suplicando mientras las Cruzzaders rogaban por sus seres queridos que estén bien

De vuelta a la lucha

-son demasiados, necesitamos activar el plan B- dijo Starlight viendo ahí la nave de la generala Sparkle el cual lo tomo con su magia comenzando a levitarlo comenzando a desmantelar la parte de abajo exponiendo la fuente de energía de la nave -haaa- la unicornio lavanda arrojo la nave el cual Flurry la vio concentrando de su magia para ayudar a enviar la nave a su destino

-todos dispárenle a la nave!- grito Aspros, los ponys desde los portales que Trixie abrió observan la nave así que todos los rebeldes dispararan al mismo tiempo a su núcleo provocando una gigantesca explosión el cual se tragó tanto a los Ciber dragones como los autómatas siendo consumidos por el fuego mismo

-cúbranse todos!- grito Spike utilizando sus alas como escudo ya que varios escombros salieron disparados hacia ellos, así que los rebeldes la mayoría de ellos unicornios invocaron escudos mágicos el cual se protegieron, los otros se pusieron detrás de las rocas y pilares salvo Deuteros quien se hizo metálico protegiéndose de las partes metálicas, Aspros formo un muro de lava para que no le cayeran los escombros a él o por lo menos es era lo que creía

-...mier... da- Aspros se revisó viendo que tenía un trozo metálico clavado en su pecho a centímetros de su corazón

-Aspros!- grito Deuteros mientras los rebeldes voltearon y vieron al kirin como se quitaba la parte metálica que tenía atravesada comenzando a perder sangre sintiéndose débil

-Flurry cúralo- ordeno Rainbow sin darse cuenta a espaldas de esta un autómata llega a la cima formando una lanza en su brazo atacándola por la espalda atravesándola por completo, Twilight desde el bunker comenzó a sentir un dolor en su corazón sintiendo que algo malo había ocurrido

-Rainbow…- dijo Twilight en silencio mientras una lagrima le salía

-Dashieeeeeee!- gritaba Pinkie viendo con horror al igual que las demás lo que ocurrió llenándose de rabia y miedo mientras el autómata que tenía a la pegaso la arroja al vacío viendo sus últimos momentos la exwonderbolt el cómo mas autómatas estaban subiendo mientras el cuerpo de Rainbow se perdía en el vacío, Aspros al ver eso a último momento utiliza su lava que había dejado en el piso recogiendo todos los pedazos que había ahí fusionándolas con puerta de la base rebelde reforzándola haciéndola difícil de entrar a las maquinas

-malditoooos!- grito Sunset disparando a los autómatas que subían como los demás desquitando su rabia por lo que le hicieron a la pegaso crin arcoíris, Sunset estaba más afectada ya que estuvo presente presenciando el momento golpeando y disparando con todas sus energías a las maquinas que le quitaron a una amiga suya

-destruir rebelión- cuatro autómatas al mismo tiempo abrieron sus bocas soltando su ráfaga de energía golpeando a la unicornio amarillo oscuro provocando que gritara de dolor

-Sunset!- grito Fluttershy comenzando a golpear a las maquinas con su martillo mientras su hija le cubría la espalda

-ya voy!- grito Spike golpeando a los robots intentando ayudarla, pero los robots se lo impedían

-parece que ya... no volveré... contigo- dijo unicornio absolviendo toda la energía de las maquinas sobrecargando su cuerpo comenzando a brillar -lo siento Twilight- Sunset explota llevándose consigo a los autómatas que se la atacaban, ahí en sus restos caía la foto de ella con sus amigas manes del otro mundo reunidas comenzando a quemarse dicha foto

-nooo!- grito Flurry soltando puñetazos mágicos a los autómatas

-pagaran por esto!- grito Applejack desde la torreta disparándoles a las maquinas, pero ellos disparan a las torretas haciendo que las ponys salieran de ahí atacándolas frente a frente

-coman municiones!- grito Pinkie con su cañón de fiestas disparándoles mientras la vaquera los decapitaba con su hacha

-Shuriken de lava!- grito aspros arrojando sus ataques a tres máquinas que se dirigían a él, pero en su condición en la que se encontraba no podía hacer nada

-Trixie saca a Aspros de aquí- dijo Deuteros en un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo con un robot, la unicornio obedece y abre un portal a espaldas del kirin transportándolo al bunker donde la generala lo recibe

-Aspros!- grito Twilight al ver a su colega herido mientras las Cruzzaders comenzaron a atenderlo

-desearan no haberse enfrentado a la gran y poderosa Trixie!- grita la maga disparando rayos mágicos de su cuerno derribando a cada máquina que se lo cruzaba en su camino

-esto es por mis amigas!- grito Rarity partiendo uno a la mitad con su espada de diamante mientras que Fluttershy con su martillo golpeaba a uno en la cabeza mandándolo hacia otros que atacaban a Glimmer estrellándose las maquinas quedando en el suelo, Glimmer los agarra con su magia y los arroja a Spike quien los ataca con su fuego calcinándolos

-vamos ponys luchemos hasta el final... por Equestria!- grito Dawn disparando a los robots con sus revolver dejándolos débiles donde Aqua aprovecha y le suelta unas granadas explotándoles sus núcleos

-por Equestria!- decían los rebeldes sin dejar de combatir

De vuelta al presente

\- ¿ahora a donde Sweetie Bot? - pregunto Apple Bloom, en eso escucharon un grito ensordecedor

-es Bony, rápido por aquí- dijo Scootaloo oyendo el grito galopando en cierta dirección

-...- Bony quien fue encontrada finalmente por Blazy esta utiliza uno de sus tentáculos haciendo que entrara en el cráneo de la potranca quedando en un estado de trance así que Blazy tomo a la potranca con uno de sus tentáculos saliendo del callejón

-Blazy!- gritaba Apple Bloom con las Cruzzaders llegando al lugar viendo a la kirin con la niña atrapada en sus garras

-Bony!- grito Sweetie Belle

-es inútil que grites... no despertara del trance en el que la metí- dijo Blazy

-es cierto, sus signos vitales están bien- dijo la Bot observándola por medio de su escáner

\- ¿Blazy que piensas hacer con ella? - pregunto Scootaloo -tú no eres así Blazy-

\- ¿no pensaras lastimarla o sí? - dijo Sweetie Bot

-no es asunto suyo... aléjense de mi- dijo Blazy, en ese momento un autómata aparece frente a las pequeñas asustándolas

-aahhhh!- gritaron las niñas abrazándose

-alto!- dijo la Bot poniéndose de frente al robot el cual se detuvo por unos momentos –no tienes por qué ser así, mírame somos iguales… no tienes por qué hacer esto, tu puedes elegir quien ser, podrías ser mi amigo robot- al decir eso el robot pareciera como si la entendiera por unos instantes –podemos convivir juntos con los orgánicos, ellos me han enseñado lo que es la amistad… te lo imploro… no nos lasti...- no termino lo que iba a decir Sweetie Bot ya que el autómata la pisa pero en ese momento unas garras sombrías aparecen en la rodilla del robot cortándole la pierna provenientes de un demonio que aparece repentinamente golpeándole la quijada del robot después el cual termino con cortarle la cara cayendo al suelo

-qué bueno que las encuentro niñas- dijo Berser mientras Trixie llegaba al lugar

-gracias a Celestia que están bien- dijo la maga feliz de verlas

-Sweetie Bot- dijo Sweetie viendo a la Bot con abolladuras soltando unas chipas de su cuerpo

-trate... de razonar... con el... pero fue... inútil... Trevor... tenía… razón... no son… como yo- decía la Bot muy dolida por dentro mientras un bip se escuchaba en su cuerpo y era su batería el cual le quedaba cinco por ciento mientras la pequeña unicornio la ayudaba a levantarse

-Trixie ayúdame- dijo Sweetie así que la maga la ayuda

-Blazy- dijo Apple Bloom viendo a la kirin acercándosele

-es una tonta, ¿qué hace? - grito Trixie

-Apple Bloom no!- grito el demonio queriendo atacar a la kirin

-no Berser, si te acercas de más podrías lastimar a Bony- dijo Apple Bloom diciéndole que retrocediera mientras la pony se acercaba cuidadosamente -Blazy... sé que estás pasando por un momento difícil- le dijo la potranca mientras la kirin se quedaba quieta sin soltar a Bony -pero sea lo que vas a hacer con esa pony estas cometiendo un grave error-

-te equivocas... a esto le llamo venganza- dijo la kirin con la cabeza baja mientras unas lágrimas caían de su rostro -el reino me quito a mi madre- decía mostrando su rostro que rabia tristeza y odio intimidando un poco a Apple Bloom

-comprendo tu dolor... el perder a una madre es difícil... pero tú no eres una asesina- dijo Apple Bloom

-mírame... soy un monstro, me convertí en lo que jure no transformarme... soy una Galaxy, no puedo escapar de mi destino... es un legado que no puedo abandonar- dijo la kirin

-Blazy no te estanques en el pasado piensa en el ahora, en tu familia, en tus amigos... tienes que dejar ese dolor atrás- dijo Apple Bloom

-dejarlo atrás... dejarlo atrás... ¿insinúas que olvide lo que le paso a mi madre? - la kirin comenzó a reaccionar llenándose de rabia espantando a la pony –NUNCA LO VOY A OLVIDAR, MI MADRE NO MERECIA ESO!- gritaba de rabia Blazy a tal punto que comenzó a desquebrajar el piso más a parte unos locales que estaban ahí comenzando a caer haciendo que un escombro del techo cayera en dirección a Apple Bloom

-Apple Bloom!- gritaron los ponys mientras Berser corría para ayudarla

-ahhh- grita la pony pensando que era su final, pero en ese momento un proyectil apareció de la nada destruyendo los escombros que le iban a caer a la pony terrenal

-buen tiro Fluttershy- dijo Applejack

-hermana!- dijo Apple Bloom

-Rainbow!- grito Scootaloo

-Rarity!- dijeron Berser y Sweetie al unísono

-Sparkle- dijo Trixie viendo a las manes llegar con Spike y Starlight en otra calle poniéndose atrás de la kirin el cual los volteo a ver el cual sus ojos celestes brillaban sorprendiendo a la princesa Twilight y ha Spike

\- ¿Blazy? - dijo Twilight sorprendida

\- ¿es Blazy? - dijo Spike sin poder creerlo

-lo veo y no lo creo- dijo Starlight

-wooow es una...-

-kirin- dijo Pinkie completando lo que le iba a decir Dashie mientras Fluttershy temblaba de miedo al verla

-y tiene a Bony- dijo Fluttershy al verla

-suelta a la niña, ahora!- grito Rarity

-oblígame- dijo Blazy fríamente

-tú lo pediste!- grito Rainbow abalanzándose contra ella con su Pzifer en su pesuña

-no Rainbow!- grito Scootaloo, pero la pegaso intento atacarla, pero fue detenida abruptamente

\- ¿qué rayos? - decía Rainbow sin poder moverse en eso Twilight la observa y se fija que tiene los tentáculos translucidos saliendo de la kirin

-esos son...- decía Twilight

-eso tratamos de decirles!- grito Apple Bloom mientras la kirin avienta a Rainbow estrellándose en un buzón de correo

-Rainbow!- grito Fluttershy mientras Pinkie lanzaba su escudo, pero la kirin se lo rebota golpeándola en la cabeza a la pony fiestera, en eso unas cadenas salen del suelo apresando a la kirin

-no lastimaras a mis amigas!- grito Rarity mientras Twilight corre con su Pzifer lanzando un Firaga, pero un tentáculo la golpea cayendo en la nieve la princesa mientras agarraba las cadenas de Rarity estampándola al suelo varias veces

-maldita no lastimaras a mi pony!- grito Berser transformándose en un rinoceronte corriendo hacia la kirin quien lo detiene con otro tentáculo levantándolo con fuerza lanzándolo al suelo -woow… que fuerza- dijo el demonio transformado

-Berser querido quítate… me aplastas!- dijo Rarity, Applejack lanzo bolas de hielo, pero la kirin los partía con sus tentáculos mientras se acercaba la vaquera a ella para golpearla, pero la kirin la golpea dejándole una herida en su pecho

-hermana!- grito Apple Bloom viendo a su hermana mayor herida mientras Fluttershy disparaba proyectiles haciendo que Blazy pusiera sus tres tentáculos bajo tierra levantando la calle donde estaba usándola como escudo a la vez ella lo destruía arrojándole los escombros a la pegaso amarilla

-Fluttershy!- grito Starlight viendo con rabia a la kirin quien le arrojo un rayo poderoso de su cuerno el cual lo intercepta regresándoselo, así que la unicornio salta queriendo atacar desde arriba, pero Blazy se le adelanto saltando ella soltándole una lluvia de golpes a la unicornio lavanda lanzándola al suelo dejando un camino de grava

-Starlight!- grito Trixie

-Blazy basta!- grito Scootaloo

-no la ataquen, no sabe lo que hace!- grito Sweetie Bot, así que Twilight con sus garras dragón la atacaba, pero la kirin se protegía de varios ataques de la princesa

-tus horribles tentáculos no te protegerán por siempre- dijo Twilight en el forcejeo

-Vectores…- dijo Blazy mientras arqueaba una ceja su oponente –así los llamo yo- dijo golpeando a la alicornio mandándola a que se estrellaba en un local de comida entrando por la ventana, Rainbow y las demás se recuperan atacando al mismo tiempo, pero fue inútil, los vectores de Blazy mandaban a volar en el aire a las yeguas siendo lastimadas cayendo al suelo las pobres ponys

-chicas!- grito Spike observando todo entrando a la lucha comenzando a escupir fuego verde, pero los vectores de la kirin la protegían del fuego agarrando un poste de luz el cual lo arranco sin problema alguno golpeando al bebe dragón cayendo al suelo, pero aun así él bebe se levanta sin dejar de soplar alejándose de ella, al ver que se alejaba el dragón la kirin le arroja el poste, así que rápidamente él bebe se agacha pasando por unos centímetros su cabeza

-Spike- dijo Twilight levantándose

-estoy bien- dijo Spike –Wooow tiene un buen brazo-

-ESCUCHENME BIEN PONYS DE LA PRINCESA... ESTA ESCUINCLA Y SU CONDENADO PRINCIPE DE MIERDA... VA A PAGAR LAS QUE ME HIZO AL ARRUINARME MI VIDA Y NADIE SE VA A INTERPONER EN MI CAMINO... NADIE Ni SIQUIERA USTEDES!- grito la kirin, pero en ese instante Berser aparece por la espada atacándola, pero un puño metálico aparece dándole un izquierdazo al demonio

-Berser!- grito Rarity levantándose con dificultad

-justo en el hocico jajaja- dijo Spike riéndose un poco

-tuuu!- grito Berser viendo quien le golpeo

-hasta aquí llegaron ponys- dijo Megahorn mientras su puño regresaba a su brazo

-apa torito- dijo Scootaloo mientras Trixie se ponía de frente por si el minotauro se le ocurría hacer algo malo con ellas

-es un minotauro Scoot- dijo Sweetie Bot

\- ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunto Blazy

-Gate me envió con un mensaje para ti, tienes que ir con la niña al Madison Square Garden, te espera en ese lugar- dijo el minotauro, la kirin no dijo nada y con sus vectores comenzó a caminar hasta escalar las paredes de los edificios yéndose

-Blazy no te vayas- dijo Apple Bloom

-no debemos dejar que se vaya- dijo Pinkie mientras se reunían, pero Megahorn comenzó a concentrar energía en su hacha

-ustedes no ira a ninguna parte... Hacha del Minotauro- la hoja del mercenario golpea el piso saliendo de ahí una línea de energía que rodeo a las ponys formándose un agujero cayendo todas las yeguas al hoyo

-chicas!- grito Berser sorprendido por lo que paso al igual que las Cruzzader comenzando a atacarlo, pero Megahorn le lanza tres tajos lastimándolo seguido de dos golpes en el estómago y cara lanzándolo con las Cruzzader chocando con ellas y con la maga

-debilucho- dijo el minotauro saltando alejándose del grupo

-que paliza les metió- dijo Spike corriendo al agujero donde cayeron las manes –Twilight, Rarity Pinkie, Dashie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Starlight ¿están bien? -

-te diré cuando deje de dolerme la cabeza- dijo Rainbow junto con las manes hechas bolita

\- ¿alguien anoto la matrícula de la carreta que me arrollo? - pregunto Pinkie con sus ojos orbitados estilo anime

Regresando a lo que quedaba de la estación del tren de la cuidad

-asegúrense que ningún mercenario o Marine se le acerque- ordeno Shield a los soldados que custodiaban al alterado que seguía noqueado y preso -al primero que se meta y que no este de nuestro lado le dan su merecido-

-si capitán- decía la guardia real custodiando el lugar poniendo perímetro al área

-"Aspros... ¿Aspros estas ahí?"- decía la radio del kirin el cual comenzó a sonarse así que Ignos lo tomo -"hermano donde..."-

-ni te molestes en llamarlo Deuteros- dijo Ignos contestándole

\- ¿Ignos Nigth? - dijo Deuteros fuera de unas cloacas herido

-tu hermanito ahora es propiedad de la guarda real de Equestria, así que dile a tus hombres que se larguen de aquí ahora o voy y los cazo como los perros maleantes que son- dijo Ignos destrozando la radio para no escuchar al alterado esmeralda

-pu... madre- dijo Deuteros enojado por lo que paso

-hubieras investigado ¿en dónde estaba?, pudimos haber ido por el- decía Alex acercándosele

-no vale la pena- dijo Ignos muy serio

-tenemos que irnos, White se adelantó y dijo que quería encontrar cierta energía maligna- dijo Shield

-reunámonos con Rainbow y las otras- dijo Alex el cual el capitán acento la cabeza en señal de si

-adelántense ustedes, yo aún tengo que poner cierta seguridad y evitar que el pirómano este se nos escape- dijo Ignos, los otros ponys no dudaron ni por un segundo partiendo de ahí dejando solo al unicornio comenzando a darles otras indicaciones a los guardias reales

En los cielos tormentosos unos ponys chocaban entre si

-voy a acabar contigo!- grito Ventus embistiéndose contra el sicario quien este a pesar de tener daños no parecía tener dificultades como lo tiene Ventus quien a pesar de estar lastimado el pegaso rojo continuo luchando golpeando con todas sus fuerza, pero el sicario lo golpea en el estómago seguido de tres golpes en la cara y un rodillazo en la quijada terminando con un golpe en la nuca el cual lo mando al suelo dejando un hoyo donde cayó Ventus, para sorpresa de Gate Ven salió del hoyo levantándose con dificultad mirando al sicario que descendió al suelo

-eres una criatura difícil de entender- dijo Gate observándolo atentamente -a pesar de que tu cuerpo esta lastimado y sin fuerzas, tu aun continuas- decía mientras Ventus se apoyaba en sus Keyblades para no caerse mirando al alicornio

-no voy a rendirme Gate, voy a dejarte noqueado al menos una vez en tu maldita vida- dijo Ventus volando hacia el sicario atacándolo con sus armas golpeándolo, pero este con su sable se defendía haciéndolo retroceder justo en ese momento el sicario comenzó a tener un comunicado así que el alicornio contesto

\- ¿qué sucede? - pregunto el sicario hablando a través de su oído

-"boss Blazy is ready, se dirige al estadio, hurry"- decía Straam desde la cima de un edificio poniéndose al tanto de todo

-bien- dijo Gate terminando de hablar viendo como el caballero del viento volvió atacarlo así que Gate concentro su cuerno disparando cinco puntitos rojos sangre el cual fueron hacia el pegaso el cual fue golpeado en distintas partes de su cuerpo quedando de rodillas el pony -lo siento... pero tengo que irme, te matare cuando termine este compromiso, así que no te preocupes regresare luego y te matare- dijo el sicario dándole la espalda

-no dejare que huyas cobarde!- grito Ventus intentando levantarse, pero no podía debido al último ataque del sicario

-mejor hazle caso ¿o que... tienes miedo? - dijo un pegaso celeste llegando al campo de batalla

-White- dijo Ventus al ver a su amigo llegar

\- ¿así que el umbrío sobrevivió a la explosión? - dijo el sicario no muy sorprendido

-tu y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes maldito- dijo Oblivion saliendo del cuerpo del pegaso invocando la espada del cielo comenzando a atacarlo, pero Gate comenzó a defenderse con su sable

\- ¿Oblivion que haces?, debemos ayudar a Ven primero- grito White

-cállate tengo cuentas pendientes con ese sujeto!- grito Oblivion sin dejar de atacarlo haciendo que Gate sonriera

-ven a mi umbrío, cambiemos de lugar la batalla- el sicario comenzó a volar seguido del pegaso oscuro sin dejar de atacarse yéndose a otra dirección

-jodete!- grito White

-tenemos que ir por él, ese sujeto es muy fuerte no sabe en lo que se está metiendo Oblivion- dijo Ventus levantándose finalmente

\- ¿y me lo dices a mí?, casi muero por su culpa- dijo White

De vuelta con las ponys de la armonía

-eso estuvo cerca- dijo Fluttershy fuera del hoyo como las demás

\- ¿está bien? - pregunto Scootaloo

-estamos bien niña- dijo Rainbow - ¿a dónde fue Blazy y ese minotauro? -

-se fueron mientras ustedes seguían en ese hoyo- dijo Trixie

-con Bony- dijo Sweetie Belle

\- ¿pero qué tiene que ver esa niña con todo esto? - preguntaba Starlight pegándose en el oído para que saliera los escombros que tenía ahí

-tal vez podamos responder a esa pregunta- dijo un unicornio llegando con otro unicornio

-hermano- dijo Twilight viendo a su hermano llegar

-y Blueblood…- dijo Rarity asqueada de verlo

\- ¿qué está haciendo esa peste real aquí? - dijo Applejack no muy feliz de verlo al igual que los demás

-escuche que vieron a Bony, ¿dónde está? necesito hablar con ella- dijo el príncipe

\- ¿para qué quieres ver a Bony? - preguntaba Spike cruzado de brazos

-por qué Blueblood la está buscando, y pues… es el padre de la niña- dijo Shining

\- ¿su hijaaaaa? - decían las manes y demás ponys sin poder creerlo

\- ¿tienes una hija? - decía Fluttershy mientras Rarity se desmayaba haciendo que Berser la sostuviera mientras Pinkie le echaba aire

-de hecho, es adoptada, es una larga historia y todo eso... bueno ¿qué les importa?… ¿está o no esta? - dijo Blueblood en un tono molesto

-estaba aquí, pero...-

-se la llevaron- dijo Sweetie Bot terminando lo que iba a decir Sweetie Belle

\- ¿se la llevaron?... ¿Quién?... ¿cómo dejaron que pasara esto?, ¿qué les pasa? - dijo Blueblood exasperándose

-nos atacaron de sorpresa y Blazy se la llevo- dijo Twilight

\- ¿Blazy?... ¿hablas de Blazy Galaxy?... ¿esa maldita yegua se llevó a mi Bony?... perra maldita hasta que por fin demuestra su lado malvado igual que su descarado padre- dijo Blueblood enojado

\- ¿monstro?, ¿monstro?, usted tuvo la culpa en primer lugar!- grito Apple Bloom enojada por el comentario que dijo el príncipe acercándose a el completamente enojada -gracias a usted y a su tonto enfoque de justicia, murió su madre, se la quitaron, tuvieron el descaro de arruinarle la vida a una buena yegua, tanto la Marine como ustedes tuvieron la culpa de todo esto-

-tranquila terroncito- dijo Applejack sosteniendo a su hermanita que tenía tanta rabia mientras Blueblood se ponía atrás de Shining queriendo escapar de la potrilla furiosa

-gracias a ustedes Blazy se transformó en un monstro, gracias a esta escoria de príncipe- dijo Apple Bloom comenzando a llorar -está sufriendo hermana… Blazy está sufriendo lo vi, en sus ojos brillosos y temo por ella que vaya a hacer una locura- decía ella mientras la vaquera le daba un abrazo para que se sintiera mejor

\- ¿qué pasa Twilight? - pregunto Spike mientras la alicornio estaba pensativa

-por supuesto… ahora todo tiene sentido- dijo Twilight

\- ¿de qué hablas? - pregunto Fluttershy

-creo que ya encontré la causa que originó el día D.- dijo Twilight sorprendiendo al grupo

\- ¿en serio? - dijo Rainbow

-tenemos que encontrar Blazy antes de que mate a esa potranca-

\- ¿matar? ¿ósea que esa peste criminal me la quiere matar?, si le hace algo juro que le hare su vida un infierno- dijo Blueblood

-así como le hiciste su vida un infierno pedazo de…-

-Apple Bloom contrólate- dijo Applejack calmándola otra vez

-yo la vi marchándose con ese minotauro en aquella dirección- apunto la maga –creo que escuche el Madison Square Garden, creo que esta haya-

-vamos ponys, tenemos que evitar que cierta pony cometa el peor error de su vida- dijo Spike

-Trixie, niñas busquen refugio ahora- dijo Rarity

-tengan cuidado- dijo Sweetie Belle

-lo tendremos- dijo Rainbow mientras le frotaba la crin a la pequeña pegaso

-no te metas en problemas quiere Glimmer- decía Trixie

-estaré bien, regresare antes de comiences con unos de tus actos mágicos- dijo Starlight chocando pesuña con ella

-Twilight- decía Apple Bloom -yo...-

-hare todo lo que este a mi alcance, te prometo que nadie morirá este día- dijo la alicornio tomando al bebe dragón con su magia poniéndolo en su lomo -y tu Blueblood… si de verdad te importa esa niña vendrás con nosotras y te disculparas con esa kirin, por todo lo que le hiciste, solo así podemos evitar esta catástrofe… ¿me entendiste? -

-está bien, está bien... no tienes por qué ponerte así- dijo Blueblood espantándose al ver a la alicornio así de enojada -ni que tuviera toda la culpa-

-si la tuviste!- gritaron los ponys al unisonó enojadas con el príncipe mientras comenzaban a galopar

-andando Blueblood, no te separes de mi- dijo Shining mientras el príncipe lo seguía dejando solas a las niñas y a la unicornio

En el futuro

-vengan no les tengo miedo pedazos de porquería de segunda!- dijo Dawn lanzándoles granadas a un autómata de rocas el cual le explota mientras corría con su revolver disparando a otra máquina el cual le perforo el núcleo, otro autómata la iba a atacar por la espalda pero Aqua dispara atravesándole el pecho, acto seguido aquella pegaso con una daga vuela atacando a otro robot rebanándole el cuello para luego darle una patada con todas sus fuerzas desprendiéndosela yéndose a golpear a otra maquina

-buen tiro Aqua- dijo Flurry soltando puños de energía a cuatro autómatas eléctricos el cual la atacaban al mismo tiempo

-los convertiré en carbón- dijo Spike soplándole a tres autómatas el cual cambiaron a hielo contra restando su ataque, pero al hacer eso Rarity aparece en el empuñando su espada de diamante partiéndolos a la mitad a cada máquina con todas su fuerzas, para luego tomar su lanza misiles disparando uno hacia otro robot que quería atacar a Fluttershy por la espalda ahí la pegaso con su martillo golpea a dos máquinas mientras galopaba acumulando energía golpeando en el suelo liberando una onda de energía el cual lanzo a ocho autómatas que la rodearon cayendo al suelo haciendo que Starlight disparara rayos en el aire acabando con ellas

-largo de aquí horribles maquinas!- grito Starlight formando una gran bola de energía, pero al hacer eso fue atravesada por unas garras por parte de un robot que la ataco directamente haciendo que la bola mágica desapareciera

-célula rebelde eliminada- dijo el robot arrojándola al suelo

-Starlight!- grito Trixie con una bazuca disparando a la máquina que ataco a su amiga matándolo mientras la maga corría a ver a su amiga que se encontraba herida -Starlight-

-...- aquella unicornio le salieron unas lágrimas mientras cerraba sus ojos para no volver a abrirlos jamás

-Starliiiiiiihgt!- gritaba Trixie llorando al ver que su mejor amiga había muerto -aaahhrrgggg- la maga disparo varias ráfagas a los autómatas que iban a ella acabando con ellos lanzándolos por el cielo atacando sin piedad a sus enemigos

-Starlight…- dijo Pinkie viendo todo soltando unas cuantas lagrimas atacando a los robots con su cañón de fiestas, pero los autómatas la tenían rodeada

-Pinkie está en problemas, que alguien la ayude!- grito Spike combatiendo en el cielo

-Pinkie resiste cariño vamos por ti- dijo Rarity sin dejar de atacarlos con su espada de diamante

-que alguien la ayude!- grito Applejack sin dejar de disparar atreves de una escopeta

-Pinkieee!- grito Deuteros queriendo ayudarla golpeando a cada máquina para salvarla, pero los monstros se lo impedían mientras la munición de la pony fiestera se había acabado

-bueno familia… su querida Pinkie… regresa con ustedes- dijo Pinkie sonriendo una última vez mientras los autómatas formaban cuchillas en sus brazos atacando a la pony mientras sus amigos rebeldes sin poder hacer nada veían como aquellas máquinas de la muerte rebanaban a la pony como si fuera mantequilla convirtiendo su cuerpo en carne picada impactando a la resistencia

Dentro del bunker

-aaahhh-

-Twilight- decía Buttom al ver a la pony que apretaba con fuerza su corazón con su pesuña izquierda

-Twilight…- dijo Sweetie Belle atendiendo a Aspros mientras Scootaloo quería ayudarle

-estoy… bien…- dijo la generala levantándose

\- ¿quien... murió ahora... generala? - pregunto Aspros todavía débil

-Starlight y Pinkie, esos monstros me las mataron- dijo Twilight sorprendiendo a los ponys

-se acabó, voy a salir a ayudarlas- dijo Scootaloo enfurecida

-no Scootaloo te ordeno… que no vayas!- grito Twilight

-pero generala-

-estos ponys necesitan protección, si vas haya te aniquilarían... ¿qué te diría Rainbow si vas haya?, quieres manchar su memoria de esa manera- dijo Twilight furiosa con ella

-no me importa, voy a ir a ayudarlas, no quiero que más camaradas mueran!- grito Scootaloo volando, pero la alicornio se transporta mágicamente delante de ella abofeteándola cayendo al suelo la pegaso

-Scootaloo- dijo Apple Bloom mientras la pegaso se levantaba de mala gana viendo a la alicornio de espaldas comenzando a emanar magia de su cuerpo sorprendiendo a los ponys que estaba ahí asustándose por unos momentos

-me siento tan estúpida sin hacer nada…- dijo la pegaso naranja llorando

-se cómo te sientes amiga- dijo Buttom también del mismo modo -se cómo te sientes-

\- (rápido Twilight, no sé si podremos aguantar más tiempo)- dijo la generala sin poder hacer nada

De vuelta al presente en el Castillo de la Amistad

\- ¿qué pasa anciano? - pregunto Discord comiendo palomitas tranquilamente en el aire cayéndole migajas a Sunburts quien se encontraba leyendo un libro

-al parecer hubo un pequeño problema en el castillo Canterlot, tengo que ir a investigar que paso- dijo el viejo

-iremos contigo anciano, toda esta preocupación me está volviendo loco y necesito distraerme un poco- dijo Sunburts

-cuenta conmigo anciano- dijo Discord vestido como mercenario

\- ¿dónde está Wind? - pregunto el viejo

-afuera, al parecer la tormenta se hace un poco más fuerte a cada rato- dijo el draconecus

-llámalo, necesito que nos lleve al castillo cuando antes- dijo el viejo y efectivamente afuera la tormenta se hacía más fuerte, los ponys estaban aterrados todos estaban preocupados por lo que iba a pasar

-apresúrate Twilight- dijo el lobo Wind desde la terraza del castillo viendo todo

De vuelta a Manehatan

-esta tormenta empeora cada vez más- dijo Trixie soportando los fuertes vientos

-debemos buscar refugio ahora- dijo Sweetie Belle -o si no terminaremos hechos paleta-

-por aquí- dijo Apple Bloom guiando al grupo a una carreta de lujo el cual lo intenta abrir per no podía hacia que la Bot la ayuda abriéndolo por medio de una ganzúa que tenía y que saco en su casco para casos como estos abriendo la puerta

-oigan no podemos meternos en propiedad ajena- dijo la maga

-pues no hay de otra, es eso o la muerte- dijo Scootaloo entrando seguido de Sweetie y su Bot y por ultimo Trixie quien cerro el contenedor

-voy a arrepentirme por eso- dijo la unicornio azul –aunque el lugar es acogedor-

-esto es mejor que estar en un animal muerto- dijo la pegaso

-júntense conmigo, activare mi calentador y así daré calor al lugar- dijo Sweetie Bot

-pero eso gastara la batería que te queda Sweetie Bot- dijo Apple Bloom

-pero así evitaran que mueran de frio- dijo la Bot calentándose haciendo que las ponys se acercaran a ella calentándose

-que tibio- dijo Scootaloo disfrutándolo

-que bien se siente- dijo Trixie

\- ¿podrás soportarlo Sweetie Bot? - pregunto Sweetie

-hare lo que sea por mis amigas- dijo Sweetie Bot sonriéndole a sus amigas

En otra parte

-prepárense ponys, estamos a punto de llegar- dijo Twilight con las demás viendo a lo lejos el Madison Square Garden

-tenemos que tener cuidado, los nobles y otros refugiados están ahí adentro- dijo Shining

-a quien le importa, yo estoy muriéndome de frio- dijo Blueblood congelándose debido a la tormenta

-eso es lo que quiere Blazy, quiere a Blueblood para que vea lo que le va a ser a su nenita y frente al público- dijo Twilight

\- ¿qué estamos esperando?, muévanse, pero ya que me estoy helando- dijo Blueblood galopando

-no idiota!- grito Berser justo en ese momento

-groooaaaarr- tres autómatas aparecen apuntando al príncipe quien este grito de miedo

-Blueblood!- grito Shining, pero en ese momento unos disparos aparecen de la nada derribándolos

\- ¿estás bien pesteblood? - pregunto Rockaid junto con Tennessee acercándose al príncipe Blueblood

-si- dijo Blueblood tranquilizándose -bonitas hora tienen en llegar ustedes- decía quejándose

-Rockaid, Tennessee- decía Twilight llegando con los demás

-princesa que bueno que la vemos y que estén bien todas ustedes- dijo Tennessee

-no hay tiempo para reuniones, tenemos que llegar a ese estadio cuando antes- dijo Twilight, pero al avanzar los autómatas se levantan preparándose para atacar, pero no contaban con...

-Neblina Carmesí- Berser lanzo su habilidad golpeando a las maquinas

-vayan yo me encargo de ellos- dijo Berser golpeando a una maquina en el estómago -de prisa ponys antes de que sea tarde-

-ya oyeron al demonio muévanse- dijo Spike mientras comenzaban a avanzar dejando al último a Rarity quien le dijo un beso rápido en la mejilla corriendo a toda prisa para alcanzarlo mientras un autómata se preparaba para atacarlo

-o no, a esta joya nadie me la toca- dijo Berser transformándose en gorila comenzando a golpearle la cara aventándolo al otro que estaba por dispararle, las ponys continuaron con su camino, pero cuatro autómatas se le aparecieron en el camino

-ahí vienen más- dijo Starlight, pero en eso...

-Aullido Explosivo!- una ráfaga mágica derriba a las maquinas cayendo al pavimento

-Mapache!- grito Fluttershy feliz de verla quien corría por los tejados golpeando a las maquinas con su espíritu bestia

-echen bajan!- grito un pony verde cayéndole encima a un autómata el cual comenzó a golpearlo en la cara varias veces mientras lanzaba su técnica cero, el cual golpeo al otro robot que iba a atacar a las ponys con su esfera de energía

-hagan lo que tienen que hacer, no se preocupen por nosotros- dijo Mapache soltando al otro robot atontándolo

-salven el futuro- dijo Brodek golpeando la rodilla del otro autómata cayendo encima del robot

-lo haremos chicos gracias- dijo Twilight continuando con su camino seguido de los demás

-no la riegues prima- dijo Rockaid

-si sobrevives Brodek te daré todos los cupcakes que tengo guardados en mi escondite secreto- dijo Pinkie

-cupcakes!- grito Brodek atacando sin piedad a sus oponentes golpeándolo, los ponys continuaron su camino, pero más autómatas llegan para impedirlo, unos seis autómatas cuando mucho, pero unos disparos y cortes mágicos surgieron apareciendo ahí dos ponys conocidos para los ponys

-Shield- dijo Rarity

-Alex!- grito Rainbow

-sigan adelante y no miren hacia atrás- dijo Shield cortando el brazo a una maquina

-nosotros nos haremos cargo de estas cosas- dijo Alex disparando con sus pistolas a las maquinas que lo atacan con su arsenal

-Twilight, Ignos logro detener a Lord Draco, terminen con esto ya para que este estúpido día D. termine- dijo Shield rebotando cada ataque que lanzaban los robots

-ese es nuestro Ignos wuujuuu- dijo Starlight feliz por el escuchando las buenas noticias

-bien hecho Nigth- dijo Spike

-hasta que no metió la pata, por fin- dijo Rockaid

-entonces en marcha ponys- dijo Twilight feliz por su pony continuando por su camino

-Alex!- grito Rainbow en el aire levantando su casco haciendo que el pony lo levantara chocando pesuña con ella -no te mueras- decía alejándose de él continuando las ponys con su camino

-descuida Rainbow- dijo Alex transformándose en demonio atacando a los robots con su espada, las ponys finalmente llegan al estadio, pero seis autómatas que estaban en el techo comenzó a dispararles

-hay no, mas autómatas!- grito Pinkie protegiéndose tanto ella como sus amigas al igual Twilight que protegió a los otros con su escudo Reflega regresándoles el ataque impactando en las maquinas

-grooooaaarr-

-bien hecho Twilight los hiciste enojar- dijo Rockaid golpeando su hombrera invocando su armadura mágica y con su arco comenzó a dispararles

-déjame algo de diversión enano- dijo Tennessee invocando su armadura disparando con su bastón revolver haciendo que las maquinas se dispersaran sin dejar de atacar

-demonios, llegamos tarde- dijo Twilight preocupándose

-vayan, nosotros nos ocupamos de eso- dijo Tennessee sin dejar de disparar

-demuéstrales quien es el que tiene los pantalones aquí Cooper- dijo Applejack estando de acuerdo con el

-no te mueras mocoso- dijo Starlight

-no lo hare- dijo Rockaid disparando una flecha aturdiendo a un robot

-muévanse ponys- dijo Rarity comenzando a avanzar al igual que los demás dejando solos a los dos caballeros

-buena suerte ponys- decían los caballeros al unísono comenzando a esquivar los disparos sin dejar de atacar a los robots

-Twilight una vez que encontremos a Blazy ¿qué haremos? - pregunto Applejack mientras recorrían los pasillos del estadio

-dah... ¿qué preguntas dices?, tienen que eliminarla- dijo Blueblood

-detesto admitirlo, pero Blueblood dio un buen punto- dijo Rainbow

-no creo que matarla sea la solución- dijo Twilight

\- ¿entonces qué harás hermanita? - pregunto Shining

-debemos hacerla entrar en razón- dijo Twilight mientras continuaban con su camino

En otra parte de la cuidad

-debo darme prisa mis amigos me necesitan- dijo Ignos galopando saltando de edifico a edificio para llegar a su destino

-apresúrate White- dijo Ventus volando con algo de dificultad en otra parte

-espero que Oblivion esté bien y no haya metido la pata- dijo el pegaso celeste siguiéndolo

Dentro del Madison Square Garden

-no se muevan señores- dijo Trevor con la bebe en sus brazos junto con los nobles y varios refugiados que estaban ahí siendo rodeado por ocho autómatas mientras que en la cancha se encontraba Oblivion siendo apaleado por el sicario

\- ¿qué pasa umbrío, no dijiste que querías matarme? - dijo el sicario lanzando tajos al pegaso quien cayo rendido al suelo

-no me mataras asquerosa sabandija- dijo Oblivion con la espada del cielo corriendo a él continuando con su combate de arma, en eso

-llegamos ponys- dijo Twilight con los demás

-princesa!- grito Trevor feliz de verlas haciendo que los autómatas voltearan a verla

-aguanta cariño vamos a salvarte- dijo Rarity dándole de cadenazos a una maquina mientras que Pinkie se protegía de los proyectiles de los otros robots haciendo que Applejack saltara golpeando a uno tumbándolo

-cuidado!- grito Fancy viendo que un autómata atacaba a la vaquera, pero Shining con su Olcrist salta subiéndose hasta la nuca del robot atacándolo sin piedad mientras que Rainbow atacaba la patas de otro robot impidiendo que avanzara mientras que Fluttershy disparaba dañándolo

\- ¿ese es? - decía Twilight viendo a Oblivion combatiendo contra el alicornio -Oblivion y... el Inquisidor- decía la alicornio viéndolo por primera vez sin su mascara

-llegaron hace poco, ese alicornio junto con sus máquinas nos tomaron como rehenes a todos los del estadio mientras aquel pegaso negro apareció de repente queriendo matarlo, pero al parecer le está yendo mal- dijo Trevor viendo como Gate lo golpeaba

-Twilight tenemos que ayudar a Oblivion- dijo Spike

-pero no sin antes poner a estos ponys a salvo- dijo Starlight disparándole a los robots que querían lastimarlos

\- ¿pero ¿dónde?, este lugar es un campo de batalla- dijo Trevor

-Cloudy estas... aahhhh-

\- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí inútil? - grito Cloudy no muy feliz de verlo golpeándolo

-vine a ver si Bony estaba contigo- dijo Blueblood adolorido

-no, no la he visto, creí que habías salido a buscarla- dijo la unicornio crema a punto de golpearlo de nuevo

-luego lo matas Cloudy- dijo Shining -ahora vengan conmigo debemos irnos de aquí antes de que esas cosas nos maten-

-ya oyeron al unicornio, a reunirse con el ahora- dijo Flour De lisse haciendo que los ponys se reunieran con el

-Shining voy a ayudar a Oblivion, Trevor ven conmigo- dijo Twilight -Starlight, tú y Spike ayuden a mi hermano a sacar a todos los ponys de aquí-

-si- dijo Spike y Starlight al unisonó

-cuídate nenita- dijo Trevor entregándole la bebe a su padre, yéndose con su madre después para ayudar al pegaso oscuro

-vámonos- dijo Shining llevándose al grupo, pero uno de ellos se separo

-Bony... Bony!- gritaba Blueblood buscando a la niña, pero no había señales de ella, en eso un autómata se preparaba para matarlo, pero Rarity lo encadena lanzándolo contra el suelo

\- ¿qué haces aquí?, lárgate antes de que te maten- decía la unicornio blanca golpeando al robot que seguía en el suelo

-no me iré sin Bony yegua dramática-

-yo no soy dramática!- grito Rarity al príncipe sin dejar de atacar al robot

-Oblivion!- grito Twilight -Firaga- con su Pzifers la princesa ataca al sicario quien este como si nada parte las llamas con su sable haciendo que Trevor comenzara a atacarlo con su espada - ¿estas...? -

-estoy bien carajo- dijo Oblivion apartándose de ella -este sujeto es más peligroso de lo que creí-

-ese alicornio me recuerda a alguien, pero… ¿no sé a quién? - decía ella

-es Whitegate, el hermano mayor de Blackgate- dijo Oblivion sorprendiendo a la princesa –descubrí su identidad en el tártaro, quería decirles, pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba-

-Whitegate... ahora todo tiene sentido- dijo Twilight concentrando magia en su garganta -Trevor ten cuidado ese sujeto es Whitegate el hermano mayor de Blackgate, ten mucho cuidado-

\- ¿su hermano? - decían las manes escuchando la advertencia de la princesa

-no puede ser, ya bastante tuvimos con ese loco y ahora hay otro- dijo Shining sin poder creerlo

-Starlight ¿estás bien? - preguntaba Spike viendo a la unicornio lavanda temblando un poco

-si… estoy bien- decía ella, pero en el fondo no lo estaba ya que los recuerdo que tuvo la primera vez que conoció a Blackgate le dio algo de escalofríos

-descuida princesa, lo tengo bajo control- dijo Trevor golpeándolo en todo su cuerpo soltándole una patada el cual lo mando al suelo

-así se hace Trevor- dijo Rainbow en el aire golpeando a su robot

-acaba con ese demente- dijo Pinkie lanzando su escudo golpeando a su robot en la cabeza

-si- dijo Fluttershy disparando a las maquinas ayudando a cada una de sus amigas, aquel sicario que estaba en el suelo vio a lo lejos a los rehenes que se querían irse

-ustedes no se irán- Gate concentro su magia comenzando a desmantelar los asientos del estadio quitando todo el metal que tenía transformando todo el metal que agarro en una jaula el cual atrapo a todos los ponys menos a Spike ya que Glimmer lo lanzo con su magia a último momento

-demonios- dijo Shining golpeando la jaula

-atrapados como ratas- decía Cloudy mientras los ponys comenzaron a gritar de terror haciendo que la bebe de Shining llorara de miedo

-todo estará bien Flurry, papa está aquí… no dejare que ese sicario te haga daño- dijo Shining tranquilizándola

-Twilight ayúdanos!- grito Starlight mientras Spike del otro lado soplo fuego en los barrotes intentando sacarlas, pero fue detenido por una fuerza mágica

-o no pequeño dragón, no te dejare hacer eso- dijo Gate agarrando al bebe dragón con la magia de su cuerno el cual brillaba

-déjalo!- grito Trevor con sus rifles, pero dos de los ocho autómatas le impiden el paso atacándolo mientras el sicario atrajo al bebe con su magia

-Spikewikey!- grito Rarity mientras sus amigas no dejaban de atacar a las maquinas en distintas partes del estadio

-suéltame tu… asqueroso fenómeno- dijo Spike tratando de escapar mientras Gate lo agarraba del cuello

-que lo dejes!- grito Twilight atacándolo con su espada, pero el alicornio se defendía con su sable oscuro usando al bebe dragón como escudo

\- ¿qué miserable usar aun rehén como escudo?, eso es imperdonable y ruin- grito Oblivion uniéndose a la batalla ayudando a Twilight en un combate de armas contra el sicario a lo lejos en las gradas

-tal vez Bony no esté aquí- decía Blueblood a punto de irse sin que nadie lo viera cuando de pronto –así mejor que me... ahhhh- el príncipe se cayó de las escaleras quedando inconsciente por unos instantes

-resiste Spike!- grito Twilight golpeando al alicornio con su espada en una costilla haciendo soltar al dragón quien le soplo fuego comenzando a quemar al sicario -mantenlo ahí Spike… Firaga- dijo Twilight lanzando fuego de su libro -Oblivion ayúdanos-

-a mí nadie me da órdenes!- grito Oblivion usando su espada del fuego lanzando fuego de el combinándose con el de la pony y del dragón

-sigan así amigos míos lo están logrando- dijo Trevor usando su rifle disparándole al autómata mientras que se defendía con su espada del otro que lo atacaba con su tenaza

-Sable Oscuro!- grito Gate repeliendo el fuego con su espada el cual comenzó a brillar intensamente

-Oblivion, Spike bríndenme un poco de su poder ahora- ordeno la alicornio con su libro levitándolo frente a ella sabiendo lo que hará el Inquisidor

-ya te dije que no me des ordenes maldita yegua!- grito Oblivion lanzándole fuego el cual la Pzifer de la yegua comenzó a absorberlo

-a la orden- dijo Spike soplándole fuego el cual el libro lo absorbió mientras la yegua comenzó a concentrarse

-Gran Caída de los Alicornios!- grito el sicario lanzando su máximo ataque hacia la princesa

-Dragón Ardiente!- grito Twilight abriendo su libro lanzándole también su mejor ataque logrando que ambas fuerzas el dragón y los espíritus alicornios chocaran entre si sorprendiendo a los que combatían y los que estaban enjaulados

-Twi tu puedes!- grito Shining al igual que su bebe

-enséñale a ese papanatas el porque eres mi maestra- dijo Starlight

-que pelea- dijo Fancy Pants sin dejar de ver -es una lástima que nuestras vidas dependan de eso si no fuera así lo estuviera disfrutando tranquilamente con una taza de té-

-estoy de acuerdo con usted señor- dijo su asistente sin dejar de ver

-la princesa no pelea tan mal- dijo Cloudy seriamente

-máximo poder!- grito Twilight concentrando más fuerza en su Pzifer incrementando el ataque haciéndolo retroceder la energía del sicario recibiendo todo el ataque

-aaahhhrrrgg- el fuego de la alicornio cubrió al sicario causando una explosión que destruyó gran parte de la cancha

-Twilight lo logro, venció al sicario- dijo Rarity feliz por eso como sus amigas

-esa es mi princesa- dijo Trevor disparándole a una máquina para después lanzarle su espada enterrándose en el ojo del robot atrayéndolo después con magia mientras lanzaba un corte mágico al otro autómata quien cayó al suelo -Aura Sphere- el alicornio lanzo se esfera mágica golpeando al otro robot cayendo al suelo como el otro

-reunámonos con Twilight- dijo Fluttershy disparando su ballesta una bola de energía el cual termino por volarle la cabeza, Applejack le congelo los brazos mientras los golpeaba despedazándolo terminando en el suelo con una patada por parte de la vaquera, Pinkie lanzo su escudo cortándole las piernas al robot seguido de sus brazos y después la cabeza acabando con el

-nunca te metas con una Wonderbolt- dijo Rainbow cayendo en picada partiendo al enemigo con su lanza a la mitad destruyéndolo, una vez terminado las ponys se reunieron con la princesa y los otros

\- ¿están bien? - pregunto Pinkie

-estamos bien- dijo Oblivion de mala –¿por qué siempre tienen que preguntar eso? -

-hay que sacar a esos ponys de aquí antes de que más autómatas lleguen- dijo Rainbow

-amigas haya!- grito Starlight observando que alguien se presentó ante ellas las ponys voltearon y vieron a Blazy llegar con Bony todavía en estado de trance

-Blazy- dijo Rainbow

-y con Bony- dijo Pinkie

\- ¿Bony? - dijo Blueblood despertando observando todo otra vez

-muy bien kirin, suelta a la niña y nadie saldrá herida- dijo Rainbow empuñando su lanza, pero la kirin no le decía nada

-Blazy no hagas esto- dijo Twilight -podemos solucionarlo, solo dame a la niña y...-

-aléjate de mí- dijo la kirin sin soltar a la niña

-más vale que rescaten a esa niña o se las verán conmigo todas ustedes- grito Cloudy llena de rabia sin poder hacer

\- ¿y qué cree que estamos haciendo? - grito Rarity -mejor cállese… vieja loca-

-vieja loca- decía la unicornio enojándose por eso desquitándose con el primer idiota que vio

-aaah mi lomo- decía un noble sufriendo la ira de la consejera

-pobre tipo- dijo Starlight

-atrás de ustedes!- grito Shining en eso una figura sale de la columna de humo volando

-Espadas Magnéticas!- grito el sicario aleteando sus alas lanzando sus cuchillas haciendo que Trevor, Oblivion, Spike y Twilight lo esquivaran, pero no podía decir lo mismo de las otras

-aaahhhh- las manes fueron atacadas incrustadas en sus cuerpos sin poder hacer nada para moverse

-nos atrapo- dijo Rainbow con cuchillas en su lomo

-no puedo moverme- dijo Applejack viendo las cuchillas que tenían en sus piernas

-no siento mis flancos- dijo Pinkie llorando

-las salvare chicas- dijo Spike acercándose a Rarity intentando quitarle las cuchillas de sus brazos delanteros, pero Gate se aparece delante de él soltándole un puntapié en su cuerpecito cayendo al suelo

-Spike!- gritaron los ponys

-hijo de yegua!- grito Oblivion atacándolo con su espada del infierno, pero este se burlaba de el -deja de burlarte de mí- Trevor veía intentando ayudarlo, pero uno de los autómatas que según eso destruyo continúo funcionando comenzando a dispararle haciendo que el viajero esquivara las balas en el cielo

-ya me tiene harto- dijo Trevor con su rifle disparándole

-Spike, Spike!- grito Twilight acercándose viendo al bebe dragón con los ojos en blanco el cual no se movía para nada -oh no tiene el cuello roto, resiste Spike te sal... aahhhhh- en eso el otro autómata que estaba ahí en funcionamiento la apreso con sus garras comenzando a presionar lastimándola –aaahhhh-

-Twilight!- grito Shining mientras su bebe comenzaba a preocuparse intentando escapar

-princesa!- grito Trevor activando la cierra de su arma yéndose al robot el cual termino por partirle la cabeza a la mitad acabando con el finalmente corriendo para ayudar a su madre

-no te lo permitiré- dijo Gate golpeando al pegaso oscuro en el estómago sofocándolo seguido de dos golpes en la cara y una patada en la nuca el cual termino por estamparlo en el suelo volando rápidamente hacia el viajero el cual le soltó una patada en la cara cayendo al suelo

-Trevor!- grito Twilight mientras el autómata la lastimaba

-maldición Blazy ayúdanos!- grito Rainbow, pero la kirin solo observaba

-resiste cariño- dijo Rarity viendo al alicornio todo lastimado viendo el cuerpo de Spike intacto acercándosele a rastras tocando su garra izquierda

-tú lo necesitas más que yo- dijo Trevor dándole toda su magia al dragón el cual comenzó a sanarlo despertando al bebe dragón de golpe

-Trevor... gracias- dijo Spike respirando agitadamente agradecido mientras este le sonreía, pero el sicario agarra al viajero con su magia atrayéndolo hacia el soltándole un golpe en la cara estampándolo en el piso

\- ¿desperdicias tu magia por el dragón en vez de curarte tú mismo?, que patético eres- dijo Gate pateándole el cuerpo alejándolo de el

-Trevor- dijo Fluttershy comenzando a llorar

-no es ser patético, es mi magia y puedo usarla con quien sea y cuando sea- grito Trevor empuñando su espada corriendo hacia el así que Gate utiliza su magia levantando unas rocas de ahí lanzándoselas a él, quien las partió sin problema, pero eran demasiadas que terminaron por golpearlo cruelmente cayendo al suelo

-monstro!- grito Applejack -ponte con alguien de tu tamaño- acto seguido Gate con su magia desmantela los restos del autómata que destruyo el viajero hace poco transformando sus restos en metal liquido con la ayuda de su alquimia el cual se lo lanzo al viajero comenzando a entrar en el cuerpo del viajero soltando un dolor insoportable

-aaaaahhhh- las manes y presos veían con horror como el metal que entro por su cuerpo salía y entraba perdiendo sangre apresándolo mientras Gate no dejaba de torturarlo -aaaahhhhh-

En el futuro las cosas no van del todo bien

-ya no puedo resistir más- dijo Rarity cansada lastimada, atacando a los autómatas con su espada comenzando a perder las esperanzas

-resiste un poco más Rarity- dijo Applejack golpeando a uno en el suelo desfigurándole la cara

-ya voy Rarity- dijo Spike atravesando a tres con sus puños destruyéndolos, pero un autómata de madera lo apresa con sus garras impidiendo que el rescate –noooo… Rarity, Rarity-

-vive y lucha mi querido Spike Wikey- dijo la unicornio blanca sonriéndole una última vez mientras dos autómatas de hielo se acercaron a ella -te veré del otro lado-

-groooaarrr- ambos autómatas liberan una ráfaga helada de sus garras haciendo que Rarity resistiera, pero fue inútil la unicornio termino hecho hielo mientras otro autómata llegaba transformando su mano en mazo golpeando la estatua haciéndola añicos

-noooooo… Rarityyyyyyy!- gritaba el dragón liberándose de su apresor lanzando fuego de su boca hasta dejarlo hecho ceniza, volando hacia los robots de hielo el cual los partió a la mitad con sus brazos, lleno de ira corrió hacia otro grupo de máquinas que subía desquitando toda su rabia por lo que le hicieron a su querida amiga

-malditos robots!- grito Flurry liberando una lluvia de proyectiles mágicos el cual impacto en los autómatas lanzándolos fuera de la montaña a la mayoría

-Rarity- dijo Aqua comenzando perder las esperanzas tocando los restos de su amiga, pero en ese instante un autómata de diamante lanza una lluvia de fragmentos hacia ella, pero su madre se da cuenta de eso y de último instante la salva apartándola de ahí, pero...

-mama... mamaaaaa!- Aqua veía con horror el cómo su madre tenía incrustados diamantes atravesándole todo su cuerpo, Flurry ve eso y observa al causante de eso lanzándole un puñetazo mágico con todas sus fuerzas el cual termino por destruir al robot

-destruir rebelde- un autómata se dirigía a la entrada principal intentando entrar, pero Trixie observa

-Deuteros- dijo Trixie abriendo un portal, el kirin metálico corre entrando ahí comenzando a caer en picada desde arriba de la base rebelde a punto de caerle al robot encima, pero Trixie abre otro portal arriba del robot entrando ahí para después abrir el portal en la entrada saliendo el kirin de ahí como proyectil atravesándolo matándolo, dos autómatas llegan para matar al kirin que estaba en el suelo algo aturdido

-aléjense de el- dijo Applejack con una heavy machine gun disparándole a los robot haciéndolos retroceder mientras Dawn corría para ayudar al kirin levantándolo continuando con la lucha

-mama resiste- dijo Aqua comenzando a llorar -lo siento, por mi... culpa... por mi estupidez...-

-no es tu culpa... mi deber como madre era protegerte- dijo Fluttershy con sangre en la boca mientras su hija no dejaba de llorar -debes se fuerte mi vida, no mires hacia atrás… recuerda las palabras de tu padre, lucha Aqua, pelea hasta el final- dijo Fluttershy mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos –ahora… me iré con tu padre… y hermano... te... amo...- la pegaso cerro sus ojos para siempre dejándole una última sonrisa a su hija

-te lo prometo... te prometo que seguiré luchando hasta el final mama- dijo Aqua llenándose de rabia viendo a su madre por última vez avanzando hacia los robots que avanzaban a ella usando su francotirador comenzando a disparar a los robots dándoles directamente a la cabeza acabando con ellas reuniéndose con su amiga

-siento lo de tu madre- dijo Dawn recargando sus revolver

-ojalá Trevor lo logre y cambie este infierno- dijo Aqua recargando munición

-lo lograra... tengamos fe en el- dijo Dawn sonriéndole -de espaldas- las dos yeguas obedecieron poniéndose de espaldas comenzando a disparar protegiendo de las maquinas que las atacaban

Dentro del bunker

-Rarity, Fluttershy perdónenme- dijo Twilight sintiendo los dolores en su corazón

De vuelta al presente una explosión hubo en alguna parte

-listo, la fábrica de autómatas quedo hecho pedazos- dijo Cadence en el aire con las otras princesas

-con esto ya no habrá más autómatas que nos molesten- dijo Luna mientras descendían al suelo reuniéndose con Ember quien ya se encontraba de pie

\- ¿cómo te encuentras? - pregunto Celestia

-como para llevarlos de vuelta a la cuidad- dijo Ember todavía algo débil

\- ¿segura que puedes llevarnos? - pregunto Luna

-estoy bien- dijo Ember sonriéndoles un poco -de veras-

En el estadio

-maldito monstro déjalo!- grito Twilight sin poder hacer nada mientras el alicornio lo levantaba con el metal incrustado en su cuerpo que salía en forma de púas acercándose a él mirando de rabia al sicario quien no podía hacer nada

-disfruta de tu viaje... viajero- dijo el sicario concentrando magia en su sable -Gran caída de los alicornios- el alicornio lanzo su mejor contra el viajero

-aaaaahhhhhhrrrggggg- Trevor salió volando alejándose del estadio, las manes no podían creer lo que acababa de suceder en especial Twilight

-Trevoooooooooooor!- Twilight grito escuchándose eco por todo el estadio en ruinas mientras los de la celda vieron con horror algo que no debían haber visto -malditooooo!- grito la alicornio liberándose de las garras del robot volando con rabia hacia el sicario quien este la recibe con un golpe en el estómago lanzándolo en los palcos, ahí Gate uso su magia haciendo que cayeran los escombros del techo cayéndole a la alicornio quedando inconsciente

-Twilight!- gritaron Shining y Starlight mientras sus amigas ponys lloraban sin poder hacer nada así que él bebe dragón corrió para ayudarla viendo como su amiga tenia escombros encima de su cuerpo mostrando solo su cabeza cuello y brazo derecho

-aguanta Twilight- dijo Spike intentando sacarla de aquí pero no podía ya que los escombros eran muy pesados -te sacare de aquí... no sé cómo, pero te sacare de aquí- decía él bebe dragón agarrando su cabeza sosteniéndola mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos

En otra parte de la cuidad

-veo humo en el estadio... deben estar haya- dijo Ignos observando desde el techo de un edificio, pero en ese instante vio como una esfera mágica que salía de ahí pasando arriba del unicornio, Ignos vio la esfera llevándose la sorpresa de su vida

-aahhhhrgggg- veía aun alicornio volando en esa esfera

-Trevor!- grito Ignos invocando sus alas mágicas comenzando a volar para alcanzarlo alejándose de su objetivo así que el unicornio sabiendo que no podía alcanzarlo rápidamente lanza un aurasphere en aquella esfera explotándole comenzando a caer al hielo y después al agua helada que había en las afueras de la cuidad comenzando a hundirse y ahogándose al mismo tiempo -resiste Trevor- el unicornio desciende velozmente y entra al hoyo por donde entro intentando salvarlo poniéndose una burbuja de aire en su cabeza comenzó a nadar a pesar de que estaba helado no le importo y continuo nadando hasta llegar al fondo donde su hijo estaba ahí -te salvare- Ignos le puso una burbuja de aire para después intentar levantarlo con sus cascos pero no podía ya que el metal que tenía en su cuerpo era pesado y no tenía la fuerza suficiente para levantarlo el cual era difícil sacarlo -con un demonio- decía Ignos intentando salvar a su hijo

En otro lado en las afueras la batalla contra los autómatas seguía adelante

-estos robots aguantan- dijo Brodek protegiéndose

-no te rindas Brodek- dijo Mapache sin dejar de atacar junto con el pony verde

-bestias mecánicas aléjense de esta cuidad!- grito Berser en otro lado golpeando a los robots con sus garras sombrías

-vamos Alex a cortar cabezas- dijo Shield atacando con su espada

-si- dijo Alex en su forma demoniaca disparando sus revolvers

-rayos no quiero morir aquí y sin ser amado- dijo Rockaid sin dejar de atacar a los robots de los tejados

-pues no dejes de atacar amiguito o tu chica se quedará con Buttom- dijo Tennessee oculto en una esquina

-primero muerto que dejar que mi Sweetie se quede con ese Imbécil- dijo Rockaid lanzando tres flechas derribando aun autómata

En el estadio

-dinos... ¿qué harás con nosotros ahora?... ¿nos mataras o qué? - gritaba Rainbow

-todos ustedes morirán al igual que los que están enjaulados- dijo Gate

-espera esto no era parte del plan... dijiste que debíamos hacer sufrir a Blueblood no matarlos a todos ellos- comento Blazy –debía sufrir-

-ese es tu plan, el mío va más allá de lo que crees- dijo Gate acercándose a la kirin observando a sus víctimas en el suelo heridas e inútiles sin poder hacer nada -yo soy Whitegate y mi hermano menor Blackgate murió a manos de los caballeros de la realeza- decía hablando frente al público -yo fui víctima de la corrupción a lo largo de mi vida todos ustedes que están ahí… son corruptos y por estoy aquí para liberar al mundo de este maldito orden a la que llaman justicia comenzando de nuevo desde cero, en donde todos mis hermanos del bajo mundo puedan ser libres sin necesidad de esconderse, creare un nuevo orden en donde al marine deje de molestarnos, donde los héroes no existan más, solo villanos como yo-

En el fondo del mar

-maldición tengo que hacer algo antes de que sea tarde- dijo Ignos en eso el unicornio reviso su brazalete dorado el cual concentro magia en ella comenzando a brillar haciendo que apareciera alguien junto con unas alicornios en fondo del mar

-her...- Ember comenzó a ahogarse as que contuvo la respiración formando una burbuja de aire haciendo lo mismo las princesas para poder respirar

-Ignos ¿qué pasa? - pregunto Cadence así que Ignos le muestra lo que ocurre -hay no Trevor- dijo la alicornio del amor

-esta atorado, rápido ayúdenme a subirlo- dijo Ignos suplicándoles

-Luna ayúdame a desatorarlo, las demás empujen- dijo Celestia quien junto con su hermana rompen las púas de su espalda con sus armas mientras Ember, Cadence e Ignos lo levantaban finalmente llevándolo a la superficie saliendo del agujero por donde entro Ignos quien sale primero mientras que Cadence y Ember empujaban sacándolo finalmente saliendo del agua seguido de Luna y Celestia

-llevémoslo a tierra firme- dijo Ember lanzando su espada que se clavó en las orillas del mar transportándose con su sobrino inconsciente llegando a tierra firme, rápidamente Ember con la poca magia le retira poco a poco lo metálico de su cuerpo lastimando al pony, poniendo su cabeza en su pecho escuchando débilmente sus latidos

\- ¿cómo está el? - pregunto Ignos llegando con las princesas

-está muriendo- dijo Ember preocupando al grupo, así que Cadence rápidamente le abre su traje viendo las heridas que tiene en su pecho

-esta helado- dijo Cadence -Celestia- rápidamente la alicornio del día se prende en llamas levantándolo un poco poniéndolo en sus brazos comenzando a calentarlo

-vamos muchacho no te mueras- dijo Ignos preocupado

-no reacciona- dijo Celestia preocupándose así que Ember pone su oído de nuevo en el pecho

-su corazón no late, le está dando un paro- dijo Ember aterrando a las princesas

-has algo hermana!- grito Ignos llenándose de miedo así que la unicornio plateada concentra un aura en su casco izquierdo el cual como fantasma entro en el pecho del alicornio comenzando a darle masaje al corazón

-vamos sobrino... tú no te iras hasta que yo te lo ordene ¿me escuchaste?, no iras hasta que te lo ordene- dijo Paint concentrándose intentando revivir al alicornio –Ignos con cuidado quítale lo metálico que tiene dentro de su cuerpo… Cadence dale primeros auxilios-

-si- la alicornio del amor se acerca a su sobrino comenzando a darle respiración de boca a boca mientras Ignos concentro sus cascos emanando magia en ellos comenzando a retirarle lo metálico en su cuerpo con cuidado -no reacciona-

-sigue intentándolo- dijo Luna haciendo que la alicornio continuara en eso la tormenta comenzó a empeorar intensificándose - ¿qué le pasa al clima? - preguntaba la alicornio de la noche creando un escudo mágico el cual protegió a los ponys

-el tiempo se está acabando- dijo Ignos, y efectivamente tanto Manehatan como Equestria la tormenta comenzó a empeorar llenándose de ventiscas y con relámpagos cubriendo gran parte del reino preocupando a todos los ponys entrando en pánico, no solo el reino sufría este cambio climático en otra parte del planeta, huracanes, tornados terremotos y tormentas eléctricas azotaban al mundo sin explicación alguna

En la Silver spear

-oh no el cataclismo está llegando- dijo Shunk Kirasagui viendo atravez de las pantallas de su base voladora los desastres naturales cuando de pronto las alarmas se escucharon en su nave –¿qué rayos?- preguntaba el pony viendo en las cámaras que las turbinas estaban congeladas –oh no, no, no no, no estoy cayendo!- dijo el pony con mascara gritando como loco –otra vez… auxilio!- la Silver spear cayó en una pradera de por ahí –estoy… bien…- dijo Shunk desmayándose encima de su equipo destrozado

En la guarida Galaxy

-abuela tengo miedo- dijo Charmy asustado en su cuarto con su abuela y su prima

-es solo una tormenta, tranquilo primo nosotras te cuidaremos- dijo Burning abrazándolo mientras la abuela veía en la ventana

En la casa de Holy en una fuerte tormenta de granizo

-Holy si vamos a morir quiero que sepas...- decía Xion comenzando a sonrojarse -quiero que sepas que yo...-

-no vamos a morir Xion… no ahora, ni mañana- dijo Holy calmándola –así que guárdate eso lo que vas a decir... vamos a estar bien ¿me escuchas?, vamos a salir de esta- dijo el alicornio sin dejar de abrazarla al igual que su criada sexy

Dentro del Castillo de la Amistad

-el cataclismo ha comenzado- dijo Wind mientras el viejo Sunburts y Discord se preparaban para lo que vendría

-sácanos de aquí Wind, llévanos a un lugar seguro- dijo el en cristalizador

-el orden natural está en desequilibrio ya no puedo desaparecer… este es el fin- dijo el lobo

-guau guau guau- decía Reyzord al draconecus

-parece que no podemos ir a Canterlot ahora para tu paseo rutinario amiguito- dijo Discord como si nada mientras Sunburts temblaba de miedo

En Manehatan

\- ¿qué pasa? - pregunto Scootaloo viendo a la Bot que dejo de producir calor

-lo siento... pero... mi energía está por terminar- dijo Sweetie Bot

-está bien Sweetie Bot, cuando despiertes ya estaremos bien- dijo Sweetie Belle

-tomate un buen descanso nosotras estaremos bien- dijo Apple Bloom

-los... veo... después...- la Bot se quedó apagada completamente debido a la falta de energía

-vengan conmigo, nos calentaremos entre nosotras- dijo Trixie abrazando a las Cruzzaders con fuerza

En un edificio de la cuidad

\- ¿qué demonios le está pasando a este reino? - preguntaba Selina dentro de una habitación de un hotel mientras Groonz veía a fuera y era un caos

-es como si la madre naturaleza estuviera desatando su furia- dijo el pony wybern, afuera los que combatían con los autómatas habían terminado de luchar con ellos comenzando a buscar refugio contra la tormenta sin poder hacer nada

-Twilight- decía Rockaid con Tennessee dentro de un departamento de por ahí

-por favor salven al reino- dijo Mapache en otro lugar con Brodek que estaba muerto de frio

-amigos- decía Shield con Alex

-Rarity- dijo Berser viendo el cielo tormentoso

En el futuro

-malditas maquinas son como las langostas entre más matamos más salen- decía Applejack con aquel rifle sin dejar de disparar atacando a todo lo que se le cruza en su camino terminándose las municiones

-destruir rebeldes- decían los robots atacando a la vaquera, pero esta no dejaba de golpearlos comenzando a enterrarle sus garras en ella

-mama!- grito Dawn queriendo ayudarla

-no Dawn- dijo Applejack soportando el dolor sacando de sus ropas una granada activándola -te veré del otro lado mi niña- decía la vaquera sonriéndole mientras un autómata la agarra abriendo su boca liberando energía contra la vaquera el cual su cuerpo se desintegro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos no sin antes explotar la granada de casco aventando a los robot al suelo

-adiós vaquera- dijo Dawn soportando el dolor continuando el ataque a las maquinas que no paraban de salir -haaaaa- la vaquera grito disparando con sus revolver a los robots acabando con ellos

De vuelta al presente el cual estaba a punto de desaparecer

\- ¿ahora lo entiendes Blazy?, estos corruptos deben morir- dijo Gate a la kirin -comenzando por esa niña que tienes ahí-

-no lo hagan- los ponys voltearon y vieron a Blueblood llegar

\- ¿qué está haciendo este idiota aquí? - pregunto Rainbow

-es un estúpido, lo van a matar- dijo Oblivion en el suelo todo lastimado

-huye!- grito Pinkie

-Blueblood bienvenido, llegas justo a tiempo para el final, en el que mi Blazy acabara con esa niña cortando tu lazo con ella para que seas un gran pony-

-no dejare que lo hagan, no tiene derecho… es una niña- dijo Blueblood -denle compasión-

-tu no le diste compasión a mi madre!- grito la kirin - ¿por qué debería darte esa misma compasión contigo? -

-porque soy un príncipe y tú eres una criminal- dijo Blueblood haciendo enojar a Blazy abofeteándolo con uno de sus vectores cayendo al suelo el príncipe

-Blueblood!- grito Shining

-si vas a hablar no digas una de tus estupideces- advertía Applejack

-por favor... no la maten- dijo Blueblood suplicándoles levantándose con dificultad

-dame una razón para no hacerlo!- grito Blazy

-es lo justo Blueblood tú le quitaste a su madre y ahora es turno de que te quite algo preciado para ti y es a tu potranca de la calle- dijo Gate –mátala- ordeno el sicario a la kirin

-no Blazy no lo escuches!- grito Rarity

-si haces eso condenaras a Equestria- dijo Applejack

-olvídate de Equestria, el universo entero- grito Rainbow

-no las escuches solo hazlo- dijo el sicario, pero en ese momento

-Gaaaaaate- el sicario mira el cielo viendo a un pegaso rojo volando en picada hacia donde estaba

-no ahora- dijo el alicornio

-Ventus!- grito Fluttershy feliz de verlo

-no dejare que te salgas con la tuya!- grito el pegaso haciendo que Gate comenzara a moverse, pero Blazy le lastima el lomo con uno de sus vectores dejándole una cicatriz que comenzó sangrar observando a la kirin

-hare sufrir a Blueblood, pero a estos ponys de aquí no los mataras- dijo Blazy mientras Ventus estaba por impactar en el –y no me gusta que me presionen- dijo la kirin

-toma esto maldito!- grito Ventus impactando con el pony dándole un cabezazo justo en las costillas lastimándolo severamente arrojándolo al suelo quedando severamente herido quedando inconsciente mientras Ventus caía al suelo –he he he… te dije que al menos… te iba a noquear… estúpido alicornio-

-Ventus!- gritaba Fluttershy queriendo ayudarlo, pero las cuchillas en su cuerpo se lo impedían

-estoy... bien- dijo Ventus sonriéndole un poco mientras el autómata que estaba ahí se acercó a el a punto de matar al pegaso

-cuidado Ven!- grito Rarity, pero Blazy lo ayuda partiendo al robot en miles de pedacitos con la ayuda de sus vectores

-me quitaste al alicornio… estamos a mano- dijo la kirin

-hay que ayudarlo- dijo Shining -tenemos que salir de aquí-

-entonces llegue en el momento preciso- dijo White Wolf llegando desde el techo con su espada del rayo partiendo la jaula sacando a los ponys de ahí

-gracias White- dijo Starlight agradecido -todos ocúltense ahora- los nobles obedecieron comenzando a irse de aquí

-Fancy tú también rápido- dijo Shining

-lo hare… pero antes quiero ver cómo termina esto- dijo Fancy con su asistente sin dejar de ver

-también yo- dijo Cloudy observándolo con seriedad

En el futuro

-grooooaaarrr- Spike escupió fuego a un autómata de rocas queriendo derretirlo así que cambia de modo transformándose ahora en diamante cortándole el brazo izquierdo al dragón mientras que uno de fuego le atraviesa el corazón quemándolo por dentro al dragón

-Spike!- grito Deuteros golpeando a dos robots, pero estos con sus puños lo golpearon entre si agarrándolo de ambos extremos tirando con fuerza hasta partir a la mitad al kirin metálico golpeándolo con sus partes traseras hasta matarlo

-Deuteros!- grito Flurry soportando las ráfagas de los robots aventándolos con su magia disparándole a cada uno de ellos

-nunca, pero nunca jamases vencerán a la gran y poderosa Trixie... ¿me oyeron? - dijo Trixie lanzando rayos de su cuerno golpeando a las tres máquinas que se acercaban a ella -nunca la vencerán- los tres robots con sus lanzas la atacaron al mismo tiempo atravesando su cuerpo terminando con su miserable vida

-todos están muriendo- dijo Aqua llorando tratando de sobrevivir junto con Dawn mientras el ejército rodeo a las rebeldes

-resiste amiga- dijo Dawn intentando disparar, pero ya no tenía munición alguna, aquel ejercito de autómatas se preparaba para atacarlos, pero unos rayos mágicos golpeando a las maquinas los autómatas observan y ven a Flurry todavía peleando

-autómatas estúpidos, no mataran a más de mis amigos ¿me oyeron?, no lo permitiré!- grito Flurry lanzando varios rayos de su cuerno destruyendo a unos cuantos

-destruir- decían los autómatas comenzando a volar ignorando a las rebeldes

-Flurry nooo!- grito Aqua mientras los autómatas comenzaron a atacarlas lastimando cruelmente a la princesa de cristal sin dejar de golpearlos con su magia mientras se elevaba más en el cielo oscuro

-mama... papa... parece que llego mi hora... adiós tía… Twilight- dijo Flurry sonriendo por última vez concentrando su magia una última vez viendo a todo el ejército acercarse a ella -Big Bag Explosión… aaaahhhhhhhrrrrgggggg!- gritaba la alicornio de cristal mientras su cuerpo brillo intensamente liberando un destello dorado el cual formo una esfera que se llevó a todos los robots que estaban ahí formando una gran explosión que se vio por los cielos las rebeldes se cubrieron por un instante

-Flurrryyyyyy!- grito Aqua sin poder hacer nada luego de unos segundos cuando la explosión seso las dos yeguas vieron algo en el cielo, eran estrellas pequeñas luces hermosas iluminaban el lugar por primera vez en su vida

-vaya- decían las amigas mientras veía una pluma cayendo en el pelo de la pegaso comenzando a sentir tristeza

-pobre Flurry... todos nuestros amigos están muertos- dijo Aqua con tristeza viendo los cuerpos sin vida de sus amigos así que Dawn comenzó a sentarse en los escalones de la entrada sacando de su sombrero una cantimplora con sidra en ella ofreciéndole algo a Aqua el cual lo bebió

-ya no podremos hacer nada- dijo Dawn con suma tristeza mirando las hermosas estrellas en el cielo - ¿hace cuánto tiempo no veíamos unas constelaciones así de hermosas? -

-desde que éramos niñas- dijo Aqua sentándose al lado de ella disfrutando el hermoso cielo, pero esa felicidad no durara para siempre

-algún día voy a estar ahí seré una estrella y enorgulleceré a mi familia- dijo Dawn sonriéndole

-yo siento que cada estrella representa un familiar mío- dijo Aqua - ¿crees que este ahí arriba también? -

-amiga yo me asegurare de que estés haya arriba conmigo- dijo Dawn bebiendo

-groooaaaaarrr-

-no es posible- decía Aqua escuchando los rugidos de los autómatas - ¿qué haremos ahora? -

-disfrutar este último momento que nos dio Flurry- dijo Dawn -ya hicimos nuestra parte, ojalá que cuando esto acabe despierte en mi cama y ver que todo fue un mal suelo... un horrible… mal sueño-

-soñar no cuesta nada- dijo Aqua bebiendo -al menos mi familia se reunió una vez más, creo que para mí es suficiente al cumplir con mi objetivo, al menos podre morir en paz-

-te iras a la tumba pura y virgen- dijo Dawn riéndose

-eres una idiota- dijo Aqua riendo con ella aventándola mientras la vaquera le hacía sándwich de nudillos en la cabeza mientras unas figuras metálicas se vieron a lo lejos

-destruir a todos los rebeldes- decían el ejercito de autómatas llegando

En el presente

-es hora de que sufras del mismo modo que yo lo hice maldito monstro!- grito Blazy mientras sus vectores levantaron a la niña agarrándola de la cabeza

-por favor...- decía le príncipe levantándose -no lo hagas... lo siento- decía de rodillas el príncipe -es cierto… te arruine tu vida, no solo yo si no que también tu padre, la mayoría de la culpa es de el... yo me disculpo por eso, pero te lo imploro, desde el fondo de tu corazón o lo que sea que tengas por dentro… no le hagas daños a mi insecto... quiero decir a mi Bony- tanto las manes como los otros ponys que estaban ahí veían y escuchaba lo que decía Blueblood

-Blueblood- decía Ventus en el suelo luego de haber gastado toda su energía en ese golpe que le dio a Gate –disculpándose... wow… creo que ya estoy muerto o el golpe me mando a un mundo alterno donde este es bueno-

-es la primera vez que veo a Blueblood hablar con sinceridad- dijo Rarity

-parece que si le importa esa enana- dijo Rainbow

-no sé si llorar o vomitar- dijo Pinkie

-shhh- dijo Fluttershy callándola para que escuche

-hay que ayudarla- dijo Shining

-no Shining, un movimiento en falso y todo terminara en catástrofe- dijo Starlight

\- ¿entonces qué hacemos? - pregunto White

-esperar… ella tiene que hacer lo correcto- dijo Starlight –después de todo el universo depende de ella-

-pídeme lo que quieras... y te lo compensare, pero por favor suelta a la niña… por favor- dijo Blueblood suplicándole con unas lágrimas en sus ojos

-quiero a mi madre de vuelta, es lo único que pido!- grito Blazy lleno de rabia

-oye soy príncipe… no mago por todos los cielos- dijo Blueblood haciendo que Blazy se preparaba para matarla -no por favor-

-eres una escoria que nunca debió haber nacido, tu mereces sufrir, mereces la muerte!- grito la kirin

\- ¿quieres mi vida?… está bien te la daré... tómame a mí, pero deja a Bony en paz!- grito el príncipe haciendo que la kirin lo ataque con uno de sus vectores lastimando al príncipe cruelmente

-eso es lo que voy a hacer, voy a matarte a ti, te hare pedazos y luego quemare tus restos para que así no queda nada de ti!- grito Blazy lastimando el cuerpo del príncipe dejándolo completamente herido

-Blazy!- gritaron las manes

-Twilight despierta, has algo Blazy lo va a matar- dijo Spike sosteniendo la cabeza de su amiga comenzando a reaccionar la alicornio

-pero antes matare a esta niña para que tu put... alma de mierda sufra!- grito Blazy apunto de matarla

-noooooo!- grito Blueblood en el suelo ensangrentado

-ahora siente mi venganza!- grito la kirin a punto de matarla, pero en ese instante todo se congelo misteriosamente, el tiempo dejo de fluir, Blazy noto eso viendo como los ponys estaban congelados con una expresión de horror en eso todo el lugar se volvió en blanco apareciendo ella en lugar donde había estrellas en el cielo y agua que pisaba ella el cual se veía su reflejo mientras que una alicornio camino hacia ella sorprendiéndola -princesa Twilight-

-Blazy… por favor no lo hagas- dijo la princesa

\- ¿qué está pasando?, ¿Qué es este lugar? - preguntaba Blazy

En la realidad

-es mi visión astral- dijo Twilight con los ojos cerrados hablando sola sorprendiendo al bebe dragón quien no la soltaba ni un instante -estoy dentro de tu mente hablándote-

En la cabeza de la kirin

-sal de mi cabeza Twilight, sabes bien que tengo la razón- dijo Blazy mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente -debo hacerlo-

-Blazy en estos momentos estas cegada por la ira, impidiéndote pensar- dijo Twilight -si haces esto le demostraras a Blueblood que eres una criminal, condenando al universo entero-

-con tal de verlo muerto vale la pena, ya nada me importa!- grito Blazy

-eso no es verdad- dijo Twilight -puedo sentir que tienes algo de bondad en ti, aún hay personas que se preocupan por ti-

Mientras que Twilight seguía hablándole en el futuro los autómatas llegaron a la montaña acercándose a las dos yeguas que estaban ahí

\- ¿lista? - dijo Dawn

-nacimos siendo mejores amigas, moriremos como mejores amigas- dijo Aqua

-destruir- decían los robots abriendo sus bocas

-victoria!- gritaron las yeguas lanzándose a una batalla en la cual no podían ganar

\- ¿Twilight? - preguntaba Apple Bloom

-ya no queda nadie- dijo Twilight sosteniendo su casco en su corazón el cual estaba hecho pedazos mientras comenzaron a sentir temblores en el lugar preocupando a los ponys, así que Holy Blade salió del bunker cerrándola por fuera

-ya... están entrando- dijo Aspros, afuera un autómata de fuego comenzó a derretir la entrada del lugar entrando finalmente a la base seguido de los demás

-destruir rebeldes- decían los robots buscándolos comenzando a destruir el lugar sintiendo las explosiones desde el bunker, Sweetie quería detenerlo, pero Buttom se lo impide

-el resultado será el mismo Sweetie... déjame morir a tu lado- dijo Buttom suplicándole haciendo que la unicornio recapacite abrazándolo con fuerza

-malditas máquinas de aquí no pasan!- grito Holy Blade -Atomic Blast- decía lanzando su esfera mágica contra uno de los robots invocando sus dos espadas comenzando a atacarlos el solo

En el pasado

-aun tienes a tu abuela, a tu hermana y tus primos, ¿qué te diría Livingheart si te viera así?, has pensado en cómo estará tu madre observándote en el paraíso- dijo Twilight mientras la kirin veía en el suelo el reflejo de su madre con una cara de desilusión

-tu no lo entiendes Twilight... yo sufrí mucho… al perderla, ¿porque tuvo que ser ella? - dijo Blazy comenzando a llorar

-a veces el destino puede jugarnos de una manera cruel, pero al final hay una luz en el camino- dijo Twilight

-tú no sabes lo que se siente perder a alguien importante en tu vida-

-se lo que se siente Blazy!- gritaba ella -tu amigo el sicario mando al alicornio que estaba conmigo a quien sabe dónde… él era alguien importante en mi vida y tengo miedo de que ya nunca más lo vuelva a ver- dijo Twilight entre lágrimas mientras en la realidad ella lloraba mientras que afuera de la cuidad Ignos, Paint y las princesas en medio de la tormenta seguían luchando con tal de evitar de que Trevor muriera

-vamos muchacho no me hagas esto, no quiero perderte de esta manera- dijo Ignos sosteniendo con fuerza el casco de su hijo mientras le quitaba otro trozo de metal de su cuerpo

-no solo es el, vi el futuro todos están a punto de morir gracias a tus actos- dijo Twilight mostrándole debajo del agua la cuidad de Equestria en ruinas-trayendo un apocalipsis a Equestria viendo sufrir a muchos de mis amigos- decía ella mostrándole a todos los ponys que morían de hambre, sufriendo por la tiranía del imperio y de los autómatas

En el futuro

-váyanse al demonio!- grito Holy atacando con sus espadas cortando cabezas sin piedad, pero no fue suficiente para el ejercito de autómatas quienes lo golpearon salvajemente cayendo al suelo donde los robots abrieron sus bocas lanzando energía en el -aaaaaahhhhhhh- Holy grito de dolor mientras su cuerpo se hacía cenizas

-objetivo localizados- dijo un autómata recorriendo un largo pasillo llegando hasta el portón de plomo comenzado a golpear haciendo que los ponys comenzaran a aterrarse

-es el fin-

-vamos a morir-

-aaahhhhh-

-no quiero morir- decían los refugiados

-perdimos… mucho tiempo, luchando entre si- dijo Aspros hablando con Twilight -fue divertido... luchar... contigo... estos años... no fue... una perdida… de tiempo- dijo el kirin sonriéndole tomándola del casco a la alicornio con sus garra izquierda -me hubiera… gustado... tomar una... copa... contigo una... ultima vez-

-a mí también Aspros... ojalá nuestros yo pasado no terminen matándose entre si- dijo Twilight sonriéndole presionando su pesuña con su garra -y sepan que tenemos muchas cosas en común-

El presente el mundo empeora a cada segundo debido a que el equilibrio se estaba desmoronando

-puedes parar todo esto Blazy puedes detener el cataclismo, no nos conviertas en el enemigo Blazy, no pongas a tu familia en peligro- dijo Twilight en la mente de Blazy enseñándole ahora a toda su familia y seres amados en especial ella misma pero como yegua normal antes de su evolución tocándose ella misma mientras su reflejo hacia lo mismo -abre los ojos Blazy… deja la venganza y vuelve a casa… con los que te aman- la alicornio se desvaneció frente a la kirin regresando a la realidad

-Twilight- dijo Spike feliz de que despertara

-Blazy- dijo Twilight entre lágrimas viendo a la kirin sin saber que hacer por un lado quería vengarse de Blueblood, pero por el otro, no quería que su familia sufriera por sus actos, en el futuro los autómatas finalmente abren el portón entrando las maquinas aterrando a los ponys sin poder escapar de ellos

-objetivos encontrados- dijo el autómata el mando –elimínelos a todos- los ponys gritaron sin saber que hacer viendo como cada robot abría su boca para lanzar su último ataque haciendo que los ponys se abrazaron por última vez con sus seres queridos, como Apple Bloom y Scootaloo, Sweetie con Buttom entre otras mas

-es el fin- dijo Twilight sin poder hacer nada contra todo el ejército, en el pasado Blazy ya no sabía qué hacer, una batalla interna pasaba dentro de su cabeza, Ventus, las manes, Spike, Shining Armor, Fancy Pants, Flour De lisse, Starlight y Cloudy esperaban el momento decisivo que cambiara sus vidas mientras Blueblood veía con horror el trágico final que le esperaba a la única yegua que la quiso realmente como era

-yo...- decía Blazy soltando lagrimas mientras que en el futuro los robots dispararon al mismo tiempo haciendo que los ponys se cubrieran con sus brazos y otros cerrando sus ojos para no ver su final, al mismo tiempo que la decisión de Blazy fue tomada finalmente todo se volvió lento por un instante, el rayo de los autómatas avanzaba hacia los últimos ponys rebeldes -no puedo hacerlo… y no lo quiero hacer- eran las últimas palabras de la kirin azul mientras soltaba a Bony poniéndola en el suelo retirando sus vectores de ella mientras los ponys quedaron impresionados por lo que sucedió en el último de sus vidas

En el futuro

-groooooooaaaaaaarrrrrrrr- el ataque de los autómatas se había desvanecido sorprendiendo a los ponys que estaban por morir y todavía más al ver que los robots estaban comenzando a desintegrarse poco a poco no solo los autómatas sin o que también los ponys se desintegraban

\- ¿qué pasa? -

-no, no, no-

-aahhh-

-no morimos- los rebeldes comenzaron a desaparecer mágicamente

-Apple Bloom!- grito la pegaso anaranjada

-Scootaloo- grito Apple Bloom viendo a su amiga desaparecer seguido de ella

-Buttom/Sweetie- la parejita también se desvaneció haciendo polvo mágico

-...- Aspros simplemente sonrió comprendiendo todo desvaneciéndose

-lo hicieron…- dijo Twilight con lágrimas en sus ojos de felicidad

-grooooaaaaarrrr- todos los autómatas desaparecieron finalmente, hasta dejar de existir quedando solamente la alicornio quien comenzó a desaparecer también pegando un grito en el cielo

-VICTORIAAAAAA!- eran sus últimas palabras desapareciendo mientras todo lo que había en la montaña desapareció tanto los cuerpos sin vida de los rebeldes como el equipos y las instalaciones que tenían desaparecieron, era como si nunca hubiera existido, afuera de la montaña se veía a los pájaros volando en la montaña cantando alegremente, aquella oscuridad que había en el cielo se fue, no había nada haya arriba solamente se veía una hermoso cielo azulado y una luz que iluminaba el lugar, era el hermoso sol que se veía ahí resplandeciente y bello como nunca antes se había visto, pues ese era el amanecer del día, de un nuevo día el de un nuevo presente y de un nuevo futuro, era el amanecer de un nuevo día


	50. Adiós viajero del tiempo

**_*Capitulo 50: Adiós viajero del tiempo_**

-guau guau-

\- ¿Qué? - decía Sunburts escuchando los ladridos de Reyzord quienes estaban en la biblioteca del Castillo de la Amistad - ¿qué pasa amigo? -

-guau guau-

-oigan amigos, la tormenta ya no se escucha- decía el unicornio

-es cierto- dijo el Skygrey -es como si se hubiera calmado-

\- ¿será el ojo de la tormenta? - dijo Discord vestido como ángel esperando su hora de partir

-no es así- dijo Wind llegando -el cataclismo se ha detenido... el orden natural regresa como era antes- decía sorprendiendo a los que estaban presentes

-estamos vivos- decían Discord sacando serpentinas por todas partes -Fluttershy lo logro, sabía que lo haría-

-no olvide también a los demás- dijo el viejo

\- ¿a quién les importa esos? - dijo el draconecus

\- ¿entonces se terminó?, ¿estas completamente seguro? - dijo el encristalizador preocupado

-todo esta regresando a la normalidad- dijo el lobo haciendo que rápidamente los pony y draconecus fueran a la terraza castillo a ver como quedo el lugar, había desastre en el pueblo, casas tiradas por la nieve mientras escuchaban a los ponys lo que había pasado intentando limpiar lo que quedo de la tormenta

-no me quiero imaginar cómo quedaron las otras partes del mundo- decía el draconecus –y definitivamente no voy a limpiar esto-

\- ¿me pregunto cómo estarán Starlight y los demás? - pregunto Sunburts –¿podrías llevarnos haya Wind? -

-mis energías aun no regresan necesitare un poco más de tiempo, use todas mis reservas para enviar cierto mensaje- dijo Wind

\- ¿qué clase de mensaje? - pregunto el viejo

-a alguien que ayudara a los caballeros- dijo el lobo

-guau guau-

-es cierto Reyzord... ahora que la tormenta termino debemos ir a Canterlot cuando antes- dijo Skygrey

-es verdad lo había olvidado- dijo Discord

-vayan- dijo el lobo haciendo que los ponys marcharan a la cuidad quedándose el lobo contemplando la situación

-esto es lo que pasa cuando hacen enojar a la madre naturaleza- dijo Wind seriamente, los desastres naturales habían terminado en todas partes del mundo puesto que el cataclismo no ocurrió todo gracias a la decisión de Blazy

En Ponyville

-por todos los cielos- decía la alcaldesa saliendo del ayuntamiento junto con todos los ponys que estaban refugiados en el lugar

En Sweet Apple Acress

\- ¿cómo esta haya afuera Big Mac? - pregunto la abuela Smith en su sofá

-toda nuestra cosecha está bien, solo que con mucha nieve- dijo Big Mac entrando

-al menos di que no se perdió nada- dijo la abuela

-eyup-

En Cloudsdale

\- ¿tu reporte Soarin? - pregunto Spitfire fuera del edificio donde estaba

-hubo muchos daños en la cuidad, afortunadamente no hubo ninguna baja- dijo el pegaso dándole el alivio a la capitana

-es bueno escuchar eso- dijo la pegaso con un alivio -una vez que terminemos de revisar la zona partiremos a Manehatan cuando antes-

-si capitana- dijo Soarin

En la casa de aquel pervertido este

-sobrevivimos!- decía Xion a mares de lágrimas junto con Kasidi quienes estaban abrazadas luego de que las fuertes lluvias terminaron

-ya temía que ya no volvería a ver la luz del día cuando vi como el agua entraba a la casa- dijo la criada a mares viendo como el lugar estaba hecho un desastre mientras Holy Blade se encontraba con un trapeador limpiando el piso

-chicas… ¿quieren dejar de llorar y ayudarme?, digo no puedo hacer esto yo solo- dijo Holy

-lo siento señor- dijo Kasidi soltando a la gatielaga comenzando a ayudarlo con la limpieza

-por poco y no la libramos- dijo Holy

-si- dijo la gatielaga limpiándose las lagrimas

-ahora que salimos de esta Xion ¿que ibas a decirme antes de... tu subes? - pregunto el alicornio

-yo... bueno... nada... es que... veras- decía la gatielaga sonrojada chocando sus patitas entre si

\- ¿sí? - decía Holy

-QUE TE IMPORTA!- gritaba ella asustándolo mientras se alejaba

-gatielagas… jamás la voy a entender- dijo el alicornio mientras que una esquina la gatielaga se encontraba suspirando

-por poco y la riego- dijo la gatielaga tocándose el pecho sin quitarse la sonrojes que traía

En la guarida Galaxy

\- ¿ves que te dije Charmy?, y tu muy asustado- dijo Sunflower calmando a su nieto desde su cuarto

-sentía que era el fin del mundo- dijo Charmy

-no digas disparates primo- dijo Burning

\- ¿el mundo acabándose?, estos niños hoy en día- dijo la abuela riéndose por lo que decía

En Manehatan

-la tormenta ha cesado- dijo Groonz

-que bien, busquemos a Blazy y larguémonos de aquí- ordeno Selina mientras el pony wybern asentaba la cabeza en señal de si

En el estadio Madison Square Garden

-no puedo…- dijo Blazy soltando a la potranca dejándola al suelo sorprendiendo al príncipe Blueblood como a todos los presentes que estaban ahí

-qué curioso, la tormenta seso así repentinamente- dijo Fancy Pants viendo el cielo mientras Starlight comenzó a llorar

\- ¿Starlight estas bien? - pregunto Shining

-por poco y morimos- decía la unicornio lavanda sin dejar de llorar -estuvimos así de cerca-

\- ¿de qué está hablando esa pony? - pregunto Flour De Liss

-créame… no querrá saberlo- dijo White tratando de relajarse por toda esta emoción que hubo mientras veían a Blazy acercándose al sicario que estaba inconsciente debido a que Ventus lo había noqueado

\- ¿qué haces ahora? - pregunto Ventus levantándose con dificultades, la kirin no dijo nada e introdujo uno de sus vectores en la cabeza del sicario haciendo que despertara y lo obligara a levantarse convirtiéndolo en una marioneta, Blazy se concentró ordenándole a Gate que con su magia retire las cuchillas que tenían las manes

-al fin- dijo Rainbow volando

-es bueno estirar las patas... no de esa manera- dijo Applejack estirándose

-estamos vivos, soy tan feliz- dijo Fluttershy llorando junto con Pinkie

-creí que ya no haría fiestas- dijo la pony rosada

-gracias querida- dijo Rarity agradeciéndole a la kirin mientras usaba al sicario para retirarle los escombros en los que estaba la princesa

-Twilight- dijo él bebe dragón con lágrimas en sus ojos –creí que ya no te vería nunca más-

-estoy... bien... Spike- dijo Twilight levantándose con algo de dificultad mientras se abrazaban el uno al otro mientras la kirin soltaba al sicario cayendo al suelo acercándose a la princesa -no sé cómo... agradecértelo salvaste al... no al… universo mismo...-

-solo lo hice para no manchar la memoria de mi madre... solo eso- dijo Blazy invocando sus vectores comenzando a irse subiendo por los tejados destrozados del lugar mirando a los ponys que estaban ahí por última vez para después irse de ahí

-adiós Blazy- dijo Spike mientras la alicornio se recargaba en el

\- ¿vamos tras ella? - pregunto Fluttershy acercándose con las demás, pero la alicornio lo negó

-debo… salir de… aquí- dijo Gate arrastrándose queriendo levantarse cuando de pronto

-tú no te iras a ningún lado- dijo un unicornio blanco de la realeza con una espada sosteniéndola apuntando su cara volteándolo a ver y vio que se trataba de Shining Armor

\- ¿vienes a terminar el trabajo que estos dos pegasos no pudieron hacer? - dijo Gate riéndose de el

-te han dicho que no te muevas maldito- dijo Starlight con la bebe en su lomo y con White quien fue a ayudar a su contraparte maligna -adelante Shining acaba con el-

-eso es lo que voy a hacer, salúdame a tu hermano en el infierno- dijo Shining con la Olcrist atacándolo, pero...

-espera Shining!- grito Ventus llegando a rastras haciendo que el príncipe se detuviera -por favor no lo hagas Shining-

\- ¿pero... Ven?... si no lo hago este tipo se escapará, debemos matarlo ahora- dijo Shining mientras Starlight lo levantaba apoyándose en ella -es un peligro para nosotros-

-lo sé... pero por favor... te pido que no lo mates- dijo Ventus -es cierto que es un peligro y que es muy fuerte y que está a otro nivel... pero también me da gusto saber que hay oponentes fuetes como Gate o como Galaxy, no se ven estos seres muy a menudo y me imagino que hay otros traficantes más fuertes- las manes se acercaron a ver la situación escuchando lo que decía el pegaso rojo

-Ven…- dijo Fluttershy

\- ¿qué demonios le pasa a este pegaso?, ¿se le zafo un tornillo o los golpes que le metieron lo dejaron más idiota de lo que ya está? -

-shhh... cállate Rainbow- dijo Rarity queriendo escuchar

-Ventus… no sé qué estas tramando, pero por favor no me pidas eso, él es hermano de Blackgate… no quiero ni imaginarme lo que este demente puede llegar a ser, puede ser incluso más peligroso que su hermano- dijo Shining viendo como el sicario se levantaba con algo de dificultad

-se lo que puede llegar a hacer... y estaré ahí para detenerlo, entrenare muy duro para volver a enfrentarme a él y estaré a su nivel... solo... cúmpleme ese capricho... no lo mates y deja que se vaya- dijo Ventus, Shining se quedó pensando por un momento mirando a todos los que le rodeaban, viendo a su bebe quien estaba en el lomo de Starlight sonriéndole

-si no mata al sicario yo lo mato- dijo el pegaso negro siendo sostenido por White

-Oblivion cállate- dijo White

-muy bien Fast- dijo Shining guardando su arma -te cumpliré ese capricho... por esta vez… más te vale que lo venzas ¿de acuerdo? -

-he he he... lo prometo- dijo Ventus agradecido

-no si yo mato ese hijo de perra primero- dijo Oblivion regresando al cuerpo del pegaso celeste mientras el sicario se preparaba para irse

-sabes que algún día la justicia vendrá por nosotros y no podremos escapar de ella- dijo Gate

-solo vete... y más te vale que te cuides... porque te buscare y te venceré- dijo Fast haciendo que el sicario sacara una bomba de humo

-hasta pronto... Ventus Fast- el sicario lanzo la bomba al suelo produciendo una cortina de humo desapareciendo de ahí

-espero que sepas lo que haces caramelo- dijo Applejack

-yo también espero eso Applejack… yo también lo espero- dijo Ventus mientras le tomaba el casco de su pegaso

-Bony, Bony, Bony- decía Blueblood sacudiendo a la niña haciendo que reaccionara comenzando a despertar

-prin... cipe- decía la potranca color hueso

-gracias al cielo estas bien- decía el príncipe llorando abrazándola con fuerza –creí que ya nunca te vería otra vez-

-príncipe… ¿qué le pasa?, ¿Volvió a tomar de más? - decía la potranca zafándose de el - ¿y la cosa macabra que me perseguía? -

-se fue... yo la ahuyente- dijo Blueblood mientras los demás escuchaban abucheándolo

\- ¿usted... me salvo? - decía Bony sin poder creerlo - ¿pero porque haría eso? -

-escucha niña... quiero que sepas que…- decía Blueblood intentando decir las palabras que busca, pero lo costaba trabajo decirlas

-solo di lo que sientes Blueblood- dijo Shining tomando a su bebe con su magia haciéndola reír

-ya voy… no me presiones- dijo Blueblood -Bony... quiero que sepas que significas mucho para mí... y no quiero que te vayas... quiero que estés conmigo las veinticuatro horas del día y estemos juntos... por siempre- decía el unicornio con una sonrisa de idiota

-gracias príncipe... significa mucho para mí- dijo Bony conmovida dándole un abrazo al príncipe el cual este se sintió incomodo así que le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza

-creo que voy a vomitar-

-Ventus- dijo Fluttershy mientras Rarity se asqueaba también haciendo reír al pegaso rojo

-siento el estómago revuelto- dijo Spike todo mareando sintiendo malestares estomacales escupiendo de ahí un pergamino el cual comenzó a leerlo sorprendiéndose por lo que decía llevándose una sorpresa

-oigan- dijo Blueblood ahora hablándoles a ellos -solo... quiero decir... que… gracias por todo lo que han hecho-

-no hay de que- decían las yeguas sorprendidas por lo que decía

-y lamento que Moonside te haya metido a la cárcel- le decía a Starlight el príncipe

-es... está bien- dijo la unicornio lavanda sin poder creerlo –(¿Blueblood disculpándose?)-

-definitivamente estoy en un universo alterno-

-Ventus…- dijo Fluttershy callándolo

-es que no se parece al Blueblood que conocemos- dijo el pegaso rojo

-en especial tu Shining... gracias por ayudarme a buscarla- dijo Blueblood

-para eso somos lo padres Blueblood- dijo Shining -debemos apoyarnos el uno al otro... pero aun así estas en problemas-

\- ¿Por qué? - decía el príncipe quejándose

\- ¿y todavía lo preguntas?… topo- dijo Rarity

-ahh… si eso- dijo Blueblood –creí que lo habían olvidado- decía en silencio

-Twilight, ¿te sientes bien caramelo? - pregunto Applejack viendo a al alicornio que se veía muy callada durante todo el rato

-cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? - pregunto Rarity

-anímate Twilight salvamos al universo entero, cosa que tu provocaste-

-Pinkie!- grito Rainbow

-no es eso chicas... es solo que...-

\- ¿lo dices por Trevor? - dijo Starlight haciendo que la yegua soltara unas lágrimas de tristeza

-Twilight, la princesa Celestia me mandó un mensaje, te quiere en la costa de la cuidad enseguida- dijo Spike

-Spike... no estoy de humor como...-

-no es eso Twilight... es Trevor… aún vive- dijo Spike sorprendiendo a la alicornio dándole felicidad a los ponys -pero no durara mucho tiempo- decía él bebe cambiando su expresión de felicidad a tristeza

\- ¿por qué lo dices? - pregunto Fluttershy asustándose

-está desapareciendo- dijo Spike

\- ¿queee? - decía los presentes al unisonó

-si no nos damos prisa no podremos despedirnos de el- dijo Spike

-ya oyeron al dragón, muévanse ponys- ordeno Ventus haciendo que los ponys comenzaran a irse

-Blueblood, ni se te ocurra huir ¿de acuerdo? - grito Shining acompañando a los ponys dejando al príncipe con la niña –te veo en el castillo de Canterlot-

-vaya esto fue emocionante- dijo Fancy Pants -tanta emoción, tensión, fue como estar en una película-

-yo también siento lo mismo señor- dijo su asistente sin dejar de hablar mientras Cloudy sin decir nada se retira

Ya fuera del estadio Tennessee, Rockaid, Mapache, Shield, Alex, Brodek y Berser se habían reunido a punto de entrar al estadio cuando de pronto

-hola Twilight- dijo Rockaid, pero la alicornio lo ignoro comenzando a volar

-Twilight espéranos- dijo Fluttershy siguiéndola seguido de Rainbow

\- ¿a dónde vas Rainbow? - preguntaba Alex

\- ¿qué le pasa a la princesa? - pregunto Mapache

-si quieren saber que pasa solo síganos- dijo Rarity galopando rápidamente -rápido Berser-

-te sigo- dijo Berser los otros ponys sin pensarlo comenzaron a seguirlo

En un yate de lujo a lo lejos de la cuidad

\- ¿cómo se encuentra señor? - pregunto Megahorn

-estaba tan cerca de mi objetivo, no pude ni vencer a ese pegaso de mierda- dijo Gate enojado, en eso Straam se presenta a ente el emergiendo del agua subiéndose al bote

-hi boss-

\- ¿qué me tienes? - pregunto Gate

-es oficial… Aspros Galaxy fue detenido, Ignos Nigth lo capturo- dijo Straam -la Marine intenta recuperar al criminal, pero la guardia real se niega a entregarlo causando disputas y conflictos... ver la cara de la comandante Cero al saber que no puede recobrar al criminal no tiene precio- decía riéndose

-es uno de los alterados más poderos que mi hermano creo, ¿cómo lo detuvo ese unicornio? - pregunto Gate - ¿fue acaso con un resplandor en su cuerpo? -

-yes of course, fue un shine provent of her body- dijo Straam - ¿cómo lo supo? -

\- ¿se dan cuenta de lo que significa señores? - dijo Gate molesto mirando a sus compinches -esos dos despertaron una parte de su poder divino-

\- ¿but how is posible? - preguntaba el seapony

-según nuestros informes esos dos perdieron ese poder hace años-

-pues no fue así Megahorn, Aspros lo vio y yo también lo he visto con mis propios ojos, no lo perdieron!- grito Gate -si esos dos recuperan ese poder estaremos en serios problemas, tendrían el poder suficiente para acabar con nosotros-

-después de todo, ellos tienen the power to kill gods- dijo Straam

-debemos eliminarlos antes de que despierten su poder divino- dijo Gate

-el problema es que Arpeggio fue derrotado y su fábrica destruida, ya no tenemos autómatas a nuestra disposición- dijo Megahorn

-en ese caso hay que adelantar nuestros planes y ya se lo que vamos a hacer- dijo Gate seriamente

\- ¿no estarás pensando en.…? -

-o si Straam... vamos a necesitar de su ayuda… solo así podremos librarnos de los caballeros para siempre- dijo Gate -regresemos a nuestra guarida Megahorn-

\- ¿pero y la kirin? -

-déjala... ya la recuperare- dijo Gate mientras el minotauro tomaba los controles del yate el cual comenzó a moverse alejándose del lugar -nos volveremos a ver caballeros de la realeza, no es el final de Whitegate-

En otra parte de la cuidad

-la tormenta seso... eso quiere decir que Rainbow y las otras ponys lo lograron- dijo Scootaloo con las demás fuera de la carreta

-menos mal- dijo Sweetie Belle viendo a Trixie el cual tenía a su Bot en su lomo desactivada -ahora solo necesito encontrar energía para reactivar a Sweetie Bot-

-Blazy…- decía Apple Bloom viendo a la kirin caminando por otra calle haciendo que Trixie se ponga delante de ella para protegerlas

-aléjate de ellas, te lo ordena la gran y poderosa Trixie- dijo la unicornio azul, pero Apple Bloom la ignoro avanzando a ella haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio cayendo al suelo con todo y Bot

-tenías razón Apple Bloom- dijo la kirin -dejé que mis emociones me nublaran, estaba cegada por la ira... no tuve el valor de hacerlo... no podía hacerlo-

-entonces Bony… ¿está bien? - decía Scootaloo

-qué alivio- dijo Sweetie Belle

-mi abuela siempre me enseño que... la venganza es como un veneno, por más que lo disfrutes terminara destruyéndote por dentro- dijo Apple Bloom

-mi papa me enseño lo contrario, hay que humillar y destruir a todo aquel que te lastime- dijo Blazy -nos criaron de diferentes maneras-

-si... puedo verlo- dijo la potranca amarilla

-si te sirve de consuelo… aun sigues siendo nuestra amiga Blazy- dijo Scootaloo

-pero por favor no nos mates- dijo Sweetie Belle haciendo que Scoot le diera un codazo en el estomago

-gracias... pero soy un peligro para ustedes y tengo miedo... de lastimarlas- dijo Blazy en ese momento dos figuras caminaban en la nieve con dirección a ellas

-Blazy…- dijo una voz femenina haciendo que la kirin volteara reconociéndola

-Selina- dijo la kirin viendo a la batpony llegar con su guardaespaldas

\- ¿Selina? - decían las Cruzzaders al unisonó

-y su pony medio rarito- dijo Trixie haciendo que Groonz volteara verlas intimidándola

-yo que tu no diría nada- dijo Scootaloo

-wow… son ustedes- dijo Selina viendo a las niñas -que gusto volver a verlas- dijo la batpony sonriéndoles

-también nos da gusto verte- dijo Sweetie Belle riendo traviesamente, pero en el fondo sentía temor puesto que ella es enemiga de su querido Rockaid

\- ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunto la kirin

-vine para llevarte de vuelta a casa- dijo la batpony poniendo uno de sus cascos en sus mejillas -andando diablilla... Groonz-

-si- el pony wybern comenzó a volar tomando con sus garras a las yeguas, antes de irse Selina saca de su atuendo una pequeña bolsa arrojándoselas a Apple Bloom quien la atrapa abriéndola viendo que eran rubíes

\- ¿y esto? - preguntaba Apple Bloom

-considéralo como agradecimiento por encontrarme a esta yegua- dijo la batpony

-gracias, pero...-

\- ¿qué te pasa?, si las necesitamos- dijo Sweetie Belle tomando la bolsa con diamantes avanzando al cuerpo inerte de Sweetie Bot el cual presiona su cabeza del lado derecho haciendo aparecer un panel con números así que la unicornio presiona ciertos números provocando que la Bot abriera su pecho exponiendo su núcleo comenzando a ponerle ahí unos cuantos diamantes mientras el pony wybern se alejaba llevándose a las yeguas lejos del lugar

-adiós niñas, nos vemos pronto- dijo Selina despidiéndose de ella alejándose del lugar

\- ¿qué ponys tan raros? - dijo Trixie

-y da gracias de que no te hayan matado- dijo Scootaloo mientras Sweetie cerro el núcleo comenzando a encenderse de nuevo Sweetie Bot

-iniciando sistema, energía restaurada, celdas de poder con carga suficiente para el funcionamiento, todos los sistemas en línea-

-hola de nuevo- dijo Sweetie Belle saludándola

\- ¿dónde estoy? - preguntaba la Bot bostezando - ¿qué paso?... ¿vivimos? o ¿estamos muertas? -

-nada de eso, te apagaste porque se te acabo la energía así que tuvimos que darte diamantes para que tus celdas de energía estén activas de nuevo- dijo Apple Bloom

-y si Sweetie Bot, seguimos con vida todavía- dijo Scootaloo en eso la Bot comenzó a sentir algo

\- ¿qué pasa Bot? - pregunto Trixie

-siento una energía desconocida en esa dirección- apunto la Bot

\- ¿quién será? - pregunto Scootaloo

-no lo sé, pero averigüémoslo- dijo Apple Bloom -en marcha Cruzzaders- decía avanzando seguida de las demás potrancas

-oigan no dejen sola a la gran y poderosa Trixie- decía la maga siguiéndolas

En los cielos lejos de Manehatan

-Selina... lo siento... en verdad lo siento- decía la kirin en el lomo de Groonz con la batpony -casi hago algo imperdonable- dijo ella comenzando a llorar -me convertí en un monstro... sediento de ira-

-no digas eso escuincle- dijo la batpony comenzando a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas mientras la kirin lloraba en llanto -eso es... llora... aquí me tienes niña-

-perdí a mi madre- dijo Blazy sin dejar de llorar

-eso es desahógate, libera todo ese coraje que tienes- dijo Selina -yo te voy a proteger, no me separare ni por un segundo de ti… te lo prometo- decía la batpony envolviendo a la kirin con sus alas de murciélago

Cerca del mar helado

-Trevor!- grito Twilight llegando con los otros

-Twilight- dijo Ignos junto con las otras princesas mientras Paint tenía el cuerpo de su sobrino todo débil y moribundo recargado en su pecho

-Trevor- decían los machos

-Trevor- decían las manes y otras yeguas llorándole

-Trevor…- dijo la princesa de la amistad acercándose a su hijo

-ho...la... prince...sa- dijo Trevor observándola sonriéndole débilmente

-aguanta hijo vas a estar bien... vas a estar bien... aquí estoy hijo- dijo Twilight queriendo curarlo con su magia

-Twilight... es inútil- dijo Paint con lágrimas en sus ojos -no podemos salvarlo-

-no.… no, no, no, no, no, puedes decir eso... él va a vivir, va a vivir!- gritaba la princesa usando su magia

-Twilight…- dijo Ignos poniendo su casco en su hombro mientras la alicornio no paraba de llorar

-Twilight sé que quieres ayudarlo, pero...- decía Celestia sin portar su armadura como la demás alicornios, cuando de pronto

\- ¿que es ese brillo que está saliendo de Trevor? - pregunto Rarity asustada viendo al viajero desprendiendo polvos mágicos de su cuerpo

\- ¿qué demonios le está pasando? - preguntaba Shining con la bebe en sus brazos quien voló con su madre-hagan algo-

-Shining... su viaje a.… llegado a su fin- dijo Cadence tristemente abrazando a su bebe

\- ¿cómo que su viaje a terminado? - pregunto Rockaid

\- ¿recuerdan lo que dijo Wind? - dijo Ignos -cuando la línea de tiempo se restaure... Trevor desaparecerá-

-es cierto- dijo Tennessee

\- ¿ósea que se acabó?... ¿ya nunca lo volveremos a ver? - decía Applejack con tristeza como todo los demás

-esta... bien... no.… lloren... por mi... sabia... que esto iba a pasar... tarde o temprano- dijo Trevor sosteniendo el casco de su madre quien ella presionaba con fuerza intentando contener las lagrimas

-Trevor- decían las Cruzzaders llegando con Sweetie Bot y Trixie

-hola... niñas- dijo Trevor

\- ¿qué le pasa? - pregunto Apple Bloom

-nada terroncito… eso solo que ya se va y… no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo- dijo Applejack conteniendo su tristeza soltando una lágrima de sus ojos

\- ¿es cierto Trevor? - pregunto Sweetie Belle

-no.… puedo... estar más tiempo... aquí- dijo Trevor mientras Rarity abrazaba con fuerzas a su hermanita

-anímense ponys- dijo Sweetie Bot tomando la palabra -no es una despedida… es un hasta pronto, lo volveremos a ver-

-es verdad- dijo Scootaloo acercándose a Rainbow quien estaba con Alex -la Bot tiene razón, te veré haya amigo y me asegurare de seas tan buen volador como yo-

-y yo te preparare una tarta de manzana para que no te mueras de hambre a cada rato- dijo Apple Bloom

-y una gran fiesta de cumpleaños organizada por su servidora claro está- dijo Pinkie

-y yo me asegurare de dejarte algunos cupcakes- dijo Brodek -espero- decía en silencio

-tu y yo iremos a patinar en el hielo... bueno evitando así los accidentes en el hielo... si tú quieres- dijo Fluttershy

-y yo te diseñare un traje mucho mejor, que ese feo de astronauta que tienes- dijo Sweetie Belle

-pero… tu.. lo… hiciste- dijo Trevor haciendo reír al grupo

-oh bueno... entonces me asegurare… en hacerte un traje que no se te vea lo loco- dijo Sweetie

-y me asegurare que lo haga bien cariño- dijo Rarity -y si tienes algún problema haya búscame quieres, hare té y bocadillos de los que tanto te gustan-

-o en vez de té una deliciosa sidra de manzana recién hecha por mí y los Apple, ¿qué dices muchachón? - dijo Applejack

-y de paso te enseñare como buscar a una buena mujer para que tengas tu futuro hecho- dijo Tennessee -digo para que no cometas los mismos errores que... mejor me callo- dijo el vaquero callándose mientras Applejack lo miraba con unas ganas de asesinarlo por las babosadas que decía

-y yo… bueno mi único consejo es que no juntes conmigo o terminaras volando a quien sabe dónde- dijo Rockaid sonriéndole -o tal vez hasta la chin...-

-Rockaid!- grito Mapache -no le hagas caso a mi primo solo ten cuidado con el quieres-

-y tú y yo nos echamos unas carreritas juntos- dijo Rainbow -hare que te comas mi polvo- dijo la pegaso viendo al alicornio quien le sonreía

-maricornio... no... Trevor... fue un gusto haberte conocido y espero que en algún futuro podamos trabajar juntos- dijo Alex

-seguro... Alexand... no… es… decir... Alex- dijo Trevor nombrándolo por su nombre

-ten mucho cuidado haya viajero- dijo Berser -te espera un camino difícil... pero sé que lo vas a lograr-

-y no metas la pata ¿quieres? - dijo Oblivion en la mente de White

-Oblivion!- grito White

-cállate!- grito el pegaso negro

-jodete!- grito White comenzando a discutir con su contraparte

-nos divertimos mucho tu y yo Trevor- dijo Shield -puedes venir a verme a súper mansión de lujo que tendré en mi isla privada en el futuro rodeado de muchas hermosas mujeres que son solo para mí para coge...-

-Shield no seas puerco- dijo Shining

-oye es mi sueño, no me lo arruines- dijo el capitán nocturno enojándose

-sobrino mío, tu y yo vamos a divertirnos juntos, estarás con Flurry, Shining conmigo hasta podríamos ir a navegar al mar juntos- dijo Cadence

-y rentaremos un bote y te dejaría ser el capitán- dijo Shining -nada más que no nos pierdas quieres-

-no… soy... un... buen… líder- dijo Trevor sonriéndole mientras más luces salían de su cuerpo dando a entender que no le quedaba mucho tiempo -y estaré con mi prima favorita- decía eso mientras Flurry le sonreía sintiendo tristeza en el fondo

-y nosotras podríamos enseñarte como ser un buen príncipe- dijo Luna

-serás un gran alicornio, ayudaras a muchos ponys tendrás tus propios estudiantes, le enseñaras todo lo que sabes y formaras y hermoso lazo como los que tuve- dijo Celestia soltando unas lagrimas

\- ¿mis estudiantes?... no se… oye… tan mal- dijo Trevor

-y si tienes problemas con uno de ellos tu avísame y yo lo pongo en su lugar- dijo Starlight -lo obligare a ver uno de los actos horribles de Trixie-

-oye!- decía la maga riendo un poco con su amiga -yo te enseñare unos verdaderos trucos de ilusión que ni siquiera la propia Twilight Sparkle puede hacer- dijo la unicornio azul mientras la alicornio lo veía feo, en eso Ventus se acercó a él diciéndole cosas en privado

-gracias por ayudarme… a conocer a mis hijos y también… por creer en ellos en especial con Terra- dijo Ventus

-eso es lo… que hacen... los amigos... haría cualquier cosa por ellos- dijo Trevor

-asegúrate de no meterlos en problemas y cuídalos quieres- dijo Ventus mientras el alicornio asentaba la cabeza en señal de si mientras regresabas con Fluu

\- ¿qué tanto hablabas con él? - pregunto Fluttershy mientras el pegaso se acercaba a ella

-le dije que no se juntara con su padre mucho tiempo porque va a terminar de fracasado igual que el- dijo Ventus

-hey!- grito Ignos haciendo reír al grupo

-yo te prometo que te cuidare cada vez que tus padres salgan- dijo Paint acariciando su crin con su pesuña -te daré mucho helado, te bañare, te llevare a donde tú quieras, jugaremos todo el tiempo- dijo Paint dejando caer lagrimas ya le era difícil para ella dejar ir a su sobrino -incluso te hare tu propia pulsera, para que me llames por si me necesitas, y así estaremos juntos-

-mejor cásate... y ten... tus… propios... hijos- dijo Trevor haciendo reír a la unicornio plateada

-eso... nunca- dijo Paint –jamás me veras con mocosos, mejor me conformo contigo- dijo la capitana

-tu y yo podríamos volar juntos o hacerte esas galletas o disfrazarnos tu yo para las convenciones o.…- dijo Spike dándole varias opciones

-me gust... aria jugar... mazmorras y ogros... contigo... Spike y unas galletas estarían bien- dijo Trevor haciendo llorar él bebe dragón mientras Twilight lo envolvía con su ala comprendiendo su dolor

-tu y yo vamos a divertirnos mucho campeón- dijo Ignos -iremos a las árcade, comeros hasta reventar en casas de tus abuelos... con los míos por que la madre de tu mama te odiara como a mí- dijo el unicornio mientras Twilight movía la cabeza riendo un poco por las estupideces que decía -nos disfrazaremos en la noche de Nightmare para asustar a los ponys, podríamos meternos en problemas pero que importa, incluso te llevaría a las tiendas de comics compramos nuestros comics hasta podríamos búrlanos de Ventus mientras lo vemos leyendo a ocultas su mangas de…-

-a mí no me metas!- grito Ventus asustando a los ponys que estaban ahí

-que dijo-

-cállate Brodek- grito el pegaso rojo - ¿ves lo que provocas idiota? - grito Ventus

-se oye divertido- dijo Trevor

-no sin antes termine sus deberes conmigo... vamos a leer juntos, practicaremos nuestra magia... haremos nuestros propios hechizos y.… a qué diablos también te llevare a la del renacimiento de Star Swirl el barbudo hasta nos vestiríamos de el tú y yo-

-en serio… por favor queremos que sienta mejor el chico no matarlo de aburrimiento con esa tonte... aaaahhh- decía Rockaid, pero Starlight golpea su brazo haciéndole señas de "cállate mocoso"

-o las convenciones de Daring Doo vestidos de ella- dijo Twilight sin soltar el casco de su hijo -al igual que tus otros amigos, o una pijamada entre nosotros, soy muy buena haciendo eso-

-me agrada la idea…. de pasar tiempo… con mis amigos… rebeldes y contigo... serian… los viejos… tiempos- dijo Trevor –asegúrate que no les pase nada malo a ellos-

-te lo prometo… ellos van a estar bien- dijo Twilight

-cuando des... pierde en este... nuevo futuro... y no tenga... idea de qué diablos pasa... quiero que me prometas... que me pondrás al corriente con todo lo que paso… durante estos años de ausencia... no quiero parecer un loco-

-lo prometo Trevor- dijo Twilight mientras el alicornio veía por última vez a sus amigos mientras su cuerpo de la nada comenzó a levitar por si solo mientras se cuerpo se desintegraba cada vez más, Twilight quería agarrar su pesuña, pero fue inútil así que voló deteniéndolo con su magia encerrándolo en una burbuja mientras ella comenzaba a llorar al igual que los otros ya que entendió que ya era hora de decirle adiós

-estaré bien... princesa- dijo Trevor viéndola -te lo prometo... voy a estar bien... déjame ir- dijo el alicornio

-...- la princesa no dijo nada solo lloraba y lloraba, ella no quería que se fuera, pero en el fondo recordó las palabras de Wind, y sabía que tenía que irse así que la alicornio desase el escudo acercándose a el dándole un beso en su mejilla -no es una despedida, es un hasta pronto- dijo ella mientras el alicornio seguía levitando soltando unas lágrimas de sus ojos color rubí diciendo unas últimas palabras

-Caballeros de la Realeza escuchen… este último mensaje que tengo para ustedes...- dijo Trevor hablando con la voz real –quizás hayan salvado el tiempo y espacio... pero las fuerzas del mal continúan acechándolos... es hora... de crecer... las fuerzas del bien... deben aumentar!- gritaba Trevor mientras los ponys escuchaban cada palabra del viajero -es hora... de que la familia... crezca- aquel viajero que levitaba en el cielo se desintegro finalmente quedando solo polvo mágicos que cayeron en la princesa

-adiós campeón- dijo Ignos todo triste al igual que todos los presentes en especial Twilight quien con sus pesuñas sostuvo unos de los polvos mágicos del aquel viajero

-adiós... mi querido... Trevor- dijo la princesa poniendo sus pesuñas en su pecho para después comenzar a pegar un grito en el cielo -BUEN VIAJE TREVOR... CUANDO LLEGUES… TU OJOS VERAN UN NUEVO FUTURO... TE LO PROMETO!- gritaba la alicornio en el cielo

En el Castillo de Canterlot

-por todos los cielos- decía el viejo llegando con Sunburts, Discord y Reyzord viendo el desastre que hubo

\- ¿pero que acaba de pasar aquí? - pregunto Discord mientras Reyzord comenzó a olfatear

-guau guau- en eso el perro apunto en una dirección viendo a un guardia herido así que el viejo se acerca

\- ¿qué paso aquí? - pregunto el viejo atendiéndolo

-vinieron... de la nada... durante la tormenta... eran muchos... estaban armados-

\- ¿quién fue? - pregunto Discord al soldado herido

-no lo sé... estaban vestidos de negro en todo su cuerpo como mercenarios- dijo el guardia

\- ¿habrá sido la Galatic Klaww? - pregunto Sunburts

-no, ese no parece su modus operandi- dijo el viejo

-vinieron... y fueron al laboratorio y salieron... rápidamente- dijo el guarida

-Sunburts atiende al herido Discord, Reyzord al laboratorio- dijo el viejo seguido del perro y draconecus mientras Sunburts atendía al herido, rápidamente el viejo luego de recorres los pasillos llegan al laboratorio llevándose ahí una gran sorpresa

-por Celestia- dijo Discord viendo el laboratorio hecho un desastre mientras Reyzord olfateaba encontrando pistas

-se llevaron todo- dijo el viejo buscando -se llevaron todo... no quedo nada-

\- ¿de qué hablas anciano? - dijo Discord

-los restos de Kandor… ya no están, se los llevaron, mis investigaciones de la drago forcé, todo... no queda nada- dijo Skygrey sin poder creer lo que paso

De vuelta a Manehatan luego de una hora del regreso de Trevor al futuro

\- ¿ella estará bien? - pregunto Cadence al ver a Twilight en unas rocas mientras el viento movía su crin y su arruinado traje

-solo dale tiempo, va a estar bien- dijo Celestia

\- ¿y tú como te encuentras? - pregunto Ventus a Ignos

-estoy bien, al menos sé que mi hijo está en un lugar mejor ahora- dijo el unicornio azul sentado en la nieve

-eso espero- dijo Brodek mientras Pinkie le daba un codazo en el estómago sofocándolo

-pero me siento mal porque ya no lo volveré a ver, quería que mis padres conocieran a su nieto-

-y lo harán Ignos, en un futuro lo volverás a ver- dijo Ventus -tus padres estarán felices por eso-

-dime una cosa Ignos, ¿es cierto que atrapaste a Lord Draco? - pregunto Luna al unicornio

-como… ¿lo atrapaste? - pregunto Cadence sorprendida mientras su bebe mordía su crin

-la guardia real lo está custodiando ahora para que no se escape- dijo Shield

-debieron haberlo visto, fue genial el cómo lo capturo- dijo Alex

\- ¿espero que tenga espacio en su prisión Luna? - pregunto Tennessee

-tengo una celda con su nombre solo para el- dijo la alicornio de la noche

\- ¿de verdad es buena idea que este en Arkhampony? - pregunto Berser -no quieren mandarlo al inframundo conmigo-

\- ¿para que se escape como lo hicieron los últimos prisioneros que estuvieron con la reina? - dijo Oblivion en la mente de White –estúpido-

\- ¿en serio me lo tienen que estar restregando a cada rato? - dijo Berser

-ya querido no le hagas caso- dijo Rarity

-pues estará más seguro con nosotros, que con la Marine- dijo Twilight hablando finalmente acercándose al grupo

-Twilight volviste- dijo Pinkie feliz por eso

\- ¿estás bien? - pregunto Celestia

-un poco mejor- dijo Twilight sonriéndole a su mentora de pronto

-TODOS LOS PONYS DE AHI LEVANTEN SUS PUT... CASCOS AHORA MISMO!- decía la comandante Cero llegando junto con varios soldados marinos de toda clase grifos, pony hadas, seapony y cebras

-aaahhhh… la ley- dijo Fluttershy ocultándose atrás de Ventus

-genial, justo lo que faltaba- dijo Ventus mientras los soldados rodearon al grupo

-ni te molestes en usar tus armas Ventus, nos tiene atrapados- dijo Applejack levantando los cascos como los demás

-White acaba con ellos!- grito Oblivion desde dentro

-cállate no quiero problemas- dijo White

-nos van a llevar a la cárcel- decían las Cruzzaders asustadas –otra vez-

-deje ir a las niñas comandante, no tienen nada que ver con esto- dijo Rainbow intentando volar, pero los soldados del aire apuntaban sus armas

-no se te ocurra hacer una locura Rainbow- dijo Alex muy serio

-cierra tu put... boca pegaso!- grito Blossom -y ustedes no se muevan!- les decía a los príncipes

-deje ir a mi mujer y a mi bebe comandante- dijo Shining protegiéndola al igual que Gore

-silencio, yo decido quien se va y quien no- dijo Cero

\- ¿qué significa esto Blossom? - grito Celestia

-exijo que me entreguen al criminal ahora mismo- ordeno la pony hada

-Twilight yo que tú le daría lo que quiere- dijo Spike atrás de la alicornio

-está bien, está bien, te daré al criminal- dijo Twilight invocando su libro abriéndolo sacando de ahí a su esposo que seguía en el suelo inconsciente

-no me refiero a Moonside, si no de Lord Draco… mi criminal- dijo Cero

\- ¿su criminal?, ¿desde cuándo es suyo?, si Ignos fue el que lo capturo maldita perra- dijo Rockaid mientras Rarity le metía un zape en la cabeza haciéndole señas de que se callara

-estoy de acuerdo con el enano, quien lo encuentra se lo queda- dijo Ventus

\- ¿si se dan cuenta que están desafiando a los que están armados verdad? - decía la gran y poderosa Trixie

-no son los únicos armados en este lugar Trixie- decía Ventus seriamente sujetando sus Keyblades al igual que sus compañeros

-miren señores no estoy de humor para sus pend... o me entregan al criminal o todos se pudrirán en la bóveda durante un largo tiempo por obstrucción a la ley y agresión a mis soldados-

-nosotros no agredimos a nadie comandante!- grito Rainbow

-de hecho, si… lastime uno que otro soldado, mientras luchaba con Aspros- dijo Ignos

-Ignos!- gritaron los ponys regañándolo

-oigan me iba a arrestar... además ya me tenían hartos esos idiotas- dijo el unicornio azul

-no puedo creerlo golpeaste a la Marine… y no tuviste el descaro de invitarme- dijo Ventus

-Ventus!- grito Fluttershy

\- ¿verdad que se siente bien golpearlos? - dijo Brodek mientras Ignos movía la cabeza en señal de si con una satisfacción en su rostro

-entréguenme a Galaxy- ordeno Blossom Cero

-primero muerta que entregarte al criminal- dijo Cadence mirándolos con odio al igual que su bebe que los veía feos

-estoy de acuerdo con mi cuñada- dijo Twilight

-si lo quieren tendrán que pasar sobre nuestros fríos cadáveres- dijo Ember

\- ¿Paint que estás diciendo? - dijo Spike de nervios

-si así lo quieren, pues bien, ustedes lo buscaron... soldados... arre...-

-SUFICIENTE COMANDANTE!- decían una voz en el cielo el cual logro intimidar a la pony hada

-no puede ser…- dijo la pony hada asustada al igual que los soldados los cuales se colocaron en posición de firmes

\- ¿quién dijo eso? - pregunto Rainbow

-¿es quien creo que es?- decía Celestia reconociendo esa voz de pronto un enorme avión, con forma de ave, con hélices en sus alas de color bronce con plata aparece en el cielo, sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban ahí, los ponys observaron que tenía el tridente marino el logo de la Marine grabado en él, de ahí las compuertas se abren bajando de ahí tres figuras misteriosas el cual sorprendieron a nuestros héroes, eran tres aves bípedas grandes, dos de ellos eran de color azul con líneas blancas que le llegaban a sus alas, el cual los usaban como brazos, portando una armadura que cubría por completo su cuerpo de color plata con detalles blancos, tela café colgaban en sus cinturas y sus patas de ave eran color amarillo con garras muy afiladas, llevaban como unas lanzas de energía en sus manos izquierdas y en su espalda escopetas avanzadas

-sea quien sea… se ven cool- dijo Rainbow

-olvídate de ellos, ve al del centro- dijo Ventus mientras los ponys veían a la otra ave que era un poco más grande que las dos que estaban con él, era blanco con pico azul marino con melena y plumas en su cabeza, con dos mechones largos blancos que colgaban hasta su pecho, llevaba una pañoleta morada rasgada en su cuello portando una pechera dorada con varias medallas puestas en ella, con telas grises debajo de ahí con pantalón café, hombreras con el logo de la Marine, sus brazos estaban expuestos el cual tenían runas mágicas color azul brillosos al igual que su cola plumífera larga

\- ¿quién es él? - preguntaba Twilight mientras Cero se arrodillaba ante el

-Almirante Broodwind señor- dijo Blossom Cero saludándolo de forma oficial

\- ¿Almirante? - decían los ponys al unísono mientras Celestia sonreía

-Comandante usted me sorprende... el propósito de que usted fuera enviada a Equestria, era ayudar al reino, no amenazarlos como lo está haciendo ahora- dijo el halcón hablando de forma relaja pero intimidante -bajen sus armas señores-

-pero señor-

-dije… bajen sus armas… ya- dijo el ave haciendo que el ejército obedeciera bajando sus armas callando a la pony hada –y ustedes bajen esas pesuñas- decía el halcón a los ponys

\- ¿qué hace aquí? - pregunto Cero -señor-

-pues estaba en una misión importante, cuando de pronto apareció de la nada, una... mariposa de alas cristalinas guiándome a este lugar comandante- dijo caminando tranquilamente como si nada

\- ¿una mariposa de alas cristalinas?, ¿quién lo diría?... parece que no somos las únicas locas que la hayan visto- dijo Scootaloo a las Cruzzader, pero Rainbow las calla por un momento mientras el almirante hablaba

-llevándome la gran sorpresa de recibir muchas quejas de usted como el ejercito de cómo están fastidiando a estos civiles amenazándolos, intimidándoles dándoles, terror absoluto… incluso llegue a enterarme que ciertos proyectos fueron aprobados por la Marine cosa que yo no estoy al tanto de eso- dijo el halcón

-estos ponys de ahí no me dejaban hacer mi trabajo, sobre todo esos cinco de ahí- apuntaba la pony hada a los caballeros reales -se hacen llamar los Caballeros de la Realeza supuestos héroes que combaten contra el mal al servicio de las princesas, pero son criminales… todo ellos fueron una amenaza todo este tiempo-

-que descarada-

-Rarity- dijo Berser callándola

-ellos y esas seis ponys junto con el renacuajo ese… solo se interponían en mis deberes- dijo Cero

-oye- decían las manes al unísono

-que no soy un maldito renacuajo carajo- dijo Spike quejándose

-si no son ellas son esos raritos que los acompañan- decía Blossom a Shield y a los otros

-oye- decían al unísono mientras aquel halcón bípedo se acercó de forma intimidante observándolos a cada uno

-y dígame… comandante si fueran criminales como usted confirma… ¿por qué ayudaron a salvar la cuidad?- preguntaba Broodwind -perdón comandante pero estos cinco no tienen cara de criminales- decía refiriéndose a los caballeros -puedo ver que dos de ellos son capitanes de ciertos lugares- se refería a Shield y a Mapache -y dos puedo ver que trabajan en el inframundo- decía refiriéndose a White y Berser -y uno es del gremio y el ultimo es un caza demonios- decía viendo a Brodek y Alex -y no olvidemos a la realeza que los acompañan- se refería a las alicornios y príncipe –y los últimos son civiles, dos unicornios y potrillos con una máquina de ambulante- le decía a los últimos ponys que estaban ahí que eran las Cruzzaders, Glimmer y Trixie –y un bebe dragón-

-por fin hasta que alguien me distingue- dijo Spike mientras Ignos lo callaba

-como puede ver comandante… no veo criminales-

-menos el- dijo Pinkie apuntando a Moonside en el suelo inconsciente

\- ¿Moonside? - decía el halcón mientras Starlight levantaba su casco –si… unicornio lavanda-

-mis amigas y yo capturamos a Moonside como responsable de formar el escuadrón de la muerte- dijo Starlight –señor-

\- ¿y dónde está el escuadrón? - pregunto el almirante

-ya no los volverá a molestar… señor- dijo Spike

\- ¿es cierto Cero? - pregunto el almirante

-por desgracia… así es- dijo Blossom en eso el abogado comenzó a despertar

\- ¿que... paso... donde…? - Moonside vio unas patas de ave levantando su cabeza llenándose de miedo -almirante Broodwind!-

-eres una deshonra para la Marine- Broodwind patea a Moonside en la cara dejándolo inconsciente otra vez -ese si es un criminal… Blossom- le decía el a la pony hada -y eso es un mensaje para todos ustedes- les decía a sus soldados -si descubro que están haciendo cosas indebidas… van a terminar como esta basura de aquí que ha manchado a mi ejercito con su corrupción, espero no ver eso a futuro... ¿quedo claro? -

-si señor!- decía la Marine al unísono sorprendiendo a los ponys

-ahora largo de aquí… dígale a los demás que regresen al cuartel de inmediato- ordeno Broodwind, los soldados con temor obedecieron comenzando a retirarse -menos tu Cero... tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar en mi nave... ahora retírese-

\- ¿pero qué hay de Lor...?-

-dije retírese comandante- ordeno Broodwind así que la ponyhada sin más que hacer voló entrando a la nave que estaba en el cielo sobre los ponys

-que nadie se le acerque- le decía el almirante a sus dos soldados el cual obedecieron comenzando a volar rodeando la zona

-no sé porque, pero este tipo me está cayendo bien- dijo Ventus a Ignos

-a mí también- dijo Ignos mientras la princesa Celestia se le acercaba a el

-Almirante- dijo Celestia

-princesa Celestia- dijo Broodwind hablando ya más tranquilo tomando su casco plantándole ahí un beso en su pesuña izquierda -es un gusto volver a verla-

-un momento… ¿se conocen? - preguntaba Luna

-les recuerdo que estuve trabajando con la Marine hace algún tiempo, yo estaba bajo las órdenes del almirante- dijo Celestia -Broodwind ella es mi hermana Luna, mi sobrina Cadence su esposo Shining y su bebe Flurry, Twilight Sparkle y ellas son sus amigas Applejack, Rarity Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle Scootaloo y Spike

-no se olviden de mi- dijo la Bot

-ellos son Sweetie Bot, Trixie, Starlight, Shield, Brodek, Alex, White, Berser y los caballeros reales Ventus, Ignos, Ember Rockaid y Tennessee-

-mucho gusto... Almirante Broodwind, líder oficial de la Marine- dijo el halcón presentándose el cual los ponys lo saludaron tranquilamente

-el placer es mi señor halcón- dijo Fluttershy

-Orny- le dijo Celestia a Fluttershy -es el un Orny-

\- ¿un Orny? - preguntaba Starlight

-son guerreros ave, así se les conocen- dijo Celestia

-aunque tú eres muy diferente a las otras aves que te acompañan- dijo Luna

-y puedo sentir un aura familiar- dijo Ember sintiendo su magia

-sé que tienen muchas preguntas y yo también, pero me gustaría charlar en un lugar más tranquilo- dijo el almirante

-entonces nos vemos en mi castillo, ¿si sabe dónde es? - dijo Celestia

-le preguntare a Blossom- dijo el almirante

-y mientras tanto nosotras recogeremos nuestras cosas y todo eso, Trixie llévate a las Cruzzaders junto con Starlight, Mapache, Brodek y Alex vayan por Lord Draco y ayuden a los guardias y llévenlo a Arkhampony- dijo Luna a los ponys el cual obedecieron y se retiraron -y ustedes dos...- les decía a White y Berser

-se irán conmigo- dijo Athem apareciendo

-Athem- decían los ponys viendo a la muerte llegar

\- ¿ya tan rápido? - dijo Rarity triste

-la reina quiere verlos- dijo el esqueleto viendo al Orny -almirante-

-Athem- dijo el Orny saludándolo tranquilamente

-bueno ni hablar, de vuelta a los oscuros reinos del inframundo- dijo White despidiéndose del grupo –adiós chicos los veo después-

-adiós White- decían las ponys despidiéndose

-cuídate mi oscuro ser- dijo Rarity dándole un beso al demonio

-te visitare como siempre hermosa joya- dijo Berser retirándose –adiós Sweetie-

-bye Berser- decían las dos Sweeties al unísono mientras el esqueleto abría el portal con su oz entrando ahí los ponis seguido de la calaca

-dale mis saludos a la reina ¿quieres? - dijo Broodwind el cual el esqueleto movió la cabeza en señal de si

-nos veremos después pequeñas ponys ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, haaaaa- dijo el esqueleto riendo malvadamente mientras desaparecía el portal

-nunca deja de asustarme- dijo Tennessee

-es un buen tipo- dijo el Orny -siempre viene a visitar a mi hogar de vez en cuando-

\- ¿cómo puede dormir con esa cosa macabra rondando en su casa esperando que algún día se lo lleve? - dijo Rainbow

-pues uno cuando se acostumbra se acostumbra, como mi caso, por ejemplo, cuando tengo que soportar los supuestos simulacros que tengo que hacer con Ignos- dijo Ventus

-ni me lo recuerdes- dijo Rockaid

-cuando estemos en un apocalipsis zombie, algún día me lo van a agradecer- dijo Ignos

-y ustedes caballeros ayuden a los civiles y desháganse de todos estos autómatas que están dispersados en toda la cuidad- dijo Luna

-a la orden princesa- dijeron los caballeros al unisonó retirándose

-los veré en el castillo al anochecer- dijo Broodwind silbando llamando a sus dos ciervos -y háganme un favor princesas… saquen a esta escoria criminal de mi ejercito- decía refiriéndose a Moonside en la nieve

-nos haremos cargo de el- dijo Celestia mientras los Orny regresaron abordando el planeador seguido de él comenzando a irse

\- ¿qué haremos nosotros? - pregunto Spike

-aclarar ciertos asuntos con nuestro topo- dijo Celestia cuando de pronto

-princesas!- grito Shield llegando repentinamente asustando y a la vez agitado

\- ¿qué pasa Shield? - pregunto Shining

-me informan que ha habido un robo en el Castillo de Canterlot- dijo Shield sorprendiendo a las princesas

-Shining ve por Blueblood y llévalo al castillo- dijo Cadence el cual su esposo obedeció y se fue galopando –y tu Shield encierra a Moonside-

-muévanse- ordeno la alicornio del día retirándose con las demás, las cosas se han tranquilizado finalmente se habían calmado luego de aquella guerra que tuvieron

En alguna parte del mundo en un hermoso atardecer

-Elora!- gritaba un pony terrenal verde quien estaba en un pueblito de por ahí cerca del mar viendo a una yegua pegaso con su mismo pelaje que era verde claro pero su crin era rosa hecho una bola en su nuca con unas coletas colgando de ellas, ojos color miel y su Cuttie mark no se veía ya que traía un vestido ligero color blanco

-Kaiber- dijo la yegua volteándolo a ver –¿en serio eres tú? -

-si Elora soy yo- dijo Kaiber sonriéndole con sus alforjas en su lomo en su cuello así que la yegua pegaso corre abrazándolo con mucho cariño y mucho amor

-en serio eres tu- gritaba la yegua feliz de verlo –no puede ser-

-soy yo desafié a mi jefe y enfrente las tormentas que la madre naturaleza me puso en el camino hasta que te encontré finalmente y esta vez estaremos juntos para siempre- dijo Kaiber enseñándole en sus alforjas el dinero que tenía sorprendiendo –y con este dinero haremos nuestra vida… te amo-

-también yo Kaiber, espere mucho para este momento soy feliz- decía la yegua Elora abrazándose una vez más mientras se daba un beso muy apasionado

Esa noche en casa del capitán Shield

-este fue un día largo- dijo Mapache sentanda en un sofá cuidando a la bebe de Cadence, también estaban Brodek, Alex, Starlight, Sunburts y Discord

-lo bueno es que ya todo termino- dijo Alex -ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que Shield regrese y nos cuente que ocurrió haya en el castillo-

\- ¿que habrá pasado en el castillo? - dijo Brodek comiendo cupcakes en el sofá mientras Discord con su magia del caos le quitaba uno sin problema alguno

-según me dijo el anciano fue un robo- dijo Sunburts sentado con Starlight quien cepillaba a Reyzord

-Twilight y los demás ya están investigando- dijo Starlight preocupada

En el castillo en el cuarto del trono estaban las princesas, las manes, Spike y los caballeros hablando con nada más y nada menos que pesteblood

-por favor no me maten- dijo Blueblood llorando como la niñita que es

-oye deja de quejarte, ¿quién te dijo que te iba a matar? - grito Rarity mientras que Blueblood miraba con temor a un pegaso rojo

-Ventus!- dijo Fluttershy mirando al pegaso

-solo quería asustarlo un poco- dijo el pegaso rojo con una de sus Keyblades en su casco

-te llamamos aquí porque queremos saber el ¿por qué te convertiste en el lame botas de Galaxy? - decía Twilight sin sus ropas como su bebe dragón, enfrente de la princesas quienes estaban sentadas en sus sillas

-yo podría responder a eso- dijo la pequeña Bony asomándose en la entrada

-Bony- dijo Rainbow, la alicornio del día la ve y le hace la seña de que pasara

-muy bien Bony, habla…- dijo Celestia

-altezas, ponys, caballeros y dragón aquí presentes- decía Bony tomando la palabra -la razón por la cual termino siendo el topo de Galaxy fue… por mi culpa-

\- ¿tu culpa? - decía Pinkie sin poder creerlo

-yo era una potranca de las calles que terminaba robándole a la gente para sobrevivir- explicaba la potranca color hueso

\- ¿y tus padres? - pregunto Rockaid causando un silencio incomodo en la niña, comprendiendo el enano -oh ya veo-

-me metí a trabajar como botones en un hotel lujo, creí que era el golpe perfecto ya que ahí podría robar sin problemas... pero me equivoque- dijo Bony

-típico de los ladrones principiantes- dijo Tennessee en señal de decepción mientras Applejack le golpeaba le daba un codazo para que se callara

-ahí fue donde conocí al príncipe Blueblood, pensé que era carnada fácil así que robé su equipaje en su habitación mientras se hablaba en el baño diciendo lo hermoso que es- al decir eso la niña los ponys comenzaron a reírse

-púdranse- dijo Blueblood molesto por eso

-continua Bony- dijo Cadence escuchando cada detalle

-Blueblood se dio cuenta y comenzó a perseguirme durante todo el hotel y ahí me topé con otra familia a quien no debí haberle robado-

-adivino… ¿eran los Galaxy? - dijo Twilight mientras la potranca agachaba su cabeza con tristeza

-resulta que los Galaxy estaban hospedados en el mismo hotel que el príncipe, así que nos agarraron y nos interrogaron- dijo Bony

-creyeron que la niña era una espía mía así que pensaron que sería una amenaza para ellos- dijo Blueblood -a veces me pregunto ¿cómo fue que termine con esa bola de locos si solo perseguía a esta ladronzuela?... me torturaron esos fenómenos como no tienen idea-

-incluso estuvieron por castrarlo- dijo Bony

\- ¿y por qué no lo castraron por todos los cielos? - dijo Ventus mientras Ignos lo callaba

-estuvieron por matarme así que el príncipe intervino y me salvo la vida- dijo Bony

\- ¿en serio?… no lo creo- dijo Rarity

-oye tengo mis momentos- dijo el príncipe -en fin, Bony y yo negociamos y terminamos trabajando para Aspros como su Topo con la condición de que no nos matara-

-yo iba a huir, pero el príncipe me agarro, me iba a entregar a la policía así que use mis dones para el negocio terminando siendo la hija del príncipe- dijo Bony

-yo no quería al principio, pero Cloudy nos escuchó y se enojó conmigo por el lio en el que me metí- dijo Blueblood -y me castigo-

\- ¿así que tu consejera también sabía lo que hacías? - comento Celestia

-si no fuera por Cloudy nuestras cabezas estarían en su salón de trofeos con una placa que decía el mío "aquí yace una niña que intento robar aun Galaxy y le fue mal"- dijo Bony

-si claro- dijo Luna riéndose

-no es broma, de hecho, nos mostró nuestras placas, la mía decía aquí yace el imbécil que iba con la niña por metiche- dijo Blueblood

-sabes Blueblood, me gustaría hablar con tu consejera ahora mismo y que nos cuente su versión- dijo Celestia - ¿dónde está por cierto? -

\- ¿para que la quieres?, ya te estoy contando toda la verdad, ¿o solamente la quieren para que me vean sufrir y llore como la niñita que dicen que soy? - dijo Blueblood exaltándose

-oye tranquilo no tienes por qué exaltarte, está bien no la llames- dijo Paint recargada en una pared muy seria escuchando

-gracias... ahora ¿dónde me quede? - dijo Blueblood regresando al tema

-así que gracias a ti los Ga...-

-ella me voto- dijo Blueblood llorando desconsoladamente en el suelo evitando lo que iba a decir Cadence -Cloudyyyyyy haaaa haa haaa buaaaahhhh-

\- ¿no es cierto?, ¿te voto? - dijo Shield llegando sin poder creerlo

-siiiiihaahaaaaaa- dijo Blueblood abrazando con fuerza a Shield sintiéndose algo incomodo

-eh, eh... ya ya- dijo Shield dándole palmadas en la cabeza, pero lo que hizo fue hacer llorar más al príncipe

-bien hecho Shield, empeóralo más- dijo Rockaid

\- ¿es cierto Bony? - pregunto Rarity mientras Bony se ponía triste con lágrimas en sus ojos -hay cariño cuanto lo siento- dijo Rarity dándole un abrazo

-llegamos a la casa para buscarla, pero sus cosas ya no estaban, lo único que nos dejo fue una nota- dijo Bony sacando la carta de su gorra sin dejar de llorar así que Paint toma la carta comenzando a leerla

\- ¿qué idioma es este? - pregunto Ember, así que Shield se acerca quitándose al Blueblood quien seguía chillando tomando la carta para verla

-es Drussneo... por eso no lo entiendes- dijo Shield leyéndola en silencio -sip... es de ella, solo ella escribiría ese tipo de lenguaje vulgar y obsceno-

\- ¿y qué dice? - pregunto Spike

-dice… ya no los soporto más a ustedes dos así que ni se molesten en buscarme, me fui a mi tierra natal Drussnia para no volver jamás atentamente Cloudy Coldbreak, P.D: Blueblood por mi te puedes ir a la... bueno no puedo decirlo porque se oye fuerte en Drussneo-

\- ¿eso dice la carta? - pregunto Pinkie

-se las resumí porque tenía tantas palabras que no querrán saber- dijo Shield -parece como si me la hubiera escrito a mí-

\- ¿y por qué será Shield? - dijo Ember con una sonrisa malévola

-porque la dejo plantada en el altar dah-

-cállate Pinkie!- grito Shield

-sentimos mucho lo de tu consejera Blueblood- dijo Twilight

-no es cierto, lo están disfrutando… todos ustedes están alimentándose de mi sufrimiento- dijo Blueblood sin dejar de llorar

-no es cierto- dijo Applejack

-yo si-

-Ventus!- dijo Fluttershy

\- ¿Shield ya les dijiste de...?, ¿qué le paso a Blueblood? - pregunto Shining llegando con el viejo

-no querrás saber- dijo Spike cruzado de brazos

\- ¿supieron algo del robo? - pregunto Rainbow

-nada, era como si lo hubieran planeado todo desde el principio, quien quiera que haya sido sabía lo que hacía, llegaron atacaron y robaron lo que había en el laboratorio- dijo Skygrey

\- ¿pero qué clase de ladrones se le ocurre roba restos de un kirin muerto? - preguntaba Applejack

-algún enfermo que los quería para ya saben… necrofilia eso que utilizan los cadáveres para coj...-

-Rockaid, no seas puerco- dijo Twilight asqueada al igual que las demás

-recuérdame no dejarte ver esa clase de documentales ¿quieres enano? - dijo Cadence con escalofríos en su cuerpo

\- ¿y no quedo nada? - pregunto Paint

-solo este trozo de escama que tengo aquí- dijo el viejo enseñándosela

\- ¿entonces no podremos ayudar a curar Blazy? - dijo Applejack - ¿y regresarla hacer una pony que era? -

-aun con todos mis conocimientos alquímicos me es imposible hacer eso, la drago forcé esta fusionado a ella me es imposible quitarle todo el ADN de dragón sin ponerla en peligro, me temo que será una kirin para siempre- dijo el viejo dándoles las malas noticias a los ponys

-oigan… hay una cuestión más importante… ¿qué van a hacer conmigo? - pregunto Blueblood un poco más calmado

-Blueblood lo que hiciste fue imperdonable traicionaste al reino, por tu culpa trajiste a los Galaxy aquí sobre todo a la Marine, podría quitarte el título y todo eso... pero no lo hare- dijo Celestia –ahora que sé que todo lo hiciste fue por proteger a esta niña que de verdad te quiere-

-como cuando querías salvarla de Blazy... fue un... acto heroico- dijo Twilight costándole trabajo pronunciar esas palabras - ¿no lo creen amigos? - dijo la princesa a los ponys quienes movieron sus cascos en señal de "más o menos" -verdad chicos- gritaba ella

-o si, si todo un héroe mis respetos- decían los ponys al unisonó disque ovacionándolo

\- ¿entonces nos perdonan? - pregunto Bony

-no podemos perdonarlos así nada más… robaron, mintieron, falsificaron, casi condenan a Equestria- dijo Cadence -podrías terminar en la cárcel Blueblood y la niña en una correccional para menores para toda su vida- decía asustándolos

-y la Marine está preguntando por ustedes- dijo Luna asustando todavía más a los ponys

-pero... ustedes pueden irse de aquí si tu firmas esto- dijo Twilight acercándose al príncipe dándole un papel importante

\- ¿qué esto?... ¿un permiso?... "proyecto familia real"- dijo Blueblood comenzando a leerlo sorprendiéndose por lo que decía -noooo... absolutamente no.… me niego aceptar esto... primero muerto antes que firmar- Bony tomo el permiso leyéndolo

-ahora si te agarraron donde más te duele príncipe... yo que tu firmara- dijo Bony firmara

\- ¿tú que de lado estas niña? - dijo Blueblood enojándose

-oye no quiero terminar en una correccional y me imagino que tú tampoco quieres ir preso- dijo Bony

-pero esto es...-

-el tiempo se acaba Blueblood- decía Cadence en un tono divertido –otra cosa más, tu niña tiene que hacer servicio comunitario al Imperio de Cristal-

\- ¿servicio comunitario? - dijo Bony quejándose

-no te vas librar tan fácilmente, tienes que afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos- dijo Cadence muy seria

-además no es tan malo como parece, lo he hecho cientos de veces- dijo Rockaid sonriéndole –no preguntes porque-

-supongo que es cierto- dijo Bony aceptándolo -está bien princesa hare su servicio-

-pues yo no quiero aceptar esto- dijo Blueblood negando la petición de la princesa Twilight

\- ¿es mi ilusión o veo a almirante llegando aquí? - dijo Shining asomándose por la entrada del castillo haciendo que gritara el príncipe

-está bien firmare... carajo- dijo Blueblood firmando el permiso dándoselo a Twilight –aquí está firmando y todo, y ahora yo me largo de aquí bye bye hasta pronto- dijo Blueblood huyendo -vamos Bony-

-adiós chicos gracias por ayudarnos... la veré en el imperio princesa Cadence- dijo Bony el cual Cadence asintió la cabeza en señal de si

-te llevare aun lugar seguro- dijo Shining llevándoselo junto con el viejo y Shield escapando de ahí rápidamente

\- ¿y qué es eso que firmo Twilight? - pregunto Luna, en eso la princesa se los da comenzando a leerlo las yeguas seguido de sus amigos el cuales comenzaron a sonreír entendiendo finalmente a lo que se refería

-me parece una brillante idea Twilight- dijo Celestia

\- ¿pero porque lo llamaste familia real? - pregunto Luna

-porque al ver a Trevor marcharse me di cuenta de algo, quizás hayamos evitado este cataclismo, pero siento que esto todavía no acaba... y uno de los grandes errores de mi yo futuro fue que no tenía suficientes aliados como para afrontar la situación... así que como dijo mi hijo antes de irse... es hora de que la familia crezca- dijo Twilight

-tienes razón Twilight- dijo Cadence comenzando a firmar el permiso al igual que las demás princesas

\- ¿me apoyan en este proyecto chicos? - les decía la princesa a los caballeros

-sabes que siempre contaras con nosotros... princesa- dijo Ignos sonriéndole al igual que los caballeros, estando de acuerdo con el nuevo proyecto de la princesa

-y te tenemos en mente el lugar donde se llevará a cabo todo esto- dijo Rainbow

-y tenemos a los candidatos perfectos para esto- dijo Rarity

-se los encargo por favor- dijo Twilight tomando el permiso con su magia, de pronto

-perdón por la demora- dijo el almirante llegando con la comandante Cero -espero no interrumpir algo princesas-

-todo está bien almirante- dijo Celestia

En la casa del Capitán Shield

-ya regresamos- dijo el capitán llegando con el viejo y Shining

-yay bienvenidos- dijo mapache mientras Flurry volaba aterrizando en la cabeza de su papa

-hola mi vida- dijo Shining

\- ¿qué paso?, cuéntenos- pregunto Sunburts emocionado

-no nos dejen en suspenso- dijo Brodek

-apenas el jefe de la Marine llego así que Shining el viejo y yo tuvimos que sacar a Blueblood y a su niña de ahí- dijo Shield

\- ¿así nada más?, ¿no hubo castigo ni nada? - preguntaba Discord en su sofá que volaba

-guau guau grrr-

-estoy de acuerdo contigo Reyzord, yo quería que lo lincharan- dijo Alex maldiciendo

-no podíamos hacer eso... pero digamos que lo dejamos ir por ciertas condiciones que tuvo que dar- dijo Shield

\- ¿qué condiciones? - pregunto Starlight

-uno que ayudara bastante a Equestria, tengo entendido eso es lo que escuche de la capitana- dijo Shield comenzando a contarles a los ponys

De vuelta al salón del trono del castillo

-para mañana en la mañana mis marinos ya se abran ido de su reino- decía el Orny -les pido disculpas por todos los problemas que mis hombres les hayan causado... en especial Blossom, quizás sea la mejor de nuestros soldados, pero aún le falta mucho por aprender acerca de la justicia- decía observando a la comandante quien esta no dijo nada

-por fin algo de paz, ya era hora- dijo Rainbow

-podemos tener unas festividades tranquilas- dijo Fluttershy mientras Ventus le sonreía

-podre caminar en las calles sin que la Marine me persiga- dijo Rockaid -podre llevarme a mi chica a lo oscurito para...-

-Rockaid!- grito Rarity mientras Paint le metía un coscorrón en la cabezota –ni si quiera lo pienses enano-

-nunca aguantan las bromas verdad- dijo Rockaid sobándose

\- ¿y el criminal? - pregunto el almirante

-Lord Draco fue transferido a Arkhampony- dijo Luna -está en una celda especial que yo misma diseñe para villanos como el-

-hemos intentando atrapar a ese hijo de perra durante muchos años y no hemos progresado en nada de nada, llega aquí y lo atrapan como si nada- dijo el almirante a los caballeros quien los observaba

-créame no fue fácil- dijo Ignos

-también encerramos a Moonside, el maldito confeso todo, estará encerrado durante un largo tiempo- dijo Cadence

-él se lo busco- dijo Cero sin mostrar lastima por su esposo -solo envíenos el criminal a la bóveda, estará mucho mejor haya que con ustedes-

-supongo que tiene razón en eso- dijo Celestia

-de hecho, comandante pensaba todo lo contrario- dijo Broodwind –quería pedirles el favor sí podrían mantener al criminal aquí con ustedes- decía el Orny

\- ¿queee? - decían los ponys sorprendiéndose

-señor no puede hacer eso... no puede dejar al fenómeno aquí, podría escapar y causar estragos- dijo Blossom

-detesto admitirlo, pero la comandante tiene razón- dijo Tennessee -su familia sigue suelta y tal vez quieran liberarlo-

-como Deuteros... o Selina- decía Rockaid

-y no olvidemos a Gate, que parece que le tiene un gran odio al kirin- dijo Ventus

-enviare equipos de seguridad para que refuercen su prisión, todo cortesía de parte mía- dijo el almirante

-señor-

-no quiero que lo extraditen y no me interesa hacerlo... Cero si transferimos a Lord Draco a la bóveda los medios de comunicación lo sabrán causando preocupación en ciudad Terragrigia y en otras partes del mundo... recuerda que para los medios... Lord Draco está muerto y tenemos que seguir ocultándolo- decía el Orny

-y en este reino pocos lo conocen- dijo Applejack

-ya que como aquí no hay traficantes- dijo Rarity

-lo verán como un cuento para asustar a los niños- dijo Pinkie con una expresión de miedo asustando a Fluttershy

-además recuerde que para extraditar a un prisionero se necesita la autorización directa de las princesas- dijo el ave

-pero...-

-estamos en su reino Cero, recuerda que también tienen sus leyes, no tan fuertes como las nuestras, pero si se tienen que respetar- dijo el Orny

-pues en ese caso lo mantendremos vigilados a todo momento- dijo Celestia

-sabía que podía contar con ustedes- dijo el ave viendo aquel papel que tenía la princesa Twilight - ¿eso es un permiso para algo? -

-si... bueno es de un proyecto... que tengo en mente a futuro- dijo Twilight

-me gustaría verlo- dijo el almirante causando un momento de tensión en el lugar

-muéstrale tu idea Twilight- dijo Celestia, así que la princesa sin pensarlo dos veces le lanza el permiso con su magia el cual el Orny lo agarra con su ala derecha abriendo la hoja comenzando a leerlo -Proyecto Familia Real- la comandante por curiosidad revisa lo que dice sorprendiéndose por lo que había ahí

-tiene que ser una broma- dijo Cero enojándose -no pueden hacer eso-

-podemos porque mandamos aquí- dijo Twilight

\- ¿quieres condenar a tu reino? - grito Blossom enojándose

-si ya condeno Blueblood con sus autómatas ahora porque no con mi idea- dijo Twilight -usted no es nadie para decirme que hacer... se hará el proyecto le guste o no-

-bien Twilight enséñale quien tiene los pantalones aquí- dijo Ignos

-es interesante- dijo el Orny hablando tomando una pluma de su cuerpo comenzando a firmar el permiso sorprendiendo a todos en especial a la pony hada

-señor noooo!- grito Cero, pero el pájaro no lo escucho así que le lanza el permiso a la princesa el cual ella lo atrapa con su magia -pero… ¿Por qué? -

-se me hizo una brillante idea... espero que su proyecto sea un éxito princesa Sparkle, y ojalá que un futuro ustedes princesas y sus caballeros me ayuden en algunos problemas que tengo- dijo Broodwind

-seguro almirante- dijo Twilight

-princesas, damas, caballeros de la realeza y dragón con permiso... vámonos Cero- dijo Broodwind dándoles la espalda retirándose

-esto no ha terminado caballeros, aún no han sabido de Blossom Cero así que cuídense porque voy por todos ustedes- dijo Cero retirándose de mala gana dejándolos solos

-ese fue el mejor día de mi vida- dijo Rockaid -se fueron-

-siii- decían los ponys al unísono felices y contentos

-tenemos a Lord Draco- dijo Rarity

-y tenemos luz verde para nuestro proyecto- dijo Cadence

-hay que celebrarlo, Pinkie ya sabes que hacer- ordeno Ventus

-una súper mega fiesta enseguida- dijo Pinkie sacando su cañón de fiesta

-al salón de fiestas del castillo- dijo Ignos

-Paint avisales a los otros y que venga a la pachanga que esto se pondrá que arde- dijo Rockaid

-de inmediato enano- dijo Paint desapareciendo mágicamente mientras los demás se retiraban en el camino al salón

-Ignos-

\- ¿si Rarity? - dijo el unicornio caminando con ella - ¿que se te ofrece? -

-quería decirte lo mucho que lo siento, por la pérdida de tu hijo- dijo la unicornio blanca

-tranquila, él no se fue Rarity, solo regreso a casa donde debía estar desde el principio- dijo Ignos -yo espero que algún día regrese del futuro para verlo-

-y espero que lo haga cariño, ustedes dos tienen tantas cosas en común- dijo Rarity -vas a hacer un gran padre Ignos eso te lo puedo asegurar- dijo dándole un abrazo al unicornio azul

-gracias Rarity significa mucho viniendo de ti- dijo el unicornio azul

-cuando quieras... bombón- dijo Rarity

\- ¿queee?... ¿Cómo?... ¿Cuándo?... ¿cómo lo supiste?, ¿quién te lo dijo? -

-la otra vez cuando fui a tu casa vi una de tus cartas que le mandas a tu abuelita, es tan lindo que llamé así... bombón- dijo Rarity chiqueándolo

-deja de llamarme así, solo mi abuelita puede llamarme de esa manera!- grito Ignos -no se lo digas a nadie y mucho menos a Twilight-

\- ¿decirle que? - pregunto Ventus llegando con Fluttershy

-que su abuelita de cariño le dice bombón-

-Rarity!- grito Ignos apenado

-jajajaja, bombón… jajajajajaaaaa- Ventus comenzó a reírse -te dicen bombón jajajajajajaaa-

-no te rías!- grito Ignos

\- ¿te puedo decir bonchas?... jajajaja-

-por supuesto que no Ventus- decía el unicornio molesto

-no puedo creerlo que se lo hayas dicho Rarity- dijo Fluttershy molesta con ella

-no pude evitarlo cariño, tenía que decírselo además bombón le queda tan bien- dijo Rarity haciendo que Ignos la mire feo

-esto lo tiene que saber el grupo- dijo Ventus a punto de gritar

-dices algo y les digo a todo el mundo que tienes una colección de sailor moon debajo de tu cama- dijo Ignos

-no te atreverías- dijo Ventus

-Ventus… ¿quién te conociera con esos gustos? - dijo Rarity riéndose como la pegaso amarilla

-se los estoy guardando a un amigo- dijo Ventus defendiéndose -de veras-

\- ¿te gusta sailor moon? - pregunto Fluttershy a Ventus

-no, no, solo me gustan sus diseños y todo eso... por favor no se lo digas a nadie- dijo Ventus suplicándole

-está bien yo no diré nada- dijo Fluttershy - ¿verdad Rarity? -

-sí, sí, sí, no diré nada Pinkie promesa- dijo la unicornio blanca

-y si dices algo juro que te mato Ignos- dijo Ventus

-entonces pico cerrado tú también- dijo Ignos

-ya deja en paz a mi bombón y vayamos a la fiesta- dijo Rarity

-que no me llames así!- grito Ignos

Ya en las afueras del castillo

-señor con todo respeto no debió firmar eso- dijo Blossom saliendo con el Orny

\- ¿acaso está cuestionando mis acciones comandante? - preguntaba el Orny mirándolo seriamente

-no.… señor, pero...-

-ya es tiempo de que vea la justicia de una manera diferente comandante... estos caballeros tal vez puedan ayudarme con el problema que tengo-

\- ¿habla sobre la corrupción que hay en su ejército? - dijo Blossom

-hay sombras oscuras que están llegando a la Marine y está creciendo cada vez más desde adentro- dijo Broodwind -si esto sigue así me temo que la Marine dejara de existir... Blossom, el coronel era de los pocos soldados que podía confiar y mira lo que le paso a Moonside en como las sombras lo transformaron... Cero apóyame, ¿aun puedo contar contigo? -

-sabe que siempre puede contar conmigo, pero...- decía la pony hada no muy segura

-necesitaremos ayuda de las princesas y de sus caballeros- dijo Broodwind poniendo su ala en los hombros de la pony hada –por el bien de cuidad Terragrigia ayúdame-

-hare todo lo que está a mi alcance... solo le pido... que no acuda a ellos por favor, hágalo hasta el momento crítico ¿le parece? - dijo la pony hada -aún podemos resolverlo nosotros-

-será nuestra última opción- dijo Broodwind soltándola -en ese caso te enviare a otra misión, necesito que me averigües al personal de la Marine, a todos ellos necesito saber quién es corrupto y en quien puedo confiar-

\- ¿alguna idea de quien podría ser sospechoso? - pregunto cero

-empieza por el agente Straam- dijo Broodwind -que no se entere nadie ¿de acuerdo? -

-muy bien señor, investigare a fondo todo esto- dijo Cero en eso el Orny comienza a ver una mariposa de alas cristalina aterrizando unos arbustos

-regrese al cuartel comandante y espero ver su reporte a primera hora del día en mi oficina- dijo Broodwind

-si señor- Cero comenzó a volar retirándose en eso la mariposa comenzó a irse así que el Orny comenzó a seguirlo, sus hombres estaban en la nave vigilando viendo al almirante alejándose así que lo iban a seguir, pero el almirante les dijo que "no" haciendo que los Orny obedecieran esperando en la nave mientras el Orny siguió la mariposa hasta llegar a los jardines reales en donde alguien lo esperaba en las estatuas del reino -esperaba que nos viéramos en el lugar de siempre-

-se me hizo perfecto este lugar- dijo el lobo Wind desasiendo a la mariposa con su magia -ha pasado mucho tiempo Broodwind espíritu de la justicia y líder de la Marine

-un gusto verte de nuevo Wind espíritu de la naturaleza y guardián de Bóreas- dijo Broodwind - ¿cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde que nos vimos? -

-han pasado muchos años, pero aquí seguimos- dijo Wind -me imagino que ya los conociste-

-si... los Caballeros de la Realeza... las princesas formaron un buen equipo- dijo el Orny mirando las estrellas -fue bueno ver a Celestia, sigue igual de hermosa como siempre al igual que su hermana, no cabe duda que son las hijas de Lauren... también vi a tu aprendiz y conocí a las amigas de la princesa de la amistad-

-quizás hayan detenido el cataclismo, pero al hacer eso el camino, que les espera será mucho más difícil... pero tengo fe en que lo lograra... solo es cuestión de que las princesas aprendan a mover sus piezas de juego correctamente- dijo Wind

-también vi que esos dos... Ignos... y Ventus... tienen un poder que ha estado dormido durante mucho tiempo- dijo Broodwind

-el poder de los divinos está en ellos, solo es cuestión que descubran como despertarlo de nuevo- dijo Wind

-y espero que lo hagan por que las sombras que hay afuera están a punto de llegar aquí- dijo Broodwind -una guerra se avecina y los caballeros deben de estar listos para lo que viene-

-y como descendientes de los divinos que somos nuestro deber es ayudarlos... como sus guías… es lo que hubiera querido el dragón Hyndel- dijo Wind

-no quiero involucrar a estos ponys en todo esto... pensaba yo en llamar a los otros descendientes-

-ellos tienen otras cosas que hacer- dijo Wind –además no tengo idea en donde están... estos mortales son fuertes tengamos fe en que lo lograran-

-si- dijo el Orny mientras no dejaban de ver las hermosas estrellas que había en el cielo

De vuelta al castillo los ponys estaban en el salón de fiestas del castillo celebrando su victoria con una gran fiesta organizada por Pinkie Pie, todos estaban ahí presentes quienes ayudaron en la lucha contra las maquinas en Manehatan, todos reían se divertían, bailaban comían todos menos…

-por última vez Rarity ya déjame en paz con eso!- grito Ignos llegando a la barra de comida

-solo quiero saber el porqué tu abuelita te dice bombón- insistía la unicornio -dime y no le diré a nadie-

-por qué… mi abuelita siempre le decía que es tan lindo y tan adorable que hasta se lo podría comer de un solo bocado- dijo Ember pellizcándole las mejillas

-Ember!- grito Ignos mientras Rarity se reía por eso

-atención ponys, silencio por favor que la princesa Twilight quiere decir una palabras- dijo Shining haciendo que Discord parara la música por unos instantes mientras los presentes observaban a la princesa arriba del escenario

-quiero agradecerles a todos por haber venido- dijo Twilight -sé que este día ha sido difícil, pero gracias a los caballeros reales, pudimos evitar una desgracia más- decía ella mientras los ponys les aplaudían a sus héroes

-el cual tu provocaste, por cierto- dijo Rockaid así que las manes le metieran y un zape en la cabeza

-cállate enano!- gritaron las yeguas viendo al potrillo en el suelo noqueado con los ojos orbitados estilo anime

-pero también quiero agradecer a los que participaron en esto- dijo Twilight -quienes lucharon contra las máquinas de Gate... gracias ponys fueron de mucha ayuda- las manes caballeros y princesas aplaudieron a Shield y a los otros que ayudaron en esta guerra -y por ultimo quiero agradecerle a… Trevor... a mi hijo del futuro quien gracias a su ayuda no estaríamos aquí celebrando esto- dijo Twilight con unas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos -por Trevor- decía ella alzando la copa con sidra

-por Trevor- dijeron los ponys bridando a la memoria del viajero

-y ojalá que donde quiera que este, se encuentre bien y a salvo- dijo Twilight -esta va por ti hijo... victoria-

-victoria!- decían todos los presentes al unísono, luego de unos minutos la fiesta continua

En un futuro muy lejano un alicornio comenzaba a despertar de su sueño ya que escuchaba la música de su despertador, viendo que era las diez de la mañana

\- ¿qué raro? - Trevor veía que estaba en una habitación que al parecer era suya, tenía comics postes pegados a la pared, todo hecho a su medida, así que se levanta de la cama viendo que su ropa de viajero ya no estaba, estaba desnudo yéndose al baño que tenía mirándose al espejo sin tener idea que ocurría, Trevor salió de su cuarto viendo que estaba en el Castillo de la Amistad - ¿mi hogar? - preguntaba el viendo a los ponys que estaba caminando tranquilamente por los corredores del lugar

-buenos días Trevor- dijo Applejack saludándolo junto con Fluttershy

\- ¿cómo amaneciste el día de hoy? - pregunto Fluttershy, Trevor las saludaba como si nada –me alegra saber que estés bien con eso que has estado trabajando mucho últimamente-

\- ¿pues qué esperabas terroncito?, es tan trabajador como su madre- dijo la vaquera mientras seguían con su camino, así que salió de su cuarto recorriendo el lugar viendo pasar un dragón en su camino

-buenos días Trevor, te deje pan tostado en la cocina como a ti te gusta- dijo Spike muy tranquilo como si nada –no olvides que tenemos que planear el cumpleaños de Twilight que ya se acerca- le recordó el dragón el alicornio movió su cabeza en señal de si continuando con su camino

-Trevor cariño… que bueno que te veo- dijo Rarity llegando - ¿si me vas a ayudar ahora con lo de mi Boutique en Manehatan verdad?, con ese problemita financiero que tengo-

-ehh- dijo Trevor sin tener idea de qué onda

-sabía que podía contar contigo, eres tan lindo como tu padre- dijo la unicornio blanca pellizcándole sus mejillas y despeinándolo al mismo tiempo

-Rarity déjalo respirar- dijo Sweetie belle adulta llegando -él no va a poder ayudarte, me prometió que me ayudaría a hacer una nueva canción para mis estudiantes-

-Sweetie Belle por favor esto es más importante- dijo Rarity alejándose -te veo en la noche cielo-

-Rarity vuelve ahora mismo- dijo Sweetie Belle enojándose con ella -adiós Trevor- el alicornio siguió explorando el castillo el cual parecía estar bien, todo seguía como lo recordaba solo que se sentía algo diferente algo que no había sentido jamás, en eso

-cuidado- el alicornio reacciona y esquiva una pelota -bueno reflejos Trevor- dijo Rainbow en el aire con Scootaloo

\- ¿pues qué esperabas?... yo enseñe a este pony a volar… ¿quieres jugar con nosotros Trevor?, tu y yo podríamos humillar a esta pegaso de segunda ¿qué dices? - dijo una Scootaloo vestida de Wonderbolt

-yo...-

\- ¿buscas a tu mama?, está en el salón del trono- dijo Rainbow -te veo luego… es mía- dijo la pegaso quitándole la pelota volando rápidamente –te enseñare quien es una pegaso de segunda-

-eso no se vale Rainbow Dash- dijo Scootaloo despidiéndose de Trevor para alcanzarla, Trevor bajo las escaleras viendo ahí a Apple Bloom con Starlight Glimmer platicando

-buen día manzanita… te ves terrible- dijo Apple Bloom viéndolo que estaba medio desorientado

\- ¿estuviste estudiando toda la noche o jugando con tus juegos? - dijo Starlight

-si... estudiando… creo- dijo el alicornio quien continuo con su camino hasta llegar al cuarto del trono donde alguien estaba ahí, era una pegaso joven con crin rubia y larga -Aqua-

-Trevor- dijo Aqua saludándolo mientras el alicornio se acercó a el - ¿estás bien?, te veo algo tenso-

-Aqua!- dijo Trevor queriendo tocarla su cara con su pesuña, pero un casco café lo detiene

-oye cuidado... no quiero que le pegues a mi hermana tus gérmenes looser- dijo un pegaso café con la crin del mismo color sonriéndole sorprendiendo al pegaso

-Terra!- dijo Trevor sin poder creerlo –¿en… serio eres tú? -

-por supuesto que soy yo looser, quien más- dijo Terra sonriéndole

-Trevor!- gritaba una vaquera gris crin naranja con dos coletas sombrero vaquero y pañoleta amarilla quien derribo al alicornio cayendo al suelo -te atrape-

-Dawn- dijo Trevor adolorido

-bien hecho Dawn, lo dejaste más idiota de lo que ya está- dijo Terra con una expresión de "qué remedio, no tiene salvación"

-Dawn bájate de el- dijo Aqua quitándola levantando al pony quien por alguna extraña razón los observaba sin dejar de sonreírles mientras le salía unas lágrimas al alicornio - ¿Trevor estas bien?, te noto algo anormal-

-más de lo que ya estas- dijo Terra

-no.… no es nada- el alicornio tomo a sus tres amigos y los abrazo con fuerza -estoy feliz de tener amigos como ustedes-

-oye me vas a hacer llorar looser- dijo Terra –quítate antes de que te golpee-

-también estamos felices que estés con nosotros Trevi- dijo Dawn frotándole la cabeza mientras los soltaba el viajero

-oigan se hace tarde tenemos que irnos- dijo Terra

\- ¿a dónde van? -

-a la academia Wonderbolt, ¿que ya se te olvido que tengo que ayudar a nuestra excapitana Spitfire para una demostración al nuevo grupo? - dijo Terra -lo voy a dejar con la boca abierta con mis movimientos de vuelo y las chicas vendrán a mí-

-y yo tengo la cámara para grabar el momento en el que este idiota se estrelle como la última vez- dijo Dawn riéndose mientras Terra lo veía feo

-solo fue una vez. no tienes que recordármelo Dawn- dijo Terra apenado por eso mientras se retiraban

\- ¿si estas disponible el sábado? - dijo Aqua –película y comida thai-

-si... si, si mis dos cosas favoritas- dijo Trevor sonriendo como idiota mientras Aqua le daba un beso de mejilla yéndose mientras Trevor se sonrojaba

-hermana… si sigues besándolo así se te va a pegar lo Trevor y tendré que encerrarte en Arkhampony para que se te quite lo loca- dijo Terra mientras Aqua lo aventaba comenzando a volar seguido de su hermana -adiós looser- decía el pegaso despidiéndose de su amigo

-oigan recuerden que no tengo alas, no me dejen!- grito la vaquero mientras Trevor se reía por lo que veía entrando al cuarto del trono donde estaba su madre con unos lentes de lectura sentada en su silla haciendo papeleo, así que en silencio se acercó para querer asustarla

\- ¿qué quieres Trevor? - pregunto Twilight

\- ¿cómo sabias que era…? -

-Trevor soy tu madre, te conozco perfectamente bien, además de que escuche tu escándalo haya afuera- dijo Twilight sin dejar de hacer papeleo mientras el alicornio se le quedo mirando por unos instantes

-lo lograste- decía el

\- ¿lograr que cosa? - dijo Twilight viéndolo -Trevor no tienes que dar una clase el día de hoy-

\- ¿clase? - pregunto el

-ya sabes... historia- dijo Twilight

-oh... bueno... con respecto eso... necesito que me eches una pesuña en eso- dijo Trevor mientras la princesa se le acerca quitándose los lentes con su magia agarrando una taza de café que tenía en la mesa

\- ¿en qué quieres que te ayude? - pregunto Twilight bebiendo la taza tranquilamente

-que me digas exactamente que está sucediendo desde de la última vez que nos vimos hace veinticinco años atrás- dijo Trevor, al decir eso la taza de la alicornio se le cae rompiéndose quedando sorprendida por lo que decía mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos

-Tre... Trevor-

-creo que esta ya no es la historia que conozco princesa- dijo Trevor así que en ese momento la princesa lo abraza con fuerza mientras su hijo le correspondía el abrazo

-bienvenido de vuelta Trevor- dijo Twilight rompiendo el abrazo sin poder creer lo que pasaba -sin dejar de sonreír... creo que ya hora de cumplir la promesa que te hice hace años atrás- decía la alicornio limpiándose las lágrimas - ¿qué recuerdas ese día? -

-que estaba desvaneciéndome frente a todos ustedes- dijo Trevor

-bueno- dijo Twilight acercándose poniéndole su ala derecha en su lomo -tenemos mucho de qué hablar- decían los alicornios mientras afuera se mostraba el castillo de la amistad y en frente un Ponyville que vivía en paz y harmonía tranquilamente y a lo lejos un draconecus que estaba en las colinas con una máquina del tiempo al lado observaba el panorama

-la paz ha llegado a Equestria y la aventura de Trevor finalizo- dijo Discord -no se pierdan el próximo capitulo y con eso cerramos el primer arco de esta historia bye bye- dijo el draconecus entrando a la maquina el cual desapareció dejando aquella hermosa cuidad que veía a lo lejos durante esta hermosa mañana


	51. Caballeros por siempre

**_*Capitulo 51: Caballeros por siempre_**

Esa noche en el Castillo de Canterlot después de aquella fiesta de victoria que tuvieron

-este sí que fue un largo día, estoy feliz por que termine pronto- dijo Twilight viendo la luz de la luna llena fuera de una terraza del castillo platicando con los caballeros reales

-nos ganamos este respiro Twilight- dijo Ignos al lado de ella recargado en la barda viendo la cuidad cubierta de nieve

-pero la pregunta de ahora sería... ¿por cuánto tiempo? - dijo Ventus cruzado de brazos

-mi sexto sentido me dice que esto apenas está comenzando- dijo Ember recostada en las bardas contemplando la noche

-algo me dice que no es el final de Lord Draco- dijo Tennessee

-ni de la Marine... presiento que Cero nos hará la vida de cuadritos en un futuro- dijo el enano

-y no olvidemos a Gate, el maldito sigue haya afuera- dijo Ventus tronándose los cascos -y también Arpeggio-

-al menos logramos que el día D. llegará a su etapa final gracias a Twilight quien logro evitar el cataclismo- dijo Ignos

\- ¿esa habilidad mágica que hiciste fue...? -

-La Visión Astral- dijo Twilight completando lo que iba a decir Ventus - ¿y quieren saber algo curioso?… que no tendría este poder hasta dentro de unos años-

-otro cambio a la historia- dijo Ember

\- ¿y que va a pasar ahora? - pregunto Tennessee

\- ¿si habrá o no habrá futuro apocalíptico? - dijo Rockaid

-no lo sé- dijo Twilight volteando a ver al grupo -no sé qué es lo que nos depara ahora el futuro, pero si estamos juntos estoy seguro que evitaremos más cataclismos como ese, es tiempo... de que la familia crezca-

\- ¿hablas del proyecto secreto familia real? - dijo Ignos

-si- dijo Twilight sonriéndole al grupo -saben algo... hace tiempo que no veía una noche así de hermosa- aquellos ponys siguieron contemplando la noche hasta finalmente quedarse dormidos en sus habitaciones

A la mañana siguiente en la sala de reuniones en el castillo

-...- los nobles estaban contemplando la idea de la princesa Twilight sobre su nuevo proyecto

\- ¿hasta cuándo van a decir algo? - pregunto Spike mientras Twilight lo callaba -esta tensión me está matando-

-como pueden ver miembros del consejo, nuestras firmas están ahí, incluso la del almirante y de Blueblood espero que no tengan objeción alguna ya que ellos parecían estar de acuerdo- decía Celestia observando a todo el consejo

-bueno- dijo Fancy tomando la palabra -pues... me agrada... creo que podemos hacerlo- dijo aquel noble comenzando a firma - ¿no están de acuerdo amigos? -

-pues si-

-si sobrevivimos a las estupideces de Blueblood podremos sobrevivir a esta catástrofe-

-es lo menos que podemos hacer, luego de habernos salvados a todos nosotros-

-y echar a la Marine, ya me tenían harto esos bueyes- los demás miembros del consejo apoyaron a Fancy pants comenzando a firmar

-les agradezco mucho su apoyo- dijo Twilight comportándose como princesa mientras Fancy le entregaba el permiso al bebe dragón

-tiene todo nuestro apoyo princesa- dijo Fancy Pants mientras la princesa y él bebe dragón se retiraban cerrando la puerta del lugar al momento de hacerlo tanto la alicornio como el dragón siguieron con su camino

-no se arrepentirán señores- dijo Celestia agradeciéndoles a los nobles

Ya afuera del castillo en los jardines reales las manes y los caballeros esperaban a la princesa afuera al verla llegar rápidamente dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo reuniéndose con ella

\- ¿y bien? - pregunto Ignos

-di algo cariño, no me dejes en suspenso- dijo Rarity

-tenemos luz verde amigos ponys- dijo Twilight sonriéndole mientras Spike mostraba el permiso con todas las firmas puestas en ella

-siiiii!- los ponys gritaron de emoción abrazándose mutuamente a la princesa -la familia crecerá-

-ya saben que hacer ponys- dijo Twilight

\- ¿si saben que nos tomaran un largo tiempo verdad? - dijo Ventus arruinando el momento que tenían los ponys –aparte de los costos y todo eso-

\- ¿por qué siempre tienes que arruinar cada momento Ven? - dijo Pinkie

-eres tan amargado y pesimista- dijo Rockaid

-no soy un pesimista enano… solo soy un optimista muy bien informado- contesto sonriendo el pegaso rojo

-además Ventus tiene razón, es cierto que nos tomará algo de trabajo, esfuerzo, dinero y tiempo… pero todo valdrá la pena- dijo Twilight –¿están conmigo ponys? -

-por supuesto- decían los ponys

-está decidido, una vez que termine el invierno nos ponemos a trabajar- dijo Twilight

-siiii- decían los ponys al unísono

-esperen, ¿tengo que soportar estas fiestas?… me niego… absolutamente no- dijo Ignos

-olvidamos que este amargado no le gustan las fiestas esas- decía Applejack

\- ¿por qué no te gustan esas fiestas Ignos? - pregunto Pinkie –son divertidas-

-porque he sufrido muchos durante mi infancia en estas fiestas que no querrán saber- dijo el unicornio azul -con eso de los regalos y todo eso... no es lo mío-

-no sé porque, pero me recordó a Trevor- dijo Fluttershy

-es cierto- dijo Rainbow

-no le den cuerda ponys- dijo Paint -Ignos sé que no es tu época favorita del año... pero intenta pasarla bien, estas con nosotros, de hecho, quería invitarlos a todos ustedes a una fiesta del día del hogar que hare en mi nueva casa-

\- ¿por fin terminaron de arreglar tu casa? - dijo Spike

-si, después de tanto tiempo por fin ya terminaron de reparármela y espero que no me la destruyan esta vez- dijo Ember mirando a los ponys quienes tuvieron la culpa de destrozarle la casa de la capitana en aquel momento

-seguro- dijo Rainbow -yo me punto-

-y yo llevo pastel- dijo Pinkie -y un extintor-

-llevaría unos ricos sándwiches de pepino- dijo Rarity

-y sidra por su puesto- dijo Applejack

\- ¿qué dices Ignos?, será como en los viejos tiempos- dijo Ember

-huy si… lo viejos tiempos, salvo que tendrás a esta bola de metiches- dijo Ignos aun o no muy convencido

-hey- decían los ponys al unísono

-y lo mejor de todo es que no tendrás que dar regalo, con que vengas a mi fiesta me basta- dijo Ember –es suficiente regalo para mí-

\- ¿y si digo que no? - dijo Ignos

-por favor Igny- dijo Ember poniendo su carita de perrito triste

-está bien, pero deja de ponerme esa cara ya que fue la causa de que este así- dijo Ignos mientras su hermana le daba un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla dándole escalofríos al unicornio azul

En el laboratorio del castillo de Canterlot

-gracias por ayudarme a limpiar anciano- dijo Luna

-no tiene por qué agradecérmelo Luna, después de todo es mi trabajo y soy el culpable de que haya pasado esto- dijo Skygrey sintiéndose culpable por lo ocurrido

-no fue tu culpa anciano... no teníamos idea que esto iba a pasar- dijo la alicornio de la noche juntando los frascos tirados con su magia -la única pregunta que tengo es... ¿quiénes habrán sido los responsables de este robo? -

-espero que se sepa a su debido tiempo- dijo el viejo pensando quienes habrán sido los responsables del robo de los restos del kirin

En un lugar corredor blanco en un área desconocida

-los guardias TIGER lograron su objetivo… por fin después de mucho tiempo... recuperamos unos de los especímenes- decía la voz de una yegua pegaso vestida de blanco y líneas rojas que cubría todo su cuerpo con un símbolo de amenaza biológica en sus costados en compañía de otros cuatros que eran tres unicornios y un terrenal quienes empujaban un carrito con una bolsa negra abierta el cual tenía dentro los restos de Kandor

-pero no son Aspros ni Deuteros, este no es uno de los kirines que escaparon hace años de estas instalaciones- le contesto el unicornio que tenía voz de macho

-aun así, este de aquí es un alterado- dijo otro pony de blanco -y con estas investigaciones que robamos estamos más cerca de nuestra meta- dijo el otro unicornio mientras recorrían aquel pasillo largo pasando por varias ventanillas donde se veía a otros ponys de blanco comenzando a torturar y experimentando a los ponys que tenían agarrados en unas camillas sufriendo los pobres ya que se escucharon los gritos en las habitaciones

-la presidenta nos recompensara por eso- dijo la terrenal

-y a ver si con eso nos deja de presionar- dijo el otro unicornio macho

-como decía nuestro señor Blackgate, si rompes algo sustitúyelo y nadie se dará cuenta- dijo la pegaso entrando por una compuerta que se abrió el cual aquellos ponys entraron mientras que aquellas compuertas se cerraban mostrando un logo que decía lo siguiente "EVO-X HILL" y en la parte de abajo de aquel logo decía otra cosa solo que con letras pequeñas "una propiedad de EXXES COLDBREAK INDUSTRIES"

El día siguiente en Ponyville

-solos tu y yo chiquita caminando en la calle como si fuéramos pareja- dijo Buttom caminando con Sweetie belle junto con su Bot

-si claro- dijo Sweetie -es bueno que todo haya acabado-

-supe que estabas en Manehatan ese día-

-ni te imaginas todo lo que vivimos haya- dijo Sweetie Bot, llegando al parque donde los potrillos se sentaron para conversar más a gusto

-de haber sabido que esto pasaría hubiera ido contigo para protegerte- dijo Buttom tomándola de las pesuñas -ya sabes que siempre estaré ahí para cuidarte-

-hay Buttom- decía la unicornio sonrojándose, a lo lejos detrás de un arbusto se encontraban Apple Bloom y Scootaloo observando todo

\- ¿a quién miran? - dijo un potrillo llegándoles por detrás a las chicas asuntándolas

-aahhh enano- decían las dos Cruzzaders al unisonó

\- ¿esa es...? - Rockaid observo a lo lejos y vio a Buttom con su chica, pero en vez de ir a pelearle se quedó mirando

\- ¿no vas a ir a golpearlo? - pregunto Scootaloo

-saben chicas, con todo lo que viví haya en el futuro... creo que ya es tiempo de crecer- dijo Rockaid

\- ¿Cómo?, ¿o sea que ya no lo vas a golpear? - dijo Apple Bloom

-nop- dijo Rockaid sorprendiendo a las Cruzzaders

\- ¿estas enfermo? - comento Scootaloo

\- ¿o aspiraste muchas especias? - dijo Apple Bloom

-nada de eso... lo que pasa es que... quiero ver a Sweetie feliz es todo, algún día yo no voy a estar y me preocupa que ella ya no vuelva a sonreír- dijo Rockaid

-está bien enano, nosotras estaremos ahí para cuidarla- dijo Apple Bloom -nos aseguraremos que siempre este sonriendo-

-gracias chicas sé que puedo contar con ustedes- dijo Rockaid mientras les daba un abrazo

-nuestro Rockaid está creciendo- dijo Scootaloo feliz por el

-es uno de esos milagros que hay en estas vísperas de fiestas- dijo Apple Bloom, en eso

-jajaja Buttom que cosas dices- decía la voz de Sweetie sonrojada mientras Buttom le daba un beso en su mejilla

-con permiso- dijo Rockaid avanzando con furia hacia el potrillo café -hijo de yegua- el enano se abalanza sobre Buttom comenzando a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas

-acéptalo Hunter, ella será mía- dijo Buttom tumbándola a la nieve golpeándolo mientras que el potrillo amarillo no se dejaba

-sobre mi cadáver maldito!- grito Rockaid

-esos nunca dejaran de odiarse- dijo Sweetie Bot mientras su yo de carne y hueso suspiraba con melancolía

-hasta aquí llego la madurez de Rockaid- dijo Scootaloo comiendo palomitas

-creo que algunas cosas nunca van a cambiar- dijo Apple Bloom mientras Rockaid termino de golpear a Buttom dejándolo en el suelo

-escúchame bien pedazo de animal, esta unicornio es mía y de nadie más ¿me oíste? - dijo Rockaid acercándose a su chica -sus flancos jamás serán tuyos- dijo el enano dándole una nalgada sorprendiendo a las Cruzzaders –por qué me pertenecen a mí-

-aahh… Rockaid!- grito Sweetie por lo que hizo el potrillo -digo... ahh… Rockaid- decía la potranca suspirando por el completamente sonrojada sin dejar de sonreír por el cumplido que le hizo el enano

-vamos mi reina, vayamos a la casa club es hora de darnos nuestros besos que tanto te gustan- dijo Rockaid llevándosela no sin antes patear a Buttom una última vez

-púdrete hunter!- grito Buttom adolorido mientras Sweetie Bot lo ayudaba

\- ¿viste eso? - dijo Scootaloo

-si... como quisiera que me hicieran esa clase de cumplido- dijo Apple Bloom sorprendiendo a la pegaso naranja

En casa de Fluttershy

-toma- dijo el pegaso rojo entregándole algo a su pegaso

\- ¿qué es esto? - pregunto Fluttershy - ¿una carta? -

-no una carta cualquiera... es una carta proveniente del futuro- dijo Ventus sorprendiéndola

\- ¿en serio?... pero... ¿quién me la envía? - pregunto Fluttershy

-léelo y lo sabrás- dijo Ventus sonriéndole dándole un beso en la frente haciéndola sonrojar

En la Boutique Carrusel

-gracias por ayudarme, eres un encanto bombón- dijo Rarity

-Rarity es en serio, deja de llamarme así- dijo Ignos terminando de poner la ropa invernal en el aparador -solo mi abuelita puede llamarme así-

-ya no más- dijo Rarity

\- ¿qué quieres decir? - pregunto el unicornio azul, así que Rarity fue a un mueble abriendo un cajo sacando de ahí unas cartas dándoselas al unicornio - ¿estos... son…? -

-cartas de tu abuelita- dijo Rarity sorprendiendo al unicornio

\- ¿le has estado escribiendo? - dijo Ignos mientras Rarity movía la cabeza en señal de si

-sí y debo decirlo es una pony muy encantadora, ella me ha dado muy buenos consejos en mi negocio y debes en cuando hablamos de ti- dijo Rarity enseñándole una carta con su magia -por lo tanto, medio permiso de llamarte bombón las veces que yo quisiera- aquel unicornio comenzó a leer la carta de Rarity

-ratas... ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto abuelita? - dijo Ignos con melancolía -eres despreciable Rarity-

-yo también te quiero cariño- dijo Rarity mientras el unicornio se iba de mala gana de la boutique -adiós bombón-

-aaahhhrrggg- aquel unicornio grito mientras la yegua no paraba de reír

-nunca me voy a cansar de esto- dijo Rarity mientras continuaba con su trabajo

En las calles de la cuidad

-no es posible, primero esto y luego aquello, solo quiero que estas estúpidas fiestas terminen- dijo Ignos de mala gana llegando al castillo de la amistad -Twilight... Twilight... Twilight- dijo Ignos golpeando la puerta tres veces

-ohh… Ignos que bueno que llegaste- dijo Twilight abriéndole haciéndolo pasar - ¿qué tienes?, te veo con cara de pocos amigos-

-no es nada, solo son estos días que me ponen en estrés- dijo el unicornio caminando con ella a una sala ahí se llevó una gran sorpresa –me lleva la que me trajo- el unicornio comenzó a maldecirse por dentro

\- ¿aun sigues saliendo con él?, no puede ser- dijo Velvet con su esposo Nightlight sentándose en el sofá

-mama- dijo Twilight

-Twilight, ¿dónde está el insecticida? Haya hay una horrible araña en mi lugar-

-Ignos!- grito Twilight

-te dije que era una mala idea que vinieran- dijo Spike entrando al lugar con una charola de té y galletas

\- ¿qué otra cosa podría ser peor? - dijo Ignos

-hola Twilight ya vine con Sunburts, ¿está bien si se queda a comer con...?, hola Ignos- dijo Starlight saludándolo con su amigo

-bobo- dijo Sunburts

-barbas de chivo- dijo Ignos mirándose con desprecio sintiendo las malas vibras en el lugar

-que incomodo- dijo Twilight

-quizás tenga barba de chivo, pero no puedo superar ese nivel de estupidez que tienes- dijo Sunburts

-Sunburts!- grito Starlight

-pues al menos no soy en cristalizador- dijo Ignos haciendo enojar al mago

-ok, ok, ya es suficiente, sepárense… vamos a sentarnos Ignos- dijo Twilight acercándose a Velvet

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto la unicornio blanca

-ese es mi lugar- dijo Ignos

-pues siéntate en otro lado- dijo Velvet

-Twilight tu horrible madre no se quiere quitar de mi lugar- dijo Ignos

-Ignos no empieces, siéntate en otro lado- dijo Twilight

\- ¿qué tiene de especial ese lugar? - pregunto Nightlight, pero Spike y Twilight le hacían señas de que no dijera nada, pero fue demasiado tarde

-que buena pregunta señor Light, resulta que este es el lugar perfecto donde puedo girar el cuello sin ningún problema para voltear, además es el lugar perfecto, donde llega el aire fresco en verano y estoy cerca de la calefacción en invierno- dijo Ignos –además de que mi nombre está grabado en el- Velvet observa el lugar del unicornio y efectivamente ahí se encuentra el nombre del unicornio –así que fuera de mi lugar-

-aparte de bobo eres idiota- dijo Sunburts mientras Glimmer lo callaba –se ve que no sabes tratar bien a una dama-

-estoy hablando con los príncipes no con el estúpido en cristalizador!- gritaba Ignos

-Ignos siéntate en otro lado- ordenaba Twilight

-yo quiero mi lugar-

-SIENTATE EN OTRO MALDITO LADO!- grito la alicornio haciendo que se sentara en el suelo cerca de la mesa, luego de una conversación divertida, pero a la vez incomoda y humillante para el pobre caballero ya que su malvada suegra por así decirlo, no se quitaba de ahí para nada y para acabarla de fregar, cambia de lugar con Sunburts aplastando más el orgullo del unicornio

-tienes razón bobo, este lugar está tan cómodo puedo girar mi cuello sin problema, la temperatura es perfecta en invierno- dijo Sunburts burlándose de él, Ignos desde adentro maldecía con la intensidad de mil soles diciendo en su mente "vas a ver maldito en cristalizador"

-Sunburts deja al unicornio en paz- dijo Starlight advirtiéndole sentada en un cojín al lado de el

-oye no tienes idea de lo humillante que es aguantarlo- dijo el unicornio mostaza -no se burla de ti por tu título-

-es que ser alumna de la princesa es mejor que ser encri...- decía Starlight callándose -Spike tus galletas están deliciosas- decía cambiando de tema

-hola, hola, perdón por llegar tarde- dijo Cadence llegando con Shining y su bebe

-hola- decían los ponys saludándolo menos Ignos, así que Twilight le da un zape para que salude ya que no les prestó atención ya que seguía mirando con odio al unicornio mostaza

-hola príncipes- dijo Ignos adolorido mientras los príncipes se sentaban cerca de sus suegros comenzando a convivir con su familia

\- ¿y dime Ignos vas a pasar el día de la fogata con Twilight o con tus padres? - pregunto Cadence mientras le daba biberón a su bebe

-le recuerdo princesa Cadence que no acostumbro celebrar esas fiestas- dijo Ignos respondiéndole seriamente

\- ¿no te gustan el día de la fogata Ignos? - pregunto Nightlight sorprendiéndose

-eres tan grinch-

-mama- dijo Shining

-quizás sea para ustedes una época de felicidad y estar con la familia, pero para mí es como una gota que me perfora el cráneo a cada momento- dijo Ignos

\- ¿acaso tus papas no te dieron el regalo que querías bobo? - dijo Sunburts burlándose de el

-mis papas en aquel entonces siempre estaban ocupados, siempre… atendían a su querida y amada hija- dijo Ignos -mientras ella era la niña perfecta de mama y papa yo era la sombra, la oveja negra de la familia, en las fiestas de mi escuela era víctima de los bravucones, los populares, incluso de los nerds, terminando yo en un bote de basura o en el escusado de los baños públicos-

-eso es terrible- dijo Cadence sintiendo lastima por el

-y más por el escusado, se cómo se siente amigo- dijo Shining recordando sus días en la escuela dándole escalofríos

\- ¿pues qué les decías? - pregunto Starlight

-nada… solo les dije que todos ustedes son una bola de fracasados y que no llegaran a nada, sus sueños son estúpidos y les dije sus verdades a cada uno- dijo Ignos - ¿aun así sigo sin entender el porqué me trataban así? -

-si… ¿porque será? - dijo Spike con sarcasmo

-en estas épocas, aunque no lo crean de niños mi hermana y yo siempre terminamos peleándonos- dijo Ignos

\- ¿tú y Ember se peleaban? - decía Twilight con una cara de "no puedo creerlo" - ¿pero cómo, si ustedes…? -

-oye… no solíamos ser tan perfectos, yo era víctima de ella... pesuña de puerco de segundo grado, casco ensalivado, pancita roja, golpes en el brazo y siguió así al pasar los años yo crecí ella creció y nuestras peleas en fiesta del hogar empeoraban a cada momento-

-me temo preguntar, pero… ¿qué diablos le hacías a ella? - preguntaba Twilight

-nada… que este idiota hizo un hoyo en mi baño para que los ponys de mi escuela me vieran ducharme, o vendía mi ropa íntima- dijo Paint llegando -o regalaba mis mangas favoritos para adultos a los nerd de la tienda de comics en la que iba... o mi favorita la vez que me diste esa prueba de embarazo falsa y entre otras cosas más-

-hay por favor la mayoría de los ponys se desmayaron por verte, les salía sangre de sus narices... eso les pasa por no tomar el suficiente calcio requerido, deberías agradecérmelo esa ropa no te quedaba para nada tal vez te volviste popular en tu escuela pero aun así te veías gorda en ese entonces- dijo Ignos haciendo reír a Cadence mientras Paint lo veía feo -y esos mangas no se veían interesantes solo había mujeres abrazándose por que hacia frio así nada más... oigan quien lo diría hasta que por fin entiendo por se abrazaban- dijo Ignos riéndose mientras los demás ponys se pegaban la cara con su pesuña -y la prueba de embarazo esa sí estuvo buena- dijo recordando ese día

\- ¿cómo está eso de la prueba de embarazo? - pregunto Spike muy curioso sin comiendo galletas

-conseguí una prueba de embarazo falsa haciéndolo creer que es de Ember... estaba completamente aterrada en esos días golpeando al que tuvo su primera vez con ella... y lo curioso de todo eso es que su primera vez fue con una mujer- decía el haciendo enojar a Ember soltándole un puño en su brazo doliéndole –mi brazo- dijo Ignos adolorido

-deja de recordarme ese parte Ignos!- gritaba Paint mientras Cadence no dejaba de reírse

-jajaja… mi panza jajaja-

-Cadence!- grito Shining mientras su bebe se reía de ella también

-idiota- dijo Sunburts

-ese embarazo te lo tenías merecido, quemaste mis figuras de colección de star wars- dijo Ignos

-porque tú me lanzaste hollín en la cara mientras encendía la chimenea- grito Paint

-papa, mama ¿si se acuerdan de Paint?, mi antigua maestra de la guardia real- dijo Shining

-si nos acordamos de ella- dijo Nightlight

-no has cambiado nada- dijo Velvet

-gusto verlo de nuevo papas de Shining- dijo Ember saludándola cordialmente –perdón por involucrarlos en esta pelea- dijo Paint

-Cadence… ¿no vas a saludarla? - dijo Velvet

-hola ramera- dijo Cadence

-Cadence- dijo Velvet sorprendida por lo que dijo su nuera

-déjela señora, a mí no me afectan las palabras de esta cusca cualquiera- dijo Ember

-Paint- grito Twilight

-muérete-

-Cadence!- grito Shining –perdónenlas mama y papa ellas por desgracia así son- dijo su hijo arrepentido por esto

-y tu Igny, deja de actuar como un cretino, solo quiero pasar un maldito día del hogar con mi hermanito, pero tú eres difícil de complacer… eres igual de amargado que Ventus y con ese tipo ya tengo bastante-

-porque tú siempre tenías la atención de todos- dijo Ignos -tú eras el centro de atención de mama y papa, Ember hizo eso, Ember hizo aquello, ¿porque no puedes ser normal como tu hermana la perfecta?... cuando te mudaste a Canterlot las cosas ya no fueron como antes, todo empeoro no recibía el afecto que quería, la única persona que me quería de verdad era mi abuela, me mandaba un paquete de sus galletas cuando me sentía solo- dijo Ignos

-cielos Igny ¿porque nunca me dijiste eso? - dijo Paint bajando un poco su tono –oye sí que teníamos nuestra diferencia, pero siempre estábamos juntos, nos contamos nuestros problemas, dormíamos juntos y te hacia buenas fiestas de cumpleaños- dijo Paint

-pero el día que te de daba por muerta mi vida cambio de mal a peor ya ni siquiera celebro mi cumpleaños por eso– decía el unicornio azul retirándose dejando a la unicornio sin poder decir algo

-Ignos espera- dijo Twilight retirándose alcanzando a su pony

-bien hecho Paint, no solo eres una perra sin corazón, sino que también eres una horrible hermana-

-Cadence- dijo Shining

-al menos yo no soy adoptada perra- grito Paint, así que Cadence la de su bebe a Shining abalanzándose sobre ella

-hija de perra- grito Cadence peleándose con ella otra vez dándose golpes y patadas en el suelo –este golpe es por Ignos-

-no pongas a mi hermano en mi contra estúpida- grito Paint contraatacando

-ya basta paren- gritaba Velvet

-créame Velvet no pararan por un rato- dijo Spike sirviéndose te

\- ¿es difícil pedir una reunión familiar normal? - preguntaba Shining mientras su bebe se preparaba para dormir

-ya que están peleando iré al baño, con permiso- dijo Nightlight retirándose

-ahora entiendo por qué estos son los últimos Nigth en el mundo- dijo Sunburts -y si siguen así peleándose va a extinguirse por completo-

-Sunburts, son ponys no animales- dijo Starlight

-Ignos!- grito Twilight alcanzándolo en la entrada del castillo

-Twilight no quiero hablar de eso- dijo Ignos continuando con su camino

-oye, sé que tu infancia fue muy traumática y perturbadora... pero eso cambio, tus padres te demostraron lo mucho que te aman-

-lo sé- dijo Ignos deteniéndose -pero aun así cuando llegan las fiestas las heridas se vuelven a abrir- dijo Ignos –y más cuando llega mi cumpleaños-

-Pinkie desea con ansias en hacerte una fiesta, le duele un poco al no celebrarlo como ella desea- dijo Twilight - ¿entonces vas a dejarme sola en la fiesta de Ember? - decía ella con una carita de perrito triste –no quiero ir sola-

-tus amigas estarán ahí- dijo Ignos

-digo sé que es una buena… pero tengo miedo de que ella quiera abusar de mí y de mis amigas, no has visto como me ve, tiene una mirada de lujuria o de deseo- dijo Twilight –creo que le gusto-

-tiene envidia, solo es eso- dijo el unicornio azul riendo con ella -está bien iré- dijo Ignos -lo único que pido hacer miserable a mi hermana una vez en su vida, que sienta lo que yo sentí en el pasado... y creo saber que hacer... te veré luego Twilight- dijo el unicornio dándole un beso retirándose con una sonrisa malvada en su cara

\- ¿es mi ilusión o Ignos planea hacerle algo malvado a ella? - dijo Twilight pensativa

En las granjas Apple

-déjame ver si te entendí compadre- dijo Tennessee recogiendo manzanas con su mujer - ¿quieres que te ayude a buscar el regalo perfecto para tu hermana? -

-así es- dijo Ignos -que sea el más lindo, costoso y que no se pueda devolver-

\- ¿y con qué fin ternura? - pregunto Applejack escuchando todo

-porque una vez que sepa que le lleve un regalo ella no tendrá nada que darme, por lo tanto, ella se sentirá mal y así sentirá el dolor y sufrimiento que yo pase, y su fiesta se habrá arruinado y abre ganado- dijo Ignos riendo malvadamente

-eres tan grinch- dijo el vaquero

-gracias... me cae bien esa criatura que odia las festividades- dijo Ignos sonriendo como criatura ficticia - ¿me ayudas o no? -

-por supuesto que no amigo, ¿porque quieres hacer sufrir así a tu hermana?, eso es cruel y ruin- dijo Tennessee

-aunque si quieres te puedo dar un consejo para que humilles a tu hermana- dijo Applejack sorprendiendo al vaquero -es como hacerlo-

\- ¿y qué es? - pregunto Ignos

-volviendo a nacer- dijo el vaquero mientras Applejack le daba un codazo para que se callara

-sígueme caramelo, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer- dijo Applejack llevándose al unicornio

-esto va a ser genial- dijo Ignos mientras el vaquero se rascaba la cabeza analizando que acaba de ocurrir

Una semana después, el del día del hogar

-feliz día del hogar Fluu- dijo Ventus en la puerta

-feliz día del hogar Ventus - dijo Fluttershy recibiéndolo dándole un abrazo a su pegaso

-lo se… solo practicaba, perdón por no ir a la fiesta del castillo... los chicos y yo estábamos en misión… ¿digo a quien se le ocurre encender fuegos pirotécnicos en zonas de avalancha? - dijo Ventus entrando mientras la pegaso le daba un obsequio en una caja amarilla con un listón rojo sorprendiendo al pegaso rojo

-para ti Ven- dijo Fluttershy sonriéndole –espero que te guste, lo hice yo misma-

-oooohhh Fluu no debiste- dijo Ventus abriendo el obsequio que le dio su pegaso viendo que era una bufanda color negro con la figura de varios cráneos de conejos en ella -es perfecta Fluu, me encanta- dijo Ventus poniéndose la bufanda mientras Ángel lo veía comenzando a quejarse, pero el pegaso lo ignoro -no me provoques o terminaras como estos conejos de aquí-

-qué bueno que te gusto Ven- dijo la pegaso amarilla llegando a la mesa tomando una carta que había ahí

\- ¿esa es la carta que te di? - pregunto Ventus

-si- dijo la pegaso poniendo el sobre en una vela comenzando a quemarla sorprendiendo al pegaso rojo

-oye ¿porque la quemas? -

-solo hago lo que la carta dice- dijo Fluttershy

\- ¿y que decía la carta? - pregunto Ventus

-cosas de mujeres Ven- dijo Fluttershy poniendo la carta en una charola dejando que el fuego lo consumiera

-Fluu... ¿recuerdas esa vez cuando te dije que si llegábamos a tener hijos?, dije que no les diría nada sobre mi vida pasada... pues cambie de parecer- dijo Ventus

\- ¿en serio? - dijo la pegaso amarilla sorprendida por lo que decía el pegaso

-si... quiero que mis chicos... me quieran como soy, que acepten lo que fui antes... no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros- dijo Ventus

\- ¿no crees que es algo muy pronto para hablar de eso? - dijo Fluttershy -dejemos que el tiempo lo decida... pero sea cual sea tu decisión te apoyo-

-gracias- dijo Ventus comenzando a besar a la pegaso el cual ella acepto con gusto mientras Ángel comenzó a patear al pegaso rojo, pero este le devuelve el golpe mandando al conejo a estrellarse en el librero quedando inconsciente

\- ¿que fue eso? -

-es el palpitar de mi corazón por ti- dijo Ventus continuando besándola mientras que la carta estaba por consumirse, pero antes de eso algo estaba ahí escrito diciendo lo siguiente "confía siempre en Ventus" mientras la carta se consumió completamente

Esa noche en Canterlot de camino la casa de Paint

\- ¿en serio vas a hacer eso Ignos?, ¿darle un regalo a tu hermana para que ella se sienta culpable y miserable para que así sienta lo que tu sentiste en tu niñez? - decía Spike con una bufanda roja en su cuello caminando con Twilight y Ventus a la casa de la capitana - ¿estás de acuerdo con el Twilight? -

-son asuntos familiares Spike, no debo intervenir- dijo Twilight con un suéter violeta con estrellas tejidos en ella y un collar en su cuello que tenía estrellas azules con la forma de la Cuttie mark de ella mientras tarareaba una canción

-Ven…-

-descuida Spike, al final sus planes malévolos nunca le salen bien- dijo Ventus acomodándose la bufanda que le dio su pegaso -en vez de la venganza deberías usar mejor tu dinero darle a alguien quien lo necesite-

\- ¿qué les pasa?, les di a cada uno de ustedes un regalo- dijo Ignos -a Twilight le regalé ese collar-

-y me veo fabulosa- dijo la princesa feliz por su regalo sintiéndose bien diva

-y Spike dulces de chocolates cubiertas de gemas de varios colores que se está comiendo ahora mismo- dijo Ignos

\- ¿perdón, que…? - dijo Spike comiendo sus dulces en una caja sin que nadie lo viera

-si quieres me puedes devolver el regalo- dijo Ignos

-no, no, no, no me encanta la moneda de Lugia grabada en ella…- dijo Ventus gruñéndole –quítamela y te hare tu vida un infierno-

-todo gracias a Applejack por su gran idea, mi hermana quedara destrozada y yo he ganado... hasta les di un regalo a los papas de Twilight- dijo Ignos

-un regalo de muy mal gusto- dijo Twilight mirándolo seriamente

En la casa de los padres de la princesa, Nightlight se quedó mirando el regalo que le dio Ignos a su esposa

\- ¿te estas riendo? - dijo Velvet con enojo

-nop...- dijo el unicornio azul simulando

-te estas riendo- dijo Velvet

-jajajajaja lo siento, lo siento jajajaja- dijo Nightlight mientras Velvet se enojaba por el regalo que le envió el unicornio, era un cuadro con una imagen pintada en ella, era Ignos con una armadura medieval acabando con una horrible arpía que tenía la forma de Velvet y abajo un escrito que decía "a la memoria del héroe que derroto a la harpía y salvo al reino"

-no es gracioso!- grito Velvet -me veo gorda-

-di lo que quieras Velvet, pero tú lo provocaste- dijo Nightlight contemplando su nuevo telescopio que le regalo Ignos

\- ¿y por qué te regalo un telescopio? - pregunto Velvet

-quizás porque le caigo bien, a parte esta nota que me dijo tenía que presumírtela... tengo un telescopio y tú no- dijo Nightlight en tono burlón

-cállate- dijo Velvet enojada con el viendo ese recuadro horrible de él soltando una pequeña risa

De vuelta con nuestros héroes

-oye al menos es mejor que el de Ember le envió a tu cuñada- dijo Ignos

En el imperio de Cristal

-di algo y te asesino Shining- dijo Cadence de mala gana en su habitación mientras veía con su esposo la lápida que le mando Ember a la alicornio que decía "a la memoria de Cadence, que todo su amor se vaya al carajo y que disfrute su estancia en el infierno"-

-hay que admitirlo… fue muy creativa- dijo Shining mientras la princesa comenzó a verlo feo

Llegando a la casa de la capitana el cual se veía igual era como si nada hubiera ocurrido

-hola chicos que bueno que llegaron, sean todos bienvenidos- dijo Ember portando una blusa azul celeste de manga larga con un cinturón metálico color dorado y mayas ajustadas de color negro -Igny... viniste-

-por supuesto hermana, a pesar de nuestras diferencias te sigo amando- dijo Ignos, haciendo que Paint dejara pasar a los ponys ahí dentro estaban las manes, Starlight, Sunburts y Shield

-que comience la fiesta!- grito Pinkie soltando serpentinas de su cuerpo asustando a Reyzord quien estaba recostado en el sofá comenzando a ladrarle a la fiestera, pasada ya la media noche

-tu casa quedo muy bonita Paint- dijo Rarity conversando con Paint y Shield quien tenía un suéter de fiesta en vez de su armadura

-gracias... y traten de no volarla ¿quieren? - dijo Ember haciendo reír al grupo sentada en el sofá cepillando a su mascota

-trataremos capitana- dijo Shield asustado mirando por la ventana viendo la casa de enfrente que estaba deshabitada - ¿han sabido algo de Blazy? -

-no desde lo de Manehantan- dijo Rarity

-ojalá y este bien- dijo Shield un poco preocupado

-oye Paint, ya podemos cenar… no es por nada, pero esta botana me está abriendo el apetito- dijo Rainbow –tengo un hambre- decía imitando a Ignos haciendo reír al grupo

-claro nena- dijo Ember, luego de unos cuantos segundos los ponys estaban en el comedor -les vas a encantar lo que Sky les hizo-

\- ¿y dónde está el viejo? - pregunto Fluttershy

-fue a ver a mis padres... por cierto Igny ellos nos mandan saludos- dijo Ember

-que lindos- dijo el unicornio azul –¿sabes cuándo volverán? -

-aún no hay dicho, oye son ponys tienen derecho de divertirse conocer el mundo y todo eso solo se vive una vez- decía su hermana

-ese es un lindo suerte Shield- dijo Pinkie al pony terrenal blanco

-gracias, Ignos me lo regalo- dijo Shield presumiéndoles el suéter -a las chicas les encanta-

\- ¿Ignos te regalo eso? - pregunto Ember mirando a su hermano sorprendiéndose

-a mí me dio este rolex- dijo Tennessee presumiéndole el reloj dorado que tenía en su brazo derecho -me recordó a uno que tenía cuando me gradué, el cual lo perdí con la princesa Luna a las cartas- dijo el vaquero melancólicamente

-brillante- dijo Rarity observándolo -mi bom... digo Ignos me dio estos cupones para el spa de los Pegasus- dijo Rarity contemplando sus pesuñas -me hice una pedicura antes de venirme aquí-

-a mí me dieron una resortera nueva- dijo Rockaid presumiéndoselas -y estos petardos- el enano tomo un petardo poniéndolo en la resortera disparando sin querer dándole a la ventana atravesándola golpeando a alguien que camina por ahí que grito de dolor -jejeje... ehhh ups- decía el niño mientras los ponys lo veían feo

-no tienes remedio niño- dijo Ventus quien barajeaba sus naipes que le regalo el unicornio

-guau guau- Reyzord tenía un enorme hueso con un moño rojo puesto dando a entender que fue Ignos quien se lo regalo más un juguete chillón

-qué lindo Reyzord- dijo Fluttershy viendo al perro mientras Ember comenzaba a tomar vino preguntándose "ok… quien es este y dónde está mi hermano"

-a mí me dio la edición especial de Daring Doo- dijo Rainbow -sus primeras ediciones originales autografiadas por ella- dijo al pegaso feliz por eso

-pues no es por presumir, pero Ignos me dio esta botella de whisky- dijo Applejack sacando la botella de su sombrero dándole un sorbo -muy bueno para estas temporadas de frio-

-a mi medio un hornito mágico- dijo Pinkie sacándolo de su melena sorprendiéndolos a todos sacando de ahí un cupcake –deliciosooooo... aunque no se compara el collar que le dio a Twilight-

-lo sé, lo sé... me veo fantástica- dijo la alicornio limpiándolo con un trapo

-yo recibí este lindo gorro- dijo Glimmer enseñándole el gorro que tenía su Cuttie mark grabada en ella formado por diamantes de colores -no es mi estilo, pero me gusta... a Trixie le dio mucha envidia-

-ese bobo me dio una rasuradora y unos folletos de las mejores escuelas que hay- dijo Sunburts no muy feliz con su regalo

-es por tu bien, a ver si con eso dejas de ser un maldito en cristalizador barbas de chivo- dijo Ignos

-muérete- grito Sunburts enojado

\- ¿déjenme ver si entendí?, ¿todos ustedes recibieron un regalo por parte de este grinch? - pregunto Ember

-si- decían los ponys al unísono

-si- dijo Spike sin dejar de comer los dulces que le dijo el unicornio

\- ¿qué piensas de mis actos hermana?, ¿que no te molesta acaso?, ¿no sientes algo de envidia? - dijo el unicornio azul - ¿un dolor que tienes dentro y no lo puedes expresar? -

-pues... me sorprendes- dijo Ember un poco desorientada -en serio, tu odias esta fiesta y ahora haces esto... wooow... todos tienen un regalo… menos yo- la unicornio plateada se puso algo triste

-y esto no termina- Ignos saca de su chaleco una caja verde con un moño rojo dándoselo -el golpe de gracia-

\- ¿para mí? - dijo Ember sorprendida

-sé que no querías que te diera regalo, pero no pude evitarlo así que… sorpresa- dijo Ignos diciendo por dentro "sufre" la capitana lo examino por un momento sin poder contener la emoción que tenía por dentro

-ábrelo!- grito Pinkie mientras los demás la callaban, la unicornio plateada lo abre sacando de ahí un marco plateado con una foto ahí dentro era toda la familia Nigth ahí reunida y una Ember Paint a lado de un pequeño potrillo recién nacido cargándolo - ¿una foto de la familia completa?... ¿pero cómo?... no he podido encontrar una como esa-

-estuve buscando en el ático de la mansión entre toda la horrible suciedad y encontré esa foto estaba destrozada, así que con mi magia la restaure y compre este marco metálico para adornarlo y vuala así que ni si quiera pienses devolverlo porque me comí la etiqueta de la compra del marco... sabia mejor que la tarjeta de regalo que te pensaba dar al principio-

-idiota- dijo Ventus

-y no olvides la mejor parte, presiona el botón de la derecha- dijo Ignos la unicornio obedeció comenzando a decir un mensaje de voz grabado por su hermano "buen día… hermana es hora de levantarse para un nuevo día y recuerda que esta foto que ves ahí es tu razón para seguir adelante" unas lágrimas salieron de la unicornio conmovida por lo que dijo

-gracias Igny... me encanta- dijo Paint dándole un abrazo a su hermano mientras los demás se conmovían

-pero esperen un minuto- dijo Ignos -te di un regalo, pero no me diste ninguno a mí que, pena esta fiesta se ha arruinado- el unicornio comenzó a hacer un drama -debes estar adolorida... pero bueno espero que hayas comprendido mi...-

-te tengo un regalo- dijo Paint impidiendo lo que iba a decir el unicornio azul callándolo

-tu... ¿queee? - dijo Ignos sin poder creerlo mientras Pinkie hacia una melodía de drama con su boca

-que te tengo un regalo- dijo Paint dejando el portarretratos en la mesa yendo al árbol decorado que estaba en la sala tomando una caja con su magia que era color azul y un moño amarillo

-pero, pero, pero, ¿Por qué?, creí que habíamos quedado que no nos daríamos nada- dijo Ignos sin poder creer -mi plan era hacerte sentir mal y todo eso-

-te dije que sus planes se arruinarían- dijo Ventus susurrándole a Spike el cual este ser rio

-pues un pajarito con acento vaquero me dijo que estabas planeando algo para mí, así que con más razón debo dártelo- dijo Ember dándole la caja frente al unicornio

-Applejack…-

-lo siento terroncito, pero no me dijiste que guardara el secreto- dijo Applejack sonriéndole dulcemente, el unicornio comenzó a abrir la caja mientras los ponys observaban a ver qué era lo que tenía dentro, viendo lo que era

-galletas... yay… estoy tan feliz- dijo Ignos no muy contento al ver las galletas que había ahí de diferentes clase y sabor

-no son galletas cualquiera- dijo Ember -son galletas como las que prepara nuestra abuela- al unicornio quedo sorprendido por lo que dijo ella -fui a verla ayer en la mañana y claro sin poder evitar sus sermones que ella siempre me da, del ¿por qué no te has casado?, ¿por qué no tienes hijos?, ¿por qué no puedes ser una yegua normal?, ¿eres igual a tu madre que es toda una zorra y.…-

-Paint, Paint tranquila- dijo Applejack –tranquilízate caramelo estas más alterada que una gacela torrando cuesta arriba en una montaña-

-lo siento- dijo Ember

-jajajaja… un yegua normal, si claro para eso tendría que volver a nacer- dijo Rockaid mientras Rarity le metía un zape en la cabeza - ¿oye eso duele que te pasa? -

-pues deja de decir idioteces enano- dijo Rarity

-en fin, luego de tanto drama mi abuela me dio la receta y con ayuda de Sky pudimos hacerlas al pie de la letra... adelante pruébalas- dijo Ember el unicornio tomo una galleta mordiéndola saboreándola mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos rubí

-saben igual cuando ella me los hacia... se siente su cariño... y el amor que le pone a cada galleta- dijo Ignos

-feliz día del hogar Igny- dijo Ember sonriéndole dulcemente

-esto es hermoso- dijo Shield llorando conmovido por esa escena mientras Rainbow le ponía unas palmadas en la espalda del pony terrenal –es lo más bello que he visto-

-marica- dijo Rainbow mientras los demás se reían

\- ¿y aprendiste algo el día de hoy Ignos? - pregunto Twilight

-si... creo que finalmente… he entendido todo esto... el día del hogar no solo se trata de dar regalos así al ahí se va se trata de poner el cariño que le pones a el- dijo Ignos mientras Cooper sigilosamente quería tomar una galleta con su pesuña -así la persona que lo recibe...- Ignos no termino lo que iba a decir ya que con su pesuña golpea el casco del ladrón -QUITA TUS SUCIAS PESUÑAS DE MIS GALLETAS!-

-carajo- dijo Tennessee adolorido haciendo que los ponys se rieran por lo que paso

-hay Ignos- dijo Ember sin dejar de reír como los demás y desde esa pequeña fiesta que hubo el tiempo fue volando

Tres meses después…

En una hermosa primavera en un departamento de un edificio de Los Pegasus

-Lady Selina la buscan- dijo Groonz dejando pasar a una kirin quien llevaba una blusa negra de manga corta y cola de caballo el cual lo sujetaba un moño blanco brilloso transparente

-hola escuincla- dijo Selina con un poco más de panza y desnuda

-mírate Selina, estas bellísima- dijo Blazy mientras se daban un abrazo -el embarazo te está cayendo bien-

-ya quiero que nazca esta criaturita mía- dijo Selina sentándose en una silla reclinable ordenándole a su lacayo que le sirviera una bebida refrescante - ¿cómo sigues niña? -

-un poco mejor- dijo Blazy sentándose mientras el pony wybern le daba su bebida -gracias- agradeció la kirin, quien este se retiró a vigilar la zona mientras degustaba su bebida

-bebería algo contigo, pero Groonz me vigila como un halcón- dijo la batpony - ¿cómo sigue tu familia? -

-todos estamos bien, Deuteros nos está cuidando tanto a mi abuela como al resto de la familia- dijo Blazy bebiendo

\- ¿que se te ofrece? - pregunto la batpony

-recuerdas que me hiciste la oferta hace tiempo... sobre trabajar contigo y formar nuestro propio negocio- dijo la kirin mirándola de frente -lo he decidido y quiero empezar ya-

\- ¿está segura que quieres hacer esto?... porque una vez dentro es imposible salir- advertía la batpony

-si... quiero proteger a mi familia y… esta es la única forma de hacerlo- dijo la kirin

-muy bien escuincla me alegra que hayas tomado la decisión correcta... con tus habilidades y mi inteligencia tu y yo vamos a llegar muy lejos, seremos ricas y poderosas- dijo la batpony -nadie se nos acercara, en especial los caballeros reales... pero hasta entonces nos ocultaremos, no hagas nada indebido hasta que yo te lo ordene, esperamos hasta que nazca mi bebe para que vuelva a las andadas y una vez hecho eso comenzamos con nuestro trabajo ¿te parece? -

-si Selina- dijo Blazy - ¿y ya sabes que va ser? - pregunto la kirin cambiando de tema

-potrillo- respondió la yegua -lo voy a llamar Rotox, como mi hermano mayor que en paz descanse-

-es un bonito nombre- dijo Blazy -brindemos Selina por nuestra alianza y por el nuevo Galaxy Crossheart que nacerá pronto- dijo ella utilizando sus vectores para servirse mas

-sabes que no puedo tomar- dijo Selina

-más para mí- dijo Blazy bebiendo mientras reían las yeguas ya que les espera un largo camino

En la casa de seguridad de los Galaxy

-alcánzame Charmy- dijo Burning corriendo con su primo en el patio de la casa divirtiéndose mientras Goreline sentada en una silla los vigilaba, en la entrada de la casa estaba Deuteros viéndolos divertirse

-las cosas han estado muy tranquilo desde entonces- dijo Sunflower llegando con el

-la calma después de la tormenta- dijo Deuteros acomodándose el sombrero que tenía en su cabeza -lo que no saben es que otra tormenta vendrá muy pronto-

\- ¿sabes algo de tu hermano? - preguntaba su madre preocupada

-lo único que se es que esta en una celda de contención especial evitando que use sus poderes- dijo Deuteros

-y me imagino que piensas sacarlo de ahí- dijo la pony mayor

-debo hacerlo ma... es de la familia y a la familia no se le abandona- dijo el kirin esmeralda mientras veía a los pequeños jugar

En el Imperio de Cristal

-todo esta listo, por fin termine el papeleo de hoy- dijo Mapache en su oficina recargando su silla para recostarse por unos instantes

\- ¿Mapache estas ahí? - dijo Shining entrando con Cadence

\- ¿que se les ofrece príncipes? - dijo Mapache tranquilamente

-nada importante... quiero que sepas que has hecho un gran trabajo durante estos años Mapache y estamos orgullosos de tenerte como capitana- dijo Cadence

-me gusta mi trabajo- dijo Mapache acomodándose - ¿pero a donde quieren llegar con todo esto? -

-bueno- dijo Shining tomando la palabra -resulta que... mejor que ella te lo diga- dijo el príncipe dejando pasar a una pegaso amarilla con crin rosada con una gorra de mensajera con la Cuttie mark de Twilight en ella

\- ¿Fluttershy? - preguntaba ella

-Gore Muffin Heart- dijo Fluttershy entregándole una carta a ella color morada con la Cuttie mark de las princesas en el sobre -felicidades has sido elegida para el Proyecto Familia Real-

-no inventes, ¿estás jugando conmigo? - decía Gore comenzando a sonreír tomando el sobre con su magia - ¿es una broma? -

-no Mapache, no es ninguna broma- dijo Cadence haciendo que la unicornio pegara un grito en el cielo

-siiiii lo hiceee… haaaaaa!- aquella unicornio brincaba de alegría mientras Fluttershy se asustada -lo hiceee, lo hiceeee!-

-felicidades Gore, te lo tienes merecido- grito Cadence mientras se abrazaban

-gracias, gracias, gracias- dijo Gore sin dejar de gritar de emoción, Fluttershy al ver eso soltó una pequeña risa

En la academia Wonderbolt

-Rainbow... Rainbow, ¿dónde estás? - gritaba Alex buscando a su pegaso en eso

-buuu!-

-aaahhhh- Alex asustado tomo sus armas disparando como loco asustando a los pegasos que estaban volando por ahí

-oye tranquilo solo quería asustarte- dijo Rainbow en el suelo

-Rainbow por todos los cielos, no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera- dijo Alex guardando sus armas

-Rainbow controla a tu demente pony ¿quieres? - gritaba Spitfire a lo lejos

-lo siento- dijo Rainbow mientras se ponía su gorra de mensajero

\- ¿y esa gorra?... ¿no me digas que te echaron de los Wonderbolts y ahora trabajas como mensajera? -

-no tonto- dijo Rainbow entregándole el sobre morado a Alex -felicidades Alex fuiste elegido para... ya no me acuerdo, para el proyecto ese de Twilight- dijo Rainbow

-Familia Real- dijo Alex abriendo el sobre comenzando a leer lo que dice - ¿es en serio? -

-pues di dah- dijo Rainbow mientras el mitad demonio se ponía serio -no te ves muy contento, ¿no te gusta? -

-no… me encanta es solo que... tengo otro trabajo-

\- ¿y eso que?, soy Wonderbolt y mírame estoy con mis amigas en una misión y estoy aquí y no me está afectando el trabajo que digamos- dijo Rainbow -si aceptas tendrás un lugar fijo y no tienes que estar deambulando por las calles-

-bueno ese un punto a favor- dijo el mitad demonio -si voy a estar aquí necesitare mi propia casa, no quiero vivir en la calle-

\- ¿y por qué no vienes a vivir conmigo? - pregunto Rainbow

\- ¿en serio quieres que invada tu espacio privado para poner ahí mis cachivaches arruinándose tu forma de vivir? - dijo el mitad demonio

-pues, así como lo dices se oye mal… tu solo acepta y te consigo una casa- dijo Rainbow

-bien pero que sea bonita, no quiero un basurero- dijo Alex -acepto- Rainbow se abalanza sobre el felicitándolo dándole un beso

-que cursi, creo que voy a vomitar- dijo una grifo llegando

-hola Gilda, me tienes envidia- dijo Rainbow

\- ¿envidia?, por favor no me hagas reír perdedora- dijo la grifo

\- ¿adivina qué?, Rainbow me conseguirá una casa nueva- dijo Alex

-hasta que por fin dejas de ser un pordiosero de la calle- dijo Gilda -hay que celebrarlo, ¿quieren ir a las cascadas arcoíris? -

-seguro el último en llegar paga la sidra- grito Rainbow volando velozmente

-eso es trampa Rainbow vuelve aquí- dijo Gilda alcanzándolo quedándose Alex viendo la invitación

-será interesante- dijo Alex transformándose en demonio volando para siguiendo a sus amigos, a lo lejos Spitfire observaba

-capitana… ¿puedo preguntarle algo? - pregunto Soarin al lado de ella

-dime-

\- ¿qué es eso de la familia real?, he oído muchos rumores sobre ese proyecto, pero no sé nada en concreto, ¿usted sabe que es? - pregunto el pegaso así que la yegua se acercó susurrándole algo al oído sorprendiendo a Soarin dejándolo con la boca abierta - ¿eso es cierto? -

-me lo dijo el mismo Fancy Pants- dijo Spitfire

-cielos- dijo Soarin sin poder creerlo

En el Inframundo en una parte rocosa afuera del castillo

-vaya fuimos elegidos- dijo White con la invitación de la princesa

-no podemos aceptarlo- dijo Berser

\- ¿por qué no? - dijo Rarity con una pechera metálica y su sombrero de mensajera al igual que Applejack

-ustedes se lo ganaron terroncitos- dijo Applejack

-no es que no queramos, el problema es...-

-tienen mucho trabajo que hacer- dijo la reina llegando con Athem completando lo que iba a decir Berser

-estamos trabajo para construir una nueva prisión- explico Athem -lo siento ponys, pero aun necesitamos a estos guardianes-

-que mal- dijo Applejack

-pero si cumplen con su trabajo y no hay retrasos- dijo la súcubo -tal vez lo piense y pueda dejar que mis guardianes se unan al proyecto de la princesa Twilight-

\- ¿en serio reina? - dijo Rarity emocionada

-es lo menos que puedo hacer después de habernos ayudado en el inframundo- dijo Charlotte

-muchas gracias reina, es usted a todo dar- dijo Applejack agradecida

\- ¿no te gusta Oblivion?, tendremos nuevo trabajo a futuro- dijo White

-a mí no me metas con esas tontería- dijo Oblivion dentro de su cabeza

-jodete!- grito White

-hasta entonces guardare sus invitaciones- dijo Charlotte tomándolas con su magia guardándolas en su vestido –sigan trabajando- dijo la reina desapareciendo en las llamas

-Berser tenemos que ver los nuevos diseños de la prisión- dijo la muerte dándole indicaciones

\- ¿y qué piensan hacer? - pregunto Applejack

-pensábamos hacer un lugar oscuro y ruin, solo que más tenebroso con máquinas de tortura para los dementes y todo eso- dijo Berser

-yo sugerí de tortura unos tridentes, agarras un tridente y se lo insertas al acusado en el an...-

-terroncito no seas tan especifico- dijo Applejack sonrojada y aterrada mientras White reía-ya te entendimos-

-y los que no fueron tan malos... pues les damos saliva de demonio- dijo White

-para que así les entren mejor y no les duela jajaja- dijo Athem riéndose -me gusta tu idea-

-ustedes los hombres y sus chistes sexuales- dijo Rarity -ustedes tienen que ser más creativos-

\- ¿qué sugieres? - pregunto Athem

-en vez de construir remodelen una de las prisiones convirtiéndolo en un lugar lindo y adorable donde hay criaturas lindas y bellas cantando canciones cursis y dulces... las almas perversas de este lugar sufrirán como no se imaginan- dijo Rarity

\- ¿hablas de un lugar lindo con criaturas adorables y que estén todos contentos y felices? - dijo la muerte sacando su ojo limpiándolo con la túnica para luego ponérselo de nuevo -no es mala idea-

-tanto así que preferirían los condenados los tridentes con o sin saliva de White para que no entren ahí- dijo Oblivion riéndose -me gusta la idea-

-caray Rarity… ¿quién te conociera con esas ideas tuyas? - decía Applejack

-hasta me estoy excitando por eso- dijo Berser ronroneando como un gatito

-cariño solo intento ayudar a darle una mejor prisión que este mugriento lugar- dijo Rarity sonriéndole –ahorrarían tiempo y dinero-

-si esto sale bien ganaras una buena comisión por eso- dijo Athem

-con que no me envíen aquí con eso es suficiente para mí- dijo Rarity sonriéndoles –y ganar unas monedas no me haría daño-

En Sugar Cube Corner

\- ¿Pinkie está bien? - dijo Brodek llegando a toda prisa asustando a los clientes quienes corrieron despavoridos ya que el pony tenía su espadón en sus cascos

-Pinkie tu amigo rarito de los cupcakes llego- grito la señora cake

-hola Brodek- dijo pie bajando las escaleras deslizándose por la barda con su gorra de mensajero

-Pinkie gracias a Celestia que estas bien, ¿dónde está la Marine?... dime… ¿dónde están? para echarlos del reino-

-no están aquí bobito- dijo Pinkie dándole palmaditas en su cabeza

-pero entonces... ¿por qué me enviaste una carta al gremio diciendo que la Marine regreso queriendo arrestarlas a ti y a los Cake? - pregunto el pony verde

-porque era la única forma de hacerte venir por esto- dijo Pinkie entregándole la invitación al pony verde

\- ¿me hiciste correr varios kilómetros solo por una estúpida carta? - grito Brodek -que no era más fácil enviándomela al gremio-

-sabes... no se me había ocurrido eso hasta el momento- dijo Pinkie haciendo que le pony verde se golpeara la con su pesuña derecha comenzando a leer la carta - ¿qué es esto? -

-es el proyecto secreto de Twilight, fuiste elegido Brodek- dijo Pie felicitándolo abrazándolo con fuerza presionándole los huesos - ¿no te da gusto? -

-Pinkie... no puedo... respirar- dijo Brodek haciéndose morado por la falta de aire soltándolo la pony fiestera

\- ¿vas a aceptarlo? - pregunto Pinkie

-no lo sé… ¿no es mucha responsabilidad? - pregunto el pony verde

-habrá cupcakes para ti-

-me convenciste con eso mi reina- dijo Brodek -aceptare la chamba por los cupcakes... y por ti claro- decía levantándola en el aire

-wheeee- decía Pinkie emocionada

-Pinkie podrías hacernos el favor de retirar a tu amigo, está espantando a los clientes- dijo el señor Cake viendo a los ponys afuera completamente asustados mientras los bebes cakes se reían por eso

-perdón- decían la pareja al unisonó apenados por eso

En la casa de cierto alicornio pervertido

-que no soy un maldito pervertido!- grito Holy afuera de su casa

\- ¿a quién le estas gritando? - pregunto Xion llegando

-a el narrador- dijo Ember tranquilamente contemplando las flores del jardín de aquel alicornio mientras Xion se rascará la cabeza preguntándose "en serio que le vio Holy a esta"

\- ¿a qué se debe tu visita ángel mío? - pregunto Holy - ¿a poco vienes por un poco de Holy? -

-de hecho, quería hacerte una invitación al proyecto de Sparkle- dijo Paint

\- ¿hablas de la familia real? - dijo el alicornio

\- ¿qué dices?, ¿le entras? - dijo Paint - ¿o quieres que use mis encantos para convencerte? - decía haciendo una mirada seductora

-gracias, pero no.…- dijo el alicornio sorprendiendo a la yegua -no es que te esté rechazando, pero no me siento listo como para volver a las andadas-

\- ¿lo dices porque eres incompetente? - pregunto Xion

-no es eso... es otra cosa- dijo Holy muy serio -cuando creí que este era mi final me di cuenta no he progresado mucho con mi vida... he tocado fondo con todo esto-

\- ¿ósea que ya quieres dejar ese estúpido sueño de ser el seductor irresistible? - dijo Paint - ¿no me digas que te truena la reversa? -

\- ¿eres gey? - dijo la gatielaga asustándose

-nooo!- grito Holy dandole el alivio a la gatielaga -mi sueño aún sigue en pie... eso solo que necesito en darme un respiro, un tiempo... necesito arreglar ciertas cosas... comenzando con mi familia-

\- ¿hablas de Windfield? - dijo Xion

-creo que ya es tiempo de arreglar las cosas con mi bastardo, de dejar a un lado nuestras diferencias… volver hacer lo que éramos antes, una familia- dijo Holy Blade -es lo que Pleasure hubiera querido-

-vaya Holy... eso es lo más maduro que te he oído hablar- dijo Paint sonriéndole un poco

-y una vez que arregle mis problemas, les ayudare en su proyecto- dijo Holy -espero que lo entiendas-

-te entiendo bien... la familia es lo primero- dijo Ember abrazándolo con fuerzas -ojalá arregles pronto tus problemas- decía dándole un beso

-gracias- dijo Holy sin dejar de verse y sin soltarse

-mi Holy ha madurado- dijo Xion limpiándose las lágrimas de felicidad que traía -es un milagro-

-aun así, podemos tener sexo- dijo Holy haciendo que la gatielaga cayera al suelo estilo anime

-eres tan... pervertido- dijo Ember soltándose de el -llama a tu criada y vamos a tu recamara-

-de inmediato- dijo Holy tomándola del casco corriendo llevándola a su casa -Kasidi espero que tengas aun fuerzas para otro trabajito y este te va a encantar-

\- ¿porque destino?... ¿porque eres tan cruel conmigo?… hubiera sido mejor la noticia de que era gey- dijo Xion en el suelo con lágrimas en sus ojos estilo anime sabiendo perfectamente que Holy Blade nunca tendrá remedio

En la prisión de Arkhampony en unos corredores

-hace tiempo que no te veía- dijo Shield caminando con cierta kirin -está preocupado por ti Blazy-

-estoy bien capitán- dijo Blazy mientras caminaba por los corredores de la prisión -aunque tenga este cambio sigo siendo la misma pony que tanto deseas tener- decía ella

-jajaja... si, si- dio Shield sonrojado –pensé que con todo lo que paso con Livingheart creí que ya no.… tu sabes...no querías volver a verme- los ponys llegaron a un portón metálico especial

\- ¿está el ahí? - pregunto Blazy

-si una celda de aislamiento, siendo vigilado por cámaras las veinticuatro horas y lugar frio sin poder usar sus poderes de alterado, cortesía de la Marine- dijo el capitán presionando los botones de un panel abriendo la compuerta -solo tienes cinco minutos-

-con dos minutos me basta- dijo Blazy entrando, el lugar estaba helado con hielo en las paredes ahí se encontraba un kirin encadenado con los brazos extendidos de rodillas con un collarín frio con la cabeza abajo -hola papa-

-Blazy...- Aspros levanto su cara mostrando que tenía un bozal metálico viendo a su niñita -mi niña hermosa... has cambiando mucho... eres como yo ahora-

-yo no soy como tú y nunca lo seré- gritaba ella -yo no quería esto, yo no quería convertirme en un monstro-

-eres Galaxy, lo llevas en la sangre- dijo Aspros -al igual que tu hermana, tus primos, mi niño no nacido, todos serán como yo algún día y todos mis enemigos sentirán la ira de mi familia-

-y gracias a tu estúpida venganza terminaste aquí en primer lugar, gracias a ti tú y tu estúpido topo mi madre está muerta-

-ella se quitó la vida- dijo Aspros

-porque te tenía miedo- grito Blazy soltando unas lágrimas -nunca te lo voy a perdonar papa me heriste, me lastimases, debes pagar por todo el infierno que provocaste desde el día que apareciste-

-Lord Draco nunca tendrá compasión de nadie... todos aquí son mis enemigos entiéndelo carajo... el mundo nos odia, el mundo odia a los Galaxy- dijo Aspros -todo lo que hice fue por ustedes... lo hice por ti porque quiero lo mejor para ti-

-entonces gracias papa, por arruinarme mi vida... por hacerme este infierno... Gate tenía razón... solo tuve sufrimiento contigo-

-no me menciones a ese cab...- grito Aspros enojándose intentando escapar -no tienes idea de lo que él y su put... hermano me hicieron-

-no lo es y no me interesa… y solo para que te duela me acosté con ese alicornio- dijo Blazy dejando impactado a su padre -tú me quitaste a mi madre así que me desquite teniendo sexo con tu enemigo-

-me desilusionas Blazy... en verdad me lastimaste... en donde más me duele- dijo Aspros

-pues espero que sufras porque a partir de ahora te hare tu vida un maldito infierno- grito Blazy dándole la espalda retirándose

-pues si esas tenemos dile a cab... de Gate que voy por el ¿me oíste?... voy por el... no es lo último que vera de Lord Draco- gritaba Aspros mientras la kirin salía de la celda el cual las compuertas se cerraron mientras el kirin rugía de rabia

Esa noche en la oficina del capitán Shield

-qué día- dijo Shield entrando a la oficina a oscuras al encender las luces se llevó una gran sorpresa - ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí? -

-siéntate capitán- dijo Rainbow sentada en su silla y al lado estaban Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie, el pony blanco obedeció sentándose enfrente de ellas

-sabes el ¿porque estamos aquí verdad? - pregunto Fluttershy seriamente

-no- dijo Shield -chicas vayan al grano quieren, no estoy de humor para una de sus escenas de drama-

-alguien amaneció con la pata izquierda el día de hoy- dijo Applejack

\- ¿qué ocurre cariño?, ¿todo está bien en tu trabajo? - pregunto Rarity

-he tenido mucha presión últimamente- dijo Shield ocultándoles la visita que tuvo con la hija de Galaxy -y aparte me duele el cuello-

-permíteme- dijo Pinkie poniéndose atrás de el tronándole el cuello con sus pesuñas

-aahhhh... oye- dijo Shield moviendo su cuello -ya no me duele... ¿cómo lo hiciste? -

-secretos de la familia- dijo Pie

-bueno me alegraste el día Pie gracias- dijo Shield

-pues entonces te vas alegrar aún más- dijo Fluttershy entregándole la invitación a la familia real

\- ¿esto es? - dijo Shield entiendo lo que significa -yo... no puedo aceptarlo-

\- ¿por qué no? - pregunto Rarity

-por qué no soy un héroe, aun me siento culpable por lo de Livingheart- dijo Shield con mucha tristeza

-pero aun así manzanita, hiciste otras cosas increíbles en el pasado- dijo la vaquera

-sobreviviste al ataque de un psicópata- dijo Pinkie

-te enfrentaste a un cadáver putrefacto enorme- dijo Rarity

-defendiste a una ciudad bajo ataque de máquinas que querían destruirnos- dijo Rainbow -no se tu, pero eso es lo que hacen los héroes-

-sé que tuviste tus tropiezos, pero aun si te levantaste, nunca te rendiste Shield- dijo Rarity

-arriba ese ánimo soldado, acepta con orgullo esta invitación- dijo Applejack

-te necesitamos Shield- dijeron las manes al unísono mientras el pony terrenal se quedó pensativo por unos momentos

Al día siguiente en el Castillo de la Amistad

\- ¿y bien que opinan? - pregunto Twilight en un salón el cual remodelo

-pues...- decía Spike tomando la palabra - ¿tú qué opinas Thorax? - le preguntaba al changeling evolucionado y amigo del dragón acompañándolo

-ehhh... mmmm...- el changeling seguía observando el lugar

-no me dejen en suspenso- decía Twilight en suspenso

-nos encanta- dijeron ambos amigos al unísono

\- ¿en serio?, gracias a Celestia- dijo Twilight feliz por lo que hizo

-tu propia bóveda de recuerdos… ¿quién lo diría? - dijo Spike sin dejar de ver el lugar con varios estantes, en todo el lugar bien decorado con estatuas de ponys alicornio alrededor

-sin ofender, pero aún sigue vacío- comento Thorax

-estoy apenas comenzando con eso- dijo Twilight acercándose a un estante viendo ahí su gorra de generala de la resistencia dentro de una caja de vidrio, en otra parte estaba el cofre de uroboros, en un mostrador un autómata reconstruido en otro lugar para exhibición, armas de la Marine que olvidaron antes de irse, rocas del inframundo, en el centro del lugar estaban las Pzifers de las manes colocadas en un árbol de adorno sobre cada rama

-me sorprende que Celestia te haya dejado que conservaras las Pzifers- dijo Spike

-pues hable con ella y dijo que podía quedármelas y si hay algún problema mis amigas ya saben dónde encontrarlas- dijo Twilight

\- ¿y los collares de los caballeros? - pregunto el changeling viendo los collares Nod colgados en otro estante

-el poder Nod se quedará ahí, si las cosas empeoran a futuro, entonces el escuadrón Nod volverá- dijo la princesa

-ya me estoy imaginando todos los tesoros que tendremos aquí- Spike revisando el lugar -o esperen olvide algo- él bebe dragón salió corriendo de ahí regresando al instante -ten Twilight otro recuerdo para tu bóveda de parte mía y de Ignos- Spike le entrego a la princesa algo el cual se conmovió bastante

-Spike… ¿esto es? - dijo Twilight con unas cuantas lagrimas era un marco plateado con la foto de los cinco caballeros con sus poses de pelea más ella y él bebe dragón vestidos antes de partir a Manehantan ese día junto con Trevor

\- ¿una foto? - pregunto el changeling

-una foto del grupo antes de partir a Manehantan en el día D.- dijo Spike

\- ¿en serio?... increíble- dijo Thorax sorprendido

-Ignos quiso que la tomáramos... la foto de la victoria decía el- dijo Spike

\- ¿y quienes el loco vestido de astronauta ese que está abrazándolos? - pregunto Thorax refiriéndose al viajero quien abrazaba a la pony y dragón haciendo que la princesa y dragón sonreían ante la cámara y en la esquina superior de abajo tenía un escrito el cual decía "mi familia"

-el... es Trevor- respondió Twilight sin dejar de verlo riendo un poco -es... alguien que conocí en ese entonces y me ayudo ese día-

\- ¿y él es? -

-un amigo- dijo Twilight poniendo la foto en un estante poniéndolo en una caja de vidrio -un amigo muy especial-

\- ¿y donde esta? - pregunto Thorax

-el regreso a su hogar- dijo Spike

-que mal, me hubiera gustado conocerlo, digo si es amigo suyo también es amigo mío- dijo el changeling sonriéndoles

-algún día lo conocerás Thorax... solo espera un poco- dijo Twilight sin dejar de ver la foto

-Twilight ya llegué... estoy lista- dijo Starlight entrando mientras su mentora se limpiaba las lagrimas

-andando- dijo Twilight los ponys salieron de la bóveda cerrando sus puertas el cual desapareció mágicamente aquel portón

-buen truco de magia- dijo Spike

-gracias... solo quienes son dignos tienen derecho de entrar a esta bóveda, rápido pony a la cámara de transportación molecular- decía Twilight recorriendo el pasillo del castillo entrando a otra habitación el cual había un círculo mágico con runas mágicas en ella de color morado –colóquense en el centro del circulo- los ponys y dragón obedecieron el cual comenzó a brillar mágicamente desapareciendo los ponys de ahí apareciendo en otro lugar

\- ¿una llanura? - pregunto Thorax

-es una llanura cualquiera- dijo Spike –aquí estábamos ocultos antes-

-bonitas horas de llegar- dijo Ignos llegando mientras Twilight lo recibía con un beso

-perdón por la tardanza, pero estaba terminando con mi bóveda- dijo Twilight -gracias por el regalo-

-sabía que te iba a gustar- aquel círculo mágico que estaba tallado en una roca comenzó a brillar saliendo de ahí las otras tres alicornios

-sentimos la demora- dijo Cadence

-veo que todos estamos reunidos- dijo Celestia -llegamos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-

-al poner una cámara de transporte en cada castillo, nuestra ruta de acceso para llegar ahí es más rápido- dijo Luna –recuérdame felicitar a Paint por su gran trabajo-

-y no han visto por dentro el bunker- dijo Ignos guiando al grupo adentrándose a la cascada ahí había un portón donde una cámara los observo a todo el grupo abriéndose la compuerta-bienvenidos al Cuartel General de los Caballeros de la Realeza- los presentes al ver lo que había ahí dentro

-whooooo- decían las yeguas en aquel bunker donde estaban hace tiempo, pero en cambio era el doble de lo que era antes, mas salas, mas lugares que recorrer, luces en el techo que iluminaban el lugar, ahí se encontraban las manes y ponys ahí ayudando a darle los toques finales

-Rainbow necesito iluminación aquí- dijo Applejack mientras la pegaso instalaba las luces

-de inmediato- dijo Rainbow iluminando las luces del techo

-la cocina es una maravilla- dijo Pinkie

-este lugar es mejor que la última vez que estuvimos aquí- dijo Fluttershy limpiando los piso

-solo espero que no se destruya como la última vez- dijo Discord usando su magia del caos para barrer mientras este estaba recostado en el aire

-oye cuidado- dijo Trixie tosiendo mientras llevaba unos papeles importantes

-Applejack ¿qué tal quedo la sala de entrenamiento? - pregunto Skygrey

-mi Cooper la estreno y le encanto- dijo Applejack

-es una maravilla yehaaa- dijo Cooper

-los sistemas de seguridad están listos- dijo Rockaid en un panel viendo la defensa que había -ni una mosca podrá pasar aquí, ¿qué tal vas Rarity? -

-todo está quedando fabuloso enano- dijo la unicornio blanca acomodando los muebles -todo está quedando hermoso como quisiera tener unos muebles así para mi boutique-

-están haciendo un excelente trabajo, sigan así equipo, tendremos funcionando este cuartel hoy mismo- dijo Ventus cargando unas cosas pesadas

-y habrá fiesta!- gritaba la pony rosada soltando serpentinas

-es bueno saber que todos están ayudando- dijo Celestia

-oigan… ¿se van a quedar mirando moscas o ayudan? - gritaba Paint con una tabla dirigiendo al grupo

-no me presiones idiota- dijo Cadence volando hacia ellos

-yo también quiero ayudar- dijo el changeling emocionado

-andando Twilight- dijo Starlight seguido de los demás ayudando en lo que podían luego de unos minutos finalmente terminaron

-oficialmente… el cuartel de los caballeros de la realeza está terminado- dijo Celestia cortando un listón rojo

-whooohoooo- decían los ponys felices por eso

-no lo hubiéramos hecho sin ustedes, gracias ponys- dijo Paint agradecida con todos ellos por el changeling y los otros

Afuera del cuartel

-tenemos una base en un bonito lugar y podemos venir las veces que queramos- dijo Rockaid caminando con Tennessee, Ignos y Ventus –desearía que esta paz durara para siempre-

-desgraciadamente no debemos confiarnos- dijo Ventus -Gate podría regresar y debemos estar listos cuando ataque-

-y tener cuidado con los Galaxy restantes- dijo Tennessee

-sobre todo a la Marine... Ventus tiene razón, quizás hayamos ganado este respiro, pero la guerra aun continua y quien sabe que otros peligros pueda ver- dijo Ignos llegando al círculo de transporte

\- ¿y los invitados? - pregunto Rockaid

-ya están llegando- dijo Tennessee -bueno chicos los veo luego-

\- ¿a dónde vas? - pregunto Ventus

-Cadence me dijo que Morning está solo en el imperio, así que voy a visitarlo y darle una de esas sorpresitas que tanto le gustan- dijo el vaquero sonriendo malvadamente mientras el círculo mágico comenzó a brillar -los veo en la fiesta del cuartel... imperio de cristal haya voy- decía el desapareciendo

-yo también me retiro, le prometí a Sweetie que pasaría tiempo con ella- dijo Rockaid entrando al circulo

-no te vayas a pelear con ese niño Buttom quieres- advirtió Ventus

-oye solo protejo lo que es mío- dijo el enano desapareciendo -bye-

\- ¿seguro que puedes encargarte de los invitados Ven? - pregunto Ignos entrando al círculo ahora

-lo tengo bajo control... mejor preocúpate por tu hermana no vaya a hacer una locura, ¿y a donde piensas ir? - pregunto el pegaso rojo

-a ver a mis padres, a mi hermana y a mí nos llegó un telegrama y están por regresar a Equestria y cómo puedes ver mi hermana va a estar ocupada así que tengo que recibirlos yo mismo- dijo Ignos

-oye que bien... por fin ya regresan- dijo Ventus -debes estar feliz por eso-

-si... ellos también están felices por volver y me gustaría saber que tanto hicieron haya afuera- dijo Ignos –tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar, no creerán todo lo que hice mientras no estaban-

-salúdame a tus padres quieres y cuento contigo para la ceremonia que se hará aquí en la noche, digo Pinkie se ha esforzado mucho para esta fiesta y bueno ya sabes cómo se pondrá si no vas-

-ahí estaré Ven- dijo Ignos sonriéndole desapareciendo en el círculo, así que ven regreso el cuartel a reunirse con los demás

En alguna parte del cuartel

-ganamos esta batalla, pero la guerra aun continua- dijo Ember hablando con alguien

-el equilibrio natural regreso- dijo Wind hablándole -todo vuelve a la normalidad gracias a ustedes mortales-

\- ¿entonces ya no estas molesto por lo que hizo Twilight? - pregunto Ember –porque gracias a ella encontró la falla a todo esto-

-es verdad… pero la próxima vez que Twilight se le ocurra hacer otro de esos viajecitos llámame y asegúrate que ninguno de tus amiguitos ponys vuelvan a meter la pata- dijo el lobo abriendo un portal de hielo

-yo también te quiero maestro- dijo Ember despidiéndose mientras el lobo entraba al portal desapareciendo de ahí dejando a la unicornio sola el cual se quedó pensativa

-oye Paint… ¿vas a quedarte ahí a contemplar la pared o vienes conmigo? - dijo Ventus

\- ¿y tú y mi hermano ya dejaron de besarse? por que los estoy esperando desde hace rato- dijo Ember caminando con el pegaso ahí llegaron a un portón donde estaban las cuatro princesas esperándolos - ¿y las demás? -

-están adentro atendiendo a los invitados- dijo Luna

-y bien ¿qué me dicen de los nuevos reclutas? - pregunto Ventus

-son buenos, pero aun no son un equipo- dijo Celestia

-pues entonces hagámoslos un equipo- dijo Twilight abriendo la compuerta llegando a una sala abierta y luminosa donde las manes Starlight, Discord, Thorax, Trixie el viejo y Spike estaban en unas bancas aplaudiendo a los nuevos reclutas

-vamos equipo- decían los ponys apoyando a los nuevos ponys que estaban ahí en medio de la sala

-Alex Nightmare Sparda reportándose princesas- dijo Alex recargándose en su espada

-Gore Muffin Heart está lista para su nuevo trabajo- decía Mapache con su espíritu del lobo descendiendo al suelo el cual desapareció

-Brodek D. Saiber del gremio está listo para patear traseros- dijo el pony verde con la espada en sus hombros –cupcakeeees-

-mi arma está bajo su servicio princesas... Shield Heart no le fallara- dijo el pony terrenal blanco en eso la princesa Twilight comenzó a decirles unas palabras de aliento

-me alegro que hayan llegado y sean todos bienvenidos al cuartel general de la realeza- dijo Twilight -sé que para ustedes es un cambio repentino... pero como pueden ver las fuerzas del mal regresaran y más fuertes que nunca por lo tanto nosotros también seremos más fuertes… es hora de que la familia crezca-

-y ustedes ponys fueron selectos para ser parte de esta familia- dijo Celestia tomando la palabra

-su entrenamiento será duro, pero al final valdrá la pena- dijo Luna

-dejaran sus vidas atrás... no más capitanes, no más caza recompensas, no más caza demonios- dijo Cadence

-a partir de ahora se convertirán en los nuevos miembros de los Caballeros de la Realeza, la máxima autoridad al servicio de las princesas- dijo Ventus ahora hablando

-y no solo seremos un equipo- dijo Ember hablando -seremos una familia-

-y no importa que hayan hecho en el pasado, aquí tendrán una nueva vida, un nuevo propósito y no importa donde y cuando, ustedes son caballeros- dijo Twilight -Caballeros de la Realeza…-

-… por siempre- decían los nuevos reclutas mientras los ponys que estaban en las orillas de la sala comenzaron a festejarles mientras las princesas se veían entre si sonriéndose viendo a la princesa Twilight quien las miro

-bien hecho princesa- dijo Celestia haciendo que Twilight comenzara a sonreír mientras el lugar comenzó a iluminarse todo cubriéndose por una misteriosa luz blanca cuando la luz se disipo, todo regreso a aquel libro amarillo el cual la alicornio contaba la historia desde aquella biblioteca a oscuras

-"nuevos amigos llegaron"- decía la alicornio hablando mientras el libro cambiaba mostrando a los nuevo reclutas -"a unirnos en esta lucha… mis amigos y yo estábamos felices ya que le proyecto fue un éxito"- la hoja cambio a los amigos de la princesa quien los estaba felicitando -"si piensan que todo esto había terminado... se equivocan... la lucha contra el mal continuo"- la hoja cambia a las cuatro princesas con todos los caballeros reales reunidos combatiendo a unas sombras oscuras que llegaban al reino "el juego apenas comenzó... pero eso amigos es otra historia que contar para otro día"- aquel libro se cerró mientras la oscura sala se escureció por completo el cual no se podía ver absolutamente nada esperando el momento en el que ese libro vuelva a abrirse para seguir con la historia

fin del primer arco...

En un estudio

-y bueno amigos con esto terminamos el primer arco de esta historia… yay- decía Ember sentada en una silla de director -les quiero agradecer a todos los que nos han estado leyendo desde el principio a fin en esta trilogía, un saludo a Silver Wolf, Rena Spyro, Shunk Kirasagui, Comet Galaxy, Brodek 117 y a todos los demás que nos siguieron-

-la última historia de los caballeros continua- dijo Ember -así que les pido por favor que sean pacientes y esperen las próximas actualizaciones, y bueno los que ustedes esperaron luego de cinco capitulo es hora de las preguntas yay- decía la unicornio plateada –así que los voy a decir las dos preguntas que no pudimos hacer en los capítulos 45 y 50 así que pongan mucha atención, recuerden quiero repuestas sinceras y cero insultos… por favor respeten- en eso Discord apareció ante ella

-aquí tiene capitana-

-gracias Discord- dijo Ember agradecida mientras este se iba -muy bien la primera pregunta es esta: ¿qué les está pareciendo esta historia hasta el momento y porque, y que no les gusta?, y la siguiente pregunta es ¿qué otros oc les gustaría ver a futuro en esta historia y porque deberían salir?, sus respuestas en la caja de comentarios- dijo Ember sonriéndoles

-y para finalizar les voy a darles algunos adelantos que les aseguro yo serán intensos y emocionante porque tendremos a Cero jodiendonos junto con nuevos oficiales, tendremos más de Gate, de Aspros Galaxy, Arpeggio y nuevos traficantes que aparecerán a lo largo de esta historia... en resumen nuevos jugadores vendrán muy pronto, todo con un único fin... ¿pensaron que los caballeros habían acabado con el juego? pues se equivocan... el juego apenas comienza- dijo Ember -nos vemos en el siguiente arco, hasta la próxima- decía la unicornio plateada despidiéndose


	52. La historia continua

En una base secreta desconocida

-todo está listo boss- dijo el agente Straam quien estaba en una especie de laboratorio con el minotauro Megahorn

-¿así que esto fue lo que salió?- dijo el alicornio Gate quien aparecía en las sombras esta vez portando una máscara blanca con la forma de un esqueleto y una nueva armadura que cubría su cuerpo, era de color gris opaco con detalles color rojo sangre en ella portando toda clase de armas desde pistolas que estaban en su cinturón, espadas duales en su espalda y bombas que tenía en otro cinturón que tenía en su pecho, entre otros gadgets mientras se quitaba su casco en forma de cráneo color rojo con líneas negras en sus ojos revelando su cara

-gracias a los planos que nos dio Blueblood formamos esta cosa- dijo el minotauro viendo en una mesa el cuerpo de una maquina equina cubierta por un manto blanco que tapaba su cuerpo mostrando solamente una pesuña metálica con garras - ¿seguro que quiere hacer esto señor Gate? -

-los Caballeros de la Realeza están creciendo, entonces nosotros haremos lo mismo- dijo Gate yendo a una pantalla con panel viendo los diseños de la maquina

-debió haberle costado una fortuna crear esto- dijo el seapony

-tuve que pedirle un préstamo a cierta compañía quien contribuyo a este proyecto- dijo el sicario acercándose a la máquina, comenzó a poner su pesuña en ella comenzando a emanar un aura rojiza comenzando aparecer en suelo un circulo alquímico -traigan a la víctima- el seapony trajo a un pony terrenal color rosa con la cola azul con una bolsa en la cabeza, el minotauro con su hacha degolló al pony matándolo al instante derramando su sangre en el círculo de transmutación avivando más el hechizo -una vida entregada a cambio de otra vida- dijo Gate recitando el hechizo -es hora de que vuelvas de aquel abismo y regreses para acabar con todos nuestros enemigos y borrarlos de la existencia...- en eso la energía que salía del circulo comenzó a entrar en aquella maquina mientras Gate seguía concentrándose -... para siempre!- en eso una explosión surgió en el lugar aventando a los malvados en distintas partes de aquella habitación mientras tanto el lugar como el equipo que había ahí se destruyó completamente

-shit… cof… cof… cof….- dijo el seapony tosiendo quitándose los escombros que tenía –¿every ting all you right?-

-tranquilo caballito… aun vivimos- dijo Megahorn quitándose la pantalla que tenía encima mientras Gate quitaba el escudo que lo protegía

-y bien... ¿is work? - pregunto el seapony, en eso un ruido se escuchó a lo lejos entre las chispas aquella maquina estaba ahí observándolos entre las sombras

-al parecer si- dijo Gate

\- ¿Dónde… estoy…? - pregunto aquel ser en las sombras con una voz macabra y ruin - ¿eres tú... Gate? -

-si... soy yo- dijo el sicario

\- ¿nos recuerdas? - pregunto el minotauro con su arma en la mano

-por supuesto que sí, son bobo y retonto- dijo la maquina refiriéndose a Megahorn como bobo y Straam como retonto cosa que les molestaba bastante -me siento extraño, muy diferente- en eso unos ojos comenzaron a brillar de un rojo intenso en aquella maquina intimidando a los lacayos de Gate mientras se observaba -un espejo-

\- ¿Qué? - preguntaba el seapony

-quiero un espejo!- grito la maquina mientras Megahorn le lanzaba un espejo el cual la maquina lo tomo para observarse -ohh... ¿mi cuerpo?... ¿ese soy yo? -

-tu cuerpo quedó destruido por completo después de tu intensa batalla, no pudimos hacer nada para salvarlo, esto era lo único que teníamos para traerte de vuelta- dijo Gate

-ne... nece... necito hacerle unos cambios- la maquina quebró el espejo con los vidrios y se los enterró en la boca comenzando a modificar su rostro comenzando a acercarse a los tres mostrando a un alicornio robótico plateado con unas manchas rojas en ellas, con alas metálicas, con cuchillas y cola larga con aguijón y un núcleo rojo en su pecho mientras se tapaba el rostro con sus alas - ¿qué les parece ahora? - decía mostrando su rostro impactando a los tres villanos

-no ha cambiado nada- dijo el seapony espantado

-sigues siendo el mismo hijo de pu... de siempre- dijo Megahorn

-gracias son tan lindos- dijo el robot dándole la espalda -pero aun necesito unos cambios en este cuerpo, pero me encanta-

-tendrás los ajustes que quieras, pero ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer... nuestros enemigos se hacen más fuertes, es hora de eliminarlos a todos ellos en especial a los caballeros de la realeza- dijo Gate - ¿qué dices?... ¿estás conmigo?... Black-

-he he he... suena divertido hermano... ha ha ha ha he he he he he ho ho ho ho- aquel alicornio comenzó a reírse un poco

-espero que sepas lo que haces boss- dijo Straam algo preocupado al igual que Megahorn mientras que Gate simplemente sonreía

-HA HA HA HA HA HA- aquel alicornio voltea de nuevo mostrando su macabra sonrisa que tenia en su rostro metálico -HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAA HA HA HA HA HA HA- en eso todo el lugar se ilumino por una luz blanca cubriendo todo el lugar

En la biblioteca del castillo de la amistad en una mesita se encontraba aquel libro amarillo el cual mágicamente comenzó a abrirse comenzando hablar la dueña del castillo

-"a tan solo a más de un año de los eventos del día D. y la captura de Lord Draco... las cosas habían regresado a la normalidad… desde aquel entonces, la mayoría de los ciudadanos de Equestria había olvidado esa desgracia y regresaron a sus vidas cotidianas"- las hojas cambiaban mostrando los eventos anteriores con los ponys aterrados a uno donde los ponys Vivian en paz y la captura del alterado -"en cambio a mí y a mis amigas recibimos a nuevos integrantes que se convirtieron en caballeros de la realeza... como dijo una vez cierto viajero del tiempo quien fui afortunada al conocerlo, es hora de la que la familia crezca"- imágenes ahora mostraban a los caballeros recibiendo a los nuevos integrantes de ese equipo junto con las princesas nombrándolos y sus amigos que estaban ahí festejando este momento en el nuevo cuartel de los caballeros

-"gracias a los caballeros de la realeza las amenazas bajaron trayendo paz al reino... o al menos eso fue lo que creía"- una imagen se revela que unas sombras oscuras rodeaban al reino -"las sombras regresaron y el juego continuo, trayendo consigo sus desgracias y entre ellas la perdida de alguien muy especial para mi"- una imagen apareció el cual se trataba una cruz de hierro el cual se partió a la mitad mientras unos llantos se escuchaban, en eso el libro comenzó a agrietarse mostrando una luz blanca que se intensificaba a cada momento -"porque toda historia debe tener un principio y un final... embárquense ahora... para la épica conclusión de los caballeros de la realeza... todo termina ahora"- el lugar se ilumino completamente iluminando por completo el lugar

 ** _*Capitulo 52: La historia continua_**

En la prisión de Arkhampony en una celda especial un prisionero de ahí se encontraba encadenado desde el día que llego

\- ¿quién es ese prisionero de ahí? - pregunto un guardia nocturno vigilando la entrada

\- ¿que no sabes novato?... es Aspros Galaxy- dijo su compañero otro guardia nocturno

\- ¿hablas del traficante Lord Draco? - dijo el guardia sorprendido - ¿que no estaba muerto? -

-está más vivo que nunca, si no fuera por esa celda especial que retiene sus poderes... estaríamos muertos ahora- dijo el nocturno -todo gracias a los caballeros de la realeza quienes fueron los que lo atraparon, yo estaba ese día en Manehatan cuando encadenamos a ese bastardo y lo metimos ahí, sentí un gran alivio, ojalá siga ahí-

\- ¿y qué has sabido de los caballeros? - pregunto el guardia novato

-escuche que tres de ellos fueron a Philidelphia por un problemón que se armó haya- dijo el guardia -sea lo que sea, no se compara como lo sucedido hace más de un año-

\- ¿más de un año? - pregunto el novato - ¿qué hicieron ellos? -

-hay novato… de lo que te perdiste- dijo el guardia comenzando a contarle lo sucedido, dentro de la celda de Aspros comenzó a escuchar a los guardias hablando abriendo después sus ojos color zaphiro el cual estaban inyectados de ira

-Ig..nos... Ni...ght- decía Aspros con el bozal en el hocico diciendo el nombre del que lo capturo

En la hermosa ciudad de Philidelphia, unas explosiones surgieron en alguna parte de ella

-que alguien me ayudeeee!- gritaba Shield estando en la cabeza de un gusano gigante que era café con la cabeza blanca con colmillos y toda la cosa intentando no caerse, el pony llevaba su armadura nocturna con la insignia de los caballeros reales en su pecho

-groooaaaarrrr- aquella bestia se sacudía tratando de quitárselo de encima, pero el pony terrenal con su espada Nexus enterrada en la cabeza de la bestia evitaba caerse

-resiste Shield!- grito Rockaid el Caballero de la Destreza portando su armadura mágica arriba de un edificio –muéstrale a ese gusano baboso ¿porque te dicen el Caballero Nocturno y no porque no eres una disque cara bonita? -

-mira mejor cállate y deja de decir babosadas y ayúdame ¿quieres?!- grito Shield sosteniéndose con fuerza mientras el gusano gruñía -y tu cállate!- decía golpeándole la cabeza haciendo enojar al gusano comenzando a moverse por toda la cuidad, el enano con su arco de gales dispara sus flechas azules lastimando al animal comenzando a irse por otra dirección

-Mapache el gusano se dirige hacia a tu posición, espero que estés lista- dijo Rockaid comunicándose por el transmisor en su oído

-"entendido enano, fuerte y claro"- dijo la yegua en otro lugar

En un barrio de la cuidad, Dragons Town

-muy bien sucio reptil, la Caballero de Cristal te dará tus pataditas en donde más te duele- decía Gore Muffin Heart portando su armadura cristalina y capa blanca y el logo real en su pecho mientras los dragones que Vivian ahí observaban todo desde áreas muy seguras apoyando a la unicornio de cristal

-grooaaaarrrr- a lo lejos el enorme gusano aparece llegando hacia la unicornio

-Mapache cuidado!- grito Shield golpeando al gusano intentando detenerlo - ¿cómo se detiene esta cosa? -

-yo me encargo, gran espíritu del lobo!- la unicornio concentra su magia apareciendo su espíritu animal -garras de lobo!- la unicornio salta golpeándolo seis veces en la cabeza haciendo enojar a la bestia haciendo que el gusano abra sus fauces tragándose a la unicornio

-Mapacheee nooo!- grito Shield mientras el gusano en un último intento dio una sacudida quitándose al pony de ahí cayendo al suelo en frente de él levantándose sin problemas - ¿cómo te atreves a comerte a mi amiga? - decía el caballero nocturno enojado, aquella bestia abre su boca sacando tentáculos intentando comérselo, pero Shield reacciona comenzando a cortar los tentáculos, en eso unas flechas mágicas aparecen de la nada explotándole la cara de la bestia rugiendo de ira

-maldita sea, hasta que por fin los encuentro- dijo Rockaid continuando disparando haciendo que el gusano se fuera bajo tierra siendo disparado por el aire intentando comérselos, pero ambos caballeros atacan al mismo tiempo cayendo el gusano en un edificio que se derrumbó al instante - ¿dónde está Mapache? -

-murió… como una heroína- dijo Shield todo triste -y no le pude pagar esos veinte bits que le debía-

-Shield mira- dijo Rockaid en eso vieron al gusano moviéndose comenzando a sentir unos dolores de adentro - ¿qué le pasa a esa cosa? -

-parece que le dio un dolor de estómago- dijo Shield viendo al gusano con un malestar estomacal

-mapache!- dijeron los caballeros al unísono

-haaaaa!- en eso una unicornio sale de las entrañas del gusano por donde entro manchada de porquería y media de color naranja que cubría su pelaje y armadura mientras el gusano caía al suelo muerto finalmente

-Mapache estas viva- dijo Shield feliz de verla -olvida los veinte bits que te dije- dijo el caballero nocturno al enano

-qué asco... no debí haber hecho eso- dijo Mapache toda asqueada, en eso los dragones que estaban ahí comenzaron a celebrar felicitando a los caballeros reales

-gracias bello público, nosotros también los amamos- dijo Rockaid recibiendo las ovaciones de los dragones

-te daría un abrazo, pero hueles feo- dijo Shield con la unicornio

-cállate- dijo Mapache de pronto

-groooaaarrrr- aquel gusano que según estaba muerto se levanta rugiendo frente a nuestros héroes

-esta cosa ye me tiene hasta aquí- dijo Shield -Espada Nexus... Corte Volcán- el pony blanco lanzo varios cortes mágicos lastimando a la bestia mientras el enano sacaba de su traje un explosivo

\- ¿a ver qué te parece esta bomba insecto? - grito el potrillo arrojándole la bomba haciendo que se lo tragara la bestia comenzando a sentirse mal cayendo al suelo de nuevo muriendo finalmente haciendo que los dragones gritaran de alegría

-debió haber sido una bomba potente, la mataste enseguida- dijo Mapache

-no fue la bomba, fue mi espada que la mato- dijo Shield

-entonces quiere decir que...- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir Gore ya que el gusano explota en mil pedazos llenando todo el barrio de dragones con las entrañas de la bestia -ROCKAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIID!- gritaba la unicornio toda sucia como el resto

-ups… creo que volví a excederme con la carga- dijo Rockaid riendo como idiota mientras los ponys y dragones lo veía feo -ups-

-Shunk Kirasagui observando todo desde un tejado diciendo lo siguiente…- decía el pony detective también manchado de porquería mientras veía al enano siendo perseguido por Mapache y Shield quienes le decían malas palabras al niño mientras intentaban matarlo -… que alegría no ser ese enano- decía el pony enmascarado riéndose

En una casa de seguridad a lo lejos de Ponyville un lugar resguardado con mucha seguridad

\- ¿quería verme niña Blazy? - dijo un oso polar bípedo portando armadura blanca con líneas azules con brazos metálicos en la parte delantera

\- ¿si dame tu opinión Grizzly? - pregunto la kirin azul con crin escarlata portando un vestido negro. ¿qué opinas de la decoración que le hice a esta casa? - aquel extraño oso observo de pies a cabeza viendo que era grande con una fuente en el centro con una sala bien decorada con bar y unas cuantas plantas para alegrar el lugar

-que tiene usted un gran gusto como lo tenía su madre niña Blazy- dijo aquel oso sonriéndole un poco

-después de mucho tengo mi propia casa con mi propia seguridad todo eso... soy la reina del lugar- dijo la kirin feliz por eso

-solo te hace falta un poco para madurar para que se te quite lo mocosa- dijo una batpony entrando por la puerta principal color azul cielo y crin larga color blanca portando un traje rojo ajustado con unos googles en la cabeza

-hasta que por fin te sales de tu escondite Selina- dijo Blazy corriendo para saludarla dándole un abrazo -que bueno verte-

-a mí también escuincla quería verte, pero con eso de que la Marine nos buscaba por lo de Manehatan no quería exponerte, lo bueno es que ya se calmaron un poco con todo esto- dijo la batpony

\- ¿y Rotox? - preguntaba la kirin

-ahí viene con su querido tío Groonz- dijo Selina viendo al pony con armadura wybern llegando llevando en una de sus alas a un bebe terrenal color azul cielo y pelo morado obscuro ojos zaphiro como la kirin llevando un mameluco amarillo

-hola de nuevo- dijo el pony wybern saludando cordialmente

-hola bebe, hola bebe- decía Blazy tomando al bebe de Selina con sus vectores poniéndolo en sus garras, aquel bebe solo le sonreía

-mi bebe está feliz de ver a su hermana mayor- dijo Selina observando en la casa y al oso que estaba ahí observando - ¿y tú eres…? -

-soy Grizzly Slash, mucho gusto- dijo el oso saludando -sean bienvenidos a la casa de Livingheart-

\- ¿y de dónde saliste? - preguntaba Groonz no muy confiado

-Grizzly era uno de los empleados de mi abuelo Livingheart, era devoto a la familia- le explico la kirin al wybern

-la niña me pidió su ayuda y gracias al dinero y estas garras levante esta casa para que ella viviera tranquila bajo mi cuidado- dijo el oso polar

-este tipo sí que tiene mucho valor- dijo Selina observándolo atentamente -me agrada este tipo-

-más vale que hagas tu trabajo o de lo contrario me veré en la penosa necesidad sacar tus entrañas de ti y convertirte en tapete para mi casa- dijo Groonz sonriendo malvadamente

-hablas demasiado para ser solo un pony con una extraña armadura, ¿de verdad crees tener la fuerza suficiente para vencerme a mí? - dijo el oso gruñéndole

-ya basta los dos, no peleen frente a mi hijo- ordeno Selina parando la riña

-Grizzly porque no le muestras la seguridad que tenemos, muéstrale al wybern lo que has hecho y de paso lo llevas al bar para que no se estrese- dijo la kirin

-como digas niña, por aquí cornudo- dijo el oso llevándose al pony wybern dejando solas a las yeguas quienes solamente reían yéndose a otra parte con él bebe

\- ¿y como ha estado tu abuela? - pregunto Selina ya en otra parte con la kirin en un comedor

-ella se encuentra bien, mi tío Deuteros la cuida y Goreline la acompaña cuidando de ella y de mi primo Charmy- dijo la kirin

-escuche que Deuteros se va a retirar, ¿eso es cierto? - pregunto la batpony

-es cierto, parece que dejara el plomo y se dedicara eso del rancho y todo eso- dijo Blazy con su pequeño hermano en sus brazos quien este dormía

-si tu papa se enterara de eso estaría molesto el cab...- dijo la batpony

-a mí me vale lo que diga... ya no me importa- dijo Blazy -no después de lo que hizo- decía ella en un tono molesto

-veo que aun sigues sin perdonarlo- dijo Selina mientras la kirin se entristecía así que decidió cambiar de tema -y dime diablilla, ¿estas lista para trabajar conmigo? -

-por supuesto que sí... tu no más dime que hacemos y cuando empezamos- dijo Blazy sonriéndole

-tengo unas ideas increíbles que te van a interesar- dijo Selina

-pues yo también tengo unas... a ver cuál de estas ideas queda mejor- dijo Blazy -tanto así que ni los caballeros reales se darán cuenta de ello-

-y hablando de los caballeros ¿cómo han estado ellos? - pregunto Selina - ¿has sabido algo del sobreviviente? -

-mendiga Selina… ya les quieres poner el ojo a ese pegaso rojo ¿no? - dijo Blazy riendo con ella –luego, luego se te ve lo calenturienta- decía la kirin riéndose

-el sobreviviente y yo tenemos tantas cosas en común - dijo Selina como si nada –además soy una mujer libre, tengo derechos de estar con quien sea-

-pues me he topado con él y su equipo una que otra vez… entre ellos el capitán Shield Heart, bueno el caballero nocturno Shield Heart, con eso de que ya lo ascendieron… les presume a sus soldados y todo eso- dijo Blazy riéndose pensando en aquel pony -dicen que están bien... pero yo no me creo eso-

\- ¿de qué hablas? - pregunto Selina poniéndose seria

-yo no más he oído, de las chismosas esas de Ponyville, pero al parecer... un caballero real le paso algo muy malo... haciendo que él se fuera dejando todo lo que amaba atrás- dijo Blazy sorprendiendo a la batpony

\- ¿en serio?...- dijo Selina sonriendo malvadamente -nada más me voy y estos pend... ya hicieron algo estúpido jajaja... ¿y sabes quién fue el que metió la pata del equipo? - preguntaba ella mientras la kirin comenzaba a decirle el nombre sorprendiendo todavía más a la batpony

En la guarida de Galaxy

-Goreline ¿has visto a Deuteros? - pregunto Sunflower la madre de Aspros y de Deuteros

-salió hace poco pero no ha regresado, se está tardando bastante... me preocupa un poco todo esto- dijo la yegua quien caminaba en la parte trasera de la casa en los jardines con el pequeño Charmy

-pues espero que no se haya metido en problemas ese cab...- dijo Sunflower -es igual de terco que su hermano-

En el Cuartel General de los Caballeros de la Realeza ubicado en una llanura dentro de una cascada en una caverna con equipo y objetos ahí dentro

-detuvimos al gusano y todo eso voló en mil pedazos...-

-por culpa de este idiota- dijo Shield metiéndole un zape al enano interrumpiendo lo que decía Mapache, estaban en la sala del cuartel hablando con alguien

-mismo desmadre de siempre- dijo la Caballero de la Alquimia Ember Paint recostada en el sofá sin hacer nada escuchando toda la historia

-al final cumplimos con nuestro trabajo- dijo Mapache

-buen trabajo- dijo Ember sonriéndoles un poco

-gracias capitana, solo hacíamos nuestro trabajo- dijo Shield agradecido

-por todos los cielos… ustedes huelen horrible- decía Applejack llegando con Fluttershy y Pinkie

-ya decía yo que algo olía mal- dijo Pinkie oliéndolos a los ponys -iiiiuuu-

\- ¿qué les paso? - pregunto Fluttershy en el aire tapándose la nariz

-no sean payasas- dijo Rockaid enojado

-ustedes apestan más que los cerdos de Sweet Apple Acress… o los cerdos de Applelossa- dijo la vaquera asqueada

\- ¿cómo puedes soportar ese olor Paint? - pregunto Pinkie tapándose la nariz con su cola

-perdón… ¿que decían?...- dijo Paint sin prestarles atención -es cierto... por todos los divinos- decía oliéndolos la yegua plateada

\- ¿ves lo que provocas enano? - dijo Mapache metiéndole un zape al niño

-ya dije que lo sentía…. perdónenme por nacer- dijo Rockaid sobándose la cabeza - ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí? - les decía a las tres manes que estaban ahí

-les venimos a decir que Twilight hará una reunión aquí muy pronto- dijo Pinkie saltando de alegría sentándose en otro sofá que había ahí brincando en el

-y quieren que estén ahí los caballeros- dijo Fluttershy -y.…-

-adivino… estará ahí nuestro niñero- dijo Ember mientras la pegaso asentía con la cabeza poniendo cara de fastidio la capitana

-pero antes de eso vayan a darse un baño porque enserio- dijo Applejack tapándose la nariz

-está bien- decían los tres caballeros retirándose yéndose a las duchas

\- ¿te pasa algo caramelo? - pregunto Applejack a Paint quien estaba seria

-te notamos algo distraída- dijo Pinkie

\- ¿en serio tengo que asistir? - dijo Ember sentándose observándolas

-lo se terroncito, sé que estas pasando por un momento difícil y todo eso, si quieres le digo a Twilight que no.…-

-está bien vaquera estaré en la reunión- dijo Ember –podrían dejarme a solas un momento-

-claro te daremos el tiempo que sea- dijo Fluttershy retirándose con sus amigas dejándola sola

-hola queridos seguidores de esta historia, me alegra mucho volver a verlos… como pueden ver no estoy muy animada que digamos debido a ciertos conflictos que hubo durante este lapso de tiempo... ¿quieren saber qué fue lo que paso?... averígüenlo- dijo Ember sonriéndoles a sus seguidores -lo sé yo también los eche de menos-

A lo lejos de Equestria en unas montañas nevadas se encontraba una enorme presa hidroeléctrica que se encontraba abandonada durante muchos años o eso al menos era lo que se creía

-boss- decía Straam encontrando a su jefe en un corredor -finaly is here-

\- ¿qué ocurre?, ¿hicieron lo que les pedí? - pregunto el sicario

-encontramos a Deuteros y lo capturamos- dijo el seapony -but...- los dos ponys recorrieron el largo pasillo hasta llegar a una compuerta donde se abrió llevándose la gran sorpresa de su vida

-pu... madre, ¿qué demonios paso? - grito Gate completamente enojado

-lo tenía vigilado pero aquel cab... lo vio y en un momento de descuido mío- dijo el minotauro le mostro el cuerpo de un kirin metálico completamente muerto de una forma horrible mostrando su rostro una expresión de terror y para sorpresa de aquellos vieron al culpable que estaba en una esquina riéndose

\- ¿Qué?... él no se rio de mis chistes- dijo Blackgate riéndose

\- ¿te das cuenta de lo que hiciste cab...? - grito Gate a su hermano

-por favor, ¿cuál es el problema?, además tu y yo sabemos que Deuteros nunca nos cayó bien- dijo el alicornio robótico

-pero no tenías que matarlo- dijo el sicario - ¿en que estabas pensando? -

-no lo sé, una cosa llego a otra… primero hablamos, lo solté para que se relajara y lo último que recuerdo era que tenía su cabeza en mis garras- aquel alicornio se acercó al cuerpo del kirin usándolo como títere - ¿quién ríe ahora Deuteros?, das miedo cab... ha ha ha ha ha- decía jugando con el cuerpo

-fuck- dijo Straam

-debieron haberlo visto, lucho como todo un guerrero, pero al final la inteligencia siempre le gana a la fuerza bruta- dijo Blackgate riéndose -por eso me trajeron de vuelta ¿no?... para deshacernos de nuestros enemigos-

-but Blackgate dont you remember que necesitamos a un alterado para enviárselo a ya sabes quién- dijo Straam

\- ¿hablas de Exxes Coldbreak Industries? - dijo el robot rascándose la barbilla -me había olvidado de ellos, que no se fueron a la quiebra cuando EVO X se fue a la ruina gracias ciertos caballeritos que conozco-

-por favor, eso no los detuvo y tú lo sabes, ellos invirtieron de su dinero y tiempo para traerte de vuelta y así es como le pagas quebrándote a uno de sus experimentos- dijo Gate observando el cuerpo inerte del kirin

-relájate hermano, aún nos queda uno- dijo Black

-but is stay in Arkhampony- dijo Straam

-ese lugar esta cien por ciento asegurado, guardias nocturnos lo vigilan las veinticuatro horas al día- dijo Megahorn -ni con la autoridad de Straam lo podemos sacar de ahí-

-oh bueno, en fin… se ve que tienen mucho trabajo que hacer ustedes- dijo el robot retirándose arrastrando el cuerpo del alterado muerto con su cola -ahora si me disculpan tengo que enviar regalitos a mis enemigos y demostrarle a todo el mundo que yo... Blackgate jamás morirá y siempre estaré ahí para joderles su put... vidas... y si no me creen pregúntenle a Ignos Nigth, ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaaa- decía el alicornio riéndose abandonando la habitación

-señor no es por nada, pero tenemos que deshacernos de el antes de que termine matándonos a todos- dijo Megahorn

-the minotaur is right- dijo el seapony

-pero también les recuerdo que gracias a él... Ignos Nigth dejo de existir- dijo Gate -un caballero menos del que no tenemos que preocuparnos nunca más-

-thats true- dijo Straam

-además... mi hermano tiene razón, Deuteros jamás me cayó bien- dijo Gate -de hecho, con todo esto que acaba de ocurrir se me está ocurriendo una brillante idea... escuchen esto es lo que van a hacer- les decía a sus secuaces

En la prisión de Arkhampony en la celda especial del alterado

-princesa Luna- decían los guardias nocturnos saludándola

-abran las puertas, tengo que hablar con el prisionero- dijo la alicornio de la noche de forma autoritaria, los guardias obedecieron y abrieron las compuertas de la celda donde se encontraba Aspros en el suelo comiendo debido a que las cadenas se aflojaron para que comiera sin soltarlo claro esta y sin el bozal

\- ¿qué es lo que quieres? - pregunto el kirin azul de mala gana -largo-

-tú no eres nadie para darme ordenes en mi prisión- dijo Luna molesta -me sorprende que aun después de este tiempo preso no hayas escapado... ¿será acaso que tu familia sádica ya no quiere saber nada de ti… o están mejor sin ti? -

-tu no conoces a mi familia- dijo Aspros -ellos vendrán por mí, algún día solo espera y veraz que saldré de esta prisión- dijo el kirin

-pues espero con ansias ya que tengo preparadas sus celdas- dijo Luna en un tono sarcástico

-si no fuera por este pin... frio te quemaría viva ahora mismo, es eso o te llevaría a mi cama primero para cog... y luego matarte- dijo Aspros sonriendo malvadamente

-no sin antes primero pasar sobre mi cadáver maldito asesino- dijo un pony entrando a la celda, era un unicornio color tinto, crin larga color jade bien peinado, su Cuttie mark era una lanza con un listón rojo envuelto apuntando arriba portando desgraciadamente para muchos de los que están leyendo esta historia una armadura de la Marine, acercándose a la princesa Luna

-sargento Gibson, bienvenido- dijo Luna

-el gusto es mío princesa Luna... ¿aún no ha hablado sobre el escondite de su familia? - dijo el pony hablando moderadamente -es una lástima, esperaba más progresos tuyos Aspros-

-sin ofender sargentito, pero los Galaxy jamás traicionan a los otros- dijo el kirin -y mucho menos a la familia-

-se un buen alterado Galaxy, ¿dinos donde está tu familia? y me asegurare de que te envíen a una mejor prisión- dijo el unicornio tinto

-aquí estoy bien gracias, si no fuera por esta comida de mierda que me dan seria mi segundo hogar aquí- dijo Aspros -o si quieren que hable déjenme una noche de pasión con esta princesa que estoy viendo... ¿qué dices mi vida?, tengamos sexo tu y yo y me llevas a la luna con tus encantos- dijo Aspros

-no gracias- el cuerno de luna brillo haciendo que las cadenas se estiraran inmovilizando al alterado –ni en un millón de años- dijo Luna poniéndole el bozal en la cara con su magia

-... solo un rapidin, ¿qué te cuesta?- dijo Aspro mientras los ponys se alejaban saliendo de la celda –no puedes resistirte a mis encantos-

Ya afuera

-es muy peligroso que este con ese sujeto, no tiene idea de lo que le pueda llegar a hacer- dijo Gibson

-se perfectamente lo que me enfrento Gibson- dijo Luna -yo me he enfrentado a criaturas horrendas en el pasado... tengo mucha experiencia en ello-

-no la subestimo, después de todo usted es la gran Luna, una de las hijas de Lauren y dueña de la noche- dijo Gibson

-eso lo soy y que no se te olvide- dijo Luna riendo con él un poco mientras salían del edificio llegando a los patios de la prisión -nunca le he dado las gracias por toda la ayuda que nos está dando-

-solo hago mi trabajo, después de todo estamos en el mismo lado de la ley- dijo Gibson sacando con su magia un reloj de bolsillo viendo la lo hora que era -cielos la reunión va a comenzar y yo aquí platicando, con permiso princesa luna salúdeme a su hermana de mi parte-

-tenga cuidado sargento, salúdeme a su hermana también- dijo Luna aquel unicornio levanto su casco mientras se iba

En el cuartel general de los caballeros en una mesa grande y redonda se encontraban ahí sentados en cada silla Twilight, Spike, Rockaid, Ventus, Mapache, Ember y Shield reunidos junto con alguien mas

-antes que nada, quiero felicitarlos a ustedes por su misión que tuvieron el día de hoy- dijo una yegua unicornio de buen cuerpo color tinto con la crin larga color jade y su Cuttie mark era una lanza apuntando abajo envuelto en un listón azul portando también una armadura de la Marine -estuvieron geniales siii- decía la yegua de un modo alegre y divertido

\- ¿cómo se dice chicos? - pregunto Twilight

-gracias oficial Nova- decía llamándola por su nombre

-que pesada…-

-Paint- dijo Ventus callándola -y dígame oficial ¿ha sabido algo de los otros caballeros? -

-todos están bien Fast, no hay de qué preocuparse- dijo el sargento Gibson llegando

-hola hermano- dijo nova dándoles un abrazo

-espero que no hayan causado problemas mientras no estaba hermana- dijo su hermano aceptando con gusto el saludo

-estos chiquilines se portaron tan bien- dijo Nova riéndose -sobre todo el enano que no voló nada-

-jajaja- dijo Rockaid riéndose traviesamente -por ahora-

\- ¿cómo estas Twilight? - pregunto Gibson

-bien no me quejo- dijo la alicornio sonrojándose un poco

\- ¿dice que están bien los otros? - pregunto Ventus al sargento

-así es, Tennessee, Alex y ese tal Brodek llegaran a su destino muy pronto- dijo Gibson

-yo debería haber ido a ese lugar- dijo Ventus preocupado

-necesitábamos caballeros que sean sigilosos, desafortunadamente tu no cuentas con esos requisitos tontito- dijo Nova en un tono burlón

-pero soy bueno dando trancazos, no hay nadie que aguante uno de mis golpes- dijo Ventus simulando que peleaba

-lo sabemos Ven, pero ellos pueden cuidarse solos y saben dar de trancazos- dijo Twilight

-aparte de que tú eres un asco en el sigilo- dijo Spike mientras el pegaso rojo lo veía feo

-deberías escuchar a tu princesa Fast, ella sabe lo que hace- dijo Gibson tomando lugar

-además el dragón rechoncho tiene razón, eres un asco en el sigilo- dijo Nova haciendo reír al grupo haciendo que Ventus se enojara

-buen trabajo con su misión de Philidelphia, hubo menos daños que las últimas veces- dijo Gibson

-solo hacíamos lo que podíamos- dijo Mapache

-sigan así chicos... ahora comencemos con nuestra reunión si no les molesta- dijo Gibson hablando

-supongo que ustedes se estarán preguntando, ¿quiénes son estos idiotas que invaden nuestra guarida?- decía Ember hablando con sus fans -son los hermanos Nova y Gibson, y si… son de la Marine desafortunadamente, gracias a un incidente que hubo hace tiempo, estos peleles nos están supervisando, aunque parece que les está cayendo bien al grupo, a mí no me convencen en lo absoluto, solo mírenlos…- la unicornio plateada veía a estos hermanos riéndose entre si ya que esos dos son muy unidos y a la vez hacían reír al grupo -nadie puede ser tan feliz en ese trabajo-

\- ¿Paint quieres compartir algo con el grupo? - pregunto Gibson observando a la unicornio hablando sola

-nada- dijo Ember cruzada de brazos

\- ¿siempre es así de loca? - preguntaba Nova

-más bien rara diría yo- dijo Spike

-recuerden, si tienen problemas solo sigan el protocolo y no abra problema alguno- dijo Gibson

-recuerden no lo hacemos por molestarlos lo hacemos por su bien, no queremos que tengan otra desgracia como el "incidente del IN-27"- decía Nova causando algo de tensión en el grupo sobre todo a Twilight -chicos lo siento no quería...-

-mejor cierra tu maldita boca y no digas nada quieres!- gritaba Ember levantándose de su lugar retirándose de mala gana

-Ember espera- dijo Twilight siguiéndola

-upsi… metí la pata- dijo Nova

-está bien Nova... no fue tu intención- dijo Shield

-mejor sigamos con la reunión- dijo Ventus un poco triste

-pospongamos todo esto y tómense el día libre- dijo el sargento -los veré en la mañana-

-gracias señor- decían los caballeros abandonando sus lugares

-Ventus me gustaría hablar contigo- dijo el sargento

-dígame- dijo el pegaso rojo

-vayamos a otro lugar mejor - dijo Gibson sonriéndole

-lo sigo entonces- dijo Ventus

En otra parte de la base real

-hola Paint- dijo Twilight entrando a una habitación que era de la unicornio plateada, estaba triste recostada en su cama

-hola nenita- dijo Ember mientras la alicornio se acercaba a ella

-sé que esto no es fácil para ti... pero... quiero que sepas que también no es fácil para mí, no eres la única que está sufriendo por todo esto- dijo Twilight sentándose a orillas de la cama

\- ¿porque tuvo que pasar esto?... ¿porque alguien como mi hermano tuvo que pasarle esta desgracia? - dijo Paint triste -por mi culpa se fue-

-no solo fue tu culpa, yo también la tuve... no debí habernos dado ese respiro- dijo Twilight toda triste

-quisimos cambiarlo, hacerlo una mejor persona, pero...-

-…solo queríamos lo mejor para el- dijo Twilight mientras Ember soltaba unas lágrimas en sus ojos

-mis papas están deprimidos por eso- dijo Ember

-nos salió el tiro por la culata- dijo Twilight

-pero el culpable de todo eso fue ese maldito incidente del IN-27!- gritaba Ember -gracias a ese incidente la Marine nos está vigilando-

-Gibson y Nova son unos buenos ponys y nos han ayudado bastante, es mejor tenerlos a ellos que a la dama de hierro- dijo Twilight riendo un poco con ella -debemos ser fuertes Paint... él lo hubiera querido-

-lo sé- dijo Ember frotando su cara cariñosamente con el de ella para después darse un gran abrazo Spike a lo lejos observo todo queriendo irse, pero una fuerza mágica lo agarra jalándolo a ellos, él bebe Dragon observo y fue Ember que lo jalo hacia ella para que también se uniera al abrazo de las dos yeguas

-las quiero chicas- dijo Spike aceptando con gusto ese gran abrazo de las yeguas

En el castillo de la amistad

-y dígame sargento...-

-estamos entre amigos Ven, puedes llamarme Gibson- dijo el pony color tinto hablando por un pasillo del castillo luego de haber regresado del cuartel

-y… ¿qué hay de lo que le encargue? - dijo Ventus

-ohh… eso, ya estoy encargándome de ese asunto- dijo Gibson dándole las buenas noticias al pegaso rojo -no te preocupes Fast, muy pronto tú y tu familia se reencontrarán una vez más-

\- ¿de verdad podrá encontrarlos? - pregunto el pegaso rojo un poco preocupado

-hare lo que está a mi alcance muchacho, pero te lo advierto, lo que sea que vaya a pasar debes ser fuerte... ¿de acuerdo? - dijo el unicornio muy serio

-ya sea en una tumba o una morgue o en asilo para dementes… quiero ver a mis padres y estoy dispuesto a afrontar lo que sea- dijo Ventus mientras el sargento lo miraba seriamente

-descansa soldado… ya mañana vemos con más tranquilidad, pero ahora solo te pido que seas paciente- dijo Gibson

-gracias señor- dijo Ventus en posición de firmes

Esa noche en Ponyville en Sugar Cube Corner

-perdón por molestarte a estas horas Pinkie, pero enserio me moría de hambre- dijo Rockaid en una mesa

-no hay de que pequeño caballero, para mis amigos siempre está abierto- dijo Pinkie trayéndole Cupcakes con algo de leche para que los acompañara

-cupcakes yay!, aprovechando que no está ese idiota de Brodek- dijo Rockaid comiéndolos -ricos-

-pensé que ibas a estar con Sweetie- dijo Pinkie

-naaah… Sweetie tiene una pijamada de yeguas en casa de Twist, por lo tanto, Rarity dijo que no fuera, dice que soy capaz de aprovecharme de ellas- dijo Rockaid -no la culpo soy todo un querubín, es obvio que estas pollitas quieren conmigo-

-si claro- dijo Pie con sarcasmo

-apuesto que Ignos estaría de acuerdo con esto- dijo Rockaid comiendo augustamente cuando de pronto una tristeza invadió su mente -Ignos…-

-lo se enano yo también lo extraño- dijo Pinkie poniéndole su pesuña en su cabeza acariciándolo

En otra parte de la ciudad en una casa a lo lejos de la cuidad

-hola Ven- dijo Fluttershy recibiendo a su pegaso a su humilde casa

-perdón por visitarte a estas horas Fluu, pero...- decía el pegaso rojo algo apenado

\- ¿qué sucede? - pregunto Fluttershy

\- ¿te molesta si paso aquí esta noche? - dijo Ventus

-por supuesto que no Ven, siempre eres bienvenido aquí, siéntete como en tu casa- dijo Fluttershy sonriéndole -si tu quieres…-

-eres la mejor Fluu- dijo Ventus sentándose en el sofá que había ahí mientras la pegaso le serbia una taza de té el cual se lo agradeció el pegaso rojo -gracias-

\- ¿todo está bien haya en el cuartel Ven? - pregunto Fluttershy sentándose al lado de el - ¿esos tipos de la Marine te tratan bien? -

-sí, son buenos debo admitirlo, lástima que pertenezcan a la Marine- dijo el pegaso rojo

-es un milagro que vengas a verme, no te había visto por aquí en mucho tiempo- dijo la pegaso amarilla

-he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza con eso del trabajo y todo eso… bla, bla, bla, ¿tú me entiendes verdad? - dijo Ventus sonriéndole el cual la pegaso amarilla movió la cabeza en señal de si

-y tu... ¿cómo te encuentras? - pregunto Fluttershy muy seriamente al decir eso la pegaso Ventus cambio su expresión de felicidad a tristeza

\- ¿se me nota mucho verdad? - dijo Ventus todo deprimido, Fluttershy no dijo nada solo movió la cabeza en señal de si -es increíble que haya pasado más de un año desde que Ignos desapareció-

-sé que fue difícil para ti perder a tu mejor amigo- dijo Fluttershy -él también era mi amigo-

-es que… sigo sin poder creerlo, apenas parecía ayer que lo acompañaba para su cita con el dentista fastidiándome como siempre, evitando que Ignos no mordiera al dentista y ahora el... ya... ya... no está... y todo fue por mi culpa- Ventus veía la taza con te viendo su reflejo -no estuve ahí para apoyarlo-

-no fue tu culpa Ven- dijo Fluttershy tomando tiernamente el casco del pegaso rojo

-era mi amigo, debí haber estado ahí cuando más me necesitaba... lo último que recuerdo fue que estábamos discutiendo sobre el sargento Gibson, él decía que no era de confianza, con eso de que Twilight lo mando al carajo- dijo Ventus con suma tristeza mientras Fluttershy lo abrazaba todas sus fuerzas

-fue un respiro cielo- corrigió la pegaso amarilla

-para mi es lo mismo- dijo Ventus

En la Boutique Carrusel

-y dime Shield, ¿cómo te va con tu pony especial? - pregunto Rarity en la cocina hablando con el caballero nocturno mientras le daba una taza de cocoa caliente

-me boto- dijo Shield

-no me sorprende- dijo Rarity mientras el pony blanco la veía feo -digo... cuanto lo siento querido y… ¿qué paso? -

-decía que no pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, pero le dije que mi nuevo trabajo como caballero me impedía pasar tiempo con ella y todo eso, pero no me creyó y me mando al carajo- dijo Shield

-no le hagas caso cariño, algún día encontraras a una que te entienda perfectamente bien- dijo Rarity

\- ¿lo dices enserio? - dijo Shield conmovido

-la verdad… no lo creo querido- dijo Rarity haciéndolo deprimir más al pony blanco

-soy un buen tipo, ¿que no saben el dicho que lo que cuenta es el interior? - dijo Shield tomando la bebida

-el problema no es lo que llevas dentro, si no la asquerosa cubierta que tienes por fuera- dijo Rarity deprimiendo más al pony terrenal blanco

-voy a acabar de soltero como Twilight…- dijo Shield

-Twilight…- dijo la unicornio pensando en su querida princesa -ella es la que está pasándolo peor-

-pues ella se lo busco, fue ella quien lo boto-

-fue un respiro- dijo Rarity

-es igual- dijo Shield –y no solo ella… la capitana también tiene la culpa, por meterse en donde no la llaman… esas dos quieren a su Ignos de vuelta-

-pero eso no se va a poder- dijo Rarity con tristeza

\- ¿también lo extrañas verdad? - dijo Shield

-Ignos era tan molesto que a veces me desesperaba…. actuaba como niño chiquito y me estresaba como no te imaginas, pero cuando llegue a conocerlo mejor… le llegue a tener un profundo cariño- dijo Rarity recordándolo

-lo querías a pesar de su nivel de estupidez- dijo Shield

-no era estúpido porque lo era, es todo lo contrario… él es un chico encantador e inteligente con una curiosidad infantil… solo que a veces era difícil comprenderlo, ni siquiera Twilight lo comprendía- dijo Rarity riéndose un poco imaginándose a la alicornio desesperándose mientras Ignos como si nada seguía siendo el mismo -pero a pesar de eso Ignos era fiel, leal, siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitábamos-

\- ¿si te das cuentas que estas describiéndolo como un perro verdad? - dijo Shield terminándose su cocoa -pero entiendo lo que quieres decirme… me sirves más por favor-

-con mucho gusto querido- dijo Rarity mientras seguían conversando los ponys

En Sweet Apple Acress

-nada como una noche de mujeres para pasarla genial- dijo Rainbow con la vaquera y Mapache sentadas afuera de la casa Apple, ella estaba recargada en la barda mirando el cielo estrellado

-desearía que esos días fueran así de tranquilos por siempre- dijo Applejack sentada en los escalones -pero me temo que eso es imposible-

-si- dijo Mapache

\- ¿y han sabido algo de los otros caballeros? - pregunto Applejack

-el sargento Gibson dice que ya están por llegar a su destino- dijo Mapache

-pues espero que regresen pronto, tendré practica con los Wonderbolts y que quiero que Alex este ahí para apoyarme- dijo Rainbow en el techo de la casa

-y mientras que yo tengo tanto trabajo que hacer, ese maldito cola anillada se me fue como liebre en temporada de apareamiento, todo lo que hace ese Cooper con tal de no trabajar- dijo Applejack un poco molesta

-tranquilas ponys, Brodek está con ellos- dijo Mapache

\- ¿y?... ese pony es una mala influencia para Alex- dijo Rainbow

-lo único que va a hacer es desconcentrarlos en su misión- dijo Applejack

-oigan, Brodek es un buen caballero- dijo Mapache

\- ¿en serio? - dijo Rainbow

\- ¿a quién engaño?... es peor que Shield- dijo Mapache mientras el grupo se reía un poco continuando disfrutando de la hermosa noche

En el Castillo de la Amistad Twilight estaba reorganizando su biblioteca como siempre cuando de pronto

-toc, toc, ¿se puede princesa? - decía Gibson en la entrada

-sargento Gibson, ¿aún sigue aquí? - dijo Twilight mientras el sargento se acercaba a ella –pensé que regresaría a casa con su hermana-

-mi hermana puede cuidarse sola... la razón por la cual sigo aquí es que me gustaría si no es mucha molestia invitarla a salir a un restaurante de por aquí-

\- ¿me estas invitando a salir? - decía Twilight sorprendida

-vamos princesa, se ve que estas pasando por una etapa depresiva y me gustaría poder hacer algo para alegrarte, ¿qué dices Twilight?, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo a cenar?... yo invito- dijo Gibson

-no lo sé sargento yo... tengo cosas que hacer y.…-

-ve con el Twilight diviértete- dijo Spike llegando -necesitas aire fresco, ve yo limpio aquí-

-...- la alicornio se quedó pensando por unos instantes hasta que -bueno supongo que salir a cenar no me hará daño... está bien sargento me convenció-

-por aquí princesa- dijo Gibson llevándose a la alicornio para cenar

-te quiero a la doce, ni un minuto tarde- dijo Spike mientras él bebe Dragon comenzó a limpiar

-como digas mama- decía ella con sarcasmo alejándose

En la presa abandonada

-solo un poco más mis queridos ponys y una sorpresa les daré… ha ha ha ha haaaaa- decía Blackgate con unos regalos en la mesa para ciertas victimas suyas

A la mañana siguiente en la guarida Galaxy

-Goreline, Goreline- dijo Sunflower despertando a la mujer de Deuteros quien estaba dormida en un sofá

\- ¿ya es de mañana? - dijo Goreline despertando - ¿y Deuteros...? -

-no ha regresado- dijo la pony azul preocupada -ese condenado chamaco no ha regresado, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto-

-patrona- decía unos de los ponys trabajadores de la casa entrando -llego un regalo esta mañana-

\- ¿quién lo envía? - pregunto Goreline

-no tengo idea, solo dice que va dedicado a usted doña Sunflower- dijo el trabajador haciendo que la unicornio lo tomara

En el castillo de Canterlot

-buen día hermana- dijo Luna saludando a su hermana mayor en el comedor

-hola Lu- dijo Celestia comiéndose su pastel como siempre - ¿y ese regalo? -

-uno de los guardias lo encontró a plena entrada del castillo- dijo Luna –¿será acaso uno de mis admiradores secretos? - dijo la alicornio de la noche agitando la caja

-Lu no lo agites, podrías romperlo- dijo Celestia sonriendo viendo a su hermana actuando como niña chiquita revisando su regalo antes del día del hogar quitándole el regalo con su magia - ¿quién lo habrá enviado? -

\- ¿será Discord? - dijo Luna

-no… este no parece ser su forma de coquetearme- dijo la alicornio del día

En el Imperio de Cristal

-amor… te llego un regalo- dijo Shining entrando a su habitación mientras su esposa su ponía sus atuendos reales

-en serio… ¿quién me lo envía? - pregunto Cadence poniéndose su corona

-no lo sé- dijo Shining revisándolo –¿será de Rockaid? -

-ese niño me sorprende cada vez más- dijo Cadence -cada día me sorprende más-

-ojalá pudiera darle un regalo a mi hermana- dijo Shining pensando en su hermana -tal vez así podríamos alegrarla-

-lo se Shining, lo único que podemos hacer es apoyarla en lo que necesita- dijo Cadence –cuando los veía a esos dos juntos eran… la pareja mágica de Equestria, así les decía cada vez que miraba-

-yo conozco a unos cuantos amigos, si quieres yo podría presen...-

-Shining es mejor que no te metas en eso, digo presentarle a otro pony para ella... sería muy incómodo... al final Twilight es la que decide, no puedes presionarla en eso-

-entiéndelo Cadence no me gusta verla así- dijo Shining mientras Cadence le daba un beso en la mejilla

-a mí tampoco me gusta… pero si quiere salir con otro es decisión de ella- dijo Cadence -es como decirte que si tu mueres… ¿te gustaría que yo anduviera con otro? -

-supongo que tienes razón- dijo Shining jugando con el listón del regalo -si muero yo quiero que sigas siendo feliz y puedes salir con otro con quien sea, no tendré problema con eso-

-qué lindo eres querido- dijo Cadence frotando su cara con el cariñosamente

-y nada más por curiosidad… si yo muero ¿a quien escogerías como tu siguiente esposo? - pregunto Shining bromeando

-Rockaid-

\- ¿Rockaid? - grito Shining desesperado - ¿cómo que con Rockaid?... pero… si es un niño-

-pero dentro de unos años él va ser un semental apuesto y adorable- dijo Cadence sonriendo traviesamente –dah-

-pero él te ve como una madre- dijo Shining sin poder creerlo

-si me viera como una madre no me estaría viendo el trasero o me coqueteara de vez en cuando- dijo Cadence riéndose de los cumplidos que le hace el enano -es obvio está creciendo amor… el ya no me ve de esa manera, te apuesto que está teniendo sueños fantaseosos conmigo-

-pero, pero, pero-

-de hecho, una vez hablamos de eso y me dijo que si- dijo la alicornio como si nada dejando en shock al unicornio

\- ¿queeee? -

-es una historia graciosa, estábamos comiendo en un restaurante hablando tranquilamente, el enano me dijo "oye Cadence que pasaría si Shining ya no estaría contigo por causas de fuerzas mayores" – decía ella imitando la voz del niño -y yo le dije ¿porque dice eso? y él me dijo "es que cuando viaje al futuro mi pony me dejo por un imbécil" y yo le dije cielos cuanto lo siento y luego una cosa llego a la otra pensábamos ¿qué pasaría si no tendríamos a nuestros seres amados? y entonces le dije… oye enano si Shining ya no está conmigo por causas de fuerzas mayor… ¿te gustaría ser mi siguiente esposo? y él me dijo "claro total Sweetie me va a dejar por ese idiota de Buttom" así que hicimos un acuerdo lo firmamos y pum ya tengo un siguiente esposo de reserva listo para usarlo- dijo Cadence sonriendo como si nada dejando a Shining con la boca abierta

\- ¿pero por qué el? - dijo Shining sin poder procesarlo

-porque es bueno conmigo, con mi hija... y no me salgas de que tiene pony digo mírame- dijo Cadence modelando su cuerpo de una manera sensual -mira estas curvas, los ponys de cristal me dicen señorita aún, si no estuviera casada contigo ya se lo hubiera quitado a Sweetie Belle desde el principio... si fuera un poquito más grande y con solo menear estos- dijo la alicornio moviendo sus bellos flancos frente a su esposo –ya estaría perdiendo su virginidad en este mismo instante-

-basta Cadence es suficiente, no puedo creer que hayas planeando ya tu futuro después de mi muerte- dijo Shining todo triste

-a wi wi- dijo Cadence -de hecho, hasta planeamos tu muerte-

\- ¿queeee? - grito Shining aterrado

-es broma, jamás te haría eso, adoro que sigas siendo mi esposo- dijo Cadence riéndose mientras le daba otro beso al unicornio -pero pórtate bien... o te ira mal- advertía la alicornio del amor

-lo tendré en cuenta- dijo Shining riéndose como idiota

-ahora... ¿vas a quedarte así o vas a abrir ese regalo que me trajo mi fabuloso y próximo esposo? - dijo Cadence emocionada cambiando de tema

-yo también te he dado buenos regalos... tenemos una hermosa bebe-

-y es el único regalo bueno que me has dado hasta ahora- dijo Cadence mientras su esposo lo miraba feo a la princesa -ya abre el regalo-

-está bien- dijo Shining mientras maldecía por dentro diciendo "maldito enano nada más deja que lo veo y le va a ir mal"

En el Castillo de la Amistad

-buen día Twilight- dijo Spike en el comedor mientras la alicornio entraba - ¿cómo te fue anoche con el sargento? -

-bien Spike, cenamos, caminamos por la noche, platicamos, reímos, tenía razón necesitaba aire fresco- dijo Twilight sentándose en el comedor trayendo un regalo con su magia

-me alegra que la hayas pasado bien- dijo Spike sonriéndole el cual la alicornio le sonrió también - ¿y ese regalo? -

-lo encontré anoche mientras regresaba al castillo- dijo Twilight observando el regalo

\- ¿será un regalo de Pinkie o de los otros? - pregunto Spike

-eso es algo que vamos a ver- dijo Twilight queriendo abrirla

En la prisión Arkhampony

-aspros te envían un regalo- dijo el guardia nocturno entrando a la celda dejándolo cerca de el retirándose

-...- las cadenas se aflojaron un poco para que el kirin se moviera y ver su regalo -que raro- era lo único que decía mientras examinaba con cuidado el paquete viendo que efectivamente una pequeña nota colgada en la caja decía "espero que te guste... lo hice con mucho amor querido Aspros" eso no le gustaba al kirin así que sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la caja

En el Castillo de Canterlot

-en el nombre de mi madre… una garra!- dijo Luna aterrada viendo aquella extremidad dentro de la caja

\- ¿qué clase de maldita broma es esa? - dijo Celestia sin poder creerlo mientras se tapaban por ese horrible aroma que salía de dicho regalo

En el Imperio de Cristal

-quítamelo, Shining quítamelo esta en mi pelo- dijo Cadence aterrada luego de abrir la caja

-Cadence no tienes nada- dijo Shining sin poder creer lo que recibió, estiro una pata cerrando de golpe el regalo debido al olor -guardias vengan rápido!- gritaba el príncipe como loco alertando a los guardias de cristal

En la guarida Galaxy

-quiero a todo al personal aquí inmediatamente!- grito Goreline diciéndole a un trabajador luego de haber abierto el regalo viendo que era una pata del lado izquierdo

-no, no, no, no- dijo Sunflower al ver el horror que estaba en esa caja

-doña Sunflower… dígame que no es el...- dijo Goreline aterrada -dígame que no es el- decía ella mientras la yegua mayor estaba en shock temiendo lo peor

En el Castillo de la Amistad

-oye Twilight… de casualidad podrías prestarme un libro de...- decía Ventus entrando al castillo cuando de pronto

-aaahhhhhh!-

-Twilight, Spike!- grito Ventus volando rápidamente llegando al origen del grito donde entro al comedor -Twilight, Spike ¿qué ocurre? -

-en la... mesa... la caja- dijo Spike abrazando a la princesa en la pared aterrados, Ventus fue a ver el regalo que estaba abierto viendo lo que tenía adentro

-mierda…- decía el pegaso rojo, era un corazón en la caja asqueándose Ventus alejándose un poco debido al fuerte olor desagradable

-el corazón de alguien- dijo Spike asustado

\- ¿pero de quién? - pregunto Ventus examinando la caja de nuevo conteniendo el olor

-la nota, la nota- dijo Twilight el pegaso rojo revisa una nota manchada de sangre que había dentro de la caja comenzando a leerlo el pegaso rojo "este corazón es de mi para ti luego de una velada especial que tuvimos en el tártaro querida Twilight ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaaa"

-no puede ser…- dijo Ventus comprendiendo de quien se trataba -no pude ser el... no el- decía el pegaso rojo

-ha vuelto... ha vuelto- decía Twilight aterrada estando en shock mientras Spike la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas

En la prisión Arkhampony

-Deuteros!- grito el kirin azul viendo la cabeza de su hermano en aquel regalo -carnal... nooooooaaaarrrhhhgggg, Deuterooooooos!- el kirin abrazo la caja con todas sus fuerzas mientras no dejaba de gritar -Deuterooooos!- las compuertas se abren entrando ahí los guardias nocturnos queriendo saber lo que ocurría llevándose la grata sorpresa

En la base secreta de los Gate

-ya es hora... ya saben que hacer guardias Tiger- dijo Blackgate junto con unos mercenarios pony vestidos de color gris oscuro con negro portando boinas lentes oscuros y paliacates que cubrían sus rostros

-si señor- decían los guardias en posición de firmes

-eliminen a toda la peste y póngales una sonrisa como la mía ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaa... ha ha ha ha haaaaaaa- aquel alicornio robótico reía macabramente escuchándose eco en toda la presa hidroeléctrica

En la casa de la capitana Paint ella se encontraba en el ático de su casa recargada en la ventana con su chaleco de mitril y una copa de vino mirando a los ponys que caminaban tranquilamente sin saber lo que estaba por ocurrir

-Blackgate ha comenzado a mover sus piezas, ¿qué sucederá ahora que ese psicópata regreso? - decía Paint con algo de tristeza - ¿qué sucederá con mi hermano?, ¿por qué se abra ido?, ¿será por culpa mía o de Twilight?, ¿este será el fin de la pareja mágica?, ¿y que hará Aspros al saber que su hermano está muerto?... el arco dos apenas comienza y todas sus preguntas se resolverán con el tiempo- dijo Paint tomando un trago de vino -un gran saludo a todos mis seguidores que dejan un review en cada capítulo, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización de esta historia que apenas comienza, así que... sean pacientes- decía la yegua sonriéndoles lo más que pudo mientras se despedía sacando de ahí un brazalete dorado con runas mágicas tallada en ella mirándolo con suma tristeza -Igny…-


	53. Engaños y mentiras

**_*Capitulo 53: Engaños y mentiras_**

-llegamos señores… Chicaltgo- dijo Tennessee el caballero de la tierra viendo la ciudad a lo lejos

-espero que el objetivo siga aqui- decía el mitad demonio conocido como Alex Nightmare Sparda el caballero demonio

-según mis fuentes sigue ahí- dijo Brodek el mitad divino y caballero del Coraje

-lastima que los otros no pudieron venir, te aseguro que ha Ventus le hubiera gustado venir- dijo Alex comenzando a avanzar a la cuidad

-Gibson ordeno a los caballeros que sean sigilosos, además todo el mundo sabe que Ventus es un asco en el sigilo- dijo Brodek riéndose de el

-es por eso que Ventus que esta haya- comento Alex

\- ¿Dónde? - grito Brodek asustándose mientras el grupo se reía de el

-hay compañero tu si sabes como alegrar el día- dijo el vaquero sin dejar de reírse

-muéranse!- grito el pony verde mientras se adentraban en la ciudad de chicaltgo

En el castillo de la amistad las manes estaban reunidas luego de la horrible broma que recibió la princesa en el comedor del lugar

-no me imagino yo recibiendo esa clase de regalo- dijo Pinkie calmando a la princesa Twilight -yo esperaba un pastel cuando menos-

-Pinkie!- grito Rainbow

-fue horrible- dijo Twilight

-tranquila querida ya paso- dijo Rarity dándole un vaso de cocoa caliente -ten nenita para los nervios- la alicornio lo toma dándole un sorbo

-dime una cosa Twilight, ¿estas segura que era un corazón? - pregunto Fluttershy

-era un corazón horrible, como si recién se lo hubieran sacado a alguien- dijo Twilight

-o tal vez unos ricos chocolates- decía la pony rosa pensando

-Pinkie!- grito Rainbow

\- ¿quién haría algo así? - pregunto Applejack

-Blackgate…- dijo Twilight

\- ¿Blackgate? - dijeron las manes al unísono

-eso dice ella, pero la verdad creo que ese maldito enfermo no te lo haya enviado- dijo Spike

-estoy de acuerdo con el rechoncho- dijo Ventus llegando

\- ¿ya te desististe de esa cosa? - dijo Rainbow

-lo envié al laboratorio del cuartel de los caballeros, en unos minutos sabremos ¿quién era? o ¿que habrá hecho para merecer esta clase de castigo? - dijo Ventus

\- ¿y por qué dices que no fue Blackgate? - pregunto Fluttershy, en eso él bebe Dragon vomita un pergamino el cual lo lee dándoselo a Twilight

-cielo, es obvio que él está muerto, no creo que haya regresado de la tumba como para querer matar a Twilight- dijo Ventus de una manera tranquila

-pues lo vimos en el tártaro- dijo Rainbow recordando ese día -fue un duro combate, pero al final nosotras ganamos y Twilight borro a esa cosa macabra de pony con su magia-

-es obvio que esto es una broma de mal gusto- dijo Ventus enojado por eso

-y al parecer no fui la única…- dijo Twilight -las princesas también recibieron un regalo de esos- decía en un estado de preocupación

-le diré a los otros que investiguen- dijo Ventus retirándose

En el Imperio de Cristal

-mmm... interesante- dijo Rockaid examinando el regalo en un salón del castillo

\- ¿y bien enano? - pregunto mapache - ¿qué descubriste? -

-que Shining es muy malo cocinando- dijo el enano

-no seas payaso!- grito Mapache metiéndole un coscorrón en la cabeza

En el Castillo de Canterlot

-pues sea quien haya sido… siento pena por este tipo- dijo el caballero nocturno revisando el regalo junto con Paint

-a mí me da igual, llevémoslo al laboratorio, vamos a ver ¿quién es este idiota?... aunque tengo la sensación de quien podrá ser- dijo Ember

En la prisión de Arkhampony

-quiero que interroguen a todo el personal que estaba metido en esto, necesito saber con detalles ¿quién envió ese paquete?, revisen las cámaras y todo- decía el sargento Gibson desde su oficina instalada en la misma prisión a su hermana gemela

-me encargare de esto hermano, nadie escapa de mi- dijo Nova sentada en otro escritorio pegado en el de su hermano -nadie resiste esta adorable sonrisa- decía ella sonriendo dulcemente

-por el amor de... solo ve ¿quieres? - dijo Gibson frustrándose haciendo que la hermana se retirara -pero quiero resultados-

-sipi- dijo su hermana retirándose, el sargento luego de hacer papeleo salió de la oficina yendo a la celda de Aspros Galaxy

-Aspros- decía Gibson entrando viendo al alterado sujetado por las cadenas luego de haberse alterado tras la muerte de su querido hermano

-me lo mataron... ese hijo de su pu... madre me lo mato... fue el-

\- ¿hablas de Gate? - dijo Gibson seriamente

-hablo de su put... hermano demente, regreso de la tumba, estoy seguro que fue el!- grito Aspros alterándose

-Aspros, Blackgate está muerto, es imposible que haya sido el- dijo el unicornio tinto razonando con el

-los voy a matar... esos put... hermanos de mierda, me los voy a quebrar y luego me comeré sus tripas hasta no dejar nada de ellos!- gritaba el kirin lleno de ira y de rabia

-te ayudare a buscar al culpable, pero antes sabes bien lo que quiero... ayúdame en lo que ocupo y yo te ayudo en lo demás- dijo Gibson muy serio

-tráeme al culpable… y hablaremos…- dijo Aspros seriamente

Esa misma mañana en el Castillo de Canterlot las princesas, Shining Armor, Spike y los caballeros estaban presentes mientras el agente Gibson relataban los hechos en el salón del trono

\- ¿entonces los pedazos que recibimos eran de Deuteros? - dijo Celestia sin poder creerlo dando vueltas al salón

-esta mañana su hermano Aspros recibió su cabeza en plena celda- dijo Gibson

-qué horror- dijo Cadence mirando por la terraza el exterior

-mejor para nosotros, uno menos- dijo Paint cruzada de brazos

-Ember- dijo mapache por lo que decía

-oye… ese tipo lastimo a Xion, tiene suerte que haya estado muerto porque de lo contrario si yo lo hubiera visto estaría tres metros bajo tierra- dijo Ember de mala gana

-pero no lo entiendo, si cuando viajamos al futuro lo vimos con vida- dijo Spike

-pero te recuerdo que la historia cambio, acaba de reescribirse ya, no sabemos qué va a pasar ahora- dijo Twilight

-Twilight tiene razón en eso- dijo Luna sentado en su silla

-esto me huele a Blackgate, solo el sería capaz de hacer una broma de ese modo- dijo Ember

-si es verdad entonces Equestria corre un grave peligro- dijo Shield

-por última vez no es Blackgate- dijo Ventus

\- ¿entonces quien mato a Deuteros? - preguntaba Mapache

-debió haber sido Whitegate- dijo Rockaid

-punto a favor del enano- dijo Ventus felicitando al niño -tiene sentido es su hermano son tal para cual-

-pero Ventus, este no parece ser su modus operandi- dijo Gibson seriamente -Whitegate nunca haría este tipo de asesinatos, solo mata y listo-

-pero les recuerdo que Gate y los Galaxy se tienen un gran odio- dijo Ventus -aunque nunca entendí ¿por qué?... creo que no debí haber dejado que ese maldito se fuera ese día cuando tuve la oportunidad de acabar con el-

-a Comet Galaxy tampoco le gusto eso... se estuvo quejando y quejando- dijo Ember

\- ¿de quién diablos estás hablando? -

-ignolara Mapache, solo está siendo tan idiota como siempre- dijo Cadence mientras Paint le sacaba la lengua

-tú mismo lo dijiste, estaba a otro nivel no ibas a lograr nada- dijo Shining apoyando al pegaso rojo

-lo hecho, hecho esta Fast- dijo Gibson

\- ¿qué haremos ahora? - pregunto Rockaid

-dispérsense en cada castillo y vigilen a ver si ese bromista enfermo se aparece de nuevo, si aparece captúrenlo, pero no lo mantén por ahora- dijo Ventus

-te veo muy seguro de ti mismo Ventus- dijo Celestia - ¿entonces crees que esto es obra de alguien que no es Blackgate? -

-solo es un payaso que se está haciendo pasar por el alteza- dijo Ventus

-Rockaid, Mapache, se van conmigo al Castillo de Cristal- ordeno Cadence

-a la orden princesa- dijeron los primos al unísono

-Paint y Shield con nosotras- dijo Luna

-y bueno como no tengo a nadie más parece que tendré que cuidarte a ti Twilight- dijo Ventus

-ok- musito Twilight no muy segura

-vas a estar bien Twilight- dijo Spike tomándola de su pesuña derecha

-y mi hermana y yo investigaremos más a fondo todo esto, tal vez interrogue a Aspros para que me alguna pista de quien pudo haber matado al alterado- dijo Gibson

-yo me encargare de juntar todos los restos de Deuteros y ponerlos en el laboratorio de la base, a Skygrey la dará gusto saber que ya tiene un nuevo y feo espécimen que investigar- dijo Ember

-solo espero que esta vez no lo roben como el ultimo- dijo Shield mientras mapache le daba un codazo en el pecho

-retírense- ordeno Celestia terminando con la reunión

Ya en los corredores del castillo

-Ventus- dijo Twilight con Spike al lado

-no te preocupes, no te pasara nada- dijo Ventus -me asegurare que estés tranquila-

-pero y si...-

-Twilight… ese que mato a Deuteros no es Blackgate- dijo Ventus seriamente -él está muerto-

-pero...-

-no quiero volver a hablar de eso ¿quedo claro? - grito Ventus en esa última parte asustando un poco a la alicornio ya que la veía con enojo

-oye tranquilízate- dijo Spike, el pegaso rojo se calmó por un momento -ella está asustada-

-perdón... no era mi intención, discúlpame- dijo Ventus dándole la espalda de nuevo continuando con su camino –regresemos al castillo-

-si- dijo Twilight con algo de tristeza seguido de Spike quien también estaba preocupado

En la casa de los Galaxy

-lamento mucho la pérdida de su tío joven Blazy- dijo Groonz en la sala hablando con Blazy y Selina quienes se enteraron de la desgracia ocurrida

-no puede ser que mi tío este muerto- dijo Blazy con suma tristeza y dolor sentada en el sofá -sé que era un tipo de lo peor que te puedes encontrar... pero lo hacía por buenas razones-

\- ¿sabes quién fue el culpable de todo esto? - pregunto Selina tomando un trago de vino mientras meditaba lo ocurrido

-no se sabe- dijo Groonz

-yo reforzare la seguridad- dijo Grizzly -no vaya a ser que ese loco ataque a mi niña- decía el oso mientras Selina soltó una pequeña risa - ¿cuál es la gracia? -

-nada... es solo que cuando dijiste loco... me recordó a alguien... que, si estaba demente, un loco de remate que está dispuesto a hacer eso-

\- ¿así es como ves a mi familia Selina? - dijo un alicornio mercenario entrando a la casa

-tu…- dijo Blazy

\- ¿Whitegate? - dijo Selina mientras los lacayos de las yeguas estaban en posición listos para atacar

-jajaja los perros protegiendo a sus amas, que tierno- dijo Megahorn entrando a la casa

\- ¿cómo entraron aquí? - pregunto el oso

-su seguridad nos dejó pasar, si yo fuera ustedes la reforzaría un poco más- dijo el minotauro

-que chin... estas haciendo aquí Gate!- grito Selina sacando un revolver de su traje

-largo de aquí!- grito el pony wybern enfurecido

-tranquilos venimos en son de paz- dijo el sicario quitándose la máscara mostrando su rostro frente a ellas -venimos a dar nuestro sentido pésame por lo ocurrido-

\- ¿pésame?... si fuiste tú quien lo mato!- grito Blazy sacando sus vectores de su cuerpo

-por favor… ¿en serio me crees capas de lastimar a tu familia mi hermoso ángel de la muerte? - dijo Gate yendo al bar sirviéndose algo de vino bebiéndolo tranquilamente en su vaso mientras los Galaxy no bajaban la guardia -aunque me hayas traicionado en Manehantan yo jamás te lastimaría, te he estado cuidado desde que te mudaste aquí-

-que romántico, no sé si ponerme feliz o sentir nauseas- dijo Blazy

-pues te pondrás feliz conmigo por descubrir quién fue el que mato a tu tío- dijo Gate sorprendiendo al grupo sentándose en el sofá

-ahora sí parecen interesarles he, he, he- dijo Megahorn empujando un poco a Groonz cosa que le molesto queriendo atacarlo, pero Selina lo mira fijamente diciéndole con solo una mirada "no lo ataques hasta que yo lo ordene"

-ni te molestes en venir... es obvio que fue el loco de tu hermano- dijo Selina bajando su arma seguido de los demás

-Blackgate está muerto- dijo Megahorn

-por favor, no somos estúpidos… sé que este asesino es un alquimista de alto nivel, debió usar su magia para traerlo de vuelta- dijo el pony wybern

-jajajaja… al parecer no se te escapa nada querida, es cierto… lo traje de vuelta a la vida hace tiempo- dijo Gate admitiéndolo como si nada -pero fue vencido de nuevo... además si él estuviera aquí... no vivirían para contarlo-

-además gracias a el un caballero real dejo de existir, nosotros hemos progresado al menos, ¿qué han hecho ustedes aparte de estar llorando? - dijo Megahorn

-no me subestimes pedazo de buey, yo tengo mucho más poder del que te puedas imaginar, solo espero la orden de lady Selina para acabar con ellos!- grito Groonz

-deja de ocultarte en las faldas de tu patrona y mátalos!- grito Megahorn

-tu no me das ordenes!- grito Groonz golpeando al minotauro cayendo al suelo haciendo que se levantara

-muy bien tú lo quisiste!- grito Megahorn comenzando una pelea contra el sirviente de Crossheart dándose de puños mientras las yeguas gritaban ordenándoles que se detuvieran

-te matare!- gritaron ambos combatientes, pero unas garras detienen a ambos

-basta!- grito el oso deteniendo los puños de los contrincantes con sus garras -si quieren matarse háganlo afuera pero no aquí- Grizzly separo a los monstros

-Gate controla a tu perro- dijo Blazy

-o le pones un estate quieto o le diré a Groonz que convierta a ese toro en vaca- dijo Selina

-suficiente Megahorn... recuerda que no venimos a pelear- dijo Gate

-tienes suerte maldito- dijo el minotauro reuniéndose con el alicornio

-si vas a venir nada más a chin... mejor vete- dijo Blazy -que no estoy de humor como para aguantarte-

-bien- dijo el sicario levantándose poniéndose su máscara para irse -pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea-

-si es así, entonces dime ¿quién mato a mi tío? - dijo la kirin azul mientras el sicario comenzó a decirle

Mientras tanto en el Imperio de Cristal

-enano qué bueno que te veo- dijo Shining viendo al potrillo jugando con la bebe del príncipe

\- ¿dígame a quien tengo que matar? - dijo Rockaid

-a nadie!- grito Shining -tenemos que hablar de hombre a hombre- decía seriamente

-ohhh... ok- dijo el enano poniendo él bebe en su cunero para que se durmiera - ¿y donde esta ese hombre? -

-hablo de mi tonto- dijo Shining molesto por ese comentario que dijo el enano –sígueme-

\- ¿pero y la bebe? - decía el niño mientras salían del cuarto

-tu prima se hará cargo de eso- dijo Shining llevándose al enano a otra parte del castillo a la sala de juntas -toma asiento-

\- ¿y que se le ofrece? - pregunto Rockaid sentándose en una silla

-enano no es como decirte esto... pero me he enterado de algo que de verdad me dejo muy inquieto- dijo Shining tomando asiento cerca de el

-oiga si es esa vez que estaba husmeando los cajones de la princesa para ver su lencería mi prima me regaño y no lo volveré hacer- dijo Rockaid

\- ¿que tu queee? - grito Shining sorprendido

-eehh... no es lo que piensa... ordenaba sus cosas, solo es eso- dijo Rockaid riendo como idiota - ¿de qué quería hablar? -

-últimamente te he visto viendo los flancos... de las yeguas- dijo Shining -las miras de una forma que...-

-lo siento señor Armor- dijo el enano llorando -no era mi intención es que... no sé qué me pasaaaa... me estoy transformando en un pervertido... no puedo evitarlooooo, no dejo de ver traseros de yeguas, pienso en ellos, sueño con ellos, son tan bellos sobre todo los de tu hermana-

-óyeme!- grito Shining

-es un cumplido, también son bonitos los de tu esposa-

-Rockaid!- grito Shining

-y también los de las princesas, sobre todo Celestia...-

-ok ok... ya entendí- dijo Shining

-soy un monstro... voy a acabar siendo un pervertido como Holy Blade y yo no quiero eso!- dijo Rockaid llorando sin parar estilo anime, así que Shining le da un pañuelo para que se limpiara -incluso le tome de su cajón las medias favoritas de Cadence-

\- ¿hablas de las media blancas bordadas con forma de flores con un moño violeta en ellos? - dijo Shining

-las tengo en mi chaleco- dijo Rockaid todo triste

-aparte de pervertido ladronzuelo!- grito Shining queriendo estrangularlo

-lo siento- dijo Rockaid con ojitos de perrito triste –huelen a ella… ¿qué me pasa? - gritaba el

-hay enano… lo que pasa es que estas creciendo y estas llegando a la etapa en la que te sale pelos ahí en partes de tu cuerpo que se desarrollan y…-

\- ¿si sabe que estoy cubierto de pelo verdad? - dijo Rockaid

-déjame terminar- dijo Shining callándolo -que te gusta ver mujeres ya grandes y lindas- dijo Shining -creo que llegaste a la... bueno… ¿qué estoy diciendo?, ¿que tu prima y tu no tuvieron la charla? -

\- ¿qué charla? - pregunto Rockaid

-ya sabes... de eso... la de…- Shining intentaba encontrar palabras para que entendiera el niño

-ohhh habla de...- dijo Rockaid comprendiendo -bueno tuve una pequeña charla con ella de sexualidad, pero la verdad fue incomodo llegando a no entenderlo y eso que soy listo-

\- ¿y qué hay de los caballeros?, ¿no tuviste la charla con Ignos o con Ventus? - pregunto Shining

\- ¿en serio quiere que aprenda de un amargado o de un pony que no le entiendo que le pasa por su cabeza? - dijo Rockaid -trate de hablar con Cooper, pero Applejack le metió una regañada diciéndole que era una mala influencia para mí- decía el niño pensativo -genial ahora estoy fantaseando con Cadence imaginándome que es mi vieja y me la llevaba a la cama-

-bórrate eso de la cabeza- dijo Shining pegándole en la cabeza -ni creas que estoy feliz contigo, ya me enteré del pacto que hiciste con ella-

\- ¿habla del pacto de compromiso? - dijo Rockaid recordando ese acuerdo dando un suspiro - ¿verdad que quedo muy cool? -

-que cool ni que nada!- grito Shining dándole otro zape en la cabeza

-lo siento, no sé qué estaba pensando- dijo Rockaid sobándose la cabeza

-grábate esto en tu cabezota, nadie se quedará con Cadence, es mía y de nadie más- dijo Shining

-está bien, está bien... ya entendí- dijo Rockaid

-y bueno ya que como no has tenido la charla- dijo Shining suspirando -yo hablare de sexualidad contigo, después de todo si Candance es como una madre para ti… yo sería como tu padre-

\- ¿en serio? - preguntaba el enano

-si... pregúntame lo que sea... y yo te responderé- dijo Shining -tengamos esta charla-

-ok... ¿a los cuantos años se tiene que perder la virginidad? - pregunto el enano

-...- Shining no tenía idea que responderle -mejor pasemos a otra pregunta-

-ok... ehh… ¿algún día dejare de pensar en traseros de mujeres?- preguntaba Rockaid

-yo... no lo creo- dijo Shining haciéndole señas de que hiciera otra pregunta

Treinta minutos de charla incomoda después

-y es por eso que si no te cuidas bien durante el acto sexual terminaras con una enfermedad o te fracturaras la espalda, y no te creas ese cuento de que las mujeres se satisfacen, eso es mentira, son insaciables te pedirán que lo hagas una y otra vez te ordeñaran tanto hasta dejarte seco-

\- ¿de qué? - pregunto Rockaid

-tu sabes… tu vitalidad- dijo Shining

-ohhh ósea a sem…-

-no seas explicito!- grito Shining

-como quisiera tener una mujer así- dijo Rockaid feliz por eso

-y si no les cumples te mandaran al carajo, dicen que los hombres son los más infieles del mundo, pero eso es mentira, ellas son más infieles que nosotros, son cobras todas las mujeres, esas que piensas tu enano son cobras en vez de echarte veneno te succionan tu esencia tu…-

-sem…-

-que no seas explicito!- grito Shining –te dejan por quien sea con tal de que sea buenos en la cama, hasta ordeñarlos como vacas y dejarlos vacíos y luego se irán por otro y luego otro y así sucesivamente-

-como las mangostas- dijo Rockaid

-exactamente, ellas atacan cultivos… lo mismo hacen las mujeres- dijo Shining

-vaya eso de la sexualidad sí que es difícil y complicado- dijo Rockaid –entonces las mujeres que pienso son cobras- dijo el enano

-así es- dijo Shining

-es como si tuviera que cuidarme de Ember Paint-

-eres muy chico para esas cosas, busca otros hobbies que te distraigan de mujeres malas, disfruta de la vida niño no termines como otros perdedores que yo conozco y que ahora son esclavos y juguetes sexuales- dijo Shining

-ok... señor Armor- dijo Rockaid levantándose de su lugar -gracias por esa charla me da mucho en que pensar-

-cuando quieras enano- dijo Shining mientras el niño se iba, pero antes de eso -Rockaid…- el potrillo volteo a verlo -las medias…- el enano se acercó a él y saca las medias de su chaleco dándoselos al unicornio blanco -gracias... y si te vuelvo a ver husmeando en el cajón de mi esposa te bañare con agua fría como a los perros y te lanzare por la ventana-

-está bien señor- dijo Rockaid -puedo olerlos por...-

-adiós- dijo Shining haciendo que el potrillo se fuera de la sala dejándolo solo viendo las medias que tenía en el casco así que sin pensarlo las olfatea -por Celestia si huelen a mi esposa- dijo el príncipe aspirando profundo

\- ¿qué haces? - pregunto Cadence viéndolo ahí asustando al unicornio

-Cadence!- dijo el unicornio asustado -no es lo que parece-

\- ¿esas son mis medias? - dijo Cadence viendo su prenda en los cascos de su esposo –no puede ser… ¿tú me las robaste? -

-señor Armor, no sabía que tuviera esos gustos fetichistas- dijo Mapache viéndolo desde la entrada mientras su esposa se avergonzaba de el

-carajo- dijo el príncipe molesto en una situación incomoda

En el Castillo de Canterlot

-hola Paint- dijo un bebe Dragon visitando

-Spike, ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunto la capitana por los corredores del castillo

-pues pensé que estarías aburrida sin hacer nada y con algo de hambre, así que te traje algo de comer- dijo Spike con un cesto con comida

-qué lindo gracias- dijo la unicornio plateada alegrándose -Shield vigila voy a comer- gritaba la unicornio

-si capitana- decía Shield a los lejos patrullando en otra parte mientras la yegua y él bebe dragón se fueron

En los jardines reales del castillo la yegua y el Dragon comieron tranquilamente sí que nadie los viera recargados en un árbol disfrutando el día

-gracias... por alegrarme el día Spike- dijo Paint agradecida sentado al lado de el luego de haber comido

-para eso son los amigos especiales- dijo él bebe dragón sonriéndole -digo después de todo te he visto algo distante en estos días-

-no es que no disfrute estar contigo, es solo que... no estoy de humor como para tolerar ponys incompetentes- dijo Ember

-a Twilight no le está yendo bien que digamos, apenas come, no sale del castillo a divertirse, solo sale cuando tiene que hacerlo... no me gusta verla así- dijo Spike -sé que es difícil pero la vida debe seguir, no debemos vivir en el pasado-

-lo se nene- dijo Ember suspirando con melancolía -no es fácil dejar el pasado, me uní a los caballeros solo para estar cerca de mi hermano y ahora que no está pues… ¿de qué sirve estar en el grupo y más ahora cuando están esos pelmazos de Gibson y Nova vigilándonos?, los hermanitos perfectos que se quiere y se aman mua, mua, manita, manito- decía ella imitándolos -con solo pensar en ellos me produce una bilis- decía ella de puro coraje -siento que voy a vomitar por eso- decía soplándose la melena

-ha ha ha ha que buena imitación de ellos- dijo Spike -pero si te vas ¿qué sería de los caballeros sin ti? -

-ellos estarán bien, además no tengo un motivo para quedarme- dijo Ember recargándose en el árbol

-no sé si pueda soportar a otro amigo irse- dijo él bebe Dragon entristeciéndose

\- ¿tú no quieres que me vaya? - pregunto Ember mirando al pequeño

-por supuesto que no digo... no es que me importe digo... ¿qué seria del equipo sin Ember Paint? - dijo Spike mirando a otro lado ya que se estaba sonrojando –estaríamos muertos sin ti, yo lo estaría-

-creo que... tienes razón... yo no toleraría verte muerto... no me perdonaría si te llegara a pasar algo malo... no es que me importe- dijo Ember mirando a otro lado mientras se sonrojaba también -ok... tu ganas supongo que poder soportarlos un tiempo más- decía sin verlo

-oh bueno... que lastima para el grupo que te tenga que aguantar- dijo Spike como si nada mientras, hacia una cara de felicidad para después actuar serio, cosa que Paint se dio cuenta soltando una pequeña sonrisa -traje algo para divertirnos un poco-

\- ¿qué es? - pregunto Paint mientras el Dragon sacaba del cesto un pequeño tanque de helio - ¿para qué es eso? -

\- ¿que no tuviste infancia? - dijo Spike inflando un globo color amarillo

-te recuerdo que hice cosas que ningún infante podía hacer- dijo Ember viendo al bebe Dragon aspirando un poco del globo

-"pues que yegua tan rara eres"- dijo él bebe Dragon hablando con una voz chillona luego de haber aspirado el globo

-ha ha ha ha ha ha Spike, no manches ha ha ha ha ha ha- dijo Ember riéndose por la voz del bebe dragón

-"mi voz suena a Shield el día que le dieron en los huevos aquella vez"- dijo Spike haciendo reír a Ember

-a ver presta esa cosa, quiero intentarlo- Paint tomo el globo con su magia inflándolo en el helio aspirándolo después -"que locoooo... ¿esta es mi voz?"- decía ella hablando como hombre

-"jajajajajaja"- Spike se hecho a carcajadas -"que vos tan sensual tienes Paint"- decía sin dejar de reírse mientras aspiraba más helio

-"admítelo te gusta"- dijo Ember muy varonil aspirando más helio -"mírenme soy Holy Blade y soy el alicornio mas pervertido del mundo"- decía ella imitándolo -"oye Kasidi que tal si tú y yo nos echamos un revolcón a las dos caídas sin límite de tiempo"-

-"y yo soy Xion mírenme bla bla bla bla bla... Holy eres un imbécil... deja de estar con esas mujeres y pélame"- dijo Spike ahora imitando la voz de Xion haciendo reír a Paint mientras aspiraba más helio

-"Celestia nunca te dijo la verdad acerca de tus padres"- dijo Paint con una voz más grave

-"me dijo lo suficiente"- dijo Spike con una voz más chillona como si fuera de ardilla -"me dijo que tú los mataste"-

-"no.… yo... soy tu padre"- dijo Paint

-"no… es imposible… no es verdad"- dijo Spike queriendo reírse

-"busca en tu corazón, sabes que tengo la razón"- dijo Paint

-"nooooaaarrggggghhhhh"-

-ha ha ha ha ha ha ha- ambos no aguantaron más y se echaron a reírse

-ohh Spike eres una ternura ¿lo sabias? - dijo Ember sin el helio

-si me dieran una moneda cada vez que me dicen eso sería multimillonario- dijo Spike también con su voz normal

\- ¿quieres ir por un helado? - pregunto Ember

\- ¿no tienes que trabajar? - pregunto Spike

-para eso está Shield- dijo Ember levantándose tomándolo con su magia poniéndolo en su lomo –será rápido, vamos- decía ella llevándoselo mágicamente

En chicaltgo en un apartamento de un edificio

\- ¿algo nuevo Alex? - pregunto Tennessee entrando al apartamento con unas bolsas

-todo tranquilo, no hay rastros del objetivo- dijo Alex observando desde una ventana

-en algún momento va a aparecer - dijo el vaquero poniendo las bolsas en una mesa -tu solo espera como todo un depredador- decía al vaquero cerrando la puerta sin darse cuenta que un pony quería entrar golpeándolo en la cara

-aahhh... estúpido!- dijo Brodek tapándose la nariz - ¿que no te diste cuenta que iba a entrar? -

-perdón… no te sentí- dijo el vaquero cerrando la puerta -tomate un descanso compañero Alex, necesitas energía te traje lo que me pediste-

-ok- dijo Alex alejándose de la ventana reemplazándolo con Brodek quien comenzó a vigilar

-a propósito, no van a creer lo que escuche en la calle- dijo Brodek

\- ¿qué te he dicho de estar chismeando?, solo las mujeres hacen eso- dijo Alex sentándose a la mesa comiendo su sándwich submarino mientras Tennessee le daba una soda

-no estaba de chismoso, conseguía información que es diferente- dijo Brodek

-ya bueno desembucha- dijo Tennessee

-escuche que Deuteros está muerto- dijo Brodek sorprendiendo a los caballeros

\- ¿el alterado?... ¿muerto? - dijo Tennessee sin poder creerlo

-no puede ser, quería matar a ese desgraciado yo mismo... no he olvidado lo que ese sujeto le hizo a Xion- dijo Alex furioso - ¿quién fue el imbécil que hizo mi trabajo? -

-ahí viene lo interesante fue...- decía Brodek

En el Castillo de la Amistad

\- ¿Arpeggio? - dijo Twilight junto con Ventus hablando con la oficial Nova en la cocina del lugar

-eso dicen los rumores, el loro derroto al alterado y acabo con su vida- dijo la unicornio color vino

-pero no tiene sentido, él no es tan fuerte como para matar...-

-te recuerdo Twilight que Arpeggio no es el más fuerte, pero es el más listo, aparte tiene un arsenal de máquinas a su disposición- dijo Ventus comiendo una rebanada de pastel -tiene mucho sentido a parte de maquinaria es un informante... ahí tenemos a nuestro bromista... caso resuelto-

-aún sigue sin convencerme todo esto- dijo Twilight teniendo un mal presentimiento

-te preocupas demasiado princesa, ósea el alterado está muerto y no se puede hacer nada- dijo Nova -encontraremos al responsable y finito todo acabo y vivieron felices por siempre... ahora si me disculpa tengo trabajo que hacer con mi hermano bye bye- decía ella retirándose

-algo... no está bien- dijo Twilight

-has estado estresada últimamente es todo- dijo Ventus - ¿por qué no relajas o algo así?... practica algún hechizo nuevo o.…-

-no estoy con humor para practicar, estaré en mi habitación si me necesitas- dijo la alicornio retirándose

-si necesitas algo solo hecha un grito y voy en camino- dijo Ventus la alicornio levanto su pata en señal de si dejando solo al pegaso

-necesito distraerla con algo… ¿pero qué? - preguntaba Ventus rascándose la barbilla hasta que se le prendió una idea

Esa noche en la casa de seguridad de Blazy

\- ¿en serio le vas a creer esa tontería a ese sicario? - dijo Selina acompañando a la kirin afuera sentada en una banca pensando

-no lo sé... pero tiene sentido- dijo Blazy

-escuincla… yo no creo que Arpeggio haya matado a tu tío- decía la batpony sin poder creerlo -algo me huele mal no sé qué es... pero lo presiento- decía la batpony muy pensativa -por eso tu papa le tiene un profundo odio hacia el-

-a mí me vale lo que se traen mi papa y el sicario- dijo Blazy sin importarle

-pues debería impórtate, debes saber que tanto Whitegate y como su hermano Blackgate son los responsables que tú y tu papa estén así- dijo Selina

\- ¿así que fueron ellos los causantes de la creación de Lord Draco? - decía Blazy prestándole atención

-Gate es como tú, un alterado y muy peligroso y di que al menos que no conociste a su hermano menor- dijo Selina

-pues mi abuela me dijo una vez que su hermano es un payaso- dijo Blazy

-es un psicópata que solo quiere ver arder al mundo por diversión- dijo Selina seriamente

En alguna parte lejana del reino en un pequeño pueblito de por ahí cerca del mar se encontraba un pony esmeralda crin corta color gris, ojos azules zaphiro y su Cuttie mark era una estrella destruida en varios fragmentos envuelto en llamas caminando por las calles del lugar

-tanta pin... chamba, estoy que me muero de cansancio- decía Kaiber el hijo Deuteros continuando su ruta hasta llegar a una pequeña casa de dos pisos no muy grande, era acogedora para una pareja que vivía felizmente, a lo lejos veía una carreta extraña que le llamo su atención -tenemos vecinos nuevos- aquel pony se metió a su casa

-el objetivo está ahí- dijo un guardia Tiger saliendo de la carreta junto con otros cuatro, tres terrenales y un unicornio

-ya saben que hacer elimínenlo y a todos los que viven- dijo otro guardia que era unicornio mientras avanzaban aquella casa –y hagan parecer que fue un robo-

-mi vida ya vine!- dijo Kaiber ya dentro donde su mujer una yegua de pelaje verde claro, con crin larga y rosada hecha bola con unas dos coletas colgado de ellas, ojos color miel y su Cuttie mark era un panal de abejas

-hola cariño- dijo Elora saludándolo con un beso acompañada de sus amigas que era una grifo de mayor edad y una burra un poco mayor que Elora- ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo-

-cansado como siempre- dijo Kaiber

-las vecinas me trajeron unos taquitos rellenos deliciosos ¿quieres unos? - preguntaba la yegua sonriéndole

-por favor- dijo Kaiber yendo a la cocina con ella viendo como le preparaba la comida - ¿alguna vez te he dicho que te vez así de sexy cocinando para mí? - decía el dándole una nalgada

-cállate mis amigas pueden oírte- decía ella riéndose de el en eso una de sus amigas que era la burra se le acerco

-Elora nosotras nos retiramos... cuídate- dijo la grifo

-tú también Kaiber- dijo la burra retirándose con la grifo

-adiós damas- dijo Kaiber retirándose -luego nos echamos una partidita de bingo-

-lo esperare con ansias- dijo Elora

-oye hablando de vecinas, ¿desde cuándo tenemos nuevos vecinos? - pregunto Kaiber

\- ¿qué vecinos? - pregunto Elora

-es que hay una carreta enfrente de nuestra casa y.…- Kaiber no termino lo que iba a decir ya que se escucharon una balacera haya afuera

\- ¿que fue eso? - pregunto la yegua asustada

-rápido búsquenlo- decían una voz entrando a la casa junto con los otros el cual se trataba del guardia Tiger unicornio, el pony esmeralda se asoma viendo a los que entraron en su morada

-shhh- Kaiber le hizo señas de que guardara silencio así que tomo la sarten con su comida que tenía el aceite hirviendo esperando su momento de ataque, aquel unicornio va a la cocina siendo recibido por el aceite en plena cara quemándole por completo su rostro, rápidamente Kaiber lo golpea dos veces en la cara lanzándolo a la estancia

-ahí esta- decían los otros Tiger disparándole, pero Kaiber toma al unicornio utilizándolo como escudo matándolo, pero a la vez protegiéndose, ahí el pony esmeralda toma su arma que era un rifle disparándoles a los tres matándolos al instante comenzando a sacar un líquido negro de sus cuerpos

-aaahhh... Kaiber ¿qué está pasando? - dijo Elora saliendo de la cocina viendo a los muertos que estaban ahí en especial -mis amigas... nooo- decía ella llorando viendo a sus amigas que estaban en la casa muerta a tiros por culpa de esos extraños

-Elora cálmate aquí estoy- dijo Kaiber abrazándola con fuerzas para consolarlas

\- ¿qué querían esos tipos? - preguntaba la pony verde completamente aterrada

-a mi- dijo Kaiber comprendiendo todo –después de todo... soy un Galaxy... tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora- dijo el pony esmeralda recargando el arma regresando a la cocina donde abrió la alacena agarrando un bote de arena sacando de ahí una bolsa con diamantes –rápido trae la maleta de emergencia-

\- ¿pero a dónde vamos? - decía Elora llorando

-con mi apa, es el único lugar seguro que se me ocurre- dijo Kaiber, rápidamente el y su mujer se fueron de ahí abandonando su vida que tenía alejándose de sus captores

En el Castillo de Canterlot

-sabes me divertí mucho contigo este día Spike... en serio lo necesitaba- dijo Paint en la entrada del lugar -comimos helado, vimos una película y me vale madres lo que diga el público, civil pony war es la mejor película de marvel hasta la fecha, luego cenamos, tu si sabes cómo alegrar a una dama-

-para eso son los amigos, para alegrar el día de uno- dijo Spike rascándose la nuca sonrojándose por el cumplido

\- ¿dónde estabas capitana?, mira la hora que es, se suponía que debías volver al trabajo y te escapas con el chaparro ese, creí que te había pasado algo malo- dijo Shield llegando de mala gana - ¿qué te pasa mujer? -

-perdón mama- dijo Paint con sarcasmo -vigilaba el lugar desde otro lugar-

\- ¿desde tu casa verdad?, mejor ve a hacer tu trabajo y tu ve a casa!- grito Shield

-que genio ya cásate- dijo Spike mientras Paint se reía

-ya bájale Shield pareces suegra- dijo Paint sacando algo de su ropa -ten te traje dumplings- decía dándole una caja

-capitana no debiste- dijo Shield tomándolos -pero sigo molesto contigo porque abandonaste tu puesto, podría acusarte con Ventus y con las princesas de eso-

-como tú lo hiciste la última vez durante el simulacro que hicimos y fuiste el único que falto porque te estabas tirándote a una yegua- dijo Paint -o esa vez en Apple Wood ¿te acuerdas?, los animatronicos que se salieron fuera de control y tuvimos que destruirlos, millones de bits se perdieron, solo porque un baboso se le cayó su refresco en panel de control principal... ¿te digo quien fue?... ¿o qué tal? …-

-está bien tu ganas, para que veas que me sigues cayendo bien te dejare pasar por esta vez- dijo Shield todo sonrojado –fingiré que no pasó nada-

-qué lindo eres Shield, gracias corazón- dijo Paint pellizcándole la mejilla a Shield con su pesuña derecha –ven Spike vamos a ver las estrellas en el observatorio- dijo Ember tomándolo del casco

-claro por mí no hay problema- dijo Spike sonrojado como un tomate - ¿en serio tu causaste ese destrozo en Apple Wood? - preguntaba el

-y eso que mi refresco era de dieta- dijo Shield riendo traviesamente

-idiota- dijo Spike haciendo que Shield bajara la cabeza melancólicamente mientras el Dragon se iba con la yegua plateada

En Ponyville ya muy noche

-guardias Tiger prepárense, estamos cerca de llegar a nuestro destino- decía un guardia pegaso con una boina roja liderando a un grupo de ocho caminando sigilosamente en la noche viendo su objetivo que era el Castillo de la Amistad -ya todos tienen sus órdenes eliminen a la princesa Twilight y al que se interponga en el camino

-si señor- decían los otros que eran dos unicornio, dos terrenales y cuatro pegasos más el líder

En el Castillo de la Amistad

-gracias por venir chicas- dijo Twilight en su habitación con las manes que la acompañaban

-Ventus dijo que te sentías muy sola así que decidimos acompañarte- dijo Fluttershy recostada en su cama como las demás

\- ¿y qué haremos hoy?... ¿jugar juegos de mesa? - decía Rainbow

\- ¿o hacer cupcakes en la cocina? - dijo Pinkie

\- ¿o maquillarnos?, tengo unos productos que dejaran tu cara hecha una maravilla- dijo Rarity

\- ¿o contarnos historias de miedo? - dijo Applejack - ¿qué dices caramelo cual prefieres? -

-todas se oyen geniales- dijo Twilight escuchando –hagámoslo todo necesito despejar mi mente con todo lo que ha pasado-

-no se hable más hagamos todooooo!- dijo Pinkie Pie emocionada

En el Imperio de Cristal

-mi amor no era mi intención hacer eso, no es que sea un fetichista es solo que...- decía Shining explicándole todo a Cadence en la cama -Rockaid tuvo la culpa, él fue que se las robo-

\- ¿y él te obligo a oler mis medias? - dijo Cadence recostada sin verlo a la cara intentando dormir

-es que no sé por qué lo hice... es que tenían tu aroma impregnado y creo que por eso se las robo ese niño- dijo Shining

-mi Rockaid está creciendo y ya se está interesando más en las yeguas- dijo Cadence volteándolo a ver

-tuve que hablar con ese niño de sexualidad y créeme no fue nada fácil- dijo Shining

\- ¿hablaste de ese tema con él?... es lo más tierno que te he visto hacer con el- dijo Cadence admirándolo

\- ¿en serio? - dijo Shining

-me hubiera gustado verte hablar con el... eso te hace ver tan sexy- dijo Cadence mirándolo con ojos seductores –además ¿para que quieres oler mis medias cuando me tienes a mí? -

-si...- dijo el unicornio sonrojado -bueno alguien tenía que hablar con el respecto a eso- dijo el príncipe con orgullo -espera la charla que tendré con Flurry cuando sea más grande-

-oohhh Shining haces que te amé cada momento más- dijo Cadence dándole un beso lleno de pasión en los labios poniéndose encima de el

-andas tan cariñosa- dijo Shining -tan malvada… me encantas-

\- ¿y entonces que esperas?, hay que amarnos como adolescentes calenturientos como si fueran nuestra primera vez- dijo Cadence mirándolo con lujuria comenzando a besar comenzando a hacer su acto de apareamiento cuando de pronto

-señor Armor- dijo Rockaid entrando, así como si nada haciendo que Shining lanzara a Cadence contra el suelo fuera de la cama con todo y sabanas

-Rockaid, ¿qué haces a estas horas despierto? - dijo Shining riendo como idiota

-le recuerdo que mi prima y yo estamos vigilando el lugar- dijo Rockaid - ¿y Cadence? -

-aquí enano- dijo Cadence levantándose adolorida

\- ¿qué haces en el suelo? - pregunto el niño

-me caí- dijo Cadence sonriéndole - ¿que se te ofrece? -

-quería agradecerle al señor amor por la plática que tuvimos en la mañana- dijo Rockaid

-de nada Rockaid- dijo Shining mientras su esposa se enorgullecía

-gracias a eso, lo pensé bien y creo que hare hobbys para entretenerme y no pensar en mujeres- dijo Rockaid

-haces bien niño- dijo Shining

-si... no quiero terminar como esos ponys idiotas que les están succionando su vitalidad por esas chicas malas o como usted les dice cobras- dijo Rockaid dejando sorprendida a Cadence por lo que decía dejando mudo a Shining -lo bueno es que mi Sweetie no es así... es mensa pero lo compensa con lo bonita que es... lo siento por usted princesa que lo nuestro no vaya a funcionar a futuro, digo no quiero tener una cobra que este ordeñándome a cada rato en la cama como lo sufre Shining... pero mejor seguimos siendo amigos... los veo luego adiós chicos- dijo el enano sonriéndoles mientras se iba

\- ¿así es como me vez? - dijo Cadence mirando con enojo a su marido - ¿una maldita cobra? -

-hoo mierda- dijo Shining pensando en la desgracia que iba a pasar ahora por lo que le dijo el niño

De vuelta a Ponyville

-a cincuenta metros de nuestro destino- decía guardia de boina roja a punto de llegar al castillo de la princesa de la amistad -preparen sus armas-

-listo- decían los otros armados y listos para la matanza, pero de pronto uno de ellos que era terrenal fue llevado misteriosamente por alguien que los observaba

-oigan nos falta uno- dijo un guardia Tiger unicornio -oig…- no termino lo que iba a decir ya que fue atravesado por una espada con forma de llave el cual se trataba de prometida

-mierda tenemos un…- otro guardia pegaso fue cortado por su cabeza por la espada recuerdos lejanos al cual regreso a un callejón oscuro seguido de la otra

-dispárenle!- los guardias Tiger iban a disparar, pero esas llaves fueron lanzadas de nuevo destruyendo todos los armamentos dejándolos expuestos mientras Ventus salía de la oscuridad pateando a un guardia unicornio en la cara hasta romperle el cuello quedando sin vida

-¿no sé por qué?, pero tenía la sensación de que aparecerían en cualquier momento... malditos guardias Tiger, ¿así que ustedes deciden… se rinden por las buenas o les doy su merecido por las malas?- dijo Ventus con su armadura mágica empuñando sus armas legendarias, así que los guardias Tiger sacan escudos y bastones eléctricos comenzando atacar a Ventus quien este se defendió protegiéndose de cada ataque, un terrenal saca una pistola para matarlo pero Ventus le golpea el brazo seguido de un cabezazo que le mando al suelo seguido de un pisotón en el tórax que termino por matarlo, un pegaso le da de escudados pero aun así Ventus golpea el visor que tenía el escudo para después doblarlo con sus brazos, dos de los pegasos se movía como ninjas golpeándolo y a la vez electrocutándolo con los bastones, pero con sus Keyblades se las destroza golpeándolos a cada uno con todas sus fuerzas hasta matarlos

-de esta no te escapas- dijo el pegaso de Tiger de boina roja arrojándole una bomba de humo haciendo que la vista del pegaso se nublara para luego sacar dos cuchillas comenzando a lastimarlo entre la nube de humo dejando heridas leves en su cuerpo

-cobarde…- dijo Ventus intentando golpearlo pero no lo encontraba lo único que recibía era cortes por parte de ese guardia, así que el pegaso rojo se quedó pensando ¿en cómo atacarlo? así que golpea sus armas produciendo una onda que hiso que se disipara el humo revelando a su enemigo que estaba por atacarlo por la espalda, pero Ventus lo ve y lo golpea en la cara pero el guarida hace piruetas evitando caerse -muy lento- dijo Ventus volando rápido golpeándolo al estómago mandándolo a estrellarse en un buzón de correo, el pegaso rojo se acerca aquel tipo que venció -¿qué están haciendo aquí?- preguntaba Ventus tomando al pegaso de su traje quitándolo lo que tenía su cara mostrando que era blanco con un tono pálido de ojos blancos –respóndeme-

-nosotros los guardias Tiger jamás diremos nada- dijo aquel pegaso –desprendiéndose una muela que tenía comiéndoselo comenzando a escupir espuma por la boca dando a entender el pegaso rojo que lo que ingirió fue un veneno que hizo que lo matara al instante

-demonios- dijo Ventus completamente furioso desactivando su armadura volviendo a la normalidad viendo después como los cuerpos de los guardias Tiger se hacían un líquido negro desapareciendo frente a los ojos del pegaso dejando únicamente sus trajes -como odio a los clones- de pronto el pegaso rojo comenzó a escuchar un tono de música provenientes de las ropas del líder que mato Ven, así que reviso sus ropas encontrándose una tarjeta cristal que brillaba mucho que era lo que provenía esa melodía -¿pero qué henos es esta cosa?- el pegaso rojo lo examino queriendo ver que es, así que con su pesuña lo presiona mostrándose la imagen de alguien que desafortunadamente ya conoce –hasta que por fin te apareces-

\- ¿miren a quien tenemos aquí?... pero si es el caballero del viento- dijo el alicornio robótico en la imagen - ¿hace cuánto que no nos vemos?... fue en una isla, dentro de un edificio de unas instalaciones secretas y... a siiii... ustedes dos me dejaron morir… de nuevo- decía con una expresión de enojo y a la vez sonreía macabramente

-desgraciado insecto ¿es que nunca nos vamos a deshacer de ti? - grito Ventus echo una furia

\- ¿oye con esa boquita besas a tu mama? - dijo Blackgate molesto -si llego a verla le daría unos revés en el hocico por criar a un chico tan mal educado... eso si todavía vive ha ha ha ha haaaa- decía riéndose de el -y dime Ventus... ¿le gusto a Twilight mi regalo?... lo hice con mucho amor-

-eres un maldito enfermo- dijo Ventus - ¿tienes idea de lo que hiciste? -

-salve al mundo de la amenaza de un Galaxy, gracias, gracias bello público, solo hacia mi trabajo he he heeee- dijo el robot alicornio siendo venerado por un héroe mientras unos aplausos se escuchaban en donde estaba

\- ¿no me digas que ahora quieres hacerte el héroe? - decía Ventus

-naaa, como le dije a mi hermano ese tipo nunca me agrado, tenías cosas que hacer con él, pero no valía la pena- dijo Blackgate rascándose la cabeza mientras se reía

\- ¿dime donde te encuentras?, para arrancarte esa maldita cabeza de hojalata que tienes para que esta vez asegurarme que tú nunca regreses- pregunto el pegaso rojo mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente

-sabes… si dijeras tus palabras con algo de amabilidad tal vez tu y yo podríamos tener una conversación más tranquila- dijo Black haciendo poses de yoga –aléjate del enojo, libera tu ira, concéntrate y di fuaaa... fuaaa... fuaaa... apuesto que a Ignos le hubiera gustado mucho que dejaras de ser tan enojón-

-tú no tienes derecho de nombrarlo, no después de lo que le hiciste!- gritaba Ventus

-ha ha ha ha ya relájate amigo él ya está un lugar mejor, deja de vivir en el pasado, el futuro es hoy- dijo Blackgate

-estoy a punto de perder la paciencia así que dime ¿qué es lo que estas tramando ahora? -

-me estoy dando cuenta que estoy siendo olvidado, ya nadie se acuerda de mí, me ven como una historia de miedo para niños pequeños, así que voy a demostrarle al mundo que Blackgate ha regresado- dijo el robot seriamente -estoy tan ansioso de divertirme con todos ustedes los caballeros, en especial que sus queridas ponys de armonía-

-a ellas no las metas, esto es entre tú y yo- dijo Ventus

-no estas para negociar- dijo Blackgate acercando su ojo izquierdo a la pantalla -yo volví para quedarme, para siempre... así que dime Fast, ¿cuánto tiempo durará toda esta farsa tuya? -

-el tiempo que sea necesario, hasta que pueda matarte!- grito Ventus furioso

-pues vamos a ver quién cae primero, tu... o yo... o si fuera tu más te vale que conserves ese cristal que tienes para que estemos en contacto, me encanta charlar contigo ha ha ha ha ha haaa ha ha ha ha haaaaa ha ha ha ha- aquel robot se rio macabramente mientras la pantalla se apagaba

-maldito imbécil- dijo Ventus guardando la tarjeta en su chaleco viendo después los restos de los guardias Tiger, así que los tomo todos poniéndolos en un bote de basura sacando de su traje unos cerillos el cual les prendió fuego comenzando a quemar toda la evidencia de que hubo pelea

En el Castillo de la Amistad

\- ¿oigan donde se metió el amargado? - pregunto Rainbow jugando un juego de mesa con las ponys en el suelo

-yo lo vi afuera del castillo- dijo Fluttershy -lo vi patrullando- decía ella moviendo una pieza

-ese Ventus siempre toma enserio su trabajo- dijo Pinkie

-solo quiere lo mejor para nosotras terroncito de azúcar- dijo Applejack lanzando los dados

-y eso es de admiración querida- dijo Rarity con tubos en la cabeza mientras se veía al espejo que tenía con su magia

-toc toc, ¿todo en orden ponys? - dijo Ventus asomando su cabeza por la puerta

-todo está tranquilo Ven- dijo Twilight bebiendo malteada que le hizo Pinkie

-ven Fast, júntate con nosotras- dijo Rainbow invitándolo a jugar

-si querido, no tienes que estar haya patrullando tu solo- dijo Rarity -siéntate conmigo y te daré unos retoques a tu crin que de seguro te harán ver fabuloso-

-seguro, solo iré al baño a ducharme es que me caí en la basura y estoy sucio- dijo Ventus sonriéndoles luego los acompaño

-menso- dijo Rainbow mientras el pegaso rojo lo veía feo

\- ¿quieres que talle la espalda? - pregunto Fluttershy

-si... digo no… no, lo siento es que huelo feo... ahí para la otra... con permiso- dijo Ventus retirándose

\- ¿es mi ilusión o eso fue extraño viniendo de Ventus? - dijo Pinkie

-o tal vez quiera estar un momento a solas- dijo Applejack

En los corredores del castillo

-fiuu… eso estuvo cerca- dijo Ventus todo manchado por ese líquido que dejaron los guardias Tiger al morir yendo al baño cuando de pronto se encuentra con Spike caminando de hurtadillas

-Ven!-

\- ¿Spike? - dijo Ventus -son las tres de la mañana, ¿qué haces a estas horas levantado? -

\- ¿y tú porque estas sucio? - pregunto Spike observándolo - ¿qué es esa cosa que está en tu cuerpo? -

-ok, no le diré nada a Twilight y fingiremos que no nos hemos visto... solo dime una cosa, ¿eso que traes puesto no es perfume de yegua? - dijo Ventus oliéndolo

-ehhh... nop- dijo Spike fingiendo que no

-aahhh… estuviste con una mujer picaron- dijo Ventus chiveándolo

-estuve con Paint todo el día, apenas acabo de llegar- dijo Spike presumiéndole

-que maldito me saliste, ¿quién te conociera suertudo? - dijo Ventus distrayéndolo - ¿quién diría que este Dragon regordete estuviera con una mujer así? -

-me haces sonrojar- dijo Spike -no le digas a las chicas y mucho menos a Rarity, ya vez como es de celosa y dramática-

-YO NO SOY DRAMATICA!- se escuchaba el grito en los pasillos

\- ¿esa es Rarity? - dijo Spike

-eyup, está en la habitación de Twilight, yo que tú te fueras a tu cuarto y te limpiaras, no vaya ser que se enteren que estuviste con una zorrita ósea Paint... ve yo te cubro-

-carajo es cierto- dijo Spike corriendo -gracias Ven-

-de nada Spike... uf casi me descubre- dijo Ventus entrando al baño dándose una ducha, ya en la regadera el pegaso rojo se quedó pensativo por lo ocurrido -esto se está complicando cada vez más, no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda soportar esta mentira... si se llegan a enterar de que Blackgate regreso estarán asustadas y yo estaré en problemas- decía el remojando su pelo en el agua fría

Después

-tu crin me sigue encantando Ven... ¿cómo le haces para cuidarlo? - dijo Rarity cepillándolo mientras le ponía cosméticos para que lo mantuviera firme y sedoso

-tengo mis secretos- dijo Ventus con una toalla en su lomo disfrutando de la cepillada y de la pedicura que le hacia Fluttershy en sus pesuñas y Applejack le cepillaba la cola flameada -oohhh si me encanta-

-marica…-

-cállate Rainbow!- grito Ventus haciendo reír a las yeguas cuando de pronto

\- ¿escucharon eso? - pregunto Pinkie escuchando algo del otro lado una especie de ruido extraño

-yo no oigo nada- dijo Twilight

-yo escuche algo- dijo Rarity, así que Ventus se levanta quitándose todo lo que tenía –¿será acaso un ladrón o tal vez sea Spikeywikey que no lo hemos visto en toda la noche por alguna razón? -

-voy a ver, quédense aquí- dijo Ventus saliendo de la habitación de la princesa con discreción explorando la zona escuchando los ruidos en otra dirección así que el pegaso siguió el ruido - ¿qué tenemos aquí? - dijo mientras una figura en las sombras entraba en una habitación

\- ¿Ven? -

-aaahhhh!- dijo Ventus asustando viendo quienes eran -Fluu... ¿qué hacen ustedes seis aquí? -

\- ¿y tú porque te asustaste? - pregunto Rainbow

-no me asuste, solo fue un grito de sorpresa… no de miedo- dijo Ventus disimuladamente

-marica- Rainbow haciendo enojar a Ventus

-como no regresabas fuimos a buscarte querido- dijo Rarity

-descubriste ¿quién hace esos ruidos? - pregunto Twilight

-tenemos un intruso, y entro a esa habitación- dijo Ventus

-ese es el cuarto donde se hospeda mi hermano- dijo Twilight

-pues sea quien sea lo sacare a patadas a la calle- dijo Ventus tronándose las pesuñas

-estamos contigo ternura- dijo Applejack, los siete ponys avanzan poniéndose en la entrada de la habitación

-bien cuando cuente hasta tres entramos y sacamos al intruso que esta adentro- dijo Twilight

-no sin antes golpearlo- dijo Rainbow muy preparada

\- ¿listos? - dijo Rarity mientras Twilight giraba la perilla con su magia discretamente

-tres!- grito Twilight abriendo la puerta de golpe entrando los ponys a la habitación que estaba a oscuras comenzando a hacer destrozo y medio desde golpes y gritos hasta maullidos de gato

-lo tengo- dijo Ventus

-esa es mi pata idiota- grito Rainbow pegándole

\- ¿dónde está? - dijo Rarity iluminando su cuerno, pero fue golpeada por alguien –mi nariz-

\- ¿Rarity eres tú? - dijo Twilight, pero fue recibido por un florero dándole justo en la cabeza

-no veo nada- dijo Fluttershy sin poder ver asustada completamente

-si ves una luz al final del túnel… no vayas!- grito Pinkie

-lo tengo!- grito Twilight atrapando al ladrón con una sábana envolviéndolo

-no lo dejes ir cariño- dijo Rarity mientras Ventus comenzó a golpearlo con un bate que se encontró por ahí

-auch, ¿en serio Ven?, ¿otra vez? - grito Rainbow quejándose

-lo siento me equivoque de ladrón, así es como te quería agarrar maldito- dijo Ventus golpeándolo sin piedad mientras Applejack lo amarraba

-yeehaaa, ya es nuestro compañeros- dijo Applejack en eso las luces se encendieron vieron que se trataba de Spike quien las encendió

\- ¿que está pasando?, ¿por qué hacen tanto ruido? - dijo Spike viendo a la sábana blanca amarrada

-un fantasma!- grito Pinkie asustada al igual que Fluttershy

-fantasma mis polainas- dijo Ventus golpeando a ese ente justo en la cara noqueándolo

-bien hecho Ventus- dijo Fluttershy felicitándolo

-ahora veamos ¿quién es el que está detrás de esta sabana? - dijo Twilight quitando la sabana descubriendo quien era

\- ¿Shining Armor? - decían las ponys sorprendidas de ver al hermano de Twilight sentándose con la cabeza dándole muchas vueltas

-hermano…- dijo Twilight asustada -cuanto lo siento, ¿estás bien? -

-jajajaja que buena broma les hice ¿verdad? - dijo el unicornio blanco desmayándose de nuevo

Luego de una curación dolorosa después

-aahhh como me duele la cabeza- dijo Shining con un vendaje en la cabeza que lo vendo gracias a Spike y unos parches en su cara y cuerpo

-cuanto lo sentimos Shining- dijo Fluttershy disculpándose

-creímos que era un ladrón- dijo Applejack limpiando el lugar con la ayuda de las demás

-pues espero que ahora si me dejen dormir, digo apenas llegue y solo tengo seis horas para dormir- dijo Spike

\- ¿cómo que apenas llegaste Spike? - pregunto Twilight

-ehh... ehh...- el Dragon veía la mirada de las seis ponys con mucha seriedad mientras Ventus le hacia la seña de "te la van a partir" –digo… eso no importa ahora... lo que quiero saber es ¿qué diablos está haciendo Shining aquí? - dijo Spike haciendo que las manes cambiaran de objetivos mientras Spike suspiraba de alivio

\- ¿que estás haciendo aquí hermano? - pregunto Twilight

-si te dijera que tenia deseos de verte porque estoy preocupado por ti, ¿me creerías? - dijo Shining

-serias más mentiroso que Shield Heart- dijo Spike cruzado de brazos

\- ¿está todo bien en el castillo de cristal? - pregunto Rainbow

-si todo en orden... salvo el hecho que Cadence se enojó conmigo y me hecho del castillo- decía el príncipe melancólicamente

-hay no, ¿qué paso?, ¿discutieron? - dijo Twilight preocupado

-algo... así- dijo Shining comenzando a contar lo que paso

-jajajajaja-

-Ventus!- grito Fluttershy

-perdón Shining... no era mi intención, sabía que Rockaid es capaz de destruir cualquier cosa de tipo material… pero lo que nunca creí es que el enano tuviera la capacidad de destruir matrimonios jajaja- el pegaso rojo trato de contenerse, pero la risa le ganaba -yo por eso nunca hablo de sexo con el-

-ahora se el porque- dijo Shining con la cabeza abajo

-jajaja el enano rompe corazones- dijo Rainbow riéndose junto con Pinkie

-muy buena Dashie- dijo Ventus chocando cascos con ella

-oigan, esto es serio- dijo Twilight calmando al grupo

\- ¿puedo quedarme un tiempo contigo hermana?, hasta que Cadence se le baje el mal humor- dijo Shining

-seguro hermano eres bienvenido cuando quieras, siéntete como en tu casa- dijo Twilight sonriéndole

-no creo que Cadence este enojada para siempre contigo- dijo Applejack -digo… ¿qué tan malo fue la charla que le diste al enano? -

-lo suficiente como para echarlo del imperio al pobre- dijo Spike riéndose un poco haciendo que Shining lo viera feo

-todo va estar bien Shining, no creo que ella va estar enojada para siempre- dijo Ventus animando al unicornio -en fin, dejemos al divor... es decir príncipe solo y todas a dormir-

-haaawwww- decían las manes al unísono

-ni una palabra órale shuuu, largo, bye bye- dijo Ventus sacándolas

-descansa hermano- dijo Twilight dejando solo a su hermano quien se recostó en su cama para dormirse, ya afuera del lugar las chicas regresaron al cuarto de la princesa para conciliar el sueño

\- ¿en serio crees que Cadence lo perdone? - dijo Spike a Ventus

-Spike lo único que te diré es lo siguiente- dijo Ventus -las mujeres por más felices que las hagas siempre te tendrán un rencor el cual nunca te perdonarán hasta el día de tu muerte... así que si fuera tú me alejara de Paint y disfrutaría tu vida al máximo-

-Paint es cool- dijo Spike, pero el pegaso rojo lo miro seriamente -ok... y algo loquita...- pero el pegaso lo vio serio -está bien esta demente... perdóname por nacer... tal vez siga intentando dando dar calabazas a Rarity-

-has lo que se te haga correcto… después de todo es tu funeral- dijo Ventus seriamente mientras el Dragon lo veía feo

En la mañana siguiente en Chicaltgo

-oigan idiotas despierten, ya apareció el objetivo!- grito Brodek despertando al grupo que estaba dormido en el sofá muy abrazados

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Tennessee viendo a Alex cerca de el -aahhhhrrgg!- grito el vaquero apartándose de el - ¿qué te pasa Alex? -

\- ¿oye que te pasa?, ¿porque estas gritando? - dijo Alex despertándose

-hey, hey cero peleas de enamorados, ya es hora señores- dijo Brodek dándole los binoculares al vaquero el cual se asomó por la ventana –muévanse señores- los dos ponys salen de la habitación

\- ¿Qué?... oigan espérenme- dijo Alex corriendo para alcanzarlos

En los cielos se encontraba un loro de buen vestir con monóculo en el ojo izquierdo, sombrero de boina plumas y capa roja con amarillo como su sombrero, se encontraba piloteando una pequeña nave semiesférica color gris con negro con pequeñas alas de avión avanzando por las calles mientras los ponys que caminaban veían en el cielo ese extraño vehículo

-nada como un bello día para extorsionar y robar información a la gente- dijo Arpeggio al mando de ese vehículo aéreo tranquilamente -no sin antes tomar un desayuno muy balanceado... no se puede gobernar al mundo sin el estómago vacío- en eso una carreta salió volando de la nada golpeando el vehículo del Merobingeano cayendo su nave en el concreto - ¿qué rayos?... ¿quién se atreve a golpearme? - dijo el loro observando

-así es como te queríamos agarrar lorito- dijo Tennessee con su armadura mágica apuntando al loro seguido de los otro dos

\- ¿los caballeros reales?... ¿qué demonios están haciendo aquí? - el loro encendió su vehículo comenzando a flotar - ¿cómo me encontraron? -

-un pajarito nos dijo que estabas en este lugar, así que venimos a corroborar y ¿qué crees?, te encontramos- dijo Brodek empuñando su espada –entrégate por la buenas o te rompo las alas y meteré ese monóculo tuyo en lo profundo de tu ser donde no verá la luz del día-

-no debieron haberme desafiado- el Merobingeano presiona un botón rojo de su vehículo el cual logro llamar a un escarabajo mecánico volador con turbinas en el lomo con un enorme cuerno en la cabeza y cuchillas en sus patas, era de color morado oscuro con líneas naranja el cual circulaban energía, el vehículo de Arpeggio se unió con la bestia mecánica en la cabeza comenzando a pilotearla

-ya decía que esto no iba a ser fácil- dijo Alex

\- ¿comenzamos señores?, porque mi arp-escarabage está listo para empezar el día- dijo Arpeggio riéndose mientras los caballeros se preparaban para su enfrentamiento contra el loro conocido como Arpeggio el Merobingeano


	54. El retorno de la justicia de acero

**_*Capitulo 54: El retorno de la justicia de acero_**

En la hermosa ciudad de Chicaltgo

-corran!- los ponys que vivían ahí corrieron por alguna extraña razón y esa razón era…

-coman plomo!- grito Arpeggio desde su escarabajo robótico lanzando misiles a los caballeros el cual lo estaban enfrentando, rápidamente Cooper dispara a los misiles destruyendo unos cuantos, mientras que Brodek con su espada los partía a la mitad dejando que Alex corriera a este atacando directamente con su espada, pero el Arp-escarabage se protegía con sus patas el cual tenían cuchillas contraatacando al mitad demonio

-te desplumare a ti y a tu maquina!- grito Alex sin dejar de contraatacar al robot quien este se aleja comenzando a concentrar energía de su cuerno mientras se alejaba de este

-ha ha ha haaaa- Arpeggio piso el acelerador a fondo haciendo que su máquina impactara en el mitad demonio lanzándolo hacia un edificio el cual entro de una manera brutal

-Alex!- gritaron sus amigos

-vengan por mi caballeros- Arpeggio presiono un botón sacando unas torretas en los costados de su máquina las cuales comenzaron a dispararle a los otros dos poniéndose pecho tierra ya que destruyo las carretas que se encontraban en su camino

-Cero!- grito Brodek lanzando esferas mágicas de color verde impactando en la máquina, pero aun así el Arp-escarabage continúo atacando disparando de sus torretas para después volar alto para luego dejar caerse encima de ellos

-muévete!- grito Cooper empujando a su compañero evitando una muerte aplastante, rápidamente Tennessee aprovecha y con su bastón revolver corre golpeándolo cuatro veces en la cabeza de la maquina seguido de tres disparos de los potentes

-si serán- la nave del Merobingeano voló de nuevo esta vez presionando otro botón del panel donde el estómago de la bestia se le abre una compuerta dejando caer bombas encima de ellos, ambos ponys salen disparados en el aire cayendo al suelo

-nadie arroja mi cara contra la grava y se sale con la suya!- gritaba Brodek dando un salto en el aire poniéndose en la cabeza de la bestia enterrando su arma varias veces comenzando a salir chispas de ella

\- ¿qué haces?… arruinas la pintura- decía Arpegio girando haciendo que el insecto volteaba bajando al caballero del coraje al suelo, así que Brodek lanza sus esferas de energía cero causando daños en el cuerpo del robot, así que la bestia de Arpeggio vuelve a girar aterrizando cerca de él atacándolo con las cuchillas de sus patas

-tu bestia no me intimida!- grito Brodek siendo lastimado por cada pata, siendo golpeado por una pata comenzando a pisarlo -aaahhhhrrggg- a lo lejos un pony despertaba luego de la noqueada que le metieron

-Brodek!- gritaba Alex saliendo del edificio transformándose en demonio salvando a su amigo cortándole una pata para luego agarrar el cuerno y lanzarlo lejos, pero Arpeggio se recupera en el aire lanzando misiles, pero fueron destruidos al instante por parte de Tennessee quien seguía disparando con su bastón revolver

-hora de deshacerse de la basura- el cuerno de Arp-escarabage comenzó a brillar yendo en picada hacia nuestros héroes así que el vaquero comienza a correr mientras concentraba magia en su arma legendaria saltando hacia la maquina el cual choco con el lanzando una onda de magia que se vio por toda la cuidad

En el cuartel de los caballeros

-me informan que los caballeros encontraron al objetivo y se están encargando de ellos- decía Nova informándoles a Celestia y Luna quienes estaba ahí en una sala de entrenamiento quienes estaba practicando magia

-ojalá lo logren- dijo Luna disparando magia de su cuerno dándoles a unos blancos móviles -quizás podría ser nuestra única oportunidad de atrapar a ese condenado loro-

-pero tampoco tenemos que confiarnos Lu… recuerda que ese loro tiene muchos trucos bajo la manga, recuerda el último encuentro que tuvimos con él, apenas pudimos detenerlo gracias a la ayuda de Paint- dijo Celestia

\- ¿en serio? - decía Nova sorprendida –wooow-

-no fue fácil pero mi hermana tiene razón, sin Paint ese día no hubiéramos ganado- dijo Luna

-ósea que tuvieron suerte entonces- dijo Nova tranquilamente mientras las princesas seguían practicando

De vuelta a la batalla

-ok fue mala idea hacer eso- dijo Tennessee en el suelo luego de aquel impacto mientras que Alex disparaba sus pistolas y Brodek con su ataque cero atacaban al mismo tiempo dañando a la máquina del Merobingeano

-aguanta vaquero te tenemos cubierto!- grito el mitad demonio

-ya fue suficiente!- grito Arpeggio disparando más misiles impactando a nuestros héroes estando todos en el suelo lastimados, pero con vida aun

-es su fin caballeros de la realeza, hare algo que finalmente no ha hecho ningún Galaxy hasta la fecha... matar a tres pájaros de un tiro, y dice Gate que elimino a uno, ahora me tendrá envidia ese cab…- decía el loro riéndose preparando su cuerno para el siguiente ataque

-no te saldrás... con la tuya- dijo Tennessee levantándose apoyándose en su arma

-hasta nunca caballeros!- grito el loro yendo contra ellos cuando de pronto unos misiles aparecieron de la nada impactaron en el escarabajo dañándolo completamente - ¿qué rayos? - decía el loro viendo como su máquina soltaba chispas

\- ¿quién habrá sido? - pregunto el mitad demonio regresando a la normalidad

-hay no inventes!- grito Brodek sorprendido de ver quienes atacaron señalándolo

-me quiero morir…- dijo Alex todo triste

-soldados marines… fuego!- grito un grifo junto con varios de sus especies miembros de ese despreciable ejercito disparando de sus lanza misiles disparando de nuevo impactando en la bestia robótica comenzando a tambalearse

-estoy perdiendo el control- decía Arpeggio recobrando el equilibrio aterrizando tierra firme

-segundo batallón… ahora!- ordenaba el grifo apareciendo en un ejército de centauros color café en la parte de abajo con purpura arriba vestidos de centuriones con el emblema de la marine que era la punta del tridente

-esos son nuevos- dijo Tennessee viendo como los centauros con sus lanzas atacan con todas sus fuerzas comenzando a desmantelar a la máquina del loro ya sea con sus lanzas, patadas y puños el cual al hacerlo el Arp-escarabage comenzó a soltar chispas

-debo salir de aquí- dijo el loro eyectándose saliendo en su pequeña nave mientras su robot escarabajo explotaba frente a los caballeros -regresare!- decía el Merobingeano, pero de repente un disparo salió de la nada dañando el motor de su nave impactando al suelo saliendo de ahí arrastras todo sucio y lastimado, aquel loro trato de levantarse, pero un grifo apunta con un rifle

-no des ni un paso más maldito criminal- decía la grifo amenazándolo -levanta las alas-

-jajaja... parece que... mis días... están por terminar- dijo Arpeggio riendo de nervios, en eso los caballeros llegan para ver al loro con las alas arriba

-oigan ese criminal es nuestro!- grito Alex, pero al decir eso todos los marinos apuntaban a los caballeros con sus armas

\- ¿sabes qué?... mejor se los damos, por mí no hay problema- dijo Brodek riéndose como idiota

-Brodek compañero cállate- dijo Tennessee riendo traviesamente mientras un centauro le ponía su lanza en el cuello -bonito día- decía el vaquero, pero el centauro no le quitaba el ojo

-vaya vaya... pero si son mis criminales favoritos en todo el mundo... los supuestos... héroes- decía una voz femenina haciendo que los caballeros se les pusiera la piel de gallina viendo como una figura femenina con una Sniper en su espalda llegaba

-aahhhhh!- gritaba Brodek de miedo

-no puede ser- dijo Alex

-sabía que no debía haber venido aquí y quedarme a trabajar con Applejack- dijo Tennessee lamentándose

En la terraza del castillo de la amistad

-sabes hermano, detesto admitirlo, pero Cadence tiene razón como para echarte- dijo Twilight recargada en la barda viendo todo Ponyville

-solo quería... la verdad… ni se ¿porque lo hice? - decía Shining caminando en círculos tratando de encontrar el por que

-le diste la charla, cosa que no debías hacer- dijo Twilight -para eso estoy yo, para educar a ese enano-

-sin ofender Twilight, pero esas cosas se deben arreglar de hombre a hombre... por lo tanto yo era el candidato perfecto para hablar de sexualidad con el- dijo Shining

-le acabas de decir que las chicas malas son unas cobras que solo se dedican a ordeñar a los hombres hasta dejarlos secos- dijo la alicornio

-pues, así como lo dices si se oye feo- dijo Shining

-ofendiste a tu mujer al contarle tu vida privada- dijo Twilight

-por favor Twilight, trata de hablar con ella ¿quieres?, tu sabes que no lo dije intencionalmente- decía suplicando el unicornio blanco a su hermana menor -por favor hermana no me quiero quedar sin esposa... tu sabes lo costoso que pueden llegar a ser los divorcios-

-pues como está la economía- dijo Twilight suspirando -está bien, hablare con ella, pero no te garantizo nada-

-sabía que podía contar contigo hermana- dijo Shining abrazándola con fuerza plantándole un beso en la base del cuerno haciéndola sonreír un poco -solo por eso te invito a salir a donde tú quieras, pasemos un tiempo de caridad juntos como los HMAPS-

-la verdad no estoy de humor como para salir- dijo Twilight contemplando el paisaje sabiendo Shining que no seguía bien

-oye sé que... las cosas entre Ignos y tu no funcionaron bien... pero la vida debe seguir, no puedes volver el tiempo atrás- dijo Shining

-de que puedo volver el tiempo atrás puedo hacerlo, pero si lo hago Wind me mataría- dijo Twilight recargando su cara en sus brazos sin dejar de ver el paisaje –ya bastante problemas tuve al viajar en el tiempo-

-te he visto muy distante en estos días- dijo Shining -apenas sales con tus amigas, pasas más tiempo encerrada sola en el castillo-

-no estoy sola... tengo a Spike y a Starlight- dijo Twilight

-pero tu estudiante se graduó, ¿pero cuánto tiempo más va a estar contigo?, sabes que algún día tendrás que decirle el adiós- dijo Shining

-falta mucho para ese entonces- dijo Twilight –aun me necesita-

\- ¿así? y ¿dónde está ella? - pregunto Shining

-fue con Trixie aun espectáculo de magia en Baltimore... ohhh- dijo Twilight deprimiéndose haciendo que Shining le ponga su brazo derecho consolándola

-y en cambio a Spike pues...-

-Shining por favor a Spike no lo incluyas- dijo la alicornio -si Starlight se va, él es lo único que me queda para no terminar sola, así que por favor Shining no digas nada o te hecho del castillo-

-está bien, no diré nada, no tiene nada de malo probar otras cosas- dijo Shining tratando de animarla -es más creo que Gibson es un buen partidario-

\- ¿en serio? - dijo Twilight sonrojándose un poquito -es cierto que es un buen pony, es guapo y amable e inteligente-

-es un pony de culto y un buen hermano- dijo Shining - ¿recuerdas cuando nuestra madre lo conoció?, ¿cuándo te fue a ver al castillo de Celestia?, le agrado mucho más que ha Ig... bueno le cayó bien- dijo Shining evitando otro comentario incomodo

-supongo que salir con otras personas no haría daño- dijo Twilight pensándolo -digo tengo derecho... tal vez pueda, no se… darle una buena oportunidad al sargento Gibson-

-hazlo que sea mejor para ti hermana, con tal de verte feliz estaré aquí contigo apoyándote- dijo Shining mientras la alicornio lo abrazaba con fuerza -por mucho tiempo ya que parece que estaré un buen rato aquí-

-Cadence te va a recibir de nuevo, no fue tan grave dicho asunto- dijo Twilight

-hay hermana, Cadence quiere más a ese niño que a mí- dijo Shining

\- ¿pues que esperaba señor Armor?, solo hay un Rockaid Hunter en el mundo… ósea yo- dijo Rockaid apareciéndose en la terraza con ellos

\- ¿qué haces aquí mocoso? - grito Shining enojado al verlo

-Shining- dijo Twilight

\- ¿aún sigue molesto por lo que paso? - pregunto Rockaid

-no… estoy feliz como una lombriz- dijo Shining con sarcasmo -pues claro que estoy molesto por tu culpa Cadence me hecho-

-oiga lo siento, no era mi intención que lo echaran... solo quería lo mejor para mí- dijo Rockaid todo apenado

-y gracias a eso ya no tengo casa, ni esposa, ni bebe- dijo Shining dándole la espalda recargándose en la barda todo depresivo

-anímese señor Armor, si se llegan a divorciar yo me asegurare de que su mujer le deje ver a Flurry durante las vacaciones de verano- dijo Rockaid sonriéndole como si nada comenzando a correr de repente

-ven acá escuincle del demonio te voy a matar!- grito Shining todo furioso persiguiéndolo

-señor Armor por favor cuente hasta diez, si lo hace me asegurare de que también Flurry lo vea en las festividades del día del hogar-

-que me condenen a la silla eléctrica, pero de esta no te salvas!- grito Shining intentando alcanzarlo

-está bien, usted gana… los fines de semana!- dijo Rockaid siendo alcanzado por Shining, pero al hacerlo se fueron a las escaleras cayendo al mismo tiempo dándose en donde más le duele dándole lastima a Twilight quien se tapó la vista con sus alas

-hay mi orgullo- dijo Rockaid encima de Shining todo lastimado tanto el como el unicornio blanco con los ojos orbitados

-cuando me recupere... te juro que te romperé el cuello- dijo el príncipe sin poder moverse

\- ¿qué rayos está pasando aquí? - preguntaba Nova llegando por un corredor - ¿qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?, jugando verdad... ¿que no saben que si juegan cerca de las escaleras podrían caerse y darse en la crisma? - decía ella

-gracias... por el dato oficial- dijo Shining

-Nova, ¿qué ocurre?, ¿todo bien? - decía Twilight bajado por medio de sus alas aterrizando cerca de ella

-todo está súper duper, tengo unas buenas noticias… atraparon al Merobingeano- dijo la unicornio color tinto alegremente

-eso es maravilloso- dijo Twilight alegrándose volando de alegría -siii esos son mis caballeros whoohooo-

\- ¿pero supongo que también hay una mala noticia? - pregunto Spike llegando con un sacudidor quien sacudía el lugar

-eres un dragoncito muy listo, ¿cómo sabias que también tengo malas noticias? - decía Nova

-no lo sé la costumbre, todo lo bueno que nos pasa siempre viene acompañado de una desgracia- dijo Spike

\- ¿es cierto eso Nova? - pregunto Twilight

-así es...- dijo la unicornio tinto seriamente -la mala noticia es que...- decía ella contándoles sorprendiendo a los presentes

-noooooooaaaaahhhhhh- un grito se escuchó en todo el castillo de la amistad por parte de nuestros héroes

En el castillo de Canterlot

-AAAHHHH CODIGO ROJO, CODIGO ROJO, ALGO HORRIBLE HA PASADO UNA DESGRACIAAA, ¿POR QUE TUVO QUE PASARNOS ESTO?, SOBRE TODO A NOSOTROS... QUE DESGRACIAS HORRIIIBLEEE Y CRUEL DESGRACIIAAAAAA- decía el caballero nocturno recorriendo los pasillos del lugar sufriendo, estaba gritando por todo el lugar por alguna extraña razón asustando a todo el personal de ahí hasta caer al suelo -por favor que... alguien me ayude-

-Shield ¿qué demonios te pasa?, ¿por qué gritas como loco?... Shield- decía Luna al verlo en el suelo -hermana rápido algo malo le paso a Shield-

-Shield- Celestia llego viéndolo mientras Luna lo levantaba -Shield… Shield- decía ella dándole una palmaditas en la cara

-prince... sas...- decía Shield todo débil -ha ocurri... do algo... terrible...-

\- ¿qué ocurrió Shield? - pregunto Luna - ¿qué te paso?, ¿por qué gritabas? -

-ha... vuelto... ha vuelto... es mejor que corran... antes de que las atrape... huyan...- decía el caballero nocturno agonizando -huyan... antes... de que sea tarde...-

\- ¿pero de quién? - pregunto Celestia

-la... justicia...- decía el pony quedando inconsciente sorprendiendo a las princesas

-Cel... ¿no estará hablando de...? -

-hay que llamar a las otras princesas- dijo Celestia comenzando a escribir un pergamino que hizo aparecer con su magia

En la casa de seguridad de los Galaxy

-no puedo creer que mi apa este muerto- decía Kaiber quien llego con su mujer hace rato sentados en la sala con la demás familia

-las desgracias de la vida- decía Sunflower viendo como Goreline lloraba en silencio por la pérdida del kirin quien abrazaba al hijo de este Charmy un potrillo esmeralda crin café sin Cuttie mark, el hijo de Deuteros quien también estaba triste por su perdida

-no te sientas mal Charmy- dijo Burning una potranca sin Cuttie mark color mostaza y crin morado oscuro corto con una coleta en ella -mi tío ya está con mi mama acompañándola-

-así es hermana- dijo Blazy quien llego hace poco abrasándola con fuerza -no debiste haber vuelto Kaiber-

-no teníamos otro lugar a donde ir- dijo Kaiber en el sofá con su mujer agarrándola del casco -esos malditos nos estaban cazando, por suerte escapamos-

\- ¿qué querían contigo? - pregunto su abuela

-no lo sé abuela, pero quien haya sido debieron haber sido los mismos que mataron a mi jefe- dijo Kaiber con unas lágrimas en sus ojos ya que sentía dolor por la pérdida de su papa a pesar de las diferencias que tenían - ¿tienen alguna idea de quien haya sido? -

-Selina se está encargando de investigar eso, ya sabremos la verdad- dijo Blazy -y cuando aparezca lo hare sufrir- decía mientras sus ojos brillaban

En el escondite de los Gate

-señor ¿dónde está su hermano? - pregunto Megahorn entrando a una sala abierta que era para entrenar muy estilo japonés, donde vio a Gate sin su máscara sentado en el tapiz concentrándose con una katana en el suelo y atrás unas veladoras en ambos lados

-dijo que salió alguna parte... que quería verse con alguien- dijo Gate con los ojos cerrados mientras respiraba profundamente

\- ¿y lo permitiste? - decía el minotauro

-no dejaba de insistir, así que lo permití… estaba fastidiando- dijo Gate abriendo los ojos tomando la katana haciendo un movimiento rápido –después de todo... no creo que cause problemas si lo dejo fuera por un rato- decía sonriendo malvadamente -o tal vez si- decía mientras las veladoras se partían a la mitad

Por el bosque Everfree

-fuego!- gritaron unos tres guardias Tiger unicornio disparando sus armas a Ventus Fast quien estaba consumido por la oscuridad de su interior

-no me molesten!- grito Ventus esquivando balas y atacando a los guardias al mismo tiempo soltando zarpazos a los ponys apareciendo atrás de ellos regresando a la normalidad donde al final chorros de ese líquido negro salían de ellos matándolos al instante - ¿alguien más quiere enfrentarse a mí? - decía volteándose viendo a todos los guardias que mato que eran como unos veinticinco

-veo que te has vuelto más fuerte desde nuestro último encuentro- decía un pony wybern apareciendo frente a él aterrizando frente a el

-ya decía que algo me olía mal- dijo Ventus invocando sus Keyblades -si estas tu aquí entonces…-

-así es sobreviviente... cuanto tiempo sin vernos- decía una batpony en las ramas de un árbol

-Selina…- dijo Ventus - ¿qué es lo que quieres?... no estoy de humor como para recibir visitas, o si quieres pelea con mucho gusto la tendremos- dijo Ventus poniendo su pesuña en su hombrera mágica lista para pulsarlo

-relájate un poco querido, no vengo a pelear contigo- dijo Selina bajando del árbol -después de todo tu y yo somos amigos-

-no recuerdo que lo fuéramos- dijo Ventus viendo como los guardias Tiger se desasían cosa que llamo la atención a la yegua y al wybern

-si así es como tratas a tus amigos…- decía la batpony viendo los restos de los de aquellos guardias -no quiero imaginarme como tratas a tus enemigos-

-ve al grano Crossheart, ¿qué es lo que quieres? - dijo Ventus tomando las ropas de los guardias juntándolas

-veras que esto que te voy a decir no es por nada fácil para mí, pero… necesito de tu ayuda... alguien mato a Deuteros- dijo Selina

\- ¿pues qué crees?, yo no fui ese afortunado- dijo Ventus viéndola para luego rejuntar las ropas de los que mato

-ya lo sé, el demente que hizo eso corto su cuerpo en pedacitos y se lo envió a tus princesas, a mi familia, sobre todo a Aspros- dijo Selina

-lady Selina cree que el único capaz de hacer eso es Blackgate, el hermano de Whitegate- dijo Groonz haciendo que Ventus se detuviera por un momento

En Baltimore en una posada

-pues no es uno de los mejores actos que digamos Trixie- decía Starlight entrando a la habitación junto con la maga chamuscadas

-estos ponys jamás entenderán las habilidades de la gran y poderosa Trixie- dijo la unicornio azul quitándose los atuendos el cual los sacudió quitándose lo quemado

-te dije que era demasiada magia para ti, pero no me escuchaste, eres igual que el mocoso, lo hace, pero nunca escucha las advertencias- dijo Starlight utilizando su magia para limpiarse

-no compares a la gran y poderosa Trixie con el mocoso Hunter- dijo la maga sacudiendo su sombrero cosa que mancho de hollín a Starlight cosa que le molesto -gracias por acompañarme a este evento- decía la maga limpiándolo con una toalla

-que termino un desastre- dijo Starlight agradecida -gracias a ti por invitarme, en el castillo había tanta tensión-

-adivino… esa tensión se llama Sparkle- dijo Trixie -pues ella se lo busco, fue ella quien mando al carajo al unicornio-

-fue un respiro- dijo Starlight

-es lo mismo- dijo Trixie -oye si Ignos está disponible podrías decirle ¿que si le gustaría salir conmigo algún día? -

\- ¿quieres salir con él? - decía la unicornio lavanda

-si porque no.… la gran y poderosa Trixie tiene derecho-

-seguro, le diré cuando sepamos de su paradero- dijo Starlight

\- ¿y han sabido algo de el? -

-no… esto es tan raro, ni los demás me cuentan que ocurrió, solo se fue- dijo Starlight –todo están raro-

-genial no tenemos sodas... Starlight es un amor y trae unas sodas ¿quieres? - dijo la maga cambiando de tema –pero que sean de dieta-

-no causes problemas- decía Starlight suspirando saliendo del cuarto -por favor ¿quieres? - dijo una última vez antes de irse, luego de unos minutos

\- (toc, toc, toc)-

\- ¿quién es? -

-servicio al cuarto-

-oh perfecto, me Moria de hambre- dijo Trixie abriendo la puerta dejando pasar al botones que tenía el cabello largo el cual no se le veía la cara, con un carrito y charola bien decorado con florero y todo eso hasta que se dio cuenta de algo la maga -un momento... aquí no dan servicio al cuarto- decía ella hasta que el botones con un florero golpea a la maga justo en la cabeza cayendo al suelo

-y debes saber que los botones no son los encargados de traer la comida ha, ha, ha, haaaa- decía el botones riéndose

-Trixie ya regresé no había soda de dieta, así que te traje unas... Trixieeee!- gritaba Starlight entrando viendo a su amiga amarrada con la cabeza ensangrentada con un trapo en la boca

-mmmm... mmm...mmm-

-aguanta Trixie- Starlight le intenta quitarle el pañuelo de la boca, pero por alguna razón ella seguía gritando como si quisiera advertirle de algo

-es una trampa!- gritaba la maga mientras la puerta de la habitación se cerraba mostrando al botones quien por alguna razón reía

-cuanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo el botones quitándose el gorro con peluca –mi… aprendiz- decía mostrándose aquel robot psicópata

-tu!- dijo Starlight aterrándose

De vuelta con el caballero amargado que todos amamos y conocemos

-jajaja... ¿en serio crees que ese criminal…- dijo Ventus riendo un poco –haya hecho eso? -

\- ¿porque te ríes?, tiene sentido, solo él puede llegar hacer algo así- dijo Selina viendo como Fast juntaba los uniformes de los Tiger sacando un encendedor de sus ropas comenzando a quemarlos

-Selina, como se lo dije a Twilight y se lo volveré a decir, él está muerto... ¿qué te hace pensar que fue el?... pudo haber sido otro- dijo Ventus

-solo es una hipótesis... necesito saber ¿qué es lo que me estoy enfrentando? - dijo Selina - ¿o tu sabes quien fue realmente?, pero no me quieres decir-

-dicen que fue Arpeggio- dijo Ventus

\- ¿el Merobingeano? - dijo el pony wybern, así que Selina se quedó pensativa

-es cierto… el loro tuvo sus conflictos con los Galaxy, pero no tiene el suficiente odio, así como para matar- dijo Selina -a mí me huele a Gate-

-no he sabido nada de Gate desde lo de Manehatan- dijo Ventus -una vez que aparezca lo hare pedazos-

-no si Aspros se lo quiebra primero- dijo la batpony -de cualquier forma, tengo que cuidarme, tengo que saber en quien puedo confiar y en quién no.… si es cierto lo que dices ayúdame encontrar a ese loro-

-mis caballeros se están encargando de eso- dijo Ventus –además no puedo... tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer-

-sabes… Blazy me comento algo raro, ¿cómo esta eso de que tu amigo desapareció así no más? - dijo Selina acercándose a el mientras este le daba la espalda sentándose en la tierra sintiendo Selina la tensión que tenía el pegaso - ¿qué hiciste tu para que se fuera? -

-eso… no es asunto tuyo- dijo Ventus, así que la bat se recarga en el comenzando a acomodarle la melena amarilla del pegaso rojo con sus pesuñas

-si no fuiste tú... ¿entonces debió haber sido la pend... esa de la princesa de la amistad verdad? - dijo Selina -tu silencio lo dice todo... que lastima... eran una linda pareja y pensar que tu ibas a ser tú el que terminaría solo sin pony, sin nadie… pero me equivoque... maldigo a tu pony especial, de no ser por ella tú ya serias mío-

-Selina… no tengo idea de que ocurrió, lo que paso entre la parejita esa no es asunto mío- dijo Ventus quitándose de ella acomodándose la melena como lo traía antes

-lady Selina es tiempo de irnos- dijo Groonz

-cielos mira la hora que es... es hora de ver a mi cachorro-

\- ¿cachorro? - pregunto Ventus, así que la batpony saca una cámara de sus atuendos rojos lanzándola al pegaso el cual la activo viendo la foto que tenía una de ella con su hijo -hay que lin... digo que esto... ¿no me digas que es tuyo? -

-sip- dijo Selina mientras el pegaso rojo le arrojaba la cámara atrapándolo la bat -se llama Rotox como mi hermano mayor que en paz descanse-

\- ¿quién es el padre? - pregunto Ventus

-si te dijera que es tuyo ¿me creerías? -

-quizás sea un poco iluso… pero no soy idiota- dijo Ventus - ¿es de Aspros verdad? -

-si...-

-aunque seas madre sigues siendo una criminal para mi Selina- dijo Ventus

-y tu seguirás siendo el mismo asesino de siempre, hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar, bueno estaré por estos rumbos, si te sientes solo llámame y te hare compañía- dijo Selina sonriéndole comenzando a volar seguido del pony wybern

-es mejor que te cuides sobreviviente, porque mis garras algún día estarán en tu garganta muy pronto- dijo Groonz ya alejándose del pegaso rojo quien se quedó ahí - ¿y bien mi lady? -

-algo está ocultando algo ese pegaso- dijo Selina

\- ¿crees que tenga algo de información sobre la muerte de Deuteros? - dijo el pony wybern

-no.… es otra cosa y lo voy a averiguar- dijo Selina decían alejándose más en los cielos azulados

-qué raro…- Ventus escuchaba ese tono que había oído la noche anterior sacando de su chaleco aquella tarjeta de cristal el cual brillaba, así que Ventus sabiendo quien se trataba decidió contestarle -habla-

-vaya parece que alguien amaneció de mal humor- dijo Black en la pantalla hablándole

\- ¿qué es lo que quieres? - preguntaba molesto Fast

-pues digamos que paseaba por aquí en Baltimore tranquilamente hasta que vi a alguien conocido- Black mueve su tarjeta enseñándole de quien se trataba

-Ven... Ven... ayúdame!- gritaba Starlight quien estaba junto con Trixie

-no te atrevas a hacerles nada!- gritaba Ventus lleno de rabia

-tienes diez minutos para encontrarme, así que rápido ohhhh…- Blackgate soltó un rayo mágico de su cuerno lastimando a las yeguas -morirán he, he, he, heee, tic, toc, tic, toc, el tiempo corre- decía el robot cortando la comunicación

-demonios- Ventus rápidamente comenzó a despegar volando a toda velocidad a Baltimore

En Baltimore

-haa… hooo… haaaa- Starlight atacaba con varios rayos de su cuerno, pero aquel robot todavía con el traje de botones los detenía con su garra izquierda disparando otro rayo de su cuerno golpeando a Glimmer lanzándola contra unos muebles que había en una habitación lastimándose

-Starlight!- grito Trixie intentando liberarse, pero no podía

-has mejorado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos aprendiz mía... pero te falta algo muy importante... tu odio no es suficiente- dijo la maquina acercándose a Starlight agarrándola del cuello arrojándola a otra parte de la habitación lastimándola

-déjala!- grito la maga sin poder hacer nada mientras Glimmer concentra su magia formando un martillo mágico hecho con su magia comenzando atacarlo, pero Black se protegía con sus alas evitando daño

-vez…- Black le da un colazo en el martillo destruyéndolo para después golpearla en la cara mandándola al suelo -lo haces bien...- decía el alicornio poniendo su garra derecha en su pecho... pero no es suficiente- decía comenzando a hacer fuerza

\- ¿qué quieres? - dijo Starlight resistiendo el dolor

-vaya forma de hablarle a tu maestro-

-tú no eres mi maestro, nunca lo fuiste!- grito Starlight

-Starlight me rompes el corazón- dijo Blackgate apartándose de ella herido y deprimido –creí que habíamos formando un hermoso vinculo-

-eso hasta que dejaste ciega a mi mentora!- grita ella levantándose con dificultades

-ohh sobre so yo... hay que diablos, si fui yo no me arrepiento ha ha ha ha- decía el asesino riéndose -pero hay que admitir que la pasamos bien tu y yo en el Tártaro... de hecho ahora que te graduaste vengo a invitarte a que vuelvas a entrenar conmigo, te enseñare cosas que ni tu maestra te ha enseñado en tu vida-

-no gracias- dijo Starlight dándole la espalda así que el robot se acerca a Trixie poniéndose de espaldas el cual aterrada le rosa sus garras en su cara

-tienes una hermosa cara ¿lo sabias? - dijo Blackgate sin dejar de tocar sus mejillas - ¿te gustaría que le ponga una sonrisa en ella? -

-aléjate de mi… sucio enfermo!- grito Trixie

-déjala en paz Blackgate!- grito Starlight volteándolo a ver

-entonces vuelve conmigo, tú tienes un gran don Starlight, eres de esas unicornios que no se ven en un millón, deja toda esta mierda de la magia de la amistad y únete a las fuerzas del mal, la oscuridad es tu única y verdadera amiga, tendrás más poder del que te imaginas después de todo...-

-con poder controlas todo…- dijo Starlight completando lo que iba a decir el robot

-vas a ser la favorita de tu profesor, buen trabajo- dijo riéndose alejándose de la maga -no quiero que termines como Ignos Nigth-

\- ¿Ignos?...- dijo Glimmer sorprendida por lo que decía - ¿qué le hiciste? - decía ella enojándose

-tome al caballero de la magia y lo rebaje a nuestro nivel, mi nivel- dijo el alicornio robótico -fue sencillo, la vida es como la gravedad, con solo darle un empujón todo se desmorona ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaaa, ha ha ha ha ha ha- en ese momento en el que se reía el unicornio, la ventana de la habitación se rompe saliendo de ahí un pegaso rojo furioso golpeándolo en la cara

-hasta que por fin te encuentro maldito!- grito Ventus con su armadura mágica golpeándolo dos veces en la cara cayendo al suelo

-Ventus!- grito Starlight viendo como el pegaso rojo con sus Keyblades lo atacaba, pero Black de su brazo abre un compartimiento sacando de ahí un mango metálico donde hace aparecer su espada de energía roja el cual comenzó a atacar a Ventus

-¿que no puedes esperarte un momento?, me estoy divirtiendo con ellas- dijo Blackgate contraatacando con su espada dando varios golpes, unos ocho el cual Ventus los responde todos pero no evito la patada que lo mando al suelo, pero ahí el pegaso se levanta y lo golpea de nuevo en la cara con su arma seguido de otros cinco golpes más, pero Black detiene cada golpe golpeándolo en el estómago, pero aun así Ventus lo golpea de nuevo la cara seguido de una patada que lo mando al suelo, el pegaso rojo estaba por avanzar cuando noto que su estómago comenzó a salirle sangre ya que vio que era una pequeña daga de energía que tenía enterrada en su estómago debido al golpe anterior que le dio el robot quedándose de rodillas presionando la herida con su pesuña derecha, luego de haberse quitado esa navaja de energía roja

-Ventus!- gritaron tanto Starlight como Trixie

-voy a acabar contigo!- grito Ventus queriendo levantarse, pero en eso

-ah, ah, ah, ah- Black abre su chaqueta de mozo mostrando unos veinte detonadores haciendo que Ventus se detenga -si yo fuera tu no me movería- decía el tomando el hilo de la prenda el cual sujetaba los seguros de los detonadores

\- ¿y qué esperas?, no le tengo miedo a la muerte y yo estoy listo para reunirme a mi creador… ¿y tú? - dijo Ventus

\- ¿crees que no lo se?, pero me estas subestimando, estos detonadores tienen suficiente carga como para volar media Baltimore, ¿vas a permitir que miles de ciudadanos mueran? - dijo Blackgate sonriéndole -se un buen perro y quédate quieto-

-grrrr- Ventus estaba furioso sin poder hacer nada sin dejar de sentir el dolor de la apuñalada que le metieron

-no hagas nada idiota Fast no quiero morir aun, a mis fans no les agradaría esta terrible noticia- dijo Trixie

-la decisión es tuya Fast… elige, ¿los ciudadanos o yo? - dijo Black jalando la cuerda de su prenda haciendo que los detonadores se desprendieran de el cayendo al suelo comenzando sonar

-nooo!- grito Ventus viendo a Blackgate como escapaba por la puerta mientras los detonadores estaban por explotar mientras este reía

-vamos a morir!- grito Trixie así que Starlight de último momento con su magia toma los detonadores y los encierran en un prisma de cristal

-Ventus!- grito Starlight así que sin pensarlo dos veces Ventus voló tomando el cristal saliendo por donde entro llevándolo hasta el cielo lejos de la cuidad donde una gigantesca explosión surgió haciendo que los espectadores vieran horrorizados por lo que sucedía

-... (ese maldito)- decía Fast cayendo desde el cielo sin poder volar todo lastimado con unas cuantas quemaduras en su cuerpo ya que si no fuera por su armadura mágica el daño hubiera sido peor - (lo volvió a hacer... Ignos... ¿como... es… que tu...?)- aquel pegaso estaba por impactar en el concreto - (¿puedes... llegar… a soportar... a alguien… tan demente como el?)- antes de que impactara al piso un gigantesco cojín aparece frente a él amortiguando la caída

-te tengo- dijo Starlight levitando en el aire

-buena atrapada amiga- dijo Trixie ya desamarrada reuniéndose con ella

\- ¿y el... demente...? - pregunto Ventus

-escapo... lo siento- dijo Starlight arrepentida por eso

-carajo…- decía perdiendo el conocimiento

-Ventus, Ventus!- dijo Starlight preocupado mientras los ciudadanos del lugar se acercaban a ver qué ocurría

-ahora verán a la gran y poderosa Trixie de lo que es capaz de hacer… nada, por aquí, nada por haya y presto!- decía Trixie soltando una bomba mágica frente a la multitud desapareciendo mágicamente mientras los ponys se preguntaban que acaba de pasar

En el castillo de Canterlot las manes, princesas y caballeros salvo los faltantes que eran Paint y Fast estaban ahí en el cuarto del trono

-me sorprende que los haya dejado ir así nada mas- dijo Applejack

-yo tampoco sigo sin poder creerlo tesoro- dijo Cooper

-algo no me está gustando- dijo Luna sentando en su silla al lado de Celestia y Cadence –¿por qué no los encerró? -

-ha de querer a todo el rebaño completo- dijo Alex

\- ¿qué hay del loro? - pregunto Rarity

-está en los centros de detención- dijo Shield tomando un bote con agua –y yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar-

-tú te lo buscaste, como se te ocurre correr como loco deshidratándote al mismo tiempo baboso- dijo Mapache enojada metiéndole un zape

-pobre lorito-

\- ¿pobre?... no manches Fluttershy, esa cosa casi nos mata!- grito Brodek -me aplasto, me ofendió jugo con mis sentimientos... jamás me había sentido así de humillado!-

\- ¿y esa vez que te metí al bote de la basura y apestabas a fuchi? - dijo Pinkie consolándolo por así decirlo

-tenías que recordármelo- decía Brodek deprimiéndose

\- ¿dónde están Paint y Ventus? - pregunto Rarity

-no lo sé, no los he visto en toda la mañana- dijo Rainbow mientras Gore se asomaba por la puerta

-aguas, aguas, ahí viene!- gritaba Mapache entrando al cuarto haciendo que los ponys se asustaran haciendo que Rockaid sacara una radio de sus atuendos poniendo un soundtrack de una película muy famosa y de culto

\- ¿ese es el soundtrack de star wars? - pregunto Shield

-cuando llega el imperio, para como un momento como este- dijo el enano mientras las puertas del trono se abrían entrando ahí una yegua de cuerpo atlético color blanca, patas azul marino en sus piernas, crin corta con líneas azules, con alas trasparentes llevando consigo pantalones negros con botas y cazadora azul marino con una hombrera en su hombro derecho de color bronce y el emblema de la Marine en su espalda

-he vuelto... perras- dijo la pony hada saludando de una manera no muy amigable mientras tomaba su escopeta de su lomo disparando la grabadora del enano apagando el sonido

-mi grabadora!- grito el enano llorando por ella -era tan joven, ¿por queeeee? -

-no que estás haciendo aquí Blossom, pero será mejor que te vayas de aquí ahora mismo- dijo Celestia de forma autoritaria

-también me da gusto verte Celestia, pero como puedes ver no puedo por ordenes de mi superior- dijo Cero -no creas que también estoy feliz de volver a verlos, en especial ellos- señalaba a los caballeros reales quienes la miraban con odio -quienes solo terminan haciendo destrozo y medio-

-estábamos con un villano muy peligro- grito Tennessee molesto mientras Applejack lo calmaba

-tranquilo Cooper- dijo Cadence ordenándole que se calmara

-y gracias a mí el loro fue capturado- dijo Blossom -de nada, por cierto-

-no has respondido a la pregunta Cero... ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunto Luna

-por si no lo sabias lo tengo todo bajo control Cero- dijo Gibson llegando con su hermana Nova

-hey Blossom cuanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo la yegua tinta alegremente dándole un abrazo a su amiga –eso es dale un abrazo a tu best fríend forever-

-también me da gusto verte Nova- dijo Cero sonriéndole mientras los ponys ponían una cara de wtf

-hay por favor, no me digas ¿que eres amigas de esta pend…? - no termino lo que iba a decir Rockaid ya que le da un golpe en la cabezota dando a entender que se callara –pues no puedo creerlo-

-haciendo destrozo y medio en una ciudad no es progreso Gibson- dijo Cero

-sabes mejor que nadie que no puedes interferir en un trabajo de los caballeros- dijo Gibson -y que no ibas a pisar este lugar nunca más-

\- ¿pues qué crees?, estoy aquí para quedarme por un largo tiempo- decía la pony hada –así que vas a verme por aquí muy a menudo para terminar lo que debí haber hecho hace tiempo-

-adivino… atraparnos- dijo Mapache

-precisamente… ustedes siguen siendo la peor amenaza del mundo, ¿cuantos destrozos y ciudades han destruido a lo largo de la historia?, ¿cuantos criminales terminan hospitalizados con lesiones permanente o muertos? - dijo Cero -ustedes son un grupo de vándalos, salvajes que solo tiene ira y juegan a hacer héroes, pero como les dije antes, ustedes no lo son y jamás lo van a hacer-

-con el debido respeto cierre su maldita boca!- grito Rarity así que Twilight se le adelanta poniéndose de frente

\- ¿aun sigues con eso Cero?, ¿después de todo lo que hemos hecho?, te salvamos el trasero en varias ocasiones- dijo Twilight -te hicimos ver la verdad, si no puedes contar con nosotras tampoco puedes contar con la Marine-

-ese ejercito está más corrupto y solo abusan de su poder- dijo Alex -ese ejército se está pudriendo por dentro-

-y ustedes llegaran así en un futuro si no aprenden a usar su poder correctamente- dijo Cero desafiando a la alicornio de la amistad - ¿o acaso ya olvidaste el incidente IN-27? - al decir eso la hada un silencio incomodo se produjo en aquel lugar

\- ¿como...? -

-Celestia, el chisme llego hasta los cuarteles de la Marine, de hecho yo propuse que disolvieran a los Caballeros de la Realeza- dijo Cero –quizás mi trabajo sea corrupto, pero no somos asesinos a sangre fría como lo fue Ignos Nigth- al decir eso Twilight le suelta un golpe pero la pony hada lo intercepta enojando a la alicornio -ahora ese pony es un prófugo de la ley y por lógica lo voy a atrapar y lo hare sufrir por todo lo que hizo encerrándolo en la bóveda- la pony hada avienta a la princesa donde Gibson la atrapa

-ya basta Cero, no dejare que agredas a Twilight y mucho menos en mi presencia!- dijo Gibson desafiándola

-basta por favor no peleen los dos- dijo Nova poniéndose en medio -recuerden que estamos del mismo lado de la justicia- decía la hermana triste –no me gusta verlos pelear-

-jamás estaremos del mismo lado con esta perra!-

-Rainbow no- dijo Alex tomándola de la cola mientras ella volaba para golpearla

-no por que tengan a Gibson como su supervisor se salvaran de mi- advertía la pony hada -tienen suerte de que tenga otras cosas más importantes que hacer antes de atraparlos, así que escúchenme bien porque solo lo diré una vez... si ustedes se meten en mi camino van a sufrir las consecuencias... una vez que termine con estos pendientes que tengo iré por el unicornio azul y una vez que encierre a ese asesino hijo de pu... seguirán ustedes!- grito Blossom

-Ignos no es un asesino y nunca lo será!- dijo Rarity

-pues eso lo vamos a ver- la pony hada saca un sobre lanzándolo a la princesa Celestia abriéndolo con su magia comenzando a leerlos

\- ¿estos son...? -

-citatorios- dijo Blossom apuntando a todos -todos ustedes los que están en esta sala en especial las seis pend...- les decía a las manes –serán interrogadas y me dirán exactamente lo que quiero saber de Ignos Nigth-

\- ¿y si nos rehusamos? - dijo Pinkie poniéndose en frente de ella desafiándola - ¿qué hará? - aquella pony hada le apunta con su arma intimidando a la fiestera

-es eso o un boleto de ida sin libertad bajo fianza a la bóveda- dijo la pony hada fríamente

\- ¿para cuándo es el citatorio? - decía Pinkie sonriéndole dulcemente

-ya los buscare y más vale que no huyan- dijo Blossom

-no puede hacernos esto, no puede interrogarnos- dijo Fluttershy

-si puede- dijo Nova -estos citatorios son genuinos yay... espera eso el malo no yay- decía sonriendo traviesamente

\- ¿cómo puedes llegar a estos extremos Cero?, ellas no tienen nada que ver con todo esto- dijo Gibson –te prohíbo bajo mi autoridad que estas ponys no serán interrogadas-

-tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer Gibson- dijo Blossom dándoles la espalda

-hermana tenemos que sacarla de aquí... llamemos a tu amigo ese… que era el Orny ese- dijo Luna

-y si piensan que el almirante Broodwind vendrá a salvarlas se equivocan, ya que fue el quien me dio la orden de que las interrogue- dijo Cero sorprendiendo al grupo

-pero… ¿Por qué? - decía Cadence

-no lo sé y ni se molesten en llamarlo, el almirante salió a una misión hace varios días y no sé cuándo regresara así que voy a disfrutar mucho esto…. los veré después- dijo Blossom retirándose sonriendo malvadamente

-pero que maldita-

-Rockaid- grito Mapache mientras lo demás tenían una rabia por dentro de lo ocurrido

En otra parte

-"Ven... Ven... ¿dónde carajos estas?"- decía Rockaid hablando desde el comunicador que se encontraba en una repisa

-mocoso qué bueno que hablas- dijo Starlight hablando sentándose al lado de Ventus quien estaba recostado sin su armadura todavía inconsciente en un lugar chico pero acogedor

-"¿Starlight eres tú?... ¿esta Ven contigo?"- dijo el enano

-sí, Trixie y yo estamos con el- dijo Starlight

-hola niño!- gritaba ella en el oído de la yegua

-"te ves preocupada, ¿qué sucede? todo está bien"-

-noooo… no todo está bien, algo horrible ha pasado, resulta que...- Starlight no termino lo que iba a decir ya que el pegaso rojo despierta tomando su comunicador hablando con el enano

-todo está bien enano, ¿qué pasa? - decía Ventus mientras el enano comenzó a contarle -que mala suerte... eso está mal... super mal... demonios ¿qué le pasa a esa mujer?... ¿quién yo?, no es nada grave- al decir eso las unicornio se sorprendían por lo que decía –ok luego me cuentas con detalle... voy para haya-

\- ¿por qué no le dijiste lo que paso? - decía Starlight alterándose - ¿por qué no les dijiste que Blackgate volvió? -

-por qué no lo saben y no deben saberlo- dijo Ventus levantándose con mucha dificultad sintiendo dolor en su cuerpo viendo su herida que estaba cocida -por favor no le vayas a decir a Twilight de esto-

-pero… ¿Por qué? - decía ella sin poder comprenderlo mientras el pegaso rojo salía de la carreta donde se alojaba Trixie viendo que estaban en una pradera lejos de la cuidad viendo el atardecer - ¿qué demonios está pasando Ventus? -

-porque ellos no deben saber que Blackgate regreso- dijo Ventus sentándose en el suelo ya que se sintió mareado

-bebe esto te hará sentir mejor- dijo Trixie ofreciéndole un vaso con medicamento haciendo que el pegaso lo bebiera

-porque ellos tienen bastantes broncas como para darles otra trágica desgracia- dijo Ventus levantándose caminando con desesperación –no están listos para que enfrentarse a él y para acabarla de molar… Starlight por si no lo sabias la dama de hierro regreso y está más fiera que nunca-

-esa mujer es como una patada en el trasero- dijo Trixie comprendiendo

\- ¿ahora qué quiere ella? - preguntaba la unicornio lavanda preocupada

-quiere interrogar a toda la pandilla, esa mujer quiere capturar a Ignos- dijo Ventus alterándose

\- ¿qué? - decía Trixie sorprendiéndose

-dime una cosa Ven... ¿esto tiene que ver... con ese tal incidente del IN-27? - dijo Starlight - ¿fue el verdad?... algo le hizo y por eso se fue- Ventus no le dijo nada solo se quedó mudo

-Starlight por favor no te metas en esto... ya perdí a un amigo, por eso no quiero involucrar a nadie más- dijo Ventus –esta es mi misión, debo detener a ese demente yo solo-

-mejor hazle caso, ese tipo casi nos mata- dijo Trixie, pero la unicornio la ignoro

-sabes que me voy a enterar de todos modos, ¿o me dices la verdad... o le voy a decir a Twilight de lo de Blackgate? y ni se te ocurra gruñirme, sabes que lo voy a hacer así que tú decides- dijo Starlight poniéndole un ultimátum

-eres igual de arrogante como Twilight... ¿sabías? - dijo Ventus seriamente –bien te diré todo... pero no aquí, ni ahora- dijo el pegaso rojo -y que no se entere Twilight ni nadie de la pandilla ¿quedo claro? - decía el pegaso rojo tocándose el estomago

-hay que atenderte de nuevo esa herida- decía ella Ventus miro su estómago viendo que la herida que tenía volvió a abrirse -si te mueres ya no sabré lo que ocurre-

-Starlight cúralo, yo los llevare de vuelta a Ponyville- dijo la maga -es lo menos que puedo hacer después de salvarme-

-gracias- decía Ventus agradecido mientras subía a la carreta seguido de Starlight mientras Trixie jalaba la carreta llevándolos fuera de la pesadilla

En otro lugar ya en la noche

-de acuerdo gracias por la información... si los veré en el cuartel en la mañana... también te quiero Shield- dijo Ember terminando de hablar con el caballero nocturno por medio de sus comunicadores, ella se encontraba en una casa de lujo en medio de un bosque caminando fuera de la casa recargándose en la barda

\- ¿está todo bien haya? - decía un alcionio llegando de color blanco con crin corta y cola que es larga azul claro, ojos azules, llevando puesto una cazadora roja y su Cuttie mark era un escudo con dos espadas cruzadas

-no.… la dama de hierro regreso- dijo Paint con tristeza –más perra que nunca-

-cuanto lo siento nena- dijo Holy Blade recargándose en la barda con ella poniéndole una de sus alas para que se sintiera mejor

-a veces me pregunto yo ¿que hicimos mal para merecer este cruel destino? - dijo Paint, en eso una gatielaga color miel ojos esmeraldas aterriza en la cabeza de la yegua plateada

-tu no hiciste nada, a veces la vida tu pone obstáculos que no puedes superar al instante- dijo Xion

-Xion tiene razón, este es solo un obstáculo que estas atravesando ya verás que al final todo saldrá bien para ti- dijo Holy Blade -alguien tan bella como tú no merece sufrir de esa manera-

-gracias Holy- dijo Ember dándole un gran abrazo -eres un gran amigo a pesar de ser un gran pervertido-

\- ¿qué puedo decir?, tengo mis momentos- dijo aquel alicornio sonrojándose un poco

-solo lo dices porque te quieres acostar con ella-

-cállate Xion!- grito el perve... es decir alicornio

-pervertido, pervertido, pervertido- decía Xion en un tono burlón entrando a la casa

-no empieces Xion o juro que dormirás afuera esta noche!- gritaba el alicornio siguiéndola dejando a Paint sola quien reía un poco al verlos pelear dentro de la casa de lujo

-me imagino que recuerdan a Holy Blade, ya saben aquel alicornio que provenía de un gran linaje y se fue todo a la ruina, él y su amiga Xion nos han ayudado en temporadas pasadas y ahora regresan para esta temporada final, que aventuras nos esperan con este pervertido averígüenlo- dijo Ember guiñándoles

-Paint ya está la comida- decía Kasidi una criada sexy y bella y amante de Holy

-voy- decía la yegua plateada mientras entraba a la casa

En Ponyville

-qué horror, lo bueno es que este horrible día está por terminar- dijo Rainbow llegando con los demás salvo Shield que tomo otro camino diferente al de ellos y Mapache se quedó en el castillo de Canterlot cuidando a Cadence

-pero nos esperan otros días lamentables que de seguro desearíamos no salir de nuestro hogar- dijo Pinkie

\- ¿qué nos hará Cero? - pregunto Fluttershy temblando de miedo

-oigan tranquilas, solo quiere respuestas es todo- dijo Gibson -mientras estén conmigo no les pasara nada-

-esta semana será de la patada y eso que es lunes, maldita sea, odio los lunes!- grito Brodek

\- ¿estás bien Twilight? - pregunto Rockaid a la alicornio quien se veía distraída en sus pensamientos

-estoy bien enano solo… solo quiero ir a mi casa a dormir- dijo Twilight mirando el suelo

\- ¿quieres que te acompañe Twilight? - pregunto Gibson

-gracias, pero no.… necesito despejar mi mente- decía la alicornio despidiéndose de sus amigos mientras se iba volando de regreso al castillo

-cuídate nenita- dijo Rarity mientras los demás se despedían regresando a sus casas cada quien

\- ¿crees que Twilight esté bien? - pregunto Rainbow caminando con el mitad demonio

-esa mujer le dio donde más le duele, me pregunto yo ¿que estará tramando esa mujer realmente?, Algo no me está gustando nada de ella- decía Alex llegando a una casa de dos pisos de color rojo con blanco en el techo –¿quieres pasar a mi casa a beber algo de sidra? - pregunto el mitad demonio

-no, tengo que prepararme para lo de mañana, no lo olvides te recogeré a las nueve para irnos a Cloudsdale- dijo Rainbow dándole un beso de despedida –adiós Alex-

-no te desveles- dijo Alex entrando a la casa –hogar dulce hogar- decían entrando tranquilamente

En la casa de los caballeros

-oye Ven…- dijo Rockaid entrando con Fluttershy, pero vio que no había nadie –carajo no está-

\- ¿dónde estará Ventus? - pregunto la pegaso amarilla

-de lo que se salvó el pobre- decía Rockaid –¿quieres pasar a ver si viene? -

-gracias, pero no. tengo que ver a mis animales, hasta mañana enano- dijo Fluttershy volando mientras el niño entraba a la casa

En el castillo de Canterlot

-esa víbora como la detesto- decía Luna en su cuarto quitándose sus atuendo furiosa por lo ocurrido golpeando su almohada

-yo también la detesto Lu, pero no podemos hacer nada- dijo Celestia acompañándola

-esa mujer jamás nos dejara en paz- decía la alicornio de la noche recostándose en su cama -no quiero ni imaginarme lo que nos vaya a hacer ahora-

-si tan solo tuviéramos contacto con Broodwind, solo él puede detener el reinado de la dama de hierro- dijo Celestia

-el problema es que no tenemos idea de dónde y cómo encontrarlo Celestia, él es tu amigo… tienes alguna idea de ¿dónde podría estar? - pregunto la alicornio de la noche

-nop- dijo Celestia tristemente -ahora solo queda espera que sucederá ahora-

En otra parte del castillo

\- ¿y hasta cuando permitirá que regrese el señor Armor? - pregunto Mapache sentada en un cojín cerca del fuego

-no lo sé, no lo he pensado, quizás hasta que aprenda la lección de no enseñarle estupideces a tu primo- dijo Cadence con la bebe en sus brazos quien dormía tranquilamente

-el señor tenía celos, teme perderte- dijo Mapache riéndose -digo no lo hizo intencionalmente-

-pues Twilight también me dijo eso- dijo Cadence pensativa -creo que ustedes tienen razón, pero un rato más de hacerlo sufrir no le hará daño hay que demostrar quién es el alpha aquí y soy yo-

-usted es la alpha princesa- dijo Mapache

En el castillo de la amistad

\- ¿y pudiste hablar con Cadence? - pregunto Shining caminando por un corredor

-aún sigue molesta contigo, pero le dije que no tuviste la intención, así que se quedó pensando por un momento- dijo Twilight

-parece que estaré un rato más aquí- dijo Shining triste

-siéntate como en tu casa Shining- dijo Twilight -me voy a dormir descansa-

-dulces sueños hermanita- dijo Shining yéndose a su recamara, la alicornio paso por la habitación de Spike quien se encontró dormido con un comic en la cara así que la pony se metió a su cuarto le quito el comic y le pone la cobija para que no le diera frio saliendo del cuarto llegando después a su recamara donde se quedó mirando la ventana viendo las estrellas mientras comenzaba a escuchar voces en su cabeza recuerdos suyos con el unicornio y de los demás

-"él no es de confiar Twilight, él te está usando... tienes que créeme... yo intentare cambiar"- decía la voz de Ignos

-"lo siento Ignos, pero necesito pensar las cosas... yo… necesito un hombre, no un niño... necesitas a alguien quien te amé por quien eres... adiós Ignos"- lagrimas salían de la alicornio-"¿cómo que desapareció?"-

-"lo siento Twilight, pero no tenemos idea de que fue lo que ocurrió"- decía la voz de Gibson

-"¿qué he hecho?, ¿qué he hecho?"- decía la voz de Paint

-"¿por qué se fue?"- decía Fluttershy tristemente

-"eran tan buen pony"- dijo Pinkie llorando

-"no se merecía esto"- decía Rarity llorando desconsoladamente

-"¿por qué nos abandonaste Ignos?, ¿por qué creí que éramos amigos?"- decía Rainbow hablando con coraje

-"pues espero que este en un lugar mejor"- dijo Tennessee

-"el caballero de la magia ha muerto"- dijo Rockaid

-"Ven"- decía Twilight queriendo hablar con Ventus, pero el no dijo nada solo se fue como si no quisiera hablar con nadie

\- ¿que... he hecho? - dijo Twilight comenzando a llorar en su cama en silencio -el me odia... por eso no vuelve... yo lo eche de mi vida... yo soy la única culpable- decía sin dejar de llorar

En algún desierto en el otro lado del mundo, en la noche una extraña figura encapuchada entraba a una tienda el cual se encontraba decorado con estilo antiguo de tiempo, atrás ahí una vieja carnera de las montañas de avanzada edad grande bípeda con un pelaje blanco y cara gris, ojos blancos, con unos atuendos viejos rasgados color rojo con café al igual que su capa con unas runas mágicas muy antiguas en ellas y en sus trajes estaba sentado sobre unos cojines cerca del fuego

-ha... regresaste- dijo aquella vieja cabra observando a la figura encapuchada sentándose en frente de el –bienvenido… te esperaba-

-he venido por lo que me corresponde Pams- dijo la figura misteriosa llamando a la carnera por su nombre

-las estrellas me dijeron eso- decía la cabra –vienes con mucha prisa muchacho-

-entonces no es necesario hacer tanta explicación- dijo la figura misteriosa - ¿lo tienes o no? - aquella anciana le apunta con su mano aquel mueble de haya

-lo que buscas está en el cofre- la misteriosa figura va al mueble negro que estaba ahí tomando con su magia aquel pequeño cofre viejo y antiguo el cual lo abre encontrando ahí una roca fragmentada color azul con una runa mágica en ella

\- ¿qué es esto?, esto no es lo que yo quería- dijo la figura equina misteriosa - ¿qué clase de broma es esta? -

-no es ninguna broma- aquella cabra llamada Pams se levanta de su comodidad acercándose a él sacando la pequeña roca para que lo viera mejor –esto es un mapa-

\- ¿y eso en que me beneficia a mi criatura inútil? - dijo la figura molesta desesperándose –todo lo que hice por ti fue por nada-

-cómo te decía...- decía Pams

\- ¿qué voy a hacer ahora? -

-decía...-

-piensa, piensa, piensa, este desierto me desespera- aquel pony se estresaba evitando que Pams hablara

-decía...-

-estoy cansado hambriento solo quiero irme a mi casa y descansar-

-decía...-

-se me acaba el tiempo... ¿escuchaste eso?... hay no, hay no, ya viene por mi... ya vie...- el pony no decía nada ya que la cabra presiono su mano haciendo que se callara el pony

-muchacho tonto... tu sí que eres un caso perdido... pero si no me dejas terminar, lo que iba a decirte... me enojare y te enterrare en la arena del desierto hasta dejarte morir... no porque sea vieja y me veas acabada, aún tengo mis trucos- dijo Pams mirando al pony seriamente - ¿quedo claro? -

-...- aquel pony movió la cabeza en señal de si haciendo que la cabra lo dejara hablar -estas demente anciana... ¿lo sabias? -

-cómo te decía...- Pams se rascaba la barba mientras caminaba cerca del fuego -ves lo que provocas... ya olvidé lo que iba a decir- decía haciendo que el pony se cayera al estilo anime

-ibas a decirme lo del mapa!- grito el pony misterioso

\- ¿qué mapa? - dijo la carnera haciendo que el pony se cayera de nuevo estilo anime -así si el mapa... como te decía, esta es una pieza de tres el cual al juntarlo formaran un mapa que te llevara a el-

\- ¿hablas de...? -

-el caballero de la magia, Ignos Nigth-

\- ¿y dónde están las otras dos piezas? - pregunto el pony

-por desgracias las fuerzas del mal tienen una pieza del mapa y la otra se desconoce de su paradero- dijo Pams -dime tu ¿por qué lo estás buscando?, ¿algún interés tuyo? -

-ninguno, a mí no me agradan Ignos y sus bobos amigos de la realeza, lo hago porque estoy desesperado y necesito ayuda de los caballeros- dijo el pony tomando aquella piedra azul sacando se su atuendo una bolsa con diamantes dándoselos a la carnero el cual lo tomo -espero que con eso baste y deberías comprarte cosas mejores porque este lugar parece una pocilga-

-lo tendré en cuenta... ojalá que nuestros caminos se crucen en un futuro no muy lejano- dijo Pams mientras veía salir al pony desesperadamente

-sí, sí, sí, que la fuerza también te acompañe o lo que sea que ustedes extraños digan- decía el pony saliendo

-una cosa más- dijo la cabra antes de despedirse de el

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto el pony encapuchado

-lo volví… a olvidar- dijo la cabra haciendo que el pony se cayera al suelo

\- ¿es en serio? - gritaba el pony levantándose molesto

-ah sí… te mucho cuidado... las sombras ya están llegando a tu hogar- dijo aquella cabra mientras su tienda se cerraba el cual mágicamente desapareció frente a los ojos del pony

-que anciana tan extraña- aquel unicornio continuando con su camino como si nada regresando a un pueblo que había por ahí, aquel misterioso pony sin que lo vieran se adentra en una casa vieja y abandonada dentro de ese lugar estaba todo bien decorado con muebles finos y toda la cosa, ahí una pequeña con vestido árabe color rosa con negro y diamantes incrustados con un velo y el rostro tapado lo recibió

-bienvenido príncipe, es bueno verlo de nuevo- decía la niña hablando en acento árabe -ala te recibe con los brazos abiertos-

\- ¿qué te he dicho de hablar así Bony? - decía el encapuchado quitándose sus trajes rebelándose que era nada más y nada menos que Blueblood príncipe de Equestria alias pesteblood

-que lo único que hago es ofender a la gente de este lugar- decía ella quitándose el velo revelándose que era Bony mostrando su cabellera larga color amatista mientras el príncipe le lanzaba sus harapos para que los colgara - ¿y como le fue príncipe? -

-esa carnero es muy rara, ¿de dónde la sacaste? - pregunto Blueblood sentándose en un sillón

-pues por un amigo que conocía por ahí- dijo Bony trayéndole una jarra de agua -es... mágico... ¿y como sigue? -

-tu amigo ese desapareció- dijo Blueblood

-ves… mágico- dijo Bony queriendo intimidarlo - ¿y te dio lo que buscabas? -

-si- dijo Blueblood enseñándole la piedra

\- ¿y esa basura? -

-este pedazo de basura Bony será la solución a nuestros problemas- dijo Blueblood

\- ¿entonces quieres decir que ya podemos volver a casa? - decía Bony emocionándose

-si- dijo el príncipe haciendo que la niña saltara de alegría abrazando al unicornio –ya, ya, ya no te emociones-

-lo siento, estoy tan feliz, volveremos a Equestria haaaaa- decía ella gritando de alegría

-sí, sí, si como digas ya sabes que hacer, consigue transporte y todo eso para regresar a Equestria lo más pronto posible- decía el levantándose

-como usted diga príncipe-

-mientras yo me duchare para quitarme toda esta suciedad y aroma de carnero- dijo Blueblood yendo a las escaleras -y llama a la servidumbre, necesito alimento pedicura y... aaahhhhhhh- no termino lo que iba a decir ya que el príncipe piso la patineta de la niña yéndose a las escaleras cayéndose en ellas

\- ¿príncipe se encuentra bien? - dijo Bony asustada asomándose por las escaleras viendo al príncipe tendido en el suelo

-Bony se un amor y también llama a los médicos, creo que mis huesos están en diferentes lugares- dijo Blueblood adolorido -y traigan mucha morfina-

-si príncipe- dijo Bony -me dijo un amor, que lindo- decía la potranca feliz por ese cumplido, ¿cuál es el plan de esos dos?, averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo-


	55. Revelaciones confusas

**_*Capítulo 55: Revelaciones confusas_**

Esa misma noche en la celda de Aspros Galaxy las compuertas de su celda se abren entrando ahí una pony hada conocida para el alterado

-miren nada más que preciosidad vino a verme…- dijo Aspros observándola mientras se reía de ella -si no fuéramos enemigos tu y yo seriamos felices juntos-

-cierra tu maldita boca desgraciado- dijo Cero con sus ojos inyectados de rabia -no sabes cómo espere por este momento, verte encerrado en una celda pudriéndote por el resto de tu vida-

-pero es una lástima... que tu no hayas sido la que me atrapo- dijo Aspros observándola sin poder hacer nada ya que estaba inmóvil -su coronel debe estar orgulloso de usted ahora-

-no me meta a mi coronel en esto... no sabe el dolor que sentí al perderlo por su culpa- dijo Blossom

-pues ahora estamos igual, yo te quite a tu marido y tú me quitaste a mi hijo, como dice el famoso dicho… ojo por ojo diente por diente- dijo Aspros -debes sentirte bien dolida ¿no es así? -

\- ¿de qué hablas? - dijo Cero acercándose

-pues… ¿cuánto tiempo tardaste en atraparme?... ¿qué serian?, más de cinco o seis años para ser exactos... obsesionándote conmigo, ¿todo para qué?, para que al final otro te quitara esa gloria- dijo Aspros riéndose de ella

-no intentes jugar con mi mente Galaxy- dijo Cero enojándose

\- ¿cómo te sentiste por eso?, ¿al ver que todo el trabajo que hicieron tú y tu put... marido se vaya a la mierda?... ¿cómo te sentiste al ver que unos criminales como yo hayan hecho algo que tu no pudiste hacer? - al decir eso Cero se le acerca agarrándolo del cuello diciéndole lo siguiente

-si no fueran por estas cámaras que lo vigilan créame que le habría partido toda su cara- dijo Cero molesta por los comentarios que le dijo Aspros presionándole el cuello mientras este la miraba con odio

\- ¿vas a hacerlo?, ¿pues qué esperas?, termina conmigo... sé que lo deseas con toda tu alma, mátame de una put... vez!- grito Aspros desafiándola

-no te voy a dar ese placer- dijo Cero apartándose de el mientras se alejaba -y entérate de esto porque una vez que me haya desecho de ti seguirán los caballeros, van a compartir una celda en la bóveda durante mucho tiempo contigo- decía ella saliendo de la celda dejando al alterado

En el Bosque Negro

-o si, esto es lo que me receto el doctor- dijo Paint en un bar de la aldea de los gatielagos -nada como ahogar tus penas en el dulce néctar de los divinos... el alcohol- decía la unicornio plateada tomando vino

-qué bueno que te está gustando, es bueno que nos visites a mí y a Holy, es divertido cuando estás aquí y más cuando están los otros- decía Xion sentada en una banca al lado de ella acompañándola a echar sus penas y esas penas se llamaba Holy Blade

\- ¿y como le ha ido a mi pervertido favorito en la búsqueda de la redención de su hijo? - preguntaba Paint -oye gatito otra ronda!- le decía aun gatielago que serbia los tragos

\- ¿pues qué puedo decir? - Xion trataba de encontrar las palabras intentando describir como le fue -le está yendo de la patada, por más que intenta Holy de impresionar a Windfield termina como si tú le estuvieras dando una patada en donde más le duele-

-jajajaaa ¿tan mal? - dijo Paint bebiendo otro trago

-por más le digo que se comporte como un pony normal sale más pervertido de lo que es- dijo Xion pidiendo otra ronda al cantinero

-no puede ser tan malo- dijo Ember

-lo llevo a un burdel de la rosa azul, ya sabes donde trabajaba antes- dijo Kasidi llegando sentándose al lado de su amante -su hijo estaba avergonzado ya que todas las del bar lo conocían- decía ella ordenando una ronda

-le dije que era una mala idea, pero el muy idiota no me escucho- dijo Xion -la otra vez intento pasar un rato ayudando a Windfield arreglar su nueva casa, esa que le consiguió Rainbow-

\- ¿hablas de esa horrible pocilga? - dijo Paint soplándose el mechón de su melena -vaya pony especial que tiene, yo no dejare que ninguno de mis amantes me dé una casa tan horrible... oíste Kasidi no me des porquerías-

-ok... pero a Alex le encanto- dijo Kasidi tomando

-porque es un pordiosero de la calle- dijo Paint

-en fin, Holy estaba arreglando el tejado cuando de pronto todo el tejado se colapsa cayéndole encima de Windfield rompiéndole la pata- dijo Xion haciendo reír a Paint -todo porque Holy no quiso cambiar los soportes que se encontraban podridos, decían que seguían en buen estado-

-ese Alex estaba furioso ese día- dijo Kasidi -o no olvidemos que paso el fin de semana con el señor Blade en su casa para pasar tiempo de calidad de padre e hijo, el peor fin de semana que tuvo-

-el mejor fin de semana para mí, la cara de Windfield no tiene precio- dijo Xion recordando –"dame todo Kasidi", "pero tu hijo está aquí" dijo ella, "no te apures él está profundamente dormido así vente mi reina el cohete espacial de Holy Blade esta por despegar y te llevara por la vía láctea" dijo el "ooohhh Holy que cohete siiiii que siiii"- decía la gatielaga imitando las voces de la parejita mientras Kasidi se sonrojaba por completo

-no sé qué me paso y normalmente soy muy discreta- dijo Kasidi roja como un tomate -yo no soy así Ember te lo juro-

-sí, si, como digas… pervertida esta, si hubiéramos sido pareja te hubiera metido un cachetadon por infiel- dijo Ember bebiendo -se ve que Holy Blade no sabe nada de la paternidad, siento lastima por el-

-tiene mucho que aprender- dijo Xion tristemente

En la casa de Holy Blade

-Kasidi, Paint- dijo Holy Blade levantado con una bata tipo escocesa y pantuflas - ¿dónde están? - decía buscándolas -no me digan que están haciendo cosas sucias sin mí... Xion ¿dónde estás? -

-el gran Holy Blade- decía una voz haciendo que el alicornio despertara de golpe viendo quien se trataba una figura en las sombras desde un ventanal dándole la espalda poniéndose serio aquel alicornio

-tú no eres mi criada- dijo Holy Blade seriamente viendo ahí su cazadora colgada en una silla

-Holy Blade… hijo del rey Gallón y el ultimo descendiente del reino de Titania, al fin nos conocemos- decía la voz, Holy discretamente intento acercarse a su cazadora

-si yo fuera tu no haría eso- dijo aquel ser

-no se quien seas, pero será mejor que salgas de aquí, estas invadiendo propiedad privada, si no sales terminaras en una morgue- dijo Holy mientras la figura que estaba en la oscuridad se le acerca revelándose que era un alicornio vestido como mercenario

-el que terminará en una morgue será otro alicornio- decía aquel alicornio negro con ojos color rojo sangre reconociéndolo Holy al instante

-tu eres Whitegate- dijo Holy Blade

-y será el ultimo alicornio que veras haaaa!- Gate se pone su máscara comenzando atacar al alicornio con sus puños, pero este se defendía pateándole el estómago lanzándolo contra el sillón cayéndose, Holy avanza a la silla quitándose los harapos que tenía poniéndose su cazadora

-Atomic Blast!- grito el alicornio lanzando su esfera de energía pero el sicario lo esquiva saltando dejando un hoyo en la pared de su casa mientras se acercaba a él atacándolo de nuevo con sus puños con garras, pero Holy lo golpea en el estómago seguido de un rodillazo en la cara para después tomarlo con su magia y lanzarlo a otra parte de la casa destruyendo unos muebles que había ahí, Holy corrió para patearlo pero Gate detiene la patada con los puños golpeando su pierna derecha lastimándolo, así que el alicornio golpea su cara para después estamparlo en otra pared lanzándolo después al segundo piso estrellándose en un librero cayéndole los libros encima a Blade

-te vas a morir cab...- grito Gate sacando una pistola con mirada laser apuntando la cabeza de Holy, pero este rápidamente se mueve esquivando las balas rodando en el suelo mientras disparaba rayos mágicos intentando golpearlo, pero Gate lo esquiva poniéndose atrás de un sillón sin dejar de disparar

-no sé qué demonios haces aquí pero no dejare que arruines mi hermosa casa!- grito Holy tomando los libros con su magia arrojándolos al sicario el cual hizo que disparara destruyéndolos, pero uno de los libros golpea su arma soltándola -haaa- Holy salto del segundo piso golpeándolo en la cara aturdiéndolo -Senda de los Cien Puños- el alicornio comenzó a golpearlo salvajemente hasta lanzarlo en el aire estrellándose en el techo

-haaaa- Gate se recupera y en el aire saca un bastón de su traje el cual se extendió mostrando cuchillas de energía y una porra eléctrica del otro lado comenzando atacarlo dejándole unas cuantas cicatrices al alicornio blanco, seguido de un golpe con la porra eléctrica del bastón el cual lo mando a estrellarse en uno de los vitrales cayendo al suelo

-hijo de yegua- Holy tomo los muebles de afuera arrojándolos pero Gate con su bastón los cortaba sin problemas mientras se movía -LionHeart- aquel alicornio invoca una de sus espadas volando directamente hacia el soltándole tres tajos seguido de dos patadas en el rostro y una más en la quijada que lo mando al aire de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas atravesando el techo seguido de el quien rápidamente lo agarra por la espalda bajando rápidamente regresando a la casa impactando el sicario en una mesa hecho de puro vidrio -¿qué te pareció eso?- dijo Holy muy confiado pero Gate no dijo nada y de su cinturón saca unas bombas de humo arrojándolas al suelo formando una cortina de humo zafándose de el –cof, cof maldito infeliz cof, cof- Gate aprovecho el momento y comienza a golpearlo con su bastón y al mismo tiempo electrocutándolo, Holy atacaba con su espada pero debido a la densa cortina de humo no podía encontrarlo mientras sentía los cortes de su cuerpo por dicha arma de su enemigo

-... espera más de ti- dijo Gate enterrando su bastón en el piso levantándolo después con una roca en ella golpeándolo una y otra vez terminando con una patada que lo arrojó al suelo

-debo hacer algo… antes de que me mate- dijo Holy concentrándose a su alrededor ahí Holy comenzó a escuchar los respiros del alicornio negro el cual con su lanza se preparaba para lanzárselo y así lo hizo Gate se lo arroja pero Holy rápidamente lo esquiva agachándose y al hacerlo toma dicha arma y desaparece mágicamente apareciendo frente a él electrocutándolo primero para después golpearlo tres veces con dicha roca que tenía impregnada haciéndose polvo finalizando con un entierro en su tórax -eres mío- dijo Holy sonriendo malvadamente levantándolo con su arma finalizando con estamparlo en el suelo el cual se agrieto dejándole el arma en su pecho -se un buen alicornio y quédate muerto ¿quieres?- dijo Holy respirando agitadamente mientras con su Lionheart se preparaba para decapitarlo levantando su espada para el golpe final, pero para sorpresa de el Gate toma una katana de su lomo dejándole una cicatriz en su pierna doliéndole bastante sentándose el pony revisándose la herida

\- ¿qué decías alicornio? - dijo Gate levantándose como si nada quitándose la lanza que tenía en su pecho al mismo tiempo que la guardaba atacándolo con su katana, pero Holy se defendía con su espada contraatacando y deteniendo sus ataques

-VandalHeart- Holy invoco su otra espada deteniendo su katana causando un forcejeo de armas, acto seguido Holy le mete un cabezazo atontándolo seguido de una ráfaga mágica que lo envió al suelo, ahí vio su pistola que estaba debajo de un sofá así que con su magia atrae la pistola apuntando al alicornio blanco el cual disparo varias veces, pero Holy con sus armas se protegía revotando cada bala que lanzaba el sicario hasta terminarse las municiones

-rayos- decía Gate guardando su pistola y su katana tomando ahora una empuñadura metálica liberando una hoja color negro con un aura blanca -Sable Oscuro- Gate comenzó a atacarlo con su arma más poderosa pero Holy se defendía llevando este combate a otro nivel, ambos atacaban y se defendian al mismo tiempo, así que Gate le lanza un puñetazo en el estómago acto seguido le suelta un puntapié en la cara el cual termino por mandarlo a atravesar una pared mandándolo a su cocina, Holy Blade vio al sicario entrando comenzando a molestarse así que tomo sus armas y soltó varios cortes mágicos el cual Gate no pudo esquivar o contraatacar terminando siendo lastimados por ellos –Senda de los Cien Puños- Holy avanza rápidamente soltándole una lluvia de golpes por minuto el cual Gate no podía defenderse para luego brincar atrás de él soltándole un puntapié en el lomo mandándolo a estrellarse a la estufa el cual comenzó a soltar gas

-te hare picadillo!- gritaba Blade corriendo hacia el mientras arrastraba sus armas en el suelo pero Gate saca una especie de rifle con un arpongarra en la punta disparándole al alicornio el cual quedo pegado en el pecho, una bola gris con garra pero ahí no termina, aquella esfera se parte a la mitad formando otra garra yéndose sujetado con un cable resistente yendo al refrigerador el cual aquel refri salió jalado hacia el Holy Blade -hay mierda- decía maldiciendo recibiendo el refrigerador impactando en el yéndose a unos anaqueles del lugar el cual se destruyeron, Gate se levanta guardando su arpón garfio mientras se acercaba al pony que estaba entre los escombros pero de pronto -Omnilatigo- gritaba Blade entre los escombros mientras era cubierto su cuerpo por un aura rojiza -ahora si ya te cargo el payaso maldito aaahhhhrrrgg- el alicornio voló rápidamente soltándole una infinidad de golpes al sicario seguido una ráfaga de energía el cual lo lanzo atravesando varias habitaciones de la casa llegando al cuarto suyo

-que poder- Gate soltó tajos de energía pero Holy lo esquivaba soltando más golpes en todo su cuerpo pero el sicario detenía cada golpe dejando cortes de su espada en su cuerpo comenzando a perder sangre pero aun así Holy Blade concentro más energía en su cuerpo disparando proyectiles mágicos el cual Gate los rebota todos destruyendo su habitación pero no pudo esquivar la patada que le soltó en la cara el cual dejo un enorme hoyo terminando en la sala -nada mal alicornio... nada mal- decía levantándose viendo como Holy se acercaba a el hecho una furia listo para darle el golpe final con sus espadas en sus pesuñas, pero el sicario esquiva las hojas del arma tomando una botella de su cinturón arrojándosela en la cara cosa que le exploto saliendo un gas morado en el

-cof, cof, cof- el Omnilatigo de Blade desaparece comenzando a sentirse débil quedando de rodillas

-eso es alicornio aspira el veneno- Gate se acercó a Holy pateándolo salvajemente lastimándolo gravemente -acabo de romperte unas costillas... diste buena pelea, pero no estas a mi altura- decía levantando su máscara para que viera su rostro

\- ¿porque a mí?... ¿por qué haces esto? - dijo Holy escupiendo sangre sin poder hacer nada debido al veneno que estaba en su cuerpo

-es un mensaje para los Caballeros de la Realeza, esta vez no se escaparán de mi- dijo Gate pateándolo una última vez poniéndolo de frente pisándole el pecho mientras sacaba su arma el cual le puso municiones apuntando su rostro -y tu menos- decía el sonriéndole malvadamente a punto de matarlo

-Holy!- gritaba Paint atacando al sicario lanzando espadas espectrales mientras este los esquivaba en el aire

-señor Blade- dijo Kasidi junto con Xion

-Holy- dijo Xion viendo al alicornio herido

-amigos…- dijo Holy escupiendo sangre

-volvemos a encontrarnos Arma Y- dijo Gate poniéndose su casco de nuevo

-Gate... regresaste de las sombras maldito- dijo Ember mientras sus ojos rubí brillaban -gran error… Sable Yamato- gritaba Paint invocando su arma lanzando tajo a diestra y siniestra, pero este se defendía con su sable oscuro -nadie lastima a mi amigo pervertido y se sale con la suya!- gritaba ella golpeándolo seguido de unos cortes de su arma en su cuerpo, pero aun así Gate también la lastimaba con su arma dándole una patada el cual retrocedió la yegua

-Paint!- grito Xion

-Kasidi, Xion saquen a Holy de aquí- dijo Paint –Diluvio de Espadas- espadas espectrales le cayeron al alicornio al mismo tiempo Ember lanzaba cortes mágicos de su arma deteniéndolo

-eso no me matara maldita!- gritaba Gate arrojándole bombas de fuego a ella el cual provocó un incendio debido también al gas que se estaba soltando comenzando a explotar el lugar mientras este volaba seguido de ella con sus alas sombrías embistiéndose mutuamente fuera de la casa

-rápido Kasidi- dijo Xion subiéndolo al lomo de la criada comenzando a caminar, pero uno de los escombros cae impidiendo que avanzaran -por aquí- dijo la gatielaga llevándolo a otro intentando sacarlo del fuego -rayos… atrapadas-

\- ¿y ahora que hacemos? - dijo Kasidi aterrada

-te mandare al infierno como lo hicimos con tu hermano!- grito Ember sin dejar de atacarlo con su arma haciendo un forcejeo con el

-Ember ayúdanos!- gritaba Xion haciendo que la yegua volteara viendo como el fuego estaba más cerca de ella

-tu decide Arma Y, ¿tus amigos… o yo? - dijo Gate tomando algo de su cinturón una pequeña esfera accionándola comenzando a sonar un bip -te ayudare a decidir- Gate lanza lo que parecer un detonador -decide rápido Arma Y- dijo el sicario malvadamente así que Ember sin pensarlo dos veces se aleja de él volando rápidamente para ayudar a sus amigos

-aahhhhh- decían la pony y gatielaga gritando sin soltar a Holy Blade mientras Paint volaba rápidamente pero debido a que el detonador estaba por llegar a la casa lanza una espada clavándose cerca de sus amigos ahí la pony aparece mágicamente mientras el detonador explotaba al instante destruyendo la casa del alicornio viéndose una columna de fuego por el bosque negro, Gate observaba fríamente esperando señal de sus enemigos y efectivamente a lo lejos fuera de la casa aparecen Holy, Xion y Kasidi protegidos por un escudo mágico por parte de Paint quien cayó al suelo con la ropa rasgada y unas quemaduras de tercer grado

\- ¿estás bien Kasidi? - pregunto Xion

-Ember- dijo Kasidi viendo con horror todas las heridas graves de su cuerpo queriendo acercarse a ella pero

-aléjate!- grito Paint a la criada mientras gritaba de dolor -no te acerques- retorciéndose de dolor, Kasidi quería ayudarla, pero Xion no se lo permitió, en eso las heridas de Paint comenzaron a sanar sorprendiendo a Kasidi -aaaahhhhrrrggggg- la yegua dio un grito de dolor al mismo tiempo los ojos de Paint brillaron mientras su cuerpo se terminó de sanar completamente cayendo al suelo

-deshacerse de ella será más difícil de lo que pensé- dijo Gate observando todo desde arriba -al menos ya entregué mi mensaje eso sería todo… por ahora- decía desapareciendo mágicamente abandonando la zona de combate

-Ember…- dijo Kasidi acercándose - ¿qué demonios te paso? - decía levantándola cuidadosamente

-factor curativo- dijo Xion -te recuerdo que ella era un arma de destrucción, si estas acostándote con ella al menos deberías leer el manual de instrucciones de cómo manejarla- dijo la gatielaga, el cuerno de Paint brillo reconstruyendo sus atuendos azules que tenia

\- ¿cómo esta Holy? - pregunto Paint

-está débil- dijo Xion observándolo, en eso los gatielagos de su aldea llegan preguntándose qué paso

\- ¿Xion que ocurrió? - pregunto uno de sus amigos - ¿y que le paso a Holy Blade? -

-no hay tiempo para explicaciones, intenten apagar el fuego mientras yo me llevare a Holy al cuartel para ayudarlo- dijo Paint a los gatielagos el cual comenzaron a hacer su trabajo

-vamos contigo- dijo Kasidi junto con Xion tocando a la yegua sus ropas

-sujétense de mi- dijo Paint desapareciendo mágicamente

En una hermosa playa en un día soleado

\- ¿dónde estoy ahora? - preguntaba Ventus observando el lugar, era tranquilo, cálido, con ganas de recostarse en la arena -sea donde sea, este lugar es agradable- dijo el pegaso rojo sentándose en la playa cerca de una palma con sombra

\- ¿te gusta este lugar? - dijo Fluttershy llegando en el aire

-me fascina… no me había sentido tan relajado, en mucho tiempo- dijo Ventus recostándose en las piernas de la pegaso -como quisiera que los demás estuvieran aquí disfrutando el día-

-ellos están aquí- la pegaso amarilla señalándose en esa dirección y ahí estaban cerca del mar todos sus amigos, desde las manes hasta los caballeros, Rarity se encontraba recostada en una toalla mientras Spike le aplicaba protección solar en la espalda, Paint estaba jugando vóley bol con Rainbow, Applejack y Shield siendo recibido este por un pelotazo en la cara cayendo en la arena mientras se reían de él, Twilight estaba bajo una sombrilla leyendo un libro augustamente, Mapache estaba nadando en el agua hasta que vio una aleta de un tiburón espantándola

-jajaja tu cara no tiene precio prima!- dijo Rockaid riéndose con la aleta en su lomo para después correr mientras era perseguido por su prima hecha una furia pasando por encima del castillo de arena el cual Alex estaba haciendo enojándose al instante y Brodek estaba comiendo cupcakes augustamente mientras se daba un baño de sol

-es muy divertido estar con los amigos ¿verdad? - dijo Fluttershy sonriéndole

-si... con todos ellos- dijo Ventus mientras se dormía, pero en eso un coco le cayó justo en la cabeza -auch... ¿qué demonios...? - no termino lo que iba decir ya que vio aun unicornio azul con la crin plateada con líneas doradas bien peinado con un mechón largo que le colgaba y su Cuttie mark era una cruz con las de murciélago invertidas

-arriba Fast, es hora de levantarse holgazán- dijo Ignos levitando un coco abierto bebiendo de el

\- ¿así? - dijo Ventus levantándose -ya verás tu...- decía el pegaso rojo sonriéndole cuando de pronto una cuchilla de energía roja le salía del pecho del unicornio sorprendiendo al pegaso rojo

-tu amigo… es mío- decía el robótico Blackgate quitando su sable del cuerpo de Ignos quien murió al instante cayendo a la arena sin vida -al igual que los otros…- aquella hermosa playa donde estaba comenzó a agrietarse todo muriéndose cambiando su aspecto a uno sombrío y aterrador

-no.…- más quedo sorprendido de ver a todos sus amigos muertos de una manera horrible y cruel -Fluttershy!- decía el pegaso rojo viendo a su pegaso con una herida en el cuello y ojos abiertos -nooo... Fluttershy... eres un maldito!- queriendo atacarlo

-bye bye Fast- decía Blackgate sonriéndole mientras el pegaso rojo cayo aun abismo profundo y oscuro escuchándose la carcajada diabólica de ese psicópata

-aaaahhhhh- Fast caía a un abismo sin fondo, el pegaso intentaba mover sus alas intensamente para poder volar, pero no podía, siguió cayendo adentrándose más a la oscuridad - ¿qué me pasa?, ¿por qué no puedo volar? - de pronto

-"Ventus… es hora de reunir a la Familia Fast"- decía una voz misteriosa mientras el pegaso caía

-aaaaahhhh-

De vuelta a la realidad

-Ventus, Ventus!- grito Rockaid intentando despertar al pegaso que gritaba como loco

-aahhhrrrgg!- Ventus despertó de golpe sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente mientras se limpiaba el sudor que tenía - ¿enano? - decía el tratando de recuperar el aliento - ¿eres tú? -

-no tonto, soy tu subconsciente idiota... pues claro que soy yo, si tu ni subconsciente tienes- decía el niño

\- ¿todo... fue un sueño? - dijo Ventus revisándose y viendo el entorno estaba en su casa en su cama -por Celestia-

\- ¿estás bien? - pregunto Rockaid

-si... solo fue una pesadilla... una horrible pesadilla- dijo Ventus un poco más tranquilo

\- ¿qué soñaste para que te pusieras así?... ¿acaso vistes a un Ángel tamaño gigante? - decía Rockaid

-algo… así…- dijo Ventus suspirando melancólicamente, luego de unos minutos los dos ponys estaban en el comedor

\- ¿a qué hora llegaste anoche? - pregunto Rockaid

-no lo recuerdo- dijo Ventus

\- ¿y que te hiciste? - pregunto el potrillo

\- ¿Qué?...- Rockaid le señalo con su pata su chaleco que estaba abierto viendo la herida que tenía cocida -rayos- dijo Ventus ocultándola -no es nada… estaba practicando cuando sin querer me caí una piedra filosa enterrándose en mi cuerpo- decía el mintiéndole

-ha de haber sido una estalactita… porque esa herida parece más de una apuñalada que lo que dices- dijo Rockaid - ¿quieres que te lleve al médico?, digo no vaya a ser que te hayan robado un riñón o algo de tu cuerpo-

-estoy bien, Starlight Glimmer me ayudo y me curo la herida- dijo Ventus -y mis intestinos están completos-

-salvo tu cerebro- dijo Rockaid riéndose mientras el pegaso lo veía feo

-caballeros, todos al cuartel ahora- decía Tennessee entrando a la casa abruptamente

En la casa del mitad demonio

-ya voy, ya voy... demonios Rainbow ¿cuál es la maldita prisa? - decía Alex completamente desnudo abriendo la puerta

-Alex… emergencia… cuartel… pero ya!- dijo la pegaso crin arcoíris haciendo que el mitad demonio despertara

En el cuartel de los caballeros en la enfermería las manes Ventus, Tennessee y Rockaid estaban ahí junto con Paint, Spike, Kasidi y Xion salvo Rainbow y Alex que todavía no llegaban

\- ¿quién lo diría?, salvado por mi bello ángel plateado- dijo Holy Blade en una cama con unos vendajes en su cuerpo -no sé porque, pero cada día me enamoro más de ti- decía sonriéndole

-lo sé- decía Paint con su chaleco de mitril acomodándole el suero que le ponía por vía intravenosa -pero será mejor que no sigas diciendo esas cosas... no me hagas lastimarte-

-señor Blade me alegra que este bien- dijo Kasidi

-no vuelvas asustarme de esa manera idiota- dijo Xion enojada con él, pero con un alivio ya que esta fuera de peligro

-esta vivoooo!, hay que celebrarlo!- dijo Pinkie con un pastel que decía "qué bueno que no te moriste"

\- ¿a qué hora...? -

-es Pinkie Pie, Kasidi- dijo Rarity

\- ¿qué fue lo que te paso Holy Blade? - pregunto Twilight

-Whitegate... me ataco- dijo Holy

\- ¿Gate? - decían los ponys al unísono

\- (genial… para acabarla de molar ahora aparece su hermano mayor)- decía Ventus en su cabeza rechinando los dientes

\- ¿es cierto Paint? - pregunto Spike

-así es... y esta vez no descansara hasta vernos muertos a todos nosotros- dijo Ember sentándose en una silla

-hasta que por fin sale de su madriguera el condenado ese- dijo Applejack

-primero la dama de hierro y ahora esto- dijo Tennessee - ¿qué otra cosa horrible nos puede pasar? -

-hola chicos- dijo Shining entrando

-hola- decían los ponys saludándolo

-supe lo que te paso Holy Blade, ¿cómo sigues? - pregunto Shining

-mejor, gracias a esta bella mujer- dijo Holy haciendo sonrojar un poco a Ember -fui salvado por un ángel-

\- ¿Paint un ángel?, esa si no me la creo- dijo Rockaid mientras Ember le botaba vena en la cabeza por el comentario del enano - ¿qué va tener ella de ángel si es toda una...? -

-soy un ángel y te callas mocoso!- grito Ember metiéndole un coscorrón en la cabeza doliéndole al enano

-yo más bien diría un demonio- dijo Spike pensativo siendo recibido por un coscorrón en la cabeza por parte de ella dejándole un gran chichon

\- ¿y tú que haces aquí Morning?, ¿que no ves que estamos ocupados? - decía Tennessee

-ya te dije que no me llames así- grito el unicornio blanco

-no tiene lugar a donde ir, su mujer lo boto- dijo Rockaid

\- ¿y a ti quien te pregunto mocoso? - grito Shining asustando al enano

-ja ja ja ja ja ja- el vaquero comenzó a reírse por lo que escucho -finalmente paso, ¿quién lo diría?, ya decía yo que este unicornio no estaba hecho para mantener a tanta belleza como Cadence... darle cinco segundos de placer no son nada-

-ahora si maldito ven aquí!- grito Shining comenzando a perseguir al vaquero quien este corría sin dejar de reírse -te voy a castrar maldito, no huyas cobarde y siente mi furia-

-algunas cosas nunca cambian- dijo Applejack riéndose al igual que los demás viendo cómo se perseguían saliendo de la enfermería

-perdón por la tardanza- dijo Rainbow llegando con Alex

-Windfield- dijo Xion feliz de verlo volando a él abrazándolo

\- ¿cómo sigues gatita? - pregunto Alex

-gracias a Paint, Kasidi y yo estamos bien- dijo Xion

-me alegra escuchar eso- dijo Alex

-hola yo también estoy bien por si no lo sabias- dijo Holy Blade

-vete al carajo Blade, tú te lo buscaste, aún sigo molesto por lo de mi casa- dijo Alex –y mi pata-

-fue un accidente- dijo Holy

-eso se llama karma- dijo Alex molesto

-que incomodoooo- dijo Pinkie Pie

-bueno chicos, dejemos a este pervertido descansar y regresemos a nuestras labores ya que desgraciadamente ustedes tienen un citatorio- dijo Ember

\- ¿y tenías que recordármelo? - dijo Rainbow quejándose

-no creo poder hacerlo, no sé si pueda soportar a esa mujer- dijo Fluttershy

-tenemos que Fluttershy- dijo Rarity calmándola -solo hay que hablarle con la verdad a esa yegua-

-para ti es fácil decirlo- dijo Twilight, mientras Ventus estaba en un rincón pensando en lo ocurrido con una expresión de seriedad y enojo

\- ¿que estas tramando ahora Gate? - decía Ventus mientras salía de la enfermería seguido de las demás a continuar con sus labores, ahí en un pasillo Ventus se encontró con una unicornio lavanda que lo esperaba con una expresión seria

\- ¿cómo sigue el alicornio? - pregunto Starlight

-está fuera de peligro- dijo Ventus en eso la alicornio de la amistad los ve reuniéndose

-Starlight que bueno que te apareces necesito de tu ayuda... y.…-

-me encantaría ayudarte Twilight, pero quede en ayudar a Ventus en algo muy... muy... pero muy… importante, ahora trabajo con Ventus... ¿verdad Ven? - dijo Starlight decía sonriéndole malvadamente - ¿o quieres que le diga a Twilight de tu problema? -

\- ¿qué problema? -

-no es nada- dijo Ventus callando a la alicornio -es por aquí sígueme- dijo el pegaso rojo volando en otra dirección así que la unicornio lavanda lo sigue

-sea lo que sea… lo haremos otro día Twilight- dijo Starlight siguiendo al pegaso dejando con dudas a la alicornio -o pídele a Spike que te ayude-

\- ¿que estarán tramando esos dos? - preguntaba Twilight

En los centros de visita de la prisión de Arkhampony

-la verdad no esperaba verte de nuevo Cero- dijo Moonside un unicornio gris crin roja con un traje anaranjado

-déjate de halagos Moonside, si volví aquí es por trabajo- dijo Cero enfrente de el -y además por esto- ella saca unos papeles entregándoselos a su esposo el cual los leyó sintiendo un dolor en lo profundo de su ser

-Cero por favor no me hagas esto... sabes que no era mi intención- dijo Moonside suplicándole

-yo vi todo lo contrario... te di mi apoyo, mi cariño ¿y así es como me lo pagas?, formando un escuadrón de muerte cuyo único fin matar a los delincuentes- dijo Cero -te dejaste llevar por esas emociones negativas, ahora debes sufrir las consecuencias-

-lo hice por nosotros, para un mundo mejor, donde haya paz- dijo Moonside exasperándose

-matar no siempre es la solución, yo quiero encontrar la verdad a todo esto para así llevarlos a la justicia y que paguen por todos sus crímenes- dijo Cero

-por favor Cero- dijo Moonside poniendo su pesuña derecha con la de ella

-tengo... trabajo que hacer...- decía la pony hada soltándolo levantándose de su lugar caminando hacia la salida mientras le daba la espalda –adiós Moonside... ojala encuentres la paz que tanto deseas porque yo no te la voy a dar- dijo alejándose de el mientras que en el fondo sintió un gran dolor por él, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía que hacerlo, el ya no era el pony que conoció y amo alguna vez, ya en un área de descanso para los prisioneros se encontraba Moonside en un sofá deprimido con los papeles que Blossom le dejo

-hola Moonsy- aquel unicornio vio

-tenías que aparecerte justo ahora- decía el, era una yegua unicornio hermosa color violeta con la crin larga portando también un traje naranja sonriéndole macabramente con sus ojos amarillentos -Violet… en serio no estoy de humor como para soportarte-

\- ¿acaso alguien te lastimo?... dime quien fue para darle en su merecido- decía ella mirando a los prisioneros que estaban ahí - ¿quién de ustedes lastimo a mi amigo?... respondan- gritaba ella intimidando a los prisioneros

-no son ellos, es mi esposa bueno… mi ex esposa- dijo el unicornio gris viendo los papeles del divorcio que tenía en sus cascos así que Violet se sentó al lado de el

\- ¿qué te hizo esa horrible mujer?, cuéntaselo a tu tía Violet Bernand, estoy segura que te ayudara en algo- dijo la unicornio

-me dio el divorcio y no quiere saber nada de mi- dijo Moonside

-haces bien, esa mujer no te entiende y nunca te entendió en cambio yo… si- decía Violet -se lo que se siente el perder a alguien, yo perdí todo, lo que yo ame, a mi padre, mi hogar, mi honor y mi orgullo… todo ¿Por qué?... por esos malditos Nigth y de su estúpida ahora princesa de la amistad- decía ella presentando unos tics nerviosos con solo recordar a Twilight -con solo pensar en ella me dan ganas de... pero que tonta soy, te hablo de mis problemas cuando estamos hablando de ti- dijo calmándose

-la he perdido- dijo Moonside

-pero la vida sigue, solo mírame- decía ella -no estoy intentando escapar para después matar a todos los que arruinaron mi vida... estoy con un amigo charlando sobre mujeres-

-tu sí que estas demente- dijo Moonside

-que curioso, eso me lo dicen las voces de mi cabeza- dijo Violet sonriendo macabramente - ¿qué dicen? - decía hablando con alguien - ¿quieren que asesine a todos los que están presentes para hacer feliz a mi amigo? - los prisioneros que estaban ahí comenzaron a preocuparse -es chiste amigos- les dijo calmándolo a los reos -no me dijeron eso… aun- decía ella comenzando reírse malvadamente preocupando a los reos en cambio Moonside solo se quedó pensativo

En el cuartel de los caballeros

-pasa…- dijo Ventus dejando pasar a Starlight a una habitación grande donde había muebles sofá armas y alguna otra figura de colección

\- ¿qué es este lugar? - pregunto Starlight

-mi sala de descanso, cada caballero tiene su sala- dijo Ventus mientras Starlight contemplaba el lugar -siempre estoy aquí cada vez que quiero descansar o despejar la mente- en eso el pegaso ve el poster que tenía en una pared al lado de un mueble con figuras coleccionables que estaban atrás de la yegua, así que sin que se diera cuenta el pegaso acciona una palanca que tenía la forma de un florero moviéndose la pared donde estaban las cosas cambiando esa parte a un librero donde tenía libros y todo eso, cosa que le llamo la atención a Starlight pero luego siguió con su camino dándole un alivio a Ventus -¿gustas algo de tomar?, tengo soda, agua o lo que quieras-

-creo que una soda me caería bien- dijo Starlight sentándose en un cojín inflable -muy bien Fast... dile a tu amiga lo que sabes-

\- ¿qué te puedo decir? - Ventus fue a una pequeña nevera que tenía al lado de su cama sacando una soda el cual se la arroja atrapándolo al instante con su magia - ¿si sabes el porque Twilight e Ignos terminaron?, y no digas que fue un respiro ya que ambos sabemos que un respiro y cortar con alguien no es lo mismo-

-como olvidarlo- dijo Starlight abriendo la lata bebiendo de ella -ella se sintió atraída por otro pony mejor que Ignos provocando celos en el terminando dándose de golpes-

-y ese tipo que golpeo resulto ser nada más y nada menos que Gibson- dijo Ventus acercándose a un saco de arena el cual comenzó a golpearlo

-lo que no entiendo es ¿qué hacía Gibson y Nova en Equestria en ese entonces?, antes de que se convirtieran en sus niñeros-

-estaban investigando el caso de una desaparición- dijo Ventus sin dejar de golpear

\- ¿qué clase de desaparición? - pregunto Starlight

-un dirigible- dijo Ventus

\- ¿pero qué tiene que ver esto con Ignos? - preguntaba Starlight, así que Ventus se detuvo por unos momentos yendo a un mueble donde abrió un cajón sacando de ahí un periódico de hace algún tiempo –"El principio del fin del Caballero de la Magia"- Ven le entrego a la yegua dándole una hojeada

-"dirigible desaparecido misteriosamente, la agencia de vuelos de Terragrigia no sabe lo ocurrido, la Marine investiga a fondo, pero se desconoce del paradero de los veinticinco ponys que iban rumbo a Equestria", si no me equivoco esto fue hace más de un año

-un año y seis meses, y fue el mayor escándalo para la cuidad de Terragrigia- dijo Ventus

-y fue así como llegaron esos dos- dijo Starlight sin dejar de ver el periódico mientras el pegaso rojo asentaba la cabeza en señal de si

-en fin, las princesas aceptaron en ayudarlos, una cosa llego a la otra, el rompimiento de esos dos etc., etc.- dijo Ventus recostándose en un cojín -dejando a cierto caballerito a cargo de la búsqueda-

\- ¿y ese caballero que estaba a cargo de ese caso fue Ignos? -

-acertaste de nuevo- dijo Ventus -Gibson lo puso a cargo-

\- ¿pero porque a él?, ¿qué hay de los otros?, ¿no lo ayudaron? - decía Starlight

-no, no, no los otros estaban ocupados, Mapache, Shield, Brodek y Alex fueron a Applelossa a combatir una plaga de escorpiones gigantes, Paint, Tennessee y Rockaid fueron a rescatar un barco que estaba en medio de una tormenta- dijo Ventus -y yo pues... tuve que ayudar a los Wonderbolts en un... estúpido espectáculo suyo- decía tapándose los ojos

\- ¿y qué hay de malo en eso? - pregunto Starlight

-es cierto, tú no sabes la historia horrible que tuve con la capitana de ese grupo- dijo Ventus

\- ¿y encontraron a los desaparecidos? - pregunto Starlight

-estaban en una isla abandonada a lo lejos de aquí, Ignos fue a investigar y fue ahí cuando todo ocurrió-

-Blackgate…- dijo Starlight

-encontraron a los pasajeros muertos, ninguno sobrevivió, la Marine dice que fue Ignos quien los mato a sangre fría- decía Ventus seriamente

\- ¿y tú le crees a esos tipos? - decía Starlight mientras Ventus se quedó pensativo -Ventus, Ventus, Ventus!-

\- ¿que? -

-te estoy hablando… en verdad ¿les crees a esos tipos? - pregunto Starlight

-no.… no lo sé... yo… no estaba ahí- dijo Ventus -lo único que supe fue el lugar donde estaba Ignos se derrumbó y fue así como desapareció, lo único que se pudo encontrar ahí fue su arma legendaria-

\- ¿su cruz de combate? - dijo Starlight - ¿y dónde está el arma? -

-está bajo el poder de la Marine- dijo Ventus melancólicamente -Celestia intento recobrarla, pero fue inútil, era el arma del crimen, por lo tanto, era una prueba irrefutable y todas las pruebas estaban en contra de el junto con una nota que dejo en el arma antes de desaparecer "el caballero de la magia ha muerto" no había nada que se podía hacer-

-qué horror- dijo Starlight sin poder creerlo

-desde ese entonces el caso de desaparición se llegó a nombrar "incidente del IN-27"- dijo Ventus levantándose de su lugar tristemente -y fue así como Gibson y Nova se convirtieron en nuestros niñeros para evitar incidentes como estos-

\- ¿y que dicen las otras ponys de esto? - pregunto Starlight

-no lo sé… todos estábamos mudos en ese entonces, pero lo que si se fue que Twilight y Paint quedaron devastadas sintiéndose culpables por lo ocurrido sin poder hacer nada- dijo Ventus

-si no hubiera ido de viaje con Sunburts esos días tal vez pu...-

-el resultado sería el mismo Starlight- dijo Ventus

-quería hablar con Twilight de esto, no me dijo nada simplemente lloraba- dijo la unicornio lavanda -pero cuando los días pasaron parecía haberlo superado y ahora...-

-las heridas pueden volverse a abrir al recordar a los que nos importan- dijo Ventus –y más cuando pasa el tiempo-

\- ¿y qué hay de ti?... no pareces triste- dijo Starlight

-siendo sincero contigo… estoy desbastado, Ignos era mi mejor amigo, lo que paso me afecto tal vez lo mismo que a Twilight, pero soy el líder de este grupo, debo ser fuerte, la vida tiene que seguir con o sin el- dijo Ventus dándole la espalda, Starlight por su parte se quedó viendo ese periódico viejo sin poder creer lo que escucho de Fast

En la Boutique Carrusel

-se multiplica esto y por esto, luego sacas la raíz cuadrada, lo divides por la hipotenusa lo sumas junto con esto y así obtienes este resultado- dijo Rockaid sentado en una silla jugando pelota

-no sé cómo agradecerte por toda esta ayuda Rockaid- dijo Sweetie Belle en su cama estudiando junto con Apple Bloom y Scootaloo

-de no ser por ti estaría copiando en este mismo momento- dijo Scootaloo copiando el cuaderno del enano

-eres como una calculadora viviente, a veces te desconozco- dijo Apple Bloom

-ya sabes que me gusta ayudarles mis reinas- dijo Rockaid botando la pelota –júntense conmigo y llegaran lejos-

-enano- dijo Rarity presentándose en el cuarto de su hermana -ya es hora-

-chatarra…- dijo Rockaid -lo ciento ternuras, pero me tengo que ir a lo del estúpido citatorio ese-

-está bien Rockaid, de todas maneras, creo que fue suficiente por hoy- dijo Apple Bloom

-cuídense primores- dijo Rockaid despidiéndose de cada una para después irse con Rarity, después las Cruzzaders salieron de la boutique para irse a la caza club

\- ¿qué quieren hacer? - pregunto Apple Bloom caminando por los prados

-tal vez podamos patrullar la zona a ver si podemos encontrar a alguien con un problema de Cuttie mark- dijo Scootaloo

-pero ya hicimos eso ayer- decía Sweetie llegando a la casa donde alguien estaba ahí esperándolas

-con que ahí estaban- decía una kirin esperándolas con un suéter de manga larga color magenta con un potrillo esmeralda

-hola amigas- dijo el pequeño saludándola

-Blazy... Charmy- las Cruzzaders se acercaron y las saludaron con gusto dejándolas pasar a la casa club

-te ves... bien... desde que te vimos en Manehatan- dijo Apple Bloom dándole un abrazo

-en el fondo sigo siendo la misma Apple Bloom- dijo Blazy aceptando con gusto ese afecto-el interior es lo que cuenta

-nos enteramos lo de tu tío... lo sentimos mucho- dijo Scootaloo

-a pesar de que nos asus..- dijo Sweetie haciendo que Scoot le diera un codazo evitando lo que iba a decir

-gracias por su consuelo- dijo Blazy sonriéndoles

-mi papa está ahora en un lugar mejor, está ahora con mi tía Livingheart- dijo Charmy

-me alegra escuchar eso- dijo Apple Bloom frotándole la crin al pequeño quien reía

-y… ¿cómo han estado ustedes? - pregunto Blazy

-pues ahí andamos con eso… de ayudar a las ponys con sus Cuttie marks y todo eso... no es nada fácil- dijo Scootaloo en eso Charmy se acerca a una manta que estaba en una esquina el cual el potrillo le dio curiosidad así que decidió destaparla

-hola- decía el potrillo saludando a una pequeña Bot con forma de Sweetie Belle sentada sin hacer y decir nada -hola, hola-

-es inútil Charmy- dijo Sweetie Belle deteniéndolo

\- ¿Qué esa no es la Bot que te acompañaba siempre? - dijo Blazy

-lo era... hasta que por alguna misteriosa razón se apagó- dijo Apple Bloom

-no apagado... esta... como dice este enano... en un estado de hibernación- dijo Scootaloo

-Rockaid intento reactivarla, pero fue inútil- dijo Sweetie Belle con una tristeza en su alma

\- ¿y hace cuanto que esta así? - pregunto Blazy

-pues... ¿qué seria? - pregunto Sweetie Belle

-desde que Ignos desapareció... un año seis meses- dijo Apple Bloom

\- ¿y que se te ofrece Blazy? - pregunto Scootaloo

-pues quería invitarlas a mi nueva casa, Burning esta haya al igual que mi abuela a que despejaran su mente y tratar de superar lo ocurrido- dijo Blazy -y que mejor forma de superar la perdida de alguien que estar con los amigos-

\- ¿si te das cuentas que somos parientes de los enemigos de tu padre? - susurraba Apple Bloom

-lo sé, pero no sé a quién más acudir, no tengo muchos amigos que digamos... relájense estarán bien conmigo, tenemos seguridad, piscina, comida, lo que quieran... mientras que no habrá la boca de quienes son sus parientes, todo estará bien- dijo Blazy

\- ¿qué dicen chicas? - pregunto Apple Bloom

-no creo que ver a la familia de alguien malvada haga daño- dijo Sweetie Belle

-además veremos a la señora Sunflower y comeremos gratis- dijo Scootaloo

-bueno… supongo… que un rato nos haría daño ya que también me gustaría ver a Burning... ok Blazy nos convenciste- dijo Apple Bloom

-pues síganme niñas- dijo Blazy saliendo de la casa con las niñas -no se van a arrepentir-

-cuídate Sweetie Bot- dijo Sweetie dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego poner la sabana siento la última en salir de la casa club

En la estación de la guarida real

-por última vez yo no mate a Deuteros- dijo el loro encerrado en una jaula con un traje naranja mientras era interrogado por Brodek y Alex en un cuarto de interrogación

\- ¿entonces dónde estabas la noche en que fue asesinado el alterado? - pregunto Brodek golpeando la mesa

-estaba de parranda en Seadle, tengo testigos, pueden corroborarlo si quieren- dijo Arpeggio

-entonces ¿que estabas haciendo en Chicaltgo los últimos días? - pregunto Alex

-trabajando… digo tengo que vivir… necesito traer el pan para mi hogar- dijo el loro -soy un modelo a seguir-

-eres el peor modelo del mundo!- grito Brodek -solo eres un chismoso que hace lo que sea para sobrevivir-

-pues es mejor que estar trabajando de caza recompensas en un estúpido gremio- dijo el Merobingeano sacando de casillas a Brodek

\- ¿oye que te pasa?, no voy a permitir que insultes mi hogar tu grandísimo pedazo de plumero...-

-Brodek tranquilo… es lo que quiere- dijo Alex calmándolo sosteniéndolo bajándolo de la mesa –no le des ese placer-

-relájate Brodek mejor hazle caso al hijo preveniente de un padre que es todo un mujeriego y pervertido que se está tirando... a la excapitana de la guardia real y que después ira tras tu pony-

-a mí no me metas a ese pervertido, yo no tengo nada que ver con el ¿me oíste? - gritaba Alex mientras Brodek lo sostenía -yo no soy Holy Blade-

-tranquilo Alex tranquilo- dijo Brodek calmándolo ahora mientras el loro se reía de el

En otra parte del mismo lugar

\- ¿sentimos la demora? - pregunto Rarity y Rockaid llegando viendo a sus amigas manes junto con Spike, Tennessee, Shield, Paint y Cadence a excepción de Ventus y Mapache todos sentados esperando su llamado

\- ¿y la perra esa? - pregunto Rockaid

-en su oficina interrogando a las princesas- dijo Paint sentando al lado de Cadence -oye quita tu enorme trasero de mi lugar-

-no des lata Paint, estas en mi limite- gritaba Cadence empujándola al igual que ella

-oigan no es momento de estar peleando- dijo Fluttershy -si ustedes quieren-

-Fluttershy tiene razón, en estos momentos debemos estar más unidos, ¿quién sabe lo que esa mujer nos vaya a preguntar? - dijo Rainbow

\- ¿pero qué le vamos a decir con respecto a Ignos? - pregunto Spike

-no lo sé- dijo Twilight preocupada en ese momento la puerta de la oficina de la dama de hierro se abre saliendo de ahí una Luna y Celestia furiosas

-que víbora- dijo Luna

-cobra diría yo- dijo Celestia decían molestas ellas –no sé qué tiene que ver mi relación con Discord en todo esto-

-de modo que Cero también es de esas cobras que les gusta ordeñar a los hombres extrañándoles su sé...- no termino lo que iba a decir el enano ya que Cadence le mete un coscorrón en la cabeza

-cállate... y bórrate esas estupideces que te dijo Shining- dijo Cadence

\- ¿cómo les fue? - pregunto Twilight

-horrible cada pregunta que hace, es como si tuviera una pregunta dentro de otra pregunta- dijo Celestia con dolores de cabeza

-tengan cuidado ponys, un movimiento en falso y esa mujer nos pondrá en la mira y no nos dejara en paz hasta vernos morir- dijo Luna

-y sean honestos, ella se va a dar cuenta si estamos mintiendo- dijo Celestia - ¿cómo lo hace?, ¿quién sabe? -

-nosotras nos retiramos, buena suerte pequeñas ponys- dijo Luna retirándose mientras Celestia le daba un abrazo a su exalumna

-que el poder legendario las proteja- dijo Celestia yéndose en eso

-muy bien chicas, su turno- ordeno la pony hada saliendo de su oficina

-estamos listos maldita- dijo Rainbow

-pregúntanos lo que sea, te respondemos cien por ciento con la verdad- dijo Applejack

-porque somos amigos y estamos juntos hasta al final- dijo Twilight queriendo entrar a la oficina con todas sus amigas, pero la pony hada la detiene

-ustedes entraran uno por uno- dijo Cero cambiándoles la jugada preocupando al grupo señalando a Cadence entrando a la oficina mientras las ponys le echaban porras

Dentro de la oficina de la comandante

-tome asiento- dijo ella en su escritorio haciendo que se sentara la alicornio del amor –¿gusta algo?, tengo cacahuates- le decía mostrándole el tazón de cacahuates en su escritorio

-terminemos con esto de una vez, tengo que recoger a mi bebe que esta con sus abuelos- dijo Cadence

En la casa de los papas de Twilight

-Nightlight voy a salir a comprar la comida, de ahora cuida a mi nieta y no te metas en problemas- dijo Velvet saliendo de la casa

-relájate querida todo va a estar bien- dijo Nightlight tranquilo recostando en una silla en el patio tomando el sol mientras sujetaba a Flurry Heart, estaba sujetado por una correa evitando que se fuera volando mientras ella jugaba en el aire –soy un buen abuelo- decía tranquilamente

Regresando con la interrogación

-tomara el tiempo que sea necesario así que por favor… cierre la boca- dijo Cero llenando cierto formulario para después sacar de un cajón una pequeña grabadora –probando, probando… uno dos tres- decía grabando su voz para después reproducirla -bien termine con la interrogación de las princesas ahora comenzare con la otras princesas y amigos del criminal... interrogándolos de uno por uno… por favor diga su nombre y ocupación y todo eso- le decía a cada una que entro a la oficina de ella

-princesa mi Amore Ecadenza y soy gobernante del Imperio de Cristal- dijo Cadence

-Twilight Sparkle y soy la princesa de la amistad- dijo Twilight

-Applejack y trabajo como granjera en Sweet Apple Acres- dijo Applejack

-Tennessee Kid Cooper Caballero de la Tierra- dijo el vaquero

-Rarity y trabajo como modista en la Boutique Carrusel- dijo Rarity

-Rainbow Dash y soy la mejor Wonderbolt que se haya visto en la historia- dijo Rainbow

-Pinkie Pie planificadora de fiestas y trabajo en Sugar Cube Corner- dijo Pinkie Pie dándole una tarjeta a la dama con confeti y toda la cosa

-Shield Heart Caballero Nocturno- dijo Shield en tono seductor -y además soy todo un casanova-

-Rockaid Hunter Caballero de la Destreza y experto en demoliciones- dijo Rockaid

-Ember Paint Caballero de la Alquimia- dijo Ember de mala gana

-Spike... Spike el Dragon y soy asistente número uno de la princesa Twilight- dijo él bebe Dragon

-Fluttershy y.… y.… no sé qué decir- dijo Fluttershy asustada ocultándose debajo de la silla

\- ¿si saben el porque fueron llamados todas ustedes? - pregunto Cero

-quieres saber del paradero de Ignos... ¿pero qué crees?… no sé nada- dijo Cadence

-de mis labios no vas a sacar nada- dijo Ember

-y si supiéramos no te lo diríamos- dijo Spike

-si saben que pueden ser encerrados por complicidad por colaborar con un criminal como el- dijo Cero

-no tengo idea, a mí no me metan, yo ni siquiera lo conozco- dijo Shield riendo como idiota –que tal si salimos tu y yo con más calma y…-

-podría encerrarte por querer acosar a un oficial de alto rango- dijo Cero

-mierda- dijo Shield

\- ¿cuándo fue que vio por última vez al criminal? - preguntaba cero

-fue... fue... - Fluttershy no termino lo que iba a decir ya que se desmayó la pobre por tanta presión

-pues la última vez que lo vi fue en la mañana que iba hacia Canterlot- dijo Rainbow -estaba trabajando como siempre- Cero se le quedo mirando seriamente

-estas mintiendo- dijo Cero

-por favor… ¿usted que sabe? - dijo Rainbow como si nada, pero la mirada de Cero no la dejaba concentrarse sintiéndose incomoda -de acuerdo estaba en una nube admirando el paisaje- pero Cero siguió mirándola intimidando más a la pegaso -de acuerdo estaba dormida- decía ella, pero, aun así -estaba leyendo Daring Doo- Cero siguió observándola -aahhh estaba leyendo el catálogo de pedicuras y toda la cosa!- grito la pegaso

-la última vez que lo vi fue en mi boutique... estaba triste y deprimido, me dolió verlo, así y lo dejé pasar- dijo Rarity

\- ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió el antes de su desaparición? - pregunto Cero hablando con...

\- ¿pues por dónde empezar? - decía Cadence pensativa

-para empezar Ignos y Twilight cortaron- dijo Shield

-más bien fue un respiro- dijo Rainbow

-aunque para mí fue... un rompimiento- dijo Spike

-un rompimiento- dijo Applejack

-ok mis cinco puntos para nominar son… a Twilight con tres puntos porque es la más deprimente del grupo, dos a Rainbow por ser amargada como Ventus y uno a Fluttershy porque… no sé, no más- dijo Pinkie Pie sonriendo como si nada

-yo sigo sin poder creerlo, mi hermano y ella tronaran- dijo Ember hablando

\- ¿cómo paso eso? - pregunto Blossom - ¿cómo fue que rompieron? -

-solo diré esto… Gibson- dijo Rockaid

-al principio como que estaba cortejando a Twilight sentía yo… que tenía alguna atracción hacia mi cuñada- dijo Cadence

-causando que Ignos se volviera un poco celoso- dijo Rockaid agarrando los cacahuates que estaban en el escritorio comenzando comerlos -diciendo que no es de confiar y todo eso… que nos va a mandar a la ruina...-

-en resumen, son celos- dijo Fluttershy -es esa sensación que sintió Ventus cuando estaba prestando más atención a mi conejo Ángel que a el… podía sentirlo en sus ojos-

-el caballerito estaba sufriendo celos- dijo Shield

-le salía humo por las orejas- dijo Spike

-ok me equivoque con los puntos… entonces serian dos a Fluttershy por cobarde, dos a Rainbow por amargada y dos a Rarity por ya saben- dijo Pinkie haciendo señas que era "dramática" -rayos- decía equivocándose

-yo no soy dramática!- grito Rarity

-yo no dije que fuera dramática- dijo cero

-no… pero alguien hablo mal de mí en esta habitación- dijo Rarity -puedo sentirlo-

\- ¿porque terminaste con él? - pregunto Cero a su siguiente testigo

-por... muchas cosas- dijo Twilight –últimamente el, actuaba más inmaduro de lo que era, se comportaba como un niño chiquito-

-se quejaba de todo, maldecía las cosas, no le salía nada bien- dijo Spike -luego llegan los hermanos Gibson y Nova ofendiéndolo, era como si odiaran a ese unicornio-

-Ember incluso sentía tanta envidia por esos dos hermanos, se daban cariño, se querían, se apoyaban, el amor de esos hermanos era muchísimo más grande que el de los Nigth- dijo Tennessee agarrando los cacahuates que estaban en el escritorio

-para mí que todo este maldito embrollo fue de esa perra de Paint, ella tuvo la culpa de todo- gritaba Cadence -esa idiota lo único que hace en regarla en todo, intento cambiar de actitud a Ignos hacerlo un mejor hermano para presumirle y sabe que hizo la muy pend...-

-...deja… eso es lo que es Cadence, solo quería lo mejor para mi hermanito, quería convertirlo en un gran hermano para restregárselos en la cara de Gibson y Nova... todo lo hice fue por su bien- dijo Ember -y por el mío-

-se consiguió un unicornio, lo disfrazo como él y lo llevo a la gala del galope para sorprenderlos a todos- dijo Rarity hablando

-ese impostor actuaba tan bien que parecía Ignos- dijo Fluttershy

\- ¿y por qué lo hizo la muy imbécil?, por un estúpido premio que se iba a dar en la fiesta- dijo Cadence

\- ¿cómo qué premio? - pregunto Cero

-es que decidimos hacer una temática en dar premios como si fueran unos movie award y toda la cosa, los Equestria Awards- dijo Spike –había premios increíbles estaba uno del mejor Dragon del año- decía refiriéndose a el mismo

-la mejor diseñadora de Equestria- dijo Rarity –pero desgraciadamente no lo pude ganar maldigo a todos los votantes de esa noche- decía la unicornio rechinando los dientes

-nomino a Shield, Tennessee y Rockaid y sus puntos son dos de cada uno- dijo Pinkie –rayos-

-la mejor cuidadora de animales- dijo Fluttershy –yo lo gane yay- decía ella feliz

-estaba por ganarle a Ventus el premio de la mejor voladora de Equestria- dijo Rainbow quejándose

-lo más gracioso fue que ninguno de esos pegasos se llevó el premio- dijo Tennessee

-tanto Ventus como Rainbow se quedaron sorprendido de ver que Derpy fue la que les gano- dijo Rarity riéndose

-y ahí estaba el premio de la discordia… el premio de los mejores hermanos- dijo Applejack –ese hermoso trofeo de oro que tanto codiciaba Paint-

\- ¿y por qué cambio a su hermano por otro? - pregunto Cero

-Paint sentía vergüenza andar con su hermano en la calle- dijo Spike tomando el tazo de cacahuates -esos hermanos le afectaron bastante a ella, quería ganar ese premio como dé lugar... quién demonios se acabó los cacahuates... bola de rateros estos- dijo él bebe Dragon enojado

-últimamente el nivel de estupidez de Ignos estaba llegando a un nivel imposible de descifrar- dijo Rainbow -digo si tuviera un hermano como el... hasta a mí me daría vergüenza... si no me cree pregúntale a Fluttershy con su inepto hermano-

-mi hermano es un gran pony, se graduó de la escuela de estilistas y ahora está practicando bastante para así abrir su propio negocio a futuro- dijo Fluttershy -si no me cree pregúntele a el-

\- ¿qué rayos estoy haciendo aquí? - dijo Zephyr Breeze -que hermosa crin tiene, ¿gusta que le haga un corte que la hará resaltar toda esa belleza oculta que usted tiene? -

-me sorprendí bastante cuando vi a ese impostor que se hizo pasar por Ignos- dijo Tennessee -lo más sorprendente fue que Twilight lo supo y no dijo nada-

-tal vez Paint si se pasó bastante con eso del impostor en la gran gala y si me entere de eso... pero enserio quería demostrarles a esos hermanos que también son los mejores… además había un premio de la mejor pareja de enamorados de Equestria- dijo Twilight apenada –y quería ganarlo sin Ignos- decía triste –y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera lo pude ganar con el impostor- dijo Twilight

-White Wolf y Derpy fueron los que se ganaron ese premio de la mejor pareja de enamorados, que suertudos son- dijo Shield

-estaba por ganar ese premio de enamorados, pero gane uno mejor el mejor destructor de Equestria, Sweetie y las Cruzzaders estaban tan orgullosas de mi- dijo Rockaid llorando de felicidad fue el momento más feliz de mi vida… pero las cosas no terminaron también que digamos para otros-

-el verdadero Ignos Nigth se presentó y todo fue un caos- dijo Spike -el único que lo disfruto todo fue Discord-

-fue la mejor gala del galope de mi vida- dijo Discord siento interrogado mientras se reía

-Ignos estaba furioso, tanto con la capitana como con Twilight- dijo Shield –discutieron fuertemente y al final se fue triste el unicornio yéndose a ver a su familia-

-ok, aquí va mis nominados, esta vez no fallare cinco para Twilight uno para Shield y otro para Rockaid- dijo Pinkie -demonios- dijo equivocándose

-pero ahí no termino la cosa... Paint llego a la mansión Nigth y los hermanos estuvieron discutiendo toda la noche llegando a agredirse ambos- dijo Applejack

-se dijeron de cosas, se golpearon… los padres de ellos tuvieron que separarlos- dijo Fluttershy

\- ¿y como supieron todo eso? - pregunto Cero

-Ventus nos lo dijo porque él lo vio todo… por eso no lo voy a nominar- dijo Pinkie

-fue así de cruel la pelea que terminan destruyendo sus cosas más preciadas de cada quien- dijo Cadence -Ignos destruyo todas las pertenencias de Paint con un incendio quemando por completo su cuarto y Paint inundo el cuarto de Ignos arruinando lo que más quería de cada uno-

-no tengo nada que decirle- dijo Ember sin comentar al respecto –el empezó-

\- ¿cómo es su relación del criminal con sus padres? - pregunto Cero

-Ignos y Paint eran unidos, pero siempre le llego a tenerle algo de envidia a su hermana, ella era la favorita y él es la sombra- dijo Twilight

-y con su hermana pues se llevan bien, pero una que otras terminaban discutiendo ya sea en las fiestas del calor y del hogar o en el cumpleaños de ambos- dijo Rarity

-dos, dos, tres... demonios!- grito Pinkie Pie

-conocimos a sus padres equinos… ahora solo falta saber quiénes son los padres biológicos que enviaron a Ignos a este planeta- dijo Spike

-pues quienes hayan sido fueron afortunados al deshacerse de el- dijo Rockaid

-cuando estoy con Gibson puedo sentirme tranquila, hablando con alguien que piensa las mismas cosas que yo, no tengo que estar hablando de comics y toda esa cosa de nerds- dijo Twilight -él dice que debo encontrar a alguien mejor, a alguien que de verdad quiera seguir adelante con su vida, digo yo necesito un hombre y no un niño que odia celebrar su cumpleaños y los días festivos-

-ok... aquí va mis nom...-

-señorita Pie… dígame… ¿qué demonios está haciendo? - pregunto Cero

-diciendo mis nominados y ¿Por qué? - dijo Pinkie

\- ¿y por qué está haciendo eso? - pregunto Cero

-pues esto es lo que hacen los ponys son encerrados en una casa y son monitoreados las veinticuatro horas del día- dijo Pie molesta -dah-

-señorita pie… esto no es un programa de reality show, esto es la vida real y quiero saber sobre Ignos Nigth!- grito Blossom

-aaahhh ok... creo que ya entendí- dijo Pinkie -entonces Ignos... es el que está nominado y nosotros debemos salvarlo siiii!- decía Pinkie alegremente mientras Cero se estrellaba la cabeza en el escritorio -marquen al 01-800-239-389 si quieren que Ignos Nigth regrese- decía hablando la publico que lee esta historia -llame ya- mientras Cero no dejaba de golpearse la cabeza

Luego de una extenuante y exhausto interrogatorio con cada pony

-bien eso sería todo así que pueden irse- dijo Cero como si nada

\- ¿Cómo?… ¿así nada más? - dijo Cadence afuera de la oficina con las demás pony

-si es todo- dijo Cero -solo faltan los criminales restantes, pero los interrogare otro día… pero como pueden ver estoy exhausta y no quiero saber más de ustedes por ahora… con todo lo que he obtenido he encontrado cosas muy interesantes-

\- ¿qué cosas?... ¿que pasara con Ignos? - pregunto Twilight

-ya le hemos dicho la verdad acerca de el- dijo Rockaid -exigimos respuestas-

-no sé qué tanto dijeron las demás, pero estoy seguro que hablamos de el con nada más y nada menos que la verdad- dijo Rockaid

\- ¿en serio quieren saber? - dijo Cero en tono burlón

-si- decían las ponys al unísono

-si interrogatorios me ayudaron con lo siguiente, me describieron perfectamente a un demente con falta de amor y que perdió todo por culpa de sus familiares y amigos que no lo ayudaron y lo mandaron a la mierda, viéndolo como un pend..., en resumen estoy lidiando con un loco psicópata asesino que no dudara de matar debidos a los trastornos compulsivos que tiene el criminal, o para que lo entiendan mejor… Ignos Nigth es peligroso y lo voy a mandar de patitas a la bóveda, así que gracias por su cooperación y largo de aquí- decía la pony hada cerrando las puertas de su oficina de golpe dejando a las ponys con la boca abierta

-pues yo no entendí nada- dijo Shield

-en resumen, no la molamos al ser sinceros y ahora Ignos está en la lista de los más buscados de la comandante- dijo Rockaid

-algo me dice que ya no estará en el reality show con nosotras- dijo Pinkie mientras los ponys no entendían lo que decía haciendo que Rainbow se golpeara la frente

-bien- dijo Cero del otro lado –esto no será fácil pero ya es hora de comenzar con mi misión- decía muy segura de sí misma

En un restaurante en Ponyville

-ver la cara de Trixie en el acto no tiene precio- dijo Starlight riéndose con Ventus

-me hubiera gustado ver el gran acto de la "gran y poderosa Trixie"- dijo Ventus imitándola haciendo reír a la unicornio lavanda

-que bien te sale- dijo Starlight riéndose -gracias por haber venido-

-no tenía nada que hacer- dijo Ventus -no podía rechazar una invitación a comer-

-pero... ¿y el citatorio? - dijo Starlight

-que se joda esa mujer- dijo Ventus -tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer que estar soportando a esa maldita harpía-

\- ¿cómo atender a cierto amigo tuyo por ejemplo? - dijo un unicornio llegando junto con una potranca el cual Ventus y Starlight lo reconocen -hola Fast, hola también estudiante de la princesa Twilight-

-Blueblood- dijo Ventus no muy feliz de volver a verlo

-y su pequeña secuaz Bony Glider- dijo Starlight seriamente

-esa soy yo- dijo Bony con sus atuendos normales que eran el suéter negro y el gorro sonriéndoles mientras que los ponys lo veían con cara de que querían matarlos a ambos

En la cima de una torre de Canterlot una yegua reflexionaba lo ocurrido

\- ¿qué sucederá ahora que la dama de hierro regreso a jodernos?, ¿logrará su cometido y atrapará a mi Igny?, ¿que estará tramando Blueblood y su secuaz ahora?, algo me dice que esos dos no están tramando nada bueno y ¿qué demonios está ocultando Ventus?, ¿será esta la verdad que le contó a Starlight de lo que le ocurrió a mi hermano? y ¿por qué Sweetie Bot está apagada?, Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo- decía Paint despidiéndose del grupo –les mando un beso y hasta pronto-


	56. Las cosas se complican

**_*Capitulo 56: Las cosas se complican_**

-no es que me importe y nada por el estilo, pero... ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí Blueblood? - gritaba Ventus

-sin ofender... pero... lárgate quieres- dijo Starlight

-oigan tranquilícense - dijo Blueblood sonriéndole tranquilamente - ¿les importa si Bony y yo los acompañamos? -

-no!- dijeron los ponys al unísono, pero tanto la niña como pesteblood se sentaron de todas maneras

-gracias por entender... no saben lo que tuvimos que pasar al regresar- dijo Blueblood

-con eso de la economía y toda la cosa- dijo Bony

-pero es bueno regresar a casa, sobre todo con los amigos- dijo el príncipe

-no me vengas con esas Blueblood, tu y yo nunca fuimos amigos!- grito Ventus, pero Starlight lo calmaba

-no hemos olvidado las estupideces que hicieron ustedes dos- dijo Starlight

-solo... quería un mundo mejor para todos- dijo Blueblood defendiéndose

-casi condenas a toda Equestria- contraataco Glimmer

-condenando un futuro horroroso y cruel- dijo Ventus

-sé que hemos cometido algunos errores- dijo Bony

\- ¿algunos? - dijo Ventus con sarcasmo

-está bien, bastantes errores, ya sufrimos las consecuencias- dijo Bony

-pero queremos cambiar y por eso estamos aquí- dijo Blueblood -Bony y yo necesitamos de su ayuda, ya que no tenemos a nadie con quien acudir-

\- ¿por qué no le dices a tus queridas tías? - pregunto Ventus tomando su vaso con agua

-porque ellas están ocupadas con… ya sabes... la dama de hierro-

\- ¿así que ya estas al tanto de su regreso? - dijo Ventus mirándolo seriamente

-escuchamos rumores y toda la cosa- dijo Bony ordenándole a los meseros una rebanada de pastel comenzando a comérselo

-y si yo voy… lo único que harán será molestarse- dijo Blueblood

-estés o no estés se van a molestar de todas maneras- dijo Ventus -y más contigo y sigo sin poder creerlo, casi destruyes Manehatan tu solo-

-ya me disculpé por eso... por si no lo sabían gracias moa… ósea yo... y a la firma mía y de otros nobles que por cierto son amigos míos fue que su familia real creciera... me deben una- dijo Blueblood

-no te debemos nada, lo hiciste para que te salváramos el pellejo- dijo Ventus golpeando la mesa -eres un error de la naturaleza que no debió haber nacido-

-yo no soy el único que comete errores... ustedes han cometido errores y más tu... ¿o ya te olvidaste del incidente IN-27? -

-suficiente… no tengo razón para quedarme aquí con este idiota- dijo Ventus molesto –vámonos Starlight vayamos a otro lugar para comer- decía yéndose seguido de la unicornio lavanda quien no dijo nada y solo se fue con el

-sabemos cómo encontrar a Ignos Nigth- dijo Bony tomando la palabra luego de haberse comido el pastel provocando que se detuvieran haciendo que el pegaso rojo se acercara al príncipe levantándolo de su lugar llevándolo a otra parte -Glimmer quédate con la niña… voy a tener que hablar con este pelmazo en un lugar más privado-

En los baños del local

-fuera todo el mundo!- grito Ventus espantando a los ponys que estaban ahí, para después aventar al príncipe al suelo -tienes solo una oportunidad… así que mejor no me hagas malgastar mi tiempo, habla ahora!- grito Ventus sujetando a Blueblood volviendo a arrojar estampándose en los lavaderos - ¿quién te dijo eso? Respóndeme!- decía el pegaso rojo estampándolo contra la pared de nuevo

-un carnero mágico me lo dijo... para ser un viejo decrepito es muy sabio- dijo Blueblood sonriéndole malvadamente levantándose adolorido -y me dijo muchas cosas muy interesantes, secretos que ni siquiera tu equipo sabe y les has estado guardando desde hace tiempo-

-voy a golpearte hasta que mis cascos se machen con el poco cerebro que tienes- dijo Ventus

-adelante hazlo... pero si lo haces Bony les dirá a tus amigos la verdad de que tu... has estado ocultando información a tu equipo- dijo Blueblood

-lo hago por su bien- dijo Ventus presionando su cuello desesperándose -no tienen idea del peligro en el que se están metiendo, no quiero involucrarlos... y no voy a permitir que un unicornio patético como tú me chantajee... Starlight Glimmer ya lo sabe y me apoya-

-y.… también... les dirá... que... tu... estuviste... presente el día... que desapareció Ignos Nigth- dijo Blueblood haciendo que se detuviera el pegaso por unos instantes -si voy al infierno... te llevare conmigo- decía el príncipe faltándole aire -y supongo que... tampoco se lo contaste... a la yegua esa... jajaja- de último momento Fast lo suelta logrando recuperar el aliento el príncipe

-si dices algo... juro que te borrare esa maldita... sonrisa que tienes- dijo Ventus intentando calmarse pero no podía

-si te sirve de consuelo... a mi... en lo más remoto...no me interesa lo que les paso... ese secreto es mi seguro de vida... para evitar que locos como tú me maten- dijo Blueblood

-dame una razón para evitar que circules ese rumor- dijo Ventus

-cómo te dije antes necesito tu ayuda... ayúdame y yo te ayudo... ¿qué dices? - dijo Blueblood

-no eres un pony de mucha confianza que digamos- dijo Ventus

\- ¿por qué siempre me dicen eso?, cada vez que los ponys me ven se espantan- dijo Blueblood

\- ¿me pregunto por qué será?... topo- dijo Ventus

-tuve mis razones y lo sabes- dijo Blueblood abriendo el lavabo para lavarse las pesuñas y cara -oye... por si no lo sabias soy un príncipe... y como príncipe siempre cumplo con mi palabra-

-¿en serio?- pregunto Ventus con sarcasmo

-que me parta un rayo si no es verdad- dijo Blueblood -digo… aún conservo algo de orgullo, con algo de honor y si no lo cumplo... ¿pues de que sirve ser un príncipe si no tienes orgullo y honor?... ya que todo lo deje por ... ya sabes, por proteger a.… alguien tan fastidiosa como Bony-

-... necesitare pensarlo- dijo Ventus retirándose

-pero no te tardes- dijo Blueblood deteniéndose Fast por un instante -el carnero me dijo que las fuerzas del mal lo están buscando-

-tu sí que tienes amigos tan raros- dijo Ventus ignorando lo último que dijo

-si cambias de parecer estaré en el hotel de Ponyville- dijo Blueblood, Ventus no dijo nada y se retiró -ya volverá, sé que lo hará- decía el príncipe muy seguro -espero…- decía preocupado al final

En el cuartel de los caballeros en la sala principal del lugar las manes estaban ahí reunidas junto con Spike y Paint luego de lo ocurrido

-es oficial, somos las peores amigas del mundo- dijo Rainbow jugando un juego de pinball que estaba ahí

-esto es lo que sucede cuando eres interrogado por esa mujer- dijo Applejack recostada en el tapete mientras que Rarity estaba en otro sofá queriendo tejer algo, pero no tenía inspiración para eso al igual que Twilight quien intento leer algo, pero no estaba concentrada

-¿y supieron algo de Arpeggio?- pregunto Fluttershy intentando cambiar de tema sentada en otro sofá a lado de Paint y Spike

-Rockaid y los otros lo están haciendo cantar... pero no rancheras- dijo Pinkie llegando con una bandeja - ¿quién quiere cupcakes? - decía poniéndolos en una mesita de vidrio Paint y Spike tomaron unos, pero les supieron horribles

-están duros- dijo Spike queriendo morder unos

-y quemados- dijo Paint escupiendo el humo

-lo se… por más que lo intento me están saliendo quemados ¿no sé por qué? - dijo Pinkie tristemente comiendo un cupcake, pero le supo a quemado escupiéndolo

-aaaahhh ¿como es posible que nos haya pasado esto? - dijo Ember poniendo sus pesuñas en su cara

-hola chicas- dijo Shining llegando - ¿qué les pasa?, ¿por qué tan tristes? -

-no querrás saberlo hermano- dijo Twilight

-y... ¿cómo les fue en el citatorio? - al decir eso Shining las yeguas y Dragon se deprimieron mas -por sus expresiones les diría que les fue horrible-

-no tienes idea querido- dijo Rarity

\- ¿tan mal les fue? - pregunto Shining así que las pony le contaron lo ocurrido - ¿cómo pudieron hacer eso? -

-no lo sabemos- dijo Applejack

-nos tomó a cada una hasta hacernos hablar sin parar- dijo Pinkie Pie

-uso nuestro miedo en nuestra contra- dijo Rainbow golpeando el juego ya que no le iba tan bien que digamos

-pero solo dijimos la verdad- dijo Rarity

-si... pero hay verdades que no se deben contar- dijo Shining - ¿qué tanto dijeron? -

-lo de Gibson y Nova, lo de la gala del galope, la fuerte discusión de los hermanos Nigth y la tronada que se dieron la parejita mágica- dijo Pinkie Pie haciendo que se deprimieron Paint y Twilight -creo que no debimos haber dicho eso-

-y no debimos- dijo Spike -y gracias a nosotros Ignos Nigth ahora está catalogado como un loco asesino trastornado siendo buscado por la dama de hierro para que lo encierre y lo envíen a la bóveda-

-aaaahhhh- decían Twilight y Paint suspirando con melancolía

-o tal vez no termine en la bóveda- dijo Shining aliviando un poco del sufrimiento de sus dos yeguas favoritas -pues con lo que dijeron… tal vez termine ejecutado-

-aaaahhhh- ahora todas las ponys gritaron con melancolía

-Shining cielo… no sigas- dijo Paint sintiéndose mal

\- ¿y ahora que hacemos? - pregunto Fluttershy

-pedirle a Lauren que no lo encuentren- dijo Applejack –y ha Hyndel pedirle que le dé un infarto a esa mujer hasta matarla-

-pero si pedimos eso... ya no lo volveremos a ver- dijo Rarity

-creo que es mejor así Rarity... que no vuelva a Equestria nunca más- dijo Twilight con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos mientras sus amigas se deprimían

En la casa de Blazy

\- ¿dónde está él bebe?... ¿dónde está él bebe?... aquí esta- decía Sweetie haciendo reír al pequeño Rotox quien estaba en los brazos de Sunflower en la estancia principal

-le caíste bien a mi nieto- dijo Sunflower

-me encantan los bebes... ojala algún día tenga los míos- dijo Sweetie Belle

\- ¿pero quién sería el papa?... Rockaid, Buttom o el hijo del lechero- susurro Scootaloo haciendo reír a Apple Bloom quienes estaban cerca de una mesa sirviéndose unos aperitivos que había ahí

-no saben lo feliz que estoy volver a verlas de nuevo- dijo Burning -me sentía muy sola con todo lo que nos pasó-

-para eso estamos aquí Burning- dijo Apple Bloom alegrando a la pequeña pony mostaza -para alegrar a los amigos en un momento así de difícil-

-eso y más la comida que esta mmmm... para chuparse las pesuñas- dijo Scootaloo comiendo augustamente mientras Apple Bloom le da un codazo haciendo que se ahogara para luego beber un poco de agua

-esa Scoot, así es ella- dijo Apple Bloom sonriéndole a la potrilla

-todo está muy rico, mis felicidades al chef- dijo Charmy comiendo con ellas

-qué bueno que les gusto primo... siempre contrato lo mejor de lo mejor- dijo Blazy llegando con su guardaespaldas - ¿oh no Grizzly? -

\- ¿qué puedo decir mi niña?... me gusta cocinar- dijo el oso polar con un delantal blanco poniendo otro plato lleno de sándwiches de queso rebanados en forma triangular -aquí tienen pequeños ponys, lo mejor de lo mejor-

-gracias- decían los potrillos agradecidos

-abue... Sweetie coman, aprovechen que está caliente- les decía Blazy invocando sus vectores agarrando cada comida sirviéndola en un plato dándoselos a su abuela e invitada

-gracias- decían ellas agradecidas

-que hermoso bebe tienen... ¿es tuyo Blazy?- pregunto Sweetie

-es mi hermano y de Burning- dijo Blazy comprendiendo las Cruzzaders

-no sabía que Aspros tuviera otro hijo- susurro Scootaloo a Apple Bloom

-lleva poco tiempo de nacido- dijo Burning escuchándolas

\- ¿y lo sabe tu papa? - pregunto Apple Bloom

-aun no- dijo Burning

-entonces… ¿quién es la madre afortunada en tener esta cosita tan linda? - pregunto Sweetie acariciando al bebe quien no paraba de sonreírle

-esa cosita linda es mía- dijo Selina apareciéndose atrás de Sweetie Belle sintiendo como se le helaba la sangre

-Selina- decían las otras Cruzzaders al unisonó

-así es niñas, hola de nuevo- decía la batpony sentándose en el sofá al lado de Sweetie y de su suegra

\- ¿qué hacen esas tres potrancas aquí? - pregunto Groonz llegando observándolas como si fueran enemigos

-genial ella y su cornudo amigo wybern están aquí, ¿qué hacemos? - pregunto Scootaloo

-shhhh- Apple Bloom no dijo nada callándola

-yo las invite para que estén con los niños- dijo Blazy -y pasar un tiempo de calidad con los amigos-

-esta no es una guardería- dijo el pony wybern intimidando a las Cruzzaders

-esta casa es de la niña Blazy y puede invitar a quien sea, cualquier amigo de la niña es amigo mío- dijo el oso defendiéndolas

-la última vez que tuvimos visitas nos pusieron un cuatro- dijo Groonz -y curiosamente estas tres potrancas estuvieron aquí antes del ataque a la finca-

-por favor Groonz, son solo calumnias tuyas- dijo Selina

-además ese día llegamos por accidente, no es algo así de que estábamos destinados a encontrarlos y decirles a sus enemigos suyos y toda la cosa- dijo Sweetie Belle mientras sus amigas se golpeaban la cabeza

-Selina calma a tu Guardian, está molestando a mis invitadas- dijo Blazy protegiéndolas

-contrólate Groonz, aquí estamos a salvo, no estamos haciendo nada malo- dijo Selina

-por ahora…-

-Sweetie Belle!- grito Apple Bloom para que se callara –así es ella de mensa, no le hagan caso- decía sonriéndoles mientras seguía comiendo

De vuelta al cuartel

-hola- decía Starlight llegando viendo a todos los de la sala a excepción de Paint

-hola- dijeron las manes aun sintiéndose tristes

\- ¿porque esas caras? - preguntaba ella

-no preguntes- dijo Rainbow

-las chicas fueron interrogadas y ahora la dama de hierro busca a Ignos para encerrarlo por lo que se le acusa y todo eso- dijo Shining

-qué horror- dijo Starlight sin poder creerlo - ¿y que van a hacer? -

-nada... no podemos hacer nada contra esa mujer- dijo Twilight –está en su derecho-

-pero no pueden permitirlo- dijo Starlight -si lo hacen estarán demostrando que ella tiene la razón y no las dejara en paz-

-Starlight cielo no podemos hacer nada- dijo Fluttershy -no tenemos idea de que le ocurrió a Ignos durante ese incidente-

-y no tenemos idea de donde esta cariño- dijo Rarity

-es como buscar una aguja en un pajar- dijo Applejack

\- ¿entonces se van a quedar así nada más? - dijo Starlight molestándose

-ya no sabemos que hacer... estábamos comentando eso y decidimos que es mejor dejarlo así- dijo Twilight

\- ¿es todo lo que harán?... Twilight un amigo esta haya afuera... y está pidiendo ayuda- dijo Starlight

-apreciamos tu preocupación y todo eso… pero sin ninguna pista o algo de su paradero... no podemos hacer nada- dijo Rainbow

-queremos ayudar pero sin pruebas no podemos hacer nada por el- dijo Pinkie

-las chicas tienen razón Starlight, como dice mi hermana lo mejor para él, es que no regrese a casa- dijo Shining

-pero tiene que volver... este es su hogar- dijo Starlight -bien como sea, si ustedes quieren quedarse así háganlo, pero yo aún no pierdo las esperanzas- decía la unicornio lavanda retirándose molesta

En una Ponyville desolada

-qué raro... ¿dónde está todo el mundo? - pregunto Ventus caminando viendo la cuidad vacía sin ningún alma en pena que vagara por aquí llegando hasta el castillo de la amistad adentrándose por el vacío lugar, cuando de pronto escucho unos ruidos de por aquí adentrándose más a fondo hasta llegar al gran comedor donde el pegaso rojo abre las puertas llevándose una gran sorpresa

-hasta que por fin llegas- decía Rockaid recibiéndolo con un traje de gala que llevaba puesto junto con Rarity que llevaba un vestido rojo

-mira como vienes, con esas fachas… debiste haberte arreglado y más en tu boda- dijo Rarity arreglándolo al instante

\- ¿mi boda? - dijo el pegaso rojo sorprendido viendo la sala donde estaba, todo el lugar tenía arreglos florales por doquier con pájaros que estaban en el techo cantando felizmente y animales por todo el lugar listos para ver la ceremonia mientras la unicornio blanca termino de arreglarlo dándole un esmoquin con una rosa blanca

-listo- dijo Rarity sonriéndole

-wow- dijo Ventus sin poder creerlo, todos los residentes de Ponyville estaban ahí incluyendo las princesas Celestia, Luna y Cadence con vestidos de gala color dorado negro con azul y azul cristal llevando cada una, Ven caminaba hacia el altar viendo a todos sus conocidos, ahí estaba Mapache animándolo, Brodek haciéndole señas de "te acabas de condenar", Shield estaba ahí consolando a Shining quien lloraba desconsoladamente mientras este sostenía a la bebe del príncipe

-la futura señora Fast te espera- dijo Alex como padrino recibiendo al pegaso

\- ¿qué señora Fast? - pregunto Ventus nervioso –¿porque todos están aquí?, ¿qué boda?, ¿qué sucede? -

-no sabes lo felices que estamos por ti y Fluttershy, Ventus- dijo Twilight en el centro con un vestido topacio transparente con su cabello en forma de colmena siendo la encargada de todo esto y al lado estaban las damas de honor de la novia que eran Rainbow, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie, Starlight y Paint todas llevando el mismo vestido de la unicornio blanca, de pronto las puertas de la sala se abren entrando ahí la pegaso amarilla de sus sueños ella llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco con cabello recogido dejándose caer un mechón de pelo tapado con un velo de novia siendo acompañado por conejo Ángel quien la guiaba al altar y las Cruzzaders quienes levantaban el velo atrás de ella

-ohhh... si... esa señora Fast- dijo Ventus arreglándose bien para su futura acompañante de por vida quien se acercó al altar con el sonriéndole dulcemente mientras el conejo se la entregaba haciéndole una seña de advertencia "hazle algo y lo pagaras con sangre", pero el pegaso lo ignoro levantando su velo para ver su hermosa cara

-ese es mi amigo whoooohooohooooo!- gritaba White Wolf sentado al lado de Derpy con su niña quien lo acompañaba mientras que Oblivion al lado de él lo callaba

-cierra la boca idiota- susurro el pegaso oscuro

-Rarity... hola- dijo el demonio Berser quien saludaba a su pony quien coquetamente le manda un saludo haciendo que Paint lo viera asqueándose haciendo reír a Holy Blade quien estaba mirándola bobamente mientras que Xion quien llevaba solamente un moño estaba en la cabeza de el

-Holy... límpiate la baba al menos- dijo Xion sintiendo pena por el mientras Twilight se ponía enfrente de los pegasos haciendo señas de que guardaran silencio para dar inicio a la ceremonia

-yeguas, caballos y otros híbridos que están aquí provenientes de la oscuridad y todo eso etc.- dijo Twilight

-somos nosotros whooohooo arriba el caos!- dijo Discord con esmoquin haciendo que Celestia lo callara

-estamos aquí reunidos para unir a nuestra querida amiga Fluttershy y Ventus Fast en sagrado matrimonio- dijo la alicornio mientras Spike con esmoquin llegaba con un cojín y ahí había dos pulseras matrimoniales doradas con un diamante rosado con la Cuttie mark de los novios -el amor puede ser algo lindo y bello y más cuando lo disfrutamos con nuestros seres queridos en especial si son con los mejores amigos-

-estoy emocionada... ¿no te parece Ven? - dijo Fluttershy mientras Twilight hablaba y hablaba

-por supuesto que sí... es el momento… más feliz de mi vida- dijo Ventus emocionado y nervioso por dentro viendo a todos sus seres queridos reunidos finalmente, pero había algo que le llamo su atención, todos estaban ahí, sus amigos conocidos, todo Ponyville, hasta la realeza, pero había alguien que no se encontraba en esta sala, cosa que le preocupo un poco al pegaso rojo el cual comenzó a observar en todo el lugar comenzando a sentirse mal

\- ¿Ven? - dijo Twilight siendo interrumpida - ¿todo está bien Ventus? - preguntaba ella mientras los invitados se preguntaban que le ocurría

-no.… no… todo está bien- dijo Ventus comenzando a preocupar a los invitados en especial a su prometida

-Ventus…- decía Fluttershy preocupándose - ¿qué te ocurre? -

\- ¿dime una cosa Twilight? - pregunto Ventus a la alicornio - ¿dónde está Ignos? -

-oh no te preocupes Ventus, aquí estoy- decía la voz de Ignos escuchándose haciendo que el pegaso lo volteara ver llevándose una horrorosa sorpresa –no… -

\- ¿qué ocurre Ven?... soy yo Ignos- decía el alicornio robótico Blackgate con esmoquin hablando como el, sobre todo con la cara del unicornio pagada a él conteniendo la risa -tu mejor amigo-

-noooo!- grito Ventus volteando a ver a todos sus amigos y conocidos quienes se convirtieron en Blackgates todos ellos en especial Fluttershy

\- ¿qué te pasa cariño? - dijo el alicornio robótico asustando al pegaso quien cayó al suelo mientras los robots comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco a el

-has fallado Ventus Fast- decían las réplicas de Black -HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA HA HA HA HA- todos los alicornios reían de el de pronto aquel pegaso comenzó a encogerse haciéndose un pequeño potrillo

-déjenme- decía el pequeño Fast en posición fetal comenzando a llorar mientras los clones le decían "fracasado, fracasado, fracasado" mientras todo el lugar se escurecía siendo tragado el pegaso rojo por la oscuridad

-reúne a tu familia Fast- dijo una voz misteriosa, de pronto un destello de luz ilumino el lugar borrando toda maldad que había en el lugar liberando al potrillo de su prisión mientras se preguntaba ¿que ocurría? al ver toda esta luz que había por todo el lugar, acto seguido el lugar se ilumina todavía mas siendo transportado a otra parte, el pequeño Fast vio que estaba caminando encima de un lago a la vez viendo las hermosas estrellas que estaban en el espacio

-¿qué es este lugar?- pregunto Ventus impresionado por el lugar donde estaba, en eso debajo del lugar una figura surge del agua, era un pájaro enorme, pero no uno cualquiera, este era bípedo color blanco como la nieve plumas en la cabeza con mechones largos, pico azul marino con runas mágicas en sus brazos, pañoleta morada rasgada en su cuello junto con una pechera dorada con hombreras, medallas y telas grises debajo de ella y pantalón café mostrando sus patas amarilla con garras muy afiladas, aquel ser estaba en un estado de meditación, Fast por otro lado lo reconoció al instante -al... almirante... Broodwind-

-un gusto verte de nuevo... Ventus Fast- dijo aquel Orny meditando sin prestarle atención a nada

\- ¿estoy... soñando verdad? - preguntaba el pequeño pegaso rojo - ¿qué hace... usted aquí? -

-me encantaría resolver todas tus dudas... pero como puedes ver no tengo mucho tiempo pequeño Fast- dijo Broodwind –así que seré breve-

\- ¿qué quiere de mí? - pregunto el pequeño Ventus sentándose -sea lo que quiera no puedo serle útil- decía todo triste

\- ¿por qué lo dices? - pregunto Broodwind

-soy un fracasado... deje que un amigo, se fuera para siempre- dijo el pequeño pegaso comenzando a llorar -no estuve ahí para ayudarlo… y ahora… mis amigos corren peligro y me aterra lo que ese psicópata puede llegar a hacerles-

-sé que tienes miedo y estas en un mar de dudas, por eso estoy aquí... te he venido a dar mi ayuda- dijo Broodwind

\- ¿usted me quiere ayudar? - pregunto el pequeño Ventus - ¿pero cómo? -

-ya envié ayuda a tu reino... solo es cuestión de que tu encuentres a ese aliado mío- decía el Orny respirando profundamente, en eso unos ecos se escucharon por el lugar donde estaban, eran gritos horrendos

-¿que fue ese ruido?- pregunto el pequeño pegaso asustándolo

-las fuerzas del mal... demonios- dijo Broodwind abriendo sus ojos color azul celestes -nos encontraron... se nos acaba el tiempo, escúchame no puedo decir su nombre porque la oscuridad nos está oyendo ahora mismo... y eso arruinaría la misión de mi contacto-

\- ¿entonces como lo voy a encontrar? - pregunto potrillo asustándose escuchándose más los lamentos

\- ¿cuál es el código de un Orny antes de la lucha? - dijo Broodwind mientras el pequeño Fast se quedó en duda -hazle esa pregunta y mi contacto te responderá, solo él lo sabe, solo él sabe la respuesta hazlo... ya le di la orden de que ofrezca sus servicios-

\- ¿cuál es el código de un Orny antes de la lucha? - preguntaba el pegaso mientras el Orny movió su cabeza en señal de si mientras los ecos tenebrosos se escuchaban cada vez mas

-ten mucho cuidado caballero del viento, las sombras han llegado a Equestria una vez más- dijo Broodwind sorprendiendo al pegaso rojo -y esta vez la oscuridad se está disfrazando como aliados nuestros… incluso nos llegara a tentar con cosas que siempre hemos deseado... y ten cuidado con la Marine, ellos ya están siendo consumidos por la maldad-

-almirante Broodwind!- grito el potrillo preocupado mientras el lugar estaba oscureciéndose dando a entender que la maldad los había encontrado

-y Ven- Ventus voltea a ver al Orny por última vez -es hora... de volverá a reunir a la familia- una luz intensifico el lugar llevándose a la oscuridad que estaba ahí mientras Ventus era tragado por esa luz

De vuelta a la realidad

-haaaa!- grito Ventus despertando respirando agitadamente rápidamente el pegaso se examinó viendo que estaba como adulto preocupado por lo que acaba de soñar -que horror... no sé si pueda soportar otra pesadilla mas como esta-

-"encuentra a mi contacto… vuelve a reunir a la familia"- decía la voz de Broodwind

-almirante…- dijo Ventus escuchando la voz, pero no había señales de él, Fast se preguntaba una y otra vez sobre sus sueños ¿si es real o no?, estaba confundido sin saber qué hacer en eso alguien toca la puerta

-Ven... Ven... Ven!- gritaba Starlight golpeando la puerta apresuradamente haciendo que Ventus abriera la puerta

-¿Starlight que ocurre?- pregunto el pegaso viendo a la unicornio asustada

-tenemos un grave problema- dijo la unicornio lavanda con una expresión de preocupación así que el pegaso lo dejo pasar a su humilde morada comenzando a relatarle lo que ocurrió en el cuartel

-hay carajo… esa maldita mujer lo volvió a hacer- dijo Ventus furioso pataleando mientras la unicornio estaba sentada en el sofá escuchando los quejidos del caballero -demonios-

-y gracias a los testimonios de cada pony, Ignos es catalogado ahora como un maniático asesino perturbador y homicida- dijo Starlight -esa mujer no descansara hasta verlo preso-

-o peor aún… que lo maten- dijo Ventus tratando de calmarse -a eso se refería Broodwind, las sombras están aquí-

\- ¿Broodwind? - pregunto Starlight - ¿hablas del almirante Broodwind?... ¿estuvo aquí? - decía la unicornio sorprendida

-algo así... bueno... en mi sueños- dijo Ventus contándole lo que soñó evitando la parte de su pesadilla

\- ¿y ese contacto suyo crees que nos ayude? - dijo Starlight - ¿y como lo vas a reconocer? -

-con una pregunta que solo el contacto que envió el almirante sabe- dijo Ventus pensativo

-las chicas dicen que lo mejor para Ignos es que... no regrese a Equestria, que mejor se quede donde quiera que esté- dijo Starlight

-no podemos permitir eso… el estúpido de Blueblood me lo dijo, pero no lo escuche, las fuerzas del mal también lo están buscando, Ignos corre un grave peligro- dijo Ventus mirando por la ventana el exterior el hermoso atardecer -solo hay una solución a todo esto-

\- ¿qué estás pensando Ven? - pregunto Starlight

-tenemos que traer de vuelta a Ignos Nigth- dijo Ventus muy decidido

En el cuartel de los caballeros afuera del lugar ya en la tarde

-dime la verdad Gibson... ¿abre hecho lo correcto al decirle a Cero toda la verdad?- preguntaba la alicornio viendo su reflejo en la laguna mientras el unicornio tinto la acompañaba

-tú y tus amigas hicieron lo correcto- dijo el sargento -al final si no hablabas con ella de todo esto el resultado sería más catastrófico, Cero es de esas personas que se toman muy enserio su trabajo-

-conozco a Ignos... es idiota y todo... ¿pero llegar a ser un asesino?... yo...-

-a veces las personas ocultan sus verdaderos rostros frente a los demás para pasar desapercibidos- dijo Gibson viendo su rostro ahora -como en el caso de tu ex- decía golpeando su imagen en el agua distorsionando su imagen como el de ella –¿no fue así como te sentiste cuando conociste a Blackgate? -

-sí, pero…. hay algo que no me cuadra con todo esto- dijo Twilight en duda

-Twilight me duele decírtelo, pero lo digo por me importas- dijo Gibson mirándolo de frente a sus ojos -Ignos Nigth es un criminal trastornado muy peligroso y si algo te llegara a hacer no me lo perdonaría por nada en el mundo-

-el jamás me lastimaría- dijo Twilight no muy convencida –aunque el me siga odiando… jamás lo haría-

-es un demente que solo le gusta hacer sufrir a la gente- dijo Gibson –perdóname princesa, pero es cierto... alguien como Ignos Nigth no merece esa clase de relación y mucho menos como alguien tan bella como tu- aquel unicornio tinto se acercó dándole un beso a ella en la mejilla mientras ella seguía pensativa en lo ocurrido

En la enfermería del lugar

\- ¿y dónde está tu criada? - pregunto Shining quien le hacía compañía a Holy Blade sentando en una silla leyendo una historieta

-se fue a la casa de Paint, fue muy amable al recibirla se llevan tan bien esas dos- dijo Holy Blade

\- ¿pero tan bien? - dijo Shining en tono coqueto -que te apuesto que hacen cosas malas sin ti- decía el

-vete al diablo- dijo Holy molesto -espera que pueda levantarme de la cama, les voy a hacer cosas sucias que ni te imaginas-

-Holy sé que estas deprimido por estar ahí, así que te traje esto para alegrarte… mira lo que encontré- dijo la gatielaga arrastrando algo pesado

-esa no es una enfermera sexy- dijo Holy Blade mientras la gatielaga se alegraba

-mejor que eso, encontré un tanque de helio- dijo Xion sacando un globo comenzando a inflarlo para después comenzar a aspirarlo -"que tal si nos divertimos con este bebe"- decía ella con una voz varonil

-jajajaja… que bien, aunque una enfermera sexy hubiera sido mejor pero bueno- dijo Holy Blade agarrando el globo con su magia inflándolo para después aspirarlo -"esto esta chévere"- dijo con una voz chillona riéndose con ella

-están dementes ¿lo sabían? - dijo Shining

-"oh vamos que nunca inhalaste estas cosas"- dijo Holy Blade haciendo reír un poco a Shining invitándolo dándole el globo -"inténtalo es divertido te aleja de tus problemas"-

-está bien- Shining tomo el globo aspirándolo -"cósmico"- decía el con una voz de mujer haciendo riéndose entre ellos

-"mírenme soy Spike bla bla bla esto… bla bla bla aquello… bla bla bla, Twilight ¿por qué no eres una princesa normal?"- dijo Xion imitando al bebe dragón riendo con lo ponys -"Rarity o mi dulce Rarity siempre sueño y pienso en ti como quisiera tenerte solo para mí... y dejes a ese demonio por mí que es un imbécil"-

-"a quien estas llamando imbécil"- dijo Shining hablando como Berser mientras no paraban de reír

-"mírenme soy Ventus soy un amargado bla bla bla… voy a matar a Ángel, los odio a todos ojalá se mueran- dijo Holy hablando como Ventus

-"ahora soy Rockaid soy un niño estúpido que vuela cosas sin sentido voy a cocinar algo para mi Sweetie Belle ups… volé la estufa"- dijo Xion imitando al enano

-jajajajaja-

-Holy… Holy vamos imítala- dijo Xion hablando con su voz normal –ya sabes a quien-

-no puedo hacer eso gatita… ¿y si ella viene? - dijo Holy un poco asustado

-vamos Holy… ¿o que eres gallina? - dijo Xion dándole el globo

-pua pua pua pua pua- dijo Shining imitando a una gallina

-a mi nadie... me dice gallina... ok lo hare- dijo Holy tomando el globo aspirándolo profundamente

En otra parte de la base por un corredor

\- ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunto Paint viendo llegar a su más odiada enemiga

-que te importa- dijo Cadence -busco a mi esposo... ¿lo has visto?-

-lo vi con Holy Blade en la enfermería- dijo Paint caminando hacia haya -te llevo-

-se dónde es- dijo Cadence acompañándola -ni que fuera idiota-

\- ¿porque crees que te estoy llevando haya? - dijo Ember mientras la princesa lo veía feo

En la enfermería

-"hola mis queridos fans soy Ember Paint su yegua loca favorita"- dijo Holy imitando la voz de Ember

-jajajajaja- tanto la gatielaga como Shining se rieron a carcajadas

-"solo quiero que sepan amo a todos mis fans que leen esta historia"- dijo Holy

-si te pareces a ella… toda chiflada- dijo Xion con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos

-"y yo soy Cadence y soy la gobernante del imperio de cristal"- dijo Shining ahora imitando la voz de su esposa haciendo reír más a Xion -"soy la alicornio más bella de todos los tiempos"-

-"bájate de tus nubes boba yo soy la yegua más bella de todos los tiempos"- dijo Holy -"golfa"-

-"zorra"- dijo Shining

-"lagartona"-

-"gata"-

-"perra"-

-"víbora"-

-"alacrán"-

-mi panza… no puedo… parar de reírme…- dijo Xion

-"yo soy la mejor yegua de todos los tiempos porque tengo un esposo tan bello... que muy pronto lo dejare para esposar a Rockaid Hunter como mi próximo mejor esposo de la historia"- dijo Shining

-"pues que ramera eres... yo por lo menos voy a estar con el mejor amante de todo el mundo... alguien bello, fuerte, carismático... todo una fiera en la cama"- dijo Holy -"muy pronto me conocerás como la futura señora Holy Blade"

-chicos…- dijo Xion deteniendo su risa por un momento

-"pues Rockaid Hunter será un mejor amante que Holy Blade"- dijo Shining

-"pues ese enano te explotara cuando estén en coito... en cambio mi Holy y yo explotaremos pero de puro placer por el éxtasis"- Holy

-chicos…- dijo Xion

-"yo le daré a Holy unos hijos tan bellos y seductores como el, que lo querrán y lo respetaran y no terminaran como el idiota de su hijo que apenas le dirigen la palabra"- dijo Holy

-oye Windfield te quiere… salvo que todavía no lo demuestra pero... ¿qué estoy diciendo?… en serio chicos deben parar- dijo Xion asustándose

-"pues con Rockaid no tendré problemas le daré los hijos que siempre ha deseado, vamos a ser una familia tan feliz y seremos tan amorosos que como lo fue con Shining"- dijo el príncipe unicornio

-chicos es enserio paren- dijo la gatielaga

-"y si mejor los dejamos y nos largamos de Equestria tu y yo para consumar nuestro amor como siempre lo habíamos querido"- dijo Holy Blade

-"eso sería maravillo al fin estaremos juntas… te amo Paint"- dijo Shining

-"y yo a ti pend... digo Cadence"- dijo Holy

-chicos ya fue suficiente en serio paren- dijo Xion asustada

\- ¿Por qué? - decían los ponys hablando normal, la gatielaga apunta con su pata haciendo que voltearan llenando los ponys sus caras de horror

-Cadence!- grito Shining

-pend... dijo… Paint!- dijo Holy mas blanco de lo que ya es -hola chicas- decía el sonriendo como idiota, ambas yeguas tenían una expresión de seriedad con una mirada fulminante

-¿no me digan que escucharon todo lo que dijimos?- pregunto Shining nervioso pero las caras de ambas yeguas lo decía todo mientras unas venas les votaba la cabeza en señal de enojo

-esto no terminara bien- dijo Xion alejándose un poco dándose la espalda para no ver

-Shining Armor!- gritaba Cadence

-Holy Blade!- grito Paint mientras sus ojos rubí brillaban levantando su casco al igual que la alicornio, afuera del cuartel solo se escuchó un fuerte ruido por toda la llanura seguido de unos gritos de unos ponys siendo castigados por sus mujeres

-aahhhhhrrrgggg-

-y ni te molestes en regresar todavía al imperio Shining Amor, sigues castigado!- grito Cadence saliendo de la enfermería completamente furiosa

-el mejor amante de todos, ni que la tuvieras de oro- dijo Paint saliendo después limpiándose la sangre que tenía en su traje

\- ¿chicos están bien? - pregunto Xion viendo el lugar destrozado con unos ponys completamente heridos

-te diré... cuando... sienta… la cabeza de nuevo- dijo Shining con el tanque de helio en la cabeza tirando en el suelo

-di que... al menos... te fue mejor que a mí...- dijo Holy Blade con la cama encima de su cuerpo con todo y equipo médico encima de el -lo vuelvo… a decir… y lo vuelvo… a repetir... amo a esa yegua- decía muy sonriente con la falta de algunos dientes desmayándose después

-hombres... no puedes vivir con ellos... pero tampoco podemos vivir sin ellos- dijo Xion melancólicamente

De vuelta con Ventus y Starlight

-pero Ven... no tenemos ni idea, ¿de dónde diablos esta exactamente?... por si no lo sabias el mundo donde vivimos es enorme y desconocido... es como buscar una aguja en un pajar- dijo Starlight -nos tomaría, meses, años en buscarlo-

-pues no me quedare con los brazos cruzados, debo encontrarlo Starlight, si no lo hago las fuerzas del mal lo encontraran y lo mataran- dijo Ventus decidido

\- ¿pero cómo lo vas a encontrar? - preguntaba ella

-se me ocurre un método... el cual no me va a gustar para nada, pero no hay de otra... el haría lo mismo por mi… acompáñame- dijo Ventus saliendo de la casa seguido de Starlight

\- ¿a dónde vamos? - preguntaba ella

-con la única persona despreciable que tal vez nos pueda ayudar- dijo Ventus comenzando a volar seguido de Starlight quien uso su magia para levitar para así alcanzarlo, afuera de la casa se veía alguien en las sombras que los observaba

-esto se pondrá interesante- decía Shunk Kirasagui observándolo –no me lo tengo que perder por nada en el mundo- decía el investigador

En la casa de seguridad de Blazy en la estancia principal

-bueno supongo que ya es tiempo de irnos- dijo Apple Bloom sentada en un sofá con las otras

-si nuestras familias deben estar preocupadas- dijo Scootaloo

-muchas gracias por todo- dijo Sweetie Belle

\- ¿pero se van a ir así nada más solas cuando el sol se está ocultando? - decía Sunflower preocupada

-ellas saben cuidarse abuela, además no viven muy lejos- dijo Blazy

-pero aun así no es seguro... no me perdonaría si les llegara a pasar algo- dijo Selina con su bebe - ¿qué tal si se las come un lobo de madera en el camino? -

-yo podría llevarlas lady Selina- dijo Groonz observándolas

-gracias... pero no queremos molestarte- dijo Apple Bloom

-ni asustarnos- dijo Scootaloo, pero Sweetie lo golpea con su codo

-no me molesta, además tengo curiosidad de conocer a sus familiares- dijo Groonz preocupando un poco a las niñas en especial a Blazy ya que si llegaran a saber que son parientes de sus enemigos se armaría una bronca como no se imagina

-y dale con eso Groonz- dijo Selina

-por mí no hay problema que Groonz las lleve- dijo Sunflower

-no se preocupen amigas ponys, no aterra nada si lo llegan a conocer- dijo Charmy haciendo preocupar más a las potrancas

\- ¿qué hacemos? - pregunto Apple Bloom

-no lo sé aun soy muy joven para morir- dijo Scootaloo asustada como su amiga

-de hecho... ya viene alguien por nosotros- dijo Sweetie Belle impresionando a las Cruzzaders

\- ¿en serio? - dijo Sunflower

-¿Quién?- pregunto Groonz un poco molesto

-mi mama- dijo Sweetie Belle -espero que no les moleste, le envié un telegrama hace rato y dijo que vendría a recogernos a mí y a mis amigas-

-no me molesta para nada- dijo Selina

-a mí tampoco- dijo la kirin

-Sweetie no puedes involucrar a tu mama en esto- dijo Apple Bloom asustada

-mejor trae a Rarity para que nos maten a todas- dijo Scootaloo molesta

-descuiden se lo que hago, ni que fuera tan tonta como para hacer que mi propia madre venga a la boca del lobo- dijo Sweetie –dah-

\- ¿entonces a quien le escribiste? - pregunto Scootaloo preocupada

-pues...- decía Sweetie Belle

Unos veinte minutos después

\- ¿así que tú eres la madre de la pequeña Sweetie Belle? - pregunto Sunflower a la yegua que estaba a la entrada principal

-si... yo soy… la madre de Sweetie Belle- decía una yegua unicornio hermosa de ojos rubí pelaje dorado con crin plateada larga al igual que su cola con unos lentes de lectura, su Cuttie mark era una flama azul alquímica -me llamo Assiel-

-que yegua tan bonita- dijo Charmy observándola bien

\- ¿ella es tu mama Sweetie?, no inventes- dijo Burning impresionada sin dejar de ver a la yegua dorada de buen cuerpo

\- (no sé de dónde sacaron a esa yegua, pero se la están creyendo)- dijo Blazy en su mente - (pero aun así no chin... esta preciosa... qué bueno que mi apa no está aquí porque si la ve se la terminara coji...)

-es un gusto conocerla- dijo Sunflower estrechando su casco con ella -yo me llamo Sunflower-

-mucho gusto... gracias por cuidar a mi pequeñita y sus amigas- decía Assiel abrazando a al unicornio blanca

-perdón... por meterme... ¿pero en serio es la mama de Sweetie Belle?... es que no se parecen en nada- decía Selina sin poder creerle

-es que se parece más a su padre- dijo Assiel frotándole la crin

-¿puedo preguntarle algo?- pregunto el pony wybern a la yegua dorada -sus ojos...-

\- ¿sí? - preguntaba la yegua mientras las Cruzzaders se asustaban

-como que ya la había visto en alguna parte... pero no recuerdo donde- decía Groonz –¿no le parece extraño lady Selina? -

-es cierto… ¿no nos habíamos visto en algún lado?, aparte esos ojos también los vi en algún lado... ¿pero dónde? - preguntaba Selina intentando recordar

-ha de haber sido en una revista de los ponys más bellos del mundo- comento la kirin –esos ojos los podría tener cualquier pony-

-tal vez sea cierto- dijo Selina mientras las Cruzzaders daban un suspiro de alivio -son lindos tus ojos-

-gracias… eso me lo dicen a diario- dijo Assiel acomodándose los lentes sonrojándose por el cumplido de la batpony -y tú tienes un hermoso bebe... puedo cargar...-

-mama… tenemos prisa… ya sabes papa llegara para la cena- dijo Sweetie Belle

-es cierto que tonta soy- decía ella mientras abría la puerta con su magia -bueno digan adiós niñas-

-adiós- dijeron ellas al unísono

-adiós- decían los Galaxy despidiéndose

-Grizzly acompáñalas a la salida para que no se pierdan- ordeno Blazy

-como ordene niña- dijo el oso acompañando a las chicas mientras los demás miembros de la familia se retiraban

-vengan niños, es hora de que se vayan a dormir- dijo Sunflower llevándose a los niños -y tú también pequeño- decía tomando al pequeño Rotox

-descansen niños- dijo Blazy quien discretamente se acercó a Selina muy pensativa -lindos ojos… ¿eso fue lo único que se te ocurrió? -

-cállate- dijo Selina molesta –esa mujer no sé por qué… pero la había visto-

-Selina Crossheart lo veo y no lo creo… ¿no me digas que estas sintiendo envidia por esa yegua? - dijo Blazy en un tono burlón

-no es envidia... es... es… solo vela, como es posible que haya alguien que a pesar de tener hijos siga teniendo esa figura y esa belleza, no tiene sentido- decía la batpony sin poder creerlo

-pues ha de cuidarse bien... tú también te ves guapa Selina estas en buena forma... no tienes por qué tener celos de alguien quien apenas conoces solo cinco segundos- dijo la kirin azul

-para mí que tuvo hijos a los dieciséis… si tiene sentido, debió haber sido una de esas yeguas calenturientas que se embarazo del primer pend... que vio y.… ahh ¿qué estoy diciendo? - la batpony no podía creerlo lo que vio mientras Blazy se riera de ella -pa mí que esa niña es adoptada, eso explicaría todo-

-si Selina lo que tú digas- dijo Blazy sin dejar de reírse

-créeme… si tu padre estuviera aquí ya se la estaría coji... en este mismo momento- dijo Selina –y yo la hubiera matado-

-¿a poco te importa todavía mi papa?- pregunto Blazy

-a mí me vale madres el... como sea me voy a acostar- dijo la batpony retirándose

-si quieres tener su figura búscate a un pend... y coje...- dijo Blazy

-ya cállate- decía la batpony mientras la kirin no paraba de reírse por los celos que tenía la batpony

Ya de regreso a Ponyville

-gracias por todo señora Assiel- dijo Apple Bloom agradecida

-y perdónenos por involucrarla una vez más en todo esto- dijo Scootaloo

-descuiden niñas- dijo la unicornio sonriéndoles caminando por la cuidad -ya saben que siempre estaré ahí para ustedes-

\- ¿y como ha estado?... ¿ha aprendido algo nuevo con sus prácticas de alquimia? - pregunto Sweetie belle cambiando de tema –¿ha estudiado cosas nuevas? -

-de hecho... deje de estudiar eso- dijo Assiel deteniéndose por un instante

\- ¿pero por qué?, si la alquimia le fascina- dijo Apple Bloom

-y hasta quería conseguirse un doctorado de eso- dijo Scootaloo - ¿qué paso? -

-no lo sé, de pronto deje de interesarme en todo eso- dijo la unicornio dorada -es como si ya no tuviera propósito para hacer eso con todo lo que paso-

\- ¿y que dice el señor Phantom a todo esto? - pregunto Scootaloo

-bueno… él quiere dejar todo, quiere abandonar el negocio de las apuestas- dijo Assiel

-sin ofender… pero… ¿están locos?, ustedes aman esas cosas- dijo Scootaloo

-les encanta todo eso- dijo Sweetie Belle

-bueno a veces la gente cambia y quieren dejar todo eso- dijo Assiel

-si lo dice por lo que ocurrió por lo de sus hijos lo entendemos, pero... no pueden dejar todo así nada mas- dijo Apple Bloom -tienen que continuar-

-lo sé nena, pero por alguna razón a Phantom y a mi…- decía Assiel tratando de explicarlo, pero no encontraba las palabras para eso -…ya no tenemos esa chispa que nos motiva- dijo la unicornio dorada mirando sus flancos -a veces ya no sé lo que significa tener esta Cuttie mark-

-Cruzzaders tenemos trabajo que hacer... hay que hacer que la señora Assiel y el señor Phantom recuperen su motivación- dijo Sweetie Belle hablando con sus amigas

\- ¿en serio podremos?, digo ayudamos a potrillos… ¿pero a adultos? - dijo Scootaloo

-habrá que intentarlo digo... los Nigth nos han apoyado bastante y bueno- dijo Apple Bloom viendo a la unicornio mirando la tierra -esta triste la pobre-

-tiene razón… hay que hacerlo- dijo Sweetie Belle mientras las niñas chocaban sus cascos

-Cuttie mark Cruzzaders en marcha- decían las potrancas al unisonó

En la prisión de Arkhampony en los invernaderos del lugar que era un edificio en forma de un domo hecho de vidrio transparente el cual se veía las plantas del interior

-nuestra seguridad ha aumentado mucho gracias a la ayuda del almirante Broodwind, sus armas y todo nos ha servido mucho- dijo Luna con un delantal, guantes y sombrero de jardinería quien junto con Tennessee estaban practicando algo de jardinería hablando con cierto seapony muy conocido para ellos

-what happen so this prision is under attack?- pregunto Straam

-solo un demente se le ocurriría atacar esta prisión agente- dijo el vaquero regando las plantas –yo lo haría pero solo para robar- decía sonriéndole

-hay que tomar medidas preventivas... todo puede pasar- dijo el seapony -puede haber un motín el día de mañana eso les preocupa a mis superiores-

-dígale a sus superiores que todo está bajo control agente- dijo Luna tranquilizándolo -nada le pasara a esta prisión bajo mi tutela- decía la alicornio de la noche -tenemos guardias nocturnos, cámaras monitoreadas las veinticuatro horas y caballeros reales que estarán aquí cuando los necesite-

-ese soy yo- dijo el vaquero

-sus royal knight… so i gues is everything your under control- dijo Straam

\- ¿qué está haciendo aquí? - decía la oficial Nova llegando

-oficial nova, good to see you again- dijo Straam sonriendo tranquilamente

-no ha respondido mi pregunta agente, ¿qué hace aquí? - decía Nova molesta

-a sus superiores le preocupan que pueda ver un ataque a la prisión- dijo Luna -pero le dije que todo está bien-

-princesa Luna, Tennessee por favor déjeme hablar con el agente a solas- dijo Nova sonriéndoles –creo que sus venus atrapamoscas necesitan alimento-

-muy bien… vamos Cooper atendamos el sector del invernadero- dijo Luna tomando al vaquero de la pesuña –mis venus no se alimentarán solas-

-como diga querida Luna- dijo Cooper mientras los marinos se quedaron solos

-ahora escúcheme bien… usted no tiene ningún derecho de estar aquí, mi hermano y yo estamos haciendo un buen trabajo, no necesitamos que nos esté espiando a cada rato- decía nova molestándose un poco con el seapony

-i the order from my superior- dijo Straam calmadamente

-por favor yo no me creo en sus palabras, es obvio que está buscando un método de llegar a Lord Draco para acabar con su vida- dijo Nova

-please nova no empecemos con eso again- dijo Straam -como puede ver and clear no tengo nada que ver con la corrupción in the army-

-puede que hayas engañado a los inspectores Straam, pero aun sospecho que usted está trabajando para alguien encubierto- dijo Blossom llegando

-do you have evidence que demuestre que yo soy un corrupto y que trabajo for the evil? - pregunto el seapony muy seguro de sí mismo -Cero he servido a la marine por años... he hecho todo lo que ustedes me dijeron... i follow you orders-

-puede que no tengas nada ver con la corrupción, pero aun así te estaré vigilando- dijo Nova haciéndole señas -y no necesito de mi hermano para enviarte a una celda agente-

-cuando se levante esa acta de denuncia que me pusieron... i hope recibe your apologize- dijo Straam -now excusme tengo que seguir con mi trabajo- decía el seapony retirándose

\- ¿estás bien?, ¿no te hizo nada? - pregunto Blossom a su amiga

-estoy bien Blossom- dijo Nova tranquilizándola -se cuidarme sola-

-aun así ten mucho cuidado no confíes en ese tipo... en especial a tu hermano- dijo cero

-Cero no empieces- dijo nova quejándose -mi hermano es bueno, hace un estupendo trabajo… de veritas-

-para su beneficio...- dijo Cero -Nova no lo hago para molestarte, lo hago porque me importas y no quiero que nada malo te pase- dijo la ponyhada dándole un abrazo -no quiero que caigas en las sombras como lo hizo Moonside-

-voy a estar bien amiga- dijo Nova recibiendo con gusto el abrazo

De vuelta con nuestros héroes y con el imbécil... bueno ya saben a quién me refiero, en el hotel de Ponyville

-qué alegría que hayan recibido mi invitación- dijo Blueblood emocionado dejando pasar a Ventus y a Glimmer

-déjate de bromas Blueblood- dijo Ventus -ahora dime… ¿dónde está Ignos? -

-paciencia querido Fast- dijo Blueblood yendo a un bar sirviéndose algo de beber mientras le hacía le señal a Bony que se encontraba en un sofá sacara debajo del mueble un cofre de madera mostrándolas a nuestros héroes

-tadaaa- dijo Bony abriendo la cajita enseñándole la roca azul marino redonda con una runa mágica dentro

\- ¿una roca?... ¿me hiciste venir hasta acá solo por una estúpida roca? - dijo Ventus molestándose -no estoy para bromas Blueblood y lo sabes-

-no es una roca cualquiera idiota… para empezar es un lente de cristal mágico- explico Blueblood –enséñale Bony- la potranca color hueso toma la roca o más bien lente y se la avienta a Starlight

\- ¿para qué me la das? - preguntaba la unicornio lavanda observando el lente cuidadosamente

-perdemos tiempo Starlight vámonos- dijo Ventus yendo a la puerta en eso

-espera ven hay algo ahí dentro de esta cosa- dijo Starlight observando bien

-concentra magia en él y veraz lo que ocurre- dijo Bony, Starlight sin pensarlo dos veces obedece concentrando magia en la roca haciendo que brille mostrándose un holograma de una parte del mundo color azul celeste sorprendiendo a los ponys

\- ¿qué es eso? - pregunto Starlight

-es un mapa que les ayudara a encontrar a su amigo- explico Blueblood mientras veían una línea roja en el mapa

\- ¿de dónde sacaste esto? - pregunto Starlight

-el carnero me lo dio- dijo el príncipe -aun me sigue sorprendiendo que este pedazo de cristal pudiera crear algo así-

-oye genio... ¿nos quieres ver la cara de idiotas? - dijo Ventus observando bien -este mapa… está incompleto-

-eso estaba también por decirte bobo- dijo Blueblood -el mapa está dividido en tres piezas, deben encontrar los otros dos lentes faltantes, solo así podrán encontrar a su amigo-

-como odio los rompecabezas- dijo Ventus queriendo tomar el mapa pero Bony se lo arrebata de Starlight con su magia desactivándolo guardándolo en el cofre

-ah, ah, ah, ¿qué creíste?, ¿qué te lo íbamos a dar así nada más? - dijo Bony -no todo en la vida es gratis amigo-

-ya decía yo que algo me olía mal- dijo Ventus enojándose –entrégame el mapa o...- pero Starlight lo detiene

\- ¿qué tenemos que hacer para que nos des ese mapa? -

\- ¿quieres dinero?, te daré todo lo que tengo- dijo Ventus

-no quiero tu dinero y nada por el estilo... como te dije anteriormente, necesito de tu ayuda- dijo Blueblood mirando por la ventana –últimamente los ponys ya no me respetan debido a lo de Manehatan- decía abriéndola con su magia solo para recibir

-miren es el príncipe fracasado abuchéenlo!- grito un pony de afuera

-Blueblood apesta!-

-púdrete en el infierno!- decían otros

-muéranse!- dijo Blueblood cerrando la ventana de golpe -vez…-

-de todos a ti nadie te respeta- dijo Ventus

-Ventus- dijo Starlight

-ya a nadie me respeta, ni los nobles, en especial mis tías- dijo Blueblood -mi título corre peligro, tienen que ayudarme a que los ponys vuelvan a tener fe en mi-

-por favor ayúdenlo, si le quitan su título de príncipe ya no será nada... estaremos condenados a vivir en la calle- dijo Bony tristemente –y no podre terminar mis estudios y tendré que trabajar para mantenerlo cosa que no quiero hacer-

\- ¿y cómo piensan que hagamos eso? - pregunto Ventus -si apenas con solo verte me dan ganas de golpearte-

-sé que empezamos con la pata izquierda, pero enserio estoy desesperado, ustedes dijeron que los caballeros reales deben ayudar a otros que los necesiten... pues mírenme- dijo Blueblood arrodillándose -estoy desesperado- decía con los ojos llorosos estilo anime

-pero para hacer que la gente vuelva a creer en ti… es muy difícil, se requiere política y todo eso- dijo Starlight

-y no somos muy buenos en la política que digamos- dijo Ventus

-de hecho no necesitamos ayuda en eso- dijo Bony –verán lo único que les pido es que nos ayuden a traer a alguien, solo esa persona nos puede ayudar-

-¿y esa persona es...?- preguntaba Starlight

-Cloudy Coldbreak- dijo Blueblood

\- ¿la horrible mujer que te golpeaba? - dijo Starlight sin poder creerlo

-solo ella puede sacarme de este aprieto- dijo Blueblood -por favor tráiganme a Cloudy y yo les daré el mapa-

-dirás un mapa incompleto- dijo Ventus - ¿dónde están las otras dos piezas? -

-el carnero me dijo que una pieza la tiene las fuerzas del mal- dijo Blueblood

-maldita sea- dijo Ventus en eso Starlight, le hace una seña para que hablaran en privado de la habitación

-debemos ayudarlo- dijo Starlight

\- ¿se te Safo un tornillo mujer?, ¿por qué deberíamos? - pregunto Ventus

-es la única forma de obtener esa pieza- dijo Starlight -además velo... no sé por qué, pero siento pena por el- decía viendo la cara de idiota que traía

-te ablandas demasiado Starlight- dijo Ventus

-si obtenemos esa pieza estaremos un paso más cerca de encontrar a Ignos- dijo ella

-no lo sé- dijo Ventus

-tu acepta y yo me encargo de eso- dijo Starlight –traeré de vuelta a su consejera y tú te encargas de encontrar las otras dos piezas del mapa restantes y de paso su arma-

-buen punto… ¿cómo lo haría? - decía el pegaso rojo pensativo hasta que por fin tomo su decisión -muy bien Blueblood te ayudaremos con una condición-

\- ¿Cuál? - pregunto el príncipe

-un favor- dijo Ventus -quiero que me debas un favor... no ahora, ni mañana… en un futuro que te voy a pedir... ¿qué dices? - decía alzando su pesuña derecha

-yo que tu aceptaba- dijo Bony susurrándole –¿es eso o la calle? -

-en verdad sabes negociar Fast... solo porque estoy desesperado... acepto- dijo Blueblood estrechando su pesuña con la de el

-espero que cumplas con tu palabra- dijo Ventus

-soy un hombre de palabra y espero que cumplas con la tuya criminal- dijo Blueblood

Ya afuera del hotel

-bien según la dirección que me dio Bony, Cloudy vive en Druzznia y vive en esa dirección- dijo Starlight viendo la dirección que le dio la potranca hueso

-Druzznia, yo que tu mejor te abrigues, dicen por ahí que hace mucho frio en ese lugar- dijo Ventus – ya que siempre hace frio-

\- ¿y tú que vas a hacer?... ¿cómo encontraras esas piezas de mapa restantes? y ¿cómo recuperaras su arma? - preguntaba Starlight

-no lo niego, encontrar las piezas será difícil al igual que recobrar la cruz de combate de Ignos que esta fuera de mi alcance, necesitare ayuda, pero no puedo contar con mi equipo- dijo Ventus pensativo -parece que voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda de alguien- en eso el pegaso rojo sintió que alguien lo observaba

\- ¿pero de quién? - pregunto Starlight

-alguien como... tu- grito Ventus lanzando su Keyblade recuerdos lejanos en esa dirección golpeando a cierto espía que lo seguía

-auch… ¿oye que te pasa? - decía un pony vestido de detective y mascara verde sobándose la cabeza

-Shunk Kirasagui… nos volvemos a ver- dijo Ventus recobrando su arma desapareciéndola mágicamente

-eres muy listo caballero, no por nada eres el líder- dijo Shunk poniéndose su sombrero que estaba en el suelo

\- ¿qué es este tipo? - pregunto Starlight en eso el pony detective saca una tarjeta arrojándosela a la pony, era una tarjeta de presentación que decía "Shunk Kirasagui detective privado" - ¿vives en una isla flotante? -

\- ¿Qué?... o perdón te di mi tarjeta con mi dirección anterior- decía dándole otra tarjeta con la dirección actual

-Philidelphia- dijo Starlight

-Shunk es un pony que nos ha estado observando desde hace tiempo- dijo Ventus -la última vez que lo vi estaba dentro de un baúl por culpa de Rarity-

-jajaja... que buenos tiempos- dijo Shunk recordando ese día -espero que ella no este por aquí... no es que este asustado y todo eso-

\- ¿esa es Rarity la de haya? - dijo Starlight apuntando

\- ¿Dónde? - grito Shunk asustado mientras los ponys se reían -jajaja muy graciosos-

-¿que tanto nos has estado oyendo?- pregunto Ventus

-bastante… se lo de su amigo, pero aun no entiendo el por qué se fue y también está el asunto de los Gate y el loro atrapado- dijo el pony detective

\- ¿qué tan bueno eres investigando? - pregunto Ventus

-soy el mejor- dijo Shunk sacando su mazo de cartas jugando con ellas -nada se me escapa-

-si es así entonces ayúdame- dijo Ventus

\- ¿qué te ayude a buscar los restos del mapa para encontrar a Ignos Nigth al igual como su arma? - dijo Shunk seriamente -está bien... ¿por qué no?... todo por la valiosa información- el pony saca una carta de su mazo el cual se agrando formándose una puerta

\- ¿cómo hiciste eso? - pregunto Starlight viendo la puerta

-soy Shunk Kirasagui... tengo muchos secretos que no puedo revelar- dijo el pony acomodándose el sombrero mientras abría la puerta mostrándose un lugar oscuro

-y por favor que sea secreto- dijo Ventus

-soy muy discreto Fast… no diré nada, soy una tumba... ve a verme en mi oficina de Philidelphia entre las doce del día en adelante... Shunk Kirasagui se despide y nos vemos, hasta mañana- el pony detective cerró la puerta mientras esta desaparecía mágicamente

-que pony tan rato- dijo Starlight -bien ahora tengo que volver al castillo para empacar e ir a Druzznia-

-sabes para que no tengas problemas conozco a alguien que está dispuesto ayudarte- dijo Ventus

-¿Quién?- pregunto ella mientras Ventus sonreía malvadamente

En Canterlot en una casa

-Shield abre la puerta- dijo Ventus golpeando con fuerzas -Shield sé que estás ahí maldito, abre la puerta-

\- ¿qué quieres Ven?, ¿que no vez que estoy ocupado intentando dormir? - dijo Shield con una bata azul abriendo la puerta -oh hola Starlight-

-hola- dijo Starlight saludándola

\- ¿qué quieres Fast? - pregunto Shield bostezando

-necesito que lleves a esta unicornio a Druzznia inmediatamente- dijo Ventus

\- ¿a Druzznia? - dijo Shield - ¿para qué? -

-para que me lleves a ver a Cloudy Coldbreak- dijo Starlight

-a Cloudy Coldbreak!- dijo Shield despertando de golpe

-sí, necesito traerla de vuelta a Equestria- dijo Starlight sonriéndole

-hay mama, hay mama… me muero… me muero- Shield se desmayó completamente mientras Ventus no paraba de reírse

-ahí tienes tu guía- dijo Ventus mientras Starlight estaba emocionada

En las oficinas del Arkhampony

-no sé qué está tramando Straam, pero sea lo que sea no me está gustando- dijo Gibson sentado en su oficina hablando con su hermana luego de haberle contado lo ocurrido

-y que hay de Cero, ¿quieres que la vigile también?- pregunto Nova

-no es necesario, ella tiene su objetivo beneficiándonos a nosotros- decía Gibson recargándose tranquilamente -todo está saliendo a pedir de boca... nuestros planes están fluyendo como el agua… sin obstáculo alguno-

\- ¿pero que pasara con los caballeros?... ¿y que haremos con Ignos Nigth? - decía Nova

-no te preocupes por eso, ellos nos respetan- dijo Gibson abriendo la gaveta de su escritorio sacando algo de ahí -y en cambio a Ignos bueno... mientras que yo tenga esto en mi poder no lo podrán encontrar- decía el unicornio con una lente de cristal color rojo con una runa mágica en ella

-¿pero y si vuelve?- preguntaba su hermana

-el no volverá, pero tomare una preventiva, pondré a sus amigos en su contra advirtiéndoles de lo peligroso que es como lo estoy haciendo con Twilight y si todavía creen en el pues... habrá que matarlo- dijo Gibson -no podemos confiar en nadie hermana ni en las princesas, ni en la marine, estamos solos en esto y una vez que nuestro objetivo se cumpla…-

-…tanto Aspros Galaxy como los caballeros de la realeza serán nuestros- dijo Nova completando lo que decía su hermano -yay- decía ella aquellos hermanos sonreían tranquilamente mientras Gibson no dejaba de ver aquel mapa que tenía en su pesuña

En la presa de los Gate

-aquí lo tengo boss- dijo Straam llegando reuniéndose con su jefe

\- ¿lo conseguiste? - decían Gate quienes estaba con su hermano charlando en una sala de juntas del lugar, el seapony saca un pliego de papel enrollado desenrollándolo en la mesa mientras los hermanos comenzaron a sonreír malvadamente

-ha ha ha ha ha, sabes si no fuera por esas escamas que tienes te besaría ahora mismo- dijo Blackgate, aquellos hermanos observaban lo que trajo el seapony eran los diseños de un lugar, Gate veía en la parte de arriba lo que decía "planos de la prisión de Arkhampony"

-ya eres mío Galaxy- dijo Gate preparándose para su siguiente jugada que llegara muy pronto


	57. Ayuda inesperada

**_*Capitulo 57: Ayuda inesperada_**

En un puerto de dirigibles en Canterlot antes de que Celestia levantara el sol

\- ¿llevas comida? - pregunto Sunburts

-si- Starlight mientras revisaba sus alforjas

\- ¿algo con que taparte? - preguntaba el encristalizador

-si- dijo Starlight

\- ¿algo con que entretenerte en el camino? - pregunto Sunburts

-llevo algunos libros- dijo Starlight -y una compañera de viaje que está llegando justo en este mismo momento- decía ella viendo llegar a una pony terrenal gris crin morada corta con vestido de tela azul

-hola- dijo la pony saludando tan seria como siempre

-hola Maud, buen día a ti también- dijo Starlight saludándola - ¿estas tan emocionada como yo?, tu y yo viajando juntas como buenas amigas- decía sonriéndole

-si... estoy emocionada- dijo Maud sacando de su vestido a su mascota -peñasco siempre quiso conocer el lugar... ¿verdad amigo? - decía hablándole

-ok... eso es extraño- dijo Sunburts sin decir ni una palabra

\- ¿segura que no quieres acompañarnos? - pregunto Starlight

-no gracias... tengo otras cosas importantes que hacer... ya sabes, cosas del imperio- dijo Sunburst sacando un reloj de bolsillo de su traje para verlo -ya casi es hora, será mejor que aborden o si no perderán su vuelo-

-pero todavía falta alguien- dijo Glimmer

\- ¿Quién? - pregunto Sunburts

-el…- dijo Maud viendo a Ventus llegando, llevándose a alguien a rastras

-no quiero ir Ven por favor!... no me envíes haya aaahhhh!- decía un Shield llorando como bebe mientras los ponys lo veían

-vas a ir y punto final!- grito Ventus jalándolo de las patas

\- ¿por queeee? - gritaba Shield

-porque soy tu jefe y te lo ordeno!- grito Ventus mientras Shield gritaba, los ponys que estaban ahí se estaban preguntando ¿qué era lo que pasaba?, así que le pegaso rojo les responde lo siguiente -todo está bien señores, tiene que ir a ver a su prometida- los ponys no dijeron más y continuaron con su camino

-no es mi pro...-

-tu cállate!- grito Ventus arrastrándolo hasta reunirse con el grupo -hola-

-hola- saludaron sus amigos

\- ¿tuvieron algunos problemas con el viaje? - pregunto Starlight

-todo está bien, ¿verdad Shield? - pregunto Ventus amenazándolo quitándose las alforjas que tenía dándoselas al pony terrenal

-si- dijo Shield con los ojos llorosos estilo anime

-llorón- dijo Sunburts

-no tienes idea por lo que pase con esa mujer- dijo Shield

-la abandonaste en el altar, ya todo grupo lo sabe- dijo Starlight

-Maud… ¿así que… tú también iras? - pregunto Ventus al verla

-si- dijo ella

\- ¿de modo que te dijo Starlight el porqué del viaje verdad? - pregunto Ventus nervioso

-su secreto está a salvo conmigo- dijo Maud seriamente -mis labios son duros como rocas... difíciles de levantar para poder hablar- dijo ella

\- ¿y de pura casualidad... Pinkie no te pregunto nada?... ya sabes cómo es ella- dijo Ventus

-muy metiche- dijo Shield

-no dijo nada- dijo Maud recordando lo que le dijo antes de irse

Flashback

-hola Maud buen día, ¿qué haces? - preguntaba Pinkie en la cocina de Sugar Cube Corner con Brodek ayudándola a hornear –perdón por no atenderte, pero estamos ocupados-

-está bien- dijo ella como si nada viendo como los ponys estaban ajetreados -te aviso que me voy de viaje-

-ohh que bien- dijo Pinkie sin prestarle atención mientras comenzaba amasar la masa seguido de Brodek quien revolvía todo en un tazón

-vamos estúpida licuadora… ¿qué te cuesta revolver esto? - dijo Brodek molesto -aahhh es más divertido comer que hacer cupcakes- decía desesperado

-no sé cuánto me tomara regresar- dijo Maud -pero pienso que será una misión peligrosa... iré con Starlight a Druzznia para buscar a alguien-

-ok... Maud- dijo Pinkie trabajando –diviértete-

-eso hare... si funciona bien esto… estaremos un paso de encontrar a tu amigo Ignos- dijo Maud saliendo de ahí

\- ¿qué dijo? - pregunto Pinkie al no escuchar lo ultimo

-que te ama y que la fuerza te acompañe y todo eso- dijo Brodek manchándose de masa –mis ojos-

-haaaaw- dijo Pinkie sacando un megáfono del pelo -YO TAMBIEN TE AMO MAUD!-

-mi oído- dijo Brodek adolorido quedándose sordo

fin del flashback

-dijo que me ama- dijo Maud soltando una leve sonrisa

\- "el zepelín con su destino a Druzznia zarpara en diez minutos, todos dense prisa"- decía el encargado del lugar hablando por altavoz

-bueno llego la hora- dijo Starlight

-lo lograras… tengo fe en ti- dijo Ventus dándose un abrazo con ella dándole un trasmisor –póntelo en el oído y estaremos en contacto- la unicornio lavanda lo toma con su magia y se lo pone en el oído izquierdo

-volveré antes de que Twilight se dé cuenta que me fui a ese lugar- dijo ella -Sunburts si pregunta alguien por mi les...-

-les digo que estás conmigo- dijo el unicornio mostaza -espero que sepas lo que haces-

-yo también espero eso- dijo Starlight mientras se daban un abrazo

\- ¿nada más hay una cosa que no entiendo? - pregunto Shield - ¿por qué tengo que ir a ese lugar a ver a Cloudy?, ¿Por qué? - gritaba el

-ya cállate y vámonos- dijo Starlight tomando al caballero nocturno con su magia llevándoselo mientras gritaba el pony terrenal blanco queriendo salir de ahí –vámonos Maud-

-cuidare de ellos- dijo Maud despidiéndose cordialmente de Ven y Sunburts galopando tranquilamente para alcanzarlos los ponys se subieron a aquel dirigible grande color morado con azul el cual comenzó a despegar yéndose mientras el sol comenzaba a salir

-que el poder legendario los proteja- dijo Ventus mientras se iba de aquí extendiendo sus alas para volar

-Ven- pregunto Sunburts mientras el pegaso se detuvo por un instante -sé que no es asunto mío, pero... quisiera saber el… ¿por qué enviaste a Starlight a ese lugar? -

-ella me está ayudando a hacer algo muy importante- dijo Ventus

-y es...- pregunto el unicornio

-a encontrar a un amigo- era lo único que dijo el pegaso comenzando a volar -por favor no le digas nada a nadie-

-está bien- dijo Sunburts sin decir mas

En la casa de la capitana Paint

-buen día mi querida capitana- dijo Kasidi entrando a su habitación queriendo despertar a la yegua que estaba completamente dormida -hoy es un hermoso día, los pájaros están cantando, el sol brilla y usted tiene cosas que hacer- dijo la criada abriendo la cortina para que entraran los rayos del sol

-cinco minutos más mama- dijo Paint entre las sabanas, pero la criada comienza a hacer los que aceres quitando las sabanas de la cama aventando la yegua al suelo -está bien ya te entendí-

-el desayuno estará listo- dijo ella llevándose las sabanas -mientras que usted se arregla yo lavare esto- aquella yegua desnuda y crin greñuda se levanta para luego recostarse en su cama intentando dormir de nuevo

-el mal tiene una voz angelical- decía ella durmiendo de nuevo

-Reyzord ve y despierta a tu ama- dijo Kasidi en eso un perro blanco pastor alemán entra subiéndose a la cama de ella comenzando a despertarla lamiéndole la cara comenzando a hacerle cosquillas a ella

-jajajaja… está bien Reyzord, ya me levanté jajajaja… me haces cosquillas- dijo ella mientras el perro hacia su trabajo

Luego de unos minutos de baño de saliva de perro, la capitana se encontraba desayunando lo que le preparo la criada de Holy

-gracias por la comida Kasidi te quedo delicioso- dijo Ember ya arreglada con su chaleco de mithril puesto -tanto así que pienso contratarte como mi criada, solo abandona a ese pervertido y tendrás espacio un mejor sueldo y tendrás compañía, cuando te sientas deseada por todo esto- dijo Paint mostrando su cuerpo

-me lo pensare- dijo Kasidi mientras le daba un hueso al perro de la capitana

-guau-

-relájate Reyzord, Skygrey no se dará cuenta, tu déjamelo todo a mi- dijo Ember tranquilamente tomando su taza de café

En la cuidad de Philidelphia en una oficina de algún local

-según mis investigaciones señor Fast dado a los testimonios del Pesteblood, existieron tres rocas o lentes para ser exactos que forman un mapa con la ubicación de su compañero perdido

\- ¿entonces sabes quien tiene las otras dos faltantes? - pregunto el pegaso rojo sentado en la silla enfrente del investigador privado

-el lente rojo estaba en un pueblo a lo lejos de aquí el cual fue robado- dijo Shunk sacando un dulce de sus ropas - ¿gustas? - le ofrecía, pero el pegaso dijo que no –¿gustas alguna otra cosa vino, agua, té helado? -

-té helado me gustaría- dijo Ventus así que Shunk se fue a la cocina y le sirvió un vaso de té helado con hielo y toda la cosa -gracias- decía bebiéndolo -y dime Shunk ¿sabes quién pudo haberlo robado? -

-no se sabe a ciencia cierta- dijo el pony detective regresando a su lugar -y la tercera pieza que es el lente amarillo desapareció-

\- ¿cómo que desapareció? - pregunto Ventus

-así no más desapareció, no hay rastros del objeto, pienso yo que esta pieza está perdida en alguna parte- dijo Shunk -esperando que tú la busques-

-es posible- dijo Ventus bebiendo su te mientras meditaba -esto va a ser más difícil de lo que parece-

-señor Fast...- dijo Shunk con una actitud seria -sé que no es asunto mío, pero... quisiera saber algunas cosas-

\- ¿quieres saber por qué estoy ocultando información sobre el retorno de Blackgate? - dijo Ventus así que el pony terrenal decía que si con la cabeza –tu que nos has estado observando… sabes perfectamente lo que ese psicópata es capaz de hacer-

-si- dijo Shunk -él no es como los villanos a los que se han enfrentado... él quiere ver arder el mundo-

-mis ponys y yo sufrimos mucho al enfrentar a ese demente- dijo Ventus -si ellas llegan a enterarse de que Black volvió... ellas querrán enfrentarlo, pero al hacerlo... lo único que harán será ganarse una cita con la muerte- decía el pegaso rojo -no quiero verlas sufrir… ya perdí un compañero por eso-

\- ¿qué le paso a tu amigo Ignos?... ¿qué es ese incidente del IN-27? - pregunto Shunk - ¿es cierto lo que dijo Blueblood que tú estabas ahí el día que desapareció? -

\- ¿qué tanto sabes de eso? - pregunto Ventus seriamente

-soy Shunk Kirasagui se de muchas cosas- dijo el detective -tengo mucha información… que créeme no desearas saber-

-en serio… ¿dime un secreto? - dijo Ventus desafiándolo –y te diré lo que quieras saber-

-soy investigador privado, no divago información así nada mas además... solo he visto, no tengo las pruebas… así como para demostrártelo- dijo Shunk comenzando a jugar con sus baraja -lo único que sé del incidente del IN-27 es que se relaciona con Ignos y Blackgate-

-solo te diré que es un incidente del que no te gustaría estar involucrado- era lo único que dijo Ventus bebiendo su té helado

\- ¿qué paso en ese incidente? - pregunto Shunk así directamente mientras el pegaso se acababa la bebida

-no lo sé- dijo Ventus así nada mas

\- ¿cómo que no sabes? - decía Shunk impresionado -dijiste que tú estabas ahí-

-si... pero no lo sé- dijo Ventus confundiendo al detective -es... muy difícil de explicar... todo fue tan rápido, así nada más... estas con tu mejor amigo a adentrarte a un lugar desconocido y a los cinco minutos encuentras a un demente que estaba esperándonos comenzando una fiera pelea y para después terminar separados, donde unos horribles clones intentan darte un tiro en las nalgas, solo para después ver el lugar destruirse viendo a tu mejor amigo desapareciendo del lugar solo dejando su arma con una nota que decía...-

\- "El Caballero de la Magia ha muerto"- completo el detective lo que iba a decir Ventus -mire señor Fast sé que quiere proteger a sus seres amados, pero tarde o temprano la verdad saldrá la luz y usted estará metido en graves problemas- dijo Shunk tomando una carta de su mazo enseñándole al pegaso dos espadas cruzadas entre si -puesto que usted ha ocultado información muy importante al reino-

-ahora resulta que ves el futuro- dijo Ventus

-no lo veo... solo lo presiento- dijo Shunk sacando otra carta mostrándole a Ventus que se trataba de dos mascaras de color blancas agrietadas cada una mostrando signos de pelea

-se en lo me metí y no tengo miedo de afrontar las consecuencias- dijo Ventus terminándose su te -tengo mis razones por haberlo hecho-

-mucho cuidado con eso, porque una vez hecho eso… ya no hay vuelta atrás- dijo Shunk poniéndole otra carta era el símbolo de los caballeros reales partido a la mitad

-tu solo has tu trabajo y yo me hare cargo del resto- dijo Ventus poniendo su vaso en el escritorio del pony detective

-ok... buscare a fondo sobre las piezas del mapa- dijo el pony continuando con su trabajo - ¿algo más que deseas que haga? -

-eso sería todo, yo tendré que preguntar a toda la Marine que está aquí ¿qué es lo que hace un Orny antes de la pelea? - dijo Ventus

\- ¿para qué vas a hacer eso? - pregunto Shunk

-necesito encontrar a alguien que me puede ayudar en todo lo que está pasando- dijo Ventus

A lo lejos de Equestria en una tierra fría donde siempre hay nieve

-bienvenidos a Druzznia- dijo Shield con un abrigo negro y bufanda blanca enseñándoles a Maud y a Starlight la cuidad esta sobre la nieve de rascacielos grandes locales chicos y casas todo hecho de hielo solido donde había criaturas que soportan el frio viviendo agustamente caminando por las calles como si nada

\- ¿cómo es que pueden soportar este clima? - pregunto Starlight con una bufanda violeta y gorro

-uno se acostumbra a vivir con este tipo de climas- dijo Maud con unas orejeras rosa

\- ¿y aquí vive esa mujer? - pregunto Starlight explorando el lugar como sus amigos viendo a unos pequeños osos polares jugando en la nieve, en otro lugar un pingüino emperador comiendo su pescado en un local junto con otros de su especie donde una morsa preparaba la comida

-Cloudy vive más allá de la cuidad- dijo Shield

\- ¿en serio estuviste comprometido? - pregunto Maud al pony blanco

-no preguntes- dijo Shield de mala gana

-sip… estuvo comprometida con ella y la abandono en el altar- dijo Starlight riéndose

-te dije que no dijeras nada!- grito el pony terrenal sonrojado -taxi- en eso un reno se detiene jalando un trineo -a esta dirección- el pony les dice a las yeguas que se suban seguido de él haciendo que el reno se los llevara recorriendo toda la hermosa cuidad hecha de hielo alejándose de ella, pasando ahora por un terreno boscoso, llegando después a unas praderas cubiertas de nieve, a lo lejos de ahí se encontraba un castillo de rocas cubierto de nieve muy antiguo en esa dirección

\- ¿ahí vive esa mujer? - pregunto Starlight viendo ese castillo -no sabía que era una princesa-

-no es princesa, su padre era un lord muy respetado y su madre pues... bueno ahí si se aparece la conocerán- dijo Shield pagándole al taxi yéndose para luego sentarse en una roca que estaba por ahí -bueno… aquí las espero-

\- ¿no vas a entrar con nosotras? - pregunto Starlight -digo somos mujeres indefensas tienes que llevarnos hasta haya-

-después de todo... eres un caballero- dijo Maud

-sus halagos no les sirven aquí, no voy a entrar a la boca del lobo, así que les deseo suerte y que el poder legendario las proteja- dijo Shield esperando en la roca

-terminemos con esto Maud- dijo Starlight avanzando con su amiga al castillo, el cual cruzaron un puente de madera para llegar ahí ya que ese castillo estaba rodeado de agua congelada, al llegar al portón metálico la unicornio golpea la puerta, en eso la puerta se abre mostrándose un león marino color gris con blanco en su estómago con un collar azul con un copo de nieve en ella aparece

-braf braf- les decía el león marino seriamente

\- ¿Qué?...- pregunto Starlight así que el collar que tenía el león comenzó a brillar mágicamente aclarando un poco su garganta

-dije... ¿que se les ofrece? - les dijo el león marino hablando en su idioma sorprendiéndolas

-si... buscamos a una yegua... Cloudy Coldbreak... ¿vive aquí?... digo si no es así entonces nos...-

-si- aquel león marino acento la cabeza en señal de si –aquí vive ella... díganme... ¿acaso son amigas suyas? -

-no... digo... bueno… algo así- dijo Starlight sonriéndole

-en ese caso síganme- dijo el León entrando invitándolas a que pasaran dentro del lugar, era un poco más frio por fuera ya que casi todo estaba la mayoría de los muebles congelados -es sorprendente que la señorita Coldbreak tenga visitas... ella no suele tenerlas... ¿cómo es que la conocieron? -

-es... una larga historia- dijo Starlight mientras llegaban a un salón cálido donde había una chimenea ahí encendida junto con unos muebles y varios objetos que están en perfecto estado

-por favor esperen aquí, llamare a la señora- dijo el león marino haciéndola que esperen, luego de unos cuantos minutos

-este lugar... es acogedor- dijo Maud sentada en un sofá cerca del fuego

-¿cómo puedes decirle hogar a esto?- dijo Starlight -el aire aquí es denso y apenas el calor del lugar es suficiente como para calentar este palacio... con razón es así de malvada viviendo un castillo de hielo... se ve que no tiene corazón la muy pend... aahhhhh- la unicornio no termino lo que iba a decir ya que fue recibida por un golpe cayendo al suelo de dolor, Maud observa quien fue su agresora, se trataba de una unicornio color crema cabello largo azul celeste brillante, ojos turquesa portando una blusa larga color café sin mangas con líneas amarillas, pañoleta blanca en el cuello con guantes y botas de color negro

-vaya, vaya, ¿ahora resulta que las ratas criminales vienen a verme? - decía la unicornio color crema llegando junto con el león marino –déjanos solas y... ya sabes que hacer Celsius- le decía al león marino que se llamaba así

-...- el león marino no dijo nada y se retiró yendo a un agujero que había ahí lleno de agua metiéndose ahí

\- ¿tú eres Cloudy Coldbreak? - pregunto Maud

-así es y díganme ¿qué es lo que hacen aquí? - pregunto Cloudy con un azote hecho con su magia color azul golpeando a la unicornio lavanda -en especial tu-

-nada... solo venimos a verte- dijo Starlight adolorida levantándose

-si me dieran una moneda cada vez que oigo eso sería multimillonaria- dijo Cloudy

-por lo menos arreglar el casti...-

-mi castillo está bien- dijo Cloudy golpeándola de nuevo -es frio y acogedor, como el frio de mi corazón- dijo ella luego de haber golpeado a Starlight con su azote

-no hay lugar como el hogar- dijo Maud

-tú lo has dicho- dijo Cloudy soltando una leve sonrisa la yegua saco una pequeña campana el cual la sonó escuchándose por todo el lugar, haciendo que unas pequeñas focas blancas vestidos como mayordomos salieran por una puerta con unas charolas que contenían bebidas de todo tipo -atiendan bien a las invitadas-

-au au au- las focas obedecieron atendiendo a las yeguas sirviéndoles lo que ellas pidieron

-que monadas son tu servidumbre- pregunto Starlight al ver a las focas

-son mis mascotas hacen todo lo que les diga… y díganme ¿vinieron solas? - pregunto Cloudy sentándose en su silla bebiendo un whisky el cual le sirvió una foca

-completamente- dijo Starlight

-pedimos la ayuda de un guía- dijo Maud bebiendo una taza de agua caliente

\- ¿y por qué vinieron a verme? - pregunto la yegua

-veras señorita... la razón por la cual estamos aquí es porque... Blueblood nos envía- dijo Starlight haciendo que la unicornio crema se pusiera seria

\- ¿así que ese inútil aún sigue con vida? - dijo Cloudy fríamente -y pensar que ya lo daba por muerto-

-pues no, aún sigue vivito y coleando para desgracia de todos- dijo Starlight

-y... ¿cómo ha estado? - pregunto ella

-pues no le está yendo bien que digamos- dijo Starlight -por eso estamos aquí... quiere que vuelvas a con el... que vuelvas a hacer la consejera del príncipe... te echa de menos-

-la sabandija no puede vivir sin mi- dijo Cloudy sonriendo malvadamente -era de esperarse-

-qué bueno que lo estas entendiendo así... salgamos de este lugar helado y volvamos a Equestria para así...-

-no volveré- dijo Cloudy interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir Starlight

\- ¿cómo que no volverás? - pregunto Starlight

-se acabó... me he retirado de enseñar a la realeza- dijo Cloudy

-pero... pero... pero- decía Starlight

-volví a la universidad y ahora estoy en busca de mi doceavo doctorado- dijo Cloudy

\- ¿así que tú tienes doctorados? - pregunto Maud terminando su bebida caliente el cual la foca se lo recogió sirviéndole más a la yegua el cual ella se lo agradeció -yo también tengo uno… en Rockologia-

-que curiosa es la vida, ese es el doctorado que busco... me fascinan las rocas... sobre todo si se usan como armas para tortura- dijo Cloudy

-señorita- dijo Celsios llegando -exploramos por fuera y encontramos a alguien... y viene acompañado de estas yeguas-

-dijeron que vinieron solas!- grito Cloudy azotando a Starlight dándole en la cabeza -y trajeron a un amigo suyo-

-yo no dije nada, fue Maud- decía la unicornio lavanda con unas lágrimas en sus ojos

-dije que un guía nos acompañó... no dije que fuera nuestro amigo- dijo Maud seriamente sacando a su mascota peñasco de su ropa para darle un poco de agua -te hará bien- le decía hablando a la roca en eso varias focas entran a la sala junto con el pony que atraparon

-suéltenme horribles bestias- decía el pony terrenal blanco

-Shield Heart- dijo Cloudy viéndolo con rabia

-hola Cloudy- dijo Shield sonriéndole, pero la unicornio color crema golpea con fuerza al pony dejándolo tirado en el suelo mientras las focas le aplaudían

-sucia rata horrorosa ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?... tú no eres bienvenido- dijo Cloudy mientras las focas comenzaron a rugirle al caballero real

-yo no quería venir lo juro... la culpa la tiene ella, fue la que me obligo a venir- decía Shield apuntando a Starlight el cual la unicornio la golpea

-rajón- dijo Starlight regañando al pony por el golpe que le dieron

-díganle a ese estúpido de Blueblood que no volveré con él, pierde su tiempo- decía ella azotándolos a los dos terminando en el suelo adoloridos lloriqueando como perritos para después ver a Maud quien seguía seria -tu que sabes de rocas podrías darme alguna ayuda-

-claro- Maud no dijo nada mas así que se levantó de su lugar yéndose con ella a otra parte del castillo junto con su servidumbre dejando a los ponys en el suelo

De vuelta a Equestria en los centros de detención

-adivina que Arpeggio- decía Brodek llegando a la jaula donde estaba el Merobingeano

\- ¿por fin me sacaran? - decía el loro en tono burlón

-algo mejor que eso, te enviaremos a la Arkhampony- dijo Alex también apareciendo -ahí no causaras problemas... tendrás tu propia celda, un jabón para que te dure todo el año y muchos amigos prisioneros que están deseosos por matarte- decía el mitad demonio

-esa prisión no me detendrá- era lo único que dijo el loro mientras los caballeros sonrieron malvadamente sabiendo que ese loro está condenado

En la prisión de Arkhampony

-yo soy un Galaxy y los Galaxy jamás delatamos a los nuestros- dijo un Aspros enojado hablando con nada más y nada menos que el sargento Gibson

-no te pido que seas el chismoso de los traficantes... al contrario... velo como deshaciéndote de tus enemigos de la competencia para ser exactos- dijo el unicornio vino - ¿no quieres ser el mero mero señor de todo? -

-...- aquel kirin no dijo nada y siguió escuchando al marino

-entonces ayúdame, dame sus nombres y direcciones para que mis caballeros reales hagan su trabajo- dijo Gibson

\- ¿tus caballeros reales? - pregunto el kirin azul

-tanto como tú y ellos me pertenecerán a mi... así que mejor acostúmbrate- dijo el unicornio acercándose a él agarrándolo del cuello comenzando a amenazarlo -si te pido que ladres… ladras, y si te digo que te sientas… te sientas- dijo el sargento soltándolo –así van a ser las cosas de ahora en adelante Aspros- dijo el unicornio retirándose saliendo de la celda de este quien lo miraba con ganas de matarlo

-por ahora- dijo Aspros

En la oficina de los hermanos marinos

-dime Veny ¿por qué viniste a verme?... ósea no me digas que le quieres invitarme a salir diablillo ese- dijo Nova sonrojándose mientras hablaba con el pegaso que estaba en plena entrada

-no es eso Nova- dijo Ventus -de hecho, quiero preguntarte una cosa-

\- ¿de qué se trata? - decía ella muy curiosa

\- ¿qué es lo que hace un Orny antes de luchar? - pregunto Ventus

\- ¿un Orny antes de luchar?... ¿ósea es una pregunta capciosa o algo por el estilo? - decía Nova -digo no conozco muy bien a la los Orny y eso que tenemos unos Orny en el ejercito-

\- (no es ella)- decía Ventus en su mente

\- ¿por qué lo preguntas? - pregunto ella, pero para sorpresa de Nova Fast se había ido -que pegaso tan raro-

-tengo que encontrar a ese agente cuando antes- dijo Ventus saliendo de la prisión -y creo saber quién será el contacto del almirante

En la cuidad de Canterlot

-and sorry mister Fast, but a dont now who talking about- decía el agente Straam por el parque de la cuidad -los Orny no me agradan mucho en lo absoluto-

\- ¿por qué no le agrada? - pregunto Ventus

-son muy stranges ha visto al almirante, this man es intimidante con solo verlo- dijo el seapony

-en eso estoy de acuerdo- dijo Ventus - (bien una opción menos… tendré que seguir buscando)-

En el cuartel de los caballeros

-Ventus estoy muy pero muy ocupado como para responderte a esa pregunta- dijo Gibson en la mesa de la sala de reuniones haciendo papeleo -como puedes ver estoy muy ocupado y necesito que no me interrumpas con eso como para saber ¿qué es lo que hace un Orny antes de pelear?... apenas conozco a esas aves y lo único que te diré es que son muy territoriales y se cuidan entre si-

-entiendo… no quería molestarlo señor- dijo Ventus retirándose

\- ¿por qué preguntas eso? - pregunto Gibson viéndolo a los ojos

-tenía curiosidad de los Orny así que me dedique a investigar un poco por mi cuenta, pero no dicen nada al respecto- dijo Ventus

-esas cosas con como los dragones… todo un misterio- dijo Gibson -sabes quién te podría responder eso… Cero ella conoce algo de esa especie-

-mejor resolveré esa pregunta por mi cuenta, no voy a ir con esa mujer- dijo Ventus -con solo verla me produce una bilis- dijo retirándose -tendré que seguir buscando, espero que no me tome mucho tiempo-

En las montañas tres helicópteros de color negro con dos hélices se dirigían a cierto lugar y ese lugar era una presa abandonada que se encontraba en medio del bosque el escondite de los Gate

-señor- dijo Megahorn entrando a la habitación del alicornio negro completamente asustado -tenemos compañía-

\- ¿de quién? - pregunto Gate viendo a su lacayo con esa cara de susto quien estaba en un estado meditativo

-son ellos señor, los guarida Tiger regresaron- dijo Megahorn -y no están solos- aquel alicornio negro coloco su máscara para salir con él, aquellos helicópteros entraron por los enormes ductos del lugar aterrizando en el piso, Gate y su lacayo vieron aquellas maquinas voladoras con un logo en la parte trasera de la nave que era una C de color azul y una B color rojo con un destello de luz que lo iluminaba

-guardias Tiger formación- decía un pegaso Tiger saliendo del helicóptero junto con otros más que salían de los vehículos aéreos el cual todo el ejército de cincuenta estaban amenazando con sus armas a los malvados

\- ¿se les ofrece algo caballeros? - pregunto Gate de forma gentil pero los guardias no dejaban de apuntarlos

-bajen sus armas señores- dijo una voz misteriosa haciendo que los guardias obedecieran de los tres helicópteros el que estaba en medio comenzó a salirse una figura bípeda flaca de cuello largo reptiliano color verde con gris cola larga portando un traje de los guardias Tiger que estaba a su medida, de cabello negro corto bien peinado con unos portando unos lentes color negro dirigiéndose hacia los dos villanos -Gate... Megahorn... ha pasado mucho tiempo- decía con una actitud seria

-Dharak- dijo Gate quitándose la máscara para verlo mejor

\- ¿que está haciendo el aquí? - preguntaba Megahorn en una actitud molesta

\- ¿qué pasa aquí?, ¿por qué no me dijeron que la fiesta había comenzado? - decía robot Blackgate llegando -Dharak mi amigo que bueno verte de nuevo, si recibiste mi invitación-

-hola de nuevo Black... te ves más delgado de lo que yo te recordaba- dijo aquel reptiliano llamado Dharak quitándose los lentes mostrando sus ojos de reptil color violeta saludándolo estrechando su garra con el

\- ¿tú lo invitaste? - gritaba el minotauro

-por su puesto tan pronto como le comenté, sobre nuestro el plan que haremos, así que me dijo "asegúrate que esos pend... no hagan nada idiota hasta que yo llegué"- decía imitando al reptil el alicornio robótico

-el ataque a la prisión Arkhampony está bajo mi cargo- dijo Gate

-ya no más... a partir de ahora el ataque a la prisión estará bajo mi tutela... por lo tanto quedas relevado por órdenes de la presidenta Coldbreak- dijo Dharak de forma autoritaria molestando un poco a Gate - ¿vamos a quedarnos afuera o me invitaras a pasar Black? -

-tienes razón que modales los míos, pasa por favor siéntete como en tu casa ha ha ha ha- dijo Blackgate así que el reptiliano ordenando a sus hombres que comenzaran a sacar el equipo que tenían de sus naves comenzando a adentrarse a la base de los hermanos dejando a los dos malvados solos

-a veces me pregunto yo ¿quién es el verdadero monstro aquí?… ¿Black o Dharak?... son tal para cual... unos malditos dementes- dijo Megahorn aquel alicornio sicario no dijo nada y se fue a donde fueron ellos

-quiero ese equipo instalado en menos de una hora- gritaba el lagarto haciendo que los guardias comenzaran a instalar su equipo desde monitores hasta cámaras de seguridad y toda la cosa

-me hace recordar los viejos tiempos cuando trabajaba contigo Dharak- dijo Blackgate sentado mientras observaba todo, luego de una hora todo el equipo ya estaba funcionado, los cuatro villanos incluyendo al agente Straam que acaba de llegar hace poco estaban en una mesa charlando con el lagarto

-Dharak este plan es mío, tengo todo bajo control, mi espía se está encargado de sabotear la seguridad del lugar- dijo Gate con su máscara en la mesa

-estoy así de cerca para atrapar a ese mother fucker y así eliminate- dijo Straam sonriendo malvadamente

-por eso estoy aquí para evitar que un puñado de idiotas cometan una estupidez... no pueden matar a Galaxy aun- dijo Dharak sentándose en la silla giratoria mirándolos -lo necesitamos vivo todavía-

\- ¿de que estas hablando?, tu presidenta ya tiene la muestra el bastardo de Galaxy- dijo Megahorn enojándose -o ya lo olvidaron el día que tú y tus hombres lo robaron-

-su ADN no es suficiente, no cumple con los requisitos para lograr nuestra meta- le explico el reptil a Megahorn tranquilamente

-le teníamos un alterado listo but this imbécil de aquí lo mato y repartió su cuerpo a las princesas de Equestria- dijo Straam culpando a Black

\- ¿qué tienes que decir al respecto Black? - pregunto Dharak

-no era mi intención... no pude evitarlo- dijo Black haciéndole al reptil ojitos de cachorro -les envié una muestra-

-recibir los pulmones y órgano masculino no era suficiente... necesitábamos al espécimen todavía vivo, agonizando, pero vivo- dijo el reptiliano –además esas muestras estaban hechas pedazos no había nada que analizar-

-que lastima escuchar eso- dijo el robo alicornio

-chicos esto es serio la presidenta… quiere progresos, necesitamos tan siquiera una muestra del espécimen con vida- dijo Dharak sacando un control de su traje presionándolo prendiéndose la pantalla que estaba atrás de él mostrando la foto de Aspros Galaxy antes y después de su transformación -perdemos dinero si no hacemos algo, Exxes Coldbreak Industries se ira a la ruina y ustedes ser irán con ella- les dijo amenazándolos a los cuatro

-incluso yo- decía Black sin poder creerlo

-recuerda que fue el dinero de la presidenta quien te trajo de vuelta a la vida- dijo Dharak seriamente -de hecho, ella sigue molesta contigo luego del incidente del IN-27-

\- ¿así que todavía no me perdona? - dijo Blackgate riéndose un poco

-Black, EVO X se fue a la ruina total perdimos todo, dinero, equipo, personal... sobre todo nuestros alterados de la bóveda X que nunca llegaron a nuestras instalaciones, aquel avión se perdió en el mar y nunca más se volvió a saber de el... aunque debo admitirlo la cara de ella que tenía ese día... no tiene precio- decía sonriendo un poco

-supongo que no tenemos de otra- dijo Gate un poco molesto - ¿que necesitas? -

-los planos del lugar y tiempo suficiente para hacer un plan, máximo una semana- dijo Dharak

-bien... pero eso si una vez que obtengas tu muestra Aspros Galaxy morirá- dijo Gate seriamente

-dame la muestra y te daré el privilegio que lo mates- dijo Dharak sonriendo malvadamente

Tres días después en Druzznia en el castillo Coldbreak

-tres días... tres días en este congelador horrible- dijo Starlight quejándose dando vueltas y vueltas en la habitación que le asigno el león marino hablando con alguien por el comunicador de su oído -y esa mujer se niega a volver-

-"si te sirve de consuelo a mí tampoco no me está yendo nada bien"- decía Ventus quien estaba recostando en el techo de su casa -"interrogue a todos los marinos que están en Equestria y no encuentro a ese contacto... es como si no supieran que es un maldito Orny y lo que hacen antes de luchar... llegue a tener conflictos con algunos"-

\- ¿y no tuviste problema alguno? - pregunto Starlight en eso el pegaso rojo se trono las pesuñas comprendiendo a lo que se refería -tomare eso como un no-

-oye... no te rindas... necesitamos ese trozo de mapa"- dijo Ventus

\- ¿y tu amigo el investigador ese encontró las demás piezas? - pregunto Starlight

-"nada aun"- dijo Ventus -"tengo que irme estaremos al contacto bye"-

-bye- dijo Starlight

\- ¿qué mapa? - dijo una voz entrando a la habitación de la yegua - ¿era Ventus con quien hablabas? -

-Shield... ¿qué tanto oíste? - pregunto Starlight sonriéndole traviesamente pero el caballero nocturno lo miro seriamente

-muy bien… he sufrido, fui humillado y en la mañana estaba a punto de ser comida para focas y luego fui golpeado por Cloudy quien me dio un capuchino para después ser golpeado por que ya no me aguanta- dijo Shield quejándose -será mejor que me cuentes ahora Starlight o soy capaz de dejarte aquí en esta prisión infernal-

\- ¿y crees que eres el único? yo también fui golpeado por ella- dijo Starlight

-pero yo llevo mucho tiempo conociéndola- dijo Shield -tengo hasta cicatrices donde no puedo enseñarte, por favor solo dime ¿el porque estamos aquí?, me dijiste que querías convencerla de que volviera con pesteblood ¿pero para qué? -

-está bien... Shield... tienes razón yo te metí en este embrollo así que te lo diré... pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie del equipo ¿de acuerdo?, a nadie- dijo Starlight –pensándolo bien ya es hora de que esa mujer me escuche… vamos- decía ella tomándolo de la pesuña saliendo de su habitación - ¿dónde está ella? -

-con Maud en la biblioteca, se ve que esas dos se llevan de maravilla- dijo Shield recorriendo los pasillos del castillo

En el cuartel de los caballeros

-sabes… ser soltero no es nada malo- dijo Shining en el gimnasio del lugar en una caminadora

-si... las mujeres a veces son fastidiosas- dijo Spike leyendo un comic sentando en una silla a la vez comiendo frituras

-y te lastiman horrible- dijo un Holy Blade ya mejor en otra caminadora al lado del príncipe

-lo dicen porque ustedes sufrieron bastante la otra vez con sus mujeres- dijo Tennessee haciendo cuerda

-a ti nadie te pregunto metiche- dijo Shining ignorándolo

-al menos yo aún tengo vieja- dijo Tennessee en tono burlón mientras Shining lo veía con odio de pronto alguien viene de visita

-hola- dijo Cadence presentándose

-aaahhhh- el unicornio se cae de la caminadora alejándose de ella en el suelo -yo no hice nada, no hablaba mal de ti... por favor no me lastimes- decía suplicando mientras el vaquero se reía de el

-jajajaja hay señor Morning, usted sí que me alegra el día con sus babosadas- dijo el vaquero

-muérete- grito Shining mientras el vaquero se iba burlándose de el

\- ¿podrían dejarme hablar con mi esposo a solas? - dijo Cadence refiriéndose al pervertido y al Dragon rechoncho

-bueno yo iré a tratar de disculparme con mi ángel plateado-

-lo único que quieres es tener sexo con ella- dijo Spike mientras se iban -y no es tuya-

\- ¿quién lo dice? - pregunto Holy

-lo dice ella- dijo Spike mientras se quedaban solos los esposos causando un silencio incomodo

-hola- dijo Shining y Cadence al unisonó intentando romper el hielo

\- ¿cómo sigues? - pregunto Cadence

-bien... ya no me duele la cabeza como las otras veces- dijo Shining sentándose en el suelo -y mira mi hicieron seis puntadas, me dolió al principio, pero Twilight me dio una paleta por no gritar tanto-

-qué bueno- dijo Cadence sonriéndole -sobre eso... quiero disculparme por haberte tratado de esa manera... no sé qué me paso ósea yo...-

-está bien Cadence... por un lado si me lo merecía- dijo Shining comprendiéndola

-Shining cuando te escuche imitándome me sentí tan ofendida como si de verdad no te importara en lo más mínimo- dijo Cadence con tristeza

-si me importas mi vida, lo que pasa... es... que de verdad si me sentí molesto por el pacto que hiciste con el enano... me sentía despreciado- dijo Shining con tristeza

-Shining no te estoy abandonando, yo te amo y siempre te voy a amar- dijo Cadence acercándose a él comenzando a abrazarlo -no es que me quiera quedar con el enano, sé que es lindo conmigo, pero jamás te remplazaría por el... él ya tiene pony, él es feliz ya que no está con una cobra como yo- dijo ella

-lo siento por eso- dijo Shining arrepentido abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas -solo lo hice porque estaba celoso... y soy feliz contigo, aunque seas una malvada y bella cobra- dijo el unicornio haciendo reír un poco a la princesa mientras se daban beso de reconciliación

-sabes... ahora que ya aclaramos todo- decía Cadence en tono coqueto -que te parece si tú y yo... volvemos al imperio para tu sabes... reconciliarnos como se debe-

-tengo una idea mejor… hagámoslo aquí... pero en la habitación de uno de los caballeros... y ya tengo una en mente... vamos a la de Cooper- dijo Shining levantándose del suelo

-que travieso me saliste Shining Armor, ¿cómo puedes hacerle eso a tu amigo? - dijo Cadence en un tono molesto, pero después sonrió con lujuria -vayamos yehhaaa- decía ella ambos ponys se fueron al cuarto de cierto caballero fastidioso que odia tanto para que consumaran su amor

En la casa del pegaso rojo

-cómo puedes ver las cosas aquí no son nada fácil- dijo Ventus en el tejado de su casa hablando con cierto pony bueno con ciertos ponys

-siento mucho por lo que estas pasando- dijo White Wolf junto con su contraparte oscura que solo estaba ahí sentado escuchando todo

-si no estuviéramos en el estúpido inframundo ya hubiéramos matado a ese desgraciado- dijo Oblivion el pegaso negro hablando -ves lo que provocas White por estar en ese lugar no puedo matar ahí-

-ya lo se discúlpame- dijo White enojado

\- ¿y cómo les está yendo a ustedes? - pregunto Ventus

-pues bien, la nueva prisión estará lista muy pronto- dijo White -es mucho trabajo haya... apenas Oblivion y yo pudimos escaparnos por un rato para ver a Derpy y de paso verlos a ustedes-

-pues te escapaste en el momento inapropiado, todos están ocupados- dijo Ventus

-ya estoy lista White, Oblivion ya podemos irnos- dijo Derpy llegando con los pegasos -hola Ven-

-hola Derpy- dijo Ventus saludándola

\- ¿qué tienes?, te veo preocupado- dijo Derpy - ¿muchos problemas en tu trabajo? -

-es que... se supone que debo encontrar a alguien, pero no tengo idea en donde esta y se me está acabando el tiempo- dijo Ventus

\- ¿buscaste en todas partes? - dijo ella

-sí, hasta les pregunte a quienes menos pensaba, pero ninguno de la marine es la ayuda que busco- dijo Ventus perdiendo las esperanzas

-sabes Ven a veces cuando pido ayuda... resulta que es la persona menos esperada- dijo Derpy sonriéndole

\- ¿la persona menos esperada? - dijo Ventus pensativo

-vámonos chicos o perderemos las reservaciones- dijo Derpy a sus dos pegasos favoritos

-muévete inútil- grito Oblivion entrando en el cuerpo de White

-ya te escuché a la primera bruto- dijo White mientras ambos ponys se van volando –adiós Ventus los veré cuando tenga oportunidad-

-adiós y salúdame a Berser de mi parte y cuídate Derpy- dijo Ventus despidiéndose, en ese momento una teoría le estaba llegando a la cabeza del pegaso debido a lo que dijo Derpy -la persona menos esperada... no puede ser... ¿o sí? - decía el pegaso rojo comenzando a volar rápidamente pasando por Rainbow sin darse cuenta dando vueltas la pony –lo siento Rainbow-

-hey!- grito la yegua crin arcoíris –fíjate por donde vas... pegaso este- dijo Rainbow toda mareada

En la oficina de la harpía

-adelante- dijo Cero trabajando en el papeleo cuando de pronto la puerta se abre entrando Fast seriamente -el criminal Red Demon... justo al pegaso que quiero ver... al fin ya vas a dar tu testimonio-

-no tienes tanta suerte Blossom, estoy aquí porque necesito que me responda una pregunta comandante- dijo Ventus con tanta seriedad que tenía acercándose al escritorio de la pony hada quien esta no dejo de mirarlo - ¿qué es lo que hace un Orny antes del combate? -

-...- aquella yegua no dijo nada solo siguió viéndolo sin contestarle nada

-eso era todo lo que quería saber- dijo Ventus retirándose, pero la pony hada le dice algo antes de que se fuera

-un Orny es una criatura orgullosa y noble que cuida de los suyos, antes de que combata observa a sus enemigos mirándolos a los ojos fijamente dándoles la oportunidad de que se vayan o afrontaran las consecuencias- le respondió la pony hada dejando sin habla al pegaso rojo -veo que ya recibió el mensaje del almirante- dijo dando un suspiro

-esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto- eran las palabras que dijo Ventus a la poni hada - ¿usted? -

\- ¿pues a quien más esperaba? - dijo cero sonriéndole malvadamente -parece que tenemos mucho de qué hablar, así que hágame el favor de cerrar la puerta ¿quiere? - decía ella mientras Ventus seguía sin poder creerlo

De vuelta en el castillo de hielo, en una biblioteca con una pintura ahí pegada en la pared

-dime una cosa- decía Maud con Cloudy hablando mientras ella estudiaba en su escritorio - ¿porque tienes focas como mayordomos? - decía viendo a una foca bebe trayéndole comida en una charola

-porque son más serviciales y además- dijo Cloudy lanzándole un pescado a la foca comiéndoselo al instante –cobran pescado como paga- decía ella retirándose la foca agradecida -eso y están aseguradas, protegidas en este lugar con eso de que están en peligro de extinción ningún cazador se atreverá hacerles daño mientras estén aquí-

-whoaooo... tu... sí que sabes cuidar el medio ambiente- dijo Maud sonriéndole

-tengo... mis momentos… son mis criaturas favoritas- dijo Cloudy aceptando el cumplido enseñándole lo escrito haciendo que la pony lo revisara esperando respuesta suya

-a este paso tendrás tu rocktorado muy pronto- dijo Maud dando señal de que estaba bien

-Cloudy Coldbreak en serio tenemos que hablar!- grito Starlight junto con Shield entrando a la biblioteca, pero al hacerlo lo único que recibieron fueron azotes por parte de la unicornio crema

-oye ¿por qué me pegas?!- grito Shield adolorido

-por que quise!- grito Cloudy - ¿qué quieren?, ¿que no ven que estoy ocupada estudiando? -

-lo sé, pero es importante- dijo Starlight -en serio tienes que volver a Equestria con Blueblood-

-ya te dije que no volveré con ese patán!- grito la unicornio crema golpeando a Starlight y Shield

-es en serio… ¿acaso tengo un letrero que dice golpéame? - dijo Shield quejándose

\- ¿para qué quieres que regrese? - pregunto Cloudy

-por qué él te extraña, tanto él y como Bony… aparte- dijo Starlight -Blueblood tiene algo que nosotros ocupamos urgentemente- decía ella -él tiene un trozo de un mapa mágico que nos servirá para encontrar al caballero de la magia-

\- ¿hablas de Ignos? - dijo Shield sorprendido - ¿de eso se trataba todo esto?, ¿por eso me trajeron hasta...? -

-cállate!- grito Cloudy golpeándolo cayendo al suelo chillando como perrito

-Cloudy en estos momentos Equestria... no, el mundo entero corre peligro, las fuerzas del mal han regresado- dijo Starlight -Ignos corre peligro y nuestro deber es traerlo de vuelta a casa con sus seres queridos… con su familia-

\- ¿tanto les importa ese unicornio? - pregunto Cloudy

-ellas lo aman y quiere que vuelva, solo piensa en tus mascotas… que pasa si ellos desaparecen... o peor un cazador los mate y los convierta en abrigos... y no podrás hacer algo para evitarlo- dijo Maud, así que la unicornio crema ve a sus mascotas que limpiaban el lugar alegremente organizando la biblioteca, pero la unicornio crema no dijo nada y se fue de la biblioteca a despejar la mente

-le diste donde más le duele- dijo Shield a Maud

-tenía que hacerla entrar en razón- dijo Maud sacando su mascota -hay que hacer lo que sea necesario por proteger lo que amas- dijo acariciando a su roca

En la terraza del castillo Coldbreak

-señorita no sabe el gusto que me dio que regresara al castillo el lugar volvió a estar vivo y sus mascotas son felices- dijo Celsius haciéndole compañía viendo a la yegua viendo las nubes -a puesto que su madre...-

-a mi madre no le importo en lo más mínimo Celsius... ella solo le importa su estúpido trabajo de salvar a los ponys- dijo ella tristemente, pero el león marino se le acerca poniendo su aleta en su lomo para que se sintiera mejor -esperaba verla por lo menos una vez durante mi regreso... pero ni siquiera se ha aparecido por aquí...-

-ella siempre se ha preocupado por usted señorita- dijo el león marino -si es cierto lo que dicen y que el mal está de vuelta en Equestria... es momento de que Cloudy Coldbreak vuelva a las andadas y le muestre al mundo su justicia-

-la basura criminal siempre estará ahí contaminando nuestro mundo manchándola como parásitos rastreros, alguien tiene que darle un ultimátum a estos corruptos- dijo Cloudy llenándose de rabia -nadie lastimara a mis mascotas… nadie-

-entonces sabe lo que tiene que hacer- dijo el león marino siendo recibido por un abrazo de ella

-gracias... por esas palabras motivadoras Celsius- dijo Cloudy -eres como un segundo padre para mí-

-solo hago lo que es mejor para usted… y por pescado- dijo el león marino haciendo reír un poco a la yegua crema dándole un pescado a su amigo

De vuelta a la biblioteca del lugar

-perdón por ocultártelo Shield- dijo Starlight

-está bien, lo hicieron por una buena causa- dijo Shield - ¿y... los demás ya lo saben...?-

-no… así que por favor no digas nada por el momento- dijo Starlight con un poco de preocupación -a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? -

-está bien- dijo el caballero nocturno, un momento de silencio incomodo hubo así que Starlight decidió hablar de otra cosa algo que le llamo su atención

\- ¿que esa pintura? - pregunto Starlight en otra parte del castillo donde había un retrato de una pintura que era un edificio blanco con una esfera en la cima siendo sostenida por tres columnas y abajo una pequeña ciudadela el lugar se encontraba en medio de la nada

-sea lo que sea debe estar relacionado con la mama de Cloudy- dijo Shield acompañándola

\- ¿la mama de Cloudy trabaja ahí? - pregunto Starlight impresionada - ¿qué es ella… o a que se dedica? -

-es dueña de una farmacéutica muy famosa... Exxes Coldbreak Industries, así se llama la compañía- dijo Shield

-vaya- dijo Starlight -me gustaría conocerla-

-es imposible, ella siempre está ocupada- dijo Shield

\- ¿y la has conocido? - pregunto Starlight mientras Shield movía la cabeza en señal de si sonrojándose un poquito -y por tu cara diría que es muy bonita-

-como no tienes idea- dijo Shield fantaseando con ella hasta que de pronto esa fantasía término de una manera cruel siendo recibido por una lluvia de azotes -aaaahhhhrrrggg- gritaba cayendo al suelo

-más vale que no estés pensando en mi madre maldito pervertido inútil!- grito Cloudy golpeando a Shield llorando de dolor

-lo siento- dijo Shield soltando lagrimas estilo anime

-y... ¿tomaste tu decisión? - pregunto Maud mientras sus amigos temblaban de miedo esperando respuesta de ella o castigo de la unicornio crema quien cerró los ojos para meditar

En la oficina de la pony que todos odian

-no lo entiendo... ¿porque usted?... si nos odia con toda el alma- dijo Ventus

-y los seguiré odiando- dijo Cero comenzando a grabar la conversación en su pequeña grabadora -pero como puedes ver estoy aquí por órdenes de mi almirante-

\- ¿entonces los interrogatorios que hizo fueron para...? -

-para tener pistas y todo eso y te digo algo tus amigos son un asco siendo interrogadas una a una no paraba de decir tanta estupidez y media sin sentido y a la vez soltaban cosas muy interesantes- dijo Cero -Broodwind me dijo que alguien o algo quiere hundir a su equipo y ya lo hicieron-

-entonces tu… en el fondo ¿no quieres atrapar a Ignos? - pregunto Ventus

-es la única forma que tengo para evitar que los corruptos lleguen hacia tu amigo- dijo cero –así que por favor le pido discreción… porque lo que le voy a decir es confidencial… además tengo que mantener mi reputación como el alpha- dijo ella

\- ¿y por qué la grabadora? - pregunto Ventus

-necesito reporte de todo lo que he hecho hasta el momento- explico Cero -Fast… tú y tu amigo se metieron en un caso que la Marine estuvo investigando por años-

\- ¿años? - dijo Ventus - ¿pero... nosotros solo buscamos a unos desaparecidos y.…? -

\- ¿nosotros? - dijo Cero sabiendo que Ventus hablo de mas –dígame la verdad Fast, ¿usted estuvo ese día cuando su amigo desapareció? - aquel pegaso no dijo nada solo se quedó callado - ¿quiere mi ayuda o no?... no puedo ayudarlo si no me dice lo que paso... responda la pregunta ¿estuvo ese día en el incidente IN-27? -

-... si... estuve ese día- dijo Ventus admitiéndolo con tristeza y dolor

\- ¿y reconoce ese símbolo? - dijo cero sacando una carpeta mostrándole un símbolo una equis atrás del logo

-he visto ese logo… pero no sé qué significa- dijo Ventus

-EVO-X es una organización que se dedica a secuestrar y experimentar a criaturas vivientes transformándolas en algo que no son- dijo Cero -utilizando a ponys mercenarios conocidos como guardias Tiger para logras sus objetivos-

-demonios… ¿en qué demonios nos hemos metido ahora Ignos? - dijo Ventus preocupado -eso explica lo de Blackgate-

\- ¿así que es cierto?... ¿Blackgate ha vuelto? - dijo Cero

-así es, y no se imagina lo peligroso que se ha vuelto comandante, si mis amigas se enteran correrán un grave peligro- dijo Ventus –mire lo que le paso a Ignos, el jugo con su mente quitándole todo lo bueno de él y ahora por mi culpa las fuerzas oscuras lo están buscando para terminar su trabajo-

-concéntrate Fast, no van a atrapar a ese unicornio si yo estoy aquí- dijo cero

-gracias… me siento mejor por su apoyo- dijo Ventus con sarcasmo

-mi principal objetivo… es encontrar la verdad a todo esto y una vez hecho eso ahí es cuando empieza mi trabajo de juzgarlos con pruebas sólidas y todo eso, que demuestren culpabilidad absoluta o inocencia... lo que sea que decida la justicia para el acusado- dijo Cero -no debemos machar la justicia y corromperla más de lo que ya está-

\- ¿lo dice por la Marine?, el almirante me dijo que las sombras ya acecharon a la Marine... ¿es cierto? - dijo Ventus

-me duele decirlo, pero es cierto, ya no se puede confiar en nadie de la Marine... así que ten cuidado Fast un movimiento en falso que hagas y terminaras degollado y no poder hacer nada por ustedes- advertía la pony hada -los únicos en quien puedes confiar son en el almirante y en mi-

\- ¿pero Gibson y Nova? -

-en mi o en el almirante… ¿quedo claro? - dijo Cero -ahora dime ¿tienes idea de cómo encontrarlo? -

-un aliado está ayudándome a encontrar las piezas de un mapa que sirve para encontrar a Ignos- dijo Ventus

\- ¿y ese aliado tuyo es de confianza? - pregunto Cero

-es un detective privado- dijo Ventus -comandante si de verdad quiere ayudarme entonces necesitare recobrar el arma legendaria de mi amigo-

\- ¿tiene alguna idea de donde pueda estar? - pregunto Cero

-en la sala de evidencias de Arkhampony- dijo Ventus –lo más seguro es que Gibson lo haya puesto en ese lugar como evidencia ya que es supuestamente el arma de el crimen-

-entiendo… me encargare de recobrarla, pero a cambio necesito de su ayuda- dijo Cero sacando una orden mostrándosela al pegaso -como puedes ver Fast yo no hago las cosas gratis y eso mismo le dije a mi almirante y estuvo de acuerdo-

-si… puedo ver la firma del Orny- dijo Ventus leyendo el papel - ¿seguro que quiere hacer eso? -

-si no hacemos esto ahora muchos inocentes morirán- dijo Cero –ayúdame y yo te ayudo- Ventus se quedó pensando por un momento así que no tuvo de otra, tenía que salvar a Ignos de la oscuridad y tenía que hacerlo ya

-muy bien comandante, trato hecho- dijo Ventus estrechando casco con ella

En Arkhampony en la cafetería del lugar donde se encontraban los reos comiendo

-qué asco, no habrá algo mejor para comer- pregunto Arpeggio con un traje naranja apartando la comida que tenía en la mesa

\- ¿qué pasa cerebro de plumas?, ¿no te gusta la comida? - dijo una yegua llegando con un bate en su brazo

-tu... tu... eres…- dijo Arpeggio asustándose

-Violet Bernand y tú eres el cab... loro que me quito lo único que quedo de mi familia dejando oficialmente a la ruina- dijo ella acercándose al loro mirándolo con rabia... ¿qué tienes que decir al respecto lorito? -

-sabía que no debí haber salido de mi celda ahora- dijo el loro preocupado por lo que le irán a hacer

Esa noche en el hotel de Ponyville en el cuarto del príncipe

-Cloudy volvis...- no termino lo que iba a decir Blueblood ya que la unicornio lo golpeo con su azote

-déjate de lloriqueos inútiles- dijo Cloudy

-lo siento no pude evitarlo... volviste para quedarte ¿verdad? - dijo Blueblood suplicándole -te prometo que no me meteré en problemas, esta vez lo juro-

-pues eso espero pedazo de sabandija porque si vuelves a hacer algo como esto servirás de alimento para mis mascotas ¿quedo claro? - dijo ella advirtiéndole golpeándolo

-siiii ya entendí- dijo Blueblood llorando, pero de felicidad, atrás de la yegua estaba Bony quien o paraba de sonreírle

\- ¿puedo? - dijo Bony extendiendo sus brazos

-bien... pero que sea rápido- dijo Cloudy así que la pequeña corre para abrazarla

-bienvenida Cloudy- dijo Bony sin dejar de abrazarla así que la unicornio crema sin decirle nada solo soltó una pequeña sonrisa dándole palmadas en la cabeza de ella no sin antes darle otro azote a Blueblood ya que no paraba de llorar de felicidad puesto que su consejera regreso con el

En el castillo de la amistad en la estancia principal

-Starlight regresaste- dijo Twilight saludando a su alumna el cual se veía cansada y agotada - ¿y cómo te fue con Sunburts? -

-helado, demasiado helado y doloroso- dijo ella arrastrando los cascos -estaré en mi habitación recostada, no me molesten- decía pasando por Spike

\- ¿qué le pasa? - pregunto Spike

-está cansada luego de su viaje... yo también lo estaría- dijo Twilight sonriendo como si nada

En la casa de la capitana

-qué lindo esta tan desesperado por ti- dijo Kasidi quien junto con Paint y Xion vieron desde el balcón al alicornio perver… es decir Holy Blade con un grupo de mariachis el cual ellos estaban cantando serenatas románticas mientras este con su sonrisa de idiota esperaba ansioso una respuesta suya

\- ¿hasta donde es capaz de llegar Holy para acostarse contigo? - dijo Xion riéndose de el –pero hay que admitirlo a pesar de ser una patada en el trasero se esfuerza bastante- dijo la gatielaga

-es cierto Xion… eso es de admirar- dijo Ember sonrojada por la serenata que le trajo –está bien patada en el trasero puedes entrar- dijo la yegua plateada invitándolo

-siiii oyeron chicos… se refiere a mí, soy la patada en el trasero de ella- dijo Holy de felicidad gritando como loco mientras los músicos le felicitaban cantando por la feliz pareja extraña

-que idiota- dijo Xion con las patas en su cara toda avergonzada

A la mañana siguiente

-la la la la laaaa... la la la la laaaa...- decía Bony llegando a la casa de Fast tocando la puerta mientras tarareaba una canción

-Bony… ¿eres tú? - dijo Rarity llegando -cuanto tiempo sin vernos-

-Rarity hola... te ves bien, ¿acaso… adelgazaste? - dijo Bony

-jajaja querida baje unos kilitos solamente- dijo Rarity - ¿buscas a Rockaid?, el no está, fue al imperio a ver a su prima-

-de hecho, busco al señor Fast- dijo Bony

\- ¿a Ven?... mmmm... a estas horas debe estar entrenando, ya sabes cómo es el- dijo Rarity

-o bueno- dijo Bony -entonces vendré otro día-

\- ¿quieres dejarle algún mensaje o algo? - pregunto Rarity –yo se lo podría decir-

-tu que eres su amiga podrías darle esto a Ventus- dijo Bony entregándole la cajita de madera así que Rarity sin pensarlo dos veces abre la caja viendo ahí el...

\- ¿una roca? - dijo Rarity –una fea roca con un raro símbolo, que linda de tu parte- decía ella no muy convencida con el regalo que le está dando

-es una muestra de agradecimiento por lo que hizo, gracias a su ayuda Cloudy volvió con Blueblood y conmigo y ahora vengo a cumplir mi parte del trato- dijo la potranca color hueso -y no es una roca es un lente… mágico-

\- ¿qué demonios hiciste ahora Ventus? - preguntaba Rarity -estas con ese idiota solo por esto… un lente… en vez de pedirle algo más… Ventus eres tan soso-

-debes tener cuidado, ese lente es muy importante para el- dijo Bony

\- ¿para qué sirve esa cosa? - pregunto Rarity observándolo de cerca con su magia el lente –si se puede saber-

-es para encontrar… el rarito ese… como se llamaba así… Ignos Nigth- al decir eso Bony, Rarity deja caer la caja de madera al suelo -bueno me tengo que ir si ves a Ventus dile que gracias le debemos una- dijo yéndose dejando a la unicornio blanca con la boca abierta

\- ¿a.… a... Ignos? - decía Rarity sin poder creerlo mientras sostenía aquel lente mágico con su magia

-buen día Rarity, ¿que se te ofrece? - dijo Ventus llegando de espalda con ella con una sudadera azul con blanco en las mangas, así que la unicornio lo voltea a ver con el lente todavía en su poder haciendo que el pegaso rojo quedara en shock por unos instantes

\- ¿es cierto Ventus?... ¿es cierto que... con esto… encontraremos a Ignos? - dijo Rarity mientras el pegaso seguía callado sin decir nada mientras hubo un silencio incomodo en el lugar


	58. El juego se descontrola

**_*Capitulo 58: El juego se descontrola_**

\- ¿cómo te atreves a venir aquí?, primero de la nada vienes a interrogarnos por órdenes del Orny ese y ahora vienes con esto!- grito una Luna furiosa quien estaba en el cuarto del trono junto con su hermana mientras eran recibidos por la visita -y ahora críticas, mi prisión… que es muy insegura para el reino- decía Luna furiosa de nada más y nada menos de...

-así es- dijo Cero como si nada

\- ¿qué demonios le hiciste al almirante para que te autorizara esto? - preguntaba Celestia leyendo la orden

-yo nada... solo lo hice entrar en razón... Broodwind sabe que tengo toda la razón... por lo tanto la orden ya está hecha- dijo Cero

-esto es injusto Blossom, tu sabes bien que estamos haciendo un buen trabajo- dijo Gibson escuchando las tonterías de la pony hada desesperándose -le he puesto empeño a esto, no puedes hacernos esto-

-ya lo he hecho Gibson- dijo Cero malvadamente -tienen exactamente setenta y cuatro horas para que me extraditen a Lord Draco a la bóveda o de lo contrario sufrirán las consecuencias- dijo Cero retirándose tranquilamente -así que espero esa orden de extradición muy pronto-

-primero la orden de aprensión contra Ignos y ahora extraditar a Lord Draco, ¿tanto así te importa verlos pudrirse en la cárcel de ese lugar? - preguntaba Celestia

-así es la justicia Celestia- dijo Blossom deteniéndose mirándola con enojo - ¿o estas a favor de ella o abandonas el barco?, tu decide-

-déjame ayudarte atrapar al criminal Nigth y así...-

-ese mi trabajo así que ni te molestes en atravesarte en mi camino o de lo contrario soy capaz de meterte una bala por donde más te duele- dijo Cero –setenta y cuatro horas Celestia ya lo dije- la pony hada no dijo más y se fue dejando a las princesas con una cara de enojo

-si no fuera princesa la hubiera golpeado y ya estaría muerta la maldita- grito Luna sacando aire de su nariz

-a mí también me molesta Lu, pero estos papales de demanda son genuinos, si no lo hacemos estaremos en serios problemas- dijo Celestia

-esto no se queda así, voy a hablar con mis superiores y arreglar este asunto- dijo Gibson molesto - (es maldita no me arruinara mis planes)- decía en su mente recorriendo el pasillo del castillo pasando por alguien desapercibido

-Gibson- dijo una voz femenina haciendo que el sargento voltee reconociendo a la yegua al instante

-Twilight- dijo Gibson todavía molesto

\- ¿está todo bien? - pregunto la princesa de la amistad

-no.… no todo está bien Twilight- dijo sintiendo como la rabia le invadía

\- ¿qué sucede? - pregunto la alicornio morada

-la maldita pony hada de Blossom volvió a hacer de las suyas- dijo Gibson -le han dado a Luna y Celestia una orden del superior de Blossom de extraditar a Lord Draco a la bóveda-

\- ¿Qué?... ¿pero... por qué?... si nosotros lo estamos cuidando- dijo Twilight

-ya no más Twilight- dijo el unicornio de color vino -y no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo tanto Galaxy como Nigth están condenados-

En la casa del caballero del viento

-y eso fue lo que paso Rarity- dijo Ventus sentando en su sofá hablando con Rarity quien se enteró de lo que estaba planeando hacer

-ese maldito si supo cómo hacer su trabajo sucio- dijo Rarity –usándote a ti para eso-

-no me uso estaba... desesperado y la culpa la tiene Starlight Glimmer, fue la que me convenció... ella hizo el trabajo yo solo estreche la pesuña con el- dijo el

\- ¿y por qué no se lo dijiste a Twilight o alguna de nosotras? - pregunto Rarity tristemente - ¿acaso no confías en nosotras? -

-claro que confió en ustedes es solo... que... es algo que tengo que solucionar yo solo- dijo Ventus

-Ignos también es mi amigo- dijo Rarity -y lo quiero mucho tanto como a ti-

-pero yo no lo he lastimado tanto como ustedes- dijo Ventus con un pequeño tono molesto -ya me enteré que testificaron en contra de el-

-la horrible harpía jugo con nosotras y... ¿a quien engaño?, tuvimos la culpa en todo hablamos cosas que no debimos- dijo Rarity tristemente -como odio a esa comandante-

-aunque no lo creas ella...- Ventus no termino lo que iba a decir ya que recordó lo que le dijo Cero anteriormente que no le dijera nada a nadie de su misión -... ella... si es una maldita perra-

\- ¿oye Ven ya te entrego ese maldito el map…?, hola Rarity- dijo Starlight llegando junto con Shield mientras sonreían traviesamente –no es lo que tú piensas-

-no estábamos hablando de un mapa mágico que sirve para encontrar a Ignos y toda la cosa, sino que de otro mapa hablábamos- dijo Shield mientras Starlight se golpeaba la cabeza balbuceándole "idiota"

-ya lo sabe- dijo Ventus

\- ¿queeee? - decían los ponys al unisonó

-Bony fue a ver a Ventus, pero como no estaba yo recibí su paquete y me conto su pequeña misión que tuvieron- dijo Rarity tomando la caja de madera con su magia el cual contenía aquel lente mágico

-esa pequeña bribona- dijo Starlight molesta

-oye al menos Blueblood cumplió su parte del trato y nos dio lo que queríamos… bueno algo así- dijo Ventus

\- ¿ya piensan ir a buscarlo? - pregunto Rarity

-nos faltan dos lentes más, solo así se completa el mapa y sabremos la ubicación de Ignos- dijo Ventus -el problema es que el mal ya tiene un fragmento del mapa y el otro se desconoce su paradero-

-y ya le pedimos ayuda a alguien ese que nos está espiando, ¿cómo se llama ese detective?... Shunk Kirasagui- comento Glimmer

\- ¿Shunk Kirasagui?... ¿en serio le pediste ayuda a ese idiota? - grito Rarity molesta a Ventus

-creo que es mejor alejarse un poco del lugar- dijo Shunk retirándose antes de que Rarity lo descubra quien estaba asomado en la ventana

-no había de otra no podía depender de los caballeros... tengo que hacer esto con sigilo Rarity- dijo Ventus destapándose el oído ya que el grito lo dejo sordo

-lo entiendo... perdón por exaltarme, es que no me agrada ese tipo- dijo Rarity –y más por lo que me hizo-

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunto Starlight

-por qué Shunk hablo mal de Rarity- dijo Shield

\- ¿y a ti quien te pregunto? - grito la unicornio blanca al caballero nocturno asustándolo

-Rarity por favor no le digas a nadie lo que estoy haciendo- dijo Ventus suplicándole

-Ven… tarde o temprano se van a enterar de todo eso y.…-

-por favor Rarity- dijo Starlight -si no encontramos a Ignos antes que las fuerzas del mal… lo podrían matar- aquella unicornio se quedó pensando por un momento

-Ven cielo acompáñame un momento afuera- dijo Rarity haciendo que el pegaso rojo la siguiera llevándose consigo la cajita de madera con el mapa dentro dejando a los dos ponys solos

\- ¿qué quieres? - pregunto Ventus

-a mí no me engañas Ven... sé que algo me estas ocultando- dijo Rarity –dime… ¿qué tan grave es el asunto?, como para ocultarme algo de esa magnitud-

-el problema es mucho más grande de lo que te imaginas- dijo Ventus sin decir otra cosa -solo dame tiempo y les prometo que les contare todo el asunto a todas ustedes... dame algo de tiempo-

-ven son mis amigas no puedo...-

-por favor Rarity... estamos así de cerca, solo te pido un poco más de tiempo- dijo Ventus

-está bien... Ven... solo espero que sepas lo que haces- dijo Rarity mientras Ven se lo agradecía con un abrazo así que la unicornio blanca sin decir nada más se retiro

-Rarity el...-

-si es cierto que las fuerzas del mal buscan a Ignos entonces esconderé este mapa de los ojos de los malos- dijo Rarity llevándoselo –lo pondré en un lugar seguro, no dejare que ninguna garra maligna se le acerque a mi bombón mientras yo esté aquí- decía ella sonriéndole -no te parece-

-sabes que Ignos odia que le digas así- dijo Ventus

-lo es y no me cansare de decírselo- dijo Rarity yéndose con el mapa -no te preocupes querido conozco el lugar perfecto para esconderlo- la unicornio se alejó dejando solo al pegaso

-cuento contigo- dijo Ventus soltando una leve sonrisa mientras entraba a la casa

\- ¿y bien? - pregunto Shield

-descuiden ella no dirá nada- dijo Ventus - ¿y tú porque lo sabes? - pregunto Ventus a Shield

-tenía que decírselo no dejaba de llorar el maldito- dijo Starlight haciendo enojar a Shield

-oye pase un infierno haya... la única que lo paso genial fue Maud- dijo el pony terrenal cruzado de brazos

\- ¿y pudiste encontrar al contacto del almirante? - pregunto la unicornio lavanda

-si- dijo Ventus sonriéndole -y gracias a eso vamos a recuperar el arma del caballero de la magia muy pronto-

\- ¿y quién es? - pregunto Shield

-Blossom Cero-

\- ¿queeee? - dijeron los ponys al unísono - ¿Blossom Cero? - ambos ponys se quedaron con la boca abierta desmayándose al instante

-no sé porque, pero tenía la sensación de que no soportarían dicha noticia... en fin me iré a dar una ducha- dijo Ventus yéndose al baño dejando a los ponys en el suelo

En la casa de los señores Sparkle

-le agradezco por invitarme a desayunar señora Velvet- dijo Gibson sentando en una mesa junto con Twilight y sus papas -los panqueques son deliciosos-

-qué bueno que te gustaron querido- dijo Velvet amablemente –siéntete como en tu casa-

-ya tenía curiosidad de conocer al nuevo pony de mi hija- dijo Nightlight haciendo que la alicornio escupiera su leche manchando al sargento

-lo siento- dijo Twilight con un trapo limpiándole el rostro -él no es mi pony papa... es solo un amigo del trabajo-

-así es como comienzan hijita- dijo Velvet comiendo -primero son compañeros de trabajo y al día siguiente son marido y mujer-

-mama- dijo Twilight sonrojada mientras el sargento tosía un poco

-no le hagas caso hija, tu mama esta tan emocionada desde que dejaste al otro y.…- Nightlight no termino lo que iba a decir así que cambio de tema abruptamente –ohh… miren un platillo volador apareció en unos sembradíos de Rexas ¿quién lo diría? - dijo el papa leyendo el periódico

-y.… dime Gibson... ¿ya se te quito el mal humor que tenías? - pregunto Twilight cambiando de tema

-estoy un poco mejor gracias a ti- dijo Gibson plantándole un beso en su pesuña izquierda haciendo que riera un poco la alicornio sonrojándose un poco

En el escondite de los Galaxy

-buen día mi amor- dijo Elora saludando a Kaiber quien estaba desayunando en el patio trasero con Goreline -buen día señora-

-buenos días- dijo Goreline saludándola cordialmente

-hola nena- dijo Kaiber invitándola a que se sentara mientras los criados del lugar la atendían

\- ¿qué haces? - preguntaba su mujer

-leyendo el periódico, busco viviendas o algún depa- dijo Kaiber

-como… ¿te quieres ir de aquí? - preguntaba Elora

-no es seguro estar aquí... tenemos que irnos lo más lejos posible y si es al otro lado del mundo o debajo del mar o en el espacio… mejor- dijo Kaiber

-haces bien Kaiber- dijo Goreline apoyándolo -si necesitas algo sabes que cuentas conmigo-

-gracias Goreline- dijo le pony verde agradecido

En la Boutique Carrusel

-muy bien señora Assiel, ahora respóndame a esta pregunta ¿qué gana al dejar sus sueños? - pregunto Sweetie Belle con unos lentes de lectura y una tabla fingiendo que era psicóloga –dígaselo todo a la doctora Sweetie Belle-

-doctora jajaja que buena esa… mi reina jajaja… doctora- dijo Rockaid recostado en un cojín mientras Sweetie lo veía feo –perdón… este… continua- dijo sonriéndole

-no lo sé, por alguna razón perdí la chispa- dijo la unicornio dorada recostada en un sofá rojo -ya no siento esa inspiración-

\- ¿no será que perdió el interés debido a sus hijos? - pregunto Apple Bloom trayéndole algo de té helado

-admitámoslo esos dos son unos ponys extremadamente caóticos, exagerados y desma…-

-Rockaid!- grito Apple Bloom

-digo un caso perdido- dijo Rockaid sonriéndole

-sé que mis niños no han sido buenos últimamente- dijo Assiel sentándose tomando él té helado con su magia

-y más con lo que le hizo Paint la muy...-

-que te calles!- grito Scootaloo metiéndole un zape

-pues es verdad- dijo Rockaid lloriqueando estilo anime debido al fuerte golpe que le metió la pegaso

-lo que hizo mi hija fue horrible, pero también tuvo la culpa Ignos porque le siguió el rollo ya se imaginaran como terminaron ellos dos- dijo Assiel limpiando sus lentes de lectura con un trapo mientras se recostaba en el sofá rojo de nuevo

-casi queman la casa o bueno eso fue lo que me conto Ven- dijo el enano

\- ¿siempre han sido así de problemáticos? - pregunto Sweetie Belle anotando todo en una tabla

-solo en día festivos y toda la cosa... no los culpo, yo también he tenido problemas familiares- dijo Assiel poniéndose sus lentes

-no sabía que usted tuviera hermanos señora Assiel- dijo Rockaid

-tengo otros dos hermanos mayores, pero no me gusta hablar de ellos ya que son como unos…-

-Rockaid!- grito Apple Bloom

-oye yo no dije nada!- grito Rockaid

-es la costumbre- dijo Apple Bloom defendiéndose dándole otro zape

-al ser la hija menor sufría de sus maltratos, coscorrones en la mañana, cascos ensalivados, golpe de barriga, retorcida de nalgas de segundo grado, en fin, mi infancia era un infierno yo era la que siempre limpiaba sus errores que son ellos-

-y yo pensé que usted y sus hijos eran los últimos Nigth del planeta, pobre Ventus le dará un infarto al saber eso- dijo Rockaid

-mis hermanos ya no son dignos de llamarse Nigth, los Nigth somos una familia unida... ellos abandonaron ese apellido cuando se largaron- dijo Assiel con algo de enojo -mi hermano se fugó a los diecisiete con una suripanta, y mi otra hermana a los quince se fue a hacer casting de comerciales y toda la cosa, dejándome sola a los diez años con mi madre yo tuve que hacerme cargo de ella con los deberes y toda la cosa y mis hermanos… bien gracias disfrutando de la buena vida- decía Assiel soplándose el mechón de su crin plateada

-pero usted también ha gozado de la buena vida, tiene casa, dinero, salud- dijo Rockaid

-saben lo que ellos me dicen… como soy la menor de mi familia, soy la más problemática, la chica que siempre se mete en problemas, el día que les presente a Phantom me dijeron lo siguiente: mi hermana me dijo "hay Assi te consigues a alguien que te soporte a la primera ,yo que tu no lo dejes quien sabe cuándo te encontraras otro que te soporte facilona esta" y mi hermano me dijo "que vergüenza Assiel mama estaría muy desilusionada de ti por andar con perdedores con dinero como el"- dijo Assiel sorprendiendo a las niñas -¿pueden creerlo? me dicen que tuve una vida fácil porque tenía a Phantom cuando comenzó a ganar dinero, cuando son ellos los que tuvieron la vida fácil-

-que feo- dijo Sweetie Belle - ¿cómo pueden decirte eso tus hermanos? -

-usted no es una yegua fácil- dijo Scootaloo -es alocada y buena onda-

-si es... cool- dijo Apple Bloom

-y en sus días de juventud rechazaba a los hombres, los traía así- dijo Rockaid tronando los cascos -hasta las mujeres, con eso de que también usted le tronaba la reversa en ese entonces-

-fueron los mejores tiempos cuando estaba en la universidad- dijo Assiel recordando sus días -mis hermanos son idiotas... he gozado esa vida porque yo me la he ganado con trabajo y esfuerzo-

\- ¿y aun se ven? - pregunto Apple Bloom

-solo para soltarnos espuma por la boca- dijo ella -ellos viven su vida, yo vivo la mía- aquella unicornio tomo su bebida terminándosela -la última vez que los vi me presumían a sus pequeños hijos que tienen, el de mi hermano toca el fiscorno y está en la banda de su escuela y la de mi hermana estudia para ser actriz, que quiere ser actora como su madre los están moldeándolos para ser perfectos... y me lo restriegan a cada rato… digo yo... fui la primera en tener hijos no uno si no dos hermosos bebes, pero mis hermanos me dicen que son una bola de vándalos de la calle que se odian y que... ¿a quién engañó? mis hijos se odian y ahora uno está perdido y a la otra no le dirijo la palabra- dijo la unicornio dorada entristeciéndose –mis hermanos tienen razón… soy una mala madre… soy la peor madre del mundo-

-no es una mala madre- dijo Sweetie Belle -es solo que los hermanos Nigth no se ven ni en pintura y la única vez que se verán será cuando uno muera primero- decía ella deprimiéndola mas

-bien hecho mi vida… empeora todo un poco más- dijo Rockaid mientras le servía té helado a la dama mientras Sweetie se sonrojaba por lo que dijo -tenga señora-

-es mi culpa yo les enseñe todo, que no terminaran odiándose que estén juntos amándose y que no terminaran como lo hice yo, pero veo que ese odio está en la sangre- dijo Assiel bebiendo él te completo limpiándose las lágrimas que le salían –daría lo que fuera con tal de ver a mis hijos reunidos una vez más-

-todos deseamos eso señora Assiel- dijo Apple Bloom acercándose al sofá dándole un abrazo para que se sintiera mejor

-niñas prométanme que cuando tengan a sus hijos ámenlos como son, no los hagan cambiar- dijo Assiel mirando a cada una

-yo amare a mis hijos como son- dijo Scootaloo

-también yo- dijo Apple Bloom

-y yo- dijo Sweetie

-más te vale que esos hijos que tengas sean míos- dijo Rockaid arruinando el momento

-serán de Buttom si no cierras la boca- contraataco Sweetie –arruinas este hermoso momento-

-primero muerto que dejar que ese imbécil te embarace- dijo Rockaid, pero en eso

-ya llegué- dijo Rarity llegando -señora Assiel que milagro que se deja ver por aquí- dijo la unicornio saludándola con un abrazo

-hola Rarity- dijo la unicornio dorada saludándola levantándose del sofá -a mí también da gusto verte... sigues igual de bella como siempre-

\- ¿bromea?, usted está igual de bella digo mírese parece como si el pasar de los años no le cayeran mal- dijo Rarity

-me cuido mucho- dijo la yegua dorada sonriéndole lo más que pudo

\- ¿pero que tiene?, la veo deprimida- dijo Rarity

-no es nada... solo son cosas de la vida y.…- aquella unicornio dorada le salían otras lagrimas haciendo entender la pony blanca que no estaba bien

\- ¿niñas me pueden explicar que es lo que tiene la madre de mi amigo? - pregunto Rarity molesta

-nada, estos días hemos intentando ayudar a la señora Assiel a encontrar su camino- dijo Sweetie Belle

-primero hablamos de lo importantes que es sus estudios de la alquimia terminando ahora con una sesión de psicología- dijo Scootaloo

-contándonos la historia de su vida, que es triste- dijo Apple Bloom con un pañuelo limpiándose las lágrimas -sus hermanos no la querían-

-y yo no sé cómo termine aquí, solo quería invitar a Sweetie al cine- dijo Rockaid llamándole la atención a algo - ¿y esa caja? - pregunto el niño viendo la caja que llevaba consigo la unicornio blanca

-nada importante enano, la encontré por ahí- dijo Rarity mintiéndole -niñas por que mejor no se van a jugar con el enano a otro lado mientras platico con la señora a solas-

-de acuerdo, vamos al cine Rockaid- dijo Sweetie tomándolo del casco

\- ¿no quieres ir con Buttom mejor? - dijo Rockaid un poco molesto, pero la potranca le pellizca el brazo –esta, está bien voy contigo no tienes por qué ponerte así-

-oigan ¿nos invitan? - dijo Apple Bloom

-si ustedes pagan la comida- dijo Rockaid

-no hay problema, Apple Bloom la paga- dijo Scoot

-a mí no me metas Scoot- dijo Apple Bloom mientras los chicos se iban dejando a las damas solas

-niños… vayamos a la cocina señora Assiel- dijo Rarity -le daré una rica limonada que yo hice- decía yendo a la cocina con ella

-gracias, pero... me gustaría algo… fuerte- dijo la yegua dorada

En las oficinas de Arkhampony

-demonios esa dama de hierro se está metiendo en mis asuntos- dijo Gibson dando vueltas en su oficina -Nova intenta convencerla de que no lo haga-

-ósea hello, tu sabes que no se puede, cuando algo se le mete a Blossom no lo dejara ir para nada- dijo la unicornio vino sentada en su silla recargando sus patas traseras en su oficina jugando con un cubo Rubik -es tan terca como este estúpido cubo Rubik, que molesto- decía dándole vueltas y vueltas sin poder encajar los colores

-pues si no hacemos algo nuestros planes si irán al carajo- dijo Gibson

\- ¿qué planes? - dijo Nova sin prestarle atención ya que estaba con ese cubo

-Nova!- grito Gibson asustando a su hermana prestándole atención finalmente

-está bien ya te escuche no tienes por qué ponerte rejego- dijo Nova

-dime nuestro objetivo-

\- ¿en serio… otra vez? - dijo Nova quejándose -ya pasamos por eso hermano-

-solo dilo!- grito Gibson perdiendo los estribos - ¿cuál es nuestra meta? -

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, te lo diré- decía ella acomodándose dejando el cubo en su escritorio -debido a que la corrupción que ya hay en la Marine y el crimen crece, nuestro objetivo es formar un nuevo equipo cuyo único fin es acabar con este reinado de sombras que acecha nuestro mundo-

-el cual ya encontramos- dijo Gibson sacando una carpeta verde y dentro de esa carpeta estaban la foto de todos los integrantes de los caballeros de la realeza hasta el momento

-hermano sin ofender, pero... ¿porque ellos? - pregunto Nova

-¿hermana no lo ves?- dijo Gibson -ellos hicieron cosas que ni la Marine ha hecho jamás, sobrevivieron al fuego de Dragon, detuvieron robots que atacaban una cuidad, sobre todo capturaron al traficante más buscado a quien dábamos por muerto... ¿ahora lo captas?- dijo Gibson pero su hermana sonriéndole como si nada no entendía -si tenemos en nuestras pesuñas a los caballeros reales, los traficantes caerán, la corrupción bajara, limpiaremos las calles llenas de vándalos salvajes que solo se dedican a lastimar los inocentes, ganaremos este juego-

-oh, oh, oh, si, si ya recordé- dijo Nova captando todo - ¿y que tiene que ver Galaxy en todo esto? -

-el solo será un doble agente, me entregara todos esos traficantes para que así mis caballeros hagan su trabajo- dijo Gibson

-si te das cuentas que esos caballeros no son tuyos ¿verdad?... son de las princesas- dijo Nova

-por ahora- Gibson saca otra carpeta que era rosada sacando las fotos de las cuatro princesas de Equestria -tan solo necesito encargarme de que el eslabón más débil de las alicornios para que haga mi trabajo-

-sí, sí, sí, ¿y ese eslabón más débil es...- decía Nova quitando las fotos dejando a una -Twilight Sparkle… siii Nova anota y el público enloquece!... aja, o si… ¿quién es la mejor?, pues yo yay-

-oh hermana no dejas de sorprenderme- dijo Gibson viendo la foto de Twilight -ella me entregara a los caballeros reales en bandeja de plata sin que se dé cuenta, es increíble que unas alicornios incompetentes tengan unos guerreros tan poderosos que puedan derrotar ejércitos completos ellos solos y que no saben manejarlos bien y que solo los utilizan para su propio beneficio, cuando deberían explotarlos al máximo, solo yo puedo hacer eso, sacare todo su potencial y seré invencible- decía el unicornio vino

-seremos cerebrito… no olvides que cuando hagas todo eso... yo estaré a cargo, y seré la nueva líder de los caballeros siii!- dijo nova emocionada –Nova caballero de la… de la… de la… bueno aun no encuentro mi título, pero ya pensare en algo yay-

-tu serás la líder... pero yo estaré más arriba de ti- dijo Gibson

-y estás seguro de que "el"… no se interpondrá en tu camino- dijo Nova tomando con su magia la foto del caballero de la magia

-Cero lo está buscando, Ignos Nigth no es tan idiota como para volver a Equestria, la dama de hierro se hará cargo de el-

-pero si sus amigos encuentran a su amigo primero... será nuestro fin y finito, estamos acabados tu y yo- dijo Nova

-ese estúpido unicornio casi arruina mis planes- dijo Gibson -no sabes la suerte que tuve... ese incidente del IN-27 me beneficio mucho... ahora ese caballero esta exiliado... para ese entonces de aquí a que regrese los caballeros serán míos!- grito Gibson rompiendo la foto del unicornio con su magia -y sus amigas ponys no querrán acercarse a él... puesto que él está loco y es peligroso y muchos ponys desearan su cabeza... eso es- Gibson comenzó a sonreír malvadamente -se me está ocurriendo una idea querida nova-

-pues desembucha- dijo Nova

-vamos a echarle una pesuña a Cero y si me está ocurriendo como- dijo Gibson -andando Nova-

-sí, pero antes que nada... ¿podrías armarme mi cubo Rubik? - dijo Nova

-vámonos dije- dijo Gibson

-ok... ok... que gruñón- dijo la unicornio vino acompañándolo –no me lo imagino como jefe de mi equipo-

De vuelta con la unicornio dramática

-yo no soy dramática!- gritaba Rarity asustando a Assiel provocando que escupiera el vino que se estaba tomando manchando la cara de la unicornio blanca

-perdón- dijo Assiel apenada tomando unas toallas limpiándole la cara -me espantaste-

-lo siento, juraría que alguien me hablaba feo- dijo Rarity tranquilizándose un poco sirviéndole más vino tinto a su invitada - ¿entonces es cierto lo que dicen las niñas que usted y su marido van a retirarse? -

-no lo sé, tanto Phantom y yo hablamos muchas veces de eso y bueno... no se Rarity tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza- dijo ella bebiendo

-yo también extraño a Ignos y no solo yo, todos sus amigos, en especial Twilight- dijo Rarity

-y... ¿cómo esta ella? - pregunto Assiel

-dice que ella está bien... pero no es cierto, sus heridas del corazón se cierran y luego se abren de nuevo lastimándola- dijo Rarity

\- ¿y mi Ember? - preguntaba su mama

-está molesta consigo misma, creo que en el fondo esta arrepentida de todo- dijo Rarity

-como lo extraño, desearía poder hacer algo por él, quiero verlo, abrazarlo, decirle que lo amo a pesar de sus defectos e idioteces… y luego estrangularlo por provocarme toda esta preocupación que el muy condenado hizo al dejarnos- dijo Assiel un poco molesta -lo dejaría encerrado en su cuarto por seis lunas… bueno tres lunas, pero no más-

-yo también quisiera golpearlo en la cara por haberse ido para luego abrazarlo y darle todo el cariño que su mejor amiga le vaya a dar- dijo Rarity -pero eso si le voy a dar la regañada de su vida-

-por tu actitud parece que te importa mi hijo-

-pues es mi amigo… digo Ignos es algo tonto, idiota, estúpido, pero con el tiempo uno se encariña con el- dijo Rarity

-hasta llegar a.…- Assiel se le hace la seña de que se acercara a ella susurrándole algo hasta hacer reír un poco a la unicornio blanca

-ja ja ja ja ja ja usted es una unicornio tan graciosa señora Assiel, ¿se lo han dicho?... ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja- decía ella limpiándose las lágrimas luego de la carcajada que se dio -señora Assiel tengo pony, bueno demonio… que a veces veo y le gusto a un Dragon... ¿qué más puedo pedir? - decía sonriéndole, pero la yegua dorada no dejaba de sonreírle pícaramente

-Rarity… quizás este ebria, pero no soy idiota- dijo Assiel -vamos estas entre amiga- así que la unicornio bebe su copa al fondo y le hace las señas para susurrarle algo comenzando a decirlo en voz baja –vaya… es lo más lindo que he escuchado-

-si él es feliz, yo soy feliz- dijo Rarity sonriéndole sirviéndose más vino -pero ni una palabra a nadie- así que la yegua dorada puso su pesuña en la boca cerrándola como un cierre

-pero eso nunca va a pasar- dijo la unicornio dorada toda triste bebiendo su vino –Ignos ya no está-

-de hecho, aunque no lo crea tenía la intención de ir a verla a usted- dijo Rarity cambiando de tema -para darle esto- decía ella dándole la caja de madera

\- ¿para mí? - dijo Assiel tomando la caja con su magia abriéndola viendo el lente azul con una runa mágica - ¿y esto es...? -

-señora Assiel ese lente mágico es un mapa… que nos ayudara a encontrar a su hijo- dijo Rarity

\- ¿Ignos?… ¿este lente sabe dónde está Ignos? - la tristeza de Assiel cambio a una de felicidad mientras Rarity asentaba la cabeza en señal de si alegrándola mas

-no se emocione tanto, solo es una pieza de tres, Ventus y otros más se están encargando de encontrar las otras dos piezas, una vez hecho eso encontraremos a su hijo-

-Ventus es un buen chico- dijo Assiel

-solo le pido discreción y no divulgue la información y cuide el mapa con su vida, tenemos que encontrarlo lo antes posible-

\- ¿Por qué?... ¿está en grave peligro? - pregunto la yegua preocupada

-las fuerzas malignas lo buscan- dijo Rarity -señora Assiel recuerde cero discreción-

-déjamelo todo a mi- dijo Assiel tomando la caja de madera con su magia para luego darle un gran abrazo -gracias Rarity me has devuelto la fe gracias, gracias-

-solo tenga algo de paciencia… lo encontraremos téngalo por seguro- dijo Rarity

-si esto sale bien volveré a hacer lo que más me gusta- dijo Assiel feliz por escuchar buenas noticias en toda su vida

La mañana siguiente

-Twilight desayuno- dijo Spike llegando con una charola con comida

-ya es hora- dijo Twilight despertándose bostezando al mismo tiempo, Spike le entrega la charola para que desayunara -gracias- dijo ella comenzando a comer mientras Spike se sentaba al lado de ella comiéndose su sándwich de gemas que se había preparado

-periódico, periódico... donde está el maldito periódico- dijo Starlight afuera del castillo buscándolo –aquí esta- dijo ella atrás de los arbustos comenzando a darle una hojeada –espectáculo, chismes, moda, recompensa... veamos los deportes… aburrido nada bueno- Starlight continuo leyendo hasta que rápidamente se dio cuenta de algo y rápidamente vuelve a hojearlo llevándose una sorpresa de horror -Twiliiiiiight!- Starlight rápidamente se tele transporta al castillo al cuarto de la princesa completamente asustada –Twilight, Twilight!-

\- ¿Starlight que pasa? - pregunto Twilight

-parece que hubiera recibido la cabeza de alguien- dijo Spike comiendo

\- ¿pero que eso? - dijo Starlight mostrándole lo que hayo el periódico

-aahhhhhh- tanto como Twilight y él bebe Dragon gritaron escuchándose eco por todo el castillo

En la casa del mitad demonio Alex había invitado a Rainbow a desayunar cuando de pronto

-aaaaahhhh-

\- ¿Rainbow que pasa? - dijo Alex saliendo de la cocina viendo en el periódico lo que veía la pegaso -aaaaahhhhh por dios- grito el horrorizado

\- ¿si verdad? perdieron los de Chicaltgo contra Applelossa en el Buck Ball, que munga- dijo Rainbow molesta

-eso no pegaso despistada… mira del otro lado- decía Alex, la pegaso voltea el periódico viendo lo que apunto Alex

–en el nombre de Lauren Faust ¿qué es eso? - grito Rainbow

En Sweet Apple Acress

-esa sucia víbora de Cero lo volvió a hacer, que descarada- grito Applejack furiosa aventado el periódico al suelo

-me pregunto si...-

-dices una de tus estupideces y hare que te comas este periódico cola anillada- dijo Applejack mirándolo con rabia así que el vaquero no dijo más y se quedó callado sonriéndole

En la Boutique Carrusel

-horrible Blossom, yegua sin corazón, ¿cómo se atreve a hacernos esto? - gritaba Rarity leyendo también el periódico completamente furiosa

En Sugar Cube Corner

\- ¿por qué desgracia?, ¿Por qué? - dijo Pinkie terminando de leer el periódico mientras Maud la consolaba

-hola Pinkie, ¿qué ocurre? - dijo Brodek llegando así que la pony gris le da el periódico para que lo viera -sabía que no debí haberme levantado de la cama el día de hoy- decía el caballero melancólicamente

En la casa de Fast

-Ventus lee esto!- dijo Fluttershy asustada desde la puerta haciendo que el pegaso rojo quien seguía somnoliento y con una bata blanca lo leyera llevándose la sorpresa

-no puede ser-

-verdad que si… es horrible- dijo Fluttershy

-si no puedo creerlo… noventa bits por un estúpido acondicionador de pelo, que tacaños- dijo Ventus -wollmart sí que eres un asco, ahora comprare mis cosas en el desparramart-

-eso no cielo- dijo Fluttershy cambiando de hoja enseñándole otra cosa

\- ¿a no?… espera tres acondicionadores de pelo por noventa bits... retiro lo dicho wollmart vuelves a ser genial- dijo Ventus leyéndolo

-dame eso... ¿dónde está?, ¿dónde está? - dijo Fluttershy buscando la columna –aquí esta, míralo- aquel pegaso leyó lo que decía, así que sin decir nada volvió a su casa saliendo cinco minutos después ya arreglado - ¿Fluu cielo me prestas tu periódico?... gracias- la pegaso le dio el periódico para después darle un beso, comenzando a volar

\- ¿a dónde vas? - pregunto Fluttershy

-voy a matar a alguien, no me esperes para el desayuno- aquel pegaso rojo voló rápido a cierto lugar

En la casa de la unicornio plateada

-Ember- dijo Kasidi entrando junto con Xion

-ya me desperté- dijo Paint abriendo los ojos viendo a sus amigas preocupadas - ¿porque esas caras?, Por favor díganme que no estoy embarazada- dijo ella asustada

-no es eso… es por esto- dijo Xion entregándole el periódico leyendo la yegua lo que decía llevándose la sorpresa

-hubiera preferido estar embarazada que ver esto- dijo Ember con suma tristeza así que Kasidi y Xion la abrazaban dándole consuelo luego de haber visto lo que paso

Afuera de la escuela de Ponyville

-para mí que esto es pura farsa- dijo Apple Bloom con el periódico con las demás potrancas y Buttom para desgracia del enano que también estaba ahí reunidos en los juegos a la hora del receso

-a mí me huele a la Marine- dijo Sweetie Belle

-aunque, por otro lado- dijo Buttom leyendo viendo la imagen de un unicornio azul que decía "se busca Ignos Nigth vivo o muerto acusado de asesinato y presenta demencia senil recompensa cincuenta millones" -es mucho dinero-

-Ignos no es un asesino, el jamás mataría a inocentes- dijo Scootaloo

-es cierto, él es tonto, pero no es una amenaza- dijo Buttom terminando de leerlo -la verdadera amenaza es este idiota que estoy viendo en frente- dijo molesto

-te escuche Buttom y será mejor que no me provoques- dijo Rockaid molestándose con el potrillo café

\- ¿por qué?, todos saben que eres un peligro para el mundo entero y más cuando estas con mi Sweetie Belle- dijo Buttom abrazando a la potranca

-tú te lo buscaste!- gritaba el enano, ambos potrillos comenzaron a darse de golpes como de costumbre haciendo un gran alboroto haciendo que los potrillos que estaban ahí jugando comenzaran a ver y disfrutar de la pelea

-pelea, pelea, pelea!- decían los potrillos

-esto no terminara bien- dijo Apple Bloom con las Cruzzaders ignorando la pelea viendo el periódico

En la guarida Galaxy

\- ¿conoces a ese unicornio? - preguntaba la mujer de Kaiber

-lo conozco... cincuenta millones, no sabía que valiera tanto el cab… ese- dijo Kaiber pensativo -creo yo, que ya encontré la solución a nuestros problemas- le decía a su mujer viendo la foto de Ignos en el periódico

En la casa de Blazy

\- ¿y qué piensa lady Selina? - dijo Groonz quien estaba en el gimnasio del lugar con la batpony con un traje de gimnasia de látex rojo haciendo yoga con Blazy quien llevaba una sudadera y pans de color gris enseñándoles el periódico de esta mañana

-jamás pensé que el pony de la princesa haya hecho eso- dijo Blazy doblándose como la batpony –ya decía yo que esa forma rara que tiene se me hacía tan sospechosa

-y el sobreviviente dice que los monstros somos nosotros ja ja ja- dijo Selina riéndose de el -así que esto era lo que me ocultabas sobreviviente, quien te conociera- dijo ella tomando el periódico viendo la foto del caballero de la magia

-ese dinero nos vendría bien para su negocio con la joven Blazy- dijo Groonz

-nos vendría de maravilla- dijo Selina sonriendo malvadamente

En la oficina de la dama de hierro

\- ¿y bien? - dijo Ventus molesto junto con Starlight y Shield que llegaron al mismo tiempo hablando con Blossom - ¿qué tienes que decirnos? -

-...- aquella pony hada leía el periódico tranquilamente tomando una taza de café diciéndole lo siguiente -no sé a qué te refieres Fast-

-hablo sobre la noticia que salió esta mañana en el periódico Cero!- dijo Ventus molesto mientras que con sus cascos golpeaba el escritorio de la pony hada

-si ya lo leí… pero yo no publique esto- decía Cero sin perder la compostura en ningún momento

-sabía que no eras de confiar... espera ¿Qué dijiste? - dijo Starlight Glimmer sin poder creer lo que decía

-que yo no publique esto- dijo Blossom -les recuerdo que mi misión principal es encontrar a Ignos Nigth y traerlo de vuelta con ustedes, por órdenes de Broodwind, cosa que era un secreto y solo veo a dos más que lo saben- decía ella refiriéndose a Shield y a Glimmer

-son de confianza, están dispuestos a dar su vida por el bien de la misión- dijo Ventus defendiéndolos

-aunque no tanto, pero...-

-cállate Shield- dijo Starlight -comandante si usted no publico esto ¿entonces quien fue? - la pony hada se quedó pensado por unos segundos mirando su taza de café

-creo saber quién fue... acompáñenme- dijo la pony hada saliendo del lugar seguido de los demás

Afuera del castillo de Canterlot se encontraba Gibson con un puñado de Marinos de diferentes tipos en posición de firmes

-soldados como pueden ver este tipo... que ven ahí... es considerado extremadamente peligroso- dijo Gibson enseñándoles la foto de Ignos a los soldados -está armado y puede llegar a ser un peligroso tanto para nosotros como para el mundo entero, quiero que lo busquen y lo traigan ante mí y serán recompensados con cincuenta millones de bits-

\- ¿qué demonios haces? - grito Blossom llegando con Ventus, Starlight y Shield

-ayudándote un poco- dijo Gibson -dijiste que buscas al unicornio, te estoy echando una pesuña-

\- ¿entonces tu publicaste él se busca en los periódicos? - dijo Shield sin poder creerlo

-así es- dijo Gibson sorprendiendo a todos

-tuuu!- dijo otra voz los ponys voltearon y vieron que se trataban de Celestia, Luna y Twilight -pero Gibson- decía la alicornio del día

\- ¿por qué? - dijo Twilight con suma tristeza

-lo siento princesas, pero es por el bien del reino- dijo Gibson -no sabemos de lo que puede llegar a ser capaz ese unicornio- dijo el intentando hacer comprender a Twilight

-Ignos no es un asesino- dijo Starlight un poco molesta -el no mataría ni a una mosca-

-por que terminaría lastimándose al querer matar una- dijo Shield riéndose un poco

-es verdad, recuerdan la última vez que intento matar una- dijo Luna riéndose, pero Celestia la mira con seriedad callándose la alicornio de la noche poniendo su cara de seria

-Gibson señor, con todo respeto está cometiendo un error el...-

\- ¿el que Fast?... ya vimos de lo que es capaz de hacer, asesino a gente inocente brutalmente, tanto como ponys mayores como niños… niños que ni siquiera saben lo que es el mal, no podemos permitir que un loco ande suelto- dijo el unicornio vino tratando de comprender al pegaso –¿qué pasaría si este loco encuentra a tu familia y los mata? - decía el susurrándole

\- ¿mi familia? - dijo Ventus asustándose

-recuérdalo… te estoy ayudando Fast, en encontrarlos, ahora tu apóyame… ¿o acaso tienes algo que compartir con los presentes? -

-yo... yo...- Ventus estaba sudando un poco mientras los conocidos lo veían comenzando a dudar -yo...-

-por favor, este estúpido que va a saber- dijo Cero defendiéndolo a su modo -solo es otro asesino bajo protección que no sabe nada-

-además Ventus estuvo con los Wonderbolts el día que desapareció el unicornio azul, fue tan humillante para el ese día- dijo Starlight siguiéndole la corriente

-pobrecito- dijo Shield

-es cierto…- dijo Ventus recuperando la compostura -él es mi amigo, lo conozco desde hace tiempo, el no.…-

-las apariencias engañan Fast te lo he dicho- dijo Gibson –debería estar agradecida Blossom, te junte un ejército para que hagas tu trabajo... ¿no era eso lo que querías atraparlo?, hice bien al hacer esto-

\- ¿bien?, ¿bien?, ¿te parece esto bien?, ¿cobrar una recompensa exagerada por un unicornio?, ¿te das cuenta de lo que hizo ahora?… muchos criminales que andan sueltos desean capturarlo o tal vez matarlo, ¿se le hace eso bien?, lo único que va a generar es un caos afuera, millones morirán durante la búsqueda... ¿se te hace bien eso?, estas cosas se hacen con discreción absoluta... no armar un mercado de segunda-

-oye… tú quieres atraparlo, te estoy ayudando, deberías darme las gracias… uno hace lo que sea para complacer a sus compañeros- dijo Gibson molesto - ¿no era eso lo que querías?... ¿atrapar a un caballero real? -

-Ignos Nigth será capturado y será juzgado por todos sus crímenes como dicta la ley- decía la pony hada -lo atrapare, pero a mi modo- decía la pony hada - ¿quieres ayudarme?, hazlo, pero no voy a hacerme responsable de la matanza que se vaya a hacer... yo no voy a caer tan bajo como tu Gibson-

-no me estés comparado contigo maldita!- grito Gibson enojándose, pero Twilight pone en medio de los dos

-basta ya, esto es ridículo-

-ridículo es que usted princesa este de lado de un pend... como este- dijo Cero –apoyándolo tapándole la verdad-

-yo no apoyo eso y tampoco apoyo lo que usted piensa- dijo Twilight

-pues es una lástima, porque fue usted y sus amigas fueron las que me entregaron al caballero en bandeja de plata- dijo Cero, Starlight quería decir algo pero Ventus le hace la seña de "no digas nada" así que la unicornio lavanda obedece -fueron ustedes y su hermana la que lo declararon como un asesino homicida- decía la pony hada molesta -ya estoy cansada de toda esta porquería, ¿quieres jugar rudo Gibson?, bien juguemos rudo... a partir de mañana Lord Draco será extraditado y será enviado a la bóveda-

-no puedes hacer eso!- grito Luna –aún tenemos tiempo-

-pues cambie de parecer, lo hare porque quiero y se me da la gana!- grito la pony hada a todos los presentes –recogeré al criminal mañana en la mañana y se acabó- Blossom no dijo más y se fue de aquí dejando a las princesas molestas en especial Gibson, la pony hada paso sobre Ventus susurrándole algo -"nos vemos en el parque de Canterlot en media hora"- dijo ella para luego irse volando de aquí

-no podemos permitir que se lo lleve- dijo Twilight

\- ¿pero ¿qué podemos hacer?, esta en su derecho- dijo Celestia

\- ¿quieres pelear Cero?... pelearemos entonces- dijo Gibson mirando a su ejército -ya tienen sus órdenes, quiero al unicornio… cincuenta millones de recompensa-

-Gibson no- dijo Twilight

-lo siento Twilight, pero lo hago por el bien de ti y del reino... tranquila… lo vamos a capturar- dijo Gibson –retírense-

-si señor- dijeron los soldados marinos dispersándose mientras las princesas no podían creer lo que acaba de ocurrir

En las calles de la cuidad

-Fast…- dijo una voz misteriosa, aquel pegaso que caminaba con Starlight y Shield pensando en lo ocurrido -Fast…- Ven voltea un poco y ve un pony misterioso el cual lo reconoció al instante escondido en un callejón

-esperen aquí, no me tardo- dijo Ventus, el pegaso avanzo al callejón donde lo esperaba -Shunk… ¿qué haces aquí? -

-no tengo tiempo... ¿supiste lo de Ignos? - pregunto el pony detective enmascarado

-lo sé, es de locos… ¿cómo es posible que pasara esto?, ahora con más razón tenemos que encontrarlo- dijo Ventus desesperándose -dime que me tienes buenas noticias-

-algo así- dijo Shunk Kirasagui –descubrí que la segunda pieza del mapa esta en Arkhampony-

\- ¿en Arkhampony? - dijo Ventus sin poder creerlo - ¿pero qué está haciendo la pieza en ese lugar? -

-no lo sé, pero ese sargento Gibson lo encontró y está en su oficina- dijo Shunk

-Gibson lo tiene- dijo Ventus comenzando a sospechar -me huele a gato encerrado-

\- ¿y me lo dices a mí?, algo malo está sucediendo- dijo Shunk preocupado

-pero… ¿porque Gibson?, no lo entiendo, ¿por qué querría ese trozo de mapa? - preguntaba Ventus -o por Celestia… no será que en el fondo lo quiera matar-

-hasta no tener pruebas no podemos juzgarlo, pero si yo fuera tu no confíes en el- dijo Shunk sacando una carta invocando una puerta mágica abriéndola -ahora tienes como objetivo recuperar aquellos dos objetos mágicos-

-el mapa y el arma- dijo Ventus -gracias por todo-

-cuidado caballero del viento, el mal atacara muy pronto... Shunk Kirasagui se despide por ahora, nos vemos- el pony detective entro a la puerta cerrándose desapareciendo al instante, así que Ventus regreso con el grupo

-oye… ¿no era ese el que Rarity encerró en un baúl? -

-si Shield, es el- dijo Ventus

\- ¿qué te dijo el rarito? - pregunto Starlight Glimmer

-se los diré después, por ahora hay que reunirnos con Cero cuanto antes- dijo Ventus volando hacia el parque seguido de Glimmer quien levito mágicamente

-oigan espérenme!- dijo Shield alcanzándolos a pata

En la guarida de los Gate

-se busca a Ignos Nigth, recompensa de cincuenta millones de bits- Gate estaba en un comedor del lugar viendo el periódico que le trajo Megahorn - ¿quién diría que ese inepto causara tantos problemas? -

-ese dinero podría beneficiarnos mucho- dijo Megahorn

-el problema es que no tenemos idea de donde esta, además... es probable que nuestros enemigos quieran su cabeza también- dijo Gate comiendo su desayuno

-usemos el equipo que trajo Dharak para encontrarlo- dijo el minotauro

-no está permitido manejar mi equipo- dijo Dharak llegando junto con Blackgate -buen día caballeros... ¿para que una bestia bruta querría usar algo tan costoso y delicado? - Gate le da el periódico para que viera

-ha ha ha ha ha es cierto… pobre estúpido ha ha ha- dijo Black riéndose

-Ignos Nigth… mmmm, Black corrígeme si me equivoco ¿pero no es ese sujeto que estuvo junto con su amigo en las instalaciones de EVOX aquel día del incidente? - pregunto Dharak sentándose sin dejar de leer el periódico

-ese mismo- dijo Blackgate riendo un poco

-necesito dinero y lo sabes- dijo Whitegate

-consigue un trabajo de medio tiempo como la gente normal- dijo el reptiliano haciendo enojar a Gate mientras que este lo ignora por completo

-sir- dijo Straam llegando -whe are a problem... Aspros Galaxy será transferido a la bóveda mañana en la mañana-

\- ¿queee? - dijo Gate sorprendido

-es nuestra última oportunidad, es ahora o nunca más volveremos a tener una oportunidad como esta- dijo el seapony

-en ese caso hay que actuar ya- dijo Dharak -toma a uno guardias Tiger y ya sabes que hacer Black-

-whit pleasure- dijo Gate sonriendo macabramente

-recuerda… una muestra viva del sujeto- decía el reptiliano bípedo -y cuanto a ustedes… ahí tienen su motivo para atacar- aquel ser les arroja el periódico en la sección de se busca el cual el trio malvado comienza a sonreír malvadamente –¿querían trabajo?... ahí lo tienen-

En el castillo de Canterlot

-perdón por esto princesas, pero era la única opción que tenía en mente- dijo Gibson en el cuarto del trono con las tres alicornios quienes estaba en la terraza del castillo viendo la cuidad

-solo prométenos que no lo mataras- dijo Luna

-esa decisión debemos tomarla nosotras- dijo Celestia tristemente

-hare lo que pueda… pero no les puedo garantizar nada- dijo Gibson haciéndoles reverencia -les agradezco su comprensión- dijo retirándose

-Ignos…- dijo Twilight preocupada por lo que le puedan hacer

En el parque de Canterlot cerca del lago

\- ¿así que Gibson tiene una pieza de ese dichoso mapa? - dijo Cero pensativa

-Blueblood me dijo que las fuerzas del mal tienen una… ¿ese lente será acaso que el...? -

-no lo creo Ven… por más que sea hijo de pu... es un buen soldado, respeta la justicia como yo, pero sus métodos son algo crueles- dijo Cero

\- ¿quizás lo encontró o se los quito a las fuerzas malignas? - comento Shield

-eso puede ser- Blossom saca algo de su traje dándoselo al pegaso rojo -tomen esta tarjeta de acceso, se lo quite a un guardia nocturno mientras estaba en el baño, les permitirá ir a la sala de evidencias de la prisión

\- ¿con que fin? - pregunto Starlight

-para sacar ahí el arma legendaria de Ignos sin que se den cuenta- dijo Shield comprendiéndolo - ¿pero y el mapa? -

-abra que escabullirnos en la oficina del sargento- dijo Starlight

-aprovechen mientras saco a Lord Draco de aquí, con todo ese escándalo que se armará mañana toda la guardia nocturna estará prestando atención en el chisme- dijo Cero

-jamás creí decir esto, pero... gracias... comandante- dijo Ventus

-solo cumplo ordenes Fast... el que se va a ejecutar... a los caballeros de la realeza seré yo... que no se te olvide- dijo Cero

-tan linda como siempre- dijo Starlight melancólicamente

En la celda de Galaxy

-cómo puedes ver Galaxy, mañana Blossom te transferirá a la bóveda... pero no te preocupes te vamos a sacar de aquí- dijo Gibson con su hermana -y volverás a reinar en las calles-

\- ¿y cómo? - pregunto Aspros encadenado

-sencillo… abra una pequeña revuelta en la prisión, todas las celdas se abrirán dejando libres a los prisioneros incluyéndote a ti- dijo Nova comiendo frituras tranquilamente

-escaparas de la prisión pero estarás solo, pero si lo haces bien serás una criatura libre o eso es lo que crees- dijo el sargento mientras Nova le ponía un collarín negro que tenía una luz verde que cambio a roja el cual se activó al ponérselo en el cuello -eso que tienes en el cuello me servirá para saber tu ubicación y estaré vigilándote y ni te molestes en quitártelo es aprueba de magia y otras tantas cosas y si desobedeces una de mis ordenes- decía el sargento con un control en sus casco izquierdo con un botón rojo -hare explotar ese collar y te volare la cabeza-

-y estarías completamente tieso- dijo Nova –así que yo que tu obedecería a mi hermano bobito- ´

-y ni te molestes en pedir ayuda, solo yo puedo quitártelo- dijo el unicornio vino con una pequeña llave color verde que le mostraba con su magia –así que ser un buen kirin y obedéceme-

-grrr- aquel kirin sentía que le hervía la sangre queriendo quitarse el bozal para comérselo

-alégrate Aspros, te divertirás trabajando conmigo y como muestra de buena fe te traje a alguien para que te diviertas un rato- dijo Gibson sonriendo malvadamente

En la celda del Merobingeano

-bájame por favor me estoy mareando- dijo Arpeggio colgado de cabeza por parte de Violet y sus matones

\- ¿qué dicen chicos lo bajamos? - pregunto la yegua –naaa… dale más vueltas-

-apártense del reo- dijo uno de los cuatro guardias nocturnos que llegaron desamarrando al loro

-gracias… muchas gracias...-

-cállate maldito- grito otro guardia nocturno golpeándolo encerrándolo en una jaula sacándolo de su celda -tienes suerte… alguien desea verte-

-y ustedes a sus celdas, pero ya- decía amenazando a los reos haciendo que Violet se enojara por no tener con quien divertirse

-en fin, vayamos a ver a Moonside- dijo Violet caminando dulcemente yendo a la celda de su amigo

De vuelta a la celda del kirin

-aquí tiene señor- dijo el guardia nocturno que traía al Merobingeano

-gracias ahora retírese- dijo Gibson enseñándole a Aspros el regalo –aquí tienes-

-tuuu!- grito Aspros intentando avanzar, pero las cadenas se lo impedían

-Aspros mi amigo… ¿cuánto tiempo sin verte? - dijo Arpeggio asustado, Gibson aprovecho y lo puso en el suelo a unos metros del kirin - ¿qué hacen?... por favor no me hagan eso-

-estarás bien, solo no te salgas de tu jaula- dijo Nova dulcemente

-te veré en la mañana Aspros- dijo Gibson abandonando la celda con su hermana, de pronto las cadenas que retenían al kirin se aflojaron permitiéndose mover libremente acercándose poco a poco a loro agarrando la jaula con sus garras

-espero que hayas disfrutado tus días de gloria… porque de esta no te escapas- grito el kirin azul

-aaahhhhhrrrggg- el grito del loro se escuchó por todas las celdas del lugar

A la mañana siguiente en el cuartel de los caballeros en la sala de reuniones

\- ¿dónde está Shield? - pregunto Nova

-está ocupado, ya sabes haciendo cosas de princesa- dijo Ventus junto con los caballeros reunidos

\- ¿qué sucede? - pregunto Tennessee

-pues tenemos un serio problema en Apple Wood, el lugar está bajo ataque por nada más y nada menos que Whitegate y Megahorn- dijo Nova

\- ¿queee? - decían los caballeros al unísono

-hasta que por fin se aparecen esos malditos- dijo Ventus molesto

-tengo cuentas pendientes con ese alicornio- dijo Paint tronándose las pesuñas

-caballeros en marcha- dijo Rockaid

-siii!- gritaron los ponys al unísono yéndose a Apple Wood

-Starlight cambio de planes- dijo Ventus comunicándose con Glimmer sin que nadie lo vea -tú y Shield harán lo siguiente-

En el patio de la prisión de Arkhampony

-muy bien repitamos lo que vamos a hacer, la dama de hierro llega, va por el prisionero, nosotros aprovechamos la turba furiosa y voy por el arma- dijo Starlight

-y yo voy a la oficina de los hermanos marinos sin que me vean y saco el mapa… aunque no tengo idea de cómo es- dijo Shield

-un lente rojo con una runa en ella- dijo Starlight

-no puedo creer que tengamos que hacer este trabajo mientras que el resto de los caballeros se encarga de Gate y su lacayo- dijo Shield asustado

\- ¿y qué prefieres?... ¿enfrentarte a Gate o ir por algo más importante sin que te pateen el trasero? - dijo Starlight

-pues, así como lo dices mejor contigo- dijo Shield sonriéndole -ya es hora- dijo viendo a la dama de hierro apareciéndose junto con varias escuadras de su misma especie que son unas diecisiete

-buen día señores, mis chicas y yo venimos por el prisionero- dijo Blossom

-seguro síganme- dijo Shield nervioso así que Glimmer le hace unas señas "actúa con normalidad" -su prisionero está listo para ser...-

-espera Shield no lo hagas!- tanto Starlight como Shield se sorprenden de ver a Celestia, Luna, Holy Blade y las manes llegando de repente -no se lo permitas- dijo Celestia

\- ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí? - pregunto Starlight

\- ¿tú que estás haciendo aquí? - pregunto Rainbow en el aire

\- ¿vienes apoyarnos para evitar que está loca se lleve a nuestro prisionero? - dijo Pinkie saltando de alegría emocionada -yay-

-ehhh... ehhh... si, si... creo- dijo Starlight dándoles una sonrisa

-así se hace terroncito- dijo Applejack

-esto se pondrá bueno- dijo Holy Blade emocionado -gracias por invitarme chicas-

-cuando quieras querido, entre más ayuda mejor- dijo Rarity

\- ¿así que ustedes se atreven a desafiarme princesas?, ¿con que derecho? - pregunto Cero

-con esto- dijo Rainbow mostrándole una lanza hecha de cristal, al igual que las otras que eran un escudo para Pinkie, ballesta para Fluttershy, Nunchakus para Applejack, cadenas para Rarity y un libro mágico color negro con la estrella en forma de diamante de Twilight incrustada en la cubierta

-no inventen…- dijo Shield preocupado por lo que se va a armar

-te lo pedimos por última vez Blossom, lárgate de aquí, deja al prisionero o sentirás la furia de nosotras y de nuestras Pzifers- dijo Twilight amenazándola

-ya lo oíste Cero… si quieres al prisionero tendrás que pasar sobre nosotras- dijo Luna en eso los guardias nocturnos que estaban vigilando comenzaron a observar prestando atención a lo que estaba por suceder

En Apple Wood

-eso es corran, corran si de verdad valoran su vida- grito Megahorn destruyendo edificios con su hacha haciendo que los ponys que Vivian ahí gritaran de miedo

-míralos… los ponys de aquí son tan cobardes- dijo Gate viendo con su rostro el caos que estaba haciendo

-dejen en paz a estos ponys malditos!- grito Alex apareciendo en una calle junto con los demás caballeros

-Gate!- grito Ventus al verlo finalmente

-vaya, vaya… pero si son los caballeros de la realeza, ¿así que recibieron mi mensaje?... ¿cómo esta su pervertido amigo? - pregunto Gate sonriendo malvadamente

-esta vez acabaremos contigo- grito Paint

-somos seis y ustedes dos!- grito Mapache

-dejen de atacar a ponys inocentes- dijo Brodek -no es divertido-

-pero a nosotros sí... es la única forma que se me ocurre para atraer a Ignos Nigth hacia nosotros - menciono Gate desafiándolos colocándose su máscara roja

-esa recompensa es nuestra!- grito Megahorn

-o no, lo que me temía, se enteraron de la recompensa- dijo Alex

-que munga- dijo Rockaid con su arco de gales apuntando al enemigo

\- ¿dónde está ese unicornio? - grito el minotauro

-si lo supiéramos jamás te lo diríamos!- grito Paint preparando su sable yamato para atacar

-cayeron en la trampa- dijo Gate comunicándose con el reptiliano

-"enterado"- decía Dharak hablándoles desde otra línea

-Megahorn ya sabes que hacer- dijo Gate invocando una lanza

-hoy mataremos a unas sabandijas… grooaaarrr- Megahorn comenzó a correr hacia los caballeros seguido de Gate quien atacaba en el aire

-mapache, Tennessee, enano, Brodek ocúpense del minotauro, Paint, Alex y yo de Gate- dijo Fast volando seguido de la unicornio y del mitad demonio

-haaaaa- tanto los caballeros como los villanos colisionan entre si comenzando la lucha Paint y Ventus atacan al mismo tiempo con sus armas pero Gate se defendía con su lanza sacando una pistola de su armadura disparándole, pero Alex con sus pistolas semiautomáticas disparaba a lo lejos destruyendo los proyectiles del enemigos permitiendo que Paint lanzara espadas espectrales, pero rápidamente Gate lanzo granadas a ellos así que Paint protege al pegaso rojo con un escudo evitando la explosión permitiendo que Ventus atacara al alicornio sicario

-veamos que tanto has mejorado- dijo Gate chocando sus armas con las Keyblades de este

-esta vez no te daré compasión- dijo Ventus desafiándolo, en tierra Megahorn embiste a Brodek lanzándolo al suelo así que Rockaid dispara flechas lastimándolo un poco al minotauro, Gore aprovecho el momento y le golpea dos veces el rostro, pero fue recibida por un puñetazo cayendo al suelo

-haaa- Brodek ve eso y le golpea el estómago, Megahorn aprovecha el golpe que le dio para usar su hacha y decapitarlo, pero Tennessee ve eso dispara su bastón revolver arrebatándole el arma así que el minotauro se aparta del pony verde mientras esquivaba los proyectiles del vaquero y flechas del enano haciendo piruetas recobrando su hacha golpeando el suelo liberando un cráter lanzando a los ponys al suelo

-morirán!- dijo Megahorn preparando su hacha mientras los caballeros se levantaban atacando de nuevo a la bestia

En la guarida de Gate, Dharak observaba la lucha en los monitores que trajo

-ok- aquel reptil bebía un vaso de vino tranquilamente -los caballeros cayeron en la trampa... es tu turno Black- dijo comunicándose

-"ok... es hora de las put... chimichangas ha ha ha ha"- grito el robot en otra línea mientras el reptiliano sonreía malvadamente

En la prisión de Luna

\- ¿qué rayos? - decía Luna tanto ella como los demás vieron los helicópteros negros apareciéndose en el cielo comenzando a soltar bombas impactando contra el suelo explotando al instante

-cuidado!- grito Celestia mientras se protegía con su magia junto con unos cuantos, así como Luna, Holy y Twilight protegieron a la mayoría de sus aliados

\- ¿qué está pasando? - preguntaba Rainbow

-no lo sé!- grito Fluttershy asustada mientras veían a los guardias Tiger descendiendo al suelo comenzando a atacar a los guardias nocturnos con sus armas de fuego

-lo están matando!- grito Holy viendo la masacre

-guardias defiéndanse!- grito Shield dándoles la orden -y ataquen!- las guaridas comenzaron a atacar a los guardias Tiger con lo que tenían desde lanzas, espadas y escudos

-ustedes también marinos- dijo Cero a las ponys hadas comenzando a atacar desde el aire con sus armas atacando a los Tiger quienes se cubrían

-defendamos el lugar amigas, no se queden atrás Windaga!- grito Twilight lanzando de su libro un ataque de viento lanzando a los guardias Tiger pegaso al suelo, al igual que Rainbow quien los golpeaba en el aire con su lanza, Pinkie con su escudo protegía a las princesas de las balas

-Atomic Blast- permitiendo que Holy atacara a los tipos que atacaban a Pinkie lazándolo en el aire

-Luna a los helicópteros- Celestia y Luna dispararon unos rayos mágicos golpeando a los helicópteros quienes no dudaron en atacar con torretas automáticas que tenían

\- ¿quiénes son esos tipos? - pregunto Applejack golpeando unos Tiger congelándolos mientras que Fluttershy disparaba a los que estaban lejos ocultos en los tejados

-guardias Tiger- dijo Cero golpeando a dos con sus patas para después dispararle a uno en la cabeza matándolo -no les den compasión a ellos, no tienen vida-

-ósea que son... ¿zombis? - pregunto Rarity atando a uno con sus cadenas estampándolos con otros mientras atravesaba a uno sacando un líquido negro –iuuu, sea lo que sean son asquerosos- decía ella viendo el líquido negro asqueándose

\- ¿qué es lo que quieren esos sujetos? - pregunto Shield partiendo a uno a la mitad con su Nexus

-no lo sé, pero está arruinando nuestra misión- dijo Starlight Glimmer golpeando a uno con un mazo mágico -Twilight cuidado- la alicornio vio como un misil desconocido iba hacia ella

-Reflega- Twilight invoca su escudo de espejos justo a tiempo protegiéndose al instante cuando retiro el escudo vio quien fue su atacante llevándose una sorpresa - ¿qué es eso? -

-ha… ha… ha… haaaaaa- una risa se escuchó por toda la prisión mientras un robot alicornio con un abrigo morado descendía al suelo con un lanza misiles en su brazo derecho

-ho no- dijo Starlight sabiendo quien se trataba para desgracia de ella

-hola de nuevo mis pequeñas ponys- dijo el alicornio mostrando su horrible rostro

-no puede ser…- tanto Celestia como las otras se sorprendieron de verlo reconociéndolo al instante

-Blackgate!- dijeron los ponys al unísono

\- ¿está vivo? - dijo Fluttershy asustada, todos menos Starlight quien ya sabía de su regreso anteriormente

-esto se pondrá feo, muy pero muy feo- dijo Starlight preocupada

-y esta vez volví para quedarme ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaa ha ha ha ha- aquella risa infernal se escuchó en todo el lugar que se encontraba en las líneas de fuego y nadie podía evitarlo


	59. La traición del viento

**_*Capitulo 59: La traición del viento_**

-no me mates Galaxy!... te juro que yo no lo mate!- gritaba Arpeggio dentro de su jaula siendo sacudido por el kirin azul -yo no mate a Deuteros!-

\- ¿entonces quien fue pend...? - grito Aspros -dime!-

-yo no se!- grito el loro asustado, en eso comenzaron a escucharse explosiones por el lugar - ¿que fue eso? -

-se oye como si estuvieran bajo ataque- dijo Aspros ignorando al loro

En otra parte de las celdas

-oye Moonsy… ¿estas oyendo eso?, parece que hay fiesta- dijo Violet en su celda gritándole a su amigo que estaba en otra del segundo piso -yay… y yo aquí pudriéndome-

\- ¿que está pasando haya afuera? - preguntaba el unicornio gris escuchando los tiroteos y gritos viendo a los guardias nocturnos preocupados

En un cuarto de seguridad de la prisión

-esos malditos están arruinando mis planes- dijo Gibson observando desde las cámaras viendo la masacre que se estaba armando fuera de los edificios - ¿o tal vez podría beneficiarme? - decía pensativo el unicornio vino

Afuera del lugar

\- ¿cómo es posible... si tu estas muerto? - grito Twilight al alicornio robótico que le sonreía

\- ¿que puedo decir?, soy como los gatos... tengo nueve vidas- dijo el robot riéndose

\- ¿ese psicópata es Blackgate? - pregunto Holy viéndolo

-debemos tener cuidado- dijo Luna sin poder creerlo

-ataquemos a ese alicornio juntas!- grito Rainbow volando hacia el robot

-estoy contigo compañera- dijo Applejack acompañándola

-no creo que sea buena idea- dijo Fluttershy siguiéndola, seguido de Rarity, Twilight y Pinkie, los guardias Tiger se dieron cuenta de eso comenzando a atacarlas pero

-déjenmelas!- ordeno el robot concentrando invocando su cuchilla roja atacando a las manes golpeando a cada una en diferentes partes de su cuerpo lanzándolas al piso, todas menos Twilight

-Falchion- la alicornio invoca su espada atacando al alicornio robótico chocando sus armas entre si mirándose con odio

-veo que tu vista se encuentra mejor ha, ha, ha, ha-

-cállate!- grito Twilight chocando su arma con el haciéndolo retroceder

-"deja de estar jugando con ellas y enfócate en la misión"- dijo Dharak hablándole así que Black la golpea dos veces con su arma lanzándole un rayo mágico que la mando al suelo

-Twilight!- grito Starlight cubriendo a Shield

-lo siento mis ponys, pero tengo trabajo que hacer, jugaremos otro día con mucho gusto- aquel alicornio se acomoda su abrigo morado rasgado yéndose a los edificios de la prisión como si nada -tengo que visitar… a cierto experimento-

\- ¿que está haciendo? - pregunto Celestia golpeando a un Tiger - ¿a dónde se dirige-

-no lo sé, pero debemos detenerlo- dijo Luna

-de eso nos encargamos nosotras princesa- dijo Twilight levantándose ya mejor al igual que sus amigas -vamos chicas debemos detener a cierto psicópata- decía yéndose a perseguir al robot

-estamos contigo cariño- dijo Rarity seguido de las demás manes adentrándose al edificio que entro Blackgate

-luna, Blade, mientras que Twilight y las otras detienen a ese robot nosotros nos ocuparemos de esos Tiger comenzando por sus helicópteros- dijo Celestia comenzando a volar disparando rayos mágicos a los helicópteros que estaban en el cielo disparando por medio de sus torretas, pero la yegua del día los esquivaba

-andando Holy- dijo Luna disparando en el aire -oigan malditos, ¿que esperan?, atáquenos… ¿que esperan? - dijo ella tratando de llamar la atención de los helicópteros que estaban en el aire

-aléjense de mi malditos- dijo Holy golpeando a dos rompiéndoles el cuello para luego volar para ayudar a las princesas con su fuerza, así que los helicópteros dejaron de atacar a los que estaban en tierra poniendo como objetivo a las yeguas el cual lanzaron misiles a ellas -Atomic Blast- Holy lanzo su esfera de energía impactando en los misiles estallando entre si -parece que les llamamos su atención-

-Starlight- dijo Shield llamándola luego de haber decapitado a un Tiger unicornio -aprovechemos esta revuelta y vayamos por los objetos mágicos

-me leíste la mente- dijo Glimmer disparando a uno del tejado cayendo al suelo sin vida -andando- la unicornio lavanda y el caballero nocturno se adentran por el edificio al mismo tiempo la pony hada los ve sabiendo lo que van a hacer

-creo que ya se por quién vas maldito asesino- Cero en el aire observo toda la situación sacando sus conclusiones -maten a esos invasores y ayuden a los guardias, yo iré por un pez más gordo- les ordenó a sus ponys hadas

-como ordene comandante- dijeron los marinos ayudando a los guardias nocturnos en la lucha

En las celdas del lugar unos guardias nocturnos estaban siendo eliminados por cierto robot que apareció de repente llamándole cierta atención a cierta yegua

-hola guapo- aquel alicornio robot que caminaba por ahí se topó con alguien que le llamo su atención -se ve que estas apagado, ¿quieres que te caliente esos circuitos tuyos? -

-ha ha ha ha, ¿pero que tenemos aquí? - Blackgate tranquilamente como si nada mientras dos guardias nocturnos lo atacaban, pero fueron muertos al instante por las cuchillas que lanzo el robot matándolos cruelmente cortando sus cabezas horizontalmente -hola... ¿de dónde saliste? - dijo acercándose a los barrotes donde estaba la yegua

-pues según muchos… del manicomio- dijo la yegua violeta sonriéndole dulcemente -soy Violet, Violet Bernand es mi nombre, ¿y el tuyo? -

-Black... Blackgate... a tus ordenes- dijo el robot comportándose decentemente mientras los prisioneros comenzaron a murmurar llegando hasta ella

-Violet... aléjate de él es peligroso- grito Moonside

-Moonsy cariño ¿me permites?, el caballero y yo estamos hablando así que cierren sus malditas bocas o les arrancare la lengua a cada uno de ustedes, menos a ti Moonsy… me caes bien ha ha ha haaa- dijo la yegua riéndose macabramente callando a todos los reos

-hasta tienes una hermosa carcajada y bonito nombre... tus amigos debes estar orgullosos de ti- dijo Black

-no tengo muchos amigos que digamos... solo a Moonsy- dijo Violet apuntando al unicornio gris quien este estaba asustado - ¿porque no te metes a mi celda y hablamos con más calma?... tienes un cuerpo fascinante- dijo la yegua poniendo su pesuña en su pecho robótico

-me encantaría, pero tengo cosas que hacer, tengo que encontrar a cierto alterado y bueno tu sabes... el trabajo- dijo Black

\- ¿buscas al alterado?, yo sé dónde está, te diré como llegar rápido a él, si me sacas de aquí y a todos mis lame botas- dijo Violet - ¿que dices tuerquitas? - dijo poniéndole una carita de perrito triste

-como resistirme a esa mirada tuya- dijo Black concentrando magia de su cuerno rompiendo los barrotes de la dama liberándola

-siii… encontré a mi príncipe mecánico... ¿dónde estabas todo este tiempo? - dijo Violet abrazando con fuerzas al robot, en eso un guardia nocturno se preparaba para atacarlos con una espada pero la yegua violeta se da cuenta de eso abalanzados contra el guardia -no lastimaras al robot frente a mi ¿me escuchaste? - grito Violet golpeándolo con su cara para luego morderle el cuello arrancándole un pedazo de carne el cual comenzó a sangrar mientras este gritaba de dolor manchándose de sangre ella

-que mujer- dijo Blackgate riéndose viendo como la yegua masacraba aquel guardia

-ahí esta!- grito Rainbow llegando con las demás -te tenemos maldito ríndete- decía la pegaso con su lanza

-si… tú quieres- dijo Fluttershy apuntándole con su arma

-la fiesta se termina ahora- dijo Pinkie

-se equivocan, la fiesta comienza ahora pequeñas ponys- dijo Violet viendo a las seis yeguas con su traje de reo manchado de sangre

-Violet!- dijeron las manes al unisonó

-para acabarla de molar- dijo Applejack

\- ¿se conocen? - pregunto el robot

-arruinaron mis planes de boda hace tiempo, estuve a punto de destruir a la familia Nigth y haber cumplido lo que mis ancestros no pudieron hacer... de no ser por estas asquerosas ponys y de su estúpida alicornio de mierda!- grito ella

-regresa a tu celda Violet!- grito Twilight -no estoy de humor como para aguantarte-

-tú no eres mi jefa- dijo Violet con unas llaves el cual lo coloco en el collar anti magia desactivándolo logrando hacer magia finalmente sonriéndoles malvadamente comenzando a concentrar su cuerno liberando magia de ella logrando abrir las celdas de todos los prisioneros que estaban en ese sector

-nada mal, nada mal- dijo Black viendo a los ponys y otras criaturas que estaban ahí siendo libres finalmente

-esto no es bueno- dijo Rarity

-a ver mis lame botas… le daré cinco millones para aquel que me mate a esas seis y un millón más si me traen a esa alicornio con vida para arrancarle el corazón y comérmelo- dijo Violet saboreándola

-tras ellas!- gritaron los reos yéndose a atacar a las manes

-contra ellos!- grito Twilight -Firaga- la alicornio lanzo fuego quemando a unos mientras que Rainbow los lastimaba con su lanza, seguido de Fluttershy quien disparaba desde el aire

-no juegan limpio!- grito Pinkie golpeándolos con su escudo

-vamos Moonsy, únete a la fiesta- dijo Violet

-estoy mejor aquí gracias- dijo Moonside desde arriba observando todo recargado en la barda

-Moonsy si alguien me busca estaré con mi nuevo y mejor amigo... es por aquí galán- dijo Violet tomando al robot de la pesuña -te llevare con tu amigo en un instante-

-no es mi amigo, así que digamos solo quiero una muestra de él y después sacarle sus tripas- dijo el robot

-haces que me excite solo promete verte en acción quiero verte como los destripas- dijo Violet sonriéndole con lujuria

-se están escapando!- dijo Applejack congelando a unos reos

-debemos alcanzarlos- dijo Rarity -no quiero ni imaginarme lo que esos dos pueden llegar a hacer- dijo ella golpeando a unos presos con sus cadenas

-deshagámonos de los reos entonces y regresémoslos a sus celdas- dijo Twilight lanzando agua de su Pzifer

En otra parte de la prisión donde había dos estatuas de luna en una sala abierta decorada con muebles

-te vas por esa dirección, dos pasillos a la derecha, uno a la izquierda, bajas por el ascensor, recorres un largo pasillo y llegaras a la sala de evidencias- dijo Shield –iré a la oficina de Gibson a buscar ese mapa nos veremos aquí en treinta minutos-

-ten cuidado- dijo Starlight dándole un abrazo a su amigo para después separarse e irse por distintos caminos para completar su misión

Regresando con las manes

-espero que hayan aprendido su lección de amistad del día de hoy- dijo Twilight

-la amistad puede llegar a dolerles- dijo Pinkie viendo a los reos completamente heridos y noqueados al mismo tiempo dispersados en cualquier parte del sector

-vaya… no podía esperar menos de las mismas ponys que acabaron con mi escuadrón de la muerte- dijo Moonside tranquilamente viendo como si nada mientras las manes lo veían con odio

\- ¿quieres terminar como ellos Moonside? - pregunto Rarity molesta

-no gracias, he visto lo que son capaces de hacer- decía el unicornio bajando por las escaleras comenzando a alejarse de ellas

\- ¿a dónde crees que vas? - dijo Fluttershy poniéndosele de frente amenazándolo con su arma

\- ¿es en serio?, ¿me quieren atrapar de nuevo cuando dos de los locos más peligrosos están por ahí liberando a más reos... causando un caos? - dijo Moonside riéndose de ellas

-tiene razón, este tipo no vale la pena- dijo Rainbow

-vayamos por esos ponys chicas y tu Moonside regresa a tu celda o afrontaras las consecuencias- dijo Twilight yéndose con sus amigas a otro lado dejando al pony gris solo

-iré a mi celda, pero luego de ir a la cafetería por algo de comer- dijo el unicornio como si nada yéndose a otra parte

En la celda de Galaxy unos gritos de horror comenzaron a escucharse fuera de la celda del kirin

-los gritos se oyen más cerca... no quiero morir- dijo Arpeggio asustado

-pues es una lástima pajarraco de mierda te me mueres ahorita mismo- dijo Aspros queriendo abrir la jaula del loro para acabar con él, pero en eso las cadenas de Galaxy se estiran de nuevo evitando poder moverse -no ahora chin... madre!- grito el kirin lleno de rabia dándole un suspiro de alivio al loro, pero ese alivio cambio cuando las celdas se abren revelándose una figura que entraba al lugar

-ha, ha, ha, haaaaaa- aquella risa tanto Galaxy como el Merobingeano la reconocieron enseguida

-hay no- dijo el loro

-cariño ya estoy en casa- dijo Blackgate entrando como si nada junto con Violet -hola Galaxy-

-tuuuu!- grito Aspros intentando salir, pero no podía mientras el robot sonreía macabramente mientras las cámaras de seguridad alguien veía todo

-aun necesito a Galaxy, debo hacer algo ya- dijo Gibson preocupado en eso vieron a las manes en otro sector combatiendo con reos que libero Violet en el camino -ustedes me serán útiles- decía saliendo del cuarto de vigilancia

En Apple Wood algunas explosiones salieron de la cuidad

-veo que te has vuelto fuerte Fast... pero sigues sin estar a mi nivel- dijo el sicario al pegaso rojo chocando sus armas entre si

-esta vez me asegurare de borrarte de la existencia- dijo Ventus chocando sus puños contra los de él apartándose

-haaaaa- Paint ataca con sus Beowulf al sicario, pero los esquiva lastimándola con la lanza terminando ella en el suelo siendo enterrada por dicha arma en el vientre de la capitana

-Paint!- gritaba el mitad demonio disparando sus pistolas, pero el sicario los esquiva golpeándolo varias veces en todo su cuerpo dejándolo de rodillas, Gate tomaba un sable de su espalda para matarlo, pero para sorpresa de este fue atravesado por dicha lanza que le pertenecía

-no dejare que lastimes al hijo de mi amigo pervertido- dijo Ember sujetando la lanza mientras sus heridas sanaban levantándolo con todas sus fuerzas -Fast!- Paint lanzo al sicario hacia Ventus quien le suelta un golpe directo en la cara el cual lo mando a estrellarse en una casa que había ahí, pero rápidamente Gate sale del techo volando quitándose la lanza que tenía en la espalda guardándola sacando una pistola disparándole a sus atacantes quienes esquivan

-a este toro voy a lazarlo y luego a castrarlo como lo hacemos en mi tierra natal yeeehhaaaa!- grito el vaquero disparándole al minotauro para luego subirse encima de él golpeándole la nuca cayendo de rodillas

-te ayudo vaquero- Rockaid dispara dos flechas clavándose en las manos del minotauro mientras Brodek y mapache lo golpeaban al mismo tiempo en la nariz mientras Cooper lo golpea en la nuca una vez más estampando su cara en el pavimento, Megahorn comenzó a enojarse levantándose furioso agarrando al vaquero que tenía encima estampándolo en el pavimento, acto seguido agarra al caballero de la valentía y a la caballero de cristal estrellándose entre si terminando noqueados en el suelo para luego irse a atacar al enano quien comenzó a defenderse con los sables de su arco que separo

-a mí no me agarras maldito!- grito el enano golpeándolo en el estómago seguido de un golpe en la quijada, pero Megahorn siguió atacando

De vuelta con el kirin quien estaba siendo golpeado por aquel robot psicópata

\- ¿me extrañaste Aspros? - dijo Blackgate lastimándolo con sus garras mientras el kirin perdía sangre manchándose en su traje naranja rasgado

-es imposible... tu moriste- dijo Arpeggio sin poder creerlo viéndolo bien -no puede ser... ese cuerpo, esos diseños... maldito Gate, me robaste mis diseños, el trabajo que yo mismo he robado a la loca esa!-

-de modo que ese robot, son parte de mis diseños que me quitaste... cerebro de plumas!- dijo Violet tomando la jaula sacudiéndolo con fuerza mientras ella reía –así que ese robot es mío por derecho-

-auxilio!- grito el loro pidiendo auxilio

-Blackgate no es de nadie- dijo el robot soltándole otro golpe al alterado quitándole el bozal que tenía haciendo que aspros gruñera mostrando sus dientes -voy a matarte Galaxy como lo hice con el otro-

\- ¿así que fuiste tú cab... de mierda? - grito Aspros -tu mataste a mi hermano!-

-no lo sé, tal vez, puede ser... ¿que importa si lo mate o no?, al final el resultado será el mismo- aquel robot lo golpea en la quijada destrozando la mayoría de los soportes de las cadenas que sujetaban al kirin quedando solamente los brazos, mientras que Black invoca su cuchilla de energía roja riendo al mismo tiempo –salúdame a tu carnal cuando lo veas ¿quieres? -

-todo el mundo quieto!- los malos voltean viendo a la comandante Cero llegando apuntándolos con su escopeta -los cascos arriba y aléjense de mi prisionero-

-comandante, que gusto verla de nuevo- dijo Arpeggio agradecido

-cierra el put... pico loro que no vengo por ti- dijo Cero

-dígame comandante, ¿en serio podrá conmigo? - dijo el psicópata observándola - ¿y sola? -

-ella no está sola!- grito la princesa de la amistad llegando con las manes

\- ¿hey como escaparon de mis lame botas? - pregunto Violet con la jaula del loro en su poder

-solo les dijimos amablemente que regresaran a sus celdas y saz obedecieron- dijo Rainbow

-eso creo- dijo Fluttershy

-mis pequeñas ponys, sálvenme y serán recompensadas- dijo Arpeggio en su jaula mientras Violet le sonreía malvadamente

-tu cállate!- gritaron las manes

-a nadie le importas loro- dijo Rarity

-ya estoy harto de esta maldita charla... obtendré esa muestra y matare a Galaxy!- grito Black apunto de atacarlo

-no lo hagas!- grito Blossom

-Firaga- grito Twilight lanzando fuego de su libro haciendo que Black lo esquivara evitando el golpe burlándose de ella

-estúpida!, ¿te das cuenta lo que hiciste? - grito Blossom a la princesa

-evite que lo mataran!- grito Twilight

-peor aún…- la pony hada apunta viendo que el fuego que lanzo impacto contra el kirin quien estaba siendo consumido por el fuego el cual comenzó a absorberlo

-esto no es bueno- dijo Arpeggio

-gracias princesa- dijo Aspros quien absorbió todo el fuego dejando sus atuendos de reos gastados y chamuscado, Black al ver eso intenta atacarlo de nuevo pero las cadenas que sujetaban al kirin se rompen golpeando al robot cayendo al suelo -de esta no te escapas hijo de put...- el kirin salta enroscándose las cadenas que tenía concentrando fuego en sus puños golpeando con fuerza en el tórax del robot

-ha, ha, ha, haaaa- Blackgate simplemente rio mientras Galaxy lo veía con odio tanto la comandante como las manes intentan detenerlo, pero Galaxy escupe fuego lanzándolas al suelo dándole la oportunidad al alterado de golpearlo de nuevo agrietándose el piso hasta romperse cayendo los dos villanos yéndose a otro lugar

-esto es tan divertido- Violet de felicidad -vamos a divertirnos lorito, antes de matarte- aquella loca salta haciendo piruetas evitando a las manes yéndose por otro camino llevándose al Merobingeano quien pedía ayuda

-se escapan!- grito Rarity -tenemos que atraparlos-

-maldita sea... me ocupare de Galaxy y del loco ese, ustedes no me estorben!- grito Cero entrando por el agujero que estos cayeron

-Applejack, Pinkie nos encargaremos de Galaxy y de Blackgate, las demás eviten que se escape esa loca de Violet- ordeno la princesa entrando por el agujero como las demás

-como digas Twilight... vamos chicas en marcha- dijo Rarity yéndose con Rainbow y Fluttershy persiguiendo a Violet quien estaba en otra parte de la prisión

Afuera de los edificios

-tomen esto y esto y esto!- grito Holy Blade soltando puñetazos a un helicóptero el cual le revienta una hélice provocando que se tambalee comenzando a caer después impactando en tierra explotando al instante -siiii... ¿vieron princesas?, derribe uno, ¿lo vieron? - dijo Holy emocionado

-pero destruiste mi invernadero- dijo Luna molesta el alicornio vio eso y efectivamente el invernadero de la princesa estaba en llamas explotando de nuevo

-upsi- dijo Holy Blade sonriéndole, en eso vieron como los prisioneros de las celdas que estaban sueltas comenzaron a salir de los edificios provocando que los guardias nocturnos se ocuparan de eso ignorando a los Tiger que se adentraron en el edificio

-los prisioneros se escapan!- dijo Celestia disparando a los helicópteros esquivando sus proyectiles

-Blade ocúpate de ellos- dijo Luna ayudando a su hermana lanzando aun helicóptero con su magia aventándolo en el aire

-como diga- Holy descendió al suelo siendo rodeando por un puñado de convictos armados y peligrosos desde botellas rotas, hasta cuchillos, machetes y tablas con clavos y alguno que otro objeto pulso cortante desde el más grande al más chico -por favor… ¿en serio creen que con eso me vencerán? -

-mátenlo!- dijo uno de los reos comenzando a atacar a Holy Blade pero este golpea a uno rompiéndole la nariz para después darle un codazo a otro partiéndole la quijada, después agarra a uno grande y lo usa como escudo envistiendo a todo aquel que quería atacarlo hasta lanzarlo a la fuente que se encontraba en el lugar –Senda de los Cien Puños- Holy libero uno de sus ataques lanzando a los reos por los aires todos heridos y ensangrentados mientras Holy no paraba de golpear, patear y lanzar hechizos mágicos de su cuerno

-Vandal Heart, Lion Heart- aquel alicornio invoca sus espadas atacando con ellas destrozando las armas de los reos terminando heridas por las armas de dicho alicornio

\- ¿que están haciendo?... maten a ese imbécil que tiene cara pervertido!- grito un reo con una cadena atacando al alicornio atándole el brazo así que este lo jala y lo golpe en la cabeza

-déjenme de llamarme pervertido!- grito Holy atacando a los reos a diestra y siniestra mientras los guardias nocturnos veían la pelea

-dejemos que se ocupen de los prisioneros, ocupemos de los que entraron- dijo el soldado nocturno así que los guardias se adentraron en la prisión buscando a los Tiger

Adentro en otra parte del lugar

-muy bien, este debe ser el lugar- Starlight llego a su destino la sala de evidencias, así que usa la tarjeta de acceso que le dio Blossom abriendo la puerta finalmente -esto será sen...ci...llo- la unicornio lavanda ve toda clase de objetos en el lugar, evidencia de muchos años abandonada y polvoreada -genial ni sé por dónde empezar a buscar... bueno será mejor comenzar- Starlight Glimmer se adentró en esa sala enorme comenzando a buscar dicha arma había objetos lindos de gran valor y otros objetos feos -¿quién querría esto?- pregunto la yegua lavanda viendo un cuadro de Discord todo garabateado -me tomara años encontrar esa arma-

-...- de pronto la yegua comienza a escuchar algo

-hola... ¿quién está ahí? - Starlight comenzó a escuchar una voz, pero no sabía de quien, y donde venia así que continúo buscando, pero las voces la llamaban

-...-

-que raro- la unicornio lavanda dejo lo que hacía y decidió seguir las voces, en cuando más avanzaba las voces se hacían fuertes, Starlight no sabía el por que las voces solo le decían que "por aquí", luego de recorrer todo el lugar llego hasta una mesa donde un cofre de color azul con amarillo en los bordes que estaba ahí, al momento de acercarse a dicho cofre las voces se detuvieron, por alguna razón las voces querían que Starlight abriera ese cofre, pero tenía la sensación de que algo andaba mal y si esto era una trampa o era alguna cosa maligna encerrada no había vuelta atrás la curiosidad la mataba tenía que hacer algo -bueno... no hará daño revisarlo- Starlight se arma de valor y abre el cofre llevándose una sorpresa

En otra parte

-muy bien la oficina de Gibson, oficina de Gibson, aquí esta- Shield recorría otro pasillo llegando a unas oficinas que había ahí para luego irse a las oficinas de los hermanos marinos y para su suerte no había nadie ahí -si- Shield comenzó a revisar el lugar empezando a buscar el mapa, pero no había señales de el - ¿dónde está?, ¿dónde está? - el caballero nocturno comenzó a hurgar en todo el lugar tirando la basura por doquier

-enemigo a la vista fuego!- gritaron ocho de los guardias Tiger entrando viendo a Shield en las ventanillas comenzando a disparar así que rápidamente el pony blanco se pony pecho tierra mientras el lugar se hacía pedazos

-sabía que no debí de haberme ofrecido para esta misión- dijo Shield tapándose la cabeza de los escombros que le caían

De vuelta con la unicornio lavanda

-aquí esta- la duda que tenía Starlight se despejaron al instante al ver dicha arma legendaria que se encontraba ahí adentro -la Cruz de Combate… por fin- la unicornio la sacaba con su magia del cofre tocándola con sus pesuñas pero de pronto aquella arma comenzó a brillar -¿que rayos?- una luz salía del arma del caballero de la magia llevándola a otra parte, la unicornio se encontraba en un lugar diferente en una especia de fortaleza ahí vio como unos gritos comenzaron a escucharse para después ser transportada luego a un laboratorio destruido, la unicornio no sabe lo que está pasando comenzando a escuchar una risa irreconocible para ella

-"ha ha ha ha ha ha… bienvenidos sean Caballeros Reales"- decía la voz de Blackgate, así que la unicornio sin pensarlo dos veces comienza a correr por todo el lugar intentando escapar de la risa diabólica

\- ¿que está pasando? - dijo Starlight asustada en eso

-"voy a acabar contigo Blackgate"- dijo otra voz que reconoció la unicornio lavanda

\- ¿Ignos? - Starlight escucho su voz comenzando a buscarlo -Ignos!-

-"tú y yo podríamos morir esta noche"- dijo Blackgate hablando mientras el lugar donde estaba ella comenzó a destruirse siendo tragada la pony por la oscuridad apareciendo en otra parte cayendo al suelo, la pony ahí vio como sus cascos se mancharon de sangre no solo sus cascos su cara también y parte de su crin y fue ahí cuando vio algo aterrador eran cadáveres de ponys ahí regados en el piso todos asesinados, desde mujeres y ancianos, hasta niños pequeños

-"noooooooo"- Starlight escucho a Ignos gritar viendo la silueta de un unicornio de rodillas con su arma manchada de sangre

-"has caído justo en mi broma Ignos Nigth HA HA HA HA HAAAAAA"- decía la silueta de un robot alicornio riéndose del unicornio

-Ignos!- grito Starlight queriendo ayudar, pero el lugar donde estaba comenzó a destruirse en eso la figura de un pegaso aparece

-Ignos, Ignos, Ignos!- gritaba el pegaso mientras el lugar colapsaba en ese instante Starlight veía todo viendo quien se trataba

\- ¿Ventus? - Starlight no podía creer lo que vio - ¿que estaba haciendo Ven ahí? - en eso más voces se escucharon en la cabeza de la unicornio lavanda

-"Ignos... no puede estar pasando... es mi culpa... yo tengo toda la culpa… no debí haberme separado de el... te maldigo Blackgate"- gritaba Ventus

-"les dije que no era de confiar"- dijo Gibson

-"lo siento chicos, pero esa es la verdad"- dijo Nova

-"el no mato a nadie"- grito Twilight llorando -"no es verdad"- Starlight intento detener las voces, pero no podía todas hablaban y hablaban luego fue transportada a otro lugar donde estaba la silueta de una criatura peluda con cuernos entregándole algo a nada más y nada menos que Sweetie Bot

–"despertaras cuando llegue el momento"- dijo la silueta apagando a la Bot con su magia, Starlight no sabía quién era, pero cuando se acercaba aquella silueta voltea el cual sus ojos brillaron intensamente aventando a la unicornio lejos de el

-aaahhhhhhh- Starlight se perdió en la oscuridad volviendo a la realidad siendo lanzada a unos muebles que había por ahí, Starlight asustada intenta descubrir que acaba de pasar ella vio que estaba de nuevo en la sala de evidencias viendo con sus ojos el arma legendaria del caballero de la magia, el cual levitaba mágicamente dejando de brillar cayendo al suelo

-"Starlight Glimmer has dado tus primeros pasos para encontrar la verdad"- dijo una voz femenina misteriosa haciendo que la unicornio lavanda lo escuchara para después desmayarse escuchando una última voz

\- "es tiempo… del fin… de los caballeros… de la realeza"-

En otra parte

-hijo de pu... más vale que salgas- dijo Aspros buscándolo por un corredor

-por aquiiii Galaxy- dijo Black hablándole, el kirin siguió la voz del loco llegando a la enfermería del lugar pero no había señales de el -sorpresa- Black apareció detrás de él llevándolo a la camilla ahí con su cola tomo una cierra queriendo rebanarle la cabeza pero Aspros le da un cabezazo para después arrojarle lava de sus garras aventándolo con una patada al suelo, Aspros tomo unos bisturís que estaban en la mesa y se los arrojo enterrándose en el cuerpo del robot y en el ojo izquierdo del demente -es un buen niño y déjate revisar mira... tengo una paletita y es solo para ti- dijo el robot enseñándosela mientras lo atacaba con la cierra pero Aspros lo esquiva golpeándolo en el estómago para luego quitarle la cierra lanzándola a los tanques de gas que había ahí liberando todo el contenido, el kirin corría saliendo de la enfermería arrojando una bola de fuego al lugar al cual exploto al mismo tiempo lanzando al kirin al suelo

\- ¿que fue eso? - pregunto Pinkie en otra parte

-por aquí deprisa- dijo Applejack yéndose por ese lado seguido de sus amigas

-quédate quieto Aspros… eres mío cab...- grito Cero llegando al origen de la explosión, así que el kirin toma fuego de la explosión absorbiéndolo arrojándole un chorro de lava a la pony hada quien lo esquiva en el aire disparando de su escopeta, pero Galaxy crea un muro de lava evitando daño

-primero muerto que estar contigo... pin... vieja cule...- grito Aspros, pero en eso un robot salía del fuego quitándose el abrigo que tenía ya que estaba calcinado

-ok eso si fue divertido- dijo Blackgate riéndose lanzando energía roja de sus garras a sus enemigos quienes lo esquivan al instante -hora de morir Galaxy- el robot extiende sus alas embistiendo al kirin comenzando a atravesar varias paredes llevándolo a otro lugar mientras se golpeaban en el camino

-no escaparan!- grito Cero persiguiéndolos mientras Twilight y las demás llegaban a la explosión

-por haya, por ese agujero- Twilight vio el agujero de la pared volando hacia haya -deprisa-

-muévete Applejack- dijo Pinkie

-solo un segundo terroncito de azúcar- Applejack lanzo hielo al fuego apagándolo al instante -listo, mucho mejor- decía la vaquera siguiéndolas

En la cafetería

-esto está bueno- dijo Moonside tranquilamente comiéndose un sándwich en una mesa, pero en eso

-hola Moonsy, ¿te diviertes? - dijo Violet con el loro todavía enjaulado

-no te escaparas!- grito Rarity entrando junto con Rainbow y Fluttershy -eres nuestra-

\- ¿quieren atraparme?, inténtenlo- Violet con su magia levita las mesas del lugar salvo la del unicornio -ataquen- las mesas comenzaron a atacarlas, pero Rainbow las partía con su lanza, Fluttershy con su ballesta dispara a su enemiga, pero ella los esquiva haciendo piruetas yéndose al comedor

-jajaja prueba un poco de salsa… idiota- Violet toman con su magia una olla llena de salsa golpeando a Fluttershy

-aaahhh no veo!- dijo Fluttershy sin poder ver cubierta de salsa mientras era golpeada por las mesas

-Rainbow ayuda Fluttershy- Rarity a la pegaso celeste ayudando a su amiga destruyendo las mesas mientras ella la ataca con sus cadenas, pero ella los esquivaba agarrando la fruta que había ahí arrojándosela, cayéndole encima dejándole un sombrero de fruta en la cabeza de Rarity

\- ¿cómo te atreves a arrojar la comida de esa manera? - grito ella viéndose el sombrero que tenía -aunque no me veo tan mal que digamos-

-prueba esto- Violet le arroja la jaula con el loro quien este gritaba del susto estrellándose en la cabeza de Rarity - ¿quién diría pajarraco?, tu si que puedes serme útil-

-tampoco eres tan mala, ¿que tal... si me liberas de aquí y bueno...? -

\- ¿que puedes darme tu bobo? - preguntaba la loca levantando con su magia todo lo que había en los servidores arrojándoselas a las manes que estaban por atacarla

-maldita yegua- dijo Rainbow viendo todo un batidillo como las otras resbalándose

-quema, quema, quema, quema!- gritaba Fluttershy revolcándose en el suelo ya que lo que le echaron estaba caliente

-tardare meses en quitarme todo este queso que tengo en mi crin- dijo Rarity llorando

-sácame de aquí- dijo Arpeggio siendo llevado a una cazuela con aceite hirviendo -te daré el dinero que quieras tengo mucho-

-de pronto se me antojo el pollo frito, ¿a que sabrá? - dijo Violet poniendo la jaula cerca del aceite asustándose

-te daré lo que sea!- Arpeggio suplicaba colgándose mientras el aceite entraba en la jaula poco a poco

-la estoy pasando genial aquí no necesito cosas tuyas, tengo a Moonsy- dijo Violet mirándolo lanzándole un beso en el aire -disfruto su compañía-

-que linda- dijo Moonside con sarcasmo comiendo como si nada viendo a las ponys que intentaba levantarse, pero se resbalaban cayendo al suelo mientras el tiempo del loro estaba por terminar

-te convertiré en un hermoso juguete y así poder jugar contigo por siempre- dijo Violet sonriendo malvadamente -adoro los juguetes-

-tengo juguetes!- dijo Arpeggio gritando

\- ¿juguetes? - Violet se detiene por unos instantes - ¿en serio tienes... juguetes? -

-tengo cientos de ellos, de todo tipo son raros y valiosos- dijo Arpeggio

-y.…- Violet levanta un poco más la jaula mirándolo a los ojos - ¿si te ayudo a escapar... me los puedo quedar? -

-eehh... ehhh... bueno... si puedes quedártelos- dijo el loro -todos serán tuyos si me ayudas a escapar de aquí... ¿que dices Violet?... ¿trato? -

-haaaaa que bien si... me saque la lotería- dijo Violet emocionada feliz y contenta como niña chiquita sacando al loro de su jaula tomándolo con su magia -adiós Moonsy- dijo ella dándole un beso de mejilla al pony gris

-trata de no meterte en problemas ¿quieres? - dijo el unicornio comiendo mientras la loca y el loro se fueron

-no dejen que se escapen- dijo Rarity levantándose para después caerse como las demás

En Apple Wood unos destellos aparecieron en los cielos tratándose de Paint, Fast y Alex chocando con el alicornio embistiéndose mágicamente lanzando a los caballeros al suelo

-chicos!- grito Rockaid siendo aplastado por el brazo del minotauro mientras sus demás compañeros lo golpeaban, pero este contraatacaba golpeándolos con sus puños

-a pesar de haber entrenado Gate sigue siendo un desgraciado- dijo Ventus en el suelo levantándose

\- ¿aún no? - pregunto Gate hablando con alguien

\- "ya estamos cerca"- dijo Dharak en la otra línea -sigue entreteniéndolos-

-mejor los mato- Gate guarda sus katana invoco ahora su sable oscuro

-esa espada no nos detendrá- dijo Ventus siendo consumido por la oscuridad volando hacia el atacándolo

-Impulso Demoniaco- Paint invoca su armadura demoniaca y al mismo tiempo su espada Ascalon lanzando fuego negro al alicornio

-yo también peleare enserio- Alex concentra su poder transformándose en demonio uniéndose a la lucha soltando una lluvia de golpes y de armas al sicario quien este quien a pesar de atacar los tres al mismo tiempo seguía dándoles batalla

-debemos vencer al minotauro ese, no creo que los otros aguanten más tiempo con el- dijo Tennessee en el suelo siendo pisoteado por su enemigo

-eso estamos intentando- dijo Mapache junto con Brodek golpeando su tórax mientras Megahorn se reía de ellos

De vuelta a la prisión

-haaaaaa… haaa… haaaa- Shield lanzaba cortes mágicos con su espada a los guardias quienes esquivaban los ataques disparando desde puntos diferentes del lugar -voy a morir y sin haber encontrado el amor verdadero- decía el debajo del unicornio triste

-fuego!- un pegaso Tiger saca un lanza misiles disparando a la oficina donde estaba el pony así que rápidamente Shield usa el escritorio de Gibson lanzándola el suelo para usarlo como escudo y protegerse, la oficina del marino explota lanzando al pony terrenal al suelo todo lastimado con unas cuantas quemaduras y armadura abollada a otra parte de la sala

-ja ja ja no me dolió- dijo Shield, pero el escritorio le cayó encima -auch- en eso una de las gavetas se abre cayéndose un lente con una runa mágica de color rojo que rodaba sin rumbo fijo el pony sale del escritorio reconociéndolo -el mapa!- Shield salió de ahí para alcanzar el mapa no sin antes esquivar los proyectiles de los Tiger

-mátenlo!- gritaron los guardias que no dejaban de disparar mientras Shield intentaba obtener el mapa que no dejaba de rodar yéndose hacia el enemigo así que Shield sin pensarlo dos veces con su espada lo ataca a cada uno soltando cortes letales matando a la mayoría esquivando los proyectiles al mismo tiempo

-maldita sea por eso odio este trabajo, terminare con un tiro en el trasero un día de estos!- grito Shield a punto de tomarlo, pero para desgracia de él, el mapa se fue por un sistema de ventilación que había en la pared -noooooo!- grito Shield estrellándose en la pared sin poder agarrarlo viendo cómo se fue rodando por los ductos -maldita sea-

-quieto- decía un unicornio junto con diez Tiger más que lo amenazaban de muerte

-dispárenles- varios guardias nocturnos aparecen con ballestas acabando con ellos -rodeen el área- les dijo el guardia - ¿señor se encuentra bien? -

-ya era hora de que aparecieran zopencos- decía el pony abriendo el ducto intentando meterse intentando encontrar el lente, pero no había señales de él solo se escuchaba el ruido de la piedra rodando -carajo- el caballero nocturno se retira buscando otro ducto y encontrar así el mapa

En otra parte

-cuidado Twilight!- grito Pinkie golpeando a unos Tiger junto con Applejack que se aparecieron en el camino, Twilight ve como un terrenal la atacaba con un cuchillo, pero un disparo salió de la nada matándolo la alicornio se sorprendió de ver quien se trataba

-Gibson- dijo Twilight agradecida el sargento no dijo nada y con su pistola disparo a cada guardia como un profesional dándoles en la cabeza acabando con ellos al instante

\- ¿están bien? - pregunto el sargento

-gracias compañero- dijo Applejack agradecida

\- ¿y estas bien tu Twilight?, ¿estas herida?... ¿quieres que te lleve al médico? - dijo el unicornio preocupado por ella

-estoy bien gracias- dijo la princesa agradecida en eso se escucharon pasos en otro corredor -parece que tenemos más compañía-

-váyanse… yo me ocupo de ellos- dijo Gibson recargando municiones

-pero Gibson- dijo Twilight preocupada por el

-voy a estar bien lo prometo, detengan a los criminales antes de que sea tarde- dijo el unicornio vino dándole un beso en la mejilla de la princesa para luego irse por el corredor donde se escuchaban los pasos enemigos

-muévete Twilight- dijo Pinkie

En la sala de evidencias

-ok... eso fue raro- dijo Starlight viendo el arma luego de haber despertado queriendo tomarla, pero tenía miedo de que algo malo iba a pasar, en eso una explosión se vio en una pared, la unicornio observa a lo lejos y vio de quien se trataba

-acabare contigo cab...- grito Aspros golpeando a Black una y otra vez lanzándole lava al robot quien este se cubre con sus alas

-no te seré tan fácil ahora- dijo Black en el aire disparando un rayo rojo de su cuerpo haciendo que Aspros lo esquivara corriendo por toda la enorme sala mientras el lugar estaba siendo destruido -te tengo- el robot lanzo tres rayos al mismo tiempo dándole al kirin quien cayó al suelo mientras le caía unas cajas encima, aquel kirin intento zafarse pero tenía sus patas traseras atrapada -eres mío!- grito le robot pisándole el lomo lastimándolo sosteniéndole el brazo izquierdo –con el poder mío y de mi cuchilla reclamo esta garra como mía- con su hoja mágica este le corta el brazo al kirin

-aaahhhhhrrggg!- Aspros gritaba de dolor al ver como el robot se quedaba con su brazo sacando de un compartimiento de su cuerpo un pequeño contenedor color blanco en los lados superiores el cual coloco ahí la garra de Galaxy

\- ¿tengo garrita o no tengo garrita?, por que la tengo desconchaba dita ha ha ha ha ha- dijo Black jugando con el brazo de Aspros recién arrancado dentro del contenedor

-cab... con alas!- grito Aspros adolorido

-si, si lo que digas... Dharak mira lo que tengo-

-"excelente iré por ella, conserva esa muestra y no la pierdas"- dijo el reptiliano, mientras Black sentía que alguien lo observaba

-esto no es bueno, será mejor avisarle a Twilight y a las demás- dijo Starlight observando retrocediendo lentamente evitando ser vista -tomo el arma y me...- la unicornio lavanda choca con alguien por detrás temiendo lo peor y efectivamente ella tenía razón

-volvemos a vernos querida aprendiz- dijo Blackgate asustando a la unicornio quien cayó al suelo - ¿que haces aquí? -

-aléjate de mí- dijo Starlight asustada viendo el arma de Ignos a espaldas de este así que el robot lo ve y se sorprende

-ho ho ho hoooo, ¿de modo que me estabas haciendo un regalo para mí?... que niña mala... me encanta- Black ignora a la unicornio acercándose a dicha arma que estaba ahí tomándola con sus garras -este será mi más preciado trofeo, la copa de reyes- pero en eso un cañón le rosaba su cabeza

-baje esa arma ahora!- Black voltea y ve a Cero apuntando con su escopeta

-es mía, me la gane por derecho y no eres nadie para impedírmelo- dijo Black dándole un colazo a la yegua cayendo al suelo mientras ella disparaba, pero Black se protegía con sus alas, en eso el techo del lugar se colapsa entrando un dron color negro con blanco y cuatro hélices, Black lo ve y le lanza la muestra el cual el dron lo atrapa con una garra que tenía incrustada para luego retirarse por el agujero que entro -nos vemos- Black se preparaba para irse de ahí con el arma, pero una alicornio llega en el momento preciso

-no te iras de aquí- dijo Twilight apareciendo mágicamente frente a él concentrando una esfera de energía viendo lo que tenía en las garras el robot molestándola un poco -y eso no te pertenece Spiral Blast!- el ataque de la princesa impacta en el robot lanzándolo al suelo donde Pinkie llega dándole un escudado en la cara torciéndole la cabeza seguido de un golpe en la garra quitándole su más preciado trofeo el cual se clavó en un espejo, acto seguido Applejack lanza bolas de hielo congelándolo al instante

-que bueno que llegaron- dijo Starlight feliz de verlas, Aspros sale de donde estaba atrapado sosteniendo con su garra la parte apuntada que tenía doliéndole bastante viendo cómo se regeneraba poco a poco debido a las células de Dragon que tenia

-es aquí Violet, deprisa- dijo Arpeggio llegando también al lugar sin que se dieran cuenta los que estaban ahí, viendo su vehículo aéreo subiéndose al lugar -vamos enciende, enciende- dijo prendiéndolo –siii… hoy es un gran día para mí-

-si, si, si menos cacareo y déjame conducir- dijo la yegua subiéndose en la nave tomando el control comenzando a flotar -libertad haya vamos- la nave del loro despega

-alto, deténganlo!- dijo Rarity llegando con las demás reuniéndose con Twilight y las otras

-adiós perdedoras!- grito Violet

-regresare!- grito Arpeggio mientras salían por el agujero por donde entro el dron alejándose de la prisión de Arkhampony

-se escapan!- grito Twilight

-yo se los impediré!- grito Rainbow volando, pero en eso

-groooaaarrr- la prisión donde estaba robot Blackgate atrapado se rompe expulsando energía del cuerpo del robot

-oh no!- grito Fluttershy impidiendo que Rainbow se fuera perseguirlos

-ataquemos todas juntas… Dragon Ardiente!- grito Twilight lanzando su mayor ataque seguido de Rainbow quien arrojo su lanza, seguido de Fluttershy con un disparo una esfera de energía acumulada, seguido de Pinkie al lanzar su escudo, Applejack con bolas de hielo y Rarity sus cadenas, pero el robot usa sus alas como escudo protegiéndose rebotando sus ataques el cuales chocaron en diferentes partes del gran salón

-imposible- dijo Starlight sin poder creerlo

-hora de dormir ponys- de sus garras Black disparo proyectiles mágicos que impacto a cada pony cayendo al suelo

-maldito psicópata!- Cero voló atacándolo con sus puños, pero Black la golpea en el estómago seguido de un golpe en la cara cayendo al suelo, Blossom intento disparar, pero Black le quita el arma partiéndola a la mitad

-estos juegos me están aburriendo- dijo Black acercándose a la alicornio que estaba en el suelo

\- ¿como... volviste... a la vida?... ¿y donde sacaste ese cuerpo? - dijo Twilight aterrada

-ohh… Twilight han pasado muchas cosas, si tan solo supieras todo lo que he hecho… este cuerpo que tengo es la versión 2.0- dijo Blackgate tomándola del cuello las otras ponys querían hacer algo, pero no tenían fuerzas para pelear con el –te estarás preguntando ¿por que la versión 2.0? -

\- ¿que le paso a la primera versión de tu cuerpo robótico? - el robot observaba bien esa expresión de miedo que tenía la princesa mientras le sonreía

–¿por que no se lo preguntas a tu querido Ignos?, él fue quien se encargó de mi la última vez que llego a verme - aquellas palabras que dijo impresionaron a Twilight sacándola de onda

-Ig... nos- dijo Twilight cambiando su rostro de miedo a enojo –MALDITO…. MALDITO HIJO DE YEGUA…. ¿QUE LE HICISTES?, ¿QUE LE HICISTES? - gritaba ella llena de rabia y tristeza mientras unas lágrimas le salían queriendo golpearlo, pero el robot la estampaba en el suelo calmándola

\- ¿porque no le preguntas a tu amigo Ventus?, él estaba presente el día que se fue- esas palabras que dijo el robot impactaron más a la alicornio y a los presentes que estaban ahí –upsi creo que hable de mas-

-Ven... tus…- dijo Fluttershy impactada

-demonios... se atrevió a decírselos- dijo Cero

-no tiene sentido- dijo Rainbow sin poder creerlo

\- ¿por que nos mentiría? - pregunto Applejack

-no lo sé, pero sea lo que sea fue malo en ocultárnoslo- dijo Pinkie -tanto así que ni siquiera nuestros fans se atrevieron a decirnos… que crueles son- decía ella enojándose con sus fans

\- (ahora todo tiene sentido... eso explica el por que estaba tan raro estos días)- dijo Rarity mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos - ¿a esto era lo que te referías Ven? -

-no... Ventus... estaba con los Wonderbolt el me lo dijo- dijo Twilight

\- ¿y tú le creíste?, si que eres tan estúpida mira en tu interior, sabes que tengo la razón- dijo Blackgate riéndose de ella

-no.… es cierto... no es cierto- Twilight lloraba de coraje mientras Black probaba las lágrimas de ella

-ohh… si… tibias y agridulces, lagrimas todo una delicia- dijo Blackgate riéndose viendo el arma clavada en el espejo dejando a la yegua quien estaba herida -ahora tomare lo que me pertenece- Black concentro su magia haciendo que la cruz de combate se tambaleara un poquito desprendiéndose de ahí yéndose hacia su nuevo dueño, pero para sorpresa de este el arma pasando por su cara, reclamando el arma alguien más, todos los presentes se sorprendieron quien fue el que la obtuvo

-no lastimaras a mis amigos!- grito Starlight Glimmer atacando con el arma legendaria golpeando al robot con la cadena lastimándolo bastante -haaaa- Starlight empuñando su arma ataca al robot lastimándolo al golpearlo mientras este con sus sables rojos contraataca

En Apple Wood

-bien regresaremos enseguida- dijo Gate hablando por su comunicador, esquivando el tajo de fuego negro de Paint, al mismo tiempo contraatacaba golpeando las garras de Tiberium de Fast golpeándole su cuerpo cayendo al suelo para después rebotar las balas del demonio que atacaba con sus armas -es suficiente Megahorn la pelea termino- le ordenaba al minotauro que parara dejando de lanzar sus puños cohetes a los otros caballeros

\- ¿que quieres decir? - pregunto Ventus regresando a la normalidad mientras Gate sacaba una bomba

-ya tenemos lo que buscábamos- Gate arroja la bomba saliendo de ahí humo desapareciendo al instante

-no veremos después- dijo Megahorn desapareciendo en el humo también

-se fueron- dijo Mapache apartando la cortina con su magia

-eso fue raro ¿por que se irían? - pregunto Alex volviendo a la normalidad junto con Ember

\- ¿y que quiso decir con que ya tienen lo que buscaban? - pregunto Ember –si aún no encuentran a mi hermano-

-algo no me gusta caballeros- dijo Rockaid pensativo

-lucharon, pero... como que tenía intenciones como de distraernos o algo así- dijo Brodek rascándose la barbilla

-es verdad- dijo Tennessee

\- (¿si esto es una distracción... eso quiere decir que?... o no Shield... Starlight)- dijo Ventus pensativo preocupándose -tenemos que regresar deprisa!- grito alarmado el pegaso rojo volando a toda prisa

-Ven espera!- grito mapache, pero el pegaso no lo escucho y se fue volando

-sigámoslo, algo debió haber descubierto- dijo Rockaid galopando seguido de los otros para alcanzarlo

De vuelta a la batalla

-vamos Starlight... gánale!- grito Rarity mientras la sala comenzaba a arder así que decidió ayudar a sus amigas a levantarse

-yo no lo entiendo… ¿por que Ven nos ocultó algo así?...- dijo Fluttershy sin poder creerlo

-eso no importa ahora, tenemos que salir de aquí ahora- dijo Rarity ayudando a levantarse -Twilight muévete- decía ayudando a la princesa, pero ella seguía viendo a su estudiante peleando con el alicornio robótico como chocaban entre si liberando energía causando destrozos en el lugar

\- ¿dónde está Lord Draco? - pregunto Cero viendo que no encontraba al alterado mientras salían de la sala

-creo que aún sigue adentro- dijo Rainbow

-chicas- dijo Gibson llegando - ¿están bien? -

-si, pero el loco está ahí adentro atacando a nuestra amiga Starlight- dijo Pinkie explicándole la situación

-y no encuentro al alterado- dijo Cero

-Starlight…- dijo Twilight preocupada por su alumna viendo los destellos de energía chocando

En unos ductos del lugar un pony se encontraba explorando en busca de...

-por fin… aquí estas- dijo Shield viendo el lente que se había detenido, estaba ahí esperando ser reclamado -ven con papa- pero en eso el ducto donde estaba colapsa cayendo al suelo con todo y pony, aquel caballero tendido en el suelo todo lastimado y sucio, vio como el lente volvió a rodar yéndose a una puerta comenzando a bajar las escaleras -¿es en serio?- grito Shield persiguiendo el mapa -vuelve aquí baboso... ahhh- por correr Shield se cayó de las escaleras lastimándose más, terminando en los sistemas alcantarillados de la prisión viendo como el lente se cae al agua, preocupando al caballero pero termino dentro de una lata que estaba en el agua flotando dándole un alivio pero luego cambio a una de miedo

-hay por favor!- grito el pony blanco viendo que se dirigía a un desagüe de más de doscientos metros -hay carajo- Shield galopo para intentar alcanzar esa lata pero sabiendo que no iba a alcanzarlo se lanza antes de llegar al desagüe tomando la lata con el mapa cayéndose pero Shield de último momento lanza una soga con un gacho enchanchándose en unos tubos salvándose de una muerte segura -misio cumplida- dijo Shield con una sonrisa triunfante sacando el mapa de la lata -te dije que podía contigo maldita- dijo el tranquilamente sujetándolo con la boca -ahora volver con los otros- decía subiendo regresando por donde vino con el mapa guardada en una bolsa -este lente sabe feo me caería bien un dulce de leche- Shield saco otra bolsa queriendo sacar un dulce pero escucho unos ruidos de haya arriba distrayéndose -hay problemas, de vuelta a la acción- decía metiéndose el dulce a la boca pero justo en ese momento otra explosión hubo asustándolo tragándose el dulce ahogándose así que se golpeó el pecho hasta pasárselo

-casi muero, que dulce tan feo sabia como el... oh, oh- Shield se dio cuenta de algo, el muy idiota vio que aun tenía su dulce en la bolsa y lo que se trago fue -Starlight Glimmer me van a matar- decía preocupado por la estupidez que hizo

De vuelta a la lucha

-sorprendente... incluso dominas un arma legendaria- dijo Black chocando armas con su supuesta aprendiz -tus habilidades van más allá de lo que te imaginas... después de todo eres mi aprendiz-

-nunca… seré y jamás… seré tu aprendiz!- grito Starlight Glimmer concentrando su magia en el arma dándole de cadenados seis veces aturdiéndolo seguido de un rayo de su cuerno el cual lo mando a impactar al suelo haciendo que ella descienda también -si el arma está conmigo, es porque está pidiéndome su ayuda... y eso es lo que voy a hacer- Starlight lanzo la cadena del arma atravesándole el cuerpo robótico del robot comenzando la levantarlo con todas sus fuerzas estampándolo en el suelo varias veces

-ha ha ha ha... vaya si que ere buena- dijo Blackgate riéndose levantándose disparando un rayo rojo de su cuerno pero Starlight concentra su magia en la cruz liberando una ráfaga color azul letal el cual deciso la magia del robot yéndose a él generando otra explosión a lo lejos las ponys seguían observando viendo aquellos destellos mágicos, Starlight estaba cansada sintiendo como ese ataque gasto toda su energía pero aquel robot seguía moviéndose invocando su espada roja –Starlight Glimmer sabes que no quiero matarte, tu mereces estar en un mejor bando, y es el de los ganadores, ósea yo- dijo el robot riéndose como loco mientras Starlight estaba preocupada porque ya no sabía que hacer pero en eso una garra aparece atravesando su pecho -tu...-

-el único ganador que hay aquí... soy yo... pend...- grito Aspros furioso quien fue el que lo ataco por la espalda con su garra izquierda mientras que con su brazo el cual se regenero por completo por la ira que tenía golpeaba su nuca cayendo al suelo -ahora si te mueres idiota- decía atacando con sus garras al rojo vivo golpeándolo una y otra vez hasta comenzando a desmantelarlo pieza por pieza hasta tomar una de sus alas arrancándosela para después romperle el cuerno para así evitar que escapara

-ha ha ha haaaaa el matarme... no te devolverá a tu hermano- dijo un Blackgate dañado atacándolo, pero Aspros invoca su Shurikens de lava y le corta el brazo izquierdo para luego enterrar esa Shurikens en el cráneo del robot de frente -no.… puedes... matar… lo que ya no existe- dijo Black con su voz el cual se apagaba soltando chispas mientras reía

-groooooaaaarr- Aspros rugió con fuerza tirando con fuerza la Shurikens arrancándole la cabeza al robot sacándole los cables y toda la cosa soltando el aceite de su cuerpo con la forma de sangre arrojando su cabeza al suelo el cual dichos ojos del asesino se apagaron, Starlight no podía creer lo que veía, Aspros le salvo la vida

-ni creas que lo hice para salvarte... ya me tenía harto ese idiota desde hace mucho- aquellos escombros del techo caían separando a los ponys

-Aspros!- grito Starlight, pero el kirin se alejó de ella perdiéndose en las llamas mientras el lugar se destruía -Aspros- decía la unicornio lavanda tosiendo por el humo que había, pero de la nada una cadena con un diamante morado en ella aparece enredando a la pony jalándola sacando de ahí a la yegua mientras el lugar explotaba

-te tengo cariño- dijo Rarity quien fue la que la saco de ahí con sus Pzifer fuera del salón con las demás ponys

-Starlight ¿estás bien? - pregunto Twilight

-si cof cof estoy bien- dijo ella recostada siendo sostenida por Rarity con la cruz de combate en su pata derecha observándola –gracias…- susurro al arma

\- ¿y Lord Draco? - pregunto Cero una explosión se vio en la sala de evidencias así que Gibson rápidamente con su magia cierra las puertas del lugar evitando que el fuego llegara a las ponys

\- ¿eso responde a su pregunta? - dijo Pinkie a la comandante

-Aspros mato a Black y lo perdí de vista- dijo Starlight muy débil

-señorita Glimmer, ¿eso que tiene ahí es…? -

-el arma del caballero de la magia- dijo Fluttershy

-eso es evidencia… si no es mucha molestia entrégamelo- dijo Gibson a la unicornio lavanda

-pero…- Starlight no termino lo que iba a decir ya que Gibson le quita el arma con su magia poniéndola en su costado derecho de su armadura

-oiga… ¿que está haciendo? - grito Applejack

-lo siento, pero esta es el arma de un homicida, no es correcto que alguien como tú la lleve- dijo Gibson

-tampoco te pertenece a ti Gibson-

-es muy diferente Cero!- grito Gibson –debo evitar que este objeto caiga en malas garras-

-Twilight-

-lo siento Starlight, pero está en su derecho- dijo la alicornio de la amistad tristemente

Afuera de la prisión

-ataquemos Lu!- grito Celestia lanzando un rayo mágico que atravesó a un helicóptero explotando al instante mientras que Luna con su espada concentrada con magia partía la mitad a uno terminando con el mismo resultado

-fue sencillo- dijo Holy viendo a todos los reos tirados en el piso lastimados mientras se sacudía por la suciedad que traía

-hermana- Luna apunto viendo que los helicópteros restantes que las atacaban comenzaron a alejarse -se retiran-

-lo veo Lu- dijo Celestia en eso vieron como una explosión surgían en el edificio -Luna-

-hay que ver- dijo Luna preocupada

Luego de unos minutos todos los ponys, se encontraban afuera de la prisión, los bomberos llegaron para controlar el incendio siendo ayudados por los guardias nocturnos y la marine

-revisamos todo el salón, pero no había nada- dijo Gibson hablando con las princesas

\- ¿y Lord Draco? - pregunto Cero llegando

-lo siento Cero, pero no había señales de él, solo hayamos esto- decía Gibson mientras apuntaba en una camilla los restos que eran del robot Blackgate -los encontramos entre los escombros, pero eso fue lo único que encontramos-

-lo siento Blossom, pero me temo que escapo- Starlight llegaba con ella con una manta en el lomo

-y no solo el, Arpeggio y esa loca llamada Violet huyeron- le informo Gibson a las princesas preocupándose

En los cielos lejos de la prisión

-es agradable sentir el aire de la libertad en tu cara- dijo Arpeggio en su nave

-si, si es agradable… en fin ¿a donde vamos? - pregunto la yegua violeta, pero de pronto –¿que pasa? - tanto la yegua como el loro vieron que el vehículo donde viajaban se estaba apagando debido a la falta de combustible

-hay carajo- dijo Arpeggio maldiciendo en eso –aaahhhhhh- la nave se apaga cayendo en picada al suelo, el loro quería volar, pero la yegua lo agarra de la cola jalándolo con ella

-esto es divertido whoooojooooooo ha ha ha ha haaaaaa- Violet en cambio lo disfrutaba mientras el loro no dejaba de gritar

De vuelta en la prisión

-chin... madre- dijo Cero furiosa al saber la noticia, las manes quienes también tenían mantas y bebidas caliente cerca de la fuente la veían completamente enojada -sabía que esto ocurriría, les dije que esto iba a pasar, pero no me escucharon-

-cierre la boca- dijo Rainbow en eso Twilight se acercó al robot sin vida

-cuidado Twilight- dijo Fluttershy, pero la princesa la ignoro viendo el cadáver de su odiado enemigo

-ruego a Lauren que, por favor, se quede ahora si en el infierno- dijo una Twilight furiosa

\- ¿estás bien Twilight? - pregunto Holy Blade

-no… no estoy bien- dijo Twilight -no lo estoy- en eso un resplandor mágico aparece frente a nuestros héroes saliendo de ahí Ventus y los caballeros

-chicas- dijo Paint viendo a las chicas quienes no dijeron nada y se fueron a abrazar a sus amigos

-que bueno que llegaron- dijo Applejack abrazando a su vaquero

-tarde, pero llegaron- dijo Rainbow chocando cascos con su pony abrazándose después

\- ¿que paso aquí? - pregunto Brodek

-ataque a la prisión y toda la cosa- dijo Shield llegando todo sucio - ¿y cómo les fue a ustedes? -

-fue una trampa todo este tiempo, fuimos la distracción- dijo Rockaid

-de haber sabido que esto pasaría hubiera ignorado a esos tontos para ayudarlos- dijo Ventus, en eso las manes comenzaron a ver el pegaso fríamente - ¿que ocurre?, ¿por que me miran así? -

-no lo sé... quizás porque... se te olvide decirnos eso!- grito Applejack apuntando en una dirección, Ven lo vio y se sorprendió de ver el robot Blackgate desactivado

\- ¿y ese robot? - pregunto Rockaid

-era Blackgate- explico Celestia –volvió de los muertos- dijo sorprendiendo a los caballeros

-ese maldito- dijo Paint enojándose

-pero… tú ya lo sabias ¿verdad… Ven? - dijo Twilight acercándose a Ventus quien estaba preocupado - ¿por que no me lo dijiste? -

-Twilight... yo...- la alicornio no dice nada más y le suelta una bofetada, todos estaban impresionados por lo que la princesa acaba de hacer, lo más doloroso para Ventus fue ver a una de sus princesas llorar por su culpa

-justo en el hocico- dijo Holy Blade, pero Luna la callaba

\- (entonces si fue cierto lo que la cruz de combate me dijo)- dijo Starlight pensativamente

\- ¿entonces es verdad Ven?, Lo que ese loco dijo- pregunto Fluttershy armándose de valor - ¿tú estabas ese día cuando Ignos Nigth desapareció?

\- ¿tú estabas involucrado en ese incidente? - pregunto Rainbow dejando impactado a todos los presentes mientras Ven sentía un miedo que le invadía por su cuerpo

\- ¿es eso verdad Ven? - pregunto Ember un poco sorprendida, pero a la vez molesta, pero el pegaso no dijo nada estaba asustado

-responde a la pregunta Ventus- dijo Celestia de forma autoritaria - ¿es cierto lo que dicen ellas? -

-si... yo estuve ese día... en el incidente IN-27- no podían creer lo que dijo el pegaso rojo, nadie podría creer las palabras que dijo

-eres... un...- Twilight furiosa se abalanzo contra el cayendo al suelo -MALDITO, MALDITO, ¿COMO PUDISTES?, ¿COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO?, POR TU CULPA EL YA NO VA A VOLVER, IGNOS NO VA A VOLVER, TE ODIO, ¿POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTES?, TE ODIO, TU LO APARTASTE DE MI, FUISTE TU!- decía Twilight pegándole con sus pesuñas llorando desconsoladamente recibiendo cada golpe por parte de ella

-ya Twilight- dijo Rarity separándola del pegaso con su magia mientras la alicornio lloro en el pecho de su amiga mientras los caballeros y compañeros veían al pegaso sin poder creer lo que hizo, le mintió a su equipo, a sus amigos, a sus princesas

-no… era mi intención- dijo Ventus levantándose queriendo acercarse a Twilight, pero Blossom se pone en medio de él siendo rodeado por las ponys hadas

-Ventus Fast… acompáñeme ahora mismo para ser interrogado- decía de forma autoritaria la comandante poniéndole unas esposas –sígueme la corriente…- susurraba ella -llévenselo- las ponys hadas obedecieron llevándose al pegaso rojo

-Ventus!- grito Mapache

-estaré bien- dijo Ventus mientras la comandante se lo llevaba, viendo por última vez a su pegaso amarilla quien esta no dijo nada solo volteo y se fue con Twilight a consolarla como sus demás amigas, mientras Ventus se le partía el corazón por lo ocurrido, mientras que las ponys veían al Caballero del Viento siendo llevado por la comandante, aquel cadáver robótico de lo que quedo del asesino sus ojos comenzaron a brillar

-transferencia de datos completa...- era lo último que dijo el robot apagándose para siempre


	60. Hasta nunca Caballero del Viento

**_*Capitulo 60: Hasta nunca Caballero del Viento_**

-me impresionas... tu si que sabes escaparte con estilo Galaxy- dijo Gibson quien estaba junto con seis grifos armados haciéndole compañía al alterado que escapo hace poco de la prisión -ya te dábamos por muerto-

-la calaca no me recibe por que me tiene miedo la pend...- dijo Aspros quitándose los atuendos de la prisión rasgados –aquí la traigo a la cab...- decía tronándose las garras

-será mejor que sigas huyendo, las cosas no están del todo bien, nos mantendremos en contacto- el unicornio vino le dio un trasmisor al kirin azul -así estaremos en contacto y recuerda… un movimiento en falso y hare que ese collar del cuello te explote-

-... tus amenazas no me intimidan y todo eso... te crees muy gallito, pero en el fondo... ambos sabemos que se te volteara la tortilla y ahí es cuando entro yo y me vas a suplicar que te ayude- dijo Aspros

\- ¿pedirle ayuda aun criminal como tu eso?, seria caer bajo- dijo Gibson

-yo por lo menos no ando bajándome... a la princesa del caballerito ese...- dijo Aspros en tono burlón -ni creas que no me he dado cuenta... andas con ganas de coj... ¿verdad?, se te ve esa cara-

-mi vida con la princesa no es asunto tuyo, así que por favor cierra la boca- dijo Gibson molesto por los comentarios que dice el kirin

-solo te diré que no vas a lograr nada con ella ya la conozco, quiere al otro- dijo Aspros

-pues me asegurare de que Twilight lo olvide- dijo Gibson

-je je je, eres más iluso de lo que creí, llevando esa arma no lograras que lo olvidé- decía Aspros apuntando la cruz de combate que tenía el unicornio vino en el costado derecho

-esta arma ya tiene un nuevo dueño y soy yo- dijo Gibson tomando el arma con su magia –así que mejor obedéceme... no me obligues a golpearte con ella-

-inténtalo- dijo Aspros tranquilamente en la roca desafiándolo, así que el unicornio se preparaba para atacarlo, pero algo paso-

\- ¿que rayos? - Gibson intento soltar la cadena del arma, pero no podía incluso concentro magia en el, pero al final fue el mismo resultado - ¿por que no reaccionas?… soy tu dueño-

\- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿acaso tienes problemas? - dijo Aspros en tono burlón

-no lo entiendo, vi como la aprendiz de Twilight la uso al combatir con ese loco, y le respondió sin problema- dijo Gibson sin poder creerlo

-te voy a dar un consejo no más porque me das lastima- dijo Aspros –destrúyela…- mientras Gibson intentaba usar su poder

\- ¿que estás diciendo? -

-que destruyas esa chin... lo antes posible, antes de que el regrese- dijo Aspros -y una vez que eso pase, se te va a armar la bronca bien y bonito, te lo digo por experiencia… el verdadero poder de aquella arma se desatara cuando el dueño por elección del arma venga a reclamarla-

-cierra la boca- dijo Gibson ordenándole aun grifo el cual le arrojo al kirin unas alforjas el cual lo revisa viendo que había adentro ropa, comida y algo de dinero

-esto te bastara hasta que recuperes, necesito que vuelvas a levantar tu imperio, estaremos en contacto- Gibson se fue a la carroza el cual abordo mientras los grifos tiraban de ella elevándose por los cielos -te estoy vigilando- el kirin azul vio cómo se iba el sargento continuando por su camino de regreso a su hogar

En los centros de detención de la guardia real, Ventus se encontraba ahí esposado sentado en una silla sobre una mesa dentro de un cuarto de interrogación siendo vigilado por dos ponys hadas el cual no lo dejaban de ver con desprecio

-déjenos solos- ordeno Cero entrando al cuarto haciendo que las ponys hadas se retiraran dejándolos solos, la pony hada se acerca al prisionero sentándose frente a él sacando una llave de sus bolsillos quitándole las esposas que tenía - ¿cómo se encuentra? -

-mal... mis amigos me odian y temo lo peor- dijo Ventus apenado

-lamento escuchar eso- dijo Cero disculpándose -se cómo se siente en convertirse en el más odiado de todos-

\- ¿en serio?, ¿quién es usted?, ¿y que hizo con la dama de hierro? - pregunto Ventus

-Fast… aunque no lo creas yo también tengo emociones, soy una yegua normal… en el fondo de todo esto- dijo Cero -no somos del todo diferentes- decía la pony hada deprimida

-lamento que Aspros Galaxy se haya escapado- dijo Ventus -tenía razón... debimos haberlo extraditado cuando teníamos la oportunidad, de ser así hubiéramos evitado eso-

-les advertí que esto pasaría, pero no me escucharon tus princesas- dijo Cero -no solo Aspros escapo, si no que también Arpeggio junto con esa loca llamada Violet Bernand-

-genial… Violet Bernand también se fue- dijo Ventus sintiendo coraje - ¿en que estaba pensando ese loro? -

\- ¿la conoce? -

-tuvimos algunos problemas en el pasado con ella- dijo Ventus -afortunadamente Ignos Nigth la pudo detener, pero el daño estaba hecho, destruyó por completo la cuidad de los Pegasos-

-entonces ahora esos dos juntos son un peligro- dijo Cero

-es lo mas probable- dijo Ventus con las pesuñas en la cara en eso

-comandante, estos dos ponys quieren ver al detenido- dijo la pony hada entrando Cero voltea viendo quien se trataba, así que la comandante le hace la seña de que los dejaran pasar

-Ven- dijo Starlight junto con Shield entrando al cuarto dándole un fuerte abrazo al pegaso el cual lo necesitaba - ¿por que no me lo dijiste? -

-no lo sé... la verdad… no se en que estaba pensando ese día cuando ocurrió esto- dijo Ventus mirándola a los ojos luego del abrazo -se que fue impactante al escuchar eso-

-de hecho... yo lo descubrí hace poco- dijo Starlight sorprendiendo al pegaso

\- ¿cómo lo supiste? - pregunto Ventus sin poder creerlo

-espera… ¿tú lo supiste y no me dijiste? - dijo Shield enojándose -que descarada-

-fue reciente Shield así que cállate- contraataco Starlight -el arma legendaria me lo dijo- le decía al pegaso rojo -toque el arma y vi unas visiones, entre ellas estaban Ignos... tu... y Blackgate, en ese extraño laboratorio-

-debió haberte trasmitido todo lo ocurrido en un breve momento- dijo Ventus sin poder creerlo -las armas legendarias tienen la capacidad de sentir lo que sentimos, tienen vida propia-

-eso lo note cuando escuchaba las voces de mi cabeza… provenían del arma- dijo Starlight Glimmer

-ahora entiendes ¿el por que no te lo dije? - dijo Ventus

-si... y es horrible, sentí como ese loco presionaba mi corazón- dijo Starlight tocándose el pecho -pobre Ignos no me imagino todo ese sufrimiento que esta pasando ahora-

\- ¿pudieron al menos recobrar el arma? - pregunto Ventus

-no… Gibson me la quito- dijo Starlight maldiciendo el pegaso rojo

\- ¿y recobraron el mapa? - pregunto el pegaso rojo

-bueno si... pero a la vez no- dijo Shield un poco apenado

\- ¿a que te refieres? - pregunto Ventus sin comprenderlo

-el muy baboso se lo trago- dijo Starlight

\- ¿queee? - grito Ventus - ¿cómo que te lo tragaste idiota? -

-todo fue tan rápido, creí que era un dulce de leche y me equivoqué- dijo Shield melancólicamente

-que idiota-

-eso fue lo mismo que le dije... idiota- dijo Starlight

-oigan mírenle el lado bueno, algún día tiene que salir de mi cuerpo- dijo Shield sonriéndoles mientras lo veían molesto con ganas de matarlo -por favor no le digan a Rarity-

\- ¿cómo esta Twilight y las otras? - pregunto Ventus

-esta furiosa contigo, de hecho, ella y las princesas quieren hablar contigo cuando termines la supuesta interrogación de la comandante en el castillo Canterlot- dijo Shield

-era lo que me temía- dijo Ventus preocupado

-tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo Fast- dijo Cero llegando de ultimo momento -si no afrontas esto ahora mismo, las cosas podrían empeorar y ya nunca mas confiaran en ti-

-detesto admitirlo, pero tiene razón- dijo Starlight -mira tu ve, y mientras tanto yo tratare de que Shield escupa ese mapa o lo vomite- dijo ella asqueado

-y yo tratare de buscar el paradero de Galaxy... lo más probable es que haya regresado con su familia- dijo Cero

\- ¿vas a ver a Blazy?… ¿estas loca?, ella no te ha perdonado luego de lo ocurrido con su madre- dijo Shield

-tengo que ir tarde o temprano- dijo Cero –le guste o no le guste-

-bien, pero iré contigo, no quiero que haya conflictos entre ustedes- dijo Shield

\- ¿pero… y el mapa? - grito Starlight

-descuida no se va air a ningún lado- dijo Shield -esto es importante ahora-

-bien... intentare buscar un hechizo o algo para que saques ese mapa de tu cuerpo- dijo Starlight

-y yo iré a confrontar a las princesas- dijo Ventus ya decidido

\- ¿quieres que te acompañe? - pregunto Glimmer

-no, tengo que hacer esto solo- dijo Ventus saliendo del lugar yéndose a su siguiente destino mientras sus amigos se preocupaban por el

Mientras tanto con en la casa club de las Cruzzaders

-recuérdenme una cosa... ¿como fue que llegamos a esto? - pregunto Scootaloo mientras que un sofá estaba ahí la unicornio Assiel y un unicornio azul marino de crin color negra bien peinado portando una camisa con chaleco negro y corbata roja de ojos azul marino su Cuttie mark eran cinco cartas en llamas

\- ¿bien señor Phantom cuéntele a la doctora Sweetie Belle sobre su familia? - preguntaba la pequeña unicornio blanca poniéndose sus lentes mientras escribía desde una silla cómoda

\- ¿que puedo decir?, soy hijo único, pero vengo de una familia grande- dijo Phantom Play padre de Ignos y de Ember hablando mientras Assiel cruzada de piernas esperaba su turno para hablar -mi padre era exitoso conoció a mi mama en uno de esos bailes de campo de un pueblo-

-se supone que ayudamos con sus Cuttie mark y ahora pasamos de psicólogos a consejeros matrimoniales- dijo Scootaloo

-ya ni se que hacemos ahora- dijo Apple Bloom escuchando a los unicornios -al menos Sweetie le esta gustando su nuevo rol de doctora corazones-

-mis papas se querían bastante-

-eso es lo que tú crees Phantom- dijo Assiel

-señora Assiel por favor, el señor Phantom está hablando- dijo Scootaloo

-es la verdad, sus padres de ves en cuando se peleaban- dijo Assiel -y más cuando mi horrenda suegra se quejaba que dejaba las pantuflas regadas ahí en el piso de la casa-

-solo fue una vez- dijo Phantom contraatacando

-eso es lo que tú siempre dices, pero no es verdad chiquito- dijo Assiel

\- ¿por que dice eso de… su horrenda suegra?, ¿acaso ustedes tuvieron algún problema en el pasado? - pregunto Apple Bloom

-mi mama y ella se llevan de maravilla- dijo Phantom, pero su mujer lo veía seriamente -estoy siendo sarcástico-

\- ¿que le hizo a ella? - pregunto Sweetie Belle

-nada, es solo que me maldice desde el día que aparecí en sus vidas- dijo Assiel -me dice zorra y a su hijito le dice que es un fracasado como el imbécil de su padre-

\- ¿ven lo que tengo que soportar cuando esta de ese modo? - dijo Phantom a la doctora anotándolo todo en su tabla

\- ¿su mama no lo ama? - pregunto Sweetie

-si me ama… solo que no le gusta el camino que yo tome que es el de las apuestas... mi mama quería que yo fuera juez de la suprema corte- dijo Phantom -que tuviera una buena mujer hermosos hijos y.…-

-y miren lo que les salió por juntarse con la señora Assiel jajaja... perdón ¿me reí fuerte? - dijo Scootaloo callándose mientras Apple Bloom le metía un coscorrón

-le dije a mi mama que, aunque me haya dicho que no me juntaras con ella, aunque me hayas desheredado de todas tus pertenencias, yo soy feliz… tengo el trabajo de mis sueños, tengo de esposa a mi mejor amiga- dijo Phantom tomándola del casco el cual hizo sonrojar un poco -y tenemos hijos fabulosos, aunque claro una lo reemplazo en la gala de galope y el otro lo busca la ley-

-estamos al tanto de todo- dijo Sweetie Belle

-solo diré esto... mi hijo no tiene nada que ver en todo este lio- dijo Phantom defendiéndolo –quizás mi hijo sea estúpido...-

-Phantom- dijo Assiel mirándolo feo

-... pero no es un asesino- dijo Phantom -no voy a permitir que las prensas de Equestria agredan sin siquiera saber que fue lo que ocurrió realmente-

-yo tampoco creo eso- dijo Assiel -y no… mi hijo no es estúpido… bueno si lo es, lo debió heredado de la familia de su padre... porque de mi familia no son estúpidos, son imbéciles, pero hasta ahí-

-como dice mi mama, es uno de esos hijitos especiales que tanto adora- dijo Phantom

-Rarity me comento que la abuela de Ignos lo quiere mucho- dijo Sweetie

-quiere a mi hijo bastante, dice que fue lo único bueno que tuve- dijo Phantom levantándose de su lugar para estirar las piernas

\- ¿y que dice ella cuando ve a Paint? - pregunto Apple Bloom

-que es igual de zorra como su madre- dijo Assiel tomando la palabra -mi hija no se lleva bien con ella, al único que quiere de esta familia es a Ignos... por cierto nena ¿cómo es que tu hermana sabe eso? -

-se escriben cartas de vez en cuando... la abuela de Ignos le agrado mucho a Rarity-

\- ¿cómo es posible… hasta quiere más a esa unicornio que a mí?... por dios- dijo Assiel maldiciendo a la vieja esa

-algún día mi mama te amara tanto como yo a ti, hermosa pepita de oro- dijo Phantom haciéndole un cariñito a su mujer mientras veía a Sweetie Bot dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza -Sweetie cariño como dices que se prende tu tostadora esa-

-está apagada desde hace tiempo- le explico Apple Bloom

-y no es una tostadora señor Phantom- dijo Sweetie molesta por ese comentario que dijo el unicornio

\- ¿entonces porque no le echan una moneda para que encienda? -

-no es una maquina traga monedas- dijo Sweetie Belle mientras las niñas se reían de ella - ¿y que dijo ella cuando se enteró que su hijo desapareció? -

-se puso histérica, me dijo que soy un mal padre un irresponsable y a Assiel pues le dijo cosas peores que no puedo decirles frente a ustedes, si de por si se enojó cuando comprometí a Ignos con la loca esa de Bernand o cuando lo eche para protegerlo... me dice que soy el culpable de lo que le está pasando- dijo Phantom tristemente

-Phantom te amo, pero debes saber la verdad a todo esto... tu madre nos odia y jamás nos volverá a dirigir la palabra hasta el día de su muerte… es eso o hasta que su nietecito especial y su futuro heredero regrese-

\- ¿Ignos es heredero?... ¿quién lo diría?... debe sentirse afortunados señores Nigth- dijo Scootaloo

-no sabía que su abuela fuera millonaria-

-tiene algunas propiedades suyas y todo eso, en especial una mansión que está en una isla privada- dijo Phantom

-súper una mansión en una isla privada- dijo Apple Bloom

-esa isla iba a ser mía, pero me desheredo al irme con Assiel y se lo dejara a mi hijo entre otras cosas más... mis cosas… mis pobres cosas- dijo Phantom melancólicamente -pero estoy feliz al estar contigo...- aquel unicornio sonrió ya que su mujer comenzó a verlo fríamente así que se acercó recostándose en las piernas de ella -... te amo-

-hay Phantom- dijo Assiel acariciándole la cabeza riéndose de el

-saben me siento mucho mejor al hablar de todo eso- dijo Phantom -con razón siempre te ibas de la mansión estos días-

-necesitaba hablar con mis amigas- dijo Assiel a la Cruzzaders -no tenías por que seguirme-

-oye me preocupaba... pensaba que tenías alguna aventura- dijo Phantom preocupado –con otro o con otra-

-Phantom jamás te voy a dejar... y nunca te dejare ir... amigos para siempre... recuérdalo- dijo Assiel plantándole un beso en los labios

-amigos para siempre- dijo Phantom sonriéndole

-aunque había una yegua por ahí que me llamaba mucho la atención y.…-

\- ¿al menos es guapa? -

-era batpony que...-

-esa mujer no le conviene señora Assiel- advirtió Apple Bloom entendiendo las niñas a quien se refería

-mejor quédese con su esposo... ya sabe amigos para siempre- dijo Scootaloo

-aléjese de ella sobre todo al padre de su hijo- dijo Sweetie Belle asustada

-solo sentí una atracción por ella- dijo la unicornio dorada

-se lo decimos por su bien- dijo Apple Bloom -ohh miren la hora ya termino la sesión de ahora-

\- ¿tan rápido? - Sweetie Belle

-llevamos tres horas hablando- dijo Scootaloo

-gracias niñas- dijo Phantom levantándose -hablar con ustedes me hizo sentir mejor-

-y lo mejor de todo es que es gratis- dijo Assiel

-esperen ¿cómo que gra...? - Scoot no termino lo que iba a decir ya que Apple Bloom le da un codazo callándola

-para eso están los amigos señores Nigth- dijo Apple Bloom -con verlos felices es suficiente para nosotros-

-y solo por eso las voy a invitar a que jueguen en mi casino- dijo Phantom

-siii!- dijeron las niñas emocionadas

-Phantom son niñas- dijo Assiel, pero las potrillas la veían con cara de perritos tristes -no las caritas de perritos tristes- la madre se tapó los ojos, pero las volvió a ver conmoviéndose por eso -está bien me convencieron, pero solo un rato-

-siii!- dijeron las Cruzzaders emocionadas

-apuestas- dijo Apple Bloom

-bebidas- dijo Scootaloo

-y locura desenfrenada!- dijo Sweetie Belle, pero los ponys la miraron –que… es lo que dice Assiel, que es lo mejor de vivir en Los Pegasos hay locuras por doquier- la yegua dorada se acomodaba los lentes mirando otro lado mientras su esposo lo veía feo

-Sweetie cariño yo no dije eso- dijo Assiel apenada

-pero lo dijo ayer en la sesión pasada-

-es suficiente, vamos al casino hacer todo eso, pero evitemos las bebidas y todo lo demás- dijo Assiel sacando a las niñas de la casa club –acepción de nosotros claro está- dijo ella sonriéndole a su marido quienes rieron traviesamente -dime una cosa Phantom... ¿aun sigues guardando eso que te di? -

\- ¿hablas de la cajita de madera?... si la tengo guardada en la caja fuerte de mi oficina... ¿ya vas a decirme que trata eso? - pregunto el unicornio

-es un secreto… pronto lo sabrás, solo sigue cuidándolo con tu vida ¿quieres? - dijo Assiel dándole un fugaz beso en los labios -vamos al casino-

-está bien, pero… ¿por que siento que esa tostadora de haya no deja de mirarme? - dijo Phantom refiriéndose a Sweetie Bot -apagada es aterradora… más que cuando está moviéndose-

-NO ES UNA TOSTADORA!- grito Sweetie Belle haya afuera asustando a los unicornios quienes se rieron un poco saliendo de la casa club

Esa misma tarde en el cuarto del trono, Ventus había entrado al lugar donde las manes, Spike y el resto de los caballeros salvo Shield estaban ahí dando un momento de silencio incomodo

-ok... esto se ha vuelto muy incómodo- dijo Mapache

-y si mejor animamos un poco el ambiente antes de que lleguen el resto de las princesas- dijo Pinkie sacando su cañón de fiesta, pero Rarity le hace la seña de que lo guardara así que la pony fiestera obedece

-Twilight… ¿estás bien? - pregunto Spike, pero la alicornio no dijo nada y solo les dio la espalda aún seguía molesta por lo ocurrido

-estoy bien- le dijo ella al Dragon de una manera fría

-oye sé que estas molesta, pero debes entenderlo, tuve mis razones por haberles ocultado algo de tal magnitud- dijo Ventus

-y vaya que, si era de gran magnitud, nos ocultaste lo de Blackgate- dijo Rainbow molesta

\- ¿por que lo ocultaste Ven?, creí que éramos tus amigas- dijo Fluttershy -sobre todo a mi-

-tenía que protegerlas- dijo Ventus -no podía permitir que ese amante de la muerte se les acercara-

\- ¿con lo bien que cuidaste de mi hermano? - ataco Ember enojada con el - ¿que otra cosa nos ocultaste Ven?, ¿acaso tienes algún hermano gemelo maligno que no nos hayas contado? - decía con sarcasmo

-de hecho… ya tuvo uno-

-Pinkie- dijo Brodek callándola debido a la situación en la que se encontraba

\- ¿o amorío con Selina?... engañaste a tu equipo Fast!- grito Ember

-nos engañó a todos- dijo Applejack

-mordiste la pata que te da de comer Ventus- dijo Pinkie

-oigan no voy a discutir con ustedes de eso, si lo hice fue por su bien- dijo Ventus decidido a no decir nada

-entonces ¿por que también me ocultaste lo de Ignos? - dijo Twilight tomando la palabra volteándolo a ver -ni siquiera tuviste el maldito descaro de decirnos lo que le ocurrió-

-...- Rarity quería decir algo, pero Ventus lo mira comprendiendo que para desgracia de ella tenía que mantener la boca cerrada

\- ¿querías decir algo Rarity? - pregunto Rockaid

-nada enano- dijo la unicornio blanca

-no diré nada hasta que lleguen las princesas- al decir eso Ven, Twilight como los demás quedaron impresionadas por el cambio de actitud del pegaso -no voy a seguir hablando, regresare hasta que las demás alicornios lleguen- retirándose

-todo este tiempo me sentí la culpable por su exilio... pero no- dijo Twilight tristemente cambiando de actitud de enojo -fuiste tú... TU ERES LA CAUSA DE QUE EL CABALLERO DE LA MAGIA HAYA MUERTO!- gritaba la alicornio al caballero del viento deteniéndose comenzando a enojarse

-MUY BIEN SE ACABO!- grito Ventus volteando a verla de frente acercándose a ella poniéndose de frente mientras los ponys comenzaron a preocuparse - ¿quieres saber el por que no te lo dije?... porque tu cortaste con el... ¿de que sirve decírtelo si lo mandaste a la fregada? -

-no termine con él, fue un maldito respiro!- grito ella

-es lo mismo!- grito Ventus

-Ven cálmate- dijo Tennessee poniéndole el casco en el hombro, pero este lo aparta bruscamente

\- ¿y porque no me lo dijiste a mí? - pregunto Ember

\- ¿de verdad quieres saber por qué?, anteriormente no te importaba- dijo Ventus

-él siempre me importo!- grito Ember -soy su hermana-

-Y EL ES MI MEJOR AMIGO... EL ERA COMO UN HERMANO PARA MI… ERA MI FAMILIA, EL ESTABA MEJOR HASTA QUE APARECISTES DE ENTRE LOS MUERTOS... NO PUEDO CREER QUE TUVIERAS EL MALDITO DESCARO DE CAMBIARLO, TRANSFORMARLO EN ALGUIEN QUE NO ES!- grito Ventus callando a la unicornio plateada -Y TODO ¿Por qué?... POR VERGÜENZA, TE DABA PENA POR SALIR EN LA CALLE CON EL!-

-solo quería convertirlo en un buen pony para Twilight- dijo ella

\- ¿y tú cuando me has visto que lo quiera cambiar? - dijo Ventus -siempre estoy fuera con él y no me estoy quejando-

-lo haces diario- dijo Pinkie, pero Rarity la observa y le hace señas de "no digas nada"

-eso es diferente Pinkie Pie, yo me quejo de él y él se queja de mí, pero él me acepta como soy y yo lo aceptaba como era- dijo Ventus con tristeza - ¿acaso creen que fueron las únicas que sufrieron por su partida?, yo también sufrí-

-...- Paint ya no tenía más que decir, aquellas palabras le afectaron bastante hiriéndola por dentro puesto que él tenía razón

-si dices que él es tu mejor amigo, ¿por que lo dejaste irse? - pregunto Twilight

-tenía otras cosas importantes que hacer... tú no tienes idea del maldito infierno que sufrí en ese lugar!- grito Ventus -tenía que jugármelas para sobrevivir, intente ayudarlo-

-pero no lo hiciste- decía Twilight -VAYA AMIGO QUE RESULTASTE SER!- grito ella

-es suficiente ya basta!- grito Celestia entrando al lugar con Luna y Cadence calmando al grupo separando a la alicornio del pegaso rojo con su magia

-que bueno que llegaron- dijo Spike asustado mientras Rarity lo abrazaba con fuerza

-dejen de pelear los dos- ordeno Cadence

\- ¿cómo quieres que deje de pelear?, por su culpa Ignos no volverá Cadence- dijo Twilight con rabia mientras lagrimas le salían de ella -oculto información y nos mintió a todas-

-a mí ni me eches tu maldita culpa, él estaba devastado cuando lo mandaste al carajo!- grito Ventus poniéndosele de frente, pero luna rápidamente lo separa

-Fast contrólate- dijo Luna

-eres un horrible pegaso, ¿que podía esperar de Red Demon? - grito Twilight

-y tú no mereces llamarte princesa de la amistad!- grito Ventus -porque al final tu terminas lastimando a los que te rodean-

-tranquilo amigo- dijo Alex alejándola de ella junto con luna –no te pongas así-

-dejen de pelar- dijo Fluttershy suplicándole

\- ¿así es como me lo agradeces?, fue gracias a mí que te traje a este lugar, porque no tenías nada, ni amigos, ni pony especial, ni siquiera tienes padres!- grito Twilight dándose cuenta lo que había dicho haciendo enojar al pegaso

-NO METAS A MI FAMILIA EN ESO... TE PROHIBO QUE NUNCA EN TU MALDITA VIDA DE ALICORNIO MENCIONES A MI FAMILIA!- dijo el pegaso rojo cegado por la ira queriendo abalanzarse sobre ella, pero los demás caballeros se lo impiden -AL MENOS YO NO LE ARRANQUE EL CORAZON A MI PONY COMO PARA QUERER TENER COITO CON OTRO PONY!-

-ERES UN MALDITO, NO TE TENGO MIEDO, VEN Y ATACAME ASQUEROSO ASESINO... JURO QUE TE PATEARE EL TRASERO!- dijo Twilight queriendo pelear con el pero sus amigas manes y princesas se lo impiden

-Twilight basta!- grito Cadence

-SUFIENTE!- grito Celestia con la voz real callándolos usando su magia para separar a todos los ponys -pelear no ayudara somos un equipo, somos amigos-

-ella no es mi… amiga- dijo Ventus de una manera fría a la alicornio de la amistad -no quiero su amistad, no quiero su compañía, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VER TU MALDITO ROSTRO EN MI VIDA TWILIGHT SPARKLE!- gritaba retirándose dándole la espalda al grupo

-Ventus- dijo Fluttershy

-DEJALO IRSE FLUTTERSHY… EL NO ES NUESTRO AMIGO, NI TAMPOCO ES UN CONOCIDO- dijo Twilight entre lágrimas afectándole aquellas palabras que le dijo el pegaso -NO ERES UN CABALLERO, NO MERECES LLEVAR ESA INSIGNIA, POR QUE NO ERES UN MALDITO HEROE, UN HEROE AL MENOS SALVA A SUS AMIGOS, TU NO LO ERES!- gritaba la alicornio llena de rabia

-...- Ventus se detuvo en la entrada del cuarto por unos instantes tocando con su casco derecho su insignia de caballero que tenía en su chaleco, así que sin decir más se quita el símbolo y lo arroja en el aire cayendo al suelo a mitad de la sala dejando sorprendidos a todos mientras el pegaso rojo se iba con una lagrima de tristeza que salían de sus ojos mientras se iba debido a las palabras que le dijo ella

-Ven…- Fluttershy sin pensarlo dos veces fue a alcanzarlo

-que mal, muy pero muy mal- dijo Pinkie con tristeza

-Twilight, ¿que hiciste? - pregunto Rarity mientras la alicornio miraba al suelo

-Twilight…- dijo Spike acercándose

-déjenme sola- Twilight se puso a llorar comenzando a volar mientras salía por las ventanas del cuarto

-Twilight!- grito Spike queriendo alcanzarla, pero Celestia se lo impide

-déjala que se vaya- dijo Celestia con tristeza mientras los demás quedaron callados sin decir ni una palabra

-Ven... Ven!- grito Fluttershy saliendo del castillo alcanzando al pegaso

-déjame solo- dijo Ventus sin voltearla a ver

-pero... Ven- acercándose más –sabes que ella no tenía intención estaba molesta y… y….

-el daño está hecho, ya no se puede arreglar- dijo Ventus a la pegaso quien no sabía que hacer

-yo... yo...-

-ahora déjame en paz- Fast no dijo más y se fue volando de aquí dejando a la pegaso sola mientras unas lágrimas le salían de sus bellos ojos

-lo siento ven- dijo Fluttershy llorando en silencio

Regresando al castillo

-esto se pone cada vez peor- dijo Applejack -si Ventus tan siquiera nos hubiera dicho algo nada de esto hubiera pasado-

-Ventus solo quiso protegernos… entiéndanlo- dijo Mapache

-protegiendo mis cascos, los amigos no se guardan los secretos!- grito la vaquera

-oye no le grites a mi prima- dijo el enano

-y tú no te metas en donde no te llaman- dijo Tennessee empujando al enano

\- ¿quieres pelear? - grito el niño

-ya basta todo el mundo, cállense!, esto no hubiera pasado si Ignos no se hubiera ido y hubiera madurado un poco- dijo Rainbow

-a mi hermano no lo metas!- grito Paint

-la pegaso tiene razón, Ignos es el culpable de todo- dijo Alex apoyando

-te prohíbo que hables así de mi amigo- Rarity metiéndole un zape al mitad demonio -él es tierno y dulce, raro pero dulce-

-el dividió al equipo- dijo Brodek

-nadie te pregunto a ti Brodek!- grito Pinkie los ponys seguían discutiéndose e insultándose

-silencio todos… ambos sabemos ¿quién tiene la culpa de todo?, todo el mundo sabe que Paint tiene la culpa, si no hubiera humillado a su hermano no estaríamos en este lio- dijo Cadence

-ven y dímelo a la cara zorra- Ember se abalanzo encima de ella comenzando a pelearse como gatas mientras las ponys seguían peleándose

\- ¿que haremos hermana? - pregunto Luna

-no lo sé, yo no tengo las respuestas siempre- dijo Celestia ahora discutiendo con su hermana

-TODOS CIERREN SU MALDITA BOCA DE UNA VEZ!- grito Spike callando a todos desesperado y asustado sintiendo como las lágrimas le salían de sus ojos - ¿QUE NO LO VEN?… ESO ES LO QUE EL DEMENTE DE BLACKGATE QUIERE, SEPARANOS A TODOS PARA ASI MATARNOS UNO POR UNO... ESE SIEMPRE HA SIDO SU PLAN, QUIERE QUE NOS MATEMOS ENTRE SI PARA DARLE PLACER A ESE MALDITO- él bebe Dragon comenzó a llorar -YO NO VOY A METERME EN ESTA ESTUPIDA PELEA, YO SI QUIERO VIVIR, PERO... no sé si mi corazón soporte ver a otro amigo irse- aquel bebe Dragon estaba por irse

-espera Spike- dijo Ember apartando a Cadence lanzándola al suelo acercándose al bebe tomándolo de la garra -no te vayas... por favor... no te vayas- decía la unicornio dorada entre lágrimas abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas evitando que se vaya -por favor... ya perdí a mi hermano no quiero perderte a ti... no me dejes- Spike no dijo nada más comenzando a corresponderle el abrazo mientras los demás se miraban entre si sintiendo arrepentimiento

-Spikeywikey tiene razón... debemos estar unidos no pelear entre nosotros- dijo Rarity

-es cierto mírenos... parecemos animales luchando por comida- dijo Applejack

-es verdad, no sé que me paso- dijo Rockaid

-dejamos que nuestros pensamientos negativos se apoderaran de nosotros- dijo Luna

-Blackgate nos atacó en donde más nos duele- dijo Cadence -los siento amigos-

-yo también lo siento- dijo Alex, los demás ponys se miraron disculpándose entre los unos con los otros lamentándose por todo lo que se dijeron, en eso la pegaso amarilla regresa al lugar

-se fue… Ventus se fue…- dijo Fluttershy llegando a la insignia que estaba tirada en el suelo tomándola con sus pesuñas mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, así que Pinkie Pie se acerca a ella dándole un abrazo

-está bien bonita, solo está molesto, ya veraz que volverá- dijo Pinkie sonriéndole –después de todo tu le importas-

-eso espero…- dijo Fluttershy preocupada

-ojalá pudiéramos decir lo mismo de Twilight- dijo Celestia preocupada por su querida estudiante

Mientras tanto en la casa de Blazy

-no esperaba verte aquí comandante… en especial tu capitán, ahora ya estas aliada con esta pend...- dijo Blazy recibiendo a la visita desde la sala de su casa

-no estamos aliados si es lo que piensas Blazy... estamos investigando el mismo caso... cada quien por su cuenta- le explico Shield -no me acosté con ella- dijo susurrándole

-a mí tampoco me agrada verte Blazy, eres igual de malvada que tu descarado padre y tu sádica familia- dijo Cero

-yo no soy como mi papa!- grito la kirin

-basta las dos... Blazy, Cero sepárense- dijo el caballero nocturno haciendo que se separaran -estamos aquí porque algo terrible ha pasado, hubo un ataque en la prisión de Arkhampony y desgraciadamente para nosotros tu papa escapo-

-ya decía yo que esa celda no lo contendría- dijo Blazy sin importarle en lo más mínimo -pues aquí no está y ni se molesten en revisar porque no encontraran nada- dijo ella

-solo le aviso que lo voy a cazar como el perro que es para que después no me estés reclamando como lo hizo con Kandor o con su madre... linda casa, por cierto- dijo cero retirándose saliendo de la casa mientras la kirin quería atacarla, pero Shield le dice que no poniéndose de frente

-no soporto a esa imbécil- dijo Blazy

-y di que al menos no la estas aguantando las veinticuatro horas del día evitando que te encierren- dijo Shield retirándose, pero en eso una garra le agarra su pesuña derecha

\- ¿nada más vienes y te vas así nada más... capitán? - dijo Blazy cambiando su humor a uno coqueto - ¿no quieres pasar un rato conmigo?, hace tiempo que no nos ponemos al día-

-jejeje- dijo un Shield Heart sonrojado -me gustaría ponernos al día, pero... el deber llama, ya sabes eso de ser caballero real no es fácil... aunque estoy libre mañana así que... ¿que tal si tú y yo? -

-si... porque no.… te veré mañana- dijo Blazy guiñándole el ojo -y Shield... como tu amiga… en buena onda... aléjate de esa ponyhada, no es de confiar-

-paso por ti en la tarde- dijo Shield yéndose de espaldas viendo a la bella kirin chocando con la pared el muy idiota para después irse, luego de que se fue Selina aparece saliendo de otra habitación reuniéndose con ella

-ya lo tienes comiendo de tu pata escuincle- dijo la batpony -si vas a salir con el sácale toda la información que puedas... sobre todo el premio gordo-

-no creo que me mencione algo sobre Ignos Nigth, pero... veré que consigo- dijo Blazy -en cambio a mi papa... lo más seguro es que venga a verme tanto a mi como a ti a pedirte que vuelvas con el-

-ni madres volveré con el- dijo Selina -si quiere volver a levantar su negocio que lo haga por su cuenta, que no cuente conmigo-

\- ¿y noto algo que le llamo su atención? - pregunto Shield a Cero quienes caminaban de regreso a Ponyville

-está mintiendo… sabe algo, pero no puedo hacer nada sin una orden de allanamiento- dijo la pony hada - ¿por que se tardó un poco en salir? -

-platique con ella de cosas de amigos, nada que ver con todo esto- dijo el pony terrenal emocionado

-tenga mucho cuidado Shield... ella no es de confiar, es igual de ruin como su hermano y su padre- dijo Blossom advirtiéndole

En la casa de la capitana

\- ¿segura que no quieres nada de comer? - pregunto Holy Blade en el cuarto de la capitana viendo a la pony tendida en su cama desnuda y sin ánimo alguno -Kasidi preparo unas quesadillas que mmm… para chuparse las pesuñas-

-estoy bien Holy- dijo Ember mientras el alicornio se acercó a ella agarrando su pesuña con la de ella mientras lo presiona con fuerza entendiendo bien el alicornio que ella no estaba del todo bien

-anímate Paint- dijo Xion llegando aterrizando en su lomo -ya veraz que al final todo saldrá bien-

-eso espero gatita- dijo Ember toda triste

-ya veraz que tú y tu hermano raro ese volverán a hacer familia de nuevo y si no pues me tienes a mi-

\- ¿en serio no sabes cuándo callarte Holy? - dijo Xion con frialdad en sus ojos

\- ¿que tiene de malo?... yo no le hice nada a Ignos- dijo Holy Blade

\- ¿en serio quieres que te recuerde lo que le hiciste en la anterior gala del galope? - dijo Xion cruzada de brazos

-yo no hice nada malo- dijo Holy Blade defendiéndose, pero Xion lo miro fríamente -bueno tal vez si hice algo malo... pero no es grave-

-TE DISFRAZASTES HACIENDOTE PASAR POR SU HERMANO GRANDISIMO IDIOTA!- grito la gatielaga -te dije que era una mala idea, pero no me hiciste caso-

-era para una buena causa- dijo Holy Blade

-solo lo hiciste para que tuvieras sexo con su hermana- dijo Xion

-chicos por favor cállense- dijo Ember tomando una almohada con su magia poniéndola en su cara mientras ellos seguían discutiendo sobre ese asunto

En otra parte de la cuidad de Canterlot en una torre de la cuidad se encontraba una alicornio hablando con alguien

-siento mucho escuchar lo que paso- dijo Gibson hablando con Twilight quien estaba sentada mirando la cuidad y a la vez las estrellas que había en el cielo - ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? -

-no hay nada que puedas hacer Gibson- dijo ella deprimida sin dejar de ver el atardecer de la cuidad -una herida del corazón no se puede curar así de fácil-

-pero si se puede... solo tienes que darle tiempo- dijo Gibson acercándose a ella -ya sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo Twilight, en lo que necesites- le decía de una forma cariñosa y gentil sonriéndole dulcemente

-es bueno tener a un amigo como tu- dijo Twilight sonriéndole, pero en eso de la nada Gibson acerca su cara a ella dándole un beso en los labios dejándola con los ojos abiertos para después cerrarlos poco a poco disfrutando de aquel beso que le daba el unicornio color vino, pero al momento de volver a abrirlos ahí vio de frente aun unicornio azul que lo besaba asustándose -aahhh- ella se apartó de el bruscamente

\- ¿que pasa? - pregunto Gibson preocupado

-lo... siento... no era mi intención... tengo que irme- dijo Twilight levantándose extendiendo sus alas para poder volar

-Twilight espera... no tienes que irte yo... no fue mi intención besarte- dijo Gibson

-lo siento... yo, yo... tengo cosas que hacer... te veré después- la alicornio no dijo más y se fue volando a toda prisa dejando al sargento solo y preocupado

En otra parte en los cielos sobre una nube se encontraba un pegaso rojo pensando en todo lo ocurrido, pero en eso

-"ha ha ha"- Ventus comenzó a escuchar unas risas -"ha ha ha ha ha"-

-déjame…- dijo Ventus tratando de meditar

-"ha ha ha ha"

-no te rías- decía el pegaso rojo tomando sus pesuñas en su cabeza tapándose los oídos

-"HA HA HA HA HAAAAA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAA… a veces la risa es la mejor medicina"- decía la voz de Blackgate en su mente -"es la mejor cura para los que no tiene familia... y sobre todo para los que no tienen amigos"-

-DEJA DE BURLARTE DE MIIIIIIII!- Ventus se enfurece siendo consumido por la oscuridad gritando a los cielos -GROOOAAAAAAAARR!- Fast se quedó ahí gritando de rabia mientras la noche continuaba y unas nubes se formaban por el lugar comenzando a llover

En Ponyville en la Boutique Carrusel

-vaya… si que los pegasos se lucieron con la tormenta- dijo Shield Heart viendo la lluvia desde la ventana del local, mirando a los ponys correr –ja ja ese tonto se cayó- dijo el pony blanco riéndose de un pony que se cayó al lodo

-en vez de tanto bla, bla, bla, por que mejor no vas al baño en intentas expulsar ese mapa- dijo Starlight enojándose con el dándole algo -comete este muffin-

-oye no me presiones- dijo Shield

-no chiquito, ahí es cuando debes hacer presión tu- dijo Starlight –trágatelo!- grito ella así que el pony se lo toma de un solo bocado

-no está mal- dijo Shield saboreándolo

-sigo sin poder creer que te hayas tragado ese mapa- dijo Rarity cociendo en la máquina de coser después de enterarse lo que hizo Shield

-y no puedo creer que Twilight y Ventus se hayan dado con todo y luego irse así no más- dijo Starlight sin poder creerlo luego de que Rarity le contara lo ocurrido - ¿han sabido algo de Twilight? -

-aun no todavía y tampoco hay señales de Ventus- dijo Rarity preocupado por ellos -ojalá se solucione todo... listo querido- la unicornio termino de tejer mostrándole una chaqueta color gris de cuadros blancos

-es fantástico Rarity quedo como nuevo- dijo Shield observándolo -mi cita quedara impresionada-

\- ¿tienes una cita? - pregunto Rarity

-SIP- dijo Shield -y no, no es con mi madre Rarity- decía impidiendo lo que iba a decir la unicornio blanca

\- ¿con quién? - pregunto Starlight

-con Blazy- dijo Shield como si nada

\- ¿Blazy? - dijo Starlight - ¿hablas de Blazy Galaxy? -

-SIP, ella misma- dijo Shield sonriéndole así que Starlight tomo el periódico que había en un mueble y lo golpea con fuerzas - ¿oye que demonios te pasa? -

\- ¿y todavía lo preguntas? - dijo ella golpeándolo de nuevo -vas a salir con esa horrible kirin que casi quiso matarnos!- grito Starlight golpeándolo de nuevo

\- ¿y que con eso? - decía el pony blanco sintiendo un malestar estomacal

-cariño su padre anda suelto, ¿que pasaría si te llegara ver con su hija? - dijo Rarity

-su hija no le dirige la palabra después de que le echo la culpa de la muerte de su madre- dijo Shield doliéndole la panza –además no nos iremos lejos, estaremos por aquí en Ponyville... pero si las cosas salen bien no me esperen hasta mañana... ahhrrgg mi panza... Starlight ¿que le echaste al muffin? -

-nada solo unos chocolates… laxantes- dijo Starlight así que el pony terrenal blanco corre al baño del local -recuérdame agradecerle a las Cruzzaders por esa receta-

-aaahhhhrrrgg que dolor- decía Shield en el baño mientras las yeguas reían, luego de unos minutos

-toma…- dijo Shield con el mapa en su casco poniéndola en la mesa junto a la máquina de coser de Rarity

\- ¿lo desinfectaste? - pregunto Starlight

-si lo desinfecte… delicada esta- grito Shield recostándose en el cojín así que la unicornio lavanda lo toma con su magia concentrando magia en el objeto haciendo aparecer otro holograma del mapa que ilumino la sala

-queda un lente- dijo Rarity -y estaremos un paso de encontrar a Ignos- en eso el mapa desaparece tomando el lente Starlight con sus pesuñas sujetándolo con fuerza

-no olvidemos su arma legendaria- dijo Starlight –tenemos que quitarla de las pesuñas de Gibson-

En Canterlot en una casa de dos pisos

-hermano te ves terrible- dijo Nova desnuda recostada en un sofá leyendo un libro -por esa cara... encontraste a la alicornio-

-si, pero se fue- dijo Gibson quitándose su armadura de marino -la bese- decía sentándose en el suelo cerca de su hermana

-que bien hermano yay... y... ¿ya son pareja? - pregunto nova

-no te estoy diciendo que se fue- dijo Gibson -ella aun siente algo por ese unicornio-

-ya lo olvidara solo espera- dijo Nova acariciándole la crin de su hermano –por cierto, nuestra oficina quedo hecho un desastre, no quedo nada, ni siquiera el mapa sobrevivió-

-excelente… así nunca encontraran al unicornio- dijo Gibson escuchando buenas noticias

-nuestra meta está cerca hermanito, los caballeros serán nuestros... ¿pero que pasara con Fast ahora que se fue? - preguntaba ella

-no te preocupes por eso, al final ya no lo necesitaremos... de hecho nunca más volverá a Equestria sobre todo con la sorpresa que le tengo preparada- decía Gibson sonriendo malvadamente

Por el camino de regreso a Ponyville

-debo... seguir volando- dijo Twilight combatiendo la tormenta, vientos, relámpagos y fuertes brisas de agua golpeaban a la yegua -maldita suerte la que tengo yo… ¿por que tuve que irme volando cuando hay tormenta? - decía maldiciendo -debo descender a tierra y ocultarme en una cueva o en algo- Twilight descendió a tierra galopando por la pradera intentando buscar refugio, pero en eso varios rayos comenzaron a caer espantando a la alicornio

-aaahhh...- Twilight con miedo corrió escapando de los rayos que caían y los fuertes vientos -¿por que me odias madre naturaleza?- gritaba ella cubriéndose con sus alas evitando que el agua que golpeaba su cara avanzando con dificultad, pero un rayo impacta en un árbol justo donde estaba ella así que rápidamente ella lo esquiva pero -aaaaahhhh- debido a la poca visión que tenía Twilight cayo de un risco golpeándose en las rocas filosas que había lastimándose hasta golpearse con una roca en la cabeza terminando inconsciente la yegua mientras su cuerpo era cubierto por el lodo que se formaba en donde estaba ella

En la guardia de los Gate

-caballeros brindemos por nuestra exitosa misión- dijo Dharak en la mesa de reuniones con Gate, Straam y Megahorn bridando con champan viendo en la mesa la garra de Galaxy que le fue cortada guardada en el contenedor

-but the alterate is escape- dijo Straam -the iron woman esta furiosa porque su prisionero se fue... i have no idea, de lo que vaya a hacer now... debemos tener cuidado-

-eso no debería importarnos- dijo el robot Blackgate apareciéndose -ya tenemos lo que buscábamos-

-y todos hicieron un excelente trabajo... en especial tu Black- dijo Dharak ofreciéndole una copa

-me haces sonrojar ha ha ha ha- dijo el robot riéndose -solo hacia mi trabajo, ver toda esa destrucción que hice no tiene precio-

-espero que esa muestra te baste- dijo Whitegate mientras Dharak veía el trofeo que se gano

-la presidenta estará muy complacida por esto- dijo el reptiliano chasqueando sus dedos haciendo que dos guardias Tiger unicornio llegaran -pongan esto en el helicóptero nos vamos enseguida- los guardias obedecieron yéndose con el botín

\- ¿entonces ya podemos acabar con él? - pregunto Megahorn

-tan pronto cuando tengamos resultados les aviso… hasta entonces no lo liquiden- dijo Dharak

-al menos déjanos usar tu equipo para encontrar a ese unicornio de Nigth- dijo Gate

-tienen autorización, pero no lo dañen... caballeros- el reptiliano tranquilamente se pone sus lentes negros viéndolos por última vez retirándose -y black... trata de cuidar tu cuerpo nuevo-

-sabes que lo hago... pero cuando más me destruyen... yo me actualizo y me hago poderoso- dijo el alicornio robot disparando ahora rayos láser rojos de sus ojos atravesando a un guardia Tiger que pasaba por ahí matándolo -Blackgate 3.0... está listo para la acción bebe-

-nos vemos- aquel reptil bípedo se fue dejándolos solos

-al menos ya no lo tenemos que aguantar- dijo Megahorn

-for now- dijo Straam

-dejen de estar hablando y usen el equipo del reptiliano, tendremos que encontrar un unicornio y cobrar una recompensa- decía Gate ordenándole a sus lacayos

-si señor- dijeron sus subordinados al unisonó comenzando a utilizar el equipo para encontrar al caballero de la magia

-ayúdanos Black- ordeno Gate

-ok, ok- Black extiende sus brazos sacando de ahí dos pequeños drones robóticos color blanco con forma de aves comenzando a volar -se dónde buscar ha ha haaaa ha ha ha-

-vas a ser mío caballero de la magia- dijo Gate sonriendo malvadamente

En otra parte en una mansión cerca de una costa

-por fin- dijo Arpeggio llegando con Violet a su mansión secreta cansado completamente

\- ¿de que te quejas lorito? a mí me sirvió mucho esta caminata, me hizo bien- dijo Violet en eso seis grifos de cuerpos metálicos color azul con ojos amarillos robóticos salen de la casa

-bienvenido señor lo esperábamos- dijo robo grifo dándole la bienvenida

\- ¿son tus sirvientes? - Violet estaba impresionada observando a los robots del loro –¿usaste mis diseños originales para armar estas cosas? - dijo pateando uno mientras que otro robot se preparaba para atacarla con una cuchilla de energía color azul

-bajen sus armas, es nuestra invitada- dijo el loro ordenándole al grifo que bajara las armas -son mis nuevos sirvientes, son de más ayuda que los reales, cuestan un poco más armarlos, pero valen la pena- dijo Arpeggio subiéndose a la cabeza de uno mientras se adentraban en la mansión viendo que era todo blanco por dentro con objetos y muebles costosos - ¿te gusta el lugar Violet? -

\- ¿dónde está mi paga? - pregunto ella de mala gana

-sígueme- el loro subió a unas escaleras llevándola a una puerta que al momento de abrirse la yegua se sorprendió -osiii vengan con mama- dijo la loca emocionada llegando a un cuarto donde había varios juguetes de diferentes tipos inclusive muñecas de todo tipo

-vigílenla mientras yo voy a ducharme, arreglarme y a comer algo- lo ordeno a dos grifos -y si hace algo indebido la matan- dijo retirándose con el grifo que iba encima -y consíganme unas bellas mujeres para que me hagan pedicura-

-si señor- dijo el robot

La mañana siguiente en la guarida Galaxy afueras del lugar en campo abierto

-Kaiber, ¿estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? - preguntaba su abuela -tienes esposa muchacho tarugo-

-con más razón abuela, esa plata nos caería muy bien a mi vieja y a mí para alejarnos de este lugar- dijo el pony verde claro observando a un puñado de ponys que son empleados de la finca que practicaban sus armas disparando a las latas que estaban a lo lejos

-pero no es un criminal cualquiera, es uno de los enemigos de tu padre y el que tuvo el descaro de encerrar a tu tío- dijo Sunflower

-relájate abuela, se lo que hago- dijo Kaiber

-si quieres dinero solo dime y te lo doy-

-no abuela no quiero estar de limosnero, ganare ese dinero por mi cuenta- dijo Kaiber empuñando un rifle que tenía en su lomo –además si es cierto lo que dice la prensa que Ignos Nigth es un pony peligroso pues con más razón debo hacer algo, no quiero que ese rarito se nos aparezca de repente y nos ataque-

-así se habla mijito como todo un Galaxy, protegiendo a la familia- decía un desconocido llegando sorprendiendo tanto a Sunflower como a Kaiber

-hola familia ya regresé- decía Aspros llegando con un sombrero negro en la cabeza y chaqueta de cuero café

-Aspros- dijo Sunflower sorprendida

-tío- dijo Kaiber

En otra parte

-"encuentra a tu familia, Ventus"-

-haaaa- un pegaso rojo despertaba de golpe escuchando la voz, pero como no vio a nadie estiro sus alas -me quedé dormido…- decía Ventus viendo que estaba en las ramas de un roble antiguo, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se fue de ese lugar regresando a Ponyville a su casa -enano ya vine- dijo entrando llevándose la sorpresa de que no se encontraba el -como siempre no está-

-se fue en la mañana al cuartel- dijo una voz en la entrada de la casa así que Ventus voltea viendo que se trataba de Gibson

-sargento Gibson- dijo Ventus no muy feliz de verlo sabiendo lo que le dijo Blossom que no es de confiar, pero aun así decidió seguir con la corriente por el momento - ¿que se le ofrece? -

-un pajarito me dijo que renunciaste a los caballeros... ¿eso es cierto? - pregunto el pony color vino

-es verdad- dijo Ventus -al parecer las princesas ya no confían en mi... y termine discutiendo con una llegando a agredirnos verbalmente- dijo sentándose en su sofá

-siento mucho escuchar eso- dijo Gibson entrando haciéndole compañía

-perdí mi trabajo, a mi amigo, mi pony especial no confía en mi... lo estoy perdiendo todo, terminare solo como empecé, sin familia, sin nadie- dijo Ventus

\- ¿hay alguna forma de convencerte de que vuelvas con nosotros? - pregunto el unicornio

-los caballeros necesitan un héroe en quien confiar, yo ya no les puedo dar esa confianza- dijo el con la cabeza abajo -a veces me pregunto yo… si de verdad estoy hecho para ser un caballero real-

\- ¿te arrepientes de ser parte de este grupo? - comento Gibson

-tal vez… a veces quisiera tener una vida normal sin tener que preocuparme por todos estos problemas que están ocurriendo en este momento- dijo Ventus

-tal vez se pueda hacer- dijo el unicornio vino sacando algo de sus atuendos, un papelito dándoselo al pegaso rojo, Ven lo desdobla viendo una serie de números en ella

-estas son...- Ventus observaba bien todo –coordenadas, pero... ¿a dónde me llevan? - pregunto el pegaso rojo

-hiciste muchas cosas por este reino Ventus y estamos agradecidos por eso- dijo Gibson poniendo su pesuña izquierda en su hombro -ya es tiempo de decir adiós al Caballero del Viento y que Ventus Fast tenga la vida que siempre ha deseado- el sargento le sonrió por última vez retirándose dejándolo solo mientras Ventus se quedó mirando aquel papel con las coordenadas, luego de poco tiempo con unas alforjas negras en su lomo sale de la casa a emprender ese viaje rentando un globo en el pueblo abordando en él, alejándose de todo lo que una vez conoció poniendo rumbo fijo hacia su nuevo objetivo

En el Castillo de la Amistad

-buen día Spike- dijo Starlight saludando al bebe Dragon en el comedor quien estaba adormecido –woow te ves terrible-

-hola- dijo Spike bostezando -no dormí bien anoche con todo lo que paso ayer y más con la tormenta que azoto-

-si... los pegasos exageraron bastante con eso- dijo la unicornio lavanda - ¿Twilight vendrá a desayunar? -

-la busqué en su cuarto, pero no la encontré- dijo Spike

\- ¿abra salido temprano? - pregunto ella

-ni idea, no parece que haya venido a dormir- dijo Spike preocupado - ¿crees que siga molesta por lo que paso? -

-es lo más probable- dijo Starlight –anímate ya veraz que volverá, ni que se haya atrevido a atravesar la tormenta por si sola para llegar hasta aquí-

-eso sería loco viniendo de ella- dijo Spike riendo un poco -tal vez este en Canterlot con sus padres-

A lo lejos de Ponyville en unas praderas cerca de un risco, Twilight se encontraba tendida en las rocas enterrada en el lodo completamente lastimada, en eso una sombra misteriosa llega observando a la yegua, aquella sombra golpea sus mejillas con sus enormes manos peludas viendo si tenía reacción alguna

-...- Twilight comenzó a moverse débilmente abriendo los ojos poco a poco viendo con la poca visión que tenía veía borroso a una enorme figura con cuernos encorvados delante de ella, la princesa trataba de ver quien era, pero volviendo a desmayarse ya que se sentía muy débil, aquella criatura la saca del lodo llevándola en su brazo -Ig... nos... Ig... nos… Ignos...- Twilight hablaba dormida mientras la figura escuchaba lo que decía -lo... sie... nto... vue... lve... vuel... ve… por… fa… vor- la figura continuo su camino llevándose a la alicornio a otra parte sin saber que es lo que hará aquella criatura con ella

En una tierra muy lejana y desconocida para el pegaso

-bueno… estoy cerca de las coordenadas… y solo veo una cuidad a lo lejos- dijo Ventus viendo desde el globo viendo la cuidad era bella tranquila donde no parecía haber problemas, había un letrero a lo lejos el cual Fast observo con unos binoculares que decía "bienvenidos a Nueva Leaf Green, el hogar perfecto para encontrar la paz que tanto buscas" –que raro… se ve que ya no estoy en Kansas je je je- dijo el bromeando observando el mapa que trazo durante su viaje –según el mapa es... más adelante, curioso… jamás había estado por esos rumbos- Ventus movió el globo en aquella dirección pasando la bella cuidad llegando a unas praderas a lo lejos donde había una casa de madera de dos pisos y al lado un granero de color rojo -bien… es aquí- dijo Ventus comenzando a bajar el globo descendiendo a tierra firme

-... este lugar está muy callado... demasiado callado- dijo el pegaso rojo adentrándose a la propiedad acercándose a la casa -hola... ¿hay algún pony aquí?- grito el pegaso rojo pero no había nadie -que raro, ¿porque el sargento Gibson me enviaría aquí?- Ven decidió seguir explorando el lugar yéndose al granero donde veía que estaba entre abierto así que decidió entrar, al entrar lo único que veía era herramientas, metales de toda clase -¿una herrería?- dijo el, ahí en un estante vio un portarretratos que le llamo la atención así que se acercó a él tomándola con sus pesuñas para verlo mejor, se trataba de una pareja de pegasos con un pequeño potrillo que también era pegaso -no…- decía Ventus al ver la foto sin poder creerlo

-muy bien extraño, voy a decir esto solo una vez así que pon atención, pon esa foto cuidadosamente donde estaba- dijo una voz misteriosa el cual lo amenazaba con una espada -estas invadiendo propiedad privada-

-tranquilo amigo, no vengo a causar problemas- dijo Ventus sin darse la vuelta sintiendo como el tipo no dejaba de apuntarlo, así que le siguió la corriente e hizo lo que le pidió -ya está… ¿lo ve? -

-bien, ahora largo de mi vista o te daré un corte en la cabeza- dijo la voz, así que Ventus se da la vuelta invocando su Keyblade recuerdos lejanos partiendo el arma de su atacante cayendo al suelo

-si vas a amenazar a alguien será mejor que seas capaz de cumplir tus amenazas- grito Ventus viendo a su atacante, era un pegaso rojo alto y fuerte cuerpo atlético con crin y cola corta de color café y sus ojos eran del mismo color que su crin y su Cuttie mark era una espada -no.… puede ser…- dijo Ventus impresionado

-vamos no te tengo miedo- dijo el pegaso desafiándolo sin mostrarle absolutamente nada de miedo -he enfrentado a tipos más peligrosos que tu- decía el en posición de pelea tomando un martillo grande

-no… puede… ser… posible... ¿pa… pa… padre? - dijo Ventus totalmente sorprendido, al decir esas palabras el pegaso que lo desafiaba bajo la guardia sorprendiéndose por lo que dijo

\- ¿que... que fue lo que dijiste? - decía el pegaso mayor

\- ¿en serio eres tú?, soy yo papa... Ventus- decía el caballero sin dejar de sonreírle mientras el pegaso soltó el martillo cayendo al suelo

-Ven... tus…- el pegaso rojo no podía creer lo que veía acercándose a el –¿eres... tu... Ven? - aquella cara de susto que tenía cambio a una sonrisa -JAJAJAJAJA... no puede ser en serio, eres tú!- sin previo aviso, aquel pegaso abraza con fuerza a su querido hijo -eres tú, eres tú... mi muchachito está vivo!-

-papa... no sabes el gusto que me da volver a verte!- dijo Ventus sin dejar de sonreír dando vueltas y vueltas debido a que su papa no lo saltaba -padre... ¿podrías bajarme?… enserio me estoy mareando-

-lo siento- dijo su papa bajándolo -es que no puedo evitarlo... es... es... un milagro... oye ¿sabes a quien más le dará gusto verte? - decían sonriéndole

-Reaynilus… ¿Qué pasa? - dijo una voz femenina llamándolo entrando al galpón, era una pegaso color blanca de crin y cola larga y sedosa color amarilla de ojos color azul cielo con una Cuttie mark que era una ala blanca enfrente de un corazón-amor se nos acabaron los melocotones y quería hacer un pastel para...- aquella yegua dejo de hablar viendo con sus ojos lo que veía

-Ruby Heart... no vas a creer quien...- dijo Reaynilus

-Veeeen!- grito la pegaso con alegría corriendo para abrazar a su hijo

-…regreso- completaba lo que iba a decir el pegaso rojo

-hola... mama- dijo Ventus recibiendo con gusto el afecto

-mi pedacito cielo volvió... mi hijo volvió... es el mejor día de mi vida- decía Ruby sin dejar de abrazarlo -es un milagro-

-no saben… el gusto que… me da volver a verlos... lo he soñado todo este tiempo- dijo Ventus con unas lágrimas en sus ojos -creí que nunca los volvería a ver- decía el rompiendo llanto sin dejar de abrazar a su mama -pero nunca perdí la esperanza-

-todo está bien Ven... todo está bien- dijo Ruby envolviéndolo en sus alas con lágrimas de felicidad

-bienvenido a casa hijo mío- dijo Reaynilus Fast uniéndose al abrazo mientras su hijo no dejaba de llorar puesto que finalmente había regresado a su hogar con las personas que ama

En la casa de la capitana

-Ven finalmente ha encontrado a su padres- dijo Ember recostada en su cama acariciando a su mascota Reyzord quien tenía recostado su cabeza en sus piernas –será... ¿que este será el final del Caballero del Viento?... ahora que Ventus ha dejado el equipo ¿Starlight, Shield y Rarity podrán encontrar la última pieza del mapa para así hallar a mi hermano?, ¿recuperarán su arma de Gibson?, ¿que le paso a Twilight? ¿quién es la misteriosa figura que se la llevo?, y lo más importante ¿los caballeros volverán a estar reunidos nuevamente? - dijo ella

-guau guau guau-

-no hay que dar spoilers cariño- dijo Ember sonriéndole

-guau-

-es cierto, llegamos al capítulo 60 es hora de la pregunta del día… de la trilogía ¿dígame cuales fueron sus capítulos divertidos, que les hicieron reír a carcajadas y por que? -

-guau-

-ya estoy en eso, un saludo a todos nuestros seguidores que están leyendo esta historia, pero sobre todo quiero mandar saludos a los más leales que nos están dejando sus reviews cada capítulo, Shunk Kirasagui, Silverwolf, Comet Galaxy entre otros más- dijo Ember lanzándole un beso a los seguidores que menciono

-guau-

-soy Ember Paint y Reyzord, y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo chao- dijo ella despidiéndose de los lectores


	61. Caminos diferentes

**_*Capitulo 61: Caminos diferentes_**

-"Twilight... Twilight"- decía una voz hablándole a la alicornio que se encontraba sumida en un sueño en medio de la oscuridad

-Ignos…- dijo Twilight hablando dormida

-"¿por que me abandonaste?... ¿por que dejaste que ese demente corrompiera mi alma?... ¿por queeeee...?"- la voz del unicornio se deterioraba escuchándose algo perturbador para ella –"le fallaste a tus amigos... a tu familia... a los caballeros... a mi"- la princesa sumida en el sueño comenzara a moverse intentando volar o algo, pero no podía –"no eres una princesa de verdad… eres un fraude"-

-perdóname- era lo único que dijo Twilight mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, ya en la realidad ella se encontraba dormida en una cama –perdóname- aquella criatura que estaba limpiándole las heridas a Twilight la escuchaba una y otra vez –perdóname-

-...- la criatura tomo un trapo que estaba en un tazón con agua exprimiéndolo poniéndolo en la cabeza mientras seguía atendiendo las heridas

En la casa de la familia Fast

-y.…- preguntaba Ruby Heart en la cocina - ¿que tal esta mi curry? -

-picosito pero delicioso mama- dijo Ventus comiéndose la comida que le preparo su madre -me ardera el estómago, pero vale la pena cada probada... ¿podrías servirme más? - decían entregándole el plato

-claro que si, que bueno que te gusto cielo- dijo Ruby Heart sirviéndole mas

-el curry de tu mama es delicioso, por eso me enamore de ella- decía Reaynilus Fast acompañándolos examinando las armas que poseía su hijo - ¿cómo dices que funcionaban estas cosas? -

-son armas legendarias papa, se llaman Keyblades y son mágicas- comento su hijo comiendo –he salido victorioso a numerosas batallas muy difíciles gracias a ellas-

-si claro… mágicas- decía Reaynilus con sarcasmo empuñando las armas usándolas

-veo que aun sigues sin creer en los objetos y artilugios de magia padre- dijo Ventus

-así es tu papa, bien exceptivo... Reaynilus deja de jugar con eso, vas a romper algo- dijo su esposa haciendo que su marido las pusiera en la pared -y dinos... Ven... tu padre y yo estamos muy felices que hayas vuelto ¿pero…? -

\- ¿quieren saber que fue lo que ocurrió después de que nos separamos hace años verdad? - dijo el pegaso rojo terminando de desayunar - ¿que es lo que he hecho durante estos años? -

-si... no es que quiera presionarte y toda la cosa- dijo la pegaso

-esta bien, supongo que podría contarlo, después de todo tarde o temprano tendrán que saberlo- dijo Ventus seriamente

-pues vayamos a la sala, sígueme es por aquí- dijo Ruby Heart yéndose haya seguido de su hijo

-hijo no olvides tus armas- dijo su papa, así que el pegaso las toma y desaparecen mágicamente sorprendiendo a su papa - ¿cómo lo...? -

-te lo dije, son mágicas- dijo Ventus sonriéndole traviesamente

-ya me estas espantando- dijo Reaynilus siguiéndolos

En la guarida Galaxy

-lo quiero fuera de mi casa!- grito Goreline en el comedor

-Goreline por favor- dijo Sunflower

-esta casa es mía Goreline, así que no me estas chin... con eso- dijo Aspros terminando de desayunar

-por tu culpa a Deuteros lo mataron- dijo la unicornio blanca con azul

-miré mejor no me estés chin... con eso porque si vuelves a decir que fui yo juro que te pondré un put... revés en el hocico-

-ya tío- dijo Kaiber poniéndose de frente -está asustada, con eso de que te escapaste pues teme que vengan acá la ley y todo eso-

-aquí no va a venir nadie, solo estaré aquí un rato en lo que levanto mi negocio y para eso... necesitare ayuda... como tú, por ejemplo-

-a el no lo metas Galaxy- dijo Goreline protegiéndolo

-él es feliz con su mujer Aspros, no quiero que le metas esas ideas tuyas en la cabeza- dijo Sunflower

\- ¿ideas?... es su destino, tiene que seguir los pasos de su padre, después de todo es un Galaxy, es la única forma de protegernos de los que nos quieren hacernos daño, solo es cuestión de que Kaiber se transforme como yo- dijo Aspros

-eso no va a pasar Galaxy y ni se te ocurra meterte con el por que si lo haces te me largas de aquí- le advirtió Goreline retirándose echa una furia

-Goreline espera... ¿ya vez lo que provocas al volver? - dijo su madre alcanzándola

-yo también te extrañe ama-

-no estés chin...- gritaba su mama por el corredor

-mujeres… ¿puedes creerlo mijito? - dijo Aspros bebiéndose su jugo -no le hagas caso, esta casa es mía aquí no se abandona a la familia- decía yéndose

\- ¿a dónde vas tío? - pregunto Kaiber

-a buscar aliados, voy a levantar mi negocio, piensa en lo que te dije créeme me caería bien una pesuña tuya- dijo Aspros retirándose, mientras su sobrino se quedo pensando en lo ocurrido

En el Imperio de Cristal en las afueras del lugar

-la verdad sigo sin poder creer lo que me acabas de decir- dijo Shining sentado en un mantel con la bebe en sus piernas mientras la princesa le contaba lo ocurrido viendo la ciudad de cristal a lo lejos

-Ven se fue al igual que Twilight… estábamos frustrados, que bueno que no estuviste haya- dijo Cadence recostada acariciando a su bebe quien esta mordía un juguete

\- ¿crees que haya sido el final de Blackgate? - pregunto Shining

-no lo sé, pero tengo la sensación de que este no es lo último que vamos a saber de el- dijo Cadence preocupándose

En el castillo Canterlot

\- ¿has sabido algo de tu estudiante? - pregunto Luna en el comedor mientras su hermana le serbia unos panqueques

-aun... no.… estoy preocupado por ella Lu.… estaba furiosa ese día, sentía que no era ella- decía Celestia sentándose en la silla mientras su hermana comía

-era la ira la que hablo- dijo Luna - ¿sabes que es lo peor de todo esto? - decía prestándole atención a su hermana mayor -que no tenemos idea de lo que realmente paso en el incidente del IN-27-

-y el único que lo sabe es Ventus Fast, pero... acabas de ver se fue- dijo Celestia tristemente –deberíamos ir a verlo nosotras dos y convencerlo de que regrese-

-un paso a la vez Cel.… lo primero que debes hacer es hablar con Twilight Sparkle, esa chica lo que necesita ahora es consuelo y que mejor manera de darle ese consuelo que parte de su mentora-

-tienes razón en eso- dijo Celestia animándose levantándose de su silla -debo ver a Twilight primero, darle el consuelo que ella necesita-

-pero hazlo cuando la tormenta se tranquilice, en estos momentos ella no desea ver a nadie- dijo Luna haciendo que Celestia se deprimiera sentándose de nuevo

En el cuartel de los caballeros

-hola Fluttershy, ¿que se te ofrece? - pregunto Rockaid caminando por los pasillos del lugar

-busco a Ven, fui a su casa, pero vi que no había nadie- dijo la pegaso amarilla

\- ¿a Ventus?, no lo he viso desde ayer en la noche- dijo Rockaid preocupando a la pegaso amarilla -pero estoy seguro que volverá-

-no lo sé enano, ayer estaba furioso, quería ayudarlo... pero lo único que hice fue empeorarlo más- dijo la pegaso sentándose en el suelo

-dale tiempo... no es fácil para el- dijo el enano dándole un fuerte abrazo consolando a la yegua, quien estaba preocupada por su querido pegaso rojo -es amargado… pero nunca va a estar siempre enojado contigo-

-lo sé- dijo Fluttershy

En la Boutique Carrusel

-hola Rarity- dijo Xion llegando viendo a la unicornio saliendo

-hola gatita- dijo Rarity cerrando la puerta con unas alforjas en su lomo

\- ¿a dónde vas? - pregunto Xion

-pues... me quede de ver con alguien... ¿por que lo preguntas? -

-pues veras... Paint no está del todo bien- dijo la gatielaga

\- ¿que tiene?, ¿está enferma? - pregunto Rarity

-no, es que... no ha salido de su habitación en toda la mañana y no hemos podido entrar, ella dice que está bien... pero Kasidi y yo sabemos que no es cierto, Holy trata de entrar queriendo darle cariño como él dice, pero puso una barrera mágica impidiendo que entrara-

-cariño, siento escuchar eso... veo que también le afecto bastante lo de la reunión- dijo Rarity

-si de hecho ella nos dijo "para que quiero salir si lo único que hago es fastidiarles y arruinarles sus vidas"- dijo imitándola -estoy preocupada por ella, temo que vaya a hacer una idiotez o peor aún que termine siendo la esposa de Holy Blade-

-pobrecita… debemos hacer algo- dijo Rarity haciendo un drama -se me está ocurriendo algo... sígueme-

\- ¿A dónde? - pregunto Xion -Ember está en Canterlot-

-lo sé, pero hay una persona en el mundo que la hará entrar en razón- dijo Rarity galopando

\- ¿Quién? -

-lo sabrás cuando lleguemos a Los Pegasos- dijo Rarity corriendo a toda prisa seguido de la gatielaga quien volaba

En una parte desconocida la princesa de la amistad por fin despierta, poco a poco, sus ojos se abren viendo que estaba en un extraño lugar

\- ¿donde... estoy? - se preguntaba ella misma sentándose en la cama en la que estaba, viendo que tenía unos vendajes en su cuerpo y un parche en la cabeza - ¿que me paso?... ¿que es este lugar? - ella observo el entorno estaba como una especie de tienda con muebles antiguos y en el centro del lugar había un caldero que estaba sobre el fuego hirviendo algo

-finalmente despiertas- dijo una voz misteriosa el cual la alicornio le llamo la atención viendo una figura moviéndose entre unos bultos que había ahí comenzando a acercarse a ella –pon momentos ya te daba por muerta, dime ¿en que estabas pensando al volar en medio de una tormenta?, ¿querías probar tus habilidades mágicas enfrentándote a la madre naturaleza?, ¿o simplemente querías probar tu valentía?- decía la figura revelándose que se trataba de una carnero de apariencia vieja encorvado con cuernos encorvados, pelaje blanco, cara grisácea con barba algo larga portando unos atuendos viejo y rasgados con unas runas mágicas en dichas ropas

-yo...- Twilight seguía impresionada de ver aquella criatura

-a veces me pregunto yo... ¿Qué pasa en la mente de los equinos al hacer esa clase de estupideces? - dijo el carnero

-no.… no es eso... yo quería regresar a mi castillo, pero la tormenta se cruzo en mi camino y.… auuch- la alicornio salta de la cama, pero su cuerpo comenzó a dolerle a punto de caerse así que el carnero la detiene con su brazo izquierdo

-niña tonta, ¿que no sabes que tu cuerpo esta lastimado? - aquella criatura la ayuda a subirse a la cama de nuevo -sufriste una fuerte caída, de no ser por mi estarías sepultada en el lodo... por cierto de nada-

\- ¿dónde estoy? - pregunto Twilight

-bienvenida a mi humilde morada- dijo la cabra yendo al caldero el cual salía vapor de ella abriendo la tapa viendo lo que había ahí -me llamo Pams-

-Pams…- dijo Twilight queriendo tomar el vaso con agua que había ahí, pero al hacerlo su cuerno le dolía-

-sufriste un golpe en el cuerno es por eso que no puedes hacer magia- Pams se acercó a ella tomando el vaso dándoselo a ella

-gracias- dijo la alicornio agradecida -soy Twilight... Twilight Sparkle, princesa de la amistad-

-he oído hablar de ti, expandes tu amistad trayendo la paz y harmonía al reino- dijo la cabra regresando al caldero tomando un cucharon de madera sacando lo que había dentro vertiéndolo en un tazón - ¿creí que los alicornios estaban extintos? -

-no.… que yo sepa- dijo Twilight, Pams le da el tazón a la alicornio, ella ve tratándose de sopa así que lo prueba saboreándolo -rico-

-no has contestado a mi pregunta, ¿que estabas haciendo en medio de la tormenta? -

-ya te dije quería regresar a casa y.…-

-se cuándo una criatura miente así que ni te molestes en mentirme- dijo Pams seriamente

-bueno… un chico me beso anoche... estaba confundida, quería regresar a casa y bueno…-

-típico de los ponys, no se dan con lo que tienen pidiendo más, llegando incluso a estar en un triángulo amoroso-

-no… yo no estaba en un triángulo amoroso, yo no soy así- dijo Twilight sonrojándose por el comentario que dijo

-entonces ¿por que te estabas disculpando con un tal... Ignos? - pregunto Pams sorprendiendo a la yegua callándola -tu silencio lo dice todo, vez que estabas metida en un triángulo amoroso-

-no tengo por que escucharte… me voy a casa- dijo Twilight levantándose, pero al hacerlo cae al suelo otra vez ya que su cuerpo no estaba del todo bien -auch... ¿me ayudas? - la cabra suspirando la levanta subiéndola en la cama de nuevo

-si sigues así no podrás recuperarte- dijo Pams -deja que las medicinas que puse en tu cuerpo hagan su efecto… aun no estas listas para volver a casa-

-pero... debo volver, mis amigos-

-como si te necesitaran ahora mismo- dijo la cabra –estarán bien, tu salud es lo primero-

-tienes razón... además, no tengo deseos... de ver a nadie- la alicornio se recostó en la cama comenzando a dormirse mientras la cabra le cubría con la sabana mientras continuaba con sus labores

En la mansión Nigth

\- ¿cómo el viejo no está? - decía Rarity con Xion en la sala principal de aquella familia sentadas en el sofá

-salió hace poco a hacer sus cosas... de anciano… creo- dijo Assiel bebiendo una copa de vino sin dejar de ver a la gatielaga que comía galletas tranquilamente que le había servido

-las galletas estas ricas- dijo Xion comiéndolas a gusto

-que bueno que te gustaron- dijo Assiel sonriéndole -eres una criaturita adorable-

-eso me lo dicen a diario- dijo Xion sonrojándose

\- ¿todo está bien haya? - pregunto la unicornio dorada en eso Rarity saca de sus alforjas el lente rojo lanzándosela a la yegua el cual lo atrapa viéndolo bien - ¿es otro...? -

-otra pieza del mapa- dijo Rarity alegrándose la yegua

\- ¿que mapa? - pregunto Xion

-tu sigue comiendo- dijo la unicornio blanca a la gatita -de hecho, queríamos ver al viejo porque Paint no se encuentra bien-

\- ¿que tiene mi hija? - pregunto Assiel seriamente –¿está enferma? -

-no ha salido de su habitación y nos preocupa, creemos que está deprimida- decía la gatielaga terminando de comer -debido a la última reunión-

\- ¿que paso? - pregunto Assiel así que Rarity le cuenta lo ocurrido –válgame el cielo- dijo ella sin poder creerlo

-tanto Ven como Twilight se dieron con todo- dijo Rarity -y a Ember… bueno le dijeron sus verdades sintiéndose mal ella también-

-esa niña- dijo Assiel dándole un sorbo a su copa

-nena ya es tiempo de que arreglen sus cosas tú y ella- dijo Phantom llegando escuchando toda la platica

-buen día señor Phantom- dijo Rarity saludándolo cordialmente

-buen día- dijo Xion saludándolo volando cerca de el

-hay mama un murciélago rabioso!- Phantom invoca un insecticida echándoselo a la gatielaga el cual se intoxico cayendo al suelo tosiendo la pobre -esas cosas pican, Assiel llama a control animal-

-OIGA ¿QUE LE PASA? - grito Xion volando completamente furiosa -NO SOY UN MURCIELAGO RABIOSO, SOY UNA GATIELAGA-

-una gatielaga muy agresiva- comento Rarity

-YO NO SOY AGRESIVA... soy tierna- dijo Xion juntando sus dedos apenada

-mi amor, es amiga de Ember- dijo Assiel

-hay mi princesita y sus amigas raras- dijo Phantom

-no soy rara… soy lista e inteligente y bonita- dijo Xion tosiendo un poco

\- ¿por que no puede tener amigas normales? - pregunto Phantom

-los tendría ella si fuera una yegua normal- dijo Rarity

-de cualquier forma, no crees que es mejor que hables tú con ella- dijo Phantom a su mujer poniéndose atrás de ella

-no lo sé… ¿y si no tiene deseos de verme? - dijo la unicornio dorada

-cof, cof sé que tiene miedo, pero es momento de afrontarlos es su cof, cof hija- dijo Xion tosiendo un poco después de la rociada de insecticida –necesito agua- dijo la gatielaga bebiendo un vaso con agua que le sirvió Rarity

-supongo que tiene razón- dijo Assiel

-esa es mi yegua- dijo Phantom abrazándola plantándole un beso en la cabeza -me voy a trabajar-

-antes de que te vayas ¿podrías poner este lente junto con el otro? - dijo Assiel entregándole a su corcel el lente rojo

-otro lente... claro, pero tendrás que decirme para que son- dijo Phantom poniéndolo en sus bolsillos

-ya lo sabrás créeme- dijo Assiel sonriéndole así que su esposo se fue al trabajo despidiéndose de los demás

-casi muero- dijo Xion haciendo un drama sentándose en el sofá

-no seas payasa, pareces dramática- dijo Rarity calmando a la gatielaga

-YO NO SOY DRAMATICA- grito Xion -eso se oyó raro viniendo de mi- comprendiendo lo que dijo

En la casa de Blazy en una habitación con muchos juguetes y toda la cosa

-es tan bonito- decía un kirin quien había llegado hace poco conociendo a su hijo que estaba en el cunero -todo un Galaxy- decía acariciando al bebe con sus garras el cual este reía mordiéndole las garras -hola bebe... yo soy tu papi, soy tu papi-

-se llama Rotox- dijo Blazy -como el hermano mayor de Selina que mataste- decía ella molesta

-veo que aun sigues sin perdonarme- dijo Aspros a su hija

-me quitaste a mi mama, ¿cómo quieres que te perdone? - dijo Blazy mirándolo con enojo

-ella se suicidó, yo quería ayudarla, pero se quitó la vida por su cuenta... ya supéralo- dijo el kirin azul -si no lo haces terminaras lastimándote-

-no sé porque, pero tenía el presentimiento que vendrías aquí- dijo la batpony entrando con Burning y Charmy

-papa!- grito Burning con alegría

-tío Aspros- dijo Charmy mientras ambos pequeños lo abrazan

\- ¿cómo han estado chamacos?, miren que creciditos andan- dijo Aspros aceptando con gusto el afecto

-niños ¿porque no cuidan a Rotox mientras hablo con Aspros a solas? - dijo Selina, los pequeños obedecieron y se quedaron con él bebe de Selina mientras los adultos se fueron a un estudio con muebles y vista al patio trasero

-bueno mientras ustedes arreglan lo suyo... voy a salir... no me tardo Selina- dijo Blazy retirándose de mala gana

\- ¿a dónde con tanta prisa? -

-déjala Aspros, ahora dime cab... ¿que chin... estas haciendo aquí?, ¿que no ves que la ley te está buscando?... ¿que estas pend... o que? - grito la batpony

-la ley me la pela- dijo Aspros sentándose en una silla -vine aquí a reunir a la pandilla de vuelta-

-no pienso volver contigo Galaxy- dijo Selina

\- ¿y porque no?,¿que no sabes el peligro que hay haya afuera?… por si no lo sabias mi hermano está muerto tengo que protegerte a ti a mi hijo y al resto de la familia- dijo Aspros

-no necesito protección tuya alguna, me he cuidado estos días de la ley- dijo Selina -y no necesite de tu ayuda- decía en tono burlón

-eso era antes, ¿pero que pasara cuando te enfrentes a Arpeggio o a Gate y sus lame botas? - dijo Aspros

-no tengo problemas con ellos, si se meten conmigo comerán plomo- dijo Selina alejándose de el

\- ¿y que harás? - decía Aspros tomándola del brazo -cuando te aparezca su loco hermano-

-Blackgate está muerto-

-que muerto ni que nada Selina, no digas pend... yo mismo lo vi en la cárcel y estaba más psicópata que nunca- dijo Aspros molesto -si no se hubieran aparecido las ponys de la princesa Twilight no estaría aquí contigo, toda la prisión sufrió un ataque por ese pend...-

-estoy temblando de miedo- dijo Selina sarcásticamente quitándose la garra que tenia

-ese cab... fue el que mato a Deuteros, el mismo me lo dijo... y le arranque la cabeza al maldito- dijo el kirin azul

-hasta que por fin haces algo bien en tu vida, un cabo menos- alejándose un poco de el

-ese imbécil está vivo- le dijo Aspros a Selina -no sé porque, pero lo presiento y créanme que nos atacara a toda nuestra familia, necesitamos estar unidos Selina-

\- ¿y estando contigo me garantizas que estoy a salvo?, eres más iluso de lo que creí Aspros... tu traes muerte a los que te rodean, piensa en todas esas víctimas que murieron por tu culpa, no quiero la muerte cerca de mi hijo- dijo Selina amenazando al kirin

-lady Selina- dijo Groonz llegando junto con Grizzly

\- ¿que quieren? - pregunto Selina

-ya tenemos a las criaturas que podrían ayudarnos en nuestro trabajito- dijo Grizzly mirando al kirin -Galaxy…- decía gruñendo

-Grizzly cuanto tiempo- dijo Aspros - ¿ahora estas con esa mujer? -

-yo solo estoy el cuidado de la niña Blazy- dijo el oso -alguien debe preservar el apellido Livingheart-

-el apellido… si claro- dijo Aspros en tono sarcástico haciendo enojar al oso, pero Selina lo detiene con su pata

-ya déjalo, si no más vas a estar chin... mejor vete porque nosotros tenemos trabajo que hacer- dijo Selina

\- ¿que trabajito?, yo le entro- dijo Aspros

-no estas invitado- dijo Selina -ya que si te invitamos matas al objetivo... y ya deja de molestarme ¿quieres? - la batpony se retira con las criaturas

-me necesitas y lo sabes!- grito Aspros, pero la yegua no lo escucho y se fue -pend...- decía el kirin furioso - ¿ahora que hago? - preguntaba pensando a la vez hasta que vio un periódico que estaba en la mesa viendo algo que le llamo su atención -haaa… así que esto es lo que quieres hacer Selina- Aspros vio la foto de Ignos en él se busca -esa recompensa será mía- decía seguro de si mismo retirándose con el periódico

En la casa de la familia Fast

-se ve que tuviste muchas y grandes aventura hijo- dijo Ruby Heart sentada en el sofá junto con su esposo escuchando todas las anécdotas que relataba Ventus

-mi hijo un Caballero Real, ¿quién lo diría? - dijo Reaynilus Fast

-pues si… de algo tenía que vivir, pateando malos y protegiendo al reino no es tarea fácil- dijo Ventus presumiéndoles un poco

-eso yo lo se… recuerda que yo era miembro importante de la Guardia Real- dijo Reaynilus con gran orgullo

-si padre… lo recuerdo muy bien-

-pero dime una cosa… ¿no te necesitan haya? - pregunto su papa

-no creo, de hecho... renuncie- dijo Ventus tristemente

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿que sucedió? - preguntaba su madre

-muchas cosas difíciles de explicar- dijo Ventus -entre ellas una pelea con uno de mis amigos... bueno lo eran, entre ellos estaban mi pony especial-

-hay tesoro siento escuchar eso- dijo Ruby acercándose a él dándole un abrazo - ¿pero por que pelearon? -

-por tratar de protegerlos y bueno… no querrán saber cómo acabo todo, yo todavía apenas sigo procesando todo eso- dijo Ventus

-sea lo que te haya pasado y ahora que nos hemos reunido de nuevo sabes que puedes contar con nosotros, con tu familia- decía su papa dándole unas palmadas en el lomo

-gracias papa- dijo Ventus

-y si no tienes lugar a donde ir puedes vivir con nosotros- dijo su mama -y esta vez me asegurare de no volver a perderte- decía ella separándose de él rompiendo el abrazo

-muchas gracias… pero no quiero causarles problemas- dijo Ventus sintiéndose algo incomodo

\- ¿problemas?, ¿problemas?, tonterías muchacho tu madre y yo hemos sufrido mucho desde el día que te perdimos, ahora que por fin nos encontraste no vamos a perder la oportunidad de estar juntos otra vez, además de que eres nuestro hijo, esta es tu casa, tendrías tu propia habitación, trabajarías conmigo en la herrería y con esa fuerza de la que tanto nos presumiste no te costara nada acostumbrarte al trabajo además será divertido- dijo Reaynilus - ¿no te gustaría eso?, trabajar con tu viejo-

-así es… o podrías trabajar conmigo en la florería que tengo haya en la cuidad- dijo Ruby Heart

-mi papa un herrero y mi mama una florista… ver para creer- dijo Ventus riéndose un poco

-como tú lo dijiste… de algo tenemos que sobrevivir- dijo Reaynilus

-no se hable más, te llevaremos a tu nueva habitación- dijo su mama tomándolo del brazo llevándolo a otra parte de la casa

Esa tarde en Canterlot en la casa de la capitana

-Paint corazón por favor déjame entrar- dijo Kasidi desde la puerta que lleva al cuarto de la yegua

\- "déjame sola"- dijo Ember del otro lado

-angelito no me gusta verte así, déjanos pasar para consentirte como a ti te gusta…- no termino lo que iba a decir ya que Kasidi lo golpea sofocándolo - ¿por que hiciste eso? -

-señor Blade con el debido respeto hay cosas que no se pueden arreglar con sexo- dijo Kasidi seriamente –querida Ember por favor estamos preocupados por ti-

\- "váyanse"- grito ella

-déjenme hablar con ella- decía una unicornio dorada llegando junto con Xion

-vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿que tenemos aquí?, hola primor- dijo el alicornio presentándose caballerosamente -me llamo Holy Blade, ¿cómo te llamas? -

-yo que tú me alejara de el- dijo Xion mientras Holy la veía feo

-me llamo Assiel Nigth- dijo la unicornio dorada sonriéndole -mucho gusto-

-y yo soy Kasidi y soy la criada de Holy Blade- dijo la unicornio rosa - (esta hermosa)- decía ella en su mente sonrojándose por la belleza que veía

\- ¿Nigth?… no sabía que Ember tuviera otra hermana perdida que no me haya dicho- dijo Holy

-no es su hermana, es su mama- le respondió Xion

\- ¿queeee? - gritaron los ponys al unisonó

\- ¿eres su madre? - dijo Kasidi

-o por dios, finalmente he conocido a la creadora de este ángel plateado que me robo el corazón, si los dioses crearon a la raza equina ¿quién te creo a ti primor?, porque enserio eres una diosa divina- dijo Holy arrodillado tomándola del casco mientras la yegua dorada se sonrojaba

-no seas payaso!- grito Xion golpeándole la cabeza con un bate que se encontró cayendo al suelo mientras se sonrojaba de vergüenza por las idioteces que decía -y ni te molestes en cortejarla ya tiene corcel y muy grosero por cierto... creyó que era un murciélago feo y rabioso-

-por esa actitud pareces uno-

\- ¿QUE DIJISTES? - dijo Xion abalanzándose sobre el pellizcándole las mejillas lastimando al alicornio así que la criada avergonzada los toma a los dos de las orejas

-discúlpelos… así son ellos, la dejamos a solas con ella- dijo Kasidi llevándose a sus amigos tirándolo de las orejas gritando de dolor, la alicornio se acerca a la puerta golpeándolo

\- "VETE DE AQUI PERVERTIDO QUE NO QUIERO NADA CONTIGO "- grito Ember

-soy yo hija-

\- "¿mama?"- dijo Ember sorprendida de escuchar su voz –"¿que haces aquí?"-

-tu amiga Xion y Rarity vinieron a verme y dijeron que estabas mal, así que vine a verte- dijo Assiel

\- "estoy bien, ¿no lo ves?, soy feliz ja, ja, ja, ja, escuchaste mi risa era de felicidad y no sarcástica"- decía la plateada con sarcasmo

-cariño no estás bien, por favor déjame entrar- dijo la unicornio dorada -tus amigos están preocupados, yo también lo estoy... así que por favor abre la puerta- Ember no dijo nada más así que decidió quitar el cerrojo haciendo que la madre entrara viendo a su hija en su cama con una bata blanca, pantuflas del mismo color y el cabello desarreglado con la cara de que había llorado todo el día y varios pañuelos tirados en el suelo en resumen su habitación era una porquería

-me veo horrible, soy un monstro- dijo Ember tapándose con la sabana de su cama -no me veas, no soy más que una vergüenza para ti- su mama no dijo nada y se acercó a ella quitándole las sabanas con su magia mirándola a los ojos

-te ves preciosa, incluso desarreglada- dijo Assiel sonriéndole levemente

-...- lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Ember comenzando a llorar recargándose en el pecho de su querida mama -mama... lo siento... lo siento... de verdad lo siento- dijo ella llorando desconsoladamente abrazándola con fuerza

-yo también lo siento por ser una mala madre contigo- la unicornio dorada también rompió en llanto abrazando con fuerzas a su hija

-te amo mama- dijo Ember llorando a lo lejos Reyzord estaba ahí viendo a las yeguas desahogándose así que con su hocico jalo la perilla cerrando la puerta dejándolas solas para que tuvieran su momento de madre e hija

En otra parte de la cuidad de Canterlot

\- ¿estás seguro de lo que dices? - dijo Starlight hablando con nada más y nada menos que Shunk Kirasagui

-según mis informantes la cruz de combate esta en esa casa- dijo el detective

-pero esa casa es de Nova y Gibson- dijo Starlight

-con más razón lo han de tener como un trofeo esos malditos marinos- dijo el pony detective -como odio a la marine-

-bueno usare mi magia para...-

-lo que piensas hacer es inútil, hay una barrera mágica que cubre la casa y no olvidemos de las alarmas que hay dentro, láser por doquier, visión infrarroja, visión de rayos equis, cámaras de seguridad, un movimiento en falso y se dispararan ganándote un boleto de ida a la bóveda- dijo Shunk

\- ¿cómo sabes tanto de eso? - pregunto Starlight

-tengo amigos muy especiales, este amigo entro a la casa, pero los detectores de movimiento la captaron y tuvo que salir rápidamente de ahí... hay que admitirlo tienen buena seguridad- dijo el pony detective acomodándose el sombrero -para un pony le sería imposible entrar ahí-

\- ¿y si no necesitamos ayuda de un pony? - comento Starlight –¿y que tal si pido ayuda de alguien que no es un pony? -

\- ¿a dónde quieres llegar? - pregunto Shunk muy curioso mientras Starlight Glimmer veía la casa

-hoy mismo recuperaremos esa arma legendaria- dijo Starlight sonriendo malvadamente -y conozco al no pony indicado para esta misión-

-esto se pondrá interesante- comento Shunk acomodándose el sombrero

En Sugar Cube Corner

-y... ¿la estas pasando genial conmigo? - pregunto Shield portando un saco de cuadros con una camisa rosa y corbata de rayas, se encontraba sentado en una mesa con la sexy kirin de Blazy quien traía el pelo carmesí hecho bola llevando un vestido rojo transparente que se veía encantadora

-claro que si, fuimos al cine, comimos y ahora me traes al lugar que tanto me gusta... sus pasteles son ricos- dijo la kirin azul

-aquí tienen encantos- dijo la señora cake con unas rebanadas de pastel para cara uno retirándose después

-me trae tantos recuerdos- dijo Blazy comiéndose su rebanada -si te dije que aquí celebre mi cumpleaños una vez-

-si y que se armó un desmadre- dijo Shield

-mi mama se esforzó tanto para hacerme esta fiesta- dijo la kirin azul con tristeza

\- ¿estás bien? - pregunto Shield - ¿quieres ir a otro lugar? -

-estoy bien, es doloroso saber que alguien quien amas tanto se haya ido- dijo Blazy

-sé que perder a tu mama fue difícil- dijo Shield -pero recuerda que aun tienes a tu abuela, a tu hermana, a tus primos-

-tienes razón, pero, me cuesta trabajo superarlo- la kirin lo toma de sus pesuñas con sus garras -como te sentirías si tu perdieras a un ser querido-

-ya perdimos uno- dijo Shield comprendiendo su dolor

\- ¿lo dices por tu amigo Ignos? - dijo la kirin -pero él está vivo y podría volver-

-no lo sé Blazy, me es difícil creer que vuelva, algo debió haberle hecho Blackgate para que nos dejara-

\- ¿Blackgate? - dijo Blazy

\- ¿lo conoces? -

-es un enemigo de mi papa, tanto el cómo su hermano son muy peligrosos- dijo Blazy

-si... ya nos dimos cuenta de eso- dijo Shield sonrojándose un poco ya que veía como las garras de la kirin acariciaban sus pesuñas

-oye... ¿que te parece si nos vamos a otro lugar?, yo invito la cena- pregunto Blazy de una manera coqueta

-pero estamos cen...- no termino lo que iba a decir Shield ya que uno de los vectores de la kirin acariciaba la entre pierna del caballero

-yo me refiero a otra clase de cena... capitán… ¿o debería decir… caballero? - dijo ella guiñándole el ojo

-vámonos entonces- grito Shield asustando y a la vez emocionado levantándose de su lugar

-ya se van, pero ni si quiera agarraron el pastel- comento Pinkie llegando saltando como siempre

-estoy a dieta, voy a probar otra cosa- dijo Shield

\- ¿que otra cosa puede ser más rico que el pastel? - preguntaba Pinkie mirando a Blazy quien le sujetaba del brazo –oohhh… ahora entiendo... ¿pero y el pastel? -

-dáselos al perro ese que tienes como pony especial- dijo Shield

-oye no porque me guste lo que hay aquí, no signifique que sea un perro que se esté comiendo las sobras de los demás- dijo Brodek entrando al local

-atrápalos muchacho- dijo Pinkie arrojándole los pasteles

-son míos!- grito Brodek emocionado atrapándolos comiéndolos -pastel... cómo te amo... pero no se lo digas a los cupcakes-

-ves que si eres un perro- dijo Shield llevándose a la kirin a otra parte –vámonos conozco un lugar perfecto para esta noche-

-no soy perro!- grito Brodek yendo a la barra -oye Pinkie corrígeme si me equivoco, pero la chica que iba con Shield se parecía Blazy Galaxy-

-no se parece… es Blazy Galaxy- dijo Pinkie

\- ¿crees que sea una buena idea que este inepto este saliendo con ella? - pregunto Brodek preocupado

-no lo sé, además no parece que esté haciendo nada malo- dijo Pinkie con un cupcake en su pesuña lanzándolo en el aire –atrápalo muchacho!-

-cupcakes!- grito Brodek atrapándolo como un perro -no es gracioso Pinkie!- grito el pony verde haciendo reír a la pony rosa

En la casa de los caballeros

-espera… ¿quieres que me vaya de mi casa para que tú y ese subproducto de alterado ese pasen la noche aquí para…? -

-eso mismo niño- dijo Blazy callándolo

\- ¿se te zafo un tornillo? - grito Rockaid - ¿que te pasa animal?... ella es el enemigo-

-su papa es el enemigo ella no lo es- dijo Shield -por favor enano no sabes cuándo espere por esto-

-Shield es muy mala idea, que tal si ella apuñala por la espalda y te mate, ¿no has pensado en eso? - dijo Rockaid

-que importa lo que me pase al menos moriré de placer- dijo Shield

-capitán- dijo Blazy sonrojada

-Shield te lo suplico no lo hagas- dijo Rockaid -si lo haces le diré...- el enano no termino lo que iba a decir ya que un vector de la kirin entro en la cabeza del enano atontándolo dejándolo inconsciente

\- ¿por que hiciste eso? - pregunto Shield - ¿que le hiciste? -

-ya me tenía harta, estará bien solo estará noqueado toda la noche- dijo Blazy -se lo hago a mi hermana a veces cuando esta de latosa-

-o bueno… en ese caso- el capitán tomo el enano y lo lanzo a los arbustos de haya - ¿ahora en que esta...? - el capitán no termino lo que iba a decir ya que la kirin lo beso apasionadamente metiéndolo a la casa cerrando la puerta con llave dejando al niño adormecido en los arbustos

De vuelta con las unicornios más bellas y lindas de Equestria

-soy la peor hermana del mundo- dijo Ember en los regazos de su madre -solo quería hacerlo un buen pony-

-y mira lo que paso- dijo Assiel acariciando sus crines

-se fue por mi culpa, Ventus tenía razón, tal vez si no hubiera vuelto esto no hubiera pasado-

-no digas eso... estamos felices de que hayas vuelto, además esto hubiera ocurrido de todas formas- dijo su mama –de otro modo-

-ahora la maldad lo busca- dijo Ember -y no se detendrán hasta obtener su cabeza-

-el estará bien mientras siga escondido donde quiera que esté- dijo ella

-pero la pregunta correcta seria ¿por cuánto tiempo más duraría escondido? - dijo Ember

-sé que estas preocupado por tu hermano y lo entiendo, pero estando en ese estado no ayudaras en nada- dijo Assiel -tienes que seguir adelante, pensar positivo, él va a volver-

\- ¿pero que te puede garantizar de que Igny regrese mama? - pregunto Ember mirándola a los ojos

-tiene que volver, después de todo la familia no se deja atrás- dijo ella sonriéndole haciendo que se sintiera mejor su hija -no importa cuánto te odie, en el fondo Ignos siempre te amara-

-tienes razón... supongo- dijo ella afuera de la habitación Holy y su banda escuchaban los murmullos desde la puerta

-no se escucha nada- comento Kasidi susurrando como los demás - ¿crees que se hayan dormido? -

-o quizás lo estén haciendo ellas ahora mismo... y sin invitarme- comento el alicornio, pero fue recibido por un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Xion con su bate

-Holy eso es asqueroso… ¿que te pasa? - dijo la gatielaga

-y enfermizo- dijo Kasidi sorprendida

-hay tú lo haces con tus hermanas- dijo Holy sobándose la cabeza haciendo sonrojar a la criada

-eso es diferente- grito ella, pero la gatielaga la calla -estaba ebria- susurraba

-hey si aja- dijo Holy sin creerle

-cállense- dijo Xion mientras seguían escuchando

En la casa de los hermanos marinos

-aaahhhhh una rata horrible!- gritaba Nova con una escoba golpeando a una rata de color negro enorme que entro a su casa hace poco, pero aquella bestia esquivaba los golpes burlándose de ella provocando que las alarmas dispararan -eres mía!- grito Nova persiguiéndola por toda la casa, pero sin resultado alguno

-ha ha ha- aquella rata se burlaba de ella haciéndola enojar yéndose a las escaleras

-tú te lo buscaste- Nova saco una escopeta que tenía debajo del sillón yéndose al panel que estaba en la entrada de su casa desactivando la alarma -ven acá monstro horrible- la unicornio subió al segundo piso viéndola comenzando a disparar comenzando a destruir los muebles de y objetos que había ahí

-ya no se escucha nada- comento Starlight en el tejado de una casa observando la casa de los marinos a lo lejos -ya es hora-

-a la orden- Shunk saca sus cartas invocando a un búho, murciélago y cuervo -vayan- les ordenó a sus mascotas adentrándose a la casa-

-voy a rastrearte y te hare carne molida- dijo Nova entrando a su habitación ahí vio a la rata encima de su cama el cual dispara haciendo que la rata se fuera a otra parte -mi cama aahrrggg, ahora si te mueres!- grito Nova disparando a diestra y siniestra a la rata que corría por su habitación pero aquel animal entro por un agujero -eres mía- dijo ella esperando mientras recargaba munición metiendo el cañón al oyó disparando, la unicornio revisa viendo ahí a la rata sin vida alguna, aquella yegua alegremente mete su pata al oyó para sacarla de ahí -te tengo-

-he he he- la rata despierta con unos cables eléctricos que había por ahí dándole descargas eléctricas a la yegua

-aaahhhh- Nova sentía como la electricidad invadía su cuerpo dejándola chamuscada e inconsciente mientras la rata se iba como si nada yéndose a otra parte encontrándose ahí a las mascotas de Shunk haciéndoles la señas de que la siguieran llegando a un pasillo donde había un portón metálico, los animales llegaron a dicho portón ahí tenían que ingresar un código en un panel así que la rata abre el panel destrozando todos los cables abriéndoles el paso ahí llegaron a un cuarto vacío oscuro donde no había nada salvo que en el centro estaba la cruz de combate dentro de un vitral sin que nadie lo vigilara

\- ¿crees que lo logren? - pregunto Starlight

-eso espero- dijo Shunk seriamente, la rata sonriendo con confianza estaba por avanzar hasta que el cuervo lo detiene, el murciélago lanzo su eco viendo que todo el lugar estaba rodeado por láser por todas partes, así que la rata se sube al búho comenzando a volar comenzando a atravesar los laser volando al mismo tiempo el murciélago lanzaba su eco para ver donde estaban los laser para evitar desgracias, pero...

-está prohibido entrar ahí!- grito una Nova chamuscada con su escopeta apuntándolos –sucias bestias ahora si les cargo el payaso-

-groaa groaa- el cuervo aletea cerca de nova comenzando a atacarla con sus patas y pico

-aaahhh quítate de mi cerebro de plumas- decía Nova comenzando a disparar, los animales aprovecharon el momento y siguieron cruzando su camino hasta llegar a su destino, aquel roedor se truena sus patas enterrando sus uñas en el vidrio dejando un circulo en el vidrio abriéndose, al mismo tiempo el búho tomaba el arma con su pata sacándola de ahí

-quítate de mí vista- Nova golpea al cuervo lanzándolo al suelo viendo después a los animales -eso es de mi hermano dejen eso!- grito ella sacando un control remoto pulsando varios botones el cual los laser se desactivaron saliendo de ahí torretas automáticas asustando a los animales -nunca subestimen a esta oficial... ¿quién ríe ahora bobos? - decían acercándose a las bestias quitándoles la cruz de combate

-groa groaaa- el cuervo quien había golpeado se abalanza sobre ella quitándole el control remoto dándoselo a la rata negra el cual sonrió malvadamente presionando cierto botón logrando que las torretas cambiaran de objetivo apuntando a ella

-he, he, he, linda ratita, ¿no creíste todo lo que te dije?, solo estaba jugando, así soy... yo soy súper divertida- dijo la unicornio vino riendo de nervios, mientras que el búho le arrebato el arma y junto con los demás animales salieron del cuarto cerrando la compuerta dejando a Nova adentro -mi hermano me va a matar... ¿que otra cosa podría salir mal? - en eso las torretas se preparaban para disparar -rayos- dijo ella

-he, he, he- aquella rata reía pulsando el botón de fuego escuchándose gritos en la casa por parte de la yegua

-aaahhhhhhhh- gritos y disparos se oyeron en la casa de los hermanos marinos mientras que los animales salían de la chimenea con el botín en las garras reuniéndose con los ponys

-rápido entren- dijo Shunk con una puerta mágica atrás de él, el cual todos entraron -Starlight rápido-

\- ¿ella estará bien? - pregunto la unicornio lavanda escuchando los gritos, pero el detective la toma de la pesuña y la jala

-estará bien, vámonos- dijo el pony entrando a la puerta el cual cerro desapareciendo mágicamente apareciendo después en las afueras de Ponyville

-la operación fue un éxito- dijo Starlight emocionada por eso el cual los animales estaban felices por eso -todos lo hicieron genial en especial tu- decía mirando a la rata el cual se bajó del búho a tierra firme transformándose en un demonio negro con garras y cabellera de fuego blanco y alas demoniacas

\- ¿que puedo decir?, es bueno salir del trabajo de vez en cuando para ayudar a una amiga de Rarity- dijo Berser estirando su cuerpo

-excelente trabajo, se ganaron un descanso- decía Shunk mirando a sus animales quienes desaparecieron entrando en el bolsillo del detective –¿tuviste problemas al transformarte Black-Berserker? -

-un poco, con eso de que había cámaras en el lugar no podía exponerme ni hablarle a esa yegua- dijo el demonio negro empuñando el arma del caballero de la magia -pero al final lo logramos- dijo entregándoselo a Starlight

-ahora solo falta encontrar a tu dueño- le dijo ella al arma

-ojalá lo logren- dijo Berser -presiento peligro, es hora de que los caballeros reales estén reunidos una vez más para enfrentar al mal que se avecina- decía observando el cielo -bueno es hora de volver al inframundo-

-y yo seguiré buscando la ubicación del ultimo lente, te dejo en tu casa es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti- dijo el pony detective sacando otra puerta

-gracias- dijo Berser despidiéndose –salúdame a Rarity-

-de tu parte- dijo Starlight mientras los ponys entraban a la puerta desapareciendo al instante

-ya falta poco- dijo Starlight mirando el arma de combate -resiste un poco más Ignos… vamos por ti-

En la guarida de Galaxy en un estudio

-jajaja señor Galaxy es usted muy gracioso- dijo Elora hablando con Aspros

-dime Aspros, total andas con mi sobrino somos familia ahora- dijo Aspros sentando en el escritorio bebiendo tranquilamente

-que onda, ¿por que tanta gracia? - dijo Kaiber llegando

-tu tío estaba hablando de las cosas que hacías de chiquito- dijo Elora riéndose

-no te pases tío, me avergüenzas- dijo el pony verde apenado

-no tienes por que avergonzarte, tu padre hizo cosas peores de chiquito- dijo Aspros

\- ¿nos vamos a dormir? - decía la yegua verde a su pony

-te alcanzo en un rato más, tengo que hablar de mi tío de algo- dijo dándole un beso mientras se iba dejándolos solos

\- ¿de que quieres hablar mijo? - pregunto Aspros

-pues necesito que me prestes algunos de tus hombres para hacer ciertas cosas- dijo el pony verde

\- ¿cómo atrapar dicho caballerito real? - Aspros le muestra el periódico al pony verde -tu mujer me conto-

-ella nunca sabe cuándo callarse- dijo Kaiber molesto por eso

-ella está preocupada por ti es todo y afortunadamente estas de suerte cab... yo también voy por ese pend... únete a mí y compartimos la recompensa en parte iguales tu y yo, ¿cómo la ves? -

-no quiero trabajar contigo, solo quiero el dinero para irme de aquí y continuar con mi vida- dijo Kaiber

-pues tu solo no vas a poder hacer nada y menos con esos novatos- dijo Aspros bebiendo su vaso con tequila -no le harás ni cosquillas a ese caballero real a parte no tienes idea de ¿dónde está? -

\- ¿y tú si sabes? - pregunto Kaiber - ¿por que si es así órale me uno? -

-tranquilo mijito no te me exaltes, no podemos ir así nada más, piensa con la cabeza fría, para empezar, necesitamos hombres y de los buenos que no le teman ensuciarse las manos por algo de dinero, una vez hecho viene el plan de como atacar, después ahora si la ubicación y llenarlo de plomo al cab... pero debemos tener cuidado no estaremos solos, otros caza recompensas irán tras él y querrán su cabeza también, no somos los únicos-

-no pues ya estuvo que no podré hacer nada yo solo- dijo Kaiber desilusionado

-para eso me tienes a mí, ya veraz esa recompensa será para nosotros, es mas ya tengo a los hombres que nos ayudaran en esta tarea… ya llamé a Dryhorn y Borsky

\- ¿Qué esos no eran los mandilones que tú y mi papa contrataron hace tiempo? -

-esos mismos, ellos nos conseguirán al personal que requerimos, esa recompensa será nuestra- dijo Aspros sonriendo malvadamente –tú te iras con tu mujer y yo levanto mi negocio-

De vuelta con la familia Fast

\- ¿seguro que quieres el ático Ventus? - preguntaba Ruby Heart

-está bien mama, me gusta estar ahí- decía Ventus viendo su nueva habitación el cual solo tenía un colchón viejo y un estante -tengo lo necesario aquí, hasta tengo una vista perfecta para ver los campos- decía viendo la enorme ventana circula que había ahí -puedo salir y entrar cuando quiera-

-aun así, hijo, mañana en la mañana compraremos unos muebles y así le daremos más vida a este lugar- dijo Reaynilus moviendo unas cajas -te sentirás como en casa Ven-

-gracias papa- dijo Ventus sentándose en su cama el cual soltó algo de polvo

-te dejamos para que te instales descansa cielo- dijo Ruby Heart dándole un último abrazo retirándose con su marido

-buenas noches Ven- dijo Reaynilus

-buenas noches mama, buenas noches papa- dijo Ventus, ambos pegasos bajaron las escaleras dejando al pegaso solo, Ventus invoca sus armas dejándolas colgadas en la pared cruzadas entre si como adorno, luego deja su hombrera mágica en una caja vacía junto con su chaleco que se quitó al instante poniéndola dentro de la caja observando por última vez sus cosas

-"es hora de reunir a la familia, Ventus"- dijo una voz que escucho en la nada

-y lo hice almirante, después de mucho tiempo por fin he encontrado a mi familia y mi nueva vida empieza ahora- dijo Ventus cerrando la caja para nunca más volver a abrirla

A la mañana siguiente

-Twilight- dijo Celestia entrando al castillo -Twilight cariño ¿estás aquí?, quisiera hablar contigo de lo ocurrido-

\- ¿princesa? - dijo Spike asomándose en el segundo piso bajándose inmediatamente para verla -por favor dígame que Twilight está con usted-

-creí que estaba en su castillo- dijo la alicornio del día

-eso pensábamos, pero no llego desde ayer- dijo Starlight presentándose -la hemos buscado, pero no la hemos visto-

-llamen a los caballeros- ordeno Celestia seriamente -y a las demás... nos veremos en el cuartel real-

-si- dijeron la unicornio y Dragon al unisonó mientras la alicornio del día comenzaba a preocuparse temiéndose lo peor

En la casa de los caballeros

-deberíamos vernos de nuevo para repetir ¿no te parece? - dijo Shield saliendo de la casa todo desnudo mientras Blazy se arreglaba el pelo y el vestido

-ya veré- dijo Blazy sonriéndole

\- ¿no quieres que te acompañe? - pregunto Shield

-se cuidarme sola capitán- dijo Blazy dándole un último beso en los labios -cuídate- dijo retirándose

-Shield Heart eres todo un animal, si Holy Blade estuviera aquí se lo restregaría en la cara- dijo el pony blanco

\- ¿que paso? - dijo Rockaid saliendo de los arbustos todo mareado - ¿por que me duele tanto la cabeza?, me siento como si hubiera bebido sidra de manzana en exceso-

-por fin despiertas- dijo Shield

\- ¿que estás haciendo en mi casa Heart? - pregunto Rockaid comenzando a recordar -ya me acorde tú te queda...-

-muy tarde enano, ya se fue y fue pum, pam, kapow- dijo Shield presumiéndole

-me das asco- dijo Rockaid

-caballeros!- grito Spike llegando -emergencia, todos al cuartel de inmediato-

\- ¿que sucede regordete? - pregunto Shield

-Twilight desapareció!- grito él bebe Dragon preocupando a los reales

En la casa de los hermanos marines

-no solo destruyes mi casa… encima dejaste que una bola de animales se robaran mi arma legendaria!- gritaba Gibson dando vueltas a la sala mientras su hermana Nova con unos vendajes en su cuerpo estaba sentada en el sofá roto

-yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar- dijo Nova adolorida

-no puedo creerlo, ¿cómo es posible que pasara eso? - grito el unicornio vino - ¿que le voy a decir a mis colegas?, Cero me lo restregara en la cara y de seguro me acusara con mis superiores-

-jajaja si es cierto, mi amiguis te odia tanto- dijo la yegua riéndose

\- ¿y ahora que vamos a hacer? - grito Gibson

-tranquilo ya encontraremos esa arma he visto sus caras los encontrare- dijo Nova

-son animales, hay millones de ellos ¿cómo vas a saber cuál es cuál? - grito Gibson en ese momento tocan la puerta - ¿que quieren? -

-señor- dijo una cebra marine entrando susurrándole algo al oído

\- ¿es enserio? - la cebra mueve la cabeza en señal de si retirándose

\- ¿que pasa bro? - pregunto Nova

-la princesa Twilight ha desaparecido, eso es lo que pasa- dijo Gibson saliendo de la casa -voy al cuartel de los caballeros a ver que ocurrió-

-espero que la encuentren porque si no- dijo Nova poniéndose su pesuña izquierda al cuello

-ya lo sé… nuestros planes se irán abajo, bonita hora que se me ocurrió besarla- dijo Gibson retirándose de mala gana -y más te vale que limpies este lugar cuando yo regrese- dijo azotando la puerta

-que genio- dijo Nova recostándose en el sofá

En la casa de la capitana

-aquí tienen lo hice con mucho amor- Kasidi sirviéndoles unos waffles en el comedor retirándose

-ella es un encanto- dijo Assiel probando su comida -y cocina tan rico- dijo saboreándolo

-es increíble- dijo una Ember con el pelo arreglado portando su chaleco de mithril -ella es un amor-

-haa… ¿entonces tú y ella?...- decía su mama chocando sus cascos

-sip- dijo Ember tomándose la taza de café tranquilamente

\- ¿y el alicornio ese? -

-también- dijo Ember

\- ¿te cuidaste? -

-si- dijo su hija dándole tranquilidad a su mama

-esa es mi niña- dijo Assiel

-bueno mi angelito, luego regreso- dijo Holy Blade con Xion

\- ¿a dónde van? - pregunto Assiel

-al bosque negro a ver si podemos rescatar algo de la casa de Holy- dijo la gatielaga en la cabeza de su amigo

-y si no la volveremos a construir de nuevo, ¿no es genial? - dijo Holy haciendo que la gatita se deprimiera -en fin, te veo después- dijo acercándose a la dama plateada levantando los labios

\- ¿que quieres? - pregunto Ember molesta

-quiere que lo beses- dijo Assiel

-haaaw- Paint le da un beso de piquito en los labios alegrándose el alicornio -ahora un beso la dama dorada-

-ya muévete- dijo Xion jalando al alicornio de las orejas –adiós chicas-

-ese chico es tan pervertido- dijo Assiel

-tiene sus momentos, es lindo y me hace reír- dijo Ember, en eso un pergamino mágico aparece frente a ella extendiéndolo comenzando a leerlo

-Ember sé que has estado preocupada por tu hermano y hay algo que debes saber... tu amigo Ven y otros de sus amigos están...-

-oh por Lauren-

\- ¿que pasa? - pregunto su mama

-al parecer Twilight se perdió y esos idiotas no tienen idea de donde esta- dijo Ember levantándose poniéndose su abrigo azul dándole un beso de nariz a su mama –¿me esperaras? -

-tengo que ver a tu padre- dijo Assiel

\- ¿que ibas a decirme antes de interrumpirte? - pregunto Ember

-nada importante- dijo Assiel sonriéndole

-Kasidi voy salir, cuida mi casa no me esperes-

-ok Paint- dijo la criada llegando despidiéndose de beso mientras desaparecía ella mágicamente -es linda su hija- dijo ella mientras su madre le sonreía

-lo es- dijo la yagua dorada

En el cuartel de los caballeros en la sala de juntas todos estaban reunidos desde las manes hasta los reales, el sargento Gibson, Celestia, Luna, Shining Armor y Spike

\- ¿cómo es posible que esto pasara? - dijo Tennessee golpeado la mesa

-debimos saber que esto pasaría- dijo Applejack -hay que encontrarla cuando antes-

-Twilight- dijo Spike preocupado

-tranquilo Spikeywikey la encontraremos- dijo Rarity dándole un abrazo

\- ¿creen que haya sido Blackgate? - pregunto Pinkie

-él ya está muerto- dijo Rainbow

-eso pensábamos al principio, pero no lo estaba- dijo Pinkie

\- ¿lo dices por lo de Ven y el incidente ese? - dijo Fluttershy con miedo

-y lo peor de todo es que no tenemos idea de donde esta Fast- dijo Rockaid -creo que la pelea entre él y la princesa si les afecto bastante-

-oigan… a lo mejor mi hermana está perdida y no sabe cómo regresar, no siempre tiene que ser ese loco detrás de todo- dijo Shining

-no hay que confiarnos Shining- dijo Ember apareciendo mágicamente -hay que encontrarla antes de que los demás villanos lo hagan-

-habrá que separarnos y buscar en las ciudades conocidas para ella- dijo Alex

-y que uno busque en el bosque Everfree- dijo Brodek -Shield y yo podríamos revisar-

-y ustedes cinco exploran Ponyville y Canterlot a ver si encuentran algo del paradero de la princesa- dijo Tennessee a las manes

-así será cola anillada- dijo Applejack aceptando la misión de búsqueda como las demás

-chaparro tu y yo esperaremos en el castillo a ver si Twilight regresa- dijo Ember al bebe Dragon

-y los demás vayan a las otras ciudades y averigüen lo que sepan- ordeno Luna

-Mapache y yo iremos al imperio a revisar si se encuentra mi hermana haya- dijo Shining con Mapache el cual estaba lista

-háganlo con discreción, no queremos alertar a la pony hada esa- dijo Celestia

-en marcha caballeros- dijo Rockaid saliendo con el grupo y príncipe del cuartel

-vamos chicas hay una alicornio que tenemos que encontrar- dijo Rainbow volando seguido de las otras manes

-tranquilo Spike la encontraremos- dijo Ember abrazándolo

-solo espero que este bien- dijo Spike preocupado por su querida amiga

\- ¿alguien sabe dónde está Starlight Glimmer? - pregunto Luna

-dijo que fue a ver a alguien- comento Spike

En la oficina de la dama de hierro

-me gustaría ayudarla, pero... en este momento mis hadas están buscando a Lord Draco- dijo Cero -esta suelto en alguna parte y debo encontrarlo antes de que nos cause problemas-

-lo sé, pero estoy muy preocupada por ella- dijo Starlight preocupada -ella no desaparece así nada más-

-veré que puedo hacer- dijo Cero aceptando su ayuda

De vuelta con la princesa desaparecida

-¿puedo regresar a casa ahora?- preguntaba la alicornio saliendo de la tienda cojeando un poco viendo que estaba en unos prados hermosos, había flores blancas por todo el lugar el viento corría dándole en la cara revoloteando su crin mientras las nubes que cubrían el sol se despejaron, mostrando con esos rayos a lo lejos había un lago y de ahí unas montañas más haya el cual brillaba mostrando sus reflejos brillando en un tono dorado, por alguna razón la yegua sentía tranquilidad algo que no había sentido así jamás

-es hermoso este lugar ¿no te parece?, es uno de los milagros de la madre tierra- dijo Pams apareciendo así de la nada tocándole la frente a la yegua –veo que ya estas mejor, pero no estas lista aun para volver-

-lo sé, pero... estuve fuera todo un día y yo... yo... ¿que es este lugar exactamente? - pregunto Twilight sin dejar de ver el paisaje -siento algo familiar en este lugar, ya lo había sentido antes no sé porque-

-es el Lago Agudeza- dijo Pams –aquí es donde vengo cuando quiero despejar la mente, ya sabes alejándome de los problemas- dijo el carnero sintiendo la brisa del viento en su cara

-si, problemas- la alicornio sintió una tristeza en el alma

-por tu cara equina diría que tienes eso- dijo Pams volteándola a ver

-un amigo muy especial que significa tanto para mí se fue- dijo la alicornio con suma tristeza -lo eche de mi vida, echándole la culpa a otro querido amigo diciéndole cosas horribles que no sé por que lo dije- dijo ella sentándose en el pasto

-estabas segada por la ira- dijo Pams -la ira nos hace decir cosas que terminan por herir a los demás eso debieron habértelo enseñado tus padres cuando eras una niña-

-si me enseñaron, es solo que lo olvide en ese momento- dijo Twilight reflexionando todo

-ustedes los equinos son tan olvidadizos, a este paso no me sorprendería que estén al borde de la extinción- dijo el carnero -terminaran matándose entre ellos mismos, trayendo hambre, destrucción a sus tierras llegando a este lugar- decía refiriéndose a donde estaban

-para eso están las princesas, ellas se encargan de traer paz y orden- dijo Twilight

\- ¿y crees que con eso haya equilibrio natural? - esa pregunta hizo reflexionar aún más a la princesa - ¿que pasara cuando las fuerzas del mal se apoderen del mundo? -

-luchare contra esta fuerza maligna hasta el final, quizás no lo sepas, pero contamos con caballeros de la realeza y nos han apoyado bastante-

\- ¿pero que pasara el día en que ya no esté ninguno de los que mencionaste?, ¿los equinos sobrevivirán por si solos?, ¿el equilibrio volverá? - comento Pams -el bien y el mal siempre existirán, son dos fuerzas opuestas que deben coexistir, ¿que te garantiza de que la maldad no volverá a surgir una vez más? -

-yo... no lo sé... no había pensado en eso- dijo Twilight mientras el carnero agarraba una flor blanca volviendo a ver a la princesa diciéndole lo siguiente

-toda historia tiene un principio y un final, y solo tú decides como terminar tu historia- dijo Pams poniéndole la flor en su cabeza -y espero que tu historia no termine en tragedia como lo fue en mi historia-

-...- la princesa se quedó callada mientras el carnero iba a la tienda

-así que dime… ¿estas lista para volver a casa Twilight Sparkle? - pregunto Pams

-yo... aun no me siento bien... y si no te molesta, ¿podría quedarme un poco mas contigo?, quiero despejar mi mente como tu lo haces- dijo ella levantándose volteándolo a ver sonriéndole, aquella cabra solo soltó una leve sonrisa

-has lo que quieras... no me molesta en lo absoluto- dijo el carnero dándole una muleta para que se apoyara en ella la princesa -sígueme- comenzando a caminar alejándose de la tienda

\- ¿a dónde vamos? - pregunto Twilight siguiéndolo

-al lago-

\- ¿a despejar la mente? - dijo ella

-no, necesito un poco de agua para la comida- dijo Pams caminando tranquilamente sacando de onda a la princesa

-sabes algo... no sé porque, pero... tú me recuerdas a alguien que conozco… es mágico y todo eso, no sé porque, pero siento un aura en ti que no sé cómo explicarlo- dijo Twilight

-princesa... por favor... solo soy un simple carnero que ha vivido mucho tiempo y ha aprendido lo que es la vida- dijo Pams mientras seguían su camino por los hermosos prados al lago

Mientras tanto en la base real

-seguimos buscando, pero no hay señal de la princesa Twilight- dijo Gibson reportándole a la princesa Celestia

-sigan buscando en cada casa o roca o lo que sea, pero no dejen de buscar- desde una plataforma mirando el fondo que había abajo

-descuide princesa la encontraremos- dijo Gibson retirándose mientras Cel seguía observando tranquilamente, pero con una preocupación por dentro

-Twilight, Ventus… por favor por lo que más quieran, regresen a casa por favor- dijo Celestia pensando en su querida alumna y en su caballero, ya que esos ponys habían tomado diferentes caminos rumbo hacia un destino incierto


	62. Una pizca de esperanza

**_*Capitulo 62: Una pizca de esperanza_**

-me mentiste!- dijo Rara quien estaba en su apartamento hablando con alguien quien era muy especial para ella

-lo se mi reina- dijo Aspros

\- ¿por que no me dijiste que eras el famoso Lord Draco?, ¿tienes idea lo que pase al descubrirlo?, mis amigos de la farándula me mostraron fotos de ti cuando te apresaron en Manehatan- dijo la cantante dándole la espalda -estaba asustada al descubrirlo... lo que mas me molesta es que no tuvieras el valor para decírmelo-

-no te lo dije porque me importabas mi vida- dijo el kirin acercándose a ella acariciando con sus garras el escultural cuerpo desnudo de la yegua -además no quería involucrarte en mi vida de crimen... te estaba protegiendo-

-...- aquella cantante sentía tristeza en su alma de su amigo kirin - ¿de que? - sin verle la cara

-mis enemigos me buscan y no quiero poner en peligro a los que me importan… en especial tu- dijo Aspros abrazándola con ternura por detrás -te eche de menos como no te imaginas mi reina... cuando estaba en esa celda fría y oscura... pensaba en ti, en verte otra vez, sentir tus caricias, tus besos, tu hermosa piel- el kirin comenzó a besar a Rara por la espalda dando un suspiro la yegua

\- ¿en serio pensaste en mí? - dijo ella mirándolo finalmente mirándolo con sus ojos zaphiro - ¿o en tus mujeres? -

-cada día de mi vida solo pensaba en ti, mis viejas ya no me quieren, solo me quedas tu- dijo Aspros sin dejar de besarla en todo su cuerpo -ni mi familia me ha querido visitar-

-yo si te hubiera visitado- dijo Rara -ahora que lo es todo no podemos estar juntos, somos de diferentes mundos-

-pero no significa que podamos cruzar nuestros caminos de vez en cuando- el kirin miro a la yegua con ternura dándole un beso en los labios separándose de ella, pero Rara lo tomo del cuello y lo beso esta vez con más pasión, ambas criaturas no dejaban de besarse así que el kirin la acuesta en el sofá sin dejar de besarla comenzando a hacer lo suyo dándole placer a la yegua

Esa misma noche en la mansión del Merobingeano

-déjame ver si entendí bien ¿quieres que me una contigo?... ¿ósea que hagamos una alianza? - dijo una Violet quien portaba un pantalón negro con rojo con blusa y chaqueta del mismo color con una línea pintada de rojo en una parte de su cara, ella se encontraba en el patio trasero de la casa del loro recostada en una silla

-si- decía Arpeggio ya arreglado con su elegante traje como siempre desde su jaula móvil -tu y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común... nos gustan armar cosas, por ejemplo- dijo acomodándose el monóculo

-tú lo haces por hobby, yo creo para matar- dijo ella mientras un grifo robot le traía un vaso con bebida alcohólica, el cual la unicornio lo toma con su magia

-y aparte tenemos enemigos en común- dijo el loro

-esos son tus enemigos, yo no tengo problemas con ninguno de ellos a excepción de esas ponys de armonía y caballeros reales-

\- ¿ves a lo que me refiero? yo también los detesto!- grito Arpeggio –daría lo que fuera con tal de deshacerme de ellos siempre están ahí arruinando mis planes de venganza-

-bienvenido a mi mundo- comento la yegua violeta frustrada también -no tienes idea por la humillación que tuve que pasar, quiero ver a esos ponys retorcerse de dolor pidiéndome que los mate- decía la yegua con rabia

-con mi inteligencia y tu locura seremos los amos de este mundo, nadie se interpondrá en nuestro camino- dijo Arpeggio - ¿que dices? - el loro salió de la jaula acercándose a ella extendiendo su ala -socia-

-que diablos… acepto- dijo la loca estrechando su pata con el formando una alianza - ¿y cuando volveré a ver a ese galán robótico? -

-si fuera tú me alejaría de el- dijo el loro advirtiéndole -y mejor concentrémonos en nuestro nuevo objetivo- decía haciéndole la seña a un robo grifo que le trajera algo -esto me trajeron de Equestria y te va a interesar- la yegua revisa y ve que se trataba de un periódico

-ha, ha, ha, ha ¿es en serio? - dijo la yegua riéndose viendo él se busca de Ignos Nigth -me pregunto ¿cómo habrá reaccionado la princesita esa de la amistad?... ¿quieres ir por el verdad? -

-claro… y cobrar la recompensa, ese dinerito no nos caería mal con esa lana podemos hacer muchas cosas, expandirnos, tener nuevos dominios- dijo el loro –ayúdame a cazarlo Violet-

-ok... ok... me convenciste, pero eso si- decía seriamente la yegua levantándose de su lugar -dame el privilegio de castrar a ese cab... para que nunca más vuelva a tener descendientes y así vengar a mis antepasados-

-hecho- dijo el loro sonriendo malvadamente -este es el comienzo de una hermosa amistad-

-vamos a necesitar de muchas armas si queremos cazar a ese unicornio- decía la loca riéndose sin dejar de ver el periódico

En la caza Livingheart

-hola diablilla- dijo Selina llegando a la casa viendo a la kirin con una mascada verde en el cuello leyendo algo sentada en su sofá

-hasta que te dejas ver Selina- dijo Blazy -donde andabas-

-estuve en las calles contratando empleados para la cacería del unicornio real- decía la batpony sirviéndose algo en el bar - ¿y pudiste sacarle algo al pend... ese? -

-nope… salí con el por diversión- dijo Blazy

-te acostaste con el ¿verdad? - dijo Selina

-pues... ¿se me nota mucho la cara? - decía la kirin sonrojada

-tienes la misma cara lujúrienta que tu padre- dijo Selina -te lo tiraste y aun así no le sacaste nada, ¿ni dónde está siquiera? -

-de hecho, sé que lo extrañan, pero hasta ahí... ellos tampoco saben dónde está ese unicornio... ¿porque no vas a ver a tu amiguito el sobreviviente?, tal vez si le calientas lo suficiente te dice algo- dijo Blazy haciendo reír a Selina

-hay escuincla para tu información no he visto al sobreviviente en todo el día, no sé por que- dijo la batpony

-quizás ha de ser por la peleíta que tuvo con la princesa de la amistad- dijo Blazy sorprendiendo a Selina -me lo dijo mientras estábamos en la cama- decía sonriendo malvadamente -que fue una pelea muy fuerte-

-cómo me hubiera gustado estar ahí para consolarlo- dijo la batpony sintiendo lastima por el

-niña Blazy no creerá lo que me dijeron las criadas mientras volvían de sus compras- decía Grizzly llegando presentándose ante ellas -al parecer la princesa de la amistad desapareció-

\- ¿desapareció? - dijo Blazy sorprendida al igual que Selina por lo que decía el oso

-eso dicen los rumores- comento el oso

\- ¿quién crees que haya sido?... ¿mi papa, Gate o Arpeggio? - pregunto Blazy

-no lo sé… lo que importa ahora es preparar nuestros hombres para la caza del caballero real- dijo la batpony

En la presa abandonada

-eso es lo que me dicen my subordinados so what you think? - pregunto Straam en las afueras del lugar sobre la presa contemplando el paisaje junto con Gate y compañía

-una princesa desaparecida- decía Gate sin su mascara

\- ¿crees que haya sido Galaxy? - pregunto Megahorn quien calibraba sus puños metálicos

-no es su modus operandi- dijo Gate

-los caballeros están desesperados, no se sabe que ocurrió con la princesa Twilight- dijo el seapony -sus amigos y princesas están ayudando en todo, podríamos atacarlos de sorpresa-

-no, tenemos otra prioridad… debemos que atrapar a un unicornio y cobrar la recompensa- dijo Gate seriamente

En los muelles de la ciudad de Philidelphia ya pasada de la noche

\- ¿es ese barco? - pregunto Kaiber viendo un barco de carga llegando al muelle quien iba acompañado con el kirin de Galaxy

-ese mismo- dijo Aspros mientras una rampa descendía al suelo ahí una criatura bajaba de ahí -hasta que por fin llegas pin... Dryhorn-

-patrón… gusto verlo de nuevo- decía un rinoceronte gris bípedo musculoso de ojos cafés portando pantalón negro chaleco verde con el emblema de la Galatic Klaww en ella en su espalda, guantes, gorro negro con googles en su cabeza con un taladro metálico que usaba como cuerno saludando al kirin chocando su puño derecho con el de el

-mira nada mas como andas cab...- dijo Aspros

-si, el frio de Druzznia me hizo bien- decía Dryhorn chocando sus puños -soy más fuerte y resistente que nunca-

-y el pin... Borsky ¿dónde anda? - pregunto el kirin azul

-oye Borsky ven acá, el patrón quiere verte- grito el rinoceronte

-disculpa estaba en el baño- dijo un jabalí de color café claro con líneas negras y con una melena roja que tenía en su cabeza, era también bípedo de atuendos llevaba un pantalón negro botas metálicas grises con pechera con hombreras con picos del mismo color con el emblema de la Galatic Klaww en su espalda, tenía dos colmillos en su hocico que son metálicos muy letales al igual que sus otros colmillos y tenía unos lentes oscuros que usaba -patrón- decía el jabalí quien arrastraba una enorme caja metálica

-Borsky- dijo Aspros chocando garra con el -ven mijito conócelos ellos son Dryhorn y Borsky... es mi sobrino Kaiber ¿si se acuerdan de él no? -

-cómo olvidarlo- dijo el jabalí mirándolo fijamente -el hijo de Deuteros-

-igualito a su padre, nada más falta que le salgan los cuernos y escamas- dijo el rinoceronte

-hola- dijo Kaiber saludándolos siendo un poco intimidado por esas bestias

-sentimos mucho la perdida de tu padre- dijo el rinoceronte lamentando su muerte

-él era un amigo y colega nuestro- dijo Borsky quitándose los lentes mostrando que el ojo derecho blanco y el otro era de color amarillo

-eso si, ténganlo por seguro su muerte no será en vano- dijo Aspros -Blackgate pagara por esto al igual que su put... hermano-

-sigo sin poder creer que ese alicornio siga vivo... cuando lo encuentre lo voy a.… haaaaa- el cuerno de Dryhorn comenzó a girar como un taladro perforando una caja enorme de carga dejando un oyó enorme saliendo de ahí como si nada

-lo llenaremos de plomo a ese desgraciado- dijo el jabalí poniendo la caja de frente al kirin -le trajimos un regalo patrón- decía abriendo la caja metálica en ella había lingotes de oro y unas que otras armas avanzadas

-ha ha por eso caen bien cab...- dijo Aspros agarrando una metralleta examinándola -es poderosa-

-y no solo eso… salgan ahora- grito Dryhorn haciendo que varios ponys mercenarios de la Galatic Klaww bajaran del barco en total eran como unos treinta -estos tontos quisieron unirse a su causa, les falta práctica, pero pelean bien-

-excelente, vamos por buen camino… con estos hombres más con lo que recluto mi sobrino ya tenemos nuestro ejército listo- dijo Aspros

-y así la Galatic Klaww volverá a renacer- dijo Borsky

-escúchenme bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer- decía Aspros reuniendo a su pandilla para preparar el golpe de sus vidas

-"hay una recompensa bien jugosa por capturar a un caballero real y no se trata de uno cualquiera, se trata del mismo cab... que me encerró y arruino mis planes, nosotros estaremos entrenando a los reclutas hasta que sepan matar"- Aspros se encontraba con sus nuevos lacayos en su casa enseñándoles a su ejército a disparar junto con Borsky mientras que Dryhorn les enseñaba a pelear noqueando a algunos en el camino y a la vez enseñando a Kaiber a usar el arma como lo hacía su papa y enseñándole a pelear a la vez mientras su mujer lo observaba riéndose ya que fallaba algunas veces, Sunflower y Goreline veía por dentro sin estar de acuerdo con todo lo que pasaba -"no seremos los únicos que van por el unicornio ese... los más seguro es que nuestros enemigos también irán por el"-

En la presa abandonada Gate y sus lacayos usaban el equipo de Dharak para encontrar pistas del paradero de Ignos Nigth, Selina estaba en una bodega abandonada donde observaba el cómo Groonz y Grizzly estaba entrenando a un grupo de ponys que estaba vestido de traje al estilo gánster todos ellos practicaban con unas garras metálica que tenían en sus brazos el cual cortaban como mantequilla a unos maniquíes con forma de unicornio mientras sonreía malvadamente ella, Arpeggio y Violet estaban en un taller privado de la mansión del loro el cual continuaron armando a más robo grifos y otra cosa más en las sombras -"y mientras ustedes entrenan... yo tratare de sacar información sobre el escondite del caballero de la magia ahí tengo uno que otro conocido que me puede echar una garra"- Aspros se encontraba en un callejón el cual Gibson hablaba con él acerca de los negocios que hacían y de paso preguntar por la búsqueda del prófugo el cual no ha habido resultado alguno -"y de paso recobrar el tiempo perdido con una amiguita mía"-

Aspros estaba en la casa de la cantante Coloratura escuchándola cantar en su piano gozando el kirin de su bella voz, otras veces comían juntos, le ayudaba con su trabajo con la música invirtiendo dinero en ella para recuperar algo de su dinero amenazando de muerte a las compañía de música para que cantara, sin que se diera cuenta ella, salían a la calle a divertirse como un par de enamorados, fueron a la feria a una lugar donde cataban vinos, un día de campo, terminando en la cama ellos dos, por otro lado Nova y Gibson seguían trabajando desde su casa como de costumbre esperando encontrar a Twilight para seguir con su meta mientras Cero no bajaba la guardia vigilándolos a cada rato, sin perder de vista su objetivo de encontrar a Aspros -"gracias a mi amiga me dijo ciertos rumores interesantes, la princesa Twilight desapareció, todos sus conocidos la están buscando desde sus amigas hasta los caballeros"- las princesas seguían con sus labores reales mientras que los demás seguían buscando a Twilight en cualquier parte del reino, las manes preguntaban por los conocidos de ella y los caballeros la buscaron en el bajo mundo pero nada sin tener idea de que Twilight seguía bien recuperándose poco a poco haciéndole compañía al carnero Pams en el lago agudeza -"no solo ella desapareció, también me enteré que otro caballero se fue y parece ser que nunca más regresara"- Ventus estaba disfrutando su nueva vida en la cuidad nueva Leaf Green ayudando a su mama en el negocio de florista, otra veces estaba con su papa en la herrería forjando algo, por primera vez Ventus era feliz sin las preocupaciones que le rodeaba

-"y aprovechando que los buenos están divididos nosotros nos haremos fuertes una vez que ya tengamos al objetivo a la vista, vamos por ese caballero de la magia"- y todo lo que dijo el kirin ocurrió pasando un mes exacto

Un mes después en el castillo Canterlot

\- ¿y bien? - pregunto Celestia en su trono junto con Luna y Cadence a los hermanos marinos

-nada aun- dijo Nova comenzando a frustrarse la princesa del día

\- ¿cómo es posible que no la hayan podido encontrar? - dijo exaltándose Celestia

-tía tranquila- dijo Cadence tomándola de la pesuña derecha -se cómo te sientes, pero no pierdas la cordura-

-Cadence tiene razón, recuerda lo que nos ha dicho el anciano, las malas noticias siempre llegan rápido- dijo Luna

-pero no sé cuánto tiempo más podremos ocultar esto- dijo Celestia

-mis suegros preguntan cuándo regresa ella, pero les digo que ese viaje al reino Changeling es largo- dijo Cadence -creo que mi suegra empieza a sospechar-

-y los caballeros lo único que han encontrado fueron solo extorsionistas que querían chantajearlos- dijo Gibson -pero ya se encargaron de ellos-

-habrá que ir a otras partes y buscar- dijo Luna –extender la búsqueda saliendo de Equestria-

-hay que encontrarla antes de el enemigo lo haga... si algo le llegara a pasar no me lo perdonaría- dijo Celestia

-si tan solo Ventus estuviera aquí ya la hubiera encontrado- dijo Nova

-pero tampoco tenemos idea ¿dónde está? - dijo Cadence frustrada

-no pierdan la esperanza princesas, Twilight es fuerte regresara tengan fe por eso- dijo Gibson, en la entrada del lugar se encontraba Blossom Cero vigilando discretamente

En el cuartel de los caballeros, las manes estaban reunidas en la sala de descanso

-un mes, un maldito mes y Twilight no ha aparecido!- grito Rainbow pataleando en el aire

-no hay que perder la fe- dijo Rarity sentada en el sofá con Applejack y Fluttershy

-la esperanza es lo que muere al último- dijo Applejack -ya aparecerá nuestra amiga-

-sigo diciendo que esto me huele a Blackgate- dijo Pinkie recostada en el suelo

-aunque lo fuera ya nos habría dicho ese loco- dijo Fluttershy -o enviado una parte de ella- decía asustándose

\- ¿entonces por que no ha vuelto? - pregunto Rainbow - ¿que no le importamos? -

-si le importamos nenita, pero las heridas del corazón son difíciles de sanar- dijo Rarity -ni con un factor de curación, esa herida sigue ahí… dentro de ti-

\- ¿y si utilizamos a Reyzord para encontrar a Twilight? - dijo Pinkie

-ya lo intentamos, pero Reyzord no la pudo encontrar, ¿no lo recuerdas? - dijo Rarity -fue la primera opción que intentamos-

-cierto lo olvide, tonta de mi- dijo Pinkie golpeándose la frente

-esperemos que Alex y los otros encuentren algo- dijo Rainbow

-primero Ignos, luego Ven, ahora Twilight... ¿cuándo acabara todo este sufrimiento? - dijo Fluttershy comenzando a llorar ya que extrañaba a sus queridos ponys

-no lo sé terroncito, no lo sé- dijo Applejack

En la casa de Shield Heart

\- ¿dónde tienes el arma? - pregunto Shield quien estaba en la cocina con Starlight Glimmer

-se lo di a Trixie- dijo la unicornio lavanda en la mesa -nadie sospecharía de ella, la Marine la ve como una maga fracasada jamás creerán que ella tiene el arma legendaria-

\- ¿y supiste algo de la última pieza del mapa? - pregunto Shield ofreciéndole una taza de café a su amiga

-Rarity y yo fuimos a ver a Shunk, dice que está en Equestria así que la sigue buscando, pero nada... es como si se hubiera desvanecido al igual que Ventus- dijo Starlight - ¿supieron algo de el? -

-no, es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado- dijo Shield limpiando algunos platos del lavadero

-tal vez debería revisar su casa a ver si encuentro algo- dijo Starlight

-el enano reviso sus cosas, pero no hayo nada- dijo Shield

-tiene que haber algo que el mocoso no haya visto, no hará daño si reviso por mi cuenta- dijo Starlight

-has lo que quieras ellos no están, se fueron a Chicaltgo a ver si encuentran a Twilight a haya- dijo Shield

-eso voy a hacer- dijo Starlight terminándose su bebida

En la casa de la capitana

\- ¿han sabido algo de Twilight? - pregunto Assiel en el sofá quien tenía a Ember recostada en sus piernas

-nada mama, a este paso mis amigos desaparecerán si no hago algo- dijo Ember -ni siquiera sabemos dónde está Ven, Holy, Xion y Kasidi están investigando por su cuenta, pero nada-

-todo saldrá bien cariño… una luz habrá al final de esta oscuridad- dijo Assiel acariciando su crin

-le falle al equipo mama nos estamos dividiendo, a este paso… seremos consumidos por la oscuridad- dijo Ember preocupada

En el lago agudeza

-estar aquí me han servido bastante- dijo una Twilight ya recuperada sin ningún vendaje caminando sin problemas con Pams de regreso a la tienda -pude despejar mi mente y todo eso disfrutando de la vida-

-me alegra escuchar eso- dijo Pams entrando -eres una alicornio muy interesante... sabes si quieres puedes quedarte a vivir aquí-

\- ¿en serio? - pregunto Twilight

-tienes todo lo necesario aquí, ¿para que quieres volver si lo único que harás es encontrar problemas lastimándote a ti misma?, no fue eso lo que te trajo aquí- dijo Pams sentándose cerca del caldero

-pues si, pero...-

-su destino es la extinción... la guerra ya viene- dijo Pams sirviéndose sopa del caldero en un tazón

\- ¿que guerra? - pregunto Twilight

-la que está por venir, las fuerzas del mal chocaran entre si por el control de todo… es mejor que te salves a ti misma, los ponys no tienen salvación... aquí podrías tener la tranquilidad que siempre deseaste, vivirías un largo tiempo con la naturaleza-

-siempre he querido una vida así lejos de la civilización... tal vez tengas razón... me importa un cacahuate esa guerra... a nadie le importo ya... después de lo cruel que he sido con los que me rodean- dijo Twilight recibiendo el tazón del carnero comiendo lo que había ahí

-haces lo correcto, somos superiores a los mortales- dijo Pams, luego de un rato la alicornio se fue volando al lago de nuevo dejando solo al carnero quien este la observaba alejándose, así que de la nada toma unas flores haciéndolas pedazos hasta convertirlas en polvo -es hora de tu prueba final- el carnero solo lo que tenía en sus manos el cual se produjo una fuerte ventisca que se iba alejando poco a poco de el yéndose a un lugar desconocido

En la casa de los caballeros

-yuujuuu mocoso ¿regresaste? - pregunto Starlight entrando a la casa, pero no había señal alguna -bueno mejor para mí- la unicornio lavanda entro comenzando a revisar la casa para saber alguna pista que dejo el pegaso amargado, reviso cada parte de la vivienda cuando de pronto - ¿que es esto? - la yegua encuentra un papel arrugado extendiéndolo para ver lo que había -bingo- decía ella sonriendo saliendo de la casa a toda prisa

De vuelta con la yegua que todas quieren, desean y aman

\- (toc, toc, toc)-

-pasen- dijo Paint recargada en su madre abriéndose la puerta -hola chaparrito-

-hola- dijo Spike saludando a ambas, el llevaba unos patines y un traje de detective con sombrero, monóculo y pipa que soltaba burbujas resbalándose al caminar al tratar de llegar a ellas

\- ¿que llevas puesto? - pregunto Assiel mientras las yeguas se reían de el

-Ember ¿me prestas a Reyzord?, quiero buscar a Twilight por mi cuenta-

-Spike es inútil ya tratamos, pero no hubo respuestas que no lo recuerdas- dijo Ember

-ya lo sé, pero estoy desesperado, me canse de esperarla en el castillo y quiero intentarlo otra vez- dijo Spike

-sé que estas preocupado por ella chaparro, pero... pero...- Ember veía a Spike quien hacia la carita de perrito triste –no, no mama míralo está haciendo la carita de perrito triste- dijo tapándose la vista - ¿dejo de hacerlo? -

-si- dijo Assiel así que la unicornio plateada se destapa viendo la carita tierna que hacía -que tramposa eres Assiel... está bien- dijo Ember aceptando mientras su mama sonreía

-si... el detective privado Spike entra en acción- dio él bebe dragón emocionado

-oye!, ¿que te pasa?, ese es mi maldito trabajo tu...- dijo Shunk saliendo de la cocina quejándose siendo visto por las yeguas -ehh... hola- dijo el pony sonriéndoles -aaaaahhhh- Shunk es lanzado por la ventana cayendo en el cesto de basura -estoy bien- decía Shunk dentro del bote

\- ¿quién es ese? - pregunto Assiel saliendo de la casa con Spike y Ember quien se limpiaba los cascos

-solo un fan que esta de mirón donde no lo llaman- explico Ember tocando su silbato llamando a Reyzord quien se presentó al instante

-guau-

-terminemos con esto… ¿tienes la prenda de ella? - pregunto Ember así que Spike de su gorra saca unas medias de color rosa con negro dándoselas a ellas -son de encaje... Reyzord cariño huele...- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que un fuerte viento golpea a nuestro héroe

\- ¿que pasa? - preguntaba Assiel mientras su pelo se revolvía como la de su hija

-algún pegaso bromista debió haber lanzado una corriente de aire fuerte- dijo Spike siendo llevado debido a los patines que traía, pero es sostenido por la cola larga de la unicornio plateada

-eso fue raro- dijo Ember viendo que la corriente se había ido -muy bien Reyzord huele esto- dijo la capitana haciendo que le perro lo oliera

-guau-

\- ¿es en serio? - dijo Ember

-guau guau guau-

\- ¿que te está diciendo hija? - pregunto Assiel

\- ¿encontró algo? - pregunto él bebe dragón

-al parecer, pero es imposible si antes no hayo nada, ¿entonces cómo es que...? -

-menos charla y más acción- dijo Spike acercándose al perro poniéndole una soga en su collar –llévame haya Reyzord-

-espera, espera, no es seguro, que tal si se...-

-es mi amiga Ember tengo que encontrarla- dijo Spike haciéndole la carita de perrito triste

-carajo deja de hacer eso- dijo Ember sacando de sus trajes un brazalete metálico dorado con un diamante verde -ve, pero llévate esto... si encuentras algo llámame y voy enseguida-

-ok- dijo Spike poniéndose el brazalete de Ignos en su brazo izquierdo -nos vemos... andando Reyzord llévame a la prin... cesaaa twiiiliiiight- el perro corrió con fuerza llevándose al bebe dragón –aaahhh ¿cómo se detiene esta cosa? -

-Spike cuidado con el...- Ember y su mama se taparon la vista ya que él bebe dragón se estrelló con algo -no te lleves el buzón-

-ojalá la encuentre- dijo Assiel

-no puedo creerlo, encontró una pista y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo- dijo Shunk viendo lo ocurrido

-y tu deja de estar de chismoso donde no te llaman- dijo Ember apareciéndose al lado de él asustándose el pony detective –Shunk, nene te quiero… y estoy feliz que sigas nuestra aventura, me encanta que me observes... pero hoy no estoy de humor como para aguantar a ciertos mirones, ya bastante tengo con cierto alicornio pervertido como para aguantar a otro así que hazme un favor y vete a husmear a otro lado ¿quieres? - dijo ella mirándolo seriamente –quiero estar un tiempo con mi mama a solas-

-está bien lo entiendo- dijo Shunk sonriéndole -mucho gusto señora, es linda como su hija-

-...- Assiel no dijo nada solo se sonrojo

-gracias por entenderlo- dijo Ember dándole un beso en la frente del detective quedándose embobado para luego ponerle la tapa encerrándolo poniéndole cadenas mágicas al bote

-oye ¿que haces? - pregunto el detective volviendo en si

-dándote tu castigo, no pensaste que te ibas a ir así de fácil verdad... así que ten cuidado para la otra Shunk Kirasagui- dijo Ember volando con sus alas mágicas preparándose para arrojarlo

-pero mi nombre es Kisaragui no Kirasagui-

-y tú le dices a mi hermano Ignus en vez de Ignos- dijo quejándose para luego sonreírle dulcemente -nos vemos cielo y pórtate bien- decía arrojando el bote de la basura lejos de su casa

-aaahhhhh... también tuuuu... aaaahhhhh- gritaba Shunk en el bote alejándose de ahí perdiéndose en el

\- ¿crees que este bien? - pregunto Assiel mientras Ember descendía al suelo

-estará bien es un chico duro difícil de roer- dijo Ember -ha salido de peores situaciones- dijo ella regresando a la casa seguido de su querida madre

En una hermosa florería que a la vez era un invernadero ya que el lugar era de cristal, en la ciudad de nueva Leaf Green

-cielo voy a entregar un pedido te encargo el negocio- dijo Ruby Heart saliendo del local con unas flores de color amarilla poniéndolas en su carreta para luego irse

-está bien mama- dijo Ventus en la caja registradora portando una sudadera blanca y un delantal verde que era del local donde trabaja, viendo todo el trabajo que había hecho ella todo el lugar cubierto de esas hermosas flores de distintos colores -es increíble que este negocio sea de mi mama- decía riéndose, el pegaso comenzó a cuidar las plantas dándole el mantenimiento requerido desde cortar las imperfecciones que traía, regando las plantas y atendiendo a los clientes quienes querían comprar algo

-mama se está tardando, ojalá este bien- dijo Ventus desde la caja en eso el pegaso comienza a ver algo que le llamo la atención - ¿que es esto? - Ven comenzó a ver una rosa roja que le llamo la atención el cual brillaba, el pegaso la toca viendo que estaba teñida de rojo - ¿pintura? - dijo Ventus tocándola más analizándolo bien reconociéndolo al instante -esto es sangre…- de pronto todas las flores del local comenzaron a teñirse de rojo sangre sorprendiendo al pegaso rojo

\- ¿que está pasando? - un fuerte viento en el lugar hace que todas las hojas volaran rodeando al pegaso comenzando a mancharse de sangre siendo llevando a un lugar oscuro donde había puras rosas sangrientas

-"la oscuridad será más tentativa de lo que crees"- dijo la voz de Broodwind

-nos has fallado- decía una silueta de la cara de Twilight en la hoja como las de las demás que salían de ahí

-eres una decepción- dijo Fluttershy

-hubiera sido mejor que no te nos hubieras aparecido- dijo Applejack

-eres un traidor!- grito Rainbow

-me das lastima- dijo Pinkie

-heriste a los que te rodean- dijo Rarity

-"no caigas en la oscuridad"- dijo Broodwind

-chicas… no era mi intención- dijo Ventus tapándose los oídos viendo como las caras de los demás amigos suyos comenzaron a insultarlo agredirlo

-me has abandonado- dijo una voz que reconoció Ventus al instante

-Ignos- dijo Ventus viendo de un unicornio azul a lo lejos -Ignos!- grito el pegaso rojo corriendo, pero las espinas que había en las rosas comenzaron a lastimarlo poco a poco perdiendo sangre, pero aun así el continuo a pesar del dolor que tenía, llego hasta donde estaba su querido amigo -Ignos- Ventus lo voltea para verlo mejor, pero fue recibido por una apuñalada por parte de el -...- Ventus no podía creer lo que veía

-lo siento, pero Ignos no está disponible por el momento ¿quiere usted dejar algún mensaje? - decía la voz de Blackgate dentro del cuerpo de Ignos mientras su cuerpo robótico salía de su cuerpo haciéndolo pedazos -Ignos es mío ha ha ha ha ha ha ha-

-nooooo!- grito Ventus cayendo al suelo mientras las rosas cubrían su cuerpo absorbiendo su sangre

-y muy pronto estarás conmigo- dijo el robo Blackgate sonriéndole mientras Ventus cerraba sus ojos

-"despierta ven"- grito Broodwind

De vuelta a la realidad

-aaaaahhhhhh!- Ventus despertó de golpe todo sudoroso y agitado sintiendo como le faltaba la respiración, el pegaso observa y ve que estaba en su cuarto de la casa de sus padres todo amueblado y decorado al pasar los días estando con ellos -no otra vez…- dijo el pegaso rojo tapándose la vista con sus cascos

-"debes reunir a tu familia"- dijo la voz del Orny

-déjame en paz!- grito Ventus en eso los gritos de su papa se escucharon afuera de su casa así que se levanta desnudo abriendo la ventana - ¿que ocurre papa? - pregunto el bostezando

-hijo alguien te busca- dijo Reaynilus volando

\- ¿quién? - pregunto Ventus

-pues yo tonto… ¿quién más? - dijo Starlight levitando con su magia sorprendiendo al pegaso rojo quien sonríe de felicidad saliendo de la ventana volando junto con su amiga

-Glimmer- dijo Ventus feliz de verla de nuevo abrazándola

-Ven que bueno que te encuentro- dijo ella recibiendo con gusto el afecto

-que linda amiga tuya... ¿acaso ella es tu pony? - pregunto Reaynilus

\- ¿quién ella? - dijo Ventus notando lo que estaba haciendo separándose rápidamente de ella –no, no papa como crees... solo es una amiga-

-si... solo somos amigos- dijo Starlight también sonrojada -no es mi tipo- luego de un momento de incomodo Ventus y Starlight estaban en el granero donde el pegaso rojo tenía vestido un delantal negro con guantes y un casco quien termino de formar un cuchillo en la herrería

-se ve que te volviste bueno con esa cosa- dijo Starlight observándolo

\- ¿yo un herrero?... ¿quién lo diría? - dijo Ventus

-cómo su viejo- dijo Reaynilus con una empuñadura poniéndolo en el cuchillo que hizo

-aquí tienes encanto... para la muñequita de mi hijo- dijo Ruby Heart con una rebanada de tarta de limón

-yay gracias- dijo Starlight probándolo -rico... pero no soy su pony-

\- ¿ah no? - dijo Ruby -que pena, harían una buena pareja-

-mama!- grito Ventus sonrojado

-dejémoslos solos Ruby, me imagino que tienen mucho de que hablar- dijo Reaynilus llevándose a su mujer -dejemos a estos tortolos hablar a gusto-

-papa!- grito su hijo mientras la unicornio lavanda no dijo nada tapándose la cara de lo sonrojada que estaba, estando solos finalmente

-tienes una linda familia- decía comiéndose la tarta que le trajo Ruby

-a veces me avergüenzan... pero... me siento muy feliz de sentir eso- dijo Ventus sentándose en una silla poniéndose serio - ¿cómo me encontraste? - la unicornio lavanda no dijo nada y de su crin saco un papelito el cual Fast lo reconoció al instante - ¿esas son las coordenadas para llegar aquí? -

-así es, la encontré tirada en tu casa y fue así como llegué aquí- dijo Starlight terminándose la tarta -esta delicioso, ¿alguna vez tu mama a pensado abrir un local de tartas de limón? -

-no lo creo, ella vende flores- dijo Ventus tomándose un bote con agua - ¿y como están las cosas haya? -

-más o menos- dijo Starlight -por fin… recupere la cruz de combate-

-que bien- dijo Ventus emocionado -y… ¿cómo están Fluttershy y las demás? -

-muy mal, te están buscando y para colmo de males... Twilight desapareció hace un mes y nadie la ha encontrado- dijo la unicornio -los caballeros aún siguen buscándola como locos-

-ohh... que mal... ella estará bien... sabe cuidarse- dijo el pegaso rojo un poco triste -y Fluttershy… bueno ya hablare con ella cuando tenga tiempo-

-y lo peor de todo, aún seguimos sin encontrar la última pieza del mapa-

-se ve que tienen mucho trabajo que hacer- dijo Ventus –están tan perdidos sin mi- decía riendo

-pues que bueno que lo estas gozando, pero ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de volver?, ¿que te parece si vamos por tus cosas y volvemos a Equestria? -

-no… no volveré Starlight- dijo Ventus seriamente

-muy bien, yo te acom… espera ¿Qué? - dijo la unicornio lavanda sin poder creerlo - ¿cómo que no vas a volver? - decía mientras Ventus ponía una actitud seria

En el lago Agudeza

-mente despejada, mente despejada, mente en blanco, mente en blanco- Twilight se encontraba caminando en el agua gracias a su magia

-aquí estas- dijo Pams llegando asustando a la alicornio quien se desconcentro cayendo al agua saliendo a flote tosiendo un poco de agua -Pams no hagas eso!- decía viendo al carnero caminando en el agua

-era la única forma de llamarte, además te hacía falta un baño- dijo la cabra como si nada mientras la yegua volvía a caminar sacudiéndose como una perrita

\- ¿que se ofrece? - dijo Twilight

-la comida esta lista, vamos- Pams regresaba a la orilla seguido de la princesa -espero que te guste hice arroz frito-

-yay- dijo la princesa emocionada llegando a la orilla cuando de pronto

-aaahhhhhh- en eso las criaturas ven a un perro seguido de un bebe dragón quien estaba siendo arrastrado en las rocas -Reyzord detente, detente!- gritaba él bebe dragón

\- ¿es quién creo que es? - dijo Twilight observándolo bien -Reyzord-

-guau- el perro frena de golpe lanzando al bebe dragón por los aires cayendo al agua quien para desgracia del dragón el agua se aparte por unos instantes cayendo en las rocas puntiagudas para después ser tragado por el mar

-Spike!- grito Twilight de la emoción corriendo al mar viendo al bebe dragón levantarse la alicornio estaba por abrazarlo, pero... -Spike- decía deteniéndose por unos momentos

-Twilight- dijo un bebe dragón todo lastimado con unos cuantos golpes, plumas de algún animal, ramas en su cuerpo y su ropa de detective que traía estaba hecho pedazos debido al largo viaje que hizo -por fin te encuentro…- decía el con la vista - ¿desde cuando tienes hermanas gemelas? - decía desmayándose al instante

Esa misma tarde en la tienda del carnero

-aquí tienen- dijo Pams entregándole a los dos un tazón de arroz frito al dragón y al perro

-gracias- dijo Spike vendado tomando los tazones

-grrrr-

-está bien, está bien, toma… aunque no debería- grito él bebe dragón dándole el tazón de mala gana haciendo que el perro se lo comiera -y tu señorita… ¿tienes idea de los problemas en los que te has metí...? - no termino lo que iba a decir ya que la alicornio lo abraza con fuerza

-que bueno verte otra vez- dijo Twilight muy contenta abrazándolo con ternura haciendo que él bebe dragón dejara de estar enojado correspondiéndole el abrazo

-no vuelvas a dejarme... te eche de menos- dijo Spike soltando unas cuantas lagrimas

-no tienes por que estar llorando, si solo me fui por un instante- dijo Twilight

-Twilight… desapareciste durante todo un mes- dijo Spike rompiendo el abrazo

\- ¿todo un mes? - dijo Twilight sorprendida por lo que dijo su amigo –wow si que el tiempo vuela-

-todos estábamos preocupados por ti, te están buscando como locos- dijo Spike

-ah… bueno diles que estoy bien- dijo Twilight, pero Spike la observaba viendo que tenía unos pequeños golpes en su cuerpo -es una larga historia, pero estoy bien… de veras-

-bueno si estas bien entonces llamare a Ember para que nos recoja y.…-

-con respecto a eso, no voy a volver Spike, me quedare a vivir aquí con Pams- dijo Twilight

\- ¿que tu queee? - grito Spike

De vuelta con el pegaso rojo

\- ¿cómo que no vas a volver? - Starlight no podía creer lo que decía

-sé que estas impactada por lo que te dije, pero tengo una muy buena razón- dijo Ventus

-muy bien te escucho- dijo Starlight cruzada de brazos

-mira… ya logre cumplir un sueño que he tenido desde que era potrillo… y era encontrarme de nuevo con mis padres, además viéndolo por otro punto de vista por fin tengo la vida que he querido, tengo un trabajo normal, un hogar normal, una familia normal que me ama, todo es normal para mi… ¿que más puedo pedir?- dijo Ventus -Glimmer por primera vez soy feliz ¿no lo ves?- decía sonriendo -ya no tengo que patear traseros de maleantes sin ninguna razón… la razón para pelear desapareció, mi ira se fue completamente-

-pero tenías una vida bella, un trabajo increíble- dijo Glimmer -tenías amigos… raros… pero eran tus amigos-

-tú mismo lo dijiste tenía... además los amigos vienen y van, no todo es para siempre- dijo Ventus tranquilamente agarrando metal de un aparador -mi vida como caballero Real se acabó cuando arroje mi insignia-

-pero ¿y Fluttershy?… ¿vas a dejarla sola? - dijo Starlight

-claro que no… cuando tenga ya todas mis ideas ya bien planteadas regresare con ella, además como puedes ver el terreno donde estoy es muy grande, construiré una casa para ella donde podamos vivir nosotros y todos sus animalitos… salvo su estúpido conejo- dijo Ventus

-espera, ella ya tiene una vida y es en Equestria, ¿y que hay de los caballeros? - dijo Starlight

-estarán bien, encontraran a un mejor líder como Paint, si lo se… no tengo idea de ¿que carajos estoy diciendo? - dijo Ven sin poder creer lo que dice -además Gibson y Nova los están cuidando, serán buenos lideres- corrigió el pegaso preparando la lijadora

-Ven hay algo en esos tipos que no me gusta en lo absoluto- dijo Starlight acercándose a él mirándolo a los ojos - ¿que hay de Ignos? - aquellas palabras hicieron que Ventus se detuviera por unos segundos -tu amigo esta en alguna parte del abismo oscuro esperando a ser rescatado-

-sé que está atrapado y alguien debe sacarlo- dijo mientas daba un gran suspiro -pero me he preguntado una y otra vez y ahora parece tener sentido- dijo Ventus - ¿que te hace pensar que Ignos quiera volver?, ¿de que sirve buscarlo si ya no va ser el mismo? -

-tiene que volver...-

-Starlight, yo lo vi manchando con la sangre de esos cuerpos... ¿de que sirve traerlo de vuelta... si la oscuridad consumió su alma? - dijo Ventus tomándola de los hombros haciéndola recapacitar -ese incidente del IN-27 le arruino su vida-

-pero… ¿y si no?, ¿y si es todo lo contrario?, ¿que tal si está sufriendo? - dijo Starlight -tenemos que estar seguros-

-está bien… si quieres buscarlo hazlo, pero… ya no cuentes conmigo, lo siento Starlight ahora mi deber es estar con mi familia, debo protegerlos, ya los perdí una vez y no quiero volver a perderlos- dijo Ventus comenzando a lijar el metal Starlight no tenía nada más que decir así que decidió dejarlo solo, la unicornio salía del granero mientras Reaynilus llegaba

\- ¿todo bien haya? - pregunto el pegaso rojo

-si… todo bien, yo me retiro para no molestarlos- dijo Starlight sonriéndole, pero en el fondo se sentía triste

\- ¿segura que estas bien? - pregunto Reaynilus

-si, gracias por todo- dijo la unicornio lavanda -tiene una bonita casa y una bonita familia, cuídelos mucho-

-así lo hare- dijo Reaynilus sonriendo mientras la yegua lavanda se alejaba, pero antes de irse sin que nadie la observara la unicornio levita entrando a la habitación del pegaso rojo donde encontró colgadas sus Keyblades el cual ella las toca cerrando sus ojos a la vez concentrándose

-lo se…- dijo ella hablándole a las armas -Ignos no fue el único afectado por ese incidente del IN-27, Ven fue afectado también, y ahora él se está ocultando en el miedo siendo consumido poco a poco por la oscuridad, debo hacer algo antes de que otro amigo se nos vaya... ¿pero que? - se preguntaba ella hasta que las armas le dijeron algo –es cierto solo hay una solución- decía alejándose del lugar galopando a toda prisa alejándose de aquella casa

De vuelta al lago agudeza

-ok... solo diré esto... ¿QUE DIABLOS TE PASA EN LA CABEZA MUJER? - grito Spike a la alicornio - ¿tienes idea por lo que pase para encontrarte?, ¿y todo para que?, ¿para que te quedes a vivir aquí con esta extraña cabra de no sé dónde?, ¿que te está dando una capucha ahora? - decía viendo a la cabra tejiendo algo en una maquina tejedora antigua

-sé que es sorprendente para ti, pero... entiéndelo... he encontrado mi lugar feliz y no es una capucha es un poncho- dijo Twilight mostrándole el poncho que tenía, era morado oscuro con estrellas en ella -tengo comida, cama, una hermosa vista, ¿para que quiero volver cuando tengo esto? -

\- ¿que hay de tu familia, tus amigos, las princesas… que hay de mí?, el castillo no sería lo mismo sin ti- dijo Spike

-puedes vivir conmigo- dijo Twilight tomándolo con sus pesuñas levantándolo girando en si -podemos ser felices tu y yo en una nueva vida-

-pero ya tenemos una vida- dijo Spike -sé que tuviste tropiezos y no unos simples si no unos dolorosos, pero huir no sirve de nada-

-no estoy huyendo, simplemente estoy corrigiendo mi vida como cualquier pony cuando se tropieza, se levanta y sigue adelante- dijo Twilight sonriéndole, pero en el fondo Spike sabía que no estaba bien

\- ¿haces esto por lo que paso con Ventus? -

-no, no, no, ¿cómo crees?, eso quedo en el pasado y hay que vivir el presente, por favor Spike ya perdí alguien importante en mi vida no quiero perderte a ti también- dijo Twilight suplicándole al dragón haciendo que suspirara

-voy a necesitar una cama- dijo Spike sonriéndole haciendo que la princesa le diera un beso en la frente

-te conseguiré una, volveré en un instante- dijo Twilight saliendo de la tienda volando, una vez que se fue Spike puso una actitud seria levantándose tomando un pergamino que encontró por ahí con una pluma saliendo de la tienda comenzado a escribir algo

-por tu expresión diría que no quieres quedarte ¿o sí? - comento la cabra levantándose del suelo acercándose al dragón

-por supuesto que no, ya tenemos una vida y ella tiene miedo de algo, pero no tengo idea- dijo Spike terminando de escribir quemándolo mágicamente

\- ¿poncho? - dijo la cabra ofreciéndole uno

-gracias- dijo Spike poniéndoselo era de color morado como su piel con una flama en su pecho –vaya son cálidos y cómodos- en eso su brazalete comenzó a brillar apareciendo una yegua plateada mágicamente

-aquí estoy Spike, ¿dónde está Twilight? - dijo Ember preocupada

-salió hace poco pero no debe tardar- dijo Spike -Paint algo le paso, tiene miedo lo veo en su rostro-

-tranquilo ya estoy aquí ¿dime que paso? - pregunto Ember viendo a la cabra bípeda que la observaba - ¿y quién es la cabra? -

-es Pams estuvo cuidando a Twilight en ese entonces- dijo Spike

-hola- dijo la cabra saludándola así que Paint levanta su casco en señal de saludo -sabes tienes un aura muy familiar, ¿acaso nos hemos visto en algún lado? -

-para nada- dijo Pams seriamente

-ok... ¿y tú porque tienes capa? - pregunto Ember

-no es una capa es un poncho- dijo Spike -y son cómodos, ¿que hacemos ahora Ember? - pregunto Spike

-tranquilo chaparro se me está ocurriendo una idea para que recapacite, volveré pronto- dijo Ember desapareciendo al instante

-tu pony especial es muy extraña- dijo Pams

-si, pero es una increíble aliada- dijo Spike – y no, no es mi pony que yo sepa- dijo sonrojándose un poco

En la guarida de los caballeros en la entrada del lugar

\- ¿que haces aquí? - grito Gibson junto con las manes recibiendo a su más odiada enemiga

-no tienes derecho de estar aquí!- grito Rainbow

-fuera de aquí!- grito Pinkie

-solo vengo aquí por respuestas- dijo Blossom Cero tranquilamente -estoy buscando pistas del paradero de la alicornio-

\- ¿tu?… si claro como no- dijo Rarity

-fuera de aquí... si usted quiere…- dijo Fluttershy tímidamente

-la estamos buscando y no necesitamos de su ayuda- dijo Applejack de mala gana

-no me iré hasta que Gibson me responda algo- dijo Cero

\- ¿que quieres de mí? - pregunto el unicornio vino

\- ¿hace cuando que vio por última vez a la alicornio antes de su desaparición? - pregunto cero tranquilamente

\- ¿y que tiene que ver esto conmigo?, ¿acaso me estas acusando de que yo le hice algo malo? - dijo el unicornio vino molestándose por el comentario que le decía la pony hada

-el jamás le haría daño, es un buen pony- dijo Applejack defendiéndolo

-así es- dijeron las otras ponys al unísono

\- ¿en serio?, pues deberían de conocer mejor a sus aliados- dijo Blossom en un tono burlesco

-ve al grano Blossom- dijo Gibson

-resulta que unas fuentes mías me dijeron que le vieron a usted y a la princesa la noche antes de su desaparición- dijo Cero sorprendiendo a las manes

-la vi ese día, pero no hubo nada solo charlamos, se veía triste así que le hice compañía- explico Gibson

\- ¿en serio?, no será acaso que usted quería aprovechar el momento para esto- Cero saco una foto de su traje arrojándosela al unicornio, el sargento se sorprendió por lo que veía, estaba el besando a la princesa Twilight en el lugar donde estaba

-aahhh- las manes no podían creer lo que veían

-que besazo- dijo Pinkie

\- ¿dónde sacaste esa foto? - grito Gibson molestándose con la pony hada

-eso no importa Gibson, además yo hago las preguntas aquí- dijo Blossom quitándole la foto –¿podrías explicarme esto? -

-solo fue un beso nada más- dijo Gibson admitiéndolo -no es cosa del otro mundo-

-pero eso demuestra que usted tuvo la culpa de que desapareciera la yegua, ella estaba confundida y por eso se fue ¿o me equivoco? - dijo Cero

-le dije que lo sentía, no era mi intención... me gusta ella- dijo Gibson

-haaww que lindo- dijo Fluttershy, pero Rarity la vio feo haciendo que se agachara -solo decía- dijo tímidamente

-pues que lastima, eres una mala influencia para ella- dijo Cero retirándose –me agradaba más el otro a pesar de ser un maleante-

-no la soporto!- grito el sargento sintiendo rabia hacia esa mujer

-te entendemos terroncito también la odiamos- dijo Applejack

-todo el mundo la odia, hasta nuestros seguidores de esta historia- dijo Pinkie

-si me disculpan quisiera estar solo- dijo el unicornio vino entrando a la base mientras las manes no podían creer al ver esa foto y la confesión de Gibson a Twilight

\- ¿y a este que le pasa? - dijo Paint llegando viendo al unicornio marcharse a la base - ¿le pico un mosco o que? -

-algo mejor que eso querida, no tienes idea de lo que nos acabamos de enterar- dijo Rarity juntándose con ella y las manes

-descubrimos la causa por la que Twilight se fue de Canterlot antes de desaparecer- dijo Rainbow

-perfecto eso me servirá para lo que vamos a hacer- dijo Ember –sujétense de mi-

\- ¿a dónde nos llevas? - pregunto Pinkie sujetando a Ember como las demás

-vamos a ayudar a alguien- dijo Ember desapareciendo mágicamente junto con ellas

Ya en la noche en el lago Agudeza

-Spike ya volví, mira conseguí un canasta- dijo Twilight entrando a la tienda -está un poco maltratada pero creo que...- no termino lo que iba a decir ya que vio a todas sus amigas manes junto con Ember y Spike sentadas en un cojín formando un circulo y cada pony con un poncho hecho por Pams para cada una, uno amarillo con mariposas tejidas para Fluttershy, uno azul con globos de colores para Pinkie, el otro era café con manzanas que tenía Applejack, el de Rainbow era de color rojo con rayos, el de Rarity era blanco con diamantes pegados y el de Paint era plateado con alas negras cocidas en su espalda viéndose fabulosa como la demás yeguas

-chicas… ¿que hacen a.…? -

-no digas nada y toma asiento- dijo Ember enseñándole el cojín vacío así que Twilight obedeció y se sentó

\- ¿que es todo esto? - pregunto Twilight

\- ¿y porque tenemos capas? - pregunto Pinkie observando su atuendo

-no son capas son pochos- corrigió Spike

-debo decir que son raros pero la tela esta divina... ¿de que este hecho señor Pams? - pregunto Rarity -necesito conseguir este tipo de tela para mis boutiques-

-está hecha con una de las sedas más resistentes que hay… telarañas- dijo Pams dejando en shock a la unicornio blanco

-perdón, pero… ¿podemos continuar? - dijo Rainbow impaciente

\- ¿por que están aquí? - pregunto Twilight - ¿vamos a hacer una pijamada o algo?, porque si es así tendremos que compartir cama dormir todas juntas abrazadas y…-

-no me tientes Sparkle, esto es una intervención- dijo Ember sonrojada haciéndole señas a Rarity, pero ella seguía en shock debido a lo que dijo la cabra así que le hace una seña a Pinkie quien estaba al lado de ella metiéndole un golpe en la cabeza

\- ¿que te pasa Pinkie?, eso duele- grito Rarity

-más te va a doler si no empiezas ahora!- grito Ember, así que la unicornio blanca saca una nota que tenía algo escrito comenzando a hablar

-Twilight me siento muy feliz que seas mi amiga me brindes tu cariño y amistad, pero estos días te has vuelto un poco distante- comento la unicornio blanca

-no he sido dista...-

-Twilight cielo déjanos terminar- dijo Ember haciéndole seña a Fluttershy sacando su papel

-dices que has estado bien, pero no es verdad… no estas con nosotras, tienes una horrible herida que está en tu corazón que te lastima poco a poco y eso no es bueno para ti- dijo Fluttershy mientras Paint miraba a Applejack

-desde que pusiste punto final con Ignos tu vida se desmorono como un árbol de manzanas al momento de patearlo- dijo Applejack -no solo estas distante de nosotras sino de toda tu familia y de la princesa Celestia quien estaba preocupada por ti estos días temiendo que algo terrible te hubiera pasado-

-pero estoy bien... solo...-

-déjanos terminar- dijo Ember mirando a Rainbow quien aclaro un poco su garganta para decir algo

-sé que no ha sido nada fácil para ti en estos días, puedo ver tu rostro y me dice que estas desesperada, quieres volver en el tiempo a corregir todo, evitar la estupidez más grande de tu vida- dijo Rainbow mientras Pinkie se preparaba para hablar

-poco a poco tus lazos están desapareciendo, te quedaras sola como una loca con gatos, solo mira a Rarity-

\- ¿disculpa? - grito Rarity, pero Paint le hizo la seña de que se callara

-terminara como una loca con gatos si no elige a su pony ideal- dijo Pinkie

-Pinkie!- grito Rarity hecha una furia

-Rarity... cierra la boca!- grito Paint mientras las demás manes se reían, el siguiente y por último fue Spike

-Twilight te extraño- dijo Spike -extraño los días en que estábamos unidos, extraño tus sermones, tus maneras locas de organizar la biblioteca del castillo y los días en que dormíamos juntos, ya no eres la pony que conocí- dijo el bebe

\- ¿pero de que hablas?, sigo siendo la misma- dijo Twilight

-ya no- dijo Spike -lo único que veo es a una pony que tiene miedo, huyes de la realidad y te ocultas en la oscuridad, viviendo con una cabra que no se dé donde carajos… salió sin ofender- dijo Spike a Pams

-tranquilo yo también me quejo de su especie- dijo Pams tranquilamente comiendo arroz junto con Reyzord

-Twilight sabemos por que huiste- dijo ahora Ember hablando -ya nos enteramos del beso que tuviste con ese idiota de Gibson- la alicornio no dijo más y se quedó callado dando en el blanco las ponys

-lo sabía… estabas en un triángulo amoroso- dijo Pams riendo un poco

-mejor no diga nada y cómase su arroz ¿quiere? - dijo Pinkie

-tú tienes miedo de iniciar una nueva relación, y está bien yo también tuve mis miedos, en especial cuando quería hablar con mi mama y sentí un alivio cuando nos reconciliamos- dijo Ember -gracias por eso Rarity-

-no hay de que- dijo Rarity

-está bien tener miedo yo también los he tenido, todos los hemos tenido alguna vez- dijo Rainbow -y es bueno tener miedo, pero no debemos estar sumidos siempre en ese estado-

-solo sonríe como yo lo hago- dijo Pinkie sonriendo

-tengo miedo de lastimar... a alguien más- dijo Twilight tristemente con la cabeza abajo

-solo dinos una cosa… ¿te gusta el sargento Gibson? - pregunto Fluttershy

-yo... no lo sé... en cierto modo me gusta, pero... por otro lado pienso en Ignos y.… todo es confuso para mí- dijo Twilight mirándolas de frente

\- ¿pues que le ves al sargento? - pregunto Applejack

-es lindo, tierno, le gusta la lectura, sobre todo le fascina Daring Doo...-

\- ¿pues a quien no le gusta? - dijo Rainbow, pero las demás manes la callaban mientras Twilight seguía hablando

-es bueno con mi familia sobre todo con mis padres, le fascina la medicina- dijo Twilight –quiere ser en un futuro un gran doctor para ayudar a los enfermos-

\- ¿y que le ves a Ignos? - pregunto Pinkie

-yo... no lo sé- dijo Twilight -en Ignos es... Ignos- dijo ella sonriendo un poco

\- ¿así lo ves? - pregunto Spike

-si... es difícil de explicar... es gracioso, inteligente a su modo... pero... Ignos Nigth... es Ignos Nigth no hay explicación aparente- dijo Twilight

-nena a mí no me importa, si quieres intentar una relación con Gibson adelante por mí no hay problema- dijo Ember sonriéndole

\- ¿en serio? - pregunto Twilight

-no importa cual decisión tomes, si quieres quedarte con Ignos o con Gibson siempre estaré ahí para ti- dijo Ember –o si ninguno funciona puedes intentarlo conmigo- las yeguas y dragón la miraron con seriedad –hay admítanlo sé que están enamoradas de mí y no las culpo- dijo ella

-todos lo estaremos- dijo Rainbow -para eso están las amigas-

\- ¿de que sirve elegir Ignos?, ya no está con nosotros- dijo Twilight tristemente

-tampoco Ven…- dijo Fluttershy tristemente

\- ¿que le paso? - pregunto Twilight

-no lo encontramos- dijo Rainbow -estamos preocupados por el- Twilight no decía nada solo miraba su cojín en el que estaba

-sé que sigues molesta con él, todas lo están y lo entiendo, yo también lo estoy, pero tuvo sus razones- dijo Rarity -lo que hizo Ven fue imperdonable, pero no tenia de otra... solo pónganse en sus pesuñas por unos instantes, todo lo que tuvo que sufrir, todo el horror que vivió ese día-

-no lo he pensado de ese modo- dijo Applejack mostrando un poco de arrepentimiento como las demás

-ahora deseo abrazarlo- dijo Pinkie comenzando a llorar -pobre pegaso-

-y no hice nada para ayudarlo- dijo Fluttershy con unas lágrimas -sabía que algo andaba mal pero no hice nada, me quedé callada y no dije nada-

-yo no sabría que decirle- dijo Rainbow

-no es fácil lidiar con ese demente- dijo Ember

-si- dijo Spike

-fui muy dura con él, le dije cosas horribles, no sabía lo que decía... vaya amiga que soy- dijo Twilight arrepentida hundiendo su cara en el cojín

-pero eso fue antes, ahora Ven está reparando ese error- dijo Rarity -está compensándonos-

\- ¿a dónde quieres llegar Rarity? - pregunto Applejack

-hay algo que debo confesarles y debí haberlo dicho hace tiempo, pero no me atreví por que le prometí a Ventus que no dijera ni una palabra- dijo Rarity respirando profundamente armándose de valor para lo que iba a decir -Ventus hayo una solución para encontrar al caballero de la magia-

\- ¿Qué? - decían las manes sorprendidas por lo que dijo

\- ¿Ventus está que? - Twilight no podía creer lo que decía levantando su rostro para ver a su amiga

-cómo lo dije, Ven no se rindió como todas nosotras… busco pistas de su paradero y continuo adelante solo para traer a su mejor amigo de vuelta y lo hizo- dijo Rarity

\- ¿estás diciendo que Ven encontró a mi hermano? - Paint no podría creer lo que decía

-no, aun no lo encuentra, pero estaba a punto de encontrarlo, pero debido a lo de la prisión todo se estropeo- dijo Rarity provocando que Twilight se sintiera peor hundiendo su cara en el cojín diciéndose una y otra vez "bien hecho Twilight si que eres una completa estúpida"

-ese pegaso si es admirable- dijo Rainbow sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

-eso es lo que hace un verdadero amigo- dijo Applejack

-Ven siempre es así- dijo la pegaso amarilla llamando la atención de todas -sabemos muy bien que Ventus siempre interpone la amistad con sus seres queridos antes que cualquier cosa, y muchas veces nos lo ha demostrado, eres una tonta Fluttershy… debiste creer en el- dijo la pegaso amarilla destrozada - ¿pero por que no nos dijo? -

-cariño… él tiene su orgullo, así es el… tu deberías saber eso mejor que nadie- dijo Rarity -hace todo esto por nosotras porque nos ama y no quiere vernos sufrir- dijo ella

-vaya amigas que somos- dijo Pinkie llorando a mares mojando a Spike

-sigo sin entenderlo, ¿cómo se supone que lo iba a encontrar? - pregunto Ember

-Ven descubrió unos lentes mágicos, si juntas los tres lentes se formará un mapa y sabremos la ubicación del caballero de la magia- dijo Rarity –Ventus, Shield y Starlight Glimmer encontraron dos de las piezas-

\- ¿Starlight y Shield lo saben? - dijo Rainbow

-solo nos falta un lente, pero… no tenemos idea de donde esta- dijo Rarity -y además por idea de Ventus Starlight recobro su arma legendaria-

\- ¿cómo lo hizo?, ¿se lo dio Gibson o lo robo? - pregunto Pinkie

-eso no le pregunte, solo sé que ella lo puso en un lugar seguro- dijo Rarity

-en ese caso hay que movernos, tenemos que encontrar a Ventus y ayudarlo- dijo Spike -tenemos que hacer que regrese-

-tienes razón Spike- dijo Twilight hablando finalmente -hay que encontrar a Ventus y traerlo de vuelta con nosotras y una vez hecho eso, vamos por Ignos… juntos-

-pero Twilight... ¿que tal Ignos si no quiere volver? - pregunto Fluttershy

-abra que convencerlo, las veces que sea necesario, los llevamos a rastras si es necesario- dijo Twilight

-solo tengo una pregunta, dices que tienes dos piezas del mapa… ¿dónde están esas piezas? - pregunto Ember

-se las di a una yegua especial que significa mucho para ti y para Ignos- dijo Rarity tomándola de sus pesuñas

\- ¿mama? - dijo Ember sonriendo un poco comprendiendo lo que quería decirle ella -hiciste bien Rarity-

-gracias por decírnoslo Rarity, sé que te fue difícil ocultar todo esto, pero enserio gracias- dijo Twilight

-solo hacia lo correcto es bueno decirlo finalmente, sentí un gran alivio- dijo Rarity

\- ¿entonces ya tomaste tu decisión? - pregunto Pams acercándose a ellas -así que respóndeme Twilight Sparkle… ¿estas listas para volver a casa a enfrentar a tus demonios internos? -

-estoy lista para volver- dijo Twilight segura de si misma

-abrazo grupal!- grito Pinkie mientras daban un abrazo grupal todas ellas

-las amo chicas- dijo Twilight

-también te amamos Twilight- dijeron ellas junto con él bebe dragón

-pero yo más- dijo Ember, Pams en silencio se retiraba saliendo de la tienda en compañía de Reyzord

-tus amigas son raras… pero a la vez son interesantes- decía el carnero hablándole al perro

-guau-

-a mí también me da gusto verte mi peludo amigo, ha pasado mucho tiempo- dijo Pams acariciándole la cabeza el cual le gusto -un año seis meses para ser exacto-

-guau- Pams veía a los ponys y dragón que seguían en ese cálido abrazo

-tienes razón, tal vez si haya esperanza para su especie, ahora sé porque a ellos les tienen tanto interés- dijo Pams -espera mi señal mi peludo amigo, una vez que te de la orden sabes lo que tienes que hacer-

-guau, guau- el perro acato su orden regresando con sus amigas

A la mañana siguiente en el cuartel de los caballeros en la sala principal del lugar

-creí que te perdería para siempre- dijo Celestia abrazando con fuerza a su querida alumna, estaban Shining las otras princesas, los caballeros, las manes y él bebe dragón

-perdón por preocuparte- dijo Twilight -pero ya volví- decía ella sin romper el abrazo -te eché de menos Celestia-

\- ¿hasta cuándo dejaran de abrazarse?, si quieren irse a lo oscuro no más digan!- grito Rockaid, pero fue recibido por golpes en la cabeza por parte de las manes y los caballeros

-cállate enano!- gritaron las manes

-solo bromeaba…- dijo Rockaid

-siento interrumpir este bello momento, pero el enano tiene razón, debemos continuar con la plática- dijo Shining así que las alicornios se separan -es bueno verte bien hermana- le dijo mientras le sonreía

-antes de continuar quiero decirle algo a Shield- dijo Ember acercándose al caballero nocturno soltándole un golpe en el brazo

-aahhhh… ¿que te pasa?, ¿por que me pegas? - grito Shield adolorido

-por haberme ocultado la verdad de todo lo que hicieron con Ventus- dijo Ember molesta -solo para después tomándolo de cuello de su pechera para luego darle un beso en la nariz del capitán sorprendiendo a todos los presentes -esto es un agradecimiento por lo que hiciste- dijo ella sonriéndole dulcemente -gracias-

-...- Shield no dijo nada más y termino desmayándose en el suelo con la nariz ensangrentada y ojos orbitados estilo anime con una sonrisa de idiota -cuando... quiera capitana...- decía suspirando

\- ¿por que no fui yo el afortunado? -

\- ¿que dijiste Spike? - grito Rarity

-nada... solo decía siento lastima por Ember por besar a un idiota como el- dijo Spike sonriéndole

-por cierto, lindas capas- comento Luna

-que son ponchos!- grito Pinkie

-hechas de seda de araña, aunque se oye perturbador son muy cómodas- dijo Rarity

-luego nos presumen, pero tenemos trabajo que hacer- dijo Tennessee

-es verdad Rarity… ¿entonces dices que solamente queda un lente para encontrar al caballero de la magia? - pregunto Cadence

-si, pero tenemos que hacerlo deprisa, no somos los únicos que lo están buscando, las fuerzas del mal lo están haciendo también- dijo Rarity

-como Cero- dijo Alex

-o cualquiera de la marine- dijo mapache

-en ese caso esto es un trabajo para mi nuevo invento, detectores de objetos mágicos- dijo Rockaid sacando de su chaleco unos lentes negros con cristales verdes –con estos bebes encontraremos ese lente en cualquier parte- dijo el enano poniéndoselos viendo rastros de magia que emanaban de Rarity y Shield ya que ellos fueron los que tenían los lentes –y funcionan de maravilla- dándole a cada integrante caballero su par

-bien hecho enano- dijo mapache probándolos

-hasta que se prendió el foco- dijo Brodek

-entonces no perdamos ni un minuto más caballeros, quiero que se dispersen y busquen ese lente mágico, quiero pistas, lo que sea pero que nos sea útil- ordeno Celestia

-como ordene princesa- dijeron los caballeros al unísono

-Shield tu y yo nos quedaremos a cuidar los lentes que están resguardados- dijo Ember

-si... lo que diga... capitana- dijo Shield embobado aun en el suelo

-Cadence y yo también ayudaremos, entre más seamos los ponys mejor- dijo Shining dispuesto ayudar como Cadence así que Paint les arrojo los lentes de ella y de Shield ya que no los necesitan para lo que van a hacer

-recuerden discreción absoluta- dijo Applejack -no le deben de decir a nadie, ni siquiera a su supervisor-

-si, si, no decir a nadie- dijo Brodek poniéndose los lentes –cósmico-

-caballeros reales vayan- ordeno Celestia

-si princesa- los caballeros de inmediato salieron de la base para encontrar la última pieza del mapa

-volvamos al imperio a buscarlo- dijo Cadence el cual Shining dice que si y se van no sin antes darle un abrazo a Twilight despidiéndose de ella

\- ¿que pasa?, ¿por que tanto escándalo? Twilight volviste!- dijo Starlight abrazando a su mentora -llegaste justo en el momento preciso-

\- ¿que ocurre? - pregunto Spike

\- ¿si porque esa cara? - pregunto Shield

\- ¿y tú porque tienes esa cara de idiota? - pregunto Starlight

-porque Paint me acaba de besar, debido a lo que tú y yo hicimos- dijo Shield presumiendo -ahora somos pareja-

-tranquilo vaquero solo fue un beso, sigue soñando- dijo Ember

-te beso... iiiiuuu que asco…- dijo Starlight asqueada

-ya quisieras mis besos, son deliciosos- dijo Shield mientras las yeguas se asqueaban

-tu tampoco te vas a escapar de mi Glimmer- dijo Ember abrazándola dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo cosquillas a la yegua

-jajajaja me haces cosquillas... así que… ¿ya lo saben? - pregunto la unicornio lavanda el cual ellas asienten la cabeza luego del abrazo -que bien- decía ella feliz cambiando su expresión a uno preocupante

\- ¿está todo bien? - pregunto Luna

-de hecho... no.…Twilight encontré a Ven- dijo Starlight

\- ¿encontraste a Ven?, ¿está bien? - pregunto Fluttershy preocupada

-no lo está... bueno… si lo está… en parte…-

\- ¿a que te refieres? - pregunto Twilight

-el pegaso encontró a su familia- dijo Starlight

\- ¿a su familia?, que bien, es bueno escuchar eso- dijo Applejack feliz por el como las demás -bien por el-

-no, no está bien... el ya no quiere volver a Equestria, está abandonando todo, su vida, sus amigos… a ustedes- dijo Starlight -el miedo lo está consumiendo y si no hacemos algo lo perderemos-

\- ¿eso es muy malo? - dijo Luna

-chicas... temo yo… que Ignos no fue el único afectado por el incidente de la in-27, a Ventus le está afectando mucho eso y está cometiendo el peor error de su vida... tienen que ayudarlo- suplico la unicornio lavanda

-hay que hacer algo- dijo Fluttershy -antes de que sea tarde-

-y termine convirtiéndose en tu hermano- dijo Rainbow aterrada imaginándose a Ven actuando como el hermano de Fluttershy –¿Qué?… es verdad- dijo ella mientras la pegaso amarilla la miraba con frialdad

-Twilight hay que ayudarlo- dijo Pinkie -tenemos que reunir al equipo nuevamente- la alicornio no dijo nada simplemente les dio la espalda mirando todo el cuartel

-puedo sentir tu miedo Twilight, pero ya es tiempo de afrontarlo, es hora de que uses el arma más poderosa de una princesa… el pedir perdón- dijo Celestia seriamente

\- ¿pero y si no quiere mi perdón? - pregunto Twilight temerosa

-él te aceptara de nuevo, solo ten fe en ti misma- dijo Celestia -y habla con el corazón- Twilight se quedó pensando por unos segundo más tomando su decisión

-Starlight dime la ubicación de Ventus- dijo Twilight mirando a su estudiante el cual ella sonrió - ¿y ustedes que están esperando?, tomen un globo que tenemos aquí guardados prepárenlo y vayamos a ayudar a un amigo- decía mirando a sus amigas el cual sonrieron, se quitaron sus ponchos dándoselos a Shield yéndose a preparar el transporte

-te hare el mapa- dijo Starlight, luego de unos minutos fuera de la base las manes subieron a un globo y se fueron a hacia donde estaba el pegaso rojo

-que el poder legendario las proteja- dijo Spike junto con las hermanas alicornio, Paint, Glimmer y Shield viéndolas partir

En la casa de la capitana

-"ya es hora, es tiempo de hagas tu jugada"- decía la voz de Pams haciendo despertar a Reyzord de su sueño, rápidamente el perro sale por la puerta trasera de la casa comenzando a correr, aquel pastor blanco corrió saliendo de Canterlot corriendo hacia un lugar desconocido, Reyzord recorrió un largo camino pasando a todos los ponys que se encontraban en el camino hasta llegar a Ponyville de ahí continuo con su camino topándose con tres potrillas conocidas para el

-hola Rey...- no termino lo que iba a decir Sweetie Belle ya que la ignoro pasando sobre ella haciendo que diera vueltas

-oye… ¿a dónde vas? - pregunto Scootaloo

-vayamos a ver- dijo Apple Bloom comenzando a seguirlo seguido de Scoot

-oigan espérenme- dijo Sweetie mareada chocando con varios ponys -lo siento- las Cruzzaders siguieron al perro hasta llegar a la casa del árbol el cual subió por la rampa entrando a la casa

-Reyzord, ¿que haces? - grito Scootaloo llegando con las demás, los potrillas subieron la rampa entrando a la casa ahí el perro tomo el manto blanco con su hocico jalándolo viendo a Sweetie Bot

\- ¿que haces amigo? - pregunto Apple Bloom acercándose al perro

-guau-

-es Sweetie Bot, esta desactivada- dijo Scootaloo

-guau-

-sé que quieres jugar con ella, pero es inútil ya lo intentamos y no podemos activarla- dijo Sweetie belle –jamás despertara- en eso el perro se acercó a la Bot inactiva comenzando a aullar

-whooooo... uuuu... aaaauuuuuu… auu… auu… auuuuuu…. whoooooooooooooooooooo- el perro siguió aullando formando una especie de canto

-no sabía que Reyzord cantaba- dijo Scootaloo, de pronto

-miren- dijo Apple Bloom en eso el cuerpo de la Bot comenzó a encenderse por si mismo las Cruzzaders no podían creer lo que estaban viendo

-dulce madre Celestia- dijo Sweetie Belle con una sonrisa en su cara mientras aquellos ojos de la Bot que estaban cerrados por un largo tiempo volvieron a abrirse mostrando sus ojos brillantes a la vista de las Cruzzaders una vez mas


	63. Mi nueva familia

**_*Capitulo 63: Mi nueva familia_**

-por favor Ventus… ¿en que estabas pensado? - dijo Ruby Heart en el sofá de la casa con su hijo quien se encontraba curándole sus heridas - ¿quieres que te maten? o ¿que te pasaba por esa cabezota tuya? -

-mama te estaban robando, no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados dejando que unos desgraciados se salgan con la suya... aahhh carajo eso arde!- grito un Ventus un poco golpeado ya que su mama le puso algodón en una herida

-no seas niña, eres igual que tu papa- dijo Ruby Heart limpiándolo quitándole la hinchazón que tenía -aun así, fue muy loco lo que hiciste, pudieron haberte matado-

-tranquila Ruby, recuerda que no es un potrillo, ya está grandecito- dijo Reaynilus defendiéndolo

-además… te recuerdo que esto era lo que hacía en mi anterior empleo- dijo Ventus -estos criminales de tercera no se compara con lo que me he enfrentado antes, esos eran ladrones simples, los que si deberíamos preocuparnos son esos villanos raros… esos si hay que temerles-

-aun así, no debiste haberte involucrado… este ya no es tu mundo, en esa ciudad hay reglas, tenemos leyes- dijo Ruby

-si claro... leyes- dijo Ventus entre comillas -a veces no se puede confiar en la ley con toda esta corrupción que aaaahhhh... deja de hacer eso mama!- grito Ventus sintiendo el ardor en su herida

-no te enojes con el mi vida, lo importante ahora es que están bien y recuperaron el dinero- dijo Reaynilus

-supongo que es verdad- dijo la mama de Fast no muy convencida con lo que hizo su hijo -voy a la cocina a hacer el desayuno- la yegua guardo todo el medicamento en un botiquín retirándose dejándolos solos

-y... ¿cómo fue el asunto?... ¿en serio te enfrentaste a tres ladrones al mismo tiempo? - pregunto su papa muy curioso

-jejeje, no tienes idea papa estaba...-

-espero que lo estés regañando por lo que hizo!- grito la yegua asustando a los pegasos

-si estoy regañando... esto estuvo muy mal hijo no lo vuelvas a hacer, ahora vete a tu cuarto y piensa en lo que hiciste- dijo su papa mientras le hacía señas de "no le hagas caso", el pegaso no dijo más y se fue a su cuarto, y Reay camino yéndose a la cocina con su mujer -cielo… ¿no crees que estas exagerando un poco? -

-casi lo matan- dijo Ruby guisando algo en el horno

-pero él ya tiene experiencia en esto- dijo el pegaso

-ya lo perdimos una vez, ¿eso quieres?, ¿volver a perder a nuestro hijo? - dijo Ruby con tristeza

-pero mi amor... esta no es su vida... su vida es...-

-no quiero volver a hablar de esto… no quiero que se vaya, después de tantos años por fin estamos juntos, no quiero verlo en un hospital o en una morgue- dijo ella con unas lágrimas en sus ojos mientras su esposo la abrazaba plantándole un beso en la frente, a lo lejos en una escalera estaba Ventus sentado escuchando todo

-bien hecho Fast, casi le das a tu madre un infarto- dijo el pegaso rojo apenado por lo que hizo -tengo que aprender a controlarme… después de todo esta es mi vida ahora-

En otra parte de Equestria en una zona boscosa

\- ¿ves algo enano? - pregunto mapache buscando con sus lentes que son rastreadores de objetos mágicos

-solo objetos mágicos inútiles… como este santo grial- dijo Rockaid observando una copa dorada mágica y brillante arrojándola por ahí -vayamos a esa dirección-

En una zona de playa

\- ¿vez algo Alex? - pregunto Brodek en la orilla del mar viendo como el mitad demonio salía del agua

-solo peces, peces, y más peces… no hay lente mágico- dijo el mitad demonio

En una zona montañosa

-basura, basura y más basura- dijo Cooper escalando -pero ningún lente mágico-

En el Imperio de Cristal

-pues aquí no hay nada- dijo Shining buscando en las calles de la cuidad

-vayamos al norte, tal vez encontremos algo- dijo Cadence tomándolo de la pesuña caminando a esa dirección

De vuelta en Ponyville algo inesperado ocurrió en la casa club de las Cruzzaders

-uuaaaawww- una robot acaba de despertar luego de tanto tiempo fuera de servicio bostezando - ¿ya es de día? -

-Sweetie Bot!- grito Sweetie Belle abrazando a la Bot con fuerza liberando unas lágrimas de sus bellos ojos

-es un milagro- grito Scootaloo

-y sigo sin saber ¿cómo ocurrió? - dijo Apple Bloom sin poder creerlo

\- ¿por que tienen lágrimas en sus ojos?... ¿están tristes? - pregunto Sweetie Bot viendo a sus amigas con lágrimas en sus ojos

-no.… son lágrimas de felicidad- dijo Sweetie Belle -estamos felices de que hayas despertado-

-y despertaste justo en el momento preciso, mi abuela y mi hermano van a hacer sidra de manzana ¿quieres acompañarnos? - dijo Apple Bloom –ellos estarán felices de volver a verte-

\- ¿o podríamos ir a la Boutique a hacer unos hermosos vestidos ya mejoré un poco en la costura? - dijo Sweetie Belle mientras las otras le hacían la seña de "no es cierto"

\- ¿o ir a Sugar Cube Corner a desayunar pastel?... tengo hambre- dijo Scootaloo, pero en eso Reyzord se pone delante de Sweetie Bot

-hola Reyzord- dijo la Bot

-guau, guau, guau-

-entiendo…- dijo la Bot -debo irme chicas-

\- ¿Cómo?… ¿te despiertas y te vas? - dijo Sweetie Belle

-debo cumplir con cierta misión que me encomendaron- dijo la Bot

\- ¿ahora? - dijo Apple Bloom - ¿no puede ser mañana?, tenemos mucho de que contarte-

-hicimos muchas cosas mientras estabas apagada- dijo Scootaloo

-si, ¿por que no vamos a.…? -

-gua gua guau grrrrr- Reyzord les gruñía a las potrancas

-oye es nuestra amiga y.…-

-grrr… guau-

-Reyzord eso no se dice- dijo Scootaloo –grosero-

-grrrr-

-está bien que genio, no tienes por que ponerte así- dijo Apple Bloom al perro - ¿podemos ir con ella al menos? -

-guau-

-si- dijo la Bot yéndose saliendo de la casa club seguido de las otras

En el Castillo Canterlot

\- ¿crees que tu alumna convenza a Ventus que regrese con ella? - pregunto Luna desde una terraza del castillo viendo la cuidad en el observatorio

-esperemos que si- dijo Celestia –miedo, odio, ira, desesperación… al ser consumidos por esas emociones te llevaran a vacío oscuro donde la luz es difícil de llegar ahí, y desgraciadamente Ventus ya ha pasado por eso…-

-eso lo sé, además si es así entonces será imposible sacar al caballero de la magia- dijo Luna

-no digas eso Lu.… nada es imposible para los Caballeros Reales- dijo Celestia -encontraran un modo de traer de vuelta a Ignos a casa, solo es cuestión de encontrar ese mapa-

-lo único que quiero saber... ¿que fue lo que ocurrió en ese incidente del IN-27?... como para que Ven no nos haya dicho-

-ojalá esa respuesta se resuelva pronto Lu- dijo Cel

En Ponyville en el Castillo de la Amistad

-el mundo es un caos, las fuerzas del mal crecen y solo una heroína puede salvarlos- Trixie estaba en la biblioteca del lugar mirándose en un espejo que había ahí -yo... La gran y Mística Caballero del Poder... Trixie- dijo la unicornio portando una capa blanca con una armadura hecha de cartones viejos y cacharros sacando la cruz de combate que tenía ahí guardado -tiemblen ante mi villanos, bang, bang, whoocha- la unicornio movía el arma fingiendo que podía utilizarla disparando rayos mágicos de ella y golpeando con la cadena - ¿que te pareció eso villano? -

-"gracias Caballero del Poder nos has salvado"- decía ella imitando a Celestia viéndose en el espejo

-"eres una gran líder"- dijo Trixie imitando a Ventus

-"te amo Trixie, eres la más hermosa de Equestria"- dijo ahora imitando a Paint

-"eres grande Trixie y yo soy un asco"- dijo imitando a Twilight

-fue un honor... soy una gran líder... aun no estoy lista... y si eres un asco Sparkle- gritaba Trixie el ultimo contestando a cada pony que imito mientras ella reía -soy poderosa-

\- ¿que estás haciendo? - grito Starlight Glimmer llegando viendo el numerito que hacia su amiga

-eh... eh... nada- era lo único que podía decir Trixie mientras tenía la cara roja de vergüenza

-te dije que mantuvieras guardada esa arma, no que la sacaras para jugar a los caballeritos con ella- dijo Starlight molesta

-descuida… nadie observo que la traje aquí- dijo Trixie jugando con el arma –relájate o te lanzare un rayo mortal de mi arma legendaria pum pum- decía disparándole

-es mi amiga y la quiero, es mi amiga y la quiero, es mi amiga y la quiero- dijo Starlight melancólicamente

-hola ¿que hacen?... ahí no manches, ¿que hace ella con esa arma? - pregunto Spike llegando viendo lo que tenía Trixie en sus pesuñas - ¿y porque estas vestida de payaso? -

-en primer lugar, no soy un payaso soy un caballero real y represento el poder y en cuanto a la primera pregunta que me hiciste… ella la robo- dijo Trixie apuntando a Starlight quien la miraba feamente

-es mi amiga y la quiero- dijo Starlight conteniéndose ya que tenía ganas de estrangularla

\- ¿la robaste? - dijo Spike

-no Spike ¿cómo crees yo...?, bueno si la robe- dijo Starlight admitiéndolo como si nada

\- ¿te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?, Gibson estará desesperado por encontrarla- dijo Spike preocupado -si te ven con el arma te enviaran a la bóveda-

-relájate, se lo llevare a su verdadero dueño cuando lo encontremos- dijo Starlight

-si es que aparece y si no, bueno... ya tienen un nuevo integrante a los caballeros reales… yo- dijo Trixie sonriéndoles - ¿que opinan?, soy buena candidata para caballero-

-relájate se lo llevare a su dueño- dijo Starlight haciendo enojar a la maga

En la mansión Nigth

-eres la mejor mama del mundo ¿lo sabias? - dijo Paint abrazando a su mama quien estaba en su laboratorio secreto

-quería decírtelo, pero con todo lo que paso no me dio tiempo- dijo Assiel al saber que su hija se enteró de lo que hacia

-no importa, sigues siendo la mejor a pesar de lo que otros te digan- dijo Ember sin dejar de abrazarla

-ya encontraremos a tu hermano- dijo Assiel -lo traeremos de vuelta y todo volverá a hacer como antes-

En el casino Pony Palace de Los Pegasos

-déjame ver si entendí bien… ¿dices que si juntamos los lentes mágicos se formara un mapa donde sabrá la ubicación de mi hijo? - decía Phantom Play en su oficina de lujo hablando con Shield

-si- dijo Shield sentado en frente de el - ¿no le da gusto? -

-claro que me da gusto, después de tanto tiempo lo voy a volver a ver, es solo que...-

\- ¿que pasa señor? - pregunto Shield viendo al señor Play con una cara de preocupación

\- ¿creen que sea buena idea traerlo de vuelta? - dijo Phantom -le recuerdo que está siendo buscado por la Marine… su cabeza tiene precio-

-una vez que lo encontremos limpiaremos su nombre- dijo Shield

De vuelta al Castillo de la Amistad

-guau-

-hola Reyzord- dijo Starlight viendo al perro entrando junto con las Cruzzaders

\- ¿que hay Cruzzaders?, ¿que cuentan? - pregunto Spike

-pues bueno... tenemos una buena noticia- dijo Sweetie Belle

-miren quien volvió- dijo Apple Bloom mientras una Bot entraba al lugar

-hola- dijo la Bot saludándola sorprendiendo a los que estaban en la biblioteca

-Sweetie Bot- dijo Starlight feliz de verla activa de nuevo –por fin despertaste- decía ella abrazándola

\- ¿pero ¿cómo paso?, creí que ya no podía despertar de nuevo- dijo Spike examinándola

-de algún modo Reyzord la despertó- dijo Scootaloo

\- ¿Reyzord? - dijo Spike observando al perro

-guau-

-y tiene una misión que cumplir- dijo Sweetie Belle

\- ¿que misión? - pregunto Spike –ojalá no sea de destruir a todo ser orgánico- los ponys se le quedaron viendo con cara de "no manches" –que ya paso una vez no quiero volver a vivirlo-

-quiero ver a Ember- dijo la Bot -Reyzord y yo tenemos algo que decirle-

\- ¿a Paint? - dijo Trixie -pero ella no está aquí-

-fue a Los Pegasos- dijo Glimmer

-quiero verla, es urgente- dijo Sweetie Bot

-en ese caso la llamare- Spike tomo un pergamino de un estante comenzando a escribir para luego quemarlo mágicamente luego de unos segundos

\- ¿Qué ocurre Spike? - dijo Ember apareciendo mágicamente - ¿cuál es la emergencia? -

-hola Ember- dijo Sweetie Bot acercándose a ella como Reyzord

-pequeña Bot volviste- dijo Ember feliz de verla

-ella despertó buscándote- dijo Sweetie Belle

-al parecer tiene una misión- dijo Scootaloo

-y por eso estamos aquí- dijo Apple Bloom

\- ¿que quieres decirme? - pregunto Ember mirando a la Bot en eso Reyzord comenzó a ladrar

-guau, guau, guau-

\- ¿alguien sabe que es lo que este canino está tratando de decirnos?, no le entiendo ni pio- pregunto Trixie

-para los que no entiendan Reyzord dice "Ember gracias por haberme salvado y criado desde que era un cachorro"- dijo Sweetie Bot traduciéndole lo que dice el perro

-guau, guau, guau-

-"y quiero que sepas que me siento feliz de ser parte de tu vida y de tu mundo"- dijo la Bot

-guau, guau, guau-

-"has tenido días difíciles y has pasado por horribles cosas llegando a sufrir mucho"-

-guau, guau, guau-

-"y no me gusta verte así porque cuando estas triste yo también lo estoy"-

-guau, guau, guau-

-"por lo tanto la tostadora parlante y yo queremos darte algo para que tú y tu familia vuelvan a ser feliz una vez más"- dijo la Bot

-NO ES UNA TOSTADORA!- grito Sweetie Belle asustando a todos

-cariño… es lo más bello lo que me has dicho- dijo Ember acariciando la cabeza del perro conmoviéndose por las bellas palabras que le dice su mejor amigo -y estoy feliz de que seas parte de mi vida-

-guau guau- al decir eso el perro los demás ponys comenzaron a reírse por lo que dijo

-Reyzord- dijo Apple Bloom sonrojada

-jajaja esa estuvo buena- dijo Spike riéndose

-traducción por favor- dijo Trixie

-descuida no lo entenderías- dijo Scootaloo

\- ¿cómo es posible que lo puedan entender? - pregunto Trixie

-es un perro criado por Paint por lo tanto es mágico- explico Sweetie Belle

-Reyzord ladra con el corazón para entenderlo solo usa tu corazón y lo escucharas- dijo Apple Bloom poniendo su pesuña en el pecho

-con mi corazón- decía la maga queriendo concentrarse

-descuida a mí me costó un poco de trabajo, pero ya le fui entendiendo el rollo- dijo Starlight - ¿o me estás diciendo que el caballero del poder no tiene corazón? - decía ella en un tono burlón haciendo que la maga la empujara con sus flancos

-di lo que quieras, te encanta estar conmigo- dijo Trixie riéndose de ella

-pero no necesito un regalo, con tenerte a mi lado es más que suficiente- dijo Ember sonriéndole

-guau, guau-

-"aun así te lo queremos dar... créeme te encantara"- dijo Sweetie Bot

-guau- al ladrar Reyzord un compartimento en el flanco izquierdo de la Bot se abre, el perro toma lo que había con su hocico dándoselo a su dueña

\- ¿que es esto? - Paint toma lo que tenía el perro en el hocico viendo lo que era, todo se volvió en silencio para ella, no escuchaba nada, no prestaba atención a su alrededor, una lagrima salió de su ojo derecho, mientras los presentes se preguntaban que era lo que le dio

En la casa de la familia Fast

-hijo ¿puedes venir un momento? - gritaba su mama, así que Ven se levanta de su cama bajando del ático, bajando después al primer piso donde estaba su mama en la entrada

\- ¿que pasa mama? - pregunto Ventus

-estas cinco ponys están preguntado por ti- dijo Ruby dejándolas pasar

-hola ven!- gritaron las manes al unisonó

-chicas!- grito Ventus de felicidad mientras sus amigas lo abrazaron con fuerza -las eche de menos… en especial a ti mi vida-

-no me vuelvas a asustar de ese modo- la pegaso amarilla con unas lágrimas de felicidad besando a su pegaso con tanta pasión

-Ventus- dijo su mama impresionada

-wooow… Ven ¿no me digas que todas esas son tus ponys especiales? - dijo Reaynilus llegando viendo a las yeguas

-claro que no, solo son mis amigas papa... a excepción de la hermosa pegaso amarilla- dijo Ventus abrazando su pegaso amarilla -ella si es mía... chicas conozcan a mis padres Reaynilus Fast y Ruby Heart... papa, mama ellas son Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack y ella es Fluttershy mi pony especial-

-hola- dijeron las manes saludándola al igual que los padres de ven, el pegaso estaba feliz de ver a sus amigas, pero se dio cuenta de algo faltaba alguien

-y... ¿Twilight? - pregunto Ventus así que las yeguas se pusieron serias

-bueno querido... veraz… ella- decía Rarity

Afuera de la casa de los Fast, Twilight estaba ahí cuidando el globo evitando que se les fuera, ella quería ir haya y decirle algo a su amigo Ventus, ¿pero que?... se preguntó ella, no tenía idea que decirle luego de lo ocurrido, tenía miedo de volver a perder otro caballero así que sería mejor para ella que esperara

-...- Twilight sentía que alguien se le acercaba y para sorpresa de ella era Ventus quien se acercó, ambos se miraron fijamente, no sabían que decirse, había silencio, ni el viento se escuchaba, no dejaban de verse, pero en eso lagrimas salían de la alicornio por alguna razón -lo siento…- Twilight rompió en llanto comenzando a llorar, así que Ventus se le acerca a ella comenzando a darle un reconfortante abrazo -lo sientooooo de verdad lo sientoooo-

-ya paso Twilight- lagrimas salieron del pegaso rojo sin dejar de soltar a su querida princesa mientras Twilight no dejaba de llorar

-soy una horrible amiga- dijo ella entre lágrimas -la única culpable por todo esto soy yoooo... soy un monstro, la peor de todos, tenías razón... no merezco ser princesa-

-no te culpes... el único monstro soy yo, fue mi miedo que permitió que es ese monstro jugara conmigo- dijo Ventus sin soltarla -no hice nada para salvar a Ignos... no soy un caballero-

-te quiero ven- era lo último que dijo Twilight continuando con su llanto mientras le pegaso soltaba una leve sonrisa mientras seguía abrazando a la princesa

-está bien Twilight, ya estoy aquí, desahógate- dijo Ventus mientras la princesa seguía llorando a lo lejos estaban sus amigas manes y padres de Fast viendo esa escena a lo lejos conmoviéndose por lo que veían

De vuelta al Castillo de la Amistad

-en el nombre de Lauren Faust- Glimmer no podía creer lo que veía, sus ojos estaban anonadada -Paint eso es...- decía ella mientras la unicornio plateada sostenía nada más y nada menos que un lente color amarillo con una runa mágica en ella

-la pieza final del mapa- dijo Paint reaccionando para luego abrazar al perro con todas sus fuerzas -gracias... gracias... eres el mejor amigo... que esta yegua rara podía tener... te amo- decía ella dándole un beso en la mejilla del perro

-guau- el perro puso su hocico en ella dándole unas lamidas a ella haciéndola reír quitándole las lágrimas que tenía ella, yéndose después con al Bot dándole un abrazo -normalmente me aterran las muñecas, pero tú eres una excepción, llegaste como un rayo de esperanza iluminando la oscuridad que hay aquí... gracias- dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla

-que bueno… que te gusto nuestro regalo- dijo la Bot

-a ver, a ver, a ver, ya párenle a su drama de telenovela, ¿no entiendo porque ella está llorando y porque Glimmer esta shock? - dijo Scootaloo viendo la unicornio lavanda sin reacción alguna

-todo... este tiempo... ella... lo tenía... pero… pero…- decía Starlight tratando de procesar todo

\- ¿y que es ese lente? - pregunto Apple Bloom - ¿que tiene de especial? -

-niñas ese lente... es una pieza... de un mapa- dijo Spike sin poder creerlo intentando explicarlo

\- ¿un mapa? - pregunto Sweetie Belle - ¿van por un tesoro? -

-yo le entro- dijo Scootaloo emocionada

-no es un tesoro cualquiera- les explico Sweetie Bot -este mapa los llevara hacia donde está el caballero de la magia-

\- ¿a Ignos? - decían las Cruzzader al unísono

-un momento, ¿cómo es que sabes lo de Ignos? - pregunto Spike

-un carnero vino a mi hace tiempo- dijo la Bot

\- ¿un carnero? - dijo Spike

-así es, me entrego ese lente y me dijo que lo guardara en mi cuerpo, y me dijo protege esta pieza de mapa que los llevara a su amigo mágico perdido- dijo la Bot –estarás en un estado de internación y cuando Reyzord te despierte entregaras ese mapa a su ser querido-

-Ember… ¿no creerás que ese carnero...? -

-lo averiguaremos más adelante, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar a mi hermano ya- dijo Ember

\- ¿entonces tienen las otras dos piezas? - pregunto la Bot mientras Ember asiente la cabeza -perfecto entonces llévame para activar el mapa-

\- ¿Cómo?… ¿puedes activarlo? - pregunto Glimmer reaccionando

-si... es parte de mi misión- dijo la Bot

-en ese caso le diré a las princesas que...-

-no hay tiempo Spike, tenemos que formar el mapa ahora ya les explicaras más adelante- dijo Ember –conociéndolas de seguro me dirán que no, que esperemos y todo eso y la verdad no estoy de humor para aguantar todo ese tipo de sermones- decía ella –sujétate de mí y no te sueltes- le dijo a la Bot sujetando su pata izquierda

\- ¿a dónde vas? - pregunto Starlight

-a los pegasos por las otras piezas- dijo Ember

-espérame voy contigo- dijo Starlight sujetándose de ella - ¿vienes Trixie? -

-claro…. no tengo nada mejor que hacer- dijo Trixie quitándose los cacharros que tenía tocando a Paint

-vamos también- dijo Sweetie Belle tocando a Paint al igual que sus amigas

-quiero ver ese mapa- dijo Scootaloo mientras Reyzord le mordía la cola a su dueña

-vamos Spike- dijo Apple Bloom

-pero hay que... ha ¿que diablos?, ya voy- dijo Spike subiéndose al lomo de la yegua el cual desapareció mágicamente abandonando el castillo apareciendo nuestros héroes afuera en la entrada de la mansión Nigth

-mama!- grito Ember entrando a la mansión seguido de los demás -mama!- gritaba ella emocionada recorriendo toda la casa hasta encontrar a su madre en su habitación

\- ¿hija que pasa? - decía la yegua dorada saliendo del baño - ¿porque gritas tanto? -

-lo encontré mama- dijo Ember

\- ¿que encontraste? - pregunto Assiel, así que la yegua plateada saca el lente de sus ropas mostrándoselo sorprendiendo a la yegua dorada

-aaaaaahhhhhh- ambas yeguas gritan de emoción abrazándose entre si bailando de alegría -vamos a ver a Ignos, vamos a ver a Ignos- decían cantando de alegría mientras las ponys veían ese lindo momento

En la casa de Blazy

-una última oportunidad, unamos fuerzas y acabemos con nuestros put... enemigos- dijo Aspros en la sala con Dryhorn y Borsky

-ya te dije que no y no porque tienes esos matones me vas a dar miedo- dijo la batpony con su lacayo al lado sentada en un sofá con su hijo Rotox quien estaba jugando con unos juguetes

-Groonz parece tener lo contrario, solo mírenlo está temblando de miedo- dijo Dryhorn - ¿no te da gusto vernos Groonsy?-

-grrrr- Groonz no decía nada solo gruñía

-vele la cara, está asustado- dijo el jabalí burlándose de el -sabe que no puede con nosotros-

-no me subestimen asquerosas bestias!- grito el pony wybern furioso

\- ¿bueno porque tanto grito? - decía Blazy con su lacayo

-hola Blazy- decían los bestias de Aspros al unisonó saludándola

-Dryhorn y Borsky, ¿tan desesperado estas que hasta traes a esas bestias apa? - dijo Blazy

-pues ya vez mijita todo por el negocio- dijo Aspros

-igual de bella como tu madre- dijo Borsky

-y con esos cuernos y escamas, malvada como su padre- dijo el rinoceronte

-como sea, si se van a matar entre ustedes háganlo, pero no lo hagan frente a mi hermanito... ahí te encargo mi casa Grizzly- dijo ella saliendo de la casa

-si niña- dijo el oso -yo aquí pondré el orden-

\- ¿en serio crees que puedes con nosotros Grizzly? - dijo Dryhorn

\- ¿quieres ver que puedo? - dijo el oso en tono de desafiante

-basta ya Aspros, lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas cab...- dijo Selina

-a mí no me corres pend... y mucho menos cuando quiero ver a mi hijo- dijo Aspros

-pues ahí lo tienes ahora déjame sola- dijo Selina dejándole al bebe en el sofá mientras se alejaba de ella

-mujeres… espero que no seas como ella mijito- dijo Aspros acercándose al pequeño potro

En la Mansión Nigth en la estancia principal

-ya regresé- dijo Ember llegando con su papa y Shield

\- ¿es cierto que encontraron la última pieza del mapa? - pregunto el caballero nocturno así que Assiel se lo muestra –increíble-

-estoy feliz, mi hijo volverá a casa- dijo Phantom feliz por la noticia mientras abrazaba a esposa al mismo tiempo entregándole la cajita de madera a Ember el cual la unicornio plateada lo abre con su magia sacando de ahí los otros lentes enseñándoselos a la Bot

-perfecto- dijo la Bot

-y la tostadora viviente volvió- dijo Phantom

-NO ES UNA TOSTADORA!- grito Sweetie Belle

-tostadora jajaja- dijo Shield riéndose

-así la llamo el señor Phantom- dijo Spike

-Spike!- grito Sweetie Belle

-aquí están los lentes ¿ahora que? - pregunto Starlight en eso la cabeza de la Bot se abre mostrando su cerebro electrónico ahí en la parte frontal de la cabeza había tres ranuras de tres colores distintos rojo azul y amarillo

-sorprendente… pero a la vez asqueroso- dijo Trixie

-inserte los lentes en mi cerebro con su respectivo color- dijo Sweetie Bot

\- ¿podemos hacerlo? - pregunto Sweetie Belle, así que Paint se los da a cada una

-amarillo- dijo Apple Bloom insertando el lente rojo

-rojo- dijo Scootaloo insertando el lente rojo

-azul- dijo Sweetie insertando el lente azul, cerrando la cabeza de la Bot esperando respuesta

-no pasa nada- dijo Trixie

-perdón… estoy un poco oxidada- dijo la Bot dándose golpes en la nuca, pero nada

-permíteme- Scootaloo le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciendo que los ojos de la Bot brillaban haciendo que le lugar se oscureciera para después mostrar un gigantesco mapa tapaba la sala completamente

-wow- dijeron las Cruzzaders al unisonó al igual que los otros viendo el mapa, en eso una línea roja comenzó a verse en el mapa recorriendo el largo camino

\- ¿y esa línea? - pregunto Spike

-representa a tu hermano- explico Starlight viendo el largo camino que tomo, los ponys siguieron viendo todo el camino que tomo el caballero de la magia

-si que es largo- comento Trixie

\- ¿dónde estará? - decía Shield -

-vamos Igny… muéstrame donde estas- decía Ember cuando de pronto

-ahí!- grito Phantom apuntando en un lugar, los ponys observan y ven una flecha roja donde apuntaba unas montañas

-Sweetie Bot amplifícalo- dijo Starlight así que la Bot amplifica el lugar mostrándose unas ruinas abandonas y desoladas

-mi hijo está ahí puedo sentirlo... mi instinto de madre me lo dice- dijo Assiel

-Igny ¿dónde te metiste ahora? - dijo Ember

\- ¿que es ese lugar exactamente? - pregunto la gran y poderosa Trixie

-eso mis queridos ponys… son las Tierras del Presidio- dijo una voz conocida haciendo que los ponys voltearan a ver quién se trataba llevándose una grata sorpresa, era un anciano pony color gris con barba vestido de mayordomo

-Skygrey- dijeron los ponys al unisonó

-anciano aun vives!- grito Shield

-por supuesto que está vivo idiota- dijo Spike

-regresaste antes de lo planeado- dijo Assiel

\- ¿dónde estabas? - pregunto Scootaloo

-de vacaciones… digo también derecho- dijo el viejo -fui al mar a ver a mi familia y amigos-

\- ¿no sabía que tuvieras familia y amigos? - pregunto Apple Bloom

-hay muchas cosas que no sabe de mí, señorita Apple Bloom- dijo el anciano seriamente

\- ¿así que pasaste tus vacaciones en el cementerio? - dijo Shield, pero fue recibido por un golpe en el brazo por parte de Glimmer –aahhh… eso duele-

-pues deja de decir babosadas- dijo Starlight

\- ¿y como están todos? - pregunto Sweetie

-muertos supon... aahhhh- no termino lo que iba a decir Scootaloo ya que Apple Bloom la golpea en el brazo

-todos están bien y yo también, vengo relajado y listo para el trabajo- dijo Skygrey

-bienvenido anciano- dijo Spike al igual que el perro le ladraba mientras el viejo se acercaba al mapa para verlo

-veamos... si… efectivamente son las Tierras del Presidio- dijo Sky

\- ¿pero que es ese lugar exactamente? - pregunto Trixie

-un antiguo lugar donde ocurrió una guerra hace millones de años- dijo el viejo -antes de que nosotros existiéramos-

-y tú lo viviste supongo... aahhhh- grito Spike ya que Paint le da un golpe en el brazo callándolo

-ese lugar era tierra divina, los divinos venían a ese lugar- explico Skygrey

\- ¿cómo un club secreto? - pregunto Phantom

-algo así- dijo el viejo

\- ¿pero por que la guerra? - pregunto Assiel

-no se sabe la causa, pero de seguro el amo Nigth se encuentra en ese lugar intentando buscar esas respuestas- dijo Skygrey -el camino será largo, necesitaran un dirigible si quieren llegar a el-

-pero ¿quién ira? - pregunto Spike

-guau-

-no puedo Reyzord si me ve, siento que seguirá molesto y se ira- dijo Ember tristemente

-podríamos enviar a los caballeros- dijo Spike

\- ¿para que se espante como un antílope?, pensaran que lo están buscando por el supuesto crimen que cometió ah, ah, mala idea- dijo Assiel

\- ¿y enviar a las chicas o las princesas sería peor? - dijo Shield

-imagínate… enviarlas ahí para que la cruel exnovia le saque lo que le quede de equinidad- dijo Trixie

-yo iré- dijo Starlight -no soy caballero, ni estoy con las princesas, soy su amiga, soy candidata perfecta para ir a ese lugar-

-buen punto- dijo Shield

-o podríamos ir nosotras, las Cruzzaders- dijo Sweetie Belle escuchándose un grillo en el lugar causando un silencio incomodo -solo bromeaba…-

-bueno no hay de otra, iras tu Glimmer- dijo Ember asignándole la misión

\- ¿no quieres consultarlo con las princesas? -

-tenemos que actuar ahora Spike, no sabemos cuánto más podría resistir Igny, las fuerzas del mal lo encontraran y lo mataran- dijo Ember

-tiene razón- dijo Sky -tienen que ir por el ya-

-en ese caso prepare todo para el viaje- dijo Starlight

-y necesitaras un equipo especial, comenzando con Sweetie Bot puesto que ella tiene el mapa, te será una buena guía- dijo Ember haciéndole señas de que desactivara el mapa volviendo a la sala

-cuenten conmigo- dijo la Bot

-podrías llevarte a.…-

-no te molestes, ya tengo idea de quienes me acompañaran en este viaje- dijo Starlight comenzando a ver a Trixie

\- ¿por que me estás viendo de esa manera? - pregunto la unicornio azul

En la casa de la familia Fast en el cuarto del pegaso rojo

-te eche de menos Ven- dijo Fluttershy sentada en la cama con el pegaso rojo

-yo también te extrañe mucho Fluu, perdón por irme de esa manera- dijo Ventus -no era mi intención preocuparlos-

-está bien terroncito- dijo Applejack sentada en un sofá con Rarity y Pinkie -todos, estábamos molestos-

-frustrados con todo lo que paso en la prisión- dijo Rainbow sentada cerca de la ventana

\- ¿y… siguen molestas conmigo? - pregunto Ventus

-lo estábamos al principio, pero luego Rarity nos contó lo que estabas haciendo- dijo Pinkie

-fue muy lindo lo que hacías... estaba equivocada Ven... de verdad si eres un buen amigo- dijo Twilight sonriéndole sentada en un cojín tomándolo de la pesuña al pegaso rojo

-quería decírselos cuando encontrara a Ignos, pero todo se salió de control- dijo Ventus -no sé por que se los oculte... quería hablar, pero no sabía cómo... todo paso tan rápido-

-cielo he querido preguntarte, pero no supe cómo decirlo, ya que te fuiste... ¿que fue lo que vistes haya? - pregunto Fluttershy tímidamente - ¿que te hizo ocultarnos ese secreto? -

-ya te lo dije Fluu, no sé por que lo hice- dijo Ventus levantándose de su cama dando vueltas

-será… ¿por que tienes miedo? - dijo Rarity - ¿es verdad? - decía la yegua causando un momento de silencio incomodo dando entender que dio en el blanco -entonces lo que nos dijo Starlight fue verdad... tienes miedo-

-no tienen idea por lo que pase, ¿cómo es posible que no haya previsto esto?, debimos habernos alejado de ahí, pero teníamos que encontrar a esos desaparecidos, cuando más nos adentrábamos a esa fortaleza… las risas, esas risas, esos monstros... pareciera que estuviera en una casa de horror, pero no fue así... todo era real- dijo Ventus sintiendo escalofríos en su cuerpo

-Ven solo dinos ¿que fue lo que viste haya? - pregunto Twilight -si queremos encontrar a Ignos tienes que decirnos ¿que fue lo que ocurrió ese día en el incidente del IN-27? - dijo la alicornio -si no nos dices estarás lastimándote, sobre todo a los que te rodean-

-todos tenemos derecho a tener secretos, pero si es algo grave no hay reprimirlo hay que dejarlo ir- dijo Rarity

-libera ese fuaaa Ven- dijo Pinkie sacando un pastel de su crin comiéndoselo

\- ¿quieren saber?… bien se los diré... pero les voy a decir una cosa... no les va a gustar- dijo Ventus

En el imperio de Cristal en la casa de Sunburts

-no puedo creer lo que vas a hacer- dijo el pony encristalizador -Starlight piénsalo… ¿que tal si ese lugar es peligroso? -

-si, si, si, peligroso mis cascos… no intentes convencerme Sunburts voy a ir a ese lugar quieras o no- dijo Starlight poniendo algunos libros que son de el en sus alforjas -un amigo esta haya y necesita ayuda-

-pero no es mi amigo- grito Sunburts -Ignos Nigth no me agrada en lo más mínimo, no tolero verlo ni en pintura-

-eres igualita a Cadence cuando se pelea con Paint- dijo ella yendo a la cocina tomando algunos refrigerios suyos para el camino

-no es verdad- dijo Sunburts -es solo que no soporto a ese imbécil que se cree superior a mí, pero no lo es- la unicornio lavanda no dijo nada y coloco la comida en sus alforjas poniéndoselas en su lomo para salir

-te regresare tus cosas... cuídate- dijo Starlight yendo a la puerta, pero el unicornio mostaza le prohíbe el paso –Sunburts hablo enserio… déjame pasar-

-no te dejare pasar... Starlight eres mi mejor amiga y significas mucho para mí- dijo el unicornio - ¿y si ese demente te lastima? - dijo tocándole la pesuña

-Ignos jamás me lastimara- dijo Starlight -si no voy lo mataran... debo traerlo de vuelta-

\- ¿pero y si no quiere? - pregunto Sunburts -Starlight piénsalo, si regresa lo único que hará será traer el peligro y no estaremos a salvo así que digamos... las sombras ira por él y por nosotros-

-eso es un buen punto- dijo Starlight recapacitando -no lo he pensado de ese modo... ven aquí- Glimmer comienza abrazar a su amigo

-sé que es difícil, pero es lo mejor, deja que los caballeros se encarguen de eso, si vas haya siento que no te volveré a ver- dijo Sunburts dejándose llevar por el abrazo

-que lindo eres- dijo Glimmer viéndolo a los ojos poniendo su pesuña derecha en sus mejillas notando algo que le llamo su atención el unicornio

-oye no te pregunte, pero… ¿desde cuando tienes ese brazalete? - pregunto el unicornio

\- ¿que esto? - dijo Starlight enseñándole el brazalete dorado con runas mágicas y gema verde en ella -nada en particular... solo hace esto- dijo Starlight concentrando magia en ella el cual comenzó a brillar apareciendo a espaldas del unicornio

-hola barbas de chivo- dijo Ember el cual ella rápidamente golpea al unicornio en partes específicas de su cuerpo cayendo al suelo sin poder moverse

-mi... cuerpo... no puedo... moverme- dijo Sunburts tirando en el suelo -Starlight!- grito el

-no quería llegar a esto... pero… voy a ir a las tierras del presidio de todas formas con tu apoyo o sin tu apoyo- dijo Starlight plantándole un beso en la base del cuerno de su amigo –adiós mi querido Sunburts- decía ella tomándole la pesuña a Paint

-Starlight, no lo hagas!- grito Sunburts

-estará bien- dijo Ember desapareciendo junto con ella dejando al unicornio tirando en el suelo

-Starlight!- grito el unicornio al ver a su amiga irse de aquí –y no me llamo barbas de chivo-

De vuelta a la mansión Nigth

-te dije que era una mala idea ir con el- dijo Ember apareciendo en las afueras del lugar mientras avanzaban adentrándose a la mansión

-esperaba que lo entendiera, pero no- dijo Starlight avanzando hasta llegar al patio trasero donde un dirigible estaba ahí preparándose para partir

-mi lady tu equipo está listo- dijo Shield enseñándole a los que llegaron

-Thorax reportándose para el deber señor- dijo el changeling saludando

-las gran y poderosa Trixie está preparada y lista para partir señor- dijo Trixie portando su capa y sombrero de mago

-Discord se encuentra armado y listo para la captura del unicornio- dijo Discord vestido como militar con armas de fuego y una pañoleta en la cabeza

-por última vez Discord no van a capturar al unicornio, se trata de traerlo de vuelta es todo- dijo Shield quejándose

\- ¿pero y la recompensa? - dijo el draconecus

-no hay recompensa!- grito Shield

\- ¿no hay recompensa? - dijo Thorax quejándose - ¿vine aquí para nada? -

\- ¿para que carajos ocupan dinero si ustedes no lo necesitan? - dijo Shield

-yo si- dijo Trixie mientras los ponys lo miraban

\- ¿en serio? - dijo Shield

-quiero una nueva carreta- dijo Trixie -la que tengo es vieja y fea-

-pues trabaja mi vida- dijo Ember -mama… deja de estar haciendo eso, incomodas al changeling-

\- ¿Qué?… es por la ciencia- dijo Assiel examinando Thorax como rata de laboratorio -no todos los días ves a un Changeling evolucionado en tu casa- decía levantando sus patas

-jajaja me hace cosquillas- dijo Thorax -yo quería usar el dinero para un jacuzzi para mi reino... quiero hacer una de esas fiestas-

-fiestas en el jacuzzi, me traen los viejos tiempo- dijo Assiel revisándole los cuernos ahora - ¿lo recuerdas Phantom? -

-los buenos tiempos- dijo Phantom sentado en una silla relajándose mientras leía el periódico con las Cruzzaders quienes se daban un baño de sol

-lo siento chicos, pero no hay recompensa, es una misión de rescate- dijo Starlight desilusionando a su equipo

-ya supérenlo!- grito Sweetie Belle

-como si una bola de fracasados pudiera atrapar a un unicornio que es igual de estúpido que ustedes- dijo Ember mientras el equipo lo veía feo –lo digo con cariño-

-les diré algo, si traen a mi hijo de vuelta les daré el dinero para lo que necesitan- dijo Assiel revisándole las alas a Thorax

-que bien- dijeron maga y changeling al unísono

-carroza nueva- dijo Trixie

-jacuzzi nuevo- dijo Thorax -mis amigos estarán felices por eso-

-todos tienen algo y yo nada- dijo Discord desilusionado encogiéndose

-oye si cumples con tu misión te conseguiré unas prendas de encaje intimas de Celestia- dijo Ember susurrándole al oído -y si quieres también de Luna-

-vayamos por ese unicornio- decía creciendo de nuevo Discord -Discord reportándose a la misión... por cierto ¿cómo vamos a llegar a ese lugar? -

-yo los llevare- dijo Sweetie Bot quien se encontraba comiendo una gema

\- ¿tu?... por favor, ¿vamos a estar cuidando esa cosa que no hace nada? - dijo Discord poniéndole la pata cerca de ella -me niego rotun... aaahhhrgggg- no termino lo que iba a decir ya que la Bot comenzó a presionarle el dedo causándole dolor retorciéndose de dolor el pobre -está bien, está bien ya entendí sabes cuidarte-

\- ¿decías Discord? - dijo Apple Bloom mientras los ponys se reían de el

-todo está listo, pueden partir cuando quieran- dijo Skygrey bajando del dirigible junto con Spike –solo una cosa más tengo cuidado en ese lugar, ya que como hay energía negativa les será imposible usar su magia-

-genial…- dijo Trixie quejándose

\- ¿de que te quejas?, como si tu magia funcionara- dijo Discord haciendo enojar a la maga

-y procuren no destruir la nave como cierta pony que destruyo un yate en cierta isla- dijo Spike haciendo sonrojar un poco a Ember empujándolo con sus caderas haciéndolo reír

-bueno equipo de rescate... en marcha- dijo Starlight en eso Paint le entrega el arma legendaria a ella

-cuídate y.… vuelve con mi Igny- dijo Ember, así que Glimmer toma el arma y la pone en sus alforjas dándose un abrazo comenzando a subir, pero antes de eso

-estaremos en contacto- dijo la unicornio lavanda portando el brazalete de Ignos

-Starlight- la unicornio lavanda voltea viendo a Ember -que el poder legendario te proteja-

-volveré- dijo Starlight sonriéndole mientras abordaba el dirigible seguido de Trixie, Thorax y Discord quien vestido de doncella se despedía de todos lanzando besos en el aire

-adiós a todos mua, mua los echare de menos, no lloren por mi- y por último en subir Sweetie Bot

-has caso en lo que te digan Sweetie Bot- dijo Sweetie

-y no hables con extraños- dijo Scootaloo

-y si es peligroso regresen, no se hagan lo héroes- dijo Apple Bloom

-cuando regrese jugaremos lo prometo- dijo la Bot despidiéndose de ellas

-cuídate Trixie!- grito Shield

-adiós Thorax regresa pronto- dijo Spike mientras la pony y changeling se despedían

-adiós- decían los ponys mientras Starlight tomando el mando de la nave comenzó a zarpar a lo desconocido en busca del caballero de la magia

-ojalá lo logren- dijo Ember

-lo lograran, tengamos fe en ellos- dijo Assiel abrazando a su marido y a su hija en eso Spike escupe un pergamino comenzando a leer

\- ¿que pasa Spike? - pregunto Skygrey

-parece que alguien está en problemas- dijo Spike mirando a Ember -las princesas quieren verte y no están muy contentas que digamos-

-carajo- dijo la unicornio plateada soplándose la crin

Es de noche en la casa de la familia Fast y afuera en los campos

-les digo algo... yo...- Pinkie no termino lo que iba a decir ya que se fue a vomitar -buaarggh...-

-suéltalo todo Pinkie total ya sabemos que no eres una equina ordinaria- dijo Rainbow sujetando su crin, las manes estaban reunidas luego de escuchar lo que les dijo Ventus

-no puede ser... lo veo y no lo creo- dijo Applejack algo mareada

-creo que fue mala idea escuchar eso- dijo Rarity recobrando el aliento

-no puedo creer que Ignos, haya echo eso- dijo Fluttershy llorando

-chicas… el único asesino que hay es Blackgate, él tuvo la culpa- dijo Applejack - ¿o no Twilight? - le decía la vaquera viendo a la alicornio sentada en el suelo mirando la noche

-Applejack tiene razón, el culpable de todo fue ese alterado- dijo Twilight

-pobre Ven... no me imagino a él viendo a esos ponys muertos- dijo Pinkie volviendo a vomitar

-olvídate de eso… los monstros que vio- dijo Rainbow -lo bueno es que ya están muertos por que si no.… no quiero imaginarme lo que ocurriría si se soltara una de esas cosas en Equestria-

-lo peor de todo es que si la Marine logra encontrar Ignos podrían ejecutarlo- dijo Rarity -esa horrible pony hada se saldría con la suya-

-eso no pasara, hablare con Gibson el tal vez el...-

-terroncito es inútil, no se puede razonar con la Marine- dijo Applejack –son más tercos que un búfalo que quiere rascarse la barriga-

\- ¿y aun así quieres salir con él? - dijo Pinkie

-tu sigue vomitando- dijo Rainbow

-pero tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer- dijo Twilight preocupada

-ya averiguaremos que hacer para ayudar a Ignos, lo importante ahora es convencer a Ven de que regrese- dijo Rarity poniendo su pesuña derecha en sus hombros

-tienes razón, un paso a la vez- dijo Twilight

Dentro de la casa

-gracias por permitir que mis amigas se queden- dijo Ventus quien estaba ayudando en la cocina con su mama

-no hay de que hijo, se ve que son buenas personas- dijo Ruby Heart

-es lo menos que podemos hacer después de que cuidaran de ti- dijo Reaynilus -mi hijo con seis amigas, ¿quién lo diría?, es todo un don Juan- decía muy orgulloso

-no es lo que crees papa- dijo Ventus sonriendo un poco -la mayoría ya tiene pareja... aunque esos con los que salen no sé si llamarlos pareja-

-y veo que al final te saliste con la tuya, te dejaste esa crin larga, recuerdo que cuando eras un potrillo tenías esa loca idea y pasábamos por un tormento cada vez que te tocaba un corte de crin-

-papa- grito Ventus apenado por lo que decía

-déjalo tranquilo Reaynilus él se ve muy bien así, y tu no le hagas caso cielo y ve y dile a tus amigas que la cena esta lista- dijo Ruby haciendo que el pegaso se fuera por ellas

-oye Ruby… crees que ellas tengan la...-

-no lo digas, no soportaría ver a mi hijo irse- dijo Ruby Heart preocupada

-pero Ven parece importarles- dijo Reaynilus -sonara raro, pero parecería como si tuvieran una especie de conexión mágica- decían en tono de miedo

-son solo ponys Reaynilus... nosotros somos su familia, somos su conexión mágica- dijo Ruby

Después de la cena, en un cuarto de visitas

-estuvo delicioso… tu mama si que sabe hacer una buena tarta de limón- dijo Applejack en el suelo con unas cobijas junto con Rainbow y Pinkie, Twilight y Rarity estaban en la cama puesto que ganaron en la rayuela

-que bueno que les gusto, pero por ahora descansen mañana les llevare a dar una vuelta por el pueblo- dijo Ventus, Fluttershy se preparaba para acostarse, pero Ventus la toma del brazo -tú puedes dormir conmigo… si quieres-

-no sería justo para...-

-está bien Fluttershy, ve con el- dijo Twilight así que la pegaso acepto con gusto la invitación

-descansen chicas- dijo Ventus cerrando la puerta

-descansa Ven- dijeron las manes comenzando a conciliar el sueño, ya en el cuarto de Ventus

-Ven… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? -

-por supuesto Fluttershy… con confianza-

-humm… bueno…- decía Fluttershy - ¿eres feliz... estando aquí? -

-por supuesto que si, he encontrado a mis padres, Twilight y yo nos reconciliamos... te tengo aquí junto a mí, ¿que más podría pedir? - dijo Ventus - ¿por que lo preguntas? -

-por nada, me alegra que seas feliz, que hayas encontrado a tu familia- dijo Fluttershy dándole un beso separando sus labios por un instante, pero el pegaso rojo volvió a besarla, pero esta vez con más pasión comenzando a abrazarse amorosamente iniciando con su típico ritual de amor

En el Cuartel de los Caballeros en la sala principal

-Paint… ¿que demonios te paso por esa cabeza tuya al mandar a la estudiante de Twilight a un lugar que ni siquiera tenemos idea si es seguro o no? - grito Cadence junto con las princesas reunidas, los caballeros que regresaron hace poco, Sunburts, Shining, Spike y el viejo - ¿que demonios pensabas… estas pend...? -

-Cadence!- grito Rockaid

-tu cállate!- grito mapache metiéndole un zape

-solo hacia lo que se me hizo correcto tonta-

-Ember!- grito Tennessee

-muérete!- grito la princesa del amor, pero Luna le hizo seña de que se callara

-no teníamos de otra, era ahora o nunca- dijo Skygrey presionando puntos de soporte en el unicornio moviéndose finalmente

-gracias- dijo Sunburts agradecido

-no sabemos ¿cuándo tendríamos otra oportunidad como esta? - dijo el viejo

-comprendo tu preocupación anciano... pero te has preguntado ¿los peligros que puede haber en ese lugar? - dijo Luna

-estoy consciente de ello, pero la señorita Glimmer sabe cuidarse además no va sola- dijo Skygrey

-aguas, aguas, ahí viene la ley- dijo Brodek observando que efectivamente el sargento Gibson se presenta ante ellos

-caballeros, princesas y compañía, ¿que están haciendo reunidos a estas horas de la noche? - pregunto el pony color vino

-pues como encontramos a ig...- no termino lo que iba a decir Brodek ya que Alex le da un golpe en la cabeza callándolo

-las princesas nos llamaron porque... porque...- Alex no tenía idea que decir

-es que los llame aquí porque necesito de su ayuda para reparar la prisión y les estaba agradeciendo... gracias chicos- dijo Luna

\- ¿así? - Mapache golpe a Shield ya que hablaba de más el muy idiota –si, si ya recordé que tonto de mi-

-baboso diría yo- dijo Mapache

-y yo por otro lado tengo que terminar con mi nuevo proyecto, ese en el que he estado trabajo estos días- dijo Rockaid

-Rockaid admítelo… esa cosa no volara- dijo Shining

-si volara, ya verán será el mayor logro que he hecho desde que le di vida e interacción a Sweetie Bot- dijo Rockaid

-solo fue suerte niño- dijo Shining

-está bien, bueno ¿han visto a Twilight?... yo… quisiera hablar con ella, pero no la encuentro- dijo Gibson

-es una lástima, salió- dijo Ember

\- ¿A dónde? - pregunto Gibson

-fue con sus amigas a Griffonstone a resolver un problema de amistad- dijo Celestia mintiéndole

-por lo tanto, no sabemos cuándo regresara- dijo Luna siguiéndole la corriente con la mentira

-rayos… he querido hablar con ella, pero no he podido- dijo Gibson

\- ¿que esperabas?, la besaste- dijo Ember sorprendiendo a los presentes

\- ¿la beso? - dijo Shining

-solo fue un beso- dijo Gibson a Ember -no pude evitarlo, me gusta ella-

-que lindo, ustedes dos harían una buena pareja- dijo Shining mientras su mujer lo veía feo -solo decía-

-eso explica el por que desapareció- dijo Luna susurrándole a su hermana

-oigan no he cometido nada malo... díganme ¿es un crimen estar enamorado de una yegua tan genial como Twilight? -

-jajaja ¿Twilight genial?, ¿estamos hablando de la misma yegua? -

-Rockaid!- grito Mapache

-pero ya tiene alguien- dijo Shield

-Shield por favor... ella merece a alguien mejor- dijo Gibson -ella ocupa un semental, no en un unicornio que piense como niño, solo mírenlo como acabo-

-en eso estoy de acuerdo-

-cállate Sunburts!- grito Cadence

-bueno, si la ven díganle que la estoy buscando, debo hablar con ella- decía el unicornio vino retirándose

-ese sujeto no agrada en lo más mínimo- dijo Skygrey

-tranquilo anciano, solo es otro tipo que le encanta la justicia, es bueno- dijo Shining, pero el viejo no estaba de acuerdo en eso

En la guardia Gate

\- ¿que demonios te pasa?, has estado muy callado- dijo Gate entrando a la habitación de su hermano el cual estaba hecho una ruina portando una bata negra con gris

-detecto un pequeño disturbio en la magia... ¿no lo has sentido? - dijo el robo Blackgate meditando así que el alicornio negro cerro lo ojos para sentir

-puedo sentir algo... pero no es nada-

-te equivocas… esta sensación me resulta familiar, pero… ¿que es? - decía el robot concentrándose -he he he he... de algo si estoy seguro White... me voy a divertir bastante- dijo el robot mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente

A la mañana siguiente Ventus llevo a las chicas a que conocieran un poco la cuidad Nueva Leaf Green, pasearon todo el día, convivieron con él, comieron, lo ayudaron en la florería, las manes se divertían con el pero esa felicidad tenía que terminar, era hora de volver a la realidad

-gracias vuelva pronto- dijo Pinkie atendiendo la caja mientras atrás del local en el invernadero Ven hablaba con las manes -hola bienvenidos ¿en que le podemos atender? - decía atendiendo otro cliente

-gracias por darnos ese recorrido, me divertí mucho- dijo Rainbow a Ventus quien regaba las plantas

-y las flores son hermosas, se puede sentir el amor que le pone tu mama en el trabajo- dijo Applejack echando tierra a las macetas

-de algo tiene que vivir- dijo Ventus

-Ven… creo que es hora de hablar con sinceridad, queremos que vuelvas a casa- dijo Fluttershy hablando -te necesitamos, yo te necesito-

-detesto admitirlo… pero las cosas no son lo mismo sin ti- dijo Rainbow volando - ¿hay alguna forma de que vuelvas con nosotras? -

-chicas en serio- dijo el pegaso rojo dando un gran suspiro- me gustaría volver, pero... no quiero abandonar a mi familia ahora que finalmente nos reunimos de nuevo- dijo Ventus cerrando la llave del agua de la manguera

-pero ¿y tus compañeros reales?, ¿que no te importamos nosotras? - dijo Applejack

-por supuesto que si, pero… mi familia es lo primero, ponte en mi lugar Applejack, si tuvieras que elegir… ¿a quien elegirías a las chicas o a tu familia? - dijo Ventus

-no me hagas decidir terroncito... sabes que escogería a mi familia, pero mis amigas son como mi familia también- dijo Applejack -podrías hacer lo mismo tú también-

-así evitar que nos abandones... ¿enserio vas a dejar a Fluttershy? - dijo Rainbow acercándose a la pegaso amarillo quien le hizo unos ojitos haciendo que Ventus dudara un poco

-podrías vivir conmigo Fluttershy, ¿no te gustaría estar aquí conmigo? - dijo Ventus

-claro que si, pero… mi vida está en Equestria- dijo Fluttershy -no me hagas elegir porque ya sabes cuál es mi decisión-

-es cierto…- dijo Ventus con unas tijeras de podar comenzando a cortar unos arbustos

\- ¿que hay de Ignos? - al decir eso Rarity, Ventus se desconcentro un poco -él está haya afuera cariño en alguna parte siendo perseguido por las fuerzas malignas-

-lo se… pero tengo una sensación de que ya no será el mismo de antes- dijo Ventus -sé que sus intenciones son buenas, pero ya tomé mi decisión, mi destino es estar con mi familia ahora- dijo el

-tienes razón- Twilight hablo finalmente terminando de dar mantenimiento a unos girasoles -creo que es lo mejor Ven... que te quedes con tu familia-

-Twilight…- dijo Rainbow sin poder creerlo como las demás

-has pasado por un camino horrible, sufriste mucho en tu vida y nos has ayudado tanto a mi como el reino... creo que es lo mejor para ti... he sido grosera e injusta contigo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti... si esta es la vida que quieres tomar adelante Ven... te lo ganaste- dijo ella acercándose a el

-Twilight yo...-

-no te preocupes por Ignos nosotras lo buscaremos, ya hiciste tu parte ahora es nuestro turno de hacer nuestra parte- dijo Twilight dándole un sorpresivo abrazo -solo prométeme... que cuidaras a tu familia... que los protegerás y nunca te separaras de ellos... prométemelo-

-...- Ventus no decía nada, pero sentía que ella estaba llorando en silencio así que correspondió el abrazo -lo prometo Twilight, cuidare de mi familia hasta el final- así que la alicornio la planta en beso en la mejilla rompiendo el abrazo comenzando a alejarse de el

\- ¿a dónde vas Twilight? - Pinkie quien observo todo vio a la alicornio alejándose saliendo del local comenzando a volar -Twilight!- gritaba ella, en el cielo de la cuidad

\- (es lo mejor no quiero... que otro amigo sufra... por mi culpa… adiós Ventus Fast gracias por todo)- decía la alicornio volando soltando lágrimas de sus ojos

A la mañana siguiente antes de que salieran los rayos del sol

\- ¿seguro que no quieren despedirse de el? - pregunto Reaynilus con su esposa viendo a las manes preparar el globo antes de irse

-no nos gustan las despedidas dolorosas- dijo Rarity

\- ¿segura que no quieren quedarse otro poco más? - dijo Ruby - ¿que me dices tu cariño?... puedo sentir que quieres mucho a mi hijo- dijo ella

-me encantaría, pero no puedo- dijo Fluttershy tristemente

-tenemos que volver a Equestria- dijo Rainbow –a Ponyville-

-hay un amigo que está en peligro y debemos salvarlo- dijo Applejack

-antes de que sea demasiado tarde- dijo Fluttershy

\- ¿quién es ese chico? - pregunto Ruby Heart

-mi ex- respondió Twilight presentándose ante ellos -alguien que su hijo le dice que es un completo idiota... pero en el fondo... es muy especial para él y para nosotras... y para mí- decía soltando una leve sonrisa

\- ¿dónde estabas? - pregunto Pinkie Pie -no te hemos visto en toda la noche-

-dando una vuelta, despejando mi mente- dijo Twilight utilizando su magia terminando dándole los ultimo ajustes al globo

-muchas gracias por darnos su estadía señores Fast- dijo Fluttershy

-cuando quieras encanto- dijo Ruby Heart mientras Twilight les decía unas bellas palabras

-ustedes son unos buenos ponys, deben sentirse afortunados en tener un hijo maravilloso- dijo Twilight –prométanme que lo cuidaran, es algo amargado, pero en el fondo... es un buen chico- decía la alicornio

-lo cuidaremos bien princesa- dijo Reaynilus Fast

-estará en buenos cascos- dijo Ruby Heart, las chicas se despidieron finalmente de la familia Fast subiendo al globo el cual comenzó a subir junto con las yeguas yéndose de ahí finalmente

\- ¿habrán hecho lo correcto? - pregunto Reaynilus regresando a la casa con su mujer

-suplique que no se lo llevaran... y finalmente paso... hicieron lo correcto... somos su familia después de todo- dijo Ruby Heart en eso alguien sale de la casa por la ventana del ático

\- ¿y mis amigas? - pregunto Ventus saliendo causando un momento de silencio incomodo - ¿se fueron… verdad? - decía aterrizando

-así es, lo siento cielo, pero tenían que volver a su tierra- dijo Ruby -no te enojes con ellas-

-no.… es solo que no me despedí de ellas- dijo Ventus tristemente mientras su mama le daba un abrazo

\- ¿estás bien hijo? - pregunto Reaynilus

-si papa, estoy bien- dijo Ventus dándole una sonrisa, pero en el fondo no lo estaba

-cielo todo estará bien- dijo su mama dándole un abrazo -ya se… ¿quieres que te prepare algo para el desayuno? ¿que tal unos waffles para comenzar el día? -

-me encantaría- dijo Ventus -si me necesitan estaré en la herrería- decía yéndose al granero

-voy al mercado no me tardo- dijo Ruby volando al mercado dejando solo a Reaynilus quien en el fondo sabía que su hijo no estaba bien, quería decirle algo, pero no sabía que decirle, en eso cerca de la puerta de su casa encuentra algo que le llamo su atención, se acerca un poco viendo lo que era algo pequeño y brillante que lo sostenía con su pesuña izquierda, así que lo supo, supo lo que tenía que decirle mientras una sonrisa se iluminaba su rostro

-bueno es hora de empezar a trabajar, esa orden de setenta cuchillos no se hará solos- dijo Ventus en el granero vestido como herrero a punto de trabajar cuando de pronto

-Ven... ¿podemos hablar? - dijo Reaynilus entrando

-claro… ¿que ocurre? - pregunto Ventus mientras su viejo se sentaba

-Ven… tu madre y yo estamos muy felices de que hayas vuelto- dijo el pegaso rojo -nos sentimos felices que hayas dejado tu vida por nosotros, haciendo una nueva vida aquí tomando el negocio de la familia-

-solo hago lo que siempre quisieron- dijo Ventus -sigo el camino que me trazaron-

-hijo cuando yo tenía tu edad… yo también quería seguir los pasos de mis padres, estaba a punto de cumplir sus sueños cuando conocí a alguien que me cambio la vida- dijo Reaynilus -ese día supe que alguien vendría a cruzarse en mi camino... y ese alguien era tu mama-

\- ¿mi mama? - dijo Ventus

-sip, cuando nos conocimos en la academia de vuelo ella cambio mi vida, mis sueños y me hizo ver las cosas de otra manera- dijo Reaynilus -me enseñó a que no necesitaba seguir el mismo destino de mi familia, sino más bien me dijo que podría crear mi propio viento y eso hice-

-a... ¿dónde quieres llegar papa? - pregunto Ventus

-Ventus Fast… no quiero que estés aquí siguiendo mis pasos o los pasos de tu madre, es hora de que vuelvas a hacer tu propio viento y que te guie hacia tu felicidad- dijo su papa sorprendiendo a su hijo

-no es necesario papa yo... soy feliz aquí-

-hijo seamos honestos, puedo ver que tienes un vínculo extraño con esas yeguas, un vínculo que es imposible de romper ya que tú lo forjaste... y puedo ver que hay otros vínculos que has hecho a lo largo de tu vida-

-no todo fue felicidad papa- dijo Ventus tristemente –perdí un vínculo con alguien-

-curiosamente tus amigas mencionaron a un pony que tenían que rescatar, me dijeron que era tu mejor amigo- dijo su papa

-y vaya amigo que soy, gracias a eso él está atrapado en un abismo oscuro imposible de sacarlo- dijo Ventus desviando su mirada

-entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Ven es hora de que reúnas a tu familia- dijo Reaynilus

-...- Ventus recordaba lo que cierto Orny le dijo en sus sueños

-"es hora de reunir a la familia, Ven"- decía la voz en su mente comprendiendo finalmente lo que estaba diciéndole el almirante, sintiendo el pegaso todos los amigos que había hecho en su vida entendiendo que no estaba solo

\- ¿mi familia? - dijo Ventus soltando una leve sonrisa -pero... ¿y mama? -

-tu madre estará bien, ella tarde o temprano lo entenderá- dijo Reaynilus -ve a seguir tu propio viento hijo enorgullece a tu viejo- Ventus obedeció y rápidamente salió del granero volando a su cuarto donde saca una caja de cartón que estaba debajo de la cama, la abre viendo sus cosas, se colocó su chaleco negro su hombrera, finalizando con tomar sus armas legendarias el cual estaban colgadas en la pared desaparecieron mágicamente al tomarlas

\- ¿cómo me veo? - pregunto Ventus saliendo con sus atuendos

-solo falta una cosa- dijo Reaynilus enseñándole lo que tenía su pata

\- (Twilight…)- dijo Ventus pensativo al ver su insignia de caballero real en la pesuña de su papa –(¿después de todo lo que paso… aun sigues confiando en mí?)- decía mientras su papa le coloco la insignia en su pecho –creo… que este es el adiós-

-claro que no hijo, esto no es una despedida Ven, es un hasta pronto... solo visítanos de vez en cuando ¿quieres?, esta es y siempre será tu casa- decía Reaynilus sonriéndole dándose un abrazo de despedida, luego del abrazo el pegaso comenzó a volar -Ventus!- el pegaso lo voltea a ver una última vez -buena suerte Caballero del Viento!- Fast le sonríe una última vez poniendo su pesuña en el pecho

-victoria!- grito Ventus volando velozmente para encontrarse con las manes mientras su papa sonreía, pero en el fondo se sentía mal porque tuvo que dejarlo irse una vez más, pero sabía que era lo mejor y que hizo lo correcto

De camino de regreso a Equestria

\- ¿y que haremos ahora una vez que lleguemos? - pregunto Pinkie

-encontrar la última pieza del mapa, debemos encontrar a Ignos- dijo Twilight

\- ¿pero por dónde empezar? - pregunto Rarity

-podríamos empezar por...- Rainbow no termino lo que iba a decir ya que se escuchó una explosión a lo lejos

\- ¿y eso? - pregunto Applejack

-miren haya!- dijo Fluttershy las manes ven a lo lejos una explosión de color rojo con fuego en ella

-una Re implosión sónica!, ¿será posible? - decía Rainbow

-Ven!- dijo Twilight viendo a lo lejos como un pegaso quien volaba velozmente llegaba al globo donde estaban las manes

-hola de nuevo- dijo Ventus con una sonrisa de confianza aterrizando en el globo, las manes estaban impresionadas por verlo aquí la primera en acercarse fue Fluttershy

\- ¿que haces aquí Ven? - pregunto la pegaso amarilla así que el pegaso rojo la toma besándola apasionadamente sin decir ni una palabra sorprendiendo a Fluttershy

-volveré a casa con ustedes- dijo Ventus haciendo que la pegaso amarilla comenzara a llorar, pero no de tristeza si no de felicidad

-Ven…- dijo Fluttershy llorando

\- ¿es en serio? - pregunto Pinkie Pie emocionada

-si Pinkie Pie- dijo Ventus haciendo que la pony rosada gritara de alegría

-pero cariño, ¿que hay de tu familia? - pregunto Rarity

\- ¿no dijiste que querías protegerlos? - dijo Applejack

-y eso estoy haciendo vaquera- dijo Ventus mirando a las manes -los caballeros y ustedes... son mi familia ahora, mi nueva familia- decía tocando su insignia de caballero

-bienvenido a casa Ven- dijo Twilight dándole un gran abrazo -sé que debió haber sido difícil para ti... pero me alegra que vuelvas con nosotras-

-no los voy a dejar princesa... yo nunca te abandonare- dijo Ventus sin soltar a la princesa

-abrazo grupal!- grito Pinkie emocionada uniéndose al abrazo como todas las manes

-las amo chicas y no las voy a dejar ¿me oyeron?, estaremos siempre unidos hasta el final- dijo Ventus

-también te amamos Ven- decían las manes

-pero debes recordar que tu familia no está del todo completa- dijo Twilight tristemente

-nos falta alguien- dijo Rarity

-lo sé... pero escúchenme bien, una vez que regresemos a Equestria reuniremos a toda la pandilla real y buscaremos esa última pieza del mapa y de ahí...-

-iremos por Ignos- completo Rainbow lo que iba a decir Ventus

-y no importa ¿dónde o cuando este?, lo traeremos de vuelta y la familia real estará reunida- dijo Ventus levantando su pesuña -porque un caballero real...- las manes tocaron la pesuña del pegaso preparándose para el grito

-siempre será un caballero real!- gritaron Ven y las manes al unísono levantando sus brazos al cielo mientras los primeros rayos del sol salían finalmente iluminando el hermoso paisaje donde estaban

-"lo has hecho bien Ventus… encontraste a tu familia"- dijo una voz que escucho el pegaso rojo el cual voltea viendo la silueta traslucida de un Orny que volaba el cual este le sonreía moviendo la cabeza haciéndole una seña de "bien hecho" mientras desaparecía mágicamente

\- (¿esto era lo que te referías verdad?... tenía que reunir a todos mis amigos... después de todo son parte de mi vida... son mi nueva familia)- decía en su mente Ventus sonriendo viendo a las manes quienes contemplaban el hermoso amanecer sonriendo alegremente - (gracias Broodwind... por hacerme abrir los ojos... resiste Ignos vamos por ti)-

En una tierra desconocida donde los rayos del sol eran imposibles de ver, era un lugar nublado donde se veía un destello verde en los cielos nublados, debajo de ella había unas ruinas antiguas abandonadas desde mucho tiempo atrás con poca plantación, ese lugar estaba casi desolado de un alma jamás había ido ese lugar era

-llegamos- dijo Sweetie Bot bajando del dirigible junto con los demás rescatistas -las Tierras del Presidio-

-este lugar es horrible- dijo Trixie contemplando el lugar

-yo lo veo perfecto- dijo Discord sentado en una silla disque asoleándose -el paraíso-

-menos charla y mejor ayúdame a poner el campamento- dijo Thorax sacando unas cosas del dirigible

-ya voy mama- dijo Discord con sarcasmo

-instalen el campamento, algo me dice que estaremos aquí un largo tiempo- dijo Starlight acomodándose sus alforjas mientras bajaba de la nave

\- ¿a dónde vas? - pregunto Trixie

\- ¿tú a donde crees? - dijo Starlight caminando por el lugar comenzando a explorar la zona

-déjala que vaya, sabe lo que hace- dijo la Bot a Trixie, la unicornio lavanda recorrió el lugar pasando por unas casas circulares antiguas hechas de pura roca, Starlight continúo explorando viendo que este lugar no había sido habitado durante miles de años como le dijo el viejo

\- ¿dónde estás? - decía Starlight continuando con su camino subiendo por unas escaleras que conducían a unas colinas, ella sentía que algo había en ese lugar, lo presentía y aun así continúo llegando a un acantilado, fue ahí donde se llevó una grata sorpresa, era la figura de un equino quien llevaba una capa con capucha de color café toda rasgada que cubría todo su cuerpo contemplando el paisaje desolado

-...- aquella figura sentía que alguien lo observaba y comienza a voltear mirando de frente a la yegua sorprendiéndose al principio, pero después se puso serio quitándose la capucha con su brazo revelándose de quien se trataba, un unicornio azul acabado, crin larga con una línea dorada despeinada y barba del mismo color que cubría su barbilla, se veía como si los años no lo trataron bien

-...- Glimmer no tenía palabras al ver aquel unicornio que era su amigo, lo que más le llamo su atención fueron sus ojos, aquellos ojos Ruby cambiaron ya no eran de ese color, ahora eran grises opacos por alguna extraña razón, Starlight tenía muchas preguntas, pero tenía que actuar ya, no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad así que con sus pesuñas saco algo de sus alforjas mostrándosela al unicornio

-...- el unicornio azul se quedó mirando por unos momentos lo que le enseño Starlight, era su cruz de combate, su arma legendaria, siendo sostenido por esa pony

-es hora de que vuelvas a casa conmigo… Ignos- le decía Starlight seriamente queriendo entregarle su arma, pero aquel unicornio seguía sin decir nada, sin dejar de observar aquella arma que le trajo la estudiante de la princesa Twilight, quien no dejaba de insistirle que lo tomara, los ojos del unicornio se cerraron pensando, Starlight al verlo sentía lastima por el necesitaba hacer algo ¿pero que? solo tenía una cosa en mente

\- (¿que demonios te hizo ese loco Ignos?)- decía ella en su mente mientras veía al unicornio con los ojos cerrados recordando el día en el que dejo de ser… el Caballero de la Magia


	64. El incidente IN-27

**_Capitulo 64: El incidente IN-27_**

Un par de años atrás…

En una oscura y fría noche, en una extraña isla abandonada a lo lejos de Equestria, donde no había vida alguna se encontraba una extraña fortaleza que parecía abandonada desde hace mucho tiempo, fuera del lugar se escucharon unas explosiones y disparos en el lugar

-fuego!- grito un guardia Tiger pegaso junto con otros doce más que eran cuatro pegasos cuatro terrenales y cuatro unicornios disparando en una parte oscura en las afueras de aquella fortaleza

\- ¿lo matamos? - pregunto el guardia Tiger unicornio -enciendan los reflectores!- un guardia Tiger terrenal se fue a un panel encendiendo las luces el cual ilumino la zona donde estaban, pero lo único que había eran rocas y musgo –dispérsense y búsquenlo-

-sal de ahí hijo de yegua!- dijo el pegaso Tiger en los cielos pasando por un árbol el cual encontró una figura que le pareció sospechosa -aahh mierda- no termino lo que iba a decir ya que la figura se abalanza sobre el acabando con su vida

-rápido vengan- dijo el segundo unicornio Tiger viendo a su compañero muerto pero la figura lo atrapa sin que se dieran cuenta

-quiero esos reflectores en esa dirección!- grito el segundo pegaso Tiger así que los guardias mueven los reflectores apuntando en aquella dirección encontrando a sus dos colegas muertos - ¿que mierda está pasando? - dijo el pegaso quien fue jalado al suelo por una cadena donde la figura le rompe el cuello, pero al hacerlo los reflectores apuntaron a la figura revelando de quien se trataba

-ya eres nuestro caballero real!- dijo un guardia terrenal con sus otros amigos apuntando aquel unicornio azul de crin plateada portando su armadura mágica dorada con gris

-...- Ignos se encontraba serio mirando fijamente a sus enemigos con sus ojos rubí sin soltar al guardia

\- ¿que pasa no quieres hablar?, ¿o el gato te comió la lengua? - pregunto el tercer unicornio Tiger, Ignos no dijo nada soltando una bomba de humo frente a los guardias tapándoles su objetivo

-mátenlo!- grito un terrenal, todos los Tiger dispararon atravesando la cortina de humo, pero lo único que vieron fue a su compañero hecho queso suizo - ¿dónde...? - no termino lo que iba a decir ya que recibió un cadenazo letal

-ahhhh- otro guardia fue atacado por el unicornio, así que los guardias salieron de la cortina sin dejar de disparar con sus armas, pero una cruz de hielo sale flotando en el cielo comenzando a disparar fragmentos de hielo comenzando a matar a todos los que estaban ahí atravesándolos quedando cinco Tiger de diferentes tipos

-quédate donde estas!- grito el Tiger terrenal -pon esa arma en el suelo- Ignos simplemente dio una leve sonrisa malvada concentrando magia en ella poniéndolo en el suelo donde pilares de fuego salieron golpeando a los Tiger que quedaron siendo lanzados por los aires cayendo al suelo, el caballero de la magia había acabado con todos salvo... un unicornio ensangrentado que le apuntaba la cabeza con un revolver

-te volare la tapa de los sesos!- grito el unicornio, pero fue atacado misteriosamente por un arma que golpeo el arma del pony destruyéndola para luego ser golpeado por un codazo por parte del unicornio azul cayendo al suelo dejándolo sin vida ya que le torció el cuello, Ignos vio el arma que ataco a su oponente en el suelo reconociéndola al instante dando un suspiro de melancolía

\- ¿que estás haciendo aquí? - dijo Ignos seriamente sin voltear a ver al pegaso con armadura mágica que acababa de llegar hace poco

-pensé que necesitabas algo de ayuda- dijo Ventus -con eso de que metes la pata siempre- decía mientras Ignos toma el arma prometida arrojándoselo a el quien lo atrapo al instante -oye cuidado vas a sacarle el ojo a alguien-

-estoy bien, ya puedes irte- dijo Ignos revisando la zona sin voltear a ver al pegaso rojo -no necesito que cuides de mi... cómo puedes ver lo tengo todo bajo control... así que ve y dile a Gibson que no quiero que me esté molestando!- decía gritando en esa última parte

-si lo puedo ver- dijo el pegaso rojo viendo el desmadre que hizo viendo como los ponys esos se hicieron lodo dándole asco al pegaso rojo-Gibson no me envió aquí… yo vine por mi cuenta-

\- ¿y viniste desde muy lejos solo para verme?... ¿que no tienes otras cosas más importantes que hacer como líder en vez de fastidiarme?... ¿por que mejor no te vas con tu pony y me dejas solo? - decía fríamente ignorándolo

-solo quería ver como seguías… pero veo que sigues igual- dijo Ventus

-por supuesto que me está yendo muy bien… ¿que no ves mi cara?- dijo Ignos volteándolo a ver -estoy feliz… vez- decía disque sonriendo -todo me está saliendo mal, cada día tengo deseos de no levantarme de la cama y quedarme ahí pero no… Gibson no deja de fastidiarme ni me deja en paz en mis sueños solo para presumirme lo perfecto que es el y su hermana, luego mi idiota hermana que no para de presionarme de que cambie terminando todo en tragedia remplazándolo por alguien más imbécil que yo, mis amigos en vez de apoyarme se pusieron en mi contra y finalmente la cereza del pastel la princesa Twilight quien me dejo por que se sintió atraída por ese unicornio de mierda quien no para de agredirme a cada rato dejándome una sensación de que no es de confiar, ¿pero alguien me escucha?… nadie!- grito

-oye sé que las cosas no funcionaron bien entre Twilight y tu- dijo Ventus

-por culpa de ese imbécil- dijo Ignos

-no importa quien haya tenido la culpa, la vida debe seguir- dijo Ventus -estas pasando por una etapa de depresión y celos y te entiendo no es nada fácil… yo pase por eso-

-por favor… fuiste tú quien termino con tus relaciones lastimando a esas mujeres- dijo Ignos

-eso no es cierto- contraataco Ventus

\- ¿ah no?, violaste a Spitfire, mandaste por un tubo a Rarity cuando se te declaro, y como olvidar a la loca asesina que casi te mata por que la quisiste matar en primer lugar y para acabártela de fregar Selina Crossheart tu amante, la misma mujer que te pateo el trasero y tuviste coito con ella- dijo Ignos callando al pegaso rojo

-eso fue diferente y ya te dijo que no tuve coito con ella... además tú eres la víctima, no compares mis problemas con los tuyos- dijo Ventus regresándolo a la actualidad mirando hacia otro lado para que no viera la sonrojes que traía

-creo que lo mejor para todos es que yo desaparezca para nunca más volver- dijo Ignos tristemente - ¿de que sirve estar en un lugar donde te miren como la oveja negra de la familia? - decía él mientras examinaba el portón metálico que había ahí a la vez que comenzó a llover fuertemente en el lugar

Dentro del lugar en una oficina de lujo

\- ¿estos son los caballeros reales que tanto me hablaste? - decía el reptiliano conocido como Dharak quien portaba un traje estilo de abogado negro con corbata roja quien observaba a los ponys través de una pantalla holográfica viendo a nuestros héroes por medio de las cámaras que había en las afueras del lugar -parecen simples ponys-

-que no te engañe tu vista Dharak, ellos detuvieron a Lord Draco y le causaron molestias a mi hermano- decía una figura en las sombras quien mostraba sus ojos brillante color sangre

-tu hermano es un inútil- dijo el reptiliano no muy convencido observándolo a los ponys mientras la figura comenzó a moverse en las sombras riéndose un poco –pensé que ibas a recibir a uno-

-que importa si vino el otro, esta es mi grandiosa oportunidad de acabar con ellos- dijo la figura en las sombras -y que paguen por haberme enviado a ese lugar-

-a mí me siguen pareciendo simples mortales- decía Dharak viéndolos -de todos los caballeros reales que me contaste ¿que los hace especial esos dos? -

-tienen el poder para acabar con los dioses- dijo la sombra

\- ¿y por que los trajiste aquí?… cuando debes saber que está prohibido que los forasteros entren a los laboratorios de EVO-X- dijo el reptil -sabes bien que tenemos trabajo que hacer, la presidenta quiere su envió de monstros a sus cuarteles hoy mismo-

-relájate se lo que hago, lo tengo todo bajo control haremos él envió y me desharé de esos dos... será como matar a dos pájaros de un tiro- dijo la sombra riéndose un poco - ¿entendiste?, pájaros he he he... hazlos pasar déjame recibir a mis invitados-

-...- Dharak no dijo nada más y continúo observando en la pantalla a los ponys tomando una radio portátil de su escritorio -dejen pasar a nuestros invitados- decía en la radio mientras la figura en las sombras comenzó a mostrar una horrible sonrisa

De vuelta con nuestros héroes

\- ¿que rayos? - decía Ventus viendo como el portón comenzó a abrirse delante de ellos comenzando a salir una neblina oscura que intimido a los caballeros -esto no me gusta nada-

-...- Ignos no dijo nada y comenzó a meterse

-oye ¿a dónde vas? -

-quieren que entremos, nunca rechazo una invitación- dijo Ignos

-estás loco, sabes que es una trampa- dijo Ventus

-lo sé... pero también me dice que los desaparecidos están dentro- dijo Ignos queriendo entrar, pero Ventus le pone su pesuña en su brazo izquierdo impidiendo que avanzara

-Ignos por todos los cielos deja pensar como un idiota- dijo Ventus regañándolo -hay mucha confusión en ti no puedes pensar con claridad-

\- ¿que sugieres entonces? - pregunto Ignos quitando su brazo de el

-llamare a los otros caballeros- dijo Ventus

-no quiero a ese Imbécil de Gibson aquí!- grito Ignos

-Ignos este lugar no me está gustando en nada, ahí hay algo maligno y tú lo sabes- dijo Ventus queriendo comunicarse con los caballeros dándole la espalda -lo siento, pero lo hago por tu bien, espero que lo entiendas y.…- no termino lo que iba a decir ya que el unicornio azul no estaba -estúpido... odio cuando me hace eso- grito el pegaso rojo adentrándose aquel lugar desconocido

-demasiado callado este lugar- Nigth estaba por los pasillos del lugar, era todo gris con unas luces blancas que iluminaban el lugar -muy tranquilo- el caballero de la magia tenía la sensación de que alguien lo observaba, pero no bajaba la guardia en ningún momento hasta llegar a una sala grande y oscuro donde había un logo en el suelo de color dorado que brillaba mucho -"EVO-X"... ¿que es eso? - pregunto el

\- ¿que demonios haces? - decía un Ventus gritándole -te dije que te esperaras a los demás- dijo acercándose

-esta es mi misión y estoy bien sin ti- decía Ignos molestándose

-estás loco, ¿quieres morir? - gritaba Ventus

-pues es mejor que estar soportando a un idiota que solo vive para ofenderte- grito Ignos -no tienes idea de lo que es soportar a alguien quien arruino tu vida y que solo te trata como un inepto pisoteándote a cada rato... y ver como tus amigos te ponen en tu contra- decía con tristeza

-es cierto... últimamente he visto como los demás te dan la espalda... y si, tampoco me gusta cómo te grita ese sargento... ya que el único que te tiene que regañar soy yo- dijo Ventus -y en cuanto a lo de tu hermana... bueno ¿que te puedo decir? -

-prefiero tus gritos que los de Gibson- dijo Ignos

-oye... sé que has tenido días difíciles... y horribles, pero quiero que sepas, que siempre puedes contar conmigo- dijo Ventus

-gracias Ven- dijo Ignos limpiándose un poco las lágrimas que le salían luego de las palabras que le dijo su amigo -sé que no es un buen momento, pero...-

-ven acá idiota no tienes por que avergonzarte- dijo el pegaso rojo dándole un abrazo -no es nada... es algo común en los hombres- decía rompiendo el abrazo -ahora llamemos a los demás para arrasar con este lugar envié un mensaje anónimo hace poco, pero por la lluvia creo que no me escucharon-

-Gibson me va a soltar su mierda- dijo Ignos no muy feliz que digamos

-yo hablare con él no te apures, y una vez destrozado y encontrado a los desaparecidos podemos ir a cenar algo yo invito- dijo Ventus

-se oye bien- dijo sonriendo un poco, pero en eso la puerta donde entraron se cerró al instante - ¿que rayos? -

-ya sabía que esto era una mala idea- dijo Ventus, en eso la sala se ilumino revelando a los caballeros lo que había ahí -por Celestia- había letras en toda la sala pintadas de sangre que decía "HA HA HA HA HA"

-ha ha ha haaaaaa- ambos caballeros escucharon la risa macabra que se oía en el lugar

-esa risa- dijo Ventus sin poder creerlo -no.… todo menos el-

-grrrr- Ignos solo gruñía de rabia mientras una figura aparecía en los barandales de la parte de arriba

-pues si lo es querido Ven- decía la silueta de un alicornio robótico quien traía una capucha que cubría su cabeza presentándose frente a ellos -hola de nuevo mis caballeros reales... volviii... ha ha ha haaa-

-Blackgate!- grito Ignos de coraje al ver a su más odiado némesis sin bajar la guardia ambos caballeros

-ha pasado mucho, pero mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos- dijo sonriéndoles macabramente

-tu estas muerto, ¿cómo es que volviste a la vida? - grito Ventus sin poder creerlo

\- ¿y que demonios te hiciste? - pregunto Ignos

-pues digamos que me he hecho algunas mejoras- dijo el robot -me veo genial ¿no lo creen? -

-eres más espantoso que antes- dijo Ignos

-gracias-

-no era un cumplido!- grito Ignos -maldito ¿que le hiciste a los desaparecidos? -

-pues están, por aquí... ¿o por haya?, no lo sé... lo único que supe de ellos fue estaban aterrados gritando de miedo... y eso que les conté un chiste- decía riéndose

-entréganos a esos ponys para después romperte la cara- dijo Ventus

-tu siempre arruinando el momento de platica con tu amargura Ven- dijo Blackgate desilusionado -por eso tienes esa cara de pocos amigos-

-los ponys Blackgate- ordeno Ignos

-bien si así están las cosas ok... les daré a los desaparecidos siempre y cuando juguemos un juego- decía sonriéndoles el robot, pero el pegaso rojo harto se lanzó hacia el invocando sus Keyblades

-yo tengo un juego para ti, juguemos a cuantos golpes se necesita para borrar esa horrible sonrisa que tienes!- grito Ventus atacándolo, pero el alicornio se protege con una de sus cuchillas de sangre

-se oye divertido, pero como puedes ver están en mis dominios por lo tanto yo decido que jugar!- grito el alicornio pateando al pegaso lanzándolo al suelo donde este lanza un rayo mágico de su cuerno en dirección al pegaso en el suelo, pero Ignos invoca un escudo protegiéndolo

\- ¿estás bien? - pregunto Ignos retirando el escudo

-si, pero ese sujeto no lo estará por mucho tiempo- dijo Ventus al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillaban por el Tiberium de su cuerpo

-creo que es momento de llamar a los otros- comento Ignos así que Ventus intento utilizar el comunicador del oído

-no tengo señal- dijo Ventus

-tampoco yo- dijo Ignos

-me tome la molestia de evitar que chismosos como los otros caballeros intervinieran en nuestra diversión, al entrar aquí terminaron incomunicados del mundo exterior- dijo Blackgate con una pequeña antena que salía de su oído izquierdo que intervenía la comunicación de los reales ocultándose de nuevo - ¿están listos para jugar? - decía el robot riéndose

-no tenemos de otra tenemos que jugar su estúpido juego- dijo Ventus mientras su amigo se enojaba - ¿que estas esperando?, sea cual sea ese juego lo superaremos-

-bien que el juego comience- dijo Blackgate sacando un interruptor el cual presiono el botón que había en el comenzando a verse unas luces rojas en el suelo, los reales inmediatamente se percataron de lo que se trataba

-mierda- dijeron ambos ponys mientras las luces explotaban instantáneamente formándose un gran oyó donde estaban nuestros héroes cayendo a lo desconocido

-adoro mi trabajo- dijo Blackgate yéndose a otra parte sin dejar de reírse

-aaaaahhhh!- ambos caballeros caían, pero rápidamente Ignos utiliza su magia levitando para después usar su cadena para sujetar a Ventus de la cintura

-gracias- dijo Ventus aterrizando los dos en tierra firme viendo que estaban en una especie de caverna

-espero que estén listos caballeros- dijo Blackgate volando en frente de ellos -las reglas son simples, tienen cuarenta y ocho minutos para encontrar a los desaparecidos- decía invocando un cronometro mágicamente -y destruirme, pero cuidado no se las pondré así de fácil, durante el camino encontraran peligros que ni se imaginan aparte que se tienen que cuidar de mí no se sabe en que momento los atacare por detrás ha ha ha haaaa-

-será pan comido- dijo Ventus sin tenerle miedo -no te tenemos miedo-

-oh, pero lo van a tener... y solo el tiempo estará de su lado- dijo Blackgate riéndose lanzándoles rayos mágicos a los ponys el cual rápidamente lo esquivan viendo como el robot desaparecía mágicamente frente sus narices

-hijo de yegua!- grito Ventus viendo como el contador mágico comenzó a correr en cuenta regresiva

-hay que buscar a los rehenes- dijo Ignos yéndose por una caverna -debemos separarnos-

\- ¿estás loco? - grito Ventus -no debemos separarnos, eso es lo que quiere-

-pues no tenemos de otra- dijo Ignos yéndose de todos modos

-no me está gustando nada esto- dijo Ventus yéndose por otra caverna

En el Castillo de la Amistad

\- ¿segura que no quieres que te acompañe? - decía Gibson saliendo del castillo con Twilight

-mis amigas vendrán a pasar la noche conmigo- dijo la alicornio, pero Gibson no dejaba de verla

\- ¿segura? - decía el unicornio vino

-si, de veras- decía la princesa sonriéndole un poco

-sé que no fue fácil para ti terminar con ese imbécil, pero fue lo mejor para ti- dijo Gibson -no te dejaba ser feliz-

-haaaf- decía ella suspirando melancólicamente

-sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo- dijo Gibson –es lo menos que puedo hacer después de la ayuda que me están dando con el caso de los desparecidos de Terragrigia-

-para eso están los amigos Gibson- dijo Twilight mientras el sargento le daba un sorpresivo abrazo recibiéndolo con gusto

-te veré mañana Twilight- dijo Gibson retirándose

-adiós salúdame a nova de mi parte- dijo Twilight cerrando las puertas del castillo, luego de un rato las manes se reunieron con Twilight en su habitación cada una en sus diferentes camas -gracias por venir a pasar la noche chicas- decía la princesa en su cama sentada

-cuando quieras caramelo para eso están las amigas- dijo Applejack quitándose el sombrero

\- ¿cómo sigues nenita? - pregunto Rarity quien se ponía una mascarilla en la cara

-bien... ahí sigo superándolo poco a poco- dijo Twilight con tristeza

-sentimos que las cosas entre Ignos y tu no hayan funcionado- dijo Rainbow

-yo sabía que no iban a durar mucho que digamos- dijo Pinkie mientras las manes la veían feo -esperen… ¿lo hablé o lo pensé? -

-yo sigo sin poder creerlo, al verlos juntos... se veían felices... y mágicos... eran como...-

-una linda pareja mágica- dijo Rarity completando lo que iba a decir Fluttershy

-por desgracia ese arroz ya se quemó y no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo- dijo Twilight sintiéndose triste –además creo que hice lo correcto no éramos felices, pensábamos en cosas diferentes... éramos como agua y aceite por más que los combinemos jamás se juntan... así me lo dijo Gibson-

-no me gusto que ese pony se haya metido en sus asuntos- dijo Rarity no muy convencida por la actitud del unicornio vino

-solo quería lo mejor para Twilight- dijo Rainbow

-y miren como acabo Paint cuando intento cambiar a Ignos- dijo Pinkie

-ahora no se ven ni en pintura y su madre dejo de hablarle- dijo Spike entrando - ¿puedo dormir con ustedes? me siento solo-

\- ¿cómo sigue Paint? - pregunto Fluttershy

-pues la vi bien al principio antes de que se fuera de misión… pero en el fondo seguía devastada por dentro- dijo Spike subiendo a la cama de Twilight -y no podemos decir lo mismo de Ignos-

-ha cambiado- dijo Rarity -se ha vuelto distante de nosotras-

-y de los reales- dijo Pinkie

-no come- dijo Fluttershy

-no se divierte- dijo Applejack

-ya no lo conozco- dijo Pinkie -un pony que no come un cupcake mío es señal de que ya no es mi amigo- decía la pony rosa sintiéndose triste mientras su pelo esponjado se desinflaba como un globo

-eso es común cuando uno truena con alguien, quiere estar solo- dijo Rainbow -y no quiere saber de nadie- decía viendo a la alicornio que se deprimía cada vez más -solo dale tiempo Twilight, ya veraz que unos días se pondrá como nuevo-

-volverá a hacer el mismo de antes- dijo Applejack -estoy segura que se encontrará una pony que de verdad lo ame como es-

-y que no sea tan cruel como la anterior- dijo Pinkie hablando de más dándose cuenta que la princesa se deprimía cada vez mas

\- ¿en serio no saben cuándo callarse verdad? - dijo Rarity enojándose con ellas por hablar de más, a la vez él bebe dragón le daba un reconfortante abrazo haciendo que se sintiera mejor mientras ella comenzó a llorar en silencio, las manes al ver eso se levantaron de su cama y se unieron al abrazo para que se sintiera mejor la yegua

-todo estará bien Twilight, estoy segura que encontraras a alguien mejor- dijo Fluttershy

-o tal vez... cometí un error y me deshice del mejor pony... que haya tenido- dijo Twilight sin dejar de llorar

De vuelta al infierno en el que estaban los caballeros

-hijo de yegua!- grito Ventus partiendo a la mitad a una especie de saltamontes bípedo grande y feo color verde con ojos brillosos con su Keyblade prometida, pero más de esos saltamontes salían de la tierra abriendo sus fauces el cual soltaban acido el cual comenzaron a escupirle, pero el pegaso salta lanzando su arma enterrándose en la cabeza de otro bicho invocando a la vez su otra arma partiéndole las patas a una para luego cortarle la cabeza -ni crean que les tengo miedo malditas-

-groooaaaar- los saltamontes gruñían mientras emergían más de la tierra

-grooaaa para ustedes- dijo Ventus recobrando sus armas volando hacia los bichos esos

\- ¿bichos?... ¿es todo lo que tienes para mi Blackgate? - grito Ignos en otra parte de la caverna siendo rodeado de ellos escupiendo su acido, pero el unicornio se protege a la vez con su arma golpea el suelo saliendo pilares de fuego quemándolas a todas

-te equivocas Ignos, este es solo el comienzo de tu travesía- dijo Blackgate apareciendo mágicamente frente a él golpeándolo en la cara estrellándose en una rocas ahí el robot concentro magia de su cuerno disparando un láser haciendo que Ignos lo esquivara pero fue alcanzando en su brazo derecho por ese laser doliéndole un poco agrietando un poco la armadura -ha ha ha ha ha- Black corre con sus cuchillas de energía atacando al unicornio pero Ignos contraataca con su arma legendaria golpeándolo tres veces en el tórax cayendo al suelo, rápidamente Ignos salta activando la estaca de su arma para darle el golpe de gracia pero el robot desaparece mágicamente -sigue intentándolo-

-te encontrare Black- dijo Ignos desenterrando el arma de la tierra continuando explorando las cavernas

En otra parte de la fortaleza

-si... ya estoy... problemas... solo uno... pero no es nada... Blackgate se está encargando de eso ahora... bien se lo diré- decía Dharak terminado de hablar atreves de una tarjeta de cristal mágica, aquel reptiliano seguía en aquella oficina observando a los caballeros quienes seguían explorando el lugar donde estaban –black- decía el reptiliano comunicándose con el robot

-"ha ha ha Dharak ¿lo viste?, esos idiotas están tan asustados"- dijo Blackgate en la otra línea -"no tienen idea de lo que les espera ha ha ha"-

-la presidenta Coldbreak hablo- dijo el reptiliano seriamente -quiere a tus creaciones-

-"¿mis bebes?"- decía el robot sorprendido -"a bueno…. ¿que se puede hacer?"-

-iré a la bóveda X para preparar el traslado de los monstros, ocúpate de esos caballeros- dijo Dharak colgándole levantándose de su lugar saliendo de ahí

En otra parte de la fortaleza por pasillo tenebroso

\- ¿que es ese ruido? - dijo Ignos viendo como una puerta se abre viendo ahí unos seis perros de raza doberman en estado de putrefacción esperándolo gruñéndole

-grooaa- los perros se abalanzan contra el

-malditos perros pulguientos, aléjense de mí!- grito Ignos golpeando con su cadena a los perros cayendo al suelo

-grrrr- los seis perros que había ahí se levantaron partiendo sus caras a la mitad donde unos horribles gusanos con tentáculos salían de ahí comenzando a atacarlo de nuevo, pero Ignos los vuelve a golpear partiendo uno a la mitad -guaaaa- un perro se abalanza a Ignos cayendo al suelo sujetándole la cara ya que quería comérselo

-vete de aquí perro!- grito Ignos disparándole un rayo mágico matándolo los otros cinco perros se lanzan para atacarlo, pero Ignos con su arma gira con todo y cadena rápidamente dándole una variedad de golpes a las bestias pútridas haciéndolas añicos - ¿que clase de lugar es este? - preguntaba el unicornio azul explorando el lugar en la búsqueda de los desaparecidos

En otro lado en un invernadero viejo y desolado

-guau guau- dos perros atacaban al caballero del viento, pero este como si nada los parte a la mitad matándolos viendo después como los cuerpos se disolvían -primero insectos y después perros… ¿que demonios está pasando aquí? y ¿que son estas cosas? -

-estas cosas son solo creaciones que se volvieron un fracaso de EVO-X- dijo Blackgate caminando tranquilamente en el invernadero como si nada sonriéndole, así que rápidamente Ventus vuela golpeándole la cara cayendo al suelo, pero Black se recupera haciendo una pirueta volando rápidamente golpeándolo varias veces en todo el cuerpo del pegaso, pero Ventus no se dejó y comenzó a golpearlo también apartándose ambos sin dejar de mirarse

\- ¿EVO-X? - pregunto Ventus al alicornio - ¿que es eso? -

-es la salvación de la raza equina- dijo Blackgate sacando un frasco con un líquido verde arrojándoselos a unas ocho flores que había en una maceta siendo tragados por una neblina verde

\- ¿que rayos les estás haciendo? - grito Ventus viendo con horror al ver como esas pobres flores se transformaban en algo horrible

-algo que la presidenta ha deseado desde hace mucho... la evolución de la raza equina- dijo Black mientras la nube de gas se disipaba viendo el caballero con horror al ver a las flores transformadas en plantas bípedas brazos con forma de látigos con espinas y una flor roja en la cabeza el cual al momento de abrirse se mostraba la cara desfigurada de ojos verdes brillantes

-por Celestia- dijo Ventus sin poder creerlo

-destrúyanlo- ordeno Black haciendo que las plantas obedecieran estirando sus brazos comenzando a golpear al pegaso al mismo tiempo agrietándole un poco su armadura, así que Ventus rápidamente con sus Keyblades corta los látigos volando después, acto seguido vio como el robot salía por una puerta despidiéndose de el

-no te escaparas de mí!- grito Ventus queriendo alcanzarlo, pero las plantas le impedían el paso sin dejar de atacarlo comenzando a esquivar cada ataque de cada planta ya sea rodando saltando, volando o barriéndose

-hooaaaa- las plantas agonizaban por el dolor que tenían

-sé que están sufriendo, pero no teman yo les quitare el dolor- Ventus sin soltar sus armas esquiva una planta de lado haciendo un corte profundo en la espalda del a criatura para después esquivar los látigos de otra planta cortando sus brazos golpeándolo en el estómago, acto seguido salta y lanza sus espadas enterrándose en el pecho de otras plantas que lo querían atacar al mismo tiempo, una de las plantas sujetaba sus brazos mientras que la otra planta comenzó a golpearlo por la espalda

-atacando a traición- dijo Ventus jalando con fuerza a la planta que lo sujetaba estrellándose con ella al mismo tiempo, otra planta abría su flor mostrando su cara para después atacarlo así que Ventus esquiva sus ataques y con su puño golpeando la cara destrozándosela completamente, observando a la última planta quien estaba por atacarlo pero la Keyblade de recuerdos lejanos le atravesó la cabeza así que Ventus la atrae mágicamente matándola al instante –perdónenme pero no había otra opción- decía disculpándose con las plantas que mato recobrando su arma prometida más adelante saliendo del invernadero

En una biblioteca destruida

-fuego!- grito un guardia Tiger pegaso disparando junto con otros cuatro más al caballero de la magia que se encontraba detrás de un librero así que Ignos rápidamente sale del librero esquivando las balas al mismo tiempo disparaba su cuerno destruyéndoles a cada uno sus rifles, para después correr hacia ellos dándole un golpe letal a cada uno de los pegasos Tiger cayendo al suelo sin vida alguna

-no dejas de sorprenderme- dijo Blackgate apareciéndose atrás del unicornio azul sorprendiéndose recibiendo una ráfaga de energía por la espalda el cual lo mando a estrellarse en varios libreros de por ahí cayendo encima toda una cantidad de libros, aquel robot se acercó al montón de libros que había ahí metiendo su casco en el montón sacando al unicornio azul que estaba herido, Black le suelta un golpe en el estómago escupiendo sangre el unicornio, volviéndolo a lanzar contra el suelo -hace tanto que quería hacerte esto Ignos- dijo el loco pateándolo para verlo de frente pisándole con fuerza el tórax

-aaaahhhhhh- un grito de dolor por parte del caballero de la magia se escuchó por todo el lugar

-te felicito tú y tu amigo llevan veinte minutos y aún viven no cabe duda que ustedes dos son especiales- dijo Blackgate - ¿te digo algo aquí entre nos?... tu eres mi caballero favorito... he he he he... tenemos tanto en común-

-vete al diablo!- grito Ignos

-a decir verdad, tuve un sueño... no.… una visión- dijo Black sin dejar de pisarlo -tu y yo podríamos morir esta noche-

-por mí no hay problema... si voy a morir al menos no me iré solo!- grito el unicornio azul en esa última parte disparándole un rayo en la cara apartándose de el para después soltarle tres cadenazos letales que terminaron dañando el cuerpo del alicornio finalizando con una ráfaga helada que lanzo el caballero de la magia de su cruz que termino lanzando al robot fuera del lugar destrozando la biblioteca a su paso dejando un enorme oyó en el lugar

-ha ha ha ha- la risa del demente se escuchó en el oyó sabiendo que la pelea aún no ha acabado, conociendo en la situación en la que estaba Ignos... no podía permitirse que ese patán se saliera con la suya así que decidió curarse las heridas que tiene para después seguirlo

En otros corredores

-odio este lugar!- grito Ventus esquivando y destruyendo las torretas que se le aparecían en su camino -no me estorben!- gritaba destruyendo otra torreta con sus armas

En un cuarto donde había pantallas de computadoras y equipos de cómputo, Dharak había escuchado estruendos a su alrededor sabiendo que era hora

-Black se está sobrepasando con su juego- decía sonriendo malvadamente presionando botones de un teclado sacando todos los datos de Evo-X y los que están involucrados copiando todo en una tarjeta transparente con el símbolo de Evo-X que estaba a su lado retirando la tarjeta guardándolo en su traje y de ahí continuo moviendo tanto archivo activando lo siguiente -creo que es hora de borrar toda existencia de aquí- presionando un botón rojo mostrándose en las pantallas lista para iniciar la cuenta regresiva cuando quisiera tomando un control que había ahí que era el detonador inicial, las alarmas sonaron en todo el lugar y el reptiliano salió de ahí y regreso a la oficina en donde estaba levantando el piso falso que había ahí encontrando una caja fuerte, Dharak abrió la caja

-perfecto- Dharak sonrió viendo todo el dinero y joyas que había ahí así que tomo todo lo que había poniéndola en un maletín metálico retirándose de ahí, el reptiliano cruzo por unos pasillos yéndose a su siguiente objetivo

-"señor"- decía un Tiger comunicándose -"las alarmas se están disparando ¿que está sucediendo?"-

-yo las active, ¿y los alterados? -

-"ya los estamos sacando señor"- dijo el guardia

-bien ponlos en el avión y se me largan de aquí- decía el lagarto continuando con su camino pasando por la cafetería del lugar, pero...

-oye tú!- grito alguien haciendo que el reptiliano volteara a verlo viendo llegar a un pegaso rojo luego de haber escapado de su muerte

\- ¿me hablas a mí? - dijo tranquilamente

\- ¿dónde está ese robot demente? - pregunto Ventus, pero el lagarto no le dijo nada –respóndeme o arruino ese bonito traje que tienes con tu sangre-

-...- Dharak simplemente sonrió dejando el maletín en el suelo avanzando rápidamente hacia el pegaso rojo sorprendiéndolo al instante

\- ¿a que hora llego? - decía Ventus sorprendido por su velocidad siendo tocado por uno de los dedos del reptil en su frente siendo disparado estrellándose en la pared del lugar -aahhh- Ventus gritaba de dolor cayendo al suelo

-no eres tan rudo como pensé- dijo Dharak sacando sus lentes negros de su traje poniéndoselos -si me disculpas tengo un bote que tomar- dijo tomando su portafolios retirándose

-oye!- grito Ventus levantándose avanzando hacia el pero aún seguía atontado luego del golpe que le metió el reptiliano -no he terminado contigo-

-pero ya terminé... dejare que el Tiger-AR001 se encargue de ti- dijo el reptil saliendo de ahí por una puerta

\- ¿quién es tiger-AR001? - pregunto Ventus, pero en ese momento el pegaso rojo fue recibido por un golpe mandándolo a estrellarse a unas mesas de por ahí- ¿tú eres… ese tal... AR001 verdad? - pregunto Ventus lastimado

-groooaaarr- era un lobo hecho de bronce bípedo musculoso con abrigo negro que representaba a la guardia Tiger que no parecía mostrar emoción alguna en su cara, el Tiger avanzo golpeando salvajemente al pegaso con sus puños metálicos lanzándolo a la cocina del lugar, el Pegaso veía su armadura agrietada entendiendo que no se trataba de una criatura cualquiera -grooaar- el lobo de bronce entra a la cocina golpeándolo nuevamente lanzándolo contra la estufa para después tomarlo del cuerpo con sus brazos estampándolo una y otra vez en el suelo llevándolo a otra parte atravesando varias paredes llevándolo a una sala elegante donde termino lanzándolo una armaduras que había ahí, el Tiger se acercó poco a poco solo para recibir un puñetazo por parte de Ventus justo en la cara

-¿que te pareció eso?- grito Ventus viendo como le enderezo la cara pero para sorpresa de él, la bestia se enoja soltándole otro puñetazo justo en la cara mandándolo al suelo -ahora si te cargo el payaso- grito el caballero tomando un escudo que había ahí golpeándolo una y otra vez en todo su cuerpo pero este le corresponde los golpes doblando el escudo -¿bueno de que carajos estas hecho… de plomo?- pregunto Ventus siendo recibido por un rodillazo en el estómago seguido de unas palmada que lo lanzo al suelo -tomare... eso como... un si...- dijo adolorido viendo como aquel monstro se acercaba poco a poco -(si no hago algo al respecto esa cosa me matara, piensa Ven piensa, si no puedes matarlo al menos... detenlo)- dijo Ven pensativo, en eso vio un candelabro enorme de cristal estaba ahí dándole una idea -eso es-

-grrrr-

\- ¿y tú nieve de que la quieres? - grito Ventus arrojando su Keyblade recuerdos lejanos al candelabro soltándose cayéndole encima sin poder moverse aquel extraño lobo de bronce -es un buen perrito y quédate ahí- dijo Ventus recobrando su arma cojeando un poco -carajo creo que me rompió unas costillas-

Mientras tanto Ignos había llegado a un auditorio enorme buscando al alicornio ahí encontró el contador del juego que quedaban diez minutos en eso una luz apareció frente ahí proyectándose algo

-"esta es la historia del pequeño Ignos que fue despreciado por su familia durante su niñez"- decía la voz de Blackgate quien se encontraba en el cuarto con un proyector mostrándole videos de él y de su infancia -"puedo verlo esa soledad, el desprecio, siendo la oveja negra de la familia, que lastima"- varias imágenes eran mostradas donde nadie lo quería el cómo lo hacia cualquier cosa para que le llamase la atención incluso haciendo bromas de mal gusto

-...- Ignos no decía nada solo veía su infancia pasando delante de sus ojos todo lo que había hecho en su vida, todo para que para que lo reconocieran al ver esas imágenes era como se sentía ahora solo

-"deberías agradecerme después de todo te hice un favor, me metí en tu vida y me deshice del arma Y"- más imágenes se mostraron ahora de su querida hermana donde estaba en una mesa con Blackgate antes de ser robot viendo antes sus ojos el cómo abuso de ella la torturo comenzó a introducirle cosas en su cuerpo, lágrimas y gritos era lo que escucha pidiendo ayuda mientras ese loco ser reía de ella apuñalando su hermoso cuerpo mientras el alicornio se manchaba con su sangre

-...- poco a poco una ira se acumulaba dentro de Ignos mostrando más imágenes ahora de con su familia de cuando el loco y su lobo mercenario los amenazaron de muerte golpeándolos ofendiéndolos, pero lo peor de todo, vio como aquel lobo arrojaba a su hermosa madre a sus lobos mercenarios comenzando a abusar de ella golpeándola agrediéndolas lastimándola, mientras Blackgate grababa todo enfrente de Phantom quien estaba amarrado sin poder hacer nada

-"la venganza es un platillo que se sirve bien frio, castigue a tu familia por lo que te hicieron deberías agradecérmelo... lo deseabas...Ignos desde lo profundo de tu ser"- dijo Black -"al final de todo esto no eres el caballero que eres... solo eres un niño llorón que solo quiere la aprobación de mami y papi y haría lo que sea con tal obtenerlo... eres solo una sombra una vergüenza Nigth, que nunca debió haber nacido"-

-...- aquellos ojos rubí del unicornio comenzaron a brillar viendo los abusos de su familia de su madre y su hermana abusadas horriblemente y su papa siendo golpeado salvajemente por Black

-"no sé si debería reírme por todo este dolor que estas pasando"- dijo seriamente -"pero me da igual... ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaaa ha ha ha ha ha..."- de pronto Black ve como el caballero de la magia entra golpeándolo con fuerza con su cruz de combate cayendo al suelo con todo y proyector solo para después agarrarlo del cuello golpeándolo una y otra vez en la cara viendo como sus ojos rubí brillaban con mucha intensidad -si no te gusto la película... tengo diapositivas- dijo sonriéndole el loco

-voy... ha hacerte pedazos!- gritaba Ignos sin dejar de golpearlo hasta lanzarlo por el agujero de donde entro Ignos cayendo a los asientos del lugar el robot mientras comenzaba a soltar chipas de su cuerpo

-hu hu hu... ha ha ha ha... no me había divertido así en mucho tiempo- dijo Black levantándose caminando al centro del lugar donde el unicornio salta bajando a donde estaba el comenzando a correr para golpearlo pero Black con su cuchilla de energía lo lastima dejándole cortes en su cuerpo cayendo al suelo -pero es una lástima que este juego se tenga que acabar- Black chaqueo sus garras comenzando a entrar unas cuatro criaturas cuadrúpedas musculosas con garras de color gris con líneas de sangre en su cuerpo, portando una máscara blanca de una doncella

-groooaaaaar- las bestias abrían sus máscaras solo para ver sus horribles fauces

-mátenlo- ordeno Black haciendo que sus monstros comenzaran atacarlo golpeándolo salvajemente para luego ser devorado por uno de ellos, pero una estaca metálica sale de su estómago saliendo el pony todo cubierto de sangre y viseras matando a la criatura

-te matare a ti y a todos tus monstros!- grito Ignos inyectado de ira golpeando a cada bestia a una con su arma la golpeo seis veces en su cabeza hasta rompérsela para luego enterrar su cruz en ella, arrojando una cruz de hielo a otra bestia disparando fragmento de hielo hasta matarla, otro monstro iba a golpearlo pero Ignos detiene el ataque son su pesuña izquierda rompiéndole el brazo gritando de dolor la bestia terminando con una estaca en la cabeza matándolo, el ultimo monstro abrió su cara sacando de ahí ramos de espina atrapando al unicornio, pero aun así Ignos concentra ahora una cruz hecha de fuego arrojándosela estallando la bestia en mil pedazos

-nada mal- dijo Blackgate en el aire chasqueando sus cascos apareciendo más de esas criaturas en él, eran como unas diecinueve -veamos si puedes con estas-

-groooaaarr- las bestias rugían corriendo hacia el alicornio

-gaaaaaaa- Ignos segado por la ira comienza atacar a las bestias uno por uno

Mientras tanto el reptiliano llego a un portón metálico que decía "bóveda X peligro solo personal autorizado" abrió la puerta sin problema alguno llegando a un corredor en blanco done había nueve puertas metálicas cuatro a la derecha y cinco a la izquierda viendo como unos soldados Tiger sacaban lo que había dentro

-ya están todos dentro- decía viendo unos contenedores metálicos

-los alterados X están dentro, solo nos falta uno- dijo un guardia Tiger unicornio viendo como los guardias con macanas eléctricas intentaba sacarlo

-mucho cuidado, son las mascotas de Blackgate y no querrán hacerlo enojar- ordeno Dharak -que no quede ninguno... la presidenta Coldbreak los quiere todos- en eso una pared estalla emergiendo alguien de ahí

-hasta que te encuentro- dijo Ventus saliendo del hoyo que formo

-... nos volvemos a ver- dijo Dharak, los guardias Tiger se preparaban para atacarlo, pero... –llévense a los alterados ahora- ordeno el

\- ¿alterados? - en eso Ventus vio como los guardias sacaban a una bestia en las sombras metiéndose al contenedor no sin antes observar al pegaso rojo mostrando sus ojos color rojo sangre -por Celestia… ¿que es eso? - decía Ventus siendo intimidado por esa cosa que vio

-ya te lo dije son alterados... alterados muy diferentes a los que te has enfrentado, son para la compañía- dijo Dharak

-sea lo que sea suelten esas cosas ahora!- grito Ventus lanzando un corte mágico hacia el reptiliano, pero este se inmuto moviéndose un poco esquivando el ataque

-no eres nadie para darme ordenes- dijo el lagarto

\- ¿quién lo dice? - grito Ventus en eso del hoyo por donde entro ven sale de ahí el AR001 agarrándolo por la espalda comenzando a presionar con fuerza -aaaahhhhrrrgg- Ventus sentía como sus huesos se hacía polvo al ser presionado

-lo dice el- dijo el reptil ordenándole a sus hombres que se llevaran los contenedores el cual se llevaron sin problema gracias a la magia de los unicornios Tiger que lo levitaban sin problema alguno -bueno es todo, me gusto charlar contigo, AR001 termina con el- decía abordando el ascensor junto con sus soldados comenzando a subir

-grrrr- aquel lobo presiono con más fuerza lastimándolo

-te... dije... que te... quedaras... en el suelo... ahora... estoy... enojado!- grito Ventus siendo consumido por la oscuridad formando sus garras de Tiberium haciéndole cortes letales al lobo de bronce liberándose, pero este lo golpeaba resistiendo cada golpe que le daba el pegaso oscuro -pegas como niña!- gritaba el ser oscuro moviéndose rápidamente lastimándolo haciendo cortes en su cuerpo quedándose inmóvil mientras Ventus enterraba sus garras en su pecho

-groooaarr- la bestia se resiste golpeándolo en la cabeza, pero ven desentierra su garra derecha enterrándola los ojos blancos del animal rugiendo de ira quitándose de él, aquella bestia intento buscarla, pero su visión le fallaba un poco y no podía ver

-haaaaa- Ventus concentro energía en sus garras golpeando el suelo formando una enorme grieta donde cayó el AR001 perdiéndose de vista en lo oscuro mientras el corredor se destruía por completo así que el pegaso rápidamente se va por el ascensor volando llegando a otro piso donde este cayó al suelo regresando a la normalidad -te dije que te quedara ahí maldito perro- decía levantándose sintiéndose un poco débil ya que gasto la mayoría de su energía vital pero no podía -¿a dónde crees que vas?- grito Ventus viendo a Dharak caminando tranquilamente en un corredor

\- ¿es en serio? - dijo Dharak un poco molesto viendo como el pegaso volaba hacia el pero una pared se interpuso en su camino impidiéndole el paso

-cobarde!- grito Ventus golpeando la pared con todas sus fuerzas intentando derrumbarla

-yo que tú me ocupara de otra cosa- le dijo el reptiliano –decídete… ¿yo, o el alicornio demente y sus monstros horribles que planea soltar muy pronto? -

-tengo un amigo que se está haciendo cargo de el!- grito Ventus golpeando la pared

-es una lástima porque Blackgate ya debió haberlo matado por dentro... convirtiéndolo en lo que más odia- dijo Dharak sorprendiendo a Ventus por lo que dijo -te veo después- dijo yéndose

-hay... no... Ignos- dijo Ventus preocupado comenzando a buscar a su compañero

De vuelta al auditorio una masacre hubo, las criaturas que habían atacado al unicornio habían muerto todos de una manera horrible y cruel desde congelados, calcinados con las vísceras afuera, Ignos había acabado con todos ellos cubierto de sangre atrae al alicornio con su cadena sujetándolo del cuello

-ya me cansé de tus juegos… ¿dónde están? - grito Ignos golpeando a Blackgate - ¿dónde están los desaparecidos? -

-...- Blackgate solo le sonreía mientras el unicornio azul lleno de ira en sus ojos lo golpeaba

\- ¿cuánta gente tienes que matar para satisfacerte maldito?... responde!- grito Ignos -dime ahora ¿dónde están los desaparecidos? y luego te daré el privilegio de matarte- en eso el contador que había en el auditorio llego a cero

-están aquí- dijo Blackgate -mira a tu alrededor- le dijo el robot psicópata haciendo que el unicornio azul mirara a su alrededor llevándose el horror de sus vidas

-no.…- Ignos no tenía palabras por lo que estaba viendo, la ira que tenía desapareció cambiando a ahora una de miedo, las criaturas a las que se enfrentó habían desaparecido mostrándose cadáveres de ponys, pero no cualquiera si no que de los que habían desaparecido hace tiempo, Ignos no podía creer lo que veía se apartó de él viendo los cadáveres de potrillos yeguas, ancianos, todos asesinados por culpa de el -nooooooooaaaaarrrrhhgggggg- aquel grito se escuchó por todo el lugar

-Ignos…- escucho Ventus el grito volando a toda prisa

-cayo en la trampa- dijo Dharak entrando a un ascensor bajando ahí llego aun subterráneo donde una lancha lo esperaba subiéndose a ella sentándose en el asiento descansando un poco luego de su ajetreada noche que todavía no termina

-ha ha ha ha haaaaa- Blackgate se levantó viendo al unicornio de rodillas –caíste directito a mi trampa no puedo creerlo... ha ha ha ha haaaaa... eres tan sanguinario- dijo Blackgate

-no.… puede ser... yo- Ignos no tenía palabras -no era... mi intención... no quería hacerlo-

-si hubieras sido un poco paciente te hubieras dando cuenta que te estaba entregando a los desaparecidos claro, no como tú lo pensabas... ellos regresarían a la normalidad en cuarenta y ocho minutos y te quedaba un minuto solamente... el tiempo estaba de tu lado Ignos y no lo aprovechaste- dijo el sintiendo lastima por el -te segué de ira, te convertí en el animal que eres y mira lo que provocaste-

-...- Ignos se quedó callado mientras era influenciado por las palabras de Black quien con su garra lo tomo de la quijada para verlo mejor

-tu y yo tenemos tantas cosas en común Ignos Nigth... los dos estamos locos... tu eres como yo... tu eres... la otra parte de mi- decía Blackgate viendo como poco a poco los ojos rubíes del unicornio se apagaban cambiando de un tono rojizo a uno grisáceo -no eres un héroe, no tienes amigos, no tienes familia, no tienes nada porque no eres nadie... eres un asesino... eres peor que Red Demon... eres como yo, un reflejo en un espejo- alejándose de el

-no.… soy... nadie... solo... soy... tu reflejo- dijo Ignos sin poder hacer algo tirando su arma manchada de sangre al suelo, comenzando a irse el robot

-vivimos en un mundo sin reglas donde no hay esperanza alguna, que no se olvide ha ha ha haaa- decía burlándose de él alejándose del auditorio volando haciendo un hoyo en el techo

-Ignos!- grito Ventus llegando viendo con horror la masacre que hubo -por Celestia... Ignos- gritaba el pegaso sentado en el suelo manchado de sangre - ¿que paso aquí? -

-...falle… yo falle…- aquel unicornio no le decía nada solo eso

-Ignos- dijo Ventus sacudiéndolo, pero sin ninguna reacción estaba en trance y en shock por así decirlo - ¿que te hizo?... respóndeme!- gritaba el, pero nada sin dejar de ver el entorno sabiendo el único culpable capaz de hacer algo así -Black- decía el pegaso rojo molestándose yéndose por el camino que tomo -volveré por ti Ignos- decía mientras Ignos seguía con ese trauma

Durante la tormenta que no terminaba en una pista de vuelo del mismo lugar donde un enorme avión rojo de carga lo esperaba

-si ya están abordando los especímenes Dharak... si, si, si estoy al tanto que este lugar explotara ya estaré lejos para ese entonces- dijo Black hablando con alguien viendo como los guardias Tiger ponían los contenedores en una caja metálica de carga con el logo de Evo-X a la vista a la vez empujando dicha carga al avión -activa la secuencia... nos vemos en el punto de reunión-

-Blackgaaaaaate!- el alicornio robot voltea viendo llegar a un pegaso rojo completamente furioso

-miren quien está aquí- dijo Black riéndose

\- ¿que le hiciste a mi amigo? - grito Ventus empuñando sus armas -vas a pagar por esto con su vida- el pegaso corrió arrastrando sus armas así que los guardias comenzaron a dispararle, pero Ventus rebotaba sus balas comenzando a matar a cada uno

En la caverna

-muy bien volemos esta cosa- Dharak tenía aquel control que saco de los laboratorios activando la secuencia de autodestrucción el cual comenzó a contar diez minutos en cuenta regresiva para después encender la lancha y alejarse de ahí saliendo de la cueva en la que estaba comenzando a alejarse

De vuelta con el pegaso lleno de ira

-haaaaa!- Ventus mato a cada guardia que se le interponía la sangre negra salía de ellos manchándose, pero el agua de la lluvia lo limpiaba arrojando sus armas decapitando a dos de ellos mientras golpeaba a uno torciéndole la cabeza

-tiempo de irse- Black abordo el avión el cual las turbinas se incendiaron comenzando a irse avanzando por la pista

-no te escaparas de mí!- grito Ventus acabando con los últimos al arrojarle un corte mágico lanzándolos en el aire, acto seguido comienza a correr para subirse al avión el cual las compuertas se cerraban poco a poco así que se da un impulso logrando subirse al avión antes de que las compuertas se cerraban por completo, mientras el enorme avión despegaba comenzado a alejarse de la isla en medio de la tormenta

Dentro de la cabina donde era un lugar abierto solo estaban Black y el cargamento valioso

-ohh mis niños muy pronto estarán sueltos causando caos y miedo como su papa ha ha ha haaa- decía Black hablándole a la caja el cual tenía a los alterados de la bóveda X

-de aquí no te vas a salir de aquí maldito!- grito Ventus presentándose ante el -el único boleto que tendrán tú y tus monstros es al infierno- grito el pegaso rojo

-...- Black puso una actitud seria invocando sus hojas rojas comenzando a atacar al pegaso quien con sus armas chocaron entre si ambos ponys no dejaban de atacarse chispas salieron sin dejar de verse

\- ¿que le hiciste a Ignos? - grito Ventus sin dejar de chocar sus armas

-tome a tu caballero de la magia y lo rebaje a mi nivel, fue muy sencillo es una lástima que no me haya llevado una de esas cámaras que había en el auditorio, quería ver su fracaso una y otra vez ha ha ha haaa ha ha ha- dijo Black riéndose de él comenzando a dañarle la armadura del pegaso por medio de cortes, pero Ventus se enojaba golpeando todo su cuerpo comenzando a salirle chispas de su cuerpo

-maldito!- grito Ventus siendo consumido por la oscuridad una vez más usando sus garras de Tiberium destrozando las cuchillas de Black para luego tomarlo de la cadera y empujarlo hasta una puerta que se abrió al instante llevándolo a la cabina del piloto donde un guardia pegaso piloteaba la nave viendo como el ente oscuro empujaba el robot a los controles de mando comenzado a explotar el lugar matando al piloto de ahí debido a una descarga eléctrica que recibió comenzado a sonar las alarmas sintiendo como la nave cambiaba de dirección yéndose a otra parte comenzando hacer turbulencia

\- ¿que estás haciendo?, ¿quieres morir? - grito Blackgate golpeando al pegaso oscuro, pero Ventus con sus garras tomaba sus brazos arrancándoselos para luego enterrar sus garras en el pecho donde el robot pego un grito de furia ya que el pegaso le abrió el tórax exponiendo su núcleo, Ven vio la cosa roja que tenía así que arranco la palanca de control de mando del avión enterrándosela en el núcleo atorándose la bestia en la cabina sin poder moverse

-el único que morirá serás tú junto con esas abominaciones que tienes ahí- grito el pegaso oscuro volviendo a la normalidad viendo en los ventanales a donde iban -te dejo- decía Ventus alejándose yéndose a un panel presionando el botón rojo de ahí abriendo las escotillas del avión comenzando a soltar aire viendo por última vez aquel cargamento con aquellos monstros y a su creador que intentaba moverse, pero no podía

-esto no ha terminado Ventus Fast, aunque me hayas vencido el daño ya está hecho, Ignos Nigth jamás será el mismo ¿me escuchaste?, ya no lo veras como antes!- grito Blackgate volteando a ver a donde se dirija la nave que caía en picada y era hacia un volcán de una pequeña isla abandonada, así que Ventus extiende sus alas saliendo de ahí alejándose de la nave que caía

-he he he… ho ho ho ho… haaaaaaa ha ha ha ha ha haaaaa ha ha ha ha haaaaa- la risa del robot se escucho una última vez mientras caía a la lava del volcán el cual exploto al instante una gigantesca bola de humo se formó en la tormenta mientras el magma comenzó a salir de la tierra cubriendo todo a su paso

-... eso es madre naturaleza borra... todo rastro de el- dijo el pegaso rojo alejándose de ahí volando a toda prisa por su compañero

En otra parte del mar Dharak veía que el contador llego a cero mientras este sonreía malvadamente, en aquella fortaleza abandonada explosiones salieron del lugar destruyéndose completamente

-no- dijo Ventus llegando tarde viendo como las explosiones cubrían el lugar -IIIgnoooooos!- sin dejar de ver el lugar que ya dejo de existir, Ventus no podía creer lo que veía, el primer amigo que había hecho desde hace tiempo estaba ahí sepultado entre los escombros y el fuego

La mañana siguiente en aquella fortaleza destruida luego de que la tormenta se despejara

-Ignos... Ignos... respóndeme!- grito Ventus explorando el lugar destruido –Ignoooos, no, no, no no me hagas esto... no me hagas esto por favor- decía Ventus desesperándose -Ignooooos- el caballero del viento siguió buscando entre los escombros esperando ver respuesta alguna ahí ven vio un brillo que le llamo la atención así que corrió llegando otra parte destruida de la fortaleza

-Ignos…- dijo Ventus encontrando el arma legendaria de Ignos enterrado en una roca con una nota en sangre que decía "El Caballero de la Magia… ha muerto" -no…- Ven no podía creer lo que veía el pegaso tomo vuelo para ver si podía encontrarlo pero en vez de eso -mierda- decía viendo un dirigible llegando al lugar con el logo de la Marine así que sin pensarlo dos veces decidió alejarse del lugar olvidándose del arma que estaba ahí, quería recuperarla pero era demasiado tarde, veinte grifos salieron de ahí junto con unos unicornio que bajaban de la nave con su magia

-señor mire esto- decía un grifo apuntando aquel lugar

\- ¿que tenemos aquí? - dijo Gibson viendo aquel mensaje -parece que cierto unicornio hizo una estupidez-

-ósea… la princesa Twilight estará devastada- dijo Nova desenterrando el arma que estaba ahí con su magia - ¿que crees que haya pasado aquí hermano? -

-sea lo que sea nos beneficiara a nosotros- dijo Gibson sonriendo malvadamente -revisen la zona no me importa cuánto tiempo les tome quiero evidencias de lo ocurrido-

-si señor- decían los grifos marinos revisando, en un árbol a lo lejos del lugar se encontraba Ventus escondido viendo por unos binoculares como los marinos empezaron a patrullar la zona ahí mismo vio como Nova tenía el arma de su mejor amigo

-demonios- dijo Ventus sabiendo que no podía hacer nada decidió alejarse de ahí volando sin que nadie lo viera regresando con un sabor amargo a la boca

Ya en la tarde en el castillo de Canterlot en el cuarto del trono Gibson les dio la trágica noticia a las princesas, caballeros y manes que estaban ahí sobre la desaparición y asesinato que cometió el caballero de la magia, Twilight rompió en llanto mientras sus amigos discutían lo ocurrido, Paint no decía nada solo lloraba mientras Spike la consolaba

-...- Ventus quería decir algo, pero al ver la situación en la que estaba viviendo decidió no decir nada

-Ven…- decía Twilight mirando al pegaso rojo así que puso su actitud seria y se fue de ahí sin decir nada mientras la alicornio siguió llorando, Fluttershy quería ir a verlo

-dale su espacio Fluttershy- dijo Celestia impidiéndole el paso -no es fácil para el está perdida-

-esta bien- musito la pegaso amarilla viendo con tristeza como todos sus amigos sintieron la pérdida de su amigo salvo Gibson quien estaba serio, pero por dentro mostraba una sonrisa de triunfo

En los corredores del lugar

-perdónenme queridos ponys, pero no voy a decir nada... no diré nada hasta saber que demonios ocurrió realmente en ese lugar y así ayudar a mi amigo- decía el caballero del viento mientras salía del castillo con un rostro de seriedad, y así fue como ocurrió esta trágica historia, la última misión de Ignos fue conocido ahora... como… "el incidente del IN-27" ... el fracaso del caballero de la magia

En el siguiente capítulo retomaremos nuestra historia entre el encuentro de Starlight Glimmer e Ignos Nigth no se lo pueden perder…


	65. ¿Quién soy yo?

**_*Capitulo 65: ¿Quién soy yo?_**

Las Tierras del Presidio, un lugar de tierra hermosa donde los divinos vivían y convivían entre si, pero eso cambio cuando la guerra llego convirtiendo este lugar en una tierra desolada donde la energía negativa abundaba, ahí se encontraba Starlight Glimmer quien junto ella y su equipo de rescate había llegado hace poco, la razón es simple, finalmente habían encontrado al Caballero de la Magia en ese lugar devastado

-...- Ignos quien tenía un aspecto de acabado con barba y golpeado portando una capa rota con capucha, se encontraba frente a frente a la yegua que le traía su arma legendaria -es mejor… que te vayas…- decía el dándole la espalda

\- ¿Qué? - decía Starlight -pero Ignos...-

-pierdes el tiempo aquí... no volveré a Equestria- decía fríamente –este es mi hogar ahora-

-oye!, no viaje con un puñado de tontos hasta este lugar solo para escucharte decir que no vas volver- dijo Starlight enojándose mientras guardaba el arma legendaria acercándose más al unicornio quien seguía observando desde aquel acantilado la tierra desolada que había -Ignos tienes que volver, Equestria te necesita-

-ese ya no es problema mío- dijo Ignos

-si lo es- dijo la unicornio lavanda -no tienes idea por lo que tuvimos que pasar para encontrarte- decía ella -corres un gran peligro... las fuerzas oscuras te están buscando y quieren matarte-

-que lo hagan, por mí no hay problema- dijo Ignos

\- ¿Qué? - decía Starlight sin poder creerlo - ¿que tonterías estas diciendo? -

-que por mí no hay problema… tal vez sea lo mejor, solo soy un estorbo para el mundo- dijo Ignos -estoy listo para morir, tarde o temprano nos llegara nuestra hora-

-no puedo creer lo que escucho... tú no eres así- dijo Starlight -tú eras divertido, raro, serio y raro... ¿que paso con ese Ignos Nigth que conocí una vez?, ¿quién me brindo su amistad? -

-ese era el viejo Ignos Nigth... este es el nuevo Ignos Nigth, el que todos quisieron que fuera- dijo Ignos mirando a ella con enojo

-ese no eres tú... solo mírate por dios!- grito Starlight -parece como si estuvieras en tus últimos días vete a ti mismo, barba, tu crin desalineada, todo mugroso y golpeado, el Ignos que conocí siempre se mantenía limpio ya que tenía miedo de que los gérmenes podría llegar a comerse tu cerebro si no te aseabas todo el día- Ignos no dijo nada y solo siguió mirando la tierra desolada –mírame cuando te estoy hablando-

-no lograras nada, dije que no volveré y punto- dijo Ignos

\- ¿vas a abandonar todo entonces?, ¿dejaras a tu familia, a tus amigos… a Twilight? - dijo Starlight molesta

\- ¿Twilight?, ella es feliz sin mí, ¿que no has leído las noticias? ya tiene un pony nuevo- dijo Ignos sin importarle nada, pero en el fondo -ahora largo-

-Ignos…-

-DIJE LARGO!- grito Ignos volteándola a ver toda molesta soltando un poco de magia asustando un poco a la unicornio mientras que el unicornio azul siguió observando el paisaje desolado ignorándola por completo, Starlight no dijo nada más y se fue molesta alejándose de él sacando el arma de sus alforjas quien empezó a hablarle -lo se… vaya forma de entablar una conversación con él, no sé que me paso- decía tristemente ella

-...-

-es este lugar... si puedo sentir tanta energía negativa, mejor esperare a que se calme- dijo ella guardando el arma en su alforja mientras regresaba al campamento

\- ¿lo encontraste? - pregunto Thorax poniendo una tienda de campaña

-si... pero no quiere volver... me enoje con él y.… no querrán saber- dijo Starlight

-se supone que nuestro objetivo es traerlo de vuelta, no espantarlo- dijo Trixie molesta

-ya lo sé... Ventus tenía razón… cambio… ya no es el mismo- dijo Starlight -me moleste tanto que quería golpearlo-

-es este lugar- explico Sweetie Bot -la energía negativa de este lugar hace que perdamos la cordura, sobre todo nuestra magia se vuelve en nuestra contra-

-solo miren a Discord- dijo Thorax viendo al draconecus luchando contra su silla quien quería comérselo

-esta cosa me quiere comer!- grito Discord vestido de domador soltando de latigazos haciendo retroceder

-lo ven- dijo la Bot

-entonces tenemos que tener cuidado al usar nuestra magia y controlar nuestro genio- dijo Trixie -sobre todo tu que eres tan enojona-

-no empieces Trixie- dijo Starlight enojándose así que tuvo que tranquilizarse un poco

-mejor ayúdame a terminar de poner el campamento ¿quieres? - dijo Trixie -preparemos la comida y tal vez lo atraigamos como un conejo a punto de ser cazado-

-no es mala idea, como dice el famoso dicho para llegar a un hombre hay que empezar por su estómago- dijo Glimmer –conseguiré la leña- decía ayudando a los otros para instalarse y pensar en una manera de convencer a Ignos de que vuelva

En otra parte en la casa Fast, un pegaso estaba siendo regañado

\- ¿COMO DEMONIOS SE TE OCURRE DEJARLO IR?, ¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSADO? - gritaba Ruby Heart a Reaynilus quien estaba sentado en el sofá de la casa con las orejas caídas

-pero mi vida… tenía que hacerlo, él no era feliz- dijo el pegaso rojo

-si lo era por todos los cielos, era nuestro hijo, nos tomó años para que volviera… más de veinte años, y ahora lo dejas que se vaya así nada más- dijo al pegaso blanca molesta yéndose a la puerta de su casa

\- ¿a dónde vas? - pregunto Reaynilus siguiéndola

\- ¿A dónde crees tú?, voy por el- dijo la pegaso, pero el pegaso rojo se lo impide cerrándole la puerta -Reaynilus-

-lo siento cariño, pero no puedo permitirte que lo hagas-

-déjame pasar Reaynilus, mi bebe esta haya afuera y voy por el- dijo Ruby

-pero ya ni siquiera es un bebe-

-para mi si lo es!- grito ella queriendo pasar, pero su esposo se lo impide -Reaynilus déjame pasar… o si no-

\- ¿o si no que?... ¿es esto lo que quieres?… ¿de que sirve que vayas?, su vida esta haya... ¿que harás cuando lo veas?, ¿lo traerás tirándole las orejas frente a todos sus amigos? - decía su esposo

-con tal de que vuelva soy capaz de lo que sea!- grito ella apartándose de él abriendo la puerta para salir volando, pero su esposo vuela alcanzándola trayéndola de regreso -Reaynilus Fast suéltame ahora mismo- decía ella mientras su esposo la sujetaba con fuerza regresando a la casa

-no lo hare, no dejare que le arruines la vida a nuestro muchacho- dijo el pegaso rojo pero su mujer le pega varias veces en la cabeza dejándole unos cuantos chichones, pero aun así subió la escalera de su casa hasta encerrarla en el baño

-déjame salir Reaynilus!, voy a ir por mi hijo quieras o no!- gritaba la pegaso blanca

-no hasta que se te haya bajado lo histérica y podamos hablar como ponys civilizados- dijo Reaynilus con la cabeza adolorida mientras la yegua golpeaba con fuerza la puerta

-déjame salir!- gritaba Ruby Heart sin dejar de golpear la puerta -es mi hijo de quien hablamos-

-se perfectamente de quien hablamos, solo estoy haciendo lo que tú me enseñaste una vez, que haga su propio viento- dijo el pegaso rojo sentándose en el suelo debido a los golpes en la cabeza mientras la yegua no dejaba de golpear la puerta y gritar como una madre loca –créeme cielo me lo vas agradecer algún día... ya veraz que nuestro muchacho se encuentra bien con sus amiguitas mágicas esas... todo estará bien- decía sonriendo mientras se desmayaba al instante con los ojos orbitados estilo anime debido a los golpes de su mujer

En alguna parte de las praderas

-bravo Fluttershy, bien hecho yegua- dijo Rainbow aplaudiéndole a la pegaso amarilla quien estaba completamente apenada

\- ¿vas a seguir con eso Rainbow Dash? - dijo la pegaso amarilla molesta

-pues claro que si, tu quemaste el globo- dijo la pegaso arcoíris mientras veían el globo colgado en un árbol mientras las otras ponys y Ventus tratando de bajarlo

-no fue mi intención- dijo Fluttershy

-te asustaste, le diste a la válvula de gas saliéndose de control y boom- dijo Pinkie llegando riéndose por lo ocurrido

-porque tu me asustaste- grito la pegaso amarilla -tu tuviste la culpa- decía enojada con Pinkie

-ya, ya tranquilas, nadie la culpa, lo hecho, hecho esta- dijo Ventus con las demás

\- ¿y bien? - pregunto Rainbow

-lo siento nena, pero no podemos reparar el globo... gracias Fluttershy- dijo Rarity molesta

-lo siento…- dijo la pegaso amarilla apenada

-descuida Fluu estas cosas pasan- dijo Ventus –créeme lo digo por experiencia- decía con melancolía

-ok estamos paradas a mitad del camino y nos falta un buen tramo para regresar a Equestria- dijo Twilight

-pues ni modo señores a pata- dijo Applejack

-nos tomara días llegar- dijo Rarity haciendo un drama -y no tenemos tiempo para eso-

-pero si tomamos esta ruta- dijo Twilight levitando un mapa que tenía ella observándolo –abandonaríamos estas praderas, cruzaríamos el desierto y podríamos llegar al cuartel de los caballeros máximo un día-

\- ¿es la mejor ruta que hay? - pregunto Rainbow

-es eso… o el camino difícil- dijo Pinkie

-hay un manantial cerca de ahí, podríamos recoger agua ahí antes de cruzar el desierto- dijo Ventus

-bien pensado Ven- dijo Twilight trazando el mapa -tomaremos este camino luego este y este y llegaremos al cuartel en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, bueno ponys en marcha- decía ella con muchos ánimos

-ya oyeron a la princesa, en marcha caballeros- dijo Ventus

\- ¿si te das cuenta que no somos caballeros reales verdad? - comento Rainbow

-pero somos caballeros reales de corazón- dijo Pinkie fastidiando a Rainbow

-ahí tienes tu respuesta Rainbow- dijo Ventus tono burlón

-cállate y acabemos con esto- dijo Rainbow así que los ponys comenzaron a caminar por las praderas intentando regresar a casa

Mientras tanto en la casa de la capitana

-Igny… sé que tú y yo hemos tenido muchas diferencias... pero quiero que sepas... que eres mi hermano y te amo... y quiero pedirte perdón por haberte intentado convertirte en alguien que no eres y... ¿que te parece? - pregunto Ember portando su chaleco de mithril a los que llegaron

\- ¿eso es todo lo que llevas? - decía Xion sentada en el sofá con Holy Blade

-es que no sé por dónde empezar, ha pasado tiempo desde que Igny y yo nos peleamos y quiero empezar las cosas bien con el- dijo Ember sentándose en una silla viendo lo que escribió en una libreta -solo espero que no siga enojado conmigo- decía sacando una pluma de su chaleco continuando con su escritura

-oye conociendo a Nigth el jamás va a estar enojado contigo siempre- dijo la gatielaga -te ama-

-y mira como termino mi amor hacia el- dijo Ember -la gala del galope, nuestras habitaciones, mi ama súper enojada conmigo... ¿y todo por que?... celos de un par de hermanos que se creen perfectos pero no lo son- dijo ella

-pues eso tú te lo buscaste mi hermoso ángel plateado-

-tu cállate!- grito Xion soltándole un golpe en el brazo izquierdo doliéndole al alicornio - ¿que no sabes decir otra cosa que no sean estupideces? -

-no.… tiene razón yo me metí en este embrollo y estoy haciendo todo lo que este a mi alcance para que todo vuelva a hacer como antes- dijo Ember comenzando a caminar en círculos sin dejar de escribir -por dios, esto no… es demasiado cursi para mí- decía ella arrancando la hoja haciéndola bolita lanzándolo al cesto de basura, comenzando a escribir en una hoja limpia, pero con el mismo resultado –carajo-

-solo cómprale algo de comer, ese bobo es feliz tragando- dijo Holy

-es un buen punto, invítalo a comer, le hablas de tus sentimientos y listo vuelven a ser los hermanos problemáticos y raros de siempre- dijo Xion

\- ¿y si no funciona?, pasa a mi plan B, tener sexo con el- decía con una sonrisa lujuriante

-por última vez Holy no llegare al incesto con el... amo a mi hermano, pero no de ese modo... dormiría con él, pero hasta ahí... no quiero tener hijos fenómenos- dijo Ember

-deja de pensar en eso Holy me avergüenzas- dijo Xion apenada por las babosadas que decía

-si tuviera una hermana buena y con unos flancos deliciosos, más ricos que los de Celestia… lo siento chicas, pero si lo haría con ella- dijo Holy -y si tuviera una hija buenísima si se lo haría-

-por Celestia… a parte de pervertido ahora resulto ser un morboso pedófilo- dijo Xion con las patas en su cara

-haz de hacer esa clase de cosas, pero en un universo alterno, donde tengas una hermana llamada Dana Blade y hacen cosas asquerosas entre ustedes e involucran a otros- dijo Ember -y no lo niegues Silverwolf ya leí tus historias eróticas... sucio- le decía con una sonrisa maliciosa lanzándole un beso en el aire –te mando saludos-

\- ¿te gustaría entrarle a eso verdad? - dijo Holy

-iiuuu… ni en un millón de años- dijo Ember sintiendo escalofríos -me gusta hacer cosas sucias, pero no a esos extremos- decía ella acercándose al alicornio –así que hazme un favor y bórrate esas cosas morbosas de la cabeza- dijo dándole un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza del alicornio -no me obligues a mandarte a volar otra vez y terminar odiándote-

-está bien- dijo Holy mientras la yegua le sonreía ya que comprendió el mensaje que le dio al alicornio -pero sería genial una versión mía en un universo alterno donde yo soy el seductor irresistible y tener todas las yeguas que quiero a mi alcance haciendo toda clase de barbaridades-

-en tus sueños Holy Blade- dijo Xion -como si tuvieras esa suerte-

-esas idiotas han de estar tan desesperadas por ti- dijo Ember riéndose de el

-y tu serias mi esposa, el alpha de mis mujeres- dijo Holy levantándose de su lugar rodeando a la yegua como una fiera esperando el momento de atacar -no te resistirías a mis encantos- pero la yegua no dijo nada y le pone la pata agarrándole el brazo comenzando a bailar ambos ponys de forma romántica

-pero hay un problema querido... solo hay una Ember Paint en todo el multiverso, que no se te olvide- decía ella seductoramente sin dejar de bailar –además si tengo que elegir entre el seductor irresistible y a ti... pues... te escojo a ti-

\- ¿en serio? - dijo Holy Blade emocionado mientras Ember lo deja sostenido en el aire con sus brazos

-prefiero a mi pervertido que al perfecto ese, ya que eres lindo, gracioso, fuerte, pero sobre todo tan sexy...- dijo Ember preparándose para besarlo así que el alicornio cierra sus ojos levantando sus labios para tener contacto con ella, pero antes de que rosara sus labios con los de ella, la yegua lo suelta cayendo al suelo -... pero sobre todo tonto- dijo ella sonriendo malvadamente

-auch- dijo Holy adolorido

-que malvada eres- dijo Xion riéndose

-así es como debes tratar a los que quieren sexo contigo, les fascina- dijo Ember pellizcándole sus mejillas al pervertido ese -les encanta que los traten mal-

-hola ya vine y traje lo necesario para la comida de ahora- dijo Kasidi llegando -en unos momentos preparare la comida-

-que bueno porque me muero de hambre... mientras tanto dame una probadita de ti- dijo Ember seductoramente agarrando a la criada sujetándola de los brazos a punto de besarla, pero también la yegua la suelta cayendo al suelo sonriendo malvadamente

-no es gracioso Ember- dijo Kasidi molesta y a la vez sonrojada en el suelo –eres cruel-

\- ¿ves? - dijo Ember a la gatielaga

-siempre tratarlos mal… ok- dijo Xion anotando todo en una libreta

\- ¿que tengo que hacer para tener acción contigo esta noche? - pregunto Holy levantándose

-mmmmm- la unicornio plateada pensándolo -no lo sé, la verdad no estoy de humor, con todo lo que está pasando, con lo de mi hermano y eso... además… estoy hambrienta…- decía tocándose el estómago de una manera sensual provocando al alicornio y la criada -si me preparas algo rico para comer tal vez... puedas estar conmigo esta noche- decía ella haciéndole ojitos

-ya rugiste mi reina- dijo Holy emocionado

-oye no es justo, se supone que iba a estar con Paint esta noche- dijo Kasidi quejándose

-pues lo siento mucho es mi turno ahora, comparte la plata, no todo es para ti- dijo Holy

-Paint- dijo Kasidi a la yegua

-lo siento nena, pero el estómago me pide lo que haga- dijo Ember recostándose en el sofá haciendo un drama -me muero de hambre… estoy tan débil que no puedo levantarme- decía ella haciéndoles ojitos a los dos

-pues si quiere comida tu estomago yo te la daré y será mejor que la de Holy- dijo Kasidi

\- ¿me estas desafiando mujer?, ¿así es como me agradeces?, después de todo lo que hice por ti- dijo Holy mirándose fríamente chocando sus vistas entre si como si fueran rayos

-lo siento, pero ya pedí reservación para estar con ella y no perderé esta oportunidad señor Blade- dijo Kasidi mirándolo seriamente - ¿o me deja acurrucarme con ella o se busca otra criada-

-es cierto- dijo Xion con un libro de reservación en sus patas -la reservo antes de que fuéramos al bosque negro- decía ella –y tienes una cita con Flour Delisse este sábado- decía ella recordándoselo a Paint

-me desmayo… tengo tanta hambre que haría lo que sea… incluso me disfrazaría esta noche de Dana Blade… aunque no tengo el trasero tan enorme como ella… pero lo haría… para complacer a mi pervertido favorito- dijo Ember mirándolo con ternura - ¿que dices hermano quieres hacerlo con tu hermana gemela esta noche? - así que el alicornio se fue corriendo a la cocina

-señor Blade!- grito Kasidi galopando a la cocina

-lo siento Kasidi mis hormonas piden lo que quieren!- grito el alicornio

-carajo- dijo la criada sexy yendo a la cocina completamente furiosa -olvide las compras- dijo la criada regresando con las bolsas que compro yéndose a la cocina -es mía-

-no, va a ser mía esta noche- grito Holy

-mía-

-mía-

-mía!- gritaban los ponys sin darse cuenta que Paint se levanta del sofá como si nada sonriendo malvadamente

-no dormirás con ninguno de ellos ¿verdad? - dijo Xion

-si dormiré con alguien… pero no con ellos, dormiré con el- dijo Ember viendo a su perro llegando con una barra de chocolate dándoselo -ven bonito, ¿quién es mi mascota favorita?, ¿quién es mi mascota favorita? -

-guau-

-pues tu cosita rara dormirás conmigo esta noche- decía Ember chiqueando a su mascota frotándole la barriga –¿quieres dormir con tu mami esta noche?, si, si, claro que si se te ve la cara-

-eres tan malvada y cruel que te desprecio tanto... como a mí misma... ¿me enseñas? - pregunto Xion suplicándole -por favor-

-paciencia padawan, todo a su debido tiempo- dijo Ember partiendo la barra de chocolate con su magia dándole la mitad a la gatielaga -mientras que preparan la comida que me harán mis DOS PONYS FAVORITOS DEL MUNDO!- grito la yegua para que escucharan los ponys motivándose más –ayúdame a escribir mis disculpas cuando regrese mi hermano-

-ok- Xion -al menos ¿puedes decirme quien te enseño hacerte una zorra? -

-pues mi mama... porque crees que mi papa hace todo lo que ella le dice- dijo Ember –babea por ella-

En la mansión Nigth

-cielo recuérdame… ¿por que tengo que ser yo el que organice tu biblioteca? - pregunto Phantom muy desmotivado limpiando los libros

-porque Skygrey esta con las princesa- grito su mujer del otro lado

\- ¿pero porque yo?, ese es tu trabajo- dijo Phantom juntando unos libros con su magia poniéndolos en el librero -tu eres la que está todo el día aquí, vaya forma de desperdiciar mi día libre-

-pobrecito- dijo Assiel llegando –déjame consentirte-

-Assiel- dijo Phantom completamente sonrojado viendo a su mujer vestida de gata traje de látex color negro bien ajustado enseñando su hermosa figura, pelaje blanco en el cuello, pecho casi al descubierto, con sus orejas y patas peludas color blanca con garras, con un antifaz negro, con su cabello plateado suelto y lizo con algo de brillo

-miau- decía la sexy unicornio dorada actuando como gata pasando sobre él, rosando su cuerpo con el dándole más nervios al unicornio azul sonrojándolo bastante - ¿te gusta?… lo compre hoy en la mañana- dijo ella acostándose en el escritorio -brrrrr hace tanto frrrrio miau-

-yo te caliento- dijo corriendo el unicornio

-ah, ah, ah- dijo Assiel poniendo su pata trasera en su pecho -termina de organizar la biblioteca y podrás jugar con esta gatita- decía ella acercando su cara con el frotándola cariñosamente

-es demasiado, me tomara todo el día y no creas que por tener ese traje en ese cuerpo sensual podrás... aahhh maldita sea no me tientes- dijo Phantom mientras la yegua ronroneaba cerca de el así que el unicornio se pone de espaldas para no verla -no Assiel la respuesta es no.… aaahhh… que bien se siente- decía él mientras la yegua le mordía la oreja a la vez frotaba sus garras en su torso haciéndole cosquillas -me abstengo-

-miaurrr- Assiel le voltea la cara para que se viera frente a frente dándole una lamida en su nariz estremeciendo al unicornio viendo su reflejo a través de los hermosos ojos Ruby de ella -miau- decía soltándole un guiño

-maldita sea Assiel Nigth maldigo tu cuerpo y tu traje sensual y tus maullidos y me maldigo a mí mismo por ser tan débil- decía Phantom comenzando a limpiar y organizar la biblioteca a toda prisa

-miau- decía ella sonriéndole recostada en el escritorio en pose sensual mientras veía el estupendo trabajo que hacia su hombre sin dejar de ronronearle

En el cuartel de los caballeros

-hola enano- dijo Cadence llegando al taller que estaba debajo del cuartel con la pequeña Flurry en su lomo

-que hay princesa, hola escuincla- dijo Rockaid vestido de mecánico con un soplete y visor negro en su cara el cual se encontraba trabajando en una turbina -que milagro que vengan a verme-

-pues ya ves, como sé que has estas trabajado mucho pues te traje algo para que comieras- dijo Cadence con un sesto

-princesa no debiste- dijo Rockaid quitándose los arrapos -creo que un descanso me caería bien- decía el sentándose en la mesa mientras Cadence le ponía el cesto comenzando a comer –sándwich de queso rico, hecho con amor por parte de la princesa... creo que te amo-

-lo sé Rockaid, sé que estás loco por mi- dijo la princesa sonrojada por lo que le dijo viendo como su bebe le hacía compañía al enano viendo la cosa grande que estaba oculto en las sombras - ¿crees que tu invento vuele y no me refiero a que explote sino más bien de volar? -

-no le haga caso a Shining princesa que sabe el de esto, yo lo vi volar una vez, es el futuro, el nuevo medio de transporte de los caballeros de la realeza así evitaremos irnos a pata... es muy cansado... no podemos teletransportarnos, así como Paint y no podemos pedirle que nos lleve siempre- dijo Rockaid bebiendo agua sin dejar de comer

-en eso estamos de acuerdo- dijo Cadence sin dejar de ver - ¿y me llevaras de paseo? -

-cuando esté listo te llevare a donde quieras princesa… al infinito y más haya si tú quieres- dijo Rockaid en tono seductor haciendo reír a la princesa -a ti también te llevare pequeño monstro- decía a la bebe quien reía

-pues lo esperare con ansias- dijo Cadence guiñándole el ojo haciendo sonrojar al niño, luego del descanso el enano regreso al trabajo siendo ayudado un poco por Cadence

-niño ¿estás seguro que esta turbina no explotara? - dijo Cadence vestida de mecánico como el cabello hecho cola y gorra, vigilando a su bebe que estaba sentada jugando con una pelota dentro de un cunero mágico que ella misma creo

-no explotara, ni siquiera esta encendido- dijo Rockaid ajustando ciertos tornillos –relájese princesa no pondría mi vida en riesgo-

-a mí que me importa tu vida, la mía y la de mi bebe son las que más me importan- dijo Cadence –sin ofender-

\- ¿te puedo preguntar algo Cadence? -

-dispara- dijo Cadence tranquilamente -estas en confianza-

\- ¿crees que Glimmer pueda traer de vuelta a Ignos? - pregunto Rockaid seriamente - ¿y si regresa como estarán las cosas entre él y Twilight? -

-siento mucho decirte esto, pero, no lo sé- dijo Cadence -la situación entre estos dos no es sencilla que digamos, me aterra que no se dirijan la palabra... yo deseo que vuelvan desde el fondo de mi corazón, pero...-

\- ¿y porque no haces tú típico hechizo de amor? - dijo Rockaid haciendo que Cadence la aviente un trapo sucio maldiciéndolo mientras reían

-para empezar, no es típico- dijo Cadence -y segunda no funciona como tú crees, no lanzo un rayo de amor y paz ya se enamoran no.… yo solamente brindo amor y ellos lo disfrutan de diferente modo, el amor es universal... hay distintas clases de amor, está el de la familia, el de hermanos, el de amigos, el prohibido, cosa que estamos haciendo tú y yo- decía la princesa

-eres tú la que está de arrastrada conmigo… no te culpo soy irresistible- dijo Rockaid riendo con ella mientras lo aventaba

-y el que tú conoces, amor hacia alguien especial ya sea del mismo sexo- dijo ella

\- ¿y tú te alimentas de eso? - dijo Rockaid

-cállate- dijo Cadence arrojándole otro trapo sin dejar de reírse

-ojalá vuelvan a hacer como eran antes ya sabes, todos los caballeros unidos... como una familia- dijo Rockaid sin perder las esperanzas

-mientras sigas teniendo ese amor a tu familia real tenlo por seguro que regresaran- dijo Cadence -solo no pierdas ese amor que siente por tu familia- decía haciendo que sonriera el enano

-me siento feliz por tener a una gran amiga especial como usted, me hace pensar en muchas cosas de la vida, sobre todo en lo que siento por ti- dijo Rockaid

-yo también siento lo mismo, gracias por haber entrado a mi vida enano... mi caballero real más leal de todos- dijo Cadence dándole un fugaz beso en su mejilla haciendo sonrojar al enano haciendo que sin querer moviera algo a la turbina que arreglaba comenzara a encenderse - ¿que pasa? -

-carajo esta cosa se encendió- dijo Rockaid intentando apagarla, pero fuera de la base una pequeña explosión se oyó temblando la tierra por unos segundos

-enano ¿estás bien? - pregunto Cadence dentro de un escudo con su bebe

-cof cof si- dijo Rockaid saliendo de ahí todo chamuscado soltando humo por la boca -estoy bien-

\- ¿quieres que te lleve a la enfermería? - dijo Cadence retirando el escudo

-estoy bien solo... necesito recostarme en el suelo... es todo lo que pido- dijo Rockaid recostándose en el suelo terminando noqueado con los ojos estilo anime

-jajaja-

-mi bebe se ríe por tu miseria, ¿no es linda? - dijo Cadence abrazando a Flurry -vamos hija llevemos al caballerito a la enfermería- decía llevándose a la bebe arrastrando al enano con su magia para curarle las heridas

En las tierras del presidio esa noche

-oigan y la cafetera con patas que vino con nosotros ¿dónde se metió? - pregunto Discord refiriéndose a Sweetie Bot

-creo que fue a ver a Ignos- dijo Trixie acomodando la leña para la fogata

\- ¿a que? - pregunto Starlight llegando

-que quería invitarlo a cenar dice que a lo mejor que por eso esta así de cascarrabias que porque no ha comido- dijo Trixie

-por favor… ese unicornio tiene algo más que hambre- dijo Starlight

\- ¿y que tiene? - pregunto Discord poniendo malvaviscos con en una rama con su magia del caos, pero al hacerlo los malvaviscos cobraron vida comenzaron a atacarlo mordiendo su cuerpo -aaahhhh me comen, me comen-

-resiste Discord te salvare!- grito Thorax con un garrote golpeando con fuerza dándole en todo su cuerpo lastimando al draconecus

-es miedo, uno muy diferente al que tenía Ventus- dijo Starlight mientras el Changeling seguía golpeando para salvarle la vida -oigan dejen de estar jugando y enciendan el fuego por dios-

-me están comiendo los malvaviscos!- grito Discord siendo comido

-te dijimos que no usaras tu magia aquí- dijo Starlight

-pero soy de caos- dijo el draconecus mientras Thorax le seguía golpeando -deja de hacer eso que no estas ayudando!- gritaba

-lo siento- dijo Thorax

-aun así, mírate, este lugar afecta toda la magia buena y mala- dijo Starlight -debemos usar la magia cuidadosamente-

-y no estén jugando con ella- dijo Trixie

-pues claro… como tu magia sigue siendo patética, aunque estemos aquí- dijo Discord

\- ¿que dijiste? - gritaba la gran y poderosa Trixie por el comentario que dijo el draconecus

-DEJEN DE PELEAR Y ENCIENDAN ESA FOGATA!- grito Starlight haciendo que todos obedecieran

Cerca de un rio se encontraba Ignos caminando hacia ese lugar ya que estaba sediento comenzando a beber un poco de esa agua viendo las luces verdes que había en el cielo como si lo tranquilizaran, el unicornio volvió a beber de esa agua cuando de pronto

-"Ignos"- el unicornio escucho una voz, pero no sabía de donde provenía -"Ignos"-

-...- Nigth en un árbol como las ultimas hojas caían viendo la cara de su amigo Ventus en una hoja

-"¿por que te fuiste?"- dijo Ventus

-Ven- dijo Ignos viendo con horror las caras de los caballeros en las hojas

-"yo te necesitaba"- decía su hermana

-"nos abandonaste"- gritaba Rockaid

-"eres un cobarde"- dijo Tennessee

-no era mi...- Ignos no termino lo que iba a decir ya que vio como el agua que tomaba comenzaba a tiñarse de rojo, aquella agua se transformó en sangre viendo como cientos de cuerpos de ponys muertos flotaban ahí vio a todos sus amigos reales en especial las manes y princesas junto con los conocidos sobre todo su familia hablándole -... no quería-

-"nos fallaste... nos fallaste... nos fallaste"- decían los cadáveres comenzando a trastornar a Ignos comenzando a agarrarse la cabeza sin poder creer lo que veía, y para terminar una garra metálica salía del rio sujetando el cuello de Ignos

-eres malvado como yo- dijo el robo Blackgate con su sonrisa macabra abriendo su boca para atacarlo

-no- Ignos abrió los ojos de golpe viendo que todo estaba como antes aquellas visiones que vio se habían ido dándole un profundo alivio

\- ¿Ignos? - el unicornio volteo y vio que era Sweetie Bot quien le hablaba

\- ¿que quieres? - pregunto tranquilamente respirando profundamente

\- ¿quieres cenar con nosotros? - dijo la Bot amablemente, luego de diez minutos Ignos estaba en el campamento con los ponys cenando tranquilamente sin decir una palabra al grupo durante toda la cena, Starlight sentada en un tronco junto con Trixie le hacía señas a sus amigos que intenten conversar con el de algo para romper el ambiente en el que se encontraban

-yo... me gusta el look que te hiciste- decía Discord refiriéndose a su barba y cabello suelto -pareces desamparado- decía él mientras Starlight se golpeó la frente mientras le hacía señas de "eso no idiota hazlo sentir bien"

-tus pupilentes son geniales me gusta el color gris de tus ojos- dijo Thorax haciéndole un cumplido

-...- Ignos no dijo nada y solo siguió comiendo mientras la yegua lavanda se golpeó la frente otra vez

-si que son unos tontos- dijo Trixie -dinos Ignos, ¿la estas pasando a gusto con nosotros?, ¿con los chicos cool y no con la boba de Sparkle y su pandilla? - Starlight volvió a golpearse la cabeza haciendo que se cayera la unicornio lavanda

-pues... la... comida… es deliciosa- eso fue lo único que dijo el unicornio azul contestándole a la unicornio azul haciendo que Glimmer se levantara felicitando a su amiga

-bien hecho- susurro Starlight -estamos entablando una conversación con el… creo que estamos progresando-

-y... ¿cómo están todos… por haya? - pregunto Ignos así nada más sacando de onda a la unicornio lavanda - ¿es cierto que hay problemas haya? -

-bastantes diría yo, Celestia esta como no te lo imaginas- dijo Discord riéndose -con decirte que Lord Draco escapo de la cárcel-

-que mal…- dijo Ignos como si nada

-pero también hay cosas buenas no todo es malo- dijo Starlight -Ventus encontró a su familia... ¿no te da gusto? -

-bien… por el- dijo Ignos acabándose su ración haciendo señas de que quería mas así que Trixie le sirve otra ración que estaba en el caldero sobre la fogata -gracias... me alegra que Ven sea feliz-

-que bueno que te esté gustando mi comida, al menos alguien si la disfruta- decía la gran y poderosa Trixie mirando a los otros que solamente silbaban y la otra se sonrojaba

\- ¿y como están… mis ponys… favoritas?, ¿sobre todo... Twilight? - pregunto el así nada mas

-ellas están bien, pero estas tristes, sin ti no es lo mismo- comento Starlight -pero Twilight... ¿cómo decírtelo?, la veo bien, pero estos días le he visto muy mal- dijo Starlight

\- ¿en serio?… ¿está enferma? - decía Ignos en un tono de preocupación

-podríamos decir que si- dijo Starlight -ha estado muy enferma y la única forma de que se recupere pues es que tu...-

\- ¿en serio está enferma?, por favor si la he visto más sana que nunca y más que nada cuando esta con ese sargento guapetón ese- dijo Discord hablando de más mientras los demás lo veían con cara de que querían matarlo -ups… ¿lo pensé o lo dije? - decía encogiéndose

-...- Ignos termino su ración levantándose de su lugar -gracias por la comida- decía yéndose de mala gana

-Ignos espera... gracias Discord- dijo Starlight alcanzándolo

\- ¿eso fue sarcasmo? - dijo Discord

-si fue sarcasmo y eso que no lo entiendo aun- dijo Sweetie Bot comiéndose una gema

-idiota- dijeron Thorax y Trixie al unisonó

-Ignos no te enojes- dijo Starlight alcanzándolo

\- ¿cómo quieres que no me enoje?, si cuando veo a esos dos me da dolor de cabeza- dijo Ignos molesto -no puedo creer que Twilight no se haya dado cuenta, ese imbécil solo la está usando... y dicen que soy idiota, pero ella es la que estaba actuando más idiota, al no abrir los malditos ojos-

\- ¿de que hablas? - pregunto Starlight - ¿a quién está usando a quién? -

-Gibson está usando a Twilight solo para llegar a nosotros- dijo Ignos completamente furioso dando vueltas

-Ignos tranquilízate quieres… intenta respirar hondo- dijo Starlight deteniéndolo -te estas alterando y no entiendo nada de lo que dices-

-pues no, nadie me entiende- dijo Ignos tristemente

-Ignos con esos cambios y alteraciones emocionales tuyas no puedo ayudarte, si no me dices lo que tienes ¿cómo poder entenderte? - dijo Starlight tomando su pesuña derecha -sé que empezamos con pata izquierda y me disculpo por eso, por favor déjame ayudarte- decía ella sin soltarlo -no nos dejes por favor- Ignos no dijo nada simplemente presionaba con fuerza su pesuña entendiendo Glimmer que quería ayuda -ven conmigo-

-...- Ignos era jalado por su pesuña derecha por parte de la unicornio lavanda

-aquí hace frio, volvamos al campamento ahí estaremos calientitos- dijo Starlight mientras que Ignos sin decir una palabra la siguió de vuelta con los otros

En otra parte de un desierto en una cueva cerca de un risco se encontraban las manes dormidas junto con Ventus ya que había decidió que pasaran la noche ahí para luego seguir con el camino, Ventus se había despertado viendo a su pegaso amarilla dormida plácidamente al lado suyo así que le sonríe levantándose sin despertarla viendo a las otras también dormidas a excepción de una así que salió de la cueva para verla

\- ¿que haces? - pregunto Ventus viendo a Twilight sentada cerca del risco

-despejando mi mente y todo eso- dijo la alicornio mirando las hermosas estrellas

\- ¿estás pensando en el cierto? - dijo Ventus acercándose más a ella

-si…- dijo Twilight tristemente –respóndeme sinceramente Ven, ¿crees que Ignos siga molesto conmigo? -

-lo verdad no sé cómo responderte a eso... tendrías que averiguarlo por tu cuenta... no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte con ese problema que tienes- dijo Ventus

-era lo que me temía- dijo Twilight sintiéndose mal

-algún día tendrán que hablarse… eso si… agárrate porque lo que viene no te será fácil- dijo Ventus -pero sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo y con los demás-

-no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que hayas vuelto Ven- dijo Twilight sonriéndole dulcemente levantándose para darle un abrazo el cual le correspondió el pegaso rojo

-es bueno regresar, alguien tenía que poner orden aquí ¿no crees? y que mejor forma que yo para este trabajo- dijo Ventus separándose de ella –anda, ve a echarte una pestañita que yo cuido todo... nos espera un largo camino en un rato más-

-gracias- dijo Twilight yéndose a la cueva para descansar lo que queda el resto de la noche

-hay Ignos... si tan solo supieras como Twilight te ha extrañado- dijo Ventus comenzando a vigilar el área

En el castillo de Canterlot

-Cel ¿que haces despierta a estas horas? - pregunto Luna viendo a su hermana en la cocina ya que vigilaba las noches como siempre

-de pronto me dio hambre y bueno, me hice un aperitivo- dijo Celestia portando una bata gris con pantuflas y cabello hecho cola, con un enorme sándwich submarino en la mesa - ¿quieres un poco? - la alicornio de la noche mueve la cabeza en señal de si haciendo que Cel partiera el submarino a la mitad compartiendo

-rico- dijo Luna comiendo - ¿no duermes bien?, ¿aun sigues pensando en lo de Ven y el incidente? -

-aún sigo sin entender el porqué escondió todo eso... ¿de verdad fue tan grave el asunto para no decirnos? - dijo Celestia

-ojalá Twilight regrese con Ven para que nos explique- dijo Luna dándole una mordida a su lonche -a mí también me está inquietando todo este misterio-

-y luego también esta lo otro… lo de las tierras del presidio, ¿por que Ignos fue a ese lugar en primera? y en segunda ¿por que se alejó de todo lo que quiere?, sé que las cosas no fueron bien entre él y Twilight ¿pero exiliarse?, ¿tanto es así el asunto? - decía Cel comiendo

-pues ojalá Starlight Glimmer lo haya podido encontrar en esas tierras del presidio- dijo Luna terminándose su lonche -y así encontrar a Ignos- decía limpiándose su boca con un pañuelo de pronto se escuchó un ruido misterioso

\- ¿que fue eso? - pregunto Celestia alarmada así que Luna sale de la cocina para ver, pero no había nada ni nadie –habrá sido mi imaginación-

-no lo creo yo también lo escuche, debió haber sido uno de nuestros sirvientes, escuche que uno de ellos es sonámbulo- dijo Luna entrando de nuevo a la cocina

-en serio… ¿Quién? - pregunto Cel muy curiosa comenzado a hablar Luna cambiando el tema de conversación a uno de puros chismes

Ya fuera del castillo

-ósea esto no es bueno… a mi hermano no le va a gustar esto... Las Tierras del Presidio, ¿que estará haciendo el unicornio Nigth ahí? - dijo Nova yéndose a la casa de su hermano sin darse cuenta que alguien lo escucho

-interesting- dijo Straam quien escucho a la oficial Nova -boss i have good notice for you- decía el seapony hablando con su jefe

En la casa de los hermanos marinos

-hijos de su pu... madre!- gritaba Gibson como loco en la sala de su hogar - ¿estas segura lo que me dices? -

-sipi- dijo Nova -los escuche con mis propios ojitos tapatíos ósea, yo tampoco puedo creerlo-

-me lleva la chin...- gritaba Gibson completamente furioso comenzando a romper cosas - ¿te das cuenta lo que significa Nova? -

-bueno... pues... la verdad no- dijo Nova un poco apenada haciendo que su hermano gritara de rabia

-si traen de vuelta a ese unicornio de mierda nos ching... tu y yo!- grito Gibson -quiero que juntes a nuestros mejores hombres y los mandas a ese lugar y lo matan, pero ya-

-como digas hermano- dijo ella en posición de firmes retirándose dejando solo al unicornio vino quien tomo una radio comenzando a hablarle a alguien

-Galaxy ocupo verte, pero ya!- grito el unicornio -me vale madres si te estas cog... a una vieja tuya ordenes de tu jefe cab...- decía Gibson colgando para luego irse de la casa a toda prisa

En una bodega abandonada

-tranquilo sargento no te me alteres- dijo Aspros sentado en una caja disfrutando del sufrimiento del sargento -total si regresa el Ignos ese pues al menos ya te cogi... a su vieja ¿no? -

-no me estés ching... Galaxy que no estoy de humor- decía Gibson dando vueltas como loco

\- ¿no te la cogi...?, jajajaja te digo puras fallas contigo hombre- dijo Aspros riéndose de el

-en vez de estarme fregando quiero que vayas a ese lugar y me matas a ese unicornio- grito Gibson

-pues eso no se va poder... con estas órdenes de especias que me pediste y bueno necesito la lana y pues...- dijo Aspros –pues quería capturar al unicornio para…-

-te doy el dinero si lo matas- dijo Gibson

-quiero el doble- dijo Aspros sorprendiendo al unicornio vino -necesito traer el pan a la casa con eso de que estoy llenando las calles de puro adicto a la especia, la lana que tengo no me alcanza ni para los chicles-

-no me friegues Galaxy porque si no.…-

\- ¿que vas a matarme?, hazlo no te tengo miedo, explota ese collar que tengo en mi cuello... total yo saldré ganando ya que al final tu eres el que se está jodiendo pend...- decía Aspros -cien millones y el unicornio se muere ¿cómo la ves? - Gibson estaba desesperado tanto si quería deshacerse de Ignos tenía que hacer un pacto con el diablo y ese era el mismo Galaxy

-mátame a ese hijo de la chin... y te pago... pero eso si, quiero una muestra de que está bien muerto- advirtió el sargento

-ya estuvo cab...- decía Aspros sonriendo malvadamente saliendo de aquella bodega donde el rinoceronte y el jabalí lo esperaban –Dryhorn, Borsky díganle a mi sobrino que preparen a nuestros hombres nos vamos a las tierras del presidio por el unicornio-

-como diga patrón- dijeron las bestias al unísono preparándose para la cacería junto a Lord Draco

En la guarida de los Gate

\- ¿tierras del presidio? - dijo Gate en la computadora principal de la base observando aquel mapa que señalaba el lugar –¿estás seguro que Ignos Nigth se encuentra ahí? -

-afirmative- dijo Straam -la oficial Nova estaba desesperada but a have hurry, conociendo a Gibson debió de haber mandado a un puñado de sus mejores soldados para matarlo- dijo Straam -con eso de que le tiene un odio-

-no te preocupes tengo guardias Tiger listo para la captura- dijo Gate -Megahorn andando dile a los Tiger que se preparen no vamos de caza-

-si señor- dijo Megahorn emocionado - ¿vienes Straam? -

-no, debo que vigilar los movimientos de esos hermanos- dijo el seapony -¿que hay de tu brother?-

-yo tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer como averiguar este disturbio mágico... además de que mi hermano me dijo que no.… que soy capaz de matarlo- dijo el robot muy serio sentándose en una silla cerca del equipo –salúdenme al unicornio de mi parte- dijo sonriéndoles

-muévanse- dijo Gate saliendo del lugar junto con Megahorn y Straam dejando solo a Blackgate

-tierras del presidio, ¿que estás haciendo haya Ignos Nigth?, ¿quién te envió a ese lugar?... ¿habrá sido... algún... jinete? - dijo Blackgate sonriendo malvadamente teniendo una macabra idea -a Gate no le molestara si envió invitaciones a sus amigos para que se unan a la fiesta ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaa- decía comenzando a presionar botones para hacer otra de sus horribles bromas mortales

En la mansión del Merobingeano

-señor nos llega un mensaje de la ubicación del caballero de la magia- dijo un robot grifo llegando al despacho del loro donde había muebles finos obras de arte robadas con una decoración estilo árabe

\- ¿quién lo envía amigo o enemigo? - dijo Arpeggio en un sofá con un montón de sexys yeguas que llevaban trajes de lencería muy fina y elegante mientras le daban de comer y le bailaban

-es un anónimo señor- dijo el robo grifo

-avísenle a Violet, nos vamos haya hoy mismo, eso le dará mucho gusto- dijo Arpeggio al robogrifo retirándose -lo ciento chicas, pero se terminó la fiesta- les decía a las yeguas

En la casa de seguridad de Blazy

-no inventes Selina, ¿estas horas de la noche y no puedes dejar ni un segundo dejar de hacer tu desmadre? - dijo Blazy portando un baby doll blanco transparente el cual se veía su escultural y bello cuerpo asomándose desde la ventana de su cuarto viendo a la batpony y compañía

-así es este negocio escuincle- dijo Selina portando su traje rojo acomodándose los googles de su cabeza con un puñado de cincuenta batponys bien vestidos del tipo gánster portando una máscara kabuki cada uno

\- ¿y porque llevan mascaras de payaso? - pregunto Blazy - ¿se van de parranda o que? -

-son mascaras kabuki, son una raza de demonios del lejano oriente- explico Groonz inspeccionándolos

-llevan mascaras porque no quiero ver sus horribles caras cuando los maten- dijo Selina -y no, no vamos de parranda... pero lo estaremos muy pronto cuando capturemos al unicornio-

\- ¿a poco ya lo encontraron? - decía Burning asomándose a la ventana con su hermana quien tenía puesto un trajecito de dormir naranja

-recibí el mensaje de un anónimo diciendo que el pony ese que buscan están en las tierras del presidio, un lugar peligroso donde hay grandes cantidades de energía negativa- dijo Grizzly

\- ¿no te molesta si me llevo a tu oso?, me caería bien una pata suya- dijo Selina

-si, pero me lo regresas con vida- dijo Blazy -y tu Grizzly hazle caso a la loca esta, no quiero que te meta un tiro ya que tienes trabajo que hacer en la tarde-

-como digas niña Blazy- dijo el oso uniéndose al ejercito Crossheart

-regresare con un puñado de pasta verde escuincla te encargo a mi cachorro... órale suban al dirigible siguiente parada tierras del presidio- ordeno la batpony haciendo que los batpony avanzaran alejándose de la casa de la kirin junto con su subordinado y el de Blazy

-te cuidado Selina- dijo Blazy viendo cómo se alejaban

\- ¿estará bien ella? - pregunto Burning preocupada

-relájate, ella sabe cuidarse no por nada le dicen la siete vidas- dijo Blazy abrazando a su hermana

En las tierras del presidio el grupo estaba dormido en sus bolsas de dormir salvo Discord que su bolsa de dormir se lo comía ya que sigue sin entender que su magia es traicionera en ese lugar

-no me regañen- dijo Discord dormido, el único que seguía despierto fue Ignos quien siguió observando el fuego a la vez que asaba un malvavisco sin dejar de observar a Glimmer quien dormía tranquilamente con un libro en su pesuña, el caballero tomo la vara comenzando a comérsela, pero en eso...

-"Ignos Nigth"- dijo una voz que inmediatamente lo reconoció al instante

-no puede ser- Ignos no podía creer lo que oía

-"¿por que haces esto?"- dijo la voz quien se vio reflejado en el fuego, el unicornio veía a un alicornio morado oscuro y crin plateada ojos rubí con los brazos levantados como si estuviera crucificado

-Trevor…- dijo Ignos reconociéndolo, era su hijo Trevor rápidamente recuerdos le llegaron a él, el día que lo conoció cuando él y su compañera llegaron a esta época para evitar la desgracia que ocurriría en su época futuristas, gracias a los caballeros el futuro se salvó, pero su hijo tuvo que decir adiós desapareciendo frente a sus ojos - ¿eres tú? -

-"¿por que permitiste esto?"- decía el alicornio morado viéndolo con dolor y sufrimiento -"¿por que dejaste que pasara esto?"-

-no fue mi intención- decía su papa acercándose al fuego

-"por tu culpa la línea del tiempo empeoro y ahora mi sufrimiento es peor de lo que te imaginas"- decía Trevor con dolor en su alma -"abandonaste a la princesa"-

-yo no quería esto pasaba, por un momento difícil Blackgate había vuelto y tu mama ya no quería verme… ella me dejo-

-NO ES CIERTO!- gritaba su hijo distorsionándose la voz mientras las llamas crecían rodeando al unicornio azul -ELLA SIEMPRE TE QUISO... SOLO QUE LE FALLASTE TANTO A TUS AMIGOS... COMO A MI... ERES UNA VERGUENZA PARA LOS CABALLEROS, PARA TU FAMILIA Y TUS SERES AMADOS... OLVIDASTE TU PROPOSITO!- gritaba Trevor mientras su rostro se desfiguraba mostrándose una calavera mientras que varios rostros de los ponys aparecieron como almas en pena sufriendo -Y AHORA GRACIAS A TUS ACTOS... SUFRIREMOS LAS CONSECUENCIAS… LOS CABALLEROS AN LLEGADO A SU FIN- decía abriendo su boca lanzándole fuego al unicornio comenzando a ser consumido por las llamas

-NOOOOOOOOO- Ignos -LO SIENTO… NOOOOO-

-Ignos!- grito Starlight viendo al unicornio azul pataleando mientras seguía dormido -despierta!-

-aaaahhhrrggg-

-Ignos!- grito Starlight lanzándole un poco de agua de una cantimplora para que despertara de golpe haciendo que el unicornio se apartara de ella por unos momentos -tranquilo está bien, está bien... tuviste una pesadilla, estás conmigo-

\- ¿...una pesadilla? - Ignos veía que el campamento y estaba normal los otros dormían plácidamente -por dios... era tan real- decía con las pesuñas en su cara completamente asustado

-bebe- dijo Starlight ofreciéndole un poco de agua bebiéndola - ¿hace cuando que tienes esas pesadillas? -

-desde mi última misión- dijo Ignos -no he podido dormir muy bien que digamos-

-Starlight… ¿puedo hablar contigo? - dijo Sweetie Bot quien observo todo desde las sombras

-no te muevas- dijo Starlight dejándolo por unos minutos reuniéndose con la Bot - ¿que pasa? -

-he estado haciéndole unos escaneos... sus signos vitales no están muy bien que digamos y no puedo decir lo mismo de su cabeza y su cuerpo- dijo Sweetie Bot -necesita ayuda inmediata-

\- ¿será por este lugar?, ¿o por los años que estuvo de vago? - pregunto Starlight

-hay que sacarlo de aquí cuando antes… con la condición en la que esta podría morir- dijo Sweetie Bot, Starlight no dijo nada más y se fue a reunir con Ignos

-oye en un rato más nos iremos de aquí- dijo Starlight -te llevare de vuelta a tu casa-

-no quiero...-

-no quiero un no como respuesta, si sigues viviendo en esta condición podrías morir, ¿eso es lo que quieres? - grito Starlight

-no tengo deseos de ver a nadie- dijo Ignos -a nadie le importo... ni siquiera a ella-

-pues a Ventus le importas mucho, el hizo todo lo posible para encontrarte, no ha perdido la fe en ti, tienes mucho futuro por delante soldado- dijo Starlight mirándolo a los ojos -no solo el Paint ha estado llorando por ti incluso tu familia-

\- ¿mi familia? - pregunto Ignos -Ember…- decía pensando en ella

-sé que has sufrido mucho... pero quiero que sepas que no estás solo... estaremos ahí para ayudarte- dijo Starlight dándole un reconfortante abrazo -te quiero mucho Ignos-

-...- Ignos no dijo nada y la abrazo con fuerza -quiero irme de aquí- decía el unicornio con suma tristeza -ayúdame-

-Sweetie Bot despierta a los otros que recojan todo, nos vamos a casa enseguida- dijo Starlight sin dejar de abrazarlo

-como digas- dijo la Bot emanando de su pesuña derecha electricidad comenzando a despertar a cada uno con esas descargas levantándolos del golpe comenzando a enojarse con la robot

-vayamos a casa entonces- dijo Starlight sonriéndole haciendo que el unicornio le sonriera también rompiendo el abrazo preparándose para irse

En la mañana siguiente en la casa Fast

-vaya siesta si que la necesitaba- dijo Reaynilus levantándose del suelo viendo que tenía una frazada encima -¿por que dormí aquí? y ¿por que tengo esta frazada?, oye Ruby tu... oh, oh ya me acorde- el pegaso rojo vio que la puerta del baño estaba destrozada por dentro viendo que la pegaso blanca ya no estaba -Ruby... Ruby... Ruby... Ruuubyyy- Fast busco en toda la casa y granero pero no había señal de ella –no, no, no, espero que no te hayas ido a…- Ray entro a la cocina viendo una nota que estaba pegada en el refrigerador comenzando a leerla

-"lo siento Reaynilus, pero una madre sabe lo que tiene que hacer, así que me fui a Ponyville por mi hijo atte.: Ruby"- al final de la nota tenía un corazón al lado -"Pdta.: hay pop tarts para que desayunes y compra leche"-

-por todos los cielos esta mujer nunca va a entender- el pegaso rápidamente desayuno lo que había y se fue volando rápidamente de ahí para evitar que su mujer cometa el peor error de la vida de su hijo

En el cuartel de los caballeros

-por fin llegamos- dijo una Rainbow entrando al cuartel junto con las demás ponys -hogar dulce hogar-

-fue una larga caminata, como quisiera darme un delicioso baño de burbujas- dijo Rarity –estoy pegajosa-

-y yo a comer algo, esas nueces que me dio Pinkie me dejaron un hueco enorme- dijo Applejack

-pues yo espero que Ventus haya aprendido la lección a todo esto- dijo Pinkie

-si ya aprendí la lección Pinkie ... no habrá más secretos entre nosotros, lo prometo- dijo Ventus

\- ¿Pinkie promesa? - decía ella

-no me presiones Pie- dijo Ventus mientras caminaba llegando a la sala del lugar

-Twilight, chicas volvieron- decía Celestia apareciéndose junto con Spike

-princesa- dijo Twilight saludándolo -miren a quien me encontré- decía apuntando a Ventus

-Ventus- dijo Spike feliz de verlo

-hola- dijo Ventus

-volviste- dijo Celestia acercándose a el

-perdón por haberme ido así nada más princesa... ¿cree que podría aceptarme de nuevo al equipo? - dijo Ventus mirando el piso jugando con su pata

-claro que si Ventus… recuerda el lema de los reales... no importa donde y cuando siempre serás un caballero real- dijo Celestia sonriéndole

-gracias princesa- dijo Ventus

-Ventus regreso, hay que llamar a los otros para hacer una fiesta- dijo Pinkie con su cañón de fiesta

-que fiesta ni que ocho cuartos Pinkie, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer- dijo Applejack haciendo que la pony fiestera lo guardara

-cómo encontrar a Ignos, por ejemplo- dijo Fluttershy

-ya no se preocupen por eso- dijo Spike con una sonrisa de confianza

\- ¿por que lo dices Spike? - pregunto Twilight

-por que justamente Starlight Glimmer debe estar con Igny en estos mismos momentos- decía Paint llegando con el enano

\- ¿queeee? - decían los ponys sorprendidos por lo que decía

\- ¿Cómo?... ¿ósea lo encontraron? - dijo Ventus sin poder creerlo

-sus caras no tienen precio- dijo Rockaid saludando a su compañero -ya era hora que te aparecieras holgazán-

-cállate- dijo Ventus chocando casco con el

-haber, haber no se desvíen del tema, ¿cómo esta eso que Starlight encontró a Ignos? - pregunto Rarity

\- ¿acaso encontraron la última pieza del mapa? - pregunto Fluttershy

-jajaja no van a creer lo que paso mientras no estaban- dijo Celestia -sé que tienen muchas dudas, pero se las contestaremos en este mismo momento ¿no es así Paint? -

-sip- dijo Ember sonriéndole notando a Ventus un poco apenada -y a ti que mosca te pico-

-nada... es solo que... quiero... quiero decirte que yo- dijo Ventus sonrojado así Paint se le adelanta y le da un abrazo sorprendiendo al pegaso rojo

-no tienes nada que decirme... claro que te perdono bobo- dijo Ember haciendo que el pegaso rojo se sintiera mejor aceptando con gusto el abrazo -que afortunado es mi Igny en tener a alguien como tu-

\- ¿que puedo decir?, alguien lo tiene que cuidar- dijo Ventus rompiendo el abrazo -y dime como paso ¿dónde estaba el lente? - así que Paint los llevo a la sala del lugar sentándose en los sillones comenzando a contarles a las ponys de todo lo ocurrido durante su ausencia hasta el más mínimo detalle

-no puedo creer que Sweetie Bot haya tenido ese lente todo este tiempo- dijo Ventus

-olvídate de eso, ¿que tiene que ver el perro de Paint en todo esto? - dijo Rarity

-no lo sé he querido preguntarle a Reyzord, pero siempre me cambia de tema- dijo Ember

-pues dame un periódico para hacerle cantar rancheras a la bestia esa- dijo Rockaid

-al que le voy a hacer cantar rancheras será a ti si no te callas- dijo Paint golpeándole el brazo al enano

-creo que me lo dislocaste- dijo el enano

-eso te pasa por hablador- dijo Rarity -pues que bueno que Glimmer haya ido, ¿no te da gusto querida? por fin volveremos a ver a Ignos-

-si- decía ella sonrojándose un poco, pero a la ves preocupada por lo que pueda pasar ahora

-y tu Fast tengo una pregunta que hacerte- dijo Celestia

-está bien le contare todo lo que paso en el incidente- dijo Ventus mientras las manes sentían escalofríos

\- ¿que tienen? - pregunto Spike

-nada- dijo Rainbow -es solo el aire que hace-

-le contare todo lo que se princesa lo prometo- dijo Ventus

-te lo agradeceré mucho- dijo Cel en eso comenzó a escucharse un ruido extraño

\- ¿que es eso? - pregunto Rainbow

-parece un tono musical- dijo Fluttershy

\- ¿pero de dónde? - pregunto Rockaid

\- ¿creo que es de dónde? - dijo Ventus revisando su chaleco viendo a la tarjeta de cristal que comenzó a brillar -ni me acordaba que lo tenía-

\- ¿que es eso? - pregunto Rainbow

-cómo se los prometí a ustedes seis… no más secretos entre nosotros, por lo tanto, van a saber quién me está hablando ahora- dijo Ventus presionado la tarjeta -habla... te escuchamos- decía seriamente enseñadores a las ponys

-ha ha ha ha hola queridas ponys, soy yo- decía la imagen de robo alicornio

-Blackgate!- decían los presentes al unisonó

\- ¿vivo? - dijo Fluttershy desmayándose siendo sujetado por Applejack quien le daba aire

-Ventus… ¿que significa esto? - pregunto Rarity

-dímelo a mí, este maldito me esta hable y hable fastidiándome- dijo Ventus

-ha ha ha ¿que puedo decir?, adoro mi trabajo- dijo Blackgate con una serpentina en la boca -modificare esta cosa para que me vean mejor- la tarjeta de Ventus se ilumina saliendo un pequeño holograma del robot en la mesa -listo así podremos charlar tranquilos-

\- ¿que quieres Blackgate? - grito Twilight furiosa

-tranquila Twilight, si sigues así con esa cara nunca tendrás marido ha ha ha haaa-

-habla ahora- ordeno Celestia

-pues les vengo a hacer una invitación a los caballeros reales… a una pequeña fiesta... en la cual no me invitaron- dijo el holograma enojado por eso

-perdedor- dijo Rainbow

-fiesta siiii- decía Pinkie emocionada

-no me interesa!- grito Ventus desilusionando a Pinkie

-pues debería puesto que su querido Ignos lo va a disfrutar en grande- decía el robot preocupando a los presentes por lo que acaba de decir

\- ¿que le hiciste? - dijo Ember comenzando a enojarse

-digamos que alguien quien no voy a decir quien fue se enteró de la ubicación del unicornio y ahora tropas de la Marine se dirigen hacia el- dijo Black - ¿y que creen?… no fue Blossom-

-Gibson…- dijo Celestia

\- ¿pero cómo se enteró?, ¿le dijiste algo Celestia? - pregunto Ember - ¿o fue tu hermana?... ¿o fue la imbécil de tu sobrina?, Porque si es así le voy a partir el hocico a esa yegua-

-no lo he dicho nada a nadie- dijo la alicornio del día -y Luna tampoco y menos Cadence, ellas son discretas-

-eso ya no importa ahora- dijo Rockaid

-mejor háganle caso al mocoso ese, y no solo eso, Gate y otros villanos más iras tras el unicornio será una masacre, así que díganme caballeros ¿que tan importante es para ustedes ese unicornio?... bueno si me disculpan me retiro tengo otras cosas importantes que hacer... bye bye- decía el holograma desapareciendo dejando preocupado al grupo

-hijo de yegua- dijo Ventus furioso

-Ignos- dijo Twilight preocupada al igual que sus otros amigos

\- ¿y ahora que hacemos? - dijo Applejack -Glimmer y los otros están haya-

-los van a matar- dijo Rarity haciendo un drama

-no si lo evitamos- dijo Rockaid - ¿verdad Ventus? -

-así es enano... princesa Celestia por favor llame a los otros caballeros, vamos a ese lugar por nuestros amigos- dijo Ventus

-como digas- dijo Celestia

\- ¿pero cómo vamos a llegar haya? - pregunto Ember

-pues usa tu magia- dijo Twilight -le diste el brazalete de Ignos a ella ¿o no? -

-si, pero no puedo, algo me impide llegar- dijo Ember -por más que me concentro no puedo llegar a ella-

-debe ser la energía negativa, es por eso que no puedes llegar a ella- dijo Celestia -ya lo dijo el anciano la magia en ese lugar es traicionera-

-demonios- dijo Ember maldiciendo

\- ¿y ahora que aremos? - pregunto Spike

-jejejeje en ese caso- el enano comenzó a sonreír malvadamente -eso déjamelo a mí es el momento perfecto para probar mi nuevo invento, el nuevo transporte de los caballeros reales-

\- ¿y funcionara? - pregunto Rainbow

-funcionara eso ténganlo por seguro- dijo Rockaid –ya que lo vi volar antes-

-prepara nuestro transporte entonces- dijo Ventus levantándose de su asiento -es hora de reunir a la familia una vez más- decía el pegaso rojo seguro de si mismo

En las tierras del presidio

-ya todo está empacado y listo cuando quieras Starlight- dijo Trixie con los demás

\- ¿estás listo Ignos? - pregunto Glimmer al unicornio

-si... me hubiera… gustado ver un poco más este lugar... este lugar tiene muchas cosas interesantes- dijo Ignos viendo el paisaje horrible

-lo haremos en otro momento- dijo Starlight tomándolo de la pesuña llevándolo al dirigible con los demás en eso algo raro llamo la atención a Sweetie Bot

\- ¿que pasa hojalata? - pregunto Discord

\- ¿está todo bien? - pregunto el changeling

-detecto otras presencias- dijo la Bot -haya- apunto en una dirección en eso un misil impacta en el dirigible explotando al instante lanzando a todo el grupo el suelo

\- ¿están bien? - pregunto Ignos levantándose

-me zumban lo oídos- dijo Trixie

-hay no… nuestro transporte- dijo Thorax viendo el dirigible destruido

\- ¿quién demonios fue? - pregunto Starlight

-fui yo- dijo una voz los ponys voltean arriba viendo a una batpony en el aire

-Selina- dijo Ignos

-así es Ignos Nigth, ha pasado mucho tiempo y en el nombre de los Crossheart- decía ella mientras unos batponys llegaban junto con Groonz y Grizzly que estaba en el suelo -te capturare y la recompensa será mía- los ponys estaban preocupados por lo que pueda pasar ahora sin tener idea de lo que pasara

-esto no es bueno, nada bueno- dijo Discord - ¿que pasara ahora?, ¿Selina lograra su cometido?, ¿será este acaso el final del caballero de la magia?, ¿o regresara a casa?, en el próximo capitulo estalla la guerra no se lo pueden perder- decía el draconecus –y para finalizar les dejo la pregunta del día ¿Twilight e Ignos regresaran para estar juntos?

-no dejen sus análisis y teorías en la caja de comentarios- dijo el draconecus despidiéndose–les habla Discord hasta la próxima chao…-


	66. Estalla la guerra

**_*Capitulo 66: Estalla la guerra_**

-entréguenme a ese unicornio por las buenas o dejare que mis muchachos se encarguen de ustedes y los liquiden- decía Selina mientras su ejército de gansters sacaban sus rifles de asalto

-nunca!, la recompensa es nuestra!- grito Discord

-creí que nuestro objetivo era llevarlo a casa- dijo Thorax meditándolo

-si… también eso- dijo Discord

-está bien, por mi quédenselo-

-Trixie!- grito Starlight

\- ¿hola?... ¿que no estás viendo?, están armados y ese pony con cuernos si que asusta- dijo Trixie apuntando al pony wybern quien les gruñía -sin olvidar al oso ese-

-no te tengo miedo Crossheart- dijo Ignos desafiándolos -estoy listo para morir-

-pero nosotros no!- grito Trixie

-y tu menos- dijo Starlight viendo como al batpony saca su báculo mágico apuntando a sus enemigos

-si así lo desean entonces mueran- dijo Selina utilizando su arma para atacar, pero para sorpresa de ella su báculo no funcionaba - ¿que rayos? - decía queriendo usarlo, pero no podía -vamos funciona!- grito ella cuando de pronto le explota el báculo cayendo al suelo con la cara chamuscada

-lady Selina!- grito Groonz levantándola

-jajajajajaja- decía Discord riéndose

\- ¿que paso? - pregunto Selina

-les dije desde el principio que en estas tierras la magia es traicionera, debemos tener cuidado al usarla- dijo el oso afilando sus garras metálicas

-no se queden ahí parados tontos, dispárenles quiero a ese unicornio!- grito Selina haciendo que los batponys comenzaran a disparar, pero Starlight rápidamente invoca un escudo mágico protegiendo al grupo

\- ¿que te pareció eso ahora perra? - dijo Starlight sin miedo, pero para sorpresa de ella el campo desaparece mágicamente -carajo lo olvide-

-de esta no se escapan!- grito el pony wybern abalanzándose contra ellos, pero Ignos se pone enfrente de él interceptando el ataque comenzando a esquivar las garras de Groonz soltándole dos golpes en la cara para después brincar atrás de él agarrándolo de la quijada arrojándolo al suelo, los gansters de Selina comienzan a disparar sus armas hacia el unicornio así que comienza a esquivarlos

-te salvare Ignos- dijo Starlight corriendo para ayudarlo, pero más gansters intervinieron sacando de sus ropas unas garras metálicas -no me estorben- decía ella comenzando a golpearlos

-fuera de mi camino- dijo Thorax embistiéndolos con sus cuernos, pero otros batponys disparaban, pero fue salvado por Discord cayendo contra el suelo evitando el plomo

-no aléjense aaahhh- decía Trixie asustada con la Bot siendo rodeando por cinco, pero Ignos la salvo cayendo encima de uno para después golpear a los otros dos con sus brazos tomando las armas que se les cayeron golpeando a los últimos con ella

\- ¿sabes usar esto? - pregunto Ignos dándole el rifle a la maga

-más o menos- dijo Trixie comenzado a disparar a los otros batponys que atacaron -ponte detrás de mi Bot-

-ok- dijo la Bot obedeciendo

-cúbranse!- grito Grizzly lanzando ondas sónicas de sus brazos metálicos haciendo que el grupo lo esquivara

\- ¿ese oso acaba de arrojar ondas sónicas? - pregunto Starlight mientras Ignos le daba un rifle a ella

-no lo sé, pero eso si, le voy a arrancar las patas!- grito Ignos corriendo al oso quien siguió lanzando ondas sónicas esquivándolo lazándose al aire para golearlo solo para ser golpeado por Groonz cayendo al suelo seguido de otros golpes por parte de los batponys que tenían garras metálicas -como estorban- decía el golpeándolos esquivando a la vez las cornadas de Groonz

-resiste Ignos!- grito Thorax golpeando a dos gansters con sus patas traseras para luego volar para ayudarlo, pero unos disparos salieron de otra dirección, era Selina con dos pistolas semiautomáticas junto con otros batponys que le ayudaban

-contra el changeling!- grito Selina disparando seguido de sus hombres

-aaaahhh yo así no me llevo- dijo Thorax volando ocultándose detrás de una roca - ¿tú que haces aquí? -

-ocultándome, búscate otro lugar- dijo Discord con una bandera blanca haciéndole señas de que se rendía, pero esa bandera fue destruida a balazos -ya fue suficiente… se acabó el señor amable- decía Discord subiéndose a la roca invocando una parvada de murciélagos con cuerpo de fruta -ataquen!- ordeno Discord -aaaahhhh- pero las frutas no le hicieron caso y lo atacaban cayendo al suelo

-idiota- dijo Trixie en el suelo disparando con Starlight

-hay que salir de aquí- dijo la unicornio lavanda disparando

-pero no podemos, la magia es muy traicionera aquí- dijo Thorax quitándole las frutas al draconecus

-Trixie- dijo Starlight -usa uno de tus truquitos que conoces-

-será un placer- la gran y poderosa Trixie sale de su escondite mirando a toda la banda que quiere matarlos –hey señores miren esto, nada por aquí, nada por haya y presto!- dijo ella sacando una esfera arrojándola al suelo formándose una gigantesca cortina de humo -al humo rápido-

-vamos Discord!- grito Thorax jalándolo

-espérate que tengo unas uvas mordiéndome la patas y una banana mordiéndome la entrepierna- decía el draconecus

-Ignos!- grito Starlight viendo como el unicornio combatía con el oso y el wybern al mismo tiempo intercambiándose los puños

-no dejen que se escape- ordeno Selina sin dejar de disparar al igual que sus hombres así que Starlight les responde haciendo que se ocultaran en las rocas que había por ahí

-rápido Ignos!- grito Starlight

-tú no te iras!- grito el oso a punto de golpearlo, pero Ignos lo esquiva golpeándole el estómago sacándole un poco el aire para luego agacharse al suelo esquivando la cola del wybern quien lo agarro dando vueltas lanzándolo al grupo de Selina, aprovechando el momento Ignos corre con Starlight entrando a la cortina de humo juntos, rápidamente Grizzly se recupera corriendo a la cortina quitando el humo con sus ondas viendo que los ponys ya no estaban -se fueron-

-maldita sea- dijo Selina apartando a Groonz quien le cayó encima -secén el fuego-

\- ¿que haremos ahora lady Selina? - pregunto Groonz levantándose

-dispérsense y búsquenlo, no deben andar lejos- dijo Selina a sus hombres -pero eso si quiero al unicornio azul vivo- los batponys obedecieron comenzado a buscarlos

De vuelta al cuartel general de los caballeros

-muy bien enano, ¿que hacemos aquí? - pregunto Rainbow con los demás manes y caballeros reunidos finalmente en una parte baja del cuartel donde estaba oscuro

-yeguas y caballos con ustedes el...- decía Rockaid con un control en su patas -... futuro- el enano presiono el botón comenzando a iluminarse mostrándose lo que había ahí

-oohhhhh- los ponys presentes estaban asombrados por lo que veían era un avión color gris opaco largo con alerones y alas encorvadas con cuatro turbinas en la parte de atrás

-pero si es…- Ventus no podía creer lo que veía

-la nave de la generala Sparkle cuando estuvimos en el futuro, claro… le faltan algunos detalles, pero ya va quedando poco a poco, quedo muy cool- dijo Rockaid

-es sorprendente enano- dijo Tennessee comenzando a examinarla como los demás

-ya me estoy imaginando las locuras que vayamos a hacer- dijo Brodek

-recuérdame asegurarme de no dejarte pilotear esa cosa- dijo Alex haciendo enojar a Brodek

-es igualita- dijo Twilight volando a la parte delantera el cual tenía grabada unas escrituras -A.R.W.I.N.G.-

\- ¿y que quiere decir eso? - pregunto Fluttershy viéndolo también

-N.P.I.- dijo Rockaid seriamente

\- ¿n.p.i?- pregunto Brodek confundido - ¿eso que significa? -

-No Poseo Información- contesto el potrillo amarillo con una gran sonrisa

-hay contigo enano- decía Ventus llevándose un casco a la cara

-Arwing… así lo bautizo mi yo futuro- dijo Twilight

\- ¿y volara? - pregunto Spike -y no hablo de que explote-

-pues ya hice las primeras pruebas y no exploto, salvo los primeros prototipos- dijo Rockaid, de pronto una puerta aparece mágicamente en la parte de arriba

-oigan miren… una puerta- dijo Pinkie apuntando haciendo que los demás observen, en eso aquella puerta se abre cayendo de ahí un pony con mascara verde

-echen bajan- decía el pony aterrizando en el suelo con los ojos orbitados estilo anime

-oigan… es Shunk Kisaragui- dijo Ember

\- ¿Shunk? - dijo Ventus acercándose a él despertándolo –Shunk-

\- ¿Fast?... que alegría verte- dijo Shunk recobrando el sentido -gracias por la atrapada-

\- ¿que atrapada? - pregunto Ventus

-la almohada gorda que me pusiste me amortiguo la caída- dijo Shunk

-yo que tu mirara abajo caramelo- dijo Applejack en eso el pony detective observa bien donde está encima

-o por dios- dijo Shunk maldiciéndose viendo que estaba sobre Rarity comenzando a correr por todo el lugar

-Shunk Kisaragui esta vez no te voy a perdonar, no huyas cobarde y afronta las consecuencias!- grito Rarity

-corre por tu vida Shunk!- grito Shield

-señorita no era mi intención, no quería ofenderla otra vez- dijo Shunk huyendo de la pony histérica, así que Celestia detiene a los ponys con su magia levitándolos en una burbuja mágica

-ni creas que esta burbuja te salvara!- grito Rarity hecha una fiera

-no suelten a la fiera!- grito Shunk

-pues entonces habla o le diré a Celestia que suelte a la dramática esta- dijo Ember

-yo no soy dramática!- grito Rarity -y tampoco gorda!-

\- ¿de veras?, porque últimamente te he visto algo llenita- dijo Rockaid haciendo que la unicornio blanca lo mirara con furia asustándose ocultándose atrás de Mapache

\- ¿que sucede Shunk? - pregunto Ventus - ¿está todo bien? -

-no, no, no todo esta bien, me acabo de enterar hace poco que Gibson envió a un ejército de marinos a las tierras del presidio- dijo Shunk Kisaragui sorprendiendo al grupo

-hay no- dijo Fluttershy asustándose

-para acabarla de amolar- dijo Brodek

\- ¿pero cómo es posible que Gibson se haya enterado de esto? -

-pues nosotros no hemos dicho nada Alex- dijo Celestia

-debió haber sido Blackgate, fue el quien corrió la voz- dijo Spike -con eso de que quería su fiesta-

\- ¿y tú porque tienes cara de burro correteado? - pregunto Twilight

-es que Nova me vio de manera sospechosa mientras investigaba y bueno… ella con sus marinos intentaron matarme- dijo Shunk

\- ¿y porque no lo mataron? - grito Rarity

-use mi baraja y bueno me transporte al primer lugar que se me ocurrió- dijo Shunk –¿podrían bajarme?, en serio tengo una bolita que me sube y baja- la alicornio del día lo baja

-bájenme para matarlo!- grito la drama... es decir Rarity

-no hasta que se te quite lo loca y bajes kilos que si te noto algo gorda- dijo Ember haciendo que gritara Rarity

-señores esto es serio, la cacería por el unicornio Ignos Nigth ha comenzado, hay que rescatarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde- dijo Ventus

\- ¿pues que esperamos señores?, abordemos este bebe y vayamos a ayudarlos- dijo Rainbow con las manes listas para partir

-ustedes seis se quedan aquí- ordeno Celestia

\- ¿pero por qué? - decían las manes al unísono

-Celestia tiene razón, ese lugar es muy peligroso, un lugar muy diferente al que hemos ido- dijo Ember

-tú también te quedas Paint- dijo Celestia -al igual que Mapache-

-aaahhh… ¿yo por qué?, no justo… que se queden ellas a mí no me metas Celestia- dijo Ember enojándose

\- ¿y porque yo no? - dijo Mapache con una cara de tristeza

-Paint en ese lugar la magia es inútil y traicionera, tu cuerpo es un arma si vas a ese lugar tu factor curativo o cualquiera de tus técnicas de alquimia estará en tu contra, y podemos decir lo mismo de Mapache y su espíritu del lobo- dijo Celestia mientras Pinkie abrazaba la cabeza de la unicornio plateada plantándole un beso ahí haciéndole burla a ella

-carajo- dijo Mapache maldiciendo mientras Rockaid le hacía señas de burla enojándose mas

-lo mismo va para ustedes caballeros, sus armas legendarias no funcionaran haya al igual que las Pzifers- dijo Celestia

-pues ni hablar habrá que hacerlo a la antigüita- dijo Tennessee observando su bastón revolver -a puño limpio y usar armas de nuestro entorno-

-he estado en peores situaciones, saldré de esta- dijo Alex

-mi hermano esta haya, debo ir- dijo Ember

-lo sé, pero entiende la situación... además Blackgate podría atacar a las ponys mientras estamos fuera y necesitamos de ti para que las cuides- dijo Ventus -y no es por nada, pero a ti te hacen más caso que a mí- decía viendo a las manes el cual les sonreía dulcemente poniendo sus caras angelicales

-eso es cierto, según mis investigaciones las chicas le hacen más caso a Paint que a cualquier otro- dijo Shunk

-tu cállate!- grito Rarity intentando liberarse de la burbuja asustando al detective

-bueno ya que- dijo Ember soplándose su mecho de cabello dorado dándole a Ventus una copia del mapa –Skygrey me lo hizo, algo me dice que les serviré les dirá como llegar al lugar-

-si quieren yo también podría quedarme para ayudarlas y.…-

-vas ir y punto final Shield, o me veré la penosa necesidad de meter mi pata en tu trasero- dijo Mapache amenazándolo

-voy a regresar con el- dijo Ventus prometiéndoselo a Paint

-una vez que lo encuentren aléjense del lugar para ir por ustedes- dijo Ember

-en marcha caballeros, rumbo a las tierras del presidio- dijo Ventus mientras Rockaid abría la rampa de acceso a la nave

-mucho cuidado Ventus- dijo Fluttershy despidiéndose de el con un beso y abrazo

-me traes algo de haya Brodek- dijo Pinkie

-veré que encuentro- dijo Brodek

-dinero haya vamos- dijo Tennessee

-recuerda Cooper… nada de dinero, los amigos no se cambian por dinero- le advirtió Applejack mientras se besaban

-no te mueras- dijo Rainbow, pero Alex le sonreía un poco - ¿que quieres? -

-ya sabes- dijo Alex con una sonrisa coqueta la pegaso celeste suspira así que sin que nadie lo viera le da un beso de piquito en los labios -esa es mi nena-

-cállate- dijo Rainbow

-no lleves a tus amigos a su perdición- dijo Mapache

-los llevare a salvo, aunque le siguen faltando unos detalles a la nave, pero llegaremos bien- dijo Rockaid -creo…- dijo preocupado en esa última parte

-que el poder legendario los proteja- dijo Twilight mientras los ponys abordaron el Arwing, los caballeros esperaron en los asientos de atrás mientras Rockaid y Ventus fueron a la cabina del piloto

-sistemas listos y calibrados, todo está en orden- dijo Rockaid revisando los monitores -damas y caballeros le agradezco su paciencia pronto despegaremos, recuerden para vuelos seguro y confiables recurran a aerolíneas Hunter-

-no seas payaso y despega- dijo Ventus metiéndole un zape al niño

-ok, ok- dijo Rockaid sobándose la cabeza

-en vez de tus idioteces ya pensaste en ¿cómo vas a sacar esta cosa de aquí? - pregunto Ventus

-con estilo- Rockaid presiono un botón verde debajo de los monitores haciendo que unas compuertas hechas de rocas se abrieran mostrándose una pista de despegue las ponys que estaban afuera se hacen a un lado presenciando el momento del despegue

-deja de presumir y despega- dijo Ventus -más te vale que sea veloz-

-llegaremos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tu solo confía en mi- dijo Rockaid emocionado

-eso es lo que más temo- dijo Ventus ajustándose el cinturón de seguridad al igual que los otros mientras Brodek comenzaba a orar, Rockaid movió la palanca de velocidad, pero al hacerlo la nave retrocedió estrellándose en la pared sorprendiendo a los que estaban afuera cayendo al suelo estilo anime mientras las alarmas de la nave sonaron comenzando a gritar los caballeros

-vamos a morir!- grito Brodek -santo potrillo de Atocha protégenos-

-oigan copilotos, hagan bien su trabajo- grito Alex ajustándose el cinturón de seguridad

\- ¿que hiciste tonto? - grito Ventus

-lo siento, es que aún no me acuerdo bien de todos los comandos- dijo Rockaid ajustándolos -ya está, despegamos en cinco... cuatro... tres... dos... uno...- el enano presiono el botón de despegue haciendo que el Arwing despegara velozmente dejando una columna de humo en el lugar

-aaaahhhhhhhhh- tanto Rockaid como Ventus y los demás iba volando velozmente saliendo de la pista que estaba en el desierto fuera de la llanura que estaban por una compuerta que se abrió dónde estaban una rocas por ahí para después cerrarse mientras la nave daba vueltas y vuelta en espiral

-voy a vomitar!- grito Shield flotando en el aire como los demás excepto Alex quien tenía el cinturón de seguridad y Brodek sin dejar de llorar flotando

-ya ven porque es siempre la seguridad primero tontos- dijo Alex burlándose de el sin dejar de sonar las alarmas del lugar

-yahooo!- decía Ventus muy animado -necesito conseguirme uno de estos-

-detén esta cosa- grito Tennessee haciendo que Rockaid moviera la palanca estabilizando la nave haciendo que los caballeros cayeran al suelo mientras el mitad demonio se burlaba de ellos

-listo- dijo Rockaid - ¿hacia dónde? -

-por haya, pero por lo que más quieras con cuidado- dijo Brodek haciendo que el enano cambiara de dirección yéndose hacia su destino, en la base

-eso si que es velocidad- dijo Rainbow con los pelos de punta como las demás ponys y a la vez chamuscados

-espero que lleguen con vida haya- dijo Spike tosiendo un poco

-estarán bien, han salido de cosas peores- dijo Shunk quitándose el humo que tenia

-el que no saldrá bien de la tunda que te voy a poner por decirme gorda eres tú!- grito Rarity fuera de la burbuja correteando a Shunk Kisaragui -vuelve aquí cobarde!-

-piedad señorita Rarity piedad- grito Shunk siendo correteado por toda la base

\- ¿deberíamos ayudarlo? - pregunto Fluttershy viendo la persecución como los demás

-después de darme un baño- dijo Ember -y comer algo- decía ella retirándose como las demás dejando a la unicornio continuar con su cacería

En la casa de los hermanos marinos que tanto odian

-las tropas van en camino, ¿seguro que quieres hacer esto hermano? - pregunto Nova viendo a su hermano sentando en el sofá de su casa con una actitud seria -digo… mandar toda una armada-

-si no lo hacemos ese estúpido unicornio estropeara nuestros planes- dijo Gibson

\- ¿pero que hay de los caballeros? - dijo Nova -de seguro lo protegerán-

-de ellos me encargo yo después, lo quiero es que muera Ignos Nigth- dijo el unicornio vino

-pero Cero no te lo permitirá- dijo Nova

-ella no se enterará de nada, su prisionero para ese entonces estará muerto... por cierto ¿que sabes de ella? - pregunto Gibson

-nada, lo último que supe fue que tenía que hacer una inspección en la prisión Arkhampony- dijo Nova

\- ¿estas segura que no pregunto nada de lo que está pasando? - pregunto Gibson

-relájate bro... no creo que se haya filtrado de la nada con el ejercito que envié, sería un suicidio para ella... además yo vigile que no echara chisme- dijo nova muy confiada

En un dirigible de la marine

-aun sigues siendo tan despistada nova- dijo Cero disfrazada de grifo con armadura de la marine sin que el ejercito la reconociera mientras preparaban sus armas para la guerra

De vuelta a las tierras del presidio en medio de un bosque sombrío y sin vida

-aaaahhhhh- Starlight cayó al suelo mientras Thorax la cubría disparando su rifle a un robo grifo el cual termino volándole la cabeza

\- ¿estás bien? - pregunto Thorax levantándola

-gracias- dijo Starlight disparando a otro robo grifo que quería atacar a Trixie

\- ¿de donde están saliendo estas cosas? - pregunto Trixie disparándole a otro robot que estaban oculto en los arboles

\- ¿y me lo dices a mi?, pensé que habíamos perdido a Selina y luego aparecen estos robot- dijo Discord dándole un colazo a uno

-no creo que estos grifos metálicos estén con Selina- dijo Sweetie Bot observando el entorno

\- ¿dónde está Ignos?, debemos irnos de aquí- dijo Starlight disparando atrás de un árbol derribando a una maquina

-haya- dijo Sweetie Bot apuntando en esa dirección

-ha ha ha ha ha mira como se retuerce el pony con cuerno- dijo Violet golpeando al unicornio con un bate cayendo al suelo, así que dos grifos lo levantan sujetándolo fuerza mientras Violet lo golpeaba una y otra vez en la cara lastimándolo

\- ¿que... haces... aquí...? - decía Ignos escupiendo algo de sangre

\- ¿que no lo sabes?, Violet y yo ahora somos socios- dijo Arpeggio quien estaba sobre un ciempiés robótico de metal plateado con líneas rojas y patas al rojo vivo y su cabeza tenía cinco ojos color azul con una tenaza en su boca -y estamos aquí por la recompensa-

-no sin antes hacerte sufrir maldito por todo lo que me hiciste pasar!- grito Violet a punto de golpearlo de nuevo, pero el unicornio baja la cabeza haciendo que Violet le arrancara la cabeza a un robo grifo mientras Ignos golpeaba al otro lanzándoselo a ella cayéndole encima -eso no se vale tramposo- decía la yegua violeta intentando escapar –ayúdame cerebro de plumas-

-bien- Arpeggio movió unos botones haciendo que su máquina se moviera comenzando a atacarlo con sus tenazas, pero Ignos comenzó a esquivarlo -¿que pasa caballero? tienes miedo de que mi Arp-centipede te parta a la mitad jajaja- dijo el loro riéndose -¿o que tal un poco de calor?- aquel robot soltó un poco de fuego de su boca haciendo que Ignos lo esquivara pegando un salto en el aire para golpear al loro quien estaba sobre la cabeza de dicha maquina pero fue golpeado por un rayo de hielo cayendo al suelo congelando una parte de su cuerpo que era su brazo derecho

-ahora es mi turno de atacar- dijo Violet sobre otro ciempiés igual al del loro salvo que este tenía líneas azules y sus patas que estaba azuladas hechas de hielo, cinco ojos de color rojo con una tenaza hecha de hielo, el comenzó a atacar al unicornio pero este lo golpea con el brazo congelado lanzando a la loca al suelo a la vez esquivando otro rayo calorífico del loro quien este ahora se ocultó bajo la tierra saliendo de un agujero para atacar golpeando al unicornio -si no puedes ganarle únetele- decía Violet metiéndose bajo tierra como el loro atacando de sorpresa al unicornio una y otra vez Ignos los esquivaba pero terminaba lastimado, terminando en el suelo viendo como las maquinas salían de la tierra

-terminemos con el Violet- dijo Arpeggio preparando su máquina para el golpe final al igual que ella

-el legado Nigth desaparecerá finalmente!- dijo Violet ordenando su máquina que atacar al mismo tiempo que el del loro, pero en eso unos misiles salieron de la nada golpeando a las maquinas

\- ¿que rayos? - pregunto Arpeggio viendo a lo lejos al que los ataco -tu!-

-el unicornio es mío Arpeggio!- dijo Selina en el aire con Groonz y su ejército, en el suelo estaba el oso quien fue quien disparo

-en el blanco- dijo Grizzly con un lanza misiles en la mano

-lo siento, pero este unicornio siempre ha sido mío!- grito Violet ignorando al unicornio que estaba en el suelo poniendo de vista su nuevo objetivo

-Arpeggio controla a tu perrita, ya que no sabe con quién se mete- dijo Selina en un tono burlón -no me obligues a cortarte la lengua por hocicona-

-oh Selina, si supieras que está más loca que tu- dijo Arpeggio

-déjalos lorito, yo no le tengo miedo- dijo Violet sonriendo macabramente -tal vez sea una perrita, pero por lo menos no soy una cabra... anciana con arrugas en la cara-

\- ¿me... dijo... anciana? - decía la batpony con una vena en la cabeza

-lady Selina, el objetivo está ahí- dijo Groonz, pero la batpony comenzó a enojarse

-esa tipeja me las va a pagar... fuego!- ordeno Selina haciendo que sus hombres dispararan a las maquinas

-bien hecho Violet… provócala, ¿quieres que nos mate? - grito Arpeggio molesto

-cállate y dispara- decía ella haciendo que tanto como ella y como el loro dispararan ráfagas de energía al mismo tiempo ignorando por completo su objetivo

-Ignos…- decía Starlight llegando con Sweetie Bot -Ignos-

-estoy... bien…- dijo Ignos un poco lastimado

-hay que irnos de aquí mientras están distraídos- dijo Sweetie Bot levantando al unicornio mientras Glimmer se apoyaba en el ayudándolo a caminar alejándose un poco reuniéndose con los otros quienes pudieron escapar de los grifos robóticos

-Trixie- grito Starlight –sácanos-

-sin sin salabim- dijo Trixie arrojando una bomba de humo haciendo desaparecer al grupo

-lady Selina!- grito Groonz esquivando los ataques del Arp-centipede de fuego mientras Selina junto con sus hombres dispararan a Violet

-demonios- dijo Selina

-escaparon- dijo Arpeggio viendo la cortina de humo

-se fueron, no hay rastros de ellos- dijo Grizzly examinando la zona

-no deben andar lejos, retirada Violet... debemos reagruparnos- dijo Arpeggio haciendo que su Arp-centipede se fuera bajo tierra

-no vemos después anciana- dijo Violet siguiendo al loro por el oyó que entro

-anciana tu abuela!- dijo Selina furiosa mientras sus batponys la observaban -y ustedes reagrúpense y busquen a ese unicornio ahora mismo!- grito ella haciendo que los ponys obedecieran aterrizando la batpony en una rama de un árbol

-esto se está yendo demasiado lejos, lo mejor será irnos de aquí- dijo Grizzly acercándose al árbol donde esta ella

-tienes razón, no somos competencia frente Arpeggio y esa loca llamada Violet- dijo Groonz aterrizando cerca de ella

-además si Arpeggio está ahí eso quiere decir que otros más vendrán por la recompensa- comento el oso

-de ningún modo voy a dejar que esos... me ganen... soy una Crossheart, no voy a dejar con una parvada de pend... se roben mi dinero... si vienen otros por el dinero pues los matamos- dijo Selina -ese dinero será nuestro y con el levantare mi negocio una vez más, ni Galaxy, ni Arpeggio, ni Gate, ni los caballeros me detendrán-

-así será lady Selina- dijo el pony wybern apoyándola al igual que le oso

En una cueva del lugar

\- ¿que está pasando?, ¿por que nos persiguen?, ¿quiénes son ellos? y porque...- no termino lo que iba a decir Trixie quien estaba histérica ya que Discord la abofetea -gracias- dijo la maga, pero el draconecus la vuelve a abofetear - ¿por que hiciste eso? -

-una preventiva- dijo Discord haciendo enojar a la maga

-la mujer murciélago era Selina Crossheart- dijo Sweetie Bot cerca de una fogata con los demás –del cartel de los Crossheart-

-creo que la recuerdo, ¿no era la que estaba en Manehatan tiempo atrás? - dijo Trixie

-esa misma- dijo Starlight -el loro es Arpeggio… mejor conocido como el Merobingeano-

\- ¿pero y la yegua que lo acompañaba? - pregunto Thorax

-es Violet Bernard, la antigua prometida de Ignos- dijo Discord susurrando para que Ignos lo no oyera ya que estaba afuera de la cueva vigilando

-una loca que casi mata a Twilight y que escapo de la prisión junto con el loro- dijo Starlight

-criminales muy peligrosos están llegando a este lugar- dijo Sweetie Bot

\- ¿y ahora que haremos?, ¿cómo escaparemos de tanta balacera? - pregunto Thorax -no podemos usar nuestra magia y se nos están acabando las municiones de estas armas-

-hay que abandonar esta tierra, alejarnos de ella, solo así nuestra magia funcionara y podre llamar a Paint y lárganos de aquí- decía Starlight enseñándoles el brazalete dorado que tiene en su muñeca

-pero estoy tan cansada para seguir- dijo Trixie recostándose en el suelo sintiendo el calor del fuego que la reconfortaba

-en ese caso descansen- les dijo Ignos -yo vigilare-

\- ¿estás seguro? - pregunto Thorax

-háganlo- dijo Ignos observando a afuera, así que, sin más los ponys, draconecus, changeling y Bot tomaron una pequeña siesta para recobrar fuerzas

En el cuartel de los caballeros en el comedor

-intenta comer algo cariño, dando vueltas no hará que regrese tu hermano- dijo Rarity viendo a Ember caminando en señal de desesperación alrededor de la mesa quien tenía a cinco de las manes sentadas con la caballero cristal

-veo que ya estas mejor, luego de que Kisaragui se te escapara- dijo Rainbow

-ni tan bien, se me escapo, pero ya sé dónde vive... pero eso si cuando regrese Ignos que se cuide, que iré por el- dijo la unicornio modista

-come con nosotras Paint, Mapache hizo unos muffins que están ricos- dijo Pinkie comiendo

-con este suspenso no tengo tanta hambre que digamos- dijo Ember

-pero si no comes algo te desmayaras dulzura- dijo Applejack -y no tendrás fuerzas para ir por los chicos-

-hola de nuevo- dijo Spike llegando con Reyzord y el viejo

\- ¿dónde está Twilight? - pregunto Ember

-se quedó con las princesas, tuvo una junta con Gibson... al parecer él está molesto por no haberles dicho sobre el amo Nigth- dijo el viejo

-como si me importara- dijo Ember continuando con su caminata

-por favor Paint no te estreses- dijo Fluttershy

-no puedo calmarme, tengo este mal presentimiento de que algo malo le está pasando a Igny que no quiero ni imaginarme que es- dijo Ember

-guau guau-

-Reyzord tiene razón- dijo Spike –no pienses en cosas malas- decía acercándose a ella tomando una de sus pesuñas

-no hagas panchos- dijo Mapache arrojándole un muffin el cual la yegua plateada lo atrapa con su magia -come un poco-

-tal vez comer me relaje, tal vez sea exageración mía y Igny no tiene nada malo- dijo Ember comiendo el muffin

Regresando con el unicornio que no tiene deseos ya de vivir

-es inútil- dijo una voz misteriosa haciendo que Ignos lo ignorara -estamos perdidos- el unicornio azul voltea a ver viendo a sus amigos dormidos -ya... no hay salvación- en ese momento una versión de Ignos fantasmal de azul celeste aparece en su versión anterior, antes de terminar así

-si la hay- dijo Ignos hablando con su yo -solo... debemos tener esperanza- dijo Ignos

\- ¿pero por cuánto tiempo?... solo mírate… eres un asco, eres una vergüenza- dijo su yo fantasmal -no puedes empuñar tu arma por miedo y no puedes ni siquiera salvar a estos buenos para nada... el enemigo está cerca y acabaran con nosotros... ¿CUANTO TIEMPO MAS VAS A SOPORTAR TODO ESTO? - gritaba su yo fantasma desesperándose

-todo estará bien- dijo Ignos -he estado en peores situaciones y he salido bien-

-porque teníamos poder- dijo el Ignos fantasma –podíamos hacer lo que sea, los malos temblaban al verte- aquel fantasma camino dándole la espalda -y ahora míranos estamos huyendo como ratas escapando de un a loca, un loro y otra muchísimo más loca... te has preguntado ¿que pasara cuando aparezca Blackgate? -

-el no aparecerá... el ya termino con nosotros... ¿lo olvidas? - dijo Ignos con tristeza

-ya no soporto más esto... ¿de que sirve vivir si ya no tenemos nada?... no tenemos casa, nuestra familia nos odia, los caballeros no quieren saber nada de nosotros y lo peor de todo Twilight nos abandonó- decía el fantasma sentándose

-...- Ignos no le dijo nada dando un suspiro de melancolía viendo a sus acompañantes que dormían para luego verlos muertos de una manera horrible y dolorosa haciendo que Ignos despertara viendo que todo es cosa de su mente - ¿que es lo que quieres de mí? - pregunto aquel unicornio acabado haciendo que su yo fantasma volteara enojándose

-QUIERO QUE ESTO ACABE, QUIERO DEJAR DE SUFRIR... QUIERO SER LIBRE, ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO!- grito el espíritu - ¿no te gustaría eso?, ¿ser libre?, abandonar este dolor que tenemos, ¿no quieres reunirte con tus ancestros?, debemos hacerlo… es lo único con honor que nos queda-

-no recurriré a eso- dijo Ignos seriamente

-tendrás que hacerlo... si no lo haces sufriremos más... el fin está cerca Ignos- dijo aquel espíritu

-es tiempo... del fin... de los caballeros reales- dijo Ignos en ese mismo momento Starlight estaba despierta escuchando todo lo que decía el unicornio

-Ignos…- dijo Starlight preocupada ya que veía a su amigo como si estuviera hablando con alguien, pero no había nadie ahí haciendo entender la yegua que Ignos necesitaba ayuda cuanto antes

En otra parte de estas tierras

-llegamos al lugar- dijo un grifo marino explorando el lugar junto con otros marinos de diferentes especies

\- ¿estás seguro que el criminal está ahí? - pregunto un centauro

-está ahí, es lo que nos dijo el jefe- dijo una cebra –muévanse- ordenaba comenzando a explorar con los demás siguiéndolo, mientras la armada avanzaba la única que no avanzo fue Cero disfrazada quien tomo otro camino sin que se dieran cuenta llevándose una mochila que tenia de todo para lo que iba a hacer

-debo darme prisa en encontrarlo- decía Cero volando en otra dirección

En el Arwing

-veo el lugar y es horrible- dijo Rockaid viendo como él y el pegaso veían las tierras donde la luz del sol no llegaba

-aterriza por estos lugares antes de entrar... no quiero que nos estén dando de plomazos en el aire- ordeno Ventus haciendo que el niño moviera la palanca aterrizando en unas montañas antes de entrar a las tierras del presidio

-se ve que este lugar es peor que el inframundo- dijo Tennessee observando a través de unos binoculares ya fuera de la nave con los demás

-debemos tener cuidado al entrar a ese lugar- dijo Ventus -puesto que este lugar nuestra magia no servirá-

-por lo tanto, no tendremos armas legendarias, ni armaduras mágicas durante nuestra estadía- dijo Cooper –si… vamos a morir haya-

-ustedes muéranse si quieren, yo sobreviviré- dijo Rockaid

-mejor regresemos-

-que regresar ni que nada Shield, Ignos y los otros deben estar haya en medio de una guerra- dijo Alex

-en marcha caballeros- dijo Brodek

\- ¿pero quién cuidara la nave?, alguien la tiene que cuidar- dijo Shield nervioso en eso se escuchó una alarma activándose, haciéndose el avión invisible

-listo… ya está protegido con su sistema de camuflaje- dijo Rockaid quien tenía un pequeño control el cual activo -nadie vendrá a robarnos-

-como si alguien viniera a este lugar, solo un loco se le ocurrirá pasar por este lugar- dijo Ventus

-pues es mejor estar prevenidos, no nos vaya ser que el Arwing haya sido robado como dice Ignos por un hippie de por ahí- dijo Rockaid

-cómo sea… caballeros en marcha- grito Ventus comenzando a volar seguido de los demás quienes comenzaron a descender de la montaña

-algo me dice que no saldremos de esta- dijo Shield asustado

Luego de haber descansado lo suficiente nuestros Ignos y el equipo de rescate continuaron con su camino llegando a una parte rocosa

\- ¿dónde estamos ahora? - pregunto Discord sintiendo un escalofrió en su cuerpo -este lugar no me gusta nada-

-detecto señales enemigas… peligro- dijo Sweetie Bot alertando al grupo

\- ¿Dónde? - pregunto Ignos, en eso una mira laser apunto la cabeza del unicornio

-cuidado!- grito Thorax aventando a Ignos recibiendo el impacto Thorax en el estomago

-Thorax!- grito Trixie socorriéndolo viendo que estaba perdiendo sangre así que se arranca un pedazo de capa apretando fuerte la herida

-miren nada mas ¿a quién me encontré por ahí? - decía una voz en tono burlón -vieron eso cab... le di a esa cosa mutante con cuernos y alas- decía la figura de alguien llegando portando una camisa negra de rayas blancas y chaqueta de cuero negra y sombrero de vaquero

-Aspros- dijo Ignos reconociéndolo viéndolo llegar junto con su ejército, matones y sobrino quien llevaba chaqueta negra

-buen tiro patrón- dijo Dryhorn felicitándolo

-hasta que por fin das la cara hijo de la chin...- dijo Aspros mirando con odio al unicornio

-perra suerte que tenemos- dijo Discord, Starlight no tenía idea de que hacer así que tenía que pensar, pero ya, pero en eso

-Kaiber- decía Ignos viendo al sobrino de Galaxy aquí - ¿que estás haciendo aquí? con este enfermo de poder-

-ocupo feria- dijo Kaiber fríamente

-no puedo creer que estés con el solo por eso… que vergüenza me das- dijo Ignos con odio

-no me estés chin... con eso, ¿que hay de ti?... eres un asesino que mato a gente inocente por placer- contraataco Kaiber empuñando un arma

-y ahora henos aquí haciendo el favor de dios, de mandarte muy lejos a la ching... ¿cómo la ves? - dijo Aspros –tienes de dos sopas o te dejas capturar para matarte o lo hacemos por las malas matándote a ti y a tu put... gente, ¿cuál eliges?... total, de todas formas, van a morir así que no tienes de otra- dijo Aspros malvadamente

\- ¿por que lo quieren matar?, si lo ocupan vivo para la recompensa- dijo Trixie presionando la herida de su amigo

-no es asunto tuyo primor- dijo el jabalí hablándole

-te tengo una tercera opción… te hare pedazos aquí y ahora- dijo Ignos enfurecido -si voy a morir al menos me llevare tu jodida alma al infierno- decía enojándose

-Dryhorn, Borsky enseñémosle al maricornio quien manda... los demás contra los otros- ordeno Aspros comenzando a disparar con su rifle seguido de su ejército haciendo que Starlight invocara un escudo protegiéndolos, pero rápidamente el escudo desaparece

-Discord cúbreme!- grito Starlight disparando con su rifle

-te sigo- dijo Discord disparando como loco haciendo que los mercenarios se escondieran contra las rocas mientras Kaiber detrás disparaba

-Sweetie Bot protege a Trixie y a Thorax- dijo Starlight, la Bot obedece y con su energía invoca un escudo protegiendo a sus amigos mientras Starlight y Discord seguían disparando derribando a tres que estaban en una cordillera

-rompan ese escudo- ordeno Kaiber sin dejar de disparar

-aquí te mueres!- grito Dryhorn girando su taladro de la cabeza haciendo Ignos se agachará debajo de él golpeándole el estómago, pero Dryhorn sonríe golpeándolo con sus puños lastimándolo

-te hare picadillo- dijo Borsky con cierra eléctrica intentando partirlo, pero Ignos lo esquiva a tiempo doblándose mientras un poco de su barba era cortada por este pateándole la quijada al jabalí cayendo al suelo, pero el rinoceronte lo agarra de los brazos sujetándolo con fuerza

-agárralo Dryhorn, ya es mío- dijo Aspros apuntando con su rifle de asalto apuntando su corazón así que Ignos concentra su cuerno intentando desaparecer, pero no podía así que se movía intentando escapar del rinoceronte golpeándole las costillas derecha escapando de él, pero fue recibido un balazo en el hombro izquierdo por parte de Lord Draco cayendo al suelo -no que no marica- dijo Aspros calentando su garra izquierda para lanzarle lava, pero no sucedió - ¿que rayos? ¿por que no arrojo lava? -

-por estúpido!- grito Ignos levantándose tumbándolo al suelo golpeándolo en la cara con todas sus fuerzas, pero Borsky lo patea salvando a su jefe, pero Ignos toma el arma de Aspros golpeándolo en la cara dos veces, pero al tercer golpe Borsky detiene el ataque con su brazo izquierdo quitándosela comenzando a comerse el rifle de un solo bocado - (¿se comió el arma?)- decía en su mente

-no está mal…- dijo el jabalí eructando para después atacarlo con su cierra

-Borsky se traga el metal sin problema alguno, ¿impresionante no? - dijo Aspros levantándose al igual que el rinoceronte quien con su taladro corre hacia el haciendo que Ignos lo volviera a esquivar destruyendo unas rocas que se le cruzaron en su camino -y Dryhorn ya los viste, tiene una gran fuerza y resistencia-

-Ignos está en problemas- dijo Sweetie Bot viendo todo

-ya lo sé- dijo Starlight atrás de unas rocas con Discord quien le cubría sin poder hacer nada

-no les tengo miedo- dijo Ignos pateando las rodillas del jabalí haciendo que se arrodillara para luego golpearle la cara varias veces con una lluvia de golpes

-aaahhrrgg- Dryhorn con un martillo metálico golpea al unicornio cayendo al suelo mientras este con una pequeña metralleta heavy machine gun comenzó a disparar haciendo que Ignos comenzara a correr esquivando cada bala -puedes correr, pero no esconderte- decía sin dejar de disparar corriendo hacia unos cinco mercenarios el cual se barre asustando a los mercenarios recibiendo todas las balas los ponys cayendo al suelo sin vida

-estúpidos ¿porque no lo mataron? - grito Aspros a los que murieron

-ya lo tengo- Dryhorn volvió a disparar haciendo que Ignos se tirara al suelo tomando una metralleta comenzando a disparar hacia el kirin quien estaba expuesto, pero el rinoceronte se pone enfrente de él interceptando todos los disparos mientras Galaxy sonreía malvadamente

-te lo dije… buena resistencia- dijo Aspros

-pero es una lástima que tu no lo seas- Borsky tenía una metralleta disparándole recibiendo el impacto el unicornio azul cayendo al suelo viendo unas granadas que tenía otro muerto así que las toma y junto con unas rocas que había ahí regadas comienza a correr arrojándolas como dagas haciendo que los matones las destruyeran sin problemas - ¿es todo lo que tienes? - al final Ignos arroja las granadas haciendo que los matones dispararan

-no idiotas!- grito Aspros, pero fue tarde una explosión se forme en el lugar lanzando a los tres al suelo

-tío!- dijo Kaiber viendo todo a lo lejos aquel unicornio acercándose a su tío

-se acabó Galaxy!- grito Ignos levantando al kirin lastimado -acabare contigo ahora- decía el enojado pero un mercenario con un cuchillo se preparaba para matarlo por la espalda así que Ignos esquiva la cuchillada le rompe el brazo, acto seguido le da un cabezazo agrietándole el casco para después tomar su daga girando hacia el rebanándole el cuello comenzando a sangrar el mercenario cayendo al suelo sin vida, viendo en eso como la máscara del mercenario se rompía mostrando al pony que mato que era color amarillo -no...- Ignos comenzó a sentirse mal por lo que hizo comenzando a ver los cadáveres de los mercenario que murieron, recordando ese día que mato a sangre fría mientras unas risas se escuchaban

-"ha ha ha ha ha ha... vamos Ignos... tu eres la otra parte... de mi... ha ha ha ha haaaaa"- decía la voz del Blackgate

-"¿porque me mataste?"- decía viendo a los desaparecidos mientras la culpa crecía

-no fue mi intención quería ayudarlos- dijo Ignos tapándose los oídos para no escucharlos, pero era inútil la culpa crecía cada vez más mientras Starlight y los demás lo veían hablando solo

\- ¿que le pasa? - dijo Trixie terminando de atender a Thorax

-dejenmeeeeeeeee!- el unicornio pego un grito a los cuatro vientos mientras era atacado por la espalda

-Ignooooooooooos!- grito Starlight viendo con horror como una garra de dragón era enterrado en la carne de este por parte de cierto kirin traicionero

-así era como te quería agarrar enfermo de mierda- grito Aspros encajándole más sus garras dando un grito de dolor el caballero –ahí te manda unos saluditos Gibson- aquel unicornio azul cayó al suelo comenzando a perder sangre

-Gib... son…- decía Ignos tratando de resistir de no quedarse dormido

-malditos!- grito Thorax viendo eso mientras que Discord no dejaba de disparar

-tenemos que irnos de aquí no sé cuánto tiempo más resistiremos- dijo Sweetie Bot perdiendo energía debido al escudo que utilizaba el cual para desgracia se desactivo -chatarra- decía maldiciendo –quien lo diría ya sea porque dicen eso- decía ella

-que alguien nos ayude- grito Discord en eso de lo alto de las rocas un oficial grifo marino llega descendiendo al suelo frente a la vez con un lanzagranadas disparabas frente a las líneas enemigas protegiendo al equipo de rescate lanzando a los mercenarios por los aires

\- ¿están bien? - dijo el grifo hablando con una voz distorsionada atendiéndolos

-si… eehhh... gracias- dijo Starlight

-sácalos deprisa- dijo el grifo

-no me iré sin mi amigo- dijo Starlight

-nos veremos en el templo que esta al suroeste de aquí... vete- dijo el grifo corriendo mientras tomaba la escopeta por su espalda comenzando a disparar y a la vez disparando el lanzagranadas haciendo retroceder al ejército de Galaxy

-Trixie!- grito Starlight

-ni me lo digas- dijo la unicornio azul lanzando otra bomba de humo segando el lugar por completo

-lo que me faltaba, un put... marino- dijo Aspros queriendo dispararle, pero el grifo se le adelanta primero quitándole su arma para después golpearle tres veces en la cara seguido de una patada cayendo al suelo

-quédate donde estas- dijo el grifo acercándose al unicornio que estaba perdiendo la conciencia

-quie... qui...- decía Ignos hablando

-tranquilo- dijo el grifo levantándolo poniéndolo en su lomo viendo al kirin que apenas se levantaba -ni creas que he terminado contigo Galaxy- decía el marino comenzando a volar alejándose del grupo

\- ¿que paso? - dijo Dryhorn despertando junto con el jabalí

-tío…- Kaiber corrió a él para ayudarlo - ¿estás bien? -

-si, si estoy bien, no me estés molestando con eso- dijo Aspros enfurecido - ¿dónde están? -

-escaparon patrón- dijo un mercenario hablando

-caraja madre- dijo Aspros maldiciendo -velen por los que murieron, junten sus cosas, nos reagrupamos y seguimos buscando-

-si patrón- dijeron los mercenarios retirándose dejando al kirin con su sobrino

-ya no es necesario tío, digo ya lo mataste- dijo Kaiber -te vi atacándolo por la espalda-

-hasta no ver su cadáver no estaré satisfecho- dijo Aspros

En otra parte, en una especie de templo en ruinas desde tiempos atrás, el equipo llego al lugar sentándose en unas rocas para descansar en las afueras del lugar

\- ¿cómo estás? - pregunto Starlight

-aún vivo, pero estaré bien- dijo Discord suspirando recostado en una roca

-estoy hablando con Thorax- dijo Starlight

-no me he muerto- dijo el changeling mientras Trixie seguía dándole presión en eso vieron a los cielos como el grifo marino llegaba con una mochila grande y con el unicornio todo moribundo bajándolo al suelo

-Ignos!- grito Starlight para socorrerlo

-atrás yo me encargo- dijo el grifo quitándole su capa que tenía comenzando a perder sangre después saco un estuche de primero auxilios de la mochila comenzando a desinfectarle la herida para luego comenzar a ponerle puntadas

-aah... ahh... aahh- Ignos sentía unos dolores en la espalda

-vas a estar bien, quédate quieto- dijo el grifo terminando de atenderlo poniéndole un parche -ya está... ¿se encuentran bien? - pregunto el grifo

-pues yo con unas tripas afuera, pero estoy bien- dijo Thorax con sarcasmo

-gracias, pero... ¿quién eres?... ¿y porque un marino nos está ayudando? - pregunto Starlight el eso el grifo comenzó a quitarse el casco que tenía revelando que no era un grifo cualquiera

-solo soy alguien que cumple sus órdenes dadas por parte de su almirante- decía una pony hada reconocida

\- ¿la dama de hierro? - decían los ponys al unisonó sorprendidos de verla

-aaahhhhh- gritaba Discord como niña sorprendiendo a los otros - ¿Qué?... no puedo evitarlo estoy asustado-

-Blossom- dijo Starlight dándole un abrazo a la pony hada el cual lo recibió con gusto -jamás creí decir eso, pero... que alegría volver a verte-

-a ver, a ver, a ver ¿que está pasando aquí?, ¿que haces con el enemigo? - dijo Discord sin poder creerlo

-aléjate Starlight te puede dar roña si te le juntas- dijo Trixie

-tranquilos todo está bien- dijo la pony lavanda rompiendo el abrazo –créanme- en eso aquel unicornio azul comenzó a despertar –Ignos… corazón que bueno que despiertas-

-no me siento bien- dijo Ignos levantándose un poco sintiéndose mareado viendo a la pony hada que esta con ella - ¿que hace esa… yegua aquí? - decía asustándose

-cálmate Ignos, aunque no lo creas esa yegua esta de nuestro lado... por ahora- dijo Starlight calmándolo

-ordenes de Broodwind- dijo Cero quitándose el disfraz que tenía regresando a sus atuendos normales comenzando a examinar al unicornio tocándole la frente -esto no es bueno-

\- ¿que tiene? - pregunto Starlight tocándolo también -hay no… es fiebre-

-no se preocupen, tengo medicina para estos casos- dijo Blossom -siempre vengo preparada-

-oigan… ¿y yo que? - grito Thorax

-claro que después de atender al otro herido- dijo Blossom

Media hora de atención medica después

-mucho mejor- dijo Thorax ya bien con un parche en su abdomen

\- ¿cómo sigue el otro enfermo? - pregunto Trixie

-le di una buena dosis, con eso se le quitara esa molesta calentura- dijo Cero mientras Starlight le ponía un paño con agua en la cabeza aun Ignos que dormía

-en ese caso tenemos que esperar- dijo Trixie

-y tomarnos un descanso- dijo Discord recostándose en una roca

-pero no tenemos tiempo para eso… ¿o me equivoco comandante? - decía Sweetie Bot jugando con el disfraz de grifo que tenía la pony hada a la vez que comía una gema recargando energía

-su tostadora con patas tiene razón... Gibson se enteró de la ubicación del criminal y ahora lo quiere ver muerto- dijo Blossom

\- ¿pero por que? - dijo Trixie sorprendida

-no lo sé… eso me gustaría saber... y espero que Nigth me responda- dijo la pony hada

-entonces movámonos- dijo Thorax

\- ¿pero a dónde?, Ignos no está en condiciones para viajar- dijo Starlight

-por supuesto que si- dijo Ignos despertando comenzando a levantarse poniéndose sus ropas -solo... necesito...-

-usted cállese y déjeme hacer mi trabajo... ya ha hecho mucho por ellos al protegerlos... ahora es nuestro turno de cuidarlo- dijo Blossom sentándolo

-no puedo... creer... que este de nuestro lado- dijo Ignos mirando Glimmer

-yo todavía sigo sin procesarlo- dijo Starlight

-tengo ordenes Nigth... además al que les va a joder su vida y a los caballeros seré yo, y nadie más- dijo Blossom –¿me escucho bien? -

-necesitamos alejar a Ignos del peligro, tenemos que movernos entonces- dijo Discord

-entonces necesitaran esto- dijo Blossom pasándole la mochila que tenía llena de armas y municiones -no es mucho, pero al menos les daremos batalla a esos malditos cazadores- decía poniéndole munición a su escopeta

-o si- dijo el draconecus recargando munición a su rifle

-Ignos toma- dijo Trixie sacando de su sombrero su arma legendaria

-dáselo a Glimmer, no merezco portar esa arma después de lo que hice- dijo Ignos mientras Glimmer sentía el dolor de aquel excaballero así que la unicornio lavanda recibe el arma

-lo sé... pero no puedo hacer nada por el momento- dijo Starlight hablándole a la cruz

-vamos apóyate en mi- dijo Trixie llevándose a Ignos para que caminara

-gracias- dijo Ignos

-equipo de rescate en marcha!- grito Discord avanzando con los demás hacia aquel templo antiguo, pero en eso

-hasta que por fin apareces Ignos Nigth- decía una voz a lo lejos viendo como un alicornio mercenario con mascara se presenta ante ellos con su minotauro y su ejército de guardias Tiger

-Gate…- dijo Ignos sorprendido de verlo

-tenía que aparecer la otra pandilla- dijo Discord

-entréguenme al unicornio!- grito Megahorn

-ni en tú mejores sueños vaca gigante!- grito Blossom comenzando a disparar haciendo que los guardias se cubrieran con sus escudos metálicos respondiéndole al fuego -dispérsense- el equipo obedeció escondiéndose entre las rocas protegiéndose de la lluvia de balas

-ja… le di a uno- dijo Discord feliz

-y yo le di a tres- dijo Thorax quien estaba a su lado sonriéndole

-presumido- dijo Discord de malas

-Cero dame un...-

-usted no está en condición, no se esfuerce, ¿quieren que lo maten por hacerse el héroe? - dijo Cero sin dejar de disparar mientras Ignos veía la masacre que se estaba produciendo comenzando a sentirse mal el unicornio al ver tanta muerte comenzando a darle un ataque de pánico

-Ignos resiste- dijo Starlight al lado suyo -respira Ignos quédate a mi lado- decía ella disparando su metralla

-se acabó Blossom somos más, entrégame Ignos y te perdono la vida- dijo Gate mientras Megahorn a su lado sonreía malvadamente -a ti y a tus siervos-

-no somos siervos de nadie!- grito Trixie solo para recibir un disparo el cual le voló el sombrero de maga -mi sombrero- decía la gran y poderosa Trixie asustándose -era mi favorito-

-pues la verdad a mí nunca me gusto- dijo Discord haciéndola enojar

-primero muerto que entregárselo!- grito Cero disparando

-somos muchos comandante, no tiene escapatoria, le estoy dando la oportunidad de que viva, esta vez no tiene ejército, está sola... ¿que tiene usted? - dijo Gate en eso unas siluetas aparecen del cielo oscuro protegiendo a los rescatistas seis figuras para ser exactos

-tiene aliados!- dijo Ventus con los demás caballeros

-Ven!- dijo Starlight feliz de verlo

-los caballeros han llegado, que bien- dijo Megahorn emocionado tronándose los puños mientras Gate daba la orden de cesar el fuego

-Ignos…- dijo Ventus acercándose al unicornio

\- ¿ese es Ignos?, no manches esta todo masacrado y parece un pordiosero-

-cállate- dijo Alex golpeándole la cabeza

-hola…- dijo Ignos con una pequeña sonrisa todo mal

-hola- dijeron sus compañeros

\- ¿que está haciendo la zorra de Blossom aquí? - pregunto Brodek de mala gala amenazándola con su espada

-haciendo mi trabajo- dijo Blossom amenazándolo

-se acabó, esta yegua se va a morir- dijo Alex con sus pistolas enojándose

-no vale la pena Alex, ahórrate las balas para el enemigo- dijo Shield

-Shield tiene razón- dijo Ventus mirando con odio a Gate quien este tranquilamente no le decía nada solo lo observaba

-son muchos- dijo Tennessee viéndolo bien

-decidan ya, ¿el unicornio o.…? - no termino lo que iba a decir ya que fue recibido por un balazo en la cabeza por parte de cierto kirin que se apareció en otra zona con todos sus mercenarios

-mira como habla, no más pura tontería y media- dijo aspros riéndose

-Galaxy- decían los caballeros y aliados al unisonó

-Galaxy- dijo Gate levantándose con la máscara agrietada

-yo mismo, el mero mero Lord Draco, ¿cómo la vez?, este parece ser mi día de suerte… no solo voy a matar al unicornio que me encerró, sino que también se va a morir la sabandija que me convirtió en lo que soy y la maldita que asesino a mi hijo-

-de aquí no te iras Galaxy, voy a encerrarte- grito Cero

-querida no lo provoques son más- dijo Trixie en eso un temblor hubo surgiendo de ahí los dos robo ciempiés de fuego y hielo más un ejército de grifos robóticos que salieron del hoyo

-ha ha ha ha, ves lorito te dije que llegaríamos a la fiesta- dijo Violet emocionada piloteando a su maquina

-y con más invitados al parecer- dijo Arpeggio

-no puede ser… el Merobingeano y.…-

-Violet- dijo Rockaid completando lo que iba a decir el vaquero

-y no es el único- decía Selina llegando con sus sirvientes -hola sobreviviente-

-Selina…- dijo Ventus

-y la amante de Ventus- dijo Brodek

-ya les dije que no es mi amante!- grito Ventus al pony verde mientras se burlaba de el

-son muchos- dijo Alex observando el panorama

-alto todos, están arrestados- dijo la Marine compuestos por seaponys, centauros, cebras, grifos y los más recientes cabras bípedas musculosas con armaduras bronce portando espadas y cadenas en uno de sus brazos

-ahora somos demasiados- dijo Shield temblando de miedo

-creo que necesito un cambio de pantalones- dijo Discord asustado

-tu ni llevas pantalones- dijo Thorax

-cierto- dijo Trixie

-genial… los aliados de esta hada llegaron- dijo Rockaid viendo con odio a Blossom

-aunque no lo creas... no son mis aliados... están corrompidos- dijo Cero con tristeza

-ni se hubieran molestado en venir, este unicornio se va a morir y si se cruzan en mi camino pues se mueren también- dijo Aspros calibrando su arma

-por mí no hay problema, hace tanto que quería hacer esto- dijo Arpeggio preparando su ejercito

-aquí la que sobrevive a todo esto seré yo- dijo Selina -y ese dinero será mío-

-entonces no hay más que decir, que la guerra comience!- grito Gate

-ataquen!- grito Megahorn a sus hombres

-maten a todos, que no quede ni uno vivo!- grito Aspros a sus hombres comenzando a atacar

-capturen al unicornio y a los demás mátenlos!- grito Selina a sus hombres

-que esta actuación arda!- grito Violet de felicidad mientras ella y Arpeggio se lanzaban al ataque

-recuerden nuestro objetivo, matar a Ignos Nigth y al que se cruce en su camino- ordeno la cebra mientras los marino armados se lanzaban al ataque

En Ponyville

-bueno finalmente he llegado- dijo Ruby Heart bajando de la estación del tren –¿así que esto es Ponyville?... espero encontrar a Ventus muy pronto- decía la pegaso blanca comenzando a explorar la cuidad en busca de su hijo -aguanta hijo, mama está aquí para que vuelvas a casa conmigo-

De vuelta a la feroz lucha

-hay vienen Ven!- grito Rockaid

-recuerden caballeros, prioridad alpha proteger a la familia real y eliminar aquel que se cruce en el camino!- grito Ventus -caballeros reales!-

-por siempreeeee!- tanto los reales como el equipo de rescate se lanzaron a la batalla múltiples explosiones se vieron a lo lejos del lugar puesto que la pelea de los caballeros contra estos villanos había comenzado, pero era la primera vez que no luchaban por sobrevivir ni para ganar, era más importante que eso, era el deber del caballero del viento reunir a su familia real una vez más y nada ni nadie evitara que cumpla su objetivo


	67. Perdidos en la Desesperación

**_*Capitulo 67: Perdidos en la Desesperación_**

En el Castillo de Canterlot

\- ¿por que lo hiciste Gibson?... ¿por que enviaste marinos para matar al caballero de la magia? - pregunto Celestia sentada en su trono quien estaba con las otras tres princesas esperando la respuesta del unicornio vino quien no decía nada

-de la misma manera en la que les pregunto yo a ustedes... ¿Por qué?... ¿por que me ocultaron información tan importante como esa? - dijo Gibson seriamente

-Gibson no es...-

\- ¿que Twilight?, ¿creyeron que no me daría cuenta?, ¿creen que soy estúpido?... sé muy bien que me ocultaron la ubicación del unicornio... él es peligroso ¿o acaso ya lo olvidaron? - dijo Gibson

-sabemos muy bien lo que hizo- dijo Cadence defendiéndose -pero tenemos dudas-

\- ¿que dudas? - pregunto Gibson

\- ¿que te garantiza que él lo hizo? - dijo Luna al lado de su hermana

-él es un asesino... yo vi los cadáveres... de los que rescaté les hice la autopsia, todo indica que él lo hizo- decía sin poder creer lo que decía la princesa de la noche -las pruebas están ahí-

\- (eso no puedo negarle)- dijo Twilight pensando ya que el propio Ventus Fast se lo dijo

\- ¿pero por qué? - dijo Celestia haciendo recapacitar un poco al sargento -debe de haber un motivo el cual lo hizo-

-lo hizo porque está loco, pregúntele a la princesa Twilight y vera que tengo la razón-

-a mí no me metas en esto Gibson- dijo Twilight -una cosa es que sea raro, pero no es un demente- decía la alicornio –conozco a Ignos desde hace tiempo, sé muy bien lo que le gusta y no hacer y matar a placer no es ninguna de ellas- Gibson se sorprende de como Twilight lo está defendiendo

\- ¿así que tú también me traicionas Twilight? - dijo Gibson -veo que aún le sigues teniendo afecto- decía con desilusión

-yo no estoy del lado de nadie- dijo la alicornio molesta por ese comentario que dijo acercándosele a el -yo solo quiero saber la verdad a todo esto, para quitarnos de las dudas... no es que sienta afecto por él, deje de sentirlo hace tiempo- decía con tristeza

-en eso tiene razón mi cuñada- dijo Cadence -Ignos Nigth merece ser juzgado-

\- ¿juzgado?, él es una amenaza... tiene que ser ejecutado!- decía el sargento desesperándose dándose cuenta las princesas de su reacción

-hay algo que no entiendo sargento... ¿por que lo quiere ver muerto?... creí que su meta era atraparlo para juzgarlo ¿o me equivoco? - dijo Luna sacando de onda al unicornio vino notando esa actitud repentina del sargento

-pero dado a las pruebas en su contra, no tiene caso un juicio- dijo Gibson componiéndose -para alguien que ya está condenado a muerte- al decir eso Twilight comenzó a sentir un escalofrió en su cuerpo

-eso lo decidiremos nosotros sargento- dijo Luna muy molesta

\- ¿que quiere decir princesa? - pregunto el sargento

\- ¿acaso ya olvido esto? - dijo Cadence invocando un libro color negro con el símbolo real en la cubierta hecha de oro reconociéndolo el sargento al instante

-el reglamento de los Caballeros Reales- dijo Gibson con una cara de wtf haciendo que Twilight sonriera un poco al verlo

-sí, así es... y si miras en la página 66 sección E, sub sección J.… dictamina que solamente las alicornios que están bajo su cargo son las que deciden juzgar a los caballeros que están a su disposición- dijo la alicornio del amor lanzándoselo a Gibson para que lo viera con sus propios ojos el cual ahí estaba escrito maldiciendo desde adentro así que se lo lanzo a Cadence entendiendo el mensaje

-esto es injusto, ¿crees que la dama de hierro respetara su ley?, les recuerdo que la marine tenemos leyes mucho más altas que las suyas- dijo Gibson

-es verdad, pero nosotros tenemos leyes en Equestria que no puede romper la marine, así nada más- dijo Luna tomando el reglamento –¿ya olvido quien nos ayudó a hacer este reglamento?… ¿se lo recuerdo?, fue el mismo almirante Broodwind, la única debilidad de la dama de hierro- decía la alicornio de la noche- dijo ella mostrándole la parte de atrás las firmas de la princesa y del Orny quien lo autorizo

-pero... pero... ¿vas a permitir eso Twilight? -

-la ley está en ese libro y se tiene que respetar- dijo Twilight

\- ¿es en serio? - dijo Gibson enojándose - ¿vas a defenderlo? -

-otra vez la burra al trigo, ya te dije que no estoy del lado de nadie, mi único lado es la justicia el cual se supone que tu deberías estar- dijo Twilight mirándolo con enojo -pero si no lo entiendes mejor vete, respira hondo y regresa cuando se te quite lo histérico- dijo ella haciendo que Gibson de mala le diera la espalda comenzando a irse deteniéndose en la entrada del lugar

-bien... quieren juzgarlo háganlo, pero al final el resultado es el mismo... Ignos Nigth no volverá a ver la luz del sol en su vida- dijo Gibson preocupando a las princesas - (pues en estos momentos mis hombres ya debieron haber acabado con el)- decía en su mente yéndose

-bien hecho chicas ganamos este asalto- dijo Celestia chocando cascos con su sobrina y hermana

-que bueno que recordaste esa regla- dijo Luna -ni me acordaba de ella-

\- ¿que puedo decir?, tengo mis momentos de cerebrito- dijo Cadence guardando el reglamento

-esa actitud de Gibson no me está gustando... ¿por que demonios quiere ver muerto al caballero de la magia? - dijo Celestia

-y normalmente es Blossom la que lo quiere ver colgado- dijo Luna - ¿que opinas de todo esto Twilight? -

-ojalá los muchachos lo puedan traer de vuelta- dijo Twilight sin prestarles atención ya que estaba distraída en sus pensamientos

-Twilight... Luna no hablaba de eso- dijo Celestia

\- ¿que dices? - decía Twilight sin escucharla

\- ¿estás bien? - pregunto Celestia levantándose de su lugar acercándose a la alicornio de la amistad -te veo distraída-

-no es nada, solo estoy cansada y ajetreada con todo esto... iré mi castillo a dormir un poco nos vemos- dijo Twilight yéndose sumida en sus pensamientos dejando con duda a las hermanas

\- (a mí no puedes engañar Twilight, puedo sentir... que aún le sigues teniendo afecto a Ignos)- decía Cadence en su cabeza

En Ponyville

-vaya este lugar es lindo- dijo Ruby quien se encontraba en el pueblo en la búsqueda de Ventus viendo a los ponys riendo y cantando y toda la cosa –concéntrate Ruby, tienes una misión importante que es traer de vuelta a tu hijo... pero ¿por donde buscar?... ¿y si le pregunto a alguien? - Ruby comenzó a ver a los ponys que estaban ahí -muy raritas- decía viendo a Lyra y Bom Bom abrazadas muy cariñosamente así que siguió caminando hasta buscar a quien preguntarle

-no quiero distraerla en su música…- Ruby vio a Octavia tocando su violoncelo así que siguió buscando -disculpa... disculpa- gritaba Ruby preguntándole a Vinil Scrach quien la voltea a ver -estoy buscando alguien, su nombre es...-

-...- Vinil no escuchaba nada puesto que tenía sus audífonos a todo volumen por lo tanto no escuchaba lo que decía la pegaso blanca así que solo la saludo y se fue para frustración de Ruby, luego la pegaso se fue a preguntar una cebra que se encontró en el camino

-buscas a alguien, pero no tienes idea de ¿dónde está?, típico de ustedes los ponys, si tan solo pudieran aprender de las cosas que yo hago... de seguro aprenderías a auto encontrarte a ti misma y así...- decía Zecora hablándole

\- (no le entiendo ni J lo que dice, ha de ser de Gringolandia)- dijo Ruby sin dejar de escuchar las palabras de la cebra, así que se fue sin que se diera cuenta buscando a su hijo por otra parte preguntando a alguien más -disculpa- decía preguntando a un pony rojo grande quien llevaba un cargamento de manzanas en una carreta

-eyup- dijo Big Mac hablándole

\- ¿sabes dónde vive Ventus Fast? - pregunto Ruby

-eyup-

\- ¿podrías decirme dónde vive? - decía ella emocionada así que el pony rojo apunta en una dirección - ¿pasando esas casas? -

-nope- Big Mac volvió a apuntar

\- ¿pasando el cine? - dijo ella

-nope- dijo el pony terrenal rojo apuntando otra vez

\- ¿pasando la escuela? - dijo ella

-nope- dijo Big Mac

-oye… me vas a decir ¿si o no? - dijo Ruby enojándose

-eyup- dijo Big Mac

-entonces dímelo con palabras ¿o eres tímido acaso? -

-nope- al decir eso Big Mac la pegaso se enoja mas

-por favor estoy desesperada solo dime donde vive- dijo Ruby así que Big Mac estaba por hablar cuando de pronto

-Big Mac- decía una yegua rosada con crin esponjada color morado –ahí está mi lindo pony calladito-

-Sugar Belle- dijo Big Mac hablándole mientras corazones salían de su cabeza sorprendiendo a la pegaso blanca

\- ¿ese es mi pedido? - decía Sugar Belle hablándole dulcemente mientras este asentía con la cabeza en señal de si como un bobo -eres tan lindo- decía ella frotándole su nariz con la de él plantándole un beso ahí haciendo que se desmayara -vayamos a mi aldea entonces... y te prometo hacerte un rico postre como agradecimiento... vamos-

-lo que tú digas mi querida Sugar Belle- dijo Big Mac levantándose comenzando a caminar con ella ignorando por completo a Ruby Heart

-oye espera… no me has dicho donde... hay carajo- dijo Ruby maldiciendo yéndose a otra parte de la cuidad llegando a un spa que había por ahí donde había tres ponys hablando afuera

-lo sentimos mucho señorita, pero el lugar está lleno- decía Lotus hablando con una hermosa pony dorada

-pero había reservado lugar hace un mes- decía Assiel quitándose sus lentes para limpiarlo con un trapo que tenía -no pueden hacerme esto, ¿no hay nada que puedan hacer? - dijo poniéndose sus lentes de vuelta

-como dijimos está lleno- dijo Aloe -solo nos queda un paquete para dos personas... si usted viene con alguien tal vez podríamos hacer algo-

\- ¿y dónde voy a sacar a alguien a estas horas? - dijo Assiel soplando el mechón de su cabello -iría con Ember, pero está trabajando al igual que Phantom- decía pensativa sin darse cuenta de la pegaso que llego

-ehh... disculpa- decía Ruby llegando

-si- decían Lotus y Aloe al unisonó - ¿en que podemos servirle? -

-verán es que... yo...- justo cuando iba a decir algo Ruby vio a la unicornio dorada que le volteo a ver quedándose sorprendida por ver aquella belleza

-si vienes por servicio no se puede hacer nada- dijo Assiel suspirando con melancolía -esperaba uno esos servicios especiales que tanto me habían hablado- decía con tristeza haciendo que las gemelas del spa se sintieran mal –este hermoso cuerpo perderá su toque-

-siento... escuchar... eso... pero... pero... yo... yo...- Ruby no sabía que decir puesto que la belleza de la yegua la dejo sin palabras - (que me pasa... porque no puedo decir nada... es... es... es... tan bonita… y que ojos ¿serán lentes de contacto?… si han de serlo)- decía Ruby en su mente comenzando a sonrojarse

-lo sé es muy triste, pero es la verdad- dijo Assiel desilusionada, pero en eso se le prendió un foco de idea -oye tú puedes entrar conmigo-

\- ¿Qué? - decía ella asustada

-es cierto, si ustedes dos entran tendrán garantizado nuestro servicio- dijeron las yeguas al unisonó

-yo... yo... no.… no.… yo vengo... vengo a.… a.…-

\- ¿cuál es tu nombre? - pregunto Assiel acercándose más a la pegaso blanca asustándose

-ahh... eh... eh... Ru... Ru... Ruby Heart- dijo la pegaso blanca hablándole fuerte y claro dejando de tartamudear

-que lindo nombre- dijo Assiel emocionada así que la yegua dorada la toma del brazo izquierdo haciendo que la yegua gritara del susto a la vez que se sonrojaba como un tomate –vayamos a dentro-

-es por aquí- dijo Lotus y Aloe entrando al spa seguido de Assiel quien arrastraba a Ruby

-espera, espera... por favor... no.… no me lleves- decía Ruby asustada

-ya verás, te va a encantar este lugar- dijo Assiel como si nada -me llamo Assiel, por cierto, Assiel Nigth-

-que hermoso nombre- dijo Ruby dejando de patalear mientras la yegua dorada y ella se metieron al spa -no espera- pero era muy tarde las puertas se cerraron evitando que la yegua cumpliera con su misión

En las tierras del presidio gritos y explosiones se escuchaba a lo lejos, en uno de los templos abandonados del lugar seis ejércitos estaban luchando entre si, liderados por Aspros Galaxy alias Lord Draco, Selina Crossheart, la Marine, White Gate, Arpeggio alias el Merobingeano y por último nuestros queridos caballeros de la realeza quienes se reunieron con el equipo de rescate y la dama de hierro uniendo fuerzas para sobrevivir y evitar que su amigo Ignos caigan en las garras de la muerte

-haaaa- Rockaid pateo a un marino grifo quitándole su tridente que tenía para luego cortarle las patas a un batpony quien termino en el suelo siendo enterrado dicha arma en la cabeza para luego irse a un grupo de mercenarios y robo grifos que se mataban entre si

-a esto si le llamo diversión en grande yehhhaaa!- decía el vaquero Cooper golpeando a un mercenario en la cabeza quitándole su metralleta para luego dispararle a otros que iban a atacando ocultándose en las rocas de ahí para luego irse por los que estaban en el aire atacándose derribando a dos batponys y dos robo grifos

\- ¿llamas a esto diversión? - grito Shield golpeando a Borsky mientras esquivaba la sierra eléctrica -ese cerdo me quiere matar-

-más bien diría que te quiero hacer unas ricas carnitas- dijo el jabalí sin dejar de atacarlo, en eso tres Tiger unicornio le empezaron a disparar -no me estorben- decía corriendo hacia ellos rebanándolos como si fueran trozos de jamón manchándose de baba negra -que asco- decía asqueado mientras era recibido por un golpe de parte de Shield en la espalda haciendo que el matón continuara atacándolo

-aguanta Shield- dijo Brodek contraatacando con su espada a una cabra marina quien este también poseía otra espada el cual su hoja estaba picuda y en su brazo derecho tenía una cadena el cual lo golpeaba al pony verde cayendo al suelo

-groooaarr- aquella cabra levantaba su arma para acabar con él, pero Brodek se le adelanta golpeando su cabeza con la cara de este cayendo al suelo rematándolo con su espada clavándosela en el tórax el pony verde matándolo

\- ¿que te pareció eso idiota? - dijo Brodek a la vez mas enemigos salían con sus armas a punto de dispararle -aaahhh- gritaba el pony, pero en eso disparos salieron de la nada matando a tres mercenario y dos cebras marinas haciendo que los otros se dispersaran continuando con su matanza -gracias- dijo agradecido yéndose hacia otro grupo para atacar

-la gran y poderosa Trixie sabe lo que hace- dijo la unicornio pecho tierra sin dejar de disparar

-esa yegua es mía!- grito Megahorn atacando con su hacha a la batpony, pero ella le soltaba cada golpe mientras esquivaba y a la vez no dejaba de disparar con sus pistolas

-el hecho de que no pueda hacer magia, no significa que no te pueda romper el hocico- dijo Selina saltando esquivando otro ataque del hacha del minotauro disparándole su espalda en el aire lastimándolo haciendo enojar al minotauro corriendo hacia ella peo en eso fue recibido por una onda sónica por parte de Grizzly quien llego a salvarla

-voy a lijarle los cuernos a este buey- Grizzly se lanzó al ataque lloviéndole una lluvia de zarpazos, el minotauro quien este enfurecido contraataca con sus puños golpeando al oso, mientras Selina se retiraba no sin antes recargar sus armas

\- ¿a dónde crees que vas Crossheart? - dijo Ventus aterrizando enfrente de ella, en eso un batpony se preparaba para atacarlo, pero este lo esquiva soltándole un golpe en la cara noqueándolo

-baila para mi sobreviviente- Selina comenzó a disparar así que Ven comenzó a moverse esquivando bala mientras se burlaba de el

-Kaiber... encuentra el unicornio y mátalo- dijo Aspros con su rifle matando aun seapony marino y a la vez con un cuchillo se lanza contra un centauro el cual le termino enterrándolo en su cabeza matándolo a la vez tomando su lanza destruyendo a dos robo grifos partiéndolos a la mitad, su sobrino no dijo nada más y se fue de ahí matando a todo al que se le cruce

-vas a morir Gate!- grito Arpeggio lanzando fuego de su Arp-centipede, Gate tomo vuelo y con una magnum comienza a disparar, pero apenas le pudo hacerle unos rasguños, así que la criatura robótica se lanza recibiendo una embestida cayendo al suelo Gate -acabare contigo- dijo el loro

-no me hagas reír- Gate se levanta aleteando sus alas saliendo de ahí cuchillas enterrándose en ciertas articulaciones de la maquina provocando que se atorara, el loro intentaba moverse, pero no podía viendo como Gate se abalanza contra el golpeándole la cabeza derrumbando a su máquina, guardias Tiger aparecieron comenzando a disparar mientras Gate se iba a otro lado

-no me molesten- grito el loro moviendo su ciempiés atacando a los guardias con su cola aguijonada comenzando a atacar a unos batponys que estaban en el aire

-ha ha ha ha ha... ¿que te les pasa escamosos?, ¿les gusta el hielo? - Violet ordena a su máquina que lanzara un rayo de hielo congelando a unos seaponys destruyéndolos con su cuerpo al caer encima de ellos mientras era recibida por otros disparos provenientes en otra dirección que era en un pilar en la parte de arriba así que la unicornio fue hacia ellos

-sigue disparando Thorax- dijo Discord

-es inútil no cae!- grito el Changeling viendo como el ciempiés robótico junto con su piloto subieron al pilar viéndolos de frente de una manera sádica

-hoy cenare unas sabandijas- dijo Violet a punto de atacar asustando a los dos, pero en eso el pilar donde estaban comenzó a caerse llevándose a la criatura robot estampando en el suelo las dos criaturas en el aire vieron de quien se trataba

\- ¿están bien? - pregunto Sweetie Bot quien fue la que rompió el pilar con un hacha de doble que se encontró por ahí

-lo teníamos bajo control… ¿por que te metes? - dijo Discord aterrizando cerca de ella junto con Thorax

-buena esa mi reina- dijo Rockaid juntándose -no sabes el gusto que me da volver a verte- dijo el enano sonriéndole levantándole el casco

-me da gusto volver- dijo la Bot chocando puño con el lastimando un poco al niño

-no me han vencido aun!- grito Violet emergiendo de entre las rocas disparando rayos de hielo, pero fueron protegidos por el escudo de energía de la Bot desactivándolo

-bien hecho Sweetie Bot... oye ¿estas ocupando esta hacha? - pregunto Rockaid así que la Bot se lo da -gracias- dijo corriendo el niño golpeando a la maquina con dicha arma

-cubrámoslo- dijo Thorax disparando junto con el draconecus

-soy la comandante Blossom Cero y les ordeno que dejen de atacarnos en este mismo momento- dijo Cero quien estaba con Starlight protegiendo a Ignos quien en su condición en la que estaba no podía hacer nada

-no eres mi jefa- dijo un centauro junto con dos seapony y dos cebras con sus armas de fuego así que las chicas tuvieron que protegerse en las rocas

\- ¿por que no te hacen caso? - pregunto Starlight asustada –¿creí que estaban de tu lado?

-era lo que me temía, están corrompidos- dijo Cero recargando su escopeta -las sombras lo cegaron ya no se puede hacer nada para salvarlos- dijo maldiciendo en eso Ignos comenzó a sentir dolores en su cuerpo

-Ignos- dijo Starlight examinándolo

-no me siento bien- dijo Ignos comenzando a sudar

-Blossom tenemos que sacarlo de aquí- decía la unicornio

-no me lo tienes que repetir- dijo Cero en eso un mitad demonio aparece para ayudar a las yeguas matando a los seapony y cebras a pura bala comenzando a golpear al centauro sin dejar de dispararle quien este se protegía con su arma

-Starlight toma a Ignos y ocúltalo en ese templo- dijo Alex cayendo al suelo por una patada que le dijo el centauro a la vez lo atacaba con su alabarda, así que el mitad demonio gira en el suelo esquivando el filo deteniendo ese último ataque con sus pesuñas

-no lo permitiré!- grito un rinoceronte corriendo a las chicas quienes disparan de su armamento, pero fue inútil, Dryhorn embiste el lugar donde estaban las yeguas lanzándolas en el aire junto con el unicornio azul impactando en el suelo

-aaahhh- Starlight adolorida vio con horror como el rinoceronte lo agarraba del cuello golpeándolo varias veces en el piso lastimándolo mientras gritaba de dolor -Ig... nos- Starlight quería levantarse, pero por el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo la hacía caer al piso

-haaaaa- Blossom se pone a espaldas de Dryhorn golpeándole la espalda -el unicornio es mío asqueroso fenómeno-

-suéltame bruja- Dryhorn se estampa en unas rocas de espaldas tratando de quitarse de ella lastimándola, pero pese a sus heridas siguió atacándolo, Ignos adolorido se levanta escupiendo algo de sangre viendo con sus ojos grises a cierto pony verde que llegaba apuntándolo con una pistola

-Kaiber…- dijo Ignos queriendo entablar una conversación con él, pero Kaiber no bajaba su arma por nada en el mundo -no.… seas... como tu... papa-

-esto tú te lo buscaste- dijo Kaiber fríamente -mataste a gente inocente… no te quiero cerca de mi familia-

-Kaiber ni se te ocurra hacer eso- dijo Blossom queriendo evitar eso, pero Dryhorn no la dejaba irse ya que sujetaba sus patas

-si haces eso... ya no habrá... vuelta atrás- decía Ignos todo débil –estarás en graves problemas y sufrirás las consecuencias de tus actos... créeme yo sé lo que te digo… yo lo estoy pagando horriblemente-

-yo ya estoy en el abismo y la única forma de salir es matándote así que discúlpame- Kaiber dispara su arma tres veces impactando en el cuerpo del unicornio cayendo al suelo

-noooooo!- grito Starlight levantándose corriendo hacia su amigo -Ignos... Ignos- decía ella socorriéndolo viendo como su amigo cerraba sus ojos poco a poco -no te mueras Ignos... quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo-

-Ignos…- dijo Alex en el suelo siendo pisoteado por el centauro -maldito!- grito el mitad demonio golpeando la pata de su enemigo quebrándosela para luego tomar su alabarda haciéndole tres cortes horizontales profundos cayendo al suelo finalizando con enterrar dicha arma en el costado de abajo abriéndole y sacándole las entrañas matándolo, acto seguido se lo arroja hacia el pony verde enterrándola en una de sus costillas

-aaahhhrrggg- Kaiber de dolor cae al suelo viendo como esa arma le sacaba la sangre

-eso fue por mi compañero!- grito Alex corriendo hacia el con sus pistolas para matarlo, pero mercenarios de la Galatic aparecen disparando haciendo que el mitad demonio se ocultara en las rocas

-fuera de mi camino!- grito Dryhorn estampándola contra el suelo corriendo a ver como estaba el pony verde -oigan ustedes rápido socorran al patrón rápido- dijo el rinoceronte haciendo que dos ponys del lado suyo fueran a socorrerle comenzando a llevárselo, Alex al ver eso saca un pequeño dispositivo y lo arroja con todas sus fuerzas pegándose en la chaqueta del pony verde herido -Ven tenemos un problema, Ignos resulto herido- comunicándose con el dispositivo que tenía en el oído

\- ¿Qué? - grito Ventus esquivando las balas de Crossheart -voy enseguida- el pegaso rojo toma vuelo cayendo en picada hacia ella, así que Selina le dispara recibiendo roses al pegaso, pero aun así este le suelta una patada lanzando a la yegua contra el suelo barriendo el piso con ella

-maldita sea- dijo Selina adolorida

-espero que estés feliz maldita, por tu culpa mi amigo esta por perder la vida- dijo Ventus enojado

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Selina sorprendida -no puede ser... yo lo necesito vivo... Groonz- grito ella

-groooaaar- el pony wybern aparece de la nada golpeando a Ventus en la cara -te matare-

-quítate de mi camino, no estoy de humor para aguantarte - dijo Ventus soltándose una lluvia de golpes como el wybern chocando entre si comenzando a volar sin dejar de embestirse

-maldito Aspros, no me quitaras mi recompensa- dijo Selina levantándose

-te hare carne molida!- grito Dryhorn comenzando a atacar a Alex quien comenzó a golpearlo, pero Dryhorn resistía queriendo usar su cuerno para matarlo, pero el mitad demonio era ágil y esquivaba los ataques de aquel matón

-Blossom necesito ayuda médica ahora!- grito Starlight quien arranco parte de la capa de Ignos haciendo presión en sus heridas de bala -presiona con fuerza Ignos no te duermas ¿me oíste? -

-cuidado!- grito Blossom viendo como una cabra marina golpea a la yegua lavanda cayendo al suelo comenzando a atacarla, pero ella se movía esquivando los cadenazos que lanzaba aquella cabra golpeándola cayendo al suelo -resista voy enseguida- dijo Blossom todavía algo atontada

-ayuda!- grito Starlight mientras la cabra con su espada se preparaba para matarla

-Starlight!- grito Alex quien resistía los golpes de Dryhorn

-grooaar- la cabra toma a la yegua del cuello poniéndole su espada cerca de su cara

-no la lastimes!- grito Ignos furioso levantándose con todas sus fuerzas golpeándole la espina dorsal soltando un gran dolor el marino para después quitarle su arma cortándole sus piernas cayendo al suelo donde al final Ignos entierra dicha arma de la cabra en su cabeza matándolo manchándose de sangre el unicornio azul, Ignos al ver lo que hizo volvió a sentirse mal comenzando a sentir nervios en su cuerpo viendo la sangre que tenía en su cuerpo volviendo a vivir ese día una vez más escuchando las fuertes risas de aquel psicópata

-"mata, mata…. ha ha ha haaaa"-

-aaaahhrrgggg- Ignos grito de dolor sujetándose la cabeza para luego terminar en el suelo desmayándose

-Ignos- dijo Starlight corriendo a verlo

\- ¿que le paso? - pregunto Cero llegando algo atontada todavía

-no lo sé, pero tenemos que sacarlo de aquí, ocultarlo para que no lo encuentren- dijo Starlight levantándolo poniéndolo en su lomo comenzando a manchar su cuerpo con la sangre de su querido amigo

-no.… seré... tu- dijo Ignos hablando inconscientemente -jamás... seré tu-

-está delirando- decía la unicornio lavanda

-hay que darnos prisa- dijo cero tomando las armas que tenía la cabra muerta avanzando con y la mochila con la que llego avanzando hacia el templo abandonando la lucha por el momento

-no.… aléjate- dijo Ignos hablando

-resista Nigth, no se muera que aún tiene una vida por delante- dijo Cero ayudando a Glimmer al cargarlo adentrándose al templo ese lugar era oscuro los pasillos destrozados sin alma en pena que haya vivido en mucho tiempo

-Starlight…- dijo Ignos despertando viendo a su amiga -no dejes... que el... me... lleve- decía agonizando

-no te dejare ir Ignos lo prometo- dijo Starlight

En otra parte de la masacre

-pónganlo con los heridos- ordeno Aspros al ver a su sobrino herido de esa manera

-tío- decía Kaiber agonizando

-aguanta Kaiber vas a estar bien- dijo Aspros –órale que esperan chin...- los mercenarios se iba mientras el kirin los cubría aquel se pusiera en su camino -mueran!... ardan en el infierno!- dijo matando a un seapony y un batpony sin dejar de reírse

-tan sádico como siempre Galaxy- decía un alicornio llegando

\- ¿dónde está tu put... hermano? - pregunto el kirin volteándolo a ver no sin antes matar tres Tiger que querían atacarlo de sorpresa, pero les llovió bala por parte del alterado - ¿o me tuvo miedo el pend...? -

-no necesito de Black para acabar contigo- dijo Gate sacando una katana comenzando a atacarlo, pero este se protegía con su rifle, pero dicha arma se parte a la mitad -tus poderes no te ayudara puesto que estas tierras eran de los dioses y solo ellos tenían permitido usar su magia-

-no necesito de mi poder para hacerte sufrir- dijo Aspros tomando una roca golpeándolo en la cara seguido de una patada el cual lo hizo retroceder finalizando con una lluvia de puños el cual Gate no podía esquivar terminando en el suelo debido a otra patada que le dio Galaxy en la cara terminando con la máscara rota

-haaaa- Gate se quita su máscara rota mostrando su rostro lleno de ira atacándolo con su katana el cual comenzó a dejarle cortes al alterado, pero aun así Aspros le da un cabezazo quitándole unas bombas que tenía arrojándoselas el cual explotaron lanzando a Gate contra la pared viendo como el kirin se lanzó a él golpeando todo su cuerpo así que golpea su cabeza con ambos puños aturdiendo al kirin lanzando un corte de su arma terminando en el suelo -no me ganaras cab...- grito Gate sin dejar de atacar al kirin quien sacó una pistola de su traje disparándole

-Alex, ¿dónde está Ignos? - pregunto Ventus comunicándose quien se encontraba en una gran pelea contra el pony wybern de Selina embistiéndose entre si

-Starlight se lo llevo al templo, pero la dama de hierro esta con ella... no me gusta nada de esto Ven, esa mujer los podría matar- dijo Alex golpeando al rinoceronte tomándolo del brazo izquierdo el cual lo arrojó al suelo con una llave de lucha que hizo -hay que ir por ellos cuanto antes-

-tranquilo están a salvo solo confía en mi... Blossom no le hará daño- dijo Ventus golpeando a Groonz en el estómago así que el sirviente le da un rodillazo sacándole todo el aire

-sin esas armas y sin ese poder oscuro no eres nada- dijo Groonz

-no necesito de mis armas y del Tiberium para romperte los cuernos!- dijo Ventus dándole un cabezazo justo en la nariz haciendo que el pony wybern comenzara a soltar sangre de su nariz -te voy a vencer a puño limpio, mis cascos son considerados por muchos como armas mortales- decía sin dejar de soltarle golpes al igual que Groonz

-Alex!- grito Shield llegando con el mitad demonio quien iba corriendo a toda prisa

-Shield, ¿que haces aquí?, ¿que no vez que estoy ocupado? - pregunto Alex viendo al rinoceronte quien se levantó sin problemas tronándose los dedos de sus manos

-lo sé, pero tengo problemas, no puedo vencer a ese jabalí que me sigue- dijo Shield asustado

-aquí estas terrenal- dijo Borsky con su cierra reuniéndose con el rino -veo que tienes problemas Dryhorn-

-solo es un bicho molestándome- dijo Dryhorn tronándose el cuello -lo hare trizas y luego seguirá el pony blanco que grita como niña-

-oye no por que tenga la voz aguda y sensual signifique que sea una niña- dijo Shield molesto por el comentario que dijo el rino -vamos Alex enseñémosle a estos zopencos quienes mandan-

-andando- dijo Alex comenzando a correr junto con Shield continuando con el encuentro contra estas bestias

Dentro del templo luego de haber recorrido innumerables pasillos atravesado diferentes salones la dama de hierro, Glimmer e Ignos llegaron a un cuarto que conectaba a una grieta que era la única salida que había ahí decidieron tomar un descanso, la pony hada sin que la siguieran entro en una grieta en la pared encontrando a la pareja de unicornio descansando

-ok... creo que nadie nos siguió- dijo Blossom -estamos a salvo por ahora-

-no sé cuánto más podemos resistir esto... todo está fuera de control- dijo Starlight terminando de atender al unicornio herido poniéndole unos parches en las heridas queriendo conciliar el sueño

-habrá que esperar hasta que todos se calmen- dijo Cero -o hasta que se maten-

\- ¿si te das cuenta que mis amigos están haya afuera dando su vida por Ignos? - dijo Starlight

-es lo único bueno, si mueren una espina menos en mi trasero- dijo Blossom haciendo que Starlight lo mirara fríamente -oiga solo cumplo con mi trabajo de proteger a este unicornio nada más-

-iré a buscar otra ruta tal vez podamos salir de otra manera- dijo Starlight

-yo patrullare la zona a ver si no se nos aparece algún hippie en el camino- dijo cero -no abra problema si lo dejamos aquí-

-no nos tardaremos- dijo Starlight acercándose al oído de Ignos -volveremos pronto- dijo plantándole un beso en la mejilla yéndose con la pony hada, luego de unos cinco minutos estando solo

-no te ves muy bien- el unicornio abre los ojos y ve a su yo fantasma solo que esta vez se veía más, alto, delgado y huesudo mostrando una cara terrorífica el cual sus ojos Ruby brillaban mostrando una sonrisa con colmillos era una versión bizarra de el -apenas sobreviste y ahora estas siendo cuidado por mujeres… que débil-

-no.… soy débil- dijo Ignos sudando a mares debido a los nervios que tenía, aquel fantasma bizarro se va a la entrada del lugar examinando si venia alguien

-en cualquier momento la maldad vendrá a reclamar tu cabeza, estarás bien para ese entonces o simplemente morirás- decía acercándose a el rápidamente mostrándole esa sonrisa terrorífica que tenía este Ignos -estas asustado... si... puedo sentirlo, el miedo invade tu cuerpo luego de lo que hiciste... ¿que se siente volver a matar?... ¿te gusto verdad?, lo deseas-

-aléjate de mí- dijo Ignos

-jamás me iré puesto que soy parte de ti, soy la voz de tu conciencia- dijo riéndose aquel bizarro unicornio –así que no me tengas miedo confía en mí, después de todo soy lo único que te queda-

-quizás tengas razón... no me queda nada... más que a ti- dijo Ignos -pero aun así no te seguiré y te escuchare-

-pues deberías!- grito le bizarro -puedo sentirlo, quieres salir afuera y pelear, golpear aquellos hasta romperles el brazo o el cuello, sentir la sangre en tus pesuñas y morir como todo guerrero que desea su muerte, ¿o ya te olvidaste de ese día cuando eras un potrillo?, la primera vez que viste sangre... esta es tu oportunidad… tu viaje acaba ahora empuña tu arma por última vez y pelea hasta la muerte-

-...- Ignos no dijo nada más y cerro sus ojos acostándose a espaldas de esta macabra figura suya mientras se reía de el mientras comenzaba a recordar algo que vivió durante su niñez

En el spa de Ponyville

-o si, esto es lo que me receto el doctor- dijo Assiel con una toalla en su cuerpo dentro de un sauna con la pegaso blanca también del mismo modo - ¿cómo estas tu Ruby? -

-es... relajante- dijo Ruby sudando separado de ella

\- ¿segura que no quieres hacerme compañía? - pregunto Assiel

-estoy bien aquí... gracias- dijo ella sonrojada riéndose un poco -pero... no debería estar aquí-

-deberías, podía ver tu estrés- dijo Assiel -se ve te veía esa cara de que querías relajarte un poco-

-bueno he estado un poco estresada desde que llegue aquí- dijo Ruby

\- ¿estás de visita? - pregunto Assiel

-no de visita, estoy buscando a alguien- dijo la pegaso cerrando sus ojos por unos momentos -busco a mi hijo- decía abriendo sus ojos nuevamente solo para verle la hermosa y sudorosa cara de Assiel cerca

\- ¿tienes hijos? - dijo la unicornio dorada haciendo que la pegaso se pusiera más roja

-aaahhh- aquella yegua grito asustada cayéndose al suelo dándose una fuerte caída

\- ¿estás bien? - pregunto Assiel

-creo que me lastime la espalda- dijo Ruby con los ojos orbitados estilo anime

Diez minutos de sauna después

-aahhh. no tan fuerte- dijo Ruby siendo masajeada por su masajista -me duele mi orgullo-

-tranquila nena, estarás bien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- dijo Assiel recostada siendo atendido por otro masajista -hasta a mí me dolió esa caída-

-por dios- dijo Ruby sintiendo alivio al masajearle la espalda

\- ¿de modo que tienes hijos? - pregunto Assiel recobrando el tema

-solo uno- dijo Ruby sintiendo como le truenan su espalda y a la vez sus alas quedándose dormida -zzzzzz-

-ya me la dormiste- dijo Assiel al masajista

Veinte minutos de masajes después

-estas algas marinas y este lodo hará que tu pelaje se vea bello- dijo Assiel con algas en su cuerpo dentro del lodo como la mama de Ven entrando a la tina de lodo -esta fría, vamos Ruby-

-estoy bien aquí- dijo Ruby un poco apenada

-no seas tímida entra- Assiel jalo a la pegaso con su magia el cual pego un grito entrando al lodo

-que asco- dijo Ruby cubierta de lodo, la yegua dorada se acercó a ella intimidándola poniéndole lodo en la cara asustándola

-un poco de lodo en la cara no te hará daño, eso es… con esto se te quitaran esas horribles patas de gallo- dijo Assiel

-estoy bien no necesito que... ¿tengo patas de gallo? - pregunto Ruby

-me sorprende que no lo hayas notado- dijo Assiel poniéndose pepinos en sus ojos - ¿que tu marido no te dice nada? -

-mi marido me dice que siempre soy bonita- dijo Ruby poniéndose más lodo en la cara

-o es daltónico o no distingue lo que es bello- dijo Assiel sumergiéndose en el lodo

\- (mendigo Reaynilus… vas a ver cuando regrese)- decía Ruby en su mente molesta con su marido

Veinte minutos de baño de lodo después

\- ¿así que vienes de visita? - dijo Assiel en un jacuzzi con ella

-que visita ni que nada… vine aquí para traerlo de vuelta a casa- dijo Ruby limpiando su pelo

\- ¿es un rebelde? -

-no es solo que... se fue a ayudar a unas yeguas que salvar a un amigo suyo y.… aahhh me da coraje el hecho de que nos haya abandonado otra vez... cuando finalmente volvemos a ser una familia- dijo Ruby con tristeza -no tienes idea de lo difícil que es ser madre-

-jajajaja- la unicornio dorada comenzó a reírse

\- ¿acaso dije algún chiste para que te rieras? - dijo Ruby un poco molesta

-jajaja lo siento es que... te entiendo… jajaja- dijo Assiel limpiándose las lágrimas que le salían

\- ¿eres madre también? - pregunto Ruby la cual Assiel asiente la cabeza en señal de si

-tengo dos bebes- dijo Assiel

\- ¿Qué?... que padre no solo eres bonita, sino que también eres madre y.… no es que esté interesada en ti... digo porque diría eso... si estoy casada, en serio eres bella sobre todo con esos pupilentes que... ¿por que estoy diciendo eso? - dijo Ruby completamente sonrojada hablando en el agua

\- ¿pupilentes? - pregunto la yegua dorada

\- ¿no los tienes como adorno para lucir bella? - pregunto Ruby

-mis ojos son naturales- dijo Assiel respondiéndole -estos ojos Ruby los ha tenido mi familia durante generaciones-

-vaya- dijo Ruby sorprendida -cuanto lo siento creí que...-

-descuida- dijo Assiel sonriéndole -tú tienes una linda crin-

-gracias, me la cuido mucho- dijo Ruby sonrojándose otra vez -así que dos niños-

-una potrilla y un potro y los dos son unos traviesos que ni te imaginas por los problemas que te metes- dijo Assiel riendo un poco pero después cambio su rostro a uno de tristeza -pero uno de ellos el más pequeño desapareció-

-santo cielo que terrible- dijo Ruby escuchando todo - ¿que le paso? -

-problemas familiares y todo, créeme no querrás saber, pero ya se está resolviendo todo eso, mi hija me aviso que en estos momentos sus amigos lo están ayudando en especial uno de ellos que significa mucho para el- dijo Assiel

-quien quiera que sea, tu hijo debe ser muy afortunado en tenerlo- dijo Ruby sonriéndole

-son los mejores amigos- dijo Assiel

-sé que tu asunto es difícil y delicado y más cuando se tratan de potrillos así de chiquitos que apenas conocen el mundo- dijo Ruby cerrando los ojos mientras hablaba -si amas a tus hijos lo suficiente estoy seguro que ese pequeño regresara a tus brazos ya que puedo ver que...- no termino lo que iba a decir ya que la yegua dorada ya no estaba -ehh... hola... Assiel... hola- decía preocupándose pero en ese momento la yegua dorada sale de agua el cual se encontraba sumergida abrazando con fuerza a la pegaso blanca

-buu- dijo Assiel asustándola mientras la pegaso blanca se sonrojaba como tomate

-aahhhh- Ruby asustada se aparta de ella nadando hasta salir del jacuzzi, pero sin querer pisa el jabón resbalándose el cual termino cayéndose de las escaleras tendida en el suelo

\- ¿estás bien Ruby? - pregunto Assiel asomando su cabeza

-llama al masajista otra vez- era lo último que dijo la mama de Ven desmayándose con los ojos orbitados estilo anime mientras Assiel se rascaba la cabeza pensado en lo que acaba de ocurrir

En la cuidad de los Pegasos en un cine de ahí se encontraba un pequeño unicornio azul saltando felizmente con unas palomitas que levitaba con su magia en compañía de una recién nombrada capitana que lo acompañaba durante el día quien llevaba una blusa negra con flores viéndose linda la unicornio con su sable en el costado derecho, la yegua le sonreía dulcemente tomándolo de la pesuña de regreso a su casa, aquellos hermanos durante el camino se fueron por un callejón, se veía algo inseguro pero era un atajo para llegar más rápido a su casa, fue ahí cuando seis hienas con chalecos verdes y tatuajes en su cuerpo se aparecieron rodeando a los hermanos

-entréganos tu dinero- dijo la hiena que tenía unos percings en las orejas que parecía ser el líder de esa banda -o te mueres en este instante-

-miren a ese potrillo se ve lindo- dijo la segunda hiena que era una hembra quitándoles las palomitas al pequeño Ignos asustándolo mientras Paint los miraba con seriedad sin dejar de reírse la hiena

-mira que bizcochito tenemos, se ve rica- dijo la tercera hiena quien tenía el pelo todo rojo

-ha de ser esas yeguas puras e inocentes- dijo la cuarta hiena que era otra mujer, pero tenía lentes creyéndose erudita

-me encantan esas... aprietan bien rico mientras las consientes- decía la quinta hiena sintiendo antojos por la yegua con una daga

\- ¿que pasa?, ¿acaso el gato te comió la lengua? - decía la sexta hiena que estaba fumando el cual era grande y musculoso, mientras Paint no dejaba de verlo -no vas a hablar... entonces matare a ese niño a ver si me hablas- aquella hiena toma a Ignos del brazo haciendo enojar a Paint dándole un codazo rompiéndole la nariz gritando de dolor perdiendo sangre

-la hembrita sabe pelear- dijo la cuarta hiena riéndose -me pregunto ¿cómo lo hará en la cama? -

-no debiste haberte metido con nosotros, somos malo muy malos- dijo la hiena que era el líder, Paint se pone delante de Ignos para protegerlo

-señores…- dijo Ember hablando –ustedes se creen los muy gandallas al asaltar y violar a la yeguas que pasan por aquí, pero este no es su día de suerte, no debieron haberse metido conmigo y a los que me importan, así que les propongo lo siguiente, váyanse de aquí y misericordiosamente pensare que esto no paso, o quédense aquí y afronten su destino- dijo la yegua plateada

-nuestro destino es matarte- grito la tercera hiena mientras la segunda hiena la ataca, pero Paint desenfunda su sable yamato cortándole el brazo izquierdo a la hiena quien gritaba de dolor perdiendo sangre sorprendiendo a la pandilla

-como digan- dijo Ember cerrando los ojos decapitando a la hiena saliendo una fuente de sangre en ella -es su funeral-

-haaaaaaa- las otras hienas comienzan a atacarla, un grave error para ellos ya que Ember detenía sus ataques y contraatacaba abriéndole el estómago a la quinta hiena finalizando con cortarle el cuello, la sexta y cuarta la atacan, pero Paint los golpea rematando con su sable, Ignos veía detrás de unos botes el cómo su hermana acababa con esa pandilla de hienas de una manera ruin y horrible

-piedad… por favor piedad- dijo el líder corriendo pero una espada espectral es enterrada en una pata trasera cayendo al suelo de dolor intentando huir pero para sorpresa de él la yegua no estaba dándole un alivio pero ese alivio acabo viendo a Ember frente a ella gritando de miedo mientras ella movía su sable velozmente aplicando varios cortes al líder quien no dijo nada, Paint limpio la sangre que tenía en su arma guardándola en su funda mientras el líder se hizo miles de pedacitos manchando de sangre el lugar aventándole un poco de esa sangre a su hermano llenándose la cara de sangre mientras todo se volvía en blanco para él ya que se había desmayado

De vuelta a la realidad

-aahhh- Ignos despierta asustado viendo que estaba en el templo dando a entender que era un sueño, algo que había olvidado hace tiempo y ahora ese recuerdo despertó una vez mas de su subconsciente

-parece que no hay salida por este lugar- dijo Starlight llegando con Blossom -Ignos ¿que haces despierto? -

-yo... nada... solo tenía sed- dijo el unicornio azul así que Blossom le arroja un bote con agua el cual lo atrapo

-tenga- dijo Blossom haciendo que Ignos lo bebiera -ahora intente descansar-

\- ¿pero... y mis...? -

-ellos están bien Ignos, apuesto que ya tienen todo resuelto- dijo Starlight sonriéndole haciendo que Ignos conciliara el sueño

Afuera las cosas no iban del todo bien que digamos

-solo tengo una pregunta y me gustaría saber es... ¿cómo diablos termine metido en medio de estos dos? - grito Brodek con su espada combatiendo al mismo tiempo a Megahorn y Grizzly quienes estos los atacaban con sus puños, pero el pony verde no se dejaba golpeando a los dos al mismo tiempo separándolos

-Puños Cohete!- grito el minotauro lanzando sus puños hacia Brodek quien los intercepta golpeando los puños mandándolos a otro lado

-Bum Sónico!- grito el oso lanzando ondas sónicas a los dos el cual fueron golpeado cayendo al suelo

-te hare tapete- dijo el minotauro recobrando sus brazos atacando sin piedad al oso quien también lo golpeaba

-y a ti te castrare!- grito Brodek lanzándole al ataque con su espada, en eso un marino grifo aparecen rodeándolos, pero los tres los atacan al mismo tiempo acabando con el sin dejar de golpearse entre si -necesito ayuda!- grito el pony comunicándose

-estamos ocupados- dijo Shield soltándole una patada al rinoceronte mientras este lo golpeaba en los costados

-Shield!- dijo Alex disparándole al jabalí que no paraba de atacarlo con su cierra -deja de estorbarme!- grito el mitad demonio sin dejar de dispararle con sus pistolas automáticas a la vez que Borsky se reía de el -Heart mira!- grito Alex viendo como unos doce mercenarios de los Galaxy entraban al templo

-hay que vencer a estos para ayudar a Starlight- dijo Shield esquivando dos puñetazos dándole una lluvia de golpes en el estómago del rino -Ventus!- grito comunicándose

-tengo mis propios problemas!- grito Ventus en el lomo del pony wybern golpeándole la espalda

-quítate de mí!- gritaba Groonz volando en diferentes direcciones sacudiéndose

-me quitare cuando me bajes!- grito el pegaso rojo dislocándole el ala derecha cayendo en picada -mala idea, mala idea, mala ideaaaa!- gritaba Ventus queriendo escapar, pero la cola del wybern lo sujetaba del cuello para que no se fuera

-no se muevan!- grito una cabra marino junto con otros tres más atacando con sus espadas tanto a Aspros como y como Gate

-ching... su madre- dijo Aspros con un cuchillo encajándoselo a un brazo cortándoselo a la cabra quien gritaba de dolor quitándole la cadenas el cual se lo enrosca en el cuello hasta matarlo asfixiándolo, Gate por otro lado con su katana les rebano el estómago a dos de ellos sacándole las tripas cayendo de rodillas cortándoles la cabeza acabando con sus vidas -conmigo no te metas!- grito el kirin azul golpeando con la cadena a la otra cabra varias veces enroscándole el cuello otra vez pero esta vez arrojándoselo a Gate quien lo intercepta partiéndolo a la mitad bañándose de sangre

-muere maldito!- Gate con sus pistolas de mira laser dispara al kirin, pero este gira la cadena protegiéndose de los disparos volviendo arrojar la cadena dándole seis golpes terminando en el suelo

-aaahhhhrrrgggg- Gate furioso corre a la vez que Galaxy no dejaba de atacarlo con la cadena, pero Gate partía la cadena con su espada soltándole un tajo en el pecho el cual rasgo su ropa comenzando a sangrar

-era mi camisa favorita!- grito Aspros golpeándole la cara y quitándole su espada con un colazo el cual termino clavada en un francotirador pegaso Tiger quien estaba apuntando al kirin, en eso

-echen bajan!- grito Ventus llegando con el pony wybern deteniendo el combate de los líderes de las bandas cayendo al suelo

-no ha terminado, sobrevi...- no termino lo que iba a decir Groonz puesto que Ventus lo sometió con un golpe dejándolo inconsciente

-calladito te ves mejor- dijo Ventus observando a los criminales de frente -ahora siguen ustedes- dijo el pegaso rojo viendo la katana clavada en el francotirador tomando posesión de ella

\- ¿en serio podrás con nosotros Fast? - dijo Gate invocando su lanza electrica con cuchillas

-en esta tierra no eres nada y nunca serás nada- dijo Aspros tomando la espada de la cabra que mato hace poco

-ustedes tampoco son nada en este lugar haaaaa- Ventus se lanzó al ataque combatiendo con Galaxy y con Gate al mismo tiempo chocando sus armas entre si, en este combate tanto Ventus retenía los ataques de ambas criaturas demostrándole que puede pelear sin sus armas legendarias, pero en eso alguien se comunicaba con Ventus - ¿Qué parte de estoy ocupado no has entendido enano? - dijo sin dejar de pelear

-es que tenemos un grave problema- dijo Rockaid en otro lugar esquivando los rayos caloríficos de los robo ciempiés de Arpeggio y Violet -no creas que te llamamos así nada más para fastidiarte-

-dile que deje de estar de bobo y que mueva su trasero ahora mismo!- grito Trixie disparándole a los grifos junto con Discord que se aparecían derribándolos y explotando al instante

-que deje de estar teniendo coito con esa batpony llamada Selina!- dijo Discord mientras Thorax con unas garras que le quito a un batpony que se le cruzo en su camino se lanza al ataque acabando con dos batponys y tres Tiger terrenales con cortes letales en sus pechos

-vine a este lugar como un changeling y ahora soy un guerrero!- grito Thorax orgulloso de si mismo

-menos charla y sigue matando compañero- dijo Cooper con un rifle de asalto volándole la cabeza aun seapony que quería atacarlo por la retaguardia para después concentrar su fuego en Arpeggio y Violet

-los voy a hacer polvo!- grito Violet ordenándole a su máquina que disparara fragmentos de hielos haciendo que Cooper se moviera esquivando bala

-Cooper… maldita loca!- grito Rockaid empuñando su hacha

-tu pelea es conmigo mocoso- dijo Arpeggio el cual lanzo un rayo calorífico así que el enano salta sobre unas rocas llegando a la cabeza soltándole tres golpes en la cabeza atontándolo para después córtale su cuerpo verticalmente por la mitad cayendo al suelo - ¿que te pareció eso loro? - dijo el presumido de Rockaid

-que deberías pensar mejor y cerrar tu bocotá- dijo Arpeggio mientras su Arp-centipede se juntaba de nuevo auto reparándose disparando un rayo calorífico derritiendo el hacha del enano

-te aprovechas de mi nobleza- dijo el enano mientras Arpeggio volvía a atacar, pero una Bot llega invocando su escudo de energía protegiendo al caballero de la destreza

-gracias Sweetie Bot, otro poco y termino como abono- dijo Rockaid

-no sé cuánto más pueda resistir- dijo Sweetie Bot perdiendo energía

-aguanta Sweetie Bot- dijo Tennessee subiéndose a la máquina de Violet disparando las articulaciones de la bestia llegando a la cabina de la loca -hola- le dijo a la unicornio violeta disparando los controles comenzando a soltar chispas

-maldito vaquero ¿que hiciste? - grito la loca yéndose su máquina a la del Merobingeano chocando entre si cayendo al suelo los dos salvando al enano y la Bot

-quítate de mí Violet- dijo Arpeggio moviendo palancas

-eso estoy intentando así que no me presiones!- gritaba la Bernand furiosa

-gracias vaquero- dijo Rockaid agradecido mientras desactivaba el escudo la Bot

-mis niveles están bajos- dijo Sweetie Bot viendo sus niveles de energía el cual estaba baja

-toma- dijo Tennessee dándole una pequeña gema a la Bot

-gracias- dijo la Bot comiéndosela recargando energías en eso el equipo de rescate se unía

-esta guerra está saliendo de control, están saliendo por todas partes- dijo la gran y poderosa Trixie escuchando los tiroteos y bombardeos a lo lejos

-a este paso estaremos muertos- dijo Thorax -y esas cosas se recuperarán muy pronto- decía refiriéndose a las bestias robóticas de Arpeggio y Violet

-si tan solo pudiéramos usar nuestras armas legendarias, pero este lugar nos lo impide- dijo Tennessee -necesitamos otro arsenal-

-el Arwing tiene sistemas de defensa, pero aún no está activo... tardaría mes y medio para calibrar todo el sistema- dijo Rockaid pensativo -apenas pude activar el piloto automático y que volara esa cosa-

-no tenemos tiempo para eso- dijo Tennessee

\- ¿de que están hablando? - pregunto Thorax

\- ¿y que es un Arwing? - pregunto Trixie

\- ¿no es esa basura de vuelo que diseñaron tu e Ignos hace algún tiempo? - dijo Sweetie Bot

-ese mismo mi reina y no, no es basura, basura la tienes en tu disco duro- dijo Rockaid molesto por el comentario de la Bot

-si quieres yo podría ayudarte a activar su sistema... solo dime donde está la nave y con gusto lo hago- dijo Sweetie Bot -si es que vuela esa cosa y hablo de volar no de explotar-

-si vuela!- grito Rockaid mientras Tennessee se reía -toma- dijo dándole el control de la nave -vete lejos presiona este botón y el Arwing vendrá a ti-

\- ¿y porque no vienen hacia acá? - pregunto Discord

\- ¿para que derriben nuestro único vehículo de escape que no tiene sus sistemas de defensa listos? - dijo Tennessee comprendiendo el draconecus lo que iba a decir -seremos blanco fácil-

-Cooper tiene razón, debes alejarte de esta lugar primero- dijo Rockaid

-de acuerdo enano- dijo Sweetie Bot -Trixie, Discord necesitare de su ayuda-

-por mi está bien, estar lejos de esta balacera no me hará daño- dijo Discord

\- ¿y yo porque tengo que ir con él? - dijo Trixie molesta

-ha ha ha ha ha perdón por la espera, pero ya volvimos- dijo Violet moviendo su máquina al igual que Arpeggio

\- ¿quieres quedarte mejor con la loca? - dijo Thorax

-vámonos!- grito la gran y poderosa Trixie corriendo como yegua desesperada con la Bot y draconecus

\- ¿listos para el segundo asalto? - pregunto Arpeggio

-más que listos- dijo Rockaid listo para continuar como lo otros

Dentro del templo los doce mercenarios compuestos de cinco terrenales cinco pegasos y dos unicornios caminaban por el lugar en la búsqueda del unicornio

-recuerden las órdenes del patrón, matar al unicornio azul y todo aquel que se interponga- dijo el terrenal

-haremos longaniza a ese caballero y se los daremos a los leones para que se lo coman- dijo un pegaso disparando

-cuidado imbécil ¿quieres matarnos, estúpido? - grito el unicornio –estarás arruinando el elemento sorpresa- y efectivamente aquel mercenario tenía razón

-escuchaste eso- dijo Starlight

-si, disparos- dijo Cero saliendo por unos instantes -y no andan lejos, no tardaran en llegar aquí- dijo la pony hada recargando munición a su arma -hay que movernos-

\- ¿pero que hay de Ignos?, no puede moverse- pregunto la unicornio lavanda viendo que despertó aun todo herido

-si nos movemos usted y yo no entraran en este lugar distrayéndolos pensando que nosotros lo tenemos en otro lado- dijo Cero

-es una idea arriesgada- dijo Ignos levantándose -dejen...-

-ella tiene razón... en estos momentos tu salud es importante- dijo Starlight recostándolo otra vez -regresaremos pronto ok-

-ten cuidado- esas fueron sus últimas palabras conciliando el sueño de nuevo

-movámonos Glimmer- dijo Cero sacando una pistola de su cazadora dándoselo a ella –deshagámonos de esos malparidos ahora- ambas yeguas salen de su escondite y comienzan a moverse dejando al unicornio azul solo

\- ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo atacarlos? - pregunto Starlight recorriendo el lugar

-ataque directo- dijo Blossom sonriendo malvadamente

-que buena idea idee... espera ¿Qué? - dijo Starlight deteniéndose por unos instantes mientras la pony hada se iba - ¿ese es tu plan?, ¿estas loca o que? - grito la yegua

De vuelta a Ponyville en un restaurante de comida rápida

-me encanta estas hamburguesas, saben tan ricas- dijo Ruby comiendo con Assiel luego de su sesión en el spa

-este lugar siempre tienen comida buena, he ido a restaurantes de lujo, pero no tienen la sazón como aquí, aparte que sirven una miseria- dijo Assiel comiendo con confianza comiéndose su hamburguesa de un solo bocado sorprendiendo a la pegaso blanca

-se ve que te gusta comer- dijo Ruby con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

-de lado de mi familia somos de buen comer- dijo Assiel riendo -nos da un hambre- comiéndose sus papas fritas - ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?, ¿que tal si vamos al cine? -

-no… yo quiero seguir buscando a mi hijo, tengo que traerlo de vuelta a casa conmigo- dijo Ruby un poco angustiada –iré al tocador con permiso- dijo retirándose al tocador luego de cinco minutos de estar ahí regresa a donde estaba la yegua dorada solo para ver que se encontró con alguien más ahí - ¿que rayos? - decía sonrojándose

\- ¿quién es la yegua más hermosa de mi vida? - dijo Ember abrazando a su mama -pues eres tú- dándole muchos besos

-me haces cosquillas- dijo Assiel riéndose un poco dándole una de sus hamburguesas para que se calmara -volviste rápido Ruby-

-si... eh... eh...- Ruby observaba a la yegua plateada de crin larga y dorada - ¿no vas a presentarme? -

-claro... Ember quiero presentarte a alguien, ella es Ruby Heart- dijo Assiel tomándola de la pesuña -Ruby ella es Ember una yegua muy importante en mi vida

-hola mucho gusto- dijo Ember comiendo limpiando su boca -Ruby... como el color de nuestros ojos-

-igualmente- dijo Ruby viendo que esa yegua quien llego tenia los mismos hermosos ojos que la yegua dorada -veo que tienen los mismos ojos, no me dijiste que tuvieras una hermana- comento

-somos familia, pero... Ember no es mi hermana- dijo Assiel

-oh vaya lo siento es que como vi los ojos y el parecido creí que eran gemelas- dijo Ruby avergonzada

-descuida siempre nos dicen eso- dijo Ember agarrando aros de cebolla con su magia -es que nos parecemos mucho ¿verdad? - decía ella frotando su cara con la de ella cariñosamente

\- ¿entonces que son?... ¿primas lejanas o que vienes siendo? - pregunto Ruby bebiendo su soda

-esta hermosísima yegua plateada es mi potrilla de la que te hable, es mi hija- dijo Assiel haciendo que Ruby escupiera su soda

\- ¿TU HIJAAAAAA? - grito Ruby sin poder creerlo con los ojos abiertos - ¿ELLA ES TU HIJAAA? -

-haaaw me dijo potrilla... te amo mama- dijo Ember abrazando a Assiel –pero ya dejé de ser tu potrilla-

-siempre serás mi linda potrilla para mí- dijo la yegua dorada correspondiéndole el abrazo, aquella pegaso blanca no dijo nada más y se desmayó cayendo al suelo debido al impacto que recibió

-azoto la res- dijo Ember dejando de abrazarla -creo que la matamos-

-tranquila ella está bien le encanta dormirse en el suelo- dijo Assiel -todo está bien señores es normal en ella- les decía a los ponys que observaban continuando con su rutina normal

\- ¿por que siempre los que conocemos se desmayan al decirles de nosotras? - pregunto Ember soplándose el mechón de pelo

-hay gente que es escéptica y no cree nada de nada hasta no verlo para creer- dijo Assiel limpiándose sus lentes -mira ¿no son esos tus amigos Soarin y Spitfire? -

-es cierto- dijo Ember chiflándoles -esos mis Wonderbolts, ¿cómo están chicos y adorables? - gritaba saludándolos quienes entraron al local hace poco

-hola capitana- dijo Spitfire gritándole -hola señora Assiel-

-hola- dijo Assiel saludando también

-mira Soarin ¿quién está aquí? - dijo la pegaso flameada llamando a su amigo dándole unas palmadas ya que estaba leyendo una historieta

-Spitfire no molestes que me vas a.…- no termino Soarin lo que iba a decir debido a lo que vio

-hola Soarin- decía Ember guiñándole el ojo mientras su hermosa madre lo saludaba con su pesuña

-ca... ca... ca... capitana y su hermosa... mama saludándome- decía el pegaso azul riendo como idiota todo sonrojado caminando sin rumbo fijo

-Soarin cuidado con la…- no termino lo que iba a decir Paint ya que el pegaso salió por la ventana rompiéndose -…ventana- dijo la plateada sintiendo lastima por el

-Soarin!- grito Spitfire corriendo asomándose por la ventana viendo al pegaso que estaba en el cesto de basura –¿estás bien? -

-tengo vidrio en todo mi cuerpo y estoy sangrando... creo que necesito atención medica- dijo Soarin saliendo del bote con vidrio en su cuerpo perdiendo con sangre

\- ¿cielo estas bien? - pregunto Ember asomándose para verlo

-ca... ca... pi... tana- un chorro de sangre le salió por la nariz mientras reía como idiota desmayándose otra vez dentro del bote

-creo que no lo está- dijo Ember

-idiota…- dijo Spitfire avergonzada mientras los ponys veían lo ocurrido

-bueno me comeré los aros de cebolla de Ruby, algo me dice que no despertara en mucho tiempo- dijo Assiel viendo a la pegaso todavía inconsciente comiéndose los aros de Ruby

En las tierras del presidio Sweetie Bot, Discord y Trixie estaban lejos del campo de batalla esperando diez minutos cuando el Arwing en piloto automático llego frente a ellos sorprendiendo a Trixie ya que fue la primera vez que lo ve, así que sin pensarlo dos veces abordan la nave comenzando a hacer lo suyo

-hay que darle crédito al niño… de que dijo que podía volar y lo logro, le debo dos barras de chocolate- dijo Discord sentado en el asiento del copiloto girando su asiento jugando como niño chiquito

\- ¿tardaras mucho? porque los demás no creo que aguanten- dijo Trixie viendo a la Bot pulsando botones

-Rockaid tenía razón esto no está terminado y tardare algún tiempo en activar sus sistemas de defensa- dijo Sweetie Bot

-no tenemos tiempo ese es el problema- dijo Trixie viendo el humo a lo lejos

-en ese caso acelerare las cosas- Sweetie Bot rápidamente comenzó a moverse rápidamente -ayúdame a calibrar el sistema- decía girando su cabeza 180 grados

-a la orden- dijo Trixie pulsando botones

-y yo usare mi magia de caos para...-

-cero magia aquí ¿recuerdas? - dijo Trixie -no quiero que vueles esta nave- advertía ella

-aguafiestas…- dijo Discord molesto

Regresando a nuestros héroes la batalla continua Ventus se enfrentaba a Aspros y Gate al mismo tiempo, Brodek con Megahorn y Grizzly, Alex y Shield contra Dryhorn y Borsky y finalmente Hunter, Cooper y Thorax contra Violet y Arpeggio más aparte el ejército de cada bando que se aparecía todo está saliendo fuera de control, pero, sobre todo

\- ¿los ves? - pregunto Blossom a la unicornio lavanda llegando a una sala enorme donde apenas la luz era visible y estatuas de pony y de otras criaturas alrededor

-creo que se perdieron- dijo Starlight revisando el entorno

-quietos- decían un mercenario pegaso junto con sus hombres encontrándose a Starlight y Blossom

-chatarra- decían ambas mujeres al unisonó mientras la cacería del unicornio aun continua…


	68. Lo más preciado para mi

**_*Capitulo 68: Lo más preciado para mi_**

En el cuartel de los caballeros fuera del lugar

\- ¿tienen todo? - dijo Twilight quien estaba con las manes afuera preparando un globo para partir

-si ya tenemos todo, hay que irnos de aquí antes de que la ley llegue- dijo Pinkie

-no se hable más aborden- dijo Rainbow haciendo que las manes fueran al globo para abordar en el pero una espada espectral cae en frente de ellas espantándolas

-ustedes seis engarrótenseme ahí- dijo Paint llegando por arte de magia espantando más a las manes

-Paint no hagas eso!- grito Rarity

\- ¿se puede saber que carajos están haciendo? - pregunto Ember cruzada de brazos

\- ¿y tú que haces aquí? - pregunto Pinkie poniéndose un gorro de policía - ¿no dijiste que ibas a hacer ciertos quehaceres y que tardarías un rato en volver? -

-si lo dije, pero decidí cambiar de opinión ya que mi sexto sentido me decía que iban a hacer alguna clase de estupidez- dijo Ember disparando un rayo proveniente de su cuerno desintegrando el sombrero de Pie

-mi sombrero!- grito Pinkie llorando –y lo acababa de comprar recientemente- recogiendo los pedazos

-no íbamos a hacer algo estúpido caramelo- dijo Applejack

-aun…- dijo Rainbow haciendo que la vaquera lo mirara feo

\- ¿entonces a dónde iban? - pregunto Ember mirándolas con seriedad -y no me salgan con la estupidez de que quieren ir a ver a los caballeros-

-aunque no lo creas Ember no íbamos a hacer eso- dijo Fluttershy tímidamente

\- ¿a no?... milagro, un momento... ¿quiénes son ustedes y que les hicieron a mis chicas? - pregunto Ember preocupada

-somos nosotras querida, así que tranquila- le corrigió Rarity

-sabemos que ir a ese lugar es peligroso así que las chicas y yo discutimos de eso y decidimos dejar ese trabajo a los caballeros- dijo Twilight

\- ¿y a donde van entonces? - pregunto Ember

-queríamos ir a ver a Pams- dijo Twilight

\- ¿a Pams?, el carnero ese que te ibas a vivir con el- dijo Ember

-ese mismo- dijo Twilight algo apenada

\- ¿Para que? - pregunto la plateada

-pues queríamos llevarle estas ropas y algunas provisiones, después de todo ese carnero cuido bien de nuestra nenita y queremos agradecerle- dijo Rarity mientras Fluttershy le enseñaba baúl con todo lo que dijo la unicornio blanca

\- ¿y con permiso de quién? - pregunto Ember

-de ninguno, no iré hacer algo peligroso además soy princesa y tengo derecho de ir a ese lugar- dijo Twilight, pero Ember le da un coscorrón –auch…-

-sé que quieres ver a ese viejo cornudo, pero recuerden que su seguridad es lo primero- dijo Ember

-pues Mapache estuvo de acuerdo- dijo Rainbow

\- ¿en serio? - pregunto Ember

-no es cierto!- gritaba la Caballero de Cristal saliendo de la cascada completamente atada llegando a ellas saltando hasta caer al suelo sorprendiendo a Paint

\- ¿y tú que demo...?, chicas- dijo Ember haciendo que las manes rieran traviesamente con gotas de sudor en sus cabezas

-yo les dije que no y que lo vieran con Paint y después de eso me ataron con una cuerda anti magia y me encerraron en el cuarto de la limpieza- dijo Mapache enojada

-te dije que aseguraras bien esa puerta- dijo Rainbow a Pinkie

-y yo te dije que le taparas bien esa boca que tiene- dijo la pony fiestera culpando a Fluttershy quien estaba apenada

-lo sentimos querida no era nuestra intención- dijo Rarity

-es la costumbre- dijo Applejack desamarrando a la unicornio real dejándola libre

-Paint solo iré al lago, le dejo las cosas y me regreso, llevo las Pzifers por si algo ocurre- dijo Twilight suplicándole así que la unicornio plateada dio un suspiro

-supongo que no habrá problema alguno que vayas a ese lugar- dijo Ember -está bien puede ir-

-siiii- decían las manes felices por eso

-pero Mapache ira con ustedes- dijo Ember desilusionando al equipo

-espera… ¿y yo por que? -

-porque yo estaré al pendiente por si los caballeros necesiten de mi ayuda... por lo tanto no podre acompañarlas y auxiliarlas-

-bien- dijo Mapache mirando a las manes con caritas angelicales así que Rarity y Applejack la tomaron de los brazos y abordaron el globo en eso Reyzord llega quien salió del cuartel acercándose a su dueña

\- ¿que quieres? -

-guau-

\- ¿quieres ir con ellas? -

-guau- dijo el perro moviendo su cabeza en señal de si

-está bien Paint que nos acompañe- dijo Fluttershy

-ok... tu y yo hablaremos sobre ese amiguito tuyo que hiciste, ni creas me he olvidado de eso- dijo Ember mirando con seriedad el perro quien este le lame la cara haciéndola reír

-jajaja ya vete- dijo Ember subiendo el perro al globo, pero en eso

-hey oigan no se vayan!- grito Spike saliendo de la base amordazado completamente arrastrándose como gusano

-hay por Celestia… ¿a ti también? - dijo Ember mientras el globo comenzó a flotar con los viajeros dentro

-Twilight!- grito Spike

-regresaremos lo más pronto posible- dijo Twilight -te quiero Spike besos y abrazos-

-y perdón por amordazarte- dijo Fluttershy

-es que no queríamos testigos compañero- dijo Applejack

-adiós- dijo Pinkie soltando serpentinas

-en serio son de lo peor- dijo Mapache seriamente cruzada de brazos haciendo sonrojar a las manes

-guau-

-no digas nada Reyzord- dijo Rainbow

-esto no se queda así ¿me oyeron?, ya sé dónde viven!- grito Spike completamente enojado mientras Paint se reía de el

-adiós mi lindo Spikeywikey- dijo Rarity lanzándole un beso en el aire con forma de corazón para que él bebe dragón lo atrapara mientras se iban, él bebe estaba por recibir ese beso cuando de pronto una pesuña plateada lo atrapa haciendo pedazos ese beso –oye!-

-perdón creí que era un bicho molestándote- dijo Ember enseñándole el polvo del beso al dragón sin mostrar arrepentimiento

-en vez de mostrarme tus celos ¿por mejor no me desatas? - grito Spike

-en primer lugar, no soy celosa y en segunda tengo una mejor idea- dijo Paint sacando de su abrigo un marcador rojo brillante mirando al dragón de una manera malvada y sensual al mismo tiempo

-Paint aléjate de mí, vete, lo que sea que vayas a hacerme por favor no lo hagas- dijo Spike arrastrándose como gusano ya que seguía amarrado, pero Ember lo toma con su magia comenzando a pintarle la cara pegando un grito él bebe dragón que se escuchó su eco en toda la llanura

-jajaja te ves gracioso- dijo Ember guardando su marcador

-no es gracioso- dijo Spike con la cara pintada de muchos corazoncitos en ella y un bigote con una barba

-para mi si- dijo Ember regresando a la base

-oye espérame al menos desátame quieres- dijo Spike arrastrándose de vuelta -chatarra-

En la guardia de Gate

-por fin te encuentro- dijo Blackgate sentando frente a la computadora principal de su escondite donde la pantalla se mostraba un mapa donde se mostraba un punto señalado y al lado una barra de magia el cual subía de nivel constantemente, de pronto una videollamada se presentó ante el robot, Black presiona un botón mostrándose la imagen de cierto reptiliano conocido para el

-espero que sea importante Black porque estoy en medio de una junta muy importante con la presidenta que...- no termino lo que iba a decir Dharak ya que Black le mostro lo que descubrió - ¿estás seguro de esto? -

-hice la prueba veinte veces y el resultado es el mismo- dijo el robot con su sonrisa macabra

\- ¿que hay de Whitegate? - pregunto Dharak

-está afuera cazando al unicornio, pero tardara un poco en volver- dijo Black –iré a ese lugar, ¿cuento contigo en esto? -

-es una grandiosa oportunidad para probar nuestro nuevo escuadrón de guardias Tiger, no hagas nada hasta que yo llegue- dijo Dharak fríamente cortando la video llamada

-ha ha ha ha ha voy por ti jinete…- decía Blackgate saliendo de la guarida volando por los cielos sin dejar de reírse

En las Tierras del Presidio en la nave Arwing una pequeña explosión hubo

-aahhhrrggg suéltenme ayuda me están matando- dijo Discord siendo sujetado por varios cables eléctricos quienes le tenían amarrado sin poder moverse ya que volvió a utilizar su magia del caos

-jamás vas a entender ¿verdad? - dijo Trixie ayudando a desatarlo -la magia no funciona aquí tonto- decía cortando los cables con unas pinzas -oye Bot ¿ya vas a terminar?, no tenemos tiempo para estas tonterías-

-ya terminé- dijo Sweetie Bot ensamblando el panel central de la nave así que fue al asiento del piloto presionando botones viendo ya estaba listo el armamento, pero nada paso -chatarra…- dijo la Bot maldiciendo

\- ¿que paso? - pregunto Trixie terminando de desatar a Discord –todavía nada-

-por desgracia- dijo la Bot -esto requiere medidas drásticas- varios cables salieron del cuerpo de la Bot conectándose al sistema del Arwing haciendo que varios códigos binarios se vieran en sus ojos dando a entender que entro al sistema

-vamos robot deprisa- dijo Discord viendo por el visor las explosiones que había fuera

Regresando con nuestros héroes

-aaahhhhrrrrrggg- Ventus gritaba sin dejar de atacar a Aspros quien este le dio un codazo en el tórax para luego usar su espada para rebanarle la cabeza, pero Ventus detiene el espadazo con su sable dándole un cabezazo, soltándole una patada el cual lo mando con Gate el cual le suelta una patada en el lomo cayendo al suelo mientras el alicornio sicario comenzó a atacar al pegaso con su lanza

-bailaras para mí- dijo Gate sin dejar de soltarle estocadas el cual Ventus detenía

-ya tengo suficientes bailes por ahora- dijo Ventus golpeando su arma dejándolo expuesto haciéndole dos tajos en su pecho con la forma de una X lastimándolo haciendo que Gate lo golpeara del otro extremo de la lanza electrocutándolo, pero fue recibido por varias apuñaladas por parte de Aspros quien de la nada comenzó a enterrar sus garras en la espalda del sicario para luego golpearle la nuca dejándole aturdido

-vas tu pend...- grito Aspros tomándolo de la cara lanzándolo al suelo estampando la cara de Ventus en la tierra varias veces

-nadie arroja mi cara en la tierra y se sale con las suya!- dijo Ventus enterrando su sable en las costillas del kirin quien pego un grito de dolor para después soltarle otro golpe en la cara, pero Aspros lo esquiva ese puño y con sus fauces muerden el brazo del pegaso

-aahhhrrrggg- Ventus sentía como su brazo sangraba y a la vez como estaba por ser arrancado así que tenía que hacer algo –quítate!- Ven intentando apartarse de el pero el filo de un arma es enterrado en su espalda por parte del arma de Gate

-me desharé de ustedes aquí y ahora- Gate saca un cuchillo de su armadura de sicario para matar al pegaso, pero Ventus con su brazo derecho le golpea el brazo quitándole el cuchillo volando en el aire donde el caballero del viento la toma y se la entierra en el cuello de Gate

-si nosotros caemos te llevaremos con nosotros- dijo Ventus presionando fuerza el cuchillo lastimando al sicario quien comenzó a perder sangre como los otros dos, mientras que con sus patas traseras presionaba el brazo derecho de Galaxy para evitar moverlo ya que intentaba quitarse el sable que tenía enterrado en las costillas

-a ver ¿quién se muere primero? - decía Galaxy sin soltar su presa, mientras tanto en otro lugar

-ha ha ha ha ha ha ha mueran!- grito Violet disparando fragmentos de hielo como Arpeggio que lanzaba proyectiles de fuego con los que combatía

-coman plomo!- grito Thorax disparando

-y una lluvia de patadas!- grito Rockaid tomando una garra que le quito aun batpony que se encontró por ahí golpeando a las dos máquinas con todas sus fuerzas, pero aun así los robots ciempiés se lanza y lo envisten cayendo al suelo donde Tennessee fue a socorrerlo disparando de su rifle cubriéndolo

\- ¿estás bien enano? - pregunto Tennessee

-si- dijo Rockaid recuperándose –apresúrate Sweetie Bot-

-debo admitirlo- dijo Alex con su abrigo rasgado y escupiendo algo de sangre con Shield en otro lugar combatiendo con el Rino y el jabalí -para ser matones… son muy estúpidos-

-pero juntos son dinamita pura- dijo Shield con su armadura algo agrietada atacando al mismo tiempo a Dryhorn con sus puños quien este los detenía golpeándolo

-mueran!- grito Borsky atacando con su sierra, pero Shield encuentra un escudo por ahí tirado cubriéndose del ataque

-eres mío pony- dijo Dryhorn corriendo mientras su cuerno giraba a punto de atacar al caballero nocturno por la espalda, pero Alex interviene deteniendo el ataque del rinoceronte con sus propias patas

-resiste Alex- dijo Shield soportando la máquina de la muerte de Borsky

\- ¿que crees que estoy haciendo?... rascando mi barriga… nooo- grito Alex soportando el dolor de aquel taladro que le quemaban las pesuñas -esta cosa quema-

-aaahhhhh- Brodek estaba corriendo ya que Megahorn tenía un rifle comenzando a dispararle –yo así no me llevo!- decía esquivando balas

-te matare!- grito el minotauro, pero fue golpeando por una onda sónica

-no sin antes lo mato yo- dijo Grizzly

-tú no te metas metiche!- grito Brodek golpeándole la cara

Dentro del templo Ignos seguía escondido despierto sin intención de dormir como le dijo Starlight que hiciera, puesto que estaba preocupado por ella, por Blossom, por Ven y por todos sus compañeros reales quien están dando su vida por protegerlo, en esos momentos a lo lejos del lugar comenzaban a escucharse disparos en el lugar, supo que en ese momento que tenía que hacer algo

\- ¿que voy a hacer ahora? - preguntaba una y otra vez el unicornio azul cerrando los ojos puesto que tenía miedo de cometer otro error como el que podía terminar con su vida entonces comenzó a recordar algo, algo de su subconsciente que despertó así de la nada -Paint…- decía Ignos comenzando a recordar

Flashback

En una hermosa noche en la mansión de la familia Nigth en la habitación de la capitana se encontraba Ember en el baño quien tenía una bata rosa con una toalla del mismo color encima de su crin, la razón por la que estaba así era simple se había tomado un baño y ahora estaba bañando a su pequeño hermano menor Ignos quien se encontraba manchado de sangre luego de cierto... incidente que hubo hace rato, Ignos estaba dentro de la tina con agua caliente mientras Paint con una esponja húmeda le limpiaba el rostro cuidadosamente como si fuera una preciosa gema que estuviera puliendo

-eso es quédate quieto Igny- decía ella sin dejar de limpiarle el rostro - ¿está bien el agua?... ¿quieres que la caliente un poco más? - preguntaba ella tratando de conversar con el - ¿por que tan callado?, ¿vamos diviérteme como tú lo sabes hacer? - decía ella intentando animarlo, pero...

-...- Ignos seguía callado por alguna razón, el potrillo no había dicho nada durante todo el camino luego de lo sucedido con las hienas, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, Ignos veía a su hermana con ojos tristes llenos de miedo, cosa que Paint veía su reflejo en él, en eso Skygrey entro para ver cómo estaban y de paso recoger la ropa manchada de sangre de Ember cosa que el potrillo vio en ese mismo momento agachando la cabeza sin decir nada Skygrey estaba por decir algo pero Ember se le adelanto

-solo tuvo una mala experiencia es todo, yo me encargare de limpiarlo Skygrey, quema esa ropa, tráeme su pijama y la cena ¿quieres?... Igny dormirá conmigo esta noche- dijo Ember, el viejo simplemente obedeció y se retiró para hacerle lo que le pidió, mientras Paint continuaba con la limpieza del potrillo dando un momento de silencio incomodo -siento mucho que me hayas visto de esa manera- dijo ella disculpándose

-...- aquello que dijo Paint llamo su atención a Ignos abriendo sus ojos de golpe

-sabes que no siempre soy así, lo hice porque esos tontos estaban a punto de quitarme algo muy valioso y preciado para mí y yo no podía permitir eso- dijo Ember quitándole toda la sangre que tenia del rostro quedando limpio sin que el potrillo dejará de mirarla -Igny cuando seas mayor la vida te pondrá a prueba, habrá decisiones que tendrás que tomar y las acciones que tu hagas serán una reflexión de lo que tú eres, no puedes esconderte por siempre en la oscuridad- decía Ember sabiamente

fin del flashback

-ya se lo que tengo que hacer- dijo Ignos seriamente

En otra parte de aquel lugar

\- ¿cómo es posible que me dejara influenciar en tus palabras? - dijo Starlight con Blossom ocultos en una estatua mientras eran balaceados por los mercenarios que se habían topado con ellas hace poco y ahora las quieren matar -ataquemos de frente… todo estará bien, te pareces a Ventus hablando de ese modo- dijo quejándose disparando su arma, pero los mercenarios se cubrían

-admito que no fue un excelente plan que digamos, pero por lo menos ya los tenemos ocupados- dijo Blossom disparando su escopeta -y gracias a eso no buscaran a su amigo-

-si, pero una vez que nos maten seguirán con su búsqueda- dijo Starlight disparando -no puedo creer que vaya a morir al lado de la mujer que tanto nos odia-

-no los odio tanto... solo que no me gusta mucho su método de justicia- dijo Cero disparando su escopeta que termino volándole a uno la cabeza que estaba atrás de un pilar matándolo

-como si sus marinos hicieran un buen trabajo- contraataco Glimmer recargando municiones disparando a un pegaso mercenario que estaba en la parte de arriba derribándolo -sus leyes y todo eso me importan un pepino, mire como acabaron ya están... ¿cómo dice que son...? -

-corrompidos, es lo que pasa cuando uno tiene demasiado poder y quiere usarlo para su propio beneficio, le dije al almirante que esto pasaría, pero me escucho no, bien gracias, me hace caso al último momento… digo ¿que le pasa a ese Orny? - dijo Cero sin dejar de disparar

-así son los hombres, piensan con los músculos, pero no con la cabeza- dijo Starlight agachándose -lo aprendí de Paint-

-por esta vez la apoyo con eso- dijo Cero recargando munición

-y hablando de Paint, si pudiera llamarla nos saldríamos de este lio, pero no, aquí no funciona la magia solo los divinos pueden usarla- dijo Starlight viendo el brazalete que le dijo la yegua plateada en eso uno de los ponys mercenario terrenales grande y musculoso quien poseía una mochila heavy machine gun comenzó a disparar

-muévete!- grito Blossom llevándose a la unicornio a otra parte escapando de la lluvia de balas yéndose por otro corredor

-tras ellas no dejen que escapen- dijo el mercenario fortachón siguiéndolas como los demás comenzando una persecución por todo el templo mientras la lluvia de disparos proseguía

-lo que no entiendo es ¿por que su amigo fue a un lugar horrible como este? - pregunto Blossom disparando para distraerlos mientras seguían corriendo

-precisamente eso me gustaría saber ¿por que no fue a otro lugar?, no sé cómo Acapulcolt o Yeguadelphia un lugar con un clima cálido y menos sombrío- decía Starlight, las yeguas siguieron con su camino recorriendo los pasillos interminables subiendo y bajando escaleras terminando en una caverna donde solo había pilares, lianas, esqueletos, un acantilado y un rio completamente bravo debajo que llevaba a quien sabe dónde, solo se sabe que no había retorno

-atrapadas como ratas- dijo Blossom examinando la zona - esas grietas que iluminan el lugar son muy chicas como para poder salir-

-y mucho menos nadando, no quiero imaginarme a donde nos llevara ese rio- dijo Starlight viendo el agua

-son nuestras- decían los mercenarios apuntando compuestos por cuatro terrenales cuatro unicornio y dos ponys grandotes y fornidos que portaba como dije una heavy machiné gun y el otro un lanzagranadas -de aquí no se escapan-

-ríndanse- dijo el pony que tenía el lanzagranadas -somos diez y ustedes no son nada-

\- ¿podremos con ellos? - pregunto Starlight, pero Cero movió la cabeza en señal de no poniéndose de frente para protegerla

-parece que ya nos llegó la hora- dijo Blossom

-efectivamente- dijo el unicornio mercenario disparando a Blossom quien cayo rendida al suelo

-Blossom- dijo Starlight preocupada viendo que tenía una herida en el brazo izquierdo y en el estómago -malditos!- grito invocando la cruz de combate lanzándoles la cadena, pero se le regreso dicho ataque amarrando a la pony lavanda -carajo- dijo ella tratando de liberarse

-Glimmer…- dijo Cero queriendo levantarse, pero fue recibida por otro tiro en su pata evitando que caminara gritando de dolor la pony hada

-déjenla!- grito Starlight queriendo liberarse, pero su magia era fuerte

-digan ¿cómo quieren morir?, ¿ahogadas o a plomo? - pregunto un mercenario terrenal apuntando a las damas cuando de pronto escucharon una voz

-basta!- dijo la voz Starlight y Blossom reconocieron esa voz al instante -no lastimaran a estas yeguas-

-Ignos- dijo Starlight cuando de pronto aquel lugar donde estaban comenzó a oscurecerse ya que la luz que había en el lugar se estaba ocultando poco a poco

-sus acciones los llevaron hasta aquí- dijo Ignos mientras lo mercenarios comenzaron a buscarlos, pero debido a la oscuridad que había no podían encontrarlo así que decidieron juntarse para atacarlo juntos -así que les propongo lo siguiente aléjense y vivan ahora o quédense y afronten su destino-

-nuestro destino es tu muerte!- grito un terrenal, las yeguas estaban ahí juntas sin poder hacer nada solo esperar lo inevitable

-entonces es lo que eligen... esperaba no llegar a.…-

-cállate- un unicornio con pistola dispara a lo oscuro esperando matar a Ignos

-como quieran- del suelo donde estaban los mercenarios surge Ignos con una lanza encajándosela a un terrenal matándolo sin darse cuenta del sorpresivo ataque que hizo el unicornio quedando sorprendidos al igual que las yeguas, de ahí el unicornio toma a un unicornio mientras los otros disparaban usando al mercenario como escudo protegiéndose de las balas matándolo lanzándoselo a ellos mientras se ocultaba en las sombras

-chin... ¿dónde está? - grito el otro unicornio mercenario buscándolo como los otros sin darse cuenta que Ignos lo toma por detrás y le rompe el cuello ocultándose de nuevo, ya que los ponys lo vieron y dispararon

-mierda, hay que pedir refuerzos- decía el tercer unicornio comunicándose por radio, pero una lanza le atraviesa la cabeza acabando con su vida antes de que pidiera refuerzos

-te vas a morir!- grito el pony con lanza granadas lanzando granadas por el lugar causando explosiones

-estúpido este lugar es inestable quie...- no termino lo que el cuarto unicornio iba a decir ya que Ignos golpea su estómago tomando su cuchillo después dándole múltiples apuñaladas hasta matarlo

-ya me cansé, activen sus visores de calor- dijo el segundo terrenal activando visión calorífica como los otros comenzando a buscar

-ten cuidado Ignos!- grito Starlight

-cierra el hocico pend...- dijo el terrenal acercándose a ella para golpearla pero Ignos aparece protegiéndola soltándole un golpe en la cara retrocediéndolo –ahí está, fuego!- grito el con los otros a punto de disparar pero el unicornio corre rápidamente hacia ellos destruyendo sus armas con sus puños -no porque no tengamos armas significa que estamos indefensos- decían a la vez que sacaban sus cuchillos atacándolo pero Ignos esquivaba el ataque de los tres dándole a una patada en la quijada hasta matarlo

-cuidado!- grito Cero mientras los mercenarios los atacaban al mismo tiempo, Ignos ni se inmuto en moverse así que se agacho a centímetros de que lo golpearan enterrándose sus cuchillos entre si mismos justo en la cara terminando con su vida

-aaahhhh- los dos fortachones que eran los últimos que quedaron se prepararon para arrematarlo con sus armas, acto seguido Ignos toma los cuchillos de los que mato y se los arroja encajándose en la heavy machine gun del fortachón dándose cuenta el del lanza granadas

-no dispares!- grito, pero fue tarde disparo su arma explotándole terminando con su vida lanzando al otro contra el suelo sin poder moverse acabando con todos finalmente mientras el lugar volvía a iluminarse

\- ¿están bien? - pregunto el unicornio azul acercándose a ellas

-por ahora- dijo Glimmer mientras Ignos le quitaba la cadena que tenía en su cuerpo –déjame ayudarte Blossom- dijo ayudándola a levantarse

-gracias- dijo Cero siendo apoyada en ella junto con Ignos, cuando creyeron que se habían librado de esta, estaban muy equivocados ya que la unicornio lavanda vio algo que la aterro bastante

-aquí se mueren!- decía aquel mercenario todavía con vida disparando con su lanzagranadas hacia nuestros héroes

-cuidado- Starlight rápidamente avienta a los ponys recibiendo todo el impacto de la granada lanzándola lejos con varios quemaduras y raspones cayendo de aquel risco sorprendiendo tanto a Blossom como Ignos, todo iba en cámara lenta para él, viendo como la aprendiz de su ex caía aquel rio perdiendo su cuerpo en la oscuridad del agua

-maldito!- grito Blossom viendo al mercenario ese que se reía sádicamente así que la pony hada con su arma le dispara volándole la cabeza terminando con su miserable vida

-no- Ignos comenzó a sentir dolores de cabeza recordando sus traumas una vez más inmovilizándolo volviendo a sentir miedo comenzado a desesperarse sintiéndose impotente, pero ya no todo fue claro para el -Staaaarliiiiiiight- Ignos se armó de valor y salto de aquel risco

-nooo!- grito Blossom, pero fue tarde Ignos cayó al agua y se sumergió para encontrar a la unicornio enfrentándose a las aguas turbulentas del lugar -carajo- decía la comandante maldiciendo

Afuera del templo

-Ignos- dijo Ventus sintiendo la presencia del unicornio quien seguía atrapado con esos dos sintiéndose más débil debido a la sangre que se estaba perdiendo

-ni te molestes mis hombres ya debieron haber acabado con ese caballero- dijo Aspros resistiendo

-no sin antes cobrar la recompensa- dijo Gate -y una vez hecho eso te llevare con él en el infierno-

-él es mío!- grito Groonz caminando a él ya despierto después de la tranquiza que le metió el pegaso rojo enterrando su garra izquierda en la pierna de Ventus apresando su cabeza con su otra garra presionando con fuerza -te exprimiré la cabeza como una uva sobreviviente, a lo lejos estaba Selina observando la situación

-este es mi oportunidad- Selina con un lanza misiles apuntaba al trio de enemigos para acabar con sus vidas –perdón Groonz, pero no puedo perder este momento, velare por ti- decía la batpony

-no me vencerán- dijo Ventus comenzando a enojarse -vine aquí por mi amigo y eso voy a hacer- decía recuperándose mirando con odio a sus enemigos

-tu Tiberium no te salvara esta vez- dijo Gate -en estas tierras solo los divinos pueden usar magia sin problema-

-me vale un cacahuate si estoy en tierra divina o no.… le prometí a Twilight y a Paint que traería de vuelta a Ignos- en eso el cuerpo de Ventus comenzó soltar de su cuerpo un brillo platino cosa que reconoció Gate al instante

-no…- dijo Gate aterrándose -detente!-

\- ¿que mierda le está pasando? - pregunto Groonz

-este poder... es el mismo que tenía el otro esa vez en Manehantan- dijo Aspros queriendo arrancarle el brazo, pero no podía ya que las fuerza de Ventus regresaba

\- ¿que le sucede al sobreviviente? - pregunto Selina viendo todo

-me prometí... a mí mismo... que... reuniría a toda mi familia... y lo voy a cumplir... así que no me estooooooooooorbeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!- el resplandor platino cubrió el cuerpo del pegaso gritando de ira aventando a los maleantes comenzado a brillar por todo el lugar deteniendo la pelea por unos instantes

\- ¿que ocurre haya? - pregunto Alex soportando el ataque del Rino

-esa luz- dijo Shield soportando el ataque del jabalí

-esto no es bueno... nada bueno- dijo Megahorn dejando de pelear con el oso

-Ventus…- dijo Brodek con su espada en sus patas

\- ¿que está sucediendo Violet? - pregunto Arpeggio viendo todo -detecto una cantidad de energía proveniente de Red Demon-

-ya he visto esta luz y créeme no te gustara- dijo Violet recordando el día de su derrota

\- ¿que le pasa a Ven? - pregunto Thorax con Tennessee

-oh, oh… Ventus está furioso, eso es lo que pasa- dijo Tennessee sonriendo de felicidad

-rápido Sweetie Bot- dijo Rockaid

A lo lejos del lugar

-miren- dijo Trixie viendo ese resplandor platino que se veía - ¿que estará pasando? -

-algo bueno supongo- dijo Discord - ¿aún no Bot? -

-ya casi solo un poco más- dijo Sweetie Bot conectada a la nave

De vuelta con el pegaso furioso, Ventus estaba cubierto por esa luz con los ojos en blanco observando a sus objetivos

-no sé que sea esa luz, pero acabare contigo!- grito Groonz atacándolo, grave error Ventus esquivaba las garras del pony wybern varias veces sin hacerle ningún daño, Ventus extendió su casco derecho tocando el pecho justo donde está su corazón soltando un golpe leve dejándole abollada la armadura que tenia

-aaahhhhrrggg- Groonz adolorido comienza a escupir sangre terminando con una patada en la nuca el cual lo mando hacia donde estaba la batpony

-Groonz!- Selina vio con enojo al pegaso disparándole el misil, Ventus ve eso y golpea el misil mandándoselo a Gate quien lo esquiva en el aire

-esto no es bueno, sin mi magia no puedo combatirlo, tengo que irme- dijo Gate a punto de irse, pero el pegaso vuela velozmente aterrándose el sicario siendo embestido no una sino varias veces viéndose una línea platina que dañaba al sicario terminando con un golpe en el lomo el cual termino por estamparlo en la tierra provocando una nube de polvo viéndose aun alicornio completamente herido con la armadura dañada

-Megahorn sácame de aquí- dijo Gate comunicándose con su guarura completamente herido

-tú y tu poder resplandeciente me importan un soberano cacahuate!- grito Aspros quitándose el sable que tenía arrojándoselo, pero Ventus mueve su cabeza a un lado pasando el sable sin siquiera rosarlo, acto seguido Ventus extiende sus alas llegando a él sorprendiéndolo -no ching...- dijo Aspros

-huye de ahí estúpido!- grito Selina, pero fue tarde

-fuera de mi vista!- dijo Ventus arrojándole una esfera de energía platina impactando con el kirin mandándolo lejos

-aaaaaaaahhhhhhhrrrrrrggggg- Aspros se alejó del lugar atravesando gran parte de las tierras hasta sacarlo lejos de ahí

-patron!- grito Borsky al ver como ese resplandor se llevó a su jefe -maldito sea ese pegaso-

\- ¿que esperabas?, no por nada es nuestro líder- dijo Shield -cambiemos-

-por mi está bien- dijo Alex con todas sus fuerzas lanzando al Rino por los aires -largo de aquí!- gritaba para luego golpear a Borsky en la cara seguido de varios proyectiles de sus revolvers aturdiéndolo para después lloverle una lluvia de puñetazos -y para finalizar- decía con su espada dándole siete estocadas por segundo destruyéndole la moto sierra del jabalí

-mi arma- decía el jabalí de rodillas

-aaahhh- el Rino cayó al suelo -ni creas que me detendrás con eso- dijo el pero no conto con que Shield saliera del suelo golpeándolo en la quijada atontándolo

-garras excavadoras, nunca salgas sin ellas- dijo Shield portando esas garras volviendo a meterse bajo tierra

-canalla!- grito Dryhorn buscándolo, pero el caballero nocturno volvió a salir golpeándolo otra vez ocultándose de nuevo y así sigue varias veces el Rino intentaba golpearlo, pero Shield se metía bajo tierra golpeándolo haciendo que el Rino terminara cansado sin poder moverse

-y, para terminar- Shield corre rápidamente soltándole una patada en el estómago el cual lo lanzo rumbo a...

-ni creas que con esos ataques terminaras conmigo- dijo Borsky levantándose

-yo no diría eso cerdo- Alex salta por alguna razón viendo como el Rino iba hacia el recibiendo todo el impacto el jabalí

-nos vencieron camarada…- dijo Dryhorn sin poder continuar al igual que su compañero, los ponys al ver eso chocaron cascos en señal de triunfo -creo que es momento de ir por el patrón y retirarnos-

-me parece bien- dijo el jabalí ambos se levantan escapando de ahí –no es que estemos huyendo-

-se escapan- dijo Shield

-tras ellos- dijo Alex, pero en eso mercenarios de la Galatic Klaww aparecen disparándoles -tan pronto como nos deshagamos de ellos

-señor Gate- Megahorn llego al lugar viendo a su líder herido viendo al responsable de eso

-uff… uff…- aquel resplandor platino de Ventus desapareció comenzando a jadear terminando en el suelo completamente exhausto

-ese pegaso- dijo Megahorn queriendo atacarlo

-olvídate de el sácame de aquí ahora- dijo Gate así que el minotauro obedeció y se fue de ahí saltando llevándose al alicornio con el

-no debo... dejar... que es... capen- dijo Ventus todo débil

-llegaste a tu limite- Selina llegaba cargando sus pistolas para acabar con Ventus -te deshiciste de Gate y de Aspros y dejaste a mi sirviente todo lastimado… ¿que tienes que decir al respecto? -

-vete... al diablo- dijo Ventus sin tener energía para moverse mientras Selina se preparaba para darle fin

-seeeeyhaaaaa!- Brodek llego atacando a Selina con su espadón –aléjate de el bruja- dijo el caballero real defendiéndolo a punto de atacar de nuevo, pero tuvo que moverse repentinamente ya que alguien se apareció de repente

-no la tocaras mientras yo esté aquí- dijo Grizzly protegiéndola junto con varios batponys que lo rodeaban

-carajo… Ven necesito de tu ayuda!- grito Brodek cerca de su amigo protegiéndolo

-no.… puedo... moverme... use toda mi energía para deshacerme de los parásitos- dijo Ventus riendo como tonto

-hasta aquí llegaron ponys- dijo Arpeggio junto con Violet en sus ciempiés y su ejército de robo grifos atrapando a Thorax, Tennessee y Rockaid

-tiene razón- dijo Cooper

-esto no puede terminar así- dijo Thorax preocupado –soy muy amoroso para morir-

-y cuando estábamos así de cerca de traer de vuelta a Ignos- dijo Rockaid sintiéndose un inútil

Mientras que en otro lugar Ignos seguía buscando a Starlight rio arriba hasta que finalmente la encuentra viendo la sangre que salía de su cuerpo, sabía que el tiempo se le acababa así que rápidamente nada atrapándola buscando una forma de salir, pero viendo la caverna en la que estaban era imposible para ellos

-Starlight... Starlight!- grito Ignos viendo si tenía pulso cosa que afortunadamente tenía pero no por mucho tiempo así que trato de nadar para regresar por donde vino pero el rio era rápido y fueron tragados ambos ponys por las aguas siendo arrastrados hacia una luz al final del largo túnel -esto no es bueno- Ignos sabía lo que había al final así que nado contra la corriente con todas sus fuerzas pero fue inútil él y su amiga salieron de la cueva cayendo de una cascada de varios metros de ahí -aaaaahhhhhh- ambos ponys se perdieron en el fondo de la cascada sin saber si viven o mueren

En el cuartel de los caballeros en la habitación de Paint el cual era grande de color rosa espacioso con un closet lleno de ropa fina y cara, dibujos de anime pegados en la pared que ella misma hizo y que sus fans le han dado y varios peluches acomodados en un librero y un aparato de sonido

-ahí estas... eres la persona más cruel que haya conocido en mi vida- dijo Spike ya desamarrado con un trapo para limpiar la cara ya que seguía pintada entrando al cuarto viendo a la yegua recostada en su cama leyendo un manga tranquilamente –creí que éramos amigos súper especiales-

-y lo somos chaparrito, solo que me gusta ponerle un poco de picante a nuestra relación- dijo Ember sin dejar de leer -no hagas panchos-

-no tienes idea por lo que tuve que pasar para desamarrarme, tuve que ir a la cocina por un cuchillo, no te imaginara el trabajo que tuve que pasar para abrir el condenado cajón y tomar el cuchillo- decía quejándose él bebe dragón -creo que me corte la lengua- dijo examinándola

\- ¿y porque no usaste tu fuego para quemar la soga en vez de ir por el cuchillo?, total no era mágica- dijo Ember como si nada sin dejar de leer, Spike iba a responderle, pero se quedó callado comenzando a sonrojarse comenzando a escuchar el rebuznar de un burro -apaga eso quieres-

-jajaja- dijo Ember riéndose apagado el estéreo con su control remoto ya que fue ella quien lo encendió -oh Spike eres un tontuelo, no sabes lo mucho que disfruto verte sufrir de ese modo-

-apuesto que también haces sufrir a ese alicornio- dijo Spike

-hago sufrir a ese pervertido de otro modo... pero para que te sientas mejor contigo me divierto al hacerte sufrir- dijo Ember

-gracias... ya me siento mejor- dijo Spike sentándose en un sofá limpiándose la cara

-así no se limpia bobo- dijo Ember levantándose de su cama tomando el trapo comenzando a limpiarlo con delicadeza -ves así evitaras que se irrite tu piel-

-genial ahora si me siento más humillado- dijo el

-pero bien que tu gusta- dijo Ember sonriéndole sin dejar de limpiarlo

De vuelta a la masacre

-no puedo más- dijo Tennessee sin municiones con los demás siendo rodeados por robo grifos y los robo ciempiés de Arpeggio

-parece que unos insectos morirán pronto- dijo Violet saboreando su victoria

-este será un grandioso día para recordar- decía Arpeggio acomodándose el monóculo –despídanse caballeros reales y pony que parece insecto o lo que sea que eres-

-soy un changeling!- grito Thorax

-no importa lo que sea, estará convertido en polvo cuando muera- dijo Violet preparándose para disparar al igual que las maquinas

-nos van a partir todito la máuser- dijo Rockaid esperando su final, pero en eso unos disparos salieron de la nada comenzando a destruir a las maquinas del Merobingeano

\- ¿que rayos? - pregunto el loro tanto como el enemigo y como los caballeros vieron una enorme jet llegando a ellos

\- ¿que es eso? - pregunto Thorax

-estamos salvados!- dijo Rockaid emocionado como el vaquero

-que avión tan chafa… destrúyanlo- ordena Violet comenzando a disparar las maquinas al Arwing seguido de ella y del loro que lanzaron proyectiles de fuego y hielo

-oye tostadora nos están atacando- dijo Discord

-escudos activados- dijo Sweetie conectada a la nave haciendo que la nave invocara un escudo verde impactando en el escudo -Trixie- le decía a la pony en el asiento del copiloto con un control en sus pesuñas

-armamento listo y.…- dijo Trixie presionando en una tableta haciendo que la nave sacara metralletas heavy machine gun de sus alas dos en cada ala, otras dos más en los costados de la nave -apuntando objetivos y.… fuego!- la gran y poderosa Trixie presiona el botón de fuego comenzando a disparar el Arwing lanzando una lluvia de balas a todos lo que estaban ahí, cada robot era hecho pedazos, todo aquel que ataco la nave

-cúbranse- dijo Rockaid poniéndose pecho tierra como los demás sin dejar de ver la destrucción que se estaba llevando a cabo, todos los robots del lugar habían sido destruidos por los potentes proyectiles de la nave

-no ha terminado- dijo Trixie viendo en la tableta a sus siguientes objetivos Violet y Arpeggio -has lo honores- le dijo pasándole el mando a Discord

-será un placer- dijo el draconecus malvadamente

-ataquemos Violet- dijo Arpeggio lanzándose al ataque con la loca con sus máquinas, así que el draconecus ve eso comenzando a disparar comenzando a dañar a las máquinas de los malvados comenzado a desmantelarse poco a poco sorprendiendo a los caballeros

\- ¿que tanta porquería le pusiste a esa nave enano? - pregunto Tennessee

-pues una que otra cosa, cada arma que confiscamos durante nuestras misiones mejoradas por su servidor, en si en si la mejor de lo mejor- dijo Rockaid viendo el show

-nooooo- grito Arpeggio viendo como su Arp-centipede estaba en las ultimas soltando chispas y toda la cosa -el sistema de reparación no funciona-

-ha ha ha ha ha que divertido... ¿por que demonios no tienes una de esas cosas? - pregunto Violet riéndose viendo su máquina dañada

-porque no sabía que la tuvieran!- grito el loro

-los misiles ya están listos- dijo Sweetie Bot en la nave

-a volar lorito, hasta la vista baby- Discord poniéndose unos lentes negros presionando el botón, de la nave la parte de arriba salieron cuatro misiles color rojo yéndose a los robots el cual explotaron al instante destruyendo finalmente al ciempiés del loro

-para ser una nave chafa si que nos la amolaron- dijo Violet toda chamuscada disparada en el aire junto con el loro que estaba igual -eso fue divertido ha ha ha ha ha-

-regresare!- grito Arpeggio alejándose del lugar con la loca que no paraba de reírse hasta perderse en el cielo, las compuertas del Arwing se abren mostrándose la figura del draconecus bajando los arneses

\- ¿los llevo? - decía Discord presumiendo, los ponys tomaron los arneses subiendo a la nave

\- ¿alguna vez te he dicho que eres genial y que estoy feliz de que estés de nuestro lado? - dijo Rockaid reuniéndose con la Bot

-es la primera vez, pero me gusta- dijo la Bot

-Cooper a las armas, busquemos a los demás y deshagámonos de esta escoria que nos encontremos- ordeno Rockaid

-con permiso señorita- dijo el vaquero apartando a Trixie tomando su lugar

-usa la pantalla que tienes y selecciona el objetivo con tus pesuñas y con este botón disparas- dijo Trixie saliendo de la cabina

-como dicen mis primos… a rockear chamacos yehhaaa!- el Arwing comenzó a avanzar explorando la zona tanto los marinos, robo grifos que quedaron y algunos mercenarios comenzaron a disparar -bombas fuera!- Cooper acciono un botón comenzando a soltar bombas de la nave explotando en la zona y a la vez disparaba de sus metrallas, cientos de enemigos volaban por los aires lloviendo pedazos de escoria por doquier, nadie sobrevivía al ataque del Arwing de los caballeros

-Brodek y Fast a las cinco en punto- dijo Rockaid a la Bot moviendo la nave

\- ¿que rayos? - decía Selina

-objetivo a la vista… fuego!- decía Cooper disparando el arsenal matando a los batponys que rodeaban a sus aliados -y para ti también- decía el vaquero arrojándole una bomba a la batpony

-lady Selina!- grito Groonz poniéndose en frente de ella recibiendo todo el impacto cayendo los dos al suelo

-Groonz…- dijo Selina preocupada examinándolo

-mi deber es protegerla- dijo el pony wybern herido

-retirada!- ordeno Grizzly a los pocos batponys que quedaran que se fueran dejando de atacar al Arwing -ustedes ayúdenlos- el oso le dijo a dos gánsteres que cargaran al sirviente de Selina alejándose en el aire -si quieres vivir huye- grito el oso alejándose de la zona de fuego

-esto no ha acabado- dijo Selina volando

-cobarde… vuelve maldita!- grito Brodek persiguiéndola pero

-suficiente Brodek…- dijo Ventus poniéndose de rodillas -ella no es nuestra prioridad-

-suban- dijo Discord abriendo las compuertas de la nave bajando los arneses así que los ponys lo toman y suben avanzando a otra área

-bueno al menos no morí siendo virgen- dijo Shield con los mercenarios listos para atacar

-tuve buena vida- dijo Alex esperando con ansias su final, pero una lluvia de balas mato a los mercenarios dejándolos como quesos suizos -y aun me quedan cosas por delante- dijo el mitad demonios feliz de ver el Arwing aterrizando cerca de los ponys saliendo de ahí el grupo reunido finalmente

-llegamos, combatimos y salimos victoriosos, les pusimos en su madre a esos malditos que quisieron matarnos- dijo Rockaid festejando haciendo que Ventus se cayera al suelo ya que lo estaba sosteniendo ya que no estaba del todo bien -ups… lo siento Ven-

-levántame- dijo Ventus mientras Brodek lo ayudaba a levantarse

-te ves terrible- dijo Shield

-no podía decir lo mismo de ti- dijo Ventus

-lo bueno es que todos estamos bien- dijo Thorax

-pero... ¿dónde está Starlight? - pregunto Trixie -tampoco veo a Ignos, ni a Blossom-

-se ha ido- decía Blossom cojeando con dificultad apoyándose en una vara llegando con los ponys

\- ¿que quieres decir? - pregunto Cooper enojado

-habla ahora o te rompo el cuello!- grito Alex, pero Shield lo calma

-los mercenarios nos atacaron de sorpresa Starlight salvo al unicornio Nigth y a mí, recibió todo el impacto cayendo el rio que había en el templo quedando gravemente herida- dijo Cero

-no... Starlight- dijo Trixie preocupada

-su amigo real salto al rio para salvarla, perdí el rastro de ellos- dijo Blossom apuntando al este -si vamos por esa dirección encontraremos el rio y de ahí a sus amigos-

-ya oyeron a la pony hada, en marcha caballeros reales- dijo Ventus

\- ¿y que hacemos con ella? - pregunto Brodek apuntando a la pony hada

-eso si que no, no voy a subir a esa escoria a mi nave- dijo Rockaid

-concuerdo con el enano- dijo Alex -que se quede aquí-

-no la vamos a dejar aquí, aunque no lo crean, ella nos salvó la vida- dijo Trixie

-si… porque ella nos quiere ver muertos- dijo Tennessee

-estoy de acuerdo con Trixie, además ¿no es eso lo que hacen ustedes?, ¿ayudar y salvar a los heridos? - dijo el Changeling

-tiene razón- dijo Shield

-a veces odio ese estúpido reglamento de los reales- dijo Alex

-pero... pero... Ven- dijo Rockaid

-ya oyeron a la maga, súbanla- ordeno Ventus, así que la gran y poderosa Trixie la ayuda a abordar la nave

-gracias- decía la comandante recargándose en la maga

-tal vez seas nuestra enemiga, pero hoy fuiste una aliada, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti- dijo Trixie

-gracias pony hada- dijo Thorax agradecido

-solo hacia mi trabajo- dijo Cero sonriendo un poco abordando la nave comenzando a irse de la zona de combate

En un dirigible a lo lejos de la guerra que se armo

\- ¿y mi tío? - pregunto Kaiber fuera del dirigible con un vendaje en su brazo viendo a Dryhorn y a Borsky llegando

-fue lanzando muy pero muy lejos de aquí- dijo el Rino

-solo quedaron estos- decía Borsky viendo a los mercenarios que sobrevivieron eran como unos diez -somos una vergüenza-

-tranquilo camarada, encontremos al patrón y reagrupémonos- dijo Dryhorn ordenándoles a sus hombres que subieran al dirigible marchándose de ahí

A lo lejos de las tierras del presidio en el rio un unicornio azul emergía del agua cargando a su querida amiga quien estaba herida en su lomo recostándola cuidadosamente en la tierra

-Starlight- dijo Ignos viendo a la yegua que no se movía -Starlight- el unicornio puso su oreja en su pecho viendo que no respiraba así que rápidamente pone sus pesuñas en su pecho comenzando a hacerle primeros auxilios, Ignos la besa dándole respiración boca a boca -vamos... vamos... vamos- el miedo vuelve a invadir a Ignos comenzando a escuchar las risas de aquel psicópata viendo los cadáveres una vez mas

-"ha ha ha ha ha haaaaa... otra muerte causada por tu culpa"-

-noooo- Ignos volvió a besarla dándole respiración sintiendo poco a poco como el miedo lo consumía de nuevo

-ya déjala, está muerta- decía su yo fantasma apareciendo frente a él luciendo como un unicornio normal

-no lo está- dijo Ignos haciendo presión en su pecho soltando lagrimas

-abre los ojos, ella se lo busco… esa granada iba dirigida ti, no tenía porque interponerse entre nuestra muerte-

-ella no está muerta... no está muerta- decía Ignos comenzando a llorar perdiendo la esperanza -NO ESTA MUERTA!- grito Ignos golpeando su pecho por última vez

-buarrgg... cof... cof- Starlight comenzó a toser sacando toda el agua de sus pulmones dándole un alivio al unicornio azul viendo como su otro yo se desvanecía sin decir nada -I...g...nos- decía abriendo los ojos

-aquí estoy... tranquila- viendo que ya no estaban en esas tierras malditas Ignos comenzó a usar su magia curativa comenzando a curarle las heridas que tenía la unicornio lavanda sanándola por completo -ahora intenta dormir un poco- la unicornio no dijo nada más cerrando sus ojos conciliando el sueño

-buuuaarrr- el unicornio voltea y atrás de él ve un oso color negro gruñéndole -buaaar- aquel oso amenazaba al unicornio ya que estaban en su territorio y no quería visitas

-muy bien… es hora de convertirte en osito de felpa!- grito el unicornio lanzándose hacia el animal dejando solo a la yegua mientras aquella bestia atacaba al pony azul

Ya en otro lugar fuera de las tierras

-tío!- grito Kaiber viendo a Aspros sobre un hoyo completamente herido con la ropa toda rasgada y sin reacción alguna -lo encontré-

-menos mal- dijo Borsky observándolo -esta grave-

\- ¿y ahora que haremos? - pregunto Kaiber

-a revivirlo- Dryhorn llegaba con un bote de combustible echándoselo al kirin herido para después sacar un encendedor prendiéndolo para arrojarlo al oyó comenzando el fuego con el kirin dentro –con eso el patrón se levantará-

-aaaahhhrrggg- Aspros despertó de golpe rugiendo de ira -grooaaaarrrrr- mientras su cuerpo absorbía de todo el fuego en su cuerpo sanándolo por completo emergiendo de la tierra una vez más - ¿por que tardaron cab...? -

-apenas pudimos escapar señor- dijo Borsky

\- ¿y el unicornio? - pregunto Aspros -tenemos que volver para matarlo, sin muestra no hay lana-

-no tenemos hombres- dijo Borsky

-yo creo que murió, lo deje moribundo al pobre- dijo Kaiber -hasta me manche de su sangre- decía mirando su ropa ensangrentada

-también yo, pero aun así no hay que con…- dijo Aspros viendo su chaqueta dándose una idea -pensándolo bien… creo que ya se cómo cobrar la lana- decía malvadamente -órale volvamos a la finca señores-

Luego de haber recorrido el rio y salido de las tierras malditas los caballeros intentaron buscar al paradero de Starlight e Ignos, pero no había señal de el

-sigue buscando enano, tiene que haber señal de ellos- dijo Ventus en la cabina del piloto

-estoy buscando, pero no hay nada, ojalá no les haya pasado nada malo- dijo Rockaid viendo por los parabrisas

\- ¿mejor? - pregunto Trixie en otro parte de la nave luego de haber ayudado a curar a Blossom

-gracias a usted viviré otro tiempo más- dijo Blossom con unos vendajes en su cuerpo mientras los caballeros maldecían por eso sentados en sus asientos

-no se ofendan chicos, pero prefiero aguantar a esta pony hada en vez de que nos salga alguien peor que ella- dijo Shield haciendo que los caballeros recapacitaran sobre eso

-si alguien los va a joder ese seré yo y nadie más- dijo Cero poniéndose la cazadora -que les quede claro-

-mientras esta distraída podemos lanzarla de la nave- dijo Discord susurrando al grupo

-enano… en esa dirección veo humo- dijo Ventus viendo una columna de humo que salía en medio de unos arboles

-aterriza en esa dirección Sweetie Bot- ordeno el niño así que la Bot obedece aterrizando en el lugar abierto ahí Rockaid, Cooper y Ventus quien ya estaba un poco mejor bajaron del avión corriendo dejando a los demás que cuidaran la nave, recorrieron el espeso bosque donde había lianas, charco y toda la cosa, pero aun así vieron el humo que estaba más cerca

-Ignos!- grito Ventus llegando a la zona con sus compañeros, pero para sorpresa de ellos había alguien más ahí

-Starlight- dijo Tennessee corriendo viendo a la yegua dormida tapada con una piel de oso en su cuerpo cerca de la fogata el cual había unas varillas con champiñones asándose -Glimmer-

-... Co... Cooper- dijo Starlight despertando al fin

-hasta que por fin despiertas- dijo Rockaid

-mocoso- la unicornio comenzó a bostezar - ¿dónde estamos? -

-eso es lo que me gustaría saber- dijo Ventus - ¿dónde está Ignos? -

-no lo sé… lo único que recuerdo es que recibí una explosión, me caía del risco luego de una cascada terminando ahogada, pero sentía a la vez que alguien me sujetaba y me abrazaba con fuerza- dijo la yegua

-Ignos, entonces lo que dijo Blossom es cierto, él te salvo la vida, pero ¿dónde está? - pregunto Ventus examinando el lugar para tener alguna pista

\- ¿que llevo puesto? - pregunto Starlight

-una piel de oso- dijo Rockaid viéndole la cabeza pegando un grito de miedo Starlight -tranquila está muerto-

-peor tantito mocoso- dijo ella - ¿por que la tengo? -

-no creo que un cargamento de pieles de animales haya caído- dijo Rockaid tocándola -y es genuina-

-y te lo dio como un regalo para que no te de frio y mira hasta te dejo comida para ti, que envidia me das- dijo Cooper

\- ¿todo eso lo hizo Ignos por mí?, vaya… que dulce es- dijo Starlight sonrojada por el gesto de bondad que hizo el caballero Nigth en eso sintió algo en la piel que lo incomodaba sacando de ahí la cruz de combate de Ignos

-el arma de Ignos- dijo Rockaid sorprendiéndose

-eso quiere decir que ya no está- dijo Starlight

-así es- dijo Ventus regresando con una roca -te dejo esto, creo que es para ti- decía dándole la roca a Starlight viendo que tenía algo escrito que decía "aún no estoy listo para portar esa arma, así que te la encargo, tome una cosa que espero que no te moleste, dile a los reales que nos volveremos a ver algún día y que lo siento"

\- ¿que abra tomado Ignos? - pregunto Rockaid arqueando una ceja

-Ignos- dijo Starlight con tristeza abrazando la cruz de combate -lo sé, pero así lo quiso-

\- ¿a quién le hablas? - pregunto Rockaid

-al arma-

\- ¿hablas con las armas? - pregunto Tennessee - ¿desde cuándo? -

-no lo sé- dijo Starlight - ¿ahora que cara le pondré a sus papas?, les prometí que lo traería de vuelta, ¿que le diré a Paint? - decía llorando porque fracaso

-lo importante ahora es que el está bien- dijo Ventus poniéndose su pesuña en sus mejilla izquierda -y gracias a ti pudimos llegar a él, me hubiera gustado charlar con el, pero verlo con vida fue suficiente para mí y eso me da esperanza de que la familia real vuelva a reunirse algún día-

-gracias Ven- dijo Starlight sonriendo aceptando con gusto el afecto que le hacia el pegaso limpiándose las lagrimas

-regresemos al cuartel entonces- dijo Ventus levantando a la yegua -es una hermosa piel hay que darle crédito al unicornio, matar a un oso para obsequiártela-

-Twilight le dará mucha envidia por eso- dijo Starlight tomando con su magia las varillas con los hongos ya asados compartiéndolo con sus amigos

-le va dar un infarto la pobre- dijo Rockaid comiendo -de lo que se pierde la princesita esa al dejarlo-

-regresemos al Arwing- dijo Tennessee, los caballeros abandonaron el lugar regresando con los demás quien les había dicho que el unicornio ya no estaba y que tenían que volver

En el lago agudeza

-parece que recibiré unas visitas el día de hoy- decía Pams en medio de unas flores meditando -unos son amigables pero los otros son...-

-malvados- decía una voz aterradora, el carnero voltea viendo a una especie de alicornio robótico aterrizando a unos metros de el destruyendo las flores que estaba en su alrededor -hola... Pams... ¿me extrañaste? -

-de todos los extraños que veo, de todas las criaturas que vienen a verme... esperaba desde el fondo de mi ser en no volver a verte Blackgate- dijo Pams -los Gate son de lo peor… en espacial tu-

-yo también te extrañe viejo amigo... y esta vez no escaparas de mi... te pondré esa sonrisa que tanto deseaba ponerte... jinete- dijo Blackgate mientras sus ojos comenzaron a brillar comenzando a reírse aquel psicópata demente

Ya en el Arwing de regreso al cuartel

-tanto para nada- dijo Brodek

-al menos sobrevivimos- dijo Thorax

-pero por cuanto tiempo- dijo Discord

\- ¿estás bien? - pregunto Shield

-si Shield, solo estoy triste por lo de Ignos- dijo Starlight

-ya lo encontraremos- le dijo Blossom apoyándola

-es una hermosa piel de oso, ¿me la regalas? - dijo Trixie viendo la piel que tenía puesta su amiga

-consiguiente tu piel, esta es mía- dijo Starlight gruñéndole

-por favor Starlight, siempre he querido una piel de oso genuina, regálamela siiii- decía Trixie haciéndole ojitos –seré tu mejor amiga-

\- ¿que no ya somos mejores amigas?, mejor trabaja y.…- al momento que Starlight se cruzaba de brazos sintió que algo le faltaba -hay no-

\- ¿que pasa? - pregunto Alex

-hay no, hay no, hay no- Starlight reviso su piel buscando algo -me va a matar, me va a matar, me va matar-

\- ¿que te pasa mujer? - pregunto Tennessee

-el brazalete… que me dio Paint no está, no lo tengo- decía la yegua preocupada –debí haberlo perdido en las tierras-

-estas muerta- dijo Shield asustando a la yegua lavanda haciéndose bolita tapándose con la piel de oso para que nadie la viera

-si mueres… ¿me puedo quedar con la piel? - dijo Trixie haciendo que Glimmer gritara

En una parte a lo lejos de aquí por un desierto en una parte lluviosa

\- ¿por que se lo quitaste? - grito el Ignos de su mente viendo al unicornio en medio de la lluvia

-no lo sé- dijo Ignos con unos golpes y rasguños más un arañazo que el oso le dejo en el ojo izquierdo viendo el brazalete dorado en su brazo derecho -tenia... deseos de verla... otra vez-

-ella no te ama, mira lo que te hizo te desprecio, tiro tu amor al desagüé- grito su yo fantasma -no la necesitas ya no más-

-pero...- Ignos no sabía que decir

-ya hiciste lo que tenías que hacer tu viaje a cabo, salvaste a la chica se encuentra bien, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo del oso que mataste, ese oso pudo haber terminado con tu sufrimiento... ahora escúchame bien, ¿ves ese cuerno de chivo que está ahí?, tómalo y acaba con esto-

-...- Ignos vio aquella cabeza huesuda de chivo el cual tomo su cuerno con su magia para después agarrarlo con sus pesuñas preparándose para enterrársela en el corazón –esto dolerá…-

-al principio, pero ya estaremos en un lugar mejor- dijo su yo fantasma, Ignos respiro profundo listo para acabar con su vida, pero detiene su ataque a pocos centímetros de su corazón - ¿que haces ahora? - dijo enojándose

-no puedo... no puedo- decía Ignos comenzando a llorar -no quiero morir… aun-

-cobarde!- grito su otro yo mientras el agua de la lluvia comenzó a caer sangre empapando al unicornio azul comenzando a asustarse viendo como surgían esqueletos de ponys de la tierra acercándose poco a poco al unicornio -hazlo ahora ¿o quieres que ellos lo hagan por ti? - el miedo paralizo a Ignos viendo como las almas en pena comenzaron a lastimar a Ignos poco a poco -hazlo, hazlo- le ordenaba su yo fantasma para que se quitara la vida

-no.… no… quiero- dijo Ignos viendo como los muertos comenzaron a morderlo sintiendo dolor en su cuerpo

-solo tú puedes parar este dolor... hazlo ahora antes de que el venga!- grito aquel Ignos fantasma -muy tarde…- decía sintiendo su presencia

-ya estoy aquí- dijo la cabeza de un Blackgate cubierto de sangre -y tú me perteneces ahora- abriendo sus fauces comiéndose al unicornio

-bastaaaaaaaa!- Ignos grito a todo pulmón mientras su brazalete brillo por unos instantes cayendo el unicornio al suelo viendo que todo era otra ilusión de su mente, él estaba completamente aterrado poniéndose en posición fetal

-tu fin llegara tarde o temprano- decía el fantasma desvaneciéndose mientras Ignos seguía en esa posición cerrando los ojos para no verlo mientras, el agua caía en todo su cuerpo, en eso escucho unos pasos acercándose poco a poco al unicornio comenzando a tocar su cabeza haciendo que el unicornio abriera los ojos

-Igny- decía Ember sorprendida de verlo - ¿en serio eres tú? - al verlo el unicornio no dijo nada más y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas

-hermana- Ignos rompió en llanto así que la yegua comenzó a corresponderle el abrazo -lo siento... Paint... lo siento... no dejes... que él me lleve... no quiero… morir-

-tranquilo ya estoy aquí- dijo Ember soltando unas lágrimas -no dejare que nadie te aparte de mi lado... nunca más- decía ella comenzando llorar sin soltar a su hermano mientras la lluvia seguía, pero eso ya no le importaba a Paint puesto que finalmente aquello que más apreciaba en el mundo había regresado y esta vez no iba a permitir que nadie se lo quitara de sus pesuñas


	69. Viento en calma

**_*Capitulo 69: Viento en calma_**

-hace tiempo que no me divertía de esa manera- decía Assiel caminando alegremente con la pegaso blanca Ruby -te digo algo eres divertida a pesar de que siempre te la pasas en el suelo-

-jejeje- decía Ruby riendo traviesamente con gotas de sudor -yo también me estoy divirtiendo, pero... debo seguir adelante con la búsqueda de mi hijo-

\- ¿de tu hijo? - dijo Assiel

-si... del que te hable, debo llevarlo a casa él debe estar con su familia, no deberías hacer lo mismo tú también- dijo Ruby

-es verdad, pero también te dije que ya se están encargando de eso- dijo Assiel -oye sé que estas preocupada y todo eso, y te entiendo, pero quien quiera que sea tu hijo ya debe de estar grande y la vida debe seguir-

-es lo que más me duele- dijo Ruby con lágrimas en sus ojos -no estuve con él desde que era potro y temo que, si lo vuelvo a dejar ir, ya no lo volveré a ver... ¿tú no sientes eso con tus hijos? -

-oye tampoco he sido la mejor mama de todas, pero jamás he tirado la toalla, corregí mis errores y ahora volví a ser la misma madre amorosa que soy- dijo Assiel -pero a pesar de todo hay momentos en el que debemos decirle adiós a ellos para que hagan sus vidas y nosotros continuemos con la nuestra-

-lo dices como si fuera fácil para ti, es más pareciera como si lo hubieras deseado- dijo Ruby limpiándose las lagrimas

-así es, ahora son problema del reino- dijo Assiel acomodándose los lentes -oye no por que se hayan ido no significa que no los vuelvas a ver, los hijos siempre regresan durante las visitas, las fiestas, divorcios, para pedir dinero… para que te oculten ciertas sustancias que no debes tener o animales que son propiedad de ciertos estudios de cine el cual los ocultas por una buena causa o también te visitan cuando tienes que ocultarte de la ley aunque eso no conviene siempre, pero aun así te buscan ahí en primer lugar-

\- ¿todo eso hizo tu hija? -

-no, lo hice yo- dijo Assiel sorprendiendo al pegaso -era una potrilla desmadraos-

-yo sigo sin poder creer que esa yegua plateada sea tu hija- dijo Ruby –ósea tú con esa figura… es imposible, parecen hermanas-

-de lado de mi familia tenemos bueno genes- dijo Assiel -nuestros cuerpos duran más para que nuestros amantes no nos dejen y seamos la envidia de muchos y muchas- dijo chocando flanco con el de ella haciéndola sonrojar

-que linda familia has de tener- dijo Ruby - (pero sobre todo rara…)-

-sé que tus intenciones son buenas, pero lo mejor para tu hijo es dejar que siga su camino-

-que crea… su propio viento…- dijo Ruby arqueando una ceja la yegua –así le dije una vez a mi marido cuando lo conocí, no es necesario seguir el viento de tu familia para alcanzar la felicidad, es hora de crear tu propio viento y encontraras esa felicidad que tanto quieres-

-eso es hermoso… ¿dónde lo aprendiste? - pregunto Assiel

-mi papa era poeta, así conquisto a mi mama y gracias a eso yo nací- dijo Ruby

-mi mama conoció a mi papa en un bar quitándoselo de una zorra, mientras ella le vomitaba al cantinero ella se aprovechó y se lo llevo a lo oscurito- dijo Assiel -todo lo que puede llegar a ser el alcohol y más cuando te apellidas Nigth-

-señora Assiel- dijo Apple Bloom llegando -la yegua que estaba buscando-

\- ¿que pasa pequeña?, ¿en que te puedo ayudar? - pregunto la yegua dorada

-pues abuela está experimentando en hacer una nueva sidra y bueno como usted es alcho...-

-experta en bebidas Apple Bloom- corrigió Assiel -la alcohólica es mi hermana mayor que hacia lo que sea con tal de tomar- dijo molesta –y cuando digo lo que sea, lo que sea-

-bueno… ¿le gustaría ser nuestra catadora y nos da su opinión al respecto? - dijo Apple Bloom –también su amiga está invitada-

-por supuesto que si mi vida me encanta pasar tiempo con tu familia y es un gusto ayudarlos- dijo Assiel -vamos Ruby-

-yo no tomo- dijo Ruby apenada

-no importa yo te enseño, vas a disfrutar una de las ventajas al no tener hijos, bebidas gratis haya vamos- dijo Assiel llevándose a la potranca y a la pegaso a Sweet Apple Acress

En el lago Agudeza

-así que dime Pams ¿cómo quieres morir… en pedacitos, te rebano el pescuezo o simplemente te desintegro? - dijo el robo Black con sus ojos el cual brillaban -algunas últimas palabras-

-aunque me destruyas no lograras nada- dijo el carnero -las fuerzas del mal caerán-

-tan exceptivo como siempre, ahora muere- Black alzo sus brazos lanzando proyectiles rojos hacia el quien no se movía para nada, pero en eso alguien interviene protegiendo al carnero con un escudo

\- ¿estás bien? - dijo Pinkie con su Pzifer llegando con las demás manes, caballero cristal y perro

-guau- decía el perro saludando al carnero

-tranquilo Pams nosotras nos haremos cargo de el- dijo Twilight sacando la Falchion de su libro

\- ¿por que no me sorprende? - dijo el robot -tenemos compañía no deseada- dijo comunicándose

-lo estoy viendo- decía Dharak portando su uniforme Tiger viendo todo a lo lejos atreves de unos binoculares -ya saben que hacer- les dijo a unas figuras que estaba atrás de él desapareciendo

\- ¿que rayos? - Rainbow vio como unos diez guardias Tiger llegaron, pero estos eran diferentes tenían cola con garras y escamas su uniforme era rojo con negro portando unos visores rojos - ¿que son esas cosas? -

-se ven aterradores- dijo Fluttershy temblando de miedo mientras Reyzord les gruñía

-pero me recuerdan a alguien conocido- dijo Applejack observándolos bien

-Tiger kirines elimínenlos…- ordeno Blackgate haciendo que los Tiger comenzaran soltar fuego de sus garras haciendo que los ponys se movieran menos Pinkie quien protegió al carnero con su escudo

-son kirines- dijo Twilight sorprendida de verlo en el aire viendo como los Tiger volvían a lanzar fuego así que Rainbow los partía con su lanza atacándolos, pero ellos se movían ágilmente golpeándola cayendo al suelo

-Dashie- grito Rarity encadenando a uno lanzándolo en el aire, pero se recuperaron al instante lanzando fuego de sus garras a la yegua quien se protegía

-y pegan muy bien- dijo Rainbow atontada viendo como Applejack golpeaba a uno congelándolo, pero otro llego para salvarlo, pero este kirin fue atacado por Reyzord quien termino mordiéndole por la yugular dejándole una cicatriz al Tiger, pero fue pateado por otro kirin

-y parecen que están en sincronía- dijo Applejack pateando a uno esquivando el fuego que le lanzo

-ha ha ha ha ha- Blackgate reía viendo la situación acercándose a Pams invocando su hoja color roja pero una yegua interviene

-no lastimaras al carnero- dijo Mapache en posición de ataque lanzándose al ataque disparando magia de su cuerno, pero el robot rebotaba los ataques con su hoja siendo recibido por un golpe de la yegua en el tórax lanzándolo en el aire, pero este se recuperó en el aire lanzando una esfera gigante de energía arrojándosela, así que la yegua con su cuerno dispara, pero al hacerlo muchos proyectiles salieron de ahí

-Gore!- grito Twilight luchando con tres defendiéndose con su espada -Thundaga!- la princesa lanzo un rayo el cual los paralizo -Ballonga!- la alicornio lanzo una burbuja mágica el cual explota lanzando más burbujas protegiendo a la yegua como escudo mientras la princesa se acercó a la caballero

-gracias Twilight- dijo Mapache –llévate al carnero y a tus amigas lejos de aquí, yo me hare cargo de este amante de la muerte- decía viendo al alicornio volando riéndose sádicamente

-no voy a perder a otro caballero- dijo Twilight seriamente -Fluttershy llévate a Pams a un lugar seguro... Firaga!- Twilight arroja una bola de fuego, pero black dispara rayos laser de sus ojos destruyendo la bola de fuego

-ha ha ha ha ha- Black vuelve a lanzar rayos laser a ellas comenzando a moverse las yeguas esquivando los ataques mientras aquel lugar comenzaba a incendiarse debido a los ataques de los kirines y del robot

-por aquí señor carnero- dijo Fluttershy llevándose al carnero disparando de su ballesta a los que salieron a atacarla, pero apareció de sorpresa frente a la pegaso asustándola, pero fue rescatada por Reyzord quien lo embistió salvando a la pegaso amarilla –gracias Reyzord-

-vayamos a mi tienda, estaremos a salvo a ahí- dijo Pams al perro yéndose con él a otro lado ignorando por completo a la pegaso

-señor carnero, señor carnero- dijo Fluttershy disparando un proyectil más potente lanzándolo en el aire donde Rarity lo intercepta soltándole un cadenazo que lo envió al suelo -oiga espéreme-

-Black, el carnero está intentando irse a su tienda- dijo Dharak avisándolo mientras observaba

-¿quiere huir? no se lo permitiré- dijo Blackgate chocando espadas con la princesa lanzándole una patada que la llevo al suelo pero la alicornio antes de caer le lanza un Aquaraga el cual también resulto ser derribado mientras mapache lo recibe con una lluvia de golpes, pero Black detiene los puños de la caballero atrapándola mientras sus ojos comenzaron a brillar a punto de disparar su rayo láser, pero fue recibido por una estocada por parte de Twilight clavando su espada por la espalda liberando a la pony quien esquivo el láser de Black a tiempo desapareciendo mágicamente

-grooaaar- Black veía con rabia a su atacante

-Thundaga!- Twilight lanzo un poderoso rayo a su espada que seguía clavada usándola como para rayos haciendo un corto circuito el robot quedando paralizado por unos instantes

-Polvo de Diamantes!- mapache lanzo una ráfaga helada de diamante el cual dio un golpe directo al robot cayendo al suelo -es súper eficaz!- Twilight se reunió con ella recuperando su espada con su magia

-suficiente diversión para mí- dijo Blackgate levantándose comenzando a volar así que Twilight tomo vuelo siguiéndolo embistiéndose en el cielo

-vamos Twilight- dijo Mapache apoyándola

-señor carnero no es seguro que vaya solo- dijo Fluttershy siguiéndolo

-se lo que hago niña- Pams estaba por llegar a su tienda cuando de pronto aquella tienda explota frente al carnero consumiéndose por las llamas -eso no lo vi venir- de ahí vieron como un reptiliano llegaba al lugar quien portaba una bazuca

-lo siento, pero no te iras a ningún lado- decía Dharak con una capucha en su cabeza y unos lentes rojos para que no lo reconocieran -jinete…- decía con su actitud seria, Reyzord gruñía protegiendo al carnero mientras que Fluttershy recargaba su arma preparándose para lo que viene

En la guarida Galaxy

\- ¿cómo es posible que ese imbécil de Galaxy permitiera que te haya pasado eso?, es que no puedo creerlo- dijo Goreline en la sala con Kaiber, su mujer y su abuela regañándolo por lo que paso viendo al pony verde con un yeso en su brazo

-tranquila Goreline aún vivo ¿o no? - dijo Kaiber sentando en el sofá mientras su mujer le terminaba de cambiar el vendaje

-si, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo muchacho baboso? - dijo Sunflower furiosa tomándose un tequilita para no estresarse -nada más que vea al estúpido de mi hijo y va a ver cómo le va a ir... ¿a dónde fue? -

-que fue a la morgue a hacer algo- dijo Kaiber -no se la verdad, no le entendí-

En el Castillo Canterlot

\- ¿Cel has visto al viejo?, me prometió que iba a limpiar mi habitación el día de hoy- dijo Luna llegando al observatorio

-fue a la morgue lo citaron a reconocer un familiar suyo- dijo Celestia observando el telescopio

-no sabía que el anciano tuviera familia- comento Luna acercándose a su hermana -es tan misterioso-

-si- dijo Celestia -tanto así que ni siquiera nos dice su edad-

\- ¿habrá echo un pacto con la muerte? - pregunto Luna - ¿o la calaca no lo quiere aun? - Celestia no dijo nada y solo levanto sus hombros en señal de no se

En la morgue de Equestria en una especie de hospital de tres pisos de aspecto sombrío y aterrador en un salón donde había cuerpos equinos guardados en los refrigeradores

-ya le he dicho miles de veces que este no es mi hermano- dijo Skygrey viendo un cuerpo parecido a el -y no soy su espíritu- decía regañando con los que estaban que eran tres ponys médicos, dos unicornios y pegaso que era doctora

-mil disculpas es que usted se parece mucho creímos que revivió- dijo la doctora

-quizás me vea viejo, pero aún estoy en mis días solo tengo de edad...- no termino lo que iba a decir el viejo ya que mercenarios de la Galatic entraron abruptamente

-órale hijos de yegua engarrótenseme ahí- dijo Aspros con una chaqueta de cuero negro con Dryhorn y Borsky amenazando a los empleados que estaban ahí asustándose siendo amenazados por los mercenarios con sus armas

-no te mueves viejo- decían tres mercenarios amenazando a Skygrey el cual no dijo nada y solo se sentó en una silla sin hacer nada –así me gusta que obedezcas-

-órale cab... que ninguno entre a esta sala- decía el kirin a ocho mercenarios el cual salieron de la sala para vigilar el área

\- ¿que quieren? - dijo el empleado asustado como los demás salvo el viejo quien con una actitud seria observaba la situación

-no me chilles que el patrón no está de humor como para aguantar maricas como tu- dijo Borsky golpeando al pony chillón haciendo que la doctora gritara de miedo

-a ver idiotas seré breve y rápido así que más les vale que lo hagan lo que ordeno o lo contrario se mueren- dijo Aspros seriamente

\- ¿que quiere? - dijo el tercer empleado llorando ya que el Rino lo miraba con ganas de matarlo

-necesito que usen de su ciencia, física, biología o lo que usen aquí... me hagan un cuerpo que se parezca a este pend... de la foto- Galaxy saco de su ropa una foto dándoselo a la doctora

\- ¿quiere un cuerpo idéntico a el? - decía la doctora

-que sea idéntico que tenga su misma sangre, la misma cara de idiota, el pelaje, que sea para ayer mija o de lo contrario te quiebro- dijo Aspros tronando sus garras haciendo que el jabalí le entregue una bolsa el cual tenía ropa manchada de sangre y el historial médico del unicornio que se robó antes de venir aquí –ahí tienes lo que ocupas-

-necesitaremos revisar... lo archivos- dijo la yegua asustada

-Dryhorn acompáñala y si hace algo indebido te la quiebras como un perro- dijo Aspros

-camina!- el Rino se llevó a la doctora saliendo de la sala dejando al kirin con los rehenes

\- ¿que es nos hará a nosotros? - pregunto Skygrey

-tranquilo viejito, usted tranquilito y yo nervioso, no haga nada indebido o te dará un infarto- dijo Aspros acercándose al mayordomo -no pareces asustado, ni por mi apariencia ni nada, ¿acaso no me conoces? -

-se quién eres- dijo Skygrey -eres Lord Draco-

-el mismo, para servirte- dijo Aspros sonriendo malvadamente

\- ¿que no había muerto lord...? -

-está muerto para ustedes, así que no estén de chismosos- dijo un mercenario golpeándolo para callar al empleado

\- ¿que es lo que quieres? - pregunto el viejo desafiándolo

-solo he venido a esta morgue para que me ayude, es todo- dijo Aspros mostrándole el historial médico sorprendiéndose -solo quiero un cuerpo que se parezca a este unicornio- decía el kirin con la foto de Ignos Nigth en el historial - ¿es difícil pedir eso? - Skygrey sabia en el fondo que era difícil para el kirin encontrar un cuerpo idéntico a el

De vuelta a la batalla de lago agudeza

-no tienes a donde huir- dijo Dharak tirando la bazuca acercándose lentamente al carnero así que Fluttershy se armó de valor y se puso en frente del reptiliano protegiendo a Pams

-no tocaras al carnero, aléjate o disparo- dijo Fluttershy amenazándolo con su ballesta, pero Dharak como si nada siguió avanzando ignorando las amenazas de la pegaso amarilla -te lo advertí- Fluttershy dispara seis proyectiles rosados pero el reptil se movió esquivando los ataques velozmente sorprendiendo a la pegaso amarilla

-Fluttershy está teniendo problemas- dijo Applejack golpeando a un kirin Tiger con sus Nunchakus pero recibió el zarpazo de otro en la espalda cayendo al suelo así que Rainbow llega y patea a uno cayendo al suelo para luego arrojar su lanza al otro encajándose en el pecho matándolo haciéndose viscoso y negro desintegrándose, el otro kirin que fue golpeado por la pegaso se lanza para matarla pero Applejack le lanza una bola de hielo congelándolo cayendo al césped quemado quebrándolo la vaquera con sus patas acabando con el -hay que ayudarla Rainbow- le dijo a la pegaso corriendo y volando para ayudar a su amiga

-nunca se metan conmigo- dijo Rarity quien atravesó a uno con sus cadenas en todo el cuerpo del kirin explotando frente a ella manchándose de esa sustancia negra la pony -que asco- dijo Rarity limpiándose

-mi Pinkie sentido me dice que Fluttershy está en problemas- dijo Pinkie lanzando su escudo decapitando al otro guardia Tiger

\- ¿y que hay de Twilight? - pregunto Rarity así la pony fiestera le señala arriba y se ven unos destellos de luces chocando entre si viendo ahí la modista a su amiga princesa chocando con el alicornio robótico psicópata -parece que Twilight necesitara ayuda-

-yo no diría eso- dijo Pinkie apuntando en esa dirección viendo a mapache con su espíritu del lobo lanzando aullidos explosivos al robot haciendo que Twilight lanzara una Spiral Blast cayendo al suelo el robot donde Mapache ataca velozmente lloviéndole una lluvia de puños -ellas estarán bien-

-en ese caso vamos por Fluttershy antes de que aparezcan esos kirines feos- dijo Rarity corriendo con la pony quien saltaba

-aléjate… fuera- dijo Fluttershy retrocediendo sin dejar de disparar ya que Dharak los esquivaba sin problema llegando a ella dándole una bofetada cayendo al suelo la pegaso

-eres una molestia- decía el reptiliano viendo a la pegaso queriendo levantarse, pero no podía, Reyzord se lanzó al ataque, pero fue recibido por un colazo el cual termino en el piso el pobre animal

-Fluttershy, Reyzord!- grito Rainbow llegando velozmente -maldito!- la pegaso empuñando su arma voló llegando a él atacándolo, pero el reptiliano detuvo su arma con su garra deteniendo el ataque

-terroncito- Applejack llego levantando a la pegaso amarilla y al perro viendo a la pegaso luchando contra el reptiliano

-ah ah ah ah sheiiiaaaa- Rainbow no dejaba de atacarlo, pero Dharak detenía todos sus ataques soltándole un puñetazo en el estómago haciendo que la yegua escupiera algo de sangre poniéndose de rodillas

-Rainbow!- grito Applejack corriendo hacia el monstro lanzando tres bolas de hielo, acto seguido Dharak ve eso esquiva rápidamente acercándose a ella soltándole una patada en la quijada lanzándola al aire impactando en la tierra, Pams observaba la situación viendo como las demás manes llegaban

-oye tu aléjate de mis amigas!- grito Pinkie atacándolo con su escudo, pero para desgracia de ella el resultado fue el mismo Dharak ni se molestaba en contraatacar solo esquivaba hasta dejarla cansada para luego solo darle un golpe en la nariz cayendo rendida al suelo con los ojos orbitados

\- ¿quieres atacarme? - pregunto Dharak viendo a Rarity quien preparaba sus cadenas para atacarlo, así que lo hizo lanzo una lluvia de cadenazos, el reptiliano al ver eso comenzó a correr velozmente esquivando los ataques

-es rápido- dijo Rarity sin dejar de atacarlo, pero en eso Dharak salta en el aire así que Rarity movió sus cadenas hacia el pero el reptiliano comienza esquivar las cadenas deslizándose en ellos sorprendiendo a la unicornio quien recibió un rodillazo en la cara ya que estaba expuesta sin defensa alguna

-ahora que la peste dejo de molestar… vendrás conmigo- dijo Dharak viendo al carnero parado sin decir nada, pero de la nada unas cadenas sujetaron las patas del reptiliano - ¿es en serio? - decía viendo a su atacante

-ahora chicas- dijo Rarity quien le sangraba un poco la nariz mientras las otras lo atacaron sin piedad, Pinkie lanzaba su escudo así que el reptiliano se agacho tomando el arma protegiéndose de los golpes de la vaquera para después arrojárselo a Rainbow golpeándola en la cabeza, Fluttershy disparaba una esfera de energía así que rápidamente Dharak toma las cadenas jalando a la pony tomándola del cuello recibiendo todo el impacto ella

-Rarity!- grito Fluttershy enojándose, pero Dharak usa la misma arma de Rarity arrojándoselo a la pegaso apresándola del cuello jalándolo hacia el golpeándolo con su brazo extendido cayendo al suelo

-grooaaar- Reyzord lo muerde en una de sus costillas de sorpresa, pero el reptil le dio un codazo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente

-Garra Dragon!- grito Twilight atacando a Blackgate quien este le lanzaba su mirada laser haciendo que la pony lo esquivaba dándole zarpazos a la máquina, la yegua ve a lo lejos a sus amigas en el suelo junto al causante de todo viendo cómo se acercaba a Pams -Mapache!-

-no tienes que decírmelo ve!- grito mapache atrapando al robot alicornio en una burbuja mágica así que Twilight vuela para reunirse con sus amigas

-al final todos morirán ha ha ha haaaa- dijo Blackgate rompiendo el escudo con su fuerza volando hacia la caballero de cristal quien invoca su espíritu del lobo dándose de golpes ambos contrincantes

-esta es tu última oportunidad, ven conmigo oh...- aquel reptiliano no termino lo que iba a decir ya que la pegaso arcoíris le corta el brazo izquierdo con su Pzifer –de veras me sorprendiste… eso no lo vi venir- decía como si nada viendo su brazo en el suelo

-haaa!- Rainbow grito atacándolo junto con las manes y el perro quienes estaban de pie atacándolo, pero Dharak esquivo cada ataque golpeando a cada pony y animal con su otro brazo en puntos críticos en sus cuerpos dejándolas inmóviles en el suelo

-espero que hayan tenido suficiente- dijo Dharak esquivando de un salto una bola de fuego viendo quien fue

-no se quien seas, pero no permitiré que lastimes a mis amigos- dijo Twilight empuñando su Pzifer -graviga!- la alicornio lanzo ondas gravitacionales, pero no pudo superar la velocidad de Dharak llegando a ella queriendo golpearla -Reflega!- la pony invoca su escudo de espejos regresándole el ataque lanzándolo al suelo -blizza...- la princesa no termino el hechizo ya que los seis kirines restantes atacaron con fuego lastimando a la pony -aahhh-

-Twilight!- gritaron sus amigas viendo como los guardias Tiger golpearon a la princesa terminando en el suelo a punto de matarla pero

-alto!- ordeno Dharak levantándose mientras su brazo cortado comenzó a regenerarse mostrando su musculosa y escamosa piel sorprendiendo a los presentes -esa no es forma de tratar a una princesa- decía ejercitando su brazo nuevo

\- ¿quién eres? - pregunto Rainbow queriendo levantarse, pero no podía ya que estaba lastimada como las demás viendo al reptiliano con odio

-digamos que es alguien que no están a su altura- dijo robo Black llegando con una unicornio lastimada cayendo al suelo

-Mapache!- grito Rarity

-perdón... chicas... es… muy fuerte- dijo Mapache lastimada

-se acabó Pams entrégate o estas ponys morirán- dijo el robot con sus ojos brillosos mientras los kirines los rodeaban

-huye Pams!- grito Twilight

\- ¿que estas sordo? - pregunto Applejack ya que no hacía nada

-sálvate!- grito Pinkie, en eso una corriente de aire llego hasta el carnero

-lo siento, pero no moriré a garras tuyas Black- dijo el carnero -no ahora… ni nunca- en eso un portal de hielo aparece frente a él saliendo un lobo blanco grande de cuatro patas con una armadura de hielo que cubría su cuerpo con unas alas hechas de hielo también embistiendo al robo alicornio quien termino en el suelo en un largo camino de tierra

-pero si es…- decía Fluttershy sorprendía como las demás

-lo veo y no lo creo- dijo Rarity al ver aquel lobo

-Wind!- decían las manes al unísono al ver aquí al lobo de las montañas de Bóreas

-mátenlo- ordeno Dharak a los kirines cambiando de objetivo lo cual fue mala idea ya que Pams aplaudió con fuerza liberando una onda de energía que termino lanzando a los kirines por el aire acto seguido lanza unas raíces de madera de sus brazos apresando a cada kirin explotándolos a todos dejando impresionado al grupo

-groooaaar- Black vuela en los cielos yéndose a atacar al lobo, pero este comienza a volar formando un diamante en su pata lanzando miles de fragmentos hacia el robot quien con sus laser destruye cada proyectil, Black vuela invocando sus hojas para atacarlo, pero Wind en su pata izquierda hace lo mismo formando una hoja mágica brillante el cual estaba hecho de luz chocando con las hojas de energía del robot -miren quien se unió a la fiesta… el otro jinete-

-no te saldrás con la tuya demente- dijo Wind moviendo su hoja contra el haciéndolo retroceder –sácalos de aquí Pams- decía sin dejar de atacarlo embistiéndolo

-levántate- dijo Pams ayudando a Twilight -al portal rápido-

-no sin mis amigas- dijo la alicornio ayudando a sus amigas –Curaga- decía lanzando un hechizo de sanación curando un poco a sus amigos

-ni creas que escaparas- dijo Dharak yéndose a atacar a la princesa, pero el carnero se pone de frente pisando con fuerza abriéndose la tierra impidiendo moverse acto seguido Pams con sus puños canalizados de energía natural lanza raíces de sus manos esta vez con forma de manos intentando apresar al reptiliano, pero este se movía velozmente intentando escapar esquivando cada golpe

-rápido ponys- dijo Twilight ayudándolas a que entraran en el portal, la primera que entro fue Pinkie con Reyzord, después fue Rainbow

-pero ese...-

-muévete- dijo Twilight empujando a la pegaso arcoíris para que entrara Rarity, después fue Fluttershy seguido de Applejack quien cargaba a Mapache -Pams, Wind- el carnero vio a la pony en el portal, Dharak aprovecho que estaba distraído llegando a el de sorpresa sacando un cuchillo de guerra de su bota para matarlo

-dragón de Madera- dijo Pams haciendo que un dragón chino hecho de madera salga delante del reptiliano a tan solo unos centímetros de atacar al carnero

-grooaaaar- aquel dragón abre sus fauces atacándolo golpeándolo con su cabeza para después enroscarse en el para intentar comérselo, pero Dharak con sus brazos detiene las fauces del animal

\- ¿cómo hiciste eso? - pregunto Twilight

-con mucha paciencia- dijo Pams -Wind ya vámonos- decía entrando al portal con Twilight

-no se irán, la fiesta apenas comienza- decía Black sin dejar de atacar al lobo, pero este le suelta un colazo seguido de una mordida mágica que termino congelándole parte de su brazo derecho

-te arrepentirás de haber vuelto Blackgate- Wind comenzó a emanar energía helada de su cuerpo -Aliento del Lobo de Bóreas- aquel lobo abre su boca disparando un poderoso rayo helado el cual impacto en robo Blackgate causando una gran explosión en el cielo aquel lobo blanco entra al portal desapareciendo al instante

-ha ha ha haaaa- dijo Blackgate todo dañado con la falta de sus patas traseras, el brazo derecho y ala izquierda destrozada -ese ataque me dejo helado- disparando un rayo de su cuerno matando al dragón de madera que apresaba al reptiliano

-lo tenía bajo control- dijo Dharak quitándose la capucha viendo la situación -escaparon-

-por desgracia no contaba con la visita del otro jinete- dijo Black acercándose a él usando su magia para levitar

-si… aun no estas a la altura de ellos y los prototipos kirines necesitan más arreglo- dijo Dharak -regresemos no podemos hacer nada aquí- decía el

En el santuario de Bóreas

-gracias por tu ayuda Wind- dijo Applejack agradecida sentada en una roca

-de no ser por ti estaríamos muertos- dijo Pinkie recostada en el césped usando a Reyzord como almohada sintiendo un alivio

-creí que moriría- dijo Fluttershy sentada en el césped mientras los conejitos del lugar le daban un poco de fruta -muchas gracias-

-lo que no entiendo es ¿por que Black quería atacar al carnero? y ¿por que esos guardias Tiger se parecían aun kirin? - preguntaba Rarity sentada mientras Twilight le arreglaba la nariz con su magia sanadora luego de haber ayudado a Mapache quien saltaba de alegría pudiendo moverse nuevamente

-con esa forma de atacar me recordaron a Aspros- dijo Mapache

-olvídate de Aspros, ese reptil nos pateó el trasero horriblemente- dijo Rainbow -a todas nosotras-

\- ¿quién será por cierto? - preguntaba Applejack

\- ¿tú sabes que querían Pams? - pregunto Twilight al carnero

-me querían a mi- dijo el carnero caminando tranquilamente

\- ¿a ti… o a nosotros? - dijo Wind mirándolo con enojo

\- ¿nosotros? - pregunto Twilight

-por cierto… ¿desde cuándo conoces a Wind, Pams? - pregunto Pinkie Pie

-la pregunta correcta seria ¿el por que ustedes lo conocen? - pregunto el carnero

-Wind nos ayudó en el pasado junto con el dragón Hyndel- dijo Twilight -él es el maestro de Ember Paint la yegua plateada que vino hace tiempo-

-Wind instruyendo a alguien… lo veo y no lo creo- dijo Pams observando al lobo - ¿así que conocieron a Hyndel?, ¿y como ha estado ese viejo dragón? -

-volvió a casa- le respondió el lobo -el tiempo de exilio te afecto bastante… se nota que no has estado en contacto con la naturaleza-

-no me afecto simplemente estoy desubicado de la realidad- dijo el carnero -cuando pregunto por él, la naturaleza solo me dice que está mejor que nunca y eso es suficiente respuesta para mí-

-ya enserio… ¿este carnero es amigo tuyo? - pregunto Rainbow al lobo

-pues… algo así- dijo el lobo

\- ¿y cómo se conocieron? - pregunto Fluttershy

-esa es una pregunta para otro momento- dijo el carnero desilusionando a las ponys

-en vez de estar preguntándole, descansen y repongan fuerzas, en media hora los llevare de vuelta a su casa- dijo Wind –y una vez que se vayan tu y yo vamos a hablar seriamente y esta vez espero que no te vayas- dijo el lobo blanco molesto al carnero quien seguía serio sin decir nada

En Sweet Apple Acress en el granero

-y dinos Assiel ¿que opinas? - pregunto la abuela Smith hablando con la unicornio dorada quien se encontraba probando las muestras en unos barriles

-demasiado fuerte- dijo la yegua probando la copa -menos alcohol- decía mientras Apple Bloom anotaba todo en una tabla, Assiel se va a otro barril abriéndolo dándole una probada -esta necesita más alcohol-

-más alcohol…- dijo Apple Bloom anotando

-y este barril no sabe a manzanas… sabe a pera- dijo Assiel examinando otro barril

-el torpe de mi nieto debió haberse equivocado- dijo la abuela quejándose -Apple Bloom ¿dónde está tu hermano? -

-ya sabes esta con la...- decía la potrilla abrazándose muy cariñosamente lanzando besos por ahí -así mi vida como a ti te gusta, por supuesto que soy graduado de universidad-

-no seas payasa- dijo la abuela metiéndole un zape

-estoy tan feliz por tu hermano cariño, ya me temía que por esa musculatura que tenía, le tronaba la reversa- dijo Assiel probando otro barril asqueada al probarlo –este tíralo a la basura-

-gracias a Celestia que no paso- dijo Apple Bloom riéndose -por cierto, Assiel… ¿su amiga se encuentra bien? -

-soy una mala madre... perdí a mi bebe- dijo Ruby tendida en el heno dormida luego de haber bebido algo -vine por respuestas y nada...- decía toda desorientada -mi marido es un tonto-

-está bien- dijo Assiel -mientras que no sienta nada húmedo en su entrepierna todo está bien- dijo probando otra copa -este no está mal, por dios- dijo observando lo que tomo -la textura es como oro que brilla como la luz de sol y te da un ardor por dentro, pero a la vez da buen sabor, hay una fiesta en mi boca-

-ese es mi whisky de manzana especial- dijo la abuela apartándola del barril empujándola -y eso no es para probar-

-pero es delicioso- dijo Assiel - ¿puedo llevarme una botella? -

-no- dijo la abuela mientras la yegua dorada se quejaba como niña chiquita

-mama no, no quiero ir a la academia de vuelo… hay un bravucón que me molesta- dijo Ruby levantándose dormida -está bien ya me voy- la pegaso extiende sus alas para volar, pero al hacerlo Ruby cae en el lodo mientras las yeguas pusieron una cara de sorpresa

-le encanta mucho estar en el suelo- dijo Assiel sonriendo traviesamente

-Apple Bloom ve y prepárale un café negro bien cargado- dijo la abuela haciendo que la potranca corriera saliendo del granero mientras la yegua dorada se iba de hurtadillas a agarrar un poco más del barril de la abuela -y usted Assiel aléjese de mi barril o sentirá mi furia-

-carajo- decía la yegua maldiciendo soplándose el mechón de su cabello -se parece a mí mama, ¿lo sabía? -

En la morgue

-a ver pend... ¿que parte de que quiero un cuerpo parecido a este es lo que no entienden? - grito Aspros viendo en la mesa tres cuerpos de unicornio sin vida uno era café otro rosa y otro azul con crin plateada

-eran los más cercanos que tenía, el tercero se parece mucho- dijo la doctora asustada

-es una yegua ching... madre!- grito Aspros

-tienen la sangre y podemos pintarlo hasta hacerles la placa dental, pero...-

\- ¿pero que? - pregunto Aspros al empleado

-los ojos no se parecen en nada- dijo el pony llorando

-pues consigan unos ojos, tienen un montonal de cuerpos aquí no, quítenselos y se los pones, así de fácil- dijo Aspros

-no hay nada parecido a los de ese sujeto- dijo la doctora -tenemos rojos… pero no se parecen-

-pues entonces vamos a otro lugar...-

-el problema es que esos ojos no se pueden encontrar en ningún lado, es como una herencia genética- dijo la doctora haciendo desesperar al kirin

-Dryhorn quiébratelos ya me tienen harto- aquel rinoceronte obedeció preparando su metralleta para matarlos mientras los rehenes comenzaron a gritar y a llorar de terror puesto que su fin estaba por llegar

-esperen…- dijo Skygrey tomando la palabra deteniendo el genocidio -yo puedo ayudarte en eso-

\- ¿y cómo? - pregunto Aspros

-soy alquimista como tú, puedo fabricarte un cuerpo parecido al de la foto- dijo Skygrey, aquel kirin ordena al rinoceronte que se detuviera dándoles un respiro a los ponys

-no te veo cara de alquimista- dijo Aspros

-digamos que oculto bien mi apariencia... te ayudare, pero a cambio libera a los rehenes- dijo viejo

-está mintiendo patrón, déjeme matarlo- dijo Borsky, pero Aspros lo detiene mirando con seriedad al mayordomo

\- ¿que me garantiza que vas a cumplir con tu palabra?, para mí que solo los rescatas no más para perder la vida- dijo Aspros

\- ¿y que gano yo con mentirte?, ¿quieres mi ayuda? libera a los rehenes- dijo Skygrey, Aspros se quedó pensando por unos momentos viendo al anciano

-señores... saquen a esos pend... de mi vista- ordeno Aspros haciendo que sus hombres lo sacaran de la sala -más vale que cumplas viejo porque si no lo haces los caso y los mato, tienes veinte minutos-

-con quince me basta- dijo el viejo quitándose el abrigo que tenía mostrándose su camisa blanca y chaleco rojo levantando las mangas de la camisa, Skygrey se acercó al unicornio café -tome ese cuerpo y ponlo en ese espacio abierto- le dijo a Dryhorn quien ve a Aspros moviendo su cabeza en señal de que lo haga, así que el Rino lo hizo tomo el cuerpo y lo puso en el suelo, acto seguido el viejo con un pincel va hacia los atuendos ensangrentados con la sangre de Ignos poniéndole el pincel su sangre acercándose al cuerpo comenzando a poner runas mágicas alrededor del cuerpo

\- ¿que es lo que haces? - pregunto Aspros curioseando –¿que clase de alquimia es esta?, no se parece a la que yo hago-

-mi alquimia es muy diferente a lo que usted hace, lo hace para matar, yo lo hago por proteger y salvar vidas de los que me importan- dijo el viejo –estoy dándole la apariencia que quieres una vez puesto los símbolos con la sangre comenzara a tener forma y se parecerá a él, normalmente para eso se requeriría de un sacrificio para darle vida, una vida a cambio de otra- dijo Skygrey

-solo quiero el cuerpo… ya bastante lo tengo que soportar vivo el pend... ese- dijo Aspros

-me imagino que lo quiere para la recompensa- dijo Skygrey llamándole la atención a Aspros -está en los periódicos- dijo sin dejar de trabajar -aunque tengo entendido que lo quieren vivo-

-pues cierto marino lo quiere bien muerto y me darán el doble si se lo consigo- dijo Aspros

\- (¿marino?... ¿será posible?)- decía en su mente el viejo -y se pued...-

-menos charla y más acción viejo, el patrón no tiene tiempo- dijo Dryhorn observando junto con Borsky, así que el viejo termino de trazar los símbolos formando un pentagrama

-bien ahora el toque final- dijo Skygrey formando un último símbolo debajo del pentagrama el cual al hacerlo todas las runas comenzaron a brillar intensamente en un tono rojo cegando a los presentes

\- ¿que está pasando? - pregunto Borsky sin poder ver iluminando el lugar en un tono rojizo cuando la luz se disipo

-todos repórtense- dijo Aspros

-ahí seguimos patrón- dijeron los mercenarios

-patrón el viejo ya no está- dijo Dryhorn viendo que Skygrey se había ido de la sala –y nos robó lo que trajimos, el historial y la ropa con sangre, ese maldito nos engañó búsquenlo- les dijo a los mercenarios comenzando a buscar

-déjalo ya no es necesario- dijo Aspros viendo en el centro lo que había ahí

-por Celestia- dijo el jabalí impresionado, Aspros observo aquel cuerpo que había ahí comenzando a sonreír malvadamente olvidándose de lo que se robó el viejo -pin... viejo si supo lo que hacía, lo mucho que me va a beneficiar esto- dijo Aspros -solo falta el toque final- decía atacando con sus garras al cadáver que estaba ahí

-ya tenemos lo que queríamos- dijo el viejo fuera del lugar alejándose de ahí

Esa tarde en una bodega

-no soy un perro para que me estés llamando- dijo Gibson quien estaba ahí esperándolo junto con seis cabras marinos que lo acompañaba

-que carácter… ¿aun sigues sin poder acostarte con la princesa Twilight? - dijo Aspros en tono burlón haciendo enojar al sargento -pues alégrate porque muy pronto ya tendrás todo su cuerpecito en tu cama- Aspros chasqueo sus garras entrando Dryhorn al lugar cargando unas frazadas blancas manchadas de sangre aventándolo al suelo, Gibson se acercó a las frazadas destapándolas rebelando que se trataba del Caballero de la magia Ignos Nigth con un hoyo en donde estaba su corazón

-lo veo y no lo creo- el unicornio vino lo examino abriéndole los ojos viendo ahí los ojos rubíes del pony

-hazle las pruebitas esas de ADN y toda esa porquería que le haces a los muertos, es el al cien por ciento- dijo Aspros

-estoy impresionado Galaxy- dijo Gibson sonriendo malvadamente -se ve que no le diste piedad al estúpido, me hubiera gustado darle yo mismo el golpe de gracia-

-ya no lo aguantaba y me lo quebré como tu querías- dijo Aspros bien tranquilo

-excelente trabajo, sabía que podía contar contigo- dijo Gibson

-bueno ya fue tanto halago y toda la cosa… ¿dónde está my money?, como dicen los gringos- dijo Aspros

-tus siete millones están en camino-

-a ver a ver espérate, ¿que no habíamos quedado que el doble cab...? - dijo Aspros enojándose

-tres millones te los quite por los soldados que mataste haya en las tierras esas- dijo Gibson

-ellos se metieron en mi camino, tenía que responderles fuego o podría haber levantado sospechas- les dijo el kirin a las cabras que lo veían con odio

-di que al menos no te quite más, ahora desaparécete que quiero disfrutar esto, no me obligues a presionar esto- dijo Gibson enseñándole el control que activa el detonador que tienen en su cuello

-más te vale que estén completitos esos siete millones- dijo Aspros retirándose con el rinoceronte enojado, pero al final esa sonrisa cambio a una de felicidad al salir de la bodega -pend...- dijo riéndose al salir de la bodega

-dile a la oficial Nova que prepare una reunión con las princesas y caballeros, les tenemos que dar una trágica noticia- dijo Gibson a una cabra el cual se retiro

En el Cuartel de los caballeros

-bienvenidos caballeros- dijo Spike recibiéndolos luego de haber aterrizado la nave saliendo los ponys de ahí

-por fin en casa- dijo Rockaid saliendo del Arwing el cual llego hace poco junto con los demás

\- ¿sabes que es lo mejor de todo esto?, que esa cosa no voló en mil pedazos como yo creí- dijo Alex, pero en eso las turbinas del Arwing explotan soltando humo

\- ¿decías?...- dijo Shield mientras Rockaid ponía una cara de wtf

-que bueno que salimos de ahí- dijo Tennessee

-chatarra… me tomara todo el día y noche reparar eso- dijo Rockaid mientras Sweetie Bot lo consolaba

-relájate enano ahora que puedo hacer mi magia del caos tu nave quedara como nueva en un dos por tres- dijo Discord invocando una nube de algodón de azúcar el cual le cayó un rayo encima dejándolo chamuscado cayendo al suelo quedando inconsciente

-que raro… pensé que su magia funcionaria al salir de las tierras del presidio… ¿por que aún lo sigue lastimando su magia de caos? - comento Thorax

-porque fui yo quien lo hizo- dijo Trixie malvadamente usando su magia, en eso un portal de hielo aparece frente nuestros héroes saliendo de ahí las manes junto con Reyzord y Gore desapareciendo al instante

-chicas- dijo Spike feliz de verlas abrazando a Twilight –hola Reyzord-

-guau-

-tesoro-

-Cooper- dijo la vaquera corriendo hacia el abrazándose al igual que los otros que estaban felices de ver a todos los reales con vida

\- ¿a que hora regresaron? - pregunto Pinkie

-hace poco mi vida- dijo Brodek besando a su yegua luego del abrazo -tenemos tanto que contar-

-nosotros también, no creerán lo que nos pasó- dijo Rainbow con Alex

\- ¿que hace ella aquí? - pregunto Rarity viendo con odio a la dama de hierro

-tranquilas ya me iba- dijo Blossom retirándose

\- ¿que estás haciendo aquí Blossom? - pregunto Twilight molesta con ella

-no lo culpes Twilight, yo la traje aquí estaba herida y no podía dejarla morir- dijo Starlight portando su piel de oso

\- ¿y donde esta Ignos? - pregunto Fluttershy mientras los caballeros pusieron una cara seria

-supongo que tienen tanto de que hablar, esto será divertido lástima que no esté ahí para verlo- dijo Blossom yéndose cojeando

-Thorax y yo la acompañaremos a la salida- dijo Trixie yéndose con el changeling y al draconecus que seguía inconsciente llevándoselo con su magia, luego de unos minutos estaban en la mesa de reuniones del lugar todos contaron sus anécdotas de lo ocurrido recientemente a la princesa Celestia que llego hace poco

\- ¿de modo que Ignos se fue? - dijo Twilight con tristeza sentada en su lugar como los demás

-lo siento Twilight- dijo Ventus lamentándose

-al menos sabemos que está bien- dijo Pinkie

-que bien ni que nada- dijo Alex molesto -ese maldito de Kaiber casi lo mata-

-no puedo creer que Kaiber haya hecho eso- dijo Spike todo triste –creí que era un buen pony-

-es un Galaxy Spike… ¿que esperabas? - dijo Brodek

-esto no se va a quedar así- dijo Alex levantándose -le puse un rastreador a ese mocoso, en cualquier momento lo rastreare y lo buscare y sufrirá la consecuencias-

-hay que patearlos donde más le duela- dijo Brodek

-nadie hará nada, primero analicemos la situación, no debemos hacer algo estúpido- dijo Celestia -ya lo encontraremos- dijo la alicornio del día a su alumna quien estaba triste

-Paint me va a matar- dijo Starlight con la cabeza en la mesa sin la piel de oso-no solo no pude traer a su hermano, si no que perdí el brazalete que me dio… ¿dónde está por cierto? -

-ya tiene tiempo fuera pero no ha regresado- le comento Spike

-voy a morir- dijo Starlight tristemente

\- ¿entonces ese carnero está bien? - pregunto Celestia

-si, se quedó con Wind, se veía algo molesto con el- dijo Rainbow

\- ¿por que será? - pregunto Fluttershy

-no lo sé, lo que me interesa saber es ¿que es lo que quería Blackgate de el? - pregunto Applejack

-dijo que buscaba un "jinete" pero... no sé que de que hablaba- dijo Pinkie sacando pastel de crin comiéndolo

-lo que quiero saber ¿quién era ese reptiliano que nos atacó? - pregunto Fluttershy -se veía que era muy amigo de Blackgate-

\- ¿reptiliano?, ¿cómo era? - pregunto Ventus

-no lo sé cielo, era grande fornido, pero tenía una capucha y no podía verle el rostro- dijo Fluttershy - ¿lo conoces? -

-no estoy seguro- dijo Ventus - (¿será el mismo con el que me tope en el incidente?)-

-era muy fuerte y rápido- dijo Applejack

-nos metió una paliza, bueno… a ellas- dijo Mapache sintiendo lastima por ellas

-y a ti Blackgate- dijo Rarity callando a la caballero cristal sonrojándose

\- ¿y ahora que vamos a hacer?, ¿cómo encontraremos ahora a Ignos? - pregunto Rockaid

-tendré que verlo con las otras princesas y pedir su consejo, hasta entonces tómense el resto del día se lo han ganado todos- dijo Celestia -y Alex rastrea su señal, pero no hagas nada indebido hasta que yo te lo ordene-

-bien princesa- dijo Alex no muy de acuerdo con eso

-ya tendrás ese privilegio, eso te lo garantizo- dijo Celestia -se levanta la sesión- decía terminando la reunión haciendo que los ponys se dispersaran continuando con sus labores, Twilight y Celestia se reunieron con las otras princesas para saber lo que harán los caballeros a futuro, los caballeros se fueron a sus casas a descansar salvo Rockaid quien con Sweetie Bot comenzaron a reparar el Arwing, las manes siguieron con sus labores en Ponyville

De camino a la Boutique Carrusel

-esa piel de oso te quedara bonita una vez que le haga estos ajustes- dijo Rarity con la piel de oso que la examinaba con su magia – y podrás usarlo como un lindo abrigo de piel-

-gracias Rarity- dijo Starlight guardando la piel en su alforja

-Ignos fue muy amable en dártela, te envidio por eso- dijo Rarity -aunque siento pena por el oso que se la tuvo que quitar-

-la ley de la jungla- dijo Starlight riendo con ella llegando a la boutique, la unicornio blanca abre la puerta invitando a pasar a la yegua lavanda, pero en eso la puerta se cierra de la nada asustando a las yeguas - ¿que está pasando? - preguntaba ella mientras unos brazos aparecieron tapándoles la boca tanto a ella como a la diseñadora

-mmmmm- decía sin poder decir nada Rarity hecha una furia

-tranquilas chicas, soy yo- dijo Paint hablando en silencio

-mmmm- dijo Starlight viéndole su rostro

-shhhh… no hagan ruido- dijo Ember sin dejar de quitarle los brazos de sus bocas preguntándose las yeguas ¿que estaba pasando? -me costó trabajo que se durmiera así que no hagan ni un maldito ruido… ¿entendido? - las yeguas no dijeron nada más moviendo la cabeza en señal de si, así que Paint las libera

-cariño ¿que pasa? - pregunto Rarity hablando en silencio - ¿está todo bien? -

-te ves histérica- dijo Starlight hablando en silencio - ¿y porque hablamos así? -

-no, no estoy bien… no van a creer lo que me paso y necesito su ayuda- dijo Ember seriamente - ¿puedo contar con ustedes?, es de suma importancia- decía mientras las yeguas se quedaron pensativas

En otra parte de la cuidad

\- ¿ya estas mejor? - pregunto Assiel caminando con una Ruby sonrojada ya que la hermosa yegua dorada la tenía jalándola del brazo

-si... ese café me callo bien... no te me pegues- dijo Ruby

-sabes me siento muy feliz de haberte conocido, deberíamos de vernos más a menudo- dijo Assiel -ya se… ¿que te parece si te invito a mi casa?, para que conozcas a mi marido-

-señora Assiel- dijo un anciano llegando

-Skygrey ¿que haces aquí? - pregunto la yegua dorada -Ruby él es el mayordomo de mi casa Skygrey, pero le dicen anciano de cariño, Skygrey ella es Ruby mi nueva mejor amiga-

-hola- dijo Ruby librándose de ella para saludarlo

-mucho gusto, aunque, eso de anciano no es un cariño tan lindo que digamos- dijo el viejo -señora Assiel sucedió una emergencia-

\- ¿que pasa?, ¿está todo bien en casa? - dijo la yegua dorada

-si, pero a la vez se pondrá grave el asunto y bueno su familia podría estar en peligro, me gustaría que habláramos en privado antes de que tengamos otra visita inesperada- dijo Skygrey

-bueno- dijo Assiel algo dudosa -lo siento Ruby, pero tengo que irme-

-ah está bien, tu familia te necesita- dijo Ruby

-ojalá encuentres a tu hijo y bueno piensa en lo que te dije, si quieres verlos feliz sabes lo que tienes que hacer- dijo Assiel

-lo tomare en.…- no termino lo que iba a decir ya que la sexy yegua le dio un beso en la mejilla paralizándola por completo mientras se alejaba con el viejo -que yegua tan rara... es cierto Ventus… oye tú!- grito la pegaso viendo aun potrillo café con sombrero de hélice

\- ¿sí? - decía Buttom jugando con su consola portátil en el camino

\- ¿tú sabes donde vive Ventus Fast? - pregunto Ruby

-Ventus Fast, si es por esa dirección, encontrara una casa sobre un riachuelo- dijo Buttom dándole la respuesta que tanto esperaba

-por fin no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco llevo todo el día buscándolo- dijo Ruby

-solo un consejo señora, aléjese de la casa, ahí vivía un engendro maldito… así que si valora su vida aléjese del potrillo amarillo que vive ahí- dijo Buttom retirándose, la yegua sin pensarlo dos veces galopo por esa dirección que le dijo el potro hasta llegar finalmente a la casa

-Ven, Ven, cielo- dijo Ruby gritándole a la casa esperando respuesta, pero en eso a lo lejos vio a unos pegasos que llegaban así que la yegua se escondió en unos arbustos que había ahí asomando su cabeza para ver quienes venían llevándose una gran sorpresa -Ven…- decía viéndolo finalmente quien estaba acompañado de su pegaso amarilla

-si quieres puedo cancelar mis deberes y pasar el tiempo contigo- dijo Fluttershy

-no está bien, tus animalitos te necesitan… en especial tu estúpido conejo- dijo Ventus sin darse cuenta que su mama lo espiaba

-no me gusta verte así- dijo Fluttershy tomándolo de la pesuña - ¿hay algo que puedo hacer por ti? -

-solo quiero traer de vuelta a Ignos y así reunir a mi familia- dijo Ventus con tristeza

-lo vamos a encontrar, lo haremos juntos Ven, después de todo a la familia jamás se le da la espalda- dijo Fluttershy sonriéndole -eso me lo enseñaste tu-

-es cierto- dijo Ventus pensativo -no debo darme por vencido, que mal ejemplo te estaría dando-

-ese es el Ven que recuerdo y quiero- dijo Fluttershy sonriéndole

-no sé lo que haría sin ti Fluu, cuando Ignos desapareció tú estabas ahí dándome ese animo a pesar de que no te decía nada y me siento mal por eso-

-tuviste tus razones, cosa que me molesto, pero lo comprendí después, no sé lo que haría si algo malo te llegara a pasar- dijo Fluttershy

-tranquila… mientras tenga a mi familia real todo estará bien, me siento muy feliz de haberte conocido Fluttershy, gracias por ser la persona más importante en mi vida- dijo Ventus sonriéndole

-gracias a ti por dejarme estar a tu lado en ese momento difícil- dijo Fluttershy dándose un beso, Ruby quien observaba todo comenzaron a salirle lágrimas en sus ojos sintiendo como su corazón se hacía pedazos recordando las palabras que le dijo Assiel, no solo eso, las palabras de Reay que le dijo antes de irse a Ponyville, todo parecía tener sentido él había creado su propio viento y solo ella estaba interviniendo en su felicidad, así que se limpió las lágrimas salió del arbusto y se acercó a la pareja

\- ¿mama? - dijo Ventus rompiendo el beso viendo a la yegua - ¿que haces aquí? -

-hola cielo…- dijo Ruby con la voz entrecortada

¿está bien señora? - pregunto Fluttershy

-no, no es nada es... solo las alergias de aquí- dijo Ruby - ¿me dejas hablar un momento con mi hijo a solas? -

-claro... entonces te veo el viernes- dijo Fluttershy

-claro, cena, película… no me lo perdería por nada- dijo Ventus despidiéndose de la pegaso con un beso alejándose de ellos volando - ¿cómo me encontraste? -

-pues… pregunté y toda la cosa conociendo el lugar y me encontré con una yegua bonita, ¿que digo bonita?, era bellísima y bueno…- decía sonrojada

-veo que aun sigues teniendo ese miedo ante las yeguas bellas- dijo Ventus

-no tienes idea por lo que tuve que pasar, hasta eso fue genial conversar con ella, se sintió bien- dijo Ruby -aún sigo amando a tu padre-

-me alegra escuchar eso, pero aún no has respondido a la otra pregunta que te hice- dijo Ventus

-pues yo... yo…- Ruby veía la cara de felicidad que tenía su hijo cosa que le dolió bastante así que tenía que tomar la decisión correcta -pues vine hasta aquí porque no te despediste de mi- dijo ella sonriéndole

\- ¿viniste hasta aquí por eso?... que linda eres- dijo Ventus dándole un abrazo a su mama recibiéndolo con gusto Ruby –perdón por eso… pero tenía prisa-

-está bien lo comprendo tus amigos te necesitaban, me alegra saber que seas así de importante para ellos-

-no pueden vivir sin mi- dijo Ventus riendo con su mama

-pero falta alguien en tu vida ¿verdad? - dijo Ruby haciendo que su hijo se pusiera triste

-hay un amigo que está perdido en el fondo del oscuro abismo y me es difícil sacarlo- dijo Ventus -no sé si poder salvarlo mama-

-oye nunca digas eso- dijo su mama un poco molesta por lo que dice -si tu amigo está en peligro no te quedes ahí llorando como nenita, yo no crie aun llorón, eres un pegaso fuerte y valiente, atravesaste muchos peligros y sufriste en tu camino y ahí estas, vivo, debes esforzarte al máximo Ventus, debes ser fuerte por tu amigo que debe estar sufriendo, usa ese viento que creaste y sácalo de ahí Ventus Fast-

-tienes razón, no puedo dejar que ese idiota muera- dijo Ventus recuperando su valor -el me necesita más ahora que nunca, lo encontrare y lo traeré de vuelta a casa-

-ese es mi niño- dijo Ruby feliz por eso

-debo hacerlo antes de que la marine o algún otro villano lo encuentre y lo arresten… o peor aun que lo maten- dijo Ventus

-si... ¿espera que? - dijo Ruby sacada de onda –¿que tanto hizo tu amigo? -

-no queras saber- dijo Ventus

-Veeeeeen!- en eso un grito se escuchó a lo lejos viendo un pegaso rojo llegando -por fin te encuentro-

\- ¿papa? - dijo Ventus

-Ven… hijo… no tienes ideas por el camino que atravesé para llegar hasta aquí, me perdí y toda la cosa, pero por fin te encuentro, algo terrible ha pasado- dijo Reay sin darse cuenta que su esposa estaba atrás de el -tu mama está en Ponyville y está más loca, demente e histérica que nunca, debes escapar antes de que...-

-también te amo Reaynilus- dijo Ruby mirándolo con seriedad y frialdad haciendo que el pegaso volteara

-aaaahhhhhhh!- el pegaso pego un grito cayéndose al suelo -jejeje hola Ruby, ¿hace cuánto que llegaste? - decía levantándose con una cara de idiota poniéndose atrás de su hijo ya que temía lo peor

-papa…- dijo Ventus avergonzado

-llevo quince minutos aquí- dijo Ruby con un tic en el ojo - ¿de modo que soy una loca demente e histérica? -

-no, no como crees cariño- dijo riéndose el pegaso rojo -te amo-

-sigo amándolo, sigo amándolo- repetía una y otra vez Ruby –¿así que aquí vives? -

-si aquí vivo- dijo Ventus mostrándole la casa -no es muy grande, pero es acogedora-

-vaya- dijo Reay

-y no han visto mi trabajo, quedaran impresionados, si quieren se los puedo hacer un recorrido un día de estos- dijo Ventus

-estaríamos encantados cielo, pero tenemos que regresar a casa, ya sabes trabajo- dijo Ruby

-pero es muy tarde si quieren pueden quedarse a pasar la noche en mi casa- dijo Ventus

\- ¿en serio podemos?... no queremos serte una molestia- dijo Ruby

-ustedes me recibieron en su casa, ahora es mi turno de recibirlos en la mía y no se preocupen estoy solo- dijo Ventus - ¿que dicen? -

-bueno aceptamos con gusto la invitación siempre y cuando te invitemos a cenar- dijo Ruby -me imagino que tienes hambre- en eso las tripas de Ventus rugieron un poco

-hay un local que vende comida bien rica que esta para chuparse las pesuñas- dijo Ventus

-entonces vayamos haya- dijo Reay

-nada más voy al baño y regreso en un instante- dijo Ventus entrando a la casa rápidamente dejando solo a los papas

-así que tu...-

-no le dije nada Reay- dijo Ruby -tenías razón el ya creo su viento- decía con tristeza -no tuve el valor para decirle que volviera a casa-

-lo siento mucho querida- dijo Reay dándole un abrazo comenzando a soltar lagrimas -estoy orgulloso de ti- el pegaso rojo le da un beso a su esposa para que se sintiera mejor –por eso te amo-

-es muy lindo que me digas eso- dijo Ruby –pero sigo enojada contigo por decirme loca- decía pegándole en el hombro-

-lo siento- dijo Reay

-ya estoy listo- dijo Ventus saliendo de la casa haciendo que Ruby le diera la espalda para que su hijo no la viera llorando

-que bueno cielo- dijo Ruby

-vámonos entonces- dijo Reay

-es por aquí- decía Ventus galopando con sus padres de vuelta a Ponyville pasando la tarde familiar riendo, jugando explorando, cenando como una familia hasta llegar la noche

En el castillo de cristal en la sala de juntas las princesas estaban sentadas en sus sillas discutiendo lo que harán a futuro

-estoy en blanco, no tengo ni idea de lo que haremos ahora- dijo Cadence con las otras tres princesas hablando

-seguir buscando, las fuerzas del mal no descansaran hasta ver muerto a Ignos Nigth- dijo Luna –estaremos toda la noche en la sala si es necesario, Cel pide comida- decía la alicornio de la noche a su hermana

-como ordene su majestad- dijo Celestia con sarcasmo

-pero… ¿ahora dónde vamos a buscar a Ignos? - pregunto Twilight preocupada en eso las puertas se abren entrando ahí Spike y Shining Armor con unas caras de tristeza

-me temo que la búsqueda de Ignos termino- dijo Shining

\- ¿que pasa Shining? - pregunto Cadence

\- ¿cómo esta eso de que la búsqueda ha terminado? - pregunto Celestia

-lo siento Twilight, de verdad lo siento mucho- dijo Spike comenzando a llorar a mares

-Spike ¿que pasa?, ¿por que lloras? - dijo Twilight -Shining ¿que sucede? -

-hermana quiero que sepas que estoy contigo y debes ser fuerte porque lo que te voy a decir no te va a gustar- dijo Shining acercándose a ella preocupándola todavía

-explícate Shining Armor, no nos dejes en suspenso- decía Luna con un tono molesto

\- ¿ya les dijeron la trágica noticia? - dijo Gibson llegando de forma autoritaria

-comandante… ¿que significa esto? - pregunto Celestia

-lo que sucede es que algo terrible ha pasado- dijo el unicornio vino seriamente -lo siento mucho princesas, pero encontramos al criminal Ignos Nigth... muerto- esa palabra detono en toda la sala todas quedaron impactadas sin decir ni una palabra

-no- dijo Cadence sin poder creerlo

\- ¿que está diciendo sargento? - decía Luna sin poder procesar todo

-mis hombres encontraron el cuerpo del unicornio sin vida, fue asesinado... por Aspros Galaxy- dijo el unicornio vino –Lord Draco-

-Ignos... ¿murió?, ¿me lo mataron? - decía Twilight en shock sintiendo como su mundo se desmoronaba frente a sus ojos desmayándose debido a la impresión

-Twilight, Twilight!- grito Spike viendo a la alicornio en el suelo así que Shining la socorre levantándola

-hermana- dijo Shining mientras Luna le daba un poco de su viento helado para que despertara mientras Cadence comenzaba a llorar y Celestia cerraba los ojos sintiendo como la tristeza le invadía su cuerpo golpeando con fuerza la mesa sintiéndose una inútil sin poder hacer nada

-lo siento mucho altezas- dijo el sargento dándoles el pésame, pero en el fondo triunfaba por dentro ya que se deshizo finalmente del unicornio o es lo que pensaba

Regresando con el pegaso amargado y su familia feliz y alegre y amargada también, como dice el dicho de tal palo tal astilla, en fin, regresemos a nuestra historia

-wow estuvo delicioso- dijo Reay saliendo del restaurante con su familia

-comiste más de lo que debías- dijo Ruby

-solo me comí cuatro- dijo su esposo

-no hay si perdóname, pero te comiste ocho papa- dijo Ventus -no te hagas-

-oigan yo pague así que puedo comer lo que sea- dijo su papa -y tú no te quejes que te comiste doce- le dijo a su mujer

-tenía hambre- dijo Ruby sin decir nada más -eso es diferente soy mujer y tengo derecho a más, no soy de esa gente que come de más-

-mi amigo perdido llega comer hasta quince- dijo Ventus –dejándome la billetera vacía algunas veces- decía con melancolía

-oye… ¿esa no es tu amiga unicornio blanca? - apunto Reaynilus en esa dirección y viendo a Rarity caminando con discreción con una bolsa que llevaba con su magia tropezándose cayendo al suelo

-ratas- dijo ella rejuntando sus cosas antes de que la vieran

\- ¿que estás haciendo? - pregunto Ventus llegando

-aaahh… Ven no espantes- grito ella levantándose mientras Ventus la ayudaba a rejuntar las cosas -deja eso querido yo puedo-

-sabes que tengo que ayudarte- dijo Ventus rejuntando sus cosas viendo que eran nada y nada menos que comics -no sabía que te gustaran los comics- dijo Ventus viendo uno -y más cuando se tratan de los x-ponys- decía enseñándole la portada

\- ¿quién te crees que eres tú?, ¿la ley o que? - pregunto Rarity un poco exaltada sacando de onda al pegaso rojo - ¿estas espiándome? -

-no.… solo estaba con mi familia, te vi que caíste y aquí estamos- dijo Ventus señalando a su familia quien la saludaba a lo lejos -van a pasar la noche en mi casa y mañana regresan temprano a su casa-

-que lindo eres- dijo Rarity saludándolos a lo lejos, pero Ventus veía a la yegua que estaba un poco desesperada por que quería irse

\- ¿todo está bien? - pregunto Ventus

-si, si... todo está bien, es solo que no he tenido ideas para diseñar vestido así que...-

-por eso compraste comics, para inspirarte- dijo Ventus

-aunque no lo creas tienen buenos diseños, sobre todo el tipo de garras metálicas- dijo Rarity -mira la hora que es, tengo que irme te veo después cariño- dijo tomando el comic yéndose a toda prisa

-eso fue raro- dijo Ventus seriamente

\- ¿todo está bien muchacho? - dijo su padre llegando con su mujer

-no, no todo está bien papa, algo me dice que Rarity y el resto de su pandilla hizo algo estúpido y no me quiere decir que es, voy a seguirla los veré en casa- dijo Ventus dándole las llaves de su casa a sus padres yéndose a ver a Rarity al llegar a la boutique vio en la entrada a Starlight Glimmer con un pastel y dos pizzas reuniéndose con la yegua blanca

\- ¿te siguieron? - pregunto Starlight

-solo me topé con Ven, pero esta con su familia no nos molestara- dijo Rarity estando a punto de entrar, pero en eso un cierto pony detective cae de un árbol reconociéndolo Rarity al instante

-tuuu!- grito Rarity

-hay mierda…- dijo Shunk Kisaragui en el suelo levantándose comenzando a correr -no por favor señorita Rarity tenga piedad de mí, solo soy un pony que hace su trabajo- decía el pony corriendo mientras la yegua echando espuma por la boca comenzó a perseguirlo

-esta vez eres mío, no huyas cobarde y afronta las consecuencias, ¿que no tienes pantalones? - grito Rarity

-por supuesto que no llevo pantalones, aparte de gorda es ciega- dijo Shunk tapándose la boca por decir de más, pero fue demasiado tarde

-ahora si ya te cargo el payaso… vuelve- grito Rarity furiosa persiguiendo al detective

-Rarity déjalo en paz, carajo- dijo Glimmer dejando el pastel y las pizzas junto con los comics para galopar y alcanzar a la yegua antes que cometa un grave error, Ventus se acercó a la entrada de la Boutique sin que nadie lo viera

-muy bien ¿que está pasando aquí? - pregunto Ventus viendo lo que había ahí -un pastel, pizzas y comics, ¿que estarán tramando esas dos? y algo me dice que no es una pijamada- Ventus vio que la puerta estaba semi abierta así que decido entrar dentro estaba normal como siempre, pero algo no andaba bien –aquí está pasando algo- dijo el pegaso rojo revisando la zona, pero no había nada sospecho, pero en eso

-¿que fue eso?- dijo Ventus escuchando un fuerte ruido así que fue rumbo a la cocina pero no había nada pero nuevamente escucho el ruido y vio que era del sótano así que Ventus se armó de valor y se asomó en la puerta -¿Sweetie Belle eres tú?- decía intentando encender la luz del interruptor pero fallaba apagándose de nuevo pero nadie contesto aun así un ruido se escuchó adentro -los monstros del sótano no existen, los monstros de sótano no existen- dijo el pegaso repitiendo una y otra vez bajando las escaleras con cuidado -los... aahhhh- el pegaso piso mal y callo de las escaleras cayendo al suelo -eso dolerá mañana- dijo Ventus levantándose viendo que todo estaba sucio cajas viejas y otros objetos que había por ahí

-todo parece en orden, definitivamente Rarity debe limpiar este lugar de vez en cuando… ¿que es eso? - Ventus vio algo que le llamo la atención un sofá rojo grande de tres asientos, Fast lo analizo y vio que este estaba limpio de todo el lugar sucio este era el único mueble que se veía limpio -está cómodo- dijo Ventus sentándose -a Rarity no le molestara si me lo llevo para mi casa-

-ese es mi lugar- dijo un rostro iluminado apareciendo al lado de Ventus

-aaaahhhhhhh- Ventus pego un grito del susto apartándose de la figura cayéndose al suelo en eso las luces se encienden finalmente viendo que se trataba de un unicornio azul con barba con capa y capucha de aspecto acabado reconociéndolo al instante -Ignos!-

-...- aquel unicornio no dijo nada y solo siguió observándolo

-no puedo creerlo, ¿en serio eres tú? - dijo Ventus levantándose -no puedo creer que estés aquí- decía feliz de verlo, pero después cambio a uno de enojo - ¿que estás haciendo aquí animal? -

-...- Ignos no dijo nada y le dio una caja blanca con un moño rojo

\- ¿para mí? - dijo Ventus, Ignos movió la cabeza en señal de si tomando el regalo -hay Ignos no de...- no termino lo que iba a decir ya que un pastel de crema batida le disparo en la cara manchándolo

-bobo- decía Ignos como si nada

-eres un...- Ventus se lanzó contra el unicornio comenzando a estrangularlo -maldito unicornio, yo preocupándome por ti partiéndome el lomo para salvarte y me sales con una de tus estupideces, te voy a matar ahora mismo- decía Ventus lleno de ira tratando de matarlo en eso Rarity y Starlight regresaban a la boutique dejando las cosas en la cocina bajando al sótano

-no puedo creer Shunk se me escapara de nuevo, pero cuando lo llegue a ver lo va a lame...- Rarity no termino lo que iba a decir ya que vio a Ventus estrangulando al unicornio azul

-te voy a matar- dijo Ventus enojado mientras Ignos no podía hacer nada

-caracoles… ya se enteró- dijo Starlight maldiciendo

\- ¿crees que este enojado con nosotras? - pregunto Rarity

-una vez que lo mate ustedes estarán en graves problemas- grito Ventus viendo a las yeguas

-chatarra- decían las yeguas al unísono mientras la noche continuaba mientras Ventus celebraba a su modo el que su amigo había vuelto o por lo menos eso es lo que él piensa


	70. El comienzo de la redención

**_*Capitulo 70: El comienzo de la redención_**

La noche había caído, las estrellas brillaban intensamente y en la Boutique Carrusel un milagro había ocurrió y los que estaban ahí estaban felices y contentos ya que aquel ser querido que habían perdido había vuelto o por lo menos eso creían

-TE VOY A MATAR!- grito Ventus hecho una furia estrangulando con fuerza a Ignos luego de lo ocurrido anteriormente

-basta querido- dijo Rarity, en eso Starlight usa su magia para separarlo antes de que cumpliera su cometido mientras Ignos corría a los brazos de Rarity

-pegaso malo. me quería matar- dijo Ignos tristemente

-ya, ya, ya paso, estas a salvo conmigo- dijo Rarity decía consolándolo - ¿que demonios te pasa Ventus? -

\- ¿Qué?, ¿que me pasa? - grito Ventus -estoy partiéndome el lomo tratando de encontrarlo y este tarado me lanza un pastel en la cara-

-solo está jugando contigo- dijo Starlight

-que jugando ni que Holy Blade arreglando las cosas con su hijo…carajo- grito Ventus tratando de liberarse de la magia de la unicornio lavanda –suéltame que quiero matarlo-

-me está asustando- decía Ignos

-no le hagas caso cariño, no dejare que este bruto te lastime- dijo Rarity sin soltarlo -veo que limpiaste el sofá-

-si lo saque y lo limpie ahora es mío- dijo Ignos actuando de una manera extraña y rara más rara que antes

-es todo tuyo- dijo Rarity consintiéndolo

\- ¿que rayos? - decía Ventus viéndolo, así que la unicornio lavanda lo suelta no sin antes golpearlo con un guante de box en el brazo -aaahhh... ¿por que hiciste eso? -

-porque casi lo matas- dijo Starlight

-auch duele… ¿de dónde henos sacaste el guante de box? - pregunto Ventus

-de aquellas cajas, Rarity deberías limpiar este lugar de vez en cuando- dijo Starlight quitándose el guante poniéndolo en los cachivaches -digo si vas a tener a Ignos aquí-

-tranquila querida que yo me encargo de eso, hare lo que sea para que mi bombón este a salvo y sea feliz porque su felicidad es como la mía- dijo Rarity pellizcándole las mejillas haciendo reír al unicornio -mañana en la mañana le diré a Sweetie que se encargue de limpiar esto-

-a ver, a ver, que sigo sin entender… ¿que está pasando aquí?, ¿que está haciendo Ignos aquí? y ¿porque este idiota está actuando como un niño?, que alguien me explique ¿quién es el responsable de esto? - pregunto Ventus

-Rarity, Starlight ya regresé, ¿cómo sigue mi consentido? - dijo Ember bajando al sótano -hay mierda…- decía viendo a Ventus aquí

-era de suponerse- dijo Ventus con enojo -si no es el hermano que causa desgracias es la hermana mayor por dios-

\- ¿que estás haciendo aquí Ven? - pregunto Ember

-eso es lo que me gustaría saber- grito Ventus

-ese pegaso malvado casi me mata, me quiso asfixiar- dijo Ignos lloriqueando con unos ojos tristes estilo anime

-eso es terrible- dijo Ember hablando con el -no temas Igny que yo me hare cargo del pegaso malvado-

-oye… el empezó con todo eso y no.…- no termino lo que iba a decir ya que Paint golpea al pegaso con un bate en la cara cayendo al suelo - ¿oye que te pasa? -

\- ¿y todavía lo preguntas? - dijo Ember golpeándolo de nuevo doliendo -es solo un niño por dios- grito dándole otro golpe en el estomago

-que niño ni que mis polainas- dijo Ventus adolorido - ¿de dónde sacaste el bate? -

-de las cosas de Rarity, limpia este lugar parece una pocilga- dijo Ember a la unicornio blanca

-en vez de golpearme al menos podrías decirme ¿que rayos pasa aquí? - pregunto Ventus

-vamos al comedor entonces- dijo Ember, ya en el comedor las yeguas cenaban con el unicornio

-quiero pastel- dijo Ignos

-primero tu pizza- dijo Paint tomando la rebanada dándoselo con su magia -ahí viene el avioncito ahí viene... buen chico- dijo la unicornio felicitándolo ya que se lo estaba comiendo

-ok… primero, ¿cómo lo encontraste? - dijo Ventus avergonzado de ver a su amigo así

-con esto- dijo Starlight levantándole el brazo el cual tenía su brazalete -resulta que Ignos fue el quien lo tomo me sentí tan aliviada-

-segundo, ¿por que está actuando así? - pregunto Ventus apuntando haciendo que Ignos se escondiera debajo de la mesa

-no lo espantes- dijo Rarity –tranquilo nene no te hará daño-

-cuando lo encontré en el desierto mientras él estaba gritando de miedo como si algo lo quería matar, porque eso me dijo- dijo Ember con tristeza

\- ¿eran los Gate o los Galaxy? - dijo Ventus

-no, creo que era el mismo porque al lado tenía un cuerno de chivo, creo que quería...- dijo Ember poniéndose la pesuña en el cuello

-yo también opino lo mismo, porque cuando estábamos escondidos vi a Ignos hablando con alguien, pero no había nadie, estaba solo diciendo que es tiempo del fin de los caballeros reales- dijo Glimmer

-es increíble, tan grave fue el incidente ese que lo dejo así… maldito Blackgate- dijo Ventus sin poder creer lo que decían -lo que no me explico es ¿por que Ignos actúa de esa manera? -

-trate de usar mi magia para curarlo, pero su mente estaba fracturada y bueno… termino desmayándose- dijo Ember -estaba tan asustada pero cuando lo examine estaba bien pero después de un rato comenzó a actuar, así como un potro de siente años-

-maldita suerte que tenemos- dijo Ventus observando al unicornio quien lo saludaba -lo que no entiendo es porque está aquí en la Boutique-

-bueno necesitaba ayuda y fue la primera yegua quien pensé- dijo Ember

\- ¿pero por que no lo llevaste con tu familia?, ¿o lo hubieras llevado a tu casa? - dijo Ventus

-no quiero que mis padres lo vean así, me rompió el corazón al verlo, si mi mama lo viera no lo soportaría- dijo Ember –después pensé en llevarlo a mi casa, pero recordé que Kasidi estaba ahí y no quería echarla, a parte había marinos en toda el área-

-es cierto, últimamente he escuchado que hay mucha actividad marina haya en Canterlot ¿por que será? - se preguntaba Ventus - ¿y porque no lo llevaste a mi casa? o al menos se lo hubieras llevado a Twilight-

-si lo llevaba contigo lo estarías matando ahora mismo- dijo Rarity abrazando al unicornio azul

-y llevarlo con la ex… como que no es muy buena idea que digamos, con eso de que el sargentito eso se la está ligando- dijo Starlight –y tu casa pues bueno sus cosas ya no están, ¿que no te acuerdas que el sargento le confisco todo hasta su habitación que tenía en el cuartel?, todo lo vacío y bueno sus cosas de la mansión de sus padres se hicieron pedazos cuando estos dos pelearon-

-se me había olvidado ese detalle, pero al menos ¿porque no lo llevaron al médico o con el anciano? - dijo Ventus

-intenté buscar a Skygrey, pero no lo encontraba y llevarlo al médico es mala idea, cuando lo hice se me echó a correr- dijo Ember viendo a su hermano que lo saludaba cosa que le dio ternura a ella -le aterraba los médicos en ese entonces-

-ahora solo le tiene miedo al dentista el cobarde- dijo Ventus con odio al unicornio

-es mi hermano- dijo Ember golpeándolo en el brazo

-oye ya basta, ¿acaso tengo un letrero que dice golpéame? - dijo Ventus adolorido

-podemos curar a Ignos nosotras mismas tengo mi magia, tengo la magia de Glimmer y la mag... bueno lo que sea que tenga en el cuerno Rarity- dijo Ember haciendo que la unicornio blanca la mirara feo

-en estos momentos no tengo cabeza para pensar, me voy a mi casa mañana en la mañana regreso y veremos cómo vamos a curarlo- dijo Ventus -hasta mañana yeguas-

-hasta mañana amargado- dijeron las yeguas

-potrillo o lo que sea… estoy feliz que hayas vuelto Igny y te vamos a ayudar a ser el mismo- dijo Ember abrazando con fuerza a su hermano –y si no funciona yo te cuidare por siempre-

-quiero más pastel- dijo Ignos

En la Prisión de Arkhampony

-no puedo creer que Ignos... haya...- Twilight no tenía palabras debido a la trágica notica que recibió

-sé que es difícil para ti Twilight, pero...- a Spike por primare vez no tenía palabras para consolar a su princesa mientras recorrían los aterradores pasillos del lugar llegando a una compuerta que decía arriba "morgue" ahí en la entrada estaban Luna, Cadence y Celestia con una seriedad en sus rostros

-Twilight no tenías por que haber venido- dijo Cadence -Spike te dije que la llevaras a casa-

-ella no quería- dijo Spike -por más que le rogué quería venir aquí-

-tengo que verlo Cadence, quiero verlo con mis propios ojos- dijo Twilight queriendo entrar, pero Celestia no le permite el paso

-es mejor...-

-déjeme verlo maldita sea- dijo Twilight apartándose de Celestia bruscamente abriendo las puertas, ahí dentro no había nada solo una mesa con un cuerpo debajo de una sábana blanca junto a una luz blanca que iluminaba el lugar, era la única luz que había en la sala, Twilight se acercó lentamente aquella mesa temiéndose lo peor así que con su magia destapa la sabana y ahí frente a sus ojos se encontraba ahí aquel unicornio que conoció una vez y que significaba mucho para ella, tendido con los ojos cerrados todo pálido y frio sin movimiento alguno

-Ignos…- dijo Spike yéndose a un bote de basura comenzando a vomitar el pobre

-Spike- dijo Luna sosteniéndolo -eso es Spike saca todo- decía mientras el dragón seguía vomitando, Twilight seguía en shock viéndolo

-Twilight…- dijo Celestia

-no…-

-tranquila mi niña… todo estará bien- decía Celestia tratando de consolarla

-no… es el- decía en silencio

\- ¿que dices? - decía la alicornio del día

-no es el, míralo- dijo Twilight revisándolo -es diferente, no sé porque lo presiento, pero ese no es Ignos, no es el Celestia-

-Twilight eso es imposible, solo velo-

-no es el Cadence!- grito Twilight llena de rabia -no es el, no es el, no es el!- decía una y otra vez mientras la alicornio del amor la abrazaba haciendo que la princesa de la amistad comenzara a romper el llanto cosa que les dolió a los presentes sobre todo a Spike quien siguió vomitando el pobre

\- ¿y que haremos ahora? - pregunto luna - ¿le diremos a los caballeros? -

-se los diremos, pero no ahora y una vez hecho eso le daremos el entierro a Ignos que se merece, nos despediremos como el caballero real que es y que siempre será- dijo Celestia, en las cámaras de seguridad que había ahí Nova y Gibson observaban todo desde el cuarto de seguridad

-pobre Twilight, ósea se ve que aún lo amaba, que pend...- dijo Nova sentada lijándose los cascos -pero veo que tu estas feliz-

-no tienes idea la felicidad que tengo yo al verlo ahí en esa mesa, era como siempre lo había querido- dijo Gibson con una cara de satisfacción

-se ve que nunca lo has perdonado-

-no después de lo que me hizo hermana, de lo que nos hizo ese cab... hace años, por su culpa mis sueños se arruinaron y gracias a el estoy en este maldito trabajo lleno de pura corrupción- dijo Gibson -ahora que salió de la jugada es momento de continuar con nuestro plan de apoderarnos de los caballeros-

-pues si quieres podemos acelerar las cosas- dijo Nova llamándole la atención a Gibson -podemos usar el sufrimiento de la princesa de la amistad para que nos entregue el control de los reales-

-esa es la idea más estu... brillante que has tenido Nova- corrigió Gibson sonriendo

-obvio- dijo Nova sonriéndole dulcemente

-podríamos aprovecharlo en el velorio que se le hará, llegaremos ahí Twilight estará deprimida, le entregare unas formas que tiene que firmar y sorpresa el control de los caballeros será mío, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió eso antes? -

-porque fue mi idea bobo- dijo Nova

-prepara ese permiso Nova, lo quiero listo para el funeral- dijo Gibson

-de eso me encargo hermano, pero antes ¿que tal si nos vamos a celebrar a una disco? - dijo ella levantándose bailando -después de todo hoy es un gran día para ti-

-si… ¿porque no? - dijo Gibson -celebremos- decían ambos unicornios vino saliendo del cuarto de seguridad felices y contentos

En la guarida de los Gate

\- ¿estás seguro de lo que dices? - decía Gate quien se encontraba desnudo con unos vendajes recostado en su cama luego de aquella batalla que tuvo

-eso es lo que escuche boss, Ignos Nigth is dead, Aspros Galaxy is killed- dijo Straam

\- ¿cómo es posible que ese cab... se haya salido con la suya? - dijo Gate maldiciendo -ahora ya no podremos cobrar la recompensa-

-pero a la vez nos beneficia a ambos- dijo Straam -ahora que está muerto es un paso más cerca para matar a los otros-

\- ¿has sabido algo de mi sádico hermano?, quiero su opinión al respecto- pregunto Gate

-su hermano salió desde hace tiempo, pero no sabemos a dónde fue- dijo Straam

-bueno al menos el lugar estará tranquilo, sin su presencia que me enferma tanto- dijo Gate

La mañana siguiente Ventus desayuno con sus papas y se despidió de ellos en el tren puesto que tenían que regresar a nueva Leaf Green a continuar con su trabajo, pero eso no significaba que podían verse de nuevo así que se podrán de acuerdo para verse a futuro, una vez hecho eso Ventus regreso a la Boutique Carrusel a tratar el otro asuntito

-miren hice un pajarito… pio pio- dijo Ignos con un pájaro hecho de origami quien se encontraba en el sótano con Starlight, Ember y Rarity jugando con él en el suelo

-que lindo, has otra figura- dijo Ember

-pues yo escuche que con un golpe fuerte en la cabeza se soluciona- dijo Rarity sentando en el sofá con Starlight

-Rarity por dios esto es la vida real, se realista- dijo Starlight –un golpe en la cabeza, como si de verdad funcionara-

-vamos a comprobarlo de todas maneras- dijo Ventus con un gigantesco mazo de madera yendo contra el unicornio azul asustándose

-ya basta- dijo Ember quitándole el mazo dándole un golpe en la cabeza -tampoco haremos eso, somos ponys carajo no cavernícolas, podemos hacer algo mejor que recurrir a la violencia estúpida como ciertos fics que he leído, ¿de dónde sacaste el mazo? -

-la encontré en esas cajas, en serio Rarity debes limpiar ese lugar- dijo Ventus -pero cambiando un poco el tema… ¿me prestas tu mazo?, lo quiero guardar para cierto conejo que conozco-

-te lo regalo- dijo Rarity haciendo feliz al pegaso amargado

-lo que le espera a ese maldito conejo- dijo Ventus riéndose malvadamente -ya en serio, necesita un médico de verdad, solo velo-

-no quiero ir al médico- dijo Ignos escondiéndose entre las cajas

-tu cállate!- grito Ventus haciendo que Ignos le sacara la lengua –vas a ir y punto final-

-pegaso amargado- dijo Ignos –y feo-

-fea la más vieja de tu casa- dijo Ventus

-oye es mi mama!- dijo Ember mirándolo con enojo –y aún sigue siendo joven y bella como yo-

-podría usar mi magia y tal vez pueda arreglarle la cabeza fracturada de este- dijo Starlight

-no lo sé, podrías dejarlo peor querida- dijo Rarity –podrías convertirlo en un esclavo mental como a nosotras en el pasado- decía haciéndola sonrojar

\- ¿maaaas?... no inventen- dijo Ventus mientras Paint lo golpea en el brazo -lean mis labios, necesita ayuda profesional, ¿es que hablo chino o que? -

-las princesas tal vez puedan ayudarlo- dijo Rarity -si... tal vez con su magia alicornio lo puedan ayudar, en especial Cadence y luna con su psicología podrían quitarle hasta esa tendencia de suicidarse-

-no quiero recurrir a Cadence- dijo Ember –primero muerta que llevarlo a ella-

-Paint es Ignos, es tu deber- dijo Ventus -sé que detestas a la alicornio del amor, pero tu hermano necesita ayuda, hazlo al menos por él, Ignos haría muchas cosas por ti-

-tienes razón- dijo Ember mientras Ignos felizmente le hace un sombrero de papel quien le sonríe con ternura conmoviendo a la unicornio plateada -por esta vez me tragare mi orgullo, por ti Igny-

-así se habla cariño- dijo Rarity de pronto

-Rarityyyyy!- un grito chillón se escuchó en toda la Boutique -Rarityyy, ¿dónde estás? -

-Sweetie Belle aquí estoy cariño en el sótano!- grito Rarity en eso la unicornio blanca llego asustada -Sweetie Belle ¿que sucede? -

-Rarity algo terrible paso- dijo Sweetie belle lanzándose hacia su hermana abrazándola con fuerza sin darse cuenta que Ignos estaba ahí

\- ¿que te paso? - pregunto Starlight

\- ¿alguien te lastimo verdad?, ¿quién fue para ponerlo como camote? - dijo Rarity furiosa -nadie lastima a mi hermanita y se sale con la suya-

-nadie me lastimo- dijo Sweetie sintiéndose mejor

\- ¿entonces que sucede? - pregunto Ventus

-fui a la base real para ver a Rockaid y a Sweetie Bot, entonces llego la princesa Luna y le aviso a el a Alex y a los otros caballeros que estaban ahí... que Ignos... fue asesinado!- dijo ella comenzando a llorar

\- ¿queeeee? - decían los ponys sin poder creerlo

\- ¿cómo que muerto?, eso no tiene sentido- dijo Ventus

\- ¿nena está segura de lo que oíste? -

-si hermana- dijo Sweetie mirándolo a los ojos

-es que eso es imposible- dijo Rarity

-pero no puede ser, si a Ignos lo tenemos aquí justo ahora- dijo Ember sacando de onda a Sweetie, en eso alguien le toca el lomo volteando a ver la potranca viendo al unicornio acabado

-hola… ¿jugamos? - dijo Ignos con una cara de dulzura

-aaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Un vago!- grito Sweetie Belle sacando una sartén golpeando al unicornio en la cabeza cayendo al suelo golpeándolo una y otra vez -aléjate de mi hermana y amigos sucio naco-

-Sweetie Belle ¿que haces? - grito Starlight

-salgan yo los protejo- dijo Sweetie Belle, pero Ember le quita la sarten golpeándola con la misma arma en la cabeza a ella

-que vago ni que nada, es mi hermano burra- dijo Ember viendo la sartén que tenía -en serio Rarity limpia este lugar-

\- ¿Ignos? - dijo Sweetie Belle sin poder creerlo sobándole la cabeza - ¿en serio es él? -

-la niña mensa me lastimo, es peor que el amargado ese- dijo Ignos con tristeza escondiéndose atrás de Ember mientras Ventus lo miraba con ganas de matarlo

-ya cielo ya paso, nadie te hará daño- dijo Ember protegiéndolo -ten comete este pan dulce- decía dándole un cuerno

-genial... ya tenía un hambre- dijo Ignos comiéndose su pan feliz y contento

-si definitivamente es el, ¿pero por que esta vestido de naco y actúa como retrasado? - dijo Sweetie Belle

\- ¿retrasado?, ya lo fue desde que nació- le contesto eso Ventus

-pero si él está ahí, entonces… ¿quién es el que mataron? - pregunto Sweetie Belle

-no lo sé, pero lo vamos a averiguar, Rarity, Ember conmigo al cuartel, Starlight vigila que este idiota no se pierda o haga algo estúpido- dijo Ventus

-a la orden capitán- dijo Starlight -vamos Ignos vayamos arriba a jugar- dijo la unicornio quien este estaba emocionado yéndose a otra parte de la boutique saltando de alegría

-y tu Sweetie no le digas a nadie que Ignos está aquí o te daré una lluvia de coscorrones- dijo Rarity yéndose dejando sola a la potrilla unicornio

-está bien- dijo Sweetie –¿que acaba de pasar exactamente? -

En la casa de Blazy

\- ¿ya cómo te encuentras Selina? - pregunto Blazy portando una blusa negra de manga corta entrando a la habitación de la batpony

-como si me hubieran dado duro por detrás- dijo una batpony desnuda en su cama con su bebe comiéndose las pesuñas de sus patas traseras

\- ¿a cab... entonces fuiste a.… o que? - decía la kirin

-si no me doliera tanto el cuerpo te daría una cachetada por hocicona- dijo Selina mientras reían ambas mujeres -Groonz ¿cómo sigue? -

-tu pony wybern se recupera poco a poco, Grizzly se está encargando de eso- dijo Blazy sentándose en la cama de ella

-una vez que recupere fuerzas continuare con la cacería del unicornio- dijo Selina

-pues eso no se va a poder Selina- dijo Blazy seriamente

\- ¿por que lo dices? - pregunto ella

-hay chisme por ahí que dice que mi papa se quebró al unicornio Nigth- dijo Blazy

\- ¿Qué? - decía Selina sin poder creerlo -no me jodas- decía enojándose -ese cab... me lo volvió a hacer-

-de mi papa ya nada me sorprende- dijo Blazy jugueteando con su hermano

En la casa de seguridad de los Galaxy

\- ¿y les cobraron? - pregunto Borsky a su compañero matón quienes estaban en el patio trasero

-si, pero nos dieron siete millones que por que nos quebramos a los marinos que fueron haya y toda la cosa- dijo el Rino -ese marino nos jugó sucio nos partimos el cul... para nada-

-al menos di que nos dio algo además te recuerdo que también jugamos sucio- dijo el jabalí haciendo reír a Dryhorn

-la cara que pondrá ese sargento cuando se entere que ese unicornio no es el verdadero- dijo Dryhorn -solo espero que para ese entonces el patrón se haya quitado ese collar explosivo-

-por cierto, a ¿dónde fue? - pregunto el jabalí

-dijo que fue a ver una de sus estrellas- dijo el Rino

\- ¿una de sus viejas? -

-una de sus viejas- le confirmo el Rino

En la casa de cierta famosa

-y entonces le dije a Shondra, ¿cómo te atreves? esa era mi música tú te la robaste- decía Rara portando una bata dorada desayunando con cierto amigo especial suyo -estaba furiosa quería golpearla, entonces Kendra me sujeto por que iba a ser el ridículo mientras que Shondra se burlaba de mí, ¿puedes creerlo?, me robo mi canción creí que era mi amiga-

\- ¿quién necesita amigos cuando tienes enemigos?, siento escuchar eso bizcochito- dijo Aspros bebiendo una copa de vino escuchando lo que su amante le decía -lo mismo me paso a mí, me prometieron plata por matar a alguien y me dan la suma incompleta, ¿puedes creer eso? -

\- ¿que le pasa a este mundo?, por dios- dijo Rara bebiendo -ya nadie respeta la privacidad y el negocio de uno-

-y solo para que veas no pude matarlo y lo remplace que un viejo me lo fabrico con alquimia- dijo Aspros

\- ¿y porque no lo matas?, ¿no que tú eras muy bueno? - comento Rara

-hey, hey, hey para empezar el cab... con el que hice negocios fue un marino y no puedo hacer nada debido al collar que tengo, si le digo algo me explota la cabeza y me muero y que sería del mundo sin el mero mero Lord Draco-

-pero nadie sabe de tu existencia, según yo tu estas muerto- dijo Rara comiendo

-y así se supone que debe de ser, imagínate lo que pasaría si el mundo sabe que yo estoy vivito y coleando, todos perderían la cabeza y habría un caos eso de que el gobierno de Terragrigia le oculta muertitos que no están-

-y en Equestria apenas te conocen- dijo Rara

-a veces estoy feliz de venir a este reino mágico y toda la cosa, puedes caminar en las calles sin que los ponys te conozcan, bueno la mayoría haya mi ciudad natal uno me reconoció y bueno ya sabrás lo les paso por andar de traicioneros conmigo- dijo el kirin pasando sus garras en el cuello dando entender a Rara que él no le agradan los soplones -ojalá no me hagas lo mismo, tanta lindura que tienes y me salgas con una apuñalada en la espalda-

\- ¿disculpa?, tú me engañaste en primer lugar me dijiste que eras un ángel guardián y querías ayudarme- le decía la pony cantante desafiándolo

-y lo soy, ¿que no te estoy ayudando en tu carrera como tu representante?... te estoy llevando al cielo mi reina sigo siendo tu ángel guardián-

-si y en vez de eso recibo un ángel de la muerte- dijo Rara -eres como ese demonio que sale de aquella libreta mágica donde pones el nombre de la víctima y se muere-

\- ¿me estas comparado con ese demonio?... es lo más bello que me has dicho- dijo Aspros plantándole un beso a rara riéndose –soy todo un demonio de los más ching…-

-eso si- dijo Rara

-tu no más dime su nombre y me lo quiebro con gusto- dijo Aspros -como esa tal Shondra-

-no sería mala idea y... ¿que estoy diciendo? - dijo Rara riéndose de nervios bebiendo vino

-si ocupas algo no más pídemelo y con gusto te lo doy- dijo Aspros –estas en confianza-

-estoy bien así… veo que ese collar te molesta, te parece si te ayudo a quitártelo- dijo Rara levantándose de su silla tomando al kirin de la pesuña

\- ¿sabes cómo? - pregunto Aspros quien trataba de romperlo

-a veces de niña abría los casilleros de mis compañeros cuando no podían- dijo rara -estoy seguro que no tendré problema con eso-

-si lo haces te prometo que serás la futura señora Galaxy- dijo Aspros

-tranquilo… no muerdas más de lo que puedas- dijo Rara llevándolo a otra parte de su departamento

En el cuartel de los caballeros estaban las manes a excepción de Twilight, los caballeros estaban reunidos todos tristes luego de haber recibido la triste noticia que les dio la princesa Luna, ellos estaban en la sala recapitulando todo lo ocurrido

-Ignoooos!- decía Pinkie pie llorando a mares mientras Brodek la consolaba

-no es justo, sé que era un tonto, pero no se merecía eso- dijo Rainbow llorando de coraje

-entiendo cómo te sientes- dijo Alex furioso por eso

-discúlpenme por darles esa trágica noticia- decía Luna disculpándose -pero si no les decía se llenarían de una esperanza falsa y sin sentido manchando así la reputación de Ignos-

-está bien princesa Luna- dijo Rockaid

-hizo lo correcto en decirnos- dijo Mapache

-sigo sin poder creerlo, ¿que ese unicornio haya muerto? - dijo Tennessee sentando en el suelo mientras Applejack se recargaba en el dándole fuerza y apoyo

-a mí también me duele Cooper, ¿pero que se puede hacer? - dijo Applejack

-llorar- dijo Fluttershy llorando en silencio mientras el pegaso rojo ponía una cara de wtf -lo siento Ven, sé que Ignos significo mucho para ti yo debería ser fuerte para ti, pero no puedo-

-está bien Fluu- dijo Ventus

-no pareces triste- dijo Rainbow -ni Rarity, ni Paint parece afectarles-

\- ¿está bien capitana? - pregunto Shield -si quiere puede recargarse en mí y consolarla-

-estoy bien Shield es solo... que... ¿están seguros que es él? - pregunto Ember

-yo le hice la autopsia, sus princesas lo reconocieron, era Ignos Nigth, ¿que más quieren pedir? - dijo Gibson presentándose frente al grupo con una actitud seria

\- ¿cómo murió? - pregunto Rarity de curiosa

-Lord Draco acabo con su vida- decía Gibson sintiendo como los ponys se les congelo la sangre y a la vez hervía de rabia y desesperación -pero era lo mejor-

\- ¿a que te refieres Gibson? - pregunto Ventus

-si lo hubieran encontrado su destino seria el mismo debido a sus crímenes, la muerte era lo único que lo aguardaba-

-mi hermano no es un asesino- dijo Ember furiosa con el sargento haciendo que Rarity la detenga

-con el debido respeto sargento ¿esta cien por ciento seguro que Ignos de verdad es un asesino? -

-sé que le parece difícil señorita Rarity, pero las pru...-

-a mí las pruebas me importan un bledo- dijo la unicornio blanca -llevo conociendo a Ignos desde hace mucho, desde que Twilight lo trajo a vivir a Ponyville, a mí me pareció un buen chico, era raro lo admito, pero tenía sus razones y conociéndolo mejor llegue a sentirle un profundo cariño llegando a respetarlo y apreciarlo-

-Rari...-

-cállese y déjeme terminar- dijo Rarity callando a Gibson sorprendiendo al grupo -desde que usted y su hermana llegaron aquí he notado que le tiene un profundo rencor hacia mi amigo, poco a poco me he dado cuenta de eso el cómo lo veía con odio, no… era desprecio como si él le hubiera hecho algo malo-

-no sé de que me está hablando, solo hago mi trabajo en juzgar y atrapar a los criminales- dijo Gibson -Ignos Nigth es un criminal-

-no, para usted es un criminal, pero para mí no, yo no lo veo así- dijo Rarity -no sé que paso entre usted e Ignos, pero algo me dice que él le hizo algo y por eso no lo quiere perdonar- aquel unicornio vino solo se rio levemente

-se ve que te encanta leer novelas de misterio y de drama, pero entre el unicornio Nigth y yo no hay nada, él es un criminal y punto final- decía respondiéndole a la yegua calmadamente -y no hay nada que demuestre que es inocente a menos que el reviva de entre los muertos-

-de hecho...- Ventus rápidamente se calla para que no dijera de mas

\- ¿hay algo que quieras compartirnos Fast? - pregunto Gibson

-nada señor- dijo Ventus

-bien, si no tienen nada que decir entonces me retiro tengo que hacer una solicitud para...-

-no se llevará el cuerpo sargento- dijo Luna -el merece ser enterrado aquí con honor por su gran servicio a este reino, a pesar de que usted no esté de acuerdo él era un caballero real, merece un entierro digno-

-bien... denle el poco honor que le queda- dijo el sargento retirándose dejando impresionado a los presentes

\- ¿pueden creer a ese cab...? -

-Rockaid!- grito Mapache

\- ¿dónde está Twilight? - pregunto Ventus

-ni idea, lo único que te diré es que ella no quiere ver a nadie- dijo Shield

En la boutique carrusel

-eso es Ignos, juega con tus legos- dijo Starlight viendo al unicornio jugando en la sala armando cosas mientras ella recostada en un cojín leía un libro de hechizos buscando el modo de reparar su mente -tu juega y yo… encontrare… el modo… de salvarte- la unicornio lavanda se quedó dormida mientras Ignos como si nada seguía jugando de pronto

-Ignos…- una voz misteriosa le llamo la atención –ven aquí Ignos-

-…- Ignos escucho la voz dejando de jugar comenzando a seguir la voz que decía "por aquí Ignos" así que salió de la Boutique sin que Starlight se diera cuenta –¿hola…?- preguntaba el unicornio tímidamente

-ven Ignos, es tiempo de acabar con tu misión- decía viendo a su yo fantasma –ven acercarte-

-me dijeron que no debo hablar con extraños- dijo Ignos

-no soy un extraño, soy tu- decía sonriendo malvadamente –ven-

-no lo escuches- decía otra voz en eso alguien se aparece frente al unicornio viendo que se trataba de un pequeño alicornio color morado oscuro crin plateada y ojos color verde limón quien portaba un chaleco verde con detalles dorado rodeado de un aura blanca en todo su cuerpo –por favor no vayas con el-

\- ¿quién eres tú? - pregunto Ignos al ver al niño

-aléjate de él, solo quiere acabar con tu vida!- grito su yo fantasma enojándose –él es el enemigo, ven conmigo solo yo puedo salvarte-

-por favor, si vas con él a donde te llevara jamás podrás volver- dijo el pequeño alicornio –soy un amigo tuyo a quien conociste una vez… ven conmigo tu y yo nos divertiremos- decía sonriéndole

\- ¿en verdad eres mi amigo? - decía Ignos no muy convencido

-confía en mi- dijo el potrillo empezando a caminar así que el unicornio azul no dijo nada más y comenzó a seguirlo maldiciendo su otro yo por dentro alejándose poco a poco de la boutique

En la casa de los padres de Twilight, la princesa de la amistad se encontraba sentada en la cama de su habitación a oscuras con una actitud seria sin mostrar emoción alguna, solo estaba ahí sin hacer nada teniendo en su pesuña una flor de loto echa de cristal, la misma flor que le regalo Ignos la primera vez que llego a Ponyville

-iré a prepararme algo en la cocina, ¿quieres que te traiga algo? - pregunto Spike

-no tengo hambre- dijo Twilight fríamente –déjame sola-

-si... necesitas algo... llámame- dijo Spike retirándose en eso la princesa Celestia entra para verla

-ya tengo todo listo para el funeral Twilight, solo queda decirle la trágica notica a su familia- dijo Celestia acercándose más a la pony quien seguía fría sentándose al lado de ella

-Paint se debe de haber encargado de eso- dijo Twilight -es mi culpa, no debí haber terminado con él, si no hubiera hecho eso el estaría aquí con su familia, con los reales, con mis amigas, conmigo... yo debería estar entre los muertos no el-

-tú no tienes la culpa de nada Twilight, nadie sabía que esto ocurriría- Celestia la toma de su nuca con su brazo izquierdo poniéndola en su pecho

-pero como princesa debí haber hecho algo- dijo ella

-las alicornios no somos perfectas Twilight, también nos equivocamos y cometemos nuestros errores- decía Celestia con un dolor en su alma al ver a su querida alumna en ese estado

\- ¿crees que Ignos me pueda perdonar? - pregunto la alicornio morada

-si aún le sigues teniendo afecto por el de seguro lo entenderá- dijo Celestia -y si yo pudiera hacer algo por ti con tal de verte sonreír otra vez estaría dispuesto usar todo mi poder alicornio para revivirlo perdiendo mi inmortalidad para no verte triste otra vez-

-no lo hagas por favor, ya perdí a Ignos, no quiero perderte a ti también- dijo Twilight mirándola a los ojos -tu misma lo dijiste, la vida tiene que seguir después de todo morir es parte del ciclo natural-

-a todos no tiene que llegar algún día- dijo Celestia -debemos ser fuertes Twilight y no manchar la reputación de nuestros caídos-

-lo extraño mucho- dijo Twilight comenzando a llorar mientras Celestia la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas permitiendo que se desahogara su querida estudiante hasta quedar profundamente dormidas ambas princesas en la cama abrazadas una a la otra, en la puerta Cadence estaba ahí observando todo cerrando la puerta en silencio dejándolas solas

\- ¿que paso? - pregunto Nigth Light quien estaba con su esposa, Shining con su bebe y Spike esperando respuesta

-se durmieron- dijo Cadence

-me duele ver a Twilight así, si de por si las heridas de su corazón se abrían y cerraban ahora será más difícil curarla- dijo Spike recargado en la chimenea

-debemos ser fuertes por ella- dijo Shining sentando en el sofá con Flurry en sus piernas quien observaba a toda su familia viendo que estaban tristes, así que intento alegrarlos al lanzarle uno de los juguetes a Spike, pero fue inútil seguía todo igual de deprimente

-sé que quieres alegrarnos mi amor, pero no tenemos fuerzas para sonreír- dijo Cadence acercándose a ella tomándola con su magia para abrazarla con fuerza quien la bebe correspondió el abrazo -gracias Flurry de verdad lo necesitaba-

-te ves seria Velvet- dijo Spike observando a la unicornio blanca toda seria sentada al lado de su marido sin decir palabra alguna –deberías estar feliz, ¿no soñaste con ese día? -

-digo muchas cosas sin sentido Spike y si no lo niego, he deseado que ese inmaduro se alejara de mi hija, pero... no de esa manera- dijo Velvet

-mama- dijo Shining sin poder creer lo que decía su madre

-desde el día que lo vi tenia deseos de asfixiarlo con una almohada, deseaba que un rayo lo partiera a la mitad, que desapareciera de este mundo siendo tragado por un agujero negro, en serio no lo aguantaba y menos cuando estaba con mi hija- dijo Velvet con furia en su interior –debería estar feliz bailando en su tumba festejando con Nigth light de una manera salvaje y suculenta... pero en vez de felicidad estoy sintiendo una tristeza que invade mi alma... lo que más odie de ese muchacho y lo digo de corazón, es que hacía feliz a mi hija- Velvet comenzó a soltar unas lágrimas en sus ojos -ahora mi hija ya no volverá a sonreír nunca más-

-mama mi hermana estará bien, sé que fue un golpe bajo para ella, pero te recuerdo que tiene al sargento Gibson- dijo Shining

-sé que ese unicornio es un buen partidario para ella, pero no será lo mismo Shining, cuando estaba con Ignos se oirá extraño, pero había una chispa magia- dijo Velvet -dime una cosa cielo… ¿si Cadence muere serias feliz con otra yegua? -

-entiendo tu punto de vista mama, estaría devastado como mi hermana- dijo Shining -pero al menos tendría a mi hija y ella seria mi razón para seguir adelante con tal de volver a ver su felicidad- Cadence lo miro con ternura sonriéndole conmoviéndose por las palabras que dijo –tendría otra mujer, pero Cadence siempre será el amor de mi vida-

-yo también estaría igual que Shining- dijo Cadence haciendo que su marido le sonriera

En la Boutique Carrusel

-zzz... Twilight otra vez con tus lecciones de amistad... zzz ponme otra cosa mejor... zzzz- decía la Starlight dormida en el sofá –no, no quiero… Trixie es muy poderosa-

-así es Starlight yo soy mejor que tu- dijo la maga -LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE!- gritaba ella espantando a la yegua cayendo al suelo

-Trixie... que... ¿que estás haciendo aquí? - pregunto Glimmer levantándose - ¿y que haces con eso? - preguntaba ella viendo a la yegua azul con un atuendo diferente al que tenia

\- ¿Qué… esto? - dijo la maga modelándolo para ella el cual era una cazadora color purpura con el logo de la marina en su espalda - ¿te gusta? -

-por dios, ¿que hiciste ahora? - pregunto Glimmer

-nada solamente me uní a la Marine- dijo la maga presumiéndole -sorpresa-

\- ¿que tu queee? - grito Starlight

-resulta que Blossom Cero se sorprendió con mis increíbles habilidades durante la guerra del presidio y como amablemente la lleve al hospital pues me contrato para mantenerle informada de todo lo que hace la bola de… bueno los caballeros- dijo Trixie -en lo que ella se recupera y a la vez trabajando en otra cosas-

-por el amor de... Celestia, ¿en que estabas pensando? - pregunto Starlight sin poder creer la idiotez que hizo su querida y adorada amiga

-oye, la pony hada esa me pagara tres esmeraldas al día, no podía rechazar una oferta como esta- dijo Trixie -en fin, si me disculpas tengo que trabajar, ¿que han estado haciendo los caballeros últimamente? -

-Trixie… serás mi amiga, pero no voy a ayudarte en tu trabajo- dijo Starlight

-pero Starlight tengo que hacer mis reportes o no me paga- dijo Trixie -las amigas tienen que ayudarse-

-las amigas no se traicionan por esmeraldas- dijo Starlight sentándose en donde estaba dándose cuenta de algo que le llamo la atención -hay no…- la unicornio lavanda alarmada comenzó a alterarse comenzando a buscar- ¿dónde está?, ¿dónde está? - Starlight busco en toda la Boutique, pero nada - ¿dónde estás? -

\- ¿que te pasa? - pregunto Trixie llegando a la sala con ella

-no lo encuentro!- grito Starlight

\- ¿a quién? -

-a Ignos!- grito Glimmer

\- ¿Ignos está aquí? - dijo Trixie impresionada y a la vez emocionada -eso es increíble, ese si que es un gran chisme- decía sacando una libreta con su magia - ¿hace cuando que volvió? -

-olvídate de eso tengo que encontrarlo!- grito Starlight

\- ¿cuál es el problema? - pregunto Trixie -de seguro volverá, tal vez fue a comer-

-no si tiene la mente de un niño de seis años!- grito Starlight saliendo de la Boutique -tengo que encontrarlo antes de que algo malo le pase y no me lo valla a perdonar-

-espera voy contigo... esto se pone interesante, voy a recibir bonos por esto- dijo Trixie siguiéndola buscando al unicornio por todo Ponyville

En el cuartel de los caballeros en la habitación de Paint

-no, no y no.… no voy a hacer eso- dijo Ventus sentando en un cojín negándose -no voy a ocultar más secretos a mis amigos-

-tienes que hacerlo Ven, es tu mejor amigo y lo quieres- dijo Ember

-soy su amigo y hasta ahí, ni que fuera del otro bando- dijo Ventus -tú lo amas más que yo, eso todo el mundo lo sabe además tu tuviste la culpa que lo regresaras a su niñez-

-usaría mi magia otra vez, pero tengo miedo que tal si lo empeoro todavía - dijo Ember

\- ¿más de lo que ya está?, Paint el cree que es un niño, un mocoso, lo que necesitas ahora es a toda la familia real- dijo Ventus

-si les decimos eso Gibson se enterará y de seguro me lo va a matar- dijo Ember dando vueltas a la manzana –Ven, Rarity está de acuerdo con esto solo será temporal hasta que encuentre el modo...-

-...de decírselo a Twilight- dijo Ventus -ella tiene que saberlo, la pobre esta devastada-

-ya lo sé- dijo Ember pensativa

\- ¿entonces por que no se lo dices? - dijo Ventus

-porque no quiero que se vean con odio, ya que fue mi culpa que se hayan separado y si se ven de seguro Igny se volverá a ir y ya no lo volveré a ver nunca más en mi vida!- grito Ember exasperada comprendiendo lo que el pegaso le estaba diciendo -no eres el único que sufrió Ventus, sentí que mi mundo se desmoronaba, no quiero perderlo otra vez- decía sentándose en su cama con tristeza

-sé que no fue fácil para esos dos, pero entiéndelo Twilight está muy mal, Luna me lo dijo- dijo Ventus acercándosele -es hora de que esos dos se hablen y sanen esas heridas-

\- ¿pero y si no lo hacen? - pregunto Ember

-tendrán que hacerlo, tarde o temprano- dijo Ventus poniendo sus pesuñas en sus mejillas -es hora de que este maldito drama acabe, la familia tiene que volver a reunirse una vez más-

\- ¿que tienes en mente? - pregunto Paint

-lo primero que haremos será llevarnos a Ignos con el viejo, lo llevaremos con su familia y lo ayudaran a que vuelva a ser el mismo idiota que queremos, después lo llevare al castillo para que Twilight lo vea y hablen y si no se quieren ver pues los encerramos en la biblioteca hasta que hablen o se maten- dijo Ventus

-eres tan sádico... hagámoslo- dijo Ember plantándole un beso en sus pesuñas comenzado a alegrase -llevemos al idiota de mi hermano con mis padres-

-tus papas estarán felices por eso- dijo Ventus desapareciendo mágicamente ambos ponys yendo a la Boutique Carrusel

Luego de preguntas y sustos de los residentes Starlight y Trixie llegaron al bosque Everfree

-Ignos... ven muchacho aquí estamos bonito!- gritaba Trixie y a la vez silbándole

-por última vez Trixie… es un unicornio… no un perro!- grito Starlight - ¿quién haría esa barbaridad? -

-bueno lo estoy intentando, ¿tú que has hecho hasta ahora? - pregunto la maga

-he usado mi magia para encontrarlo- Starlight ilumino su cuerno viendo una luz ultravioleta mostrando las pisadas del unicornio –es por aquí… deprisa- decía ella siguiendo el rastro

-oye ¿a dónde me llevas? - decía el unicornio azul siguiendo al pequeño alicornio misterioso

-es por aquí, no falta poco- decía el niño sonriéndole un poco

-eres tan extraño ¿lo sabias? - Ignos había llegado al castillo abandonado de las hermanas, este entro el lugar llegando al cuarto del trono ahí el potrillo que siguió puso una actitud seria cambiando su rostro de alegría a uno de enojo - ¿que hacemos aquí?, ¿aquí jugaremos? -

-tú me das lastima- dijo aquel pequeño alicornio enojándose

\- ¿por que estás enojado? - decía el unicornio asustado - ¿que te hice? -

\- ¿y todavía lo preguntas? - decía expulsando energía de su cuerpo -gracias a ese loco has perdido todo-

-yo no perdí a nadie- dijo Ignos -tengo a mi hermana a mi familia a.… a.… te tengo a ti niño que brilla extrañamente-

-no es verdad!- grito el potrillo -no tienes nada, no eres quien dices ser, ¿que acaso no me recuerdas? - decía el pequeño alicornio

-no lo sé... ahora que lo pienso tu cara me es conocida, pero... no se... pero como que te había visto en alguna parte- dijo Ignos

-gracias a ti todos lo que amas se irán, si no recuperas aquello que has perdido... olvidaste tu propósito!- grito el niño, esas palabras hicieron que reaccionara el unicornio recordando cierta pesadilla que tuvo en las tierras del presidio y otras cosas más comenzando a sentir unos fuertes dolores de cabeza cayendo al suelo comenzado a recordar todo lo que había hecho en su vida hasta a llegar el fatídico día

-tu cerebro no puede más, solo tienes una cosa que hacer- dijo su yo fantasma apareciéndose mientras Ignos trataba de levantarse, pero los dolores en su cabeza eran fuertes -unirte a tus ancestros, vamos te daré esa muerte digna que deseas-

-no lo escuches, no dejes que la ira te domine- dijo el pequeño acercándosele

-no te metas en esto mocoso, que no sabes ¿quién soy? - grito el Ignos fantasma pero los ojos del pequeño comenzaron a brillar

-una molestia!- grito el niño haciendo desaparecer al Ignos fantasma apartándolo del aquel unicornio acabado -oye ¿estás bien? -

-tu... tu eres... por Celestia- Ignos vio al niño que el color de sus ojos cambio ahora eran unos ojos de color Ruby

-no te preocupes, esa entidad tuya no te molestara por ahora- dijo el alicornio sonriéndole mientras una lagrimas salían de los ojos de Ignos

-no puede ser- decía aquel unicornio reconociéndolo finalmente haciendo que el niño lo abrazara con todas sus fuerzas

-me duele verte así- dijo el alicornio juntando su cuerno con el de el quien comenzó a brillar intensamente -si alguien te hará tu vida un infierno soy y nadie más... recuérdalo, recuerda quien eres... eres Ignos Nigth el caballero de la magia... recuérdalo, recuérdalo-

-Trevor…- dijo Ignos saliendo de aquella luz translucida que aquel pequeño alicornio se había ido - ¿Trevor? -

-"tu camino a la redención a comenzando, no te preocupes estaré ahí ayudándote"-

-…- Ignos se quedó en silencio contemplando el lugar en el que estaba de pronto su brazalete comenzó a brillar apareciendo Paint y Ventus

-Igny!- grito Ember

-hermana, Ventus- dijo Ignos mientras su hermana lo abrazaba

-tu como siempre nos metes en problemas!- grito Ventus

\- ¿dónde estabas?, me tenías preocupada te busque en la boutique, pero no estabas, ni tampoco Glimmer y.… espera que dijiste- decía su hermana captando algo

-los llame hermana y Ventus- dijo Ignos

-no puede ser- dijo Ventus sin poder creerlo -es un milagro-

-Igny ha vuelto, mi Igny ha vuelto, ha vuelto- decía Ember con alegría abrazándolo con fuerza lastimándolo

-por... su puesto que soy yo... ¿a quién más esperaban? - grito Ignos -Paint bájame me estoy mareando y me lastimas- haciendo que la yegua lo bajara -por cierto ¿que hago aquí?, ¿que no estaba en el desierto? -

\- ¿no lo recuerdas? - pregunto Ventus

\- ¿me perdí de algo? - pregunto Ignos, así que salieron del castillo caminando al bosque mientras Ember le conto lo sucedido

\- ¿en serio tuve amnesia? - dijo Ignos -te dije que alejaras tu magia de mi cuerpo- le dijo a Ember

-trataba de ayudarte- dijo Ember

-si… actuabas como niño chiquito, peor de lo que ya eres- dijo Ventus

-ahí esta- dijo Starlight llegando con Trixie abrazando al unicornio azul -te dije que lo encontraría, Ignos corazón que bueno que te veo- decía abrazándolo

-Starlight, Trixie ¿que hacen aquí? - pregunto Ignos

-hay Ignos, en serio eres tú que bien- decía Glimmer feliz por eso -tenemos que volver a la boutique antes de que… ratas- Starlight vio a Ventus y Ember ahí sin darse cuentas que estaban ahí

-parece que alguien está en problemas- dijo Trixie en un tono burlón

-Paint... no es lo que parece- dijo Starlight

\- ¿en serio? - dijo Ember viéndola con enojo -si me estoy dando cuenta de lo que hiciste… me lo perdiste-

-que vergüenza Starlight que vergüenza-

-Trixie!- grito Starlight

\- ¿y tú que haces vestida como payasa? - pregunto Ventus a la maga

\- ¿no lo sabes?, trabaja para Blossom ahora- dijo Starlight echando leña al fuego

\- ¿tu queee? - dijo Ignos sorprendido

-oigan la paga es buena, tenía que aprovechar, ya gracias ya tengo la información que busque así que me iré con Blossom a reportar lo ocur...-

-engarróteseme ahí- dijo Ventus agarrándole la cola -tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar-

-ratas…- dijo Trixie

-y mientras ustedes arreglan eso aquí se rompió una taza y cada quien para su...-

-usted también engarróteseme ahí jovencito- dijo Ember sujetándole la cola -Igny por favor no te vayas-

-tengo que hacerlo… no pertenezco aquí- dijo Ignos

-Igny no digas eso por favor, tu sabes que no es cierto- dijo Ember

-Paint tiene razón este es tu hogar, tú debes es estar con tu familia real y conmigo- dijo Ventus -yo... te necesito Ignos no puedo hacer esto solo, las chicas están tristes incluso Twilight y no solo eso tu familia ha llorado por ti... sobre tu todo tu rara mama-

\- ¿estas llamando fenómeno a mi madre? - grito Ember

-que… no, quiero decir que tu hermosísima madre- dijo Ventus corrigiendo

-estas sintiendo atracción sexual hacia ella pervertido- dijo Ember molesta

-no, no quiero decir con tu señora madre- dijo Ventus

-las estas llamando anciana!- grito Ember enojándose comenzando a botarle unas venas en la cabeza

-no como crees, tu mama es hermosa encantadora, es lo contrario de ti-

\- ¿me estás diciendo que no soy encantadora y hermosa como ella? - grito Ember con los ojos brillosos asustando al pegaso rojo

-yo que tu mejor me callaba- dijo Trixie mientras el pegaso rojo sudaba a mares

-Ignos quédate- dijo Starlight -en las praderas me dijiste que querías volver bueno… aquí estamos... tú me lo prometiste... es tiempo de volver a casa, no lo hagas por mi o por los reales o las chicas, si no por tu mama, le prometí que te traería de vuelta... ayúdame a cumplir mi promesa-

-...- aquel unicornio azul no dijo quedándose pensativo por lo que decía la yegua lavanda

En una parte desconocida en una habitación en blanco

-Ignos Nigth... muerto- decía Blackgate completamente dañado luego de su encuentro recostado en una camilla conectado a varios cables en su núcleo -que triste escuchar eso... maldito seas Aspros Galaxy-

-es lo que me dijeron mis hombres- dijo Dharak portando su traje de abogado, pero en vez de su chaqueta negra tenía una bata de color blanco, él se encontraba en un panel con un monitor que mostraba los signos vitales de Blackgate comenzando a teclear botones holográficos - ¿en verdad crees que Aspros lo mato? -

-puff... puff... puaaahaaahahahaaaaaaaaaa- aquel robot como si nada se reía tan sádicamente como siempre -por favor Dharak, él no es esta muerto-

-pero... ¿y el cuerpo? - dijo el reptiliano interrumpiendo su trabajo -las princesas lo identificaron-

-él vive- dijo el robot -después de todo el caballero de la magia es la otra parte de mí, siento su dolor, su amargura, su felicidad su tristeza, su rabia, su ira... estamos conectados somos como hermanos siameses que fuimos separados de niños por nuestros crueles padres que nos maltrataban por ser fenómenos-

-si que lastima- dijo Dharak continuando con su trabajo como si nada -las princesas tienen planeado hacer el funeral en Canterlot, ¿piensas ir? -

-tengo que verme arreglado y descubrir esta farsa, si alguien acabara con el caballero de la magia seré yo y nadie más- dijo Blackgate seriamente, el reptiliano termino de hacer los últimos ajustes a la pantalla haciendo que unas compuertas se abrieran saliendo de ahí brazos robóticos con partes mecánicas para el robot junto a ellos varias herramientas

-ya todo está listo, cuando quieras Black- dijo Dharak

-dale, tengo que verme muy hermoso para ese día- dijo Blackgate así que Dharak obedece

-comenzando el sistema de reparación de robo Blackgate- dijo Dharak, los brazos robóticos comenzaron a hacer su trabajo comenzando a reparar al robot maniaco comenzando a soltar su horrible carcajada mientras aquel reptiliano solo sonreía malvadamente viendo lo que le hacían

En el castillo de la amistad en la noche

\- ¿quería vernos princesa Twilight? - dijo Alex con Mapache y Shield presentándose al cuarto del trono

-si- dijo Twilight sentada en su silla seriamente con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar en silencio

\- ¿cómo te encuentras? - pregunto Mapache

-un poco mejor, pero mi corazón sigue agrietado- dijo Twilight

-pues claro echaste al unicornio de tu vida y te lo...- no termino lo que iba a decir Shield ya que Mapache le da un codazo haciéndole señas de que se callara

\- ¿hay algo podamos hacer para que estés bien? - pregunto Alex acercándosele

-las princesas se están encargando de todo para el funeral que le haremos- dijo Twilight

\- ¿iras? - pregunto Shield

-no iré... sus papas estarán haya, siento que me echaran la culpa si voy... no quiero meterme en problemas con ellos... además me duele verlo en ese ataúd por mi culpa- dijo Twilight

-te entendemos princesa, a nosotros también será difícil el funeral puesto que él era nuestro compañero- dijo Gore

-de hecho, ustedes tres no irán al funeral- dijo Twilight sorprendiendo a los caballeros

-pero… ¿Por qué? - pregunto Shield

-porque quiero que me ayuden en una misión muy importante que les voy a asignar a ustedes tres- dijo Twilight

\- ¿de que se trata? - pregunto Alex - ¿que puede ser importante para no ir al funeral de nuestro camarada? -

-la captura de Aspros Galaxy- dijo Twilight llena de ira golpeando la mesa con su pesuña -dijiste que le pusiste un rastreador a Kaiber en las praderas ¿verdad? -

-así es, descubrí que está en una casa de seguridad rumbo al este, máximo tardaremos un par de horas en llegar- dijo el caballero demonio

-pero si usamos el Arwing llegaremos más rápido- dijo mapache

-el enano lo está reparando todavía- dijo Shield –habrá que hacerlo a pie-

-ya tengo el lugar, pero Celestia me ordeno que no hiciera nada- dijo Alex

-ella no está aquí y no le dirán nada, ni al resto del equipo, así que quiero que ustedes vayan al escondite de ese fenómeno y le den lo que se merece- grito Twilight -el mato a Ignos, lo aparto de mi lado, Aspros y su sádica familia lo pagaran muy caro con su vida si es necesario... ¿están conmigo? - dijo Twilight

-si… por fin, hora de la venganza- dijo Alex emocionado

\- ¿estas segura de esto Twilight?, ¿no quieres pensarlo un poco mejor? - dijo Shield -o consultarlo con el resto del equipo-

-lo he pensado mucho Shield y ya tomé mi decisión, vayan por ese hijo de yegua y díganle que van de mi parte y que pagara caro por quitarme lo más preciado para mí- dijo Twilight

-princesa Twilight cuenta conmigo, lo voy a hacer cantar unas rancheras a ese maldito- dijo Alex

-bueno… trabajo es trabajo- dijo Mapache - ¿estás listo Shield? -

-yo la verdad prefiero quedarme en mi camitaaaaa- el caballero nocturno grito ya que mapache lo jalo de la oreja arrastrándolo

-no te fallaremos princesa- dijo Alex

-que el poder legendario los proteja- dijo Twilight sumida en la tristeza y con deseos de venganza sin darse cuenta que aquel unicornio que quería tanto seguía vivo

En la mansión Nigth en la entrada de la casa

-Ignos…- dijo Phantom feliz de verlo abrazándolo con fuerza -mi muchacho volvió... ¿en serio eres tú? - decía el unicornio al verlo en ese aspecto acabado

-si señor Phantom es el- dijo Starlight Glimmer acompañada de Trixie, Ember y Ventus quien le salí una lagrima debido al conmovedor momento que había

\- ¿estas llorando? - pregunto Ember

-claro que no, solo tengo una basura en el ojo- decía Ventus

-llorón- dijo Trixie haciendo que Ventus la viera feo

-si papa soy yo- dijo Ignos correspondiéndole el abrazo –perdón por preocuparte e irme de esa manera-

-hay hijo lo importante es que estas aquí- dijo Phantom rompiendo el abrazo

-amo Nigth- dijo Skygrey presentándose viendo al unicornio -por dios- decía con algo de lastima

\- ¿tan mal me veo? - dijo Ignos

-pues si, pero al menos regreso y eso lo que importa- dijo Skygrey

-gracias Starlight- dijo Phantom agradeciéndole -cumpliste tu palabra-

-no lo hice sola señor… Ember, Trixie y el resto del equipo me ayudaron- dijo Starlight viendo a sus amigos -en especial Ventus, casi perdía su vida por intentar salvarlo-

-solo quería reunir a mi familia de vuelta y lo hice- dijo Ventus mirando a Ignos quien le sonrió un poco

-ahora todos estamos reunidos y contentos, salvo una que otra cosilla pendiente, pero eso se arreglara en los siguientes capítulos así que disfrutemos esta maravillosa noche- dijo Ember contenta -por cierto ¿dónde está mama? -

-lamento la demora, pero no había panecillos que... ¿Ignos? - dijo Assiel entrando a la mansión sorprendida

-mi amor mira quien regreso- dijo Phantom

-mi Igny volvió, ¿no te da gusto? - dijo Ember

-hola mama- dijo Ignos saludándolo su mama, la hermosa unicornio dorada no dijo nada más y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que Ignos también la abrazara conmoviéndose todos en esa escena de madre e hijo

-no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar- dijo Trixie conteniendo las lagrimas

-llorona- dijo Starlight recargándose en Ventus conmoviéndose mientras chocaban cascos

-todo ha vuelto a la normalidad- dijo Ventus cubriendo a la yegua lavanda con su ala -gracias Starlight-

-mama yo…- dijo Ignos rompiendo el abrazo viendo a la yegua dorada que le sonreía con ternura para luego cambiar su rostro a uno de enojo

-eres un...- Assiel tomo a su hijo con sus pesuñas comenzando a estrangularlo -...desconsiderado!- haciendo que todos los ponys cayeran al suelo estilo anime salvo Ember

\- ¿porque tenía el presentimiento que esto pasaría? - dijo Ember riéndose traviesamente

-Assiel suéltalo- dijo Phantom tratando de separarla

-señora- dijo Skygrey -por favor-

\- ¿cómo pudiste hacerle esto a tu madre? - dijo Assiel sin soltarlo –¿así es como me lo agradeces? -

-per... don... mama... aaaaaahhh- dijo Ignos siendo estrangulado

-hasta aquí se acabó el encanto- dijo Trixie

-que familia tan rara- dijo Starlight viendo todo con una cara de sorpresa

-si definitivamente todo volvió a la normalidad- dijo Ventus disfrutando el momento

-no se queden ahí parados ayúdenme- dijo Phantom tratando de quitar a la histérica yegua así que los ponys comienzan a ayudarlo mientras Paint los observaba

-por fin mi familia está reunida, que lindo ¿no les parece? - dijo Paint hablando al público sin dejar de ver el momento para luego desaparecer de ahí llegando a un estudio de grabación sentándose en la silla del director -no se preocupen Ignos estará bien, pero su mente aún sigue fracturada y sigue teniendo extrañas visiones sobre su otro yo maligno y… Trevor... ¿que tiene que ver Trevor en todo esto?... ¿y como reaccionara Twilight y la bola de tarugos al saber que el cuerpo de aquel Ignos es falso? y ¿que pasara cuando Gibson se entere de esto ya que Galaxy lo engaño?, ¿lograra su cometido de apoderarse de los caballeros?, nuestros héroes abrirán los ojos y verán que Gibson no es la persona amable que es, ¿que sucederá con los caballeros que fueron a la guarida del kirin?, ¿regresaran con vida?, todo esto y mucho más en el próximo episodio de esta maravillosa historia- dijo Ember con una actitud seria

-y bueno estamos en el capítulo setenta y como saben la pregunta del día así que presten atención ya que no lo voy a repetir... ¿quién de los caballeros reales fue el más asesino en su vida pasada y en la actualidad?... ¿Ventus Fast como Red Demon, o su servidora Ember Paint como El Arma Y?... o si tienen en mente otros caballeros menciónenlos, no olviden dejar sus análisis y teorías en la caja de comentarios... y bueno mis muchachos eso sería todo le mando un saludo y un beso a mis leales seguidores que no se pierden esta historia como Silverwolf, Shunk Kisaragui, Comet Galaxy y entre otros que nos siguen desde el inicio de la saga, nos vemos hasta la próxima… chao- dijo Ember despidiéndose del grupo


	71. ¿Vivo o muerto?

**_*Capitulo 71: ¿Vivo o muerto?_**

La noche continua y en la mansión Nigth

-ten, a ver si con eso te quita lo histérica- dijo Phantom dándole una copa de vino tinto a su esposa quien se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala de su casa

-lo siento… no sé que me paso- dijo Assiel disculpándose

-quería matarlo, eso era lo que pasaba- dijo Ventus riéndose viendo al unicornio azul sentado seriamente -algo que nadie ha podido hacer durante mucho tiempo usted es la más cercana y por eso me cae bien-

-ja… ja… ja…- dijo Ignos riéndose con sarcasmo -fue sarcasmo ¿lo sabias? -

-ya deja de estar peleando- dijo Ember dándole un coscorrón

-gracias Ember- le dijo

-de nada cariño- dijo ella sonriendo

-estaba feliz de verlo, pero por el otro lado quería…- decía la yegua dorada con furia mirando a su hijo

-no me habías ahorcado así en mucho tiempo- dijo Ignos sobándose el cuello

-te lo merecías llorón- dijo Trixie con Starlight

-no le hagas caso- dijo Glimmer apoyándolo -pero estoy de acuerdo con ella, de toda la familia tu mama rea la que más estaba pensando en ti-

-perdón- dijo Ignos -no te enojes- decía disculpándose

-estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto- dijo Assiel

-no es cierto, esa cara que tienes demuestra que estas enojada conmigo- dijo el unicornio azul

-pues claro que lo estoy- dijo Assiel con un tono molesto - ¿ya comiste al menos? - aquel unicornio no dijo nada solo movió su cabeza en señal de no -Skygrey-

-me hare cargo señora- dijo el viejo guiando al unicornio a la cocina luego de unos momentos los ponys se pusieron a discutir sobre el asunto de Ignos

-Igny está comiendo, eso es bueno- dijo Ember llegando de la cocina -pero hay algo que no entiendo-

\- ¿que hija? - pregunto Phantom

\- ¿por que sus ojos están grises? - decía la yegua plateada

-eso es algo que justamente me he estado preguntando lo mismo- dijo Starlight -desde el día que lo vi sus ojos no eran los mismos-

-es lo que pasa cuando el espíritu de un Nigth se quiebra- dijo Assiel quitándose los lentes para limpiarlos

\- ¿se quiebra? - decían los presentes al unisonó

-cuando los Nigth fracasamos en algo nuestros ojos se vuelven grises y nuestro espíritu se quiebra por completo perdiendo las esperanzas en todo y con deseos de dejar de vivir- decía la yegua dorada poniéndose los lentes –me sorprende que Ignos no se haya quitado la vida-

-bueno… no así exactamente- dijo Ember

\- ¿hay algo que no nos has dicho? - pregunto Phantom

-Igny trato de quitarse la vida con un arma llamada cuerno de chivo- dijo Ember preocupando a sus padres y sus amigos

\- ¿y no podemos llevarlo al médico o que el viejo lo cure, o tal vez pidamos ayuda a las princesas? - dijo Starlight

-no, no y no, no servirá de nada, la única forma de curarse es que el mismo recupere su valor, tiene que encontrarse a si mismo- dijo Assiel

\- ¿encontrarse a si mismo? - dijo Starlight

-pero tiene que hacerlo antes de que termine viendo cosas raras- dijo Assiel

\- ¿que clase de cosas? - pregunto Trixie

-cosas irreales y sin sentido, que este viendo alucinaciones suyas- dijo Assiel

-oh, oh-

-ese oh, oh no me gusta para nada cariño- dijo Ember a Starlight

-y no te gustara, te había dicho que él estaba hablando solo diciendo cosas sin sentido, que su fin ya estaba cerca- dijo Starlight

-oh no- dijo Assiel preocupándose

-tranquila lo vamos a ayudar- dijo Phantom dándole un fuerte abrazo –encontraremos un modo-

-eso espero porque si no hacemos algo para que se recupere lo perderemos para siempre- dijo Assiel bebiendo

-Ignos…- decía Starlight preocupada por el

En la cocina

-(buaaaar)-

-se oye mal, pero descansa el animal- dijo Ventus acompañándolo viendo todos los platos vacíos que dejo

-hace tiempo que no comía de esa manera- dijo Ignos ya satisfecho mientras el viejo limpiaba

\- ¿no me digas que estuviste de vago sin alimentarte? - comento Ventus

-claro que comía, pero no era lo mismo, tanto tiempo en el exilio uno pierde sus deseos de vivir y toda la cosa- dijo Ignos - ¿sabías que en las Tierras del Presidio la magia no funciona?, ya sea buena o mala y que solo los divinos eran los únicos que podían usarla puesto que eran sus dominios y nosotros éramos simples mortales-

-una anécdota muy interesante lástima que ya lo sabíamos por la paliza que nos metieron haya para salvarte el pellejo- dijo Ventus

-guau- Reyzord se presenta ante los ponys saludando al unicornio dándole lamidas en su cara

-hola amigo… también te extrañe- dijo Ignos acariciándole la cabeza

\- ¿y que estabas haciendo en ese lugar? - pregunto Ventus

-quería buscar respuestas-

\- ¿que clase de respuestas? - pregunto Ventus

-como derrotar a las fuerzas del mal- dijo Ignos

\- ¿y que descubriste? - pregunto Ventus

-nada... es imposible vencer al mal, solo puede haber equilibrio… pero vencerlo jamás- dijo Ignos

-como siempre se lo he dicho amo Nigth- dijo el viejo lavando los platos

\- ¿sabías que en ese lugar existió un grupo de individuos que se encargaba de traer el equilibrio al mundo? - dijo Ignos

-es algo que nosotros hacemos como caballeros- dijo Ventus interesado en ese tema

-de hecho, es muy diferente lo que hacemos nosotros los reales, estos seres no son del bien ni del mal son seres neutrales que se encargaban de poner en orden las cosas- dijo Ignos

\- ¿y que eran exactamente? - pregunto Ventus

-no lo sé con tanta exactitud… pero se hacían llamar "Los Cuatro Jinetes Celestiales" y su único trabajo era traer el balance- dijo Ignos - ¿tu sabias algo de eso Sky? -

-de hecho, es la primera vez que lo oigo- dijo el viejo

-guau-

-y no Reyzord, todavía no nacía en ese entonces- dijo el mayordomo

\- ¿de modo que sacaste toda esa chuchería de las tierras esas? - pregunto Ventus

-había unos manuscritos interesantes en el templo donde estábamos, fue así fue como me encontré la historia de los cuatro jinetes celestiales-

\- ¿y que les paso? - le pregunto el pegaso rojo a su amigo

-hubo una guerra todo se volvió oscuro, la verdad los demás manuscritos se perdieron durante de millones de años- dijo Ignos -y toda la información que había de ellos se perdió… ¿que opinas de lo que te dije?… ¿crees que estos seres hayan existido? -

-solo te diré esto... tu tiempo en el exilio si que te afecto bastante y ahora estás diciendo puras tonterías sin sentido- dijo Ventus - ¿celestiales que traen el equilibrio? - decía el exceptivo - ¿que tu opinas tu anciano? -

-que a veces la historia guarda muchas anécdotas que no podemos descifrar, tanto del origen de la creación del mundo o como el universo mismo, son unos de los tantos misterios que hay- dijo Skygrey - ¿quién nos creó? y ¿por que estamos aquí? -

-en fin, eso es algo que nunca vamos a saber- dijo Ventus

De vuelta en la sala

-por cierto, Assiel hay algo que me he querido preguntar, ¿ustedes no se enteraron de que Ignos bueno había muerto? - decía Starlight Glimmer

-curiosamente ya lo sabíamos- dijo Assiel

\- ¿en serio?, puede explicarnos ¿cómo se enteró de esto?, la gran y poderosa Trixie desea saber- decía la maga con una mini casetera comenzando a grabar mientras Glimmer la veía feo - ¿Qué?, esto es importante, el dinero no se da en los arboles-

-de hecho, es una muy buena pregunta ¿que tanto saben mama? - pregunto Ember

-eso yo se los puedo explicar- dijo el viejo llegando con una charola con té y un pastel para los señores e invitados junto con Ignos, Ventus y el perro

\- ¿tu? - dijo Trixie

\- ¿de que están hablando? - pregunto Ventus

-de la experiencia que tuve con mi encuentro con Galaxy- dijo el viejo sorprendiendo a nuestros héroes así que el viejo comenzó a relatarles lo que le paso

-ese maldito hijo de yegua de Galaxy- dijo Ventus chocando sus pesuñas

\- ¿entonces tu fabricaste el cuerpo falso de Ignos? - dijo Starlight mientras Trixie no dejaba de grabar toda la conversación así que Ventus toma el aparato y se lo rompe para que no divulgara la información, pero la maga saca otro haciendo enojar a Ventus -nunca subestimes a la gran y poderosa Trixie… por cierto era tu mini casetera la que rompiste-

-carajo- dijo Ventus enojado

-no sabía que mi cabeza valiera tanto- dijo Ignos recostado en el sofá en posición fetal -todo tiene sentido, él me quiere muerto-

-obvio tú lo encerraste… espera... ¿quién te quiere muerto? - pregunto Ventus llamándole la atención lo que dijo

-pues todos, ¿que no recuerdas lo que paso en las tierras esas? - dijo la maga

\- ¿de quién estás hablando Ignos? - pregunto Phantom

-curiosamente ese Aspros me dijo que un marino lo quiere muerto- dijo el viejo

\- ¿un marino?, ¿está seguro de esto? - dijo Trixie grabando todo

-hay no entonces eso quiere decir que...- Starlight no tenía palabras para lo que iba a decir

-Gibson fue quien envió a Galaxy para matarme... porque el mismo Aspros me lo dijo- todos estaban boquiabiertos por lo que dijo el unicornio Nigth

-hay por dios…- dijo Ventus sin poder creerlo

-lo sabía, ese hijo de su yegua madre, sabía que no era de confiar, esos dos hermanos son unos idiotas, ya decía yo que se me hacían demasiado perfectos- dijo Ember furiosa haciendo un hoyó a la pared con su puño

\- ¿Ignos estás seguro de lo que dices? - dijo Trixie el cual el unicornio movió la cabeza en señal de si -esto es oro puro- decía sonriendo

-pero no entiendo, ¿por que ese sujeto quiere ver muerto a mi bebe? - dijo Assiel

-yo sigo sin poder creerlo señora Assiel- dijo Ventus -ayudo a los reales en todo, inclusive me ayudo a encontrar a mis padres, solo quiere que haya ley, justicia y paz en el mundo-

-todo es parte de su plan maquiavélico- dijo el unicornio azul -a él no le importa esta ley, justicia y paz, él quiere modificarla, hacerla a su manera, pero para eso nos necesita-

\- ¿a quienes? - pregunto Starlight temerosa

-a los Caballeros reales… ese es su verdadero objetivo, se quiere apoderar de los reales para así entonces forma su propio escuadrón de muerte y así tener la paz que tanto a anhelado- dijo Ignos

-no me siento muy bien- dijo Ventus sintiéndose mareado

-y yo creo que voy a vomitar- dijo Starlight Glimmer - ¿a eso te referías verdad?, cuando estábamos en las tierras del presidio- decía ella mientras Ignos movía la cabeza en señal de si mientras ponían una cara de "ya valimos"

-y yo creí que la pony hada era el demonio, pero Gibson es el peor- dijo Assiel

-guau grrrr-

-tranquilo muchacho, tranquilo- dijo Starlight calmando al perro –es muy pronto para atacarlo-

\- ¿y porque no nos dijiste? - pregunto Ventus haciendo que el unicornio azul lo mirara con seriedad –es cierto no te creímos, lo siento... es que sigo sin poder creerlo... al menos se lo hubieras dicho a Twilight-

\- ¿es en serio? - dijo Ember mirándolo con enojo

-mejor me callo…- dijo Ventus sin decir nada

-amo Nigth, hay algo que no entiendo- pregunto el viejo - ¿que le hizo usted a ese unicornio?, porque por más que lo veo parece que le tiene un profundo rencor hacia usted-

-la verdad no tengo idea- comento Ignos -mi abuela siempre me decía que tengo que tener cuidado ya que habría envidiosos que solo quieren lastimarme porque no son tan adorables y lindos como yo-

-payaso- dijo Ventus

-cariño tu abuela siempre dice cosas sin sentido- dijo Assiel

-y como nos dicen tanto a ti y a mi zorras- dijo Ember

-oigan es mi mama de la quien hablan- dijo Phantom -a quien engaño si es verdad- decía con melancolía

-y yo creí que mi familia era la peor- dijo el viejo -pero estaba equivocado-

-oigan no nos desviemos del tema- dijo Starlight -Igny-

-Ignos para ti… solo yo puedo llamarlo así- dijo Ember molesta -si quieres comenzarlo a llamarlo así tendrías que verlo con mi abogado- decía apuntando al viejo

-bien… Ignos... ¿cómo te enteraste de toda esta conspiración? - pregunto Starlight

-su hermana lo dijo a los cuatro vientos en un bar de karaoke mientras cantaba y yo escuche todo, Nova nuca sabe cuándo callarse-

-eso es cierto- dijo Ventus -para ser soldado si que está bien loca la unicornio esta para ocultar secretos de suma importancia... ¿oye tienes alguna prueba o algo que demuestre que lo que dices es cierto? -

-tenía una, pero Gibson de seguro lo destruyo- dijo Ignos

\- ¿que era? - pregunto Assiel

-grabe la confesión de nova mientras cantaba- dijo Ignos

\- ¿y donde lo dejaste? - pregunto Ventus –podría sernos útil-

-lo deje en mi habitación del cuartel, quería mostrárselos a todos ustedes, pero bueno... ocurrió lo de Twilight, lo de Paint, lo de Blackgate y bueno ya saben el resto- dijo Ignos totalmente serio

-eso explica él porque tus cosas fueron desalojadas ese día que desapareciste- dijo Ventus -y no solo eso, tus cosas de nuestro hogar también, ese maldito te las quito que porque era evidencia y no sé que tanta idiotez dijo-

-cuando lo vea lo voy a.…-

-no puedes hacer nada Paint, si lo lastimas estarás en graves problemas, después de todo sigue siendo tu supervisor- dijo Starlight

-maldita suerte- dijo Ember furiosa haciendo otro oyó a la pared con su puño

-ósea que no tengo nada, mis comics, mis juguetes, mis consolas de juegos y mi colección de estampillas-

-lo siento Igny no quedo nada, es como si Gibson te hubiera borrado de la faz de la tierra- dijo Ember así que el unicornio no dijo nada más y se volteo dándoles la espalda en posición fetal todavía

-cielo no te preocupes, te compraremos más juguetes y todas tus cosas- dijo Assiel

-mírale el lado bueno, al menos tienes salud- dijo Phantom

\- ¿en serio?… por favor solo mírenlo, esta tan jodido que ni siquiera puede cura...- no termino lo que iba a decir Trixie ya que Starlight la golpea en el pecho con su codo

-entonces no tengo razones para vivir, yo debería estar en la morgue y no esa copia barata mía- decía deprimiéndose el unicornio azul -si tan solo hubiera madurado un poco tal vez las cosas serían diferentes- lagrimas salían del unicornio mientras su familia comenzó a abrazarlo con fuerza para que se sintiera mejor

-me rompe el corazón verlo así, tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Starlight

-no podemos… te recuerdo que para atrapar a un marino se necesitan pruebas sólidas y no tenemos nada- dijo Ventus -solo hay una solución-

\- ¿y que es? - pregunto Starlight

-si queremos vencer a alguien tan cruel y despiadado se necesita a alguien mucho más cruel y despiadado… y ya sé quién podrá ayudarnos- dijo Ventus sintiendo un escalofrió por lo que va hacer

Mientras tanto en el castillo

\- ¿entonces no iras al funeral del unicornio azul ese? - pregunto Gibson quien estaba en la biblioteca con Twilight

-ya bastante daño le hice, creo que es lo mejor para todos que no vaya… solo recibiría odio y desprecio- dijo la alicornio intentando leer un libro en un cojín

-sea cual sea tu decisión siempre tendrás mi apoyo, aunque no te importe- dijo Gibson con tristeza

-oye si me importas- dijo Twilight tomándolo del casco -es solo que no me siento lista aun como para volver a tener otra relación, solo necesito algo de tiempo, necesito pensar-

-ya no puedo esperar Twilight, ¿dime que tengo que hacer yo para que me aceptes en tu vida? - dijo Gibson suplicándole –déjame ser esa persona madura y especial que necesitas, permíteme sanar esas heridas que tienes- dijo Gibson

-Gibson solo dame algo de tiempo, necesito cerrar estas puertas del pasado, solo así podre continuar con mi vida, solo así tal vez podamos iniciar una relación formal, tal vez cuando esta pesadilla acabe- dijo Twilight - ¿me entiendes? -

-está bien Twilight, si es eso lo que quieres podre esperar un poco más- dijo Gibson dándole un beso en la mejilla retirándose después dejándola sola, en eso él bebe dragón entra

\- ¿así que vas a empezar a salir con él? - pregunto Spike quien escucho todo desde la entrada

-ya no sé que quiero Spike- dijo Twilight sacando de su cojín la flor de loto hecho de cristal que le regalo Ignos -la vida tiene que seguir por más doloroso que sea- él bebe dragón no le dijo nada comenzando a darle un abrazo

En un edificio de lujo en Canterlot en una habitación del mismo lujo

-excelente trabajo Trixie, veo que si valió la pena contratarte- dijo la pony hada ya mejor quien se encontraba en una caminadora haciendo ejercicio -no solo me trajiste información valiosa si no que me capturaste al líder de la pandilla-

\- ¿que puedo decir?, la gran y poderosa Trixie sabe lo que hace- dijo la maga presumida con el pegaso Fast a lado de ella

-quiero que quede algo muy claro… vine por mi cuenta- dijo Ventus seriamente

\- ¿así que Aspros le pidió al mayordomo de la familia Nigth que creara una copia exacta del prófugo para cobrar la recompensa?, que según dicen que fue Gibson quien lo libero y lo tiene trabajando para el- dijo Blossom deteniéndose -y ahora resulta que el verdadero Ignos está vivo con ustedes, sin que nadie lo sepa a excepción de algunos mensos-

-y este fue uno de esos mensos- dijo Trixie haciendo que Ventus la mirara feo

-y resulta que uno de los mejores soldados de la marine tiene el plan de apoderarse de los caballeros para formar su propio escuadrón de muerte y traer la verdadera justica y orden- decía la comandante comenzando a beber agua

-eso mismo- dijo Ventus - ¿que opina de todo esto? -

-que Gibson es un hijo de put...- dijo Blossom - ¿cómo se le ocurre hacer esta barbaridad?, eso explica muchas cosas-

\- ¿de que habla? - pregunto Ventus

-resulta que me están llegando reportes de muchas ventas de especias convirtiendo a los ponys de este reino en adictos-´dijo Blossom

-eso es terrible, apuesto que esto es obra de Galaxy- dijo Ventus

-efectivamente, solo el haría esta barbaridad- dijo Blossom -creo que para eso los ocupara en un futuro cuando él se apodere de su equipo-

-por eso estoy aquí, no podemos permitir que ese maldito se salga con la suya- dijo Ventus

-pero sin pruebas no puedo juzgarlo- dijo Blossom limpiándose el sudor con una toalla

\- ¿y que hay de Ignos?, él podría testificar en contra de el- dijo Trixie –tenemos su confesión grabada-

-si claro pregúntenle al asesino causante de ciertas muertes en cierto incidente- dijo Cero con sarcasmo -el testimonio de un asesino no cuenta-

-él no es un asesino, todo fue culpa de Blackgate- dijo Ventus enojándose

\- ¿y tiene alguna prueba que lo demuestre? - dijo Blossom callando al pegaso desesperándose

-testificare si es necesario, relatare todo lo ocurrido en el incidente IN-27 yo estuve ahí se lo que paso realmente-

-su testimonio no será suficiente- dijo Blossom seriamente -la probabilidad de exonerarlo de todos sus crímenes será de un veinte a ochenta por ciento, como puede ver las probabilidades están en su contra y si pierde durante el juicio que se le hará- decía con una preocupación

\- ¿que pasara? - pregunto Ventus

-los más seguro es que sea encerrado y condenado a muerte- dijo Blossom preocupando al pegaso –¿estarías dispuesto a sacrificar a alguien con tal de salvar a tus otros amigos delincuentes? -

-ya perdí a Ignos una vez, no lo volveré a perder, salvare a Ignos de la oscuridad y salvare al resto de mi familia real- dijo Ventus

-tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer comandante- dijo Trixie -si Gibson se apodera de los caballeros y codena a muerte a Nigth ya no tendrá a quien fastidiar y ya no tendría ese privilegio suyo de destruir a los caballeros usted misma-

-gracias por tu apoyo Trixie, también te quiero- dijo Ventus con sarcasmo

-eso es verdad- dijo Blossom reflexionando sentándose en un cojín bebiendo agua - ¿dónde está el criminal? -

-en la casa de una amiga, pensé en dejarlo con sus padres, pero iba ser peligroso para ellos y no quiero involucrarlos- dijo Ventus

-hizo bien- dijo Cero –veré que puedo averiguar y si lo que dice usted es cierto de Gibson estará metido en graves problemas- dijo Cero seriamente

-y mientras hace eso le diré a mi amiguis que me dé su ayuda para conseguir pistas y salvar la reputación del unicornio azul- dijo Trixie

-manténgame informada- dijo Blossom chocando el casco con la maga pareciendo como si se llevaran bien sorprendiendo al pegaso

\- ¿que clase de alianza es esta? - dijo Ventus sin poder creerlo

Esa noche en la Boutique Carrusel

-primero exilio y ahora muerte, al menos tuve una buena vida- dijo Ignos en el suelo desde el sótano de la casa de la unicornio blanca –viaje, tuve amigos, tuve pony especial y hasta fui un héroe-

-pero aun puedes hacer otras cosas todavía- dijo el pequeño Trevor apareciéndose sentado en el sofá rojo –viejo, tu camino aún no termina-

-por supuesto que ya acabo, mira mis heridas son como medallas, me las he ganado limpiamente- dijo Ignos viendo a su hijo -ese es mi lugar-

-hay por favor, ni siquiera estas sentado- dijo Trevor quejándose

-no me importa, ese es mi espacio donde estoy cerca de la salida y donde puedo ver mejor el cochinero que dejo Rarity para ver que hacer con él y es el lugar ideal para echarse una pestañita de vez en cuando así que largo-

\- ¿si te das cuenta que solo soy un producto que nació de tu mente fragmentada verdad? -

-me importa un pepino lo que pienses o de donde eres, es mi lugar así que muévete muchacho del demonio- dijo Ignos

-ratas- dijo Trevor moviéndose –con esa actitud que te cargas entiendo porque mi madre te dejo-

-ella me dejo por otras cosas- dijo Ignos

\- ¿que hiciste? - pregunto Trevor recostándose para escucharlo mejor

-piérdete-

-dímelo-

-no-

-dímelo-

-no-

-voy a repartírtelo hasta que me lo digas- decía tomando una bocanada de aire –dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo-

-está bien pero ya cállate!- grito Ignos callando al pequeño alicornio quien le sonreía dulcemente -no fui lo suficiente maduro para ella- dijo Ignos -aunque cierto día iba a hacer algo maduro por primera vez-

Flashback

Era una hermosa tarde y en la tienda de donas de pony Joe se encontraba la princesa Twilight esperando a alguien, ella se encontraba seria y concentrada preparándose para lo que iba a decirle

-hola preciosa- decía un unicornio portando un smoking negro de gala bien arreglado y formal con un ramillete de flores

-Ignos!- dijo Twilight sorprendida de verlo vestido de esa manera - ¿por que estas vestido de esa manera? -

-recibí tu mensaje y tenía que verme bien para la ocasión- dijo Ignos sentándose en la mesa con ella entregándole las flores –después de todo eres mi mejor amiga de toda la vida- Twilight veía el gesto que le dio sintiendo un nudo en la garganta - ¿ese café es para mí? - la alicornio asiente la cabeza en señal de si, así que lo toma con su magia soplándolo un poco

-oye con respecto a eso... yo... no creo que esto... funcione- dijo Twilight diciéndolo

\- ¿que quieres decir? - preguntaba Ignos comenzando a beber todo el termo del café de un solo golpe

-ten cuidado está caliente y te puede...-

-estoy bien, tenía mucha sed- decía Ignos comenzando a sudar un poco después de lo que hizo -pero Twilight... ¿esto tiene que ver con Gibson, por la pelea que tuvimos la otra vez? -

-Ignos… la verdad es que tenías razón, si comencé a sentir una atracción hacia el- dijo Twilight admitiéndolo -él es bueno, tierno, le gusta la poesía, está estudiando para ser un gran medico en un futuro e incluso es bueno con mi madre-

-oye yo también podría hacer eso- dijo Ignos -soy tierno te leeré poesía-

-incluso intentarías ser bueno con mi mama- dijo Twilight haciendo un momento de silencio incomodo

-oye tampoco esperes milagros- dijo Ignos cruzado de brazo comenzando a sentir un ardor en el estomago

\- ¿vez es eso lo que me refiero?, Gibson es una persona madura y responsable-

\- ¿quieres una persona responsable?, yo...-

-no puedes- dijo Twilight callándolo -Ignos últimamente tu nivel de estupidez esta fuera de tus parámetros, incluso ya ni siquiera te conozco-

-Twilight, Gibson no es de confiar-

\- ¿por que dices eso? - pregunto ella

-no lo sé, solo sé que ese tipo me da mala espina, me ve con un profundo odio, créeme nadie puede ser tan feliz trabajando en la Marine- dijo el

-Ignos eso que tienes se llaman celos y ya no puedo soportar eso- dijo Twilight comenzando a salirle unas lágrimas -eres inmaduro e irresponsable, me haces pasar vergüenza cuando haces una de tus locuras y hasta celoso eres, todo lo contrario de lo que yo busco-

\- ¿a dónde quieres llegar con esto? - pregunto Ignos temiendo un gran presentimiento

-esto es lo mejor para nosotros, yo necesito un hombre, no un hombre que piensa como niño ya que su infancia fue horrible- dijo Twilight haciendo que Ignos se levantara de su silla comenzando a sentirse mal

-Twilight escúchame por favor puedo cambiar-

-por favor Ignos, si seguimos así lo único que pasara es que nos lastimemos, tú necesitas a una yegua que te tolere, yo no puedo soportarlo más-

-Twilight dame una oportunidad- dijo Ignos suplicándole sintiendo dolor en su estomago

-adiós Ignos- dijo Twilight a punto de retirarse

-Twilight solo escúchame, yo me vestí de esa forma porque quiero decirte algo... yo... yo...- Ignos no termino lo que iba a decir sin querer termina vomitando debido al café caliente que tomo y lo peor de todo fue que deposito el vómito en un cunero que estaba ahí cerca y para empeorar todo él bebe estaba ahí dormido

-eres un cretino patán, estúpido, ¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso a mí bebe? - grito la mama del bebe golpeándolo con su bolso y a la vez tomaba el potrillo quien lloraba con su magia puesto que era una unicornio mientras Twilight se avergonzaba por ese momento mientras los ponys que estaba ahí se reían por ese momento

-lo siento no era mi intención- decía el caballero alejándola con su magia -Twilight lo que quería decirte- para desgracia de él, la princesa había salido del local corriendo sintiendo como una estocada atravesó su corazón partiéndose en mil pedazos y para emporar todo el esposo de la yegua que era una pegaso presencio el momento y lo golpeo en la cara dejándole el ojo morado

-nadie agrede a mi familia y se sale con la suya- dijo la pegaso

-ensucio a mi bebe, dale su merecido querido- dijo la mama consolando a su bebe mientras los ponys que estaban ahí veían todo

-hay mierda- dijo Ignos

Luego de quince minutos Ignos todo golpeado y con el smoking todo rasgado y roto caminaba por el parque mientras la gente veía y murmuraba diciendo cosas negativas de él, pero Ignos los ignora sentándose en una banca que estaba por ahí escupiendo flores ya que aquella yegua le golpeo y le metió el ramillete por... bueno ahí les dejo la idea, en eso Reyzord se presenta ante el unicornio azul

-guau-

-hola Reyzord- dijo Ignos saludándolo acariciándole la cabeza

-guau, guau- Reyzord veía al unicornio triste así que se subió a la banca y le hizo compañía

-Twilight termino conmigo…- dijo Ignos sin dejar de acariciarle la cabeza -tu que eres un experto en enterrar tesoros y todo eso podrías decirme...- aquel unicornio saca de sus atuendos una caja de color negro el cual al abrirlo se veía un anillo de oro con un diamante en forma de estrella con gemas alrededor de dicha argolla -... ¿que voy a hacer ahora con esto? - decía refiriéndose al anillo de compromiso que estaba ahí

fin de flashback

\- ¿en serio?, ¿le ibas a proponer matrimonio? - grito el pequeño Trevor sin poder creerlo -no manches, no jodas, no inventes... ¿neta? -

-quería proponérselo ese día, pero no salió tan bien como esperaba- dijo Ignos

-es que solo a ti se te ocurre vomitarle a un bebe... ¿en serio que te pasa? - dijo el pequeño alicornio

-me salió el tiro por la culata- dijo Ignos todo deprimido sin levantarse del suelo -sabes… creo que si le hubiera dado el anillo el resultado sería el mismo, seguiría igual y eso era lo que no quería tu madre-

-es que en serio no puedo creerlo, ibas a hacer algo muy maduro por primera vez en tu vida, si hubiera estado ahí yo si te estuviera echándote porras viejo, después de todo eres un unicornio increíble-

\- ¿de verdad lo crees? - dijo Ignos conmovido por esas palabras -gracias muchacho- dijo agradeciéndole

-después de todo era lo único maduro que ibas a hacer en tu vida, digo después de todo vas a ser el peor esposo en el futuro y por eso la princesa te dejara casándose con no se... ¿que tal ese Flash Sentry? - dijo Trevor

-eres un...- Ignos todo furioso comienza a estrangular aquel fantasma de su hijo -... engendro del demonio primero muerto que evitar que se case con ese maldito porto-

\- ¿como... es posible... que me estrangules... si solo... soy un producto de tu... imaginación? - decía Trevor sintiendo la furia del unicornio azul

-estas en mi cabeza, así que puedo hacer lo que sea- grito Ignos

\- ¿con quién hablas cariño? - pregunto Rarity llegando viendo que no había nadie

-con nadie…- dijo Ignos sentándose en el sofá - ¿y ese atuendo? - decía viendo a la unicornio con un vestido simple color negro que era una falda y una blusa

-es para el funeral, bueno el disqué funeral tuyo- dijo ella modelándole - ¿te gusta?, lo hice yo misma, una para cada una de mis amigas y para los chicos les hice otra cosa-

-te ves linda- dijo seriamente cruzado de brazos

-pensaba que una vez que terminara todo esto tal vez podría invitar a Twilight aquí y bueno tal vez...-

-déjalo así Rarity- dijo Ignos -estoy muerto para ella ¿recuerdas?, ¿de que sirve decírselo si ya no le importo? -

-eso no es cierto, ella está sufriendo mucho por ti- dijo Rarity sentándose al lado suyo -tal vez no lo demuestre, pero sufre por dentro-

-ella ya tiene a alguien más- dijo Ignos todo triste -ella tenía razón, debí haber sido más maduro, ser el pony que ella quería que fuera-

-lo que te paso no fue tu culpa- dijo Rarity tomándolo de la pesuña

-si lo fue… soy un asesino, deje que ese maldito demente me cegara de ira y mira como termine- dijo Ignos -es como si el universo no me quisiera-

-es cierto que tuviste un mal día, pero eso no significa que el universo no te quiera, tienes seres amados que siempre estarán ahí para ti- dijo Rarity mirándolo con ternura a los ojos -y entre ellos estoy yo aceptándote cómo eres en realidad y por quien eres-

-gracias Rarity- dijo Ignos recibiendo el abrazo de la yegua blanca -que afortunado en tener a alguien como tu-

-sabes que cuentas siempre conmigo mi bomboncito lindo y adorado- dijo ella

-y… acabas de arruinar el momento- dijo Ignos molesto por eso –¿hasta cuando dejaras de decirme así? -

-nunca me cansare de decírtelo bombón- dijo la unicornio blanca molestando al unicornio azul

El día ha llegado, el funeral del Caballero de la Magia ha llegado y en las calles de Canterlot

-vuelvan a aquí sucios animales, ni crean que me he olvidado por lo que me hicieron- decía Nova corriendo persiguiendo a un búho, a un murciélago y aun cuervo -ustedes me robaron algo, vuelvan aquí cobardes- decía persiguiendo a los animales por toda la ciudad, aquellos animales sobre todo el búho tenía una carpeta muy importante para ella –regrésenme eso o de lo contrario mi hermano me matara- decía comenzando a dispararles a los voladores pero fueron muy agiles llevándola a un callejón ahí los animales dieron vuelta comenzando a atacarla a la oficial -en la cara no que soy bellísima- decía disparando intentando darle pero no podía, en eso el cuervo ve una maceta en una ventana con forma de gnomo así que vuela hacia haya y la tira cayéndole justo en la cabeza de la oficial -oficial... Nova… repor... tandose…- era lo ultimo que dijo cayendo al suelo con los ojos orbitados estilo anime

-debo admitirlo, eso fue muy fácil- dijo Starlight, Trixie y por último más importante Shunk Kisaragui

-buen trabajo- dijo Shunk agradeciendo a los animales quienes se esfumaron mágicamente no sin antes entregarle el sobre que le quitaron - ¿está muerta? -

-solo esta inconsciente- dijo Trixie examinándola -lastima para ustedes-

-gracias por ayudarnos otra vez Shunk- dijo Starlight Glimmer agradeciéndole –tu idea de vigilar a Nova todo este tiempo fue brillante-

-al contrario, gracias por acudir conmigo y actualizarme con lo que ha pasado en las tierras del presidio y su amigo perdido- dijo el detective agradecido

-eres bueno en esto con tus trucos mágicos baratos, pero no tanto como los que hace la gran y poderosa Trixie- dijo la maga presumida –mis trucos son los mejores-

\- ¿trucos baratos?, oye eso es ofensivo- dijo Shunk molesto -al menos yo no trabajo para una arpía como Cero-

-oye la paga es buena, tenía que aprovechar- dijo Trixie

-ya no peleen, ¿que eso tan importante que llevaba? - pregunto Starlight así que Shunk lo abre sacando de ahí un documento

-es solo basura- dijo Trixie

-que basura ni que nada, esto es una pista y una muy grande- dijo Shunk tratando de leerlo, pero en eso la oficial Nova se está despertando -no manches, se está despertando-

-hay que matarla- dijo Trixie

-que matar ni que nada- Starlight dispara aquel documento con su cuerno copiándolo lo transcrito a una hoja para luego guardar dicho papel original en el sobre poniéndolo cerca de nova después tomo a Shunk y Trixie desapareciendo mágicamente

\- ¿que paso? - dijo Nova algo atontada recordando lo que hacía - ¿dónde están esos mendigos animales que... ya no están, me tuvieron miedo malditos- dijo la unicornio vino -es cierto, tengo que entregar esto a mi hermano- decía levantándose para seguir con su camino

En la casa de seguridad de Blazy

\- ¿Selina sabes a donde fue mi nieta? - pregunto Sunflower quien estaba de visita, ella estaba en la cocina con Selina y su hijo

-fue al funeral del caballero ese que mataron- dijo Selina dándole papilla a su pequeño Rotox quien este le sonreía a su mama

\- ¿y porque fue haya? - pregunto Sunflower

-dijo que quería cerciorarse por si misma si de verdad estaba muerto o no, cosa que yo no me lo creo y mucho menos ella- dijo la batpony - ¿verdad que si mi amor?, que ese inútil caballero aún vive y que el baboso de tu padre dice puras mentiras, si verdad que si- dijo la yegua jugando con su hijo mientras la yegua mayor veía eso haciéndole un poco de gracia

Mientras tanto en las oficinas de Shunk Kisaragui de Philidelphia

-si, si, siiii, o no lo sabía, ¿que rayos?, fascinante- dijo Shunk en su escritorio examinando la copia que saco la yegua lavanda -por mis mascotas mágicas- decía impresionado el detective -esto no puede ser-

\- ¿que dice? - pregunto Trixie

\- ¿algo grave? - decía Starlight

-ni idea… no entiendo nada de lo que dice- dijo Shunk haciendo que las yeguas cayeran al suelo estilo anime

-llevamos veinte minutos aquí ¿y nos sales con eso? - grito Trixie furiosa –debería fusilarte por eso-

-calma damas, lo que pasa es que este documento está en un idioma que no le entiendo mucho que digamos- dijo el detective

\- ¿de que idioma hablas? - pregunto Trixie

-pues no es francés, ni chino, ni mandarín, ni tampoco el klingon, ni el iwok, es más bien idioma druzzneo- dijo Shunk

\- ¿druzzneo? - dijo Trixie arqueando una ceja -genial no entiendo ese idioma-

\- ¿cuál es la sorpresa?… tampoco entiendes el español- dijo Shunk molestando un poco a Trixie

-Shield sabe algo druzzneo, pero no está, no sé dónde carajo se metió ese patán- dijo Starlight -no conozco a nadie más que hable ese idioma-

-en eso te equivocas Starlight- el detective reclina su silla comenzando a barajar sus cartas

\- ¿de que hablas? - pregunto la maga

-que hay alguien más que puede ayudarte a traducir esto- decía lanzándole una carta el cual la yegua lo atrapa con su pesuña viendo de quien se trataba y se trataba de un pony con armadura que cubría su cuerpo y abajo estaban varios ponys tirados heridos gravemente y en su boca tenía un azote dando a entender Glimmer de quien se trataba

-eso si que no, no voy a ir con ella- dijo Starlight asustada -la última vez casi pierdo mi espina dorsal por su culpa-

-oigan… ¿que pasa?, ¿alguien me puede explicar? - dijo la gran y poderosa Trixie sin poder entender nada

-tiene que haber otro modo!- gritaba la yegua lavanda

-podrías tomar clases para hablar druzzneo, pero por lo que veo el tiempo - dijo Shunk poniendo una carta en el escritorio mostrando un reloj de bolsillo con los engranajes fuera estaba destruido para ser exactos –el tiempo no está de tu lado- dijo seriamente

-carajo... ojalá que todo esto valga la pena- dijo Starlight –¿podrías llevarme haya al menos?, gaste parte de mi magia al traerte aquí- Shunk no dijo nada más y lanza otra carta pegándose a la pared apareciendo ahí una puerta abriéndose mágicamente así que ella y su amiga se preparaban para meterse

-señorita Glimmer una última advertencia- la yegua observa por última vez -cuando cruce esa puerta ya no habrá vuelta atrás lo que sea que vaya a descubrir haya no es nada bueno y una tormenta vendrá hacia ustedes- dijo Shunk con una carta el cual se trataba de un tornado –así que tenga mucho cuidado-

\- ¿acaso ves el futuro o que? - pregunto Trixie –esta chido tu amigo el profeta este-

-no veo el futuro- corrigió Shunk -digamos que en este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo viene lo inevitable... si me necesitan ya saben dónde encontrarme y salúdenme a Paint de mi parte quieren- decía alegremente en lo último que dijo

-lo hare- dijo Starlight lanzándole una bolsa con monedas mientras atravesaba la puerta con la maga desapareciendo mágicamente

-buena suerte ponys, la van a necesitar- dijo Shunk seriamente volviendo a barajar sus cartas

-tu amigo es algo extraño- dijo Trixie saliendo en otra parte de la cuidad

-el burro hablando de orejas- dijo Starlight -hay que darnos prisa, el funeral comenzara pronto-

\- ¿y porque tenemos que ir? - pregunto Trixie -si el unicornio vive-

-para no levantar sospechas, cuando acabe toda esta farsa ya se me ocurrirá como decírselo a Twilight sin que se espante- las yeguas llegaron a una mansión conocida para ella

\- ¿que hacemos aquí? - pregunto Trixie mientras la yegua golpeaba la puerta en eso la puerta se abre saliendo de ahí una potrilla color hueso

-Starlight Glimmer, que agradable sorpresa que vinieras- dijo la potrilla saludándola

-hola Bony- dijo Starlight -ella es mi amiga Trixie, Trixie ella es Bony Glider la hija adoptiva de Blueblood de la que te hable-

-hola- dijo Trixie

-pequeña bastarda, el así me dice- dijo la pequeña -si buscas al príncipe salió a un negocio diplomático- dijo Bony

-de hecho, no venimos a ver a Blueblood, más bien queremos ver a.…- no termino lo que iba a decir ya que fue recibida por un azotazo por parte de cierta unicornio color crema que llegaba

\- ¿que haces aquí escoria inmunda aprendiz de la princesa Sparkle? - grito Cloudy Coldbreak golpeando otra vez a la aprendiz de Twilight

-oiga que le p...- Trixie no termino lo que iba a decir ya que también recibió una lluvia de azotes por parte de Cloudy retorciéndose de dolor

-nadie te está hablando engendro- dijo Cloudy -Bony ¿que hacen estos parásitos aquí? -

-eso exactamente les estaba preguntando hasta que llegaste- dijo Bony

-hablen o sentirán mi furia- decía la yegua golpeando otra vez a la ponys quejándose del dolor así que Starlight saca de su crin la copia dándosela a ella tomándola con su magia comenzando a leerla llamándole la atención - ¿de dónde sacaron esto? -

-es una copia del original, está hecho por la Marine- explico Starlight adolorida -pero como no le entendimos pues queríamos saber si podrías traducirnos lo que dice... puedes... aahhhh- Starlight recibió otro azote por parte de Cloudy quien esta rio

-por supuesto que si, es mi idioma, mi hogar, siendo usado horriblemente por la Marine- dijo Cloudy -Bony dile a la servidumbre que preparen té y pastel-

-como digas Cloudy- dijo Bony viendo como la yegua golpea otra vez a las yeguas cayendo al suelo las pobres

-y ustedes basuras entren o se mueren- dijo la yegua crema entrando de mala gana a la casa

-que afortunadas son, las invito a pasar, creo que le cayeron bien- dijo Bony feliz por eso -pasen- decía ella

-si le caímos… bien no me imagino como trata a sus enemigos- dijo Trixie entrando adolorida con su amiga

En la Boutique Carrusel

-bueno cariño Ven y yo nos vamos, ¿quieres que te traigamos algo de regreso? - pregunto Rarity vestida de negro en compañía de Ventus quien llevaba una camisa y pantalón negro para la ocasión

\- ¿podrían traerme unas hamburguesas con mucho chile, extra queso y cebolla extra y papas fritas al lado y un refresco de dieta? - decía el unicornio armando casas hechas de legos

\- ¿algo más su alteza? - pregunto Ventus con sarcasmo

-y nieve con galleta molida- dijo Ignos

-claro mi vida con mucho gusto te lo traeré- dijo Rarity

-solo te pido una cosa- dijo Ventus

\- ¿que cosa? - pregunto Ignos

-NO TE SALGAS DE AQUÍ, YA BASTANTE TENGO CON GUARDAR ESTE ESTUPIDO SECRETO DE QUE ESTES AQUI Y NI SE TE OCURRA IRTE AL FUNERAL POR QUE SI LO HACES CAUSARAS ESCANDALO Y SE ARMARA A LO GRANDE Y LA MARINE TE MATARA, PERO ANTES DE QUE ESO PASE YO TE MATO, EN RESUMEN, NO HAGAS NADA ESTUPIDO ¿QUEDO CLARO? - grito Ventus histérico

-ok- dijo Ignos sin decir nada mas

-no le hagas caso solo no te salgas, volveremos pronto- dijo Rarity dándole un beso en la mejilla yéndose con el pegaso rojo dejándolo solo finalmente

\- ¿en verdad vas a hacerle caso a ese pegaso? - decía su yo fantasma apareciéndose con una mirada malévola -esta podría ser nuestra gran oportunidad, podemos ir haya y bueno hacer lo que tú siempre haces... al estilo Nigth- dijo aquel unicornio fantasma sentándose en el lugar de Ignos -no lo niegues lo deseas puesto que alguien va estar ahí y sabes lo que va a pasar-

-... ese es mi lugar- era lo único que dijo Ignos seriamente mientras aquella figura desaparecía dejando pensativo en el unicornio

En la casa de Paint

-bueno ya tienen sus órdenes- dijo Ember vestida de negro para el supuesto funeral -si algo extraño pasa saben dónde llamarme- dijo ella poniéndose el comunicador en el oído

-tu déjamelo todo a mi Paint- dijo Xion en posición de firmes al igual que Kasidi

\- ¿crees que algo malo pase haya? - pregunto la criada de Holy pasándole su sable yamato a su amante

-de eso estoy segura- dijo Ember tomando dicha arma desapareciendo mágicamente-por cierto ¿dónde está el pervertido? -

-fue a visitar a Windfield- dijo la gatielaga sentándose en un sofá -dijo que quería entablar su lazo padre e hijo-

-pues espero que no se esté metiendo en problemas con ese tonto mitad demonio, nos vemos- decía alegremente yéndose

-recuerda debes estar triste- le dijo Kasidi desde la ventana mientras la yegua desaparecía mágicamente

En la casa de los marinos

-bueno hermana ya es hora- dijo Gibson con el documento listo

-hoy los reales serán nuestros- dijo Nova chocando cascos con su hermano yéndose al funeral que se llevara a cabo en el cementerio de Canterlot

En la casa del príncipe Blueblood

-por todo los cielos- decía Starlight completamente aterrada sentada en una mesa donde había té y pastel -tiene que ser una broma- pero Cloudy le da un azote lastimándola

-yo no bromeo- dijo la unicornio crema -todo lo que dice este escrito es cierto... sus caballeros están en peligro-

\- ¿Trixie te das cuenta de lo que significa? - dijo Starlight

-que este pastel es el más exquisito que he probado en toda mi vida- dijo la gran y poderosa Trixie, Cloudy estuvo a punto de golpearla cuando Starlight se le adelanta formando un azote con su magia golpeándola

\- ¿COMO... PUEDES... PENSAR... EN TRAGAR... CUANDO... LOS... REALES... PELIGRAN? - grito Starlight luego de darle sus azotes

\- ¿oye que te pasa?, no soy una masa para aplanar- dijo la maga adolorida

-Ignos tenía razón, Gibson es la persona más horrible que haya conocido en mi vida- dijo Starlight -eso sin contar a la dama de hierro-

-si tu maestra firma eso los reales ahora serán propiedad de él y no podrán hacer nada para rescatarlos- dijo Cloudy tomando su taza de té tranquilamente –tendrá el poder y control absoluto sobre ellos-

-y como Twilight esta devastada por la muerte de su ex no va tener idea de que firmara y las princesas no entenderán lo que dice el contrato... muy ingenioso ese marino… ¿por que nunca se me ocurrió algo como esto? - dijo Bony al lado de Cloudy comiendo pastel –es mejor que se den prisa-

-hay que ir al funeral- grito Starlight

-creí que no iba ir ella- dijo la maga

-conociéndola va querer verlo por última vez- dijo Starlight terminándose él te y pastel -Cloudy podrías...-

-está bien iré... solo porque no permitiré que ese sujeto este usando el idioma de mis tierras natales para sus horribles planes, eso no se lo voy a permitir- dijo Cloudy completamente furiosa -Bony regresare en un momento-

-ok- dijo la niña mientras las yeguas se iban a toda prisa

\- ¿Starlight de paso podemos invitar a alguien más?, nos será de mucha- dijo Trixie comenzado a correr junto a las demás

-creo saber a quién te refieres- dijo Starlight sonriéndole

En el cementerio de Canterlot una pradera hermosa con muchas lapidas en el lugar en un nublado día donde la luz del sol no se veía las manes algunos reales, las princesas y Shining estaban reunidos frente a un ataúd que estaba por ser enterrado diciéndole adiós al caballero de la magia, todos ellos portaban un traje negro en honor al difunto

-bueno… creo que llego el momento- dijo Shining

-el hoyo está listo- dijo Rockaid un poco triste viendo el hoyo que había hecho

-y la lápida también- dijo Tennessee poniendo la lápida atrás del hoyo el cual decía "Aquí yace el caballero de la magia un buen amigo, un gran aliado"

-no voy a llorar no voy a llora... ya no puedo más- dijo Brodek llorando desconsoladamente

-te entiendo, yo también lo extraño- dijo Pinkie llorando junto con él a mares

-sigo sin poder creerlo, ósea el...- Cadence trataba de decir algo, pero no tenía palabras así que Shining la abraza con fuerza

-te entiendo- dijo Shining dándole un beso en la frente para consolarla

-que raro, ¿porque tus papas no han llegado? - pregunto Rainbow a Paint

-ellos… bueno… están… tristes... y todavía... no se recuperan… si eso es- dijo Ember mintiendo

-eso de perder a alguien que amas es difícil- dijo Applejack comprendiendo

-hola- dijo una kirin llegando portando un pantalón y blusa de color negro viéndose sexy y elegante

-Blazy- dijo Rarity sorprendida de verlo

\- ¿que hace ella aquí? - pregunto Rockaid

-ni idea- dijo Fluttershy asustándose ocultándose atrás de Ven

-tranquilos vengo en son de paz y bueno quería decirles que siento por su amigo el asesino- dijo la kirin

-mi Igny no era un asesino!- grito Ember furiosa, pero Tennessee la detuvo

-espero que ya estés feliz, lo que hizo tu papa no tiene perdón- dijo Luna también molesta

-lo sé, pero así es mi papa ¿que se puede hacer? - dijo Blazy como si nada -les recuerdo que su amigo fue quien lo atrapo-

-cuando lo vea juro que le voy a dar en su en toda su…- dijo Rockaid

-tranquilo enano ya tendrás tu momento venganza- dijo Cadence

-calma chicos no peleen, recuerden que estamos de luto hoy y debemos estar unidos- dijo Rarity

-él hubiera querido eso- decía Pinkie llorando con Brodek

-te agradecemos por haber venido- dijo Celestia a la kirin -sé que fue difícil para ti luego por lo que pasaste con lo de tu madre-

-ya lo estoy superando poco a poco- dijo la kirin azul acomodándose el mecho de su pelo escarlata - ¿y el capitán no vendrá? - pregunto ella

-de hecho, no lo he visto y al resto de los demás ponys, ¿dónde habrán ido? - preguntaba Celestia por los caballeros restantes

-ellos fueron hacer algo no se preocupen regresaran pronto- dijo Twilight vestida de negro llegando con Spike

-Twilight- dijeron las manes sorprendidas de verla

-viniste- dijo Shining

-pensé que no ibas a venir- dijo Luna

-tenía que hacerlo, después de todo él era alguien importante para mí, aunque fui mala con él, tenía que despedirme de todas formas- dijo Twilight tristemente

\- ¿segura que quieres hacer esto? - pregunto Celestia

-solo así puedo cerrar este capítulo de mi vida y seguir adelante- dijo Twilight haciendo que Celestia se sintiera orgullosa de ella, una última vez Celestia abre el ataúd para que lo vieran y ahí estaba el unicornio portando un traje negro con corbata durmiendo tranquilamente

-ese viejo si que hizo un buen trabajo- comento Ventus a Rarity en secreto

\- ¿dijiste algo Ventus? - pregunto Fluttershy

-nada… que es una pena que este ahí- dijo Ventus haciendo que la pegaso se recargara en el

-bueno ya es tarde, demos comienzo al velorio- dijo Celestia, la alicornio comenzó a decir unas palabras profundas a los presentes en como hablaba del caballero de la magia, su sufrimiento sus hazañas y de la desgracia que ocurrió pero eso no significo para sus amigos en decirle adiós a un amigo, compañero y camarada, Shining, Ventus, Brodek y Tennessee levantaron el ataúd poniéndolo en el hoyo ahí cada pony hecho un puñado de tierra despidiéndose de el mientras los relámpagos en el cielo comenzaron a escucharse

-hasta el cielo esta triste- dijo Pinkie Pie mirando el cielo acto seguido Ventus comenzó a poner tierra al ataúd con una pala

-listo- dijo Ventus –(maldita sea, lo que tengo que hacer por ti Ignos)- decía en su mente quejándose

-ojalá no reviva como un muerto-

-no empieces Rainbow- decía Hunter -y ustedes dejen de hacer ruido- les decía a Pinkie y a Brodek que no dejaban de llorar

\- ¿quieres decir algo Paint? - pregunto Celestia

-pues... espero… que estés feliz haya arriba o abajo y si vez a la abuela de nuestra madre pues… salúdamela- dijo Ember acercándose a la lápida -y no hagas estupideces haya arriba-

\- ¿eso es todo? - dijo Blazy - ¿que no significa nada para ti? - decía molesta

-oye es mi hermano y yo puedo darle el amor que sea y tratarlo como se me dé la regalada gana- decía Ember

-calma chicas- dijo Shining mientras Blazy presentía que algo no estaba bien

\- ¿quién quiere decir algo más? - pregunto Cadence y así cada caballero mane y dragón dijeron sus últimas palabras de consuelo al caballero caído quedando solamente Twilight

-tuvimos buenos momentos- dijo Twilight -sé que no fui la mejor amiga para ti, ojala puedas perdonarme algún día y si pudiera viajar en el tiempo haría lo que fuera para evitar esto y tenerte a mi lado una vez más- Twilight bañada en lágrimas sentía como su corazón se partía más al decir cada palabra, acto seguido Spike se acerca dándole algo a ella era la flor de loto hecho de cristal que le regalo cuando llego a Ponyville por primera vez –adiós Ignos y gracias por ser alguien importante para mí- decía dejando la flor sobre la lapida

-ya no puedo soportarlo más!- grito Ventus interrumpiendo el momento

\- ¿y a ti que te pasa? - pregunto Rainbow

-te entendemos compañero, pero supéralo no se puede hacer nada- dijo Rockaid seriamente

-Ven…- dijo Rarity

-lo siento Rarity, pero no puedo soportar más esto, es ridículo, sé que me odiaras Paint y me golpeara y me mandaras al hospital, pero prefiero eso que vivir con esta mentira- dijo Ventus

-a ver Ven explícate- dijo Cadence

-Twilight… hay algo que debes saber y es sobre Ignos- dijo Ventus armándose de valor para lo que estaba por decir -el está...-

-... muerto así que ya supéralo- dijo Gibson llegando junto con su hermana espantando al pegaso rojo - ¿o hay algo que deba saber soldado? - preguntaba seriamente

-nada señor- dijo Ventus callándose mientras Rarity y Paint suspiraban de alivio ya que no se ha enterado Gibson todavía

\- ¿ya viste quien está aquí hermano? - dijo nova observando a la kirin

-Blazy Galaxy, la hija de Aspros Galaxy, que agradable sorpresa verte aquí- dijo el sargento observándola

-si viene aquí a preguntar por mi apa no lo he visto así que no me esté molestando con eso- respondió la kirin de mala gana

-no he venido a eso, si no que vine a hablar con ella- dijo Gibson apuntando a Twilight

\- ¿a mí? - dijo la alicornio de la amistad - ¿que quieres? - decía limpiándose las lágrimas con su ala

-estaba buscándote en el castillo, pero mis hombres me dijeron que saliste así supuse donde ibas a estar y eme aquí… princesa sé que no es un gran momento, pero necesito que firme esto, es de suma urgencia- dijo el unicornio vino, acto seguido su hermana le entrega dicho documento

-estamos ocupados… ¿no puedes esperar? -

-lo siento princesa Celestia, pero es de suma importancia ósea si no, no estuviéramos aquí en este cuchitril- dijo ella asqueada

\- ¿de que se trata? - pregunto Twilight tomando aquella hoja con su magia

-el acta de defunción del unicornio que su abogado me pidió que se los enviara a usted para así proceder con su testamento- dijo Nova

\- ¿y porque no vino Skygrey en persona? - dijo Ember

\- ¿Quién? - pregunto Nova

-Skygrey, mi mayordomo, es también su abogado, tutor y toda la cosa etc., etc.- dijo la unicornio plateada causando un momento incomodo en los hermanos marinos

-hablamos de su otro abogado- dijo Gibson recomponiéndose

-que raro… no recuerdo que Igny tuviera otro abogado, porque exactamente le prohibí que no se acercara a esos asquerosos chupasangre- dijo Ember

-quizás no te hizo caso y fue con uno- dijo Nova

-solo hay dos personas en este universo que nos haría caso y esa soy yo o mi mama y si no lo hace ya sabe cómo le ira- dijo Ember enojándose con Nova

-oigan… que importa si tuvo otro abogado o no, ya está muerto, por favor puedes firmar eso Twilight para poder seguir- dijo Rainbow

-un momento antes que nada Twilight debes leerlo- dijo Spike

-ya lo leí Spike y no le entiendo ni jota- dijo Twilight -está en un idioma extraño y conociendo a Ignos debe tratarse de el-

-déjame ver eso- dijo Celestia tomando el documento, pero Twilight lo niega

-está bien lo voy a firmar, total es Ignos de quien hablamos debo hacerlo- dijo Twilight

-mejor hazle caso a la princesa hermana- dijo Shining también sospechando -mejor...-

-no tengo cabeza para pensar Shining, así que ¿alguien tiene una pluma? - dijo Twilight así que Gibson saca una de su armadura con un tintero y se lo da

-fírmalo en la parte de abajo con letras grandes- dijo Gibson así que la yegua moja la punta mostrándose la tinta roja que había en ella y se prepara para firmarlo mientras los marinos sonreían malvadamente, Twilight estaba a centímetros de poner la punta en la hoja, pero en eso

-NO LO FIRMES!- grito Starlight corriendo a toda prisa

\- ¿Starlight? - dijo Twilight mirándola a lo lejos comenzando a escribir

-NOOOOOO!- grito la pony lavanda así que Trixie se lanza en cámara lenta quitando el documento de ahí mientras Twilight escribía sobre la pony azul cayendo al césped

-me dieron... estoy herida... llamen aun medico... la gran y poderosa Trixie está a punto de morir... todo se vuelve... oscuro para mí- decía la maga

-hay no seas payasa si no tienes nada... solo estas pintada- dijo Rockaid así que la maga ve en su flanco derecho la firma de la alicornio

\- ¿y crees que no duele?, ahora soy parte de Sparkle que horror- dijo la maga haciendo un drama

-hay no seas dramática- dijo Rockaid

-YO NO SOY DRAMATICA!- grito Rarity -ah esperen... no me lo decían a mi- decía riéndose

\- ¿que significa esto? - dijo Gibson manchando de tinta en su armadura molesto mientras Nova recobraba el documento

-yo te diré lo que pasa- dijo Blossom Cero llegando con Cloudy Coldbreak

\- ¿que hace esa yegua aquí? - dijo Blazy molesta

-ganándome el suelo limpiamente- dijo Cero a la kirin

-matar a mi hermano no es ganarte la vida!- grito la kirin

-cálmense por favor respeten que estamos en un velorio- dijo Luna

\- ¿a ver que está pasando aquí? - dijo Celestia enojándose - ¿que está haciendo Blossom aquí? -

-y que hace la secre...-

-consejera real- dijo Cloudy golpeando a Cadence doliéndole a la yegua acercándose a Nova –entrégamelo- decía al documento

-ósea piérdete- dijo Nova desafiándola, mala idea Cloudy le da siete azotes cayendo al suelo completamente adolorida quitándole el documento a la fuerza

\- ¿así que estas son las ratas que están manchando mi nación? - dijo Cloudy leyendo comparando con la copia que tenía y efectivamente son idénticas -son idénticos- le decía a Glimmer

-lo sabía eres un maldijo hijo de yegua!- grito Starlight furiosa abalanzándose contra Gibson

-Starlight ¿de que hablas?, Contrólate- dijo Twilight - ¿que demonios te pasa?, no entiendo-

-yo menos- dijo Brodek

-pues todos- dijo Spike rascándose la cabeza

-Twilight es una trampa, Gibson te está poniendo una trampa- dijo Starlight

\- ¿por un acta de defunción? - comento la alicornio de la amistad

-le estaban poniendo una trampa y una muy baja, por cierto- dijo Blossom mientras los presentes se sorprendían

-Twilight si firmabas ese documento le estarías cediendo el poder y control total de los Caballeros de la Realeza a Gibson!- gritaba la unicornio lavanda

\- ¿queeeee? - todos los ponys pusieron una cara de total sorpresa

-por favor, que ridiculez- dijo Gibson protestando

-"yo Twilight Sparkle entrego con mi más sentido pésame a los caballeros reales al sargento Gibson quien se hará cargo a partir de ahora de ellos"- dijo Cloudy leyendo una parte del documento original –así es, entiendo el idioma druzzneo fluidamente-

-no puede ser- dijo Ventus sin poder creerlo - ¿entonces es cierto? -

-él es malo!- grito Pinkie aterrado

-muy malo- dijo Fluttershy ocultándose atrás de Ventus

-que hijo de…- decía Rockaid callándose -y ahora tú, no vas a golpearme-

-por esta vez te dejo- dijo Cadence

-gracias…-

-ya perdiste el momento- dijo la alicornio del amor pegándole la cabeza

-y eso no es todo, aprovecho su sufrimiento para que usted con buenos ojos le diera el control absoluto- dijo Cero

-no es verdad- Twilight no podía creer lo que veía, aquel unicornio vino que llego a sentir algo por él, resulto ser un canalla

-oye no cree...- decía Gibson acercándose

-aléjate de mí!- grito Twilight retrocediendo -todo este tiempo... todo este tiempo... solo me querías por esto- dijo la alicornio

-pero los reales son de nosotros, ¿cómo es que Gibson tendría el control total de ellos? - pregunto Luna

-capitulo 22, subsección Z, párrafo cinco, "los caballeros reales se pueden ceder siempre y cuando cualquiera de las princesas este de acuerdo dependiendo de la situación en la que se encuentran"- dijo Cadence leyendo el manual sorprendiendo a las otras alicornios -en serio… lean el manual por dios-

-eres un maldito!- grito Rainbow furiosa, pero Fluttershy y Applejack la detienen

-está bien si… lo admito- dijo Gibson confesándolo todo ya que estaba desesperado

-típico de los cobardes- dijo Cloudy rompiendo el documento con su magia -mi trabajo aquí termino, es todo suyo- decía retirándose

-gracias Cloudy- dijo Ember -espero que este abierta la invitación a ese desayuno- grito ella, la unicornio crema no dijo nada levantando la pesuña en señal de si alejándose del lugar -que yegua tan increíble-

-si tú lo dices- dijo Trixie

\- ¿pero por qué? - pregunto Twilight mientras el unicornio se preparaba para hablar, pero en eso alguien cae del cielo formándose una gran cortina de humo lanzando a los presentes al suelo debido a la onda

\- ¿que paso? - pregunto Blazy protegiéndose con sus vectores y a las demás de los escombros que cayeron

\- ¿todas están bien? - pregunto Blossom

-si- dijeron las manes y caballeros ayudándose a levantarse en eso

-ha, ha, ha, haaaaaaa- una risa se escuchó mostrándose una figura mientras el polvo se dispersaba

-hay no…- dijo Fluttershy asustándose

-y tenía que aparecer el- dijo Applejack ayudando a levantar a Paint que estaba enojada

-hola de nuevo mis pequeñas ponys…. ¿Me extrañaron? - decía robo Blackgate quien portaba un smoking de color negro

-Blackgate!- grito Ventus

-espero no haber llegado tarde a la fiesta ha ha ha ha haaaaaaa- decía el robot riéndose macabramente mientras los presentes se preparaban

En el cuartel de los caballeros

\- ¿que haces aquí?, la fiesta esta en Canterlot- decía el fantasma de Ignos viendo al unicornio acabado caminando por el lugar

-necesito algunas cosas- decía el unicornio azul seriamente recorriendo un pasillo llegando a una compuerta abriéndola viendo ahí todo el arsenal que estaba ahí confiscado tiempo atrás

-ahora si nos estamos entendiendo- decía su fantasma malvadamente mientras Ignos sin decir nada se adentró a la habitación cerrándose las compuertas comenzado a escucharse unos ruidos desde adentro y eso ruidos eran su preparación ya que tenía una cita con la muerte


	72. Tan cercas y tan lejos

**_*Capitulo 72: Tan cercas y tan lejos_**

-hola Sweetie Bot- decía Apple Bloom junto con las Cruzzaders en el cuartel de los caballeros

-hola- decía la Bot quien estaba arriba del Arwing arreglándolo dándole una capa de pintura

-veo que la nave de los reales les está quedando muy cool- dijo Scootaloo viendo el Arwing que ya se veía arreglado reluciente de un color negro oscuro y las ventanillas de color rojo

-espero que nos lleves a dar un paseo- dijo Sweetie Belle sorprendida

\- ¿pero por qué lo pintas de negro? - pregunto Apple Bloom mientras la Bot se bajaba de la nave de un salto cayendo frente a las niñas

-dice Rockaid que así es más sigiloso- dijo la Bot

-ya veo... oye ¿quieres venir con nosotras a nadar en el lago? - pregunto Apple Bloom en eso se escucharon unos ruidos en el lugar

\- ¿que fue eso? - pregunto Scootaloo

-es Ignos- dijo la Bot -al parecer está trabajando en algo en el taller, pero no se en que-

\- ¿y sabes en que está trabajando? - pregunto Sweetie belle, en eso una luz se enciende iluminando a la Cruzzaders mientras se escuchaba el ruido de un motor y una figura en las sombras

\- ¿eso responde ahora tu pregunta? - le dijo Scootaloo mientras el ruido del motor se escuchaba más fuerte y unas llantas rechinando en el piso

En el departamento de Rara

-mi reinita nunca dejas de sorprenderme- dijo aspros desnudo con la hermosa cantante también desnuda y bañada en sudor luego de una noche suculenta mientras veía en el mueble el collar que le quito rara –¿cómo lo hiciste? - decía besando el escultural cuerpo de la yegua haciéndola reír un poco

-tenía un tío que era un ingeniero, y bueno cuando era niño me enseño uno que otro truquito- dijo Rara afuera del lugar –nada más que ten cuidado esa cosa aún puede explotarte, si yo fuera tu desaste de el-

-tu tranquila y yo nervioso- dijo el kirin tomando el collar viendo que aún estaba activo así que lo puso en su lugar mientras seguía jugueteando con la yegua

-basta me haces cosquillas- dijo Rara riéndose abrazando amorosamente al traficante –tu si sabes como alegrar a una dama- dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos

-tengo mucha experiencia- dijo aspros sonriéndole sin dejar de besarla mientras rara veía su despertador

-por dios se me hace tarde, tengo que hacer un video musical – dijo ella quitando aventando al kirin al suelo fuera de la cama mientras ella saltaba de la cama corriendo al baño –rápido aspros, ya arréglate que me prometiste que me acompañarías al estudio-

\- ¿a qué horas lo dije? - pregunto el kirin

-lo dijiste mientras me tomabas apasionadamente- dijo Rara desde el baño –mueve tu trasero Galaxy que se hace tarde-

-ya voy- dijo Aspros levantándose –mujeres no puedes con ellas- decía entrando al baño con ella

En otra parte

\- ¿ese es el lugar? - pregunto Mapache a lo lejos viendo con unos binoculares sobre unas rocas viendo la finca que había a lo lejos

-es lo que la señal me indica, los fenómenos deben estar ahí- dijo Alex con su rastreador

\- ¿pero entraremos así nada más? - pregunto Shield

-no te apures traje ayuda- dijo Mapache mostrándole un puñado de sus mejores guardias de cristal, unos treinta en total –están listo para patear traseros-

\- ¿la princesa Cadence te autorizo eso? - pregunto Shield

-sí, le pregunte que si podía tomar a uno de sus mejores guardias, entonces dijo que si como si nada y listo- dijo la caballero cristal

-debe estar afectada por lo de Ignos- dijo Alex

-esto no me gusta nada- dijo Shield preocupado -debe de haber anillos de seguridad en esa zona-

-tres para ser exactos- dijo Alex observando a través de los binoculares marcando puntos rojos en el mapa que tenía pegado en una roca

\- ¿qué hacen chicos? - decía un alicornio blanco llegando

-Holy Blade- dijeron mapache y Shield al unísono

-piérdete Holy Blade, estamos ocupados- dijo el caballero demonio - ¿qué haces aquí? -

-pues fui a tu casa para verte y como vi que saliste con tus amiguitos a jugar pues te seguí- dijo Holy Blade - ¿a que juegan? -

-no estamos jugando señor Blade, estamos trabajando- dijo Mapache

-vamos a atacar esa finca a lo lejos- dijo Shield

-así que como te dije antes piérdete- dijo Alex -esta es una misión oficial de los caballeros-

\- ¿a quién atacaran? - pregunto Holy

-a los Galaxy- dijo Shield

-pues le entro señores- dijo el alicornio emocionado

\- ¿qué parte de que es una misión exclusiva de los caballeros es la que no ent...?-

-ya no pelees- grito Mapache -nos puede servir de mucho su ayuda-

-si puede que tengas razón… tal vez como sacrificio- dijo Alex

-ey, ey, ey, el papel de chivo expiatorio me toco a mi- dijo Shield defendiéndose, pero a la vez se golpea en la cabeza por la estupidez que dijo -quiero decir…-

-calladito te ves mejor- dijo Mapache

-está bien, puede quedarse... pero eso si más te vale no hacer ninguna de tus cosas ya sabes... pervertidas- dijo Alex

-descuida no lo hare- dijo Holy frunciendo el ceño -en serio dejen de llamarme así, eso es ofensivo-

-cállate y escucha lo que vamos a hacer así que buzo que no lo vuelvo a repetir- dijo el caballero demonio explicándole a su padre lo que harán

En el cementerio de Canterlot

-espero no haber llegado tarde, tenía que verme muy bien para esta ocasión. ¿no lo creen? - dijo Blackgate enseñándole el smoking que traía -a poco no me veo... ¿cómo se dice?, ¿muy cool? -

-púdrete!- grito Rainbow furiosa

-lárgate de aquí antes de que rompa esas patas con mis propias pesuñas!- grito Ventus

\- ¿quién es la maquina esa? - preguntaba Blazy observándolo seriamente

-es Blackgate es el hermano menor de Whitegate el peor de todos- dijo Rarity

\- ¿así que este el demente que mato a mato a mi tío? - dijo Blazy molesta

-vaya, vaya, ¿de modo que tú eres la hija de Aspros? - decía Blackgate observándola -te pareces mucho a tu madre, pero con los rasgos de tu padre- decía intimidándola -todo un monstro-

-tienes cinco minutos para lárgate de aquí antes de que mis caballeros te hagan pedazos- dijo Gibson

\- ¿tus caballeros?, ¿pueden creer lo que este inútil dice? - dijo Brodek

-jamás formaremos parte de ti!- grito Paint

-así es- dijo Rockaid -de por si ya bastante tenemos aguantar a estas…- el enano no termino lo que iba a decir ya que las princesas lo veían con furia -estas hermosuras de yeguas que me encantar partirme el lomo por ustedes... las amo- decía el caballero de la destreza sonriendo como idiota

-entrégate por las buenas Blackgate y tu Cero solicita refuerzos, pero ya- dijo Nova a la unicornio vino

-si- decía Cero comunicándose con su radio -solicito refuerzo enseguida, repito esto no es un simulacro tenemos un 33-12 tenemos un 33-12- decía ella

-les digo algo… es una lástima, que aquel que era mi amigo... haya muerto- dijo Blackgate con un tono de tristeza tomando aquella flor de loto que estaba en la tierra

-él nunca fue tu amigo!- grito Twilight -y devuélveme eso no te corresponde- decía ella mientras Gate lo observaba

-ten piedad de nosotros, no estamos de buena gana como para patearte el trasero- dijo Rainbow -pero si lo quieres de ese modo entonces ándale danos con todo, te lo regresamos al doble-

-si- dijo Applejack

-no lo provoquen chicas- dijo Tennessee

-saben… - dijo Black sosteniendo con su pata la flor de cristal -la muerte de Ignos me hizo entender muchas cosas, sin el... el crimen ya no es lo mismo- decía con tristeza

\- ¿no me digas que sientes tristeza por eso? - dijo Trixie

-lo estaría si estuviera muerto pero el...- dijo Black presionando con fuerza su garra que sostenía la flor de loto hasta hacerlo polvo -... no lo está... ha ha ha ha ha haaaaa-

-mi flor- decía Twilight sintiendo como le hervía la sangre al ver como ese robot psicópata destruía uno de sus recuerdos más valiosos que tenía y para acabar con su brazo derecho lo entierra bajo la tumba de este profanándolo sacando de el cuerpo del unicornio haciendo que Fluttershy se desmayara

-Fluttershy- dijo Ventus tratando de despertarla –despierta, no es el momento-

-eres un hijo de yegua!- grito Brodek

-lo que él dijo- dijo Pinkie molesta como los demás –perro malo-

-hay que admitirlo, tiene un gran parecido- decía Black observando atentamente el cuerpo disparando un rayo de su cuerno el cual comenzó a cambiar un poco mostrando su verdadera apariencia

\- ¿cómo que Ignos cambio de aspecto? - dijo Pinkie observando aquel pony café que había ahí

-por Celestia!- grito Rainbow

-no es el!- grito Applejack

-ohh- gritaba Fluttershy

\- (maldición se dio cuenta)- dijo Ventus mientras Starlight miraba al robot con odio

-no pongas esa cara querida aprendiz... te enseñare todo lo que se, una vez que estés a mi lado- dijo el robot tirando el cuerpo falso al suelo

-ese... es... ¿falso? - Gibson no podía creer lo que veía, tenía una cara de asombro, pero a la vez de rabia que crecía dentro de su cuerpo -ese maldito kirin me engaño...- decía en silencio el sargento

-hermano…- dijo Nova tratando de calmarlo, pero –respira hondo, inhala… exhala…-

-FUI ENGAÑADOOOOOO!- gritaba Gibson de pura rabia –POR ESE... UNICORNIO DE MIERDA... ¿DONDE ESTAS... IGNOS NIGHT? - gritaba de rabia perdiendo su compostura - (maldito Galaxy cuando esto terminé juro que me las vas a pagar, tus días están contados)- decía en su mente

\- ¿y a este que le pasa? - pregunto Shining

-no cabe duda, ese sargento le tiene un profundo odio a Ignos... pero ¿Por qué? - preguntaba Rarity

-IGNOS NIGHT... IGNOS NIGHT... IGNOS NIGHT... TU SIEMPRE ESTAS AHI... ARRUINANDOME LA VIDA!- gritaba Gibson

-Gibson tranquilo, cuenta hasta diez- grito nova mientras el sargento se desesperaba

-VOY A MATARLO... VOY A MATARLO... LO JURO POR TI Y POR MI... QUE LO VOY A MATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR... EL TIENE QUE PAGAR POR LO QUE ME HIZO- decía Gibson quedando de rodillas mientras los presentes observaban ese comportamiento

-Gibson- Twilight no podía creer lo que veía aquel unicornio justo y firme se estaba transformando en alguien quien nadie conoce

\- ¿y aun así quieres sentar cabezas con él? - le comento Spike, pero Twilight no lo escucho se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos

\- (si ese cuerpo es falso eso quiere decir que Ignos... aún vive)- dijo la alicornio sintiendo un alivio, pero a la vez - (eso quiere decir que... hay no Alex y los demás)-

-que bueno que Ignos no está aquí- comento Trixie –imagínate como se pondrá cuando lo vea- pero Starlight le hizo la seña de que se callara

-parece que fuiste engañado ¿no es así Gibson?, eso te pasa por haber confiado en alguien como Galaxy- dijo Blossom

\- ¿qué tiene que ver Aspros con todo esto? - pregunto Celestia en un tono serio

-resulta que Gibson dejo que se escapara Aspros de la prisión y ahora le tiene como su perrito trabajando para el!- grito Blossom

\- ¿queeee? - decían los presentes

-y yo creí que era tan malvado, pero veo que me equivoque, que bajo has caído Gibson- dijo Blackgate riéndose

-tu cállate!- grito Brodek

-hay por favor Cero, ¿en verdad crees que mi hermano haría algo como eso? - pregunto Nova tratando - ¿tienes algo que demuestre que fuimos nosotros? -

-por favor Nova, deja de encubrirlo- grito Cero

-es mi hermano y debo protegerlo- dijo Nova -y más que nada por lo que ese unicornio Nigth le hizo-

\- ¿qué demonios le hizo ese idiota para que este lo odiara? - pregunto Blazy

-no tengo ni idea- dijo Ember

-eso mi niña- decía Blackgate observándola como si fuera su siguiente presa –tendrán que resolverlo otro día...- decía emanando un aura rojiza de su cuerpo

-cuidado ponys está tratando de hacer algo así que pónganse las pilas- dijo Cadence invocando su lanza al igual que Celestia y Luna que invocaban sus armas, los caballeros no se quedaron atrás haciendo lo mismo invocando a la vez sus armaduras mágicas, Ember se quitó su atuendo mágicamente cambiando a sus atuendos que eran su chaleco y abrigo azul con detalles amarillos

-chicas!- grito Twilight invocando su Pzifer abriendo el libro lanzándole su Pzifer a cada pony

-... por qué los muertos se levantarán una vez más y ustedes dormirán mis queridos ponys para siempre- Black golpea su garra derecha en el suelo el cual comenzó a agrietarse mostrándose una luz rojiza en el lugar acto seguido

-groooooooaaaaaaar- los muertos del cementerio comenzaron a levantarse mostrando su figura pony putrefacta desde machos, hembras, ancianos y niños pequeños, cada pony tenía impregnada unas garras letales en sus patas capaces de cortar lo que sea

-ponys zombis!- grito Rainbow

-destrúyanlos- grito Blackgate

-disparen!- grito Tennessee comenzando a disparar mientras lo muertos comenzaron a correr hacia ellos, Trixie disparaba rayos de su cuerno mientras Glimmer invocaba una espada mágica hecha con su propia magia tumbando a cada pony

-hijos de yegua!- grito Shining con su espada Olcrist cortando cabezas al que se le acercaba

-le dije que pusiéramos concreto en cada tumba para así evitarnos esas molestias- dijo Rockaid disparando volando a los muertos -estos resisten más que los que nos hemos enfrentado en el pasado-

-y son más agresivos- dijo Ventus teniendo a un pony encima de él tratando de morderlo, pero este con sus armas lo parte a la mitad - ¿quieren algo de mí?… pues vengan que los regresare a la tumba de donde vinieron- decía volando así que ponys zombis pegasos se lanzaron al ataque, pero Luna y Cadence lo socorren disparando de sus cuernos magia salvando al pegaso

-no aléjense- dijo Spike escupiendo fuego quemándolos, pero a pesar de eso continuaron avanzando intentando arañarlo, pero unos cortes mágicos aparecen partiendo a los ponys por la mitad -gracias Paint-

-ponte detrás de mí y no te me separes y si tienes oportunidad ataca todo lo muerto que se mueva- dijo Ember guardando su sable así que Spike lanzo fuego al enemigo quemándolos, así que Paint invoca sus Beowulf rematándolos con sus puños y espinilleras hechas de metal con luz

-tengan cuidado, escupen una baba corrosiva que iiiuuu- decía Rarity protegiéndose con sus cadenas así que Fluttershy en el aire observa y dispara proyectiles lanzándolos por los aires, Rainbow y Applejack se ponían de espaldas protegiéndose atacando con sus armas

-la que mate más zombis invita la sidra ¿le entras? - pregunto Rainbow enterrándole su lanza a uno

-juegas, vas a perder Rainbow- dijo Applejack congelándolos

-la sidra será mía!- grito Brodek golpeando y partiendo a los zombis que se le cruzaban en el camino

–sáquese de aquí- Pinkie se protegía de la baba corrosiva y a la vez protegiéndose de los arañazos que los zombis producían, pero en eso fueron cortados misteriosamente, la pony rosada ve y el que la salvo fue nada más y nada menos que Blazy, más zombis corrieron hacia ella, pero la kirin los partía en mil pedazos gracias a los vectores que emergieron de su cuerpo

-gracias- dijo Pinkie

-por esta vez estamos del mismo lado- dijo la kirin -solo espero que los muertos esos se coman a esa pony hada- decía la kirin viendo como Blossom y Nova disparaban a través de sus armas protegiéndose de la horda

\- ¿cuándo llegaran los refuerzos? - pregunto Nova disparando su escopeta a uno –por favor dime que lo hiciste Blossom-

-los llame, pero no me responden-

-rayos- dijo Nova cuidando de su hermano quien seguía en shock luego de lo ocurrido con el cadáver

-groooaaaarrr- cincos zombis que eran unicornio usaban su magia para lanzarle rocas a las yeguas marinas, pero Ventus llega a tiempo partiendo las rocas

\- ¿están bien? - pregunto Ventus

-sí, pero no duraremos mucho tiempo- dijo Cero

-necesitamos ayuda- dijo Ventus

-llame refuerzos, pero nada… es como si... algo interviniera la señal de mi radio- dijo Blossom

-y creo saber de dónde proviene esa interferencia- dijo Ventus observando a lo lejos a Blackgate quien observaba todo desde las gradas riendo malvadamente -vuelvo en un segundo-

\- ¿que hice? - dijo Twilight lanzando rayos a los zombis -todo este tiempo... me equivoqué... y ahora- un zombi estaba por atacarla, pero Celestia la protege con su hacha –creí que Gibson era... un buen pony... me siento una completa estúpida por eso-

-Twilight enserio me gustaría darte consuelo y cariño, pero tenemos otras cosas que hacer- dijo Celestia lanzando bolas de fuego de su cuerno explotando al instante

-ella tiene razón Twilight, vengan conmigo rápido- dijo Ventus en el aire matando a los zombis que le ponían así que las alicornios la siguieron

-vaya… miren quien vino a jugar conmigo- dijo Blackgate viendo a Ventus, Celestia y Twilight llegando

-déjate de tus juegos maldito psicópata!- grito Ventus con sus Keyblades en sus pesuñas - ¿estas interviniendo las señales verdad?, por eso Blossom no puede comunicarse con la Marine-

-eres un chico muy listo Ventus- dijo Black mostrándole la antena que tenía en su oído -no quería que ninguna molestia interviniera hasta que el invitado especial llegue- dijo el robot

\- ¿de que estas hablando? - pregunto Celestia

-que importa, mándemelos al basurero de donde pertenece!- grito Ventus atacando al robot, pero este se protegía con sus hojas mágicas, Celestia se prendió en llamas lanzándose hacia el robot, pero este vuela esquivándolo lanzando un rayo de su cuerno golpeándola en el lomo haciendo que Celestia cayera al suelo regresando a la normalidad

-princesa!- grito Twilight -Cola Dragon!- grito atacando con su cola que estaba brillando así que el alicornio robótico hace lo mismo protegiéndose con su cola aguijonada chocando sus fuerzas entre si volviendo a golpear a la yegua en su cuerpo lanzando a Twilight contra el suelo ya que el poder de Black era muy diferente

-ya te tengo donde te quería!- grito Ventus transformándose en su forma Tiberium atacándolo desde arriba de él, pero zombis emergieron de la tierra apresando a Ventus comenzando a lastimarlo con sus garras y dientes haciendo que regresara a la normalidad cayendo al suelo

-si no fuera por esos zombis yo estaría muerto, pero parece que los papeles cambian- dijo Black observando como los demás ponys en especial las manes y caballeros se protegían en un enorme escudo que formaron Luna y Cadence

-nos van a comer!- grito Brodek

-no quiero ser un zombi!- grito Rainbow aterrada como los demás

-maldición nos tienen rodeados- dijo Cero viendo como los ponys avanzaban poco a poco

-hermano reacciona- dijo Nova –ósea necesitamos de tu fuerza- pero Gibson no dijo nada

-parece que no vendrá y yo que tenía tantas ganas de verlo, pero al parecer no es así- dijo Blackgate

\- ¿de quién estás hablando? - pregunto Twilight

-de Ignos por su puesto- dijo Blackgate - ¿crees que soy estúpido?, sé que el está aquí puedo sentirlo... después de todo... seguimos conectados- decía tocando su cabeza mientras una figura se acercaba a Blackgate

-él está exiliado, jamás lo volverás a ver- dijo Ventus mintiéndole, pero sabía que con ese alicornio robótico no se podía mentir

-el vendrá y los salvara, pero me pregunto por cuanto tiempo puesto que su cabeza dejara de servir ha ha ha ha... ha ha ha ha haaaaaa... aaahhhhrrggggg- en eso Black es atacado por Blazy por un vector el cual entro en su nuca comenzando a soltar chispas

-eso fue por mi tío- dijo Blazy mientras el robot se apagaba cayendo al suelo a la vez rompiendo la antena que tenia

-ya tengo señal- dijo Cero -a todas las unidades solicito refuerzos tenemos un grave problema, vayan al cementerio de Canterlot de inmediato-

\- "como ordene comandante"- dijo la voz que se comunico

-Blazy ¿qué hiciste? - pregunto Twilight levantándose

-les salve la vida, ¿que esperaban? - dijo la kirin -de nada, por cierto- dijo acercándose al robot

-aléjate de el!- grito Ventus

-tranquilo si esta desactivado- dijo Blazy -ya todo acabo-

\- ¿entonces por qué los muertos siguen en pie? - pregunto Celestia levantándose con dificultad

-porque yo nunca moriré- dijo el robot encendiéndose de nuevo levantándose de una manera ruin y macabra expulsando energía de su cuerpo lanzando a sus enemigos contra el suelo

-maldición- grito Ventus sin poder moverse

-fue un buen ataque sorpresa- dijo Black observando a Blazy quien seguía de pie ya que sus vectores la protegieron

-Blazy corre!- grito Twilight

-huye!- grito Celestia

-no te tengo miedo- dijo Blazy desafiándolo

-pues deberías... por qué a donde tú vas... no te gustara... en lo absoluto- en eso el alicornio comenzó a escuchar unos ruidos a lo lejos llamándole la atención -... finalmente ha llegado- dijo el robot

-miren haya- grito Fluttershy con los demás ponys protegidos en el escudo haciendo también que los muertos observaran, a lo lejos era una motocicleta grande color azul marino con gris en las turbinas, llantas enormes con tres candelabros de luz en la parte de enfrente, sentado se encontraba el piloto de dicho vehículo portando toda una gabardina gris cubierta armadura de color negro que cubría todo su cuerpo con escamas verdes de dragón incrustadas y hombreras rectangulares, botas negras con pinchos en la punta y guanteletes con garras metálicas incluidas, llevaba un cinto que cubría su pecho el cual se encontraba una pistola de buen calibre y en la espalda llevaba un rifle francotirador y una pequeña espada con un lazo morado, sus casco era estilo samurái con dos cuernos encorvados como de dragón y para terminar una máscara de un dragón rojo que cubría por completo su cara mostrándose los dientes y mirada frívola que poseen estas maravillosas criaturas

\- ¿quién será? - pregunto Applejack

\- ¿será amigo o enemigo? - pregunto Tennessee

-quien sea que sea se viste muy bien- dijo la pegaso arcoíris

-más bien diría que se ve como payaso- dijo Applejack –y eso que no se nada de moda-

-sea quien sea debemos tener cuidado- dijo Luna

\- (por favor que no sea el, por favor que no sea el)- decía en su mente Rarity preocupada

\- (por favor que no sea el, por favor que no sea el)- dijo Starlight también en su mente

\- (por favor que no sea el, por favor que no sea el)- decía en su mente Ember

\- (que sea el, que sea el, por lo que más quieras que sea el... para así matarlo)- dijo Ventus pensativo enojado

-atáquenlo- grito Blackgate haciendo que los zombis se fueran a atacarlo aquel extraño guerrero con su moto tomo una especie de arma larga con un cañón enorme y varios cañones alrededor de este, cargando el arma comenzando a disparar granadas impactando contra los zombis haciéndolos pedazos a cada uno formándose una cortina de humo acto seguido, aquel desconocido emerge del humo barriéndose en círculos y con la misma arma comienza a soltar varios proyectiles matando a los zombis que lo querían lastimar

\- ¿quién es? - pregunto Nova llamándole la atención al igual que Gibson

-sea quien sea que resista un poco más en lo que llegan los refuerzos- dijo Blossom

-cuidado- grito Rockaid viendo como los muertos lo rodeaban por completo a aquel forajido

-lo harán pedazos- dijo Spike tapándose los ojos, pero en eso aquel extraño con armadura levanta su moto presionando cierto botón en las manijas emergiendo de ahí pinchos en la rueda comenzando a avanzar hacia uno de los zombis convirtiéndolo en carne molida pasada de caducidad, usando su vehículo motorizado de un salto emergiendo de ahí otros pinchos en la llanta de atrás comenzando a pasar sobre de ellos

-sigue así wohoooo- grito Trixie

\- ¿quién es este tipo? - pregunto Cadence

-no se quien seas, pero sigue así!- grito Shining animándolo

-cuidado!- grito Celestia ya de pie viendo como un zombi se lanza al forajido tumbándolo de la moto intentando morderlo, pero este lo detiene con sus garras tomando aquella pistola que tenía en su cinto disparándole volándole la cabeza, seis muertos se lanzaron pero aquel extraño apunto y disparo seis veces volándoles la cabeza a los zombis, a lo lejos vio a Blazy así que le dispara tres de veces pasando al lado de ella sorprendiéndola viendo que atrás estaba tres muertos que querían atacarla

-a eso le llamo un buen tiro- dijo Tennessee

-yo también puedo hacer eso- dijo Rockaid

-celos aquí no enano- dijo Cadence, después el extraño enmascarado saca de sus garras un bastón el cual se extendió mostrándose dos cuchillas de energía de color azul cielo con la forma de una flama viendo como los zombis lo miraban con deseos de comérselo, eran como veinte así que todos lo atacan al mismo tiempo, pero aquel forastero le entierra su lanza a un zombi en el pecho torciéndolo sacándole todo el relleno que traía para luego partir a otro por la mitad lateral y otro horizontalmente, Gibson observaba aquel extraño

\- ¿será posible?... no imposible- dijo Gibson - ¿o sí?... solo alguien tan estúpido se atrevería a venir hasta aquí por sus amigos, además... ese demente parece estar complacido- decía viendo a Blackgate sonriendo malvadamente, el forastero siguió destruyendo a los demás zombis pero uno de ellos lo ataba en el rostro con sus garras cortando la máscara que tenía tumbándole también su casco que callo en la tierra mientras los zombis y nuestros héroes veían de quien se trataba realmente, era un unicornio acabado color azul marino con crin plateada y línea dorada larga como su barba mostrando aquellos ojos grises mostrando una mirada de seriedad y frialdad

-no puede ser...- Twilight no podía creer lo que veía -... Ignos...- eso fue lo único que dijo

-Ignooooos!- gritaron todos sus amigos al verlo quien era el que les estaba salvando el pellejo

\- ¿así que estaba vivo... quién lo diría? - dijo Blazy también impresionada

-LO SABIA!- grito Gibson con odio reconociéndolo -hasta que por fin aparece ese fracasado-

-oh oh…- decían tanto Rarity como Starlight y Ember al mismo tiempo

-lo voy a matar- dijo Ventus completamente furioso

-YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH- Ignos grito con furia usando aquella lanza acabando con todos los Zombis de una manera cruel y aterradora desde atravesando sus caras, cortarle las piernas, los brazos acabando finalmente con todos ellos dejando sorprendidos a todos

-aahhh… Ignos volvió de entre los muertos y ahora nos quiere matar!- grito Pinkie poniéndose atrás de Brodek –protégeme-

\- ¿y a mi quien me protege si tú eres la que lleva escudo? - dijo Brodek poniéndose atrás de ella

-no es un zombi par de idiotas, está vivo- dijo Trixie

-bienvenido caballero... ¿o debería decirte excaballero?- dijo Blackgate acercándose al unicornio quien lo miraba con tanta frialdad -veo que aún no has caído en la locura- decía Black observándolo -por favor no pongas esa cara… ambos sabemos que te queda muy poco tiempo de vida-

\- ¿que está diciendo? - grito Twilight exaltándose

-luego te explico- grito Ventus

\- ¿tu sabias esto Ven? - pregunto Celestia

-para mi mala fortuna me entere hace poco, si quiere saber más pregúntele a su hermana chiflada y a estas dos yeguas que son sus cómplices- dijo Ventus apuntando a Rarity y a Starlight

-te estoy oyendo Fast!- grito Ember

-soplón!- grito Rarity

-por eso nadie te quiere!- grito Starlight

\- ¿ustedes lo sabían? - grito Rainbow

-qué vergüenza chicas, que vergüenza- dijo Trixie desilusionada

-tu cállate que tú eres el doble de traidora que Ventus- dijo Starlight enojada

-ya decía yo que esta pend... actuaba muy extraña- dijo Blazy refiriéndose a Paint mientras se acercaba

-ella siempre fue extraña- dijo Cadence

-muérete!- grito Ember

-me importa un pepino lo que esté sucediendo... no debiste haber venido aquí Nigth, sabes perfectamente que tengo ordenes de matarte!- grito Gibson acercándose con furia al unicornio, pero este lo ignoro por completo y solo veía su atención en el robo alicornio

-sabes que no puedes matarlo Gibson- advirtió Cero

-es una amenaza y debe morir por el bien del mundo entero!- grito Gibson sacando un arma de fuego apuntando al unicornio -baja esas armas y tírate al suelo-

-no te atrevas a tocar a mi hermano imbécil!- grito Ember, pero la princesa Luna le pone el casco para que no avanzara -Luna…-

-lo sé, pero si intervenimos tendremos graves consecuencias, recuerden el sigue siendo su supervisor- dijo la alicornio de la noche –dejen que las princesas se hagan cargo de eso-

-te lo advierto Gibson, no hagas nada indebido- le advirtió Celestia

-mis leyes son superiores a las suyas- dijo el sargento sin dejar de apuntar al unicornio azul que seguía ignorándolo

-pero también nosotros tenemos leyes, así que si le pones un casco encima te voy a romper el cuerno y te lo voy a meter justo en el cul...-

-Cadence!- grito Shining

-déjela cuando Cadence habla así de sucio es tan excitante-

-Rockaid!- grito Shining mientras seguían discutiendo Ignos y Blackgate seguían observándose ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor

\- ¿cuánto durara esa cordura que tienes? - preguntaba Blackgate -poco a poco terminaras siendo abrazado por la muerte- dijo el robot –ósea yo-

-si voy a morir... al menos no me iré solo- dijo Ignos serio

-supongo que jugar otro poco no me hará daño, después de todo la diversión es bueno para la salud, así que vayamos a otro lugar y dejemos que estos tontos se maten entre ellos- decía el robot invitándolo

\- ¿y si me niego? - pregunto Ignos, así que el robot extiende sus alas comenzando a volar yéndose hacia los ponys tomando a cierta pony por sorpresa

-aaaahhhhh-

-Starlight!- grito Twilight viendo como el robot la tenía atrapada con su cola mientras nuestros héroes se preocupaban

-resiste Starlight, te salvaremos!- grito Rockaid apuntando con su arco

-si hacen algo indebido o interrumpen mi diversión mi aprendiz muere- dijo Blackgate presionando su cola lastimándola un poco –y no quiero llegar a eso-

-tranquilo mocoso ya estoy acostumbrada tratar con gente borracha como esta- dijo Starlight

-suéltala!- grito Ventus

-vamos Ignos, sígueme antes de que ella termine nadando con los peces ha ha ha haaaa- aquel robot se fue volando llevándose a la yegua lavanda, así que el unicornio no tuvo otra opción y se preparaba para irse

-tú no te muevas de aquí cab...- grito Gibson -tira tus armas y tírate al suelo- pero Ignos como si nada avanzo hacia sus amigos, mientras en su guantelete izquierdo había un reloj el cual lo presiono con su otra mano comenzando a ponerse en azul deslizando su garra en el - ¿que no me oyes? -

-Gibson hay otras cosas por las que debemos preocuparnos!- grito Blossom –ese loco tiene un rehén-

\- ¿y dejarlo ir?... jamás!- grito Gibson mirándolo lleno de rabia

-Gibson cuidado!- grito Nova así que el unicornio vino voltea de último momento viendo como la moto avanzo por si sola atropellando al sargento cayendo al suelo tomándolo por sorpresa, ahí Ignos a través de su reloj que lo manejaba hizo que su vehículo volviera a girar avanzando hacia Gibson quien lo golpeo rápidamente lanzándolo a estrellarse en una cripta el cual se derrumbó sobre de el

-hermano!- grito Nova amenazándolo con su arma, pero Ignos lo miro con seriedad como diciéndole en su mente "tira el gatillo y lo lamentaras" así que Nova intimidada corre para ayudar a Gibson

-que buen golpe le metió- decía Rainbow feliz por lo que hizo, pero las demás estaban preocupadas

-eso fue por enviarme a Galaxy a matarme…- dijo Ignos haciendo que la moto regresara hacia el así que nuestros héroes se acercaron a el - ¿están bien? -

-bien... ¿te parece… que estamos bien? - grito Ventus todo histérico -te dije que te quedaras en la Boutique ¿pero me hiciste caso?, no.… el señorito tuvo que salir... para irse a jugar con su amigo el asesino, vestido de… ¿de qué carajos estas vestido? -

-lo que Ventus está tratando de decirnos es... gracias... que bueno que viniste cariño- dijo Rarity

-de nada- dijo Ignos subiéndose a la moto todo serio

\- ¿te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? - comento Luna -lastimaste a un marino de alto rango, podrían condenarte por esto-

-para ese entonces ya no estaré con ustedes- dijo Ignos

\- ¿entonces es cierto lo que dice Blackgate?, ¿en verdad estas muriendo? - dijo Spike preocupado

-puedo verlo en tu cara, no te ves muy bien que digamos- dijo Shining -sobre todo tus ojos-

-no tengo tiempo para esto… tengo trabajo que hacer- dijo Ignos encendiendo su vehículo, pero Celestia pone su pesuña en la moto

-no te iras a ningún lado, no estás bien, te llevaremos al médico de inmediato- dijo Celestia

-DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN!- grito Ignos golpeando la moto encendiendo el vehículo asustando un poco a los ponys

\- ¿a dónde vas? - pregunto Fluttershy temerosa

-por ella- dijo Ignos calentando motores

-iremos contigo- dijo Tennessee

-la mataran si van… me quiere a mi- dijo Ignos

-y si vas los dos mueren, así que lo siento, pero no puedo permitirte eso- dijo Ventus -Paint vigílalo ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, los demás júntense a unir cabezas- les decía el pegaso rojo reuniendo a toda la bola, todos a excepción de Twilight quien no deja de observarlo, quería decirle algo pero que no tenía idea o no tenía cabeza para lo que iba a hacer

\- ¿no le hablaras? - pregunto Spike acercándosele

\- ¿pero que le voy a decir?, "hola Ignos cuanto tiempo ha pasado, ¿qué crees?, tenías razón el estúpido de Gibson me utilizo para sus planes"- dijo Twilight asustada -solo velo Spike... da miedo-

\- ¿vas a ir tras él? - pregunto Ember

-tengo que hacerlo... solo yo puedo salvarla- dijo Ignos sin observarla esperando el momento para partir

-se fue al este, se fue a un edificio en construcción, mis hombres van en camino, pero tardaran en llegar- dijo Blossom acercándose -vaya haya y dele su merecido a ese mal parido-

\- ¿y porque nos ayudas? - pregunto Ember molesta - ¿pensé que querías atrapar a mi hermano? -

-solo hago mi trabajo, mi prioridad es salvar a esa yegua, después seguirá el- dijo Blossom –después de todo ella me ayudo en el pasado y debo pagar esa deuda-

-estaremos en contacto- Ignos enseñándole el brazalete a la vez pisando el acelerador comenzando a irse justo cuando Twilight se le estaba acercando

-Ignos!- grito Twilight viendo que se iba

-Ignos!- gritaron las manes

-vuelve!- grito Brodek

-ni siquiera tenemos un plan!- grito Ventus –carajo, ¿por qué lo dejaste ir? -

-como tú lo dijiste al principio, hice lo que tenía que hacer- dijo Paint preocupada –solo él puede salvarla-

En otra parte del cuidad

-what are you doing this fucker Monster? - dijo Straam cerca del edifico en construcción observando a lo lejos

-Ignos vendrá y me salvará la vida!- grito Starlight dentro del edificio atada del cuello con una cadena antimagia sujetada de un barrote viendo la vista a lo lejos el cual se encontraba como unos veinte pisos desde abajo dándole algo de vértigo

-eso antes de que su mente se quiebre por completo- dijo Blackgate arreglándose el moño que tenía -y muera-

-eres un monstro!- grito Starlight –déjalo en paz, ¿que no tienes bastante con lo que le hiciste? -

-solo quiero mostrarle al unicornio que solo se necesita de un mal día para volverse loco- dijo el robot

-te lo suplico déjalo, hare lo que sea por el- dijo Glimmer

\- ¿lo que sea? - decía el robot apareciéndose atrás de él asustando a la yegua cayendo al suelo arrastrándose

Afuera

-oh my goddnes- Straam veía con sus propios ojos lo que no podía creer -Ignos Nigth, is that you- decía viendo al unicornio llegando

\- ¿dónde está? - decía Ignos de una manera fría llegando a pie

-floor twenty, no te preocupes los refuerzos llegaran pronto, lo tenemos undercontrol- dijo el seapony

-que nadie suba- era lo único que dijo Ignos subiendo al ascensor -él es mío- decía presionando el botón comenzando a subir hasta el último piso

-pero... ¿por cuánto tiempo? - decía el seapony sonriendo malvadamente

\- ¿cuál es el plan? - dijo Trevor apareciendo al lado del unicornio –porque me imagino que tienes un plan-

-entrar, salvarla y listo- era lo único que dijo Ignos preocupando un poco al pequeño Trevor

En el edificio

\- ¿sabes esto?, durante mi larga vida me he sentido solo y bueno no he tenido a nadie con quien compartir mi felicidad- decía el rompiendo la cadena jalando la yegua hacia el abrazándola con fuerza

-consíguete una pony- dijo ella -si quieres te puedo conseguir una que te soporte-

-te quiero a ti- dijo Blackgate poniendo su garras en sus mejillas pellizcándole -desde el primer día que te vi supe que eras especial, no solo posees una gran habilidad con la magia y en otras cosas, empuñaste un arma legendaria, no solo te quiero como mi aprendiz, quiero que seas mía en todo- decía el asustando a Glimmer intentando quitarse de él, pero este maniaco la agarraba con fuerza comenzando a tocarla en todo su cuerpo sintiendo repulsión la yegua lavanda al sentir las caricias de aquel monstro –conviértete en mi mujer y perdonare la vida de tu amigo-

-prefiero que me hiervan en aceite antes que andar contigo- dijo Starlight tratando de quitarse de él, pero no podía así que el alicornio robótico la levanta comenzando a bailar románticamente

-seriamos los amos de todo, veremos el mundo arder desde nuestra mansión en las lomas- dijo Blackgate sin soltarla –imagínatelo por un momento, yo llego del trabajo cansado y exhausto y luego tú te presentas con nuestros cuatro hermosos hijos recibiéndome con un cálido abrazo y beso mientras mis niños me enseñan sus trabajos que hicieron en la escuela para después mostrarme la cabeza de su profesora alegrando a su papa el día, después de la comida estamos en la sala cerca de la chimenea yo leyendo el periódico y tu enseñándoles hechizos, después le contamos nuestra historia de cómo nos conocimos- decía el robot olfateando el cuerpo de la yegua

-detente... por favor- dijo Starlight asustada sintiendo el asco que el alicornio robótico le hacía -no sigas- dijo ella mientras una lagrimas salían sin dejar de bailar sintiendo como el aire se le iba a cada paso que daba

-y luego yo veo como le cuentas a nuestros niños un cuento de horror para irse a dormir y cuando estén dormidos- dijo Black poniéndola de espaldas comenzando a bajar sus garras más abajo -tú y yo estaríamos poniéndonos al día desde la cama sintiendo tu cálido cuerpo esperando el momento en que me des las buenas noches como toda mujer hace- decía comenzando a tocar sus flancos comenzando a lamer a la yegua

-noooo!- grito Starlight quitándose de él soltándole un puñetazo en la cara a la vez se limpiaba de todo lo que le hizo -nunca seré tu mujer!- grito furiosa Glimmer

-ha ha ha ha haaaa... ¿te gusta pelear? - Blackgate se acercaba a Starlight invocando su hoja de energía -me gusta eso- decía riéndose

-entonces te gustare yo- decía una voz, Black voltea y fue recibido pero otro puñetazo el cual aparto a Starlight de el quien sonreía de felicidad viendo quien era su salvador

-Ignos- dijo Starlight, aquel robot ve a su atacante quien se lanzó hacia el soltándole una lluvia de golpe en la cara haciendo que el robot se apartara de él alejándose un poco

\- ¿porque siempre tienes que arruinar mi momento? - grito el robot psicópata -eres igual de amargado que Ventus Fast- decía viendo como Ignos se ponía en posición de combate para atacar -no creas que he venido solo- en eso varios unos quince Tiger unicornio aparecen en el lugar apuntando al unicornio con sus rifles

-esto no es bueno- dijo Starlight observando el entorno

-a él!- grito el robot haciendo que los unicornios comenzaran a disparar, pero Ignos comienza a correr despareciendo y apareciendo atrás de unos enterrándole la espalda con su lanza pera después usar su cuerpo como escudo comenzando a disparar dicha arma de él matando a dos

-quítate de en medio, quítate de en medio- dijo Starlight ocultándose en unos tambos evitando que la convirtieran en queso suizo a la vez que intentaba quitarse aquel collar y limpiándose la boca -que asco… me lamio- decía sintiendo escalofríos

\- ¿que están esperando?, es solo un inútil pony que se cree héroe- grito Blackgate disparando ráfagas en su cuerno, pero el pony se oculta en las barras paralelas ahí le arroja una cruz de fuego dándole al robot aturdiéndolo acto seguido el pony corre esquivando los disparos barriéndose a la vez tomando su pistola disparando volándole la cabeza a dos en el trayecto

-sigue así Ignos, resiste un poco más voy a ayudarte- decía Glimmer con una lijadora que se encontró tirada –estúpido collar rómpete- Black comenzó a atacar al acabado unicornio, pero este se protegía con las hombreras el cual se deslizaron a los brazos convirtiéndose en escudo soltándole tres golpes haciéndolo retroceder estando a orillas de este, acto seguido lanza esos escudos golpeándolo cayéndose el robot al piso de abajo

-aquí te mueres asesino!- grito un unicornio francotirador apuntándole desde una barra vertical disparándole dándole en la cabeza a Ignos quitándole el casco que rodo hacia Glimmer

-Ignos!- grito ella intentando ayudarlo, pero no tenía idea de cómo, el pony apenas comienza a sangrar un poco en la cabeza cubriéndose de otro disparo con sus escudos tratando de encontrar al tirador así que se esfuma mágicamente

\- ¿dónde andas? - pregunto el tirador buscándolo

-aquí estoy- dijo el unicornio azul haciendo que volteara enterrándole un kunai en la garganta saliéndole el líquido negro perdiendo la vida, al ver eso Ignos comenzó a sentirse mal de nuevo comenzó a sentir dolores en la cabeza cayéndose de donde estaba

\- ¿Ignos que pasa?... ¿qué tienes? - grito Starlight mientras Ignos comenzó a tener sus ataques de pánico

\- ¿por qué lo hiciste? - decían las victimas que mato el unicornio en el pasado en forma de zombis -confiamos en ti y así nos agradeces-

-no tenía idea… lo siento- dijo Ignos suplicando mientras todo se volvió negro para él, todo el lugar iluminándose con una luz carmesí viendo toda la sangre roja que había por ahí

-aaaaahhhhhhhhh- Ignos cayó al suelo sin soltar la cabeza

\- ¿qué estás haciendo?, pelea- dijo su otro yo apareciéndose -lucha!- grito –inútil bueno para nada-

-lo siento- dijo Ignos pidiendo perdón a los muertos mientras aquel robot aparece -aaahhhrrrrggg- decía asustado el pony en posición fetal

-eres tan inútil como ese mocoso de tu hijo- decía aquel Ignos

-veo que ya estas comenzando a tener alucinaciones, eso pasa cuando pierdes la cordura, ohhh Ignos, Ignos sabes lo que significa... tu vida se acabara y la mía comenzara y podre hacer lo que sea una vez que dejes este mundo- dijo el robot -para poder hacer lo que sea- decía pateándolo salvajemente no una sino unas doce veces mientras reía

-noooo!- grito Starlight quitándose el collar lanzándose hacia el robot disparando un rayo mágico el cual golpeo al robot apartándose de él, Starlight volvió a disparar otro rayo, pero esta vez más potente haciendo que el robot también hiciera lo mismo chocando los rayos entre sí, los Tiger veían queriendo ayudarlo, pero...

-no la toquen… es mía- dijo el robot igualando la magia con la de ella quien trataba de resistir

De vuelta al cementerio

\- ¿de modo que Ignos está vivo?, ya decía yo que mi papa no más estaba albureando- dijo Blazy

\- ¿se lo dirás o qué? - pregunto Rainbow molesta

-como dije… a mi me vale lo que haga mi papa, así que sus broncas no me interesan en lo más mínimo-

-menos mal- dijo Rarity

-aunque, por otro lado- decía Blazy con una cara coqueta -es ilusión mía o Ignos es más guapo que nunca con esa fachada de malvado-

-hay por favor, ¿no me digas que te interesa salir con él? - pregunto Ventus

\- ¿porque no?, total esta soltero y yo soltera… estoy disponible- dijo la kirin muy si sañosa guiñándoles el ojo haciendo que la princesa Twilight le diera la espalda sintiendo como miles de agujas le clavaban el alma –es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que me salvo la vida-

-una criminal saliendo con un criminal, ustedes serian una enfermiza pareja- dijo Blossom como si nada sentada en el suelo

-bueno me voy, ahí díganle a su amigo que me busque si quiere una aventura o algo más, ya saben dónde encontrarme me voy antes de que esta tipa me haga enojar más- decía la kirin yéndose

\- ¿pueden creer eso? - dijo Fluttershy

-eso si que no, la gran y poderosa Trixie no lo permitirá- dijo la maga

-así se habla compañera- dijo Applejack

-quien va a salir con el seré yo- dijo Trixie habiendo un minuto de silencio incomodo -que soy bonita-

-si claro- balbuceo Brodek

-tu cállate- grito Trixie -soy bonita, atractiva, nos gusta la magia, ya verán en un futuro me conocerán como la señora de Nigth-

-ni en tus sueños, Ignos se merece algo mejor que eso, debe tener a alguien cariñoso, leal que sepa cocinar, sea buena en la cama, le diseñe ropa y que no apuñale en la espalda- dijo Rarity

\- ¿alguien como tú? - pregunto Spike molesto cruzado de brazos

-hay Spikeywikey ¿cómo crees? jajaja... aunque no es mala idea que digamos... tiene dinero, es un idiota, pero lindo a la vez y tiene buenos gustos ¿vieron la armadura que tenía?, no se veía mal- dijo Rarity -tal vez podría llegar a ser su amante cuando mucho-

-cof… interesada… cof…-

\- ¿qué dijiste mocoso? - grito Rarity enojándose por lo que Rockaid le dijo mientras este le sonreía

-ow, ow, ow, bájenle a su nube, no voy a dejar que una cualquiera e idiota se quede con mi hermano, yo decidiré quien se quedara con Igny- dijo Ember

\- ¿y tú desde cuando decides su futuro? - pregunto Cadence enojada

-es mi hermano y lo amo y como su hermana mayor mi deber es asegurarme que sea feliz y que no esté con una ramera o una Cadence- dijo Ember haciendo fruncir el ceño Cadence

-va a ser mío y se acabó, no dejare que ese subproducto de Galaxy se quede con el- dijo Trixie

\- ¿tú con quien crees que se quede enano? - dijo Tennessee

\- ¿Trixie o Blazy?, Trixie tiene un bonito cuerpo y hace reír con las babosadas que dice, en cambio Blazy es madura y tiene buen cuerpo es tolerable y miren esos flancos, te apuesto que si le das una nalgada tendrán firmeza para llevártela a la cama-

-Rockaid!- grito Shining

-yo creo que han de ser postizos-

-Ventus!- grito Fluttershy

\- ¿Qué?… a mí me sigue gustando mucho más tus flancos esponjosos y suaves mi cielo-

-Ventus!- grito Fluttershy completamente apenada

-oigan ya quieren callarse- grito Luna –están haciendo sentir mal a Twilight por las tonterías que dicen- los ponys observan y efectivamente Twilight estaba sentada en el suelo de espalda con una depresión horrible

-creo que hablamos de más- dijo Rainbow

\- ¿en serio? - dijo Ember con sarcasmo pero

-aaaaaahhhhhhrrggg- una explosión hubo en aquella cripta emergiendo de ahí un unicornio vino completamente furioso - ¿dónde estaaaaa? -

-y ya arruino nuestra conversación y tan a gusto que estábamos- dijo Rarity comenzando a cepillarse la crin con su magia

\- ¿hermano estas bien? - dijo nova feliz por eso, pero su hermano estaba cegado por la ira

\- ¿dónde está Ignos Nigth? - grito el sargento

-está salvando a una amiga- contesto Fluttershy

-se acabó Gibson, él te derroto y la verdad por fin saldrá a la luz- dijo Blossom, en eso ella recibe un comunicado con su radio -perfecto cuando lleguen no hagan nada hasta que yo llegue-

-no si yo lo evito- Gibson usa su magia quitándole la radio del pony hada tomándola con su pesuña

-soy el sargento Gibson a partir de ahora estaré a cargo de la cacería del unicornio Nigth, cancelen todas sus órdenes y quiero que hagan lo siguiente encuentre a ese cab... y lo matan!-

\- ¿queeee? - decían los ponys impresionados por lo que dijo

-no importa el método, quiero que lo borren el mapa por el bien del reino- dijo el sargento destruyendo la radio

-eres un estúpido, ¿qué hiciste? - grito Blossom

-algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo- dijo Gibson

-eres un maldito!- grito Brodek

-y ni se les ocurra intervenir porque si lo hacen estarán infligiendo nuestra ley y sufrirán las consecuencias... andando Nova- decía el sargento desapareciendo con su hermana

-hijo de yegua!- grito Brodek

-princesa no podemos quedarnos así con los brazos cruzados- dijo Ventus

-debemos hacer algo!- grito Rainbow

-por desgracia no podemos hacer nada, Gibson tiene razón si intervenimos en la operación de la Marine las consecuencias serán horribles podrían perder todo, hasta su vida- dijo Celestia

-me temo que Ignos está solo- dijo Luna

-pero princesas- dijo Rockaid -él es nuestro amigo, es un caballero real-

-sé que están preocupados, entiéndanlo- dijo Celestia tristemente como los demás en especial Ventus sintiéndose un inútil sin poder hacer nada por el

-oigan…-

\- ¿qué pasa Spike? - pregunto Ember

\- ¿a dónde fue Twilight? - dijo Spike observando que nuestros héroes que efectivamente la alicornio se había ido

De vuelta a la lucha

-tu ataque es fuerte, pero...- Blackgate le regresa el ataque lanzándola al suelo -... aun te falta mucho para superarme- Starlight con unos raspones en su cuerpo continúo luchando, pero la magia se le había acabado luego de ese ataque

-rayos- dijo ella toda débil sintiéndose cansada mientras se acercó a ella dándole una bofetada en la cara cayendo al suelo escupiendo algo de sangre

-más te vale que me respetes cuando vivamos juntos!- grito Blackgate pateándola agrediéndola verbalmente, lastimando su cuerpo mientras ella gritaba de dolor -te doy todo mi amor… ¿y así es como me pagas?, preocupándote más por caballero estiércol ¿que por mí?, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me ames? -

-muérete!- grito Starlight herida

-Nigth tienes que levantarte- dijo el pequeño Trevor viendo la agresión que le hacia

-ayúdame... por favor ayúdame- dijo Ignos temblando de miedo viendo gente muerte alrededor

-lucha sé que puedes hacerlo... tú puedes... Ignos, creo en ti- decía el pequeño a la vez escuchaba los gritos de su querida amiga

-grrrrr... grrrrr- decía levantándose el unicornio viendo a los muertos -salgan de mi cabeza- decía -SALGAN DE MI CABEZAAAAAA!- decía apartando esas alucinaciones

-oohhh ¿así que vienes por más?- decía Black viendo al unicornio caminando lentamente hacia el -adelante muchachos ya saben que hacer- los unicornios corrieron hacia el haciendo lo mismo Ignos tomo la pequeña espada que tenía en su lomo quitándole la funda mostrándose aquella hoja tipo triangular el cual se veía su reflejo lleno de ira en él, la hoja se divide por la mitad comenzando a golpear cada arma que traían los Tiger moviéndose rápidamente sin dejar de tocar las armas de los unicornios acto seguido Ignos aparece atrás de ellos como si nada

\- ¿eso todo?, no nos asustas- decía el unicornio riéndose de pronto un pitido se escuchó en las armas que sonaba poco a poco haciéndose más fuerte los unicornio pensaban que estaba ocurriendo y para sorpresa de ellos las armas le explotan destruyéndolas todas lastimando a los Tiger, después el unicornio comienza a concentrar una esfera de energía color azul

-Aura Sphere!- grito el unicornio lanzándole su ataque a los ponys el cual explota lanzando a los Tiger estrellándose en distintas partes matándolos a todos

-una espada vibradora- dijo Blackgate observando el arma que tenía -destruye cualquier cosa que sea sólida, veo que esa armadura que tienes pose muchas sorpresas, me impresionas-

\- ¿quieres verlos de cerca? adelante- dijo Ignos desafiándolo mientras Black se preparaba para invocar sus hojas listo para pelear, pero de pronto

\- "ríndanse criminales los tenemos rodeados"- decía una voz por medio de un altavoz, los ponys ven por fuera a todo un ejército de grifos, ponys, hadas marinas, en el cielo y por tierra había centauros, seaponys y cabras

\- ¿qué significa esto soldiers? - pregunto Straam a un centauro, pero en eso el grifo con el altavoz comenzó a hablar

-por órdenes del sargento Gibson, el excaballero Ignos Nigth ha sido condenado a muerte así que levante las pesuñas y arrodíllese, mientras iremos y darle fin a todo esto-

-Gibson…- dijo Ignos todo serio

-ese tipo es un aguafiestas... espero que sobrevivas, para ese entonces tu y yo nos volveremos a ver y no pierdas la cabeza, bye bye, Starlight te amo ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha- decía el robot desapareciendo mágicamente

-que pesado- dijo ella herida así que Ignos rápidamente corre hacia ella para curarla sanándola con sus magia -gracias-

\- ¿estás bien? -

-si... salvo el hecho que trato de convertirme en su esposa y abusar de mi sexualmente- dijo Starlight ya de pie recogiéndole el casco de su amigo para dárselo, pero en vez de dárselo ella se lanza abrazarlo con fuerza al unicornio -gracias, en serio muchísimas gracias- decía con unas lágrimas de fuera

-no todas las gracias es para mí- dijo Ignos viendo la figura de Trevor quien le sonreía para luego desaparecer –después de todo... parece que tengo algo de ayuda- en eso se escuchan unas voces

-o no ahí vienen- dijo Starlight rompiendo el abrazo preocupada mientras Ignos recobraba su casco - ¿qué hacemos? - preguntaba ella mientras Ignos tomo el rifle armándolo comenzando a disparar en los soportes un pequeño dispositivo metálico con forma de garrapata y una luz roja en su lomo

-necesito que hagas lo siguiente- dijo Ignos sin dejar de disparar

-ahí está, no se muevan- decía una cabra llegando junto con varios marinos -lo tenemos- decía viendo a los ponys a en las sombras

-fuego!- grito un centauro haciendo que los ponys comenzaran a disparar dándole a las siluetas -objetivo sometido pueden entrar- los marinos se acercaron a las siluetas, pero para sorpresa de ellos eran unas estatuas hechas de cristal y ahí uno de los seapony vio aquellos dispositivos que parpadeaban, aquel soldado se acercó más viendo que tenían una cuenta regresiva

-señor tenemos problemas- y efectivamente todos los soldados vieron esas luces que parpadeaban a cada segundo provocando al centauro y a los demás aterrándose

-y era mi último día de trabajo para jubilarme- dijo el centauro lamentándose

Afuera

\- ¿qué significa esto sargento? - dijo Straam molesto

-hago mi trabajo limpiando las calles de la amenaza y de la corrupción, algo que usted jamás haría- dijo Gibson llegando con su hermana

-pull shit- dijo el seapony

-no me estés jodiendo Straam porque estoy que me lleva la ching...- no termino lo que iba a decir ya que una explosión en el edificio que hubo en el último piso lanzando a los que estaban en el aire por la onda - ¿qué paso?... ¿qué está pasando qué? -

-pues que buen trabajo haces ass hole- dijo Straam burlándose de el

\- ¿crees que haya sido él? - pregunto nova

-obvio... maldito Nigth, juro que te atrapare y te cazare como el perro que eres- dijo Gibson -revisa la zona oficial los demás peinen la zona, tiene que estar en alguna parte ese maldito-

-ya oyeron a su jefe órale- dijo la yegua color vino -y tu Straam más te vale que no estés haciendo algo indebido porque juro que te encerrare de por vida- amenazo nova al agente quien este tranquilamente sonríe y se va

A lo lejos ya anocheciendo

-eso estuvo cerca- dijo Glimmer en un estacionamiento frente a un local -de verdad estas demente-

-eso mismo me lo han dicho muchos- dijo Ignos observando la columna de humo que había a lo lejos- si no hubiera sido por ti no saldría de esta-

-eres mi hermano y siempre estaré ahí para ti para ti- dijo Ember examinando a la unicornio lavanda viendo si tenía heridas o algo más -hiciste bien en llamarme-

\- ¿y los otros? - pregunto Ignos

-se fueron al cuartel, Gibson nos amenazó si interveníamos- dijo Ember -y bueno pues a mí me importa un soberano cacahuate lo que él diga- en eso unos conocidos llegan al lugar

-Paint- eran Xion y Kasidi la unicornio levanta su pesuña para que la vieran llegando a ellas -llegamos cuando nos avisaste-

-Starlight ¿estás bien?, debes tener frio y hambre después de tu experiencia horrible con ese monstro- dijo Kasidi con unas alforjas color blancas con la Cuttie mark de ella sacando un termo y una manta poniéndoselo en el lomo -ten bebe es sopa que yo hice está muy buena-

-gracias... pero estoy bien- dijo Starlight dándole un sorbo sintiendo su delicioso sabor en sus paladar -Ignos me salvo la vida de nuevo-

-Ignos- decían Xion y Kasidi al verlo con esa armadura al unisonó

-me debes dos- dijo Ignos

-que galán y rebelde- dijo la gatielaga sonrojada al verlo

-hay papa quiero un poco de el- dijo la criada

-límpiate la baba por dios- dijo Ember poniéndose un poco celosa -me dejas por el... que descarada-

-yo te quiero Paint… pero es que velo- dijo Kasidi

-cómo sea... ya me vieron... ya me voy- dijo Ignos yéndose a la moto con su casco en sus brazos

\- ¿cómo ya te vas? - pregunto Xion sacándole de onda a su fantasía

-Gibson puso precio a mi cabeza- dijo Ignos subiéndose a la moto -no descansara hasta verme muerto-

-pero Ignos este es tu hogar- dijo Starlight -somos tus amigos, tu familia-

-con más razón debo hacerlo- dijo Ignos

-no te vayas por favor- dijo Starlight suplicándole –quédate, yo te cuidare te pondré en el sótano de Rarity o te mando a mi antigua aldea en donde nadie te busque-

-lo siento... pero ya tomé mi decisión- dijo Ignos, así que Paint trataba de decirle algo antes de irse

-Igny sé que pasaron muchas cosas, desde que te fuiste y quiero decirte, que significas mucho para mí y me siento mal en cómo te trate- decía Ember sintiendo mucho dolor

-sobre todo en cómo lo remplazaste en la gala- dijo Xion, pero Kasidi la calla -pues es verdad-

-por eso yo... yo...-

-yo también te amo- dijo Ignos mientras la veía haciendo que Paint se conmoviera por esas bellas palabras haciendo que la yegua plateada lo abrazara haciendo que el unicornio se le saliera una lagrima

-no quiero perderte otra vez- dijo Ember sintiéndose triste

-una mujer sabia me dijo una vez que durante el trayecto yo tendría que tomar decisiones y cada decisión que tomara me vuelve más sabio y me transforme en la persona que eres y que no puedo esconderme de la oscuridad por siempre- dijo Ignos rompiendo el abrazo

\- ¿qué mujer tan idiota te dijo eso? -

-fuiste tú- dijo Ignos haciéndola reír mientras le entregaba el unicornio azul su brazalete dorado –volveré por esto, dile a mama y papa que lo siento que tuve que irme otra vez-

-yo les digo- dijo Ember

-nosotros trataremos de encontrar el modo de exonerarte de todos esos crímenes que hiciste, pediré a los chicos que me ayuden- dijo Starlight

-también cuenta conmigo- dijo Xion entusiasmada

-no te preocupes, le diré a los otros lo que paso de seguro lo entenderán en especial Twilight- dijo Ember -y antes de que te vayas Glimmer ya sabes que darle- Starlight hace aparecer cierta arma que conoce el unicornio -algo me dice que necesitaras esto en el camino-

-no soy digno de poseerla- dijo Ignos viendo la cruz de combate

-cuando sepas que estés listo sabrás cuando usarla- dijo Ember -por mi- Ignos no dijo nada más y tomo su arma guardándola en su armadura

-y otra cosa más- Starlight le da una pequeña nota dándoselo al unicornio -por si no tienes lugar a donde ir este escondite es el lugar ideal para ti- dijo ella así que el unicornio lo guarda para luego recibir un abrazo de ella para después un darle un beso de sorpresa en los labios -no te mueras tonto- dijo ella como si nada mientras las otras hembras se impresionaron por eso

-que el poder legendario los proteja- dijo Ignos poniéndose su casco para luego arrancar su moto alejándose de sus amigas mientras las mujeres se despedían, ya en el camino Ignos saboreaba ese beso que le dio Glimmer -yeguas…- decía incrementando la potencia de su vehículo recorriendo las oscuras calles de Canterlot llamándole la atención de ciertos ciudadanos que no son de por ahí

-ahí está!- grito un grifo Marino observando en el cielo

-cogerlo-

-no dejen que se escape- decían los marinos que estaban en el aire comenzando a perseguirlo disparándole con sus armas, pero no podían darle ya que se movía por todas las calles conduciendo como loco

-y ahí va causando su desmadre- dijo Xion escuchando los tiroteos a lo lejos - ¿crees que haya sido lo mejor para el que se fuera? -

-fue lo mejor, mi hermano está creciendo, quien lo diría solo espero que no se lo coman haya- dijo Ember -y tu maldita perra- decía aventando a Starlight con sus flancos -quien te conociera con esas mañas-

-oye tenía que aprovechar mientras seguía soltero, me salvo la vida se lo merecía- dijo Starlight sonrojada empujándola con sus flancos también -Trixie se morirá de envidia-

\- ¿que se sintió? - pregunto Kasidi

-bien- dijo Starlight

-te estas convirtiendo una Paint, mucho cuidado- dijo Xion

-solo fue un beso- dijo Starlight -regresemos al cuartel a ver a los otros-

-así los tontos, ya me había olvidado de ellos- dijo Ember –sujétense y no se suelten- las chicas obedecieron y se fueron de ahí mágicamente, durante el camino en la cuidad Ignos pudo burlase de unos marinos estaba recorriendo otra parte de la cuidad intentando escapar pero donde iba más marinos aparecieron así que tenía que tener cuidado durante el camino a oscuras, el unicornio vio a alguien en medio del camino haciendo que frenara de golpe, Ignos observo bien y vio que se trataba de una alicornio muy conocida para él, ahí estaba, la princesa Twilight Sparkle observándolo seriamente, un gran momento de silencio hubo ambos se miraban fijamente pero no decían nada

En el cuartel en la sala de descanso

-déjenme ver si entendí bien… ustedes vieron a Ignos haciendo, construyendo tal cosa y fue así como...- decía Rockaid hablando con las Cruzzaders

-lo vimos salir con ese vehículo y esa armadura, me aterre al principio- dijo Sweetie Belle sentada en el sillón con sus amigas

-también yo- dijo Apple Bloom

-yo no-

-eso fue porque tú te desmayaste- dijo Sweetie Bot

-tu cállate- dijo la pegaso naranja sonrojada

-de modo que Ignos tomo todas las armas que confiscamos para construirse esa cosa perturbadora de armatoste y todo eso... ¿quién lo diría? - dijo Cooper llegando bebiendo una soda

-a veces me pregunto esto... ¿Ignos es inteligente o es estúpido... o finge ser estúpido? - dijo Shining dando vueltas a la manzana

-Igny tiene su forma de ser, le gusta ocultar sus apariencias- dijo Paint llegando con las otras

-Starlight- las manes y demás la vieron dándole un gran abrazo al verla

-yo también las eche de menos- dijo Starlight

-hay amiga pensé que nunca te volvería a ver- decía la gran y poderosa Trixie -con lo mucho que nos falta por hacer-

-Paint ¿dónde está tu hermano? - pregunto Celestia - ¿lo encontraste? -

-pues si... pero se fue, creo que la marine lo vio y ahora lo están cazando- dijo con una tristeza en su alma –relájense todo estará bien ya verán que saldrá de esta como siempre lo hace- dijo Ember cambiando su tristeza por uno alegra

-como quisiera tener esa alegría tuya en estos momentos- dijo Spike sentado en el sofá preocupado

\- ¿aún no encuentran a Twilight? - dijo Ember

\- ¿Cómo?, ¿Twilight desapareció? - pregunto Starlight

-sucedió así de rápido, por un momento estaba con nosotras y luego bum se ha ido- dijo Rainbow en el aire

-Ventus y Brodek se están encargando de buscarla- dijo Pinkie

-ojalá se encuentre bien- dijo Rarity -digo con todo lo que paso-

-mientras que no haga nada estúpido mi hermana- dijo Shining de una manera preocupada –espero…-

De vuelta con la expareja mágica

\- ¿y Starlight? - pregunto Twilight - ¿la salvaste?, ¿ella está bien? -

-...- Ignos no le dijo nada solo movió la cabeza en señal de si dándole un alivio a ella

-me alegro mucho- dijo ella -también me da gusto saber que aun vives... ¿ya te vas? -

-...- el unicornio volvió a mover la cabeza en señal de si

-es triste saber eso- dijo Twilight -con lo mucho que tenemos que hablar- dijo ella sonriéndole un poco, pero nada, Ignos seguía así de serio con esa mirada fría que tiene - ¿y cómo te ha ido?... ¿vistes algo durante tu exilio? -

-...-

-Ignos por favor dime algo, no me dejes así con ese suspenso- dijo Twilight -por favor háblame- decía temiendo lo peor

-te lo dije- es fue lo único que dijo el unicornio llenándose de miedo ella porque sabía que esto iba a pasar -te lo había dicho, pero no me escuchaste-

-Ignos... tienes que ent…- Twilight caminaba hacia el

-no te acerques!- grito Ignos asustándola –quédate donde estas- decía calentando motores

-...- por primera vez Twilight estaba asustada de él, era como estuviera hablándole otra persona

-te das cuenta del enorme error estúpido que estuviste por hacer?, estuviste a punto de entregar a mis amigos... no.… a mi familia real a ese imbécil, si no hubiera sido por Starlight y por Trixie ya no nos tendrías nunca más, ¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO? - grito el

\- TE CREIA MUERTO ¿ESTA BIEN?, NO TENIA CABEZA PARA PENSAR- grito ella comenzando a llorar -DESAPARECISTE Y TODO SE ME VINO ABAJO, NO TENIA A NADIE, MAS MIS AMIGAS NO ME COMPRENDIAN LO QUE SUCEDIA, NADIE ME COMPRENDIA, ME SENTIA SOLA, NO TIENES IDEA POR LO QUE SUFRI CUANDO TE FUISTE, YO SE QUE ESTAS MOLESTO CONMIGO, PERO...-

\- ¿COMO QUIERES QUE NO ME ENOJE CONTIGO?, ME DEJASTE POR ESE IMBECIL, ESE TIPO ME ODIABA, ME TRATABA COMO BASURA Y NO TE DISTE CUENTA, ME DECIAS QUE ESTABA CELOSO- grito Ignos -NO ERES LA UNICA A QUIEN TODO SE LE FUE ABAJO, MI VIDA TAMBIEN SE FUE ABAJO... TODO ¿Por qué?... porque no fui lo suficiente maduro para ti- decía con tristeza –perdí a mi familia, a mi hermana, a mis compañeros, a ti- dijo con unas lágrimas en sus ojos

-Ignos…- Twilight quería correr hacia el

-QUE NO TE ACERQUES!- grito Ignos intimidándola con su moto

-al menos… déjame ayudarte-

-NO NECESITO TU AYUDA, ¿QUIERES AYUDARME?, QUITAME ESTE MALDITO SUFRIMIENTO, TERMINA CON MI MISERIA, mi mente no durara mucho tiempo, estoy viendo cosas horribles, pronto terminare siendo un Blackgate, mátame por favor, mátame… no dejes que Gibson me atrape -

-NO VOY A HACER ESO, no me pidas eso por favor yo no soy una asesina, encontraremos una solución, por favor déjame estar a tu lado una vez más- dijo ella suplicándole -por favor dame la oportunidad, no te lo estoy pidiendo ahora ni mañana si no que con el tiempo me pidas tu ayuda tal vez pueda recuperar tu amistad- aquel caballero estaba por decir algo, pero en ese momento

-lo siento, pero no puedo confiar en ti y creo que nunca lo voy a hacer- dijo Ignos haciendo sentir peor a la alicornio

-ahí esta!- grito Gibson junto con su parvada de marinos -esta con la princesa, mátenlo- los marinos se lanzaron al ataque, así que Ignos tomo su rifle de asalto de la moto para disparar pero

-Windaga!- grito Twilight con su Pzifer lanzando un torbellino a los marinos lanzándolos por los aires -vete, yo los detengo-

\- ¿qué está haciendo? - grito Gibson luchando contra la corriente de aire

\- ¿qué haces? - pregunto Ignos

-intentando ganar tu confianza otra vez, rápido no sé por cuanto tiempo podre detenerlos, Windaga!- grito lanzando otro torbellino lanzando por los aires a todos los marinos

-pero…-

-rápido!- grito Twilight volviendo a lanzar otra corriente de aire, así que el unicornio se preparaba para irse, pero de último momento -Ignos... lo siento- dijo la princesa sonriéndole un poco –Aquaraga- Twilight lanzo un potente chorro de agua hacia Ignos lanzándolo lejos de ella, así que rápidamente Ignos pisa el acelerador presionando cierto botón rojo que había en la manija saliendo de ahí una llama en las turbinas haciendo que avanzara más rápido comenzando a alejarse de los marinos

-no puedes dejarla- dijo Trevor apareciéndose -tienes que volver por ella… oye, oye, oye, te estoy hablando-

-...- Ignos no dijo nada, estaba hundido en sus pensamientos y solo siguió con su camino saliendo finalmente de Canterlot alejándose por completo de la cuidad hacia lo desconocido

-no dejen que escape!- grito Gibson ordenándole a los marinos, pero Twilight no los dejaba

-dragón Ardiente- la alicornio lanza su dragón de fuego en dirección a ellos derribando a la mayoría de los marinos que la rodeaban

-Ven mira eso- dijo Brodek a lo lejos desde el tejado de una casa

-reconocería ese ataque en cualquier parte- dijo Ventus –rápido Brodek- dijo volando rápidamente seguido del pony verde quien saltaba de casa en casa

-acabas de cometer un grave error princesa Twilight- dijo Gibson viendo a la yegua en posición de ataque - ¿te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? - sacando un mazo de cartas poniéndolo en el brazo derecho de su armadura el cual embono perfectamente

-salve al pony que una vez ame- dijo Twilight con su dragón chino atrás de ella completamente furiosa contra aquel unicornio vino -esto fue por engañarme!- grito ella lanzando su dragón de fuego el cual abrió su boca hacia el

-grave error- dijo Gibson con una gran seriedad sacando una carta el cual comenzó a brillar una luz violeta saliendo de ahí una criatura en las sombras el cual choco contra el dragón explotando dicha Bestia de fuego viendo como esa criatura misteriosa lanza un rayo láser violeta de su boca el cual impacto contra la princesa

-aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh- Twilight salió disparada de ahí impactando contra el suelo completamente lastimada con unos cuantos rasguños, la alicornio trataba de moverse viendo como aquella criatura desaparecía regresando al mazo del unicornio vino quien se acercó a ella junto con sus hombres

-trate de ser bueno contigo pero te atreviste a desafiarme y gracias a ti el unicornio se fue, ahora tu sufrirás las consecuencias- dijo Gibson todo serio viendo a la alicornio herida -esto es lo que pasa cuando te enfrentas al terror de la Marine arréstenla y enciérrenla- los Marinos obedecieron y esposaron a la alicornio poniéndole su colar antimagia llevándosela lejos -ustedes sigan buscando al unicornio, no debe andar lejos- los demás obedecieron alejándose, aquel unicornio vino vio la calle quedando completamente destrozada -creo que me excedí un poco- decía como si nada desapareciendo mágicamente, en los tejados de lugar estaban Ventus y Brodek viendo lo ocurrido recientemente

-por mis padres que están en la planicie celestial… ¿que acaba de pasar? - dijo Brodek sin poder creerlo

-no lo es y lo peor de todo es que ese insecto se llevó a Twilight, ¿quién demonios es este sujeto? - dijo Ventus siendo intimidado por aquel poder del unicornio vino

En otra parte

-miren quien acaba de llegar- dijo Alex viendo en unos binoculares la finca que había a lo lejos -ya te tengo Lord Draco- decía viendo a Lord Draco llegar a la finca sin tener idea de lo que ocurrió haya en Canterlot preparándose para su misión


	73. Perdida, engaño, culpa y tristeza

**_*Capítulo 73: Perdida, engaño, culpa y tristeza_**

\- ¿ese es Lord Draco?... no se ve tan peligroso que digamos- decía Holy Blade viendo desde los binoculares -en mi larga vida nunca había visto una criatura tan horrenda… además de Pleasure cuando se levanta en las mañanas de malas-

-no juegues con esa abominación de la naturaleza… que no te engañen las apariencias Holy Blade- dijo Alex -ese tipo es una molestia para el reino, él fue quien asesino a Ignos-

-desgraciado- dijo Mapache furiosa - ¿qué estamos esperando Alex?, ataquemos- dijo golpeando a Shield

-oye que yo no soy tu saco de box- dijo Shield adolorido

-no coman ansias, los atacaremos en la mañana cuando estén bien crudos y con los calzones abajo, ahí los atraparemos- dijo Alex

-pues con razón van a estar así… solo miren- dijo Holy viendo las chavas hermosas que había en la finca -estos traficantes sí que lo viven a lo grande, primores como quisiera darles a esas niñas-

-no seas puerco- dijo Alex asqueado por lo que su padre decía

-entonces le diré a nuestros hombres- dijo Mapache

-duerman ponys por que mañana nos toca a dar caña por nuestro camarada caído- dijo Alex sin tener idea de lo que ocurrió durante su ausencia en Canterlot

En la finca en el patio

-fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo- decían los mercenarios viendo a Borsky tomando un barril de agua ardiente

-soy el mejor perros, ¿cómo les quedo el ojo? - dijo Borsky mientras las yeguas hermosas que estaban ahí vestidas como conejitas sexys de playbrony –así es mi amores Borsky tiene mucha hambre- dijo aquel jabalí comiéndose el barril con sus poderosas mandíbulas

-ese Borsky- dijo Dryhorn bebiendo y bailando con una yegua color chocolate

-déjalo estamos de fiesta, soy libre recuerdan que Lord Draco es el que manda, no lo olviden- dijo Aspros sentado en una silla con dos mujeres que no dejaban de acariciarle sus pectorales -o no mis reinas... pero eso si no se pasen recuerden que tienen trabajo mañana-

-es un pend...- decía Goreline viendo desde las ventanillas cerrando la cortina tratando de dormir mientras los mercenarios hacían su desmadre

-mijito!- grito Aspros viendo a su sobrino caminando tranquilamente -caile paca... él es mi sobrino es todo un Galaxy como su padre que en paz descanse... traite una silla un júntate con nosotros que aquí las niñas quieren conocerte mejor-

-gracias, pero yo me voy a dormir con mi vieja- dijo el pony verde seriamente retirándose dejando a su tío con los demás con la fiesta, ya en el cuarto

\- ¿por qué tanto ruido? - pregunto Elora

-ya sabes, mi tío hace fiesta y no hay quien lo pare- dijo Kaiber recostándose en la cama con ella -que crees mi tío me dio algo de dinero, no es mucho, pero será suficiente para largarnos de aquí-

\- ¿seguro que quieres irte? - pregunto la yegua verde con crin rosada -se ve que tienes una buena familia-

-aquí corremos peligro y además yo busque alejarme de todo esto, tu no más dime a dónde quieres ir y con gusto te llevo- dijo Kaiber de forma coqueta

-pues mientras que este contigo no hay problema de a donde vayamos- dijo su mujer dándole un amoroso beso -pero eso sí, quiero una casa grande, un rancho donde haya campo abierto y ver ahí a nuestros hijos corriendo y jugando con los animales-

-pues si eso quieres lo tendrás- dijo Kaiber -comencemos con los hijos- decía de una manera lujuriosa haciendo reír a su pony comenzando a besarse de nuevo recostando el pony a su vieja en la cama comenzando a hacer cosas privadas durante la noche

En el cuartel de los caballeros en la sala principal

-no puedo creer lo que ese maldito le hecho eso a Twilight- dijo una Celestia furiosa pateando un bote de basura dándole sin querer al enano quien estaba al lado de Rainbow

-auch…-

-sóbate- dijo Rainbow mientras el enano se sobaba

\- ¿qué esperabas?, ayudo a que se escapara Ignos- dijo Cadence

-no sé por qué… pero temía que esto pasaría, ¿en que estaba pensando mi hermana? - pregunto Shining

-lo hizo por amor Morning- dijo Tennessee

-pero aun así fue peligroso, debieron haber visto a ese sargento, parecía otro sujeto- dijo Brodek quien le conto todo al grupo

-si es así como lo cuenta Brodek estamos ante un adversario muy poderoso, imagínense poder derrotar a una princesa de un solo ataque- dijo Luna comiéndose una rebanada de pastel de chocolate sentada desde una mesita

\- ¿tanto es así el odio que le tiene Gibson a Ignos para llegar a esto? - dijo Pinkie meditando mientras le lanzaba un muffin a Brodek quien lo atrapa con la boca

-a este paso lo tendrás amaestrado como una foca- dijo Rainbow

-cállate!- grito Brodek

-pues espero que Twilight esté bien- dijo Fluttershy sentada en un cojín con Applejack y Pinkie

-Paint y Spike fueron por el viejo- dijo Celestia -en un rato más iré a verla para poder sacarla de ahí, algo me dice que no será nada fácil-

-Ventus y Starlight están también ayudando por su cuenta tratando de encontrar un modo para sacar a Twilight de ahí sin meterse en problemas- dijo Fluttershy

-y hablando de Twilight ¿qué haremos con Ignos?, volvió a irse- dijo Cadence

-agredió a un sargento y para colmo de males voló un edificio en construcción con marinos dentro y luego esta lo del incidente y su mente fracturada, tenemos que sanarlo- dijo Rarity preocupada

-un paso a la vez Rarity lo importante ahora es sacar a Twilight de las celdas- dijo Applejack, en la cocina estaban las Cruzzaders escuchando todo el debate mientras cenaban

-esto se pone feo- dijo Scootaloo comiéndose un sándwich de queso como las otras

-ojalá pudiéramos hacer algo- dijo Sweetie Belle

-lo único que podemos hacer es darles el apoyo que requieren- dijo Sweetie Bot bebiendo una lata de aceite –además ustedes tienes otras cosas más de que preocuparse-

\- ¿cómo qué? - pregunto Apple Bloom

-como el buscar un escondite por que se están comiendo los sándwiches de queso asado de Paint- dio la Bot haciendo que las Cruzzaders se preocuparan sintiendo un miedo en su cuerpo ya que no vieron en el plato el letrero que decía "propiedad de Ember Paint así que bajo su propio riesgo aléjense"

-chatarra…- dijeron las Cruzzaders al unísono sintiendo como el miedo les invadía

En los centros de detención de Canterlot en una celda aislada se encontraba la princesa Twilight lastimada con unos rasguños en su cuerpo meditando profundamente, despejando su mente como le enseño Pams, en eso la oficial Nova llega con una charola el cual traía una ensalada, un plato con sopa, una rebanada de pastel y una copa de vino tinto

-sea lo que sea que esté haciendo no te salvara de lo que hiciste- dijo Nova metiendo la comida por una rejilla

-por dejar ir a mi amigo especial, el cual tu tarado hermano me lo quito- dijo Twilight abriendo los ojos mirando a la yegua con odio

-ósea… él no te lo quito, fueron tus actos lo que lo alejaron de ti- dijo Nova molesta

-porque ustedes tuvieron la culpa- dijo Twilight -fui una idiota al creer en ustedes, les brindé mi apoyo, mi amistad ¿y así es como me pagan? - decía molesta

-esto no hubiera pasado en primer lugar si no te hubieras juntado con ese asesino- dijo Nova

-él no es un asesino le tendieron una trampa!- grito Twilight pegándose a las rejas -fue Blackgate el que los mato, él es el verdadero asesino-

-woow se ve que si estas super perdida- dijo nova riéndose un poco -no estoy hablando de esos muertitos del incidente del IN-27, mi hermano no lo quiere por eso-

\- ¿entonces por qué lo quiere matar?, ¿qué le hizo Ignos a él para que lo odiara de esa manera? - preguntaba Twilight, pero la yegua vino no dijo nada y le dio la espalda -te estoy hablando-

-tu inepto amigo especial como tú lo llamas le quito algo muy valioso a mi hermano que significa mucho para el- dijo Nova

\- ¿algo valioso? - preguntaba Twilight - ¿que fue? -

-eso es algo que no te voy a decir, si quieres saber habla con mi hermano y tal vez comprendas su dolor- dijo Nova yéndose dejando con más duda a la alicornio morada

En la oficina de la yegua esa que tanto aman los fans

-y eso fue todo lo ocurrido- dijo Ventus con Glimmer sentados en una silla hablando con Blossom quien andaba en su escritorio con la gran y poderosa Trixie quien hacia papeleo

-jajaja… me hubiera gustado ver la paliza que le metieron a Sparkle- decía la maga riéndose -ahora sí que la regaron-

-no es gracioso Trixie ese maldito la encerró por dejar libre a Ignos- dijo Ventus

-tu amiga tiene razón- dijo Cero -se están metiendo en las garras del lobo-

\- ¿que está diciendo comandante? - pregunto Starlight Glimmer

-que se están ganando a un enemigo formidable- dijo Blossom tomándose una taza de té caliente

\- ¿tan peligroso es este sargento? - decía Ventus

\- ¿pensaron que los reales iban a tener un supervisor así de incompetente bueno para nada? - dijo Trixie en tono burlón -pues se equivocaron... yo que llevo poco tiempo trabajando aquí descubrí que el sargento Gibson es uno de los soldados más reconocidos respetado y temido por la marine, incluso sus colegas lo han llegado a apodar "el terror marino"-

\- ¿tu como sabes eso? - pregunto Starlight

-Blossom me lo dijo dah- dijo Trixie pegando una estampilla en un sobre

-"el terror marino"- dijo Ventus

-tiene un historial intachable, es más perfecto que el mío, jamás ha fallado en ninguna de sus misiones, tiene el récord personal de más capturas criminales de la historia- dijo Cero -y cuando se trata de matar bueno... ya se lo imaginan- susurraba la pony hada -con decirles que de joven le gustaba la caza volviéndose pentacampeón en el club campestre en el que va durante las vacaciones-

-pues Ignos no es un animal, actúa a veces como robot, pero eso es otra cosa- dijo Starlight

-sus creadores lo construyeron y lo mandaron a este planeta con el único fin de fastidiarnos a todos- dijo Ventus

-y a al año que ingreso Gibson se ganó su licencia para matar- dijo Blossom

-hay nanita- dijo Starlight asustada

-entonces ese sargento es un...-

-cazador de elite, al servicio de la Marine- dijo Blossom -pero no se preocupen él siempre está en la banca, todo el trabajo sucio lo hacen sus hombres así que no hay de qué preocuparse-

-menos mal- dijo Starlight aliviada

-pero eso si cuando le toque hacer su trabajo será mejor que estén preparados- dijo Blossom asustando a Starlight -nadie lo puede detener-

-rayos…- dijo Ventus maldiciendo

-pero lo que sigo sin poder entender es el ¿por qué odia tanto a Ignos? - pregunto Starlight

-eso es algo que también me gustaría saber- dijo Blossom -pero eso si les digo, récenle a los divinos porque si va Gibson por su amigo robot, extraterrestre o mutante como le llamen en definitiva denle por muerto-

De vuelta en las celdas

-Twilight- dijo Spike llegando con Paint

-qué bueno que llegaron- dijo Twilight feliz de verlos

-tranquila nena Skygrey ya está levantando acta, te sacaremos de aquí- dijo Ember

-muchísimas gracias- dijo Twilight tomándole de las pesuñas

-al contrario, gracias a ti- dijo Assiel presentándose

-señora Assiel- dijo Twilight

-hola Twilight, tiempo sin vernos- dijo la unicornio dorada sonriéndole

-cuando le contamos al viejo lo que sucedió ella quiso venir con nosotros- dijo Spike

-lo que hiciste por mi hijo fue admirable Twilight... te estoy eternamente agradecida- dijo Assiel

-era lo menos que podía hacer, después de todo lo que le hice y quiero tratar de corregir mis errores con el- dijo Twilight tristemente - ¿supieron algo de Ignos? -

-nada no podemos rastrearlo ni encontrarlo, volvimos a perderlo- dijo Ember -pero está bien, prefiero tenerlo lejos de mi vida a que me lo maten-

-tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer por él, no quiero ni pensar lo que Gibson le hará cuando lo encuentre- dijo Twilight

-solo es un presumido cualquiera- dijo Spike

-no Spike, es peor de lo que crees, ese pony tiene un poder increíble- dijo Twilight -de un solo ataque me derribo-

-me gustaría que me explicaras eso- decía la alicornio del día presentándose

-princesa Celestia que bueno que está aquí- dijo Twilight -hice algo terrible y yo…-

-dejar ir al unicornio que te importaba y desafiar a la Marine no es nada terrible- dijo Celestia calmando a la alicornio que se veía alterada -todo va a estar bien encontraremos un modo de traer a Ignos de vuelta-

-no me refiero a eso princesa- dijo Twilight sintiendo algo de miedo -hice algo horrible, por mi culpa los caballeros están en peligro-

\- ¿Cómo?, no te entiendo explícate- pregunto Ember

-envié a Alex, Shield y a mapache a capturar a Galaxy- dijo Twilight

\- ¿que tu queee? - grito Spike

\- ¿Twilight en que estabas pensando? - decía Celestia sin poder creerlo lo que decía -te dije que no… les dije que no hicieran eso-

-hay gente inocente haya Twilight, como Kaiber- dijo Spike -sé que hizo algo terrible, pero debió haber tenido una buena razón para hacerlo-

-estaba furiosa como creí que ese maldito me quito todo lo que me importaba bueno yo... quería vengarme por lo que le hizo- dijo Twilight arrepentida

-sé que estabas molesta, pero la venganza tampoco es la solución, lo único que harás es empeorarlo todo- dijo Celestia

-lo siento... no tenía cabeza para pensar- dijo Twilight triste

-lo hecho, hecho esta- dijo Celestia suspirando un poco -la próxima vez que hagas algo como eso piénsalo-

-o te parto el hocico si lo vuelves a hacer- dijo Ember mientras a princesa de la amistad tragaba un poco de saliva

-aún podemos cancelar la misión- dijo Twilight

-me encargare de eso personalmente- dijo Celestia -Paint, Spike acompáñenme al cuartel, iremos a ese lugar enseguida-

-yo estaré aquí para ver hacerle compañía- dijo Assiel

-te lo encargo ma- dijo Ember dándole un beso en la mejilla para después tomar a Spike y a Celestia desapareciendo mágicamente dejando solas a las yeguas

-que el poder legendario los proteja- dijo Twilight

Ya en la mañana en el cuartel de los reales en la pista de despegue

-le he añadido unas cosas más al Arwing- dijo Rockaid -cuatro asientos disponibles en la cabina del piloto, agregué un refrigerador con bocadillos para el camino, recuerden siempre llenarlo, le puse óxido nitroso especial a las turbinas para volar mar rápido y sobre todo estéreo de buena calidad para escuchar música de la mejor- dijo Rockaid rockeando –y entre otras cosas más-

-si no te molesta lo tomaremos prestado por un momento- dijo Celestia subiendo por las compuertas

\- ¿quieren que los lleve? - pregunto Rockaid

-quédate aquí y asegúrate que los ñoños marinos no entren- dijo Ember subiendo con Spike

-pero son...-

-ya no más- dijo Celestia -si tienes problemas con ellos que lo vean conmigo-

-entonces podría reforzar la seguridad para que no entren- dijo Rockaid pensativo sacando un cuaderno de su chaleco comenzando a hacer los diseños -si creo que podría funcionar, si le agrego eso y esto, también va a quedar divino y unas cámaras nuevas de seguridad, no es que haya roto las otras… pero necesitamos unas modernas con luz infrarroja y todo eso-

-tienes mi autorización para hacer lo que creas conveniente, solo te pido que no entren- dijo Celestia abordando junto con la yegua y él bebe dragón el cual aquel avión largo de color negro salió de la pista del despegue hacia su destino

-Sweetie Bot!- grito Rockaid

\- ¿qué ocurre? - pregunto la Bot llegando

-al taller Bot órale que ya tenemos chamba que hacer así que a darle mi reina- dijo Rockaid dándole una nalgada, pero... -aaaahhhh mi pesuña- decía el niño adolorido

-mejor te llevare a la enfermería primero- dijo la Bot llevándose al niño a enfermería ya que se fracturo el brazo -menso... vaya por fin ya entendí porque Sweetie Belle siempre te dice eso-

\- ¿entonces así es como se siente estar en un avión de lujo? - dijo Celestia sentada en la cabina del piloto observando los paneles que había ahí -me siento como el capitán de una nave espacial rumbo al espacio-

\- ¿verdad que sí?, cuando estuve en el futuro me encanto subirme a ella, mi yo futuro la piloteaba y me dejo conducirla una vez- dijo Spike en el asiento del copiloto mientras Paint piloteaba la nave - ¿qué harán esos botones? - decía presionando uno haciendo que se disparara un misil

\- ¿que fue eso? - pregunto Celestia

-nada…- dijo Spike nervioso por lo que hizo

-se oyó como un misil- dijo Ember

\- ¿cómo crees? - dijo Spike asomándose por la ventanilla viendo una columna de humo a lo lejos preocupándose bastante

-Spike…- dijo Ember mirándolo con seriedad

-lo siento no pude evitarlo- dijo Spike confesando -no te enojes- decía haciéndole carita de perrito triste

\- ¿cómo puedo enojarme con esa carita que me haces? - dijo Paint conmoviéndose -está bien no puedo culparte, esta nave es cool yo también haría lo mismo, aunque me pregunto yo ¿a dónde habrá caído? -

-eso ya no importa tenemos una misión importante que hacer- dijo Celestia -fija el tercer cuadrante a la segunda estrella de la nebulosa, pasando cinturón de asteroides con destino al sector Z señorita Paint- la yegua plateada quedo impresionada por lo que decía - ¿Qué?, me gusta leer libros de viajes espaciales- decía sonrojada

-Celestia no paras de impresionarme- dijo Ember sonriéndole –abróchense los cinturones… rumbo al sector z- decía siguiéndole el juego pulsando cierto botón en la palanca de vuelo incrementando la potencia a la nave con el nitro que instalo el enano yéndose velozmente

En el lugar donde exploto el misil

-aaaaaaaahhh- decía Blueblood todo chamuscado sobre su carroza destrozada y los guardias que se alejaron de la explosión veían al príncipe todo quemado - ¿porque a mí? - decía el príncipe desmayándose mientras los guardias empezaron a reírse de él viendo ese cómico momento

En la casa de Gibson

-me engañaste cab... dijiste que lo habías matado- grito Gibson hablando con su transmisor con cierto kirin

-y tú me engañaste también, ahora estamos a mano cab…- dijo Aspros con una camisa azul cielo desabrochada en el patio de la finca recostado en una silla luego de la fiesta que tuvo viendo como las chicas salían de la casa despidiéndose de el

-esto no se queda así Galaxy, tus días acaban ahora- grito Gibson sacando el control que tenía para acabar con Galaxy presionando tal botón, pero para sorpresa de el no escucho el bum

\- ¿qué pasa gachupin?, ¿Problemitas técnicos? - dijo Aspros riéndose de él, así que Gibson volvió a presionar el botón, pero nada -creo que tu pin... collar tiene un defecto… ya no lo hacen como antes-

\- ¿qué hiciste? - pregunto Gibson -es imposible que una sabandija como tú se haya quitado algo de mucha tecnología-

-pues recibí cierta ayuda de las estrellas y me lo concedieron- dijo Aspros rascándose el cuello -que bien se siente ser libre-

-esto no se queda así Galaxy, tu eres mi perro y me tienes que obedecer-

-ya no más, soy un Galaxy y no recibo ordenes de nadie- dijo Aspros calmadamente en eso un Borsky se presenta ante el susurrándole algo -a cab... ¿tan rápido? - el jabalí movió la cabeza en señal de si –ahí nos vemos, tengo que atender ciertos insectos que vinieron hace poco-

-no me cuelgues cab... estoy no se va a quedar así ¿me oíste?, no se va a quedar a.…- Aspros corto la llamada destruyendo la radio que tenía -necesitamos comunicadores más modernos-

-patrón los intrusos- dijo el cerdo -ya pasaron el primer y segundo anillo-

\- ¿cuántos son? -

-bastantes diría yo- dijo Borsky -lo que no entiendo es ¿cómo los caballeros nos encontraron? -

-pues con esto- dijo aspros enseñándole el rastreador que tenía -se lo encontré en las ropas de mi sobrino cuando fuimos a la morgue, no creí que fueran atacar tan pronto- decía destruyendo el rastreador con sus garras

\- ¿y por qué no nos dijo? - dijo Borsky preocupado -nos agarraron con los calzones abajo-

-tu tranquilo y yo nervioso, lo hice porque tengo un plan, esto hará entender a mi sobrino y que despierte su poder interior, necesito que se haga fuerte, que mejor forma de hacerlo que un ataque sorpresa para el- dijo Aspros –además este ataque me servirá para deshacerme de cierta persona que ya me tiene hasta la madre, ¿estás conmigo o no? -

-usted es el patrón y sabe lo que hace- dijo el cerdo

-avisa a los hombres y dispárenle a esos perros- dijo Aspros -que haya plomo-

-ya estuvo- dijo el cerdo retirándose mientras Aspros se fue yéndose a otra parte

Ya cerca de la finca unos tiroteos que hubo de los guardias de cristal ya que llegaron disparando con sus rayos mágicos y ballestas que tenían los pegasos, unicornios y terrenales matando a los mercenarios del tercer anillo

-Galaxy!- grito Alex golpeando el portón principal sacando sus pistolas comenzando a disparar al que le salía -sal de ahí cobarde y enfrenta las consecuencias de tus actos

-tranquilo Windfield- dijo Holy golpeando a tres con sus cascos

-deja algo de diversión para los demás- dijo Shield rebotando balas con su espada Nexus regresándolos a dos mercenarios que estaban en el techo cayendo de ahí

-rodeen la zona, eliminen a todo aquel que se cruce en su camino!- grito Mapache a los soldados de cristal disparando rayos a los mercenarios que salían comenzando a rodear la zona

-malditos ponys, ¿cómo se atrevieron a adentrase en nuestro escondite? - dijo Dryhorn en el tercer piso de la finca saltando de ella cayendo al suelo comenzando a correr hacia la caballero de cristal

-mapache cuidado!- grito Holy Blade en el aire, la yegua voltea y con su casco choca con el cuerno giratorio del Rino lanzándose los dos al aire cayendo al suelo ella y el Rino en las paredes de la casa

-este tipo sí que es duro- dijo Mapache levantándose algo adolorida

-ten cuidado Mapache, este tipo es duro como el acero!- grito Shield corriendo hacia ella para ayudarla matando a tres mercenarios en el camino

\- ¿a dónde amiguito? - dijo Borsky apareciéndose con su sierra chocando con el arma de este soltándole una patada haciéndolo retroceder -te voy a comer y esa espada la usare como mondadientes- decía atacándolo con su arma

\- ¿en serio?, pues yo te hare chuletas y se las daré a mis perros como cena!- decía Shield chocando sus armas moviéndose por toda la finca adentrándose en ella comenzando a destruirlo todo a su paso

-vamos niñita muéstrame lo ruda que eres- dijo Dryhorn tronándose los puños corriendo hacia mapache haciendo lo mismo ella chocando sus cascos con los de él lanzando ondas de energía, ambos contrincantes chocaban sus puños esperando ver quien se equivocaba, y fue Mapache quien lo hizo recibiendo una cornada del Rino lanzándola a una habitación ahí haciéndole un hoyo al lugar, el Rino salta para golpearla pero Mapache usa sus patas traseras dándole una patada en el estómago aventándolo a otra parte de la casa

\- ¿así o más ruda me quieres? - decía Mapache lanzándose al ataque

-Kaiber!- grito Aspros entrando a la recamara del pony verde

\- ¿tío que está pasando? - pregunto su sobrino preocupado con su mujer que estaba asustada

-los pin... caballeros nos encontraron- dijo Aspros

-no jodas tío, ¿pero cómo? - pregunto su sobrino

-eso ya no importa tenemos que irnos de aquí pero ya- dijo Aspros –llévate a tu mujer y protégela cab... yo te cubro- dijo el kirin azul

-pero Goreline también está aquí y corre peligro-

-yo iré por ella, tú has lo que te dije órale- dijo Aspros, Kaiber no dudo ni un segundo llevándosela mientras el kirin se iba por otro lado

-Kaiber tengo miedo, no me dejes- dijo Elora asustada

-tranquila amor todo va salir bien, mantente cerca de mí y no te separes- dijo el pony verde llevándosela por los pasillos de la finca viendo por las ventanas la guerrilla que se estaban dando -vámonos- dijo Kaiber jalando a su vieja

-Gorelina!- dijo Aspros entrando

\- ¿qué estupidez acabas de hacer ahora? - dijo la pony blanca viendo por la ventana -por tu culpa mi casa está siendo atacada-

\- ¿tu casa?... mira nada mas ¿quien lo dice?... pend... directora de cine que mi hermano se coj... y ahora se cree la reina de todo- decía el kirin calentando su garra izquierda al rojo vivo -esta es mi casa y aquí yo mando-

-entonces tu permitiste que vinieran- dijo Goreline asustada moviéndose por las orillas de su habitación acercándose a una escopeta de doble cañón que había ahí mientras el kirin no dejaba de amenazarla

-esto es para que mi sobrino se haga un hombre y saque todo lo Galaxy que es- dijo Aspros –después de todo el verdadero culpable de la muerte de mi hermano no fue de Blackgate… si no tú, gracias a ti permitiste que ese loco me lo matara, si no fuera por ti el seguiría vivo, pero no, tú lo influenciaste a que se retirara, me lo apartaste de mi lado- decía molesto mirando con rabia aquella amante de Deuteros -gracias a ti ya no tengo nada, pero no temas me levantare y me quebrare a todos mis enemigos para así proteger a toda mi familia y tu no estarás ahí para verlo- Goreline da la espalda por unos segundo tomando esa escopeta que había ahí apuntando al kirin pero este rápidamente suelta un disparo a través de sus garras dándole impacto a la yegua dejándole un hueco en el pecho

-...- aquella yegua no dijo nada más y cayó al suelo sin vida, Aspros había matado a la pony de su hermano

-adiós Goreline… salúdame a Deuteros en el infierno y que te perdoné por lo que hice- dijo el kirin retirándose saliendo de la habitación dejando a la pony muerta

En la casa de Blazy

-Selina… ¿has visto a mi abuela? - pregunto la kirin en la alberca nadando un poco

-se llevó a los niños a dar una vuelta por Ponyville- dijo la batpony acercándose a la orilla de la alberca meditando un poco

\- ¿todavía sigues pensando en lo que te conté anoche? - dijo la kirin

-sí y la verdad fue muy estúpido lo que hiciste- dijo la batpony -debiste haber corrido cuando hubieras visto a ese demente de Blackgate-

-pues sí, pero gracias a eso descubrí que el caballero aún vive y bueno ese sargento quería apoderarse de los caballeros y saco a mi papa de la cárcel- dijo ella nadando

-tu papa si sabe engañar a la gente- dijo Selina -creerse que el mato a Ignos Nigth, jah han de estar tan drogados la gente para creerse esas estupideces-

\- ¿iras tras el unicornio? - pregunto Blazy

-no tengo personal suficiente para eso y Groonz aún no se recupera del todo, creo que lo dejare pasar- dijo Selina –además tengo otras cosas importantes que hacer-

\- ¿cómo qué? - pregunto Blazy

-ya tengo el lugar perfecto para el negocio que vamos a hacer, créeme escuincla te va a encantar- dijo Selina haciendo sonreír a Blazy

En la prisión de Arkhampony

-a ver si lo entendí bien quieres que yo te ayude hacer ¿qué cosa? - pregunto Moonside en su celda hablando con alguien

-sé que aun tienes tus contactos criminales Moonside, necesito que uses esos contactos para que me rastren al unicornio Nigth- dijo Gibson -y no me salgas con esa ridiculez de que no es cierto porque ambos sabemos que tú eres una sucia rata rastrera- le decía al unicornio gris

-pues sí, aun los tengo, a pesar de no tener a mi escuadrón de la muerte aún tengo uno que otros secretitos bajo la manga- dijo Moonside acercándose a las rejas -pero dime una cosa, ¿quiero saber el por qué? -

-por qué él es un criminal y tengo que llevarlo ante la justicia- dijo Gibson seriamente haciendo que Moonside comenzara reírse un poco

-ya dejémonos de esas tonterías, ambos sabemos lo que eres realmente, tu eres un cazador de elite, tú lo único que quieres es matar a ese maricornio por lo que te hizo- decía el unicornio gris sorprendiendo al sargento –así es Gibson lo sé todo, Ignos te quito algo muy valioso para ti y ahora que finalmente lo encontraste quieres acabar con su vida humillándolo quitándole todo lo que ama hasta matarlo-

-no cabe duda que eres un unicornio muy peligroso Moonside- dijo Gibson sonriendo malvadamente -por eso te estoy pidiendo tu ayuda, encuéntrame a ese unicornio-

\- ¿y que gano yo? - pregunto el unicornio gris

-te exonerare de todos los cargos en tu contra, tu historial quedara limpio y te conseguiré un buen trabajo, te daré mucho dinero para que te vayas a hacer lo que te plazca… ¿qué dices? - dijo Gibson - ¿quieres quedarte aquí pudriéndote o prefieres ser un unicornio libre y hacer lo que te plazca? - aquel unicornio gris lo pensó por un momento mientras veía al sargento que sonreía tranquilamente

-de verdad estas tan desesperado por matarlo- dijo Moonside -pero aun si logras tu cometido no lograras nada, ella no volverá a la vida... te lo digo por experiencia-

-pero al menos abre vengado su muerte, los destruiré desde adentro hare que todo el mundo lo odie y al final me pedirá que lo mate- dijo Gibson teniendo una idea -le diré a los guardias que te saquen de ahí para que comiences a trabajar- dijo retirándose mientras el unicornio gris sonreía malvadamente

-lo que le espera a ese unicornio- dijo Moonside riéndose

De vuelta a la lucha

-no se muevan!- gritaron cuatro guardias de cristal portando sus armas que eran lanzas

-carajo- dijo Kaiber preocupado como su mujer, pero cuatro bolas de fuego aparecen en otro corredor golpeando a los guardias matándolos -tío-

-carajo este lugar está lleno de tanto guardia- dijo Aspros llegando - ¿están bien? -

-si... ¿y Goreline? - pregunto Kaiber mientras el kirin tomaba una actitud seria

-lo siento mijito, pero la mataron- decía el kirin mintiéndole -los guardias de cristal la mataron-

-carajo- dijo Kaiber comenzando a enojarse golpeando con fuerza la pared mientras sus ojos zaphiro comenzaron a brillar un poco

-mi amor no te enojes- dijo Elora apoyándolo -comprendo tu dolor, pero no podemos hacer nada-

-hazle caso a tu mujer no pierdas la cordura, piensa con la cabeza fría- dijo aspros entregándole una escopeta de doble cañón, la misma que le quito a Goreline cuando la mato -protege a tu vieja y salgamos de aquí porque la familia siempre tiene que estar unida-

-lo hare tío, gracias por tu ánimos- dijo Kaiber

-muchas gracias señor Galaxy- dijo Elora agradecida -usted es una persona muy amable- decía tocándole las pesuñas

-salgamos de aquí ahora- dijo Aspros llevándose a la familia intentando escapar - ¿cómo va todo Borsky? - decía llegando a la bodega de vinos

-de maravilla patrón, tengo a este tarado comiendo de mi mano- dijo el cerdo

\- ¿mira quién lo dice? - grito Shield atacándolo con la Nexus -tu maldito bocón este-

-deja de jugar con él y ver por las trocas esas que trajeron tú y Dryhorn, nos largamos de aquí- dijo aspros alejándose

-ya vas patrón- dijo el cerdo golpeándolo dos veces cayendo al suelo para luego arrojarle un barril de vino en el lomo partiéndose

-aaahh estoy sangrando!- grito Shield todo manchando -no está mal- dijo el saboreándolo en eso dos ponys mercenarios llegan moviéndose ágilmente, eran de color blanco pechera negra con varillas eléctricas en su espalda visores rojos cubiertos por una capucha negra acercándose ágilmente al caballero de la noche dándole una lluvia de golpes cayendo al suelo - ¿qué carajos son?... ¿ninjas o qué? -

-nijas Galatic les digo yo y son muy buenos- dijo el cerdo retirándose mientras los Galatic sacan sus varillas comenzando atacarlo

-odio a los ninjas- dijo Shield contraatacando con su espada mientras el lugar se destruía dándose de espadazos entre sí, Aspros siguió con su camino disparándole a todo aquel que se le saliera llegando al patio trasero

-ni des un paso más Galaxy- dijo Alex apareciéndose con sus pistolas apuntándole - te tengo a ti y a tus fenómenos... entrégate-

-ni madres!- dijo Aspros escupiendo proyectiles de fuego haciendo que Alex saltar

-te manda saludos la princesa Twilight- decía Alex mientras este disparaba

-pin… no más me causa problemas!- grito Aspros contraatacando escupiendo fuego

-atrás de mi Elora- dijo Kaiber disparándole mientras se cubrían en la mesa haciendo que Elora gritara de miedo, debido a eso Galaxy golpea el suelo con todas sus fuerzas lanzándoles un chorro de lava al mitad demonio golpeándolo cayendo al suelo este trato de levantarse, pero este fue recibido por una embestida de parte de cierto rinoceronte que apareció

-ni creas que me he olvidado de la paliza de la última vez- dijo Dryhorn pisándolo comenzando a lastimarlo

-vayan a la cochera de prisa!- grito Aspros haciendo que los amantes se fueran, pero el kirin fue atacado por un rayo mágico que lo mando a estrellarse en la fuente que había por ahí

-tío!- grito Kaiber viendo de quien se trataba el atacante de Aspros que bajaba de los cielos

\- ¿tú eres Aspros Galaxy alias Lord Draco?, gusto en conocerte soy Holy Blade el pony que te pateara el trasero- decía aterrizando en tierra

-Holy Blade…- dijo Aspros levantándose escupiendo la sangre de su boca -con esa cara que tienes pareces un pervertido-

-hay por favor ¿también el?, ósea en serio no soy así, de verdad tengo cara de pervertido- dijo Holy a los amantes

-deja de decir babosadas y atácalo!- grito Alex siendo pisoteado por el Rino

\- ¿y tú que haces en el suelo Windfield? - pregunto Holy

-solo atácalo maldita sea... y deja de llamarme así- dijo Alex

-el caballero tiene razón… ¿vas a pelear o correr? - dijo Aspros en posición de defensa

-ok, ok, haaaa- Holy se lanzó al ataque comenzando a darle una lluvia de golpes al kirin, pero este se protegía también contraatacando, ambos ponys se daban con todo -para ser un mutante no peleas tan mal-

-ni tu tampoco- decía Aspros golpeándole el estómago sacándole el aire para luego quemarlo con sus garras

-Atomic Blast!- grito Holy lanzando su bola de energía lanzando al kirin al suelo, pero este se recupera apoyándose en una pata comenzando a girar liberando ráfagas de fuego así que Holy invoco su bandal Heart contrarrestando las llamas con su espada hasta llegar a él, pero Aspros invoca unas cuchillas de fuego chocando contra el soltando chispas

\- ¿que están esperando?... largo!- grito Aspros sin dejar de atacar al alicornio -al garaje rápido-

-vámonos Elora- dijo Kaiber llevándose a su mujer a otra parte de la finca

-ustedes nos e irán- dijo Alex molestándose tratando de escapar

-tendrás que pasar sobre mi primero- dijo el Rino golpeándolo en la cabeza una y otra vez, pero una yegua aparece pateándole la cara mandando a que se estrellara con unos arboles

-Mapache- dijo Alex

-yo me ocupo de él, atrapa al Galaxy- dijo Mapache lanzándose mágicamente al Rino quien este toma el árbol que se partió golpeándola chocando en los jardines que había ahí, mapache veía como el Rino le lanzo el tronco, acto seguido Gore lanza su polvo de diamante congelándolo haciéndolo pedazos antes de que cayera mientras el Rino se lanzó a ella continuando su intercambio de golpes mientras Alex se iba de aquí a alcanzar a Kaiber y su mujer

-se me está yendo- dijo Aspros sin dejar de atacar a Blade

-está bien, deja que mi hijo juegue con los de su edad mientras tu y yo conversamos como buenos adultos- dijo Holy Blade golpeándole la cara -Senda de los Cien Puños- una ráfaga de golpes comenzó a lastimar al kirin terminando con una patada que lo mando al cielo seguido de este

-no me ching...- Aspros concentro lava arrojándole un gran chorro que impacto contra el alicornio impactando en la tierra dejando roca fundida que se endureció rápidamente haciendo que el kirin corriera para ayudar a su sobrino

-aaaahhhh- Holy Blade salía de las rocas mientras desactivaba el escudo mágico que puso antes de recibir el ataque -otro poco más y termino con un bronceando que a las mujeres no les gustara- decía viendo a aspros que se escapó -rayos se me escapo, debo encontrarlo antes de maten a Windfield- decía Holy

En la cochera un lugar abierto con varias herramientas en repisas con cajas

\- ¿qué hacemos ahora Kaiber? - preguntaba Elora asustada - ¿quiénes son estas personas? -

-una molestia- dijo el pony verde viendo al mitad demonio llegando

-aquí es donde te quería agarrar- dijo Alex amenazándolo con su espada Rebelión

-deja en paz a ella, mi mujer no tiene nada que ver con esto- dijo Kaiber amenazándolo con la escopeta

-por mí que se vaya, yo tengo cuentas pendientes contigo- dijo Alex acercándose -atacaste a unos de mis camaradas quien estaba desprotegido y casi lo matas-

-le hice un favor al mundo- dijo el pony verde -era el cáncer y yo curé al mundo de el- decía sin remordimiento

-muchacho estúpido, tu ni siquiera tienes idea lo que le paso a Ignos, ¿qué te hace pensar que él es el verdadero enemigo?... abre los ojos, los Gate, tu tío, la Marine… ellos son los verdaderos villanos aquí y ahora ya eres uno de ellos-

-yo solo quería el dinero para largarme de aquí para no volver a verlos- dijo Kaiber -no tenia de otra, lo hice por mi familia que necesitaba el dinero-

-la familia de mi compañero también sufrió, tanto ellos como la princesa y por órdenes de la princesa Twilight lo pagaran muy caro!- grito Alex lleno de ira lanzándose para atacarlo, pero Kaiber dispara derrumbándolo ya que le dijo en el pecho comenzando a sangrar

-¿qué hiciste?- pregunto Elora examinándolo -lo mataste- decía ella pero para sorpresa de ellos Alex se levanta avienta a la chava al suelo lanzándose contra Kaiber comenzando a golpearlo en la cara, pero este pony verde no se deja golpeándolo también apartándolo de él golpeándolo con la escopeta, pero Alex usa su espada partiendo el arma por la mitad soltándole una patada en el estómago lanzándolo a unas cajas viejas, Kaiber ahí vio una enorme llave de tuercas usándolo como arma para atacar al mitad demonio

-Elora corre!- grito Kaiber enojado mientras le brillaban más los ojos golpeándolo en la cara tres veces haciendo enojar a Alex quien le da un cabezazo seguido de un golpe en la quijada atontándolo

-desearas no haberte juntado con tu tío!- grito Alex apunto de atacarlo con su espada

-noooo!- grito Elora poniéndose entre en medio de los dos ocurriendo una desgracia, aquella espada del caballero demonio atravesó a Elora en su pecho comenzando a perder sangre la pobre yegua

-Eloraaaa!- Kaiber estaba con una cara de sin poder creerlo

-no... ¿que hice? - dijo Alex retirándole la espada cayendo al suelo la yegua viendo el enorme error que cometió

-Elora, Elora háblame mi amor- dijo Kaiber sosteniendo a su mujer manchándose de su sangre -no me dejes-

-Kaiber...- decía ella escupiendo algo de sangre

-resiste por favor… vas a estar bien... tú no te puedes morir- dijo Kaiber comenzando a llorar

-yo... yo... te... a... mo- era lo último que dijo aquella dejando de moverse

-Elora... Elora... Elora!- decía Kaiber comenzando a llorar -aaaaaahhhrrrrgggggg- un grito de rabia salió del pony verde liberando una onda de energía lanzando al pony rojo contra la pared

\- ¿qué rayos? - decía el mitad demonio viendo como aquel pony comenzaron a salirle dos cuernos encorvados en su cabeza, garras, una cola de dragón muy afilada, con escamas metálicas, con venas que brillaban de un morado claro y su cabello gris le creció una cresta del mismo color y para finalizar unas alas, pero no eran de dragón eran más bien como angelicales metalizadas - ¿qué mierda? - decía viendo aquella transformación

-grooaaaaaaaaa- aquel pony verde soltó un poderoso rugido destruyendo por completo el garaje

\- ¿qué carajos paso? - pregunto Shield escuchando los estruendos luego de haber acabado con los ninjas Galatic con un corte volcán de su Nexus

-es la señal debemos abandonar este lugar- dijo Dryhorn lanzando a mapache contra una ventana mientras se retiraba

-oye vuelve cobarde!- grito Mapache saliendo de la ventana

\- ¿qué he hecho? - dijo Alex viendo el inmenso poder del nuevo alterado

-tuuu!- grito Kaiber sosteniendo a su mujer en sus garras levantando su garra tomando aquella llave que tenía anteriormente arrojándoselo velozmente golpeando al mitad demonio dándole en la cabeza para después tomar la espada rebelión mágicamente enterrándole con su misma arma en el pecho

-aaahhh!- aquel mitad demonio adolorido -atacado por mi propia arma… ¿cómo es posible? -

-muereeee!- grito Kaiber levantando más cosas metálicas con sus poderes arrojándoselas enterrándolo entre los escombros

-aaaaahhhhrrrrgggg- Alex sale de los escombros completamente furioso transformándose en demonio volando en el cielo, pero más escombros metálicos salieron de la cochera yéndose a atacarlo, pero este se defiende con sus pistolas disparando todo lo que se movía volando en diferentes direcciones esquivando toda la avalancha de objetos -no puede ser- decía descifrándolo lo que hace, viendo como el kirin mueve las cosas con sus garra izquierda acto seguido desase todo lo metálico transformándolos en balines lanzándolo velozmente al demonio quien se protegía ahora con su espada, pero eso no evito que fuera golpeado cayendo al suelo -ya veo… tienes habilidades magnéticas y puedes manipular el metal a tu antojo- decía observando a Kaiber el cual sus ojos zaphiro brillaban -aunque te hayas transformado no me ganaras- dijo Alex enojándose a punto de atacarlo pero una bola de fuego aparece golpeando al demonio por la espalda

-no toques a mi familia- dijo Aspros llegando con sus garras al rojo vivo viendo a su sobrino sobre todo a la mujer que tenía en sus brazos -hijo de pu... ¿la mataste verdad?- decía furioso lanzando más bolas de fuego de sus garras así que Alex tuvo que esquivarlas, pero para sorpresa de el un puño hecho de lava lo golpea recibiendo mucho daño cayendo al suelo regresando a la normalidad el mitad demonio -ya eres mío- decía lanzándole más lava en forma de puños con dirección a el

-Omnilatigo- decía Holy llegando rodeado de su aura rojiza salvando a su hijo de una muerte muy caliente quitándolo de ahí -Atomic Blast- decía lanzando su poderosa esfera de energía

-Shurikens de lava- decía Aspros lanzando su mejor ataque el cual chocaron entre si causando una gran explosión

-no lastimaras a este muchacho mientras yo esté aquí- dijo Holy Blade muy serio con su poder activo protegiéndolo

-acabemos con el Kaiber, con tu poder combinado y con el mío los mataremos- dijo Aspros

-no se muevan- decía Mapache y Shield llegando con los guardias de cristal rodeándolo -o los liquidamos-

-por fin llego la caballería- dijo Holy Blade alegremente

-aléjense de prisa!- grito Alex

\- ¿por qué lo di...? - no termino lo que iba a decir Shield ya que todas las armas de la guardia real levitaron de la nada apuntando a toda la guardia de cristal -ok esto es nuevo para mí- decía siendo amenazado con su propia arma

\- ¿quién es el rarito de haya? - pregunto mapache, Shield lo vio reconociéndolo al instante

-por Celestia… ¿ese es Kaiber? - dijo Shield - ¿qué le paso? -

-eso Kaiber… acaba con ellos, demuéstrales tu dolor… mátalos, véngate por lo que le hicieron a tu vieja- dijo Aspros haciendo que el kirin verde obedeciera, pero para sorpresa de él, Kaiber comenzó a sentirse mal quedando de rodillas soltando todas las armas de la guardia

-tío... mi cuerpo- dijo el kirin verde -no me responde-

-eso pasa por que tu cuerpo aún no se acostumbra a la transformación- dijo Aspros

-entréguense- dijo Mapache, pero de pronto unos disparos salieron de la nada atacando a la guardia -al suelo- dijo ella poniéndose pecho tierra, la yegua vio tres vehículos enormes eran blanco con negro como si fueran camiones salvo que tenía ruedas son del tipo tanque y arriba había una torreta siendo manejadas por Dryhorn y dos mercenarios pegaso en las otras

-protejan al patrón- dijo Dryhorn disparando junto con el que lo ayudaba llegando con los kirines

\- ¿los llevo? - dijo Borsky manejando uno de eso camiones asomando su cara por la ventanilla abriendo la compuerta de atrás donde mercenarios salieron para ayudarlos

-rápido vámonos- dijo Aspros abordando la troca donde manejaba Borsky -Kaiber-

-no sin Elora- dijo Kaiber mientras los mercenarios lo ayudaban

-recojan el cuerpo, rápido- ordeno Aspros los mercenarios obedecen llevándose el cuerpo de Elora, toda la Galatic Klaww aborda pisando el pedal a fondo yéndose lejos

-no lo permitiré!- grito Holy, pero Aspros ve eso y con un lanza misiles en sus garras dispara pasando sobre el alicornio hacia sus amigos así que Holy rápidamente voló golpeando el misil cambiando de dirección explotando en otra parte lejos en el cielo cayendo exhausto en el suelo desactivando su poder

-pagaran por esto!- grito Aspros mientras se alejaban lejos de ahí

-chatarra…- dijo Holy Blade

-Holy- decía sus amigos llegando

\- ¿estás bien? - pregunto Mapache

-sí pero mi orgullo no.… escaparon- dijo Holy Blade -lo siento chicos, pero les falle- decía todavía en el suelo

-ya tendremos otra oportunidad- dijo Alex extendiendo su pesuña para ayudarlo el cual Holy acepta con gusto su ayuda -gracias por salvarme-

-de nada- dijo Holy Blade sonriéndole, de pronto una nave negra llega sorprendiendo al grupo - ¿qué dirigible tan raro? -

-eso no es un dirigible, es el Arwing- dijo Shield levantando sus cascos dándoles señales de que estaban ahí así que la nave oscura aterriza abriéndose las compuertas

-hasta que por fin los encontramos, cancelen la... hay carajo ¿qué paso aquí? - dijo Ember bajando por la rampa viendo el desmadre que se hizo

-ahora sí que se pasaron- dijo Spike viendo todo

\- ¿están bien? - pregunto Celestia

-más o menos, Galaxy escapo de nuevo- dijo Shield

Luego de unos minutos la guardia de cristal reviso toda la finca en busca de pistas o algo, pero no hubo nada salvo una que otra cosilla que se encontraron, mientras los caballeros contaban lo ocurrido y a la vez Celestia y Paint le contaron lo que paso en Canterlot

\- ¿ósea que Ignos estuvo vivo todo este tiempo? - dijo Mapache impresionada como los demás

-y que Gibson es un malvado y ahora lo está buscando para atarle la soga al cuello- dijo Shield

\- ¿y viniste hasta acá por que estabas preocupada por mi ángel plateado? - dijo Holy queriendo abrazarla, pero Paint se hace un lado cayendo el pony al suelo

-ahora no pervertido- dijo Ember acercándose al dragón quien estaba todo triste

-no puedo creer lo de Kaiber- dijo Spike

-siento mucho lo de tu amigo chaparrito- dijo Ember dándole consuelo abrazándolo mientras él bebe dragón sentía una tristeza en su alma

-es mi culpa, debí haber pensado mejor la cosas- dijo Alex sintiéndose culpable

-oye no todo es tu culpa- dijo Mapache

-yo diría que si-

-cállate Shield!- grito gore -se nos salieron de control las cosas y bueno no tuviste la culpa ella, se interpuso-

-pero, aun así- dijo Alex sintiéndose culpable -si de por si me siento mal por eso, no me imagino lo que está sufriendo Ignos ahora-

-oye… esa mujer busco al hombre equivocado y mira como acabo, en resumen, ella se buscó su propia muerte al conocerlo- dijo Holy

-eso es raro, pero tiene razón lo que Holy Blade dice- dijo Celestia

-princesa mire lo que encontramos- dijo un guardia de cristal llegando junto con otros dos que llevaban una camilla con una sábana blanca, Paint suelta al dragón por un momento para ver lo que había ahí y era una yegua blanca muerta- ¿dónde la encontraron? -

-en una habitación- respondió el guardia

-oigan yo la conozco… es Goreline- dijo Mapache -una ex directora de cine, tenía intenciones de hacer una película acerca de la vida de Lord Draco, tengo entendido salía con Deuteros… bueno salían-

-pero al final no se demostró nada y la película quedo cancelada, me hubiera gustado verla- dijo Shield mientras los ponys lo veían con cara de molestia –¿Qué?… se veía interesante-

-pues la carrera de esta directora llego a su fin- dijo Ember tapándola de nuevo sin sentir lastima diciéndole que se la llevaran de aquí -eso les pasa por juntarse con quien no debía-

\- ¿ves a lo que me refiero? - dijo Holy

-sí, sí, ya entendí… cualquier mujer que sale con un Galaxy termina muerta- dijo Alex

-así se habla Alexander, ahora ¿qué les parece si nos largamos de aquí y regresamos a Equestria mientras nos tomamos un refrigerio que el enano nos dejó en la nave? - dijo Ember golpeándole el brazo

-está bien- dijo el pony rojo adolorido -pero ya te dije que soy Alex!- grito el mientras abordaban la nave -yo conduzco-

-no yo quiero conducirla- dijo Shield

-ni hablar… yo lo hago- dijo Mapache

-quien sea solo llévenme a casa- dijo Celestia

-ambos están mal… lo hare yo- dijo Ember decía mientras la nave despegaba alejándose del lugar -la palanca de velocidades no funciona bien-

-por qué no es la palanca de velocidades, pero puedes seguirle si quieres- dijo Holy Blade de forma coqueta y sensual, pero fue recibido por un golpe en la cara por parte de la capitana -aaahh mi ojito-

-jaja loser- dijo Spike burlándose

En el cuartel

-déjenme entrar!- grito nova golpeando el portón metálico de la entrada principal de la base -como la hermana del supervisor de los caballeros les exijo que...-

-ni hablar- dijo Apple Bloom y las Cruzzaders del otro lado de la puerta

-no los dejare entrar bola de mentirosos, ni crean que Rockaid trabajara para ustedes y lo apartaran de mi lado- dijo Sweetie Belle

-típico de la marine, jamás podrás confiar en ellos- dijo Scootaloo

-esto no se queda así, vas a abrir esa puerta y juro que voy a entrar!- grito Nova lanzando un rayo al portón, pero este regresa golpeando a la yegua sacándola de la cueva cayendo al agua

-puertas que repelen la magia, Rockaid la puso hace poco- dijo Sweetie Bot quien estaba con ellas -ganamos este asalto-

-por ahora- dijo Scootaloo -algo me dice que Nova volverá con más de sus amigos fresimocosos de barrio- y van a tratar de derrumbar esta puerta-

-no podemos fallarle al enano- dijo Apple Bloom -él cuenta con nosotros, debemos proteger este lugar en su ausencia-

\- ¿cómo cuanto tardara en volver de con las princesas? - pregunto Scoot

-si lo llamaron debe ser por algo urgente- dijo Sweetie Belle

-espero que todo salga bien con ellos- dijo Sweetie Bot

-maldición- dijo Nova saliendo del agua en eso recibe un llamado -hermano tenemos problemas, no puedo entrar al cuartel de los reales- decía hablando por radio

\- "eso no importa ahora nova te necesito de vuelta, necesito tu ayuda para algo importante"- dijo el

\- ¿que estas tramando carnalito? - pregunto nova - ¿es algo malvado verdad? -

\- "te cuento cuando llegues"- dijo Gibson cortando la señal

De vuelta con la alicornio quien esta partida del corazón, el alma, el trasero etc., etc.

-gracias por sacarme anciano- dijo Twilight saliendo de la estación de la guardia real

-sabe que siempre puede contar con mi ayuda- dijo el viejo acompañado de Assiel

-ahora solo queda esperar a que Paint y los otros lleguen a impedir esa barbaridad de atacar al enemigo- dijo Assiel

-no se en que estaba pensando- dijo Twilight

-estaba segada por la ira- dijo Skygrey -cuando uno está cegado por ella hace cosas que al final se arrepentirá-

-Twilight- decían sus amigas llegando dándole un cálido abrazo

\- ¿qué bueno que estas libre nenita? - dijo Rarity

-estábamos tan preocupadas por ti- dijo Fluttershy

\- ¿ese sargento te hizo algo?, ¿te abucheo, abuso de ti? - dijo Pinkie examinándola -por qué te veo con algo de panza-

-Pinkie!- grito Twilight sonrojada para luego calmarse -estoy bien solo pase una noche en la jaula como siempre-

-y que bueno que saliste, en estos momentos Luna y Cadence están con Ventus Tennessee y el enano en el castillo de Canterlot- dijo Applejack

\- ¿y la princesa Celestia? - pregunto Twilight

-creo que no está... ¿Por qué?, paso algo malo- dijo Rarity preocupada

-luego les platico, ¿qué hacen los chicos haya? - pregunto Twilight

-Cooper me dijo que los invitaron a desayunar al castillo y hablar del caso de Ignos-

-y Ven me dijo que va a contarles a las princesas sobre... el incidente del IN-27...- dijo Fluttershy susurrándole sintiendo un escalofrió en su cuerpo como las demás

-ojalá puedan resolver eso y puedan exonerar a Ignos de ese horrible crimen- decía Twilight caminando

\- ¿a dónde vas? - pregunto Pinkie

-a buscar un lugar para comer, la comida que me dio Nova no sé por qué, pero me supo a materia fecal- dijo Twilight molesta

\- ¿pero qué hay del amo Nigth?, ¿no piensa ayudarlo? -

-perdón anciano, pero no tengo cabeza para pensar en eso ahora- dijo Twilight seriamente

-pues claro tú lo mandaste al carajo-

-Pinkie!- grito Rainbow

-pero Twilight él te necesita- dijo Applejack -corre peligro-

-incluso podría morir- dijo Rarity, deteniéndose la alicornio por unos segundos -debemos hacer algo para salvarlo, debemos sacarlo de ese abismo oscuro-

-lo siento chicas, pero no cuenten conmigo- decía con tristeza despareciendo mágicamente

-Twilight…-

-déjala ir Fluttershy- dijo la unicornio dorada

-pero Assiel- dijo Rarity –creí que le importaba Ignos-

-por supuesto que le importa, pero en estos momentos esta confundida entiéndanlo chicas, fue engañada, hecho a ese alguien que le importo de su vida y ahora ese sujeto marino jugo con ella, con sus sentimientos y la aplasto emocionalmente- decía la unicornio dorada -no es fácil para ella, por lo todo lo que vivió-

-pero Assiel- decía Applejack

-entiéndanlo, denle un respiro créanme ella necesita este tiempo para pensar y aclarar sus dudas- dijo Assiel

-háganle caso a la señora, créanme ella sabe de esto- dijo Skygrey

-está bien señora Assiel, le haremos caso la dejaremos en paz- dijo Rarity

-solo espero que no termine de desaparecida como la última vez- dijo Pinkie preocupada

-les agradezco muchísimo su comprensión- dijo Assiel sonriéndole

-un objeto tal vez es fácil de arreglarse cuando se rompe, pero una amistad no se puede arreglar a la ligera, se necesita tiempo ya que el tiempo es lo que cura las heridas- dijo el viejo

\- (pero a Ignos no le queda mucho tiempo)- dijo Rarity preocupada

En el castillo de Canterlot en los jardines reales

-buaaaa- Cadence se encontraba vomitando en un arbusto del lugar, luego de que Ventus junto con Tennessee y Rockaid les contara a Luna, Cadence y Shining Armor quien estaba ahí, lo que ocurrió como ustedes saben el incidente del IN-27

-eso mi amor… hecha todo- dijo Shining sosteniéndole el cabello mientras la princesa seguía vomitando

-en el nombre de Lauren Faust, es horrible- dijo Luna sintiéndose mal también

-qué bueno que no desayunamos- dijo Tennessee todo asqueado

-y eso fue todo lo que paso- dijo Ventus recargado en la rama de un árbol mientras escuchaba a la alicornio del amor vomitando

-está bien Cadence, total ya sabemos que no eres una alicornio normal, eres una cobra que succiona la leche de los equinos- dijo Rockaid sonriéndole nada más para recibir una patada de la princesa el cual lo mando a los arbustos con espinas -hay hay hay hay hay- decía el niño adolorido con espinas atravesadas en su cuerpo

-me alegro mucho, te lo mereces por las estupideces que dices- dijo Shining

-cosa que tú le enseñaste querido- dijo Cadence recordándolo quien fue el culpable de todo eso haciendo que el príncipe se deprimiera

-yo que tú me quedaba callado Morning-

-tu cállate!- grito Shining al vaquero mientras se burlaba de el

-a mi hermana no le va a gustar nada de nada- dijo Luna enojada -ese maldito de Blackgate, ahora sí que se pasó de la raya-

-y lo peor de todo es que no podemos hacer nada para salvarlo- dijo Cadence terminando de vomitar -Gibson está en su derecho y si lo encuentran muerte es lo que le espera-

\- ¿entonces qué haremos?, no podemos dejar que ese maldito lo mate- dijo Ventus preocupado -por eso les conté todo, esperaba alguna salvación de ustedes-

-lo siento Ven, pero no podemos hacer nada a no ser que encontremos pruebas que demuestren que fue Blackgate quien le hizo eso, pero es imposible- dijo Luna

-pobre… sus días están contados- dijo Rockaid quitándose las espinas doliéndole un poco -si no es su mente la que está por acabarlo es la Marine y si no es la marine que lo matara...-

-es su mente- dijo Shining completando lo que iba a decir

-a mi lo que me preocupa es su mente, por dios debe de estar trastornado con tanto trauma que... créame si yo estuviera en ese lugar yo no lo soportaría, si de por si me dolió que Rockaid sufriera por la Hella que lo ataco, Ignos debe de estar sufriendo el doble o el triple- decía ella comenzando a ayudarle a quitarle las espinas al niño

-no podemos ayudarlo si la Marine lo está buscando- dijo Ventus -debemos hacer todo eso al mismo tiempo- dijo el -pero como... ¿Cómo? - decía pensando

-caballeros!- grito Starlight corriendo apresuradamente con Xion -princesas-

-Starlight, Xion, ¿qué sucede? - pregunto Rockaid ya mejor

-algo horrible está ocurriendo en la plaza- dijo la gatielaga exasperada

\- ¿qué sucede Starlight Glimmer? - pregunto luna - ¿acaso algún villano está atacando Canterlot? -

-peor que eso… Gibson dará una rueda de prensa- dijo Starlight corriendo seguido de la gatielaga, los demás se miraron entre sí y no dudaron un segundo en seguirlo

-esto no me está gustando, ¿que estará tramando ese sujeto? - dijo Ventus volando

Ya en la plaza

-Ven cariño por aquí- dijo Rarity con las manes, Assiel y el viejo

\- ¿qué hacen aquí? - pregunto Rockaid con los demás

-pues caminábamos por aquí y bueno vimos a toda esta muchedumbre- dijo Rarity

-parece que va a ver una gran fiesta- dijo Pinkie con su cañón de fiesta disparando en el aire debido al escenario que estaba haya

-Gibson dará una rueda de prensa- dijo Starlight, en eso varios marinos de todas especies aparecen llegando al escenario, ahí también la oficial Nova llega llamando la atención al público quien estuvo hablando y chismeando de lo que ocurría

-yeguas y caballos, con ustedes el sargento dirá unas palabras- era lo único que dijo su hermana mientras su hermano aparecía mágicamente mientras la muchedumbre seguía hablando, las manes y los caballeros se preguntaban ¿qué pasaba?

\- ¿que está tramando ahora? - pregunto Cadence

-nada bueno- dijo Luna

-ciudadanos de Equestria soy el sargento Gibson de la Marine- dijo el unicornio vino hablando agudizando su voz con magia para que lo escucharan mejor -como deben saber ustedes equinos están atravesando por un momento difícil ya que el mal está acechando su hogar... y si piensan que sus queridas princesas los salvaran solo porque tienen ponys quien los protejan se equivocan nuevamente- decía el unicornio vino

\- ¿cómo es eso posible? -

\- ¿qué clase de artimaña es esta? -

-mami tengo miedo-

\- ¿qué nos están ocultando las princesas? - preguntaban los ponys balbuceando

-orden!- grito Nova -continua…-

-gracias- dijo Gibson -como verán este mal no es ordinario, está influenciándonos, se apodera poco a poco de nuestro ser convirtiéndonos en alguien horrible… en un monstro como la siguiente victima que le ocurrió lo siguiente, a continuación mi hermana mostrara aquel víctima de la oscuridad y que ahora es una amenaza para el reino- en eso su hermana pone la foto de la víctima, todos los ponys en especial nuestros héroes se sorprendieron sintiendo una rabia por dentro mientras los ponys comenzaron a alarmarse

-por dios- dijo Starlight

-es oficial… este sujeto terminara en una camilla muy pronto- dijo Rockaid tronándose los cascos

-me lo van a matar- dijo Rarity lloriqueando un poco viendo como ella y los otros veían la foto de la víctima y era nada más y nada menos que el caballero de la magia causando un gran alboroto en la gente

-y si no me creen pregúntele a las princesas y a sus amigotes que están ahí y corroboren que lo que dijo es cierto- decía apuntando el unicornio vino calmadamente a ven y a los otros siendo el blanco de muchas miradas

-demonios- decían nuestros héroes al unisonó esperando la excusa perfecta para evitar esta desgracia y tratar de salvar la reputación de su amigo caído en la oscuridad

En la misma reunión hasta atrás de todos los espectadores una extraña figura bípeda la cual traía una capucha y capa negra con detalles azules y símbolos desconocidos, había estado escuchado toda la declaración atentamente en silencio, se quedó ahí parado quieto analizando aquellas palabras por lo cual se llevó una garra hacia el mentón razonando muy atentamente lo que podría suceder, sin decir palabra alguna se dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar tan silenciosa mente como llego.


	74. Preparándose para la caza

**_Capitulo 74: Preparándose para la caza_**

-Luna ya regrese y traigo a los caballeros- decía Celestia llegando al castillo con la bola de mensos que así llama Ember

-así es- dijo Ember confirmándolo mientras recorría los pasillos -y ¿dónde estarán los otros mensos?-

-en serio… ya deja de ofendernos- dijo Alex enojado por eso

-lo hare cuando los cerdos vuelen Alexander- dijo Ember

-que me llamo Alex carajo!- grito el mitad demonio

-¿qué es todo ese ruido?- pregunto Holy Blade, así que Mapache se asoma por una ventana

-miren haya- dijo Mapache los ponys se asoman viendo ahí toda una muchedumbre en las afueras del castillo que estaban gritándoles

-justicia, justicia, justicia!- decían los ponys mientras tenían carteles que decían "los caballeros reales son un asco", "son unos mentirosos al igual que las princesas", "queremos ver la cabeza de ese asesino", "esta tercera temporada apesta", "amamos a la marine", entre otros mas

-¿qué está pasando?- pregunto Spike viendo todo

-eso querido dragón… es un ataque del sargento Gibson- dijo Luna llegando

-Luna… ¿qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Celestia preocupada

Ya en la biblioteca del castillo las manes salvo Twilight, los caballeros, Holy, Starlight, Spike y Xion estaban reunidos

-¿y por qué estamos en la biblioteca?- pregunto Spike –y no en el salón del trono-

-porque nos aventaron rocas- dijo Xion sentada en globo del mundo -a mí me callo una en la cabeza-

-no puedo creer que ese maldito unicornio de mierda nos haya engañado- dijo Alex furioso

-y lo peor de todo… ahora toda Equestria exige la cabeza del idiota de mi hermano- dijo Ember enojada también

-me lo van a matar… él es tan lindo como para morir- dijo Rarity llorando desconsoladamente recargándose en su sofá que trajo con su magia -mi querido Ignos no se merece esto, el debería estar conmigo en mi sótano mientras yo le traía su comida que me encargo mientras yo le leía un cuento antes de irse a dormir y yo me comía su helado discretamente sin que me viera- decía ella mientras el maquillaje se corría en su cara, comiéndose el helado que le había comprado al unicornio -¿por qué mundo?, ¿porque eres tan cruel con él?-

-ya Rarity no me gusta verte así- dijo Spike consolándola tocando su cascos pero la yegua blanca no dejaba de llorar

-ahora la gente nos odia- dijo Ventus sin poder creerlo

-eso no me sorprende, el cincuenta por ciento de Equestria nos odia- dijo Rockaid sentado en un cojín

-y más por la babosadas que haces- dijo Shining metiéndole un zape

-debiste haberlos visto Celestia, los ponys comenzaron a agredirnos que somos injustas y todo por culpa de Gibson, nos hecho tierra el muy maldito- Cadence

-pues nos lo buscamos, después de todo no nos unimos al sargento- dijo Shield

-Ignos tenía razón todo este tiempo, debimos haberlo escuchado- dijo Ventus

-pues no lo hicimos- dijo Starlight tristemente jugando con un reloj de arena que se encontró -si no hacemos algo pronto terminara muerto-

-¿puedes encontrarlo Paint?- pregunto Celestia

-Ignos me dio el brazalete, si no lo tiene puesto no lo puedo encontrar- dijo Paint recargada en el librero

-¿acaso habrá alguna otra cosa...? - dijo Pinkie haciendo un drama

-no lo digas!- grito Ventus intentando detenerla pero fue demasiado tarde

-¿…que nos podría salir mal?- dijo la pony fiestera haciendo que el pegaso rojo se golpeara la cabeza

-miren haya afuera- dijo Applejack viendo desde la ventana -es el sargento Gibson y está yendo con la turba furiosa- rápidamente los ponys se asomar por las ventanas para ver lo que pasaba, ahí el pony color vino se acercó a la gente con sus marinos de toda clase

-señores, les tengo una muy buena noticia- dijo Gibson llamando la atención de la gente -mis contactos se están encargado de rastrear a ese prófugo-

-siiii!- decían los ponys alegrándose

-les prometo que ese unicornio sufrirá la máxima condena por todo lo que hizo, por haberles quitado a esos seres queridos en el pasado, el cómo los asesino a sangre fría, yo les prometo que hare hasta lo imposible por encontrarlo, revisare cada casa, derribares los arboles donde se esconda, hasta levantare la minúscula roca para encontrarlo- nada más al decir eso Gibson se ganó el respeto de la gente alabándolo como un gran héroe mientras nuestros héroes no podían creer lo que estaban viendo

-tenías que decir eso verdad pie- dijo Ventus mirándola furiosamente mientras Pinkie reía traviesamente

-pues no parece tan grave solo esta bla bla bla bla bla- decía la pony rosa imitándolo

-este tipo es peor que la dama de hierro- dijo Fluttershy tímidamente

-tiene un gran ego, como quisiera quitárselo al maldito- dijo Shining

-y tú que lo apoyabas para que se tirara a tu hermana-

-cállate Shield!- grito Shining furioso

-shhhh… cállense, el unicornio está hablando- dijo Spike callando al grupo

-no crean que ustedes también fueron víctimas de ese unicornio- dijo Gibson -yo también sufrí por culpa suya, pero no más, no dejare que más ponys sufran por culpa de este parasito que nunca debió haber existido-

-muerte, muerte, muerte, muerte, muerte, muerte!- decían los marinos gritando al unisonó

-cuando diga sargento, usted de la orden y con gusto lo haremos trisas- dijo una cebra hablándole

-ustedes no harán nada- dijo Gibson viendo a sus soldados -esta gente quiere justicia y ustedes no pudieron hacer nada para matarlo bola de incompetentes, una vez que lo rastree y sepa su ubicación- decía el sargento cerrando los ojos -yo me encargare de el personalmente- Gibson golpea el suelo agrietándose, nada más al decir eso los marinos comenzaron a temerle

-¿es en serio?-

-tiene que estar bromeando-

-ese unicornio ya está muerto-

-el terror marino ataca de nuevo- decían los marinos mientras la turba se preguntaba por qué tenía esa actitud, pero los soldados aun así lo felicitaban

-así es ponys, yo les prometo que lo eliminare de las fas de la tierra- dijo Gibson el cual se retiró todo serio haciendo que sus soldados retrocedieran apartándose de el

-ok, eso fue extraño- dijo Cadence

-puajajajajaja… ¿en serio Gibson peleara contra Ignos?, jajajaja- decía Rainbow riéndose sin dejar de volar -se ve que ese tipo es un fanfarrón, ¿no lo crees Ven?... ¿Ven?- decía ella pero Ventus tenía una cara de preocupación

-hay no... era lo que me temía- dijo Ventus comenzando a sudar un poco

-cielo… ¿qué ocurre?- pregunto Fluttershy

-hay no- Starlight tenía el mismo temor que Ventus

-por lo que veo ustedes descubrieron algo y no nos han dicho nada aun- dijo Luna

-hay por favor… me están diciendo que le tienen miedo- Rainbow sin poder creerlo

-terroncito, ¿que acaso no te olvidaste que tumbo a Twilight de un solo ataque?- dijo Applejack

-eso fue por descuidada tenía que proteger al otro- dijo la pegaso celeste

-Rainbow… quizás aún no lo entiendes pero hay una gran diferencia de magia entre Gibson y Twilight- dijo Ventus -ese pony no es un marino ordinario-

-o para que lo entiendan mejor Ignos corre peligro porque aquel pony es un cazador de elite conocido como el terror marino- les explico Starlight

-¿cazador de elite?- dijeron las manes al unísono

-¿el terror marino?- dijeron los otros

-ahora si me lo van a matar- dijo Rarity volviendo a llorar

-¿están seguros de eso?- pregunto Ember

-sí, la traidora de Trixie me lo dijo- dijo Starlight -lo investigo y es un pony experto en cazar con licencia para matar-

-¿qué clase de supervisor tienen ustedes?- dijo Spike -¿por qué no pueden tener uno normal como todo trabajo normal?-

-no tengo la menor idea- dijo Tennessee tragando algo de saliva

-un cazador de elite, hace tiempo que no veía uno de esos- dijo Holy Blade meditando

-¿sabes algo pervertido?- pregunto Ember

-pues es lo mejor de lo mejor de un cazador ordinario- dijo Holy –conocí uno que quería matar gatielagos-

-era un demente, si no fuera por Holy y Pleasure no estaría aquí- dijo Xion –yo era una gatita chiquita en aquel entonces-

-no descansaba, no se rendía, tenía mucho espíritu el maldito- dijo Holy -me causo muchos problemas pero al final triunfe y salve a la especie-

-y fue así como conocí a Holy y a Pleasure Wish- dijo Xion sintiendo melancolía –los viejo tiempos-

-woow, eso no lo sabía- dijo Alex –se ve que mama era genial en ese entonces-

-así es Windfield- dijo Xion sonriéndole un poco aterrizando en la cabeza de este mitad demonio

-siento mucho escuchar eso- dijo Cadence- sintiendo lastima por la gatielaga

-y desde entonces ya no me he podido quitar a Holy Blade- decía llorando Xion

-payasa…- dijo Holy -si es cierto lo que dice este par, aguas porque una vez que le pongan el objetivo en la mira no descansaran hasta verlo muerto-

-ahora sí que habrá velorio, pobre Twilight no me gusta verla vestida de negro…- dijo Rarity un poco mejor

-por cierto ¿dónde está ella?- pregunto Celestia viendo que no estaba con ellos

-se fue- dijo Fluttershy

-¿cómo que se fue?- dijo Alex

-es que se sintió mal por todo lo que paso y se fue mágicamente- dijo Rainbow

-queríamos alcanzarla pero la señora Assiel dijo que era mejor que se fuera que le diéramos su espacio- dijo Pinkie

-Twilight de verdad estaba muy mal, se veía muy triste por dentro- dijo Rarity

-pues ¿que esperaban?, mando al carajo al pony que quería- dijo Rockaid

-Rockaid!- grito mapache -a no espera… es cierto-

-¿y dónde está mi ama?- pregunto Ember

-está en el observatorio con el viejo- dijo Luna

En el observatorio

-nunca te olvidare mi estrella- decía Assiel cantando una canción a la vez viendo el telescopio los astros que hay en el espacio -¿qué me tienes?- decía mientras el viejo llegaba

-la turba furiosa sigue ahí- dijo el viejo llegando -pero no se preocupe tomaremos un atajo y de ahí regresaremos a la mansión-

-a mí me importa un bledo esa turba, se cómo tratar a esos locos- dijo la unicornio dorada tronándose el cuello sin dejar de ver el telescopio

-¿aún sigue pensando en el amo Nigth?- dijo el viejo

-no es justo que él esté pasando por esto- dijo Assiel soplándose el mechón de su hermosa crin -me rompe el corazón que este ahí afuera perdiendo su fe y esperanza y todo porque, por un maldito unicornio que parece tenerle un gran odio- dijo Assiel recargándose en la silla cruzada de piernas -a veces quisiera saber que tanto hizo Ignos desde que se fue de la casa después de haber perdido a mi Paint-

-nunca le he preguntado que hizo, era solo un potrillo cuando se fue- dijo el viejo acercándose más a ella –enfrentándose al mundo solo-

-solo queríamos protegerlo y mira como acabo- dijo la unicornio dorada tristemente

-su hijo está pasando lo mismo que una vez le paso- decía Skygrey girando el asiento para que Assiel lo viera mejor -¿recuerda cómo era cuando falleció su madre?-

-me sentía sola en casa, mis hermanos se fueron y yo no tenía deseos de vivir ya, mis ojos se volvieron grises- dijo ella –pero todo cambio cuando conocí a Phantom, me sentía viva una vez más- dijo Assiel -tengo una casa nueva, me hice madre pero todo cambio cuando perdí a mis hijos, desde ese entonces, ya no he vuelto a sonreír mi mundo se desmorono y todo lo veía gris- dijo Assiel -estaba por perder el brillo de mi ojos otra vez, si no fuera porque Ignos regreso a la mansión ese día-

-¿cómo se sintió al verlo de nuevo?-

-mi corazón estaba feliz quería decirle algo, pero no sabía que decir, actuaba fríamente ante el pero ya no más, mi mundo volvió a armarse cuando Paint volvió a mi vida y finalmente hable con ella ese día en el hospital, esa sonrisa había regresado a mí, estaba feliz mis hijos volvieron me sentía como si hubiera vuelto a nacer y mis ojos brillaban como nunca antes- decía Assiel

-y volvió a ser la misma unicornio que el señor Phantom admira- dijo Skygrey

-mis razones para vivir volvieron, ahora lo veo todo con claridad, aquel tono gris que veía se fue, volví a ver esos bellos colores, el de mi pelaje, mi cabello, los muebles, el vino, hasta la sangre, mi Cuttie Mark brillaba, por primera vez la comida me supo deliciosa en mucho tiempo ya no sentía ese sabor amargo a carbón, comía de todo-

-no sabe lo feliz que estuve ese día cuando me pidió que le preparaba unos nachos con mucho queso y chile, incluso hasta se devoro un pastel usted sola y aun así no engordo que eso fue lo que me sorprendió-

-los Nigth tenemos buen metabolismo- dijo Assiel sonriendo un poco -y ahora mírame a pesar de todo lo que paso en estos últimos años aún sigo en pie y no he vuelto a ver todo gris-

-eso porque usted no se ha rendido, porque usted aun no tira la toalla, muchas madres jóvenes en estos días ya no les importa nada, no quieren saber del mundo y solo desean que sus hijos se vayan para no volver a verlos o los abandonan, usted no fue así… tal vez la vieja Assiel lo hubiera hecho pero usted ya no, esa Assiel fría y sin sentido de vivir que fue murió en el pasado no más, usted ha evolucionado por dentro recupero aquella llama de esperanza que había perdido- dijo el viejo

-he creado mi propio viento- dijo Assiel llamándole la atención al viejo –así me lo dijo Ruby-

-¿ve a lo que me refiero?, antes no tenía amigas, ni salía de la mansión, solo bebía día y noche y ahora henos aquí estamos en el observatorio del castillo de Canterlot fuera de la mansión Nigth y como usted dijo hizo una amiga y ahora está estudiando para tener su doctorado-

-me divertí mucho con ella- dijo Assiel pensando en la amiga que hizo -le encantaba estar en el suelo-

-si usted supero todo eso su hijo hará también lo mismo- dijo Skygrey -solo tenga fe en él y regresara al camino correcto-

-pero… y si no- dijo ella

-los Nigth jamás se rinden, ¿o me equivoco?- dijo el viejo

-es cierto- dijo Assiel soltando una pequeña sonrisa volviendo a ver las estrellas en el telescopio -que hermosas estrellas hay en el cielo... mi madre me dijo una vez que mirara las estrellas, nuestros ancestros están haya arriba observándonos y guiándonos a la aventura de nuestras vidas, estoy seguro que ahora mismo Ignos está recibiendo alguna ayuda de sus familiares-

Esa misma noche en una parte montañosa luego de haber recorrido un largo camino pasando por un desierto, una playa etc… Ignos Nigth decido tomarse un descanso

-no puedo creerlo... dejaste a mi mama, ¿en que estabas pensando?... se la estaban comiendo esos malditos- decía el fantasma de Trevor haciendo un drama, mientras Ignos estaba sentado cerca del fuego luego de un largo viaje de escape

-ya deja de quejarte- dijo Ignos sin el casco el cual lo tenía al lado suyo mientras asaba unos champiñones en una vara -ya te pareces a Rarity… toda una dramática-

-YO NO SOY DRAMATICA!- gritaba la unicornio blanca a lo lejos

-se ve que tiene un buen odio- dijo Trevor mientras su padre no dijo nada –así que… ¿cuál es plan?- aquel unicornio azul no dijo nada toma la varilla con su magia inspeccionando con su pesuña para ver si estaba cocinado cosa que ya estaba así que tomo pedazos de aquellos champiñones comenzando a comer

-no está mal- dijo Ignos comiendo tranquilamente

-hello… te estoy hablando- dijo Trevor -tenemos que hacer algo, la princesa está en peligro es tiempo de actuar, empuña tu arma y conviértete de nuevo en el Caballero de la Magia-

-no es necesario… ella sabe cuidarse sola- dijo Ignos tomando una con su magia una cantimplora de la moto que estaba estacionada atrás de él bebiendo agua de ella -no necesita de nadie que la proteja, siempre tiene algún hechizo poderoso bajo la manga, además tiene a los otros para protegerla, por eso no me necesita, lo único que le traigo son problemas- decía un poco triste el caballero

-en eso tienes razón- decía su fantasmagórico yo -Twilight solo es una piedra en el camino-

-en serio tu no paras de fastidiarnos- dijo Trevor

-piérdete mocoso, tu sabes lo que el necesita, lo que todo guerrero necesita… una muerte honoraria-

-Ignos no necesita eso- dijo Trevor -mi papa necesita redención-

-muerte-

-redención-

-muerte-

-redención-

-muerte-

-redención- ambos fantasmas discuten haciendo que Ignos comenzara a taparse los oídos para no escucharlos, pero aun así los escuchaba y no solo de ellos, también las voces de aquellos que el unicornio mato en el incidente lo volvieron a acechar una vez más haciendo desesperarse

-YA CAYENSE!- grito el unicornio azul callando las voces -CON UNA FREGADA YA CAYENSE- aquellos fantasmas vieron al unicornio completamente enojado -ESTOY HARTO DE USTEDES, DE AQUELLOS MALDITOS MUERTOS QUE NO ME DEJAN EN PAZ, DE TI QUE LO UNICO QUE HACES ES METERME SISAÑA- le grito a su otro yo acercándosele

-viejo contrólate- dijo Trevor

-Y TÚ, NO SE COMO HENOS LLEGASTE A MI MENTE, PERO TÚ NO EXISTES, DESPARECISTES ESE DIA, TE ESFUMASTE TU VIAJE ACABO, PERO AUN ASI SIGUES AQUÍ… ¿PORQUEEE?- dijo Ignos enojado

-ya te lo dije, estoy aquí para guiarte a tu...-

-NO NECESITO DE TU MALDITA AYUDA, ESTOY BIEN ASI COMO ESTOY, ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO LA REDENCION Y TODO ESO, YO ME LARGO DE AQUI Y NO QUIERO OIRLOS Y NO SE ME APARESCAN EN EL CAMINO NUNCA MAS ¿ME OYERON?- grito Ignos agarrando su casco para ponérselo subiéndose a la moto

-tú me necesitas no puedes huir de mi- decía el Ignos fantasma pero el verdadero Ignos no dijo nada paso su moto sobre las llamas haciendo desaparecer a su fantasma interior alejándose del lugar durante la noche

-papa…- decía Trevor viéndolo irse mientras se desvanecía con tristeza

La noche aun no acababa ya que en la casa de Blazy

-no puedo creerlo- decía Sunflower en la sala junto con Blazy, Selina -de modo que Goreline…-

-los pin... caballeros la mataron, nos dieron con todo- dijo Aspros contándoles todo -mataron también a la morrilla de Kaiber- decía viendo al kirin verde sentado en el sofá todo deprimido

-no pues que bien, ¿ya estas contento?, le arruinaste la vida a otro familiar tuyo como siempre lo haces- dijo Blazy pero su papa no le dijo nada y le da una cachetada a la kirin

-a mí no me hables de esa manera que sigo siendo tu padre pend...- grito Aspros

-con una chin... eso es lo que haces, le arruinas la vida a los demás como lo hiciste con mi madre que la mataste!- grito Blazy enojada mientras unas lágrimas le salían

-que la chin... que se suicidó carajo, tú lo viste ya supéralo... odiándome no vas a regresar a tu madre a la vida!- grito aspros

-ya basta!- grito Sunflower separando a los dos –dejen de estar gritando que los niños están dormidos, vuélvanse a insultarse de esa manera y les reviento el hocico a los dos ¿me escucharon?... pelearnos entre nosotros no ayudara en nada- decía la pony de mediana edad

-mi abuela tiene razón- decía Kaiber hablando seriamente –aquí los culpables... son los caballeros de la realeza... ellos me lo quitaron todo-

-Kaiber escúchate...-

-tu no estabas ahí Blazy!- grito el kirin verde con marcas metálicas -tu pin... Capitán Shield estaba ahí, el y sus amigotes, en especial el mitad demonio ese fue quien mato a Elora por órdenes de la princesa Twilight que fue la que ordeno el ataque... solo porque le mataron al unicornio ese que mando por un tubo que ni siquiera estaba muerto... ese unicornio Nigth merece morir-

-no Kaiber, la muerte no soluciona nada, el me salvo la vida de Black Gate- decía Blazy hablando de mas

-a ver, a ver… ¿cómo está eso de Black Gate?- dijo Aspros escuchando esa última parte –respóndeme-

-ella estaba en el funeral del unicornio y ahí se le apareció- dijo Selina

-por dios- dijo Sunflower preocupada mientras Aspros echaba humo

-¿bueno estas pend... o qué?- grito Aspros -con una chin... te pudo haberte matado… ¿y tú la dejaste ir Selina?-

-yo no sabía idiota, si hubiera sabido que él estaría ahí no la hubiera dejado ir- dijo la batpony defendiéndose

-fui por mi cuenta, por que la princesa era amiga de mi madre y fui a darle mi sentido pésame- dijo Blazy

-no cabe duda, estas más idiota de lo que pensé- dijo aspros dando vueltas a la sala todo histérico -¿puedes creerlo ama?-

-está viva, es lo importante- dijo Sunflower sin decir nada mas

-es que no puedo creer lo hiciste, no tienes ni idea de lo que ese pin... loco es capaz de hacer- dijo Aspros

-cálmate… ni siquiera da miedo- dijo Blazy

-óiganla bien valiente la cab...- dijo Aspros sirviéndose un tequila en el bar bebiéndolo de golpe -me voy de aquí, no más puras pend... hay en esta casa-

-ya Aspros!- grito su madre

-vámonos Kaiber, debemos de ocultarnos por un tiempo- dijo Aspros -eso sí que te quede claro Blazy, ahí si se te aparece ese robot por una vez en tu vida escúchame y huye, y si veo a él y a su put... hermano en esta casa me lo quiebro que ya me tienen hasta la madre-

-los mismo va también para mí- dijo Kaiber -si veo a esos... amiguitos de la princesa Twilight... los mato, van a pagar lo que le hicieron a Elora... con sus vidas!- grito Kaiber en esa última parte saliendo de la finca con su tío

-aguarden un momento- dijo Selina retirándose para alcanzar al kirin quien estaba por las rejas a punto de irse -¿que estas tramando Aspros?-

-no sé de qué hablas- dijo Aspros mientras le hacía señas a su sobrino de que se adelantara

-a mí no me mientas, sé que estas tramando algo, te conozco perfectamente bien- dijo Selina -¿tu planeaste esto verdad?, ¿dejaste que los caballeros entraran a la finca verdad?, ¿tu mataste a Goreline?-

-bravo Selina que lista eres, eres más lista que los tarados de tus hermanos- dijo Aspros -si me quebré a Goreline porque me tenía hasta la madre-

-¿y ya viste lo que causaste?- dijo Selina -Kaiber lo perdió todo, por tu culpa le arruinaste su vida-

-que le arruine ni que nada, si perdió a su mujer fue por su culpa, dejo que lo siguieran con un rastreador, yo quería ayudarla, pero ese alicornio no me dejaba y bueno no llegue a tiempo, créeme yo quería ayudarla me caía bien-

-no cabe duda, tu solo traes muerte a los que te rodean- dijo la batpony

-di lo que quieras, pero al final yo Sali ganando, con Kaiber a mi lado levantare mi negocio y todos mis enemigos van a morir, así que con cuidado Selina ya que si te pones en mi camino o estas de hocicona con quien no debes te mueres, quedas advertida- dijo Aspros yéndose dejando a la batpony enojada más de lo que ya estaba

En el despacho de la kirin

-¿mi papa ya se fue?- pregunto Blazy tomando vino sentada en un sillón reclinable color rojo

-si ya se fue- dijo Selina

-¿te dijo algo más?- pregunto la kirin

-lo de siempre que no esté chin...- dijo Selina

-mi abuela esta con los niños, fue a contarles lo que paso, Charmy termino llorando por lo que le paso a Goreline- dijo la kirin -y mi hermana lo consuela-

-pobre niño, un pequeño como el no necesita esto- dijo Selina sirviéndose el vino que estaba en la repisa -¿porque le dijiste a tu papa lo Blackgate y la princesa?-

-no lo sé... estaba emperrada, di que al menos no dije que la dama de hierro estaba, ahí porque si no...-

-hablo enserio escuincle, tu sabes perfectamente que tu papa lo tiene en la mira desde hace tiempo- dijo Selina -mira como acabo aspros cuando lo conoció, mira como terminaste tu... ese alicornio solo los ve como experimentos fallidos- dijo la batpony -mira como acabo el unicornio Nigth, dices que no le queda mucho tiempo de vida-

-efectivamente… cuando lo vi se veía tan mal, hasta me dio algo de lastima, según tengo entendido su mente esta fragmentada y si no encuentra cura morirá o quien sabe… podría terminar en algo peor que la muerte- dijo Blazy

-solo te digo una cosa escuincle y te lo digo porque te quiero mucho, aléjate de ese loco no sabemos lo que puede llegar a hacer, Black Gate no tiene límites- dijo Selina

-está bien… lo hare- dijo Blazy como si nada -pero aun así sigo sin poder creer lo que los reales hicieron-

-así es este negocio escuincla o sobrevives o te mueres- dijo la batpony

A la mañana siguiente en el Imperio de Cristal en la casa del unicornio Sunburts aquel pony salía de su alcoba despertándose yéndose a la sala cuando de pronto

-Starlight!- decía el cristalizador viendo a su amiga en la sala con muchos libros tirados por ahí

-hola Sunburts- dijo ella saludándolo como si nada -que bueno que despiertas, toma este libro y ayúdame a buscar- dijo ella pasándole un libro mientras ella hojeaba tres al mismo tiempo

-sí, sí, claro como tú digas- dijo Sunburts ojeando -un momento…- decía deteniéndose -para empezar ¿qué henos estás haciendo aquí?-

-pues ando buscando un hechizo en tus libros- dijo la unicornio lavanda

-pero... ¿cómo entraste?- pregunto el unicornio acomodándose los lentes

-yo la ayude a entrar- dijo Xion apareciéndose como si nada espantando al unicornio mostaza

-hay carajo un mosco tamaño familiar parlante!- decía rociándole un insecticida que se encontró intoxicando de nuevo a la gatielaga -esas madres sí que pican-

-¿QUE TE PASA?, POR TODOS CIELOS NO SOY UN MOSCO GIGANTE!- decía la gatielaga completamente furiosa pero Starlight toma el insecticida con su magia y le rocía tosiendo de nuevo la gatielaga cayendo al suelo

-no es el momento para que eches espuma por la boca Xion- dijo Starlight -Sunburts… sé que es un mal momento y perdóname por entrar así a tu casa pero es que enserio necesito tu ayuda-

-¿qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto el unicornio preocupado -¿está todo bien haya?-

-pues no tanto, ¿si estas al corriente de todo verdad?- dijo ella

-solo puro ajetreo de Cadence y Shining, lo único que escuche fue que Gibson es un completo estúpido, bueno no termine de escuchar porque me lleve a la bebe lejos de las palabrotas esas que dijeron-

-efectivamente Gibson es eso, todo se nos está yendo a la fregada y Twilight pues… bueno que te diré esta con una apuñalada en la espalda-

-si pobre ya me lo imagino- dijo Sunburts -¿por eso viniste?, ¿quieres encontrar algún hechizo nuevo para alegrarla?- decía sonriéndole -sabes que puedes contar conmigo... después de todos somos los mejores amigos y me importas-

-lo sé, por eso vine- dijo Starlight sonriéndole con ternura -pero no busco un hechizo para ella-

-¿entonces?- pregunto el cristalizador arqueando una ceja

-bueno veras... es que... necesito un hechizo para poder reparar la mente- dijo Starlight

-¿un hechizo para reparar la mente?- dijo Sunburts preocupado – ¿estás bien?-

-tranquilo no es para mí, es para Ignos- dijo ella sonriéndole -¿me ayudaras?- decía mientras sus ojos brillaban estilo anime para su querido y mejor amigo quien este tenía un tic en el ojo esperando respuesta alguna

Luego de unos segundos

-Sunburts abre la puerta!- gritaba Starlight fuera de su casa con la gatielaga volando ya un poco mejor -no puedes hacerme esto, ¿creí que te importaba?-

-claro que me importas, pero prefiero comer estiércol de vaca que ayudar a ese tarado de otro planeta!- grito del otro lado de la puerta recargado en ella cruzado de brazos todo molesto

-tarado de otro planeta, esa es buena- dijo Xion mientras Starlight la veía feo –pues si es cierto-

-Sunburts su mente está mal puede llegar a morir- dijo Starlight

-no sin antes de que ese sargento le dé por ahí donde más le duele- dijo la gatielaga

-pues mejor para mí, que se muera-

-Sunburts por favor necesito que me eches una pesuña, no puedo hacer esto sin ti- dijo Starlight golpeando la puerta

-¿por qué debería ayudar a alguien tan ruin y egoísta como Ignos Nigth?-

-porque es su amigo y lo quiere mucho- dijo Xion -aparte de que le dio suculento beso…- decía susurrando

-cállate- dijo ella sonrojada

-¿qué dijo la mosca parlante?- pregunto el unicornio

-que dejes de ser una niñita llorona y salgas de ahí- dijo Starlight cambiando de tema mientras la gatillaba se reía de ella pero luego

-hey!... me dijo mosca parlante- dijo la gatielaga molesta por ese comentario

-tu no lo entiendes Starlight, desde el día que lo conocí lo único que me ha dicho es que soy un unicornio patético con unas maestrías inútiles con un horrible trabajo de cristalizador, mientras que el presume su inteligencia y su prueba de Inteligencia que fue mejor que la mía y lo que más me duele es que me... me restriega en la cara ese doctorado que tiene- decía molesto el unicornio

-¿Ignos tiene un doctorado?- pregunto Xion

-de seguro lo compro en una tienda de garaje y le cambio el nombre- dijo Starlight -Sunburts no es para tanto, tu eres inteligente ¿qué importa si tienes maestrías inútiles?, yo te quiero así como eres... además no eres el único en sufrir las burlas de Ignos a mí me dice que soy aprendiz de segunda-

-y a mí me dice rata voladora, aunque fue Paint quien comenzó primero en llamarme así- dijo Xion

-yo le digo a veces Nightbot... porque a veces actúa como un robot sin sentimientos- dijo Starlight riéndose

-los caballeros le dicen c3po- dijo Xion riéndose -y las chicas le dicen E.T.-

-Ignos es un tonto!- grito el

-pues si tanto problemas con los estudios que tienes ¿porque no estudias un doctorado?- dijo Xion

-...- aquel unicornio no dijo nada -no me están ayudando!- grito el

-sabes que Glimmer dejemos al bebito llorón en su casa, mientras nosotras vamos a la biblioteca del imperio a buscar ese hechizo- dijo Xion sacándole la lengua

-tienes razón... esperaba la ayuda de mi mejor amigo de la infancia... pero lo único que recibí fueron falsas esperanzas... tu solo piensas en ti mismo y no en los demás- dijo Starlight comenzando a llorar

-¿estas llorando?- dijo Sunburts

-no- pero no fue así, la unicornio lloro desconsoladamente -vamos Xion, vayamos a otro lado- decía sin dejar de llorar

-está bien, está bien- dijo el unicornio saliendo enojado -te ayudare-

-no, no necesito de tu ayuda, yo puedo hacer esto sola- dijo ella tristemente –tu solo enciérrate en tu casa con tus maestrías esas que te importan más que yo-

-no, no, no llores chiquita- dijo Sunburts -te ayudare lo prometo-

-¿en serio?- dijo Starlight limpiándose las lágrimas

-solo te pido una cosa... cuando lo salvemos quiero respeto, que valore mi trabajo... es lo único que pido- dijo Sunburts

-si eso quieres lo tendrás- dijo Starlight un poco mejor –yo me hare cargo de eso-

-pero deja de llorar quieres y vayamos a la biblioteca- dijo Sunburts sonriéndole

-adelántate yo te alcanzo, dame un poco de espacio para sentirme mejor- dijo Starlight el unicornio se va dejándola sola con la gata –gracias… sabía que podía contar contigo-

-por ti soy capaz de hacer lo que sea- dijo el unicornio adelantándose quedando a solas

-y... el muy babotas se lo creyó todo- dijo Xion riéndose

-no puedo creer que haya funcionado- dijo Starlight limpiándose las lágrimas fingiendo todo ese drama que hizo -Paint tenía razón los hombres son tan estúpidos, con ver a una mujer llorar hacen lo que sea con tal de verlas felices-

-en serio… debemos de dejarnos de juntarnos con ella, vamos a salir bien zorras como ella- dijo Xion melancólicamente

-pero a la vez nos podría beneficiar- dijo Starlight -vamos Xion, tenemos un amigo que salvar-

-si- dijo la gata siguiéndola

En la guarida del Merobingeano

-oye cerebro de plumas, ¿ya estas al corriente lo que paso verdad?- dijo Violet llegando al taller donde aquel loro estaba con un soplete construyendo otra de sus criaturas mecánicas

-cementerio bla, bla, Ignos Nigth vive, bla bla, Gibson juro matarlo… estoy al tanto de todo recuerda que lo mío más que la mecánica es la información- dijo Arpeggio con unos lentes oscuros mientras seguía usando el soplete -las típicas tonterías de siempre como en una sala de diputados-

-¿y que harás?, iras tras el unicornio por la recompensa- pregunto la yegua

-Violet… la recompensa fue solo un fraude, era obvio que era un truco para reunir a todo los villanos para matarnos entre si- dijo -Arpeggio –debí haberlo sabido que ese sargento Gibson jugaba muy sucio, fue malvado pero brillante-

-entonces si no lo ocupas-

-te daré el privilegio de que lo mates- dijo Arpeggio -Ignos Nigth es solo una piedra en el camino… desaste de el-

-o siii- decía la loca riéndose -¿puedo llevarme tu juguetito ese?-

-aún no está termi... pensándolo bien, te lo daré siempre y cuando me lo termines- dijo el loro haciendo que la unicornio violeta se emocionara saltando de la emoción poniéndose un traje de mecánica

-hare pedazos a ese unicornio- dijo Violet levitando un soplete

-y mientras tú haces eso, buscare otro nuevo lugar para nuestro escondite- dijo Arpeggio

-¿para qué?- decía ella arqueando una ceja

-estamos en guerra, los demás carteles nos harán pedazos pero debemos movernos y reabastecernos- dijo el loro subiéndose a su jaula móvil yéndose -no hagas ningún desastre- le advertía mientras la yegua se ponía a trabajar

-señorita Violet la llaman- dijo un robo grifo llegando

-dile que se esfume, estoy ocupada- dijo ella comenzando a trabajar

-es un amigo de la prisión- decía el robot abriendo su boca mostrándole el holograma de alguien muy conocido para ella

-Violet…- decía la figura del unicornio hablando

-Moonsyyyyyy!- grito ella de emoción viendo a su querido amigo de prisión corriendo hacia la imagen -holaaaa, ¿cómo está todo haya en la prisión?... ¿me extrañas?, que preguntas tan bobas hago… por supuesto que me extrañas... si no, no me llamarías-

-estoy por salir de prisión- dijo Moonside

-¿en serio? y no me lo dijiste, que descarado y yo preocupándome por ti pensando que estabas solo sin mi compañía, que no te importo, o prefieres ser maltratado por tu horrible ex- decía ella con ojos lagrimosos estilo anime

-oye no tengo tiempo para tus dramas, necesito tu ayuda- dijo Moonside

-¿para qué?, ni siquiera tuviste el descaro de avisarme que saldrías y yo que pensaba hacerte una fiesta sorpresa, ni siquiera tengo tiempo para cómprate un pastel, ni una vez me llamaste-

-no sabia como comunicarme contigo!- grito el unicornio -te fugaste así nada más-

-esa no es excusa- dijo ella dándole la espalda

-¿me vas a ayudar sí o no?- dijo Moonside

-qué diablos, no puedo negarme mi querido Moonsy… acepto ¿dime que ocupas?- dijo ella como si nada

-necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Ignos Nigth- dijo Moonsy

-¿y por qué tanto interés?- pregunto ella recostándose en el suelo jugando con el holograma -¿no me digas que tú también quieres la recompensa?, ohhh Moonsy eres tan malvado por eso me encantas-

-si lo encuentro Gibson me garantizara la libertad absoluta- dijo el unicornio gris

-no lo sé, tengo cosas que hacer… digo ese marino no es el único que quiere matarlo, también estoy yo, el alicornio robot, Galaxy, creo que hasta su ex sus compañeros y toda Equestria lo quiere ver muerto-

-hazlo y...- decía Moonside armándose de valor para lo que iba a decir -y así poder verte de nuevo... yo también te extraño- decía el pero la yegua cruzada de brazos le pedía que subiera la oferta –y te compro un juguete-

-¿y por qué no lo dijiste antes?, vamos hay que cazar a una sabandija prófuga- decía ella emocionada mientras Moonside suspiraba de alivio sabiendo que podía contar con la loca esta

En la Boutique de Canterlot

-por cierto Rarity, ¿qué sabes de tu amiga Paint?, no la he visto últimamente- pregunto Sassy Saddle en la caja mientras Rarity acomodaba los vestidos en las vitrinas

-sigue trabajando- dijo Rarity con suma tristeza -¿por qué lo dices?-

-por nada es que bueno... nada solo que... ya sabes- decía sonrojándose ella por unos instantes -un catálogo nuevo- decía viendo una revista -que hermoso vestido… ¿tú lo hiciste?-

-tranquila querida, va a verte en algún momento- dijo Rarity sonriéndole -solo que está muy ocupada buscando el modo de salvar aquel ser querido que significa mucho para ella-

-lo entiendo perfectamente, la familia es lo primero- dijo Sassy entendiendo –después de todo no puedo hacerle competencia a un amor tan grande como el que siente por su hermano, quedaría pisoteada-

-no es que Paint quiera estar lejos de ti es solo que...- decía con tristeza

-escuche el escándalo de ayer y quiero que sepas que yo no creo en esas cosas que dice ese unicornio- dijo la unicornio

-te agradezco tu apoyo Sassy- dijo Rarity agradecida

-¿no hay un modo para salvarlo?- pregunto Sassy

-no si el tiempo está en nuestra contra- dijo Rarity -Sassy ese unicornio le quiere ver muerto y ni siquiera se él ¿porque lo odia?, quisiera ayudar a Ignos pero ¿Cómo?- se preguntaba viendo los vestido que dejo -como quisiera tenerlo aquí escondiéndolo en mi casa en el sótano-

-como un monstro- dijo Sassy riendo con ella

-al menos estaría a salvo conmigo lejos de ese sucio patán de Gibson- dijo Rarity decía molesta con solo mencionarlo le hervía la sangre

-y porque no lo golpean, eso es lo que hacen tus caballeros siempre, sobre todo el pegaso rojo… golpea y pregunta después- dijo Sassy sin dejar de prestarle atención

-porque sigue siendo el supervisor, de ser así yo ya lo hubiera golpeado con mi Pzifer en primer lugar, es que sigo sin poder creerlo, intento quitarnos a los caballeros y ahora Twilight esta devastada como si le hubieran pisoteado el corazón- decía Rarity rasgando un vestido con su magia sin darse cuenta de sus acciones

-por eso yo prefiero tener a alguien que sea tonto y no un hijo alguien como el- dijo Sassy caminando quitándole el vestido -sobre todo si es alguien que le arruine la ropa-

-hay por dios… ¿que hice?- decía Rarity viendo el vestido anaranjado con listones verdes destrozado -mira lo que hice por pensar en ese patán, este vestido que apenas salió de mi salón de textura sufrió mi ira- decía con tristeza –rápido Sassy necesito mucha agujas, joyas e hilo, rápido- decía regresando al salón

-de inmediato, ya veraz que ese vestido quedara arreglado así como tu amigo- dijo ella sonriéndole obedeciendo sus órdenes

-Ignos... ojala encontremos el modo de arreglarte como este vestido- dijo Rarity pensando en su amigo perdido sin dejar de ver el vestido

En algún edificio de lujo de una cuidad

-¿hace cuánto que esta así?- pregunto Borsky con su compañero matón viendo a Kaiber afuera de la terraza viendo las luces de la cuidad -me está asustando- decía viendo desde una ventana de la sala

-que esperabas le mataron a su vieja es obvio que tiene cara de no ver a nadie- dijo Dryhorn -en estos momento tiene deseos de matar igual de su padre-

-pues mientras que no seamos sus víctimas por mí no hay problema- dijo el cerdo -¿cuánto tiempo tardara el patrón en volver?-

-no lo sé camarada dijo que tenía otros negocios que hacer- dijo Dryhorn

-pues espero que vuelva pronto, en serio me está asustando ese muchacho- decía el cerdo sin dejar de ver al kirin todo serio

-Elora…- era lo único que dijo Kaiber mientras seguía así de serio

La mañana siguiente en Sweet Apple acres

-dime una cosa cola anillada- decía Applejack caminando por los prados con cestos de manzanas al igual que el otro -tu que tienes tanta experiencia huyendo de la ley, ¿qué crees que esté haciendo Ignos en estos momentos?-

-pues según se en mi experiencia lo más seguro es que ande viajando sin detenerse, es lo más recomendable en estos casos hay que moverse para que no te cacen- dijo el vaquero explicándole -siempre hay que evitarse esconderse en lugares fijos, te pueden rastrear, ya que si te quieres esconder evita la gente porque puede haber algún chismoso que trabaje para la ley informándole-

-¿pero y si lo llegan a encontrar?- pregunto Pinkie llegando con Brodek

-entonces a correrle… por que enfrentarte a ellos es mala idea, te lo digo por experiencia ¿o no compañero?- le explico su pony

-así es- dijo Tennessee -huye no te lo enfrentes, porque lo único que harás es empeorarlo catalogándote como un ser peligroso, o si no hay de otras te les enfrentas, pero eso si como último recurso-

-¿y no hay forma de poder ayudarlo?- pregunto Applejack así que el vaquero se quedó pensativo

-el problema Applejack es que no tenemos tiempo, ese sargento se ve que va ir con todo contra nuestro camarada- dijo Tennessee

-y si le decimos algo nos mandara bien lejos puesto que todavía sigue siendo nuestro supervisor- dijo Brodek -y si no lo ayudamos nos caerá el peso de la marine encima y estaremos condenados a muerte como el- decía comiendo una manzana escupiéndola después -no está madura- dijo asqueado

-si Ignos lo atrapan será imposible sacarlo puesto que le caerán toda ley marina encima, es una lástima que no lo podamos capturar nosotros mismos así caerle nuestro peso de la ley de Equestria que no es tan mala como la de ellos-

-eso es Pinkie… eres un genio!- grito Tennessee

-lo sé, lo sé, a veces tengo mis momentos- dijo Pinkie presumida –por cierto… ¿que dije?- preguntaba

-¿cómo que no te acuerdas terroncito si lo acabas de decir?- dijo Applejack

-vaquerita digo muchas cosas sin sentido llegando a olvidarlas- dijo Pinkie defendiéndose

-¿de verdad eres tan olvidadiza mujer?- dijo Brodek

-¿bueno que dije?- le pregunto Pinkie a Brodek haciendo que se quedara callado por unos instantes sin decir ni una palabra

-¿sabes qué?, me cuesta trabajo entenderte a veces- dijo Brodek

-menso- dijo Tennessee

-alguien me puede explicar ¿qué fue lo que dije?- grito Pinkie a los cuatro vientos

-atrapar a Ignos y caerle con el peso de la ley de Equestria- le dije

-gracias- dijo ella

-de nada- le dijo

-vengan pandilla vayamos al cuartel a avisarle a las princesas a ver qué opinan- dijo Tennessee corriendo con los otros

-pues yo sigo sin entender nada, oigan… espérenme- dijo Brodek alcanzándolos

En otra parte de Ponyville

-hola capitana- dijo Shield viendo a la capitana sentada en una mesa de un local de afuera

-hola cielo- dijo Ember saludándola en eso el capitán fue recibido por un azote

-aaahhhh... ¿quién carajos fue...?- no termino lo que iba a decir ya que vio al causante de su sufrimiento -Cloudy-

-hasta que por fin te dejas ver Shield Heart- decía la unicornio crema golpeándolo otra vez -con solo ver tu horrenda cara me dan ganas de golpearte hasta dejarte moribundo!- grito ella golpeándolo una y otra vez

-capitana ayúdeme!- grito Shield pidiendo clemencia

-ya Cloudy me lo vas a dejar más estúpido de lo que ya es- dijo Ember haciendo que la yegua color crema obedeciera

-¿se puede saber que estás haciendo tu aquí con ella?- pregunto Shield a la capitana

-pues estoy desayunando con ella tarado- dijo Ember -me la encontré en el camino y bueno quería invitarla a desayunar para hablar del ¿porque los corceles son idiotas?-

-son igual de patéticos los caballos, como este fracasado de aquí- dijo Cloudy golpeando a Shield

-no puedo creerlo, la mujer que me gusta desde la academia y espiaba en las noches mientras se bañaba y mi ex prometida que también hacia lo mismo durante las noches… juntas- dijo Shield impresionado -no puede ser... aaaahhhhrrrggg-

-eres un asqueroso pervertido- dijo Cloudy golpeándolo cayendo Shield al suelo retorciéndose de dolor

-¿este inepto siempre me veía mientras me duchaba sin que me diera cuenta?, que sucio- dijo Ember haciendo que Cloudy lo volviera a golpear

-era joven... estaba en pleno crecimiento y no hacia eso por dios- dijo Shield defendiéndose

-eres la cosa más horrenda que haya existido, no hay ningún otro equino que te llegue a superarte en ese nivel de perversidad- dijo Cloudy

-hay si discúlpame cariño pero hay alguien peor que este y se llama Holy Blade- dijo Ember

En la casa de la capitana

-achuuu-

-salud señor Blade- decía Kasidi -¿se siente bien?-

-si descuida... creo que me va dar gripa o alguien está hablando mal de mi a mis espaldas- dijo Holy pensativo

-espero que sea lo segundo, no me gustaría que se enfermera-

-descuida… se necesita más que una sencilla gripa para detenerme-

De vuelta con las yeguas locas

-¿que hice para merecer esto?- pregunto Shield levantándose

-¿quieres que te lo diga o quieres que sigamos siendo amigos?- dijo Ember haciendo reír a Cloudy un poco

-debí haberme quedado en casa el día de hoy- dijo Shield todo depre

En la academia Wonderbolt en la pista de vuelo

-¿seguro que estas bien Alex?- pregunto Rainbow con su uniforme de Wonderbolt -si quieres podemos irnos digo con lo que pasaste-

-estoy bien- dijo Alex sonriéndole

-¿seguro?... por qué le acabas de quitarle la vida a alguien- dijo ella

-le di la oportunidad de que se fuera y no me escucho, ella sufrió las consecuencias, además ¿para que sale con un Galaxy si ya sabía desde el principio que iba a morir al estar con parásitos como ellos?- dijo Alex

-se ve que los chicos te ayudaron a recuperarte- dijo Rainbow -ojala hubiera sido así de fácil con Ignos- decía con tristeza

-para el unicornio el asunto fue diferente, no tenía a nadie estaba segado por la ira todo la culpa cayo en sus pesuñas- dijo Alex -si yo hubiera estado en su lugar creerme… yo ya me habría quitado la vida luego de lo que hice-

-se ve que Nigth es un hueso duro difícil de roer- dijo Dashie -¿pero cuánto tiempo le quedara?-

-Ventus está trabajando en ello, cuanto tengamos una idea de cómo exonerarlo actuaremos- dijo Alex

-estrellada!... deja de estarte besuqueando con tu pony ese y mueve tu trasero en este mismo instante!- grito Spitfire en el aire con los Wonderbolts -que las prácticas son para hacerlas… no para estarlas ignorando-

-ya voy… no te olvides de ver mis geniales movimientos que he practicado, serás en primero en verlos- dijo Rainbow coqueteándole

-traje mi cámara para el momento- dijo Alex sacando su cámara de su abrigo, la pegaso le da un beso rápido yéndose a volar -me pregunto ¿cuánto dinero me darán sus padres por estas fotos?, espero que sea mejor de lo que Scoot me piense dar- dijo Alex

-estoy lista señor- dijo Rainbow en el aire con su grupo

-ya era hora- dijo Spitfire -acabaste más rápido de lo que pensé- decía haciendo reír al grupo

-créame… con el duro maaaas de lo que parece... y no hablo de charlar- dijo Rainbow callando a la capitana

-estrellándote con el como siempre lo haces no cuenta eh- dijo Soarin haciendo reír al grupo sonrojando a la pegaso celeste

-cállate... solo fue una vez- dijo Rainbow sonrojada –no soy como tu… mira es la capitana Paint!-

-¿Dónde?- decía Soarin emocionado mientras la Pegaso arcoíris se reía como los demás apenándolo

-ya, ya, ya, luego se avergüenzan lo que quieran tenemos practica que hacer Wonderbolts a darle!- grito la capitana con todo el grupo comenzando a hacer sus prácticas de vuelo como siempre mientras Alex las fotografiaba

En Filidelphia en las oficinas del detective Shunk Kisaragui

-y entonces... ¿puedo contar contigo en eso?- pregunto Ventus sentado en una silla mientras el pony detective barajeaba sus cartas

-déjame ver si entendí bien… ¿me estas pidiendo que investigue a fondo el historial de aquel cazador de elite marino conocido como Gibson?, ¿que revise toda su vida?-

-así es, ¿puedes o no?- pregunto Ventus así directamente

-sí, ¿por qué no?- dijo Shunk aceptando -¿qué quieres saber exactamente?-

-algo que lo relacione con Ignos, algo me diga que fue víctima de la familia Nigth-

-¿cómo lo fue con Violet?-

-precisamente- dijo Ventus -Shunk ese cazador va con todo, debemos resolver ese estúpido problema que hizo Ignos con él, tal vez así con eso se pueda calmar y tal evitemos que lo maten-

-¿crees que Ignos y Gibson estén relacionados con sus familiares?- pregunto Shunk

-¿o tal vez fueron amigos en el pasado o compañeros de alguna clase?, ¿qué se yo?, necesito esas respuestas ahora, antes de que sea tarde y lo maten- dijo Ventus exasperado

-tranquilo Fast, estresándote no te ayudara a exonerar a tu amigo- dijo Shunk -y mucho menos cuando está quebrado por dentro-

-no sé qué hacer... tenemos tantas cosas que hacer pero no tengo tiempo-

-¿y que ocupas entonces?-

-tiempo… eso es lo que necesito, si lo tuviera al menos estaría tranquilo y haría mejor las cosas- dijo Ventus con la cabeza abajo sujetando su crin con sus pesuñas, en eso Shunk le arroja una carta el pegaso observa y ve un pony sumergido en la oscuridad mientras unas pesuñas intentan alcanzarlo

-recuerda esto Fast... no estás solo en esto- dijo Shunk -si quieren ayudar a Nigth constrúyanle ese camino hacia su redención- aquel pegaso rojo toma un respiro calmándose recobrando el sentido

-es verdad- dijo Ventus -si vamos a construir un camino para el necesitare materiales-

-yo te conseguiré mi parte del material y mientras tanto ¿por qué no regresas al cuartel de los caballeros?- decía Shunk haciendo aparecer una puerta con una carta -algo me dice que la ayuda está en camino-

-¿es otra de tus visiones futuristas?- pregunto Ventus

-ya te dije que no soy profeta- dijo Shunk molesto por ese comentario -ve haya y has tu trabajo y déjame hacer el mío quieres- dijo el detective, el pegaso obedece y se va mientras el detective seguía barajeando pero una carta le llamo su atención, era un pony huyendo de una criatura horrenda de muchos ojos que lo perseguía en medio de un bosque -apresúrense en crear ese camino caballeros, algo me dice que Nigth no sobrevivirá a esto... hora de trabajar- decía el detective levantándose de su lugar saliendo de su oficina para hacer el encarguito que le pidió Ventus

En la biblioteca del Imperio de Cristal

-¿qué te parecen estos hechizos?- pregunto Starlight Glimmer dándole unos libros a Sunburts quien estaba en un escritorio leyendo

-podría funcionar y si lo combinamos con este- dijo el unicornio hechicero enseñándole otro libro

-¿crees que su mente lo soporte?, no quiero que regrese a la niñez de nuevo- dijo Glimmer preocupada

-o peor aún que termine siendo un idiota- dijo Xion volando en un librero buscando otro libro

-¿maaaas? no creo que haya esa clase de milagros- dijo Sunburts riéndose

-quizás sea idiota pero no se le quita esa forma rebelde que tiene- dijo Xion sonrojada por pensar en el

-siii- dijo Starlight fantaseando imaginándose que la llevaba una vuelta en su moto sujetándose de sus pectorales

-óyeme… ¿estas imaginándotelo?- dijo el unicornio molesto haciendo que Glimmer volviera a la realidad

-¿Qué?... no, no... ¿Cómo crees?... ¿Por qué?... ¿celos?- dijo Starlight pícaramente

-¿Qué?... noooo... es que te vi que tirabas baba pensando en el- decía el haciendo que Glimmer se limpiara con su pesuña sonriéndole traviesamente mientras Xion se les acercaba

-veo que Starlight sigue pensando en ese suculento beso que le di...- no termino lo que iba a decir Xion ya que Starlight le rocía el insecticida tosiendo con fuerza cayendo en la mesa con las mejillas moradas y ojos orbitados

-¿qué beso?, ¿de qué habla la gata esta?- pregunto el unicornio preocupado

-no le hagas caso, es bien si sañosa como Trixie y… sigamos trabajando- dijo Starlight dándole otro libro mientras a Xion le salía espuma por la boca -este insecticidita sí que sirve- dijo ella dándole un beso a la lata –un aplacador de gatielagas metiches… me gusta cómo se oye- decía

En los centros de detención

-¿así que fue que por eso?, saliste from the jail- dijo Straam viendo al unicornio Moonside en una oficina haciendo papeleo recibiendo mensajes de código morse

-solo tengo que rastrear al unicornio y saldré libre de aquí- decía el unicornio encadenado todavía con su traje anaranjado -¿vas a querer la ubicación del pony ese para ir de rastrero con tu jefe Gate?-

-Solo le informare, my boss is working in other case- dijo el seapony

-¿me pregunto cuanto durara esta farsa tuya?- pregunto Moonside -con eso de que los hermanitos marinos te andan investigando a fondo-

-el tiempo que tenga que durar, solo espero que no abras la boca por que podía sufrir that consecuences- dijo el seapony seriamente

-¿y a quien se lo voy a decir si todo?, este ejercito esta corrompido como tú, a mí me vale si eres un doble agente o no, yo solo quiero buscar al unicornio ese para poder salir de este maldito lugar- dijo Moonside -y tener una vida normal para recuperar a Blossom-

-thats women no volverá a ti acéptalo, ya eres un corrompido… si fuera tu disfrutaría la vida, saldría buscar otras chicas, no necesitas de ella- dijo el seapony -y en cambio a los marinos ñoños esos, mientras que no demuestren sus pruebas en mi contra no debería de preocuparme- decía yéndose muy confiadamente

-¿vas a querer la ubicación del pony?- pregunto el unicornio gris

-please… si no es mucho pedirte, ya veré que hacer con ella- decía yéndose mientras el unicornio gris seguía trabajando pero en eso

-¿ósea que me tienes criminal?, mi hermano espera respuestas- pregunto nova llegando toda seria

-lo han visto en estos poblados bajos, se mueve para que no lo rastreen, cuando tenga una posición exacta le diré a tu hermano… por cierto ¿dónde está?- pregunto Moonside

-fue a casa a meditar, preparándose para la cacería- dijo Nova

En el cuartel de los reales, la princesa Celestia junto con los caballeros y manes salvo Twilight estaban sentados en la mesa de juntas ahí se reunió Ventus escuchando todo el plan que tuvo Tennessee

-mmmm…- Celestia estaba meditando sobre el plan de Cooper

-¿y bien princesa?- pregunto Fluttershy

-¿qué opinan?- pregunto Cooper, pero Celestia seguía meditando

-ya dilo mujer que estoy estresando!- grito Rockaid pero Mapache lo caya con un sopapo

-más respeto enano que es la princesa!- grito mapache

-lo sabía, fue mala idea- dijo Brodek quejándose -ya decía yo que era la idea más estu...-

-brillante- dijo Celestia sorprendiendo al grupo

-ven lo que les digo, sabía que funcionaria- dijo Brodek corrigiendo

-tu cállate!- grito Shield

-¿le parece buena la idea del vaquero?- pregunto Ventus

-véanlo así, Gibson esta con deseos de acabar con él, pero si lo capturamos no puede hacerle nada porque nuestra ley lo prohíbe- dijo Celestia -bien pensado Cooper-

-agradézcalo a Pinkie, ya que fue ella a quien se le ocurrió la idea en primer lugar- dijo Cooper

-gracias, gracias, bello público, no más aplausos… bueno otro poco no haría daño- dijo Pinkie siendo ovacionada

-payasa- dijo Mapache

-pero nuestras leyes no son tan fuertes comparadas con las de la Marine- dijo Rarity

-si pero si lo capturamos no se puede acercar a el Rarity, porque está siendo juzgado por las leyes de Equestria- dijo Celestia

-por lo tanto Gibson no puede matarlo- dijo Ventus -por qué no nosotros lo estaríamos protegiendo de su ley a pesar de que es nuestro supervisor no puede romper esa ley porque lo perjudicaría-

-como lo hicimos con Aspros cuando lo teníamos preso- dijo Rockaid -Cero no pudo hacer nada para extraditarlo cuando lo teníamos en custodia-

-y gracias a eso se nos escapó el maldito- dijo Paint recargando sus piernas en la mesa

-y si lo tenemos preso bajo nuestro cargo... nos daría el tiempo suficiente para poder exonerarlo de todos sus crímenes- dijo Rainbow sin su uniforme de Wonderbolt

-sobre todo nos dará el tiempo del mundo para poder reparar su mente- dijo Fluttershy decía emocionada como las otras

-señoritas no se emocionen- dijo Ventus -si hacemos eso la Marine nos estará presionando y nos estarán pidiendo su cabeza- decía haciendo que volvieran a la realidad

-amargado- dijo Rockaid

-cállate, sabes que tengo la razón!- grito Ventus al enano

-punto a favor de Ventus- dijo Celestia -la marine nos presionara ya que Gibson tiene algunos ponys de Equestria a su lado, es muy probable que use a las familias de las víctimas en nuestra contra-

-eso sería bajo y ruin- dijo Rainbow

-no para la Marine y en un patán como Gibson- dijo Alex

-¿y porque no lo juzgan?, después de todo... él es una víctima del incidente ese… además Ignos es testigo de cómo Gibson envió a Aspros a matarlo- comento mapache -solo es cuestión de ponerlo en una celda de Arkhampony con mucha vigilancia y listo-

-¿para qué Gibson les pague a unos guardias nuestros y me lo maten?… eso sí que no- dijo Rarity en desacuerdo

-punto a favor de Rarity- dijo Celestia

-lo disfrazamos mejor y nadie lo reconocerá en la prisión- dijo Rarity -lo ponemos en una celda aislada con muchos lujos y listo-

-peor aún, los maleantes lo matan por envidia- dijo Applejack –por tener esos lujos-

-¿y si lo desterramos a la luna?-

-cállate Shield!- dijo el grupo el unísono

-bueno solo decía- dijo el caballero nocturno

-baboso- dijo Brodek

-cierra la boca- dijo Shield -solo lo dije para que este a salvo Ignos y que Gibson no tenga idea de donde pueda estar, así por lo menos podríamos visitarlo sin problema-

-sabes cariño, no es mala idea lo que dices- dijo Ember

-hay por favor, ¿apoyas la idea de este tarado?- dijo Mapache

-¿en serio vas a enviar a tu hermano a la luna?- dijo Alex -pero si ya está en la luna-

-jajajajaja-

-Ventus!- grito Fluttershy viéndolo feo

-¿Qué?... fue buena esa- dijo Ventus defendiéndose

-no voy a enviarlo a la Luna… mi mama me mataría, aparte de que ya está en la luna, si no a lo que me refiero es que se me está ocurriendo una idea, tomare en base la idea de Shield y la de Rarity-

-¿adónde quieres llegar Paint?- pregunto Celestia

-ya les diré más adelante, lo importante ahora es traer a mi hermano de vuelta- dijo Ember

-¿entonces quieres que lo arrestemos?- dijo Cooper

-así es- dijo Ember -una vez hecho seguirá la fase dos del plan, créeme Gibson no tiene la menor idea de lo que le espera- decía Ember sonriendo malvadamente

-pues en ese caso no se hable más caballeros esta será su siguiente misión: salgan y arresten a Ignos Nigth y llévenlo a la justicia antes de que la Marine lo elimine- ordeno Celestia seriamente

-a la orden princesa!- dijeron los caballeros al unísono

-tienen idea de lo raro que se oye al decir eso princesa- comento Shield

-lo se Shield, lo sé- dijo Celestia con melancolía

-Mapache, Alex y Shield, se quedan a vigilar el cuartel y averiguar que trama Gibson, algo me dice que sabrá su ubicación antes que nosotros, Paint has lo que tienes que hacer y ojala ese plan tuyo funcione, los demás en marcha hay que ir a capturar a un amigo - dijo Ventus listo para la misión como los otros –al Arwing- decía yéndose con los demás

-en serio se oye raro y luego viniendo de el- dijo Shield mientras la manes opinaban lo mismo

En la casa de Gibson estaba en una sala con varios trofeos de caza animales de toda clase colgados en la pared mientras este bebía un vaso de aguardiente sentado en un sofá

-solo un poco más... te prometo que ese patético intento de unicornio caerá… ya no tiene a su vieja, su espíritu está quebrado por culpa de ese loco, ahora solo queda quitarle la vida como el perro que es... Ignos Nigth dejara de existir- decía Gibson con un mazo de cartas color negro el cual tenía el ojo de un demonio comenzando a emanar oscuridad en ella -lo juro por ti... mi querida Aeling- decía el unicornio vino todo frio y malvado esperando oportuno para la hora de su jugada.

Por las calles de Canterlot una figura misteriosa vestido con una capucha negra caminaba lentamente sin llamar la atención de nadie, sin mucha prisa caminaba meditando, hasta tener a lo lejos el castillo, se quedó un momento así solo viéndolo, dio un gran suspiro y siguió caminando, sin rumbo fijo solo pensando muy seriamente en lo que tenía que hacer.


	75. Comienza la cacería

-bueno mis queridos seguidores en cualquier momento Discord pondrá el capítulo 75- decía Paint quien se encontraba en un estudio con una pantalla en la parte de atrás con los fans de esta historia esperando el momento

-siiiii!- decían los fans

-y mientras que el draconecus prepara todo ¿qué les parece si hablamos un poco?- dijo Ember hablándoles -de nuestros sentimientos y abrir nuestro corazón a las personas que amamos... jajaja que buena esa, ni yo me la creo-

-al diablo con eso, quiero saber del Twinos!- grito Comet en su silla desesperado -queremos ver Twinos-

-siiii!-

-quiero que regresen-

-son la pareja más bella que he visto-

-no los separen- decían los fans

-juro que si no hay Twinos me cortare las venas en este instante!- grito Comet Galaxy con un cuchillo amenazándose así mismo

-hay por favor Comet… vas a seguir viendo esto quieras o no- dijo Ember -tu impulso de idiotez te lo pide-

-¿ah no me crees?, me largo y nunca más me veraz, solo te veré en mi velorio- decía el Pegaso yéndose saliendo del estudio pero -no fuera... impulso de idiotez- decía regresando involuntariamente arrastras

-¿tiempo?- pregunto brodek117

-cuatro segundos… un nuevo record- dijo Shunk Kisaragui tomando el tiempo

-cállense!- grito Comet sentándose de nuevo

-al diablo Twinos, el SweetHunter manda!- grito Silverwolf aullando

-SweetHunter es un asco!- grito Comet

-ven y dímelo en la cara!- grito el lobo gruñendo

-lee mis labios… es un asco!- grito Comet desafiándolo

-yo estoy aquí porque quiero ver más a Alex-

-cállate Rena Spyro!- gritaron los autores de otras historias

-SweetHunter!-

-Twinos!-

-SweetHunter!-

-Twinos!- gritaban los fans comenzando a pelearse entre si

-¿por qué tenía el presentimiento de que esto iba a pasar?, ya hay pelea de Shipping- dijo Ember viendo a los tarados como ella llama peleándose

-los dos shipping son un asco, es obvio que nuestro shipping es el mejor- dijo Holy Blade llegando ante Paint -¿o no lo creen bello público?… ¿les gusta el Paintblade?- decía pero el público no dijo nada solo se rieron a carcajadas –muéranse- dijo molesto

-¿qué haces aquí pervertido?... ¿no deberías estar en tu otra historia esa del agente espectro?- dijo Ember

-pues sí pero no encontraba a el productor, así que vine aquí a buscarlo… ya ves él siempre está ahí para robarte ideas de su historia y ponérselas a la saga de la patrulla Harmony- decía hablando de más el alicornio sorprendiendo al publico

-que maldito… ¿nos has estado robando?- dijo Ember molesta -ya decía yo que esas escenitas de los power rangers se hacían conocidas-

-que rata nos saliste- dijo Comet burlándose

-oigan, oigan, no he robado nada a nadie, no tienen pruebas para demostrarlo- dijo el lobo plateado defendiéndose –y no son power rangers… son la patrulla Harmony-

-pues esta cámara dice lo contrario- dijo Shunk sacando una cámara de su pelaje

-no es mía- dijo le lobo defendiéndose -esa es tuya... ahí está su rata- dijo acusándolo

-Shunk Kisaragui no es un ladrón, es un investigador que graba esta información para estudiarlo a fondo como le ha hecho a lo largo de esta saga, a parte tengo permiso de la capitana- decía el investigador pero en eso un pony robot fortachón marrón calvo con armadura plateada y algo tarado entra al estudio

-señor Silverwolf, menos mal que llegue a tiempo olvido su laptop para que pueda robar ideas para su saga-

-Vulcaaaan!- grito el lobo al robot mientras el público aplaudía al robot que estaba ahí

-Vulcan de la patrulla Harmony en el estudio- dijo Holy Blade le hiciera señas y se pusiera al frente

-gracias, gracias que publico tan amable- dijo el robot saludándolo a la gente para luego irse con Paint -no puedo creerlo finalmente te conozco, Ember Paint, el relámpago plateado, el arma Y, el caballero de la alquimia… soy un gran fan tuyo-

-¿en serio?- dijo Ember –es todo un honor viniendo de un power rangers-

-que no es un power rangers!- grito Silverwolf

-así es, mi jefe y el resto de la patrulla somos fans de tu saga, no nos perdemos ninguno de tus capítulos- decía el robot emocionado -sobre todo tus escenas en las que sales-

-qué lindo- dijo Ember conmovida

-y más cuando golpeas a Holy Blade-

-vete al diablo!- grito el pervertido -no es gracioso, duele- decía mientras el público reía

-sé que es un mal momento pero... ¿puedo?- decía Vulcan con una cámara digital en sus patas

-ok... pero que sea rápido- dijo Ember preparándose para hacer una selfie con el

-Eyefox se va a morir de envidia durante todo el día- decía a punto de tomar la foto

-¿es tu novia?-

-no, pero siempre está fastidiándome que soy un tarugo y toda la cosa- dijo el robot -di queso- decía apunto de presionar el botón

-entonces hare que esa amiga tuya se muera de envidia por todo un mes- Paint lo abraza por la espalda plantándole un beso en la mejilla del robot a la vez tomaba la foto

-aaaahhhhh- todos los presentes vieron ese momento quedando pasmados

-hay mama!- grito Comet

-eso sí que no lo vi venir- dijo Shunk grabando ese momento –esto quedara para investigaciones futuras… voy por bocadillos- dijo el pony levantándose de su lugar saliendo del estudio

-aaahhhhrrrgggg, Vulcan es besado por una chica, la profecía se ha hecho realidad es el fin del mundo!- decía Brodek117 histérico espantando a la gente haciendo que la mayoría se fuera como alma en pena

-¿es en serio?- grito Holy Blade

-hacer que una sexy mujer bese a Vulcan… si lo tengo- dijo Silverwolf anotando en su laptop el cual decía Ideas a futuro de la patrulla Harmony -soy un genio-

-el beso de un ángel- Vulcan comenzó a sobrecalentarse soltando humo por las orejas quedando atontado -y lo tengo en la foto- decía emocionado

-me tomo una eternidad para besarte y se lo das a este tarado nada mas así, ¿qué cruel eres?- decía Holy -solo por eso tendremos sexo cuando esto acabe y que sea rico y suculento- dijo tocando sus flancos haciendo que la yegua plateada le soltara un puñetazo en la quijada mandándolo a estrellarse en el techo del estudio quedando colgado el alicornio

-esta idea puede ser buena para el agente espectro- dijo Silverwolf robando las ideas

-deja de ser tan rata como tu SweetHunter!1- grito Comet

-tu Twinos se ira al carajo!- grito el lobo ambos escritores volviendo a darse en la madre al igual que los otros fans que quedaron demostrando que shipping es mejor de la saga real

-¿no deberías hacer algo al respecto?- pregunto Vulcan viendo al público pelearse entre si

-déjalos- dijo Ember como si nada –no es mi bronca-

-¿que le paso a Holy Blade?- pregunto Vulcan viendo al alicornio tendido en el techo

-digamos que recibió un castigo por ser pervertido... espero que tu no lo seas como este- dijo Ember con sus ojos rubí algo brillosos intimidando un poco al robot

-yo... para nada, soy un robot ¿cómo crees?... ¿porque haría esas cosas horribles y perversas?- dijo Vulcan -yo soy decente-

-hay por favor... eres peor que Holy-

-tu cállate!- grito Comet golpeando a Silverwolf quien contraataco con unos arañazos de sus garras

-¿que dijo?-

-nada señorita Paint- dijo el robot interviniendo, en eso Discord se aparece frente a Paint susurrándole algo para luego desaparecer

-perfecto el capítulo ya está listo- dijo Ember avisándoles pero los autores y el público seguían peleando -pero veo que andan ocupados… matándose-

-pon el capítulo!- grito Shunk regresando con palomitas bocadillos y otras cosas sentándose en su silla invitando a Paint a que se sentara así que Paint se sienta al lado de el

-eres tan amable- dijo Ember al pony detective -oye tarado te quie...-

-por ni no hay problema- dijo Vulcan sentándose al lado -total no tengo nada que hacer, y voy a ver un capitulo junto a esta celebridad, que emoción... hasta me llamo tarado, ya tengo mi mote jamás creí que me gustaría que me dijeran así-

-se lo digo a todo el mundo o les digo otras cosas peores- dijo Ember

-te voy a matar!- grito Silverwolf arañando a Comet pero este le suelta una patada en sus partes privadas soltando un horrible aullido

-oigan cállense!- grito Vulcan pero los fans siguieron peleando -señorita Paint tengo una pregunta-

-dispara power rangers- dijo Ember agarrándole unos caramelos al detective

-QUE NO ES UN POWER RANGER!- grito Silverwolf pero fue recibido por un golpe de una silla por parte del Pegaso azul

-¿que pasara con la pareja mágica?, porque les he preguntado a las manes pero no me han querido decir nada al respecto-

-por que firmaron contrato y no pueden decir nada… tarado- dijo Ember

-¿pero que va a suceder?- grito el robot desesperado mientras Paint sacaba el control de la pantalla presionando el botón comenzando su cuenta regresiva – ¿volverán estos dos?-

-mmm… bueno no creo que sea spoiler lo que te diré, pero... entre ellos las cosas ya no serán como antes- dijo Ember dejando boquiabierta al robot

-al jefe no le gustara esto- dijo Vulcan

-ni a mí tampoco me va a gustar, pero espero que estos dos solucionen sus problemas a futuro- dijo Shunk ofreciéndole soda a la yegua el cual lo probo con gusto usándolo como almohada para recargarse en el ruborizando al detective para luego poner sus hermosas piernas en el robot recargándose en sus piernas robóticas

-(no hagas nada estúpido, no hagas nada estúpido)- decía una y otra vez el robot mientras la cinta terminaba en 3... 2... 1 y...

-disfruten el capítulo- dijo Ember guiñándoles el ojos mientras la pantalla se volvía en blanco

 ** _*Capitulo 75: Comienza la cacería_**

-concentración…- dijo Twilight sentada cruzada de piernas meditando, tratando de despejar la mente, la princesa se encontraba en la biblioteca del castillo de las hermanas escondida ahí luego de lo ocurrido con su ex -despeja tu mente, no pienses en nada, no dejes que las emociones te traicionen- decía ella comenzando a levitar mágicamente junto con los libros que estaban a su alrededor –necesito la paz interior-

-veo que ya has empezado a comprender el significado de despejar tu mente- dijo una voz interrumpiendo la meditación de Twilight asustándose cayendo al suelo cayéndole unos cuantos libros encima –auch… mi cabeza- decía ella adolorida viendo al personaje que acababa de llegar

-pero aun te falta mucho para poder alcanzarme- decía aquel carnero conocido para ella

-Pams- dijo Twilight feliz de verlo levantándose -¿qué haces aquí?-

-una fuerza mágica me llamaba y vine aquí- dijo el carnero observando aquel lugar donde estaba -¿qué lugar es este?-

-¿este?... era el antiguo castillo de las hermanas- le explico Twilight

-las alicornios, interesante- decía el carnero mientras la alicornio acomodaba los libros que tiro poniéndolos en su lugar con su magia -por lo que veo no andas muy bien que digamos-

-¿qué te hace pensar que estoy bien?- pregunto Twilight intentando meter algo en el librero pero no encajaba

-estas archivando mal las cosas- dijo el carnero -y lo que estas poniendo ahora en el librero no es un libro… es una piedra-

-¿quee?- Twilight vio que efectivamente estaba metiendo una piedra -por Celestia- aventando la piedra en otro lugar toda molesta en eso el carnero se acerca a ella otorgándole una sandia

-te lo manda la naturaleza- dijo el carnero así que la alicornio no dijo nada simplemente tomo aquel fruto

-gracias- dijo ella, luego de unos minutos la alicornio se encontraba en la mesa que había ahí comiéndose la sandía junto con el carnero -¿y Wind sabe que estas aquí?-

-no, decidí darme una escapada ya que él no dejaba de gruñirme- dijo Pams

-te entiendo, yo también me aleje un poco de todo, quería paz- dijo ella comiendo

-¿sigues teniendo problemas con el mundo exterior?- pregunto el carnero, así que la alicornio toma una bocanada de aire para relatarle lo sucedido

-mi ex regreso- dijo ella -creí que él había muerto, que lo había perdido para siempre pero no fue así, regreso de su exilio para salvarnos, y lo peor de todo es que aquel pony el cual me empecé a enamorar de él, resulto ser un cretino, intento quitarme a ponys que significan mucho para mí... lo peor de todo es que... mi ex me advirtió de el... pero no lo escuche-

-¿pudiste hablar con él?- pregunto el carnero sin dejar de comer

-si- dijo ella -y me dijo "te lo dije"... luego comenzamos a discutir... pero al final la Marine llego, lo ayude a escaparse y me encerraron... afortunadamente me sacaron de ahí pero de ahí bueno… decidí ausentarme- dijo ella -¿crees que hice lo correcto?-

-hiciste bien, meterse en los problemas que no te conciernen lo único que te traerán son problemas y desgracias- dijo Pams como si nada –enfócate en otros asuntos-

-¿cómo en la metida de pata que hice?, mandar a los caballeros a la boca del lobo- comento ella sintiéndose peor -ojala Celestia los haya podido detener-

-preguntar no haría daño- dijo el carnero sacando una bolsa de sus ropas -dime una cosa… ¿aun te sigue importando ese pony?-

-no lo sé, cada vez que pienso en Ignos siento un malestar estomacal- dijo Twilight adolorida sobándose el estomago

-eso se llama culpa y no puedes remediarlo en el W.C, además ¿qué esperabas?, te comiste toda la sandía tu sola- Pams saco de su ropa una botella antigua abriéndola dándole un trago -este si es un buen vino, lo guarde durante muchos años para una ocasión como esta, adelante pruébalo- decía el carnero ofreciéndole

-¿y tú no sientes algo de culpa en haber enviado a Ignos a ese lugar?- pregunto Twilight aceptando la botella

-no sé de qué estás hablando- dijo el carnero como si nada

-por favor, casualmente tuve una conversación con Sweetie Bot después de que regresara de haya afuera y me dijo algo muy interesante de que un carnero le dio la última pieza del mapa para encontrarlo y casualmente tu eres ese carnero, y se me hacía raro que Reyzord nos acompañara ese día, cuando fui a verte antes del ataque de Black- dijo Twilight bebiendo –woow… no está mal y sabe a uva-

-y fue hecho en las mejores tierras en las lejanías, una amiga me lo regalo hace tiempo- dijo el carnero -no he sabido de ella en mucho tiempo, me pregunto ¿cómo estará?- preguntaba el carnero

-no has respondido a mi pregunta…- dijo Twilight

-es cierto, yo disperse las piezas del mapa ya que la naturaleza me dijo que las fuerzas del mal iban tras ese mapa y yo le di la piezas a la tostadora con patas y la desactive diciéndole al perro que la despertara cuando sea el momento adecuado- dijo el Pams -pero ahí te va ese pequeño detalle, yo no envié al unicornio a las Tierras del Presidio-

-¿tú no lo enviaste?- dijo Twilight sorprendiéndose

-yo solo recibí las piezas e hice mi trabajo, yo ni siquiera sabía para empezar que era un mapa hasta más adelante, de haberlo sabido te lo hubiera dicho- dijo Pams bebiendo la botella poniéndola en la mesa -pero a la vez era lo mejor ya que si lo hubiera sabido mi cabeza estaría en juego-

-entonces si tu no enviaste a Ignos a ese lugar... entonces ¿quién fue?- pregunto Twilight

-eso es de ayer, lo importante ahora es el presente y lo que va a pasar a futuro- dijo el carnero sacando de sus mangas otra bolsa vaciándola después mostrándose unos dados de distintos colores con una dibujo en cada una -y vamos averiguarlo- decía Pams preocupando un poco a la alicornio el cual le dio un buen trago a la botella

En el Cuartel de los Reales en la estancia principal

-muy bien Paint ¿para que nos llamaste?- pregunto Applejack sentada en un cojín como las demás manes

-bueno pues como los reales están afuera y los otros investigan a Gibson, no tengo a nadie con quien acudir así que les diré lo que tengo en mente para evitar que mi hermano me lo maten- dijo Paint sentada en un banco

-¿y cuál es tu idea?- pregunto Fluttershy

-usaremos una antigua ley de la marina para proteger a nuestro caballero caído- dijo Paint -chiquillas y chiquillos conozcan el PPT-

-¿el que de que cosa?- pregunto Applejack con signos de interrogación en su cabeza

-Programa de Protección a Testigos… dah- dijo Pinkie

-recuerdo haber oído eso, ¿no es eso el que usan los testigo para protegerlos de los malosos que quieran hacerle daño?- dijo Rainbow

-¿y tú como sabes eso?- pregunto Rarity

-Daring Doo, hace eso… usa una identidad falsa para protegerse, A.K Yarling la famosa escritora de la saga- dijo Rainbow con un libro de la aventurera el cual lo abrazo con fuerza

-vaya Rainbow me impresionas- dijo Ember

-yo sigo sin entenderlo- dijo Applejack

-yo menos- dijo Fluttershy

-ese programa que dices tú no es mentir- dijo Applejack

Interrumpimos esta historia para darles una explicación breve y razonable

-hola todos soy su querida caballero favorita Ember Paint para explicarles lo que es el Programa de Protección a Testigos… o PPT para abreviar- dijo Ember en un salón de clase -este programa sirve para proteger a las víctimas que acaban de hacer una denuncia a un criminal o a una organización- decía mientras dibujaba a Spike en el pizarrón el cual cobro vida

-oye!, ¿por qué tengo que ser yo tu conejillo de indias?- se quejó él bebe dragón

-por qué se me da la gana ahora cállate y déjame continuar...- decía ella dibujando todo Canterlot -ahora supongamos que Spike caminaba tranquilamente por ahí... camina te digo!- grito ella

-está bien, está bien- dijo Spike silbando como si nada

-pero o sorpresa, el chaparrito presencio un crimen- aquel dibujo del dragón como un draconecus robaba un banco

-jajaja el dinero es mío- dijo Discord hablando -y nadie me puede delatar porque me ha visto-

-pero Spike fue el único que vio al culpable, así que decide acudir con la ley- explico Ember dibujando un castillo donde Spike corrió hacia haya hablado con las princesas Luna y Celestia hablándoles lo ocurrido enviando después a unos dibujos de caballeros reales que son Rockaid, Ventus, Tennessee y Shield yendo a buscar al culpable

-soy rico buajajaja- decía Discord en su madriguera contando el dinero, pero ahí los caballeros llegan derribando una pared -los caballeros aaaahhh!- grito el draconecus siendo golpeando por ellos recuperando el botín y llevando al draconecus a la corte marcial

-ahora una vez hecho eso el dragón debe testificar- dijo Ember dibujando al dragón en la corte donde Holy Blade estaba en el estrado vestido como juez

-¿muy bien amiguito, el criminal esta en esta sala?- pregunto el dibujo del pervertido

-sí y es el!- grito Spike acusando a Discord quien se volvió loco e intenta matar al dragón pero ahí los caballeros lo detienen

-te voy a matar, te hare sushi para luego comerte y tirarte por el inodoro cuando este mal del estómago!- grito Discord

¿Cómo declaran al acusado?- pregunto Holy a los miembros del jurado que eran las manes

-culpable- dijeron ellas, haciendo que el pervertido ordenara a los caballeros que encerraran en una celda sacándolo del tribunal aplicándole fuerza bruta

-hola preciosa, porque no vienes y me enseñas esas curvas que tienes- dijo Holy coqueteando con Ember -y yo te muestro las mías ¿qué dices?- pero Paint no dijo nada y dibuja un cañón el cual dispara llevándose al alicornio estrellándose en la pared -aun así... me encantas... era lo último que dijo antes de terminar con los ojos con una forma de equis

-cómo iba diciendo… Spike creyó que la pesadilla había acabado- decía Ember mientras él bebe dragón suspiraba de alivio -pero que creen...-

-emergencia!- grito Ventus entrando abruptamente a la sala -el ladrón se escapó-

-aaahhhhh!- grito Spike asustado

-y va por ti- dijo Ventus

-¿y por qué por mí?- pregunto Spike

-¿y todavía lo preguntas?, por chismoso- grito Ventus

-aaaaahhhhh, ¿qué hacemos?-

-hacemos me huele a manada, yo me largo de aquí- dijo Ventus saliendo de la sala

-Paint ayúdame no quiero morir!- grito Spike en posición fetal chupándose el dedo

-tranquilo mi pequeño rechoncho, la ayuda va en camino y no te chupes el dedo que asco- decía ella asqueada -como ven el criminal escapo y juro matar a Spike por chismoso, ¿qué se hace en esos casos?- pregunto Ember –y ahí es donde entra el programa de protección a testigos-

-¿y cómo funciona eso?- pregunto Spike parándose

-muy sencillo, lo primero que se debe de hacer es dejar toda su vida atrás, tendrás que hacer esto solo- explico Paint solo, en eso él bebe dragón comenzó a despedirse de todos sus seres queridos

-oh Spikeywikey- dijo el dibujo de Rarity haciendo un drama -no quiero que te vayas-

-ven conmigo entonces, huyamos juntos te daré una nueva vida, te daré un nuevo hogar, los hijos que tú quieras-

-no sé qué decir Spike, quisiera huir contigo pero mi familia mis amigos y... hay sabes que hagámoslo- dijo Rarity

-si- dijo Spike emocionado

-¿que acaso hablo en chino o qué?, dije tu solo, así que no me metas a la dramática- dijo Ember molesta con el dibujo

-YO NO SOY...- no termino lo que iba a decir ya que Paint le borra la boca evitando gritar dejándola muda

-sáquese…- Ember dibujo una mano el cual aventó a Rarity a quien sabe donde

-celos aquí no-

-cállate!- grito Ember regañando al dibujo -¿en que iba?, a si... una vez despedido de sus seres queridos el testigo ahora toma una nueva identidad-

-aquí tiene tu pasaporte dinero ropa y todo lo que ocupes- dijo el dibujo Rockaid dándole una mochila con todo lo que ocupa

-¿qué es esto?- grito Spike viendo su nueva identidad -Poly Poliester... esto es un nombre de vieja-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... POLY POLIESTER BUAJAJAJAJAA- decía Paint cayendo al suelo sin parar de reírse mientras él bebe dragón se sonrojaba

-¿qué paso con el otro nombre que te dije?- dijo él bebe dragón

-¿el de máquina de fuego?... ya lo están ocupando- dijo Rockaid

-¿Quién?- pregunto Spike

-¿y qué opinas de mi nuevo nombre Sweetie Belle?- decía Buttom caminando con Sweetie

-me encanta mi máquina de fuego- dijo la potra

-¿para eso querías el nombre desgraciado?- grito Rockaid

-así es Hunter y vas a saber el por qué me dicen así ahora- dijo el potro dándole una nalgada a la potranca

-hijo de yegua!- grito Rockaid dándose de trompadas con Buttom otra vez mientras Sweetie observaba

-hay por favor!- grito Spike viendo todo

-¿de que te quejas Spike?, ese nombre te queda bien y más con tu nuevo estilo- dijo Ember dibujándole en un vestido roda con peluca negra larga con labial en los labios

-aaahhhh... no soy niña, no soy niña, no soy niña- dijo Spike comenzando a llorar

-en fin, una vez hecho eso el testigo es trasladado a un nuevo lugar, adiós a Spike di hola a Poly... jajaja... Poly Poliester jajaja- dijo Ember sin par de reírse

-Paint!- grito él bebe dragón

-una vez hecho eso el testigo disfruta de su nueva vida- dijo Ember -con un empleo estable- decía dibujándole en un concierto con ponys alabándolo

-no está nada mal- dijo Spike viendo como el público le aplaudía diciéndole su nombre Poly Poly Poly así que el dragón comenzó a cantar -acereje ja deje jerebere tu deserebe eurota majabi ande wididipi-

-viviendo en un vecindario tranquilo- dijo Paint poniéndolo en un vecindario tranquilo donde lo saludaban

-que tal chicos, hey que bien te ves- dijo Spike saludando a sus vecinos

-y por supuesto no podía faltar la hermosa casa- decía Ember dibujándole una hermosa mansión con todo los lujos y comodidad que tiene

-el programa de protección a testigos es genial- dijo Spike disfrutando de la buena vida desde un sillón inflable en su enorme piscina

-¿más soda mí querida Poly Poliester?- dijo un yegua unicornio con vestido de mariachi y un acento muy campirano muy parecido a Rarity llegando en otro flotador

-por supuesto preciosa- dijo Spike con una copa mientras la yegua le servía

-¿y esta quién es?- pregunto Ember un poco molesta

-ella es Lality, la conocí en uno de mis conciertos y ahora estamos felizmente casados- dijo Spike presumiéndole el anillo que tiene -y ya estamos planeando hacer un hijo y lo haremos esta noche-

-oh Spikeywikey tu si sabes cómo hacer feliz a una dama- dijo Lality dándole un beso haciendo que Paint le diera un tic en el ojo así que comenzó a dibujar a alguien conocido para el dibujo del dragón rechoncho

-te encontré- grito el draconecus ladrón -ahora cobrare me venganza- decía sacando un machete

-aaahhhhhh- grito Spike nadando por su vida mientras el ladrón los perseguía para matarlo por todo el lugar -Paint ayúdame te lo suplico-

-¿porque no le pides a la futura madre de tu hijo que te ayude?- grito Ember levitando un encendedor comenzando a quemar el pizarrón comenzando a incendiarlo –arde, arde, quémate desgraciado buajajajajajajajaja, ¿querías ayuda? pues jodete... eso te pasa por no elegirme a mí- decía Paint riéndose como maniática dándose cuenta que la seguían observando así que recobro la compostura mirando a sus seguidores mientras el pizarrón se quemaba por completo -en fin eso es todo por hoy y si tienen dudas al respecto del tema, pues investiguen y búsquenlo por su cuenta bola de holgazanes que no me pagan lo suficiente en este fic para explicárselos más a detalles- dijo ella molesta -nos vemos en la próxima- decía sonriendo dulcemente mientras las alarmas comenzaron a sonar por el incendio activándose los espesores del techo mojando por completo a la yegua plateada mientras sus ojos comenzaron a brillar tomando una bocanada de aire -me lleva la...-

Regresando a nuestra historia

-woow… tu sí que sabes cómo enseñar a las ponys- dijo Applejack

-te recuerdo que fui maestra antes de ser capitana- dijo Ember -en fin, esto es lo que harán necesito un nuevo nombre para mi hermano-

-yo me encargo de eso- dijo Fluttershy ofreciéndose

-vestuario…- dijo Ember -Rarity-

-déjamelo a mí, tu hermano quedara irreconocible- dijo la modista tomando un cuaderno con su magia comenzando a hacer los diseños

-vivienda- dijo Ember

-¿cómo lo quieres?, ¿lejos o cerca?- pregunto Rainbow

-quiero un lugar donde Gibson no se dé cuenta- dijo Ember

-eso te costara- dijo Rainbow así que Paint saca su billetera lanzándole una tarjeta de crédito a la Pegaso -woow una tarjeta del ImperyCristalExpress-

-¿qué puedo decir?, tengo buen historial- dijo Ember -y asegúrate que no sea una pocilga, no quiero mi hermano viva en un basurero como la que le conseguiste a tu pony ese-

-sí, si ya entendí- dijo Rainbow de mala gana

-la acompañare para que no haga nada tonto- dijo la vaquera

-te lo encargo- dijo Ember

-¿y yo que?- pregunto Pinkie

-Pinkie a ti te toca la tarea más difícil... prepárame un sándwich de queso asado porque me muero de hambre- dijo Ember

-a la orden capitana- dijo Pinkie

-buenos damas, ya tienen trabajo… así que largo nos vemos en la noche- dijo Ember

-a la orden capitana- decían los manes dispersándose dejando a Paint pensativa

-¿por qué hice eso?- pregunto Ember -solo era un dibujo creado por mí, no creo que Spike se vaya lejos, digo es un dragón y tiene derecho de estar con quien sea, además tengo a mi rebaño y entre ellas está el pervertido de Holy, pero ¿por qué actué así?, no estoy celosa… ¿o sí?- decía la capitana

-hola Ember- dijo Spike llegando como si nada, pero rápidamente Ember lo golpea en el brazo -aaahhhh ¿qué te pasa? ¿ahora que hice?-

-escúchame bien pequeño bribón- decía Ember acercándose a el lentamente completamente enojada mientras él bebe dragón retrocedía evitando la furia de la yegua -si veo por un instante que te apartas de mi vida para buscarte una nueva vida, ya que te está buscando un ladrón muy inepto porque lo denunciaste, cambiándote el nombre a Poly Poliester ganándote la fama como cantante teniendo tu enorme mansión con cosas de lujo y una flamante esposa el cual planea darte un hijo tuyo esa misma noche... lo vas lamentar Spike ¿me escuchaste?, te hare tu vida un infierno... así que no te apartes de mí lado... ¿quedo claro?- dijo Ember enojada con sus ojos brillosos

-está bien... lo prometo... estaré contigo siempre- dijo Spike completamente asustado

-por eso te quiero tanto Spike- dijo ella cambiando de actitud dándole un beso en la mejilla alejándose de el yendo a la cocina tarareando una canción mientras Spike se rascaba la cabeza

-¿pero que henos acaba de pasar?- pregunto él bebe dragón -¿qué le pasa ahora?-

-me hiciste enojar!- grito ella a lo lejos

-perdón- dijo Spike disculpándose -maldita loca histérica con gustos raros- balbuceaba

-¿QUE DIJISTE SPIKE?- grito Ember asustando al bebe dragón corriendo a toda prisa ya que la escucho

-nada, nada, nada- gritaba Spike saliendo del cuartel

En las calles de Canterlot

-¿qué quieres hacer?- pregunto Shield -si quieres podríamos ir a las árcade de la esquina, tengo monedas sueltas-

-si ¿porque no?, será un placer patearte el trasero- dijo Alex haciéndole burla

-vaya, vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí?, el caballero de la noche y del demonio- decía una ponyhada cruzándoseles en el camino

-Blossom Cero- dijo Shield

-adiós a la tranquilidad- dijo Alex apuntando con una de sus pistolas -no me estés fregando mujer que no estoy de humor- decía amenazándola

-tranquilo hoy no vengo a molestar, por ahora- decía ella tranquilamente así que Shield le baja el arma

-tranquilo Alex, te recuerdo que ella no es nuestro enemigo- dijo Shield -¿qué andas haciendo?-

-pues tengo el día libre y salí a dar una vuelta a alejarme de los problemas- dijo Blossom

-no eres la única, nosotros también estamos hasta la coronilla con todo esto- dijo Shield

-qué bonito ya decía que esta vieja estaba detrás de todo esto- decía una bella kirin portando una blusa verde llegando completamente furiosa

-¿Blazy?- dijo Shield

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto Blossom

-tú fuiste la razón por la que estos inútiles atacaron a mi primo ¿verdad?- grito Blazy -¿que no nos puedes dejar en paz nadita arpía?-

-haber… en primer lugar yo no he hecho nada al respecto, tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer- dijo Blossom

-ya déjanos en paz, deja en paz a mi familia, por tu culpa gente inocente murió!- grito la kirin

-¿y en algún momento has pensado en los míos?- dijo la pony hada enojándose -todos mis camaradas que murieron por culpa de su familia sádica... yo también perdí seres queridos Blazy Galaxy así que no me salga con esas ridiculeces, usted no es una inocente paloma que digamos, tanto su hermano Kandor y su madre provienen de un linaje de muerte... son unos monstros- dijo Blossom retirándose pero Blazy le detiene el paso

-te prohíbo que menciones a mi madre y mi hermano de esa manera maldita asesina!- grita ella invocando sus vectores así que la pony hada saco una pistola amenazándola

-¿ves a lo que me refiero?, ahora eres un monstro como ellos- dijo Cero despreciándola -una abominación mal parida-

-YA BASTA LAS DOS!- grito Shield interviniendo

-apártate capitán que me voy a quebrar a esta pend...- dijo Blazy

-Blossom no tuvo nada que ver- dijo Alex -fuimos nosotros por órdenes de la princesa Twilight- decía sorprendiendo a la kirin azul de cabello carmesí

-¿Qué?... pero ¿Por qué?- decía Blazy ocultando sus vectores

-creímos que tu papa había matado a Ignos y Twilight cegada por la ira nos mandó para que lo atrapáramos- dijo Shield

-ahí tiene los culpables, disculpa aceptada- dijo Blossom respondiéndole con sarcasmo haciendo enojar a la kirin

-¿en que estaban pensando?, ¿qué mierdas les pasaba por su cabeza?- dijo Blazy

-le sentimos Blazy, en ese momento no sabíamos que Ignos estaba con vida- dijo Shield tratando de tomar sus garras con sus pesuñas pero ella se aleja de el un poco

-dos ponys murieron en ese ataque… Goreline y Elora que era la esposa de mi primo, quedo devastado!- grito la kirin

-perdón Blazy- dijo el caballero de la noche disculpándose con ella

-no tienes por qué disculparte, esas mujeres se buscaron su muerte en primer lugar- dijo Alex molesto

-¿ahora me vas a decir que no sientes pena por nada?- dijo Blazy mirando al mitad demonio -maldito asesino-

-yo le di la oportunidad a esa mujer que se fuera, fui compasivo con ella, las broncas las tenía con tu primo!- grito Alex

-pero el no hizo nada, él es un buen pony!- grito Blazy

-jajaja hablando el burro de orejas... ¿quieres saber lo que tu primito hizo?, ese bastardo balaceo a Ignos en las Tierras del Presidio... estaba indefenso, enfermo, no podía pelear, ese imbécil no le dio piedad y casi lo mata- decía el caballero demonio -Starlight Glimmer lloro porque estaba por fracasar en su misión y era traerlo de vuelta a casa, cosa que desgraciadamente no pudo hacer, ahora esta fuera evitando que un estúpido marino lo mate, no me salgas con eso niña, por esta vez apoyo a la pony hada, ustedes ahora son unos monstros y lo único que traen es muerte y te digo porque casi muero haya gracias a tu primo, en cuando a ti bueno… ¿quieres lo que te recuerde lo que estabas por hacer en Manehatan?-

-pues ya estuvo, ¿quién va a ser la primera víctima de Kaiber?- dijo Blazy furiosa con el -gracias a la tontería que hicieron se unió a mi papa y ahora va por ustedes-

-pues dile a esa abominación que no le tengo miedo y lo estaré esperando con ansias y lo cazare como el demonio que es... no permitiré que ese monstro se acerque a mi familia real- dijo Alex seguro de sí mismo haciendo que la kirin azul se fuera completamente enojada

-Blazy!- grito Shield pero ella uso sus vectores para saltar por los tejados de los edificios alejándose de ahí -¿y ahora a ti que te pasa?- decía molesto

-solo dije la verdad- dijo Alex -no tienes por qué ponerte así-

-pero le dijo sus verdades, nada mal- dijo Blossom felicitando al mitad demonio

-gracias- dijo Alex -(espera… ¿le dije gracias a Blossom?… genial ya me estoy haciendo amigo de ella)- decía en su mente

-y en cambio a su amigo el prófugo no se preocupen, mientras no se aparezca por estos lugares Gibson no lo podrá rastrear- dijo Blossom

-pues me temo que no durara mucho- dijo Mapache llegando

-¿que me tienes Gore?, por favor dime que son buenas noticias- dijo Shield

-pues escuche que hay robo grifos buscando al unicornio- dijo mapache -al parecer ya tienen su ubicación pero no están muy seguros-

-esto me huele al Merobingeano, solo el enviaría esa clase de robots- dijo Shield

-pues si es un escuadrón de chatarra no es nada, Ignos los hará pedazos- dijo Alex

-¿pero cómo lo están rastreando rápidamente?- pregunto Blossom

-ahí viene lo malo y no te va a gustar mucho chiquita- dijo Mapache en tono burlón -¿saben a quién libero Gibson de Arkhampony hace poco?... a Moonside-

-¿Moonside?- dijeron los caballeros y dama al mismo tiempo

-y está en los centros de detención trabajando con el- dijo Gore

-que estúpido es Gibson... ¿cómo se le ocurre liberarlo?- dijo Blossom completamente furiosa yéndose

-iré a seguirla, ustedes avísenles a las princesas- dijo Shield siguiéndola

-¿desde cuándo es líder este tonto?- pregunto Mapache

-no lo sé pero... tiene razón avisémosle a las princesas- dijo Alex

En el Arwing que surcaba los cielos

-no enano… Ignos no estaba en Whinyland, busque en todo el parque pero nada, ¿y tú encontraste algo?- dijo Ventus piloteando la nave solo ya que los demás decidieron separarse para abarcar más terreno y encontrar a Ignos antes que la marine comunicándose por radio

-"nada Ven... en este lugar no hay alma en pena"- dijo Rockaid -"seguiré buscando por todo Applelossa"-

-mantente alerta... ¿que me tienes Brodek?- pregunto Ventus cambiando de señal

-"que la comida de chicaltgo es de la mejor que ha habido, estoy en una taquiza..."-´dijo el pony verde comiendo

-Brodek no estas haya para tragar si no para buscar!- grito Ventus

-"pues eso estoy haciendo, busco en los locales de comida y de paso comer, no quieres venirte para acá"-

-en vez de eso mejor has tu trabajo idiota- dijo Ventus cambiando de señal -ya bastante tengo con Ignos que siempre está tragando... Cooper dime que por lo menos me tienes una buena noticia-

-"Ignos estuvo en Griffonstone, los grifos decían que vieron a un pony con armadura perturbadora en moto, lo vieron comiendo pankegriffos con Gilda"- dijo el vaquero

-es el... ¿y está contigo?- dijo Ventus emocionado

-"nop se fue, no pude llegar a tiempo"- dijo Cooper desilusionando al Pegaso

-¿y por qué los grifos no lo detuvieron?- pregunto Ventus

-"¿estas bromeando? los grifos se asustaron al verlo"- dijo Tennessee -"estoy ahora mismo con Gilda comiendo pankegriffos, saluda Gilda"-

-"hola perdedor"- decía Gilda hablándole

-hola Gilda- dijo Ventus saludándola -¿al menos saben a dónde fue?-

-"ni idea, con eso de que unos robo grifos lo perseguían"- dijo el vaquero

-esperen… ¿robo grifos haya?- pregunto Ventus preocupado

-"eso dice ella"- dijo Tennessee

-"estaba comiendo con el inútil cuando de pronto unos grifos misteriosamente que nunca había visto todos metálicos con engranes, se le acercaron amenazándolo con unas armas bien fregonas disparándole, pero tu amigo invoca un escudo salvándose tanto el cómo mi pellejo lanzando unas dagas… ¿cómo dices que se llamaban vaquerito?"-

-"kunais"- dijo Tennessee

-"si eso, lanzo esas cosas destruyéndoles sus armas de ellos para luego tomar su arma y disparar contra los otros haciendo matando a tres de ellos haciéndolos basura mientras que los otros se ocultaban y disparaba pero Ignos se subió a esa carcacha horrenda y se fue de ahí sin dejar de disparar así que las maquinas lo persiguieron, pero no sin antes pagarme ese unicornio"- dijo Gilda -"dejando el lugar horrible más de lo que ya está"-

-(eso solo puede ser Arpeggio… ¿que estará tramando ahora ese pajarraco?)- decía en su mente -¿es cierto eso Cooper?- pregunto Ventus

-"efectivamente, todo lo que dijo la grifo fue cierto"- dijo Tennessee

-se nos está acabando el tiempo- dijo Ventus piloteando -¿algo más que quieran decirme?-

-"si… antes de que pasara todo eso, me dejo subirme a su carcacha horrenda"- dijo Gilda presumiendo

-hay no jodas- dijo Ventus

-"y fue espectacular, di toda una vuelta por todo Griffonstone"-

-nosotros preocupados por él y el haciendo el tonto- dijo Ventus molesto

-"jajaja looser"- dijo Gilda

-cállate!- grito Ventus

-"¿por qué no vas a Cloudsdale e investigas algo?"- dijo Tennessee

-es lo que no quería, pero no me va a quedar de otra- dijo Ventus

-"lo dices porque abusaste de la capitana"- dijo Tennessee

-(y dale con eso…)- pensó el Pegaso rojo molesto- Cooper!- grito Ventus

-"espera un momento… ¿estás diciendo que ese Pegaso amargado abusó sexualmente de la capitana de los Wonderbolts?, woow sí que eres un maldito suertudo Ventus Fast, ¿quién te conociera?"- decía Gilda

-no abuse de ella… ya vez lo que provocas idiota!- grito Ventus mientras el vaquero se reía -voy a Cloudsdale cambio y fuera- dijo cortando la señal para luego abrir otra -Paint ¿estás ahí?, responde-

-"¿qué pasa cielo?"- dijo Ember hablando -"¿encontraste a Ignos?"-

-tenemos un indicio pero...- dijo Ventus -oye podrías hacerme un favor, ¿podrías venir conmigo a Cloudsdale?, quiero preguntar a alguien... y bueno...-

-"¿quieres que hable con Spitfire?"- dijo Ember

-si bueno… como a ti te respeta más a ti que a mí pues...-

-"pues es obvio, abusaste sexual y psicológicamente de ella"- dijo Ember

-que no abuse de ella carajo, ¿qué parte de eso no entienden?- grito Ventus todo sonrojado -¿puedes venir o no?-

-lo hare si dices por favorcito querida Paint chula, preciosa, unicornio más bella de todo el mundo y el universo entero- dijo Ember pero el Pegaso rechinaba los dientes balbuceando -no te oigo-

-ni creas que te voy a decir esas cosas Paint, cosas cursis solo se las digo a Fluttershy- dijo Ventus apenado – si quieres encontrar a tu hermano me ayudaras-

-está bien… ¿tardaras en llegar?- pregunto ella

-llegare un poco tarde, aun no me aprendo bien los controles de esta cosa y no recuerdo cómo hacerlo volar rápido- dijo Ventus –rayos… llegaría yo aún más rápido con mis propias alas que con esta cosa-

-"bueno... te hare un favor a ti, para activar el nitro presiona el botón que está a tu derecha, es uno verde y brillante al lado de los parámetros de velocidad"- dijo Ember

-botón, botón, aquí está ya lo vi- dijo Ventus

-"presiónalo y volaras rápido… solo no pierdas el control y te estrelles ya que eso es para profesionales"- dijo Ember -"te veo haya"-

-se lo que hago... gracias Paint ahí estaré- dijo Ventus cortando la señal para luego sacar unos lentes negros de su chaleco negro poniéndoselos -ok bebe… ahora vas a saber el porqué me llaman Fast- decía presionando el botón activando el nitro volando a gran velocidad el Arwing –whoooooohooooohoooooo!- decía el Pegaso emocionado surcando los cielos a toda velocidad rumbo a Cloudsdale

De vuelta en el castillo de las hermanas

-bien veamos ¿qué dicen los dados del destino?- decía Pams agitando los dados

-¿en verdad esos simples dados me dirán mi futuro?, se parecen a los dados de mazmorras y ogros que usa mi hermano- dijo Twilight

-no compares los juegos con lo que hare- dijo Pams -te daré un ejemplo, ¿me sucederá algo emocionante en ese castillo?- el carnero lanzo los dados a la mesa viendo las runas y dibujo que había en él, el cual se trataba de una hoja de un árbol

-esto es ridículo- dijo Twilight, pero en eso Pams ve algo brillante tirando en las rocas así que se levanta e investiga

-¿qué te parece?, pero si es una moneda de plata, mi día de suerte, ¿ves que paso algo emocionante?- dijo el carnero pero la alicornio solo suspiro -vamos inténtalo, una vez me dijiste que querías probar cosas nuevas-

-bien lo hare- Twilight tomo los dados con su magia poniéndolos en sus pesuñas comenzando a agitarlos -¿volveré a ver a Ignos?- la alicornio arrojo los dados mostrando las figuras en todas había una calavera en ella -hay no es muerte, eso quiere decir que...- decía preocupada

-no espera eso es bueno, si te salen todos con calaveras significa que un karma cambio, eso quiere decir que lo volverás a ver- le explico el carnero dándole los dados de nuevo a la pony así que ella los agita con fuerza

-¿regresare con él?- dijo Twilight arrojándolos otra vez mostrando ahora mostrando figuras de animales venenosos -todos son criaturas venenosas- dijo observando -salvo esta… haaaaaw es una ardilla-

-en el nombre de la madre naturaleza- dijo Pams aterrándose -no la ardilla, ¿por qué te tuvo que salir la ardilla?-

-espera… ¿me estás diciendo ahora, que una ardilla es mala?- dijo Twilight sin poder creerlo -¿qué significa lo recuperare o no?-

-significa que tendrás muchos problemas con él y peor aún, alguien te lo arrebatara de tu vida- dijo el carnero

-¿Quién?- pregunto Twilight con miedo -¿los Gate, los Galaxy, Violet, Arpeggio, Selina o esos agentes de negro que vinieron hace tiempo en una noche de Nightmare y lo confundieron con unos de sus extraterrestres perdidos y se lo querían llevar solo porque se disfrazó como ovni?- dijo Twilight –no tienes idea por lo que tuve que pasar para sacarlo de ahí-

-ninguno de ellos- dijo el carnero observando los dados –será una yegua-

-¿una yegua?- dijo Twilight -¿qué yegua?-

-no lo sé, los dados no dan la gran cosa- dijo el carnero -solo sé que aparecerá una yegua, no dice ni cuándo ni dónde llegara- la alicornio tomo un respiro sintiendo un poco de preocupación -mejor enfócate ahora y no en el mañana, veo que tienes otra pregunta en mente- la alicornio tomo los dados una vez más y pregunto lo siguiente

-¿por qué Gibson odia a Ignos?- la alicornio los arroja mostrándose ahora un corazón roto, signos de interrogación, una flama, unas espadas cruzadas y una flecha que apuntaba al sur- ¿qué dice?- el carnero observo

-que la respuesta que buscas no está aquí, sal de tu madriguera y encontraras la respuesta- dijo Pams

-eso era lo no quería hacer- dijo Twilight frustrada

-pero debes hacerlo, una batalla se aproxima y parece que tu amigo correrá un grave peligro- dijo Pams preocupando un poco a la alicornio de la amistad

En Cloudsdale

-Fast, quita tu horrible porquería de mi pista!- grito Spitfire con la capitana Paint

-no es una porquería capitana se llama Arwing y este es el avión oficial de los caballeros y la puedo poner ahí donde se me pegue la regalada gana quiera o no- dijo Ventus arriba de la nave disfrutando del paisaje haciendo enojar a la Pegaso flameada

-vas a lastimar a algún Pegaso con esa cosa estúpido!- grito ella

-bla, bla, bla, bla…- decía Ventus imitándola

-ya los dos compórtense- dijo Ember callándolos

-el empezó- dijo Spitfire

-porque ella me molesto primero- dijo Ventus bajando de la nave acercándose a ella

-yaaa!- grito Ember – ¿así que no sabes nada de el?-

-lo siento capitana, envié a mis hombres hace poco pero no encontraron nada- dijo Spitfire haciendo que Ember se sintiera triste -pero no se ponga así ya vera que todo se solucionara, Rainbow me conto por lo que está pasando y sabe que siempre puede contar con mi apoyo-

-gracias- dijo Ember sonriendo de nuevo

-esos son los ánimos que me gusta ver de usted- dijo Spitfire -el amor que tiene por su hermano es tan grande que no se podrá romper, hasta la muerte le será imposible-

-que cursi-

-tu muérete!- grito la Pegaso a Ventus quien le saco la lengua haciendo que Paint se soplara el mechón de su cabello haciendo señas de "hay estos niños"

-Spitfire mira estoy por lograr mi propia reimplosion sónica!- gritaba Soarin volando a toda prisa mientras sus demás compañeros los observaban apoyándolo -si lo logro se lo restregare a la estrellada de Dash-

-que tonto, como si pudiera hacerlo- dijo Ventus observando todo desde la pista

-¿qué haces?, te dije que no lo hicieras te vas a lastimar!- grito la capitana mientras Ember se emocionaba al verlo sacando algo típico de ella

-HOLA SOARIN!- grito Ember sacando su megáfono asustando a los pegasos que estaban con ella

-aaaaahhhh-

-Paint no hagas eso- dijo Ventus asustado

-capi..ta...na- decía el Pegaso mirándola así que Ember invoca sus alas sombrías para volar y verlo mejor

-PUEDES HACERLO, YO CREO EN TI!- decía ella animándolo mientras el Pegaso no dejaba de ver su belleza

-jajajaja... ella... creeee... en miiii- decía riendo y suspirando como idiota mientras le salían corazones de su cabeza

-Soarin cuidado con la...- no termino lo que iba a decir Spitfire ya que el muy idiota se mete en la turbina del Arwing escuchándose un grito aterrador

-aaaa mi cara, mi cuerpooooaaaaahhhrrggg, mis tripas que dolor- todos los pegasos que estaban ahí se acercaron viendo como el Pegaso salía de la turbina completamente lastimado con uniforme roto y ensangrentado por las navajas que había de la turbina

-Soarin!- grito Spitfire mientras dos Wonderbolts lo levantaban

-estoy... bien...- dijo el Pegaso herido -no... lo… pude... hacer...-

-cuanto lo siento encanto, estabas tan cerca- dijo Ember aterrizando cerca de el -pero no te preocupes... sé que lo harás para la próxima- decía ella dándole un beso en la mejilla

-jajajajaja- aquel pony rio como idiota otra vez soltando un chorro de sangre de la nariz para luego terminar desmayado

-¿cielo estas bien?- dijo Ember preocupada

-que estúpido- dijo Spitfire mientras los Wonderbolts se reían de él mirando con odio a cierto Pegaso rojo ya que no le hizo caso a las advertencias

-jejeje ehhh…- dijo Ventus un poco apenado –pensándolo bien no es un buen lugar para que este el Arwing así que... ahorita mismo lo quito- decía yéndose a la nave a toda prisa

-Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaast!- gritaba Spitfire escuchándose su grito por todo Cloudsdale

En alguna parte una feroz lucha acaba de terminar

-dile a tu jefe que si quiere un pedazo de mí que venga el mismo- dijo Ignos con un robo grifo en el suelo pisándolo con fuerza

-se lo dirá, pero al final la muerte vendrá por ti- dijo el robot todo dañado

-¿quién te envió… Violet o Arpeggio?- pregunto Ignos así que el robot comenzó a reírse

-ya tenemos tu ubicación, solo espéralo y veras- dijo el robot así que Ignos sacó su pistola disparándole en la cabeza hasta desactivarlo por completo manchándose de aceite su armadura, el unicornio vio todo el destrozo que había hecho todos los robo grifos que lo persiguieron estaban hechos pedazos

-woow hora sí que te pasaste- dijo Trevor apareciéndose

-solo son tuercas y tornillos ¿qué esperabas?- dijo Ignos yéndose a la moto subiéndose en ella -¿qué haces aquí?, te dije que no te quería volver a ver-

-¿aun sigues molesto por eso?- dijo el pequeño Trevor siguiéndolo -lo siento- pero el unicornio no dijo nada y encendió la moto para poder irse -bien si no me vas a decir nada adelante total no te necesito- dijo Trevor preparándose para volar

-...- Ignos lo vio sin decirle nada

-me iré al horizonte a disfrutar de la vida, tal vez vaya a Acapulcolt, siempre he querido ir ahí- dijo el niño preparándose para irse en otra dirección, pero el unicornio no le dirigía la palabra -estoy extendiendo mis alas- dijo el enano pero nada -estoy calentándolas arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo- su papa seguía igual -me largo para nunca más volver a verte, fue divertido verte… pero la vida sigue es hora de ser independiente y vivir por mi cuenta, ojala encuentres tu redención sin mí- dijo el potrillo pero su papa seguía igual –adiós- el enano emprendió vuelo para nunca más volver así que el unicornio respiro profundamente diciéndole lo siguiente

-oye...- no termino lo que iba a decir ya que Trevor a toda prisa regreso abrazándole la cintura

-no quiero irme!- grito Trevor -por favor no me dejes ir- decía con los ojos llorosos estilo anime

-dijiste que quería volar por tu cuenta- dijo Ignos

-¿a quien engaño?, mírame soy solo un niño, me pierdo fácilmente en las calles, un día me perdí en Whinyland y mi mama me tuvo que buscar por ocho horas estaba en el basurero, no sé cómo llegue ahí, y luego un día me perdí en la granja Apple durante tres días, no me buscaron hasta que me encontraron en el gallinero, todas la gallinas estaban picándome, desde ese entonces les he tenido un gran miedo no me puedo acercar a ellas, después la escuela nos llevó a las grutas de Cacahuamilpa y no te imaginaras lo que tuve que hacer para sobrevivir, quiero a mi mama, por favor no me abandones- decía Trevor

-está bien, puedes quedarte conmigo solo te pido una cosa- dijo Ignos

-¿qué cosa?- pregunto Trevor limpiándose las lágrimas de felicidad pero esa felicidad cambio ya que su papa comenzó a estrangularlo con todas sus fuerzas

-mantén cerrada la boca, ya bastante tengo con escuchar las voces de culpas y al otro yo hablando escuincle del demonio- dijo Ignos así que el pequeño puso su pesuña en su boca fingiendo que fuera un cierre mientras era asfixiado por su loco padre soltándolo finalmente –bien… ahora esfúmate quiero estar solo-

-como órdenes capitán- dijo Trevor emocionado -solo una cosa-

-¿que?-

-¿que ibas a decirme?- pregunto Trevor para después poner una sonrisa pícara -estabas preocupado por mi ¿verdad?, lo sabía no puedes vivir sin mí, si me necesitas no sabes lo feliz que me pone-

-yo no te iba a decir eso- dijo Ignos

-¿entonces?- pregunto Trevor

-Acapulcolt es en la otra dirección- dijo Ignos metiéndole un zape, arrancando su moto dejando al niño con una cara de wtf

-oye espérame!- grito Trevor volando a toda prisa para alcanzarlo mientras se iba uno de los grifos aún estaba con vida disparando un dardo de su boca pegándose a la moto

En la mansión del Merobingeano

-ya te tengo Ignos jajaja- decía Violet viendo en un mapa transparente enorme su ubicación

En los centros de detención

-no ganaras nada Moonside- dijo Cero hablando en la oficina del unicornio gris

-ganare mi libertad, me hicieron un trato justo- dijo el unicornio gris -quiero cambiar Blossom por eso estoy haciendo esto... por nosotros-

-no hay nada entre nosotros, eso se acabó- dijo Cero -Gibson solo te está usando porque lo quiere matar ¿eso quieres realmente?-

-a mí no me importa el unicornio ese, él se lo busco, masacro a gente inocente- dijo Moonside

-¿y tú qué?- dijo Cero

-yo lo hice por un bien mayor, entiéndelo esa gente no merece piedad eran escoria criminal- grito el

-todos merecen ser juzgados, debemos demostrarle al mundo que matar no es la solución- dijo ella, en eso una clave morse comenzó a llegarle al unicornio gris el cual lo recibió anotando todo en una hoja diciendo lo siguiente "encontré al unicornio te envió las coordenadas cuando llegue la marine el estará muerto gracias a mí, con amor Violet"

-idiota- dijo Moonside mientras la pony hada lo seguía viendo -si me disculpas ahora Blossom me iré a conseguirme mi libertad que me prometieron-

-¿ya lo encontraste?- pregunto Cero pero el unicornio gris no dijo nada y se fue saliendo de su oficina, así que la comandante lo sigue -Moonside... si de verdad aún hay bondad en ti... no lo hagas, ¿sabes lo que le va hacer?-

-vuelve conmigo entonces- suplico Moonside

-no puedo- dijo Cero -no después de todo lo que me hiciste, el daño que sufrí por ti, lee mis labios no lo voy a hacer-

-¿hacer que amiguis?- dijo Nova llegando desde otro corredor -¿que me tienes asesino?-

-llévame con tu hermano- dijo el unicornio gris sonriéndole así que la oficial sonrió tomándolo de su hombro desapareciendo mágicamente

En el despacho de Gibson

-bien Moonside- dijo Gibson sonriendo malvadamente sentado en su sofá –Nova-

-¿si hermano?- decía ella

-dale la libertad que se merece- dijo Gibson levantándose –y mientras haces eso yo me iré de cacería-

-como digas- dijo Nova

-fue un placer ayudarte- dijo Moonside sonriendo malvadamente

Ya afuera del lugar

-hijo de yegua- dijo Shield -ya lo encontró-

-si ahora él es libre y su amigo morirá- dijo Blossom preocupada –será mejor que le digas a las princesas, yo tratare de sacarle la información a nova-

-¿pero cómo?- pregunto el caballero nocturno

-déjamelo a mí- dijo ella sonriendo malvadamente, así que Shield no dijo nada más y salió corriendo al castillo dejándola sola

En el castillo las hermanas estaba ahí reunidas en el salón del trono con Mapache y Alex contadores lo sucedido para luego entrar Shield contándoles su anécdota

-se nos adelantó- dijo Celestia -demonios- dijo ella molesta sentada en su silla

-tenemos que apresurar las cosas hermana- dijo Luna

-ojala el plan de la capitana funcione- dijo Shield

-¿y ahora que hacemos?- pregunto Mapache

-vigilen a Gibson, necesitamos saber su jugada y a ¿dónde va?- ordeno Luna

-como quisiera romperle la cara a ese maldito- dijo Alex

-tendrás tu momento- dijo Celestia -lo que necesitamos ahora es encontrar a Ignos antes de que sea tarde, llamare a los otros para que regresen-

-¿y qué hacemos con Moonside?- pregunto mapache -no podemos dejarlo libre-

-Gore tiene razón, quizás no sea bueno peleando pero tiene una mente perversa, ese sujeto es muy peligroso como para que ande por ahí suelto- dijo Luna

-pídele a tus soldados que lo vigilen, Ignos es nuestra prioridad- dijo Celestia -luego nos encargaremos de ese unicornio malvado-

-como digas hermana- dijo Luna abandonando la sala

-los demás regresemos al cuartel- dijo Celestia

-si princesa- dijeron los caballeros al unísono yéndose con ella al cuartel

En el cuartel de los Gate

-el cargamento de especias llegara en las afueras de los pegasos, son trece toneladas ya saben qué hacer con ellas- dijo Dharak hablando con el cuarteto de villanos

-no puedo creer que tenga que rebajarme a esto, vender especias por dinero… ¿acaso tengo cara de traficante?- dijo Whitegate molesto golpeando la mesa donde estaba –hacer el estúpido trabajo que hace Galaxy para sobrevivir-

-relájate hermano, son como los viejos tiempos, así fue como empezamos tu y yo ¿lo recuerdas?- dijo su hermano robótico pintando garabatos a unos folletos de se busca de Ignos divirtiéndose mucho

-relax boss, Megahorn y yo nos haremos cargo de eso, my solders- dijo el seapony

-¿quieres dinero?, ahí lo tienes solo trabaja holgazán- dijo el reptiliano haciendo papeleo

-y hablando de Galaxy ¿qué haremos con él?- pregunto Megahorn – ¿ya podemos borrarlo del mapa?- le pregunto al reptiliano quien termino de hacer lo que tenía que hacer poniéndolo todo en un portafolio que tenia

-tendré que verlo con la presidenta Coldbreak y justamente tengo una junta con ella en este mismo momento para darle mi reporte- dijo el reptil –hasta entonces no hagan nada indebido, consigan dinero y eviten problemas o se las verán conmigo- dijo Dharak con un tono molesto intimidándolos un poco todos a excepción de Black quien seguía pintando las caras los carteles de se busca así que Dharak a la brava le quita la última hoja –y tu Black practica… tus nuevas actualizaciones- dijo el reptiliano guardando el cartel de se busca en el maletín

-ok ok… aguafiestas- dijo Black

-y como estamos en guerra con ese alterado… y los demás necesitamos un nuevo territorio para poder reabastecernos- dijo Gate tomando unos mapas de Equestria –un nuevo cuartel-

-has lo que quieras, solo no se metan en problemas- dijo Dharak levantándose de su lugar acomodándose la corbata roja de su traje –bueno señores me retiro- aquel reptiliano se fue dejando solos al cuarteto de malos

-Straam, Megahorn recojan el cargamento y tu Black esfúmate que necesito concentrarme y no quiero que me molesten-

-si señor- decían el minotauro y marino retirándose mientras su hermano también se fue desapareciendo mágicamente dejando al alicornio negro solo para poder pensar tranquilamente para hacer su siguiente jugada

En una parte desconocida en una sala donde había unos archiveros

-hay por dios... hay por dios- decía Shunk complemente asustado al descubrir una cosa que le llego a perturbar bastante -con razón lo quiere matar, tengo que llevar esta información a Ventus cuando antes- el pony detective pone todo lo que descubrió en un portafolio para después hacer aparecer una puerta mágica entrando en ella llegando a otra parte –aaaahhhhh!- desgraciadamente Shunk por lo asustado que estaba termino en otro lugar -al menos no me dolió... ehhh... este no es el cuartel, ¿dónde estoy?- dijo Shunk viendo abajo llenándose de miedo aun

-quítate de mi!- grito Rarity asustando a su gata opal el cual esta gata se enoja lanzándose a Rarity arañándola ya que la despertaron bruscamente –aaaahhh!- quien esta grito de dolor

-rayos- dijo Shunk quitándose de ella mientras Rarity aun con la gata pegada en su cuerpo ya que le seguía arañando miraba al pony con odio

-tuuuu!- grito ella lanzándose con los ojos inyectados de ira

-tiempo fuera, tiempo fuera!- grito Shunk pidiendo piedad así que la unicornio se detiene -señorita Rarity yo entiendo que me odia, le he dicho gorda, loca, histérica, reina del drama y sobre todo hija de Godzilla-

-¿me estas comparando con Godzilla grosero?- grito Rarity -y tu deja de arañarme!- gritaba a la gata enojándose más lastimando a la pony -no opal bastaaaaaa- decía ella cayendo al suelo tratando de quitársela

-pero es importante créame, tengo que reunirme con Ventus la vida de Ignos corre peligro- dijo Shunk mientras Rarity quitaba a opal con su magia levitándola mientras la mascota seguía enojada

-¿Ignos?- dijo Rarity calmándose por un momento

-si en este portafolio contiene ¿el porque Gibson odia a Ignos?- dijo Shunk

-¿en serio?- dijo Rarity –déjame verlo-

-lo siento solo Ventus puede... aaaahhhhhhrrrgggg- no termino lo que iba a decir el detective ya que Rarity le arroja a Opal quien seguía furiosa comenzando a arañar a Shunk -en la cara no que soy actor aaaarrrhhhhhhgggggg-

-no te lo estoy pidiendo- dijo Rarity tomando el portafolio abriéndolo -cualquier cosa relacionado con mi bombón tengo que saberlo- decía revisando lo que tenía comenzando a leer los papeles que había, dándole una hojeada mientras Shunk seguía luchando con opal -¿quieres callarte?, intento leer- decía leyendo -estoy es pura basura no hay nada relacionado con Ignos-

-sigue mirando- dijo Shunk todo arañado quitándose el sombrero metiendo a la gata quien no dejaba de maullarle –lo siento nena pero esta es una batalla que no podrás ganar jajaja- decía Shunk riendo malvadamente todo arañado la cara salvo su máscara que seguía intacta

-¿esto es…?- Rarity encontró un periódico de hace muchos años -accidente en una convención de científicos- decía viendo la foto y el desastre que hubo -varios ponys resultaron gravemente heridos y otros murieron trágicamente, puras tonterías veo ahí, ¿eso es lo único que conseguiste?... ¿qué tiene que ver con...?, ohh un libro- Rarity encontrando un viejo libro ahí ojeándolo -"querido diario hoy es un día especial porque me voy a..." esto es un diario con el nombre de... Aeling... ¿quién es Aeling?-

-la causa de todo esto- dijo Shunk conteniendo a la gata poniendo un cojín encima para que se tranquilizara -le la última hoja- la unicornio blanca obedece viendo ahí una foto

-qué bonita pareja- dijo Rarity conmovida por ellos

-lee la última página- dijo el pony así que comenzó a leer un poco el diario pero al hacerlo

-aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhrrrggg… por dios... no, no, no, no, no, no, nooooooo... ahora si me lo van a matar- decía Rarity completamente aterrada -no es verdad-

-si es verdad- dijo Shunk aventando a la gata a otra parte -mira el periódico en la parte derecha en la foto- Rarity observo solo para...

-aaaahhhhhhhhrrrgggg no es cierto- grito Rarity haciendo un drama –nooo!-

-siii!- dijo Shunk

-nooo!-

-siii-

-nooo!-

-que si hija de Godzilla- dijo Shunk -yo tampoco puedo creerlo, pero ahí está y si no me crees aquí te tengo otra prueba- dijo sacando otro documento

-deja de aterrarme!- grito la unicornio blanca dando vueltas y vueltas -¿y ahora que hacemos?-

-ir al cuartel y decírselo a Fast- dijo Shunk

-me parece buena idea vamos- dijo Rarity pero en eso

-miaaaauu- opal ataca a Shunk por la revancha

-aaaarrrhhhh mi cara, mendiga gata quítate!- grito Shunk pero Rarity los separa con su magia

-este no es momento de que juegues con mi gata Shunk- dijo Rarity saliendo de la boutique a toda prisa con un Shunk completamente lastimado dejando a la gata quien concilio por fin el sueño que buscaba

Regresando con el unicornio loco, en una parte boscosa donde había hojas cayéndose debido al que el otoño estaba comenzando Ignos se detiene por dos caminos así que debía decidir si tomar el de la derecha o izquierda pero en eso Trevor se le aparece sonriéndole angelicalmente

-¿qué quieres?- pregunto Ignos

-¿vas a ir a donde te dijo Glimmer?- pregunto Trevor

-...- Ignos no dijo nada y tomo el camino de la derecha

-tomare eso como un si- dijo siguiéndolo en el aire ya más adelante se detiene por unos momentos -¿qué pasa?- pregunto el pero Ignos le hizo la señas de que se callara de pronto comenzó a sentir unas vibraciones en la moto así que se bajó de ella tomando el bastón observando el entorno sintiendo más vibraciones

-ocúltate- dijo Ignos haciendo que Trevor sin renegar se esfumara, en eso las vibraciones se hicieron más fuertes así que preparo su lanza para prepararse para lo que viene, de pronto una araña robótica enorme de color negro con líneas rojas aparece frente al unicornio liderado por

-jajaja finalmente te encuentro Ignos Nigth, hoy sentirás mi venganza- dijo Violet en la cabeza del arácnido manejándolo lanzándole hacia el unicornio quien este se preparaba para el combate ¿qué sucederá ahora? Ignos ganara… no se pierdan nuestro próximo capitulo

De vuelta al estudio luego de la culminación del episodio

-woow, en serio woooow, fue increíble- dijo Vulcan feliz -quiero ver el siguiente- decía emocionado disparando con sus armas como loco cayéndole escombros encima

-tranquilo robot tarado, el capítulo aun esta en postproducción- dijo Ember metiéndole un zape para que se calmara -bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado-

-fue muy bueno- dijo Shunk con la charolo de comida vacía -lástima que los demás no lo vieron por esta estúpida pelea de shipping - los ponys vieron que todos estaban noqueados debido a la lucha que se armo

-SweetHunter- dijo Silverwolf en el suelo golpeando a Comet Galaxy ya débil

-Twinos- dijo Comet pateándolo con asiento encima de el

-¿y a mí porque me meten en esto?, si a mí me gusta el bropie- dijo Brodek117

-cállate- decían los autores al unísono mientras que un alicornio se desprendió del techo cayendo mal herido

-mi cara- dijo Holy Blade todo ensangrentado tirado enfrente de la pantalla -adoro esa mujer- decía desmayándose otra vez

-tengo una pregunta- pregunto Discord apareciéndose de repente mientras Vulcan lo saludaba el cual el draconecus también hizo lo mismo -¿cómo es que Opal te rasgo la cara sin siquiera dañar tu mascara?-

-soy Shunk Kisaragui y... eso es algo que también me gustaría saber- dijo Shunk preguntándose lo mismo -un misterio en otro misterio fascinante-

-¿y bien robot tarado te divertiste mucho hoy?- pregunto Ember

-por supuesto que sí, este lugar esta de locos, no solo estuve con esta belleza si no que vi un capitulo antes de que saliera al público... es el mejor día de mi vida- dijo Vulcan -solo falta aparecer en la saga-

-hay querido- dijo Ember dándole unas palmaditas en las mejillas -eso nunca va a suceder- dijo ella

-claro que podría, en estos momentos mis amigos y yo estamos produciendo la historia de Mike Bluer en Amistad Multiuniversal, ya tenemos los primero capítulos si quieres le dijo al Silverwolf que te meta, total metimos al White Wolf a Lucia y a Wright en la anteriores historias

-eso es verdad- dijo Discord -y fue idea tuya- le decía a Ember

-querido digo muchas cosas sin sentido, nunca creí que fueran a meter mis ideas- dijo Ember riéndose –además si me meto en la saga de Pestebluer y sus Power Rangers…-

-que no son Power Rangers!- grito el lobo mientras Comet lo golpeo para callarlo

-si como sea, les robaría el protagonismo y le daría envidia a muchas yeguas sobre todo a esa pirómana rara y la arquera ciega y la hija de gasparin y esa ninja médico que no sirve para nada y sobre todo a la alicornio sombría la aprendiz patética de Luna-

-woow se ve que a todo le pones mote- dijo Vulcan

-es mi súper poder- dijo Ember -bueno amigos es hora terminar así que hagamos las preguntas juntos ¿que pasara ahora con Twilight e Ignos?, ¿volverán?

-¿quién es la presidenta Coldbreak que menciono Dharak a los demás?- dijo Vulcan

-¿qué es lo que descubrió Shunk al ver la verdad en Gibson?- dijo Discord

-y lo más importante de todo… ¿Gibson lograra su cometido y matara a Ignos?- dijo Shunk

-¿y que tramara Moonside ahora que es libre?- dijo Holy todo moribundo

-¿y que shipping ganara?-

-cállate- dijo Comet callando al lobo con otro golpe -Twinos ganara-

-en el próximo capitulo "En las garras del depredador", no se lo pueden perder- dijo Paint

-y para terminar llega la pregunta del día- dijo Discord -alguien tiene alguna pregunta para el publico

-yo tengo una… ¿qué pasaría si un Blackgate o el Dragón Max estuviera en el universo del jefe?- dijo Vulcan

-no es mala pregunta- dijo Discord

-que esa sea la pregunta del día, ¿Qué pasaría si un Blackgate o el Dragón Max estuviera en el universo de pestebluer?- dijo Ember –obvio habrá muerte-

-muerte- dijo Discord

-muerte- dijo Holy todo herido

-muerte- dijo brodek117 –un cupcake- decía viendo uno a lado tratando de agarrando pero con el cuerpo lastimado intentaba agarrarlo con la lengua –vamos preciosa ven a mí-

-que crueles son- dijo Silverwolf

-sí que mueran todos, arriba el Twinos- dijo Comet Galaxy

-pues estos dos no son villanos ordinarios, estos seres del mal han trascendido a lo largo de la saga de los caballeros reales convirtiéndose en una entidades malévolas que solo desean una cosa… ver arder el mundo- decía el detective seriamente

-lo que él dijo, habrá muerte- dijo Discord

-dejen sus análisis y teorías y respuestas en la caja de comentarios, soy Ember Paint y nos vemos hasta la próxima chau- dijo Ember despidiéndose lanzando un beso al publico quien estuvo durante el capitulo


	76. En las garras del depredador

**_*Capitulo 76: En las garras del depredador_**

En los bosques una batalla había comenzado

-vamos Ignos deja de moverte solo quiero darte un abrazo un enorme, bello y doloroso abrazo- dijo Violet manejando su araña robot intentando aplastar a Ignos con sus patas, pero este esquivaba las patas alejándose de ella -te tengo!- grito ella saltando en el aire intentando aplastarlo, pero para desgracia de ella desaparece mágicamente apareciendo enfrente de ella todo serio, aquel pony con su lanza acciona un botón el cual la punta de la lanza comenzó a girar arrojándosela a ella el cual atravesó toda la cabeza de la araña destruyendo todos sus circuitos de adentro comenzando a soltar chispas -¿qué rayos?- dijo Violet viendo como su robot comenzó a explotar

-estas acabada- era lo único que dijo Ignos observando como el robot voló en mil pedazos saliendo Violet disparada en el aire cayendo al suelo toda chamuscada y quemada

-¿pero... pero... como?,... si yo estaba paw pum kapoww y tu... zoom, whooo... se supone debía destruirte- se preguntaba Violet mientras Ignos recobraba la lanza para después llamar su moto el cual el vehículo se acercó a el

-si te vuelvo a ver... no seré tan compasivo contigo ¿entendiste?- decía Ignos subiéndose a la moto marchándose de ahí mientras Violet se preguntaba ¿cómo paso tan rápido?, pero en eso unos escombros que eran los restos de la araña iban a caerle encima

-genial- dijo Violet invocando una sombrilla para protegerse al mismo tiempo los escombros cayeron mientras Ignos se alejaba del lugar

-¿por qué no acabaste con ella?- pregunto el pequeño Trevor apareciéndose en versión pequeñita sentado en los hombros de su padre

-por qué no vale la pena- dijo Ignos alejándose mientras en los cielos una figura misteriosa lo observaba el cual se alejó de ahí

En la casa de seguridad de Blazy

-ya escuincla no te pongas así- dijo Selina quien tenía a su hijo en los jardines de la casa de la kirin

-es que me da rabia lo que hicieron los caballeros- dijo Blazy -sobre todo ese mitad demonio diciéndome que los Galaxy somos la causa por lo que está pasando el reino- decía ella dando vueltas a la manzana -y encima de eso la pony hada se veía seria, pero dentro lo disfrutaba la imbécil esa-

-algún día tu papa se hará cargo de ella- dijo Selina mientras el pequeño Rotox se comía el cabello de su mama

-parece que tu hijo ya tiene hambre- dijo Blazy conmoviéndose al verlo -eres un tragoncito ¿verdad?- decía chiqueándolo haciéndolo reír, olvidándose lo que ocurrió

-por cierto ya te tengo unas buena noticias, ya tenemos un socio para nuestro negocio- dijo Selina

-¿en serio?- dijo Blazy -¿y de quien se trata?-

-es un amigo quien conocí en mi infancia- dijo Selina -se llama Dagger Spectral, era mi vecino, sus padres se llevaban bien con mis hermanos-

-¿y qué paso?, ¿por qué no lo volviste a ver?- pregunto Blazy

-la distancia escuincla, la distancia… ellos se mudaron luego de que se enteraran de lo que hacían mis hermanos, es lo malo de este negocio, pierdes amigos y acabas haciendo enemigos- decía con tristeza la batpony

-¿y a que se dedica tu amiguito ese?- pregunto Blazy

-resulta que Dagger trabaja ahora en una empresa muy importante y famosa... pero de noche hace negocios muy sucios-

-¿qué tan sucios?- pregunto la kirin

-ni te imaginas- dijo la batpony

-¿y tu amigo cree que pueda ayudarnos?- pregunto la kirin

-ya le envié un telegrama, solo queda cuestión de esperar... créeme escuincla le va a dar un gusto al verme... vamos a hacer asquerosamente millonarias- dijo Selina riéndose -y tú ya deja de comerte mi cabello revoltoso este- decía la batpony dándole una lluvia de besos a su hijo quien este reía

En el cuartel de los caballeros

-Paint!- grito Rarity llegando con Shunk Kisaragui y Spike –Paint!- decía asustada ella viendo a la yegua desde un visor en la sala de entrenamiento el cual era una sala circular, color gris con reflectores alrededor ese lugar, tenía toda clase de ejercicios para los que están capacitados, ella estaba lanzando espadas a unos platillos con cuchillas intentando golpearla pero ella esquivaba y contraatacaba destruyendo todos ellos –Paint!- decía Rarity presionando el botón para activar el altavoz

-Rarity, ¿qué sucede?- dijo Ember deteniendo el entrenamiento mientras la yegua entraba con el detective -hola Shunk... ¿qué haces con Rarity?, ¿acaso la insultaste otra vez?, ¿o la espiaste mientras se bañaba?, que pervertido eres, pensé que eso solo lo hacia Holy- dijo ella haciendo sonrojar al detective

-ninguna de las dos- dijo Shunk –descubrí algo terrible y necesito hablar con Ventus de inmediato, es sobre lo que me encargo-

-Ven aun no llega, fue a recoger a los demás caballeros reales, ya no deben tardar en volver- dijo Celestia apareciéndose -¿qué te encargo Fast?-

-créame es algo que no le va a gustar- dijo Shunk Kisaragui preocupado

-¿tiene algo que ver con mi hermano?- pregunto Paint

-eso dice Rarity- dijo Spike sin tener idea de lo que ocurre -¿qué tan grave puede ser?-

Ya en la mesa de reuniones

-aaaaaahhhhhhh!- grito Spike como loco luego de haber escuchado lo que descubrió Shunk

-eso mismo yo también, dije aaahhhh- grito Rarity

-ahora si lo van a matar- dijo Spike

-eso mismo digo yo- dijo Rarity comenzando a llorar -mi pobre Ignos tan lindo que era-

-¿Shunk estas completamente seguro de esto?- Celestia tenía una cara "hay por favor esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto"

-absolutamente- dijo Shunk -princesa esto es grave, si ese sujeto encuentra a Ignos... se lo va a llevar la calaca- dijo Shunk

-¿y tú qué opinas de todo esto Paint?- pregunto Spike pero Paint estaba tranquila como si nada

-que me importa un carajo en lo más mínimo- dijo Ember viendo el periódico desde hace tiempo que encontró el detective y el diario y las otras pruebas que encontró

-¿cómo puedes decir eso Paint?... si Gibson-

-no me importa Rarity, sea lo que sea que haya hecho mi hermano no me interesa y ni me importa si hizo sufrir a Gibson o no, eso fue en el pasado y lo que importa ahora es el hoy, ese tarado se metió con lo más preciado para mí y si le llega a hacer algo aunque sea tocarle un solo pelo, castrare a ese imbécil con mi sable- dijo Ember golpeando la mesa -además estas pruebas no demuestran nada, no dice la causa del accidente y todo el rollo que pruebas demuestras que Ignos tuvo la culpa de ese accidente, fue hace años quizás el ya no lo recuerda-

-eso tendría sentido- dijo Shunk pensativo

-Paint yo sé que fue hace años pero aun así...-

-Celestia no me interesa y ni creas que voy a sentir lastima por Gibson- dijo Ember -cuando lleguen los caballeros vamos a ver que hacemos, ahora si me disculpan iré a tomar una siesta en lo que llegan- decía la unicornio plateada retirándose a su habitación

-¿pueden creer lo que dice?- dijo Spike

-digas lo que diga a ella, a mí me preocupa- dijo Rarity

-estoy de acuerdo contigo- dijo Celestia -ojala encontremos a Ignos antes de que él lo haga-

Mientras tanto en otra parte

-mira mijito- dijo Aspros con una camisa roja y su sombrero de vaquero abrazando a dos yeguas de color blanca con crin larga verde limón y la otra color café con la crin toda trenzada color avellana muy guapas y todo eso entrando al departamento donde estaba su sobrino -me conseguí a estas bellezas a buen precio por una noche y hacen lo que sea y cuando digo lo que sea lo que sea-

-está bien tío- decía Kaiber intentando levitar una cuchara pero no podía hacerlo -carajo no puedo- decía desesperándose

-cálmate Kaiber no es fácil a tu papa y mi nos tomó nuestro tiempo perfeccionar nuestro poder y al final valió la pena- dijo Aspros tronándose la garras apareciendo una flama en ella sorprendiendo a las damas -y puedo hacer muchas cosas más- dijo coqueteándoles

-ya estoy cansado de estar sentado sin hacer nada… quiero vengarme... quiero hacer sufrir a los caballeros por haber matado a Elora- dijo Kaiber completamente molesto -pero no puedo ni si quiera levantar una maldita cuchara-

-no te me angusties, ya tendrás tu venganza en estos momentos no podemos hacer nada- dijo Aspros -necesitamos dinero, personal, dinero, armas, dinero, especias y dinero... con decirte que mi cabeza no vale ni cinco monedas-

-¿entonces qué hacemos?- pregunto Kaiber

-ya conseguí un escondite, ahí nos armaremos a lo grande y vamos contra todos nuestros enemigos con los Gates, los caballeros, Arpeggio todos van a caer ya verás mijo- dijo Aspros así de serio sin soltar a sus viejas -pero sobre todo el caballero que se atrevió a encerrarme tras las rejas, ni creas que se me ha olvidado lo que me hizo el perro ese, ojala y siga sufriendo el cab...-

De vuelta con el unicornio trastornado, loco, frio y... pues que esperaban su pony lo dejo por otro bueno ustedes entienden en fin, Ignos seguía avanzando por los bosques

-cuidado!- grito el pequeño Trevor viendo el unicornio a lo lejos un potente rayo láser color morado directo a él, pero el unicornio salta a tiempo a la vez que su moto explotaba en mil pedazos, ya en el aire Ignos veía quien fue el que lo ataco, lo único que vio fueron las ramas moviéndose así que hace unas piruetas en el aire tomando su espada vibradora aterrizando en la tierra, pero aquella figura lo golpea en la cabeza destrozándole ahora el casco cayendo al suelo soltando su espada al mismo tiempo, así que le unicornio azul rápidamente corre pero otra sombre misteriosa le quita el arma mientras que otra sombra aparece golpeándolo en los coscados partiéndole la hombrera derecha junto con el guantelete volviendo a lanzarlo contra el suelo

-Ignos!- grito Trevor así que rápidamente el ex Caballero se levanta viendo como tres sombras se aproximaban hacia él, así que comenzó a atacarlo con sus puños pero estos seres eran muy agiles y no podía hacerles nada comenzando a recibir golpes de todas partes destrozándole la otra hombrera dejándole abollada aquella armadura, así que Ignos toma de su cinto la pistola disparándoles rápidamente, este mueve su cabeza agachándose viendo como un cuchillo pasaba por su barba mientras era recibido por una lluvia de golpes de aquellos tres desconocidos destrozándole su pistola lastimándolo horriblemente mientras una cuarta sombra aparece mágicamente lanzándole una ráfaga de mágica el cual mando al unicornio por los aires destruyéndole gran parte de la armadura, botas, guantelete restante dejando únicamente su pechera con la gabardina rasgada cayendo al suelo brutalmente cerca de su moto también hecha pedazos

-aaahhrrgg- grito Ignos adolorido viendo como estas siluetas misteriosas lo rodeaban, así que el ex Caballero toma aquella metralla que estaba en la moto comenzando a disparar a su alrededor destrozando los árboles que estaban ahí -yaaaaaaaaahhhhh- Ignos continuo disparando pero una cuerda con una garra impregnada aparece arrebatándole la metralla que tenía tomándolo, aquella figura era un extraño pony que se apareció frente a el llevaba una cazadora con mangas de color gris oscuros con líneas blancas en sus hombros y en sus brazos pantalón negro ajustado también con líneas blancas en los lados, portaba unos guanteletes color grises con cuchillas en ella al igual que sus botas y para finalizar un casco con placas metálicas que le caían, ornamenta de tres cuernos afiliado junto con mascara negra con marcas en ella que cubría por completo su rostro

-¿eso es todo?- decía aquel pony lanzando su arma al aire mientras una garra de dos cuchillas salieron del brazo derecho del pony partiéndolo a la mitad -esperaba algo más del caballero de la magia, pero ahora solo eres un fracasado bueno para nada- decía aquel unicornio quitándose el casco revelando quien era se trataba de un unicornio color vino que Ignos reconoce perfectamente bien

-tuuu!- grito Ignos sorprendido de ver al sargento Gibson mientras las tres siluetas se presentaron a ante él, el cual se trataban de monstros, uno de ellos era una gárgola azul con cuerno musculoso y alas en sus brazos portando un cristal morado en su cabeza, el otro era un reptil todo huesudo todo verde salvo la cara que tenía la cara de un pájaro con un pico muy largo sin ojos llevaba una lanza que emanaba un aura amarilla la bestia tenia cristales morados en su brazo derecho y espalda y el ultimo era una diablesa antropomórfica color gris opaco con alas y garras en sus manos y pies de buen cuerpo con la cara de una doncella de ojos brillantes color morado, con un cristal morado en su atributo derecho -¿y esos monstros?-

-podría decirse que son mis monstros de mi baraja del terror- dijo Gibson presentándolos sonriendo malvadamente -él es Slogra guerrero de los pantanos profundos del despertar- presentaba al lagarto huesudo -Gaibon guardián de la fortaleza número 8- dijo a la gárgola quien rugió -y por ultimo...-

-ese monstro- dijo Ignos observando a la diablesa quien le gruñía mirándolo con deseos de matarlo -no sé por qué pero ya lo he visto antes-

-es porque se llama Yubel la creadora del miedo absoluto- dijo Gibson -tuviste la oportunidad de conocerla cuando tú me arruinaste la vida, llevándote la vida de mi querida Aeling-

-¿Aeling?- decía Ignos con una cara de reconocer ese nombre -¿dónde... lo he escuchado?- en eso Gibson de sus ropas saca una foto algo quemada lanzándosela a él viendo que había en ella un unicornio vino con una yegua hermosa unicornio color amarillo marrón, crin corta de pelos parados color negro con rayos azules –no…- Ignos logro reconocerla finalmente

-ella era mi esposa- dijo Gibson con tristeza -y gracias a ti, ella está muerta-

-ya lo recuerdo- era lo único que dijo Ignos viendo aquellos monstros que esperaban ordenes de atacar

De vuelta al cuartel Starlight había regresado con Xion de la biblioteca del imperio

-ya volvimos- decía Glimmer explorando el cuartel -¿y qué crees Sunburts? me va a ayudar, buscara una forma de curar a Ignos de...-

-baja la voz Glimmer los muchachos están en junta con la princesa Celestia- dijo Rarity en un sofá junto con Spike

-¿y qué haces tú aquí?- pregunto la gatielaga aterrizando en la base del sofá

-¿y por qué tienes esa cara de pocos amigos?- pregunto Starlight en eso Rarity le hace la seña para que se acercara así que comenzó a relatarle lo ocurrido pegando un grito en el cuartel

-aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh tiene que ser una broma!-

-parece que Glimmer ya lo sabe- dijo Shield en la mesa con los otros caballeros que llegaron hace poco

-¿cómo es posible que Ignos haya echo esa semejante estupidez?- dijo Ventus sin poder creer lo que Celestia le dijo luego de haber descubierto la verdad acerca de Gibson

-con razón lo odia, hasta yo también lo odiaría- dijo Brodek -digo matarle a su vieja-

-tu cállate, ni sabes cómo paso realmente, lo que no entiendo es ¿cómo es que Ignos pudo haberlo olvidado?- pregunto Mapache

-pues por la noticia diría que fue hace años- dijo Tennessee viendo el periódico -Ignos que tendría... estaría alrededor de unos… ¿qué edad tiene?- pregunto el vaquero

-¿en serio no sabes la edad de tu mejor amigo?, das lastima- dijo Alex molesto

-¿y tú si sabes?- pregunto Tennessee a Alex quien este no dijo ni una sola palabra

-soy su amigo no su niñero, si quieres saber algo pregúntale a Ventus- dijo el mitad demonio

-a mí ni me metas- grito Ventus -si la que sabe de todo esto es su loca y rara hermana-

-loca, rara y sexy hermana- dijo Ember defendiéndose -quiero decir sexy hermana- corrigió -pues él tiene...-

-al diablo con la edad solo digamos que estaba en la pubertad- dijo Shield

-cuando apenas le salían los pelo haya abajo- dijo Rockaid pero Mapache le mete un zape para que se callara

-eso no importa- dijo Celestia -estamos en una situación crítica, tenemos que hacer algo antes de que lo mate-

-pero no tenemos ni idea de donde esta- grito Mapache -los únicos que saben son esos hermanos pelmazos-

-¿a quién le estas diciendo pelmazos?- grito Ember

-hablo de los marinos- dijo mapache riéndose traviesamente

-ojala Cero logre algo- dijo Shield

-¿Cero?, ¿hablas en serio?, no deberías confiar en esa mujer compañero- dijo Tennessee

-Cero no es nuestra enemiga, además no le agrada Gibson- dijo Shield

-buen punto- dijo Ventus reflexionando un poco -solo espero que Ignos no se encuentre con ese sujeto- decía preocupado sin tener idea de lo que está pasando con su mejor amigo

De vuelta a la lucha

-tú me arruinaste la vida Ignos Nigth- dijo Gibson con sus criaturas de baraja al lado suyo quien le entrego la espada vibradora la diablesa llamada Yubel poniendo aquella arma en su espalda -gracias a ti lo perdí todo, a mi esposa, mi hogar, mi sueño, por tu culpa estoy en este estúpido trabajo- grito el unicornio vino

-y tú me arruinaste mi vida... parece que ya estamos parejo- decía el unicornio azul fríamente

-no, no, no, no- dijo Gibson -aun no estamos parejos como puedes ver yo perdí una vida, ahora te exijo la tuya y hare que mis monstros devoren tu carne-

-como si de verdad pudieras conmigo- dijo Ignos viendo en su moto destrozada unas granadas sujetadas en un cinto negro -solo eres un pony que utiliza trucos sucios y baratos, hasta Trixie podría hacer una imitación de monstros que esos que tienes ahí-

-mis monstros son reales, durante mi viaje los he estado recolectando y capturado sirviéndome a mí con un propósito- dijo Gibson poniéndose su casco -venganza... destrúyanlo!- grito el sargento haciendo que los monstros se lanzaran al combate pero Ignos rápidamente coge el cinto comenzando a correr intentando huir de las criaturas así que acciona los detonadores arrojándoselos a ellos explotando en una reacción en cadena formando una cortina de humo en el lugar -cof cof...- el unicornio tosía quitando el humo con su magia viendo que su presa ya no estaba -no se queden ahí parados tontos búsquenlo vivo o muerto- aquellas bestias obedecieron y se alejaron de su amo -yo también lo buscare, pero a mi modo- Gibson saco otra carta de su mazo que estaba en su guante derecho en un compartimiento secreto sonriendo malvadamente -ven a mi criatura de la oscuridad, olfatea su sangre y elimina al unicornio- aquella carta brillo intensamente iluminando el lugar

En otra parte del bosque mientras las nubes cubrían el cielo comenzado a llover repentinamente, en un roble

-ok… ¿que acaba de suceder?- pregunto Trevor viendo a su padre escondido vigilando que nadie los viera

-se llama retirada táctica- dijo Ignos vigilando viendo la lluvia intentando calmarse

-parece que el pasado te persigue una vez más- dijo su otro apareciéndose de la nada recargándose tranquilamente en la pared

-Trevor- dijo Ignos un poco molesto

-oye no puedo evitarlo, esa personificación tuya es muy fuerte- dijo el potrillo defendiéndose

-no es su culpa le estas encargando una tarea difícil y tan solo es un niño tonto- dijo el Ignos malvado mientras Trevor lo veía feo -¿quién diría que ese unicornio si estaba ligado a ti todo este tiempo?, me sorprende que no lo hayas recordado-

-no lo recordaba... estaba entrando en la post adolescencia fue un momento difícil- dijo Ignos -en ese entonces no tenía a nadie... solo estaba yo solo, contra el mundo-

-y gracias a tu estupidez la esposa de ese pony murió- decía su otro yo riéndose

-él no es un asesino!- grito el pequeño alicornio defendiéndolo -¿verdad que no viejo?- pero el unicornio azul no le dijo nada -¿es en serio?... ¿bromeas verdad?-

-¿tengo cara de estar bromeando?- dijo Ignos seriamente

-por Celestia ¿en que estabas pensando?... no puede ser mi viejo es un asesino... ¿por qué mundo?, ¿Por qué me haces esto?, ¿que hice para tener un papa tan sádico?- decía Trevor haciendo drama –díganme que no me volveré así cuando sea grande-

-Trevor!-

-¿sip?-

-cállate- decía Ignos sin dejar de ver la lluvia mientras el pequeño alicornio se preocupa -no es como tú piensas, ocurrió de una manera diferente... créeme-

-¿entonces que paso?- pregunto Trevor

-al diablo con eso, ya no puedes hacer nada- decía su parte malvada enojándose -lo hecho, hecho esta y no puedes hacer nada para repararlo, Gibson te encontrara y te matara como al perro que eres a no ser que... bueno ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí así que solo hay una salida... el seppuku-

-que la boca se te haga chicharrón!- grito Trevor al fantasma -Ignos no lo escuches-

-¿quieres recobrar tu honor? es la única forma vamos... sé que lo deseas, solo así puedes escapar de el- grito el Ignos fantasma

-he estado en peores situaciones, no recurriré a eso- dijo Ignos -solo es pony con una vida destrozada y me culpa por lo que paso... solo es eso... no es nada del otro mundo-

-ESCUCHAME BIEN MALDITO UNICORNIO VAS A HACER...-

-ya esfúmate- dijo Trevor usando su magia desapareciendo aquel fantasma furioso para después sentir una presencia -Ignos- rápidamente el unicornio sale de ahí tele transportándose mágicamente a la vez que el árbol donde estaba era cortado a la mitad tratándose de un fantasma samurái espectral de dos metros grande bípedo portando una armadura verde en su pechera falda metálica, tenía unas cintos cruzando entre si formando una equis hombreras grandes y lizas, su casco tenía unos cuernos torcidos enormes con un cristal morado en la frente, en cuando a su cara no se le veía pero tenía unos ojos verdes brillantes que flotaba portando una espada samurái grande -por dios es grande y aterrador- decían el enano

-¿qué es eso?- pregunto Ignos

-fantasma del samurái ancestral- grito Gibson trepado en una rama de otro árbol lanzándole con sus garras atacándolo pero Ignos lo esquiva desapareciendo mágicamente -ya lo encontré- grito el sargento alertando a sus monstros

-corre Ignos- grito Trevor mientras este desaparecía la lluvia se intensificaba cada vez más mientras el unicornio corría yéndose a una parte donde no había árboles, aquel pony cerro los ojos concentrándose agudizando sus sentidos, mientras galopaba y al hacerlo pudo escuchar unos pasos a lo lejos pisadas aleteos y agua escurriéndose con el metal, a unos metros de él, los monstros Slogra, Gaibon, Yubel y el fantasma samurái comandados por Gibson los estaban persiguiendo

-eres mío Nigth- grito el unicornio vino lanzando esferas de energía de su cuerno explotando en el terreno que corría Ignos quien los esquivaba usando sus habilidades mágicas repeliendo los ataques con su magia para después lanzar cuatro cruces de hielo lanzándoles fragmentos deteniendo a los cazadores por unos segundo mientras Ignos aprovecho el momento de correr viendo en su camino una cueva el cual estaba conectado a un gran roble que había por ahí así que rápidamente entra a la cueva perdiéndose entre la oscuridad -esos trucos baratos no funcionaran- Gibson utiliza su magia destruyendo las cruces con un impulso mágico, en eso Slogra le avisa a su amo que Ignos se fue a esa cueva que conectaba con el gran roble de ahí -hora de invocar otro monstro- dijo sacando otra carta -y justo lo que buscaba- decía sonriendo malvadamente

En la casa de Blazy

-le llego esto señorita Selina- decía Grizzly con un paquete llegando a la terraza donde las yeguas estaban en una mesa bebiendo

-gracias- dijo la batpony recibiendo el paquete mientras el oso se retiraba, la batpony lo abre viendo ahí un cristal azul cielo en forma de un prisma triangular

-y eso... ¿quién te lo manda?- pregunto Blazy en eso aquel prisma comienza a brillar poco a poco

-déjame sola yo atenderé esto- decía la batpony

-si necesitas algo me avisas- dijo la kirin retirándose así que una vez que se fue Selina revisa el prisma doblándolo a la mitad formándose un cubo mostrándose la figura de alguien

-"Selina eres tú"- decía la figura a hablando

-Dagger... Dagger Spectral- dijo Selina

En alguna parte fuera de un edificio

-no puedo creerlo, si eres tu Selina- decía un batpony color ónix crin corta color café bien peinado, ojos rosados, portando un saco negro con chaleco negro con camisa rosada debajo de ella, su Cuttie mark eran un triángulo dorado con una runa en ella -han pasado años Selina estas bellísima-

-"pues tu tampoco te ves tan mal Dagger, mira como andas bien trabajador tu"- decía Selina observándolo

-pues tengo un buen trabajo, dinero, una gran casa, muchas mujeres, ¿qué más puedo pedir?- decía el batpony presumiéndole -tanto así que me puedo comprar un bote de pegamento para comérmelo yo solito sin tener que compartirlo contigo ¿lo recuerdas?-

-"éramos tan chamacos en ese entonces y si te dijera que me gustaría hacer negocios contigo... ganarías más dinero y bueno...-

-¿hablas de negocios legales o sucios?- decía Dagger -por qué déjame decirte que la empresa donde trabajo es legal-

-"obvio sucios, ambos sabemos que eso que dices no es cierto"- dijo Crossheart -"toma un vuelo para Equestria y ahí hablaremos con más calma ¿qué dices?"-

-en estos momento no puedo, tengo una junta importantísima y toda la cosa, pero ya que me desocupe te hablo y nos ponemos de acuerdo ¿te parece?- dijo Dagger viendo a alguien llegando -tengo que irme mi superior llego-

-está bien Spectral, esperare con ansias tu respuesta- decía la batpony colgando mientras Dagger se quedó pensando

-hay Selina, Selina no sabes cómo me alegraste el día- decía Dagger feliz ya que no la había visto en años después de todo era una amiga de la infancia

-¿qué te había dicho de tus llamadas Dagger?- decía un reptiliano vestido con un traje y portafolio presentándose -cero llamadas de mujeres durante el trabajo-

-ni si quiera he entrado al edificio señor Dharak- dijo Dagger quejándose un poco

-déjame darte una recordadita del reglamento de esta empresa, nada de relaciones o acoso sexual durante el trabajo- dijo Dharak

-¿y eso no está haciendo usted con la presidenta?- dijo Dagger sonriendo un poco el reptiliano

-no la estoy cortejando, solo la pongo feliz- contesto el reptiliano -andando la presidenta nos espera- Dharak entra con el batpony en aquel edificio blanco con muchas ventana al final tenía una antena con el logo de la empresa Exxes Coldbreak Industries dentro del edificio era una empresa de trabajo elegante pisos blancos encerados escaleras eléctricas, diferentes pasillos donde te conducen a diferentes lados, como los ascensores y varias criaturas de toda clase trabajando desde ponys, grifos, cebras etc. portando sus batas de laboratorio

-buen día señor Dharak-

-¿cómo esta señor Dharak?- decían los empleados saludándolo

-buen día caballeros- dijo Dharak caminando con seriedad sin dejar de saludar

-hola licenciado Dagger-

-Lic. Dagger, que guapo esta-

-anoche fue increíble Lic.- decían las mujeres de toda clase

-como están reinas- dijo el batpony saludándolo mientras Dharak ponía una cara de "ver para creer"

-señor Dharak hay un derrame químico corrosivo en el sector B- dijo un minotauro

-cierren ese sector hasta que limpieza llegue- dijo Dharak

-señor Dharak, ¿cuáles son los códigos para entrar al área de pruebas?- decía una grifo

-973838- dijo el reptiliano llegando al ascensor con el pony

-señor Dharak se nos acabaron...- dijo un seapony

-el uranio ya llego, están en el almacén llegara a su departamento en un instante recuerden usar sus trajes radioactivos- dijo el lagarto presionando un botón del ascensor abriéndose entrando ahí aquellas criaturas comenzando a subir

-cuando muera quiero reencarnar en usted señor- dijo el seapony feliz por eso

-es lo que todos dicen- dijo el reptiliano sonriendo como si nada llegando al último piso en ese lugar donde nada más había una habitación en blanco con una alfombra roja solamente, había un escritorio al final que conectaba a una puerta dorada con el logo de dicha corporación justo fuera del cubo una especie de zorra antropomórfica bonita estaba ahí esperándolos, llevaba al parecer un vestido pero no lo era, era su pelaje dorado con blanco en el pecho y brazos llegándole hasta la mitad de la cara mostrando sus colmillos, la otra mitad de la cara era amarilla orejas grandes con mechones de pelo rojo en ellas, cola larga y esponjada dorada con la punta roja como si se estuviera quemando, sus ojos eran rojo carmesí y su cintura, patas y piernas eran de pelaje negro llevaba unas cascabeles plateados atadas a un lazo rojo en su cuello, su tamaño era como a la altura de un pony por así decirlo

-buenos días caballeros- dijo la zorra hablando con una voz dulce suave y calmadamente haciendo reverencia agachando su cabeza -la presidenta Coldbreak los está esperando por aquí por favor- decía avanzando hacia la gran puerta dorada

-gracias Tachion- dijo el reptiliano llamándola por su nombre durante la caminata – ¿recibió mi regalo la presidenta?-

-le encantaron las flores y chocolates señor, le puso una cara contenta- dijo Tachion mientras este sonreía

-esos cascabeles son muy bonitos ¿son nuevos?- pregunto el batpony

-la presidenta me los compro, me dicen que me veo muy bonita, ella es tan dulce y linda conmigo- dijo ella

-te ves bonita- dijo Dagger

-gracias... pero aun así está fuera de mi liga licenciado- dijo zorra riéndose levemente molestando un poco al batpony

-para ser una vulpina sí que sabes cómo callar a este tipo- dijo Dharak al llegar a la puerta la kitsune toca la puerta

-si Tachion- decían al voz femenina del otro lado

-presidenta, el señor Dharak y el licenciado Dagger están aquí- dijo la vulpina haciendo que las puertas se abran mostrándose una luz entrando al despacho de la presidenta en ese lugar era de color gris con las paredes de rayado, alfombra roja en el piso, había sillones y muebles finos con un librero pequeño en la pared de la derecha plantas en cada esquina y una fuente al lado y el escritorio estaba hecho de madera tallada figuras de ponys en ella donde alguien los esperaba detrás de los ventanales enormes

-Dagger, Dharak bienvenidos- decía una hermosa yegua de gran estatura y constitución delgada algo así como el cuerpo de Luna, era de color blanco perla, con cabello largo como su cola de color amarillo con líneas brillantes de color topacio que tapaba su ojo derecho ojos de color platino, llevaba un sujetador de pelo por la parte de la nuca que era una de un diamante color negro, llevaba un vestido blanco con una tela encima color amarillos un cristal negro en el pecho color negro con reflejos azules, porta unas mallas en las piernas traseras color blancas y negro en la parte trasera su Cuttie mark no se veía debido a la vestimenta

-presidenta Coldbreak- decían las criaturas al unisonó

-estamos solos señores díganme solo por mi nombre normal Kaho- dijo ella dándoles la confianza haciendo señas de que se sentaran -dime Dharak ¿cómo andan tus lacayos?, ¿recibieron las especias?- pregunto ella alegremente

-jodiendome la vida como siempre y si… están agradecidos por eso- dijo Dharak

-¿y cómo te va a ti Dagger?- pregunto Kaho al batpony

-ningún problema presidenta... es decir Kaho- dijo Dagger

-andas muy risueño el día de hoy Dagger, estuviste haciendo de las tuyas pequeño diablillo, por ahí me dijeron que andas coqueteando con una del departamento de bacterias asesinas- decía en un tono burlón

-eso son solo rumores- dijo el batpony defendiéndose

-pues las cámaras de vigilancia dijeron lo contrario- comento la vulpina poniéndose al lado de la presidenta mientras esta reía

-¿qué te había dicho de las relaciones en el trabajo?- decía el reptiliano molesto mientras este disimulaba como si nada

-tranquilo Dharak no es para tanto después de todo él es pony y está en sus etapas de necesidades- decía la yegua perla riéndose haciendo que frunciera el ceño el batpony color ónix -es broma Dagger... ¿y que me cuentan de nuevo?-

-siento interrumpir presidenta Kaho pero le recuerdo que tiene una junta con el comité en cinco minutos- dijo la vulpina sacando un reloj de su cola que marcaba la hora exacta haciendo que suspirara la yegua

-¿ahora que querrán esos malditos chupasangre?- dijo Dagger molesto

-molestar como siempre- decía Kaho –supongo que me reclamaran por otra cosa-

-es mejor ir ahora para continuar con nuestra platica- dijo el reptiliano mientras se iban a la sala de juntas

De vuelta al viejo roble el cual era como una cripta abandonada desde hace tiempo

-está usando el truco de esconderse y atacar, nosotros haremos lo mismo, ya saben que hacer- dijo Gibson haciendo que sus monstros se separen ocultándose en las sombras cada uno -una carnada no haría daño- Gibson tomo aquella carta que saco anteriormente -y este es el monstro perfecto para la misión... ya sabes que hacer dama de la cripta- decía mientras la carta comenzó a brillar mientras se ocultaba, todos los monstros estaban ocultos sin que nadie los viera, en una grieta del techo Ignos desciende comenzando a avanzar por los temerosos pasillos del lugar pero en eso

-bhuuuhhuuuhhhuuu- unos lloriqueos comenzaron a escucharse así que de inmediato el unicornio corre llegando a una parte del roble donde había fango ahí se encontró con una yegua con un velo azul cielo, estaba de espaldas llorando desconsoladamente, así que el unicornio se acercó sigilosamente

-¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto Ignos haciendo que la yegua dejara de llorar -tranquila no le hace daño-

-groooaaaarrr- aquella yegua voltea que era de piel azul claro algo viscoso con una cruz de diamante morado pegado en el pecho con una boca grande con colmillos mostrándose lo macabra que era moviéndose rápidamente apresando a Ignos abriendo su enorme boca

-¿qué rayos?- Ignos resistía así que logra aventar a la yegua golpeándose tres veces en la cara pero esta se abalanza abofeteándolo al mismo tiempo que la cruz de combate salía de sus ropas cayendo en la tierra mientras la dama abría su boca para comérselo pero Ignos la pateaba varias veces en la cara pero esta se resistía e insistía en comérselo pero en eso vio su arma tirada así que le muerde la cara a la criatura atrayendo su arma legendaria con su magia golpeándola seis veces en su cuerpo generándole unas cicatrices el cual salía de ahí sangre color azul terminando con amordazarla con la cadena inmovilizando a la maldita -¿con eso tienes maldita?-

-ha ha ha ha ha haaaa- aquella dama reía macabramente mientras de la tierra emergía el resto de su cuerpo el cual se trataba de un gusano color gris obscuro con la parte de abajo toda roja tenía dos brazos que le permitían desplazarse, ocho ojos en su rostro cubierto de cristales morados en todo el armazón de la parte de arriba rugiendo con fuerza mostrando esos enormes colmillos lanzándose para comerse a Ignos pero el unicornio lo esquiva invocando sus alas mágicas volando por el lugar mientras que el gusano comenzó a seguirlo persiguiéndolo por toda el área el cual comenzó a subirse por las paredes del lugar, Ignos esquivaba las fauces de la bestia junto con sus patas

-Aura Sphere- el unicornio lanzo su esfera de energía dándole en el blanco tumbando a la enorme bestia mientras volaba rápidamente para recobrar la cruz que estaba presa en la dama de la cripta pero unos proyectiles de fuego aparecen golpeando a Ignos cayendo a una raíz que había ahí, Nigth ve al causante de esto y se trata de la gárgola Gaibon lanzando más bolas de fuego de su boca así que el unicornio tomo unas lianas y se balanceo esquivando todas esas explosiones que se produciendo entrando por el hueco de un tronco, comenzando a deslizarse de por ahí escapando de la gárgola quien se molestó bastante -aaaahhhh- Ignos continuo deslizándose llegando a otra parte del roble el cual era otro corredor -tengo que salir de aquí- el unicornio continuo explorando tomando un garrote de madera que encontró utilizándolo como arma buscando la manera de escapar en ese mismo lugar, se metió a una parte oscura donde no se veía nada solo unas luciérnagas de color verde que iluminaban alguna parte del lugar

-¿por qué tardaste tanto?- decía Gibson apareciéndose en la oscuridad mientras la luciérnagas mostraban su macabra mascara comenzando a atacarlo con sus garras pero rápidamente el ex Caballero utiliza su garrote protegiéndose cuatro veces lanzando un rayo mágico el cual lo aventó un poco dándole la oportunidad de salir de ahí

-que no escape!- grito el unicornio cazador

-groooaaaarr- Yubel aparece en otro corredor aventando a Ignos contra la pared comenzando a arañarlo lastimándolo levemente, acto seguido Ignos golpea su brazo izquierdo que lo sujetaba del cuello torciéndolo gritando la diablesa de dolor así que Ignos la golpea con el garrote en la cara partiéndose cayendo al suelo acto seguido corrió por otro lugar encontrando una habitación donde había agua así que salta y se mete al agua comenzando a nadar en lo profundo del lugar buscando refugio, pero Slogra lo esperaba nadando atacándolo con su alabarda pero por fortuna Ignos era rápido deteniendo cada ataca golpeándole la cara atontándole mientras Nigth nado rápidamente girando pisando la pared y salir disparado de ahí golpeando con fuerza al reptil huesudo en el tórax volviendo a salir por donde entro corriendo en otra parte del roble viendo unas lianas así que salta y justo cuando estaba por subirse

-groooaarr- el samurái ancestral sale de ahí con su espada para matarlo así que rápidamente Ignos patea el arma quitándosela disparándole otro Aura Sphere que dio en el blanco causando una explosión el cual al hacerlo el piso se abrió e Ignos cayó en las rocas lastimándose un poco pero aun así no se detuvo y continuo corriendo

-ha ha ha ha ha, ¿porque la prisa Ignos?, ¿pensé que te encantaban los juegos?- decía Gibson arrastrando sus garras en la pared produciendo chispas llegando al agujero así que el cazador baja de ahí caminando tranquilamente junto con cuatro de los cinco monstros que llegaron a una cripta donde había muchas tumbas en el lugar donde unas raíces que había en el techo eran iluminadas por las luciérnagas del lugar -revisen el lugar- ordeno a sus monstros examinando las tumbas mientras el terror marino subió unas escaleras que lo llevo a un trono donde había en esqueleto con armadura roja y con hacha al lado suyo, Gibson destruye la cara viendo que no había nadie ahí -¿dónde estás unicornio?... ¿dónde te metiste?... sal pequeño… ven a jugar con tu tío Gibson- en una tumba que está a lo lejos de los monstros el unicornio azul estaba ahí escondido viendo una luz verde en una grieta

-(no puede ser... si no hago algo me matara)- decía en su mente sintiendo por primera vez algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, el miedo a la muerte, estaba asustado, por primera vez Ignos estaba asustado de verdad, no se había sentido así desde que era un niño siendo amenazado por esas hienas, los recuerdos llegaban a su mente mientras sudaba cerrando los ojos para que no lo viera

-es inútil esconderse, te he estudiado perfectamente bien, conozco tus movimientos… usas la oscuridad para atacar, es una lástima, debes saber que yo viví en la oscuridad el día que mataste a mi esposa, molde la oscuridad a mi antojo y no he vuelto a ver la luz del sol en mucho tiempo hasta el día que nos encontramos- decía Gibson explorando las tumbas encontrando una que le llamo la atención así que ordeno a sus monstros que se acercaran a el mientras seguía hablando -es lo que me repugna de ti, te crees superior a los demás arruinándoles la vida, como le hiciste con Aeling mostrando esa inteligencia absurda ¿y para qué?… para que al final te abandonen como el perro que eres, finalmente he arruinado tu vida, los ciudadanos piden tu cabeza, hice que tus amigos no confiaran en ti, hice que tu hermana sintiera envidia por mí por ser un hermano mejor que ella, hice que tu pony te odiara y te viera como la basura que eres en realidad- decía llegando a la tumba

-...- Ignos estaba aterrado sentía el corazón latiendo a mil por hora cerrando los ojos intentando despertar de esta terrible pesadilla

-por lo tanto debes ser desechado!- grito Gibson activando sus garras atacando al mismo tiempo que sus monstros golpeando la tumba saliendo de ahí un Ignos disparado en el aire con una espada larga que se encontró en donde estaba

-cierra la boca!- grito Ignos comenzando a atacar a los monstros y al terror al mismo tiempo Slogra atacaba con su alabarda pero Ignos detenía sus ataques mientras Yubel le da un arañazo mandándolo a la cripta mientras Gibson con una cadena que se encontró lo ato con fuerzas haciendo presión en el -aaaahhhhhhrrrggg- Ignos sintió ese dolor viendo pero aun así escapa de la cadenas mágicamente, pero Gaibon lo intercepta golpeándolo con un ala partiéndole la pechera que tenía quedando solamente la gabardina rota que tenía lanzándolo al esqueleto ese que estaba en el trono, ahí Nigth tomo esa hacha que se encontró combatiendo a los cuatro monstros pero desafortunadamente estas bestia lo golpearon brutalmente y el samurái le destruye aquella hacha de doble filo con su katana mientras el sargento lanza su lazo con garra apresándolo atrayéndolo hacia el donde comenzó a golpearlo salvajemente dejándole heridas en su cuerpo debido a sus garras -aaahhhhrrggg- Ignos ese dolor en su cuerpo mientras Gibson lo lastimaba con las garras que tenía mientras este lo levantaba

-hora de la comida- dijo Gibson a su monstros el cual estaban emocionado -¿quién quiere el primer bocado?- en eso la dama de la cripta emerge del suelo abriendo sus fauces -tenemos un ganador- decía lanzándole al unicornio a la bestia pero Ignos invoca sus alas rompiendo el lazo para darse un impulso escapando del hocico de la bestia al mismo tiempo lanzaba una cruz de hielo el cual soltó proyectiles dándole en todos los ojos del gusano provocando que quedara ciego comenzando a moverse como loco mientras la cripta comenzó a destruirse –estúpida, ¿quieres matarnos?- gritaba el marino a su monstro pero esta no la escucho golpeando a los monstros lanzándolos a distintas partes yéndose aquel gusano a otra parte atravesando un túnel el cual el unicornio estaba en el lomo de la bestia -no te dejare ir- Gibson salta a la cola del animal comenzando a escalar para atraparlo

-... aarrgg... debo subir- Ignos comenzó a subir poco a poco mientras la bestia recorría todo el túnel rumbo a quien sabe dónde zangoloteándose al mismo tiempo haciendo que el unicornio se sujetara con fuerza para no ser disparado de ella

-Niiiight!- grito Gibson subiendo rápidamente así que Ignos tuvo que acelerar el paso pero durante la trayectoria rocas comenzaron a lloverle, así que se movió de izquierda a derecha para que no le golpearan -te matare- decía esquivando también hasta llegar a él enterrando su garra izquierda en su pierna izquierda

-aaahhhrrggg- grito Ignos adolorido

-di tus últimas palabras- decía para darle el golpe de gracia levantando su garra derecha para atravesarle el corazón

-atrapa esto!- con sus patas traseras Ignos lo levanta al mismo tiempo que es golpeado por una roca el cual cae el unicornio perdiéndose en le vacío -se acabaron los juegos- decía el continuando la escalada hasta llegar a la cabeza del gusano donde la dama seguía ahí con el arma de Ignos atada todavía pero para sorpresa de él la dama se mueve intentando comérselo -cierra tu maldita boca!- grito furioso el ex Caballero recobrando su arma soltándole siete latigazos despedazando aquella mujer de azul quien cayo perdiéndose en la oscuridad

-groooaaarrr- pero al hacer eso aquel gusano pierde el control comenzando a subirse de nuevo mientras Ignos se sujetaba con fuerza, ya fuera del sauce en la parte trasera donde había una plataforma de roca que era sostenida por las ramas del sauce que conectaba a un vacío donde nada más había niebla, luego de que la lluvia seso y el gusano sale del árbol llegando a la arena ahí así que Ignos con la cruz lanza la punta de la cadena en el hocico de la bestia pasando encima de él se queda atorada en su boca mientras el unicornio se bajaba de ahí sosteniendo con fuerza el arma deteniendo al gusano quien combatió para seguir adelante

-no te dejare!- grito Ignos esforzándose al amaestrar al monstro pero aun así se resistía mientras la tierra se partía donde pisaba el unicornio, de pronto algo ocurrió Ignos comenzó a emanar un brillo de color dorado solar de su cuerpo haciendo que las fuerzas regresaran a el -yaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh- Ignos soltó su grito de batalla cubriéndose por completo por esa energía al mismo tiempo que jalo con fuerza haciendo que la cadena de su arma partiera al gusano a la mitad mientras caía al suelo explotando al mismo tiempo agrietando más el lugar donde estaba, Ignos suspiro de agonía mientras el poder desaparecía quedando de rodillas quedando sin energía -debo... salir de aquí...- decía el levantándose con dificultad pero de pronto como si de una película de terror se tratara donde el asesino regresa luego de creerlo muerto y que aparece por arte de magia

-yaaaahhh- Gibson aparece del oyó por donde salió su monstro en frente de Ignos -mi monstro... -decía viendo los restos de la criatura -maldito unicornio lo destruiste!- grito el pero Ignos no decía nada, estaba sorprendido y a la vez asustado -no sé cómo lo hiciste pero acabare contigo ahora yaaaaaahhh- decía corriendo a él comenzando a golpearlo dejándole heridas con sus garras en todo su cuerpo para luego patearlo cayendo al suelo pero aun así el unicornio azul se levanta en posición de ataque pero para sorpresa de él Gibson ya no estaba

-da la cara cobarde!- grito Ignos

-como tú digas… asesino- Gibson aparece por atrás de él haciendo que volteara rápidamente pero para desgracia del unicornio es atravesado por la garra izquierda del unicornio vino -...- Ignos no decía nada estaba inmóvil sin poder hacer nada ante este sádico marino quien por dentro de su máscara sonreía malvadamente

En el cuartel general de los caballeros reales

-la gran y poderosa Trixie hace acto de su aparición- decía la maga llegando por una cortina de humo haciendo que el grupo reunido en la sala principal tosiera

-no manches Trixie, cuando comas guajolote quítale las plumas- dijo Rockaid asqueado

-como si tú supieras lo que es la magia hunter- dijo la maga

-¿qué haces aquí traidora?- pregunto Brodek

-no soy traidora, lo hice por necesidad entiéndanlo!- grito Trixie

-en estos momentos no estamos de humor como para aguantar tus tonterías así que ve al grano Trixie- dijo Fast

-les tengo buenas noticias sabemos dónde se encuentra el unicornio rebelde guapo y sexy Nigth- dijo la maga sorprendiendo a los presentes

-¿queeee?- decían el grupo al unisonó

-¿pero cómo?- pregunto Ember mientras Trixie le lanzaba una hoja con coordenadas al Pegaso rojo

-son coordenadas- dijo Starlight -¿cómo las conseguiste?-

-Blossom y yo llevamos a Nova aun bar de karaoke, la estúpida no se calla para nada cuando canta- dijo Trixie riendo malvadamente

-Ventus…- dijo Celestia lo que tenía que hacer

-Cooper, Mapache y Brodek conmigo, los demás se quedan por si Ignos decide regresar- les dijo Ventus –Paint préstame a Reyzord- así que Paint utiliza su silbato para llamar a su peludo amigo quien llego de inmediato

-ve con el Reyzord- dijo Paint al perro quien obedece y va con el Pegaso rojo

-ten cuidado cielo- dijo Fluttershy

-voy contigo- dijo Starlight

-¿para qué?, para que te lo quedes tu arrastrada esa- dijo Trixie

-ahora no Trixie- dijo la unicornio lavanda defendiéndose

-pues yo también voy, no voy a dejar que te lo quedes- dijo la maga siguiendo a su amiga

-menos charla y muévanse!- grito Brodek yéndose al Arwing con los demás

-que el poder legendario los proteja- dijo Applejack

De vuelta a la lucha

-jajajajaaaaa... tienes sueño verdad, está bien puedes cerrar los ojos- dijo Gibson presionando con fuerza su garra lastimando más al unicornio azul quien comenzó a escupir sangre -duerme unicornio, deja que la muerte te arrulle y te cuide ahora en adelante- decía mientras Ignos se debilitaba más y más a punto de morir

-oye- decía Trevor apareciéndose -no lo escuches, no te duermas por lo que más quieras... no te mueras papa- grito el pequeño alicornio desvaneciéndose después

-no... no... no voy a dormir- dijo Ignos resistiéndose -si algo he aprendido de todo esto Gibson fue... que el... día… que murió Aeling...- decía mientras Gibson lo escuchaba comenzando a molestarse -fue que nunca…- decía Ignos presionando su puño derecho -…aprendió a perder la maldita haaaaa- Ignos con todas sus fuerzas toma con su boca la espada vibradora quitando la funda de ella accionando su mecanismo dándole un ligero toque en los guantes con cuchillas de Gibson seguido de otro golpe en su otro brazo

-estas tan débil que ni siquiera puedes herirme bien- dijo Gibson muy confiado pero en eso sus brazos comenzaron a vibrar -¿qué rayos?- Ignos con su puño cerrado destroza las garras que lo apresaban para salir de ahí apartándose un poco de él, al mismo tiempo que los brazos del unicornio vino le explotan -aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhrrrrrrggggg... mis brazoooooooos- un dolor infernal sintió el unicornio vino viendo como sus brazos delanteros estaban ensangrentados y fracturado con las cartas de monstros tiradas en el suelo quedando de rodillas -maldito... pedazo de unicornio- decía intentando tomar una carta con su magia

-no te lo permitiré- Ignos sin piedad toma su arma legendaria y le lanza la cadena atravesándole el pecho soltando un insoportable grito levantándolo con fuerza estampándolo en el piso acto seguido le suelta no uno si no ocho latigazos letales lastimándolo gravemente lanzándolo al suelo pero ahí no termino se lanzó quedando encima de él golpeándolo con sus puños golpeándolo salvajemente agrietando más el piso tanto ahí que una parte de la arena donde estaba se partió cayendo los dos al vacío ambos ponys caían pero aun así Nigth siguió golpeándolo tanto así que termino partiéndole la máscara a la mitad mostrando la mitad de su rostro finalizando con un Aura Sphere que impacto en el unicornio que lo arrojo contra las rocas, mientras que Ignos se impulsa con magia chocando con las otras rocas que había ahí cayendo a unos metros de él protegiéndose con un escudo mágico de los escombros que cayeron, luego de unos instantes el unicornio escupió algo de sangre y comenzó a levantarse con algo de dificultad notando que estaba en una parte rocosa muy arriba de donde cayeron ahí vio como el cazador aun podía moverse retorciéndose de dolor por el piso

-esto… no ha… terminado… Nigth yo… soy el terror marino… juro que me vengare de ti… debes pagar por lo que le hiciste a Aeling... te cazare y te matare y serás disecado… te convertirás en mi trofeo- decía Gibson todo herido y ensangrentado -porque eso es lo que eres… un maldito animal… que nunca debió haber existido-

-...- Ignos no dijo nada más y continuo caminando ignorándolo mientras este le seguía gritando y ofendiendo así que con la espada vibradora que aún tenía en su poder golpea unas rocas varias veces comenzando a vibrar explotando las rocas que había ahí comenzando a caerse formando una avalancha

-me escuchaste cab... te mat...- no termino lo que iba a decir ya que las enormes rocas le cayeron encima al cazador acabando con el

-salúdame a Aeling en el infierno- era lo único que dijo Ignos sintiendo un dolor en su pecho a causa de las cuchillas que aun tenia impregnado en su cuerpo intentando sentarse en una roca para descansar pero en eso unos rugidos aterradores se escucharon a lo lejos, así que Ignos sabía lo que tenía que hacer, olvidar el descanso y encontrar un lugar donde esconderse abandonando el campo de batalla dejando atrás su espada vibradora el cual tenía sangre del unicornio azul

En Canterlot

-nada como la dulce libertad, que bien se siente estar en la calle sin esos arrapos de la prisión- decía Moonside portando sus viejos atuendos que era su corbata negra comiendo fuera de un restaurante de Canterlot

-¿qué estás haciendo tu aquí?- grito una voz aquel unicornio gris ve y se trata de nada más y nada menos que la princesa Twilight Sparkle

-vaya, vaya, mira quién se atreve aparecer por aquí- dijo el unicornio tranquilamente -no deberías estar haya con tu pony especial-

-¿y tú no deberías estar en la cárcel?- decía Twilight un poco molesta

-es verdad… tu tronaste con el- dijo el unicornio gris en tono burlón

-dame una buena razón para no darte la paliza de tu vida y regresarte a la prisión- dijo Twilight algo molesta

-cumplí mi condena, ahora soy un pony libre-

-eres una basura que asesina solo por querer traer orden- dijo la princesa

-créalo o no princesa, ya soy libre y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, gracias a Gibson-

-¿Gibson?- dijo Twilight comenzando a molestarse -él te saco ¿Por qué?-

-por una razón… venganza- dijo Moonside tomando una taza de café limpiándose la boca con una servilleta con su magia -cosa que nos llegamos a entender bien así que llegamos a un acuerdo, me imagino que ya sabes cuál-

-Ignos- dijo Twilight preocupándose

-en estos momentos Ignos está siendo cazado por el terror marino- dijo Moonside mientras las sirvientas le traía una rebanada de tarta de coco -gracias... tu ex está condenado-

-no si mis caballeros lo evitan- dijo Twilight con una actitud molesta

-princesa, princesa, ¿en serio cree que sus amigos reales pueden detener la furia del terror marino?, no después de lo que le hizo ese unicornio a el-

-¿qué le hizo Ignos para que él lo odiara?- pregunto Twilight desesperándose –no logro entender eso-

-su esposa carajo, Gibson tenia esposa e Ignos Nigth le arrebato la vida- decía restregándoselo en la cara mientras comía agustamente su tarta dejando impactada a la alicornio con los ojos abiertos sin decirle una palabra

En la empresa Exxes Coldbreak Industries en una sala a oscuras

-hemos tenido muchos ingresos miembros del consejo- decía Kaho sentado en una silla hablando con la directiva del consejo el cual eran criaturas que estaban en las sombras mostrándose unas siluetas en ellas había un alce, un pingüino, una cebra, un puma, un mino tauro, una pantera y un Pegaso -la nueva proteína será un éxito global todos nuestros clientes, estarán maravillados-

-eso esperamos presidenta- decía el pingüino hablando fumando un puro -no se olvide que nuestro dinero está en juego-

-y ojala esos marinos dejaran de hablarnos mal de este lugar- dijo el venado tomando la palabra -¿pueden creer lo que escuche?, que dicen que aquí raptan ponys y los ponen a experimentos horribles-

-que mentiras- decía la Pegaso el cual era hembra

-que estaban ligados con los laboratorios evo x- dijo el venado

-solo son chismes de estos corruptos- dijo la pantera -la verdadera amenaza es la Marine-

-hay que callarlos para siempre, deshacernos de ellos- dijo el minotauro molesto

-no caigamos tan bajo- dijo Dharak tomando la palabra sentado en sus silla –no somos así… ¿verdad presidenta?-

-solo ignórenlos- dijo la bella yegua terrenal mientras la vulpina con una agenda de cristal que funcionaba mágicamente se acercó y le mostro lo que había ahí –gracias- decía agradecida a la vulpina, bueno la sesión termina por hoy nos veremos en la siguiente junta de comité, así que nos vemos-

-hasta luego- decían los del comité desvaneciéndose, ya que ellos no estaban aquí eran solo hologramas de ellos mientras la sala de reuniones se iluminaba mostrándose una sala en blanco con ventanas que se abrían con puertas automáticas que acciono Tachion con un control automático que saco de su cola guardándola ahí al igual que la tableta mágica

-les digo algo señores… no es fácil mantener una empresa de doble cara- dijo la presidenta mientras recogía los platos que había en la mesa directiva

-esos marinos no nos dejaran en paz, esta es la quinta vez que nos mencionan, estoy harto con eso- dijo Dagger pidiéndole más café a la vulpina quien de inmediato le sirve sacando una tetera de su cola

-nadie sabe que EVO X estuvo ligado a Coldbreak Industries, toda la evidencia la tengo en mi caja fuerte de seguridad y a salvo de los mirones- dijo Dharak tronándose los dedos –dame agua de pantano- le dijo a la vulpina así que Tachion le trae una botella con agua de pantano sirviéndole un vaso

-todo lo que hace presidenta es por una causa noble y justa, ella lo hace por proteger a su raza- dijo Tachion tomando la palabra –le tienen mucha envidia verdad que estoy en lo cierto mi señora Kaho-

-así es Tachion los equinos estamos atravesando una etapa difícil, necesitamos evolucionar si queremos sobrevivir a la extinción que se avecina- dijo Kaho caminando por toda la sala para estirar un poco las piernas -pero esos marinos no me entienden-

-no se preocupe presidenta, yo sé que usted lo lograra- dijo la vulpina apoyándola mientras ella le tomaba de sus patitas

-no sé lo que haría sin ti cariño- dijo Kaho agradecida –tus palabras me motivan a seguir adelante-

-hablando de ponys necesitamos más conejillos de indias- dijo Dharak abriendo su portafolio sacando de ahí sus papeles

-¿ya tan rápido murieron nuestros sujetos de prueba?- dijo Dagger

-no soportaron una simple gripe de la peste negra- dijo Dharak –son tan patéticos-

-necesitamos más ponys de prueba, ¿pero de donde los podríamos sacar?- decía Kaho pensativa sentándose en la mesa al lado de Dharak

-es imposible conseguir ponys de cuidad Terragrigia, los marinos nos pisan los talones necesitamos un nuevo campo de concentración para probar nuestros químicos- dijo el batpony -y tengo el lugar perfecto- decía pegando la mesa haciendo aparecer un mapa holográfico del lugar -caballeros les presento Equestria-

-¿no es el lugar donde están tus lacayos esos?- pregunto Kaho

-están ahí, Gate está desesperado quiere dinero- dijo Dharak –el cargamento de especias que le di no es suficiente necesita más dinero y aparte... quiere ver muerto a Galaxy-

-pues dale ese privilegio, tenemos la muestra que conseguiste de los restos de su hijo, creo que ya no necesitaremos más al alterado, con lo que tenemos podemos fabricar nuevos kirines- dijo la presidenta

-le dará un gusto por esa noticia- dijo Dharak sonriendo malvadamente

-¿no se supone que hay protectores en ese lugar?- pregunto la vulpina

-elementos de la armonía y los caballero reales- dijo Dharak

-¿y esos caballeros fueron los que destruyeron EVO X verdad?- dijo Dagger molesto

-y no solo eso, perdimos también a los alterados de la bóveda X- dijo Dharak -pero no teman no son una amenaza en nuestros planes- en eso Kaho ve una hoja del portafolio del reptiliano que le llamo su atención tomándolo de ahí

-¿qué es esto?- pregunto Kaho viendo el cartel de se busca de Ignos Nigth

-un caballero real, unos de los involucrados que estuvo el día que EVO X se fue a la ruina- dijo Dharak

-que chico tan lindo- dijo Tachion acercándose para ver mejor

-por dios- decía Kaho mirando el cartel – (no puede ser…)- dijo en su mente

-¿está todo bien Kaho?- pregunto el reptiliano preocupado por ella

-sí, sí, sí, continúen- dijo como si nada sin dejar de ver el cartel -(…ser el)-

-como decía, yo tengo una amiga me llamo antes de entrar aquí y quiere que vaya a Equestria a hacer negocios, podremos administras nuestros químicos haya- dijo Dagger –ella podía venderlos-

-¿y esa amiga tuya es de confiar?- pregunto Dharak seriamente bebiendo

-pues eso voy a ir para ver que on...-

-mira Dagger...- decía la presidenta enseñándole el cartel

-hay por todos los cielos- dijo el batpony quejándose

-lo sabía- decía Kaho alegrándose -es el, es el- decía feliz

-Dharak, ¿qué hace ese idiota en esa foto?, no me dijiste en tu informe que se trataba de ese unicornio-

-no tenía que decírtelo por que no parecía importante, solo es un bicho molesto- decía el reptiliano

-has lo que tengas que hacer Dagger, eso sería todo regresen al trabajo hablaremos otro día, Tachion a mi oficina- decía la presidenta saliendo de la sala alegremente seguido de la vulpina

-con permiso- dijo la zorra de pelaje dorado alejándose

-ok... ¿hay algo que me perdí y que no me has contado aun?- pregunto Dharak seriamente mientras el batpony no dijo nada solo se quedó pensativo

Ya en la oficina presidencial de Kaho

-Tachion es oficial- decía la yegua color perla entrando con el cartel en sus brazos -voy a salir de aquí y tu vendrás conmigo-

-nos vamos de vacaciones... ¿para a dónde vamos?- pregunto la vulpina emocionada -¿a los Niandes, a Rexas o Havai o quizás London?- decía pensando en esos bellos lugares

-a Equestria- dijo la presidenta sentándose en su silla giratoria -y no vamos de vacaciones, nos vamos a una misión de suma importancia-

-¿a Equestria?- pregunto la vulpina -¿qué clase de misión importante haríamos haya?-

-iré por el- decía Kaho enseñándole el cartel de se busca de Ignos Nigth –después de tantos años, tantos meses, tanto días y horas...- la presidenta un cajón de su escritorio tomando ahí un portarretratos en la que se trataba de ella con cabello corto y cola de caballo y bata de laboratorio y lentes de lectura, al lado de un potro unicornio preadolescente vestido de mago que eran gabardina y capucha y barba falsa colgada en su cuello desde lo que parecía ser una convención de la edad media sonriendo felizmente muy apegada a el de forma cariñosa -me encontrare con ese amigo especial quien conocí en el pasado- decía con una sonrisa de entusiasmo y felicidad sacando del cajón una flor de loto hecha de cristal pero esta flor era de color roja brillante sin dejar de ver aquella foto quien no paraba de sonreír de felicidad

En el cuartel de los reales

-es cierto eso- dijo Twilight presentándose en la estancia principal donde estaban las manes con Spike

-Twilight volviste- dijo Pinkie con alegría pero esa alegría cambio ya que la alicornio no estaba tan feliz que digamos mientras sus amigas estaban ahí sentadas entreteniéndose

-¿de que estas hablando terroncito?- pregunto Applejack comiendo una manzana

-respóndeme Paint... es cierto que Ignos mato a la esposa de Gibson- dijo Twilight molesta ya la vez preocupada

-¿y quién te dijo eso?- pregunto Paint quien leía un libro en la mesita como si nada

-Moonside me lo dijo, me lo encontré en Canterlot muy a gusto comiendo en un restaurante y ahí me conto todo... dime que no es cierto... por favor dime que no es verdad- dijo Twilight pero Spike le trae la evidencia que encontró Shunk sintiendo la princesa como el miedo la invadía por completo

-¿eso responde a tu pregunta?- dijo Paint

-si- decía sin poder creerlo

-sé que es doloroso cariño, pero debe haber una explicación- dijo Rarity

-cual explicación si aquí está del todo claro- decía Twilight sin poder creerlo

-oye tranquila- dijo Rainbow poniendo su ala en ella -a veces la prensa es muy molesta y mentirosa quizás esto no sucedió realmente-

-ahora entiendo porque Gibson le tiene tanto odio- dijo Twilight -definitivamente me lo va a matar-

-tranquila Twilight los caballeros Starlight y Trixie ya encontraron la ubicación de Ignos y lo van a capturar por sus crimines- dijo Pinkie

-¿cómo que lo van a capturar?- decía ella alterándose -sé que es idiota pero no le pueden hacer eso-

-contrólate Twilight- dijo Spike mientras Paint se acercaba a ella

-el no tienen la culpa de nada yo soy la culpable de todo esto yo...- no termino lo que iba a decir ya que Paint le da una bofetada para que se tranquilizara y se le quitara lo loca

-auch- dijo Fluttershy doliéndole

-¿ya estas mejor?- dijo Ember mientras la yegua mueve la cabeza en señal de si -no es lo que crees Twilight, esto es solo una artimaña para evitar Gibson lo mate-

-si los reales lo arrestan será juzgado por las leyes de Equestria- dijo Rarity -evitando que la marine se le acerque-

-y con la idea que tuvo Paint, Ignos estará a salvo lejos de las garras de ese monstro- dijo Fluttershy

-¿por qué tienen que llegar a esos extremos?- pregunto Twilight

-por qué debemos atraparlo- dijo Ember sonriéndole

-¿pero por qué?- insistía Twilight en que le respondieran

-"debemos hacerlo"- dijo Ember

En los cielos los caballeros estaban en el Arwing rumbo a su destino Ventus, Tennessee, Mapache, Brodek, Trixie, Starlight y Reyzord se preparaban para lo que vendrá de ahora en adelante -"porque es uno de los grandes héroes que se merece Equestria, pero el que no necesitan ahora, así que lo perseguiremos hasta el final de los días"

-(jadeo)- por el bosque un Ignos todo lastimado jadeando y a la vez perdiendo sangre seguía corriendo por una espesa niebla

-resiste papa yo sé que tú puedes- dijo el pequeño Trevor volando guiándolo a una salida –sígueme- así que el unicornio azul lo siguió continuo su camino luchando por sobrevivir

-"por qué él no es un héroe"- dijo Ember contándole a Twilight y a los presentes -"él se ha convertido en algo más, una entidad ha despertado en el desde que era un potro, lo supe desde la primera vez que lo vi, sabía que había algo dentro de el en lo profundo de su subconsciente dormido"- Ignos cayó en la tierra mientras Trevor lo ayudaba a levantarse

-tú no puedes morir soldado- dijo Trevor ayudándolo -vamos-

-"y ahora este ser a despertado"- dijo Ember -"mi hermano al que conocí hace tiempo cambio y ahora es alguien diferente ese algo o alguien que habita dentro de el nació y creció sin que nos diéramos cuenta... y ahora busca un objetivo… traer el balance al mundo"-

-entonces estas diciendo, que este Ignos con el estuvimos conviviendo estos años... no es él y solo es un disfraz- dijo Twilight sorprendiéndose como las demás -pero Paint, entonces... ¿quién es Ignos realmente? ¿Es héroe? ¿O un villano?- mientras Paint cerraba los ojos por un momento para decirle quien es realmente su hermano

-la entidad que habita en Igny, es un guardián silencioso, un vigilante protector, él es...- decía Ember abriendo los ojos -"el caballero de la magia"- decía ella sonriendo con tranquilidad, mientras Ignos veía a los lejos pasando unas colinas viendo una cuidad a lo lejos haciendo que Ignos sonriera un poco dando marcha rumbo a esa cuidad nueva para él, preguntándose ¿que encontrara haya? o más bien ¿qué aventuras les espera en ese lugar? al caballero de la magia

Por las calles de Canterlot una misteriosa figura encapuchada caminaba tranquilamente sin tratar de llamar la atención, caminaba lentamente pensando en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar

-sin duda amigo mío… se ve que tienes los cascos llenos de problemas, pero lamentablemente debo encontrarte- decía tranquilamente hasta que una voz llamo su atención

-disculpe señor…- decía un Pegaso miembro de la guardia real acompañado de un unicornio

-¿sí?- decía aquel encapuchado

-¿Quién es usted?, ¿necesita algo?- decía seriamente ese guardia al ver al misterioso sujeto

-¿yo?, solo soy alguien que pasaba por aquí-

-me refería a su nombre señor- decía el guardia unicornio

-el nombre no tiene ninguna importancia-

-¿a qué se refiere?- el guardia Pegaso se empezaba a molestar -¿Qué estás buscando en Canterlot?-

-busco a un Pegaso, tal vez ustedes lo conozcan-

-¿a un Pegaso?, ¿a qué Pegaso busca?- dijo aquel unicornio

-su nombre es Fast… Ventus Fast- decía aquel encapuchado dando una ligera sonrisa

-Al capitán Fast?, ¿para qué lo quiere?- pregunto el Pegaso sorprendido

-eso amigo mío… no es asunto tuyo- dijo el encapuchado dando un gran salto llegando al techo de una de las casas que estaba en esa zona sorprendiendo a los dos guardias

-oiga… ¿a dónde va?-

-solo díganle a ese Pegaso que lo estoy buscando…- sin más que decir se alejó de ese lugar, los guardias trataron de seguirlo pero ya no lo encontraron, aquel misterioso personaje había desaparecido tan misteriosamente como había aparecido


	77. Una nueva familia

**_*Capitulo 77: Una nueva familia_**

Ya en la noche en aquel bosque debajo del gran sauce, una gran batalla había ocurrido y entre la rocas se encontraba el cadáver de un unicornio que lucho ferozmente para acabar con aquel otro unicornio que lo arrebato todo en su vida, parecía que este era su final y que Ignos se había librado de él, pero para desgracia del ex caballero no fue así, ya que una pata destrozada sale de entre las rocas, recobrando el sentido de la lucha y propósito de seguir en la jugada

En la cuidad Nueva Leaf Green

-y por eso que los xenomorfos son difíciles de escapar, no importa a donde vayas siempre te aparecerán e intentaran devorar tu carne, es eso o te pondrán huevecillos en tu boca para que luego salgan de tu estomago- decía Reaynilus Fast caminando con su mujer luego de una noche en el cine mientras comía palomitas

-¿porque tenías que llevarme a ver esa película tan horrible?- dijo Ruby toda asqueada en el camino

-oye era lo justo, tú me llevaste a ver ese estúpido mercado de pulgas en Boklahoma, ocho horas decidiendo que llevarte y al final escoges un horrendo juego de té-

-no es horrendo Reay, dicen que son mágicos- dijo Ruby defendiéndose de él y su juego de té -ahora sé de donde saco Ventus esa amargura- al decir eso poniendo una cara de tristeza -como extraño a Ventus, me hubiera gustado llevarlo haya-

-pues si mi amor, pero él está trabajando ya sabes intentando encontrar a ese amigo que está en aquel abismo de oscuridad y que solo la magia de la amistad lo puede salvar... que chorradas-

-oye no porque creas en la magia no significa que pueda ser real- dijo Ruby –deberías de dejar ese escepticismo que tienes y experimentar con la magia-

-lo hare cuando dejes de tenerles miedo a las mujeres bonitas- dijo el Pegaso rojo ofreciéndole a su mujer las palomitas pero de pronto

-oye galán podrías decirme como llegar a la colina de los besos- decía una hermosa Pegaso rosa y cabello blanco con un vestido negro con medias negras bien ajustado

-aaahhhh- grito Ruby corriendo a toda velocidad dejando un camino de polvo

-Ruby espérame!- grito el Pegaso rojo persiguiéndola en el aire no sin antes regresar con la dama -pasas seis cuadras todo derecho y una vuelta a la izquierda y ahí llegaras- decía volando a toda prisa mientras aquella mujer se rascaba la cabeza preguntándose "¿qué rayos acaba de pasar?"

Llegando a la casa de los padres del Pegaso rojo

-sabes mi vida, tu podrías ganar un triatlón tu sola- dijo Reay caminando con ella -por qué enserio nunca había visto una pegasa como tu corriendo de esa manera- decía riéndose de ella

-no es gracioso!- grito ella sonrojada a punto de entrar a la casa cuando de pronto –Reay…-

-¿qué pasa?- pregunto su marido viendo a la Pegaso que sube los escalones llegando a la puerta viendo algo que le llamo la atención, la yegua lo revisa y lo examina

-la puerta está abierta- dijo Ruby preocupada

-¿no la cerraste cuando salimos?- pregunto Reay

-si la cerré- dijo Ruby en eso escucharon un ruido proveniente de adentro –Reay…-

-si… espera aquí- dijo el Pegaso serio

-¿estás loco?, ¿y si mejor llamamos ayuda?- dijo Ruby

-deja que el hombre de la casa se encargue de esto- dijo Reaynilus

-bien- dijo Ruby entrando a la casa sacando de onda al Pegaso rojo –hablaba de mi- decía siguiéndola ya dentro estaba oscuro y frio por alguna razón los pegasos continuaron explorando su hogar intentando encontrar al intruso, acto seguido ven en la cocina a oscuras alguien en las sombras -hay no, es un ladrón y se quiere robar la comida- susurro Ruby para que no lo oiga

-¿qué clase de ladrón estamos lidiando?- pregunto Reaynilus susurrándole

-quizás es un desamparado, o un asesino en serie, o un terrorista- dijo Ruby preocupada -o peor aún… mi suegra-

-mi mama murió- dijo Reaynilus

-tal vez su espíritu no descanso y quiere vengarse de ti por que la abandonaste- dijo Ruby

-lo hice para estar contigo querida- dijo enojado el Pegaso rojo

-mira mejor cállate y ocúpate del ladrón- dijo Ruby

-y yo ¿Por qué?- pregunto Reay -¿no que eras el hombre a cargo de todo esto?-

-y como el hombre de la casa te ordeno que te calles y somételo- dijo Ruby así que Reay no tuvo de otra y corrió entrando a la cocina causando un desastre como el que no se imaginan mientras Ruby ve algo que le llamo su atención así que se fue para otra dirección de la casa

-te tengo desgraciado, mira Ruby creo que lo tengo- decía Reaynilus con el ladrón solo para ver que no se trataba de el sino de un abrigo purpura que se había ahí completamente destrozado -Ruby falsa alarma no era nadie es tu abrigo favorito que está destrozado por alguna razón que yo no tuve nada que ver- decía Reay aventándolo por ahí -Ruby... ¿Ruby?- grito Reay sabiendo que algo no estaba bien así que tomo lo primero que encontró -esto servirá- decía con un rodillo

-por dios- dijo Ruby viendo en la sala cerca de una ventana en una esquina al intruso estaba en las sombras, lo único que llego a ver Ruby fueron los ojos de tonalidad grises que traía, aquel ser se levantó de la esquina en donde estaba caminando lentamente a ella sin soltar su arma muy extraña para ella, Ruby al verlo se asustó un poco al principio pero al verlo mejor noto que esta silueta estaba gravemente herido, tenía unas cuchillas atravesadas en su estómago perdiendo sangre durante su caminata -¿no eres un ladrón verdad?- pregunto armándose de valor al hablarle

-...- aquella figura no dijo nada moviendo su cabeza en señal de "no"

-¿viniste a lastimarnos?- pregunto Ruby mientras la sombra le decía no -¿estas herido verdad?- pregunto Ruby mientas la sombra le respondía en señal de si -necesitas atención medica... ¿quieres que te lleve aun doctor o que te traiga a alguien?- la sombra movió la cabeza en señal de no -podrías morir si no te atendemos-

-me mataran si voy a un hospital- le respondió la sombra intimidando un poco a la Pegaso

-ohh bueno... en ese caso... tengo un botiquín de primeros auxilios si quieres yo podría curarte esa herida… trabaje un tiempo en enfermería... ¿qué dices?... ven sal para ver a quien voy a tratar- dijo Ruby animándolo para que se dejara ver así que la sombra comienza a acercarse a ella, se trataba de un unicornio azul con crin plateada algo larga con una barba del mismo color todo golpeado y herido con unas cuchillas incrustadas en su pecho llevando una gabardina rasgada, portando una extraña cruz de hierro en su pesuña derecha para defenderse

-por... favor... ayúdenme...- era lo último que dijo el unicornio cayendo al suelo quedando inconsciente asustando a la Pegaso

-aaahhh... hay por dios, hay por dios, hay por dios- decía Ruby toda nerviosa bailando de nervios

-nena aquí estas aaahhh- dijo Reaynilus llegando viendo el cuerpo sin vida del unicornio -Ruby atrapaste a ladrón y lo pusiste como camote… ¿y creo que lo mataste?- decía impresionado

-no lo mate ni nada de eso- dijo Ruby con nervios acercándose al cuerpo -oye... oye... ¿ya te moriste?- pregunto ella al cadáver mientras Reay lo examinaba

-tiene pulso... pero no por mucho tiempo- dijo el Pegaso rojo

-¿qué haces ahí parado?… ve por el botiquín!- grito Ruby haciendo que el pony obedeciera –tranquila Ruby… esto ya lo has visto antes… muchas veces… sobre todo con tu marido... todo estará bien Ruby... todo estará bien- decía comenzando a examinar al pony quien estaba todo lastimado -a quien engaño este pony está completamente condenado- decía aterrada la Pegaso blanca

De vuelta en los bosques

-grooaaar- grito Gaibon llamando a los otros monstros quienes aparecieron llegando al lugar de los hechos, ahí se encontraron el cadáver del unicornio, así que Yubel la diablesa la toma de su pesuña y la saca de ahí, aquella demonio le examina el cuello y ve que todavía tiene pulso así que rápidamente llama al samurái quien había recogido todas sus cartas del unicornio, Slogra revisa el mazo seleccionando una carta el cual la diablesa lo toma haciendo que el pony con sus últimas fuerzas la tocara liberando un brillo el cual de ahí emergió una doncella translucida como el agua hermosa portando un vestido largo del mismo color con tentáculos en la cabeza crestas marinas en los lados de la cara, ojos completamente azules, garras en sus brazos y su cara no se veía puesto que tenía una máscara que cubría su rostro solo se veía un cristal morado en la frente

-grooaar- Yubel le ordena a la criatura que lo ayudara así que la monstro utiliza los tentáculos de la cabeza el cual salieron de ahí aguijones el cual le inyecto en todo su cuerpo siendo rodeado el cazador por un aura azul claro mientras sus heridas comenzaron a sanar de repente comenzando a moverse poco a poco comenzando a gritar poco a poco

-aaaaahhhhhhrrrggggg- el unicornio vino pego un grito en el cielo oscuro levantándose nuevamente completamente sano salvándose de las garras de la muerte -maldito unicornio de mierda- decía quitándose el casco mostrando su cara comenzando a tambalearse un poco pero Yubel lo ayuda a que no se cayera apoyándose en ella -¿dónde está?- Slogra le contesta poniéndose de malas el cazador viendo a la doncella que le salvo la vida -buen trabajo Jelica curandera de los océanos místicos, regresa de nuevo al mazo- la doncella Jelica obedece transformándose de nuevo en carta -ustedes también menos tu Yubel- les dijo a los otros monstros regresando a ser cartas -trae a mi hermana y asegúrate que traiga mi ropa de cazador de repuesto mientras que yo seguiré buscando al unicornio- la diablesa obedece entrando por un portal oscuro que invoco en el suelo desapareciendo de ahí, mientras Gibson recuperaba fuerzas comenzando a buscar de nuevo al asesino de su mujer -no descansare hasta verte muerto Nigth- dijo con furia buscándolo

En edificio Coldbreak Industries

-¿trabajando hasta muy tarde Dagger?- decía Dharak entrando a su oficina el cual era grande con librero a espaldas del batpony una sala y un bar incluido -creo que las chicas de contaduría se fueron hace poco, pensé que las ibas acechar-

-tengo que terminar estos reportes antes de irme a Equestria- dijo el batpony seriamente escribiendo a la vez tecleando en una tableta mágica -perdemos dinero Dharak necesitamos hacer algo pero ya, o terminaremos en la calle vendiendo chicles en las banquetas, no podemos gastar dinero así nada mas-

-una vez que el nuevo químico esté listo lo venderemos como pan caliente y tú te encargaras de eso con la ayuda de tu amiga esa que me contaste- el reptiliano se fue al bar de ahí tomando una botella de un whisky sirviéndose en un vasito

-no podemos estar sobornando a la marine por siempre, esos Orny nos pisan los talones, ni siquiera podemos capturar más ponys- dijo Dagger levantándose de su lugar yendo al bar sentándose en un banquito

-esos pajarracos no tienen pruebas para incriminarnos, para eso tenemos a la presidenta con su belleza e inteligencia no podemos perder- dijo el reptiliano bebiendo un poco -y más cuando tu estas por tomar el cargo de secretario de salubridad de Terragrigia, nos quitaremos un peso encima y podremos movernos libremente- decía calmadamente

-si es que todo sale bien- dijo Dagger tomando un vaso haciéndole señas de que se sirviera

-todo saldrá bien- le corrigió el reptiliano -después de todo soy el socio minoritario de la presidenta y hago el trabajo sucio, Kaho pone a trabajar su cerebro y nos brinda ese conocimiento que tiene y tu Dagger eres el que limpia el desastre... gracias a nosotros Exxes Coldbreak Industries nació, somos dioses de este lugar y si alguien nos quiere fregar- decía mostrándole la pistola que tenía en su abrigo al abrírselo mientras le servía un poco

-pues ojala nuestra presidenta no haga ninguna de sus locuras- dijo Dagger –y mucho menos se enoje ya sabes lo que pasa cuando se enoja-

-hablando de eso, hay algo que he querido preguntarte y me intriga un poco… ¿qué relación hay entre Kaho y el caballero de la magia?- pregunto Dharak -porque durante la reunión no entendí bien el asunto-

-pues deberías saberlo, estas al tanto de ella- dijo Dagger –sobre todo el incidente que hubo en esa convención de ciencias-

-¿hablas de la que hubo en Boklahoma?, no fue ahí donde la conociste por primera vez- dijo Dharak así que el batpony asiente la cabeza en señal de si

-no, de hecho yo conocí a Kaho en la institución donde yo estudie, ambos aprendimos diseño gráfico de empresas, era un mocoso y apuesto en aquel entonces nos hicimos compañeros de clase- dijo Dagger –luego de unos años Kaho se empezó a interesar en la ciencias medicina etc, dejando todo atrás abandono la escuela y se fue a quien sabe dónde, escuche que le fue mal al principio pero se casó con un tal Coldbreak pero creo que le fue mal-

-la engaño con otra- dijo Dharak –y no te imaginaras como término- decía malvadamente

-en resumen la volví a ver ese día en la convención cuando yo buscaba trabajo-

-no estoy al tanto de todo lo que paso en ese día, solo sé que algo salió mal yo llegue cuando el edificio quedo destruido ¿qué paso exactamente?-

-pues solo te diré que el experimento de una unicornio le salió el tiro por la culata, no se realmente cual fue la causa pero se dice que fue un mocoso pend... que se apareció ese día y adivina ¿quién crees que fue?- dijo Dagger

-Ignos Nigth- dijo Dharak como si nada sirviéndose más whisky -me hubiera gustado ver ese espectáculo recogí muchas cosas interesantes ese día si sabes a lo que me refiero-

-créeme no te hubiera gustado hubo muertos, heridos, gracias al cielo yo salí ileso, no se sabe bien la causa, dicen que fue esa unicornio, otros dicen que el potrillo otros dijeron que fue Kaho la causante de todo, creo que culpan más al potrillo, el marido de esa yegua… quedo devastado tras su muerte- dijo el batpony -conociendo a Kaho de seguro va querer ir conmigo para ver a ese unicornio, quiere rencontrarse con su "amigo especial"- dijo el licenciado entre comillas

-pues yo me hare cargo de que no vaya, tiene mucho trabajo que hacer así que no te preocupes por eso, así que ve con tranquilidad a Equestria- dijo el reptiliano -le diré a Gate y su pandilla que te recoja-

-prefiero irme por mi cuenta no quiero acercarme a esos tontos, me aterran bastante sobre todo el hermano de el- dijo Dagger

-Black Gate es como un perro, solo ponle su correa y no te morderá hasta que yo lo ordene- dijo el reptiliano sonriendo malvadamente

En el castillo de la amistad las manes y Spike regresaban del cuartel saliendo de la cámara de transportación

-¿de verdad creen en lo que dice Paint?- pregunto Applejack durante la caminata

-¿hablas de que Ignos fingía ser estúpido todo este tiempo ya que este se utilizó así mismo como un disfraz y que su verdadera personalidad es el caballero de la magia y...?- no termino lo que iba a decir pie ya que Rainbow la callo tapándole la boca como siempre

-esto es estúpido, ¿cómo es que el caballero de la magia existió desde hace mucho tiempo si ni siquiera los reales existían en ese entonces?- dijo Dashie soltando la boca de la yegua rosada -no tiene sentido-

-pues Ignos es medio raro, siempre pensé que traía doble personalidad como los superhéroes de sus historietas- dijo Rarity

-¿entonces tal vez no sea un equino de verdad?- decía Pinkie dando un tono de miedo

-conocimos a sus padres, me pregunto ¿quiénes serán sus verdaderos padres biológicos que están en el espacio?- dijo Applejack pensativa

-quienes hayan sido hicieron lo correcto al deshacerse de él, al enviarlo a este planeta- dijo Spike

-pues tampoco tiene sentido lo de la esposa de Gibson- dijo Fluttershy -¿ustedes creen que Ignos en verdad la haya... asesinado?- decía la Pegaso amarilla tragando un poco de saliva -¿tú qué opinas Twilight?-

-Fluttershy estoy tan confundida como tú, por un lado esta lo de Gibson y por el otro el pony que he salido con él por largo tiempo y que resulta que ni siquiera conocí realmente su verdadero rostro, todo esto me está revolviendo la cabeza- dijo la princesa algo mareada

-¿quieres que te traiga una aspirina?- pregunto Spike

-solo necesito dormir, buenas noches- la alicornio se fue a su recamara dejando sola a sus amigas preocupadas

-pobre Twilight no lo tiene tan fácil- dijo Fluttershy

-al parecer Ignos no es el único que está quebrado por dentro- dijo Rarity preocupada -ojala los muchachos encuentren a Ignos muy pronto y así esos dos vuelvan a hablar- decía ella

En la casa de los Fast

-aaahhhh!- gritaba un Ignos completamente desnudo tratando de combatir con Reaynilus sosteniendo al unicornio quien estaba en el sillón mientras su esposa lo ayudaba a curarlo

-tranquilo muchacho- dijo Reay sosteniéndolo con fuerza pero el unicornio combatía

-Reay haz algo, no puedo curarlo si se mueve- dijo Ruby

-eso intento pero este se mueve como lombriz de tierra- dijo el Pegaso rojo

-pues anestésialo- grito Ruby

-perdón por esto- dijo Reay dándole con una sarten en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente

-¿qué hiciste?- grito Ruby sorprendida por la barbaridad que hizo

-hice lo que me pediste… que lo anestesiara- dijo Reay

-pero no así tonto- grito la Pegaso blanca -tenías que usar la jeringa con el sedante, inyectarlo y listo, no era necesaria la violencia-

-perdón es que así me enseñaron en la academia de vuelo- dijo el Pegaso rojo disculpándose mientras Ruby le quitaba finalmente las dos cuchillas que tenía incrustadas en el pecho del unicornio –auch… que bueno que no estoy en su lugar- decía viendo semejantes cuchillas

-pobrecito... ¿qué clase de animal lo ataco para dejarlo así?- preguntaba la Pegaso limpiándole la herida con alcohol para luego usar aguja e hilo comenzando a cocerlo

-no es un animal- dijo Reaynilus examinando las hojas llamándoles la atención -esto parece que no fue obra de un animal solo ve este diseño, parecen como si fueran hechas como para cazar, ¿alguien lo estará cazando?- pregunto el

-¿pero quién haría algo tan horrible para hacer esta atrocidad?- pregunto Ruby poniéndoles unos vendajes en sus brazo derecho pierna izquierda un parche en el ojo y un vendaje en la cabeza

-hay que llamar a la guardia real-

-Reay si hacemos eso lo podrían matar- dijo Ruby -dejemos que se quede aquí, ya en la mañana si despierta le preguntamos ¿quién es? y ¿por qué esta huyendo?-

-¿crees que sea buena idea?- pregunto el Pegaso rojo -¿y si es peligroso?-

-si hubiera sido peligroso ya nos hubiera matado con esa arma extraña que tiene- dijo viendo la cruz de combate que estaba en una mesita -pero no lo hizo y sabes ¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el

-sé que sonara tonto pero ¿y si este muchacho nos quiso buscar por que ocupaba ayuda?- dijo Ruby

-pero ni siquiera tenemos idea de ¿quién es o de donde viene?- dijo Reay dándole una idea -ya se- rápidamente salió de la sala a toda prisa regresando con algo en el cuello -le tomare una foto con esta cámara sacare muchas copias y las distribuiré por la cuidad y si alguien sabe de el estoy seguro que lo reconocerán-

-es una idea brillante- dijo Ruby, así que Reay le toma una foto sacando la foto mostrándosela -tiene cara de moribundo- decía ella sintiendo lastima por el

-mañana en la mañana sacare copias y hare carteles y las repartiré por toda la cuidad, estoy seguro que su familia lo reconocerá y vendrán por el- dijo Reay

-oíste amiguito tu familia vendrá por ti- le dijo Ruby al unicornio azul quien dormía profundamente

En una parte boscosa

-Ven espera!- grito Starlight en el asiento del copiloto -siento energía mágica en este lugar- decía ella así que el Pegaso rojo obedece y aterriza la nave, rápidamente los caballeros descienden para investigar

-por Celestia- decía Mapache viendo la moto destrozada del unicornio azul

-este es el vehículo que uso Ignos para viajar- dijo Tennessee

-¿qué paso aquí?- pregunto la gran y poderosa Trixie

-una feroz batalla, eso fue lo que paso- dijo Ventus contemplando el lugar -(no inventen… ¿en serio quería subirme en esa cosa?)- decía en su mente

-Ignoooos, Ignoooos!- grito Starlight revisando la zona

-ven muchacho- dijo Brodek silbándole

-guau- dijo Reyzord

-a ti no te hable, le estoy hablando al otro perro- dijo el pony verde

-¿ósea tú?- dijo la maga

-no soy un perro!- grito Brodek

-Ven- mapache encuentra algo que le llamo su atención viendo el casco destrozado el unicornio azul preocupando al equipo -¿qué hacemos ahora?-

-si Ignos está en problemas eso quieres decir que debemos ayudarlo- dijo Ventus -Reyzord- el perro se acercó a el -ya sabes que hacer- el perro obedece y comienza a olfatear el casco roto captando algo comenzando a correr

-parece que encontró algo- dijo Starlight

-Brodek regresa al Arwing y vigila te llamaremos si te necesitamos- dijo el Pegaso rojo

-si señor- dijo el pony verde

-los demás conmigo, muévanse caballeros lo buscaremos toda la noche si es necesario, pero eso si no nos iremos de aquí hasta encontrarlo- dijo Ventus siguiendo al perro junto con los demás a excepción de Brodek quien regreso a la nave a vigilar

En otra parte lejana del bosque Gibson se encontraba cerca de una fogata que el hizo intentando recobrar fuerzas luego de su pelea contra el unicornio

-hermano- dijo Nova apareciéndose del portal oscuro que salió del suelo donde emergió ella y Yubel -hay carajo ósea ¿qué te paso?-

-¿trajiste lo que te pedí?- dijo el unicornio vino todo serio sin dejar de mirar el fuego –retírate- le ordeno a Yubel haciendo que la diablesa regresara a ser una carta regresando mágicamente a su dueño

-te traje tu ropa de cazador de repuesto y algo de comida, unas ricas barras de trigo muy buenas para el corazón- la unicornio vino le da unas alforjas sacando de ahí lo que ocupaba comenzando a cambiarse de ropa

-el único alimento que deseo probar ahora es el corazón de Ignos Nigth- grito Gibson con nuevas ropas y nuevas garras junto con un nuevo casco que saco de la alforja

-de modo que escapo- dijo Nova, Gibson no dijo nada comiéndose las barras energéticas

-esa sabandija es mucho más difícil de lo que creí- dijo el cazador

-ósea ya lo encontraras, nunca se te ha escapado una criatura en tu vida, siempre estas aun paso adelante de el... hasta puedes oler su sangre- dijo Nova dándole ánimos mientras se sentaba al lado de el

-esta vez es diferente- Gibson ilumino su cuerno mostrándose una luz ultravioleta donde se mostraba en los arboles una mancha azul en los arboles sorprendiendo a su hermana -Ignos embarro toda el área con su sangre me es difícil encontrarlo ahora no se cual camino tomo- decía apagando su cuerno

-bueno como siempre lo he dicho siempre hay un mañana- dijo Nova

-no quiero un mañana, lo quiero matar ahoraaaa!- grito Gibson sacando sus dos garras de su guantelete izquierdo -cuando muera, finalmente podre vengar la muerte de mi mujer, ella descansara en paz- pero Nova saca una almohada de su alforja y una sábana haciendo que se recostara en un roble

-si quieres matarlo recobra tus energías primero- dijo Nova -tu duerme y yo vigilo-

-dormiré cinco minutos y luego continuare con mi cacería- dijo Gibson bostezando un poco mirando el fuego de la fogata

-mañana lo cazaremos… juntos… después de todo Aeling era mi la mejor cuñada que he tenido y debe pagar por eso- dijo Nova

-no sé lo que haría sin ti Nova- era lo último que dijo Gibson para luego quedarse dormido mientras su hermana seguía vigilando la zona

La mañana siguiente en Canterlot, Shield con unos pans y sudadera negra, se encontraba corriendo por las calles acompañado de la dama de hierro

-Blossom tenemos que hacer algo, ese sujeto matara a Ignos lo disecara y lo pondrá en su aparador como un trofeo con los otros animales que de seguro ha de tener- dijo Shield Heart gritando como loco

-pues no puedo hacer nada además ese idiota de Nigth se lo busco digo ¿cómo se le ocurre matar a la esposa de este?- dijo Cero con una sudadera y pans color rojo viéndose fabulosa

-ya lo sé pero ¿qué se puede hacer?, lo hecho, hecho esta… en fin ¿por qué no llamas mejor a tu amigo el pájaro loco ese para que le ponga un estate quieto a ese estúpido marino y acabar con esto?- dijo Shield mientras corrían por las calles de la cuidad

-el almirante Broodwind está muy ocupado en estos momentos, es un Orny muy importante y no está para jugar sus estúpidos juegos- dijo Blossom

-¿estúpidos juegos?, es la vida de mi amigo la que peligra- grito Shield como loco -¿qué tan importante es lo que hace como para no venir a ayudarnos?-

-solo te diré que está en un caso mucho más grande del que te imaginas que implica a una gran empresa muy reconocida en Terragrigia- dijo Blossom

-¿qué empresa?- pregunto un mitad demonio con short negro y camiseta blanca corriendo escuchando lo último mientras corría

-hola Alex- dijo Shield – ¿ejercitándote en las mañanas?-

-quemando calorías no pude quemar anoche ya que Rainbow se fue a casa de sus padres- dijo Alex

-no estoy muy seguro, mi almirante no me ha dado los detalles por más que lo insistí me dijo "ya tienes tu misión has lo que debes hacer... y déjame hacer lo mío... no te involucres"- dijo imitándolo

-qué bien te sale- dijo Alex riéndose por la imitación del Orny

-de todos modos le comente el asunto y me dijo que enviara a alguien para detener a Gibson- dijo Cero

-¿a alguien?- pregunto Alex

-dime que al menos ese… alguien lo matara- dijo Shield

-nop solo le pondrá un estate quieto y evitara que mate al criminal pero eso si Nigth será enjuiciado por sus crímenes- dijo Blossom

-¿y ese alguien al menos es amigo o enemigo?- pregunto Alex

-pues si es quien creo que es... es como yo... alguien justo y derecho- dijo Cero

-entonces Ignos ya valió madres- dijo Shield

-ya bastante tenemos contigo- dijo Alex -como para soportar a otro amante la justicia-

-lo ven, ustedes los reales me quieren más a mí para joderlos que a otra persona- dijo la pony hada en tono burlón -pero no se apuren cuando todo esto acabe los jodere, tiene mi palabra... alcánzame si pueden- la pony hada comenzó a correr más rápido dejando atrás a los caballeros

-¿seguro que no es nuestra enemiga?- pregunto Alex

-ya ni se quién es ella- dijo Shield

-vamos señores si me alcanza les invitare una pizza y helado de fresa- dijo Cero desafiándolos

-vamos Shield- grito Alex corriendo a toda prisa con el pony blanco jugando a las carreras con la pony hada quien corrió a paso veloz jalando al pony -no perdamos esta oportunidad quiero esa pizza y helado-

-no me jales en tus locuras- grito el pony terrenal blanco

En Coldbreak Industries en unos laboratorios que se encontraban en la planta del fondo del lugar el cual era blanco, paredes, luces, piso todo… parece un parte de trabajo normal pero en ese lugar, no era lo que parece

-otro pony fallido- dijo Dharak con Kaho viendo desde un vitral a un pony que no sobrevivió -no pudo soportar el gas mostaza-

-si- dijo Kaho viendo como los de limpieza que eran pony con trajes de amenaza biológica color amarillo limpiando el lugar rejuntando el cuerpo

-el experimento 389 fracaso- decía Tachion viendo desde otro vitral los restos del pony que exploto yendo a otro vitral

-"ayúdeme por favor"- gritaba otro pony que era un Pegaso azul con un brazo de cangrejo atado en una camilla mientras los doctores de ahí le inyectaban más veneno comenzando a sentir un dolor insoportable saliéndole patas en sus costillas y otra tenaza convirtiéndolo en un cangrejo gigante -grooooaaaar-

-presidenta mire- la vulpina le grita a la yegua perla viendo lo que había ahí

-se transformó- dijo Kaho emocionada pero esa felicidad acabo cuando el cangrejo comenzó a atacar a los médicos partiéndolos a la mitad queriendo escapar así que Dharak llama a unos guardia Tiger terrenales de esos grandes y musculosos con lanzallamas en sus pesuñas entrando a la habitación quemando al espécimen acabando con su vida -(suspiro)- la yegua color perla va a otro vitral donde había una yegua unicornio comiéndose así misma mientras reía sádicamente -suficiente por hoy- decía ya cansada presionando un botón que había en un panel al lado suyo donde activo una niebla toxica que termino matando a la pony de adentro -estoy cansada de ver como nuestros conejillos se mueren o se matan uno a otro-

-es una lástima que no tengamos a los alterados X pudieron habernos servido de algo- dijo Dharak

-necesitamos ponys nuevos- dijo Kaho seriamente

-pues este... no, sabe que… olvídenlo ni se moleste en ver- dijo la vulpina en otro vitral donde otro espécimen murió de forma horrible -anímese presidenta ya vera que cuando vayamos a esa misión que desea hacer sus dudas se irán volando-

-es verdad- decía la presidenta emocionada – (pon fin te volveré a ver)- decía pensando en su amigo

-sea lo que sea que esté planeando me temo que no podrá hacerlo- dijo el reptiliano de una manera seria

-¿qué quieres decir con que no puedo irme?- aquella actitud de Kaho cambio a uno de seriedad y frialdad –mi iré con Dagger hoy mismo-

-Dagger se fue a Equestria porque yo se lo dije- dijo el reptiliano

-¿Por qué?- decía la presidenta molesta –por qué actúas a mis espaldas… debo hacerlo, espere mucho tiempo, no voy a dejar que alguien se interponga en mi camino en especial mi socio me diga que hacer- en ese momento los ojos de la pony se hicieron negros mientras las pupilas comenzaron a brillar un poco junto con larga cabellera el cual se levantaba poco a poco mientras el lugar comenzó a temblar un poco comenzando a agrietarse el piso de donde andaba asustando a los empleados que andaban en ese lugar –siempre es lo mismo… nunca me dejan hacer las cosas que yo quiera… ustedes son muy crueles- gritaba ella

-Kaho!- grito Tachion cayendo al suelo por los temblores haciendo que se detuviera la pony perla preocupándose por ella

-está pasando de nuevo… Tachion mi medicina antes de que sea tarde- la vulpina saca de su cola una jeringa color blanca con un líquido azul inyectándoselo en el brazo izquierdo comenzando a calmarse poco a poco sintiendo el químico en su cuerpo

-debes tener cuidado o terminaras matando a todos los de este edificio- dijo el reptiliano sosteniéndose en la pared –por esa razón no puedes ir Kaho, causaras destrucción si vas haya destruirá el reino entero- decía Dharak –además usted tiene mucho trabajo-

-es cierto- la vulpina saca de su cola su agenda mágica -parece que estaremos libre dentro de unos dos o tres años- en eso una vitrina se rompe justo donde estaba Kaho dando entender que la molesto un poco temiendo el reptiliano que haya sufrido otro ataque de ira

-bueno que se puede hacer- dijo Kaho cambiando de actitud a su modo alegre regresando a la normalidad al igual que sus ojos

-además si sale la prensa no dejara de atacarla y le harán millones de preguntas- dijo Dharak -es mejor que se quede, aquí estará segura-

-no es justo que esos ponys me agredan… solo quiero darles la felicidad y el amor que tanto necesitan- decía dando un suspiro de tristeza -suficientes experimentos por hoy, vamos Tachion- decía tomándole la garra volvamos a la oficina para hacer lo siguiente en la agenda –no quiero que nadie me moleste-

-como diga- dijo Dharak mientras la presidenta se iba sacando una tarjeta mágica comunicándose con alguien –puedes estar tranquilo Dagger ya la tengo controlada-

Ya en otra parte del edificio rumbo al despacho presidencial

-¿quieres ir a ese lugar verdad?- decía la vulpina caminando con la pony tomadas de las patas

-tengo que encontrarlo Tachion- dijo Kaho

-pues si te dijera que encontré un modo de ir a ese lugar sin que se dé cuenta el señor Dharak- decía deteniéndose por unos instantes

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Kaho – ¿qué hay de mis deberes?- en eso la vulpina revisa su agenda

-tenemos tareas en Druzznia podemos ir haya, las ignoramos por completo y de ahí podemos irnos a Equestria sin que se dé cuenta- decía la zorrita

-nunca hubo deberes- dijo Kaho mientras la vulpina le muestra su agenda

-tenemos tiempo de sobra, estamos al corriente de todo, solo es cuestión de enviarle reportes falsos al señor Dharak- dijo Tachion

-hay un problema, Gate y los otros están haya si nos llegan a ver le dirán a Dharak- dijo la presidenta

-tengo todo calculado no se preocupe por eso- dijo Tachion -¿qué dices?, solo diga sus órdenes y con gusto lo hare- la presidenta no dijo nada se quedó pensando por un momento

De vuelta al bosque

-guau guau-

-parece que Reyzord encontró algo- decían Ventus llegando a una parte rocosa donde había un sauce en la parte de arriba -¿qué encontraste amigo?- el perro tomo aquel objeto con su hocico y se lo da al Pegaso rojo -una espada-

-no es una espada cualquiera... es la espada vibradora de Ignos- dijo Starlight tomándola con su magia -lo sé porque la utilizo el día en que me salvo de Black Gate-

-está cubierta de sangre- dijo Tennessee

-¿crees que le haya pasado algo malo?- pregunto Trixie

-no quiero ni imaginármelo- dijo Ventus preocupado

-¿qué es una espada vibradora?- dijo Mapache arqueando una ceja

-golpeas en cualquier parte comenzando a vibrar un poco explotando al instante- le explico Starlight

-a ver…- Mapache tomo el arma golpeando una roca el cual comenzó a vibrar explotando al instante –no inventes- dijo sorprendida golpeando otra roca haciendo lo mismo

-¿qué hacemos jefe?- pregunto Tennessee

-¿tenemos que seguir buscando?- dijo Ventus -Reyzord olfatea y encuentra- el perro obedece encontrando el rastro corriendo en una dirección -vamos- decía continuando con la búsqueda

En otra parte del bosque

-buen día dormilón- dijo Nova viendo a su hermano que despertaba -¿quieres más barras de trigo para desayunar?, después de todo el desayuno es el alimento más importante del día-

-quiero otra cosa para desayunar- dijo Gibson tomando su casco

-¿qué quieres?- pregunto la unicornio vino

-un corazón de unicornio- dijo poniéndose el casco

-¿y si mejor te hago unos huevitos rancheros?- dijo Nova mientras su hermano se preparaba para continuar con la caza

En una playa se encontraba un unicornio azul acabado caminando en la arena sintiendo la briza y el agua en sus pesuñas de pronto una figura se presenta ante el

-es hermoso ¿no lo crees?- dijo Trevor sentado en una rama de una palmera

-si... lo es- dijo Ignos –aquí lleve una vez a tu madre y al resto de la pandilla- decía recordando ese día

-vamos Ignos juega- decía la silueta de Twilight con una pelota playera junto a los demás que aparecían

-no seas miedoso Nigth, ¿vas a dejar que tu pony te gane?- dijo Ventus

-si ya humillaron a este inútil ¿que podría salir mal contigo?- dijo Rockaid siendo recibido por un coscorrón por parte de Ventus

-cállate- grito Ventus

-vamos cariño juega con nosotras- dijo Rarity

-y después de eso te puedo frotar la espalda con bloqueador Rarity- dijo Spike emocionado, todos los reales y elementos estaban ahí disfrutando del día, Fluttershy estaba enterrada en la arena junto con Pie, Brodek bebiendo unos cocos, Alex y Shield estaban ahí bronceándose a la vez que les llovió encima ya que Rainbow les trajo una nube burlándose de ellos

-jaja perdedores- dijo la Pegaso crin arcoíris volando a toda prisa siendo perseguidos por ellos

-vas a ver Rainbow- grito Shield

-no por que seas mi pony te salvaras del castigo que te pondré- grito Alex decían comenzando a perseguirlas

-Sweet Apple Acres en versión arena, ¿qué opinas Cooper?- dijo Applejack con un modelo de su hogar -y mira hasta hice versiones de nosotros-

-esa mini tu está mal, tus flancos no son lo suficientemente enormes le voy a agrandar un poquito más- decía el vaquero haciendo los flancos Applejack inmensos haciendo enojar a la vaquera quien comenzó a corretear al vaquero

-ni creas que te salvaras Cooper vuelve aquí cobarde te dejare como camote- dijo Applejack

-ven Igny vayamos al mar- dijo Paint tomando a su hermano de la pesuña llevándolo al mar donde se divirtió ella junto con su pony ahí se veía un Ignos normal sin barba sin heridas y ojos rubí que brillaban como nunca antes mostrando sus deseos de vivir todavía

-fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida- decía el Ignos acabado viendo como aquellas siluetas desaparecían volviendo a quedar solo -y ahora ya no me queda nada-

-puedes ir de nuevo- dijo el pequeño Trevor -solo tienes que volver a casa- en eso todo el lugar comenzó a brillar atrapando al unicornio en esa luz brillante

De vuelta a la realidad

-ya no tengo casa- dijo Ignos despertando poco a poco sintiendo como la luz le pegaba en la cara viendo a alguien que lo observaba

-por fin despiertas- dijo Ruby sonriéndole un poco espantando al unicornio quien cayó del sillón retrocediendo un poco topándose con la pared -tranquilo muchacho no voy a hacerte daño- dijo la Pegaso blanca

-¿quien... eres?... ¿qué hago aquí?- preguntaba Ignos asustado

-soy solo una humilde pony… tranquilo no voy a lastimarte, estas en mi casa entraste a aquí herido y bueno... cure tus heridas- dijo Ruby, el unicornio se revisa su cuerpo viendo los vendajes que tenia

-¿me curaste?- dijo Ignos sorprendido

-de no ser porque llegaste allanando mi casa tu estarías muerto- dijo la Pegaso acercándose poco a poco ya que el unicornio seguía temblando de miedo -tranquilo confía en mi- dijo sonriéndole un poco así que el unicornio se acercó un poco como una gacela asustada debido a lo que le paso -eso es- dijo acariciándole la mejilla -ves te lo dije-

-¿dónde está mi ropa?... ¿y mi arma?- preguntaba

-tu ropa la tire estaba toda rasgada- le contesto la Pegaso blanca- y tu arma pues...-

-cariño ya vine- decía el Pegaso rojo llegando pero con una máscara de hockey -por fin lo hice y bueno... oh... despertaste- dijo Reaynilus así que el unicornio retrocedió de nuevo debido a la máscara ya que le recordó a alguien en su lucha escondiéndose atrás del sofá

-Reaynilus lo estas asustando- grito Ruby quitándole la máscara -disculpa a mi marido a veces es medio tarado... ¿oye tienes hambre?- le pregunto al unicornio en eso las estomago de Ignos rugió -tomare eso como un si-

En el comedor

-así que dime forastero- le preguntaba Reay sentado al lado del unicornio quien se encontraba comiendo lo que le sirvieron

-este maíz esta bueno ¿tienes más?- pregunto el unicornio azul ignorándolo

-aquí hay más cielo- dijo Ruby ofreciéndole mas

-muchas gracias- dijo Ignos devorándolo

-oye te estoy hablando no me...-

-dejarlo en paz Reaynilus, no ves que está disfrutando de mi rico y nutritivo desayuno- dijo Ruby enojándose -no seas grosero-

-pues quiero respuestas, ¿quién es el?, ¿de dónde viene?, ¿por qué se está así de lastimado?- preguntaba el Pegaso rojo pero el pony no dijo nada

-mi mama me dijo que nunca le hablara a los extraños- dijo Ignos sacando de onda al Pegaso rojo

-eso es cierto tu mama es muy lista, un muchachito tan adorable como tú no debe hablar con desconocidos- dijo Ruby -pero estamos en confianza y queremos saber la respuesta-

-suelta la sopa muchacho- dijo Reay intimidándolo -¿que eres tú?-

-soy... solo un pony... que ha perdido su rumbo y que ahora solo espera la hora de su muerte- dijo Ignos con suma tristeza

-cielo eso es horrible, tu que eres un muchachito joven y fuerte no debe decir esas cosas- dijo Ruby -la vida es bella hay que disfrutarla al máximo sobre todo con tus seres queridos con tu familia... apuesto a que has de tener tu pony especial que te está buscando-

-¿si tienes parientes verdad?- pregunto Reay

-tenía amigos... tenía familia... yo tenía a alguien especial en mi vida- dijo Ignos mientras un nudo en la garganta se le hacía -y lo perdí todo... ya no me queda nadie... me aleje de ellos para no causarles problemas, pero aun así, por más que me aleje los muertos, no me dejan en paz- decía el punto de salirle unas lágrimas -siempre están acechándome-

-pobre criatura debiste haber tenido un mal día, que digo mal horrible día- dijo Ruby quitándole el plato de maíz a Reay dándoselo -te cielo come más te hará bien-

-oye ese es mi maíz-

-cállate- grito Ruby mientras Ignos se lo comía –sabes… sé cómo te sientes yo también perdí a alguien, perdimos a nuestro hijo en un atentado a nuestro pueblo, creí que nunca lo volveríamos a ver, sé que el destino es cruel y horrible pero al final de este abismo hay un rayo de luz, nunca deje de perder la fe en que mi hijo volvería y ahora el volvió después de tantos años volvió aquí solo mi corazón lloraba de felicidad- decía Ruby comenzando a llorar limpiándose las lágrimas después -el punto es que tú también recuperaras tu felicidad algún día- dijo Ruby sonriéndole haciendo que Ignos sonriera también

-(todos felices y yo muriéndome de hambre… que cruel es el destino)- decía Reay con lágrimas en sus ojos al estilo anime

Luego de un rico desayuno Ignos se encontraba afuera colgado en el columpio que estaba ahí comenzando a sanar sus heridas poco a poco mientras que los Fast discutían del asunto

-no nos vamos a quedar con el- dijo Reay limpiando los platos con su mujer

-pero cariño él no tiene a nadie- dijo Ruby viéndolo desde la ventana a la vez enjuagaba los platos -solo míralo esta tan solo-

-ya pegue los carteles en toda la cuidad estoy seguro que alguien vendrá por el- dijo Reaynilus

-¿pero y si no viene nadie?, ¿qué tal si sus padres están muertos o qué tal si es un preso que lo acusan injustamente de un crimen que no cometió?, ¿o qué tal si está muriendo y no le queda mucho tiempo de vida y solo quiere tener una familia antes de que parta?-

-nena… has visto muchas películas de drama- dijo Reay bajándola de su nube -cariño apenas nos alcanza el dinero para comer y por lo que veo este forastero come de mas, ¿además donde lo pondríamos?-

-podríamos ponerlo en la habitación de Ventus- dijo Ruby

-pero cuando Ventus nos visite ¿qué vamos a decirle?, mira hijo ¿qué crees?, adoptamos a alguien saluda a tu nuevo hermano el forastero de no sé dónde, se infartaría el pobre-

-cielo exageras- dijo Ruby riéndose un poco

-¿por qué tanto apego a él si apenas lo conoces?- pregunto Reay

-no lo sé, sentí lastima por el- dijo Ruby -no sé por qué pero tengo la sensación de que estuviera conectado a nosotros por alguna razón-

-ahora me vas a decir que hay una conexión muy perturbadora... algo así como E.T y Eliot- dijo Reay burlándose de eso

-hablo en serio Reay- dijo Ruby -hay algo en su interior que me llama la atención pero no se ¿qué es?, es algo mágico, algo antiguo, muy, muy antiguo... algo… legendario- en eso la Pegaso tuvo un breve silencio ya que observo algo que le llamo la atención -¿esta es el arma que tenía el unicornio verdad?- dijo viendo la cruz de hierro que estaba a su lado tomándolo

-qué raro, no sé cómo llego ahí creí que lo había dejado en la sala- dijo Reay

-o lo dejaste aquí y no te diste cuenta- dijo Ruby observándola bien pero

-oigan- dijo Ignos entrando por la puerta trasera -yo... tengo que irme, ¿me dan mi arma?-

-¿ya te vas?- dijo Reay emocionado

-hay nooo, ¿seguro que no quieres quedarte otro poco más?- dijo Ruby sintiendo tristeza por dentro

-no quiero serles un estorbo- dijo Ignos

-pero ni siquiera estas bien, mirante apenas estas cojeando- dijo Ruby

-cariño si él quiere irse que lo haga, no somos nadie para impedirlo- dijo Reay emocionado por dentro -te acompaño para que no te pierdas-

-se lo agradezco mucho- dijo Ignos

-no señor- grito Ruby deteniendo a los ponys -Reay no lo echaras de la casa y tu jovencito te iras, cuando te recuperes por completo, si te vas así me lo voy a lamentar por el resto de mi vida-

-pero...-

-sin peros- dijo la Pegaso blanca hecha una furia intimidando a los dos -Reay cúbreme en la florería y yo cuidare de él y preparare la comida- dijo haciéndoles las señas de "lárguense de mi vista"

-si- dijo Reay saliendo de la casa como perro regañado

-¿te gustan las hamburguesas?- pregunto Ruby a Ignos -porque eso pienso hacer para la comida-

-claro- dijo Ignos feliz pero a la vez asustado -(esta mujer asusta… igual que mi mama)-

En Coldbreak Industries en el despacho de la presidenta

-...- Kaho se encontraba en su despacho cerca de la fuente que había ahí comenzando a levantar las cosas que había ahí misteriosamente desde libros hasta sillas y el agua de la fuente mientras ella cerraba los ojos concentrándose pero en eso la bocina que estaba en su escritorio sonó desorientándola tirando las cosas que había ahí yendo a su oficina causando un desastre -¿si Tachion?- contesto

-"el señor Dharak desea verla"- decía la voz de la vulpina del otro lado

-que pase- dijo Kaho viendo el desastre que dejo en eso el reptiliano entra con los brazos por atrás

-¿otro ataque de ira?- pregunto Dharak seriamente

-no, quería hacer una remodelación- dijo Kaho con sarcasmo levantando las cosas que había ahí mientras la vulpina entraba sacando de su cola una aspiradora y un plumero comenzando a limpiar -¿qué quieres?- decía seriamente

-sé que aun sigues molesta por no ir a Equestria, pero debes entender que ese reino no está listo para alguien con un don tan especial como el tuyo- dijo el reptiliano sacando unas rosas rojas de su espalda

-Dharak son hermosas- Kaho sonrió dulcemente tomando las rosas oliéndolas

-sufriste en el pasado, no quería que algo malo te volviera a pasar- dijo el reptiliano sonriéndole tranquilamente

-lo sé y te agradezco que te preocupes por mí- dijo ella olfateándolas de nuevo alegrándole el día -las voy a poner en agua- decía poniéndolas en un florero

-sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea- dijo el reptiliano tranquilamente mientras la pony color perla puso las rosas en un jarrón con agua

-de hecho hay una cosa en la que necesito tu ayuda- decía sin voltearlo a ver -necesitamos más ponys y bueno esperaba que tus aliados contaran con eso y que me consiguieran ponys de Equestria... podríamos usar las bioarmas que creamos-

-me parece buena idea... le diré a mis perros que se encarguen de eso- dijo Dharak -¿algo más que se te ofrezca?-

-si... podrías... hacerte cargo de mi compañía mientras me voy a Druzznia- dijo tomando unas tijeras cortando las patitas que tenían las flores

-¿a Druzznia?- pregunto el reptiliano

-es que mi agenda está muy apretada y quiero alejarme de aquí para hacer mi trabajo, la mayoría de mis quehaceres están haya... y de paso iré a ver a mi niña- dijo Kaho -bueno si no puedes le puedo decir a otro-

-déjamelo todo a mi presidenta- dijo Dharak

-¿seguro?, porque tú tienes otra compañía que dirigir...-

-mi compañía se mueve por sí sola, con tronar mis dedos tengo ganancias- dijo Dharak -yo me hare cargo-

-genial... entonces iré a empacar- dijo Kaho emocionada tomando a la vulpina de la pata quien había terminado de limpiar -te veré en unos días-

-tenga usted buen viaje- dijo el reptiliano solo en la presidencia sentándose en la silla reclinable que se encontraba en el escritorio –algún día tanto ella como esta empresa serán mías- decía sonriendo malvadamente

-veo que seguirá mi consejo- dijo Tachion sonriéndole mientras bajaban por el elevador

-una vez que lleguemos a Druzznia nos iremos a Equestria sin que se dé cuenta Dharak... esto va a ser emocionante Tachion, por fin me voy a encontrar con el- decía sin dejar de sonreír sacando de su vestido la flor de loto cristalina color rojo -el estará feliz cuando me vea- dijo poniendo aquel cristal en su pecho sonrojándose pensando en el

De vuelta a los bosques durante el atardecer

-veo pesuñas, pesuñas ensangrentadas- dijo Mapache asustada llegando en una parte donde había marca de pesuñas ensangrentadas

-guau guau-

-confirmado… son de Ignos- dijo Tennessee entendiendo al perro quien las olfateo

-Ignoooooos!- grito Starlight preocupada

-¿que tanto habrá pasado aquí?- pregunto la gran y poderosa Trixie

-¿alguien estuvo aquí acampando?- dijo Ventus examinando el entorno viendo la fogata extinta

-¿será Ignos?- pregunto Mapache

-podría ser aunque no estoy muy seguro que haya sido el- dijo Ventus en eso ven el Arwing aterrizando a lo lejos así que el Pegaso rojo invoca su Keyblade recuerdos lejanos cortando varios árboles para que aterrizara el pony verde

-eres cruel con la naturaleza sabias- dijo Tennessee

-medidas drásticas, medidas desesperadas- dijo Ventus cortando los arboles tirados haciéndolos leña tomando unos cuantos poniéndolos en la fogata

-¿qué vas a hacer ahora?- pregunto Starlight

-tomarnos un descanso, no podemos hacer nada pasaremos la noche aquí y seguiremos buscando- dijo Ventus encendiendo la fogata con unas piedras

-¿quién quiere malvaviscos?- dijo Brodek bajando de la nave con una bolsa

-¿crees que sea buena idea?- pregunto mapache

-somos caballeros reales, pero en el fondo seguimos siendo ponys por lo tanto necesitamos recargar energías... créanme me lo agradecerán- dijo Ventus -cuando hayamos recuperado energía continuaremos con la búsqueda- le decía mirando a Starlight

-(ojala Ignos este bien)- dijo Starlight

En la casa de la familia Fast en el granero

-¿qué haces aquí forastero?- pregunto Reay quien se encontraba forjando en el fuego -si mi mujer te ve parado se enojaría conmigo y estaré en problemas-

-solo salí a estirar las patas- dijo Ignos acercándose a el -yo... les agradezco por toda su hospitalidad que me han dado- decía agradecido, Reay no dijo nada dejo de forjar quitándose los lentes que tenía mirándolo de frente

-de nada- dijo Reay -para ser tan vago, se ve que tienes modales-

-tengo mis momentos- dijo Ignos viendo todos los trabajos que hizo con el acero -sabe algo siempre quise ser un herrero-

-¿en serio?- dijo Reay llamándole la atención

-siempre he querido forjar algo pero... mi hermana me lo prohibió, decía que podía lastimarme... cosa que al final fue cierto- dijo con melancolía tomando una herradura que había ahí con su magia -una herradura me cayo justo en la cabeza abriéndose-

-a mí me paso igual- dijo Reay -termine con la cabeza abierta y termine con cuatro puntadas-

-a mí me dejo marca... estaba al rojo vivo- dijo Ignos -casi le daba un infarto a mi hermana ese día-

-mi esposa también lo estaría si mi hijo le llegara a pasar algo- dijo Reay

-se ve que su hijo es un dolor de cabeza, apuesto que tienen uno de esos ponys rebeldes- dijo Ignos

-puede que sí, eso explicaría el por qué se dejó crecer tanto la crin- dijo Reay -lloraba cada vez que se lo queríamos cortar-

-¿entonces tenían una potrilla?- pregunto el unicornio

-es un potro, aunque si llegue a preocuparme a veces- dijo Reaynilus -con eso de que le gustaba mucho coleccionar todo tipo de objetos de animes-

-qué curioso, tengo un amigo que es similar- dijo Ignos riendo un poco

-y era un gran fan de los Wonderbolts- dijo Reay

-a mi amigo no les cae muy bien… de hecho tiene conflictos con ellos muy seguido, con decirte que llego a abusar sexualmente de la capitana de ese escuadrón- dijo Ignos –bueno… eso lo que él me dijo-

-wooow, y no le metió una demanda por eso-

-por alguna razón que aún no se no metió demanda, ahora se ven de vez en cuando con algo de rencor y creo que la capitana lo maldice esperando que se muera para así bailar en su tumba- dijo Ignos

-pobre idiota- dijo Reay riéndose por el perdedor que hizo esa semejante barbaridad -sabes para ser un tragón y fastidioso, se ve que sabes cómo alegrar a uno el día-

-gracias... ¿podría decírselo al resto de mis compañeros de trabajo y de paso a mi familia?- dijo Ignos haciendo reír al Pegaso

-jejeje- Reay se reía al igual que el unicornio cosa que le llamo mucho la atención -¿qué pasa?-

-nada... es solo que... hace tiempo, que no me reía de ese modo- dijo Ignos viendo en la hoja de un cuchillo aquella sonrisa que no había visto en mucho tiempo

En las calles de Canterlot

-gracias por invitarme al cine Cloudy, en serio necesitaba caminar para desestresarme con todo lo que está pasándome- dijo Paint caminando con la consejera de Blueblood

-pensé que necesitarías otro aire, invitaría a Bony pero está fuera de la cuidad con inútil del príncipe y bueno no tengo tantos amigos que digamos- dijo la unicornio crema

-haaa así que... ¿somos amigas?- decía Ember haciéndole ojitos

-podríamos decir que si- dijo Cloudy mirando en otra parte

-entonces… ¿fue como una cita?- dijo Ember haciendo que Cloudy mirara para otro lado para que no la vieran sonrojarse

-fue una salida, es todo- dijo Cloudy mientras Paint le tomaba de los brazos

-para ser un ogro, te ves tan linda cuando te sonrojas- dijo Ember sonriéndole dulcemente así que Cloudy ponía su cara como un tomate -oye mi casa está cerca si quieres te puedo invitar a beber algo ¿qué dices?-

-no quiero causarte problemas- dijo la unicornio crema

-descuida estoy sola, los mensos que invaden mi espacio están fuera- dijo Paint -vamos no tengas miedo... sabes que no muerdo- decía ella tomándola de la pesuña izquierda yendo a su casa

-pues unas yeguas me dijeron todo lo contrario- dijo Cloudy

-pero les encantan- dijo Ember

En la casa del mitad demonio

-nada como un momento de diversión con toda la familia- dijo Holy Blade quien estaba en el suelo de la sala jugando un juego de mesa tipo monopoly con Alex, Rainbow, Xion y Shield -y con amigos-

-cállate y tira ya pervertido- dijo Shield así que Holy tira los dados saliéndole un siete

-ja caíste en mi propiedad idiota págame 1300- dijo Xion

-retiro lo dicho con familia, amigos y Xion- dijo Holy pagándole de mala gana mientras la gatielaga le sacaba la lengua

-¿cómo sigue Twilight?- pregunto Alex

-pues con todo lo que paso ya lo va superando poco a poco- dijo Rainbow tirando los dados cayendo en otras de las propiedades de Xion -hay por favor-

-cállate y págame- dijo Xion mientras le pagaban bailando la danza de la victoria -o si aja o si-

-pues espero que la princesita no se le ocurra la estupidez de hablar con Ignos de lo que le paso a la esposa del cazador- dijo Shield jugando ahora pero... -tiene que ser una broma!-

-no seas llorón y págame!- grito Xion

-esta es peor que la dama de hierro- dijo Shield pagándole a la gatielaga

-ni me la recuerdes, no puedo creer que hayamos perdido- dijo Alex mientras jugaba volviendo a pagar a la gatielaga

-estoy que arde bebe- dijo Xion con un montonal de billetes de su lado

-solo a ti se te ocurre jugar contra ella- dijo Rainbow

-era por una noble causa- dijo Alex molesto por su derrota golpeando el suelo

-pizza y helado de fresa no cuentan Windfield- dijo Xion jugando ahora -páguenme señores- así que todos los jugadores pagan

-¿cómo es posible que Xion nos está ganando?- preguntaba la Pegaso crin arcoíris

-no debieron meterse con el amo de los juegos... yo cree este juego- dijo Xion así que Shield toma los dados notando algo raro en ellos

-óyeme estos dados están truqueados- dijo Shield reconociéndolos

-uy mira la hora que es, ya me voy- dijo Xion alejándose saliendo por la ventana

-mendiga rata con alas vuelve aquí!- grito Shield persiguiéndola

-vas a ver rata voladora!- grito Holy Blade siguiéndolas dejando a los enamorados solos

-¿los seguimos?- pregunto Rainbow

-o qué tal si mejor nos vamos a mi cuarto y practicamos tus nuevos movimientos de Wonderbolts- decía Alex con una sonrisa coqueta

-andando entonces- dijo Rainbow volando a la habitación del mitad demonio

De vuelta a la cuidad de new Leaf Green en los tejados de un edificio

-¿qué encontraste?- decía el cazador observando la cuidad de noche

-esto…- dijo Nova llegando con un cartel tomándolo su hermano con su magia para verlo

-¿es en serio?- decía viendo el cartel que decía "concurso de karaoke esta noche"

-ups cartel equivocado- dijo Nova quitándole el cartel dándole otro el cual el unicornio vino lo toma comenzando a sonreír malvadamente el cual había una foto de un unicornio acabado con algo escrito que decía "si usted ha visto o sabe algo de este unicornio no dude en reportarlo en la casa de la familia Fast" y abajo decía la dirección

-esa sabandija morirá y matare a los que se interpongan- dijo Gibson cortando el cartel con sus garras

-¿pero si iremos al karaoke verdad?- dijo Nova emocionada arruinando el momento del unicornio vino

En la casa de la familia Fast en el granero ya pasadas de las doce de la noche

-me quede dormido- decía Ignos viendo que se quedó dormido luego de haber hecho algo de herrería, el unicornio se levantó de la paja en donde estaba viendo que estaba solo o por lo menos eso pensaba ahí se encontraba una mesa de madera y en el centro del lugar había figuras hechas de cristal y en una silla se encontraba el pequeño Trevor jugando con ellas

-tu no estás solo Nigth- dijo Trevor mientras el unicornio se acercó para ver más de cerca las figuras que no eran piezas cualquiera, eran las figuras de los conocidos que había hecho a lo largo de su viaje tanto héroes como villanos todos estaban ahí desde la manes, Ventus y los reales, las Cruzzaders, Sweetie Bot, Berser, White, la armadura Noheart, el dragón Max, Black Gate, Aspros Galaxy entre otros más, Nigth no dijo nada solo le acaricio la cabeza de su hijo mientras seguía viendo -mira ese eres tu- Trevor le muestra la estatuilla de aquel Ignos que era antes, cabello arreglado, sin barba portando su armadura real –Sir Ignos Nigth El Caballero de la Magia-

-lo era en el pasado- dijo Ignos contemplando a su pequeño yo -pero ya no soy aquel que solía ser-

-mama me dijo que sufriste mucho en el pasado- decía Trevor -ella me contaba historias tuyas de tus grandes hazañas con los demás caballeros... si no hubieras muerto, en el futuro tal vez las cosas serían diferentes para ti, tal vez no hubieras terminado como estas ahora-

-el resultado sería el mismo, toda historia tiene un principio y un final, mi viaje esta por acabar- dijo Ignos poniendo su figura de los demás

-pero no olvides que el final es solo el comienzo- dijo Trevor sacando de sus ropas un espejo roto -eres como este espejo, estas quebrado por dentro, pero si te dejas arreglarte volverás a ser el de antes- Trevor le mostro el espejo el cual se arreglaba poco a poco pero le faltaban piezas -solo abre tus alas mágicas y déjate ayudar- dijo el potrillo

-ya no cuento con nadie- dijo Ignos mirándose al espejo roto el cual mostraba su reflejo quebrado dándole la espalda a su hijo quien lo veía en su reflejo

-recuerda que esta es tu redención... no necesitas hacer esto solo... la ayuda vendrá por quien menos lo esperas- dijo Trevor moviendo la pieza de cristal de su papa regresándola con los demás caballeros desvaneciéndose al instante, en eso las puertas del granero se abren y ahí entra una Pegaso blanca con crin rubia con una manta en la espalda Ignos no la miro siguió viéndose su reflejo, mientras la yegua veía las figuras de cristal que había ahí tomando una que le llamo la atención la un Pegaso que estaba ahí y que reconoció al instante

-pero...- Ruby quedo sorprendida, no tenía palabras para lo que iba a decir miraba a aquel unicornio, llamando su atención así que el unicornio azul volteo, Ignos la miro de frente se miraron directamente a los ojos, por alguna razón Ignos no dejaba de verla, sentía algo familiar, algo había en ella, Ruby también lo noto, algo en su interior había en el sentía que lo conocía pero de donde si ni siquiera se han visto, era la primera vez que se conocen, ambos ponys siguieron mirándose sin decir nada todo era una tensión en el granero cuando de pronto a Ignos comenzaron a salirle lagrimas por que descubrió de quien se trataba esta yegua que no había visto en su vida, Ruby al ver ese sufrimiento que traía por dentro se dio cuenta de quien se trataba finalmente todo tenía sentido

-...lo siento... de verdad… lo siento- Ignos se sentó en el suelo comenzando a llorar en silencio, así que Ruby sin pensarlo dos veces corre y lo abraza con todas su fuerzas

-está bien... eso es, desahógate cielo- dijo Ruby mientras el unicornio no dejaba de llorar -estas a salvo aquí conmigo... Ignos- decía ella llamándolo por su nombre

-tengo miedo Ruby- dijo Ignos llamándola por su nombre -he fracasado... les falle a todos, a tu hijo, a los reales, a mi familia y a la persona más importante a mi vida... no quiero morir Ruby, no quiero- decía Ignos sin dejar de llorar así que la Pegaso lo miraba otra vez a los ojos

-no digas eso Ignos por lo que más quieras, debes salir de este abismo de oscuridad en el que estas, tu eres alguien importante en la vida de mi hijo... y a partir de ahora también lo eres para mí- dijo Ruby mientras unas lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos le salían mientras el unicornio se desahogaba en el pecho de la yegua, toda esa frustración e ira que tenía lo estaba liberando, Ignos por primera vez se estaba alivianando, se sentía a salvo y seguro por primera vez luego de su exilio

-no me sueltes- era lo último que dijo Ignos mientras seguía llorando

-no te soltare, no permitiré que esta oscuridad te aparte de mi lado... cuando estés mejor... te llevare de vuelta a casa, porque ahí es donde debes estar, con tu familia- fue lo último que dijo Ruby mientras la noche continuaba mientras la redención del caballero de la magia aun continua


	78. Familia unida e inseparable

**_*Capitulo 78: Familia unida e inseparable_**

-Reay... Reay...- Ruby estaba en su cuarto intentando despertar a su esposo pero este seguía dormido como tronco -Reay...- decía ella meciéndolo

-no mi amor... ahora no... Hoy no es sábado- dijo Reay durmiendo plácidamente

-SOLDADO REAYNILUS FAST DESPIERTA AHORA MISMO!- grito Ruby despertando al Pegaso de golpe

-a su servicio sargento, señor!- dijo Reay asustado y en posición de firmes -¿Ruby?...- dijo quejándose -¿qué quieres?-

-necesito que vayas para Equestria ahora mismo- dijo Ruby

-¿a Equestria?... pero si son...- decía revisando su despertador el Pegaso -las tres de la mañana- decía tapándose el Pegaso con las sabanas

-ya lo sé pero es importante, necesito que traigas a Ven- dijo Ruby

-cariño… ¿que no habíamos hablado de eso?, Ven ya hiso su propia vida- dijo Reay -no necesita estar aquí-

-ya lo sé- dijo ella quitándole las sabanas levantándolo de la cama mientras este seguía adormecido -pero es importante... mira- dijo Ruby despertándolo al Pegaso viendo al unicornio que estaba ahí

-humm… hola- dijo Ignos saludándolo

-aahhhh!- el Pegaso grito cayéndose al suelo -por todos los cielos ¿qué te pasa Ruby?... 'quieres que me dé un maldito infarto?- decía molesto tapándose con las sabanas

-no seas payaso- dijo Ruby encendiendo la luz de su recamara

-¿que no sea payaso?, ¿cómo te sentirías tu si tuvieras a un esperpento en tu habitación merodeándote a las tres de la mañana?- dijo Reay quejándose

-Reay- dijo Ruby

-ya se lo que pasa- dijo Reay entendiendo todo finalmente -y la respuesta es no Ruby... no se quedara a dormir con nosotros…-

-Reay!-

-es que velo mi vida- decía observando al unicornio acabado –espanta-

-(yo no me llevo así)- dijo Ignos en su mente

-¿me dejas hablar?- dijo Ruby pero su esposo seguía hablando

-no querida, tienes que decidir es el... o yo- decía haciendo un drama el Pegaso rojo

-(este tipo es igual que Rarity, toda una dramática)- dijo Ignos en su mente

En la boutique carrusel

-YO NO SOY DRAMATICA!- grito Rarity dormida con sus antifaz espantando a la gata opal quien dormía al lado de ella enfureciéndose atacando a Rarity con sus garras -no Opal en la cara noooo- decía batallando con la gata en su cama

De vuelta con el Pegaso

-Reay deja de decir tonterías... Ignos no es esa clase de pony, bueno… espero que no- dijo Ruby

-¿quién es Ignos?- pregunto Reay

-yo… supongo- dijo Ignos

-mucho gusto- dijo Reay saludándolo pero luego cambio de actitud -¿que estoy haciendo?, Ruby explícame... ¿qué carajos es un Ignos?-

-no es que, si no quien- dijo Ruby mirando al unicornio azul con ternura –Reay, él es Ignos- decía la Pegaso blanca, pero el Pegaso no comprendía nada -es el ¿no lo ves?, ¿o quieres que te lo explique con manzanas?-

-...- Reay no dijo nada puesto que no quería parecer como idiota

-él es el amigo a quien nuestro hijo está buscando- le explico Ruby -aquel pony quien estuvo perdido en la oscuridad, llego a nosotros a esta casa-

-¿él es el amigo que mi hijo buscaba?, ¿del que tanto hablaba?... ¿esto?- dijo Reay sin poder creerlo -tiene que ser una broma-

-no lo es y ahora vete- dijo Ruby

-¿a dónde?-

-¿acaso has puesto atención a lo que he dicho?, vas a ir a Equestria a traer a nuestro hijo para que se lo lleve- dijo Ruby

-¿pero por qué yo?- dijo Reay quejándose

-porque es nuestra responsabilidad, lo llevaría yo ¿pero qué crees?, no puedo volar y además me dice que corre peligro si sale fuera de la casa- dijo Ruby

-pero no hay transporte y hace frio afuera, me congelaría si me voy volando por mi cuenta-

-ya me adelante a eso, hay un globo afuera esperándote- dijo Ruby enseñándole un globo que había afuera de la casa, era rojo con un cesto café -no es muy grande pero te traerá de ida y vuelta

-¿y donde lo conseguiste?-

-que importa, ¿quieres desacerté de el?, pues es tu oportunidad ahora vete- decía Ruby arrojándolo por la ventana cayendo al suelo fuera de la casa

-auch, mi cuerpo- dijo Reay tendido en el suelo

-auch…- dijo Ignos sintiendo lastima por el Pegaso rojo

La mañana siguiente en la casa de seguridad de Blazy

-escuincla- decía Selina llegando al comedor

-buen día Selina, ¿quieres desayunar algo?- pregunto Blazy sentada

-sírveme- les decía a las criadas del lugar el cual obedecieron -mi amigo Dagger llegara hoy en la tarde-

-a que bien- dijo Blazy -¿me lo vas a presentar o vas a hacer algo sucio con el primero?-

-mendiga... mocosa- dijo Selina mientras la kirin se reía

-si ya te conozco Selina- dijo Blazy -¿y donde lo vas a ver?-

-en Manehatan, nos veremos en un restaurante fino y ahí charlaremos para ponernos al día y después...-

-te acostaras con el- dijo Blazy

-que no!- dijo la batpony molesta -llegaremos a los negocios, ya te lo presentare después, te encargo a mi hijo- decía ella mientras Blazy lanzaba besos en el aire molestando a la batpony arrojándole trozos de fruta mientras esta se reía -¿y los niños?-

-están con unas amigas, no te apures Grizzly las está cuidando bien, tu tranquila y yo nerviosa- dijo Blazy

En la casa club Cruzzader

-lo estás haciendo bien Charmy- dijo Apple Bloom enseñándole al pequeño hijo de Deuteros a hacer origami

-hice un pájaro- dijo Charmy de emoción

-no sé si esa cosa sea un pájaro- comento Burning

-nos agrada que hayan venido, ya verán que sus Cuttie Mark aparecerán en un instante- dijo Sweetie Belle -que para eso es nuestro trabajo-

-nada más podrían hacernos el favor de quitarnos al oso que esta haya afuera- dijo Scootaloo viendo a Grizzly vigilando el lugar desde los arboles

-solo está haciendo su trabajo- dijo Burning

-¿crees que con eso obtenga mi Cuttie mark?- pregunto el pequeño potrillo

-lo importante enano es que estas divirtiéndote- dijo Apple Bloom

-sobre con todo lo que paso- dijo Charmy entristecido –perdí a mi mama, a mi papa-

-pero tienes a tu abuela- dijo Sweetie Belle animándolo

-y tienes a tu prima- dijo Scootaloo

-después de todo somos Galaxy y como dice mi papa, la familia siempre debe estar unida o terminaremos en una lluvia de plomo- dijo la pequeña pony mostaza sacando de onda a las Cruzzaders

-ok... tú en vez de divertirte, necesitaras una terapia- dijo Sweetie Belle -que para eso me encargo yo- decía con su tabla levitándolo con su magia

En la casa de Paint en Canterlot

-¿Paint estas ahí?- dijo Spike tocando la puerta de su casa la cual se abre mostrándose la yegua con un camisón blanco y el cabello alborotado

-que hay chaparro- dijo Ember saludándolo mientras bostezaba dejándolo pasar

-¿interrumpía tu sueño?- pregunto Spike

-de hecho estaba haciendo mi desayuno- decía ella pasando a la sala -¿viniste solo?-

-de hecho vine con Twilight pero fue a ver a las princesas y bueno… quería verte- dijo Spike viendo las copas y la botella de vino abierto

-eres tan tierno que me dan ganas de comerte- dijo Ember levantando al bebe dragón abrazándolo con cariño y ternura haciéndolo sonrojar

-¿tuviste fiesta anoche?- pregunto Spike

-pues invite a alguien a beber unas copas- dijo Ember

-¿chico, chica, mutante?- decía preocupado él bebe dragón

-una chica Spike, no tienes por qué estar celoso- dijo Ember rejuntando lo que había en la mesa con su magia

-yo no estoy celoso- dijo Spike mirando para otra parte -¿y quién es?... ¿Kasidi?-

-Nop-

-¿Fleur Delisse?-

-Nop-

-¿Moondancer?-

-no la he visto desde aquella fiesta de Nightmare- dijo Ember

-¿Colgate?-

-nop-

-¿Sassy Saddle?-

-la veré hoy en la noche- dijo Ember mientras él bebe dragón pensaba quien podría ser la chica afortunada

-¿te la tiraste?- pregunto el

-Spike es una mujer refinada, no puedo llegarle así nada más-

-entonces no es una zorra- dijo Spike

-no Spike, es dama decente ni que fuera Cadence- dijo Ember

-una chica difícil- dijo Spike -¿es bonita?-

-súper bonita- dijo Ember

-¿quién podría ser?- se preguntaba Spike

-oye… ¿qué te parece si en vez de investigar a mis chicas me ayudas a limpiar aquí?, y te prometo que te hare un rico desayuno- dijo Ember haciéndole ojitos al bebe dragón

-no puedo resistirme a esa mirada tuya, está bien- dijo Spike

-eres un amor chaparrito- dijo Ember plantándole un beso en la frente yendo a la cocina haciendo que él bebe dragón suspirara comenzando a limpiar mientras sonreía como idiota

En el castillo Coldbreak en Druzznia

-Miss Coldbreak- decía el león marino Selcius recibiendo a la presidenta junto con su asistente en la estancia principal del castillo de hielo -que milagro que viene a visitarnos-

-solo vine de paso- dijo Kaho –iré por unas cosas y me iré de aquí mañana en la mañana- dijo la pony terrenal color perla quien portaba un abrigo blanco con orejeras de color rosas -Tachion empácame lo esencial para mi búsqueda-

-como usted ordene presidenta- dijo la Vulpina quien traía una bufanda roja en su cuello viendo a los pequeñas focas marinas que llegaban saludándola comenzando acariciarlos la vulpina –síganme- les decía el cual las foquitas obedecieron

-¿y Globy Globy?- pregunto Kaho por alguien sentándose en el sofá que había en la estancia

-ella se fue... regreso a Equestria a hacer lo que sabe hacer- dijo el león marino

-y con las ganas que tenía yo de verla- decía desilusionada -¿a Equestria dices?, que emocionante, yo también voy a para haya- dijo cambiando su expresión a uno de alegría

-¿en serio va a ir a ese lugar?, no creo que sea buena idea miss Cold...- dijo el león marino advirtiéndole

-Celsius, ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me llamen así mientras estoy en este castillo- dijo Kaho un poco molesta -sabes que ese apellido dejo de gustarse desde hace tiempo y solo lo uso como mote ya sabes para la presidenta Coldbreak-

-pero lord Coldbreak era...-

-ya lo sé pero no quiero saber nada de él, esta casa ahora es mía que no se te olvide... dime Kaho o llámame por mi otro nombre- decía ella mientras un destello se iluminaban en sus ojos intimidando un poco al león marino -después de todo así es como soy realmente y siempre seré así-

-como ordene... miss… Sinister- dijo el león marino llamándola por su otro nombre mientras se escuchaba un estruendo en otra parte

-parece que Tachion tiene problemas, hazme un favor Celsius si alguien de mi compañía pregunta por mi diles que no estoy y me encuentro muy ocupada haciendo cosas muy importantes y envíame esta carta al buzón- dijo Kaho levantándose del sofá entregándole una carta tomándola el león marino

-¿quiere que le avise a la señorita Coldbreak para que...?-

-no te molestes, quiero darle una sorpresa, prende la calefacción que este lugar parece un congelador- dijo la pony perla con algo de frio retirándose

-a la señorita Coldbreak no le gustara su sorpresa- dijo el león marino preocupado mirando la carta

En la casa de Blueblood

-¿Cloudy que te pasa?- pregunto Bony quien estaba en la sala leyendo un libro en un cojín

-¿tienes frio?- pregunto Blueblood que también leía algo

-no... No es nada... solo es un mal presentimiento es todo- decía Cloudy con algo de escalofríos en su hermoso cuerpo como si algo maligno fuera a suceder

En la casa de la familia Fast en la sala principal

-gracias por la sudadera- dijo Ignos con una sudadera azul con capucha color negro con líneas azul marino en sus brazos

-la ropa que tenías estaba rasgada y bueno este se lo compre a mi hijo cierto día, aunque nunca supe ¿porque nunca quiso ponérsela?- preguntaba Ruby mientras Ignos veía en su espalda que decía "yo amo a los Wonderbolts" –y eso que le gustaban desde pequeño-

-ver para creer- dijo Ignos poniéndose la sudadera

-¿ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto Ruby quien vio al unicornio sentando en un sillón con el bebiendo una taza de chocolate caliente

-perdón por mojarte la espalda- dijo Ignos poniendo la taza en una repisa

-no te preocupes por mí, mientras vuelvas a sonreír es suficiente para mí- dijo Ruby -ya veraz que mi marido traerá a tus amigos para que te lleven a casa y estés con tu familia-

-¿cree que sea buena idea?- pregunto el unicornio seriamente -¿lo único que hare será causar problemas?- decía el

-¿por qué dices eso?... se ve que eres un buen chico, un poco raro con eso de me pediste explícitamente la forma de acerté la cocoa-

-tiene que estar a la temperatura perfecta de treinta grados que este caliente, pero a la vez no para que mi boca no se queme y la azúcar tiene que ser una cucharadita con cincuenta miligramos, no más y no menos, los trozos de chocolate debe quedar perfectamente molidos para que no atragantes con un pedazo o se te quede pegado entre los dientes- dijo Ignos -me sorprende que te saliera a la primera, a tu bobo hijo le sigue costando trabajo, sí que es un inútil-

-no es inútil… es raro- dijo Ruby cantándolo -luego le daré un curso rápido a Ven, pero ya en serio ¿porque no quieres volver a casa?-

-mi cabeza está en juego, no tiene idea del daño que he provocado- dijo Ignos

-si por una taza de chocolate, se ve que no te soportan haya- le dijo Ruby

-no es eso- dijo Ignos bebiendo su taza -hice cosas horribles y ahora la culpa me está matando-

-¿en una escala del uno al diez que tal horrible es tu asunto?- pregunto Ruby

-veinte…- dijo Ignos -y para acabarla de amolar le arruine la vida a una persona cuando era infante, solo porque mate a su esposa y ahora ese tipo volvió como marino para vengarse, me arruino la vida y me quiere cortar la cabeza para ponerla como aparador en su sala de trofeos pero no temas está muerto… espero- dijo Ignos

-¿y si le mataste a su esposa de ese pony?- pregunto Ruby

-pues si… no como usted cree- dijo Ignos apenado

-pues se te ve la cara de que no eres malvado, créeme sé cómo distinguir a la gente que tiene malos pensamientos ya sea en sus miradas o por la forma en la que hablan- dijo Ruby -Ignos... quiero ayudarte pero si no te abres no sé cómo podría hacerlo-

-¿qué quieres saber?- pregunto Ignos

-todo, dime todo, cielo por alguna extraña, rara e inexplicable razón, supe tu nombre y créeme no soy psíquica o telepata, mucho menos adivina, no me preguntes como supe tu nombre, porque yo tampoco lo sé, vi la figura de cristal de Ven pero eso no es suficiente, hay tantas cosas que no logro comprender- Ruby le tomo las pesuñas al unicornio dándole confianza -por alguna razón estas aquí y quiero saber ¿Por qué?-

-no sé por dónde empezar- dijo el unicornio confundido

-tomate tu tiempo Ignos, pero por favor déjate ayudar, no puedes hacer esto solo, déjanos ser tu viento para que tú puedas volver a volar, ¿no es eso lo que quieres tú?- decía Ruby -¿surcar los cielos de nuevo y estar con los que amas?-

-tal vez tengas razón, quizás huir no fue la solución, ya lo había hecho antes cuando era niño y mira como acabo, un marino me quiso matar, hay tantas cosas que he hecho y me arrepiento... debí haber madurado, comportarme como adulto y no como un niño- dijo Ignos

-no es necesario que cambies de aquí a mañana, no importa quien seas o de donde vengas, siempre vas a ser tú, se el equino que quieras ser… siempre y cuando seas feliz contigo mismo- dijo la Pegaso dándole un beso en la mejilla del unicornio ruborizándolo un poco -es hora de hagas tu propio viento-

-Ventus debe sentirse afortunado al tener a alguien especial como usted en su vida- decía él mientras le salía una lágrima en su ojo derecho

-y yo me pregunto ¿que hizo Ventus para tener a alguien tan lindo como tú?- pregunto Ruby -a puesto que te lo dice a diario-

-si pero a su modo- dijo Ignos -de hecho me dice que soy como una bolita maligna que se le pego al cuerpo y no se lo puede sacar, por más que intente ir al médico jamás podrá sacarse esa jodida bolita de carne que tiene- decía haciendo reír a la Pegaso blanca, pero esa felicidad cambio ya que Ignos vio algo en la ventana de la casa que se aproximaba rápidamente, el unicornio se lanza tomando a Ruby cayendo al suelo viendo como un rayo láser purpura entro causando una explosión en la sala destrozándose por completo cayéndole escombros encima del unicornio -¿estás bien?- pregunto Ignos encima de Ruby protegiéndola

-¿que... que... paso?- decía asustada pero a la vez le zumbaban los oídos mientras Ignos expulsaba magia de su cuerno para salir de ahí viendo en el agujero por fuera algo que le aterro bastante ya que había alguien quien desgraciadamente se volvió a encontrar

-Niiiiiiiiiight!- gritaba un Gibson furioso con el casco puesto en su cabeza, junto con Jubel y su hermana quien portaba un lanza granadas apuntándolo -ahora si no te me vas a escapar!- grito el unicornio vino mientras su hermana Nova comenzó a disparar junto con Jubel quien lanzo un rayo láser hacia el unicornio y la vez Gibson lanzándose con sus garras listas para acabar con su vida habiendo más explosiones en el lugar

-demonios- dijo Ignos comenzando de nuevo su lucha por sobrevivir

En alguna parte de los cielos

-no puedo creer que tenga que ir a Equestria desde muy temprano... yo con sueño y hambre viajando en este estúpido globo- dijo Reay maldiciendo -ojala todo este viaje haya valido la pena y eche a ese unicornio fuera de mi casa para que así pueda seguir con mi vida... ¿no sé qué le vio Ruby a el?, pero ni loco lo voy a tener en mi casa- en eso el globo donde estaba comenzó a desinflarse debido a una fuga de aire que tenía -genial- Reaynilus sale del globo volando viendo como su transporte se caía -apenas llevo la mitad y mi vehículo murió, ¿habrá alguna otra cosa que me pueda pasar?- en eso es golpeado de la nada llevándoselo lejos, el Pegaso noto que era una especie de jet negro que viajaba rápidamente quedando estampado en el parabrisas de dicha nave viendo a lo que piloteaban dicho transporte

-aaahhhh que horror Ven, un naco se pegó en el parabrisas- dijo Trixie en el asiento de copiloto asqueada

-¿papa?- grito Ventus viéndolo haciendo que el Pegaso lo viera

-Veeen!- dijo Reaynilus saludándolo -muchacho que bueno que te veo- decía soportando las fuertes corrientes

-aguanta papa- dijo Ventus salvándolo, luego de un vergonzoso rescate para Ventus, el caballero del viento lo sube al Arwing, ahí los demás ven con asombro al papa de Ventus mientras Trixie piloteaba la nave continuando con su rumbo

-gracias muchacho, sí que hacia frio haya afuera- dijo el Pegaso agradecido tomando un vaso de leche calientita el cual Glimmer le ofreció -que aparato tan bonito por cierto-

-gracias- dijo Tennessee con el cumplido -se llama Arwing-

-y vuela a una velocidad impresionante- dijo Brodek

-si… lo pude notar cuando estaba afuera- dijo Reaynilus

-¿qué haces aquí papa?- dijo Ventus mientras los demás escuchaban -¿todo está bien haya?-

-no… no todo está bien para mí- dijo Reaynilus bebiéndose su taza por completo -no vas a creer ¿quién está en mi casa en estos momentos a parte de tu madre?-

-hay no ¿su esposa le está dando calabazas al lechero en lugar de usted?-

-Brodek!- grito Ventus molesto por ese comentario –perdónalo papa es así de idiota- dijo mientras Brodek le sacaba la lengua

-si ya me di cuenta que este también es idiota, pero el otro es muchísimo peor- dijo Reaynilus

-un momento... ¿el otro?- pregunto Mapache

-hay por dios… Ignos está en la casa de tus padres Ven- dijo Starlight reconociendo al otro idiota

-Ignos- dijo Ventus -¿es cierto eso?- el Pegaso rojo movió la cabeza en señal de si sorprendiendo al grupo

-¿pero qué está haciendo Ignos en la casa del señor Fast?- pregunto Tennessee rascándose la cabeza

-fue porque yo se lo dije- explico Starlight siendo el centro de atención

-¿tu enviaste ese troglodita a mi casa?- pregunto Reaynilus molesto

-no me digas que ya hizo de las suyas- dijo Ventus con melancolía

-se está comiendo toda mi comida!- grito Reaynilus

-sip no cabe la menor duda, es el- dijo Brodek riéndose

-haber Glimmer explícate porque la gran y poderosa Trixie no te entiende nada ya que estoy aquí piloteando esta cosa y no te entiendo nada, así que cuéntamelo todo fuerte y claro- dijo la maga

-antes de que huyera Ignos le di unas coordenadas, las mismas que te llevaron a encontrarte a tus padres Ventus- explico Glimmer -lo había olvidado por completo-

-vaya amiga que tengo- dijo Trixie decepcionada

-como encontramos sus cosas en otra parte nunca creí que fuera a llegar con usted- dijo Starlight

-papa dime una cosa ¿cómo esta Ignos?- pregunto Ventus

-tu amigo estaba gravemente herido- dijo Reaynilus

-hay no, dígame está bien, ¿qué tan grave esta?, dígame que al menos que no se murió por que si llegara a pasarle algo juro que no me lo perdonare y me muero- dijo la unicornio lavanda sacudiendo al papa de Fast

-Starlight cálmate- dijo Mapache separándola de el

-por fortuna Ruby le salvo la vida- decía el dándole un alivio a Glimmer, debieron haberlo visto estaba muy mal cuando lo encontramos- dijo Reaynilus -¿ustedes saben el por qué esta así?-

-larga historia y difícil de explicar- dijo Tennessee

-¿dónde está ahora Ignos?- pregunto Brodek

-está en mi casa, mi esposa lo cuida- dijo Reaynilus

-guau guau grrrr- solo con decir eso Reay, Reyzord comenzó a ladrar y gruñir

-es cierto Reyzord, Ven si tus papas lo encontraron gravemente herido eso quiere decir que...-

-Gibson- dijo Ventus -tenemos que ir por el cuándo antes-

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué sucede?- preguntaba su padre

-papa hay un cazador cruel y horrible que juro darle cuello a Ignos- dijo Ventus

-eso explica las navajas que traía en su estómago- dijo Reay espantando a Glimmer

-hay que encontrarlo y llevarlo al cuartel pero ya- dijo Brodek

-relájate mientras que el cazador no sepa dónde está todo estará bien- dijo Trixie pero de pronto Reaynilus puso una cara horror

-hay no-

-¿qué pasa?- pregunto Ventus a su papa quien tenía la cara blanca

-puse carteles con la cara de tu amigo en toda la cuidad- dijo Reaynilus aterrando al grupo

-ahora si me lo van a matar- dijo Starlight con una cara de terror

-abróchense sus cinturones caballeros- grito Ventus yendo a la cabina del piloto quitando a Trixie de ahí volviendo a tomar el mando mientras los demás se sentaban en su lugar preparándose para el despegue –sujétense- decía acelerando el Arwing

De vuelta a la caza

-tu moriste, ¿cómo es que volviste?- grito Ignos atacando con su cruz al cazador en la sala de la casa destrozada de la familia Fast, pero este se protegía con sus garras soltándole cuatro golpes lanzándolo al suelo dando un brinco para acabar con el pero rápidamente Ignos se quita enterrando sus garras en la madera

-un cazador jamás se rinde hasta ver a su presa muerta!- grito Gibson, Ignos se lanza dándole tres golpes en la cara para luego utilizar su cadena amarrándolo de la pata izquierda lanzándolo a la cocina chocando en los estantes mientras Ignos lanzaba rayos mágicos a él, pero Gibson invoca un escudo protegiéndose tomando el refrigerador con su magia pero este lo parte con la cadena con su arma pero no evito la lluvia de golpes cuando se lanzó el cazador golpeándose mutuamente lastimando su cuerpo ambos ponys

-déjalo en paz!- grito Ruby viendo como aquel pony comenzaba a lastimar a Ignos haciéndole cortes leves en el cuerpo del unicornio azul con sus garras, la Pegaso quería ir a ayudarlo pero el demonio Yubel se lo impide junto con nova quien lo amenazaba con su lanzagranadas

-ósea que oso… no tengo broncas contigo pero si te metes en su pelea lo va a lamentar- dijo nova seriamente viendo con horror zangoloteaba al ex caballero estrellándolo por las paredes hasta lanzarlo al segundo piso, Ignos retorciéndose de dolor mientras su cuerpo comenzó a sangrar poco a poco viendo como este cazador demente subía las escaleras arañando la pared

-no tengo miedo a ti y a tus monstros- dijo Ignos escupiendo sangre pero en el fondo sabía que tenía miedo ya que sus pesuñas comenzaron a temblar volvió a sentir esa sensación de terror desde las catacumbas –invócalos ¿qué esperas?, te los destruiré uno por uno- pero Gibson no dijo nada simplemente volvió a soltarle otros golpes mientras que Ignos se defendía con su cruz de combate pero el cazador era demasiado ágil subiéndose a espaldas de este enterrándole sus garras así que Ignos se estampa contra la pared haciendo un gran oyó ahí llevándolo a la habitación de los Fast

-para que destruyas a mis mascotas jamás- dijo Gibson resistiendo lanzándole un rayo color jade lanzando al unicornio fuera de la casa impactando el unicornio azul contra el suelo

-Ignos!- grito Ruby saliendo de la casa intentando ayudarlo -Ignos-

-cor... re...- dijo Ignos con dificultad para moverse todo herido y ensangrentado

-no voy dejarte aquí- dijo Ruby viendo como el cazador riéndose como maniático saltaba de la casa caminando lentamente hacia ellos, Ignos se preparaba para lanzar uno de sus hechizos con su arma pero el cazador dispara otro rayo lastimándole la pesuña derecha donde traía el arma alejándola de él quedando vulnerable

-apártate... él es mío- dijo Gibson chocando sus garras pero la Pegaso blanca toma un tablón amenazándolo

-si le pones una pesuña encima juro que te mato!- grito Ruby protegiendo al unicornio así que Nova y Yubel se acercan pero Gibson les da la orden de que él se encargaría de esto

-no sabes en lo que te metes- dijo Gibson -este tipo es un asesino, asesino brutalmente a gente inocente, ponys que querían volver con su familia pero no pudieron gracias a esta basura... el asesino a mi esposa- decía el -debe pagar con su vida-

-dije que no te le acerques!- advirtió Ruby

-¿aun así lo sigues protegiendo?- pregunto Gibson –después de todas las muertes que causo, ¿aun así prefieres arriesgar tu vida por el?, ¿Por qué?-

-por qué él no es alguien malvado, lo puedo ver en sus ojos, veo su alma que está quebrada en cambio a ti... puedo notar que tienes el alma podrida eres un alma que solo tienes deseo de ver sangre y viseras regadas a tu alrededor, Ignos no será parte de tu festín, el regresara con su familia!- grito Ruby queriendo golpearlo con el tablón pero Gibson lo rompe como si nada espantándose pero aun así ella protegía al unicornio

-entonces los matare a ambos!- grito Gibson atacando a ambos pero en eso una cadena aparece de la nada atrapando al unicornio vino -¿qué rayos?-

-aléjate de mis amigos- dijo Starlight con la cruz de combate a su disposición mientras un Pegaso rojo llegaba soltándole un golpe a Gibson en la cara cayendo al suelo

-que gran golpe compañero- dijo Cooper llegando con los demás

-escúchame bien, si la tocas TE MATO!- grito Ventus tronándose las pesuñas

-Ven- dijo Ruby emocionada de verlo

-qué bueno que sigues bien mama- dijo Ventus recibiéndola con un abrazo -Ignos-

-estoy bien- dijo Ignos comenzando a curarse mientras Reyzord le lamia la cara –a mí también me da gusto verte amigo- dijo el

-no debieron haber llegado caballeros- dijo Gibson levantándose mientras su hermana y Yubel se acercaron protegiéndolo

-¿qué es esa horrible criatura que lo acompaña?- pregunto Tennessee

-pues es su hermana ¿qué esperabas?, dah- le contesto Brodek

-habla del demonio baboso- dijo mapache metiéndole un zape al pony verde

-que grosero, ósea- dijo Nova al mismo tiempo la diablesa gruñía

-él es mío, por derecho debe ser castigado con todas las de la ley- dijo Gibson

-hay por favor solo lo haces por venganza- dijo Trixie -solo porque el unicornio mato a su vieja… huuuy sí que lastima- decía en tono burlón

-saben que tengo que hacerlo, es un criminal ahora- dijo Gibson

-pero sigue siendo nuestro amigo no importa donde y cuando, Ignos siempre será un caballero real- dijo mapache

-por lo tanto sigue siendo de la familia y se te metes con mi familia lo pagaras caro, no me importa si eres mi supervisor o no, lo lamentaras!- grito Ventus golpeando su hombrera invocando su armadura mágica lanzándose contra el unicornio chocando sus armas entre si

-entonces tú también muere!- grito Gibson atacando con sus garras pero Ventus se protegía con sus Keyblades contraatacando pero este le da una patada haciéndolo retroceder haciendo que Yubel lo atacara con sus garras pero Starlight con la cruz de combate lo protege soltándole dos cadenazos seguido de una envestida por parte del perro lanzando a la diablesa al suelo

-Reyzord y yo nos ocuparemos de esta perra, dale en su madre a ese maldito!- grito Starlight lanzando ráfagas mágicas golpeando a la diablesa mientras sonreía malvadamente el Pegaso rojo ya que estaba ansioso por partirle la cara

-Slogra, Gaibon a trabajar- dijo Gibson sacando dos cartas de su mazo invocando a la gárgola y a la lagartija quienes atacaron a Ventus al mismo tiempo pero el caballero del viento se protegía, pero unos disparos salieron de la nada golpeando a las bestias viendo que se trataban de Cooper ya con su armadura mágica disparando con su bastón revolver y Brodek utilizando su técnica cero

-todo tuyo compañero- dijo Cooper atacando a Slogra con su arma chocando con la alabarda de este

-cero!- grito Brodek lanzando otro ráfaga mágica a Gaibon quien esquivaba en el aire lanzando al mismo tiempo proyectiles de fuego mientras Ventus siguió combatiendo contra el cazador

-¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a mi familia?- grito Ventus golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas en la cara, pero Gibson no se dejó y este le comienza a hacerle cicatrices en las partes vulnerables de su armadura donde no había metal aun así Ventus sintiendo los cortes continuo chocando sus armas con las de el

-dale duro muchacho, derecha, izquierda, muéstrale quien manda, que pague por haber destruido mi casa- dijo Reaynilus apoyándolo quien cuidaba a Ruby

-Pegaso malo, no te metas con mi hermano!- grito Nova comenzando a dispararle con su lanza granadas haciendo que Ventus esquivara en el aire haciendo que Yubel lo viera volando hacia el para atacarlo con sus afiladas garras, pero Glimmer con la cruz la encadena jalándola hacia ella soltándole un puñetazo en la cara molestando a la diablesa

-mala idea- dijo Starlight asustada viendo como aquel demonio se lanzaba a ella pero unos fuegos artificiales salieron de la nada molestando a la demonio

-nadie se mete con mi amiga y se sale con las suya!- dijo la gran y poderosa Trixie lanzándole más fuegos artificiales de su cuerno atontándola aprovechando eso Starlight se lanza soltándole otro golpe en la cara pero esta vez con la cruz de combate, Reyzord aprovecho el momento y con sus colmillos la muerde el cuello lastimando a la bestia apartándose de ella al instante enfureciéndola atacando al perro

-Trixie esa magia no funcionara- dijo Starlight quien invoco un escudo protegiendo al perro de las garras de la diablesa al mismo tiempo la atacaba con rayos mágicos

-te recuerdo que mi magia está a otro nivel que tú nunca entenderás- dijo Trixie disimulando ya que la verdad su amiga tiene la razón, su magia era un asco -si tuviera un arma te lo mostraría, pero como la comandante Cero no me ha dado ninguna pues confórmate con lo que tengo bonita- decía lanzando más hechizos atontando a la diablesa

-resiste Yubel!- grito Nova recargando su arma, pero en eso Mapache se le aparece mágicamente a espaldas atacándola con el arma que tenía, pero la oficial se protege aventando a la caballero cristal a la pared destrozada la casa -gran error amiga- dijo amenazándola con el lanza granadas pero en eso su arma comenzó a vibrar explotándole en la cara cayendo al suelo -mi lanzagranadas ¿qué rayos paso ósea?- preguntaba nova viendo la espada que tenía mapache

-se ve que esta espada vibradora sí que sirve- dijo mapache con su arma lista para atacar

-te mandare a la morgue perra- dijo Nova sacaba una magnum de buen calibre color bronce con negro y líneas rojas disparándole así que Mapache comenzó a esquivar

-Polvo de Diamante!- grito Gore lanzando su ataque congelando el cuerpo de la oficial dejando vulnerable su pata izquierda el cual tenía dicha arma quitándosela –Trixie!- gritaba ella lanzándosela en el aire la maga lo ve y lo toma

-oigan… esta arma no está permitida para la marine- dijo Trixie examinándola

-Trixie cierra tu maldita boca y dispara que no resistiré mucho más deteniendo a esta tipa! - grito Starlight siendo golpeada por la diablesa

-guau guau grrr- decía Reyzord regañando a la maga

-bien pero si me meto en problema será tu culpa- dijo Trixie comenzando a disparar lastimando a la demonio haciendo que Starlight lo siguiera golpeando con el arma

-lo siento monstruito raro pero esto me dolerá más a mí que a ti- dijo Tennessee golpeando a Slogra, pero este reptil le da un colazo quien rápidamente el vaquero se lo agarra levantándolo estampándolo contra el suelo

-deja de estarte moviendo y disparándome al mismo tiempo!- dijo Brodek lanzando varios ataques cero a la gárgola quien no dejaba de lanzar bolas de fuego

-ahora si te descalabro los dientes perra- dijo Nova sacando un bastón eléctrico comenzando a tacar a mapache quien comenzó a defenderse con la espada llegando a los golpes y cachetadas de paso

-dame al unicornio!- grito Gibson sin dejar de atacar a Ventus quien le daba sus derechazos e izquierdazos al mismo tiempo que el cazador le daba sus tres patadas rodillazos y zarpazos

-¿cuál es la respuesta correcta para esta ocasión?… así… jamás!- grito Ventus atacando con su Keyblade recuerdos lejanos deteniendo a la vez las garras del unicornio con la Keyblade prometida –mama, papa saquen a Ignos de aquí rápido- dijo Ventus resistiendo -antes de que sea demasiado tarde-

-pero Ven…- dijo Ruby

-háganlo!- grito Ventus sin dejar de chocar sus armas con las del cazador

-Ruby hagámosle caso, él ya sabe lo que hace- dijo Reaynilus levantando a Ignos

-váyanse ustedes, él me quiere a mí- dijo Ignos herido y débil

-te dije que te llevare a tu casa y lo voy a cumplir- dijo Ruby comenzando a irse del campo de batalla

-no lo permitiré!- grito Gibson expulsando energía de su cuerpo haciendo retroceder al Pegaso rojo un poco sacando otra carta de su maso

-¿qué hace ahora?- pregunto Ventus sin poder acercársele

-invoco a Slimer la criatura de sangre de monstro, ven a mí y captura a mis enemigos- dijo Gibson mientras una baba verde limón y viscosa salía de la carta

-¿qué rayos?- Ventus comenzó a atacar a esa baba pero fue apresado quedando atrapado

-Ventus!- grito Mapache distrayéndose dándole la oportunidad a nova de inmovilizarla con su magia lanzándola a la a la baba que había ahí

-Brodek corre!- grito Cooper disparando pero aun así fue inútil Cooper quedo atrapado

-odio el color verde!- grito Brodek capturado

-aaahhhhhh!- Trixie, Reyzord y Starlight gritaban siendo capturadas por la baba verde

-¿qué es eso?- grito Ruby

-no lo sé pero es asqueroso- grito Reay sin poder hacer nada, aquella baba los atrapo a todos juntándose en una masa enorme comenzando a tomar forma una esfera con patas y brazos y dentro de ahí una esfera gris el cual se abrió rebelando un ojo dentro con un diamante morado como pupila

-detesto a los monstros que tengas cosas adheridas al cuerpo!- grito Ventus quien estaba en el brazo izquierdo con Mapache, Starlight estaba en la otra mano y Trixie en el vientre

-esa cosa me ve feo- dijo Trixie asustada mientras que Cooper y Brodek estaban en la pata derecha y Reyzord en la izquierda siendo pisoteados

-yo así no me llevo!- grito Brodek

-help me!- grito Cooper inmóvil

-guau-

-bien hecho Slimer- dijo Gibson mientras los monstros traían a los papas de Ven y a Ignos

-mama, papa, resistan yo los salvare!- grito Ventus tratando de escapar pero fue inútil -solo denme... unos minutos- en eso Gaibon y Yubel apartan a los Fast de Ignos quien intento ayudarlos pero Gibson le suelta un golpe en el estomago

-¿que tus papas no te enseñaron a no ignorar a los que quieren charlar contigo por un momento?- grito Gibson golpeándole de nuevo en sus costillas del lado derecho

-Ignoooos!- grito Starlight intentando usar su magia pero fue inútil

-no tienes idea por el infierno que pase!- grito Gibson enterrando su garra en el hombro derecho de Ignos soltando un grito infernal

-aaaahhhhhhh-

-así es como yo me sentí cuando mataste a Aeling- Gibson siguió apuñalándolo mientras gritaba el unicornio azul, Ignos trato de defenderse pero Slogra lo apresaba con su arma -sostenlo ahí Slogra, quiero enseñarle una que otra lección sobre la pérdida de un ser querido- decía el cazador golpeándolo comenzando a mancharse su ropas con su sangre

-eres un monstro!- grito Ruby con lágrimas de coraje en sus ojos

-defiéndete compadre!- grito Tennessee

-no dejes que ese imbécil tu humille- dijo Brodek

-no le lastimes su rebelde cara!- grito Trixie mientras Gibson le daba una patada en la cara cayendo al suelo todo herido y agonizante

-Nova ¿vas a permitir eso?... ¿eso es lo que quieres?- grito Mapache

-ella era la mejor cuñada que haya tenido- dijo Nova mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos

-levántate!- Grito Gibson pateándolo –levántate!- grito pateándolo otra vez -y da la cara como la basura que eres!- grito sin dejar de golpearlo

-papa…- Trevor veía con horror el cómo las esperanzas de Ignos se iban cayendo poco a poco

-falta poco Ignos, solo déjate llevar- decía su yo fantasma disfrutando el momento mientras el pequeño alicornio Trevor extendía su pesuña intentando tomarla al mismo tiempo hacia lo mismo Ignos al verlo

-aquí estoy papa, aquí estoy- dijo Trevor a punto de tomar su pesuña pero Gibson entierra sus garras en su pesuña izquierda

-aaaahhhhh-

-maldito!- grito Starlight llorando de furia acto seguido Gibson lo levanta por última vez con su pata mirándolo de frente por última vez

-tu cabeza se verá hermoso en mi aparador de trofeos- dijo Gibson preparando su garra derecha para el último golpe

-basta!- grito Reaynilus sin aguantar más apartando a Yubel golpeándolo en el estómago volando hacia el golpeándolo en la cara al cazador salvando al unicornio quien termino de rodillas

-¿cómo te atreves... a atacarme?- dijo Gibson levantándose del suelo

-ya fue suficiente!- dijo Reay poniéndose enfrente de él protegiéndolo

-él es un asesino, merece morir!- grito Gibson

-pero no de ese modo, míralo ni siquiera puede defenderse, lo estas matando por dentro si, quieres matarlo hazlo pero deja de hacerlo sufrir al pobre chico- dijo Reay

-¿me estás diciendo que no se hacer mi trabajo?, ¿eso es lo que me estás diciendo?- dijo Gibson molestándose

-hermano…-

-cállate Nova!- grito el terror marino callando a su hermana quien no dijo nada

-lo único que veo es a una basura que ni si quiera sabe hacer su trabajo, ¿y te haces llamar cazador?... no me hagas reír los cazadores tienen honor tienes leyes, tú las estas rompiendo, eres una vergue...- no termino lo que iba a decir Reaynilus ya que Gibson lo ataca enterrando sus garras en su tórax atravesándolo

-noooooo!- grito Ventus mientras los demás quedaban impactados por lo que vieron

-Reayniluuuuuuus!- grito Ruby mientras Ignos veía con horror lo que sus ojos grises vieron aquel Pegaso mayor cayó al suelo comenzando a desangrarse mientras el cazador se limpiaba las garras de su sangre

-yo soy el terror marino y no dejare que un Pegaso de mierda me diga qué hacer con mi vida- dijo Gibson

-voy a matarte… juro que cuando salga de esta cosa babosa te voy a matar maldito imbécil!- gritaba Ventus tratando de escapar

-grrrr guau guau-

-lo que el perro dijo- grito Starlight

-Reay, Reay- Ruby corrió a él para ayudarlo intentando detener el sangrado pero el Pegaso le sonreía comenzando a sentirse débil -aguanta mi amor- decía viendo con furia al terror marino quien detrás de su máscara solo sonreía macabramente

-maldito psicópata!- grito Trixie

-papa- dijo Trevor viendo todo –te necesitan papa- decía atemorizado mientras Ignos sentía como poco a poco el miedo lo consumía pero a la vez algo se acumulaba dentro de él que estaba por estallar

-a todos nos llegara nuestra hora de morir- dijo Gibson centrando su mirada en Reaynilus quien estaba asustado así que Ruby lo abrazo con fuerzas protegiéndolo -comenzando por este Pegaso pend...- decía atacándolo para matarlo mientras los ponys gritaban, pero ese ataque fue interrumpido por alguien inesperado, Gibson observa quien fue el que detuvo su ataque y se trata de nada más y nada menos que Ignos quien sostenía con sus pata derecha la garra del cazador con la mirada al suelo -veo que aun te quedan fuerzas- decía el terror tratando de quitarse de el pero Ignos no lo soltaba comenzando a presionar con fuerza sus brazo comenzando a lastimarlo soltando un pequeño quejido

-hermano!- grito Nova en eso tanto los marinos como los que estaban presentes notaron que algo no estaba bien en el unicornio

-que demooaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhrrgggggggg- no termino lo que iba a decir el terror marino ya que Ignos le disloca el brazo apartándose de él gritando de dolor tanto Yubel y como Slogra se lanzan al ataque aquel lagarto lo ataca con su alabarda, pero Ignos lo esquiva dándole un golpe en el estómago mandando a volar a la criatura al granero el cual se derrumbó al instante

-¿que le pasa a Ignos?- preguntaba Ruby preocupada sin soltar a su marido viendo todo en eso notaron que el unicornio comenzó a emanar un resplandor dorado solar de su cuerpo

-(esa energía…)- dijo Ventus en su mente

-Ignos- dijo Starlight mientras Yubel y Gaibon atacaron de nuevo al mismo tiempo con sus bolas de fuego y rayo láser de su boca pero el unicornio los esquiva sin siquiera moverse las bolas de fuego para luego golpear el rayo purpura de Yubel mandándolo a otra dirección

-¿qué le está pasando?- pregunto Nova

-¿querías verlo enojado?... pues comienza a rezar maldita- dijo Mapache

-mátenlo!- grito Gibson sosteniendo su brazo viendo como sus subordinados lo atacan con sus garras y patas pero Ignos ni se inmuto esquivaba los ataques soltándole unos golpes letales a los dos monstros tumbándolos quedando gravemente heridos –Slimer!- grito Gibson mientras su monstro viscoso quitaba a nuestros héroes soltando parte de su baba para irse a pelear contra el unicornio comenzando a atacarlo con sus puños mientras Ignos lo esquivaba atrapándolo finalmente -eres mío- dijo Gibson sonriendo triunfante pero en eso vio con horror el como el unicornio azul expulso más este poder viéndose una luz dorada en todo el cielo quitándose toda la viscosidad de la bestia cayendo sus trozos al suelo todo débil y con el ojo orbitado -¿qué demonios eres tú?- pregunto Gibson -¿porque tienes tanto poder?-

-...- Ignos lo miro con furia moviéndose rápidamente llegando a él impresionándolo soltándole un golpe en el estomago

-esta a mí me dolió- dijo Brodek tapándose los ojos

-haaa... haaa... aaaaahhhhhrrgggg- Gibson estaba atónito sintiendo el insoportable dolor comenzando a vomitar sangre el cual salía de su máscara pero ahí no termino Ignos suelta otro golpe pero esta vez en la quijada levantándolo por los aires, Ignos salta terminando con una patada quebrándole el otro brazo soltando otro grito de dolor el terror marino quien termino impactando en la tierra dejando un camino de tierra de paso –malditoooooo!- gritaba el marino con los brazos rotos

-Gibson!- grito Nova corriendo para ayudarlo mientras Ignos concentro una esfera azul en su pata derecha el cual comenzó a ser rodeada por el aura solar que traía haciéndola más brillante y un poco más grande

-Aura Sphere!- grito Ignos lanzándole dicha esfera a los marinos pareciera que este era su final pero rápidamente Yubel aparece frente a ellos utilizando sus garras la diablesa deteniendo dicho ataque pero para desgracia de ella comenzó a retroceder, así que los ojos de ella brillaron un poco comenzando a comprimir el ataque de Ignos a tal punto de destruirla sorprendiendo a los presentas

-mendiga demonio!- grito Cooper

-es buena la maldita- dijo Trixie en eso la diablesa quedo de rodillas comenzando a respirar agitadamente

-apenas Yubel pudo sobrevivir a ese ataque- dijo Nova -debemos retirarnos ahora Gibson-

-no puedo creer que tenga que retirarme- dijo Gibson hecha una furia viendo al unicornio que seguía todo serio emanando todo este poder –retirada!- grito el así que Yubel abre un portal donde estaban los marinos entrando en el –cuídate Nigth no es la última vez que sabrás del terror marino- decía Gibson junto con su hermana desapareciendo junto con la diablesa, no solo ellos sin o que también los otros monstros se desvanecieron aprovechando eso Ventus comenzó a enfurecerse

-yaaaaaahhhh!- gritando con fuerza el Pegaso entrando en su forma Tiberium liberándose de la prisión babosa en la que estaban nuestros héroes

-libertad al fin- dijo Trixie

-papa!- grito Ventus corriendo donde estaba su madre y padre -papa-

-hola… muchacho…- dijo Reay todo débil comenzando a cerrar los ojos

-Reay, Reay!- grito Ruby temiendo lo peor

-resiste papa vas a estar bien- dijo Ventus asustado y a la vez preocupado -no voy a perderte otra vez… Starlight- le decía a la yegua lavanda acercándose al Pegaso comenzando a detener la hemorragia con su magia

-hay que llevarlo a un hospital cuando antes- dijo Cooper acto seguido Ignos se le acerca a la familia Fast todavía emanando su poder

-¿qué vas a hacer Nigth?- pregunto Brodek, pero el unicornio no dijo nada poniendo su pesuña izquierda en la herida del Pegaso rojo dejándole una flama solar el cual milagrosamente comenzó a sanarle al papa de Ventus quedando impresionados nuestros héroes viendo como aquel Pegaso mayor al borde de la muerte estaba mejor que nunca levantándose sin problemas mirándose a sí mismo

-¿no… me morí?- dijo Reay

-Reay!- grito Ruby de felicidad abrazándolo con fuerza dándole una lluvia de besos en la cara -mi amor que bueno que sigas aquí conmigo-

-papa!- dijo Ventus abrazando con fuerzas a su viejo

-a eso le llamo yo sanación rápida- dijo Cooper

-guau- Cooper vio lo que el perro le decía notando que tenía el sombrero en el pecho así que el vaquero volvió a ponérselo

-es tan bello para ser cierto- dijo Brodek con unas lágrimas en sus ojos estilo anime conmoviéndose junto con Mapache y Trixie

-¿pero cómo?- pregunto Reaynilus sin poder creerlo levantándose

-fue Ignos papa, él te salvo- dijo Ventus

-Ignos- dijo Reay mirando al amigo de su hijo el cómo su poder desaparecía

-yo... no sé cómo agradecértelo Ignos- dijo Ventus agradecido -si algo le hubiera pasado no me lo habría perdonado jamás- dijo el mientras el unicornio azul le sonreía tranquilamente

-tu eres en verdad un pedazo de cielo que vino a salvar a mi familia... gracias- dijo Ruby sonriéndole de felicidad -Reay ¿no vas a decir algo?-

-si…- Reay se acercó al unicornio azul –gracias, por darme otra oportunidad de vivir y de estar con mis seres amados- dijo el Pegaso rojo dándole un abrazo -ahora entiendo el por qué mi hijo te estima mucho- decía mirando a su hijo quien este sonreía

-ustedes son unos ponys maravillosos, Ventus es muy afortunado en tenerlos, ahora sé por qué los aprecia mucho y paso la mayor parte del tiempo buscándolos- dijo Ignos sonriendo tranquilamente comenzando a lagrimear el pony -era lo menos que podía hacer, luego de la generosa hospitalidad que me dieron... después de todo... somos familia… son parte de mi vida ahora- era lo último que dijo Ignos terminando en el suelo pero Starlight Glimmer lo intercepta atrapándolo

-Ignos... Ignos- grito Starlight dándole unas palmaditas en la mejilla comenzando a preocuparse como los demás

-ya colgó los tenis!- grito Brodek así que Ruby lo examina

-esta con vida, solo quedo inconsciente- explico la Pegaso blanca

-debió haber sido por toda esa extraña energía que uso- dijo Trixie

-regresemos al cuartel de inmediato... hay que darle las princesas la buena noticia que cumplimos con la misión- dijo Cooper -Gore-

-ya me adelante- dijo Mapache pulsando con un interruptor en su pesuña izquierda viendo como la nave de los reales llegaba aterrizando delante de ellos abriéndose la compuerta comenzando a subirse Brodek y Cooper que ayudaban a Ignos inconsciente llevándolo a dentro junto con Reyzord

-mama, papa es mejor que vengan con nosotros, no vaya a ser que ese granuja de Gibson los ataque de nuevo y no esté ahí para cuidarlos- dijo Ventus

-¿pero a dónde iremos?- pregunto Ruby

-¿querían conocer el lugar donde trabajo no?, pues ahora esta es su gran oportunidad- dijo Ventus invitándolos a que suban a la nave

-hay que ir con el Ruby- dijo Reay

-creo que es lo mejor- dijo Ruby, ya todos abordo el Arwing comenzó a despegar ya de regreso al cuartel

-¿seguro que estas bien papa?- pregunto Ventus –tenemos un botiquín con primero auxilios-

-tranquilo muchacho soy un hueso duro de roer, ¿pensaste que unas navajitas me harían daño? jah- dijo el Pegaso rojo moviéndose pero comenzó a sentir mareos -¿por qué esta cosa da vueltas?-

-guau-

-hágale caso al perro, siéntese- dijo Mapache sentándolo

-como siempre haciéndote el fuerte Reaynilus- dijo Ruby con una pequeña sonrisa

-estoy bien Ruby, solo me recostare es todo- dijo el Pegaso rojo recostándose -no es que este grave-

-¿el estará bien?- pregunto la Pegaso blanca viendo a Ignos recostado en una camilla preocupada mientras Trixie lo cuidaba tomándose fotos con el aprovechando el momento

-el no morirá hasta que yo se lo diga- dijo Ventus tranquilamente mientras su mama lo tomaba de las pesuña dando a entender que el unicornio va a estar bien –y creo que aunque yo se lo diga no se morirá-

-sí, si mocoso, ya lo encontramos... pues si tuvimos alguno que otro problema- dijo Starlight piloteando el Arwing -llegaremos al cuartel al atardecer-

En el cuartel

-ya era hora de escuchar buenas noticias- dijo Rockaid hablando por medio de la Bot como comunicador desprendiéndole la oreja izquierda como si fuera un teléfono desde su habitación real el cual era como un taller ya que había tanta chatarra ahí tirada puro fracaso del muchacho

-"y trae al viejo"- dijo Starlight

-¿están heridos?- pregunto el niño armando algo

-"solo unos golpes, pero el que lo ocupa es Ignos, ese cazador lo dejo todo lastimado"-

-no me sorprende, digo el mato a su mujer- dijo Rockaid soplando al objeto -le diré a Paint y a los otros la noticia… tengan cuidado... también te quiero- el enano ordeno a la Bot que cortara la comunicación regresándole la oreja a su lugar –avísale a los demás de la buena noticia Sweetie Bot pero recuerda discreción, una vez hecho eso tomate la tarde libre te lo ganaste- decía lanzándole una gema el cual se la comió

-hasta mañana Rockaid- dijo Sweetie Bot retirándose saliendo de la habitación justo cuando Rarity y Fluttershy entraron -hola- decía yéndose

-hola Sweetie Bot- dijo Fluttershy saludándola como Rarity

-buenas noticias encontraron a Ignos los reales, llegaran en la tarde- dijo Rockaid

-que bien- dijo Fluttershy

-eso quiere decir que ya podemos comenzar con el ppt- dijo Rarity -y sabes algo no me molestaría que limpiaras tu habitación, digo una limpiadita no le hará daño- decía asqueada viendo el tiradero que había

-lo hare cuando termine mi nuevo invento- dijo Rockaid emocionado -esto le servirá a Ignos para que se mueva con absoluta libertad cuando este de anónimo- decía enseñándoles un reloj de pulsera hecho de oro

-a mí me parece un simple reloj de oro- dijo Fluttershy

-y uno muy bonito y de buena calidad- dijo Rarity tomando una lupa de la mesa con su magia examinándolo

-efectivamente es un reloj, bueno lo era hasta que lo modifique... ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?- dijo Rockaid en eso Rarity le enseña lo que trajo unas revistas de pegasisters -sí que tienes buenos gustos- decía viendo los corceles que había ahí

-no solo son mías, Fluttershy tenía unas- decía ella malvadamente impactando al niño

-me gustan los muebles que hay ahí…- decía sonrojada y apenada mirando a otro lado

-que mentirosas- decía el haciendo que las yeguas le metieran un coscorrón en la cabeza haciéndole señas de que siguiera trabajando, así que con el reloj una luz blanca salía de ahí comenzando a escanear a los ponys de la revista -muy pronto le crearemos disfraz perfecto para Ignos espero que ya tengas los nombres listos Fluttershy-

-tengo una lista completa- dijo Fluttershy pero de pronto algo sucedió el reloj comenzó pitar y a vibrar -¿qué le pasa?-

-no tengo ni idea- dijo Rockaid tratando de arreglarlo pero...

Afuera de la habitación una pequeña explosión que hubo abriéndose las compuertas saliendo el humo de ahí -creo que tendré que volver a empezar de nuevo- dijo Rockaid cubierto de hollín –después de una siesta- decía cayendo al suelo con los ojos orbitados al igual que Rarity y Fluttershy además de que tenían el cabello esponjado algo así como Pinkie Pie cayendo al suelo las dos con los ojos orbitados

Mientras tanto en el castillo Coldbreak

-me informo que Celsius que ya envió la carta y llegara a su destinatario muy pronto- dijo la vulpina Tachion quien estaba en un baño muy limpio amplio grande paredes pintadas con la forma de un paisaje bello de un prado ese baño era digno de un castillo de lo que fue un lord

-está bien- dijo Kaho quien estaba desnuda en una gran tina del baño con estatuas de leones que echaban el agua caliente mientras la vulpina se encontraba ahí sentada al lado de la tina

-¿el agua está bien?, ¿quieres que te la caliente más?- pregunto al vulpina tocando el agua con sus garras comprobando la temperatura

-es perfecto gracias- dijo la pony color perla como si nada, Tachion sabía que algo no andaba bien con ella

-¿qué le sucede presidenta?- pregunto ella preocupada

-no sé si pueda hacer esto- decía la yegua -digo... han pasado años... ¿qué tal si...?-

-¿sí?- pregunto la zorra

-ya sabes no me...- Kaho sumerge su cara balbuceando algo para que no la oyera

-ya veo se refiere, a que no la recuerde- dijo Tachion haciendo que la yegua se sumergiera más -no tienes por qué preocuparte-

-pero ya no lo volví a ver desde la última vez, ¿y si no me recuerda?- dijo Sinister hablando mientras sus ojos comenzaron a hacerse negros de nuevo -¿qué tal si tiene novia?, ¿una mucho más linda y joven que?… yo abre ido a ese lugar para nada, luego me sentiré mal y bueno mis poderes tomaran el control de mí y...- dijo preocupada comenzando a alterarse y enojándose comenzando a hacer disturbios en el agua vibrando abruptamente saliendo agua de la bañera, los sirvientes del castillo comenzaron a ladrar

-tranquilos calma- dijo Celsius en un corredor flotando viendo como las focas bebe estaban levitando por alguna extraña razón -recuerden que esto es normal cuando se encuentra la señorita Sinister aquí-, de vuelta al baño la vulpina le pone su pata derecha en su mejilla a la presidenta mirándola a los ojos

-contrólate Kaho- dijo Tachion -no pierdas el control de tu poder psíquico, no te dejes dominar por ellos- dijo la vulpina sacando un suero de su cola inyectándole el cuello sintiendo el efecto la yegua, comenzando a calmarse poco a poco -¿ya estas mejor?-

-sigue ahí- dijo Kaho tratando de calmarse –creo que necesitare otra dosis-

-una dosis es suficiente- dijo Tachion sin dejar de mirarla si vamos a estar haya no dejes que tu poderes te dominen, recuerda que tú tienes el control, recuerda tu sueños, tienes una hermosa vida por delante, tienes mucho amor que dar aprecia lo que tiene como tú me enseñaste, no quiero que termine en tragedia como la última vez, ¿qué pasaría cuando llegue a ver a ese unicornio?, habrá consecuencias si no se controla, piense sobre todo en su hermosa Cloudy- dijo la vulpina

-Gluby Gluby- dijo ella regresando a la normalidad dejando de levitar cosas y personal respirando ella profundamente -es cierto, tengo una vida por delante y mucho amor que dar-

-además no tienes por qué preocuparte, si ese joven tiene novia usted se la quitara sin problemas ya que eres la yegua más linda y un encanto de todo el mundo que ayuda reformar el mundo-

-no lo reformo, lo hago evolucionar y a todos sus habitantes- dijo Kaho ya con una sonrisa de confianza -gracias Tachion- aceptando con gusto la caricia de la mejilla de la vulpina -no sé lo que haría sin ti-

-para eso estoy aquí, para estar a tu lado siempre y darte mi apoyo- dijo la vulpina sonriéndole con ternura –algún día tendrá la felicidad que tanto ha deseado-

-tendremos- dijo Kaho dándole un tierno abrazo -no olvides que eres mi mejor amiga, si yo soy feliz tú también lo serás-

-así será… Kaho- dijo Tachion aceptando con gusto el abrazo sonrojándose un poco -Kaho me puedes soltar me siento un poco empapada-

-¿no te gusta que te moje?, ven acá- decía ella malvadamente jalando a la vulpina a la tina

-no Kaho nooo!- gritaba ella en la bañera toda mojada –así toma esto- dijo ella lanzándole agua caliente a ella con sus pequeñas garras

-¿así?... toma- Kaho no se quedó atrás aventándole agua mientras reían y jugaban en la entrada Celsius estaba en la entrada observando aquel león marino se estaba preguntándose en su cabeza

-(ruego a los divinos que no suceda nada malo cuando vaya Equestria)- dijo el león marino en su mente preocupado

Fuera del castillo de Canterlot

-aaaahhhhrrrggg- Gibson salía del vórtice oscuro del suelo mientras Jelica la curandera de los océanos le curaba las heridas introduciendo sus tentáculos de la cabeza en el cuerpo de el -ese maldito unicornio!- gritaba de rabia ya que volvió a fracasar en la cacería

-esto no hubiera pasado si no te hubieras comportado como cretino ósea- dijo Nova con Yubel a su lado quien intento consolarlo -yo que tu mejor ni te le acerques- le advirtió a la diablesa

-lo tenía así de cerca, así para cumplir con mi venganza- decía el mientras Jelica vio a unas ponys que llegaron así que Gibson le avisa viendo de que se trataba -¿qué están haciendo aquí?- pregunto el

-la pregunta correcta es ¿qué haces tú aquí afuera de mi castillo?- dijo con autoridad Celestia junto con Luna y Twilight

-haciendo el trabajo que fui encomendado- dijo Gibson quitándose el casco con mascara arrojándolo al suelo para que le vieran la cara lleno de ira y odio -¿dónde está?-

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto Luna como si nada

-no se hagan las ignorantes, sé que lo tienen- dijo el unicornio vino mientras Yubel se preparaba para atacarla pero Gibson la detiene haciéndole señas de que esperaba –entréguenme a Ignos Nigth-

-Ignos escapo y es un prófugo ahora- dijo Luna

-¿entonces por qué me topé con sus caballeros?- grito el alterándose sintiéndose mal -ellos me arruinaron mi cacería-

-gracias a los reales el unicornio sobrevivió y lo tienen- explico Nova, sorprendiendo a las alicornios

-en ese caso cumplieron con la tarea que les encomendamos- dijo Celestia

-¿qué tarea?- pregunto Gibson sacado de onda

-Ignos Nigth es un criminal ahora, por lo tanto está bajo responsabilidad nuestra y del reino, mi deber era atraparlo para que pague por sus crímenes- dijo Celestia

-con el peso de la ley de Equestria- dijo Luna -por lo tanto ya no es necesario que lo caces como un animal-

-¿tienen idea de lo que han hecho?- dijo Gibson -él es... un peligro para el reino... debe morir!- grito el

-matarlo no es la solución... tu deseo de venganza termina ahora- dijo Luna

-Gibson sabemos la verdad de ti y de Aeling, sé que fue doloroso para ti verla morir- dijo Twilight

-ella no murió... me la mataron... por culpa de ese unicornio de mierda- grito Gibson cayéndose al suelo ya que aún seguía lastimado así que Twilight trata de ayudarlo pero Yubel se pone de frente para protegerlo intimidando a la alicornio mientras Nova lo levantaba

-debes parar ahora Gibson!- grito Twilight

-no cuando estoy cerca de mi objetivo- dijo Gibson -no les servirá de nada tenerlo, lo voy a degollar y su cabeza se verá en mi aparador de trofeos-

-no te lo voy a permitir- dijo Twilight en posición de ataque sacando su espada Falchion

-¿ahora quieres protegerlo?- dijo Gibson -antes no lo hiciste, ¿porque ahora sí?... ya veo aun… sigues enamorada de él, es una lástima que las cosas ya no funcionaran como antes-

-¿qué te hace pensar eso?- pregunto Twilight

-velo desde este punto de vista, ¿porque no te rescato el día que huyo cuando supo que estabas en peligro?- dijo Nova metiéndole sisaña a Twilight

-porque yo le dije que se fuera- dijo Twilight

-si ¿pero por que no regreso?, ¿que no se supone que era tu brillante caballero mágico que siempre estaba ahí para ti?- dijo Nova -¿por qué no te fuiste con él para empezar?-

-...- Twilight no decía nada ella sentía como su corazón era traspasado por agujas muy afiladas

-Twilight no los escuches, Ignos te sigue amando- dijo Luna

-por favor Luna, ambos sabemos que ya no es cierto... gracias a las decisiones de Twilight, ella misma cabo su propia tumba- dijo Gibson tomándola de la mejilla -entre ellos ya no hay nada... ¿qué te hace pensar que lo vas a recuperar?... se acabó princesa, la pareja mágica se ha ido y no hay nada que puedas hacer para remediarlo... por qué el ya no confía en ti, entre ustedes solo habrá tristeza y odio- dijo Gibson mientras Twilight se quitaba de él perdiendo los deseos de luchar sentándose en el suelo

-Twilight- dijo Celestia socorriéndola –aquí estoy Twilight- abrazándola

-ahora te exijo que me digas ¿dónde está el unicornio?- grito Gibson amenazándola con sus garras -no me obligues a usar la fuerza ruda contigo-

-aunque ya no sea mi pony… jamás te lo voy a entregar- dijo la princesa de la amistad levantándose de nuevo

-como quieras… Yubel!- grito Gibson mientras su diablesa se lanzó al ataque

-espera hermano!- grito Nova pero fue demasiado tarde, la diablesa cargo energía de su boca para lanzarle un rayo mientras Twilight se preparaba para recibirlo, pero inesperadamente un disparo de la nada impacta con la diablesa cayendo al suelo

-Yubel!- grito Gibson

-ya contrólate mal parido este- dijo Blossom Cero llegando poniéndole municiones a su escopeta

-Blossom- dijo Celestia sorprendida de verla

-genial, para acabarla de molar- dijo Luna maldiciendo por dentro

-nadie te invito Blossom, esto es una conversación entre la princesa Sparkle y yo- dijo Gibson

-¿en serio?, porque a mí me suena que la está agrediendo físicamente- dijo Blossom

-Blossom por tu bien...-

-me importa un pepino Nova- dijo Blossom amenazando de muerte a los marino con su arma -por su propio bien ya basta-

-tú no eres nadie para darme ordenes- dijo Gibson

-ella no, pero yo si- dijo una voz autoritaria femenina, Blossom se hizo a un lado viendo llegar a otra pony hada a la altura de Celestia y bonito cuerpo, alas de hada grandes brillantes como una mariposa que se mostraban destellos de colores a la luz del sol, su cuerpo era color magenta portando la armadura marina bronce de alto rango que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo con una tela color negro y un casco de tres cuernos chicos que al momento de quitárselo mostro su cabellera, era corta color marfil notando las princesas que sus ojos que eran de color ciruela

-teniente Saturn- dijo Nova asustada mientras Gibson gruñía

-¿quién es ella?- pregunto Celestia

-teniente Saturn de la marine, mucho gusto- explico la pony hada de mayor rango saludando humildemente a las princesas, a lo lejos en el tejado de una casa se encontraba Straam monitoreando todo

-what are you doing hear thats woman?- preguntaba el seapony sin dejar de observar

-¿es eso lo que haces Gibson?, ¿atacando a una alicornio con tus... cosas esas?- decía la teniente asqueada al ver esos monstros

-déjate de cuentos maldita bruja, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?- pregunto Gibson furioso

-también me da gusto verte Gibson- dijo Saturn como si nada ignorando ese comentario

-woow… se ve que esos dos no se llevan nada bien- dijo Ember llegando mágicamente con las princesas junto con Spike viendo todo el lio

-Paint- dijo Celestia

-¿y Ignos?- pregunto Twilight

-vine aquí porque Sweetie Bot me comento que ya los otros caballeros lo encontraron y llegaran al cuartel en un rato más, solo para que estén al tanto- dijo Ember confirmándolo a las princesas sintiendo un gran alivio sobre todo Twilight

-¿que está pasando?- pregunto él bebe dragón

-no lo sé, estoy con la mente en blanco- dijo Luna

-¿así es como tratas a tu superior?- dijo Blossom

-¿superior?- dijeron las princesas al unísono junto con Paint y él bebe dragón

-así es, estoy a cargo de estos hermanos- dijo la teniente -y no es necesario que me defiendas Cero, él siempre ha sido así conmigo, no necesito de su respeto- decía la teniente aborreciéndolo

-no has respondido a mi pregunta- grito Gibson

-la verdad no lo sé, simplemente fui llamada- explico la teniente -y parecer ser que llegue en un momento crucial, ¿les está causando problemas princesas?- pregunto ella

-no te imaginas lo que este imbécil nos hizo- dijo Ember acusándolo -él y su hermana son unos monstros del averno están, a punto de quitarme algo muy preciado para mí-

-¿es eso cierto Gibson?, típico de ti… se ve que no tienes control de nada- dijo la teniente

-no me provoques maldita harpía- dijo Gibson

-Gibson cállate!- grito Nova mientras reía traviesamente -pues vera señor… este… señora, es una historia muy graciosa y bueno...-

-hablaremos después cuando él llegue- dijo la teniente

-¿quién?- pregunto Gibson

-miren…. El teniente ya llego- dijo Blossom, los presentes vieron llegar a una figura desconocida para las princesas y caballero

-hay por dios- dijo Nova asustada

-no me estés ching... -grito Gibson

-oh shit- dijo Straam preocupado también -this is no good- mientras los ponys y dragón seguían viendo aquel individuo llegando, era un zorro bípedo color rojo de tres colas orejas negras, ojos celestes portando una armadura roja con líneas y detalles dorados que cubría todo su cuerpo y piernas era una armadura tipo samurái

-¿quién es el?- pregunto Twilight mientras Celestia se sorprendió

-es la justicia de acero- era lo único que dijo la alicornio del día, mientras este extraño zorro se presentó ante ellos ¿quién es este individuo que intimida a los hermanos y traidor marino?, Averígüenlo en el próximo capitulo


	79. Conflictos amorosos

**_*Capitulo 79: Conflictos amorosos_**

En Canterlot un suceso inesperado ha ocurrido luego de que las princesas intentaron ponerle un estate quieto a Gibson quien estaba decidido a destruir al unicornio Nigth, luego de que este asesinara a su esposa Aeling, pero afortunadamente para ellas Blossom llega junto con la jefa de los marinos, la teniente Saturn quien fue llamada por ese misterioso zorro que acaba de presentarse preguntándose nuestras heroínas quien era ese sujeto y la única que sabía era Celestia quien estaba sorprendida de verlo

-¿la justicia de acero dices?- pregunto Luna luego de que su hermana respondiera

-Fiscal General Logan, es un honor para mi verlo de nuevo- dijo Blossom Cero saludando cordialmente al zorro -espero que no haya tenido algún problema en su viaje-

-llegue hace poco, no hubo problema- respondió aquel zorro con una voz tranquila serena y calmada -pero me entretuve viendo esta cuidad que ha cambiado desde la última vez que vine aquí, es una lástima que el crimen organizado haya llegado hacia estos rumbos... Teniente Saturn-

-fiscal general- dijo la pony hada saludándolo

-ahora si nos cayó el veinte- dijo Nova asustada mientras Gibson no dijo nada, solo presionaba su pesuña con fuerza

-sea quien sea a Gibson parece no gustarle- le susurro Spike a Twilight

-un kiuby- dijo Paint

-¿kiuby?- pregunto Twilight

-un zorro místico muy antiguo tiene una magia impresionante- explico Paint -pueden llegar a vivir miles de años-

-como las alicornios y los dragones- dijo Spike mientras Paint movía su cabeza en señal de si impresionándose

-puedo sentir una gran cantidad de magia viniendo de el- dijo Twilight sintiéndolo

-señores… seré breve y directo- decía el fiscal -la razón por la cual estoy aquí fue porque la nación de Terragrigia me lo pidió así que necesito saber los detalles... Blossom declara por favor-

-bueno fiscal estos miembros de haya no me dejan hacer mi trabajo, gracias a ellos dos han sucedido muchas cosas en este lugar- dijo Blossom acusando a los marinos Gibson y Nova

-eres una…- grito Gibson

-cuidado sargento!, la dama está hablando así que espere su turno- dijo Logan mirándolo con seriedad –continúe por favor agente Blossom-

-sí señor, mi almirante mi envió aquí por una razón, el traslado del criminal conocido como Lord Draco quien desgraciadamente escapo- dijo Cero -gracias a ellas- les dijo acusando a las princesas -por qué no quisieron entregármelo en primer lugar-

-que descara...-

-Luna- dijo Celestia haciéndole señas de que guardara silencio

-y de Gibson y Nova que lo dejaron escapar- dijo Blossom

-ósea amiguis, ¿tienes alguna prueba que demuestre que fuimos nosotros?- pregunto nova con enojo moviendo su pesuña

-es verdad, ¿trae alguna prueba que demuestre que fueron ellos?- pregunto el kiuby

-aun no señor- dijo Blossom

-ese testimonio se descarta- dijo el kiuby –continúe…-

-también me enviaron a investigar a fondo sobre el caso del asesino Ignos Nigth- dijo Blossom

-él no es un asesino!- grito Paint, pero Spike le chito -no me chites- dijo Paint metiéndole un zape doliéndole

-es cierto, el famoso incidente del IN-27- dijo el zorro cruzado de brazos -ya veo… ¿con que de eso se trata?-

-el sargento está abusando de mi autoridad y se está metiendo en mis asuntos, yo lo quiero con vida y entregarlo a las autoridades, y Gibson lo quiere matar a cualquier costo- dijo Blossom

-el asesino a mi esposa y todos los desaparecidos del incidente!- grito Gibson

-y dale con eso- dijo la Teniente Saturn -me mataron a mi esposa, un mocoso me la asesino a sangre fría, no puedo vivir sin ella, eres patético- decía aquella pony hada burlándose de el

-cierra tu maldita boca-

-señores a lugar… Saturn, Gibson cierren la boca- dijo el kiuby callándolos

-y no solo eso, también estuvo a punto de apoderarse de un puñado de criminales que infligen la ley- dijo Cero -los Caballeros de la Realeza-

-no somos criminales!- grito Ember

-los dichosos criminales reales…- dijo el kiuby entendiendo todo -ahora se el por qué estoy aquí, marinos, cuidad Terragrigia, ha hablado, el público quiere saber ¿qué fue lo que paso haya?, la gente... no los familiares de las victimas quieren saber ¿qué fue lo que paso a sus seres amados?, ellos exigen justicia y afortunadamente para eso estoy aquí, para no preocupar más a mi nación y a mis ciudadanos-

-¿que estas queriendo decir?- pregunto Gibson temiendo lo peor

-que usted no cazara y matara al unicornio asesino conocido como Ignos Nigth- dijo el kiuby sorprendiendo a las princesas, caballero y dragón

-pero el…!- grito Nova

-ya oyeron, el unicornio será capturado y será juzgado como lo dicta la ley- dijo Logan -y para asegurarme de que cumplan con su trabajo la teniente Saturn estará a cargo de esta operación-

-no me ching...- grito Gibson

-ya oíste al zorro- dijo la capitana malvadamente -todo lo que vayas a hacer, me lo dirás a mí y retira tus horribles bestias- dijo la pony hada viendo a la criatura Jelica que estaba con él y Yubel

-¿cómo quieres que lo capturemos si las princesas y sus caballeros lo están protegiendo?- grito el

-ese no es mi problema y tu Blossom, olvídate por ahora de la captura de los reales, nuestra prioridad es la captura de Aspros Galaxy, no debemos dejar que ese criatura horrenda cause sus destrozos en este reino- dijo el fiscal Logan

-como diga fiscal general- dijo Cero

-¿alguna pregunta?- pregunto Logan a los marinos -¿tienes alguna pregunta Gibson?- aquel unicornio vino no podía decir nada, estaba completamente furioso -solo te diré esto Gibson, si me llego a enterar que mataste al criminal por x cosa… te hare pedazos- decía aquel kiuby amenazándolo

-¿en serio llegaras a esto?- dijo Gibson –como si pudieras… ambos sabemos que el resultado será el mismo-

-¿quieres comprobarlo?- aquel kiuby se preparaba para tomar sus armas que estaban en los costados, no se sabía que eran lo único que les podríamos decir es que tenían cuchillas afiliadas emanando un brillo purpura

-en un instante su magia está creciendo- dijo Twilight

-el fandom estará alegre si se muere Gibson al inicio del capítulo- dijo Paint viendo como Gibson no le dijo nada solo lo miraba a la vez rechinando sus dientes

-tomare su silencio como un no... no olvide que gracias a mi tiene sueldo, debería estar agradecido de que no lo mate después de todo... seré el próximo secretario de seguridad de cuidad Terragrigia, no quiero dañar mi reputación al asesinar una escoria como tu... retírense- ordeno el kiuby

-muévanse inútiles- ordeno la teniente Saturn -con permiso- les decía a los presentes yéndose

-esto no ha terminado- dijo Gibson recogiendo su casco poniéndoselo –tendré mi venganza, ya lo verán- decía desapareciendo mágicamente con sus criaturas seguido de su hermana

-ok... esto no lo vi venir- dijo Spike mirando como el kiuby se acercaba a las princesas

-Princesa Celestia, cuanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo el zorro tomando su pesuña plantándole un beso en ella en señal de respeto –pero sigue igual de hermosa como siempre-

-setecientos años para ser exactos Logan- dijo Celestia sonrojada por el cumplido

-¿cómo es que lo conoces?- pregunto luna

-vino aquí hace tiempo en Canterlot a arreglar ciertos problemitas que tuve-

-no es la gran cosa, solo fueron unos cuantos ciclopes que estaban dándote problemas- dijo Logan como si nada

-ellas son mi hermana la princesa Luna, ella es la princesa Twilight Sparkle, Ember Paint Caballero de la Alquimia y el dragón Spike- dijo Celestia presentándolos

-hola- dijeron las yeguas

-el gusto es mío- dijo el fiscal

-eh... fiscal general- dijo Blossom haciéndole señas de "nos tenemos que ir" suspirando el kiuby

-hablaremos en otro momento, tengo que atender a esta pony hada y de paso a preparar mi caso- dijo Logan dándoles la espalda caminando a la comandante

-Ignos Nigth no es un asesino- dijo Twilight deteniéndose el kiuby por unos instantes

-eso se decidirá en la corte señorita- dijo el kiuby calmadamente continuando con su caminata retirándose con la comandante -cuando este desocupado hablaremos con más calma en tu castillo Celestia... y me gustaría de paso si fueras tan amable de presentarme a toda la pandilla de criminales reales que tanto me ha hablado Blossom, quiero conocerlos- dijo Logan alejándose

-solo avísame con anticipación- dijo Celestia el cual el kiuby levanto su mano captando el mensaje

-otra criatura que ve a los reales como criminales- dijo una Luna molesta por ese comentario que dijo -¿en serio quieres que lo conozcan?-

-relájate, no es como Blossom su principal objetivo es encontrar la verdad- dijo Celestia –además recuerden que calmo a Gibson-

-por ahora, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que ese cazador le haga a mi hermano- dijo Ember preocupada

-mientras lo tengamos escondido no habrá de que preocuparse- dijo Spike -¿qué hacemos ahora?-

-esperar a que los otros regresen con Ignos para comenzar con el PPT- dijo Celestia –y Twilight…-

-¿sí?- pregunto Twilight

-quiero que te mantengas calmada y no causes problemas cuando regresen los reales con Ignos- dijo Celestia

-¿por qué habría de causar problemas?- dijo Twilight

-no se tal vez, por las estupideces que has descubierto- dijo Ember

-además puedo sentir mucha confusión dentro de ti- dijo Luna

-oigan estoy bien si, puedo controlar el asunto- dijo Twilight, pero Celestia no estaba de acuerdo –de veras…-

-ojala cumplas- era lo único que dijo Celestia regresando al castillo volando seguido de Luna

-yo iré a ver a mis padres a decirles la buena noticia, las veo luego- dijo Ember desapareciendo mágicamente quedando solamente la alicornio de la amistad y dragón

-¿en serio podrás manejarlo?- pregunto Spike

-no tengo ni la más remota idea- dijo Twilight admitiéndolo

-será mejor ir a ver al boss y a contarle lo sucedido- dijo Straam abandonando el lugar quien observo todo desde el principio

Durante el atardecer en otro lado una malvada yegua se encuentra con alguien a quien no ha visto en años

-mírate nada más, si te has vuelto muy guapo Dagger- decía Selina recibiendo al batpony color ónix en un restaurante de lujo de Manehatan sentados en una hermosa mesa portando un hermoso vestido negro con la falda roja transparente y pelo recogido y un collar de perlas en su cuello con aretes muy costosos y finos

-lo mismo digo yo de ti Selina- dijo Dagger con su traje elegante de corbata -los años contigo te trataron bien-

-¿no tuviste problemas en llegar?- pregunto la batpony bebiendo una copa de vino

-tu sirviente me trajo sin problemas- dijo Dagger

-¿cómo está todo en tu trabajo?-

-todo bien, estamos a punto de distribuir una nueva proteína que ayudara bastante a la raza equina, aún está en sus fases y debemos probarla con unos voluntarios- dijo Dagger

-¿y supongo que quieres que yo te ayude a distribuirla?- pregunto Selina sonriéndole coquetamente

-si pero hoy no quiero hablar de negocios... quiero saber ¿cómo está mi ex vecina?, quiero pasar tiempo de calidad contigo- Dagger comenzó a tocarle las pesuñas de la bat

-¿ahora me estas cortejando?- dijo Selina

-Selina ya somos adultos, es obvio que el destino me trajo aquí para pasar un día romántico contigo- dijo Dagger en tono seductor

-fíjate que nunca te había visto así de caballeroso, antes eras más un hijo de la fregada que solo tragaba pegamento- dijo Selina

-tú también le entrabas Selina, no lo niegues- dijo Dagger sacando un bote de pegamento haciendo reír a la batpony -¿qué dices Selina?, tú, yo y este bote de pegamento en mi pent-house... hazlo y tu negocio conmigo es un hecho-

-¿así nada más?- dijo Selina suspirando diciendo en su mente "estos hombres hoy en día que solo piensan en sexo nada más" -¿y no tendrás problema con tus superiores?-

-Selina tu futuro está asegurado- dijo Dagger tomando sus pesuñas -¿qué dices?-

-solo una noche- dijo Selina mientras Dagger sonreía de felicidad pero por dentro saltaba de alegría

-sabía que lo aceptarías Crossheart- dijo el batpony tomando su copa de vino levantándola así que Selina hizo lo mismo chocando copas

En el cuartel

-woooow, ¿aquí es donde trabajas?- dijo Reaynilus viendo el lugar luego de haber llegado los reales a su escondite

-por tu cara diría que estas impresionado- dijo Ventus – ¿esta padre verdad?-

-así es, cuando yo era guardia real solo estaba en los cuarteles de la misma- decía Reay admirando el lugar- me hubiera gustado estar en un lugar así-

-¿gusta algo de tomar señor?- dijo Rockaid trayéndole una soda

-gracias niño- dijo Reay aceptando con gusto la bebida llegando a la estancia principal -¿y los otros?-

-fueron a descansar a sus recamaras y mama está cuidando a Ignos en la enfermería- dijo Ventus

-y Glimmer y Trixie fueron a avisarle a las princesas y a los demás y de paso ir por nuestro médico personal- dijo Rockaid

-en lo que llegan ¿quieres que te haga un tour por el lugar?- dijo Ventus moviendo la cabeza de su papa en señal de si –sígueme primero te mostrare mi habitación- así que se fueron haya

-que no se te olvide ocultar las playbronies que tienes!- grito Rockaid

-cállate enano!- grito Ventus mientras el enano reía

En la enfermería del lugar

-aléjate de mí!- grito Ignos despertando en la cama del lugar levantándose de golpe alterándose

-tranquilo Ignos- dijo Ruby llegando con unos medicamentos –aquí estoy- decía ella recostándolo en la cama

-¿donde... estoy...?- pregunto Ignos viendo que tenía una de esas playeras azules que se les dan a los enfermos en los hospitales mirando su cuerpo que tenía heridas y vendajes volviendo a alterarse –por dios-

-calma, calma- dijo Ruby con una jeringa poniéndola en un pomo que decía morfina inyectándole en el brazo del unicornio relajándose al instante -eso es, deja que la toxina haga su efecto tranquilo... ya estas a salvo-

-¿es el cuartel verdad?- pregunto Ignos viendo el lugar reconociéndolo al instante al observar el entorno

-si… llegamos hace poco- dijo Ruby cambiándole el suero que le estaban inyectando por vía intravenosa -no te quite el ojo de encima hasta que despertaras-

-¿tú me cuidaste?- pregunto Ignos mientras Ruby le limpiaba el sudor que tenía en la cabeza con un trapo -nuevamente gracias- dijo el

-no hay de que, después de todo tu ayudaste a mi marido- dijo Ruby sonriéndole

-¿dónde está?- pregunto Ignos

-con mi hijo viendo todo el lugar, debo admitirlo es fascinante- dijo Ruby

-es lo que dicen a diario los ponys que vienen a ver el lugar- dijo el unicornio azul -yo... lamento lo de tu casa... te lo compensare, tengo dinero, mucho dinero, te daré una casa o si quieres te compro un campo mucho más abierto que el anterior, pondrás tu granja o si quieres te puedo conseguir una casa en Ponyville-

-eres muy dulce pero no necesito una casa nueva, con que repares la mía me conformo- dijo Ruby -y que me pagues todo lo que te comiste-

-oye no es mi culpa que tu comida sea deliciosa- dijo Ignos riendo con la mama de Ventus pero en eso

-Igny!- grito una yegua plateada entrando a la enfermería abrazando con fuerzas al unicornio –Igny, Igny que bueno que te veo en una pieza todavía hermanito- dijo Ember preocupada

-también me da gusto verte Paint- dijo Ignos sintiendo que se le va a la respiración -te extrañe a ti... y a tus abrazos que... por dios me sacan... el aire- decía poniendo su cara purpura por falta de aire

-pues me dejaste con la Celestia en la boca animal- decía Ember metiéndole un zape -eso te pasa por andar de vago-

-tu... tu...- Ruby vio a la yegua plateada -tu... eres...- decía comenzando a temblar de miedo

-oh casi lo olvido… Paint te presento a Ruby... una hermosa yegua que dio su vida por mi... y que para desgracia de muchos, es la mama de Ven- dijo Ignos presentándosela

-tu…- Ruby seguía repitiendo la misma palabra

-¿en serio?... ¿esa es la mama de Ven?- dijo Ember echándole un ojo -que raro...oye yo recuerdo haberte visto en algún lado pero ¿dónde?- preguntaba la caballero real pensativa- ¿dónde te había visto?... debió haber sido en alguna parte que no recuerde... como sea te agradezco por traer a mi hermano de vuelta-

-her… her… hermano- dijo Ruby sin poder creerlo -eso... eso quiere decir que...- de pronto algo inesperado llego a la enfermería

-Ignos- decía una voz reconocida para Ruby sintiendo como su cuerpo se congelaba paralizándose de miedo viendo con horror el como una yegua dorada junto con dos ponys un unicornio azul y un viejo pony entraban –Ignos, Ignos mi pobre bebe, mi lindo Ignos- decía la flamante yegua dorada abrazando con fuerza a su disque pequeño bebe

-mama... lo siento... perdón por irme- decía Ignos tratando de sobrevivir de los besos que le daba su bella madre -no te enojes conmigo-

-estoy furiosa contigo por haberte ido así nada más escuincle del demonio- dijo Assiel sin dejar de abrazarlo y besarlo -pero estas a salvo conmigo y no dejare que un cazador mate a mi bebe-

-mi vida déjalo respirar lo estas avergonzando- dijo Phantom separándola de él haciendo que Ignos volviera a respirar -que bueno que regresaste- decía sonriéndole

-hola papa- dijo Ignos abrazando a su papa un simple y rápido abrazo

-joven Nigth gracias a los divinos que está bien- dijo Skygrey examinándolo –dígame ¿le duele algo?, ¿tiene algo roto?-

-estoy bien Sky... de no haber sido por esa Pegaso y su marido no estaría aquí- dijo Ignos apuntando a Ruby quien estaba por irse comenzando a sentir aquellas miradas de la familia volteando a verlas

-eh... eh...- Ruby no tenía palabras para lo que iba a decir puesto que el miedo le invadía por completo

-Rubyyyyy!- grito Assiel de emoción escuchándose pegando un grito enorme la Pegaso blanca el cual se escuchó por toda la base

-¿Ruby que pa... saaaa?- decía Reaynilus llegando junto con Ventus sorprendiéndose por lo que veían

-amiga cuanto tiempo sin verte, estas tan divina y guapa como siempre- dijo Assiel abrazando con fuerzas a la Pegaso blanca

-hay no…- dijo Ventus con la pesuña en la cara

-Reay- dijo Ruby paralizada del miedo

-¿quiénes son?- pregunto Reaynilus observando -¿y quien es esta bella mujer?-

-papa!- grito Ventus avergonzado -tú ya tienes mujer-

-¿papa?- decían los papa Nigth sin entender nada

-papa, mama, conozcan a la familia Fast ellos son Ruby, Reaynilus, familia Fast, los Nigth mi hermana Paint, mi papa Phantom, mi mama Assiel y el mayordomo y viejo de la casa Skygrey- dijo Ignos presentándolos

-no puede ser- dijo Assiel sin poder creerlo dándole la oportunidad a Ruby de zafarse de ella -¿de modo que tú eres la madre del amigo de mi hijo, la que vino a buscarlo a Ponyville para traerlo de vuelta a su casa?-

-y yo no puedo creer que ese pony de haya sea él bebe que se había ido- dijo Ruby

-y yo no puedo creer que estos pegasos sean padres de este amargado, digo solo véanlo tiene cara de pocos amigos- dijo Ember mientras Ventus la miraba feo

-vete al diablo- dijo Ventus captando algo que dijo Assiel hace poco -espera un momento mama, ¿esa vez que viniste a Ponyville me querías llevar de vuelta a casa?- pregunto Ventus

-muchacho hay cosas que no debes saber en tu vida y esta es una de ellas- dijo Reay poniéndole su pesuña derecha en su hombro -y yo no puedo creer que esa cosa viviente y rara que está en la cama sea su hijo-

-por desgracia así es papa- dijo Ventus melancólicamente

-dos familias que se conocen finalmente ¿quién lo diría?- dijo Skygrey mientras Paint hacia una música de melodrama con la boca

-esto... es... fabuloso!- dijo Assiel emocionada abrazando de nuevo a la Pegaso blanca quien gritaba de miedo -no puedo creerlo, mi mejor amiga es la madre del mejor amigo de mi hijo- decía con tanta alegría

-y no solo eso salvaron mi vida- dijo Ignos alegrando más a la yegua dorada

-incluso salvaste la vida de mi bebe es un milagro- dijo Assiel dando vueltas y vueltas con ella -te das cuenta lo que significa que tú y yo por obra del destino estábamos destinadas a estar juntas-

-no puede ser- dijo Ruby llena de miedo

-no solo mi hijo regreso, si no que ahora tengo oficialmente una mejor amiga soy tan feliz- dijo Assiel con una cara de felicidad con lágrimas en ella estilo anime -gracias por todo amiga- decía dándole un beso en la mejilla de Ruby desmayándose al instante

-sóbate- dijo Phantom

-azoto la res- dijo Ignos

-mama!- grito Ventus viendo a su mama tendida en el suelo mientras Reay le daba aire

-no otra vez- dijo Reaynilus

-ya me acorde, es la yegua que siempre le gusta estar tendida en el suelo- dijo Ember recordándola a la vez que se reía

-anciano- dijo Ventus haciendo que el viejo la examinara

-está bien solo sufrió un desmayo- dijo el viejo

-vez lo que provocas animal!- grito Ventus a Ignos

-¿yo que hice?- dijo Ignos

-nada más llegas y causas problemas- dijo Ventus viendo en los soportes de la cama que le llamo la atención –óyeme esa sudadera es...- decía reconociéndola al instante temiéndose lo peor

-no sabía que tendrías esos gustos de chamaco- dijo Ignos sonriendo malvadamente

-una palabra de esto y juro que te meteré ese suero en lo más recóndito de tu cuerpo y lo remplazare por ácido sulfúrico metiéndotelo por las venas- dijo Ventus amenazándolo de muerte así que el unicornio azul no dijo nada yéndose el Pegaso

-hahaha amas a los Wonderbolts hahaha- dijo Ignos echándose una carcajada

-aaaahhhhrrrggggg- Ventus de rabia se lanza en la cama de Ignos comenzando a asfixiarlo con una almohada poniéndosela en la cara –date por muerto-

-muchacho ¿qué haces?- pregunto Reay soltando sin querer a su mujer pegando contra el suelo

-haciéndole un favor al mundo papa- grito Ventus sin dejar de lastimarlo

-descuide así son siempre- dijo Phantom

-eso demuestra el cariño que le tiene Ven a mi hermano, se ve que lo extrañaba mucho- dijo Ember conmoviéndose por esa escena

-no es verdad!- grito Ventus

-tus labios dicen no, pero tu corazón dice lo contrario- dijo Ember

-muérete!- le grito Ventus a ella sin dejarle de sonreír

-¿qué paso?- dijo Ruby despertándose viendo una hermosa cara con total alegría

-hola amiguis- dijo Assiel haciendo que se desmayara de nuevo la Pegaso blanca

Luego de unos minutos de risa, burla y sufrimiento Ignos se había quedado solo con Ventus y el viejo haciéndole chequeo medico

-lo que sea que te haya hecho esa mujer hizo un gran trabajo- dijo el viejo revisando la espalda del unicornio azul

-mi mama estudio enfermería, gracias a ella estoy así como estoy- dijo Ventus presumiendo

-lástima que no podemos decir lo mismo de tu cerebro- dijo Ignos recibiendo un puñetazo de parte de Ventus en el brazo

-pues felicítela por que ha hecho un gran trabajo en curar al joven Nigth- dijo el viejo

-¿quién lo diría?, nuestras familias ya se conocen finalmente y ahora están en el salón de juegos conociéndose mejor, creo…- dijo Ignos

-¿quién lo diría?- dijo Ventus con sarcasmo

-deberíamos hacer una cena para que así se lleven todavía mejor- dijo Ignos -como nosotros, ¿qué te parece la idea?-

-pues no estaría mal…- dijo Ventus cruzado de brazos -oye los otros van a llegar así que quiero que te comportes-

-¿va a estar Twilight?- pregunto Ignos

-si- dijo Ventus seriamente -y no quiero que hagas una de tus idioteces con ella-

-pero ella empezó- dijo Ignos

-no me importa quien empezó primero, te comportas y punto final- dijo Ventus

-bueno pues si te vas a poner de ese plan dile al menos...-

-también le voy a decir que se comporte, descuida- le dijo el Pegaso rojo callando al unicornio azul

-el joven Fast tienen razón amo Nigth, lo que debemos hacer ahora es ocultarlo antes de que ese cazador termine con su vida- comento el viejo terminando de revisarle

-¿cómo que me voy a ocultar?- dijo Ignos comenzando a molestarse

-usaremos el PPT- dijo Ventus

-¿programa de protección a testigos?- dijo Ignos -¿no es eso lo que usan los marinos?-

-así es pero la señorita Paint lo usara con usted- dijo Skygrey -es el único método que se le ocurrió-

-pero yo no me quiero ocultar- dijo Ignos

-pues lo siento mucho pero no hay de otra- dijo Ventus en eso Rockaid llega a la enfermería

-ya están llegando las que mandan- dijo Rockaid

-anciano termina de revisarlo y tu Ignos ya te dije- advirtió el Pegaso rojo retirándose con el niño -te veré haya en la sala principal-

En otra parte en la casa de los marinos

-¿eso es todo?... ¿esto es lo único que conseguiste del unicornio?- decía Saturn en la casa de Gibson y Nova terminando de leer todos sus reportes

-si quieres te puedo conseguir más acerca de él, solo quiero su cabeza- dijo Gibson sacando sus garras sentando en un sofá reclinable

-ya dijo el kiuby que nada de asesinarlo, será juzgado por la ley- dijo la teniente mientras Nova le traía una taza de café tomándolo con sus pesuñas -ya vi suficiente, será mejor movernos por la zona-

-¿que estas sorda?, ya te dije que las princesas lo tienen!- grito el unicornio vino -dame la orden y las obligare a que me digan donde esta de una manera u otra-

-no será necesario, el fiscal Logan se hará cargo de interrogarlas- dijo Saturn calmadamente alterando al pony vino

En los centros de detención de la guardia real

-su agua caliente como lo pidió señor... zorro- dijo Trixie entregándole una tetera con agua caliente al zorro que estaba sentado en el lugar de Blossom

-muchas gracias- dijo Logan amablemente tomando la tetera sirviéndose el agua en un vaso de madera que tenía ahí vertiéndole hiervas y otro sabores hechos polvo meneándolo con una cuchara de madera mezclándolo todo hasta hacerse dorado para luego olfatearlo suspirando de placer dándole un sorbo -este sí que un buen te del lejano oriente- decía el kiuby satisfecho

-me alegro que lo disfrute, si quiere algo mas no dude en llamar a la gran y poderosa Trixie- dijo la maga

-suficiente Trixie vayamos al grano- dijo Blossom entrando a la oficina -dinos lo que sabes-

-¿pues qué quiere saber?- pregunto la maga

-todo, si fueras tan amable, hazlo y veo una bolsa con rubíes en tu futuro- dijo el fiscal bebiendo sacando una bolsita con unos rubíes dentro emocionando a la maga así que comenzó a contarle todo lo sucedido

-¿así que usaran el PPT para esconder al unicornio?, bien jugado- dijo Blossom

-pero no dudara mucho, ese cazador lo estará buscando por todas partes hasta verlo degollado- decía logan lanzándole la bolsa con rubíes a Trixie quien grito de emoción

-pero ya le pusiste un ultimátum- dijo Cero

-pero no será suficiente, pude ver en su interior… sus emociones están al borde- dijo el kiuby terminándose su te sirviéndose más agua caliente en el vaso preparándose mas te -no lo culpo perdió alguien que ama en el pasado-

-usted señor zorro dígame algo ¿cree que fue Ignos quien mato a esa pobre mujer?- pregunto la gran y poderosa Trixie un poco preocupada

-eso es algo que no me concierne, yo estoy aquí para darle juicio a las personas que mato en el IN-27- dijo Logan

-¿entonces está del lado nuestro y de los malos?- pregunto la maga

-el fiscal general Logan no está en ningún bando, su único objetivo es encontrar la verdad a todo esto- dijo Blossom -y darnos algo de tiempo para que escondan a tu amigo, yo hubiera preferido encerrarlo en una celda a él y a toda su pandilla-

-no creo que ese pony termine en una celda- dijo Logan bebiendo tranquilamente preocupando un poco a la maga

-¿ósea que está condenado?- dijo Trixie -y yo que quería una noche de pasión con el- dijo fantaseando con él en una cama rechinando el colchón

-Trixie ya sabes las reglas de la marine, nada de relaciones con los criminales- dijo Blossom interrumpiendo la fantasía de la maga

-¿no lo pensé?- pregunto Trixie mientras los oficiales movieron la cabeza en señal de no -ok... si me necesitan estaré en el baño mojándome la cara para quitarme esta vergüenza que tengo- dijo ella retirándose con la cara roja

-debemos actuar ya Cero- dijo el fiscal meditando un poco

-ya mis hombres se están encargando en la búsqueda de Galaxy- dijo Blossom

-bien hay que encontrar a ese bastardo antes de que cometa más muerte el maldito fenómeno ese- dijo el zorro seriamente

-lo atraparemos fiscal, con usted a su lado no perderemos- dijo Blossom

-la captura de Lord Draco es el mayor premio de toda Terragrigia, no debo fallarle a mi nación Blossom- dijo el fiscal muy serio –el reinado de Lord Draco llegara a su fin- decía el bebiéndose su te

-mientras que eso pase ¿por qué no sigue con su otro trabajo?- dijo la comandante Blossom entre comillas

-tráigame los expedientes de estos… ¿cómo les llama usted?… así criminales reales por favor, quiero conocerlos antes de ver sus caras- dijo Logan acatando la orden la pony hada

De vuelta al cuartel en la sala de reuniones todos sentados en sus sillas, las manes, princesas, Spike, Starlight y reales estaban ahí reunidos

-qué bueno que andas bien compadre- dijo Brodek feliz de verlo

-gracias- dijo Ignos con la sudadera que le dio Ruby sentado como si nada todo serio mientras Rarity quien estaba a su lado le tomo la pesuña debajo de la mesa sonriéndole cosa que Ignos hizo lo mismo presionando su pesuña también

-por cierto no sabía que te gustaban los Wonderbolts- dijo Rainbow

-no es mía es de Ve...-

-eso no importa ahora y tu Rainbow cállate- dijo Ventus interrumpiendo a la Pegaso

-pero yo no dije...-

-que te calles!- grito Ventus mientras la Pegaso crin arcoíris le saco la lengua enojándose mas

-oigan, oigan, no peleas aquí- dijo Cadence

-lo primero que quiero decir es buen trabajo caballeros, la misión fue todo un éxito e Ignos regreso a casa- dijo Celestia

-arrestado con nuestras normas de ley, pero algo es algo- dijo Pinkie

-Pinkie!- grito Rainbow

-ahora que sabemos ¿el porque ese imbécil quiere matar a Igny?, con más razón debemos ocultarlo- dijo Ember mirando a las manes -espero que hayan hecho sus tareas niñas pero comenzaremos con el ppt-

-ya tenemos todo listo Paint- dijo Fluttershy sacando un puñado de papeles con muchos nombres ahí escritos

-woow se ve que andabas inspirada cielo- dijo Ventus impresionado dándole una hojeada

-Pinkie me ayudo un poco- dijo la Pegaso amarilla mientras Pinkie saludaba al grupo

-y te conseguimos un lugar a lo lejos de Ponyville, es muy bonito te va a encantar caramelo- dijo Applejack

-y Paint si ves algo más en la factura y dice la trilogía original de Daring Doo versión sin censura, ¿no sé qué pasó ahí?- dijo Rainbow -la culpa la tiene Alex-

-te estoy oyendo Dashie- dijo Alex al lado suyo

-y yo le dije que no lo hiciera- dijo Applejack

-y tengo el disfraz que te va a encantar- dijo Rockaid -gracias a la ayuda de nuestra modista favorita de Equestria- al decir eso Rarity comenzó a sonrojarse por el alabo que decía el enano –la señorita Coco Pomel quien no pudo venir el día de ahora pero le estaremos internamente agradecidos por su arduo trabajo- dijo sacando de onda a Rarity cayendo al suelo estilo anime

-vete al diablo Hunter!- grito Rarity enojada pero Ignos no estaba feliz del todo

-Ignos ¿estás bien?- pregunto Starlight al lado suyo

-no sé si sea lo correcto... digo ya intente esconderme y mira como termine- comento el unicornio azul mostrando sus heridas en su cara

-esta vez será diferente Nigth, tendrás otro nombre otra apariencia una nueva vida- dijo Luna -Ignos Nigth dejara de existir-

-pero yo no quiero huir- dijo Ignos -ese maldito cazador esta haya afuera buscándome, no le voy a dar ese placer-

-¿qué piensas hacer?- pregunto Shield

-voy a enfrentarme a ese maldito y acabar con el de una vez por todas- dijo Ignos

-si haces eso estarás en graves problemas- dijo Spike

-eso y aparte te volverá a dar otra paliza- dijo Mapache

-me confié de mas, no voy a caer de nuevo en su trampa- dijo Ignos

-entonces ¿porque estas temblando?- pregunto Pinkie Pie viendo como los demás que efectivamente el unicornio azul estaba temblando en su brazo izquierdo

-por dios- dijo Starlight tomando al palabra – ¿tienes miedo?-

-no sé de qué hablas- dijo Nigth bajando su brazo

-lo he visto en Ventus… no cabe duda- dijo Glimmer –tú tienes miedo-

-no es miedo!- grito el unicornio azul golpeando la mesa –estoy bien y lo voy a demostrar- pero Paint toma su brazo examinándolo y efectivamente tenía miedo

-Starlight tiene razón, no estás bien- dijo Ember soltándolo

-pero Paint-

-Igny no- dijo Ember -tuviste tu oportunidad y la desperdiciaste-

-pero...-

-sin peros- le grito Paint -tomaras el programa y sin renegar- dijo su hermana poniéndole un estate quieto, pero Ignos no dijo nada salió de la sala enojado

-Ignos vuelve!- grito Rarity pero el unicornio no lo escucho y se fue Ventus iba tras el pero Twilight se le adelante desapareciendo mágicamente

-Twilight- dijo Celestia

-esto no terminara bien- dijo Tennessee

-esconderme ya no más- dijo Ignos todo molesto caminando por los pasillos llegando a la sala principal yéndose a la salida

-¿a dónde piensas ir?- dijo Twilight apareciéndose de frente

-a buscar a Gibson y matarlo- dijo Ignos caminando pero Twilight se interpone –apártate Twilight-

-no te dejare hacerlo- dijo la princesa

-no eres nadie para darme ordenes- dijo Ignos

-Ignos todos tus amigos están aquí poniendo una parte suya para protegerte- dijo Twilight -ya les causaste suficientes problemas a todos, colabora con ellos-

-YO NO HE CAUSADO NADA!- le grito

-SI LO HICISTE!- grito la princesa tomando de la mesa con su magia las pruebas que encontró Shunk -SE TODA LA VERDAD, NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAS HECHO SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDES-

-¿de dónde sacaste eso?- pregunto Ignos

-eso no importa mira las pruebas, mira el periódico- dijo Twilight pero Ignos no dijo nada y le dio la espalda -¿ese eres tú no?, el enano que está en la foto, ¿no me crees mira el diario de Aeling?- le decía enseñándole el diario abriéndolo con su magia en la última pagina

-"querido diario, soy Gibson quien te escribe hoy para desgracia mía, ha ocurrió una tragedia, tu dueña Aeling ha muerto... la perdí... lo perdí todo, todo por culpa de ese unicornio que llego a la convención, el la mato, estoy seguro que fue el, eso no se va a quedar así te prometo que acabare con ese maldito unicornio llamado Ignos Nigth, no importa los años que me tome lo matare aunque tenga que unirme a la Marine"- Ignos leyó cada palabra de la última página cerrando sus ojos por un momento recapacitando

-¿por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto Twilight así de seria pero Nigth no decía nada solo siguió mirando el diario -respóndeme- decía ella

-vamos Nigth- decía su yo bizarro apareciéndose –explícale a tu ex o ¿quieres que se lo diga yo?- dijo aquel Ignos riéndose malvadamente desesperando al unicornio acabado comenzando a escuchar la voces de su cabeza llamándolo Ignos, pero aquel se quedó mudo comenzando a ver a los muertos a su alrededor aterrándolo un poco avanzando a el mientras todo se volvía negro para el acercándose más y más lo zombies a el

-YA BASTAAAAAA!- grito Ignos callando a la yegua quien no paraba de exigirle la respuesta que busca, viendo con sus ojos como aquel diario comenzó a quemarlo frente a ella con su magia lanzándoselo a ella al suelo -¿quieres saber tu porque aquí está tu maldito?, porque... LO QUE SEA QUE HAYA PASADO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO NI NADIE, ES MI MALDITO PROBLEMA Y DE NADIE MAS- nada más al decir eso Twilight se enoja lanzándole un rayo mágico del cuerno lanzándolo al suelo contra unos muebles, la princesa se dio cuenta de eso recapacitando lo que había hecho pero ya era demasiado tarde

-Ignos…- dijo Twilight queriendo ayudarlo pero Ignos furioso la lanza con su magia arrojándola al suelo destrozando los otros muebles enojándose más ella -te sacare esa maldita información quieras o no- ahora Twilight comienza a lanzarle varias ráfagas mágicas pero Ignos los esquivaba haciendo lo mismo convirtiendo el lugar en un campo de batalla comenzando a despedazar el lugar

-si vamos Ignos desastre de ella- decía su yo maligno viendo como no dejaban de atacarse

-deja de influenciar a mi viejo!- grito Trevor sujetándolo con fuerza del lomo pero este ser bizarro se enoja moviéndose quitándose de el ambos espíritus luchaban al igual que los ponys

-Twilight, Ignos!- grito Celestia junto con los demás llegando para ver este horrible momento –deténganse!-

-ándale se están partiendo en la madre- dijo Rockaid asustado como Fluttershy escondiéndose atrás de Ventus como las demás atrás de los demás

-hay hay hay hay- dijo Brodek

-se están matando- grito Pinkie

-oigan ustedes dos ya basta!- grito Ventus pero los ex siguieron peleando disparándose rayos

-y acababa de barrer- dijo Shield

-¿eso es lo que te importa idiota?, tus mejores amigos se están matando- grito Rainbow

-así también eso- dijo Shield enojando a Rainbow

-hay que hacer algo!- grito Cadence

-yo digo que los dejemos así, que se desquiten- dijo Alex

-Twilight- dijo Spike con las garras en la patas

-Cel- dijo luna así que Celestia se puso seria

-dije... DETENGANSE!- grito Celestia con la voz real deteniendo a ambos contrincantes con su magia paralizándolos, Tennessee, Rockaid, Brodek y Shield se lanzan deteniendo a ambos mientras Trevor y el otro Ignos se detuvieron desapareciendo al instante sabiendo que aquel ente paso lo que quería que pasara

-bastardo- decía el pequeño Trevor desvaneciéndose también

-suéltenme!- grito Twilight

-no hasta que se te quite lo loca!- grito Rockaid sosteniendo a Twilight junto con Shield

-ella empezó!- grito Ignos tratando se zafarse pero los reales no se lo permitían

-a una mujer no se le levanta el casco y mucho menos a ella que es tu amiga- dijo Tennessee

-ella no es mi amiga, ya dejo de serlo para mí!- grito Ignos

-eres un maldito descarado eso es lo que eres, un maldito mal agradecido y egoísta!- grito Twilight intentado zafarse de ellos -y un asesino!-

-si soy un maldito asesino ¿por qué quieres ayudarme?- le grito

-porque aun te amo!- grito Twilight deteniéndose por un momento -no he dejado de pensar en ti desde que rompimos, yo te extrañaba, quería que regresaras a casa- dijo ella calmándose intentado hacer razonar a Ignos pero para desgracia de ello el unicornio seguía igual de molesto peor tantito estaba lleno de ira

-esa es la mentira, mas estúpida que he escuchado en toda mi vida!- le grito a la princesa -tú nunca me extrañaste y nunca pensabas en mí!- grito Ignos enojándose más -si de verdad me querías ¿por qué no evitaste que me fuera?, ¿por qué no me ayudaste cuando más te necesitaba?, ¿dónde estabas cuando Black Gate regreso?, mientras que yo buscaba la muerte tu estuviste divirtiéndote con otros ponys, estuviste saliendo con otros desde el día que rompimos intentabas olvidarme, ¿cómo lo es?, porque me lo dijo Glimmer-

-Glimmer!- grito Ventus

-eehh ups- dijo la unicornio lavanda atrás de Luna para que no la vieran ya que los ponys comenzaron a verla feo

-no puedo creer que no hayas tenido el descaro de decírmelo de frente, ¿creíste que haciéndote la princesa del cuento que espera a su amado regresaría a tus brazos?, pues te equivocas!- grito enojándose más Twilight por dentro -yo por otro lado durante mi exilio estuve probando diferentes cosas, estuve con mujeres, cientos de ellas, fui a bares, vía strippers, hasta estuve en una orgia, ya no me importaba nada-

-hay por dios- dijo Cadence sin poder creerlo

-y lo peor de todo es que dice la verdad- decía Applejack

-no solo eres un asesino, sino que también un cerdo- grito Twilight queriendo golpearlo pero sus amigos no lo dejas –eres un maldito Holy Blade, eso es lo que eres un horrible Holy Blade-

-ok ya basta, creo que ya fue suficiente discusión por hoy ¿qué tal si nos separamos, calmémonos y...?- dijo Rarity pero Ignos siguió hablando

-pues dale las gracias a Rarity porque ella fue la única verdadera amiga que tuve y me apoyo en mis momentos difíciles porque no tenía a nadie más porque nadie me creyó, siempre estuvo ahí para mí y me mostro los beneficios de ser soltero, ya que ella y yo salíamos en secreto luego de que tronamos- fue la gota que derramo el vaso

-¿queeee?- todos los presentes de esta sala estaban con la cara de wtf mientras Rarity puso una cara de "ya mátenme"

-Applejack tu que ves las mentiras de los ponys dime que no es verdad- dijo Pinkie con los pelos parados pero la vaquera no respondió nada se quedó muda de la impresión -eso no lo vi venir ni los que están al tanto de esta historia-

-estoy si supera al yo soy tu padre de cierta peli de una saga que tanto me encanta- dijo Paint

-¿en serio no se dieron cuenta?, ¿porque creen que estos son más amigos que nunca?- dijo Fluttershy hablando de más provocando miradas frías a los otros

-¿tu sabias de esto y no me dijiste nada Fluttershy?- pregunto Ventus

-que descarada y amiga traicionera tenemos aquí- dijo Rockaid molesta con ella –lo secretos son del diablo ¿lo sabias?-

-cállate niño- dijo Mapache golpeándole la cabeza

-oigan si quieren saber por qué véanlo con mi abogado- dijo Fluttershy defendiéndose –y tú no digas nada Ven ¿o ya se te olvido tu amorío que tuviste con Selina?- dijo amenazándolo

-touche- dijo Ventus calmándose para luego reaccionar molesto –que no tuve un amorío con ella- grito mientras Spike se desmayó haciendo que luna lo cachara debido a la noticia que recibió

-Spike, Spike- dijo Luna despertándolo mientras Paint al ver al dragón haciendo esa escena comenzando a molestarse

-(es en serio Spike)- dijo Ember con un tic en el ojo con deseos de matarlo en eso todos nuestros héroes comenzaron a ver a Rarity

-jejeje- dijo ella riéndose traviesamente

-hay no, Rarity salía con él y yo aquí preocuparla por darle un beso- dijo Starlight Glimmer hablando de más la muy idiota

-¿queeee?- decían los presentes

-usurpadora- grito Trixie llegando último momento mientras Glimmer ponía una cara de "trágame tierra dios mío" -eres una maldita arrastrada y traidora Starlight Glimmer ¿cómo pudiste haberme intentado quitarme a mi futuro esposo?- dijo la gran y poderosa Trixie cruzada de brazos

-¿tu esposo? ya quisieras- dijo Starlight

-ok... ¿desde cuando Ignos es un encantador de yeguas?, primero fue Twilight luego que tronaran salió con Rarity y Starlight confiesa que lo beso y Trixie quiere sentar cabezas con el- dijo Rainbow quejándose

-¿qué clase de mundo horrible es este?- grito Brodek haciendo un drama

-cómo puedes ver soy feliz, no te necesito a ti ni a nadie ¿me oíste?, a nadie, por mí que se mueran porque eso es lo que nos depara en el futuro, las fuerzas nos aplastaran con todo al igual que este maldito reino, como dije desde antes de volver aquí es tiempo del fin de los caballeros reales y no hay nada que hacer para evitarlo!- grito Ignos enojando a Ventus queriendo darle un puñetazo pero alguien más se le adelanto fue recibido por una abofeteada de parte de Paint haciéndolo reaccionar finalmente mientras nuestros héroes se sorprendieron sobre todo Ignos

-justo en el hocico- susurro Brodek

-Paint-

-discúlpate con ella- dijo Ember mirando al suelo

-Paint…-

-QUE TE DISCULPES CON ELLA CARAJO!- le grito mirándolo con furia a la vez que sus ojos brillaban así que Ignos sin decir nada más va con Twilight

-perdón por haberme arruinado mi vida- dijo Ignos sin verla enojándose más la princesa de la amistad

-escúchame bien Nigth, viendo el asunto entre ustedes dos se mantendrán distantes, no se verán ni se hablaran tomaras el PPT y te esconderás hasta sacarte el maldito asunto en el que estas ¿quedo claro... señorito?- dijo Ember mientras Ignos no dijo nada

-si- dijo Ignos de mala gana mirando el suelo

-ve a tu habitación y no salgas de ahí hasta que yo te lo ordene porque estas castigado- dijo Ember

-¿Por cuánto?-

-hasta que se te quite lo mulo y dejes de decir estupideces- dijo Ember haciendo que Ignos se fuera con la cabeza abajo a su habitación o lo que quedaba de ella viendo como sus amigos sentían lastima por el

-pobre Ignos- dijo Applejack

-¿pobre Ignos?, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?, yo quiero saber lo de...- Shield no termino lo que iba a decir ya que Rarity estaba a la salida de la guarida

-miren la hora tengo que ver a Sweetie, los veo adiós bye besos- dijo Rarity corriendo

-tras ella tenemos que saber todo el chisme!- grito Pinkie corriendo con la demás manes y caballeros excepto ven y Paint

-córtenle la cabeza!- grito la maga -luego arreglo cuentas contigo traidora- decía viendo a Starlight

-Trixie escúchame- dijo Starlight pero la maga no la escucho yéndose de aquí quedándose con los otros

-tu y yo tenemos que hablar- dijo Celestia un poco molesta con Twilight así que Glimmer decidió quedarse pero... -Ventus la toma del hombro moviendo su cabeza en señal de no

-es mejor que no intervengas- dijo Ventus –ven vayamos otro sitio que esto se pondrá feo y no lo quiero ver- decía llevándose a la unicornio

-¿y qué hacemos con Spike?- pregunto luna viendo al dragón noqueado así que Paint lo toma con su magia examinándolo para luego lanzarlo con fuerzas al bote de basura que había a lo lejos

-problema resuelto- dijo la caballero de la alquimia limpiándose las pesuñas dejando con la boca abierta a la princesa luna mientras se iba a otra parte -si me necesitan estaré haya con mis padres en el sala de descanso- dijo desapareciendo mágicamente quedando solas las princesas

-princesa yo...- decía Twilight

-¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto Twilight?- le dijo Celestia enojada con ella –me prometiste que te calmarías ¿y qué hiciste?- dijo la princesa del día dando vueltas

-lo siento…- dijo Twilight arrepentida de sus actos

-sentirlo no basta Twilight... te dije que mantuvieras tus emociones negativas con Ignos, pero aun así fuiste a confrontarlo- dijo Celestia desilusionada -¿en que estabas pensando?... sabes bien que no puedes hacer eso-

-Celestia tiene razón Twilight… recuerda el reglamento de los reales capitulo uno inciso A párrafo uno, ¿recuerdas lo que dice?- le comento Cadence poniéndole un ala encima

-las alicornios no pueden agredir de forma hiriente a los caballeros- dijo Twilight -y el párrafo dos inciso B es la misma norma pero aplica con los reales... nunca levantar el puño contra una alicornio-

-¿y que hicieron?- dijo Celestia

-yo solo, quería ayudarlo pero el... no me quiso contar nada y me enoje con él y...-

-Twilight no podemos obligar a los caballeros a que te cuenten de sus problemas personales, eso es decisión de ellos- dijo Celestia -mira lo que tus malos pensamientos te llegaron a hacer, a eso es lo que se refería el terror marino y le estas demostrando que tiene la razón- decía viendo el desastre que dejo en la estancia principal

-lo arreglare todo Celestia, solo…-

-ya es muy tarde Twilight- dijo Celestia cerrando los ojos -voy a tomar el consejo de Paint, desde ahora como princesa regente de Equestria te ordeno mantener distancia con Ignos, no lo veras ni le dirigirás la palabra hasta que todos esos pensamientos negativos que tienes en tu corazón se vayan y yo te de autorización-

-no princesa por favor, yo puedo arreglarlo yo...-

-ya tome mi decisión, lo siento Twilight, te alejaras de él y repararas los daños que hiciste al lugar- dijo la princesa del día haciendo que la princesa de la amistad agachara la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento

-está bien- era lo único que dijo la princesa de la amistad retirándose del cuartel

-acompáñala Cadence- dijo Luna así que la princesa del amor obedece poniendo sus alas en ellas saliendo de aquí

-Celestia… sé que metió la pata ¿pero separarlos?-

-tú lo viste Luna, ella no estaba bien- dijo Celestia dándole la espalda –ojala lo entienda antes de que sea tarde- decía la princesa del sol con una profunda tristeza en su alma, en eso vieron como un dragón despertaba de su sueño

-oigan- decía Spike despertando en la basura – ¿qué hago aquí, y por qué estoy en la basura?-

En la sala de juegos del cuartel donde había mesas de billar, sala de bolos y otras cosas de entretenimiento, un unicornio estaba siendo regañado

-aaaaauuuuuch- Paint sufría por culpa de su madre quien le pellizcaba las mejilla con su magia -eso duele mama-

-¿no vas a hacer algo?- pregunto Reaynilus quien jugaba billar con Phantom

-cuando mi mujer esta así de ese humor mejor no me meto- dijo Phantom pegándole a la bola 5 metiéndola al hoyo -sé que sonara raro pero me éxito demasiado al ver a Assiel de ese modo-

-yo también opino lo mismo con Ruby, creí que era el único raro pero no es así… chócala hermano- dijo Reay levantando su pesuña derecha haciendo que Phantom chocara su pesuña con el mientras reían ambos padres continuando con la reta –este es el comienzo de una hermosa amistad-

-y que lo digas- dijo Phantom viendo al Pegaso jugar

-para que aprendas- dijo Assiel soltándola -no puedo creer que hayas regañado y castigado a tu hermano de esa manera-

-su hija fue muy cruel con el señora Assiel- dijo Ventus sentando en un sofá con su madre -hasta sentí lastima por el sobre todo por la madriza que le metió su ex-

-no puedo creer que haya pasado eso- dijo Skygrey llegando con unas bebidas en una charola dándole a Ruby a Assiel y a los demás ponys -es una barbaridad-

-y todo por culpa de ese cazador- dijo Ventus chocando sus puños -nada más deja que lo vea y él y yo vamos a tener una plática muy seria de puño a diente-

-la violencia no arregla nada Ven- dijo Ruby

-para mi si- dijo Ventus haciendo que su mama lo viera feo -es verdad- decía callándose

-mama ¿que querías que hiciera?, se estaba comportando como un imbécil- dijo Ember

-hablando el burro de orejas- dijo Ventus mientras Ember lo veía feo

-si jovencita, pero te recuerdo yo que soy yo la que lo castiga- dijo Assiel molesta pellizcándole de nuevo las mejillas -sabes que tu hermano no está bien-

-eso es verdad, he notado que el nivel de salud del joven Nigth no se encuentra muy bien que digamos- dijo Skygrey

-¿qué tiene tu hijo?- pregunto Reay a Phantom pero este le hizo una seña de "luego te cuento" entendiéndolo el Pegaso rojo

-se nos está acabando el tiempo- dijo Starlight recostada en el sofá durante todo el rato que llego

-esto te pasa por abrir la boca de mas- dijo Ventus viendo a la pony recostándose en el sofá en las piernas de Ruby

-no puedo creer que Trixie se haya enojado conmigo- dijo Starlight bebiendo su trago -cuando debería de estar enojada con Rarity-

-de modo que ya lo saben- dijo Assiel

-espera… ¿tú lo sabias?- dijo Paint -¿y no me dijiste nada?, ¿porque eres una madre tan cruel?-

-por qué no quise- dijo la unicornio dorada pellizcándola

-¿tú lo sabias Assiel?- pregunto Ventus

-Rarity me lo contó una vez cuando estaba en su boutique- dijo Assiel

-entonces ella e Ignos- decía Starlight chocando los cascos captando la idea la unicornio dorada

-de mi boca no saldrá nada- dijo Assiel –le prometí que no diría nada y no diré nada- decía desilusionando al grupo

-¿y no te preocupa Assiel de todo esto?- pregunto Ruby

-Ignos ya está grandecito y si fue a un burdel o termino con muchas mujeres en la cama o salió con la mejor amiga de su ex es su decisión, además Rarity lo saco de un depresión y le estoy eternamente agradecida y feliz que me lo haya contado, como dijo mi madre hace tiempo cuando era niña, "el sexo es tu decisión, el protegerte es tu obligación"- dijo la unicornio dorada soplándose el mechón de su cabello plateado y bello

-bueno está soltero supongo que no hay problema con eso, fue una jugada limpia- dijo Ventus reflexionando un poco -aunque yo me pregunto qué le vio Rarity a Ignos para que saliera con el-

-vaya Assiel no me esperaba esa frase de ti- dijo Ruby impresionada –creí que eras una mujer ya sabes loca y bueno media psiquis-

-cariño el hecho que sea así jamás me he descuidado de mi papel como madre- dijo Assiel -y tu jovencita te vas a tu cuarto y me escribirás diez mil veces no debo castigar al bebe de mi mama-

-¿Qué?… ¿pero Ignos esta...?- no termino lo que iba a decir Paint ya que vio u pequeño brillo en sus ojos Ruby de la yegua –con permiso- dijo Ember yéndose a su habitación desapareciendo mágicamente

-señora Assiel usted es una mujer increíble- dijo Ventus alabándola -(no sé si sentir lastima por ella o burlarme de ella, mejor me burlo de ella)- decía pensativo el caballero – ¿cómo lo hace?- pregunto

-solo hay que presionar bien sus engranajes, así aprenden- dijo ella sonriendo malvadamente -si quieres Ruby te puedo enseñar como castigar a tu hijo de ese modo-

-está bien Assiel, mi muchachito sabe lo que le espera si llegara hacer una de sus locuras- dijo Ruby mirando a Ventus quien sintió un escalofrió en su cuerpo

-oigan se está haciendo muy noche papa, mama que tal si los llevo a mi casa para que puedan dormir tranquilos digo deben de estar muy agitados con todo lo que les paso haya- dijo Ventus cambiando de tema rápidamente

-no será necesario hijo- dijo Reaynilus

-¿por qué no?- pregunto su hijo

-¿explícate Reaynilus?- pregunto Ruby tomando su jugo de naranja

-bueno Reaynilus y yo hablamos un poco y bueno debido a la situación en la que están ellos podrían correr peligro ya que ese cazador podría volver a atacarlos, así que será buena idea que regresaran a su casa por un tiempo y bueno pensé en lo siguiente como mi mujer y la de él se llevan bien pues les dije que se podían quedarse en la mansión con nosotros- dijo Phantom alegremente

-¿es en serio?- dijo Reay pero Ruby escupió el jugo que estaba bebiendo

-siiiii- dijo Assiel emocionada -Phantom esta es la mejor idea que has tenido, ¿escuchaste amiguis? te vas quedar conmigo- mientras Ruby ponía una cara de wtf

-no, no, no... Queremos molestarlos- dijo Ruby asustándose mientras sonreía al mismo tiempo

-para nada después de todo salvaron a mi hijo, es lo menos que podríamos hacer- dijo Phantom -¿qué dicen? aceptan-

-por supuesto que...-

-si- dijo Reay sin dejar de terminar lo que iba a decir Ruby

-sabia decisión señor Fast- dijo Skygrey –créanme no hay mejor lugar seguro que con nosotros, si cuidamos a las Cruzzaders en el pasado ya no es reto difícil para nosotros-

-esto es increíble- dijo Assiel -¿te imaginas todas las cosas que podríamos hacer tu y yo?- decía ella gritando de alegría -podríamos hacer una pijamada, iríamos al salón de belleza, compraríamos ropa, hablaríamos de muchachos o podríamos hablar mal de nuestros maridos evaluándolos para ver qué tan idiotas podrían llegar a ser mientras están afuera haciendo sus cosas de machos- dijo sacando de onda a los esposos mientras Ruby se sonrojaba bastante

-¿nos dijo idiotas?- pregunto Reaynilus

-Assiel jamás aprendió la palabra respeto- dijo Phantom con unas gotas en la cabeza -y ahora mi hija Ember tampoco lo sabe- dijo deprimiéndose

-eso es verdad Paint no sabe que es el respeto... si no me creen pregúntele a Ventus y a los demás- dijo Starlight Glimmer

-vete a besuquearte a Ignos a otro lado y déjame en paz, oh lo olvidaba Rarity ya se adelantó jah- dijo Ventus molesto por ese comentario que dijo su amiga burlándose de ella después quien esta le saca la lengua

-al menos mi vieja no me deja en pleno coito por un conejo a quien le dolió la pancita de repente- dijo Starlight burlándose de el

-¿quién te dijo eso?… ahhhrrgg, voy a matar a ese draconecus cuando lo vea- dijo el Pegaso poniéndole ojo a su siguiente objetivo

-ni te molestes en esconderlo, toda la pandilla lo sabe- dijo Starlight

-¿de qué hablan?- pregunto Ruby

-nada- grito Ventus –solo cosas de amigos es todo-

-ya verán familia Fast no se van a arrepentir- dijo Phantom mientras Reay se emocionaba salvo Ruby quien estaba paralizada ya que Assiel la abrazo con fuerzas

-¿crees que se sea una buena idea?- pregunto Ventus

-descuide joven Fast, me asegurare de que estén bien su familia durante su estancia- le susurro Skygrey al Pegaso rojo tranquilizándolo agradeciéndole de corazón

-gracias anciano- dijo Ventus –no sé lo que haría sin ti-

En la habitación de Ignos o bueno lo que queda de el un lugar vacío por completo se encontraba el unicornio sobre una mantas junto con una lámpara de aceite que estaba encendida en eso alguien toca la puerta

-largo de aquí, están entrando a propiedad privada!- dijo Ignos mirando la lámpara

-soy yo mi amor- dijo Assiel del otro lado

-vete... Paint ya me castigo, no tienes por qué venir a fastidiarme ahora- dijo Ignos

-no vengo a castigarte, abre la puerta quiero verte- dijo la unicornio dorada así que el unicornio azul abre la compuerta con su magia entrando la hermosa unicornio dorada

-¿qué quieres?-

-solo vengo a decirte que ya me voy y que me llevare a la familia Fast a la mansión, se quedaran haya hasta que baje el peligro- dijo Assiel acercándose al unicornio

-adiós- dijo Ignos fríamente

-vaya… ¿con que este es tu cuarto de aquí?, esperaba algo más… no se algo tuyo- dijo Assiel observando el lugar y efectivamente los comics figuras de colección y todo esas cosas nerd de Nigth no estaban ya gracias a Gibson -¿y ese letrero?- pregunto Assiel viendo uno pintado en rojo en la pared en al cual decía "no se admiten niñas"

-siempre estuvo ahí- dijo Ignos como si nada pero Assiel lo toca por un momento con su pesuña viendo que estaba fresca la pintura limpiándose con un trapo que encontró -ya me viste, ahora los Fast te necesitan haya en casa salúdame a los Fast de mi parte- la yegua dorada suspiro y se fue a la compuerta el cual se abrió, ella estaba por irse pero viendo en la situación en la que estaba su hijo ella sabía que tenía que hacer una elección ir con su nueva amiga o estar con su hijo así que cerro la compuerta y se acercó a Ignos sentándose frente a el -la salida esta haya- dijo Ignos mirando otro lado pero Assiel lo ignoro y siguió mirándolo con un poco de enojo -vete ya te lo dije no te necesito- decía el pero Assiel siguió sin decirle nada simplemente se recuesta y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas -no... ¿Qué haces?, vete... no quiero tus gérmenes maternales, lee mis labios… no te necesito y nunca te necesite- decía batallándole tratando de quitarse de ella

-eso no es verdad y lo sabes- dijo ella sonriéndole maternalmente sin soltarlo -recuerda que eres mi hijo y sabes lo mucho que te quiero- la yegua dorada toma la manta con su magia envolviéndose junto con el –es cierto que nunca estuve contigo desde que eras potro, recuerda que ya no soy esa mujer fría que solía ser, volví hacer como era gracias a ti así que por favor déjame consentirte por esta noche- la pony comenzó a frotarle la espalda plantándole un beso en la base del cuerno provocando que su hijo se sonrojara por un instante a la vez soltando una leve sonrisa cerrando sus ojos dejándose llevar por el afecto de su hermosa madre

Esa misma noche en el castillo Coldbreak

-y el príncipe asesina al temible dragón y sube hasta el balcón del último piso de la torre donde la bella doncella se encontraba ahí dormida profundamente en un cama, el apuesto joven se acerca y le planta un beso en sus labios carmesí, la princesa despierta de su letargo viendo al apuesto príncipe, se casaron tuvieron unos hermosos hijos y vivieron felizmente por siempre eso o hasta que se divorciaron un tiempo después y que le engaño con otra y lo hijos se volvieron unos fracasados adictos, ineptos pero eso es otra historia fin- dijo Tachion sentada en una silla, ella se encontraba en la habitación de Sinister que era grande tibia y cálida con una chimenea frente a ella terminándole leerle un cuento a la yegua perla

-siempre lo he dicho los finales felices no existen y nunca existirán, me encanta cuando me cuentas tus historias de ese modo- dijo Kaho con un camisón azul sobre unas sábanas de seda color vino

-me alegro que la hayas disfrutado presidenta- dijo la vulpina sonriéndole

-las princesas lo tienen todo, dinero, hombres que los mantengan, yo no tuve eso, ni mis padres me querían, para ellos solo fui la hija no deseada- dijo Kaho con tristeza

-pero ya cambio, recuerde que tiene a su querida Cloudy, tiene su compañía, empleados que la admiran, salud, me tiene a mí y bueno tendrá a su pony- dijo Tachion mientras la arropaba

-Ignos- dijo ella sonrojada en pensar en el -ya quiero que sea mañana estoy tan emocionada por ir a Equestria ¿crees que a Cloudy le dé gusto al verme?-

-de seguro se alegrara al verla- dijo Tachion –será un largo viaje recuerde que debe de estar en su lugar feliz, ¿quiere que te prepare un desayuno rico para mañana?-

-si por favor- dijo Kaho sonriéndole

-¿qué quieres que te haga?- pregunto Tachion

-deléitame- le dijo comenzando a dormirse -buenas noches- dijo cerrando sus hermosos ojos

-duerma bien- la vulpina le acariciándole su cabeza -es tan bella cuando duerme es como un ángel- decía retirándose de su habitación cerrando la puerta en silencio dejándola descansar

En otra parte

-vaya Selina- dijo Dagger recostando en su cama de su pent-house con la batpony recobrando el aliento luego de su revolcada

-ahora podemos hacer negocios- pregunto la batpony al lado de el

-dame la fecha y lugar exacto- dijo el batpony mientras la batpony sonreía malvadamente

En la casa de Sweetie belle

-y eso fue todo lo ocurrido- dijo Rockaid desde el balcón de la ventana del cuarto de su potra sujetado de una escalera

-¿así que ya se enteraron?- dijo Sweetie leyendo un libro

-espera… ¿tú lo sabias?- dijo Rockaid

-hace tiempo- dijo Sweetie sin dejar de leer -y si preguntas el ¿por qué no te lo dije?, fue porque Rarity me dijo ella se encargara de decirles ya que si lo hago me dará una lluvia de coscorrones-

-y sabes al menos ¿dónde está?, porque todo el mundo se la quiere linchar- dijo Rockaid

-no la he visto desde la mañana- dijo Sweetie

-¿y cómo te enteraste tu sobre Rarity e Ignos?- pregunto el potrillo

-los vi regresando borrachos una noche en la Boutique- dijo Sweetie

-¿y no la regañaste?- pregunto Rockaid

-oye Twilight termino con él y bueno Rarity sintió lastima por él, fue una jugada limpia- dijo Sweetie

-¿y no te prendiste mi vida al verlos?- pregunto Rockaid con una sonrisa coqueta

-pues un poco- dijo Sweetie sonrojada

-ya en serio, ¿cuándo le ponemos Jorge al potrillo?- dijo Rockaid suplicándole

-ya te lo dije Hunter, no hay boda no hay Jorge- dijo Sweetie

-pero Sweetie, ya no aguanto- dijo Rockaid

-habla el demonio que está ahí abajo- dijo Sweetie

-no me habla, me grita- dijo Rockaid –déjame meterte solo la puntita o al menos besarte un flanco- dijo el potro suplicándole a la vez hacia carita de perrito triste

-bien pero solo un beso de flanco- dijo Sweetie levantándose de su cama acercándose a el quien gritaba de emoción quien quería entrar pero Sweetie lo dejo ahí -cierra los ojos-

-Ok- el potro cerró los ojos feliz y nervioso al mismo tiempo pero la potrilla lo avienta con su magia con todo y escaleras cayendo al suelo el enano –tramposa!- dijo cayendo en los arbustos de abajo -Sweetie Belle!- gritaba saliendo de los arbustos

-ya te lo dije, no hay boda no hay besos- dijo Sweetie sonriéndole -ya vete antes de que mi papa se dé cuenta que estas aquí y no le agradara mucho verte por aquí o muy tarde-

-¿por qué tanto ruido?... tuuu!- grito Magnus asomándose por una ventana viendo con furia el enano -¿qué haces en mi casa?, te dije que no te quiero cerca de aquí y mucho menos de mi niñita destructor de hogares!- gritaba el papa de Sweetie sacando una escopeta de doble cañón de su casa

-hay mierda- grito el enano corriendo mientras su futuro suegro lo perseguía por toda la cuidad comenzando dispararle -aaahhh señor Magnus por favor no quiero morir-

-no quiero volver a verte en mi propiedad mocoso!- gritaba Magnus sin dejar de dispararle mientras Sweetie cerraba la ventana

-creí que nunca se iría- dijo Rarity saliendo del closet de su hermana –se ve que aprendiste a controlarlo-

-la señora Assiel me enseño como presionar a los potros- dijo Sweetie

-recuérdame agradecérmelo después cuando la vea- dijo Rarity viendo por la ventana la corrediza que le hacían al enano esquivando las balas de su amado padre –nunca había visto a papa hacer ejercicio de esa manera, se ven tan lindo los dos jugando en la noche-

-no es nada lindo- grito Rockaid

-se ve que papa todavía no lo perdona- dijo Sweetie

-¿qué esperabas cariño?, quemo la casa- dijo Rarity -y tuve que pagar yo las consecuencias al vivir a mi boutique conmigo- decía haciendo un drama -gracias por cubrirme dejarme quedarme a dormir aquí, no sé con quién más ir-

-para eso son las hermanas- dijo Sweetie – ¿dormirnos juntas?-

-claro- las dos hermanas se meten a la cama

-hace tiempo que no dormíamos juntas- dijo Sweetie entre las sabanas con ella

-cómo pasa el tiempo- dijo Rarity recordando los viejos tiempos

-¿qué harás ahora?, ¿sentaras cabeza con Ignos?- pregunto Sweetie

-no lo sé cariño, solo fue una aventura- dijo Rarity

-¿y le contaras a los otros?- pregunto la pequeña unicornio

-lo hare cuando todo se tranquilice- dijo Rarity apagando la lámpara que estaba en el estante para luego abrazar a su hermana -buenas noches nenita-

-hasta mañana Rarity que no te persiga la culpa al dormir- dijo Sweetie durmiendo las dos hermanas mientras afuera Rockaid seguía siendo cazado por su suegro

En la guarida de los Gate

-¿así que la dama de hierro tiene nuevas alianzas?- dijo Gate desde su habitación meditando

-el fiscal Logan es uno de los más temidos, hay que tener cuidado con el- dijo Straam -ni yo puedo acercármele sospecha de mi-

-abra que vigilarlo de otra manera, necesitare a alguien que me mantenga informado de el- dijo Gate -y ya se quien podría ayudarme con eso- decía sonriendo malvadamente desde su máscara -mientras tanto seguiremos con nuestros negocios y encargarnos de esa sabandija de Galaxy-

-so you have the order?- pregunto el seapony

-Dharak me dio la orden, ya no necesitamos a Galaxy así que el alterado morirá-

En la guarida del Merobingeano

-mi plan fracaso yo quería matar a Nigth y no pude- dijo Violet llorando recostada en su sofá de su habitación el cual estaba lleno de toda clase de juguetes peligrosos y letales mientras Moonside quien la acompañaba intentando dándole consuelo

-ya tendrás tu momento- dijo el unicornio gris dándole un pañuelo el cual la yegua violeta se suena la nariz dándoselo de nuevo todo lleno de mocos -que asco- decía mandándolo al cesto de la basura

-¿hasta cuando dejaras de hacer todo un drama?- dijo el Merobingeano llegando en su jaula móvil entrando a la alcoba de esta

-tu no lo entiendes cerebro del plumas, ese maldito casi me mata- grito ella

-(¿y por qué no la mataron?)- decía pensativo el loro -como sea ¿Moonside ya tienes los permisos falsos que te encargue?-

-aquí están- dijo el unicornio dándoselos tomándolo un brazo robótico que salió de la jaula

-gracias ahora si me disculpan estaré trabajando en otras cosas- dijo Arpeggio dándoles la espalda

-¿en una nueva arma para matar a los caballeros?- dijo Violet emocionada

-mejor que eso, encontré un nuevo escondite y de ahí monitoreare a todos mi enemigos desde haya y después pum los borrare del mapa jajajaja- dijo el loro riéndose -jajajaja-

-buajajajaja- Violet le siguió el juego comenzando a reírse también junto con Moonside riendo como estúpidos todos ellos

-¿por qué nos estamos riendo?- dijo Moonside arruinando el momento golpeándose la cara el loro

-Moonsy querido no arruines el momento del ave ¿quieres?- dijo Violet poniendo de malas al unicornio

En el castillo de la amistad en la habitación de la princesa

-bien hecho Twilight ahora sí que la regaste, gracias a tus actos perderás a Ignos, si sigues actuando de esa manera salvaje- era lo único que dijo la alicornio encima de su cama pensado en la estupidez que provoco y que ahora debe pensar en cómo repararlo antes de que vuelva a perder a su querido unicornio y esta vez para siempre

En la ciudad de Canterlot más específicamente en el cuartel de la guardia real Ventus caminaba muy pensativo hacia su oficina

-rayos, no se ¿Qué voy a hacer?, todo lo que está pasando es muy confuso para mí, ¿no sé cómo podemos haber confiado en Gibson en primer lugar?- decía sin detenerse hasta llegar a su oficina, al llegar a la puerta la abre encontrando todo oscuro lo cual no le sorprendió, camino hasta un mueble donde prendió una lámpara para poder ver

-hasta que por fin apareces- dijo una voz de repente sorprendiendo al Pegaso rojo

-¿Qué?... ¿Quién está ahí?- Ventus volteo hacia todos lados mirando a alguien de espalda sentado en su silla frente a su escritorio teniendo en su poder unos documentos importantes -¿Quién eres tú?-

-dame solo un momento- dijo aquel ser tranquilamente – lo que dicen estos papeles es muy interesante-

-muy bien… de servicio técnico no eres, y de limpieza tampoco- decía Ventus empezando a enojarse –entonces solo te voy a decir que me estás haciendo enojar y te estas ganando una cita con el diablo amigo-

-vaya, sí que has cambiado mucho… más que nada en la memoria-

-¿a qué te refieres?- Ventus miro confundido a aquel ser -¿acaso me conoces?-

-jejeje… claro que sí, de hecho he venido a este lugar desde un lugar lejano buscándote-

-¿a mí?, ¿Por qué?-

-por una sencilla razón- aquel ser dio vuelta a la silla mostrándose al Pegaso el cual quedo sorprendido al ver quién era el que estaba ahí – tu amigo mío necesitas la ayuda de Razum-Dar-


	80. Una nueva vida

En el estudio los fans estaban como siempre reunidos esperando con ansias el capítulo 80 de la saga de los reales

-muy bien una vez más nos encontramos reunidos para ya saben que- dijo Ember viendo al público que estaba feliz, bueno la mayoría

-que se pudra esta saga- dijo un Comet Galaxy deprimido bebiendo sidra de manzana tirado en el suelo

-viejo… en serio ya supéralo- dijo Brodek117

-¿cómo quieres que lo supere?, tu viste lo que paso, ya no van a estar juntos- dijo Comet lloriqueando -eran la pareja mágica y lo destruyeron, ¿ya están contentos malditos escritores?, el Twinos se fue a la mierda-

-ya decía yo que no iban a durar por mucho- dijo el autor Silverwolf -SweetHunter manda- decía aullando

-oigan les advertimos que el Twinos empeoraría en capítulos atrás- dijo Ember -ya nada será como antes-

-Black-Spyro Productions es un monstro- dijo Comet bebiendo

-¿qué tanto tomo este loco?- pregunto Ember sin dejar de verlo

-pues según mis cálculos y las veces que no se ha bañado por la depre diría… que desde ayer- dijo Shunk Kisaragui poniéndose otra mascara antigases sobre su otra mascara

-jajaja… la cara de Comet no tiene precio- dijo Silverwolf disfrutando el sufrimiento de aquel Pegaso -debieron haberlo visto cuando vimos el cap en mi casa, el maldito arrojo la tele por la ventana y se fue a llorar a mi baño jajaja- dijo riéndose con los demás fans

-es que no lo entienden, eran mágicos- dijo Comet lloriqueando –tenían magia-

-oigan gusanos, sé que están deprimidos por eso- decía Ember viendo a los demás fans del Twinos tristes… bueno no tanto como Comet

-y lo peor de todo… nos salen con esa jalada rarignos!- grito Comet haciendo que los fans se enojaran

-¿qué les pasa?-

-¿qué rayos es eso?-

-¿cómo pudieron cruzar a Rarity con Ignos?- gritaron el publico

-oigan yo no lo decidí, fue el director- dijo Ember echándole la culpa al director – (aunque fue idea mía)- dijo ella malvadamente viendo al público ardido – ¿Qué no les encanto?-

-nooooooo!- gritaron los fans

-lo odiamos!- grito Brodek 117

-las señales estaban en capítulos anteriores- dijo Paint

-es verdad- dijo Shunk bien misterioso –debimos haberlos visto venir, las señales estaban ahí-

-tu no lo viste venir, admítelo se te cayo la máscara cuando dieron el spoiler- dijo Silverwolf

-se me aflojo la máscara, es todo lo que puedo decir- dijo el detective

-sé que están ardidos, molestos, enojados… así que por eso invite a alguien al estudio para alegrarles el día- decía la unicornio plateada

-¿cuál invitado?- pregunto Silverwolf

-pues uno que estaba afuera del edificio, me dio tanta gracia con sus múltiples disfraces que tenía- dijo Ember el cual Silverwolf sintió un escalofrió

-hay no, ¿no me digas que tu…?- dijo el lobo plateado preocupado

-parece que lo hizo- dijo Shunk Kisaragui

-denle un aplauso al maestro del disfraz Camaleón de los Power Rangers!- dijo Ember apareciendo un robot changeling

-que no es un Power Rangers!- grito el lobo

-hola a todos- decía el robot changeling de cuerpo robótico naranja con las patas y caparazón color azul cielo, ojos amarillos, cuerno de changeling en la cabeza tres piedras blancas delante del cuello con cuatro pares de alas anaranjadas brillantes, llegando al estudio saludando a la capitana Paint mientras el público aplaudía -¿cómo están bello público?-

-te amamos Camaleón!- gritaron los fans disfrazados como el

-yo también los amo- dijo Camaleón lanzando besos el público -hola director-

-¿qué estás haciendo tu aquí?- pregunto Silverwolf subiendo al telón -¿no deberías de estar haya filmado el capítulo de la saga Bluer, amistad multiversal?, hay no puede ser ya me soné como esta yegua- dijo el lobo mientras Paint se reía de el por lo que dijo

-pues sí pero hubo un problema en su estudio, por culpa de Vulcan y bueno termino incendiándose el lugar y bueno no conviene que vaya haya ahora- dijo el robot

-ese tarado de Vulcan estará el problemas cuando regrese- dijo Silverwolf maldiciendo por dentro al robot tarado

-y bueno como no tenía nada que hacer me vine acá a entretener al público en la calle y fue ahí cuando me encontró la capitana Paint- dijo el robot -y aquí estoy-

-y al parecer eres todo un fan de la saga de los reales- dijo Ember

-no me he perdido ninguno de tus capítulos- dijo el robot usando una de sus habilidades como maestro del disfraz vistiéndose como Ventus -¿a poco no me quedo muy cool?- dijo modelándole el disfraz a ella -hasta me sale su voz... "muéranse todos ustedes", "odio a ese conejo", "vete al diablo", "púdranse"- dijo imitándolo

-en serio te pareces a el- dijo Ember riéndose un poco

-no le des cuerda Paint- dijo Silverwolf

-ahora soy Ignos Nigth- dijo Camaleón disfrazado ahora de el caballero de la magia -"soy Ignos Nigth y por culpa de un cazador perdí a mi vieja y ahora salgo con su mejor amiga"- dijo ahora imitándolo

-no me están alegrando el día- dijo Comet llorando

-marica- dijo Ember viendo ahora el robot disfrazado de Cooper

-"vamos a cabrear a mi vieja porque soy todo un Cooper y me encanta molestarla yehhhaaa"- dijo ahora Camaleón imitando a Tennessee cambiando ahora al enano haciéndose chaparrito -"soy hunter y mi peor enemigo es Buttom, me encanta ver a Cadence tomándose una ducha y me robo su medias para olerlas junto con el de las otras manes"-

-dime una cosa mutante fetichista ninfómano de los disfraces- dijo Ember poniéndole su mote alegrando a Camaleón

-oyeron soy un mutante fetichista ¿como les quedo el ojo?... por cierto ¿qué es fetichista?- dijo Camaleón mientras el público reía

-Camaleón- dijo Silverwolf avergonzado

-y ninfomano-

-Camaleón!- grito el lobo sin que el público dejara de reír

-¿dime has hecho travesuras con tus disfraces?- pregunto Ember haciendo que el público se hizo sentir incomodo

-en serio Paint hasta la pregunta ofende…- dijo Shunk Kisaragui

-no puedo evitarlo, Rainbow siempre termina en una de mis bromas y termina correteándome a veces pero esta mañana hice unas bromas que creo que me pase un poco- dijo Camaleón

-¿qué hiciste ahora Camaleón?- pregunto Silverwolf enojándose -¿qué le hiciste a las manes ahora?-

-nada- dijo el robot vestido como un ángel alivianando el lobo -las víctimas fueron los reales- decía ahora vestido de diablo con tridente

-¿a los reales?- grito el lobo

-¿qué les hiciste pillín?- pregunto Ember

-pues...- decía el robot changeling recordando lo que hizo

En otra parte

-por última vez… que yo no me robe esos cuadros del museo!- dijo Tennessee siendo arrestado por la policía metiéndolo en la patrulla -les juro que yo no fui, ese tipo ni siquiera soy yo en la foto-

-maten a ese niño- decía una yegua furiosa junto con otras más -se robó mis medias-

-y a mí me tomo fotos mientras me duchaba- dijo otra

-a mí me grabo mientras hacia un baile erótico a mi novio- dijo otra

-que yo no lo hice!- grito Rockaid arriba de un árbol sobre una rama mientras las yeguas le tiraba piedras y basura -ni siquiera me parezco a ese imitador tan barato- decía suplicando por su vida

-escúchame pedazo de animal por qué no lo vuelvo a repetir- grito Ventus al de paquetería quien estaba afuera de su casa -yo no ordene conejitos blancos- decía viendo el enorme paquete con conejos ahí dentro

-señor usted fue a la tienda de animales, las cámaras lo vieron que estaba interesado en adoptar conejos y esta es la dirección que me dijeron que lo llevara- dijo el mensajero

-pero entienda no fui yo, no estuve en esa tienda, yo no adopte conejos porque odio los conejos- dijo Ventus

-usted lo ordeno y aquí está el pedido y no es mi problema suelten la carga- dijo el pony liberando el cargamento cayéndole una avalancha de conejos encima

-aaayuuudaaaa!- grito Ventus mientras su casa se llenaba de conejos blancos

-suéltenme!- grito Ignos siendo esposado y amarrado en una silla -yo no pedí esto debe de haber un error-

-no hay ningún error señor Nigth usted pidió una extracción de las muelas de juicio que le arreglara esas caries que te pongan frenos y que te hagan el Papanicolaou… aunque no sé qué tiene que ver con esto pero usted lo pidió así que cuando acabe el otro doctor lo atenderá pronto- decía un dentista con un taladro en su pesuña asustando al unicornio -diga aaaahhh-

-aaaaaahhhhhhh- grito el unicornio azul sintiendo todo el peso de la ley

-esto fue por el Twinos- dijo el dentista disfrutando el momento de su venganza ya que eran fan del Twinos

De vuelta al estudio

-Camaleón ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?- dijo Silverwolf mientras Ember se reía de lo que paso como el público -y tu deja de reírte ¿que no sientes pena por ellos por lo que este idiota hizo?-

-la verdad si me preocupa- dijo Ember preocupada por lo sucedido así toda seria y triste –pero me vale de todos modos- dijo ella riéndose, cayéndose al suelo el lobo estilo anime mientras una Bot llegaba con la capitana

-el capítulo ya está listo- dijo Sweetie Bot -hola Camaleón-

-que hay pequeña Bot- dijo Camaleón

-un momento ¿se conocen?- pregunto brodek117

-vamos con el mismo mecánico para nuestro chequeo médico- explico Sweetie Bot -gracias por esa última lata de aceite-

-gracias por cederme tu lugar con el mecánico, chócalas- decía el robot changeling levantando su casco sin comprender la Bot -chócalas- pero la Bot no entendía

-y mientras el power ranger ninfomano por los disfraces le enseña a la Bot el concepto de chocarlas…- dijo Paint

-que no es un power ranger- grito Silverwolf -y tú no te rías Comet Galaxy porque tu Twinos está muerto- decía haciendo llorar al Pegaso azul

-quiero mi Twinos!- grito Comet

-y yo quiero que se muera Cadence, pero no todo se puede en esta vida así que supéralo el Twinos no volverá… a no ser que…- dijo Ember haciendo llorar más al Pegaso junto con los demás fans del shipping -ya pongan el maldito capitulo- decía ella mientras la pantalla se mostraba una cuenta regresiva d 3... 2... 1...

 ** _*Capitulo 80: Una nueva vida_**

En una oficina en Canterlot un Pegaso rojo había recibido la visita de alguien inesperado

-¿Razum Dar?... – pregunto Ventus sorprendido -¿en serio eres tú?-

-así es mi amigo- aquel ser se levantó de donde estaba sentado y camino lentamente hasta donde estaba el, Razum Dar es una criatura de cuerpo antropomórfico muy similar a un gato, de pelaje color grisáceo con algunas manchas semi amarrillas en algunas partes de su cuerpo, tenía un peinado tipo mohicana roja, su mirada era serena, portaba una armadura de ébano color negro con detalles color dorados -¿acaso esperabas a alguien más?-

-no, pero es que no esperaba ver un Khaijita por aquí amigo mío-

-lo sé, nadie nunca espera ver a Razum Dar, y eso es lo mejor de mi trabajo-

-así es, por eso eres tan efectivo- contesto el Pegaso rojo -¿y dime amigo que andas haciendo por aquí?-

-hay amigo- el Khaijita da un suspiro –Razum Dar lamenta tener que darte malas noticias-

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿todo está bien haya en tu hogar?-

-por ahora sí, pero lamentablemente un malvado de mi reino ha venido a parar al tuyo- dijo Razum seriamente

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-Razum no tiene toda la información aun mi amigo…- decía con preocupación –pero mis investigaciones han mostrado que alguien ha venido aquí para causar problemas, le estoy siguiendo la pista pero para eso necesito tu ayuda-

-entiendo- Ventus dio un gran suspiro –lamento decir que has llegado en un mal momento-

-Razum Dar conoce muy bien la situación por la que estás pasando- decía mientras señalaba los papeles que estaba leyendo- pero por alguna razón Razum Dar cree que todo puede estar relacionado-

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- dijo Ventus sorprendido

-las investigaciones que ha hecho Razum me dan esos resultados, no preguntes como fue que llego a esa conclusión-

-está bien, pues si actuamos como es debido ambos podremos salir beneficiados-

-así es… como los viejos tiempos, ¿recuerdas cómo fue que conociste a Razum Dar?-

-trato de no pensar en eso jejeje- decía Ventus –bueno… y dime ¿cuál es tu plan?-

-tú ya conoces el método de trabajo de Razum amigo mío…- decía el Khaijita dando una sonrisa

-sí, para mi desgracia ya sé cómo trabajas-

-bien… entonces tengo que irme, espera la llamada de Razum Dar y en serio… cuento con tu ayuda amigo mío- decía mientras se dirige a la puerta

-descuida amigo, te cubriré tu espalda mientras tú cubres la mía-

-sabía muy bien que dirías eso… bueno… hasta luego- aquel ser salió de la oficina dejando al Pegaso solo

-la presencia de Razum Dar aquí no puede ser una coincidencia, las cosas pueden salirse de control y más vale tener a muchos aliados cerca- decía mientras se sentaba en su escritorio -¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Por qué todos estos hechos están ocurriendo justo ahora?-

En la mañana siguiente en la hermosa ciudad de Boklahoma un lugar bello de edificaciones hermosas de varios locales de comercio en donde los ponys se ganaban la vida al trabajar ahí atendiendo a sus clientes, parecía que era un día común para los ponys pero de pronto un Pegaso cayo en el pavimento asustando a los ponys que había ahí mientras que otros se asomaban la cabeza a ver que carajos paso y vieron ahí a un Pegaso rojo portando una armadura mágica comenzando a esquivar proyectiles de arma haciendo piruetas en el suelo

-aun sigues verde Red demon, no estas a mi altura- dijo Gate con sus pistolas disparando de nuevo en el aire pero el Pegaso rojo lanza sus armas golpeándolo, aprovechando el lapso volando hacia el sicario golpeando al alicornio negro en el estomago

-qué bonita forma de empezar el día, hacer ejercicio al modo que más me gusta- dijo Ventus comenzando a lanzarle una lluvia de golpes al alicornio -golpear a tu enemigo hasta que te sangren las patas- pero Gate no se dejó y con sus sable oscuro comenzó a contraatacar chocando sus armas entre si liberando destellos mágicos en el cielo mientras los ponys corrían despavoridos

-rápido señores, esto no es un simulacro abandonen la zona- dijo el caballero de la destreza portando su armadura evacuando a los ponys mientras otra explosión en otra parte hubo saliendo de una ventana de un edifico una yegua plateada que caía junto con un minotauro mercenario

-ahora si te tengo donde te quería!- grito Megahorn soltándole puños a Ember

-Beowulf- Paint invoca sus garras de luz lanzándole dos patadas lanzándolo al edificio de nuevo en otro piso mientras ella aterrizaba sin problemas sanando los golpes que tenía -hoy no estoy de humor para aguantarte Megahorn, así que dile a tu amigo Gate que se larguen de aquí o sufrirán las consecuencias- advirtió la yegua en posición de ofensiva

-puños cohete- dijo el minotauro saliendo del edificio disparando sus puños yendo hacia la yegua saltando de un lugar a otro esquivando los puños de la bestia

-tu amiga no podrá sola contra el poder de Megahorn- decía Gate haciéndole dos cortes al Pegaso en su hombro derecho y pierna izquierda así que Ventus libera una patada golpeando sus costillas seguido de un puñetazo en la nuca lanzándolo al suelo impactando en el

-si fuera tú me preocuparía por mí mismo- dijo Ventus aterrizando frente a él en posición de ataque con sus armas a su disposición corriendo hacia el Pegaso quien comenzó soltarle una variedad de golpes pero Gate le detenía con su sable oscuro haciéndolo retroceder con un impulso mágico de su cuerno seguido de otros más que golpearon a Ventus una y otra vez

-Ventus!- grito Rockaid apuntando con el arco de gales disparando múltiples flechas, así que Gate crea una barrera mágica protegiéndose de dichos ataques, así que el niño separa su arco en sables corriendo al alicornio

-no Rockaid!- grito Ventus resistiendo los ataques pero el enano no escucho comenzando a atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero este sicario detenía cada ataque dándole dos golpes en la cara cayendo al suelo el enano pero el niño no se rindió continuo golpeándolo

-patético- Gate lo toma del cuello con su magia levantándolo comenzando a perder el aire el enano

-enano!- grito Ventus así que Gate so lo lanza chocando con el cayendo ambos caballeros al suelo -¿estás bien?-

-lo estaré cuando le rompa la cara a ese maldito- dijo Rockaid disparando más flechas pero Gate las destruye con su pistola, Ventus aprovecho lanzando sus Keyblades de nuevo golpeando su cuerpo aturdiéndolo por unos instantes, así que Rockaid aprovecha el momento lanzando más flechas impactando en el alicornio negro mercenario

-yaaaahhhh- Ventus llega rápidamente golpeando su puño izquierdo en el estómago para después con su otra pata golpearlo en el pecho deslizándolo hacia la quijada lanzándolo por los aires al alicornio, mientras el enano continuo disparando al mercenario formándose una cortina de humo en el cielo debido a las flechas azules del enano

-tu jefe está en problemas vas a necesitar una camilla para el... bueno dos para ser exactos- dijo Ember protegiéndose de los puños de Megahorn golpeándole las piernas al toro con sus patas traseras arrodillándose el maldito, Paint aprovecha el momento y le suelta una lluvia de puños mágicos de luz así que Megahorn con su hacha lanza un tajo a la caballero de la alquimia logrando retrocederla dejando un camino en la graba debido al poder del corte del minotauro

-siente mi poderosa hacha del minotauro!- grito Megahorn lanzando otro corte mágico devastador incrementando el anterior corte mágico

-espada Ascalon!- grito Paint cambiando de armas por su otra espada lanzando el corte a los cielos donde explota mostrando su pose de batalla invitando a que diera el primer baile, haciendo enojar al minotauro con su hacha a toda potencia chocando sus armas entre si liberando chispas

-no sé qué traman, pero los vamos a detener- dijo Ember esquivando los cortes

-este no es tu asunto caballero- dijo el minotauro saltando haciendo que Paint lo esquivara al mismo tiempo invocaba un clon alquímico suyo atacando al mismo tiempo al mercenario –el kirin es nuestro- decía golpeando al clon brutalmente desvaneciéndose al mismo tiempo Paint le soltaba una patada en la cara haciéndolo enojar

-¿kirin?- pregunto Ember parando la pelea por un momento – ¿hablas de Galaxy?, ¿no me digas que quieres cambiar de bando?-

-no- dijo el mercenario – nuestras fuentes nos dicen que Aspros está en la miseria no tiene nada, ni armas, ni personal, esta vulnerable, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?-

-que es un blanco fácil- dijo Ember – ¿entonces ya no están interesados en mi hermano?-

-tu hermano paso a ser segundo plato, lo que queremos ahora es la cabeza de ese alterado, si matamos a Lord Draco estaremos un peldaño arriba de ser los mejores criminales de la historia- dijo Megahorn –es la primera vez que lo vemos así de acabado, debemos matarlo antes de que vuelva a levantar su imperio del crimen o tu y yo no viviremos para contarlo-

-como si eso fuera a pasar- dijo Ember –no dejare que Aspros se vuelva a levantar y a ti te lijare esos cuernos- decía corriendo con su arma hacia el monstro continuando con su lucha

-¿lo vencimos?- pregunto Rockaid, pero en eso unos unas esferas salieron de la cortina de humo cayendo al suelo el cual estas se abren saliendo de ahí varios pinchos yendo hacia los ponys esquivando los dos reales

-¿en serio crees que será tan fácil?, ¿dime cuanto tiempo llevas en este negocio y todavía te atreves a decir eso?- dijo Ventus en eso vieron a Gate fuera de la cortina lanzando más bombas de esas saliendo más pinchos de ahí así que Rockaid y Ventus los detienen con sus armas con una serie de movimientos locos de los reales

-Ven estas pinchos están envenenados- advirtió Rockaid examinándolos por unos segundos

-típico de el- dijo Ventus viendo el líquido morado que tenían, así que Gate saco su un rifle comenzando a dispararles –cúbrete!- grito comenzando a volar mientras Rockaid se escondía en un poste de luz disparando también con su arco así que Gate invoca su escudo mágico protegiéndose

-siguen siendo una molestia- dijo el alicornio recargando armas pero en ese instante fue golpeado por una tapa de alcantarilla impactando al suelo

-en el blanco- dijo Ventus siendo el responsable de lanzar esa tapa -ataquemos juntos enano- dijo concentrando sus Keyblades aprovechando que estaba aturdido

-a las tres- dijo Rockaid preparado atrás de el

-tres!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Rockaid disparo una poderosa flecha al mismo tiempo que Ventus la esquivaba golpeando la flecha con sus armas dándole mas poder al ataque yéndose directamente hacia Gate

-señor Gate!- grito Megahorn viendo a su jefe en peligro así que asesta dos corte a la capitana durante un momento de descuido dándole en el pecho y cuello terminando con un puñetazo dándole en la nuca besando el piso la caballero real para luego dar un potente salto el cual llego hasta su amo partiendo con hacha el ataque de los reales

-demonios- grito Ventus maldiciendo

-un poquito y ya hubiera caído ese maldito- dijo Rockaid furioso

-bien hecho Megahorn- dijo Gate recobrando el sentido mientras el minotauro corre velozmente dándole una cornada al enano quien lo mando volando

-aahhhhh maldita sea- grito el niño alejándose del campo de batalla

-Rockaid!- grito Ventus viendo como su compañero salió volando a quien sabe dónde enojándose atacando al minotauro, pero esta bestia lanza sus puños cohete golpeando brutalmente al Pegaso lanzándolo hacia donde esta Gate quien lo recibió con un golpe de brazo justo en el cuello trapeado en el piso

-te falta mucho para llegar a mi nivel- dijo Gate amenazándolo con su sable oscuro junto con el minotauro quien afilaba su hacha

-no se saldrán con la suya malditos- dijo Ventus queriendo levantarse pero Gate lo pisa impidiendo que se moviera

-esperaba la oportunidad de ver una vez más tu poder divino- dijo Gate -pero creo que eso nunca pasara- dijo levantando su espada oscura para matarlo pero…

-Espadas Galaticas!- grito una unicornio plateada en el aire lanzando varias espadas espectrales a los villanos quienes se apartaron de ahí huyendo del ataque mientras Paint se ponía enfrente de Ventus para protegerlo mientras las heridas de la yegua comenzaron a sanarse debido al factor curativo que tenia

-maldita zorra!- grito Megahorn atacándolo con su arma

-Espada Ascalon potencia máxima!- grito Ember lanzando una llamarada negra el cual golpea en el brazo izquierdo del minotauro comenzando a quemarse su puño de hierro

-maldita seas arma Y!- grito Gate lanzándole al ataque con su sable debido a que Paint no podía detener el ataque

-no te lo permitiré- dijo Ventus con sus armas protegiendo a su compañera provocando una onda de choque el cual termino lanzando a ambos contrincantes fuera del lugar, Megahorn veía su puño que estaba en llamas así que tomo su hacha cortándose el brazo metálico viendo cómo se consumía por el fuego negro de la caballero de la alquimia

-señor Gate- dijo Megahorn reuniéndose con su jefe en eso vieron como el caballero demonio y la caballero cristal llegaron a ayudarlos

-no se muevan malditos- dijo Mapache

-un movimiento en falso y me los lleno de plomo- dijo Alex

-¿qué hacemos?- pregunto Megahorn en eso Gate saca una bomba arrojándola al suelo formándose una cortina de humo

-nos veremos después caballeros de la realeza- dijo Gate desapareciendo junto con su asistente del lugar

-escaparon- dijo Alex maldiciendo -y yo que tenía ganas de dejarles un agujero en sus cabezas huecas-

-ya aparecerán- dijo Ventus -y cuando lo hagan ahí estaremos- decía el caballero del viento

-¿alguien podría decirme que estaba haciendo Gate aquí?- pregunto Mapache

-buscaba a Galaxy- dijo Ember

-explícate Paint- dijo Ventus así que la yegua plateada le cuenta al grupo lo que descubrió

-eso es todo lo que dijo Megahorn- dijo Ember

-ya veo- dijo Alex

-parece que todos le quieren dar cuello a ese kirin- dijo Mapache

-que esperabas es un hijo de yegua- dijo Alex

-Gate ya está haciendo su jugada, como Aspros no tiene tantos recursos a su disposición es un blanco fácil por ahora- dijo Ventus

-deberíamos aprovechar el momento mientras esta vulnerable- dijo Alex emocionado por cazar a ese maldito

-tranquilo quimosabi- dijo Ember -lo primero que debemos hacer es encontrarlo y después a despacharlo Alexander-

-ya te dije que me llamo Alex!- grito el mitad demonio

-por cierto ¿cómo te fue con el encargo que te pedí en la mañana?- pregunto Ventus a Mapache

-ya está hecho nuestro testigo se escondió, fue incomodo al principio pero creo que ya lo está tomando bien- dijo Mapache dándole un alivio a Paint

-y ahora que asignamos finalmente a Ignos en el PPT podemos hacer ambas cosas, curar a nuestro raro caballero caído y acabar con el mutante ese, dos pájaros de un tiro señores- dijo Ventus –comencemos por explorar la cuidad se ve que Gate se veía muy seguro de que encontraría a Galaxy, tal vez tengamos suerte y podamos encontrar información valiosa de su paradero- decía el -caballeros sepárense y…-

-por cierto Ven ¿dónde está mi primo?- pregunto Mapache por el enano

-hay rayos me olvide de el!- grito Ventus alarmado

En otra parte de la cuidad

-uuuhhh... no me había sentido así desde que me pelee con Buttom esa vez en esa excursión de la escuela- dijo el enano despertándose viendo que estaba en una especie de auditorio gigante, pero estaba destrozado y quemado -carajo ¿yo hice eso?-

-este lugar ya estaba así desde hace años- dijo un viejo guardia de seguridad que era un pony terrenal color marfil con lentes oscuros -¿eres un caballero real cierto?-

-si- dijo el enano levantándose gracias a la ayuda del guardia

-me lo imagine, lo supe por esa armadura y la insignia que tienes- dijo el guardia -aparte de que caíste del cielo-

-sí, eso nos pasa a menudo- dijo Rockaid limpiándose la suciedad que tenía así que el viejo guardia le da un trapo -gracias señor-

-de nada- dijo sonriéndole

-¿y por qué esta aquí en este cuchitril?- pregunto el enano

-solo vigilo que los vagos y parejas en celos se metan aquí- dijo el –después de todo este lugar ocurrió una tragedia-

-¿una tragedia?- pregunto Rockaid dándole curiosidad -¿qué paso aquí?-

-este viejo auditorio se hacían las más hermosas convenciones de todo tipo, de telas, casas, baños, comics etc.- dijo el viejo pony -yo vivía por esta zona cuando tenía tu edad, entre a trabajar como guardia de seguridad años después y luego ocurrió, la tragedia-

-¿qué paso?- pregunto Rockaid

-hubo una convención de científicos, todos esas mentes brillantes mostrando sus habilidades en las ciencias, sus inventos, sus medicinas, todo fue tan rápido por no escuchar las advertencias de ese potro que llego de la nada, nada de esto hubiera pasado, todas esas personas muertas, otras rogando por sus vidas suplicando ayuda- decía con suma tristeza

-qué horror- dijo Rockaid -¿y que pasó luego?-

-pues...- en eso su alarma de reloj que tenía en su muñeca sonó -llego mi descanso, es un buen chico y no causes problemas a tus mayores- dijo el guardia yéndose

-tratare pero no prometo nada- dijo Rockaid quedándose solo -es cierto Ven y Paint están en problemas debo volver- dijo corriendo a toda prisa saliendo de ahí pero en eso sus compañeros estaba ahí esperándolos en la entrada

-enano- dijo Ventus con Mapache, Paint y Alex

-hola chicos- dijo Rockaid feliz de verlos mientras mapache le daba un abrazo

-¿estás bien?- pregunto su prima

-si estoy bien, adolorido pero bien- dijo el enano -¿dónde están esos malditos?-

-escaparon- dijo Alex

-shit- dijo Rockaid maldiciendo

-¿y que estabas haciendo aquí?- pregunto Alex

-después de mi vuelo no planeado termine aquí me encontré con un viejito buena onda, me estaba contando algo interesante pero luego se fue-

-¿se petateo?- dijo Alex

-no, parecía que tenía su hora de descanso- dijo Rockaid

-lo bueno es que estas bien, ahora debemos continuar con nuestro trabajo- dijo Ventus –sepárense, patrullen la cuidad y encuentren pistas del paradero de Galaxy-

-si- dijeron los reales al unísono separándose

En la cuidad de Manehatan en un edificio departamental se encontraba el unicornio acabado Ignos en su nuevo departamento del cuarto piso, tenia piso de madera, una hermosa sala que conectaba al lado, la cocina, en cuanto a los muebles no había la gran cosa puesto que solo tenía una mesita y sillas de jardín

-¿eso es todo?, ¿así es como vas a vivir en este horrible lugar?, que maldito tacaño- dijo Trevor viendo el entorno

-oye se sobrevive con lo que se te da- dijo Ignos -estaban de oferta las sillas- dijo sentándose sintiéndose cómodo -tengo lo necesario para sobrevivir-

-si claro- dijo el pequeño alicornio viendo el lugar que estaba vacío -este lugar es más vacío luego de un concierto de los Jonas Brothes, no me preguntes que hacia ahí porque no sé qué hacía haya-

-esta es mi nueva vida ahora adiós Ignos Nigth hola a...- decía el unicornio azul viendo el reloj de oro recordando lo que paso en la mañana

Esta mañana…

En la guarida de los reales en el salón principal donde estaba Ventus, Rockaid, Paint, Pinkie Fluttershy, Rainbow, Spike y por ultimo Starlight Glimmer

-muy bien es hora de dar comienzo con el programa PPT- dijo Ventus

-¿y que estamos haciendo aquí para empezar?- pregunto Rainbow

-viendo el momento de su nueva vida- dijo Fluttershy

-¿no íbamos a preguntarle por lo de ya sabes... Rarity?- susurro Pinkie

-¿y siguen con eso?, ya bájenle que de por si Twilight se encontraba mal en la mañana- dijo la unicornio lavanda

-celos aquí no- dijo Spike

-¿mira quién lo dice? el chaparro que se desmayó- dijo Starlight callando al dragón

-es que no puedo creerlo, Rarity saliendo con… Ignos, ¿qué onda con eso?- dijo Spike

-se callan viejas argüenderas- dijo Ember molesta

-parece que alguien amaneció de mal humor- dijo Rainbow

-tú sigues molesta por que tu mama te castigo- dijo Starlight -por qué castigaste a tu hermano-

-no es eso porque ya me disculpe por eso, es solo que...- Paint no sabía que decir

-ya sé por qué… estas molesta con él porque fue aun burdel muchas mujeres y pum fiesta de soltero- dijo Pinkie

-no me molesta que haya ido a eso, es solo que yo quería llevarlo a su primer burdel enseñarle los beneficios de ser soltero pero...-

-Rarity se te adelanto- dijo Fluttershy sintiendo tristeza Paint

-una vez mas no estuve cuando me necesitaba- dijo Ember con tristeza

-esto es estúpido- dijo Ignos sentado en un banquillo

-no es estúpido, esto nos será de mucha ayuda para nosotros, velo como una nueva oportunidad de vida- dijo Rockaid sonriéndole

-para que funcione el PPT tienes que dejar todo atrás tu identidad, todo lo que está ligado a ti, desaparecerás, Ignos Nigth será borrado del mapa- dijo Ventus -por lo tanto entrega todo lo que es tuyo y deposítalo en esa charola, billetera, tarjetas, lo que sea que tengas que te ligue a los Nigth, Ignos reviso su cuerpo sacando de ahí su billetera, chequera, dinero, tarjetas de crédito, cinco comics, pañuelos, medicinas como jarabe para la tos, ungüento entre otros medicamentos, una tetera, herraduras ortopédicas cosa que le dio algo de gracia al grupo sobre todo Rainbow, un sándwich, un pastel, pistachos entre otras cosas más, (qué onda con este unicornio tiene de todo y yo nada) ah, y por ultimo pero menos importante una bolsa llena de canicas-

-¿por qué las canicas?- pregunto Rockaid revisando la bolsa

-¿sabían que las bolsas de canicas pueden llegar a ser muy útiles en ciertas labores como en activar trampas?, mientras exploramos un templo intercambiarlo por una bolsa de monedas o simplemente para jugar con ellas, me sirvieron para atraer a las chicas de los burdeles hacia trucos interesantes, si quieren les puedo enseñar-

-creo que no tienes que ser muy explícito Igny- dijo Ember

-yo quería ver- dijo Fluttershy

-ni si quiera lo pienses- dijo Ventus sonrojado

-créeme cariño no te gustara, además Ven se está encelando- dijo Ember apenando al Pegaso rojo -solo te falta una cosa por entregar Igny-

-tu arma legendaria- dijo Ventus así que Ignos invoca su arma legendaria preparándose para entregársela al caballero del viento y depositarlo en la charola para sorpresa de él y del grupo este se la lanza a Starlight Glimmer atrapándola con sus pesuñas

-¿Por qué?...-

-estará más segura contigo- era lo único que dijo Ignos dándole una gran responsabilidad a la yegua lavanda

-te prometo que cuidare bien de ella- dijo Starlight desapareciéndola con su magia

-¿y por qué no me la das a mí?- pregunto Rainbow

-¿quieres que te recuerde la última vez cuando te pedimos que cuidaras las armas legendarias?- dijo Rockaid callando a la Pegaso arcoíris

-jejeje… fue gracioso ese día- dijo Rainbow

-terminaron en una subasta de las pegasos por tu culpa- dijo Fluttershy

-lo siento, en serio quería el traje autografiado de Daring Doo- dijo la Pegaso arcoíris apenada

-ya que te desligaste de todas tus pertenecías quiero darte esto- dijo Rockaid entregándole el reloj de oro

-¿porque compraste de esta marca tan corriente?-

-era la única que no explotaba así que cállate- dijo Rockaid poniéndoselo -presiona el botón de al lado y veraz lo que puede hacer- el unicornio obedece y presiona el botón comenzando a cubrirse el unicornio por un manto que cubrió todo tu su cuerpo transformándose en alguien más, su pelaje azul con cicatrices cambio, ahora era un gris claro, su crin y su cola eran azul claro de dos tonos diferentes y su barba había desaparecido y aquellos ojos grises se hicieron ahora color violeta y su Cuttie mark cambio rotundamente, ahora era una nota musical con un saxofón al lado

-uuuuhhhhh- las chicas y dragón se impresionaron el nuevo aspecto que tenía Ignos

-aaaahhhh, Ignos desapareció y apareció este extraño pony- grito Pinkie histéricamente buscando al unicornio

-no se fue, es mi hermano- dijo Ember metiéndole una bofetada por la mensada que dijo

-¿cómo me veo?- pregunto Ignos

-velo tú mismo- dijo Paint con un pequeño espejo que tenía enseñándole a su nuevo look

-órale- dijo Ignos viendo los pelotes parados que tenía, sobre todo la cicatriz que tenía en su ojo izquierdo viéndose un chico malo -¿qué más hace este reloj?, ¿me transforma en un alienígena como el estúpido ese que transforma en muchos alienígenas?-

-nada de eso, solo es un disfraz- dijo Rockaid -¿en serio quien haría eso por dios?-

-pregúntale a Silverwolf con su onmiherramienta- dijo Ember en un tono burlón

-gracias a las revistas de nuestras ponys aquí presentes tome cada aspecto de cada foto y las combine en una sola otorgándome el disfraz perfecto, la cicatriz te la puse por que se te veía muy vándalo, Gibson no te reconocerá aunque estés enfrente de sus narices-

-claro que la idea es que te ocultes- le recordaba Ventus entregándole unas alforjas rosadas –no que le llegues por detrás para matarlo-

-¿no había otro color?- pregunto Ignos

-esta no es una boutique así que cállate- dijo Ventus dándoselo -dentro de estas alforjas hay diez mil bits, algo de ropa, las llaves y la dirección de tu nuevo hogar y lo más importante y no podía faltar, tu pasaporte falso- dijo sacando el pasaporte mostrándolo -solo falta ponerle tu nuevo nombre el cual Fluttershy te va a dar una lista a continuación-

-yo escogí estos nombres para ti Ignos, espero que te gusten- dijo la Pegaso amarilla entregándose los papeles comenzando a hojearlos

-no me gusta, horrible, olvídalo, no, asco, ni siquiera lo pienses, ¿en serio quieres que me llame Bort?, ¿qué paso con el nombre de Bart?-

-es muy usado- dijo Fluttershy mientras Ignos seguía viendo los nombres

-¿en serio me estas poniendo el nombre más horrible de todos?… "Ventus", ¿qué te pasa Fluttershy?- dijo Ignos molesto por eso enojando al caballero del viento -hubiera sido mejor llamarme Ángel… para fastidiarlo-

-de hecho Ángel en esta parte- comento Fluttershy

-ESCOJE TU ESTUPIDO NOMBRE Y ACABAMOS CON ESTO!- grito Ventus

-asco, mas asco, triplemente asco, no, por supuesto que no, olvídalo, jamás en esta vida-

-IGNOOOOOOS!- grito Ventus perdiendo la paciencia

-este- dijo Ignos señalándolo

-que bien, sabía que te gustaría este- dijo la Pegaso amarilla emocionada pero de pronto

-emergencia!- grito Mapache llegando apresuradamente

-¿qué pasa prima?- pregunto Rockaid preocupado – ¿que no ves que estamos ocupados?-

-te ves algo histérica- dijo Rainbow

-no van a creer lo que escuche en la radio de la policía- dijo mapache tomando una bocanada de aire para hablar -vieron a un extraño alicornio mercenario merodeando en la cuidad de Boklahoma-

-¿alicornio mercenario?- dijo Spike

-Gate- dijeron los presentes al unísono reconociéndolo

-Ventus!- grito Mapache

-no tienes que repetírmelo- dijo Ventus –enano, Paint, conmigo-

-¿y yo que?- pregunto Ignos

-tu no harás nada, recuerda Ignos Nigth dejo de existir- dijo Ventus recordando al unicornio azul el por qué esta ahí -ahora eres este pony- dijo entregándole el pasaporte -no lo olvides, mapache llévalo a su nueva vida y reúnete conmigo después-

-si señor- dijo la unicornio blanca en posición de firmes

-¿y nosotros que?- pregunto Pinkie mientras Ventus ponía una cara de "¿en serio quieren ir haya para morir?" -está bien nos quedamos- le respondió –gruñón-

-rápido caballeros sujétense no debemos perder tiempo- dijo Ember mientras los reales se sujetaban a ella no sin antes darle un beso de despedida a su hermano en la mejilla -se bueno- dijo ella sonriéndole correspondiéndole la misma sonrisa

-caballeros en marcha!- grito Ventus desapareciendo mágicamente con el grupo

-bueno Ignos ya es hora, tu nueva vida empieza ahora- dijo mapache mientras el unicornio azul puso el nombre en el pasaporte

Hoy…

-¿Blade Beam?- dijo Trevor -es el nombre más estúpido que he escuchado en toda mi vida-

-¿de que hablas?, es un nombre genial- dijo Ignos observándose al espejo viendo su nueva apariencia -un nombre al estilo de mi época-

-donde los dinosaurios Vivian- dijo el fantasma alicornio -y encendían el fuego con piedras y se ocultaban en cuevas para evitar el frio- decía burlándose de el -a ver si con esta vida que te dieron dejas de ser tan inútil y holgazán y te pones hacer algo útil como comprarte mejores muebles maldito tacaño-

-eres un...- Ignos toma al alicornio con sus brazos comenzando a estrangularlo -maldito demonio te voy a enseñar quien es tacaño, pequeño bribón mal nacido-

En el Castillo de la Amistad

-hola Twi... ¿qué estás haciendo?- dijo Spike entrando a la biblioteca del lugar viendo el desastre de libros que había -no sabía que era día de reorganizar los libros-

-no tenía nada que hacer, así que decide ahogarme en conocimiento- dijo Twilight recostada en la montaña de libros -intentando quitarme la miseria que tengo-

-¿y está funcionando?- pregunto Spike pero Twilight solo se deslizo cayendo de cabeza sin dolor alguno -creo que no-

-¿cómo pudo pasar esto Spike?, ¿cómo pude ser tan idio... no tan estúpida como para hacer esa barbaridad?- dijo la alicornio toda depre -soy peor que Ven-

-de hecho Ventus se pelea con él por cariño- dijo Spike haciendo sentir más miserable a Twilight

-ahora no puedo acercarme a el- dijo ella -lo único que quería hacer era buscar respuestas pero...-

-le partiste el hocico- dijo él bebe dragón

-no sé qué hacer Spike, quiero arreglar las cosas con el pero no sé cómo- se preguntaba Twilight levitando los libros abriéndolos para ver si encontraba alguna respuesta

-parece que alguien amaneció de mal humor el día de hoy- decía un libro hablándole comenzando a tener la forma de la cabeza de un draconecus

-aahhh- dijo Twilight levantándose del susto -Discord- en eso los libros se juntaron con la cabeza tomando la forma del señor del caos

-¿qué hay Twilight?, supe lo que paso con tu ex- dijo Discord formando un sofá con los libros que había regados

-¿así que ya lo sabes?- pregunto Spike

-todo los que están leyendo esta historia lo saben, lástima que no estuve ahí para verlo- decía el comiéndose las páginas de un libro -más me impresiono lo de Rarity-

-¿también supiste eso?- dijo Spike todo triste

-¿y pudieron encontrarla?- pregunto Discord

-no- dijo él bebe dragón

-esto se pone cada vez mejor, saben algo siempre supe que ese tarado de otro planeta se ganaría el afecto de muchas yeguas- dijo Discord -aunque es una lástima que no haya ganado la apuesta-

-¿que apuesta?- pregunto Twilight

-que no durarías con Ignos hasta el día de tu boda- dijo Discord enseñándole sus bolsillos que estaban vacíos ya que perdió

-ahora soy millonario!- grito Brodek 117 en el estudio, ya que él fue quien gano la apuesta pero todo los demás lo callaron gritándole y golpeándole en la cabeza para que siguieran viendo el capítulo –púdranse- grito el pony verde, de vuelta a la historia

-oye no es gracioso, necesito consuelo y el apoyo de un amigo que me de unas palabras de aliento para seguir adelante y darme alguna idea para salvar a Ignos evitar que me lo maten- dijo Twilight

-¿y por qué no hablas con el terror marino?- dijo Discord

-esa es la idea más estúpida que he escuchado- dijo Spike comenzando a levantar los libros -¿qué ira hacer ir a su casa tocarle la puerta hablaran mientras toman unas galletitas con té y leche?-

-no es mala idea- dijo Twilight

-¿es en serio?- dijo Spike

-piénsalo así Spike, si logro convencer a Gibson que pare con su cacería poder salvar a Ignos- dijo la princesa

-y volverán juntos- dijo Discord sacando serpentinas poniéndose una playera con un corazón en ella con las caras de la pareja mágica dentro -arriba el Twinos-

-¿Twinos?- pregunto Spike

-es una amalgama de sus nombres no preguntes- dijo Discord

-Twilight… ¿crees que sea una buena idea?, recuerda que se tipo quiere ver muerto al unicornio- dijo Spike -intenta hacer otra cosa-

-tienes razón necesito pensarlo bien- dijo Twilight saliendo de la biblioteca

-espérame no hagas nada estúpido!- grito Spike persiguiéndola evitando que haga una barbaridad

-sé que puedes Twilight, tienes todo mi apoyo, que la fuerza te acompañe!- decía el draconecus gritándole -está completamente jodida- decía riendo malvadamente con el dedo abajo

En el Imperio de Cristal

-es agradable salir del castillo para disfrutar el día, ¿no crees querido?- decía Cadence caminando por las calles empujando la carriola con su bebe dentro

-caminar es bueno, mente sana cuerpo sano- dijo Shining viendo como la bebe le sonreía -¿verdad cosita hermosa?-

-pensaba llevar a la bebe con Twilight, digo haber Flurry le puede subir los ánimos- dijo Cadence

-no puedo creer que mi hermana haya hecho eso, digo romperle el hocico al ex, ¿que tenía en la cabeza?- dijo Shining

-ni me lo recuerdes- dijo Cadence

-además Ignos tuvo la culpa en primer lugar, él se lo busco, digo esto no le hubiera pasado si le hubiera contado a Twilight todo desde el principio- decía el

-no es fácil Shining- dijo la alicornio del amor con tristeza -cada vez que los veo, los dos están lastimados por dentro, solo veo odio y desconfianza-

-¿y no le puedes lanzar uno de tus rayos de amor?- pregunto Shining

-Celestia me dijo que no lo haga, no puedes usar magia para unir a dos personas que se odian- dijo Cadence -si pudiera ya lo hubiera hecho, ojala pudiera hacer algo por ellos-

-ya encontraremos la forma- dijo Shining tomando la de las pesuñas -oye ¿qué está pasando haya?- pregunto Shining viendo que había muchos ponys de cristal afuera de una edificación reciente, tenía una domo con la forma de una jaula en la parte de arriba con varios reflectores alrededor y abajo un cartel que decía "esta noche gran inauguración" los ponys que estaban ahí se emocionaron al verlo

-se ve padre-

-yo bailare hasta que mis tobillos no aguanten más-

-esta de pelos, ya quiero que abran-

-por fin un lugar para mover el bote- decían la multitud

-¿qué es eso?- pregunto Cadence mientras su bebe volaba poniéndose arriba de su cabeza para ver mejor

-por la edificación, los volantes regados, diría que es un club nocturno- dijo Shining

-no recuerdo haber dado permiso para eso- dijo la princesa

-es por que recientemente se construyó- decía un loro llegando en su jaula móvil cosa que los príncipes lo reconocieron al instante

-tuuuu!- grito Shining furioso

-saludos príncipes del Imperio de Cristal- dijo Arpeggio saludando cordialmente

-¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí Arpeggio?- pregunto Cadence enojada al igual que su bebe que lo veía feo

-¿que no ven estoy tratando de alegrar al público?, ¿verdad que estoy en lo cierto?- dijo el loro alegrando a los ponys de cristal

-tú no tienes derecho de estar aquí- dijo Shining

-el único lugar al que tienes que ir es a una celda que esta Arkhampony- dijo Cadence

-disculpen pero yo cumplí mi condena- dijo Arpeggio

-escapaste que es distinto- dijo Shining

-corrección… fui raptado por una loca- corrigió el loro

-dame una buena razón para no llamar a los guardias de cristal y echarte a patadas de aquí y regresarte a tu celda- dijo Cadence

-príncipes, príncipes… he cambiado, ya no soy el de antes, la prisión me cambio y para demostrarlo he decidido construir este antro legalmente como muestra de buena fe- dijo el Merobingeano

-eres una asquerosa rata chismosa que hace lo que sea con tal de ganar dinero- dijo Shining

-yo no soy una rata chismosa, soy un informante que eso es diferente- corrigió el loro –bueno… era informante- se corrigió así mismo -verdad que si nenita- decía observando a Flurry -soy un buen lorito- pero Flurry le lanza un rayo comenzando a levitarlo con todo y jaula -hey bájame... aaahhhh-

-jajaja-

-mira la bebe se ríe al ver tu miseria- dijo Shining viendo a la bebe zangoloteando al loro con su cuerno mágico

-bájenme que me estoy mareando- los ponys de cristal vieron eso riéndose del loro

-suficiente Flurry- le dijo Cadence haciendo que la bebe obedeciera poniendo al loro en su lugar todo mareado para luego ponerse furioso

-maldita mocosa te voy a destruir como toda tu especie…- Arpeggio vio como el público le aplaudía así que contuvo su ira hablando al público –gracias, gracias todo esto verán y mucho más en mi nuevo antro que se inaugurara esta noche- dijo el loro emocionando al publico

-¿qué te hace pensar que te permitiremos abrir tu lugar de mala muerte?- dijo la princesa del amor desilusionando a sus súbditos -oigan lo hago por su bien- en eso los ponys la abuchearon mas

-princesa sé que usted y yo somos personas de la elite, podemos llegar a un acuerdo- dijo el loro desde su jaula –permítame abrir mi club y yo a cambio podía, no sé, darle, lo que sea… algo que le pueda interesar-

-no lo escuches Cadence- susurro Shining -nada bueno sale de este chismoso-

-¿que podrías darme tu que me puede interesar a mí?- comento Cadence

-no lo sé, algo que te pueda interesar a futuro- dijo el loro con una sonrisa malvada en su pico, mientras la princesa se quedó pensativa

-ósea que si te dejo me cumplirás lo que yo quiera- dijo Cadence -como un genio-

-... bueno siiii podría ser... soy tu genio de la lámpara-

-¿Cadence que haces?- pregunto Shining preocupado

-y si eres un genio… ¿me darás tres deseos?- dijo la princesa del amor

-¿tres deseos?- grito el loro

-todo el mundo sabe que los genios de las lámparas conceden tres deseos- dio Cadence

-soy un genio de botella- dijo Arpeggio

-eso demostraría que sigues siendo malvado, todo el mundo sabe que los genios de las botellas son malignos- dijo Shining perdiendo la paciencia el loro

-eso es solo un mito- dijo el loro

-igual que tu establecimiento, quita tu horrible antro de aquí- exigió Shining

-me lleva… ok, ok tres deseos a cambio de establecer mi club nocturno- dijo el loro extendiendo su ala a la princesa – ¿hecho?-

-¿tu que dices mi amor?- dijo Cadence tomando a su bebe quien esta le gruñía al loro sabiendo que trama algo -opino lo mismo-

-entonces recházalo- dijo Shining

-aunque… por otro lado- dijo Cadence rascándose la barbilla hasta que finalmente -muy bien Arpeggio cerramos el trato- dijo ella cerrando trato con el Merobingeano

-hiciste una sabia decisión- el loro saco de su traje unas tarjetas doradas con el logo del club que era la silueta de una grifo en pose provocativa con una copa -toma con estas tarjetas doradas podrás canjear tus deseos, solo tienes que llevarla al club y listo-

-¿así nada más?- dijo Cadence tomando las tarjetas

-sí, y como muestra de buena fe los invito a la gran inauguración de esta noche- dijo Arpeggio -¿qué dicen?- los ponys de cristal estaban insistiendo a los príncipes

-bueno mis ponys, aceptamos- dijo Cadence -te veré en la noche- mientras los ponys gritaban de emoción

-esplendido- dijo Arpeggio mientras los príncipes se iban no sin antes Shining verlo por última vez a la cara haciéndole señas de "te estaré vigilando" para luego irse -fase uno… completa- decía entrando a su club que todavía estaba en su etapa de remodelación siendo manejado por robogrifo -muchachos tenemos luz verde ya saben que hacer una vez inaugurado este lugar podremos hacer nuestros negocios sucios y no solo eso me buscaran el paradero de esa sabandija de Galaxy, debemos destruirlo antes de que vuelva a sus andadas ¿quedo claro?- los robot movieron la cabeza en señal de si continuando con sus labores -perfecto, perfecto jeje- dijo el loro con una sonrisa maquiavélica –hey cuidado con esa estatua es muy cara y fina- les gritaba a dos robogrifo que estaban cargándola

De vuelta con nuestro unicornio loco y trastornado favorito de todos

-uh... hola Rarity- dijo Blade Beam saludando a Rarity afuera de su depa con sus alforjas quien lo miraba con enojo entrando al lugar, así que el unicornio cerró la puerta presionando el reloj quitándose el disfraz que tenía -¿aun sigues molesta por lo que paso en el cuartel?-

-...- la unicornio no decía nada ya seguía enojado con el

-lo siento, no debí haber dicho eso, es que Twilight me molesto y ya sabes cómo acabo- dijo Ignos triste puesto que su amiga lo miraba con odio pero al final con su magia saco algo de sus alforjas

-te traje comida tai- dijo ella cambiando su expresión de enojo a uno alegre – ¿te gustaría comer conmigo?-

-me encantaría- dijo Ignos sonriéndole también -por aquí- decía llevándolo a la cocina a calentar la comida para después comerla en la sala, luego de un rato

-este lugar necesita un retoque- dijo Rarity viendo el departamento comiendo a la vez

-está bien para mí, esta es la cueva de un hombre, la cueva de Blade Beam- dijo Ignos

-veo que ya te estas acostumbrando a tu nuevo disfraz- dijo Rarity

-poco a poco- dijo Ignos –perdón por echarte de cabeza- decía disculpándose

-déjalo así, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar y se enterarían- dijo Rarity -lo que hiciste estuvo mal pero también Twilight se equivocó-

-no sé qué me paso yo...- dijo Ignos

-la ira te cegó eso fue lo que paso, los dos estaban enojados y terminaron sacándose la tensión- dijo la unicornio blanca -¿y qué vas a hacer?, ¿hablaras con ella de nuevo?-

-siento que la perderé para siempre si voy con ella- dijo Ignos -no sé qué hacer Rarity no quiero perderla, aun siento algo por ella pero al mismo tiempo siento una ira que me produce una bilis, creo que lo mejor es que comience a salir con otras ponys-

-¿y qué clase de ponys te gustaría tener?- pregunto Rarity

-ya sabes... alguien... como... tu... por ejemplo- dijo Ignos sonrojándose un poco mirando a otro lado -yo... yo... te quiero mucho… y… me… gustaría intentarlo contigo una vez más- decía con la cabeza abajo pero aquella yegua solo le sonrió

-yo también te quiero mucho Ignos- Rarity dejo su plato en la mesita para hablar frente a frente volteándole la cara con delicadeza -me encantaría salir contigo- dijo ella haciendo que Ignos abriera los ojos de golpe comenzando a sonreír un poco sintiendo un alivio -pero no puedo- al decir eso el unicornio azul comenzó a sentir como su mundo se le vino a abajo -por qué no soy esa persona especial quien quieres en realidad-

-...- Ignos no podía creer lo que le decía -entonces no soy tu, caballero de brillante armadura que esperas-

-cariño no es que seas una pony malo, eres lindo y encantador y fue divertido andar contigo, pero el día que desapareciste me di cuenta que yo no soy esa persona especial, porque si lo fuera debí haber estado ahí para ti, pero no sucedió- dijo Rarity con la cabeza abajo -solo me deje llevar por el miedo que no te volvería a ver, ni incluso cuando me entere de los del mapa, solo me quede callada porque Ven me lo dijo no hice nada en lo absoluto por ti, no soy digna de ser tu pony- decía ella

-¿hay alguien más en tu vida?- pregunto Ignos temiéndose lo peor

-todavía no- dijo Rarity -es cierto que ando con Berser… pero nuestra relación no es fija y está bien así porque él está trabajando duramente en su meta de ser un mejor guardián del inframundo y bueno yo todavía sigo con mis sueños de expandirme en la moda, es cierto que tengo tres boutiques pero quiero crecer más, ser una modista de primera- dijo la unicornio blanca -y tu Ignos… ¿hay algún sueño tuyo que quieras hacer realidad?-

-yo detesto hablar de mi futuro porque las cosas no salen como yo quiero- dijo Ignos con tristeza

-algún día… encontraras a ese ser extraordinario y te amara como nunca antes en tu vida- dijo Rarity -y si alguien cruel lastima a mi bombón, lo pagara con sangre- decía enojándose en esa parte

-y si alguien te lastima no dudes en llamarme- dijo Ignos sonriendo ambos ponys

-lo que tú y yo vivimos siempre lo tendré aquí- dijo Rarity poniendo su pesuña en su corazón dándose un fuerte abrazo después con el -ojala encuentres a esa felicidad y que esos sueños se hagan realidad-

-y ojala cumplas con tu sueños- dijo Ignos sin soltar a la yegua, luego de un rato en silencio los ponys continuaron con su comida para luego despedirse -¿segura que no quieres que te acompañe a la estación?-

-en estos momentos tu cuidado es importante- dijo Rarity ya fuera del depa -pero descuida tomare un taxi que me lleve a la estación y ahí regresare a casa- dijo tranquilizándolo -por cierto si fuera tu adornaría un poco el lugar donde andas, a las chicas les encanta que sus hombre tengan un bonito lugar amueblado y limpio- le susurro eso ultimo

-veré que puedo poner a este lugar al estilo Blade Beam- dijo Ignos mientras la yegua blanca le da un beso en los labios comenzando a irse -puedes venir cuando quieras al igual que las demás- le dijo Ignos mientras Rarity tomaba el ascensor

-te traeré comida y algo de ropa porque esa que te dieron no me gusta para nada- dijo ella entrando al cubo del elevador

-que el poder legendario te proteja- dijo Ignos

-que el poder legendario te proteja...- dijo Rarity al mismo tiempo que el cubo se cerró comenzando a bajar -... mi querido caballero de la magia- decía comenzando a lagrimear un poco entendiendo que no fue fácil para ella decirle no al unicornio azul -no sé por qué, pero de pronto me dieron unas ganas de llorar-

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Trevor apareciéndose viendo a su viejo cerrando la puerta sentándose recargándose en ella

-¿por qué no lo estaría?- dijo Ignos con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos -de pronto me dieron ganas de llorar pero si lo hacía frente a Rarity la haría sentir mal y...- no termino lo que iba a decir ya que Trevor comenzó a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas

-ella no quiso lastimarte, solo te estaba dejando ir para que encuentres la felicidad que ella no puede darte, animo papa ya verás que todo saldrá bien- dijo el pequeño alicornio haciendo que su padre comenzara a corresponderle el abrazo

-gracias- dijo Ignos

En una parte desconocida en un lugar ambientado con el cielo color rosa con bloques y pelotas gigantes entre otras cosas de juego divertidas, se encontraba Kaho quien estaba sentada en el suelo que estaba hecho de cojines inflames de diferente colores

-mmm... esto esta exquisito- dijo Sinister comiendo felizmente una porción de diferente platillos en una lonchera

-"me alegra que disfrute su desayuno lo hice con mucho cariño para usted"- decía la voz de Tachion pero no se veía en donde estaba -"¿a propósito le dio de comer a sus mascotas antes de venir aquí?"-

-si- dijo la pony perla bebiendo una taza de te

-"¿y su asesino vendrá?"-

-se está encargando de silenciar a alguien que quería hablar a mis espaldas, a parte dijo que no quería venir ya sabes cómo es el, es tan tímido jejeje, pero si me ocupaba de sus servicios vendría, en fin ¿qué me tienes?-

-"¿por qué no sale de su lugar feliz y lo ve con sus hermosos ojos lo que yo estoy viendo?"- dijo la vulpina así que la yegua se levanta guardando y limpiando en donde comió avanzo saltando alegremente yendo a una puerta de madera color blanca con flores en ella que estaba ahí en medio de este extraño lugar

-quita el cerrojo Tachion- en eso se escucha un cerrojo abriéndose y así la pony abre la puerta iluminándose con una luz brillante

En un dirigible de carga con rumbo desconocido Tachion estaba viendo el horizonte en las orillas del transporte con un joyero rectangular color plateado con diamantes a su alrededor en unas flores que estaban tallados en dicha caja el cual dicho joyero comenzó a vibrar abriéndose saliendo la pony mágicamente por medio de unas luces blancas

-bienvenida al mundo real- dijo la vulpina sonriéndole con ternura

-¿qué me querías mostrar?- pregunto Kaho así que Tachion le hace la seña de que mirara en esa dirección viendo sus propios ojos lo que veía comenzando a alegrarse

-miss Sinister… bienvenida a Equestria- le dijo la zorra viendo el reino la pony con sus ojos platino llenos de alegría

-¿con que esta es Equestria?- dijo la yegua sintiendo la brisa del viento en su cara revoloteando un poco su largo y hermoso cabello

-y haya en esa dirección está la cuidad de Canterlot- Tachion saca un telescopio de su cola dándoselo a la presidenta viendo la cuidad que estaba en la montaña a lo lejos

-se ve pequeña de lejos- dijo Kaho sin dejar de sonreír -ya quiero llegar y ver la cara de mi amigo-

-que las apariencias no la engañen, el lugar es grande podríamos tardar un poco en encontrarlo- dijo Tachion preocupada –o lo más probable es que no se encuentre ahí-

-tranquila la suerte esta de mi lado, lo encontrare y estaremos juntos, como debió haberlo sido hace tiempo- dijo Kaho

-mi instinto me dice que habrá una pelea romántica por su pesuña- dijo Tachion risueña

-uh- Kaho no entendía lo que decía la zorra

-cuando lleguemos lo entenderá- dijo la vulpina sin dejar de fantasear el momento

Esa noche en el imperio de cristal en la noche de inauguración de cierto club donde ciertos ponys de cristal entran

-¿segura que quieres hacer esto?- pregunto Shining Armor vestido con un traje blanco de gala

-hay que hacerlo Shining- dijo Cadence vestida con un hermoso vestido de cristales con el cabello recogido en bolita con varios trozos de cristal en ella con una tiara de oro con un diamante rojo en su cabeza -hay que ver que está tramando ese loro-

-¿no será mejor llamar a los caballeros?- pregunto Shining

-no es una situación de emergencia, no pueden venir así nada mas- dijo Sunburts llegando con un esmoquin y capa roja y bastón viéndose bien catrín -solo es una misión de reconocimiento-

-Sunburts llegaste- dijo Cadence

-acudí a su llamado- dijo el unicornio mostaza -¿dónde está Flurry?-

-no voy a traerla a un club de mala muerte- dijo Cadence -por eso le pedí al viejo que la cuidara mientras no estamos-

-en ese caso ¿cual es el objetivo capitán señor?- dijo Shining en posición de firmes esperando órdenes de su superior

-entrar, comer, beber, divertirnos y observar que no haya nada anormal- dijo Cadence tomando a su marido de los brazos

-andando- decía Sunburts y así los tres ponys se dirigieron al club el cual tenía un logo de luces que decía "Salon Birds of Pray" y abajo un cartel donde decía abierto donde el trio entro para ver que sorpresas guardaba en ese lugar

En el cuartel de los reales

-ahora el objetivo cambio- dijo Celestia dando vueltas a la sala principal

-eso fue lo que dijo Megahorn- dijo Ember con Ventus, Rockaid, Mapache y Alex y el resto de los reales que estaban con ella excepto uno

-esta podría ser nuestra gran oportunidad- dijo Alex -de atrapar a ese bastardo-

-pero esa es la bronca, nadie lo ha visto desde el ataque a su finca- dijo Mapache

-y si saben que esta vulnerable los más seguro es que todos se irían contra él, en especial nosotros- dijo Brodek

-provocando una guerra de carteles- dijo Ventus

-como la que vivimos en las tierras del presidio- dijo Cooper

-pero haya no había nadie, en cambio aquí hay ponys que podrían ser afectados y morir durante la batalla- dijo Ember

-si tan solo hubiera tenido más poder tal vez hubiera detenido a Gate- dijo Ventus

-hiciste lo que está a tu alcance, hicieron bien en acudir los felicito por su gran trabajo- dijo Celestia felicitándolo

-gracias alteza- dijeron los reales

-¿y cuál es el plan?- pregunto Rockaid

-encontrar a Aspros, ese será nuestro objetivo- dijo Celestia -nos dividiremos y patrullaremos la zona hasta encontrarlo-

-y atraparlo como la sabandija que es- dijo Rockaid

-y hablando de sabandijas… ¿dónde está Shield?- pregunto Mapache por el caballero de la noche

-Luna me dijo que pidió el día- dijo Celestia -le dijo que unas amigas vinieron de visita a verlo-

-que amigas ni que nada, de seguro es su mama le pidió que le diera masaje en sus patas- dijo Brodek

-o que le hicieran la lipo con lo gorda que esta- dijo Rockaid asqueándose como los demás

-o que la levantara de la cama- dijo Tennessee

-para eso necesitaría una grúa- dijo Ember riendo con los demás

-sea lo que esté haciendo la ha de estar pasando muy mal- dijo Alex

En la casa del caballero de la noche aquel unicornio salía de su casa a tirar la basura en el cesto

-hola Shield- dijo una yegua lavanda saludándolo

-buenas noches Starlight- dijo Shield poniendo la basura en su lugar

-¿haciendo limpieza de último momento?- dijo la yegua lavanda

-de hecho tengo visita en mi casa- dijo Shield

-¿no me digas que tu mama regreso y la estas bañando?- dijo Starlight con un escalofrió en su cuerpo

-no, no es mi madre y no es tan aterrador bañarla, la he bañado y mírame no me ha pasado nada- dijo Shield

-por eso no tienes vieja- dijo Starlight enojando al pony terrenal

-para tu información haya dentro hay dos bellezas que vinieron a verme- dijo Shield pero Starlight lo miro con seriedad -bueno no tanto a verme-

-eso si te creo- dijo Glimmer fastidiando al caballero -me gustaría conocerlas-

-¿Por qué… celos?- dijo Shield

-no, solo me quiero reír un poco de las adefesios que vinieron a verte- dijo Starlight pero de pronto un trio de ponys llega a la casa de Heart dándole un azote al pony blanco

-aaahhhh- grito Shield de dolor viendo a la unicornio crema llegar junto con sus dos idiotas –también me da gusto verte Cloudy-

-cierra la boca adefesio- dijo Cloudy Coldbreak con Blueblood y Bony mirando a Starlight -Starlight Glimmer-

-Cloudy- dijo Starlight saludándola fríamente

-Shield- dijo Bony Glider

-Bony- dijo Shield mirándose entre si

-oigan y yo que estoy pintando o... aahhhhhh-

-no arruines este momento con tus horrible lloriqueos Blueblood- dijo Cloudy golpeando al príncipe -¿para qué me llamaste inútil?, tengo una agenda apretada y no tengo tiempo para golpearte a menos que lo desees- dijo la unicornio crema

-no te llame por eso- dijo Shield -hay alguien que está esperándote haya adentro de mi casa-

-¿quién es?- pregunto Cloudy

-velo tu misma- dijo Shield sonriendo tranquilamente así que la yegua guía a sus esbirros a la casa del pony -esto se pondrá bueno- dijo riendo malvadamente siguiéndolos

-no sé qué pasa aquí pero quiero ver- dijo Starlight siguiéndolos justo al momento que Cloudy abre la puerta se llevó la gran sorpresa de su vida

-Globy, Globy- decía una yegua color perla gritando de alegría

-nooooooooooooaaaaaaahhhhhhh- un grito pego en el cielo oscuro la consejera de Blueblood mientras Starlight se preguntó ¿qué estaba pasando?, ¿y quién era esa yegua?, averígüenlo en el siguiente capitulo

De vuelta al estudio luego de haber finalizado el cap

-como siempre este capítulo me dejo en suspenso- dijo Camaleón vestido como fantasma en pena

-me alegra que te haya gustado- dijo Ember al mismo tiempo que escuchaba los lloriqueos de Comet Galaxy -ya en serio… ¿alguien puede callar a ese idiota?-

-no puedo evitarlo... el Twinos se fue y ahora Rarity lo mando por un tubo al unicornio azul cuando acabara todo este sufrimiento- dijo Comet limpiándose la nariz dándole asco a los que estaban presentes

-a mi lo que me interesa saber es sobre esa tal Sinister, ¿por qué Cloudy grito al verla?, no debería ya sabes haber felicidad- pregunto Camaleón con una gorra de pensar con signos de interrogación en ella -ahora que lo pienso ¿qué relación tiene con Coldbreak?-

-lo sabrás en el siguiente capítulo- le comento la Bot

-¿tú lo sabes?- pregunto Camaleón de la emoción -vamos pequeña Bot dímelo-

-nop- dijo la Bot sentada en su asiento

-no comas ansias Camaleón, todo tiene su razón ¿verdad que si señorita Paint?- dijo Shunk

-digamos que Kaho conoce a Cloudy desde hace tiempo cuando era una potrilla adorable- dijo Ember

-entonces no es su m...-

-nop- dijo Ember interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir Silverwolf -hasta ahí digo no daré spoiler-

-mi Twinos-

-ya cállate Comet- dijo Brodek 117 viendo al Pegaso llorar

-¿y estas feliz de haber venido Camaleón?- pregunto Ember

-por supuesto que sí, estoy muy contento no puedo esperar a contarle a la patrulla lo que hice- dijo el robot changeling

-son bienvenidos cuando quieran- dijo Ember de pronto la entrada al estudio se abre –me gustaría conocerlos a todos ustedes-

-ahí esta!- grito un Ventus hecho una furia junto con otros ponys conocidos para el fandom

-oh oh- dijo el robot preocupado

-hola chicos- dijo Ember saludando a los reales que llegaron -¿cómo están?-

-¿tu como crees?- grito Rockaid todo abofeteado y arañado mientras Tennessee con un traje de reo, Ignos con unos frenos horribles en su boca como si fuera robot y Ventus con conejos que no lo soltaban para nada -ese estúpido robot nos metió a todos en una bronca horrible-

-fue horrible, fue horrible- dijo Tennessee

-vamos chicos… ¿qué les hace pensar que fui yo?- dijo Camaleón vestido de ángel con una aureola en la cabeza

-tenemos estas fotos de ti vestido de nosotros y testigos que corroboran los hechos- dijo Ignos escupiendo debido a los frenotes que tenia

-y tu deja de escupir- grito Ventus

-ábrele a la caliente al menos- dijo Rockaid limpiándose

-ya vez lo que provocas- dijo Silverwolf mientras el robot changeling se reía traviesamente

-lo siento- dijo el robot sonriendo como idiota

-tras el!- grito Ventus comenzando a perseguirlo junto con los demás

-córrele robot cito- dijo Shunk

-hay mierda- Camaleón saco un monociclo comenzó a irse comenzando la cacería contra el changeling

-te voy a matar!- grito Ventus

-te hare pedazos!- grito Tennessee

-te voy a meter ese monociclo justamente en el cul...-

-Rockaid!- grito Ignos

-que no escupas!- grito Rockaid

-te daré el Papanicolaou- dijo Ignos

-aaaahhhh auxilio, patrulla Harmony, medei, medei, envíen los robots de caza, a la megabase, al imperio celeste, al jefe o a quien sea ayúdenme!- grito el changeling saliendo del estudio seguido de los reales y el fandom que fueron a seguirlo a ver como termina todo esto

-¿que sucederá ahora el Twinos habrá muerto oficialmente?, ¿Sinister obtendrá lo que es suyo por derecho?, ¿cómo es que conoce a mi hermano?, ¿el romance de Rarity y mi carnal acabo completamente?, ¿aspros tendrá suerte ahora que sus enemigos irán por el?, ¿habrá caos?- decía Ember

-como siempre gracias por su apoyo y no olviden dejar sus opiniones en la caja de comentarios ya sean buenos o malos para que así podamos seguir con la saga y llegar a su etapa final- dijo Sweetie Bot

-no vemos hasta la próxima- dijo Ember despidiéndose del fandom –rápido Sweetie Bot quiero ver como pulverizan al robot ninfomano ese y no se te olvide grabar-

-si Paint- decía mientras salían del estudio para ver la masacre que le espera al miembro de la patrulla Harmony


	81. Un mal augurio

**_*Capitulo 81: Un mal augurio_**

La noche continua en el reino de Equestria y en la casa del caballero de la noche Shield Heart sucedió algo inusual e inesperado para Cloudy Coldbreak quien hace poco ella junto con sus secuaces y Starlight Glimmer quien llego para ver el chisme vieron aquella misteriosa yegua que estaba en la estancia de la casa

-Globy Globy!- grito Kaho de la emoción levantándose del sofá

-nooooooooo!- Cloudy grito exasperadamente para Starlight y Pesteblood como Bony era la primera vez que vieron a la yegua crema toda seria, ruda, estricta, cruel.

-mírate Globy Globy, está más linda que nunca- dijo Kaho acercándose a la yegua crema para darle un abrazo

-cuidado no se le acerque!- grito Blueblood

-está firmando su sentencia de muerte- dijo Bony pero para sorpresa de todos Cloudy se quita de ella evitando el abrazo

-no seas tímida ven acá- dijo Kaho pero la yegua crema no se dejaba moviéndose por toda la sala evitando a la yegua perla

-aléjate de mí!- grito Cloudy -en el nombre de toda mi familia ¿qué estás haciendo aquí presidenta Coldbreak?-

-"¿QUIEN ESTA GRITANDO DE ESE MODO?"- decía una voz gritona proveniente del segundo piso -"¿QUIERES DEJAR A TU AMIGOS EN PAZ SHIELD?"-

-NO SOY YO MAMA SOLO ES EN ENCUENTRO CASUAL- respondió Shield -SIGUE HACIENDO LO TUYO-

-BUENAS NOCHES SEÑORA HEART- saludo Starlight Glimmer a la mama de Shield el cual le respondió del mismo modo -tu mama es encantadora, es lindo que vivas con ella-

-jajaja vives con tu madre- dijo Blueblood riéndose –y dicen que yo soy el patético-

-es que no la conoces también como yo- dijo Shield con melancolía -además ella vive conmigo que es diferente, esta casa aguanta más su peso que la otra-

-jajajaja-

-cállate Blueblood!- grito Shield

-SHIELD NO LES VAS A OFRECER NADA A TU AMIGUITOS!- grito la señora Heart -"HAY GALLETAS Y JUGO"-

-AHORA NO MAMA, QUE ESTE NO ES EL MOMENTO- grito el pony terrenal

-a mí me gustaría-

-espérate un momento y ahorita te las traigo- dijo Shield a Starlight viendo aquella reunión extraña

-pues... ¿cómo decírtelo?, fui al castillo Coldbreak a unos negocios y Celsius me dijo que regresaste a tu trabajo y bueno... tenía deseos de verte así que tome el primer vuelo y vine enseguida-

-jajaja- Shield estaba riéndose viendo ese momento solo para recibir un azote por parte de su ex prometida -¿yo que hice?-

-sucia sabandija, ¿tu sabias todo esto verdad?- grito ella toda furiosa sin soltar su azote

-yo solo recibí el telegrama de que vendría, es todo- dijo Shield atrás de Glimmer usándola como escudo

-a ver a ver un momento, alguien me podría explicar ¿qué está pasando?, ¿por qué no entiendo ni pio?- dijo Starlight

-tampoco yo- dijo Bony

-yo menos y eso que soy el más listo de todos ustedes- dijo Blueblood solo para recibir una azotada cayendo al suelo

-¿qué te he dicho de mentir?- dijo Cloudy

-que mentir es malo- dijo el príncipe lloriqueando de dolor

-no has cambiado nada Globy Globy- dijo Kaho viendo ese momento dándole el abrazo -por eso te quiero tanto-

-deja de llamarme así y apártate de mí que me sofocas- dijo Cloudy intentando escapar

-ya en serio ¿quién es ella Shield?- pregunto Starlight muy confundida así que Shield decidió explicarle

-esta es la mamacita linda de la que te hable en el castillo Coldbreak- dijo Shield

-entonces, ¿ella es su...?-

-tutora, bueno yo le digo senpai- dijo Shield sonriéndole

-¿senpai?- pregunto Starlight Glimmer con unos signos de interrogación en la cabeza

-son como una especie de tutora- explico Bony

-soy la presidenta Coldbreak, pero pueden llamarme Ka…-

-a nadie le interesa tu presentación e historia de tu vida, como si estos tontos lo fueran a entender- grito Cloudy interrumpiendo a la yegua

-está bien oye no tienes por qué ponerte así, en fin les hare un resumen rápido y he cuidado a Cloudy desde que estaba del tamaño de esta niña- dijo Kaho refiriéndose el tamaño de Bony -era tan adorable-

-¿no eres algo joven para ser senpai, digo su tutora?- pregunto Bony acercándose a ella para interrogarla

-sí, ¿hay algún problema en eso?- dijo la presidenta guiñándole el ojo a la potranca el cual ella le sonrió al mismo tiempo pasaba sus casco izquierdo en la mejilla de la nena

-ninguno- dijo Bony sonrojándose –es tan linda- sintiendo el afecto

-no sabía que Cloudy tuviera una tutora- susurro Starlight a Shield

-y se ve que tiene cerebro- dijo Blueblood observándola bien – (y cuerpazo)- decían en su mente

-y no solo la presidenta Coldbreak es una de las yeguas más inteligentes, es también la más bella de todo el mundo- dijo Tachion apareciéndose atrás de los ponys asustándose ellos

-¿y esta criatura de dónde salió?- pregunto Blueblood al ver por primera vez a la vulpina

-estuve a sus espaldas todo el tiempo, pero nunca me vieron puesto que vieron la belleza de la presidenta- dijo Tachion -y no los culpo ella es una de las yeguas millonarias con unos gustos refinados, practica piano, baile, le fascina la lectura, la cocina, es experta en montar dragones, tiro con arco, le encanta armar cosas de ingeniera, pero sobre todo no podíamos faltar su fascinación por la ciencia y la magia- explico la zorra suspirando alegremente -tanto como machos y como hembras han intentado cortejarla pero ninguno ha podido coger su pesuña-

-Tachion- dijo Sinister sonrojada por lo que decía

-órale eso no lo sabía- dijo Starlight

-¿con que millonaria?- dijo Blueblood interesado en ella solo para recibir otro golpe por parte de la yegua crema haciéndole caras de "aléjate de ella"

-debes sentirte muy orgullosa de ella Cloudy- dijo Bony

-estoy tan feliz por ti Globy, que hayas vuelto a tu trabajo- dijo Kaho limpiándose las lágrimas con un trapo –creces tan rápido-

-no quieras pasarte de lista conmigo presidenta, tu solo estas aquí para joderme la vida como siempre- dijo Cloudy amenazándola con su azote

-eso no es verdad, sabes que nunca he querido lastimarte- dijo Kaho bajándole el azote moviéndose para otra dirección pero la yegua crema no dejaba de verla tan amenazante -no me pongas esa cara que me espantas-

-es que es la única que tiene- dijo Glimmer solo para ser golpeada por ella -carajo duele- dijo la yegua adolorida en su lomo

-¿no me digas que aun sigues molesta por lo de tu matrimonio con Heart?- comento Kaho dando un silencio incomodo en el grupo

-lo arruinaste por meter tu narices en mis asuntos- dijo Cloudy

-oigan… ¿quién quiere jugo y gall...?- no termino lo que decía Shield ya que Cloudy le dio lo suyo cayendo al suelo

-yo iré por ellas- dijo Tachion yendo a la cocina

-no es que quería meterme- decía Sinister chocando sus pesuñas -digo va a pasar toda su vida contigo, tenía que asegurarme que era un buen tipo-

-tu nunca estabas de acuerdo en todo esto!- Grito Cloudy -le pagaste para que se alejara de mí!-

-¿te pagaron para que te alejaras de ella?, que pichicato- dijo Blueblood decepcionado del caballero

-no tienes vergüenza- dijo Bony

-con razón te odia- dijo Starlight mirando con decepción al pony blanco

-"¿COMO ESTA ESO DE QUE TE PAGARON PARA QUE ABANDONARAS A TU MUJER SHIELD?"- grito su madre

-por el amor de dios- dijo Shield

-"¿Y DONDE ESTA EL DINERO JOVENCITO?"-

-LO GASTE TODO EN TU LIPO Y HUBIERA FUNCIONADO SI NO TE HUBIERAS COMIDO TODA LA GRASA QUE TE SACARON- grito Shield

-ok lo admito, si le pague a Heart para que se alejara de ti, lo hice por tu bien, digo velo vive con su madre ya bastante infierno tiene que soportar como para que te metieras en su vida- dijo la yegua crema

-ella vive conmigo- dijo Shield solo para ser golpeado por parte de Cloudy

-pero admítelo, tú te ibas a casar con el solo para joderme, querías alejarte de mí- dijo Kaho

-claro que me iba a alejarme de ti, si tú nunca estabas, te volviste igual que mi madre nunca me prestaba atención para nada y siempre estaba fuera en su trabajo-

-no mientas Globy Globy, querías irte solo porque no me querías dar tu respuesta- dijo Kaho

-eso no tiene nada que ver con esto- dijo Cloudy mientras seguían discutiendo ambas yeguas

-les digo algo… es la primera vez que veo a Cloudy reaccionar de esa manera frente a esa mujer- dijo Bony acercándose al grupo

-se puede ver al instante que se conocen bien - dijo Starlight

En el club nocturno Birds of Prey que se inauguró en el Imperio de Cristal

-no pierdas la vista Shining, en cualquier momento nos atacaran puedo sentirlo- dijo Cadence observando por dentro el lugar el cual se veía genial pisos de cristal, mesas bien decoradas a su alrededor, plantas exóticas por todo el lugar con varios pájaros exóticos volando por el lugar, había bar exclusivo para los clientes pista de baile junto con escenario donde cantaban las estrellas famosos como Zaphire Shore

-bravo Zaphire bravo quedaste divina- dijo Arpeggio portando un esmoquin llegando ante ella en su jaula móvil

-muchas gracias señor Arpeggio- decía ella -gracias por invitarme a tu club-

-denle un aplauso!- decía el loro haciendo que los ponys aplaudían

-canta re bien esa yegua- dijo Shining aplaudiéndole y silbando como loco

-oye no te desconcentres- dijo Cadence -yo canto mejor que ella-

-es agradable saber que todos los ponys de cristal estén aquí, me siento honrado en que hayan venido- dijo Arpeggio -en especial sus gobernantes la princesa Cadence y su esposo Shining Armor- un reflector ilumina a los príncipes recibiendo los aplausos de sus súbditos

-me alegra que lo disfruten- dijo Cadence sonriéndoles luego de unas palabras del dueño del lugar los ponys se encontraban disfrutando las noches de sus vidas con música, baile y por su puesto el alma de la fiesta el alcohol

-ya probaste estas bebidas están rebuenos- dijo Shining -y la comida para chuparse las pesuñas-

-me sorprende que no nos hayan envenenado- dijo Cadence probando el bocado degustándolo

-¿se divierten altezas?- dijo Arpeggio llegando

-si- dijo Cadence con seriedad

-la música está muy romántica, porque no se levantan y bailan hasta desmayarse- dijo el loro

-no te pases de listo loro- dijo Shining -algo estas tramando y lo voy a investigar tan pronto cuando pida otra bebida- decía pidiéndole a unas hermosas grifos con una camisa blanca con moño rojo chaleco y minifaldas negro con medias del mismo color bien ajustados la atendían

-pues parece que su amigo el encristalizador se divierte bastante- dijo Arpeggio volteando a ver los príncipes en otra mesa

-y es por eso que estoy probando un hechizo que sirva para poder viajar a otras dimensiones como lo hizo Star Swirl en el pasado y su espejo- dijo Sunburts frente a cinco yeguas de cristal escuchando sus anécdotas -gracias a eso obtuve uno de mis títulos- decía el a la vez que bebía

-es increíble- dijo la primer yegua

-ser encristalizador parase difícil y yo que pensé aburridos- dijo la segunda

-y no solo eso, con esa barba de chivo se ve tan lindo- dijo la tercera

-¿hay una vacante para encristalizadora?- dijo la cuarta yegua sonrojando al unicornio mostaza

-yo lo vi primero- dijo la quinta peleándose con la cuarta

-es mío-

-no mío-

-calma chicas hay suficiente Sunburts para todas- decía el unicornio pasado de copas llevándoselas a la pista de baile comenzando a bailar mientras las yeguas gritaban su nombre

-miren a ese pony, como quisiera ser soltero para estar con todas esas nenorras- dijo Shining provocando que la princesa de cristal comenzara a verlo feo -pero estoy muy feliz de estar casado contigo mi amor, te amo- decía sonriendo

-vamos príncipes relájense, diviértanse es su noche… es mas- Arpeggio llama a una de las meseras pidiéndole algo yéndose para luego regresar con una botella el cual tenía una cobra dentro -esta va por mi cuenta-

-¿porque tiene una cobra dentro?- pregunto Cadence asqueada al ver la serpiente dentro de la botella

-este es una bebida muy especial, es mejor que la sidra de los Apple, hecho en el Valle del Fin donde las criaturas feas y desagradable viven ahí, pero su tierra es fértil y rica en minerales, es cierto que la cobra es una de las víboras más letales del planeta capaz de matar a un elefante pero con los ingredientes perfectos se puede crear algo maravilloso como en el caso de esta botella que cuesta una fortuna, solo los que saben de bebidas han llegado a probar este manjar y vivieron para contarlo-

-¿y cómo se llama la bebida?- pregunto Shining

-Veneno de Cobra- dijo Arpeggio diciéndole a la mesera que le sirviera poniendo aquel liquido transparente en un vasito -es bueno para el corazón, adelante beban- decía tomándosela el loro dándoles confianza solo para recibir un escalofrió

-supongo que tienes razón, he estado un poco tensa pensando que me atacarías por la espalda como la rata que eres- dijo Cadence haciendo reír al loro

-jajaja hay princesa usted y sus chistes- dijo Arpeggio mientras la empleada le servía mas -¿en verdad me cree capaz de hacer eso?, no me conteste, pero ya he cambiado, a su salud por ustedes y por mi club-

-salud cita- dijo Cadence bebiendo el vaso como su esposo -no está mal-

-me sabe a jugo de pepino- dijo Shining pero en eso sus pupilas tanto como las de Shining y su esposa se dilataron comenzando a reírse como bobos -¿desde cuando tienes hermanas gemelas Cadence?-

-¿y tú desde cuando tienes alas?- dijo Cadence viendo a su esposo con alas

-aunque claro que al beberlo… el único efecto secundario es que si no son bebedores profesionales...- los esposos vieron a Arpeggio como un enorme y gigantesco águila calva y a la mesera como un basilisco -los hace alucinar un poco, bon vojage- al decir eso los esposos caen en un abismo de colores vivos y locos pasaron sobre ellos comenzando llevándolos a un lugar loco algo así como si estuvieran en la dimensión de Discord

-cósmico…- decía Shining y Cadence al mismo tiempo yéndose a un viaje astral extraño y loco

Luego de una pequeña discusión entre estas dos mujeres ambas estaban sentadas en el sofá separadas, Cloudy no miraba a Kaho durante todo el rato mientras que los demás comían de las galletas y jugo que trajo la vulpina escuchando los gritos de Shield y su madre

-"QUIERO COMER"- grito la mama de Shield

-YA SABES LAS REGLAS, NADA DE BOCADILLOS NOCTURNOS DESPUES DE LA MEDIA NOCHE- grito Shield

-"VAS A MATAR A TU MADRE UN DIA DE ESTOS"-

-NADA MAS ASEGURATE DE NO DESTRUIR MI CASA QUE TODAVIA NO TERMINO DE PAGAR EL OYO QUE LE HICISTE LA ULTIMA VEZ- grito Shield

-"¿ASI ES COMO TRATAS A TU MADRE?, ME DEJAS SIN COMIDA Y SIN DINERO Y CON LOS INSECTOS APARECIENDOSE EN MI RECAMARA"-

-SE APARECEN POR QUE ERES SU REINA- grito el caballero de la noche –perdón que escuchen esto amigos, es que mi mama es tan insoportable-

-te entiendo, pero no son tan insoportables como mis tías… digo como fastidian- dijo Blueblood bebiendo su jugo -no hagas esto, no hagas lo otro- decía imitándolas

-yo pienso que es algo muy tierno al recibir a una madre en las puertas de tu casa después de todo lo que hizo por ti- comento Bony comiendo una galleta

-desde que mi papa nos abandonó me volví el hombre de la casa y siempre estuve a su cuidado- dijo Shield

-para ser un bobo no eres tan mal hombre- dijo Starlight haciéndole un cumplido al caballero mientras comía una galleta

-opino lo mismo, al verlos a ustedes dos se ve que hay una chispa de cariño con cada grito que se dan, así como la presidenta y Cloudy- dijo la vulpina

-cállate Tachion- dijo Cloudy sonrojada sin ver al grupo mientras Kaho bebía su jugo tranquilamente sin decirse ni una palabra, así que Starlight inicia una nueva conversación

-y dígame presidenta, ¿qué piensa hacer durante su estadía?- pregunto Starlight

-pues yo... quería ver si podía hablar con sus gobernantes- dijo Kaho

-a mis tías ¿para que si se puede saber?- pregunto Blueblood sin interés alguno

-pues... no es por ofender pero... es algo personal- dijo la hermosa pony color perla un poco apenada -aunque no sé si puedan ayudarme-

-eso depende de lo que quiera- dijo Starlight

-es que yo... yo... busco... a alguien-

-¿a quién?- pregunto Shield

-un amigo- dijo Kaho

-tú no tienes amigos- comento Cloudy volteándola a ver ya que le intereso un poco el tema -nunca tuviste amigos-

-¿y que me dices de Tachion?- comento Kaho

-tu asistente no cuenta, solo trabaja como esclava para vivir como todo empleado de tu compañía- dijo Cloudy

-oye que grosera aaaahhh- al decir eso Glimmer fue golpeada por Cloudy en señal de "no te metas en donde no te llaman"

-yo adoro estar con la presidenta- dijo Tachion muy risueña

-para que lo sepas Globy Globy tuve un amigo- dijo ella sonriéndole un poco -pero no lo volví a ver en mucho tiempo, lo último que supe es que estaba en este lugar- decía tristemente

-presidenta una pregunta- dijo Bony alzando la pesuña izquierda

-¿dime Bony?- pregunto Kaho

-¿por qué llama Globy Globy a Cloudy?-

-porque tiene cara de Globy Globy- respondió Kaho sin entender nada Bony

-si claro- dijo la potranca color hueso susurrándole algo a Blueblood -¿que es un Globy Globy?- pero él le responde ni idea

-pues si quiere ver a mis tías con mucho gusto podría organizarte una cita con ellas- dijo Blueblood amablemente

-¿en serio?- dijo Kaho

-por mí no hay problema, es bueno ayudar a las yeguas, en especial a una muy linda como tú- dijo el príncipe mientras Cloudy le daba unos tics en el ojo derecho

-gracias- dijo Kaho sonriente

-estamos muy agradecido- dijo Tachion reverenciándolo

-pero como puede ver es muy noche, ¿qué le parece si le hago la cita mañana?- dijo Blueblood

-claro muchísimas gracias- dijo Kaho -en ese caso Tachion y yo buscaremos un hotel para pasar la noche y...-

-presidenta por favor ¿qué clase de hombre seria yo si la dejo irse a un hotel?, puede pasar la noche en mi casa- dijo Blueblood

-¿es en serio?- dijeron Shield y Starlight al mismo tiempo

-no te atrevas- decía Cloudy con una mirada amenazadora

-Cloudy no seas así, tu nos enseñaste a que debemos ser buenos con la gente y eso es lo que estamos haciendo- dijo Bony

-cualquier amiga de Cloudy es amigo nuestro- dijo Blueblood

-no quiero serles una molestia- dijo Kaho mientras los ponys miraban con enojo a Cloudy gruñendo como siempre así que se voltea a otro lado diciendo lo siguiente

-por mí no hay problema, has lo que quieras- dijo Cloudy admitiendo a Kaho a que pase la noche con los de la realeza

-Globy Globy eres tan adorable- dijo Kaho dándole un sorpresivo abrazo

-no te me pegues- dijo la unicornio crema alejándose de ella, pero no podía en su mente decía una cosa -(me las vas a pagar Blueblood)-

-¿si te das cuenta que acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte?- dijo Starlight

-di lo que quieras, pero verle la cara a Cloudy no tiene precio- dijo el príncipe malvadamente

-te mandara al infierno- dijo Starlight

-mi vida ya es un infierno, ya no puede empeorar más- dijo Blueblood

-"ALGUIEN DIJO EMPANADAS"- grito la mama de Shield

-te entiendo perfectamente- dijo Shield levantándose de su lugar -QUE EMPANADAS NI QUE NADA YA VETE A DORMIR VIEJA LOCA- decía mientras Glimmer no dejaba de reírse

Ya muy pasada la noche en la casa de Blueblood, en la habitación de la consejera que era amplia grande y de lujo

-para empezar con la pesuña izquierda fue una linda noche- dijo Kaho con una sudadera blanca de dormir y Cloudy con una playera rosada quien esta estaba tratando de dormir -aunque es una lástima que haya acabado y la mama de Heart pidió que le diera un masaje de pesuña-

-(no puedo creer que tenga que dormir con ella, Blueblood esta vez sí que te pasaste… juro que te convertiré en yegua maldito)- dijo Cloudy pensativa de espaldas intentando dormir pero Kaho seguía hable y hable

-¿crees que Tachion esté bien?, ¿qué duerma con tu amiga Bony?-

-estarán bien, Bony se hace amigas de todos, una vez se hizo amigo del repartidor de pizzas en cinco minutos en la puerta de la casa- dijo Cloudy

-me recuerda a ti- dijo Sinister -eras una niña muy alegre y tímida, ¿recuerdas cuando dormíamos juntas ya que llovía fuertemente y tú asustada por los relámpagos venias a mi cuarto?-

-eso fue hace tiempo, ahora soy fría como mi corazón- dijo Cloudy

-eso no es cierto, tu seguirás siendo la chica dulce para mí- dijo Kaho mirándola -a pesar de no recibir tu respuesta-

-ya duérmete- dijo Cloudy furiosa por ese comentario evitando mirarla poniéndose la almohada en la cabeza para no oírla

-aun así, me siento feliz de estar aquí contigo esta noche- dijo Kaho sonriéndole dulcemente -Globy Globy- dejando en silencio a la unicornio crema

-duerme, que tenemos mucho que hacer en la mañana- eso fue lo único que dijo ella

-si… que descanses- dijo Kaho después de unos minutos la yegua perla se durmió haciendo que Cloudy volteara a verla solo por unos segundos volviendo a recostarse como estaba solo para soltar una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que se sonrojaba para luego dormirse

En otra parte de Canterlot ciertos marinos caminaban hacia su casa

-estúpida Saturn, estúpido Logan, estúpido trabajo- dijo Gibson caminando furioso con su hermana -estoy harto de todos, ojala se mueran todos esos pend...-

-Gibson por favor- dijo Nova calmándolo pero no podía, la ira había cegado por completo al terror marino

-no me calmare Nova, quiero mi venganza- dijo Gibson gritándole -quiero a ese unicornio muerto- la hermana intentaba consolarlo pero no sabía cómo ya que todos sus planes se vinieron abajo continuando con su camino

-Gibson vas en la dirección equivocada- decía Nova

-iré a otra parte, no me esperes- eso fue lo único que dijo el terror dejando a su hermana preocupada

-Gibson…- la yegua tenía la cabeza abajo yéndose a la casa fracasando completamente

-ese unicornio debe pagar, me arruino mi vida, me arruino mi sueños, ¿porque nadie me entiende?- decía Gibson dando vuelta a una esquina chocando con una figura encapuchada de color café el cual llevaba un carrito con latas tirando tanto a la figura misteriosa como el carrito con latas

-por dios mil disculpes- dijo Gibson intentando ayudar a la criatura que tumbo pero para sorpresa de este aquella figura le inyecta una jeringa con un líquido transparente en el brazo comenzando a sentirse débil, dando entender que le dieron un somnífero para dormir

-descuida marino- dijo la figura quitándose la capucha rebelándose que era un jabalí pero no uno cualquiera era Borsky

-maldito- Gibson saco sus garras queriendo atacarlo pero un rinoceronte le llega por atrás golpeándole la nuca con un martillo dejándolo noqueado completamente

-lo tenía bajo control- dijo Borsky quitándose las ropas sucias que tenía poniéndoselas al unicornio para que no lo vieran envolviéndolo -no era necesario usar la violencia-

-relájate aún vive… por ahora, hasta que el patrón decida qué hacer con el- dijo Dryhorn tomando al pony con sus brazos echándolo al carrito de latas

-nuestro jefecito chulo se pondrá feliz por eso- dijo el jabalí yéndose con su compañero de la escena del crimen

La mañana siguiente en el cuartel general de los reales

-princesa ¿qué sucede?- dijo Ventus llegando con todo el grupo -¿cuál es la situ... a... cion?- decía el Pegaso rojo callándose por completo

-finalmente las ratas criminales han llegado- dijo Blossom Cero sentada en un sofá con la princesa Celestia a un lado caminando en círculos con un poco de preocupación

-¿qué hace esa yegua aquí?- comento Brodek enojado con la comandante

-nos llamó… ¿que no recuerdas?-

-habla de la comandante Rockaid- dijo Mapache dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza cosa que le dolió bastante

-¿princesa que ocurre?- pregunto Tennessee

-pasa que fueron llamados y no fue Celestia quien los invoco- dijo Blossom tranquilamente leyendo una revista

-entonces ¿quién nos llamó?- pregunto Paint

-yo por supuesto- dijo el fiscal general Logan presentándose como si nada ante el grupo

-¿y ese zorro de dónde salió?- pregunto Alex mirándolo por primera vez como la mayoría

-es el zorro que calmo a Gibson- dijo Ember -¿qué hace aquí?- Celestia quería hablar pero Blossom se le adelanto

-pasa que el fiscal general Logan quiere conocerlos a fondo- decía la pony hada con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro

-sabía que debía haberme quedado a escuchar los gritos de mi mama el día de hoy- comento Shield

En el Imperio de Cristal

-aaahhhhhh!- un grito se escuchó en el Castillo de Cristal

-¿mi amor?- dijo Shining despertándose del suelo de su habitación luego de aquella noche en el club nocturno con una cruda y resaca en la cabeza, cabello alborotado con barba -¿qué sucede?-

-mis tarjetas no están!- grito Cadence del mismo modo que su marido cruda y ojos vidriosos buscando algo en su vestido que se quitó que estaba roto y mordisqueado por alguna extraña razón

-las tarjetas del banco están en la caja fuerte con todas nuestras cosas de gran valor, libres de Cooper- dijo el unicornio levantándose con dificultad

-no hablo de eso, hablo de las tarjetas que me dio el loro ese- dijo Cadence

-¿tus deseos?- dijo Shining sorprendiéndose -las perdiste, deben estar aquí en la habitación-

-las he buscado en toda la habitación- decía ella viendo el desastre que dejo -pero no las hayo, ¿no será acaso que...?-

-condenado loro, esa sucia rata nos robó- dijo Shining maldiciendo, la princesa noto una nota que estaba en la crin del unicornio, la alicornio lo toma con su magia y comienza a leerlo y decía "anoche me divertí mucho con ustedes deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo, fue agradable cumplir sus deseos, estamos a mano atte. El Merobingeano" -¿cómo que cumplió con nuestros deseos?- pregunto Shining leyendo mientras Cadence tenía una cara de wtf

-yo les explicare todo- decía un viejo pony llegando con una bebe alicornio en su lomo con una caja en su brazo derecho

-Skygrey- decían la pareja al unísono, Flurry al verlos voló para abrazar a ambos

-resulta que los dos llegaron muy borrachos anoche, unos robo grifos los llevaron al castillo y después se fueron, estuvieron deambulando completamente idos diciendo tontería y media- explicaba el anciano -hasta el punto que dejaron un desastre en el camino incluyendo la cocina, la sala, las escaleras-

-¿qué le hicimos a las escaleras?- pregunto Shining

-vomitaron en ella- dijo el viejo avergonzando a la pareja

-qué asco- dijo Cadence asqueada

-y para terminar se fueron a sus cuartos haciendo lo que ustedes mejor saben hacer- dijo el viejo

-¿no estarás hablando de...?- decía Cadence chocando los puños pero el viejo no decía nada

-solo diré que nunca antes la había escuchado relinchar de esa manera princesa Cadence- dijo Skygrey dejando muda a Cadence

-en el nombre de Lauren- Cadence tenía la cara roja de vergüenza

-príncipes, no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que hayan hecho en su juventud o lo que hayan experimentado o hicieron con sus amigos, me da igual, les recuerdo que ahora tienen una bebe y como padres deben de dar un gran ejemplo para que en el futuro la pequeña Flurry no cometan los mismos errores que hicieron ustedes-

-lo sentimos anciano- decían los príncipes disculpándose al unísono haciendo reír a la bebe

-hasta la bebe se ríe de sus miserias- dijo Skygrey -y otra cosa cuidado con el veneno de cobra, por mas bueno que sea solo las mentes débiles pueden caer en su efecto secundario-

-¿cómo supiste que?... oh ya veo vomito- dijo Shining oliéndose dándose asco

-¿y esa caja?- pregunto Cadence

-estaba en la entrada, parece que es para ustedes- dijo Skygrey entregándoles la caja tomándola los príncipes para abrirla

-no puede ser, es la mansión de muñecas de hello kitty que quería de niña pero Celestia nunca me la dio, iba a tener una ya que Twilight me la regalo en mi cumpleaños pero se quemó al encender las luces de adentro todos mis muñequitas murieron en el nefasto incendio y luego cambie la colección de mazmorras y ogros de Shining en las cascadas arcoíris sin que lo supiera-

-¿que tú que?- grito Shining furioso por eso

-pero Rockaid me la destruyo, la uso como objeto de prueba para sus inventos- decía lloriqueando ella -está todo ahí los muebles, el vehículo, el guardarropa, es como si estuviera viviendo en una mansión- dijo abrazando con fuerza aquella casa de muñecas

-por Celestia yo tengo la colección de los comics Mike Bluer y de su patrulla Harmony- decía viendo la colección de comics -adoro ese potrillo sobre todo la parte que le hace la vida imposible a ese príncipe con sus bromas, ese príncipe es todo un imbécil- dijo el -ese Silverwolf es un genio aunque ya las nuevas ediciones no sé cómo que le falta algo de drama y realismo-

-bueno quizás ya no tengamos favores del loro pero valió la pena en gastarlos algo que siempre queríamos de niños- dijo Cadence jugando con la casa de muñecas –espera… solo pedimos dos cosas ¿qué otra cosa pedimos anciano?-

-pregúntenle al encristalizador que tienen- dijo el viejo

En la casa del encristalizador

-hay por dios ¿qué paso?- dijo Sunburts despertándose todo crudo con las yeguas del club en su cama dormidas viendo algo que le llamo su atención -por mi madre!- grito el pero rápidamente se calló para no despertar a las chicas levantándose de la cama viendo ahí un astrolabio mecánico hecho de bronce con líneas plateadas con una nota que decía "deseo cumplido" -un astrolabio con voz automática yo siempre he querido unos de esos- dijo el cómo niño chiquito emocionado presionando un botón que había en la base

-"saludos viajero ¿estás listo para buscar los astros?"- dijo la voz de la maquina pero rápidamente Sunburts invoca un escudo rodeándolo para que no haga tanto ruido ya que las yeguas comenzaron a moverse pero vuelven a dormir

-estoy listo- dijo Sunburts saliendo de su habitación con su nuevo regalo sin despertar a las yeguas pero al salir se lleva una gran sorpresa

-hola Sunburts- dijo una yegua lavanda saludándolo

-Starlight!- grito el unicornio mostaza para luego callarse -¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto susurrándole

-¿que no íbamos a ver a Ignos para arreglar su problema ese de la cabeza?- respondía ella -toque la puerta pero no abrías así que me metí por mi cuenta- dijo ella susurrándole

-eso no está bien- dijo el con la voz baja -ya te lo he dicho mil veces que no te metas así a la brava-

-perdón pero me preocupe oye… ¿por qué hablamos así de bajo?- pregunto ella en eso se escucharon unos ruidos en el cuarto de Sunburts -¿que fue eso?-

-nada- dijo el pero comenzaron a escucharse risas dentro de su cuarto

-¿hay alguien ahí adentro?- pregunto ella

-es mi nuevo juguete mira- decía el unicornio mostrándole el astrolabio

-oye esta padre, debió haberte costado una fortuna- dijo Starlight tomándolo para verlo mejor

-sí, sí, si una fortuna vámonos a ayudar a nuestro amigo- dijo Sunburts empujando a Starlight hasta salir de su casa no sin antes ponerse sus atuendos y los hechizos que ocupa y decirle a las mujeres que tenía que la fiesta acabo y que se fueran amablemente

-qué raro creí que Ignos no era tu amigo- dijo Starlight

-hay es que estoy un poco pasado de copas, fui con los príncipes aun club y...-

-se te nota, tienes los ojos rojos, apestas, hueles a... veneno de cobra- comento Starlight olfateándolo

-solo fueron unas copitas así de chiquitas- dijo el unicornio bien apurado

-¿pero y tu regalo?, déjame ponerlo en tu cuarto- decía la unicornio

-te lo regalo, vámonos que tengo hambre y quiero algo picante- dijo Sunburts desapareciendo mágicamente con ella

De vuelta al castillo de cristal

-entonces ese loro nos ganó... ratas- dijo Shining maldiciendo

-yo diría todo lo contrario- dijo el viejo sacando de su traje algo que sorprendió a los príncipes

-¿eso es…?- Cadence no podía creer lo que veía era una tarjeta dorada del club del Merobingeano -una tarjeta de Arpeggio-

-¿pero cómo?- pregunto el príncipe

-digamos que este viejo pony aún tiene trucos bajo la manga- decía Skygrey guardando la tarjeta con un truco de magia haciendo aparecer unos trapeadores y limpiadores dándoselas a los príncipes

-¿y esto?- pregunto Shining

-para que limpien todo el desastre que hicieron- dijo el viejo tomando a la bebe Flurry

-pero, pero- dijo Cadence

-es mejor que lo hagan ahora o no habrá desayuno- dijo Skygrey retirándose con la bebe dejando con caras de wtf a los príncipes

De vuelta al cuartel de los reales en la sala de juntas, los caballeros y princesa estaban sentados en sus respectivas sillas

-su escondite de mala muerte es muy interesante- decía el fiscal Logan luego de haberse dado un breve recorrido, los pisos que componen el lugar y el Arwing que se encontraba abajo en el hangar

-es el Cuartel de los Caballeros Reales- corrigió el Pegaso rojo quien con los reales observaban al extraño kiuby que llego al lugar hace poco

-¿qué tipo de energía usan?- pregunto el zorro husmeando – ¿solar, eléctrica, vapor, cristal o petróleo?-

-ninguna de esas- dijo Rockaid -en este lugar todo funciona con magia-

-¿magia?- pregunto Blossom quien se encontraba sentada en una silla al lado del fiscal

-más abajo de este lugar tenemos un área donde se encuentra la fuente de poder de la base- explico Ember

-un reactor de poder mágico- dijo Rockaid presumido -esa idea fue mía para empezar-

-Ignos tuvo la idea…- corrigió Mapache

-pero yo hice todo el trabajo- dijo el enano

-y él tuvo el trabajo más difícil de todas, asegurarte que no metieras la pata enano tonto- dijo Mapache dándole un coscorrón

-todo el lugar funciona con magia- explico Celestia

-desde los objetos domésticos, hasta el sistema de seguridad y defensa- dijo Tennessee

-incluso el Arwing tiene su propia fuente mágica de poder- dijo Ventus

-energía pura, limpia y renovable que no daña el ambiente- dijo Brodek

-porque nosotros sabemos cuidar nuestro planeta- dijo Ember

-en resumen lo hicieron al modo de cuidad Terragrigia- dijo el zorro

-¿qué tiene que ver la cuidad Terragrigia con esta base?- pregunto Alex

-cuidad Terragrigia funciona de ese modo, salvo que no usamos ponys para que llenen el tanque ¿porque eso es lo que utilizan no?- explico Blossom

-los primeros días fueron así- dijo Rockaid

-los unicornios que llenaban los tanques de energía para llenar al reactor pero al hacerlo, terminaban exhaustos quedando noqueados al instante así que optamos por usar otro tipo de energía mágica- dijo Celestia

-¿qué clase de energía?- comento Logan

-Energía Fozon- dijo Mapache

-¿energía Fozon?- pregunto Blossom – ¿no me digan que es la energía de…?-

-por supuesto- dijo Ember –ya lo sabrán muy pronto queridos seguidores de la historia solo sean pacientes- les decía a su publico

-¿qué tipo de fuente utilizan en esa ciudad?- pregunto Ventus

-Fozon- dijo Blossom

-¿Fozon?- grito Brodek -que copiones-

-ciudad Terragrigia tuvo esa idea en primer lugar- dijo Blossom

-de hecho Terragrigia no tuvo esa idea originalmente… pero eso es otra historia- dijo Logan -cuando visiten la cuidad lo entenderán, claro cuando estén tras las rejas en la bóveda- dijo Logan observándolos

-y dale con eso- dijo Ember -¿porque a diario nos ven como los malos de esta historia si somos los buenos?- decía la unicornio plateada

-si fueran buenos no estarían manchados como el caso del Pegaso rojo- decía logan con un pequeño dado negro el cual al ponerlo en la mesa de cristal comenzaron a salir varias carpetas con los nombres de cada caballero de la realeza

-¿qué es eso?- pregunto Rockaid

-esos son sus expedientes- dijo Logan abriendo la carpeta de Ventus Fast con la punta de sus dedos mostrándose todo los antecedentes del Pegaso en hojas holográficas -Ventus Fast alias Red Demon y uno de los miembros principales de la organización Bloodcrey-

-ex miembro- dijo Ventus

-acusado de asesinato bla bla bla, robo bla bla bla, amenazas bla bla bla y de violación a una tal Spitfire-

-me lleva la fregada- dijo Ventus enojado haciendo reír a los demás –por si no lo sabían todos mis crímenes fueron perdonados por la princesa Celestia-

-por ella, pero el mundo no te ha perdonado, aun sigues manchado- dijo Logan –y aquí dice que tienes ciertos problemas de ira-

-YO NO TENGO PROBLEMAS CON LA IRA- grito Ventus golpeando la mesa

-aquí vamos de nuevo- dijo Celestia tapándose la cara con sus cascos

-estos idiotas son los que me provocan, soy bueno, soy un buen ciudadano- dijo Ventus

-lo que tú digas Ven- dijo Alex –dramático-

-YO NO SOY DRAMATICO... genial ya me escuche como Rarity, no puede ser- dijo sufriendo el Pegaso rojo, el kiuby cerro la carpeta abriendo la del enano el cual salieron miles de hojas como las del Pegaso rojo -Rockaid "explosión" Hunter dime una cosa niño ¿no eres un pariente de Michael Bay?-

-pues Shining me dice que soy un bastardo de ese tipo, pero es no está confirmado y si fuera boom baby, Transformers seria un éxito gracias a mi- dijo Hunter mientras Logan seguía leyendo

-destrucción masiva del imperio con explosiones, lugares en cuarentena con explosiones, dejando sin agua durante un mes la cuidad por otras explosiones, hurto del corazón de cristal y más explosiones-

-era día de los inocentes- dijo Rockaid pero Mapache le metió otro coscorrón

-y tienes una demanda reciente por un tal Buttom Smash, al parecer es víctima del bulling a causa tuya- dijo el zorro

-voy a matar a ese potro…-

-ya cállate- dijo Mapache golpeándolo en la cabeza –deberías controlarte como yo-

-es cierto, tienes un expediente limpio, pero un tal Thunderlane te demando y te lo ensucio-

-¿Thunderlane?- dijo mapache enojándose

-que fuiste agresiva con él y no aceptaste que terminaron su relación- dijo el kiuby leyendo el expediente de mapache -y en este momento me está llegando una demanda por parte de tu primo que eres agresiva con él, irresponsable y lo maltratas, además de… bueno… no puedo decirlo porque no entiendo lo que está escribiendo- todos voltearon y vieron a Rockaid escribiendo en la mesa la demanda

-maldito enano!- grito mapache pero Tennessee la detiene antes de que manchen más su reputación mientras Rockaid se reía

-Brodek D. Saiber- dijo el kiuby mirando al pony verde -la mayoría de tu acusaciones son del gremio, de tus hermanos y de tu sensei, en resumen violencia intrafamiliar-

-maldita familia traicionera- dijo Brodek molesto -que bonita familia, que bonita familia- decía con sarcasmo

-Shield Heart, lo mismo pero con tu madre expulsado de varios restaurantes de lujo y eres el hazme reír de la guardia diurna- dijo Logan

-eso es personal- dijo Shield –y no es mi culpa mi mama es a la que vetan del lugar-

-Alex… ¿qué te puedo decir muchacho?, pelea en treinta bares, falta de respeto a la autoridad y chantajista, ¿cuál es tu excusa?- pregunto logan al mitad demonio

-que no llegue a los treinta y uno bares- dijo Alex como si nada recostado en la silla

-Tennessee del famoso clan de los Cooper, gran familia de maestros ladrones, robos de todo tipo y la mayoría se te acusa de fastidiar al capitán de la guardia real, unas quinientas noventa y nueve veces-

-seiscientas- dijo Cooper

-dijo quinientos noventa y nueve- dijo Blossom sentada al lado del fiscal

-seiscientas… yo sé lo que les digo- dijo Cooper

En el imperio de cristal en el castillo una explosión hubo escuchándose un grito agudo

-Cooooooopeeeeeeeeer!- gritaba Shining

De vuelta a cuartel

-¿oyeron eso?- pregunto Paint

-sí, música para mis oídos- dijo Tennessee

-bien seiscientas- dijo Logan finalizando con Paint el cual de todas las hojas que tenían los reales solo tenía una

-¿eso todo?, no parece nada grave- dijo Paint muy confiada

-estas son las direcciones de los almacenes donde están guardados todos los expedientes de ti y de tu hermano, no pude traerlos todos porque no me cupieron en esta memoria- el zorro quito el dado retirando todo -como pueden ver ustedes no son un equipo, son una bomba de tiempo que no tarda en explotar, no sé qué fue lo que les vio el almirante Broodwind pero a mí no me agrada esto-

-debería de encerrarlos tras unas rejas, ¿creen que esto es divertido?, salir a causar estragos en las calles a jugar a los héroes, ustedes no son héroes son unos vándalos- dijo Blossom

-gracias- dijeron los reales

-Logan si investigaras un poco mejor el asunto veras que estos chicos han hecho cosas increíbles, incluso detuvieron a Galaxy cosa que ninguno de ustedes pudieron hacer- dijo Cel

-y cuando lo encontremos será nuestro- dijo Ventus

-me temo que sus días se acabaron- dijo logan levantándose de su silla -ustedes están fuera del caso Galaxy-

-¿queee?- decían los reales enojándose

-no pueden hacernos esto- dijo Rockaid reclamando como los demás

-claro que podemos, tenemos poder- dijo Blossom -el alterado es nuestro y si ustedes intervienen le caeremos con el peso de la Marine-

-y una vez que atrapemos a esa sabandija seguirán ustedes y su amigo escondido no podrá ayudarlos porque el ya estará pagando su condena a muerte por todo lo que hizo, con permiso- dijo Logan retirándose con Blossom dejando con cara de enojo a los caballeros

-demonios- dijo Alex golpeando la mesa

-calma Alexander- dijo Ember

-¿cómo quieres que me calme?, estos perros nos siguen teniendo en la mira- dijo el mitad demonio -que me llamo Alex-

-hay que verle el lado positivo a todo esto- dijo Ember

-¿cuál es?- pregunto Shield

-si ellos se matan por perseguir al kirin, nos quitaremos un peso de encima- dijo Ember

-es verdad al final saldremos ganando- dijo Rockaid riéndose –me gusta lo que dice ella-

-además dijeron que se ocuparían de Galaxy, pero no dijeron nada acerca de los Gate- dijo Ventus

-es cierto además no olvidemos Arpeggio y Violet, aún siguen afuera- dijo Tennessee

-y Moonside- dijo Mapache

-deberíamos dejarle a la Marine a Galaxy y nosotros nos encargamos de los demás… ¿qué dices Celestia?- pregunto Ember a Celestia quien se quedó meditando

-me parece bien, enseñémosle a la marine que nosotros somos los mejores en este trabajo- dijo Celestia

-¿y qué pasa si nos topamos con Galaxy?- pregunto Rockaid

-no harán nada hasta que lo ordene, va para todos ¿entendido?- dijo Celestia, los caballeros movieron la cabeza en señal de si –es todo por hoy ya saben que hacer-

-a la orden princesa- dijeron los reales finalizando la junta

En el departamento de Ignos alias Blade Beam

-tienes que concentrarte, vamos a retirarte estos demonios sin que te des cuenta- dijo Sunburts con el unicornio Nigth de frente sentados en el suelo con un libro mágico que le dio Starlight Glimmer

-no puede ser, ¿tan bajo he caído?- dijo Ignos sentado como si nada disfrazado como Blade Beam

-solo es temporal, además ese look te queda muy bien Blade Beam- dijo Starlight llamándolo así -el PPT fue una buena opción para ti no es que hayas caído tan bajo-

-no es por el programa Starlight, lo digo porque ahora estoy siendo ayudado por el cristalizador, definitivamente es el peor día de mi vida- dijo Blade molestando un poco a Sunburts

-ni creas, que tampoco me gusta mucho ayudarte- dijo Sunburts -hago esto por Starlight que se preocupa por ti-

-¿y no era más fácil traerme otra clase de ayuda?- pregunto Blade Beam

-Sunburts sabe lo que hace- dijo Starlight quien estaba en la silla de jardín jugando con el regalo de Sunburts su astrolabio -relájate Nigth-

-está bien, lo hare- dijo Beam cerrando los ojos relajándose mientras Sunburts comenzó a leer el libro pronunciando unas palabras en polaco mientras el cuerno de cristalizador brillaba saliendo un hilo mágico que se conectó con el cuerno de Beam mientras sus ojos comenzaron a brillar en blanco

-vaya- Sunburts entro a la cabeza de Nigth un lugar donde el cielo estaba estrellado -ahora entiendo el por qué te dicen siempre que andas en la luna- decía riéndose sin dejar de ver el entorno mientras caminaba en lo que parecía ser una luna debido al suelo en el que se encontraba

-"¿todo está bien Sunburts?"- decía la voz de Starlight

-estoy bien deberías venir a ver esto- dijo Sunburts

-"deja de bobear y repara su cabeza ahora"- dijo Starlight

-pero Starlight aquí no hay nada- dijo Sunburts pero en eso una pata esquelética surge apretando la pata derecha del unicornio asustándolo saliendo de ahí un zombie mientras el lugar se oscurecía por completo

-me mataste- decía la zombie que era hembra mientras otros comenzaron a salir Sunburts intento escapar pero los ponys lo agarraron

-aaaahhhhhrrgg- grito con fuerza el pony tratando de escapar

-"Sunburts ¿qué pasa?"- grito Starlight

-váyanse!- grito Sunburts viendo como un unicornio azul se acercaba a el -Ignos ayúdame- decía reconociéndolo mientras los muertos lo jalaban de vuelta a la tierra pero el unicornio azul no le hizo caso –Ignos!- grito el pero en eso aquella figura del unicornio le sonrió malvadamente haciéndose más grande larguirucho y bizarro con garras y colmillos mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente -¿qué demonios?-

-esta cabeza es miaaaaa!- grito aquel Ignos bizarro mientras los muertos se tragaron a Sunburts quien rápidamente salió de la cabeza del unicornio cayendo al suelo agitado

-Sunburts!- grito Starlight socorriéndolo quien estaba respirando muy apresuradamente yéndose a la cocina dándole un jarrón con agua -bebe esto rápido- el unicornio no dijo nada y obedeció bebiendo rápidamente comenzando a relajarse mientras Blade despertaba de su sueño

-¿y bien?- pregunto el

-parece que no funciono- dijo Starlight viendo como Sunburts seguía bebiendo agua, luego de unos minutos

-¿qué paso adentro?- pregunto Starlight

-no lo sé, algo horrible hay en tu cabeza que me saco enseguida- dijo el unicornio mostaza -una versión horrible de ti me saco a patadas-

-eso quiere decir que no le agradaste- dijo Beam

-entonces ¿podemos ayudarlo?, ¿sí o no?- pregunto Starlight

-no lo sé, en mi vida jamás había visto algo como esto antes, esa sensación fue abrumadora que sentí que me dejaba sin aliento- dijo el unicornio mostaza -buscare el hechizo adecuado para ayudarlo, no me voy a rendir- dijo el unicornio mostaza con determinación

-hurra- dijo Beam como si nada

-solo te pido una cosa a cambio- dijo Sunburts

-dinero no tengo- dijo Beam

-no quiero tu dinero- dijo el unicornio mostaza

-¿entonces qué quieres?- pregunto el unicornio gris

-quiero respeto y un gracias de vez en cuando, tú no sabes lo difícil que es mi trabajo y tener que soportar tus malditas burlas- le grito

-pero yo siempre he respetado a los en cristalizadores- dijo Blade Beam sorprendiendo a Sunburts

-¿en serio?- decía el emocionado

-sí, solo digo que son una bola de mediocres que no sirven para nada y solo están ofendiendo a los profesionales los que tienen títulos de verdad- al decir eso Beam, Sunburts cayó al suelo estilo anime mientras Starlight reía en silencio mientras alguien entraba al departamento escuchando eso ultimo

-yo que tu mejor aceptara eso, créeme es mejor que lo que me dice a mí- dijo Ventus quien llego con Reyzord

-ven, Reyzord- dijo Starlight saludándolos

-no sabía que tendrías visitas Nigth o perdón quise decir Blade Beam- se corrigió el Pegaso rojo mientras el perro saludaba al unicornio -¿qué hacen?-

-tratando de ayudar a Beam con su cabeza- dijo Starlight

-no encontraran nada, siempre está en la Luna- dijo Ventus provocando que el unicornio lo viera feo

-eso está confirmado- dijo el unicornio mostaza

-¿qué haces aquí Fast?- preguntaba el testigo protegido

-pues estábamos buscando el paradero de Rarity las chicas la siguen buscando, así que Reyzord me guio hasta aquí- dijo Ventus

-¿Rarity estuvo aquí?- pregunto Starlight sorprendida por lo que decía con un poco de preocupación en su cara

-sí estuvo aquí- dijo Beam

-entonces… ¿es cierto lo que me dijo Cadence?, ¿que tú y ella andan…?- dijo Sunburts chocando cascos

-me friendzoneo- dijo Beam

-hay siento escuchar eso Beam- dijo Starlight dándole un reconfortante abrazo a la vez que ponía una cara de "menos mal aún tengo esperanzas con el"

-looser- dijo Sunburts en tono burlón

-me dijo que no es la persona especial que busco y que siguiera buscando, pero seguimos siendo amigos eso es lo importante- dijo Blade Beam

-guau-

-el perro tiene razón en algo, mientras que no te diga que te ve como un hermano todo está bien aún tienes esperanza- dijo Ventus -si te dice que te ve como hermano entonces ya valiste-

-está bien Beam ya encontraras a alguien mejor comooooo- decía ella apuntándose así misma pero el unicornio gris no capto la idea

-Starlight no soy guey y si lo fuera Ventus no es mi tipo-

-ni que estuviera tan desesperado como para andar con un idiota como tú- dijo Ventus dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza para después sacar algo de su cazadora -ten te traje esto-

-aaawww es mi caja de tesoros- decía Beam tomando un cofre de madera encadenada con un candado de código brotándole unas lágrimas en sus ojos –creí que la había perdido-

-creí que todas sus cosas fueron destruidas por el terror marino- comento Sunburts

-no todo, Reyzord me entrego esta caja hace poco y bueno la vi... y estaba algo sucia... así que decidí traértela- dijo Ventus

-guau-

-como si me interesara ver lo que hay en su cochina caja- grito Ventus -como sea me voy ahí se ven- decía el Pegaso rojo saliendo

-oye me muestras lo que tiene adentro- pregunto Starlight muy curiosa -por fis si- decía haciéndole ojitos

-si por que no, digo después de todo tú me ayudaste a volver es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti- dijo Ignos rompiendo la cadena ya que era falsa y tenía un broche abriendo la caja dándole emoción a la yegua lavanda

-¿que haya dentro?- pregunto Ventus llegando como bala

-¿que no te habías ido?- pregunto Sunburts

-no tengo nada que hacer, así que decidí quedarme un rato a patrullar el edificio- dijo Ventus

-guau-

-cállate Reyzord- grito Ventus a la vez que Ignos mostro lo que tenía adentro

-mis tesoros- dijo Ignos sacando lo que había dentro -mi patata con la forma de la cabeza de wolverine aunque al verlo bien se parece mucho a Spike- decía enseñándole la patata con la cara del dragón

-que perturbador- dijo Ventus

-mi colección de caracolas- decía el unicornio con cuatro caracolas -mi semilla mágica que me hará crecer mi árbol de diamantes-

-eso es un tornillo- dijo Sunburts

-eso es lo que tú crees pero no es así, esta es una semilla mágica que me dará un árbol de diamantes- decía Beam

-¿quién te dijo esa tontería?- pregunto Glimmer

-Paint me lo regalo, me dijo que cuidara de ella que cuando encuentre un lugar sagrado lo plantare y brotara el árbol- decía el testigo -mi herradura para pensar que también me lo dio mi hermana y me dice que cuando tenga una idea atascada me golpe con ella en la cabeza para que la idea fluya como el vino-

-tienes una hermana increíble- dijo Ventus con sarcasmo

-¿verdad que si?- dijo Beam feliz por eso, y esto mis queridos seguidores es una de muchas razones por la cual Ignos es un completo estúpido

-qué bueno que no tengo una hermana como ella- dijo Sunburts mientras Glimmer lo callaba

-veamos ¿que más tengo?, mi moneda que me encontré en la calle- dijo enseñándolo el cual era una moneda de cobre

-y mira tiene a dos ponys juntos en la misma cara- dijo Starlight

-una moneda mal fabricada esto no se ve todos los días- dijo Ventus viéndolo –tiene a dos ponys impresos-

-guau-

-es cierto Reyzord parece como si se estuvieran besándose- dijo Sunburts

-el de la derecha como que lo ama pero el de la izquierda solamente experimenta con el- dijo Beam

-te doy esta gema por la moneda- dijo Ventus así que Ignos acepta el trato y le da la moneda a Ventus guardándola en su cazadora

-mi figurilla de acción de He-Horse... por el poder de greaskull...- gritaba Blade

-yo tengo el poder- completo la frase Ventus chocando casco con el sorprendiendo a la banda -que... yo si tuve infancia antes de que me la quitaran- dijo el mirando otro lado disimuladamente para que no lo vieron con la cara de tristeza

-mis canicas ojo de gato- dijo Beam continuando con su búsqueda -la tarjeta del médico al que tenía que ir por si me tragaba las canicas-

-¿que...?- Starlight quería decir algo pero estaba emocionada al verlo por primera vez feliz en mucho tiempo así que decidió pasarlo

-yo te lo completo… que bruto- dijo Sunburts arruinando el momento de la yegua

-re bruto- dijo Ventus

-mi orden de restricción autografiado nada más y nada menos que Poneven Spilberg- dijo Beam

-¿por dios que hiciste?- pregunto Sunburts

-me perdí una vez y termine en su estudios y la poli me encerró por que libere a ciertas criaturitas muy graciosas del tanque de agua causando estragos, me liberaron siempre y cuando no me acercara los estudios a más de cincuenta metros, me divertí con esas criaturas- decía el unicornio -mi tren de juguete- dijo enseñándole el pequeño ferrocarril -Skygrey me lo regalo en mi cuarto cumpleaños, mi explota inodoros- decía sacando un barreno de fuegos artificiales -me trae buenos recuerdos-

-¿explota inodoros?- pregunto Glimmer

-guau-

-tienes razón mejor me callo- dijo Starlight

-me pregunto si todavía sirve, hacia maravillas con este bebe-

-ni se te ocurra lo que pienses hacer Nigth digo Beam- advirtió el Pegaso rojo viendo en la caja -como esperaba solo tienes basura, salvo la moneda y la orden- en eso ve algo que le llamo la atención una cajita negra tomándolo con su pata abriéndolo al instante viendo ahí la argolla de compromiso dorado con una estrellas alrededor de ella -esto si es un tesoro-

-whooaaaoo- dijo Sunburts -Ventus encontraste un anillo mahakala-

-¿mahakala?- pregunto Starlight

-se pueden estirar transformándose desde anillo a tiara pulsera o collar, según el portador que lo lleve- explico Beam, Ventus lo experimenta tomándolo y ve como el anillo se estira mágicamente –increíble- dijo el transformándolo en collar

-déjame probármelo- dijo Sunburts poniéndoselo

-Beam esto debió haberte costado una fortuna- dijo Starlight

-la verdad es que no me costó tanto era de mi abuela Play le ha tenido de generación tras generación pasado de una pesuña a otra excepto la ves que un ladrón se lo robo pero mi abuela lo recupero partiéndole el cuerno, pero de que lo recupero lo recupero excepto que tuvo que esperarse un tiempo a que el ladrón lo soltara- dijo Beam

-¿no quería entregarlo?, típico de los ladrones no lo sueltan por nada- pregunto Ventus

-es que mi abuela sin darse cuenta le metió el cuerno por donde va al baño con todo y anillo- dijo Beam

-¿qué asco?- dijo Sunburts quitándoselo el cual al hacerlo regreso a hacer un anillo

-eso mismo yo dije cuando me lo dio- dijo Beam –lo desinfecte como unas seis veces-

-¿y por qué tu abuela te lo dio a ti?- pregunto Starlight

-por qué me dijo que era la última esperanza de la familia Play en tener a alguien decente, a mi papa jamás le dio el anillo por que se casó con una tonta… así le dice de cariño a mi mama, creo- dijo Beam reflexionando un poco -le dije que Paint podría merecer el anillo pero mi abuela me dijo "¿qué estúpido querría pasar el resto de su vida zorra bisexual como ella?, no duraría ni un día de casado con ella-

-pobre Holy Blade- dijo Starlight con falsas esperanzas al pervertido de la caballero real

-que gran cariño le tiene tu abuela a tus padres- dijo Ventus

-mama espera con ansias el día que se muera para bailar en su tumba- dijo Beam -obvio es un chiste, mi mama quiere mucho a mi abuela-

-yo creo que no- dijo Sunburts

-¿y que harás con él?- pregunto Ventus

-pues quería pedirle matrimonio a Twilight-

-¿queeeeee?- todos los presentes estaban impresionados por lo que dijo el unicornio gris

-ibas a pedirle matrimonio a Twilight- dijo Starlight sin poder creerlo sintiendo como le iba a dar un infarto

-pero la cosas no salieron bien y me voto antes de proponérselo- dijo Beam

-¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo animal?- grito Ventus con una cara de "no maches en serio este idiota lo iba a hacer"

-no tiene importancia, todo acabo- dijo Beam guardando el anillo en su cajita

-pe… pe… pero Ignos- dijo Glimmer llamándolo por su nombre olvidando por completo la identidad -no puedo creer que ibas a hacer eso, digo tu eres un... un...-

-un animal- completo Sunburts

-nooo eres muy…-

-baboso- dijo Ventus

-noooo- dijo Starlight –muy… muy-

-guau-

-eso menos- le decía ella al perro -muy... Ignos... ¿estabas seguro lo que ibas a hacer?, porque el matrimonio no es fácil no es un cuento de hadas- dijo Starlight

-oye ella quería alguien maduro y se lo estaba dando, pero ella se fue así que se acabó la plática del matrimonio- dijo Beam

-pero Ignos-

-DIJE QUE SE ACABO Y PUNTO FINAL!- grito Blade Beam asustando un poco a Starlight dándose cuenta lo que hizo -lo siento- dijo calmándose -voy al baño- dijo yéndose a toda prisa, los presentes quedaron con una cara de wtf

En la oficina de los marinos

-¿teniente Saturn ha visto a mi hermano no lo he visto desde anoche?- pregunto Nova a su superior quien estaba haciendo papeleo en su escritorio

-no lo he visto y ni me interesa, que con solo verlo me repugna- dijo al pony hada rosada -no sé por qué sigues con él es un monstro-

-porque es mi familia y es la única que tengo- dijo nova con tristeza en su alma

-ya aparecerá, no te apures comencemos a trabajar- dijo la teniente dándole palabras de aliento

De vuelta al departamento Beam

-¿qué onda con lo del matrimonio?, ¿puedes creerlo Fast?- dijo Sunburts

-imagínate como se pondrá Twilight cuando se entere de la propuesta- dijo Ventus

-están locos, se pondría mal o peor, se nos desaparecerá de nuevo y se iría a vivir con el carnero ese- dijo Starlight -mejor no digamos nada-

-guau-

-el perro tiene razón no digamos nada- dijo el unicornio mostaza

-genial más secretos- dijo Ventus ya hasta el tope con los secretos, justo en ese momento Ignos regresa ya sin el disfraz

-¿de que hablaban?- pregunto Ignos

-bueno… nosotros… estábamos- decían los ponys tratando de decir algo

-estábamos viendo tu caja- dijo Starlight hablando tomando la caja para ver lo que más había -y... oh vaya eso es una foto- la yegua lo toma con su magia, la foto se trataba de un pequeño unicornio azul vestido de mago junto con una yegua un poco mayor que el al lado con lentes y cola de caballo color perla y crin amarilla con líneas de topacio -eres tú, te ves tan lindo-

-hace tiempo que no veía esta foto- dijo Ignos

-¿quién es la chica?, ¿no me digas que andaba contigo?- pregunto Ventus

-la conocí hace tiempo, en ese entonces estaba viajando solo por el mundo, había una feria del renacimiento en una cuidad ahí la conocí, estaba lloviendo y se encontraba llorando-

-y tu como buen niño fuiste a ayudarla- dijo Sunburts sin poder creerlo -ver para creer-

-lo raro es que la lluvia no le caía en su cuerpo- dijo Ignos

-tenia paraguas- dijo Ventus

-de hecho no tenia, eso fue lo más raro que vi y eso que no es unicornio- dijo Ignos contemplando la foto -en fin la ayude en algo me invito a comer, la lleve a la feria nos divertimos, hasta le hice una flor de loto para que se sintiera mejor cosa que funciono-

-¿y la volviste a ver?- pregunto Ventus

-solo dos ocasiones, pero eso es otra historia- dijo Ignos

-¿y como se llamaba la chica?- pregunto Starlight Glimmer

-creo que se... como se llamaba, tiene algo que ver con temible, horror, macabro así... ya recordé Sinister, Kaho sinister- dijo el unicornio azul

-aguas Nigth, alguien que se llama así hay que tener cuidado- le advirtió Ventus

-hasta eso era una buena yegua, algo atolondrada pero buena-

-como tú- dijo Ventus –atolondrado este-

\- con verla me daba una sonrisa de felicidad en mi rostro, me sentía bien- dijo Ignos olvidando por completo lo del asunto del matrimonio pero Starlight seguía viendo esa foto

-no sé por qué pero como que ya vi a esta yegua antes- dijo Starlight intentando recordar, después de una interesante y reveladora platica los ponys se fueron del depa del unicornio regresando a sus labores

En la casa de Fast

-vaya sigo sin poder creer lo del anillo- dijo Ventus rescostandose en el sofá, pero alguien estaba ahí esperándolo, era el amigo de Ventus el Khaijita conocido como Razum Dar -aahhh- grito Ventus espantado al verlo

-¿te asuste?- pregunto el Khaijita

-no, no, no, como crees ¿miedo yo?, ja me rio del miedo jajaja- dijo el Pegaso rojo -solo que olvide que te apareces de ese modo-

-¿arreglaste ya tus asuntos?-

-aun no pero ya tengo tiempo para ti, ¿conseguiste lo que buscabas?- pregunto Ventus seriamente al mismo tiempo que el Khaijita comenzó a hablar

-Razum Dar ya tiene la información de donde estará el traficante que estoy buscando-

-traficante... adivino ¿Galaxy, Arpeggio, White Gate?, tu nomas elige y con gusto te lo capturo para hacerlo cantar, total tenemos muchos- dijo el Pegaso rojo

-Razum Dar no busca a ninguno de ellos- dijo Raz poniendo una actitud seria el Pegaso rojo

-ok ya me está preocupando… ¿a quién quieres que investigue?- dijo Ventus mientras el Khaijita tranquilamente se preparaba para contarle todo

De vuelta con el unicornio azul acabado

-me pregunto ¿qué fue de ti Kaho?- decía Ignos sentado en la silla mirando aquella foto que encontró

En el castillo de Canterlot

-princesa Celestia- dijo Twilight recibiendo a la Celestia al salir de la cámara de Transportación

-Twilight ¿qué haces aquí?-

-la princesa Luna nos llamó y quería a todas las alicornios reunidas- dijo Spike quien acompaño a la princesa de la amistad

-¿que habrá hecho mi hermana ahora?- pregunto Celestia preocupada

-dijo que había alguien que quiere conocerlas- dijo Twilight, las dos princesas y el dragón fueron rápidamente al salón del trono donde Luna, Cadence con Flurry estaban ahí

-Celestia, Twilight llegaron- dijo Luna recibiéndolas

-¿así que ustedes son las alicornios faltantes que la princesa me hablo?- decía aquella yegua perla con su hermoso vestido blanco que siempre lleva presentándose ante ellas junto con su leal vulpina

-¿y usted es?- pregunto Celestia viendo a esta misteriosa yegua como su exalumna y bebe dragón

-mil disculpas- dijo la yegua perla haciéndoles una reverencia –soy la presidenta Coldbreak de Exxes Coldbreak Industries-

-Coldbreak- dijo Spike rascándose la cabeza

-yo quisiera pedirles su ayuda para encontrar a alguien muy especial para mí que me fue arrebatado injustamente por culpa del destino- decía aquella yegua perla sonriéndole con gran amabilidad mientras las alicornios y dragón tenían muchas preguntas pero sobre todo Twilight

-(¿Quién es esta yegua?, ¿Y qué es lo que quiere en realidad?)- decía la princesa de la amistad en su mente sin dejar de ver aquella misteriosa mujer que solo podía sentir una cosa un mal augurio


	82. Hora de la fiesta

**_*Capitulo 82: Hora de la fiesta_**

En Exxes Coldbreak Industries

-¿estas completamente seguro de esto?- decía el reptiliano Dharak sentado en el escritorio de Sinister hablando con una de sus secretarias

-la información que nos dieron es cien por ciento verídica- decía la yegua científica molestándose el reptiliano -esta es la dirección en donde se reunirán- dijo entregándole una hoja -¿desea algo más señor?-

-retírate- dijo el reptiliano abandonando el lugar la yegua -imbéciles- en eso Dharak tomo su tarjeta de cristal comenzando a hablar con alguien en particular

-"¿aloh?... ¿quién habla?"- decía la imagen de Blackgate apareciéndose en un holograma en frente de el

-black tene...-

-"ha ha ha ha caíste!, esta es solo una grabación si desea hablar con el verdadero Blackgate marque uno, de lo contrario marque dos y si no pues marque 3 y si se quieren morir en este instante porque su vida es un asco marque 4 y entonces si vendré al instante"- Dharak obedece presionando el uno -"espere un momento por favor mientras su llamada está en espera"- dijo el robot a la vez que ponía su música de fondo esperando el reptiliano, luego de cinco minutos de espera -"¿hellooo hay alguien aquí?"- dijo apareciéndose el verdadero quien estaba dentro de una bañera térmica

-¿qué te he dicho de esa contestadora?- dijo Dharak

-"que te encanta, lo se… lo se bebe, ya me lo habías dicho"- dijo Blackgate

-es perturbadora- dijo Dharak -¿estas bañándote en aceite?-

-oye tengo que darme mantenimiento de vez en cuando, estos engranajes ya no son como antes… necesito actualizarme- dijo el robo alicornio poniéndose una mascarilla de petróleo y a la vez unos engranajes tapándose sus siniestros ojos brillosos -¿qué quieres Dharak?, ¿por qué interrumpes mis vacaciones?... un momento ¿no me digas que encontraste a los jinetes?- decía observándolo

-aun no, siguen sin aparecer- dijo Dharak –pero tengo otro pequeño problema y te necesito en acción de inmediato-

-¿no puede ser otro día?- dijo el robot aburriéndose quejumbroso -si no son los jinetes ¿qué otra cosa puede ser tan importante?-

-la vieja guardia- dijo Dharak llamándole la atención al robot

-voy en camino- dijo el robot cortando la señal mientras el reptiliano sonreía malvadamente

En una parte desconocida

-uhh... aaahh...- en una parte desconocida un unicornio vino despertaba luego de cierto ataque que tuvo la noche anterior -¿qué rayos?- Gibson veía que estaba levitando por una extraña razón viendo a su alrededor parecía que estaba en un estación de trenes subterránea pero eso no explicaba el por qué estaba levitando, ahí vio a un kirin verde con alas metálicas angelicales quien es el causante de que este en el aire -¿qué haces?- le grito al kirin pero este no le respondía -bájame ahora sucia rata!-

-no eres nadie para darme ordenes- decía Kaiber extendiendo su pata portando ahora un traje de látex que cubría todo su cuerpo, era de color negro, pecho azul con la forma de un pájaro y líneas brillosas en su cuerpo

-no sabes con quien te estas metiendo- Gibson trato de moverse pero Kaiber usaba sus poderes magnéticos sujetándolos de sus garras -yo soy el ter...-

-el terror marino, si, si, ya todo el mundo lo sabe pero a nadie le importa eso- decía un kirin azul portando una cazadora verde esmeralda con guanteletes y espinilleras de color rojo llegando junto con sus subordinados el rino y el jabalí -bájalo- Kaiber obedeció soltándolo cayendo al suelo el sargento Gibson

-Lord Draco- dijo el unicornio vino levantándose -ya decía yo que había gato encerrado-

-¿cómo sigue tu cabeza muchacho?- dijo Dryhorn en tono burlón

-estará bien cuando acabe con ustedes- el unicornio vino se preparaba para sacar una de sus tarjetas de monstros -¿pero qué?- para sorpresa el terror marino vio que su mazo ya no estaba

-¿buscabas esto?... hahaha- dijo Borsky con el mazo de cartas del marino burlándose de el

-cometieron un grave error al meterse conmigo- decía Gibson lanzándose al kirin azul golpeándolo cayendo al suelo en las vías del tren sus lacayos estaban listos para matarlo

-es mio…- dijo Aspros levantándose limpiándose la sangre que tenía en sus labios mientras el unicornio bajando listo para dar pelea -gran error, yo solo te traje para que hablemos como caballeros decentes, pero si quieres que nos demos en la madre por mi está bien- decía sacando un par de hachas del tipo tomahawk -digo para liberar un poco la tensión y estrés que tienes-

-no tendré compasión contigo!- grito Gibson invocando su casco de cazador con su magia poniéndoselo a la vez sacaba sus afiladas garras -yaaaaahh- tanto el marino como aspros comenzaron a chocar sus armas, ambos contenientes dejaron a un lado sus modales comportándose como criaturas salvajes

-hace tiempo que no había visto al patrón tan emocionado- dijo Dryhorn arriba de un vagón con su amigo el cerdo

-animo patrón, conviértalo en menudo- dijo el jabalí sin dejar de ver como ambos contendientes no dejaban de atacarse mientras Kaiber observaba fríamente

En el cuartel de los Reales

-te voy a matar Cooper!- gritaba Shining correteando al vaquero por todo el lugar

-pero yo no hice nada, solo fue un petardo!- grito Tennessee esquivando los disparos del príncipe

-en mi taza de baño!- grito Shining -termine mojado por tu culpa-

-solo fue agua-

-no solo era eso!- grito Shining a punto de alcanzarlo pero en eso unas cadenas aparecieron atrapando a ambos ponys

-cuanto escándalo, en serio ¿no pueden callarse por una vez?- dijo Rarity utilizando su Pzifer

-Rarity- dijo Shining sorprendida de verla olvidando por completo que tenía que matar al vaquero

-¿dónde has estado mujer?, te andábamos buscando por todas partes- dijo Cooper

-pues estaba escondida genio- dijo Rarity bajando a los dos

-pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto Cooper, la unicornio estaba por contestarles pero en eso

-Cooper, eres el caballero que andaba buscando- dijo Ventus llegando al cuartel con su amigo Razum Dar

-hola Ven- dijo Shining saludándolo, llamándole la atención la criatura que lo acompañaba -¿y ese gato?-

-no es un gato, es un khajita- dijo Ventus -Raz te presento al príncipe Shining Armor del Imperio de Cristal, Tennessee caballero de la tierra y Rarity que milagro que te dejas ves-

-pues ya vez querido, tengo mis momentos- dijo Rarity acomodándose la crin

-es un placer para Razum Dar el conocerlos- dijo el khajita presentándose cordialmente

-que caballeroso- dijo Rarity observándolo bien -aunque tiene unos atuendos muy pasados de moda-

-Ven que bueno que te veo, no vas a creer ¿quién está en el imperio?- dijo Shining

-lo lamento pero ahora no tengo tiempo, me lo dirás cuando regrese, muévete Cooper te necesito en esta misión- dijo Ventus yéndose al hangar con su amigo abriendo las compuertas del Arwing

-¿qué es lo que sucede querido?, ¿todo está bien?- pregunto Rarity siguiéndolo junto con Shining

-mi amigo Raz está buscando a alguien peligroso y mi deber es atraparlo- dijo Ventus subiéndose a la nave con el khajita

-¿y no puedes esperar un momento?, porque lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante- dijo Shining

-si es tan importante acompáñanos y me lo dices en el camino- dijo Ventus invitando al príncipe a subirse emocionado

-ohhh Ven- el pegaso rojo volteo y miro a Rarity quien le hacía unos ojitos

-Rarity no- dijo Ventus seriamente

-pero… ¿por qué?-

-por qué puede ser muy peligroso-

-pues prefiero ir haya que tener que esconderme, no tienes idea por lo que tuve que pasar al estar encerrada aquí en el cuartel- dijo Rarity

-pues ya es tiempo de que afrontes las consecuencias de tus actos, digo eso de mandar a Night a la friendzone- nada más al decirlo Rarity se le acerca bastante asustándolo

-¿viste a Ignos?, ¿cómo está el?, Deprimido, triste, con deseos de suicidarse, no era mi intención tuve que hacerlo porque no era digno de el-

-¿lo friendzoneaste?, por mis ancestros eres un monstro- dijo Cooper ya en la nave escuchando lo que no debe

-Cooper!- grito Shining jalándolo con su magia para dentro sentándolo al lado de khajita -discúlpanos llego en un mal momento-

-Ventus ya le conto a este Khaijita, no te preocupes- dijo el gato tranquilamente

-hay por dios soy un monstro, un horrible monstro, ¿cómo pude hacerle esto?- decía Rarity comenzando a llorar haciendo un drama -yo solo quiero ver a mi bombón feliz, soy horrible-

-no eres horrible- dijo Ventus

-si lo soy-

-no- dijo Ventus

-siii-

-no-

-si lo soy Ventus, por una vez en tu vida apóyame en esto!- grito Rarity

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, eres un monstro y más porque jugaste con el cuándo tú ya tienes pareja, listo… ¿contenta?- dijo Ventus haciendo llorar más a Rarity -por el amor de Celestia Rarity, no tengo tiempo para esto ¿podemos hablar de esto después?- pero al decir eso la unicornio siguió llorando a mares trayendo con su magia su sillón elegante desesperándose el pegaso rojo -está bien, puedes venir conmigo pero deja de llorar por favor- al decir eso la yegua en un abrir y cerrar de ojos entro a la nave

-vamos Ven tenemos una larga travesía que recorrer- dijo Rarity portando un traje de piloto de aviones camisa blanca y corbata negra con un saco con bordes dorados y minifalda con medias negras y zapatos, sombrero de piloto viéndose muy hermosa, entrando a la nave seguido de Ventus

-cuidado pollitas porque hay una zorra en el granero- dijo Cooper haciéndole un cumplido a Rarity quien está solo se rio

-Cooper!- grito Shining

-¿a qué hora sacaste ese uniforme?- pregunto Ventus rascándose la cabeza

-¿te gusta?, lo diseñe mientras estaba escondida- dijo Rarity yéndose a la cabina del piloto

-¿pero a qué horas se lo puso?-

-si de por si no entiendo a Pinkie Pie… ¿cómo voy a entender a esta dramática?- dijo Tennessee

-YO NO SOY DRAMATICA- grito la yegua espantando al grupo, la modista se sentó en el asiento del piloto comenzando a presionar ciertos botones

-oye, oye, ¿que estas...?-

-se lo que hago querido- Rarity presionando

-deja eso, es trabajo de Sweetie Bot, ¿dónde está la hojalata esta?-

-se fue con las Cruzzaders, dijo que querían buscar un lugar para su futuro campamento de Cruzzaders- Rarity presiono cierta palanca abriendo las compuertas del hangar encendiendo los motores -listo Arwing configurado y listo para despegue-

-¿cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto Ventus sorprendiéndose

-mientras estaba escondida leí el manual de la nave- dijo Rarity

-espera… ¿esta cosa tiene un manual?- comento Tennessee mientras Rarity abría una compuerta secreta al lado del piloto mostrándole el manual dándoselo -¿y desde cuando esta cosa estaba ahí?-

-pues estuve limpiando y lo encontré junto con el altavoz-

-¿tenemos altavoz?- pregunto Ventus, Rarity saca el aparato con su magia que estaba en la cabina de mando comenzando a hablar

-"damas y caballeros les agradezco su paciencia, en un instante despegaremos así que por favor abróchense los cinturones y no hagan escándalos y gracias por volar aerolíneas Rarity, disfrute de su vuelo"- decía moviendo la palanca de aceleración comenzando a despegar el Arwing saliendo del cuartel -"les agradezco su paciencia ya pueden desabrocharse los cinturones en unos instantes les daremos refrescos y aperitivos, en unos minutos más activare el proyector para la película que verán a continuación que es un clásico que les encantara"- decía cortando la transmisión a la vez que el público gritaba de felicidad

-¿tenemos proyector?- pregunto Ventus sin poder creerlo

-lo descubrí mientras ponía mi vaso de jugo en el portavasos de la cabina del piloto- dijo Rarity

-¿tenemos portavasos?- dijo Tennessee con una cara de wtf -tengo que leer esta cosa- dijo ojeándole al manual siguiendo con su rumbo

En el castillo Canterlot las cuatro princesas y bebe dragón habían recibido una visita inesperada

-¿quién es una monada?, ¿quién es una monada?- Sinister estaba jugueteando con Flurry acariciándole sus mejillas el cual la nena solo reía -debes sentirte afortunada en tener una bebe tan linda- le dijo a Cadence

-gracias... presidenta- dijo Cadence aceptando el cumplido a la vez que Celestia, Twilight y Spike veía a esta misteriosa mujer

-disculpe- dijo Celestia tomando la palabra -mi hermana dijo que nos estabas buscando-

-sip pero querrás decir que más bien ya las encontré- dijo la yegua color perla sonriéndole tranquilamente

-perdón pero… ¿quién es usted?- pregunto Twilight

-ella es la presidenta Coldbreak…- dijo Luna

-… de Exxes Coldbreak Industries- completo Cadence –¿lo dije bien?- el cual la presidenta movió la cabeza en señal de si

-es la tutora de Cloudy Coldbreak- dijo Bony apareciéndose de último momento

-Bony- dijo Celestia saludándola al verla

-¿Cloudy tiene una tutora?- dijo Luna

-así es, así que les pido que por favor de parte del príncipe Blueblood que la traten bien y den las respuestas que quiere o de lo contrario sentirán la furia de Cloudy cuando regrese de su conferencia con el príncipe, nos vemos- dijo la potranca color hueso retirándose no sin antes despedirse de la presidenta y de los demás

-órale eso no me lo esperaba- dijo Spike sin poder creerlo -¿y que es ese Exxes quien sabe qué?- le susurro a Twilight pero ella tampoco tenía una idea exacta de lo que era

-es una compañía muy importante en cuidad Terragrigia- dijo Tachion hablando notando algo en Spike -presidenta ¿ya vio a esa joven alicornio morada?, tienen un dragón bebe como mascota-

-es verdad- dijo la presidenta emocionada acercándose a el comenzando a examinarlo -es tan adorable, miren esas escamas resistentes como para soportar lava y capaz de romper una filosa espada y miren esas garras cortan lo que sea como si fueran mantequilla- decía tomando sus garras para luego abrirle la boca -que colmillos, que poderosa mandíbula que puede destrozar lo que sea-

-bueno… ¿qué puedo decir?, soy un dragón muy fuerte- dijo Spike de presumido mientras la presidenta no dejaba de sorprenderse

-veo que aun sigues en crecimiento, Tachion quiero que le hagas una revisión médica completa-

-será un placer- la vulpina obedece metiendo su garra izquierda en su cola sacando de ahí una camilla junto con una mesa con varios equipos médicos y científicos sorprendiendo a las princesas –siéntate por favor- le dijo la vulpina amablemente sentándose él bebe dragón comenzando a examinarlo poniéndole un estetoscopio examinando su corazón

-esta frio- dijo Spike con escalofrió

-lo sé, solo relájate- dijo Tachion tratando de escuchar su corazón

-eres… una Kiuby muy linda- dijo Spike observándola bien

-¿en serio?, que lindo eres, gracias, me llamo Tachion- dijo ella presentándose

-soy Spike- dijo él bebe dragón

-encantada de conocerte Spike- dijo Tachion escuchando los latidos de su corazón suspirando de felicidad –música para mis oídos, retumba con fuerza como un tambor-

-de hecho Spike, ella es una vulpina- dijo Celestia

-¿vulpina?- dijo Twilight

-son de la misma familia de zorros místicos, kiubys se les dice a los machos y vulpinas a las hembras- dijo la alicornio del día –no hay diferencia exacta-

-para ser un bebe dragón se ve que conoces a los kiubys- dijo la presidenta

-es que llego uno aquí recientemente- dijo Cadence

-¿en serio?- dijo la yegua color perla

-pero si fuera usted me mantendría alejada de el- dijo Luna

-y díganos presidenta, ¿qué podemos...?- decía Celestia

-por favor, basta de formalidades llámenme por mi nombre- dijo la presidenta sonriendo como si nada

-y su nombre es...- pregunto Twilight, pero en eso se escuchó un sonido

-discúlpenme- la presidenta saca de su vestido una tarjeta transparente dándose cuenta quien se trataba –será rápido- así que presiona para contestar la llamada dándole la espalda a las princesas -holaaa- decía hablaba felizmente -Dharak ¿qué sucede?, ¿todo está bien?... yo estoy bien aquí como siempre, horrible frio en Druzznia... ¿Qué?, ¿qué hago?, Estoy… bueno… estoy- la yegua observa viendo a la Tachion examinando las garras del dragón... haciendo revisión médica a mis mascotas, ya sabes cómo es esto-

-que no se su...- Spike no dijo nada más puesto que Tachion puso su dedo en su boca amablemente diciéndole que no haga ningún ruido diciendo lo mismo al resto de las alicornios captando la idea

-¿en serio?, no me digas... no me digas... no me digas- dijo sorprendiéndose -no me digas- dijo en tono de decepción -de acuerdo si se ponen así en ese plan hazlo y después boom... ok también te quiero bye- dijo colgando guardando su tarjeta -mil disculpas cosas de oficinas, ya saben cómo son-

-está bien, lo entendemos- dijo Luna

-¿en qué íbamos?- pregunto la yegua como si nada

-en que iba a decirnos su no...-

-ya termine, ese dragón es muy lindo, ¿es tuyo?- dijo la presidenta a Twilight quien interrumpió lo que decía

-si- dijo Twilight

-¿verdad que es genial tener un dragón como mascota?- dijo la presidenta

-si pero... espera ¿un dragón como mascota?- comento Twilight

-¿tienes también un dragón?- comento Luna

-la presidenta Coldbreak tiene muchas mascotas en su trabajo, entre ellos dos dragones- dijo Tachion examinando los oídos del dragón Spike -son muy adorables, son como tú- dijo ella emocionando al bebe

-me gusta preservar el medio ambiente- dijo la presidenta orgullosa de sí misma -proteger a las criaturas que están en la extinción como ustedes- les decía a las alicornio

-perdón pero nosotras no estamos en peligro de extinción- dijo Celestia

-¿a no?, entonces ¿dónde está su especie?- pregunto la yegua color perla pero las princesas no tenían idea que decir –ven… no hay especie, eso quiere decir que están en peligro-

-no estamos en peligro- dijo Luna -somos criaturas hermosas que hemos vivido por muchos años, ¿verdad Cel?- la alicornio del día movía su cabeza en señal de si

-entonces ¿por qué no he visto otro alicornio durante mi estadía?, A parte de ustedes- pregunto la presidenta callando a las princesas -pues es su día de suerte, he llegado en el momento preciso, resulta que tengo un programa para reproducción de animales, los puedo meter ahí y boom su especie se salvó gracias a mi claro y a la ciencia-

-gracias pero no voy a poner mi vientre en renta- dijo Luna -y muchos menos contar en alguien como tú que apenas llega y ofende nuestra especie-

-Lu- dijo Celestia callándola

-de hecho hay otro alicornio- dijo Twilight

-los Gate no cuentan- dijo Spike al mismo tiempo que Tachion revisaba sus ojos con un lente

-hablo de Holy Blade- dijo Twilight

-¿en serio quieres que la especie perdure por ese pervertido?, mejor metete al programa de reproducción ese que dice ella-

-Spike no ayudes!- grito Twilight –además ¿por qué me metería en eso que dice ella?, si ni siquiera se quién es y porque está aquí-

-es verdad lo había olvidado- dijo la yegua color perla dándose un leve golpe en la cabeza –discúlpenme a veces me distraigo tan fácilmente que olvido mi objetivo, soy tan atolondrada-

-pero eso le fascina a mucha gente por su forma tan atolondrada de ser- dijo Tachion revisando la cola de Spike al mismo tiempo que sacaba algo de su cola la vulpina arrojándoselo a la presidenta Coldbreak que era un pergamino

-señorita...-

-Sinister- le contesto la yegua color perla a Celestia viéndolas de frente ya con una actitud seria -Kaho Sinister... mi verdadero nombre- nada más al decir la yegua desenrollaba aquel pergamino mostrándoles lo que había ahí a las princesas, aquel momento de alegría se convirtió en un momento incomodo, todo se volvió tenso en el ambiente tanto Celestia como las demás pusieron una cara de wtf en especial Twilight quien sentía como su corazón se aceleraba bastante recordando cierta

-"alguien te lo quitara de tu vida y se trata de una mujer no sabes cuándo, ni donde llegara"- Twilight recordó las palabras que dijo Pams el carnero aquella vez que se encontró a la alicornio en el castillo de las hermanas, esa predicción que le dijo, se estaba haciendo realidad "no, no puede ser verdad es solo una coincidencia es todo" repetía una y otra vez la princesa

-por favor necesito su ayuda para encontrar a este unicornio- dijo Sinister con el cartel de se busca de Ignos Night -se los suplico-

De vuelta al escondite de Galaxy

-me engañaste!- grito Gibson chocando sus garras con las armas de el -me dijiste que mataste al unicornio-

-y tú me quitaste mi dinero- dijo Aspros soltándole dos golpes en el cuerpo seguido de unas ráfagas de fuego que salió de sus garras pero Gibson invoca su escudo protegiéndose lanzando rayos de su cuerno aturdiéndolo al mismo tiempo que corría soltándole una patada, pero Aspros sujeta la pata izquierda del cazador estampándolo contra el suelo, pero aun así Gibson continua

-hasta mí me dolió- dijo Borsky -el patrón se está luciendo en esta pelea ¿no crees Kaiber?- pero el kirin verde no dijo nada solo siguió mirando viendo como estos dos enfermos de poder seguían luchando mandando a Gibson al suelo donde le comenzó a tirar una serie de golpes pero el unicornio entierra sus garras en sus abdominales estampándole su cara en la de él, apartándose de él terminando con una ráfaga mágica que mando al suelo a Aspros, pero este kirin se levanta escupiendo lava

-pegas como una yegüita asustada, aun así la yegua pega mejor que tu- dijo Aspros

-yaaaaaaaahhhhh- Gibson se lanza moviendo sus garras como un sádico asestándole varios cortes letales en su cuerpo manchando sus garras de la sangre de este partiéndole las hachas de aquel traficante en mil pedazos -¿qué tal ahora?-

-que deberías mirar mejor tus brazos- aspros le hizo la seña de que mirara sus garras sorprendiendo al terror marino el cómo sus garras se estaban derritiendo debido a la sangre que saco ya que lo que realmente salió no era sangre si no lava -eso es nuevo para mí tu sangre, ahora es magma pura ¿pero cómo?-

-digamos que aprendí alguno que otro truco nuevo- dijo Aspros pisando con fuerza saliendo de ahí un chorro de lava que golpea al terror marino estrellándolo en el tejado del lugar desapareciendo de ahí apareciendo frente a él desechando sus garras remplazándolas con otras que salieron de sus guanteletes sorprendiendo al kirin

-no eres el único que se aprendió trucos nuevos- grito el sargento

-no eres nada sin tus monstros- dijo Aspros formando una espada de doble hecha de lava

-no manchare a mis mascotas con tu mísera sangre, acabare contigo a puño limpio- grito Gibson concentrando magia en sus garras haciéndolas brillar en un tono verde que radiaba magia -¿listo para el siguiente round?-

-apenas estoy calentando- dijo Aspros lanzándose a la lucha chocando sus armas una vez más

Regresando al castillo Canterlot las princesas se encontraban ahora en una terraza sentadas en una mesa comiendo aperitivos

-eres un dragón muy sano- dijo Kaho viendo los resultados que le hizo la vulpina -eres una mascota muy afortunada-

-gracias- dijo Spike comiéndose un tazón de esmeraldas que la propia Sinister le había obsequiado -y estas esmeraldas esta mmm… deliciosas-

-alguien como tú me podría ser de gran ayuda- dijo Kaho -quiero comprarte este dragón- le dijo a Twilight

-¿comprar?- dijeron las princesas al unisonó

-sip, me vendría bien otro dragón como mascota- dijo Kaho sin dejar de verlo –¿aceptas cheque, tarjeta o efectivo?- decía a la alicornio de la amistad

-Spike no está a la venta- dijo Twilight abrazando al dragón con su ala izquierda -y no es una mascota- dijo ella molesta

-¿a no?, que raro los que tengo son mis mascotas- dijo Kaho

-quizás ha de ser un dragón muy especial para que lo trate así- dijo la vulpina bebiendo una taza de té tranquilamente

-Spike es de la familia, de mi familia, nació de mi magia, yo lo crie y lo cuide desde que Celestia me lo encomendó porque necesitaba un amigo y hemos estado juntos desde entonces- dijo Twilight sin soltarlo

-te dije que era especial ese dragón- susurro la vulpina

-un dragón que es tratado como una persona, ¿quién lo diría?- dijo Kaho sonriendo como si nada -y yo pensé que eran criaturas salvajes y sin sentido-

-no somos salvajes- le corrijo Spike -somos grandes, fuertes y tenemos orgullo, deberías conocer a los dragones del reino de los dragones-

-pero aún siguen siendo salvajes, naces como un salvaje y mueres como un salvaje- dijo la presidenta comiendo una galleta mirando el reflejo de su cara en él te -al final son solo monstros que no valoran lo que tienen y atacan, los dragones no aprecian la vida de los demás, destruye todo a su paso con su fuego de destruición-

-es cierto que los dragones son bestias que pueden llegar a destruir todo pero la mayoría de ellos no lo son, Spike es el ejemplo- dijo Celestia -gracias a él es representante del reino-

-respóndeme una cosa Spike, ¿te sientes bien al vivir aquí con ponys?, ¿te gusta cómo te tratan?, ¿valoras tu vida al estar con ellos?- preguntaba Kaho

-por supuesto que me gusta vivir con los ponys- dijo Spike sintiéndose como ofendido

-y si tuvieras que elegir entre tus amigos ponys o tu especie… ¿a quién elegirías?- preguntaba Sinister

-obvio escojo a mis amigos ponys- dijo Spike

-admito que los dragones son criaturas maravillosas y fabulosas que pueden llegar a hacer tantas cosas, pero para mí siguen siendo criaturas salvajes que solo necesitan ponerles un estate quieto y mostrarles a esas bestias quien manda- dijo Kaho seriamente sin dejar de verlo

-como si tú pudieras hacerlo- decía Luna incomodando un poco el ambiente

-ninguna criatura se acerca a mí a amenazarme- dijo la presidenta muy confiada –y te lo puedo demostrar- dijo desafiándola cosa que a Luna no le agradaba eso

-¿así que de estas buscando a Ignos?- pregunto Cadence cambiando de conversación al mismo tiempo le daba otra galleta a su bebe quien estaba en su silla para bebes

-si- dijo Sinister cambiando de actitud a uno alegre –después de muchos años al fin lo volveré a ver-

-¿que eres tú para el?- pregunto Twilight sintiéndose temerosa al preguntarle notándolo Kaho en ese mismo momento

-¿qué es el para mí?… bueno- dijo pensativa cruzada de brazos -un amigo- dijo Kaho terminándose él te haciendo que la vulpina le sirviera mas

-¿un amigo, así como de la escuela, algún conocido o familiar tal vez?- dijo Twilight con nervios -¿o tal vez un vecino o hermano perdido?-

-Twilight querida por favor, si ni se parecen ¿cómo va a ser una hermana perdida?, que ocurrencias dices tontita- dijo Cadence –ya bastante tengo con la otra hermana que es una golfa para que salga otra joderme la vida- decía fríamente

-solo es alguien que conocí de pasada- dijo Kaho con los ojos cerrados recordándolo bien sintiendo como el corazón de Twilight se alivianaba comiéndose un panecillo dulce con tranquilidad –solo fue de paso- dijo con tristeza con la cabeza abajo

-(menos mal, tal vez no sea ella la de la predicción que me dijo Pams y solo son ideas mías)- decía en su mente Twilight sonriéndole a las princesas como si nada agarrando otro panecillo comiéndoselo a gusto

-pero aun así- dijo ella seriamente mostrando su cara deprimida -sentí una gran felicidad al conocerlo mí, espíritu se llenó de alegría, fue un momento muy mágico, es como si hubiéramos hecho click ese chico me robo el corazón sin siquiera notarlo- decía sonriendo de felicidad ruborizándose un poco provocando que Twilight se atragantara con el panecillo ahogándose por completo así que Spike le hace la maniobra amlei lanzando el trozo de pan que tenía atorado pegándole a Cadence haciendo que la bebe Flurry sentada en su sillita se riera

-haaaw la bebe se ríe por su miseria- dijo Tachion viendo ese hermoso momento de la bebe –es tan linda-

-ese día que lo conocí mi vida cambio para siempre- dijo Kaho suspirando de felicidad -es gracias a el que tengo todo esto- decía contemplándose a sí misma mirando después a la vulpina el cual ella solo reía un poco bebiendo su te tranquilamente a la vez que se ruborizaba

-¿espera de quien estamos hablando?- comento Celestia sin captar la idea

-de ese joven llamado Ignos- dijo Tachion

-Ignos- dijo luna

-ese unicornio azul- dijo Cadence con una cara de wtf como las demás

-el mismo, Ignos tarado Night- dijo Spike -ese Ignos- dijo sin poder creerlo

-¿porque todos tienen una cara de sorprendidos?- pregunto Sinister -es obvio que estoy hablando de el- en eso la yegua color mete su pesuña en la cola de Tachion sacando de ahí una flor de loto color roja -si no es el, ¿cómo explicarían esto?-

-una flor de loto hecha de cristal- dijo Celestia observándola definidamente

-de color rojo- dijo Cadence alarmándose

-solo Ignos sería capaz de hacer algo como esto- dijo Luna

-no puede ser- Twilight sentía un miedo que invadía su cuerpo -¿de dónde lo sacaste?-

-el mismo lo hizo para mí, es mi mayor tesoro e irremplazable en el mundo- dijo Kaho sosteniéndola con fuerza poniéndolo en su pecho cerca de su corazón -lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, yo era una yegua joven muy bella que tenía que luchar contra el mundo puesto que tenía que cuidar de alguien quien había perdido a sus padres, fue un camino difícil tenía que encontrar trabajo para mantenerla ya que no tenía una sola moneda y ella no tenía la edad suficiente para reclamar su herencia, así que tuve que dejar la escuela por ella, pero era difícil nadie quería aceptar y mis ideas para ganar más dinero, las criaturas me miraban como una yegua tonta con una ridícula idea de cambiar al mundo, gracias a la evolución y tenían razón los algoritmos y mis bases científicas estaban inconclusas no querían aceptarme en ninguna institución puesto que mis estudios estaban inconclusos, lo peor de todo fue que la trabajadora social estaban a punto de quitar a mi Globy Globy- dijo con tristeza la presidenta

-qué horror- dijo Spike –espera… ¿qué es un Globy Globy?-

-es así como llama señorita Cloudy Coldbreak- explico Tachion

-espera, ¿la potranca que hablas y que cuidabas era Cloudy Coldbreak?- dijo Celestia

-si- dijo Kaho dejando impresionadas a las princesas

-no sabía que los padres de Cloudy estaban muertos- dijo Cadence

-nunca lo supieron- dijo Twilight pero las princesas no dijeron una sola palabra

-nunca nos cuenta de su vida privada- dijo luna -ahora sabemos el ¿por qué?-

-solo me tenía a mí y a su mayordomo Celsius- dijo Kaho -en fin, estaba llorando en medio de una lluvia en una cuidad debido a mi fracaso estaba por tirar la toalla y fue cuando ese pequeño pedazo de cielo vino a mí- dijo mirando la flor de loto -no sé si sea obra del destino o será que fue su curiosidad de potro que llego al verme sufriendo, o tal vez solo una coincidencia, lo importante es que vino y pude seguir adelante con mi investigación-

-espera… Night te ayudo- dijo Spike sin creerle -pero si es... tu sabes... bien...-

-raro- dijo Luna

-iba decir estúpido pero creo que también se oye bien raro- dijo Spike

-¿por qué lo tratan como si fuera un imbécil?- comento Kaho seriamente

-por qué lo es- dijo Spike molestando un poco a la presidenta

-aunque no lo crean no es un imbécil, era un potro lindo y pese a su edad era un hombre muy sabio luchaba contra el mundo solo sin ninguna ayuda- dijo Kaho defendiéndolo -es el pony más valiente y admirable que he conocido en toda mi vida-

-no sé si reírme o sentir lastima por ella- susurro Spike a Twilight pero la alicornio lo callaba

-bueno ya tuve suficiente platica por hoy, solo ¿díganme donde está el?, deseo verlo- pregunto Sinister

-¿quieres ver a Ignos?- pregunto Cadence -pero eso es imposible-

-¿cómo que es imposible?- decía la presidenta

-en estos momentos no se puede hablar con él, ya que el está desaparecido- dijo Celestia mintiéndole

-¿qué le paso?- pregunto Tachion preocupando a Sinister

-lo están acusando de asesinato a sangre fría y ahora cierto marino lo está cazando- dijo Cadence dándole mucho coraje

-¿cómo es que permiten que pase eso?- dijo Kaho enojándose en esa parte -mi amiguito es incapaz de hacer eso- en eso las tazas de todas ella se agrietaron notándolo ella misma comenzando a gotear aquellas tazas saliéndose él te

-por Celestia- dijo Luna comenzando a limpiar con su magia con ayuda de Cadence

-Kaho- dijo Tachion poniendo su pata en su pesuña intentando calmarla

-él no es un asesino- dijo Kaho con una cara de susto y de angustia -eso explica ese cartel, rayos... si hubiera sabido eso antes desde el principio hubiera ayudado en algo, tengo a los mejores abogados del mundo, pude haberlo sacado de este embrollo-

-estamos haciendo todo lo posible para solucionar todo este problema- dijo Twilight

-pues no parece que lo hagan- dijo Kaho a la vez que sus ojos mostraron un destello por unos milisegundos notando eso Twilight sintiendo un escalofrió en su cuerpo

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Spike

-creí haber visto algo raro en ella- dijo Twilight mirando a la presidenta que tenía la cabeza abajo cubriendo sus ojos con su hermoso cabello

-díganme ¿cuándo fue la última vez que lo vieron?- pregunto Kaho

-fue en el cementerio Canterlot- dijo Cadence

-muchas gracias por su hospitalidad vámonos Tachion- Sinister se levanta entrando de nuevo al castillo

-¿a dónde vas?- dijo Celestia

-a buscarlo… necesita de mi ayuda solo yo puedo salvarlo- la yegua color perla se va junto con la vulpina

-con permiso- decía la zorra retirándose dejando solas a las princesas

-no se me hace correcto mentirle- dijo Luna

-recuerda el ppt, debemos proteger a Night a toda costa, el ya no existe Lu recuérdalo- dijo Celestia

-la verdad sentí algo de pena, podría sentir que estaba preocupado por el- dijo Cadence –podría sentir que tenía mucho...-

-afecto- dijo Twilight interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir su cuñada

-eso parece, pero no estaba del todo claro- dijo Cadence tomando a la bebe con su magia poniéndola en sus brazos ya que se estaba durmiendo

-¿todo está bien Twilight?, te noto algo distraída- dijo Celestia

-no es nada, es solo que tenemos que arreglar todo este asunto con Ignos- dijo Twilight sin dejar de pensar en aquella mujer

Por los corredores del castillo

-están mintiendo Tachion- dijo Kaho caminando por los pasillos a toda prisa

-lo sé, lo pude percatar- dijo la vulpina siguiéndola a paso veloz

-saben dónde está- dijo ella enojándose más llegando a una parte del castillo que era el salón de fiestas el cual se encontraba vacío -ellas no me van a apartarlo de mi lado-

-lo se Kaho- dijo Tachion deteniéndola -pero recuerda que no debes alterarte- dijo poniendo su pata en su pelaje levantándolo un poquito -mira cómo te estas quedando- la yegua mira su reflejo por una ventana y ve en su mejilla izquierda unas pequeña vena color negro salió de ella

-Tachion... creo que necesito una ayudita- decía viendo como salían unas tres venas de ese color en su pesuña derecha así que la vulpina la toma de esa pesuña y se la lleva por la puerta que la llevaba a los jardines, en una fuente que había por ahí con la forma de una yegua pegaso con una lanza en su boca que brotaba agua -aun no- decía sentada en los bordes de la fuente mientras la vulpina con unos con un botiquín se encontraba preparando su medicina

-ya casi esta- la vulpina se encontraba mesclando unos químicos en unos tubos de ensayo saliendo un líquido morado acto seguido concentro magia la vulpina con sus garras saliendo un aura azul que era como fuego eléctrico afectando al tubo con el líquido dentro -le dije que no se angustiara tanto- decía

-fue la emoción, discúlpame no creí que fuera a pasar- dijo ella mirándose al espejo notando como ahora le salían una vena del cuello

-listo- la garras de la vulpina dejaron de brillar mostrando el suero color ahora color amarillo para dárselo a Sinister la vulpina estaba por dárselo por medio de una vacuna pero de pronto un tentáculo de agua toma el suero de la presidenta -hay no- decía sorprendida

-genial- Sinister noto como el agua de la fuente comenzó a salir de ahí con el suelo comenzando a tomar la forma de cierto pony materializándose frente a ellas

-Miss Sinister, Miss Tachion… long time no see you- deice el agente Straam saludando cordialmente

-Straam- dijo Kaho

En alguna parte a lo lejos de unos muelles de carga se encontraba el Arwing aterrizado y camuflageado mientras nuestros héroes observaban en unas rocas a lo lejos de la nave

-Raz… veo algo a las once- dijo Shining con unos binoculares así que el khajita observa con sus binoculares

-bingo ahí está- dijo Razum Dar, tanto Ventus como los demás caballeros y elemento ven llegar a lo lejos un crucero de lujo enorme color blanco adornado llegando al muelle –muévanse- los ponys junto con el khajita se acercan al muelle sin que los vieran ocultándose en unas cajas de madera que había por ahí

-Albabarder- dijo Ventus observando el nombre del crucero -¿dices que ahí se encuentra ese traficante?-

-velo tú mismo caballero- Raz apunto en esa dirección y ahí vieron salir unos siete lobos blancos bípedos compuestos con trajes tipo gánster color negro, pantalones camisas negras, chaquetas y botas, lo que más les llamo su atención a nuestros héroes fueron los brazos mecánicos que tenían en su brazo derecho

-miren… son lobos mercenarios- dijo Tennessee sin poder creerlo

-creí que los habíamos vencido a todos durante la batalla de Canterlot hace varios años- dijo Shining

-te equivocas amigo, pony estos no son lobos mercenarios como los que se enfrentaron antes- comento Razum -estos lobos se les conocen por otro nombre, Razum Dar los llama… Rivers-

-¿Rivers?- pregunto Ventus

-los Rivers son más astutos y están entrenados para matar, no delatan a los suyos por comida- decía el Khajita

-en resumen se cuidan mejor en manada y son menos carroñeros, son inteligentes y astutos- dijo Shining moviendo la cabeza el khajita en señal de si

-¿por qué el brazo mecánico?- pregunto Rarity -que por cierto no se ven tan mal-

-Razum Dar investigo a fondo y su líder así los pide para identificarlos, sirven para cazar y no exponerse a cualquier cosa o enfermedad- dijo Razum Dar -estos tipos son buscados por todo el reino de la Casa de los Lobos-

-espera un momento, ¿los lobos tienen un reino y se llaman así?, ¿la Casa de los Lobos?, ver para creer- dijo Cooper riéndose en eso

-los gobernantes han estado buscando a los Rivers para matarlos ya que son traidores del clan-

-si son traidores ¿pues que esperamos?, hagámoslos pedazos- dijo Ventus listo para atacarlos -ustedes encárguese de esos seis de haya y yo me ocupo de ese grandote musculoso sin camisa, lo hare llorar como una niñita-

-Razum Dar te lo prohíbe Ventus, recuerda… el objetivo de esta misión es conseguir información, no atacar a lo bruto- dijo Razum Dar deteniéndolo

-como tú lo haces siempre compañero-

-cállate Cooper- dijo Ventus callándolo

-debemos entrar a ese crucero- dijo Raz observando el barco para ver como entrar

-el gato tiene razón, ¿alguna idea?- pregunto Shining

-creo que yo sé cómo- Rarity ve a dos Rivers discutiendo por ver quien se llevaba ese cargamento al barco, los ponys pasan desapercibidos sin que los vean y se meten dos ponys en cada caja y Raz se escondió en un barril, otro river llega con una grúa y se lleva el cargamento metiéndolo al crucero en la bodega guardando todo después

-quítate Morning- dijo Tennessee abriendo la caja cayendo los dos al suelo

-pues deja de manosearme idiota- dijo Shining

-me estaba rascando la nariz- dijo Tennessee

-cállense los dos que nos pueden oír- dijo Ventus saliendo de la otra caja con Rarity

-bien hecho, entramos- dijo Razum Dar saliendo del barril

-¿cuál es la siguiente fase del plan?- pregunto Ventus

-entrar a la fiesta, Razum Dar tiene su modo- el khajita saca una tela transparente que al ponérselo se vuelve invisible sorprendiendo a los ponys –¿pero qué hay de ustedes?-

-pudimos haber usado eso en primer lugar para entrar al barco- dijo Rarity

-Razum dar solo puede usar la capa de invisibilidad, por cierto periodo de tiempo- explico Raz a la pony

-podemos usar disfraces que Morning y yo encontramos- dijo Tennessee sacando los unos trajes en el cargamento

-que buena idea- dijo Ventus

-eso no, no me voy a poner esas baratijas feas y ningunos de ustedes- dijo Rarity observándolos -los modificare-

-Rarity no tenemos tiempo- dijo Shining

-además no tienes equipo de costura para esto- dijo Ventus enojándose pero la unicornio revisa el cargamento y ve algo que le llamo la atención una caja decía "equipo de costura de la casa de los lobos" abriéndolo emergiendo de ahí equipo para costura como dice su nombre

-nunca subestimes el poder de la moda cariño- dijo Rarity comenzando a trabajar –denme unos minutos-

Luego de unos minutos

-¿a poco no me veo muy importante señores? yeeehhaaaa- dijo Cooper vestido como un príncipe de traje rojo con dorado hombreras blancas con pantalones negros y bigote falso largo color blanco y boina con pico en la cabeza -soy el príncipe Caspas de la familia real de los Caspas-

-ese es el nombre más estúpido de todos los que he oído- dijo Shining con un esmoquin negro con moño del mismo color con una rosa roja en su pecho y una peluca larga color negro brilloso -¿qué opinan?, ¿a poco no me veo como espía de las películas de Bond?-

-si te pareces, pero todo un payaso- dijo Ventus esperando su disfraz haciendo reír al grupo por ese comentario

-me llamo Bond, Shining Bond- dijo Shining –el súper espía de la organización de Equestria al servicio de sus majestades-

-ý dicen que mis nombres son estúpidos… pero este es peor- dijo Tennessee jugando con su bigote

-cállate- grito el príncipe

-ya, ya, ya, no pelen caballeros- dijo Rarity portando un vestido blanco con rayas negras de manga larga con camisa blanca y corbata negra con un sombrero morado de plumas

-¿y tú eres…?- dijo Cooper

-Dawson, Rari Dawson- dijo la unicornio blanca sacando un abanico haciéndoles ojitos –soy una reportera en busca de cultura y belleza-

-sus disfraces son perfectos y no solo eso hasta tienen historia, Razum Dar esta impresionado- dijo aquel gato

-oye Rarity ¿dónde está el mio?- pregunto Ventus

-está listo Ven, pruébatelo para ver cómo queda- dijo Rarity llevándolo a las cajas de ahí para que se cambie

-esto va ser genial- dijo Ventus emocionado

Luego de haber evadido a ciertos Rivers en los corredores ya en el salón principal hecho de madera fina con muebles, candelabros de lujo y mesas elegantes con manteles rojos con estatuas de lobos hechos de cristal alrededor de la zona, junto con un casino donde la gente rica apostaba reía y se divertía en ese lugar

-¿Bar tender?... de todos los disfraces... ¿por qué me tuvo que tocar de Bar tender?- dijo un Ventus portando una camisa blanca y chaleco rojo con negro con moño negro y peluca grisácea corta con lentes viéndose muy nerd hablándoles a los otros por el comunicador de su oído que les dio Tennessee antes de colarse a la fiesta

-"pero te ves tan lindo Ven"- dijo Rarity hablándoles en otro lado –"recuerda te llamas Shell y estás trabajando para ganar dinero para tu universidad"- dijo ella comenzando a hablar con la gente quien le preguntaba por su hermoso vestido el cual contesto que una modista famosa se lo hizo ósea ella misma

-¿pero por qué no me hicieron un disfraz como el de ustedes?- pregunto Ventus

-"por qué no había material para el que querías"- dijo Shining en otro lado saludando a las personas con su acento disque druzzneo

-les digo que ser un lobo de esos no es difícil, hasta pude haberles traído el brazo mecánico- dijo Ventus

-"pues lo ciento querido es lo único que había"- dijo Rarity

-¿y tú por que no me diste tu capa de invisibilidad Raz?- pregunto Ventus

-"por qué esta capa le pertenece a Razum Dar"- dijo el khajita debajo de su capa de invisibilidad que le permitía pasar a los invitados sin ningún problema –"concéntrense en la misión, recuerden busquen información y pregunten sobre el anfitrión de la fiesta"-

-"ya oíste Shell a trabajabar y recuerda se bueno"- dijo Cooper comenzando a trabajar como el resto

-pues ya que- dijo Ventus enojado

-oye tu- dijo un river vigilando la zona y llego al pegaso -¿por qué no llevas nada?-

-¿Qué?... ¿perdón?- pregunto Ventus

-sabes que debes llevar algo en las pesuñas- dijo el lobo river mirándolo feo

-"Ventus eres un bruto, sabes que los Bar tender deben llevar algo siempre en las patas"- advirtió Tennessee

-y me lo dices ahora…- dijo Ventus temiéndose lo peor ya que por error suyo podría perjudicar la misión -(¿qué voy a hacer ahora?, oído estas misiones de encubierto, como quisiera que estuviera aquí Ignos para ayudarme en esto)- en eso otro river llega susurrándole al oído al otro

-estas de suerte, el cantinero se fue a nadar con los peces así que te toca trabajar en el bar- dijo el lobo llevándolo al bar al mismo tiempo el pegaso se maldecía por dentro -y más vale que sepas preparar bebidas o de lo contrario terminaras como el otro-

-genial…- susurro Ventus en su comunicador al llegar a la cantina el lobo comenzó a verlo de manera sospechosa

-nunca te había visto ¿eres nuevo?- pregunto el

-si señor- dijo el pegaso tímidamente sin verlo a los ojos

-pues en ese caso aprenderás de la manera rápida y dolorosa si fallas, ahora sírveme una zarza parrilla- dijo el river que se moría de sed -pero rápido- el pegaso obedece y se pone debajo de la cantina

-que alguien me ayude… no tengo ni idea de lo que es una zarza parrilla- comento Ventus -¿es una bebida o una comida?-

-"que bruto eres"- comento Tennessee comenzando a robarle a los ricos al estilo Cooper hablando con la gente mientras se roba sus carteras a la vez un anillo que traía cierta mujer al darle el beso

-"cálmate cariño relájate"- dijo Rarity bebiendo vino en una copa

-¿cómo quieres que me relaje si este tipo me está esperando?... odio decirlo pero quisiera que Ignos estuviera aquí, no soy muy bueno en estar de encubierto- dijo Ventus -aparte de que él sabe de bebidas-

-estoy esperando- dijo el lobo poniendo su arma en la mesa el cual era una pistola

-un momento- dijo Ventus sonriéndole como idiota

-"Fast has algo rápido"- dijo Razum Dar observando a lo lejos

-¿pero qué?- pregunto Ventus en eso el pegaso rojo recordó algo, en eso una nubecilla sale de su cabeza saliendo de ahí el unicornio Night con su apariencia normal la que todos aman y conocen

-"recuerda esto Fast, en caso de que te manden a encubierto y te toque el bar recuerda que siempre debajo de la cantina hay una hoja con recetas de cada bebida existente en el mundo"- dijo el unicornio -"porque en serio sí que eres malo en estas cosas"-

-esfúmate Ignos- dijo Ventus apartando la nubecilla de sus pesuñas en eso en una parte de madera se encontraba un lista de recetas para las bebidas -bingo- dijo el pegaso rojo buscando encontrando ahí lo que buscaba luego de unos cinco segundos –aquí tiene- dijo sirviéndole una vaso el cual el lobo lo huele lo bebe y lo saborea

-tuviste suerte, la próxima vez no te tardes y hables como loco en serio espantas- decía el river dándole un diamante de propina retirándose dándole un alivio a Ventus

-Ven- pregunto Rarity llegando al bar preocupada -vine a ayudarte, donde está el river-

-todo está bien Rarity- dijo Ventus muy confiado con el diamante en su pesuña

-"hace rato estabas lloriqueando pidiendo a tu mama"- dijo Tennessee

-cállate Cooper!- grito Ventus

-¿en serio le preparaste la bebida a ese tipo?… ¿pero cómo?- pregunto Rarity

-con un poco de ayuda de un viejo amigo- dijo Ventus recordando a Ignos apareciendo en la nubecilla con una playera negra que decía "así se hace Fast, eres el mejor" -(a pesar de no tenerte aquí sigues ahí cuando menos los esperas jodiendome como siempre)- decía el pegaso riéndose

De vuelta en el castillo de Canterlot afuera

-que milagro que te dejas ver, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti Straam?- pregunto Sinister seriamente

-pues estaba espiando and i surprise talking to the princess, ¿que hacías con ellas?- pregunto el seapony

-eso no te concierne Straam- decía la vulpina molesta, pero el seapony le arroja un chorro de agua de su pesuña lanzándola al suelo

-and sorry, pero no estoy hablando contigo miss fox- dijo Straam -¿sir Dharak sabe que estas aquí?-

-no, no lo sabe y no tiene por qué saberlo- decía Kaho tranquilamente -¿cuánto dinero quieres para comprar tu silencio?-

-Kaho no le ofrezcas nada- dijo Tachion advirtiéndole

-silence- Straam vuelve a atacar a la vulpina con un látigo de agua pero esta vez Tachion lo esquiva saltando así que Straam vuelve a atacarla del mismo modo así que Tachion saca de su cola una empuñadura dorada con un cristal negro con forma de rombo en el manco tomándola sacando de ahí una espada tomándola con sus dos garras pero no era una espada sencilla su hoja era larga y gruesa estaba hecho de un diamante color azul celeste brillante con una runas tallada en ella cortando el látigo de agua -patetic- dijo el seapony

-el resultado será diferente como la última vez Straam, Kaho necesita de su suero dámelo o lo lamentaras- dijo Tachion sin soltar su espada moviendo su espada de una manera profesional así que Straam invoca sus dos cuchillas de energía de sus brazos comenzando a atacar a la vulpina pero ella se defendía de sus ataques chocando sus armas entre si lanzándole un tajo esta Tachion en un momento de descuido partiendo a Straam a la mitad haciéndose agua -ese ataque no tu pudo haberte matado- dijo ella observando el entorno comenzando a buscar sin bajar la guardia, mientras Sinister como si nada observaba el pequeño encuentro sonriendo tranquilamente

-thats true c'mon Tachion, ¿por qué no podemos ser Friends?- dijo Straam apareciéndose detrás de ella atacándola con sus cuchillas pero la vulpina retrocede atacándolo traspasando la hoja de su espada en el cuerpo del seapony

-fuiste muy cruel conmigo y me arrebataste algo muy valioso para mí- decía Tachion con tristeza sin soltar su arma comenzando a canalizar energía saliendo de la hoja un fuego azul eléctrico

-sabes que solo hay un modo de recuperar lo que es tuyo y eso algo que no podrás hacer- dijo el seapony malvadamente atacando de nuevo a la vulpina el cual ella hace lo mismo

-este es tu fin- dijo Tachion a punto de chocar con el pero

-suficiente- dijo Kaho alzando su casco izquierdo deteniendo a los dos congelándolos con sus poderes psíquicos -no me obliguen a liquidarlos porque saben que lo hare-

-miss Sinister ¿are you sure?- dijo Straam pero Kaho tenía una mirada seria y fría mientras su ojos brillaban poniéndose negros dando a entender el agente que no bromeaba -ok ok is stop- decía a él lanzando el suero de la presidenta al suelo dando a entender que hay tregua, cambiando de vista de Sinister a Tachion

-tú me lo pediste así que lo hare- dijo la vulpina así que Sinister los descongela moviéndose de nuevo, Tachion no dijo nada más y guardo su arma en su cola comenzando a calmarse recobrando el suero que estaba en el suelo acto seguido se lo inyecta a la presidenta en el cuello regresando a la normalidad ella sintiéndose mejor

-Now return the business- dijo el seapony

-te ofrezco algo, no dices nada a Dharak o a tu jefe, y yo te promoveré, ¿qué te parece teniente Straam?- dijo Kaho con una sonrisa confiada

-ya hay una teniente, miss Saturn se ocupa de ese puesto- dijo Straam

-si pero- la presidenta se para caminando a él rodeándolo -que pasaría se le pasara no se algo indebido, digamos que un accidente- decía la yegua color perla -imagínate esto… llegas a tu oficina y te enteras de algo terrible la teniente, Saturn ha muerto o por dios ¿cómo pudo pasar algo como esto?, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?, ya nada será lo mismo sin ella- decía con sarcasmo Kaho recargando su brazo en el hombro de este intimidándose un poco ante esta yegua extraña -y ahí entro yo con hacer unas llamadas a unos conocidos de la marine les hablo y presto conozcan a Straam el nuevo teniente de la Marine y el público grita yeey- dijo con sarcasmo

-Songs interesting- dijo Straam convenciéndose -teniente Straam I like her-

-pero para que haga ese favor, tú tienes que jugar un juego conmigo- dijo Kaho

-your games is poll shit- dijo el seapony molesto -¿qué quieres?-

-las reglas son simples, solo has lo que te digo- Kaho saca un trapo de su ropa mojándolo en la fuente limpiando la cara de la vulpina que estaba algo sucia por la pelea reciente gustándole eso a ella-pero... no le debes decir a nadie acerca de nuestra alianza y sigue las reglas, de lo contrario yo seré la que te elimine- el agente se quedó pensando por unos momentos pero la oferta que le hicieron era sumamente interesante y beneficioso para el

-Deal- dijo el seapony -let's play your game-

-sabía que no te resistirías- dijo Kaho acabando de limpiarla

-be careful Sinister, más vale que cumplas con tu palabra- dijo Straam advirtiéndole -no me gustan que me hagan trampas-

-tienes mi palabra- dijo Sinister poniendo su pesuña derecha en su corazón levantando su otro brazo

-¿qué es lo que quieres que haga for you?- pregunto el agente corrupto

-quiero que le devuelvas lo que le quitaste a Tachion en el pasado- decía la presidenta el cual la vulpina le sonríe agradeciéndole

-se lo daré cuando tenga mi rango, im not stupid- dijo Straam molestando a la vulpina un poco mirándolo feo

-si es así entonces necesito que me hagas otro favor- dijo Kaho –búscame a alguien en particular- decía con una sonrisa muy tranquila luego de unos minutos de haberse ido las chicas se fueron a otro lado llegando a un árbol cerca de una colina viendo la cuidad de Canterlot a lo lejos

-¿crees que haya sido una buena idea que confiara en el presidenta?, ese tipo es muy malo- dijo Tachion sentada a lado de ella en el pasto debajo de un árbol debido a sol que hacia ocultas en la sombra cepillando su pelaje con un cepillo que ella saco

-tranquila lo tengo bajo control, si el viola las reglas le ira muy mal- Kaho estaba tranquila como si nada mirando unos dientes de león el cual arranco uno observándolo atentamente -te prometo que ese seapony te regresara lo que te quito-

-te lo agradezco mucho Kaho- dijo Tachion sonriéndole dulcemente

-este lugar es hermoso, es una lástima que esta belleza pronto termine- decía la presidenta soplando el diente de león esparciéndose y perdiéndose en el aire -para ese entonces estaremos muy lejos de aquí con nuestras cosas más valiosas en nuestras garras- dijo ella sonriendo

-siento pena por este lugar, no hay forma de salvarlo- pregunto la vulpina

-para que haya evolución en esta tierra, se debe de desechar lo viejo para que llegue lo nuevo- dijo Kaho -puede que se vea bello por fuera pero hay tantas cosas que no aprecian estos ponys impidiendo que florezca el lugar, y yo me encargare de eso- decía seriamente tomando otro diente de león -odio a las personas que no valoran lo que tienen- dijo destruyendo el diente con su pesuña ,la vulpina no dijo nada más quedándose callada por unos instantes disfrutando la belleza del reino

-este es un bello momento para que me toques tu hermosa música ¿no lo crees Tachion?- dijo la presidenta observándola con una sonrisa en su rostro

-será un placer- la vulpina saca de su cola una especie de ocarina hecha de marfil color blanco con líneas negras con forma de flores a su alrededor, la zorra pone su ocarina en la boca comenzando a tocar en ella una hermosa melodía relajante y muy tranquila el cual Kaho cerró los ojos disfrutando de este momento de paz y tranquilidad que estaba teniendo

De vuelta con el alterado favorito de todos

-ahora si te mueres cab...- grito Gibson protegiéndose de las ráfagas de fuego del alterado lanzándose rápidamente a el

-eso me lo han dicho muchas veces y aún sigo aquí idiota- grito Aspros lanzándose también con sus puños listo para atacarlos tanto Aspros como Gibson chocan entre si dándose un golpe en la cara ambos contrincantes sorprendiendo a los secuaces de Lord Draco cayendo al instante terminando con la pelea -nada mal, ¿ya te sientes mejor cab…?- decía cansado el kirin

-lo hare cuando mate a todos mis enemigos de mi lista- dijo Gibson respirando agitadamente así que Aspros se sienta comenzando a hablar con el

-escúchame bien, la verdad no te traje aquí para matarte todo lo contrario quiero ofrecerte chamba aquí conmigo que seas parte de la Galatic Klaww-

-jajaja ¿por qué unirme con una rata como tú?- dijo Gibson -ya bastante infierno tengo como para aguantarte a ti- decía sentándose para verlo mejor –además ¿que gano yo al unirme a ti?-

-tendrás privilegios que ningún otro marino tendría- dijo Aspros –dinero, mujeres, armas-

-y no olvidemos el seguro médico que esta para morirse- comento Borsky

-y todo el vino que quieras- dijo Dryhorn chocando puños con el jabalí

-todo el alcohol que quieras- dijo Aspros -aparte yo puedo hacerte ciertos favorcillos-

-¿qué favores?- pregunto Gibson

-no lo sé como por ejemplo te puedo entregar a traficantes que conozco, para que te cuelgues tus medallitas como el héroe que eres o tal vez te puedo matarte a alguien que odies- Aspros levanta su garra dándole a entender al rino que le diera algo y ese algo era sus naipes del terror marino ofreciéndolo para que lo tomara –yo no soy tu enemigo, juntemos nuestras cabezas y acabemos con las verdaderas ratas que nos están impidiendo avanzar, ¿Qué dices… le entras o no?- aquel marino no dijo nada solo veía sus cartas para luego ver con odio al kirin azul que esperaba respuesta suya luego de un rato aquel marino lo mandaron de regreso a Canterlot con la ayuda de los mercenarios de Galaxy que quedaron, con una bolsa en su cabeza para que no lo encontraran dejándolo en la entrada de la cuidad

-¿de verdad cree que haya sido una buena idea patrón?- pregunto Dryhorn

-tu tranquilo y yo nervioso, ese cab... va a venir a lamerme las botas- dijo Aspros limpiándose la cara con una toalla quitándose toda la sangre que tenía luego de la pelea con Gibson -¿y mi sobrino?-

-se fue hacer su trabajito ese- dijo el jabalí preocupado –ya sabe… fue a cobrar venganza-

-ese pin... escuincle como le gusta meterse en problemas- dijo el kirin azul preocupado ya que el inepto de su sobrino se fue a quien sabe donde

En la casa del marino

-¿dónde andabas animal?- grito Saturn al terror marino que llego hace como una hora

-eso algo que no le concierne- dijo Gibson mientras su hermana lo atendía con sus heridas que tenía en la cara

-peleándote como un estúpido- dijo Saturn

-estuve investigando por mi cuenta!- grito el marino -el unicornio Night esta aquí y lo voy a encontrar y matare a ese hijo de yegua- pero este fue recibido por una bofetada de la teniente tirándolo

-Gibson- dijo nova preocupada intentado levantarlo

-no mientras este aquí- decía la pony hada rosa -huy estás enojado- dijo en tono burlón -que pena el bebito está enojado y quiere a su esposa, pues ¿qué crees?, está muerta-

-eres una cab...- grito Gibson invocando sus garras pero Saturn lo apuntaba con una escopeta

-atrévete, hazlo ¿qué esperas?, no me molesta matarte al contrario le hare un favor al mundo- decía sin miedo la teniente ambos se miraban firmemente esperando el momento de su jugada mientras Nova temía lo peor pero al final Gibson bajo sus armas -no tienes el valor necesario, si no fuera por Nova no estarías tu aquí, espero su reporte a las mil seiscientas- dijo yéndose la teniente de la casa de estos

-no la soporto más- dijo el unicornio vino sin poder hacer nada, Nova quería tocarle el hombro pero su hermano se fue a su recamara, dejando deprimida a su familia, ya en la recamara del terror marino de su traje toma una tarjeta mágica activándola comunicándose con alguien en especial

-¿ya tan pronto?, oye que rápido le pensaste- dijo Aspros del otro lado de la línea

-te ayudare en lo que pidas pero no quiero trucos sucios- dijo el unicornio vino

-lo mismo espero de ti porque si no está cusca que tengo aquí tiene tu nombre en ella- dijo aspros intimidándolo con su arma -saluda a mi amiguita- decía en tono burlón pero Gibson no dijo ni una sola palabra -oye que bueno que aceptaste fíjate que tengo un problemita. El estúpido de mi sobrino se me escapo y bueno quiero que busques su paradero para traerlo de vuelta, ese será tu primer trabajito a ver de que estas hecho-

-eso te pasa por no ponerle una correa a ese animal que tienes como familia- dijo Gibson -está bien, buscare a tu sobrino pero una vez que termine esto quiero que me hagas un favor a mí-

-por tu cara diría que es algo que me va a gustar- dijo Aspros sonriente -se te ve la cara de maldoso, se ve que tienes un lado oscuro, me sorprendes carnal, desembucha ¿qué quieres?-

-quiero que me mates a una persona en particular- dijo Gibson -su nombre es la teniente Saturn de la marine, mi jefa-

-encuentra a mi sobrino y yo me encargo del resto- dijo Aspros cortando la señal, mientras Gibson sonreía malvadamente

En la tienda de rosquillas de pony Joe en Canterlot

-la verdad no me esperaba encontrarte aquí Dagger- dijo Logan sentado en una mesa platicando con Dagger Spectral aquel batpony color ónix y cabello rosado

-pues estoy tomando unos días libres porque me estaba hartando de mi trabajo- dijo el batpony

-los ornis atacan de nuevo- dijo Logan comiéndose una rosquilla sin azúcar

-la misma mierda de diario, no sé por qué investigan el lugar donde trabajo, si no hay nada malo- dijo Dagger molesto -como sea ¿qué te trae por aquí?-

-estoy trabajando en atrapar a Galaxy con la ayuda de mi compañera- dijo el zorro -una vez que lo atrape lo enviare a la bóveda donde pertenece-

-el cuento de nunca acabar- dijo el batpony peinándose con un peine que tenía en su traje

-¿y qué haces con esas flores y chocolates?, ¿vas a cortejar alguna chica?- decía el fiscal observando el ramillete de flores

-voy a ver a una supermodelo que esta bellísima- dijo Dagger

-me gustaría conocerla- dijo el Kiuby preocupando un poco a Dagger

-no puedes, ella es muy tímida no quiero que me la espantes- dijo el batpony

-soy un don Juan- dijo Logan

-pero con tu carota asustas a quien sea- dijo Dagger pidiendo la cuenta para pagar -como sea me voy no quiero llegar...-

-oh Blossom llegaste- dijo Logan interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir Dagger ya que cierta pony hada que todos aman llego

-disculpe la demora fiscal el tráfico era terrible parece que hubo un accidente en una avenida- dijo Cero

-no te preocupes me encontré con un compañero de trabajo- dijo Logan -Blossom él es...-

-Dagger, Dagger Spectral futuro secretario de salubridad de Terragrigia mucho gusto- dijo el batpony presentándose como todo un caballero tomándola de su pesuña plantándole un beso

-que amable- dijo ella sonrojándose por el beso que le dio

-Logan ¿quién es esta hermosa criatura?-

-estaba por presentártela pero...-

-comándate Cero, Blossom Cero a tu servicio- dijo la pony hada presentándose cordialmente interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir el fiscal general

-Blossom Cero, es un nombre tan bello como los pétalos de estas rosas y ricos como estos chocolates- el batpony rápidamente le dio el ramillete a la comandante

-¿para mí?- dijo Blossom sorprendida

-de haber sabido que Logan traía de compañera a una criatura hermosa como tú te habría traído una botella del mejor vino y una escolta para proteger esa hermosura de diamante que eres- dijo Dagger

-ya va a empezar- dijo Logar tomándose su vaso de leche

-pero si apenas lo conozco, ¿para qué traerme todo eso?- dijo Blossom con un rubor en la cara

-y es una lástima porque él ya se iba a ir y tiene una...-

-Logan, Logan por favor- dijo el batpony interrumpiéndolo -no mientas este frente a la dama- Dagger mueve la silla invitándola a sentarse –siéntase por favor déjeme conocerla a fondo-

-muchas gracias... pero...-

-ignore a este zorro por un momento- decía aquel caballero batpony haciéndole señas a pony Joe que trajera unas donas para la dama -van por mi cuenta-

-bueno no podía rechazar una invitación como esta- dijo Blossom aceptando la invitación mientras Logan ponía cara de wtf

En Ponyville Twilight y Spike caminaban de regreso al castillo de la amistad

-"estoy buscando a alguien importante en mi vida, no lo he visto en mucho tiempo, es alguien especial para mí", ¿puedes creerlo Spike?, ¿quién se cree que es esa mujer?- dijo una princesa de la amistad molesta -y encima de todo te trata como si fuera una mascota-

-pues a mí no me parece una mala mujer- dijo Spike en el lomo de la alicornio –ella tiene su forma de ver la vida diferente como nosotros-

-¿quién es una mala mujer- pregunto una gatielaga llegando en el aire

-hola Xion- dijo Spike mientras Twilight rebuznaba por aquel encuentro con la yegua Sinister

-por tu cara diría tuviste un problemón muy grande- dijo Xion observando a la alicornio

-tuvimos el encuentro con una yegua muy misteriosa- dijo Spike -al parecer conoce a Ignos tiempo atrás-

-no me digas- dijo Xion pero la alicornio no decía nada solo gruñía como un perro en celo -bueno se ve que Twilight no está en condición de hablar de eso así que hablare de otra cosa para alegrarles el día- comento ella -ya tenemos los materiales para construir de nuevo la casa de Holy Blade-

-oye que buena noticia- dijo Spike –a Paint le dará gusto, por fin se deshará de el-

-si todo sale bien estará terminada cuando antes lo esperas- dijo la gatielaga -y haremos fiesta y obviamente estarán invitadas tú y tu pandilla-

-suena fantástico ¿no lo crees Twilight?- dijo Spike

-suena genial- dijo Twilight cambiando de actitud a uno agradable

-sabía que te gustaría- dijo Xion llegando finalmente al castillo pero en eso notan que la puerta estaba abierta

-qué raro ¿por qué está abierta la puerta?- dijo Spike bajando de la alicornio así que rápidamente entra Twilight al lugar seguido de sus amigos notando que algo no andaba bien para la alicornio al estar en los pasillos

-oigo ruidos en esa dirección- dijo Xion así que nuestros héroes avanzan llegando al comedor ahí tanto Twilight como Spike y Xion se llevaron una horrible sorpresa

-chicas!- grito Twilight viendo a Fluttershy, Rainbow, Starlight, Pinkie y Applejack amordazados en una silla cada uno con un alambres de acero con la boca tapada con un trapo

-iré por ayuda- dijo Xion saliendo del comedor

-¿qué les paso?- dijo Spike quien rápidamente corre con Rainbow a quitarle el trapo que tenía en el hocico

-es una trampa!- grito Rainbow, en eso las puertas se cierran dejando afuera a Xion quien intento volver a meterse pero estaba atascada la puerta

-hola Spike, princesa Twilight- dijo una figura apareciéndose en las sombras- cuanto tiempo sin vernos- decía la voz revelándose que se trataba de un kirin con alas metálicas angelicales sorprendiendo tanto como Twilight y como Spike

-Kaiber- dijo Spike sin poder creer lo que veía con sus propios ojos

De vuelta a la fiesta en el barco de lujo

-aprendes rápido Ven- dijo Rarity

-¿qué puedo decir?, tengo mis momentos- dijo Ventus dándole su copa a su querida amiga -vampirito para la dama-

-gracias- dijo Rarity probándola -mis felicitaciones al cantinero- dijo saboreándolo

-incluso hasta hice mis propias creaciones, hice una bebida shirly sin alcohol y es el más pedido de todos- dijo Ventus bebiendo su shirly sin alcohol –tal vez cuando me jubile abriré mi propia cantina-

-yo por otro lado me conseguí más clientes, todos están preguntándome de donde saque ese vestido y les diga que una fabulosa diseñadora me lo hizo y todos están preguntado quien es y yo les dije que…-

-tu- dijo Ventus

-así es les dije que fue Rarity ósea yo y les di la dirección de mi boutique y listo ya tengo pedidos- decía la unicornio blanca emocionada

-"Fast ahí está"- dijo Razum Dar patrullando –"en las escaleras, es nuestro objetivo"-

-todos observen las escaleras- Ventus aviso al grupo quienes dejaron de parrandear, en unas escaleras grandes con alfombra roja bajaba un lobo antropomórfico de pelaje plateado en su quijada y pecho y pelaje rayado tres distintos tonalidades de blanco que son crema, perla y marfil cola grande y arreglada portaba un traje muy elegante con gabardina blanco con líneas y bordes azules con hombreras azules, medallas en su pecho, argollas y sortijas en sus dedos sujetado con un bastón de madera con la cabeza de un lobo tallado hecho de oro puro, todos los presentes contemplaban aquel lobo que bajaba mientras le daban una copa de vino tinto comenzando a golpearlo con sus garras

-me alegro que hayan venido a esta fiesta de gala- dijo el lobo con una voz joven y tranquila –yo Skolas Kell de los Kells se los agradezco- decía presentándose -y como el gran anfitrión de esta fiesta solo diré esto… diviértanse beban, coman y apuesten y no causen problemas o de lo contrario un chasquido de mis dedos y les ira muy mal, así que continúen por favor- los invitados no dijeron nada más y le aplaudieron continuando con la fiesta

-parece un tipo muy agradable- dijo Rarity mientras Cooper y Shining llegaban

-"que no les engañe su apariencia este tipo es peligroso"- dijo Razum Dar

-¿tiene algún poder o habilidad?- pregunto Cooper

-"Razum Dar sabe que es difícil llegar a él, ya que esta al cuidado de sus guardaespaldas"- dijo Razum Dar

-muy bien este es el plan- dijo Ventus preparando su estrategia –hay que rodearlo seguirlo en cada momento y ver que está tramando-

-"Skolas hace esta clase de fiestas para mandar su mercancía a otra parte del mundo, Razum Dar descubrió que está llevando una enorme cargamento de pieles de animales exóticos en peligro de extinción"- dijo el khajita

-que maldito, matar animales para vender su piel eso es cruel- dijo el vaquero

-pero en el almacén no estaba la mercancía- dijo Shining

-debe estar en otra parte del barco, encontremos esa mercancía y atrapémoslo- dijo Ventus

-"pero la misión consiste en…"-

-Raz tranquilo se lo que hacemos, si todo sale bien ese tipo estará tras las rejas por un buen tiempo- dijo Ventus –muy bien entonces ya saben que hacer-

-"pero tu amiga no parece entenderlo"- dijo el khajita –"miren a sus dos en punto- los potros ven

-señor Kell, déjeme felicitarlo su fiesta es magnífica- dijo Rarity hablando con el lobo dejando con las caras de wtf a nuestros héroes

-¿Rarity que haces?- dijo Ventus sin poder creer lo que ve

-le agradezco mucho señorita…-

-Rari Dawson, soy una reportera que busca cultura y belleza y claro tu eres uno de ellos galán- dijo Rarity guiñándole el ojo

-es un gusto conocerte señorita Dawson, debo decir que ha escogido un gran lugar para su reportaje como puede ver mi fiesta es un éxito y siempre lo ha sido- dijo aquel lobo

-entonces señor Skolas no le molestaría al anfitrión de la fiesta hacerles unas cuantas preguntas para mi columna de mañana- decía Rarity haciéndoles ojitos al mismo tiempo que bebía una copa de vino por medio de su magia

-será un honor para mí responder a todas sus preguntas- decía extendiendo su garra invitándola –¿le importaría si vamos a mi despacho?-

-"Rarity ni si quiera lo pienses"- grito Ventus

-muchas gracias todo lo que hago para complacer a mis jefes de mi trabajo- dijo Rarity tomando su pata comenzando a irse

-esa pony sí que es muy valiente- decía Raz observando

-lo hace cuando le conviene- dijo Ventus, en eso un River llega hacia el señor Skolas susurrándole algo al oído

-¿Qué?, ¿tan rápido?- dijo aquel lobo sorprendido por lo que le dijo su lacayo en eso las puertas blancas del salón se abren interrumpiendo la música entrando ahí unas cuatro figuras misteriosas a dicho evento nuestros héroes los observaban desde el bar

-¿quiénes son esos tipos?- pregunto Shining

-ni idea- pregunto Ventus

-como que había visto a uno de ellos pero no recuerdo donde- dijo Tennessee

-no puede ser- Raz no podría creer lo que estaba viendo las figuras se vieron ante la luz del lugar revelando lo que eran uno de ellos era un león antropomórfico melena roja portando una gabardina azul fuerte con armadura bronce y pantalón rojo ojos color café, el otro era un mandril enorme musculoso y fornido con una armadura morada que tapaba su cuerpo algo viejo con colmillos de fuera portando brazaletes con dos garras filosas y casco con dos cuernos torcidos con una esmeralda en su ojo izquierdo que brillaba con dos espadas en su espalda sus ojos eran azules, la otra era una Khaijita hembra delgada buen cuerpo cabello largo color blanco color gris con rayas negras portando una armadura negra y telas rojas sus ojos eran color amarillos y el ultimo era un ciervo color marrón con barba de candado portaba una cazadora negra con una hombrera verde fuerte y brillosa sus ojos eran color uva, estas misteriosas criaturas se acercaban al lobo encargado de la fiesta, lentamente mientras el público se preguntaba quiénes eran estos tipos

-¿quiénes son?- pregunto Ventus -¿Raz tú los conoces?- pregunto el

-si… y son problemas- era lo único que dijo Raz sin poder creer lo que veía con sus propios ojos viendo que la había llegado a su etapa del clímax–la Casa de los Caidos está aquí-


	83. Fiesta desenfrenada

**_*Capitulo 83: Fiesta desenfrenada_**

Anteriormente Ventus, Shining, Cooper y Rarity fueron a ayudar al extraño amigo de Fast, Razum Dar, una especie de gato conocido como khajita quien se encargaba de investigar cosas a fondo para su reino, nuestros héroes terminaron en un enorme crucero donde ellos investigaban a cierto traficante lobo liderado por un grupo de lobos conocidos como Rivers, nuestros héroes se infiltraron disfrazados y se colaron en la fiesta justo cuando aparece su objetivo, cierta banda de desconocidos llega en plena fiesta apareciéndose en el salón preguntándose ¿quiénes eran? o ¿porque estaban aquí?.

-no puede ser- dijo Razum Dar -la vieja alianza, la casa de los caídos está aquí- decía sin dejar de verlos acercándose al grupo quienes estaban en el bar observando como el resto de los invitados de la gala

-¿la vieja alianza?, ¿la casa de los caídos?- pregunto Ventus viendo a su amigos debajo de la cantina quitándose la capa de invisibilidad que traía

-nunca he escuchado hablar de ellos- dijo Shining

-yo si- hablo el vaquero -son los traficantes más buscados del mundo, unas leyendas vivas que siguen existiendo hoy en día-

-tu amigo vaquero está en lo cierto Fast- el khajita se asomó un poco para verlo explicándoles los integrantes -Rajan alias Lord Demon aparte de traficar especias es ruin falsificador ya sea en documentos o dinero, es todo un canalla- apunto al león antropomórfico -Gaul el rey de los monos, posee un ejército de mandriles a su disposición, es dueño de minas de esmeraldas que transporta a otras tierras ilegalmente-

-lo dice su ojo de esmeralda que tiene- dijo Cooper viendo al enorme mandril

-no podría faltar el viejo Dimitri Contreras- apunto Raz al ciervo marrón -le fascina el oro negro, es un gran estratega, en su negocio pisas sus terrenos y te vuelan el cráneo sin razón alguna-

-¿oro negro?- pregunto Ventus

-petróleo es recién descubierto, un nuevo líquido que al parecer vale mucho dinero- le dijo Shining

-nunca creí que terminara con gente ruin como esta, la Khaijita se llama Tashara una excomulgada de mi reino- Raz apunto a la khajita hembra quien estaba pegada el león tomado del brazo -conocida como la felina, es toda una fiera le interesa toda clase de negocios, hace lo que sea para coleccionar cosas con tal de ganar plata, es leal y confiable pero un movimiento en falso y esas garras que tienen terminaran incrustadas en tu corazón-

-¿porque la excomulgaron?- pregunto Tennessee

-hacia negocios sucios a nuestra espalda, actualmente se dedica al lavado de dinero de ciertas mafias- dijo el gato -y no podía faltar nuestro objetivo Skolas, se hace llamar así mismo El Kell de los Kells- les decía al lobo quien estaba con Rarity -manipulador y contrabandista de especias y de objetos raros, todo un coleccionista, si algo quiere lo obtiene-

-lo que me faltaba traficantes de tipo elite, ¿porque todo tiene que ser elite hoy en día?- dijo Ventus molesto

-Razum Dar cometió un error al traerlos aquí, si tan solo hubiera sabido que estaría la vieja guardia aquí no te hubiera traído a ti y a tus amigos Fast, esos tipos nunca hay que acercárseles, ni aunque tengas una orden de cateo en contra de ellos, pensé que solo tendría mercancía ilegal que teníamos que quitarle-

-tal vez no estaba planeado que llegaran, digo miren al lobo parece que está también impresionado- decía Tennessee viendo como Skolas estaba como dijo el sorprendido

-demonios hay que decirle a Rarity que se aleje de ellos- dijo Shining mientras Ventus comenzó a comunicarse por el comunicador de su oído

-Rarity tienes que irte de aquí ahora- dijo Ventus pero la unicornio blanca no escuchaba estaba sorprendida de verlos en eso el lobo comenzó a hablar

-vaya, vaya pero si son mis amigos de la vieja guardia, que inesperada visita- dijo el lobo saludando cordialmente al león

-sentimos haber venido así repentinamente- hablaba el león una voz vieja pero tranquila aceptando el saludo

-espero que no te moleste, al parecer no recibimos invitación- decía Gaul el rey mono con una voz grave y agresiva e intimidante

-creí que la reunión estaría programado para siguiente semana- dijo Skolas

-pues sí pero las cosas… cof cof cambiaron- hablo Dimitri el ciervo con voz ronca y con algo de tos ya que no estaba bien de salud -nos ha llegado información que tal vez te podría interesar-

-aunque podríamos decir que estas muy ocupado ahora- hablo la felina Tashara con voz aguda observando a Rarity -¿y tú eres?- le pregunto

-ehh... ehhh... Dawson... mucho gusto- dijo Rarity

-ella es solo una conocida, no es nada importante para mi aun- dijo el lobo

-tienes un hermoso vestido- Tashara arrimo sus garras revisando sus ropas -¿quién te lo hizo?-

-lo compre una boutique, muy buena por cierto- dijo Rarity

-me encanta- dijo la Khaijita sonriéndole mostrando sus colmillos a la yegua

-que dientes tan bellos y filosos tienes- dijo Rarity con nervios

-"Rarity sal de ahí"- grito Ventus

-pues si es tan importante entonces vayamos a otro lugar donde no nos molesten- dijo Skolas -vayamos a una suite-

-bueno en ese caso cuídense platiquen con confianza yo me voy... huy miren la hora que es, mi mama debe de estar preocupada por mi así que mucho gusto me voy y que tengan un linda noch...- la yegua voltea dándoles la espalda yéndose pero la felina le agarra de la cola

-¿tan rápido te vas?, si apenas nos estamos conociendo Dawson- dijo Tashara regresándola con ella poniendo sus garras en su hombro sintiendo un escalofrió en ella -mientras que los hombres hablan nosotras hablaremos cosas de mujeres ¿verdad chicos?-

-tu diviértete mi felina que para eso te traje- dijo Rajan -nosotros platicamos de nuestro asuntillo, te invitaríamos pero todavía no eres parte del grupo-

-y si tienes algún problema llámame y los pondré en su lugar- dijo Gaul presionando sus puños tronándolos tragando un poco de saliva la yegua

-se cuidarme sola, si me disculpan mi nueva amiga y yo vamos al casino- dijo Tashara llevándose a Rarity a otra parte de la fiesta a la fuerza

-pobre pony… cof cof lo que le espera… cof cof- comento Dimitri -Skolas tendrás algo para tomar, porque siento unas nauseas-

-enviare un cantinero a la suite, por aquí señores- dijo Skolas llevándose a los traficantes a una parte privada del barco subiendo las escaleras viendo a un River en el camino –tráeme un cantinero y que sea el mejor- el River movió la cabeza en señal de si mientras los señores se iban

-esta misión se está saliendo de control, hay que buscar a Rarity y largarnos de aquí- dijo Shining

-estoy de acuerdo con Morning y eso es raro viniendo de mi- dijo Tennessee

-apoyo a tus amigos, Razum no está preparado para esto- dijo Raz

-en ese caso...- decía Ventus pero algo paso

-oye novato- decía el River a quien atendió en el bar anteriormente mientras los otros disimulaban

-¿me habla a mi señor?- dijo Ventus

-el señor Skolas quiere un cantinero que atienda su bar en su suite y ¿adivina qué?, fuiste el elegido, sígueme- dijo el River

-pero yo...- Ven miro a Raz y le hizo la seña de que fuera con el

-Razum Dar te seguirá, con mi capa de invisibilidad esta podría ser nuestra oportunidad y averiguar el ¿porque están aquí?- dijo el khajita así que Ventus no tuvo elección

-Cooper, Shining busquen a Rarity y eviten que esa gata le haga daño, nos mantendremos en contacto- dijo Ventus yéndose con el river seguido de Raz sin que lo vieran

-a trabajar Cooper- dijo Shining abandonando el lugar

De bajo del mar en el atardecer un extraño submarino grande y largo con forma de barco, ventanillas rojas y color negro en todo el armazón se encontraba en la cabina de mando que era grande color rojo por la luces con Tiger al mando manejando dicha nave, alguien quien menos lo esperan

-así que la casa de los caídos está planeando algo a mis espaldas... bueno yo también hare lo mismo... morirán algunas sabandijas cuando caiga la noche- decía Dharak portando su traje de guardia Tiger observando por un telescopio el jate de fiestas donde estaban los traficantes y nuestros héroes -preparen la bio arma- le ordeno a un guardia Tiger tipo kirin acatando las ordenes -y despierten a Black Gate, llego la hora de que se ponga a trabajar- decía sin dejar de usar el telescopio contemplando su objetivo

De vuelta a Ponyville en el Castillo de la Amistad algo malo sucedía dentro de aquel lugar

-Kaiber por favor detente- dijo Spike en el comedor con Twilight rogándole a su amigo, bueno lo que queda de él que no le hiciera daño a las chicas quienes estaban amordazadas sin siquiera poder defenderse

-no cometas una idiotez- dijo Twilight

-¿así como lo hiciste cuando mandaste a tus perros de los reales a la finca donde yo estaba?- dijo el kirin verde aleteando aventando a la pony y dragón al suelo debido a la fuerte ráfaga de aire

-Spike, Twilight!- grito Rainbow tratando de liberarse mientras las manes amordazadas y sin poder hablar veían -espera a que te ponga las pesuñas encima

-silencio- Kaiber utiliza sus poderes magnéticos apretando mas los alambres lastimándola -esto es entre la princesa y yo-

-no fue mi intención... yo no quería... creí que había perdido a Ignos para siempre- dijo Twilight invocando su Pzifer abriendo su libro lanzándoles cientos de armas desde hachas, espadas, flechas y bolas con pinchos al kirin pero este detiene todas esas armas con sus garras regresándoselas a ella

-Refleja- la alicornio invoca su escudo de espejos haciendo pedazos las armas –Firaga!- grito ella lanzando una llamarada así que el kirin coge los restos metálicos de las armas formando un escudo protegiéndose del calor

-resistan chicas- dijo Spike intentando liberarlas comenzando con Starlight Glimmer cortando la soga con sus garras y colmillos

-ayuda a las otras- grito Starlight invocando la cruz de combate comenzando a atacar a Kaiber golpeándolo tres veces en su cuerpo directamente dejándole heridas graves el cual por dentro se veía plateado, terminando con enterrarle dicha arma en la cabeza –eso fue por emboscar a mis amigas- dijo ella enterrándole más el arma sorprendiendo al grupo, pero noto algo extraño la unicornio Sparkle, el kirin no sangraba comenzando a moverse como si nada a pesar de tener esas heridas

-quédate donde estas!- grito Kaiber lanzando un impulso magnético aventando a la unicornio lavanda contra la pared quitándose la cruz de su cabeza dejándole un hueco en su cráneo teniendo todo metálico que tenía adentro aventándola al suelo

-Starlight!- grito Twilight invocando su espada Falchion atravesándole todo el cuerpo pero el kirin se adelanta y jala la espada junto con ella tomándola del cuello –Firaga- la alicornio lo ataca con sus Pzifer quemando al kirin

-golpe directo y es súper eficaz- dijo Rainbow mientras Spike terminaba cortar el alambre pero…

-hay carajo que es eso- pregunto Spike quedando con la boca abierta viendo a su ex amigo Kaiber todo metálico salvo el brazo que seguía color verde limón con líneas metálicas notando como su cuerpo sanaba como si nada regresando a su estado y color original –parece un…-

-mmmm- decía Pinkie hablándole pero como tenía el vendaje no se le entendía nada así que Spike se lo quita hablando la yegua rosada –un kirin de metal líquido-

-eso sí que es raro y viniendo de ella- dijo Rainbow

-gracias a tus actos perdí a Elora!- grito el kirin sin soltarla mostrando sus ojos llenos de ira hacia ella pero una cadena mágica golpea el brazo cortándolo liberando a la alicornio

-aléjate de mi maestra monstro- dijo Starlight concentrando magia en la cruz de combate volviendo a lanzar ataques contra él, pero los esquivaba sin ningún problema

-que no te metas maldita- dijo Kaiber usando sus poderes tomando los partes metálicas de las armas que lanzo Twilight hace poco con el brazo que le corto fusionándose con el haciéndose liquido formando balines metálicos para ser exactos unos doce lanzándolos a ella quien rápidamente forma un escudo mágico protegiéndose, pero esa suerte acabo para ella ya que el escudo se destruye golpeando a Glimmer bruscamente dejándola herida con varios moretones en su cuerpo con algo de sangre

-Starlight- grito Twilight notando como un brazo nuevo le crecía al kirin de metal líquido, mientras Spike terminaba de desamarrar a las manes restantes

-trapeare el piso contigo- dijo Rainbow atacándolo con su lanza pero por alguna extraña razón su Pzifer se sintió algo pesada cayendo al suelo ella la Pegaso intento levantarla pero no podía y vio que se trataba de Kaiber quien con sus poderes pego el arma al piso -no puedo levantarla- decía Rainbow al mismo tiempo que el kirin la golpea con una palmada en la cara arrojándola a la mesa pero Pinkie la atrapa partiéndose en dos la mesa

-te tengo Dashie- dijo Pinkie sujetándola

-Fluttershy ataquemos juntas desde lejos- dijo Applejack lanzado bolas de hielo con sus nunchakus al mismo tiempo que Fluttershy con su ballesta lanzaba varios proyectiles, pero el kirin usa sus alas metálicas protegiéndose al mismo tiempo regresaba los ataques lastimándose ellas mismas seguido de una embestida por parte de su enemigo a cada una cayendo al piso

-Kaiber por favor para!- grito Spike acercándose a él sujetándole la pata izquierda

-ellos se los buscaron Spike- le grito viendo ahora como Twilight y Pinkie atacaban al mismo tiempo con sus armas, Spike observaba pero el kirin detenía cada ataque con sus puños aventándolas con su magnetismo al mismo tiempo tomo el escudo de Pinkie y la espada Falchion de la princesa comenzando a atacarlas con sus propias armas teniendo unos leves rasguños a la vez que esquivaban pero Twilight rápidamente lanza una Spiral Blast contra el seguido de ataques de su garra dragón pero aun así fue inútil, Kaiber usa la Falchion contraatacando chocando aquel poder entre si separándose al instante al mismo tiempo el kirin el lanza el escudo pero Pinkie lo intercepta justo a tiempo ya que Kaiber lanza los balines pegando contra la pared la pony

-ese tipo sí que es duro- dijo Pinkie algo atontada mientras Twilight esquivaba su propia espada que se movía por voluntad propia disparando un rayo el cual la golpea yéndose al kirin verde pero este lo detiene con una sola garra levitando alrededor del poniéndose a su lado

-tu poder de alterado es interesante, no solo manipulas en metal con el magnetismo, tu cuerpo ahora es puro metal como lo hacia tu padre salvo la regeneración de partes perdidas- dijo Twilight examinándolo detenidamente –muy al estilo de tu tío, el fuego lo hace fuerte a ti el metal-

-mira lo buen observadora que eres princesa- dijo Kaiber moviendo el arma poniéndose en guardia -te voy a hacer sufrir lenta y dolorosamente suplicándome que te mate-

-sobre mi cadáver- dijo Starlight levantándose acercándose a la alicornio seguido de sus amigas quienes aún seguían en pie para el siguiente asalto

-si vas a matar a Twilight tendrás que pasar sobre nosotras... si tú quieres- dijo Fluttershy tímidamente con su ballesta en sus pesuñas disparándole esquivándolo el alterado

-danos lo que tienes Deuteritos- dijo Rainbow atacando con la lanza pero este se defendía con la Falchion

-jajaja Deuteritos buena esa Dashie- dijo Pinkie riéndose golpeándole con el escudo así que Kaiber vuelve a lanzarlas con su magnetismo

-¿cuál es el plan Twilight?- pregunto Applejack reuniéndose con ella junto a las demás

-eviten usar el metal en su contra- dijo Twilight con su Pzifer a la vista

-¿a casco limpio?, eso me gusta más- dijo Rainbow muy confiada –será muy fácil-

-no me subestimen malditas yeguas- grito Kaiber expulsando energía magnética juntando los balines en su garra izquierda el cual se fusionaron formándose una cuchilla afilada lanzándose a ellas continuando con la lucha

En una parte lejana de Ponyville unas explosiones surgieron por causa de un enano loco que le gusta destruir cosas

-creo que hasta desperté a los muertos con ese bum- dijo Rockaid quien estaba con las Cruzzaders, Sweetie Bot, Brodek y Paint

-yo me quede sordo- dijo Brodek destapándose el oído con sus pesuñas

-y yo polvoreada- dijo Ember sacudiéndose -creo que usaste demasiada TNT enano-

-la implosión fue un éxito- decía Sweetie Bot viendo como el polvo se disipaba viendo un campo abierto

-perfecto enano- dijo Apple Bloom -terreno despejado y limpio-

-sabía que podía contar contigo mi Rockaicito orejita de perro- dijo Sweetie Belle acariciándole las orejas haciéndolo reír y sonrojarse -hiciste un buen trabajo-

-no sé porque te sorprendes Sweetie, así soy yo-

-el campamento Cruzzaders será un éxito ya lo veo venir- dijo Scootaloo imaginándoselo

-no te exaltes aun mi gallina no voladora- dijo Paint haciendo enojar a Scoot –hojalata los planos- decía a la Bot quien con sus ojos muestra los planos en holograma del futuro campamento Cruzzaders -despejamos la zona pero... oigan y el tronco viejo que estaba haya- apunto Paint pero unos quejidos se escucharon provenientes de Brodek

-ya lo encontré- dijo Brodek con el tronco encima

-perfecto solo faltarían las cabañas, el hasta de la bandera, los materiales para las actividades que harán y listo tendrán su campamento especial para mocoso que no los quieren en sus casas-

-por última vez Paint no es campamento para mocosos que no los quieren en sus casas- dijo Scootaloo molesta

-es un campamento para los potros que tienen costados en blanco- dijo Sweetie Belle

-y ayudarlos para que tengan sus Cuttie Marks- dijo Apple Bloom explicaron las niñas

-como un campamento para niños tontos-

-no es un campamento para niños tontos!- grito Scootaloo

-es para formar lazos de potro a potro para que se conozcan mejor y se auto exploren- dijo Apple Bloom

-órale- dijo ella enojando a las niñas –saben… yo también aprendí eso una vez en la universidad, era un instituto de mujeres aprendimos muchas cosas ahí reímos, jugueteamos hacíamos cosas increíbles en la noche- decía Paint recordando los buenos tiempos -nunca dormíamos-

-¿qué jugabas en las noches con esas estudiantes?- pregunto Sweetie Bot a lo que Ember iba a responderles pero…

-ni se te ocurra preguntarle eso Sweetie Bot- dijo Apple Bloom sonrojada porque ya supo lo que hacía Paint con esas estudiantes

-pero yo quiero saber-

-cállate enano morboso- dijo Apple Bloom callando al enano

-si sigues así vas a terminar como Holy Blade- dijo Scootaloo

-oigan!... yo así no me llevo- dijo Rockaid enojándose en eso

-Paint!- gritaba una gatielaga volando a toda prisa

-Xion- dijo Ember extendiendo su brazo izquierdo para que aterrizara la gatielaga viendo que estaba toda agitada

-¿y a ti que te pasa?- pregunto Brodek fuera de aquel tronco

-hay problemas en el castillo- dijo Xion impresionando al grupo

De vuelta al barco fiestero de Skolas en una suite de lujo grande y lujosa llena de muebles de un millonario se encontraba el lobo y la vieja alianza reunida en el centro de una mesa donde Fast estaba en el bar sirviéndoles bebidas a los traficantes

-no me gusta nada de esto Raz- dijo Ventus en la cantina limpiando los vasos

-Razum Dar presiente algo malo, la manera en la que se reúnen es muy sospechosa- decía a lado suyo vuelto invisible -me acercare lo más remotamente posible para que escuches lo que están diciendo-

-cuidado- advirtió Ventus mientras el khajita se acercaba a los traficantes lo más que pudo para que Ventus escuchara por el comunicador de su oído

-nada como una bebida refrescante mientras ves el atardecer llegando a su fin para recibir la noche como se merece- decía Skolas dándole las espalda en una silla acolchonada de color rojo girable viendo en los ventanales la caída del atardecer -¿no creen que es muy bello?-

-si muy bello, oye Skolas vayamos al grano, el asunto es este- dijo Rajan tomando la palabra -fuentes mías muy confiables me informan de algo que nos podían interesar-

-adelante te escucho- decía el lobo sin voltear a verlos comiéndose la aceituna que tenía en su copa

-Aspros Galaxy- dijo Rajan pero el lobo ni se inmuta en voltear

-¿ya se murió?- pregunto el lobo

-para desgracia nuestra el tipo está más vivo que nunca- dijo el león -ese no es el punto, el asunto es que Galaxy esta pobre no tiene dinero, ni recursos para sobrevivir, no tiene ni hombres ni nada con que protegerse-

-es cierto eso- dijo Dimitri el ciervo confirmándolo el león -¿y donde esta esa rata alterada?- bebiendo su copa

-en Equestria- decía el león sorprendiendo a Ventus por lo que escuchaba

-no puede ser… de modo que el chisme llego hasta estos sujetos- decía Ventus sorprendido

-"¿qué significa Fast?, Razum dar no entiende"- dijo Raz

-que habrá problemas en mi reino- dijo el

-Equestria…- dijo Gaul el rey mono -¿no es ahí donde están los hermanos Gate?, según entiendo están buscándolo también-

-los mismos que mataron a nuestros camaradas caídos- dijo Skolas

-esta podría ser nuestra gran oportunidad, yo digo que vayamos a Equestria y matemos a ese bastardo y a toda su descendencia, total nada más nos causan problemas- decía el León -una oportunidad como esa no se ve así todo los días-

-cof… matar a Galaxy es una cosa, pero a su madre y a sus hijas cof cof, Sunflower es una muy buena amiga, tengo buena relación con ella- dijo el ciervo tosiendo bebiendo agua de manantial -sin olvidar claro a los otros integrantes de la vieja alianza, don Livingheart y los hermano de Selina, Rotox y Graham Crossheart que en paz descansen- decía el ciervo dando el pésame

-¿los Livingheart y Crossheart eran parte de la vieja alianza?- comento Ventus

-"así es, eran miembros muy antiguos, Don Livingheart fue uno de los fundadores"- explico Raz

-¿cuánto integrantes lo conforman?- pregunto Ventus

-Razum Dar no recuerda mucho de la vieja alianza, habría otros integrantes pero la mayoría murieron, por eso a estos personajes que tenemos enfrente se le conoce como la casa de los caídos-

-algo me dice que fue Galaxy- dijo Ventus -me gustaría conocer a fondo esos sujetos-

-"Razum Dar te dará la información que quieras de la vieja alianza, como recompensa por tu servicio pero enfócate en la misión"- dijo Raz viendo como la vieja guardia seguía hablando

-veo que aun sigues obsesionado con acabar con esa lagartija inmunda- decía Skolas levantando su brazo con la copa vacía llamando a Ventus quien rápidamente corre y le sirve al igual que a los otros llenándoles la copa de paso

-nos ha causado muchos problemas como su padre si antes de ser un monstros era peor- comento el león

-ahora es un monstro por fuera- dijo Gaul golpeando la mesa intimidando un poco a Ventus quien le sirvió su whisky retirándose regresando a la cantina mientras Raz escuchaba

-ustedes se lo buscaron, tanto tu como Rotox, Don Livingheart y Dimitri conspiraron para acabar con el ¿y qué sucedió?, acudieron con un loco demente que mato a nuestros hermanos, pero en vez de matarlo lo transforma en un monstro como lo hicieron esos locos, les dije que no fueran con los Gate pero no me escucharon-

-Aspros se estaba pasando de la raya, ganaba más terreno en la merca, nos estaba mandando a la ruina- dijo Rajan

-¿es eso o estas ardido por que se metió con tu esposa?- dijo el lobo que a pesar de estar de espaldas sentía el rencor de aquella bestia sedienta de venganza

-se metió con mi esposa y la tuve que matar por serme infiel y para vengarme me metí con su madre- dijo el León -la ofendí y la humille, Aspros estaba bien ardido ese día por lo que le hice a su madre- dijo riéndose malvadamente

-y al hacer cof cof esa barbaridad con la pobre Sunflower cof cof tu hija Calipso termino en la bóveda- dijo el ciervo

-mi hermosa niña- dijo el león recordándola sintiendo un vacío enorme en su corazón –le prometí que la sacaría de la cárcel y lo voy a hacer aunque tenga que matar a esos marinos con mis propias manos- decía lleno de rabia

-te has vuelto muy rencoroso últimamente Rajan- dijo Skolas -¿recuerdas a la parejita esa que me contaste las que eran tus aliados y al final resultaron que eran traidores?-

-cómo olvidarlos, les di mi hogar, mi casa, les di trabajo, los cuide como si fueran mis hijos, pero al final descubrí que eran agentes de la marine encubiertos- dijo el León -Steel Job y su mujer Space Hunter se burlaron de mí y los mate- al decir eso rajan Fast quedo pensativo por unos instantes

-"¿te pasa algo?"- pregunto Raz

-no, no es nada- le respondió Ventus muy pensativo -(¿Hunter?... no pueden ser ellos… ¿o sí?)-

-ya dejemos de tanto lamentos y perdidas, ¿le entras o te rajas?- pregunto el león -porque nosotros... le vamos a entrar, hasta la Felina me va a ayudar, ya es tiempo de acabar con Galaxy para siempre, a todos nos hizo daños en especial a ti Skolas, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?-

-no… no lo he olvidado- decía el lobo recordando un poco en eso voltea su silla para verles la cara -pero no puedo, no porque sea cobarde si no que tengo otro enemigo que me quiero deshacer-

-¿hablas de Sinister?- dijo el rey mono

-de esa misma hablo- dijo Skolas

En el casino del barco

-¿qué hacen ahora?- pregunto Shining en una mesa de póker

-pues yo estoy ganando en el veintiuno, vengan con papa- dijo Tennessee ganando fichas pero Shining le mete un coscorrón en la cabeza

-hablo de Rarity idiota- grito el príncipe -la pobre puede estar en problemas, debe estar asustada y llorando sin poder hacer nada-

-sigue platicando con esa gata en esa mesa- dijo Cooper sobándose apuntándole, cosa que para sorpresa de el ya no estaba -hay canijo ya no está-

-no puedo creerlo, voy al baño por unos segundo y tú las pierdes grandísimo estúpido, muévete que hay que buscarlas animal- dijo Shining aventando al vaquero todo furioso

En los pasillos

-jajaja… no puedo creer lo que escucho, no es verdad- dijo Rarity riendo con la Felina mientras caminaban

-pero paso, el tipo gano la lotería terminando desmayándose, cayendo encima de su comida- decía Tashara

-se oye muy fácil ganar la lotería- dijo la unicornio blanca

-y lo es- decía ella mientras llegaban a la piscina donde ponys estaban dentro divirtiéndose recostándose en una silla de ahí contemplando la hermosa noche -¿por qué no te metes a la lotería?, tal vez te vaya bien y ganes el premio mayor-

-gracias pero no quiero terminar en la ruina- dijo Rarity sentada viendo a los ponys jugar en el agua

-¿qué tan adicta eres a los juegos de apostar?- pregunto Tashara

-no mucho, la verdad prefiero ganar dinero a mi modo vendiendo vestido en mis boutiques- dijo ella

-¿así que tienes boutiques?- Tashara noto ese detalle hablando de más la unicornio -entonces si te hiciste ese vestido- decía sonriéndole malvadamente

-qué cosas no- dijo Rarity sabiendo que metió la pata

-sabes… vestidos como ese me interesan- dijo al felina sin dejar de verla como si fuera una presa acariciándole las mejilla izquierda con su garra de la pony -me gustaría hacer negocios contigo- decía rozando sus labios dando un leve toque en su nariz

De vuelta con la vieja alianza

-¿quién más nos metió en este estúpido juego que ella creo para nosotros, cuantos traficantes, policías, marinos o gente inocente tuvimos que matar para auto complacerse a sí misma, no lo ven?- decía el lobo viendo a su grupo -es lo que quiere ella, está jugando con nosotros y no voy a darle esa satisfacción-

-¿y que harás entonces?, ¿te enfrentaras a ella?, te matara con solo verte- advirtió Dimitri -llegar a ella es imposible-

-y no olvidemos que tienen un aliado con ejercito a su disposición- dijo Gaul

-y para acabarla de molar los Gate están de su parte- dijo el León -pero como buenos jugadores están más entretenidos por matar a Galaxy- dijo Rajan

-(¿qué tanto estarán hablando?)- pregunto Fast sin de dejar de escuchar-(¿y que es ese juego que tanto hablan?)-

-todo monstro horrible tiene una debilidad, voy a encontrar su punto débil a esa harpía y pum con un tiro en la cabeza matare a esa mujer- decía Skolas

-por eso estoy formando una alianza, así acabamos con Galaxy el juego acaba- dijo Rajan -no es necesario matarnos entre sí, esa mujer lo entenderá-

-las reglas fueron claras, solo habrá un ganador pero si destruyo la cabeza de esa serpiente nos salvaremos- dijo Skolas -no le voy a dar ese placer-

-al parecer están haciendo un complot para matar a Aspros Galaxy, esto no es bueno, pero ese lobo quiere matar a alguien más ¿pero a quién?, no logro entenderlo- dijo Ventus, Raz invisible todavía se pone a un lado del mono sintiendo como su pelaje se erizaba

-Skolas… si no matamos a Galaxy ahora mismo se volverá más fuerte y si lo hace nos será imposible acabarlo, esta podría ser nuestra última oportunidad de tenerlo en nuestras garras- decía el león molesto levantándose de su silla desafiándolo

-mucho cuidado Rajan, no me obligues a presionar el botón de mi bastón para que mis hombres vengan y te saquen del barco- decía el lobo desafiándolo -si quieres mi ayuda te la daré dándote armas y dinero pero hasta ahí… tengo el ojo en alguien más y nadie me va a impedir mi objetivo- dijo Skolas jugando con su bastón

-si yo fuera tu tomaría la oferta que te hace Rajan, Skolas está decidido en no dejar a su presa cof cof cof- dijo Dimitri tosiendo bebiendo un poco de agua

-está bien has lo que quieras- dijo el león calmándose pero en eso el mandril toma la palabra

-caballeros me temo que esta conversación tendrá que interrumpirse- dijo el mono

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Skolas

-por esto- en eso Gaul toma a Raz del cuello y lo estampa en la mesa haciéndose visible el khajita

-un espía- dijo el león viéndolo como los demás levantándose de sus sillas

-y no es un espía ordinario, es Razum Dar del reino de los Khajitas- dijo Skolas presionando un botón rojo que tenía en su bastón al mover la cabeza de lobo que traía activando una alarma silenciosa

-y no es el único!- grito Ventus quitándose el disfraz golpeándose la hombrera apareciendo con su armadura mágica lanzando sus Keyblades hacia el mono pero este lo intercepta lanzando un rayo láser de su ojo esmeralda rebotándole las armas a él regresando al pegaso rojo

-¿y este quién es?- pregunto rajan enojado

-yo lo conozco… es Ventus Fast, es el asesino conocido como Red Demon, el que destruyo la organización Bloodcrey- dijo Dimitri -y un enemigo de Galaxy-

-así que me conoces ¿quién lo diría?- dijo Ventus en tono burlón sin soltar sus armas en eso Raz aprovecha y se libera del mono reuniéndose con el pegaso rojo -lo era en el pasado, ahora soy un caballero de la realeza al servicio de las princesas de Equestria y soy su perdición para ustedes!- grito lleno de ira

-¿qué parte de encubierto no entendiste?- dijo el gato molesto

-cállate, que ya me harte de estar escondido… por cierto de nada, fue un placer salvarte el pellejo- dijo Ventus con sarcasmo en eso doce Rivers llegando con rifles armados y listos para matarlos -la fiesta termino muchachos… a trabajar- aviso Ventus a sus camaradas

-"iremos enseguida cuando encontremos a Rarity"- dijo Cooper del otro lado de la línea

-no se tarden que esto se está poniendo bueno- dijo Ventus cortando la línea de comunicación

-¿así que hay más intrusos?- dijo el león

-era de suponerse, alguien tan arrogante y con mal humor no sería tan tonto como para meterse a la boca del lobo solo- dijo el ciervo

-no te tengo miedo a ti y a estos idiotas, doce contra mí, por favor hasta lo haría con los brazos atados- dijo Ventus

-cuida tu lenguaje mocoso porque te estas metiendo en un punto sin retorno- advirtió el lobo -vete de aquí y no vuelvas o enfréntame y sufre las consecuencias-

-los caballeros reales no le tenemos miedo al peligro!- grito Ventus –el peligro es nuestra fuente de vitalidad-

-que no se diga que no te di la oportunidad… mátenlo- ordeno el lobo a los Rivers comenzando a disparar pero el pegaso gira sus Keyblades rebotando las balas destrozando sus armas comenzando a atacarlos pese a que los Rivers le causaban algo de problemas Ventus acabo con ellos golpeándolos salvajemente como nunca lo había hecho

-has mejorado mucho Fast- dijo Raz entrándole a los golpes sacando una espada delgada encorvada del tipo cimitarra con empuñadura dorada con rubíes en ella cortándole el brazo a uno degollándolo después

-y tengo otros trucos nuevos que te dejaran con la boca abierta- dijo Ventus tomando a unos envistiéndolo en la cantina dándole un fuerte cabezazo acabando con su vida partiendo a dos a la mitad después ya que lo iba a atacar por la retaguardia

-mi suite destruyéndose y estos inútiles no saben cómo detener a un pegaso y un gato chismoso- dijo el lobo -la gente hoy en día- decía desilusionado

-tu hombres son fuertes cof cof cof- dijo Dimitri –pero necesitas más fuerza ruda si quieres vencerlo-

-Gaul y yo no encargamos de esto groooaar- Rajan de su rodilla saca el hueso de su pierna el cual al tomarlo lo saca emergiendo una hoja de una espada encorvada causándole un poco de dolor

-eso es asqueroso y genial a la vez- dijo Ventus mientras el león apuntaba con su arma al pegaso rojo lanzándose ante el comenzando a chocar sus armas con las de él, Raz se preparaba para ayudarlo pero un rayo verde golpea al khajita cayendo al suelo

-acabare contigo gatito- dijo Gaul quien tenía un cetro con tres puntas afiladas con una esmeralda dentro lanzándole más rayos pero el khajita rebota los ataque con sus espada lanzando también al ataque pero el mono detenía los ataques con sus brazos acorazados soltándole un patada en el pecho mandándolo a estrellarse contra algunos muebles, pero Raz se levanta lanzándose en el aire pero él fue golpeado por uno de los puños del rey mono en la cara tumbándolo comenzando a pisar al gato después aplastándole el tórax mientras este reía poniendo su cetro en la espalda remplazándola por dos espadas encorvadas y gruesas color morado cortas pero dañinas –comeré filete de khajita esta noche- dijo riéndose lastimando más al khajita al pisarlo

-Raz!- grito Ventus intentando golpear al león pero sus habilidades con la espada eran buenas causándole problemas al pegaso ya este le hacía unos cuantos cortes pero lo bueno es que tenía su armadura mágica

-¿A dónde crees que vas?, tu pelea es conmigo- grito Rajan golpeándolo girándolo por la espalda para soltarle un tajo pero Fast lo enviste por la espalda atontándolo lanzándolo contra el enorme mandril cayendo los dos salvando a su amigo el khajita

-Razum Dar te lo agradece- dijo levantándose gracias a la ayuda del pegaso

-ahora me debes dos- dijo Ventus viendo como esos dos formidables oponentes se levantaban mientras los Rivers que quedaron se levantaban sacando machetes y cosas punzo cortantes

-para eso les pago inútiles, elimínenlos- ordeno el lobo golpeando el bastón en el suelo

-Rajan, Gaul no es nuestra pelea, deja que los Rivers se encarguen- dijo el ciervo en la esquina de la pared

-de aquí no salen vivos- dijo el león sin soltar su arma burlándose de Fast

-voy a quitarte tu hombría- dijo Ventus haciendo enojar al león comenzando a atacarlo junto en el mono y los Rivers pero la pelea fue interrumpida, uno de los ventanales se rompen debido a un misil causando una enorme explosión en el área, Raz toma a Ventus rápidamente y se protege con su capa de las llamas envolviéndose ambos mientras que los demás de la vieja guardia se protegen con la magia del mono del cetro que tenía formando una barrera mágica

En otra parte de la nave la gente comenzó a correr debido a la explosión

-¿que fue eso?- pregunto Rarity

-huele a humo- dijo Tashara en eso las alarmas comenzaron a sonarse por todo el barco

-una explosión- dijo Cooper en otra parte con Shining

-y vino de haya, algo me dice que Ven necesita nuestra ayuda cuando antes- dijo Cooper quitándose su disfraz invocando su armadura mágica listo para actuar

-deprisa Cooper- dijo Shining haciendo lo mismo apareciendo su armadura de capitán con su cuerno mágicamente avanzando por los corredores de la muerte

-oigan no se muevan, está prohibido el paso- decía un River acompañado de otros dos

-¿y tú nieve de que la quieres?- dijo Cooper disparando su bastón revolver moviéndose los lobos esquivando balas

-tu ni te escondas- dijo Shining desenvainando su espada Olcrist combatiendo con uno destrozándole el brazo mecánico que tenía siendo lanzado después por un rayo mágico del unicornio que termino cayéndose por las escaleras

-nadie agarra mi sombrero- dijo Cooper desnucando al otro river ya que le agarro la cabeza, el otro lobo que quedo comenzó a correr pero Shining lanzo su espada acabando por el encajándolo en su espalda al pobre lobo

-hay que ir por los demás y salir de aquí- dijo Shining pero en eso aparecieron más Rivers disparándoles de distintas puertas a nuestros héroes

-pero antes perdamos a estos compañeros antes de que nos conviertan en quesos suizos- dijo el vaquero jalando al príncipe

-no somos y jamás seremos compañeros!- grito Shining siguiéndolo esquivando bala mientras los invitados en el gran salón comenzaron a aterrarse debido a los ruidos que había

En el submarino de Dharak

-en el blanco señor- dijo un guardia Tiger pegaso

-envíen al dron- ordeno el reptiliano

En la suite de Skolas completamente destruido y en llamas, todos los traficantes y héroes estaban con vida a excepción de los lobos que no pudieron salvarse estaban todos calcinados

-¿Dimitri?- pregunto Skolas

-estoy bien- dijo el ciervo tosiendo -Rajan, Gaul-

-estamos bien- dijo el león

-Fast- dijo Raz apartándose de Fast luego de la explosión estaba detrás de los restos del techo de la nave

-por poco y muero- dijo el pegaso -gracias esa capa sí que es buena-

-Razum Dar te debe uno todavía- dijo el khajita en eso un dron de cuatro hélices en los lados color negro con un visor rojo aparece

-¿qué diablos?- pregunto Skolas, en eso el dron proyecta una figura mostrándose al reptiliano en persona sobre todo al pegaso

-ese sujeto- dijo Ventus -lo había visto pero no recuerdo donde- el pegaso rojo intenta recordarlo

-la casa de los caídos reunida como en los viejos tiempos, que conmovedor- dijo el reptiliano hablando

-Dharak- dijo el león reconociéndolo

-perdón por no haber venido a tu fiesta de gala pero he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente- decía disculpándose el lagarto

-vete a la mierda Dharak- dijo el lobo enojado -¿dónde estás cobarde? muéstrate-

-solo diré que estoy debajo de ustedes- dijo el reptiliano -fuego- ordeno a sus esbirros disparando unos dos torpedos el cual en la en la punta se transformaron en taladros perforando el casco de la nave sacudiéndose el barco, uno perforo el cuarto de máquina y el otro en la bodega, los Rivers que estaban ahí revisaron la zona viendo como una compuerta de los torpedos se abren saliendo de ahí guardias Tiger del tipo kirin comenzando a hacer sus destrozos quemando a los lobos de ahí mientras que ellos respondieron al fuego disparando convirtiéndose el barco en una zona de guerra

-señor Skolas nos están atacando, soldados Tiger aparecieron- grito un River en el altavoz siendo masacrado brutalmente por los kirines Tiger

-a todos los Rivers presentes, ataquen y protejan a su líder- dijo Skolas comunicándose por medio de su bastón mientras el reptiliano sonreía malvadamente

-aunque conspiren contra mí no lograran nada, el juego de la presidenta seguirá adelante hasta que haya un ganador y ese seré yo- dijo Dharak observando en los escombros al pegaso rojo sin importarle en lo más mínimo –les dejo estos regalos para que me recuerden, nos vemos si es que sobreviven- dijo desapareciendo el holograma auto destruyéndose el dron

-¿qué regalitos?- pregunto Razum Dar sin entenderlo en eso e techo del barco colapsa por completo entrando ahí una horrible criatura que ninguno de ellos ha visto, era una especie de cuervo gigante color café con las plumas luminosas en la punta de sus halas y su cola que era larga de tres líneas cabeza y pecho cubiertas de armadura color ónix brillante y garras mecánicas afiladas y listas para degollar a sus víctimas, lista para luchar a la vez que sus ojos brillaban de una tenue luz brillante

-por Celestia- dijo Ventus, en el sub Dharak veía todo en medio de una pantalla de cristal grande que apareció mágicamente frente a él viendo a sus objetivos por medio del aquel cuervo gigante que mando mostrando también sus signos vitales arsenal y las habilidades que tenía a su disposición

-acaba con ellos alterado 00348 Phantom Crow- dijo el reptiliano hablándole comenzando a rugir la bestia

En los corredores

-¿cómo terminamos aquí en medio de un tiroteo?- grito Shining en la sala de juegos en medio de los lobos y los kirines matándose a plomazos tratando de escapar

-por aquí Morning- dijo Tennessee abriendo la rejilla de ventilación que estaba en el techo subiéndose ayudando al unicornio a subirse recorriendo el ducto viendo por la rejillas la carnicería que se estaba armando, en todas partes había Rivers, tigers matándose y la gente de la fiesta corría despavoridamente siendo masacrados para desgracia de nuestros héroes -ya no soporto más- dijo el vaquero preparando su bastón revolver

-¿qué piensas hacer idiota?- grito Shining viendo como el vaquero salía del ducto gritando como loco disparando a los que se le crucen en el camino salvando a unos fiesteros que estaban debajo de una mesa que eran ponys

-corran- grito Tennessee disparando matando aun river volándole la cabeza mientras dos kirines se lanzaron disparando bolas de fuego pero Shining rápidamente parte las bolas con su espada salvando a su… para desgracia de el compañero

-no te desconcentres idiota- dijo Shining disparándole a un kirin con un rayo mágico noqueándolo -ojala Rarity este bien-

Por la piscina

-hora de darse un baño- dijo Rarity encadenando aun kirin azotándolo varias veces con su Pzifer lanzándolo a la piscina

-no te muevas- dijeron tres kirines apuntando a Rarity pero en eso la felina se lanza y con sus garras extremadamente filosas la salva degollando a los tres guardias

-ehh… gracias- dijo Rarity sorprendida

-no se quién eres pero se ve que eres talentosa con esa joya que tienes enroscados en tus brazos, encontremos a nuestros acompañantes y salgamos de aquí ahora- dijo al felina sacando de su pierna una pistola de buen calibre colocándole municiones disparándoles aun river que salió disparado fuera del barco

-creo que no tengo de otra- dijo Rarity lanzando su cadena golpeando a dos river y dos Tiger noqueándolos a latigazos explorando el barco que estaba en un caos total

En las oficinas de la guardia real

-Gibson me están llegando notificaciones de un escándalo en el castillo de la amistad- dijo Nova

-¿qué clase de problemas?- dijo sentado haciendo papeleo

-dicen que un mutante entro acompañada de unas yeguas al castillo de la amistad a la fuerza y luego explosiones por doquier- dijo Nova -¿le decimos a la teniente?-

-has lo que quieras, voy a investigar por mi cuenta- dijo Gibson levantándose de su lugar yéndose, ya fuera del lugar el cazador saca la tarjeta hablándole a aspros –ya se dónde está tu estúpido sobrino… esta con la princesa Twilight-

-qué curioso mis lacayos están haya buscado en esa zona, van para haya- dijo Aspros

-no olvides nuestro acuerdo- dijo Gibson cortando línea con el yéndose para haya

De vuelta al castillo de la amistad

-ya me canse- dijo Rainbow toda adolorida y lastimada como las otras

-Dashie no te mueras- grito Pinkie haciendo un drama

-no estoy muerta!- dijo la pegaso azul levantándose viendo como Applejack, Starlight, Twilight y Fluttershy atacaban al mismo tiempo a Kaiber, pero eran disparadas por sus poderes magnéticos del kirin -y ese sujeto le dejare la cara que ni su mama lo va a reconocer!- grito la pegaso lanzándose atacando al kirin verde quien se protege con sus alas metálicas angelicales atacando con ellas dejándole un corte en el estómago a Dashie

-Dashie- grito Fluttershy disparando pero Kaiber lanza los balines metálicos que tenía golpeándola en la nariz comenzando a sangrar la pegaso amarilla

-maldito!- grito Starlight con Applejack atacando con sus armas contra el -aquí estamos en desventaja hay que sacarlo fuera del castillo

-me leíste la mente terroncito yehhaaa- gritaba la vaquera golpeándolo en el pecho lanzándolo hacia la alicornio -Twilight-

-cola de dragón- grito Twilight golpeando al kirin con su cola rodeada de magia sacándolo fuera del castillo por la ventana cayendo en el suelo -Kaiber- dijo ella saliendo del Hoyo que hizo ella acercándosele cuidadosamente

-me quitaste todo- dijo Kaiber -tú me quitaste todo- decía furioso

-eso no es verdad Kaiber- dijo él bebe dragón acercándosele con algo de temor pero al final se armó de valor -hay algo que debes saber, a Twilight no se le ocurrió atacar el escondite de Galaxy para nada... fui yo el de la idea-

-¿Qué?- decía el kirin sorprendiéndose sin poder creerlo

-no Spike eso no es cierto- decía Twilight defendiéndolo –yo planifique todo, no tuvo nada que ver- pero el dragón continuo hablando

-Twilight había perdido a Ignos- dijo Spike -estaba triste, no comía, no dormía, me dolía el alma verla así- explico el dragón -Ignos era también mi amigo, sentía rabia por lo que le había hecho tu tío y tu horrible familia de alterados, así que le sugerí a Twilight que hicieran un ataque sorpresa al lugar donde estaba Aspros y así fue como mandaron a los reales por el ese día-

-Spike basta- dijo Twilight pero el dragón no le hizo caso

-ella no tuvo la culpa por la muerte de tu esposa, el verdadero asesino soy yo y nadie más- decía entre lágrimas él bebe dragón –perdóname Kaiber no quise herirte, no quería que acabara así- Kaiber escucho las palabras de Spike deteniendo su rabia por un momento reflexionando por lo sucedido "¿de verdad Spike tuvo la culpa?" se decía así mismo

-mi quitaste mi vida, me quitaste mi hogar, a mi mujer, la oportunidad de ser padre en un futuro, no creí que la persona a la que le brinde mi amistad y confianza, me hiciera esto-

-lo siento, de verdad lo siento- dijo Spike de rodillas –quería justicia pero solo te traje desgracia, estaba cegado por la ira-

-y mira como acabo, ahora soy un monstro- Kaiber le puso su garra en su pecho sin verlo a la cara -y ahora solo me queda una cosa por hacer…- decía el

-Kaiber yo...- Spike no termino lo que iba a decir ya que sintió como algo perforaba su cuerpecito y era una púa metálica que salió en una de sus garras perforándolo

-... y es matarte- dijo el kirin mirándolo fríamente

-Spiiiiiiike!- grito Twilight lanzándose para atacarlo pero para sorpresa de ella la garra izquierda del monstro se transforma en un mazo golpeándola cayendo brutalmente al suelo lanzándole después estacas metálicas encajándose en su cuerpo impidiendo moverse la princesa de la amistad mientras sus amigas salían del castillo viendo con horror la escena de pesadilla

-aahhhhhh- grito Fluttershy

-Spike- grito Applejack

-nooooo!- grito Starlight, el cuerpo del bebe dragón comenzó a sangrar mientras un líquido metálico salía del kirin comenzando a envolverlo poco a poco mientras los ojos del dragón se cerraban poco a poco perdiendo visibilidad

-hijo de yegua!- grito Rainbow lanzándose hacia el kirin pero es envestida por una criatura impactando en ella cayendo al piso dejando una grava en el camino

-no tan rápido nenita- dijo el causante de ese ataque que era un rinoceronte bípedo y musculoso sorprendiéndose las manes

-¿qué es eso?- pregunto Applejack

-según lo que dijo el narrador un rinoceronte- dijo Pinkie mientras unos disparos salieron de la nada haciendo que las yeguas se movieran

-parece que llegamos justo a tiempo para la fiesta- dijo un jabalí con una metralla recargando municiones

-¿ese es un jabalí?- pregunto Fluttershy en el aire –muy feo por cierto- dijo en silencio

-escuche eso- grito el jabalí espantando a la pegaso amarilla

-¿quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto Rainbow adolorida intentando levantarse

-yo los conozco, son esos sujetos que trataron a Ignos como un pelele en las tierras del presidio- dijo Starlight –son secuaces de Galaxy-

-¿están vinculados con Galaxy?- dijo Applejack

-soy Dryhorn y él es Borsky y estamos al servicio de Aspros- dijo el rino presentándose ante ellas

-y venimos aquí por el joven Kaiber, pero veo que se está divirtiendo como niño chiquito- dijo riéndose el jabalí

-Spike- dijo Twilight sin poder moverse debido a las estacas en su cuerpo -por favor Kaiber no lo hagas… te lo suplico… mátame a mi… pero a él no- decía entre lágrimas sintiendo como otra parte de su vida se iba para siempre y nunca más volver

-Kaiber muchacho los juegos terminaron, tu tío quiere que regreses con él, aun estas verde como para matar- dijo el rino

-¿verde yo?, mírame Dryhorn, mírenme todos ustedes y sean testigos de lo pasa cuando se meten con la familia de un Galaxy como la mía!- grito Kaiber estando por finalizar su trabajo mientras Spike le quedaba solo la cara cubriéndose quedando su ojo derecho el cual salía una lagrima

-(no puedo creer que muera... no lo culpo... me lo merezco... yo le cause esto... creo que este… es mi fin… lo siento Twilight… pero ya no estaré… más contigo)- decía Spike a punto de cerrar su ojo convirtiendo su cuerpo en metal pero en eso

-Spiral Blast- en eso la figura de una yegua plateada aparece mágicamente al lado de el alterado golpeando con su esfera de energía al kirin en el pecho mandándolo por los aires deteniendo todo el trabajo que hacia

-Dryhorn!- grito Borsky atacando a la yegua plateada captando la idea su compañero en diferentes lados pero la yegua sin decir nada invoca sus Beowulf deteniendo los puños de ambos contendientes sin lograr mover a la yegua sorprendiéndose ambos matones al mismo tiempo que Rockaid y Brodek llegaron golpeando con una patada a los matones justo en sus caras apartando a Paint de ellos

-estamos salvados- grito Applejack

-viva- dijo Fluttershy

-ya era hora de que aparecieran tontos- dijo Rainbow molesta por el retardo de ellos

-así se hace mocoso- dijo Starlight apoyándolo

-ese es mi hombre wooohooohooo- dijo Pinkie emocionada con unos pompones en sus cascos apoyándolo

-lo siento por la demora, las Cruzzaders querían venir pero les dijimos que no y ellas insistía bla bla bla- dijo Xion llegando con Sweetie Bot –whooow ¿ese es Kaiber?, ¿desde cuando tiene alas, cuernos y escamas metálicas?- dijo sorprendiéndose

-y manipula el metal a su propia voluntad- explico Pinkie Pie –su cuerpo es metal liquido ahora-

-como cierta película de una mujer que es perseguida por un robot futurista, muy buena la primera y segunda parte pero ya las últimas son un asco- dijo la gatielaga viendo al bebe dragón –hay por Celestia, Spike- decía con horror la gata viendo al dragón como una estatua

-hijos de yegua ¿qué le hicieron?- grito Rockaid a los causantes de lo que le paso

-Twilight- dijo Brodek cortando las estacas con su espada liberándola

-gracias Brodek- dijo Twilight con su cuerpo algo entumecido queriendo curarse con su Pzifer pero no podía, así que de inmediato Starlight la ayuda con su magia

-Spike, Spike- dijo Ember calmadamente sin perder la cordura retirándole el metal líquido de su cara poco a poco con su magia

-Pa... in...t… yo... yo- dijo Spike todo débil, Paint no dijo nada solo tomo al dragón entre sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerzas susurrándole algo al oído

-te dije que no te apartaras de mi lado y lo voy a cumplir te guste o no- dijo ella sin soltarlo agradecido el dragón de que ella haya llegado para salvarlo

-sus signos vitales están bajos- dijo Sweetie Bot escaneando al bebe dragón

-hojalata llévalo con Skygrey al cuartel rápido, por favor- le dijo Paint a la Bot quien corrió de inmediato tomándolo con su magia levitándolo pero la Bot quedo paralizada por unos instantes el causante de esto no era otro que Kaiber

-no te lo voy a permitir pend... aaaahhhhhhhhhrrrggggg- Kaiber se agarró el ojo izquierdo ya que una espada espectral le atravesó como si nada volviendo a moverse la Bot -maldita piruja- gritaba iracundamente

-patrón- gritaron los subordinados queriendo ayudarlo pero Rockaid junto con Rainbow y Pinkie se lo impedían al igual que con Brodek con Applejack y Fluttershy

-da un paso más o te volare el trasero y se lo lanzare a los lobos de madera- decía amenazante Brodek

-Paint…- dijo Spike preocupado por ella

-descuida... soy la estrella de la saga, estaré bien- dijo sonriéndole –ahora váyanse- la Bot obedece sus órdenes entrando al castillo de inmediato yéndose a la cámara de transportación donde iría al cuartel a ver al viejo

-Twilight tu...-

-estoy bien Starlight, debemos detener a Kaiber antes de que se vuelva un peligro para nosotras- dijo Twilight ya de pie tambaleándose un poquito, Kaiber por otro lado se quita la espada dejándole un hueco en su ojo el cual comenzó a regenerarse

-ahora si se mueren todas ustedes!- grito el kirin pero Paint como si nada aparece mágicamente arriba de el con sus alas sombrías y Beowulf activas golpeándole en la cara seguido de una patada en el estómago el cual escupió metal fundido en la boca del kirin

-lo que le hiciste a mi adorado Spike no tiene perdón- decía Paint con una actitud de furia mientras sus ojos rubíes comenzaron a brillar -caballeros reales y elementos desháganse de la basura de abajo- ordeno ella –este estúpido me pertenece-

-maldita yegua!- grito Kaiber transformando sus brazos en cuchillas comenzando a atacarla chocando con ella entre si comenzando una batalla en el cielo nocturno

-ya oyeron a la yegua alpha, mandemos a esos animales al zoológico donde pertenecen- dijo Rockaid lanzándose al ataque como los demás al rino y al jabalí quienes también le entraron a los madrazos, Applejack con sus muchachos congelaba al rino pero este la enviste con su taladro, pero Brodek saltaba encima de su cabeza golpeándole la nuca con sus codos Fluttershy aprovecho el momento deslizándose por tierra disparando al mismo tiempo pasando sobre sus piernas

-mi piel es resistente a sus ataques- grito el rino atacando con sus puños a los ponys pero

-refleja- grito Twilight protegiéndolos con su escucho de espejos regresándole el ataque

-terroncito- dijo Applejack preocupada

-estoy bien Applejack ya oíste a la jefa terminemos con el- les dijo Twilight al grupo el cual estuvieron de acuerdo atacando juntos al rino

-voy a hacerte tocino maldito puerco!- grito Rockaid con sus sables atacando a Borsky pero él lo patea sacando su cierra después atacando al niño en el suelo pero fue protegido por Pinkie con su escudo saliendo chispas de ambas armas

-apártate niña- dijo el jabalí

-oblígame- dijo Pinkie resistiéndose soltándole un puntapié en el tobillo de Borsky quejándose al mismo tiempo que Rainbow atacaba con su lanza golpeándole la cara seguido de varios flechas azules de enano que dieron en el blanco

-¿con que quieren pelear?, bien luchemos jajajaja- decía el cerdo atacando con su cierra pero una cadena aparece amarrando al cerdo lanzándose una unicornio lavanda disparando un rayo mágico el cual tumbo a la bestia

-¿necesitan una pesuña?- pregunto Starlight Glimmer con la cruz de combate en sus patas

-entre más mejor- dijo Rockaid tronándose las pesuñas y el cuello viendo al jabalí de pie

-voy a romperle los colmillos a esa bestia- grito Rainbow

-hare que se coma mi tierra- dijo Pinkie continuando con la pelea

-vamos chicos pueden hacerlo- dijo Xion apoyándolos en el aire dándole sus ánimos

En la casa de Blazy Livingheart

-discúlpame la demora- dijo Dagger Spectral en la reja de la casa

-hasta que por fin llegas- dijo Selina dejándolo pasar –¿tuviste problemas al encontrar la casa o es que anduviste de caliente con otra mujer?- decía la batpony

-me perdí un poco es eso, no empieces con tus celos- dijo el batpony

-¿celos yo?... por favor- decía Selina llegando a la casa –te caerá bien Blazy esa escuincla es un encanto como su hermana, veraz a la abuela de ellas y de paso conocerás a mi cachorro y ya que te los presentare tú me cuentas sobre la otra invitada que vino hace poco- dijo Crossheart llegando a la puerta de la residencia

-¿invitada?- pregunto Dagger arqueando una ceja

-haa no lo sabes, pues velo tú mismo total para que te arruino la sorpresa- Selina abre la puerta entrando a la casa llevándose ahí una grata y horrible sorpresa

-Dagger- decía una pony color perla feliz de verlo con su hermoso vestido blanco sentada en el sofá quien platicaba con Sunflower, Blazy y los demás potros

-presidenta Kaho- el miedo invadió por completo al batpony color ónix

-lo se cielo, a mí también me da gusto verte- dijo Kaho sonriéndole tranquilamente como si nada –ahora que todos estamos aquí, que les parece si comenzamos jeje- decía con una linda sonrisa

En el Albabarder

-yeaaah- Gaul enviste al cuervo acorazado pero su armadura no le hace ningún daño, Rajan saca un revolver de doble cañón disparándole pero nada aquel alterado aletea lanzando fuertes ráfagas de viento

-es muy persistente- dijo Ventus resistiendo las corrientes enterrando sus Keyblades en el suelo para no irse volando

-y difícil de romper- dijo Raz haciendo lo mismo

-es inútil cof cof debemos irnos de aquí- dijo Dimitri –una retirada táctica nos vendría muy bien-

-vayamos al casco del barco, ahí tengo botes para emergencias- dijo Skolas con una bazuca que se encontró tirada el cual lo carga, apunta al monstro y dispara un misil el cual se expande saliendo de ahí una red electrificada atrapando a la bestia aturdiéndolo cayendo al suelo –Rajan, Gaul, vámonos- decía el lobo retirándose llevándose al ciervo Dimitri

-¿pero y la Felina?- pregunto Gaul

-ahí nos la encontramos en el camino, ya es grandecita para cuidarse no por nada le dicen la felina- dijo el león yéndose con el mono

-se escapan!- grito Ventus

-tras ellos- dijo Raz pero en eso el cuervo alterado 00348 Phantom Crow se libra de la red con sus garras rugiendo de ira

-"Crow destruye a esos sujetos"- ordeno Dharak viendo el combate desde su escondite así que el cuervo avanza con dirección a ellos y los ataca con sus patas metalizadas

-Fast- dijo Raz lanzándose primero al ataque -yo detendré este monstro busca a tus amigos y sácalos de aquí ahora-

-¿pero la vieja alianza?- dijo Ventus –están escapando-

-eso no importa ya, aunque atrapes al lobo no ganaremos nada- dijo Raz soltándole tres golpes en el abdomen doliéndole un poco al khajita -es duro de romper-

-lo siento Raz pero no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad necesito respuestas y las voy a tener- dijo el pegaso persiguiendo a la vieja guardia

-Fast!- grito Raz esquivando los picotazos de ese enorme cuervo

-señor- decía el guardia Tiger pegaso a Dharak quien sonreía malvadamente al ver el barco comenzando a echar humo desde otra pantalla que apareció al lado izquierdo

-lancen el siguiente torpedo, ya saben cuál… el especial- era lo único que dijo Dharak mientras dirigía la pelea

-si señor- el guardia obedece y les dice a los otros que lancen el siguiente torpedo disparando impactando en el barco

-odio este barco- dijo Shining asustado sintiendo las sacudidas pero Cooper le da una bofetada

-no seas gallina que tenemos personas que salvar y malditos que golpear- dijo Cooper disparando aun River de espaldas como si anda matándolo –concéntrate Morning- dijo abofeteándolo

-es cierto, creo que escuche gritos por este pasillo, rápido- dijo Shining guiándolo por este barco infernal para luego darle una bofetada al vaquero doliéndole –eso te pasa por golpearme a mi primero- dijo

-¿Felina?- pregunto Rarity llegando al salón de baile en el suelo asustada y exhausta -¿por qué aparecieron esos sujetos?-

-es lo que también me gustaría saber- dijo Tashara disparando aun kirin Tiger dándole justo en la frente mientras otros tigers y Rivers llegaban –cúbrete- la khajita tomo a Rarity poniéndola debajo de la mesa viendo como estos contrincantes se mataban entre sí a la vez que Rarity se protegía la cara para no verlos

En los almacenes del barco

-con cuidado que puede explotar- decía uno de los cinco Rivers llegando a ver el torpedo que impacto recientemente

-no nos vaya a salir esas cosas que escupen fuego- decía el primer river cargando municiones a su lanza granadas en eso la compuerta del torpedo se abre asustando al grupo pero no salió nada

-¿qué rayos?- el segundo river se acerca pero lo único que salieron fueron serpentinas y fuegos artificiales cayendo al suelo

-¿es una broma?- dijo el tercer lobo, en eso las luces del almacén se apagan misteriosamente espantado a los lobos -no se separen dijo el- pero de pronto algo extraño se lo lleva en la oscuridad sin que avisara al equipo

-oigan esto no me gusta nadaaaaaahhhhh- el segundo river siendo llevado por una cosa extraña

-yeaaaaaaaahhhh- grito el cuarto lobo disparo arriba de unas cajas a una figura que rugió y lo atrapo con un horror en su rostro preguntándose "que carajos es eso"

-¿dónde estás?- grito el primer river intentando buscarlo sin soltar su rifle encontrando al tercer river que estaba parado de espaldas cerca de una caja -oye oye- decía acercándose girando a su compañero lobo pero para horror de el -aaaahhhhhh- viendo a su compañero sin la cara y sin cráneo, así que el lobo corre mientras la figura lo perseguía pero el quinto river se interpone y lo ataca con unas cuchillas

-vete de aquí huye- grito el lobo a su compañero sin dejar de atacar a la figura extraña quien se lo llevo a lo oscuro escuchándose gritos de horror y miedo escuchándose sonidos de desmembramiento, así que el ultimo river continuo con su camino hacia la salida hasta llegar a la salida del almacén el cual tenía reja con candado y no podía salir ya que las llaves para abrir la rejilla no las tenía –ayuda, ayuda!- en eso en la oscuridad un globo rojo se acercaba a él llamándole su atención aquel globo giro diciendo algo en blanco "i love the Rivers" tronándose el globo manchándose de sangre en su uniforme sin poder hacer nada ya que el miedo lo invadió por completo debido a que ahí estaba el monstro que ataco a sus amigos ante él y era nada más que un alicornio robótico bien maquiavélico

-¿a dónde vas lobito?, si la fiesta apenas comienza ha ha ha ha ha haaaaa- decía Blackgate cubierto de sangre en su hocico y cuerpo riendo macabramente -groooaaaar- el alicornio rugió lanzándose hacia el river quien solo soltó un grito de horror y miedo mientras aquel robot reía como todo un psicópata escuchándose sus carcajadas en el barco del horror


	84. Peligro en alta mar

**_*Capitulo 84: Peligro en alta mar_**

En el barco del traficante Skolas llamado el Albabarder, una nave hermosa de lujo con piscina, cancha de juegos, salón grande, un bello casino, era como si fuera el paraíso al que no querrías salirte de ahí, pero todo cambio cuando Dharak y sus soldados Tiger y bestia alterada atacaron el lugar convirtiéndose el lugar en una carnicería eso sin contar al invitado especial a la fiesta que mando el reptiliano hace poco

-sucio pajarraco, ¿por que no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?- decía Razum Dar esquivando los picotazos del alterado Phantom Crow golpeándolo en la cabeza pero la bestia no parecía afectarle

-utiliza picotazo fantasma de nuevo- le ordeno Dharak supervisando la batalla desde el submarino, el cuervo obedece canalizando energía en su cuerno atacando con su pico velozmente recibiendo el impacto el Khajita lanzándolo al suelo aprovechando la bestia para tomarlo con su pata izquierda, pero el gato lo esquiva rodando atacando con su espada haciéndole un poco de daño saltando a la cabeza de este estampándolo en el suelo enterrando su pico sin poder moverse

-Razum Dar te cortara esa cabeza!- grito golpeando la cabeza del Phantom Crow unas doce veces para luego usar su espada canalizando magia en ella para darle un golpe certero

-no te lo hare fácil Khajita- dijo Dharak presionando una habilidad del alterado en la pantalla permitiendo que el cuervo se vuelva intangible como un fantasma bajando al barco sorprendiéndolo para luego emerger de nuevo rugiendo de furia

-espero que Ventus lo esté pasando mejor que Razum Dar- decía Raz continuando con la lucha del extraño alterado

En otra parte del barco

-¿hacia dónde?- pregunto el león quien estaba con el lobo y con los demás miembros de la casa de los caídos

-cuatro pisos más y llegamos al fondo- dijo el lobo traficante bajando las escaleras

-quietos!- dijo Ventus alcanzándolos, así que el león comienza a dispararle con su escopeta de doble cañón saltando el Pegaso volando hacia ellos, pero Gaul se interpone para soltarle un puñetazo, Ventus se percata de eso usando también su casco chocando ambos entre sí provocando una implosión que destruía el corredor donde estaban

-Rajan, Dimitri, Gaul- pregunto el lobo Skolas buscando a sus compañeros del crimen

-aquí estamos Skolas- dijo Rajan del otro lado de la pared el cual se derrumbo -todos estamos aquí-

-pero no yo- dijo el lobo observando el área

-esa explosión destruyo el camino, aguanta te sacaremos de aquí- dijo el ciervo tosiendo

-ya no hay tiempo, Dharak nos pisa los talones, búscate otra ruta, veámonos en el punto de reunión acordado- dijo el lobo tomando otra ruta el cual los otros le hicieron caso, Ventus quien salió de los escombros un poco sucio pero nada grave lo observo alejándose de ahí

-no te escaparas de mi- dijo Ventus enojado comenzando a seguirlo

Por la cubierta del barco en llamas

-potros y yeguas primero, eso señores bajen todos- decía Cooper bajando a los fiesteros en los botes que se encontraban ahí -la fiesta acabo señores vuelvan otro día- les decía evacuándolos junto con Shining

-a este paso no encontraremos a Rarity y a Ven- dijo Shining bajando los botes con su magia

-ellos saben cuidarse solos, pero esta gente necesita ayuda y como caballero real mi deber es ayudar y servir- dijo Tennessee de una manera madura

-vaya… eso es lo más maduro que he escuchado viniendo de una rata como tu Cooper- dijo Shining impresionado

-ayudar y servir… ese es mi lema favorito- dijo el vaquero sacando algo de su sombrero -pero no tanto como mi lema original del clan Cooper, róbales a los más adinerados mientras el lugar hecha humo- dijo sacando carteras enseñándoselas al príncipe sonriéndole como si nada

-vete al diablo Cooper!- grito Shining, en eso mas guardias tigger kirines aparecen para matar a todos los presentes, así que el príncipe y el vaquero se lanzan dándoles una lluvia de golpes y plomo cortesía de nuestros héroes

En otro corredor

-mira- dijo Rarity viendo un ascensor a lo lejos -estamos salvadas- en eso las compuertas se abren saliendo de ahí diez rivers armados hasta los dientes -retiro lo dicho- decía con sarcasmo

-bajen sus armas!- decía un river con su metralleta

-¿o si no que?- dijo Tashara de una manera desafiante

-¿será por que tienen armas de alto calibre que son capaces de volarnos nuestras cabezas?- dijo Rarity, pero en eso el elevador volvió a sonar habiendo un apagón en la zona preguntándose los malos "¿que sucede con la luz?" -esto no es bueno…- dijo ella en eso

-ha ha ha haaaaaa- una risa perturbadora y maquiavélica se escucho mientras la compuerta se abría

-definitivamente no es bueno- dijo Rarity asustada sabiendo de quien se trataba, en eso una hoja afilada color roja emergió iluminando a un alicornio robótico y demente

-hora de rockear jajaja- dijo Blackgate

-dispárenle!- grito el River encargado comenzando a dispararle mientras Blackgate avanzaba lentamente rebotando los disparos con su brazo izquierdo utilizando su garra para levantar a un river al techo partiéndolo a la mitad manchándose de sangre el robot jalando a otro con su magia enterrando su espada en la cara

-vámonos- dijo Rarity corriendo seguido de Tashara sin dejar de ver la masacre que se producía donde Blackgate le corto el brazo a otro seguido de su cabeza cortándole el estomago a uno sacando de ahí sus tripas usándolas como soga asfixiando a otro hasta romperle el cuello mientras que a otro le regresaban las balas con su magia dejándole agujeros en su cuerpo –oh… no…- Rarity vio una compuerta cerrada intentando abrirla viendo como el alicornio terminaba con sus presas –ayúdame abrirla- decía jalando con su Pfizer así que la Khajita decide ayudarla

-¿por qué se van si la fiesta apenas comienza?- dijo Blackgate arrancándole la quijada a uno arrojándolo a las damas pero Tashara ve eso y dispara para luego jalar la compuerta

-groooaaaar- Black corría como loco mientras las chicas logran su objetivo entrando a otro corredor cerrando la puerta de golpe estrellándose el robot en ella viendo por la vitrina a la unicornio con su ojo sangre -Ra... ri... ty- decía el alicornio tirándose al piso sin despegarse de la compuerta

-¿que era esa cosa?- pregunto la felina

-no es una cosa cualquiera cariño, es Blackgate el miedo y terror absoluto, si añoras tu vida aléjate de el- le dijo Rarity

-¿así que este es el psicópata que Rajan me ha hablado?- decía Tashara –creí que era más feo- decía continuando su búsqueda por sus compañero quienes estaban en otro lugar

En otra parte de los corredores

-el lobo debe de andar por aquí- dijo Ventus buscándolo siguiendo su rastro -de mi no te me escaparas, te encontrare y te llevare a la justicia… o en un ataúd si es necesario- decía el caballero del viento llegando a un ascensor pero cinco tigger kirin aparecen en un elevador armados -no me estorben- decía Ventus atacándolos con sus Keyblades entrando al cubo a la vez que se cerraba las puertas yéndose a otro piso -las próxima vez les recomiendo que usen las escaleras para mayor seguridad- decía como si nada yéndose por otro corredor dejando sin vida a los tigger que estaban ahí

En la cocina

-no son tan rudos estos guardias tigger como pensé- dijo Gaul pisándole la cabeza a uno

-estas cosas no son ordinarias, no sienten dolor o remordimiento, fueron creados por ese propósito, cof, cof- dijo Dimitri tosiendo un poco viendo toda la masacre que hicieron el mono y león

-a mi me vale madres si tienen remordimiento o no, debemos seguir nuestro camino y salir de esta mierda de fiesta- dijo el león matando a un kirin tigger que se le apareció en la entrada volándole los sesos en eso vieron a un chef saliendo del refrigerador asustado –oye tu-

-¿si?- decía el chef asustado

-¿como se llega al cuarto de maquinas?- pregunto el león enojado

-mas vale que contestes rápido o estos dos te partirán en dos- dijo el ciervo intimidándolo retrocediendo al congelador –y créeme saben cómo hacerlo-

-para eso deben... deben...- no termino lo que iba a decir ya que una garra metálica traspasa la vitrina atravesándole toda la cabeza sacándole todos sus órganos de ahí acabando con él, los caídos ven como el congelador se abre apareciéndose el robot alicornio frente a ellos

-no, no, no, ni se te ocurra soltar spoilers de la película- decía Blackgate hablando con el muerto -ellos tienen que saber cómo terminara la historia-

-tu historia termina aquí y ahora maldito psicópata- le decía Rajan al mismo tiempo que el mono comenzó a atacarlo con sus fornidos brazos golpeándolo unas cinco veces, pero el robot detienen el sexto golpe con su garra golpeándolo en el estomago del rey, pero el mono no se dejo y le da un rodillazo en el estomago para luego arrancarle las alas terminando con un golpe el cual le desfiguro su cara robótica, pero el robot lo ataca con los hojas de energía así que Rajan se adelanta y se las corta con su espada haciendo que el mono dispare un rayo laser de su ojo esmeralda estampándolo contra el enorme refrigerador que había ahí

-excelente trabajo los dos- dijo el ciervo felicitándolos pero esa felicitación acabo puesto que Black seguía moviéndose levantándose como si nada mientras unos pequeños cables eléctricos salen de las extremidades que se les corto en cual comenzaron a repararlo juntando los pedazos que le fueron arrancados

-¿por qué son tan crueles conmigo?- decía el robot lloriqueando -solo quiero ser su amigo- rogándoles

-primero muerto que tener que ser amigo de una basura como tu- dijo Rajan -no eres más que el perro de Dharak que viene hacer el trabajo que no puede hacer el-

-eso se puede arreglar solo acepten mi amistad… además…- decía el robot avanzando rápidamente a ellos golpeándolos al mismo tiempo en sus caras –pregúntense lo siguiente ¿quien controla a quien?- pero los dos miembros de la casa de los caídos no se dejaron y acto seguido comenzaron a tirarle de golpes lastimándose entre sí empujando al robot contra la pared así que Black utiliza el aguijón de su cola pero el mono lo agarra tirando de ahí estampándolo varias veces en toda la cocina, pero Black le suelta una patada pero este se cubre con su otro brazo para después hacer que Rajan le dispare atontándolo

-no podremos contra esa cosa- dijo Dimitri -tenemos que irnos de aquí ya-

-no dejare que esa cosa me gane- dijo Gaul sin dejar de atacarlo con sus garras pero el robot los esquiva invocando sus hojas mágicas girando como loco soltándole unos cuantos cortes al mono –también puedo hacer eso- Gaul giro como un torbellino chocando fuerzas entre sí creando una implosión

–caídos, ¿donde están?- el robot ve la cocina destrozada pero la casa de los caídos se había ido -un momento- en eso el robot comenzó a contar con sus garras -había tres miembros ¿donde está el otro?- en eso el robot comenzó a rastrear toda la nave bajo ataque con un radar que tenía en su CPU hasta que -jajajaja- el robot se rio yéndose por los ductos de ventilación encontrando una pista a su parecer

En la casa de Blazy Galaxy

-que hermosos niños tenemos aquí, se ve que están sanos felices apreciando lo que tienen- dijo Sinister observando a Burning, Charmy y el pequeño Rotox

-tu eres muy bonita- dijo el pequeño Charmy sonrojándose al verla

-y tu una monada- dijo Kaho sonriéndoles con dulzura viendo al bebe de Selina -¿quien este pequeño batpony?- le sonríe el potrillo dándole felicidad a la presidenta Sinister

-se ve que tu amiga es buena con los niños- comento Sunflower a Dagger quien estaba tome y tome por los nervios que tenia

-le fascinan los niños señora- dijo Dagger -(sobre todo cuando se le ocurre la ridícula idea de experimentar con ellos o meterlos en uno de sus juegos enfermizos)- dijo pensándolo

-¿no sabía que te encantaran los niños?- le pregunto Selina

-son criaturas puras e inocentes- dijo Sinister sin dejar de verlos

-¿y tienes hijos?- pregunto Charmy

-no cielo, no tengo pero sabes… siempre he querido uno- decía en un estado profundo en sus pensamientos -pero la vida no me ha dado ninguno- presionando el casco con fuerza presionando un oso de peluche que tenía en sus patas -la vida es injusta... dime Selina ¿es fabuloso ser madre?-

-¿que te diré?, con solo ver a este revoltoso me da una razón por la cual vivir- dijo la batpony cargando a su bebe Rotox quien este reía mientras un estado de tristeza invadía a la yegua color perla notando con temor este Dagger

-ya te llegara tu momento señorita presidenta- dijo Blazy dándole una palmada en el hombro poniéndose bien pálido el batpony color ónix -una mujer bella como tú le llegara su momento, disfruta tu vida como yo lo hago ya después piensas en los niños, que lo único que hacen es destruirte la casa- decía la kirin azul marino haciendo reír a Burning al hacerle cosquillas sintiendo un vacio la presidenta Kaho

-primero que nada hija que se busque un buen hombre- dijo Sunflower -que sea bueno, honesto, que la quiera, pero lo más importante no esté metido en tantas broncas con la ley- decía la doña – ¿o ya tienes novio?-

-¿yo novio?- la presidenta comenzó a sonrojarse poniendo la cabeza abajo –soy una persona ocupada no tengo tiempo para esas cosas-

-siempre hay tiempo para esas cosas- dijo Blazy –se te ve la carilla que tienes uno, ¿o es alguien que te gusta?-

-bueno hay alguien- Kaho estaba jugueteando con el oso que tenia muerta de vergüenza ya que no tenía nada que decir cosa que era preocupante para el batpony

-damas por favor, no hagan preguntas a la presidenta puesto que ha tenido un día muy ajetreado con eso de que haya venido desde su trabajo hasta aquí- dijo Dagger interviniendo

-niños la cena está servida, coman antes de que se enfrié- dijo Grizzly avisando a los niños quienes corrieron al comedor

-gracias Grizzly, ¿gustan algo?- pregunto Blazy a Dagger y Sinister pero Dagger le hace la seña de no para que se vayan con tranquilidad diciéndoles que regresarían unos instantes esta Blazy y Selina quedando solos en la enorme sala

-la hija del alterado Galaxy ha evolucionado como su hermano Kandor, interesante- dijo Sinister al verla bien –una criatura hermosa, gracias a mí-

-no me salgas con eso ahora- dijo Dagger molesto con la presidenta -se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí-

-estoy aquí para encontrar lo que es mío por derecho- contraataco Kaho

-pero Dharak dijo que...-

-soy la presidenta y puedo hacer lo que sea- dijo Kaho molesta con un tono serio -por favor no le vayas a decir- decía un poco temerosa y angustiada -por favor, por favor, por favor- decía suplicándole juntando sus pesuñas -juega conmigo un juego-

-tus juegos los conozco bien, son sádicos y horribles- dijo Dagger

-las reglas son simples, solo quédate callado y no hables con Dharak de esto- dijo Kaho

-¿Kaho no se cómo le veas a ese tipo? pero a mí me aterra, si se entera lo primero que hará será matarme- dijo Dagger

-juega conmigo y te dejare hacer los negocios que quieras con esa tal Selina y su cómplice esa- dijo Sinister

-Kaho solo diré esto… vete a casa- dijo Dagger con suma autoridad

-te dejare vender nuestros nuevos medicamentos que todavía no están a la venta- dijo Sinister tomando las pesuñas de este -y se quedaran con el noventa por ciento de las ganancias, ahí se lo reparten entre ustedes tres-

-Kaho…-

-si no aceptas el juego voy a matar a todos los de esta casa y sabes que puedo hacerlo- decía Kaho fríamente tambaleando los muebles del lugar comenzando a levitar un poco –comenzando contigo- dijo ella malvadamente

-está bien carajo… acepto- dijo Dagger sonriendo de felicidad Kaho dejando las cosas como estaban

-gracias- dijo Kaho abrazándolo de felicidad pero el batpony la aparta ruborizándose un poco -solo una cosa-

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Dagger

-el juego acaba si hablas con Dharak de lo que hago y si no obtengo lo que quiero... te mato- dijo Kaho sonriendo como si nada preocupando al batpony

-si es que no me mata a mi primero- dijo el batpony -por cierto ¿como me encontraste?-

-Straam me trajo aquí y se fue a hacerme un trabajo muy importante- dijo Kaho

-¿y viniste sola?- cambiando de tema

-vine con Tachion- dijo ella

-era de suponerse y ¿donde está tu cómplice?- pregunto Dagger

-pues se fue al poblado más cercano… ¿como se llamaba?... así Ponyville a comprarme un agua mineral de manantial- dijo Kaho tan sonriente como siempre

En Ponyville

-no solo hay agua mineral, también un restaurante de comida tai, Kaho se pondrá feliz le encanta esa comida es su favorita- dijo Tachion cargando una bolsa revisando lo que llevaba –este lugar tiene todo, tal vez la lleve a pasear un día- decía feliz cuando en eso se vieron unas explosiones a lo lejos -¿que es eso?- la vulpina observa y ve unos destellos en el cielo así que la curiosidad la llama, guarda sus cosas dentro de su cola y corre subiendo por las casas saltando en casa en casa como una ninja molestándose los ponys que estaban en la ventana cosa que pidió disculpas durante el camino llegando al origen de la explosiones, Tachion ve el castillo de la amistad en el techo de una casa a lo lejos y ahí vio lo que pasaba y una pelea entre ponys contra monstros -ohhh vaya hasta hay peleas callejeras definitivamente este lugar lo tiene todo- decía la vulpina emocionada

-minas Hunter- dijo el enano disparando flechas en el aire clavándose en el piso donde el cerdo pisaba explotándole transformando el lugar en un campo minado

-tus bombas solo me hacen cosquillas- dijo Borsky con su cierra atacándolo pero Rainbow le ayuda lanzándole tajos al mismo tiempo que Pinkie le lanzaba su escudo, pero este cerdo detiene el ataque con su impotente abdomen regresando los ataques golpeando a la pony rosa

-auch- dijo adolorida la pony rosa

-Pinkie, maldito cerdo- Hunter disparo mas flechas al cerdo pero este las rebota todas con sus cierra

-pierdes el tiempo niño, no lograras hacerme ni un rasguño- decía Borsky rebotándole todas las flechas hasta la ultima

-pero yo si- dijo Glimmer golpeándolo con la cadena pero el jabalí salta y le da un sentón a la pony lavanda

-arre caballito- dijo Borsky golpeándola con sus patas como si estuviera en un rodeo

-quítate!- decía Starlight adolorida soportando los golpes siendo tratada como una mula -mocoso, Rainbow, Pinkie ayúdenme!- grito sus compañeros ven eso y atacan al mismo tiempo lanzándolos al piso para luego aplasta a Glimmer con su horrible trasero

-jajaja ¿me pregunto a que sabrá esta arma?- Borsky ve el arma de Ignos queriendo comérselo pero Starlight se percata de eso y en un esfuerzo lo avienta con un impulso mágico librándose de el -ni siquiera lo pienses- dijo la unicornio recobrando el arma con su magia

-¿me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Brodek y los demás?- pregunto Pinkie viendo la pelea -hola Brodek, ¿que haces?- pregunto ella viendo a su pony

-pues aquí tejiendo chambritas… ¿tu qué crees que hago?- decía Brodek soportando las embestidas del rino Dryhorn quien lo tiene atrapado en la espada y la pared

-déjalo en paz!- grito Applejack golpeándolo con su arma pero nada

-es inútil esta bestia soporta cualquier ataque, ¿de que estará hecha su piel?, ¿de plomo?- dijo Twilight disparando rayos mágicos

-soy inmune a todos sus ataques- dijo el rino golpeando a las chicas con sus puños para luego atacar con su martillo que tenia al caballero de la valentía, pero este se logra proteger con su espada larga

-tus ataques no me lastiman- dijo Brodek pero fue recibido por una patada en el pecho cayendo al piso -ok... si me dolió- dijo el pony con un dolor en el pecho -creo que me rompió una costilla- dijo revisándose el tórax -digo dos, espera tres, cuatro, cinco ahhhhh me rompió todos… a no espera fueron mis frituras- decía sacando una bolsa de frituras -menos mal, espera…- Brodek siguió revisándose viendo que tenía un cup cake completamente aplastado lleno de tierra y bello de rinoceronte -mi cupcakeeeeeee!- grito haciendo un drama

-tus amigas están a punto de morir y te preocupa un estúpido cup cake, ¿que te pasa idiota?... sal y pelea!- grito Xion apoyando al grupo

-Brodek cuidado!- grito Applejack poniéndose delante de él usando sus patas traseras golpeando al rino quien iba a atacarlo pero aquella bestia se protege con su brazo así que la vaquera vuelve a utilizar sus patas traseras chocando con los puños de Dryhorn produciendo ondas retrocediendo ambos contrincantes -y yo que pensé que los arboles Apple son los más fuertes, ¿este tipo esta hecho de rocas o qué?- dijo Applejack con las piernas entumidas lanzando bolas de hielo pero el rino ruge avanzando hacia ella rechazando todos sus ataques

-soy como una poderosa locomotora nada puede detenerme, hablo en serio- grito Dryhorn mientras su cuerno taladro comenzó a girar yéndose contra la vaquera

-Ballonga- Twilight invoca globo mágico el cual impacta contra el rino explotándole formándose una cortina de humo

-¿esa es... la princesa Twilight?- dijo Tachion sin dejar de observar, pero para sorpresa de Twilight el rino continuo avanzando dándole un golpe directo a al pony quien salió volando en el aire

-Twilight!- gritaron Applejack y Brodek al ver a la unicornio estampada en las pared de su castillo

-¿quien sigue ahora?- grito Dryhorn

-maldito!- grito Brodek lanzándose a la lucha junto con Applejack atacando al mismo tiempo al rino, Tachion veía la lucha que había en el castillo pero también noto algo en el cielo que eran unos destellos de luz chocaron en el cielo estrellado

-yeaaaaah- Kaiber se enfrentaba a la caballero de la alquimia Ember Paint quien lo atacaba con sus sable Yamato lanzándole cortes mágicos pero el kirin se cubría con sus alas para luego estirar sus brazos metálicos golpeándola sonriendo con maldad sabiendo que le dio en el blanco pero vio como la yegua le brillaban sus ojos rubís comenzando a cortar los brazos con sus espada Yamato así que Kaiber lanza sus balines metálicos yendo contra ella

-Clon Alquímico!- Paint invoca su clon el cual recibe todo el impacto protegiendo a la Paint original desapareciendo acto seguido Ember lanza espadas espectrales el cual destruyo todos los balines del kirin de metal líquido

-no me vas a ganar!- gritaba con ira expulsando energía de su cuerpo volando velozmente contra ella quien se defiendo con su sable golpeándolo tres veces en distintas partes de su cuerpo más un corte en el estomago

-Spike era tu amigo… casi lo matas!- dijo Paint enterrando su sable en el pecho doliéndole al kirin

-era mi amigo y me traiciono, por su culpa perdí a mi mujer, ella lo era todo para mí- dijo Kaiber lanzándola con sus poderes magnéticos quien rápidamente se recupera en el aire –debía pagarlo, ponte en mi lugar, ¿tu qué harías?-

-yo…- Paint pensó por un momento -nada- decía sorprendiendo al kirin –¿acaso tengo cara de que quiero juntarme con alguien?, por favor yo soy linda y adoro mi vida, lo que te paso a mi me da igual, no me importa y jamás me interesara, para mí solo eres un mocoso que solo se perdió en el camino y ahora quiere ser como su padre fallecido, solo te diré esto Deuteritos… nunca serás como tu padre si sigues ese camino terminaras muerto y créeme estaré ahí para disfrutarlo, aquel que lastime a mi adorado Spike lo pagara con sangre- dijo Paint fríamente haciendo enojar al kirin verde -dime una cosa Deuteritos… ¿tu sangras?-

-aahhhhhrgggggg- Kaiber estalla de ira volando en dirección a ella

-pues te hare sangrar- decía Paint continuando con la lucha en el cielo

-¿esa es?...- decía la vulpina viendo en el cielo

-Ember Paint la hermana mayor de Ignos Night- dijo un pony enmascarado con vestimenta de detective apareciendo al lado de ella como si nada -y uno de los caballeros de la realeza más poderosos que ha habido y más bellas en el mundo- dijo el pony

-(Ember Paint, ¿con que esa es el arma Y?, había leído reportes de ella pero nunca la vi en persona)- decía la vulpina en su mente ruborizada pero rápidamente dejo de hacer eso viendo al pony de nuevo -¿y tú eres...?-

-mil disculpas soy Shunk Kisaragui investigador privado- dijo el pony enmascarado presentándose

-Tachion- dijo la zorra presentándose estrechando su garra con la pata de este sonriéndole viendo toda la pelea

-nunca te había visto por aquí ¿eres nueva?- pregunto Shunk a la vulpina

-acabo de llegar hace poco- decía ella como si nada sentándose en la chimenea sintiendo un gruñido en el estomago así que saca de su cola el mandado que llevaba consigo sacando de ahí su plato de comida tai -¿me lo comeré o no lo comeré?- decía ella

-por Celestia, Rockaid y Brodek están atacando a esos matones, los golpean con fuerza- dijo Shunk feliz

-"derecha, izquierda, gancho al hígado, aráñenlo, muérdanlo escúpanlo en los ojos, saben que olviden eso que dije y mejor arránquenselos"- grito Xion a lo lejos diciéndoles que hacer

-me lo comeré al rato- dijo Tachion guardando su platillo en eso la felicidad de Shunk cayó al piso

-genial ahora esos tontos matones los noquearon de un solo golpe, hasta a mi me dolió- dijo Shunk sin poder creerlo -para ser secuaces estúpidos de Lord Draco pelean muy bien-

-"como serán tontos, les dije que no hicieran eso pero no, no me hicieron caso… nunca me hacen caso, salieron igualitos a Holy Blade"- grito Xion enojada por esa jugada que hicieron el vaquero y el enano

-lo siento Kaho pero creo que comeré mi porción, esto se pone muy divertido- Tachion saca su comida tai para comérselo -gracias por la comida- decía comenzando a comerlo con los palillos -rico, ¿dijiste Lord Draco el famoso traficante?-

-ese mero- dijo Shunk viendo la lucha -estos ponys están luchando contra el-

-ohhh- Tachion escuchando a Shunk y viendo la pelea –¿quieres un poco?- decía la zorra ofreciéndole un poco

-gracias- dijo Shunk

De vuelta al Albabarder

-creo que fueron todos- dijo Cooper viendo a los pasajeros del barco que abandonaron el lugar yéndose en los botes salvavidas -choca esa pesuña compañero-

-no somos compañeros así que cállate que tenemos que encontrar a Rarity- dijo Shining en eso un Khajita cayó en el lugar donde estaban

-me pareció haber visto un lindo gatito- decía el vaquero bromeando así que Cooper y Shining acuden al instante -si es cierto, es cierto es un lindo gatito-

-Raz... Raz… ¿estas bien?- pregunto Shining levantándolo

-Razum Dar pregunta… ¿por qué hay varios príncipes del Imperio de Cristal aquí? – pregunto el gato con golpes y rasguños en su cuerpo

-y yo creí que los gatos caían de pie- dijo Tennessee -¿pues qué clase de gato eres?-

-Razum Dar no es un gato… es un Khajita- le corrigió el gato al vaquero, en eso el alterado Phantom Crow aparece sorprendiendo a los ponys

-ese sí que es un pájaro bien feo- dijo Cooper disparándole al cuervo pero sus balas rebotaron, Dharak observaba todo desde su nave a los intrusos que se interponían ahora

-mas molestias, hora de acabar con ellos Phantom Crow arsenal omega- dijo Dharak, de pronto las patas de la bestia se transforman ahora en metrallas heavy machine gun apuntando a nuestros héroes

-rayos- decían los tres al mismo tiempo mientras el ave disparaba haciendo correr a nuestros héroes escapando de una lluvia de balas, Raz se metió en un ducto escapando del fuego mientras que Cooper se ponía debajo de un bote que sobro durante el rescate y Shining invocaba un escudo mágico protegiéndose al mismo tiempo disparaba contra el alterado -¿que rayos?- decía Shining impresionado al ver que no le hacía daño

-Raz ¿como lastimas a esta cosa?- pregunto Tennessee disparándole pero nada

-Razum Dar no tiene ninguna idea- dijo el Khajita en el ducto

-genial- dijo Shining viendo como el cuervo volvió a atacar de nuevo con su arsenal

En otro lado del barco

-rayos- Skolas veía un camino sin salida ya que no había piso en donde estaba así que retrocedió un poco pero al hacerlo el piso se rompe mas cayendo a otra parte del barco terminando en el gimnasio del barco, el lobo se levanta con dificultad viendo que tenía el brazo izquierdo torcido levantándose con algo de dificultad de pronto el lobo ve como la rejilla del ducto de ventilación se abre mágicamente saliendo de ahí el alicornio robótico Blackgate de una manera torcida y macabra viendo como se destrababa su cuerpo escuchándose los engranajes y circuitos entre sí quedando como nuevo sonriéndole al lobo acercándose a él lentamente viendo como el lobo retrocedía poco a poco intentando escapar de el

-¿Skolas te vas sin abrir tus regalos?- pregunto Black viendo como el lobo con miedo y a la vez con furia puesto que no tenía a nadie que lo protegiera, así que saca una pistola, pero las balas no le hicieron ni cosquillas haciendo reír al payaso robótico, este lo toma del cuello lanzándolo contra las pesas cayéndole encima mientras el alicornio se reía de el comenzando a jugar con el brazo roto de este

-no te tengo miedo maldito demente- dijo el lobo sin poder hacer nada

-eso dice tu voluntad, pero tu cuerpo dice lo contrario hahahaaa, irradias un miedo que hace que se me abre el apetito- dijo Black tomándolo de la cara con sus garra izquierda -lo mismo le dije a los otros miembros de la Casa de los Caídos, el miedo hace que la carne sea más deliciosa- la boca de Black se abre poco a poco mostrando todos sus horribles colmillos afilados y algo de baba corrosiva listo para darle su fin pero en eso fue recibido por un cadenazo por parte de cierta unicornio blanca junto con la Khajita

-hay por Celestia, ¿estabas por comértelo?, eso es asqueroso, ¿que no sabes que no se debe de jugar con la comida Blackgate y mucho menos aun cuando siguen vivos?- dijo Rarity golpeándolo de nuevo pero el robot rechaza sus ataques con sus hojas rojas así que la pony canaliza magia en sus Pfizer y se lanza contra el golpeándolo en el núcleo seguido de un agarre en el cuello el cual lo estampo dos veces en el suelo

-te atenderé en unos momentos Rarity, tengo un trabajo que hacer así que siéntate- dijo Blackgate levantándose de sorpresa agarrándole la cara dándole un fuerte cabezazo que la dejo sangrando gritando de dolor la unicornio blanca seguido de un golpe en el ojo y una bofetada el cual la hizo sangrar por la boca cayendo al piso pero Black la agarra del cuello con sus pata izquierda levantándola en el aire dándole un poderoso colazo a la yegua blanca quien a pesar de protegerse con su arma en el último momento fue disparada contra los espejos que estaban ahí quebrándose al impactar ella quedando en el piso con cortes en su cuerpo el cual sangraba y el vestido que llevaba todo roto quedando inconsciente, Tashara al ver eso acude a socorrerla pero Black le lanza disparos mágicos de su cuerno así que la Khajita lo esquiva lanzándose contra el dejándole un corte en la cara justo en la mejilla

-gata inútil- dijo Black atacándola con su hoja de energía pero en eso fue recibido por un golpe en la cara por parte de un león que llega en el mejor de los momentos por parte de los malos claro está, seguido de un tajo con su espada quien lo lanzo contra las caminadores que estaban ahí

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Rajan

-¿por qué tardaste tanto?- dijo la felina feliz de verlo en eso vio como los demás miembros de la casa de los caídos llegaban

-Skolas- dijo Dimitri ayudándolo a levantarse -tu brazo…-

-solo fue un disloque- dijo el lobo viendo su brazo torcido así que Gaul cuidadosamente lo jala enderezándolo soltando un grito de dolor el lobo

-vas a estar bien- dijo Gaul

-jajajaja… esto sí que es divertido, todos los caídos reunidos al fin- dijo Blackgate levantándose viendo a sus objetivos -¿acaso esto podría ponerse mejor?-

-que te parece yo por ejemplo- dijo Ventus entrando al lugar lanzando sus Keyblades al robot alicornio quien lo esquiva regresando dichas armas a su dueño -sucio canalla no tenía idea que te aparecerías por aquí-

-lo mismo te digo a ti Fast- dijo el robot alicornio riéndose

-no solo voy a acabar con estos pedazos de escoria de traficantes… si no que también me desharé de ti, después de todo no eres real y no existes- dijo Ventus

-no soy real para ti- decía el robot en un tono lloroso -pues para Ignos si lo fui- decía haciendo enojar a Ventus mientras el robot se lanzaba hacia el pero la punta de una cadena aparece atravesándole el ojo derecho paralizándolo, el Pegaso rojo observa y ve a una Rarity lastimada responsable de dicho ataque

-maldita bestia… ¿como te atreves a arruinar mi hermoso vestido?- dijo ella respirando agitadamente viendo como el robot voltea a ver a los traficantes donde estos horrorizados ven como a pesar de recibir ese ataque la maquina se movía mostrando sus horribles colmillos que traía en sus fauces mostrando sus afiladas garras mientras reía

-dispárenle!- grito Skolas así que la casa de los caídos le dispara con sus armas así que Ventus aprovecha con la Keyblades de recuerdos lejanos se lanza y lo ataca perforándole la espalda sin que el loco dejara de reírse girando su cabeza para ver al Pegaso quien trataba de comérselo con sus dientes así que Rarity con el otro extremo de su Pfizer lo golpea en la cara enojando mas al robot quien rugía de rabia

-aprovechemos que lo están distrayendo, larguémonos de aquí- dijo Rajan jalando a la Felina quien no dejaba de ver a Rarity que luchaba con todas su fuerza –Felina…- la Khajita no dijo nada más y se fue con el león y con la casa de los caídos abandonando el gimnasio

-se están escapando- dijo Ventus golpeando a Blackgate en la cara

-tenemos otras cosas más importantes que hacer- dijo Rarity jalándolo estampándolo contra un saco de arena rompiéndose cayéndole todo lo que tenia adentro viendo como el robot se levantaba mostrando sus ojos sangre brillosos

-Rarity ve con los demás y salgan de aquí- dijo Ventus guardando sus armas caminando hacia la bestia psicópata

-pero Ventus…- dijo Rarity -¿y la misión?-

-por eso te digo que te vayas, para que tu y los demás atrapen a ese lobo- dijo Ventus -yo me ocupare de el apresúrate- decía viendo como Black se reía invocando sus hojas de energía

-de acuerdo Ven... solo te diré una cosa- dijo Rarity dándole la espalda -enójate como nunca antes y acaba con el- dijo dándole una sonrisa de confianza

-ese es mi secreto Rarity- dijo Ventus también sonriendo con confianza mientras el loco se lanzaba contra el -yo siempre estoy enojado... aaahhhhhhhhgggggggrrrr- Ventus fue consumido por la oscuridad en su cuerpo cambiando a su forma tiberium golpeándolo en la cara con todas sus fuerzas estampándolo de nuevo contra la pared viendo Blackgate él como Ventus avanzaba a paso veloz golpeándolo con sus garras de tiberium atravesando varias paredes hasta salir fuera del Albabarder sin dejar de golpear al loco quien también comenzó a contraatacarlo mientras que Rarity no perdió ni un minuto más regresando con los demás

-rápido- Skolas y los demás llegaron al cuarto de maquina donde una lancha con una moto acuática atado atrás del barco, los esperaba subiendo toda la banda encendiendo la nave -compuertas-

-yo me encargo- Dimitri lanzando un boomerang golpeando la palanca abriendo la compuerta mientras Skolas salía de ahí a toda máquina abandonando el Albabarder

-señor- le informa un guardia tigger –los miembros de la casa de los caídos están escapando- decía viendo en un radar

-persíganlos no dejen que se escapen- dijo Dharak así que la tripulación obedece y comienza a mover el submarino hacia sus objetivo mientras el reptiliano sin dejar de ver la pelea quienes nuestros héroes estaban en serios problemas con el alterado Phantom Crow quien lanzaba ráfagas de aire con sus alas lanzándolos contra el suelo

-levántate Morning- dijo Tennessee ayudando a levantarse mientras Razum Dar lo protegía de las fuertes ráfagas con su espada

-es inútil nada funciona- dijo Shining -ya intentamos de todo magia, ataque directo pero nada, nada perfora esa armadura-

-Phantom Crow tiene la armadura más resistente que se haya fabricado por el mineral más resistente del mundo, la Londsdaleita, ningún arma puede traspasar dicho mineral- dijo Dharak -arsenal omega- le ordeno a la bestia el cual dispara de sus metrallas en sus patas hacia nuestros héroes parecía que este iba a ser su fin pero...

-Defensa Rodante- unas cadenas protegen a nuestros héroes protegiendo los proyectiles del cuervo los pony y gato voltean y vio que se trataba de Rarity

-Rarity- dijeron Cooper y Shining al unisonó feliz de verla

-perdón por la demora- dijo Rarity acercándose viendo a la bestia que los atacaban preguntándoles a los chicos a base de señas "¿que rayos es eso?"

-quiere matarnos- dijo Raz viendo como el cuervo se lanza al ataque de nuevo golpeando a los muchacho a excepción de Rarity quien se cubrió con su Pfizer

-chicos- dijo Rarity enojándose al ver a sus amigos en el suelo acercándose al cuervo quien este estaba en el aire gruñéndole -escúchame bien plumífero, he tenido un día difícil como para tener que soportarte- en eso la Pfizer de Rarity comenzó a brillar por medio de un aura morada -¿te crees muy rudo solo porque eres grande molesto con un plumaje horrible y una armadura de segunda mano que ni siquiera encaja contigo y encima de todo atacas a mis amigos?-

-utiliza picotazo en ella y destrúyela- ordeno Dharak ya harto de sus quejidos haciendo que el loro atacara con picotazo

-Rarity!- gritaron los machos viendo como el cuervo la atacaba mientras Rarity no dejaba de quejarse

-estuve escondida por algo malo que hice y voy a una fiesta hermosa y elegante en este barco viendo como se destruía poco después y lo peor de todo es que un horrible loco destruye mi vestido y estoy sucia, lastimada y mi peinado se arruino y ya no soporto mas esto, quiero acabar con esto para irme a casa y darme un tratamiento de spa- grito eso ultimo la pony lanzando su Pfizer con magia acumulada en ella dándole un golpe directo al peto de la bestia agrietándose la armadura, todos sorprendiéndose por lo que ninguno de nuestros héroes pudo hacer

-no puede ser…- dijo Raz

-lo...- decía Shining

-¿lastimo?- Dharak en el submarino veía en las pantallas el daño que recibió el cuervo alterado -es imposible- la bestia rugía de rabia mientras Rarity agarra a la bestia con sus cadenas y lo jala con fuerzas estampándolo en el suelo acto seguido la yegua blanca comienza a golpearlo formando una cadena de combo de doce golpes dañando mas al cuervo el cual su armadura se agrieto cada vez mas debido a los fuegos que salía del arma de la yegua explotándole, en eso el vaquero escucha el ruido de una lancha y ahí en la cubierta vio como los caídos se estaban alejando

-por las barbas de mi tía Petunia… y eso que yo no tengo una tía llamada Petunia, se nos están yendo los malos- dijo Cooper pero las cosas seguían empeorando y no solo eso Shining también observa y ve una silueta en el agua que los seguía

-algo me dice que eso no es una ballena espejismo- dijo Shining

-chicos necesito su ayuda- gritaba Rarity quedando atrapada por una de las garras el Phantom Crow comenzando a irse así que la yegua lanza una de sus cadenas atorándose en una barda impidiendo que se vaya pero para la mala suerte de ella la barda se rompía

-hay que ayudarla- dijo Raz

-¿pero los malos?, tenemos que agarrarlos- dijo Tennessee justo en ese momento el Arwing llega flotando arriba de los chicos en piloto automático gracias a Rarity que lo llamo hace rato -la carroza llego señores- decía tomando el arnés que la nave bajo

-Cooper tiene razón, vayan yo estaré bien- dijo Rarity resistiendo mientras el cuervo la picoteaba -y tu deja de picotearme!- grito ella

-ya no tiene importancia ríndanse ahora- dijo Razum Dar

-¿rendirnos?, hah, yo ni siquiera conozco esa palabra- el vaquero toma el arnés junto con Shining

-Raz ayuda a Rarity nosotros te traeremos a tu criminal- dijo Shining subiendo a la nave el cual Cooper piloteo la nave y Shining se sentó al lado de el

-ya no es necesario- grito Raz pero en eso la barda se revienta yéndose el cuervo con Rarity, pero el Khajita de inmediato corre y toma la cadena volando junto con la yegua alejándose del yate el cual comenzó a hundirse explotando al mismo tiempo

En una pequeña isla dos guerreros terminan en el suelo luego de una extensa lucha pero aun así continuaron

-grooaaaar- grito Ventus en su estado oscuro soltando zarpazos al alicornio quien lo golpeo en la cara seguido de un corte en sus piernas con sus hojas mágicas doliéndole al Pegaso, así que Ventus intento atravesar su pecho con sus garras pero la cola de Black lo toma del cuello levantándolo en el aire

-ha ha ha ha no funcionara como la ultima vez- decía el loco golpeándolo una y otra vez sin poder hacer nada Ventus ya que estaba siendo asfixiado poco a poco sin poder zafarse

En la persecución naval

-¿hacia donde?- pregunto Rajan conduciendo la lancha

-unos cuarenta kilómetros, pero debemos separarnos tomar caminos diferentes- dijo Skolas

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el mono, el lobo iba a contestarles pero de pronto unas esferas color negro salen del agua

-da vuelta!- grito Dimitri en eso la esfera explota a centímetros de ellos antes de que el león diera la vuelta

-eso fue una mina…- dijo la felina -¿de dónde salió?- se pregunto

-es Dharak- dijo Skolas -está debajo de nosotros- en eso el submarino donde iba el reptiliano siguió lanzando minas apareciendo encima de ellos explotándoles así que el león se movía esquivando todo como si su vida dependiera de eso

-lancen mas minas quiero a esos tipos muertos- ordeno Dharak a su tripulación así que los guardias tigger obedecen preparando las minas y lanzándolas viéndose unas explosiones a lo lejos el cual el Arwing los detecta

-haya- dijo Shining escaneando la zona así que Cooper obedece y vuelan hacia haya

Por los aires

-resiste yegua dramática, Razum Dar te salvara- dijo el Khajita subiendo poco a poco

-apresúrate que esta bestia bruta me está viendo como si me fuera a comerme- dijo ella suplicándole su auxilio -y ya te he dicho que yo no soy dramática!- grito en esa última parte

-usa el azote del vacío contra el Khajita- ordeno Dharak al monstro el cual el alterado escupe mas esferas de vacio color blanco así que Raz se balancea esquivando las esferas mientras subía, pero el alterado comenzó a ascender dificultándole al gato para que suba pero eso no evito que subiera, la bestia siguió subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a la cola y de ahí llego al lomo hasta llegar a la cabeza acto seguido utiliza su espada dándole en la cabeza causándole daño gracias a que la armadura estaba agrietada por parte de la yegua modista golpeándolo varias veces

-rápido… me estoy… quedando… sin… aire- dijo Rarity con dificultades para respirar, así que el Khajita da una última estocada para matarlo, pero el cuervo mueve su cabeza a un lado y toma a Raz con su pico comenzando a lastimarlo

-elimínalos- dijo Dharak permitiendo que el alterado ahora callera en picada soltando a Rarity quien pego un grito en el aire cayendo a unos pies de altura así que de inmediato Rarity se quita una prenda de su vestido roto y lo utiliza como un paracaídas bajando poco a poco

-uff… eso estuvo cerca- dijo Rarity pero rápidamente recordó algo -hay no Raz- la unicornio vio como el cuervo junto con el Khajita caían en picada -resiste cariño voy a salvarte, esto definitivamente arruinara mi crin- dijo ella tomando una bocanada de aire para armarse de valor para lo que iba a hacer -a las tres... tres!- Grito Rarity soltándose el paracaídas cayendo en picada para alcanzar al cuervo –Razum Dar más te vale que me pagues un día de spa completooooo!- gritaba ella -esto es tan aterrador pero a la vez emocionante whooohooo- decía emocionada y asustada –aahhhhhhhh-

-arsenal omega- grito Dharak activando la habilidad especial del alterado quien este voltea transformando sus patas en metrallas disparándole a Rarity así que se envuelve con sus cadenas protegiéndose de los proyectiles al mismo tiempo que volvió a canalizar energía de su arma cayendo en picada golpeando el pecho del cuervo quien este se desconcentro cayendo pero rápidamente recobro el equilibrio cayendo en picada de nuevo con el Khajita todavía en su boca, rápidamente el cuervo soltó ráfagas de aire para que Rarity no llegara a el

-izquierda, derecha, abajo, izquierda, arriba, arriba- repetía el patrón de ataque, la yegua estaba a punto de llegar con su enemigo pero rápidamente el alterado voltea lanzando sus bombas del vacío lastimando a Razum dar puesto que seguía en la boca del monstro, acto seguido Rarity lo esquiva las seis esferas luminosas envolviéndose en sus cadenas golpeando de nuevo a la bestia encadenándose después Rarity quien rápidamente comienza a golpearlo en la cabeza

-Razum dar te apresura Rarity, se acaba el tiempo- decía a punto de llegar a una isla con una roca muy afiladas así que la pony concentra toda su magia en un solo ataque

-suéltalo ya!- grito ella golpeándole la cabeza una última vez soltando un grito de dolor el ave liberando a Raz quien tomo a Rarity y salieron disparados de ahí usando ahora la capa de Raz como paracaídas viendo como el Phantom Crow impacta en las rocas afilada explotando al instante, Dharak en la pantalla veía que la señal se había ido dando a entender que había muerto su bioarma así que con su puño destruye la pantalla mágica pero luego recobro su compostura

-al menos los caídos morirán- dijo Dharak viendo en otra pantalla a sus objetivos

-otro poco y no la libramos- dijo Rarity quien se sujetaba de Raz terminando en unas rocas en el mar al lado de donde exploto el alterado

-peleaste con mucha valentía y salvaste la vida, Razum Dar te lo agradece Rarity y serás recompensada con un día de spa solo para ti- dijo el Khajita agradecido

-gracias- dijo ella sentándose en la roca viendo el océano preguntándose una cosa -por cierto ¿como vamos a salir de aquí?- se preguntaba ella

De vuelta en la isla

-¿ya te cansaste? es una lástima si apenas estoy usando el cincuenta por ciento de mi poder- dijo Blackgate viendo al Pegaso regresando a la normalidad todavía sujetado por la cola de este loco todo débil y cansado

-no me... ganaras... maldito... psicópata- decía Ventus queriendo continuar pero Black lo golpea en el estomago escupiendo sangre el Pegaso rojo

-es una pena que Ignos no esté aquí para salvarte, te voy a matar Ventus Fast, mi hermano me tendrá tanta envidia por que mate al caballero que no pudo matar el, estaría muerto de envidia ha ha ha y no solo eso… matare tu familia, si matare a tu papa y a tu mama, si Fast lo sé todo, un pajarito me dijo encontraste a tu familia

-a ellos no los metas!- grito Ventus enojándose queriendo usar su poder tiberium pero fue inútil estaba cansado y débil

-mami y papi deben estar felices de lo que su hijo perdido ha logrado, me gustaría hacerles una llamada y felicitar lo afortunados que son por tener un muchachito tan adorable como tu- dijo esto quedándose después callado por un momento- ¿que crees?, le llame y sabes lo que dijeron… que no te aman jajaja que están felices sin ti, huy que pena ¿quieres llorar?, el bebito quiere llorar jajaja- Blackgate le hacía burlas enojando al Pegaso riéndose de el por lo inútil que es

-vete de paseo Blackgate... ¿tu que sabes de amor?... si esa palabra no existe en tu base de datos, eres feo y horrible, me das asco, ¿quien podría amar a una cosa tan horrenda como tú?, siento lastima por ti... ¿a quién engaño?, lo disfruto mucho jejeje- decía en tono burlón pero Black lo golpea de nuevo en el estomago

-en eso te equivocas Ven- la forma burlona de Black cambio a una seria -yo... tenía a alguien en mi vida... y la deje ir... y ahora ella sufre el peor de los castigos que haya existido en la vida… el olvido- era la primera vez que Ventus veía al alicornio robot así de serio mientras recordaba lo que era el amor para el mientras una lagrima de aceite le salía en su ojo izquierdo tocándolo con sus garras -esto se acaba ahora- el robot presionaba con fuerzas tratando de asfixiar al Pegaso rojo pero el final lo estampa en el suelo liberándolo, después acto seguido da la vuelta y se aleja de el

-cof cof... ¿que... ya... te cof cof vas... cobarde?- decía Ventus recobrando el aliento levantándose -por que aun no termino contigo-

-para mí esto ya termino- dijo Blackgate con el cuerno brillando de magia -no tengo intención de matarte a ti y a los otros reales aun... jejeje, uno a uno caerán y el primero será Ignos, ya no le queda tiempo, pronto perderá la poca cabeza que tiene y seremos hermanos ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaaa ha ha ha haaaaaa- aquel robot se desvanece abandonando la batalla ganando Fast o por lo menos eso piensa el

-ok... eso fue bastante extraño- dijo Ventus

De vuelta a la persecución, la casa de los caídos seguía esquivando las explosiones cuando de pronto

-diablos…- Rajan ve que el motor dejo de funcionar deteniéndose así que Dimitri lo observa comenzando a arreglarlo –rápido Dimitri-

-hago lo mas que puedo- dijo el ciervo

-Rajan usa tu vehículo aéreo y salgamos de aquí- dijo la Felina

-mala idea, es más peligroso andar en el aire que en el agua- advirtió el ciervo

-señor los caídos se detuvieron- decía el guardia tigger Pegaso avisándole a Dharak

-sesén el fuego y sube a la superficie- dijo Dharak así que los tigger obedecen y suben el submarino a flote delante de los traficantes sorprendiéndose, la escotilla se abre emergiendo de ahí el reptiliano sonriendo malvadamente

-me han causado muchas molestias pero finalmente los tengo, los últimos miembros de la casa de los caídos al fin en mis manos, ríndanse y déjense morir y me asegurare de darles un funeral digno a todos ustedes, serán recordados con honor y respeto y sus historias serán contadas y canciones se cantaran sobre ustedes- dijo el reptiliano

-cierra el hocico!- eso le respondió el león disparándole con su escopeta de doble cañón esquivando el reptiliano como si nada

-ustedes lo pidieron, fuego!- grito Dharak ordenándole a su gente que disparan torpedos teledirigidos hacia los caídos

-es el fin- dijo Dimitri pero de pronto unos misiles aparecieron de la nada destruyendo los torpedos que iban dirigidos a ellos sorprendiéndose Dharak viendo que se trataba de un avión jet negro llegando a la zona

-esto se pondrá feo- comento Gaul

-te dije que no era una ballena espejismo- dijo Shining con una tablet manejando el sistema de armas -me debes un refresco-

-buen tiro compañero- dijo Tennessee de piloto

-cállate y pon la mirada al frente que nos atacan!- grito Shining

-fuego a la nave enemiga- ordeno Dharak haciendo que el submarino disparara mas misiles hacia nuestros héroes así que Cooper maniobraba el Arwing esquivando los misiles el cual explotaban en cadena al mismo tiempo que Shining usaba las metrallas impactando al submarino

-sumérjanse- grito Dharak así que su tripulación se preparaba para sumergirse

-se va a sumergir Gaul, no permitas que escapen- grito Tashara, el mandril obedece y de un salto enorme cae en la cubierta del submarino

-grooaaaar- Gaul con su ojo esmeralda dispara un laser perforando la cubierta ocasionando que las alarmas sonaran preocupando y aterrando a la tripulación

-basta!- grito el reptiliano corriendo hacia el pero el mono ve eso y lo detiene con su brazo izquierdo chocando con el puño de este chocando de nuevo unas tres veces así que con su cola tumba al mono y salta sacando dos metralletas disparándole

-grito de mente mono!- Gaul lanza un poderoso grito de mandril de ondas color jade dándole al reptiliano disparándolo en el aire cayendo al suelo

-el motor ya funciona rápido Gaul- grito Dimitri así que el mandril obedece y de un salto regresa al bote avanzando mientras Dharak se levantaba con dificultad

-no lo permitiré- dijo Dharak viendo como se iban avisando a su tripulación por radio -persíganlos y disparen los misiles-

-"el motor no funciona y las armas están inactivas"- le dijo el guardia por la radio –"estamos indefensos"-

-Skolas ¿que haces?- pregunto rajan al lobo quien se sube a la moto acuática

-ya se los dije debemos separarnos, no se preocupen por mí, Razum Dar sabe que no puede hacerme nada, nos vemos en el punto acordado en unos diez minutos- Skolas enciende la moto y se separa de ellos tomando otro camino, en eso el reptiliano ve como el Arwing iba hacia el

-los malos se separan, ¿por quién vamos?- pregunto Tennessee

-por el del submarino, se ve que está en las ultimas- dijo Shining enfocándose en su objetivo teniéndolo en la mira

-pues dispárale!- grito Cooper

-bombas fuera!- Shining presiona el botón dejando caer bombas al submarino el cual comenzó a explotar, Dharak ve el fuego saliendo así que corre escapando de ahí saltando al agua mientras la nave volaba en mil pedazos -blanco eliminado- dijo festejando el príncipe abrazando al vaquero quien también celebro con el gritando de alegría, pero luego de unos segundos se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían así que se separan -me sigues cayendo mal- dijo el

-yo también lo quiero señor Morning- dijo Tennessee -¿por quién ahora?-

-por el lobo, está indefenso es nuestro ahora ataquémoslo por sorpresa- dijo Shining así que el vaquero activa el sistema de camuflaje ocultándose en el cielo mientras en el agua Dharak salía de ahí flotando viendo su nave hecha pedazos -esos caballeros serán una verdadera espina en mis asuntos si no hago algo con ellos- en eso el reptiliano sube en un trozo de metal que flotaba en el agua usándolo como bote viendo una silueta llegar ante el viendo que se trataba de Blackgate

-¿y bien?- pregunto Black –¿obtuviste lo que querías?-

-escaparon, algún día todos los caídos morirán, regresemos al cuartel la búsqueda de los jinetes continua- decía enojado el reptiliano haciendo que Blackgate se lo llevara jalando el bote con su magia llevándoselo abandonando la cacería, pero no era el único que estaba enojado

Ya en las costas

-esto tiene que ser una broma- decía Cooper con Shining ocultos detrás de una roca atrás del Arwing que estaba camuflageado viendo a lo lejos a unos periodistas y reporteros se encontraban con el lobo Skolas

-señor Skolas, ¿podría decirnos lo que sucedió?- pregunto un Pegaso

-¿es cierto que fue víctima de un atentado?- una unicornio

-¿solo fue el único sobreviviente?- decía un reportero pony terrenal

-¿quiere decir algo frente a las cámaras?- los reporteros tenían miles de preguntas pero el lobo solo levanto la pata izquierda tomando el micrófono de aquella unicornio que le pregunto del atentado -se que todos tienen muchas preguntas pero lo primero que les diré es que me encuentro bien, tengo un brazo lastimado pero aun sigo vivo gracias a las estrellas- decía calmadamente

-¿y qué hay de los de la gala?- pregunto el Pegaso

-gracias a mi intelecto y liderazgo pudieron salir con vida la mayoría de ellos- dijo el lobo mientras los ponys lo elogiaban como un héroe

-ese hijo de yegua se está robando nuestro acto heroico- dijo Shining molesto por lo que escuchaba

-y tu decías que yo era la rata- dijo Cooper

-perdí a mis hombres pero salve a mis invitados- decía con suma tristeza en eso otra reportera se lanza a preguntarle otra cosa

-Duvalia reportera de cuidad Terragrigia- decía una joven hiena gris con manchas negras ojos azules y con fleco del mismo color de su pelaje que llevaba una cámara y unas alforjas color blancas

-¿eres del edificio Infogrigia?- dijo el lobo

-¿esto está de alguna manera vinculado con los traficantes?- pregunto la joven hiena callando de alguna manera a los reporteros -¿sobre con esos Rivers o los Caídos?- los demás reporteros no podían creer lo que decía la joven hiena

-no tengo ningún vínculo con ellos- dijo el lobo tranquilamente -como ven soy un Lord de los más respetados de la Casa de los Lobos y no estoy vinculado con nadie del contrabando-

-¿lord?!- Gritaron Cooper Shining alunisonó

-entonces si no son los carteles ¿tendrá algo que ver con lo que le paso hace diez años con su encarcelamiento injusto?- dijo la hiena Duvalia -¿o tiene relación con la propaganda que está haciendo de cerrar Exxes Coldbreak Industries?, ¿fueron ellos los que lo atacaron?-

-ninguna tiene que ver señorita Duvalia, fui encarcelado injustamente eso fue lo que paso y lo de mi propaganda. lo hago por el bien de todos las criaturas que viven en este planeta, coldbreak industries son los verdaderos villanos aquí no yo- en eso se escucho como una especie de avión con forma de manta raya color plateada con partes pintadas de negros en las alas y rubíes incrustados en ellas pasaba bajando una escalera de soga -mi transporte llego se terminaron las preguntas- Skolas levanta su brazo y toma la escalera alejándose de los reporteros que siguieron preguntándole a gritos pero el lobo los ignoro y se subió a la nave dentro de ella estaban los caídos excepto el mandril

-luego, luego la prensa llego- dijo Dimitri sentado al lado de él en la parte trasera de la nave mientras Rajan conducía la nave y la Felina como copiloto

-es lo que pasa cuando eres alguien famoso y amado- dijo Skolas riéndose un poco -son como los buitres se pelean por tener el mejor trozo de carne, ¿y Gaul?-

-se fue por su cuenta, ya sabes que no le gusta las alturas- dijo la Felina -eso y de que no cabe aquí- dijo riéndose

-como sea déjenme por aquí, ya avisare a mi gente que venga-

-no pienso dejarte aquí como perro en ese estado, te llevare a mi casa para que te compongan el brazo total no estamos muy lejos- dijo Rajan –ahí tu gente te recogerá-

-te lo agradezco Rajan- dijo Skolas aceptando su invitación

-y de paso hablamos tranquilamente de Dharak y lo otro ese reptil ya me tiene harto- dijo el león enojado

-es lo que te digo, si queremos matar a la serpiente hay que ir por su cabeza y es la presidenta Coldbreak- dijo el lobo –o por su nombre real Kaho Sinister-

De vuelta con nuestros héroes

-no puedo creer que ese lobo sea un lord- dijo Tennessee sin poder creerlo

-es por eso que les dije que no se metieran con el- decía un Khajita llegando con dos ponys

-Rarity, Ventus, Raz- dijo Shining

-¿como llegaron aquí?- pregunto Tennessee

-yo volando- dijo Ventus

-¿y ustedes?- pregunto Cooper

-tortugas marinas…- dijo Rarity

-¿y el pájaro?- pregunto Shining

-no nos molestara mas, Rarity se deshizo de el- dijo Razum dar

-así se hace Rarity- dijo Cooper felicitándola

-al menos hubo algo bueno, para desgracia mía Black escapo- dijo Ventus observando el chisme de lo lejos con la prensa haciendo sus reportajes y todo eso -¿y tu porque no me dijiste que ese lobo era un lord?-

-Razum dar no tenia por que dar explicaciones, si te dije que no era necesario ir por el debiste haberme hecho caso- dijo el Khajita

-oigan no pelen, fue una noche difícil y yo solo quiero volver a mi boutique- dijo Rarity

-¿entonces ya no te vas a esconder? y ¿estas lista para hablar con Twilight?- pregunto Ventus

-con todo lo que me paso yo solo quiero que acabe todo así que, si ven, estoy lista para dar la cara si me enfrente sola a Blackgate entonces podre con lo otro- dijo ella

-caballeros volvamos a casa- ordeno Ventus subiendo todos al Arwing -vamos Raz-siendo el ultimo en subir invitando al gato a la nave

-Razum dar tomara otro camino-

-¿estas seguro?- pregunto Ventus

-debo volver a mi reino y dar mi reporte a mi reina y necesito averiguar lo que tramara Skolas a futuro hasta entonces nos volveremos a ver amigo Fast- dijo el Khajita despidiéndose

-solo una cosa, dame la información que me prometiste sobre la casa de los caídos- dijo Ventus

-Razum Dar no tiene esa información que quieres, pero sé donde la puedes conseguir y es esa reportera hiena que entrevisto al lobo- dijo el gato

-¿Duvalia?- dijo Ventus observando a lo lejos a la hiena que se encontraba escribiendo todo en una libreta para luego ver a Raz que se había ido –odio cuando hace eso- decía subiendo a la nave- el cual despego alejándose de la costa ahí la hiena alcanza a ver el Arwing yéndose

-otra primicia me espera- decía Duvalia sonriente viendo el cielo -primera plana los caballeros reales haciendo de las suyas, esto se pondrá bueno- dijo riéndose

Regresando a la otra pelea

-no eres nada!- grito Kaiber terminando con Paint atacando en el cielo debajo del bosque Everfree embistiéndola -solo eres una maldita yegua que no hace bien su trabajo- dijo golpeándola varias veces para luego enterrar sus estacas en el pecho de ella sonriendo triunfalmente pero la yegua plateada solo sonreía golpeándolo en la nuca con sus guanteletes de luz contra el suelo

-y tu querido no eres nada- dijo Ember descendiendo -aun te falta mucho por aprender- decía saliéndole un aura azulada de su cuerpo -a pesar de tener este poder te falta una cosa muy importante para que seas un monstro-

-¿y cuál es?- pregunto Kaiber

-el instinto asesino!- grito Ember corriendo hacia el pero Kaiber lo detiene con sus poderes magnéticos a centímetros de ella paralizándola –¿que rayos?- en eso Paint noto como tenia metal impregnado en su cuerpo

-y a ti te falta cerebro imbécil, al momento de golpearte impregne metal en tu cuerpo fue un gran error tuyo y la victoria es mía- decía el kirin agrandando sus garras metálicas transformándolas en bolas con pinchos -puños del dolor!- grito lanzando una lluvia de golpes a la caballero real riéndose este como un sádico recibiendo todo el impacto de los puños

En Ponyville la victoria para las demás chicas estaba más cerca de lo que pensaban pero desgraciadamente no eran ellas las que estaban ganando

-eres lenta- dijo Dryhorn burlándose de Rainbow

-no me llames lenta!- grito Rainbow atacando con su lanza varias veces pero el rino la golpea en el estomago sofocándola

-y tu una miedosa- dijo Borsky embistiendo a Fluttershy quien dudo en disparar

-y tu una débil- dijo el rino enojando a Applejack quien se lanza al ataque

-no Applejack!- grito Brodek en el suelo todo lastimado pero la vaquera no escucha atacándolo con sus arma al rino pero este golpea a Applejack con su puño derecho pisoteándola varias veces para luego patearla lanzándola contra Rainbow quien choco contra ella toda lastimada

-pagaras por lastimar a mis amigas!- grito Pinkie

-no Pinkie!- grito Rockaid también tendido en el suelo viendo como el jabalí la atrapa

-y tu estando atrapada no puedes hacer nada- dijo Borsky aplastando a Pinkie –no puedes hacer tus trucos de escapista-

-no es divertido!- gritaba ella, Twilight y Starlight lanzaron un hechizo de sus cuernos pero el cerdo lo ve y se come su magia absorbiendo su ataque

-¿se lo trago?- dijo Starlight impresionada

-esta exquisito- dijo Borsky lanzando a Pinkie contra Starlight cayendo las dos al suelo

-y ustedes no son nada sin magia!- grito el rino dándole una cornada a Twilight causándole un gran dolor estampándola en la tierra

-no quiero ver- dijo Xion tapándose los ojos viendo la paliza que le metían a las manes

-esto está mal, muy pero muy mal- dijo Shunk preocupado

-esos brutos encontraron sus puntos débiles- dijo Tachion luego de haber tragado lo que tenía en la boca relamiéndose su garra continuando con su cena tranquilamente viendo como el cerdo y el rino se acercaban lentamente a ellas pero Rockaid y Brodek no aguantaron mas y se pusieron delante de ellas para protegerlas y no solo ellos Xion también le entro ayudándolos en lo que podía

-¿quieren pelear?- dijo el jabalí

-tócalas y te hago tocino para los perros- dijo Rockaid furioso empuñando su arco de gales

-y a ti te romperé el cuerno y te lo meteré donde más te duele- dijo Brodek con su espada listo para atacar

-no soy buena peleando, pero tengo uno que otro truquito bajo la manga- dijo Xion ayudando a las manes –cuenten conmigo en lo que ocupen- dijo ella

-ustedes dos jamás nos vencerán- dijo el rino listo para atacar

-ellos no pero yo si- dijo una unicornio maga de segunda llegando por medio de una cortina de humo portando su armadura de marino -yo la gran y poderosa Trixie ha llegado a salvar el día-

-¿Trixie?- decían los ponys al unisonó en especial Shunk

-es oficial están acabadas- dijo el pony detective

-yo creo que no- dijo la vulpina sonriendo como si un giro inesperado sucederá a la vez que le daba más aperitivos al pony detective con los palillos agradeciéndole este Shunk

-mira es la farsante mágica de las tierras del presidio- dijo Borsky reconociéndola

-supongo que hará sus trucos baratos de segunda- dijo el rino -veamos que truco barato sale ahora esta y después la aplastamos- decía el

-Trixie… ¿que haces?, corre!- grito Twilight

-relájate Twilight Sparkle, se lo que hago- dijo Trixie sacando unas cartas de póker de su armadura de marino -miren las cartas observen bien son ordinarias y simples-

-Trixie no es momento para hacer tus payasadas!- grito Starlight preocupada por su amiga

-silencio traidora y ladrona de ponys especiales que se lo que hago- dijo la maga enojando Starlight por el comentario que dijo -sim sim salabin que una criatura fuerte y poderosa salga de estas cartas- la maga lanza las cartas en el cielo formándose un torbellino con ellas viendo como los espectadores que veían claramente que las cartas estaban creciendo formándose una cortina de naipes en espiral, acto seguido ven como las cartas se quitaron de ahí apareciendo una figura delante de ellos

-tada!- dijo Trixie mientras todos estaban asombrados por lo que vieron que digo asombrado estaban con la boca abierta

-hay por Celestia…- dijo Shunk mientras Tachion aplaudía como si nada por el acto que hizo ella

-en el nombre de Lauren- pregunto Xion saliéndole corazones de su cabeza –es tan guapo- decía suspirando, mientras las manes que no tenían idea lo que pasaba, excepto los caballeros y Twilight sabían quien se trataba

-pero si es…- dijo Rockaid

-ahora si nos cayó el ocho- dijo Brodek

-¿es es?...- decía Twilight viendo al kiuby que estaba ahí

-gran entrada Trixie, todos quedaron sorprendidos- decía Logan felicitando a la maga

-el fiscal general Logan- dijo Twilight con los realas al unisonó

-así es, en el nombre de la marine Dryhorn y Borsky quedan bajo arresto- dijo logan desafiando a los matones de Galaxy aquel kiuby conocido como la justicia de acero…

 ** _**Capitulo extra: El nuevo trabajo de Blade Beam_**

-viejo la verdad sigo sin entender ¿por que estamos aquí?- preguntaba el pequeño Trevor pasadas de la noche caminando con su padre disfrazado como Blade Beam

-el dinero se me está acabando por lo tanto Blade Beam necesita dinero- dijo el unicornio con un sombrero de guardia de seguridad

-¿pero en una pizzería?, ¿que estúpido trabajaría de vigilante en una pizzería a estas horas de la noche?- dijo Trevor ambos ponys llegaron una pizzería de Manehatan conocida por la zona, era una edificación grande con un oso polar con corbata y pizza en su brazo izquierdo

-la paga parecía buena, tres gemas al día, con eso nos bastara para comprar mucha comida por un largo tiempo- dijo Blade viendo el lugar

-nunca escuche hablar de este lugar, ¿como dijiste que se llamaba?- pregunto Trevor observando las cámaras de vigilancia

-Frezzy Faz Bear Pizza- respondió Beam enseñándole el letrero que estaba al lado –a los mocosos les encanta este lugar por sus animatronicos que interactúan con ellos- dijo Blade Beam

-¿que animatronicos?- pregunto Trevor

-están Pablo la morsa, Party pinguin, Sanji la leona marina y la estrella principal Frezzy el oso polar –andando niño entremos- decían entrando viendo el lugar por dentro contemplando los animatronicos que estaban en una sala de teatro, entre ellos estaban el oso polar con corbata y mejillas rosadas, un pingüino emperador con lentes y peinado afro con serpentinas en sus aletas, una morsa color café con pantalones con tirantes azules con una cara de idiota que sirve para hacer reír a los niños y una leona marina sexi con un traje de bailarina de ballet

-aburrido…- decía Trevor contemplándolos mientras iban al cuarto de vigilancia el cual era chico con ventanas y monitores el cual estaban encendidas –todo está listo viejo-

-que comience la primera noche- dijo Blade Beam –esto va a ser muy sencillo-

 _*Noche uno*_

-¿donde encontraste este trabajo para tontos?- pregunto Trevor

-encontré a un guardia tirando este sombrero a la basura y la dirección del lugar, tan solo vine y pum tengo el empleo- dijo Blade -y no es para tontos- decía metiéndole un zape

-¿y te dieron algunas indicaciones?- pregunto el pequeño alicornio

-solo vigilar que los animatronicos estén encendidos toda la noche de lo contrario se echan a perder el mecanismo y tiene que comprar refacciones cosa que les cuesta y que tenga esta caja de música encendida todo este tiempo- decía con una caja de música dándole cuerda sonando una melodía infantil

-¿para que?- pregunto Trevor

-según yo dicen que si se apaga un…- en eso se oyó un ruido afuera –¿que fue eso?- pregunto el unicornio olvidándose lo que iba a decirle a Trevor

-oye… ¿es normal que falte algún animatronico?- dijo Trevor viendo los monitores –falta el pingüino-

-que raro… ¿donde está el pingüino ese?- pregunto Blade Beam revisando las cámaras y efectivamente Party Pinguin no estaba ahí ,en eso las compuertas se abren misteriosamente sorprendiendo a Trevor

-ya lo encontré- dijo Trevor apunto en la entrada –y esta justo detrás de ti-

-no estoy de humor para tus bromas de niños- no termino lo que iba a decir ya que aquel pingüino se lanza al unicornio soltándole una lluvia de picotazos doliéndole al unicornio –en los ojos no, en los ojos nooooo!- grito Beam

-eso dejara cicatriz para mañana- dijo Trevor

 _*Noche dos*_

-jajajaja eso fue increíble- Trevor se reía por la noche anterior –no tengo idea ¿que paso?, pero fue genial- decía el

-hable con los dueños del local, le comente que se movió el pingüino por si solo- dijo Beam con unos cuantos rasguños por la noche anterior riéndose su hijo al verlo así

-¿y que te respondieron?- pregunto Trevor

-me dijeron baboso y que siguiera trabajando o si no, no hay paga- dijo Blade Beam haciendo reír al pequeño alicornio –lo único que tengo que hacer es mantener las puertas cerradas y las maquinas no entran- dijo Blade pero de pronto escucho un pitido, el unicornio gris observa y ve que la batería de las compuertas se acabo abriéndose automáticamente entrando ahora Party Pinguin y el Pablo Morsa con una mirada asesina –hijo de yeg…- no termino lo que iba a decir ya que los animatronicos se lanzaron hacia el soltándole otra lluvia de golpes y picotazos

-Trevor has algo!- grito Beam siendo aplastado por la morsa

-jajajajaja- era lo único que hacia el pequeño alicornio –retiro lo dicho… adoro este lugar-

 _* Noche tres*_

-Ignos si sigues aquí vas a terminar muerto de la manera más estúpida que haya existido por hojalatas viejas y oxidadas jajaja- decía Trevor sin dejar de reírse

-se que disfrutas viendo sufrir de ese modo a tu padre, pero no te daré ese placer- dijo Blade dándole cuerda a la caja de música con unos moretones en su cuerpo y picotazos

-¿y si le pides ayuda a verdaderos profesionales como a los reales?- dijo Trevor

-ellos no se ocupan de esa clase de tonterías, por favor si le digo a Ven el maldito se reiría de mi-

-yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un hazme reír- dijo Trevor burlándose de el –al menos pídele ayuda a la princesa o alguna de sus amigas-

-no- dijo Beam

-¿y que tal Sunburts?-

-hay por favor, ¿en que podría ayudarme un estúpido encristalisador?, primero muerto que pedirle ayuda a ese idiota que no sirve para nada, soy Ignos Night, soy inteligente y puedo resolver este problema, unas maquinas no me vencerán tan fácilmente ya compre un generador de energía para esta situación- decía con un pequeño generador de energía –estaba a buen precio- decía activando el generador que estaba conectado al sistema de vigilancia cerrando las compuertas -ya quiero ver como entrar esas horribles bestias- decía viendo las cámaras el cómo los robot comenzaron a moverse

-aaaaaahhhhh!- en eso un grito aterrador salió de los ductos de ventilación emergiendo de ahí la leona marina Sanji atacando al unicornio

-aaaahhhh Trevor me está violando… digo me está manoseando, ya ni sé lo que me hace!- grito el unicornio gris

-mírale el lado bueno, esta robot sí que sabes cómo hacerte feliz- dijo Trevor muerto de risa cayendo al suelo

 _*Noche cuatro*_

-ok… ¿que aprendimos el día de hoy?- dijo Blade todo mordisqueado y sucio por fuera

-que esa leona y que es muy buena dándote placer que tú con tu pesuña- decía Trevor tapando los ductos de ventilación al mismo tiempo el unicornio le lanzaba una lada de soda en la cabeza por el comentario que dijo, Beam observo los monitores viendo a los animatronicos en el salón de fiestas reunidos en un circulo planeando el siguiente ataque –oye no tienes por que ponerte así, ¿y si mejor los destruyes?-

-si lo hago me meterán una demanda y tengo que pagar diez millones por cada animatronico ¿eso quieres?, ¿que me quede en la ruina?- dijo Blade Beam viendo a su hijo

-¿mas de lo que ya estás?... no creo- dijo Trevor, Blade siguió viendo las cámaras viendo a los animatronicos que no estaban ahí –¿que raro?, ¿a donde fueron?- en eso los ventanales se rompen saliendo ahí Frezzy el oso polar agarrándole la cara a Beam con sus garras espantando al muchacho que gritaba

-eso si no me lo esperaba- dijo Trevor riéndose de nervios mientras su padre era golpeado torturado y humillado –en serio… adoro este lugar- decía el

-a mi no me gusta!- grito Beam siendo zangoloteando por el oso con sus fauces

 _*Noche cinco*_

-¿crees que esto funcione?- pregunto Trevor terminando de ponerle algo a su papa

-si nos disfrazamos de seguro no nos reconocerán- dijo Beam disfrazado de coyote dándole cuerda a la caja de música, en eso las compuertas se abren entrando los animatronicos buscando al pony, pero ninguna señal de ellos así que se fueron –¿que te dije?- decía Beam victorioso quitándose la máscara –una vez más mi intelecto es superior al de estos robots inútiles- en eso los animatronicos llegan de nuevo así que Blade se pone el disfraz mientras los animatronicos lo buscaban, en eso la compuerta se abre saliendo de ahí Pinkie Pie saltando alegremente con una cesta

–hola Ignos bonito disfraz, te traje unos muffins como regalo por tu nuevo empleo espero que te gusten- dijo Pinkie dejando el cesto en el escritorio mientras los animatronicos la observaban –hola animatronicos con intenciones asesinas, ¿están jugando con mi amigo disfrazado?, que bien, me gustaría quedarme a su fiesta pero tengo otra fiesta a la cual ir, en fin los dejo disfruten su noche la la la la- decía la pony saltando con alegría saliendo de la habitación, en eso Blade comenzó a sudar fríamente mientras los animatronicos se reían de el malvadamente tronando sus puños atacando al unicornio comenzando a golpearlo –es bueno que Ignos haga nuevos amigos- decía ella sin ver lo que estaba ocurriendo realmente quien intentaba escapar de cuarto pero el oso lo agarra y lo jala para adentro cerrándose las compuertas nuevamente

 _*Noche seis*_

-estas fotos que tome se irán para el refri- dijo Trevor con unas fotos que tomo anoche de la golpiza que le metieron, viendo a su padre todo vendado en una silla de ruedas para luego ver el periódico –mira aquí hay un empleo de limpiador de baños, o esta de botones en un hotel, no es mucha la paga pero si hacemos algún recorte de presupuesto podremos seguir adelante… ¿que dices?- decía el

-no me rendiré, Blade Beam nunca se rinde- dijo Blade todo moribundo en eso el unicornio noto una cosa la caja de música dejo de sonar –¿hace cuanto que la caja dejo de sonar?-

-desde que llegamos- dijo Trevor

-¿queee?- grito el unicornio

-por cierto nunca me dijiste, ¿que pasa si deja de sonar aquella caja?- pregunto Trevor en eso los monitores comenzaron a distorsionarse viendo como en una caja sorpresa del cuarto de refacciones se abría comenzando a emerger un títere todo negro con máscara de mimo –ohhh eso es lo que pasa- dijo Trevor de pronto las luces se apagan desactivándose todo el sistema de vigilancia, encendiéndose de nuevo estando ahí todos los animatronicos incluido el títere que observaba a Beam

-Trevor…-

-si Night-

-si sobrevivo esta noche… buscare otro trabajo- dijo Beam

-veo robots muertos- dijo Trevor –yo que tú no los miraras a los ojos-

-si muero… ¿crees que tu madre se case?- pregunto el unicornio

-en estos momento se está casando ahora mismo- dijo Trevor

-eres un…- Beam agarra a su hijo comenzando a estrangularlo –…maldito demonio como te atreves a decir eso en un momento crucial, si muero ella se irá conmigo, que te quede claro enano baboso- decía Beam mientras lo animatronicos se acercaron a él poco a poco terminando esta noche con dolor y sufrimiento para el pobre Blade Beam, afuera de la pizzería se encontraba Discord sentado en una silla reclinable escuchando los lamentos del unicornio

-Si quieren más mini capítulos como este no dejen sus rewies en la caja de comentarios y aporten ideas suyas a futuro para estos cortos, hasta la próxima- dijo el draconecus despidiéndose


	85. Una noche trágica

En el estudio donde como siempre los fans esperaban con ansias el capitulo el cual el lugar se ilumina mostrándose el lugar con la forma de una sala de lujo con rosas rojas en todo el lugar y ahí se encontraba la unicornio plateada favorita de todos llegando al escenario con un atuendo muy diferente al que llevaba blusa roja manga larga muy ajustada, escote abierto junto con una capa verde limón con un collar de corazón de diamante y arcillas con forma de estrella y unas alas de mariposa de adorno que estaban en su lomo provocando tanto infartos como coqueteos del publico

-hola a todos animalitos de la creación- decía Ember saludándolos -bienvenidos a otro episodio más de su novela favorita yegua casos de la vida irreal- pero en eso Xion debajo del escenario grabando todo detrás de cámaras golpea con un plumón un pintarron el cual escribió lo siguiente "te equivocaste de historia y de estudio… aquí no es televisa"-

-¿no hay capitulo?- pregunto Comet en su lugar esperando el capitulo

-me importa un bledo el capitulo, ¿ya vieron a Paint?- dijo Shunk chiflándole

-con ustedes… oigan ¿donde está la invitada?- pregunto Ember buscándola

-aquí estoy- decía una yegua unicornio robot de pelaje azul marino, crin laceo azul con cola larga y azul con detalles verdes en ambos, ojos color ámbar, cuttie mark de una capa semitransparente, portando un traje gris con capucha unas gafas del tipo agentes, atrás de ella

-aaahhhh- Paint grita tomando una silla con su magia golpeando al intruso que la acechaba tirándola al suelo

-imbécil que hiciste- grito Berser levantando a la invitada –era la invitada-

-¿en serio?- dijo ella en eso Silverwolf corre al escenario levantándola

-Ghost, Ghost- dijo Silver despertándola –ya me la mataste-

-jajajajaja- Comet se estaba riendo disfrutando aquel momento –como disfruto esto-

-un medico!- grito Brodek117, en eso Berser se transforma en anguila eléctrica dándole descargas eléctricas con su cola reanimándola

-esperen creo que está reaccionando- dijo Berser viendo reaccionar a la yegua

-¿que paso?- pregunto Ghost

-pasa que está loca te noqueo- dijo Berser

-oye… en mi defensa me llego por detrás- dijo Ember

-pero si estuve atrás de ti todo este tiempo- decía Ghost en su defensa

-silencio Gasparin, no me obligues a darte con otra silla- dijo Ember –que me costaron un ojo de la cara-

-con ustedes Ghost de la patrulla Harmony- dijo Berser, en eso el público comenzó a aplaudirle a la pony fantasma

-gracias, me siento feliz de estar aquí- dijo ella saludando al publico

-¿segura que estas bien?, ¿no quieres que te lleve al médico?- pregunto el lobo plateado

-estoy bien, de hecho me siento feliz de estar aquí con mi caballero real favorita- dijo Ghost

-eso es lo más dulce que me has dicho, ahora si me arrepiento de haberte dado con la silla- dijo Ember pellizcándole la mejilla

-pero estas sangrando- dijo Silver viendo a al robot que sangraba por la nariz

-que está bien pulgoso este, regresa a tu lugar que me estas robando los reflectores- dijo Paint aventando al lobo fuera del escenario cayendo en su lugar donde Comet volvió a reírse de el –¿no recuerdo que los robots de este patán sangraran?- pregunto Paint al verla mientras Berser le daba una toalla para limpiarse

-tranquila es aceite- dijo Ghost –espero…- decía quedando limpia

-¿así que eres Ghost la espía del equipo?- dijo Berser

-así es, soy una experta en ocultarme- dijo la yegua unicornio –soy misteriosa y silenciosa pero mortal-

-dinos Gasparin, ¿cual es tu caso trágico?- pregunto Ember

-¿mi caso?- pregunto ella –¿que no me invitaron a ver el capitulo?-

-estas aquí porque según me contaron que tu esposo nunca te hace caso, ¿eso es verdad?- dijo Ember

-bueno en si… en si… solo lo hace cuando come-

-de seguro son esos que se la pasan viendo tele en el sofá- dijo Berser -¿que clase de gente haría eso?-

-óyeme… ¿que te pasa?, es el paraíso- dijo Rena Spyro quejándose como los demás

-todos ustedes me enferman- dijo el demonio

-no es eso, es que es de buen comer y no me presta atención y yo lo entiendo- dijo la fantasma

-lo sé, es difícil ser ignorada todo el tiempo, siempre tras las sombras viéndolo comer como un cerdo- dijo Ember –y tus compañeros no quiero ni imaginármelo, todo el día ignorándote estando en sus sombras solo llamándote para hagas el trabajo que no les gusta hacer, de seguro has de sufrir mucho- dijo Ember

-no es como tú crees- dijo Ghost

-abre los ojos pequeña, aun tienes mucho por que vivir no tiene caso llegar al suicidio, deja ese lado tuyo que tienes y ve la realidad los hombres son un asco Gasparin, dilo fuerte son un asco- dijo Ember motivándola

-los hombres son un asco- dijo Ghost –pero me gusta mi vida…-

-más fuerte-

-los hombres son un asco- dijo Ghost

-más fuerte- grito Paint

-LOS HOMBRES SON UN ASCO- grito la pony

-y eso señores, es así como debes tratar a la gente ignorada y depre que desea quitarse la vida- dijo Ember –y a continuación les…- no termino lo que iba a decir ya que Xion golpea con su plumón en la pizarra "pon el maldito capitulo" con una cara de enojo

-bien… y ahora el capítulo 85 de la saga de los reales- decía Paint emocionando el publico –¿estas lista?…- en eso Paint busco a la fantasma pero no la ve –¿oigan y la Gasparin ignorada por todos con deseos suicidas?-

-Ghost, Ghost- grito Berser buscándola

-no seré ignorada- dijo Ghost atrás de Paint espantándola golpeando a la yegua esta vez con una mesita de vidrio tumbándola al piso dejando conmocionado el publico en especial a Silverwolf

\- ehh… ehh… jejeje que cosas no…- dijo Paint riéndose mientras Berser la trataba de reanimar de nuevo transformándose en anguila eléctrica de nuevo dándole de toques pero esta vez no parecía haber resultando alguno preocupando mas al demonio –volveremos con ustedes después del cap- dijo Ember desapareciendo mágicamente con la invitada y demonio mientras el proyector estaba en su cuenta regresiva de 3… 2… 1…

 ** _*Capitulo 85: Una noche trágica_**

En la enfermería del cuartel de los reales

-sus signos vitales se normalizan- dijo Sweetie Bot observando al bebe dragón dormido en la cama ya sin el metal que tenia incrustado en sus escamas

-eso quiere decir que se está recuperando- dijo Skygrey viendo el metal que le quito en un recipiente –repíteme ¿que fue lo que paso?-

-ese alterado Galaxy ataco a las chicas y luego Spike casi muere por culpa suya... creí que era su amigo- decía la Bot con tono de tristeza, el viejo no dijo nada más y continuo con el tratamiento

-espero que esas ponys estén bien- dijo el viejo

De vuelta a la lucha

-en el nombre de la Marine están bajo arresto- decía el fiscal Logan luego de haber aparecido mágicamente por el truco de magia de la gran y poderosa Trixie

-¿y este tipejo quién es?- pregunto Rainbow

-sea quien sea, es muy guapo- decía Xion con unos corazones en sus ojos y boca abierta

-oye ábrele a la caliente- dijo Pinkie cerrándole la boca ya que estaba babeando la gata esta

-es el fiscal ese que anda con Cero- dijo Rockaid no muy contento de verlo

-¿porque siempre aliados de esa mujer que nos odia tanto?- pregunto Applejack

-Trixie atiene a los heridos- ordeno logan acercándose al cerdo y al rino quienes no le tenían miedo así que la maga obedece y ayuda a los heridos menos a Starlight quien aún seguía molesta con ella, así que la ignoro esperando con ansias su muerte

-¿es en serio Trixie?- grito Starlight Glimmer

-ya viste hermano… es la justicia de acero- dijo Borsky

-jajaja así que la Marine está desesperada y envían a su mejor soldado, si que somos muy malos- dijo el rino malvadamente

-caballeros estas opciones les voy a dar: bajen sus armas y entrénense o los golpeare tanto hasta que me supliquen que los detenga y se entreguen a voluntad propia- en los techos a lo lejos Shunk y Tachion observaban a lo lejos la pelea

-por fin veré las habilidades de ese tipo, sigo sin poder creer que haya aparecido no sé si alegrarme o preocuparme- decía el pony detective luego de haberse pasado el bocado que le dio la vulpina

-a mi lo único que me impresiona es él como estas comiendo sin quitarte las mascara- dijo Tachion como si nada sonriéndole -es increíble-

-soy Shunk Kisaragui, soy todo un misterio- dijo el pony detective todo serio -ese es mi lema-

-no te tenemos miedo- aquel rino ruge corriendo hacia el girando su cuerno queriendo perforarlo pero aquel kiuby sin moverse detiene al rino con sus garras en la base del cuerno dejando un camino de grava pero al final para sorpresa de todos logra detenerlo mientras sus garras echaban humo debido a la fricción que hacia levantando al animal lanzándolo lejos contra el suelo

-eso sí que es domar a una bestia- dijo Applejack impresionada como las otras

-y no han visto nada- dijo la gran y poderosa Trixie

-Dryhorn, maldito lo pagaras- decía el jabalí atacándolo con su cierra así que el kiuby comienza a esquivarlo sin problema alguno soltándole unos leves golpes en todo su cuerpo arrodillándose el matón con el dolor en su cuerpo

-es veloz- dijo Rainbow con la boca abierta

-ahora si te arrancare las colas- Dryhorn toma el martillo que tiene en su espalda atacando al zorro por la retaguardia pero al instante que Logan ve eso y de la cintura invoca una guadaña hecha de metal color azul claro brilloso, el pomo tenia la forma de una pata de pájaro con un cristal rosado sosteniéndolo , la base era la cabeza de un orny el cual tenía la hoja curveada y afilada que radiaba un aura de luz deteniendo el ataque, Borsky ve eso y con su cierra lo ataca pero al instante Logan invoca otra guadaña igualita deteniendo el ataque del jabalí ese

-los detuvo sin problemas- dijo Fluttershy

-y ni una gota de sudor soltó, es todo lo que yo esperaba- decía Xion saliéndole corazones de la cabeza

-tú lo has dicho amiga gata- dijo Trixie viendo como el fiscal avienta a los matones con el poder de sus guadañas moviendo sus armas como todo un profesional

-ultima advertencia- advirtió Logan pero los matones no escucharon y se lanzaron al ataque chocando contra el

Mientras tanto en otra parte del bosque

-ya tuviste suficiente imbécil- grito Kaiber luego de haberle lanzado miles de golpes a la caballero Paint quien estaba entumecida por el metal pegado en su piel ensangrentada sin poder moverse -voy a acabar con tu miseria- grito el kirin verde transformando su brazo en una estaca para acabar con ella, pero Paint ve eso y dispara un rayo dorado de su cuerno traspasando su cabeza aturdiéndolo un poco, pero luego de sacudirse la cabeza por unos segundos continuo atravesándole la estaca justo en el corazón acto seguido forma una cuchilla con su otro brazo y le corta la cabeza saliendo de ahí un chorro de sangre cayendo el cuerpo sin vida al suelo todo ensangrentado -lo hice- Kaiber veía sus garras con sangre de su víctima -por fin lo hice jajaja... buajajajajajaja... siiii son un asesino finalmente mate un caballero real, algo que los otros Galaxy pudieron hacer, ¿me has visto padre?, en tu cara viejo inútil- gritaba el kirin sintiéndose un ser completo con el instinto asesino que dijo Paint que le faltaba pero en eso

-sigues siendo un inútil- se oyó una voz familiar para Kaiber sintiendo un escalofríos ya que la voz venia a su espalda volteando siendo golpeado por un puño cayendo al suelo para luego levantarse viendo lo que estaba ahí con sus propios ojos

-es imposible- Kaiber no podía creer lo que veía, delante de el estaba un kirin esmeralda mayor que él -¿pa... pa... papa?- aquel kirin comienza a hacerse metálico golpeándolo a la cara una vez mas

-eres una vergüenza- le grito Deuteros golpeándolo una y otra vez con sus puños

-¿por que me golpeas?- grito Kaiber queriendo usar su magnetismo para detenerlo pero por alguna razón no funcionaba mientras su padre lo seguía golpeando hasta dejarle la cara toda moreteada y ensangrentada

-por tu culpa estoy muerto!- grito el kirin esmeralda -tenias que estar ahí para ayudarme y no lo hiciste- decía soltándole otro golpe escupiendo liquido metálico de su boca

-yo no sabía… lo que te iba a pasar!- grito Kaiber en el suelo en lo que su padre le presionaba la cabeza doliéndole

-abandonaste a tu familia!- grito su padre -y ahora están muertos por tu culpa-

-¿de que hablas?- grito Kaiber así que Deuteros le muestra el cuerpo donde estaba Paint y vio que estaba el cuerpo de Elora tirada en el suelo sin su cabeza –Elora!- el kirin verde se aparta de él y corre para ver a su mujer y no solo ella, estaba ahí todos sus familiares, estaban al lado muertos de una manera cruel y horrible -no... no... noooooo!- grito Kaiber

-mi familia murió gracias a ti- Deuteros avanzaba poco a poco –asesino!- gritaba distorsionándose su voz comenzando a crecer

-no... Yo no los mate!- grito Kaiber espantándose con la cabeza de Elora en sus garras comenzando a hablar

-asesino…- dijo ella así que Kaiber la suelta tratando de huir pero su familia estaba ahí desde Blazy, Sunflower, Charmy, Cristal, Don Livingheart todos cubiertos de sangre con los ojos brillosos hasta una pony terrenal rosa salmón con pelo rojo corto portando un vestido largo color fiusha

-mama…- Kaiber se aterro al ver a su madre viéndola después de tantos años el día que murió en una balacera que hubo cuando era solo un potro mientras escapaban él y su familia de ciertos matones, corriendo hacia ella abrazándola con fuerza

-está bien Kaiber… todo está bien cielo…- decía su mama acariciándolo disfrutando el abrazo aquel kirin pero en eso nota como sus brazos estaban manchados de sangre notando que tenía unos agujeros de bala por todo el cuerpo asustándose apartándose de ella mirándole la cara llenándose de horror -ven cielo mami te leerá un cuento- aquel rostro de la yegua cambio a unos esquelético con gusanos en toda la cara abre la boca aventándole moscas al kirin quien corría tratando de quitarse las moscas chocando con alguien y ese alguien era su padre ya grande soltándole puñetazos varias veces hasta dejarlo tendido en el suelo completamente herido, mientras su madre y los demás familiares se le acercaron

-aléjense- grito Kaiber

-está bien cielo, solo cierra los ojos y nunca los abras- dijo su madre riéndose macabramente atacándolo como su familia comenzando a comérselo como unos caníbales soltando un horrible grito

-aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhrggggggg- Kaiber en un instante regreso al lugar donde estaba por el bosque Everfree, al campo de batalla viendo que todo había sido una pesadilla revisando su cuerpo viendo que no tenia herida alguna preguntándose lo que paso -¿que fue... eso?- se pregunto

-Satán Imperial- el kirin voltea y ve a Paint todavía con vida comenzando a moverse quitándose todo el metal fundido pegado que tenia dejándole unas horribles heridas en su cuerpo -¿te gusto volver a ver a tu mami y papi Deuteritos?- dijo ella malvadamente quitándose el metal de la cara arrancándoselo con todo y piel causándole nauseas al kirin vomitando al instante

-pero... pero... yo te mate!- grito el -te corte la cabeza-

-no lo hiciste…- explico la unicornio arrancándose los mechones de cabello metálico y ropa rasgada -al momento de lanzarte el rayo que traspaso tu cabeza entraste en un mundo de ilusión creado por mí, todo lo que viste no fue real, todo fue cosa mía usando unos recuerdos de tu cabeza- dijo ella libre del metal con el cuerpo ensangrentado y faltante de piel en algunas partes -no eres el único en caer en esa técnica, un ser que era un dios cayó en ella también lo increíble de todo esto es que solo las mentes débiles pueden caer en este hechizo, considérate uno de los afortunados en caer en el-

-maldita arpía- decía el kirin verde molesto viendo como las heridas de Paint sanaban por si solas por el factor curativo que tenia

-ya te fregué la mente, ahora sigue tu cuerpo- Paint grito con furia mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente lanzándose velozmente al kirin -Clones Alquímicos- gritaba lanzándole no una sino tres siluetas de ella comenzando a golpear a Kaiber, una de ellas lo golpea con una patada en la quijada lanzándolo por los aire mientras las otras dos volando lo golpeaban velozmente al mismo tiempo que lanzaba espadas espectrales formándose una esfera azul lastimando gravemente al kirin

-Spiral...- Paint concentraba su esfera plateada en sus pesuñas mientras las clones tomaron al kirin transportándose delante de ella -... Blast- las esfera impacta contra el kirin explotándole impactando contra unos cuantos arboles y rocas

-hija de yegua- decía con abolladuras, heridas y cráneo perforado por el ataque de la pony regenerándose rápidamente atacando a la yegua así que el caballero de la alquimia sonríe malvadamente liberando un aura radiante de su cuerpo

-ahora veraz el verdadero poder del Caballero de la Alquimia... impulso demoniaco- Paint invoca su armadura demoniaca paralizando al kirin por su aspecto sombrío que tenia lanzando cortes mágicos de su sable lastimándolo todavía más -Sable Yamato…- decía ella con una voz distorsionada por el aspecto que tenia -…Potencia Máxima- Paint se lanza velozmente lanzándole una infinidad de cortes al mismo tiempo que invocaba espadas espectrales dejándolas a flote arriba de el

-nooo- dijo Kaiber sin poder hacer nada viendo que su final estaba cerca

-descansa en paz- dijo ella guardando el arma en su funda cayéndole las espadas encima provocando una gigantesca explosión mientras el kirin daba un último grito pero esta vez de perdida -esta victoria te la dedico a ti Spike- dijo ella regresando a la normalidad viendo al kirin en el suelo todo dañado sin poder sanar, la yegua se acerco a él invocando espadas espectrales apuntando a él -di tus últimas palabras-

-jodete!- grito el

-ahora te enviare con tu mujer al averno- grito ella a punto de soltar el ataque

-alto!- grito una voz femenina deteniendo el ataque, la unicornio plateada voltea viendo que se trataba de una pony hada de mayor rango llegando

-¿teniente Saturn?- decía Paint sorprendida de ver aquella pony hada acompañada por una unicornio color vino -…y Nova- dijo no muy feliz de verla

-Paint…- decía Nova no muy contenta que digamos

-se que lo que te estoy pidiendo es imposible, pero necesito a este criminal con vida- decía la pony hada

-¿bromeas verdad?- dijo Paint enojada -¿tiene idea de lo que este imbécil hizo?, merece la muerte- dijo ella viendo al kirin agonizando

-pero tú supe...-

-al diablo con mi supervisor - le dijo a Nova enojándose -ese cretino de Gibson ya dejo de serlo y prefiero que me de sífilis que obedecerlo-

-punto a favor de ella- dijo Saturn haciendo reír a Paint haciendo una cara Nova -se que es difícil pero este tipo es pariente de Lord Draco y lo necesito con vida, lo usare para interrogarlo, debes entender que mi trabajo no es fácil ser el alpha-

-y me lo digas también soy alpha, aunque el Pegaso rojo dice que no pero en el fondo sabemos que tengo la razón- dijo Ember

-de mujer a mujer, ayúdame no quiero poner mi cara de decepción ante el zorro ese de Logan- dijo la teniente quedando pensativa la unicornio plateada, luego de unos minutos de pensar Saturn amordaza a Kaiber con una red magica -y ni si piensas escaparte ni lo sueñes, esta red está hechas de una aleación difícil de romper-

-juro que cuando salga te matare- dijo Kaiber así que Ember le agarrara del cuerno con su pesuña izquierda

-si te vuelvo a ver cerca de Spike vas a conocerme realmente quien soy- dijo ella soltándole un golpe dejándolo inconsciente

-se lo agradezco mucho- dijo la ponyhada agradecida

-como sea, solo le pido que aparte a esta estúpida de mi compañeros- dijo Ember a Nova quien solo le saco la lengua para luego desaparecer mágicamente

-Nova informa a Cero, dile que ya atrapamos a aun monstro Galaxy, uno muy feo por cierto- dijo Saturn burlándose de el, la unicornio vino no dijo nada más y obedece avisándole a Blossom por radio

Regresando a la lucha en el castillo ambos matones atacan al mismo tiempo pero el fiscal detenía cada ataque y contraatacaba con sus guadañas de luz golpeando al cerdo por una costilla a la vez que soltaba tajos al rino quien solo se protegió con sus brazos

-no escaparas- Borsky con su metralla dispara haciendo que Logan corriera velozmente esquivando bala

-hay que ayudarlo- comento Rockaid pero Trixie los detiene

-mejor no lo hagan, el fiscal Logan lo tiene todo controlado- dijo Trixie viendo como el kiuby se puso detrás del rino recibiendo todo el impacto

-oye ¿de que lado estas?- grito Dryhorn recibiendo una punzada en la espalda sintiendo como el fiscal estaba arriba de el golpeando al rino con sus armas –quítamelo, quítamelo-

-aguanta hermano ya voy- Borsky con su cierra ataca al zorro por la espalda pero este salta y de un tajo destroza la cierra del jabalí para luego arrojarle sus guadañas incrustándose en las costillas del cerdo doliéndole bastante

-te convertiré en puré de zorro- Dryhorn lo ataca de nuevo con sus puños esquivándolos el fiscal recobrando sus armas mágicamente regresando hacia el uniendo sus armas conectándolos por los pomos formando una guadaña de doble filo lanzándosela soltándole una variedad de golpes y sacándole unos leves rasguños al matón regresando el arma al fiscal girando ciento ochenta grados poniéndole la pata al cerdo quien iba a atacarlo por la espalda yéndose contra su compañero cayendo los dos al mismo tiempo -quítate- dijo el rino apartando al cerdo encima mirando como el fiscal se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos desprendiendo un aura de luz preparando para hacer una técnica especial suya

-reciban ahora el poder de la Guadañas de Osiris... cazadores de las sombras- decía lanzando un corte de luz de su guadaña de doble filo un ejército de espíritus zorros de luz atacando a los matones recibiendo las embestidas de estos animales gritando de dolor volviendo a caer al suelo

-¿ese sujeto invoco espíritus zorros de luz?- dijo Twilight

-que bonitos- dijo Fluttershy

-¿se rinden o quieren seguir?- dijo el kiuby así que lo matones se levantan todos arañados y lastimados aun queriendo luchar

-esos sujetos sí que aguantan- dijo Brodek

-Dryhorn hay que ir por el joven Kaiber y largarnos de aquí, dejemos que el patrón se encargue de ese sujeto- dijo Borsky

-tuvieron suerte ponys, pero escuchen esto sabrán de nosotros muy pronto… eso se los garantizo- el rino golpea el suelo formándose una cortina de humo desapareciendo de ahí

-se fueron- dijo Pinkie

-así se hace- dijo Xion feliz por el -ese si es un hombre de verdad- mientras los caballeros la miraban -hay supérenlo les salvo el trasero-

-eso y su hombría- dijo Trixie ofendiéndolos mas

-tuvieron suerte- dijo Shunk a lo lejos mientras Tachion aplaudía por el espectáculo que hubo

-magnifico- dijo ella

-rayos me confié de mas, pero no importa los estaré esperando- decía Logan desprendiendo sus guadaña para luego doblarlas y guárdalas en los costados de su armadura -junto con su jefe porque soy la justicia de acero y los criminales estarán tras las rejas-

-perdón la demora vine tan... ¿que paso?- pregunto Paint apareciendo mágicamente

-la pelea termino- dijo Trixie

-fuimos salvadas por la Marine que vergüenza- dijo Starlight Glimmer con los cascos en los ojos

-¿todas están bien?- decía el fiscal reuniéndose con ellas

-si estamos bien- dijo Pinkie

-con orgullo destrozado, pero bien- dijo Applejack limpiándose el sombrero

-hay por favor, lo teníamos bajo control- dijo Rainbow con su lanza en sus pesuñas

-yo diría que estaban comiendo su polvo- dijo Logan seriamente -con la Galatic Klaww no se juega y esos dos Borsky y Dryhorn puede que se vean así de estúpidos por fuera pero son matones de primera, son los ciervos más poderosos que haya tenido Lord Draco hasta la fecha-

-si ya me di cuenta- dijo Starlight Glimmer recordando su primer encuentro con ellos

-eso es lo que les digo, pero nunca me hacen caso- dijo Xion sintiendo una mirada fea de las manes

-tuvieron suerte para la próxima...-

-no habrá ninguna próxima- le dijo Logan a Rainbow -princesa Twilight como le dije antes en el cuartel de los reales yo me ocupare de la captura de Lord Draco, dejen de jugar a los héroes que no les queda para nada a ustedes- dijo el fiscal dándoles la espalda alejándose de ellos

-hemos hecho grandes cosas por este reino- dijo Ember deteniéndose el fiscal Logan -detuve a Kaiber y ahora tu teniente se está encargando de lo demás, ¿que tienes que decir al respecto?-

-era de esperarse del arma Y- dijo Logan –un arma de doble filo que puede ser beneficiado para ambos bandos, pero si vuelven a hacer esto, me temo que tomare medidas drásticas con ustedes, ahora si me disculpan iré a reunirme con la teniente, Trixie tomate el día te lo ganaste- aquel kiuby desapareció abandonando la zona como un ninja

-gracias señor- dijo Trixie -no se ustedes, pero a mí me cae bien-

-es un amor- dijo Paint soplándose el mechón de su cabello –lo que dije fue sarcasmo-

-vaya pelea- dijo Shunk recapacitando luego de ver lo que paso –en serio este tipo ¿podrá capturar a Lord Draco?- se preguntaba el pony detective

-este combate me hizo dar cuenta de algo- dijo Tachion limpiándose la boca con una servilleta luego de haber terminado de cenar -esas chicas necesitaran un entrenamiento si quieren vencer a esos monstros, deben dejar a un lado sus debilidades y diferencias y expulsar el verdadero poder de esas joyas mágicas que tienen-

-puede que así sea, parece que necesitaran de mi ayuda, el detective más grande de toda Equestria, Shunk Kisaragui no crees Ta...- el pony voltea y vio que la vulpina ya no estaba -Tachion... Tachion... así es como se siente cuando estás hablando solo… que loco- decía él, por la calles iluminadas de la cuidad Tachion estaba tirando la basura en un bote que se encontró en el camino caminando de regreso con la presidenta

-mejor no diré nada de la comida que compre para ella, que vergüenza por la emoción del combate me lo acabe todo- decía ella completamente apenada

-aquí estabas- la vulpina voltea y se encontró con la presidenta Kaho

-Kaho ¿que haces aquí?- preguntaba ella

-la reunión termino, Dagger hará negocios con esas mujeres y venderán nuestro producto nuevo experimental e inestable y como no llegabas fui a buscarte para volver a casa- dijo Sinister sonriéndole -debiste haber visto a Dagger todo el rato asustando como un ratón jeje, ¿te sorprendí?-

-tu nunca dejas de sorprenderme querida Kaho- dijo Tachion sonrojada por el gesto que hizo ella al buscarla -no vas a creerme lo que me paso en el camino-

-¿por cierto compraste mi agua?- pregunto Sinister sacando de onda a la vulpina

-si... si la traje- dijo ella sacando el bote de agua de su cola dándosela comenzando a tomar la yegua color perla

-me moría de sed decías- dijo ella

-si que vi un...-

-oye es idea mía… ¿o huele a comida tai?- la yegua color perla olfateo algo preocupando a la vulpina

-hay linda ¿como crees?, yo no huelo nada- dijo Tachion sonriéndole -son solo cosas tuyas-

-lo sé, es que mi estomago me ruge esas botanas que dieron no fueron suficiente y me muero de sueño- dijo ella quejándose un poco

-es porque ya paso su hora de dormir volvamos con Cloudy- en eso la vulpina saca de su cola un cristal con forma de estrella color azul con un rayo verde atravesándolo el cual comenzó a brillar

-si- dijo ella tocando la estrella -perdón por interrumpirte estabas diciendo que viste algo-

-te lo diré en el camino- dijo Tachion desapareciendo mágicamente junto con la presidente formándose un destello de luz el cual se fue volando por el cielo nocturno, pero justo en ese momento en que se fueron este par cierto pony estaba caminando hacia el castillo a estas horas de la noche

-¿viejo estas seguro que quieres hacer esto?- pregunto Trevor caminando junto con su padre Ignos alias Blade Beam

-si… iré con Twilight hablare con ella sinceramente y le pediré matrimonio- dijo el unicornio gris sacando la caja con el anillo de compromiso mágicamente

-¿aun sigues molesta con ella?- pregunto el pequeño alicornio volando alrededor de el

-si, pero no lo estaré con ella por siempre, tarde o temprano nos dirigiremos la palabra algún día- dijo Blade -que mejor forma de hacerlo que ahora… además necesito su ayuda-

-lo sé tu mente sigue empeorando, en vez de avanzar estas retrocediendo y ahora vez cosas irreales- dijo Trevor –¿hasta cuando parara toda esta locura?-

-la locura de Black Gate no tiene límites, si y ya bastante tengo contigo soportándote como para que se me aparezcan más ilusiones- dijo Blade

-pues lo que vayas a hacer, estoy contigo- dijo el fantasma alicornio apoyándolo

-gracias- dijo el unicornio gris

-y si no funciona las cosas con ella me asegurare que la cuerda sea fuerte para que mueras al instante cuando te auto suicides- dijo el enano plumífero con cuerno recibiendo un rayo mágico de su padre -no tienes por que ponerte así… solo decía- dijo él en el basurero

-baboso este- dijo Blade continuando con su camino

En la casa de seguridad de Blazy

-¿seguro que no quieres que te lleve?- pregunto Selina despidiéndose del batpony amigo de la infancia en la reja del lugar

-estoy bien me iré por mi cuenta- dijo Dagger -necesito enfriar mi cabeza luego de lo sucedido-

-por la visita de tu jefa esa- dijo Selina callando al batpony dando en el blanco -me sorprende que no te la hayas tirado, parecía una buena chava-

-tengo limites Selina- dijo Dagger -ella está fuera de mi liga-

-a mí se me hace algo rara, pero no me parece que de miedo en lo absoluto-

-es porque no la conoces tan bien como yo- dijo Dagger -solo te pido que si la vuelves a llegar a ver... aléjate, corre y no la mires a los ojos porque ella sabe cómo eliminarte-

-tu tampoco me conoces Dagger- dijo Selina sin mostrar miedo ante ella -soy mucho más peligrosa que esa mujer que no se te olvide con quien hablas, soy una Crossheart, los Crossheart no le tenemos miedo a nada- decía seriamente la batpony azul mientras Dagger no decía nada solo se le quedo mirando para luego irse volando

De vuelta con las manes y caballeros luego de una pelea

-¿que paso aquí?- dijo Beam llegando con la banda

-¿que haces aquí?- pregunto Ember viendo a su hermano llegar

-es peligroso que estés aquí caramelo- dijo Applejack

-ni deberías vernos a los ojos, evita contacto visual quieres- dijo Pinkie -¿por cierto quien eres tú?- pregunto cayéndose los ponys al suelo estilo anime salvo Twilight y Paint

-dios mío dame fuerzas para aguantar a esta pony, ya bastante tengo con el novio que la acompaña que también es igual de loco- dijo Ember suplicando

-oye!- dijeron Pinkie y Brodek al unisonó

-Night estas en PPT, ¿así va no?- dijo Rainbow a Trixie el cual movió la cabeza en señal de si -por lo tanto no puedes estar con nosotras-

-Rainbow tiene razón Ignos- dijo Twilight seriamente -este ya no es asunto tuyo- dijo dándole la espalda

-Twilight a pesar de lo que paso en la base aun me siguen importando, todos ustedes son mi familia- dijo Blade Beam preocupado por ellas

-Kaiber regreso junto con el cerdo y el rino, esos tipos que te pusieron como camote- dijo Trixie

-y Spike termino herido- dijo Xion aterrizada en la cabeza de Fluttershy

-ese bastardo- dijo Beam molesto

-apenas sobrevivimos de no ser por el fiscal Logan no estaríamos aquí para contarlo- dijo Rockaid no muy contento por eso ultimo que dijo

-y por mi recuerda que yo lo traje con mi magia- dijo la gran y poderosa Trixie

-Spike ¿está bien?- pregunto Blade

-el viejo lo está atendiendo ahora- dijo Brodek

-iré a verlo- dijo Beam yendo al castillo pero Twilight le pone un ala impidiéndole el paso

-solo el personal autorizado puede entrar a la base real- dijo Twilight sin verlo a la cara

-¿que estás diciendo Twilight?- pregunto Beam

-que tu ya no eres bienvenido aquí, eres un testigo protegido, no deberías estar aquí- dijo ella fríamente

-Twilight déjame pasar, a pesar de ser un testigo sigo siendo Ignos- dijo el

-no, tu eres Blade Beam por lo tanto tu eres un desconocido para nosotras- dijo Twilight

-caramelo no crees...-

-estoy siguiendo las reglas del PPT Applejack- dijo Twilight -¿o me equivoco Paint?, porque así como lo explicaste-

-es cierto- dijo Ember sin poder ayudarlo -sorry Igny- le pidió disculpas

-Twilight se que empezamos por la pata izquierda y que sigues molesta conmigo, pero enserio tenemos que hablar, quiero enmendar mi errores y quiero contarte todo lo que paso realmente con Aeling y sobre todo quiero que... quiero... pedirte que...-

-Ignos, tuviste tu oportunidad, y que hiciste, te comportaste como un cretino… te di mi ayuda pero me rechazaste- dijo ella con un tono molesto

-Twilight enserio necesito ayuda de verdad, la necesito veo cosas que están fuera de mi capacidad intelectual, algo anda mal con mi mente- decía el viendo a Trevor jugando con una consola funtendo 3ds atrás del grupo sin que lo pudieran ver

-si tengo squirtle whooohooo- decía Trevor bailando la danza de la victoria burlándose de las manes haciendo gestos graciosos desesperando al unicornio gris el cual una vena botaba de su cabeza

-deja eso Trevor y compórtate!- grito Beam dándose cuenta que hablo de mas

-espera…. ¿Trevor?- comento Fluttershy -¿hablas de Trevor… tu hijo?-

-¿ese Trevor?- dijo Ember -¿mi sobrino del futuro?-

-oye solo estoy contento, y además no soy un tonto, solo que aun no he liberado mi potencial- decía el pequeño alicornio defendiéndose aun no tenia caso nadie lo veía solo Night era capaz

-volvió de entre los muertos!- grito Pinkie con una cara de miedo espantando a Fluttershy quien se escondido atrás de Xion con una cara de "hay por favor"

-se que es extraño, muy extraño por lo que estoy diciendo, pero lo veo, lo veo Twilight, nuestro hijo está dentro de mi-

-este tipo si que tiene la cabeza bien jodida- dijo Rainbow susurrándole a Pinkie y a Brodek quienes intentaron contener la risa pero Twilight lo miro a los ojos acercándose y enojándose con el

-¿para eso quieres mi ayuda?, ¿para burlarte de mi?- dijo Twilight con una rabia en su interior

-Twilight yo no estoy bromeando… lo estoy viendo, me está ayudando a detener a la cosa retorcida que hay en mi- dijo Beam pero la alicornio solo dio la vuelta y se fue directamente al castillo

-no es broma princesa aquí estoy- decía Trevor pero sin ningún resultado alguno nadie lo veía –mírenme- decía el

-ve a casa y quédate ahí porque no estoy de humor para aguantar tus estúpidas bromas por que no me estoy divirtiendo, tengo que ver al viejo para saber sobre el estado de salud de Spike que por si ya lo olvidaste casi muere- le grito

-Twilight no estoy...- decía queriendo avanzar pero Twilight le pone una barrera para que no pasara

-Night todo está en tu cabeza, así que no me salgas con esas ridiculeces de que ves a Trevor, por que el no volverá, ya supéralo de una maldita vez quieres- decía ella entrando al castillo seguido de los demás

-eso si que fue incomodo- dijo Applejack entrando seguido de Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Xion y Brodek

-si quieres ayudarnos ve a casa Night y ocúltate- dijo Rockaid yendo al castillo seguido de Starlight quien miro a Ignos por última vez entrando

-¿tu si me crees Paint?- pregunto Beam a Ember

-Igny tu mente se corrompe cada vez más, tienes que centrarte en la realidad deja atrás esta fantasía, recuerda que todo esto es producto de la locura de Black Gate, ya verás que todo estará bien pero por ahora hazme caso y ve a casa- era lo único que dijo Ember plantándole un beso en la frente del pony yéndose -te mantendré al tanto lo de Spike, Trixie escolta a mi hermano a la casa- dijo ella yéndose al castillo

-genial ahora si te ven como un loco- dijo Trevor riéndose –esperen… ¿porque me rio?- al mismo tiempo que Night le metía un zape

-te dije que te comportaras y no me hiciste caso- dijo Blade

-oye trataba de ayudarte, si logran verme estoy seguro que lo entenderán- dijo el pequeño alicornio -y les daría gusto verme-

-o quizás les des un infarto- dijo Ignos, en eso Trixie se lanza sobre él para darle consuelo

-ya ya mi pobre unicornio que habla solo como un loco, tranquilo que la gran y poderosa Trixie sabe que hacer para que te desahogues- en eso la maga saca de su armadura de marino una botella color verde con vino dentro

-de buena marca- dijo Beam tomando la botella con su magia

-vayamos a un lugar tranquilo para ahogar nuestras penas- dijo la maga llevándose al unicornio del brazo alejándose del castillo –(esta noche será mío)- decía Trixie en su mente

Dentro del castillo de Twilight los ponys entraron a la cámara de transportación llevándolos al cuartel de los reales todos fueron transportados a excepción de Twilight y Starlight Glimmer

-¿estás segura que se te hace una buena idea?- decía Starlight deteniendo a Twilight antes de que pasara al círculo rúnico -¿y si de verdad necesita ayuda?-

-...- Sparkle no decía nada solo se quedo mirando al suelo

-se que estas preocupada por Spike, pero es obvio que el anciano le salvo la vida, Night necesitaba de tu ayuda y no se la diste- decía ella haciéndola entrar en razón -entiendo que estés molesta con el ya que se comporto como un cretino contigo, pero ambas sabemos que no fue el único que se comporto como cretino- dijo ella hundiéndose mas la alicornio en pena

-la única forma de mantener a salvo a Ignos es teniéndolo lejos de aquí- era lo único que dijo Twilight avanzando entrando al circulo

-¿y que hay de Trevor?- dijo Starlight de espaldas con ella -Ignos dice que lo ve… ¿y si es cierto?-

-Blackgate esta corrompiendo su mente, lo que sea que ve, no es Trevor... el no volverá- dijo Twilight desapareciendo en el circulo

-o quizás no se fue para siempre- decía la unicornio lavanda abandonando el lugar -y averiguare esto a fondo-

Por el bosque Everfree

-que no escape ese desgraciado- dijo Saturn viendo como Nova aseguraba la red mágica

-le he puesto tres esposas de mas tanto en sus alas como en sus patas y piernas, no se escapara señor- dijo la unicornio vino -ya lo tenemos-

-o más bien… ¿quien las tiene a quien?- en eso un kirin azul de abrigo negro con líneas rojas llega sorprendiendo a las yeguas

-Galaxy- dijo Saturn quienes ella y nova desenfundan sus armas de fuego pero el alterado dispara una bala de lava de su garra izquierda derritiéndolas dándoles una quemazón a las damas

-eres mío- grito Nova corriendo hacia el cargando magia en su cuerno pero el kirin esquiva el rayo que Nova dispara lanzándole una bola de fuego dejándola fuera de combate a la yegua que termino en el suelo comiendo su polvo

-luego me arreglo contigo, pero ahora tengo cuentas con tu jefa- dijo Aspros dejando a la unicornio vino tendida en el suelo mientras Saturn se preparaba para atacarlo pero el kirin solo la observaba todo serio

-vas a quedarte ahí parado... todo el rato- comento Aspros hablando con alguien sin entenderlo la teniente en eso Kaiber despierta agarrando a la pony hada del cuello con la cadena de las esposas quedando atrapada

-maldito... todo este tiempo... estabas... fingiendo- dijo la ponyhada color rosa sintiendo como se le cortaba la respiración

-eso te pasa por no haber dejado que esa caballero real acabara conmigo- dijo Kaiber absorbiendo las esposas metálicas a la vez que se regeneraba cortando la red mágica con sus alas sujetándola con su brazo izquierdo

-no... Por favor...- decía nova suplicándole retorciéndose en el suelo por el dolor que tiene escupiendo algo de sangre -lo que quieran hacerle háganlo conmigo-

-silencio niña que el asunto es con tu jefa ¿o no chicos?- dijo Aspros viendo como Dryhorn y Borsky llegaban

-si patrón- dijo el rino

-hay que apresurarnos patrón, el fiscal Logan viene hacia acá y créame es bueno dando trancazos- dijo el jabalí

-sucias ratas, no se saldrán con la suya- dijo Saturn

-pero ya nos salimos- dijo Aspros -¿que esperas Kaiber?, mátala-

-nooooo!- grito Nova

-nos puede ser útil tío, no tiene caso matarla- dijo el kirin verde

-no rezongues y solo hazlo que muerta nos sirve mejor- dijo Aspros poniendo su garra en las mejillas de la pony hada -ya es tiempo que aprendas a matar y que mejor forma de hacerlo que con ella, ¿o me vas a decir que ya no quieres vengarte de los reales?, esos que mataron a tu vieja-

-quiero que paguen- dijo Kaiber enfureciéndose presionando con fuerza el cuello de la teniente en lo que Aspros le decía unas últimas palabras

-no es nada personal pero... Gibson te manda saludos- decía el kirin azul dejando impactada a la teniente en lo que Aspros daba la señal gritando de rabia Kaiber sacando pinchos de su cuerpo atravesándole el estomago las costillas del lado izquierdo y el cuello

-malditooooooos!- grito Nova de rabia a la vez que Aspros sonreía de felicidad viendo como la ponyhada cayó al piso desangrándose por completo manchándose de sangre el kirin de metal liquido

-¿ya vieron muchachos? mi sobrino ya es todo un hombre- dijo Aspros a la vez que los matones felicitaban al muchacho –vámonos que la fiesta ya acabo- grito el abandonando la zona dejando a Nova moribunda arrastrándose hacia la teniente

-teniente, teniente!- grito ella aterrada

-nova!- la oficial voltea y ve a Logan llegar –Saturn!- dijo viendo de horror a la pony hada herida gravemente

-fiscal... sálvela!- grito Nova, el kiuby se acerca al cuerpo examinando su cuello quedándose completamente en silencio cerrándole los ojos a la teniente

-lo siento- dijo Logan comenzando a llorar la oficial Nova, el kiuby presiono su puño con fuerza sintiendo rabia en su interior -¿quien le hizo esto?- le pregunto a Nova con rabia

-Aspros señor... Aspros Galaxy, el estuvo aquí y su sobrino la mato y se fueron- dijo nova desmayándose

-Nova, Nova!- grito Logan examinándola viendo que quedo inconsciente así que toma su transmisor comunicándose con alguien -Blossom coge a unos marinos y ven rápido al bosque Everfree enseguida- dijo cortando la transmisión en unos árboles se encontraba Gibson quien contemplo todo el asesinato sonriendo triunfante a la vez que desaparecía mágicamente

En el cuartel de los reales en la enfermería

-nos alegra que ya estés mejor Spike- dijo Fluttershy feliz de ver al dragón bien como las demás, recostado en la cama con unos parches en su cuerpo

-no vuelvas a asustarme de ese modo- dijo Twilight sintiendo un alivio en su pecho

-dale las gracias a Skygrey- dijo Spike quien sentía algo de tristeza -no puedo creer lo que Kaiber estaba por hacerme-

-fue muy tonto lo que hiciste Spike- dijo Twilight -¿por que lo hiciste?-

-por que no quería ver cómo te mataban por mi culpa- dijo el bebe dragón con suma tristeza

-quien haya tenido la culpa, ambos la tuvieron- dijo Ember hablando -lo siento Spike se que era tu amigo pero estuve por matar a ese desgraciado-

-¿que paso?- pregunto el viejo quitándole los escombro que tenia Rainbow en la cabeza

-nada… Saturn llego con Nova para desgracia mía y me pido que no lo matara etc. Etc. ya saben porque- dijo Ember -debe estar apresándolo ahora mismo-

-esos marinos se interponen en todo- dijo Rockaid -como hartan-

-y esos matones de Galaxy si que son unos malditos, miren la madriza que me pusieron- dijo Brodek

-no eres la única víctima así que deja de estar fastidiando- dijo Xion aterrizada en la esquina cama donde estaba recostado Spike

-es que me duele mi cuerpecito, necesito atención médica ahora- dijo Brodek

-con unos cupcakes bastan- dijo Pinkie sacando cupcakes de su melena en una charola

-nunca te alejes de mi- dijo Brodek tomándolos apunto de comérselos pero en eso escucharon unos pasos que parecían que venían de la enfermería

-ya volvimos- dijo Shining llegando con Cooper

-hasta que por fin llegan- dijo Rainbow enojada

-¿donde han estado?, se perdieron de todo lo bueno o más bien de todo lo malo- dijo Applejack

-larga historia tesoro- dijo Cooper saludando a su pony especial con un beso, de pronto llego Ventus quien estaba sosteniendo a una yegua unicornio todo moribunda con heridas y con vestido roto

-que hay ponys miren a quien me encontré- dijo Ventus sorprendiendo al grupo

-Rarityyyy!- gritaron los ponys al verla en mal estado

-hola chicas- dijo la unicornio blanca -antes que nada… quiero decir una cosa y que quede bien claro... troné con Night- era lo único que dijo terminando en el suelo así que rápidamente Skygrey y Sweetie Bot como las demás le dan atención médica urgente

Ya pasada las horas de la noche en la casa de Blueblood

-no tenía idea de que la descendencia de Galaxy pudiera transformarse en kirines- dijo Kaho entrando por la puerta trasera que la llevaba a la cocina

-incluso les dieron habilidades diferentes a cada uno- dijo Tachion -¿cómo es posible que el gen alterado haya hecho todo esto?- pregunto la vulpina

-deben de tener algo en sus cuerpos que los hace especial- dijo Kaho mirando en una repisa una rebanada de pastel de chocolate tapado en una vidriera con una nota que decía "pastel de Blueblood no tocar y hablo enserio Bony" -pastel- la yegua perla quito la tapa tomándolo con sus pesuñas dándole una gran mordida -adiós a mi dieta-

-¿quieres un plato?- pregunto Tachion pero Sinister lo rechaza comiéndoselo en el camino yéndose a sus habitaciones pasando por la sala sin hacer ruido, de pronto las luces de una lámpara se encienden alertando a Kaho viendo como un sillón reclinable voltea mostrándose a Cloudy con una bata color carmesí con una cara toda seria

-Globy, Globy, ¿que haces despierta a estas horas?- pregunto Kaho sin dejar de comerse el pastel

-creí que estarías aquí como a las once- dijo Cloudy

-dije que llegaría tarde- dijo Sinister como si nada

-son las cuatro de la mañana ¿donde andabas?- dijo Cloudy enojada

-relájate ya estoy aquí, ¿cual es el problema?- dijo Kaho

-que pudo haberte pasado cualquier cosa afuera, tal vez no estés al tanto de todo pero hay peligros en estas tierras- dijo Cloudy -pudieron haberte secuestrado o asesinado-

-como si eso fuera a pasarme- dijo Kaho como si nada acabándose al pastel relamiéndose la pesuña -nadie se me acerca a mí-

-este no es tu mundo de fantasía presidenta, esta es la vida real, la cruda realidad- dijo Cloudy

-por favor Globy si sobreviví en Terragrigia entonces puedo sobrevivir en donde sea- dijo Kaho

-no sé que estás haciendo aquí y ni me interesa saber, pero si vas a estar aquí para joderme la vida al menos respeta los horarios de esta casa- grito Cloudy dándole la espalda

-Globy, Globy... no te enojes conmigo- dijo ella con una tristeza en su cara -mi trabajo no es fácil-

-al menos ten el descaro de decirme ¿en donde andas?- dijo Cloudy bajando su temperamento -este reino ya no es un lugar seguro-

-entonces... eso quiere decir ¿que te importo?- pregunto Kaho acercándose a ella -¿eso quiere decir que tienes tu respuesta?-

-mejor vámonos a dormir ya es muy tarde y tengo trabajo mañana- eso fue lo único que dijo Coldbreak yendo a su dormitorio

-se veía preocupada- le comento Tachion a la yegua color perla

-ya la vi Tachion, ya la vi- dijo ella un poco triste pero al final sonrió un poco –aun le importo-

De vuelta al cuartel todos los reales a excepción de Shield llegaron, como la princesa luna a último momento quien fue avisada por la princesa Twilight sobre cierto problema que tuvieron tanto ella como los reales y en lo que hablaban atendían a los heridos

-de haber sabido que pasaría eso no debí haberme llevado a Alex y Mapache a combatir a las criaturas de la noche que acechaban Trohetinham- dijo Luna

-o debieron habernos avisado- dijo Mapache

-Spike estaba herido, no sabía cómo comunicarme con ustedes- dijo Twilight

-y nuestros transmisores auditivos los dejamos aquí- dijo Alex

-a parte de que no agarran tanto alcance- dijo Ember

-¿entonces era una especie de pájaro gigante?- pregunto Pinkie mientras el viejo le ponía parches en el lomo

-mas bien era un cuervo gigante muy feo con unas armaduras horribles- dijo Rarity en la camilla en lo que la Bot le traía una malteada de fresa al mismo tiempo que Pinkie le daba otro cupcake de los que le quito a Brodek

-eran mis cupcakes- dijo Brodek lloriqueando

-llorón- dijo Rockaid poniéndole una bolsa de chicharos en el ojos izquierdo de Rarity dándole un alivio –espérate… esa la cena de mañana, bueno de todo modos lo tengo que calentar- dijo regresándoselo dándole mas alivio a la yegua

-¿y esos tipos que tan peligrosos eran?- pregunto Luna a Ventus quien estaba recostado en una camilla

-bastante, pensé que les decían los caídos por ser inútiles, pero me equivoque si dan una buena tunda- dijo Ventus

-pues a mí la felina me agrado bastante- dijo Rarity

-es una lavadora de dinero Rarity, no te tienen por que caer bien- dijo Shining -son un peligro para la sociedad económica como este animal aquí presente- decía el príncipe viendo al vaquero quien le saludo con un beso en el aire

-no sabía que había lavandería de dinero- dijo Fluttershy imaginándoselo en una nubecilla

-no esa clase de lavado Fluttershy- corrigió Ventus pegándose la cara con el casco por lo que dijo quitándole la nubecilla que tenia ella

-me hubiera gustado conocer a ese tal Razum Dar- dijo Mapache

-no puedo creer que conozcas a Razum Dar- comento Luna

-¿lo conoce?- pregunto Ember

-solo leyendas que mi hermana y yo escuchábamos, nunca creí que fuera a existir- dijo la alicornio de la noche -cuando mi hermana despierte de su sueño no creerá lo que escuche-

-pues si se aparece de nuevo se los presento- dijo Ventus

-¿que mas escuchaste Ven?- pregunto Twilight

-otras cosas pero necesito cerciorarme primero- dijo Ventus -(sobre todo averiguar a ese reptil que apareció en el yate, no sé porque pero tengo la sensación de que lo había visto en alguna parte)... lo único que les puedo decir es que aguas, esos tipos ya saben sobre el estado financiero de Galaxy y en cualquier momento podrían llegar a Equestria por el- dijo Ventus sorprendiendo al grupo

-genial… ya de por si no aguantamos a los Gate y a la Marine como para tener que soportar a esos sujetos- dijo Alex limpiando su espada -¿de dónde dijiste que salieron?-

-lo voy a averiguar justo ahora y para eso necesito que me traigas a una reportera-

-¿una reportera?- pregunto Brodek limpiándose las lágrimas

-se llama Duvalia… es una hiena-

-la de Infogrigia- dijo Alex

-¿la conoces?- pregunto Rainbow

-toda cuidad Terragrigia la conoce, esta suelta la lengua y ataca a la farándula y al gobierno, no le teme a nada- explico Xion también conociéndola chocando la pata con Alex

-entonces puedo contar contigo para que me la traigas- dijo Ventus -no importa como… solo tráemela-

-dalo por hecho- dijo Alex guardando su arma

-Spike lamento lo de Kaiber- dijo Rarity acercándose al bebe dragón

-ya lo estoy superando- dijo Spike todo depre

-¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti mi dulce Spikey wikey?- decía Rarity pellizcándole las mejilla para querer besarlo pero la cama donde estaba el bebe dragón se dobla aplastando al bebe dragón gritando de dolor

-ups perdón- dijo Paint presionando el control de la cama sin querer -deja lo arreglo- decía acomodando la cama con el dragón viendo pajarillos fénix en la cabeza

-¿desde cuándo Pewe tiene hermanos?- dijo Spike atolondrado

-que bueno que estas mejor Rarity- dijo Twilight dándole un abrazo -temía que ese loco te matara-

-hay Twilight, yo quiero pedirte perdón por ocultarte ese asuntillo- dijo Rarity

-lo entiendo- dijo Twilight perdonándola

-la amistad puede con todo ya lo he dicho- dijo Mapache

-tu no dijiste eso- dijo Rockaid solo para recibir un coscorrón por parte de su prima

-bueno ahora que ya estamos al tanto de todo debo volver al imperio, mi mujer ha de estar preocupada por mi- dijo Shining

-no se preocupe Shining yo atendí a Cadence como se debe en su ausencia dándole mi jugo de amor de este chicuelo- nada mas a decir eso el enano Shining lo golpea con un rayo mágico mandándolo fuera de la enfermería gritando estrellándose en otra parte del cuartel

-un enano volador no identificado paso cerca de mí- dijo Shield con cara de que quería decir algo

-¿sucede algo señor Heart?- pregunto el viejo

-no van a creer lo que paso- dijo Shield –les tengo una buena noticia, una mala noticia y una horrible, ¿cual quieren primero?-

-¿y por que no te comunicaste con tu transmisor?- dijo Brodek

-mi mama se lo comió por error, creyó que era una pasita- decía Shield haciendo reír al grupo

-eso explica las interferencias que escuche cuando me comunicaba contigo para buscarte- dijo Sweetie Bot

-¿que pasa?- pregunto Luna –empieza por la mala-

-primero que nada hubo problemas en el salón de archivos reales del castillo- dijo Shield –hubo una fuga de agua y se inundo todo-

-esos es horrible- dijo Luna

-ya los de limpieza se están encargando de arreglar todo, los plomeros están averiguando la causa de esa fuga-

-todos nuestros documentos reales, no quiero ni imaginármelo como se pondrá mi hermana- dijo Luna tapándose la cara con su pesuña –me echara la culpa-

-ahora dinos la peor- dijo Xion

-recientemente me acabo de enterar por unos de mis hombres que la teniente esa llamada Saturn fue asesinada- dijo Shield

-¿queeee?- gritaron todos

-¿Saturn está muerta?- decía Twilight sin poder creerlo

-no puede ser, si la acababa de ver hace poco preparándose para llevarse a Kaiber y... hay no!- dijo Ember

-al parecer eso fue lo que indica la oficial Nova, fue asesinada por Kaiber- dijo Shield

-ese hijo de yegua- dijo Ember enojada golpeando la pared dejando un oyó en ella -y yo estaba ahí, debí haberme quedado-

-Paint no es tu culpa-

-pero estaba ahí Shining, debí haber matado a ese mutante cuando tuve la oportunidad- dijo Ember

-solo obedeciste ordenes Paint, no podías hacer nada por ella- dijo Fluttershy alentándola

-la miedosa tiene razón además te fuiste de ahí para ayudarnos contra esos matones- dijo Xion que aterrizo sobre su cabeza

-ni me lo recuerdes, aun me duele esos pisotones que me dieron- dijo Rainbow adolorida

-esto no va para nada bien- dijo Luna –¿y cuál es la buena?-

-que mi mama me hará pizza para desayunar en la mañana- dijo Shield gritando de emoción cayendo la banda al suelo estilo anime

-Shield!- grito Mapache

-¿Qué?... su pizza es para chuparse los dedos… si los tuviera- dijo Shield

-recuérdenme ¿por que a este imbécil lo nombraron caballero de la realeza?- pregunto Xion regresando a su lugar

-por que su mama me lo pidió- dijo Luna recordando ese día –a cambio de pastel-

-esto es peor que cuando Twilight hecho a Ignos fuera de su castillo- dijo Pinkie riéndose

-¿Ignos estaba en el castillo?- dijo Ventus sorprendiéndose por lo que escucho

-y lo echaste- dijo Shining mientras Twilight ponía una cara de trágame tierra mirando feo a Pinkie Pie

-ups…- dijo ella sonriéndole traviesamente

En una colina lejos de Ponyville en la carroza de la gran y poderosa Trixie

-hay que admitirlo Trixie fue buena idea que me hayas traído aquí- dijo Blade Beam echándose unos tequilas con la unicornio ya pasado de copas

-lo que sea para mi queridísimo y futuro señor de la gran y poderosa Trixie- dijo ella sirviéndole mas vino en un vaso

-la perdí… Trixie la única alicornio que conocí en mi vida no quiere saber nada de mí- dijo Beam

-esa pony no te conviene búscate a una que te quiera por como tu eres- dijo Trixie

-¿como quien?- pregunto Beam

-alguien como...- la maga se acerco a él para querer besarlo pero una barrera mágica se interpone en su camino estrellándose la nariz -¿que haces aquí traidora?- grito Trixie viendo llegar a su ex mejor amiga

-buscaba a Night, estaba preocupada por el- dijo Starlight

-estoy bien estoy con Trixie tomándonos unos tragos-

-¿tragos?- pregunto Glimmer arqueando una ceja

-así me lo dice mi mama, después de una jornada de estudio, de un día de trabajo- decía Blade

-y si tu casa se quema por equis cosa y terminas desalojada viviendo en la calle- dijo Trixie

-unos tragos!- dijeron la pareja al unisonó riéndose

-lo aprendí eso en la escuela de unicornio súper dotados- dijo Trixie

-que locos- dijo Starlight

-¿quieres entrarle?- pregunto Beam ofreciéndole la botella

-no tengo nada que hacer- dijo ella tomando la botella con su magia dándole un buen trago

Pasados unos quince tragos después

-Beam hay algo que he querido decirte pero esta arpía no me ha dejado- dijo Trixie ya borracha

-no seas habladora- dijo Starlight recostada en el césped

-Beam te am...- no termino lo que iba a decir ya que Trixie salió corriendo atrás de unos arbustos soltando todo lo que iba a decir a vomito -en fin que te decía- dijo regresando pero Starlight la empuja cayéndose -ayuda no me puedo levantar-

-déjala y huye conmigo- dijo Starlight acercándose también borracha

-¿Qué?- pregunto Night

-Ignos... digo Blade o robotnight… como te llames, huye conmigo- dijo Starlight Glimmer

-¿A dónde?- pregunto Blade

-al paraíso, donde no te traten horrible y como un estúpido- dijo Starlight

-a whinyland!- dijo el emocionado

-no idiota… a la tierra del amor... yo te amo- dijo ella confesándose sintiendo nauseas

-ladrona deja que te ponga las patas encima- dijo Trixie sin poder levantarse -jajaja los veo de cabeza se ven tan raros-

-yo quería ir a whinyland- dijo Beam desilusionado bebiendo mas de la botella

-escúchame bobo, ¿no lo ves?, al principio te veía como un extraño robot de otro planeta… pero eres como Wally eres puro amor, te amo, estoy loca por ti, te amo desde... desde... bueno que importa, el punto es que estoy locamente enamorada de ti Sunburts-

-¿Sunburts?- dijo Beam

-¿Dónde?- dijo ella asustada -¿quien dijo Sunburts? ¿Fuiste tu Trixie?- le pregunto pero la unicornio azul se quedo dormida

-¿me dijiste en cristalizador?- dijo sintiéndose ofensivo

-no, no, no yo nunca te diré eso, me muero si te llegara ofender así, el punto es que quiero ayudarte con esas ilusiones tuyas, quiero quitarse esa mente trastornada que tienes, ¿como lo hare?- Starlight lo abraza apasionadamente -con una novia, necesitas una novia urgente y yo estoy disponible Sunburts-

-otra vez lo dijiste…-

-cállate y déjame terminar- Starlight se acerca mas a él para besarlo -te voy a besar en los labios vas a sentir lo es ser amado-

-da la vuelta…- dijo Beam la unicornio no entendía porque así que la mueve tantito comenzando a vomitar la unicornio lavanda

-oigan mi cena- dijo ella -¿a que horas me comí esa quesadilla con chile?, como sea sígueme guapetón, vas a ser mi primera vez- decía jalando al unicornio a la carroza de Trixie pero la unicornio lavanda se quedo tumbada en el césped al lado de Trixie mientras el unicornio gris todo borracho ve a las yeguas con una sonrisa maliciosa

-si Paint pudo hacerlo… ¿por que no yo?- decía Beam riendo malvadamente acercándose lentamente a las yeguas

En un estudio de arte

-¿por que no se me ocurrió esto antes?- Beam estaba vestido de escultor tallando una piedra de mármol retractando a Trixie de espaldas con Starlight mirando arriba basándose en las originales que estaban dormidas pegadas en uno a la otra

-¿eso era lo que tenias en mente?- dijo Trevor apareciéndose

-¿que pensabas tu?- pregunto Beam terminando de esculpir

-pues eres un semental con dos yeguas- decía el pequeño alicornio pícaramente

-ni que fuera tu tía Paint- dijo Blade Beam golpeando el martillo en el cincel -¿porque nunca fui artista?, debí haber abandonado la escuela de leyes hace algunos años, soy fabuloso jeje me escuche como Rarity-

-porque nunca fuiste un artista y ni si quiera estas en un estudio- dijo Trevor

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto Blade Beam

-tu mente esta intranquila- decía el pequeño alicornio en eso el cuerno del alicornio brillo en un tono morado brillante provocando que el lugar desapareciera poco a poco junto con los atuendos de Beam regresando a la colina donde estaba volviendo a ser Ignos Night

-volvió a pasar- decía Night viendo realmente a Starlight y a Trixie muy abrazadas amorosamente en el suelo dándose besitos en el cuello mientras decían el nombre de Ignos

-Ignos- dijo Starlight hablando dormida

-aléjate de Sparkle y su aprendiz patética, tu eres mío- dijo Trixie besándola

-al verlas así me dan ganas de ir al baño pero no puedo dejar de mirarlas, Trevor tráeme una botella- dijo Ignos

-podrías atinarle al baño desde aquí- dijo Trevor riéndose para luego ver al yo bizarro de Night quien solo los miraba malvadamente para luego desvanecerse poniéndose serio el niño -la locura de Blackgate se expande poco a poco en tu cerebro, necesitas apaciguar tu mente o no podrás seguir con tu redención y el malo habrá ganado- de pronto se escucho un ruido en los arbustos -alguien viene… no deben verme aquí contigo… tu no me has visto para nada- dijo desapareciendo

-si ni siquiera te ven maldita sea- dijo el unicornio acabado lanzando a la yeguas abrazadas a la carreta de la maga sin dejar de decirse sus cositas

-¿todo bien joven Night?- decía un viejo mayordomo llegando

-Skygrey, ¿que haces aquí?... ¿como me encontraste?- pregunto Ignos cerrando la carreta con su magia para que no las viera

-lo he cuidado desde que era un potrillo joven Night, no debería sorprenderse, nunca subestime la astucia de este viejo- le dijo

-¿entonces ya te enteraste él porque estoy aquí?- dijo Ignos esperando el amanecer

-percibo energía negativa en usted- dijo el viejo sentándose al lado de él -eso y apesta a alcohol-

-no sé que hacer Skygrey, lo he perdido todo, lo deje todo- dijo Ignos tocándose la barba -soy un asco parezco un encristalisador-

-y se está ligando a esa maga llamada Trixie- dijo el viejo reconociendo la carroza de la pony

-solo estamos tomando unas copitas- dijo Ignos

-sabe que no tengo problemas que este saliendo con otra persona, hasta si quiere le presento a una chimpancé para que vuelva a las andadas- dijo el viejo

-yo ya tenía una pony- dijo Ignos con suma tristeza -iba a pasar al siguiente nivel con ella-

-y la perdió, comprendo su dolor pero la vida sigue, usted colgó la armadura y dejo al caballero de la magia atrás pero no continuo con su vida como Ignos Night, no hizo nada desde entonces solo lamentándose y bebiendo hasta perder el sentido ocultándose como una rata de la ley- aquel viejo observa al unicornio todo triste mirando el suelo

-¿estás diciendo que debo seguir con mi vida para dejar las malas vibras?- dijo Ignos -¿no te da miedo que algo horrible me llegue a pasar?-

-tengo miedo... pero mas miedo tengo yo, de que usted fracase y no vuelva a levantarse jamás- dijo Skygrey haciendo recapacitar al acabado unicornio

-tal vez podría aprovechar esta nueva identidad que me dieron y... divertirme y salir con otras personas- dijo Ignos

-eso podría beneficiarlo bastante- dijo el viejo -y tal vez encontraría el verdadero amor, siempre soñé con verlo a usted con una esposa y con un hijo en la mesa de un restaurante elegante, cuando usted desapareció yo fui de viaje a Chicalto y un restaurante, vi a una pareja de unicornios, una familia feliz y aquel unicornio azul se parecía mucho a usted, desee con toda mi alma que fuera usted que no hubiera vuelto a los pegasos nunca mas y haya hecho su vida por su cuenta, pero no fue así-

-¿pero y si no es la mujer correcta?-

-usted seguirá y seguirá hasta encontrarla- dijo el viejo -el amor de su vida esta haya en alguna parte, lo sé solo tenga fe-

-si voy a salir con otra mujer necesitare de tu ayuda- dijo Ignos

-joven Night con todo respeto ese no es mi fuerte- dijo Skygrey -si quiere saber de mujeres en la mansión se puede encontrar a la persona mas sabia que la podría ayudar-

-creo que ya se a quien te estás refiriendo- dijo Ignos alegrándose un poco -Skygrey necesito que envíes un mensaje-

-con todo gusto señor- dijo el viejo feliz por él mientras Ignos se levantaba viendo el sol salir

-hoy es un hermoso día y no estoy alucinando, cuidado mundo porque Blade Beam está en las andadas- dijo Ignos listo para seguir con su vida

En la casa de Blueblood en la entrada en la cerca

-¿supiste lo que le paso a la teniente de la marine?- pregunto Straam -you did it right- pregunto

-recientemente me entere, ¿que cosas no?- dijo Sinister tranquilamente recargada en la barda -¿ya tienes lo que te pedí?-

-si, nuestro game continue- dijo el seapony -por que no fue fácil obtener lo que pediste, tuve que escabullirme en el castillo de Canterlot para obtener lo que quieres-

-motívame dame un power up para que sigas en el juego- dijo Kaho extendiendo su pesuña, el seapony saca una carpeta roja dándosela a la presidenta el cual lo abrió dándole una hojeada rápida cambiando su seriedad a una sonrisa malvada -¿es cierto?-

-cien por ciento verídico- dijo Straam -and now sobre mi asenso-

-tranquilo honey necesito corroborarlo y si es así serás el nuevo teniente de la marine, así que de momento enviare algo para ti y tu jefe en su escondite-

-¿what is?- pregunto el seapony

-un regalito especial de mi para ustedes por sus servicios para vencer a Galaxy, ahora esfúmate no quiero que Globy Globy te vea o el príncipe ese- dijo Kaho el cual Straam solo sonríe malvadamente

-esperare con ansias mi recompensa- dijo el alejándose tranquilamente teniendo su futuro asegurado en lo que Kaho veía en la carpeta una foto pegada del unicornio Night al lado de un mensaje que decía "unicornio mandado al programa de protección a testigos, nombre clave Blade Beam"

-te encontré- decía Kaho mientras sus ojos liberaron un pequeño destello dándole fin a su búsqueda pues aquel unicornio que conoció hace tiempo está en sus garras finalmente.

De vuelta al estudio el público se quedo en shock luego del final

-no puede ser Ignos corre peligro- grito Shunk Kisaragui –¿que pasara ahora Paint?-

-¿Kaho atrapara a Night?- pregunto Comet

-¿que plan tiene con él?, esa mujer no me gusta nada- dijo Silverwolf

-pongan el otro cap quiero ver a Alex otra vez- dijo Rena Spyro

-¿Ignos encontrara el verdadero amor?- pregunto Brodek 117

-se que todos están impacientes- dijo Paint sentada en su silla al lado de ellos junto con Berser –pero todo eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo

-y dinos Gasparin, digo Ghost ¿te gusto el capitulo?- pregunto Berser a Ghost con un vendaje en la cara luego de madrina que le puso Paint de nuevo

-me dejo en suspenso- dijo la pony fantasma –¿que intenciones tiene esa presidenta con Night?-

-no daré spoilers cielo- dijo Ember –pero me alegra que hayas sido nuestra invitada el día de hoy es un placer que hayas venido-

-el gusto es mío mis otros amigos de la patrulla tendrán envidia- dijo Ghost

-y no serás ignorada nunca mas- dijo Ember –abre tus alas y vuela, abandona la tierra de la ignorancia y vive tu vida a tu modo- dijo Ember en eso la unicornio plateada voltea y vio que la pony ya no estaba Gasparin, Gasparin ¿donde andas?-

-Ghost- pregunto Berser mientras el publico la buscaba –ya debió haberse ido-

-Paint me firmas tu autógrafo- dijo Ghost en frente de Paint

-aaahhhhh- la unicornio plateada se asusta arrojándole a Berser a la fantasma quedando los dos completamente noqueados ya que se estrellaron en la cabeza ambos

-Ghoooooost!- grito Silverwolf socorriendo para salvar a la yegua dándole primero auxilios –no te mueras no vayas a la luz- decía el lobo haciendo un drama mientras Comet se reía de eso y el público se escandalizaba armándose un alboroto

-en el próximo capítulo "Amistad perdida por fin encontrada" nos vemos- dijo Ember despidiéndose mientras Xion cortaba cámaras dándole fin a la transmisión


End file.
